A Trickster's Gift
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Bobby. Gabriel is the Trickster we all love. He passes hia powers on the boys.Wonder what fun stuff they can do with them? Contains language and Wincest. Explicit sex and graphic n't read if you don't like. R&R! Smutty,PWP!
1. Passing On The Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters, however I am not adverse to borrowing them once in a while into doing silly things.

Gabriel has a gift for the boys, will they like it or want to return it for a refund?

Pease read on.

xxxxxxxxxx

The boys lay on the ground, wounded and hurt. Frikkin' pack of were wolves! The file said 2, 3 at most. The file had been wrong. The boys sat next to each, a blood trail leading to Dean, Sammy had dragged himself to his brother's side. Blood filled their lungs slowly, a really small hole letting it through.

They passed out from the blood loss and didn't see Gabriel standing over them, looking thoughtful.

Gabriel let his mind wander for a moment, freezing time for bit, putting the dying boys into stasis. He had plans for them. Yet, he felt him mind wandering a little to what he had decided, or rather what his Father had decided. Either way, he was going to have to do something.

Xxxxxxxxx

Gabriel had been doing his usual 'punish the wrong doer with yet another 'possibly fatal but yet comically ironic punishment' thing because he was bored, per usual. It all had been going great until _HE_ showed up.

Damien Walters was a mean little man. He had been putting on a good front. Honest businessman and pillar of the community…or so it appeared. The truth was he liked to humiliate people, for no reason. He managed to degrade anyone that was not as rich as him or as high in position in the company. He had coerced every secretary of his into sleeping with him and made sure they said nothing or he would release videos of them having sex. Yes, Damien liked to tape their sessions without their knowledge, just in case they got the idea to snitch on him.

Gabriel had found the guy and knew what he was doing and decided Damien would be his new favorite diversion from his boredom. Gabriel promptly turned the guy into a woman and put him into a mailroom position. He then erased all memory of his former existence and he now was a low wage, very sexually harassed woman. In short, Damian Walters was miserable and getting his 'Just Desserts'…just the way the Trickster part of Gabriel liked it.

There was suddenly a person beside him, a _very_ powerful person, and Gabriel knew of only one being in all of Existence who felt that way.

"Father." Gabriel said unhappily, the guy was going to make him turn it back. _Man!_ "I'm not going to kill him this time, I'm just teaching him a lesson…please don't make me stop…"

"Keep it. It is a suitable punishment for him." God said smiling. This was actually rather amusing to watch. "Got some chocolate for me, son?"

Gabriel smiled and gave him a bar, knowing his Father had a thing for chocolate. Something the others didn't know. "So, Dad, what's up? Not back to Heaven yet, I see."

"No, not ready to go back yet." God said, making the guy's boobs bigger, his waist trimmer, then made his legs and his ass a little shapelier now.

"You know that will only make the harassment worse for the poor guy." Gabriel laughed, finding it even more hilarious now!

"Yes. That was the point." God said then sighed. "Son, it's time to stop doing this."

Gabriel looked surprised and confused now.

"What do I need to stop again?" Gabriel wasn't sure if he meant tormenting the guy or something else. His Father could be cryptic when he was like this. Gabriel didn't understand cryptic and God knew it, so God sighed again and went on to explain.

"The Trickster thing, the powers. Sure you came by them from me at first but then you also absorbed powers from a Trickster god and those need to go." God explained serious, making the guy's dress skimpier now, both beings giggling a little.

"How? I can't just poof them away." Gabriel said, knowing he would _have_ to do it. "They have to go somewhere…where exactly do you recommend I put them?!"

"No, that not what I meant. You're right that they have to go somewhere…as long as they aren't in you anymore…you have to give them to some other worthy person or persons instead. That way they continue and you don't have them anymore." God said smiling. The guy just got his ass grabbed by the boss…again. He chuckled and nibbled on his chocolate.

"Wow, that won't be hard to do." Gabriel wracked his brain for successors to the power but drew a blank.

"I could think of one or two worthy souls to give them to." God hinted, rolling his eyes at his son's bout of dimwittedness and reflected that sometimes his son was a little dense.

Gabriel sat thinking hard trying figure out who might be worthy to give them to and got an idea. "My choice, right?" He saw his Father nod. "If I give them to two people, would that break the powers or something?"

"Nope, both would have equal powers. Would however have to be soul-mates, two souls forming one joined soul or otherwise they will be stretched too far." God added, relieved that his son was finally getting it. He'd had these powers long enough; it was time to pass them on.

"How soon do I have to do it?" Gabriel asked, thinking of his future successors and smiling now. The guy was bawling in a stall now, crying how unfair his life was. It was a nice change for the guy. Gabriel considered making it permanent for him now.

"Tomorrow, by midnight." God stood and turned to his son, "And, yes, you have to change him back. Just let him remember it like it was a dream, a repeating one sometimes; that should help him be a better person. So he remembers how it feels to be on the receiving end of the harassment and will pause before he does it again."

Then God disappeared from sight. Gabriel groaned and turned the guy back, repaired the timeline, but made him remember everything as if it had been a dream, a really persistent one he couldn't shake or forget instantly. The guy was now thinking he was going crazy, possibly having a nervous breakdown from too much work. Gabriel laughed, sometimes his Father's sense of justice was more twisted than Gabriel's own.

Gabriel headed to his successors and was surprised to find them the way he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel watched as the Werewolf tossed the boys around and the other pack members came out of the trees. He used his Archangel powers to kill the ones coming out of the woods, 12 against two was bad odds and incredibly unsporting of them. Besides he liked the Winchesters and didn't want them to die that way.

By the time he killed all the werewolves, the boys were bleeding against a tree and sitting together. He sensed they knew they were dying and had wanted to be together at the end, like the soul-mates they were.

They were the perfect candidates for this.

Xxxxxxxxx

Gabriel took a hand and put it on each one, healing them first, then pouring the Trickster powers he had absorbed into them, making them effectively immortal and powerful in one touch. Both men stared up at him in surprise as they glowed softly and then were themselves again.

"What the Hell did you just do, Gabriel?!" Dean growled and Sam looked like he was trying to calm his brother down but was curious, too.

"It's a long story." Gabriel said smiling, popping a Hershey kiss into his mouth, tossing them one. He knew that they were suddenly craving sweets, lots and lots of them. They also fell buzzy, like they were full of nervous energy and very bored…and needing to do something about it quickly. More kisses appearing in their hands at the thought and they popped more in their mouths, amazed and worried now.

"Make it shorter." Dean ordered and Gabriel tried to do what he asked. He explained about his Father's visit and his orders to get rid of his Trickster powers. The only way to do it was to give them to someone else, or two someone's in this case.

The boys were shocked, and , if he wasn't mistaken, ready to laugh in disbelief even though it was true and they knew it.

"You were dying when I got here to give them to you. So I healed you and passed them on to you. You both are Trickster gods now. Enjoy!" Gabriel smirked and they looked resigned to their fates, a little bit.

"So we're stuck this way, immortal petty prank pulling gods?" Sam asked confused still.

"Wait, we're what you used to be? Pranking petty gods?" Dean seemed to like his powers now, Sam was not surprised. "I could do _so _much with that kind of juice. Imagine the prank wars we can pull on each other, Sammy, _imagine it_!"

"I got them, too, Dean, don't get too far ahead of yourself." Sam warned, Dean had a way of getting out of hand with his sense of humor, although the man-whore, prank playing, just desserts thing was perfect for him. He needed Sam to keep him from going too far though, like he usually did.

"Be somewhat moderate, boys, the universe doesn't like us to go change too much about reality. Keep it small and contained and you should be fine." Gabriel instructed. Sam was right. The guy may seem like a stick in the mud at times when it came to humor but he would keep Dean from going too far.

"Have to go, Boys." Gabriel said chuckling then vanished on sight.

"Well, Dean, Bobby isn't going to believe this." Sam said palming his face in despair. Bobby was going to laugh his butt off at them. He might shit pink kittens first though…once he witnessed their powers, of course.

"Let's go find out." Dean said running to the car, grinning widely, already accepting his new role.

An hour later, they were at Bobby's telling him the news. First he was apprehensive then once he accepted it, he was amused.

The boys played with their powers. Sam kept making Bobby's whiskey turn into root beer and Dean kept causing the cans of beer to be filled with whiskey then drinking them all. Whiskey bottles were now filled with beer. Dean kept creating topless waitresses to serve him sweets, after he filled the table in the kitchen with them. Sam tried to fight the urge but eventually dug in, too. Sam kept poofing away the topless waitresses and putting tops on them. Dean gave them plunging v-necks, _tightly_ fitting V-necks. Sam made their skirts a little longer. Dean made them barely cover their butts then gave them g-strings for underwear. Sam made them bikini underwear.

They eventually settle on not as tight or as revealing v-necks with a little longer skirt, without the g-strings; no underwear at all actually. Sam groaned and downed a piece of chocolate silk pie. It was better than nothing. Dean then took the waitresses upstairs for a private party of his own and Bobby ran out of the house for a few hours, groaning. Sam stayed and created a sensibly dressed waitress who fed him cherries dipped in chocolate. Sam figured he'd try the waitress thing for a moment and decided it had merit. He made a bowl of strawberries appear now, and whipped cream. Another one appeared to feed him that dish. Sam grinned widely and eyed them very appreciatively, dimples showing, and indulged his new overwhelming appetite.

Bobby returned several hours later to find them gone but their car still there; and breathed a sigh of relief. Those boys were going to wreak havoc with those new powers, they sure were.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the meantime, they found a casino and played around with the place. They kept switching people's hands as soon as they had a losing hand and making the house lose instead, almost every time. Pretty soon they were laughing so hard they were crying.

Then they went to Gabriel and put him in a remake of when they were stuck in TV land for a while and kept him there like he did them. He could have poofed out of it but found himself enjoying it, so he let it play out. Then had a few drinks with him and laughed about it. Reflecting he had really enjoyed it, even if they hadn't…spoilsports.

They turned werewolves into little kittens.

They turned ghouls into chorus dancers.

They turned vampires into flies then swatted them.

They turned witches into several different things then got rid of them.

They were now hunters with Trickster powers.

They were going to enjoy being Trickster gods.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys have changed now, a lot. Gabriel is clearly happy with his choice.

Please review.


	2. Insatiable Appetites

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I just enjoy debauching them sometimes, especially Sammy.

No wincest or strong language but there is some barely mention sex in it.

Please read on.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam fought the urge for sweets. They were on hunt after all.

Three days into a hunt for a Wendigo, 2 weeks into being Trickster gods. Now Dean was missing.

Well, not exactly missing. More like he popped out of their motel room three hours ago to pick up some women, some he hadn't created out of thin air.

It was almost midnight and he wasn't back yet. Usually took him less time than this to pick up a woman. Sam figured he was playing pool instead, hustling up some cash; although with their powers, money wasn't really a problem anymore.

Sam was doing research, or trying to. The motel room suddenly turned into a disco on him again and Sam groaned. He let the illusion go like before and it was gone.

Sam was bored and needed to do something or these little magical mishaps would keep happening. Ever since the Trickster thing, he was careful to avoid boredom. Tricksters were always bored, like it was a deeply engraved trait rather than a petty emotion which, face it, was an almost irresistible urge to wreak chaos or to stop the boredom, which never went away.

Dean indulged his with women, never just one anymore, several at a time. Being a Trickster had only put his sex drive into overdrive apparently. Not to mention the tables and tables of sweets that lined their rooms now; neither of them were able to resist sweets anymore, they had ended up craving them all the time in large quantities. They did have the metabolisms of a humming bird, hmm, Bobby hadn't been wrong about that. He also drank more and since the god thing came with the ability to drink like a fish and he could never get drunk, he considered it his duty as a god to imbibe of alcohol more than he used except now Sam drank with him. He even joined in his orgies with the women sometimes. It kept the boredom away.

Sam was now always willing to take a woman or two off of his hands. After all, what were brothers for?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam looked up more on the string of missing hikers near Wichita and found nothing.

He hated getting bupkis and he was getting bored. He was hoping Dean would bring some women back soon. He wanted several. Sam chuckled to himself, then chuckled when he admitted to himself yet again that maybe his sex drive had gotten a boost, too. Sue him.

So now Sam dialed Bobby and sighed, trying for a semblance of control over his mind. The room suddenly became an oasis, complete with pool of water, palm trees, and flowers. Sam shrugged and let it be since at least it was better than the roller rink from when he was 10 or the disco that he distinctly didn't remember ever being in. Wait, maybe…he remembered a case a while back that had involved one…a poltergeist was attacking rollerball girls and they had stopped it.

Sam had left to go back to the room and Dean had banged the entire rollerball team there at the Disco/Skating Rink, or somewhere else since he hadn't come back to the room that night at all.

"Bobby." Sam said grinning at the laughter at the other end.

"I knew it was you, Sam." Bobby grumbled, his whiskey just became bourbon as the phone rang. He sipped it thinking that it was a good year of bourbon. "Thanks for the bourbon." Sam chuckled.

"Got anything yet? I still can't get the area narrowed down to a specific spot yet." Sam grumbled, a blanket suddenly appearing in the middle of the oasis, a near nude woman laying there looking up at him. He ignored it. His boredom sometimes got a mind of its own and whipped up fantasies out of nowhere. He was used to that by now.

Dean never had that problem. Then again he indulged almost every whim and desire he had now; so he was hardly ever bored. Sadly Sam was still Sam and didn't give into his desires as fast as Dean did.

"I might have something. I made a few calls. Several hikers went missing near a trail. I got it wrote here. Pine Hill Trail. A couple hunters were on their way there until I told them you two were already on it. They said to tell you to be careful and headed to another hunt I found after you left the other day." Bobby said sipping the smooth bourbon.

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam said and went to hang up.

"Wait, Sam." Bobby stopped him and grinned.

"Sure." Sam said waiting.

"Can I get a bottle or two of this stuff? Poof them to me or something." Bobby asked, knowing Sam could do that. Suddenly a waitress in a tight V-neck blouse and a short skirt appeared in front of Bobby, handing him a couple bottles and refilled his cup. Bobby shook his head and chuckled at Sam's gesture.

"That okay?" Sam asked after hearing the liquid pour into the man's cup and grinned, eating his black licorice stick hungrily.

"Yeah, thanks. Where's Dean?" Bobby was wondering, Sam sounded bored. Boredom was not a Trickster's friend. Dean was hardly ever bored and indulged himself often. Sam still fought it, not able to give in as easily as Dean, thus making him have magical mishaps a lot.

"Out getting laid. I'm kind of hoping he brings them back here and lets me take some off his hands. I'm so bored." Sam said smiling, taking a chocolate covered strawberry from the woman, who had left the oasis and was currently serving him food in an outfit strangely similar to the one the woman in 'I Dream of Jeannie.' This made him remember Barbara Eden in that show. It made him hard and he recalled how hot she had looked. The girl was now Barbara Eden from the show and still feeding him the sweets. Sam shrugged. He kind of liked this part. He'd always preferred Jeannie in that show to Princess Leia in that gold bikini. Her boobs and body were all wrong for him, he preferred them with bigger boobs, more curves, and not quite as skinny…Leia had been too tiny for his tastes anyway. Jeannie however…she could have granted him his every wish and he'd have been a very happy boy even back then. Something he and Dean had discusses as teens watching it in motel rooms and laughed at but agreed Barbara Eden had been much hotter than Leia could ever have thought of being!

Bobby had noticed Sam was less picky about women now, not waiting for a classy one all the time and not repressing his sexual urges anymore. He suspected the Trickster magic had changed that in him. It was okay, at least now the boy had more fun than he used to.

"Could do without the barmaid though, Sam." Bobby groaned as she bent over giving him a clear view into her cleavage. Sam may be the good one at the moment but damned if his waitresses didn't have the best breasts. Sam preferred bustier women and curvier women than Dean and so did Bobby.

He also created one hell of a hot barmaid.

Sam made the barmaid go away and smiled, "Spoil sport. I made her just your type, too." He savored the chocolate sauce and chuckled. "I made her perfect, too…she would have met your every need, Bobby. You're way to picky."

Bobby had noticed but preferred his woman real, not made from magic. "Thanks but no thanks, I like my women alive…and less…not-real." Bobby said but laughed. "I appreciate the thought though. However… I can find my own woman. I'm pretty sure I don't need your help getting laid…trust me."

"Fine, just trying to share the wealth. Not a problem. Finally…" Sam muttered. I have to go. Talk to you later, Bobby. I think I hear Dean pulling in." Sam hung up and made the room look like the room again; not wanting to spook the women. He made the serving genie leave but kept the sweets, they had to keep those handy.

The door opened and Dean walked in. He had seven women with him and Sam had time to wonder how they all had fit in the car. Dean picked up on his thought easily then just winked and shrugged. Sam smirked now, he knew how. Magic, of course.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean said grinning and motioned to the ladies. He looked at the bed and magically it became the largest bed Sam had ever seen. Clearly this was a conjoined orgy tonight so he magically made the room sound-proof; knowing that they got loud when this happened.

"We sharing?" Sam looked at the women and smiled widely, dimples showing, sexual heat in his face. The women melted at his look. He heard one say 'Oh, I hope so!' to her friend and the other women all nodded in agreement, all wanting Sam as much as they wanted Dean now. He was hot!

"Always." Dean looked at him. "Pick one, two, hell, as many as you want. bro. We are sharing tonight after all; what's mine is yours." His eyes slid to the bed meaningfully.

Sam stripped down and headed to the bed, pulling the redhead at the end and the blond next to her with him. They were his type.

Dean let go of the others and stripped as well, the ladies following him to the bed like a gorgeously naked pied paper with sex in mind, too.

Later that night, they reflected with amusement that Sam had been right. They had fun and they all had gotten loud.

Thank goodness he had sound-proofed it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They posed as hikers the next day and explored a hidden cave they found not far from the trail. They found the bones and thrown away flesh but no wendigo. The thing was hunting again apparently. So they hid in the cave and waited for it, knowing it would be back. They didn't have to wait long.

The Wendigo came into the room with a young girl and boy, both clearly terrified.

The two gods torched it on the spot and it spun around howling in agony before hitting the ground a burned up husk. They untied the kids and helped them out of the caves. The kids thanked them profusely but were afraid of them now. They didn't take offense as they ran off to get help; it was the usual response to this kind of thing.

"Hey, Dean. I want to say I'm sorry." Sam said nervously.

"For what?" Dean said curious, what was he apologizing for?

"For last night, when I accidently grabbed your… you know. I was reaching for the redhead and she moved, then I got you and then… well, it was a very ewwww! worthy moment." Sam said, worried Dean might think he meant it in _that _way.

"No problem, it was an orgy, Sam, shit gets grabbed and accidents happened. If I touched you, I'm sorry, too." Dean muttered, going over it in his mind to make sure if he had or not now. It was an orgy and sometimes it happened. He knew Sam hadn't seen him as anything other than a brother so he wasn't going to freak about it. Besides, since getting these powers, they had gotten less controlled with their sexual desires; often needing more than one woman every time to find satisfaction for themselves.

Both men recalled more than one time where they had touched each other but not in the '_I want to screw you, brother_' kind of way. More in the '_I'm grabbing that woman now, wait, where did she go? She was right there!'_ kind of way.

"Don't sweat it. It was a good time, wasn't it, Sammy?" Dean asked chuckling and heard Sam chuckling, too.

"Up for some pool hustling?" Sam asked, thinking it might be fun. He made a Hershey bar appear and after a bit was feeling better. He constantly craved sweets now but did manage to squeeze in a salad and some chicken most of the time.

"Hell, yeah!" Dean beamed happily, Sam was more fun now and wasn't as reclusive. He blamed the Trickster god part of them for that. He was glad Sam was finally happy in his own skin now. That and Dean felt like he needed real food, he was starving!

They ended up at a diner nearby, Sam with his two large chicken BLT salads, Dean with his three double bacon cheeseburgers, fries, and onion rings' platters. The waitress eyed them as she served the food and was amazed. Those two men ate every bite. Damn they ate a lot! They were also both so damn sexy they made her wet just looking at them! They paid the bill and left grinning. She slipped them both her number and they in turn kissed her cheeks, smiling. She left for her break shortly after they left and discreetly followed them to their room where both men gave her the best sex than she had in years.

She didn't even complain that they hadn't left her a tip on the table. She liked their other tips much better anyway.

After several orgasms between them later, the men lay in the bed, lounging against the pillows and black sheets, looking like sexually debauching angels as she left. Both waving her goodbye, smiling seductively up at her. Dean rolled over and slept. Sam got up to lock the door and fixed the salt lines. He got in and rolled to face the other way, getting tired, too.

"Dean?" Sam said smiling.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Came the reply from Dean.

"That was fun." Sam smiled at the deep chuckle Dean gave.

"Yes, it was!" He drawled happily, "Never took the waitress home with me when I left a diner before."

"I know." Sam laughed, it had surprised him too.

"We should do it more often. She was a fun one." Dean said and thought it had been an interesting day.

"Yes, we should. Goodnight, Dean." Sam said moving closer to the middle.

"Goodnight, Sammy." Dean said moving closer as well.

They were now in the middle of the large bed, close but not touching. They made the bed smaller with a thought, not needing the larger bed anymore.

Both slept like babies.

The Demons watched them sleep however. They had saw the magic they had used and fled to report what they had found out to their King.

These weren't the Winchesters the demons had come for; those men weren't human and were very powerful. They fled in fear.

The demons felt the truth about them.

They were now gods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, well, they do have a big appetites now, don't they?!

Please review.


	3. What 'Elephant In The Room' ?

**Disclaimer****: I do not own supernatural or its characters. That being said, I like to make them scream each other's names sometimes and the Angels, too.**

**Plot:** The gods have gone and created one of their 'Elephant in the Room' again. And this time it comes with a very pissed Gabriel. What will he do with those naughty gods?

Lots of things, hopefully. Castiel too.

Warnings: Sex, sex, and yes, more sex. Wincest but not related anymore, They are gods now, not human, so the sex thing would be unrelated for the most part. Suggestive language and sexual content is a definite risk here.

Read on if you like it so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Dean walked into the room and got a surprise. Sammy had managed to pick up four men and was having an orgy of his own. He didn't know whether to laugh, be offended he hadn't been invited (after all…he shared, why didn't Sammy?), or just join in. He preferred the latter one but figured he should ask since Sam always did. Just because they shared most of the time didn't mean that sometimes they preferred not to.

"Sammy?" Dean leered as his brother's firm butt emerged from the man-pile to enter one of the laughing men, and Dean laughed, too. He got hard, too but mostly because he wanted to take one or two of the guys off his brother's hands or share them; either way he wanted in on the action.

Noticing his brother's ass was just a perk.

They had figured this out earlier that week. It all came after the realization that they weren't human at all anymore. Gabriel had said they were gods but they had assumed they were still human, too; they had been wrong, Gabriel right. It was a realization they got over quickly and had to deal with the fallout realization: that meant they weren't really brothers anymore either.

The gods had to stew on that one and began to talk about it since it was quickly becoming the 'elephant in the room' they both wanted to put out of its misery. It was making their powers go fritzy and they couldn't let that happen. It was a dangerous problem that could get those they loved killed.

Of course, this chick flick moment came courtesy of Sam. Dean would never have done it but he agreed it needed to be addressed. And it all started with Sam being kidnapped by vampires and a really pissed off Gabriel showing up. Suddenly talking about the 'elephant' had become really appealing…not to mention, very necessary, too!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Six months before)

The gods sat in the bed watching the women leave and sighed contentedly.

Then Sam had a thought.

Then Dean heard his thought.

Both liked the thought.

Hence they followed that thought to its logical conclusion: The nearest gay bar.

The thought?

Well, it went like this.

"Dean, do you ever feel like the sex thing is getting a little…_stale_?" Sam asked and made a chocolate fondue pot appear between them with cherries and strawberries to dip in it. "Besides adding the toys, which has proven very enjoyable by the way…it's just…_lacking_ something lately, have you noticed that?"

"You know, Sam, lately I have." Dean made a woman appear to feed them the sweets as they talked. Both men eyed her appreciatively.

"I had an idea." Sam said with a sly look in his eye.

"Do tell, little brother, do tell." Dean chewed the strawberry while smiling.

"How would you feel about adding…something …to it?" Sam suggested, trying to word it so Dean would understand. Dean was strictly into women and Sam was bi so this was basically not so new to Sam but was new to Dean.

"Such as?" Dean said eying him excitedly; he liked to add things to the orgies.

"Men. I was thinking we could try men now. Mix them with the women or maybe just the men sometimes; make some male creations, too, now. It would spice it up a bit." Sam had said uncertain if the Trickster magic had changed that trait in his brother or if he still was only into women. It was awkward to ask, _'Hey, bro, now that you're a god, do you want to screw men with me sometimes, too?'_ Sam thought he phrased it better.

Dean was silent but thought about what Sam had suggested. It wasn't…unappealing. In fact, he thought it might be fun. He knew he had never thought of men that way before the Trickster thing but now it sounded interesting and would definitely be a fun twist to add to their sex lives. He knew Sam had thought about this before the Trickster thing since Sam had been bi since Stanford and Dean had accepted that. Now he felt like it might not bother him as much. The Trickster part wanted to try it, even if to see if he hated it.

"Let's try." Dean said thoughtfully, offering Sam a tentative smile, "I don't know why it doesn't bother me anymore but it is worth trying. I don't have much experience that way so you may have to explain it." Dean made a man appear by the bed, naked and handsome, Sam's type, too, of course. "Can we use him to show me? You explain and show me what to do with him. Then I'll try and do it for myself." Sam was smiling now, amused at Dean's sudden awkwardness with sex. It was a first for Sam to see him uncertain about it. Dean had always excelled in that area.

"Love to." Sam made the woman and the sweets appear next to the bed rather than on it. Sam motioned the man-creation onto the bed and it came over.

The gods got on each side of the man and Sam took Dean's hand and had it stroke the man's back and chest as he sat up on his knees for them to do it. His eyes were calm and he sat Still. Dean saw this and made a noise in his throat, motioning to the waiting creation between them. "I messed up…he's not…shouldn't he move or something? He's not even _breathing_." Sure enough, Dean's creation wasn't breathing, just sitting still and not breathing.

"Just make him breathe, Dean. Go ahead." Sam said, agreeing it was creepy with the creation being this way. Dean snapped his fingers and the man was breathing now. Both agreed it was better now. Dean put a hand on the man's chest and touched it softly. Sam pushed the hand more against the skin. Dean let his hand marvel at the muscles and limbs under that skin so different than that of a woman's.

"Use your mouth like you do on a woman's body." Sam instructed and Dean smiled in relief. He knew how to do this part. He let his mouth taste the man's body, nipping and licking it as well, taking in the nipples, which were different that a woman's as well. He kissed the man's lips and the creation moaned, kissing him back softly. Dean made it want to kiss him harder and made it put its hands on Dean's neck to pull his face closer, kissing him harder now, taking away his breath but Dean liked it so he made the kiss last. He pulled away to kiss down the body until he got to the groin and stopped, unsure of what to do now.

"Um, Sam, what now?" Dean asked chewing his bottom lip and thinking. He had never done what he figured came next. He wasn't afraid, just uncertain.

"I'll show you then explain. Then you try it. Got that?" Sam said and Dean nodded, adjusting his position so his head lay on the bed to watch Sam do it so he could next. Rather like a kid learning to write, one writes then the other copies it.

Sam laid the creation down onto its back and kissed up the creation's thigh and to its scrotum, cupping it and sucking on each one softly then sucked and kissed the spot under them. He motioned to Dean who got closer and copied it; doing it twice to make sure he got it right. Sam nodded in approval. He had that part right, so far so good. The creation moaned with pleasure but did not grab at them or change positions. Neither man wanting it to: creations do what they mentally told to or just exactly what they were created to do, and nothing more.

Next Sam let his mouth run up the bottom of its shaft with his lips and tongue. He moved his lips around the head, let Dean see him lick the slit of it and let his tongue run a ring right under the head slowly, carefully before sucking on it lightly then a little harder. He pulled off and motioned Dean to do it now. The creation let Sam put Dean's hand onto the upper part of it and Dean let his lips and tongue move up the thigh to the shaft, then lick and kiss up the vein and play with the head the way Sam just did. Dean felt himself harden as he did this. He figured he was going to like this part. Sam made him repeat it several times to get it right then he nodded in approval. Dean stopped and smiled, feeling a little more relaxed with it now but wanting to do it right.

Sam put his mouth back on the head and sucked in his cheeks a little more, to increase the pressure on the shaft and moved up and down it, sucking and letting his tongue work the length of it until the creation was hard and ready for more. Dean took over and copied him, taking a couple tries to get the nod of approval.

"Now do all of those things I just showed you in order and make him cum." Sam said and Dean looked nervous now. "What is it? If it's because you think you aren't doing well then that's not true. You are doing great."

"Can he move now? Not just sit there, maybe thrust up or something? I like action with my sex." Dean Willed it to move and Sam nodded to him to continue. Dean kissed up his thigh to his balls then to his shaft, sucking softly then harder like Sam had said to. He felt pleasure shoot through him as he did this and felt a hand on his shaft, a warm one. He looked with one eye and saw Sam's hand on him.

"You want me to make him do this for you? It will keep you from going off too soon if you are held tight like this, control your orgasm…hold it off." Sam said uncertain now himself. He had just wanted to lighten up the pressure on Dean's shaft so he wouldn't cum. Dean needed to keep himself in check or he wouldn't make it.

"No, that's fine. I don't mind you doing that for me. I appreciate the thought and it feels good, I do enjoy you touching me that way, have for a while now. It's just that we've never done that outside of an orgy. It doesn't feel wrong, just not used to it. Please don't let me go too soon, I want to make it to the last part without cumming too soon." Dean asked, making sure to stroke the man while he spoke to Sam like Sam was stroking Dean; so Dean could copy his movements and do it right. Sam kept it up and Dean felt his pleasure spiral upward then pause as Sam squeezed Dean's base hard, not moving his hand, holding him so he wouldn't go too early.

Dean resumed sucking the creation who now held his head onto him and thrust up into his mouth, moaning and begging him not to stop. Eventually thrusting deep into Dean's mouth crying out its release as the cum slid down his throat. The cum had no taste at all, since it wasn't really cum at all; just a really good substitute for it.

"Did you make it do the thrusty thing and the hands and the sounds?" Dean asked, he hadn't sent that command. He had gotten too involved with the act of getting it off.

"Yes, that's the best part of it. I just wanted you to know what it was really like when you did it to a real person. Do you still want to continue? Next comes actual sex, Dean. You have done great so far, but the next part is where it gets complicated and more real. You want to stop?" Sam asked, eyes searching Dean's, not wanting to ruin his brother's adventurous idea but knowing he might not want to go that far with it yet.

"I don't want to stop. I really _really _liked this part." Dean said nodding excitedly and Sam grinned. He was hard and was hiding it. _This _kind of thing should freak Dean out by now, that it wasn't was telling him that Dean was good with that part but not the part _he_ was dealing with right now.

"Good, now comes the hard part. Grab the bottle from the dresser and hand it here." Sam bent the creation over and lined up with it, holding a hand out for the lube. Once he had it, he put lube onto himself and the creation's hole, then motioned Dean to watch this part. Dean held himself tightly at his base, fighting the thrill of pleasure from seeing Sam getting ready to take the man, realizing he wanted to see him do this more often with their future bed partners. It was so hot to watch!

Sam took one finger and slowly pushed it in, one knuckle at a time and then moved it around, then added another on, scissoring them, searching for the bundle of nerves he knew would drive a man crazy with lust and pleasure when hit. "Feel for a bundle of nerves with the fingertips as you are doing it." He added another then another, doing the same, hitting the spot and the creation cried out in pleasure. Sam removed his fingers and motioned for Dean to take over. Dean had to take a couple tries to get it right but eventually he got them in. "Feel for the bundle of nerves in the back there and stroke them." Dean did and found it in time to make the creation cry out again and thrust itself onto the fingers, the inside of it clutching and pulling on the fingers. Dean's eyes got wide with wonder and awe as his fingers were engulfed and then released to do it again and again. He felt his desire rise and pushed on his shaft base, giving it a small stroke, feeling the pressure lessen but not go away.

Sam moved his hand away and lubed up his hard member. Dean did the same with his own, relishing how good it felt to touch it that way, the lube making him shiny and slick.

Dean watched as Sam thrust in slowly until he was buried in there and then began to thrust carefully, taking his time to touch the creation's body and shaft as he fucked it. Making it push back onto him and making Sam thrust harder and deeper now, hitting that nerve bundle, making the man's body arch into him; moaning and crying out his pleasure with each thrust. Sam came with a cry and his head shot back and eyes closed, his body stiffening and his release shooting deep into the creation. He pulled out and motioned Dean over.

Dean positioned himself over the creation and thrust in, slowly entering and sheathing himself in it. "Feel for the bundle with your tip, Dean. Once you find it, hit it gently then gradually harder. You will know when you hit it because he will do what this man did, arch and thrust and then moan his pleasure." Sam said in a teaching voice and Dean nodded. He did what Sam said and felt the bundle. The man arched and fucked himself onto Dean, who moaned and groaned with pleasure at how tight and good it felt to be where he was. So tight and so hot too. He thrust and hit the nerves, keeping his hand on the man's back and bottom as he pumped in and out of him, going faster and deeper with harder thrusts now. He was not in control now, he just wanted to screw this man and make him cum now.

Sam took Dean's hand and put it around the creation's hard shaft, making Dean's hand pump to match his thrusts then let go. Dean stroked the creation at the same time he pumped into it. His body was filled with lust and pleasure now, needing to screw the creation more and more until he felt his body tightening and felt an intense orgasm shoot from his groin; his body cumming in the man as the creation came onto Dean's hand with a loud cry as well.

Dean saw another sight he hadn't expected to like. Sam was stroking and pumping himself now, turned on by Dean screwing the creation, his eyes burning pits of hazel fire and his hips pumping up into his hand. Dean watched as Sam's head shot back and his eyes closed as he cried out his release as well; breathing hard and his breath catching as he came hard, his body shooting it onto the bed.

"I liked watching you do that, Sam. Isn't that weird?" Dean said waving a hand to remove the creation from his sight and cleaning the bed off magically at the same time. Dean soon sat beside him and Sam smiled with half-lidded eyes at Dean. Sam didn't seem upset at him watching him. In fact it seemed to turn him on. Dean knew this was not brotherly behavior and was confused.

"Not really, I kind of liked you watching me get off." Sam said softly, eyes still heated, "As far as what you did with the Creation, you were supposed to watch me do the things I did. Otherwise you won't know what to do when we bring a guy into the orgies." Sam said smiling, still looking satisfied and sated. A fact Dean got hard from watching. Sam watched Dean's shaft grow hard again and smiled. "Here, let me help. Is that okay?" Sam wanted to go get a man or four now. He was so horny for it but Dean was stuck here like this. Besides he wanted to help Dean get off; he had _really_ enjoyed Dean watching him jerk off.

"No, I liked watching you jerk off. Kind of wanted to help you." Dean had a thought, "It didn't feel wrong or anything. It felt _good_." Dean shook his head as Sam's hand went around him, stroking him softly but firmly. "Not feeling brotherly at the moment."

"Me either." Sam said edging closer to him, biting his lower lip nervously.

"Would if weird you out to suck me off?" Dean said and smiled tentatively. He had a sudden urge for Sam to do that.

"No, it sounds fun." Sam said taking Dean in his mouth and sucking on his shaft, licking and stroking, hollowing his cheeks and tightening his lips onto him as he tasted him. Dean felt his orgasm coming at the sight of Sam doing that and the feeling of him doing it. Dean's orgasm roared through him like a wild fire and his body arched up into Sam's mouth, his member buried deep into his mouth, and his body tightening, his hand pushing Sam down on him. Dean's head shot back and he cried out his release as Sam's name; breathing hard and he forgot to breathe as another orgasm shot through him, making Sam cum at the sight of Dean cumming for him.

They sat there panting and smiling.

Eventually they sat up and looked at each other. Both smiled but said nothing. Both knew it needed to be talked about. Both did not feel like brothers at the moment and did not regret that.

Then both men did what Winchesters did best.

They pretended it had never happened.

Thus witnessing the birth of the soon-to-be-rather-large elephant they now had in the room and that followed them everywhere.

It followed them to orgies, where Sam found it easier to let it happen when he happened to grab Dean's member when grabbing for another woman. And got Dean off anyway, Dean urging him on to do it.

It followed them when Dean grabbed the wrong shaft to suck in another orgy, this one only men, and sucked him off, before realizing it was Sam. And kept going anyway, drinking every drop.

It followed them when Dean finished early with his lover and got off on watching Sam cum into another man. Moaning and crying out his release when Dean did; his eyes on Dean while he came, too.

It followed them when Sam got done before Dean did. It grew larger when Dean told Sam to jerk off for him and Sam did, Dean cumming more from watching Sam than fucking the man in front of him.

It followed them and became a giant assed elephant when neither one could figure out how they could feel like brothers one way, the same way they always had, but not be in love and still have those kind of feelings of love that most lovers feel. They felt neither possessive nor the urge to claim the other as their own forever. They just liked having sex around each other and occasionally with each other.

It followed them and became a problem when Dean freaked out at watching Sam take a guy another time, even though the bed was also full of women they had just screwed, and he had the urge to see if Sam wanted to take him, too.

It became a really huge problem when Sam found himself wanting to fuck Dean when Dean grabbed him at an orgy and kept on taking care of him while kissing a nearby woman, while Sam kissed another woman as well.

It finally became a really fucking big liability when Sam got taken by Vampires from the parking lot of the bar they were at one night and an angry Gabriel chewed them a new one for not dealing with the really fucking big elephant they were avoiding and that was seriously going to get someone killed one day soon.

It almost became a disaster when Sam wouldn't wake up from the beating the vamps had given him and the power tried to explode out of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Five months and 30 days later)

Sam stood on the boardwalk in front of the bar and was jittery. They were in public so they weren't able to use their powers. They needed sweets bad and the boredom was eating them alive. Mini moments of sugar deprived magical mishaps were happening now. The bar kept flickering between being a nightclub and back to being a bar. They were downing Whiskey Sours and sugary mixed drinks by the gallon but the mishaps were still there. Not to mention their near-screaming need for an orgy soon since they hadn't had sex at all in two damn days. Their Trickster powers apparently included the need for sex, too. Clearly they both were still in denial about that little requirement; Gabriel really should have mentioned it, they reflected later on in hindsight.

It was a hunt and they were trying to be good, and appear still human to the other hunters, but their Trickster shit was messing it up. Not to mention, having the shakes so bad that their hands spilled half their drinks before they could drink them or that the fluctuating realities were getting more frequent and lasting longer the more they happened.

It was a vamp hunt and they needed to use their powers soon. They were trying for normal but just vibrating in place from repressed powers was getting annoying. Not to mention spiking at dangerous levels now and, _man_, did that _hurt_. So between the vibrating in place, the shakes, the magical mishaps, and the nagging, screaming boredom, and the mind-numbing _pain_ from it all…they were ready to explode.

Both men could have fucked a hole in the wooden floor with their shafts alone and then made another one, then another. They felt like they would put Woody Woodpecker to shame if they tried it. They needed to get laid immediately. Seriously, how did Gabriel function like this? Then they chuckled dryly as they already knew how. He fucked everything in sight. Both gods knew they couldn't keep this up or the power wouldn't just leak out; they were going to explode out of them anytime now. They were on hunt though.

And they hadn't even found the vamps yet.

Sam felt a blow to his head and swayed but didn't fall. He turned slowly to see a vamp watching him in surprise; its fangs visible and its eyes red with its need for blood. "Found you." Sam said eyes quickly refocusing and preparing to attack. That's when blows rained down upon him, blood filled his vision, and he passed out from the onslaught of them.

The vamps fled into the night and wondered why it took _17 _blows from a steel pipe to knock out the Hunter. They didn't dwell on it long. They knew the other Hunter would be missing the guy soon and come looking. They were hungry and needed to eat something soon. The Hunter over the vampire's shoulder would be a good meal.

They didn't know it right then but they had made a mistake.

They had pissed off a god. No, make that _two_ gods.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost as soon as Sam was taken, Gabriel appeared behind Dean in the bar and whispered, "Dean, do you know where your brother is right now?" Gabriel may have sounded like he was teasing Dean but _really _he wanted to _wring _his neck. Both of their necks if possible. _Stupid idiot Winchesters_! He seethed internally.

"Gabriel." Dean turned grinning and offered him a drink. The glass exploded, spraying alcohol and glass everywhere. Dean looked at it in shock.

"Well?" Gabriel asked, getting angrier. Sam's repressed power was going to explode out of him soon without him to control them and this guy was offering him a _drink_! Gabriel reflected maliciously that he needed smarter friends apparently.

"I repeat, do you know where your brother is right now?" Gabriel asked eyes shining with fury, "And please don't say outside the front door, because you would be so _wrong!_"

Dean jumped in fear at his words and ran out to find Sam gone. He turned to Gabriel and growled, "Where is he?!" Gabriel felt Dean reach for him and grabbed him by that arm and lifted him off the ground and in doing so he felt the tremors in Dean and sighed, Dean had been repressing the powers too. Just _great._ _Nuclear just went megaton!_

"They took him just now. If we don't get to him in 5 minutes, that power is going to explode out of him and cause a hell of a lot of damage to the area he's in." Gabriel spat and Dean looked angry, and a bit ashamed. "We have to go now!" Dean nodded and Gabriel took them to the barn where the vamps were still in the process of tying Sam up.

Gabriel could feel the imminent explosion of power set his teeth on edge, like the sharp smell of sulfur before a volcano explodes. Dean ran in and began ripping the vamps apart with his hands alone; deflecting attacks and tossing them aside like they were rag dolls. His power called up fire and other elements, ripping them to shreds as he moved from one to another until he reached Sam. A vamp held a knife to his throat and Dean let his powers flow out, turning the rope holding Sam to paper ribbon and the knife into a banana.

"Sam. Wake up! Sam!" Dean called and ripped the vamp's head off, tossing it away quickly while shaking Sam. He could feel Sam's power building like the Impala's engine did before she peeled off down the road. He had to wake himup_ now_! Then reflected that this was going to change everything between them and thought that he may end up regretting this.

He went down on his knees in front of Sam. "Gabriel, contain it if you can. He isn't waking up and I have to do something I wouldn't normally do in this setting."

Gabriel chuckled, coming over to put up a barrier over them. "I don't see why it's such a problem. I have seen a god give another god head before." Dean had his pants undone and his member in his hands now, stroking it and watching Sam, who wasn't waking up from it yet.

"We're brothers though." He lowered his lips to Sam's shaft and slid down him, sucking hard and putting his tongue to work. His eyes slid to Sam who was still out but twitching now.

"No, you're not. When you were human, that _was _true. You are not human, can never be human again. You are gods and the restrictions of human society no longer apply. Sex with brothers is _not_ an issue with gods, only humans are concerned with _that_ stupid taboo. As gods, sex is up for grabs. Sex with Sam is _normal_. Most gods fuck like bunnies, even the ones related." Gabriel explained as Dean's eyes slid from him to Sam and suddenly were full of lust and wicked delight at what he was about to do. Gabriel chuckled now, Dean got it and now he knew no conversation about what they termed 'the elephant in the room' would be necessary. The only confusion had been that as humans, sex with each other had been wrong, but as gods they were no longer bound to the rules of human society. Wow. Winchesters were _complicated_.

Dean stopped long enough to ask, "Gabriel, are you bi?" Gabriel nodded and eyed Dean suspiciously now. "Nibble Sam's neck and ear for me. It turns him on." Gabriel shrugged and moved closer to Sam's neck.

"You aren't going to be jealous or anything?" Gabriel let his tongue taste Sam's neck and moaned; he tasted good.

"Nah, I don't mind who he sleeps with. We aren't in love or feel like claiming anyone. We just like to fool around sometimes." Dean thought about this, "I still love him like a brother but now I don't mind finding him attractive or wanting to have sex with him. That's strange." He resumed sucking anyway, Sam hadn't stirred and his power was choking them trying to escape the barrier.

Gabriel kissed along Sam's neck and ear, nibbling on the skin and lobe, blowing into it. Sam shivered with pleasure. So Gabriel bit him, hard then sucked on the bite and the red skin, biting hard along the neck and each, sucking and licking there. Dean hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard as he could, working his tongue on the slit of his head, around the head, and along every bit of his length.

Sam's head fell back into Gabriel's marking of his neck and his hand shot out to Dean's head, impaling him there and holding him down; thrusting violently and hard into his mouth, filling his throat with his shaft, feeling the desire building. His hips were fucking Dean's mouth, and _damn did it feel so good_, _so hot. _His eyes were open now and he saw Gabriel looking at him, making sure he was focused again. Sam grabbed Gabriel's hair and pulled his face closer, kissing him hard, his tongue seeking Gabriel's and battling with it; moans slipping from all of the men. Dean moaning with pleasure around Sam as he sucked him hard. Gabriel moaning at how good it felt kissing Sam and Sam moaning from the sensations of kissing Gabriel and Dean's mouth on him. Sam tensed as his orgasm came up and tore through him. Dean came from feeling and seeing Sam orgasm in front of him while kissing Gabriel.

Gabriel removed the failing barrier and didn't feel the power anymore. He did feel Sam unbuckling his pants and releasing his own hard member. Sam opened his legs and pulled Gabriel to stand in front of him, his member in his face. Dean came behind him, hard again at the sight of the men together that way. Sam pulled down his pants and Dean helped him out of them. They all stripped down and resumed their places. Sam took Gabriel into his mouth and let it slide into his throat, his finger cupping the Archangel's sac and massaging them gently. His mouth moving up now, his tongue stroking the vein on the bottom. His lips and mouth sucking him harder now, making trails around its length as it did so. Sam licked the precum from the head and tongued the slit making Gabriel throw his head back and moan, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder to keep steady. He felt someone part his butt cheeks and tongue his hole there, circling it, caressing it, and pushing the tongue into him, moving it around then repeating the thrusts of it.

Gabriel felt the explosion of feeling from that tonguing and his hands grabbed Sam's shoulder even harder, thrusting into his mouth harder and deeper now. He felt the tongue stop and groaned in disappointment but rejoiced when a cool liquid took its place, fingers sliding in, one at a time, scissoring and seeking the prostate and the nerve bundle. Then they found it, flicked it, stroked it, making him pant for more and arch into Sam's mouth.

He leaned forward a little knowing what was coming and wanting it. He looked up to see that the whole time they had been doing this, the inside of the building had be alternating between a nightclub, a disco, a roller rink, too many motel rooms, diners, and even the bar they had left before. Creations writhed in ecstasy as they had sex everywhere in every place that flickered into being yet somehow stayed contained in the barn but magically not leaving it. The place was too small to hold all the power these two were releasing but still was magically kept in by their power alone anyway.

Dean pushed into him carefully, sheathing himself there and Gabriel cried out in lust. Sam slowed down his sucking to match Dean's movements into Gabriel, movements getting him used to Dean being there. Once the burning subsided, Gabriel felt need grip him. Need for Sam to suck him harder, need for Dean to screw him even harder. He alternated thrusts into Sam and onto Dean, letting his body tell them what he wanted since all they could do was moan, writhe, and thrust against each other now.

Dean grabbed his hips hard enough to bruise and felt his thrusts go harder and deeper, slamming into the prostate and the nerve bundle, flipping all of Gabriel's switches at the same time, making him cum hard into Sam's mouth. Then getting hard again and having him suck him again, harder than before. Dean peeked over Gabriel to watch Sam suck Gabriel and lust shot through him again even more violent than before. He alternated his gaze from watching himself thrust in and out of Gabriel, Gabriel's blissed out and fast breathing face with its alternating 'OH!' look… to its screwed up eyes and head flying back position, and then to Sam's hollowed out cheeks, wet lips, and eyes shut with pleasure, moaning around the Archangel's member until he felt his orgasm slam into him, through him, into them, and back to him. Dean slammed into Gabriel and tensed as he shot his release into him, crying out loudly, making the building shake. The creations copying their Masters' cries of release, his moans as he came one more time watching Sam suck Gabriel until he came as well; shooting his load into his throat with a loud moan and cry of pleasured bliss. Sam came from the sight and sounds of Gabriel, from the thrusts slamming the man into his throat and most of all, from their mixed sounds echoing over and over again as their creations came as well; rippling around them and from them like ripples on the water when it is laps the shoreline only to flow back out.

The power flowed through him from Dean to Sam, then back to Sam from Dean, making him cum again. Making them cum again, over and over and over again. He realized that if those two did a threesome, they could use the other as a conduit for their powers, letting them flow between them smoothly; delaying the pleasure through the sheer Will of their powers alone.

Gabriel smiled, not even he could do that when he had those powers. The soul-mate connection had taken a new twist with the Winchesters. They allowed them to combine their powers while still letting them be separate powers at the same time. It was a new power that only they could have created together. What gods they made!

In fact, he was willing to bet if he offered them to do it again sometime, they would do that to him again. He was more than willing to try it later on sometime. That had been the most amazing thing he had ever felt and he had lived a very _very_ long time!

They cleaned up magically and dressed, smiling proudly, restoring the barn back to its normal state after admiring what they had done to it while they were fucking. It had looked so cool!

"We need to talk." Gabriel said firmly but smiled happily. He kissed them both softly and popped them back to the Impala. "Your room would be better. I still need to discuss this whole mess you made here with you. Good sex or no good sex." He looked serious now. They needed to handle their powers better than they had been. They needed him to tell them how to use them better. Gabriel just sighed as he popped to the back seat. " I need to fix the deal with the human hunters you with first then we'll talk. Hold on, this won't take long." Gabriel said popping out then returning soon after. "Had to redo reality a bit to make them think you found the Nest and called them that it had moved on. They left after than and thanked you over the phone. It's fixed, don't worry. Just trying not to mess with the universe too much; remember do small changes and it stays balanced." Gabriel ran a hand through his hair then sighed. Eyes on them with regret. "I didn't teach you what to do…this is all my fault. If I had, this never would have happened…I'm sorry about that, guys."

They looked at him and shook their heads. Sure, Gabriel could have explained the powers better but they had been the ones to repress their powers in an attempt to be like they had been when they were human; when they should have been trying to use them like the gods they really were. This was their fault not his. They had been so stupid to assume the god thing would leave room for them to be normal again. They drove sadly to their motel room and felt their illusion of their humanity fade out.

They weren't human anymore, hadn't been for a while now.

They had been in denial of what they really were and what they could do. Sure, Sam always said Dean thought denial was a river in Egypt and often booked a cruise on it but now they both knew that Dean wasn't the only one on that cruise lately. Sam had joined him on it and nearly killed a lot of people for his trouble.

So, no, it wasn't Gabriel's fault.

It was theirs.

So many people could have been hurt because they refused to see the truth. They shouldn't have been surprised they had done it. They had been doing all their _damned_ lives. It was one of the most fatal of the Winchester's flaws. One they had almost paid dearly for.

_Their fault, not his. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove in silence. They parked in silence. They walked to the room in silence.

They now sat in silence, heads down in shame.

They had fucked up bad this time.

Gabriel probably hated them now. He was their friend and had trusted them with these powers.

They had fucked up really badly this time.

They couldn't look at him. They didn't deserve to.

Gabriel watched them and felt bad for them. Yes, they had messed up but not too badly. They had fixed it and that's all he cared about. He suddenly wanted them happy again and didn't know how to do that for them. So he did it another way. He hugged them and told them it was okay, he wasn't mad, and he was still their friend. They looked up now and sighed. Still sad, _still blaming themselves_. Another Winchester trait they had that he wished they would get over soon.

"Why?" Dean asked confused and clearly unsure why they deserved his forgiveness.

"How can you _not_ be mad?" Sam asked, knowing they had been stupid with their powers.

"Because I know how hard it is to learn to use them. The powers take time to use right. You two are still new to them. I expected you to mess up sometimes." Gabriel smiled forgivingly at them, letting his friendship for them show there. "I should have taught you to use them better. That was my fault."

"Well, I guess we should have asked for help." Dean admitted. He should have reached out for advice with the powers more. He had been in denial; he realized that now, thinking he didn't need help. He should have got more help from Gabriel with them.

"Let it go. I have." Gabriel said, sitting between them now, bumping each one in the shoulder the way he had seen them do to each other; knowing it always made them smile. That movement saying 'I forgive you' , 'it's okay', and 'I'm here.' was what it said to them then and what it said to them now. Both men smiled now, knowing Gabriel was trying to make them feel better.

They sat up more now and he stood up, looking around, eyes serious.

"Make some sweets. You need them now." Gabriel laughed in glee as tables of cakes, cookies, tarts, candies, and other delicious confections appeared everywhere; complete with serving maids that proceeded to bring them sweets which they ate hungrily and suddenly felt better.

"Sorry, we messed up, Gabriel." Sam said quietly, losing his smile.

Gabriel sighed and kissed them both hard, letting them know he wasn't mad and had intensely enjoyed what they had done in the barn while trying to get them to relax. He pulled away and smiled gently at them, "Yes, you messed up, and, no, I'm not mad about it. I'm not taking the Trickster god thing away from you. It wasn't the first time Trickster powers went a little wrong, trust me." He looked them in the eyes now. "I want to work with your powers now, make them work for you and tell you what to not do with them. Such as _not_ eating the sweets to fuel your new metabolisms, _not_ using your powers and letting them build until they explode out of you, and _not_ having sex because it isn't convenient while you're on a hunt. You _have _to eat the sweets, you _have _to use your powers, very frequently or the boredom will make your powers go crazy, and most of all, you _have_ to have sex daily, frequently and with lots of people; orgies are preferable to maintain the powers. Why do you think I have so much sex for? All Trickster powers require sex to balance them since the powers are sexually based anyway. Even the ones Father gave me; I've always needed sex and sweets to balance them; he taught me that. I should have remembered to teach you that, too."

"Damn, Gabriel, I mean…_damn!_" Dean fairly shouted, "Is that _all?_ Because we are officially amazed that you didn't go frikkin _crazy_ when you had them." Sam nodded in agreement, shock on his face. He felt faintly like a Incubus now.

"I have to ask because, as a hunter, I sound like a Incubus now. Do we feed when we have sex? I don't want to do that." Dean said, feeling dirty and evil now. _Should he be hunting himself?_

"No, not really. The powers do feed off the sex somewhat; that's how they balance each other, but it mostly makes your metabolism and powers balance better. Here's how it works: the sweets feed your metabolism, fuel it. The sex balances the power and the metabolism, keeps them from overwhelming each other _and_ you. The powers have to be used often or they build up, take a life of their own, and well, you already went through it and bought the t-shirt, so why harp about it? Live and learn, I always say." Gabriel explained, knowing they would understand that part; it had taken him a while to figure it out. He wanted them to have the help he didn't. They had always been dealt the _worst _hands when they were human, he wanted them to have _better_ hands now, _better_ lives, not the horrifying, death dealing, '_let's kill the Winchesters'_ ones they used to have.

"Hunting? Do we have to stop?" Sam asked, suddenly not wanting to; he liked helping and saving people. He looked at Dean, whose face reflected his own worries.

"No, you should be able to keep doing it. To be honest, the powers should help you, not hinder you, once you balance them out and maintain them properly. It's not that hard. Do small magic, in small moments and discreet magic between the big magic, and orgies twice a day should keep the balance." Gabriel smiled now as they processed the words.

"Orgies, twice a day? I don't know if we have the time for _that_ much sex." Dean said, suddenly sex god had a whole _new_ meaning to him. He was going to be sore if he did _that_.

"Or one _really_ big one, like you have been doing. With real people is best but created ones will work, too." Gabriel added, pulling a server to him and playing with her butt. The gods smiled and chuckled at him. Even without the powers, he was a cheerful letch.

"The really big orgy sounds good to me." Sam nodded, two orgies a day was a bit much.

"Me, too." Dean agreed and Gabriel laughed again, letting the server go and grabbing a cookie. "Anything else you need to tell us?"

"Two things. One, don't ever pull that shit of repressing your powers and not maintaining them again or I will show you just how badly an Archangel _can_ kick a Trickster's ass. Two, I really _loved_ what we did in the barn and would love to repeat it again with you two sometime or you could just let me join in an orgy once in a while with you two and I will be happy with that as well." He looked at them and let his eyes show just how much he appreciated their bedroom skills.

"In that case…" Both men made their clothes disappear with magic and took Gabriel's away the same way. "I think we should just do it again. Just to be sure you really enjoyed it as much as you think you did. After all, we wouldn't want you making up your mind before being sure you are hot for our forms, _would _we?" The bed was larger now, motel bedding now silky black and white, complete with silk blanket, sheets, and pillow cases. They lay back on the bed looking sexy as sin and threw him a seductive look. "You coming?"

Gabriel walked over and crawled between them. "Not yet, but I hope to soon." He purred into their ears and their hands touched him. Their lips kissed him and moved along his body, leaving wet tongue trails in their wake. Sam leaned in, nipping his neck and ear, to say, "Want you inside me, Gabriel, want you in _every_ way, want to be _inside_ you." Then Dean, not to be out done by his brother, leaned in to say, "I want to suck you, lick you all over, and have you take me_, too_."

Gabriel groaned and gave into their hot promises and they descended on each other in a frenzy of want and need; all thought erased by their words in the Archangel's ears, their prayers to him.

Gabriel, in turn, the good Archangel that he was, fulfilled all those prayers, fulfilled the two gods, and they fulfilled him so completely he forgot to complain when they coated him with sweets. Then ate them off him, then ate his shaft and body with their hungry mouths; keeping to his orders to eat their sweets…and him.

In the wee hours, their moans, curses, begging, and sounds of desire resounded around them. They had sex on pool tables, bars, tables, several beds, and even in a pool of cool water a few times. The scenery changing as the powers swirled around them, through them, sending them spiraling into that pleasure over and over again.

Gabriel left the next morning, making himself look presentable again with a burst of power, waving to the sexy gods on the bed looking at him with sated and happy expressions goodbye.

Sure, it wasn't love. He knew it wasn't _that_. It was _sex,_ just really amazing sex from two gods who wanted to have it with him. He was fine with that. There were no promises of more, though they knew there would be sometimes. There were no sweet words. It was down and dirty, '_make it feel good touches'_ and multiple orgasms pouring through them all.

It was hot bodies demanding more. It was lips, hands, bodies touching. It was sex, the best kind. The _'I want it'_ kind. Gabriel's favorite kind.

They may not feed off it completely but _damn!_

An Incubus had nothing on those Trickster gods. In fact, Gabriel was sure they could teach one a few things, really _really_ fun things.

He left in a flurry of feathers and the faint after scent of rich chocolate.

The gods, now unable to sleep, got up and dressed. They made the bed normal again and called Bobby, who had left them a voice mail to call him as soon as they got it. Women served them chocolate covered cherries and whip-topped strawberries as they researched and talked over the new case with their adopted father; keeping his drink filled the whole while with bourbon as they worked.

It was a Shifter case and they knew they needed to go soon.

But first, they had something to do.

_Each other_ until they screamed their names, at least seven more times. Maybe _more_.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The shifter was an _idiot_. That was the truth in their not-so-humble opinions.

The shifter had taken them one at a time and tied them to some poles. The gods faced each other and sighed. It had taken them as they planned it to. Now they sat in a stinky sewer, sitting in something similar to sludge found in drains, and watching as a very confused shifter tried to download their memories…and failed. After the third try, they had mercy on the poor idiot.

"That won't _work._" Dean scowled. Thinking that the bastard was giving his hair a permanent hand print. He had just fixed it, too.

The shifter jumped in surprise at his tone, knowing it was true but not wanting to admit it.

Now he tried Sam. Failing…again. Sam's eyes rolled to eye his own hair. Sewage was on that hand, _ewww! _He used his power to get it out of his hair since it was sewer crap and that stuff _stinks_ if you leave it in too long.

Like for an hour. Like how long they had let themselves be tied up and not be downloaded into a Shifter's noggin.

An hour too long, in Sam's not-so-humble opinion.

"Dean…" Sam said, looking at his brother in frustration… and dawning boredom. _Crap!_

"I _know_." Dean sighed and looked around. The room was already shimmering into some other place. A pool hall maybe? Sam wanted to play pool apparently.

Now a pool hall took the place of the sewer scene, complete with tables and bar, bartender and waitresses. The shifter looked around even more confused and his eyes were wide with fear as he looked at them, pointing.

The ropes disappeared from the gods and they stood up, eyeing the muck all over their pants and jackets. Then shook themselves and let their powers clean them up. Dean's hair was perfect again and so was Sam's. Both made kisses appear in one hand and ate them with twin evil grins.

The shifter was really scared now.

"I _really_ hate sewers." Dean said eyeing the pool hall and letting it stay, but the smell of the real place lingered so he made the smell go away, too. Now it smelled of smoke, whiskey, and felt. He liked it.

"Yeah, we _never_ get kidnapped to _nice _places. Why is that? Aren't we _special _enough?" Sam teased then turned to eye the terrified shifter.

"Apparently _not_." Dean teased back and looked at it again, too.

The shifter's eyes searched for an escape and found none. Just a pool hall that shouldn't be there and two men that used to be tied up and dirty and were now free and clean. It was worried about just _what_ they might be.

"We should put it out of its misery." Sam said.

"We _should_." Dean said knowing Sam was right. Teasing something you are planning on killing was a bit like playing with the chicken before you cook it. Kind of sick way of doing things.

"What are you?" The shifter stammered, voice soft with terror at the two smiling men in front of it.

"Trickster gods. I'm Dean Winchester, that's Sam Winchester, my brother and lover. We're here to kill you." Dean explained as if saying 'Hi, I'm Dean Winchester. I'm an aquarius. I like long walks on the beach, lots of alcohol and sex, and frisky men and women.' Like he had to the cops when hunting a poltergeist a few years before. Sam laughed at him and Dean smiled back. It did sound weird when he said it that way.

"What?" The shifter didn't know how to respond to the fact that not only had two gods _let _him kidnap them, they had also just told him they were there to _kill _him. Surely he had heard _wrong_.

"We're Trickster gods and Hunters. You heard that part correctly. Weren't you _listening_?" Dean said coldly, the shifter had killed two people already and he didn't get any more if they had a say in it.

"We're here to kill you." Sam repeated just as coldly. One of them had been a friend of his from Stanford so he was not happy with this creature.

The creature, being the smart thing it was, ran toward the door of the 'pool hall' and ran into a wall.

"That's not _really_ a door there." Sam said eyeing it with disdain.

The creature tried again…and hit another wall. Then spent the next ten minutes trying for the door and…hitting a wall. Dean kept _moving_ the door.

Sam eventually made Dean stop moving the door and made the place a sewer again.

The Shifter promptly huddled in a far corner crying and shaking in terror, gibbering and eyes staying on them at all times.

Both gods sighed and nodded. It was time to end it. They had their fun.

Poor _idiot_ shifter thing.

"Come here." Dean commanded and winked at Sam, who smirked now.

The creature came with a whimper to them. Eyes wide.

"You killed two people." Dean said.

The Shifter nodded.

"One was his _friend._" Dean motioned to Sam.

The shifter gulped and looked at Sam before returning to look at Dean again.

"You have a choice: quick painless death or we let you run and kill you painfully when we catch you. Which would you prefer?" Dean offered.

Sam smiled coldly. He was all for option number 2.

"Quick, please." The shifter stood there and looked at Sam. "I'm sorry I killed your friend. I _really _am."

"No, you're not. You're just afraid because I'm a god and I want you dead for killing my friend." Sam said coldly.

The shifter nodded and bowed its head.

Dean shoved the knife into it and killed it in one swift movement. Both watched the body fall to the ground and felt nothing but satisfaction.

"I was _hoping_ for option 2." Sam admitted. Becky had been a good friend of his when he had been in college. She didn't deserve to be raped and slaughtered by that thing.

"I know. I was, too." Dean said eyeing the corpse before making it turn into sewer sludge and making it join the rest of the sludge on the floor.

I want to stay for the funeral." Sam said and Dean nodded. He would go, too. He felt bad for failing to save the girl and Sam needed the moral support.

"Let's go, Sammy." Dean said walking toward the entrance they had been brought down through. Sam following at his heels, suddenly hungry again. He nibbled on a bar of chocolate as they walked, offering Dean some and not saying much.

"Sorry I couldn't save her, Sammy." Dean said stopping at the hole they needed to go up. He looked at Sam with sadness.

"He posed as me to kill her, to get into her house." Sam said hoarsely and began to cry. Dean pulled him close and let him cry into his jacket. The sobs were hard to hear but felt like they were harder for Sam to cry. Sam stopped shortly after and wiped his eyes off like he did when he was a kid, warming Dean's heart. Such an innocent gesture for such a painful situation.

"We couldn't have gotten there in time." Dean tried to make Sam feel better as they climbed up to the light.

"We had just seen her. We knew it was a shifter." Sam said sadly. He should have known it would go after her. He should have stayed to protect her.

"We couldn't have known it was going to go after her. There were two other possible targets he was seen stalking. It could have been any of them." Dean climbed out and laid his torso on the Impala's hood and stroked her, sighing happily. The smells of chrome, steel, oil, petrol, and rubber soothing his soul, along with Sam's hand on his shoulder; they eased some of the pain of losing their innocent to that monster, to wipe out the smell of the sewers they'd just emerged from.

"She can't join in the next orgy, Dean. The bed's not big enough." Sam attempted to tease. Dean was right, it had targeted others. No target had been safe from it.

"Don't listen to him, baby. If we had you, we wouldn't need all the others in the bed." Dean turned his head to look at Sam and winked. Sam laughed loudly now.

"I could turn her into a woman and save you the trouble." Sam said smiling.

"Then I would turn your laptop into one." Dean countered grinning, glad Sam was feeling better now.

"Could she be a red head?" Sam asked, getting into the car.

"I never said it would be a she, and , yes, 'he' could be a red head." Dean said starting the car.

"Good, then the Impala would have black hair and be a girl." Sam said, putting on his seatbelt.

"Well, as much as I would like to see that, I think she should stay a car." Dean said pulling out onto the street and joining traffic. "At least for now, since I'd like to get home to Bobby's soon. And, while popping in and out is kinda fun, I'd rather ride there in my girl; if you don't mind."

"Dean." Sam said feeling that urge again. Dean flicked an eye his way and quirked a brow up.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean asked, heading for the motel.

"We need women. Or men, whichever you prefer. It's your turn to fetch them." Sam said grinning. He was bored again which meant that Dean was probably bored by now, too.

"Agreed. " Dean groaned and sucked on a lollipop to control his sweet's urge until they pulled into the parking space.

"Man, I am so horny right now it's not funny." Sam moaned in frustration and Dean felt the frustration, too. Sam got out and Dean put it into reverse, taking the time to say, "Be back soon, Sammy. There's a bar down the street. I will find someone." Then Sam chuckled at his playful face.

"Sure, I'll get the sweets set up." Sam said and headed to the room, wishing for a table full of cake, all kinds of cake. Sure enough, one long table with lots of cakes lined the opposite wall now when he got into the room. Sam had a thought and made some squeeze bottles of chocolate and strawberry sauce appear by the bed, and added a tube of lube, in case he brought a guy.

The bed was made bigger and he created music for atmosphere. Sammy himself made his clothes vanish away and crawled under the silk sheets he had just made the bed have along with a silk comforter and pillow cases. He sat up against the headboard and let the sheet bunch in his lap and waited for Dean to return.

Soon Dean was back with four women…and two men. All saw Sam in the bed and got heated looks on their faces. Sam looked at Dean and smiled. Dean smiled back and motioned to the others. Sam got out of bed and pulled a blonde woman with him and a dark haired guy along as well. Dean grinned widely once Sam made his choices and undressed. He walked to the bed and the others followed.

They took the women and the men in turns with a little fun with each other thrown in at odd times. Somewhere in the middle of it, Gabriel joined in and took a few turns of his own, with them and the others. After it was over, the others left and Gabriel stayed over. Then they had some more fun because there was nothing else to do.

Somewhere on their way to godhood the gods had stopped needing sleep and now didn't sleep at all.

They didn't miss it but had hoped to be able to again eventually. Sleep was no longer on the list of things they could do.

Fucking an Archangel senseless was. So they went with what they could do.

It was a good time for all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The funeral hit Sam hard. His eyes were haunted and they never left the coffin, never lost that self-loathing look. Dean knew Sam still blamed himself for it but couldn't stop Sam from feeling it. So he called Bobby and the old man answered.

"Dean." His whiskey was beer. Dean always made it beer; he even made Bobby's coffee into beer when he called. Dean _really_ liked beer apparently. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just needed to talk." Dean said as Sam stood talking to her family and hugging them as they cried, them hugging him as he cried as well.

"What's wrong?" Bobby said, something was making Dean hurt. He _never _called just to talk.

"It's a long story, Bobby. Long story short, Shifter killed one of Sam's friends from school and he is taking it hard. Blames himself." Dean said sadly, tearing up a little now.

"Which means you now blame _yourself._" Bobby said gruffly, knowing how their brains worked. Those gods would blame themselves for anything. Losing an innocent hit them harder than anything else could.

"Yeah." Dean began to cry and Sam came over. Sam took the phone and pulled Dean into his chest to cry there.

"Sam." Bobby said, his whiskey was bourbon now. A good sign. Sam was being there for Dean. They were falling apart over this and the only thing holding Sam together was his brother, and vice versa. They needed him. "Come _home_, son."

"I don't know, Bobby, this Trickster thing is complicated. There is a lot of stuff we have to do to maintain it. We don't want to impose." Sam said, Dean held on and cried still. Sam voice was getting husky, too. Tears coming again for him as well.

"I don't _care_, come home." Bobby said, hearing Sam breaking was hurting his heart, hearing Dean cry over the phone was hurting him too. "You belong here now. _Come home, Sam_."

"We will." Sam said softly and hung up. His head fell and he cried now too, his eyes on the grave of the girl he couldn't save and he blamed himself one more time believing every word.

Dean cried into Sam's jacket and the image of her dead on the ground, tortured and raped, spooled through his brain. 'You _should_ have saved her, you _should_ have known.' Echoing in his head, his heart buying every word.

They stopped crying shortly after and went to stand by the grave, dirt piled on top of it now.

"I'm so _sorry_, Becky." Dean whispered laying another rose on the dirt, wiping his tears away but leaving a dirty streak in their place.

"Should have saved you, Becks." Sam said, "Should have known it would go after you. Bad shit follows us around, we knew that. We just didn't expect it to follow us to you. I'll miss you, _I'm sorry._" Sam knelt in the dirt and used his magic to make teacup roses bloom over the gravesite, making sure they would keep growing and always grow back if cut off or mowed over with an extra burst of magic. Dean knelt on the other and added his magic to Sam's and the flowers bloomed on the other side of the grave now, white and all colors showing.

"Teacup roses?" Dean asked as they watched the roses bloom.

"Her favorite flower." Sam explained and cried a little then stopped, sighing.

"They're pretty." Dean admitted, stroking the satiny petals one last time before standing and helping Sam up. They brushed themselves off and headed to the car.

"Where to?" Dean asked, hungry for sweets, hungry for sex, power flaring inside him but only wanting to cry for the one they couldn't save. He knew they should meet these urges but it hurt to think that if enjoying the sweets, having an orgy or lots of sex, and maybe if the power blew him apart, it wouldn't feel so much like he had killed her himself by not figuring out it had been following them the whole _damn_ time.

"Bobby's." Sam said feeling the same as Dean, but hurting too much to do what the urges told them to. "He said come home."

Dean drove back to the motel and went into the room pulling Sam behind him. He sat on the bed and fed him some sweets and Sam fed him some. Neither ate much; just enough to fuel their metabolism.

"Let me take away your pain, Sammy._"_ Dean said sighing, kissing his cheek. "I can make it stop for a while."

"Yes, you _can_." Sam said holding Dean closer and whispering in his ear, "I can help yours, too."

"Please _do_." Dean said.

Both ate a few more sweets as they held each other until the urge to cry passed once more.

They kissed softly and their hands caressed each other with a gentleness that was not their norm. This was _not _about sex. It was _not _about maintaining the balance between power and metabolism. It was about comfort and taking away each other's pain for a little while. It was less about power and more about love; and that was what they needed right now. The powers could wait, they needed this more.

Their sex was slow and gentle, not rushed or frantic. Afterward they lay together and felt the blame settle back into their chests again and they felt heavier once more. The pain was back, the self-loathing filled them again. It was their fault, they were sure. Each taking the blame but both sharing it_._

They cleaned the room and drove out to South Dakota. No music played. No conversation was made but for a few stilted words. They made good time and parked the car in the yard.

It was a sunny day and the dogs played in the yard. They _didn't_ hear or feel either.

There _was_ a sense of home and peace to this place. They _didn't _feel it.

They _did _get out of the car and shut the doors _slowly_.

They _did_ stand there watching the house and consider running back into the car and _leaving_. They _didn't _do it though.

They _did _walk up to the porch and knocked on the door. Neither looking up, neither able to see past their despair.

They _did_ let the older man pull them close and hug them, telling them it wasn't their faults, that they couldn't have known. They _heard _it but didn't_ believe _it.

They just cried as if their hearts were breaking and Bobby's broke _with _them.

Those gods may have been made gods but _damned _if they weren't still human enough to cry, to regret, to place blame on themselves at lost lives, and to know they should save people and _not _let them die.

Bobby was sad for them but glad too.

They were still themselves under all that power and he knew they still needed him.

He had said "Come home." and they had come to _him._

Their home was here, with him, gods or no gods, they were still his sons.

_He loved them._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby got used to the orgies, the constant sweets, and the bursts of magic that worked through his yard and his home. He got used to shooing half-naked people out of the room he was in and learned to know when the gods were switching his alcohol again or when they kept changing his car to different ones because they figured he needed a better one. He ended up with a muscle truck and they left it at that. Bobby admired the new vehicle and liked it.

Weeks passed into months and they stayed on. They helped with research and they helped Ellen with the bar; bartending, serving drinks, and with household repairs and research on cases for her. Neither talked about what happened with Becky but then they didn't _have_ to. They both knew it _already._

It was _their _fault she was dead and they accepted the blame in true Winchester fashion.

That is to say they took it to heart and _kept _it there.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Another month passed and they decided they should hunt again. That is to say that Bobby tossed them a file and said it needed their expertise.

People were getting killed by something at Christmas time and it was dragging them up the chimney; stuffing them there. Bobby figured witches but the gods thought pagan gods. The Anti-Claus. Bobby looked it up and agreed it could be. They needed some of that herb that marked the victims, Meadow Sweet.

They drove off and turned up the music. Bobby watched them leave smiling. He had figured it was a god but used witches to get their attention. He also knew it might take a god to kill a god, or two of them to be exact.

Besides they _needed _to hunt again, to get back into it, where they _belonged._

He just hoped they would kill it quick.

He had Christmas shopping to do while they were gone, a tree to get, and a dinner to cook, and guests to invite. They were spending it with him this year instead of a shitty motel room and giving magazines and motor oil from a gas station as gifts. Which, thankfully enough, meant that he didn't have to spend this one alone, getting drunk like he usually did and being just plain miserable and alone yet again.

Life was good now.

Soon enough, they returned with bags of gifts for everyone, including Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Bobby. They had a tree tied to the top of the car and some food to help with dinner. Ellen followed behind in her truck, bags of gifts in the back as well; Ash holding them down. Jo and Missouri rode in the passenger side, smiling in expectation.

Bobby came out and was surprised to see them all. They unloaded the bags. The gods brought in the tree and helped get it into its stand. Ellen carried the groceries in and put them away for the next day.

The gods let their magic loose to the house and amazed everyone. Laurels hung everywhere, lights hung everywhere, flickering nicely. Boughs of holly wound around the staircase of their own accord. The fireplace lit up and stockings hung in front of it, now full with candy and gifts for each of them.

Christmas floated through the air and the place sparkled, it was so clean. Eggnog was on the table with gold glasses to pour it into. Tables of sweets lined the walls and women and men dressed in Santa outfits and elf outfits served drinks. Every alcohol that they liked sat on the counter now, with cups sitting close by.

They all hugged the gods and thanked them. A red-headed waitress approached Bobby but Ellen shooed her away from him. Bobby grinned at the gesture and she grinned back before getting herself some eggnog.

A few minutes later, a feathery sound came and two Angels stood there. One smiling softly as he looked around him with growing curiosity and the other grinning lecherously at Ellen who hugged him and pushed him away laughing.

"Castiel! You came; we hoped you would." Dean said and hugged the shyer Angel. Castiel smiled wider now hugging them both.

"Wow, gods, who knew?" Castiel said proudly. His friends were gods now and he was happy to spend time with them.

"What about me?" Gabriel pouted and the gods smiled slyly eying the mistletoe hanging in the archway which hadn't been there before, and just happened to be hanging right over his head. Both suspected he'd done that himself on purpose to get them to kiss him but didn't mind be given the opportunity of a Christmas Eve kiss from their favorite Archangel lover. So Sam came up and kissed Gabriel hard, taking his breath. Dean came up and kissed him harder, this time Gabriel looked totally unfocused and panted. Both gods looked at him laughing and he recovered quickly.

"We could never forget about you, Gabriel. You saved our lives." Sam said smiling widely at the Archangel who shrugged. It was true.

"Never thanked you for that, Angel god." Bobby said softly, handing the Angels some eggnog. "But thank you."

"Never a problem." Gabriel said nodding happily to all his old friends and new friends, "They are my friends. I did it for them." Both gods held up a drink in respect and he held up his.

"Am I missing something?" Castiel said catching the lust-filled look in their eyes as they looked at each other. There was something there.

"Not if you play your cards right, Angel man." Dean whispered into his ear while Sam kissed the other one, whispering as well, "I could always use another Angel…in my bed."

Dean took this as his clue to add, "And mine, always willing to welcome another Angel. If you're interested…"

They both stood back and eyed the flustered Angel and waited for an answer. "Got a _present_ for you, Cas." And he knew what they meant and _wanted_ it.

"I'm interested." His blue eyes looked at them in a new way and then to his brother who smiled and eyed them, too. Both wanting the gods, both wanting to be in their beds or bed, whichever mood struck them at any given time.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that." Both gods said at the same time then laughed at their saying it together. They both headed to get some sweets and Bobby followed. The others talked and joked across the room.

"Gods." Bobby began. He was glad to have a moment alone with them.

"Bobby?" Sam asked. Seeing that something was on his mind.

"About _Becky_." Bobby said and watched as they tensed then hid their reactions to the name with smiles.

"What about her?" Sam said softly, his smile slipping a little.

"It wasn't your faults. You couldn't have known the shifter would pick her out of the others." Bobby said and their expressions hardened. He saw they didn't believe that. Just like he'd already known they didn't.

"She was the only one we visited. Of course we should have _known_ it would choose her." Dean said sadly.

"You gods should stop that thinking right now. That kind of thinking gets you nowhere." Ellen said walking up, the others behind her. They had heard every word.

"You two are not to blame here. You aren't. " Castiel attempted to reassure them softly. He could sense their pain from there, the self-recrimination.

"It's not your fault, you know that. Deep down you know that. Both of you." Jo said taking their faces in her hands and pulling them up to kiss them lightly on a cheek each. "You can't keep blaming yourselves for something you had no control over."

"You are not omnipresent, guys. Just because you're gods don't mean you could have seen this coming." Gabriel said , hitting on the problem that no one else had seen. They all ran back over in their minds what he had said and turned to look at them, realization in their eyes.

The gods were gods and had assumed they would have sensed the creature's intent. As gods, they _should have _been able to tell who he was going after but _hadn't_. As gods, they _should have_ been able to save her.

The gods popped out of sight and they stared at the spot where they had stood. Compassion filled them and the Angels let their Angel senses look for the gods, finding them easily. Both Angels vanished as well to end up standing beside the Impala, where the gods sat on her hood, knees pulled up and heads leaning against them, eyes staring ahead at nothing but their own thoughts. Their arms hugged their legs tightly and their tear marks shone in the moonlight.

"Sam, Dean, minor gods like you two, and partially me, can't do that kind of thing. Gods like us aren't _that_ powerful. Only God himself can do that, never us. It's one of our limitations, I'm sorry to say." Gabriel said gently, joining them on the hood and leaning his head between them pulling them into his lap and wrapping his long legs on each one's outer leg, giving him his comfort without words. Castiel came up and joined them on the other side, facing his brother, facing them. His arms reached for them and leaned into them as well, lending his comfort as well.

Somewhere in the night, in the middle of Angels, there came a keening sound, a wounded cry, and a broken sound, and sobs of what was _lost_ and would _never_ be seen again. In the arms of their friends, the gods gave up their pain, gave up the despair they had hidden, and most of all, gave up the dream that one day their powers would benefit anyone but themselves. They mourned that loss most of all. They were meant to save people and they couldn't save _one_ girl. They had _failed_ her. They wished they had saved her, and that by saving _her_, they could save the hope of saving _others_. The Angels soothed them and held them. They told them they could still save others, this was just one time they couldn't, there would be more chances to do it. There would be others they _would_ save. They said they were _loved_, they said they _mattered,_ they said they were a force for _good_ and they _would _prevail. The Angels swore to fight with them if need be. They swore they would be there for them if they needed them, _always_ their friends, _always_ by their sides.

The others watched from the porch and watched as the Angels unfurled their large wings and wrapped them around the sobbing gods, lending their Graces to healing their pain along with their words. The humans sent up their prayers to God that he would help them through this, that he would heal their pain, and he would let them get over this enough to get back to helping people more. So they would _not _be so afraid of losing the fight to protect the innocent from the evil that was out there; even though the innocents had no idea it was there or what awaited them in the darkness.

Amidst all this love and comfort, the gods broke and felt the pieces fall back into place, healing them a little at a time. For every tear, they got a kiss, and for every bit of pain they let out, a bit of love got in to take its place. Christmas didn't bring gifts of weapons or other stuff, although there was probably that under the tree, too. Christmas brought something so much more precious and so much more valuable to those gods.

Christmas brought them healing and helped them forgive themselves for failing to save a girl; a girl they had wanted to save so much it _hurt _to know they had failed to do so.

Gifts of weapons and books, and other things were given that day but Sam and Dean only recalled the best one.

The gift of love and friendship that had healed their broken hearts and wounded spirits.

There was no better gift.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean lay in the arms of the Angels in their new magically larger bed and did not move. None of them slept, neither the Angels nor the gods. Both were not able to anymore. They just lay there touching in lazy circles on the other's bare skin and enjoyed the _good_ feeling again. Of course, sweets appeared when they were hungry and the Angels fed them to the gods, occasionally they had sex again then rested then resumed. There was no hurry to the acts. It was Christmas and they wanted to enjoy feeling good again. Throughout the night, they continued this pattern and didn't think to stop it.

They now knew they couldn't save everyone but at least they could save the next one or the next one. They wouldn't stop trying to. They valued life and cherished it. They wanted to_ protect _it.

Whatever they did from now on, they wouldn't give up again. They weren't alone. They had their friends and their Angels. It was enough to give them hope again.

It made them want to hunt again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Bobby sat sipping coffee and it suddenly was bourbon. He smiled.

"Sam." He turned and stopped in surprise, seeing it was Dean smiling slyly.

"Sam said you like bourbon better so…" Dean explained pointing to the cup.

"I don't mind beer if you prefer to make it that way." Bobby said, admitting he had come to expect it from Dean, "It lets me know it's you." Dean looked pleased with that and turned it to beer.

"If you prefer." He said smiling.

"You can have let it be bourbon a little longer, I was drinking that." Bobby smirked, missing the bourbon already. Soon enough it was bourbon again and Dean laughed.

"Merry Christmas, Bobby." He said handing him a small box. Bobby put down his cup and took the box. "It's from both of us." Bobby teared up but opened it anyway.

A small white light show in the box and floated up into his hand, gently winking and floating there, so small and beautiful. There came gasps of surprise and awe from behind them and the men turned to see Ellen, Jo, Missouri and Ash standing there eyes full of awe as they stared at the small white light. Sam pulled the Angels along behind him into the kitchen, looking pleased with Bobby.

"_How?_ What is…." Bobby tried to ask but didn't have to. The gods knew what he was asking already.

"It's a piece of our souls, a small one. Gabriel and Castiel helped extract some from each of us last night and combined it for us into one piece." Sam said coming to sit on the other side of Bobby, smiling softly. "It's for you. Just let it inside you, let it go to yours, and we will be in there forever. A real living piece of us. A piece that represents our love for you."

Bobby cried now, unashamed, as his eyes stared at the tiny piece of his sons' souls they had given him, trusted him with, and wanted him to have forever. He watched as the light floated into his chest and met his own soul, and set off a warmth he had never felt inside before. So much love flooded him now, so much trust.

Sam and Dean hugged him.

"We love you, Bobby." Sam said, taking a hand to wipe his tears away.

"We love you, Bobby." Dean said, helping to wipe them off as well.

"You're our father and we wanted you to have that. So you'd know how we feel about you, even as changed as we are. Thank you for loving us. Thank you for being our _home,_ not this house, not this place. _You_, Bobby, you're our _home_." Sam said and Dean nodded, love in their eyes.

"You're my sons, gods, always will be." Bobby said gruffly, regaining his composure again. "Even when you're idjits, like you are most of the time, you're my sons." He looked down and then looked at them. "I love you, gods, just like my own." His face was serious and they knew he meant every word.

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam said suddenly making the table larger and full of breakfast food and sweets to eat.

"Yeah, thanks." Dean said and reached for a piece of cherry pie and ice cream. Sam laughed at the awkward way he was holding it and helped him get it over Bobby without spilling it on his lap anyway. Both men laughing at it.

Everyone laughed as well and dug in, talking excitedly about their plans. Plans that now included the Angels, surprisingly. Later they opened presents and sang carols, not everyone on key but no one really minded.

The gods got sweaters, a gun, some bullets, a new knife a piece, and an amulet with two feathers woven into its core, one white, one gray. Castiel and Gabriel's gift to them. An Angelic GPS that would let them find them anywhere. The gods put them on right away and the Angels smiled, glad they'd liked the gifts.

Ellen got a new shotgun, some shells, a sweater, a necklace and earrings with a small diamond in them (She looked at Bobby when she got it and he blushed red, no secret who gave her that one), and an amulet like the gods from the Angels. She thanked them and put it on. It made her feel safe knowing the Angels had given it to her.

Jo got a car from Bobby's yard he had fixing up for her as a surprise, a charm bracelet with crosses and protection symbols around it, a new iron knife, a silver knife, and an amulet from the Angels, which she put on as well, hugging them in thanks.

Ash got a new laptop from the gods, a satellite phone from Bobby, a sweater, a new knife, and an amulet from the Angels. He put his on and thanked them, offering to drink with them anytime they wanted and to help them with information anytime they wanted it. Gabriel said he'd drink with him later and Ash laughed, liking the former Trickster already.

Bobby got a new hat, with his favorite football team on it, a new watch (He looked at Ellen and she smiled, she had known his had broken last week), a new Lincoln quarter which he collected, and an amulet from the Angels. He put it on and grinned, appreciating the gift and what it signified for the Angels. Their protection and their concern for them.

Gabriel got a book; The Kama Sutra. He also got a new necklace with his name carved into it. He got a bottle of rye whiskey and a personalized mug. He also got a new collapsible pool cue. The gods had already given their gift last night so he didn't need to worry about theirs. He had liked theirs very much. He leered at the gods offering again and they winked with a quirked brow each, eyes undressing him mentally, letting him know the offer was accepted. He grinned widely at them.

Castiel got a new trenchcoat and necklace with his name carved into it. He got a pool cue and some books on Angels, in Latin of course. He too remembered the gods' gift and smiled shyly at them, wondering if he could do it again. Both gods smiled gently at him and nodded, letting him know he was more than welcome to join them.

**(Proofread from here on now)**

Later on they took off to a motel with the Angels for some privacy. They needed sex again and they wanted privacy for it. The others laughed and marveled at their new Trickster regiment.

"So they really have to eat sweets all the time?" Jo asked and Bobby nodded.

"It fuels their metabolism, it like a damn hummingbird on crack to be honest. They have to eat sweets just to function." Bobby explained.

"And the sex thing?" Ash asked. They were nymphos or something, _damn!_

"They have to have sex a lot. Several small sessions or one really large one. Since they been here, they been doing several little ones with their creations. Turns out the sex balances out the metabolism which helps balance their powers." Bobby said.

"So are they still brothers or _aren't _they?" Ellen had to ask. She had definitely heard them having sex last night, crying out each other's names.

"Well, that's complicated. In their minds, they kind of are, but as gods the dynamics are different. They aren't human anymore and so the human ideas don't always apply, sex works like that. They can have sex with each because they aren't _really_ brothers anymore, _genetic or otherwise_. They just choose to enjoy each other's…company once in a while without the love stuff that humans attach to it. To them it's just sex, nothing big. Don't get me wrong, they still think of each other as brothers but not in the human sense. See, gods have sex with each other because technically they are just powerful beings with powers that happen to be related somewhat. That's how they are now. It's weird but there it is." Bobby tried _not_ to confuse them.

"So they _really _don't sleep anymore?" Ellen asked. They hadn't slept since she had gotten there.

"No, that stopped a while back. They don't sleep because their bodies no longer require it." Bobby explained it the way they had explained it to him.

"And the power usage around the house and in the yard? What's up with that?" Ash asked, he had noticed them doing stuff at odd times and changing it back right after.

"They have to use them or they get repressed and risk the powers coming out on their own, possibly hurting someone. So small things get changed then get changed back. It maintains the levels of power in their bodies that way. They can do big stuff, reality changes, shape-shifting, and other stuff too but usually save them for when they're really needed." Bobby saw the surprise on all their faces at this news and chuckled. Those gods had more power than they would ever need in any lifetime, let alone for eternity, which is what they had now.

"Wow." Ash said sitting down with a thud into his chair.

The others agreed and chuckled.

"No wonder they felt guilty. All that power and unable to save someone. That would eat at me too." Ellen said sad now that she understood what had driven them to break down last night. It was horrible to know you had power and _yet_ that power couldn't protect the person you were trying to protect. It _had _to hurt to know that.

They all nodded and thought of the gods. They knew they would be okay though. They had them behind them after all.

Bobby stole a kiss under the mistletoe from Ellen before going to the study to read. Ellen joined him and helped with the books. Jo and Ash went out to look under the hood of her new car and the house was quiet.

The motel room wasn't. Not in any way could it have been called quiet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all fell into bed, clothes magicked away and bodies grasping each other. Sam grabbed Cas and kissed him hard, pulling him against him slotting himself against him and sliding, making the Angel moan and grab his butt to press him closer against him, craving more contact. Both men crying out their pleasure at the body contact and the friction. Dean pulled Gabriel against him and kissed down his body to his groin and the hardened part of him. His mouth took him in and made the Archangel writhe from the pleasure of it.

Soon Sam was doing the same to Cas and Dean was spreading Gabriel and prepping him, then entering him, making him buck into Dean, thrusting onto him, needing more. Sam joined in this activity by entering Cas, after careful prepping of course. Both Angels writhed beneath the young gods moaning louder, crying out for more, urging them to go faster and take them harder. Dirty phrases and names were shouted in pleasure as the gods brought the Angels to orgasm repeatedly until they cried out their own in a loud moan, and they switched positions.

Cas took Sam the way Sam had taken him and made him moan like a porn star; something he did when he really enjoyed the sex. Gabriel ended up taking Dean. But when Sam moaned like that, both Dean and Gabriel got harder and came quickly from the sound of it; Dean's moan's joining with Sam's, just as pornographic and just has hot to hear. Both Angels held out as long as they could but eventually let the sensations and the sounds from both gods drive them back down into that black hole of pleasure. Pulling the gods with them, drowning them in orgasm after orgasm until they had to break off and rest for a bit.

Everyone indulged in the sweets on the tables and talked, enjoying the easy conversation they shared now. Then, when the urges hit again, Sam grabbed Gabriel and Dean grabbed Cas and they started the whole thing over again. Dean came crying out Cas's name and lots of profanity, moans of the pornographic sort punctuating the moment before he came, his sexy lips still plump from sucking on Cas and open in a pleasured 'oh' as Cas fucked him hard, driving him to go off that edge with him. Sam sucked Gabriel and then rode him on top, fucking him and making Gabriel thrust up into him; his strong Angelic hands controlling the god's hips, making his head go back and his eyes shut as he came hard onto the Angel's member. Then watching Dean get fucked by Cas pulled another one out of him, making him scream his release over and over again; no one counting the orgasms anymore just letting them pull the beings into them; spinning them up into their depths. Dean watched Sam's cascading pleasure and the way he rode Gabriel, the thrusting of the bodies, the way Cas thrust into his, and switched positions so he rode Cas now, too. Cas's hands now drove Dean's hips onto him the way Gabriel was doing.

"Sammy, please!" Dean begged and the Angels watched as Sam's hand moved over to stroke Dean's member expertly; firmly pulling him into another orgasm.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and Dean's hand shot over to Sam's member and stroked him the same way. Their god powers now poured through all four of them, Angels and gods alike, filling them with pleasure as the brother's united powers flowed through them all, making them cum repeatedly until they couldn't cum anymore.

They lay on the bed panting and breathless, trading kisses with each other, until everyone had managed to touch each other and just lay there enjoying the power as it ebbed back into them. Carrying the pleasure of that act with it, filling the gods with it, and making them all feel completely sated and happy.

"That was fun." Dean grinned, and touched Cas's chest reverently then heard a giggle. Gabriel was kissing the spot by Sam's belly button where he was ticklish. "You found his ticklish spot I see."

Gabriel nodded and got him behind the knees making Sam laughed so hard he couldn't breathe and almost fell out of the bed from trying to get away from the tickling. Now Sam went to Dean and showed them where his ticklish spots were which both Angels and his brother attacked with vigor making Dean laugh so hard he was crying and barely keeping himself from falling off the bed.

Then they all got up and ate some more sweets. Sam and Dean created some burgers, salads, French fries, and even some other food, including chicken for Sam. They ate and told stories about growing up and embarrassing moments. Laughing hard when Dean shot a crab for biting his toe and Sam when he kissed a god who turned out to in fact be a cross-dressing girl, who he ended up making out with anyway only to be only caught by Dean when Dean had went into the same closet to make out with his own girl.

Dean hadn't batted a lash. He just shut the door behind them and made out in the closet, too. They both shared it, since neither was willing to stop what they were doing. They laughed at it now and the others joined in.

"So, Dean, you never considered guys attractive until after the god thing hit, honestly?" Gabriel had to ask. He knew Sam had liked men, too; he had checked out Gabe's ass enough during the whole apocalypse thing, Cas's too. Both angel's had _noticed._ Sam shrugged proudly and nodded, they were nice asses. He was willing to admit this; there was no shame in noticing them or appreciating a nice body. It was just hard to believe that Dean had _never_ considered it.

"No, it made me see red if a guy even hinted he found me attractive. It repulsed me but once Sam told me he was bi, I tried to be more understanding since he was my brother. I just never noticed them that way. This god thing removed all that stuff and suddenly it didn't seem so bad, just something new." He took a bite of burger and wondered how he could have let himself miss such great sex just because of the equipment issue. "I wished I'd started sooner, the sex is amazing. Women and men are amazing to fuck."

"I could have told you that." Sam said leering at him and laughed at his answering leer. Neither meaning it, just having fun with the looks. Gabriel bent down and bit Sam's ass and suck on the bite making him squirm and say, "Ow! Gabriel, quit that." Gabriel moved near Dean and repeated it, making him say "Ow!" but his was breathy like he had enjoyed it more. "You like a little pain there, Dean?"

Dean nodded and smiled. Sam smiled too. "You should have asked, Gabriel, I could have told you _that_ years ago. He once had one of his teachers spank him with a crop in our motel room. You have never heard such porn worthy moans coming from a sixteen year old in your life. I heard them through the door and that was close enough for me." Sam grinned as Dean smiled at the memory, "Miss Wisloo…good times, _good _times."

"Guess we can do some pain and that with him next time then. How about you, Sam, any kinks to know about?" Gabriel leered then laughed as Sam grinned again.

"Some. Biting, blood play, spanking, flogging, toys, and tying up is fun. Not into a lot of pain though, at least like Dean can handle. Oh, and I _love_ Knife play." His eyes closed in pleasure at those two words. The Angels saw this was one of his favorites immediately.

"Yeah, knife play is fun." Dean's eyes glazed with pleasure as well. The Angels now amended that last thought; apparently both gods _really_ liked knife play. Interesting, they could work with _that_.

"Your turn. Gabriel?" Both gods eyed him curiously and smiled. "We told ours, now tell us yours."

"I like to be tied up, spanked, not good at the whole Slave/Master crap, but tied up is fun. I like toys with sex." Gabriel said smiling as well. "Knife play sounds fun, though."

Both gods nodded enthusiastically. "It _so_ is!" Dean said enthusiastically, "_Especially_ while tied up."

Gabriel felt himself flush at the thought, it did sound so tempting when put that way.

"Cas, your turn." They all turned to him and grinned. The normally shyer Angel met their gazes and smiled.

"Public places, I like sex in public places where I might get caught. Food, I love food eaten off me or off of others is good, too. Um, some tying up, no pain stuff, toys are fun. I like to watch others have sex. That is awesome! I also like to bottom a lot, as long as pain isn't involved. I like biting, blood play." Cas said grinning, noticing happily that all of the others were eyeing him with reverence and a lot of desire.

"Damn, Cas, I would love to play with your kinks, they are so cool." Sam said.

"I like the biting and blood play, too; just not as much as _him_." Dean admitted.

"Wow, Cas, never thought you would be that kinky. What else are you hiding beneath that trenchcoat I don't know about?" Gabriel said in awe, he could see himself doing all these things with Cas. The gods, too.

"It's not _that _cool." Cas said eyes down, shyly. The gods gasped as they realized that Cas just might want Gabriel to do those things with him, probably had for a while now.

"Do you want to do those things with me, Cas? Because I would love to do them with you, Them, too." Gabriel asked. Cas had never said he wanted sex with him, why hadn't he said anything?

"Yes, I do. I really _really_ do. I didn't say anything because I guess I never thought you might be interested." Cas admitted finally meeting Gabriel's lust blown eyes. "It wasn't a moral issue; you just seemed more interested in women. I wanted the gods, too, but didn't say anything for the same reason."

"Oh, I do too. I do _so _want you!" Gabriel said grabbing Cas and kissing him hard, Cas grabbing his hair and kissing him back. The gods smiled and waited their turns. Cas came to them as well and kissed them, too. They kissed back for all their worth. Cas stood there as all three men advanced on him and pushed him to bed. All pushing to get to him at the same time, all wanting him more. But the gods backed off when Gabriel got to him first.

Gabriel kissed Cas and Cas melted into it and their bodies pressed into each other, rubbing, seeking friction. Gabriel lay Cas back and kissed down his body, savoring it, until his mouth reached his groin and let his mouth take him in, sucking him hard and carefully, drawing out his pleasure with each movement. Cas's hips thrust up into him and his body arched in the sensations as they overtook him. Gabriel held out a hand and Sam handed him the lube. Gabriel worked Cas open and waited until he begged him to take him before entering his warmth there. Gabriel moaned loudly at how good and amazing it felt to be inside Cas and Cas thrust onto him, wanting him to move, take him now. Gabriel thrust in him steadily now but got harder and faster after a bit as his own pleasure spurred it on; Cas's moans pulling him closer as well.

He let one hand pump Cas's throbbing member in time with his thrusts and in no time both Angels were coming like freight trains, calling each other's names as they came. The gods had placed a barrier around them earlier and it caught their power and kept it from shattering all the windows, but still made all the lights flicker furiously as they pounded out their orgasms; the flicker corresponding with each cry they made until they went out entirely as they shot their releases. The lights came back on almost immediately after and the gods were in awe of them.

"That was amazing, guys. Wow!" Dean said smiling, "That was hot!"

Cas lay there cuddled into Gabriel and smiled slyly. "Did you catch the part where I'm a voyeur?"

Both gods nodded.

"Well, we did _our _show and tell. Show us _yours_." Cas said, eyeing their bodies.

"Yeah, we want to watch you now." Gabriel said grinning, "You two are so hot together, too."

The gods just nodded and lay on the other part of the large bed. Both Angels sat up now and sat against the head board to watch them.

Dean pulled Sam on top of him and kissed him, letting their tongues battle and their bodies rub together, their passions flowing from them and soft moans coming from them as well.

Gabriel let his hand wander over to Cas's lap and start to slowly stroke him, his eyes on the gods the whole time.

Sam bit at Dean's skin, sucking on each bite drawing blood sucking it and moving lower and doing it again and again the same way until Dean's body arch up into Sam's bites and moaned loudly, panting with pleasure, porn worthy moans now showing themselves.

Gabriel moved to the other side of Cas and sat so he could lean down and still see what the gods were doing. He looked up to see Cas's eyes glued to them, his breath hitching with desire from the sight of them. Gabriel let his mouth leisurely explore Cas's body down to his groin, watching the gods making him moan a little himself.

Sam took Dean in his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning softly at the feel of Dean in his mouth. He sucked him hard, drawing out loud moans from him. Dean's hand held onto his hair, holding him onto him while he thrust forcefully into Sam's sucking mouth; both moaning now, porn-worthy moans from both now filling the room.

Gabriel sucked on Cas now with equal intensity and Cas moaned as well, eyes hot with lust as they flicked for the gods to Gabriel now, the pleasure filling him at both sights.

Dean made Sam stop and pushed him onto his stomach, bottom perched in the air. Dean prepped him lightly. Sam was still loose from before. He slid in and thrust deep, stopping then doing it again. Now thrusting into him faster, Sam moaning and talking dirty, begging for more. Dean doing the same, the air filled with their sounds, driving the other's pleasure higher from it.

Gabriel stopped and whispered hotly into to Cas's ear, "Fuck me, Cas, please fuck me!" Cas grabbed the lube and lay Gabriel on his back, putting a leg over one shoulder and another on his hip. He slicked up his finger and worked them into Gabriel but didn't do it too much. Gabriel was still loose enough from before to accommodate him easily. Cas slid in and began to fuck him slow then faster, their hips slamming into each other, making them moan loudly as well.

Dean came and Sam followed, arching and thrusting hard into each other; nearly shouting their releases together, each other's name on the others lips.

Gabriel came soon after from Cas's hard thrusts alone and they collapsed on the bed and turned to watch them again.

Dean grinned as he knew what they wanted. Sam did too.

Dean went to the bottom, Sam took the top. Dean sucked him and got him hard and ready for him. Cas couldn't resist slipping a finger into Dean now, stroking that bundle of nerves and pulling out again and doing it again. Dean nor Sam asked him to stop, in fact, Sam really seemed to like watching Cas do that, making Dean moan against his member, making it feel so much better each time he did it.

"I like to watch others have sex with him. It is such a turn on. He's such a _slut."_ Sam said hoarsely at the question in the Angel's eyes. "Get him ready for me, Cas." Dean nodded and moaned louder as Cas fucked fingers into Dean, doing what Sam asked and feeling the heat that act was creating in the both men.

Dean soon lay on his back with both legs around Sam 's waist and felt Sam slide in, moaning at how good it felt to have him inside him. Sam leaned over, stroking him slowly at first while he spoke to him in that sex-soaked voice that Dean liked and the others they had slept with liked, too. It was good voice, dripping with sex and lust, demanding more from you. "Gonna fuck you now, Dean, gonna fuck you hard. You want that?"

"Yes, oh, yes!" Dean said hoarsely and pushed himself hard upon him, impaling himself and thrusting onto him again. "Move your ass, Sam. Damn it!" He was losing it and Sam was just waiting to do it. "Fuck me already!"

Sam moaned, "You got it, Dean. Gonna get you good. Gonna make you feel so good." And thrust harder and faster than ever before into him. Making Dean writhe and moan, making that throaty porn star moan again and repeating it as Sam's body slammed into his hole; hitting those nerves, stealing his ability to think or even stop even if they had wanted to, which they didn't. Both men were close and their bodies were violently fucking each other; all moaning and cussing, dirty talking and demanding more.

Their breathing was so fast now they both thought they might pass out and that's when the multiple orgasms shot through them like a machine gun. Twisting them together and shooting them into each other with great force with each one. Four orgasms later, they finally felt it stop and they separated to find Gabriel being pounded by Cas the same way as they had just been doing. Their orgasms pulling them in as well, carrying the Angels away with them; making them repeat it all until the orgasms stopped. Then they lay cuddling until they were able to think clearly again and separated with a very satisfied sigh from both parties.

"Your bleeding, Dean." Sam said teasing, eyes wanting to taste that blood and those bites under his tongue.

"Yeah, you are." Gabriel said coming to Sam's side eyeing them as well.

"We should help you with that." Castiel said joining the others. He wanted to do this, too.

All three men pinned him to the head board and sucked and bit at the bites making them bleed more; licking and kissing them until Dean couldn't take it anymore and came another two times as they sucked on them. His head back, hand strangling the head board, pieces of wood pulling off in his hands only to be tossed aside so he could repeat the process all over again. His eyes clenched shut in his pleasure and his release coming out in loud pornographic moans that ended with a sharp cry of pure bliss; body arching and writhing as he came each time.

Eventually they stopped what they were doing and settled down to rest a little, their bodies spent and completely sated. The Angels joined them between them and lay there enjoying the afterglow, which buzzed through their heads and left them tingling with ecstasy still.

"Wow." Dean said, and sighed happily.

"Yeah." Sam said, and smiled wide, completely satisfied but now wanting sweets again.

"Not a word for it." Gabriel moaned in his own tired, sated pleasure-filled voice.

"Could we do that again sometime?" Cas asked, "Cause that was the most…perfect…thing I've ever done, all of it, all of you. So damn perfect."

The others eyed him chuckling now. Trust Cas to sum it up that well, so…perfectly.

They got up now and made the room normal again. They got dressed and headed back, smiling widely. All very pleased with themselves and not caring if it showed.

It had taken them 7 hours to do all that and damned if that wasn't a record for all of them. Dean considered submitting it to Guinness but laughed out loud at the judges asking them for proof they had actually done it for _that _long. They'd have to repeat it in front of them and _damn _if that didn't seem like a fun thought.

They walked into Bobby's grinning and the others there looked on in surprise, eyeing the clock and not believing they had done _that_ for _that_ long. Who does that anyway? The group of men went into the kitchen and poured drinks for themselves then sat down to Christmas dinner with the others. No one asked what had taken them so long, they already knew. No one complained at how long they had taken because it would do them no good to say it. They just shook their heads in wonder and laughed. Then just like that, it was fine with them and dinner went well.

The Angels soon waved bye to them and vanished from sight. The gods got to work cleaning their weapons and getting ready for a hunt.

Bobby and Ellen kissed in the study. Jo was under the car again checking the shocks.

Ash was setting up his laptop still, moving files in and out of it, getting it just the way he liked it.

The house bustled with activity like a house should on Christmas day.

Everyone agreed it had indeed been better than a shitty motel room and gifts from a gas station.

It was their first Christmas with family since before Mary had died on Sam's Nursery ceiling.

It was a nice change and they all hoped Bobby would invite them next year, too.

All thinking that had indeed been _fun._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in Heaven, Gabriel pulled Cas into a hidden corner and kissed him, relishing his body against his own and whispered, "I'll be inside you soon, Baby, _soon_." And Cas answered "I know, Baby, _I know_." Gabriel felt his feet falling from beneath him as he looked into those blue eyes and sighed, knowing Cas felt it, too.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Cas." Gabriel said breathlessly.

"Me too." Cas admitted as Gabriel's chocolate brown eyes pulled him in, too.

"What should we do now?" Gabriel asked, knowing it wasn't forbidden here, it was fine if they did this.

"Love me, Gabriel, that's _all _you have to do." Cas said and kissed him again.

"Always, Cas, have always and will always love you." Gabriel pulled him close and kissed him back harder.

They made love right there, on that cloud, and later reflected it had indeed been Heavenly. They looked at each other and professed their love one more time then made love again.

Then they went to assume their places in line to serve their Father, holding hands and smiling. It felt like _freedom_ and it felt like _love_.

It felt like home to them, right there together. Cas and Gabriel sighed again, glad the gods had made them see that they felt this way or they would never had known this love they now had for each other. So strong, so perfectly _theirs_.

So wrapped up in that feeling, the love they felt, they marched on and _smiled._

They were Warriors of God, his Holy Angels, and his children.

Heaven and Angels may watch over the World but Gabriel and Castiel?

Well, they watched over the Winchesters and their family now.

The Angels would make sure those Hunters didn't die young and tragic.

They would do _anything _for them, especially Sam and Dean, and _especially_ to be in their bed again.

After all, they were their self-appointed Charges and they would do what it took to help them. Gabriel chuckled at the thought and Castiel joined him in it.

Angels did what it took to watch over and protect their Charges. Even if that entailed mind blowing sex and seven hours of orgasms. It was a sacrifice they were willing to make again, and again, and _again_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Armageddon It

**Disclaimer****: I do not own supernatural or its characters. That being said, I like to make them scream each other's names sometimes and the Angels, too.**

**Warnings:**** Sex, sex, and yes, more sex. Wincest but not related anymore, They are gods now, not human, so the sex thing would be unrelated for the most part. Suggestive language and sexual content is a definite risk here.**

**Plot:** Crowley has decided the new gods are too much of a threat to him now and go after them, Armageddon style, and he's invited all the demons in the world to join him. Will our small group be able to withstand the force of all the world's evil aimed at just them?

Has Crowley lost his damn mind finally and went too far or is this the end of those Trickster gods, once and for all?

And will Gabe and Cas be able to save them this time?

Read on if you like it so far.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The morning started out normally enough.

The gods ate their sweets. The gods had sex with a couple creations.

Then it all went to hell in a damn hand basket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam felt the orgasm coming, the woman moaning and writhing beneath him, so close. Dean could be heard moaning as his woman rode him, close as well. They were playing a game…_again._

The game? Who could hold out longer and not cum, _of course_.

Sam was losing. His creation was tightening around him too much but he couldn't tell it to stop. Her body was pumping too hard and fast against him. He couldn't slow her down.

It was against the rules.

Once the creation got going sexually, even if it got you too close, you couldn't adjust it to make yourself last longer. That was cheating.

You had to last longer by sheer will and your own control, nothing else.

Dean moaned loudly, his porn moan, the moan that drove the others insane.

Dean moaned again, and his breathing hitched, then his moans were more frequent, more pornographic than before.

Sam came screaming his release seconds before Dean, who screamed out his own as well at the sound of both Sam and his creation cumming, too. Those sounds driving him over the edge and down into his orgasm with the force of a missile.

Both men smirked and made the creations disappear. Sam noticed how good Dean looked laying there all blissed out from his orgasm. Dean noticed Sam attention to him. Both got hard again on principle.

They both looked so hot like that.

Sam climbed onto Dean, straddling him, stroking him hard.

"I lost, Dean." Sam teased, kissing up his neck, nibbling and sucking the skin to his sensitive ear, "Now you have to fuck me. Fuck me hard and deep, and _rough._" Dean grabbed Sam's body and pressed it against him, one hand grabbing the man's hair and pulling him in for a kiss.

The kiss was hard, _aggressive and rough, and full of promises of filthy sex and dirty words._ They loved that part. Soon they were breathing hard and rubbing into each other, bodies wanting more; all tenderness and care forgotten.

"Fuck me, Dean!" Sam ordered, pushing himself onto Dean's hard shaft and sheathing himself there, pumping up and down it, Dean's short nails digging into his hips as they drew blood and tore at his flesh, Sam's head going back at how much it hurt to do that and how damn good he felt inside him right now. He wanted Dean to take him harder, deeper, with a roughness that was broaching on rape but not caring. He liked it rough sometimes.

"Change positions, you kinky bitch." Dean chuckled hoarsely and Sam moved off him.

Dean made chains hang from the ceiling with padded cuffs and Sam smiled, making a riding crop appear in his hand. "Not too hard. Just enough to sting." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Sweets please." Sam said, and a kiss appeared in Dean's hand. Dean fed Sam the kiss and Sam sucked and licked his fingers off. Dean throbbed as Sam sucked those fingers like he sucked on men. It felt so good and not where he should be using that mouth at all. Sam saw his thoughts on his face and smiled. "Tie me up first." The cuffs were now magically on Sam wrists and he mentally lower them a little so that he could balance enough to do what they wanted him to.

"Suck me, bitch." Dean said moving in front of Sam and pushed into those lips, those fuckable lips. Sam started at the base and then sucked him hard; not even going for sensual or slow. He wanted fucked now. Dean was going to draw this out and it both annoyed and turned him on.

He pulled off long enough to say two words. "Sweets. Hungry." Dean got the hint. Waitresses appeared with trays of sweets and he let Sam have some feed them to him. Dean definitely both fascinated and getting more aroused as he let Sam lick the sugary residue from his fingers, then Dean smeared some of the whipped cream and chocolate on his shaft on purpose, teasing Sam with the new tasty treat for his lover. Sam moaned as he watched this and sucked on him again, licking and sucking the sweet residue from Dean, savoring the tastes of skin and sweets together. Sam saw Dean was too close so he made a penis ring appear and put it on him, adjusting it to fit him.

Dean looked amused and disappointed, "No fair."

Sam gave him a slow seductive smile, the one that made his balls clench with want to fuck him into the mattress right then. "Not ready to cum yet, either of us. You haven't punished me yet." His eyes went to the crop that had appeared in Dean's hand with expectation and want. "_Punish_ me, I've been _bad_."

Dean moved behind him and knelt there, admiring that muscled back, those long muscular legs, and most of all, that firm ass, so soft yet hard and all the more inviting; begging to be handled however he wanted to. His need to cum pressed into his ring and stopped there and Dean was grateful for it now. He conjured one up for Sam and made it lock onto him, too. He heard Sam say a sheepish, "Thank you, should have thought of that before when I did yours."

Dean chuckled slipping Sam another sweet, "No problem. You were distracted."

Sam laughed and said wickedly, "Yes, I _was._"

Dean smacked the crop against Sam's ass and Sam bucked into it. He hit it harder and Sam writhed for more. Dean took a chance and spanked Sam hard with it, the way Dean liked it. Sam's body went insane. It went still at first then pulled away but then as he kept hitting him, ended up bucking into each hard hit. It shook for more as Sam's mouth begged him for more. Dean spanked and spanked the man who sounded like he could cum from him doing this alone. Dean bit that red skin and bit it hard, sucking on it. Then moved on to another spot, spanking him some more and did it again, biting him hard, drawing blood accidentally, but sucking the blood away, healing it, then spanking, then biting.

He realized that Sam loved this and hadn't known it. He wondered if he would, too. It seemed like more his thing than Sam's anyway.

The room was now becoming very confusing to look at, so they tried not to. They were currently on their bed in the middle of a Roman square, with townsfolk looking on. Apparently Sam was feeling voyeuristic today. So Dean made television cameras appear, taping them and Sam saw them, moaning hotter and needier. Apparently he liked to be recorded when he was like this, too. Dean made one camera real and had it tape them for real. Just to tape for them. Not to show the world.

He put down the crop a short time later and let his mouth explore Sam, circling his pulsing hole, caressing the rim of it, and thrusting his tongue in then letting it caress inside him before thrusting it in. Making the man lose all coherent thought in the process and push his ass onto Dean's tongue, unable to stop himself.

Dean stopped, knowing he was ready. "No lube, Sammy baby, I want this to hurt some."

"Yesss!" Sam moaned.

Dean pushed into him on one thrust and fucked him hard, took it deep, slammed into his nerve bundle, and started a steady pace then got faster. Faster would make him ready to go too soon and also make it hurt more; make Sam his more than willing Pain Whore, or so he suspected. Soon enough they felt the need to cum slam into them over and over and they fucked on anyway. The power around them was building with their desire to cum, tying itself to it which it normally didn't but the force of this act had created that link to it and it built as their need to cum did.

"Don't stop fucking me! Let it build, I don't care!" Sam growled and Dean smiled evilly as he fucked him harder now, brutally , and Sam moaned loudly as he did. Half an hour later, they were still doing it that way and Sam was shaking with the need to release and so was Dean.

They suddenly felt it. Something dark was going for Bobby's and they knew they had to help.

They made the rings go and their orgasms smashed into them and out of them like tidal waves. Both gods pushed that pleasure into their powers that were choking them by now and sent it into Bobby's. Throwing up wards instantly and put up a barrier around the yard, making it thick and strong. With each orgasm they felt pour out of them then into each other, they fed that power to the wards, to the barrier.

Eventually the pain and pleasure passed and they didn't feel tired at all. They felt pissed. They made everything go back to normal in their bedroom, removed the sound proofing, magically dressed themselves and ran downstairs. They saw no one was up and sent mental commands for them to get the fuck up right now!

The others woke up with panicked shouts and ran down in robes, guns and knives handy.

"What is it?" Bobby said scared now. The gods had sensed something, something _bad._

The gods threw open the door and everyone saw the reason for their panic.

Demons were swarming the yard's barrier the gods had put up seconds before the demons got there. It looked like all of Hell was out there, trying to get in.

"It's our fault. We stayed too long." Dean said, knowing why the demons were here. "Crowley knows we're gods now. He sent all of Hell to annihilate _us_ before we tried to annihilate _him_."

Sam hung his head and looked over at their friends, "We're so sorry. We never meant for this to happen. We'll go after this." They didn't want to go. They wanted to stay here forever. It was their home now.

"That is the most idiotic thinking I have ever heard." Came a woman's voice from by the porch. "This is not your fault, not at all. You're gods now. This is your home. You belong here. Besides Demons go after this place more often than you think. Bobby's wards always hold."

Missouri smacked Sam's ass hard, making him wince and blush slightly, looking embarrassed. The others had to grin, they knew why he had winced. Dean grinned proudly. They knew why he grinned, too.

Both gods looked up at the demons and knew they didn't have the juice to keep that barrier up forever. Eventually those demons would get in and tear them all apart. They didn't mind if it happened to them, they deserved it, but their friends didn't and they wanted desperately to save them. The humans joined them now in front of the porch and looked up too. Weapons ready and afraid.

"Bobby, lend them a hand with that barrier why don't you? Don't waste the piece of their souls they gave you." Missouri said and Bobby looked at her confused. "You have some power now, too. Lend it to their shield."

"How?" Bobby was willing to try anything to keep those demons out.

"Like they do, put it into the shield, throw it into it." Missouri said like it was the simplest thing in the world. She threw her psychic power into it as well, making it glow slightly now, strengthening it.

Bobby visualized power going from him to the shield and he felt it fly to it, hit it, join with it, and strengthening it. He looked at the gods in wonder, both looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, Bobby, we just wanted you to have a part of us. We never meant to give you powers. Sorry. We never wanted demons to come after you. We didn't expect this. We just wanted a home after all the years of not having one." Sam said crying now. Their friends were going to die because of them.

"Wow, such gloom and doom is so unlike you two." Gabriel's voice said and they turned to see him and Castiel standing beside them, glowing and with wings unfurled, their Graces out in full force, strengthening the shield as well now.

"Gabriel, Cas! So good to see you! We need help here." Dean said as he watched all of Hell push at the barrier, feeling each intrusion on their skins, the barrier was their power after all and was intimately tied to them.

Gabriel and Cas touched Sam's ass and pressed, making him wince. Both smiled and kissed him softly on each blushing cheek, healing the pain from the sex instantly for him. "Remind us to do that to you ourselves later, okay, Sammy?" Gabriel purred and Sam nodded excitedly. He would like that a lot. Then he looked back up at the demons who showed no sign of leaving and figured there might _not_ be a _later_.

"We brought _friends_." Castiel smiled as he took their hands and kissed their cheeks now, just to make them feel better. He could feel their fear and fury vibrating from them in waves and wanted to help them calm down. "Well, not us…rather our Father sent the Calvary, as you humans would say."

Somewhere a trumpet sounded loud and strong.

The group watched as the yard filled with Angels and Archangels by the score, holding all of them somehow and suddenly expanding to fit them all, thousands upon thousands appearing, their glows making the ground one large Heavenly light. Swords were drawn and wings unfurled, their expression focused on the demons above them.

"You should go in the house, guys." Dean said, and the others glared. "Get out of here, get far from here."

"The Hell we will!" Bobby growled pissed now, "Hell is attacking my family and you want me to run? Not happening!"

The gods looked at the others, pleading for them to run away or into the house. "We can't lose you guys!"

"Staying." Jo said firmly, pale and scared, but firmly.

"Me too." Ellen said, "Not taking any of your lip about it either, god." She looked scared too.

"Staying, bros. this could be fun." Ash said , scared but not budging.

"We got this." Missouri said, hard black eyes on the demons, her power glowing as she pushed it into the barrier still, gun in hand. "No good telling us _not_ to help."

"We'll protect them, don't worry." Gabriel and Cas whispered, moving closer to the Hunters behind the gods, pulling their swords out and focusing on the demons, too.

"Don't let them die. Friends or not our friends, we will find a way to kill a couple Angels, you understand me?" Dean said menacingly but with love, meaning every word. That was his family now, no demons got to take them, too. Demons got their parents and Jess. They didn't get their new one. _Not happening!_

"Got it." Gabriel said. They were _his_ family now, too, after all.

"Uh huh." Cas said and made them look at them, "They are precious to us now, too. You do realize that, don't you?" The gods looked surprised, they hadn't known that. "We love you two, as our lovers and our family."

"We love you guys, too." Sam admitted, it wasn't romantic love or even forever after love, but it was something with love in it. That love could grow into something stronger later, if given the chance, but for now they were happy with the love they had with them. They were their family in a way, too. They were _glad _they were there.

Suddenly the gods were on their knees and agony was pouring through their heads. They were incoherent and bleeding from their nose, ears, eyes, and ears, and from under their nails. The demons were breaking the barrier and therefore breaking them. The other watched helplessly as the young gods tried to stabilize the barrier only to writhe in more intense agony that before.

"Drop it, Drop the damn barrier now!" Gabriel shouted, since the gods were beyond hearing anything else. His voice dripped with Angelic power but they still couldn't hear him and he saw an Angel approaching, and then smiled.

"Michael." Gabriel bowed slightly and Castiel did too.

"Drop the barrier, young ones, we will take care of this. You have done enough." Michael said, and saw them glare at him; hatred and confusion burning in their eyes. "_Yes,_ I am free of the cage. I was _wrong_ to do what I did. I want to make it up to you. I am _sorry._"

The gods still glared but it was losing its power.

"This is my atonement. Let me protect your family and you. Don't die for _nothing_." Michael said softly, compassion for the warriors he and Lucifer tried to break and guilt for it weighing on his heart.

"_Die_, they are going to _die_?" Bobby shouted, he _couldn't_ have heard right.

"Yes, the powers they are using are depleting them. They tied themselves physically to the barrier in attempt to protect you. That makes them vulnerable, no god has ever done that before. They are special that way. There will be a reward for it after this, if they _drop_ it. If not, the barrier will fall and they will die when it does." Michael said sadly, he didn't want them to die.

"Can't you just put them to sleep?" Ellen asked. She knew the others could. She could hear the gods scream in pain now, blood pouring out faster now. They wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"No, they are more powerful now thanks to their love for you and what they did here. They are no longer minor gods they are Major gods, much like Zeus and Odin were. My powers won't work in them that way. They must drop it themselves."

"Will it kill them if I knock them out?" Gabriel snapped. The vamps had done it, why couldn't he?

"That would work, too." Michael said amused, he hadn't figured on that approach. "They will be mad at you when they wake up."

"Don't care, as long as they don't die doing this _stupid_ shit." Gabriel muttered. Both he and Cas tried to beat the gods unconscious, crying with every blow, hating what they were doing but knowing one punch would _not_ knock them out. It had taken the vamps _17_ tries with a steel pipe to knock out Sam, and that was when he was a _mino_r god. A major god did not go down nearly _that_ easy.

The gods were not unconscious yet and the Angels were desperate.

"Bobby?" They looked at him and he nodded, coming to help. They all three finally beat them unconscious and bleeding to the ground. They felt horrible and hated what they had done to the ones they loved so dearly.

"It was necessary." Michael said, walking to the others, "They will understand when we win and they are not dead from it." With that, they were back to standing over and around the bloody bodies of the Winchesters.

"Think that's true?" Bobby said, crying, he hadn't realized he had been, the others were too, the Angel's included. He wiped his sons' blood off onto his flannel shirt, tossing it far from him, reminding himself to burn it later. It was a reminder of how he had abused his sons this day.

"I'm sure of it." Gabriel said sadly. Knowing they would forgive them didn't mean they could forgive themselves. "They were too far gone in agony to hear us, to stop themselves. Dean forgave Sam when he did this. He'll forgive us once we explain why we did it." At least he hoped they would, it broke his heart to think they would hate them after this.

"I hope so. I can't lose my sons." Bobby muttered, hoping Gabriel was right.

Gabriel eyed their weapons and knew they wouldn't work here. He made swords appear in their hands, blades glowing softly. "Those will kill the demons. Use those."

They looked around to see all the Angels holding up a barrier now, one not as strong as the gods' had been and knowing it wouldn't hold much longer.

"Let's do this then." Bobby said and the other followed, forming a circle around the gods, protecting them. Their two personal Angels in front of them, crouching for attack as well.

Then all of Hell flew at them all as Crowley and his demons flew at them with all their might as the barrier winked from sight, not able to withstand the onslaught of the demons. The others, including Michael, had time to wonder _how the gods had held that barrier up as long as they had and kept it fortified, and just how much damn power did they have in them anyway, wow and damn!_

The gods slept while Angel fought Demon.

While Michael joined the other two guarding the humans and threw them a look of regret and sorrow, knowing he had hurt them much more; knowing he had hurt Sam more in the cage than this, and wanting to take it all back in that one second. He was so _damn _sorry and he knew they may never forgive him, _but he intended to try until they did_.

He would do _anything_ to get them to forgive him.

_Even die for them_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle waged for hours.

The earth shook and trees fell.

Cars toppled and junk rained everywhere as both Angel and Demon alike slammed into them.

Blood coated the ground and bodies were thick on it as well.

Angels died.

Demons burned out of existence.

In the end, Armageddon had come.

It came to a small salvage yard. It was brought on by the love of two new gods for their human families and the love of one Archangel who gave his Trickster powers to his two dearest friends who lay dying at his feet to save their lives and to give them a better life for it.

It came with fire raining around them. It came with rain pummeling them, the weather swirling around them, blowing around them. Magic keeping the house safe but not the cars.

Bobby watched as the Impala morphed into an Angel, A large Angel clothed in black wielding a silver blade, her eyes blue, her hair blonde and flowing, the image of the their mother. The Impala Angel stood over the bloody gods and cried, picking them up lovingly, and fighting off Demons easily with her sword with her other hand.

More time passed and the sheds crumbled to ruins and the piles of tires burned bright, burning up Demons as they flew into them and Angels finishing them off as they burned. The fight stayed in the yard, miraculously enough, its effects never reaching the world outside the gate.

Soon enough, it ended. All the demons were dead, Crowley was dead, and many Angels were dead as well. Bobby and the others mourned their losses as their own, and the surviving Angels smiled fondly at the humans that were willing their sharing their loss, knowing these were special human indeed to feel this way. They approached the bloody Impala Angel, holding the gods to her chest, sword and clothes dripping with blood. She'd protected them, like she always had as their baby. They were her charges, her heart, her _home_, now was no different.

"You protected them." Bobby said smiling up at the Impala Angel.

"I always will." She said and smiled down at them, love in her eyes. "I love them."

"Thank you." Bobby said reverently to the bloody beauty before him, knowing she would never stop doing it.

She shrank down and vanished from the sight. She laid the men down on the bed and kissed their heads, wiping the blood off of them first to kiss them. "_I love you_. Sam. Dean. _I love you_. I will _always_ protect you. _Always_ be there for you. _Never_ leave you." She laid a hand over their necks and made her mark there, reminding them of her vow, a vow she would keep forever. Never rusting, never decaying as cars do. She was their immortal steed now, never leaving them. Sure, she would break down sometime so they could fix her, she liked that. They were so loving when they worked on her.

She loved the way Dean and Sam stroked her metal and the upholstery of the dashboard when they wanted to her to go faster down the road. She loved the way their fingers caressed the steering wheel as they drove, them not realizing they were doing it.

She marveled at their rage when someone wrecked her or hurt her. She loved the look of love that lit their eyes at the sight of her before them. She felt the same. She wished she had the power to heal them. They were broken and bloody and she cried, knowing all that she could do had been done. She had protected them in battle, it was all she could do. She cried over their pain and soothed their nightmares as they twitched.

She didn't leave their sides the whole time they were out and she just had to speak to them before returning to car form once more. She wanted them to know she loved them and she wanted to see them wake up. She was _so_ afraid they might not.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where did she go?" Bobby asked in surprise, she had just vanished!

"She took them to their room. She will be watching over them now. She isn't going anywhere until they recover." Gabriel said reverently. It was rare that inanimate object became alive, let alone powerful enough to become an Angel, but that Impala had. It had begun to feel love and emotions early on when they were kids, and had grown to love them more as they became men. She had obtained immortality as their love for her grew and her love for them took on new form, this beautiful protective Angel, who refused to leave their sides, crying even now at the pain of the men she so loved.

"Is that normal for a car to do that?" Ellen asked and the three Angels shook their heads no.

"It is a first in all of Existence for an inanimate object to come alive that way. They must love her very much to inspire that level of love from their car." Castiel said in awe.

"They do." Bobby grinned as he thought of all the times they had _fixed her_, spoke of her and to her like she was _alive_, their love, their _home_. They caressed her metal like lovers, like they adored her. They cared for her like a woman, like a lover, like a mother at different times. They had never treated the Impala like a car, not _ever _in their lives. They had _always_ seen her as more than that, not being wrong to do so _apparently._

Michael held out a hand to Bobby and shuffled nervously. "I'm sorry." He said one more time and Bobby tried to glare but couldn't be anything but grateful. Michael had more than proven himself to him. He took the offered hand of truce and smiled.

"You're forgiven. You tortured my son for over 150 years and I hated you for that but I see that you are different now and really want to make it up to them. So I forgive you." He looked around his destroyed salvage yard, now thankfully free of bodies and blood but still wrecked to hell. "So that was Armageddon, huh? It happened after all. Thought we stopped that."

"They did. Then they started it, or Gabriel did by giving them the powers. He didn't mean to, it was going to happen eventually. It was destined. It just came sooner than expected. Zachariah would have been _pleased_." Michael looked annoyed at that thought. Zachariah was wrong to do what he did and he hated him for what he put the gods through.

"Glad he's _dead._" Bobby growled and Michael nodded in agreement.

"Well, Armageddon is over, Heaven won, and the demons are gone forever, or at least until others are formed." Michael said backing up and preparing to go.

"Wait, How did '_gone forever'_ become '_reformed'_?" Jo demanded. That made _no _sense.

"Well, the demons that existed before are dead and not coming back, but Hell is still there and eventually someone will take the throne there again and people will die and go there. Those souls will become demons and therefore reform another group of demons for you Hunters to fight against." Michael explained, it was the Cycle of Evil after all. Had been that way for Millenia.

"It never ends, does it?" Bobby said sadly, Evil never ends; it just reforms and comes back differently.

"No." It had taken the older human minutes to realize what it took Angels eons to know, Evil never goes away. "I will go heal them and pay my penance to them, if they will let me. Their power is building again, it must be diffused." He motioned to Gabriel and Cas. "Stay out here, I must fix this mess I have created. I will appease them myself. I will pay whatever they require." They nodded and Michael vanished to the gods.

Bobby looked at the others and groaned, "Well, I don't know about you but I could use a drink, several of them in fact, in consecutive order."

The others sighed, that sounded so good to them, too. "You coming?" Jo said grabbing their hands and pulled them along anyway. The Angels laughed and nodded, like they had a choice. They looked troubled at the house.

The gods were not going to forgive Michael easily for his wrongs to them and their brother _was_ trying to make it up to them. They were going to make him work for their forgiveness, Winchesters don't just hold grudges, they nurse them until they grow up and have little grudges of their very own. Michael was in for a _long _road when it came to them forgiving him.

They let the Angel poof them to the roadhouse where they all proceeded to celebrate and get very drunk. The Angels kept up with them but barely got buzzed. Ellen set up cots in the back room for everyone while the Angels kept watch. The gods needed time alone with Michael to deal with this. Bobby just hoped he had a home left to return to when he got back after this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Impala, or "Baby" as the Impala Angel had come to think of herself over the years, jumped in Michael's way as he approached the gods and glared.

"_No _killing my charges!" She growled pulling her sword and putting it to his throat. Years with the gods had shown her this one was _not_ a friend.

"I'm not here for that, Blessed one, not to hurt. I need to heal them, wake them up so their power won't keep building. Don't you _feel_ it?" Michael pleaded, not moving against the swords tip.

She did and hadn't known how to stop it. She lowered the sword to let him pass but warned, "Hurt them and I will run you through."

"That sword won't kill me." Michael sighed, at least he didn't _think _it would. There was not telling, it did look like an Archangel blade after all…maybe it could?

"Maybe, maybe not. Hurt them and we'll find out." The Impala Angel sounded like Dean so much right then it was scary.

"I won't." Michael said and laid hands on their bare chests, pouring healing into them, searching for every wound, every bruise, and every injury. He watched in wonder as years of scars vanished from their bodies as well, leaving their gorgeous skin unmarred and perfect as the day they were born. He saw this and lust filled him, desire hit him hard. He wanted to lay with these gods, he wanted to please them every way he could.

He fought this urge and shook them, the Impala Angel joining in that part. Neither man was waking up and now the walls were shaking from the effort of holding in the power they were leaking as they slept. Something had to be done now.

"Undress, Impala, we need to wake them up with sex." Michael said and saw that she couldn't. She wasn't a real Angel after all. He could fix that. He held a hand to his chest and pulled out a part of his own Grace, a good sized ball of it, and held it out to her. It floated to her chest and she pushed it in, and gasped as it filled her, filling her with power she hadn't known before. "Now undress, blessed one, or your charges will destroy everything in a hundred mile radius of here."

She felt her robes dissolve at a thought and smiled. She looked down at them, especially Dean, and knew she wanted him this way; if only this one time in this one form. Both Angels straddled a god, Michael on Sam and Impala on Dean, rubbing into them, creating friction, and getting no response. They leaned in to kiss them and got no response. So they stroked their soft shafts and kissed and bit their necks down their bodies and felt them stir a little. Sensing this approach was working, they bit harder and sucked the blood from the bites, and moaned at how good it tasted on their tongues, kissing and licking away the injury with their power instantly. They nipped their thighs roughly and their shafts hardened but they did not wake up. Michael put up a wall of power to keep their wild powers in the room and it worked. Both Angels sucked their shaft harder and stroked them roughly, hollowing out their cheeks, letting their tongues move as they moved up and down them, stroking the tips, playing with their slits there, making them moan.

The gods writhed under their ministrations but did not wake up yet. They were fighting to though, which lessened the power flow from their bodies, thank goodness. Both Angels took firm hold of their partners and flipped so they were on the bottom. Michael helping place the Dean's hard shaft into the Impala and pushing his bottom in until he was sheathed into her. Now that they were laying with their heads at each other's feet, the Impala was able to help Michael get Sam sheathed in him, with the help of the lube he magicked in to help. Michael nodded and gasped in pain as the Impala Angel pushed Sam's hard shaft into his unprepared body. Both Angels used their hands to move their lover's shaft inside them, while thrusting into them.

Somewhere along the way, with the thrusting and the hands doing the work for them, the gods woke up and, overwhelmed with the pleasure of it all and not particularly caring who was beneath them, began to fuck them hard and fast, making the other moan in pleasure and lust as they did now. The Angels were fascinated with the little holes of their other lovers now and licked fingers, sliding them into them one at a time and stroking their prostates, until the gods were torn between fucking themselves onto the fingers and driving their partners into the mattress… so they did both. Both choosing penis rings for all the men, since they wanted this to last.

Sam saw it was Michael beneath him and felt rage…and dark lust? He felt it inside himself to want to fuck him senseless, but to also make Michael hurt like he had hurt him. So he thrust brutally into him and made him bleed from it He felt the pleasure the Angel was spiraling through pull him in, too. The Angel was loving it and Sam couldn't stop himself, so he gave into it, too.

"Don't stop, Sam! Hurts so good! Please!" Michael begged loudly arching into him, thrusting onto him harder, going insane with pleasure he had never felt before…wanting more. His movement and facial expressions getting more wanton by the second, as Sam got less brutal, less bloody in his desire, and just tried to please him. Sam finding himself wanting to make him moan and get more wanton under him which worked since Michael now had his head back, and eyes clenched shut, and moaned like the whore Sam was making him feel like with every thrust. Sam leaned in and kissed his neck and body, nipping gently now, blowing and sucking on his ear.

"Wanna fuck you good, Michael, gonna make you beg to cum but you only can when I say." Sam whispered feverishly, realizing this was the Angel's first time ever and finding it turned him on to be his first, wanting to make it last. "I'm your first, aren't I? Yeah, I can tell, you're so tight and hot, gonna fuck you loose. Make you cum for me, over and over, until I say you're done." Michael moaned louder now and writhed against him in desperation, wanting him to do those things to him so badly.

"You be good this time and maybe I'll do it again later. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'll come crawling back for more, tell me, Michael, tell me the truth, you want more of this, don't you?" Sam whispered viciously as he fucked the Angel faster, his pleasure making him take him harder.

"Yesss!" Michael moaned loudly, "Sam, I want you to fuck me. I want more, I want you to make me your fuck slave whenever you want. I want you inside me as much as you want to be. I need you to make me cum!" Sam's body felt the strongest orgasm he had ever felt fill him and tried to hold it off at Michael's words, wanting this from the Angel. He hadn't expected this offer but he was going to take him up on it for sure!

"My sex slave, Michael , I own you now. Your body is mine to use however I want, is that right?" He slowed his thrusts to make sure the Angel knew what he was demanding of him now.

"Yes, Sam, your sex slave, I will let you use me however you desire whenever you desire it. I promise. I'm yours to command that way." Michael amended the last part. He was an Angel of the Lord. It would be blasphemy to say he'd obey Sam totally. He belonged to his Father first and foremost, but he was willing to give Sam the rest if he demanded it. He had hurt Sam before in the cage, he had earned this and damned if he didn't think he would enjoy it as well. "I'm _yours_!"

Sam made his and Michael's rings vanish and they came screaming and not breathing, fucking over and over into each other as the orgasm spiraled into another then another. Two hours later they were still cumming and soon after felt it stop suddenly; leaving both panting and more sated than ever before.

"I own you." Sam said grabbing Michael's hair and feeling a sense of ownership fill him at the sight of Michael's half-lidded eyes and sexy smile, his eyes lust filled blue orbs now.

"You own me, Master, Sam." Michael nodded, in spite of the pain from Sam's hold on his hair.

"Good, now hold me, I want to rest against you." Sam said softly and then looked at him softer than he had ever looked at the Angel before, "I forgive you, Michael." He laid his head onto the Angel's chest and Michael pulled him close, feeling a pull in his chest for the man, confusion creeping in but swept away by the next words Sam said, "I still _own_ you though, _forever_."

"Yes, you _do_." Michael said softly and marveled at what had just happened. He had been _forgiven _and _owned_ by this beautiful man in one day. He felt happy about that and that was new for him. He usually followed orders and did what Heaven said. Now he wanted to do the same for Sam, and Dean to a lesser degree. These gods drew others to them, made them _want _them, and in the end, they _owned_ them.

That's when he realized that they weren't just Trickster gods, they were Sex gods, too. Their power was rooted deeper in sex than anything else now. Michael let the knowledge pass to their minds and they laughed. '_Sex gods'_, They reflected, '_That sounds like fun!_' They didn't feel like Incubi but they felt proud and happy now. Major Trickster gods with sexual powers over others; not bad for a _reward_ as far as rewards went. They liked this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Dean's POV)

She was beautiful. This Angel beneath him, kissing his neck and lips, giving him such pleasure. He had to know her name.

"What is your name?" He asked as he slowed down the sex to ask, to think straight long enough to know how to praise her properly.

"Impala, your Impala." She sighed kissing him softly, "I'm _yours_, always _have _been. I love you, Dean, Sam, too. Never John, just you two. To him I was just a car but to you, I was _home_, I was _loved._ So I am _yours _forever, _immortal car to your immortal souls_. Does that _please _you, _beloved_?" She kissed him again and he kissed her back hard, staking a claim he hadn't known he needed to.

"We love you, too. Baby. Always _will_. _Need _you." Dean had to ask, "Were you _always_ an Angel like this?"

"No, I am a car, your car, your home, your protector. I assumed this form to protect you in the battle before. I couldn't bear you two hurt so badly. I had to _protect_ you." She said stroking his face softly with love. "I wanted to make love to you while I had this form. It may not last long." She leaned up to whisper to him, "Make love to me, baby, Dean, make love to me so I can remember your _real _touch on me and _inside_ me, the way you did with all _those_ human women. I want to be a _real _woman for you, just this once."

"Can I make love to you, too?" Sam slid up next to them and kissed her softly, too. His need for their baby in his eyes, too.

"Yes, _please_." She smiled at her two charges, instantly desiring more of them. "Please, Dean, make love to me." Dean heard her words and got hard again instantly.

"I will, baby, I will. I will _never_ forget this between us. The others were _nothing_ but you? You were _everything, every woman to me._ Only one I _ever _wanted and loved." Dean said meaning it and knowing how it sounded, not caring.

"Me, too." Sam said, touching her face softly again. "Always you."

She sighed happily and Dean kissed down her body now, Sam kissed the top part, savoring every part and worshipping her body the way they did when she was a car. Sam's lips took hers and kissed her hard then paused. "Michael, you may go. I will call you when I want you."

Michael dressed and smiled happily, vanishing instantly, content finally.

Both men now focused on her solely, wanting her to know how much they loved her and knowing this was their last chance to do so. Dean went to her lower parts and used his fingers and mouth to make her ready for him. She moaned with pleasure at the contact and begged him to take her.

Dean slid in and gasped at how tight and wet she was for him. She moaned at him inside her and groaned in pain as he hit her maidenhead. Dean smiled at her now, tears in his eyes. She was a virgin and she was giving it to him. "I love you." Dean said softly, pausing to look into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you, too." Impala said and Dean began to thrust carefully into her, "Just break it, Dean, it may hurt but it's supposed to. I don't know how long I have to have this form. Please hurry."

Dean and Sam looked at each other in despair. Soon her body would be gone, they didn't have much time with her and they wanted more.

They now obeyed her pleading eyes and Dean broke her maiden head with one hard thrust and then pumped her through the pain until she thrust back onto him and met each hard thrust with her own. Moans were swallowed and shared with Sam's mouth and his touches as Dean made love to her as desperately as he could, removing the ring with a thought and feeling her orgasm hit, let it drive his to join hers; both cumming with loud cries and professions of love repeated over and over until it was done.

Sam watched Dean get off her and looked sad. He wanted her so badly, too, did they have time?

"Sam, make love to me, baby. Please?" She said with tears in her eyes, fighting the weakening of the magic keeping her in this form, pleading with it for more time for Sam. The magic receded at her request and let her stay longer. She thanked it and pulled Sam to her. "I don't have much time here."

"I was just teasing Dean about not being able to have you in bed with us this way. I said you wouldn't fit with all the others there. He said when it comes to you, we only needed you. There is no need for anyone else. He was right and now that you're here, we have to let you _go_." Sam cried, wanting the Angel to stay but knowing she couldn't hurt so much.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sam. I will be outside waiting for you to drive me, to love me, to caress me, to tell me you love me, like you always do. I'm with you for all eternity, never leaving you for good, ever. Make love to me, Sammy, make me feel your love for me, please." She begged and he did what she asked.

He kissed down her body, let his finger and mouth kiss her deepest parts, making her moan for him, and then entered her. The feel of her around him felt so right, and so perfect. He thrust into her and made love to her slowly then gradually faster. Both men lavishing her flesh with kisses and bites, professions of love pouring from their mouths onto her skin, making her arch into them, needing more and more.

Her pleasure built and made theirs build as well, Dean rubbing his need into her hip, her hand stroking him to release. Sam felt the orgasms coming; so many he couldn't count them, all for her, all because of her body around his, thrusting and moaning his name, professing her love with every breath. They all came at the same time, their orgasms joining them in pleasure and ecstasy they had never ever known before; an ecstasy born of true love and bonds formed, of hearts merging and bodies meeting.

Afterward they cuddled against her, kissing her softly stroking her, all crying as they knew she was leaving and trying desperately to delay it. She kissed them hard and then softly pulled away from them and stood by the bed, eyes full of love and contentment with promises of forever in their blue depths.

"I love you both. Sam, Dean, I love you. I will always be yours. You will always be my Charges, I your Angel, your car, your protector, your home, no matter where you go." She vowed fading now, like she was losing cohesion. Both men vowed the same and cried as she became nothing, and was not longer there. They sat there and cried then smiled at their words they had spoken to her.

"She is still with us, like she always has been. She isn't leaving us." Dean smiled dressing with a thought, wanting to see her out there waiting for them.

"She saved us, she protected us. She isn't leaving us." Sam smiled dressing, too, wanting to see her as well.

They headed to the yard and saw the damage there and felt shell shocked.

"What happened here?" Dean gasped, it was totaled and destroyed. So many Angel wings burnt into the ground, patches of blood everywhere, buildings demolished to rubble, car piles now leveled and burning as the tire piles had caught fire and fell on them. It looked like Hell itself and the smells of sulfur, blood, burning rubber, burnt ozone, and death filled the air. No, they amended, it was worse than Hell, _so much worse._

They needed answers so Sam called the one Angel that knew them all.

"Michael!" He called and sure enough Michael appeared worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked, surely he didn't need him yet.

"What happened here?" Dean asked, looking around and wanting to cry again, so much death had happened here, so much loss.

"You remember why the battle between me and Lucifer was supposed to happen, right?" Michael asked and flinched at the anger in their eyes at the mention of those times in their lives. He didn't blame them.

Both men nodded and he continued, "Well, that battle was supposed to bring on the final battle, the ultimate showdown of good vs. evil, demons vs. Angels. That is what happened here." Michael said, surprised it had stayed in the small area and hadn't spilled over into the other parts of this world like it should have. He supposed they had God to thank for that one.

"Armageddon. Are you saying the end of the world, Armageddon happened here, today, just now?" Sam was in shock. He looked at Dean who looked the same way. They had brought on the biblical Armageddon…shit, they hadn't meant to do that!

"Yes. That is what happened." Michael saw they needed time to adjust to the news.

"But everything out there is normal. Shouldn't it have affected that, too?" Dean asked.

"I suspect our Father kept it contained, kept it from the rest of his Creation." Michael admitted. It did seem likely.

"So there are no more demons, no more King of Hell crap?" Dean had to admit that part sounded really good.

"Not yet. Eventually there will be someone to claim the throne in Hell and souls will go to Hell, making more of them. Hell is still there, it's not going anywhere. As long as there's a Hell, there will be Rulers of Hell and demons. That is a constant." Michael saw they were disappointed and tried to soften the blow. "It will take a long time before that happens, so you shouldn't have to worry too much."

"Well, that's a good start." Sam admitted, not being able to resist rewarding Michael with a touch to his hair for his good behavior and had to wonder, 'What the _hell_ is going on with me? _Shit!_'

"You are my Divine Master, Sam. The bond you formed with our joining will drive you to keep the requirements for the way it is set up. I do good, you reward me. It is how it works, you can't fight it." Michael explained and Dean jumped in surprise.

"Wait! Are you saying he is your Sex Slave or something like that, your servant of sorts? You're his Master or something?" Dean looked at his brother in surprise and pride now. Damn man tamed an Angel, _Michael_ at that!

"Yes, he owns me, partially, what Heaven doesn't, of course. I obey him." Michael smiled, "I am fine with the arrangement. The sex alone is _awesome_." Sam smiled at that part. The Sex god thing had its perks.

"So this Sex god upgrade means what for us?" Sam asked actually trying to figure out if they could still have sex with others without binding them to them like they had done with Michael.

"This level of ownership is unusual, both parties have to want it or it won't happen. If you don't want it from Castiel or Gabriel, it will be normal sex for them. The humans will be more drawn to you sexually. There is a definite orbit around you now that will pull in sex partners to you, make others desire you. You don't feed off it. It's just a part of your powers now. Also your Trickster powers will be stronger, do more than before. Changing little things and changing them back won't cut it. You will need to do more with them than that to maintain them. Bigger bouts of power will be required. More sweets will be needed, your appetites will increase, for food, sweets, and sex as well , of course. I am always willing to help any way I can if you ask me to, Master." Michael explained and smiled.

"Come here, Michael." Sam commanded and Michael approached him, awaiting his commands. "Kiss Dean."

Michael approached Dean and Sam slid Dean a wink. "Try him out, bro. He tastes good. "

Dean shrugged and pulled the man in for a kiss, a kiss which got harder and more passionate, leaving him wanting more. He pulled away with dazed eyes on Michael's face and said, "I want to take you, Michael_, now_."

"He's yours, for now." Sam said and Michael smiled, claiming those petal- like lips again and letting Dean magic them back to bed.

Dean made their clothes poof away and kissed that body, biting it as he went. He had Michael suck him off and get him ready for him, with his own fingers, then he sheathed himself in him and took him. Making the Angel moan beneath him and writhe while Dean stroked the man in rhythm with him fucking his warmth. Both men moaning and letting the lust take over, pulling them slowly to cum shouting out their releases over and over.

Sam stood watching this, stroking himself, the sight of Dean taking the Angel that way turning him on more, the way it always did. As Dean pulled out, Sam slid in, and took the Angel again, fucking him hard and brutal then gentler then hard again. Dean sucking the Angel's shaft as Sam fucked him, making the ecstasy spiral through them, driving them to make the act harder and more desperate; more needy, so full of lust it was choking them. Sam reached down and stroked Dean's throbbing shaft, so overheated from their current activities he was ready to go right then.

Sam took control of it all and ground out, "Cum for me, both of you, cum with me!"

They all came with shouts, dirty moans, and names being shouted echoing around them.

Castiel and Gabriel had popped in to check on them moments before and had witnessed the gods taking Michael the way they had and marveled at how Michael was reduced to so much need and lust by their touches and bodies on him. It was so hot to see the guy that way, that they stroked themselves off at the sight of them all cumming and came with them, their moans of release joining the others.

Sam pulled out and cleaned him and his brother off but left Michael like he was. He liked him that way.

"Meet my Sex Slave, I _own_ him." Sam said motioning to Michael, who lay panting and wasted in his sexual afterglow; eyes half-lidded with lust and satisfaction.

Both Angels approached Michael now, admiring him, thinking he was sexy that way. He was good fuck.

"Is this true, Michael? Have you tied yourself to Sam in this way?" Castiel asked, it wasn't like Michael do such a thing.

"Yes, he owns me. I want him to own me. I will obey him." Michael said calmly, contentedly.

Sam came over and licked Michael clean of all fluids, enjoying the taste of him on the Angel's soft skin. Michael fairly purred at his touch. Sam was rewarding him again; he loved it when Sam did that. Both Angels shrugged and smiled. Michael was fine with it. In fact, they had never seen him happier or more content in their entire existence with him.

"Do you love Sam now?" Gabriel asked quietly, only love could make Michael do this.

"Yes. Yes, I love him." Michael admitted and Sam jumped in surprise but didn't say it back.

Sam wanted Michael to serve him and that love would help with that, so he let it be.

"I don't love you but I will own you and take care of you." Sam said, some part of him feeling like a heel for making the Angel love him like that. It wasn't right to love someone and have them not love you back. "I will care for you someday but I'm not sure I will ever be able to love you. You do know that, right?" His eyes searched Michael's and the Angel nodded.

"You don't have to. I will serve you, I will obey you. I don't expect you to after what I did to you." Michael let his head hang, not able to look at the man he had hurt so badly in the cage, knowing that nothing could make up for that. "I'm sorry, Sam." A tear slid from under a lid, Michael felt it and sighed.

"I have said I forgive you and I do. You fought Armageddon for me and you saved my friends. You gave me your body to wake me up so my powers didn't hurt other people. You bound yourself to me in a most permanent way, as my slave and trusted me to not take advantage of that." Sam said then paused.

"Yes, you damaged my soul and put me through hell, I won't forget that. As long as you show me you are trying to make it up to me and you mean you are sorry for it then I'm willing to keep trying to forgive you. Remember that." Sam walked up to him and sat down, a hand stroking up his chest to his mouth, that oh-so-kissable, fuckable mouth; _Sam's _mouth now.

"I do desire you. I want your body, your mouth on me. That part is new and I accept it. Probably wouldn't have if the power boost hadn't kicked in but, whatever the case, I do. You are mine, mine to touch unless otherwise specified by me, mine to abuse, mine to reward or punish, and mine to own. No one else's. You do understand that, _right?_ You are my property and I own you! And I am a jealous owner, remember that, too." Sam kept touching those lips and that long hair that lay everywhere.

"I understand that." Michael looked serious now. "I will not betray Heaven or our Father for you, Sam. I would never do that."

Sam nodded, he was Michael, the Archangel after all. "I would _never _ask you to."

"Good, I want to serve you, Sam. Your power bound me to you but I wanted you to and therefore it bound me tightly to your every whim. I will serve you well, Sam." Michael sat up and kissed Sam; their lips joining and Sam pulling him close for a moment before gently breaking the kiss.

"I know." Sam said, eyes searching Michael's face before giving him one last small kiss, helping him up. The bed vanished from sight and he smiled at him. "You have pleased me well so far. Now go and I will call when you are needed again."

Michael nodded his head in obedience to him and vanished instantly.

All the others could do was stare and say, "Wow…"

He ignored their amazed looks and went to look at the yard again. The others joined him and all of them groaned. The place was…destroyed.

On the heels of that thought came another much more shameful one. They had brought Armageddon, the real biblical Armageddon to Bobby's doorstep, literally to the actual doorstep, and almost cost their friend's their very lives.

Bobby probably hated them by now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They used their powers to fix everything in the yard to the way it used to be and were rewarded for their efforts by a large smile on Bobby's face as he saw them standing there. He stopped the car, put it in park, ran over to them and hugged them both at the same time. He cried as he did it and they held him close, knowing why. He had come close to losing them again and it hurt to know they had caused him to feel that way…again.

"Thought I lost you boys." Bobby said wiping his eyes and looking at them so happy now he could spit. "You were so hurt, so sorry we hurt you that way. None of us wanted to, you know. You just were going to die if you didn't turn off the power and you were too far gone in pain to do that. So it was knock you out or let you die. You don't go down on one punch anymore, neither of you do."

"That's okay, we know why you did it. We would have wanted you to if it hadn't hurt so damn much to think. It hurt so much, Bobby, every time they tore at the barrier, they tore at us. And when they pounded at and tried to break it with their power, they hurt us more. So damn much pain and we couldn't do a thing to stop it! But you did, all of you, thank you for that." They hugged everyone and thanked them. The others thanked them back for keeping the demons out as long as they did.

"You put yourselves into the barrier, physically linking yourself to it somehow, that's why it hurt you so. It made it strong enough to hold them off but it was killing you to do it. You have to be careful about that." Gabriel explained.

"Did you see her? Did you see our Baby? Wasn't she the most beautiful, powerful being there?" Dean boasted proudly, the Impala had become an Angel to save them and fought for them in battle. She must have been magnificent to behold.

Gabriel touched his head and let the gods see how she had looked and how it had happened and they both teared up. She had been magnificent and fought so well to protect those she loved so dearly. They were honored she had done that for them and went to touch her, stroke her metal the way they had done to her Angel body. "Love you, baby, thank you for saving us. Love you. You were magnificent, baby, so proud of you." They could have sworn she shone brighter at their words and smiled, hands on her sides. She felt alive now beneath their hands and 'Love you, too.' Floated softly through their heads, making them smile wider.

"She was amazing, boys. I will never make another remark about you being in love with your car again. Promise." Bobby said, she had saved them, she had loved them too.

"But we are. It's the truth. Sort of." Dean admitted, Sam nodded in agreement.

With that everyone laughed at them and they headed in to eat the meal the gods had just conjured up for all of them. They were all starved anyway.

Gabriel and Castiel stayed behind talking about it to the gods.

"Thanks for coming to help." Sam said and they nodded, they would have come to help anyway, even if Father hadn't sent them to them. They were their family.

"Sex gods, huh?" Castiel said smiling, it suited them now.

"Always said I was one, guess now I really am." Dean shrugged, finding that literally being Sex gods actually seemed to work for them.

"Hmm, didn't see that one coming when I gave you the powers." Gabriel admitted. The powers seemed to have expanded beyond what they started at once the gods had gotten them, becoming so different and better than they could have dreamed they would become in the end.

"Us either." Sam said smiling, hugging his friend, "Thanks for giving them to us, by the way."

"You were the only ones worthy of them." Gabriel said, knowing it was true, Father had so much as said so when he hinted at Gabriel giving them to the gods. He had known they would use them well.

"So, no more apocalypses, no more Armageddon?" Sam had to ask and smiled. He liked that thought.

"Nope, all done. Once Armageddon came, there was to be no more apocalypses." Castiel said.

"But we almost destroyed the world…again." Dean said, the implications of what could have happened if the battle had spilled out of the yard made him feel sick now.

"Yeah." Sam said unhappily, they really had to stop doing that right now. Thank goodness it had been contained, so many people could have been dead because of them.

"It was contained and it is over. Don't go feeling guilty or do that _blame _thing you two are so fond of doing. It happened and it's done. Let it go. You don't need the 'elephant' coming back." Gabriel looked them in the eye and they knew what he was talking about. They did do all those things frequently and it was never fun dealing with the 'elephant In the room' they kept creating when they did them.

They had to let it go and they knew it.

The problem was, they had never been good at that part of it. Winchesters held onto to crap well, but letting it go was whole other set of shit they _didn't_ do.

So they did the thing they knew was right and they fought themselves to do.

They let it go and moved on. They felt better for doing it, weirdly enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They made one last trip to cage with Michael.

They smote Lucifer, frying his ass to a pile of dust.

Then relocked the cage and encased it in magical concrete.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They found Adam and he was fine.

He had no memory of being a vessel or the cage.

They wouldn't tell him either.

He did remember them and hugged them hard, thinking they were visiting him at college on a whim.

They let him think it.

They did however put up invisible wards on him and his home with a thought.

He would thank them later when the demons came along

In the meantime, they told him what they really were now and brought him back to Bobby's to join them for dinner. They had missed him and wanted to spend time with him. Sam was glad Michael had not hurt Adam when he had taken him as a vessel. He would have hated to lose such a slutty Sex Slave. Michael seemed made for the part and he intended to put him through his paces again eventually.

In the meantime, they rejoined the group and celebrated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Wrong Touches

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael cringed. Sam had called for him and he had come. Unfortunately, Balthazar, the jerk that he was, insisted on coming along, too. By coming along, that translated to touching him frequently in front of Sam, who looked like he would gladly like to rip the ArchAngel's hand off of him and strangle him with it.

Gabriel and Cas lay on the bed naked and played with the gods' gorgeous backs, something Michael was wanting to do now so bad he could taste it but had to hide it.

"Yes, Sam?" Michael asked, trying for authoritative but ending up sounding uncertain, since Sam did _not_ like to share his toys. '_Toys'_ translating to _Michael_, specifically. At least not those he hadn't given him permission to share himself with…Balthazar not being on those beings.

"Balthazar, could you please stop touching Michael long enough for him to help me out here? I need to speak with him privately about a case and need some here for it." Sam snapped, his eyes sparkling with fury. Balthazar was touching his slave without his permission; he was itching to kill the guy.

Michael heard Sam's words as '_get your hands off my slave and go away!_' which was exactly what Sam meant. Michael knew this. It was Sam-speak and he had learned to speak it fluently to please his Master.

"Whatever, just wanted to meet the gods. Must say I'm not impressed so far." Balthazar sounded bored but even Dean heard the hidden desire in it. He was jealous and wanted to be with them but not saying it. The answer would have been 'No' anyway. Maybe 'Hell, No!' wouldn't have been too strong a phrase, either.

"Good, then tell me that to my face." Dean said suddenly pressed up against him. Balthazar's eyes slid down Dean's body, desire momentarily darkening them before it was hid again, and said coldly, "Not interested."

His hard-on, however, made him a liar. Dean eyed it with interest and Balthazar looked, too. Swearing, he disappeared and was gone.

Sam got up and a collar appeared on Michael's neck complete with leash.

"He touched you." Sam growled angrily. The memory of Balthazar touching Michael pissing him off again. "My property, he touched my slave."

"I didn't want him to. I couldn't let him know I was your slave. So I played along, sorry, Master." Michael whimpered. He could feel Sam's anger coming off him in waves. He hadn't been kidding when he said he was a jealous master.

"Did you want to fuck him? To suck him? Did you, Michael?" Sam asked, jerking on the leash and making Michael whimper.

"No, Master. I tried to make him stop but it would have been obvious about us if I had done more." Michael pleaded. Sam's eyes looked him over, sliding over his hips to his lovely ass and legs, lust filling them.

"I understand that, Michael, but I still need to punish you." Sam ground out, kissing him hard, stroking him hard, making him moan with want. "Gonna let them do it for me while I suck you. Want to see your pain while you moan for me. Want that, Michael, do you?"

"Yes, Master. I want to moan for you. I want to please you." Michael shook with desire at the thought of Sam's mouth on him.

"Get on the bed. On your hands and Knees. Ass out to them." Sam ordered and Michael complied.

"Good slave." Sam said, giving him a brief but deep kiss. A reward.

A crop appeared in Dean's hand, and in the other's hands as well.

"Punish my slave for me." Sam asked and they all nodded, getting hard from the idea of it. "Then I want you to fuck him. You'd like that, won't you, Michael? Them fucking you after whipping you?"

"Yes, Master." Michael said, knowing he was going to enjoy this.

"Don't move away from the blows, Slave." Sam ordered and crawled under him, preparing to suck on him, hand on his member. "Dean, you first, the others will follow you. Spank him, fuck him if you want."

"Love to." Dean came up to Michael's waiting ass and touched it, it looked good and he wanted to sink into it again. Michael was so responsive to touch and when he entered him, he went wild. Dean liked that. The Angel may be badass but he loved to take it up the ass, the thought made him hard on principle.

Dean whipped him softer then harder until he was doing hit rough and fast, Michael bucking into each blow and moaning, as Sam put a ring on him and sucked him firmly but not too fast, making him last. Sam loved making him wanton like this so much he could cum from the sight of him like this. Speaking of which, he made a ring appear on himself to hold him back, just in case.

Soon enough, Dean deemed him ready and prepped him, then slid in, fucking him slowly then faster, pumping into him furiously as his hands dug into the welts and made the Angel moan for more; Sam sinking his mouth harder and deeper onto him. Soon enough Dean came moaning loudly and cursing at how good it felt. The words went straight to Sam's shaft and he let the pleasure build; it hurt but damn it felt so good, too.

Michael didn't cum either although he was going through what Sam was. Sam had plans for that part.

Next came Gabriel, softly stroking his red skin and whipping it hard, like Dean did, biting it for good measure. The Angel moaned as the sight of that red ass, wanting to fuck him and slid in, going with slow thrusts then pumping faster as his pleasure built over taking Michael this way. He really was a slutty slave this way. Gabriel liked that so much he came from the sight of Michael being reduced to so much sex and need.

"Can I suck him now?" Dean whispered after kissing Sam deeply, clearly wanting in on the action.

Sam nodded and moved to in front of the Angel then Dean put his mouth on him and began to carefully suck on him, taking his time, savoring the throbbing member. "Suck me, Michael. Not too hard, make it last." Michael moaned at the sight of Sam and of the others on and inside his body. Then took Sam into his mouth and began to suck him; Sam's hand guiding him as he went, controlling the act completely.

Gabriel was going faster now, moaning and talking dirty lost in the pleasure of fucking Michael and not being able to stop doing it. It all making him cum three times and fucking him harder through each orgasm.

Next came Castiel, who spanked him as well, lighter then harder until Sam felt the need to cum from the sight of it and gave in, removing his but leaving Michael's. He kept his eyes on Castiel whipping Michael and Dean taking his time sucking him and fought the orgasm until Castiel slid into him. Michael was nice and loose now, the way he liked him. Castiel moaned at how good he felt and started slow, gripping his ass for control. Sam felt his orgasm roar through him and Michael instinctively sucked faster and harder; pulling his Master the rest of the way and swallowing every bit that Sam shouted into his throat, cumming twice and not complaining.

"Suck me hard again, Slave." Sam said breathlessly, lost in his pleasure. Castiel thrust into him and Sam tried to match his thrusts, Dean sucking in time with them as well. "You want to cum, Slave?" Sam asked, Michael was moaning, writhing, and wanton now eyes shut in ecstasy. Damned if he didn't like the rough treatment they were doing, Sam got hard at the sight of him enjoying it this much. "You're a kinky slave, aren't you?" He pulled out of his mouth and said, "You can talk. Tell me, you're a kinky slave aren't you? Like being a fuck slave for my friends, don't you?"

"Yes, I like it rough. I like them fucking me, I want to cum for you!" Michael moaned now, so close, treading that line and so close to crossing it. Cas was pounding hard into him now and he moaned as well, close too. Dean was hard and ready to explode. Sam had an idea.

"You cum when we all cum. Understand?" Sam asked, kissing his neck, making him moan more, rewarding him for his actions. Such a good slave!

"Yes, Master." Michael's eyes were glazed now and he was ready to go.

Sam went to Dean and began to suck on him bending slightly to reach him. Gabriel came up behind him and whispered, "Wanna fuck you, Sammy, fuck you now!" Sam reached back and found Gabriel hard and ready.

"Fuck me, Gabriel, I want you inside me when we do this. Cum with us!" Sam said and felt Gabriel slide in and thrust deeply, finding the nerves and hitting them every time. Sam sucked Dean hard and fast, driving him to the edge with him. Dean sucked Michael who danced on the edge of orgasm, obeying Sam, and Castiel who was pounding the man into the mattress and taking him rougher now, head back in ecstasy getting ready to cum.

Castiel screamed his release over and over, Michael's cried joined with his, loud and long, Dean swallowed Michael's cum as he pushed deep into his throat and came hard over and over. Sam came from the sight of the others and Gabriel inside him, Gabriel cumming inside of Sam as well. Both men crying out their release, all their cries joining and the gods' powers pouring through them, tying their pleasure together, making them all come over and over again until the power pulled back and settled back into the gods. Everyone collapsed in the bed and lay there together perfectly sated and happy. Sam caressed his slave's face and chest, kissing him softly, rewarding him again; a reward he had earned.

"May we kiss him, too?" Castiel, Dean, and Gabriel asked, eyeing those lips and those sex-drowned eyes, wanting to kiss him as well.

"Would you like that, Michael? Want them to kiss you?" Sam whispered into his ear, voice tender and soft. "I'd like to see that."

"Yes, I want to kiss them." Michael said and let them lean into him, kissing him softly then a little harder before pulling back. Sam stroked his neck and kissed it softly.

"Gonna make love to you now, Michael, reward you." Sam whispered tenderly and Michael nodded. Sam knew he didn't love him but he did care for him now, which was strange. It was the way he cared for the other Angels as well but without the possessiveness and ownership to go with it.

Sam positioned himself against Michael, with Michael on his back, legs on his hips. Sam thrust in and gently moved into him; taking his time to go slow and kiss the Angel's skin. Starting with kissing his lips and sucking on his nipples; taking the time to please him completely. Soon enough, he was carefully stroking the man and gradually speeding up his thrusts, meeting Michael's deep ones onto him. Michael moaned like a whore now and loud moans poured from his throat. Every touch from Sam and every thrust making him needier, more wanton, more abandoned to his lust and pleasure, until they both came violently with heads thrown back and smothered in hard kisses of desire.

Sam slid off and cuddled the Angel and Michael just lay there, serene and content, in his Master's arms.

The others were amazed at what they had just witnessed. Sam had just made the most tender love to someone they had ever seen anyone ever make love to someone, including each other, and they were in love!

"That was amazing, Sam. Wow. This slave thing is so amazing. That was the gentlest I've ever seen you be with anyone." Dean gasped. It was so beautiful to watch.

"Would you guys like me to do that with you sometime?" Sam asked eying them and meaning every word, "Because I will if you ask me to."

"Yes, Sam, yes, please." Dean said nodding.

"Oh, yes." Castiel said and Gabriel nodded, "Yes, Sam."

"Let me rest a moment and I will. Choose who is first." Sam said and went back to cuddling with Michael, kissing his lips and temple softly, lavishing him with affection.

"I have to go, Sam." Michael sighed and looked up at him, kissing him firmly. "Father calls."

Sam let him up and he dressed himself magically. Michael eyed his master with love and bowed. "Thank you, Master. Did I please you?"

"Yes, you did, Michael. Tell Balthazar not to touch you. You belong to me." Sam smiled and Michael smiled back. Then he was gone.

Dean slid into Sam's arms and kissed him softly. "My turn." He said smiling and Sam sighed, kissing him gently and worshiping his body with his lips and touch. Making him hard with his mouth, taking his time to please him before entering him and taking his time, drawing out every drop of pleasure from him he could before he came with him. The act was slow and tender and loving. It left Dean feeling loved and content afterward.

He did the same for Castiel and Gabriel.

They all praised him that night and savored the moment from their lover, the Sex god.

Sam and Dean slept cuddled together that night after they left, and enjoyed the tender feeling the act inspired in them.

"Why did you do that for him, Michael, I mean?" Dean asked, "Do you love him?"

"No, I can't love him. A dark part of me still hates him and remembers the pain he caused me in the cage. But there is also a part of me that wants to take care of him, be a good Master, and that does feel something for him. I care for him but I don't love him. Too many memories of Hell." Sam admitted. He did care for Michael and forgave him but there was so much pain inspired from the times in Hell that he couldn't get past it yet.

"Do you still have flashbacks of Hell, Sammy? Do you?" Dean was worried now, those had stopped a while ago or so he had thought.

"Yeah, ever since the Armageddon thing and we went down there. Seeing the cage brought them back. It's getting better but, yeah, some flashback s and nightmares keep happening. Being with you all makes them leave and since I don't sleep, viola! No nightmares." Sam admitted looking down at Dean and Dean hugged him.

"Sorry, Sammy, so damn sorry. Wish I could take them away, I really do." Dean soothed him, "Does Michael make you feel that way? Does he scare you at those times?"

"No. He used to but now not so much. I still remember what he did to me sometimes. That's why I don't call for him often as he'd like me to. It was mostly Lucifer torturing me. Michael mostly watched. He did some but I forgive that. Still hurts at times anyway." Sam said sighing sadly.

"Do you love me, care for me like Michael or is it the way it's always been?" Dean had to ask, he's been so gentle and loving that last time.

"Well, I still love you like a brother, think of you as my lover and also sex partner. I am in love with you. I don't expect romance and flowers or that kind of stuff. I'm not jealous of you with others and I feel no need to deepen the romantic link with you. I don't want to say I love you the way lovers in love do. But in a way, I suppose I do. Do you understand?" Sam was trying to be clear here, he knew it wasn't wrong to be in love with Dean now. It was mostly love between them now and, the brother thing, with some lover stuff thrown in.

"So different than the way we've always been?" Dean said to clarify.

"Yeah, on the other hand, I would love to make love to you again, my gorgeous Sex god brother, and then fuck you hard and then have you do that to me. Right now." Sam said feeding them both some pie, cherry, Dean's favorite. They ate the whole pie before Dean responded to his request.

"That sounds awesome, Sammy. Come over here and show me what you want to do to me." Dean smiled that 'take me now' smile and Sam moaned, doing what he asked.

Sam made love to Dean again, then fucked him hard, making him wanton and moan like a porn star before cumming hard together. Then Dean did the same for him, making love to him and pulling out as much pleasure from the man before fucking him senseless, making him act like the greatest porn star ever for him, moaning like one, too. Then cumming together violently and repeatedly, both men calling out each other's name as they came.

That had been special and fun.

They didn't regret it at all.

After all, it couldn't always be hot and steamy. There is something to be said for tender and slow.

Both ways are great in moderation.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Michael watched them from the shadows and sighed. He had heard everything and felt regret for Sam's pain. Sam would proud to know that Balthazar wouldn't be pawing him again. Michael had broken his hand when he tried it after he got back from speaking with his Father. He had promised to do it again if Balthazar tried it again. He meant every word.

The only touch he craved was his Master's. He would tolerate no other touch but that of his Master and whoever he gave Michael to of course. Otherwise, he only wanted Sam's touch.

He loved Sam and would take whatever Sam would give him.

He was going to keep proving to him that he was sorry so he would keep forgiving him. He needed that forgiveness from both of the gods.

He needed to keep Sam in his life, as his Master, and hoped someday by serving him and pleasing him that Sam might love him back…it was his heart's deepest desire now. He prayed to his Father every day that Sam would and his Father gave him usual answer…a knowing silence, an annoying but telling response. One that said that Michael already knew the answer and had his answer to his prayers, he just hadn't gotten it yet. He couldn't help but hope that it was the answer he was wanting to hear and not that Sam really could never love him.

He loved Sam with all that he was and had in him.

Sam completely owned him now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Taming An Archangel

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own supernatural but I do make their sex lives so very interesting right now. I love those sweaty, naked Winchesters, don't you?**

**Warning:**** there is a lot of sex in this storyline wincest , Angel love, and lots of other stuff, chock full of sexy goodness. There will be language and graphic imagery of the sexual nature. So please don't read if this bothers you, I don't mean to offend you, just entertain you and my own dirty mind, lol.**

**(Chapter 1)(Another Cosmic Plan: Step1/ Taming an Archangel)**

This is the first part of an arc. They will be going back in time to save their past selves but first they need a plan and a certain Archangel with a gift for time travel and a sexy accent.

Here's hoping their plan works. There will be more chapters coming, don't worry. I will be posting one every day or two, probably. Still doing some rewrites on them but they are almost ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Master, I need to speak with you." Michael said appearing by Sam's side suddenly. Dean sat nearby, watching this with interest.

"Speak." Sam said, nibbling on the brownies and taking the whipped cream container from Dean to put on his brownies, adding sprinkles and handing that to Dean as well.

"I would rethink the refusal of sex with Balthazar." Michael said nervously, "He would be…useful if you could tame him."

"Tame him?" Sam almost choked in disbelief and then thought about it. Balthazar did have talents they could use if they could control him. One particular power, to be exact.

"Like you did with me. Bond him to you as slave to Master, a permanent bond." Michael explained, his Father had filled him in on his plan and it involved them taking this step first. He was to talk them into it.

"I don't want Balthazar." Sam growled, he wanted to kill him for touching his slave but didn't want him that way.

"I wasn't speaking of you, Master. I was speaking of Dean." Michael said smiling, "He is attracted to you, you saw that."

Dean had and grinned as he remembered the look on his face. That Angel was hot for him and Sam, but Dean thought it would be fun to break the arrogant Angel his own way. It did sound tempting.

"Why are you suggesting this? You hate Balthazar." Sam was suspicious.

"Yes, I do, Sam. It's just that there are events that are coming into play that we will need to use his skills to fix. Father spoke of them to me earlier today. If we could take control of Balthazar then we control his powers too. Those powers will be needed and he won't help willingly, trust me. It's the only way to get him to agree to help us, well, more like force him to but that's neither here nor there. It is however the most efficient means to gain his aid in the plan." Michael explained, shining with authority, inspiring awe as he showed his true self. A sight that turned Sam on to no end and damned if he wanted to take the man right then but held himself in check.

"What events?" Dean asked, he wouldn't mind playing the part of bringing the arrogant jerk low and making him beg for it. That part seemed so tempting that he liked it the more he thought about it.

"Well, first we need to keep your past selves alive long enough for you to acquire your trickster powers. Then we need to let Crowley and Raphael make their deal and then I kill Raphael before he opens purgatory. If we fail, he will kill you before you gain the powers, start the apocalypse which you will not be around to stop, and keep Armageddon from happening, and thus prevent the extermination of all demons, Crowley, and Lucifer which God does not want to happen." Michael said authoritative and continued, "He has instructed me to offer my control of Heaven's hosts to you, to assist you in this mission." Michael said sadly, "He told me to tell you he may not order you to do this but he really wants you to; It's a Cosmic plan, Sam. It needs to be done."

"Wow." Sam said, and groaned. Dean looked back and shook his head. God using Sex gods for his dirty work, boy, were they special or what? However, they wanted none of those things God was fighting against to come to pass either. It would mean global disaster and death. Both gods groaned, they would do it, they knew it, Michael knew it, and most of all, God knew it. They couldn't win for losing apparently…at least where Heaven was concerned.

"How do we let him know we'll do it? Do we have to go there?" Dean asked, Heaven may be great for Angels but he had no urge to go there.

"No, I will tell him. He probably has been monitoring the conversation since he sent me anyway. He's nosy that way." Michael smiled and laughed as his Father made a comment in his head. "Father said you knew he would so why bother being surprised."

Dean had just been thinking that, oops.

"Sorry." Dean gulped and smiled.

"He says no biggie." Michael smiled and looked surprised, "I think he really likes you two." Michael chuckled and laughed as they shrugged and laughed.

"We already figured that out. He likes to use us too much not to. We end up stopping all of his major mess-ups. We're special that way." Sam said smiling softly, "We are grateful that he actually sent help this time before sending us on another death inspiring, and agony filled, life or death situation; one that would save the world…again. It was thoughtful of him." It was a nice change.

"You'd think we had your job, Michael." Dean admitted. It did sound like his department.

"No, actually, that has always been your department. You are his ultimate weapons. Have been since the beginning of time. Becoming gods didn't change that, just made you more powerful but still the ones he goes to for stuff like this." Michael explained calmly. They weren't freaking out so it wasn't going too badly.

"But first, you need to enslave Balthazar so he will tie himself willingly to you as I have to Sam. You will need ultimate control over him for this to work, Dean." Michael said and the gods looked at him in resignation.

"I'm all for it, somewhat, but how do we start?" Dean said uncertainly, "Got a plan there? Do we have one?" He had no clue.

"Well, let's start with the natural way. We must make him desire you two but not let him touch. He has to want you beyond reason, beyond thought." Michael said smiling, knowing it was the only way to trap the arrogant Angel.

"Then?" Dean groaned. He knew this part wouldn't be pleasant…for Balthazar.

"Then you make him beg for you, want you more until he asks you to make him your slave, like I did. Then you make him yours, create the bond and he will be hooked and ready to use." Michael said. It was a good plan. The Archangel already desired them. They just had to manipulate it.

The gods thought about that, then had another thought, "Someone needs to protect Past Us from harm, some Angels, discreet and strong ones, good at protecting others from all harm." Sam said and Michael nodded.

"I will send them. Do you want the others to help, Gabriel or Castiel? I'm sure they would be willing to volunteer for it." Michael said smiling. "Castiel would work better. The past you's don't trust Gabriel at that time. I will just have to remove the past Castiel from them and put this Castiel in his place, to ensure the safety of the mission." Michael said, "I must go do it now, can you call Castiel for me? I will call the Angels for the mission. They must go immediately."

Dean called on Castiel and Michael ordered some Angels to come to him. The room was soon full of several Archangels and Castiel, all looked on calmly except Castiel who looked worried. Michael filled them in on their mission and went ahead of them to speak with past Castiel and returned soon after, having obtained his permission to replace him with this Castiel, to protect the gods. They all left their sights right then and the gods nodded. Michael smiled and got close to Sam, bowing at his feet, looking up and smiling up at him, hungry for him.

"Now we seduce an Archangel." Sam said. They made it sound so easy. It would be easier to kill the guy, in his opinion.

"I will tell you when he is near and you have sex in front of him. That will wet his desire and drive his need until he has to act on it." Michael said and the gods agreed that part seemed easy. "It has to be you to claim him, Dean, he wants you more."

"Well, I wouldn't mind that part." Dean grinned and Sam had to smile, too. Dean liked to add sex and humiliation together, he liked that part. It was going to fun bringing that arrogant jerk low. That would be a pleasing sight. That Angel annoyed the crap out of him!

But first they pulled the sexy slave to the bed and ravished him the way he wanted them to. They fucked, they moaned, they used hot language and touches to please him and each other, then they all came, wrapped in power and lust, with some love mixed in.

They lay there talking out the plan further and laughed at how Balthazar was going to feel by the end of it all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(So began the seduction of an Archangel.)

Sam cuddled Gabriel into his side and Dean lay on the other, holding Gabriel as well.

"Hungry." Sam grunted, eying Dean; knowing he must be, too.

Dean's eye sparkled with amusement at this demand and he made a bag of M&M's appear and he let some pour into his own mouth in mid-air. He dangled the bag over Sam's head but didn't tip any out for him, making Sam hungrier for the sweets. They all were naked on top of the sheets and were enjoying it, knowing Balthazar was watching was just a perk.

"You're such a tease, Dean." Sam said, laughing, his body flexing every muscle it could reaching for the bag that Dean kept out of reach each time he got close to it. Dean sat up and let his stomach and shoulders flex as he did this to Sam. Sam wanted sweets and it was fun teasing him with the M&M's. Besides, he was being sexy and playful at the moment. Michael had said Balthazar liked to watch him that way. He didn't question the advice, he just followed the suggestions.

Michael was staying away so Balthazar wouldn't know about his connection to Sam yet and he hated it. He missed Sam possessing him, touching him, wanting to do things to him. In short, he just wished Balthazar would just cave and get this shit over with.

Michael watched as Balthazar's eyes never left those flexing muscles and got harder at the sight of them, moaning with want. Michael grinned, it was a start.

Finally, Dean let some fall into Sam's mouth and laughed.

"You are such a dick, Dean." Sam grumbled, denying a god his sweets was a low blow, even for him.

"Yeah, well, suck it up, princess." Dean said smiling and his green glowing eyes slid from his hard shaft to Sam, knowing Balthazar was watching. The innuendo clearly written in that not so subtle look. He wanted Sam to suck him. Sam climbed over to straddle Dean but kept his shaft visible, so Balthazar could see it. He was staring at it now, according to Michael.

"I think I will." Sam purred, as his eyes slid sensuously down Dean's body and let his hand slide down to him, stroking him hard. No one said they couldn't have fun while they were teasing the arrogant Archangel.

"You better, bitch." Dean growled and moaned softly, pressing into Sam's hand, making him stroke him faster.

"So bossy." Sam grinned and kissed Dean deep and hard, lust flaring between them now, moans slipping from their hungry lips. Bodies grinding into each other before Sam pulled away to lay on the other side of him, so he was facing where Balthazar was supposedly standing, watching them.

Sam began to slowly suck Dean then got to where he sucked him harder, a little faster. Dean moaned louder as his hand went to Sam's head, pulling him deeper onto him. Sam sucked harder now, sliding up and down him a bit faster but not enough to make him cum yet. Sam straddled his lap now, sheathing Dean into him and moving up and down now, making them both moan for more, no longer caring if Balthazar was watching. They just wanted to fuck right now. They kissed with a hunger for each other, like they couldn't get enough of it.

Their bodies responding to that desire between them, making them fuck harder and faster. Pouring pleasure through them like lava down a mountain, hot and unstoppable, devouring them in its intensity, at the ecstasy of being inside each other this way, how damn good it felt to be inside Sammy this way, so tight and hot around Dean, whose hands now grabbed and clawed into Sam's hips and thighs as he fucked and kissed his god brother; never wanting the pleasure between them to end for a while, maybe forever.

Michael saw Balthazar's eyes shift from want to need to be taken, smiled and enjoyed both views: Sam fucking Dean and Balthazar wanting to join them. It was working.

Both came with shouts of pleasure and deep hard thrusts from both of them. Their orgasms making them shake from the force of it. Eyes dark with lust and blown from the pleasure of it all. Sam pulled Dean on top of him, prepping him as Dean sucked him wet then slid onto him, kissing Sam with abandon, fucking him as well, letting their kisses fuel their bodies' ecstasy as it had always done before. Letting their lust for each other fill them and burn them up, both knowing Sam loved being inside Dean this way, making him moan, kissing those sexy lips, and the feel of their bodies against each other driving away all thought.

Neither knew when the casual sex between them had evolved into this but it had. It was love but not like what Cas and Gabriel had. It was desire and want, love and lust and need, bodies that craved each other but couldn't get enough of each other. It was a hunger they fed and fed, until their bodies were done, but deep inside both knew their desires were never done. Their desires for each other just were patient and waited to fill them again later. It was more intense when they fucked each other, more driven and out of control. Their bodies knew each other and craved each other this way but also craved others; not seeking to possess or profess romantic feeling. There were no romantic or possessive feelings, just desire, lust, love, and want for each other among all the other desires, for others, for men, for women, for Angels, for sweets, for their power to consume them. They were gods and they knew this was their bond to each other now. Not brothers, although those feeling were mixed in there, but as lovers and gods that were joined by their mutual desires for each other and others. It was a good feeling, this desire, this bond between them.

Power wrapped through them and around them, letting their pleasure become one and driving it into them deeper. Making them moan and fuck harder, deeper, and kiss mouths and skin, leaving bleeding bits and love marks along each other's necks and shoulders.

Michael watched Balthazar cum with a cry as well and leave in a flurry of feathers; pissed at himself for wanting to join them and ready to beg them to let him join them.

They had been doing these kinds of things for weeks now, breaking down the Archangel's resolve and heating up his desire for them more. Michael could tell the Angel was close to asking them to let him join them but not ready to give himself over to them yet; not the way they needed him to. Not enough to make him beg them to make him their slave. He had a lot of pride this guy; he needed a push closer to the edge of that decision. He was wanting them but not ready to _really_ want them yet. He was damn close though.

Michael watched and couldn't resist stroking himself, already hard from watching them so far. Balthazar wasn't the only one wanting to join them and not able to. He squeezed himself harder and moaned. Stroking himself faster to match their movements, cumming moaning Sam's name over and over. He wanted his Master and knew he couldn't act on it right now. He desired his Master and knew he would be with him soon, hopefully. In the meantime, he watched the other Archangel hiding in the shadows cum from watching them as well, cursing and calling their names as he came, leaving in frustration and lust; feather sounds following him away.

They came moaning into the other's skin, with bites and words, cumming hard and orgasms shredding them with their intensity. Afterward they lay there and sighed at how hot the sex had been, and all because of M&M's.

"You make me so hot for you, Dean, so damn hot. I love fucking you, having your suck me, kiss me." Sam said making small circles on Dean's chest and smiling softly, "My lover, my brother."

"Sammy, you have no idea how much I want you most of the time. The feel of me inside you, you inside me so huge and filling me so completely, your mouth on my skin and on me takes away my control. I love that body and that mouth, there are none like it _anywhere._ When you kiss me, I want to kiss you more and more, I'm addicted to kissing you, as much as you are addicted to kissing me." Dean admitted, smiling, letting his hand play with Sam's soft hair and his lean muscled back, kissing his head. "You are my brother, my lover, too."

"Never get enough of you." Sam leaned up to where his lips and eyes stared down into Dean's, so close, wanting to get closer. "Want you. Love you."

"Never get enough of you either, Sammy, never, always want more." Dean said using his hand to pull Sam closer, to connect to those soft sexy lips and gorgeous hazel eyes, "Want you, Sammy. Love you, too."

They moaned and their eyes slid closed as their lips and bodies met, heat building between them, power building as well. They fucked and fucked and never stopped to question why. They just wanted each other more at the moment than anyone else. Hunger and desire tying them together with each touch. Soon they took each other again and again, sucking and fucking, cumming over and over until they were spent once more.

"Love being with you, baby." Dean said, cuddling into Sam now, content and sated for the moment.

"Same here, Dean." Sam said, pushing in closer, completely fulfilled and sated.

Both gods lay there, smiling and well balanced from the sex they had just done. Meanwhile Michael whispered ideas through their heads on how to make Balthazar want to become Dean's bonded slave. They thought those ideas would work, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now they were walking around shirtless, sometimes naked when the others weren't around. Especially when Balthazar was stalking them, always hard and always wanting them more. He liked them naked, he liked looking at them. He wanted to touch them now, Michael felt this and smiled. The Angel was closer to surrendering to Dean now; he watched him closer now with quiet desperation and need every time.

They took to touching themselves when they knew he was right beside them, hiding behind his power, close enough to touch them, to want them closer. It worked every time, the Archangel staying longer to watch, his hands reaching towards them but not actually doing it. He was even closer now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

One day it worked, and he became theirs. Well, Dean's actually.

Both of them were sitting on their bed and jerking each other off, the way Balthazar liked and was most tempted by. Both enjoying it anyway but wishing they could create someone to join them. This alone time shit was boring them already.

Suddenly there was a naked Balthazar on the bed, eyes lost with desire and want, watching them, his hands shaking with the need to take over for their hands. Both men managed a really good surprised face, even though Michael had told them he was there already.

"Let me." Balthazar pleaded, eyes on their shafts, need in his eyes.

"Why should we?" Sam asked, both knew why but they had to break the last of his control, his lingering pride he held onto still.

"I want it. I want you. I need to touch you. Please!" He was closer to them now and they pretended to be shocked he was there. After all, they wanted him there.

"You were there all the damn time! What are you a perv or something?" Dean said, faking surprise and indignation, feeling victory slipping closer into their grasp.

"No, I just want to be with you. I'll do anything!" Balthazar pleaded and they smiled predatorily.

"Come here, Balthazar, and prove it to me." Dean said and the Archangel came to him, letting his shaking hand take Dean now and stroke him, their orbits joining and pulling him into it, making him desire them more. Their power pushing that desire deeper into him. The gods smiled over his shoulders as he began to suck Dean with desperation, moaning like a whore already now that he was finally doing what he wanted to them, desire driving him to want more. The sex power filling him, taking him over.

"Lay down, baby, I wanna fuck you now. Prove to me you want me, let me fuck you, I'll make it feel so good…" Dean whispered seductively, they needed him to get weakened further by Dean taking him, it would take all control and pride away. Let them drive him to make the deal to just want to serve Dean as his slave. Sam could tell he was close to it. Michael had been just like this when he made his deal with Sam.

Balthazar lay on his back and lifted his bottom off the blankets, presenting it to him, his hard shaft throbbing with need to be touched. Dean took the time to suck him hard, slowing to lovingly lick the pre-cum from the tip, letting his tongue press into the slit, and then moved lower to let his tongue and lips softly trace the tip and under it, making the Angel writhe and moan louder. Begging for more, begging to be taken. He wasn't ready to give up himself the way they wanted him to, he hadn't offered yet. He had to think it was his idea and want to be completely owned, He was close, so close he was hovering over that and not able to get there yet. The gods gave him a push in that direction, such great guys they were.

Dean prepped him, carefully opening him wider, fingers hitting his pleasure spot, making the man thrust onto him. Now unable to do anything but moan from the pleasure he was feeling.

Dean slid into him and thrust slowly, taking his time to slow down his thrusts to build the pleasure higher in the Angel. He began to go faster now but not much, taking it faster made him moan a little louder. Then he went faster and harder, reducing the man to a wanton whore and loud moans that they liked the sound of. Sam let his hand wander to his own shaft, now hard and needing tending, and stroked, keeping pace with Dean's into the man. His head moving back at how good it felt to watch Dean fuck him and liking the sounds that Dean was pulling from him; the man now wanton and lost in the pleasure, reveling in how good it felt. Sam made a ring appear on the man and that stopped the Angel's orgasm, driving it deeper into him, making the desire build higher and higher, but not able to find release.

"Please, I'll do anything! Wanna cum with you." Balthazar begged.

There went that last bit of pride. Both smiled. One more step and he was their slave.

"You want more, don't you? Can't get enough. Want to do more, be my property, my fuck slave, let me take you whenever I want, however I want. Want me to own that sweet body of yours? I could make you feel so good, baby, own you so good, give yourself to me totally. I'll make you cum so much. Make you mine, own you. Be your Master. Would you like that?" Dean fucked him harder, making the man keen with desire, moan out of control, then slowed it a little, letting him answer.

"Want that, don't you? Balthazar. Want to be my whore, my slave, my sweet piece of ass. Want me to own you completely?" He stroked him now, Sam stroking himself harder now, loving the sight of them doing that, wanting to fuck the Angel now, too. He was such a whore; he wanted to fuck him, too.

"Yes, own me! All yours. Your fuck slave, so good! Own my ass, always! I will do whatever you want, when you want, with whoever you want. Own me, Dean! I wanna cum for you!" Balthazar said moaning, meaning it. If sex with them was like this, then hell yeah, he would be Dean's slave. He felt so good inside him. He wanted him to own him, deep down it felt good to give up the control, let go of his pride, to just let someone control him entirely. To be owned was the best idea ever.

"You are my slave now, will obey me in all things?" Dean asked keeping the thrusts steady but not too slow. He began to pull out then resheathed himself into the Angel and pulled out slowly again; only to do it again and again, keeping the Angel on the edge between cumming and mind blowing orgasms.

"Yes, Dean, yours, completely yours, yours to own, yours to fuck, make me cum! Let me cum!" Balthazar moaned. He wouldn't last long once the ring was removed.

"I own you, you are mine. All mine!" Dean said before removing the ring, this was needed to tie him to Dean. It would make him like Michael was to Sam.

"Yours, all yours!" Balthazar moaned out loudly, as Dean removed the ring and his power poured in sealing him to Dean. Their orgasms came hard and fast, both feeling like they were shattering to pieces at the force of them. Sam came with them, moaning just as loud, and his release shooting onto the bed in strings, his head back and eyes heavy with lust. Balthazar watched him cum. Dean watched him cum. Then they came from the site of him cumming, nothing was hotter than Sammy cumming like that, Dean knew that from personal experience. He loved to watch Sammy cum.

"Can I?" Sam motioned to Balthazar, getting hard again from wanting to take the Angel the way Dean had.

"Yes, I want to watch anyway." Dean leaned in and said, "Sam is going to fuck you now. I want you to let him. I give you to him for now. You want that, too?"

"Yes." Balthazar moaned at the sight of Sam hard for him, wanting him inside him.

"Good slave." Dean said kissing him softly, rewarding him.

Sam slid in and thrust deep, taking him hard and deep. He wanted to make the Angel remember their claiming of him. They fucked faster and harder, deeper and rougher, until Balthazar was a writhing mass of need and want beneath him. Moans so pornographic they were making Sam want to cum from the sound of them.

"Such a whore, aren't you?" Sam purred into his ear, biting the skin there.

"Yes, want you, want to cum for you, Sam…Sam, want you!" Balthazar fairly shouted.

"Cum for me, baby, cum for me." Sam moaned as he felt his orgasm pour through him, watching Dean cum with them. Green eyes wide and bright with his orgasms, his eyes on them hot. He was moaning loudly and his breathing was coming faster and faster now until it caught and he came shouting his release; making them both cum again at the sight of Dean cumming. Dean grabbed Balthazar's ankle and slid their power through them and let it pull their pleasure through them. The powers weaving their way through their bodies as it passed through and then returning back to the gods the powers belonged to, carrying the memory and sensations from it with it.

Balthazar lay there breathing hard and spent, a big sated smile on his face. His eyes were content and reveling in the afterglow.

Dean grabbed Balthazar's's hair, pulling his face up into his and growled harshly, "I own you, Balthazar. I call and you obey my every desire, understand?"

Balthazar shook his head yes, and the pain from the hold on his hair made him moan. Both gods reflected that this one liked pain, too. "I'm yours."

"Master. Call me Master, Slave." Dean commanded coldly, wanting to tie him to him for good.

"Master, I will please you." Balthazar felt a peaceful feeling slip in. He didn't want to fight this, he wanted to be owned by this man.

"No one touches you but me. No one gets to fuck you or suck you but me and who I say you can. Your body is mine to command. I am free to reward or punish you as I see fit. I will tolerate no impudence or attitude from you. I do not share you, you are mine. I am a jealous Master." Dean said pulling him into a hard and brutal kiss, and letting go to stroke his face to reward him.

"I will serve you well, Master." Balthazar said calmly. He knew he was owned by this god and didn't care what he had to do. He would please him however he required.

He missed the satisfied looks between the gods. He didn't see the hard and calculating looks they threw him. He was owned now. He would serve his purpose. He would go along with the plan now.

They let him get up and dressed him again.

"You may go. I will call when I want you." Dean ordered and Balthazar obeyed smiling peacefully.

"Say, Dean, I'll share mine, if you'll share yours." Sam said smiling lecherously and Dean smiled widely. Both slaves were slutty and perfect to fuck. They could share them.

"Deal." Dean said and they headed downstairs to tell Bobby they had the first part of the plan done. Bobby had been worried about that part working. He already knew their past selves were being guarded by Cas and some Archangels and was grateful. Now he worried about the next part. They had to catch Raphael as he attempted to open purgatory. Both gods reflected that it was going to be hard to resist killing Crowley, too, but knew they wouldn't kill him, if only for the sake of the loved ones they would save in the long run, they would do it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had a plan. He knew they needed to go to the past now but there was one thing to do first. Manipulate his new slave into doing it for him. This wasn't just sex; this was using his power to do major Heavenly crap and they needed some serious persuasion to make him want to do that. He was still Balthazar and had some pride still in there. Not to mention the whole 'I'm still an Angel of the Lord' issue he could use to cancel out the order to take them there. So, they had to find a way to make the idea appealing to him without sending him straight to Raphael and Crowley to help him break the Slave/Master bond he had forged with Dean. He had to proceed carefully there.

So, they did it the way they did it best…with sex, and some not so gentle persuasion from Michael. He could be such a pushy bottom sometimes…no pun intended.

It began with them pulling the Angel, Balthazar, into sex with them…yet again.

"Come here, slave." Dean ordered.

Balthazar came to him as ordered, smiling in anticipation.

"I want to know something and you have to tell me." Dean said nibbling his ear, softening up his slave, keeping him pliant.

"Anything." Balthazar moaned a little in his throat at Dean's mouth on his ear that way but meant what he said. Anything for Dean, anything.

"Do you want Michael?" Dean said, letting his hand slowly move down the Angel's body, stroking his muscles and skin.

"Yesss." Balthazar moaned as Dean's hand found his shaft and stroked it hard, holding it firmly in his grasp.

"Then you have to do something for me." Dean said as Balthazar moaned as his Master stroked him, making him arch into his hand, wanting more.

"Anything, just don't stop that, please?" Balthazar felt himself losing himself to the sensations and his Master's sexy chuckle into his ear wasn't making that any better. Made him want it more.

"Sam lets you do this and you have to do what we want. Something big, something only you can do with your powers. Is it a deal?" Dean said, lowering that sexy mouth down onto Balthazar, hovering over it, offering but not doing it. This would seal the deal.

"Only if I can fuck both of you two plus Michael. Want to make you cum for me, all of you." Balthazar had fantasized about this and now he would have it. Besides, he was going to do it anyway for them, whatever it was. His Master needed it and so he would do it to make him happy, to be close to him that way would be Heaven for him.

"Deal." Dean said taking him into his mouth, sucking him gently, taking the time to pay attention to the head then go to the end. Then up again, tongue and lips stroking the hard shaft, wetting it. He pulled off of him and straddled his slave's waist, sheathing himself onto him, moaning at the burn and the pain, and feeling both of those sensations make him hard immediately. He was in the mood for some pain right now.

Dean moved his body up and down the man's shaft, feeling the pleasure trickling through him, moaning at how good it felt for him to be taken this way. Balthazar's hands were on his hips now. Helping him move and Balthazar's hips were thrusting up to meet Dean's downward ones; matching the tempo of steady then faster and harder.

Balthazar felt his pleasure spiraling through him and Dean, whose pleasure was already pulling him into it. His right hand went to Dean's throbbing shaft and stroked it hard and fast, matching their bodies' strokes. Both men eventually felt their orgasm's over taking them, removing all thoughts but those of each other, inside each other the way they were. Dean kissed Balthazar hard, tongue finding tongue, moans swallowed by each other's mouths; Balthazar just as lost in the kiss as Dean. Their bodies and hands became frantic as they both came, mouths brutally taking each other and forgetting to breathe through both their orgasms and their kissing.

They lay down after that, stroking each other's bodies. Balthazar knew they weren't done yet. The gods needed more sex than this to maintain their powers. With that thought, Sam and Michael approached the bed, crawling to the Angel, both smiling and willing to be with him.

"Michael." Balthazar said reaching for him, Michael looked at Sam who nodded in permission and went to him. "I want you, Michael, always have. I want to fuck you."

"Then fuck me." Michael said going in for a kiss and Balthazar pushing him down on the bed, both men lost in their kisses and touches.

Balthazar kissed and bit his way down the other Angel's body, making him moan. When he reached his groin, he took it into his mouth, sucking it hard and thoroughly. Making Michael moan and arch into his mouth. Balthazar wet three of his fingers and went back to sucking him. Dean used some lube on his slave's shaft to help prepare him for what he was going to do.

Balthazar worked Michael open, first with one finger, then two, then the third, stroking the prostate with every finger thrust, taking the time to play with it every time before changing the finger count. Michael was becoming wanton now and begging him to just fuck him already.

Sam shot Dean an amused look, insinuating Michael sounded like him now. Dean smirked and gave Sam the come hither signal with a finger beckoning him over to him. Sam smiled and went. Dean pulled him hard into him and kissed him; hands on Sam's head playing with his hair as they kissed harder now. Moaning into each other's mouths, bodies thrusting against each other, shafts rubbing against each other, feeling the pleasure from it.

Balthazar slid into Michael easily now, though the Angel was still tight and gripping him with his walls, pulling him deeper into him. Balthazar let out a throaty moan at how fantastic it felt inside the guy and thrust balls deep and then moved back out a little only to thrust back in. He started slow but worked up to faster, and deeper, and harder. He hit that prostate and the nerve bundle accurately once he found it. He whispered to Michael how he had wanted him for so long, about all the things he wanted to do him, and how fucking hot he was in bed; just like he had always imagined he would be. He said dirty things, and curses, and called him his bitch. Michael moaned at the words and what he was doing to him. At the moment, that was exactly what he was, he was all those things. He wanted all those things. They both got lost in the pleasure of sex and their moans and bodies pounded out their desires and wants.

Sam lay down and put his legs over Dean's shoulder, slightly spread. Dean worked him open, which didn't take but a second since Sam relaxed instantly as soon as he touched him there. Dean applied lube to both him and Sam. "Gonna fuck you, bro. gonna fuck you hard. You look so good, so fuckable right now."

"Yess, fuck me." Sam moaned as Dean slid in and thrust hard and deep. His eyes stayed on Dean, his hand went to his shaft, stroking it slowly. Dean thrust slowly at first to get adjusted to where it would make Sam feel the best then lowered his legs to his waist. After a while, he couldn't go slow anymore. Sam's tight ass was pulling on him harder, thrusting deeper back into him. Soon he was pounding into him and Sam's head was thrown back as he moaned loudly and his body fucked faster and harder back onto Dean, all the sensations being too much not to.

"Look at me, Baby. I want to see you cum for me. Let me watch you cum, Sammy, I love to watch you cum. Baby." Dean said dirtily as Sam writhed wantonly beneath him, gorgeous hazel eyes meeting his. So full of lust and want, it made him fuck the man harder.

"I'm your slut, brother, lover, oh baby, feels so good, make me cum, baby, make me cum!" Sam was close and he fought it. The others weren't close enough yet either.

"My slut, my hot slut brother, like fucking my slutty hot brother. Makes me want to cum inside you, on you, make you look like the dirty slut you are." Dean moaned louder now and said it with sex lacing every word. He wanted to reduce Sam to a wanton whore, as slutty as he liked to see him.

"Yes, yes! Please, show me for the slut I am!" Sam moaned, all control forgotten, just so much pleasure inside him he was ready to explode. "Cum on me, mark my body, baby!"

Dean felt his control break at those words and fucked him harder and rapider; no gentleness just violent fucking and taking what he wanted, what they wanted right now.

Balthazar had driven Michael to where they both were ready to cum and his words to the other Angel were dirty and laced with dark desire. Their bodies thrust against each other, ready to explode from the need to cum as well.

As if on cue, they all came screaming in pleasure, with curses and loud moans, all at the same time.

Afterward, Sam moved over to Balthazar and licked his shaft clean, sucking him hard again. Balthazar's eyes were filled with desire now for the gorgeous god, his lean body so hot and ready for him so soon after Dean fucking him. Balthazar wanted to fuck him now, too.

He used some of the cum coating Sam's tanned skin and lubed himself up. Dean reached over, swiped some off with a finger and tasted it with one finger, grinning lecherously, and lubed up as well. Both Balthazar and Dean took their partners, slow then fast, gentle then rough, carefully then without a drop of care. Both god and Angel on the bottom, moaned helplessly and writhed beneath their lovers; meeting every thrust and making them go faster and deeper. Their bodies clenching tightly to the beings topping them. The beings topping them, moaned as well, their partners making it hard to make it last, knowing this wasn't going to last long for any of them. Curses passed lips, kisses hard and full of heat ate some of the moans and sounds, the kisses making them hotter and needier, as their tongues fought each other and entwined…again and again.

Sam's eyes watched Balthazar make his body writhe and felt the orgasm, multiple orgasms, so many he couldn't count them, coming.

"Gonna cum, Balthazar, gonna go soon. Too close, cum with me!" Sam pleaded, eyes on his lovers, full of sex and his orgasm.

Balthazar broke under those words and came; the others following suit swiftly and uncontrollably. Sam grabbed Michael as he came and poured his power into him; tying it to his orgasms into the Angel's. Who in turn tied his own to it before sending it into Dean, who pushed his own power and orgasms into it was well before sending it into Balthazar. Who felt it slam into him as he came as well, his orgasms joining theirs. The powers held all of this then caught the gods' orbits and wrapped it around them and poured through all four of them over and over; causing them to fuck into each other over and over and cum harder over and over until the power was satisfied and returned to the gods where it belonged. Their orbits returning to them and shrinking back around them.

They were all unable to move and felt like they had melted somewhere in the middle of it all; no longer beings of power but puddles, like puddles left behind when it rains, serene and calm.

They were hungry and figured it had been a few hours or maybe days, since they last had sweets. They lost count of those things lately. Sex robbed them of their sense of time until only the pleasure of it all mattered, nothing else.

So they conjured up servers in nothing but G-strings to feed them sweets until they felt more like themselves again and less like puddles in the rain. After a couple hours, they cuddled up to their partners, Sam cuddled into Balthazar and Michael cuddled into Dean.

"We ought to modify the Slave/Master thing so we can share them without having to give permission every time. We share them too much to keep having to do that." Sam suggested between bites of chocolate bonbons dipped in whipped cream. "Is that okay with you, Michael?" Michael nodded sleepily. Sure, Angels didn't sleep, but damn he felt like he needed a long nap at the moment.

"Balthazar, you okay with that?" Dean asked snagging a white topped bonbon and feeding it to him as he asked him the question, Balthazar licking Dean's fingers clean and licking his own lips. Dean felt hot for him in that moment, he was so sexy that way!

"Oh, yeah! Sam's kinda hot when I make him cum." Balthazar said nuzzling Sam's ear, making him shiver.

"We'll do that next time then." Dean said doing the same thing to Michael, making him shiver as well.

The servers were soon dispatched and they rested. A bit after that, they took turns switching partners and fucked themselves senseless again…until they were puddles again; their powers and their orbits making it last for longer and become more intense each time.

Two days later, they stopped long enough to dress and get ready to go to the past. All felt a regret at having to stop what they had been doing for days now. They wanted more. Sex like that could get addictive but they didn't care. They would do it again another time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't worry, there are lots more chapters coming, got a whole arc thing going on. Got them almost ready. I will have another posted by tomorrow maybe. I have to tweak it a bit then it will be ready.

By the way, will you ever look at M & M's again the same way? I sure won't, *yummy*

Please review if you like it.

Don't panic, Balthazar is a happy new shaft of their sex partners, they won't let him be miserable.


	7. Confessions Pt1

They said their goodbyes to Bobby and the others, hugging them and promising to be safe, to protect their past selves to the fullest. Then they had Balthazar pull them into the past, to where Castiel acted as an anchor for them, taking them directly to their dearest friend who was glad to see them.

They all hugged him and asked how it was going. They were dismayed that it had got this far but like Michael had said, it was not time to interfere with that part of it yet, to stop Raphael and preserve the timeline, their timing had to be precise, such fine precision even watch makers would be jealous of it.

They all sat down as Castiel explained the events that had happened so far.

In the past, Castiel was still good friends with the brothers and had went to Dean for help with Raphael and Raphael had made a deal with Crowley. Castiel had taken Dean to the field and got Sam out but somehow Lucifer had tricked him. He had went back for the soul immediately after checking Sam over and finding it missing. Lucifer had removed Sam's soul so Sam couldn't be whole like he needed be. He had tricked Castiel with a false soul that flared brightly and then flickered out of existence right in front of them. He had then helped them fight the Djinn's children, they were out for revenge for the Winchesters killing their father. Then boys resume hunting. Castiel had managed to find a friend who happened to be a leprechaun, and with some persuading, the creature had managed to find a back door to the cage.

Manny, the leprechaun's name had been Manny, had grabbed the real soul since he could see which ones were real and which ones weren't, and returned it to Castiel. Castiel in turn enlisted Death to return it to Sam on the condition they stopped trying to cheat him and just died when they were supposed to and stopped finding ways to come back. Then he heard they that they were gods in the future (he did seem pissed with God though when he found out it was his idea to make them that way, cussed up a storm in fact, tossing in a 'can't wait to reap my brother, can't wait!)and gave up the hope of ever reaping them, he had even sounded disappointed then relieved he didn't have to worry about trying to reap them ever again. Those Winchesters were slippery souls, they kept getting away somehow. Death however put up a wall in Sam's mind and made him promise not to scratch at it. It was a temporary fix at the most, it would fall if pushed too hard.

Then the attacks had started and they had found a hunter friend of the boys who owned the motel here and they stayed there while everyone else fled. The hunter had wanted to stay but they had made him go. This wasn't a hunt, it was a damn war, on them in particular. The man had a family to think of and they came first. The man reluctantly left but said not to worry about the damages. It was war here and shit got broke. He just asked them to stay alive and let them know when it was over.

They had promised and he had left, his taillights flickering in the darkness until they got dimmer and dimmer and disappeared entirely. They now had an entire battlefield to themselves and they felt very alone now. It would have been nice to have some other hunters to talk to and fight with. Angels were great, Castiel was, too but they would sure have liked to have some more people like themselves to keep them company.

Castiel smiled a little at those thoughts. If they only knew. If they only knew there were just those kinds of beings in the room next to theirs, watching over them now. They weren't as alone as they thought. He wouldn't tell them and the others couldn't either but maybe he could find them some company, the black hunter and his new partner, the beautiful Dhampyre should work.

Besides, the gods and the Dhampyre would get along great, in fact, they would do so many interesting things in that bed of theirs, if he could talk her into it. They had never been with a Dhampyre before, they would like it, they had to try it. He has heard it could be pretty intense and they liked to bite and drink blood from their bed partners. The boys liked that kind of stuff sometime too, so he figured they would like her…a lot.

Now he just had to find them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Castiel found them on a stake out of a shapeshifter. The guys name was Zack. Poor guy was already bound and gagged in the thing's lair. It was going after the guy's girlfriend. Castiel determined all this in a split second and felt the impending attack on the others coming. He couldn't wait for them to finish this hunt. It had to end now.

"I'll be back." He vowed immediately going to stand in front of the shifter.

"Who the hell are you?" The shifter Zack growled, startled.

"I am an Angel of the Lord. I however do not have time to talk." Castiel said calmly. He was going to kill this thing.

"Get out of my way!" The shifter tried to grab him and couldn't budge him, at all.

"You will do no harm to that innocent woman." Castiel said reaching out and putting a hand on the shifter's head and killing it immediately, making it glow brightly as it was reduced to dust at his feet instantly.

Then he vanished and returned holding the real Zack who looked really confused now.

"Go to your mate. You _really_ must learn to protect her better." Castiel said firmly and pushed the man toward the sidewalk. The man ran off toward the house calling his girlfriend's name. Castiel turned to the hunters. "Hunt is over, now come with me."

"Who are you?" Hendrix demanded, this guy was downright scary right now.

"Really? I just did this! Here goes: I am an Angel of the Lord and I am also a friend of the Winchesters. They are in trouble and we need to go now. They are getting attacked by demons and my family is protecting them. We must go now. Ready your weapons, we will be appearing in the middle of the fight." Castiel pulled out his Angel Blade that was suddenly an Archangel Blade. Hmm. He just got promoted, he felt more powerful now, stronger than before but did not dwell on it. The demons were almost to the motel.

"Then let's go!" Hendrix said, grabbing his partner and holding her tightly so she wouldn't get shook loose in the teleporting. He knew from experience that going through them was a rather risky proposition, painful at times too.

They vanished from sight and appeared in a parking lot, surrounded by angels with drawn swords and unfurled wings, glowing brightly with their Graces. They saw their friends with angel blades in hand standing nearby, faces lit up in surprise and welcome before returning to stare at the sky and the entrance to the motel. They turned to see what they were looking at and wished they hadn't.

Demons ran into motel parking lot while smoky columns of black demon smoke poured toward them.

"Shit!" Hendrix swore, feeling the hunter's killing calm fill him, making him cold and ready to kill.

"Damn!" Dorian swore and pulled out a sword, tensing for the attack.

"Yep, right there with you." Past-Dean said and looked at past-Sam, who nodded. "Get used to it. Welcome to our world."

Both gods in angel disguises stood on either side of their past selves, swords drawn and wings flaring, glowing slightly, not as bright as the others. Castiel joined them there, taking the front of them, the past selves facing the back now to fend off that attack. Several angels formed a circle around the group, including the newly arrived hunters.

No sounds were made after that. The demons pressed in on them and they began to fight as they had never fought before.

Hendrix and Dorian later reflected they had never been in a battle like that before but were glad of the angels help. They wouldn't have made it without them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. New Hunters Join The Fray

**(Chapter 4) (Another Cosmic Plan: Step 4/The New Hunters Join The Fray)**

A couple hours later, she felt normal again. She went to the shower and washed all the stuff off her, smiling happily. That had been some terrific sex.

She came out and looked at Hendrix who was looking at her funny now, thinking something. She shrugged and pulled out a blood pack, thought about it, and then put it back. Surprisingly, she wasn't hungry for blood at the moment. It was a new thing, not entirely unpleasant either. She didn't want to drink it in front of Hendrix anyway. Even if he knew what she was.

They sat in silence for a bit and he finally spoke.

"Um, you said something before falling asleep earlier." He began, thinking this was a bad idea but he just had to know.

"I said a lot of things. What part are you referring to?" She eyed him in amusement, already knowing which part was on his mind.

"You said you wanted to have sex with me." Hendrix said looking down.

"No, I said I would love to fuck you." She smiled widely as his face lit up in hope now. He had been worried she didn't mean it. "I meant every word, Victor, you are one sexy as hell black man. I bet you are good in bed too."

"I don't know what to say but thanks." Victor stammered out. She did want him, good. "I want you, too." He admitted finally, smiling now.

"Good to know." She said and teased "Just not right now, those gods can wear a body out."

"I saw that." Victor chuckled and handed her a beer. "You were a puddle, Dorian." At that, he laughed that throaty, smooth sexy sounding laugh, making her body tighten with want as the sound of it.

Yeah, she would love to have this guy take her. That laugh, that voice, those lips and eyes, and that gorgeous body all promised great sex without saying it. Damn he was going to be good!

"But a very happy puddle." She sighed fondly, remembering everything the gods had done with her, and damn, can you say stamina? They were filled with the shit!

"That you were." Victor agreed, not jealous in the least. He didn't want to have a relationship with her since this new life wasn't really good for that type of thing but partners with benefits was tempting. He wondered if he could inspire such puddle-like behavior in her himself; it would be fun trying.

Suddenly a warning rang through their heads, gods and human alike, Castiel. 'Demons are coming!' he shouted in their heads.

Both hunters pulled their weapons and ran out to join the angels who stood ready to fight. There were a ton of them around them. Two particular ones, one blonde and one dark haired came to stand beside them to fight, to protect them just in case. Dorian smelled gun powder and chocolate coming from them. She looked at them and they kissed her softly. Victor watched them smiling.

"Told you she would be okay." The blonde one said smiling mischievously. The other one smiled proudly at them.

"Sam, Dean. I just got a good partner, hated to see her broken already by your depraved desires, both of you." Victor saw their knowing smile. He sighed, as sex gods they would pick up on _that_.

"Yeah, we just borrowed her." Said the dark haired one. "Don't let on it's us. We can't let the past selves know we're here. Sam is Sabron when we're like this, I go by Debron."

"Whose watching the boys?" Victor worried, if they were here, who was watching past- them?

"Well, our past selves are good by themselves to be honest. However, Michael and Castiel, and some other angels are working with them to keep them safe. We can't seem to keep ourselves out of the fighting. Boy, are we stubborn."

Right about then, the demons landed, and attacked, some solid in host, some not. They fought the smoke, they fought the ones with bodies, and they were soon covered in blood and ashes from the smoky ones as they died. All but the black hunter and the woman had angel blades. Two were thrust into their hands and they turned to see a bloody Michael smiling at them.

"Use these, they kill them better." Then he was gone to help Castiel again.

Both gods were vanishing and reappearing at will but staying close to their friends, easily fending off all threats that tried to get too close to them. Victor saw they were amazing in battle now; precise and perfect as they fought, back to back, mirroring each other, leaving no room for the demons to get in to hurt them or the others. They were beautiful to watch as they fought whenever he saw them between fighting his own battles. The Dhampyre was in shock but fought on anyway. The god blood making her feel…different.

She felt new strength in her now, and she was suddenly faster than ever before. Twice she had been torn at and twice she had healed instantly before the demon could try again. She was using her blade and tearing them apart with her bare hands too. She was moving from demon to demon as a blur of speed and Dhampyre power, never having been this fast before.

She would think about it later and wonder if it had anything to do with consuming so much god blood from the boys. They weren't turning or anything so she figured her blood had no effect on them. She didn't let it bother her. She just kept fighting a killing the demons as they swarmed around them.

Somehow they ended up pressed into the space where the past boys now fought with Castiel and Michael, joining in the efforts to protect them; the gods protecting the other hunters as well. Balthazar was there too, protecting them too.

They stayed in a tight group and didn't part, except for the gods who kept poofing from place to place around them and helping them keep the demons away from their targets, sometimes a hidden snap of their fingers and sometimes with the swords.

Soon after it ended, this battle at least. Another skirmish in a tragic war. There would be more.

Hendrix and the others surveyed the area. Angels were assisting other angels with their wounds. Others leaned over their fallen comrades and cried, removing all trace the bodies were ever there, the gods disguised as angels helping with this part.

Sadness not victory reigned supreme. Several more angels had lost their lives today and none of them, boy, god or human, liked it very much. In fact, they felt guilty about it, guilty as hell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Confessions Pt2

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So who did you piss off now, Dean?" Henriksen had to ask.

"I didn't do shit…this time. Our two worst enemies, Raphael and Crowley, he's the king of Hell, you see, have decided we are too big a threat to their plan to open Purgatory and, they really hated us anyway, what with stopping their apocalypse and ruining their evil little plans almost everytime, all of which has made them want to kill us…desperately. They have been sending demons at us every two days or so. This is the fifth attack so far. " Dean explained, he was so not to blame for this one.

Well, maybe, he did enjoy messing up their little demony plans on a regular basis, so maybe he shared the blame for most of it, Sam, too.

"Fifth? Really?" Henriksen was in shock. Dorian looked surprised. Both reflected that those boys were in deep shit if someone wanted them dead enough to do this on a regular basis.

"Yep, trust me, we don't like being this popular either. I swear, Sammy, if Heaven ain't trying to off us or use us, Hell is. Why are we so damn special?" Dean was frustrated with the whole thing already.

Both gods smiled in amusement, 'If they only knew.' was their shared thought on that subject. They really were just too damn special for their own good! Castiel looked amused too. He gave them a look and they nodded, he had the same thought as them, little know-it-all angel that he was. They smiled seductively at him and let their eyes slide over his body, mentally undressing him and fucking him senseless in that brief moment. Want for him in their eyes, he blushed and looked away to retain his composure, licking his lips nervously, which did nothing to still the pornographic images spooling through the gods' brains.

Dorian chuckled as she watched the two 'angels' flirt with Castiel and if she wasn't mistaken, undressing him and fucking him in their minds, filthy minded little beings that they were. She definitely had the feeling that those two were anything but angelic. The dark haired one smelled of Gun oil, motor oil, and chocolate, deep rich chocolate that melted in your mouth, the good stuff. The blonde smelled of paper, ink, gun oil, blood, edible lube and underwear (pure sex in other words), and chocolate, the sweet white kind that one could want to eat forever and not get enough.

Those two weren't angels. They were something but not angels. They tasted of power and orbits of sexual pull surrounded them, she had felt it during the battle. Maybe gods of some sort. Sex? Possibly.

Neither the past boys nor Henriksen had seen their exchange, since their backs had been turned when they had looked at Castiel but they had seen Castiel's reaction to something and smiled, something sure had their friend flustered right then.

Both of the 'angels' came up to Dorian and whispered, "Can we speak with you alone?" It was Sabron who spoke, they had introduced themselves after entering the room. The other was Debron.

"Sure." Dorian said smiling, now she would get to the heart of this mystery. Although she already kind of had if figured it out. "I'll be right back."

"Where you going?" Henriksen was curious, where were the angel's going with her?

"Just to see and meet some of the others. I'll be fine. You take a turn protecting them." Dorian said as they walked to the door.

"We don't need protecting!" Both boys shouted in frustration. Everyone treated them like they were children in need of protection or something, although with all the demon attacks lately, maybe they did. They didn't have to like it though.

"Yes, you do." Castiel and Henriksen said at the same time and laughed as the boys sulked, and Sam passed out for no reason. Castiel was at his side in an instant, checking his mind.

"He is trapped in Hell again, tortured." Castiel said sadly, "I will move him from there and into a dreamless sleep. It will help him more." His hand was on past-Sam's head now and glowing softly. He removed it looking relieved. "He is fine now. The memory was overwhelming him again. I stopped it before it did any damage to him."

Michael watched from the sidelines, invisible, and a tear slid from his eyes. He had seen Sam pass out and could see into his mind to see that it was Michael this time hurting him. He hated that part of his life, he could never make it up to Sam enough for his actions, never.

"Thank you again, Cas. You do so much for us. Too much sometimes. Thanks for helping Sam." Dean said patting his friends shoulder.

"No problem, Dean, I would do anything for my friends." Castiel said, "Why don't you rest with him? He sleeps better when you're next to him, it keeps the nightmares away." Dean scooched up and lay close to Sam, his arm over Sam's chest to let him feel him there should he need him. Sam's hand went up to cover Dean's, smiling in his sleep. Dean smiled at that tight smile and fell asleep with his head on Sam's shoulder. He didn't normally do this with his brother but Sam needed him to be close right now to comfort him, so he would do it. He would do anything for Sam. He let his eyes slide shut and went to sleep.

"Frequent attacks from enemies and Sam falling apart, it must be getting to them." Henriksen said, knowing Sam's wall was gone now. "Who broke his wall?"

"Raphael. He caught them when they tried to save a friend of Bobby's. He broke Sam's wall to break Dean, knowing it would. He was going to kill them, he'd already knocked Bobby out. I showed up and he took off. Then I brought them here, to their friends's motel where he took them in then an attack came and the other angels helped fight them off. Been here since. Sam mostly has hallucinations and sees Hell around him at times, so far he hasn't been pulled into Hell that way much. The brutality of the attacks on them seems to cause these kinds of seizures of sorts. It's part of why we are trying so hard to keep them out of the fighting. We can't let Sam break anymore. He can heal from this much but if it persists, well, I'm not sure." Castiel looked at his friends with concern, he wanted to help them, keep them safe until they could get their powers. To do that, they had to survive this and Sam had to get better.

"I'll help where I can." Henriksen said and sat down nearby where he could keep an eye on them. "Any other angels here right now?" He couldn't see them.

"They are invisible. There are five here now." Six, if you counted Michael himself, who Castiel knew was watching Sam constantly, he could feel his sadness and regret coming off his friend in waves.

Both the man and the angel were quiet now, surrounded by angels.

"Will he get better, Castiel? Be honest." Henriksen said sadly, poor Sam.

"Yes, he will. It will take a while but it does happen." Castiel said sitting on the other side of him, taking Sam's hand in his own. "I would take it all away if I could, I would feel his pain for him. I would be broken instead, if I could take his place."

"You love him. You love them." Henriksen said and Castiel nodded.

"I love them. I love them both. You have no idea how dear they are to me, Victor." Castiel looked down at the sleeping brothers, his dearest friends. "They are my only friends."

"Maybe not the only ones." Henriksen said holding out a hand, now standing beside him.

Castiel took the hand and shook it with his free one. Both men nodded and Henriksen went back to sit down, cleaning his gun.

Maybe not the only ones. Castiel thought. Victor was a good friend to the boys, maybe he could be his friend too, after all.

It felt nice to make a friend. He hadn't thought that for a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam looked on as Dean approached the woman and sighed. Her hunting partner would be worried if his guess was right. Henriksen was their friend so maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell him the truth about Sabron and Debron. He needed to know anyway, they could use his help in the future, and they needed him to trust them, so they had to tell him the truth to earn that truth. Victor deserved the truth, he was their friend, and they wanted to earn his trust.

Sam looked at Dean and Dean looked at Sam. Both smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

Sam contacted Castiel and Balthazar mentally. Balthazar was ordered to take over Castiel's watch over the boys, and Castiel needed to tell Henriksen the truth about them, all of it, well, most of it. They left that part up to him, he was to tell what he felt was necessary to make him understand who and what they were and that they were on his side and still his friends.

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and looked at Henriksen in resignation. He watched Balthazar appear before the boys and told him that he was taking his turn watching over them. Castiel took Henriksen's arm and pulled him to the door, shutting it behind them. Balthazar watched them leave in amusement, better Castiel than him doing that part. The hunter was going to freak out.

They stood outside of the room and went over to an empty room to talk.

"I suppose you want to know what this is about." Castiel began, trying to find the words to explain what the gods needed him to.

"Yeah, was hoping you'd get to that soon." Henriksen said, the angel was trying hard to say something, he just wished he would get on with it.

"It's about those two angels earlier that left with your partner." Castiel said shrugging, might as well get straight to the point here.

"What about them?" Henriksen thought that they had felt familiar somehow.

"They aren't really angels although they are on our side and dearly want to help save Sam and Dean. They want them safe." Castiel said and noticed that Henriksen looked suspicious now and wanted to alleviate that feeling, the gods would want that. "They have no ulterior motives, I assure you. They care for them like we all do, more than you think they would. Since they are them."

"What? They are them? How is that?" Henriksen was confused, at least that would explain the fact that they seemed familiar.

"They are the future selves of Sam and Dean Winchester. Gabriel gave them his trickster god essence and powers eventually to save their lives when they were hurt on hunt. They, in turn, became trickster gods at first but thanks to their unselfish act of saving the world and their family, at the risk of their own lives, they were made major gods, like Zeus or Odin actually but not as selfish. They became Sex gods with trickster powers too. They are immortal now, have been for years. The problem we face is that if they die here, they never get their powers, they don't save the world, and the world is destroyed in the battle of Armageddon not saved with the help of them. Bobby, Ash, Ellen, Jo, all of them, including you will die. Along with most of Heaven's host and the others as well."Castiel said, eyes pleading with him to understand.

"They are still the Winchesters in every way, just not human, not brothers, but brother gods that also have sex with lots of other people and each other sometime. When they became gods, that part of them died with their mortal sides. They are still extremely loyal to their past selves and their friends, they just quit hunting because as gods, it became too difficult to hide what they were and as their powers and appetites grew, so did the need to hide them and made it harder to do so. Thus leading them to quit hunting and just watch over their friends and family. They also live with Bobby in that time and help with research and such that he needs, ingredients and spells, stuff like that." Castiel paused again but Henriksen did not ask anything so he continued.

"They do have to eat lots of sweets and have two orgies a day or one that last for days or several hours, 6 to 8 at the least. They have to use their powers a lot, so that is why the disguises have to be in place. Their past selves can't know their future selves are protecting them, it would tear up the timeline entirely. Not to mention if Crowley or Raphael found out, they would definitely be killing the human boys with even worse attacks on them and would not stop. At least this way they don't get attacked quite as often and their enemies underestimate them. The angels are a good cover for them, and it keeps the gods off their radar, which is what we all want, trust me." Castiel said nervously. He was done, he just hoped Henriksen wouldn't abandon the gods now when they really wanted him to accept them. "If hunters found out, they would hunt them. No one wants that, surely you see that. Just because they are gods doesn't mean they deserve to treated like monsters, especially when they are anything but."

"Victor, I need an answer here. Some kind of response. I have to know if I am to take you to them as their friend or have to kill you as their enemy. I will not let you endanger their lives here or in the future. I like you but I like them more, in fact, I love them. I love them so much that your very life right now depends on your answer. They said I should just tell you but I have decided to make sure this decision to be honest with you doesn't come back to kill them later. I won't allow that to happen, I love them too much to allow that. Decide, Victor Henriksen, decide now." Castiel's eyes sparkled dangerously now, he meant what he said, Victor realized. He would kill him if he decided to betray their secret.

"No need to threaten that. I won't tell anyone. I am glad they are okay, and I was wondering why they quit hunting so suddenly. It was most unlike them. I would like to speak with them myself soon." Victor smiled now, he would never do anything to hurt the Winchesters. They had saved his and Nancy's life that day in the police station, gods or not gods, they were his friends. Besides they always said Dean thought he was a sex god, now he really was. He would have to tease them about that later. Besides Sam as a sex god was fitting too. He was always so in control as a human, it was nice to know he had more fun now.

He looked at the angel who smiled now, relieved but still looked serious.

"Victor, I am not threatening you, I am promising you. If you betray their secret at any point of time, this or any other, I will kill you for it. I won't let their friendship with you get them killed or hurt. Remember that." Castiel waited for his response again. Victor gulped in fear, the angel would kill him without a thought or care to protect the gods, his friends, he smiled at the thought.

So they had sex a lot and so they were gods with powers, that part wasn't as important as the fact that his friends were here and he really wanted to see him, to say hi and happy for them. He was going to kick their asses for assuming he wouldn't accept them as gods, damn Winchester logic. There was no other logic like their kind, usually wrong but theirs.

Also, Victor had a sweet tooth, he could use some of those sweets. Maybe they could share them.

His partner was at the mercy of two Sex god, she was going to enjoy that and yes, he realized with a groan of annoyance, this was going to take hours. He needed a drink or two.

So he headed back to the room to help watch the boys smiling to himself. Two pair of Winchesters in the same place at the same time, well, when you put it that way, neither Crowley nor Raphael really stood a chance. He felt bad for the bad guys now, two pairs of Winchesters, tons of angels and archangels, and two hunters, they were so going to lose this one, and die horribly if any of them had a say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what are you two?" She asked and felt the orbit again, doubly strong this time. Lust flared in her from it and she shivered. Sex was in there, really good sex. "Not angels, I can tell that much. Something to do with sex though."

"You can't tell them. The boys in there can't know." The dark haired one cautioned. He looked worried.

"Don't worry, won't say a word. So, who are you?" Dorian asked again, lust flaring, pulling them closer to her.

"Let us show you." They said and pulled her into the room next door. Sweets on tables lined the walls, a large ass bed with silk sheets was in the middle of the room, mussed from use. She eyed the sweets and said, "Trickster god or is it gods?"

Both men nodded then added, "That's what we can do, not what kind of gods we are. What kind of gods do you think we are?" Both leaned into her, kissing her neck, wrapping part of their orbits and power around her.

She felt like she was drowning from really good foreplay and being pulled deeper into lust. Then she knew. "Sex gods. You are the two Sex gods."

"Yes, but there is another thing you should know." They said and their forms shimmered, returning them to their true forms. The Dhampyre gasped in surprise as a duplicate set of Winchesters stood in front of her, naked and sexy as sin.

"You're them! No wonder they can't know." She said sitting down on the bed with a thud!

"We are them from the future. Gabriel gave us his trickster god essence and powers, we became gods, first minor, demigods, and now major gods. We bring about Armageddon and caused all the demons to die. Crowley, too. No one can know, if those two bastards knew this, they really would try to kill our past selves to prevent it. We suspect that Raphael might already know but we're not sure. It would explain why he is so fixated on them. He probably don't, we're hoping he don't."

"I'm with you on that one." Dorian felt it would be so much worse than it was already. "Trust me, I won't say a word."

"So…" Dean said moving closer to her and kissing down her neck. "While we're on the subject of what people are or aren't what are you?"

"Dhampyre. Part human part vampire, hardly any of their weaknesses. I've been hunting since I was a kid. Not many know what I am. Probably the same with you two." Dean's hands were touching her arms now, along her face and lips. She could feel herself sinking into him.

"What is your name?" Sam said, moving to her other side and kissing the other side of her neck, nipping at it. "I'd like to know whose name to use when I'm touching you." His hand slid to her waist and caressed it, sending small sensation through her with each touch, each touch a caress of his power.

"Dorian Scaric." She said breathelessly, they were doing things to her control.

"If you interested in pursuing this further, you should know are overdressed." Sam said, purring into her ear.

"Yes, but you can remedy that, Sam." She leaned into him and he laughed with the smoothest, most sexy laugh she had ever heard, making her body shiver from it.

Both god pushed her gently down on the bed and smiled at her, leaning over her, green glowing eyes and hazel glowing eyes sinking into hers, roaming her body and making her squirm under their lust filled looks, all for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both boys undressed the gorgeous Dhampyre, kissing and touching her as they did. Dorian sighed as their touches got harder and harder on her skin. They bit along her body, marking but not drawing blood. She moaned as the bite, loving the feeling of their teeth on her, wanting hers on them. She fought the urge to let her vamp teeth come down and bite them back.

Dean was now at her lower body. Sam at her breasts and all that soft pale skin on her neck and shoulders.

Dean used his tongue and teeth to stimulate her little nib and made her wet, wanting more of his mouth on her. Dean felt her need and kissed her down there, letting his mouth, tongue, and finger explore her silky folds and the warm place inside it. His warm breath brushed her nib the whole time making her moan louder, move more into his mouth's actions, and wanting more than that now, so much more. Her teeth descended and she paused, not sure how the gods would react to them. Maybe they held over a hatred of vampires from their human hunter days.

Both boys smiled wickedly at those teeth, wanting them to penetrate them too. They hadn't done that before, it might be fun.

"Fuck me, Dean, please, just fuck me!" She said pulling his mouth from her and eyes demanding the things her words were already demanding of him.

Dean grinned widely, that 'awesome!' look so full of heat and desire in it. He made a condom appear and put it on. Sam grabbed some chocolate syrup and whip cream spray container, coating that hot body with them, wanting sweets, wanting sex, wanting both at the same time.

"How about me, big boy, don't I get some sweet stuff too?" Dorian said eying the syrup and whip cream hungrily. She liked sweets too.

Sam chuckled deep and sexily, making her body clench in desire from the sound. His dimples flashing and his eyes dark with lust. He squirted some syrup in her mouth and some whip cream too. When they saw she had swallowed it, he did it again. Both men licked and sucked the sweet substances from her skin while Dean pushed into her, taking her slowly as he ate the sweet stiff from her body at the same time. Sam licked and sucked it off her nipples and breasts and her neck, making her moan from all the ecstasy she was feeling and let it carry her away.

Soon enough they were moving faster and then Dean flipped them so she was on top. She was covered with chocolate and whip cream stickiness and they let their hands play with that sweet tasting skin as she now fucked herself onto Dean, feeling herself coming close. Dean sat up more without dislodging or making her slow her thrusts. Suddenly his neck was before her, so good smelling and tempting.

"Drink me, Dorian, drink while we fuck. Make me cum from your biting me!" Dean pleaded and she moaned in happiness as she let her long small fangs sink into that tough skin like butter, drinking it deeper than she had ever drank anyone. It should have killed him but It only turned him on more making his more wanton, fucking up to her brutally now, not even trying to be careful, she was doing the same down onto him, The god blood turning her body and pleasure into a damn forest fire and burning her up, making her lose all thought but him inside her and his blood in her mouth, both making them want to cum fast and hard.

Dean, however, had other ideas. He made a ring appear on himself, tightening it as they fucked hard, heads back, eyes closed, moaning and panting from the intense sensations overtaking them. She stopped drinking his blood for a moment. He moaned in disappointment and tried to pull her back to him, placing her mouth against the other side of his throat, begging her to do it again.

She let the pleasure of the sex alone flow through her, never having felt this much pleasure from sex ever before.

"Fucking bite me, Dorian, drink me down. I won't die, baby, blood regenerates instantly. You can drink me all night and I will never feel the loss of it. Bite me, baby, your bite feels so good!" Dean's words cut through her and she sank them into that neck with a brutality reserved for her enemies. Dean moaned loudly, cussing and shouting her name.

Neither came from it but only soared higher. Dean wrapped that orbit around them, drove it deep into them both, pouring his sex power into her then pulling it back into him, then doing it again and again.

The pleasure made them spiral deeper and longer, unable to fight that pull and it overwhelmed them, turning them into one moaning fucking group, too lost in the blood, biting, and sex to stop. An hour later, they were still going. She took breaks biting him, then choosing another place to bite. Sadly as soon as she stopped biting, the wounds healed and were gone, so she had to rebite him and do it again, something Dean never wanted her to stop doing…ever.

Soon he removed his ring, let his power stay in him, rewrapped his orbit back where it belonged and made them both cum screaming out their multiple orgasms. He counted 6 but she had counted 7.

They laid there and watched Sam join them on the orgasm train, as he watched them cum and shot off his own release in spurts and crying out incoherently, moaning as his orgasms slammed through him as well.

They let her lay down and went to either side of her, taking the time to kiss her softly and stroking her lovely skin some more. Sam was already getting hard from the memory of Dean fucking her and the bloody biting at the same time. The sight of her was making him want it too.

She read the thoughts on his face and groaned in surprise. Sam put her hand on him and let her feel how hard he was for her. "Need a minute, guys. Not a Sex god here. Still somewhat human here. Damn , you really are Sex gods aren't you? Wow!"

"We're not done with you yet, Dorian, these things go on for hours. It's only been four. Wanna stop?" Both gods looked worried now. Did she want to stop it? They didn't, they wanted more.

"You have no idea. We have mad skills, gonna show you them." Dean purred against the skin on her neck, biting her hard and letting it bleed a little, sucking on it slowly. The pain from that bite made her get turned on faster now.

Sam saw it and began to lick off and kiss some of the sweet taste off her skin again. His mouth went down to her lower body, sucking on her nub, playing with it with a finger, pinching it gently, sucking on it hard and letting his tongue flick it. Then his mouth went down to her most intimate parts, using his long tan fingers and talented mouth to make her moan with need for him, her teeth descending again from the sensations once more. Sam put a ring on himself from the start then put on a condom for her.

He slid into her easily and started slow, increasing his tempo gradually, taking the time to drive her need and want higher. Both men pulled their orbits around her and pushed that sex power into her, into each other. Dorian felt her pleasure heighten tenfold as they did it and wondered if she could die doing this because she could die now a very blissed out Dhampyre and not really care. This felt like heaven but with lots of fan-fucking-tastic sex that never stopped! Wait,that was her heaven. Dorian suddenly lost all thought as Sam leaned down to her, thrusting harder and deeper now, a bit faster but not too much to make them cum yet.

"Bite. Suck me, Dorian." Sam got out brokenly, eyes shut, neck arcing in desire and need, his neck arching into her mouth.

She closed her eyes and let that bliss-filled blood fill her mouth as she sank her teeth into him, Sam cried out loudly now, cursing, moaning, and calling out her name and how damn good that felt! She felt his body tighten again and again but knew he couldn't go with the ring on. It had to be painful but he seemed to like it because he kept cursing, moaning, and fucking her harder and harder, deeper and rougher, feeling the pleasure tear them to pieces then put them back together to only do it again and again, both writhing masses of lust and the need to cum.

She drank him in intervals, long ones, stopping then letting the bites heal then drinking him again. His blood tasted different, a sweet tang to it. She felt the aphrodisiac effect of their blood fill her and she lost all coherent thought, just knowing the need to drink that wonderful blood and feel that beautiful body against her and in her, pulling so much more pleasure through her, unspooling her slowly and winding her up in it.

Sam made his ring vanish with a thought. Dean moan loudly at the sight of them, jerking himself to match their hard and fast pace, matching it perfectly. Sam slid his eyes to Dean so close to cumming and felt his rushing at him, he was going soon, really soon.

"Look at us when you cum, Dean, baby, wanna watch you cum, wanna you watch us cum, cum with us!" Sam moaned out loudly, as his orgasms shot through him like missiles loaded into a machine gun, ripping through him, pulling her along, making her have the orgasms with him each and every time, Dean's lust filled green eyes meeting both brown and hazel ones, cumming with them. Another six or seven, maybe eight orgasms later, She collapsed into a blissed out, fucked-out coma of sorts. Her eyes were half-lidded and drowning with satisfaction and she suddenly felt tired, falling asleep between the two very good-looking, sexy as sin, but very sexually talented Sex gods.

"I think we broke her, Dean." Sam chuckled nuzzling her cold skin and kissing her cheek gently.

"Nah, although I'm fairly sure she won't be moving for a while of her own accord." Dean said doing the same as his brother, worshipping the beautiful and fully satisfied Dhampyre between them. "You okay, Dorian?"

"Yeah." Dorian sighed and smiled widely, "You gods are fucking fantastic in bed!"

"We know." Sam purred into her lips, kissing her gently. Dean following example.

Dorian napped and felt completely content after their 8 hours of sex. She just needed a nap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon enough they put on robes with magic and returned her to her room, laying her carefully between the covers and tucking her in.

They turned to see a confused Victor watching them do so, his eyes on the smiling and blissed out woman there.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, she was a puddle and not unhappy about it either. He knew she had went with them to their room to have sex but hadn't quite expected it to take this long or to reduce her to this blissed out overly satisfied version of herself. They had been doing _that_ for 8 hours?

"Just sex. She will be fine." Dean said smiling, and they vanished from sight.

"Are you okay, Dorian?" Victor had to ask.

"I'm _awesome_. Can't move at the moment but oh so awesome. Dean has a good word there. Awesome! I _like_ it!" Dorian giggled and laughed breathily. She felt too damn good to move right now, even if she did need a bath, she was still sticky from the syrup and whip cream, not to mention the other stuff. She could get addicted to that kind of sex!

"They really are Sex gods, aren't they?" Victor said in amazement. Castiel had said they were but he had assumed they had meant it as title but now he saw they really were 'Sex' gods! Bobby could have told him that, laughing at his underestimating their powers of sex on his hunting partner. They had rendered her unconscious, damn!

"Yes, they so _are_." She purred happily, totally content now to just lay there. "I think they ruined me for human now. Except you, Victor. I'd love to _fuck _you." Then fell asleep.

Victor was in shock. He hadn't expected that particular tidbit to pass through her lips. Damn it! He wanted her too. He was afraid to say anything to her now. Did this count as a confession under the influence?

He followed them out to their room, following the smell of sweets right to it. He knocked and they opened it smiling. "You're late. We figured you would be here sooner." Sam said, closing the door behind them and reclining on the edge of the bed. Dean already there.

"Catiel told me everything. I was just wondering when you were going to get around telling me yourselves. It's not like I'd tell anyone or hunt you, let alone tell other hunters. You are my friends, and are extremely stupid." Victor motioned for them to be quiet and continued, "I am your friend, I have fought at your side many times but never have I ever given you the impression that I am a dick and a heartless creep. I am offended and pissed that you would assume I would do anything to hurt you two, let alone doom Bobby and them to death just because yet another weird thing happens to you two."

"Weird things did not happen to us that often!" Sam argued but then sighed, the man was right, they got the weird shit down pat.

"Let's see, the devil's gate, the cold oak thing, Ruby, the demon blood, the whole soul/no soul thing, the Death visits, the whole two apocalypse things, the vessel crap, Lucifer and the angels, the whole 'demons really want to kill us a lot' thing, do I need to continue?" Victor raised his eyebrows and grinned as both gods nodded in defeat.

"Please don't." Dean said sadly and said, "We really do get the weird shit a lot. Our lives are so messed up." He smiled now and shook his head in amazement.

"Yeah, we really do." Sam said nodding in agreement. They must attract weird, it visited their lives too often for it not to be true. Weren't they the lucky ones?

"Still offended here." Victor said eyes sliding to theirs again, letting him know he expected an apology here.

"Sorry, Victor, we really are sorry. We should have told you long before now. It just seemed to dangerous to you and our loved ones to do it. Once you know it, then it makes you a target for every bad thing out there that wants to kill us and know our secret. It could get you hurt." Dean said. They had good reason for not telling him.

"You should have told me! I would have helped you. You had to save the world and the others, along with the angels of course. I would have wanted to help. I've save a world before too, as you well know." Victor pointed out, he would have wanted to help and damn them for not telling him that part either. "You neglected to mention that too, by the way. I had to hear it from a scary angel that was going to kill me if I didn't agree to keep the secret. I don't think he was kidding either."

"He did. Castiel don't kid about anything. We have never even heard him have a sense of humor. He says what he means. It's one of his many charms." Dean agreed, yes, Castiel meant what he said, he was trying to protect them from themselves…again. "Don't be mad at him, he was just being…well, Cas."

"I'm not mad at him, I respect him for it. I'm not even mad at you anymore. I understand why you did it, I just don't have to like it which I don't. When have I ever shown you I was that narrow minded that you would think you had to hide this from me?" Victor said sadly, he had never given them any reason to think that about him.

"We're sorry, Victor, won't happen again. Promise."Sam promised and then Dean nodded in agreement.

"You broke my partner, you asses. She is an 'awesome' puddle in there, or so she says, over and over. That women will never look at sex with anyone the same again. I can't believe you did that with her for eight hours, and then brought her back broken." Victor teased, the Dhampyre was sex drunk and passed out at the moment.

"Not broken, just well satisfied. We aim to please." Sam teased back.

They were both glad that Victor had agreed to still be their friend. They knew they shouldn't have been, he always been open-minded and accepting of them since the police station thing. They really should have called and told him the truth before now.

Soon the room was a desert oasis with women dressed as genies were serving them food, drinks, and sweets. The lead waitress looked exactly liked Barbara Eden from 'I Dream of Jeanie' back when she was younger and hotter. All three men noticed this fact and she quickly became their favorite server. She was definitely the hottest one in the room.

Victor enjoyed the meal and the sweets then returned to their room again, hoping his puddled hunt partner was coming out of her coma by now.

He had some questions for her. Starting with the one where she said she wanted to sleep with him.

Yeah, that question would be addressed. If no other, that one would most certainly be answered.

Xxxxxxxxxx


	10. Quickies

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Chapter 5) (Another Cosmic Plan: Step 5/Quickies)**

Sam appeared beside Michael, pressing him into the wall, hard for him, wanting him, it had been hours since he'd been with him. Michael kissed him hard and Sam responded in kind, undressing them both with a thought, rubbing their shafts together, hips thrusting into each other. Sam turned his slave around and summoned lube, prepping them both hurriedly. He thrust in and fucked the angel deep and hard, faster and faster until Michael came into the wall in front of him, calling out Sam's name as he did. Sam followed soon after as Michael's body tensed around him and moaned out his release loudly, enjoying cumming inside his slave sweet ass.

Then Sam proceeded to lick the cum off his slave with enthusiasm, rewarding him for his good behavior, then decided to suck him off, his mouth on the angel now, sucking him hard and fast, fingering his prostate, making him cum hard into his throat, Sam cumming from his slave doing that to him, swallowing every drip, sucking hard again, and bringing him to cum for him one more time, joining him in the moaning and cumming again as well.

"I can't wait until this is over so I can fuck you properly, Michael. Want you inside me, so badly. You are doing so good with this. Wanna show you how good you really are doing, make you cum for me, kiss me with that sweet mouth of yours. Want you, baby. Want you bad." Sam purred into his ear and Michael took advantage of that mouth so close to his own and kissed it hard, showing him he wanted those things too.

Sam pulled away chuckling with a lusty look in his eyes, hands moving along that body as he separated from Michael. Wanting more but knowing now was not the time. "Think I'm addicted to fucking you, baby. Think about every time I see you. Think about you and me doing it. So addicted to you."

"Me, too." Michael said nodding, he was addicted to his master's touch too. It was the way the Master/Slave thing worked, the master craved his slave and the slave would always crave his master. It strengthened the bond, was part of the forging of it at the beginning when it was created and got stronger as the master and slave were joined.

Sam cleaned it up and them, dressed them, kissed Michael deeply and stroked his lips, those gorgeous lips, before leaving instantly. Michael sighed in disappointment at the absence of his master but knew he would be with him again soon enough.

Sure they were 'quickies' as Sam called them but damn they were fun!

He resumed watching the boys and keeping his vigil over them. No one got to hurt them, he'd kill them first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks passed and the battles waged, every day or two they would come for them, like clockwork. It was wearing at them all, and they were tired of the bloodshed and the death already.

Sam and Dean ate their sweets, and had orgies with their creations for the most part, and Balthazar, since Michael was busy watching the boys while mentally monitoring Heaven and Raphael and Crowley pretty much 24/7 at the moment. Sam craved to play with his slave but knew it wasn't prudent to pull him away from his duties for anything but quickies which he managed on a regular basis lately, not wanting his slave to think he wasn't needed. Yeah, Sam cared for the angel but love seemed forever out of his grasp, as he now had to witness the after effects of the torture that Lucifer and Michael had inflicted on him first hand. It hurt to watch himself suffer that way but he couldn't stop it, it didn't mean that it didn't piss him off every time he heard his past-self cry, or scream, or have a seizure when he was stuck in hell again, in his own past-selves head of course. It didn't help to hear his past-self's voice crack in fear and terror, seeing things, caught between hell and home with Dean. It didn't make him feel happier hearing his past self talk about what he was seeing or remembering at any given time as past-Dean got him to talk about what he was going through.

No, Sam knew he could never love Michael for those reasons and the 150 years of more reasons he knew of and remembered, those two breaking his soul and torturing it even more once broken. He could forgive and care for the archangel who was really sorry and earning his forgiveness every day but he would never love him. That possibility had fled when Michael helped break him in Hell.

Michael knew this and he knew it. It was the one true irrevocable truth between the slave and his master. Forgiveness and care Sam could do but love was impossible.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Both gods wanted to be close enough to help protect their past selves better, but also had to meet certain needs, too. Balancing the two things was hard but doable. So was Balthazar.

They indulged in sweets and their creations. Balthazar the main attraction most of the time. That lovely Dhampyre also taking a turn, happy to oblige. Of course the blood and the bonelessness were just a bonus for her.

As it was his turn, Balthazar willing went to his master when he called. It was worth obeying the gorgeous gods, always was.

Balthazar was currently laying there beneath Dean, as he kissed and bit his way down the angel's body, leaving a red trail of bruises from each brutal bite, kissing each better as he went, making Balthazar moan from the pleasure of his touches. His pride screaming how could he let himself be reduced to this but the angel ignored that voice, he wanted this, he craved this. He wouldn't let his pride get in the way of it.

He lost all coherent thought and reasoning power when Dean took him into his mouth sucking him hard, cheeks hollowed and tongue devouring his hard shaft. He arched into that mouth and Dean held three fingers out to him. Balthazar moaned at the promise of those finger and sucked on them, making them wet. Sam was joining his brother now, biting and kissing up the angel's thigh, cupping his balls and sucking on them gently while his brother sucked on his shaft. His hips shot up to both their ministrations and Dean slid the fingers into him all at once, opening him and stroking that spot that made him lose all control.

Balthazar felt his pride and control slip away, the pride fighting to stay a while longer like a kid using a cup of water as an excuse to avoid going to bed. Dean took advantage of the lifted hips, pushing his legs up to chest, and thrusting into him on the first thrust, hitting the pleasure spot on the first hard thrust then pounding into it afterward, going at a steady pace then speeding up. Sam took his shaft into those long fingers of his, wrapping them around it, and stroking him in time with Dean's thrusts, moving up to his body, both men telling him all the dirty things they wanted to do to him and promising him such pleasure with each word. Balthazar felt his pride and control flee from those words, replaced with more want and need than his body and mind could handle. He got lost in the sensations and became the wanton whore they wanted to see him become beneath them. They were driven deeper into their desires by the sight of him like that and were pulled into his need as well.

He felt the hand on him pause and a ring placed on him, cinched tight. He moaned from being denied his release but was also excited by the feeling of it doing just that, treading the line of pleasure it brought with it.

They whispered again all the things they were going to do him and then proceeded to do all of them, letting himself and themselves cum from them and then doing it all over again until their lust and power filled the room, filled them, and filled Balthazar. It buzzed through their bodies, their minds, and spurred the ecstasy higher and higher until they were spent and hungry. Balthazar happily feeding them the sweets they craved for hours then fucking again, letting them take him, wanting it and needing it.

Suddenly a warning rang through their heads as they lay there. Raphael had sent his followers after the boys and they were needed. All three beings were dressed in a split second, angel blades in hand. The gods taking on their disguised forms and then vanishing with Balthazar to enter the fray. Both slaves fought to keep the other angels from getting too close to their masters, the gods sticking close to Castiel. Michael fought out of the knowledge he wanted to protect Sam at all costs and Balthazar from an instinct, a drive to protect that he didn't know existed yet but that had taken over at the threat to his master.

The boys slept inside, surrounded by invisible angels with blades drawn. Castiel had knocked them out again at the sensing of the threat, and calming Sam's nightmares, slipping him into a dreamless sleep so it could heal for a bit. They didn't need them to help with this skirmish, they had it handled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Breaking Hearts Pt1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Chapter 6) (Another Cosmic Plan: Step 6/Breaking Hearts Pt1)**

Dozens of angels appeared into the parking lot, all with silver swords and all with wings unfurled, power showing bright. Raphael's rogue angels, his loyal followers. Sadly, the Heavenly Angels were also these rogue agent's brothers and sisters and they may have to kill them over Raphael's petty power dispute with his father. This was the worst thing they had ever had to do but they would do it, Michael and The Cosmic Plan demanded it. Their Holy Father commanded it and it would be done.

They would do it even it killed a large part of their souls that they would dearly miss, they would do it anyway. It was the right thing to do. It was their duty to protect those past boys and Michael had given them that duty, so they would do it. They were soldiers and this was their war. They would die fighting it if they had to, if that was what was required of them. It was their way, practical and efficient, and obedient to the end.

Angel dove for Angel and the sounds of swords clashing rang through the night like a dark anthem. The gods in their angel disguises fought with the archangel blades that the past selves had been using and used their powers to move from place to place, making it hard for the enemy angels to get a bead on them long enough to drive a blade into him. The gods were of course playing with them, this was too easy, to be honest. Hunting in their human lifetimes had been much more challenging honestly.

They stayed close to the door when Castiel had to move to fight away from it, a ring of the best fighters surrounded the boys and protected them in case the enemy angels got past the others, or some slipped past the defenses. None did but they were ready. The gods weren't letting anyone or anything get past them. It was a bit like a werewolf hunt, except these guys had swords and glowed; otherwise it was the same thing.

Soon after, all the enemy angels had ran away to fight another day or had died on the battlefield, leaving nothing but dead hosts and burned wing patterns in the ground behind them. In the end, no one won that battle and many were mourning losses, on both sides. Sadly, even the Angels fighting for Michael and the gods mourned hard for all the ones that had died, loyal and rogue alike. Even the god's hearts broke for the deaths and it didn't feel like a victory, it felt like one hell of a big loss in their not so humble opinions, hell, all of their opinions, angels and gods alike.

That night they crawled into Michael and Balthazar's arms and let them hold them, both the gods and the angels hurting and mourning the wasted loss of so many lives that shouldn't have been lost except for the petty desires of one rebellious and power hungry Archangel, Raphael. They wanted to cry but didn't. Wanted to make the hurt go away and the regret slip away but neither seemed to do anything but get stronger by each passing moment.

This had been the first battle with angels, their brothers and sisters, rather than demons and spirits, and damned if it didn't hurt like hell to know they would only have to do it again and again until Raphael was dead. And that was not for quite some time now according to Michael and his information came from God so that pretty much guaranteed it was accurate. They didn't have to like it though. Of course, in their past dealings with Heaven and its master, God, liking it wasn't necessarily a downside for these missions, hell, it was nearly a prerequisite for them. In their lengthy experience being Heaven's butt monkeys. The more you hated the mission, the more likely you were to be made to do it, kicking and screaming if necessary. Heaven wasn't picky but it sure was contrary that way. It liked to make it hurt, a little pain came from every 'Cosmic Plan'; there was no avoiding it.

The Archangels held them and made them feel better by just being there, arms around them. In turn, the Archangels felt better by having the gods in their arms. The archangels cried and the gods wanted to join them but were too filled with pain to let it out yet. They didn't feel like they had won. They didn't feel like they hadn't achieved a damn thing tonight.

It felt like failure, it felt like a bloody defeat wrapped up as a victory.

They looked up after a while to see Castiel staring down at them, desolation and haunted, eyes shimmering with tears and need for comfort from the massive losses they had endured tonight. The burned wings imprinted into his mind much like they had been into the concrete outside the doors they now lay behind. If he closed his eyes he could still see them through the doors and see them as they happened, to each and every one, enemy and loyal angel alike. He wanted them to hold him; he wanted his love, Gabriel, to hold him. He needed them to make the pain fade a little, just a little if possible.

He needed them. He needed them so damned much right now.

They watched his pain and the gods pulled the angel in between them. They held him close and kissed him softly. They let him cry out his pain and felt their pain pour out with his. They soothed him and smoothed hands over his face and hair, whispering gentle and loving words to him. Castiel felt his pain ease from their efforts and was grateful. They were major gods but were not like any gods he had ever met or knew about. They were kind and loving, playful but strong, lovers and warriors at the same time. They weren't petty and they weren't mean. They didn't act selfish, most of the time, and were the gentlest, most wonderful beings he had ever known.

They were so like angels and archangels in temperament, it was amazing. That was probably why their Father liked them so much. He always knew those boys were essentially good and were a force for good he needed to use…a lot, even after he manipulated Gabriel into making them trickster gods which even they had to admit, had been a damn stroke of genius on his part. It had saved the boys, got Gabriel to pass on his powers, and made them into weapons he could use later on down the road, like now to stop Raphael.

Castiel was glad he wasn't them. He never wanted his Father to like him _that_ much. No one did. It was never good when God liked anyone that much. That didn't make you special, it basically insured that you were the most fundamentally screwed beings in Existence. When God doesn't want to let you die for any reason, you knew you were really screwed six ways to Sunday.

Eventually, the comfort led to sweets being eaten and conversations being started. Somewhere in the middle of it, they realized the pain was less and they felt lighter.

It led to the gods kissing along Cas's body and touches that were tender and sweet. It led to mouths kissing and bodies pressing together, the gods to Cas's, and him being made love to gentle then rough, then soft again and frantic in the need for more and more.

The gods cried out their releases.

The angels moaned beneath them and came, crying out their releases as well.

The archangels made love to both gods and Cas, who in turn made love to them, all letting the pleasure and love tear them to pieces and then stitch them back together, just to do it again and again.

In the end, they found healing in all the sex and the pleasure, losing it among the flesh and desire that wound through all of them continuously the whole time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Healing The Broken Men

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Chapter 7) (Another Cosmic Plan: Step 7/Healing The Breaking Man)**

Sam and Dean were taking a turn watching over their past selves. Their past selves were bickering and teasing each other. Dean was keeping Sam grounded with it, god-Dean could tell and smiled. Suddenly past-Sam stiffened and his eyes slid behind the god-selves. His face paled and his breathing hitched. Past-Dean talked to him soothingly and gripped his hand hard, to no effect.

Past-Sam still stared ahead and to the left behind them. They saw this and god-Sam had seen enough, he couldn't watch himself suffer this way anymore.

"May I?" god-Sam asked approaching his past-self.

"Who are you?" Past-Dean asked suspiciously, the angel felt…different than the others did to him.

"I am Sabron, he is Debron. We are brothers, too. I can help Sam if you let me." God-Sam lied, they couldn't know who the fake angels really were.

"Okay, but if you hurt him, I'll find a way to kill you. May not be easy but I will find a way." Past-Dean vowed meaning every word.

"I won't." god-Sam promised, taking past-Sam's face and forcing him to look at him, to focus on him with his power. Past-Sam's eyes flicked between the angel's eyes and the spot behind them still. They were losing them to the hallucination and god-Sam wasn't going to let that happen , not right now. Hell wasn't getting him at this moment! "Sam, Sam! I know you can hear me. Nod if you can hear me."

Past-Sam's eyes came to rest on god-Sam's face, still flicking around them, keening a little now. Horrified, god-Sam knew what he was seeing, he's been there, too. Hell's fire licking at their bodies, man, he hated that knowledge. Past-Sam finally nodded, eyes flicking back and forth less now.

"Sam, I want you to think of a time when you were happiest, what was it, Sam? Please tell me." The god-Sam ordered, past-Sam eyes were more there now, happier finally.

"Bobby's, when we first stayed at Bobby's. Dad was on a hunt. It was our first real Home, always has been. Home." Past-Sam smiled, his face happier now but his eye slid behind them still.

He was seeing Lucifer again.

"He's not there. He's in your mind." The god-Sam whispered so only he could hear. "Tell him to go back to Hell, Sam."

"Go to Hell!" Past-Sam shouted, feeling better already, "You're not real, asshole!"

Everyone jumped but except both Sam's who both smiled now.

"He still there?" The god-Sam asked gently, knowing the answer.

"Yes, but I can see through him now. He's not talking now, just looks scared." Past-Sam said sounding much better now.

"I want you to do something for me, Sam. Do you want to go back to Bobby's, to that memory, do you?" The god-Sam asked, smiling softly, of course, Past-Sam did.

"Yes, felt so good, so happy again. Not in Hell." Past-Sam smiled. Past-Dean looked panicked but god-Dean held him back, reassuring him his brother would never hurt past-Sam.

"Go there now. I can send you there. When you come back in 10 minutes, you will feel better, lighter. From now on, when Hell comes at you, let it go and focus on how that memory made you feel. You will still remember the Hell but it won't be able to touch you, ever again." The god-Sam pushed good feelings into Sam via his god powers and felt them fill his past-self, making him smile again.

"I want to go Bobby's." Past-Sam said softly, eyes on god-Sam full of pain still.

The god-Sam smiled and thrust his past-Self's tortured mind into that memory. Past-Sam went into a trance state and god-Sam laid him down tenderly, closing his eyes lovingly. He stood up and went to past-Dean. "He will be out for 10 minutes and wake up almost like his old self again. Next time he freezes like that, just say, "Bobby's" and it will not hurt him so much anymore. In fact, it will release the Hell memory's hold on him completeyly. Don't worry, Dean, He wil not break anymore. He will heal faster now. Be his old self eventually. Just be there for him until then." The god-Sam looked troubled now, his own memories closing in on him, remembering what his past-Self was seeing of Hell spooling into his mind.

"How do you know so much about Hell, Sabron?" Past –Dean looked concerned for the god=Sam now.

"Because I've been there, exactly where he was and is now. There is no worse feeling." The god-Sam admitted, leaving out how he knew. He was trying not to lie too much to their past-selves if they could avoid it.

"But you're…" Past-Dean started to ask, questioning how he could be an angel and know that.

"Not all angels were created by God. Some of us used to be human, Dean." The god-Sam lied partially, most of it was true, not a total lie. Alright so maybe some lies were required here.

"But Hell…." Past-Dean was confused still but now growing concerned, too. The god-Dean was, too. Their faces mirrored each other's so much it was eerie to say the least. It made god-Sam's heart hurt for them. He wanted to say he was fine, but it turned to ash in his mouth. He couldn't say it, it hurt too much to speak that particular lie.

"I went for him, my brother. I was there a very, very long time. I was tortured and broken for him. Pain and fear unimaginable. It took a long time for De…Debron to get me out, I was complete broken and devastated by then. It took a long time for me to get better, but he helped me get better. I couldn't have got through without his support." The god-Sam's eyes were haunted now, so much pain in that look and so lost right then, all in that one look. Both Dean's saw it. Past-Dean reflected that look reminded him so much of his own brother, so broken and hurt, so he did what he would have done for Sam. He said, "Come here, Sabron." He wanted to take that pain away from the angel's face. The god-Sam smiled gently and went to past-Dean taking him into arms, letting him cry. Past-Dean soothed him with "It's okay.", "Let it go.", and I'm here." as god-Sam cried his pain out. Soon he felt another pair of arms hug him, a taller pair. He looked up and around to see past-Sam holding him, too. Past-Sam said the same words to him as his brother, smiling happier now than he had in a long time, feeling better than he had felt since the wall fell, almost like himself again.

Eventually he pulled away and looked at them fondly. They had eased all that pain away. Even as broken as his past-self had been, he still had got past his own pain enough to help god-Sam with his. Right then, god-Sam knew he would be fine now, he would get better.

"Thank you, Sabron." Past-Sam said, eyes sliding to the right now, along the wall, closing for a moment, then closing them tightly, then looking again to become relieved and happy again.

"Still there, huh?" Past-Dean asked, concerned again.

"No, well, yeah. He's not real. Flames are not real. Chains are not real. See them in me but don't feel them. They're not real, I know that. Feel happy, like when I was at Bobby's. Feel like I'm here with you, Dean, I know that, not in the cage. Never again, never there." Past-Sam paused and looked around smiling still, "They're gone now, all of them. Probably be back but I won't let them hurt me anymore ever again. I feel happier now, lighter somehow." He looked at god-Sam and hugged him tightly and then let him go, hands on his shoulders, eyes on his. "You saved me. You saved my sanity. Thank you, Sabron."

"Anything for you, Sam, . Dean. We'd do anything for you." The god-Sam promised. His god-brother nodded in agreement.

"Why do you want to help us so much?" Past-Sam asked curiously.

"Because we've been where you are." The god-Dean admitted, if they only knew.

"You have, haven't you?" Past-Dean said eyes soft with concern again.

"Yeah, and it sucks." The god-Dean said nodding, it was true.

They parted and each pair eyed the other pair with warmth, bonding with them in that moment.

Castiel suddenly appeared, smiling. He'd seen the whole thing and had waited until they were done to make himself known. "My watch, Sa…Sabron." Castiel's eyes sparkled with humor at the fake names. Sam must have thought those up, they were so unoriginal they weren't funny.

"Yes, Sir." The god-Sam said, turning his back to the past-selves to give Cas a loving look only he could see, letting him know with one look how much appreciated he was by them.

They vanished from that spot, returning to their room, happy and glad that they had helped past-Sam not break anymore.

"I couldn't take him breaking anymore, I had to help him!" The god-Sam said, assuming his true form again, Dean assuming his own as well.

"I know, Sammy, I would have done it if you hadn't done it first. I couldn't bear his pain anymore either." The god-Dean ad mitted, he hated seeing his brother in pain that way.

"Think it will stick?" The god-Sam asked, hoping it would.

"I'm sure it will." The god-Dean said leaning into give his brother a soft kiss then pulling back smiling, "In fact, I'm positive It will."

"Good." The god-Sam said smiling, giving him a soft kiss back.

They let Balthazar and Michael feed them some sweets and cuddle with them, needing the comfort but not the sex. Both angels gladly gave them this, loving having them in their arms this way. They wanted to meet their every need, like the good slaves they were, the men who loved the gods wanting to give them all they could.

Things were looking up for their past-selves. Now they just had to stop Raphael.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another attack, more demons, everyone was beginning to wonder how many of them Crowley had. Didn't he ever run out?

The battle was going good, the angels taking the demons easily and the other fighting with deadly skill at their side. The human boys surrounded by angels, safe as could be while they helped in the fight.

The gods were in it too, fighting and taking hits like everyone else, just not too many. They hated it when demons did that to them.

Sam was a perfect example at the moment.

"Ow! That hurts." Sam scowled, a demon had managed to toss him briefly into several cars. Well, at one car, Sam just kept going, pushing that car into another and another until it was a really messed up set of dominos. At least it did until Sam got up and ripped the demon's head off with his bare hands, tossing the head away, destroying it instantly to remove evidence of their fight there.

Others were doing the same as well. Discretion saves a timeline, don't you know?

Both gods were proud to say that their past selves were more than holding their own in battle, using their skills and experience to kill the demons quickly with the demon knife and angel blades that some good angels had loaned them. They would have to thank the helper angels for that later. Demons tried to get close enough to hurt them but with Castiel fighting back to back with them, none could get close enough.

Both gods made a mental note to show their appreciation to the hot and sexy, but battle- driven Angel currently helping their past selves fend of the most recent attempt on their lives. Castiel was fascinating to watch as he thrust his sword and ganked demons that got too close, which the demons weren't doing as much of anymore, apparently figuring out that plan of attack was bad for their health, guess they weren't as dumb as they looked after all.

Soon after the skirmish was over, demons gone and the past selves safe, bloody but safe. The gods knew this was their past selves last set of clothes and they were covered in blood…again. They poofed inside and made all their clothes clean again and added a few more pieces of clothing the boys would like to wear to their clothing supply. The gods also made food appear on a table for them instantly. They had been doing this daily for their past selves lately, since they were stuck in the demon-proofed room all the time now for their own safety, it was easier to protect them there. Angels guarded the motel and had warded it against the demonic forces. It also meant the angels were stuck not answering the past selves when they asked where the clean clothes and food came from. Angels couldn't lie so they just said nothing. The gods thought that was cutting a damned fine line between omission and a lie but, hey, what their past selves didn't know didn't hurt them. They just said, "Heaven provides." Well, it was true; God had asked them to help so technically it wasn't a total lie.

It didn't help that Sam's wall was gone and he was fighting the Hell memories and wracked with guilt over what he had done when soulless. Dean spent so much of his time keeping Sam from falling apart between battles, he was exhausting himself and the god-Dean had to keep putting his past self to sleep sometimes because the stubborn bastard wouldn't sleep when he needed to. Castiel monitored past-Sam's mind and saw it was broken but not breaking anymore than it was already. In fact the parts of Sam were slowly coming together and healing themselves but wouldn't be nearly healed enough in time for the battle with Raphael, but he would be able to function fairly normally when the time came. Healing would have to come later after the inevitable fight came. Castiel wanted to kill Raphael for hurting Sam, even past-Sam. He itched to kill him but knew it wasn't his place. That last bit rubbed and he groaned in frustrated rage. He would protect the past boys and leave the rest to Michael and the gods. After all, they were in charge of this plan.

He doubled the angels guarding the room anyway so the boys could sleep and not be disturbed if attacked again. Which they would be, Raphael and Crowley were fucking persistent bastards that way. They wanted the boys dead and were giving it their all to achieve that goal. A goal the angels and the two gods were thwarting at every turn, Castiel thought in amusement. Those two bastards were getting madder by the hour at failing to kill the boys, even Castiel himself, so they could get to the boys through him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the gods took a turn protecting the boys again, as Sabron and Debron, and it filled them with so much relief to see Sam getting better at dealing with the Hell memories and acting almost normal again. No longer did he feel like the things he was seeing were real, he knew they weren't. He didn't slip into Hell anymore, even when asleep, going to Bobby's every time he closed his eyes to sleep now rather than to Hell. He felt almost whole again and he owed it all to these two angels that reminded him and Dean of themselves so damn much it was scary. He didn't press the issue. He figured they wouldn't tell them why it was that way if the humans asked them anyway. They just wouldn't answer, or would have avoided the question; An Angelic version of lying if past- Sam ever heard one.

He didn't care. He was saved. Dean was saved. They would make it through this because of them. Let them keep their secrets. Hell, the Winchesters had plenty of secrets they kept so who were they to begrudge the two angels theirs. They also figured there was some hanky panky going on between the two brother angels and Castiel, since for some damn reason his eyes followed them everywhere, eyes following their bodies' lines and curves frequently. The two brother angels did the same to him, so it wasn't just Sam's imagination or Dean's gutter thinking either.

They could care less if there was something between their angel guardians. They were good men and good friends now. They would protect each other.

The rest was cake as far as the human boys were concerned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Breaking Hearts Pt2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Chapter 8) (Another Cosmic Plan: Step 8/Breaking Hearts Pt2)**

Another battle, another chance to kill some demons and angels, working together this time, with one goal: kill the Winchesters.

In the end, it had failed, most had died while others fled to fight another day.

More blood and wings burned into the ground. More hosts to burn up, to clean up after.

They hated this damn war. They hated they were the reason for this damn war. It was all so pointless.

The gods sat in the silence of their room and let creations feed them sweets, just enough to keep their metabolism going but not really enjoying them.

Hendrix and Dorian took turns showering and cleaned the blood off, destroying their bloody clothes. It was supposed to be a victory, a small one, but everyone didn't act like it. So many angels were dying for the boys. It must be hurting them to know that was happening. The Winchesters were always uncomfortable with that much self-sacrifice for them.

Castiel, Michael, and Balthazar were sad as well. Losing their family for a stupid, petty archangel's vendetta and they just wanted to go to the source of their pain and all the death, and just kill him instead to end it. Raphael wouldn't stop. Crowley wouldn't stop. This wasn't going to end well. It would however keep going.

The gods took their turn watching over the past boys and were somber. Neither felt cheerful or teasing in anyway. Both Hendrix and Dorian stayed in the room with them, talking and trying to keep their mind off their guilt. He saw the gods struggling with the same guilt. It really sucked to know that two sets of Winchesters were now in the same room and feeling the same guilt. They had tried to cheer up the gods disguised as angels but they just stared at them and went to another part of the room, neither wanting comfort right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys drank and the other Hunters joined them. The gods let Castiel take his turn and went to their room again. They ate sweets and felt the sex urge hit, miserable as they may be, they needed to do this. Their slaves came to them and held them, offering themselves to them for their sexual needs. The gods pulled them to the bed, undressed them with a thought.

Michael made love to Sam's body and pleasured him with his mouth and hands. Sam writhed and moaned beneath him, begging him to fuck him. Michael obeyed and Sam let himself lose himself in the desire and lust, both taking his pain away instantly, leaving behind a dull ache that wouldn't go away. He let his addiction to the man take him over, anything to dull the pain, make it go away.

Balthazar took Dean in his arms and whispered, "Can I take your pain away, Dean? Let me, please. It will take mine away too."

"Please, Bal, please do that." Dean said stroking his cheek gently, "I want to take yours too."

Balthazar let Dean strip them with his magic and straddle his lap, kissing each other. Balthazar kissed along his neck and jaw, biting a little as he went. Dean followed suit and did the same to him. Their hands stroked every inch of their skins and the muscles beneath them, breathing coming faster as their desire for each other built. Balthazar pinched and sucked on Dean's nipples, making him moan and arch into his touch, pinching them roughly as well. Dean was on fire now, and let his mouth eat at Balthazar's chest, licking and pinching his nipples as well. Balthazar was on fire now and Dean had the sense to put rings on them, the two too.

Balthazar put three fingers to his mouth to wet them but Dean pulled them to him and did it for him, making Balthazar to moan at the sight and feeling of Dean sucking on his fingers. "Wanna suck you, slave." Balthazar knew this command well. He laid back on the bed and let Dean move up his legs to his thighs, biting and kissing them roughly but gently, then taking him into his mouth, taking his time to suck him slowly and softly and then deeper and licking along the vein under it, cupping the balls and sucking on each one softly as well. Balthazar was moaning now, losing all sense of time, lost in his master's touch.

Dean sucked on three of his fingers and got them wet, working the Balthazar open. "Gonna fuck you, Bal, wanna sink balls deep and take you hard. Gonna make you scream my name as you cum. Gonna make you forget everything but me inside you. You want that?" He worked them in and brushed against the prostate with them, making his slave arch up then into those fingers. Dean applied the lube to himself and a condom, and sat back against the headboard, his hard member standing between them, inviting the angel to it. Balthazar went to him, straddling his lap and sliding onto him, pushing balls deep on the first try. Balthazar did what his master had said, and fucked himself onto him hard and rough, Dean's hand clenched onto his hips, pulling him deeper onto him, thrusting up harder.

At the same time, Sam lay Michael down and sucked him hard, making him cum into his mouth, and prepped him with the cum. He put on a condom and slid in deep, making the responsive angel's body arch onto him, need taking him over immediately.

Both gods fucked their slaves hard and rough, deep and made them beg them for more, shouting out their masters' names, none came though, Sam had replaced the ring on Michael after letting him cum the first time. They fucked and fucked, never letting up the pace, never pausing to slow it down or make it better.

Somewhere all lost their thoughts and pain, no guilt could survive the onslaught of all that pleasure and want, lust, and desire. It was so intense that when they finally removed the rings, both masters and slaves screamed out their releases as their lovers' names, over and over. Their power flowed around the room, filling it and pushing in on them. Their orbits automatically joining. Between the power and the orbits, the pleasure and all the other emotions that had driven away the pain and guilt, were suspended in time, crashing through them but never going away, trapping them in their all- encompassing depths.

They came and came, then kept cumming the whole time they were in that pleasure trap. Eventually the power withdrew back into the god after passing through the slaves, making it sweeter and more intense for them. Their orbits returned to them and they came again, one more time, from the sensations of the returning powers and orbits.

For a long time there was no pain or guilt, just the buzzing of pleasure in the intense afterglow from all the sex. However, the guilt and pain returned eventually, and they felt it sink in, feeling heavy and making them sigh, still happy from the sex but feeling the weight of the frequent battles hitting them hard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Can You Heal Me?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Chapter 9) (Another Cosmic Plan: Step 9/Can You Heal Me?)**

More death, another bloody massacre for both sides. More brothers and sisters dying at each other's hands. It was wearing on them, making them weary to the bone knowing another was coming, another skirmish like the others. Demons, Angels, sometimes both, but mostly demons. There seemed to be a bottomless supply of those bastards apparently, wasn't the King of Hell lucky that way?

The gods had went to their room to refuel and calm down. He could tell the fighting was getting to them. They didn't smile nearly as much as they used to. Sadness tinged their eyes now. They looked tired and weary like they used to when they were hunting. Their past selves looked the same way. Castiel couldn't wait to see Crowley dead for this.

Castiel watched the past-boys and sighed. He wanted to go to the gods, have them ease his pain like only they could, ease their pain too. The boys were fed and clothed in clean clothes, thanks to the god's providing them for the past selves daily or as much as they needed them. Castiel ached and hurt from the loss of more of his brothers and sisters. The other hunters could only watch his pain flit behind that calm mask of control and calmness.

"Castiel?" Past-Dean said, worried. Their angel was in pain. He wanted to help.

"Yes, Dean." Castiel said this, needing the other Dean not this one.

"Come here please?" Past-Dean said and the angel got closer, letting the man pull him down to sit between him and Sam.

Both brother put their arms around him and hugged him. Castiel leaned into the hug and felt some of the pain ease.

"These battles. They are killing my brothers and sisters, every damn day. I hate killing my family." Castiel said with great pain in his voice, such pain, they knew that kind of pain, they had felt it enough.

Castiel needed something from them, something he knew was already there in them. Something Castiel knew Sam possessed. He leaned into him and asked, "Sam, can I kiss you?"

Sam looked surprised then saw why he needed the kiss. It would ease the angel's pain. It's what his other lovers would have done for him.

"Yes, Castiel, you can." He said leaning into him as well. Their lips met and the kiss was gentle, reassuring and comforting at the same time. Somewhere along the way, Dean had removed his arm from them and let Sam be close to Castiel the way the angel needed him to be. After the brief kiss, Castiel leaned into Sam, this Sam so like the god-Sam at the moment. Sam pulled him into his arms, kissing his hair, finger caressing his face as Castiel laid his head again Sam's shoulder and cried.

"You wanted to kiss him instead, didn't you, Castiel? The other angels, the two we see you look at sometimes, Sabron and Debron. You need them right now, don't you?" Sam asked softly, Castiel nodded and cried softer now.

"Well, until they can be there, let us help." Dean whispered, wanting to ease his pain some.

Castiel felt better a little bit at least. He did have them now, just not the 'them' he needed. He'd take what he could get right now. It hurt too much not to.

Dean got close again and helped Sam hold Castiel, letting him cry, offering what comfort they could. This was no chick flick moment, it was an 'I'm falling apart here and breaking and need someone to keep me together because I really can't break right now and I can't afford to lose myself to this pain right now' moment. They held him for a long time. They could see how the war was affecting the angels, all of them. It was breaking something inside them with every battle, they sighed in sadness. They knew that feeling too.

The boys would have killed Raphael for the angels right at the moment, even if to remove this one angel's tears or the pain of their other two angel friends, Sabron and Debron. They were in just as much pain. They prayed this war would end soon, it was killing these angels to win it, to do what they were having to do to win it.

War is never quick and over fast. It keeps going until both sides pay for taking part in it and it can twist their pain a lot before it will end.

Hunting was War, too. They lived it every day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it, Cas?" Past –Dean asked the sad angel one day after a particularly bloody battle. It had been hard and many more of their protectors were dead. No one blamed them for it, in fact they rejoiced that they were alive and counted it as a win that they were able to die for these humans.

Yet the human boys blamed themselves and wanted to end it for them, somehow. It was making them sad to see the pain in their friends and the other, including Hendrix and the Dhampyre, his partner. They looked grim lately.

Months of frequent death and combat would do that you.

Then came their chance, in the form of a demand by Raphael over Angel-Radio.

It was their chance to help with a plan they could work with their allies that would end the battling and death. They wanted this badly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Endgame

**(Chapter 10) (Another Cosmic Plan: Step 10/Endgame)**

The day was quiet and they awaited the alarm, it had been two days after all, and that was when they attacked. Except this day, they didn't.

Instead Cas collapsed into a chair and moaned, the other angels too. The two angels, Sabron and Debron, caught the message from Cas's mind, not Angel-Radio, since they weren't really angels they didn't have that connection.

The Angels left the room and the group of hunter's and the two angels looks on in dread. The angels however looked pale and worried now, scared for some reason. So human looking when they did that.

Castiel waited for Michael to show up and he appeared instantly.

"So, it's true." Castiel said sadly, the anguished look on Michael's face gave it away.

"Yes, it's time and he wants them there. He intends to kill them with his new powers once it is open." Michael nodded angrily, "It's not going to happen."

"No, it's not." Castiel said angry as well.

"No way that fuck gets them!" Balthazar hissed, no one hurts the gods, especially Dean.

"We do need to make him think we are giving into his demands though, " Michael said sadly, he hated this plan. " We need to see if the boys will go and then watch to attack at the right time. He won't start the ritual without them. We have to get him to start the ritual for it work."

"That means we have to tell them what's going on don't it?" Castiel said, he didn't want them involved.

"Yes. Look, Cas, I don't want them involved either but it's the only way to keep him distracted and not expecting us to stop it." Michael said, hating what Heaven was asking of him, pissed he would have to do this.

They all sighed in resignation as they knew they would all have to, including the god-Winchesters.

They all headed in to tell both sets of boys the horrible news.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was Raphael on Angel Radio. He has demands." Castiel began.

"What demands? In return for what, leaving us alone?" Past-Dean said, that was unlikely but possible. Yep, he was looking at denial again, now was not the time for that trip.

"No, it's worse than that. He has Bobby. The angels guarding him were slaughtered and now he is saying he wants you two to go to him or he will kill Bobby." Castiel said and now all four Winchesters were panicking, he had to do something now!

"Is he hurt? We'll kill him if they hurt him!" Sabron and Debron growled causing their past selves to throw them a confused look, how did they know Bobby and why did it bother them so damn much?

"No, he's fine. We have a plan. It's time for the showdown with Raphael. We need you boys to play a part, a part you won't like." Balthazar said unhappily. Just because the plan would work doesn't mean he had to like it. "Hell, even we don't like it."

"What's the plan?" Past-Dean said grimly. If the plan made them hate it that much, it had to be a good one. All the best ones were like that, at least when it came to Heaven shit.

"You go to him, like he commands. We follow invisibly and take out the demons around the building and in it. Then him. He won't see us, maybe sense us but not see us." Castiel said. It was actually Michael given the order to stop the angel but they couldn't tell the boys that.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sam said and Dean voiced his approval. The angels would be there backing them up so it should work.

"We won't leave your sides." Debron vowed, "Even if you don't see us, we will be there. We won't let anything happen to you."

"Never." Sabron said as well. Both angels were firm on this.

"Keep him distracted, focused more on you than us though. That way he may miss our approach enough to surprise the demons surrounding the building." Balthazar suggested smiling bitterly, "Use that charm of yours that you are so famous for."

"Yeah, we'll do that." Past Dean scowled. Nice time to be a mouthy jerk like he knew he could be.

"So, we'll be bringing you. The Impala stays here." Castiel said firmly and at the pained look on both Dean's faces, added, "They will wreck her if we don't." Both sets of boys smiled in relief at that. They didn't want their Baby harmed that way if they could help it and angel transport would be faster anyway.

They still worried about her.

"We'll make her safe while we're gone." Debron promised, letting some of their power surround the car, forming a barrier, one that would make her invisible to all but them and safe from all radar or harm.

Then they left immediately for the abandoned warehouse and dropped the boys nearby so they could creep up to it while the angels followed at a discreet distance, ready to call the others in when the time came.

The area was quiet and both boys gulped nervously but hit it afterward. They pulled in a deep breath and released it. "Think they're really here, Sabron and his brother? How do we know they are here?" They looked around and saw nothing but darkness, road, and the warehouse.

"We're here." Came Debron's voice from beside them, floating in the air but sounding close to them.

"Thanks for staying close, guys. By the way, why aren't you with the others?" They walked toward the warehouse looking for demons.

"We wanted to stay with you." Sabron said, brushing an invisible hand through Sam's hair, "How are you doing Sam?"

"Okay, still seeing Lucifer walking in front of us smirking and saying we're going to die and he wants to watch but that's about it. I'm ignoring him, so don't worry." Sam reassured them.

"Flames?" Sabron asked, checking. "Be honest."

"Yes, we're on fire, me and Dean. There are hooks in me and one on my neck but it's not doing anything so no biggie. There's fire everywhere but its transparent, especially in the warehouse up there. Know it's not real, doesn't bother me. It should fade soon, they always do." Sam admitted, if Sabron hadn't helped him earlier, he wouldn't be able to function right now at all. He was grateful for his help. "Thank you, Sabron, for helping me be able to cope with this."

"No problem." Came the response from his left.

"Keep his focus off Sam. Dean. Don't let him hurt him, get mouthy as you have to. No matter what, protect Sam." Debron advised in whispers so Sam or Sabron couldn't hear him and Dean nodded, he was going to do just that. It was his job after all, to protect his little brother. He had been doing it for years, now was not going to be the time he stopped doing it; Especially now that Sam was getting better.

"He could beat the crap out of me and I would still not let the bastard hurt Sam. That's not a problem." Dean said, knowing it might come to that.

"It might, but we'll be there to step in when the time is right. Raphael will be stopped tonight." Debron vowed, he was going to pay for this.

They were almost to the warehouse now and no attacks had occurred. The gods saw the angel wards all over the building and laughed, quietly snapping fingers together, joining their powers once again, and erasing them from the entire building and everywhere else the demon and angel had put them to keep the angels out.

Now there was nothing keeping the angels out but time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys entered the room where Bobby was tied to a pole looking at them in terror, terror for them getting hurt. The boys felt a hand take each one of theirs and they stood straighter, facing the archangel and the demon, neither seeing the gods at all nor sensing them. Their powers cloaking them from all detection at the moment.

"We're here, you ass. Now let him go. You got us. It's all you pricks ever wanted, us at you mercy. Too chicken shit to take us out yourselves." Dean taunted and Raphael and Crowley flushed with coming rage.

"Yeah, had to take an old man. Such big bitches you are." Sam joined in the taunting.

This earned them a swat across the room, where the gods used their bodies to keep them from slamming into the wall, denting it in the process. Both groaned softly, that had hurt!

The boys stood up and went to Bobby, checking him over and making sure he was okay. He was scared but okay.

The gods picked themselves up and went back to stand by the boys.

"You know, I always said angels were dicks, now you proved it. Power hungry jerks is more like it. Thought Heavenly warriors were obedient and good, come to find out they are just another brand of evil, with better packaging." Dean's eyes flashed and he grinned evilly, "Angle dicks. Archangel just translates to bigger angel dicks with more attitude , you know, look it up. It's found under 'Raphael'."

He was now mostly in front of Sam and Bobby in case the archangel tried to kill them. The gods stood in front of them, prepared to deflect the power and defend them.

Dean didn't know they were there. He just wanted to protect Sammy as best he knew, with his own life.

Both gods shook their heads in resignation and pride. Dean had always been the most awesome big brother ever, even as a human. Debron smiled at his brother's thought, proud Sam still thought of him that way. He had done something right in his life, he had gotten an awesome little brother out of it all he loved.

'We're here.' Castiel whispered through their heads alone, not using angel radio. Angel-radio was silent now, had been for a while. 'Demons are here. Take care of things in there.'

'Be careful, Cas, don't die on us.' Sam pleaded worried for their friend.

'I'll be okay. Just fuck me into the mattress for this later is all I ask.' Castiel said sounding amused.

'We were already planning on that, baby, you know it.' Dean said sending a sexual barb his way and Castiel chuckling as it hit home.

'You better, there are hundreds of them out here. I'm earning that sex tonight, the others too.' Castiel said, reminding them of the others.

'Them too.' Sam thought to him, 'Kick their asses, Cas.'

'We will. Michael's coming in now.' Cas said and then it went silent. He stood in front of them in all his Heavenly finery and authority.

He turned to the Archangel and scowled in fury, moving in front of Sam, just in case.

He knew the humans would see him when he became visible and regretted the pain and hurt his presence was going to inspire in them. He sighed deeply and moaned in sorrow at it all. He hated hurting Sam again. His master, Sam, reached up and kissed him softly, "I know what you are about to do and I know it will hurt me, but just remember I forgive you for it now. I forgive you, Michael. Now kill that son of a bitch for me!"

"Gladly, Master, Sam, Gladly and with a song in my heart, I will obey that order!" Michael said, touching Sam's face one last time before turning to face the furious angel that was steadily approaching the humans now, murder in his eyes, their deaths his goal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have dared mock me for the last time!" Raphael shouted in fury. Their words had hit home.

Crowley just watched in amusement. He wanted them dead as well, but knew from experience it was never that easy to kill them. Bigger beings had tried, and failed time and time again…take Eve for example, and Lucifer.

There came the sound of thunder and lightning crashed outside the building making it shake.

Suddenly Michael stood there in front of Raphael in all his Heavenly finery and a righteous look on his face.

Sam got hard immediately and thought Michael needed to fuck him looking like that. He would cum from the sight of it alone.

"You have consorted with demons and are attempting to go against Heaven's purpose. Turn back from your path now." Michael demanded.

Dean was hard now and damned if he didn't want the angel too.

"No. I will defeat Father. I will be a better God than he is. I will never abandon my family like he did." Raphael smiled as Crowley kept chanting the ritual in the background.

"Then you will pay the ultimate price for your betrayal of Heaven. I, Michael, command it." Michael's voice was hard and cold now.

Both gods were going to order him to fuck them into the mattress as soon as they had him alone. He looked so hot!

The door was opening and Michael knew he had to act now. He threw Holy Fire at Crowley, burning up the page in his hand, causing the chanting to stop and the incomplete ritual causing the door to close from it, effectively destroying the spell, shredding its power, and closing Purgatory once more with a loud crack! He thrust his blade into Raphael and watched the angel explode from the inside until his body fell back, wings burnt into the ground behind it. Crowley disappeared in terror at the site of Michael impaling Raphael and they let him. They would kill him later anyway.

He looked down at his dead brother and felt sad. Raphael had been a good angel once, now he was a traitor. Michael had done his Father's will and felt no regret for it. He had saved his Master and the other god, as well as the World from what this act would have done to it. He had fulfilled the Cosmic Plan and was satisfied. Raphael would have destroyed Heaven and Earth with his actions and that could not be allowed. All in all, he had no regrets but would miss his brother.

Michael did take the time to turn to a terrified Sam and a pissed off Dean long enough to take in the mass of pain that was now his beloved Master and feel regret pour through him for the fact that he had done that to him, he had brought that terror to that beautiful face and those perfect hazel eyes. Even though, thanks to the 'forget me' spell he had put on them months ago, they wouldn't remember seeing him at all, just come up with a reasonable substitute for him killing Raphael. Probably Castiel, they were fond of him. He was worth the substitution.

The gods stepped back enough to watch over themselves and still be out of Michael's way for what he had to do.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. So sorry I hurt you." Michael said with regret and sorrow all over his Angelic features, then vanished from their sight. He knew he would carry that look on Sam's face with him for all time. The look that he had put there. All the pain and torture he had inflicted on him, written all over Sam's face in that one moment. His heart twisted in pain at the memory of it and he wanted to take that pain from him, make him whole again but he knew that wasn't possible, no wall would fix this and no mind wipe would work to spare him the pain.

Sam was suffering Hell because of him and Lucifer. No wonder Sam could never love him, care for him but never love. He didn't blame him in the least.

Xxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Getting Their Just Desserts

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**(Chapter 11) (Another Cosmic Plan: Step 11/Getting Their Just Desserts)**

He returned to his Master and his brother right then and appeared by the gods' sides where they had been watching from. Both men kissed him hard and touched him with a hunger he had never felt from them before, Sam giving him to Dean to kiss in the process. Both gods wanted him now and he would not deny them this, it had been a while for him too.

They all vanished to a room, a motel room they had rented earlier as they arrived in town.

The room immediately changed to suit their wants. A large bed in the middle, sweets lining the walls, and sexy rock music blaring from the ceiling, 'Closer' played on a loop as Sam stripped them of their clothes, and laid him on the bed. Dean joined him. They kissed his skin and bit him hard, leaving marks everywhere on that angelic skin, liking them there. They took turns sucking him, making him writhe beneath their touches. Their bodies were demanding the angel fuck them but they fought it, wanting to worship their angelic slave, show him how much they loved the way he was.

Soon enough, however, needs override worship and they went to lay beside the turned on angel, his member throbbing and beautiful to them.

"We want you to fuck us, slave. We want that gorgeous angel body in ours, both of ours." Sam ordered, his body shaking with want and desire. Dean not far behind him.

"Yes, master." Michael said hoarsely. His desire for them choking him, making him hoarse and breathy.

He lined up with Sam and placed his bent legs to his chest, making lube appear in his hand. He used the lubed up fingers to loosen up his Master, who moaned and pleaded for him to enter him, need driving all thought but the angel fucking him from his mind. Michael pushed in and thrust in to the end of him. He pumped slowly at first, kissing Sam, reveling in the passionate way he kissed him back, the way he moaned his name, wanting him to take control of his body so completely. Michael got more excited from those things than actually being able to fuck his Master, to give him this pleasure knowing it was Michael giving it to him.

Soon they were pounding into each other, Sam's legs tight around Michael's waist, thrusting himself hard against him, meeting every thrust of the angel's with a moan and a cry of ecstasy. He was wanton now. Michael felt himself close now to cumming from the sight of Sam like that for him, just for him. Sam called him baby, moaned his name like it was the only name he knew now.

Michael came screaming Sam's name over and over, as Sam's muscles clenched onto him and Sam came screaming out his name as well, telling Michael it felt so good, so perfect. Sam's eyes were tender with sex and sated lust, his face lust soaked and content.

"Fuck Dean now." Sam whispered, kissing his slave hard and deep, "Then I want you to fuck me again and again until I order you to stop."

"Me, too." Dean cut in, leering at the angel. "Fuck me senseless, Michael."

Michael smiled and lined up with Dean, worked him loose and thrust in. Slow at first, kissing him hard and tongues battling for dominance. Michael knew part of him would always crave the touch of the other Sex god after this. He felt the need to have this man sink in. He wanted to be shared by them the way they always did. He could never get enough of either of them. He felt himself become truly and totally addicted to them both now, and it felt like the best thing ever to be.

He felt pleasure fill him and he fucked the man harder, making him writhe around him, tightening onto him, making him go faster and deeper. Dean moaned loudly now, head back, lost in his ecstasy and his body surrending totally to the angel inside him. He was so wanton and abandoned in his actions. Michael came hard from the sight and the sensations he felt. Dean came along with him, nails sinking into his thighs as he impaled himself over and over onto the angel, cumming hard one more time before sliding off, sated and purring with the pleasure of it all.

Michael looked at them and let Sam suck him hard again, enjoying the act and the sensations before thrusting into him again, fucking him again the way Sam liked him to. Making him cum shouting Michael's name. Then doing the same to Dean, who came shouting his name as well.

Hours later, they eventually stopped and ate some sweets, petted each other, then did it all again, Michael their Master in those moments, they his slaves, neither minding in the least.

Two days later, they climbed from bed and kissed the angel softly, thanking him for pleasing them so damn well. Michael called Sam Master, meaning every word. He was still his faithful slave, he just knew now that Sam desired him inside him as much as Michael wanted him inside of his own angelic body. He also now had a need to be with Dean that hadn't been so strong before. He had somehow created a sex bond of sorts with the other god while still being owned by Sam.

He didn't question it. In fact, he liked it very much.

He would give them his body whenever they wanted it. They made him feel so good.

Sam may own him but Dean could fuck him any day, as long as Sam allowed it.

Balthazar was a lucky angel to have a Master that good in bed. He should appreciate him more, Michael thought. In time, Michael smiled knowingly, in time the arrogant angel would. It was only a matter of time and lots of persuasion of the sexual sort. Dean would convince him, his body alone would do the job for him, but hot words and power would help, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At the same time as Raphael was being destroyed)

The angels fought the demons outside the building and knew when the thing was done. Crowley ran out and drove off, the demons following him abandoning the battle. Light burst from all windows and they all shattered from the blast of it. The building shuddered and then settled as the Archangel Raphael ceased to exist, and the threat to the Winchesters was neutralized for the final time, at least as far as Raphael was concerned.

Everyone returned to the motel and waited for the other shoe to drop. Crowley was still out there, probably pissed and vengeful if they knew him, which they did.

All were ready for the attack and waited for the impending threat to hit them. When it didn't, they were nervous. What was Crowley up to?

Days later, even the gods were tired of the black cloud of impending doom with Crowley's name written all over it. Everyone else agreed it was wearing on their last nerves waiting like this. So the gods came up with a plan to fix this, to end the waiting. They knew they couldn't kill him but that didn't mean they couldn't leave his crying and bleeding on the ground, in so much pain he would remember to leave them all the fuck alone!

They were going to enjoy this.

Now the gods all they had to do was implement their devious and , yes, very painful, plan. They were really going to enjoy this part, a whole lot.

They returned to angel form as Sabron and Debron, and went to where Crowley was hiding. They were going to teach him not to mess with the Winchesters. He really should have known better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Why It Is Bad To Piss Off Winchesters

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Chapter 12) (Another Cosmic Plan: Step 12/Why It's Bad To Piss Off Super-powered Winchesters)**

The gods didn't even bother hiding their presence now. They blew the gate wide open with their power. Bending them out of shape as it parted for them. Then stood in the middle of the huge yard in front of the mansion, doing nothing, letting the demons surround them, making sure they were all there. Then they let their powers join again and build, before smiling evilly at the attacking demons, snapping their fingers, and killing all of the demons instantly, hosts and all. Then they used their magic to clean the blood and tissue off of their clothes, and blew the doors to splinters with their powers as well. They went straight to the study where Crowley stood in shock and more than a little terror etched on his features.

"Hello, luvs. What a nice surprise." His words may have sounded calm but they could tell with their powers that he was anything but. They could just look at the puddle at his feet to tell that much.

"Not your luvs, demon. We have an ultimatum for you." Dean growled, throwing power at him, pinning him to the wall, the demon too terrified to speak.

"Anything to say? Witty comeback? Jaunty jibe? Stupid insult? No? Good, now listen up." Sam said driving the tip of the demon blade into him, making him scream in pain as it burned his skin where it was stuck into him.

"You will leave the Winchesters alone and stop attacking them. In fact, if you come anywhere near them, say the town next to where they are at any given time, we will find out and vaporize your lying blimey ass, do you understand us?" Dean said, eyes glowing now, angry and wanting to hurt him.

Crowley just whimpered in terror at this, tears in his eyes. Sam reflected he was going to pee himself again and found it amusing, hoping he would so he could electrify it as it poured out and therefore shooting electric up the bastard's equipment.

Sam shoved the blade in a little more, twisting it, Crowley screaming louder this time, more afraid of them. "We must insist on an answer here, demon, or we will just have to hurt you some more, and we really do want to hurt you. A lot." Sam hissed, coldness and darkness in his voice. This demon had tried to kill their past selves, he had to learn to leave the Winchesters alone. No one messes with their family, especially demon crap like him.

"I'll stay away. I promise! Please don't hurt me anymore." Crowley begged crying now, pathetic really, the gods sighed. He was almost broken but not quite enough to really stay away from the boys or Bobby very long, his arrogant ass would be back at trying to kill their past selves again and they weren't having that anymore. He would work himself back up to trying it again in a week or two. That wasn't good enough. They wanted them safe for a long time and a week or two was not a long time, no, they wanted him to stay the hell away from them for a very long time, not weeks.

"Nah, now we know you don't mean it. Maybe right now you do but sadly this won't make you stay away long. See, we Angels can see into that little brain of yours and we know you will attack them in a week or two, once you worked yourself back up to it. That is not good enough, not nearly good enough. We will just have to teach you the benefits of better health by staying away from our friends, the Winchesters." Dean said, magicking in a table and some torture tools, placing Crowley on and locking him onto it, smiling down at the demon wickedly with eyes full of joy at the work ahead of him.

They spent the rest of the night, making sure he fully understood how serious they were about leaving the boys alone and how much healthier, and not to mention pain free, he would be if he did what they said.

He eventually agreed to stay the hell away from those _fucking_ Winchesters, as he put it so emphatically at the end, for a very, very long time. He ended up a gibbering mess in the corner, crying and whimpering in total horror and fear of the angels before him, maybe of all angels, who knows? They had broken him hours ago but had continued to do their thing, just to make sure he got the point.

They used their magic to clean themselves off and then as they left the building, blowing it apart into splinters, nails, a pieces of steel, among other things. They made sure to keep the demon safe from the blast, him sitting in the middle of the crater that used to be his mansion, shreds of his home outside the blast zone, none of it bigger than a dime.

He watched the two angels walk off and disappear, feeling safer now that they were gone. Terror slid into his heart and sealed their deal as a whisper slipped through his head, "Fuck with the Winchesters and we will finish what we started here." in the silkiest tone he had ever heard, as well as, the coldest, and the deadliest. They meant every word, like the way dark clouds promise to rain down on the ground, those angels would rain down more pain onto the already broken and destroyed King of Hell. He felt this promise and fled in the face of it, mentally. Physically, he was too hurt to do anything but lay there in shock and cry out his terror and pain.

Yeah, Crowley reflected, staying away from the Winchesters was a terrific idea. He took the time to find them and when he found them, he would make sure to move three states away to be on the safe side. Those angels hadn't been very angelic at all. In fact, they had been pretty demonic when it came down to it.

He never wanted to see them ever again and if that meant staying away from the Winchesters, he would.

He had always been survivor and his survival depended on staying away from those men.

He would do it. Unless forced to do otherwise.

He was terrified, severely injured, and barely able to move. He fell asleep that night amidst his own filth and blood because moving hurt too much to try at the moment. Those angels had hurt him bad, internally and externally, and he was stuck here. He bled out on the ground and cried himself to sleep, pain wracking his body and making him moan in his sleep.

The gods would be pleased if they knew. In fact, they peeked at that moment and did indeed see him, and rejoiced in his pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Castiel's Reward

**(Chapter 13) (Another Cosmic Plan: Step 13/Castiel's Reward)**

They appeared in the boys' room and whispered naughty things in Cas's ears, making him moan with desire and lust. The boys were asleep now and Hendrix and his partner were on the other bed in the room, sleeping side by side;, the fight had taken it all out of them. They had helped in the battle outside the warehouse and had fought side by side with Castiel and Balthazar, going blow to blow with the demons that came at them. Castiel had complimented them later, "You two would have made great archangels."

"Thanks, Castiel." They had responded, having the grace to blush a little from the rare compliment from the usually quiet angel with very little to say but when he said it, he meant every word. They respected him, he was a true warrior of Heaven and he was a good friend, loyal to the end.

The boys and the angel vanished to their room, pulling in their slaves as well.

"We promised to fuck you into the mattress remember?" Dean said as he undressed the angel with his hands, kissing and stroking the being's body as he did it. Sam helped and kissed the angel hard and deep, both men moaning with desire as they got lost in each other, wanting and needing more. Once Dean had him undressed, he went up to kiss him too, getting lost in the taste and sensation of their bodies touching skin to skin, hard member to hard member.

They ended up on the bed, Sam sucking him hard and Dean kissed his lips, then his ear, then his neck, then his chest, licking, nipping, biting, and sucking, the angel lost in all of it, pleading for more, pleading for them to fuck him.

Sam lined him up, on his stomach, hips arched up, using his tongue on his hole to make him moan more, want even more, and then used his fingers to loosen him up, playing with the prostate, making him arch into them. He put on a ring on them all, and then lubed up and slid in deep, hitting the prostate then taking his time, giving the angel pleasure a little at a time, wanting to fill him up with it, make it last as long as they could. Sam moaned as he thrust in and out, Castiel joining him. Dean came up behind Sam, lubed him up, prepped him, then entered him. Sam paused and slowed his thrusts, so Dean could match his own, then sped up, Dean did the same. Now they were all fucking as one joined unit.

Sam thrust deep into Cas, Dean thrust into him, they all moaned and feel the pleasure spiral through them, driving all thoughts but those of being inside of each other and trying to make it last, drawing out each pulse of desire, lust, want, and even love they felt right now.

"Sam, feels so good, Sam!" Cas moaned, so full of lust and Sam he can't think past it.

"Harder, Dean, fuck me harder, please baby!" Sam pleaded, moaning as Dean thrust into him, losing almost all control now. Sam thrust back onto him faster now, deeper, needing more, doing the same to Cas beneath him.

Their power and their orbit entwined now, wrapping around them, pulling through them, making them able to gradually build the speed and depth of their thrusts. Their moans got louder and needier, and somewhere in the middle of it, the power filled them and joined their pleasures into one big pleasure, their minds and bodies as one, and the rings were dissolved by the power not by the gods' commands, and they all came with screams of ecstasy and pleasure, the power driving itself deeper into them, making them do it all again but letting them take the time to switch positions with Sam in Dean and Dean thrusting deeply into Castiel, the power still riding them, making it last long enough for them to build up speed again, build up the pleasure more, and making them get lost in it all, no longer able to think past their need and their want for each other. The power felt their connection, joining their bodies, minds, and all the orgasms that they were so close to, and pulled them apart and put them back together, with all the power of their pleasure and lust the glue holding them together, just to shatter them again, and repeat it over and over again.

"Baby, oh, baby, I'm so close. The power, it won't let me stop, gonna cum soon, cum with me, both of you, please!" Dean growled, and Sam felt every sensation he felt, the powers filling them with all the combined pleasure of all three in one. It was wonderful, it was overwhelming and it was the most intense moment of his life.

"Feel so good, Dean, so good, wanna fuck you good, make you cum for me, feel your need, your want, you want me so much, I feel how good I make you feel, so perfect, Dean, so deep inside you. Gonna cum for you, lover, gonna cum in you, fill you up." Sam moaned, fucking him faster now, the pleasure building higher and higher, the power taking them higher like a drug trip they couldn't escape from, nor did they want to with Dean so tight and warm around him, Sam buried so deep into him, and Castiel so lost in the feel of Dean inside him, Sam driving every thrust of Dean's deeper into him as well. All they wanted was more and more, and for it never to stop.

"Want to fuck you good, Cas, cum for me, our angel, our heavenly lover, you're so damn gorgeous, baby!" Dean thrusts deeper and harder down, wanting to make the angel want him as much as he wanted him. He knew they were feeling their pleasure all at one time, as one person, all fucking each other and feeling every sensation.

"Faster, baby, fuck me faster, so close, gonna cum!" Cas moaned loudly and crying out his need as Dean's name, Sam's name then both of their names, over and over again.

"Sammy, fuck me, just fuck me hard, wanna cum for you, baby!" Dean moaned as well, Cas felt like he was inside Dean's skin, Dean inside both of theirs, all of them inside each other's skins.

"Oh, fuck, this feels so amazing, what is this power doing, don't want it to stop! Feels like you're fucking me too, beneath you, Dean. Am I beneath you, baby?" Sam said moaning, so close to cumming, so close to completely coming undone, feeling like three people right now, all exploding with their pleasure. The others feeling the same.

"Yeah, you are, baby, and you're inside me, fucking me, feels so damn amazing this way, Sammy, never felt you this way before. Cum for me, I want you to cum for me, Cas, cum for me. While we are joined this way, I will cum like you, I will come as you. I want to cum with you! So fucking amazing!" Dean shouted as he felt the orgasm hit him like a tidal wave.

Their orgasms came as one huge tidal wave of the most intense pleasure they had ever felt in their long lives, overwhelming their minds to the point they should have broken under it but didn't, the ecstasy taking their control and breathes away at that moment, they were lost to it, drowning in it, glowing with power in that moment. The Power ripped them apart again and then put them back together, only to do it again. Each feeling all the sensations and feelings the others were experiencing, at the same time. Afterward, they felt the others devotion, desire, lust, want, and most of all their love that bound them together.

They held each other while the others fed them all sweets.

"You love us, Cas, you really do love us. With all your heart. Wow." Sam said nuzzling Cas's cheek and neck, kissing him softly and smiling into his shining blue eyes, so full of his love and contentment at being with them.

Dean nuzzled the other side of his neck, kissing him softly as well, murmuring he loved him, he would forever want him. He was beautiful. He was theirs, they were his. Sam echoed this, on the other side of him, loving him, worshipping him, cherishing him, as he cherished them.

"I love you both, like I do Gabriel, but differently, with him its true romantic love, with you two, it's with an adoring and obsessive love. I would worship you and do worship you both with all of myself. If I did not love God more. I love you that much more, too. I would be your servant, like people of old used to do with their gods but I would never betray Heaven that way, never could." Cas reflected and smiled, kissing them softly back, love in every touch of lips. "I will never let you go, either of you. I will be yours for all eternity."

"We love you too, Cas. Gabriel too. You are a part of us, as they are. Love you for all time, never let you go." Dean and Sam promised smiling tenderly down at the perfect angel between them.

"Even when you feel the need to fuck someone else senseless or have the next orgy. Even then, I like that part, too. You are the most amazing Sex gods, your gift for giving pleasure is limitless, so pure in inspiring equal parts lust, pleasure, devotion, worship, and yes, even love, the purest love ever known. You inspire those things, you, not your powers, not your skill in bed, and not with the power your orbits give you. You, Sam and Dean Winchester. You see it in Bobby, and the others. In the hunters that are sleeping in the other room. And even with us angels, Gabriel, Michael, Balthazar, and me. By being your true selves, you create those things. That is your real power, that's what makes you gods. That's why we are so devoted to you." Cas said softly kissing them between sentences, punctuating each with a token of his love and by his token, all of the others love for them as well. "We love you, as the gods. You are the gods when you are truly yourselves."

Dean responded kissing them both again, taking the time to show them how much he valued them. "You guys inspire us, too. We couldn't be us, without you all behind us. Giving us your love and your friendship. We will take care of you, we will love you, all of you, for all eternity. Even when you die, you will live on in us, we will carry you with us. We don't crave worship, or offerings, or anything the other gods wanted. We just want to be Sam and Dean Winchester, sons to Bobby Singer, sons to John and Mary, friends to many others, devoted lovers to others, giving all we can for them. That is who we are, that is what you inspire us to be. We love you all for that. You let us be ourselves."

Sam chuckled now, "Even if that includes mind-blowing sex, multiple orgasms, orgies, lots of sweets, and powers that would make most weep with jealousy. We really like that part."

"We do too." Cas said and then turned to the other two archangels who watched them with tears in their eyes, speaking their love too. Sam sighed and went to Michael, knowing he had to do this, Michael deserved this.

"Michael, you hurt me, you abused me and you broke me." Sam said but made the now crying angel look at him anyway, "But you also healed, fixed me, taught me to forgive you and others, for that I am grateful." Sam paused to think now and spoke again, "I was wrong to say I could never love you. In fact, I want you to know one thing, one thing more than any other thing." Sam kissed him softly now, kissing the tears away. "I do love you, as much as I can, I do love you. It may not be the way you love me but I do love you, will take care of you, and be your devoted Master forever."

"I love you, Sam. I do. I will take what I can get. You are my world. Like Cas said, if I didn't love God and Heaven so much, I would love you two that much more. I would worship you as my god, if I didn't already worship my Father God already. I am yours for all eternity, Sam. Your slave, your perfect slave." Michael vowed and smiled gently, kissing him back, giving his love to him with each kiss.

Balthazar watched them and sighed, he loved them too, worshipped them, too. However, his secret was he loved them more than God or Heaven. He never wanted to leave their sides. Sure he loved his Father and Heaven was his home, but he loved them more and would never say it. He asked forgiveness from his Father for this thought and felt a gently warmth on his heart, forgiveness granted . Permission to be completely theirs, given as well. He would never stop loving God, never forsake Heaven, would defend it to the end, but he would always love those Winchester gods more.

He knew he would never leave their sides ever again. His Father had so much as just told him so.

He was happy now, he would stay. Then someday Dean would love him, too. As much as he had come to love him and Sam. They were his home, his heaven now.

He would worship them and love them, for themselves, because there was no one besides God, better than them.

The gods pulled the slaves to their bed and kissed them, loving them, letting them know they were wanted. Cas joined in and all shared their hearts and bodies with each other. The power whispered through them, the sex spiraled through them like strands of thread, tying them together. The slaves belonging to both gods at the end of it all, sharing their bonds with each other, both slaves very satisfied with the change.

They made love gently then they fucked hard, fast, slow, and rough. They kissed. They touched bodies and souls. They fueled their passions and came shouting the others names. They moaned in pleasure at being consumed and consuming as well. In the end, they came as a unit each time, gods, and angels alike.

They lay there afterward, enjoying to bonding the sex and love had brought them. They thought of all that had transpired these many months, the good and the bad. They regretted nothing and knew it had to be done. The Cosmic Plan had been just, as it always was, even if the players had to be dragged into it kicking and screaming. Once the plan went into action, it always served its purpose.

They had won and that felt good. They reflected on the things that the next day would bring.

They would say goodbye to the others tomorrow and that would be sad for all of them.

They like the boys. They liked the new Hunters. The black man and the Dhampyre. They would say goodbye to the other angels who fought by their sides.

Most of all, they would finally be going home, where they belonged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Homecoming

**(Chapter 14) (Another Cosmic Plan: Aftermath/Return Home)**

The next day it was time for them all to return home.

It began with a breakfast the gods whipped up for everyone. Eggs, bacon, milk, toast, pastries, pancakes, and toppings for them were all included. They used a spare room for it and became their angel counterparts again, having eaten beforehand, eating lots of sweets all night, while ravishing the beautiful Dhampyre and drinking blood all night, then returning her to her room, three hours before Dawn, smiling and very tired.

Hendrix just smiled and went back to sleep. They were going to sleep in anyway. The boys were still out like a light and not showing signs of waking.

Cas and the archangels cuddled with the gods until early morning, content to be together and have a rest from all the fighting lately. It was a good victory, even if it was bought with the blood of angels they loved dearly. It had been worth the sacrifice and they didn't regret it, they did miss their family members but didn't regret saving the world or the Winchesters. They had done their heavenly duties and were satisfied they were able to do their best.

They all ate together with the angels and the gods joining them, except for Michael, who didn't want to upset Past-Sam any further so he chose to stay away. He remained with him but invisible.

The boys left first, heading to Bobby's shaking hands goodbye and patting backs, and some hugs, too. They were grateful for all of their helps, especially Castiel's and the two angel brothers, Sabron and Debron, who had become their friends. Past-Sam was hallucination-free this morning, as well, thank goodness. Both boys were in good spirits and weren't surprised to find all their clothes clean again, snacks in bags in the trunk, and several hundreds in their wallets that the gods had put there, in case they needed them. They knew not to ask, they wouldn't get a straight answer anyway. Both god brothers smirked at each other, one taking a fifty from the other, Dean had thought they would ask but Sam had assumed they wouldn't. Sam had won that one.

Next came the Dhampyre and Henriksen. Both gods had a gift for them. Special ones.

"Come here, you two." Sam said, now in his own form, with the boys gone there was no need to hide their true forms. "We have a gift for you."

Both hunters stood in front of them and looked curiously at them now. Both gods took a hand and put it to their neck, fingers touching behind their right ear. "Hold still, this will sting but it will be worth it. Trust us?"

"Yes." Henriksen said, and the Dhampyre nodded, grinning, of course, she trusted them.

They send their power through those fingers and burned their brand into the skin there, a ring of flames outside a ring that had a pentagram inside it with a 'W' in the middle of it. Their talisman, their marks. The mark would act as a summoning tool, they could summon them by holding it, communicate with them while concentrating on it, and also transport themselves to where the gods were at any time. They also served a more basic function: to mark them as theirs, theirs to love, care for, and protected by them no matter what. It was a sacred mark that could never be removed or covered by man or magic.

Both hunters gritted their teeth in pain as the brands burned into their skin, it was the size of a half-dollar and when the pain left, it was completely healed and not even scabbed over, smooth to the touch..

"What is it?" Hendrix asked, he had just been branded, even he knew what that meant.

"Our mark, our talisman. It is a brand that identifies you as ours. It will allow you to communicate with us at any time via the mind, transport you to us if you need to, and to summon us if you need us. It also marks you as ours to love, take care of, and to protect. You belong to us now, you are a part of our family." Dean explained, "You just have to specify who you are trying to reach when you use the mark, him or me, or both, that's all."

"So you marked us as yours, kind of like the old gods did with their most valued servants?" Dorian said, mostly teasing, she knew they didn't mean it like the old gods did.

"Similar, but not for that purpose. This way we can help if you need us, or if you want to come to us. It helps us protect you and assist you on hunts if you need us, well, if you still want us to help, since we're not human. You probably won't though, we're not hunters anymore. We understand if you don't want to." Sam was sad now, they had meant it as a tool to help them, maybe back them up on hunts sometime, to keep them safe if they needed help. He looked at Dean and sighed, maybe they didn't want their help.

The hunters looked dismayed by their reactions, knowing they had hurt their feelings. They hadn't meant to claim ownership, they had meant to give their friendship. They went to them and hugged them, thanking them.

"We could use your help sometime trust me. You both are still hunters in our books, gods or not." Henriksen promised. "Besides it's kind of nice to be able to keep in touch with you this way. A summoning mark is a perfect idea."

"It also keeps out demons and angels. It wards you against them." Dean smirked.

"Well, in that case, we really appreciate them." Dorian said smiling, giving them both hard kisses and hugs. "I really really enjoyed meeting you boys. See you again soon. So that means if I call for you, you will just show up, no matter what I want you for?"

Sam and Dean got her message and leered, smiling, "Oh, yeah. We deliver."

"I like that idea, a lot. I foresee a few house calls in your future." Dorian teased smiling back.

Henriksen groaned, just what he needed, Sex gods at their beck and call. His partner would never come out of her coma now.

They all finished their goodbyes and Castiel returned to where they were at and to their vehicles. Castiel hugged them and left.

When Castiel returned, the boys kissed him thanks.

They then summoned all of the others to them.

"We wish to mark you all as well. It should work the same as it does for the others. It will mark you as ours, while still belonging to Heaven of course. If you don't, we understand." Sam said, worried they wouldn't take the marks.

"I will take it, Master." Michael said, knowing what the mark would mean. It would mark him as theirs for all eternity, and he wanted that.

"I will, too." Balthazar said smiling happily, he wanted to belong to them. This mark would make him theirs the way the mark used to in the old days.

"I will take it." Castiel said smiling, the mark would make him theirs and he wanted that more than anything.

"I will too." Gabriel said, taking Cas's hand and smiling at them. He had arrived last night, missing them too much to stay away and worried about them. They had been thrilled to see him and had promised to make him the object of the next sex session. Gabriel had said he would hold them to it, and they had kissed him before he had dragged Cas to another room for their own reunion, so smitten and in love, the gods had laughed as the angel dragged his lover from the room.

Sam and Dean each took two angels, burning the marks behind their right ears, and kissing them lovingly. They let them know they were special to them and that they were now theirs.

All smiled and felt good about how it all had turned out. The war was won, their friends were safe, and most of all they could return home now.

Life was good.

They all soon left and appeared in Bobby's yard and Dean immediately went to his car, telling her he had missed her and was glad to be back. He promised to give her a complete tune-up and oil change as soon as possible. Sam came over and stroked her, telling her he missed her, too. He promised to wash her soon.

The angels shook their heads and headed into the house, Bobby and the others welcoming them on the porch with hugs and words of welcome. The boys soon followed and were hugged tightly, told they were missed and their rooms were ready. Bobby needed them to help with research and to get him some spell ingredients. They immediately agreed to help after dinner. The boys made the table larger to accommodate everyone, since Ellen insisted on the angels joining them.

Later on the gods called everyone into the study. They explained the marks and said they wanted to give them to their loved ones. Everyone agreed to take them and the gods immediately applied them, burning them into their necks, behind the right ear of course.

Then the others spent the rest of the night admiring the marks in the mirror and thinking how cool it looked, how much like the anti-possession tattoos they all wore, including the ones the gods still wore on their immortal skin, the marks now immortal as well.

Eventually they sat down for drinks after dinner and talked about what they had done in the past. Bobby was spitting mad he wasn't brought into it, all the others too.

"Well, you said you had to stop Raphael, you never said they were going to be attack by demons and rogue angels frequently for months! We would have helped! How dare you not mentioning it." Bobby spat, he should have been told!

"We didn't know until we got there either." Dean tried to explain. Of course, he remembered those past days at the motel, the demon attacks and the angels, and sighed. They both knew and remembered it. Damn, Bobby was right, they should have told him.

"Yeah, you just forgot to mention it, right? Don't coddle me son, I've hunted worse things than that. I am the best, I would have been able to help, and you know it. You were just trying to be overprotective again, both of you!" Bobby growled, still mad but calming down. Overprotectiveness was built into that boy's DNA, even as a damn god. He couldn't help himself.

The others were hurt not to be included but were willing to let the gods earn their forgiveness, do a lot to earn that forgiveness as a matter of fact. Ellen and Bobby had one in mind.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ellen and Bobby sat them down the next day and explained what they needed them to do.

"You still want to make it up to us?" Ellen said eyes flashing with humor. They had a secret and the gods sensed it.

"Sure, anything." Dean said, glad to help.

"I want you two to plan our wedding, ceremony and everything." Ellen said smiling.

"You two are getting married? Since when?" Dean hugged her happily. Bobby was getting married! He would have to beat his old ass for not telling him when they got back. Stubborn old coot!

"Last week. He made me dinner, gave me flowers, dropped the ring…twice, and went down on one knew, proposed, then got stuck there and I had to help him up so he could kiss me!" Ellen laughed at the memory, and it amused her to remember his expression when he realized he couldn't stand without her help. It had been a hoot! Damn she loved that old man.

Dean laughed and Sam came in the room, laughing himself. He had overheard it all.

"So, Ellen, we working on a theme here, color scheme, something?" Sam asked, and Dean looked at him with that look. The look that said,'Bro, you just said something I can tease you with for years!'.

"How do you even know those words, Sam? Really? You sure you aren't gay? Cause seriously, you could have passed for one when you said that." Dean said grinning, teasing his brother.

"I was considering marrying Jess, remember? We discussed that stuff, before she…" Sam looked sad now. Jess burned on the ceiling because of him, she died because he hadn't the guts to believe the visions that said she was going to. He could have saved her. He looked down to hide that pain as sadness for it filled him again. "We… were going to have doves, and she wanted blue, with orchids. Would have clashed, but she didn't care. She loved orchids. The blue was for me, I looked good in blue, that's why she wanted it. Wanted to get married in the gardens there in town, it was going to be so pretty." He sighed as Ellen came over and hugged him, "She would have been such a beautiful bride, my Jess."

Sam didn't cry but it still hurt, it was a close call though.

"Sorry, Sam. That was thoughtless of me. I knew that you were going to propose." Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, and said softly, "I know you miss her."

"Yeah, I do." Sam admitted finally looking up. "Which is why I am looking forward to doing yours, Ellen. It will make up for the one I couldn't give her." Ellen took his hand and kissed his cheek, smiling proudly but sympathetically.

"I know you will be great at it. Otherwise I never would have asked you." Ellen said patting his hair and kissing his cheek one more time, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"So, theme, color scheme, ideas?" Dean said, looking at Sam, apologetically. He had done it on purpose.

Sam smiled, knowing he had done it on purpose and teased him; Dean had made him feel better with one phrase. "Now who sounds gay?"

"Bi, Sam, I'm bi. You're the gay one." Dean teased back, both leaving the room, bickering amicably. Ellen smiled as they left and grabbed some paper to make a list of what she wanted for the wedding. She sighed and looked at the door they had just left through.

Sam blamed himself for her death, still, even as a god, he blamed himself. It wasn't his fault. Dean knew it. Ellen knew it. Everyone who knew them knew it. She was willing to bet that Sam did too, in his heart of hearts. It still hurt him to think of her. He had never let that go.

Damn Winchesters! They never let anything go. It was a more of a personality trait rather than a fault. It only got worse with age, John being the perfect example of it. Dean and Sam too.

This wedding would help him deal with that better, she would make sure it did.

Starting with a theme, she was thinking blue with orchids.

She would make a beautiful bride too.

She smiled as she went looking for them with her partial list.

She might like doves, they really _were _beautiful birds.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat on the step, sipping his milkshake, crying to himself.

Thinking of Jess. He hadn't thought of her in years. He felt like he'd betrayed her memory because of it.

Dean came out and sat down beside him, peeked in at his shake, creating one of his own, chocolate, Sam's favorite. Then he waited for Sam to speak. He sat there in silence knowing Sam just needed him to be there not to speak right now. Sam needed to talk when he was ready to talk.

They sat there in the morning sun, not talking but comfortable together, Sam glad Dean was there and Dean glad to be there for him. It eased his pain a little.

"I forgot her." Sam said softly, "Jess"

"I know." Dean said. Sam hadn't mentioned her for years.

"I feel like I betrayed her." Sam said crying softly, "How could I forget her?"

"It's called healing, Sammy." Dean said softly too. "She would have wanted you to."

"I saw her die. I didn't believe it." Sam said head down, milkshake melting in the sun, untouched now.

The yard was suddenly a barren landscape littered with broken streets and ruins of buildings. Bobby was not going to be pleased. Clearly Sam was having issues. Depressed much?

Bobby watched out the window with Ellen, frowning. No, he wasn't pleased but he wasn't going to say it to the boy. Sam was hurting, he would bear the dark street scene awhile longer for his son.

"You couldn't have known it was a vision, Sammy." Dean said taking Sam's hand, after removing the cup of melted shake and sitting it on the porch. "You didn't put her on that ceiling, you didn't burn her, you sure as hell didn't burn Mom. The demon did. He'd want you to let it eat you up, the demon wanted to hurt you. You can't let him. Sammy, don't let him win this one. Please." He leaned in and kissed Sam's cheek, not caring how it looked. Sam needed him and he would be there. Besides they had done worse than this already, a kiss on the check was nothing compared to the kisses they usually shared.

Dean kept it brief and Sam ended up looking at him with haunted eyes, leaning his forehead into Dean's, sniffling softly. Sam's hand went to Dean's face, stroking his cheek, eyes on Dean's. Dean just held his hand and looked back at him, letting his love for his brother show in them.

"Not my fault?" Sam whispered, tears in his voice.

"No, Sammy, no. Not your fault." Dean whispered back, "He would have killed her anyway. You couldn't have stopped him. He would have killed you, too."

"Maybe. Maybe he should have." Sam said softly, tears coming but not there.

"No! Sammy, no! She wouldn't have wanted that." Dean said almost crying too, and he saw it was drizzling now in the street scene. Sam's unshed tears falling as the gentle rain over that dark place. "Please don't think that. I couldn't live without you, it's us against the world remember? I don't want immortality without you to share it with, baby, you know that."

"Really?" Sam whispered crying now, leaning in for a kiss, needing Dean to show him he meant that much to him. Dean leaned into meet him and kissed him gently, then harder, letting their hearts meet in those kisses, those touches.

"Really, Sammy. I need you here. Not dead, not up there. Here with me." Dean said stroking his tears away and kissing him again, softly and lingeringly. "Don't leave me, Sammy."

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. It's just, of all the people we saved, the ones we are not be able to save are usually the people we love the most. Why is that?" Sam said, laying his head on Dean's shoulder now, the rain letting up; some sunshine peeking over the ruined buildings now.

"You saved me, Sammy. I saved you. We saved the others before." Dean said, " Our luck ain't all bad."

"Ain't isn't a word." Sam attempted to tease. Feeling a little better now, they had saved their new family after all.

"Yes, it is." Dean teased back, pulling him in for another kiss with a little more heat to it. Letting him know he was glad he was okay.

"No, it's not." Sam said vanishing the melted shake and creating a new cold one, cherry, Dean's favorite.

"Know-it-all." Dean teased, seeing the cherry shake and making one for himself. Their foreheads and faces further apart now, a small smile on Sam's face. Both now saw the drab street scene disappear and the yard looking like itself again.

The sun lit up Sam's face now, highlighting his lips, cheekbones and eyes. Dean was mesmerized by that face in the sun.

"You're beautiful, Sammy." Dean said before he could stop himself. It was true.

"So are you, Dean." The sun lit up Dean's face as well, all angles and soft edges, so handsome.

"You feeling better, Sammy?" Dean said, sipping his shake and nudging Sam's shoulder, one eyebrow up now, eyes sparkling with happiness at being able to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I am." Sam said, sipping his own and nudging him back, eyes lit with happiness as well. "You always cheer me up, Dean, You're the best big brother ever."

"And lover, bro. Don't forget that part." Dean smiled and his eyes glinted with secret knowledge.

"I could never forget that part, Dean." Sam said, eyes glinting as well.

They sat in silence again, watching the sun rise over the yard, winking off the car bumpers.

"You're the best little brother ever, too, Sammy." Dean said, watching the sunrise. Lips curved in a slow smile.

"And lover, Dean." Sam teased, looking at Dean. "You forgot that part."

"No, I didn't" Dean said looking at Sam now, eyes gentle, "I could never forget that part."

The silence fell again, a comfortable one. Their favorite kind.

"Bitch." Dean said, falling into their old pattern. It felt nice, familiar.

"Jerk." Sam responded, liking this pattern, It made him feel good. Reminded him of what they really meant to each other.

"Idjits." Bobby teased, coming onto the porch with his coffee, sitting down on the swing, Ellen joining him. "You feeling better, Sam?" He had seen he was upset, street scene and all. He ignored the swollen lips thing. They had been kissing again, he didn't want to have _that_ conversation…ever.

"Is that Cherry?" Ellen asked, eyeing their shakes. They smelled good. Maybe they should serve those at the wedding?

"Yep." Dean said, making one appear in her hand, whip cream and all.

"Thanks." Ellen said sipping it, moaning at how good tasted. Damn those boys made a good milkshake!

They all watched the sunrise, Ash and Jo joining them eventually, wanting shakes too. Cherry, of course. Bobby just shook his head and muttered that the boys were having a bad influence on the others.

"We could do worse." Dean teased, and Bobby nodded, that was true. His house had become a den of sex, thanks to those two.

"Want us to?" Sam teased, eyes flashing with humor, warning him of just how bad they could be.

Bobby groaned, hell, no, he didn't want them to. "No, No, sweets for breakfast are plenty enough for me." He didn't want them to do more than they already did. His heart and his marriage couldn't take it.

"Good, now whose up for pastries and Danish?" Dean asked and a table full of them appeared on the porch, complete with plates. Everyone dug in immediately including Bobby. 

"Now if only they could do that with housework." Bobby sighed, knowing their conditions.

"Only if we can create the maids to do it, in really tight tops and short skirts, the French maid kind, we'll even throw in the accent." Sam teased, Bobby would never agree to _that_ one.

"Hell no!" Bobby said loudly. They would have _those_ kinds of maids do the cleaning! Then of course take them upstairs for some extra '_housework_' in their room. He didn't need _that_ right now.

"Hell yeah!" Ash agreed with a big smile, he'd like that, especially if they tossed him one. He wasn't against pity sex, really he wasn't.

"No!" Both Jo and Ellen laughed out loud at the sudden image of scantily clad French maids cleaning the house, bending over, and stuff. Ugh! Mind Bleach, never enough to erase _that_ horrible image. Not happening!

"Spoil sports." Sam said, grinning evilly. He would have to send a French maid to Ash later, he'd like that.

He refilled Bobby's cup with bourbon as an apology, which Bobby sipped and sighed with pleasure from tasting. He let Ellen taste it and she murmured it was good too. She also complained that Sam wasn't considerate at all, he hadn't given her any. He remedied that by making a coffee cup of it appear in her hand to replace her empty shake cup.

Everyone laughed at that.

Then she handed him her list. The one specifying blue and orchids. Possibly doves.

Sam teared up a little and got up, hugging her hard. Then returned to the step by Dean, showing him the list as well. Dean looked at it and then looked at her with a grateful smile on his face.

"Thank you, Ellen. You don't know how much this means to us and to Sam." Dean said softly.

"I think I do." She said looking into Sam's grateful eyes as well, "I've always loved blue…and orchids."

"Me too." Sam said, and turned to Dean, taking his hand. "I never told Jess this but the reason I liked blue so much is it reminded me of you. Your eyes may have been green but, in your heart, you were always blue to me."

"Thanks, Sammy. You were blue to me too. It's why I always liked it so much, too." Dean admitted, blue had always reminded him of Sam, all their lives, Sam was blue to him.

"Idjits." Bobby teased, misting up. Those boys had a point. Blue was a state of mind, blue was those boys in a nutshell, both of them.

Ellen had to agree, blue suited those boys well.

She had to laugh as Dean pulled Sam to his feet and headed to the Impala, driving off. They all knew where they were going and laughed again.

Balancing time had come and sex was the main course.

Those Sex gods sure needed it a lot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Reconnecting

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Chapter 15) (Another Cosmic Plan: Aftermath2/Reconnecting)**

They pulled over behind a copse of trees, and Sam pulled Dean out of the car. Sam pushed him into the side of the car and kissed him hard, tongue seeking his, lips joining when entrance was granted. Both men moaned at the kiss and their bodies ground into each other, needing more now.

"I want to make love to you, Dean. Right here, right now, on the car, in the car, want you, baby. Let me." Sam pleaded, pulling his shirt off and helping Dean with his. Their hands now explored the others body freely, rubbing and pressing into each other seeking more contact.

"Make love to me, Sam, please?" Dean pleaded back, knowing his brother needed this and he was more than willing to give it to him.

"Yes, baby, yes." Sam promised and then their clothes poofed away, suddenly leaving flesh against flesh, hardness to hardness. Their bodies sought friction into each other and they got lost in it for a while. Sam came to his senses enough to ask," Where?" Before Dean's lips claimed his again and his strong arms pulled his body to the top of the car, his bottom hanging over, legs around Sam's waist, pulling him closer.

"Here, Sammy. Right here." Dean whispered biting on his earlobe and neck, tongue and breath on Sam's ear, mouth on that sexy neck, marking it, biting it, sucking the blood that slipped out of the bite. "Make love to me, Sammy." He said laying back, offering his body to Sam, letting him have his way with him. Sam moaned at the sight of Dean that way, the sun tracing shadows over that gorgeous body, making him glow, begging to be touched and worshipped all at once.

"You're my god, Dean. I want to worship you, baby." Sam moaned, his hands tracing the shadows up Dean's torso, and along his shoulder, along that neck, that gorgeous neck. His lips followed the touches, gently kissing each pool of shadow, leaving wet trails behind as his tongue traced the muscles and curves under that shiny skin. Dean moaned softly as Sam took his time moving up his body, slowly worshiping it with his mouth, hands, and eyes.

He pulled Dean in for a slow but firm kiss, taking the time to gently entwine their tongue and slide their lips together, not rushing this, savoring it completely. Dean moaned with Sam at the kiss and their bodies slid together once more, craving contact with the other one's body, needing it more now.

Soon Sam broke the kiss and said, "I love your body, baby, so perfect, want you." and kissed and touched his way back down it, "Going to please you, lover, going to make you feel loved."

Dean sighed happily, he loved this part, the foreplay alone was better than the sex itself when Sam took his time with a partner, it made it better. "You already do, Sammy, always have."

Sam smiled into his skin as he made his way down to Dean's groin, taking his member into his hand, letting his tongue run along its sides, the vein at the bottom, around his scrotum, along his sensitive thighs. Then moving up to the member itself again, tongue exploring the tip, licking off the pre-cum, lips and tongue caressing it and exploring the under edge of it, making Dean moan louder, hips thrusting upward, wanting more. His arms above his head clenching, and his body arching with each tongue stroke.

"Please, Sammy, don't stop, please!" Dean pleaded, head back, lost in the pleasure Sam was giving him. Sam obliged him, sucking him to the base then back up again, head bobbing now, cheeks hollowed as he sucked him harder, mentally sliding a ring over the man so he couldn't cum yet, he was so close. Dean felt the ring holding him back but didn't mind, he wanted this to last.

Sam stopped sucking and stood back admiring that shiny body, the wanton look in Dean's eyes.

"Look at me while I make love to you, Dean, let me see you how much you love what I'm doing to you, show me you want me." Sam said and Dean nodded smiling.

"Love you, Sammy, now love me." Dean said softly, smiling gently. Eyes shining with his heart peeking out, all for Sam, nothing he wouldn't do for Sammy.

"Yes, Dean. I love you, too." Sam said and worked Dean open with his fingers, his eyes on Sam the whole time, mouth so sexy Sam had to kiss it while he did it, those lips clashing with his own, making him rush the prep a little, need to be inside him becoming too strong to deny any longer. A tube of lube appearing in his hand, Sam stopped kissing Dean long enough to lube himself up and work himself into him, Dean immediately relaxing to let him in then clenching tightly to him, pulling him in deeper, balls deep and hitting the prostate instantly. Dean moaned and arched to meet those thrusts, Sam kissing him deeper now, but keeping the thrusts slow then building up to faster, his hands exploring his brother's body as he made love to him, Dean's hand's caressing Sam the same way, savoring the body of the man making love to him, giving him so much pleasure.

Soon they were going faster, orgasms approaching but held off by their sheer will and power alone, delaying the moment and making it a keening desire to join in those orgasms, those bodies joining in love, knowing they only wanted each other in that one beautiful moment.

"Love you, Sammy! Make me cum." Dean said softly, between the kisses and the fast thrusts, his breath hitching, his head spinning with SamSamSamSamSam echoing inside it, wanting Sam.

"Yes, baby, love you, too. Cum with me, baby!" With that, Sam vanished the ring and they came screaming the other name, moaning it over and over again when the need to scream it died down, bodies slowing as the orgasms quieted, leaving behind a warm feeling, a feeling of completion and happiness.

"Love you, Sammy, never leaving you, ever again." Dean said kissing his lover softly, "Always going to be here, for all eternity. You are my god, too. Sammy."

"Don't know what I'd do without you, Dean. Lost you so much before, all the Hell shit, then the running off like a coward so much." Sam said softly, cuddling into Dean's shoulder, both laying on the hood now, magic hiding them from any who might see them, shielding them. "Don't want to leave. Need you to stay. Lost Mom, Dad, Jess, Becky, but I can't lose you too. You're all I have left. I love you, can't bear it if you left that way." He hugged Dean close, the edge of loss still cutting into his sore heart. He lost Jess, didn't save her when he could have, no matter what the others may say, he knew it was true. He wouldn't leave Dean, it was his last loss, and it would kill him to lose him as well. Life meant nothing without Dean in it, it just didn't. "Can't lose you, just can't."

"Not going anywhere, little brother, never again. You can never go where I won't follow you." Dean vowed, leaning down to kiss him gently, "Life without you don't make sense to me either."

"Show me?" Sam said softly, suddenly uncertain. Everyone left him, except for Dean, he was the one constant Sam could find solace in. Always Dean. Dad hadn't been around much, too obsessed with a demon but Dean? His obsession had always been Sam, taking care of him, being a brother and a father most of the time, first out of necessity then out of the need to take care and protect him. He had went hungry so Sam could eat, was cold so Sam could be warm, and he had died so Sam could live and never regretted it, not once but wore it proudly as his brotherly duty to be there for Sam. He wouldn't leave or die like the others, he would always be there. Sam needed him to reaffirm this for him.

"Anything for you, Sammy. Love you." Dean whispered and proceeded to do just what he had asked. He worshipped that perfect body under the morning sun, shining and etching shadows along that lean torso and long sexy neck. "So sexy, Sammy." He said, kissing and trailing fingers and tongue over every inch of that skin, so inviting just begging for him to touch it, kiss it. Worship it. Soon he was kissing him again and both moaned into the kiss, bodies demanding more but letting them go slow.

"Never leave you, never die on you." Dean said, kissing and making his way down the man's body again, worshiping it again with his hand, and tongue. His worship descending to his long legs, thighs, scrotum, and finally his hard member. Dean licked the slit there and along the outer parts of it, relishing the flavor that was so…Sammy. Sweet and spicy all at the same time. Better than any other skin he had ever tasted. His own taste on there too, reminding him of how Sam had touched him, making him moan at the memory of it. Sam moaned as that moan created vibrations onto him from Dean's mouth, arching into it, letting him know he liked that. Dean slid his mouth down him then up again, bobbing his head, sucking it gently then harder, slipping three finger into himself, moaning at how good that felt then removing the cum cover fingers to slip one after another into Sam until he was loosened and ready for him.

He used the lube they had from before on himself and slid in carefully, Sam relaxing at him entering him then pulling him deeper into him with his tightening walls, pulsing with desire. Dean moaned ,"You feel so damn perfect, Sammy, so hot, so tight, so good." then moved in and out slowly, taking his time to kiss back up Sam's body, taking the time to suck and lick his nipples which were one of Sam's more sensitive areas. Sam moaned and arched deep onto Dean, tightening again, his chest pressing into Dean's lips, those nipples demanding more attention and Dean gladly giving it. He worked his way up to Sam's neck, to that spot behind his ear, sucking on it, biting it gently, making Sammy moan louder, want lacing each moan, soft groans mixing in now.

"Look at me, Sammy, watch me, let me see you watch me watching you as I make love to you. See me." Dean said softly, pleading, wanting Sam to see he wasn't going anywhere. Sam nodded and Dean kissed him again , gentle but getting faster, his thrusts hard and deep, his orgasm approaching, held at bay by their powers alone, neither one able to let it end so soon.

"Cum for me, Sammy, love to watch you cum. Cum, baby, please!" Dean pleaded as his orgasm was released when their powers released it, and Sam came with him, shouting each other's name, moaning them later, over and over, worshipping each other with them, a hymn of love and lust, desire, and want for their gods, each other. In that moment, no other god existed. Sure they knew there was a true God and did work for him but when they were like this, in this moment together, only they existed and they existed to worship each other. Their own personal gods.

They made their way to the backseat and cuddled there under a blanket one of them had conjured up. Neither ready to speak yet, but feeling so close to each other right now, they weren't ready to separate.

Eventually they did speak.

"You do love me?" Sam asked looked up into Dean's green glowing eyes. Their eyes both glowed now, had since the Armageddon thing. He had to know it wasn't just the desire talking.

"Yes, Sammy, I do. I always have but this is different than that used to be. Before you were loved as my brother but now that part is gone. That is to say, I do love you as my brother still but I love you as my lover more now." Dean explained, "I will never leave you, Sammy, always be here, taking care of you."

"Good, I love you too. Not as a brother, thought there is that, you really are the best big brother in the world, always have been, but more as my lover, my god partner, the one that shares immortality with me." Sam admitted, "Never leave you. If you leave, you have to take me with you. I won't be without you."

They lay there for hours and enjoyed being close and knowing there was no other place they wanted to be right now but with each other.

"Love you, Sammy." Dean said kissing him softly, briefly.

"Love you more, Dean." Sam said, kissing him back, loving this moment between them.

They lay there a while longer before Sam grinned wickedly up at him, making Dean's heart raced with that look, pure sex stared out of those glowing hazel eyes.

"Still love fucking all those other people too, baby, especially those slaves, they are so fuckable. Cas and Gabe too. Love fucking them." Sam said happily, he really did like that part.

"Me too. So fun to fuck others too. Know they are cumming just for you. So hot to watch." Dean agreed and they both laughed, it was true. As Sex gods, they loved to have sex with as many other people as they could manage, it was amazing to do. Dean shot his brother a look, a pure sex look all his own.

"Sammy?" He said, getting Sam to look at him, smiling seductively down at him, eyes glowing with want.

"Yes?" Sam said getting hot now, hard for what those looks promised, Dean too.

"Fuck me, baby." Dean said grinning, pressing into him, sliding onto him, sheathing him there, moaning from how good he felt inside him.

After that, they got lost in each other, not making love but down and dirty sex that only true sex god can really achieve. Dean rode Sam until them both came hard, shouting their released with curses and loud moans. Sam sucking Dean hard and riding him as well, Dean fucking up into him hard and fast, talking dirty, calling him whore and slut, his bitch somewhere in there too. Sam came shouting his release, curses, dirty phrases, and Dean's name all mixed together. Dean came again at the sight of Sam cumming, then Sam came feeling Dean come again, and Dean came from Sam cumming again. Eventually the orgasms died down and they ended up cuddling under the blanket again, touching and enjoying the afterglow, soft kisses once in a while falling on petal like lips and sexy full ones.

"Hmm, that was awesome, all of it." Dean sighed contentedly. "No one does to me what you can do to me, Sammy."

"It was wasn't it?" Sam said, making lazy circles on Dean's back with his fingertips. "No one does what you can do to me either, Dean, no one knows how to touch me like you do, you just know how to touch me, kiss me. Only you undo me this way."

They lay there, quiet again, loving the feel of being so close and content.

"Think they miss us yet?" Dean chuckled and played with Sam's nipple, pinching it hard, making Sam yelp, but not in pain.

"Nah, they knew what we were leaving for. Let's stay here a while longer, baby, just a bit longer." Sam responded, playing with Dean's soft hair, taking in the smell of it.

"As long as you want, Sammy." Dean agreed and stayed where he was. Sam stayed where he was. Neither wanting to leave their cocoon yet.

"Do you miss it, Sammy, the hunting?" Dean asked, curious. He didn't miss it.

"No, do you?" Sam answered, no, he didn't miss it either. Did Dean?

"No, glad we got out of it." Dean answered then sighed, "Never would have if we hadn't gotten the trickster powers from Gabriel. Thankful for that."

"Yeah, we should send him a gift basket or something for that." Sam agreed and sighed as well. "Being gods is great."

"Yeah, it is, Sammy, it so is." Dean said smiling, now feeding Sam Hershey kisses and watching him grin up at him, chocolate on those sexy lips, licking it off each time. Sam feeding him some, licking it off of those petal like lips so made for sin and kissing. Sex was the farthest things from their minds, although it would be there later, possibly with Gabriel covered in syrup of some sort and whipped cream, most definitely, whipped cream. Sam loved the stuff, put it on everything, and Dean did mean everything, He loved to pretend to be the banana in one of Sammy's sexual 'banana splits' when the mood struck him.

They did this for another hour or so then dressed and cleaned up magically before heading back, both perfectly satisfied and very well balanced power wise. Foreigner poured from the radio and Sam looked at him smiling widely. Dean hated foreigner normally.

"For you, Sammy, just for you." Dean said taking his hand and pulling him closer, cuddling him closer to his side, sliding an arm around his waist. "You're too far away right now, baby."

"Never too far away, Dean." Sam said, kissing his neck, ear, cheek, jawbone, then those luscious lips one more time. Sam left Dean breathless with that kiss, their power steering the car as they kissed, so they wouldn't wreck because Sam picked a bad time to distract his lover. Dean got hard from that kiss, like Sam knew he would, like he wanted him to.

Sam undid his pants and caressed his brother's member, so hard now. His mouth took him in, sucking on him, tongue and lips working him harder as well. Dean eyes stayed on Sam, Sam's watched Dean's as much as he could manage. Sam bobbed up and down him until Dean swore profusely.

"Oh, Sammy, so good, don't you dare fucking stop, oh, baby! You suck me so good, such a good cocksucker you are, baby, suck it…oh baby, so good, cumming for you, cum for you…" Dean's breath caught in a deep moan, then a loud groan, amidst his hip thrusts, he drove himself deep into Sam's throat, hand brutally pushing Sam deeper down onto him, came hard into Sam's hot mouth, shouting Sam's name over and over as two more orgasms hit him then Sam as he came into his own pants as he watched Dean come for him, each time more violent than the last.

Both were left panting and spent, Dean pulling him in for a kiss, tasting his cum on Sam's mouth, eating it out with his tongue, sucking it out, loving their joined tastes. Dean pulled over and leered, "Your turn to drive, Sammy."

Sam traded seats and they pulled back onto the road, before long, Dean repaid the favor, sucking Sammy while he drove, their power driving the car while Sam thrust up into his sucking mouth, moaning and groaning, hot pornographic sounds that Dean loved to hear and made him hard too. Sam came cursing, "Suck me , baby, you suck me so good, natural cocksucker you are, love it when you suck me. Gonna cum in your mouth, Dean. Cum in that sexy mouth of yours… DeanDeanDeanDeanDean!" Sam came screaming, his body arching and thrusting, cumming hard and fast, making Dean cum as well, until they both stopped, both panting and grinning. Sam, of course, kissing Dean afterward, eating out the cum, sucking it out, kissing him, loving the dirty feeling it gave him, tasting himself in that hot mouth.

"Never done that before, Sammy. That was fun." Dean said sliding over to lean into Sam, who moved a long arm to pull his brother close, arm around his waist.

"I know. We should do that again sometime." Sam agreed, holding Dean tightly against him, Dean's head against his shoulder now.

Both sighed in contentment and didn't mind at all. Sure it was a chick-flick moment but they didn't care. They took that chick-flick moment and made it theirs because, face it, Sammy had always inspired Chick Flick moments long before now, the only difference was now, Dean actually looked forward to them. Simply because they were just…well, so Sam. He wouldn't change a thing about him.

"Too chick flick?" Sam said worried, not wanting it to end yet, needing it to stay a bit longer.

"Nah, it's perfect. Just the way it is." Dean purred and didn't budge. Wouldn't let Sam budge him if he had tried.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam said shyly, liking Dean this way. All warm and content.

"Anytime, Sammy." Dean said, and Sam smiled down at him.

They took the scenic route home and gave themselves some more time alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Blood and Bondage

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Chapter 16) (Another Cosmic Plan: Aftermath3/Visits From Old Friends)**

Good thing, too.

There was a familiar black and gold SUV in the yard, and there was a familiar woman eating danishes on the porch, next to an hunter they knew well. They parked quickly and got out, shutting the doors hard. They made it to the porch and hugged the gorgeous Dhampyre, kissing her softly. She laughed as they did this, so happy to see them.

They shook hands with the black man, grinning like fools. It was so good to see their friends again.

"So, I heard there were shakes. Any blackberry ones?" Victor hinted and Dean made a large on appear in the man's hand instantly.

"To hell with that, I'll take that Cherry one." Dorian grinned as one appeared in her hand much bigger than her partners, she smirked at him over the rim, daring him say something.

Hendrix did.

"Why is hers bigger?" He said in mock-indignation, of course he knew why it was bigger.

"She earned it, you didn't." Sam teased comically lifting his eyebrows over and over again rapidly, grinning.

"Well, that explains it." Hendrix laughed now, it really was funny.

"Well, I own this house, where's mine?" Bobby grumped, joking with them. A large one like Dorian's appeared in his hand, "Peach?" He asked quietly, knowing they would do it.

Sure enough, when he tasted it, it was peach. Bobby shared his with Ellen, Jo and Ash got their own, strawberry this time. Gabriel and Castiel appeared, Michael and Balthazar right after, all wanted shakes too, all but Cas wanted Chocolate, Cas wanted peach, like Bobby's. The boys added more sweets to the table, for their friends.

They welcomed them all with hugs and kisses, brief and soft, but full of meaning.

They all talked and laughed, helping with research and spell ingredients, offering advice on spells hunter could use on their cases and getting more ingredients for them. All the while Sam and Dean sat near each other, touching each other's backs and hands in intervals, still wanting that contact from before, not ready to let it go, even with the others there.

The others saw it and let it go. They were gods and if they wanted to touch each other they could. Besides who really wants to piss off Sex gods anyway? Probably the one person in the world that hopes to never get laid. They would arrange that if he tried to tell them to stop.

None of them were that person so they said nothing.

Sam and Dean smiled secret smiles as they read, took notes, stole kisses, and touched.

They really would have rendered the person who told them to stop impotent, they really would have.

Sadly, their angel friends held no such qualms. They were turned on as hell to see them like that, wanting in on the action. They decided to hang around for the next bout of sex, they would get their turn, they were sure of it. For now, they were happy with watching the gods kiss and touch occasionally, since, hey, those gods were so hot together like that!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, they headed out with Dorian to the Impala and drove out of the yard. They all grinned in anticipation at what they had planned for these next few days. Nothing would compare once the Dhampyre saw it. She was going to love it!

And it all began with a motel room, and chains.

Those naughty Sex gods!

The boys parked and helped her out, warning her to keep her eyes shut, between kisses and touches, and more than a few stops to work the key into the room lock while trying to keep a hold of each other. The door swung open finally and then Sam and Dean pulled the Dhampyre into the room, slamming the door with a foot. Both were kissing and undressing her in a matter of seconds, her strong hands removing theirs, only getting stuck on the button flies, which she tore off and sent flying, before shimmying them down the men, and coming back up to kiss them again.

"Want you, want to taste you." She moaned, as they now descended on her neck, taking a side and sucking their way down it. Dean held up a knife, and Sam held up a cover for the blade, with the tip part, an inch length part, at the top covered with a cap that popped off. Cuffs and shackles, lined with leather for comfort hung from the ceiling. Crops, three of them lay on the nightstand, along with lube and other syrups and whip cream, Sam loved to add whip cream to sex, it was his favorite thing. The syrup was Dean's.

"Good, cause we got this room for three days and Bobby knows you are going to be gone for three days. The only reason we waited so long to do this is because you had a case to finish for Bobby in Des Moines. It gave us time to think." Sam whispered as he tongued her ear again, pressing that gorgeous body into her side, making her moan, and him too a little.

"We want you to cut us, spank us, drink us, and fuck us. Then we are going to those things to you. We want to make you feel good, Dorian, baby, we want you." Dean said, taking her nipples into his mouth, suckling them hard and making her hands reach for him. "Want you to hurt us, baby. Make it hurt bad, make us bleed for you. We want to drink you deep, lover, drink each other, want to know what each other really taste like, the blood, the cum, the skin, all of it. Join us, Dorian, let us do that to you, too." Dean pleaded, they wanted dark sex, they wanted violent and dirty sex. They wanted it with her, with each other, her with them, however they could get it."Don't want careful, not gentle, not making love, not tender, just pain and fucking. Join us please?" Sam said joining in. They wanted this with her, only her. And maybe the slaves too. Michael and Balthazar stood against the wall by the dessert tables, smiling, enjoying the view and waiting until their masters needed them. Both very content to wait, they knew their master wanted them, in every way. So they were patient.

"I'll join you. In fact, I want to take Dean first. Knife play, then spanking, then drink him deep from every cut, and then fuck him. Then you, gorgeous, then I'm gonna do it to you. Then I want you to do it that way to each other, bleed for me, babies." Dorian had caught what they wanted and smiled, they wanted her to dominate them, for a while at least. "Can you keep the cuts from healing so fast? With power maybe? I need them to for this to work, can't keep cutting you all the time." She said this in a normal tone, really needing to know, and they had to work out this part.

"Sure, we probably could, we'll try. Your blood has made our skin harder to pierce and our healing powers are now even beyond instantaneous. Our ablilites are so enhanced that we may have had to resort to secretly training at Bobby's. He thinks we're just working our powers to balance them but really we're trying to adjust the new higher power levels. When we're around you, or you're close, our powers are enhanced, much stronger." Sam explained and a thought hit him, a bad one.

"Sam? What is it?" Dean saw the look and knew it meant bad news for them.

"Trumvirant. We formed a triumvirant. Felt the fourth mark that last time, remember? I just assumed it was a power thing. Not the human servant and vamp kind but one of two gods and a Dhampyre. Shit!" Sam swore and shook his head, " The blood and the biting, the power use during sex, it all did it."

" Yeah, I did but didn't think about it. Shouldn't there be a pull of some sort, some control or something?" Dean asked in shock, he felt no such pull.

"No pull here." Dorian said shaking her head, felt the same to her.

"Me either." Sam reflected, nothing had changed but the power thing. "Wait, I can do that fire thing, the power I've been using lately in training. Pyrokinesis. You, too, Dean. Not as much but you did use it. I just figured it was another god power we acquired, maybe we got when the triumvirant formed. That would mean she has it too. We are linked that way. " They were sitting on the bed now and looking scared. They all had teeth mark scars on their necks where they had bitten last time, those scars had never faded, strangely enough. They hadn't thought hard at the time on what that might mean for them.

Triumvirant, damn!

"Dorian, any fire power?" Sam had to ask, Dorian looked surprised, it had shown up during her training with Bobby. It had felt like Dante's Pheonix power a little bit.

"Yeah, some." She admitted, eyeing the knife.

"Should be able to communicate with our minds to each other now. That's about it. We are tied together now which means you are immortal now too."

"I could live with that part." Dorian agreed and eyed the naked men on each side of her. They would look that hot for all eternity, so would she. Looking at them that way, made her body clench in desire now, immortally fuckable is what they were. She looked at the knife and smiled, taking the time to kiss along their necks and running the bare knife down their skin, leaving a thin line of blood as it broke their skin, healing instantly as they moaned from it all.

They had found their way back to sex. Surprise, surprise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean used the shackles, tightened leather tight on his wrists, in a sitting position. She could just pull on the chains to adjust his position later.

She straddled him legs, letting the knife press up his skin, plastic cover over the entire blade, leaning in to kiss him, slow and gently, taking her time to enjoy the kiss and the sight of him at her mercy.

"Call me Mistress, Dean." She ordered, making the god smile in anticipation.

"Mistress." He purred seductively, eyes dancing with humor and lust. She smiled back, she liked that look.

"Want me to cut you, Dean? Make it bleed? Make it hurt? Do you?" She played with the pop off part over the tip of the blade, his eyes went to it, hard and needy now.

"Yes, Mistress." Dean said softly, he did want that. The sight of the knife making him hard at the sight of it almost open like that. A whisper of a promise came as the tiny latch clicked open. But the Cap stayed over that sharp edge, the edge he wanted biting into his godlike skin, the pain from it would be exquisite.

"Beg, Slave, beg for it." She ordered, she really liked this game. Too bad Hendrix wasn't nearly as kinky as these gods, she would have liked him that way.

"Cut me please, I want to be cut. Bleed me, please?" Dean pleaded and smiled, eyes closing in anticipation as she looked at him lowering the blade, lightly cutting that handsome chest and neck as she went, the cap removed and on the nightstand. Dean moaned in pleasure at the cutting and the burning sting making him harder.

"Suck him, Sam, will you? Put on a ring though. I'm not nearly done with this yet." She said never looking away or stopping the cutting, licking the blood off with her mouth and tongue. Dean moaned with each cut, pressing into the blade making it cut deeper, making him bleed more, and each suck of blood made him throb more with desire. He was beyond speaking now, lost to the act they were doing. He gave himself over to her completely, trusting her to do this.

"Safeword." Dean managed to finally gasp out between cuts and licks. "Safeword is Impala." Then his head went back as Sam's mouth lowered onto him, making a ring magically appear there as well. Sam licked and sucked at his balls then up the shaft to the head, licking the slit and the bottom of the head. Sam growled against him and pushed his hips down with his strength, moving down the length of it, lips and tongue working him, suction firm but not hard. Sam wanted to take his time with this; he loved the taste of him in his mouth.

Dean moaned louder now and begged, "Harder, cut harder, please deeper?"

She complied, and drove the blade to the depth the plastic casing allowed and cut hard and long, hurrying to drink the blood that came out in spurts before it healing up instantly again. Dean thrust deep into Sam's mouth at that cut and the pain it brought, not to mention how good it felt to be sucked by him, all the sensation making him spirally thoughtlessly down the rabbit hole they were creating in him, never wanting to crawl out.

"Sammy…" He moaned, so close, dancing so close now that Sam sucked him harder now, wanting to cum in that hot mouth, so hot on him. Dorian cut into him again and again, slow and careful with each cut licking them clean, letting them heal, then doing it again.

"Wanna cum, Slave?" Dorian knew he was close and had mercy on him. She could feel his pleasure and it was choking her. Wow, nice benefit of the joining.

"Yesss!" Dean hissed as Sam let his teeth slide hard along the vein while she cut him again, sucking the blood before it healed.

Dorian looked at Sam and nodded, he removed the ring and deep-throated him and sucked hard as he could, Dorian dug that blade tip in and cut him in a long line, sucking him deep and hard with her vamp teeth along the cut, as it healed around her teeth, her venom making the cut stay open longer, the blood filling her with want for him, inside her. Dean wasn't the only one close to orgasm, he really wasn't.

Dean came shouting his orgasm deep into Sam's throat, Dorian watched him cum and moaned, wanting him to cum for her, inside her now. Dean saw the look as he stopped cumming and got hard again, wanting her now. Sam moved away, smiling, wiping his mouth with his hand. He loved the taste of Dean in his mouth that way. He placed a rubber on his brother and she slid onto him. She immediately moaned at having him inside her and fucked him hard, not able to go slow, too close to cumming to anything but fuck him hard and fast, digging her nail into his shoulders and impaling herself onto him painfully hard, shouting out her orgasms, one right after the other, pulling Dean into his own orgasms on her third one, both lost in the pleasure of each other and not able to stop cumming from it.

Soon enough she did stop and then he did, Sam already jerking off to them cumming, joining them on the last two orgasms, moaning and crying out with them.

"You like to watch that, don't you, Sammy?"Dean said, looking at him, smiling with eyes half-lidded and lust-blown.

"Oh, yeah." Sam said grinning, he loved to watch.

"I like it when he watches too." Dorian admitted, head against Dean's chest, resting a moment but suddenly finding herself refreshing faster. Another benefit of immortality she could get used to.

She pulled the chains forward, so Dean was now on all fours, that sexy ass ready for spanking. She moved around behind him, touching it appreciatively, eyes admiring it. Dean's face watched her with glowing green eyes, feeling happy she appreciated his ass that way. "You really do have a nice ass, Dean, you really do. Makes me want to spank it."

"Please do, Mistress." Dean said smiling, as she grabbed a crop and stroked it across the skin gently, thoughtfully.

She started soft then got harder and harder until the skin was red and welting before returning to that perfect tan color again, She whipped him for several minutes, Dean writhing and moaning loudly against the shackles, head thrown back, hips thrusting up into each blow. She crawled beneath him and handed the crop to Sam, "Whip him while he fucks me, Sam." She lowered the chains and unhooked them over her head, freeing him and he put them on each side of her head and thrust deep into her. He kissed and bit at her neck and lips, his hands pulled her legs up more to his sides and fingers digging in, leaving bruises, grunting and moaning as he fucked her hard, not being careful at all, his need to take her overwhelming that.

Dorian moaned as well, spiraling from it all, Dean taking her this way, her nails raking his back, making him bleed again and again as he healed every one and head going back as she got close to cumming.

Sam whipped that perfect ass of Dean's hard and fast as he could, Dean arching into each blow, pumping deeply into her, until Sam lined up behind him, worked him open, and slid in, fucking him fast as well. They all moaned loudly now, groaning and letting the pleasure pull them in, twist them around, and bend them to its will. They pumped harder and faster into each other, until the powers pinned them in place and forced their orgasms out with screams and filthy words and phrases, their names mixed in. They came over and over, shouting and not able to stop, the power creating a free fall in them that they couldn't break free of nor did they want to.

They lay there afterward and smiling with their eyes closed, sighing happily. The sex had been great, more than great, godly! Sam moved close to her and whispered seductively, "I'm next, baby."

"Yes, you are, Sam. Gonna make you bleed, take you hard." Dorian said purring, kissing him gently and then harder, until both were moaning with want and desire again.

"Dominate me." Sam whispered into her mouth as they pulled apart, and leaned back on the bed to be hooked up to the shackles.

"Why did you add cuffs if you two weren't going to use them?" Dorian said as she hooked him up, the leather not too tight around his wrists.

"Those were for you." Sam said smiling, they weren't sure the Dhampyre would like the shackles or not. "We weren't sure what you liked." Sam smiled shyly now. Did they need the cuffs?

"I like the shackles too." She whispered, nibbling his ear and sucking on his neck, making him smile hotly for her, wanting her in that look. "I want you, too, Sammy." She kissed his lips hard, unable to resist the allure of those lips, "so much. You're my favorite god, you know."

Sam smiled, "I know. I make you melt." She nodded. Dean made her horny, but Sam turned her into a puddle with just a kiss. That made him her favorite.

The cuffs vanished, now unneeded.

Sam sat against the backboard, arms shackled above his head, torso stretched to as far as it would go without too much pain, a lttle pain was fine. He had the look of sin on that face and she picked up the knife and removed the cap on it.

"Mistress." Sam purred, she grinned. He knew the game, good.

"Want me to cut you, baby? Deep? Make you bleed?" She said laying it against his skin, scratching it softly, not breaking it.

"Yes, Cut me please?" Sam begged softly. The knife was so close to his skin, he wanted it to cut that skin.

"With pleasure." Dorian said, slicing in shallowly and then cut deeper, Sam arching into the cutting, moaning softly, so responsive to that sharp touch to his sensitive skin. She drank the blood until it healed then cut deeper, Sam moaning and she drinking him, her teeth down now and pushing more blood out each time.

"Dorian?" Sam asked, eyeing those teeth.

"Yes, slave?" Dorian asked, he wanted those teeth in him, she could tell.

"Cut me while you drink me deep with those teeth, at the same time as you cut me, please?" Sam moaned with want for this.

She smiled, went to that sexy neck and bit down, teeth sinking into his jugular, and the knife cutting into his skin hard and deep as it could go, dragging it downward, as her hands grabbed his hair pulling it hard and yanking his head to the side for better access to the bite and drank it deeper than she had Dean, desire filling her, sliding onto him instantly, fucking him hard and deep, moaning into the bite and Sam moaning deeply and thrusting up hard to meet her own. Half an hour later, they came hard, Sam shouting her name, her pinning her mouth to the bite drinking him while she came, moaning loudly into the bite.

Their orgasms poured through them and they never stopped fucking and blood drinking until they were done cumming.

Sam healed instantly and she leaned into his chest, panting from the whole experience they had just went through. Sam chuckled softly , kissing her hair. "That was fun!"

"Hmm, it was." She purred, letting her fingers play with that sexy chest and those hard abdominal muscles.

"Want to cut some more?" Sam asked, they hadn't finished that part yet, or had they?

"Nah, got a better idea." Dorian said, pulling the chain forward, forcing Sam to go down on all fours. She went behind him and grabbed a crop. "Gonna spank you, Sam, you've been bad."

"I _have_ been _bad_, Mistress, so _ba_d…" Sam moaned with his eyes on the paddle, "so very _bad_ for you."

"Yes, you have." She nodded, then started hitting his ass over and over, stopping at times for it to heal then spanking him again, gradually getting harder and more brutal. She used dirty phrases as she spanked him and Sam moaned from both the paddling and the words she was saying. He loved it when his lover talked dirty. It just did it for him. Soon he was thrusting back to meet the crop's swings and groaning in lust and desire for her to never stop, it hurt and felt good all at the same time.

She crawled beneath him now, removing the shackles and letting him go, keeping the ring on him the whole time, of course. "Fuck me, Sam, Fuck me good." She purred into his ear, making his eyes close and body sink into hers immediately, sinking balls deep and thrusting hard into her. It wasn't hard or brutal but it was a steady pace and eventually built up momentum, especially when Dean came behind him and lubed up, thrusting in hard, Sam moaning as the burning and pain of not being prepped first, liking it right now. Dean smiled at him, kissing his shoulder as he thrust in, letting Sam know he knew the man liked it that way, knowing he made him feel good doing it.

Soon they were fucking into each other hard and deep, lost in the to and fro motion, the pleasure their bodies were drowning in, and got lost in each other, without thought or caution. They were slaves to their pleasure and moaned helplessly as wave after wave of ecstasy roiled through them and over them like a riptide, pulling them back into it, smothering them with it.

Soon rings were dissolved magically and they all came screaming and crying out each other's name, their power pinning them in place, spirally their orgasms together and whipping them through each and every one of them, as if all of their orgasms were one huge orgasm ripping them apart and putting them back together just to do it again. Their powers danced around the room, making it change scenes rapidly, creations fucking in tempo to their masters and coming when they came. Those sounds making them cum harder everytime. Dorian was amazed as she eyed the fucking creations and the changing scenery, the power spinning out around them in ribbons and waves, wrapping them in it and holding them in its grasp until it was ready to release them.

They soon lay there panting and sexually sated, three sex drunk puddles at the moment.

"Wow." Dorian managed after an hour and the boy nodded, still unable to speak, damn that had been so good! "What inspired that sexual fantasy, I have to ask?"

"Dean. He kept say knife play and being tied up hadn't been done for a while, so we figured we would give it a go. Thought you might like it." Sam explained breathlessly now, voice soft and filled with sex.

"Thanks, Dean, that was a great idea." Dorian agreed, it had been a fantastic idea actually!

"Not done yet. It's your turn next." Dean said, and she went to sit by the shackles, holding up her hands to be locked in.

"Make them tight, Dean." She insisted, she liked them tight. He kissed those lovely wrists before putting the shackles onto them. "So, who is the Master here?" She asked, who was the lucky first guy? She wasn't choosy, they both were so damn hot right now!

"We are both going to cut you, fuck you, whip you, then fuck you again. Like we did with you. It's only fair, after all." Sam whispered wickedly into her ear, making another knife appear with the same plastic guard on it as the last one, the top popping off to cut with if one chose to use it.

"Yes," She moaned eying the knife and continued, "yes I do want that. Only with you guys, just with you. You make me want so many bad things, make me want to do so many bad things to you, with you, have you do them to me. Crave it." She sighed as Sam cut lighting against her neck and Dean cut along her chest licking the blood away, moaning at how good she tasted, how sweet her blood tasted to them.

Soon they were cutting her deeper and drank her deep, as deep as she had drank them, using magic to keep the deep cuts open to drink her down. Ironically she never got weak from blood loss, they kept stopping the blood drinking to make little cuts and shallow ones, licking them as they healed, giving her time to replenish before drinking her some more.

They took turns fucking her as they cut her and drank her deep, causing her to writhe beneath them, wanton and lost in the pain, the blood, and the sex they were having. Their powers creating a riptide effect each time, making the orgasms last longer and pulling them down under them helpless to stop until the power as satisfied and done ripping through them, stitching them up , then ripping them apart to do it all again and again. No thoughts, no control, all was lost to the pleasure and ecstasy they were creating with their bodies and the blood mixing between them.

They were left boneless and sighing happily afterward, cuddling into her, kissing and touching gently, appreciating the lovers in the bed with them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. New Developments

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They trained their heightened powers. Unfortunately it didn't end as well as they each managed to set two piles of cars and one tire pile on fire without meaning to. Fire was not a god power or a trickster power they had ever had, Sam or Dean. Dorian had never had that power either.

There was only one being they knew that could do that. A Pheonix. Luckily, they knew of one, well, two. One was a Fire phoenix, one an ice phoenix, and both were cousins of theirs, sort of. Through the Campbell line. Alright, so maybe there was some phoenix powers in them but not in active, never had been. They hadn't seen him in over a year.

The first thing they did was put out their fires with a downward hand motion and felt it pull away from them, dissipating instantly. Then they called the Pheonix pair. They would help them with this.

Dante was going to freak.

Sam's pile was now ash, really fine ash. Their piles were melted masses of metallic goo. Bobby wasn't going to like this. So they quickly replaced the car piles with their god powers, making them look the same as they used to be before they burned them down. The tires were now steel belt radials, more expensive ones for Bobby to sell. That should make up for their little mishap.

"I can assume that last call you just made was to Dante, right, Sam?" Bobby growled, eyeing the new tire pile. That was going to fetch him a good price later. Sam was forgiven for burning them to ash, as far as the car piles, he was glad they had replaced them; he needed those cars for parts. He had seen everything they had just done and was scared. "Right, Sam?" Bobby had to know.

"Yes, he's on his way. He can help. Sorry, new power I guess." Sam lied. Bobby narrowed his eye, catching the lie like a catcher in baseball catches a home run and gets the guy out. Sam was out, no two ways about it.

"Let me guess, you all shared blood during your sex before, you boys and Dorian. You shared your god blood and she shared her vamp blood, right?" Bobby asked annoyed, he'd suspected it would be.

"Yeah, in the past, when we were helping save our past selves." Dean admitted sheepishly, Bobby would have guessed, damn it.

"Now you have formed a triumvirant of sorts." Bobby sighed, they were going to try to lie now. He felt it coming. He knew them too well not to. "Don't lie either, you bear the marks, all of you, there on your necks."

"Yeah, it's still a new thing though. We never used fire before today. We almost got a handle on our enhanced powers and those should be fine. The fire just started today though. Sorry, we should have told you yesterday when we realized the truth of our connection. It's just that, well, it's different than it is supposed to be with these things. We aren't addicted to each other and none of us serve the others, we don't do the dreamscape thing, although we haven't tested that, which would be hard since we don't sleep, so we may never know that part. It's basically sharing the immortality with the fourth mark with her and the fire thing, enhanced abilities we already had. Pretty minor changes actually." Sam continued, "Look, if we hurt anything, we will put it back the way it is, you know we can do that. We're sorry we didn't say anything, we weren't sure ourselves. Truthfully, it scared us, too." Sam admitted quietly, eyes pleading with Bobby to forgive them for not saying anything.

Bobby couldn't face that look much longer and caved. "So when will they be here?" He asked, eying them in amusement now.

"Tonight, we'll help make up the room for them. We do have to explain the god thing to him, he only knows us as hunters. He may try to kill us, Bobby." Dean said suddenly afraid, they hadn't told many others about them. Then there was the whole ward on the cars and the house, where only those with the mark could get in, their summoning/ownership mark. Dante didn't have one nor did Clara. Bobby would have to explain that part, they might not take them seriously.

"I assume they need the marks to get into the house?" Bobby asked, the boys had been so paranoid they had set up some kind of ward on the house and cars, especially the Impala; that required one to bear the gods' mark to enter them or touch them either way. Bobby had thought he was paranoid but these gods made him seem downright trusting next to them. The new hunters would need the marks, no question about it. Bobby groaned taking Sam's phone and dialing the two phoenixes. He had to tell them about the marks and how they had to have them. Those two were not going to like this.

Hours later, when it was almost nightfall, the gorgeous body of Dante's 1971 shiny black demon of a Barracuda pulled in and parked by the Impala. Both cars shining in the dim light, twin demons in black and chrome, breathtaking and deadly to behold. Both gods stared at the cars and smiled. Yeah, the cuda was definitely one fine car and went out to look at her again. Dante watched as the boys came out, like they always did when they saw his car, eyes wide with lust at its beauty, petting and stroking her metal skin, admiring her lines, whistling at what they saw.

"Love your car, Dante. You got great taste. She's almost as beautiful as our baby." Dean purred, eyes on the glinting metal and black skin of it.

"Thanks, and no, you can't have sex with my car, Dean. You would be cheating on the Impala." Dante teased, his cousins were in love with their car, he was sure of it. Sam didn't used to be whereas Dean had always been, but then Sam got to where he was as bad as Dean eventually so now they both needed a polygamy license. They needed to marry that car.

"Never cheat on our baby." Dean winked at Sam and leered at his car, kissing her hood softly, "Love you, girl, don't listen to the mean man, you know you're the only one for us. Right, Sammy?" Sam was next to him and smiling at his ass as he bent over. He thought he wanted to see him like that later; Impala sex was on the menu again.

"Never, however," Sam leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I am going to bend you over this hood and fuck you later, you do know that? On it, too. Make you cum on her and me. If you're good, I'll even let you do it to me too." He let his tongue and mouth explore that ear for a moment before pulling away, leaving a heated look on that sexy face of Dean's, his lips parted with want.

"You better, no mood for teasing tonight, lover." Dean smiled up and kissed him deep then let go, going to Dante, leaving Sam smiling behind him and shaking his head in amusement.

"Never tease you that way, baby." Sam whispered catching up to him and heading back to Dante.

Dante reflected this was definitely a new step in their rather close relationship he hadn't seen coming and shrugged, something felt different about them. They didn't smell human anymore. They smelled neither demonic nor angelic. They smelled of power, death, sex, and chocolate, one white chocolate, the other dark chocolate. He hadn't ever sensed such power in a being before, it frightened him. Claire must have sensed what he did because she was tense too, Pheonixes sensed this stuff easily.

Their friends weren't human, something powerful, but not human.

Bobby came out and chuckled, knowing Dante had sensed something was off about the boys and was probably freaking out by now. Frikking phoenix powers, god powers, dhampyre shit, why did he get this shit to deal with? His yard really wasn't big enough to hold this much power, no place was, no place ever had to before. Man, Bobby hated being this lucky.

"I can explain what you're sensing, Dante. Clara." He said hugging the pair and smiling nervously.

"Well, go ahead." Dante said tightly, eyes on his cousins, hard and scared.

"They were dying and Gabriel, you remember him right, the trickster, well, he gave his god powers to them, making them trickster gods. They died as humans but were made gods. They saved our lives in Armageddon and were made Sex gods, with trickster abilities. A reward for saving the world apparently and being unselfish about it. They are still themselves, the Winchesters, Sam and Dean, they have never hurt anyone, honest. Please calm down, I don't need a war here." Bobby pleaded.

Dante reflected that explained the chocolate he had smelled. They were god, major ones, wow. Both boys leaned against their car now, very unhappy. Both assuming the worst probably, thinking they would hunt them now. He would have if he hadn't known they were still themselves. Bobby wouldn't lie to him about this. He sighed and then went over to the pair who didn't look up.

"You can't kill us, Dante. Go ahead and try, we'll let you. Won't work but go for it. We won't be hunted." Dean said coldly, hurting his friends hated him now, hated them now possibly.

"Not going to, you don't want to hunt us or hurt us do you? We're in the same boat as you two, you know." Dante smiled at his friends and they looked up, smiling tentatively, testing the friendship waters now. "You however couldn't kill us either, we're immortal too."

"Good to know." Dean said, holding out a hand and Dante taking it. Sam hugged Clara and she smiled up at the tall man. His eyes took in the god like body the man had and lust flared inside him, damn that man was fine. "Don't suppose you're bi?" His eyes were questioning.

"Not even a little bit but if I was, I would take you up on that offer in a heartbeat. You are really not human at all anymore, are you?" Dante just smiled, amused but not surprised. Sex gods were like that, at least that is what the lore said.

"No, but we still feel like you two are our friends and we don't want to lose your friendship. We value that stuff still too. Family is important to us, like it always has been. We are still us, just different." Sam explained, eyes on Dante's body too. "You sure about the bi thing?" Man he was hot!

"Nope, sorry." Dante laughed and bent that sexy length of neck that Sam wanted to kiss on immediately. Damn that guy oozed sex! Sam swore to himself.

Both gods laughed at Dante's look of annoyance and burned their mark there behind their right ears, so they could go into the house. The gods touched the car and placed the ward on it like they had the others. No one without the mark could touch her or get into her now. "She's warded too, Dante. No one without that mark can touch her or get into her now."

"Not complaining, but why so paranoid?" Dante knew they weren't this paranoid before. What had changed them? They were worse than Bobby now.

"Armageddon. We brought on Armegeddon. Angel's killed all the demons and Crowley. There will be more and they will be pissed. We'll be the first targets, since we pretty much stand in their way of the humans, so we had to up security. We won't let our home be destroyed or our loved ones hurt because of those sons of bitches." Dean growled and Dante nodded, he had a point, they would be the first ones to eliminate, if he were a demon.

"Um, Dante, sorry about coming onto you back there. We shouldn't have, it's hard for us to behave human sometimes. It takes work to remember how to lately. Don't get us wrong, you're one hot man, but we shouldn't have done that. Please don't let that mess up things between us?" Sam pleaded, they had come on to him; they felt bad now. Humans didn't do that with family members, it felt alien to them to follow that logic but it was the truth. Trying to remember to be human was hard and muddled their thinking; it made no sense to them now.

"Don't worry about it." Dante grinned wickedly, swaying that fine ass as he entered the house in front of them, "After all, I am one fine god of man. Who wouldn't want me?" He laughed and headed to the kitchen with Clara in tow.

Both gods groaned, having enjoyed that act way too damn much. He _w_as one _fine_ god of a man, and he knew it, the son of a bitch. Oh, well, bad thoughts aside, they had to go in and so they did, smiling at his antics.

Dante laughed when they talked about the fire power and what Sam had done. The others would have lesser fire powers since theirs were new. Sam's wasn't. He had telekinesis inside him as a human with demon blood. As a god, he didn't have the demon blood anymore but could have retained a dormant form of the telekinesis in his mind. The triumvirant power boost would be strong enough to activate it and make it Pheonix like. It was strong enough when fueled by the god powers. Sam would need extensive training whereas the others should only need minimal training.

In all his years on the road hunting, he had never seen anything like them anywhere. They were impressive to say the least.

"So, when's the wedding?" He asked, taking a cookie from the piles of sweets on the table now. Apparently the gods needed them, lots of them. He didn't complain, he enjoyed sweets too. Pheonixes were similar that way though they didn't need them like the gods did, they just liked them more.

"In a week, right, Sam?" Ellen looked at Sam, who smiled back at her fondly. He nodded. "He's the wedding planner." She hugged him to her side, kissing his cheek, making him blush and grin. She was proud of the boy, god or no god.

"Can I help?" Both Dante and Clara said then paused, realizing something. "Wait, can we come, to the wedding?"

Ellen laughed and nodded, "You better. We need groom's men and bridesmaids. You both are elected for those positions. The boys are the best men."

Figures, Dante thought, grinning. They were his sons still after all. "Whose the Maid of Honor? Jo?"

Jo nodded and looked at Dante with interest. He was hot, maybe she could take him out for a beer later, then maybe…Her mind finished that thought for her with many dirty thoughts and actions for both of them. Never knew a hunter look that hot before, except for Dean and Sam. Both of whom were too afraid of Ellen to make a move on her, which she sometimes regretted and was annoyed at her mother for.

Dorian looked at him and leered, knowing he was just as good as he looked in bed. She wouldn't mind another session if he was up for it.

Ellen shook her head at all the lust the man in front of her inspired. He may not be a sex god but he was damn close. She would have to keep an eye on Jo with this one.

After talking in the study, they went to their rooms and called it a night. Everyone was tired and the new hunters were glad for a real bed to sleep in and a hot shower.

The boys headed out the car and took off, calling they would be back in the morning. No one asked why, they were sure why, they didn't want the specifics.


	23. Time Well Spent

They parked in a behind some trees and put up their shield to hide them from anyone who might see them. Sam pulled Dean to the front of the car, both kissing each other hard and not bothering to breathe through them, just lost in it and bodies craving more. Sam pushed Dean back on the hood and took his time kissing down that body, that perfect body, and took him into his mouth, sucking him hard, not in a patient mood at all. Dean's hand shoved him deeper onto to him, not patient either apparently.

Sam pulled off of him and smiled down at him, "Not in the mood for slow, eh?" He stroked him with his hand still, hard and slow, squeezing gently.

"Fuck me already! Been wanting you all night." Dean growled, climbing down and standing in front of the hood, bending over slightly, offering. Sam came behind him and pressed into him, rubbing between those round cheeks, teasing but not entering yet. "Damn you, Sammy!" Dean moaned, rubbing back into him, ready for him.

"Mmmm, don't mind if I do." Sam said, nibbling down his brother's back, nipping and kissing down his spine, making him arch into Sam's mouth and fingers as they caressed his skin down to his cheeks, which Sam caressed and nipped at as well, before letting his hands part them so he could tongue that tender pink hole, first around the edge and then inside with his tongue, in a circular motion, then deep thrusts of it. He moaned at what he was doing, he liked this part, so hot to do. Dean moaned, panted, and thrust back onto his mouth, cursing and groaning if he stopped doing _that_ he was going to kill him! "Oh, Sammy, so good, so hot! You like to lick my ass, don't you? Don't you stop, Sammy, oh, never stop. Fucking gifted at it, so gifted, baby! Ooooh, Sammy!" Dean came hard suddenly, and Sam shoved the tongue deeper into him as he could, making him cum hard again, moaning and shouting his name, which is when Sam prepped him quickly and slid in, thrusting deep and fast, punching the nerve bundle like a hammer, making him lose all thought in the middle of his second orgasm and moan pornographically, thrusting back onto Sam, only able to say Sam's name softly as he was drowning in the sensations Sam was filling him with, by just being inside him this way.

Sam fucked him hard, fast, and deep, talking dirty and gripping him with his hands, leaving bruises on that tan skin and not caring.

"Love it when I suck you, when I tongue you that way, makes you cum, I see. Want me to do that more often, Baby, tongue you?" Sam said, hot and dirty.

"Yes, yes, I love it! Want you to do it more…Oh, Sammy, so close, gonna cum for you again, fuck me into the hood, baby, fuck me into the hood!" Dean pleaded and felt strong hands push his face hard onto the hood and his body pressed hard into the cold metal on his naked skin, Sam pistoning into him at superhuman speed and with all the god like strength he had, making it hurt and feel so fucking good at the same time. "Don't stop!" Dean ordered, and shoved all his power he could into Sam, making him not able to stop fucking him this way, wanting him to keep going. Sam shoved his power into Dean, making him not want him to stop him either. This made them put on rings instantly and keep fucking uncontrollably, Dean's body slamming and pressed hard into his car, conforming to it. Sam slamming into him brutally and with blurring speed.

Hours later they removed the rings and came screaming each other's names and throwing the power into their shield, Sam still hard in him, keeping himself that way, not done with Dean yet. He used his strength to turn Dean to him back on the hood and fucked him the same way, power thrusting into each other, making them unable to stop, blurring speed and super-powered thrusts into Dean reducing them both to one big fucking unit, connected by lust and mindless desires, neither able to think past the feel of each other, in them and on them, inside them and beneath them. Dean's eyes stayed on Sam and what he was doing to him, his eyes boring into Sam's, until their new rings were dissolved, and both came with Dean clenching hard onto Sam and Sam pulling on Dean's member in time with his thrusts, they came with shouts and power, throwing the power into the wards at the yard, fortifying them further, protecting their loved ones while they weren't there themselves.

Dean separated from Sam and threw him onto the hood, and slid into him, fucking him with his own super strength and speed, like Sam had done him. Sam writhed into him, lost in Dean being inside him, taking him this way, the pleasure pulling their powers into each other delaying the moment with rings again. Their power coursed through them and they ended up coming hard and violently, Dean stroking Sam through his own orgasms as Dean came into him as well. Dean stayed in him and turned him with his god strength and pushed him hard onto the hood, bodies painfully pressed into it, then fucked him brutally with his god strength and speed, making Sam into the whore he knew him to be when they did it this way. Sammy like it rough and brutal sometimes, like now. It's the only way that ever made him into a whore, a whore for Dean, for him inside him. Sam moaned loudly now, over and over into the metal of the hood, long fingers scratching red claw marks into Dean's hips and thighs, bleeding freely down those hot thigh muscles of his.

Rings were dissolved but Dean found himself strangely unable to come while Sam screamed his release orgasms, all with Dean's name punctuating each and every moan and groan. Sam slid down the hood and ended up on his knees in front of Dean, Sam's power stopping him from cumming, Dean shaking with the need to.

"I want to drink you, baby, drink it all down. Cum in my mouth, Dean, make me your cum slut!" Sam slid his mouth down him, sucking him hard, until Dean was thrusting deep into his throat, Sam relaxing his throat muscles so he could.

"Wanna cum, baby, all for you! Let me cum in that mouth, please? Drink me down, all of it, gonna cum for you, Sammy! Oh, man, !" Dean shouted as he grabbed Sam's head, holding him in place and thrust deeper, cumming as Sam released is his power holding Dean back and he came several times, screaming Sam's name over and over as he did. He lost count as he came and their powers pulled them out of him. Sam drank every drop hungrily and moaning, cumming with him a few times from the feel of Dean cumming in his throat, loving the taste of him there, better than any sweets they had ever eaten. Sam loved the taste of Dean cumming in his mouth, it was his very favorite thing to do for him, and Dean had to admit he loved it too. They did this as much as they could fit it in.

Sam helped get a boneless Dean back onto the hood and lay next to him, kissing him softly, hands playing with the sweat and other fluids they were coated with, bodies sliding together easily now. Sam stopped long enough to lick Dean clean, everywhere, until there were no more fluids on him but Sam's tongue trails. Dean repaid the favor by doing the same to him, everywhere as well. Dean drinking Sam down as he sucked him clean, making Sam cum from him doing it into Dean's ready mouth, moaning and holding him deep on him as he came one last time, shouting his name with several curses mixed in.

"Mmm, that was fun." Sam sighed happily, the sun was coming up. They would be heading back soon.

"Yeah, it was. " Dean said pressing more into Sam's shoulder. Sam's arm wrapping around him, holding him there, long finger entwining with his own.

"Am I as sexy as Dante?" Sam asked, suddenly worried Dean might want Dante more than him. He didn't like that feeling at all.

"Oh, Sammy, you got him beat by a mile, baby. He could never beat you in the hot body department and in the sack, damn Sammy, you are the best of the best. No one fucks me like you do, no one. Love it when you fuck me." Dean reassured him, surprised by the comment. It wasn't like Sam to question his looks that way.

"I'm glad. I like being the hottest piece of ass in your bed, lover. No one gets that honor but me." Sam said, kissing him hard, making a point, "You aren't mine, won't claim you as mine, want others for sex too much but I want to be number one in your bed, Dean. No one gets that but me. Love you that way at least."

"You are always number one, Sammy, always were. In bed, you are the one I want most, one I can never get enough of, the only one whose body I am addicted to. Love you that way, too, Sammy. Not true love but good enough for Sex god purposes." Dean said, kissing that sexy chest, "Would love to have Dante but you, I have to have, in as many ways and as much as I can get away with."

"I like the sound of that, Dean." Sam purred and saw the sun was higher now. Both men sighed, cuddling time was over. They had to go home now.

They dressed magically and got in the car, Sam sliding under Dean's uplifted arm to lean into him, kissing him softly before starting the car. This is where he liked to sit. He liked being pressed close to him this way. Dean's arm and hand pulled him closer and those strong fingers entwined with his, holding him there.

They drove home to 'Rock of Ages' smiling, making themselves presentable again, hair and all.

"You taste of me, Sammy. When I kiss you, you taste of me. Your skin still smells like me." Dean said happily, Sam grinned.

"You taste of me, too. Dean. Your mouth, your skin, all smell and taste of me." Sam said back.

"I like it a lot." Dean said kissing Sam's lips gently and returning his eyes to the road.

"I do too." Sam admitted, kissing that sexy ear.

They smiled at each other then, pulled over and kissed hard and then slowly.

"I want you all the time, Sammy." Dean said, stroking his face.

"Yeah, want you all the time, too. Dean." Sam said, turning his head to kiss that hand.

"Love you, Sammy." Dean said smiling.

"Love you, too. Dean." Sam said smiling back.


	24. Apology

They pulled back onto the road and arrived at the yard in minutes. They held hands and linked arms around their waists, as they walked to the porch, making tables of sweets and milkshakes appear, with coffee, bourbon, and other drinks there as well. They entered the house and the others woke up soon after and ate from the buffet the gods had created for them. The gods fed each other sweets and drank milkshakes, while the others just smiled at them. Kisses between sweets were the norm now, nothing they could stop.

There were now 7 hunters in the house and 2 gods. Surely there was no safer place on Earth. Until the angels showed up, again. Then there were 7 hunters, four angels, and 2 gods.

Dante knew they were safe now. No evil thing was stupid enough to attack a place with that many dangerous beings in one area. Bobby would disagree. There had be thousands of angels at Armageddon and the demons had still attacked. Evil was too stupid sometimes to live.

Besides when the gods dragged the angels upstairs suddenly and shut the door behind them he got the idea they weren't just going to talk in private either. There was obviously something serious between them all, something palpable.

"Yeah, they are sleeping with them too. Michael and Balthazar are their divine sex slaves, the other two are just lovers they sleep with a lot. They seem to have a thing for angels apparently." Ellen drawled at his disbelieving face. Yep, those boys were angel bait and they lured in their fair share. She knew the truth however. Those gods were more satisfied with each other than anyone else but they didn't mind sharing frequently.

They didn't say another word about it. They just enjoyed the morning and talked.

A few hours later, the angels and the gods appeared perfectly composed, Sam pulling Michael into his arms to sit with him on the step and Dean with Balthazar in his own, sitting down facing Sam. They all smiled with sated happiness.

Sam handed her a paper with a free hand, placing a gentle kiss on Michael's forehead as he did.

"We'll cater the wedding. You tell us what you want and we will conjure up the food you want. Unless anyone else wants to add some food to it?" Sam asked, some of the others looked at him and nodded, "That's fine, we'll do what you don't, so just let me know."

"We need to run to town for the decorations and order the flowers, at least some of them. We can conjure up the orchids for you when the time comes. You need to pick the blue, there's a printed example next to each name to help you decide on that paper. We can do the chairs and the platform, the arches and stuff. Not much else left. What about the gowns? The tuxes? Anyone need one? We will help with that if you need one." Dean said, looking around, everyone looked embarrassed, except Ellen, she had already bought her dress yesterday. The rest raised their hands and shrugged. The gods laughed, "Don't worry, we'll dress you. Ellen can help with the dresses so we get them right."

"You guys are great. Never heard of gods planning a wedding, let alone catering it and dressing the people. You guys are amazing." Clara said grinning, thinking something slinky for the wedding.

Dante was thinking something conservative but fun. Maybe a nun's habit with a bit of lace on the hood. Yeah, that would keep her off their Sex god radar.

"Don't worry Clara, we'll create something nice for you." Sam smiled, knowing both their thoughts simultaneously. Boy, he was overprotective! Then came another thought, "We are not going to hit on her, Dante, damn you really think so little of us don't you?" Sam felt a little hurt now.

"Sorry." Dante said, cringing. He had pissed off a god and a friend, boy wasn't he smart today?

"No, I mean really? Do you?" Dean was pissed too. What did he think they were?

"No, I'm just overprotective. I didn't mean it like that." Dante tried to explain, Sam had tears in his eyes a little. He had hurt his feelings. Which is why Dean was so pissed. No one hurt Sammy, no one.

"Didn't sound like that!" Both gods and their angels vanished on sight, growling at him.

The other angels glared at him as well, and left in a flurry of feathers, pissed at him for hurting their friends' feelings.

The others stared at him and said nothing. Shocked.

Bobby spoke first, pissed. "Think rather lowly of your friends, don't you, son?" Ellen and Bobby glared at him, hurt too. They went inside followed by Ash and Jo, who turned around and lit into them.

"They saved our lives, never once acted lecherous towards us, not that I wouldn't mind if they did, really. But no, they have never been like that. How dare you compare them to _you_!" She stomped off behind Ash. Hendrix shrugged and let an angry Dorian pull him inside too; She was too pissed to speak. Sam was hurt, she wanted to help him, how dare he hurt the gods that way!

Clara glared as well, punching him hard in the arm leaving a bruise, "You Ass! Go apologize. Now!" She went in too, slamming the door enough to make it rattle on its hinges.

Dante looked around the empty porch miserably, and felt horrible. He had assumed that as Sex gods they would fuck anything, all because they had came onto him as well. Now he had hurt their feelings when they had only meant to help out with the wedding and wanted to be his friends again. Damn, he really was an ass!

He pressed the mark and shouted, "Sam, Sam, please come back I need to speak with you." He hung his head when an angry hiss filled his head, Dean presumably. "I'm sorry, I assumed wrong. Please come here?"

Sam didn't show up right away.

Dante wasn't surprised.

Xxxxxxxxxx


	25. Begging Forgiveness

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam cried softly now as Michael held him, soothing him, telling him it wasn't like that, He wasn't like that.

Dean pulled Sam into his arms and kissed his forehead. Sam was the one who had cared if Dante accepted them, and Dante had thrown it in his face.

"It's okay, Sam. I know you're not like that. I'm not like that. He was wrong to think that." Dean said, grinding his teeth in rage. He had made Sam cry, he wanted to hurt him but knew it wouldn't help.

He still hissed at Dante as he called for Sam, angrily.

"I thought he liked us still. He seemed to. I just wanted to get along with him." Sam said tearfully, wiping his eyes, "Look at me, crying like a bitch. Say it."

Dean kissed the tears away, wiping them gently off his face, kissing him gently, stroking that pain from his eyes, sending a thought to a tire pile and setting on fire. _Son of a bitch_!

"Not like that, Sammy, not leches. He was wrong. Say the word and I will hurt him for you. Just stop crying, please?" Dean pleaded, he wanted to hurt him as he saw more tears there now.

"He's going to leave now. He'll leave and never speak to us again. I just know it." Sam said against his shoulder. Crying less but leaning on him for comfort. "Don't want him to go."

"Well, if you stopped bawling, you'd have heard the ass calling us with the mark. He isn't stopping! _Fucker_." Dean swore if he didn't shut up he was going to hurt him for real this time.

"I hear him." Sam sighed and wiped the tears away as best he could, Dean helping him with a tender look in his eyes.

"Love you, Sammy. It hurts me to see you cry. Please stop. Smile for me. Do something, don't cry, please?" Dean stroked his face and kissed him gently again, filling him with all the good feelings he had for him, driving his worry away.

"Okay." Sam said sadly and stopped. "I'll go to him. See what he says. Stay here." He vanished and appeared in front of Dante with his head down, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"I don't fuck everything that moves, Dante. You had no right to judge me that way. Sure you are a hot man and I know I shouldn't have came onto you. I already apologized for that. I never once showed an interest in Clara, not in that way." Sam said softly, not looking up. He wandered over the Impala and leaned into her, letting the magic in her soothe him. Dean watched from the shadows, swearing he better not make Sam cry again, he really would hurt him this time.

"I shouldn't have assumed that." Dante admitted trying to lean against Impala with Sam but got shocked abruptly and almost fell on his ass. Apparently their car was pissed at him too, great.

"No, you shouldn't have." Sam said softly.

"I just figured she's pretty and you are Sex gods, you might find her attractive. It's a logical conclusion." Dante explained, "I overstepped my bounds there. Sorry Sam."

"But she's always been a little sister to us. I would never come on to her. She seems to..cold?" Sam said, "Power wise, she feels cold, too dangerous to approach. I wouldn't dare. It scares me." The Ice Pheonix power was too cold to ignite their desires, it was as simple as that.

"Sorry, I just get overprotective." Dante said, standing in front of the car, not daring to touch it, sure it would shock him again. Sam smiled now, and Dean's heart leaped at that smile, Sam wasn't upset anymore or as upset.

"Don't hurt him, baby, he's sorry he hurt me. Let him lean on you." Sam said to the car, kissing her hood softly, stroking her with a hand. Dante had to have imagined the headlights glaring at him, he had to have.

Dante touched her with a finger to test and felt nothing so he leaned back against her to be closer to him.

"I won't do it again. I want to stay and help you with your powers all of you. I want to attend the wedding and let you dress me. Most of all, I want to be your friend still." Dante was shocked when desire hit him, the Orbit, Sam's Orbit, he felt it, straight or not. "Can I kiss you and say I'm sorry?"

Sam turned to him and looked into those dark eyes, those pouty lips, and desire flared but he pushed it down, he didn't want to be rejected again.

"Kiss him Sam." Dean said, stepping from the shadows. He glared at Dante and pointed a finger painfully into his chest, green eye boring into his with seriously murderous intent. "If you hurt him again, I will kill you where you stand, I will find a way." 

Dante gulped and nodded, felt that orbit hit him again. The urge to kiss him, at least, still there.

Sam leaned in and Dante leaned forward, their lips met, then opened, tongues slid in, and connected, drawing moans from both, Sam afraid to touch further, Dante not so shy. He pulled Sam tighter to him and kissed him harder, body meshing with his, rubbing for more, offering itself. Alarms went off in his head but he didn't listen, he suddenly wanted this man, and he wanted him right now.

Sam pulled away in sudden fear, surely Dante didn't mean this. Dante pressed back in and kissed that neck like he felt the urge to do. "I want to apologize to you, Sam. Properly. Let me." His hands were on Sam's groin, rubbing now, stripping away his control with each touch. Dean came up behind him and pinned that hand painfully to his side.

"Don't tease him, Dante. If you don't mean it or intend to go through with it, you will hurt him. Don't offer us what you aren't willing give. What are you offering, Dante? Be specific." Dean threatened, Sam always had a higher pleasure threshold. He had always felt it deeper than Dean did. This would hurt him if a friend offered himself then rejected him.

"I am offering me, my body. If he wants it. I want him to take me." Dante was surprised at this, but it was true. The alarm was silent now replaced with want and need to be taken by this man. Dean let go of his hand and the hand went back to Sam's hard groin squeezing him, stroking, "I want you, Sam. This is my apology."

Sam reacted to that, kissing him hard now and Dante getting lost in that hot kissing, moaning with new desire. They vanished to their room, Dean following close at their heels.

The others had seen the whole thing and were surprised by Dante's actions. Maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought, then again, those sex god were enough to turn a straight guy bi, they'd seen it happen.

Sam poofed away their clothes while kissing his way down that gorgeous body, savoring the gift Dante was offering, his virgin body wanting Sam.

"You're beautiful, baby, wanna make this good for you." Sam purred against that creamy skin, savoring the spicy taste of it, the Pheonix power infusing it. "Can I make love to you? Or do you want something else?" Sam let Dante decide, it was his choice here. His apology was already accepted in Sam's eyes with that wonderful kiss he'd given him.

"Make love to me, Sam. I want you to." Dante moaned and Sam smiled, kissing him softly.

"Thank you for this, Dante. I will cherish this." He stroked his face lovingly. Dante smiled, with lust-blown eyes.

Sam started at his neck, kissing down it, nipping it like he had wanted to since he had first laid eyes on the man. He let his mouth make love to that sexy skin, paying attention to every inch of it. Loving that taste of him, so fiery, so potent. "You taste of your power, Pheonix Man. Love that taste." Sam whispered against his skin, and Dante moaned, "All for you, Sam, all yours."

Sam purred now, taking that gorgeous member into his mouth, savoring every last inch of it with his tongue and lips. "Want you fuck me, Dante, after I fuck you, will you do that? Looks too good to just suck. Want it inside me, would you like that?" He continued stroking it, while his suddenly lubed up fingers worked the man open for him, his tongue taking turns with the finger, licking around and into that virgin hole, making the man moan and thrust onto both the fingers and the tonguing, lost in it all. "Yes, want to fuck you too, Sam. So good and hot, bet you are. Want inside you. Want you inside me! Please fuck me, Sam!" Dante pleaded, it all felt so good, so new and good. It didn't burn anymore, now he only felt lust and desire filling him now, those fingers stroking his prostate like nobody's business, making him arch into them.

Sam lubed himself up and slid in carefully, adjusting at intervals until Dante was into the pleasure and out of the initial pain and stinging, Soon Dante was thrusting onto him, legs on Sam's waist, and Sam thrust in balls deep, and then out a little, only to do it again. Making the man writhe beneath him more, curses pouring from those lips, those kissable lips. Sam kept it slow and steady then got faster, using his power to hold the orgasms at bay, Dante was too close. He put a ring on Dante and himself, this was the guy's first time and he wanted it to last a while, make him feel good, not regret it this time. He wanted him again sometime.

Fire poured from that body as they fucked, harder now and deeper as Dante lost control, lost in his desire and want, his power meeting Sam's, the powers sliding into each other, entwining around them, the fire contained by Sam's power alone, their moans and cries echoing around the soundproof room, building as Sam stroked his gorgeous lover to climax, then removed the rings and they came screaming each other's names.

"Damn, Sam, feels so good, cumming now, cumming for you, baby!" Dante cried as his head shot back and eyes clenched shut, orgasms ripping through him. He had never felt pleasure like this before, he wanted more, could feel himself becoming addicted to it and not caring as it sunk into his soul, making him want more, never getting enough.

"Want you, Dante, make it good for you. Want to see you cumming for me." Sam screamed as he released into that tight ass, thrusting deep into it over and over, as he came over and over into it, into that gorgeous body writhing beneath his own.

When they were done, Dante lay there smiling, feeling soaked with all the pleasure he had just experienced. Soon he straddled Sam and kissed him, both men losing themselves in the kiss and their bodies grinding, desire building again.

"Gonna make you feel good, Sam. Your turn." Dante said, kissing down the god's body, Sam's hazel eyes glowing at him. Making him burn for him.

Sam writhed as Dante kissed down his body to his member, suddenly wanting it in his mouth, want hitting him like a hammer. He took his mouth and sucked at the sides, up the vein on the bottom, and taking the balls into his mouth, savoring the feeling of those round pebbles in his mouth, licking them, sucking them gently. He took the member into his mouth, moaning with want to taste him again. He slid down its length carefully, Sam was huge and it was difficult to swallow him but he relaxed his throat, eventually deep throating him, then moving up, bobbing and sucking him with hollowed out cheeks, making Sam thrust deeply into that fuckable mouth, Sam wanted to fuck that mouth. His hand grabbed that soft black hair and pushed him down a little then helped him move up and down it better, making it feel so good he could have cum from the feel of that hot mouth on him.

"Wanted you when I saw you, baby, so hot, that neck alone, those lips, so perfect!" Sam moaned as his orgasm tore through him, Dante swallowing him down, savoring the sweet taste him, not salty, hmm, unexpected, Sam tasted good.

He sucked him hard again and used the cum in his mouth to lube up his fingers like he had seen Sam do and prepped him, making him moan for him to enter him, he opened easily for him and was ready in no time for Dante to fuck him. He lubed himself with the cum as well, thrusting into his god body, the amazing feeling of being inside a man, especially Sam, overwhelming him, so tight and good, wanting more of it, knowing he had missed so much by not being with men now, they felt amazing wrapped around his shaft, or maybe it was just Sam, who knew? He didn't care, he wanted to fuck this god senseless, make him moan for him, cum for him, knowing he was giving him this.

He went slow at first, finding his prostate and hitting it, then fucking him faster, hitting that spot everytime making Sam moan for more, moan for him. Dean appeared behind him and slid into him, surprising him.

"You hurt my feelings, too. Dante. Don't worry, gonna make you feel real good, gonna make you cum in Sam with me inside you. Want that?" Dean said, twisting a little as he thrust in, hitting that spot in the man, making him moan.

"Yes, fuck me, Dean!" Dante moaned, it felt so good to be inside Sam, Dean inside him, it made him want to cum just from feeling of it this way, between them. He wouldn't be the first to feel that way, they were good this way.

Dean fucked Dante fast and Dante fucked Sam the same way, all three men moaning and thrusting hard and deep into each other, their pleasure tying them together, holding their orgasms at bay, letting their pleasure build until it was making them spiral into its dark depths, making them want to explode with the need to cum. All were lost when the power released them and they came screaming soundlessly, moaning and heads backs, eyes screwed shut, bodies arching into their orgasms. Dante's flames pouring over them, not burning them, fueling their pleasure, contained by their powers.

Soon enough the fire pulled back into the man and the power returned to gods it came from and Dante lay there, in a very good imitation of a puddle, serene and happily sated, for now.

"Can we do this again sometime?" Sam asked, kissing Dante softly, eyes half-lidded, and smiling at the man that fairly glowed beside him. "You don't have to. You didn't have to anyway. It was okay with the kiss, Dante. Don't leave because of me." Sam looked away, afraid Dante regretted it, would flee from his touch now. No longer his friend. No longer his lover.

"I'd like that very much, Sammy baby, want you now. You're in my blood. I did it because I wanted to not because I had to. I could get addicted to you two." Dante admitted and Sam smiled happily. He wanted him still, good. He hadn't fucked it all up.

"I could get addicted to you too. That fire thing feels so good during sex. Pheonixes are so full of that fire, like it burning me. You fuck so good, baby." Sam pulled him in for a kiss and Dante gladly returned it, deepening it a little, tasting Sam, testing the waters, seeing if Sam still wanted him or if it was a one- time thing. He didn't want that.

Sam heard his thought and smiled, stroking that handsome face, "Not a one-time thing, Dante, want you more now. Take what you can give, baby."

Dante relaxed now, "Still friends?" He looked up at Sam, smiling into those gorgeous eyes and that beautiful face, wanting to kiss him again, thinking every time he saw him now, he would want to kiss him. He realized this and smiled, he'd like those thoughts, in fact, he just might give into it as often as he could. He wanted this man, he wanted Dean too. He leaned up and kissed Dean too. Dean kissing him back, hard and deep, gentle then slow.

"Fuck me, too. Dante, Please?" Dean begged and Dante nodded, he wanted to try.

Dante sucked Dean hard and used the lube Sam handed him to lube up his fingers and his shaft. Dean opened to him readily, and Dante slid in balls deep and thrust out then in again, going slow, then faster, then even faster and deeper until he felt Dean shaking and clenching tightly around him, moaning and arching into him hard and deep.

"Ah, Dante, feel so good fucking me, baby, fuck me harder, deeper baby! Take me hard, Dante, bite me!" Dean pleaded and gasped as Dante complied, moaning at how good it felt to take him this way.

He was pounding into him now, lost to the brutal rhythm, and stroked Dean hard and fast, making their breaths hitch and catch as they were quickly approaching the need to cum soon or explode from it. Dante bit that sexy neck hard, moaning into that skin, kissing sucking along it, to the shoulder and along the collar bone, taking those full lips with his own, both men cumming hard now, orgasms blasting through them, ripping their bones out, searing their every nerve ending, and pulling them apart until they came again and again, caught in the loop of pleasure they couldn't escape.

When they felt the loop end, they all collapsed in happy piles of satisfied sexual puddles.

"So how often do you need to do this sex thing anyway?" Dante had to ask, he wanted to join as many of them as he could while he was here, damn it felt good!

"Twice a day." Dean said, eying his body and desire filling his eyes. He wanted this man.

"Good, I'd love to join you." Dante purred wickedly, cuddling Sam to his side, Dean to the other, keeping them close. He felt sleepy now. "Stay with me while I sleep, okay? Don't leave. Promise?" he looked at them and they nodded, stroking his face and kissing him softly as he drifted off to sleep.

"Not going anywhere, baby." Sam said gently kissing him one last time. "Won't leave until you ask us to."

"Then I won't ever ask you to." Dante yawned deeply and slept like a baby, cuddled between his new lovers and friends, the Sex gods he had initially rejected out of turn but now could feel himself grow addicted to with every fiber of his being, and willing it to continue to do so, savoring the feel of it infusing him, and when it was done, he rejoiced, knowing he would never escape his need for them and loving every bit of that knowledge. "I'm yours." He whispered and knew nothing else for a while.

They lay there for several hours and when Dante woke up, they kissed him lovingly, waking him up with their feelings for him, and got up, dressing them all with magic again, kissing again, this time they blamed Dante, he had the urge to kiss them and had given into it, something he promised to do a lot while he was here. They smiled, stroking those soft lips. They'd like that part too.


	26. Absolution

They made their way downstairs to the smug faces greeting them downstairs. He pulled them each to his sides, kissing their cheeks and letting go slowly. "I was wrong, sue me. They really are amazing in bed!" He grinned widely at them all and headed to the kitchen to eat, the gods following, creating tables of sweets along the walls again, the others laughed at that.

Clara just shook her head, watching her cousin turn bi in front of her eyes and smiled. He did look happy though. No woman ever made him look that way, she'd have known it. Those gods sure were good at their stuff.

The others watched as well, and shook their head in wonder, the gods had made another conquest. They were definitely Sex gods of the first order. Ellen grabbed her paper and headed to Sam to see if he wanted to discuss the wedding plans, starting with the dress ideas and the blue, cerulean blue was her favorite and Cas smiled at her for choosing it. It was his eye color, after all. She had picked it because she was so familiar with his eyes and liked their color. He kissed her cheek gently, blushing, "Thanks, Ellen."

"No problem, Angel boy, those eyes are striking. My wedding will be too." Ellen said hugging him, and chuckling, "You're a good angel. All of you are. Love you all. You're always welcome here."

"Thanks, Ellen." Cas said smiling widely now, as Gabriel approached and hugged her too.

"Had to come over and make sure you weren't trying to take my man from me." He teased, pulling Cas into a small kiss and holding him close. They turned to her and smiled. "Thanks for inviting us. His eyes really _are_ striking, aren't they?"

"Yes, they really are." She laughed and headed for the kitchen again. Gabriel tugging Castiel along by the hand, grinning like a fool.

Sure they were all fools, but they were her fools. She'd kill for those angels if she had to. They were all like her own kids now. No one got to hurt them.

Dante watched Sam eat a strawberry topped with whip cream, and leaned in kissing the sweet remains of the cream off his lips in a whim, Sam smiled, and let him, kissing him softly back then letting it go.

The others laughed and Dante grinned, uncaring. He had promised to do this anyway. Dean held up a cherry dipped in chocolate, holding it with his lips. Dante leaned in and ate it from his mouth, kissing him too.

The others groaned and then they got down to business about the wedding, Dante sitting between them, holding their hands as they held his. They weren't done with him yet. He was theirs for the day. He hadn't been bent over the hood of a car yet. They thought he need to know that experience, and soon. Damn Pheonix's were addictive! They just had to decide which car. "Which car do you want fucked on tonight, Dante? Ours or yours?" Sam whispered.

"Both of you?" Dante wanted to know, he wanted them both.

"Both of us." Dean whispered from the other side, smiling.

"Mine, definitely mine, and the back seat, and the front seat, then the trunk. She hasn't be christened yet, it was about time she was." Eyeing those hot bodies, he thought it was way overdue as a matter of fact.


	27. Date With A Pheonix

They finally got the wedding plans finalized. The women would go dress shopping to get ideas for the boys for their dresses, hey, why pay when you can get a god to do it for free? Ellen insisted on flower shopping, except for the orchids, which the boys were doing for her. They cleared the yard magically and made it larger. Then placed the platform in place, using the other hunters to get it in the correct position. Both gods noticing Dante flex and his ass as he worked, making them look forward to their little adventure later. They all took part in placing the chairs the boys had whipped up and velvety cloth lined the stage, the steps, and the aisle where the bride would walk, Then they whipped up a huge tent to cover it all up, placing an arch near the entrance and on the stage where the ceremony would take place. Jo would take the pictures. The Dhampyre would hang out in the back, handling the refreshments.

Tables were set up to the left of the tent with chairs, which were then covered by another tent for protect them from the elements.

They ate supper happily, chatting about what the guys had done and what was left to do.

Ellen glowed and was the most beautiful person in the room of course, the gods kissing her rosy cheeks softly, telling her how lovely she looked.

Later on the humans went to bed, except for Dante, who waited excitedly by his car for his 'date' with the gods. They pulled him in for a deep kiss and promised him to take him again all over his car. Dante moaned, liking what he heard so far, wanting them to do it now.

They drove to their secluded place and shielded it from all eyes. They proceeded to magic away their clothes and fulfill their promises. They took turns fucking him on the hood, making him cum hard for them. In the front seat, where he sucked and rode them to orgasm after orgasm. To the backseat where they took him hard and deep, making him into a wanton whore writing against them and making them cum together with loud cries of each other's names. They then took him on the trunk, pressed him against it, body conforming the metal skin as Dante's fingers clawed into the cold metal as he was fucked hard and deep, begging for more and more, head back lost in the pleasure of it all, thrusting to meet their thrusts until they all came with shouts and curses, and names.

Then they start over, sucking him hard each time, lubing themselves up, Dante fucking them into the hood, on the front seat, riding him, kissing him, moaning for him, cumming hard for him, making him cum inside them. He took them both as well in the back seat, fucking hard and cumming even harder, never enough to stop, pushing their power into him, pulling out his own, rebuilding his stamina using his own phoenix healing powers to keep him going, cumming over and over as the flames flared around them, their power holding it in, pulling it into them, driving them to darker desires and more want than Dante had ever felt for anyone ever. He could not deny it what it wanted, he fucked them and was fucked, they pulled his desire and pleasure from him in buckets, creating more need in their wake.

He took them on the trunk, over and over, body pushing against the metal, face on the cold surface and on their backs, legs holding him deep inside them, stroking and cumming hard over and over, moan and burning up with that hot phoenix fire that was consuming them with desire but not burning them up personally.

They later retired to a motel room on town, letting the man sleep between them, kissing him to sleep, thanking him for the pleasure he had just given them, hours and hours of it, his immortality keeping him from being a puddle halfway through the sex orgy. They let their bodies slip tightly against him and surprisingly, never once felt the urge to move away from him. They loved where they were and liked sleeping next to him.


	28. Love Offerings

"Dante?" Sam asked, sleeping next to him was addictive.

"Yes?" Lazy eyes turned to him, smiling with satisfaction.

"Can we do this sometimes? Just pop in to sleep next to you? We really like this part, we like holding you as you sleep, it feels nice." Sam got quiet and sad, both men were worried now, what was wrong with him? "We don't sleep anymore, I miss holding someone when they sleep. It just feels nice to hold you, we haven't had that closeness for a long time. I don't mean to be creepy. You can say no." He waited for him to say just that.

"I want you to do this as often as you want, Sam, Dean, both of you. I like this part. Normally, I hate women in bed in the morning, never want them close to me after sex but with you I want this, I crave this closeness with you. I sleep better when you're there. Pop in as much as you want, I want this too." Dante smiled softly, sleep pulling him in now.

"Love you, baby." Sam whispered, in a small way, they did. He was theirs.

"Love you, too. Baby." Dean whispered too. It was true. They loved him in a way; he was another adored lover in their bed. They could love a lot of people at once, it was easy. He was theirs.

"Love you, too. Both of you." Dante whispered, feeling a piece of him slip into their hearts, giving it freely. It wasn't his whole heart but it bound him to them, loving the feeling of joining their string of lovers, it was a fantastic club to be part of. It had some pretty great benefits, too.

They did call Bobby to let them know where they were if he needed them. Bobby chuckled and asked how Dante was.

"He's asleep. We're holding him as he sleeps. It feels nice." Sam admitted softly, love in that voice that Bobby could hear.

"Good, take care of him for us." Bobby smiled, the boys loved that man already. He should be honored. Sex they gave freely but love? That had to earned. He had earned it apparently. Bobby wouldn't begrudge them this, Dante either. He was happy with them. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah, we do. He's ours. Like the angels are. We want to watch him sleep all the time. That's a new feeling. Is that wrong?" Dean said taking the phone, putting it where both of them could hold it, moving away from their sleeping lover to talk.

"No, son, it's not. In fact, it's good. You just love that boy as much as you want, and I will cheer you on. Watch him sleep, hold his hand, kiss him, whatever. You boys be happy together. Love is hard to find you know." Bobby said and was surprised not to feel wierded out doing it. They must be rubbing off on him, but he didn't care about the shows of affection or whispered words of love they traded in public, the hands and cuddling either. They were happy and that was all he cared about.

"Hey, Ellen says meet her at the dress shop at 10am. She needs a way home. Cas is bringing her there. My car broke down yesterday. Her's has been out for a while now." Bobby explained, hoping the guys would take the hint.

"We'll fix them for you, all three of us, we have mad mechanic skills, well, we do, Sam can hand out tools like nobody's business." Dean teased, knowing Sam was as good as he was at fixing cars.

Sam punched him, making Dean swear that it hurt! "I can help with the cars, and not just handing out tools. Promise." Dean stuck out his tongue and Sam rolled his eyes at him, sighing.

"I know." Now that was the old boys there in that moment, Dean being mean and Sam punching him for his trouble. He smiled in surprise, the old boys were still in there somewhere. It was nice to know. "Gotta sleep now. See you after you pick up Ellen. Bring back lunch."

"Goodnight, Bobby." They said together, Sam's eyes on that petal mouth of Dean's. He remembered that tongue sticking out. He had better uses for that tongue.

"Night, boys." Bobby said hanging up and moving into Ellen as she slept.

"They're together aren't they? Like they are with the angels." Ellen whispered sleepily.

"Yes, apparently life with the gods suits Dante." Bobby said, cuddling closer, falling asleep now.

"Figures." Ellen smiled and sighed. "At least they're happy together, that's what counts."

"Yes, yes, it is." Bobby agreed, kissing her softly and snuggling his face into her shoulder, loving her smell.

"Night, baby." Ellen said, asleep now.

"Night, Ellen." Bobby said, joining her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam slid over and kissed Dean hard, sucking on that naughty tongue. He stopped long enough to create another bed in the middle of the room, and pulling Dean to it, poofing their clothes away as they walked. He laid back on the headboard, and Dean came to sit on top of him.

"I have better uses for that tongue of yours. I like handing you tools, remember?" Sam teased, eyes sliding down to his hard member, begging for Dean's attention.

"I like this tool; it's my favorite tool of all." Dean said seductively as he slid his mouth over it, sucking it hard and deep, making Sam thrust up into him and moan, "Wanna fuck you, Dean, give you my tool good."

Dean laid back, knees pulled to his chest, legs slightly parted. Sam thrust in and moaned at how good it felt inside him. He pulled those legs around his tapered waist and thrust in again and again. "Love fucking you best, baby, you make me feel the best, no one else. Love you, Dean." With that he went slow then faster gradually increasing the tempo, moaning and wanton now, Sam buried deep inside him, Sam's hand stroking him in matching rhythm, soon it was faster and deeper, hard thrusts that pounded into that pleasure zone of his until he was ready to cum hard from it all.

"So close, Baby, so close. Make me cum, cum with me, Sammy, cum inside me!" Dean begged and moaned, the ecstasy pulling over that cliff, pulling Sam with him. They came crying out each other's names and moaned and kept thrusting as their orgasms kept coming harder and faster, and they kept fucking until they receded, both panting from the intensity of it all. Sam always did this to him, always pleased him best.

They heard moaning behind them to find Dante jerking off to the sight of them and cumming hard from it. They poofed him over beside them and licked the cum off him, Dean taking him in his mouth, sucking the rest of it out, getting him hard again. He slid onto him and sheathed himself there, fucking himself hard and fast onto the man, Dante's hands gripping his meaty hips tightly, guiding his rhythm and moaning at the sight of his lover riding him this way, lost in the pleasure he was giving him. Dante arched up into the man and came moaning his release loudly, Dean cumming with him moaning as well.

"Thought you were asleep." Sam whispered, kissing his cheek, playing with his hair now. "Sorry if we woke you."

"You didn't. I don't sleep really long at night anyway. Besides I had a long sleep earlier today. Wasn't sleep after that." Dante said smiling sated and content, cuddling into Sam now, laying his head on his shoulder, sighing contendly, pulling Dean with him, cuddling him to his side, stroking that sexy back and arm muscles in little circles. "Love you, Dean. That felt amazing, baby."

"You feel amazing inside me, Dante. That makes it amazing every time I'm with you." Dean said kissing him softly on the cheek, the man's eyes were already slipping shut.

"Can't seem to sleep without you now. I'm so screwed. When I leave, you won't be there to hold me. I won't be able to sleep." Dante sounded sad now, there was a downside to this addiction, a big one. "I'm going to miss you when I go. Won't be able to sleep without you there." A tear slid out of those dark eyes, breaking their hearts, they never meant to cause him pain. Not like this. They want to ease that pain so much it hurt not to. "I'm too addicted to you now."

"No, don't cry, baby. We'll sleep with you every night, just call us with your mark if you need us, even to sleep with you. We will come to you at once. You can come to us if you want, too. We're yours, Baby, just call us. Talk to us mind to mind with the mark, we're always here for you, baby boy, all yours."

"Promise?" Dante's eyes sought theirs, he didn't trust promises from loved ones; they died too easily, or left. All except Clara, she was the only constant in his life that didn't leave. He didn't want their promise to be false; he wanted it to be real with all his heart.

"Promise. It's a god's vow to his most beloved one, always here for you, no matter what. We love you, Dante, always will. You can be far away and we will always find you, just call us. Here is our seal." They placed a hand to their hearts, their chests. They pulled them away to show a small bright ball of light in their palms, holding them out toward him. "It's a piece of us, our souls, we give it to you, with our love. You have a piece of our heart and souls in it. Do you want it?"

Dante felt the power that small pieced held, and cherished the fact that they would offer him such a precious gift. He nodded and smiled, "I want it, I really want it." They pressed those souls into his chest, into his own, burning them into his own, joining them for all eternity in that movement. "We love you, Dante, forever and always yours. Never leave you, never die on you. Promise." Both men vowed at the same time, eyes shining with meaning for him.

"I love you, too." He sighed, "Never leave me, never die. Always with me when I sleep, by my side." He slept now and smiled in his sleep, clinging to them. They smiled, kissed him lightly and cuddled closer together.

They woke up the next morning to kisses and smiles. Both gods glad to watch him sleep. Dante was right. It was addictive sleeping beside him, holding him. They would do this from now. He could move into their room for the rest of the visit, they wanted him there as much as he wanted to be there. Bobby would understand the move. They suddenly wondered if he would be up to joining them in an orgy with the others, the angels included. So they asked him, giving him a say in it.

"I'd love to join you all." Dante said excitedly, he'd never fucked an angel before or been fucked by one, so this might be fun. Wait, one night of sex with the gods and he was willing to sleep with several men now, damn, if that was messed up ten ways to Sunday but it did sound so good that he wanted to do it anyway. He wanted to try it. Other men might be fun, too. He told his moral compass to shut the hell up and smashed it with a thought. Not listening to it was going to be an adventure unto itself, it sure was. Hopefully ending up with an angel's shaft up his ass, that would be wonderful!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	29. Moving In Pt1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that morning, they headed to the dress shop to pick up Ellen who it turns out had sketches ready for Sam to use for the dresses, hugging him hard in gratitude. They picked up burgers, fries, salads, and other food and headed home, Dante at the wheel grinning and brimming with satisfaction.

Bobby took the food and the ladies volunteered to try on the looks that Ellen had created. Sam magically creating them and seeing what they thought.

Dean and Dante helped spread out dinner on the table, adding some desserts to the counter. Dean waited until they were alone and told Dante about moving him to their room.

"Figured since you wanted to sleep with us at night it would be easier to do it if you bunked with us. Although, if you want us to move you back we will." Dean looked nervous now biting his lip afraid of offending their new lover, "We were hoping you wanted to be with us that way. If you don't, it's okay."

Dante grinned now, happy they had wanted him there. He was going to move in anyway, or ask afterward when they found out he had, sure they would have agreed to it anyway. Dean read his mind and laughed, kissing him softly and holding him loosely to him. "You were cocky there, baby, assuming we wanted you in our room with us." Dean teased him, nipping at that sexy neck again, unable to resist it, "Cocky bastard, aren't we?" Dante leaned in to give him better access to his neck and moaned softly, arching into it. Dean pulled back and kissed him lightly again, letting him go now, fingers hanging loosely from the man's jean's pockets, not ready to let go yet.

"I like cock, baby, you know that." Dante teased, rubbing his groin into Dean's briefly, sucking on his ear as he spoke, making Dean's eyes shut and moan at the friction, which he increased until they moaned, kissing hard and cumming in their pants, their mouths eating their pleasure sounds completely. No one had heard them and it had been a turn on doing that where they could get caught. "Want to fuck later, baby." His eyes held heat and Dean smiled, eyes heated as well.

"You got that, baby. Angels doing us tonight, all four. Gonna fuck you good, all of us, You can do us too, if you're up for it." Dean added, leering at that hot package he had and that ass of his, contemplating bending him over the desk and taking him right them.

"Oh, I'd love that!" Dante grinned, he really couldn't wait until tonight. So hot for it, so ready for it he could barely hide his lust for it.

"Good, baby, we are gonna make you feel so good. A real orgy for you finally. Might invite Dorian, too. She'd like it too." Dean chuckled letting him go, slapping that fine as that he liked so much, looking forward to seeing more of it later.

"She will." Dante chuckled, holding his ass still so Dean could smack it again. Liking the attention.

They headed to the other room laughing, in time to join the others for dinner. They ignored the fact that Dante looked a little mussed up, his hair a little out of place, his lips slightly swollen. They had been kissing, they expected no less from them now. At least they looked happy.

The wedding was in two days and it was almost time for the gods to dress them, do the flowers, and get refreshments ready for them. They all talked excitedly about it and go into it, especially Bobby and Ellen.

Ellen glowed with happiness.

Soon after the angels arrived and headed upstairs, after greeting everyone and then the boys grabbed Dante and Dorian to join them, both willingly following them up the stairs.

The remaining hunters smiled and decided to play poker that night. They were going to be awhile up there, magic or no magic. A table with cards awaited them along with a table of sweets, their favorite ones, lined the wall in there too. "Thanks, boys!" Bobby shouted, both boys shouted down, "You're welcome!" and shut the door behind them.

They sat down and dealt their hands and the games began, upstairs and downstairs literally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	30. Of Pheonixes, Angels, And Orgies

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an amazing orgy, if they all had to say so.

They let people pair off. Michael went with Sam, Gabriel went with Dean, Dorian went with Balthazar, and Castiel got with Dante. They all made love with each other and sucked then fucked until they came shouting their releases, Dante the loudest, never knowing how damn good if felt to lay with an angel. It felt so good he decided to try them all, to compare them. They fucked each other in turn. Dante got a chance to take each angel and have them take him, they came shouting their orgasms as well, Dante's fire pouring over them but not burning them, the god's powers containing it, keeping it off their skins so they wouldn't burn up under it, they could feel its heat but not burn, turning them on more surprisingly, making them cum more from it. Soon the gods had been with everyone. The Angels had been with everyone including the gods. All had taken each other every way imaginable, taking and being taken over and over again, lost ion their lust and want, desires and love mixing in there as well, not able to get enough of each other. Then they began again after a sweet break, and fucked each other again and again, hard and deep, brutal and rough. Blood was drank by the Dhampyre and the gods, some from the angels by her, some by the gods from her, and some from Dante and the Dhampyre by the gods as well.

Then came the kinks, crops were used, cuffed and shackles holding them in place, knives cut skin and cuts healed and bled, licked clean by the gods, Dorian, and Dante, along with other many pleasurable things. Everyone ended up coated in chocolate, cherries, strawberries, and whip cream, which were promptly licked and ate off and the person fucked and sucked as they got done with the sweets, only to switch roles and take the others again and again, none of them tiring out during all the hours they fucked each other. Soon the humans or Dhampyre slept. Dante happily trapped between the gods, Dorian against Sam on his other free side, Michael cuddled into her, Castiel into him. Balthazar cuddled into Dean, and Gabriel into him. They stayed that way most of the day until the other woke up, not wanted to leave the bed of their gods yet, too happy to be there. Their bodies totally satisfied and content to lay where they were.

Bobby peeked in and asked at one point, "You all hungry? Got lunch ready."

None of them said yes, they were fine where they were. The humans snored softly, snuggling faces against Sam skin, smiling in their sleep, sighing happily at the same time. All the others, gods and angels alike, watched them sleep with love in their eyes, love for them and what they had given them that night. Love for their spirits and bodies they shared so freely and happily with them. They were a welcome additions to the group of lovers these gods had acquired somehow, all glad to be there, not jealous of sharing the young gods, all content to just be loved by them.

The following evening they went downstairs, whipped up a large round table, and joined them at poker, teasing and laughing of course the order of the night.

More than a few, 'How can you do those things for a day and half and not be tired?' were spoken, along with a ton of sexual innuendo that they met with grins, and leers, and satisfied gestures. Dean sat with Dante between him and Sam, Dorian sat next to Sam. Dean got the feeling they liked him best. He didn't mind, they liked him best sometimes too. Sam was his favorite, too, so who was he to bitch? Clara sat by Castiel smiling shyly, she liked the young angel, he was nice. Bobby sat by Dean, Ellen sat by Balthazar who she declared had the sexiest accent she had ever heard. Balthazar teased back he liked hers too. Bobby mock threatened him for trying to take his woman from him. They all saw the way the angel looked at the boys most of the time, knowing he was truly theirs and not a threat to anyone's relationship. In fact, all of their bed partner's looked at the gods that way, except Dorian, who just was a saucy woman who wasn't that easily swayed their sexual pull. Her will too strong to be lured that strongly. They caught her soft look at them as she teased them and revised that statement. She was lured in and as caught as the others, she just didn't show it as much.

Gabriel sat by Ellen teasing her and laughing with her, pretending to flirt with her as well, while his eyes took in the gods with lust and desire, wanting them again already. The gods flirted back, eyes wanting him too.

They played into the wee hours, and enjoyed it immensely, eventually playing for sweets and sexual favors, Bobby giving Ellen suggestions, the other letting her win them, the others giving suggestion to the gods and the gods offering favors to their own lovers them winning them, grinning widely. Hendrix handing his to Dorian, since he wasn't into that sex thing, taking the sweets though, they were good.

The next day was the wedding itself and they had guests coming, other hunters who were their friends and some people from town.

The boys were going to work with the angels to make this special for them. If it took all night.

Xxxxxxxx


	31. The Wedding

Xxxxxxxx

The angel's cleaned the house with their angel mojo.

The gods conjured up cerulean fabric for the tables and the ladies put them on for them. Then they conjured up, vases of orchids for every table. They conjured up tables of food and milkshake machines that would never run out of shake mix or syrup. Whip cream and topping lined the tables for them as well. Ellen had insisted on this, she wanted milkshakes at their wedding and the gods made it happen. They conjured up orchids along the outer and inner aisles with blue ribbons and bows that hung down and Ellen tied the bows on them.

The arches were hand decorated by the free angels, and then came the time to dress. They lifted the 'marks only' wards on the cars and the house, so that no one would get hurt by them, no evil thing was dumb enough to try to attack this large a gathering of Hunters. Well, they were but they wouldn't last long, if the gods or the Hunters had any say in it. No one was spoiling this for the Singers, no one. The Angels, the gods, their fellow Hunters would die before they would let that happen.

Then the god lined up the others and dressed them, the ladies got soft pink, lace brocade strapless dresses with lacey shawls tied over their shoulders. They all looked so beautiful, Ellen had wanted them to look pretty too. She wasn't worried about anyone upstaging her. They all knew that was impossible, she was the loveliest woman in the wedding, as it should be. The men wore tuxes, Bobby's had the tails while the others were long, one whole piece jackets with orchids in the boutineers. Everyone was perfectly poofed and handsome, including the gods.

A bar complete with bartender sat by the tables. Waitresses lined up to serve the tables, a fake catering truck sat parked in the back, covering the fact that the bartender and waitresses were all their creations, just for this event. Food lined buffet tables to the left and right of the bar.

They all waited for the guest to arrive and smiled. They kept Bobby with them so he wouldn't see Ellen before the wedding ceremony, sticking with the traditional rules this time.

Soon after the guest arrived and they were faced with hunters from all over the country.

Dozens of them.

All with one question they didn't want to answer, at least not honestly.

The question?

Why'd you quit hunting?

Yeah, that was a tricky question.

They would lie.

And hoped the hunters wouldn't catch the lie.

That would be bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The ceremony went smoothly. Both boys gave Ellen away and cried.

The other girls followed her up the aisle and stood on the bride's side while the angels and the boys stood on the groom's side, smiling like idiots, so happy for Bobby on this day. Dante sat in the front row on Bobby's side, smiling at them all. Happy for his adopted father as well.

They said the vows and were declared husband and wife, introduced to their friends, and left first. The gods would change their clothes for them later before they left for their honeymoon.

The reception was trickier. Hunter kept coming up to them, most happy they were okay and that they were alive. They hadn't seen them in a while, was Sam okay? They had heard he had suffered a lot after stopping the apocalypse. Sam reassured him he was fine now. No, they weren't dead or hiding from demons. Then they asked the other questions, why didn't they take up hunting again? They could use them out there. The boys lied, said that they decided that after stopping two apocalypses and being Heaven's butt monkeys, they had enough and quit. They were happy with the research part now.

They however gave out their cellphone numbers to the others, should they need them, in a pinch or as backup, but not on an official hunt of their own. A friendship gesture. 'Semi-retired' it said 'but willing to help you.' It was enough to still the questions. They dreaded the phone calls; they didn't want to hunt anymore.

The hunters saw this and decided to only call if absolutely necessary, mostly for research. 'Those boys were done', the looks said, 'No more!' The looks said. They knew those looks and respected them. They wouldn't call the boys. The boys were right. Two apocalypses were enough. They had earned the right to retire and not die young. They had already died once and were brought back to fight against their wills, the hunter figured that was one time too many. They had a right to not die again and they would be damned if they would be the reason they died again.

They were their fellow hunters. They knew the same losses of family and friends, the pain and the loss of self. The boys had known these things, they had survived them like the others had .

They were out of hunting. That was final. Didn't take away the fact they were the best hunters that had ever lived. It just meant they got to live through it, broken but not dead. It's the only way one got out, broken and bleeding internally or dead as a doornail. The Winchester boys had got all of it, the broken and bleeding, and the dead part, all at once.

No, they wouldn't be calling them in. They had done enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They said goodbye to the guests from left soon after. Sheriff Mills did comment at having so many Hunters in her town at once, there had better be no trouble for this or she would be hunting Bobby down for some payback. Bobby said there would be no trouble, he already warned them to stay out of town. Very few hunters were staying in the motel in town, most had cases to tend to.

The hunters stayed late to talk to Bobby, who gave out files to the dozens do hunters, cases he had found for them to give to them when they came for the wedding. Other got stacks of research he had dug up for them on cases they were following actively. All got the line to call the house and the boys and the others would handle their research and their cases for them. The hunters liked that thought, the former hunters did know more than all of them combined actually, having fought almost everything out there, including pagan gods and more demons than any of them had ever seen in their whole lives.

There was a reason the supernatural baddies hated them so much. They knew how to kill them, and were willing to do it without regret or flinching. They would be good at this job and they could all use them in their corners. Their knowledge and expertise would be needed.

They all soon left and everyone got ready to send the lovebirds off.

"It's time!" Ellen called, heading their way, Bobby at her side, both holding hands and smiling widely. She hugged them all and said, "Thank you for the lovely wedding, guys. It was perfect!"

She went to Sam and pulled him to the side, kissing his cheek softly. "Thank you, Sam. I know it doesn't make up for what you missed with J…her." Ellen didn't say the name but Sam knew it well. It was in his head, in with his regrets and past mistakes he fought so hard to overcome and deal with. Her name echoed in there, hid there, waiting for him to find her…burning and bleeding on the ceiling, waiting to remind him of how he had failed to save her…again and again. Telling himself it wasn't his fault didn't help at all. There was a secret there between them, something he had known, that she had known, but hadn't had the chance to tell him yet. A secret that killed him to think about. A secret he hid from but never could avoid. All it took was her name, and it was there again. The Secret.

"Glad to do it for you." Sam said sadly, the secret there. "Um, can I talk to you? I know you're leaving but I need to tell you something." She looked concerned and nodded, going to a far corner, while everyone looked on concerned. It was the 'Jess' thing. It always hit him hard.

"What is it, Sam? What's wrong?" Ellen asked, eyes searching his for answers but only finding pain, hidden pain he had been hiding from her, from them. Dean was at his side now, the others as well.

"Tell us, Sammy, what is it? We want to help you." Dean pleaded, Sam was breaking here and he wanted to fix him.

"Jess didn't die on that ceiling alone, guys. She had a secret. I had seen it. She hadn't told me yet but I _knew _and I was thrilled. I was waiting for her to tell me and was going to pretend to be surprised." Sam looked at Dean, "Not your fault for coming to get me. She was going to her parents that weekend anyway, not going to be home anyway. She should have been fine until we got back. I wouldn't have left if I hadn't thought that, brother or no brother. She insisted I go, said she needed to speak to her mother first but would need to talk to me when she got back. So excited to be going, so _happy_." Sam got quiet.

Dean's stomach dropped as he hoped the secret wasn't what he thought it was. _Dear God, not that!_ He prayed but he still felt the dread of what he feared was eating Sam up right now. Ellen looked the same way, the others too. _Please not that!_ Was their mutual thought.

"She was pregnant, just a few weeks along really, I saw the test results she got and pretended I didn't. Wanted to give her time to tell me. Gave her time…" Sam trailed off and wailed as the secret came from inside him, tearing him up again like it always did. "My baby burned up on that ceiling, Dean, Ellen. My child. I lost my child that day. My only chance at fatherhood, burning up in blue flame in front of me! I can still see it…my Jess, our kid, burning…" Sam broke right then and vanished, Dean barely reaching him in time to grab on to be pulled out with him.

The others watched in silence and cried with him. No wonder it hurt him so much, that demon had really taken almost everything he had that night. Ellen turned to Bobby and cried for Sam; Bobby's eyes were wet, too. That baby…gone. The hunters and angels felt his pain, and worried for him. This secret could break him for good, if not handled right.

Dean would help him. It's what he did. Dante had an idea that might help too. He went to look for them.

Xxxxxxxxx


	32. Fatherhood Plans

Xxxxxxxxx

"Sammy, I'm here. I'm here." Dean said pulling his brother to him in the front seat of the Impala then moved them to the back for more room. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sam usually told him everything.

"I was trying not to face it myself. Telling you would make me face it, I couldn't do that." Sam looked down now, crying again, "The wedding brought it all back. I had to face it and It hurt!" He looked at Dean now, "I will never be a Father now, never. My last chance at that burned up on that ceiling."

He wouldn't look at him now, just cried. "Don't you miss that, Dean? That one thing we never got to do. Being Fathers, don't you miss it?" Sam said softly, did Dean miss it? Surely he might have wanted his own someday.

Dean thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, I do. I wanted it someday." Dean sighed and Sam stopped crying, eyes on him, waiting to hear the rest. "I will never have one of my own, I'd have liked that." Dean gulped as tears threatened, Sam kissing them away, soothing him now.

There came tap at the window and they jumped, turning to see Dante, standing there. He had heard every word, guessing where they'd be. It's the same place he had went whenever he got upset as a boy.

"There's a way." Dante said smiling. He could help them with this. "You can be fathers; gods do it all the time."

They motioned him in to sit in the front seat. He turned to face them and continued, "All you have to do is wish it and have sex while concentrating on getting pregnant, the bottom person will get pregnant and 9 months later, instant baby or babies, whichever."

Both men smiled now and then sighed; their lives wouldn't fit a baby. Bobby's would but not theirs. Theirs was no life to raise a kid in.

"You could always let the child go to a deserving family, like, for example, the Singers, they'd be good parents." Dante pointed out and then said, "You would have to carry it for half of the pregnancy of course, only until the magic and the immortality were set in to the child's cells, then she could carry it the rest of it, making it appear it was her own, she would deliver it and name it, there will be a certificate of birth. It would, of course, be all god, so there would be no hunting for it. Once its powers showed, it would need training and other hunters would know so that part is out for your child, sorry. Your kid would have made a great hunter, genetics and powers alone would guarantee it. Unfortunately the god abilities will make them targets for every supernatural hunter out there." Dante sighed, they were listening at least.

"So, how do we hide the DNA? Trust me, god DNA is noticeable, very noticeable." Sam had figure this out already when checking out theirs. Their blood glowed, glowed golden under a microscope. The kid could not hide its DNA.

"Not necessarily, there is a ritual that would swap your god DNA with the Singer's DNA, so their blood work would just show the kid as theirs, not as a god. I have a copy of it in my trunk. I could get it for you. You have to do it right after sex though, but it will give it their DNA not yours, although there will be your DNA hidden in the cells though, undetectable by human means. The god powers will be proof of that. Their powers may be different though. Most are but they would work like the parents do though but do different things. Probably healing, something similar to yours in that way." Dante continued. The kid could hide their godhood that way.

"Sam should do it. His stomach cavity is larger, more suited to carry the child. It will be a fairly normal pregnancy for him, up until the 4 and half month mark which is when the child would transfer magically to her and his body with retain its perfect form once more. Not that you wouldn't look good pregnant, Sam, you would. Hot even." Dante smiled and leaned into kiss them both gently before taking his seat again, preparing to exit now. They needed time to think.

"Wait, won't others notice Ellen is suddenly huge with a child? It wouldn't work." Sam asked.

"Not if you don't make her pregnant from the start too, just without the child yet. She could have the symptoms and fool everyone." Dante said, opening the door. "You two think about it. Oh, the angels can send them on their honeymoon for you. Where are you sending them?"

The angels were awaiting their destination.

"Oh, Lewiston, Kentucky. A cabin we rented for them there for a week. Best fishing in this part of the country. Beautiful hiking area too. Ellen would like it." Dean said. It had been the perfect place for two private country types like Ellen and Bobby to go. They would love it.

"Yeah, sounds like their idea of Heaven alright." Dante agreed and checked on them one more time, "You gonna be okay?" His hand touched Sam's face, sadness in his own. "I'm sorry about Jess and the baby. I know it hurts."

"Yeah, I'll be okay now. It does hurt but this god parent thing sounds good. We need to talk about it. We'll be in soon. Ask them to hang on, would you? We want to see them off." Sam said, smiling gently and Dante nodded, leaving and shutting the door carefully behind him, leaving them alone.

"Well, Sammy, what do you think?" Dean asked, liking the idea. He could be a father this way. Sam would be a great father, too, and mother. He would look so beautiful pregnant. He figured Sam would glow.

"I want to do it." Sam said, looking down sadly. "I could do it. I could carry it, let Ellen have it. It would be theirs but ours too. I'm just afraid they won't do it." Sam frowned now. "It will be a god, like us. Not human at all. They may balk at that part. It's a lot to ask of them, they just got married."

"I think you're worrying for nothing, Sam. They'd love the idea of a kid of their own. I know they would." Dean said, just feeling it was true. "If they don't, we'll just have it ourselves and do what we have to take care of it. I want this, Sam, you do too. I can see it." He pulled Sam's face to his and sighed, "I want to father this kid with you, baby, just us. We can do this." He kissed him deeply, pouring his heart into that kiss, letting Sam know he was loved and he could do this.

"I want it too. The ritual, we'd have to get them to do it right after we…well, you know. They won't fight that part. It wouldn't be their first ritual after all." Sam nodded, feeling better now. He could do this. He could be a father, and a mother. He had the others to support him. He wasn't alone. He could do it with Dean at his side. It would be their kid, they would be fathers.

"So when do we tell them? We have to do it soon. The eclipse in in a couple weeks. I know which ritual he is talking about. I know it enough to know we need an eclipse for it to work." Dean said, he'd seen it in a book their Dad used to have. They'd even commented on how come every powerful ritual required an eclipse. Dad had said it was because that event held the most power over all the others used in rituals.

"They'll be back soon enough. We can tell them then. Plenty of time for it." Sam agreed. They couldn't wait to tell them. It wouldn't hurt anything to wait.

Dean leaned in and kissed him softly, stroking his face and playing with his hair. "I can't wait to see you carrying our child, Sammy. You're going to be so beautiful, such a great mom and dad, all in one."

"I want your child, too. Dean, can't wait." Sam agreed kissing him back softly too.

They pulled apart enough to hold hands and appeared back in the house, feeling much better than when they had left it. They went to the couple, and reassured them he was okay, not better, but getting there. They hugged him anyway and told him to call them if he needed to talk. Sam promised he would and they sent them on their way.


	33. The Honeymoon

They suddenly found themselves standing in the middle of a log cabin with a warm fire burning in the fireplace, making it warm and pretty everywhere. They eyed the place and smiled, loving it immediately.

Those boys had chosen well. They were going to enjoy their time here. They noticed a card on the table and read it.

It said:

'_Dear Bobby and Ellen, _

_You are in Lewiston, Kentucky. There is a lake outside the door there with the best fishing in this part of the country, we checked. There are hiking trails and plenty of peace and quiet. _

_Have fun and keep in touch through the marks. You're in a Dead Zone, so your phones won't get a signal. Figured Bobby would appreciate that one, no calls to disturb you for a whole week!_

_We love you, be safe. We have already warded it like we did the house for you. No one without marks can get in and no one knows where you are but us, so have fun and no one will bother you there._

_Love Always, Your sons,_

_Sam and Dean Winchester_

_P.S. There is money in the drawer if you need it and the place is fully stocked with food, and clothes from your closets, including some lingerie we popped in for you, in case you are feeling frisky and want to seduce that grumpy old man of yours._

_Don't do anything we wouldn't do. Be coming for you in a week._

_Love, _

_Sam and Dean Winchester'_

The happy couple cried a little at the note then laughed as Ellen hurried to their room to check out the lingerie they had mentioned. It was lacey and covered hardly anything but was not just cloth with a string holding it together. She loved it. She grabbed a red teddy with a thong and headed to the shower, towel in the other hand, grinning seductively at her new husband.

"Be waiting for me in that bed, Bobby. I got a surprise for you." She said, shutting the door behind her. Bobby pulled out one of the bottles of bourbon Sam had put in there for him, the kind Sam knew they liked best, and two champagne flutes. He sat them down by the bed and got ready for bed, naked for her, like she'd hinted just now. He felt nervous now. What if he fucked up this marriage? What if being with him got her killed or worse, possessed. He thought of their mark on them. That would keep that from happening and he was thankful for the gods' brand on them now. They could summon help if they needed it, they would be safe. Not to mention the warding. Nothing could get in without that mark; no one could hurt them in here. He was worrying for nothing.

Soon Ellen came out in her teddy and thong. Bobby forgot to breathe at the sight of her like that. She looked made for sin, that long sexy reddish brown hair and those red full lips, those breasts and legs. He felt himself gulp and reach for her. She gladly came to him and straddled him, kissing him, sufficiently cutting off all thoughts but those of her from that busy mind of his.

He would think on what made the boys sad one second then happy the next. He would realize they were up to something but, at the moment , he didn't care.

He was on his honeymoon and his wife was wearing a teddy he wanted to take off her with his teeth. That's all he knew right now.

The rest could wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	34. Preparing The Ritual

"Bobby, Ellen, we have something to tell you." Sam said sitting them down after they got back from their honeymoon.

"What is it? You two aren't leaving are you? Cause we won't let you!" Both humans were upset at the thought of the boys moving out.

"No, no, we're not going anywhere. This is our fortress, of sorts now. Never leaving. It's just we are giving you something, well, us something. All of us." Sam tried to explain to them now. They were curious and confused now, _great_!

"We are going to have a child." Dean announced, and Sam nodded happily to the stares of the couple in front of them. "We have that power to procreate at will as gods and we are choosing to do so for a few reasons. We never got the chance as humans and we miss not having that experience. We weren't meant for picket fences and stable home lives anyway, never were. But we did want kids someday, with a woman. Women died on us, love went away, and we never got kids."

"Until Dante explained we could, if we wanted to, like gods ordinarily do anyway." Sam went on. "I will carry it since my stomach and body is more likely to carry it better and it will be a god or gods, if there is more than one, of course. But we aren't suited to parents, we know that. We're sex gods and we would never drag a child into our lifestyles. That is why we want you to have the child or children to raise as your own, your kid, just with us as the surrogates."

"What we will need to do is to take your blood, and we have sex, thinking of making a baby while we do it, then you two do the ritual on that paper over there, we will get the ingredients for you, don't worry about that part. Then we just let the cells divide, the blood from the dna with your blood as the basic dna and ours as the secondary. They will be gods but have your dna, be yours in every humanly identifiable way but they will carry our dna in there secretly as well. Sam has to carry child at the beginning as its powers, immortality, and godhood are established then the child will magically be transferred to Ellen's womb, which she will carry to term and deliver it as her own. Don't worry, the child or children will live in a magical womb the whole pregnancy that no weapon or power can penetrate or harm the babies in any way. So we can still balance our powers with sex without causing any problems with the pregnancy. He will, of course, have the pregnancy symptoms and you will too, even while you're not carrying it, sorry, Ellen. We will be with each other every step of the way if you'll agree to this." Dean explained some more.

"We just ask to be god parents, to watch over the kid or kids if needed, like we do you all. We won't claim our parental rights. We won't tell them who we really are to them, and we won't interfere. We just want to be a small part of their lives." Sam said choking up, praying they would accept. He would do it anyway, raise it himself if they said no. He wanted the kid or kids. Dean did too. With all their hearts.

"If you don't want this, we'll find a way to do it ourselves. We just figured the kid or kids would have a better life with you as parents than us, that's all." Dean said sighing.

Both Singer's were crying now and staring at them, in wonder and happiness. They hugged them hard and cried into the shoulders. "We'll do it. We'll do it! Thank you so much for this, so much. We will love that kid or those kids if there are more than one, promise." Ellen cried into Dean's shoulder, hugging him harder, happily. Dean soothed her and smiled at Sam.

"My own kid, damn, son, I'd love that. I would love it like I do you all, always. Can't believe you'd do that for us." Bobby cried into Sam's shoulder, happy and hard, he had lost his own a long time ago to a demon, and then the boys had come along and he had them now but had always wished for one of his own.

After they were separated and composed, the gods smiled at them.

"So what do you want, boys or girls? We can choose either when we procreate." Dean asked, they really could choose the sex of the baby or babies, wow.

"Well, I'd like girls. Already raised you boys." Bobby said looking at Ellen, seeing what she thought.

"I'd like a girl too. Helped raise you two already, a girl might be nice, again." Ellen asked, wondering. "How soon we have to do this thing? When do we have to be ready?"

"Couple days, got to get the spell ingredients together and a fertility statue for Sam. Other than that, should be ready then." Dean said smiling, he was going to be a Father!

"Um, did you miss the part where you have to be with us when we have sex? The ritual has to be done right after we stop as the baby is forming, otherwise it won't work." Sam knew they avoided them when they had sex, they wouldn't be able to avoid it this time.

"Got that part. Not too fond of seeing you two doing that but if it makes us a kid, we'll take the sight of it." Bobby groaned out and nodded, yeah, they would need lots of mind bleach but hey, he'd have a kid and they were doing this for them, so he wouldn't let it weird him out. He really wanted that kid for their new family so much he'd do anything to get it, even watching his sons fuck like bunnies to get one.

"I'm with him." Ellen said smiling, "Won't let the weird factor stop me." Ellen would do anything for those kids, anything. Sex between the gods was nothing she couldn't work with, the ritual part would be delicate work though, so it wouldn't hurt Sam.

"So what do we do now?" Bobby asked.

"We'll make a list of the ingredients and we will get them for you. You two get familiar with the ritual in the meantime, though it looks simple enough to us. There is a chant you need to memorize though, so I'd learn that too." Sam explained confident this was going to work. He was so looking forward to carrying the kid or kids and being a father!

"Thank you for doing this for us." Sam said, kissing Ellen's cheek.

"No, thank _you_, Sam." Ellen said hugging him back. "Love you, boys. Always have."

"Love you, too. Ellen." Both boys said before vanishing with the list in hand. Both humans shrugged and picked up the paper, memorizing the ritual and the chant.

A baby. Maybe two.

They were going to have a baby.

All of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"That is the Fertility statue?" Sam said looking from it to Bobby. It was the smallest statue he had ever seen.

"Yep, borrowed it from a witch I know. It's the real deal." Bobby reassured him, "I checked it out and everything. Everyone that's ever touched it has gotten pregnant from sex right after, men and women. I have stacks of proof if you need to see them."

"No, I believe you. It's just that it's so small, how can something so small have that much power? What if it don't take?" Sam was worried, this had to work; it just had to.

"It will, just touch it, Sam." Bobby urged, and had to admit it was rather small.

"Okay, if you say so." Sam shrugged and picked up the statue of Isis that was less than a quarter of the size of his thumb pad. He shouted in surprise as it felt like lightning shooting through him, striking his midsection and groin area, and jerking in place for the better part of a minute before hitting the ground… and passing out where he landed.

He woke up to strong and panicked hands shaking him and groaned, Bobby smiled down at him in relief and helped him up. "Guess it works." Sam chuckled in embarrassment.

"Yep, zapped you good. Should have got you ready for the bun in the oven." Bobby nodded, glad it had worked, Sam had seized there for a minute, so Bobby had used the spell laced bag to catch the tiny idol as Sam dropped it, passing out right after holding it. He wasn't about to touch that thing, no way!

He put it in a curse box just for good measure. He didn't want any more pregnancies in the house and that thing was potent!

"Okay, I'm ready, where's Dean? It's the eclipse tonight, we have to conceive soon. The ritual only works on an eclipse night." Sam said worried, where was he anyway?

"Right here. Boy, aren't we the pushy bottom tonight? I'm here. I just had to get the ingredients and the blessed pot Bobby requested. How soon do we have, Bobby?" Dean was worried now too. They had to cut it pretty close for this ritual to work.

"An hour maybe less. We already have a sacred circle ready like the paper said. Now we need to set up the ingredients and mix them together and cut our hands, me and Ellen, of course. Apply the mixture to our blood cuts and then wait for you two to finish." Bobby said, watching his sons have sex was not on the top 10 things he wanted to see before he died. Yeah, bottles of mind bleach were going to be needed later on.

"Well, let's get started. Where's the Heart stone necklace?" Sam asked. Two hours was not enough time for this. Dean and he were going to set a land-speed record for sex tonight. They never just went for an hour or two when having sex, ever.

"Here." Ellen said, holding it out and Sam slipped on the white stone necklace.

"So this thing glows when the baby is conceived, you do the blood thing and chant, and then it glows again when the blood is joined with the baby cells, then it just stops?" Sam said. They lead such weird lives. When was the tasty little tidbit ever going to be used again, let alone added to a journal someday? Sex in sacred circle, use weird stone to see if baby is made. Yep, not mentioning it ever again, never be relevant. "Can we cover with a sheet as we…do it?" The spell didn't say they couldn't use one to cover with.

"Yeah, a sheet will be used. Bad enough I have to hear it. Have no wish to watch pornographic sex between my sons, no, not that wish, never." Bobby sighed. This was going to be awkward.

"Get your butts in gear!" Ellen shouted from upstairs, "The eclipse is starting."

They ran upstairs and carried the mixture with them and a knife.


	35. He's Pregnant!

The boys poofed away their clothes and got under the sheet. A small mattress lay in the middle of a large sacred circle, with candles burning in five places to keep the power in. Bobby cut Ellen's hand and then his own, applying the mixture to each cut, burning it and making their eyes water. Damn that hurt!

The boys lay on the mattress and looked at each other…and forgot the others were even there, lost in each other, desire taking over as it always did. Both men were hard now and kissing, moaning and panting for more. The Singers looked like they had just swallowed a really bad lemon, whole.

Dean slid into Sam, after magicking lube in and prepping him carefully but thrusting deep and hard into him, fucking him faster and faster which did speed up the sex but also made Sam become wanton and moan like a porn star immediately as well. Dean decided he liked it this way. Fuck what the others were thinking of them. They both concentrated on wanting to get pregnant and on it being a girl while enjoying each other's bodies at the same time.

He gave into the lust that Sam created in him whenever he got like this, talked dirty to him quietly and felt them both propelling close to that particularly favorite cliff of theirs, until they came shouting and moaning each other's names, and words of love. Then the heart stone glowed brightly almost blinding them, both Ellen and Bobby placed their cut hand on Sam's stomach and chanted their way through something that felt like it was pulling the blood from their bodies, all of it, through their hands and left behind a warm sensation of completion as the blood absorbed through the skin and got to the baby cells as they divided. All of them sat up a little to watch as Sam's stomach glowed now, and then stopped.

They sat and waited for the stone to glow again, holding their breaths, hoping it worked. Then the Heart stone glowed again, brightly for the longest time then went out for good.

They removed their hands and noticed the blood on their hands and Sam's skin, was gone, none there at all. They also noticed that their hands were healed.

"Guess we're pregnant now." Sam said hopefully, and pulled Dean in for a kiss. "Now you should probably leave, I intend to fuck him senseless now or him me, not picky really." The others fled laughing at that. Yeah, they didn't want to stay for the whole show, thank you!

"Definitely you, then me. I'm not nearly done with you yet, Sammy." Dean growled playfully, kissing Sam's stomach with love. "Welcome to the world, kid, Daddy's waiting for you."

"Me too." Sam said stroking his stomach, feeling different already. He looked scared now.

"What is it, Sam?" Dean worried, what had upset him?

"Well, you always say I have a perfect body but I just realized I am going to be pregnant, not a little pregnant, a whole lot. I will be big as a house. Will you still want me?" Sam asked. He was going to look different soon.

"I'll always want you, Sammy, especially when you're carrying my kid in there. So proud of you, baby, so brave to do this. I love you, Sam, so much for this, for us." Dean kissed him gently and then harder. Sam lay back stretching that body beneath him, skin begging to be touched and worshipped. Dean smiled and trailed kisses up to his lips and kissed him again, then down his body, then to his groin where he made Sammy cum from his mouth alone before sliding back in and making love to him, for hours.

When he was done, Sam took him the same way rough then sweet, making him moan for him, making him beg for him, then making him cum for him hard, power wrapping around them each time, making it work between them as only it could.

They lay there sighing happily and listened to the quiet house until they found themselves laying on a blanket on top of the Impala, naked and spent, in a garden and surrounded by so many plants and flowers, tall hanging trees and other thing surrounded them.

"Where are we, Sammy?" Dean lay there, caressing Sam's chest, looking around. Neither wanting the leave the other's arms right now.

"Stratford Gardens" Sam said smiling, looking around. "We came here on my sixth grade field trip. You hid over there behind those bushes watching me the whole time, protecting me. I remember you followed me the whole time, it felt nice having you here. It meant you got to see it with me; you didn't get to do many special things like that because of the hunting thing. I just wanted you to see something beautiful, just once, as opposed to what we saw every other day hunting."

"I did, I mean I do, have something beautiful to look at. It's you, Sammy, always you. I kind of wish we had felt these feelings before the god thing. We missed out on so much from each other and didn't know it." Dean sighed, as brothers they had never loved or wanted each other this way, and knew deep down if they had, it wouldn't have felt wrong. It would have felt right. If only they had felt it.

"I know, you make me feel so good when you touch me. I can't help but feel it wouldn't have felt wrong if we had felt this for each other then. I wish we had, too." Sam said kissing him softly, taking his hand, and walking through the gardens, looking at everything, not alone this time but with Dean, showing him the different plants and flowers, explaining them like he had wanted to do that day in the past. He had wanted to tug his brother from the shadows and walk through the gardens with him. He wanted to share this with Dean and, in a way, he had.

Dean let Sam do all this because it felt nice to do with him and not from behind a bush or tree. He had wanted to join Sam that day, too , but had hid so they wouldn't send him back to school or found out Dad wasn't home, they had been alone for a week that time. They would have taken them away from their father if they had found out.

"It's pretty here." Sam sighed. The smells from the many flowers calmed him and made him feel so happy now.

"Yes, it is." Dean said. It smelled nice too.

"Dean?" Sam asked and reached for him.

"Yes, Sam?" Dean answered going to Sam now, letting him pull him back to the blanket.

"Let's make love some more." Sam said smiling, pulling Dean on top of him, kissing him firmly but gently too.

"Yes, Sammy, always yes." Dean murmured before moving down that sexy body to do just that. Making love to Sammy always took a while. There was so much of him to love.

Later on, Sam made love to Dean. There was a lot of him to love, too.


	36. Pregnant Pauses

Six hours later, they left the room and headed out to the yard to sit on the hood of their Impala, wrapping up in a blanket to watch the eclipse.

"I'm going to have a baby." Sam said in wonder and joy, "Going to be a Father."

Dean pulled him closer and kissed him gently, letting go and cuddling him into his side, stroking his back as they returned to looking at the stars.

"Fathers, us? Hard to believe." Dean agreed, He was so pleased to be a dad and to be honest , the kid could do worse with a mom like Sam.

"Wonder what the baby will look like." Sam sighed, picturing their child and thinking it was going to be one beautiful girl.

"Like you, hopefully. So beautiful, Sammy." Dean reassured him while part of him hoped the kid would also look like Dean, too.

"And you." Sam said smiling now.

"And me. Sammy, you and me. It may look like us." Dean said.

"Could be twins, too. Too early to tell." Sam advised, twins were a possibility.

"More to love, bro, more to love." Dean promised, stroking his stomach again, eyes shining with love.

"Bobby and Ellen will be good parents." Sam said, knowing it was true.

"I think so, too." Dean said, it was true.

They went silent again, cuddled and watched the sky, and smiled.

In the back of the Impala, Dante slept peacefully and smiled as well. He had popped in to sleep between them and they had done that after getting out to watch the eclipse. He could bear them that far away. They were celebrating. They were going to be fathers.

Later on, they grabbed Dante and reappeared in the room, cuddling around him, looking at each other, and kissing next to him. Both were happy and content to be what they were.

"You can stay forever with us, if you want, Dante, we would like that if you decide to. Stay with us." Sam pleaded and the sleepy man nodded, brows furrowed, thinking in his sleep about what the god had asked of him. He wanted that but not sure if he should.

They had so much to deal with.

They were pregnant and going to be fathers.

Their greatest dreams achieved, thanks to the sleep man beside them.

Their world was complete. Surely they didn't need him, too.

Did they?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Ellen were doing much the same thing as the boys at that moment.

Both were ignoring the images of the gods fucking in front of them while remembering when the Heart stone had glowed, knowing they were going to have a baby of their own now, thanks to those gods. So maybe a little sex between them was worth the price.

They were going to parents in a few months. Sam would need them more now.

Their baby was in there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning both Sam and Ellen threw up at the same time and then laughed hard.

It was official, they were pregnant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	37. Moving In Pt2

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante came the next day, pulling in and carrying his bags.

He smiled at the boys and they smiled back, they had hoped he'd come back. They had missed him.

Clara had her bags as well. Bobby took the bags and showed her the room.

The boys helped Dante bring the bags in and took them to their room, which he would be sharing with them now.

Clara would take his old room.

Dante couldn't bear to sleep without them anymore now. He needed to be near to them and Sam would need him now that he was pregnant. Bobby,too.

Bobby just welcomed him home and told him that he was glad he had come back. Those boys needed him and he needed a home, not a string of motel rooms and a car, that was not a home. This house was. Dante couldn't agree more.

That night Dante crawled between his lovers and sighed happily as they embraced him freely. Both watching him sleep and kissing him gently. He was where he wanted to be, they had him where they needed him to be, here with them.

This was his home base now. He was still a Hunter but now he had home to return to, and lovers to hold him when he got there. He was loved there, by all of them.

It felt nice to have a home finally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	38. Winchester Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: Dante has moved in and finds himself wanting something he had never considered before. Will Sam and Dean be able to give it to him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want a date." Dante said one day, after Sam had pulled him into the pantry for a kiss.

"Huh?" Sam asked, surprised but not unpleasantly so. He hadn't done a date with their lovers before. Hell, he hadn't been on a date for years, even as a human, not since Sarah and New York, actually.

"I want a real date with you, both of you, well, one at a time, then maybe both, not sure. I just want a date, with food, maybe a movie, drive in would be great, too. A chance to romance a little, you can romance me, I can romance you. You do know that you two are my only lovers now, don't you? I tried to date others, sleep with them when we were apart. They just became you, your heads on their bodies. Hell, I had to resort to finding ones that resembled you two. That worked for a few minutes and then I couldn't…I had performance issues, that is to say." Dante hated admitting this, he was ruined for everyone else, except angels, he could have sex with one all night if he wanted to.

"So, you're saying you only can get it up for us, little old us?" Sam said, kissing up that neck, to that ear, he loved that ear! He whispered his words into making Dante hard and shiver as well.

"Yesss." Dante moaned and shook his head, smiling wryly at his pregnant lover. "Apparently It is now an obsession and less of an addiction really. Falling in love with you was not planned."

Sam looked like he had been hit in between the eyes with a hammer, a sledge to be exact. His eyes glowed with awe now. "You're in love with us?" He loved them that much?

"Getting there, might be already, never thought about it until now." Dante considered it and sighed, "Yeah, I guess I am. I'm in love with you guys, both of you. Don't suppose you feel the same?" Wow, was it really so hard to say, "Are you in love with me, you sexy man you?" Damn, he was gay now, or was it bi? He still wanted Dorian, so probably bi, at least for her. He only wanted the angels now, men again, and the gods, men as well. Yep, gay. Shit!

Sam saw his fear there as his thoughts swam in his head, and sighed, he was changing and it scared him. So he did what any lover would do. He kissed those fears away and poofed them to their room where Dean was. Dean saw his fear and kissed him, too. Both held him.

Dante looked at both of them and then looked down, eyes tightly closed. He was trapped in love with two gods who probably didn't love him the same way. He was so screwed. He felt the moisture in his eyes and fought it. They got the proclamation of love, but not his tears, not to see his heart breaking, no, he wasn't giving them that.

They knew his thoughts in an instant and hurried to ease them.

"We're in love with you too, Dante. So much. Why do you think we needed you to stay with us? None of the others do, we wouldn't dream of asking them to either. We had to ask you to. We want you here, and yes, it's because we're in love with you too. We have been since the motel, or maybe after the apology, not sure when it happened. The truth is we love you, with all our hearts and need you more than we ever thought we would need any lover we have ever had." Sam said, love in his eyes, "Of course, we do love each other and the angels, and Dorian. We are kind of in love with each other but we are in love with you too , now. The others, well, yeah, we do love them, a lot, and not sure about the 'in love' part there. So much lust and stuff mixed in muddles the feelings. Yet, with you, you make our heart burst with it, we feel so happy when you're around. We are glad we didn't know about the others you tried to flirt and sleep with, we would have killed them on sight for even being that close to you. No one gets you but us, Baby, We are so in love with you. I am, and he is, ask him, look at him, Dante."

Dante looked at Dean and smiled, his love for Dante shown on his face.

"So in love with you, Dante, wanna date you too." Dean said, "We should make it a regular thing in fact."

Dante smiled widely and kissed them deeply, pouring his love into those kisses, peeling their clothes off and kissing Sam's baby bump lovingly. "Can I be a father to her too?" He stroked the baby bump lovingly, wanting to be a part of her life.

"Yes, you already are. You are her father, too. We want you with us forever, all eternity. We're yours, you're ours. You cheat on us, we will kill them and you, baby boy. We will." Dean said with hard eyes. "We won't tolerate anyone touching you but the angels, our lovers, and us. No one gets you but us."

"Show me." Dante said, lying back on the bed, his hand over his head, stretching that hot body out for them to see, his eyes hot with love and lust. "Claim me, finally and for all time, claim me as yours forever."

Both men moved up his body with their hands and bodies, light flowing from their bodies into his brightly, lighting his own with orangish flame. They felt their breath hitch and moaned at the pure warmth it created in them, the perfect peace there.

"Wow, what are you doing?" Dante moaned as well, his soul felt warm, larger somehow, completing itself in that light.

"I believe we are marrying you. Our souls are marrying each other, that is to say." Dean explained then had an idea, "Would you marry us, in real life, or is that too much?" In private, sure, but public, maybe not.

"I would love to marry you. With a minister and all that stuff. They won't let me marry both of you, would they?" Dante wondered, loving the thought of it.

"Then marry Sam in public in a ceremony, then we'll do a private one here, for me and you." Dean smiled, "The others can return the favor this way. You're going to be our husband, legally if you do this. You sure?"

"Positive, I want to marry you, be official and everything. We can invite the angels, that would make them happy too." Dante smiled, kissing them each hard, and loving the thought of forever with them, never apart, he wanted that. "My husbands, it sounds great."

"Not great, perfect." Sam said, and Dean added, "Yes, perfect."

"Now weren't you claiming me or something here, I seem to have shrunk with all this talk. You need to fix that." Dante teased, stroking them softly, licking his lips. "How about we do each other? I want to suck too."

"Oh, baby, we really do _love_ you now." Dean purred, kissing those lips and letting Sam take a turn.

"Not enough to start the sucking apparently." Dante teased and the gods smiled, and Sam took the initiative, going onto all fours on top of him, his member over Dante's mouth, hard now. "No fucking him, fingers are okay, I want to suck you next, Dean, I mean it."

"Okay." Dean agreed groaning, Sam's ass was right there, so ripe for it too. He did lick a finger or two in preparation anyway, at least he could do this much. He was going to get Dante for this torture later. "Gonna get you back for this, Dante. You know I like to fuck him like this."

"Oh, you are gonna get me back, don't worry that sexy head of yours. You're gonna get me good." Dante said, "And, for your information, this is not a date. I still get one from each of you, no weaseling out of it. Wedding or no wedding."

"I know." Dean said, bending under Sam to kiss Dante and lay a brief kiss on Sam, hanging there looking so good.

"I know, too." Sam said, pushing his member to Dante's lips, and nudging them with the tip. His mouth took in the semi-hard member and sucked it hard, licking it and sucking it, bringing it to life again. He kept sucking it, up the vein, playing with the balls with his hand, the other stroking him as he sucked him, Dante was throbbing in his mouth now so close to cumming.

Dante was already sucking him, lips and tongue expertly licking and sucking him, bringing his hips thrusting down into his mouth, moaning around him, hands on his ass, grabbing it hard, one on his shaft, stroking it as well. Dean slid in a finger then another, fucking him hard with them, stroking the prostate each time, Sam moaned louder now, caught between fucking those fingers and that mouth of Dante's.

He repaid the favor by magically lubing up a couple of his own and sliding them into Dante, loosening him up and fucking him with them.

Dante moaned at those fingers inside him and thrust deeper into Sam's mouth, deeper and faster now, his control slipping at how good it felt with him sucking him that way, wanting to cum into that hot mouth, making up his mind to do that later on. He also felt the pleasure ripping at him now, wanting to be filled with Sam's member inside him, so good, so hard.

Sam was losing it too. Dante's mouth was bringing him so close to cumming, sucking him harder and deeper, so hot for him. He thrust faster into it now, the fingers in him making his pleasure spike almost out of control.

They abruptly stopped sucking, both sighing in disappointment until Sam pushed inside the man hard and they began fucking hard and fast, slow was not happening, they were both too close to cumming to think straight and do anything but be this way.

"Harder, deeper, fuck me hard!" Dante begged between moans and loud curses, Sam's name punctuating each one, demanding he take him brutally now! Sam pounded into him harder now and Dante moaned for more.

"Oh, yeah, baby boy, gonna fuck you raw! Make you cum for me, cum hard for me." Sam growled and groaned as his orgasms threatened to tip him over to cumming. "Cum for me, Dante, I'm gonna go now!"

Dante moaned and screamed his orgasms as they poured into him, calling his power, it came burning around him and hitting the god's power, tying that fire to their orgasms and pouring it into it as well. He came with a soundless cry and his head and body arched at a painful angel, impaling himself harder onto Sam as he came so that Sam came as well, his hips pinned by Dante's but cumming with fire and desire, their orgasms filling them, taking away their breaths and making them fuck through orgasm after orgasm until their powers returned to them and they collapsed on top of each other, moaning and panting from them.

"Wow!" Sam moaned afterward, in awe and wonder, "That was new. Gotta do that again sometime. Damn and …Wow!"

All Dante could do was nod and smile, so blissed out he was a puddle now.

"You broke our lover." Dean accused, his hand on Dante's shaft, so loose and limp, sighing in disappointment.

"Not broken." Dante gasped breathlessly, not able to move yet. "Need a minute, then we're doing that too, Dean."

Dean just grinned widely and nodded eagerly, that was so hot to watch. Dante noticed how hard he was so close to cumming the way he was. "Bring that here. Wanna drink you up, Dean." Dean came eagerly and put his legs on each side of Dante's head which he really couldn't move right now anyway if he tried. He pushed his member into that mouth, the lips and tongue drawing him in and fucked that mouth, Dante finding the strength now to move one hand to him to stroke as he sucked him.

Dean's head went back and his eyes shut against the pleasure of Dante doing that to him. "Relax your throat, baby boy, gonna go deep now, gonna cum soon!" Dante did and Dean fucked deep and fast into the long throat and came hard, shooting it deep into his throat, Dante swallowing it all, his teeth, tongue, and lips pushing out every last drop, moaning getting hard from it and cumming himself, into Sam's mouth, which had taken him in as soon as Sam saw him about to cum, too. Dante shot his orgasm deep into Sam's mouth now, letting him pull out every last drop of his own as well.

Soon they were rested and ready to go again, this time Dean on top of Dante, each taking each other in their mouth, sucking slowly then faster, fingers in each other, spurring their pleasure higher until they separated long enough for Dean to enter him, with one hard thrust and fuck him hard, their pleasure spiking further, coming close to orgasm again.

Dean stroked him hard while Sam sucked him hard as well, Dante watched them as they did this and his orgasm got closer, so close he felt like it was going to split him apart. "Oh, baby, too close, gotta cum soon! Pound me! Please!" Dante begged, needing that brutality to bring him.

Dean moaned as Dante tightened onto him painfully now, so close to cumming he could feel the man's need for it strangling his member. He pounded him hard and deep, god strength in each thrust and Dante came screaming his release into Sam's throat, hot and fast, moaning more as Sam drank him down eagerly, moaning as well. Dean came harder too from it all and they fucked through those orgasms as well, pounding them out and crying out each one with curses and each other's names.

They now lay there while creations fed them sweets, Dante included, Sam cuddling into the tall man's side after licking him off from all the cum there and kissing him hard.

"I love you guys. I really really do want to marry you two, for real, not just in spirit." Dante vowed and they came up to look down at him and kissed him again. "You have made me yours, you know that? Only yours."

"We're yours, too. Forever yours. We're going to marry you, baby boy. Soon." Sam promised, laying a head on his shoulder possessively. "Hate the thought of all those others touching you from before. The ones you used before finding out you really just wanted us. I would kill them if I knew who they were for just thinking of touching you!" Sam held him hard now, he was theirs! No one else's.

"Me, too. No one touches you again, Dante. I'll rip their arms off and beat them to death with them if they even consider it. You didn't get …well, naked with them, did you? They didn't …kiss you or anything?" Damn he didn't want to know this, why was he asking it then? It hurt to think of him with the others that way. He didn't want to know but he did too.

"No, no, never got that far. Kissing yeah but not like that. Nothing sparked. Got naked a couple times and tried but couldn't perform. I'm sorry. Don't hate me." Dante knew they would be hurt knowing this.

The hurt from knowing he had done that and the fact that those others had gotten that close to the man they loved pissed them off more than any demon ever could. They looked at him hard now, needing a promise, needing him know they were hurt by this but willing to get past it if he promised it.

"Never again, no kissing, no touching, no seeing that sexy body, no one but us and those in our bed, angels included. We never mention those others again that way, understand? Ours, yours, that's what we are now. Promise or we're gone." Dean spat, he meant every word. Others had got him, and he didn't like that, not at all. Sam felt the same way.

"I promise. It was always you, both of you. I forgot them immediately, only wanted, only loved you. Never mention them again, I swear. Can be without anyone but you two. My husbands, my loves. No one else, ever again." He swore and almost cried, they would really leave him if he didn't. He hated that thought, he needed them too much to lose them now. "Don't leave me. I'm sorry." His eyes pleaded with them to please forgive him, and he needed them.

"Never again?" Sam said softening under that look, wanting to take that look away.

"Only you." Dante promised, crying now. He couldn't lose them, just couldn't.

"Only us ever again?" Dean said, stroking his tears away, taking away that uncertainty.

"Never anyone but you two, never again, always yours alone." Dante promised again, love in his eyes.

"Just us. For eternity." Both gods nodded and kissed him deeply, letting him know they loved him and weren't going anywhere. Dante nodded, "Just us." and cuddled them closer, smiling now, they were his, and he was theirs. No one got to touch them either ever again.

"Can we do it this coming weekend? The marriage thing. I don't want to wait to belong to you." Dante sat up and asked, both gods nodded, this weekend would be perfect.

They headed downstairs to the others to tell them the news. All smiled like fools and didn't care, they wanted this. They would have this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you want to get married this weekend? All three of you?" Bobby said grinning, of course they would. He had seen this one coming since he had talked to Sam at the motel.

"Yes, that means we go ring shopping in the morning and you all plan the wedding. I want no orchids or blue either, this is my wedding no one else's." Dante said and turned to Sam, smiling gently, "I know you loved her and I'm glad you got to use your ideas for your wedding with Jess to create Ellen's but this is mine, I'm the bride here, or husband, however this works. I want it different, I want to know that you are thinking of me and no one else on our wedding day. I need this."

Sam smiled, kissing him gently. "You plan it, baby boy, I'll go with whatever you want. Just want to marry you, make you happy." Dante blushed and smiled widely now, so many ideas coming to mind.

"The way it should be." Dante kissed him gently and grabbed the paper, making a list and giving it to Ellen. "Let's start with this."

Ellen read the list then had a thought. "You need a license, Sam, a wedding license. We should do that while Dean takes Dante ring shopping. Who gets the name on the license? There can only be one on it." Her eyes went from one god to the other.

"Sam." Dean said, and shrugged. "He likes him best. I'm a really close second though." He said, kissing his fiancé softly.

"You're number one, too, baby." Dante purred and hugged him tight, Dean grinning into his shoulder.

They separated and talked some more.

Bobby answered one call and groaned after realizing what he had just done. It really sunk in after the fifth call asking when the wedding was.

The others watched him in dismay. Bobby had told Horace He had a wedding this weekend, the hunter asked whose, Bobby had said Dante and Sam were getting married legally, the hunter had asked if he could come to this one, too. Bobby had said sure.

One hour later, 20 hunters were coming. Two hours later, 35 were coming. At last count, Bobby calculated close to a hundred were coming. Everyone moaned and got dressed.

The license was easy, Sam came out grinning, waving the paper and kissed Dante hard in front of the courthouse, everyone gave them looks, some surprised, others disapproving, and some even applauded and took pictures, Sam asked for copies from them. They were given the guys addresses and told when to pick them up even. Dante grinned happily, taking the paper from him and reading it.

They didn't need a minister, one of the Hunters coming were already was one and asked to perform the ceremony.

Sam and Dante met the others at the jewelry store to pick out the rings. The gods got gold bands with 'Yours for Eternity, Sam and Dante' on Dean's, and 'Yours for Eternity, Dean and Dante' for Sam. Dante's was a gold ring trio, with a thickish ring in the middle with a 4 carat diamond in it that had a smaller one that snapped onto it for the ceremony. The ring caught every light and shined like a star every time. Dante groaned, no one would ever miss that diamond, ever. He might blind them but they would never miss it. It all but screamed, 'Taken, go away!'. Yeah, the gods were staking a claim there, and he let them.

They could pick up the rings in a couple days.

Dante wandered around the flower shop deciding on flowers, choosing dark red roses and deep purple ones with baby breath. The gods had to tell the cashier they would be back, they wouldn't. The gods would recreate the flowers for bouquets.

Blood red and deep purple were the colors too.

They were headed home when Sam's stomach got a lot bigger. He went from baby bump to three months size in a matter of seconds, thank goodness his shirt was baggy. When they got home they called the doctor and he shifted into Ellen and shifted her into him.

The doctor told 'Ellen' (really Sam) to lie down and she did an ultrasound with the goo. The magic hid Ellen's three month stomach as well. The doctor smiled happily at what she found and the other two were stunned. Triplets, he was having triplets. They dressed and paid for the visit then headed home.

Bobby sat down with a thud at the news and so did Dean.

"Sam, did you say Triplets?" Dean asked softly but not unhappily.

"Yep, triplets. They should be moving soon." Sam got a funny look on his face and ran to the bathroom, peeing then throwing up. Dean came up to him with a towel and handed it to him. He flushed the toilet and sat back groaning. The babies were moving now. It felt good but damn they kicked hard.

"Baby gods kick hard and symptoms will be more intense at beginning of the pregnancy." Ellen read from a book and Dean helped Sam back to his seat gently.

"It's not wrong." Sam said and watched a lump appear briefly on his smooth round stomach. Ellen went over and put a hand there. A baby kicked again, then another, then another. Now they all were doing it, active stinkers that they were. Everyone felt the kicks and laughed, including Sam, who also worried about his internal organs. They were going to kill him.

"Our babies." Ellen said and the others nodded happily. "It's only been a month, Sam, this keeps up you're going to be on bed rest soon."

"I know." Sam sighed rubbing his stomach gently, murmuring softly to the babies. He didn't want to be on bed rest. "That means you will be too." Elle blanched, she didn't want that either.

"We're trying to avoid that then?" Ellen said.

"Yep, we are." Sam said nodding eagerly. "I need to lie down, I think." Dean nodded and they vanished to the room, and Sam lay down, Dean tucked him in. "I may not sleep but damn I will be laying here for a while. A little tired is all." Sam did fall asleep then and a barrier of gold went up, and his god powers just…shut down.

Apparently god pregnancies don't make the powers explode out of you when they make you sleep. Good to know. Dean went down shaking his head and told them. They laughed and shook their heads. Of course they would shut down, the god powers were tied to the pregnancy so they worked with it rather than to getting out. They bet the babies used the power while Sam slept too.

Dean handled the platform and chairs, the tables, and other parts. He also called up the dark red and deep purple cloth for the aisles and to drape along the chairs, tables, and wherever their baby boy wanted it. He also kept pulling the man into corners and kissing him senseless at odd times. Both really enjoyed that part immensely. They also left Sam in the hands of Bobby and Ellen while they did it.

He had slept for two days now, off and on. There were sweets handy at all times now, he ate them constantly now, even during sex, usually off each other, which was steadily becoming their favorite activity. Sam loved that part best, too.

"I'm fine now. Let me go." Sam growled as Dean tried to help him down the stairs…again. Sam growled irritably at his lover, "I'm pregnant, not crippled. I can still walk down steps!" He jerked his arm from Dean's grasp and then stomped down the stairs. Dean immediately recovered and followed him to the kitchen.

"Stop hovering, Dean. Sit down and eat with us." Dante teased, pulling him down into his lap, nuzzling his neck, "Pay me some attention now. I feel left out." Dante could tell Sam was feeling smothered with Dean's overprotectiveness lately and tried to distract Dean so Sam could have some space. If this kept up, he was going to have a cranky groom on their wedding day. He didn't want that.

"I could do that." Dean teased back kissing him lightly, then apologized, "Sorry, Sammy, I am sorry about the hovering. I'm just trying to take care of you."

"I'm glad you are, just try not to do it so much, okay?" Sam said, leaning in to give him a kiss. "I'm just feeling moody lately, ignore it." He groaned and flinched again. They saw it and nodded, the babies were kicking again.

Ellen rubbed his back while dessert was finishing in the oven. She was cooking tonight, no magic allowed. She wanted to use her own kitchen, it was barely used anymore. The gods created food for them most of the time, and it was her turn to cook. Besides, Sam needed a home cooked meal tonight.

Sam relaxed now and his back hurt less under her touch, it took the pain away, include the headache.

"Thank you, Ellen. I needed that." Sam smiled now, feeling lighter now and the babies were sleeping, so he was happy. In fact, he was so happy he grabbed the other two and went to their room, removed their clothes with a thought, and descended on Dean first. His sex drive was much stronger now and the pregnancy had made it harder to control his libido lately.

He took him into his mouth and sucked him hard, tongue, teeth, and lips making him moan, his hand on his head guiding him deeper onto him. Sex with Sam was like this now, hard, hot, and demanding. Neither man was complaining really, Sam was hot that way. Dean came with a shout into that mouth and Sam drank him down completely, before lubing up and sliding in, roughly taking him and making the god moan for more and more.

"So good, baby, so tight, love you. Oh, Dean. You feel so good!" Sam moaned as he fucked him hard, and kissing him deep, both men moaning more now. "Love your body, baby, so much."

"Feel so good, baby, love you inside me. Fuck me harder!" Dean moaned, Sam was pushing him too close the edge, he would go soon.

"Cum for me, please, cum for me!" Sam moaned, his orgasm hitting him hard, impaling himself into Dean, Dean cumming hard as well, both feeling their powers making the orgasm into a ribbon wrapping around them, and through them. They felt the orgasms increase exponentially, and they came screaming over and over until the ribbon unwound them then returned to the gods it belonged to.

"Wow, Sammy, that was, yeah, that was…so wow worthy." Dean whispered softly, still buzzing from the power and the orgasms, flashbacks of the orgasms hitting him over and over again, him cumming again from them. "Do that again sometime." His head fell back on the bed, smiling and lost in lust again.

Dante grinned and slid into him now, taking advantage of his lust soaked fiancé and thrust in, fucking him deep and hard, slow then fast at the same as the flashbacks were happening. Soon he was going fast and brutal, lost in lust too.

"Dante, that feels so good, so good. Fuck me so good, baby! Fuck me through the flashbacks, it feels so awesome this way, it's like you're both fucking me at the same time, so great. Fuck me please!" Dean begged and Dante complied, making them moan and cry out as they both came over and over, Dante caught up in the flashbacks now thanks to Dean's power latching onto him and connecting him to them. They were lost in the lust of it together and neither cared to stop it.

They both lay there grinning wildly afterward and kissing frequently, touching softly.

"I like you like this, Dean." Dante purred into his lover's ear, "very much. So sexy and well fucked."

"Yep, you two did this." He grinned widely now, pulling Sam to his side now, kissing him softly. "You two have fucked me well and, may I say, I intend to repay the favor, on each of you, as soon as I can move without cumming again. Dudes, you broke me." He lay back and sighed, as another smaller orgasm hit him and he came with a small moan…again. "Can't move, you hot bastards you."

Two hours later, Dean was fine and not flashing anymore. He rewarded them with a kiss and a smile. "Thank you, guys. I really enjoyed that."

"We could tell. You looked very satisfied." Sam said and Dante nodded. Dean had to chuckle, they were so cute this way, so smug.

Dean tugged them both down and made them lay there. He grinned evilly. "Gonna take you both now, don't worry, it will feel good promise." Both men nodded stayed the way he put them, knowing this was going to be fun.

"Stroke yourself, Dante. I want to suck Sam first then you. Then while I suck Dante, Sam, you keep yourself ready for me. Finger yourself for me, Sam, you do the same. Wanna see if I can do you both." Dean ordered, then smiled, "Gonna make you both scream my name, you both look so hot!"

Sam chuckled and Dante laughed, "Yeah, we are. So let's do this already. I'm not screaming a name yet here." Dante taunted, and really really wanted to be sucked right then.

Dean chuckled, "Such a pushy whore, I see. Well, stroke already, baby boy, you're next." His hand took Sam's member and stroked it, lowering his mouth to him, taking him deep and sucking him hard, then using his tongue and teeth, slowing down to savor him in there. Sam tasted so good in his mouth. He took his time now, gently licking him, stroking him lighter, making Sam moaned and lift his hips.

Sam thought this felt amazing, so amazing. Dante's breathe was hitching now as he stroked himself, trying to go slow, so he wouldn't go before Dean got to him. Sam felt himself getting lost in what Dean was doing but saw Dante needed attention, too.

So he forced Dean to stop and said, "Go, I'll stroke myself, Dante needs you, too." Sam took himself in hand and stroked slowly, "I want to watch anyway." Sam grinned and Dean did too. He did like to watch, a lot.

So Dean went to Dante and began to suck him as well, the spicy taste of his skin was amazing, his power resided in his skin as well, he could taste it and it tasted so good he had to do one thing, try to drink as well. He quit sucking long enough to bite deep into Dante's thigh and draw blood, and drank it while he stroked him. Dante's blood was like liquid fire and lava like as he drank it, man, he tasted fucking delicious. He quit drinking and grinned down at his lover, "Gonna drink you down while I fuck you later. You taste delicious, Dante."

"I'd like that." Dante moaned as Dean went back to sucking him again, making the man moan and thrust up into his mouth, craving more of those slow and amazing sensations that Dean was creating with what he was doing to him. "You ever stop doing that, I'll never forgive you." he growled as he felt the orgasm coming and his head fell back, "Gonna cum, baby, gonna cum for you." Dante moaned and came shouting. "Dean, baby, so good, so good, baby, cumming, cumming for you! Dean!" He shouted Dean's name over and over as he came deep into Dean's throat, his cum tasted like fire and burned his throat as it went down. Damn, that man tasted good.

Dean went back to Sam and sucked him again, the way he did before, slow and gently. Savoring his taste, sucking him gradually harder, and making him thrust deeper into Dean's mouth again and grab his hair painfully, pushing him deeper onto him. He came screaming now, Dean's name, his name over and over, wrapped up in his orgasm that he pushed into Dean as well, wrapping it into his own power and sharing it with Dean so that Dean felt everything he was feeling. Dean came shouting his name as well over and over.

Dean wasn't nearly done with them yet.

"Suck me hard, both you. Gonna fuck you now." Dean teased and they came to him smiling and leering, He looked tasty, too.

"Stay still, baby, you're gonna like this." Dante said, kissing him hard and laying him down, Dante's hands and lips as well as Sam's driving Dean insane now. Both eagerly sucked him, one on his balls and one on his shaft, then switching places to give the other a chance to do it too. Dean would have chuckled if he could have managed it, they both found him so fun to suck they wanted to take turns doing it, damn if it didn't make his ego grow a few sizes anyway. He was going to reward them for that, oh, yeah, such a reward!

"Stop, please?" He begged, they were gonna make him cum soon but it was too late to stop, with a twist at the top of his head and both of them now sucking on the side of his member making him cum screaming their names, they took turns drinking his cum up and making his toes curl, as them doing that made him cum again, then again, and he forgot to breathe, then again he was immortal so breathing didn't seem to matter so much as their mouths and hands on him, and the way they kept making him cum for them.

They eventually listened and let him come down off the high all those orgasms enough to moan that they were amazing and he would make them do that again later as well. Both men laughed and kissed him, saying that he had to recover now, they needed fucking, remember? Dean laughed then as well, and held up a finger, saying he needed a minute. They shrugged and settled for cuddling up to their exhausted lover. They stroked his skin lovingly and took turns kissing him lovingly.

"I'm so lucky." Dante smiled and told him, told both of them.

"Yeah, baby boy, why is that?" Sam was curious what he was referring to, the sex, or them.

"I'm marrying the two best lovers on the planet, and I love them with all my heart." Dante said, nuzzling his neck.

"We love you, too." Dean said smiling happily, and nuzzled back.

"Never gonna get laid are we?" Dante teased, content to do what they were doing anyway.

"Sure we will." Dean said, kissing him softly, "Like I said, this may take a minute. I like holding you guys right now. It feels nice."

"I like it too." Sam said smiling as well, he cuddled closer and felt sleepy again. "Tired, baby. Hold me please." The babies were kicking again and he felt drained, they were feeding on his power again. He assumed it was normal for their god powers to work right later, the whole godhood thing needed the power to develop. "Babies eating my power again, they use it to develop their godhood and their powers, their immortality as well. It tires me out."

Dean leaned onto him with both hands, Dante did too.

"That's okay, baby, we can help feed them." Dean and Dante looked at each other and nodded, pushing their powers into Sam, toward the babies. They felt the babies pulling on their power and they let them, freeing their control on them so the babies could feed as much as they needed to and not drain Sam again. A few minutes later, they didn't feel the pull anymore, they felt love fill them, the babies were sending them their love through the same channels they sent their energy to them. They loved them.

Sam pulled them to him. Dante lay on his left, Dean on his right. He let them get comfortable and asked, "Stay with me?" He felt less tired now but still needed a nap.

"We'll stay, baby, stay right here." Dean promised and Dante agreed, kissing his cheek as his hazel eyes shut under the comfort and stayed that way. He breathed softly and they smiled at that. Poor baby was exhausted.

Dante yawned and joined Sam in sleeping. Dean watched over them with a gentle smile and a kiss for each. The children had ate more of Dante's powers than his own, they had almost drained him as well. They like the fire apparently. It might be part of their powers then. Hmm, curious.

He placed a hand on Sam's stomach and sang to them, stroking it gently. He whispered to them, "We love you, babies. Love you so much." He felt a gently touch brush his lips on the skin there and knew they were telling him they loved him too. Hmm, they understood what other said, they could hear them now. They were intelligent already, they were awesome. "You're awesome, babies, so smart!" Another brush to his hand, they heard him. "Love you girls. Daddy loves you, both of us." He felt a little sad now. He would be giving them up forever here soon; he didn't realize he would miss them so much. He had assumed that they would be content watching them grow up human and safe but he hadn't counted on getting so attached and knowing that once they went to her, they would forget them. The babies wouldn't love them like they did right now. "Hey, do us a favor? When you go to the woman, don't forget us, okay? We're your Daddies still. We'll always love you. Don't forget us, okay?" Another soft brush to his wet cheek, they loved them, too. Maybe they wouldn't forget them after all. "No matter what, we're still your Daddies."

Dean lay his head there for a long time, watching the others sleep and spending time with his kids before they weren't his anymore. He lay there and he cried.

It was going to hurt giving them up this way. It was going to hurt a lot.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, when the others woke up, they went down to see the others. Now he sat on the porch, crying again. Hiding.

He heard steps on the porch now and turned to see Ellen standing there, looking at him with concern.

"Hi." He said, wiping his eyes and composing himself.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Ellen asked, taking his hand. Dean had been down for days now, something was bothering him. Sam too.

"Nothing." Dean said. He couldn't tell her, they had agreed to do this and this didn't change anything.

"Don't seem like nothing." Ellen said, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "Come on, tell me."

"It's the whole baby thing." Dean said feeling the tears coming again, "I guess we didn't think…"

"Think what?" She asked and he shook under his tears now. She waited until he stopped and hugged him close. "Dean, thought what?"

"Well, we didn't think that them forgetting us would hurt so much. You see, you will be their parents, they'll call you Mom and Dad. We'll just be Sam and Dean, Sex gods, they happen to live with and train with. We won't matter anymore. They won't love us, like they do now. We didn't think we'd love them so damn much right now." He cried harder now and she held him, soothing him, "It's going to hurt letting them go."

"Oh, sugar, you're not letting them go. They'll be right here with you. They'll love you, too. We'll tell them when they're old enough to understand, if you want them to know about who you really are to them, if you want. They'll know about you then too. We need you to help raise them anyway. Hell, if they know you now and are as developed as you said before, they will already know who you are and love you anyway. Just that they'll love us, too. You guys will be with them the whole time." Ellen said, knowing it was true.

"They won't be ours." Dean said, tears in his voice.

"Yes, they will. They'll always be yours, never ours. We just get the privilege of raising them. You get the privilege of eternity with them. Our time with them will be so short compared to yours. So please don't worry, they will be ours, all of ours for a time." Ellen said, making him look at her now with a hand on his face, "We'll raise them together, okay?"

"Together, as in we get to be parents too?" Sam said as he came to join them, he had heard the whole thing. He nudged Dean, "I felt the same way. He just said it for us." He smiled softly now, eyes pleading with hers. "Did you mean that we get to be part of parenting too? We'd like that."

"Of course, you will be, you idjits." Bobby said joining them as well, leaning against the porch pillar. "You expect us to raise three little gods by ourselves. You have got to be kidding! We need you guys' help with that, we are going to be so in over our heads when those powers show up, hell, even before they show up. They're going to need all of us, including every last one of those angels of yours, to grow up even halfway well-adjusted and to keep their asses from hunting. Trust me, this is a hunter family. Keeping them from hunting is going to be a hell of a job unto itself. Nothing could keep Dean from it, and those kids are half him. This is not going to be easy."

"Maybe they can hunt until their powers show up. Like we did, we can hunt with them, keep an eye on them. That way, they have some experience with it and they can still quit once they become too god-like and have to quit, like we did." Sam suggested, and shrugged. If they couldn't keep them from hunting, maybe they could teach them the right way to do it along with how to be gods. It isn't like it could kill them, they would be born with immortality already in them.

"That makes sense, it would keep the rebellious factor down. Besides they may not want to hunt so there's that possibility." Jo said, joining them.

The others just looked at each other, and then her and laughed loudly, and pointed at the boys.

"Winchesters are born Hunters, it's in the blood. Their parents are both Winchesters. Winchesters have been hunters for centuries. It's what they were born to do. Trust me, it's gonna happen." Bobby looked at his sons and chuckled, "With them as Fathers, there's no way they won't be. You two practically guarantee it."

The boys shrugged and chuckled along with him. It was true.

"You should have said something before, Dean. We could have discussed it earlier." Ellen smiled.

"Didn't want you to think we changed our minds. We were still going to do the pregnant thing with you guys but we just wanted a role in it, just not be watching from the sidelines, you know?" Dean explained, "Thought you would resent us or take it wrong."

"Well, now you know." Ellen said.

"Hungry." Sam said, rubbing his stomach. He's wasn't hungry, the babies were.

"Dante! It's time again!" Dean called and Dante came running in a towel, he had been in the shower. Both men came to stand in front of Sam and put hands on his stomach. They closed their eyes and called their powers and pushed it into the babies again, felt the pull and let it happen, the babies would stop when they ready.

The others watched in awe as the two men glowed and the power flowed into Sam. Soon it was done and the glow went away, leaving the men standing there holding onto Sam's stomach. Dean bent and kissed it, murmuring he loved them. Sam rubbed as well, saying he did too.

They smiled at the sight then waited for an explanation.

The gods turned and smiled nervously. "I suppose you want to know what we just did, right?"

They all nodded and their eyes narrowed. Yeah, they wanted to know.

"Well, apparently god babies feed on god powers, like ours and Dante's Pheonix ones, during their godhood development, with their powers and the immortality. Only during the first few months though, during when Sam has to carry them, after that, they are just normal babies. We don't have to do this when they are in you, Ellen, honest." Sam explained then made tables of sweets appear, complete with pastries and danishes. He got up and groaned as his back twinged. Dean immediately went to get his food for him and Dante made him stay put, holding him to keep him comfortable. Ellen rubbed his back for him and Sam sighed as she did it, his back was aching now. "They are growing faster than human babies. They are heavier now. I feel about six months rather than two."

Dean handed him his plate and he smiled up at him gratefully, taking a bite of the strawberries and dipping them in chocolate and whip cream before eating them. He also drank the shake Dean had brought him and smiled again, eyeing the yard. Bobby saw the look and nodded in resignation.

They needed to work their powers again and this time it was their yard that was going to take the brunt of it.

"Go ahead, do your worst, just put it back the way it was when you're done." Bobby said.

"Good, I didn't miss the show." Came a voice and they saw Jodie Mills come onto the porch, making a plate for herself and smiling at Sam. "How's that god baby coming along, Sam?"

Yeah, they had told her all about themselves and what was going on at last week, she was fine with it.

"Thought about what you asked before." She said watching the yard become a roller rink and skates appearing at their feet. Music played now and they all chuckled. This was an interactive magic show.

"And?" Sam asked, they had asked her to take the mark, it would save her and she could enter the house with it.

"I'll take it." She said, finishing tying on her skates and letting Ash help her down the steps. Dean snapped his fingers and Dante was dressed now in a button shirt he liked and some jeans. Dante slipped on the skates as well as the others too.

They skated for an hour or two then Dean changed it to a dance club where a few of them danced as well. Then it was an oasis, and they all reclined by the pool of water drinking mixed drinks for a while.

Eventually, it was the yard again and Bobby had to smile. The power exercise had been fun today. They should do that more often. Dante pulled the others to the back for practice with their powers and Bobby watched their tire piles burn over and over, as Sam and Dean worked their powers, the new fire ones. Sam's fires didn't reach the clouds anymore. That was a plus. Dean's stayed small so that was good too. He was getting better at controlling them now. Then they practiced with weapons, mostly for Dante, who was still hunting and practice was a good thing. The gods called up monsters with their powers for him to practice on and he killed them every time. Later they helped retrieve some ingredients for Bobby for a hunter from other places, popping in and out most of the afternoon. They also answered phone with him, there were six in all so the help was appreciated. They put files together, while Dante and Sam manned the laptop doing research and finding cases for hunters.

Eve had left a big mess when she died, hundreds of new monsters were out there now and frikkin pagan gods were coming out of the wood work now and damned if everyone needed their help killing them, seeing as the Winchesters were the only ones that had ever managed to.

It was a bad time to be a monster or a hunter, depending on your point of view. Strangely enough, North Dakota was staying fairly monster free. Guess they had heard about the gods living there, and figured they would live longer if they stayed the fuck away from them. Who says monsters weren't smart. See, they had their moments.

Sam moaned and they turned to see him pass out, they all ran to him and grabbed him before he hit the ground. Damn, the babies were draining him again, still feeding. The two lovers pushed power into them and the babies let up when they were fed and went to sleep again. Sam was still out but they managed to lay him on the bed after popping him back to the room.

"Sleepy." Sam said and Dean held him as he slept again, letting his energy build again, both of their energies build. They were up to twice daily feedings now and it had only been two months. Sam took Dante hand, pulling him to him on the bed. Dante smiled as he lay down beside Sam and watched as Sam slept next to him.

Ellen and Bobby came in, eyes worried. "He okay?" Ellen asked, Sam could have been hurt.

"Nah, the babies need another feeding daily now. Like he said, they are growing faster than human babies, they need more food than them too, I guess." Dean explained, brushing a hair from Sam's forehead gently.

"It isn't hurting him is it? He won't die from this?" Bobby asked this, he was new at this god feeding stuff but passing out was not a good symptom. He knew that much.

"No, they just took too much of his power. He passed out that's all. Even if they take too much power, it won't kill him. He'll just need to rest to gain his energy back. The power is still strong in him, the babies feeding on it won't even dent that supply." Dean explained. It just tired him out.

"When I carry them, I don't have to feed them that way, do I?" Ellen asked, she didn't want to pass out either.

"No, it's just until the godhood stuff is fully developed, here in a couple months. After that, just normal pregnancy issues. You know, you should interact with the babies like we do right now. So they'll know you too. They understand everything we say and can hear us at all times. Come here and try it." Dean beckoned them closer. Ellen put a hand on his stomach and said, "Like this?" Bobby did it too.

Dean nodded, "They like it when we touch there." Then he did a hand motion, "Talk to them, tell them who you are." They smiled tentatively and began to explain who they were and what they were going to do for them.

They ended with "We're going to love you girls so much. We're going to be good parents to you, along with your Daddies. We are going to take such good care you." Ellen felt a gentle nudge against her hand and gasped, looking up at Dean, "They like us, I feel it."

"Yes, they do." Dean nodded, feeling better now. They weren't losing the girls, they were sharing them.

"Is it okay if we do this again sometime, just talk to them? It felt nice knowing they can hear us in there." Ellen asked, she sure loved those babies already.

"As much as you want." Dean agreed, "Except during feeding time, that could kill you."

They all agreed they wouldn't do that then, being sucked dry by your unborn children was not a good way to die.

"Thanks for including us in the parenting." Dean said smiling as they went to leave, "It means a lot to us."

"Thanks for helping us interact with the babies right now." Bobby said, "We didn't know they were developing that fast or we would have been doing it sooner."

"They just started doing it a few days ago. We were going to tell you this morning but well, the feeding and all distracted us."

"No problem. Dinner will be ready at 8pm, if you guys are up for it. Let him sleep in if he's not. We'll bring some up for you three if you don't come down. You just take care of him, that's all you have to do here." Ellen said and they all smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks for being okay with the weird new us, guys. It's nice not to have people freak out on us." Dante said. He loved those people. They were going to be great parents for those babies.

"Been dealing with weird all our lives. Not anything we can't handle." Bobby promised and they shut the door quietly so Sam wouldn't wake up.

An hour later, Sam woke up and looked at them smiling. They helped him sit against the headboard and he pulled them into a kiss each.

"Sorry, I didn't expect the extra feeding to kick in. Guess they ate too much that time." He rubbed his stomach chuckling, little brats he thought.

"Suppers at 8." Dean said, eying his pregnant lover and his dark haired one as well. "You up for an appetizer? Sam, you don't have to if you're still too tired or anything." Damn the man passed out and now he was asking for sex, boy, was he shallow.

"Actually, I would love that. Seeing as we didn't get to that part last time." Sam teased, moving to Dean's side, poofing away their clothes and applying rings to them. "I'm first, lover."

"Yes, you are." Dean assured him, kissing him deeply and touching his body, stroking him softly while Sam stroked him hard.

"Fuck me, Dean. Now." Sam moaned and got on his hands and knees, magicing in lube by Dean's hand, rubbing into him eagerly. Dean lubed up and felt Sam relax around him as he slid in, taking his time to go slow and easy before speeding up the pace, making Sam moan softly and beg for more. "Dante, I want to suck you, baby."

Dante came and kneeled in front of Sam now, and Sam took him into his mouth and began to suck him now. Dean fucked him harder now, but not too hard, he wanted to make this last. Sam sucked Dante a little harder now, picking up on what Dean was doing and playing his part. Each time Dean fucked him harder, he sucked Dante harder, keeping up the pace between them.

Dean eventually worked up a faster pace and deeper thrusts, making them all moan as Sam tightened around him but couldn't come any more than he could with the rings on. Dante was fucking his mouth now faster and deeper too. They all wanted to cum but didn't. When they all were brutally doing it and lost in their lust, they removed the rings and they all came as one entity, fucking and sucking through all four orgasms, shouting and moaning for each other.

Dante let Dean maneuver him onto him back and lift his legs to accommodate better access. He prepped him with lubed up fingers until Dante was so lost in it all, he could only thrust back on the fingers and beg him to take him now, dammit! Dean chuckled and slid in, Dante opening willingly and then pulling him deeper with the muscles in there. Dean moaned at how good it felt when he did that.

"Fuck me, baby. Been wanting you to fuck me all day, so badly! Please!" Dante wrapped his long legs around his waist and impaled himself over and over again until Dean caught his rhythm and fucked him the way he needed him to, deep, fast, and rough. Dean bent down and cut on Dante's neck with the knife from the nightstand, and drank him deep as he fucked him, like he had promised he would before. Dante thrust into him faster now, the blood drinking driving him rapidly over the edge, the liquid fire that was his blood making Dean pound into that fucking hot body of the man he loved.

Dean's head went back and his eyes clenched as he fought the orgasm and slipped their rings on, and then fucked his lover hard into the mattress and the man went wanton whore shortly after, moaning and writhing hotly beneath him, forcing him to eventually remove the rings and they came screaming and moaning a couple more times.

Then of course, Sam insisted on a turn, and fucked them both into submission, after some really hot sucking by both men and more than a little blood-letting to be honest, cutting and drinking Dante like he was his person milkshake and drinking Dean as well the same way making his desire become a keening need he could not ignore much longer, which made him forego careful and take them hard and rough until they came shouting his name over and over which made him so hot, he came twice afterward as well. Then Dante fucked them hard and fast, and fantastically as he could until they came for him as well, orgasms pulled through them all by his fire and their god powers combining once more and tying them together as Dean sucked Sam to orgasm while he fucked him hard, their power piggybacking their orgasms, tearing them apart and putting them back together as they came repeated and fucked through each one until the power was done with them.

They lay there sighing in contentment and smiled, kissing and touching in the afterglow of such amazing sex.

They then dressed and headed downstairs to supper, holding hands and smiling at each other, a lot. The others saw this and chuckled, knowing they must have had sex…again. Those men had more sex than bunnies, that was for sure. Bobby wished he had their stamina, Ellen would freak out, but in a good way.

"You feeling better, Sam?" Ellen asked, that passing out thing had scared her.

"Yeah, the babies do that sometime." Sam said waving aside her concern and digging into the fried chicken with hungry bites, the mashed potatoes already devoured. The other ate too, laughing and talking, mostly about the wedding.

"Last count, I got two hundred hunters coming, with their families. They want to be there, seems you all made a lot of friends when you hunted, especially you, Dante. They are happy for you, confused that you're marrying a guy but happy for you. Trust me, son, I made damn sure they knew that if they were going to judge you then they weren't welcome. None of them did, they just want to be there to congratulate you two. We need to do you and Dean's wedding before they get here though, since there's not really a license for that one and Horace is coming early to do it for you boys, all of you. He's cool with the two wedding thing, in fact, he offered to do it for you, Dean. That's why we need to do yours earlier. There's too much to do later."

"By the way, you two aren't the only gods out there. He's one too." Bobby said smiling.

"What? Which one?" They were surprised, to say the least.

"Horace, Egyptian god, Not sure of what. He left the pantheon of gods when people stopped worshipping them. Became a hunter and redesigned his life into that of a normal hunter. He felt you two at our wedding but said nothing. Said he didn't want to blow your cover. I think you scare him to be honest." Bobby said smiling. "Don't let on with the other hunters about it. He's still hiding his so he can hunt, he doesn't need them suspecting it."

"We wouldn't." Sam said, knowing how hard it was to be like them and hide it all the damn time so another hunter won't notice. It had sucked when they had to do that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday morning finally came and the house was buzzing with activity. The French maids cleaned the house from top to bottom. Ellen, Jo, Dorian, and Julia, Horace's wife, got the food ready. The boys whipped up what they weren't cooking and already had it set up.

The tables and chairs were all set up too. The cloth was draped, the flowers were all in place, along the aisles, on the house, in the house, and on the tables for the guests. The yard was of course made magically bigger to accommodate the two hundred some guests coming, including most of the town folks and Sheriff Mills. Sheriff Mills was Ash's date to it. They suspected they were dating but not telling anyone. She and he had that look.

Jo and Dorian laughed when Jodie came in with two trips worth of goodies, and told them the townsfolk would be bringing some too, and to leave a table or two free for those dishes. She also had the gods do the mark then and there for her, just in case, and admired it in the mirror, liking immediately.

The gods lined everyone one up in the wedding including the Sheriff who was also a bridesmaid for Dante, the bride, so to speak. The woman got nice two piece dress suits of deep purple for the skirts and jackets with dark red blouses underneath, Dante's choice of bridesmaids' dresses, the ladies were grateful. The men all got tuxes, Sam with tails as well as Dante, while the other got long ones of solid cuts.

First, Dean went to the front by Horace and Bobby walked Dante up the aisle to music, where they said their vows solemnly, eyes locked on each other's shining with love, and kissed at the end, after they said "I Do." Then they were introduced to the small wedding party and went back to work, creating waiters and bartenders, including fake catering trucks around the back to hide the fact that these were creations rather than real people.

The guests arrived shortly after, the townspeople first, who all hugged the grooms and congratulated them and got the tables loaded with food, the 'marks only' ward lifted now, so no one got hurt when they went in. There were about twenty of them. Then the hunters arrived, complete with wives, girlfriends, children, and other family members. The gods and the others were glad they had overdid it on the food, they would have enough for everyone now.

The angels arrived somewhere in the middle of it all and were promptly taken out of sight for some kissing and welcoming words of love. They brought gifts and those were put under the gift table and magically hidden. Sam's very pregnant body was now shifted to his before not-so-pregnant body for a few hours. They also took the time to feed the babies with their Pheonix and god powers until they were well fed, the angels joining in giving them power to feed off of as well. The babies soon slept again and they thanked their friends for giving the babies the angel feeding, they really didn't have to. The angels assured them power would nourish them well and it didn't hurt them to do it at all, in fact they had be given permission to help feed them from now on and not leave the gods sides at all now until Sam wasn't pregnant anymore. God wanted them to help Sam, these babies were going to be strong forces for good and he wanted to help the gods with the babies. They sent a thank you prayer up to him and God sent back a 'You're welcome.'

It was a nice thought them being there. In fact, they asked the angels to do an orgy later and they eagerly agreed. They had missed being in their bed lately, Heaven was helping with the new monsters a lot now and helping hunters as much as they could without being noticed, which is saying a lot since Hunters pretty much noticed everything.

Soon it was their turn to get married, both were really nervous and sweating like crazy. Sam went to wait by Horace and Dean walked Dante down the aisle to the small orchestra's version of 'Here comes the Bride'. They cringed. They never wanted to hear that song ever again.

Ash, Bobby, Hendrix, and the angels were lined up behind Sam while Ellen, Jo, Dorian, Clara, Jodie, and Julia were bridesmaids behind Dante. They all looked very elegant in the dark outfits, very chic. Both grooms wore black and white tuxes, Dean's had tails like Sam's, he was a groom too and Sam had insisted he got them too, screw what others may think.

Horace performed the ceremony with style and both grooms were glowing and smiling happily as they said their vows and signed the marriage certificate and waited until Horace signed it as well. Sam slipped on Dante's ring, attaching it to the diamond engagement ring and magically welding them together without anyone noticing it but Dante, who stole a kiss from him when he did it. Sam smiled into his eyes and then they were announced as husband and husband. They kissed then, keeping it brief and then the party started, cake was cut and food was devoured.

So many hunters hit on Jo and Dorian they were considering pretending to be lesbians to get them to leave them alone. Clara was in the same boat. Hendrix had mercy on Dorian and danced with her, whispering naughty things in her ear and they kissed on the dance floor. Hendrix had waited long enough to make his move but he had finally done it. She was going to rape him in Vegas tonight. He was so not going to walk straight for a week when she was done with that gorgeous black man.

Clara and Jo found a couple hunters they were friends with to pretend to be their dates and soon they were safe. Most of the wives, girlfriends, and kids of the hunters milled about, talking to the girls, to the grooms, to the angels who some of them knew from before on hunts, and the Singers. No one suspected the gods were anything but human and they liked it that way.

It was late when the wedding guest started leaving, after they had got their case files, spells, spell ingredients, research files, and other things from Bobby. Most were thankful for the boys' help these past months. They had been fighting pagan gods and freaky new monsters lately and those boys and Bobby had told them how to kill them. It had worked every time and they were grateful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, they got married and, boy, were they happy. Both boys got their man and they got laid, great times, great times! We just have to see where they go on the honeymoon, bet that will be interesting…wonder what they can get up to there, too? Hmm…

Please review if you like it, please don't flame.

I realize this is smutty and can read as PWP most of the time. My inner demons are nymphos apparently and really like inspiring me to write this story. If this is not your thing, please disregard this storyline, it will stay this way, you know how those demons are, they never stay gone long.

I think I am addicted to my demons…and the Winchesters but hey I could do worse, lol!


	39. Honeymoon In VegasWinchester Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchesters begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: Well, they are off to Vegas for their honeymoon, everyone is invited. Let's celebrate with them, shall we?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon after it was time for the honeymoon. They all popped into the limo place and paid for their limos, the Singers, Hendrix and Dorian were in one, Dante, Dean, and Sam were in another, Horace, Julia, Clara, and Ash were in another, and in the last one, were the angels, all four of them.

They headed to the casino hotel, the gods giving them each about a million to play with at the casinos with the promise of more if they needed it. They rented the whole top floor of the motel, all of the high rollers suites were on that floor, just enough for everyone.

They all had a nice dinner in a private banquet room and headed to the casinos. The gods were distracted by their lovers the whole time walking by whispering naughty things in their ears and walking away. Both gods refused to leave Dante's side however, kissing him every chance they got and each other in between. Soon they headed up to their room, after ditching their personal assistant the motel had assigned to them for their stay to tend to their needs. The others each had one, too. They ditched theirs too.

The angels popped into the room and they all undressed quickly. The room was instantly soundproofed and the bed made much bigger. The gods made love to their lover now husband, slowly then faster until they came shouting each other others names then took turns until Dean and Sam and Dante had made love to each other several times over and came shouting each other's names along with several very dirty phrases. Then they took an angel or two and paired off with them, fucking them slow, fast, and sometimes less than gently, until they came shouting as well then switched positions.

"Oh, Michael, you feel so good." Dante moaned as Michael thrust deep into him, building up steam and taking him harder now, so close to cumming, his ring holding it back, his head back and his body arching. Michael moaned and fucked him harder seeing that sexy body writhing beneath him that way.

At the same time, Sam was being fucked by Gabriel and in the same boat, so close to cumming and not able to, not yet, at least. Gabriel kissed him deep and hard, stroking him as he fucked him, matching his stroking with his bodies thrusts into Sam. Both so needing to cum and not able to.

Dean was being fucked by Balthazar while fucking Castiel at the same time, Balthazar's thrusting deep and hard into him driving him just as deeply into Cas's tight ass, all so ready to cum but unable to, the brutal fucking making him writhe with desire, making Castiel into a wanton whore beneath him.

Their power wove through all of them, pulling their souls and orgasms with it, tying them into one being like it had done before and they could feel what the others felt, each person felt and saw themselves as all of the others at the same time, their pleasure their own, their orgasms theirs as well. Those on top felt and saw themselves as their partner as well and drove them beyond any thought, just spun and spiraling deeper into the black hole of desire the Pheonix fire and the god powers had them trapped in and that they wouldn't have tried to escape even if they could have. Moans, hitched breaths, groans, and slapping flesh filled the room, resounding off the sound proof walls, making it hotter and hotter as they fucked uncontrollably.

"Oh, fuck, wanna cum for you, baby, cum for you!" Dante screamed as his pleasure ate him up and made him writhe harder beneath the angel. "Fuck, Michael, you angels fuck me so good! Oh, make me cum angel man, fuck me hard and make me cum for you, cum inside me, Castiel, oh baby, cumming for you!"

"Gabriel, baby, fuck me harder, so hot for you, missed the feeling of you inside me, so good inside me, wanna cum from you fucking me, fuck me harder please! Gonna cum for you, lover, oh, baby, cumming, I'm cumming! Cum with me, Gabriel, cum with me now!" Sam moaned loudly and Gabriel's body became a blur as he fucked him, making Sam scratch at him and scream out his pleasure in curses and Gabriel's name.

"Oh, Dean, so good, fuck me so good, oh, I've wanted you this way, been too long since you fucked me this way, oh, fuck me harder. Yeah, that's it, pound me, lover, I want you to …oh, yeah, don't stop, gonna cum now, cum inside me, Dean, so ready to cum!" Castiel shouted, panting and head flying back.

"Bal, so good, fuck me, slave , love it when you fuck me, baby. Gonna make me cum, cum in his ass, you cum on mine, fuck me harder, Bal, fuck me like you mean it, make me your whore, make me cum for you! Harder, fuck me harder, faster, baby, faster!" Dean moaned and shouted.

"Dean, baby, so good, so tight, wanted to fuck you so bad! Love that ass around me and on me. Feel so good, Dean, gonna make you cum, I'm so close! Wanna fill you up with my cum, lover, oh, Dean, yes yes yes! Cumming in you now, cum for me, master, cum for me!" Balthazar shouted as well.

With all that pleasure running through them, the power pulled them apart, put them all into one person and their orgasms into one tidal wave of an orgasm, made up of all of their souls and pleasure and removed the rings, making them all come at the same time, orgasms tearing them apart, letting them feel all the others cum as if it were them themselves doing it. This made them cum again and again, until everyone had cum.

Then they did it all again and again, until all the angels had fucked the gods and Dante, as well as each other repeatedly, for two day they fucked solid, never tiring, letting the sex eat the time and all thought but that of each other. The babies fed as often as they wanted from the power passing through Sam, as it passed through them when it passed through him, this fed the desire, the lust, the want, and the love they all shared for each other.

At the end of the second day, they lay there on the bed watching Sam and Dante sleep, babies sated from all the power they had ate as well. The next morning they came out for breakfast with the others after asking them if they wanted to join them. The others teased them about the days and days of sex but also teased they wished they had that much stamina too. At least their wives would be happy. The wives in turn threatened to run away if they had as much stamina as the gods and angels, they would break them for sure.

Hendrix and Dorian were inseparable so the other figured they had finally had sex. They even told Hendrix he had taken long enough to do it, Dorian had been waiting weeks for him to make the move. Victor looked at her and nodded, he had made her wait a while. She in turn said it was well worth the wait, he had made her a puddle, and had let her use the cuffs during it too. He showed her bite mark and smiled. She had drank him during the sex and it had felt fantastic. She was going to have to do it again.

The boys and Dante kept touching, feeding each other sweets and food, and kissing hard throughout the meal, ignoring the 'hey, we're eating here' comments from their friends along with the 'knock that off, didn't you get enough of that the past two days?' to which they replied without breaking eye contact with each other, 'Never get enough of him, never' to which several pretended to die painful deaths while gagging from how sugary and sappy they were being at the moment. Except now they had managed to persuade Hendrix to kiss Dorian in the same way, Horace and his wife the same way, and the Singers as well, decided to kiss each other senseless as well, making Castiel and Gabriel to do it too.

After breakfast the kissing couples headed back to their rooms to finish what they started and hours later emerged, smiling widely and pointing at the very satisfied looking Sex gods like it was their fault they had to fuck their partners and wives into puddles. They grinned and kissed each other again anyway and suggested they see some of the shows in town, Dante wanted to see them, so did most of the wives and several of the angels. They all agreed it sounded fantastic and so they all went together. Ellen and Bobby permanently taking a place by Sam to touch his stomach in the limo between shows and meals, talking to the babies and feeling it kick, laughing and loving spending time with them, Dante and Dean taking turns sitting on Sam's other side, feeling the babies kick too. Sam glowed and smiled widely, rubbing his stomach as well.

"You are a beautiful mother, Sammy. Love you carrying my babies, lover. Love you like this, want you like this. If they weren't here, I'd be fucking you already, baby." Dean whisper so only he could hear and nibbled on his ear at the same time.

"Next time, we will be alone, Dean, I'm gonna hold you to that." Sam said back and then shifted into non-pregnant form as they headed to the next show, the cirque thing with sand apparently. It was a good show and afterward the others rode in another limo for one trip and Sam made Dean keep his promise.

Their clothes poofed away, and Sam slid down to his hand and knees, arching his ass up to Dean, who lubed him up and slid in, fucking the perfect ass like he had never done before, Sam's moans were muffled around Dante's shaft which he sucked hard and Dean fucked him, brutally pounding into him, Dante impaling himself deeper and deeper into that hot mouth and that deep throat until they both came shouting their orgasms not once but three times, fucking and sucking through each one just as hard and brutal as the last. Afterward they caressed Sam and kissed that lovely body of his with the lips and hands, worshipping him with their bodies and their eyes until they reached his mouth again and again to kiss him gently and slowly.

They ended up stroking him through another orgasm from all the touching and worshiping, Dante drinking every drop and Dean taking some as well, not wanting to waste a single drop of Sam's cum. Then they kissed him again as they magically redressed and cleaned themselves up, telling Gabriel he could lower the privacy guard now, which made him chuckle merrily. He had known they were going to fool around in the limo so he had chosen to drive them this time, he didn't want them bothered by nosy mortal drivers while they did it.

Besides he had jerked off twice now to the sounds of them fucking and cumming and damn it was hot to hear them do that! They were stuck in traffic so it wasn't as if they were going anywhere anyway.

One show later and one meal gone, they headed back to the casino to play. They made a fortune that night. Bobby was up the three million, Ellen four million, Jo was up to three million as well. The others were up into the five million range already. The gods had a few million so far also. Not one of them had used magic to win or cheated. They were just that good at it.

The next day they popped back home and got back to their routine. They were glad to be home, even if that meant a few million dollars richer for it. The poor casino had nearly wept when they left, with joy of course. They had tried to catch them cheating somehow but weren't able to so they were grateful when the large party of people had announced they were checking out now.

They couldn't get rid of those people fast enough. They had taken a ton of their money and had rarely lost. Very few won in Vegas but they had, they had won big time! They gave Bobby all their money to put into his Cayman account he kept for such situations and headed upstairs for Sam's nap and some sex of course. They left breakfast and sweets on tables for them downstairs, should they want it. The three men went up only, the angels stayed to keep the others company. The Winchesters wanted alone time with their husband now and the others didn't mind at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, go figure the Hunters and the others would take the casino for that much money. It's not like they do it for a living anyway. Oh, wait, they do! Lol!

That was the honeymoon and they had fun, and lots do sex, too. Who knew beds came that big? Where do we find them, cause, really, I could use one!


	40. Life After Marriage

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: They're home now and life is moving on now. Dante has a hunt and Sam doesn't like that. Think they will fight? Probably. But then making up is the fun part of fighting, don't you know?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My husband, I like the sound of that." Dante sighed, kissing Sam hard and then Dean. Both men began to touch him now, hands and bodies rubbing into his.

"Our husband." Dean said, sucking on that sexy neck…again. He loved to suck on that neck. Sam kissed down that hot body of his now, biting his nipples hard and sucking on them. "Mine!" he growled.

"Mine!" Dean growled, biting and sucking on the spot behind his ear, making the man moan even more.

"Fuck, baby, that feels good!" Dante groaned as Dean took a nipple as well, now they both were nipping them and using their tongues and mouths to suck on them. Dante moaned in pleasure at that, arching into those mouths, those hands wandering over his hot skin, burning for them, "I love you both so fucking much, you make me feel so fucking good, so hot for you now." Dante moaned more as they kissed and bit down his body now, knowing where they were headed and moaning in anticipation as they did it.

Dean sucked him first, while Sam prepped himself for Dante, on all fours, ass where he could see what Sam was doing. Dante got up to where the luscious ass was and proceeded to tongue that hole, circling it then going a little way in, rotating his tongue in there then outside it again, driving that tongue in and rotating it, then thrusting it in and out of it, using his hand to hold the cheeks apart. He got so lost in what he was doing that he didn't hear Sam moan loudly for him to fucking never stop eating his ass that way, fuck him with his tongue, to lick that ass, and oh, how fucking good he was at it and to never fucking stop!

Then Dante slid in and fucked him slow and easy, then hard and fast, making Sam moan loudly for him, curse and talked dirty to him.

"Fuck this ass, baby, love to fuck your ass! So tight, so hot, wanna fuck you, Sam, make you cum for me, cum for me, lover, cum for me, never want to stop fucking you, Sam, never stop, !" Dante came shouting and Sam came with him, shouting his release as well, over and over until they were done cumming from the feel of each other like that.

Dante let Sam move but stayed where he was as he felt Dean rubbing his tongue into his ass as well, licking it, tonguing so well, taking his time to explore his ass with that tongue of his, such a talented tongue that Dante came from Dean tonguing him alone then hardened again as Dean fucked him with his fingers widening him, and then sliding in balls deep, making both men moan and feel the pleasure fill them at being that way. Now Dean fucked him hard and deep, not brutal yet but getting there, so close from the fantastic feel of tonguing Dante and for Dante from what need that tonguing had created in him, to be fucked and taken rough, to cum now. Both of them rushing toward that cliff and Dante tightening ass muscles pulling him deeper into him over and over.

They came with shouts and pants, hitching breaths and kisses, both men spent afterward, the sex satisfying and mind blowing to say the least.

Dante however wasn't done yet. He turned Dean over and tongued that gorgeous ass of his as well, making him writhe and moan helplessly beneath him and moaned even louder when Dante pushed in and made slow love to him, taking his time to gently stroke him as he made love to him, only gradually increasing his tempo and doing little hip twists to nail his prostate every time he thrust into him, stroking that spot as first, and a long time later, pounding into it, slamming into that bundle of nerves over and over until he shook with the need to cum and both men came screaming their orgasms repeatedly until they stopped and collapsed from the really hot sex they had just had.

"I could fuck you guys forever." Dante happily sighed, "Hell, I could live with you fucking me for all eternity too. I'm not picky. Love fucking you_,_ babies."

"Good, cause we intend to do just that for the rest of our lives, fucking each other and you, whichever happens first. We can live with that." Dean sighed in contentment as well.

"Damn you're good at that!" Sam said smiling happily.

"Yeah, Dante, you are really good with your tongue in our asses, so good at that, love that tongue." Dean agreed. The man ate ass like it was an ice cube and he was dying of thirst, damn he was good at that!

"I suck good too, and fuck good, don't forget that part." Dante reminded them and they nodded happily.

"Fuck and suck so damn good, baby." Sam said, pulling him close, going to kiss him now.

"You make me melt and spread for you so damn fast it's scary!" Dante said just as enthusiastically. "The way you kiss should be illegal. It's so damn good, never been kissed so good before!"

"Plan on us doing just that for all eternity, baby boy. All for you, Dante, all for you, baby boy." Dean promised.

"Yeah, just for you." Sam promised as well, moving closer and rubbing his member into Dante's hard, making him moan for more. "In fact, we want to do them again, to you, and you do them to us, baby boy, right now."

Dean lay on his other side now, rubbing himself between his ass cheeks, hard and finding friction, making Dante melt with want and need. "Show you how much we want you, baby boy, how much we love you." He sucked and bit along that shoulder, drawing blood and sucking on it, loving his taste, that taste inflaming him further. "Want you, lover, want to make you cum for us again."

"Make me cum for you, please!" Dante begged and moaned as they rubbed into him harder.

They smiled, and kissed him hard and deep, then did just that.

They made him cum for them, calling their names like a prayer every time. They came for him, as he took them over and over again, with tongue, and shaft. He came from their hands on him and their hearts in his. He came with their blood in mouth. They came with his in theirs.

Then somewhere in the middle of it all, their hearts and souls connected again, and they belonged completely to each other. Just the way they knew they always would be, for all eternity, together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante was on a case, Incubus in Detroit. Clara in a booth nearby, keeping an eye out. He hadn't smelled the bitch yet, so she wasn't here…yet.

It had been a week since he left on this damn hunt, and three victims later, he finally found their hunting grounds. He had been summoning his husbands at night to sleep with him but they couldn't stay and sex wasn't happening, Clara was sharing the room and they got too loud when they did it, so they had to wait.

The gods were so horny for him that they were ready to find the succubus for him, just so they could kill it fast and fuck their baby boy into the mattress. Sure, it was a bad reason but it was riveting one as well, as far as Dante was concerned. He needed fucked and he needed it now! He ached to be filled with them until he came shouting their names, over and over. Only instead he had to lean into a bar, a gay bar, surprise surprise, with his wedding ring around his neck, pounding out the reminder of where he'd rather be. Not putting his ass out where the succubus would notice it, not his idea, no way.

He had been come on to more times than he cared to count, grabbed by strange hands (which he wanted to break if he ever found their owners) and had a ton of numbers to throw away after. His only solace was that if his husbands came in and saw how these jerks were acting with him, there would be a homicide on their hands. Yeah, his husbands were beyond jealous, they were pretty psychotic as far as others touching him in any way at all, especially grabbing his ass. Yeah it was good they weren't there, it _so_ was.

Suddenly he smelled it, sulfur, the succubus was here, right behind him, probably grabby too. A hand grabbed his ass. Yeah, it was grabby, he groaned internally. He prepared to seduce it outside and then kill it, when he smelled chocolate, dark chocolate and gun powder, and motor oil. He groaned now. He knew that smell too. He heard the scuffle behind him and the hissed, "Get your filthy succubus hands off my husband!". He turned to see Dean holding it's hand in his, twisting it painfully, making it snap loudly, broken. Shit that had to hurt. Yeah, they were psychotic that way, his husbands. Funny thing was, they _both_ were like that. Good thing Sam hadn't come with him, poor creature would have been dead already.

They popped outside and Dante pulled his knife out, coming toward them as Dean did his best to break more of the creature's bones, especially in the arm that had touched him.

"Hi, baby." Dante said, kissing him hello and smiling now. He had missed him!

"Hi, lover." Dean purred, eyes on him now, burning with lust now. He wanted this man _now._

"You really should be careful who you grab in a bar. Their husbands might be jealous, a bit like mine." Dante warned, sliding the knife against its skin, preparing to kill it. Then get Dean to fuck him into a wall. Yeah, this wall would work, fuck, would it work!

"Gonna fuck you, kill him, then you. You fucking Hunter!" The succubus growled.

"Name's Dante. Dante Winchester. That's my husband, Dean, Dean Winchester, I assume you know him right?" Dante pressed the blade in a little, saw its fear but not of the blade.

"Winchester? The god?" It whimpered, it had chosen badly. All the evil things were avoiding those gods, knowing their joy in killing them and their powers. He had to pick the god's own mate for a snack. He was _screwed_!

"Yeah, that's him. He's right there. Say hi, Baby." Dante teased coldly.

"Hi." Dean twisted its up upward now, a loud crack echoed along the alley, a scream following it, whimpers too.

"Yeah, you're screwed. Then hopefully I will be too. Right against one of these walls and wherever he'll screw me. I haven't been laid in a week because I had to find your stupid ass and I am so horny I just want to kill you so he can fuck me now." Dante growled and got hard at the same time. "So this is _your _fault, say you're sorry." He cut a line down its chest and it cried now.

"Sorry, so sorry!" The creature pleaded, and Dante smiled evilly, eyes sliding down Dean's body, seeing how hard he already was for him. He wanted to suck that hard length right _now_.

"Not sorry enough." Dante slid his knife into its heart and it died, sliding down the wall, Dean turning it to dust so the body wouldn't be found, just in case.

Dante looked at Dean and put the knife away, he'd clean it later. "Now about that screwing…" He leered and found himself turned into the alley wall, with his pants jerked down to his knees, and heard Dean's doing the same. He pressed his ass toward his husband who rubbed into him back, both moaning now. "Fuck me now, don't care about the lube or the finger shit, just fuck me!" Dante growled impatiently.

"Baby boy." Dean moaned and spread those cheeks and thrust in, Dante relaxing as much as he could for him, ignoring the burning and letting the fact that he was finally being fucked fill him with joy…as well as Dean's very hard member, drilling into him at very fast and brutal pace. He moaned louder as Dean kept fucking him, never wanting him to stop, feeling his orgasm coming fast but not wanting to cum yet.

"Fuck me so good, baby." Dante moaned, hands clutching the wall now, body slamming into it and not feeling a damn thing but the pleasure he was feeling right now.

'Cumming soon, Dante, can't go slow right now, wanted you too long, fuck! Cum for me please, gonna cum now!" Dean pleaded and stroked him hard one last time until he came moaning Dean's name over and over. Dean came inside him, calling his as well, both so turned on they came one more time, just for good measure.

They dressed quickly and Dante asked him to wait and he'd get Clara.

They dropped her off at the motel and headed to the car, trying to find a place to hide the car so Dean could fuck him on the hood, or the trunk or anywhere, he wanted more and he wanted it now!

Dante got impatient again and let one hand wander to Dean's lap, undoing his pants. Dean took a deep breath and moaned as Dante slipped a hand in and stroked him hard, pulling him all the way out and leaning in to suck it. He licked the slit and around the head, sucking it gently, then pushing down to the end before moving back up, sucking with hollowed cheeks and licks along and around it, bobbing up and down faster now, loving the taste of him in his mouth so hard and ready to cum; he wanted to drink that cum, then fuck him and ride him hard

Dean was parked now and thrusting up into that mouth, his hand in his hair pushing him down deeper onto him. "Oh, baby, suck it, suck it good. Love that mouth, gonna cum in that mouth. Suck me, oh yeah, like that, suck that cock, suck it, oh oh ohohoohohoh Dante baby, cumming for you, such fucking good cock sucker, baby, love it when you suck my cock, oh, fuck fuck fuckfuckfucksofuckinggood, Yeah yeah, cumming yeah cumming now!" Dean came with a shout deep into Dante's throat, him swallowing it all and moaning for more.

He let Dean get back on the road, stroking him now, not letting him put himself back into the pants, those pants were going to be gone in a minute anyway, so why bother? He needed him in in his ass now! He stroked him harder now, keeping him ready for him. They found a secluded spot and pulled in, putting up the 'hide me' barrier. He let Dean pull him out of the car, tearing his pants off as he walked, Dean doing the same, neither much in the mood for slow right now.

Dean carried him to hood and spread him wide, sliding in and fucking him hard. He pulled those legs around his waist and fucked his husband the way he wanted to be fucked and he wanted to fuck him. Dante moaned and went wanton whore in seconds, Dean fucking him harder for it, giving him more and more until they came together shouting and cursing for more. It felt too good to stop.

"Backseat." Dante moaned and then they were there, Dean hard inside him again, Dante riding him like a bronco, fucking him deep and fast onto him, lost in the feel of him being inside him. He never wanted it to end. "Never stop fucking me, Dean, I will kill you if you do! Baby, never stop fucking me, so good, Fuck!" Dante came screaming and impaling himself faster and deeper through his orgasms, moaning and cursing.

He collapsed now and they lay in the backseat, sated and satisfied completely, sighing happily. Sweating and smelling of sex. Dante licked his cum from Dean's gorgeous chest and stomach, Dean licked it off Dante as well, smiling as he did it.

"Missed you, so damn much, missed you! Sam, too." Dante said, kissing along that neck of his and shoulder. "Wanted you so damn badly!"

"I can tell." Dean chuckled and teased, "Bite that neck, lover, you know what I like." Dante happily obeyed, feeling him harden beneath him, moaning again. "Fuck me, Dante, I missed it too."

Dante went to his knees now and lifted Dean's legs against his chest, tongued that hole around the outside and then the inside, making Dean lose control and moan as well, he pushed in on one thrust, no lube or preparation, Dean hissing a little but then fucking himself back onto it, turned on by that pain as well.

"Fuck me, baby boy, need you to fuck me, like I fucked you." Dean moaned and Dante fucked him hard and deep, faster and hitting that spot his lover liked so much. He pulled those legs onto his shoulders and leaned in, pounding into him now and watched Dean try to move but not be able to, turning him on as well. "Fuck! You feel so good inside me, fuck me, baby, gonna cum for you." Dean moaned louder now and Dante lost all control with those words.

He fucked him and fucked him and got lost in the thrill of fucking him, making Dean cum five times loudly chanting his name before Dante came swearing loudly and saying Dean's name, impaling himself painfully into him balls deep each time, cumming over and over into that ass, that ass he owned now.

They lay there panting now and Dean pulled him in for a kiss. "Loved that, baby boy, you fuck me so good, you know that?"

"Yeah, it's always so good with you." Dante said, cuddling into him now, not wanting to let go. "Wanna go home now, be with you there. Not the motel." Dante said sadly, "I miss Sam, too."

"Dante, " Dean said smiling, kissing him softly, "Let's go home, baby boy. Right now."

"Did you miss me?" Dante asked sadly, his addiction to them had been eating him up all week, "Did he miss me?"

"Baby boy, yes, we missed you, so damn much. Hate it when you go on a hunt, miss you so much it hurts." Dean assured him, kissing him again, his hand stroking Dante again.

"What about Clara? She's still at the motel." Dante worried, he _really _wanted to go home _now._

"I'll get her. Close those sexy eyes, lover, I'll send you home." Dean urged and Dante did, he used his magic to send him to Sam and then drove the car to get Clara. Once they were in the car, he popped them home, helped Clara inside, and ran upstairs to his husbands, wanting to spend time with them. Clara watch him go and chuckled. The others did too.

"They missed that man." Bobby said, "Sam asked about him every day and got more depressed the whole time he was gone. You'd think Dante left them, rather than went on a hunt. They sure love that cousin of yours a lot."

"I noticed that too." Clara chuckled, remembering how moody Dante had been, "He wasn't much better off than they were really."

"Figures. He upstairs already?" Bobby laughed as she nodded. Of course he was.

"Dean sent him on ahead then got me, then popped us here, was in a hurry too." Clara laughed now at how he had packed for her, cleaned the room, and gently rushed her to the car in two minutes flat. He sure had wanted to get home really badly.

"Well, might as well come get some lunch, they're gonna be a while if I know them." Bobby groaned, sound proof or not, they were probably having sex again, he could just sense it. He shut that particular sense off immediately; he didn't want to know what they were doing. He was just glad they were home and Dante was alive. It would break those gods' hearts if anything happened to him, but most especially if he died. Those gods would find a way to follow him and he never wanted that to ever happen.

Dante had to live and stay with them. They needed him to.

It was a simple as that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante found himself next to a very surprised Sam suddenly. They both rolled into each other and held each other tight, sighing happily. Sam held him in a death grip and Dante clung harder to him as well, burying his face into that neck and inhaling that heavenly Sam smell with his eyes closed. Sam smelled like his, smelled like home.

"Love you, Dante, missed you, don't leave that long again. If you do, take us with you. Please don't stay gone that long again?" Sam pleaded tearing up.

"I was only gone a week, baby. I'm back, I'm safe." Dante tried to ease his pain but knew he had missed him just as much.

"We go with you next time, not that long ever again. I mean it." Sam insisted and Dante eventually nodded.

"Not that long ever again, promise. It might be fun bringing you guys with next time. At least then I'll know whose hand is on my ass." Dante groaned, never going near a bar again without them. The people get too damn _grabby_.

"Someone grabbed you?" Sam looked pissed now and Dante tried to calm him down. No, psychotic wasn't a strong enough word for how they felt about him; not even _fucking_ close to it.

"Dean broke his arm, repeatedly." Dante thought fondly, the same one he had touched Dante with. 'Get your filthy succubus hands off my husband!' echoed in his head as well and warmed his heart. They loved him, they really did. "Then helped me kill him." He reached down and stroked Sam fast and hard, wanting him now, inside him if at all possible. "Then he fucked me against a wall, hard. I liked it. Want you to fuck me, too. Right now." Dante said, leaning into kiss him hard and full of need.

"Yes, Dante, hell, yes!" Sam said happily using his power to be trimmer again and pulled Dante to his hard member Dante sucked him hard, making him wet and ready for him, then slid on, moaning in desire as he did so, Sam moaning as well, so eager to be inside him as well. Dante was in no mood for gentle now either, he grabbed the head board for leverage and fucked him deep and hard, impaling himself deeply each time, forcefully clamping down on him each time.

"So good, Sam, so good! Fuck! You feel so GOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Dante came shouting and Sam followed, shouting his name as well, thrusting upward to meet each orgasmic thrust, cumming hard into that tight ass as well. Loving being there finally, a week without him was too long to go without this, without him. He needed to fuck this man every night and it had been a _week_! Never again, he was going with him next time, no way he was gone that long without him; not without them ever again!

"You go hunting, I'm coming with you. Not able to do without you again." Sam growled pulling him close again. Dante sighed, Sam really meant it this time.

"You can't go with me every time. You're pregnant." Dante explained and knew that wouldn't fly far.

"I can once I'm not." Sam said, "Quit hunting until then, two months, maybe a little longer. That's all I ask."

"But you're gods now, and retired hunters. You don't hunt anymore, Sam. You don't want to, you know that!" Dante tried to make him see sense.

"I don't but you do. So I will for you." Sam said firmly, like that was a natural conclusion. In a way, to them, it probably was. "Unless you quit, of course. Then I won't have to."

"That's blackmail, Sam. I like to hunt." Dante pleaded and saw Sam's eyes flare up with pain.

"More than you love me then, right?" Sam growled, and popped out of the room. Dante ran out to find him on the top of the steps.

"I didn't say that, you did. You are trying to blackmail me into giving up something I love to do. Not more than I love you, you know that. I married you, didn't I?" Dante pleaded, this was not working out well.

Sam cried now and popped away again.

Dante ran downstairs looking for him in fear now. He peeked in the study.

"In the kitchen." Bobby and Ellen said, he could swear their mouths were twitching like this was funny or something.

"This is not funny." Dante growled and ran to the kitchen and they shut the door, to chuckle quietly.

"It really is." Bobby laughed, "Their first big fight. I remember mine with Karen. How about you, Ellen? You and Bill ever have one?"

Ellen laughed now, "Yeah, We did. About the same thing too. You?"

Bobby shook his head, "Nah, We fought because she wanted to redecorate the study and I wouldn't let her do it."

Ellen nodded, that would work. First fights were always the hardest. "Who won that one? Bet she said you liked your furniture more than her, too."

Bobby was crying with laughter now, "Yeah, she did."

Ellen chuckled, "Figures, that always comes up. You always love something more than them. Good ploy though."

Bobby laughed too. "Yeah, it is. Who won you and Bill's?"

Ellen through her head back and laughed, "He did. He went hunting with John and I threw glasses at his head on the way out." She looked a little sad now, "He never came back from that hunt. All I got was a note and his stuff, and a burned body. He shouldn't have went."

"Sorry, Ellen." Bobby said upset now. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"It's ok. I got over it. Never once blamed them boys for their father's sins, not once. Bill was a hunter and hunters die, that's what they do. Those boys just don't want him to die on them." She sighed, "He's got that look though, he's not ready to quit yet. Like Bill did. Not like the boys had, I knew they were ready to quit by that look. He's not ready to."

"Then they'll sort it out. They love each other too much not to." Bobby agreed. They would do it, he knew it in his heart of hearts that they would…_eventually_.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Damnit, Sam, will you just _listen_?" Dante pleaded.

"No." Sam said glaring through his tears, "You won't quit cause you don't love us enough not to." Sam sighed, "Just like Dad, you want hunting more than us."

"Like Hell I am. John abandoned you and chased a demon! Didn't try really hard to be a Dad to you guys. I give 110% to us and just because I hunt don't mean that I am going to not come back because I want to chase some demon more than I want to be with you, you know better." Dante glared now, "I am not your father. I am your husband, who just so happens to be a Hunter, who isn't tired of it yet but will be someday, and wants you to be there every time I come home to love me and welcome me. Who needs you to be the bright spot in my life. I hate being away from you, I hate it! But I know I'm coming back because dammit! I can't live without you and he could, John could. At least enough not to come back and prefer a demon to his own kids! I love you more than anything in the whole fucked up world! How dare you compare me to him, I'm nothing like him!" Dante took a breath, Sam was sobbing now and he felt himself weaken, dammit he made him cry…again.

He went to him and knelt beside him so he could stroke his hair, "Stop crying, baby, please, stop crying. I love you, not leaving you forever, even when I hunt, promise. I'll always come back. Please don't cry, please!" Dante pleaded and maneuvered him to the floor with him, Sam crying into his shirt, soaking it but not caring about that part. He just wanted Sam to stop crying. It broke his heart to know he made him do this.

"You won't quit…" Sam choked out and Dante shook his head.

"But I'll always come back, promise. Every night, to your bed, to your arms, I'll use the mark to come to you, promise." Dante meant that part, he needed them every night. This week shit was too damn hard to take.

"Well…" Sam had stopped crying and now was down to a sniffle. He gave him a weak smile. "You come back every night, sleep with us, have sex with us, then you quit eventually? Is that the offer?"

"Yes, unless you need another, I'll think of something else, promise. I love you enough to try again, if that one won't work." Dante promised. He could do this.

"Throw in quitting until I'm not pregnant anymore and bringing Dean with you on hunts and you have a deal." Sam threw in a few conditions of his own now; it was only fair.

"After you're not pregnant, you won't try to hunt with me. You will stay retired, not hunt with me, you or Dean, unless you need to check up on me?" Dante had to revise those conditions a little, but they were close to a compromise here.

"Fine, we won't try to go with you on hunts. But Dean goes with you until I have the Babies transferred to Ellen. After that, I can pop in and check on you as much as I want but not tag along on the hunt, Dean either?" Sam revised them a little too.

"Deal, I can live with that. Maybe fuck you into a few motel mattresses as well. That could be fun." Dante agreed, it was the best deal he would get right now, and at least Sam wasn't saying he loved hunting more than him now. That was just untrue!

"Then we have a deal then." Dante had to make a point here though, "I want you to remember two things though: one, I will never love anyone or anything more than you or Dean. I can't live without you. You are my heart and if I lost you, I would find a way to die, that I promise you. Two, I am not John. I will never put anything or anyone above my love for you. I will not abandon you to chase the supernatural. Don't ever compare me to him, I am not him. I am your husband and I will never leave you for anything." He cuddled Sam into himself, now practically crying himself, "I love you, Sammy, only you, only Dean. Nothing will ever be more important than you, Hunting is what I do, not who I am, what I am is yours, forever and eternity, I am yours, heart and soul, completely head over heels over the chick flick romance rainbow, I am that way for you, baby, all for you two."

Suddenly Sam had him pinned to the floor, kissing him like he never had kissed him before. Dante didn't mind, he kissed him back and then their clothes were gone. Sam took the time to shut the kitchen doors with his power and put a mystical lock on them so no one but Dean could open them, which would be weird because Dean was already in the room watching their argument and worrying but staying out of it, letting them work it out. When it turned physical, however, he found himself incredibly aroused.

"Gonna fuck you, Dante, fuck you now. Make you mine. Make you need me more than anything." Sam lifted his legs and pushed in, Dante making himself relax and soon it felt amazing again, like Sam knew how to make it. He took his time, slow to steady, steady to fast, deeper then harder, then pounding out his need to claim the man moaning and writhing beneath him, scratched his skin, hard member rubbing into his belly, that neck inviting him to suck and bite on it. He gave into that urge and bit until it bled and sucked that hot fire blood as he pumped into the man harder and harder, so close to cumming, pulling Dante with him, and they came crying out their orgasms, over and over, until they couldn't cum any more.

They lay there in a content pile and sighed, Dante smoothing his hair from his eyes, kissing those lips softly, and smiling happily up at his now very satisfied husband.

"I love you, Dante." Sam said leaning down to kiss him softly as well, "Sorry about what I said."

"Which part?" Dante teased, not meaning it in a bad way.

"All of it. I just missed you and worried, and then well…I got mad for no reason and you were there and I took it out on you. I've been having mood swings." Sam looked away now, moving off him but Dante held him in place. No way Sam was leaving them like this, he _so_ didn't want another fight.

"And the hunting? You still want me to quit, don't you?" Dante had to clarify some things so they wouldn't pop into the next argument, which he knew there would be. That's what married people did, they fought sometimes. He never trusted marriages that said, "We've never fought a day in our lives." , those usually ended in divorce, murder, affairs, or they were flat out lying. The trick was making a way for you to make up later. Leave the love in there instead of tossing it out with the words that you didn't mean to say.

"Yeah, but if you do want to keep doing it, I'll accept that. As long as you come home to us every night and we can make love, or cuddle or even talk. It makes it worse when we don't have that." Sam sighed, caressing Dante's face and cheek now, "Dante, I know you're not like Dad was. He could have died and we would have still been number two on his list of priorities, right after 'Kill the Demon' ironically enough, but you always put us first, no matter what you're doing. Nothing makes us number two. I promise to never say that again, baby. I was wrong to say that to you when I knew better. I was just mad, I'm sorry."

"Good because that hurt more than anything you said. I knew what he did to you as kids and I knew I wasn't like that. I don't hunt for revenge or because I have to, I do it because I want to save people from the things I know that are out there, that I know I can kill them. I want to help people and not more than I want to be with you guys, never more than that, ever. I'm good at what I do and I will quit eventually, just give me time to get there, that's all I ask." Dante explained and kissed Sam gently, pulling him closer, "I love you, Sam Winchester, never leaving you, never."

"I love you, too." Sam said sighing, "I'm so lucky I found you, we both are. Never knew anyone like you before."

"Yeah, I am one of a kind." Dante shrugged and grinned. Then his eyes heated up again, desire flaring.

"And all ours." Sam agreed and Dante nodded, pulling Sam to him roughly and Sam popping them to the room. Dean opened the door and cleaned up the floor real fast with his power and popped up to join them, smiling. He couldn't wait for his first fight with Dante. That one had looked fun. Messy and emotional but fun eventually. His kind of fight, and Dante's too from the look of it. Then he thought of what Dante had said in the alley. He had taken their last name. Dean hadn't considered asking if he was going to or not but knowing he had made him feel good, really happy inside. He had their last name, damn if that didn't feel right to him. Dante Winchester, He liked the sound of that, a lot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He popped in on Dante fucking into Sam hard and deep, both men moaning loudly, Dante kissing and scratching hard at Sam's back as he thrust in and out of him, both gone with desire, Dante stroking Sam roughly.

Dean put rings on both men and knelt in front of Sam, his hard shaft begging for his attention. Sam took him into his mouth immediately, and Dean had an idea, he made the song, 'Pony' play throughout the room and they all grinned at him. Sometimes Dean was such a horn dog but, hey, the song fit so they went with it. Soon Dean was thrusting into his mouth in beat to the music while Dante ended up fucking him in time with the beat as well. Damn if the lyrics didn't just fit what they were doing right now, leave it to Dean to find the perfect song. Dante called the next one, he had one to fuck his lover to too, preferably Dean this time, it would be so good for him to do that! Yeah, it would.

"Ride my pony, Sammy, ride it baby." Dante said with a grin and damned if Sam didn't do just that, fuck him back with the music, they all were moaning now, and getting out of sync with the music already.

"Love that pony, don't you?" Dean asked hotly and Sammy nodded as he sucked him harder now and Dean felt the orgasm struggling to go.

Sam stopped long enough to stop sucking to stroke him with his hand and lick the vein with his eyes closed in pleasure and then opening them to stare into his, so full of lust and desire, before purring, "Love to ride your ponies, both of you. Wanna suck yours, baby. Love your pony. Saddle me, lover." Then went back to sucking. "Oh, Sammy!" Dean groaned and lost it with that. The rings vanished instantly and they came fucking violently and rough, screaming out their continuous orgasms which strangely enough followed the beat of the final part of the song.

They collapsed from it and smiled.

"I like that song, Dean. I like it a lot." Dante purred kissing Sam softly but firmly, letting him know he wasn't nearly done here yet and beckoned for Dean to come closer and take Sam's place. He whispered in Sam's ear and Sam nodded, changing the song and Dean had to laugh at the song choice, 'Closer' by the nails. Of course, he would pick that one. It suited Dante perfectly. Dean right at this moment, too.

Dante moved his cheeks apart and ate at his hole with his tongue, making Dean moan and writhe, he was getting too damn good at that, damned if he wasn't! He reduced Dean to a writing, wanton mess when he did that, which is of course what happened this time as well. Dante lubed up and slid in to the hilt and began to sing the lyrics as he fucked Dean to the dirty beat of the song, and damned if he didn't sing it with such fucking good meaning and that voice was so hot singing those filthy lyrics into his ear as he fucked the man senseless. Dean would never listen to that song again without remembering this moment, or he would so he could remember this moment. Either way, he loved being fucked to one of his favorite songs.

The slow to deep thrusts became slightly faster as the music sped up.

"I want to desecrate you." A deep and pleasurable thrust.

"I want to fuck you like an animal." Another even deeper thrust in time with the music of course.

"I want to feel you from the inside." Dante added a twist of the hip on that one and Dean nearly lost it right then, it felt so good.

"My whole existence is gone." He fucked him faster now as the beat sped up, making Dean moan, lost in the lyrics and the feeling of Dante as he did those things to him as he sang them. Man, that made him writhe more. He wanted this man to fuck him this way more often.

"You get me closer to God." Dante crooned and fucked him in time to the beat, moaning a little between lyrics now. Damn the song was making the sex get hotter!

"Help me, tear down my reason." Dante fucked in time to the beat and moaned again, holding his control hard so he could finish the song, Dean's pornographic string of moans were not helping with that in anyway. He looked at Sam and the toy drawer, and Sam looked in it, holding up stuff until he held up the ball gag. Dante nodded and looked at Dean. Sam got the hint and tied it onto his mouth, smirking. "Sorry bro, Dante isn't going to finish if you keep moaning like that; gotta gag you for a bit." Dean smiled around the gag and shrugged. He liked the gag; it made the sex fun, like now. He wanted Dante to keep doing this, gag and all.

"Help me, the sex I can smell." Dante fucked him faster still, keeping with the beat perfectly, Dean's prostate the drum he was beating in time to the music. Dean moaned loudly into the gag, the gag muffling the pornographic sound instantly.

"I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside." Dante crooned fucking him still, deeper and harder, hitting that bundle of nerves perfectly each time making Dean arch into him impaling himself each time, so ready to cum but Dante not ready to let either of them cum yet. He was in charge, and Dean would just have to squirm in mid-orgasm until it was time.

Dean loved this new Dante, he should do this more often, preferably with cuffs and a crop added. Yeah, that would go great with the song. He would have to bring that up later when he wasn't gagged. Wait, they had to add the gag to it too. It was making Dean even hotter too.

"I want to fuck you like an animal!" Dante sang in time with the lead singer now, punctuating his thrust as the voice went up as well, that down and dirty tone to making Dean need to cum now… but unable to. _Damn that hot fucking bastard, I'm going to pick a song and do the same to him, watch me!_ Then again, the best part was coming up so he wasn't going to punish his lover's perfectly fantastic idea anytime soon.

"You get me closer to God!" Dante fucked him faster in time to the music still, perfectly in sync. Damn if that wasn't making Sam stroke himself now as well. Dante was so hot this way, so damn hot. Dean too.

Dante's hips moved in time with the song as the lyrics trailed off and by the end of the song, Dean was a wanton writhing mess and loudly moaning into the gag now so he could hear most of them anyway. Dante's breathe was hitching now, catching as the need to cum slammed into him, not enough to stop the thrusting but enough to moan himself. "The gag, Sam, remove it!" Dante moaned and then Dean's loud very pornographic moans filled the room, joined Dante's, then Sam's as he jerked off fast and hard. They removed the rings and they all came shouting their releases, power and fire catching them and ripping through them hard, drawing every last drop of pleasure they had in their bodies out and leaving them boneless puddles of men, unable to anything but cum again if they so much as moved a finger. Their orgasms felt alive in them right now, ready to pounce on them again.

Dante tried to move and ended up flashing back and cumming again. Dean reached for him and the same thing happened. Sam turned his head to look at his cumming partners and damn if he didn't cum again too.

So they laid there for an hour not moving just panting and moaning, unable to do anything else but twitch. Eventually they were able to move and they cuddled into each other, Sam in the middle, Dante feeding them the sweets that Balthazar brought them to the bed, licking their fingers and lips clean each time, making them smile and look at him in the softest way now, so full of love for him.

They dressed later and headed downstairs, smiling and holding onto each other, content and sated. Bobby and Ellen just watched them smiling, and had to ask, "So, good first fight?"

The men nodded in embarrassment. Yeah, their first fight had been a blowout and yet they had managed to make up with some spectacular sex inspired by really raunchy songs. So they all nodded, it had been a good first fight after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course, later on, Dante was fucked into a shed wall by Sam and in the car and on the car like Dean did but Dante didn't complain in the least, in fact he moaned and encouraged the plan each time his lover made him cum shouting his name and dirty phrases over and over.

After all, what Dean did, Sam wanted to do too. Even if that was a 6' 4" hunk of phoenix man with no idea of how to say no to his husbands whenever they wanted to fuck him, or suck him, or have him do those things to them. Hey, that was fun part. The gods came up with the best ideas anyway.

Being Sex gods had its perks.

Especially for their husband and lovers.

Most especially for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, the hunt went…well-ish. The sex part showed up. Surprised? Nah, not likely, knowing this storyline it is the norm, lol. My inner demons love this storyline!

That fight was weird, wasn't it? Sam hates him hunting but, hey, he understands it's what Dante does, so he can find a compromise with him. I hated making them fight but all marriages have fights, so I had to give them their first one. Sex to music? Yeah, gotta love that part!

Review if you liked, yeah, it's a bit PWP at times but that's the whole Sex god thing, can't escape it.


	41. Vampires Love Strippers

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: Yeah, I made our boys strippers for one chapter and managed to convince an angel or two to join them, along with some others. I have to like their room at the end of the chapter, it is so cool!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, Dean was being bait and enjoying it, except for the fact that Dante was secretly glaring at every guy and gal sticking bills in his G-string. It was supposed to be Dante up there but Dean had vetoed that really damn quick. No, Henriksen refused to do it too. So Dean did it.

It was his third night doing this and not a single vamp had grabbed him from the parking lot…yet.

No, showing off every inch of that Sex god body may be fun in theory, having a jealous husband nearby took the thrill out it real fast. Dante hated this and was trying to be good but kept shooting mini-flames at people's hands trying to steal a grab of his husband's hot ass was not helping at all.

Finally, that night as Dean pretended to go to his Volvo, (as if, he thought mentally, I would ever drive that girly piece of crap.) He missed his Impala. He was taken and sent a sarcastic cry for help. ' Help, save me, the big bad vamps have taken me. I'm going to faint now. Help, help, save me, big boy.' After laughing their asses off, they used the marks to find him.

Sadly, there was only one vamp left alive, the rest were black smudges on the floor. That vamp was cringing in a corner, crying. Dean called playfully, "Igor! Come here." Dante leaned in and kissed Dean smiling, "I named him Igor for the guy in the Dracula movies. He looks so much like him!"

Igor now stood cringing in front of them, whimpering.

"Now tell them what you told me." Dean ordered, Dante leaned on his chair, playing with his shoulder and neck with a fingertip now, leaning in to whisper back and forth with him, Henriksen didn't want to know what they were saying. Had to be sexual since their eyes held that heat again. Damn Dorian needing fire power training, she would have been better for this job. Then again he would have been the one breaking hands that grabbed her ass as well. Damn there was no winning this one at all.

"The other hunters are in warehouse 13, downtown. Not eating them. They will be turned soon. They will join us." The little bug eyed guy said softly, eyes flicking from all of the Hunters cold eyes. Well, a playful evil lay in the eyes of the one they had taken, the god.

"Good Igor." Dean purred before blowing him up into another ink stain on the floor.

They grabbed the car and popped to outside the warehouse, pulling out machetes to use. They ran in and were now surrounded by vamps, at least 20 now. The hunters were unconscious tied to poles but otherwise unharmed. They slashed and cut their way through them, snapping fingers a little too, to get rid of the pesky ones.

Soon they reached the queen and king of the group, holding a knife to the hunter's throat.

"Come closer, I'll kill him." She hissed and Dean laughed.

He put a barrier on the hunters so no weapon could touch them now.

"Stop laughing at me. I'm serious here." The vamp whined. Seriously, when evil whines it ceases to be evil!

"Well," He looked to make sure they are really unconscious and not faking it, they're out, good. "unless you feel like being a grease stain like the others, you will let them go."

"Not likely." The female vamp said sounding like a stuck up cheerleader now, complete with head shake and hand on hip, ugh!

"I got this." Henriksen said, and approached her while a Dean-clone crept up behind her grinning wickedly. The real Dean just sat there looking at her smiling serenely.

He lunged for the man and the king grabbed him, Dean cushioned his landing as the vampire tossed him into a concrete pillar. "Thanks, man." He said grinning as the clone decapitated both vamps with ease in one swing. "I love being the diversion, it isn't scary at all." Henriksen was grinning anyway, untying the hunters now and helping them to the car.

"We're going to go home now. You got this?" Dante asked, they would have questions when they woke up, like where did the others go?

"I'll tell them a case came up suddenly and Dante had to run." He was sure the Hunters didn't know Dean had even been there, they had been out the whole time. They only knew Dante had been there because they had called to ask for his help before.

"Okay, see you soon, Victor." Both men said before vanishing from sight. He eyed the stains and the heads and shrugged. This is why gods shouldn't hunt. It took all the 'hunt' out of hunting, literally. When you can point and destroy anything around you, then you have become too powerful to hunt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're back!" Dean called and Bobby came out to see them.

"Got the nest?" He asked, Dean nodded.

"Got it, there were two of them." Dante said smiling as he pinched Dean's ass. He was still partially dressed as a stripper.

"The hunters?" Bobby was worried about them which was why he had asked Dante to help, not knowing Dean would insist on coming, too.

"Safe and sound with Henriksen. A little woozy after being knocked out and tied to poles but otherwise they are safe." Dean said, putting Dante's hand back on his ass, muttering to the side, "I never said you had to stop."

Dante rubbed his hand over that barely covered ass possessively, it was worth the mini-flames to keep their hands of this ass; it really was. Dean sat up more to give his access to his ass and they grinned at each other seductively before popping out to their room, Bobby sighed with relief, he didn't need to know what they were doing up there, he really didn't need to know.

He went in to tell the ladies the good news, Dorian especially.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Dean got to the room, he found it looking like a strip club and had a stage to the side and a pole in the middle like in the club he just danced at, along with some stripper music to dance to.

"We agreed that we do not show our bodies to anyone but each other. Right?" Dante said, eying his stripper outfit, leering.

"Yeah, but it was for a case and otherwise you were going to have to do it, I would have been pissed if you had done it." Dean explained weakly, knowing this argument wouldn't work and knew exactly where it was leading and liked it. He was just going to play hard to get to do it though. Just for fun, of course. "Better me than you."

"That's not fair. I have do lots of shit as a Hunter that is questionable, a stripper is one of my roles I've played in the past. I don't see the problem here." Dante argued, he knew where this was going for Dean as well, so he would play along for now. Dean would be on that stage eventually, he wouldn't be able to help himself, if that secret smile was any indication.

"But you still violated the rules, you bared your body to others beside us, so now you have to be punished for that." Sam teased, letting Dean know they weren't upset but he did have to pay penance.

"Fine, what is my punishment?" Dean said grinning, knowing exactly what it would be and liking it so far.

"You have to dance for us, like you did in the club, all of us." Dante grinned and leered at Dean's scantily clad ass. "Wanna see that ass work for it."

"Yeah, I like it when you strip, Dean. I remember when we did it Chicago. Dude, you looked good." Sam blushed now, "Okay, I had one not so brotherly thought when we were human, or two, only when you stripped though. It was a brief thought every time, honest."

"Ah, so there were lustful thoughts in that hot head of yours as a human brother." Dean teased, kissing him softly, "Glad I wasn't the only one that had that thought when the other stripped."

"You did?" Sam was surprised and chuckled, "Why didn't we say anything again?"

"Figured it was a heat of the moment thing, noticing your hot brother stripping was a family pride thing, I think that was my reasoning." Dean said.

"I just chose to not think about it, figured out of mind was enough to deal with that thought." Sam shrugged and they laughed now. "Baby, I have no such scruples now. I want to see you strip for me and let me see how hot you can really be."

"Then Dante, He kept burning people who kept trying to grab my ass." Dean turned to Dante, chuckling now, "Yes, I saw that."

Dante shrugged and smiled, "No one touches my man. Especially grabby customers in a strip club. They were persistent bastards in that place." He smiled fondly at Dean and Sam. "I get jealous too, you know."

"I noticed." Dean chuckled, rubbing into him now, kissing that neck, "Dance for us, please? Want to see that body dance on the pole, maybe a lap one, too." He kissed the neck and lips now, "I'll do you, too?"

"Okay, Dean, if it will make you happy." Dante agreed. Dean wanted this, he would do it. He was beginning to wonder if he had forgot what 'No' was and chuckled, of course he hadn't; they were just corrupting him.

"Me first." Dean grinned, and waited. "So where are the others?"

"On their way, keep your pants on." Sam said then laughed at what he said, "For now, at least." He leered, "Yeah, it all is coming off, baby, Not even the G-string."

"I like that. You guys are bad!" Dean grinned and looked at Dante, "Yeah, that applies to you, too."

"That does sound fun. Maybe we can talk the others into it, too." Dante agreed, He knew a couple that would do it.

Soon enough, the angels were there grinning and eyeing the room with interest. Gabriel came after, a smiling Dorian in tow. Ellen and Jo knocked on the door, and they laughed, letting them in. Ellen laughed loudly and looked impressed.

"You boys wouldn't mind letting me sharing this room later. I know some moves I would love to show that grumpy old man downstairs." She smiled widely and they nodded, "Of course you can, later though, we have plans for it tonight."

"I'll do it if I don't have to strip too far down, I haven't done this for a while." Jo looked excitedly at it.

"Now?" Dante asked, uncertain Ellen was okay with this. It was just a dance after all.

"She's grown. Go for it. No sex though. They have corrupted enough of us." Ellen teased, nudging Dean in the arm and winking, she was kidding.

"Fine with me." Was the mutual response.

"Go for it, kiddo." Ellen said nodding, impressed Jo could dance this way. That was cool!

She picked out an outfit and told her mom the song she wanted. Ellen set the song and lights up for her like a pro and waited. Jo came out in a cowgirl outfit that barely hid anything but she grinned widely and they cheered for her, hooted and whistled. Bobby and Henriksen came in and stared in shock.

"Get that look out of your eyes, boys, my girl wants do pole dance and she can if she wants. Got a problem with it, you can leave." Ellen demanded annoyed. They acted like they never saw someone pole dance before, let alone for her own amusement.

The others cheered and rooted her on, Jo grinned widely now at their support. The music started and the lights went down, then a spotlight lit her. She did the slow hip roll and let her body roll seductively to the music while her hands traced along her body, pulling off her top to reveal her bikini underneath. By then she was at the pole and grinding into it and rolling her torso and shoulders seductively, until she was down to her bikini bottoms now. She proceed to bump and grind to the rest of the song and then walked off to kiss the gods on the cheek for letting her dance up there and then left to dress.

They all let out a 'Wow!" except Ellen who smiled proudly, nudging Bobby and saying, "Just think, I do so much more than that when I do it." Then left grinning with Jo while Bobby's eyes followed her in awe and just a hint of desire. Damn that woman was hot! He was going to see her dance tonight or soon, yes, he was. His wife was the greatest, yeah, she was!

Dorian helped Henriksen leave with the promise of a private show later as well, and he left smiling.

Now it was just them and they all were talking about who went first when Sam raised his hand. They all turned to look at him. He had used his magic to hide his stomach and looked like he did before getting pregnant, all smooth and lean muscle. "Me first." He said with a smile. The others hooted and cheered him on, the soundproof barrier up now, so no one would be disturbed. He chose his music and changed magically into an outfit. He let the music start and let the lights move over his body. He ground, he did the pelvic roll, he did it all and he did it really really well, that body made for stripping and sex all in one hot man bundle.

In short, they all wanted him immediately.

Then came Dean, who grin widely, chose his song and magically created his outfit as well. He set his song and started at the end of the stage, going slow on the grind and roll, hands touching his body as he slowly removed his clothing, piece by piece with long intervals between the clothing being removed. He rolled into the poll, rode it hard, worked all the muscles he had and made them roll as his body twisted, ground, and writhed to the music, looking like the god he really was in that moment.

When that song was over he stood there naked and went to stand by Dante, whose eyes were lust-blown for him now, and told him it was his turn.

Dante whispered in Dean's ear what he wanted to wear and Dean created it on him. He was a fireman and was stripping to "Inferno". He went to the end of the stage and did the cocky walk thing, seductively removed the jacket an inch at a time, rolling the shoulder and chest muscles as it slid down off one shoulder then the other to lay on the stage. He pulled on the suspenders and rolled and writhed so his abdominal muscles rolled smoothly under his skin, showing off how cut he really was. His husbands were mesmerized by the show, they had never seen him like this, so sexy and commanding and fucking hot and confident! He slowly slid the suspender down and undid the pants one piece of Velcro at a time, grind and twisting those hips and that groin in a way that would put a Chippendale dancer to shame, hell, put Dean to shame. His dark eyes sparkled with sex and power as he removed the pants with a quick jerk as he bent backwards to them slightly , suddenly ripping them off and rolling all his back muscles from his neck to his legs, making each one move on its own under the skin, hips rolling and grinding, body riding the stage and the pole until he removed his G-string in one fluid motion, and did a body roll into the poll repeatedly and at different angles until the music stopped.

His husbands kissed him hard and deep when he went to join them, the others just stood panting and hard for him, unable to speak but for the lust in their eyes.

"Yeah, I stripped a lot when I was younger, sue me." Dante smiled and they muttered something about doing something to him but it wasn't suing him. Dante laughed as Sam and Dean both swore he would never get up and do that in public ever, they would kill everyone first. That was not a sight to be shared, ever. Dante laughed and agreed. He knew what he looked like when he stripped so he knew why he couldn't do it for anyone else.

They all wanted to fuck him now, right now.

It was Gabriel's turn now.

He too chose a song and Cas cued it up for him. He came out dancing and rolling that hot body of his. His did the pelvic work and the slow body roll that showed off every muscle, making them seem alive of their own accord. His hands stroked his body as he slowly undressed, removing the G-string last, riding the pole and the stage, grinding slowing and hard into it suggestively.

He looked so hot doing that, so fuckable.

Then it was Dorian's turn.

The Dhampyre changed in the back while Dante set the music for her. The lights went down and a spotlight lit her up. She moved her body seductively as she walked to the pole, body slowly rolling to the music, hair flying as she spun around the pole, head going back, back arching legs bending until she lay over her back legs, and pulled herself up, rolling that body as she work up and back to the pole, grinding and rolling unto it using her hips and torso muscles to roll through the music, riding that pole and the stage, like a pro, Her body writhing suggestively to the music until it ended with her G-string on the floor and the music ending.

They all moaned now. Too many hot people on the stage, they were going to cum from the stress of it alone.

Then it was Balthazar's turn, they all watched him change magically into his outfit, a police man's outfit. He chose the music and Sam cued it up. The lights went down and the spotlight hit him. He did the sexy roll down his body, making every one of them roll into each other, his hands slowly removing his jacket, rolling those shoulders and neck muscles as he slid it off one shoulder then the other, torso rolling to the music, hips writhing in a very sexual way, His hands slowly sliding off the suspenders slowly working the pants open, one piece of Velcro at a time, pelvis twisting to the music and ripping the pants off with his ass to them in one smooth motion, rolling his back muscles as he rolled back up. He swayed those hips as he smoothly danced to the pole, removing the G-string as well, grinding out the rest of the song into the pole. He headed off the stage also and went to Dean, who kissed him hard and showed him just how much he appreciated that dance with one hand to his hard groin.

The dancing was done and the bed was now bigger. The gods grabbed Dante and Balthazar. The angel's grabbed Dorian and Gabriel.

Sam immediately took Dante down on the bed, sucking him hard, desire thick inside him for that hot body of his. Dante touched every inch of that body, including that gorgeous baby belly that was back, kissing it and sending some Pheonix power into the babies along with words of love just for them. He kissed up that chest and neck, murmuring how sexy he was and how he wanted to fuck him. He moaned as Sam sucked him hard and then sheathed himself into him, effectively cutting off all rational thought in the process. He thrust into the man slow then fast, Sam using Dante's own arms raised above him to grab Sam's hands, helping him balance and have better leverage. They fucked faster now that Sam was more comfortable, both men thrusting harder and deeper until they came hard and fast, panting from it.

Then they switched positions and Dante took Sam slow then fast, then deeper and harder, both moaning as their pleasure filled them up and poured out of them in louder moans now, both cumming hard from that as well, the dancing making them incapable of doing anything else but cumming right now into each other and on each other.

Dean took Balthazar much in the same way. He worshipped his body and told him how hot he was up there. He sucked him hard and fucked him even harder, want overriding gentle immediately. He wanted this man and he wanted him now. He rode into the man, driving deeper and harder into them until they both came shouting their releases, with curses and each other's names, whispered over and over once the orgasms were past.

Then Balthazar let Dean suck him hard again and slid into him, fucking him now, making Dean writhe at how good it felt to be fucked by Bal , that body deep inside him. Bal took him slow then gradually got faster and harder. "Deeper, baby, fuck me harder, deeper, faster, so close, gonna cum for you!" Dean moaned and Balthazar lost all ability to go slow, they just fucked and fucked until they came over and over until they could find the strength to stop, both lost in the sensations and desire until they lay bonelessly for a few minutes with 'wow' on their lips and their eyes closed, savoring the moment.

Gabriel took Cas and they made love slow and worshipped each other, then fucked hard, sucking each other in between, then fucking again cumming over and over again, loving the feel of each other this way. Cas telling Gabe how hot he was and Gabe moaning with pleasure, and kissing his lover hard, both of them cumming over and over again from how good it felt to be inside his lover.

Then they switched position and Gabe took Cas slow and easy then fast and hard, pulling moans out of him and begging him to never stip. They made love for hours and eventually came as their orgasms pulled them in and drove them to fuck now, making them cum and cum, over and over until they felt the pleasure recede and they lay there happily sighing and sated, at least for now.

Dean grabbed Dante now and pulled him close kissing him hard and deep, moaning with need for him, needing that body against his, inside his, wanting his body inside Dante really soon. He recalled his movements on the stage and got hard, Sam with him, they kissed up and down that sexy body, relishing every muscle and inch of hot skin. They took their time sucking him together until his fire lit them and they writhed in desire as it hit their power and pulled them deeper into the pleasure.

Dorian moaned as all four angels made love to her, slow and gently, then hard and fast, their mouths and hands wringing more pleasure and lust from her than she thought she had. They all felt the gods' power and orbits surround them and fill them soaking them with lust and want now. They all took turns fucking her to orgasm and using their mouths and hands to bring her again, her sucking them as well, they shook from their need as she sucked them, then another fucked her, then on and on until they were lost in fucking each other so full of lust and desire they couldn't stop fucking now, the power wouldn't let them stop.

Dean pounded into Dante now and they felt their need to cum rushing at them like water from a waterfall, pulling them under as Sam pounded into Dean, making Dean fuck Dante harder, all moaning pornographically and unable to stop fucking each other so hard and just needing to cum already, their orgasms choking them with their intensity.

Angel slid into angel now, two and three units fucking in unison now, sweating and moaning out their desire and lust now. It felt too damn good to stop anyway even if the god's powers would let them to cum anyway.

Everyone was ready to cum and moaning uncontrollably now, clenching and pulling their partners and themselves to that cliff but not over it yet.

Music poured from the ceiling now, first 'Closer' then 'Pony' both the soundtrack of their bodies fucking each other and the moans they were unable to stop, the pleasure, lust, power and love driving them to fuck harder now, deeper and more brutally now, ecstasy their master and they all were its willing slaves.

The power lifted at the end of 'Pony' and the music stopped and they all came at one time, their orbits pulled their desire back through them again, making them shake and cum again from the returning power alone.

They all stayed in the bed that night. Michael held Dorian as she slept peacefully in his arms, his peaceful face watching the beautiful woman sleep with awe and wonder. So full of passion, so full of life. Cas , of course, held his lover, Gabriel, both cuddling happily into each other, content to stay where they were. Dean and Sam held Dante between them as he slept, smiling happily between his husbands, them kissing his face softly as his sleep, stroking his face lovingly, lost in how damn good it felt to have him there with him. Sam ate some sweets with Dean and then cuddled into Dante's shoulder, Dean fed the babies power, the angels staying where they were but letting their power flow over everyone until it joined with Dean's and fed the babies further as well. Then Dean watched his two lovers sleep, and moved the hair from their sleeping eyes and told them how much he loved them and needed them for all eternity. He talked to the babies and the angels moved closer, touching Sam's stomach as he slept and talked to them too, all murmuring words of love and promises to take care of them.

It was a great night and they kept the room the way it was. It was reserved for later anyway, they chuckled.

This sure didn't feel like a punishment.

This felt like the gods really liked it when they stripped on stage in front of others and then gave them a reason to do it later. They didn't say anything because if they knew it, they might stop doing it. The angels liked this, so they kept the gorgeous gods they loved so much in denial, at least this part of it anyway.

Yeah, this part had been awesome and totally addictive, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, so much nudity and stripping! *fans self*

Well, I managed to get them to strip for you and each other, and added sex of course, did you expect any less of me?

Please review if you like it, my inner demons will thank you! You can even have a lap dance for every review with the person of your choice.


	42. Werewolf Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: Henriksen is on a hunt with Clara while Dorian trains her new powers. He hits a snag…a painful one. He needs backup, now who do we know he would call? Hmmm…let me think.

Did I forget to mention it was a werewolf or two they were hunting? Oops, bad me. Lol!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henriksen was on the phone and he was worried.

"Bobby, I need help here. This case is going pear-shaped." Victor said and cussed loudly as Clara sewed up a slash on his shoulder and another on his arms. Victor hissed as she cleaned it out the rubbing alcohol on it and wiped it off. "There were three this time, and so far six victims. Got one the first day we got here, two tonight. One more day and we are up the creek until next month."

"Shit, wouldn't of sent you if I thought it would go that way, damn!" Bobby eyed the stairwell. He knew Henriksen needed help but damned if the help wasn't more complicated than the case certainly was at the moment. "You hurt?" He was being patched up, stupid question. "Clara okay?"

"She's fine, little bruised but okay. She's turned two into shaved ice so far. Got that cool ice power thing going for her." Victor sounded worried, "Think we need the other phoenix here though. My senses are screaming that this is not over, hold on, getting a call on the monitor." Bobby could hear it through the phone too. Two more dead, just found. Shit! Mauled by dogs, yeah, that's original. Could be true, if the dogs ate your heart out of your chest under the full moon. Yeah, right.

"What's wrong with Clara?" Bobby heard from the doorway, he looked up and groaned. Dante stood there with a worried expression and he had to wonder if that man was psychic…or something. "What's going on?" Bobby tried to think how to phrase this so Dante didn't run out the car and peel out of his yard right about now, and fast, cause, to be honest, that's exactly how he looked right now.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Dean and Sam came running down the stairs, too. No popping in, that's new.

Bobby groaned again, they all three looked ready to bolt to the car and peel out, yeah, he better do something.

"Bobby, is Clara okay?" Ellen ran in too, followed by Ash and, well, everyone. Bobby wryly reflected he needed a bigger study. Too many people in it right now.

"She's fine. Victor's hurt a bit." Bobby said and looked at Dante. "He could use backup. He's got three werewolves so far but he thinks there are more. Two more dead, and the wolves he killed were gone before they were killed, so I'm thinking he's right." Dante grabbed Dean and popped upstairs to pack. Sam followed, worried.

Back in the room, they were shoving stuff in bags and grabbing jackets and gloves. It was winter after all.

"Tires need fixed for winter, baby." Dante said kissing Dean quickly and grabbing a bag or two. "She's going to slide us into a ditch this way." Dean got the hint, he quickly put the winter tires on with his powers. They also put hands on Sam's stomach along with Balthazar and fed the babies their power for a moment. They then kissed him softly and had an idea.

"Meet us later at the motel, Sammy. We can spend time together then. Just use the marks to find us." Dean said, knowing Sam if Sam was there, he wouldn't worry so much about them or the others, at least not as much. Sam liked his worry lately; it was now _his_ best friend and _their _most annoying stalker. He worried about Dante, a lot.

Which was silly, since they were all immortal and thus weren't in any real danger, Pheonix powers, hello! Sure, Sam remembered and worried anyway. Just because your best friend is wrong, you don't abandon them. Yeah, worry and he were that damn close.

Sam smiled a little easier now. Dean knew he would. "Thanks, I know I'm over-worrying, can't help it." He kissed them goodbye and said, "I'll be waiting in your room, I'll bring an angel or two with for the feeding. I'll make the bed bigger when I get there. Be careful, bring the others back safe, okay? I'm worried about them, too. Damn, Victor and Clara are toast if my hunch is right."

"What's that hunch, Sam?" Dean knew Sam's hunches were usually right, he'd always been that way even as a human.

"There's a pack there. Somewhere there is a pack in that town. Check it with your power for yourself. I feel them there and it's a big one, too. That's all I'm getting." Sam chewed his bottom lip, worrying it. He could feel them. He had used the others' marks to send his power through to pick up their presence there. His power had found a pack, and they were a frikkin big one!

Both lovers groaned as Dean did what Sam suggested, used his own power through the marks to scan the town and felt them. Damn that was a big pack! Henriksen and Clara were in trouble here.

"He's right, let's get to the car. I'll pop us to the motel where they are, car and all. We will be seen by the bastards, too." Dean said, kissing Sam one more time and Dante did it, too. "They are watching the room." He looked at Sam apologetically, "We're trying not to hunt right now but this has to be done. Sorry, Sammy. I know we promised."

"That's okay, they're our friends. We help our friends. I just wish I could help more." Sam felt useless now. All this power and he had to sit out the game. He may not hunt anymore but, damn, he wanted to help, too.

They were at the car soon after, Balthazar and Michael with them. Sam waved them bye from the porch as they vanished in front of them.

Sam smiled now. "I'm borrowing the laptop. I have to check something." He headed in and picked up the computer, keying in a search parameter, then getting into the Coroner's office and the Police Database as well.

Bobby watched in awe as he blew straight through the files to the ones he needed. He hadn't even used magic either, just hacked right through. Damn that boy was good!

Now his room was a tavern, with a bar in the corner. A waitress appeared out of nowhere with a shake. Sam appeared not to notice, just sipped the shake and typed, then read, then clicked, then read again, taking notes as he worked. Half an hour later, he got out of the databases and logged off, frowning. Bobby said nothing about the room, Sam was working his powers as he worked the case, and besides he liked the tavern look in his study. He wondered if they would let him keep the bar itself but not the rest. Well, he'd keep the jukebox, too. It was nice to have something to listen to sometimes.

Sam was on the phone with Henriksen now, efficient little gremlin that he was.

"Yeah, they're there? Good, put Dean on." Sam waited and nibbled a cupcake while he waited. "Hey, baby. Got something for you." Sam chuckled, "Well, that too. We'll take care of that later. No, found out they all recently went to the same bar, Charlie's Place, address is 1256 Cooper Road." A pause. "Yeah, in town there. What? Yeah, I'll check." Sam typed some more, city works department now. "Yeah, owned by Stuart Holtsteader. Let me check him out real fast." Sam clicked and typed some more, clicked again and said, "Clean record, upstanding Citizen, had a run in with wild animal a few years back. He could be a werewolf. Yeah, no guarantee, I know. Uh huh, uh huh, yeah, you're right." Sam sighed. "Crap."

There was a bowl of pickles and ice cream sitting in front of him now. His eyes saw it and smiled fondly, rubbing his stomach. He reassured Dean now. "No, I'm fine. The babies want ice cream and pickles apparently. Yeah, they are manifesting according to the weird food cravings now, no, started this morning after we had sex and did the power feed. No, I was going to tell you when I heard about the other's hunt. Yes, they are powerful. Yeah, I'll see you later. Love you. Give Dante my love, too. Be safe." Sam smiled softly into the phone, eyes down and shining with love now, "I will. Love you both. Bye."

He hung up and the room disappeared instantly, Sam looked up now and smiled.

"Can I keep the bar on the wall and the jukebox? I liked those." Bobby asked, At least they had more to go on now, they had needed the intel. He watched the bar and the jukebox reappear. The phone rang and Sam answered it. "Hello? Yeah? What do you need? Uh huh. Let me check."

At the same time, another phone rang, and Bobby answered it. A hunter needed advice and research, so he went into research mode too. They then worked research for the rest of the day. Sure the room kept changing once in a while, waitresses served drinks and food until Ellen shooed them away and took over that job. She wasn't jealous or anything, they were just creations, no mind of their own and only did what they were created for. So if they were serving drinks and food, that's just what they were going to do.

She just wanted to spend time with her family and the babies. She talked to them and caressed his stomach for a while. She also helped with research since she was already there. Three other phones rang now, the others, including the angels (they were always there now, Heavenly orders and all apparently) chipping in on the work. More monsters, witches, and other things that went bump in the night to look into to, such is a Hunter's life, especially the ones that did the research. Yep, they were going to be busy for a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wolves _were_ watching the Hunter's rooms. By the time the others had gotten to the room and popped in to where they were parked in front of it, the wolves already heading to the door to attack the weakened Hunters inside. The god, the angel, and Dante were out of the car in a moment. They stood in their way, knowing this is where they belonged, between the others and the hungry werewolves that sought to harm the ones they loved and cared for.

There were six of them, and they were huge. One shouted to the others to run and tell the others, and then looked angrily at them. The gods let Dante handle that one, and they fought off the two while Balthazar took on the other three with ease, ripping them apart with his bare hands. The gods saw two others come out of the woods nearby, and lunge, right at them. The men pulled their guns and fired, hitting them a high, missing the heart as the werewolves ducked and moved at the last minute, causing their shots to go wide.

Dean saw a werewolf pin Dante to the ground and went for it, leaving the others to get the other two, Clara and Henriksen came out to help, and joined the fighting. He ended up diving at it, reaching out a hand to kill it and falling through a dense cloud of ash onto his lover, who now looked at him in anger and disappointment.

"Go help Clara and the others! I got this one." Dante said pushing him off of him. Two more wolves were were coming out of the woods now, straight at them now. "Do it or I will never forgive you. Dean!" Dante drop-kicked them both, grabbing one with a hand and making him ash instantly. He punched at the other one, sending it flying into a pole, bending it a little. The werewolf that had hit the pole was standing up again, shaking off the injury and growling, approaching Dante slowly, taking its time.

Henriksen shout, "Fuck!" and Dean smelled blood. Dean's head jerked in the man's direction at the cuss word and the sudden scent of blood coming from him.

"See?" Dante said, shoving him that way, "Damn it, Dean! They could die. They aren't like us, not Victor at least." Victor shouted in pain again, as he was thrown into a wall, his shoulder now dislocated and mauled.

"Stay alive or I'll kill you myself!" Dean growled in frustration and ran to pull the werewolf off Henriksen, impaling its heart with his silver knife, killing it instantly.

"Always!" Dante smiled as he also stabbed the werewolf coming after him, killing it instantly. He turned it to ash instantly as well and then ran to check on the others, dusting the ash off of his clothes and off of his entire body, including his hair. It felt gross!

Henriksen was still injured and he was not up to this fight right now. He slid down the wall now, leaving a bloody trail behind him on the stucco surface, bleeding and unconscious. It hurt so much to see their friend that way. Dante went to stand in front of him, telling Dean to get him into the room, ordering Balthazar to go with him, heal him in there quickly. Both did and cast worried looks at the others as they vanished from sight.

He and Clara took out two more and the rest fled back into the woods. Dante wiped a swath of blood across his jaw. His silver knife was dripping blood and he wiped it on his pants, then sheathed it. He entered the room and shut the door, locking it behind him, checking the salt line, putting up some wolf's bane to keep any other wolves from entering the room now.

"Is he okay?" Dante asked in worry, the god and the angel were helping him sit up now, the man groaning.

"He's fine now. We've healed his injuries and Clara is getting a cloth to clean off the dried blood from the healed wounds." Balthazar said, smoothing a hair from Victor's forehead, touching it, checking for internal injuries as well. He found some and healed those as well. Victor stopped groaning as the internal bleeding vanished and his insides were all healed again. He closed his eyes and slept now, the pain had weakened him to the point of exhaustion. They lay him down again and covered him up after Clara wiped the blood off of him, and let him rest. Dante took the offered cloth and wiped the blood from his hands, arms, face, and neck, groaning at the blood on his clothes.

Dean smiled wickedly now, pulling him to bathroom and Dante hardened immediately at the look, wanting him. Balthazar watched them go and wanted to join them but knew it wasn't his time with Dean right now. He asked Clara if she was hungry and when she said she was, he headed out to the diner nearby with her to give them time alone. He also put Henriksen into a deep sleep, both so he could heal better and also so their sex wouldn't disturb him. He also stopped at the office and rented a room for them next to the Hunters' room. He pocketed the key and they were off.

Dean and Dante never knew they were gone. They were lost in love and lust with each other, the battle having ignited their desire for each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean undressed Dante with his hands, peeling the bloody clothes off of him, cleaning them off with his powers, licking the blood from his body and moaning at its taste and the taste of the fiery skin beneath it. Dante eyed him with lust and awe, as he arched into each touch of that tongue.

"Don't stop, baby, I love how you are making me feel!" Dante moaned, that tongue felt good on his body. Dean smiled now and began kissing him all over with open mouthed kisses. Dante's head went back and his eyes closed, savoring the pleasure it creating in him. His hands stroked Dean's skin as he kissed his body, loving the feel of the skin under his fingertips as well. "Ah! I love you so much right now, Dean." He smiled at how good it felt to be made love to in this way. "Please don't stop? I love what you are doing right now."

"Never stop." Dean promised and went back to his ministrations to Dante's body, "Love your body, lover. Love you."

"The tub or the shower, Dean?" Dante asked reaching for the faucets.

"Tub." Dean said, lowering his mouth to Dante's hard shaft, giving it a gentle stroke and playing with the slit there with a playful tongue tip. Dante moaned again, loving it so far. He ended up on the edge of the tub as it filled, Dean sucking him gently, stroking lightly as he went, making it last and making him move now into that hot mouth on him.

Once filled, they made it magically larger and added jets, making it a hot tub and the bathroom was suddenly lit by candles and glowed with their golden light, the bathroom itself larger and elegantly furnished. Mirrors lined the walls around the hot tub now and covered the ceiling, so they could watch each other have sex. It was Dean's latest thing he was into, the others liked it too.

Dante stopped Dean from sucking on him and pulled him in for a slow kiss which he eventually withdrew from and asked Dean with eyes brimming with love now, "Make love to me, baby."

White rose petals fell from nowhere now, coating the tub's surface, and the floor. The smell of roses filled the room and Dean held out a white rose to Dante, who took it and kissed him softly, slowly as well. Dante pulled them both naked into the tub, which now was filled with rose oil scented water rather than regular tap water. Dante and Dean lay in the water, Dean covering Dante's body as they kissed, the oil slicking up their skin, making their bodies shine with the oil and water.

"Love you, love you so fucking much, baby." Dean moaned as their groins slid against each other and Dante moaned back, "Love you, too. Love you. Make love to me now, please!" he was slicked up already from the oil in the water, he just needed a little prep. He was ready for him right now!

Dean kissed him harder, slid against him harder, driving them both insane with want now. He reached lower and slid fingers into him, one at a time until there were three in stroking his bundle of nerves each time, Dante fucking back onto them, unable to speak, lost in the sensations. Dean lifted a leg over his shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist, and slid in deep as he could go in one thrust, Dante arching immediately onto him, moaning Dean's name. "Go slow, baby. Want to be made slow love to, please?" He pleaded softly between moans, "Show me you love me."

Dean kissed his neck softly, sucking on the skin there very lightly. He pulled Dante's face close to his as he did shallow thrusts now, slow and easy, Dante's legs around his waist now, making them moan softly, loving it this way. "I will, baby, gonna make it last for hours." He also sent a silent message to Clara and them to go to their new room when they got done eating and sending Henriksen there already with a thought, still tucked beneath the covers, lost in sleep.

"Tell Sam where we are." Dante moaned out, knowing they had promised to do it as soon as they had a room set up for them. Dean did so and then sped his pace up a little, and Dante moved against him meeting each slow and shallow thrust, making that sexy sound in the back of throat that Dean loved to hear so much, a cross between a whimper and a groan. With each thrust he made that sound, it becoming a moan and a whisper as well.

Dean threaded his power through them, making them unable to cum until he ordered the power to let them. "Feel so good, baby." Dante moaned softly, slowing his movement, rotating his hips a little to increase the sensations inside him, his mouth against Dean's now, kissing him slow and deep, loving the feelings kissing him added to it. Both moaned softly, controlling their thrusts, only going deeper and faster by very small increments, knowing this would make it last longer like they wanted it to. "I love the feel of you inside me, never want you to stop when you do this."

"I love being inside you, Dante, so good for me. Could make love to you all night, lover." Dean moaned into the kiss, "Love you so much!" His heart burst as they made love, the power keeping it slow as well, not letting the slow love become hard fucking, something they didn't want right now. They wanted this to last a long time.

Sam was suddenly in the bathroom, joining them in the tub, kissing them both as well. They turned to him and smiled. "I had to come. I missed you. Let me stay, please? I won't get involved in the fighting, promise." His eyes pled with their love soaked ones, bodies still thrusting into each other, not stopping at Sam's arrival, not needing to.

"Please stay, baby. Join us, the water is great." Dante held out a hand and a suddenly naked Sam slid in beside them. He stroked their oiled up bodies in wonder, moaning at the sight of their entwined bodies. "You're next, lover." He caressed Sam's stomach, letting the babies know he loved them too. Dean slid a hand over as well, doing the same thing. Sam kissed them both deeply again, letting the power pull him into their act of lovemaking, the power felt warm and soft now, like a velvet glove against their souls and bodies. It had never felt this way before and he thought it was a nice change from their usually harder sessions of sex.

Dean felt his pleasure building now, slowly, not rushing itself. He leaned in and kissed Dante again, speeding up a little, daring to go deeper now but not too much so. They both moaned louder now into each other's mouths, Sam's hand sliding between them, taking turns stroking Dante and squeezing Dean as he slid in and out of Dante. This made them both moan louder again and make love a little faster. Their breaths were now harder pants and their bodies now slid together, every inch of skin pressing harder into the other's every inch of skin as well.

Sam went to Dean 's ass and spread the cheeks, letting his tongue trace a trail over the round cheeks and then move in slow circles around the rim, caressing the fleshy edge where the most sensitive nerves were. Dean stopped kissing Dante long enough to gasp in pleasure at the feeling of Sam doing that to him while stroking both him and Dante as they slid into each other, "Oh, baby, that feels so good!" he moaned and moved a little deeper again into their lover, both feeling the pleasure building at a gentle pace, making the love between them feel like a warm cocoon they never wanted to leave ever again, their bodies connected this way for all eternity. They wanted that right in this moment.

Sam let his tongue gently push in further, making slow circles each time, right inside the hole, not minding the slow pace at all. He liked to take his time with this when he could, he loved to do this! He thrust it in deeper now, a little harder, but not enough to qualify as an overly aggressive movement…yet. Dean loved it so much, he moaned louder and deeper now, head going back to watch Sam do it, loving that sight too. He was being ever so slowly ripped apart by the sensations now, Dante as well.

"Gonna cum soon, baby." Dante moaned, the whole slow and deep lovemaking was building his orgasms to a surprising intensity he hadn't felt much of before, so powerful and soul drenching in their slow but growing strength, so strong they felt they could tear him apart but gentle enough to hold him together too while they did it. "I feel so…damn lost in you right now. You are all I could ever want, both of you, touching me this way!" His head went back as he now fought his orgasms, the power lending him the control to do so. "I love you so much!" A tear slid from his eyes, he felt so much love for them when they made love to him this way. "Never leave me, never stop loving me. If you do, I would die!"

"I'm nothing without you two. Love you!" Dante moaned as his heart burst with love for them and his orgasms joined with that love, filling him with exquisite pain and pleasure all at one time. He felt like he would explode from it.

"Never leave you, Dante. Need you. Love you." They both said, stroking his skin, kissing it, kissing his neck, jaw, and then his lips, pouring their love into him with all of their caresses. "With you for all eternity, never die on us, never leave us. We love you, Dante, so fucking much. Never love anyone the way we love you, ever again."

"Husbands." Dante moaned, crying as he felt his orgasm freed by Dean's power, his heart yearning to be filled with their love as his body cried out to be filled with their bodies as well, both urges making him so happy he cried for it all. They were his world, they could never let him go!

"Husbands." Dean sighed deeply, feeling what Dante was feeling and crying too. He came with a soft but deep thrust, chanting Dante's name as if it was the most holy thing he knew, like he was the most beautiful thing he knew and he cherished him deeply. Their gentle moans joined together like the parts of an orchestra, forming a song that filled their heart once more as Dean's cum filled Dante, completely filling them with its song.

They lay there in the water, and touched, not sexually but with awe for each other, and love, always love.

"I love you so much." Dante said, tears in his eyes, "Never thought I would ever love anyone this much, never thought I could, until I met you two. Then you were there and you touched me, and somehow you slid right into my heart when I least expected it. Falling in love with you two was like jumping out of a speeding car, my life was the car and I just prayed you would love me enough to catch me as I fell. I couldn't have taken it if you hadn't loved me back. It hurt too much to think you didn't love me, too." He kissed them both firmly, tears in their eyes now too. "It would have killed me inside if you had rejected me."

"We fell in love with you long before you told us you loved us, baby. When you leaned against that car and apologized, we just fell right then. Touching you and watching you sleep was just a bonus. We knew we had to have you in our lives for all eternity right then, baby. We could never have let you after that, loved you too damn much." Dean said sighing, wiping Dante's tears away, "We love you so much, Dante. Never leave us either. We'd find a way to die if you did, life is nothing, eternity as gods is nothing, not without you to share it with, baby." Sam added and took his hand kissing it and putting over his own heart, "You own us, Dante. We'd do anything for you, anything."

"Never leave you, you own me, too, both of you. I never loved you as gods but as the men who took a chance on loving me, too. My men, my hearts to love, to keep, to hold, to cherish for all eternity." Dante promised, pulled them to him, cuddling their bodies to him, letting the hot oily water coat their joined bodies. They were complete this way, they just were.

"Sammy, I want to make love to you." Dante whispered as he pulled out of their embraces and slid beside Sam, Dean taking his other side. "Both of us do."

"Please, please make love to me." Sam said softly, and both men smiled softly down at him, heating the water with Dante's phoenix power instantly, keeping it that way. Both men kissed and touched his body now, open-mouthed kisses against his skin. Fingers leaving heated trails along his oiled skin, the water letting them rub into him at the same time. Their bodies moved slowly but firmly against each other now, moans softly filling the scented air around them.

"So beautiful, baby." Dante said reverently he caressed his skin and Dean added, "We love your body, Sammy, love you only. You are all we really need, all we could ever want. Love you, Sammy." Sam felt his heart fill with love for them once more, his lovers, his husbands, his for all eternity.

They lost track of the time, they were so wrapped up in each other, making slow but intense love with to each other this way.

Sam's body arched into those twin touches and kisses. He felt Dante take him into his mouth, kissing him and letting his soft lips caress the skin of his shaft the way his hands and lips had done to his sexy body. Dante took him into his mouth again, taking his time sliding down him, gently stroking him with his hands, not too hard but not too soft either but perfect touches with a balance of both. Dean touched his body, making love to it, opening him up to greater pleasure and building his lover's desire as he stroked the nerves inside him, making him arch up into Dante's slow but firm bobbing mouth and Dean's fingers preparing him for their lovemaking at the same time.

"Who do you want first, baby?" Dean asked, not stopping the fingering nor Dante sucking him.

"You." Sam moaned softly, ready for him now. Dean kissed him slow now, deepening it a little, and slid into him, going deep as he could go on the first go and then making shallower thrusts, kissing and touching his body as he moved inside him, suckling the nipples and his neck as well. Sam's head going back as he smiled and moaned happily, "Baby, you feel so good inside me." He purred and thrust back into him but keeping it from going too deep inside him, only letting him hit that bundle of nerves occasionally, arching each time, fighting the urge to go harder and deeper onto him, knowing they wanted it slow now, lovemaking not fucking, worship and love now, not lust and desire laced with desperate want and need. He wanted this last forever, this feeling of being loved so completely by the men he loved with all his heart.

A while after, their power keeping it slow this way, they gradually found their way to faster pace, bodies not rushing their pleasure at all, but savoring every bit of it the other gave them. They came with moans and praise, "Love you, Dean, Love you so much!" Sam moaned softly again, his breath catching and cumming between them, Dean whispering, "Love you, Sammy, oh, baby, how I love you!" and repeating his name over and over, kissing him between ever word.

Sam reached for Dante now, so hard and ready for him, so needing a chance to love him as well. Dante leaned down and kissed him slowly as well, deepening the kiss only a bit, enough to show his love but drive the feelings between them into a deeper desire. He slid into him, slowly and taking his time, the oily water acting as lube, softening the skin there. He thrust deep one time then made the thrust less deep, making slow love to Sam now. They kissed and touched, Dean joining in these parts, their love joining their powers, their orbits pulling them all into it, tying them together the way they wanted them to.

Dante made his thrusts hit that spot Sam loved so much at different times, speeding up a little at a time, letting the pleasure build gently, taking its time filling them now, their powers making it so. Their breathing came in pants and slight hitches, orgasms flowing like a stream into them, caressing their souls, minds, and bodies as well, not rushing through them but adding more to the lovemaking, making it bloom into more lovemaking, then gently pushing them to cum, giving them the choice of when to let them out.

Both men sped up their thrusts but now Dante kept it at steady pace, slow and deeper, barely pressing into the pleasure zones of Sam, kissing that neck, those nipples, and slowly kissing him again, feeling their orgasms brushing their insides like a paint brush on canvas, painting them with the love they were sharing, so many sensations wrapped into it as well. They both came with soft moans and hitching breathes, bodies moving deeper onto and into each other, whisper "I love you" and each other's names in a litany of tenderness and praise.

Then they switched places, Sam made love to Dean, slowly, gently, building the pleasure and the love, touching and kissing the whole time, Dean cumming in the same way as before, whispering love to each other, their names the only words they knew as they came into and onto each other. Then Sam made love to Dante in the same way, and then Dante made love to Dean, all gentle and all reaffirming their love for each other every time, eternity and forever echoing in every word, every moan, every touch, every look and kiss, and their bodies, skin, bone, and blood, filling them with it all, leaving them happily connected once more, knowing they belonged to each other again and again, and that knowledge completing them as nothing ever had before.

They soaked and washed each other afterward, kissing and touching, until all three were clean and strongly scented from the rose scented oil in the water and content to let the hot water bubbles around them as they cuddled closely against Sam, touching his stomach, talking to the babies, telling them they were loved. Servers brought them sweets and their powers were fed into them, their third feeding of the day. Balthazar popping in briefly to feed power to them also before kissing the men softly then going back to watch over the other Hunters, to keep them safe while the lovers spent their time together. Sam now knew they needed fed three times rather than two and he didn't mind doing it, it was all for them, only for them, those god babies they so loved and wanted to hold some day in their arms.

They got out later on, and got into bed, letting Dante slip between them, smiling into their scented skin, still able to smell their scents under that rose scent. "Love you, Sam." He leaned up and kissed his lips briefly, and then to Dean, "Love you, Dean.", then kissing him softly as well. Dante felt them press closer to him now, and fell asleep with their lips and fingertips brushing along his face and hair. "Love you, too, Dante." They both said in whispers of love, feeling the need to keep him by their sides for all time and knowing that's just where he'd be. They watched in silence, listening to his soft breathing and cherishing him.

They sent a silent call to the others, letting them know they would go in the morning to interview the owner of the bar where the victims had been last.

"I love you, both of you." Balthazar sent and they sent back, "We love you, too, Bal." Balthazar smiled at their interaction here, knowing they meant every word. Sure they would always love Dante and each other more than anyone else, in their bed or otherwise but they would always bear a deep and abiding love for the others as well, including him. He wasn't jealous of this, he was just happy they loved him at all, not as their shared slave and servant but as the man he was under it all, completely and irrevocably theirs for all eternity.

They watched their husband sleep all night, smiling contentedly between them, him touching them in his sleep, making sure they were still there. The creations brought them sweets and they stayed that way all night, knowing there was no other place they would ever rather be than with each other this way. They marveled at how lucky they were to have Dante as theirs and them as his.

It was worth the painful journey that it had taken to have this. They wouldn't change a thing about it and, if they had to, they would do it again, if it got them here again, apocalypses included. They had been through so much bad shit in their lifetimes, but being here with each other, they couldn't find it in themselves to think they wished it had never happened. They had all they ever wanted in their arms and they were satisfied with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Henriksen entered the bar then next morning. Dean wanted to scout out the place himself. They figured it would be a great idea. Dante growled at the idea but agreed it was just recon, someone had to do it and he did want to spend time with Clara, she'd been out hunting for two month straight almost, mostly with Henriksen and Dorian, since he had been trying to honor his agreement with Sam to not hunt so much until he was not pregnant anymore. He hated leaving the brunt of it to the others but he was their active backup so he felt better about it lately.

"Hi, may I speak with Mr. Holtsteader please?" He flashed his badge quickly, "I'm Agent Rose and this is my partner, Agent Bandell." Dean used his senses and found him, in the back. He also felt a nervous feeling sink in. Every single person in the bar was a werewolf and there were 25 of them. He had the feeling there might be more that hadn't arrived yet. This pack was larger than he had thought. He had thought 10. He hated underestimating the monster's numbers; it could get the others killed someday.

The big man came out, and shook their hand, amicably but cautious.

"Not FBI, Hunters." He said taking a whiff and cringing, "No, a Hunter and a god. Powerful too." He motioned them to a table and told the man at the bar to bring them a bottle and some mugs. "Don't panic, I know you are here about the murders. I was expecting Hunters. They would attract them like flies. The god thing, that was a surprise."

"The other Hunter is my husband, I came to help him." He eyed the man with hard eyes. "You know how we are about our mates." Touch him and I'll kill you dead, clearly written in that look.

"Yeah, I'm the same with my wife." The man nodded and smiled sympathetically, "She's a cop here. I worry about her a lot." He nodded again, tossing back a shot, the others following suit. "We aren't doing the killings. We don't eat hearts or attack humans, just animals like cattle and stuff. We just want to be left alone to fit in." The guy sighed in resignation now, "We like living and this kind of attention could get us all killed. We will help you find them though since we have a vested interested in this situation too."

Dean peered into the man and saw he was telling the truth.

"Well, sensed any new wolves in town?" Henriksen asked, they would feel the strange wolf as soon as it crossed the state line.

"Yeah, a larger group. We've been trying to find them all but with the moon, we have been locked up at night and can't do much without our own wolves doing damage too." Stuart said sadly. He had his people out looking for them now but had found nothing so far.

"That leaves a lot more." Dean said and Victor nodded. Damn, that left a large number of them to hunt.

Stuart pulled a map up on his phone, and put in the locations of the kills. He pointed to the middle of the area and said, "They're in that area somewhere. Werewolves stay close to home and have a bad habit of killing close to home, too. It's what gets us killed, more often than not." He looked at Dean, "What kind of god are you?" He was curious.

"Sex, with a side of trickster. Why?" Now Dean was curious, too.

"Can you work with impotence, that kind of thing?" Stuart asked, he had a couple guys in the pack with…those issues. Maybe this god could help. "I'd owe you if you could help a couple of my people later with those issues. Think of it as a personal favor."

"I could do that." Dean had a question. "I don't suppose you have a witch or mystical guide here. I really could use one. I know some packs have them." Dean couldn't believe he was asking this.

"Yeah, we do. What do you need?" Stuart asked, the god had a problem, he could feel it.

"My god mate is pregnant with my babies. We can't find a doctor to supervise the pregnancy." Dean shrugged, "We got a regular doctor but he has to shift to the form of the woman who will be carrying the babies for the latter part of the pregnancy to visit her, the other woman will bear the kids as hers. It's safer that way for them. Unfortunately, we are finding more and more new symptoms showing up that we have to deal with. It would be nice finding someone who can be more…intimate…with the truth of our situation. There's so much we can't tell the other doctor that we need to." He looked at the guy now.

"She is familiar with mystical pregnancies. The god pregnancy should fall under that as well." He thought for a moment, "I will call her later for you to meet her and your mates as well. She will need to meet them as well to be able to work with you in any way."

"Thanks, the babies are now manifesting their own food and feeding off powers more as the months pass. We could use the advice." Dean admitted. Sam would appreciate the help.

The phone rang and Dean smiled lovingly into it. Stuart got the point. His other mate was on the phone. "My other mate has found one of them. A bar by the motel, he caught their scent. He's watching them now." He looked at the man, "Want to come with?"

"Yeah." Stuart said, walking with them to the door and then turned to the bartender, telling him, "I'll be back soon. Tell Laurie what's going on when she gets here and ask her to wait here. I'll probably be taking the strange wolf elsewhere to question him, so I'll be awhile."

"You got it, boss." The bartender said, and kept up stocking the bar for later. He was used to his boss doing this stuff.

As they walked to the car, Henriksen said, "You're the Pack Leader, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm the Ulfric." Stuart smiled, "The title is Ulfric. It means king."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Stuart tensed immediately upon approaching Dante, and shook his hand with reluctance. He knew that smell, ash and fire. This man was a Pheonix.

Dean leaned in and kissed the man's cheek in greeting making Dante smile back at him, stroking his cheek. "This is my other mate, Dante, Dante Winchester. He's a Hunter, too."

Stuart nodded stiffly, terrified and hiding it poorly. "Pheonix. You're a Pheonix." He gulped a little as he finished, trying to push his fear aside.

"Yes, I am. You are a werewolf." Dante said calmly, trying to soothe the man's obvious fear. "As long as you aren't the one doing the killings, you're safe from me."

"We're not." Stuart reassured him, not relaxing even a little bit.

Dante sighed and shrugged, the Ulfric would learn to trust Dante eventually, he just needed time. Dante took Dean's offered hand and pulled him down beside him into the booth. Henriksen sat on his other side. Stuart stayed on his side of the booth.

"It's the blonde guy, at the counter. He's had blood recently, human blood. I smelled it." Dante said, eyes on the blonde, pretending to read the menu with Dean, who also eyed the blonde under his lashes, Henriksen doing it as well. The Ulfric did the same thing.

"How do we play it?" Henriksen asked, playing it cool.

"I could pop him to the room and chain him to a chair. Question him there." Dean suggested and waited to see what they thought.

"Like that plan." Henriksen agreed. Dante nodded his approval.

"It's a good idea. Do it." Stuart said, the god could do that? "You used to be a Hunter, didn't you? You act like one."

"Yes, before I got my powers." Dean agreed snapping his fingers and the blonde vanished from sight.

They all exited the building and Dean touched the Impala, stroking it as they popped back to the motel. Once there they ran to the room and found the blonde wolf struggling against the chains but not able to break them. He was terrified.

"Me first." Stuart said, approaching the wolf. "He endangered my pack. I get to talk to him first. I won't hurt him much. I promise not to kill him." Leaving him bleeding on the floor was an option though.

Dean read the thought and agreed with it. Bleeding on the floor was an option but not the only one.

"Where are the others?" Stuart growled at the man and the man shook harder. "Answer me! I am Ulfric here and you have entered my territory without my permission. You will answer me."

The man said nothing still. So they kept at him and, two hours later, he broke like a wet paper bag.

They were in an old house on Verich St. and they were going to kill again, they wanted to frame this pack because they wanted to take their territory and thought it would save bloodshed this way. What a thoughtful bunch they were!

The Ulfric killed him afterward and Dante turned the body to ash, vacuuming it afterward with the dust buster from his backseat. If anything, the Ulfric looked even less trusting than he did before. Dante felt this and finally had had enough and exploded. The others reflected that they were surprised he had held it in this long.

"Listen, this is bullshit! Yes, I am a Pheonix. Yes, I have powers, big bad ones. No, I didn't hurt you nor do I intend to. Dude, you need to relax and work with me here. How would you like it if I treated you like a leper with AIDS for being a werewolf? Feels the same, trust me. I am willing to give you a shot here and work with you without qualms. I am willing to trust you but, damn it, if you can't get past this Pheonix issue, you can just go!" Dante was an inch from his face now and pissed, "We can do this without you, you know."

The Ulfric thought about it and considered it.

Dante stomped out and Dean followed, glaring at Stuart as he left.

Henriksen shook his head and said, "Try thinking human, Stuart. Sure the wolf sees him as a threat but the human knows he's not. Surely, you see that."

Stuart felt embarrassed now. Sure, the guy was a Pheonix but Dante had never given him the impression he wanted to do anything but help. Stuart had been an ass.

He watched curiously as Henriksen pressed a finger behind his ear and asked them to come back. He saw the mark when he moved his hand. The gods' mark, he was theirs, in every way, sealed to them only. His respect for the gods went up a notch. They knew how to use their power and used it to do good. Impressive.

"I'm sorry." Stuart said immediately, "In our experience, Pheonix's usually try to kill us. They are one of our natural enemies, like hunters. I am sorry I didn't try harder to trust you. I will from now on, if you will let me try."

Both god and Pheonix looked at each other and then at him, nodding unhappily. The Ulfric groaned, he had offended them and he had to offer penance. He went down onto his knees and bowed to them, offering his neck knowing he owed them this. Dean looked at him curiously.

"What are you offering as penance, Ulfric?" Dean was unsure now. He had never dealt with a situation like this before.

"I want to make it right. I offer my flesh as payment." The Ulfric stayed the way he was.

"Sexual or violent?" Dean had to clarify; the sex was almost always the payment. They were Sex gods after all.

"Whichever you choose." The Ulfric didn't move. Dean helped him to his feet and made him look at him. He used the power to see his sexual preference and desires. Straight, well, mostly. He mostly wanted to make things right. So Dean looked to see what he would do. Hmm, violent bite or kiss, either would work.

Dean pulled him close, and stroked his face, lips hovering over the Ulfric's. "Kiss or bite?" He could see the Ulfric thinking.

"Kiss." Stuart said softly and leaned in, his lips tentatively touching Dean's. Dean leaned in further and let their lips meet. The Ulfric's tongue sought entry and Dean let it, deepening the kiss and making them both moan softly. Stuart's arms reached around to touch and pulled him firmly to him, their bodies pressing into each other now.

Then they separated, panting. Dean was hard with want. The Ulfric was shaking with desire, surprise in his eyes. He hadn't expected that to happen. He then went to Dante and stood there, offering penance. Dante leaned in and kissed him as well, pulling him closer, both pressing together soon, panting with want. They separated and smiled at each other.

Each man, god and Pheonix went to each side of the werewolf. They kissed him deeply, rubbing groin into groin, groin to ass, then switching, the other kissing the neck and biting it gently, sucking a little on it. The werewolf moaned into their mouths and louder as they rubbed harder, whispering in his ear.

"Gonna make you cum, Wolf Man, rub it in. Cum for us! Don't we feel good on you?" Dean purred seductively into his ear as he sucked on it, lightly licking its outer part.

"You feel so good!" The man moaned, as Dante unfastened the Ulfric's pants and slid his hand in, stroking him hard now, squeezing it at intervals.

"Cum for us. Pay your penance." Dante said and knelt down, mouth to the head of the man.

"Oh, wow, ohohohohoohh! That feels so good!" The Ulfric moaned loudly as he came from watching Dante and feeling his lips around him, as well as the god's lips and hands on his body. Dante pressed his mouth deeper around him and swallowed it all, kissing it gently when he was done, putting it back in his pants, and refastening them for him.

They both went to stand in front of him and smiled. He found himself smiling back. Yeah, that guy was really a Sex god, wow!

"Now, where do we go from here?" Dante asked grinning and kissed Dean, letting him taste the other man in his mouth, letting the kiss linger before separating, eyes promising more later.

"Well, he needs to get locked up with the other pack members. The moon will be full soon. We go stake out Verich St. and kill us some werewolves." Dean said and they all nodded.

"Thank you." Stuart said as he left, and Dante took the keys, driving him back to the bar. Dean watched him leave and reflected on how hot Dante had looked doing the guy like that. He wasn't even jealous. He just wanted to see him do it again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You aren't freaked about the sex thing just now, are you?" Dante had to ask, penance or no penance, that had felt good.

"No, I offered it and you took it. I just have never done that before. It felt…different, good but different." Stuart admitted.

"Good, because I want us to get along." Dante said and Stuart agreed they would. "See you tomorrow morning, Stuart. Will your mate be jealous we had sex like that?" He didn't want to cause problems with the guy's mate.

"She won't mind, in fact, she may try to join in if you try it again." Stuart said sadly, "She's pretty adventurous that way."

"Good for her. I like her already." Dante said as the man got out and shut the door behind him. He drove back to the room and picked up the others, all of them. They set up watches on the house and waited for dark, weapons in hands. No one else died tonight, they were going to make sure of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She met him at the door and smelled the sex on him. At first, she looked jealous but it faded into curiosity.

"Why do you smell like sex?" She asked, knowing about the guests, the god and the Hunter.

"I offended the Sex god and his mate and had to pay penance to make things right between us. They gave me a choice, violence or a kiss. They ended up rubbing into me and me into them, and cumming into his mate's mouth. I didn't plan on it, it just ended up happening. One minute we were kissing and the next, sex, sort of. We kept all our clothes on. He wasn't kidding about the Sex god thing, he really is a Sex god." He shook his head and smiled, "It felt pretty good actually, I've never done that before."

"I might like to try it sometime then, before they leave. You should ask them for me." His wife, Laurie, said smiling. "and, while we're on the subject of sex, I am thinking of taking advantage of this sexual feeling you're having right now." She pulled him to the back and slammed the door behind them. Stuart grinned. Yeah, she was adventurous, very adventurous.

The Sex god would like her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a monster of a house. It looked like one of those old Hollywood mansions, the ones you saw in old movies. It was definitely large enough to hold all of the remaining group of werewolves that were doing the killings.

"How many left now?" Dean thought to Henriksen, the marks let them do this without saying it out loud. Werewolves have great hearing so they were using the marks to communicate now.

"Eight or nine at last count. Could be more, I would estimate high if I had to. I don't want to go too low and get us all killed." Henriksen thought back to him. Both men still did not like those odds. Nine wolves, give or take, against one god, two pheonixes, one human hunter, and one angel. Not bad odds but then again, werewolves were sneaky bastards and very unpredictable. They worked better in larger groups and this one hell of a large group, as far as werewolves went.

They planned to enter the house through several entrances, Dean and Henriksen took the front door. Dante and Clara took the back way in, through the basement. Balthazar took the top floor window. Both Pheonixes and the god could sense where the wolves were. There were three by the front door, three by the basement entrance, and two or three on the upper floor where Bal was heading. None of them were weak in power and that was also another factor they had to consider. They were all strong and powerful, not the weak ones they were used to, not weak like the ones that had attacked at the motel. These were the leaders, the generals, and they would not be taken easily.

Dean sent the command to go in mentally and they jumped into action. Dean shattered the door to shards and sent them hurling at the wolves, now nearly completely transformed. Dean sent power at them and they flinched, held their ground but flinched at least. He held off on the exploding part, not wanting to hit the others with it in the process. Instead he pulled out his gun, the one with the silver bullets, and fired. Henriksen followed suit, even with the wolves moving and anticipating the shots, they got two of them through the heart, leaving one very pissed off werewolf in their wake.

It dove at them, mindless in its rage and fury. They took it together, Dean doing his best to use the powers to slow it down and Henriksen firing into its chest, shredding it to a bloody mess, the heart nothing by pulp now. The three werewolves were now human now, the way they looked when they died. They split up now. Dean went to help Balthazar and Henriksen went to help the pair of Pheonixes in the basement.

Henriksen got there in time to see the basement door turn to fire and ash, allowing Dante and Clara to run through it, pulling the wolves with them, Dante held two and Clara one. The wolves clawed at them and were holding them in those teeth of theirs, trying to shred them but only managing to attach themselves to the hunters they were fighting. Dante screamed in pain as the wolf's jaws clamped hard onto his shoulder and sank in, shattering bone and flesh. He let go of the other wolf and managed to toss it into the far wall, sending fire through the one trying to bite his arm off with his free hand, turning it to ash with a touch.

The blood flowed freely from the wound, the arm hung uselessly at his side. Henriksen was already using his martial arts skills to keep the wolf Dante had sent into the wall away from him until he had it in position and then threw a knife into its chest, straight through its heart. The wolf slid down the wall and turned human again, dead.

He ran to Dante, who struggled to not pass out, the blood flow getting too much to handle right now. He still managed to run to Clara in time to see her ram her palm into its nose, ramming the bones into its brain instantly then grabbing it, turning it to ice then letting it fall to the ground as fine shaved ice. Clara helped Dante sit down as he stumbled to one knee, she pulled off her shirt and wrapped it around his shoulder, and Henriksen donated his own. She wrapped his shirt around it as well, both shirts already soaked with blood. Dante gritted his teeth and managed a thought to Dean, telling him he was hurt but the wolves were dead down here. He held on with all his might, knowing Dean would be here soon to heal him or fix the wound better.

Dean heard his lover's thought and helped Balthazar kill the other two wolves that were left after the angel had killed one as he entered through the upper window. Dean panicked and punched through their chests, pulling their hearts out and leaving human corpses in their wake. Both god and angel popped right to the others, their hearts breaking at the bleeding man on the floor, barely conscious and lucid.

Dean pulled off the shirts and put his hands over the wounds and called healing to it, Balthazar doing so as well. They watched in wonder as bones reformed, tissue regenerated, and flesh grew back afterward, like no wound had ever been there. It would have been miraculous if Dante hadn't been screaming in agony as they did it, Dean's eyes full of tears for the pain Dante was feeling and knowing how much more it hurt to regenerate this rapidly. He could feel the man's body trying to catch up with their rapid healing, and falling short, exhausting itself in its efforts to balance itself out now. Dante stopped screaming to stroke Dean's face, and tried to speak, lips moving soundlessly, then passed out, the hand dropping uselessly to the ground with a soft thud.

When they were done, he took the man's head into his arms and tried to wake him, begging him to wake up and not being able to get him to. He checked to see if he was okay otherwise and the pulse was thready but getting stronger now. His heartbeat was normal and his breathing shallow as he moaned in pain at times now.

He would be okay but his body had shut down in an attempt to heal itself further.

They immediately headed to the room after Dean tossed Henriksen the keys to the Impala, too worried to care if anyone else drove her right now. Balthazar went with him and the others headed to the car so they could drive there. Clara looked shell shocked and worried as well. Her cousin was healed but his body wasn't able to catch up to the healing yet, making him pass out and that was never good.

Back at the room, he laid the man beside Sam, who woke up immediately. He saw Dante laying there, blood stained and unconscious then flipped out.

"What happened?" Sam asked, peeling the bloody and torn shirt off of him, leaving skin fully healed but for some serious scarring where the wolf had nearly torn his arm off with its mouth alone. He felt the arm with his power and sighed, it was still dislocated. They would have to put it back in for him. Dean held him down and Sam pulled, the shoulder going back in with a sick crunch sound. Dante never stirred and they moaned now, he should have felt that and jolted awake.

Everyone else arrived shortly after, rushing to the room. They worried and called Bobby telling him what had happened, Dean getting Ellen and bringing her here to check on Dante.

"He'll be fine." She said softly, trying to ease their minds, "He's just out of it right now. That fast healing thing you did fixed that arm but wiped out his healing energy in the process. He may be a while waking up." She smoothed a hand over that handsome face, so innocent looking now, so…weak and pale. "Please wake up soon, Dante. They need you to wake up. We all do."

Then she returned to the house with Dean who returned a moment later to lay beside Dante, with Sam on the other side of Dante's sleeping form, both cried as they held him, whispering that they loved him and they needed him to just wake up. They sent power into him and it did nothing, his mind and body were shut down right now until he could wake up. They pulled closer together, buried their faces into his neck and shoulders, and cried harder, words obscured by their tears, words he couldn't hear.

It took two days for him to wake up.

In the meantime, they ate the sweets but didn't enjoy them at all. They had sex with each other and creations in the other room, just enough to balance their power and their metabolism. The gods, the angel, and Clara fed the babies power three times a day, none of them able to bear the unconscious man in the bed with them. They worked their powers but most of the scenes were now dark and dreary, raining a lot in most of them. Every show of power was tinged with sadness and grief, worry now a constant feeling.

Dante had to wake up soon, he just had to. They couldn't lose him, they just couldn't.

One day Clara headed to the diner with Victor and Balthazar, giving Sam a chance to sleep holding onto Dante as he slept as well. Her eyes were red and teary, and she didn't feel hungry but they had insisted so she had let the two men take her to place to eat.

"Sorry, not very hungry." Clara muttered sadly, picking the chicken out of her salad and chewing it, using a fork to move the other ingredients around, staring at a hole in the middle of the plate that only she could see. A tear plopped onto the plate and she wiped it away.

"He'll wake up soon, I'm sure of it." Bal said trying to ease her pain and knowing the only thing that would do that would be if Dante woke the fuck up right now. Sadly he knew that hadn't happened or they would have told them so.

"I know. I just feel so helpless right now. He is so…different when he's like this. He looked so broken when the bastard mauled him, so much blood." She saw it happen again in her mind's eye and flinched. He had been so hurt.

"I know. We just have to wait." Victor tried to help but saw her look, the look that said, 'I'm hurting and not listening right now. Please leave a message at the tone.' She loved her cousin very much and he had always been so strong, seeing him like that seemed to have broken something inside her as well.

She stared at her plate and sighed, motioning for the check, both men noticing she had eaten all of two bites of her salad, two really small bites. A bird would have starved from how much she had eaten.

"He's awake!" rang out through their heads now and they ran out, leaving a twenty on the table with the check, not caring if they had paid too much. They were back in the room in less than five minutes, eyes wide and breathing hard.

Dante sat on the bed, being held by Dean and Sam who kissed him senseless in relief, Clara crawling between them and hugging him tight, Dante was her only family she had and she wanted to be near him. Sam smiled gently at her and slid over, letting her hold him and happy to be on her other side, reaching over her to take Dante's hand in his own. The others came close and sat on the bed as well. Dante looked at them and smiled, grateful to have his loved ones close by.

"I'm sorry I passed out. The healing thing just wiped me out. I feel much better though." He looked at his shoulder and cringed, "Got another scar, damn it." Both gods touched the scar and Dean kissed him in softly.

"I'd rather see you scarred than dead, baby. I am so happy to see you awake. We barely left your side the whole time. Clara was worried sick. We thought we might have lost you there. It hurt so bad that you might be gone. We didn't know what to do." Dean lay his head into Dante's shoulder and took in his scent, glad he was awake. Both god felt the tension in their chest ease up now, happiness taking its place.

"You scared me, you jerk." Clara growled, punching his arm but kissing his cheek anyway, "I was worried." Dante wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, kissing her head and forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere, Clara. Never." He felt her relax now and start to cry, he held her and Sam rubbed her back gently, soothing her as best he could. Dean reached and touched her hand, stroking it softly.

"I'm hungry." Dante said after a bit and felt Clara easing up her tears now, sniffling. "Join me?" He used a hand to pull her face up to look into his own, her eyes red from crying. "Please?" She nodded and he got up off the bed, pulling her with him. The gods called up the pairs' favorite foods, liking the sight of them eating them.

Later on, they let the pair nap together and headed back to let Bobby know what was going on. They kissed him hard and promised to be back soon, they would make him pay for worrying them that way. They said this with a smile though and popped out.

Bobby and Ellen were on the porch, anxious for news about what was going on with Dante.

"He's fine. He and Clara are spending time together right now." Dean explained and was glad to see the worry slip from their bodies.

"Will you guys be back soon?" Bobby asked, he missed them and thought they should be here with Dante not at full strength yet.

"Yes, here in another week or two. We have some business with the local pack here to clear up first." Dean said and saw them worrying again, "Not that kind of business, we are working on a peace truce with them." Dean smiled as an idea struck him. "Why don't you come stay with us for a bit? The others can man the phones and let us know through the marks if you are needed. Sam would like that, and so would you two."

"We'd like that." Both of them agreed and packed quickly, joining the gods and popping back.

They went back immediately to the room where Dante and Clara slept, Ellen and Bobby going to them immediately to check on Dante. Dante woke up and got away from Clara's sleeping form. He hugged the couple and smiled. "I'm fine. She's just a little freaked right now. I don't think she has been sleeping well while I was out."

"She barely ate anything too." Balthazar spoke up, remembering her almost two bites of salad, well, chicken. The salad had not even been touched, just moved around the plate.

Both gods itched to have him to themselves for a bit but waited their turn impatiently.

The couple saw their need to be with the man and smiled. "We'll keep her company, why don't you guys grab some time together?" They all lit up now, loving that idea immediately. They paid for another room and went to it.

They now kissed Dante senseless, ripping his clothes off with their magic, touching him as if they would never get the chance to again, desperate to be with him now.

"We love you, we missed you." Sam whispered, kissing on his neck and cheek, then his lips, feeling desire fill him for his lover, his husband. "We were so worried."

"Your arm was torn almost all off, bitten and bleeding. The fucker tried to pull it off!" Dean growled, caressing the scars there, hating the pain they must have caused him. A thrill of joy went through him at the memory of it turning to ash. The bastard had earned that. His lips and hands touched Dante also, desperate to reaffirm he was with them again.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here. Not going anywhere." Dante promised and kissed them back. They kissed down his body, touching him so softly but firmly, their godlike hands driving him insane with the pleasure they were inspiring, their power escaping from their hands, calling to him, bringing his own desire out of him, making him burn for them. He didn't mind, their power sometime had a mind of its own when ignored for a while. He kind of liked the way it made him feel right now anyway. He decided to take advantage of this situation.

"Look, the lips and hands feel good and all, but I was thinking of something a bit lower should be touching me, " His eyes slid over their bodies seductively and hovered over their members, wanting them to take the hint.

"That is the best idea we've heard for days." Both gods whispered and slid their hands to his and put his hands on them, giving him a hint as well. "Two of them, as a matter of fact."

"Mmm, you want me, don't you?" Dante said, sprawling out on the bed, legs spread and lounging there, tempting them to join him.

"Damn straight." Dean said, crawling up one side of his body, rubbing against that hard hip of his, a hand on his thigh stroking it with his fingertips, making Dante shiver under that touch.

"Then show me, I'm not getting laid any faster here." Dante teased, stroking them both harder now, getting them hard for him. "Guess I'll have to find some other handsome men to do it for me…" he pretended to look around and consider getting up. He didn't far into his act before they descended on him roughly, biting and sucking down his body, taking him into their mouths, and sucking him in turns, reducing him to a writhing, begging mess.

"Ours!" Dean said roughly, working him open, lubing up himself. He flipped him over and took the time to bite that sexy ass of his, sucking on it, marking him as theirs. He pushed in and went deep, then fucked him hard and fast, reminding the man who he really belonged to and who got to lay who in this relationship, knowing it was just what Dante had in mind when he had said it to begin with, that naughty little man!

"Gah, took you long enough!" Dante moaned beneath him and impaled himself again onto Dean, moaning louder as he was fucked harder and deeper now. "You feel so good, baby!" His head flew back and the god could feel his lover getting close to losing it, his need for them too desperate to make it last a long time right now. "Just fuck me harder, please! Wanna cum for you, Dean."

Dean lost control with those words and the furious clenching of his body around him, cumming hard and thrusting rougher through each orgasm that tore through him, pulling more out of the other man, both moaning and crying out loudly now, the other's name the only sound they could say right now, the only word they needed to know at that moment.

Dante lay on his back again, using those long legs of his to pull Sam to him, using his arms to pull him close, kissing him harder. "Your turn, lover. Take me now." Sam moaned lifting Dante's hips and thrusting in, moaning as he was wrapped inside that heat that Dante held, the phoenix fire making his body hotter than most humans naturally were to begin with. He knew Dante held a steady body temperature of 106 degrees. It burned them up just holding him and felt so good wrapped around his member when they fucked him.

"Fuck me, Sammy, please just fuck me!" Dante growled and Sam smiled, doing as he was requested to. He took his lover hard, fast, and deep, pulling moans of pleasure louder and louder from him, making him writhe and moan beneath him, one hand stroking Dante in time with his thrusts. Dante moaned loud now, "So close, Sammy, gonna go soon, so close…" His body slammed back to meet every thrust now, that bundle of nerves being pounded with each thrust. He thought he would die from how good he felt being fucked this way, so damn good!

"Ah, oh, baby, can't hold off, can't…" Dante tried really hard not to cum right now, wanting  
>Sam to cum with him, the orgasms slamming into him but only meeting that control he had managed to find. "Cum inside me, Sammy, please! Gotta cum soon, wanna cum with you, baby!" Dante felt his control fail right then as Sam cried out his release and came hard into Dante. Dante came with a near scream as his orgasms poured through him, burning him up with desire to cum again and again until he nearly passed out again, just from how great it felt to be fucked by the gods, his husbands, finally!<p>

They cuddled him between them, kissing him softly, murmuring 'Love you' and 'No one hurts our man!' until Dante pulled them to him so closely he could lay his head on one god's shoulder while still having part of his head on the other's arm at the same time. "Hold me while I sleep. Don't leave me."

"Never leave you, baby." Sam said, tears in his eyes at Dante being so hurt and broken before, "Just don't ever leave us, okay?" He had been so scared Dante would never wake up.

"Not going anywhere. Love you, Sammy." Dante whispered, sleep pulling him down again, his body not quite replenished, he needed more rest to be 100% again. He yawned and held them where they were. "You guys make me feel so loved."

"That's because you are." Dean said softly, never wanting to let him go again, never wanting to see him hurt again, staring at that scar, touching it and moaning sadly, knowing that scar would always remind him of how he could have lost him this time, they could have lost him, and, damn, didn't that hurt to think about? "Never leave us, Dante, please never leave us. Love you, baby."

"Can't live without you. Could never leave you." Dante promised into Dean's ear softly, Dante wriggled into his final sleeping position, sleeping soundly now, smiling happily now that he was with them again.

There came a soft knock to their door and they used their power to open the door, seeing Clara standing there, looking exhausted.

"Can I sleep in here with you guys?" She bit her lip, knowing they might say there was no room there for her.

"Pick one of us and cuddle up, Clara. Dante has us pinned at the moment." Sam said smiling. Clara crawled up and lay beside Sam, wrapping an arm around him, not caring in the least if they were all naked, just wanting to be close to them right now. She fell asleep instantly, smiling happily as well.

"Thank you." She said softly, in her sleep, the words barely audible.

They used power to pull a blanket over them and Sam lay his head down against Dante's, sleeping as well, the babies pulling on his power again. Dean put a hand to his stomach, sending them his power, letting them take what they needed. He felt them stop and send their love to him afterward. They lay there until the next morning, no one moving even Dean. He was so happy that they were together again.

He opened the door magically for the others the next morning, letting them check on Clara and Dante as much as they wanted to. No one stirred as they did this, not even Clara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once everyone was awake, especially Dante and Clara, they headed to the diner for lunch and bonding time. Dean let Ellen sit by Sam, touching him and the babies as much as she wanted to, knowing it made both her and Sam happy when they did this. Bobby sat by Dean, smiling fondly at them as well. The others pulled some tables to theirs and made one long table for them, none of them wanting to be separated right now.

The waitress came over and took their order, then fetching their drinks, throwing Dean a flirtatious look which he pointedly ignored, taking Sam's hand kissing it, eyes only for him. The waitress also managed to throw a look at Dante which Clara promptly quelled with a nasty look that clearly said, "Don't even think of flirting with him!" and threw Dean and Sam a wink, letting them know she had this handled for them. Dante was theirs and she would help keep the cheap bimbos off of him for them. Both gods chuckled and the rest laughed too. Clara really like them gods.

"You're good for him. He loves you guys so much." She said with a shrug, hugging Dante as he blushed and looked at them, love in his eyes.

"We love him, too." Both gods said and everyone smiled.

"What about us?" Ellen teased and Dean said in mock sternness, "Don't worry, we love you guys too."

"You better!" Bobby said smiling, and everyone laughed again, feeling good for the first time in days.

Dean's phone rang and he answered it, staying in his seat.

"Dean here." He answered it, rubbing a foot against Sam's, playing footsie under the table with him, Sam playing it back.

There was a moment as the other person spoke.

"Oh, hi, Stuart. I see you got our message." Dean listened for a minute and then spoke again, "No, we got them all. How did it go last night?"

The other person spoke again.

"Good, we were going to call you but we slept in today." A pause came. "No, he's fine now."

There was another pause.

"Yeah, the bastard tried to rip his arm off. We healed him up fine, just a nasty scar now." Dean listened again and laughed, "We'd like that. Of course you can join us. We were going to ask you to anyway later." He listened again, "We're at the diner eating lunch right now." He listened. "What was that?"

He listened again. "Sure you can join us, how many coming?" A pause. "That many? Well, sure, they can all come with." He listened again, chuckling, "Yeah, we'll let the waitresses know. See you then." Then he hung up.

He motioned for the manager and the waitress who came to see what he needed.

"We have 26 guest coming to join us. Do you have a banquet room?" Dean asked, smiling at the surprised faces of their family and friends, along with the manager and the waitress.

"Yes, sir. Right through there. Would you like us to move your food in there? It should fit you all and have room to spare. Follow me." The manager said and led them to the banquet room. The waitresses eyes followed both Dean and Dante until Sam nipped that in the bud by putting a hand on each of their asses and grabbing them, both men smiling widely at his possessive behavior, slipping an arm a piece around his waist, holding him close as they walked, kissing him softly in turns for a moment. The woman visibly drooped and they kissed him again anyway, just because they loved him that much!

Two men nearby murmured something like 'queers' and a remark that suspiciously resembled 'just what we need, 'fruits' with our breakfast.'

Sam and Dean looked at each other and snapped a free set of fingers, making them impotent instantly and giving them the nastiest case of crabs that they could manage at the same time. Bobby watched in amusement as the men now itched their crotches and looked surprised. The other hunters and the gods chuckled again, then were in their room, waiting for the werewolves to arrive.

"What did you do to those guys? They seemed really uncomfortable right then." Bobby had to ask, even though he was pretty sure he knew already.

"Impotent and a really nasty case of the crabs." Sam grinned, "The crabs were my idea. They are a bitch to get rid of. Remember the he-witch incident?" Like they would ever forget Patrick.

"Oh, yeah! That aging and deaging was a pain." Bobby said nodding.

"I had to go the five doctor appointments to get rid of that case of crabs he gave me. I hate doctors!" Sam said laughing.

"You fruit you." Dean teased, kissing him and smiling.

"Queer." Sam teased back.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get nickname too?" Dante teased, this was fun to do.

"Nah, you wanton whore you." Dean teased back, kissing him softly.

"Such a slut, baby." Sam said smacking his ass, making Dante yelp in surprise.

"Don't we get one?" the others teased too, they wanted in on this action.

"Sure." Dean said and proceeded to give them all naughty nicknames as well.

Bobby was "You grouchy bastard."

Ellen was "You hot piece of ass you."

Clara was "Your gorgeous bitch."

Henriksen was "You hot fucking black man."

Balthazar grinned as he saw lust flair in their eyes as they nicknamed him "You tight assed bastard, gonna fuck you good later."

Everyone laughed now and cried from laughing so hard, taking the time peek at the poor itching men in the other room. Bobby was now very happy he hadn't said anything before about them touching in front of him. That could have been him.

Boy, were those gods vindictive when they wanted to be!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pack showed up a few minutes later, Stuart and Laurie in the lead, introducing everyone. They all talked with the humans and found they got along pretty well. Laurie and Stuart sat by Sam, touching his stomach, feeling the babies kick for them, laughing happily. Dean sat on the other side of them now, enjoying meeting his wife finally, asking her to sit between the two gods, both Stuart and Laurie. He wanted to get to know her. He liked her, they both did. She seemed fun.

The Bruja came over and introduced herself. Ellen came over with Bobby now too. The gods introduced them and explained who they were. The Bruja took Ellen's hand and got a read on her, proclaiming she was the perfect person to bear these babies after Sam, her energy would work well with theirs. She also nodded in approval when they explained the ritual they had used to give the babies their blood rather than the god blood, at least as far as humans could see, since the god blood would still be infusing them and making them just as godly as their parents.

She also put hands on Sam's stomach and sat that way for a while now, communing with them briefly before declaring that she would be able to help them through this, and threatening to beat her brother, Horace, for not mentioning them to her when she had called him earlier that week. She also informed him that they would be the long foretold Immortal Huntresses, each one would be in charge of a different aspect of hunters, one for the mind (mental aspects), one for the heart (the emotional aspect) and one for the body (the physical aspect). They were prophesied to usher in a new era of the gods again, similar to the ones the Greek gods had centuries ago. They would be the guardians of Hunters like their parents and those who fought the Supernatural and fought evil in its many forms. The Sex gods would be the most powerful of all gods, like Zeus had been with the Greek Pantheon. None would equal them in power.

It was an honor to be able to be the one to preside over their birth into this world, she informed them gently, bowing slightly to them, and their babies. The gods were shocked, they hadn't expected this to be the end result of a simple desire to be fathers but they would go with it, knowing that their babies were as special to the world as they were to them felt kind of nice.

Breakfast was so great they actually took the time to fetch the others from the house, including the rest of the angels there. They were all introduced and shared breakfast with them. The werewolves were amazed they had so many angels in their bed but Ellen laughed it off, explaining those two had always been angel magnets, even as humans, except that now, as gods, they just got to have more fun with them. That earned them big smiles from the gods and their friends, as well as nods of mock resignation.

Later on, they pulled the couple aside and took them to a private place, they had an offer for them.

"So, you want to come have sex with us?" Dean asked and Sam threw him a look that said he could have phrased it a little subtler than that. Dean shrugged and pulled Stuart close, Stuart letting him, getting lost in the glowing green eyes, unable to resist his pull. "Can I kiss you again?"

Stuart leaned in to his lips, nodding, "Yes, please." Dean met him halfway and kissed him harder now, his body responding to the man's touch, wanting more.

"I want you." He said softly, stroking that face, "I want her, too. Can I have you two? Do you want me or am I reading this wrong?" He bit a lip, suddenly doubting himself, what if he read it wrong? They both seemed to want him, badly if that hard on pressing into his groin while they kissed was any indication.

Dean went to pull away but Stuart held him firmly against him, leaning in for another kiss, pulling his wife to them too. "Laurie, do you want this?" Stuart asked smiling, she had already said she did. His groin rubbed into Dean's now of its own accord, wanting him more. Dean's hands slid to Stuart's ass and pulled him harder into him, sliding his hard shaft against Stuart's making him moan softly. He wanted this god so bad he could taste it. Speaking of tasting, he wanted to taste him now, too.

"Yes, oh, yes, I do." She looked at her husband and went to whisper in his ear, then looked at the god wickedly. "First, I have a gift for you."

"What gift?" Dean asked, Sam joining him now, curious what was taking so long.

"You'll see." She leered, kneeling in front of him, Stuart joining her. Stuart popped the button for her and she unzipped his pants with her teeth, and then used them to pull his underwear down as well, hands tugging them down the rest of the way. Then they split up and Stuart went to do the same to Sam. They both began to lick along the shafts, cupping the balls with their hands, gently sucking them with their tongues and lips.

Both men were now falling backward onto the beds, their hips thrust up into the couple's touches now, moaning with desire for them to continue. "Please don't stop, please, that feels so good!" Dean moaned, while Sam moaned out, "Damn, Stuart, you suck so good! Don't stop!"

Both people smiled at the gods' moans and took them into their mouth, Stuart watching his wife suck Dean and copying her, he had never done this before and he knew she did this regularly for him so she ought to know how to. He also moaned to himself at how good it felt and tasted to do this. He wished he'd realized he liked men sooner then he could have been doing this fun thing long before now.

As their lips moved around the hard members and worked their way down, loosening their throats so they could take them all in to the hilt then working their way up again, then down again, increasing their suction by hollowing out their cheeks harder and harder until both gods grabbed their heads by the hair and pushed them deeper onto them, thrusting deeper and faster into their sucking mouths, so close to cumming, so close to losing it to their desire for them.

"Laurie, I'm gonna cum, cum in that sweet mouth. You feel so good doing that, don't stop, gonna cum for you!" Dean moaned, eyes clenched shut, head back, hips thrusting up to her mouth still.

"Wow, oh, baby! Stuart, suck me so good, baby, so good. Such a hot mouth you have! Gonna cum in that mouth, wanna cum for you!

The couple heard this and got turned on more now, sucking faster and harder wanting them to cum for them. Both gods came moaning loudly into their mouths, holding their heads deep on them, making them take it all. Then the couple did a thing they didn't expect.

They switched gods and sucked them again, going at it like they would die if they stopped sucking their hard shafts with their mouths, lips, teeth, and tongues. Moaning as they got more into it, close to cumming themselves from what they were doing to the men in beneath them. This time, as the gods came moaning and shouting their names, the couple came as well, moaning loudly around the shafts they were sucking, that were cumming at the same time as them. Pleasure spiraled through them all as they came all together, as one unit, the power coursing through them, delaying their pleasure and stretching the orgasms out to make them cum again from the echo of the orgasms they had already felt.

Soon they were done and crawled up the men's arms. They held the couple, and kissed them, wrapping them between the gods, caressing and kissing them, showing them they wanted them.

"We want to make love to you, both of you. Can we?" They kept caressing them, the couple seemed to like them, too.

"Yes, baby, yes, we want you to make love to us. We want you inside us, you have no idea how much we want you right now!" Laurie said excitedly, they wanted these gods bad!

"Join us for an orgy later, and we'll be able to do just that." Dean offered, knowing they would be with these people then and their sex would be hot. They were going to be so damn sexy once they had them underneath them or them on top of them, fucking them hard and cumming for them, with them. Those lips would be kissed again, those bodies would be pressed into theirs, and they would know as much pleasure as the gods could give them.

"We will be glad to be there." Stuart nodded eagerly, his wife nodding as well. Then he paused to ask uncertainly, "Will he be there, too?" They knew who he meant, Dante.

"Yes, he will. Why?" Dean asked, curious now. He didn't seem put off of sex with them…

"Good, I want him fuck me then. I want that man!" Stuart said happily, relieved to finally admit what he had been thinking since Dante had sucked him off before. He wanted to lay with that man and he wasn't ashamed to say it. He wouldn't be the first to have that thought, to be honest.

A lot of people wanted Dante but only they got him, he was theirs, they were his, but they were willing to share him, in bed with trusted partners, of course.

These two would be welcome additions to their bed, they really would. They would let Dante have Stuart first. Dante did want the other man, too. They could tell.

They headed to back to the diner, after kissing their new friends deep and hard, wanting more but knowing it would have to wait for later. They sighed as they appeared in the parking lot and headed back inside. Everyone had blended together now, hunters sat with were wolves chatting amicably while angels did it as well. The Ulfric pulled the Bruja aside and asked her if she would join the gods later for an orgy together with them and she nodded happily. It sounded like fun.

Breakfast took forever to finish, what with the talking and fun everyone was having together. They all asked about the marks on the neck and the hunters and angels explained about their marks and what they did for them. The pack members agreed it sounded like a good idea to have them and the gods seemed interesting as well.

Soon they broke up the party and paid the bill, tipping the waitress each with a fifty, letting them know they were appreciated. Every staff member smiled and was glad to have taken care of them now. The men were gone thank goodness and no one else made a comment when they walked out hand in hand.

The others headed home, taking several of the angels and all of the hunters, too, except for Dante, Dean, and Sam, who had a date later for an orgy with the others that they were really looking forward to. They were excited about adding these people to their lovers, they would fit right in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that evening, they called the Ulfric and said it was time. They also made sure they were ready for this. They arrived shortly after the call, smiling happily and eager to begin.

They paired up as soon as they entered the motel room. Dean took Laurie and Sam took Sabine. That left Stuart alone with Dante, the Pheonix he wanted so bad he could taste it, so bad it scared the crap out of him. Desire, such a little word for such an overwhelming feeling. "Stop." He moaned, more to himself than the man he was facing now. He wanted to stop this.

He could only watch the man approach him, swaying so seductively as he got closer, those dark eyes freezing him in place, like a deer caught in a car's headlights.

Dante was naked now and so tempting to the Ulfric, an alien desire warring in his brain, splitting him apart at the moment. The wolf brain screamed, "Threat, Kill!" while the human brain, the one that desired him so damn much growled, "Don't you dare stop!"

"Well, do you?" Dante said softly, voice full of desire, all for him. He rubbed a hand over Stuart's groin now, licking a lip in anticipation. His sexy eyes dark with lust…for Stuart. Stuart's breathe hitched and he also moaned in lust and desire for more. "Do you really want me to stop?"

Stuart leaned in closer, meeting Dante's lips, Dante's hands on his waist pulling him in closer and his other hand on Stuart's neck pulling him into a deeper kiss. Stuart moaned as Dante moaned and their bodies were grinding into each other now, seeking friction, hard shaft against hard shaft.

"Don't you fucking dare to stop!" Stuart growled between their hard kisses now, seeking more, burning up with the desire he no longer fought against.

"I want to finish what I started before, baby." Dante whispers seductively in his ear, "Can I?" Stuart nodded eagerly, wanting him to do just that and more. He could not find the words however, his lust has stolen them away leaving only want and need that seemed to fill his every thought now. "Wanna suck you, Stuart. Maybe let you fuck me. Would you like that?" Dante whispered seductively into those full lips. The Ulfric had such kissable lips, he wanted to play with those lips. Dean had said he could, that he, in fact, wanted him to. He was willing to try. He wanted this man, even if for just tonight. It would please his husbands. Hell, truth be told, it would please him, too.

Stuart nodded wordlessly, eyes roving over that beautiful body of his, and wanting him. He let the man push him to the bed next to his wife.

"Hello, darling. Got laid yet?" Laurie asked laughing as Dean kissed up her thigh, hitting a ticklish spot.

"Not yet. You?" Stuart said smiling now, "Um, you don't mind if I fuck a man, do you?" He eyed Dante as he kissed and stroked up Stuart's thigh, as well. "Cause I really do want to fuck that man." Dante smiled and winked at his words.

"Nah, as long as I can watch." She eyed both the god and Dante now, lustfully. Maybe they could trade and get fucked by the other's partner later as well. "Gonna let him fuck you?" She eyed him now, worried he would freak out now that it was actually happening.

"Maybe, not sure yet." Stuart said, moaning breathlessly as Dante cupped his balls now, sucking them gently. "Possibly yes, if he keeps that up." He bit back another moan, long enough to lean over and kiss her softly. "I love that you're okay with this, I really do." His hand stroked her cheek, eyes full of love for the woman in front of him.

"Hey, how many chances do you think mere mortals like us get a chance to sleep with a real Sex god? Seriously, I am not passing it up, and you shouldn't either, Stu. I hear they're amazing in bed." Laurie moaned a little as Dean fingered her now, slowly so she could talk this over with her husband as they prepped her for the deeper pleasure he had in mind for her tonight.

"So, you sure you're okay with all this? Even me having sex with them too?" Stuart looked worried, she was usually so possessive.

"Fuck them every way we can. Let them fuck us. Maybe we can make them visit again to do it with us again sometime. I want this, baby. Say yes." Laurie pleaded and Stuart nodded happily now. It was fine with them now. They would do this together, like they did everything.

"We'll definitely do intend to visit and do this again. You are all so fuckable right now. We want to fuck you all. Have you fuck us." Dean said, leaning up to take turns kissing them both now, giving Dante a turn kissing them as well, one hand stroking the man, keeping him hard as he kissed him. Dean rubbed her nub and made her moan too. "Want you."

"We want you, too. Both of you." She said and Stuart nodded, all words failing as Dante took him into his mouth sucking his head gently, hand stroking as he sucked it softly, smiling at up at him.

Both men returned to their tasks, pleasing their partners as much as they could before the morning came.

Dean's tongue flicked her nub while his talented fingers sought her pleasure spot and played with it, making her arch under that movement, grinning now. She was getting there but he wanted to play more, they were in no rush. They had never fucked a werewolf before and they wanted to savor the moment as long as they could.

Sam was laying by the Bruja, Sabine Cain, along the other bed, kissing down her body, trying to magically cloak his pregnant stomach until she pulled his face to look at her, smiling softly, "Let it stay, Sam, You look beautiful pregnant, don't hide it. I want to see you this way, making love to me. Don't change it for me. Leave it, Sam."

Sam smiled widely now, relieved. He kissed her softly, "Thank you, I needed to hear that." Sam had been feeling self -conscious lately, hiding his pregnant body that way. Afraid they would hesitate to make love to him if they saw he was bigger now.

"Sammy, we love you this way. Don't hide it anymore, you don't have to. You are beautiful this way, lover, always so much more beautiful this way." Dean vowed, he had heard Sam's doubtful thoughts, "I told you before I would love you pregnant and large as much as I loved you the way you were before. You are carrying my children in there, You are a mother and a father. Never doubt that I find you attractive no matter what you look like. I love what you are inside more than any way you could look on the outside. Trust me, you are hot this way too." He shared a kiss with Sam, making him smile wider now. "Never doubt yourself, baby. Never doubt my love for you again, Sam, I will love you for all eternity, always want you."

"Me too, baby. I personally think you are hotter this way actually. Want you forever, love you for eternity, Sam." Dante promised, pulling him close and ignoring the others for a moment, the others not minding, their other mate needed them right now. They could wait, they had all night. Sam needed this from them. Laurie had been pregnant once too. She knew the doubts that sink in as you got bigger. You needed to hear this stuff sometime to drive the doubts away.

"I love you guys, both of you. You make me feel so good, you know that?" Sam said, kissing them softly, letting their love drive his doubts away. He had nothing to hide. He knew that now. He wouldn't hide it anymore.

"Yeah, it's our mission statement. 'Make Sammy smile, make him feel good.' right up there with 'Love him forever.' We love you, Sammy, so much!" Dante swore, Dean nodding in agreement. They now turned to their partners and all blushed. They must think they had forgotten they were there. "He needs us right now, sorry. We still want you tonight. Wait a second, okay? Don't change your minds, please…" Dante pleaded.

"We're good. Take your time. Not going anywhere." Laurie said smiling. "You are good mates to each other, never be ashamed of that. Mates take care of each other, like you do, like we do. See to Sam and we'll wait right here for you."

"Thanks." Dean said, turning back to Sam with Dante. "We love you, baby, my babies are in there. So proud of you doing this for us."

"Me too." Sam sighed, kissing them one last time, hard and deep, arousing them instantly. Bringing them back to sex again as only Sam could, one of his best qualities since becoming a god, such a useful quality actually. Their Sammy was special and he was theirs, forever and always.

They smiled at each other now and their eyes slid to their partners now, their attention being drawn to the hot people waiting to be taken by them. It was a shame to ignore such bounty. They separated and went back to using their mouths, hands, and breaths to make their partners want them again.

Dante cupped Stuart's balls again and sucked them softly, savoring his partner's small uplifting hip motions, then moving to the shaft, licking the head, then sucking the head gently, then carefully working down. The man really was wider and larger than he was used to, more than Sam was, and that was saying a lot. He wanted that very large shaft in him. Such a new experience that he had to try it.

Stuart felt the ecstasy pour through him as Dante sucked him, losing control enough to shift to half man, half wolf, the in-between phase of his shifting. He went to pull it back in but Dante shook his head, stroking the soft fur on parts of his body, the larger member he tried to suck better now, succeeding finally to deep throat him with effort and taking his time, getting used to it, bobbing his head up and down eventually, faster and faster, harder and harder, hollowing his cheeks for better suction. Stuart moaned louder now, fangs appearing. Dante handed him a knife.

Stuart looked at the sexy neck of the man sucking him, getting his meaning. Dante wanted him to bite him. Pheonixes were immune to lycanthropy so it would just hurt, which probably meant Dante liked a little pain with his sex. Stuart could do that, he really could. Besides, if he got out of control, Dante's Pheonix strength could rip him apart in seconds if he went to hurt him. There was a reason why Pheonixes were so feared by them, they were stronger than them and their fire could kill them instantly. They were also immune to vampire bites, succubus bites, lycanthropy, and other venomous things. The phoenix fire in their blood and skin burned it up instantly, purifying them before it could do any damage at all.

Dante took the bottle of lube and had Dean work him wide enough to fit the man's super-sized girth, moaning and writhing as he did it, hitting that nerve bundle with those talented fingers of his. Dante lowered himself onto the man, slowly working him into him, sliding carefully down until he was flush with his hips and taking his time fucking up and down the man's wonderfully filling shaft. He felt so full of him. It was like he was splitting apart, which hurt and felt good at the same time. He soon felt it fade from pain to extreme pleasure, to really extreme pleasure he couldn't even think straight through.

Stuart flipped them over now, his half form, clawing into that gorgeous skin, making him writhe even more for him. He fucked him harder, losing himself in the man beneath him, taking him inside him with ease now, begging for more, begging to be filled with him more and more, to take him faster. Stuart let his body dictate what it wanted and it gave in, pounding harder and deeper now, reducing Dante to a moaning and wanton mess, head back and eyes clenched, hands clawing at the werewolf's thighs, telling him he better not stop fucking him this way or he _would_ burn his ass alive, and also saying how damn good if felt to have that super -sized shaft up his ass and to never stop fucking him this way please. He also moaned loudly how he had never been fucked this way before and he wanted him to do it to him as much as he could in the future, damn he felt good inside him this way!

Stuart got lost in the words and the tightly clenching body pulling every last drop of pleasure from him with that tight ass of his and those clawing hands that were leaving trails of blood every time they grabbed at him. He moaned and growled ferally, the wolf wanting to fuck the man too. He let it and this made Dante more wantonly and writhe more uncontrollably, thrusting harder onto him, lost in how damn good it felt for the wolf part of the man to take him so brutally and deeply at the same time. A furry hand stroked him now, squeezing him hard but not too hard, moaning and growling like the wolf he was partially now.

"Bite me, baby, please, suck my blood. Make it hurt, need this. So close, please, bite me!" Dante pleaded, arching that neck as best he could to the wolf-man. Stuart lean in and fucked him violently now, not even fighting the strength but using it fuck him senseless now, and bit into that neck, not so deep to harm but deep enough to draw blood, sucking it out deeply as he fucked into the man. The blood was strong and full of fire, molten lava and lust in his throat, coating his tongue as he drank it. Dante came screaming out his pleasure, pulling Stuart with him, making them cum over and over from the blood and the brutal fucking they were the slaves to until they stopped cumming and the orgasms left them twitching in each other's arms, smiling with satisfaction as they watched the others satisfy their partners as well.

"Keep this form, lover. They're gonna want to have you fuck them this way, too. Man, you felt so good and huge inside me this way. You felt good the other way, too. Both ways felt so good." Dante said softly, recovering quickly now, kissing that half formed body, moving down to that sexy ass of his. "Can I fuck you, Stuart? I'll make it feel good if you let me."

Stuart knew it was just what he did want, so perfectly what he did want from these men, just them. There was no one else he wanted this way. Man, it felt good to admit he wanted this from them, even if it was just this once.

"Yes, Dante. Fuck me. I want you inside me, them, too." Stuart admitted shyly, nervous now. He had never done this. What if he did it wrong? Would they let him try again? Damn, where did that thought come from? Did he really want them to do this again to him? He considered it and found the answer. Yes, he did and as frequently as they could. He wanted them to fuck him and make him cum for them. He wanted to fuck them, too.

Dante was at his ass now, putting Stuart into a stomach down position so his upper body was down and his ass part was upward, spread his legs wider, making him stretch open better, so it wouldn't hurt so much when he did this. He didn't want him to hurt him, He wanted it to feel good. He was afraid of scaring him off from this again later. He wanted to fuck him again later. Dante smiled and kissed the man, realizing this. He wanted this man in his bed, not all the time, but sometime in the future would be great.

"Don't want to hurt you, Stuart. You sure you want this?" Dante was worried, it would hurt at first. "It will hurt only for a little bit, I'll help you through it, if you'll trust me. It will feel good. In fact, it will feel awesome if you give me time to make it that way. I'll stop if you want me to." Dante quit touching him, giving him time to think about it.

Stuart didn't need the time, he knew what he wanted. He also appreciated Dante's concern and giving him a chance to clear his head enough to decide if he wanted to do this. He looked around to see the others just watching them, fascinated and wanting to help if they needed them. It touched Stuart's heart. They were being there for him, wanting to help make it feel good for him.

"I want this, Dante, touch me please?" He asked, driving the hesitant look from that handsome face, replacing it with a soft smile, full of care for him.

"I like you, Stuart. You are a beautiful man and I want to touch you." He moved toward his ass now, Dean sliding under them, slotting his hard member next to his, sliding them together making him moan and slide back against him over and over again, taking it slow and making the pleasure build from that contact. In the meantime, the others came over from their bed and helped prep him. Laurie watched how he did it, making up her mind to try this with some toys later on her husband. He might like that after this. She watched that hole and asked, "Can I…Can I taste it?" She looked up shyly. She had never done that there but she had been with a woman in college a few times, being bi herself, and figured it might work the same. She also wanted to see if Stuart liked it.

She wanted to make him feel good if this worked the way she thought it might. Dante nodded and smiled, moving out of the way, stroking himself to keep himself hard whispering to use the fingers too, to widen him for him if she would. She nodded and licked her fingers awkwardly. She removed her rings and had Sabine put them in the nightstand for safe keeping. She placed her face near the hole, letting her fingertips circle it lovingly, and leaning in to touch her tongue around the outside of it, letting it press a little firmer around the sensitive rim, then letting it dart in, making circles inside him with the tip of it, then the wider part, withdrawing it and doing it again, fucking that sexy ass with her tongue. Her husband's ass, hers to suck and kiss this way, hers, well, maybe theirs sometimes, if his movements and heavy moans were any indication. She started putting one finger in at a time, licking it while she did it, adding another and doing again until there were four fingers in him, and the man was fucking himself back onto them wildly, moaning and begging to be fucked and fucked right now.

She watched lovingly, holding the cheeks open, and letting Dante's slide his condom covered shaft into him, carefully, letting him tense, then letting Dean slide into and then against the man's shaft upping his pleasure before Dante slid in a little more, until between Dean sliding against the man and Dante sliding into him, he was soon filled to the end with Dante's shaft, moaning loudly at how it hurt and felt so damn good at the same time. They both came to the conclusion that lycanthropes liked pain with their sex and a lot of it apparently, damn and wow!

He still took his time to adjust his movements until Stuart ordered him in frustrated moans to fuck him already and move it along harder now! Dante chuckled and did as ordered, going slow and steady, working up steam, twisting his hips until he found that spot inside him that would give him the best feeling and made sure to strike on every thrust, until between his gradually speeding up pace and Stuart impaling himself onto him deeper and faster, they were fucking harder, deeper, and more violently than he had ever fucked or even been fucked in his life, using every bit of his strength and power to fuck the man, uncaring if it hurt, which he could tell it didn't by the man's writhing and moaning body beneath his own, so close to cumming and pulling the Pheonix with him, both hopelessly lost to the feel of Dante inside him, Him wrapped around him tight and coiled, pulling him deeper with every muscle clamping down onto him now.

Dean was now lost to it, too. Their bodies pinned tightly into each other, sliding faster and harder against each other, finding that perfect friction that drove all thought but the need to cum and cum again from it, driving all thought but that of each other from their minds.

They all three came screaming, the god's power becoming a chain, pulling through them, catching onto their orgasms and intense pleasure, and then hooking into them inside with a deep hook of power only the gods could use, and then wrapping around them and pulling it back through them over and over, delaying their orgasms, making them fuck and grind harder together until the wolf man bit hard into Dean's shoulder, pouring that sweet god blood into his mouth, along his tongue and down his throat, making him close his eyes in ecstasy at how fucking fantastic he tasted, and Dante bit into the wolf man's shoulder, tearing the skin and sucking the blood out, loving that deep earthy taste it held deep in its cells, the animal taste pouring across his tongue and making him moan and close his eyes with lust for that blood, drinking more of it because of the blood lust it inspired in him.

They came then, orgasms slamming into them, like mini-tidal waves, pounding into them mercilessly until it was done with them and they were done with them. Several orgasms later, they let him go, Dante sliding out, Dean sliding out from beneath him, laying him down gently and kissing him softly, whispering how much he had pleased them, how much they loved him that way for them. Stuart smiled tiredly up at them, and turned over to look up at them, awe and wonder shining from those half-lidded brown eyes, orgasm-blown and totally satisfied.

"That was… wow, that was…so fucking perfect. Want to do that again." He moaned as his eyes slid shut, smiling happily. "Just need to rest a minute. Want to fuck you, all three of you, have you fuck me senseless again. Yeah, I want that very much. You Sex gods fuck so good, baby." He sighed and smiled again, lost in the memory of it all. "So damn good, I could be your minion, I really could. I would worship you, you could be my gods." He smiled again, pulling Dean and Sam to him. "Make us yours. Your minions, your wolves, please? We will worship you, worship you forever, only you two, please, let us?" His eyes begged them now and they looked at Laurie, worried, did they really want this? They would do it, but they had to really mean it. Not a slave for sex like the angels. A devoted follower, an animal to call, a servant to call, to own forever. It would make them immortal, their immortal servants. Did they really want this?

They voiced these thoughts to her and him, both nodded eagerly. Neither worshiped God, they went to Purgatory when they died. These gods were worth worshipping and they wanted to do it. The gods nodded and brought the couple to them. They poured their power into the couple, tied it to theirs, knotted it, securing themselves together through their souls and their powers, then branding them while the wolves made an ancient oath to be theirs to command, and to make them their gods, to obey in all things, to worship with all of their beings for all eternity. They felt the bond become solid and unbreakable, eternal. Immortality slipping into them, changing them in an instant, sealing them to the gods, their personal animals to call, to command, to love and cherish as their most precious creatures for all eternity.

They became their animal servants in that moment. They still themselves but owned by the Sex gods, worshipping the Sex gods only for their now very long lives.

They now owned them in every sense.

They now kissed them gently, worshipping them back. They were beautiful animals, so powerful and so perfect in their deadly precision to kill, to love, and to serve them. "Our servants, our animals. Our lovers, you are ours."

"Yours." They sighed happily, these gods were worth the sacrifice they had just made. "We are yours. Our pack is yours. We serve you, our gods."

"Yes, you are." Both men said kissing them softly, letting the pair get them hard again, and lubing them up. Sam took Stuart while Dean took Laurie, taking their time to make love to them fully, make them thoroughly aroused and ready, then sliding in, making them moan for them, fuck back into them, curse for them.

Laurie moaned as Dean lavished kissed on her neck and ear, kissing her hard and deep, then moving down her body with his hands, caressing her breasts and rolling her nipples between his fingertips, licking and sucking them, making her writhe even more underneath him, moaning pornographically over and over. He put rings on all of the men; this was going to make them cum too soon if they didn't.

Sam fucked Stuart slowly and kissed along that sexy back of his, biting it hard and sucking on each bite mark before moving upward, hands stroking that hot ass of his, smacking it hard at times, making love to him as he slowly spanked him, making a crop appear suddenly in his hand, and whipping him with it along that ass and that sexy back, the werewolf wolfing out a little now and moaning in that wolf like voice now. He slid out and made the man move back, going on all fours in front of him, handing him the lube. Stuart ate the hole for a bit, circling it slowly, caressing its rim with the tip of his tongue before thrusting it over and over into it, circling it around a bit after each tongue thrust.

Sam was impaling himself onto that hot tongue eating his ass now and stroked the man hard in return.

"Fuck me, Stuart, right now. Just take me, don't ease it in. Take me hard, please, baby, I need you!" Sam begged and moaned with happiness as Stuart slammed into him, hard and deep, taking him the way he asked, slowing down at first, keeping it steady, stroking in time with his thrusts, increasing gradually, until it was faster but not rough yet. Sam moaning, lost in the pain and the pleasure. "Change for me, fuck me in the other form, the half animal one, please Stuart, want you to fuck me hard that way. Looked so good when you did it before. Fuck me that way, NOW!" His head flew back now as Stuart obeyed, becoming part wolf again, claws and all, shaft thickening and widening, stretching Sam out painfully, making his eyes tear with pain but the pleasure overriding the pain immediately and making him impale himself onto the man, moaning and crying out in pleasure more and more with every hard and rough thrust now.

He could feel the orgasms fighting against the ring, Dean moaning as well, the ring holding them back. Both gods did what they did best to reward their new servants. They pulled their power out, wrapped it in the orbits, and threaded it through them carefully and tied them together, then pulled it back then did it all over again, ordering the pleasure to build to a keening edge. They now fucked hard and screamed out the ecstasy that tore them apart with every thrust and moan, not giving up until they forgot to breathe and only screamed out their pleasure all the more when they did try to breathe.

The power released the rings when it was satisfied and they came screaming louder, howls, growls, snarls, moan, groans, and shouts full of curses, dirty phrases, and their names, echoing until the orgasms receded, leaving them panting and hoarse, even more sated and satisfied than before.

They turned to see Dante fucking just as hard into the Bruja, both screaming and moaning, lost in their lust and the sight of the others fucking and cumming so relentlessly in front of them. They smiled fondly at their husband and sent twin ribbons of power and orbit into the pair, making them fuck harder and build the pleasure until they couldn't breathe without moaning, torn between how good it felt to fuck this way and the undeniable but denied need to cum hard as well. Dante manipulated her nub and fingered her as he fucked both her holes, taking turns with them, making her lose it even more, slaves to the power and the lust of what was pouring through them now.

The ring dissolved now, the power slamming their orgasms into each other, like a riptide, they would wade into the ecstasy only to have it pull them back in and pull them under drowning them in it, then doing it again and again. They came screaming over and over, moaning in curses, and their names, and appreciative comments. They lay there in each other's arms, kissing softly and waiting out the languid sensations. The others joined them and cuddled them all between them, Dean kissing Balthazar and making love to him afterward, making him feel loved and came with him, murmuring words of love he now found he meant, surprisingly.

"I love you, Balthazar. With all my heart. My Angel love, my sex slave, my own, our own. Me and Sam love you, baby." Dean vowed and Sam looked over the pile of sleeping lovers between them, smiling softly at the uncertain angel.

"Do you, Sam, do you love me? With all your heart, too?" Balthazar prayed it was true, he loved them so. It would hurt if they didn't feel the same. He would serve them but it would be hell not heaven for him now. Those words meant too much to him not to make it that way.

"Yes, Bal, I do. All my heart, our love, our servant." Sam promised, his love there for the angel he had come to love lately.

"I have something to tell you then." Balthazar said smiling. He wanted them to know the depth of his love now that they loved him, too.

"What is it, baby?" Dean said, kissing him softly, with love now.

"I love you two more than Heaven, more than God even, I will protect it though, serve him for eternity, don't get me wrong, but I will always be yours for all time, yours alone." He smiled sadly, "You are my gods, you two. I love you that much." They looked happy but sad now. He knew those thoughts in an instant. "It's okay, I told him already. He said I could stay and worship you, love you, never have to leave your sides again. He gave me to you and I am your liaison to Heaven. I am yours, totally and entirely yours. I will do anything you ask, no matter what it is." He smiled happily now, "I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you two. Never worshipped anything or God as much as I worship you. It feels so perfect to be yours, like I belong here. I love you. You own me now."

"We love you too, Bal." Sam said, brushing his cheek with a soft brush of power, so much love in that brush of a touch. "Cherish you always."

They turned to the Bruja who lay there, not quite asleep but gazing up at them happily.

"Would you take the mark? Would you be ours like them?" Dean asked, caressing her lovely face, kissing her face softly. "Would you be ours?"

"Yes, like you did with them, my Alphas. Want to belong that way." She nodded and they smiled at her. They both touched her, tying their power to hers, making it unbreakable. They branded her by her ear, Sam's hand over Dean's, as the woman made the ancient oath and they sealed her to them for eternity, immortality entering her, making her their servant for all eternity as well.

"We will love you , Sabine Cain." Sam vowed, kissing her softly, caressing her as well.

"We will cherish you." Dean vowed as well. He kissed her as well, sliding her between him and Balthazar now, wanting to hold her as she slept, owning her completely now.

"Your humble servant, my loving gods." She sighed contentedly, and slept now.

The gods and the angel fed the babies quietly with their power, had creations bring them sweets and watched over their newest additions to their family, a family that had grown by leaps and bounds by their latest conquest.

There were twenty five wolves in Stuart's pack. Twenty six if you counted the Bruja. By sealing the Alphas to them this way, they had sealed the whole pack to them as well.

They now owned the Pack itself for all eternity.

Their new animal army, so to speak. Should they ever need it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stayed another week with their new lovers and servants.

They were introduced to the entire Pack the following day and they explained who they were and what they were to them now. The pack members didn't fight them or argue. They just lined up and got their marks.

They also let the gods choose a partner each from the pack to show their leadership over them and the gods fucked them into very sexually satisfied puddles on the throne area, all cumming hard repeatedly until their power released them, happy and satisfied in more ways than one.

They would follow those gods wherever they said to go. They were their gods. Their Ulfric and his mate, the god's most precious animals to call.

They also held an orgy that night with the Ulfric and Laurie along with several more versatile members of the pack. They sucked each other hard, the Ulfric sucking all three men, Dean, Sam, and Dante repeatedly, fucking them first and having them fuck him. They then went to Laurie who more than happily sucked them hard and rode them to orgasm repeatedly, wanting to be on top this time. Then they moved from pack member to pack member, sucking them, the person sucking them, them fucking each other in intervals. They were all careful of Sam's stomach though, cherishing those babies, swearing to protect them forever as well. They swore to serve them, too.

At the end of the week all were sad to go but knew that they had to. The Ulfric sent the Bruja with them to stay until the babies were born, she knew about god births, being a god in hiding herself, Horace's sister to be exact. He also sent a couple wolves to guard them at all times, to serve their gods well in his absence.

He and Laurie kissed them goodbye hard and needy but let them go. Their eyes followed them sadly, missing them already. The gods swore to visit soon and attend the next pack meeting, per pack law. They belonged to the pack now, the pack belonged to them. It was a sacred bond they would always cherish.

"We'll miss you." Stuart said, kissing them each softly again, holding them close for a moment then releasing them, "We love you."

"Ditto." Laurie cried as well, kissing them softly, too. "Visit soon, okay?" She pleaded, missing them already.

"Yes, really soon. I promise." They both promised and vanished from sight, popping home with their party three members larger now. They made the house larger now and two rooms were added.

They told Bobby about the wolves and the Bruja, to which he freaked out at first but later saw the need for them. They were their gods now and this was their way of protecting them. Bobby groaned loudly now, he now had four angels, 1 Dhampyre, three active hunters, four retired hunters, four angels, two werewolves, one Bruja (or psychic witch to watch over the pregnancy) and the constantly changing needs of the pregnancy lately, and two very potent and powerful Sex gods.

His house was larger now, he could tell as he walked through it. There were more rooms now, a room for each of the wolves and the Bruja. He found the wolves surprisingly easy to live with. All they did was guard the area that the gods chose to be in at any time. Their focus was on the gods at all times and they seemed really nice, even if they now participated in the orgies now too. Others joined from out of nowhere at times too. Bobby had met the Ulfric and his wife and they had even double dated a few times when they visited. They seemed like a fairly normal couple except for the hot looks they shared with the gods from time to time, letting them know they were sleeping together as well.

The others just shook their heads and smiled. Those gods collected lovers like some collected baseball cards, they were all precious to them but all were different from each other as well. They could tell the orgies weren't so much about sex now as they were about love. Those gods loved their bed partners, every last one but in different ways. The humans and everyone in the beds also knew the real truth, those gods would always love Dante more than anyone else, love each other the same way, all three loving each other more than they would ever love anyone else but still finding enough love for everyone with an unlimited supply to spare for each new addition.

Besides, they felt safer with the wolves there except during full moons when they went back home to be locked up until the moon was gone and they were human again to return back to the gods, just as normal as before. The Angels made them feel safer too. The gods helped that feeling of safety as well.

Sure, their household was odd but then again, their lives hadn't been normal since those boys had entered them, and that wasn't about to change, so they went along with it. They wanted this to be their home and part of that meant accepting them completely. So the humans did and they lived together peacefully enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, now they have werewolves as part of their entourage, that's new. That werewolf hunt was fun, wasn't it?

Those babies are sure going to be special and man are they going to need a lot of help with this delivery!

Immortal Huntress Goddesses, now that is going to be a fun destiny, wouldn't want to be in charge of raising those kids, they are going to be handful.

Review if you like.


	43. Our Eternal Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: The boys are worried that they will eventually be living eternally alone, with their loved ones and friends. They need them to stay good and feel human and not go the way of the past gods. They need them and it hurts to think those babies will lose their parents early in their immortal lives. I wonder if they can remedy that?

Knowing them, I bet they'll find a way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poker now became a large table deal. The gods, their protectors, the angels, Dante and Clara, Henriksen, Dorian and the other hunters often took the time out to play together, laughing and enjoying the 'family' feeling that filled them at times like these.

Later on they sat on the porch and looked sadly at each other and the sunset, afraid and nervous. Bobby had got them a beer and joined them, badgering them to talk to him until they did it.

"We've been thinking ." Sam began, biting his lip, fighting tears, "We know you don't like a lot of people in your place. They can't leave if we don't. So maybe you want us to go too. After the babies are in Ellen, of course. We have brought so much to your house. If you are unhappy with it all, we will go then."

He started to cry a little silently, not wanting to go but knowing they had no right to ask to stay now.

"Yeah, we'll go if you want us to." Dean said sad too. The two wolf guards eyed them worried now, eager to help make them happy again, like good servants and protectors. "We could go to the wolves now. We won't be out in the cold, it's okay if you want us to go."

Bobby eyed them in disbelief and frustration. Damn idjits were overthinking again. That was one Winchester trait they kept that he really wished they would get rid of. Never going to happen but hey a father could dream!

"You think just because you keep adding to our household, you have to go, you have another thing coming. You could add a dozen wolves and witches, and anything you gods feel like adding to it and you still would have to stay. I want you here. They want you here. " Bobby rubbed his temple as a headache began. A headache with 'Care of the Winchesters' pounded into it in bold damn letter. Stupid Idjits!

"We're having three gods here, not one , not two , three. We will probably need every last one of these 'additions' you keep adding, trust me. Raising baby gods is going to complicated enough with your helps, let all the supernatural nannies you can bring us. We're okay with it. This is your fortress, your Olympus so to speak. We want you here for all eternity. When we pass, it goes to you, you should know that. I know I never told you that but it's true. You have a home here, so add a polka dotted elephant and its entire herd for all I care, you aren't going anywhere!" He smacked the back of their heads hard now, and growled, 'Idjits! I'm surrounded by idjits!'

"I'm sorry we complicated your life so much, Bobby." Dean apologized hugging him now, crying a little. He sure loved this old man, he wanted to offer him immortality, the others too. He wondered if he could. Then a thought hit him and he thought that, just maybe, he could.

"Ah, hell, son. Winchesters come with 'complicated', it's like a rule." Bobby grinned, glad they were done trying to leave…again. What was wrong with those boys? What had they ever done to make them think they had to leave?

"Go inside and get the others together. I got an idea." Dean said excitedly tugging Sam to the car, whispering quickly, grinning and using large hand movements and bright excited eyes, explaining his idea. Soon Sam was doing it too. They had an idea and it was a doozy telling from their expressions and smiles. Bobby couldn't wait to hear this one.

They had the same look they had when they blew up his shed at 12 and 16, trying to create a rocket using gasoline and aluminum foil. He just prayed it wouldn't end the same way as the shed did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"We can make you immortal. All of you. You don't have to die and leave the babies or us at all!" Dean fairly shouted, unable to contain his joy. They could stay, they didn't have to die on them or on their new babies.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Ellen asked dreading the answer, knowing it would be a doozy.

"All you have to do is become our servants, like the wolves did, and you will share our immortality." Dean explained, "Although it will not be a servitude thing at all, you will just be immortal. We wouldn't dream of doing that to you guys. Not in that way for real at least. You will be yourselves just ours, rather than God's, and worship us, rather than him." Dean sighed, "I know it's a lot to ask. He uses us for all his really important Cosmic plans anyway, so we don't see how having a few minions of sorts will change that heavenly butt monkey role anytime soon. It just means we don't go up…there. We just stay here and work for him at times, and eat sweets, use power, have sex a lot, and take care of you guys like we always do. We can't see a future for us or our family without you all in it. We just don't see it."

"We don't want you to die on us. Mom did. Dad did. A lot of our friends did. Jess did. My unborn child did. We want you sharing our lives with us for all eternity. It's okay if you don't want to. We like God too, heck, we love him most of the time and trust him all of it." Sam said sadly, and eyed them, "We know it's a big decision. It's okay to say no. We'll love you anyway and be your family to you until you die. Like we would have done already. Please think about it, we love you and want you to stay with us." Sam shut up now and they walked off, vanishing from sight.

The others let the offer float through their heads and found the offer… not unappealing at all, actually.

"I'll do it." Ellen said nodding, "Eternity with my sons and family, or going to heaven and reliving crap from down here? Option A is my choice every time."

"But God…" Bobby started to say and stopped. The boys had a point. They still got tapped for God's big plays, so that wasn't about to change. But still, Karen and the kids were there, could he live without ever seeing them again? He thought about it and found the answer disturbing to him, so true when he found it.

Yes, he could live without seeing them again. They were happy there. He was happy here, with his new family. The next question was, could he live without his new family as well? He considered it and a pain filled his heart akin to approaching heartbreak. No, he couldn't. He hadn't attended church in years, never really prayed except to summon one of the angels to him once in a while. His faith had never been what one would call overly strong to begin with. Hell, he believed in Hunting more than Heaven anyhow. So he weighed his choices and decided to follow his heart. "I'll do it, too." He said softly, he couldn't bear to leave his family here to go to a place in a Heaven he had never really known. "Those gods are worth worshipping. Ain't known much of Heaven but angel dicks and death, blood and pain. I have known those boys, know them damn well too. They are worth the sacrifice."

"Me, too." Jo agreed. She had never knew or believed in Heaven much but she knew them. She could see herself worshipping them, kind of. They would never actually ask that of them though, she knew that much. She would give it to them if they asked.

"Hell, yeah. Sign me up." Ash said smiling. "Heaven doesn't sound like a hell of a lot of fun to me, unless I can drink and have you guys with me. If you do it then I sure as hell will too. My home is with you guys, and them gods. I'll worship them."

"Me too. Hell is here on Earth and I have to fight it here. Heaven is up there and I don't it from squat. I'm not an existential person so I don't get the part that makes Heaven so great, never have. I'll take those gods over that crap any day." Henriksen said shrugging.

"Them gods love us, want us with them. They don't need servants here, they need their family. " Missouri said smiling, she knew why they were doing it and it was worth the worship thing to be there for them, they needed them and that was all she need to know. "I'll do it, they ain't losing me too."

"Hell, yeah, I'll do it too." Doran chuckled, it was a fantastic idea. How many servants got to be fucked by their masters almost nightly with such care, no one she knew. She loved those gods and for that alone, she'd do it in a heartbeat. Heaven had never been her cup of tea anyway. Besides, she would have ended up in Purgatory when she had died anyway. Vampires and others like them didn't go to Heaven.

They concentrated on their marks and called the gods to them. They appeared to them immediately, looking very worried.

"We'll do it." Bobby said grinning and hugging them, the others going to them to.

"We want this." Ellen said, motioning to them all and nodding happily. Eternity with her family and friends. She wanted that more than anything.

"Here's the vow you have to take. Read before you agree, once you swear it, you can't change your mind." Sam said firmly, there was no give on that little detail.

They read it and it did seem pretty strict. They had to obey the gods in all things, they had to let them command them completely, they had to make them their gods, no others would be allowed, and they would have to worship them with all their beings for eternity. In return, their bond would become solid and unbreakable, eternal. Immortality would slip into them, change them in an instant, seal them to the gods, their personal servants to command, to love and cherish as their most precious ones for all eternity.

In other words, forget God and worship them instead as the true gods they really were, be owned heart and soul by them for all eternity, and bend to their will for all eternity.

Be loved by them for all eternity was unspoken but there, in between every line and letter.

They stood in silence and then took the page memorizing the oath eagerly before they popped back. Of course they would do it. It was the only option that made sense to them. Out of anything they had ever done, this one thing made the most sense. They would choose their gods and those gods would be the Sex gods, the Winchesters, who loved them enough to offer them this last ditch effort to stay with them forever. They would be damned if they would reject it. It had better benefits than the others ever had given them anyway.

The gods came back and asked them again if they would do it. They all said yes. The gods poured their power into them and they felt the emotions those powers held: desire, want, lust, pleasure, sexual need, obsession, possession, dark blood lust, care, tenderness, loyalty, faith, belief, compassion, courage, family love, personal love, and most of all, an all-encompassing love and the capacity to love others completely. The powers then tied themselves to their souls, knotted them together, and then secured them together through their souls and their love for them, creating a warm feeling inside them which filled them now, giving them a sense of peace and of being completely owned by the gods before them when it was over.

"Thank you." Bobby said, crying now, not ashamed in the least. He valued their gift to him.

They all followed suit, thanking them, feeling owned now but not caring, they could be owned by worse things, so they wouldn't complain.

They all were hugged and headed inside. The boys grabbed the wolves, the angels, Dorian, and the Bruja and headed upstairs, waving bye and smiling wickedly, thinking sexual thoughts now obviously.

Yeah, it was one of those long and marathon orgies and the others shrugged, not really caring. They just settled into research for the night and Ellen cooked dinner for them. No one felt different and no one cared if what they did was wrong. They wanted this and damned if they hadn't gotten it.

They couldn't be happier with their choice of gods.

They just felt weird with the fact that their gods came with lots of sex in the bargain. Then they thought about that and let it go too.

After all, who didn't love to have sex? Besides, Sex was just a perk their gods offered. A perk those gods were really really fan-fucking-tastic at, as a matter of fact!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, they did it. Never thought that would happen.

Now they don't have to be without each other and can stay with the gods forever, just the way they wanted to.

Imagine an immortal Bobby and an immortal Missouri, *imagines it and shivers* scary, isn't it?

Please review if you liked it.

Yeah, it's a short chapter for me but it was a fun one to write.


	44. Meeting The Relatives

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: Dorian is changing so is everyone else. What do you get when you add a group of hunters to a Kiss full of Vampires? What about those babies, shouldn't they be coming soon?

Sam transfers the babies and Ellen has them in this chapter. Also they make some really cool new allies and find another mate for the gods, one you would never have expected.

If you like the story so far please read on. There is so much more for you to find out, including the babies names and what powers they may have.

Also what happens when you leave Gabriel in a room full of psychic babies, easily impressionable psychic babies?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian woke up in Dante's arms, cuddled between the gods, a place she was used to waking up in. They were good to her and, more often than not, she fell asleep in one the many lovers in their bed's arms after sex, her lovers as well. Strangely enough, Henriksen was fine with this part, he knew she had been theirs long before she was his, and they loved her. He also knew he would lose her if he made her choose between them. She ultimately belonged with them, through the marks and her heart. She would always love them more than anyone, even him. He let her know he would take what she could give him, since he didn't expect marriage or commitment from her. He was a hunter and that meant he wasn't going to be able to let anyone too close. Hunting got loved ones killed and he didn't want anyone to die on him, especially her, especially since he also loved her as much as she loved those gods and her other lovers that shared her life and her bed.

He just wanted her and would be content with whatever she could feel for him. That was enough for now, maybe forever.

However, last night had been a breakthrough for him. Last night he had joined their orgy, to be with her if that was the only way he could be with her. Last night, he had done a new thing and she knew they needed to talk about this. She didn't want to lose him in her life. She just was afraid he would run from her now.

Because last night, he had also did something else, something that would send most men running away screaming. Last night he had kissed the gods and fell into their arms, but did not go any further than that.

Now she waited to see what he would do. She just hoped he wouldn't leave her. It would break a piece of her heart that she would really miss if he did, a piece she cherished.

At the moment, he slept on the other side of Sam, arm reaching over him to hold onto her hand in his sleep, soft smile on his lips. She loved watching him this way, so happy. She just worried how he would react when he woke up, would he stay or would he run?

Dean stroked her cheek as she watched Victor, not saying a word yet. She was worried and so was he. He didn't want the man to run either, none of them did. They hadn't pushed him for more because they knew if they did, he would get scared. So they let him decide how far they would go and it had stayed at a kiss and a little rubbing together but nothing else.

Dean recalled those moments and smiled, Victor had taken a big step with them and it meant a lot that he had even tried. They would accept what he decided, as long as he stayed their friend and a part of their family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxc

(Earlier that night)

They had been just starting, touching a little and taking it slow. The angels and the wolves, and also Dorian had joined them. Dante and Dean were currently touching and kissing along Dorian's body, and making her moan for more.

Then the door had opened and Victor stepped in wearing a robe, shuffling his feet nervously. His head went up, he would look, and then he would look down, bite his lip and rub his jaw with those sexy fingers of his. His eyes were full of so many emotions right now, but want and desire for her were the strongest ones at the moment.

The gods paused in their attention to her, and she sat up on her elbows to look over at him. She smiled softly at him, and so did the others. They just watched and let him work through it to see where he wanted this to go. It was his decision.

"You don't have to do this, Victor. It's okay." Dorian said, knowing he had been going in and out of their orgy session this way for days now, coming in, looking at them, shuffling, and then leaving, lost and confused by his desire to join them.

"We will still value you, Victor." Dean said and Sam nodded in agreement.

There was another long moment that seemed to last forever and she forgot to breathe after a while, too nervous to remember how to right now. His hand was on the doorknob and his face was conflicted. He let go of the door and shook his head, tears in his eyes. He went to where Dorian and the gods lay and sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing.

"Victor?" Dorian asked, afraid to touch him, afraid to scare him off. It would kill her if he rejected her over this.

"I want this, with you guys, I have been dreaming of this for days, wanting you, all four of you, but mostly her. I haven't been with…guys before and frankly, I'm scared." He said softly, reaching for her hand, kissing it softly, letting her know he wouldn't reject her over this. He may run right now but never reject her. "I just know I can't _not_ do this…with you guys. Not anymore." He sighed and looked at them, pleading with his eyes for them to understand, his want and fear of that want clear in those dark eyes.

"What do you think you can handle, Victor? What won't scare you right now?" Sam said, coming up but not touching him. Afraid of scaring him away as well.

Victor thought about it, watching them thoughtfully, being honest with himself now and smiled gently as he did find what he could do comfortably with them. "I could kiss you and maybe…touch some…just not the rest of it right now." He hung his head and a tear slid out, Dorian wiped it away, kissing it off his skin.

"Who do you want to kiss, Victor?" Sam asked, Dean listened as well. A kiss was a good first step, an easy step.

"You and Dean, and Dorian. Maybe Dante, if he wouldn't mind, if you two don't…mind if he does." He shook his head now chuckling wryly, "Feel so nervous right now."

Sam and Dean crawled up to him and sat on either side of him. Taking a hand a piece to offer him comfort, their orbits hitting him and making him want to kiss them right now. He stiffened his posture at the feeling and then fought it. He needed to go easy here, he knew that, and was willing to progress to be with them but he needed to go slow, he wasn't ready for that part yet.

"You are not a coward. You are one of the bravest men we have ever met, Victor." Dean said and Victor looked at him now, feeling more relaxed. They were his friends and they were letting him know that it was up to him how far it went. They respected him. "Needing more time isn't a bad thing, it's normal." He said this gently, daring a kiss to his knuckles, thinking he wouldn't mind that much.

Victor felt those lips on his knuckles and a quiver of desire hit him from it. He fought that as well.

"Thanks." Victor said and looked at them now, from Sam to Dean, to Dante, to her. He was considering it. After a few more minutes, he said, "I want to kiss you all, Sam, Dean, Dorian, and Dante. For now. We could touch some and in fact I really want that part right now. I just don't want to go all the way, yet. Can you do that?" He hoped they could.

"We can do that." Dean said nodding and they waited for him to make the next move patiently.

Victor leaned into Dean, caressing those petal-like lips with the pad of his fingers and his thumb. His tongue crept out and wet a lip nervously. "You have such pretty lips, Dean." He let his other hand touch Dean's arm now, making soft sweeps along the muscles there with soft finger touches.

Dean stayed where he was and let Victor decide what happened. It did make him feel good though. Victor found him attractive. It made him smile softly and the fingers on his lips felt good, too.

Victor now had his lips hovering above Dean's, his eyes alternating between his lips and his green eyes, Victor's eyes were drowning with want now. He pressed a kiss to Dean's lips, kept them there for a minute not moving then moaned softly, letting his tongue tentatively press to enter that petal like mouth, meeting Dean's own tongue, gently rubbing into it. His hands went to the back of Dean's neck, pulling him into the kiss now, letting him know he wanted him to kiss him back more. His other hand pulled around Dean's waist, urging him to come closer as well.

Dean relaxed into the kiss keeping it slow and gentle, moaning softly as he felt the power of the kiss thrill through him, His hand sliding up to cup the back of Victor's head, savoring it. The kiss got harder and now they were pressed into each other, touching their chests and torso, the body touches fueling it.

Dean stopped the kiss and asked, "Can I kiss your skin, your neck, your chest?" He bit a lip, he wanted to do this. "Do you want to do that to me?" He looked him deep in the eyes this time, "I…just don't want to make you…uncomfortable, Victor."

"I'd like that." Victor said, laying back to give him easier access to his torso. "I want to kiss you that way too." Dean leaned in and kissed his lips again. Both men were moaning again, and Dean slid his lips to his ear, kissing the outside of it, brushing his tongue along it, then kissing and nipping along the neck, sucking softly along it also. Victor whimpered hotly now, damn that felt so good! Dean stopped at the edge of the robe and looked at Victor, who smiled now and untied it, slipping it off, revealing his naked body underneath it, sculpted and gorgeous. He lay back again and Dean ran a hand over that torso, moaning with lust.

"You're so beautiful, Victor." Dean said softly, Victor grinned a little now, proud they liked his body this much. "So godlike." Victor blushed bright red now, he never thought he looked that way. Dean let his hands and mouth worship the skin of that torso, caressing his arms as well, "So strong."

Victor took the time to caress Dean the same way that he had touched him, suckling and stroking his nipples, worshipping his body with his mouth and hands.

Then he went back up and kissed him deeply, Victor pulling him on top of him, their groins accidentally touching but then sliding beside each other, making them both moan. "Make me cum this way, please." He looked up at Dean and Dean smiled, nodding. He kissed on his neck again, sliding against the man's groin again, Victor sliding next to him, until they were moaning and rubbing hard against each other hard and fast. Both came moaning loudly and panting.

Victor lay there while Dean cleaned them off and he leaned his head back, reaching for Sam now. Dean moved back and Sam took his place. They kissed and touched, then rubbed into each other, cumming with loud moans and whimpered pleasure, then loud cries as they came at the same time from it all.

They sat there in silence and then Victor said, "Dante, Can I…" He bit his lip, maybe Dante didn't want him…like this. Dante took Sam's place, stroking that body.

"You are such a hot man, Victor. Of course I want you." Dante promised, leaning in to kiss him, letting Victor be in control of this so he would be more comfortable with him.

"Dante." Victor groaned with want for him now. He met the man half way and kissed him hard, need slipping into him like a knife into butter, making him slide on top of Dante and rub hard against him, moaning loudly as Dante moaned as well, their hands mapping out every inch of their skin and muscles, while their bodies got lost in the passion flaring as they rubbed against each other, kissing each other's neck and chests, suckling the nipples in turns, and cumming hard in between their bodies, shouting their releases. "Gonna cum with you, Dante." He moaned as he came again from just the feel of him against him one last time.

"Mmmm. That felt great, Victor." Dante whispered, kissing his cheek before going to back off from the very happy black man beside him.

Victor felt him leaving and reached out the catch his wrist, "Stay, please. You guys two. Can you hold me, all of you? I kind of feel like…being close to you…after that. Please?" He felt them enfold him and he fell asleep smiling, feeling safe and strangely content, more content than he had felt in a long time. He now understood the lure of being in their bed. He decided he would join them this way more now. He wanted them this way, too. "Can I be a part of your…bed now?" His sleepy eyes searched theirs and they all took turns kissing him softly goodnight.

"We would love that, Victor. Join us as much as you want." Sam stroked his jaw and laid a small kiss there. Dean and Dante leaned in and kissed a cheek a piece. "We like you, Victor." With that they watched him fall asleep for good now, brushing touches to his face and chest.

Then they went back to touching Dorian again. They created a bed in a corner of the room and then popped him over there, so they wouldn't disturb him with the rest of their sex.

They made love to her, taking their time to pleasure her completely before pushing into her and letting their kisses and touches, and most of all their bodies, bring her cumming with an intensity that only they could create in her when they did it this way with her. She loved it when they did this, she would have to ask them to do it more often. Henriksen even woke up at some point and made love to her as well, twice, whispering softly into her skin that he loved her and that he needed her, and he needed them as well.

The others got involved now and by the end of the night they had made love to each other and were eventually settling in for the night, savoring the afterglow of their lovemaking, the humans finding partners to cuddle with when they went to sleep. No one slept alone in the gods' bed. They all were held and cherished as they slept here. The gods had Dante and Dorian between them, Henriksen on Sam's other side. They had popped him back to their bed and he had chosen to take the end of the bed, between Sam and Michael, arm over Sam holding him in his sleep, fingers stealing over to touch Dorian in his sleep. Sabine slept between Cas and Gabriel. The wolves cuddled around Balthazar and slept with their heads nestled into his neck and shoulder, his arms holding them as they slept and their bodies pressed into his sides.

It was early yet and no one was awake right now in the house so they weren't going to complain. They were happy with it just the way it was right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that morning, they sat on the porch sipping coffee, orange juice, and ate from a breakfast buffet the boys had spread over tables in front of the porch, talking and chatting.

Then it happened and scared the crap out of them.

Sam passed out again and fell head first into the railing, laying there not moving. Dean pulled him up to his lap and Ellen cleaned the cut there, worried. Sam whimpered softly and his eyes slit open a little, ready to pass out again. "Babies…hungry again." The others put hands on his stomach and pushed all their power into the babies, all four angels, the wolves, the Bruja, Dante, Clara, Dorian, and the gods. The babies ate it all and took it all in hard, hungrier than they used to be. The others felt weak now and felt the babies stop feeding finally, the babies sending love back to them through the channels of their power, thanking them for feeding them.

Dean popped Sam to the room, Dante following, they slid blankets up to his chest. Dante joined him, exhausted from the feeding as well. A few hours later, they had to feed them the same way again. By the end of the day, they had fed the babies seven times and were all exhausted from it, the babies taking more power from them than they had to spare sometimes, even the angels found themselves nodding off now.

They fell asleep upstairs, all but Dean, who also felt tired but was worried that his power would try to escape if he did. Balthazar came to hold Dean, popping in right then. "Your power will sleep, too, baby. Like Sam's does when he sleeps. Come to bed. You look exhausted, Dean."

Dean nodded and let Bal pull him close, popping them back to the room, to fall asleep on the other side of Dante with Bal cuddling into Dean now. Dean fell asleep instantly and there was silence in the room now.

The others on the porch sighed. Those babies were draining them more now. They must be finishing off the god developments, power was often the way it was done, at least according to the Horace's emails. This was normal in the development and completion of their becoming gods before transferring to her in a little less than a month now. One day less than a month. She was keeping count, she couldn't wait to carry them, even if she ended up on bed rest. It was worth it to have them in her arms finally. She sure loved those babies. It would be nice to have someone in her 'pregnant' stomach finally, something that was really hers…and theirs.

They still headed up to the room and tucked the group of sleeping people in, kissing the gods and the babies goodnight in the process, telling them they were loved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian woke up the next morning, and realized everyone had slept all night. She pulled on a robe and headed downstairs to find Ellen on the porch, watching the sunrise.

"Morning." Ellen said looking up at her smiling happily.

"Morning." Dorian said, heading back in to get her own cup of coffee.

"Where are the others?" Ellen asked, they usually were up by now.

"Still asleep. We had to feed the babies a couple of hours ago. They took too much power again. Totally wiped us out…again. We should let them sleep in." Dorian said.

"Um, Dorian?" Ellen began and looked at her forehead curiously, "Do you know you have a moon mark of some sort on your forehead?"

"What? No." Dorian said, going to the Impala, using its mirror to look at her forehead. There was a mark there, a silver one, a crescent moon. Her eyes widened and she looked surprised. She went inside to use the phone right away, panicked.

"This is Dorian, is Uncle Stefano there?" She said into the phone after dialing the number. Ellen sat by her, looking concerned. Dorian looked upset now.

"Uncle? It's me. I have a question." She said, "Do you remember that prophesy you told us kids when I was little? The one about the Vampire goddess. How did that go again?"

She listened and smiled tightly, "Please, humor me. How does it go?"

The other person spoke for a bit and Ellen booted up the laptop and looked it up for herself. She felt wonder when she realized the implications of that crescent mark. Vampire goddess? It figured.

"And there is a mark on her, a moon?" Dorian asked after a few minutes of the other person speaking. "Uh huh. Where would it be?" The other person spoke again. "Forehead, yeah, that's what I thought."

The other person spoke again and she sighed softly. "I have to tell you something. You aren't going to like it." Ellen smiled softly and listened as Dorian explained about meeting the gods, their sex thing, the triumvirate forming, and well, everything she had done since they had travelled to the past until now. Then she said there was the same mark on her forehead in silver that the prophesy had mentioned.

The other person spoke to her for several minutes then she nodded in resignation. "Yeah, I will talk to them about it. I'll have them call you to make arrangements." She sighed and again. "Love you, too, Uncle. We'll be in touch soon." Then hung up.

"So, Vampire goddess?" Ellen said gently and Dorian nodded miserably.

"He wants us to come see him. He wants to talk to us, meet them." She said, knowing they weren't up for the trip right now but not seeing a way around it. If she was the 'goddess' she had to learn more and she had to see her uncle to do that. "If we go, will you come with us? You and Bobby? I would feel better if you came with us." She drooped visibly now. "I love you guys. You're my family, too."

"We love you, too." Ellen said hugging her and sending her back upstairs.

"I have to tell you about my uncle later." Dorian said, hugging her one last time before checking on the others, seeing if they needed to feed the babies again. "When we're all up, that is."

"We'll listen." Ellen agreed and sat down to research this Vampire goddess prophesy. She wanted to know more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The babies were fine, sleeping now. The others were waking up. Henriksen surprised them all by reaching up to kiss the gods, Dante and her good morning and smiling comfortably around them now.

"I'm not going to run away from this…whatever it is with you guys." He said, pulling Dorian into his arms, admiring the crescent on her forehead now. "I'd like to do this again sometime. Go slow." He stroked fingertips to their jawlines. "You are all such beautiful men. You're so beautiful, too, Dorian." He looked at them a bit longer before saying, "I do want you. I really do."

Then he headed to his room in his robe to clean up and dress for breakfast, smiling softly to himself.

The others shook their heads and smiled, too. He was so pleased with himself now, not that he didn't have reason to be. Last night had been amazing with him. A little smugness was to be expected.

Soon they were all dressed and eating from the breakfast buffet the gods had whipped up for everyone. When everyone was ready, the babies fed again, and the powers worked, Bobby's yard taking the brunt of it again, of course, she told them she needed to talk to them.

"I know you saw the crescent on my forehead. It's about that." She began and the others spoke up, asking when it showed up. She explained it had been there when she woke up.

Then she explained about the Vampire goddess prophesy, and how she would appear and rule over all Vampires. The goddess would have ultimate power over all Vampires. The goddess would bear the mark of the moon on her visage (like the one on her forehead) and bring all Vampire lines together, unifying them, and bringing peace between the human world and the Vampires.

Then she told them her Uncle Stefano wanted her to visit and bring them with her. She told them that he lived in New Orleans and owned a manor he had built on the site of an old private school there. It was a large compound, disguised as a business man's estate. It had tunnels running underneath it. It had state of the art security and its own personal security force/army as well. It was a vampire compound but they were good ones and never hurt humans. In fact, several of the humans were familiar with the vampires there, only the ones the vampires trusted of course.

"We need to do this soon. I have to find out more about this 'Vampire goddess' deal. He really insists on seeing you guys, since basically our situation means we're married in a weird way, the triumvirate and all. He knows about the marks on us and that we're your personal servants, of sorts. He said we can bring whoever we want or need to. They will have a building just for us ready when we get there." Dorian explained, they had to call him soon.

"We'll need to bring Stuart and Laurie this time. They can be there to help with Sam, along with Ellen. He'll need their support." Dean said, pulling out his cell and dialing them immediately. Both agreed to come immediately after packing up some stuff and letting their second in command know their gods needed them to come with them. They would take the other two wolf guards with them as well. All four angels were needed for the feedings now so they had to go also. The Bruja had to go since she was their doctor now and had to monitor Sam's pregnancy all the time now. Bobby and Ellen were coming since Dorian had asked them to and besides, they would need to spend time with the babies and Sam while they were there. Ellen was too protective of Sam to not go anyway.

The others would stay behind to man the phones and research for the other hunters until Christmas Eve when they would come get them to spend it with them there at the compound.

They went to get the wolf couple and then called her uncle back to discuss arrangements.

The vampire master would be ready for them in three days. They would have a gift for everyone in the god's party as well. They would be there the morning of the third day for breakfast for a formal introduction to the leaders of the Kiss. The hunters wouldn't attack the vampires unless provoked or attacked first. No provoking would be done on the hunter's behalf to make the vampires attack so they could have a reason to kill them. The vampires would not attack or harm anyone in the god's party as well. There would be a truce between them while they were in the compound with the vampires.

The gods figured this was a good deal and agreed to it, planning on gifts for them as well. Maybe if they would sleep with some of their vamps or something. Dorian would have a better idea about what gifts they would like best, she could help them with it.

They were going to a vampire compound. They were going to be surrounded by vampires and they were hunters. Here's hoping they didn't kill each other.

This was so not a good idea but Dorian couldn't think of any other option.

They would do it her way. Unless they tried to hurt Sam or the babies. Then they would kill them all.

Dorian just hoped that her uncle's people weren't that stupid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later, they were all by their cars and ready to go. Dante was travelling with the wolf couple. Dean and Sam had their slaves with them. Bobby and Ellen had Michael and the other two angels with them in their car as well. The gods poofed to the parking lot inside the compound, the hidden one for the more secret vehicles. They pulled out their bags of clothes and such, a few weapons stashed in between the clothes. No way were they going into that place without a weapon or two, just in case. They also grabbed their gifts for the vampires to give them at the formal meeting.

No, Hunters don't have trust issues. Never! Yeah, right.

A man approached them now, several others behind him, all looking nervously at the entire party.

Yeah, the vamps didn't trust them either.

This was going to be a fun time for all, everyone agreed. Nah, they weren't happy with this idea, however, but it had to be done so they would go along with it. If the vamps behaved then they would too.

They shook hands and acknowledged the bowed heads of the vampires. They heard the vampires gulp as Sam came up with Dante and took Dean's hands. Their orbits slid together and spread wider. They shrugged and let it go. They had no control over this part of their powers; their orbits had a mind of their own.

"Sorry, our orbits are one thing we can't control. That's what you are feeling right now, sorry." Dean said smiling softly, and the vamps shrugged, and then led them back to the building nearby.

It all was going well up until then. Then Sam passed out onto the ground again, hitting it with a soft thunk as Dante leaped under him to cushion his fall, grunting as it drove the air out of his lungs instantly. Dean grabbed him immediately and popped them into the building in front of them, laying him down on the bed there. Pushing power into him immediately. The others ran in and did the same thing, letting the babies pull their power out of them without trying to stop them. They felt the drain kicking in and made the bed bigger knowing they were all going to be out of it after this. The wolves, all four of them, the angels, the Bruja, Dante, and Dean all pushed all of the power they could into him, as hard as they could. The vamps came to stand behind the people feeding the babies, knowing what was coming. Such a feed would wipe them out immediately. Bobby and Ellen joined them, standing behind Dante and Dean as well.

Soon after, the people feeding the babies passed out and fell against the people standing behind them. They helped get them to the bed and laid them out on it, all out and sleeping deeply. Their powers were weak now but the babies were well fed and sleeping again.

There came a knock on the door and Bobby answered it. It was Horace and he looked worried.

"Sorry I was late. Had trouble finding the place." Horace said, caressing Sam's stomach lovingly. It was normal for this to happen then he turned to frown at them now. "He shouldn't be traveling right now. He should be on bed rest." He looked at them in disapproval and worry.

"We had to." Ellen admitted, she had been against it too. Sam was too weak to do this. "How did you find us?"

"Henriksen. He's outside the door getting the bags. He insisted on coming, said Dorian and the others would need some support for Sam and the people feeding the power." He looked at the unconscious beings, "He was right. You should have been the ones calling me in, not him."

Bobby nodded apologetically. "Sorry, we got preoccupied. We were going to after we got settled in."

Horace chuckled and nodded, "Well, I'm here now. Where is my room?" He looked at the vamps and they motioned him to follow them, the other hunters joined them, carrying the bags to the rooms. These people would be sharing this room for the rest of the visit since they usually shared a room at the house after all.

The gods and their party slept for a couple hours and were able to sit up but not enough to get out of bed yet. The vamps figured this would be a good time to do the formal meeting, since everyone was alert enough to attend it this way.

"I am Stefano Scaric, Dorian's uncle. This is my second-in-command, Gino, and our lieutenants, Shira, Deila, Tomas, and Lawrence." He and the others shook their hands and the other vamps brought in the gifts for the gods and their party. Dean shot a thought to Ellen and they got the gifts for vamps from the gods as well.

"I am Dean Winchester, this is the other Sex god, Sam Winchester." Dean said motioning to Sam who cuddled into Dante who had climbed between them after waking up. "This is our husband, Dante Winchester, he's a Pheonix."

"I am Michael, Archangel of the Lord and their divine slave." Michael said and the vamps jumped in fear now. Michael smiled at them gently, trying to ease that fear. He was used to the response to who he was. Sam pulled him into his other side, kissing him softly. Michael kissed him back and relaxed into him, knowing it would be okay if Sam said it would be.

"I am Gabriel, also an Archangel of the Lord. I am a lover in their bed and their friend." He held Dorian to him, Castiel on the other side of her, each taking a hand and kissing it, she kissed their cheeks back with a fond look in her eye. These two were her favorites of all the angels, after all. She liked sleeping with them this way.

"I am Castiel, also Archangel of the Lord and their lover, and their friend." His blue eyes looked at them calmly, and leaned his head to lean on her shoulder, liking her where she was right now. "Stay here, please, Dorian?" He looked up at her smiling softly, lips begging to be kissed.

"Not going anywhere, Cas." She promised and kissed him like he wanted her to. She turned to Gabriel who also kissed her then she turned to her uncle smiling happily. "Staying right here with you." She took their hands in hers and looked at the vamps defiantly, claiming her place here where she was and letting them know she wasn't leaving the bed yet.

Her uncle shrugged, he knew that look and knew she meant every word. He would have to wait for her to come to him to talk. She was staying here right now.

"I am Balthazar, Archangel of the Lord and both of theirs' slave and lover." Bal announced and the vamps looked a little green now.

There were only four Archangels in all of Creation that were higher in power and position than any other next to God himself, and they all were in the bed in front of them, and all tied to the gods as their own with their marks of ownership. The vamps were officially terrified now.

"I am Stuart Holtsteader, this is my wife, Laurie. I am Ulfric of the Sacred Thorn pack, this is my mate. We and our Pack are their Eternal Animals to Call." Stu said, putting an arm around Laurie kissing her gently and cuddling her close, "Love you."

"Love you, too." Laurie said kissing him again as well.

"I am Sabine Cain. Bruja of the Sacred Thorn pack and personal physician to the gods here." Sabine said, cuddling into Bal now, him smiling softly down at her. She was his favorite new addition to the gods' bed.

Once introductions were made, they presented their gifts to the gods first. They told them they could pick lovers from their Kiss to sleep with whenever they needed them, as long as they were willing. They also had a feast coming for them later, with sweets the vampires were preparing for them. They offered jewelry to the women, diamonds and gems in a small jewelry box of inlaid gold and oak, with fleur de leux designs intricately carved into the outside of it.

The others got offers of sex with them if they wanted them as well.

The gods gave them their gifts as well. Gold and jewels were given and offers of sex with them were extended. They especially eyed her uncle and smiled, inviting him to join them specifically. It was an honor among Vampires to be offered to sleep with a god; they had looked it up before coming.

The gods now felt the urge for sweets and made tables appear around the room filled with sweets and half naked waiters and waitresses served sweets to them, and whoever wanted them. They also stroked each other's bodies, feeling urges to make love to them now. Henriksen came forward and approached them shyly, unsure if they wanted him right now. The gods and their mate reached for him and he was pulled onto the bed, clothes immediately poofed away. He settled between Dean and Dante now, stroking their chests and eying their bodies hungrily.

"You may join us," the gods offered, eying their visitors with lust and want now, "whoever is willing may join us."

Two or three joined them, her uncle included. Their orbits pulled their lust to the surface.

The others left to give them time alone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean kissed Henriksen softly and asked, "How far do you want to go, baby?" He kissed along that neck and Victor's head went back, arching the neck to them, offering it up to them for further attention. Dante kissed down the other side, Sam down his chest and their hands played along his thighs and hips.

"Anything but penetration." He moaned, knowing he shouldn't push it right now but unable to stop the thought of them taking him into their mouths and sucking him, or maybe him doing it for them. Damned if that didn't sound good right now.

"We can do that." Dean said, as Sam kissed the rest of the way down his stomach and kissed and nipped at his inner thighs, his tongue making languid trails along the soft skin there. Dante kissed along his neck to his lips, kissing him hard and deep, making them both moan for more. He moved down to his chest and took his time sucking and exploring his nipples and then went to join Sam at his groin, one taking the shaft into their mouth and the other taking his scrotum, lightly playing with it and gently licking the sac there.

Victor moaned more now, hips lifting up to meet each sucking motion, all thought gone at the lips and hands upon him. "Wow, that feels so damn good, so good!" He moaned out, hands going to the men making love to him, grasping at them desperately.

"Will you fuck me?" Dean asked, his mouth on his ear and the spot behind it. "I won't make you let me do it to you. I just want you inside me. Please?"

Victor moaned again at the image of Dean beneath him and nodded, he suddenly wanted it so bad he wanted to throw the god to the bed and take him right then. Dean seemed to read his mind and lay down in front of him, lining himself up with Victor, bumping his head with his butt cheeks which Sam held open so Dante could prep his lover with lube and his fingers. He scissored him open with three fingers eventually and motioned for Victor to proceed. Victor eyed the whole scene before him and smiled, leaning into the hole and thrusting in easily, crying out with pleasure at how great it felt inside the man.

"Fuck me, Victor, please!" Dean demanded and began to fuck himself onto the man, hoping he would take the hint and now!

Victor obeyed and fucked him the way Dean was fucking onto him, their rhythm and movements matching perfectly and they both moaned as they moved, not wanting it to ever stop.

"Feel so good, Dean. Love being inside you this way!" Victor whispered kissing his ear and biting his neck gently, his breath already hitching and panting, he wouldn't last long at this rate. "I never knew fucking anyone could feel so amazing. Never felt like this with anyone before!" Even fucking Dorian hadn't felt this good, but was damn close though! He wanted to fuck these gods all the time now if it felt like this, he knew he could get used to this.

"Rings, lover. We forgot the rings." Sam said smiling, lying beside him now, spreading for Dante and making his stomach a bit smaller to make the sex easier for them. Dante lubed up and carefully worked into him, thrusting deep on his first motion then starting slow and shallow, working it deeper and harder gradually, wanting to make it last for his husband, his gorgeous husband.

Dean mentally put rings on every guy so they couldn't cum too soon; this was an 'all-cum- at- same –time' thing apparently.

"Baby, love you inside me, love you, Dante." Sam said, pulling Dante to him, kissing him hard and deep, making them fuck a little faster now but not too much.

"Love you, Sammy, gonna make you feel so good, lover." Dante promised, hands and lips roving over Sam's body now, loving the feel of him this way, his fingers pinching and rolling them with them, making Sam writhe now, wanton already for his lover. "So beautiful, baby, mine, you're all mine!" he got lost in the pleasure of being in his lover now, his lips kissing him, his body moving beneath him, and lost the slow pace and got more frantic now with his thrusts in to him, making them both fairly shout their pleasure with every thrust.

They fucked harder and faster now but not too hard, he wanted to make this last.

The angels lay Dorian down and prepped her with their mouths and fingers, while seducing Stefano with their hands and mouths as well, reducing him to a moaning mess that only wanted more now. Gabriel slid into Dorian, Cas entered Stefano carefully and went balls deep on his first thrust, pulled out a bit and then thrust back in just as hard and deep, both now fucking their lovers, slower and then building up their thrusting with the pleasure pouring through them.

The Wolf couple took Balthazar and Michael, sucking them until they begged to be fucked and then prepping themselves for them, Stuart rode Bal, using the head board to leverage his downward thrusts onto the man to make it hit his prostate each time. Laurie fucked Michael slow then fast gradually, letting the pleasure and desire build until it erased all thought but the men beneath them, buried inside them, fucking up into them, and their orgasms pulled at their bodies, begging to be released.

Sabine let the vamps suck and kiss along her body with their hands and mouths, playing with her nub and sucking and sliding fingers into her before she begged them to fuck her already, all of them! Then they fucked her in turns, getting to the point of cumming, stopping and letting another take a turn, then repeating it again, her taking top as well, fucking until they were ready to cum but unable to, all moaning and so damn ready to cum already. All stroking themselves in between turns with her on top and below them, relishing the orgasmic feel of their fucking right now.

Dean and Sam slid their orbits and powers together and spooled it all through their many lovers in the bed and tied them together, then removed the rings, making them all cum at the same time screaming and shouting, and moaning their orgasms, over and over until they receded. The ribbon of power however kept their desires at their fever pitch, making the others ready immediately from it.

Dean fucked Sam now while Victor fucked Dante, all moaning and fucking brutally now, lost to their desires and not caring to ever stop. Their bodies moved deeper and harder into each other, creating more need and lust within them, driving them to go deeper into their fucking of the other, Dean and Victor grinned wickedly now, and switched partners until the men beneath them were wanton and moaning loudly, then switched back again and repeated their actions, keeping their partners wanton and moaning for more every time they traded partners again.

This was a new approach to fucking that they could see themselves doing again, damn it felt good!

"Fuck us, take us, both of you, love those shafts in us! Want you two to keep fucking us this way, please fuck us! We want to cum for you, babies, cum for you so fucking hard, gonna cum for you, you feel so damn hot taking us this way! Switch, damn you, switch!" Sam shouted and Dante repeated the command. The others willingly obeyed and now they were taking turns fucking the men until they ordered them to switch then doing it again so they could fuck them until they ordered it again. All were lost in the new method of fucking and moaned louder.

The others in the bed saw their actions and decided to do it as well. Cas now fucked Dorian and Gabriel fucked Stefano, until they got with the program, moaning and writhing beneath them, ordering them to switch when the pleasure reached a keening edge then flipping the others to the bottom, fucking them now, Dorian sucking and riding them, Stefano sliding into Gabriel fucking him now, building their pleasure, making them writhe and moan beneath them, then switching again when the orgasms consumed them but did not release them from their unrelenting ecstasy and pleasure that was making them scream from the intensity of wanting to cum for each other and into each other.

The wolves fucked the vampires in turns, taking the time to suck them and make them want them to fuck them, then doing it when they begged them too. Then when the ecstasy hit a fever pitch and they were helpless to do anything but moan and writhe wantonly under their partners or on top of their partners, they switched partners and did it all again, the lust, desire, and need to cum driving them to keep fucking each other and only switching when their partners ordered them to.

Sabine took turns pleasuring Michael and Balthazar, then having them fuck her then each other at intervals, then switching only when the pleasure hit orgasmic levels and doing it again and again, the power holding their orgasms at bay again, rings now holding each orgasm back, building them to an undeniable pitch then releasing the rings but not the power, making them all cum again and again shouting and screaming them out louder than before.

Then they switched again, the angels getting turns with each other and everyone in the bed, the gods taking each other and everyone in the bed, Sabine, Dorian, and Stefano fucking everyone in the bed, the power keeping them enthralled and unable to stop, even after intense orgasm after orgasm poured through them. The wolf couple eventually got to be fuck the gods and Dante in their half wolf forms like before, the way the gods loved them to, then the angels begged them to do it to them too and they did it again, fucking them in half wolf form, the angels finding them feeling so damn good this way, both inside them and inside the wolf couple as well. Their switches flipped with every thrust and moan, making their orgasms struggle to escape the rings which were on them again.

Sabine was fucked by all and they were pleasured by her mouth and body over and over as well.

Henriksen made love to Dorian one last time, making it last forever and an intense orgasm filled them but did not escape them, the power holding their orgasms at bay, all of their orgasms.

Then the rings were removed and everyone came as one shouting and clawing unit, unable to stop cumming once they started, panting and breaths catching, bodies losing all sense of reality but the ecstasy they were caught up in, pulling them deeper into the black hole of lust and desire, and for cumming again and again until it was almost done then pulled the ribbon of power back through them, carrying the echoes of the pleasure they had just experienced the whole time they were wrapped up in that power, and making them experience it all again as it pulled through them, making them get caught up in cumming again and again all over again.

They eventually held the power long enough to let the babies feed off of it, eating every last drop of it until they couldn't feel it around them or in them anymore, the babies had fed off of it and ate it all, then fell asleep again. The gods took the little bit of power the babies had left for them and absorbed it again, all falling asleep where they lay, using their powers to cover them all with a soft down quilt and comforter, giving them all pillows of the softest material, and falling asleep in each other's arms, all reduced to puddles from the orgasmic sex and the babies' feeding from them.

The gods held Dante and the wolf couple between them. Dorian and Sabine slept between Castiel and Gabriel. Michael and Balthazar held the vampires between them, the vampires also cuddled into each other, falling asleep instantly as well.

They stayed that way for the rest of the day and then ate sweets when they were awakened later that night. They had worked their powers during the orgy and had satisfied them enough so they were resting as well inside them.

They had given their gifts to each other and would no doubt do it again later, if the need or urge arose. The vamps had been a good addition this time, especially Stefano. That man was hot in the sack, the gods moaned at the memory of him beneath them and inside them. It had felt amazing with him. Henriksen cuddled up to Dorian at the last minute, whispering his love for her as they fell asleep, he loved holding her when they slept this way, she felt so good in his arms. He also loved the feel of the gods cuddling up to him and he liked holding them as they slept as well.

He had to mentally kick himself for not joining their bed sooner. He had never thought it could feel so right being there with them all. He never wanted to leave their bed, ever again. He now knew this was where he belonged and it felt like home to him now.

The others would have agreed with him if they had known his thoughts. They felt the exact same way.

They belonged to these gods and with them, never wanted to leave them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, they all dressed and went to the banquet room for breakfast. The vamps had prepared a meal for them and they thanked them.

The gods took turns pulling Victor and the others into corners, kissing them senseless and occasionally rubbing into them and cumming against each other with harsh cries and long slow kisses afterward, along with 'Love you', 'you are so hot, baby, I want you so much right now' and any other phrases. They also took to sucking off others and letting others do it in dark corners to them, all cumming quietly for each other.

This was proving to be a fun visit after all. So, after managing to pull Stefano into a few corners and doing these things with him as well, they decided it was time to get the hall ready for Christmas. They conjured up boxes and boxes of decorations to the others and went into the Master's main office to talk about their new goddess issue and to have a real discussion with the gods who now were sort of married to his niece, through power anyway.

The vamps and their friends helped with the decorations and enjoyed putting them up. They all snacked on the sweets as they worked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefano looked at them now, smiling widely, his green eyes cheerful and happy. He had liked their gift to the Kiss and he was damn sure they had liked their gifts to the gods as well. Damn, sex with those gods was hot!

"So, you have become the Vampire goddess, thanks to your triumvirate of power with them. You see, in a triumvirate, things are shared between all parties. With you two, you got her desire for blood. From you, she shared the fire, immortality, and most importantly, she shared your godhood itself, passing some onto her, making her slowly transform into one as well. Yes, niece, they made you a god back when they formed the triumvirate and it just now fully transformed you." Her uncle smiled softly at her, holding her tight and releasing her, "I'm so proud of you, Dorian. You will make a good goddess for our kind. You do know that includes succubus, sirens, and other types, incubus as well, right?" He nodded at her surprise look, "Yes, they carry a form of vampirism as well and thus are yours to control as well."

Then he turned to Dante and looked him in the eye.

"You are a god as well, Pheonix. Your bonding with them made it so." He said. Dante looked confused, he didn't believe him. "You bear a mark as well, a golden sun on your forehead."

"I don't have one of those; I would have noticed it already." Dante said, shaking his head and wondering if he was or not.

"Bring your hand to flame, and touch it to your forehead. It will only appear briefly then but you will see it." The vampire held out a mirror to him and the gods leaned in to look as well. He made his hand flame hot and touched his forehead, until it was warm to the touch, then withdrew the fire from it and lowered the hand. He took the mirror and he saw it then, a shining gold sun was there, right above his eyebrows and in the middle between them.

"How long?" he asked, how long have I been this god? He wanted to ask but was still in shock.

"Probably the first time you bonded with them, and their power joined your souls, when your souls were married probably. They shared their godhood with you in that moment and you should have been changed instantly, that's usually the way that works." Stefano explained and Dante nodded, the mark vanishing from sight now, leaving his forehead smooth again. Yet now he could feel the warmth of the mark there even though it was not visible anymore.

"The god of what?" Dante had to ask, the man apparently already knew so it was a reasonable question.

"Of fire, of all Pheonixes, of course. Of all the Pheonix deities wherever they exist still. They are your army, yours to control, to use if needed. Your power, your fire calls to them now, they worship it. They worship you." The man shrugged, "They obey you."

Then he turned to the gods and smiled fondly, "I have never known two gods before, let alone ones like you. So human and yet so belonging to your power and it belonging to you. You are good men and good gods. You take care of your loved ones and possess none of the selfish qualities they possessed in the past. You will be perfect head gods, your children and family will be wonderful gods as well, if they become ones, that is." He leaned in and kissed them slow and gently. They, in turn, kissed him back, loving the building of desire in those kisses.

"I see why so many seek to be owned by you. You attract us like nothing ever could. I would have you own me but am reluctant to give into it, so far. Eventually I will do it, give you me and my Kiss, I feel it is true and am not so foolish as to not trust that truth. I want you, I want you to own me. I am just not ready to ask for it. Rest assured, I will. I want to join your lovers in your bed and I will do that as well. I am getting addicted to you two and your power inside me when we fuck. I crave your touch, your kisses, and your bodies against mine right as we speak. I am just strong enough to fight it and retain my control over it. I will be yours though. I may be yours already, I don't know yet." He got up and pulled them to him. Then he sat on the desk and said to Dorian, "I need some time with them, alone. Can you leave us for a bit?"

"Sure." She said and hugged the mesmerized man, "Thanks for accepting me, Uncle, for accepting us as we are. You don't know how much this means to me. I love you, Uncle."

"I love you, too, Dorian. Now let us be alone, I need to speak with them." Stefano was touching their lips now with his fingertips, desire in his eyes, that desire vibrating through his body as the door shut quietly behind her as she left smiling.

They poofed the clothes away and lay him back on the desk, stroking his thighs and upper body. Dean took him and bent his legs up, revealing his tight hole there. He used his tongue to circle it, caress its rim over and over, then inserting the tip in then withdrawing it, then pushing it in deeper, fucking it with his tongue, swirling it inside him, using fingers to stroke that bundle of nerves inside him, making him moan and beg through it all for them to take him completely, to make him theirs.

"Who do you want first, lover? We all want you, you know. Can we fuck you, baby?" Dean whispered, now rubbing his shaft against the hole itself, kissing and sucking the man's neck and body, making the man rub helplessly against him, wanting more but not getting it yet.

"Yessss." Stefano moaned softly, whimpering from his lust now, moaning in desire. "You, I want you first. I want you all to fuck me, the other sex god then the phoenix. I want you to claim me. Fuck me please!"

Dean lubed up and thrust in, wrapping his legs around his waist and fucked him slowly, taking the time to kiss and touching him as they moved together, getting harder and deeper eventually, feeling their want and desire to build together and letting it, biting and kissing each other, and the other's necks as well. Fingers pinched and rolled nipples, bodies writhed together with faster breathing and loud moans echoing around them. They came moaning and shouting their orgasms, Dean drinking the other man with his mouth on his shaft's head, swallowing it hungrily and with eyes closed in how good it tasted to do it to him. Dean filled his ass with his own cum and moaned around him, sucking every drop out of the man's member again.

"I would love to own you, lover. I could make you feel so good if I did." Dean whispered to him, kissing him softly, "That was amazing, baby."

Then Sam came to the man, let his mouth kiss up one side of him and then the other, then sucking on his balls softly, before touching his shaft with his mouth, sliding down it, sucking it slowly, then eventually bobbing up and down it, hollowing his cheeks to gradually increase the suction.

"Gah, I 'm yours, all yours! Don't stop that. If you stop that, I will kill you!" Stefano moaned right before Sam stopped then slid into him, fucking him slow then fast, making the pleasure build on its own, not letting it build too fast, since he wanted to make it feel good for both of them. "Oh, baby, you feel so good! Fuck me already." He moaned as Sam obeyed, taking him hard and fast now, driving them both to cum screaming and moaning, needing to keep cumming until the pleasure receded enough to let them breathe better and then scream out their release one more time, before collapsing on top of each other, panting and sated.

However, they weren't done with him yet.

Dante pulled him from the desk and bent him over it, working him open with eager fingers and hot words, his tongue roaming around the hole, fucking that thoroughly fucked hole, so wide and eager for him to take it. He let a fingertip caress it and then buried his mouth onto it, sucking around it, licking it, fucking it deep as he could until the man came from his tonguing him alone, moaning and begging him to take him, to own him as well.

Dante knew he was too turned from watching the others fuck the man to last very long and slid a ring on, just in case. He slid in and took him hard and deep, his lust and desire making it impossible to do it otherwise. He wanted him too much to not fuck him hard and turn him into the wanton and writhing whore beneath him, bending to the pleasure he was giving him and loving the feel of being with him this way. "You feel so hot around me, Stefano, so tight and hot. Wanna fuck you good, lover. Make you cum shouting my name! Wanna own you. Can I own you? Can I? Make you feel so hot for me if you let me." He heard the deep gravelly moans repeating from that sexy throat. Those moans pulling him over the edge and the body fucking hard back against his own, impaling itself now.

"Own me! Yes, you own me! Just don't stop fucking me this way!" Stefano fairly shouted as his orgasm pounded into him the same way the man was pounding into him and came screaming again, "Cumming for you , lover, cumming for you! Dante, gah, oh, baby, DanteDanteDanteDante, " His moans caught and they both forgot to breath as the orgasm multiplied exponentially now as the rings were suddenly gone and exploded out of them both, Dante hand pumping against the other's shaft, pulling it out of him even harder and faster than it already was, "DANTE, OH, DANTEDANTEDANTE, YOU FEEL SO GOOD, CUMMING, IMCUMMING, DANTEDANTEDANTEDANTEDANTE!" With that, they felt the orgasms tear them apart and put them back together, then doing it over and over until they were spent and Dante was kissing lovingly along the man's neck, his ear, his back, along his spine and kissing those sexy ass cheeks, caressing the skin as he worshipped the man's spent and very satisfied body beneath his own.

They cleaned up themselves magically and dressed the same way, taking turns softly cuddling and kissing the hot vampire in front of them. The same vampire that whispered sweet words to them now, telling them he did want to them to own him, completely, they just had to ask it of him.

"Can we own you, Stefano? Will you be ours?" Dean asked and the man eagerly nodded, eyes bright.

"Yes, please ,yes." Stefano agreed pulling in for a deep and hot kiss before separating again.

Dean gave him the paper and the man memorized it. They put hands on him, both Sam and Dean, poured power into him, tying their souls to that power, tying it to his own, knotting him to them, and made him theirs forever, immortal servant, devoted worshiper for all time. The man said the ancient vow as they did this and they put their joined hands behind his right ear, marking him as their power bound him to them, the ancient vow made it permanent now.

"We own you now, lover." Sam purred, kissing their newest servant, their vampire servant. "Love you, Stefano. We'll be your gods for all eternity now."

"I'm yours. My Kiss is yours. We are yours, all of us. What that was mine is now yours forever." Stefano said softly, kissing them all again in turns. "Can I join the lovers in your bed, baby? Can I be yours that way, too?" He really wanted that. He felt good there.

"Yes, lover. You are in our bed, you are our lover now. You are already ours in every way, baby. We'll love you always, Stefano. Do you love us?" Dean asked, seeing him smile wider now, so lost in them and them in him.

"Yes, I think I do." Stefano considered it before answering but realized it was true, he had tied himself to them in the same way his niece had a long time ago in that motel room in the past. He had tied his heart and body to them. He was now theirs completely. "I love you both, him, too." He looked at Dante, "Is that okay?" He knew they were possessive of the dark haired husband of theirs. He didn't want to take him away from them; he just wanted the Pheonix to own him as well.

"Love you, too." Dante whispered over those sexy lips and kissed him softly, "I own you, too. Through them, of course."

He went to his knees and bowed reverently to them, knowing they were his gods now and loving the idea with his entire being. "My gods, my lords, I worship you."

They let him do this for a moment then made him get up and hugged him hard, thanking him with touches for choosing them this way.

Then they headed out of the office, composed and happy now.

Stefano now saw the allure of those gods, his gods now. He could see why they were loved not just lusted after. They didn't just hold lust and those kinds of feelings in them, they didn't just inspire those in others. They mostly inspired a much stronger, better, more powerful feeling in others, for them and each other.

They inspired love, real love. Not infatuation. Not love that fades after a few dates or quickly. Honest to God, always and forever yours to the end of time, pure and perfect, Love. They were not just Sex gods, even though their power resided there, too. They were also Love gods now, and, boy, were they potent!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all now decorated the entire place and admired their work. They also admired the new mark on her uncle, his eyes following the gods' movements, lingering on their bodies at different times, tracing their body lines with them, as if admiring a beautiful sculpture you want to remember later. She discreetly went to stand by him and whispered, "You love them now, don't you, Uncle?"

He nodded happily, taking his time putting hooks into the bulbs for the tree. "Yes, I do. I haven't loved anyone since…Warren left." He hung his head a little. His last life partner had left him, left the Kiss, to be with another man. He felt his eyes mist up and echoes of his heart breaking came to him again, as it always did he allowed himself to remember what Warren had done to him, leaving him for another, tearing his heart out and stomping on it, with such cruel words, "_We're done, I don't love you! I never did. You were such a fool._" His cruel smile and the cold look in his eyes as he laughed at Stefano, as he shut the door behind him. He had been furious and devastated, not trusting himself to love or care too much for anyone else since, until he had met the gods. They had somehow healed his broken heart and hurt spirit, made him feel wanted…and loved. He felt their love for him and it healed him a little more each time. "He left me, and it tore me up for the longest time."

"We'll kill him for you, Stefano. Just say the word. You deserved better." Dean said, coming to pull him into his chest, making him look up at him, having felt his pain and needing to make it better. Stefano felt happier now with him holding the vampire this way, his pain eased from the god's touch and love for him.

"We won't do that to you, baby. Never leave you forever. We may go back to our home but we will always come back to you, always. We'll be yours until the end of time, you will be ours. You being here and us being in Dakota doesn't matter. We are always with you, in here." Sam put a hand over the man's heart as he said this, kissing his pain away.

"You are with us now, never hurt you that way. Ask her, she knows we would never hurt someone we love, not like he did." Dante reassured him and took his hand, squeezing it softly as he talked to him.

"Worship you, love you, forever." Stefano whispered so soft they could barely hear it, his heart bursting for them now. So good to feel this way, so nice to be loved so completely now.

"No one gets you but us, our lovers in our bed, no one else. Is that okay?" Dean said, knowing the man needed them to own him that way, not just as a servant but not like the slaves either. He needed them to love him and need him, not share him or cast him off later. "Do you want to be ours that way?"

"Yes, Dean. Sam, Dante, yes I need that." Stefano wanted to be really theirs, not just another addition to their bed.

"Then that's what you will be. Ours. Just ours. Not to touch another but us, not to be touched by them either. We don't own you like the slaves or as just another servant but as our man, our other lover, loved by us, cherished by us." Dean promised.

"But not as much as you do each other or Dante." He felt the truth in this statement but knew it didn't matter to him now. He was theirs in every other way.

"No, not that much." Sam said smiling, kissing his cheek with love now. "But we will love you anyway."

"Then that's good enough for me." Stefano said nodding. "I can live with that."

"See, I told you they were amazing." Dorian said smiling at them. She was glad her uncle wasn't alone anymore or mourning the loss of that prick Warren who had left him so long ago. Tossed him aside like yesterday's garbage as a matter of fact. The gods and Dante would never do that to him or anyone in their bed, so the man had nothing to worry about.

"Yes, they are." He smiled, holding out a hand for another bulb box, and smiling as they separated and began to decorate the tree with the yards of garland.

Ash, Clara, and Jo were suddenly there by the tree. They looked happy now, bags in hands. They stowed their bags and helped decorate now, humming along to the Christmas music suddenly coming from around them. The gods had wanted to create a festive mood tonight for everyone.

Soon they called a power break and fed power to the babies, Stefano and some of him more powerful vamps adding theirs to the feeding as well. Sam and the more human ones passing out from it and having to be laid in the bed of their new lover's bedroom to recuperate with Sam, who fell asleep instantly, Dante and Claire held close to him as he slept, both cuddling into him sleeping with smiles on their faces now, too. The angels weren't sleeping but looked like they were headed that way. The wolves were out now, their people guarding the door for them. Sabine lay between her Ulfric and his wife, all three sleeping now. Dean felt the exhaustion from it hit him and pulled the suddenly sleepy vampire master with him to the bed, cuddling him to him and kissing him goodnight. They were soon out as well. They could feel the powers of the beings in the bed sparking in the air around them, recharging as they slept.

The Singers crept in by Sam and stroked his belly with loving touches. They spent hours talking to their children inside him, his and Dean's children as well. They bonded with them some more and went to bed eventually, after the remaining vamps and the hunters had the room ready and fully decorated. They left Jo and Ash with the vamps who had a definite look to them, the 'we would love fuck you' look. Ellen shrugged and smiled. Jo was big girl now, if she wanted to get laid she could, Ash, too. The gods owned this Kiss now, through their master. No one would harm these two.

After the others left, they played strip poker and ended up joining a couple vamps in their room for the night.

The next day, Jo and Ash looked very mussed as they left their sex partners' rooms and grinned happily, very sated and content. The sex had been great, mind blowing even. They would be doing that again with someone before they left, vamps were great in the sack, at least these were. Maybe the others were too, maybe add another one or two to the sex next time.

They discussed this on their way to the banquet hall where breakfast awaited them. They decided that adding more to the sex would be good and wondered discreetly who to invite to their beds tonight, a present to themselves so to speak.

Bobby and Ellen eyed the others rumpled and sexually sated faces and laughed. Apparently, everyone had a good sex night last night, including them. The gods and Dante took turns feeding food to the angels, the werewolves, the Bruja, Dorian, Stefano, Henriksen, and each other, kissing a little between bites, leaning into each other to bridge the distance between each other's seats. All clearly very satisfied and well-fucked by the group in general.

They talked as they ate and decided to go shopping that afternoon for gifts in town there. They also wanted to see the sights.

The gods made sure to tug Stefano and Henriksen with them, insisting they spend time with them and Dante while they were here, Stefano and Victor happily agreeing to it immediately.

Hours later, and several gifts wrapped later, the party was underway. They sang carols, gave gifts to each other, including the vamps in the compound. They pulled interested parties to their rooms and had another orgy, the kind the gods really liked a lot. Jo took two vamps with her and one wolf guard, the male, while Ash grabbed a couple vamp girls and the other wolf guard, a girl, to his room. Ellen laughed at them and smiled tugging Bobby behind her, promising sex as well, wild monkey sex if he behaved himself for her, Bobby swore he'd be the best boy ever for her. He was and she did. He lay next to her and kissed her scented skin lovingly, showing her he loved her, oh, how he loved her.

Clara just enjoyed her feather bed and drifted off to sleep, looking forward to the next day. She had always loved Christmas best anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In their room, the gods did something new, something great for Victor.

They took turns sucking him at first, stroking and sucking him softly then harder while Dante ate his hole, slipping fingers in, just trying to make him feel good, not trying to fuck him right then. Dante loved to do this part to people. It turned him on like nothing ever had before.

"Damn, oh, mmm, so gooooood…" Victor moaned as the man ate him back there and begged for him to finger him, which is when Dante began to use his fingers on him, obeying Henriksen's orders. The three men just wanted to please this man tonight, their gift to him for being so great with them and not running away. "Love those fingers and that sexy tongue, deep inside me, damn it, feels sooo.." he moaned louder now as Dante now flicked that spot inside him rapidly, "Gah, Fuck!, ooohhh!" He moaned again and again, ready to cum just from those touches and those lips on him alone. "Fuck me please!"

"Are you sure, Victor? It will hurt a little at first, and it feels good now but you may need to think about it. Are you sure you want us to make love to you this way?" Dean had to ask, he had said he needed time and they wanted to go with what he wanted.

"Yes!" Victor growled harshly as Dante kept fucking his ass with those long fingers of his and sucking his shaft like he was now. He wanted them in there now, not some fingers, their long and wide members buried inside his virgin ass and filling him with their seed, knowing he was ready for it now and they had to get fucking him already! "Fuck me already, want you inside me…please!"

He moaned as they asked, "Who is first?" This was always the question, they all couldn't take him at one time. It didn't work that way.

"I want to fuck Dante while you fuck me, Dean. Then Sam takes me while I fuck you. Then Dante takes me while I fuck Sam. Want you all inside me…eventually." He moaned softly now, Dante had resumed fucking his ass with his fingers again, this time lubing him up well for their members to enter him better, sucking him softly making hard and ready to fuck someone else as well.

Dante slipped under him and prepped himself, lubing up preparing for the black man to fuck him, moaning softly as he fucked himself with his own fingers until he was loose enough to enter, Henriksen mesmerized by the sight of him doing that, getting harder for him now. "Baby, you look so hot fucking yourself that way! Makes me want to fuck you the same way." Victor said with desire lacing every word, the others in the bed waiting for them to do this, wanting to watch the man's first time and see if they were needed to make it good for him, for them.

The group of men got turned on more by the audience watching them and Victor slipped slowly into Dante, until he was balls deep then began to thrust in and out of him, loving the tightness of him wrapped around his shaft, Dante meeting each thrust with his own back thrust, reveling in being fucked by this man. The thrusts stopped for a moment as Dean worked into the man's virgin hole, carefully entering him a bit at time as Dante thrust onto him to help him relax into it faster. Victor relaxed visibly now and Dean went deep then shallow, slowly fucking into Victor, easing him through the stinging and little bit of discomfort then finding the nerve bundle with his member's tip and hitting it with every thrust now, lightly at first then harder, depending on Victor's thrusting into Dante to determine his own. Soon they were fucking smoothly into each other and moaning hard and deeply, pleasure spiraling through them over and over, rings now holding back their orgasms, delaying the cumming and end of their pleasure spiral. It got worse when Sam worked Dean open with his tongue and fingers, lubing him up and sliding in as well, fucking Dean in perfect sync with Dean and Victor as they fucked into Dante as well.

Soon they were spiraling deeper into that black hole of desire and lust, orgasms tearing inside them, making them all wanton and writhing into each other, fucking faster and pounding brutally into each other as the ecstasy took them over completely. The rings were vanished away and they came shouting loudly, heads back, bodies arching, and eyes clenched tight as they came two more times.

Then they switched positions, with Dean below Victor, sinking balls deep into Dean's ass while Sam slipped into Victor, and Dante slipped into Sam. They fucked slowly at first, finding a rhythm and then fucking together now, slowly then faster, shallow then deeper, gentle then rougher, rough to pounding now. Flesh hit flesh, moans were echoing again, the others stroked themselves and fucked each other now, turned on by the fucking group in the middle of the bed, eyes on them the whole time and the sight making them cum hard with them and getting hard with them as they switched up and did it again.

Sam went to the bottom, Victor inside him, Dante taking Victor, and Dean taking Dante. They took the time to find their rhythm and were soon fucking harder than before, pounding and moaning deep and loud, loving the sensations they were feeling.

The others decided to help.

Stefano crawled under Sam and sucked him while they fucked into him, making the god moan and spiral deep into their pleasure. Dorian fingered Dean while he fucked into Dante, making him spiral as well. Gabriel fucked Dorian as she bent over to work her way with Dean. Cas worked into him, fucking him as he fucked her, all moaning with the others as well. Laurie rode Stefano, moaning and cussing as she pounded herself onto him, sitting facing away from him, her husband working into the vampire and thrusting deep into him as well, both men moaning louder now as well. Michael fucked Stuart and Balthazar fucked him, matching strokes with the others as well. Rings were holding them in so their orgasms were building inside them, the gods' powers and orbits, and Dante's fire surrounding them now.

The others fucked each other and the Bruja, their orgasms suspended by rings and power as well.

The rings were removed and they all came screaming, and moaning, and shouting, and cursing, and with dirty phrases the spurred on the pleasure as they came as group from how hot the sex had been as they all fucked as a group taking each other, connecting to each other in the most intimate of ways.

They all collapsed from it, the power stayed, the fire stayed, and the babies fed from it, taking most of it before resting again, content to softly kick at times and send their love to their Daddies, letting them know they loved them. Everyone slept that night, cuddling and settling into each other, even the angels, the feeding and the power tiring them out, taking it out of them, and not returning to them, leaving them drained of power for a while. They all slept and recharged, smiling happily against each other now.

"Dean? Sam? Dante? Are you awake?" Henriksen asked, as he lay against Dante's chest now, making small circles with his fingertips in contentment.

"Yes." Dean said yawning, smiling down at their lover, now completely theirs.

"Yes." Sam purred, Dante's hair brushing his jaw.

"Yes." Dante answered, playing fingertips along Victor's back and arm, content to just be with him like this now.

"Can I be yours, like Stefano? Just yours, no one else's but those in our bed. Be just yours, never being with anyone but you all again, only those you say I can. Can I be yours that way, too? Would you marry me too?" Victor asked shyly, knowing he wanted to this, knowing he would never want anyone but them now, not ever again. Just them, Dorian, and the people in the bed, for all eternity. No women in random bars, no innocents he helped, and most certainly not to be with anyone but his lovers that held him now ever again. "I love you guys, with all my heart. Want to be yours forever. Want you to be jealous of others touching me the way you are with Dante. Love you touching me, want you to love me just as much." He sighed. Dante felt a tear on his skin and sighed. "I'm in love with you guys, so much it was killing me not to be with you, not to be loved by you either. Already was in love with her, Dorian. But never meant to fall in love with you three." He paused as he began to cry silently, "Please don't tell me you don't feel the same for me, I wouldn't have given myself to you so completely if I thought for a second you weren't in love with me, too."

The gods sat up and Dante did too. They pulled him up to look at them which took some work, he didn't want them to see how much it hurt they might not love him back and how much it would hurt to leave them if they didn't. He couldn't stay if they didn't, it would hurt too much to stay. His heart broke now, he had been a fool to reveal his growing love for them. He should have just shut the fuck up and left well enough alone!

Dorian came to them now too. "Victor, look at me."

Victor did and she smiled, "I'm in love with you, too, baby." She kissed him softly.

"Don't cry, lover. Baby. I am in love with you, too, So much it makes me wish I had said something to you first rather than letting you come to me." Dean said, kissing him as well, "No one gets you but us. You asked to be loved like Dante, we will do it. You can't be with anyone but us and the lovers in our bed. We'll kill anyone else who dares touch you. Is that clear?" Dean looked at him hard now. "You cheat on us, we kill them and you. Understood?"

"What about you two? How do you feel?" Victor looked at Sam and Dante now, needing their answers first. He was going to be all of theirs. Dorian's, Dean's, Sam's and Dante's. He wouldn't agree if they didn't feel the same for him.

"I'm in love with you, too, Vic. Have been for a while. Not sure when it happened though, just felt it one day and couldn't bring myself to say anything. I just figured you were straight and would resent me saying anything to you. I will kill anyone else who touches you now but us and those in our bed. I will kill you and anyone you slept with but us. I feel the same as Dean does about you. We love the others but you and Dante will be off limits. The others can sleep with other people and we don't care too much but with you and Dante, you can't be with anyone but us outside of the bedroom, no touching, no kissing, no flirting, and no accidental anythings, understand? We are yours this way and you are ours, our souls tied to yours." Sam finished, eyes waiting for his answer.

"Well, I feel like they do. I am in love with you, too, and knowing you are with anyone but us makes me feel sick and pisses me off. No one gets you but us. No one. We will hurt anyone who tries. You belong solely to us. You cheat, we kill you both!" Dante thought about it and added, "Love you, Victor."

"Dorian, you okay with this this?" He had to know. He had fallen in love with her first anyway.

"I'm fine with it. We are all good together." She leaned in and kissed him softly, "Love you, Baby."

He turned to them and moved into their circle again, tears gone and heart full. He knew they could never love anyone as much as each other and Dante but he was going to be loved like Dante, it made his hear soar and he suddenly wondered if they would marry him like they had married Dante.

"Will you all marry me? Like you did him?" He smiled at them now, hoping they could, and would want to, "Be my husbands, and Dorian, my wife."

"Yes, Victor, a million yeses. We'll marry you!" They all replied, one after the other, knowing they wanted this with him, too.

A light poured from them into him, making him glow as well, his soul marrying theirs, binding them to him for all eternity, another husband of sorts. He felt warm and at peace now, like he belonged in their arms and hearts. He pulled them from the bed and tugged them to Horace's room waking him up, the gods hiding their nudity from the others in the hall, hiding their mates' nudity from anyone but them right now. The gods were jealous that way.

He shook the god, Horace, roughly until he woke up groggily and finally focused enough to see the eager group at his side.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" The man worried now but saw them all fairly bouncing in place and smiled.

"Marry us! Well, me to them, and her. Please?" Henriksen begged and grinned happily when the god nodded.

"Get ready and wake the others for the ceremony. You know the drill. I will be out shortly." Horace said, waking his wife and telling her the good news. She immediately ran to get the others and pulled Henriksen with her. He eyed the others behind the man, and they looked as happy with it as he did, apparently this was going to be a big deal to them.

Soon after, the banquet room became a large wedding chapel and chairs were set up. Vamps filled the seats. The gods, Dante, and Dorian stood at the stage vibrating in place, happy to be claiming him as theirs now. Bobby stood in as best man. Ash and Stuart was grooms' men. They were dressed in tuxes now, as were the god, and Dante. Dorian wore a black lace dress suit, her version of a tuxedo. Ellen, Julia, and Jo stood behind where Henriksen would be, all surprised at the sudden wedding but not unhappy about it at all. They looked so happy waiting for him up there, Victor's grooms and his bride, all four of them.

Henriksen was walked down the aisle by Stefano, who knew he would be good for his niece and good for those wonderful gods of his. He was so happy for them. The grooms and the bride all blushed as Victor got to where they stood, so damn excited to be with him like this. The license only covered one person so Dean got to sign it with him, since Sam was already married to Dante legally. Dorian had refused to marry him on paper or legally. She didn't need paper to be his forever. Fuck the paper, she said, but I want to be your wife anyway, without it. So Dean got to be the legal husband this time. The others still Victor's spouses, paper or no paper.

His husbands. His wife. For all eternity.

The vows were exchanged and rings were handed to the surprised men and women by the vamps. They had limitless resources and owned several jewelry stores in the area. They had just went with Ellen and Bobby to pick up the rings briefly, sized them to fit, engraved them and then headed back in less than two hours.

The ring for Victor was four carats, like Dante's and screamed, 'Taken, leave me the fuck alone!' or 'Mine, he's taken!' Either way he knew they were claiming him and he didn't mind. Their rings said 'Your for Eternity, V.H.' and were thick gold bands. Victor was staking a claim too. Dorian got a gold band surround by diamonds with a larger one in the middle of the ring of diamond, like a cross between a wedding band and an engagement ring.

They all kissed and were introduced to others, all encircling each other with arms and hands, loving each other so much they kept touching now.

The gods also allowed any females of the Kiss to come to them and they used their powers to make them able to bear children now, making them partially human, as well, making them like Dorian, Dhampires. They also were encourage to drink the blood of the vampires as a sealing of the Kiss to the gods themselves. The gods sharing their own blood with Stefano, showing his ties to them now, his very intimate ties.

Of course, the rubbing and kissing in public that followed each blood-letting was a given and more than a few orgasms were given as gifts that morning, and no one complained in the least.

The gods and their new mates pulled the donors and the new Dhampires to Stefano's bedroom where they fucked each other and everyone else very, very thoroughly. It took a while but it was worth it. They later emerged from the room looking very pleased with themselves and their bed mates looking more than a little enthralled with them now.

Yeah, sex with those gods will do that to you every damn time, the others agreed and chuckled. They really were Sex gods that way. It didn't take much to make you theirs once you let them fuck you in their bed. What was really scary was how little persuasion it usually took to get people there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a reception held in the same room later, the wedding area vanished quickly away and it became a cross between a Christmas party and a wedding reception. The gods and their husbands, and their wife sat together kissing now, Dorian included in them as well.

They were hugged as they popped off for their honeymoon, and they made love on their own private beach, Dante, Dorian, Sam, Dean, and Victor. They stayed a week there in Hawaii and then popped back, grinning and ecstatic still.

They were his now, Victor thought as they lay down to sleep after feeding the babies again and after another orgy before that.

"Husbands." Victor sighed happily, so much happiness and possessive ownership in that one word.

"Husband." They said back, stroking their husband's soft black skin with gentle fingertips. "Love you forever, Victor, for all eternity."

"I will love you all for eternity as well." He sighed happily now, knowing he would share their bed now and sleep in their arms for the rest of his long eternal life, cherished and loved for every moment of it."

He looked at Dorian now, taking her hand and kissing it, "Wife." His eyes shone with love now, celebrating their lives together now.

"Husband." Dorian said back, kissing him and sliding in between Sam and Dante, laying her head on the other side of Dante's chest across from Victor, all their arms touching her now, their bodies crowding into each other's, forming their shelter for each other against all coming storms.

"All yours." She said, "All of yours only." She vowed, voice full of love.

"All yours, too." They vowed back, "Yours only as well." They held her close and smiled at her and then each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They left the next day, and popped back home. The guys moved Victor and Dorian into their room, making the bed larger for real and making the room larger to accommodate them all and made it a permanent change.

The gods had welded his engagement ring to his wedding ring, like they had done with Dante's and Victor sat there admiring the work on it. It shone like a star and he couldn't stop looking at it, admiring their claim on him, loving it more each time he looked at it.

They came in and sat by him. Dean and Sam on each side of him, Dante wrapping his long legs around his waist, hands reaching around to hold him close, kissing that neck that was now theirs, all theirs alone. Dorian sat by his legs leaning between them, head on his thigh. Victor sighed happily again and they kissed him softly and smiled too.

"Can't believe I'm finally yours. It feels wonderful with you all. My husbands and my wife." He nodded and looked at them in turns now, eyes shining happily at them. "I love belonging to you all. I love you all so much! So glad you loved me back." He leaned into them now, happy and content.

"So glad we finally knew you felt the same, or we would have married you sooner. Made you ours then." Dean said and the others nodded in agreement.

Victor looked up at them now and smiled softly, love and desire filling him for the right then.

"Make love to me?" He eyed them and let them know how much he wanted them right now.

"Yes." Sam said and they poofed off all their clothes, pulling him up the bed where they could touch him better.

They made love to him, at the same time and then separately, moaning and thrusting into each other and against each other, cumming with words of love and calling out each other's names. Then they let him make love to them, those hands and that body pulling them apart with ecstasy then putting the back together again only to do it again, cumming hard and deeply into each other, shouting out their releases and each other's names every time.

Then they fed the babies power, power from the angels, the wolves, the gods, the Pheonixes, and the Bruja and they slept happily cuddled together with the others lying beside each god and lining the bed with their sleeping bodies.

They had forever now and they could spend it loving each other.

They were happy now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Victor had been helping the other hunters in Dante's stead for four weeks now, no, almost four weeks. New monsters were popping up everywhere. Now he was tracking a creature that had mauled several men in Texas and it was a nasty thing.

It raped them then ate their flesh from their bones. Human authorities were stumped, and the case was going cold, except for the bodies showing up every two day. Authorities said it was still cold and they couldn't find anything useful. Victor bit back a glare, they were idiots. He had found its hunting ground the first day he had hit town, and as far as how it found its prey? That was even easier.

It picked them up on strip clubs, so it had to be a stripper or employee possibly. Maybe a regular or something.

Which led Victor to his current problem.

He was surrounded by very human, very normal Hunters, who insisted on him getting a room with them, for better protection. He had to agree but, damn, if it was making him hot and horny beyond all belief. He hadn't been able to see them but at night, when the gods would freeze time and lay with him as he slept and were unable to stay to make love to him or he to them. They did half touches and phone sex, whispers in their minds of how they wanted to make love to each other, of how much they fucking missed and needed each other, whispered their love for each other, but no physical contact had been made, not fulfilling , orgasmic, 'that feels so fucking good!' contact, nope, none of that, and damn didn't that suck! Speaking of sucking, and fucking, they could take him on that stage in front of him right now, grinding him into that cold hard floor, pressing him into that shiny pole right there. Speaking of poles, he _really_ wanted a pole or two in him right now, against that pole or that wall, or bent over this very table. Yeah, this table would work perfectly. Victor could really see that happening right now, spooling through his sex denied and lover denied brain as he spoke.

Thanks to the creature being so damn hard to find, he hadn't been able to spend time with his husbands and his wife of any sort that would count as intimate in any way. As a result, he hadn't been laid by them in close to a month and he was ready to fuck a hole into the table he was currently sitting at, and just call it a win. He also had to hide his wedding rings which weighed heavy on the chain under his shirt, reminding him painfully of the men and women he missed so _fucking_ much it hurt.

His phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" Sadness tinged his voice now, he missed his lovers.

"Hello, yourself. What are you wearing, lover?" Sam's voice purred, and Victor felt his heart skip a beat. Too bad they weren't really here, he wanted them to fuck him into that pole right there, with their poles up his ass preferably, pounding into him, making him moan, making him…His thought trailed off there and he suddenly saw them doing it just that way to him…again and again and….Damn he needed laid soon, this was a living hell! And it was only Sam's voice on the phone. Wasn't that just another fresh Hell, on top of all the other fresh Hell's he was currently in at the moment?

"Nothing but a towel. Want to help me take it off?" He teased, feeling the weight lift from his chest a little anyway just from hearing his husband's voice this way. "With those lips and the teeth of yours preferably. Gah, I want you so bad it hurts right now!" Victor moaned really softly now, into the phone. "Need you guys to fuck me really really soon, lovers, I'm going crazy without you right now!"

"I'd love to." Dean said, voice growling seductively through the phone. "I could take it off with my shaft alone, I want to make love to you so bad right now." Then he chuckled seductively as he stared at their husband across the room, picturing fucking him against that pole like Victor kept imagining them doing, then on the stage, over that table, and into those walls, yeah, he could see that happening and, damn, didn't that make him hard enough to fuck a hole into their table as well and call it a win, too. "I wouldn't call a black shirt and jeans 'nothing but a towel', would you, baby?"

Henriksen jerked now, looking for them, knowing they could see him now, knowing they were here somewhere. "Where are you? I missed you!" He looked around again, "Gah, I want you so much right now I could fuck a hole in the table." His hand went down to press into his erection, releasing the pressure some.

Suddenly he was gone, flying through the air! Bastard had him now and was carrying him to the roof to take him. "It's got me! The fucker got me. It's flying me through the fucking ceiling!" The phone fell and the other hunters could only watch helplessly as their fellow hunter flew toward the ceiling rafters and stopped suddenly. "Get your fucking claws off my husband, you bastard!" Sam growled and sounded furious. Blood hit Victor's face and made him spit it out, sputtering as it showered him again. He reflected black had been a good choice for this job, otherwise he would have be red by now, dyed that color by its blood.

Strong arms pulled him up as the thing fell through the air and landed at the feet of the panicked crowd, the Hunter now scaled the side of the building trying to help him. They found him standing there between the Winchesters, bloody machetes in their hands, covered in its blood, like him.

"He okay?" Thom Parker asked, coming over with the others to see how he was. "How did you know it would fly up here? We didn't even know that."

"Bobby found information on it this afternoon, and sent us to help." They lied smoothly and the others believed it. "It's a cross between a succubus and a harpy. One of Eve's little creations."

"Yeah, nasty thing. Kind of figured on the succubus part, not sure of the rest, hadn't figured that out yet." John Miller piped up as they all made their way down the fire escape again.

They talked a little longer but then headed out with the excuse that they needed to get back to Bobby with their report, thanking them for the help. They finally managed to get away from the hunters and ended up parked behind some trees, after Victor managed to undo Sam's pants in two seconds flat and sucked him hard, stroking him even harder and ordering him to park it now so he could have that gorgeous shaft up his ass right now!

Sam had groaned and pulled Victor's SUV where it now sat the Impala parking beside it, Dean running out to join them. Henriksen pushed him flat onto the front seat, pulled his pants off, fingered himself open in less than a minute and sheathed himself onto his lover and rode him like he had never rode him before.

"Fuck me hard, no, harder! Just fuck me and never fucking stop! I need you to fuck me, baby!" Victor moaned as he was pounded harder and harder into the leather seats, not wanting it to ever stop, it felt so good to _finally_ be fucked again! 

"Gonna fuck you, Victor, gonna make you feel so good, make you remember me fucking you! Fuck you raw, baby!" Sam growled as his need to take the man overrode all sense and drove him on to fuck him ever rougher, biting his neck and chest, biting and sucking the blood that welled up there, licking it and then biting him again ever harder. That man tasted so damn good on his tongue and felt so tight and slutty wrapped around his shaft this way!

Victor's hands were on the roof of the cab and on the seat, clawing in pleasure as he impaled himself onto him over and over, Sam's hands leaving bruises where he grabbed him as he fucked him. Victor came with a loud cry and fucked him again for good measure.

"Feel so good! Sammy, fuck me so good!" Victor moaned and Sam moaned as well, then flipped him to the bottom and pounded into him mercilessly, kissing him and touching his lover, who thrust back onto him as well, just as hard and just as violently, heads back eyes closed, breathing hot and heaving, cumming hard for each other one more time.

Sam pulled out of him and led him out of the vehicle. He went to Dean who bent him over the hood of the Impala and thrust in hard, balls deep and fucked him hard, making the black hunter wanton and writhe beneath, begging him to never stop, and using his hands to hold the cheeks apart so he could fuck him harder and deeper now.

"Baby…" Dean moaned at the sight of him so eager for him, fucking him harder now, making Victor arch into him with every thrust, moan pornographically and louder with each jolt of pleasure he as getting from finally be filled with his husbands' shafts and their hands and lips on his. "Missed you , missed you, so fucking missed you!" he felt the orgasms coming, not there yet but so close he could taste it.

"Fuck me, baby, make me cum for you. Wanted you to fuck me for so damn long now, so hot for you!" Henriksen moaned one more time, "Gah, missed you, missed you, need to be with you for a fucking month, needed you filling me with your cum for a month now, fuck me, baby, show me how much you missed your shaft in my ass, show me!" Victor moaned louder now and came undone as Dean did as he asked and showed him just how much he missed fucking his ass, with rings on and fucking him for three hours straight and making him cum so hard, repeatedly mind you, he saw spots and almost passed out from how damn good it felt to be with them again, loving them with every fiber of his being.

He cried now and they held him, crying a little too.

"I missed you, so fucking much, missed you and needed you but couldn't be with you, couldn't touch you the way I needed to. I can't be without out again, babies, I just can't. Don't ask me to, please?" He cried harder now then they soothed him.

"Never letting you go alone again. Never without us for so long ever again." Dean vowed, he wouldn't let his husband be gone this long ever again. It had been too long.

"You come home every night from now on, Victor. We can't be without you, we can't!" Sam insisted, kissing him over and over, as if reminding himself of how it felt to kiss him again. Victor didn't mind, he kissed back and fell into their embraces, hard for them again.

Suddenly Dante and Dorian were there and they ran to him as well. Dante sank to his knees and took his husband into his mouth and sucked him hard. "Dante, gah, Dante, fuck me baby, need to feel you fuck me. Make me feel you fill me with your cum, baby, make me cum all over your sexy body, Dante, I want to lick you clean, taste you, feel you fill me with you. Fuck me !" Victor growled, biting that hot neck, drinking that hot fire blood and begging him to fuck him now! He needed Dante inside him right the fuck now! He fairly shouted this out to hot man between his thighs, driving him insane with that evil little mouth of his, with that devil inspired tongue…

Suddenly Dante stopped sucking him and thrust deep and hard into his ass, so ready to be fucked again and sucked him by him at the same time as he fucked him. Victor moaned loud again, hands in Dante's hair, scratching blood paths along his shoulders and hips, until they both came screaming and moaning out their need for each other. Both gods at his shaft, taking turns sucking him while he was being fucked so hard, drinking his release and cumming from doing it as the same time as the other men did.

Dorian approached now and they backed up to let her close to him. She sucked him hard again and made him slide further up the hood before slipping a condom on him and sliding onto him, fucking him hard and fast, her nails digging into his chest and back as she rode out her need, as he fucked his need for her up into her as well. Then he flipped them over and took her hard, biting and drinking her blood as he did it, pounding flesh to flesh, cumming together and screaming their orgasms out at the same time.

He then took the time to lick and clean their gorgeous body off with his mouth and tongue alone and they were all clean. He then took them all in turns, sucking them deep and hard with his mouth until they grabbed his head painfully and shot their loads deep into that hot throat of him, moaning and cumming hard, sometimes repeatedly, he drank and sucked through them all, drinking them like they were a fine wine he just had to drink up, smiling hotly at them as they came, sometimes cumming with them at how hot they looked cumming for him that way, knowing he had made them feel that way, lose control that way, all for him, all because of how he had made them feel, because of how much they wanted and loved him, and had missed him, too.

He then used his mouth and hand to pleasure Dorian, taking the time to please her to the fullest until she came clawing and screaming out her release as well, him tasting her as well, loving her taste on his tongue this way, too.

He soon found himself surrounded by the wall of people who were his world now, completely and utterly his whole reason for living, for breathing, for fighting, and without them, he knew he would die. He cried again and they held him. "Love you, missed you, can't do this shit without you to do it for. My world, my life, my reason for existing, all of you! Love you so fucking much!" He cried harder now, holding them in a death grip as well. "Never leaving without you to go hunting again."

They repeated them back at him, kissing him, touching him, soothing his pain from being away from them for so long. It had left a hole inside him and it hurt without them to fill that hole with their love and their total devotion to him as well. "We love you, baby. Missed you, gone too long, no touching for too long, nothing makes sense without you, our world, our heart, our reason for existing in any way. Love you, miss you, never leaving without us again!" It had left a hole inside them as well; they needed to be with him from now so he could fill that hole inside them that only he could, the need that he could only meet in them.

Soon they were home and they headed up to bed. They held him tightly, knowing how empty their arms felt without him sleeping in them. How close they came to losing him tonight. They didn't dare let themselves think of what would have happened to him if they hadn't gone searching for him earlier. The other hunters wouldn't have got to him in time, that was for sure. He would have been… They didn't dare finish that sentence because there was only one ending for that particular sentence and they could not bear to think it, let alone say.

They knew that sentence would hurt if finished. They knew it would rip their worlds to shreds if it was finished. There was only one ending for that sentence and they couldn't face that ending.

Cause if they hadn't got there when they did, he would have been…torn apart, or worse, dead.

No, they couldn't face that sentence or its destined ending, because that ending would have ended them, and they knew it.

And they cried with him, holding him to them tightly, holding not just him together, but them too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxi

Sam woke up the next morning, lean and muscled. And he cried.

Dean heard him and woke up instantly and saw why, and cried too.

The babies were in her now and they felt the loss of them as if they had miscarried them for a moment, a very long moment.

Sam missed carrying his daughters and cried. The others woke up and held him.

They all felt the loss of something precious from their bed and they all knew what it was.

They walked downstairs and went to the porch. They sat down by Ellen and felt their children in there and missed them inside Sam now. An empty place formed in their chests and Ellen carried the only beings that could fill it. They stroked the babies sadly but still told them they loved them, they were their Daddies, and they looked forward to holding them someday and showering them with love.

"I miss them." Sam said sadly, hating his rock hard abs and perfect torso, resolving to not look at it or let it be touched for a while, since it just reminded him that they weren't in him anymore, his girls weren't in there anymore. One hand still went to his stomach and touched it absent-mindedly, pain rippling through his face as he spoke. "They're gone." And then cried.

"No, Sam, no. They are right here and you can touch them, see them, and talk to them as much as you want, as much as all of you want to. They still love you, still want you close, I can feel them wanting you and Dean. They aren't gone, they're right here. Your girls, our girls." She realized he felt the way a woman felt when she miscarried, her baby gone forever. She wept inside for Sam, he should never have to feel such a heart destroying loss or pain, never! She put his hand on her stomach and the babies brushed up into his hand on them there, Dean and the others put theirs on her too, the babies brushed hard into their hands there, and loved filled them, sent to them from their daughters, reminding them they weren't really gone, just in a different person but still there, still needing them. "You can do this every morning if you want, touch them, talk to them, and commune with them as much as you need to until you feel better. I know it's hard carrying them and then them being gone suddenly. I know it hurts. Be there for me now, for them inside me. It will help ease the pain, I promise, Sam." She kissed his cheek softly, her son's cheek, the man who needed her just as much right now as the babies inside her did, "Don't cry, they aren't really gone. They're ours now."

"Ours?" Sam said testing the word and liking it, liking it a lot. He still missed carrying them, they still felt…gone, in a way.

"Ours." Ellen said smiling, touching his face, wiping the tears away until his face was clean of tears and tear tracks, and looking happier now.

"Ours." Sam sighed happily laying his cheek and face on her stomach. He felt a thrill as he could have sworn he felt lips touch his face there, and little hands touching him with little fingers. They kissed him again and stroked his cheek with their little hands. He sat up and kissed her stomach, kissing them back, three times. "They kissed me just now, on the cheek, I felt it! They stroked my cheek, I felt the hands and little fingers through the skin! Wow!"

"They did? Really?" Ellen asked and caress her stomach and felt the little hands reach for her, little hands and little fingers, too. A kiss met her palm as it rested there, lips pressed through thin skin to her palm. "They did it, they really did it!"

Dean came over with Dante and the babies kissed their cheeks to as they rested a cheek to the skin of her stomach, lips and little hands stroking through the skin over her stomach now.

"They love us, they really do love us." He whispered and tears pricked at his eyes and he let them. His daughters loved them both, Dante too.

Later on they dressed and Sam made sure to not touch his stomach, not look at it in the mirror after his shower either. He was good with them being in Ellen now but it didn't mean he didn't miss them being inside him, didn't mean that those perfect abs didn't remind him that they weren't in there anymore and didn't mock him worse than Lucifer ever had when his wall broke.

At least Lucifer hadn't been real, that he could deal with.

They were real and they had been inside him. That was the part he had trouble dealing with right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat with Dean on the porch and worked their powers in the yard.

Dean created a dog park with dogs running around it. Sam created a thunderstorm and lightning that hit a tree and burned the place down around them all.

Dean created a copy of Strathmore Gardens to cheer him up and Sam made it dry up and die in three seconds flat.

Every illusion ended that way and it broke his heart to know he couldn't fix it for his Sammy. He couldn't take this pain away. He couldn't because he felt it too and shared it with Sam as well.

They sat for the longest time on the porch and cried but then went inside to be close to Ellen and their daughters again. During which time they never once felt like doing anything but smiling and kissing their girls through her stomach. Crying would come later, and would make their nights hard to take, their mornings even harder. Yet they knew this would pass and they would feel better eventually. Their babies were right down the hall and they could be with them anytime they wanted to.

They would heal this pain, face this loss. In the meantime, they ate sweets, had lots of sex, and just worked their powers and hoped for the best. They held their lovers and their mates and kissed them, loving them and letting them heal that pain inside them a little at a time with loving words and gentle touches, kisses that filled the painful parts with good feelings and drove out the pain, making them whole again. They would be with her constantly now, with their babies. Being close to her and them made the pain fade away but return when they were away from them. They lay together and they all watched their loved ones sleep, and felt the loss inside them again.

They held and loved each other.

They touched her stomach and smiled as they communed with their daughters.

They let the pain go, the loss go, and then a wondrous thing happened.

They healed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks later, they were still fielding calls from Stefano, and Dorian acting as liaison three quarter of time. They had compiled a list of over 600 Kisses that had contacted them out of almost 1000, according to Dorian at least.

Everyone was on the phones now, setting up visits for the gods with the interested Kisses. They all wanted to have the gods visit and create Dhampires for them. They all wanted to offer them sex partners in exchange for their help. The hunters and the angels could only laugh after setting up these visits.

A few vampires got testy about hunters helping with the issue but quickly changed their tunes when the gods informed them if they kept insulting their immortal family, they wouldn't help them at all, hunters, angel, or otherwise. Eventually they got the visits set up, back to back for the most part. They were going to have to travel all over the country, and all of the world to get this done. Of course, they had Ellen and Bobby come with them since they needed to keep an eye on the babies and spend time with them too. Dante, Henriksen, Dorian, and Sabine, along with the two wolf guards traveled with them as well. Clara insisted on coming with as well.

They ended up popping from place to place, staying a day or two, having sex with several of the Kiss members and their Masters, all choosing to become their servants in the end, taking the vow, and taking the ownership mark, and giving their kisses to the gods and Dorian as their own.

Months passed this way, with brief visits back at the yard, before they were even half way through the list. Ellen was bed ridden so they made sure to get her settled in before doing their transformation of the females to Dhampires and the sex with the vamp members of the Kiss, always keeping an ear and constant eye on them with the marks they carried of theirs.

It was March now and they were already tired of this crap. They had never had the urge to see the world and now that they had, they still didn't want to, and had still been made too. They hadn't been missing much to be honest. The language thing was annoying, so annoying they resorted to reading minds to understand what the others were saying or relied on Dorian to act as translator for the languages she spoke. They had all these weird fashion crazes and the gods and their party preferred blue jeans, t-shirts, hiking boots, and leather or jean jackets. They carried weapons and looked like the hunters they used to be. Bobby still wore flannel and blue jeans, and his favorite ball cap. Dorian wore leather, V-neck shirts, and high heeled shoes or boots. Leather, blue jeans, and cotton were the whole group. They may have looked out of place but once they felt their orbits and their powers, the clothing and other stuff ceased to matter so much as getting them to fuck them and turn their women into Dhampires.

This was an ironic situation for them all really. They were hunters, they looked like hunters, they acted like hunters. Hell, they quacked like hunters and acted like hunters, smelled like hunters. That made them Hunters, as the saying went. Except that not only were the vamps wanting to let them take them ten ways to Sunday and still beg for more, as well as the fact that these hunters now knew what every hunter would give their dearest body part for: the exact location of every vampire in the country, hell, most of the world. These hunters knew what so many hunters had wished they knew and didn't, and couldn't say a word about it since these vamps and wolves belonged to them now, not to mention the whole god thing and powers they all now shared, and the immortality of those they loved. Ironic wasn't a good enough word for their situation, not even close to the right word. They just couldn't figure out the right word for it at the moment.

Yeah, other Hunters would so not understand if they knew about them. Not at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were in Europe…again. It was middle of April and they were planning a party. Dorian's birthday was coming up and they were planning to surprise her. Being a goddess, they had to tread carefully since she was very attuned to changes around her, that included surprise parties.

So they tried a different approach. They knew what their gift would be and still wanted to give a gift on the side. So they ordered her a gift from Stefano's Jewelry store early and made reservations at her favorite Italian restaurant for her birthday. Henriksen and Dante would take her to dinner and the gods would set up their surprise for her back in their very expensive hotel room, the most pricy one they could find in the city she loved most, Paris, France.

They also rented another room or two for the others, giving Ellen, Bobby, and Sabine their own room, while letting Clara have her own room as well.

Now they headed to another city in Germany, and another Kiss. Then another, and another. By the time they were able to work their way to France, they had the jewelry gift in hand, the rooms paid for in advance, and their reservations were confirmed. They took their wife shopping and she bought more jewelry, several outfits complete with corsets, and books. In the meantime, they filled their hotel room with black and red roses, with dozens of boxes of chocolates lining the room, just for her. Other tables of sweets lined the walls for them.

They had not used any magic to create anything they were doing for her birthday or for gifts they were giving her for her birthday. She would appreciate that more than them using powers for it. They loved her and hoped she would like their surprise. Bobby and Ellen got her a gift as well, a black diamond slave bracelet with the god's ownership mark as the link connecting the hand portion of the bracelet to the wrist portion. Stefano had let them sketch the design and then personally designed if for them to give to her for her birthday with a ruby as a ring connecting the bracelet to her finger.

She was going to love it.

April 29th came and they kissed her that morning wishing her happy birthday, then took her to lunch. The singers gave her the slave bracelet and she squealed and put it on immediately, hugging her family hard, grinning happily. Dante and Victor took her to supper at her favorite Italian restaurant there in Paris and made love to her before they left, kissing her softly during the meal and giving her their present, a Goth choker with a black diamond in the middle and heart shaped ruby dangling from the it. They helped her put it on and took her to see the sights, ignoring the stares as she insisted on kissing them frequently during the trip, and making a silent promise to have the Sex gods either make most of the pricks impotent or make them gay for a while, either would make her happy. Most were happy for her and loved that she had two husbands, let alone four when she corrected them. She could see the 'slut' and other comments in some of their heads and bit her power back as well as making the boys leave the others alone, since Dante wanted to fry their asses for their thoughts anyway.

Most people were happy for them, and awwwed at how cute they were, so in love. She felt better now. It seems a small amount of the French were really prudish!

Soon after they took her to a hotel room…and left her inside the room, grinning as they pulled the door shut after them.

She turned to see the room lined with red and black roses, dozens upon dozens of them, and chocolate covered cherry candy boxes along the stands around the room. Two tables of sweets for the gods were in one corner, the rest was all hers.

There was a rose trail at her feet and she followed it, stripping down as she walked, until she found herself in a spacious bedroom overlooking a canal. On the bed were her favorite gods and husbands shackled and naked, grinning at her, with a crop and a knife with a plastic cover over the blade itself with a pop off cap for the tip of the blade on the nightstand. Whip cream and chocolate containers were also on the night stand, in case she decided mix eating sweets with their sex life, which they all liked to do, a whole lot.

There were also other toys on the bed by them, a ball gag for each one, a blind fold each, and an anal bullet to switch on and slide in and vibrate inside them. They smiled up at her as she approached and put her in a leather dominatrix outfit, complete with heels and mesh stockings, and the bun.

"Hello, Mistress." Sam said smiling and eyeing her then the toys on the bed, clearly wanting her to use those on them first.

"My Mistress, we are here to serve you." Dean said sounding anything but subservient. She would have to punish him first obviously. Dean eyed her with a wicked look in his eye, knowing her thought immediately and agreeing with it whole heartedly.

She sighed and kissed them softly.

"I love my gift." She said smiling, "I love you guys, so much."

"Happy Birthday, Dorian." Sam said softly, eyes full of love, "Now it's time to open your present."

"Bring on the pain, lover." Dean leaned in to whisper into her lovely ear, making her shiver, "Lots and lots of pain. Put in the bullet first, then the gag, then the blind fold. Then we want the pain, Dorian. Give us the pain."

"Oh, Dean." She purred, stroking that handsome face and those sexy lips, "You do have a way with words."

"Hmm, maybe you should shut me up then. Him too." Dean eyed Sam, getting hard from the sight of him like that anyway. "He's a mouthy bitch."

"Yes, I am." Sam grinned.

"Call me Mistress Dorian." She said smiling now, walking between the beds and letting her fingertips trail softly down their backs and along their perky asses, knowing those bodies belonged to her and no one else.

"Mistress." Sam said happily.

"Mistress." Dean said happy as well.

"Mine!" She said, turning on Dean's bullet, licking it wet, and sliding it deep into him, against his prostate, where it could hit his nerve bundle head on. She set it on low with the remote. Then she set Sam's on low, licked it wet, and then inserted it so it was also set against his prostate aimed right at the nerve bundle.

"Yoours!" Sam moaned softly as the softly vibrating bullets kept barely grazing his pleasure spot, creating small ripples of lust to start from his ass up.

"All yours." Dean moaned, that bullet was so fantastic. He wanted it up his ass more often, mostly during sex, hell, all the time even when not having sex would work, wow, that thing felt great!

Then she put in the gags, securing them for both men, having them open their mouth so it would comfortably fit. Both men smiled around their gags. Man, they were all going to enjoy this.

Then she looked deeply into Dean shining green eyes and brushed finger across his eye line and along his cheek, "Such beautiful eyes, Dean, love your eyes. Do I have to cover them?" She really didn't want to.

They looked at her and shook their heads, and thought to her, "No, lover, not if you really don't want to. We just wanted to try it; we've not used a blindfold during pain and dominance before. Can we try it? Just for a little while?"

"Okay, for a little while. I guess I can try. But not the whole time, I want to see the looks in your eyes when I cut you and drink your blood." She said out loud.

"Thank you, Mistress. Half an hour with the blindfold should be long enough." Dean thought, compromising now.

"I can live with that." She said setting the timer on her watch for that time; she wanted those blindfolds off as soon as it went off. She liked looking at their eyes during sex and sex play but was willing to indulge them a little this time.

"Now we do whatever you want." Dean thought to her, "Have fun, Lover, enjoy your gift."

"Oh, I intend to." Then whispered so they both could hear her. "No using orbits or powers. This is just us now." Dorian chuckled as both gods sexy laughs echoed in her head, she had amused them; she knew it would.

"We won't. We just want the pain. Oh, rings. Can I put our rings on us now? I almost forgot." Sam said, suddenly remembering them.

"No, give them to me. I will do it." She said and held out a hand; two penis rings appeared in it.

She put the rings around them and clicked them in place, making the men sigh into their gags.

"Now I am going to hurt you, both of you. Going to make you bleed for me." Dorian said deciding on her first tool. The crop.

She started on Dean, whipping him slow at first, letting the leather caress the skin as it smacked it, leaving a light welt each time that faded immediately; then doing the same to Sam. Then a little harder, making it sting now, the red marks last longer but still fading as well. Doing it to them both.

She could hear soft moans behind the gags, they loved this. She ran a hand over her body, brushing her nipples, sighing. It was turning her on, too. This was their favorite game to play together after all.

Now she whipped them harder, welts staying now, not fading, letting her fingers brush the lovely red marks on that sexy flesh, letting her tongue and mouth explore them, soothing the stinging with her kisses and touches.

Then she whipped them harder than before, the welt rising on the skin now. She whipped them harder now, and even harder again almost breaking the skin. She let her fingers, mouth, and tongue to soothe the most painful parts and enjoying their writhing bodies as she did it. She could tell they were close to cumming but the rings held it back. She smiled at their arching backs and flung back heads, eyes clenching, their louder moans muffled behind the gags.

Her alarm went off and she removed the blindfolds, kissing their cheeks softly. "I hate blindfolds." Their eyes were full of lust and want now, lost to it, it spiraled in their depths now, almost taking them over.

Then she used the chain to pull them so they were upright, on their knees still. She turned them around and let her mouth and fingers wander those broad expanses of flesh. Then she went the remotes and turned up the bullets to medium, both men moaned louder into their gags, fucking back into the bullets inside them. She bent in front of them, gently removed the ring on Sam. She sucked him softly then hard, letting him thrust deep into her mouth then cumming hard into her throat, loud moans swallowed by the gag. She put the ring back on him now.

Then she went over to Dean and did the same thing, sucking him hard, making him cum into her throat, and letting him thrust deeper into her throat until he was done cumming, then put the ring back on him.

Then she whipped them again, hard and violent, making it bleed a little now, licking the blood away, savoring their taste, whipping them until they bled more now, letting her teeth lower and taking several long deep drinks of each of them in turns, sucking one man deep or hard, then the other, then doing it again until she was full and sated, both men ready to cum from the biting alone.

"You want me to let you cum, slaves?" She asked removing the gags for a moment.

"No, let it build until you cut us. Please bit us some more, we like that a lot." Dean pleaded with his eyes full of hot desire now, so sexy to behold. Sam looked the same way.

"Okay, baby. I want you to bleed for me" She smiled then sighed happily, "I love you guys for doing this for me."

"We'd do anything for you, Dorian. Bleeding for you is the least we can do." Sam said softly, and she leaned into kiss him, "We'd give up our godhood and everything with it for you. For everyone we love. This gives us pleasure, it gives you pleasure. So it is not sacrifice at all. We want this with you. Let us give it to you. Bleed us, mark us, and maybe, if you want to, fuck us. It's your birthday, lover, we are your gifts."

"Yes, you are." She said replacing the gags, after kissing them softly, "You are always my gifts and every day is like my birthday, as long as I have you to love me." She put the gags back in now, carefully securing them again.

'We will always love you, Dorian.' Both gods' voices echoed together in her head, 'Never let you go, never leave you, always want you, always need you, and always will be your slaves, even when we are being your gods. We are always your most devoted servants, your eternal slaves, and we would do anything to make you happy and safe. You own us, baby. All of you own us. We own you.'

'We own each other, eternally.' They said in her head and it filled her with love for them.

"Gonna whip you some more." She said softly kissing their necks and chests, letting her teeth lower again, sucking them gently now, her tongue lapping at the blood pooling from her deep bites now, savoring the pure power in that blood.

Then she whipped their backs hard and fast again, making it bleed in rivulets again, licking it off and letting it heal, caressing the skin as it healed the marks and left that sexy skin behind again. She grabbed the knife now and set down the crop, she was done with that. This time she started with Dean.

She cut lightly at first, removing the tip of the blade first. Short scratches, then longer ones. Licking them clean. Then cutting deeper, but not too much. Short then long. Licking them clean. Cutting deeper, much deeper, short then long. Sucking the blood from the cuts.

Dean writhed beneath her, his shaft throbbing painfully. "Want me to make you cum, lover?" She whispered into that sexy ear. Dean nodded eager, eyes shining with need. Yes, he did. So she lowered him the mattress and ordered, "Don't move. Don't touch. I make you cum. The gag stays on." Dean nodded and smiled into the gag.

She pulled a condom onto him, removing the ring, and slid onto him. She fucked him slow and deep, but faster and faster. Soon after, the bullet driving their need higher and they both came hard, her shouting with her head back and his head back, shouting into his gag.

Then she put the ring back on him and went to Sam. She cut him hard and deep after she did the shallow one, licking the blood off, sucking it from every cut so it hurt more, Sam liked it to hurt more, he liked the pain that way. To be honest, Dean did too. Pain turned them into whores. She couldn't complain, it did it to her too. Hmmm, that gave her an idea for later.

First she had to finish opening her 'gift'.

She took the knife and pressed it deeper into Dean and Sam's flesh, leaving deep and gaping wounds, sucked the blood from them, then watched them heal, as if they were never there, without even a scar left behind, then did it again. Both men writhed and gasped, moaning pornographically into their gags now, thrusting their hips into air, heads backs as if they were cumming already, but not able to.

So she used the chain to adjust the shackles so they could lay on their backs again, flat on the mattress, legs spread like she had positioned them. She put the plastic part of the cover to their throats, leaving the tip off added danger to it, and it felt good to add. She stroked the plastic into the neck, letting the blade just barely scrape there. The plastic cover slid down Dean's chest and pressed into his nipples, she sucking them and rolling them hard, making him moan under her touch. Then she slid it lower to his groin, scraping the plastic along his thigh to his inner thigh and up under his balls, then tilting the blade so the tip cut into the skin there, barely cutting it, then licking the blood away and letting her hand cup the balls and suckling them softly, then making the plastic cover press hard up to the base of his shaft and cutting into the base little drawing blood. She used her hand to coat it lightly with the blood then sucked it off of it, then began to suck in earnest, hard and fast, hollowing out her cheeks, stroking him with her hand as she squeezed him hard, making it hurt while it felt good at the same time, treading the line between pleasure and pain he so loved.

She unhooked one wrist and told him, "Keep it hard for me. Don't stop until I tell you to" Dean nodded and did as ordered, smiling widely. He was really liking this game.

She went over to Sam and asked, "Do I need to order you to stay still?" Sam shook his head and smiled into his gag. She had a strong urge to kiss him and removed the gag. She kissed him hard now, making him kiss her back just has hotly and just as roughly, both moaning deep and loud, their lips doing what their bodies wanted to. She pulled back and put the gag back in, stroking his lips around the gags, sighing. "I love your lips, Sammy. Could kiss them for hours." Sam smiled wider now.

'I could kiss yours for hours too, lover.' Sam whispered hotly in her head.

She used the plastic cover to press into his neck as well, biting and sucking down the length of it, Sam laid his head back more baring it all for her, inviting her to continue. She eyed that neck hungrily, and sank her teeth hard into that throbbing vein there, sucking him down deep and hard, stopping then going to the other side, biting and kissing down it, sinking her teeth into it as well, drinking him deep again, savoring his taste and drinking until she was full again. She moved the blade cover down his body, using the sharp tip to his nipples cutting into them now, making them bleed a little, sucking them, tasting the blood on them, rolling them hard and pinching them, than licking them and blowing on them, letting her tongue touch them lightly now, then repeating it to the other one.

She worked the plastic blade cover hard into that soft tan skin, until she worked down to his thighs. She pressed the uncovered tip into the skin on his inner thighs, both of them, and then left a long line of blood behind. She licked the blood with her mouth and tongue, and fingertips caressed the skin there after it healed up almost instantly. She cupped his scrotum and played with it with her fingers, sucking them lightly with her tongue and taking them into her mouth, suckling them for a moment before moving up to the shaft, letting her mouth wander up one side then up the other side, licking the slit and taking the head into her mouth, then sliding down and working up to bobbing up and down it, making his hips thrust up faster to meet her mouth each time, deeper and deeper into her throat.

She abruptly stopped and then told him, "Work yourself hard, keep it that way. Don't quit until I tell you to." Sam nodded and did as instructed, hips helplessly lifting as he jerked himself.

She went back to Dean and put a condom onto him, then unhooked him entirely. Then turned the bullet to its highest setting, making Dean practically writhe in place as he lay there. "Get up and fuck me. Don't cum until I tell you to. I won't remove the ring until then." She leaned in after he flipped her to the bottom and thrust in deep and hard, moaning over and over, eyes lost to the pleasure both from the bullet and being inside her finally. "Fuck me, baby. Make me cum for you." She said, turned on beyond thought now from all the activities so far and his body inside her.

Dean gladly obeyed and she removed the gag quickly throwing it into the wall behind them. He kissed her now, deep and hard, moaning and growling with lust. He took her hard and fast, rough biting her, drawing blood, and sucking on each bite then kissing the skin he could reach.

"Oh, baby, so good. so good." She moaned, head going back as he pounded into her, making her thrust back harder up to meet his own. "So close, Dean, so close!" She reached down removing the ring with shaking fingers, moans rising out her, unable to stop now. Lust gripped her and she lost all control, holding her orgasms back as much as she could. "Cum for me, cum for me! Gonna cum..for you!" She arched back and writhed a little longer as her orgasms ripped through her and he came shouting her name, and fucking her hard through it, her body milking him of every bit of cum he had to give at that moment.

He collapsed into his own happy puddle, flashing back to his orgasms every time he tried to move now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She moved over to Sam and smiled, he was so ready to cum already. She had pity on him and asked, "Do you want to cum now then have me get you hard again so you can fuck me?" Sam seemed to be considering it while she untied him and removed the gag.

"Well?" She asked stroking him now and turning the bullet to high.

"Yessss." Sam moaned as the bullet was making him thrust up and writhe now, needing to cum right now. "Drink me!" She went to his side and leaned over his throbbing shaft, sucking him hard and deep, hollowing out his cheeks, making him writhe with the need to cum while she satisfied her urge to suck him the way they both liked her to. A few minutes later, she had mercy on the moaning, writhing, whore of a moan that bucked helpless under her, pushing him deep as she could in her throat and removing the ring finally. She blinked back tears of discomfort as he pushed her to the end of him and came violently down her throat forcing her to take it all, the cum a missile choking her at first but getting easier, as he came three more times in a row, and she savored him now, moaning as she moved up a little so she could suck him as he came, making it last while he came another two times as she pushed two fingers into him, against the bullet and making it push even harder into his pleasure spot, and smiled as he shot his load into her mouth again, drinking it hard and savoring him on her tongue. She made sure to get it all and went to remove the bullets but they stopped her.

"No, leave them in. Wanna fuck him that way." Dean said grinning and she moved out of the way. He thrust deep into Sam and fucked him hard now. He could feel the vibrations from the toy pulling his pleasure higher so fast he could barely breathe. "Gah, I love that thing you stuck in me! Gotta remember to use it later this way! So fucking good!"

"Yesss. Gotta do this again, so fucking great feeling! Never want it out, keep it in me and have you fuck me, baby! I love what you did, baby! Gonna cum, Fuck! Gonna cummmm!" Sam fairly shouted, his orgasms were hitting now, "Cummm, oh, gah, cumm with me!" He was moaning now, getting louder and louder, waves of pleasure drowning him.

Dean flipped them so he was on the bottom now. "Fuck me, Sammy, cumm inside me!" He moaned now, fighting his own orgasms now. "Cuummm with me! Just cumm with me, inside me!" Sam thrust in hard, hit the bullet, then fucked him hard and rough, violent thrust after thrust making them whores for each other until they moaned loud and long, and came screaming their releases, cumming repeatedly until they came another few times, none of them keeping count by then.

They both fell bonelessly to the bed and panted, eyes unfocussed and in puddles of sated lust.

She leaned in and asked, "Was that good?" They both nodded happily and came again from that movement alone, flashbacks slamming into them again. "I love you. I loved my gift."

"Love you, too, baby." Sam purred and tried not to move too much, smiling wildly now, deliriously satisfied, wondering if he had ever been this satisfied before.

"Love you, Dorian." Dean whispered in a fucked out voice, cracking and hoarse. Yeah, he couldn't remember feeling this good before either.

She went to turn off the bullets for them but they stopped her again.

"Leave them the way they are." Dean said, moaning slightly as the bullet kept the edge of pleasure inside him not letting it ebb as he flashed back.

"Yeah, we really really like them. I love this toy, Dorian, you have the best toys!" Sam moaned, his hips rolling a little as the bullet built his pleasure up again.

"On one condition, whenever you cum, I get to drink it." She said smiling, playing with their chest, and rolling their nipples with her fingertips at the same time.

Both gods nodded eagerly, "Oh, yeah. You're drinking it, trust me, we are going to fill that slutty mouth of yours with us, all night long." Dean said with a dirty voice promising all kinds of down and dirty sex to her.

"That was the plan." She said sitting between their hips now, waiting for them to cum for her.

They came several times after that and true to her word she swallowed every drop, every time they did. Eventually the bullets were removed and the gods became puddles for real, sighing happily, moaning softly, and unable to move without flashing back to the point of orgasm again. She whispered in their ears as she cuddled up between them to sleep, "You cut me next time."

They both smiled and rolled over to hold her, flashing back but not caring, it was worth the near orgasm to hold her this way.

"Oh, yeah, you're next." Sam purred and Dean kissed her forehead as she nestled into his shoulder and lay still finally. "Happy Birthday, Dorian." Dean said with a soft smile for his very sexually talented wife.

She just sighed in her sleep now and they called the others with their marks. Soon Dante, Henriksen, and Clara joined them and cuddle into their sides. The gods watched their humans sleep and felt peace slip into their souls once more. This was the way they liked to be, happy and together, their lovers by their sides, and love surrounding them like a warm cocoon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon enough they were back to the Kiss list and making Dhampires for the many Kisses again. Months passed, and by June they were down to 200 Kisses left to go. Ellen was getting close to delivery time and they hated leaving her but she insisted they do it. This Dhampire thing was too important to ignore.

So they kept at it, reducing their staying time to one day at a Kiss, having sex, then the vamps taking their marks, then the Dhampires being created, usually two or three at a time, up to six or so now. They recuperated for a few hours then headed to the next Kiss and did it all again, each Kiss joining them as their own, taking their mark, and more Dhampires being made.

Soon July was in sight and Ellen was close to delivery now. They awaited the babies eagerly and took time off from the Dhampire thing to take care of Ellen at the house, not daring to leave now. Ellen was having false labor on a two to three day basis and Sabine said it was almost time. The regular doctor also came by every few days now as well, not offended that they had a 'midwife' to help with delivery. Sabine's lips twitched each time she was referred to as a midwife but knew why they had said she was one. 'Psychic witch that delivers god babies' was just too freaky for the poor human doctor's brain to comprehend, poor woman.

Ellen was still eating the odd foods the babies were manifesting out of thin air every once in a while, without questioning them. She had stopped throwing up finally. She had back pain but Sam managed to remove that as soon as it started with his talented fingers, he had always been good at massages.

July finally came and July 7th came.

Ellen went into labor and Sabine helped her deliver the triplets, the gods willing some of the pain away with their powers, trying to ease her pain as much as they could. They manifested three cribs, complete with clean sheets and blankets, diapers and baby clothes. Bottles were on the counters now for milk. Hot water and piles of towels were ready as well. Dante kept the towels hot and assisted Sabine with the delivery. Stuart and his entire pack insisted on being there, as well as the angels, Dorian, Clara, and Horace, Jo, Ash, and Horace's wife, Julia. Henriksen helped get the babies' nursery ready while they waited for the delivery to actually start.

Ellen breathed and sweated, fought through her contractions while the gods helped with the pain throughout it all. They couldn't take all of it away but they could take most of it. The room was packed and Sabine let them stay. The birth of gods deserved an audience. The birth of the first gods in over two thousand years or so, well that deserved it more. They were all here to honor the birth of their gods children, also their gods now too. It was good to be here, and it was expected of them as well, it was a form of worship after all.

The first baby out was cleaned off quickly, the little blue thing removed all mucus from the baby's nose and mouth. The baby cried out and Sam reached for her, diapered her and swaddled her while the cord was clipped and cut. Then salted and burned later, of course. Little god baby umbilical cords would be something every evil thing, including evil witches and sorcerers, would be willing to try to kill them for. No way they were they willing to risk that, as Hunters they knew better. Bobby had a curse box nearby to put them in, he would burn them later with the others, for his children's safety.

Dean took the crying baby from Sam and rocked her, smiling happily down at her and singing her to sleep, holding her to his chest until she slept then laying her down in the first crib.

As he was taking the baby, the second girl was coming out. Dorian took this one, cleaned out the mucus, diapered her, and then swaddled the baby, handing her to Sam. Sam rocked her and kissed her forehead, whispered softly to her, soothing her cries and he gently held her to his chest. He then laid the baby in the second crib. Dean was already holding the third baby by the time Sam had the mucus cleaned out of the second one's nose and mouth. Sam took the thing and handed it to Dean, who took care of the third baby. Once diapered and sleeping, she was laid in the third crib and they turned their attention to Ellen, who smiled tiredly but very happily too.

"Where are they?" She asked, peeking around them to the cribs wanting desperately to see her babies. Dante, Henriksen, and Dorian came up holding the sleeping babies for her to see and she held two while Bobby took one to hold as well. "So beautiful." She sighed staring at them as she leaned into the back of the bed, propped up by pillows.

"This one looks like Sam." Bobby said, gazing lovingly at his new baby daughter, eyes glistening with tears and not giving a crap who saw them.

"Yeah, and this one looks like Dean." Ellen said looking at the baby on her left arm. "And this one looks like both of them."

Everyone now took turns looking at the babies and all agreed with Ellen and Bobby's words. Those babies looked so much like those gods it was scary. There would never be mistaking their parentage, ever.

Soon Sabine had them put the babies in their cribs and got out the birth certificate forms. It was time to name their children. The gods got to pick the first name and the Singers got the second. They would bear the last name of Singer.

The one that looked most like Sam was named Samae Ellen Singer.

The one that took after Dean was named Denae Roberta Singer.

The one that took after both of them was named Mati Caran Singer.

"Pop me up to my own bed, would you boys?" Ellen asked hugging them in both and smiling tiredly, then said with tears in her eyes, "Thank you for our babies. We can never thank you enough for doing this for us. We love you so damn much. You never have to leave here, ever! You try to leave and you'll have a fight on your hands. Never leave us?"

"We're never leaving here, ever. This is our home as long as you want us here." Dean promised, stroking her tired cheek, feeling happier than he had ever felt in his entire life. "I'm a Father. Those are my babies." He felt love and joy fill him now, satisfaction filling his soul now. Tears in his eyes, he cried softly, "You gave me my babies. Both of you, Sam and you. Love you both so damn much!"

"And I'm a mother, and Bobby's a Father again, and Sam, well, he's a Mother and a Father. Those babies are ours, your two's and ours, gods though they may be, they are ours for the rest of our eternal lives." Ellen responded, holding them tight and kissing their faces softly. "Our family."

"Our family." Both Sam and Dean agreed smiling. "You ready to go up to bed?" Dean asked and Ellen nodded, drifting off now. He popped her upstairs and Bobby went up to tuck her in. The gods went to their babies to watch them sleep, kissing them softly, telling them that Daddy loved them very much; both of their Daddies loved them.

Dean turned to Sam and kissed him softly, pulling him to their bedroom, smiling lovingly up at his god mate. "So proud of you, Sammy. You gave us such beautiful daughters. Love you forever for that. So brave, so perfect. I love you, I love the babies you gave me, you gave us. Never letting you go." He laid him on the bed and poofed his clothes away. "Gonna show you just how happy you have made me, Sammy, gonna make love to you now."

Then he did just that. He made love to him and Sam knew when he was done just how happy and loved he really was. He was with the men he loved and the woman he loved. He had three beautiful new babies he could hold and take care of now. He had family and friends he loved and that loved him, and that would never leave any of them again. He was a Father, a Husband, and he had a home of his own.

He was happy and he had never felt so loved in all his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sadly, their happy home now had the same wrinkles.

They had to resume the creation of the Dhampires and going down the list of Kisses. This was not easy at all. They stayed a couple days again per Kiss, had sex, made them their own with their marks, and then turned the Dhampires for them. They figured they would have this list done by December if they kept this up.

They also popped back to watch the babies every night, rocking them, changing them, feeding them, and basically tending to their every need so the others could sleep. They did this every night now. The others took the day shift, while the gods and their lovers took the night. Everyone figured the babies were Ellen's. Their blood work showed they had Ellen's blood type, too. Genetically they were the Singers' but whenever they held them they felt their power and they felt their godhood humming through every single cell of those babies.

If anything supernatural ever held those kids, they would know what they really were and exactly who their parents were. They were gods and those Sex gods, the head gods of the new Pantheon? Well, they were their parents. Any person with power could feel it, just by touching them. Not that anyone would if their protectors had any say in it. Two more wolves now guarded their nursery door and another guarded the window. Wards and special protections were placed throughout the room, covering every square inch of their room and their cribs. Quarter-sized protection symbols were over their hearts, the gods' mark specifically. They were born with it there, a birthmark in the form of a tattoo, right where their Fathers' anti-possession tattoos were as well from their lives as humans. They had been born with protection from angelic and demonic possession, a sure sign of their powerful parentage.

Then one day the Sex gods had a realization and it nearly broke their hearts.

They called the angels to them and asked them to sit down.

"We know you were only here to feed the babies and we're surprised they let you stay for the rest of the pregnancy. We were just wondering when they…that is to say… when do you…have to …" Sam lowered his head and cried a little now, unable to finish the thought.

Dean just lowered his head too and then composed himself, then spoke the thought they both hated to speak. "When do you leave?" He felt his chest tighten, and his heart begin to break already, and they hadn't even left yet.

The angels just grinned at them and went to sit on either side of them and behind them where they all could hold them and touch them. The gods looked at the angels miserably. They sure looked happy for someone who was leaving someone they supposedly loved. Maybe they really did love Heaven more than them and were eager to leave them. Damn, that thought hurt more than they had thought it ever would have. Sure they knew this day would come but they hadn't realized it would hurt this much when it did. They began to cry now and felt like telling the angels to just get it the fuck on and leave them already!

"We don't." Michael said wiping Sam's tears away as best he could.

Both gods looked up now in surprise…and tentative happiness? They were confused.

"Father sees how powerful you are so he decided that you will be responsible for protecting the Humans, his greatest creation, for now. He will be helping of course since you can't be everywhere. He approves of you doing the ownership thing with the supernatural, it's a good idea. He says you should keep it up and he expects good things, powerful things from you, your children, and whatever gods you make from here on out as you build your pantheon here." Michael continued.

"We still serve Heaven and as do you. We can stay with you for all eternity, be your lovers, your friends, your family. As long as we bear your mark, we are not Heaven's anymore, we are yours, you own us now, just as Heaven once owned us. I still head Heaven's army, Castiel and Gabriel are still warriors of Heaven but now they are your warriors of Heaven, we can never leave you and return there for good. We will visit there when called but we will stay here unless that happens. We don't belong there anymore. We belong with the ones we love most, and, Sam, Dean, that's you, it's always you." Michael said taking their hands and kissing them softly. "We are yours forever. We love you."

The gods turned to Cas and Gabriel. "Never leaving?" Dean asked and both angels smiled, shaking their heads. Now they were on their feet, holding their angels, kissing them hard and happily, claiming them with every kiss, reassuring themselves that they weren't dreaming that they could stay with them for all eternity.

"Never leaving you guys." Gabriel said, holding them tight and kissing them back hard hands roaming their bodies now, getting hard already.

"Never going away from you again." Cas said, also kissing along their necks and chests, hands moving lower, need for these gods filling him, filling them. He caught their orbits and pulled them around them like a warm blanket.

The gods laughed as they felt the angel stealing their orbits and manipulating them so they covered the angels now. "Hey! Those are our orbits you're hijacking there!" Sam complained but pulled the angels to the bed anyway.

"And we're e yours too. Forever and always yours." Gabriel moaned as Sam thrust into him in one go, going deep and starting slow.

"Serve you forever." Castiel moaned as well when Dean thrust into him.

Michael crawled between them and they worked him while they made love to the others with their hands, their lubed up fingers, and their mouths when he brought his shaft to them to suck as they took their lovers to the brink and pushed them over with them. Michael came shouting as both gods sucked him hard and drank him up as he came in their mouths, both angels came from the intense pleasure they were spirally in and shot their loads onto the chest of their lovers, while the gods shot their loads into their lovers, filling them and claiming them as their own forever at the same time.

Balthazar came to them and cleaned them off with his tongue and his mouth, leaving them both free from all the fluids that once coated those gorgeous bodies of theirs. They both got so wound up from what he was doing they threw him to the bed and took turns fucking him hard and deep, claiming him once more as well. With every pounding thrust they pushed their claims deeper into the angel until he lost all ability to think of anything but them making love to him. They came shouting their release, Sam into his mouth and Dean into that hot ass of his, all collapsing in one very satisfied pile.

"Staying forever." Balthazar promised. Dean leaned in and kissed him gently.

"I'm glad, baby, don't want you to ever leave us." Sam said, coming to his other side, kissing him as well.

They lay there smiling contentedly, and the others soon joined them.

"Supper's ready." Dorian said opening the door and grinning at the very satisfied pile of men on the bed. "I get to be at the bottom of that sexy man pile later, right?" All three men nodded enthusiastically, she would look great buried under them this way later, and on top of them, and writhing beneath them… Yeah, she was going to be there, so going to happen!

"Oh, yeah. Don't try to stop us either!" Dean teased coming up to kiss her hello.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dorian teased happily as Dean's hand came around to grab her ass playfully.

Henriksen and Dante came in behind her now. "Hey! That's my wife's ass you're grabbing there." Victor teased, eying that sexy hand on her hot ass and grinned, he liked the view a lot.

To which both gods responded by grabbing their husbands' asses at the same time and kissed them senseless for a moment, before walking past them to go eat supper. Both men caught up to the gods, taking their hands and muttering, "Gonna fuck you so you can't walk straight for a week for leaving us that way, you big cockteases you." Dante said it but a look at Victor showed he had the same thought about leaving them hard and panting back in the room. "Can't help a brother out, you bastards." Victor added biting Sam's ear and sucking on it briefly.

"Oh, we're going to help you out later, both of you. Then you can fuck us until we can't walk straight for a week or two, at least. Can't wait to have those shafts of yours in us, lovers." Dean purred as Sam moaned as Victor attacked the sensitive spot behind his ear again.

"Right after Supper, and I do mean _right_ after." Sam amended. He wanted this man fucking him now if he kept up doing that!

"I'm going to hold you to that." Victor teased, taking Sam's hand and tugging him behind him down the stairs. Dante did the same with Dean, who grabbed Dorian's as well. They all grinned like idiots now and didn't care.

After supper, they all did their best to fuck their gods senseless and turned them to puddles. Then collapsed into puddledom themselves, all very satisfied and needing a rest. The gods watched their husbands and wife sleep between them and look over at the angels, who watched them sleep as well.

"We love you guys, thanks for staying." Dean said, feeling happy about never losing their angel lovers now.

"Not a problem, we could never leave you." Michael said and the others nodded in agreement.

Then came the babies crying and the gods went to get up but Gabriel popped out to take care of it. The gods smiled and lay back down to cuddle with their sleeping loved ones again. The other angels moving to each side of them to cuddle with them as well.

In the nursery, Gabriel sucked on his lollipop as he fed the babies, along with two of his clones who fed the other two. "Hi there, Mati. I'm Gabriel and I used to be a trickster, like your Daddies used to be. I can feel that power in you guys, too. So here's the deal. I will teach you about how to use them if you use them and you don't tell your Daddies I'm doing it, deal?" the baby reached up to grab his finger as she drank from her bottle, bright hazel green eyes staring up at him from under long thick lashes and her little full mouth, already so like Sam's, sucked on her bottle, smiled. 'Deal.' Echoed in Gabriel's head and he knew she had answered him telepathically. He smirked now and began to teach her. "Well, a trickster needs three things to maintain their powers: lots of sweets, lots of pranking people with their powers, and lots of sex, which you don't need to worry about since your Daddies are Sex gods and definitely had to pass on that skill to you guys. They are really really good at sex! You would be proud of them, Mati."

'We love our Daddies.' A trio of female voices said in the most harmonious and heavenly voices Gabriel had ever heard. So like God, his Father's was.

"I love them too." Gabriel said and smiled, "I love you girls, too."

'Tell us more about the Trickster thing, Gabriel.' Another clear sweet voice asked.

'Who is this?' Gabriel had to ask, it was either Samae or Denae.

'Samae.' Came the reply and he picked her up in his other arm now, rocking them although none of them were sleepy at the moment. He sat down in the rocker and a clone sat next to him, so the other baby could see and hear him better as well.

"Well, Samae, do you know you have the same name as one of your Daddies, Sammy? It even sounds the same way as his does." He kissed her forehead softly, gazing into those hazel eyes, duplicates of her father's eyes when he had been human.

'Yes, so Daddy was once human, not always a god like me?' Samae said in his mind, clearly able to read minds now too. He hadn't said that out loud.

"Yes, he was. I gave him my trickster powers along with your other Daddy, Dean. That's how it started." Gabriel explained, having his other clone take the bottles and help him burp them and then sat down to hold them in the rocking chair again with the clone keeping the other where she could see him as well.

'Tell us about our Daddies, Gabriel, don't leave anything out.' Came another voice, Denae, he figured and smiled.

"Well, it all began when I was punishing this guy who was a jerk to his coworkers…" Gabriel said and continued on into the morning, finishing the story of the Sex gods lives right before dawn, the babies drifting off shortly after in his arms, and his clones. Ellen came in to take over and he motioned her over to help put them back in their cribs, vanishing the clones immediately.

They stared down at the sleeping babies and smiled.

"They love those god Daddies more, you know. They love us but they know them and they want them more. They love them as their real parents." Ellen said sadly, "I thought we would be their parents in their eyes and we would have to tell them about the gods later, but they already know who they are and that they are their parents, but still know us as their parents too."

She tucked them in better then sighed, "They think of all four of us as their parents, they told me so, in my head before. They can speak telepathically and read minds already." She and Gabriel left the room now, taking the empty bottles with them and shutting the door silently behind them.

"They sound like Father when they speak in my head. Musical and harmonious. Heavenly even." Gabriel said softly wondering why. "Only God sounds like that when he speaks to us. I wonder why they sound just like him when they talk."

"We'll never know." Ellen said going down the stairs with Gabriel, who was wanting to help with breakfast too. "So, I guess this means you aren't leaving us? Going to stay with us forever?"

"Not leaving. We still serve God in this way and well, the marks make us theirs so we never have to leave them, or you guys." Gabriel smiled at her now as they headed to the fridge to get the food out to cook.

"Figured Heaven wouldn't let them out of butt monkey duty once they were gods, it's not stupid." Ellen said as she pulled out couple pans. Then she stopped to hug the angel hard then let him go, to turn on the stove. She looked down at the stove in silence for a moment then spoke, "We would have missed you all a lot."

"We'd have missed you guys, too." Gabriel admitted, taking out the bread for toast as well. He poofed in some already cut potatoes for the home fries to go with breakfast that he knew she would need.

"Do you love them?" By them, she meant the gods, he knew that.

"Yes. Never want to leave them ever." Gabriel said, handing her two more eggs to cook and taking the plate with the already done eggs to sit it on the counter.

"Good, then I never have to find a way to kill an angel for breaking their hearts, do I?" She said slipping him a wink and smiling, but there was steel in her words, meaning every word she said anyway. If they broke her sons' hearts, she would find a way to kill an angel. She would kill an angel for her sons and her children, she would anyone and anything for them, especially if they hurt them or broke their hearts because she knew losing these angel lovers of theirs would break something inside those Sex gods and she couldn't bear to see that happen.

They had to stay to make them happy. Those gods loved them too much to ever let them go.

Heaven could just find four other angels; these four belonged with them now.

And that was just where they were going to stay!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They did have their list of Kisses done by a week before Christmas. It took going to a Kiss every two days and being in the next place by the night of the second day but they got it done. Every Kiss so enthralled by them that they willingly went to their bed, took their mark and became their eternal servants as well. They also managed to create the Dhampires for them that volunteered for the change. Every night they came home and took the night shift with the babies, even giving the angels a turn and the wolf couple, Stuart and Laurie now came by more often, using the marks to transport to their gods. They volunteered for babysitting duty often as did everyone else, angels, the god's husbands and wife, even the guard wolves helped. Jo, Ash, Horace, Julia, and even Jodie Mills babysat sometimes so the Hunter couple could go with the Sex gods sometimes to the many countries to work with the Kisses sometimes, wanting to see the world with them. Of course, their husbands and wife had to go with them everywhere they went, even though the Singers never once saw their lovers ever act like they didn't want to be anywhere but where they were, with their husbands.

Sometimes Clara, one of the other Hunters, the wolves, or even the angels insisted on coming to the Kisses with them, too. The gods got lonely without some loved ones around so this worked out well for them in the end anyway.

At last count, those gods had accumulated several Hunters (eternal servants but hey whose being picky about the title issue, heh?), several gods (Horace and Julia took the mark on their last visit and joined their pantheon of gods as well, their two newest ones, actually), Kali (yeah, she showed up and worshipped them, apologized for trying to use them to lure Lucifer in and for trying to kill them, and became Sam's Immortal Sex slave, like he did with Michael, exactly the same way ironically enough, she begged him to make her his slave so he did, isn't Sam accommodating, honestly?), several Greek gods (the ones that hadn't died because of the lack of worship that is, since if the gods didn't rely on worship for their power, they didn't die, fairly easy rule to understand. They were Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Bacchus), several gods from Norse areas (all but Odin and Loki, that is, the Valkyries joined as well), and some from other countries as well), all had joined them in their bed and soon vowed to worship them as well, took their marks and swore to follow good now and not do their usual petty selfish crap, and not to harm their children or they would kill them on principle. Most of the gods returned to their countries and set up their portion of the Pantheon there and set about helping the innocent and fighting the Supernatural threats to those that lived there, and helped the Hunter that they found in their lands, discreetly and secretly, of course, so the Hunters had no idea they were doing it.

The Sex gods made a 'no having to worship us like them' rule; damned if they were going die from lack of attention, like a kid not getting a pony and _actually dying from not getting said pony!_ Fuck that, they wanted Eternity and besides, they hated kissups and that is how they saw that kind worshippers. If someone tried, they were sure they would be tempted to punt their worshipping asses back out the door for their troubles. So yeah, no worship like that would be the rule here.

Horace and Julia stayed Hunters in America, the way they always were before this. Kali stayed at the house with them, always eager to serve her new divine master in any way he desired her to. She was proving to be an even sluttier sex slave than Michael and twice as protective of them, their family (even the Hunters) and especially of those babies that she had learned to love. Not to mention the multi- arm issue helped her be a really good babysitter in the night. She could hold and take care of all three babies at one time without breaking a sweat. She turned out to be a real firecracker in bed and passionate in her attitudes outside of it, not to mention incredibly loyal and resourceful when it came to dealing with her new gods, her own godhood not as important to her as pleasing her master. The Greek gods moved in and were permanent fixtures of the house and the bed now.

At some point Bobby became God's mate and was made younger by him as a gift to him, he was now almost 25 again. He also joined their bed and Ellen did too. They all had powers, Ash, Jo, Ellen, Bobby,and Missouri. Ash mated with Sam on a permanent basis as well and now he and Jo were part of their bed partners too. Sure it got complicated at times but hey, life with them had always been that way so who were they to bitch now.

There was also their own personal Wolf pack of 26 wolves that worshipped them completely, four angels: Michael, Balthazar, Cas, and Gabriel, and also the 600 Kisses they had seduced and owned over the past year, each with between 25 to 50 Vamps each with roughly gave them 30,000 vampires to control and use as they were needed to be by their very adored and deeply addicted to lovers, the Sex gods.

Their loved ones had time to reflect that those Sex gods had to be damn potent and addictive to have that many servants and worshippers by now so in love with and addicted to them they would worship them this way. No wonder Heaven still wanted to use them as gods, with gods like them, the Supernatural didn't stand a chance of winning shit. On the bright side, with these gods so set on protecting and taking care of all the Hunters out there, there would be a lot less Hunters dying young or even dying at all. The elder hunters liked that idea. Not to mention, if the gods controlled the evil things and made them leave the other innocents alone, then maybe Hunting wouldn't be such a necessary evil and more hunters could have normal lives like most of them craved but weren't able to have before this.

There were still thousands of Eve's creations out there to deal with and plenty of other pagan gods that didn't like these new gods much and still wreaked havoc on people, and the million other supernatural baddies that hated Hunters so they weren't going to be out of work for quite a while as Hunters and Hunter guides. It's just that the hunters now had a lot more help on hunts and could help fight evil better with their new secret supernatural allies, thanks to the Sex gods of course. The fight against Evil was never over, there would always be evil and now there would be these gods and their supernatural army to stand in its way, between it and the humans, between it and the World. The role God had always given those Winchesters, one they had always played all too well apparently.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The boys have created an army to fight the darkness and help the Hunters whether they like it or not. The angels are staying forever and, hey, that is one very powerful Pantheon isn't It?

Hey, did you miss Kali becoming a sex slave? How funny is that!

Please review if you like.


	45. Hidden Truths and Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: There's a truth that only one person knows about the gods and their lives up until they became gods. They think they were alone in it but they are wrong, so very wrong.

What will they do when they meet that being and how will they take what that person has to tell them?

Who do they really owe their godhood to?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, Clara took Dante to the side and said she needed to talk to him.

Dante agreed and they went to the car, and headed to town to the restaurant there.

"I have a problem." She finally said and pushed a fry around her plate, her problem robbing her of her appetite.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked now worried, she had been down for months now and he hadn't been able to get her to do anything but shift her eyes from his and make her avoid talking about it more.

"It's about the Sex gods." She began, suddenly hating this conversation, it was getting awkward and she hadn't even got the problem yet. This did not bode well for the rest of the conversation.

"What about them?" Dante wondered what was wrong between them. Sure, she had been sleeping in their bed for two months now but not in a sexual way, mostly cuddling and talking like best friends do.

"I'm in love with them." She finally spat out, damn that had sounded better in her head. Now came the resounding, No fucking way!, she had anticipated months ago when she had practiced this conversation in her head, to the mirror, and hell, to the empty room she happened to be in. Now she used a chair for practice. Damn it, why did she have to do this again? Oh, yeah, it was eating her alive lusting after her cousin's husbands. Yeah, that would do it. "I want them, I want to be in their bed, be one of their lovers, but not yours, that would be gross, so don't even think I mean that part, but I do want them to love me, like they love others. I want them to be in love with me too. It hurts like hell to think they won't accept me, so I haven't said anything. I tried to talk to the Singers but they said I should talk to you and then I tried to forget it and ignore it, but then it just hurt more. So I figured I better just tell you and see what you would say. I understand if you hate me right now. It's just that…I can't ignore this anymore. I'm sorry, cuz, I still love you and it would kill me to lose the only family I have left, the only real family I have left that is."

She peek up and took a breath now. His face was carefully blank and unreadable now. She sighed, this was worse than disgust and anger, this would break her heart more than it ever could. It might mean that he chose to not love her anymore for being a house wrecking bitch.

He didn't say anything for several minutes, his eyes far away, distant. She sniffled a little now and got up to leave, "I'm sorry, I'll…be gone by…tonight." And headed to the door ready to cry now, stupid stupid stupid! Echoing in her brain now.

A hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Dante's voice was tinged with something …different…now. "Sit down, Clara, they're coming to see you. They know everything you just told me and want to speak with you about it." Then he looked up at her with eyes full of love, and acceptance. "Sit by me."

She slid in beside him and he took her hand, letting his dark eyes search her face and look deep in to her eyes.

"Are you sure you feel this way? It's not just a crush or something? Not an orbit thing?" Dante had to know if she was positive about this. That orbit was pretty potent actually.

"Yes, I'm very sure. No, it's not a crush. And you know their orbits don't work on me and my power, it repels it and doesn't work on me for some reason. No, this is the real thing. I just…feel it and it's killing me to pretend I don't feel it. I also don't want to lose my relationship with you which this could rip apart." Clara moaned, eying the table cloth so she could hide her shame. Maybe she really should go now, this would never work. She went to leave again and he held her there, pinning her with an arm over her shoulders and kissing her cheek, giving her a hug.

"You will never lose me, Clara. I love you no matter what you say or do. It's always been that way and always will be. Second, they are Sex gods, lots of people love them, hell, I got three husbands and one wife, so who am I to bitch about who shares the bed with them? Besides we added Kali last month and after marrying Dorian and Victor, I don't think it bothers me as much as it used to for them to love other people and me, too. You should have told me months ago, I've been worried, they all have been worried. Everyone in that house and in that bed with us cares about you and loves you. You could have come to us rather than letting it eat you alive all this time. You would be more than welcome to join us in the bedroom, if you talk to them first of course." He heard the restaurant door ring and turned to see the Winchesters coming in. He motioned them over and told her, "Here they are. Now's your chance to tell them yourself."

They sat down and ordered a coffee. Gena came over and smiled happily at them. They were her favorite customers. They always had such handsome men and women with them and they all seem to be involved together somehow but they always made her feel good around them and that was enough for her.

"What you having? Sam? Dean? Bet you want pie, Dean. It's apple today. Baked it myself. I'll throw in ice cream for free." She wheedled him to take the pie, he loved pie!

"Yes, I will take that pie. Some coffee too, if you don't mind too much, Gena." Dean said grinning, she was a gem that woman, she could teach his creations something about serving food, she sure could. Besides she made better pie than he could whip up with magic which is why he usually ate lunch here almost every day she worked. She was his favorite waitress.

"Me, too. Gena. It sounds good, with ice cream if you don't mind. Coffee black, too." Sam said flashing her a dimpled smiled and let Dean take his hand on the table, kissing it.

"Knew I'd get you to see my side about pie." Dean said, smiling up at him and then turned to Gena again. "Got a whole pie I could buy from you? I hate to waste good pie."

Gena knew they were brothers and knew they were lovers, too. That was something the others didn't know and she would never tell either. She had played with them as kids, she was close to their age any way. She liked them and didn't care who they slept with as long as they were happy. "Got one waiting for you. Was going to bring by later any way. You saved me a trip. No charge of course."

Now she turned to Dante, "More coffee, Dante?" Yes, she knew him too. Sam's husband. She had been there at the wedding. She suspected he had thing with both brothers and the black man that came in with him sometimes, as well as the beautiful dark haired woman. They all had wedding bands and they all looked at the Winchesters like they were the whip cream on their sundaes. They were with them also in some way. Damn those boys collected pretty lovers. She sometimes wished they'd try to collect _her_, maybe someday she'd work up the nerve and slip them her number, give them a hint or something, let them collect her if they _wanted_ to, she really wouldn't mind it at _all_. Those boys were _hot _looking men!

"Yes, that would be great. Thanks, Gena." The gorgeous dark haired man flashed her a smile too and she thought he could collect her also if the mood struck him, too.

"Clara, you want some more fries now? You barely touched yours earlier." The girl had taken a nibble of bread that would starve a mouse on Christmas. She could remake it for her, maybe say it wasn't done enough or something so they wouldn't complain too much about refixing it.

"No thanks, a refill on coke would be fine." The girl said sadly, eyes down on her lap, her finger twining and untwining on the table top, her insides in a knot again. She felt sick now. Damn, she hated this. "This is a bad idea. Of bad ideas this is my worst ever." She muttered, eyes still down. Afraid to look up.

Gena went to get the order for them, leaving her alone with the guys.

"Look, he told us everything. We just have to be sure you want this. We don't want to hurt you or anything. We would never hurt you for anything in the world, Clara." Dean sighed and then asked, "Please look at us?"

"Clara." Dante said forcing her to look at him with his hand on her chin. "Just tell them. It won't make us love you any less if you do, promise." Her eyes were sad and ashamed, he hated that look. He'd throw her to them in a second and tell them to make her theirs himself if it would take that look from her eyes.

She took a deep breath then nodded quickly taking Dante's hand in a death grip and turned to face the two men she had been avoiding this conversation with for months and months. Damn, it seemed like such a bad idea now!

"I'm in love with you guys. I want to be with you." She took a breath, not realizing she had been holding it before. "It's real and it makes no sense but I had to tell _someone_…and _he_ told you." She turned her head to look at the door, she could make it if Dante would let go of her hand. She just knew she could. "That's why I've been sleeping with you guys so much, figured it would help me work up the nerve to say something, get Dante's permission, not fuck up the relationship I have with my only real family."

She took another breathe and then continued. "It started when Dante got hurt and you held me. Then we managed to cuddle a few other times and I dared to hope you liked me too as more than a sister, and maybe more as a…lover." She tried to pull her hand from Dante's now but he wasn't letting go.

"Please take me to your bed, please let me be your lover." She begged, her voice breaking she was going to cry and the son of a bitch wouldn't let her go so her heart could break in private! "I'm so fucking in love with you."

She began to cry now in earnest and Dante still refused to let her go! He pulled her closer to his side though, kissing her cheek and trying to use a napkin to dry her tears, which only made her cry worse.

She heard the seat move and felt strong hands touch her, and looked over to see Dean kneeling beside her, and she tried to think of a way to get away from it. Damn, this was the 'I love you like a sister' speech. _Fuck!_ She was so not going to go through _this_! She tried really hard to get away now.

"Clara." Dante said again and didn't let go, and held her hand harder to keep her from yanking it back from his.

"Let me go." Clara said in a hard voice, she was getting pissed. "I can take the silence, and the awkward looks, but I will be _damned_ if I sit here and listen to the men I love tell me that they love me like a _fucking sister_! So let me the _fuck_ go or I will stab you with my knife, you fucking _bastards_!" Clara hissed, trying to be discreet. The next step was her attempt at leaving her cousin bleeding on the floor and her walking out the door. Sure, she would feel bad but the bastard should have let the _fuck_ go when she told him to.

Dante flinched hard and knew she meant every word. He eyed the knife in her sleeve and tried to move where she couldn't reach him with it, but didn't let go either. He did however send a 'hurry this up!' look at Dean and eyed her sleeved sheath, he didn't want stabbed because his normally smooth talking husband couldn't find the words to say to his very pissed off cousin right now!

"We love you, too." Dean finally said, eying her sleeve too. She was pissed alright.

"If you say as a _sister_ and make me sit here and hear it, I will see just how god guts look spread out on a restaurant floor. You can bleed out next to my cousin here after I walk out the door." Clara smiled coldly now, planning that exact scenario in her mind as she continued speaking. "It may not kill you but it would please the _fuck_ out of me. There are dozens of men who love to have me, to take my virginity and make me theirs. I had offers, good ones, which I turned down because I was stupid enough to think that maybe, just maybe, you _might _love me too, at least someday. I am _ho_t, I am _sexy_, and I'll be _damned_ if I have to take the sister speech after finally admitting I'm head over fucking heels in love with you_. Fuck that_!" She turned an angry stare filled with deadly intention to Dante then the others then back to Dante, "I will gut you like a fucking fish if you don't let the fuck go right _now_. And you! If you don't intend to say you love me and want me to join you in your bed, you better get out of my way before I gut you too. I am _just_ as good as the others if not better than half the _fuckers _you have already slept with, and I don't expect marriage or commitment, or even declaration of eternal fucking love! I just want to be your lover and be a beloved partner in your heart and in your bed, like the angels, like Dante_, hell_ even Henriksen and Dorian. Hell, you fucked _Kali _and made _her _another _fucking sex slave_, and I know I'm worth more than _her_! So let me _go_ and get out of my way if you are going to reject me. I am not going to cry like a little _bitch_ for you, not _anymore!_"

Gena, being a Hunter's kid herself knew when to leave well enough alone and sat the stuff down and went to mind another table, knowing this could get ugly real fast if those men decided wrong. She had seen the knife in its sheath on the girl's free arm and knew it was no idle threat. Then she thought of what she had said. They were gods? Then she thought about it. It made sense, the sex partners then the pull they had on her and others. There was a prophesy about Sex gods in her grandfather's old journal, no one else knew about but her, at least Hunter-wise.

Were they the gods of the prophesy? She would have to ask them later; right now they were getting ready to bleed on her floor.

"We love you as a woman. We would love to have you in our bed. We'd go prove it right now if you want us to, baby." Dean said, leaning in to kiss her, softly of course. He knew that knife was still way too handy and she was still pissed. "We are in love with you too. Like we are with the angels and the others, maybe even Dante and them, we hadn't thought of that before. You never gave us a reason to think you felt this way." Sam went to Dean's side now, taking her hand, the one reaching for the knife, kissing it as well. He let it go, trusting her not to gut them…hopefully.

"We love you, too. We really do and not in the 'sister' way either." Sam added, letting her know they weren't rejecting her at all. Damn he felt bad for the guy that had the thought to, he wouldn't make it off the floor!

"You're just saying that." Clara hissed, they were afraid of her, that's why they were saying it.

"No, we're not. Baby, We're really not just saying it." Sam reassured her pulling her to him and out the door, Dean following with Dante.

"Prove it." She met their eyes now, barely daring to believe they meant it. "Don't fuck with my heart. I can't do this if you do. I have never felt for anyone like this before and if you don't mean it, don't fucking say it!" She was louder now, her ice touch activating with her simmering anger right how. Dante felt it and made his hand flame, then grabbed hers to stop her from freezing the men who clearly were trying to show her they did love her after all.

Clara hissed as Dante fire power drove her ice power back into her. "Fine, prove it. You mean it, prove it."

Dean approached her on the left, Sam on the right. Both stroked her face and fingers traced her lips, desire flared inside them for the light haired girl again. They had been feeling this way for months about her but had thought Dante would be offended if they said or acted on them, so they had let it alone. She felt good in their arms though when she was there and they had a hard time not leaning over to kiss her as she lay looking up at them before she fell asleep.

Dean reached behind her head and leaned in and then kissed her, hard, letting her feel his very real desire for her, both moaning now after waiting so long to kiss each other, hands wrapping around to touch each other now, to pull each other closer. Deane eventually broke off the kiss before he made love to her on the hood of his car, which he was dangerously close to doing at the moment.

Sam pulled her close now and let his hands gently slide along her lips and jaw to her back of her neck. He leaned in and kissed her slow and deep, letting his tongue join with hers and then once she responded passionately, he deepened the kiss and let his body press into hers, rub more into her, their hands crawling like live creatures over each other's clothed bodies. Mouths clashed and Sam kissed down her neck and to her ear where he whispered, " See, I do want you. Come be with us now. We will make love to you now if you ask us to." Then he pulled away but kept a hold of her waist, knowing she needed the contact right now.

"Take me to bed now." She said softly, lost in the fact they did love her after all and tired as hell of waiting to be taken by them, damn she had waited long enough! "Make love to me."

"You said you're a virgin?" Dean said nervously, they would make it special for her if she was.

"Yes, I am." Clara nodded and the gods blushed and got real tender with her now.

"Going to make this special for you, Clara. Going to make you ours." Sam promised pulling her to him, grabbing Dean as well.

"Please do…" Clara said and then they popped back into their room and poofed their clothes away instantly, leading her to the bed, looking like sex and sin, and temptation wrapped into two of the sexiest men she had ever seen.

These men could make the pope go Satanist, they were that hot!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gods sent a message to Dante, a very awkward and tentative one.

"Do you want to be here for her while we…do this?" Dean thought to him then and internally cringed. Then thought about it Yeah, definitely cringe-worthy. He just thought that he would want to make sure they didn't…hurt her…well, too much…fuck, this was awkward. 'Hey, honey, gonna deflower your cousin now. Thought you might want to be here to make sure we do it right.' Just sounded wrong on so many very very fucked up levels.

"Crap." Dean said and both Sam and Clara came to see why he said it. He turned to look at them and then sighed pulling her into his lap and kissing her softly before laying his head on her shoulder again. "I hate awkward crap."

Clara looked concerned now. He hurried to ease her mind with another kiss that ended up with her under him moaning and their bodies rubbing into each other again. He broke it off and looked down at her and smiled sadly. "I don't want to fuck this up for us, me and you, you and us. You know?" He didn't move off of her though, he liked her beneath him this way. In fact, certain parts of his body really liked her this way, _hello_!

"Me either." Clara chuckled then quirked a lovely brow at him. "Is he coming?" Dean had the grace to blush. How did she know? "I know you guys by now. You would want him to be here if he wanted to so he could reassure himself you weren't hurting me or forcing me into this." Now Dean looked surprised, she had been right. "Nah, not reading minds, just know you too well." Then she looked around and listened at the door for footsteps, "I don't hear him."

The gods looked around and smiled, he wasn't answering them either.

"I'll go. You guys start and I'll join in after I find him." Sam poofed clothes back on and headed to Dante immediately.

"Can't answer one mark call?" Sam said going to his lover and standing in front of him.

"It's not that." Dante shuffled his feet, "I would go to make sure she didn't …well…that it was well…didn't hurt her too much but I don't want her to think I'm some pervert or something weird like that." He blushed and squirmed again, Sam pulling him into his arms and popping back to the room, Dante plopping down on the bed. Sam poofing his clothes away but leaving Dante's on. Yeah, Dante may want to be there for his cousin right now but not naked, that would be pervy to begin with, at least for her first time.

"You're late." She said grinning and tossed a pillow at him, while Dean paused in using his mouth and fingers on her below. She tossed him a look and teased, "I never said you had to stop, I was rather liking that!" Dean chuckled and resumed what he was doing with a muttered and not meant, "Sorry, ma'am."

She chuckled breathlessly as he got her going again and damn wasn't she ready to be fucked already!

"So, you staying or going? They obviously refuse to deflower me without your approval here." Clara said biting back a moan, damn she was wet now, Dante needed to speak up or she was going to order Sam to just fuck him to distract his stupid ass so she could get made love to like she really really wanted Dean to do to her right now! "Fuck! Just answer or I will ask Sam to fuck you senseless so I can get this over with."

Dante laughed now, as her head now went back and she moaned hard and low, tightening in her lower body, so ready to cum from this alone and she hadn't even been penetrated yet!

"Dante." She growled and he held up his hands in surrender, falling back on the bed laughing his ass off at her now. She reached for the side drawer and tossed Dean a condom and a tube of lube if he needed it which at this rate he so wouldn't need it at all. "This is not funny, fire man. Fuck him, Sam!"

Dante held up a hand and eyed Sam's hard body considering the idea. Then unbuckled his pants and took off his shirt, casting a heated look at Sam, knowing he would take care of the clothing for him in 1, 2, and …yep, he was naked and now pinned to bed by a tall gorgeous husband kissing up his neck, just like he had planned. He threw Clara a look as Dean enter her and made her moan softly.

"Be good to her, Dean, try not to hurt her…too much." Dante said worried now. "Clara, it hurts a little the first time you lose your virginity but it will feel better, I swear it will." Sam was at his chest now and sucking on his nipples, making him moan now too.

"I won't hurt her, Dante, promise." Dean said and paused to kiss Clara softly, "Won't hurt you too much, Clara, promise. I'll make it feel good for you. Trust me?" He slowly thrust in now, keeping her moaning but able to think clearly…for the moment.

"Yes, yes, I trust you. Take my cherry, make love to me already!" Clara growled and impaled herself repeatedly onto him until she felt the small pain as her cherry broke and then groaned in pain briefly before resolutely fucking back at his slow thrusts until the pain was gone and pleasure filled her instead. "Gah, that feels so good! Please, Dean, please, make love to me, so good inside me, make love to me already!" She moaned and he moaned , then they thrust deeper and faster now, moaning louder. Dean trying to slow it and she let him only for them to go faster again, neither able to be very gentle at the moment.

Sam was lubing up and working Dante open now which took less time than usual, considering that the sight of Sam that way made him open for him already, without the working open part being necessary at all. Sam heard Dante growl too and realized both cousins were definitely related, they were really pushy bottoms when they wanted to be, they even growled alike!

"You're thinking too much for a man that getting ready to fuck me senseless. Get busy fucking me already!" Sam chuckled and fucked him harder now, reflecting they had definitely sounded the same there as well! Definitely related. Soon all thought became impossible as Dante met each thrust with a hard one of his own, making the sex more intense and then when he bit that sexy neck of Sam over and over again and sucked on his ear and the spot behind it and his hand slipped behind Sam and pushed a bullet in and cranked it to high, pushing it in deeper with those finger of Dante's. Sam almost came on principle.

"Dean, help here. Push that in more to his prostate please?" Dante asked pointing to Sam ass and Dean obliged by ramming it in there, right at the bundle of nerves that drove Sam insane. "Thank you!" Dante moaned as Sam felt the pleasure from that toy making him want to fuck Dante harder now. "Now fuck me senseless, Sammy, make me cum for you, baby, so good inside me!"

Sam forced himself to slow down a little but wouldn't be able to hold this control for much longer, and they both knew it. Dante sighed, Sam wasn't pounding him yet, fuck! So he slipped a finger in and fucked that ass with it, using the tip of his finger to fuck that bullet right into that nerve bundle, back and forth the way that he was fucking into Dante. Now he was pounding into him and damn if that didn't turn Dante into a wanton slut in two seconds flat, moaning and writhing beneath him and he sucked that hot neck and whispered filthy things he was going to do to that whore ass of his, so ready for him to fuck and dirty that hot ass over and over again.

Claire would have laughed at Dante's behavior if she weren't guilty of it now too. She writhed and moaned, begging him to take her faster and harder, and that she was so close, so close to cumming, he had to help her cum for him! Now she arched, fucked hard onto him, and clawed at him with those long nails of hers, biting into his neck and shoulder, drawing blood and sucking it with those tearing teeth and mouth of hers.

It hurt and it hit every switch Dean had all at the same time and he came fucking her rough and shouting his orgasms until she stopped sucking the blood from his neck in that painful yet fucking amazing way!

Sam and Dante came shouting as well, seconds later, Dante still not nearly ready to quit, holding up the other bullet hidden under Dean's own pillow, motioning him over leering at him. Dean turned his ass to Dante who promptly licked and ate it, letting his tongue fuck it and taste it until he nearly came from Dante doing just that before Dante used his free hand to turn it to high and slam it right into his nerve bundle, then licking his way out of him, smiling as Dean turned around and flipped him onto all fours and thrust in.

Clara looked Sam and asked, "What was that he just did?" She really would like to do that too. She could tell Sam would like that too.

"He tongued his ass, well the hole there." Sam explained, she really was a little marvel, this girl so eager to try new things. If he didn't already love her, he could see himself falling for her now. Damn she was perfect for him. A female version of …Well, Dante if he had to be honest here. That did seem hot though. A female version would be so fuckable and so damn lovable at the same time. Damn, he wanted her to lick his ass.

So he explained to her how to.

Very patiently and carefully.

And she caught on in less time that it takes to bite his ass. Sam had time to reflect that ass licking must be an inherited talent that ran in these two's family lines since they were so fucking good at it!

She was running the tip of her tongue around that pink part outside it, then licking around the rim then sliding her tongue in a few times, then swirling inside him before backing up a little and thrusting it in repeated, letting her fingertip play with the outside of it, and stroking the vibrating rim of it, slipping a finger or two in and pushing the bullet right into his nerve bundle and pushing it in and away then back into it harder and harder over and over until she put her mouth on his shaft and sucked him at the same time, and relaxed her throat and took him deep as it would go, then swallowed his cum down smoothly as he came twice almost screaming into her hot mouth and finger using the bullet to fuck him into orgasms a third time, just to prove she could.

Then she pushed herself onto him and ordered him to make love to her right now. An order he obeyed instantly, going slow then fast, soft then slow, then eventually rough and brutal, turning her into a writhing wanton whore beneath him, so alive and lost to the desire, lust, want, and yes, love, that he fucked her harder and faster now. She was screaming and moaning loudly now, making their barrier shake even, body arching and her Ice power slamming into him, hurting like nothing had ever hurt him before, at the same time making it feel so fucking pleasurable, flipping all his switches at the same time. He suspected this was one of her secret powers to know a person's sexual switches and flip the fuckers all at once driving the person insane with lust.

He fucked her that way now, screaming and shouting as well, making the barrier wobble more and then their orgasms found each other and tied themselves together and made them cum harder, sharing the same orgasm, but multiplying its power and making them fuck two more times and cum harder each time before they came one last time as they moved apart and the motion of him rubbing into her nub set off a string of mini-orgasms inside her which triggered a powerful one in him and he poured it inside her one last time not withdrawing until she was done with her orgasms and he pulled out very carefully, trying not to touch her again knowing she would cum again if he did.

In the meantime, Dante came shouting as well and Dean followed, cumming several times, fucking through each orgasm until both he and Dante weren't cumming anymore. They put the bullets on low now and kept them in; liking the sensations they were creating in them vibrating softly inside them so sweetly.

They all now lay there, panting and puddling, needing a moment to come down from their sex and pleasure. No one able to move or speak yet, not coherently at least. They loved it when it ended like this, it meant they had done well and had been done well, if you catch their drift. Damn they loved being with these pheonixes, and now they both belonged to them.

Sam crawled up to Clara, pulling her close, Dean went her other side, Dante on his other side still moaning and happily recovering from being very thoroughly fucked…well, _senseless_.

"We love you, Clara. You are ours now, we claim you as ours." Sam said kissing her softly, touching her face, her eyes gazing into his so full of love it made his heart burst with it. Dean looked on as well.

"We love you, really really love you. You are our lover, our beloved, second only to our husbands and wife. We claim you, you are ours. All ours." Dean said smiling, kissing her cheek softly, touching her all over her torso and face area, especially the lips.

"Not sure about the jealousy stuff you do with them. I don't do jealous." Clara said smiling but shook her head knowing the answer anyway.

"Tough. We will always hate anyone touching you but us and anyone in our bed. You get that with the 'in love' part of the relationship. However, we really don't mind you fucking others as long as we can watch and know who they are, and if they are in our bed for even a brief while. That is okay." Dean kissed her forehead now, "No one gets you but us and those in our bed. No one touches you but us. Anyone hurts you, we will kill them for you. You cheat on us, we will kill you then them." He sighed now and looked her in the eye, "If you want to fuck someone else outside the bed, tell us and we will not make a big deal out of it. Don't say anything, and it becomes one."

He held out a hand to her and she eyed it then shook it. "Deal."

"Good," Dean said and then kissed her lovely lips one more time, "Take that nap now. We aren't going anywhere on you." Clara snugged into Dean's chest and Dante crawled in and snuggled up to Sam's chest. Both gods held their lovers and the pheonixes slept peacefully, safe and secure in the shelter of their gods' arms, a shelter that finally felt like Home.

Clara thought there was now no other place that she would rather be than where she was now. Home is where the heart is and the truth was, her heart was with them, only with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group came in later that day for supper and she gave Dean his pie, kissing his cheek, marveling at how different his skin felt. She also tested the orbit thing and sure enough, it made her wet for them instantly, and she had to smile.

She comped their last meal when they tried to pay for it and let them order their choice of meals for free this time, just because they were her favorites. She owned the restaurant, it was her prerogative to give free meals if she wanted to anyway.

She also noticed how the Winchesters now held the girl between them sharing kisses with her and holding her hands, the way she smiled at them, so full of love and desire mixed together.

So she waited and soon enough Dean went use the bathroom. She waited outside it and touched his arm, clearing her throat nervously. He turned to look at her curiously, his eyes glowed bright green, power in them. She looked away reluctantly and asked, "Can we talk?" Dean looked curious so she led him outside and then she had her say.

"I am a Hunter's kid. My father was killed by a werewolf when I was twelve." She said and he went to speak and she held up a hand for him to wait until she finished. "This whole town knows what you and the others are, Hunters and Angels, and we bide our tongues, keep the secrets, wouldn't betray you all for the world. Hell, you have practically made them Hunters with what you've taught them over the years, at least the older residents who remember the zombie raising thing, minus the actually working cases part, of course."

She suddenly felt another behind her and knew who it was. Sam was here, good, he should hear this too.

"I am explaining something here and I would appreciate it if you would let me speak my piece before you put in your fifty-cent's worth." She said softly and then heard nothing from him. He came to stand before her now, waving the others back inside smiling and nodding it was okay.

"As I was saying, A werewolf killed my Dad when I was twelve and I know, like all the older residents know exactly what you are and what you for us. You are Hunters, like my Dad, like my Mom was before…he died. You taught the whole town to be Hunters without the hunting part. You have angels living there with you and we don't care and we damn sure would never tell anyone. You protect us and we trust you for that, you've earned it." She paused then continued. They weren't going to interrupt after all. Good men.

"In his journal, he mentions a legend, a prophesy that a spirit told him and made him swear to never tell another soul and so he didn't. Mom locked that journal away until the day she died and then I got it out and read it." She eyed the men now with a sly smile. "The prophesy states that Sex gods with rise from those of noble blood and who made the ultimate sacrifice, whose souls remained pure though Hell itself sought to destroy them. It speaks of soul-mates born in the wrong forms and powers given in love by a Holy One. It says these beings will become the Sex gods, gods of Love of all kinds and they will carry power around them, pulling others to them with it. They will bring the good parts out of the bad ones, and protect the Warriors of Good and the Fighters of Evil. They will bring life to the Immortal Huntresses of Heart, Mind, and Soul, who will be Huntress goddesses that will become the protectors of Hunters and Warriors of God, of Innocents, guiding souls for those who fight Evil in all its forms."

"They will bring together Fire and Ice and claim it as their own, uniting that which is separate and making it one through them. they will usher in the new Age of the gods, and stand between the world and creation , and the evil that seeks to destroy it. They will be in charge of the Earth, with Heaven at their sides." She paused here and approached them now, getting quieter.

"They will be fair, and of green and mixed eyes, they will come with love not force, and they will save the World. They will bear the name of a gun, the weapon they will be." She paused again, and said, "There was a symbol there, and every one of your friends and loved one have it, right behind their right ears. Like my Dad did when he died, the spirit burned it there as it finished it oracle. I was born with it too. See?" She lifted up her hair and showed them her right ear, and there it was, their mark of ownership. They eyed her in wonder.

"Those babies Mrs. Singer carried were not hers, they were yours, hidden in human flesh and bone from those that would hurt them. A good idea actually. You carried them the first part of the pregnancy, I saw it but said nothing, I felt you get pregnant and I felt you grow with them. I felt your loss when they transferred to her. They spoke to me in my sleep, telling me to come to you and show myself to you." she smiled gently at the men again, such wonderful gods they were.

"I want to know, I have to know, Winchester is the name of a gun, your name. You have power I can feel it. You bore those blessed Huntresses. You protect us and the world. You were tested and sent to Hell, and still came back good souls, both of you. You are of nobility, you are Hunters. You have marked those you love and own with this mark, the Sex gods' mark. The description fits too." She stood there and smiled, "Are you the Sex gods? Be honest. I am owned by you from before you were born and thus will not betray you, my gods. I just want to know the truth. Are you these Sex gods?" She waited nervously for their answers.

"Yes, we are." Dean admitted, and added, "I would love to read this prophecy for myself, if that's okay. Didn't know there was one specifically about us like that." He sighed, "It explains a lot, Sammy. Think they knew about it?" He meant Lucifer and Azazel of course.

"Doubt it or they would have picked someone else for their painfully horrible plans for us." Sam said but added, "I'd like to see the prophecy too."

"Clara and Dante? Fire and Ice? You mean we brought them together and a prophesy foretold it? I'm not changing my mind though, I love them both dearly and have no intention of letting them go ever but it's just weird that it was foretold, freaky really." Dean said muttering and then looked at her.

She had a question. "Can I join your bed? Will you collect me to you as you did the others?" She bit her lip now, terrific it sounded like she was blackmailing them, let's piss off your gods on first meeting, smooth. "I won't tell anyone about you. I just want to…well, join you in bed, with the others, like me that own, with the mark." She blushed furiously now, "Crap."

Sam nodded, Dean did the same thing when it came to awkward moments. He knew she wasn't blackmailing them in any way. She just wanted them to be with her the way they were with the others.

"I was born loving you, in love with you. I was promised to you from birth you see. I have never…done that with anyone, not even kissed. I was supposed to wait for you. I was told I would love you on sight and you would claim me when you found me, that love binding me to you for eternity." She blushed again. "I guess that means I sleep with you, I become your immortal servant for all eternity, like the others. No ancient vow required."

"Who told you this? You said they spoke to you in your sleep." Sam asked curious.

"Joshua, he said his name was Joshua and he came to me with a message from God. He was this short black man, with a wrinkled face, soft voice, kind eyes, and graying hair. He wore a white suit and smelled like flowers and fresh cut grass." She smiled at the memory of the kind black man in her dreams, "He said God loved me and he loved you gods too. He said you were his children, but not like the angels, more like his real children. Spending time in Heaven as soul-mates, reborn as soul-mates until the time came for you to become the gods you were destined to be. The gods I was to wait for to love and serve." She smiled, "He was a nice man, that angel, he made me feel…peaceful."

"I also dreamed of you two at different times. You, Sam, were being sucked at by this thing in black robes and I heard a voice shout, "Sammy!". I also dreamed of you, Dean, driving a black car and rushing into a room, grabbing Sam and there was person on the ceiling on fire, bleeding. I felt your pain and wanted to help but I didn't know who you were then, you see. I dreamed of you, Sam, dying in his arms, bleeding, and then a woman in the middle of some roads by this tower thing, you, Dean, were kissing her but it didn't look like you were enjoying it. Then I also saw Dean on the ground, being torn at and dying, I heard growling." She waited because it looked like Dean wanted to speak now. She waited.

"I didn't enjoy it, I was selling my soul to a crossroads demon to bring Sam back to life after some guy stabbed him in the back." He sighed, "What else did you dream?" He really wanted to know how much this woman knew of them from her dreams.

"I dreamed you were apart and I felt the weakness in your bond and wanted to fix it but couldn't. I dreamed of a glowing floor and a bloody knife in a convent, you two held onto each other in fear, staring at the floor. I dreamed of rings on a wall and Sam, not being Sam, he felt wrong, he felt like, well, like the devil had possessed him, excuse my French." She looked unhappy now. Her eyes tearing up and she turned to see the others standing with the gods now, leaning into them, holding their hands. All their eyes full of tears too. "I saw you, Sam, the devil-Sam, pounding Dean into the car with your fists, him pleading you were in there, and there was nothing I could do but try to get Sam's attention in there, I felt him in there screaming for the devil to stop. So I did what I learned from Dad, I used the lid on the little ashtray to reflect light to Sam inside, but I couldn't make it very bright, there was a toy stuck in it, and it would close enough to give a good light beam to signal Sam to get out and stop the devil from hurting you, hurting him."

"Sam, I saw you backup, and toss the rings to ground, and there was a hole there. I screamed for you not to but you jumped in and this other guy went with you, then the hole closed and Dean was bleeding and crying by the wheel and he crawled by the hole, and I couldn't comfort you at all. I tried to touch you but my hand passed through you. I dreamed of Sam under a streetlight, eyes empty. I dreamt of you, Dean, sad and alone at a table, crying yourself to sleep calling for 'Sammy.' I dreamt about a place of fire and pain and a soul, shining bright, being abused but never losing its glow, it kept crying out a name, and 'I love you.' It was your name, Dean, the soul was calling for you, and that kept its light pure so that the creatures couldn't destroy it, though I felt when it broke and its pain was unbearable. They couldn't destroy it. I dreamt of a man with blue eyes with his hand in Sam's chest and saying his soul was gone, and I remember trying to tell you where it was and you couldn't hear me, and I cried so much for that, my heart broke because I couldn't help you and get it myself." She touched Sam's cheek and kissed it, "I wanted to save you, Sam, so much!"

"I dreamt of a leprechaun taking me to that place of fire and pain and seeing a man in black. He talked to the leprechaun then the leprechaun left. The man in black was talking to me then as I stood before that place and tried to figure out how to get that soul out for you. I remember him telling me to go touch it and bring it out, to let my love for you make it so. I went in and got…hurt." She pulled up her shirt and they saw claw marks down her back, wide and deep, black as night and they smelled of…sulfur." She bowed her head and cried but continued, "The creature attacked me, clawing at me and it hurt so much! I got to the soul and gathered it to me and cried on it. It glowed brighter then and some of the wounds were gone. Then it clawed me some more" She pulled up her hair, there were black claw marks across her neck like something had tried to rip her head off, there were indentation where the claws had found purchase with flesh gouged out. "I got out crying and bleeding. The man opened this black bag and I put the soul into it and begged him to fix you, Sam. To heal you."

"He said he would try all he could and touched my wounds and then they became like this permanently. I smell of that place there and I hate it but I love too. I loved that soul that I had saved and prayed it would be okay." She sighed now. "I saw werewolves and you two laying by a tree, bleeding and dying, like my Dad did. I screamed for you to hang on and for a second you looked at me, really saw me, you said my name! You smiled and said you would hang in there. Then there was this man, an angel with soft brown hair and brown eyes, he touched you and you glowed. You stood up and you were alive somehow and my heart rejoiced then broke, because you couldn't see me anymore and you…forgot you had seen me. You didn't…know me anymore." She smiled through her tears now, bowing at their feet. Weeping out her joy at finally finding them, for the pain they went through, and for the deep abiding love she felt for them.

They both broke and went to their knees. They held her while she cried and popped her to their room, where she broke again and later smiled sadly. "I know I am scarred and I know I'm not attractive because of the…marks on me." She got quiet and stared at the floor, knowing they wouldn't want her this way but loving them so much, and wanting them to want her so much it was killing a piece of her think they didn't. "I'm yours. Always have been, even before I knew you. I tried to save you, Sam, I really did. I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I'm sorry I got…so ugly on you."

Sam had enough and he pulled her face to look at him, eyes glowing brightly with love and admiration for her, such a strong soul, such a powerful soul to love him enough to save him that way. Twice!

"You hold on there! First of all, you are not ugly and those scars were done for me, saving me, so I will not hear you say they make you ugly ever again. You will be proud of them, especially for us. You doing that light thing? You saved Dean and damn woman you brought me out of it enough to jump in and stop Lucifer from destroying the world and my family. When you went into that cage and got my soul out? When you got clawed up? You got my soul for me and made me whole again, you saved me again! Your tears allowed my soul to be strong enough to heal and be me again. Without them I would never had been a strong enough soul to even be able to heal, damn woman, you healed me in the cage with those tears more than anything up here ever did!" Sam held her tight and kissed her softly.

"We didn't mean to forget you that day with the werewolves, we really didn't. You kept us alive long enough for Gabriel to make us gods. Yes, Gabriel the Archangel, also had trickster god power which he passed on to us. He lives here with us, you will meet him later, the blue eyed man, too. That's Cas, he's an Archangel too." Sam continued, "You're being an idiot." He said this not unkindly, kissing her face, wiping tears away, fingertips removing her shirt, reveal the jagged black claw mark down her back and across her neck, kissing them, caressing them, letting her know he found them beautiful, that he found her beautiful. "Every bit of really bad shit we went through, you saw it and you mourned for us, you cried for us, and you tried to save us every damn time, even when you failed to over and over, even when you were mauled and abused, and yes, even when you knew it would break your heart, you still tried to save us, to help us, to heal us, and yes, so much more importantly, you loved us…We're yours, Gena, yours, you can be ours. Just say you will and it will be so." Sam pulled her in for a kiss and then let Dean do the same.

"Thank you for saving Sam, for saving me, for getting us where we are today. Without you, we would never have got here. Don't you see? You saved us, We are gods because of you." Dean leaned and kissed her again. "Be ours, our immortal servant, our immortal love. Like our mates, you will be our mate as well. Be ours and we will be yours for all eternity."

"Yes, I am yours. Always yours." She wasn't crying now and damned if she didn't look younger now, closer to Sam's age now. She glowed now and she was…beautiful, just beautiful.

They laid her on the bed, their mouths and hands mapping out every inch of her flesh, making her tremble under their touch. Then she was laid on her stomach and her hair pulled up. The gods worshiped those scars, not ugly anymore but badges of honor, badges of her love for them. they spent a long time kissing those scars, until she no longer flinched, or winced, or tried to hide them with her hair or even roll over so they wouldn't be offended by them, which they could never be offended by such badges of honor and love, showing what she had done for them, out of love and the desperate need to help the people she had never met but loved anyway.

When she was moaning and writhing now under their ministrations, they let her roll over and made love to her with their mouth and hands, making her moan, "I love you, I love you, I love you "over and over, until they put on a condom and pushed into her, and made slow and gently love to her before gradually speeding up their tempo. She used a hand to stroke Dean while Sam made love to her, She stroked Sam while Dean made love to her, She began to glow now, a bright heavenly glow, and she begged them not to stop and to make love to her again, please? So they did, using hands and mouths to bring her and their bodies inside her to make her theirs forever. This woman set aside for them, and promised to them, who suffered with them and was hurt for them over and over, and in the end, this woman who had saved them in the end and made them gods for all eternity.

When they had made love several times, her on top and the bottom at other times, the glow faded and she was changed, she still looked like her but her skin was flawless but the scars were still there. She had lost almost twenty years off her age and yet she magically seemed like still…herself. She glowed slightly and her eyes were softly glowing but barely perceptible to the naked human eye, the supernatural though would definitely notice. She was a little taller, a little thinner, not that her body had been bad to begin with mind you, but now it was like the …perfect body most men dream about by never find on a real woman. Her hair was lighter but still held most of its original color. In short, she was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen and she was theirs for all eternity.

"What's your full name, Gena?" Sam asked. If they were going to be her mates, they needed to know her name at least.

"Euphegena Colt." She said, sitting between them and smiling , caressing their hands with her fingertips. "I am, or was 45, and I own that restaurant you like to visit. I was born in Lawrence, Kansas and moved here after my Dad died. I went to Stanford, was a lawyer got tired of helping scumbags and used my life savings to open a restaurant." She said sadly, "Once Mom passed when I was 23, in a fire, and I guess I just let myself stay here, I felt like I was waiting on something or someone. I suppose in a way, I was." She looked up at them with smiling eyes, "I was waiting for you two."

The boys were shocked at all the coincidences and looked at her in wonder. She was born where they were, she attended Sam's school, She was a lawyer, just like Sam was going to be. Her mom died in a fire at 23 and Sam got his powers at 23. She had been waiting for them after all. Their lives had been so closely mirrored and tied to theirs that she was perfect woman for them. Like all the others but only more so.

They hoped the others loved her too. She would be with them now and forever, their mate, their lover, and most of all, cherished for all time, like she was destined to be by them for all eternity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually they popped back to the restaurant and she went back to work, helping her staff since they were short of help right now. They ate lunch and then kissed her goodbye and made her promise to move out of the small apartment above the restaurant and into Bobby's the next day. They assured her that Bobby wouldn't mind at all. In fact, they insisted that she tell him exactly what she had told them, the dreams, the destiny the angel stuff, and all about her life.

Once Bobby heard it he would be as grateful as the gods were to her, and not find her scars ugly at all. In fact, if anyone dared treat her like she was ugly to them, they would change their gender and give them every damn STD in existence and a few they would get creative and create some then give them to that person, preferably of the painful and death inducing variety, or they would just smite their asses on the spot and call it a day. The gods were opting for option B. Winchesters usually followed plan B, it hurt more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that night, the gods sat everyone down and Gena told them her story, dreams and all and showed them her scars, shyly but not flinching anymore. The gods had said they were beautiful and she trusted their judgments. If they said they were beautiful then they were, the gods would never hurt her with such lies, they loved her.

Several hours later, Gena found herself hugged by a very grateful Bobby who cried as he held her and told her she had to stay here forever; she had more than earned that right.

Ellen hugged her as well, grateful for her sons and as a result her babies, and that they were gods. All because of her and her love for two men she had never met before.

The angels hugged her, and she hugged Castiel and Gabriel especially hard, they were in her dreams and they had tried to help the boys. She especially loved Gabriel best since he had saved the boys by making them gods in the end, and saving the world in the process.

The other hunters thanked her for saving Sam the way she did and praised her bravery for going into the cage and bearing that torture to save Sam, who they loved dearly, and in the process, saved Dean. Because they always came together in any equation. You couldn't kill Dean without killing Sam. You couldn't love Sam without loving Dean, not really anyway. You couldn't fight against or with Sam without getting Dean attached to it. What you did to one brother, you did to the other as well. So by saving Sam, one would have save Dean, too. And so she had saved them both.

There was downside the others knew as well, and it was why she seemed so broken at times, so fragile at times, and yes, even so shy at times.

When those boys were broken or hurt, every damn time, she was hurt and broken too. Every damn time. The only difference was they had each other and loved ones to help them heal it all and she had no one, thus she was still broken and still very hurt. They all resolved to change that. They would be there for her as they were for the boys. They would love her, they would support her, they would put her back together where she was broken, and, most of all, they would heal her. The way she deserved to be and they would do it with love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, Gena was a surprise wasn't she? Those scars she carries for Sam are nasty things, makes one happy the gods turned Lucifer into dust before.

Please review if you like. Please don't flame.

Yes, it is Wincest and very smutty PWP at times. There is a terrific plot in there somewhere too trust me, I also fit a plot in there somewhere, there's just lots of sex too.

The Winchester Sex gods command me to write it and damned if I have to obey every time they do!


	46. A New Pantheon

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**Chapter Alert!**** This chapter holds some pretty violent beating scenes and rape of sorts, so please be warned, Kali brings out the worst in our boys. Can you blame them?**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: This is a flashback chapter of when they enslaved Kali to them, it is only mentioned briefly in the last chapter so I decided to expand on it, explain how it happened.

Seriously, Kali showing up at the gods' place, she must have a really good reason for it.

I'm looking forward to her pain.

_(This will cover how the other gods joined the Pantheon of our Sex gods and their children. I may do it chapter by chapter, and have one chapter per god or something, not sure. One thing I am sure of, I am going to begin with the enslavement of Kali, since that is something I just have to see. _

_I bet it's going to be painful, don't you?)_

iXxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Flashback)

It was dawn and the sun had just begun to stretch its bright light over the yard, illuminating little but creating jagged shadows along the ground as it rose. The Sex gods sat there on the porch with Gabriel and the angels, holding their daughters and sipping milkshakes, and cooing like idiots to the babies, whispering back to them as they spoke in their heads to their parents and the angel beside them.

The boys were working their powers and letting their daughter decide what to do with them right then when they felt it, a powerful entity coming and…it was really fucking close too. They called the angels to them and ordered them to take the babies to their nursery and guard them like Hell was hovering over their heads, which for all intensive purposes it could be if this was the new king of Hell or some other shit stupid enough to show up here. Maybe Evil got suicidal? It never was very bright to begin with after all.

Gabriel and the gods went to where the power felt strongest and there stood the last _fucking _being on Earth they had ever hoped to see. Two thoughts hit their heads right then, one, Kill the bitch!, and two, no way that evil backstabbing _bitch_ was taking Gabriel from them, no way in _hell,_ they'd kill her first. Yeah, they were back to killing again. The bitch inspired it more than Ruby and Meg combined ever _could_ have.

Then they had another thought, a worse thought. Seriously, she had the nerve to show up here, now? Was she the new king…er, Queen of Hell, so to speak. They would kill her if she was, that throne could fucking _stay_ empty if they had their way. Hell, they would kill any evil stupid enough to entertain the idea of taking that throne; even a _faint_ hope for it would make them kill you. Sure, Michael had said it would be taken eventually and more demons would come but they were damn sure going to try to keep biting that little bit of truth in the bud until it became a lie.

They were still Winchesters and demons were the bane of their existence, so they were going to meddle, what else was new? Hell was fucking going to _stay_ empty of a ruler if they had to turn that throne to powder and eradicate every demon before they ever left it. Hell, they were already monitoring every crossroad in the world to be sure to kill any demon _stupid _enough to even attempt a deal to get someone to sell their souls. Nah, that was _not_ happening ever again, _they were going to make sure of it!_

Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

The _bitch_ on their doorstep. I mean the entrance to the yard, across the street from it actually, they had extended their mark's protection further not wanting to take any chances.

"Bitch." Dean smiled coldly at her, hands itching to kill her.

"I have a name, god boy." Kali sneered and groaned, "Sorry, habit. I mean my lord." She didn't sound like she meant it.

"Yeah, it's Bitch." Dean smirked, Gabriel loaning him his blade. The real one. He wanted her to feel it stab into her chest, see how she liked it!

"It's Kali. Destroyer of Worlds." She said in annoyance, unable to stay humble longer than a second apparently.

"No, it's Bitch. Bitchiest of all Bitches." Sam said coming up with Michael's sword as well.

Yeah, she was toast and they were gonna burn her to ground.

She bowed now, naked and neck bared, in broad daylight. "I am here to beg forgiveness for my past transgressions and make amends to you for them. I wish to join your pantheon of gods. It's that or be toasted by God apparently. He isn't giving me a choice here."

Wow, _could they say how much they really didn't fucking care at the moment? _Hell, they were cheering God on right now to just _fry_ the bitch. They could have several really fantastic orgasms from just watching her die that way, it would be better than sex any day.

So they said nothing and waited. Several minutes later and several cruel prayers for him to please smite her ass if he liked them at all, she was still there, very much alive and annoying the _crap_ out of them by merely existing.

"What would you do to make amends, bitch?" Gabriel stepped up to ask. Yeah, he preferred bitch too. He had loved Kali and she had tried to kill him and his friends, not to mention made it possible for Lucifer to kill him in the end, so, yeah, bitch fit. His heart hurt at the sight of her. He had really loved her, almost as much as he now loved these gods at his side. _Almost._

Both gods shot her a jealous look. He knew why they were upset. He went to each and kissed them long and deep now, his body hitting theirs and promising love. "I'm yours, not hers anymore. Not leaving you for her, may kill her but never leave you for her. I love you, I love you, only you, babies, and the others of course. Not going to dump you for her. I don't want her anymore. I don't. Please believe me, I love you!" He pleaded. They were worried he would go back to her. Forgive her, and leave them, breaking their hearts.

Both gods felt tears shimmering in their eyes now. "Don't leave, not for this _bitch_. No, no leaving, love you too much to let you leave us. You _promised_ not to!"

"Keeping it, never leaving you. However, I have an idea." Gabriel whispered it through their heads with the mark and they stood for a moment considering it. It had merit and it would be just cruel enough to satisfy this rage inside them at the multi-armed goddess.

They were silent a moment and then handed the blades to Gabriel, who stayed where he was waiting to see if they liked his idea.

"Kali, what would you do to join us?" Dean purred coldly, rage still simmering in his eyes. He approached her and yanked her hair hard, making her look up fearfully. Dark power surrounded him now, killing power.

"Anything. Anything you want, my Lord." She whimpered, he could kill her with a thought right now so she was being careful to keep _that_ thought away. She knew they hated her and she knew this was going to hurt her. She also knew this was her only choice and she would do whatever they wanted, as long as she could live.

"Take the mark, right now?" Dean said and chuckled, "Just so you can come in and we can show you how you will have to earn the right to join us. We haven't even _started_ to yet." He was going to make this mark hurt!

"Yes." She pulled her hair up and bent her neck to make it easier for them to reach. She went to stand but they vetoed that real quick. They liked her all submissive and naked and in _that_ position, it was a good look for her, and they liked her there. Dean reached to touch her there and Sam put a hand over his, then branded her ass like a steer, smoke pouring from it as they etched it into that skin as painfully as they could.

She whimpered some more but stayed where she was. Shaking now.

"Crawl with us, bitch. That is your name now. Say it." Sam said yanking her hair up, hard as he could without it coming out. "_Say your name._"

"Bitch. I am Bitch." Kali moaned and cried. She knew this was going to be a painful process. She had earned this when she had done what she did to them at that motor lodge. She was just glad she wasn't dead already.

"Good." Dean said taking her hair in his hand like a leash and pulling her along. "Crawl with us, don't stand." Kali obeyed instantly, the pain in her head was excruciating and she had a feeling this was just the beginning.

Soon they were upstairs and she was bound with shackles, gag, and a blindfold. She tried to hear where she was and couldn't figure that part out yet.

"First, the rules. You will be like this for several days, until we release you. You do not cum or fuck unless we say so. You do not stop if we do order you to. Understand so far?" Dean asked and whispered hatefully, "Just nod if you agree."

She nodded.

"You don't touch anyone unless we let you. You don't speak, you don't move, and you don't look up from the floor without permission. You don't _touch_ Gabriel or look at him or _speak_ to him or we will _kill _you on the spot. You don't approach the others downstairs or our loved ones up here without our say so. You especially go near our _children_ without permission and we will _erase _you from Existence." Dean leaned in again and whispered coldly, daring her to argue with his demands. "You won't be _missed_, trust me."

"Are we clear so far?" He asked now. A whip with spikes was in his hands now.

"Yes, my lord." She cringed. Yes, they were going to make her _hurt_.

"You do what we say, whenever we say to do it. Don't hesitate, don't ask or question the reasons. _You just fucking do it!_ Is that _clear_?" Dean asked and caressed the spikes, so sharp and deadly.

"Yes, my lord." She said softly, frightened.

"Use your powers against us, or anyone here without our permission, and we will _end _you, got that? No matter what we do, you use them at any point, we _kill_ you." Dean said, letting the whip caress that skin, so smooth, so tanned, so sexy, and so fuckable. Yeah, he was going to fuck her. She was going to be owned, so much more than Michael ever thought to be. They were taking her will this time; no way she got to keep that. She could hurt them if they didn't.

"Yes, my lords." She said and hung her head. Damn this _was _going to hurt!

"Here's the plan. It's simple. We put you through as much pain as we can think of and then when we feel it is enough, we will show you how good it feels to be in our bed. Then we add you to the Pantheon. Do you agree to this, bitch?" Dean said, and she nodded, gulping. How much abuse were they thinking?

"_A lot_, bitch, gonna hurt you _a lot_." Dean promised. "You ready to begin, bitch?" He was ready to start breaking her in now.

"Yes, my lord." She said, and whimpered in fear.

"Call us Master, we like that better." Dean said softly, getting hard already from the anticipation of what was to come. Speaking of cum, he had plans for that sweet ass of hers, painful ones.

"Master. My Masters." Kali whispered feeling the power build and knowing what was happening.

"Will you be our slave? Have us own you, heart and soul? Serve us with all your will, deny us nothing? Give us your will, your power, and you, all of you, to own, to use, to control, and never think to escape us?" Sam whispered and she nodded. "You have to want it with _all_ your being, bitch. Do you?"

She knew her choices, death or _this_, owned and forever doomed to serve these gods as their perfectly will-less slave for all eternity.

Enslavement seemed really attractive, once she got them past the pain part of the initiation. She suspected they were worth that in bed. Yeah, she would join their bed but she would have take their rage and hate first. It was a necessity.

"Yes, Master, I want you to own me completely." She said and found she meant every word, surprised at that fact.

"No one touches you, no one gets you, no one sees you this way unless we allow it. You will be with no one but me, and if you do, the bond will kill you. You know the way it works." Sam said, "You have no will of your own but what we will of you, no desires but to please us and do as we order. We do not share our slaves, bitch, do you agree? Are you our slave now? My slave actually." Sam said touching her skin, eyeing that body and moaning softly. Yeah, he wanted her, who wouldn't? He had wanted her when he first saw her in the motor lodge sipping a drink. It didn't mean he wasn't going to hurt her though.

"Gabriel, you okay with this?" Sam asked, the man had loved her once after all. Maybe them doing this would hurt him, too. They never wanted to hurt him.

"Do it. I want you to do whatever you want with her. I could care less about the bitch now." Gabriel said coldly. Kali gasped as she felt her heart break at his words. She hadn't expected that feeling in her chest. She had not known that part of her still loved him and that he would be here with them. Fuck that hurt! She had killed the love he had felt for her, such a deep and strong love.

"I'm so sorry, Loki. I am sorry I hurt you. I love you still. I'm sorry." A tear escaped her blindfold and they removed it to find her sobbing, heart break in her eyes. They had seen it enough to know it by sight. She had loved him and him saying that had broken her heart, like she had broken his. Good, she deserved to know how it felt.

Gabriel eyed her now, eyes moist from her words. Angry as hell still. "Don't say my name. Don't look at me and sure as don't ever speak to me again, at least not for a while." He wiped the wetness from his eyes with a rough swipe and his eyes hardened, "You lost that right when you tried to kill me and them." He said bitterly now, "I _hate_ you, bitch, I will never say your name, your _real_ name again, I never want you to _speak_ to me or _look_ at me _again_, until I want you to, maybe." He approached her now and growled, eyes glowing, "You approach me to mutter anything or do anything, I will _kill_ you with my sword in the spot. You _bitch_! I _saved_ you and told you I _love_d you and wanted to take you away to a safe place. You _laughed_ at me and you left, _you fucking left me_! Without a backward glance or 'I need more time.' Nothing. You smirked as you broke my heart, after we saved your _sorry_ ass from Lucifer, and you smiled, _you fucking smiled!,_ when you _did_ it." He held up the sword to her throat but stopped right above the skin, "I hope they show you how it feels to know real pain. Sadly, no amount of pain they inflict will ever match the pain you caused me, and them. So feel lucky I don't _end_ you right now, right here!"

He turned to them and sighed, trembling with rage now. "I can't stay here. I'm sorry, so sorry. I'll be downstairs. If I stay, I _will_ kill her. I won't be able to stop myself. Keep her away from me, Sam. I don't want her anywhere near me." He approached Sam and hugged him, let Sam enfold him in his arms and kiss away his tears of rage. "I love you and I know why you're doing this but.." Gabriel paused here to look down at his sword now, shining brightly with power. "I can't help just wanting her dead." Then he left and sat on the Impala, letting the grace inside her soothe him as nothing ever could but her. He really loved this car, too.

"I hate her." He whispered but cried anyway. Why did she have to show up here? Why? Even he knew the words he said sounded fake. "I don't love her anymore and she can't hurt me anymore."

The words felt like a lie, a necessary lie, but a _lie_ all the same.

Cas was beside him now, kissing him on the cheek and pulling him into his arms. "Shh, don't cry, baby. I love you now, they love you now. Forget that _bitch_." Yeah, Cas hated her for hurting his mate and for all of it. But most of all, because a _really_ small and quiet part of Gabriel that still loved that _bitch _and Cas hated her for having even that small piece of him, a piece he would never own but that she could use to hurt him anytime she wanted to.

He hoped they broke her and broke her completely. It was the least she deserved.

He would have just killed her if he had been them.

"I love you, Cas. Don't leave me over this. I don't really love her anymore, I swear!" Gabriel held him tight now.

"Yes, you do, at least a little." Cas said making him look up at him and kissing him softly reassuring him that it didn't matter, he was his. "But she doesn't get you. You love us more. So we will not acknowledge her again."

He was never saying her name again. 'Bitch' sounded good, it really did. He'd carve it into her himself with his sword later, just to remind her that it was her name now. _He'd enjoy it too_.

"Cas?" Gabriel asked and Cas looked over at him. Gabriel pulled him down on top of him, flat on the hood now, naked and soft bodies touching.

"Do you love me?" Gabriel asked softly, hands caressing his lover's face, tracing those lips and gazing into those blue eyes.

"Yes, I do." Cas said softly, smiling under those touches. He loved Gabriel touching him.

"Then make love to me, right here, right now. Make me forget her, make it all go away. Erase that part of me that loves her, please?" Gabriel needed this and only Cas could do this to him so completely. Cas was the other half of his angelic soul. He loved him.

"Yes, baby. I'll do that." Cas said and kissed him now. Their bodies found friction, groins touched. They moaned softly and then Cas entered him and did as he was asked. He took away his pain and rage. He made love to him, taking the time to make it last and fill them both up with the love they shared for each other.

They moaned and arched into each other. They kissed hungrily and desperately at times. They made love and in the middle of it all, in the middle of their joining, during one of their many intense orgasms, that little part that still loved her, that let her hurt him, died, a burnt up piece of nothing, destroyed by their love for each other and their mutual wish to erase her from his heart forever.

Gabriel was his completely now, theirs completely. She had no hold over his heart anymore.

_She didn't get him_.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kali was nodding eagerly and Sam smiled now.

"I'm yours. All yours. Your slave for all time. I will bend to you and obey you. None other but you two. I give my sacred vow as a god to do this, to make you my master over me for all eternity." She bent her head and waited for their verdict.

"Then you are ours now. We own you completely." Sam said, feeling the slave/master bond form and solidify. She was his now. No longer a god and yet still a god. Mostly, she was now their very owned slave with no will of her own but theirs. They liked it that way.

"Who do you belong to?" Dean had to ask, pulling her hair and forcing her to look at them.

"You, just you two. Well, him, but I get the feeling that makes me belong to you now, too." She said softly, she wasn't wrong.

"What's your name, Slave?" Sam asked, checking to see if she had gotten the point earlier.

"Bitch. My name is Bitch." She said softly, Kali forgotten now, not her name, not if they didn't want it to be. They had named her Bitch and that is who she was now. Cool and calm clarity filled her now. She awaited their will for her patiently, knowing it was all she would ever want now and not remembering it the way it was for her before. This felt like it was all there was for her, this desire to please her master in all things and never for herself, not anymore. She couldn't recall those desires for herself anymore, just the desire for his.

"It's time, Slave." Sam put the blind fold back on and the gag back in, but not to cruelly. They had done their part, they owned her. Now they were going to bring her pain, until they were satisfied that they didn't want to do it anymore.

They took turns whipping her back and legs, the spikes ripping into her soft skin, but true to her word, she never let out a sound but a whimper of pain once in a while. Once she was bleeding freely, Dean fixed the shackles so she was on all fours. He lubed up with her blood and took her, easing in and then working her hard, taking her quickly in the ass, fucking it slowly so it felt good and not hurt too much. He wanted to break her in, not break her completely. There was difference.

He worked her with his finger reaching under to her groin, rolling and pinching her nub, thrusting fingers into her in rhythm with his dick in her ass. They both came hard from it and then Sam did it as well, but using a toy, a shaft shaped thing. He fucked that tight ass as he fucked her other part with the thing. Soon they were lost in the rhythm of it and came shouting and fucked through several orgasms until they were spent. Well, Sam shouted, she just moaned loudly into her gag and threw her head back as she came repeatedly. Then they had an idea.

They took her outside bleeding and naked. They created a pole in a secluded portion of the yard. They tied her to it, ass out to fuck whenever they wanted and her arms secured above her. They removed her blindfold but not the gag.

"You will stay out here during the day. We will whip you or whatever we want. Then we will fuck you until we decide not to. We may do other…things but you will let us. Right?" Sam said and whispered, "Nod if you agree, slave."

She nodded, eyes on their shafts wanting them.

The gods caught the look and smiled, shrugging they untied her and let her kneel in front of them, staying where she was not moving, licking her lips. They approached her and Dean went first. "Suck me off, Bitch. Drink it or I will hurt you."

Kali took him into her mouth and worked him with her tongue and lips, using her hand to stroke him as she sucked.

"Oh, baby. You suck good, bitch. I …oh, gah! So good at this…gonna…" He fought the urge to come while his hand pushed him deeper to the base of her throat, forcing her to relax it to allow him to do that deep. "Gonna make you do this every time before we fuck you now, bitch.. gah, you suck a good dick…gonna make you..oh, damn that feels soo, ahhh, good." He was thrusting now, fucking that hot mouth hard now, "My cum slave, bitch…oh, yeah, harder, stroke harder!" She did and he came with a shout, head back and body arching into her mouth, her swallowing him down with a smile.

Then Sam came to her and she did the same with him.

"Oh, bitch, suck that shaft. Such a good whore you are, gonna fuck you later, whore. Would you like that, bitch?" Sam moaned, so close to cumming it wasn't funny but wanting to humiliate her more first.

She nodded and he had to ask, to make her realize just how he was going to fuck her. "Gonna fuck that ass of yours, that hot ass of yours, not the other way. You'd enjoy that too much. Not ready to make you enjoy it that much yet, still wanna hurt you. You're my bitch now, aren't you?"

She nodded enthusiastically and he smiled "Make me cum, bitch. Swallow it all, cum slave." She went back to sucking him and soon he came as well, deep into her throat, impaling her as he shot it straight in, moaning hotly as he did, head back. Damn she gave good head! He could learn to like this one, a lot.

Then they tied her to pole like before and whipped her bloody. They left her there for a bit to eat supper and spend time with the others and then whipped her again. Then they drove her to knees and fucked her ass again, taking turns until they were spent, working her body through her own orgasms as they came inside her. Then they popped her to the shower and washed her off softly, kissing her body, having her suck them hard and fucking her ass again in turns, watching her body arch beneath them so beautifully as she came hard for them over and over. They caressed her ass and healed it every time, so she wouldn't hurt from them taking her this way. Her ass was good to fuck, so tight and ready for them every time now. Her mouth so eager to suck them whenever they wanted her to.

They laid her down on a bed in the corner of the room and chained her there, removed the gag, and covered her up for the night, kissing a cheek in turns, telling her what a good slave she had been.

Then they had their orgy and she watched in lust, wanting to join but knowing it was not time yet. She hadn't felt enough pain yet.

Then they took her outside the next day, it was raining hard, and it was cold. They knew as a god it wouldn't make her sick so it didn't matter what the weather was like. They whipped her raw, lubed her up with blood, fucked her willing ass after she sucked them hard time after time, her talented mouth bringing them such power and pleasure only to find more pleasure in her ass, so tight and ready, so owned by them, so perfect for them to fuck and watch writhing in pleasure beneath them.

Days passed this way, whipping, sucking, fucking. Then a strange thing happened, they began to do small touches to her at odd moments, kissing her softly for no reason. They removed the gag now but lowered her to sit on a blanket and cushions now, allowing her a blanket to cover her, lovingly tucking it around her when they left to do something. They fixed it so her arms were lower at these times, below her shoulder level. Eventually ropes were gone, shackles were gone. She stayed there willingly until they came for her. She let them whip her, and she even came sometimes from it, they gave in a few times to her begging them to whip her to make her cum as well.

She crawled to them as they knelt before her, sucking them off with whimpers of pleasure and soft moans. She moaned with ecstasy as they used her blood to lube up and relaxed instantly so they could thrust in and fuck her ass repeated, sometimes gently and sometimes bordering on pain, but all the time, loving the feel of them in her fucking her ass so completely, stretching her every time, treading that line between pleasure and pain they had shown her was there and that she now loved to tread.

They would shower with her, clean her off lovingly now, pushing her to cold wall, and let their mouths and fingers eat her out until she came clawing and screaming at how damn good it felt and how much she was gonna cum for them. She shouted and came as they made sure to repeat this often now, even when she was outside, laying her with her legs wide for them, eating her like she was their favorite dessert. Then they would lay her in her own bed, without chains, and have their sex and tender moments with the others and left her crying for it too. She wanted that too. They had claimed her, abused her, loved her body, and owned her but they had yet to go there for her.

They had said it would come after the pain. She just wondered when that would be. It was pain enough knowing they didn't want her there. She lay there staring at the wall and felt a warm sensation fill her heart, one she had once known and she cried hard now.

She had fallen in love with them. The men who hated her so. She was in love with them and owned by them.

Now she wished they had just killed her outside the gate. Damned if she didn't.

They heard her crying in to her pillow and sighed, gently moving away from their mates sleeping between them, smiling happily in their sleep, per usual. The angels watched them to see what they would do now.

"Don't cry. You should be resting." Sam said gently, wiping her tears away as best he could.

"So you can put me by the pole again." She said this like it was both a good thing and the most painful thing to her too. They supposed by now it was.

They said nothing.

She cried more and wouldn't look at them. So, they ordered her to and she did, reluctantly of course. Her eyes were full of pain now, heart break.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked and Dean wiped some more tears away for her, caressing her face now, tracing those lips he had come to like kissing sometimes.

"Nothing." She said softly, not wanting to give them ammo to hurt her with later. Most gods were petty that way, so she wouldn't give them that.

"Tell us." Sam ordered and she sighed, damn Slave crap!

"I'm in love with you two. I see you with them and it hurts that you don't want me there with you. I'm afraid you never will. I know I hurt you and I am so fucking sorry that if you handed me an angel sword I'd kill myself for you, just to make it fucking stop hurting so damn much! I can never make up for what I did, I'm not stupid, I know that! I just want a chance to …start over and do if differently this time. I also know you don't want me like that, you don't love me. So please go away." She rolled over and cried again, edging as far from them as she could. They could hear her breaking with every sob and for some weird reason, it hurt them too.

They called the others to go outside with them and they followed.

She watched them leave and sobbed harder, knowing it was because they hated the sight of her. Then set out to find an archangel blade to end her pain…and theirs.

"Well, what do you think?" Sam asked, hating her in pain that way. He actually …cared?

"It's definitely been long enough." Michael said, mercy in his heart for the reformed goddess in their room.

"Gabriel?" Dean said looking to him, "What would you have us do here? We were mostly pissed at her for what she did to you anyway." He wanted to move past the pain part but he also knew Gabriel needed to be okay with it.

"She's different now, more human, less monster. She has been punished enough. " He gave them a look and then sighed, "Take her to the bed but I don't want her with me, sexually you know. Or with Cas, he's mine, and she doesn't get to touch him either."

All this time, they had not checked for their weapons and Michael and Gabriel and the others had a sudden urge to find theirs and know where they were _right the fuck now_. Something was _wrong_. They all had theirs but Gabriel's which was still under his pillow…in the room…with the possibly suicidal sobbing goddess.

"_Shit_!" Sam said and ran inside, the others following close behind. They headed to the room and couldn't find her anywhere. "_Crap!_" Both he and Dean said it at the same time and wracked their brains for where she could have gone. Then they got an idea of just where she might be.

They got there in time to see the glowing blade being held by two her hands while the other hands steadied her grip and she closed her eyes, preparing to shove it through her skull, really hard.

"Stop, you can't wield that! It will kill you." Michael warned and she shook her head, not bothering to lower the sword or open her eyes.

"That's the plan." She said tightly, they were interrupting her. Why didn't they go away? They obviously hated her so why the hell were they standing there? Did they want to watch her kill herself? Well, they might, she had been a real bitch to them before. "I am sorry for kidnapping you guys. I'm sorry I betrayed you, Gabriel. I'm sorry I was going to kill you with fire, I was different then. " She looked at them now, sorrow in her eyes. "I am sorry , so soulfully sorry, I took your love, Gabriel, and tore. I should have stayed and tried but I was too much of a coward and I ran."

She looked at them now, "I'm not running from love now. I'm just going to die." She pushed the sword tip into her skin now, making it bleed a little, flinching from the little pain it brought with it, not even matching the pain inside her now, not even close to it. "I can't do it anymore. Loving you and being forever left on the outside. Never being worth adding to your bed, good enough to be your sex slave but never to be loved, never that. I have loved before and it ends badly for me, every damn time. I always find a way to fuck it up. Love don't stay and it only hurts more when it goes away. Especially if they don't love you back."

She pushed up now with all her strength and felt a tear slip out. She would miss this place. Maybe she could visit it as a spirit; she might like the peace and solitude it offered later.

Sam dove at her and fought to remove the sword from her throat, trying to halt that upward thrust and failing to budge it, Dean grabbing as well and their mates joining in. The thrust stopped but there was a counter strength keeping constant pressure on it to keep going up.

She wasn't calling out for attention or trying to manipulate them into saying anything.

_She really wanted to die. _

They found that they didn't want her to and that they actually cared if she did. They would miss her if she did and that spurred them on to stop her from achieving her fondest wish right now.

But damn that goddess was strong. They weren't going to get the sword from her this way; that was for _damn_ sure.

So they went for honesty. Hell, it had to work sometime, right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't do this. You don't have to do this, Kali." Sam pleaded, hoping she would listen.

"Please baby, don't leave us this way." Dean joined in and for a second, he saw her tremble. A sign she had heard them.

"We do love you, we do. Maybe not as much as you do us, but it will get there. Ask Michael, it happened with him the same way." Sam reflected that maybe not in the same way, they hadn't tied him to a pole beat him bloody, and ass-fucked him ten ways to Sunday. Not to mention the blowjobs, those had been fucking amazing. "We love your body next to ours, inside you, we love your face when you cum for us and we like knowing you are only a bed away should you need us…or whatever. You are an amazing goddess, please, don't end it here. We want time to fall in love with you too. If you die, we don't get that chance, please _please_, baby, _don't do it_." Sam hands were on her chin now, trying to lift it away from the sword tip, and then he kissed her, deep and hard, moaning as her mouth responded to his, her tongue entered his mouth and tangled with his own.

The sword was taken from her pliant fingers now by Michael and they left them alone to work it out. This may take a while.

Sam kept kissing her and soon they were moaning as their bodies met and the dirt below them powdered their bodies. "Fuck me, Sam, please?" Kali begged, she needed him so badly, needed to know that he at least loved her this way. He went to go into her when she rolled over and pulled Dean down under her, he was already hard for her from watching them roll around in the dirt. She conjured a condom and slipped herself onto him while also bending her ass so Sam could enter it easily, "Now fuck me, Sam. I want you both inside me now, taking me, claiming me for real."

Sam went to conjure up lube but she used a hand to wipe blood from under her chin where the sword had cut her fairly deeply, and lubed him up and her ass with it, "I like using blood better, baby, I've always liked blood best." Sam moaned at her ass all bloody for him and thrust in, her ass opening immediately for him, like it was made for his shaft alone to fuck.

Now they fucked into her, driving her pleasure and lust deep into her body, Dean thrusting up into her, hands holding her ass cheeks open, both pulling her deeper onto him and helping Sam fuck her better. Sam in turn fucked her ass slow then fast, going deep then shallow then deep again, taking his time to bring her cumming around him later, hopefully several times if she played her cards right. They had never fucked anyone this way but damn they would definitely have to do it again soon, preferably with her.

"Oh, baby."She moaned, "You can only fuck me this way from now on. No other! Ahhhh,mmmm. So good, soo good, don't stop.." She moaned, it felt so good this way, she needed to be fucked this way, stuffed with their shafts in her body this way, feeling stuffed with their shafts, there was no better feeling. She had lived a really long time and she ought to know. "Gonna cum, Sam, Dean, gonna cummm, can I cummmm?" she pleaded, she could only go if they went, it was the rule.

"So tight, baby, wanna fuck your ass forever! Made for me to fuck it, wasn't it?" Sam moaned as well and had a second to think he had gotten addicted to fucking her this way, and damned if he didn't plan on doing it as often as possible in the future, she felt so good around his shaft this way! "Gonna cum, cum with me, aaahhh so cloooose!" He moaned softly biting his lip to hold back the urge to fill her with it until Dean was ready too.

"So wet for me, Kali, so wet and hot. Gah! So good, love your puss, so good and tight! Gonna cum, baby, cum inside that hot wet puss, so good…ahhh, gah! Cummming now, Fuck! Just cum already, all of you, I'm cumminnng!" Dean moaned and growled cumming hard, thrusting up hard while pulling her down impaling her as he shot his load into her. Sam thrust down, pinning her in place, impaling her as well, cumming into that ass he loved to cum inside of. She came clawing at Dean's shoulders, nails digging in painfully drawing blood and head going back with her eyes clenched shut, white light blinding her now, her orgasms ripping through her like a machine gun on crack and with the force of a tidal wave, a really big one.

They conjured a blanket there beneath them and collapsed, panting and sated.

"Kali?" Sam asked, unable to move but wanting to say it anyway.

"Not bitch? You don't have to use my name if you don't want to." She said but rather liked the way he said her name, like it was a feather he was blowing up in the hair, so gentle and lilting.

"Kali, not bitch, not anymore. Bitch is gone." Sam reassured her and crawled to her now, cuddling her to him. "I only have one order you really have to obey, as much as we both can handle it, well, there will be others but this one I really must insist on."

"What order is that, Master?" Kali awaited the order eagerly; she liked their orders, especially Sam's. He was her true Master.

"That you suck me as much as possible and I fuck that ass of yours until I cum in it as much as I want to." Sam ordered and she grinned widely, nodding. She would gladly obey that one; she was addicted to him fucking her that way, too.

"Damn, Sammy, guess you really like her ass huh?" Dean teased but slid a finger into her anyway, then licked it clean in front of them both, making them turned on instantly from the sight of him doing that. "I can see why, your ass is perfect, baby. I'm addicted to fucking it too, you know. So that means the order applies to me, too. Got it?" She rolled onto her side and pushed her ass onto his hard shaft with one well aimed thrust, making him moan and grab her hips, pulling her against him, burying himself in her now.

"No, but I'm sure you'll get me there." She moaned breathlessly, gah, they felt good up her ass. Before this, she had never had a shaft or anything up her there but now? Hell yeah, she loved a shaft up there, or a finger or three or so, or a tongue, yeah, a tongue would be fan-fucking-tastic up her ass too. She felt her orgasm approaching faster at these thoughts. "Love you fucking my ass, or fingering it, or hell, want you to eat it out, that would be so fucking great, too. I want you to do that too!" She writhed now as he maneuvered her to all fours and fucked her hard and fast, not going to last much longer if she kept talking like that. Gah, he could see himself tonguing her ass and damn if that didn't make him cum right then, screaming her name and all the dirty things he wanted to do her, to her ass, and to her in general, to make her a real whore for him, so slutty and such a spectacular fuck too!

Now they headed to the shower and took the time to suds up and get all the yard dirt off their bodies, it was now cum-mud cakes that was sticking to their hair and most of their skin, especially in the private part, but, most appreciatively, on and in that sexy as of hers.

So when they were all clean, they bent her to the wall and obliged her last request.

Dean went to her ass and pulled the cheeks apart. Then he let his tongue along the crack and the pink part, then the rim where the nerves were, stroking it in circles with the tip of his tongue then thrusting in shallow then deep, swirling around there, letting her writhe for him, then slowing going back to tracing the rim then going back in and doing it again.

She came screaming from his tongue in her ass alone, panting and wet, begging for more.

So Sam came over and did it as well, burying his face in there now, using his tongue to both trace, encircles but also like a shaft and fucked her with it hard, making her claw the way and moan loudly, then cum screaming again, forgetting to breath and not really caring to relearn how if they would only _never _stop eating her ass that way.

Then they did the greatest thing ever.

They fucked her ass into the wall, hard and fast, the way she liked it, and came into her tight ass over and over, taking turns and getting hard watching the other do it to her, just to sink into her again, and repeat it all over again until morning came. A few times, she played with herself to help the orgasms along but for the most part, their mouths on her body and their hands on her while they fucked her senseless into the shower wall was enough to make her cum for them, and them inside her.

She showered right before Dawn and stood by the beds, unsure of where to lay. "Master?" She began to ask, not knowing what to do now. Where did she sleep?

Michael motioned for her to come by him and she crawled in there and then wrapped an arm around her Master's lean waist, gripping him tight and feeling him take her hand in his, entwining their fingers in the process.

"Mine." Sam whispered softly, pinning her arm and hand to him now. Staking that claim she had needed him to before.

"Yours." Kali said happily and lay there, sated and content, in love and owned.

Sure, it had begun with blood and pain, even before the gate, at the motor lodge actually, but now, it was good, it was pleasure, and most of all, it was Love.

She would never let anyone hurt them, these gods she worshipped and was very in love with now. She would use all her destroyer powers if she had to but no one hurt them, she'd kill them first.

She also felt how good Michael felt with his body against hers and wondered if it was only them fucking her ass or could someone else do it later…say, Michael? So she asked and Sam smiled, chuckling, yeah, she was definitely his kind of sex slave, she sure was.

He promised to let them do it later on that day, and she smiled happily, kissing her Master softly, thanking him.

"No problem, Kali, I intend to let you get fucked by the others as much as I can, except for Cas and Gabriel that is, that rule still applies. I bet you look so hot with Michael fucking your ass, baby." Sam pictured it and damn if that didn't seem very appealing to watch.

Michael kissed her neck and bit it softly, "Yeah, gonna fuck that ass later. Don't worry about that. If what you guys did last night is any sign of things to come, I'm going to be fucking that ass a lot in the future. Bet you're tight and hot." He looked forward to seeing her writhing under him, her ass riding him, maybe to music, yeah, music. He knew just what song too.

He was gonna fuck her hot ass to 'Pony'. Oh, yeah, that would work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She got up soon after and headed to the nursery, the babies whispering in her head to come to them.

She picked them up, one arm for each baby, and rocked them while they 'talked' to her.

'We know you hurt our Daddies before.' A voice said, soft and melodious, achingly beautiful to hear.

'We just want you to know that if you do it again,' Another voice said, so beautiful as well.

'We will erase you from Existence, no angel sword required.' Came another voice, beautiful but sheathed in steel.

"I won't, I promise." She trembled now, these three were the Immortal Huntresses, the ones foretold by prophesy. They could do it, they could erase her. She felt the power in those little bodies, mere shells that held enough power to level the Earth itself if let out at the same time. She believed them and she feared them now too.

'We're hungry. Feed us the bottles in the mini-fridge.' A voice ordered.

Kali paused and had to ask. "Who is speaking to me now?" She got the bottles anyway and warmed them with her power in an instant so they would be the right temperature for the babies.

"Mati." Said the cold voice again, she felt like the more powerful of the three to Kali.

"I am Samae." Came another voice, the most melodious of the three. Mati's held a cooler note, a coldness to it under all that beauty, a deadly note. Mati would be the one more likely to kill than the other two when they got older. She had that feel to her. This one would be more prone to mercy and loyalty, and love. More like her Father, Kali's Master, Sam.

"I am Denae." Another voice said, cocky and reassured, but so cold underneath, raw power there. Not as powerful as Mati but damn close though. This one would only hesitate a little before killing you but would still manage to do it with a smile. Mati would do it without hesitation and not even spare you a smile.

These three babies were an awesome trio and she fell in love with them immediately. She could see herself in them already.

'We may be awesome now but if you fuck up, we will kill you.' Mati said and smiled around the nipple of her bottle.

The other others seemed to nod and smile around their bottles' nipples too.

She knew she wouldn't try to hurt the gods or the others in the house but she felt sorry for anyone who did. They were toast when they tried it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Damn those babies are powerful!

Who had a sudden urge to see them turn her into a stain of the floor?

Oh, well, maybe another time then.

Kali had a rough path to take to get to her place with them. Guess she finally figured out that if you piss off Winchesters, they tend to bring pain down on your head for it later. She figured it out in the end.

Speaking of ends, she really does like things shove up hers apparently. Those gods taught her bad habits, nasty things they are!

I have to go now. I have a gutter to find again. Hey, there's Dean! I'll just follow him there. He knows the best places there. Maybe he can get me a deal with an adjoining condo or something to his?

Review if you like, sorry if this chapter got dark but it was Kali, so yeah, no puppies and sunshine this chapter.


	47. gods at the gate

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: Okay, it's time to meet Apollo and Bacchus. They've shown up and want to join the god's Pantheon. They meet the babies and take to them immediately, they sure are cute, aren't they? In the meantime, Dean and Sam are faced with some hard realizations and have some revelations they never expected to have.

Of course, it's a given that more lovers have joined their bed again. Unfortunately , the latest one causes Sam to freak out badly, and here's hoping that he doesn't run away from the issue, you'd think he'd learned not to do that. Oh, well, old habits die hard and Winchester's habits are harder to die than most.

Since when have our gods ever done things the easy way, eh?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

True to their word, the gods now had Kali on the edge of the bed, on her back now, and with one leg on Michael's shoulder and the other around his waist. Bal stood nearby, Sam sucking him and all ready to ride him on top. Dorian was with Dean, already riding him, moaning and touching herself as she fucked him slow and deeps, licking her lips in pleasure and moaning.

Michael slid a lubed finger in and grinned as she opened immediately, without much prep at all. He still played with her nerve bundle so he could find it when he was in her. She pushed into that touch, moaning louder, begging him to take her.

"That feels so good! Need you inside me, so deep inside me." She groaned as he went to fuck her front first but she put a hand there, blocking it, and thrust her ass against him now. "Not there, the other way." She wanted him in her ass; he looked so big from here. Wow, he was almost as huge as Sam. Damn she needed him in her right now! "Please, Michael, just fuck me…need it in me now." She moaned loud again as he thrust in and she impaled herself on him immediately.

"Oh, ahhh, feel so full in me. You fill me up, baby! So tight around it, stretching me…" She moaned again as he moved now, working past the burn and making her pleasure go higher now. "Oh, wow, so heavenly! Fuck me, angel, fuck me good!" She had never fucked an angel before but damn! She really should have!

Gabr….she stopped the thought there, deleting the name so he didn't pick up on it and get angry with her. She hadn't known he was an angel, so he didn't count that way. He had just been the man she had…she deleted that thought too. It hurt to remember that part, her heart shattered at the thought so she deleted it again, knowing she would have to keep doing it over and over.

Now Michael was taking her hard and shallow, deep and fast. Her body writhing around him was going to cum too soon he couldn't help himself. "Ring!" He screamed, his body getting more lost in hers and their pleasure undoing them quickly. Sam grinned as he moaned, fucking Bal faster with his ass and hands, and tongue, and mouth, and adding one for him and the others as well.

"Bal baby, so good, so hot inside me! Fuck me, baby, fuck me good, Bal." Sam moaned and Bal thrust up more and he found himself fucking down harder on him too. He felt their orgasms come and get stopped by the rings. He had just got them on in time!

Dean was no better off, Dorian writhing and scratching at him was making him lose it faster. She and Victor had been away on a hunt for a week and he hadn't been able to fuck her in all that time, fucking Hunters showing up to help them and all, insisting on staking out the room with them so they could take a break and sleep, which wasn't really the problem, her libido screaming for sex was.

Sure she and Victor had fucked ten ways to Sunday but she had missed the sex with them; the others showing up had derailed that plan really damn quick. This led to her leaping out the car and dragging both gods to their room as soon as she hit the door, and slamming it shut with her foot as she was pinned to the wall and ravaged instantly.

Now they were all moaning and shouting in pleasure, the need to cum both painful and immediate. So the gods vanished the rings and they all came at the same time, screaming and shooting their loads into each other, Bal leaning in to catch Sam cumming in his mouth, sucking him dry at the same time he filled his ass with his own.

Kali tore at the angel's hips and wherever she could reach as her orgasm made her arch up and deep onto Michael, clenching tightly in orgasm bringing him to cum inside her screaming as well, both heads were back and eyes were closed with bright lights behind their eyelids now.

Dean came hard in Dorian, moaning and shouting her name, love you punctuating each hitched breathe as he both fucked and breathed through another two brought on by her deep thrusts against him as she worked through her own, love you, missed you, baby, and Dean! , the words she kept repeating as she did it.

They were preparing to lay down to rest a minute from the sex when they felt the call of power, by the yard again. The gods dressed fast and went to see who it was. They grinned to see them and had to laugh. Greek gods, wow, who knew?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am Apollo, Sun god." The gorgeous tanned man in the toga and sandals said, noticing their immediate and …hard…attention to him now. His body was tanned all over and muscled but not too much so. His toga reached just past his ass but with the gold belt it actually accentuated it rather than hid it. His arms were long and muscled as well. His face was perfectly sculpted and angular in shape, lips full and eyes blue as the sky, His lips had a pink tinge and Dean had the thought they would look good wrapped around his shaft. His hair was just past his shoulders and golden, like it held sun rays rather than highlights, some darker blonde strands lingered with the sun like ones. He shined imperceptibly and lust shown at his eyes at the Sex gods, clad in only jeans and shirtless, and without shoes on either.

He thought they looked like sinfully sexy pin ups on a mortal farm boy calendar, sweaty from bailing hay or something.

"I am here to join your pantheon…and your bed if you'll let me." He leered as his eyes took in their chiseled bodies, their firm hips and asses, the strong thighs and legs the jeans accentuated so well, so fucking perfectly, making him hard as well. Their eyes glowed with power, lust burning in them. Their lips, so different from each other's, one full and pouty, the other so petal like and heart shaped. Both tempting, both calling to him. "I want to have sex with you two, if you will let me."

Damn he wanted them. He could feel their want beat against his own as well, the way their bodies wanted to right at this moment.

"You have to take the mark first. You can't enter without it." Dean pointed out, wanting this god but knowing he had to be owned by them with the mark to do it.

"I will take it. Can you do it with those sexy lips of yours, both of you? Damn I would love those lips on my neck. I could let you fuck me on one of those four wheeled chariots of yours if you would do it that way." Apollo eyed them now, smiling widely. Yeah, he was bi. Women were great but he had always liked men best. He also knew as soon as he had seen these men, he would like them best too and exactly what his body wanted to do with them.

"Oh, yeah. We're going to do that!" Sam purred and then they looked to the other man.

"I am Bacchus, god of wine and other really great stuff." The black haired and purple eyed man grinned, eyeing them lustfully too. "I want to join your pantheon too. The bed thing is a given." He eyed their naked torsos, faces, and jean clad bodies. "I could fuck with you guys all night, and into the next day if you let me."

"Is that an offer?" Dean said seductively, his erection clearly matching his brother's for these men in front of them. So ready to take them up on it, the answer not his erection but, hey, that was an excellent idea. Yeah, that was definitely a fan-fucking-tastic idea!

Dean could tell they were thinking the same thing about them and smiled. Good to know they all were on the same lustful page here.

Bacchus chuckled with a throaty deep sound, so sexy and desire inspiring all at the same time. Bacchus was like Apollo, he liked both but preferred men, and that included his sexy brother over there. He loved to fuck him a lot too.

"If you need references, ask Apollo here. He ought to know, we fuck enough." Bacchus pointed to the other man teasingly, and not so teasingly, he really did like fucking him a whole lot!

"The mark?" Dean asked, suddenly wanting both brothers beneath them. Yeah, there would be immediate fucking here in a minute. The question was, which car would it be on?

"Fine with me." The dark god said and grinned, getting hard from the thought of what was to come. Speaking of cumming, he wanted the blonde god to make him do that one.

"I get the blonde, right?" Bacchus looked at Apollo and his brother nodded, eyes on Sam.

"I get the brunette." Apollo said licking his lips. "I bet he's huge. I could suck him so good…"

The Sex gods were to them in a second, tracing lips on the places by their right ears, both of their lips against the skin there, the mark forming. Then they did the same to Bacchus, who bared his neck to them, they kissed and sucked the skin there nipping up to the spot behind his ear, palming his shaft stroking it with both of their hands as their lips found the place and burned the mark there, sucking the skin as they did it.

Now all four gods were touching and kissing, clothes gone with a thought and they all forgot to breathe, the urge to fuck too powerful to allow them to remember to. Bacchus and Dean fighting for dominance over the kisses and bodies ground together as they backed into the yard, both moaning and lost in desire. Sam and Apollo were no better off, Apollo's hand had already begun squeezing him, making him thrust into that hand, his lips on Sam's long neck, sucking and kissing it.

"Car? Which?" Sam panted, not able to speak coherently through his lust at the moment.

"Impala." Dean moaned, "Daaamn, you feel so good, Bacchus, do that again!"

Bacchus did it again, hands on his nipples twisting them painfully and pinching them at the same time, making Dean arch into his touch more.

Now the Sex gods were at the hood of the car and losing it already at the feel and sight of the gods in their arms.

"We want you so bad right now!" Dean moaned, voicing their mutual thoughts. The other gods smiled, slamming them to the hood and sliding them up, taking their shafts in their hands and appreciating them lustfully.

"Told you he was huge." Apollo said stroking Sam slowly, holding him where Bacchus could see it. Bacchus looked at it lustfully, wanting him too. "You can take him next. Don't I always share?" Apollo tilted his head and grinned lecherously, both Sex gods laughed, and nodded. Yeah, they were going to like these guys a whole lot. They were just like them!

"Mine is just as big, bro." Bacchus said displaying Dean hard and ready for him already. Dean and Sam were really getting turned on by all this touching and voyeurism, not to mention the sight of each other hard like that, even if it was for someone else, the sight of their hard shafts always turned on the other one, they liked the sight of them.

Then the Greek gods decided to have a sucking contest which the Sex gods liked very much.

The Greek gods took those shafts in their hands and leaned over, sucking the head slowly, licking the slit there but then took them deep in their mouth, sucking light then gradually harder, moving up and down slowly, stroking softly then sucking hard and bobbing faster on them, stroking hard as well, moaning deeply around them.

Both Sex gods lost all thought but the 'hide me' barrier they had put up and writhed beneath those mouths fucking down onto them, hands pushing them to take them deeper as they felt the orgasms slam into them and Sam came one minute before Dean, making Apollo the winner of the contest.

They stroked the Sex gods back to hard again and conjured lube for them. Then they prepped themselves and sheathed onto them, fucking them hard and fast, slow and easy, alternating tempos, using the men's bodies for leverage, and kissing up and down those bodies starting with the lips and deep kisses and then kissing and sucking the skin downward to the nipples which they bit lightly and sucked hard, letting their tongues flick and swish them, making the Sex gods thrust harder and harder into them, foregoing slow for brutal and hot sex. Now they pounded into and onto each other and came cursing loudly and shouting all the dirty things they wanted to do to each other.

They separated for a second. Then the Sex gods sucked them off in a contest, Dean winning. Then Dean fucked into Apollo and Sam fucked Bacchus, deep and hard not even trying gentle, their lust for each other overriding all but the basest instincts, to take each other in every way they could and right now!

Sam lasted longer and won that one, making Bacchus cum screaming how good he felt inside him and Sam taking him into his mouth at the last minute and taking his cum into his mouth, savoring the wine taste of it, his cum tasted like wine and not cum at all! So he worked the man open again and fucked him over and over, reducing him to a wanton slut each time and drank him some more, damn he tasted good!

Then they switched and had the Greek gods fuck them, and they were worked ready, and fucked slow, gradually faster, deeper and finally harder, until they came from the feel of their mouth and hands on their bodies, their mouths on their shafts as they came for them, letting them get hard again and begging them to fuck them again, please fuck them again, both Greek gods complying and fucking the Winchesters into puddles, just like they had wanted them to as soon as they had laid eyes on the gorgeous Greek gods at their gate.

"So good." Dean moaned, unable to move without flashing back and cumming again. Wow, those brothers were so talented! "You have to do that again sometime to us, that was amazing, lovers."

He noticed them puddling next to them now, just as bad off as them right now. Cum coated their skin and their asses, and hair. They all wondered how it got in the hair, when had that happened? Then they all laughed, very happy and satisfied. "You got it, baby. Just call and we'll fuck you anytime you want us too. Damn you are so hot! The rumors were true after all!"

"What rumors?" Sam asked, not moving, unable to lift a finger yet. There were rumors about them?

"Yeah, it's said you bring your lovers to the greatest heights of desire and pleasure ever known. It is said you love them without reservation and are possessive of them, cherishing them. It also is said your talents in the sack surpass even Aphrodite and Venus's skills, and that is saying something, damn those women could fuck good! Relied on worship too much, which is why they died when humans stopped worshipping gods. We never had that problem. We just liked being gods and using powers. Worship never mattered too much. Granted it boosted the egos a bit but nah, not our cup of tea." Apollo explained rolling to face Sam and cuddling into his side, letting his fingertips caress that body he lusted after still. He would try again once he could move more. He was still fairly boneless from the sex they had just had. "I could get used to fucking with you guys, I really could."

"Yeah, what he said." Bacchus sighed, letting Dean pull him to his side to hold him too. He let his head rest on Dean's chest, whole hand ghosting over that sexy muscled abdomen, tracing his six-pack with his fingertips. "I love your bodies, guys. Could fuck you all night and into the next day."

"Hey, Bacchus? Why does your cum taste like wine? I'm not complaining, trust me. I intend to suck you hard as much as I can in the future to get you to cum in my mouth so I can drink it, so that's not the issue, gah, you taste great, baby. But why?" Sam had to ask, he had never known it could tasted like that until now.

"I am the god of Wine, so I taste like really good wine when I cum. My blood tastes the same way. Here, try it." He bit his finger until it bled and put it to Sam's mouth, and let him suck the blood from it. Which made him think of that mouth elsewhere, which is when he felt a mouth there and saw Dean sucking him now. 'Gah, never going to get enough of you two, damn I want you two so bad!"

Soon he was cumming again and again as both Apollo and Sam pleasured the rest of his body while Dean sucked him to orgasms, fucking that ass with several fingers. Bacchus lay there afterward, unable to move for a bit…again.

Dean came up to kiss him and Sam did it as well, cuddling into each side of him, caressing his body with gentle fingertips, smiling happily into his chest. "You really do taste good, baby." Dean purred and they all laughed.

Soon they had to get up and the Sex gods poofed their jeans back on, they were in need of a shower as soon as they introduced the others to the new gods.

"Welcome to the pantheon, guys." Dean said tugging Bacchus along behind him, both smiling and looking very satisfied with themselves. "More importantly, welcome to our bed, lovers." Both gods smiled widely now. This was one fun pantheon. So much more fun than Zeus's!

"Come meet our family, both of you. They'll like you." Sam said pulling Apollo close, seeking closer contact to him, maybe a shower with him? He whispered it to Apollo who nodded eagerly, Shower sex sound great to him! "Bobby is going to love you, Bacchus, he really is!" Both Sex gods laughed now and the others looked confused for a moment. "He's our father. Well, he was when we were human, we still thought of him that way after becoming gods. We turned them immortal with the eternal servant vow but we really just wanted to keep our family with us forever." Sam explained, "Be nice to them or we will kill you, great sex or not." They saw he meant every word, too.

"Don't worry, we aren't like that. We are looking forward to meeting them. What powers do they have?" Apollo asked curious.

Both Sex gods looked confused now too. "Powers?" Dean asked, he didn't know that they should have powers.

"Yes, when humans are made eternal servants, they are given powers according to their natural talents and use them to protect and serve their gods; it's the way it works. Surely you knew this already?" Apollo looked at them in surprise now.

"No, we didn't. So they have powers? How do we know which powers they would have?" Dean asked, boy, were they going to be surprised when he told them.

"Well, an oracle could tell you. The Missouri psychic would work, or I could since I am the god of sight, psychic or otherwise. I do look forward to meeting her, too. She is the most powerful psychic I created in the last two hundred years, you know." Apollo explained, she was a good friend to them.

"Missouri, one of your oracles?" Sam chuckled, "Wait until she hears this! She's gonna flip."

"Yes, I touched her at birth so she could guide you through your lives the way she did, she was needed to help make you the gods you are. It was foretold so I did it." Apollo chuckled, "Yeah, she is gonna 'flip' as you said."

"Sure you're not Sex gods, too?" Sam said kissing Apollo's cheek, making him smile wider, "Cause you two are amazing in bed!" they sat on the porch now, just talking, unaware the others had been listening behind them in shock since they had got to the porch and sat down.

"Nah, just really talented that way. We've been fucking each other since we were, what, 200 years old?" Apollo looked at Bacchus and asked, clarifying it.

"No, 150 years, right after your growth spurt and the Hydra thing. I remember you covered in blood when we did it. Its eyes were green, like Dean's used to be as a human. Such a pretty green." Bacchus said after thinking about it.

"Can you stay a bit?" Sam asked kissing Apollo's cheek again, and pulling him into a kiss. "Please? A few days?" His hand slid to his thigh, the inner thigh, rubbing up to his groin, palming it. "I want to fuck you some more." He laced his words with lust and power, pulling his orbit around the man, the need for him to stay a little longer making him do it.

"Yes, I can stay. I don't have to return if I don't want to. Olympus is vacant at the moment but for us four. It is so dull there." He moaned in lust and at the memory of how dull Olympus was. "I'd rather stay here actually, it's much more fun here."

"Then stay with us. You can have your own room if you want. Bacchus,too." Sam offered and the two Greek gods conferred mentally for a minute before nodding happily, "We'll stay, forever if you like. We are happy to share your room though; your bed is fine with us. Permanently in your bed is a great way to live for Eternity. We just have to let the others know we aren't returning. They may want to stay too, is that okay?" Apollo frowned now, Sam hated that frown; he wanted to erase it from that gorgeous face. "It's only been us five for over 2000 years; we've never been apart for long. We can't bear to be apart forever. Being with you would be perfect but they have to be here, we can't stay if they can't." Apollo felt moisture in his eyes for the first time in Millenia. "We really want to stay here." He turned to Sam, eyes desperate. "Can they stay, too? Please don't say no. We want to stay!"

"Of course they can." Bobby said from behind them and the others shrugged and took seats on the porch, all looking at the new gods curiously. "Idjits, I collect idjits! You are worse than them when it comes to this stuff. I said they could bring whoever they want in. Might need a bigger house soon but they can bring anyone they want to live here. As long as they don't leave, they can never leave here." Bobby scowled and took a baby from Ellen, who sat by Jo who also held one.

The Greek gods grinned, "We'll fix the house for you. How many rooms do you want?" Haephestus could help with that part for sure and the Sex gods' power would do it too. "Such beautiful babies…" They were mesmerized by the sight of them. Something drew them to the babies, something like power, raw untapped godlike…power.

They processed this as Dean spoke. "They are our children, Mati, Samae, and Denae. They are gods as well. The three Immortal Huntresses. Bobby and Ellen are their human parents and we are their god parents. We are raising them together as parents." Then got quieter, "If you intend to hurt them, you should leave now." He would kill them if they tried.

The Greek gods shook their heads in wonder and then bowed to the babies, heads touching the ground in supplication and worship, tears in their eyes, joy in their faces. The others just looked on very confused. Why were they worshipping them?

"Our goddesses are born, we have been waiting for them for Millenia. They will rule us, along with you two. We were not aware you had birthed them yet. Forgive us, highnesses, we did not know!" Apollo pleaded, he did not mean to offend them; he really hadn't meant to!

'We are not offended. We welcome you.' Came a clear musical voice in the air around them, a baby's voice, Mati's.

"We offer you worship, our queens." Both Bacchus and Apollo said unison, supplicating themselves.

'Get your asses up before we let Daddy Sam take you in the ass again like he is wanting to right now.' Came another teasing voice, melodious with a deeper tone to it. Denae. 'We don't require worship. That is what killed the others. We will not make that mistake as well, Apollo. Bacchus.'

They looked at Sam who shrugged and grinned, nodding his head in resignation, he had been caught. "Yeah, I was thinking that, sorry." He really wasn't sorry, no, sirree, that perky ass in the air just begged to be taken…and soon.

'It's okay, Daddy. We want you to be happy. Fuck him if you want. He will stay there if we tell him to, so you can.' Came Samae's voice, like wind chimes blowing in a gentle breeze, soft and lilting.

"That's okay, Samae. I can wait. I'd rather hold you guys right now if that is okay with you." Sam said reaching for his daughters, Dean doing it too.

The Singers smiled and let the two gods bring the babies to their god parents. Both Greek god were now sitting up and not supplicating anymore. They were glad for that. Witnessing Sam and Dean having sex again was not on their wish list for at least another 500 Millenia or more. In fact, they never wanted to see it ever again, once was enough!

'I personally thought it looked hot. I wouldn't mind seeing it again.' Came Denae's voice, with a leer to it. They all cringed. The babies were only a few months old, and already interested in sex. Damn Sex god genes! Even Dean and Sam felt nervous; damn they were in trouble with these three's libido's. 'I picked it from your mind, Daddy Dean. You enjoyed it. I would like to see that garden you went to for myself.' Dean buried that thought of their conception under his damn subconscious now.

'Nope, still see it, Daddy Dean, you can't hide any thought from us. You ought to know that by now.' Samae teased then sounded serious, 'Did it hurt when you… " He could feel her picking through his mind now, determinedly looking for something and smiling at the sense of satisfaction he felt in her when she found it, 'made love with him, with Daddy Sam, for the first time? It looked like it hurt. Did you hurt him?' She was worried about Sam now, great! One Daddy Dean smudge coming up! Dean groaned and answered, knowing she would sense the lie, Sam always could; it was a talent she had inherited from her mother/father.

He threw Bobby an apologetic looked before answering, "Sorry about this whole conversation, I know its weirding you out." He meant it. "You can leave for a bit if it bothers you."

"Nah, just glad it's you she's asking not me. I don't do sex talks, that will definitely be your twos department. Nuh uh, not wanting that job. So answer her already and make sure to ask how we can all hear them talking to us out of thin air like this. Not complaining, just wondering. It's nice being able to interact with them more this way." Bobby smiled gently to his son, "It's okay, Dean. Be honest with them, they need you to be."

'Well?' Came Mati's voice, 'Answer her. I'm curious too.' Then she chuckled, sounding a bit like Dean did when a funny thought hit him, 'He makes funny faces during sex, you both do.'

Everyone laughed now, including the Singers. Those babies were marvels!

"A lttle. First times always do. Your first times will too. Then it hurts a bit, and then the pain fades, and then it feels good. Just please pick someone who cares about you? If they don't, they won't take the time to ease you through the pain bits and soothe you to the really good parts." He added unhappily, he had been like that and regretted it now, bitterly. Sex should be enjoyed, not…casually swept aside for nothing but a single moment then forgotten. Sex was the unifying of two people giving their most intimate gifts to each other, no matter how brief, their bodies, their selves. He regretted it now that he was a Sex god. Now he knew sex was special not a casual thing. "If they don't, then it does hurt more because they didn't care enough to try to make it as good for you as it was for them. It just meant they were too selfish to care if you were satisfied as they were. Like I used to be. Don't be like me, please! Don't pick someone like I used to be."

'No, we won't. We will pick someone like you are now. Daddy Dean. A good man, a good lover to those you care about. Sex is not casual to you anymore not now that you understand its true nature.' Samae said, then spoke to Sam, 'Did it hurt a lot, Daddy Sam? Will it hurt us that way?' She sounded scared now.

"No, sweetie. Not much at all. Daddy Dean was very loving when he did it, helped me through it so it didn't hurt much at all. Like I want you to feel when you're ready. Don't pick a jerk, sweetie, virginity is a gift to be given with thought and consideration. Not wasted on a fling or a heated moment. Once you lose it, you will remember that first time and you want it to be a cherished memory, like mine with Dean, like Apollo's with Bacchus, not with some guy who made it hurt and made it seem dull, not spectacular like it's supposed to be. You should wait for that guy, it's worth it." Sam explained, he wanted their children to have happy sex memories not ones full of regret and gall, like Dean remembered now.

He leaned over to kiss Dean, determined to wipe that unhappy look from that handsome face. "You gave them the greatest sex of their lives, Dean. You know that. It wasn't like that with them."

"Yeah, I didn't care if I pleased anyone but myself, I thought only I mattered." He sighed, leaning his face to where it was hovering over Sam's. His tongue reached out and brushed that bottom lip since he had no hands free. "I think I was waiting to love you, Sammy. Deep down, I never really loved anyone but myself, and you. Not even Dad. As my brotherly love for you grew, my love for them grew less. I loved Bobby strongly though, that love was constant, as if set apart for some reason, untouched by ours for each other, sacred and protected. Never knew love until after the god thing, when I saw you as more than a brother. Then it was so wonderful and it filled me. It made me yours for all Eternity, baby, for all time. You claimed me then. I only regret not feeling it when we were human, I wouldn't have been so lonely inside. I hated that feeling, it's why I even fooled around that way, I felt so alone inside, except for the love for you. Gah, I wish it had been different. You have no idea how bitter and alone I felt, so depressed inside, needing something more and never finding it. Needed…" he began to cry and the others took the babies from them and they hugged hard, both crying now. "Needed you to love me. So many wasted years apart that way." He looked up at Bobby with a hard look, "Yes, it would have been incest and it would have freaked you out, and Dad, but damn it, Bobby, we deserved to be happy too!" They popped out, Dean pissed. Bobby had been thinking he would have freaked if they had been together then and John would have killed them both on principle.

'Fuck you, Daddy Bobby! They deserved to be happy not judged. They love you.' Mati growled angrily in the air, he cringed, 'Take your frigid ideas and fuck off!' and the babies vanished with their holders instantly.

Bobby hung his head and sighed. Yeah, he would have freaked but damn they were right. It was their choice. He hadn't known how unhappy they had been as humans. If he had known, he would have accepted any decisions they had made, even sex with each other. They had been lonely and unhappy their whole lives and he had never wanted that for them.

He got up and headed in, waving off the others. It was his mess, he would fix it.

He knocked softly on the gods' door and got no answer. So he just pushed it open to find them crying together, naked under the covers.

"Go away." Dean said softly. He was still pissed. He wanted to drown that pain in Sam and let the sex take the pain away. Bobby had no right to be here judging him or Sam.

"No." Bobby said sitting there and waiting. "Have sex, I don't care. Not losing my sons over more stupid shit." He heard Dean moan as Sam took him at his word and slid into Dean, making slow love to him, kissing him slow and sweet. Bobby sighed, sure they were lovers but at least they were loved now. He wished he had not been so closed minded before; he has caused them such pain. So alone and he could have made them feel better by encouraging them to be together, loved the way they needed to feel.

"Baby, I love you." Dean moaned softly, tears in his voice, "So long without you, without love." Sam moaned now too, tears in his as well, "I should have tried after Chicago." He admitted as he sped up his thrusts and kissed along Dean's neck, making his pleasure build along with Dean's.

"What happened in Chicago?" Bobby asked, looking at their joined bodies and not caring if they were making love, he wanted to know why Chicago was such a turning point for them.

"We worked at a..ahh yeah, Sammy, faster please, go deeper, baby…so good, make me feel so good, make me feel happy ….yeah like that, don't stop, please?" Dean begged and then went on to explain breathlessly, "sex club, a harpy was killing strippers there. Damn baby, hold on, rings, we need rings." Dean moaned as suddenly Sam put rings on them both, and then he continued as Sam rolled his nipples with his fingertips, biting that sexy neck, giving a deep moan, "Want to come back later, Bobby? Not letting him stop until I'm a puddle here." They both gave him a look and Bobby chuckled, finding he no longer cared about their fucking that way, he just had to talk this out with them or it would create an elephant in the room and Bobby wanted to shoot all of the fucking Elephants in this room. They just got bigger if you avoided talking about them, and apparently these Elephants had been between them for years and damned if he wasn't going to kill those fuckers real damn quick! They hadn't seen them and he hadn't known they were there, and now those sons of a bitches were the size of the Chrysler building.

"Gah, Sammy, oh, baby, that, yeah, like that, stroke me please…need you touching me!" Dean moaned and Sam continued for them. "We posed as performers. All-the-way-down-to-nothing-but-bare-skin-performing, you know? Gah, Dean, stop rolling your hips, I'm too close, baby, way too close…" Sam moaned again and removed the rings and they came shouting and moaning.

Bobby waited patiently, suddenly finding a crack in the ceiling and thinking he would have to fix that when suddenly he felt a jolt in his head and the crack was healed, all gone. "Crap!" Bobby gasped realizing what had happened.

Sam looked at Bobby in concern, "Don't leave, we want to talk to you. We just want to have sex too, without this fucking sheet over my head would be great, honestly! Damn it, is this thing alive or what! It's keeps trying to choke me here." Sam untangled it from his head, and now used a hand to stroke himself hard again; Dean watched in arousal.

"Not going anywhere. I just think I figured out my power the guy mentioned." He looked a wider crack in the corner, felt the jolt and it was now gone too. He could get used to this power. He now walked around the room, fixing cracks and the roof itself, seeing it mend mentally with his eyes closed in concentration.

"What is it?" Dean asked and gasped in surprise as Sam fucked fingers into him and put Dean's hand on him to finish what he had started just then. Sam leaned forward to make it easier for him to reach him and then their shafts touched, then slid together on their own, making them moan, and grind to find friction, and kiss each other hard while listening to Bobby who kept playing with his powers around the room, breaking things to fix them again, this was fun!

"Earth, I can control Earth. I just fixed cracks in the walls with my mind, the roof too." Bobby chuckled as a piece of plaster hit the floor, "Sorry, pushed too hard that time." He fixed it with a thought, no hole in the ceiling anymore.

"Umm, Sammy, so close, so good, cumming baby, cumming, rub harder please!" Dean pleaded and Sam complied pulling him over the edge of their orgasm and cumming hard onto each other.

Now they cleaned off and switched places, tossing the sheet aside. Dean leaned over Sam to suck him, and Bobby chuckled. Yeah, that sheet had been annoying them after all. He turned to see Ellen come in with Jo and Ash.

"Not stopping!" Sam growled, grabbing Dean's hair painfully now. "You stop that and I will be the only Sex god left standing, I swear!" Then he moaned deep in his throat as Dean took him deeper into his throat, then smiled at the others, who really didn't seem to care if they were fucking in front of them, they actually seemed to be enjoying the show actually…strange.

"No need to. Just had to come say we're sorry for judging you two that way. We had no right to. If you were unhappy, you should have been together." Ellen admitted, going to her husband as he mended another hole he had made in the wall with his mind. "Earth, huh? Wonder what mine is." She said then turned to the boys to watch them.

"So, Chicago?" Bobby urged he wanted to finish this conversation.

"Yeah, we performed like we were supposed to and something passed between us, a form of chemistry, with each other. Oh baby, fuck me already, please!" Sam pleaded and Dean chuckled as he slid in, thrusting deep and fucking him slow then going shallow then deep. Jo reflected that it looked fun, and eyed Ash suggestively, he chuckled.

"No, Jodie and I broke up last week. Said it wasn't working." He sighed, and Jo patted his shoulder.

"Sorry, Ash, I know you liked her." Jo said and then gasped when Ash leaned in and kissed her.

"It wasn't working anyway. She knew that, so she said it was okay and we could be friends." He pulled her into his arms, both kissing passionately now. He stopped long enough to ask the gods, "Can we borrow part of your bed?" Ash knew he wanted her right now.

"Go ahead. Damn Dean, so good, oh man, rings, forgot." Now both gods wore rings. Ash chuckled and they looked at him and his eyes slid to himself. Both gods grinned back. Now he had a ring too.

"All together or separate?" Dean asked. Ash thought for a second.

"Same time with that power thing you do. I heard that's amazing to feel when you fuck." Ash admitted, the others had mentioned it once or twice; he had wondered if it was really true.

"It is." Both boys smiled and eyed the Singers. "Need the bed too?" They smiled as Ellen got the look, the look that said 'Why not?' and Bobby shrugged, both undressing each other now.

"Still listening to the story, keep talking." Bobby said leaning to kiss his wife, pulling her to bed as well.

"Us too. We want to hear it, too." Jo said, and the others nodded. The gods chuckled. Sex really had become a family affair now, cool.

"Okay, we'll finish it." Dean agreed but still fucked into Sam harder now, making him writhe and moan beneath him. "So good, Sammy, you feel so good. Love you, baby. Love you like this." Dean moaned then continued breathlessly. "I watched him move and grind then got so hard for him. Fuck Sammy , so tight, so good!" He moaned and rode Sam's ass harder now.

Sam moaned as well. "I watched him and got hard too. Pictured making love to him that way. You looked so sexy then, baby. So good." He closed his eyes in memory of it, finding it turning him on more now, Dean grinding into the pole, body rolling, muscles flowing together, that ass flexing as it fucked into the pole to the music, he moaned pornographically now. "We worked there for a week, Four days in and we had only danced apart doing separate shows."

Now both gods were moaning louder, orgasms approaching. Jo moaned as Ash fucked her a little faster now, Ellen was getting lost in Bobby the same way. "Ring!" Bobby growled, those things were a good idea, he'd have to get him one later from the sex shop in town. The gods poofed a ring on him, "I want to make this last, baby." He whispered in Ellen's ear making her moan softly. Yeah, longer would be better for this.

"Continue please?" Ash asked, and moaned into Jo's neck kissing her neck and ear while he fucked her a bit faster now.

"Well, the fifth night was couples night. So they paired up the dancers." Dean continued and moaned, "Yeah, twist that hip, yeah, oh, gah, baby, so goooood when you do that, Sammmy." Then arched into him when Sam hit that spot in him again, "Baby, so good!"

"We were paired together since we were the best performers that they had. We pressed together and moved against each other to the music trying not to touch each other as much as possible but then…oh, Sammmy so close, baby, cumming so close…" Dean moaned pornographically, the others moaned too, apparently it was a good time to be had for all.

"We brushed each other, our groins. Then we got a little lost in it." Dean remembered the feel of him against him again and moaned as the ring blocked the orgasm painfully, "We fucked against each other and came. Then did it again for another two shows that night and sometimes three or four shows a day for the next two days."

"We told ourselves the creature was attacking performers so we kept working there, and then it attacked." Dean moaned again, "Gah, wanted to fuck you so bad then. I looked forward to those dances, turned down offers to dance with others the same way, told myself it was okay because we were on hunt together and you needed me to watch your back. Baby, I wanted to take that ass and make love to it on that stage, so fucking bad!"

"You did. That last night, remember? You pushed me down on all fours and ground against me to the music then fucked me hard. It felt so gooooood! You fucked me three times that night, I got you twice. It felt so hot to fuck you on the stage that way, baby, like now. I love fucking you now, love you inside me more, so big, so tight around you. Oh, baby, so close!" Sam moaned.

"Then we killed the harpy as it attacked us when we left the club. Oh guys, gotta do it, need to cum now!" Sam and Dean moaned loudly. The orgasms were becoming painful now, building again and again but being denied.

Their powers rose, pulling in the orbits, forming the ribbon and threaded through them all, making them all fuck in desperate rhythm, their pleasure joining and forming that fever pitch. The rings were removed and they all came screaming as the ribbon respooled through them, making them come again from the echoes of their pleasure from before.

Now they lay there panting and moaning, puddles of sated lust and satisfaction. All unable to move yet, their bodies not responding to commands right now.

"So what did you do about the sex you had on stage?" Ash asked, already knowing the answer.

They ignored it, and there was another Elephant they hadn't seen. One in the herd that followed them around their whole lives apparently, there were several in that particular herd.

"I reasoned it was for the good of the hunt and we had done what we had to, so it didn't need to be discussed again, just added to the list of dirty shit we did for the sake of a job, right up there with being sucking off some shapeshifter in the form of Sammy, even though I knew it wasn't him, to keep him distracted so Sam could finish getting untied behind him. Otherwise he would have killed us both." Dean admitted he had felt dirty for weeks after that. He cried a little now. "It felt like rape but I couldn't let him hurt Sammy, I just couldn't. I didn't mind the rape thing as long as Sammy was alive and safe, I really didn't." He couldn't look at Sam now, tears pooling in his eyes. He sat up by the head board and cried, "Then he beat up Sam anyway and tied him up again."

He refused to look up. Sam hated where he thought this was going. The others did too. They all came closer to him and urged him to finish.

"He made me suck him again and then he…raped me. In the ass. It went on for hours. I lost track of how long and how many times he did it. I was bleeding and it hurt more every time. He didn't use lube; he just …used the blood there to …take me over and over." Dean sobbed now, reaching for Sam who held him tight and rocked him as he cried, "Sam was bleeding and I was afraid he was going to go after him, so I…seduced him and said I wanted more. Then he fucked me for two days again, barely letting me up to move and check on Sam but eventually he did. I bandaged Sam up and then…had to go back for more." He looked at Sam and sighed, "I'm sorry Sam. I should have told you."

"How could he not know?" Ellen asked, Sam had been there afterward and seen Dean that way, right?

"I'm getting there." Dean said softly and Ellen nodded, "Take your time, baby, we're not going anywhere." She promised.

He eyed them with shame filled eyes. It got worse. "Promise not to leave?" He begged.

"Staying." They all promised.

"Can you… come closer? Touch me?" He smiled softly as Sam slid behind him and Dean leaned back into his chest as Sam wrapped his long legs around his waist, using his arms to pull him tighter to him, like his own big teddy bear. The others came closer, naked but no one caring, Dean needed them so they would help him. Ellen took a hand and held it with Bobby. Jo and Ash held the other one. They all looked at him with love and concern.

He took a deep breath.

"Sam was in a coma for 3 months and when he woke up, he had amnesia about the whole ordeal with the shifter, so I didn't want to upset him so I lied, thought he wouldn't want me around anymore for being a whore like that, letting myself be used that way and not fighting back. I felt so ashamed and weak and he needed a strong big brother, so I said nothing about it." Dean continued, "It was a horrible thing for me to do, not telling him, I could handle it, but Sam? He would blame himself and it wasn't his fault, so I didn't tell him. Just said he had got hurt on the hunt and was in a coma for a while." Then he cried more, "It wasn't over."

"What? What happened?" Bobby asked, he had got Sam out, so what more was there?

"I made a deal with it." Dean sighed, "I was used to it, you see. Sam was really hurt and so I made a deal to come back and be with it, that way he would let me take Sam to the hospital. He had hid the Impala so I couldn't get to a weapon and he had taken all of ours. So I agreed and got him to the hospital. I thought of running but he called me." Now he cried harder and they soothed him until he calmed down. "He was in the hospital posing as a nurse. Said he'd kill Sam if I didn't keep the deal. He took my phone and tied me up. He raped me for days then beat me between rapes. Said I was his. He kissed me. So I closed my eyes and pictured it as Sam, so I could kiss him back. I pictured him as Sam when he fucked me, even came and enjoyed it that way. I felt so dirty about that. One, my brother, two, I was shacking up in the sewer with a shifter, and pretending it was Sam, so he wouldn't kill Sam. He had to think I was..in love with him so I pretended to be and he started taking on the forms of others to walk with me to see Sam. Sam never once woke up, not once." Dean cried again, cringing internally. "I guess I gave up. I began to think Sam would never wake up and, without him, nothing meant anything anyway, so I just gave up. I was contemplating stealing a vial of poison or maybe an empty syringe to capture an air bubble, then injecting it into the Sam and finally letting him die."

He cried harder now. Sam's heart broke for him. "I never knew you did that. They just said you visited every day and looked upset and tired. I didn't know." He felt guilty now. He had seen the flinching after, the nightmares, the night terrors and the times that Dean would crawl into him bed and hold onto him like he would die if he didn't. He had figured he had been traumatized by almost losing Sam, so he had tried to let him know he was okay and still there for him. He hadn't known it was because of …this.

"I was at the hospital one day and a nurse dropped a tray. I helped her pick it up and the shifter got distracted for some reason, and I pocketed a syringe and a scalpel from the tray that the other had hit, probably for surgery or something," Dean shrugged and then smiled. "I was going to use it to kill myself after Sam had…gone."

"Then later, while he was raping me again, my phone rang. That was why you couldn't reach us when you called. I saw the number when I took the phone off his body. Sorry I didn't answer." Dean said, "You were so pissed at me and said I should answer the phone instead of avoiding your calls. That just because Dad was dead didn't mean we should just push you away." Dean cried a little, "I wasn't pushing you away; I wanted you so much right then. I felt so alone and…dirty. I wanted you to kill it for me or kill us instead to end it. I just wanted it to end, Bobby, so fucking much!"

"Who was on the phone?" Ellen asked, obviously someone the shifter was expecting to call, otherwise he would have ignored that call too. Too busy raping and abusing her sons apparently, the bastard!

"The hospital. Sam was stirring, they wanted me there." Dean signed then smiled. "I insisted on going and he said he was going to tie me up, then take my place, kill Sam as me. So I acted like I wanted to be taken…on my back." He cringed. "I kissed it, and sucked it hard, hating myself but telling myself this would be the last time it touched me. This time, I seduced it for real, had to make it real, had to. He was going to tie me up and then take my form, then kill Sam as me so he could keep me, you see? I moaned and closed my eyes and saw Sam, my Sammy, making love to me, and it was real then. He came inside me. He had never let me be with him this way since it made him vulnerable to attack and he didn't trust me. But since the hospital and Sam, he had begun to." Dean smiled coldly now, eyes hard and empty. His killing look, the bad look. "It made it easier to seduce him that way, lulled him into a false sense of security. "

He sounded more confident now and they all smiled. They saw his pain, but it was old pain, fading pain, and wouldn't last. Every Hunter worth their salt had those pains, if they lived long enough and survived it all. Those pains floated around inside them but lost purchase after a bit, only able to sting, not really hurting the way they used to, the Hunter built up an immunity to them.

"He leaned in to kiss me as he came, jerking me off while he did it. I came anyway, even though I didn't want to, even though I hated what he was doing now, and despite my best efforts to ignore the pain in my ass from him fucking it too much and not lubing, just pushing in and not caring if it hurt. I felt raped even more then, more than any other time. The other times I wasn't with him, I was with Sam, in my head. I only saw Sam, felt him, heard him, it was an easy lie. It was a wonderfully hopeful and perfect lie that kept me sane and kept me strong, kept him from breaking my will and spirit. You, Sam, you did that. You saved me then, kept me whole." He looked up and pulled Sam into a kiss, pulling away gently.

"I waited until he was almost to my lips, and swore he would never touch me again. I stabbed him with the scalpel in the throat and neck and, while he tried to heal, I searched for my weapons. I found them as he was almost upon me, and killed him with the silver knife to the heart. Then I grabbed everything, phone and all, my keys from his pockets. I found the car parked in the alley behind the building above where he was holding me. I was bleeding, I was cover in fluids, and I was naked. So I got clothes from the trunk, wiped off, made myself look…normal again, buried the whole fucking mess and the pain inside me, and went to see Sam." Dean sniffled now, all cried out but heart bursting with love for those around him now, especially Sammy.

"The moment you woke up and saw me, I felt my heart leap and I felt better than I had in months." He sighed. "For three months that fucker thought he owned me. Three months. But the truth was, when you opened your eyes and smiled, and said my name. 'Dean', I felt better, I felt healed. I realized that although I had thought he had owned me for those three month, the truth really was that he couldn't have owned me, because you already did. You owned my heart."

"Then you met Madison and fell in love, so I just let it go. The feelings pushed down so far that I didn't feel them anymore. Just another overreaction to another overly stressful event in a Hunter's life. It worked and I got past it, but never really got over almost losing you. Still felt like I was unable to function without you there, so I adjusted, and you adjusted. We forgot or whatever it is we do, or used to, at least. Magical thinking, it's called." Dean continued. They had been Masters of Magical Thinking all their lives, ignoring shit in favor of a lie, lied to hide the truths they couldn't bear to face.

"We were good at Magical Thinking, Sam and I." Dean entwined his fingers with Sam's , cuddling into his chest some more, back to chest giving him the comfort he needed. "We took the stuff that caused us the most pain and Magically Thought it away, coating it with the lie that it had to be done. Mom's death, had to endured and not thought of again. Jess's death, again needed to be got over quickly, finding Dad was more important, should have been there for you more there, Sam. You were hurting and I made you buck up and get past it too fast. Not my best brotherly moment there."

He continued, "I was unhappy with you and Sarah having that connection so I put it off as me wanting her too, magically thinking away the jealousy I felt. Madison too. Told myself she was just getting in the way of finding Dad and that was why I hated her so much. Another Magical Thought away. Dad's death, he did it to himself and left us, Magically Thought there from hell. He hadn't left us, he'd died. It was just easier to be pissed and say he left us, and blame the deal he made rather than face the fact that he had sacrificed himself for me, Magical Thinking took that away, surprisingly."

"There are too many Magical Thoughts to tell them all, and for every truth, there are ten Magically Thought away ones, ones that should have been faced but weren't. Sex on stage with you, the best sex I ever had, mind you, but sex on stage with you all the same, a symptom of something we should have embraced, not Magically Thought away. Love and desire for you, and only you, and trust me, I tried it with other men. It always ended badly, knees in balls and me running like a little bitch to a bottle to drown the thoughts that the only man I wanted was you, and women, well, they never mattered much anyway. Bodies without heads. I never saw faces just bodies, something to release into, not love and certainly not cling to." Dean nodded and sighed, "Lisa mattered but not as much as…you. We were fighting all the time by the second week I was there. I was drinking too much, secretly fucking the neighbor's wife and the one down the street, and driving too fast, drunk most of the time. I skipped work a lot, just sat in the garage, in the Impala, and cried, only wanting you back."

"Then there you were but different. I couldn't figure out why you felt off. Then I was turned and the truth goddess told me you were lying to her; no one should have been able to do that, with a soul at least. Then the fight, the blood, and then Cas found out you were soulless. So I told myself that what happened before didn't matter, the feelings I'd had didn't count, since you had no soul so you couldn't feel that way now. So I Magically Thought them away. When I saw you that first time, I felt like I did when you came out of the coma all over again. I was going to say something to you, profess it and get it over with but then the soulless thing came and I magically thought it didn't matter because without a soul, you weren't really in there, not the Sam I loved , and went back to the denial. We fucked every night, soulless you and me, after about a month. We still tried everything to get your soul back though, he said he wanted to be whole for me and I went along with that, since it was what I so badly needed too."

"He wore me down and well, it was you, and not you, and it was all I had to hang onto, so I took it and let myself believe it, told myself it was okay because he was you, technically. I knew better, Magical Thinking again fixed it. Then you got your soul back and I thought maybe I would tell you how I felt then but then the wall came up and I couldn't . So I reasoned it was better left unsaid and unfelt, fucked around more and eventually the feelings went away, Magically Thought into secret again, Magical Thinking at its finest there. Then Raphael broke your wall and you broke too. I was so scared of losing you again, so damn tired of people using you against me and almost taking you from me all the fucking time!" Dean cried again, and Sam could hear his pain coming out in those tears, "Don't leave me, I know it was wrong to fuck soulless you but I was so damn lonely and bitter and empty inside without you. It made me feel like if I lied to myself enough, I would be looking up at you making love to me, you saying you loved me, and finally to not be alone any more. Without you, I always felt alone. When you left for Stanford, when you ran away to Flagstaff, all the times we fought and you ran, or I did. It just made us feel so…alone." Dean cried some more.

"He wasn't you but I needed you so much, so I …Magically Thought myself into his arms. It healed me when he did those things, when he said he loved me, when he whispered those things to me I had always hoped you would, deep in that place where I shoved all the stuff we ignored or Magically Thought away. Please, Sammy, I did love you, I realize now that…well, I always did. It was just easier to repress it and forget it, saying no one would understand than to give into it, Magical Thinking, fuck, I hate it! I Magically Thought away my only shot at happiness as a human. Almost Magically thought you out of my life as a god and missed this life with you." Dean sighed trying to get out of his arms now and Sam smiled but didn't let go. "Fuck Sam, if you are going to be pissed and yell or say this changes everything, just let me go. I can't handle that right now, especially after realizing I did love you in a non-brotherly way most of my damn life! It was hard enough realizing it and admitting it to myself just now. If you're going to leave because of the soulless you and me, fuck you! It happened. I had to, I was falling apart and it held me together."

He sat still then busted out of Sam's relaxing arms, almost breaking their hands as he pried them apart.

"Leave if you're going to and I know you didn't know it had happened with Soulless you , that somehow you Magically Thought it away too, so don't fucking act all innocent here! You played a part in the royally screwed and totally fucked up mess that was our lives as bro…as whatever we were! We were miserable most of our damn lives and only happy as kids here with Bobby, to be honest. Life hit us with both damn fists then we punched back. It pounded us into the ground and we'd get up, then it would do it again. It punched us into a pack of werewolves and left us dying against a fucking tree!" He fought as Sam got up and wrapped arms around him, rubbing a kiss at his forehead. "Gah, please don't leave me. I'm sorry, so sorry. If you go, I would just…fuck! Are you going or not? This hurts! Sam, I mean it. Just tell me if you're going, please!" He sighed now and wiped his tears away, sniffling, "Great, I am turning into a needy girl, with a dual personality! I'm so fucking screwed!" He pushed away from him and shook now.

Sam approached him and pulled him into his arms again, smiling sadly at Dean's pain and obvious worry at Sam leaving him. That hurt Sam most of all, he could never leave Dean over something like that, be pissed sure but never leave!

"One thing, not leaving. Love you more than Eternity itself, not worth it without you in it. I don't care if you slept with soulless me, although I bet the sex was great and it sounded that way, the way you tell it. I would have loved to remember that, gah, I bet we were great in the sack together, better than on the stage. You have no idea how fucking good that was, baby, to fuck each other that way, to finally make love to you. It blew my mind! I don't understand why I got all the memories of all of Soulless Sam's adventures wearing my body and not those, I really don't." Sam said, pulling them to sit by the others, motioning them behind them now to touch Dean, who needed them to right now.

"I do." Bobby grumped, "Your Magical Thinking did it. Took it and buried it. Gotta admire the power of Magical thinking. Damn Winchesters!"

"Wait a minute there, Bobby Singer, You knew me for years and never asked me out. Had to be some Magical Thinking mixed in that somewhere." Ellen pointed out. it wasn't like he hadn't seen the signs or that she hadn't sent him anything short of a billboard that screamed, "I like you, Singer, ask me out already!" He had the chances and hadn't taken them. No one goes years ignoring crap like that without Magical Thinking helping them do it, really!

"Well, maybe a little." Bobby admitted shamefully smirking. He had told himself she wasn't over Bill enough or that she didn't want an old coot like him blowing up her phone. Sure, the boys weren't the only ones indulging in Magical Thinking apparently.

"A little?" Sam quirked a brown and Dean chuckled as Bobby blushed a little.

"Yeah, a lot." He admitted but added, "But you two are the all-time champs! Sleeping together for a year and half and then forgetting it, dude, you got me beat by a mile, Sam. You deserve a trophy or something for that accomplishment!" Bobby laughed now. Yeah, those boys were really good at Magical Thinking, damned if they hadn't been.

"Yeah, I was stupid. I want to remember it. Maybe Gabriel or someone can help? I need to remember it, Dean. It's not fair I can't remember being with you that way. Please help me remember?" He moaned now and had a thought. Apollo!

"Apollo!" Sam cried through the marks and then Apollo was there, smiling.

"Yes?" He said and looked curious at what he might need and why they were all naked, but didn't press it.

"I forgot something from a long time ago. Can you help me remember it?" Sam asked hoping so. The god did have mind powers or something like that according to lore.

"Yes, you just have to specify what it is you need me to find. Humans tend to have lots of stuff in there, some that doesn't need to be known." Apollo explained. Some of what humans repressed clearly fell under the headings of 'Ignorance is Bliss' and 'What You Don't Know Can Kill You" and not necessarily one or the other, often times it was both. Especially with Hunters, they knew more crap that could destroy their sanity than most humans ever could handle. No wonder they died young. It was a form of suicide he supposed. Too much crap _can_ kill you, he knew this.

"When I was soulless, Dean and I were together as a couple. I want to remember it." Sam explained then bit a lip, "We were a…couple, right? Not just fuck buddies or something?" he didn't want to remember it if that was the case. Ignorance was bliss if that was the truth of it.

"Yeah, we were a couple, right down to 'I love you' and all the schmoopy crap like we do now." Dean sighed sadly, "I missed it so fucking much when you got your soul back. That's why I wanted to tell you. I figured maybe you had felt that way all along and we could be together again but then the wall got put up and you forgot all about us in love, which hurt but by then I didn't want to lose what little I had left with you. I took what I could get, the brotherly love, and that was that." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "I was okay with that much, Sam, honestly I was. Anything with you was better than nothing without you. I love you, Sammy."

Sam looked up and nodded eagerly now, "Please, I want to remember it; I really really want to now!"

Apollo nodded and smiled, kneeling to stare into Sam's eyes, his own blue ones glowing brighter now, like twin suns. Dean sucked in a breath and let it out, worried.

"This isn't going to hurt him, is it? Cause if it will, please don't?" Dean said and Apollo smiled softly.

"No, just rummaging through the files in his head. I'll bring to the forefront of his mind when I find it. No, it doesn't hurt. It just takes a moment. Don't want to pull out the wrong repressed thought." Apollo explained and bit his hip, that sexy lip and Dean wanted to kiss that lip, _fuck did he ever! _Apollo concentrated on something. Apollo leaned forward, still concentrating, kissed Dean softly, having heard his thought and granted his desire to kiss that lip that Apollo was biting.

Then he smiled happily. "Found it!" He stared a little longer, using his power to strengthen the sluggish memory; it had been close to being totally forgotten forever. Boy, Death had had buried that thing deep! "Death hid that sucker deep, let me tell you! Crap, it was hard to find!"

"So I didn't repress it, he did when he put up the wall thing?" Sam felt better now; he hadn't repressed one of his greatest memories at all. Death had and he wondered why.

"I'm guessing he was a prude. Most old gods like him are, you know." Apollo said kissing Sam softly before leaving, "It's a great memory, Sam, cherish it." Then he vanished back to the baby room to play 'hide the tiny suns' and 'who wants to float on the sunbeam shining through the windows right now?' The babies were loving those games so far. He'd have to think of something fun to top them.

Sam's eyes filled with light and tears as he finally remembered being with Dean the way they had needed to be. His soulless self may have been cold to others and a cruel killer most of the time but damn he had really loved Dean, cherished him, even wanted to claim him as his own, marry him even. Damn he had it all with Dean and Death had taken it from him, that dirty prudish son of a bitch!

"I remember." Sam said softly, and the love in that memory filled him, warming his soul. "We were happy and complete. We were one. We were…together. I cherished you and claimed you as mine. I loved you the way I love you now." He cried a little now, and moaned, taking Dean's hand and kissing it, holding it to his heart. "Another lost opportunity at happiness, courtesy of Winchester crap, huh?"

"Nah, not lost, just misplaced. You got me now. That's what matters." Dean reassured him, pulling him in for a long kiss, reaching for the others. They kissed Bobby on the cheek and thanked him for being a good Dad to them. They did the same for Ellen. Then they moved to Jo and Ash who stared into their eyes like deer's caught in the headlights, gulping nervously.

Dean slid a hand along Jo's face and neck, Sam took the other side. Both pulled her in for soft kiss and she deepened it, moaning for more when they stopped, "Please, don't stop…" She whispered and they smiled. They turned to Ellen and asked, "Ellen, I want to make love to your daughter now. Is that okay?" He pleaded, not wanting to piss his adopted Mom off but wanting Jo, too.

"Go ahead, she's wanted to make love to you for years, since that day in the bar actually." Ellen shrugged, "I saw this coming and didn't even need a crystal ball either. It's about time you guys did it." She laughed as Bobby laid her down and kissed on her neck again, "You two have been gods for how long now and you haven't got around to making it together yet? Wow, you are really slow as Bobby said you would be." She kissed Bobby back now, whispering in his ear, making him moan.

"Slow? Us?" Dean teased, yeah, they were slow sometimes. Jo was interested in him as a human, why not as a god too? "Sorry I took so long to see it, Jo. You deserved better." He blushed now and smiled as she kissed him again and moaned as it deepened. He made the kiss end long enough to smile into her lips.

"That's okay, you eventually remembered me." She sighed as his lips went to her throat nibbling her ear.

"Want you, baby." Dean whispered and she moaned, arching her neck to give him better access to it.

"Want you, too, Dean." Jo sighed and smiled as they moved to Ash, eying him seductively, seeing into him to see what he preferred. Bi, they could work with this.

"Ash." Sam purred, moving close like a jungle cat, swaying those hips he crept to him. "Want to join us?" Sam smiled and leaned into his neck, "Wanna fuck?" Ash moaned softly, eyes on Sam still, lust in them, flickering softly, not at full burn but getting there.

"Want you to fuck me." Ash moaned, knowing he was caught in those eyes and wanting him.

"You sure?" Both gods hesitated now, giving Jo and Ash an out.

"Positive." Jo smiled and moved closer to them.

"Damn straight." Ash sighed and slid close to Sam. "I want you." Sam smiled and pulled him into a soft kiss, careful to let him control it. Ash gradually deepened it until he was melding his body into Sam's, "I so want you, Sam."

"Jo?" Sam asked, it was okay if she didn't want him, she had always wanted Dean anyway.

"Yes, Sam, I want you, too." Jo said touching Sam's lips and leaning over to kiss him. Their kiss deepened and Sam smiled as she moved back to Dean. "I want you both, so fuck me already."

"Yes, ma'am!" They chuckled and laid back. They pointed to Jo and Ash, crooking a finger to them in a come-hither motion.

Both Jo and Ash came to them, Jo to Dean and Ash to Sam. They kissed them deep now and pulled them beneath them. They kissed and nipped their bodies, starting at the neck and working downward, hitting the nipples with extra attention and moving past the groin to the thighs, then to the lower regions, Sam suckling Ash's balls while Dean used his mouth and hand to make Jo move in pleasure beneath his mouth and his hand. Sam leaned Ash's legs forward to his chest more while Dean did the same.

They used their tongues to lick those holes, licking circles around the outside, along the rim, slow touches with the tip to the hole itself and gently slipping it in, tonguing in swirls then withdrawing to eventually pushing their tongued in an out of them, making them writhe beneath them more, moaning uncontrollably now, begging for them to fuck them now please.

They put on condoms and lowered their legs, Dean thrusting in slowly until he was deep in her front then pausing for Sam to enter Ash. Jo looked up questioningly.

"It's a fucking contest. The team that lasts longer wins." Dean smirked, "Wanna play?"

"Oh, yeah, we are so gonna win this. What are the rules?" Jo asked and suddenly saw Ellen line up next to them, Bobby at the ready, grinning cockily.

"We're in. What are the rules?" Bobby asked and Ellen grinned.

"Ash? Wanna play? Bet we can win." Sam teased his shaft up against the hole but not in, using fingers to work him past the pain and stinging, and then gasped in wonder as the man suddenly arched up and thrust against the fingers fucking him, moaning and gasping for more, Sam withdrew his fingers and asked again, "Wanna play the fucking contest, baby?"

Ash moaned as Sam caressed around the hole with a fingertip, looking down at him in wonder, "So beautiful, Ash, you have a beautiful hole and you move so sexily when you writhe that way. Want to be inside you, baby."

"Yess, fuck me." Ash moaned, gah, he was so ready for him, what was taking so long?

"The contest? Ash. Wanna do it?" Sam purred and Ash laughed.

"Hell, yeah, we can win this!" Ash cheered happily, if it got him fucked, yeah he'd do it. "What are the rules?"

"Well, no tricks, no powers, no orbits, no cheating with toys. They have to cum at least three times and breaks between sex can be no longer than 10 minutes. You can use hands, fingers, mouths, and body parts to excite the other but they have to cum on your shaft or by your puss alone. Everything else is fair game and no calling time outs. The most orgasms get one prize. The longest lasting gets another. Loser gets to choose who fucks who next round, well, we can skip that one this time, I think." Dean explained and had no urge to see anyone fuck Ellen or Bobby but each other. "Maybe it could apply to Jo and Ash, but not you two, that would be creepy." Dean smirked arrogantly now and smiled, "You game?"

"Bring it on!" Jo said, thrusting on Dean to get him harder now, ready to pound her already.

"Bring it on, bitches!" Ash said, and Sam thrust in balls deep slowly, doing a few thrusts to work him past the small pain and soon he moaned as Sam stopped to see what the others thought.

"We're going to beat you youngsters. Nothing like experience to win this kind of contest." Ellen smirked cockily, "Right, baby?" Bobby pushed into her and got her ready then stopped.

"We got this." Bobby smiled, so ready to show them how it was done.

"Wait, time limit?" Jo had to ask, how long did they have? She wanted this to take a long time.

"No time limit, just fuck until you can't fuck no more. Pretty much that's it." Sam added, rolling his hip a little making Ash gasp as he hit that bundle of nerves head on, and making him want more and right now! "Wait, need a score keeper here, one for each of us." He called for the angels, all showed up and smiled.

"Fucking contest?" Cas asked, this was going to be good. They had done this the other day and it had been fun and addictive to play. It really made the orgy fun and spiced it up a lot!

"Yep." Dean grinned and smiled widely, "We need a score keeper and a watcher, in case someone cheats." He eyed Bobby and Bobby flipped him off.

"Don't need to cheat, son. I got skills." Bobby said nodding and Ellen chuckled, "Yeah, he really does. You have no idea."

Dean was suddenly had the sinking feeling he might lose to Bobby possibly. This may go into sudden death overtime if that happened. Best out of three rounds possibly?

"Ready," Dean said, giving Jo as deep thrust, making Jo moan for more.

"Set," Sam said, rolling his other hip, making Ash fling his back as pleasure hit him, demanding more.

"Go!" Bobby said, rolling both hips easily and thrust in hard, Ellen moaning for him to just go already!

Now they fucked in earnest and the contest was on. This was going to be fun!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, it was a close race. They were all really evenly matched sexually but they all wanted to win so they pulled out all stops.

(Jo and Dean)

Dean started slow and moved deep, leaning into her to kiss her soft then harder, lips trailing along her neck and biting her gently. He got so lost in her that he forgot they were in a contest. "You taste so good, Jo, so good."

Now they fucked a little faster now, forgetting slow and just wanting to be with her the way he had wanted to for years without knowing it. "Wanted this for so long, never knew it! So perfect inside you, baby."

"Wanted you so much, Dean, so much. Dreamed of it for years, baby. You have a lot of fucking to make up for, Dean." Jo moaned loudly, "You so owe me, you hot bastard you!" She moaned louder now, it felt so good now, she wanted faster but knew it could cost them the win. Then he did a hip thing to make her scream and she lost it entirely. "Fuck it, Dean, I need you to make me cum right now!" She growled and her orgasm slammed into her, rolling through her like a riptide as Dean just fucked her hard now and moaned and growled hotly, so ready to cum for her.

"Cumming, baby, so close to cumming! Gah, baby, so good so , ohh Jo!" Dean came then and she came with him, arching onto him as she came, fucking through it until it ended.

Then she took out another condom and slipped it onto him, using her hand to stroke him hard again, kissing him quickly. She went to her knees and got on all fours. "Fuck me, baby, fuck me now." He went to slip into her and she growled, "Wrong hole, lover. I want to try it like you did with Kali. Make me feel good, baby." She wanted to try it, at least once.

"It will hurt a bit, Jo. Are you sure?" Dean wanted to please her but this was not a suggestion he had figured she would make. He grabbed the lube anyway.

"I'm sure, just make me feel good, like you did for Sam, okay? He said you did it good and I want that with you, too. At least, once, okay? Just try, please, Dean?" She wanted to try and he didn't want her, fuck, she was going to cry and leave if…fuck, this sucked.

Dean hesitated to decide if she was ready to go there and in the meantime, he must have taken too long because she went to get up and leave. Dean grabbed her to stop her and she punched him, furious. "Fuck you, Dean Winchester! You will fuck that multi-armed bitch up hers but not me. I've wanted you for year, years you son of a bitch! You are so lucky I have no weapons; I would kill you right now! I have a right to fuck you that way more than she ever did. You are a real jerk!" she went to stomp out and he pulled her to him again. She got two punches in which made him see spots and a wind swirled around him, lifting them off the ground and flinging them into a wall, and scooping them up as she got in two more good left hooks as they slammed into the head board.

In the meantime, Dean had managed to slip lubed fingers into her and scissored her open enough to accommodate him and pushed in while he pinned her ass to him as she tried to turn around to punch him again. Then they were fucking hard and fast, pain there but Jo found she liked it this way and moaned loudly, fucking in mid-air and heads brushing the ceiling. They moaned pornographically and fucked harder, their desires fueled by the violence of their fight before, violence turning to lust immediately as he had slipped into her. Her passion fueling the wind and she lost control of her powers right them, lifting everything including the others, who now found themselves fucking in mid-air but not stopping, all moaning and fucking in unison. The angels smirked as they flew up to stand beside their charges and decided the wind didn't count as power use during sex. It had just lifted up the already fucking couples not increased their desires or improved the sex so it didn't count as cheating. They also noted with amusement that none of them noticed they were fucking in mid-air either, a hard thing to ignore actually, they must really be lost in sex to not notice being against the ceiling.

They were now in weird positions. Ellen was being fucked into the ceiling the way she had been on the bed. Ash was being pounded hard by Sam on all fours on the ceiling itself, the way he had been on the bed. Jo and Dean were just fucking in mid-air, bodies aligned from groin to shoulder, Jo's legs were hooked behind Dean's knees and her feet were anchoring her in place there, the way one would ride a horse as a matter of fact.

"So good, baby, love fucking that sweet ass, Jo! Sooo goooood…." Jo moaned, "Never stop, gah, Kali was right! This feels fucking fantastic! So going to cum sooon, baby, so close." Her back arched again as he slammed right into her nerves now, hard and fast.

"Wanna fuck this way again, Jo, please let me fuck your ass again sometime. I love it, so tight, so hot, Baby, wanna cum in your ass baby, cumming for you! Cum with me, Jo! OH!" Dean shouted and he arched into impaling her onto him now, cumming hard into her. Jo felt him cum and she felt hers hit her moments later, the most intense orgasm she had ever felt hit her, took her breath so fast she got light-headed, and came clawing back on his hips and ass with her nails, leaving deep bloody trenches and making him cum into her one more time and making her cum for him, clawing and screaming dirty phrases and his name over and over, them doing this for nearly an hour before the orgasms stopped coming and they lost their breathe.

Then he flipped her over on her back and took her from the front, slipping into her ass and fucking it some more then fucking her front then her ass then the front, over and over, taking several minutes with each hole until they both were wanton and cumming over and over, at least four more times from fucking this way alone. The wind carried them over to the bed and they floated to the bed, landing gently and boneless, unable to do anything but grin widely, and close their eyes to steady their breathing again.

They were done. Now it was up to Bobby and Sam to finish and decide the winners.

"Sorry I didn't last the longest." Dean apologized and smirked as Jo managed to roll over to him and kiss him softly.

"That's okay. We got several in, we might still win this." Jo grinned happily, then sighed, "Damn, Dean, you fuck really good, baby!"

"Not broken?" Dean teased taking a hand and kissing it lovingly.

"Nope." She grinned.

"Good, then suck me, baby, we did our contest fucking. Now I want to cum in that sexy mouth of yours. Just because that mouth looks made for sucking shafts, it really does, Jo. Suck me please?" Dean asked, wanting her that way. Damn he wanted to try it with her, too.

"Mmm, I like the way you think, baby. Gonna suck you good." Jo smiled and went straight to his crotch and took him into her mouth, her hand massaging his balls as she sucked him shallow then deep, sucking hard but taking her time to stretch out his orgasm. She could feel it in the tenseness of the shaft at the moment, he was so close. She put her mouth to his head and sucked on its softly, then thrust a finger into his ass then added the other in turn, feeling him fuck back onto them and writhing violently into them. She relaxed her throat and slowed worked down him, which was uncomfortable, since she wasn't used to such girth in her throat. She managed to get her mouth to the base and fucked his ass hard with her fingers, making him cum screaming and she swallowed it all, easing up him to suck it all out, licking her lips when she was done.

"Hmmm, that was fun, Dean. You like your ass fucked I see." Jo quirked a brow and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I really do." He said smiling and eyed the fingers that she had fucked him with. "I never said you had to stop, you know." She grinned now too, edging her hand to his ass again, pulling a toy out of the drawer, the larger shaft toy. She hooked it on and lined up with him. "Fuck me, baby, fuck me good." He eyed the angel watching him in amusement. "Our turn ended after we hit the bed. This is just for fun, it doesn't count for the contest, Cas."

Jo pushed in and he moaned as she hit his nerves there, "Oh baby, so good, fuck me rough, love. I like that, please! Take me hard!"

"Remember not part of the contest! Cas!" He was fighting the pleasure and he saw Cas nod.

"Don't worry, baby, stopped counting when you hit the bed. Fuck him good, Jo, he needs it." Cas encouraged kissing them both softly, Jo kissing him hard too, damn she had never kissed an angel before!

"It's better to be fucked by them." Dean said and winked at his lover, "So skilled, baby."

"Gotta try that sometime then." Jo said smiling and motioned him over. "Like right now, take a hint, blue eyes. Fuck me now." Her eyes slid to her ass, eager to try it. "Not getting any less hot for you here, Cas."

Cas didn't have to be asked twice. He lubed up and undressed, not in that order but damn close though, sheathed inside her ass and fucked her, she caught his rhythm and fucked Dean in tempo with Cas fucking her, and she shouted and moaned loudly, as Cas's hands roamed her body, pleasure her nub, her breasts and nipples, and sucking and biting her neck as he fucked into her hard, putting a ring on himself magically; He wasn't in the contest so he got a ring, damn it!

It seemed like they fucked for forever, Jo cumming repeatedly as Dean came, and Cas unable to until he was sure and ready, in pain but not able to cum yet, it wasn't intense enough yet. When the orgasms ripped the last cohesive thought from his brain, he removed the ring and came over and over into her ass, making her cum some more as well, in turn fucking into Dean, pounding him and causing him to cum as well.

They collapsed very sated and puddle- like now.

"Cas, you fuck good, baby." Jo purred and turned to cuddle into the gorgeous angel, falling asleep against his chest now, smiling happily. "Gotta do this again sometime when I'm not so…" Then she was out and Cas kissed her forehead smiling softly.

"We will, Jo, I will." He promised and looked over at his puddle of a god. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am. However, I think she broke me, Cas. She beat my ass and broke me, the bitch." He leaned in and kissed her lovingly. "She really is something else, isn't she, Cas? So passionate." He stared down at her as she slept so achingly beautiful there.

"Yes, she is." Cas said, pulling Dean to him now too. "Cuddle with me, Dean. I want to hold you." Dean cuddled into his side and rested his head on his chest, brushing a hand over his hard body.

"Mine." He said and kept touching his abs and chest. "Ours."

"Yours." Cas confirmed and smiled lovingly at his god. "You got twelve shared orgasms or twenty-four individual ones, by the way."

"Good, we might win this then." Dean said grinning, it wasn't too shabby actually.

They laid there and watched the others get lost in their lust, almost done fucking as well. It was fun to watch them do this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sam and Ash)

Sam moved now and started slow. "That okay, baby? Does it feel good yet?" He thought it did but he wanted to be sure. "Please Ash, be honest."

"It still burns a little but it don't hurt, please just work me past this part, don't stop, Sam." Ash took a deep breath and thrust back onto him now, afraid he would change his mind about fucking him now. It hurt more this way but damn he was a hunter, he knew pain. This was nothing he couldn't handle. Besides, the pain was fading now, the burning was kicking in. He remembered what Sam had explained before. The pain, then the burn, then the pleasure came.

Now he just needed to get past the burn now. "Fuck me, Sam. Please just fuck me, I won't break, damn it!" He fucked onto Sam again and Sam moaned loud.

"Oh, Ash! I'm gonna make you feel so good, watch me!" Sam said and fucked him harder now, faster, stroking him in time with his thrusts now.

Ash felt the burn leave and the pleasure hit him like a hammer. "Gah, Sam, this feels fantastic! So good, never felt like this before. Please make love to me, please!" Ash said and moaned, his mind emptying and he came hard without meaning to. Sam began to pause his thrusts but Ash ordered, "Don't you dare stop, Sam! I'm not nearly ready…oh, yeah, do that again, baby, yeah, oh, fuck me, do that again, don't stop!" Ash screamed now, lust and desire flooding him, Sam filling him with that thick shaft, orgasms choking him as they ripped through him, and he kept cumming as Sam fucked him, over and over.

He took the initiative and sucked him a few times, getting him hard and ready, riding that shaft, moaning deeply as he slid down to the end and angling his hips to find the pleasure spot Sam had found before but not finding it. "Sam, help, I can't find that ….oh yeah, there is! Such a good friend you are." He slapped Sam's hand away from him and grinned, "No touchy, Sam. I am putting on show for you. Watch and feel, no touch! I love your shaft in me, gonna fuck you , baby!" He leaned forward kissing him hard and deep working his hips as he kissed him, losing it momentarily but the sight of those beautiful lips and eyes so close to his made him dizzy.

Ah, so this is what falling in love felt like. He had never felt love before, lust, desire, and even infatuation but never this…warm feeling, so good and pervasive. He felt like crying and knew it shined in his eyes but couldn't stop it. "I love you, Sam. So in love with you. Love me. Please?" he cried now and Sam held him, kissing him softly.

"Love you, Ash, in love with you now. Love you. Don't cry." He pleaded but stayed in him, still hard and still ready when he was.

"Can't seem to stop. I just feel this…warmth, baby. I feel so happy, Sam. You don't know. I have never had this with anyone and now…it's just there in me, in my heart. Damn, I'm such a girl for you, Sam. I love you. Fuck me, I really do love you." He sat up and ended up impaling himself painfully onto him again, and moaned but still looked shocked, his hips fucking him now on their own, pleasure building faster than he had ever felt it build before. He rocked his hips now and twisted a hip once in a while, happy to see he could find the nerve bundle for himself without help from Sam. Sam? He thought again, He loved Sam. Wow, that felt good to say. Good to feel, too. His orgasm started slow, creeping up on him, filling his head and settling in his groin and abs, the burn inside him getting hotter. He felt like he was on fire and Sam was setting him ablaze by just being inside him this way.

"You are burning me up, Sam, feels like I'm on fire! OH, wow, so hot, feels so amazing! OH, damnfuck! Oh, Sam, I'm so ready to cum, help me cum, please, make me cum for you. Please, baby, so ready to cum for you!" Ash pleaded, he felt it in him, building but not happening yet. He stopped and looked deep into Sam's eyes. "Tell me you love me, really love me. Tell me I'm yours, tell me you want me to be yours, please? I need to hear it."

The orgasms were multiplying and fuck, he still couldn't cum. What was the hold up?

"I love you, Ash, so fucking much, baby. Your mine, I make you mine, I claim you as mine, as ours. Ours, lover, you own us, we own you. Fuck! I love you, Ash." Sam moaned as his own orgasms seemed to grow their own as well. Fuck he needed to cum too!

"I'm yours?" Ash asked, damn that had those orgasms roaring now, he was going to cum hard now, once Sam answered his question, he couldn't cum until Sam said it apparently. He had never had such a weird orgasm before. But then again, he had never been in love this way before. He felt his orgasms build and knew they were would be many when they came out. "Wow, got a ton of orgasms for you, lover. Just answer so I can cum, please!"

They didn't even notice they were fucking on the ceiling or blowing in a whirlwind at the time. Talk about concentration, damn!

"Yes, you are mine, Ash. You're mine, no one else's." He pulled that long hair in the back of his brown hair and wrapped it around his hand, biting his neck as he pulled his head to his own while the hair tightly tugging at his scalp, and his neck at a painful angle now. "Whose are you, Ash? Who loves you?" He bit that neck and sucked it hard, and Ash's head shot back , despite Sam's hold on his head, and whimpered hotly, "Mark me, Sam! Mark me as yours, I need it!"

"Answer me first." Sam ordered, "Don't make me repeat myself." Sam kissed him softly to soften the blow, teasing, "Answer me and I will make you cum so good, baby, just tell me."

"Yours, I belong to you, Sam. You love me, love me, Sam." He screamed again as his orgasms hit him now and he almost lost consciousness at the force that he came. The only thing holding him up was Sam's hands and then he was flipped to the bottom, and Sam bit his collarbone. Two things happened right then, all of Ash's switches flipped inside him and two, he came screaming again, "Love you" and "SAM!" punctuating every moan and whimper as he came hard and frequently and Sam fucked him hard through every one of them, Sam coming every time Ash did, something in his being calling to Ash and he moaned one last time, "Damn it, I love you, Ash."

Then they came again and made love gently through them, slow and gently, worshipping each other as they moved together. When they stopped, Sam pulled him possessively to him and kissed the mark with power, making it permanent on his collarbone, marking him forever as Sam's alone. "Mine! Ash, all mine, no one elses. Not even Dean's, okay?"

He looked at Dean with tears in his eyes, pleading he would understand. "Can he just be mine? No one else's. It don't mean I don't love you guys but…I want him for myself. Please?"

"Yes, Sam. He's all yours. It's okay. You deserve him. Keep him for yourself, we have plenty to share." Dean moved to his side and kissed his cheek.

"Not that you aren't attractive, Dean, but…somehow, I just feel like, " He smiled and blushed now, "I just love him now." Dean kissed his cheek too.

"I love him that way too." Dean smiled, "Trust me, it feels great, don't it?"

"Yeah, it does." Ash hid his face in Sam's neck now, his mark glowing brightly on his neck and the gods jumped, why was it glowing?

"He's tying himself to Sam, a love bond. Similar to the Slave one but not as controlling. He is essentially linking his soul to Sam's, sharing a piece of it. If Sam's mark glows, then his is giving a piece to him." Michael explained, love bonds were rare. No one ever loved anyone that much anymore enough to create one, except for Sam and Dean. Their marks were engraved on their souls at the time of their creation. "You two have one too. It's on your very souls. It was there when they were created to be together as soul-mates."

Both gods looked at him in surprise. "We have a bond like that. Like what Ash wants , what we'll have?"

"Yes, you've always had one. Now you and he have one too." Michael pointed to Sam's neck, and a mark appeared there, by his collarbone right where Ash's was. It glowed like Ash's then the light faded gradually, leaving behind the mark of their love bond where it had appeared on Sam's collarbone to begin with, and a soft power filled them both, making them smile now.

"Now I'm yours." Ash said glowing with happiness. "I'm your man, too."

"I have others, you will have to share me." Sam touched his face and sighed, eyes searching his tenderly, "Can you love me anyway? Can you be with me knowing I have other lovers I love too? Some loved just as much as you?"

"Yes, Sam, I can live with that. I knew that before I came here, and I still know it. I might like to watch you with others, you ever thought of that?" Ash asked teasing him and kissing him softly for a second.

"I'd get so turned on if you did that, lover. I like it when others watch." Sam smiled and held him tighter, "I love you, Ash. All mine."

"All yours, Sam, I belong to only you." Ash said yawning softly, eyes closing now. "Hold me and let me sleep in your arms right now."

"Anything for you, Ash, anything. Just ask and I will give it to you if I can." Sam promised feeling love for him filling him again, such strong love for him.

"Just your heart, Sam, all I want is your heart. Never let me go." Ash said, not able to even open his eyes.

"That I can do, Ash, that I can do." Sam said, stroking his cheek as Ash snuggled in more now, hands grasping his lover's hand and pulling it to his chest, against his heart, smiling again.

Now he breathed evenly and Sam sighed. "When did our powers change, Dean?" He felt happy but confused, realizing something.

"I know what you mean, Sam, I felt it too. They feel different now, more much powerful than they had ever been before and not so much about sex anymore, but love now. There is still sex in them, it will always be there no matter what, that will never change, but now there was love too.

"We keep collecting lovers, you notice that? Our sex drives are astronomical now, I could still fuck and damn it's been almost 12 hours of straight sex, I should need a break but no, I just want to fuck some more, need to. Everyone we bring to our bed falls in love with us; that's new, too. It just feels like it's not the same anymore." Sam was confused and hard, so fucking hard.

"Wait until they're done and then we'll try using the power to take care of that. It might help." Dean said and had to admire that erection. Dude was suffering there.

Sam poofed Ash to a bed in the corner and pulled both Cas and Michael to him, undressing them instantly, Dean, too. "Ride me, lovers, help me cum. Ride me with those tight asses of yours, please?" It was worth a try.

Bacchus and Apollo were there now and naked too crawling across the bed to him as well. "Fuck us, too. Please, Sam?" Apollo pleaded and Bacchus pleaded as well. He looked so good hard like that. "Fuck us all, in turns, lover."

Sam nodded and smiled, "I love you guys, you know that?"

"Good thing too. Otherwise, you would never get in our pants, Sammy." Dean teased and kissed him softly, "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you love me?"

"Yes, but say it again anyway." Sam said pulling him to him, prepping him quickly, the others getting excited from watching it.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Sam. Without you, I'd die. I'm nothing without you, Sammy. I could live without anyone but you." He moaned softly as Sam eased him onto his shaft and sheathed himself there.

"Fuck me, Dean, fuck me please!" Sam moaned and Dean kissed him hard and did as he was asked.

He rode Sam hard, shallow at first then harder and deeper, getting lost in the feel of each other, biting and brutally sucking each other, drawing blood and sucking it, the pain of the bites spurring their pleasure to dizzying levels. They came impaling into and onto each other, cumming with shouts and curses, their names on the others lips.

Sam let Dean off him, a puddle now. Sam groaned, still hard.

Then Cas rode him, and sucked him halfway through then had Sam pounded him hard, making him a writhing wanton whore for him, then cumming in him with a shout and pulling Cas with him, several orgasms later, Cas separated from him and Sam wanted to cry.

He was still hard, if anything, he was harder than before.

Apollo came to him and Bacchus too. They both sucked and made love to his shaft with their mouths and hands, making him cum hard for them, twice. He was still hard though and it hurt now.

Apollo lay under him and Sam took him hard, fucking him like he had before on the car but more intensely, the need to cum filling him with uncontrollable lust now. They fucked for hours and Sam came in him several minutes before they parted.

He wanted to cry now. It was still hard and it hurt more.

Bacchus lay under him now too and he fucked him hard and long, several minutes later, he came with him as well, drank his cum repeatedly and still was hard.

He curled in a ball and cried now. He was in pain and fuck he couldn't go limp!

Something was _wrong._

The others were done fucking now and watching him with concern. Ellen especially. She whispered back and forth with Bobby and they had an in-depth discussion while Sam fucked the other two angels into the mattress as well and damn if the sex was mind-blowing and they came hard together, screaming as they did it.

Then he felt the pain hit him and he almost passed out from it. He was in agony.

He felt a body mount him and he tried to look but couldn't, it hurt too much to move. He felt pleasure again and a body ride him, hips swaying strangely as they rotated on the head and slowly moving down, then jerking back painfully and moving from side to side, clenching tightly on purpose like an iron claw squeezing him, and pulling up very slowly, keeping it tight, and arching backward, thrusting up the other way, and fucking him that way for the longest time, his hands went to her hips, (Hers? Sam wondered, which her?) harsh moans filled the air and he moaned as well. Damn this felt good, he had never been fucked like this, ever. This was beyond good, it was fucking heavenly, he wanted this person to fuck him forever and never stop. He put a hand to her groin and poured every last drop of power he possessed into her and then they were fucking hard and violently, screaming and clawing against each other, biting and not caring about the pain, in fact, she tore his flesh with her teeth now, ripping it out and making him bleed freely.

He heard someone shout for towels and a scuffle but had to keep fucking, the power taking them over, so much power, so much pleasure, and he moaned as she bit into his flesh again and this time sucked him down as she fucked against him all the harder. He sat them up now and held her by the waist with his strength, taking her mouth and kissing it hungrily, like he would never be able to stop, like she was burning him alive just by fucking him, him fucking her, her body against his, and her kisses stoking him to a white hot flame that was burning him alive from the inside.

He yanked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist now, loud moans and screams of pleasure making him burn hotter, needing to cum for her, needing her to cum for him, whoever she was, he had to fuck her again and really soon, so fucking soon. This woman was not a one-time thing, he had to fuck her again, add her to his bed, have her on his shaft again. He could never get enough of her, it didn't matter who it was, he had to have her this way again, on a regular basis.

"Join our bed, be my lover, fuck me please." He pleaded unseeingly, his body locking up around him, he felt weak now, "Please, be my lover, not just tonight but for all eternity, join our bed on a regular basis, please!" He was close he could feel it and he also suddenly felt tired at the same time.

He lifted her by the waist, arms holding her, legs pinning her fast fucking body to his shaft driving him past all thought and reason. He was on his knees now, standing upright, impaling her with every thrust, her shouting "Yes, Sam, gah, yeah! Fuck me, I'll join your bed, be your lover, just fuck me please! Cumming for you, cumming so hard for you, Sam!" Then the sexiest moan he had ever heard brushed his ear.

"Cum for me please, Sam!" She pleaded in that earthy southern accent (southern accent? Damn that sounded familiar. He couldn't think, he felt…muddled.) He pulled the power out of her and pulled her essence to him with it, sharing it with his own, and binding her to their bed forever. Then he came with a shout, his power bouncing off the walls and swirling faster over them until it slammed back into him and made him arch on the most intense ecstasy he had ever known.

Then he fell backward, close to passing out. Ellen's face swam into view for a moment, bloody bites on her neck and he wanted to cry again. Then he passed out and knew nothing else for a really long time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell happened? What's wrong with him?" Dean shouted, his power barely held in check and he wanted answers. "You're gods, help here!"

"Maybe a power spurt." Apollo said, "It happens to the most powerful gods usually. The power changes and then just grows too fast to control. It's not a usual occurrence though."

He was worried. They all were.

"He is worried you hate him for fucking Ellen… binding her to the bed that way. He dreams of it now." Apollo said monitoring the god's mind as he slept, keeping him safe in his own mind.

Sam had been out for three days now and had not moved, not breathed or had a pulse. But he was alive somehow, in stasis of sorts. It was scary.

"That wasn't his fault. I don't blame him." Bobby protested, sure fucking Ellen had been a stop gap measure but now that he had bound her to his bed, he would honor that. He could share her now; it wasn't like Sam wanted to take her away from him or anything. He just wanted to fuck her like he did the others now. Besides their servant bond made this possible, somehow she was able to counter balance his power right them, as his servant, it was her job to do that now, if needed.

Besides, watching her fuck him like that had been really hot, Bobby knew he might like to watch next time, maybe if Ellen wanted to, if she did, it wouldn't hurt him at all, he wouldn't hate anyone, in fact, it was fine with him if it was okay with them.

If only Sam would wake up, then he could tell him to stop feeling bad. That it was okay.

Dean went upstairs to check on Sam again and came down running, panicked.

They all looked at him worried now. He was really freaked out.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bobby and Ellen said running to him, knowing this would not be good.

"He's gone. Sammy's gone." Dean cried now, breaking down in their arms, "I can't sense him anymore."

They all went pale and they all burst into action, searching the yard and the areas around it, searching the cars and the house from top to bottom as well. They couldn't use the marks to teleport to him either, he had blocked them.

They pulled the note from Dean's fingers and read it:

'_Bobby, _

_I'm sorry, so fucking sorry. I didn't know it was her and I wouldn't have touched her if I'd known. I know you probably still love me but are angry too. I can't deal with this right now, I'm sorry. I feel so weird right now. My powers are acting up and I just fucked my Mom. It sounds even worse when I read it on paper._

_Please forgive me. I do still want her now, this binding was different. It feels different than any I've ever done. I crave her like the air and damn I'm sick and I'm sorry. I can't tell you how sorry._

_Maybe I can find a place to disappear or maybe…die if I can. Tell Dean I'm sorry I left but I had to. Tell the others I love them and am so sorry._

_I fucked up and I can't ever make it up to you. You raised us and I betrayed you._

_Don't worry, You won't have to see me again, I won't hurt you by sticking around. Damn I'm sorry, Bobby. I love you and need you as my father. _

_I can't believe I betrayed you this way._

_Fuck me, I'm sorry._

_I wish I could die. Maybe I'll find a way and spare you the misery of searching for me._

_Sorry I hurt you all by running this way, for leaving when I promised not to, but I have to._

_Tell Dean to live without me now, it's not worth dying for a piece of shit like me. For what it's worth, I love you all, even Ellen._

_Fuck, I love her more now. I should be shot on the spot like the bastard I am._

_Dean, if you're reading this, you should have let me die in Cold Oak. I'm not worth your love. Find someone better, Ash is good._

_Goodbye._

_Love Always, _

_Sam Winchester_

_P.S. You will always have my heart, all of you. Please forgive me someday.'_

Then Dean did something they hadn't expected. He fainted and they barely caught him before he hit the floor.

They all shared a thought and it was the same one.

Find Sam.

Hopefully before he found a way to die.

Fuck, this was one big mess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	48. Sammy Burns

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: Sam is hiding where they least expect to find him. What will they do if they find him? The real question is what will he do?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apollo did the sight thing and picked up heat and flames.

Missouri tried and picked up pain and fire.

Dean slept for three days and dreamt his Sammy was burning in Hell again, over and over again.

They scoured the media for reports of unexplained fires. Michael searched Heaven for him, even God couldn't find him and he was worried too. He sent out angels to help search of him, promising to give as much as help as they needed later.

Bobby and Dante opened the gate and entered Hell, The angels held it mostly shut so they could look for him there. Nothing but stale air and brimstone and a few stray souls wandering around confused. No Sam here. They even broke the concrete on the cage and found a pile of dirt but no Sam.

Sam crying filled the air in the house at times along with screams of despair. Pain lacing them and breaking all their hearts at the same time. 'So sorry' whispered through the air as well and then was gone as soon as it came.

Sam was gone and in pain, soul pain, and nowhere to be found.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dante awoke to a fiery spirit a month later, despair in his soul. He felt its kinship and he watched it bow to him. Then it whispered in his ear.

He ran through the house screaming for everyone to come down. They all poured into the living room and he smiled happily now.

He told them what the Pheonix had told him.

He knew where Sam was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The heat burned him but did not kill him. He had thought it would. It should have, it was the Sun after all. He lay in its core and felt himself dissolve only to reform again screaming. He slept fitfully but never found peace.

Ellen.

Bobby.

Dean.

All of them.

Did they love him still?

Why should they? An internal voice whispered insidiously, You betrayed them.

"Yes, I did." Sam whispered crying, "They will hate me."

Stay here. Hide. Be still.

Sam's power slept. His body burned. Over and over, he burned.

Worse than Hell here. Just what he deserved. Didn't deserve love.

Deserved to die. But didn't. Burned up but, no, never died. He would take this; it fit the crime too.

Burning. Sleeping. Unable to die. Refusing to scream. At least out loud.

He withdrew into himself now. Screaming in agony. Apologies unspoken but in his mind he spoke them. He cried inside now, all the time.

He loved them and wanted them to love him.

Needed them to need him.

Wanted to be forgiven but dared never to ask.

He missed them and wanted to go home.

Home.

Where was his Home now?

Once was Dean's arms.

The Impala.

Bobby's.

Motels, no, those were never homes.

His lovers' arms.

His husbands' arms.

His friends' arms.

Dorian.

Ash.

Jo.

The angels.

Who loved him now?

Did he deserve it?

No.

No Home now.

He settled for burning.

He deserved that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Dante floated in space outside the sun. Apollo at their sides.

"He's in there? Are you sure?" Dean asked and Dante nodded.

"In the core. Burning up and reforming. Locked inside himself now." Dante said, "The Pheonixes are watching over him for me. They say he is breaking." Dante looked like he was breaking himself. Dean, too.

Dean took Dante's hand and looked resolutely into the giant ball of fire. "Let's go." Dean said and Dante nodded. They would get him back or die trying. They refused to live without him anymore. They would not let him break alone. If they had to, they would break with him. They belonged together, no matter what. It was always their way.

Dean couldn't do what Sam wanted. He couldn't live without him.

So he would burn with him, if he had to, instead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fire burnt at them but Dante's Pheonix Armor was holding it back. They swam through the flames, Apollo with them. He led them to the core.

There was Sam, burnt and blackened, turning to ash and writhing in agony, then before their eyes there was a glow and he was whole again, unmarked and not burning…yet.

They wouldn't let that happen again, fuck that!

They all three gathered him in their arms. Apollo's god Armor and Dante's Pheonix Armor surrounding them, Dean's barrier surrounded them also.

They waded slowly back through the flames, feeling better now, hot and burning but not sad or worried, at peace now that they had him back.

Bobby had already forgave Sam. He didn't have to. He never was mad.

Sam had fucked Ellen but she had seduced him to save his life, to help him. Bobby had sent her to him for all that trouble it caused. Their only concern was to help him.

They were Sex gods. Bobby hadn't been terribly surprised it had happened. He had expected it to happen eventually. She was a woman and she was beautiful. They were their gods and they worshipped them.

Hell, Bobby had been willing to fuck Sam if it had failed to help. He needed them and he would do anything for them. Sex included. Sharing the woman he loved with them was included. They were his servants and that was their job, to serve them. She had served them, so why had Sam run?

She wasn't Mary, not his mother at all. Bobby was not John, not his real father.

They had gone into this knowing that, loved those boys anyway as their own.

He had fucked a woman, just a woman, not his mother.

Sam had lingering human issues apparently.

Now they just wanted to get him home to deal with him.

Right after beating the crap out of him for running away for stupid reasons.

Then fucking him senseless so he'd never leave again. Ellen had even volunteered for it.

Bobby had chuckled and kissed her softly. Made her promise to share any moves that she learned with him later. It was hot that she was fucking him now, not wrong. He could learn something from that boy.

He was going home and Dean would never let him leave again. Even if he had to chain himself to him and go with him.

Sam had been missed. Very missed.

Dean had been right before. The others had always loved Sam more for some reason. It was always that way. Hell, Dean loved him more too.

Sam was going to be okay. He would fix him.

It was Dean's job after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam woke up in bed, fluffy pillows under his head and blankets wrapped warmly around him. He sat up and wiped his eyes free of sleep. Dean sat nearby watching him, glaring. Dante did, too. Both left the room and he watched them go, moaning in dread this knowing this did not bode well. The tons of footfalls on the stairs did not either.

They sounded rushed and worried. When they all filled the room, it was worse. They all looked pissed and Sam gulped, pulling the blanket up to cover his nudity. Why was he naked again?

'Daddy, you are a dick!' Mati said in the air, 'You left us!'

"Sorry?" Sam said, he had left his kids, he had left his loved ones.

Loved ones.

Ellen.

Fuck!

He fucked Ellen.

He looked at Bobby in terror. He crawled to him and bowed his head in supplication. He got on the floor and bent to his knees, leaned to the floor, and bared his neck. A knife appeared in the air before Bobby. A tray of deadly tools on the corner of the bed.

Sam waited for his punishment so Bobby would forgive him.

He made a gun appear as well in Bobby's hand.

He waited.

'Daddy?' Mati cried in the air, 'Don't do this, Daddy.'

"I have to." Sam whispered, crying.

'No, don't. We need you.' Denae pleaded, 'Don't leave us again.'

"Don't want to. Deserve to." Sam whispered looking up the air.

They saw his despair and sorrow.

They wanted to make it better.

'Daddy, we missed you.' Samae said, soft kisses on his face.

Invisible hands wiped his tears away, kisses in their place; his children soothed him with their power.

"Love you, girls" Sam moaned, "Sorry I left."

'Stay now.' Mati pleaded crying. 'It's okay now.'

Their tears rained around their father/ mother's head.

"I'll stay." Sam cried, "I just have to pay penance."

'No.' All three voices said.

"No." Dean said, "No need for penance, Sammy." He looked at Sam with love now, anger fading like a ripple in silk.

Sam put his head to the gun point, and waited.

Bobby cried now, and tried to lower the gun. It wouldn't budge.

"Not mad, Sam. We're your servants too, not just your family. It's our job to help you that way, it was in the vow we took, remember? You did nothing wrong, boy." Bobby said sadly, "We knew it was a possibility when we took it. Don't change how we feel about you. You shouldn't have left, Sam. We could have talked about this."

"I fucked your wife, bound her to our bed." Sam said sadly, the trigger tightening. Bobby checked the safety. It was off, damn, that boy was thorough!

"I asked her to. She asked me to. It was okay." Bobby said eyes on the gun and wanting to cry. "The gun won't kill you, Sam."

A machete appeared in mid-air floating to Bobby now.

"This might." Sam said sadly, "It works with pagan gods."

An evergreen stake was on the bed now.

"This might too." Sam whispered, crying now.

Bobby did nothing.

However he ducked under the now floating gun and hugged Sam, crying. He said he still loved him, he wasn't mad, no penance was needed. Besides, over a month and a half in the core of the Sun, burning up and reforming most certainly already covered any penance there ever could have been, which there had never been a need for to begin with. Sam had done nothing wrong.

Bobby pleaded with him to stop this, please don't leave again.

Sam looked up now and met his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bobby." Sam whispered, the gun floating to the ground. Dean picked it up, it was the Taurus. He growled and melted it instantly, along with all the weapons on the bed, including the stake and the machete. No way was he tempting his fatalistic brother with them again.

"No need for sorry, unless you're sorry for running out on us and worrying us sick then, yeah, that deserves a big sorry." Bobby said and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that too." Sam said, looking at everyone, "I'm sorry I left. Forgive me please."

More weapons began to appear, Dante turned them to ash. That shit was not happening again, nuh uh, no way!

"We can think of ways you can earn our forgiveness." Gabriel leered and Sam smiled softly.

"You guys still love me after what I pulled leaving like that?" Sam asked and sat up by the bed, looking up at them now, Bobby still hugging him. "I …left you."

"Always love you, Sam. Nothing could ever change that." Cas said softly, smiling.

"We were worried. We looked everywhere for you. Count on you to be the one place we didn't think to look." Dean admitted, his brother always hid well when he ran away.

"The sun?" Apollo chuckled. "You are a creative one, Sam."

"Wasn't supposed to be a hiding place." Sam said smiling softly, cuddling up the Bobby. It made him feel better. "Was supposed to kill me. Thought it had then I just reformed. A bit like Hell actually, remember, Dean?"

"Yeah, you come apart and then you're whole again. It was a whole Hell ordeal. Not pleasant, trust me." Dean reassured them, "No need to elaborate. Believe me." He went to Sam and sat beside him. "You promised you would never leave me again, Sammy. You lied."

Sam could tell Dean was pissed under it all.

"Can you forgive me for this mess?" He asked them all and they nodded.

Murmurs of "yes, we already did.", "love you, Sam, of course I do.", " Yeah, you do it again, I'll kick your ass for you." and his personal favorite, "You do it again, you better take me with you, you bitch." He let Bobby help him up.

A punch came at him suddenly, from his left. Another came from in front of him. He turned to see who had done it in surprise then had to smile.

Dean and Dante had punched him.

"Do it again, Sammy, we'll beat you senseless! You earned that." Dean shook his hand and glared. "I think you broke my hand, Sam." He groaned in pain and Dante let Michael heal his hand for him, glaring at him briefly before smiling in relief.

"You bastard! You leave me again, I will try to turn you to ash." He growled but his heart wasn't in it, "You had me worried sick!" He looked at Sam and glared harder, "Not fucking this ass anytime soon, I'll tell you that. You're gonna earn that privilege, fuck yeah! You stupid jerk!"

Grumbles of agreement rose from the others.

He looked at Dean questioningly now.

"Yeah, bro, that means me too. No deliveries from you for a while." Dean teased and kissed him hard, "Kisses yes, Sex no." He eyed the indignant lovers in the room. "You're boycotted."

Sam chuckled and had to ask, "But you do love me still right? Forgive me?" He could care less about the sex as long as it hadn't cost him his lovers.

"Yes, we love you." and "yes we forgive you." filled the room.

But a voice echoed the other sentiment and made him smile.

Ellen approached him and knelt to he could look her in the eyes. "But no sex for a while. My legs are locked to you, mister. Theirs too. Until we deem you truly sorry for worrying us sick and leaving us when you specifically promised to never do that to us." Then she leaned in and kissed him hard, moaning with him afterward, the kiss way too short in his opinion. "Still gonna fuck you again, kinda wanna try it now with your eyes open this time." She chuckled, stroking his face. "Still feel motherly to ya, the other way now too. It's okay. You can still think of me as your Mom. Just don't forget I'm your lover now too, okay? Don't run from me again? Promise?" She kissed his forehead. "Still love you, Sam. Never knew you were that good in bed though. Damn, you can curl a girl's toes, shoo doggy! You are fantastic in the sack, lover!"

Sam blushed and looked away, grinning slightly. Embarrassed. Ellen had always had that effect on him. She was just that good.

"Still love you, Sammy, we all do." Ellen said and they all nodded, coming to him.

They took turns hugging him, kissing him deeply as if to reaffirm he was really there, and crying sometimes at how much they had missed him and told him to never leave again.

"I want my girls." Sam said impatiently and they went to get them. Soon he lay on the bed, facing a line of babies, so big now and yet so small. "I missed you, girls. Forgive me? I won't leave you again, I swear. I just…had a freak out."

'You fucked Mommy Ellen.' Mati said, "Why did that make you leave?" Mati was easily the least human of the three, human ideas evaded her, the god stuff was easier.

"Well, she helped raise me when I was human. I just think of her as my Mom still. It was like me fucking…" Sam swore softly, "Never mind."

'You were going to say Daddy Dean.' Mati pointed out, 'I can see from your memories that you already did that, even as a human. You seemed to enjoy it immensely too.' She chuckled, 'You still make funny faces during Sex, though.'

"That was different." Sam objected.

'How?' Mati asked curious, she knew it was no different.

"Well, …" Sam started to say.

'Then you fucked and married Dante. Your own cousin.' Mati pointed out.

"Not the same thing." Sam tried to say.

'So if you already fucked your brother and your cousin why is it so much more revolting to think you just fucked the woman you thought of as your mother but who is actually not even related to you?' Mati continued.

Sam's mouth shut with an audible snap. She had a point. He had already broke the taboo so why had it bothered him to fuck a woman who wasn't ever related to him? Because it would hurt Bobby? Sure but he hadn't stormed the room afterward, with a gun to kill him. He had been right there the whole time as he did it, so that meant it hadn't offended him that much. So why had it bothered Sam?

He thought about that. Because she was like a mother to him? Maybe, if you ignore the obvious. She wasn't his mom, she had died in his nursery when he was six months old. Bobby wasn't his father, adopted but not by blood. So why had it bothered him?

'Because you refuse to let go of that which is human and not of your godhood. Some I get that you hang onto, being human partially is good for you to stay grounded. Some you need to get rid of. You are not her son, she Is not your mom. She was that to you as human but you're neglecting to realize one or two things.' Mati continued.

'One, their vow gives them the duty to do just that, fuck or serve you through all Eternity. It is expected. You are not the first god to fuck someone they considered Mother. Trust me, you are not that special.' Denae added, ghostly hand on his cheek, he kissed that hand.

'Two, not human and definitely not related to you. However, as a god, you already knew that gods ignored human taboos, so what made this different than that time?' Samae added sternly.

"It's just that it's Ellen, she different, off-limits." Sam explained weakly and he heard a chuckle.

'And our human mother. Your point is?' Mati asked, a rheotorical question if he ever heard one.

'We love her too but the fact is simply that as god, that doesn't matter anymore.' Denae said and Sam nodded, they weren't wrong.

'As our mother, she matters. Let us clarify, Dene, you know that's not true.' Samae chided her sister, sounding so like Sam and Dean in that moment. They all laughed, yeah, those kids were those boys's doubles in a helluva lot of ways. Even down to Denae's nickname. It was Dean, like her father's.

'Anyway, point aside, Samae. I meant to say that as your mother figure, but not actually your mother, and Bobby didn't mind, so don't try to use that excuse, it won't fly far, so don't try. You should never have freaked out and definitely had no reason to leave, let alone try kill yourself in the Sun." Denae finished explaining.

Sam now sat stunned and speechless, thinking about what they had said and nodded.

"I was an idiot." Sam said softly, a little smile on his face now then had an urge, and turned to glare at them." And now that we have proven I'm an ass and jerk and can't get laid to save my life by a bunch of pissy lovers, will someone take my children out of here and let me rub one out on my bed lonely little bed. Unless you've changed your minds?" He wheedled then grinned happily as they all shook their heads and smiled back.

"No." Michael said and they just stood there.

"I hate you." Sam muttered and pulled the sheet down. "Hope your dicks fall off from lack of use, too." He wasn't mad, just teasing them.

"No, you don't. You love us, it's true." Cas spoke up leering at him but not coming any closer.

Sam reached in the drawer and pulled out the shaft toy then worked it into himself, moaning at how good that felt, flipping the switch on the end and moaning harder, fucking his own ass hard and deep as it vibrated through him, striking his nerve bundle while his other hand jerked himself off hard and slow then faster as he felt his orgasm hit him and he came shouting, arching up and down onto the toy in his hand and fucking himself more and more until he came so many times he lost count, head back and mouth open in that sexy 'oh' it got when the sex was especially good.

He writhed and became wanton as he used his power to hold it in his ass and fucked himself with his power fucking the toy into him now, harder and faster again, one hand on the head board and the other jerking himself off painfully hard. He panted again, his breathing caught and he came cursing and screaming repeatedly and puddled soon after. He pulled out the toy and shut it off, tossing it by the bed and waited until he could move again.

He had broken himself and damn it had felt good.

The others watched and moaned. That had been the hottest shit they had ever seen and they were supposed to keep saying No to fucking that? Gah, this was going to be a living hell! They all wanted to go to him and fuck that ass raw but instead they rubbed themselves and relieved the pressure and came over to kiss him.

"That was so hot, Sammy! I want you so much already, gonna fuck you into that mattress later, promise you that." Dean promised and the others swarmed the bed and promised the same thing.

"How long?" Sam had to ask. He had to know how long he would be driving them insane with lust for him for and_ not_ how long they were going to make him suffer for. They thought that but they were wrong. Sammy had plans for his frigid lovers, _oh, yes, he did_.

He was going to drive them to distraction until they begged to fuck him. Then he was going to go frigid and teach them the lesson of real torture, of the more pleasant variety, of course. Yeah, Sam reflected, this boycott thing was going to be fun. A month should work.

"A couple weeks, at most. Gotta teach you not to take us for granted." Dean teased and was surprised when Sam casually got out of the bed and bent to pick up the toy. He used the cloth to sanitize it. Then stood up, flexing his ass muscles and rolling that back so the muscles just rolled into each other, the sexiest thing they had ever seen and they groaned. Now they had bad feeling about this. Sam was taking this boycott thing way too well.

He tossed the toy on the bed chuckling, letting his finger run over his hole and that ass so slowly before grabbing a towel from the cupboard and bending over to get clean clothes out. Then he turned to smile at them evilly and grinned, "Okay." He closed the door behind him and went to shower, smirking. This was going to be great! Sam smiled happily as he got in the shower now. So many plans, so many lovers to torment. Yeah, a month should work just right.

Back in the room, Cas held up the toy and moaned.

"He's going to torture the hell out of us, isn't he?" Cas muttered, that grin was not to be trusted.

"Oh, yeah." Dean chuckled, "The sad part is he's the half of the Sex gods that knows just how turn you on the most and Masters in seduction. I am more the draw out the sex and make it last longer half, actually." Dean moaned at that thought. Sammy had a plan and, boy, were they going to regret this boycott idea.

"We are so screwed, aren't we?" Ash piped in and they all nodded, smiling but unhappily now.

"No, not by him, not anytime soon if he has a say in it." Gabriel pointed out and plopped back on the bed.

"Bright idea that, boycotting Sammy Sex, a bit like turning down Impala Sex." Balthazar added and Dean chuckled and the others joined in, "Never turn down Impala Sex, you may not get it for while again."

"Yeah, it is. In theory." Apollo added and smiled, "He's like a camel; he can go for long period without sex. The question is, can we?"

They had no answer for that one.

"How about with each other?" Bacchus asked, sure Sam was off limits but what about the others?

"Oh, that's okay." Dean said but laughed, "But you don't know what you're missing when you don't get Sammy Sex. It's just the best sex in this world. He really is terribly gifted that way, no one can make you cum for hours like Sam can. You'll see."

They eyed the door nervously.

Then had an orgy of their own. Minus one member and damn if that member wasn't missed. Sammy really was the best sex of the group and at the end of the orgy, they all knew it.

Yeah, they were screwed.

Just not by him for a long, long time.

They all drooped. This was not working out as planned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat in the study, happily helping with research, wearing tight hip hugger jeans and a tank top, a thin one. Bobby had to admire the man's skill.

He kept touching himself every time one of his reluctant lovers came into help, stroking a light finger line along his thigh while he read, sucking a finger seductively a little as he read and took notes. He bent over a lot and let the tight pants accentuate his ass just right at odd moments. He sucked dressing off his carrots, the big ones. He let his hands 'accidentally' manage to brush their crotches at different intervals, and sucked on ice cream sticks, the long ones with…yeah, those ice cream sticks. He would take off his shirt outside, sit on the Impala with legs splayed open and suck that ice cream stick like it was the real thing, complete with eyes closed and tongue action. Sadly, he barely registered a single sexual symptom while they were getting more and more sexually frustrated.

Bobby chuckled, that boy wasn't even into phase two yet. Sam had told him the plan and Bobby just sat back and watched it play out.

They all twitched now and their eyes followed him with desire now, frustrated desire.

Stage one achieved.

That stage took two weeks. Now for stage two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First, he used smell. Drakkar Noir.

It drove the men insane when he wore it and so he did, daily. He even bought the body wash to help leave that lingering smell in the bathroom or on his sheets, knowing they would smell it and think of him. Which they did. Cursing his talented sexy teasing ass to hell.

He would make sure to bend over so his ass did three things: a) brushed into your crotch as he bent to get something out of the fridge, something like that, b) 'Forgot' You were in that chair and sat down, ground a little and then stood up in false embarrassment and took his own seat, or c) rubbed his hand down his length, outside his pants of course, and gave them that 'not getting this' look at the same time.

He often employed all of them at one time, those really got them revving.

He refused to fuck them still, saying he still needed to be punished and he understood their point. He would wait until the time was right and they were sure he had learned his lesson. He gave them a platonic peck for their concerns and left the room. They groaned in frustration, fucker was hoarding the goodies but good, that sexy fucker!

He would wash the car in nothing but tight swim trunks and make sure to soak himself first, saying he was hot, letting the hose linger in his mouth, drinking the water down effortless down his throat like…yeah, like that stuff.

He would let them rub suntan lotion on his body on hot day then make them stop before they could try to tempt him to come to the room for sex. He would run his long slick fingers along his chest, abs, crotch, and other parts at odd moment, especially after having suntan oil applied or wetting his body with the hose.

He pull them into corners and rub enough to turn them on past distraction then stop and walk away to do it later to another one. They were all walking around with permanent hard-ons now and Bobby kept shooting Sam a look and he would shrug, then suck on his popsicle stick like he was sucking a …yeah, like that.

By the end of the last two weeks, he was done with the teasing and decided to test if they were properly teased and frustrated. He took a shower, grabbing only a towel, and his Drakkar Noir Body spray and body wash one morning before anyone was awake. He slept on the spare bed, claiming he didn't want interrupt them since there was no reason they couldn't have sex just because he couldn't.

Oh, did I forget to mention that he watched them have sex and then used the toy and jerked off after they were done, turned on by their watching him and knowing it would drive them insane? Sorry, guess it slipped my mind. Speaking of slipping…

As I said, he had went to shower and came back all sexily scented and still a little damp. The smell hit his lovers who of course watched him now with rapt attention, wondering what fresh hell he had planned for them this morning; they were hot for him by now and he knew it.

He bent over to pick out some clothes and the towel 'accidentally' slipped off him, leaving him shuffling through drawers pretending to pick out clothes to wear. They stared at him like hyenas looking at a wounded animal, hungry and ready to pounce, but he wasn't done yet.

He took the towel and went to the beds, ignoring his lovers' hot looks and ever so slowly dried off the rest of the way, taking his time sliding the towel over and in his ass, cupping his balls suggestively as he dried them, and stroking himself slowly as he dried his shaft off. He also dried off his gorgeous body with slow strokes of the towel and then dropped the towel and let a hand wander down his chest ever so slowly to his…

They all had seen enough. They growled and pulled him to bed. They all kissed him hard and deep.

Then they took turns fucking him senseless and turned him into a wanton whore for them, just like he planned they would. Then he fucked them the same way, Ash included this time and Jo and surprising, Ellen. They used their powers to delay the pleasure and make the orgasms more intense then removed all the rings and they all came with screams, curses, and more than a few "Fuck Sammy, gah, what took you so long, you fucking teasing, hot cock-teasing bastard?"

Later, after hours and hours of making up for lots of Sammy-boycotting-us-Sex, they all lay in puddles and cursed their sexy Sammy for what he had done to them, the teasing, not the leaving.

"That was fucking wrong, Sammy, fucking cruel!" Dean moaned, yeah, he knew Sam would do this. He had warned them!

"I don't know, seemed kind of fun to me." Sam smiled, with dimples showing.

"That ice cream thing was the worst!" Gabriel bitched happily but not joking either, sucking a popsicle like a lover's shaft was ten shades of wrong, especially when you're being tight-assed and tight-lipped with said ass and lips to begin with!

"No, the sunbathing and water crap was worse, especially when the hose was right in his mouth and running down his throat so temptingly, he swallowed that shit like…You're an evil little man, Sam!" Dante said punching his arm and grinning now.

"No, the cologne was the worst. That shit gave me an erection every time I smelled it, and it was everywhere! That and the tight little jeans and touching himself while researching, sucking on his fingers, the thing where he would rub his ass into you just right as he reached for a beer…or a spoon, or forget where his seat was and give a half lap dance then get up and go to his real one. Baby, you are one evil vile sexy fucker, but damn you are mean, you fucking sex camel!" Victor said, throwing him a look and kicking him in the ankle, hard.

"Ow!" Sam said, that would leave a bruise. Then grinned,he had earned it though.

"Yeah, and the touching yourself and that 'not getting this' look, was so fucking tempting, not to mention pulling us into corners, teasing us to distraction and leaving us hanging…You are such a fucking sex hoarder, Sam! Hoarding the goodies but displaying them for all to see! You suck, baby." Ash complained and punched him as he pulled him into a kiss. "No, not getting this, you mean tease!"

"Ash, wanna fuck your ass again, baby. Kiss me and I'll fuck you, promise." Sam whispered and Ash moaned hardening for him already, ass opening on its own accord, wanting him in him from his words alone. So Ash kissed him and sure enough, he fucked his ass good and proper, spanking it a little as he pounded into it and making them both cum shouting.

Apollo and Bacchus both eventually unpuddled and made their way over the bodies to Sam. They kissed along his body and used his legs and hips to get him into good position, and then took turns fucking him like the whore he was. He came for them until he lost count and then let the other fuck him again too.

Yeah, Sammy never said no to one of his lovers' many shafts up his ass and he had earned it, so he took his punishment like the god he was and enjoyed the many orgasms they gave him, shouting his releases with curses, moan, dirty phrases, and lots of helpful sexual suggestions for later.

He also fucked Jo in both holes until they lost track of how many orgasms they had. Then he fucked Dorian and had her bite him and drank his blood as they fucked and came repeatedly. Then he lay Ellen down and made love to her slowly, with his eyes open this time and they enjoyed the slow building but intense orgasm that followed before he fucked her hard and deeper again, until she was biting and scratching, moving her hip back and forth, side to side, with the twist she did so well.

Then he brought her to cum over and over with his power again until she was spent and sated, laying in his arms, after kissing him for almost an hour and marking that sexy neck up before settling into his arms to sleep for a bit. "Love fucking you, Sam." Ellen purred and then added, "When you're up for it, want you to fuck my ass next."

"No time like the present." He said and let his mouth and tongue kiss her ear, then down her neck, flipping onto all fours and then kissing and working down her spine to that sexy ass of hers, where he ate her ass like it was his favorite popsicle and then worked her open, using fingers to ease her past the pain and the burn, and when she was lost in the pleasure, he pushed in slowly and worked her until she was used to him and, when she was growling at him to just move already and fuck her now, he thrust in hard and rode her slow and easy, then fast and deeper to harder and pounding. He used one hand to work her hips while the other finger her puss and rolled her nub hard, and making her cum over and over, as he impaled that sexy ass over again, loving its tightness and clenching around him.

"Oh, Ellen so good so tight, fuck that ass, gah, like fucking your ass, Fuck, you turn me on, Ellen, turn me on so I never want to stop fucking you, never want to stop." He moaned this loudly now and she moaned as well, lost in the sensations exploding inside her now. "Can I fuck you forever, baby, can I?"

"Yes, Sam, fuck me forever, please, fuck me forever and I'll never stop cumming for your perfect shaft inside me! Oh, baby, I'm cumming, oh, cumming now, cum with me, Sammy, please cum with me!" Then she lost it and came screaming, raking nails along his hips, thighs, and wherever she could reach becoming feral as she came harder and harder from him cumming repeated into her ass, orgasm after orgasm pulling her apart and making it feel so much more intense every time she came afterward.

They lay cuddled afterward and he kissed her cheek softly, lovingly. "Thank you for still wanting me this way, Ellen. Thank you for still loving me."

"I'll always want you, Sam. Never stop loving you, ever. Never run away again, please?" Ellen entwined her fingers with his and sighed happily as she drifted off, "Stay here with us, Sam. You belong here." She smiled softly "We miss you when you're gone, baby."

"Not going anywhere ever again. I only left because I thought I'd betrayed the only Father I had ever known." Sam promised and held her tighter. "Love you, Ellen. Not so much as mother but more as a lover, is that okay?" Yeah, the sex had changed it but not too drastically. He still loved her. Just not as intensely as his adopted Mother as he used to. He knew he should miss that connection but somehow couldn't bring himself to do it. He loved this woman in his arms, as one of his most beloved lovers in his bed and his heart; he didn't mourn the loss of the mother part at all.

"Yes, Sam. I love you more that way than as a son now as well." She thought to consider this then asked, "Do you miss it? That mother/son thing we used to feel before …this?" She thought about and decided that, No, she didn't. She wasn't betraying Bobby by being here with Sam. It was her place now, the bond they had made that day making it so. She did love Bobby but somehow she wasn't sure who she loved more now, Sam or him. She didn't know who she desired more or needed more, Sam or him but one thing she knew, she wanted, loved, and needed both her husband and her new lover more than the air she breathed and the anything she had ever wanted or needed in her life. "My lover." She purred and pressed back into him more, making him tighten his embrace on her as well.

"My lover." Not mother, not anymore. A woman he loved and desired with all his body and soul. A new connection, a better one. He couldn't bring himself to be sorry for it; he loved her too much to do that. "Sleep, baby girl, we aren't going anywhere."

"Don't leave me again." Ellen sighed and drifted happily off to sleep. Soon enough Sam untangled himself from them and headed downstairs to the study, lingering like a coward by the door, watching Bobby work on files, smiling to himself as he worked. He still felt guilty for stealing a part of his wife, sharing her the way they did now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	49. Sammy's Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: Bobby and Sam finally get around to talking out the Ellen issue. It also turns out that Dean was not as forgiving as he seemed before about Sam leaving him and Sam knows it, Dean is hiding his feelings again.

How far will Sam go to fix this between them before it drives Dean away for good?

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam, I see you there. Get in here and help if you want. I got several hunters coming early for them and I am behind. You vanishing put me behind with these case files, you pouting girl you." Bobby teased and Sam came in to sit by his desk to help.

They worked in comfortable silence now and felt no need to speak for a little while at least.

Then Sam spoke up. "I'm sorry."

Bobby rolled his eyes in annoyance, "You done apologized for leaving. Drop it." Boy took things way too hard.

"Not for that." Sam said softly.

"Then what?" Bobby asked concerned.

"I have to tell you something, and need you to promise to not throw me out." Sam said sadly.

"Like I could, servant, remember, not possible. With you as my god, we're stuck together here." Bobby took Sam's hand and squeezed it gently. Sam squeezed it back.

"I'd leave if you told me to." Sam said softly and cried a little, he couldn't lose his father this way, not this man.

"Not happening but nice try, Sam." Bobby sighed and said, "This is about Ellen, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Sam said head down fingers pistoning into each other and entwining then separating as he worked up the nerve to be honest with the man he still loved as a father.

"Well?" Bobby pushed, if he left it up to Sam they would be here all night getting to the point. He didn't have all night; so he pushed.

"Things have changed…between us." Sam began, damn he hated this part. "I don't think of her as my Mom anymore." He then rushed to finish, "Not wanting to take your wife away from you either so don't worry about that, it's why I left to begin with. I couldn't bear to think I messed up your marriage, Bobby."

"You didn't. You were just being an idjit again. I'm used to it by now." Bobby admitted, Sam would never steal Ellen from him, share her, sure, fuck her a lot, definitely, but never try to take her for himself.

"I'm in love with her now, as a woman, a lover." Sam said watching Bobby as he spoke. He didn't want to leave again.

"I know." Bobby said, this didn't bother him. Ellen could love both of them, it didn't matter who she loved more to him, just as long as she loved him at all and didn't leave him. Besides she could choose worse men to fall in love with than Sam; he was a good one.

"I want to sleep cuddled up with her more now and make love to her more than before, it seems to be getting worse; I think I did another weird bond thing with her, not sure." Sam continued but hurried to clarify himself so Bobby wouldn't get the wrong idea. "Only when you're not with her I mean and when it's okay with you, that is, both the cuddle thing and the other…thing." Damn, this was awkward.

"Sam, you're stating the obvious again." Bobby shrugged, handing him a file to put on the pile and some papers to put in the one by his right hand. "I already knew that part." Only an idiot would have missed the lustful glances they shared sometimes and the moments when they vanished suddenly only to emerge looking pleasant ruffled and well fucked a few minutes later. He didn't care; she shared it with him when they were alone, so it wasn't a state secret. Besides, as a god and servant, he had researched it and this was a normal relationship for them. It was their unusual attachment to him as still being their father at this stage now that broke pattern big time! He was honored that they still felt that way about and intended to keep them here, as their father and their servant. They didn't get to leave.

"I love her so much." Sam said sighing, stacking another folder for him. "It's not right to do this to you."

"Don't matter. Not much that people call 'right' ever made anyone happy, look at you and Dean. Wasn't right in people's eyes so you Magically Thought it away. Sure, you were 'right' by its standards, for the most part, but you were miserable as hell your whole damn lives. Don't seem like 'right' is the best option for anyone in our lives." Ellen and Sam didn't bother him, it just didn't. For most men, it should but damned if it didn't.

"So I still be with her and you be with her, and we're good with it?" Sam asked, making sure.

"Yep, I'm good with it." Bobby said smiling, "Why aren't you up there cuddling my beautiful wife you probably fucked into a coma earlier? Surely she's better company than me right now." He knew they had attacked their teasing lover earlier and he'd laughed. It was about time, he'd teased them enough! The others including Ellen had joined a bit after to give them some private time to bond again before the new lovers joined the group again.

He felt soft lips press into his cheek and a tear touch his skin, a smile there as well.

"No, she's not, Bobby. You are, you always have been, _Dad._" Sam said holding out a hand for some more files. "Hand me some more, I got all night if you do."

Bobby smiled happily, pride and love filling his chest. "Here you go. Let me know when you're ready for the papers to go in them." He looked up and saw Dean there, hovering by the door. Winchesters hovering at his study door at the wee hours of the morning was becoming a regular occurrence now.

"Folders, _Dad_, I need some too." Dean said smiling softly and looked at Sam, "Not leaving me again because of the 'in love' crap, are you? Cause your ass will be dragging me back to that Sun with you next time. No running away without me, Sammy, got it? Eternity isn't eternity without you beside me, baby." Dean took the files and worked on them with Bobby, waiting for his answer. "Well?" He shot Sam a look and Sam shrugged, working on his files too.

"Nope, staying here with you." Sam said starting another pile and putting the complete one in the rolling cabinet for him then rolling it over to Dean.

"Damn straight you are." Dante said from the doorway and chuckled. All the angels, Dorian, Henriksen, and both Greek gods stood there.

"We can't sleep without you now, Sammy, sorry." Cas said coming up to kiss Sam and the others followed suit, all kissing Sam and making sure to sit as close to him as they could and still do their work. Bobby had Victor and Dorian finishing research then Dante took over files while Bobby had Sam hack into a few databases and places to get more material for the files as was needed. "We keep thinking we'll wake up and you'll be gone again. We missed you, Sammy." Cas eventually finished.

"I missed you too. Sorry I left you." Sam said eyes full of tears again but on his third database in ten minutes. "I hurt you guys, didn't I?"

There was silence now and no one broke it. They didn't want to answer the question.

"Yes, Sammy." Dean said, and paused in his work, crying a little at the memory of being without him and the Sun quest. Sammy wanting to die. "You did worse than hurt us." He looked into his eyes now with simmering rage, "You broke our hearts and stomped on them, you son of a bitch!" Dean stood now and wiped his eyes hurriedly and stalked out of the room, pissed.

Sam groaned. He knew it had been too easy. He had been forgiven too easily. Dean never forgave anyone that easily, even him.

Sam looked at them and, yes, they were just as pissed, Bobby, too.

He sighed and held up a finger. "I can only fix this one person at a time. Dean first then line up to beat the crap out of me, deal?" They all eyed him now and nodded. Yes. Dean was the most pissed so he got to go first.

Sam followed him outside, to find Dean leaning on the Impala, eyes glowing like green fires. Dark energy poured from him and Sam trembled but went willingly. He needed to fix this.

"Should dump your ass flat." Dean said quietly.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Promised me forever." Dean said softly too.

"Yeah." Sam said. What else could he say?

"You left me." Dean said getting angry and it hit Sam like a slap.

"Yes." Sam said. Dean was mad, he had to talk it out or it would just get worse.

"I hate you." Dean said but didn't sound like he meant it.

"Dean." Sam said stepping to the middle of the yard and standing there until he looked at him. "Hurt me Dean. Use that power and hurt me. It's the only way we can fix this. You're too angry to talk so hurt me, then we can talk." Sam felt the power mindlessly slap him, and he bled from the slashes it left, then they healed up again. "Please Dean, you need this. It won't kill me although right now you wished it could, I'm sure. I can't bear the hate in your eyes and under that hate is the love I need to see, so hurt me until that hate is gone, I won't stop you."

"You won't fight back?" Dean approached him now, smiling coldly. Yes, there was hate there. Everyone left him, Sam more than most. Sam broke his heart because only Sam could touch his heart enough to break it, he's the only one that got that close to him…Still did as he stood there waiting for him to hurt him. He wanted to so bad he could taste it.

"No. Won't fight back." Sam promised, knowing it would hurt but knowing it was necessary. "First, tell me you still love me. If you do at all?" he could bear this if he knew he loved him more than he hated him, it would be bearable.

"I love you, Sammy, with all my heart. Can't live without you." Dean said but said sadly, "I also want to make you feel the hurt I felt and more." He looked at Sam, "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, I want that." Sam said crying now, preparing for the pain, putting up a barrier to keep the others out. When it got too bad they would interfere and he didn't want that.

They all watched them out the window now. They went to the front porch and saw the barrier. Eyed it curiously. Why had Sam put this up?

They soon got their answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	50. Dean Goes Too Far

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: Dean and Sam have worked out a way to fix the rift between them and it's going to hurt. The question is who will it hurt the most, Sam or Dean, or both of them?

Throw in God himself and you get one really bid Cosmic mess.

The Next question is, how do they fix it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean felt the hate pour through him and its target was Sam. He growled now, using a slap of power throw him into wall of cars and lunged at him, pounding him into the ground with his fist, each harder than the last.

Then he fell back bloody and let him up, Sam lay there bleeding but stood and healed up. Then he went to stand in front of Dean again.

Dean materialized a pole and shackled Sam to it. A cruel whip with sharp spikes at the end of each strand of leather in his hand. He touched Sam's back and ass, naked now and perfect. He didn't want it perfect, he wanted it hurting. "Hate you." He said softly, Sam smiled softly back, so willing to please him right now.

"No, you don't. You just wish you could, so you hurt me." Sam said sadly, he felt Dean's rage and trembled.

"No," Dean admitted softly,"I don't. I should but I don't."

"It's okay, Dean." Sam said, "Hurt me."

Dean backed up and whipped Sam, flesh peeling off with each strip and the whip peeling it off in sheets now, not strips. Sam bit back his pain and let him whip him. He whipped him mercilessly for several minutes and Sam passed out from blood loss into the pole.

The others were trying to get through the barrier now and failing. A couple begging him to stop and others saying if he didn't, they'd kill him. He considered lowering it but decided against it, they were almost done, the rage was fading, the hate less now. He could almost feel the love more now but not enough.

Sam was healed now so he whipped him again, harder now, making Sam scream. Then Dean stopped and saw everyone now, the others too, glaring at him hatefully and trying to break the barrier, saying he had to stop, he was killing him! Dean sighed unhappily, he knew it wasn't true. He couldn't kill Sam. If Ruby couldn't, and Azazel couldn't, and Meg couldn't, and Lucifer couldn't, then he sure as hell couldn't. Sam was right, he couldn't kill him but he could hurt him.

He approached Sam and saw him crying into the pole. He began to soften toward him but Sam shook his head, hugging the pole now. "I deserve this." Sam sobbed, "Finish it so you can love me again. It's worth the pain to have you love me again."

"I do love you, Sam, my Sammy, my love, my forever. He brushed a hair from those red crying eyes and held him, Sam's head on his shoulder sobbing, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I hurt you. Don't leave me. I know if you hold this in, it will make you leave me, so let it out and don't leave me. I'll take it all, Dean, all your hate and rage, just leave the love for me, please leave that for me, Dean?"

Dean pulled his face to his and kissed him softly, feeling for the anger and rage simmering still. "It's still there, Sammy, I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Hurt me, rape me, beat me, do what you will, just get it out please?" Sam pleaded and Dean nodded sadly.

He put down the whip and instead pulled his rage and hate and all those things that were eating his love for Sam and for them into a bright red ball, full of murderous intent, sent a prayer to God to not let this kill Sam but it was the only way to get it out. He checked for more and none, then whispered a "Forgive me, Sammy, this is the only way to get it out." And threw it straight at Sam. Then fell to the ground sobbing and the barrier fell with a loud rush of power. They ran to Sam but it was too late. The ball had surrounded him, tore him from the pole and ripped him apart, screaming in agony, reknitting him then doing it again but harder and faster.

Blood poured from the ball, Sam's, all Sam's , in buckets, flesh pieced littered the ground. Yet Sam reformed perfectly and was shredded again, little parts of him coming apart, arms and legs, body and head, dismembered over and over until it got smaller, bluer. It now burned him to ash and made him whole, then burned him alive, screaming again.

Dean couldn't take it anymore so he did the only thing he could do. He joined Sam in that bubble and held him, and let it burn them both alive and to ash, screaming together every time.

Then it got a little smaller and burned orange and Dante cried. He knew that color and it was his own, so he did what he had to do, he joined them too. That fire, licked at them, ate them, burned them alive slowly, hours of agony but no death to claim them. Bobby approached it and eyed his family lovingly and sighed, joining them as well. Screaming in agony then soothing them in between. It was Hell, it was worse, it was being burned alive without the release of death.

The ball got smaller and turned yellow like the sun. Apollo approached it, felt it. It was hotter than the Sun's core he had found Sam in, ten times hotter. He moaned, knowing he had never been in heat as hot as this but knew he had to, for Sam. Bacchus took his hand and smiled softly, "Take me too. Don't leave me here, if it kills you, let it kill me, too." Apollo nodded and pulled him to his side. "We love you, Sammy." He said and now they were in the ball, melting to nothing then being whole then melting slowly again, first skin, the tissue, then bones, then soul. Then whole. Then melting again. They all screamed in again still, but still let the power hurt them with Sam.

Ellen approached it and Jo came with her. They held hands and nodded, "Both men I love are in there, I can't let them burn without me." Ellen said softly.

"Mine too." Jo admitted, then whimpered tearfully, "This could kill me."

"Me too." Ellen admitted. Then they both shrugged and jumped in too.

Now the ball was white, erasing them and remaking them. The erasing hurt more than all the other stuff combined and it only lasted a second, killing you in the most painful way then you were back, only to be killed again. They all screamed and cried but didn't try to let go. Sam would not do it alone.

The angels and Ash approached the ball of pure white light and sighed, going in too. Sam was in there, all the people they loved were in there. At least they would be together even if it eventually killed them. They all screamed and died, then came back to do it all again. Hours passed and the ball glowed black, malevolent black, void of light and goodness. Their skins were pierced and peeled, their bodies torn apart, their existence undone at the tips of knives and other implements. They screamed and it happened more often, so they went silent and the cutting wasn't so bad, Except for Sam, it liked Sam, it tortured him ten times more than it did them until he was a ball and all he could do was scream and cry. Dean wrapped his body over Sam's and took the cuts and the shredding for him now. Then the worst happened.

The darkness flung them into a dark place and raped them bloody, begging didn't help, screaming didn't help, nothing helped. It had to be endured. Soon enough the darkness was gone and they were whole and complete again, not harmed at all. They touched their bodies and their groins and they were whole, as if it had never happened.

An old man stood over Dean and shook his head sadly.

"What have I done?" Dean whispered and sobbed. He crawled to Sam who was unconscious but otherwise whole. "Will he be okay? Did I kill him?"

"He'll be better soon, Dean Winchester." The man smiled kindly though as if he spoke a terrible secret now, "Just as he had to earn his forgiveness, so will you have to earn yours. Beware what you let in; it will poison you as this almost did."

"I don't understand." Dean said confused.

"You rid yourself of the poison but nearly killed the one you love most. If he been any other than what he was, he _would_ be dead." The old man said touching Sam making him glow as well. The glow faded and then the old man was gone. Leaving Dean with some seriously pissed off people surrounding him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get your hands off of him, you son of a bitch!" Dante growled flaming up with rage, "Let my Sammy go!"

"Put him down, Dean. You have no right to touch him right now." Bobby said, eyes glowing, the ground shaking under his feet. "Put him down!"

"No." Dean said weakly, crying now, "I'm sorry." He wouldn't let Sam go, he had to make this up to him; he had to!

Wind flew from Jo, water flowed from Ellen, Both cars revved their engines and were aimed right at…him. Ash's eyes glowed at his loved one broken that way, broken by the man holding him now. He wanted to kill Dean.

Both Bacchus and Apollo carried long golden sword, beautifully carved and full of their power. "Release our god, Dean. We will not worship one like you, but we will worship one like him. Put him down." Apollo ordered, anger clouding his face, love for Sam there too, Bacchus's face held the same look.

Henriksen wished he had a weapon to kill Dean with for what he had just done to Sam and suddenly one appeared in his hand, silver and resplendent, glowing with inner light. The angels turned to the light and saw it and gasped. Henricksen held God's Sword, God's very own sword and he lived still.

"Where did you get that?" Gabriel gasped, no mortal or god could wield God's Sword of Power and live, let alone touch it!

"I wished I had a sword to kill that bastard with and there it was in my hand." Henriksen hissed and put it to Dean's throat. "I don't know if this will kill you and I don't care it how I got it, but I will run you through if you don't put him down right now."

They heard the grind of metal and all turned to see the Impala transform into the angel again, and stalk toward Dean in rage, sword at the ready. Her sword now pierced his chin as well. "Put my other charge down, Dean, I will kill to protect him from you, hear me well." Her eyes glowed with fire and her rage was obvious. "Release Sam now, Dean!"

Amid the threats, no one noticed Sam awake until he slid out of Dean's arms and right between them and Dean, swords and weapons touching him, not Dean, the way he liked it right now. "Stop!" Sam shouted, terrified and traumatized, sure, but still knowing he loved Dean and didn't want him hurt.

They looked relieved and pissed at the same time, no secret why. "Do you love me again, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I never stopped. I just got rid of the anger. I didn't expect it to do that, Sammy, I didn't know!" He tried to move Sam from in front of him now but the guy just stayed stubbornly where he was.

"I know, I forgive you. I told you to hurt me. I told you to get rid of it and you did as I asked. I cannot fault you for it." Sam said and said, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, with my life." Dean admitted.

"Then trust me now. I will return to you, Don't worry." He carefully turned to Dean and kissed him softly. "I love you, baby. Never leave you, I'm here even if you don't see me. I will be back to you this way soon, I promise."

"Sam? What are you doing?" Dean asked panicked and he heard his daughters' screams in the air, 'Daddy Sam, NOO!'

Sam glowed now and expanded, filling the space between Dean and the others, and then exploded in a fireworks of light, falling around Dean like rain and coating his skin and every pore with his own power, his own essence, and his own love for him. When it was over, Dean glowed and…Sam was gone.

Dean felt to the ground sobbing, and the others did too, their rage forgotten. Even the Impala angel wept.

"Get out." Came a quiet sound, Bobby angry.

"What?" Dean said, still in shock.

"Get out. I don't care where and I don't care how. But get out." He cried and glared now. "Don't come back without Sam. He said he'd be back and I believe your selfish ass is wearing him on your skin right now. When he has reformed, come back and I will forgive you because he wants me to but I'll be damned if I will look at you right now and not kill you if I could. This is still your home, your fortress but you can't be here right now."

He walked away and sniffled, "Bring Sam back and you can stay. You are still my god but right now I'm ashamed to call you my son. I refuse to worship a god who would do what you did to him and to us. So get the fuck out and don't come back without your brother!"

The others stood and looked at Dean in pain, and shock, and heart break. "We're with Bobby, you bring Sam back all is forgiven. Stay away until he's not. We will kill you if you do, or die trying."

Dean sobbed now and turned to the Impala angel.

"Fuck you, Dean Winchester. You will not drive me. I will not shelter you this time." She turned back into a car and sobbed one last time, 'Sam!'. Then was still.

Apollo approached him and sighed, "I'm doing this for Sam, Dean, so don't thank me. You do and I will run you through. He just wanted your forgiveness, not to be tortured. You are one sick son of a bitch and, like we said, we will not serve you but we do serve…him." Apollo stroked his skin and felt Sam there, protecting Dean with all he had. He leaned into that skin and whispered, "Come back to us, Sammy, we love you. Please come back? We'll forgive him if you will, promise." Then he stood back stiffly and stared at Dean's skin as Sam protected it, crying hard now. He took a deep breath and said, "I will send you to Olympus. I will not have...Sam out in the cold. Come back when he is reformed, I will forgive you but I will not forget. You will have to work for that. Our love is not yours right now, we give it to him." He caressed Dean's skin, crying, "Love you, Sammy."

Bacchus approached and stroked it as well, "Come back and you can drink of me as much as you want, I know how you like my taste. I love you." He threw Dean a dark look, "Don't come back without him. Oh, and, for your information, I never said I would forgive for hurting Sam that way." He got in close to him, right in his face. "You're going to have to work for my forgiveness and my love, you bastard!" He touched that skin one more time, stroking it and giving it a kiss. "Love you, Sammy."

Then they walked to the porch to wait.

Dante came up, fiery and burning still. "Bring my husband back, Dean. Then I will be yours again. Until then stay out of my way." He looked at Dean's skin with longing, "I am on fire and so I cannot touch you, Sam. Sorry baby. Love you, Sammy." He stared at that skin, wanting kiss it good bye but not daring to.

"I'll do it for you, Dante." Henriksen said coming up beside him and leaning in to kiss that skin tenderly. "Is that okay?" he looked at Dante and Dante nodded shuffled away sadly. "I still love you, Dean. I just can't be with you right now. How could you hurt him that way?" Fire shot at Dean who barely jumped in time to avoid it hitting his shoes. "Sorry, got away from me…"Then he fell to his knees with a keening wail that filled the night air and in the middle of it, he heard the sound that had broken the man he loved so much. In that wail, was a soul-wrenching word, full of pain and loss, and loneliness. That word was "Sammy!"

Jo blew him into a car at the end of the lot and stalked into the house. Ellen slammed a tidal wave into him, picking him up and carrying him outside the fence, dropping him there. Ash brought both cars to the entrance and said coldly, "Bring Sam back, Dean, and I will forgive, since it's what he would want." He walked off and met Ellen right behind him, leaning into her and sobbing.

"Bring the man I love back, Dean Winchester. I am ashamed to have called you son right now, bring him back and I will consider doing so again. I will forgive you. It is what…he…would want me to do." She turned to leave but called back, "I still love you both. One as a son and one as my lover. Bring back my lover and I will have the son back."

Then she went to the house and went in. The angels approached and sighed, "We love you, Dean. Sam,too. He would want us to help you. Do you want us to go with you?" Michael spoke now, approaching Dean, touching his face. "Bring Sam back, that's all I ask. I've forgiven you already." He leaned in and kissed Dean's skin on his hand, "Love you, Sam, Master. Please come back to me soon?"

Then he broke down crying and walked back to the others. They all approached Dean, kissing him goodbye, and kissed his skin, telling Sam to come back. Then they cried to.

Balthazar stayed at his side and cried in place, head down.

"What's going on, Bal?" Dean wondered why he hadn't left with the others. He certainly deserved it.

"It's Balthazar to you right now, Master." Bal said coldly but respectfully. "I am your slave and so I must go with you. Unless you order me not to."

He was so formal and so very different than his usual self. Dean broke inside a little to see him so cold to him.

"Stay, Balthazar, I'll be okay." Dean said softly and cried a little.

"You bring him back, Dean, bring him back to me, to us!" he kissed his cheek, "Still love you Dean." he kissed the skin on his arm,, "Love you, Sammy." He rubbed a cheek into Dean's skin there, feeling Sam there. "Come back to us, Sam, need you back." He walked back toward the house and hollered back, "Bring him back to me!" and then went inside.

Apollo stood in front of him now. "Ready?"

Dean nodded miserably.

Then he found himself on a cloud room with huge pillars and not much else.

"Who the hell are you?" Cam e a voice from behind him and turned to see a woman clad in leather and armor, and carrying a spear.

"Dean Winchester, Sex god." He held out his arm and said, "This is Sam, my brother and god mate. There was an…incident and now he is a kind of a protective powder of sorts on my skin. He said he'll turn back but hasn't yet. I messed up and now my brother's …gone, sort of."

"We have been informed of the incident, young one. You tried to kill your mate with god-fire accidentally and it didn't kill him. He is too powerful for that, so are you, and so are we. However, others sought to protect him and avenge him, he woke up and protected you the only way he could. His essence protected you; he took his essence and all he was and put it on you to keep you safe, out of love."

"Will he turn back soon?" Dean asked, he missed him already. He missed their home already. He would take it all back if he could. "Sammy…I miss you. I love you, so sorry, baby!" He kissed his skin and could have sworn he heard a soft sigh where he had kissed.

"He loves you very much to protect you this way. You can only do it if you loved someone enough to die for them." Artemis explained.

"Die? He's dead?" Dean looked at his skin and moaned, Damn it, Sammy, don't let this be your death. I will follow you if it is!

"Sort of. You see, gods like us can't die the way humans do. We linger and we live long lives, and heal that which would kill a human. We can change form from time to time, and only for a short time. Like Sam did for you."

"So how long are we talking?" Dean asked and they conferred together.

"In our time or human time? There is a difference in times there." Haepheastus said, double checking.

"Human time." Dean said and they thought about it.

"Three weeks to 1 month." The giant god answered after careful calculations.

"Our time up here?" Dean had to ask.

"!5 minutes." Artemis answered and lounged on her throne.

"So I'm here so how long until…" Dean went to speak and suddenly Sam was there, whole and himself again, hugging Dean back. "So sorry, Sammy, so fucking sorry! Please forgive me!" He cried now and Sam held him, letting him cry. When he was done, Sam looked at Artemis, fought his lust and asked, very politely, quite an achievement when you have raging hard on and you're naked in the middle of a room, "I'm hungry. Is there any food here?"

"Of course there is, handsome." And suddenly a table appeared in the room, full of strange foods. "The red stuff is ambrosia, food only we gods can eat." She motioned him over seductively. "Come closer, I wish to see you better."

Sam went to her and she let her fingertips stroke his shaft suggestively, lightly brushing it. Then moved her fingers up his chest, admiring it and then stroked that neck, shoulders and lips, and eyes and everything in between."I hear you're a Sex god." Artemis purred, moving a hand along his jaw eyeing his lips.

"So is he." Sam said and she looked at Dean coldly.

"Not at the moment." She coldly, "Right now he is an irresponsible baby with too much power that almost killed you."

"I told him to. He was only doing what I asked him to." Sam pleaded, moving away from her touch, not without Dean, he wouldn't be with anyone who couldn't accept Dean.

Her brows shot up and she looked from Sam to Dean and back again then nodded. "I see it now. You can only get one Sex god if you take the other, is that correct?"

Sam nodded and Dean just stared at his feet in shame. Sam went over to him and pulled his face to his. He kissed him gently and Dean fell into it, crying as he kissed him and was laid down on a cloud, kisses raining down his body, worshiping him. Dean tried to stop him but Sam wouldn't hear it. "Stop, Sam, I don't deserve this. I tried to kill you! I didn't mean to but I did anyway. Please don't, I'm not worthy of you loving me right now."

"Yes, you are." Sam declared between kisses and touches, "going to show you that you are." His mouth went to his groin and flipped his legs up and sucked his shaft then ate his ass in equal hunger. Then he lubed him up and thrust in deep as he could go, and started making love to him slow then faster until they were writhing into each other, Sam stroking him in time with his thrusts, Dean crying out with pleasure , Sam moaning as they spiraled deeper into their desire and came crying out their love and each other's names. Then Sam held Dean as he cried he was not worthy of him and Sam assured him he was, it was an accident. He only asked he never do it again. Dean agreed and they cuddled for a moment before Dean told him they had to leave.

"Why? I like it here. Plenty of clouds to make love to you on here." Sam purred, getting hard already for the man beside him.

"Sam, it's been months down there. They are worried about you. Pissed at me actually. Yeah, fucking me on a cloud one more time works for me!" Dean went to lie down but Sam pulled him up and held him. "They hate me down there. For what I did." Dean said miserably.

"So you want to hide up here instead? Like a coward?" Sam asked, knowing Dean was afraid to go home.

"Yes, Sam, like a coward, I want to hide." Dean sighed and eyed Sam with annoyance. "Reverse psychology, Sammy? Really? Does that ever work?" Sam's eyes sparkled with amusement at his comment.

"You tell me, are you coming back with me or not?" Sam asked, stroking Dean hard again, so hard for him!

"Damn it, Sammy!" He smacked his hand and growled. "Keep that up and I won't!"

"Good, cause I want you to fuck me." He leaned in and sucked nibbled on Dean's ear whispering, "Right now."

"Sammy, you confuse me. Do we go or do we fuck? Make up my mind." Dean moaned as Sam slid onto him and rode him slow.

"How about both, lover?" Sam purred, fucking Dean fast and hard into him now while transporting them to their room where they forgot the sound proofing and Dean flipped him to the bottom and continued fucking him slow then faster, then harder and then with desperation as the need to cum hit them and Dean kissed Sam deeply, moaning his orgasm into their kisses while cumming in Sam's ass and Sam coated him with his cum, loving the sight of Dean covered with his fluids.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy!" Dean pleaded and cried, then vanished away. The others looked around in panic again. Where had Dean went?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	51. Healing Each Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: Dean is afraid to go home but once Sam gets him to, he runs away again. This is getting to be a bad habit with those gods. What will Sam do when he finds Dean and what shape will Dean be in when he 's found?

When he finally gets back he does a bad thing to punish himself, what else is new? Sounds familiar doesn't? Same song, different Winchester, same song and same damn tune. Wow, those Winchesters really love this song, don't they?

Now we find out just how bad he will hurt himself and if Sam can save Dean from himself…again, or will it break Sam, too, in the process?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"He thinks you hate him for what he did. He's afraid to face you." Sam explained. "I had to talk him into coming back with me from Olympus. He was afraid…" Sam froze and he screamed, "Dean! No, baby, No!"

"What, where is he?" Bobby asked, all anger forgotten now. He just was worried about Dean now, and Sam.

"He stole Michael's blade, He's going to kill himself." Now Sam vanished too, and the others touched their marks following.

They found Sam pleading with Dean to not do it and to give him the sword. Dean appeared to be listening, until he saw them and cried again, vanishing again.

This went on for several hours until Sam managed to catch him in mid landing and snatched the sword away. That still left Dean gone, of course.

He stayed gone for six months.

They looked for him but couldn't find him.

Sam could but once Sam was there, the transport was blocked for anyone else.

'Sorry, forgive me, sorry.' Echoed through the rooms like a ghost haunting a house.

'Love you, miss you, can't face you, I'm such a coward.'

Then the worst one of all,

'Wish Sam would let me die. I don't deserve you or him.' Every word laced with sorrow and despair, and suicidal tones. 'Wish you could forgive me.'

On the heels of that came,

'Wish I could forgive me like Sam can forgive me. Fuck, I don't deserve him!'

Night after night his voice whispered and it was never him when it came.

Sam would stay at the house most of the day, despondent, missing him then leave at night to be with Dean.

Christmas was coming and damn this had to end! Bobby thought. So he talked Sam into taking him to Dean, to hash this out. When he got there, he was freaked. The first thing Dean did was whimper and hide in a corner, and shake his head in fear at the thought of going home. "They'll kill me." He whispered and then added, "I deserve it." Sam was at his side in a moment, telling him that wasn't true, he didn't deserve to die. He finally got him calmed down enough to lie down on some pelts and Sam covered him up and motioned Bobby outside.

"I'm worried. He's been like this for months, Bobby, and it's only getting worse. He's almost feral most of the time, barely coherent, and just stares for long periods of time. Sometimes I don't think he's even talking to me, Bobby! Like I did with Lucifer." Sam said with great sadness, "I don't know what to do! Tell me and I will do it!"

"Bring him home, Sam, I'll fix him somehow. We aren't mad anymore. We all want to worship you both again. Apollo explained the time thing on Olympus. We know now you weren't hurt and that you just changed form to protect Dean from us momentarily. We also know you changed back minutes after entering Olympus, that's why Apollo sent you there, you know. So you could change back faster." Bobby explained, and heard Dean chanting or talking to someone again.

'Thought you liked Sam, _Luci_.' Dean muttered angrily and then seemed to listen to someone in front of him. 'Yeah, I hurt Sam.' He cried now, 'Didn't mean to, so sorry, didn't mean to.'

Sam froze in terror at the next part.

Dean listened to someone now, smiling. 'Yes, just like you, you sick fuck! But I hurt him worse!' Then he seemed to listen again, 'Yes, I could do that. No, it won't kill me.' He listened again and smiled, 'Yes, that will even us up.' And listening again, 'Yes, it will hurt, unimaginably.' He looked terrified and cried again, nodding in resignation, '_Yes, I can do that_.'

Then he sobbed desperately and fell asleep. He tossed violently in his sleep, muttering, 'Hurt Sammy' and 'I can do that.', then a desperate Scream, 'Sammmy!' Sam ran in and soothed him, holding him close.

"Take us home please, Bobby, please take us home!" Sam cried now and rocked Dean in his lap, Dean crying as well. Bobby touched Sam and thought of home, and they were in the living room, a nude Dean flicking his eyes to everyone then the door.

"No sudden moves, guys, he's gone feral." Bobby said softly and everyone backed off. All worried now.

"What happened?" Dante asked. Dean's eyes got wide with fear at the sight of him and he screamed and ran out the front door crying, "Fire man, fire man wants to hurt me!"

"Fuck me!" Sam growled in frustration and ran to find him then froze in place, horrified now.

"I will be talking to you later; all of you. What did you do to him?" Bobby held up a hand and growled, "We'll discuss this really messed up situation later. Right now I have a feral son to save."

He ran to find Sam and froze.

The others poured out of the house saw it and froze too. In dismay and horror.

Dean had created an identical god fire ball and trapped himself in it and put a barrier all around it so no one could get in. Apparently he wanted his own personal hell this time.

Michael prayed, "Father, please help, please, break that barrier so we can save Dean please!"

They all were crying now.

A glowing old man appeared and approached the barrier touching it. He sighed.

"I can't. He's sealed it until the fire is done with him." God said sadly. His hand caressed the barrier feeling for weak spots, the other angels helped, everyone helped, even the babies with their psychic powers couldn't crack it. "He will be feral when he comes back, give him this." God handed Sam a crystal box with red stuff in it, a large portion. "He will need that much twice a day. Plenty of rest. If anyone threatens him while he is recovering, I will smite your asses personally for doing it. Forgive him already! He's already suffering a thousand more Hells in that fire, he doesn't need you making it worse! Sam was dust for 15 minutes, people. Yes, I know Olympus time too, surprised?" God sneered and looked at all of them hard.

"If you impede his healing in any way, I will remove your godhood and send you straight to the worst ring of Hell I can think of! Got it?" He eyed everyone and they all nodded, terrified and very respectful. Man, was God pissed!

"I have a secret, a special secret not even my archangels ever knew. When I came into being, I was alone and eventually wanted company, not just any company, a family. So I took part of my grace and created two souls, perfectly balanced and perfectly joined for all time. These souls would be special. They would carry goodness and power inside them; they would protect the Earth I created eventually. I made them lovers and mates; true mates because no one can break those bonds and I wanted them to be happy. They would always be different and always be alone because of it. I reincarnated them over the Millenias, as lovers, wives with husbands, that sort of thing." God paused to listen to something in the barrier.

"He's melting as you can see and screaming." The ball was yellow now. A tear slid from God's eyes and he stared into the fire as Dean melted and reformed now.

"Then I left Heaven to wander the Earth and my angels got upset. They took these sous unthinkingly and made them brothers, a mistake that should not have happened ever. They tried to start the Apocalypse early and my special souls suffered greatly. So I put a suggestion in the ear of one of my more fun and faithful sons and he gave them powers, made them gods. Then they saved the World and each other, and you all too." He caressed the bubble and sent soothing power into it but it was deflected and didn't reach him. God frowned now.

"They were my first souls, my most beloved souls." He watched the bubble turn white and flinched each time Dean was erased and recreated. He sighed sadly, "They were my sons."

He saw Sam's look and nodded. "Yes, I am your true father, like I am to the angels I gave you. They are your brothers, my secret, you see. I saw the problems with the angels choosing John as your father so I built in a fail-safe, you Bobby Singer. You were the man they needed to be a father to them to keep them good and give them the strength to resist what my less faithful sons had in mind for them. So I put you in their path so you would find each other. That's why their powers didn't work on you, that's why as their love for each other grew, theirs for you never waned. It was set aside by me, for them to be loved the way they needed to be, my special children." He laid his head against the ball and cried, "I wish I could break this barrier."

Victor came up and handed him something, looking shamefaced.

"My sword? It's be hidden for centuries, Millenias even. Where did you get it?" God turned it in his hand and it grew to three times its size and was wreathed in white fire, pure grace and God's power in one sword, turning night in the yard into noon of the day.

"I don't really know. I thought I needed a sword to save Sam and there it was in my hand. Gabriel mentioned it was the God Sword, so I hid it so no one would know I had it. I haven't figured out how to make them disappear once I get them yet." Victor looked embarrassed now.

"No shame in it. You are a Weapons-Master and you can create or draw weapons to you at will, and hide them magically at will too. My sword chose you. You see, for over a very long time it slept. You do not own it but you are its Eternal Keeper now, guard it well for it is now your immortal duty to keep my sword safe for when it is needed." God smiled now happily, "Now I have the way to break the barrier, thank you, Victor." God got larger and waved his sword in a mighty arc and slammed into the barrier, shattering it to pieces on contact. He then reached a mighty hand into the white ball and lifted Dean out of the fire with it, and laid him on the ground. He went back to small size and touched his forehead, healing him as best he could. He handed the sword back to Victor and it became the way it was before.

"Close your hand on the blade." He did. "Think 'Hide it where I can find it later." Victor did it and voila! It was gone! "Just do that with all the other weapons you get, it will hide them for you. Just call them back when you need them again. You will always know where they can be found, worry not. No one can find them but you. Once called, however, you become their keeper, so beware what you call to you, you will be responsible for it once it comes into your care. "

"I have healed his body as much I dared and his mind has shut down. It was screaming. I have wiped him of any memories of you threatening him before, so he will not know about that part but that Sam turned to dust to protect him from threats. I made it an imagined threat to spare him pain. Don't correct that either." God warned them sternly, still clearly not happy with them but not as angry now.

"He was still already half feral when he entered that thing, so it will be much worse now. Just feed him the ambrosia, two crystal cases a day for a week and let him rest. He will be fine by end of the week." God reassured them. "There will be ambrosia in the containers. I will put them in your safe downstairs every time. Just open it and make sure he eats it all before he starts the next one. It all must be eaten that way." God smiled gently at his sons. "I am so proud of you boys." Then he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was locked in the panic room at first and Sam stayed with him. Dean hadn't known him at first but then he had smelled the arm Sam offered him. Sam was thrilled with that part. At least he knew him now. Then he tried to leave the room and figured out the problem.

Dean wouldn't let him leave him alone. At all. He screamed the whole time Sam was gone getting him some Ambrosia. When Sam got back, he found a sobbing and growling Dean in the doorway bleeding from his hands. He had tried to claw his way out to Sam. Fuck! Sam swore to himself. Dean needed to sleep but he only wanted…what every Sex god wants. Sam wasn't sure he could be gentle about it either.

"Gentle?" Sam said kissing him softly to get his attention, "Be gentle?" He stroked Dean's arm softly and Dean just looked at him confused. Okay, gentle was not on the menu. Sam took a deep breath and pushed the cots together for them. Dean climbed up Sam's body, growling like an animal and bit him, drawing blood.

"Mine!" Dean growled. "Love. Mine!"

"Yes, yours." Sam agreed and let Dean pull his clothes off. Then Sam helped him take his off.

Dean then put him on all fours and without lube or prep, just thrust in. Now Sam liked it rough as much as the next masochist but this was just plain rape and it hurt, a lot.

Dean thrust into him harder and harder, biting his back as he pound roughly into him, Sam crying and whimpering into his pillow and moving so Dean could just cum already. Soon enough he did, and Sam came with him in spite of himself and his pain then Dean pressed Sam into his body and cuddled him to him, Sam's sore ass throbbing painfully and bleeding.

Then repeated it several times soon after, at odd times; his godlike sex drive apparently still very present even though he was feral. Sam cried less each time and soothed him with words of love anyway. It wasn't Dean's fault he didn't know gentle and Dean needed this time with him this way, love bonding them back together with each rape, making him tie himself further to Sam and closer to himself again, healing him. Sam could take this if it would heal Dean and bring him back to Sam again.

He never once blamed Dean for it or fought back. He let Dean take him and didn't regret it. He did however wish he could shower and clean up now, the blood was getting sticky and chipping and the water would soothe some of the pain away, a hot bath would work, a long one, while his body healed the injuries shortly. He felt the fluids on him and did his best to chip and wipe it off with his own shirt. Dean was smiling happily and content to hold him, like he used to before the injuries.

Sam loved that smile and would tolerate any amount of rape and pain to keep it there on his mate's face.

Bobby brought food and saw the abuse but Sam brushed it aside.

"Some wet towels to clean up with would be nice and some pain pills. Dean doesn't know gentle right now." Sam pleaded quietly, "It's only a week. I can take a little rough sex for a week." He smiled, "Dean did it for me for three months so a week is no problem."

"It's rape, Sam, and you know that." Bobby was worried about them, maybe he ought to call Missouri, she might be able to help them more. Hmmm.

"For now." Sam eyed Dean lovingly, "He'll learn the right way soon." He hoped he did, damn his ass hurt.

"Hey, slip him a pill, would you? So I can shower or something? Just for a few minutes, let the angels heal me or something?" Sam asked, a shower sounded great.

Bobby seemed troubled but saw that Sam was brooking no argument so he tried to ease his discomfort as best he could. He did slip Dean a pill and he slept while Sam showered and had the angels heal him up, all evidence and rape injuries gone again. He now posted an angel outside the room now, just to heal him when needed which to be honest with Dean's sex drive was proving to be a lot. He also got food for them at times and kept Dean drugged sometimes so he could fetch the food and clean up, and heal up of course. Dean never knew he had left, just the way Sam wanted him not to.

All day the next day, they followed the same routine. Sex, well, rape, food, drugging Dean so Sam could heal and clean up, then returning to do it all again. Sam needed to make sure that Dean had cemented his bond with Sam again before moving onto the next step he had came up with help Dean, and hopefully his overly fucked and sore body, too. He considered it a small sacrifice to have his mate back, his other half that he still could not live without.

Then Sam instituted the next phase of his plan and managed to pin Dean down to make love to him gently to maybe start teaching him gentle. Dean enjoyed it and came and Sam even got to enjoy it…for five minutes. Which is when wild Dean lifted his ass and thrust in again, fucking him hard and rough…again. Sam cumming from the pain now, so at least he got to cum, right? He slept next to him and cried a little. Dean whispered as he cried, "Love…" Sam turned so he was flat on the bed and, damn, didn't that give him a new definition of pain!

"Love?" Sam prompted and hoped for the best. Dean pointed to him and drew a heart on Sam's chest with a fingertip, kissing him there. "Sam," Sam took Dean's finger and point to himself, "Sam."

Then Sam pointed to Dean and drew a heart on his chest and kissed it. Smiling with love, he pointed to Dean and said,"Dean." Then repeated it again. "You, Dean." Then himself, "Me, Sam."

Dean's eyes lit up and he smiled, the beautiful smile Sam loved so much and Sam smiled back.

Dean seemed to struggle with the words. Sam was just glad he was able to speak again.

"Me…love…Sam." Dean got out and smiled proudly. Kissing Sam softly now, like he used to. "Dean…love…Sam!" He clapped his hands now.

Sam clapped too. "And I love Dean. Sam loves Dean." He kissed him softly now and felt himself harden. He knew Dean didn't know gentle but he needed to feel close to him right now, the improvement making Sam need this.

He laid Dean down and sucked him softly, taking the time to make love to him like he wanted to then let Dean put him on his stomach and thrust in with …spit licked fingers? Dean bit his lower lip as he tried to copy what Sam had done with him the other day, and when he hit that bundle Sam arched into his fingers and moaned, Dean smiled and grinned and waited for Sam to grin back, which Sam did immediately. Then he used spit to moisten his shaft's head and very very slowly pushed into Sam, one bit at a time.

He bit his lip in concentration as he struggled to remember Sam's thrusts into him and worked hard to duplicate them. Soon he was lost in the pleasure, not going slow but not being brutal either, pausing his thrusts at times trying for gentle. It took longer but they both came and, hey, Sam's ass didn't hurt this time so that was a plus.

"Dean gentle?" Dean asked and Sam felt a tear brush his cheek and turned to see Dean crying a little.

"Dean gentle? Not…r…ape." Dean tried to explain but his limited vocabulary was getting in the way. He cocked his head like he was listening to someone and then repeated, "Dean was gentle? Not rape?" He smiled proudly again and Sam had to ask.

"Who were you listening to just now, when you were trying to speak better?" Sam asked kissing him softly.

Dean thought a minute and did two things. Did a rocking motion with his arms and pointed to Sam.

"Samae?" Sam asked softly.

"Yes." Dean said and then fought another word, "Dau…." Then he looked confused and listened again and got that look he got when he held his babies. "Daughter, says she loves me." He listened again, "she says not to …rape you …again." He listened again and cried, "Says I …hurt you. Did I …hurt you?" he looked worried now.

"A little but you just got too rough, go gentle next time, not your fault, I forgive you, Dean." Sam explained, his daughters were meddlers.

"M…oti." Dean said listening.

"Mati." Sam said nodding, "She's our other daughter."

"Den …a." Dean said.

"Yes, she's our daughter too." Sam said nodding, feeding him ambrosia between phrases.

"Want" Dean said forcefully.

"What do you want, Dean?" Sam put down the bowl and asked, kissing his cheek now. Encouraging his speech.

"Want see!" Dean said smiling.

"What do you want to see?" Sam asked, full sentences almost, it was getting better.

"Want…to…see…daughters!" Dean said and stood going to the door, naked but Sam wasn't dressed either, so what the hell. Dean banged on the door now and he cried, "Want to see daughters! Love daughters. Sam!" Sam used his power to open the door but Dean closed it and locked it again. "Again, Sam." He pointed to the door and Sam smiled. Sam showed him how to open it with his power. Then shut it again.

"You try." Sam said and let Dean try. After the third try he got it to unlock and opened it then shut it to try it again.

He was able to get the door open that time and he clapped. Sam clapped too.

"Daughters!" Dean said with glee and ran up the stairs, slipped on a step or two in his rush to get up them but got up and ran the rest of the way. Bobby met him outside the basement door.

"Bobby." Dean said smiling and hugged him, kissing his cheek, "Love Bobby." Sam nodded in approval.

He ran into the others in the kitchen and did the same with them.

"Jo." He kissed her hard and his body pressed into hers briefly then he said, "Love Jo!"

Then worked through the kitchen welcoming each lover with a soul sucking 'fuck me now' kiss and a "Love….!"

Then he stood their smiling then looked upset.

Sam pulled him into his lap and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Bad things." Dean said crying a little, "Dean did bad things."

"No, Dean. It's okay. I'm fine. I'm okay." Sam reassured him softly kissing his cheek softly.

"No!" He jumped up and stood in a corner looking upset. "I did bad things."

Bobby came in, "You sure he's ready for this?" Dean was looking feral again.

"No, watch. He's much better. Give him a minute. It's a miracle, Bobby!" Sam said soothing Bobby.

Dean cocked his head like he was listening again and then his eyes got teary. "I put Sam in ball of fire. Hurt Sam. Then Sam got…dusty. Then we made love on clouds, Sam says he wanted to prove I was worth…of him." He looked at Sam now uncertainly, "Am I?" Dean seemed to wilt then and Sam went to him and kissed him hard, and convinced him he was indeed worthy.

"Yes, you are." Sam said wiping his tears away. "Love Dean."

"Love Sammy." Dean said and Sam froze then gave him a big hug. He looked like he was about to cry. "Sammy okay?"

"Yes, just happy is all." Sam said holding Dean close, Dean smiling happily back, hugging him back too.

"Like hugs with you." Dean said not moving from his arms, "Makes me feel…good."

"Then I will hug you all the time,." Sam said.

"Baby." Dean said and frowned. Remembering something. "You used to call me baby."

"Do you want me to again?" Sam asked.

Dean thought a moment. "Yes." He nodded. "My Sammy." Then he drew a heart Sam's chest, "Baby"

"Yes, You're my baby." Sam smiled and hugged again.

Dean seemed to remember something. He smiled and his eyes lit up again. "Daughters! Want daughters." Then he shot up the stairs and Sam followed him running as well.

He stood in the doorway of the nursery and waited, tears in his eyes, biting his lip, his eyes on the cribs.

"Daughters." He shuffled into the room and stood over their beds then motioned Sam over and he came. "Pick up." Dean ordered and picked up two of them, Sam got one. "Follow." He ordered again and went to the next room, their bedroom. He pushed the door open with his foot and carried the babies in.

He laid them in a row on the bed and lay where he could see and talk to all of them. "Talk please?" He fought for words, "Remember you talk."

'Hi Daddy Dean. What would you like me to say?' Mati spoke.

Dean looked confused.

'It's okay, Daddy. I'm Mati. I'm the baby in the middle.' Mati said gently.

Dean got quiet and looked sad again.

"You aren't broke, You're just hurt." Samae spoke now, "Still our Daddy."

Dean smiled softly now, eyes trying to figure out which one she was.

"I'm the one on the left, Hazel eyes. I look like Sammy." Samae said smiling.

"Den..ae?" Dean asked the baby on the right.

'Yes, I'm Denae.' Denae said.

"You love me?" Dean bit his lip again, "I hurt Sammy." Dean looked sad now and Sam went to his side to hold him. Dean relaxed then.

'We love you very much, Daddy Dean." Mati said smiling.

"I love you, too." Dean smiled softly down at them. "What did you.." He fought for the words as they swam in and out of his head, getting confused but finding them eventually, and said them smiling lovingly down at his daughters, "…do today?"

Then the babies proceeded to tell him everything they had done that day, excited to be speaking with Daddy Dean this way again.

"I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom." Sam told Dean who held all three babies now, one per arm and one in his lap.

"Take time." Dean said giving him a soft kiss, "Like talking to daughters." Then he frowned, "I'm hungry."

"Okay, do you want me to bring something up?" Sam asked gently.

"Yes please." Dean said softly, "Thank you Sammy."

"No problem. Be back soon." Sam promised and headed down the stairs.

In the kitchen, they looked worried.

"How is he?" Ellen asked pulling Bobby to her and making him hold her. She was worried about Sam and Dean.

"Better now that he is able to leave the panic room and spend time with the girls. It is really helping him a lot." Sam said happily.

"Um, about the rape…" Jo began and they all looked worried.

"We're better. Apparently our babies were monitoring us and told him to be gentle and to stop raping me, told him he was hurting me. I didn't mind really anyway, it was only for a while. It didn't hurt that much and he didn't know he was hurting me. So it was okay." Sam explained .

"The babies talked to him about it?" Ellen was surprised.

"Yeah, Samae actually . They are also why he is talking better, they are whispering in his head helping him speak better." Sam said proudly, the babies were great!

"Oh, so no more, rough stuff?" Ellen asked relieved, she was worried about Sam being hurt.

"No, we're doing gentle now. Takes us four hours for one sex act but it is worth it. He is happier now and not upset he was hurting me anymore. Had a rough patch there for a minute." Sam explained and made Dean a plate and himself. "Dean's hungry. Can I get a bowl of ambrosia for him?"

"Sure, only a little left so finish it so I can put it back in and get the second one of the day for him." Bobby scraped it into the bowl.

"He isn't hurting you any other way, is he?" Bobby asked nervously.

"Ask me that again, and I will take the babies and Dean and leave this house, Bobby Singer! Dean is okay, hurt but okay. If you don't trust him, we can leave and go to Olympus until he's better. Just say the word." Sam looked at him hard now and Bobby looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Bobby said, "Just worried."

Sam softened and smiled. "We're fine, just trying to give him some sense of a normal routine right now, to help him get better faster. Act natural around him. It's the best thing you can do."

"We will. Just want him better. We got a thousand Hells. He got two thousand of them. It had to mess him up a bit. Can we…spend time with him?" Ellen asked. The others listened, they wanted to know too.

"I don't see why not. Just ask him." Sam said, carrying a tray up the stairs and smiling, making a rose in a vase appear on the tray for Dean. It would make him happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam pulled some jeans out of the dresser to put on and he heard "No." He turned to see Dean watching him in disapproval.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked worried.

"Clothes." Dean said softly, he didn't like Sam with clothes. He liked Sam naked.

"What about them? You want some jeans?" Sam went to get them out for him.

Dean growled impatiently and came over and put them back, and said, "No clothes."

"Dean, I have to wear clothes." Sam argued, he had to get some pants on at least, he wasn't used to going naked all the time.

"Better naked." Dean said, slipping a hand along his thigh and cupping his balls softly. "Can fuck when we want if naked."

"Like when did you have in mind?" Sam moaned as Dean slid his hand to Sam's shaft and stroked it hard. Then smiling wickedly and let himself circle Sam, playing with every inch of his body he could reach.

"After eating." Dean said, cupping Sam's ass now, tracing the hole with a fingertip. Sam moaned again.

"Babies in nursery first." Sam insisted and Dean looked uncertain now.

"Babies leave?" He looked scared now.

"Next door. Remember the cribs?" Sam reminded him.

Dean thought a minute and nodded. "Babies go to nursery."

"Now?" Sam asked and Dean nodded sadly.

"Bye babies." He said picking up one while Sam got the other two.

Once in the room, Sam showed Dean how to change their diapers and their clothes.

Dean took a few tries to get the diapers right but Sam let him keep trying. He soon held up a baby with a diaper on and smiled proudly at Sam. Sam cheered him on and he changed the other diaper for Samae. He got it the first time and even blew on her tummy, making her giggle. He got teary and kissed her forehead. "Love you, Samae."

Then he leaned into Mati's crib and tucked her in, kissing her forehead and said, "Love you, Mati."

Then he leaned over Denae and kissed her too and said," Love you, Denae."

'Love you, too, Daddy Dean.' They said in unison.

Dean seemed sad now and kept staring at the cribs. "Babies okay?"

Sam smiled gently, "They will be okay. They are sleeping now." Then he hugged Dean and Dean relaxed finally. "If you want to check on them before we go to sleep we can."

Dean smiled now, "Yes please."

Sam smiled and held him close, kissing him softly, "You really love our babies, huh?"

Dean smile widely now and nodded, his eyes lit up, "Yes Mine!"

Sam had to smile wider as well, Dean was so cute happy like this. "Your babies."

"Sammy Mine?" Dean asked as he pulled Sam to him, cupping his ass, smiling.

"Yes, I'm yours." Sam nodded. "Love you, Dean."

They went back to the bedroom but stopped at the door. Dean looked sad now.

He headed to the stair and went to go down them but Sam stopped him with a hand in his.

"Dean, where are you going, baby?" Sam looked concerned now. He had hoped to let Dean use the bedroom now that he was feeling better.

"Bed, in metal room." Dean still looked sad now, crying now.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Sam said softly holding his hand but letting him decide.

"Where else…can we…sleep?" Dean forced the sentence out and looked embarrassed, unsure of himself, biting his lip again.

"Our bedroom." Sam said looking into their room.

"Our..bedroom?" Dean asked, he hadn't thought they had their own room.

"Ours." Sam nodded pulling Dean to the room. "Do you like it?"

Dean looked around and sat down on the bed. He looked like he was thinking.

"Where are the others?" Dean asked, there were supposed to be more of them in here, right? He started to shake now.

"Dean. Dean. It's okay. They are giving you some space to recover." He watched Dean closely now, he was trying to be normal, or as normal he could remember. "Do you want me to get them in here? They can stay in here if you want, baby. It's up to you. They love you, Dean."

"They love me? Like you do?" Dean asked, trying to remember if they did or not.

"Yes." Sam admitted, taking his hand and squeezing it gently, "They are our lovers. Like I am with you."

"Can I meet them?" Dean was nervous, what if they didn't like him…like this. Tears pricked his eyes. He hung his head. "What if they…don't like? He pointed to himself and looked up at Sam frightened now.

"Three of them are our husbands and one is our wife. The rest are our other lovers." Sam pulled him close, "They love you, Dean. They missed you. Trust me, they like you already." He smiled at Dean gently and Dean gave him a tentative smile.

"I am…broken..though." Dean said softly, he wanted them to love him…still. What if they…didn't…anymore. He sobbed softly now. "They love…me still?"

"Yes, they do. Want me to get them?" Sam pulled Dean's face up to look at him, wiping the tears away. He put his forehead against Dean's and looked into his eyes, letting his fingers stroke Dean's face.

Dean was thinking, sucking on that lower lip, worrying if they would want to see him like this. Sam waited for him to decide. It had to be his decision.

Dean sighed and nodded. He wanted to meet his family but was still afraid they wouldn't love him anymore.

He wanted to ask about something in his memory and he asked it as Sam pressed his mark and asked the other to come to bed, Dean wanted to meet them again. He also let them know he was worried they wouldn't love him anymore. He felt broken and lost. They said they would be right up and not to worry about the sex, they just wanted to be there for him.

"Sammy?" Dean asked chewing his lip again.

"Yes, baby?" Sam pulled him into his lap and pressed his nose into his neck, kissing him there gently. He felt Dean relax for him now and he held his hand, running his thumb over Dean's knuckles. "They love you, baby. As much as I do."

"Are we..special?" Dean asked, confused by the thoughts in his head. People having sex, they had powers, gods, demons, and love?

"Yes, we are." Sam agreed and let Dean work through the jumble of emerging memories coming to the surface.

"gods?" Dean asked confused but feeling sure of this part.

"Yes, baby. Keep going." Sam encouraged smiling, kissing his cheek.

"Sex or love gods?" Dean asked and looked up at Sam for reassurance.

"Yes, we are the Sex gods, head of the Pantheon. Our daughters are the Immortal Huntresses." Sam explained.

"Why am I different…than.." Dean lost his words again and bit his lip in confusion. Sam let him work on it and he did finish eventually. "I was…before? I was …whole." He cried now and hid his face in Sam's chest, hands holding onto him tightly.

"Dean?" Dante said from the doorway and he wanted to hold the man. So hurt now.

Dean turned to look at the other as they entered the room and sat on the bed by the gods. Dean hid his face from them, he was..broken.

Gabriel approached him first, crying with him, love in his brown eyes. "Not broken, Dean. Just hurt. Not unlovable, never unlovable." Gabriel knelt near Dean and touched his face lightly. "Please look at me, Dean? I love you, with all my heart, I really do. Please look at me?" Gabriel felt his pain and cried for him. Two thousand Hells worth of pain inside him and he wanted to take it all and suffer that pain for him, for his Dean.

Dean slowly turned to look at him and tried to smile, biting his lip again, it was bleeding now and he bet it hurt him.

"Can I heal your lip?" Gabriel asked crying. Fingers barely touching Dean's face and trying not to scare him.

"How …" Dean took a breath and tried to force the words out. "do you do…that?" He looked at him nervously. "god, too?" He looked at him with innocent curiousity but still clung to Sam.

"No." Gabriel said gently, "I am an angel of Heaven and your lover and friend."

"Angel?" Dean asked and looked behind, gnawing that lip again. "Where….wings?" Then he smiled shyly. "You love me?"

"Yes, very much." Gabriel nodded and smiled now.

"Can I ..see…wings?" Dean asked shyly looking at him out of the side of his eyes and blushing.

Gabriel stood up and paused, "Will it upset you if I make my clothes just vanish?" He waited to see how Dean would react. He didn't want to scare him.

"Magic, like us?" Dean asked and touched his chest.

"Yes." Gabriel agreed. Dean used to be so confident and now he was so like a …child.

"Husband. Sammy says we have…" He hung his head and cried a little, "Don't remember yet." He cried harder now and shook with sobs. "Want to." He sobbed out, "know husbands, wife, lovers, and…" he lost his words to his tears. "Friends." He sobbed harder, "No leave. All stay? Just scared." He grabbed Sam so hard it was leaving bruises, "Broken, can't…love me…now."

They all wanted to cry now and they all came to him, moving closer.

"Not broken. Love you, still." Dorian said, kneeling by him now, kissing his hand softly. "I'm Dorian Scaric. I am your wife. I love you, Dean."

"Wife?" Dean said in wonder, fingers reaching for her and she moved closer for him to reach her. He touched her face and hair. "So pretty." He said it reverently and blushed furiously at the love in her eyes for him. "You Mine?"

"Yours and Sammy's. My husbands." She said softly wanting cry. He didn't remember her or that he loved her. It was enough to break her heart.

"How long ..have we" Dean chewed his lip and sighed sadly, forcing the sentences out. "been.." she went to speak but Sam motioned for her to wait for him to finish, he had to finish it to feel good about himself. It would heal him. "Married?"

"Several months now." She smiled. Dean really needed this from her. Breaking heart or not, she would let him have it.

"Can I .." he blushed shyly and looked up her quickly, smiling softly. "Can I…kiss you, wife? Okay, if you..don't want…to." He looked down, his wife didn't like him this way?

Sam watched this exchange between them and hoped she wouldn't reject him. It was the first time he had reached out this way. He was doing really well so far.

"Yes, you can kiss me, husband. Yours." Dorian said nodding and Dean watched her come closer and gently touched her face as if afraid to go further but pushed a firm but deep kiss to her lips and she kissed him back. He broke it off and smiled.

"Sit here?" patted the spot by Sam and she nodded, moving there right then. "Love you, Dorian."

"Love you, Dean." Dorian said.

Dean looked at Gabriel and smiled shyly. "See wings?" Gabriel nodded and stood up, vanished his clothes away, and spread his wings out. Dean left Sam's lap and knelt by the wings, stroking them. "Soft." He looked down and saw his erection and blushed. Hiding it with his hands. Gabriel looked at him worried now and asked, "What's wrong, Dean?" Dean lifted his hands and hung his head unsure of what to do here.

"Don't be ashamed of your body, Dean. I think you have gorgeous penis. Please don't hide it, no shame in it." Gabriel said pulling his hands away and smiled widely, "You liked my body, right?" Dean blushed and nodded. "I like yours, too. May I see it?" Dean looked at Sam, chewing his lip. Sam nodded his head to go ahead.

"He is already our lover after all." Sam said smiling, "He loves your body, Dean."

Dean stood and approached Gabriel and stood before him, looking straight ahead at his chest. Against his will, his fingers reached out to touch it and let his hand rest on it. His eyes looked him over and sighed, then had a memory. He froze as he was caught in the memory and then said, "I remember…a warehouse…vampires..Sammy tied…to a …chair. You. I …fucked you and he…" Dean sighed and pushed further into it and forced himself to finish it. "Power…escaping…barrier. Sammy had your…" he looked down at Gabriel shaft and touched it softly, "in..his.." His words got away again but the memory stayed. "Words gone…but…memory…stayed!" Dean beamed happily. "I can …remember…again." He cried with happiness now and Gabriel held him, smoothing his hair as he cried.

When he was done, he smiled happily, his eyes shining. "Stay on your…lap, Gabriel?" Dean bit his lip again. Gabriel touched a finger to those petal like lips and healed it while caressing them. "Yes, Dean, you can sit here." Dean snuggled in and smiled. He looked at all the others and asked, "Who are …you all..to ." he lost his word but kept trying to find it. "me?" He looked down sadly, "I can't remember …yet. Please,…help me…remember?" He cast them a begging look and sighed. "You want to…leave..don't you?"

They all shook their heads and got close to him, Dean stared at them nervously. Who was who?

"I am Dante Winchester, your husband." Dante came up to him and leaned close and stopped. He decided to try. Dean was worth it. He gave him a soft kiss. "I will love you no matter what, Dean Winchester, never leave you. See, this is the ring you gave me at our wedding." Dante held out his ring to Dean. Dean took it and read the inscription. "Husband. Mine?" Dean asked holding out the ring shyly. Dante held his finger out to him and Dean put it back on him. "Yes, Dean, both of yours. You and Sammy's."

"How long?" Dean asked, desperate to remember.

"Almost a year." Dante answered. Did he remember the Pheonix thing?

"Kiss…me please?" Dean asked, blushing. This man was so beautiful! "You are..so.." he sighed and closed his eyes in frustration, when Dante tried to tell him it's okay he understood it but Sam shook his head no, Dean needed to do this to heal. "You are so beautiful!" Dean said with a sigh.

Dante blushed now, and Dean smiled lovingly into his eyes, fingers touching his face. "I…love you,," He looked confused again, fire and bird, power of fire. He held fire in his..Pheonix. "I love you.." he tried to say it right and a tear slid out from under an eyelid. "Pheon..ix man." He sighed, "Hate…this..crap. Forgetting you..them.. bad husband. Bad lover….R..rott…en friend. Want..to ..remem..ber.." Then he felt it hit him and he smiled wider, crying happily now, the memories pouring in..at least those of these loved ones.

"I remember you!" He shouted happily, "All of..you." he got up and started at the end farthest from Sam.

"You are…Cas..Angel. Wings? See wings?" Cas nodded happily and vanished his clothes. Dean had an idea, he could do that, what the angel did."Sammy!" Sam looked down at Dean, "Yes?"

"How do I..do the …make the clothes go..like angels do?" Dean asked and blushed, he turned to them all, blushing shyly again, "Do you..mind if I make the…clothes..go? All of you?" Dean got his sentence out. He smiled proudly and clapped happily. Sam clapped happily with him, giving him a proud smile and the signal to keep going. Dean did it with Sam and snapped their clothes away with a thought, every last person was now naked.

"You're doing great, Dean, don't stop now. Please keep trying, baby. So proud of you!" Sam said and Dean nodded smiling widely and worked up the courage to continue. He reached for Dante and asked, "Do with..me? Can't ..do …this..alone. Please..Dante?" "Dorian?" he held out a hand to each one slowly and trembled, his hand shaking now. Dante stood and took his hand, kissing his cheek. Dorian took his other one, kissing his other cheek too. "Scared." Dean said softly and they hugged him, "We're right here, baby, you can do this."

"Cas? See wings?" he smiled at his lover and friend. Cas smiled and stood, unfurling the wings, Dean touched them, soft and pretty. Gray and black. "Beautiful." Dean said reverently, "Soft." He rubbed his face into them, smiling softly. "Love you Cas. Love your..wings!" Dean mumbled getting pissed with himself. "Sorry."

"What for?" Dante asked, brushing a hand on his hair.

"Can't ..talk..anymore. Hate..sounding..stu..pid." Dean hung his head again, shimmering with tears. "How..can you..love me..like ..this?...Two …thousand..Hells! Remember..Hells…hurts..took…not worthy." He sighed sadly. He did remember Hell, two thousand of them all at the same time, tearing him apart,..tearing all of them apart…

He sat by Cas and Michael, who sat side by side. He pleaded, "Wings around me, ..please. like you did..on the Impala..my Baby!" Dean beamed for a second "Love..my Impala..my..Baby. So…beautiful.." He focused before his thought scattered again. "Wings..make me..feel better." He blushed again and smiled happily as their wind unfurled and surrounded him, hugged him in their arms and feathery cocoon. "I'm hungry." Dante grabbed the tray that Sam had given him and noticed the rose, Sam blushed red and eyed the rose then Dean. Smiling softly and happily, love for Dean shining in his eyes. Dante smiled and kissed Sam softly. "You are a good husband, Sam. I want a rose too, sometime, okay?"

Sam nodded and smiled, "Yes, I can do that." He saw Dean buried in his wing cocoon. "Take that to Dean." He winked and Dante smiled, "Love you, too, Sam."

Then he took the food to Michael who took it into the wings.

Dean saw the rose and smiled, knowing Sam had tried to do something romantic for him with that flower. He sniffed if softly, touching it and having Cas set it on the dresser for him. He said so Sam could hear it, "Thank you Sammy." Then he took the tray and ate it all. Chewing it and swallowing it quickly. He ate the ambrosia first; he liked that dessert best so he ate it first. Michael took the tray and Dante took it and sat it on the dresser. Dean grinned wickedly and their bodies clenched at that look. He let fingers stroke softly along their erections, remembering something else about Michael, his brows furrowed in concentration. "Michael, You are angel, lover, friend…and…. Something else…" He reached for the memory and pulled it back to him and opening it. "Angel is divine slave to..fuck..wait…I will…remember." He pushed into the memory and dug until he found it. "Sam's, then ours, we love …you, can't remember …why hated ..you before…fuck!" He went pale…"Armageddon. Sam, you saved us, for some ..reason…hated …you..can't..we…fucked …you..did slave..bond…loved you after…" Dean thought hard,…"Hell…a cage…Sammy hurt…long time…something to do …with ..you…can't remember. You saved …past us…from…demon king…and Raphael…Purgatory?" He sighed. ."It's gone." He turned to the angel and smiled, "I love you, Michael. You, too, Cas." He leaned into kiss him and then kissed Cas as well.

Then he stood up and went to the others. "You are Balthazar…my slave..love you, too. Lover. Friend." He remembered something else, "Angel." he looked behind him and felt along his back. "Where are wings?" He couldn't see where they come out. "Where..do they ..come ..out? Show me..please?"

Bal smiled and kissed Dean softly, Dean kissed him back smiling, eyes searching his face, "So handsome." Then he touched his face and lips, "Love you, Bal."

"Love you, too, Dean." He looked into Dean's mind and was pushed out, cringing away. Dean's brain was full of Hells but also full of them thanks to the bond he had formed with Sam from the beginning of this ordeal. He now focused more on them than Hell. He had chosen them over it and Hell was trying to crowd in, that was why he was having memory troubles. He used the marks to send this knowledge to Sam and the others, except Dean. He didn't need to know this.

Dean went to the next pair. "Victor, husband, Mine! Legal ceremony. Like Sam with..Dante. Love me?" He eyed his husband sadly and Victor pulled him in for a deep kiss. He lay under Victor now and smiled, "I love you with all my heart, Dean. Not broken, Mine! Never broken, I'll keep you whole, baby. I love you forever." He thought for a moment and asked, "Um, Dean, do you have any..desires for anyone in here, you know, for sex, or making love..or whatever..Fuck, sorry, you're hurt and I am hitting on you and fuck!"He went to get off of Dean but Dean smiled softly and rubbed up into him. Victor moaned then froze, looking to Sam. He said, "Sam?" Sam nodded and said, "If he shows and interest in sex, let him lead. He needs the control to heal. Let it be his choice."

"Victor, love you… make love.. to me. Please?" he looked up at him and looked uncertain now, "Mine?"

"Yours." Victor answered, "Love you, baby."

"Love me? Really?" Dean asked.

"Yes, really love you." Victor reassured him. "You want me on top or you?"

Dean thought about it, "Me on top."

Victor looked at him and asked, "Gentle? Not rape. Please not rape." He knew Dean wouldn't mean to but it could happen, "Never been raped."

"Scared of me?" Dean asked, he had scared him.

"No, just you might do it without meaning it to, so try for gentle, if you aren't the whole time, it's okay." Victor went down to his groin and asked, not knowing what had happened to him in Hell. He remembered rape in the last Hell, lots of it. "I remember Hell, too. Make me forget and I'll make you forget, deal?"

"Deal…I'll be ..gentle..not rape…like with…Sammmy..fuck! so sorry..Sammy..shouldn't have..sorry." Dean peeked around at Sam, "Still…love me? Won't ..hurt..you again..die first. Don't…leave me..please?" Dean shook his head and firmly said, "Never..hurt you..or ..anyone..that way..again. Never! May not ..be as ..good in bed..as before..but..never do..that again." Dean went to the top of the bed, staring into Victor's loving eyes. "What if..I am not ..as good..in..sex..as I was? Still love me?"

Victor was stunned. Dean had never been so self-conscious of himself before or of his sexual prowess. Now he doubted himself entirely. Victor refused to let anyone do this to him, no one did this to Dean. He was going to fix him, as much as he could, even if it meant rape, he supposed he would bear if it would heal Dean.

"You're being an idiot, Dean. No, just listen. I love you for who you are and how wonderful you are as a person, not how good you fuck or make love. I don't love you because you are a smooth talker and remember everything. I love you because you are the best man I have ever met. You are a good man, Dean, that's why I love you. If the sex isn't perfect, oh, well. I just want to make love with you, that's all, just because I love you so much it completes me inside."

He reached for him and pleaded, "Dean?" Dean moved down to where Victor was. Victor kissed him softly then firmer, both men now rubbing into each other moaning. "Feel so good, Dean..mm"

Dean smiled widely at that sound, he was doing good. He would keep trying then maybe he could make more sounds like that in him. He liked those sounds. He helped the man onto his stomach and waited, biting his lip again. _What if he hurt him,..like he had with..?_ No, he wasn't going to consider it. He wouldn't do that again. He let a trembling hand out to touch him, crying. Fuck! He was scared of hurting him.

He cried a little now.

"I can't." Dean said softly. Victor sat up and held Dean now.

"Why not?" He asked Dean.

"Might…not sure how..I can't remember…I can't do the finger thing. What if I.." he cried again, "I might..hurt you.."

"Never, You would never hurt me. I know that. So stop crying and try, just try. You need this.  
>Don't let Hell win, Dean, You're better than that!"<p>

"Okay." Dean sighed, "I'll try."

Victor assumed the position again and Dante handed him the lube. Victor made up his mind to stay here until Dean tried. Hell did not get his husband, no way! "I love you, Dean. I trust you. Fight Hell for me, please fight it for me?"

Dean's heart filled with love for this man before him. He was worth fighting for.

Dean's hands trembled as he touched him, letting his hands roam his body. He shook now and was afraid but did it anyway. The others looked and saw the fear and he told them, "I will be… okay. I can… beat Hell…for him."

He licked a finger and slowly pushed it in, biting his lip to fight his fear, and reached up with his fingertip to find the nerve, found it and flicked it, Victor moaned "That feels good, Dean, do it again!" Dean blushed and smiled widely now, he was doing good. He took a deep breath and added another finger and did it again to that bundle. He kept doing this and asked, "How many fingers?" Dante went to help and Dean smacked him away blushing. "I… have to do this." He sounded sad now. Victor was fucking back on those fingers now, moaning louder. "So good, don't stop! Add two more at the same time, Dean. Lube them up, scissor the finger inside the hole and rim, Dean. That should do it."

Dean did that, his tongue between his teeth as he concentrated on doing this right. They all watched them now. Dean was doing so good. He had to keep going or Hell would win. He wouldn't let it win. "Hell does not win. Fuck that!" Dean growled out loud to himself and everyone smiled happily. Now that sounded like Dean. He was coming back.

He still did the tongue thing as he concentrated and his brow squinched together as he finally had him opened enough and Victor was fucking desperately back onto the fingers. "Pleasse, fuck me Dean? I'm ready! That feels so good."

He moaned now, it really did feel good and he was ready. If he kept that finger thing up he was going to cum from that alone. Dean removed the finger and put his head to the hole, then stopped, nervous but taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, and pushed in working in deep and breathed past his fear, then panicked but did not pull out. He felt like… He closed his eyes and he let his body decide what to do.

He felt the pleasure coming in and smiled. Keeping his eyes closed, he let the pleasure pull him deep into him and out again, then doing it again and found a rhythm that felt so fucking good but a small part of him said _might be hurting him_ and Dean said "Shut the fuck up!" then he chuckled, "Not you, Victor, you keep up what you are doing, I love that shit!" Then he found his rhythm and fucked him again. Victor writhing beneath him, moaning loudly. A voice whispered that _he might be faking it and that he was fucking this up._ "Shut up!" Dean felt the urge to cry but fought it and concentrated on the man beneath him. The voice _said he was a pussy_ and he told it to shut up again. "Ignore me, baby. Voices in my head."

Victor could see Dean was really trying and it felt amazing when the voices weren't fucking with him. "Next time you hear them, tell me and I'll tell them to shut up for you, baby. And by the way, I am ready for you to fuck me now." Dean chuckled and fucked him hard again and wanted to go faster and deeper and take him rough. Dean hesitated and Victor felt it. _You're just going to hurt him if you do that you insensitive dick! _Dean felt the tear slide out. "Voice." He said softly.

"Shut up!" Victor said and Dean smiled, "I love you, Victor." Victor smiled and felt Dean take him hard and faster now then falter then fuck faster again. Victor was soon being pulled to cumming and he wanted Dean to join him. "Fuck! So close, oh baby so close, fuck me faster, harder please, ignore the voice and just take me, baby!"

Dean heard the voice whisper _this was going to hurt him_ and he muttered, "Shut up!" and fucked him hard and fast then faltered as it whispered again and he ignored it and fucked Victor the way he wanted to. He rolled his hip and the voice said _he wasn't doing as well he should and Victor would be disappointed and lie._ He fucked him anyway and muttered for the voice to shut the fuck up again.

He felt his orgasm building and Victor moaned he was close and Dean stroked him now harder and faster in time with his thrusts into Victor, the voices said _he may messing up_ and he told it to shut up again and then they came hard and fast, Dean into his ass and Victor into Dean's stroking hand and the bed.

He sat back on the bed and he heard the voice say _this is where Victor lied to make him feel better_. He felt the tears prick his eyes and he muttered for it to shut the fuck up again. Victor went to him and kissed him, laying down his lover and pulled him close. "If that voice is telling you I am going to lie to you and say it was great when it sucked. It's lying. That was amazing and you should do it again soon."

He watched as Dean flinched and his eyes went a little dazed. Yes, the voices were doing it again.

"What did they say?" Victor said.

"Nothing." Dean said, his eyes crying a little.

"Nope, not buying it. What did they say?" Victor asked and Dean sighed. Crying a little.

"That I am fucking up and that you'll lie just to make me feel better. That I can't go faster or deeper cause it will be like ..It will hurt you. It laughs and says I suck at this now." He wiped the tears away with a long swipe of his hand.

"Some Sex god I am, I am, I suck , and I, Fuck! I used to be good at this." He cried softly now. The voice said _wow some macho god he was, crying and hey, he can't even have sex right anymore!_

"Shut up!" He muttered. Fucking voices!

"I love you, Dean." Victor said and kissed him. "Can I make love to you? I would shut up those voices for you."

"Yes, please do, Victor." Then he hung his head. "My head feels funny. So busy and muddled. Hate it."

"Victor?" Dean asked. He felt wonky and scared of fucking up again.

"Dean?" Victor noticed he was dazed again "It's okay. I'm here."

"Am I fucked up?" Dean said wanting to cry and actually doing it a little.

"No more than the rest of us ." Victor said and sighed.

"Honesty please." Dean voice said _yeah you want honesty, you're going to love this! _"Shut up." He told them.

"You have Hell in your head and you were feral anyway and then you went to not just one thousand Hells but two thousand of them. Of course you are. But you will be okay, you have us and the voices are lying to you. We are the only voices you need to listen to but if you slip into listening to them, just tell them to shut up or let us do it for you. We love you and you are going to be okay. God said so."

"Don't feel like it." Dean muttered, he didn't feel real good at the moment.

"Come here, you sexy Sex god you." Victor said and Dean obeyed.

Victor lay Dean down and used his hands and mouth to turn him on, despite some voice visits, and then sucked him as expertly he could with his mouth, tongue and his hands.

Victor went to work him open and had two lubed up fingers already in him angling for the spot when Dean went blank and then looked like he wanted to cry. Victor leaned in to his face while he finger fucked him and shouted, "Shut Up! Leave him alone! He is Mine not yours, so shut the fuck up! I am going to fuck you assholes quiet, I swear in all that I love, who also happens to be the person you are tormenting right now, that I will shut you up and make him mine again. You don't get him any fucking more!

With that, Victor thrust in and fucked Dean, not easy or slow, not steady, but hard and fast, the way that erased the man's thinking processes really fast, which was the goal here technically.

Soon Dean was fucking back onto him as fast as Victor was fucking into him and shouting and moaning and crying, both of them.

"Love you, Dean, so much, love you, mine , you're mine not theirs Mine, fuck Hell, fuck the voices, fuck it all, Mine I'm claiming you as Mine, right the fuck now!" Victor growled and moaned, then damned if Dean did it to.

"Rings? Someone! Need,…so good, baby so close gonna. Fuck need a ring right now!" Victor shouted.

The others laughed and put a ring on them both.

Then the pair fucked in earnest until Dean went still and Victor panicked. "Guys! Help!" He watched as Dean stared into nothing and then…smiled.

"They're gone! The voices, the doubts, the ..Hell is gone, I can think, I can …I feel like me again, not like I have been, not since..I feel healed and I know , I remember…Hell isn't pushing at me now, at least while you are fucking me. Fucking me takes them away. Please don't stop, fuck me, baby, please, while I'm me, please fuck me!" Dean pleaded and Victor did.

They switched to where he was on all fours and fucked some more, Dean rode him and they fucked some more and eventually , they came screaming and crying and with proclamations of love for each other.

Then Dean got off him and Victor got up the knelt face to face with his lover, the man he had claimed. "You took them away, Vctor, you took them away. Do you have any idea how much I love you right now? So much, needed that so much! They'll be back but they are gone and you did that for me. I love you so fucking much for doing that for me. You really do love me, don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do, Dean. Always will." Victor kissed him and held him close.

Then Dean went to Cas and asked standing before them all, feeling Hell trying to come in and doubts about them slipping back, nearly driving him to his knees but catching himself at the edge of the bed, closing his eyes in concentration and shaking again. "Need you all to claim me, like he did, please shut them up, take Hell away. Please, need you to fuck me!"

Sam spoke up gently saying, "Who first?" Dean was in charge.

"Start with Cas then the others and eventually to you, Sammy." He went to Sam and sighed, "I am really sorry I raped you, Sam. I know I wasn't in my right head and you knew I would and you let me and I'm not letting the voices make that hurt me so much right now but I just wanted you to know I was sorry and I love you."

Sam held him to him for a moment and let him go. "I love you, too. I really didn't mind it. You needed it to bond with me again, so I let you. I would do anything for you, Dean."

"You really do love me. You would do anything for me, and, Sam, I would do anything for you. Even go through two thousand and two hells all over again. Yes," He answered their surprised looks, "I am whole again, complete, like before this mess happened, I remember everything now. I know Hell will be back and I know the voices will come and I want you to promise me something. When they come back, you will drag me away, or just take me right there, and fuck me like we are doing now. It shuts them up and makes Hell go away. Promise me!" He eyed them all, his eyes glowing with green fire again, they hadn't glowed since he had been hurt, the power still inside him quieting and letting him heal.

'Promise!" they all shouted and smiled up at him, they all said "I love you." And "anything it takes, Dean."

Bacchus and Apollo came to him and smiled, "Can we join? If you're up to it?" They asked Dean and Dean leaned in and kissed them hard and rubbing into each one, like his old self.

"Stay, love you,too. Why weren't you here before?" He eyed the bed, "You are to be here when we do this from now on, understand? You are a part of my bed and I expect you to be in in with us all from now on, got that, god boys?" There was a flash and pain but Dean couldn't find what it went to in his brain, something painful though. "Something… there..I can feel it..you two…can't find it…can't remember…strange."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and the others did too. God really had taken those memories away, thank goodness or he would have remembered them right then.

"We had an argument before you got..hurt. That's why we didn't come in." Apollo and Bacchus were ashamed now, "thought you wouldn't want us here anymore." They really had thought that. "We worship you two gods still, you know that, right?"

Sam didn't correct them or throw their other words up into their faces; God said to let it go and so he would. "Yeah, we know that." Sam also sent a thought to them, 'If you pull that sword shit on him again, I will kill you myself, I will find a way! Now make it up to him or else!' Sam was not playing, he was pissed, but hiding it really well. They had hurt Dean and scared him. He could forgive that but, damned, if he didn't expect them to make it up with lots of fucking and worship to the Sex god that they had damaged though until he was fixed.

They nodded and joined the bed, Dean surprising them by kissing them and pushing them by Cas and Michael. "I like fucking you, gods, you're fun and taste good, especially you, Bacchus, gonna suck you and drink you. I want you to fuck me good."

Dean went to Cas who laid him down and sucked his hard, made love to him that way, then thrust in and made love to him slowly and, with all the love in his heart for him, all wearing rings now of course. Then made love for over an hour and then they came with words of love, Cas claiming him as his own, driving the voices and Hell further away now.

Michael did this for him as well and it pushed the bad stuff further out of their lover's heart and mind.

Sam felt Dean's orbit and power slip out on its own, Dean not knowing how to use it yet. He hadn't used his powers since he had been saved from the fire by God, three days ago. He smiled, even their powers wanted to help Dean get better, wow!

All the others willingly made love to their god and mate, claiming him and loving him with their bodies , hearts and souls, over and over, the power and the orbit stealing away all control, knowing Dean needed this and forcing them to give it to him, demanding they do it, making them do it should they change their minds, which no one would have if they could have thought at all, the power nipped that in the bud really quick and erased all thought of every single person in the bed, including Kali and Sam.

They fucked for two days, never stopping and never tiring, Dean mindlessly going from person to person, getting taken and made love to, Ash and Jo and Ellen joining soon after Kali showed up and getting caught up in the power, now mindless slaves to the power that drove them to fuck Dean and made him better like his power needed them to.

Halfway through the second day, Sam came out on the porch in jeans, Bobby smiled in amusement.

"Enjoying clothes while I can. Dean has boycotted them while he's healing," Sam eyed the room upstairs and refreshed the power with some of his own and his orbit too. "Yeah, that now applies to every one of us in his bed. He is a demanding ass sometimes." Bobby rolled his eyes but smiled.

"He is still eating the ambrosia, right?" They had been having sex nonstop for almost two days with no sign of stopping, ever. Had Dean been eating?

"Yeah, he takes food and we get bathroom breaks every two hours. The powers and orbit are in control right now. They know the sex is healing him so …they are making us make love to him over and over. He hasn't heard a single voice or felt Hell in his head since we started. I think the powers intend to keep it that way." Sam chuckled sipping his milkshake. "They are alive right now, we have no control over them, I'm afraid to try to take the reins on them; they could hurt me." He looked scared there, they could see him as a threat if he tried.

"Don't try to stop them, son." Bobby said smiling, "They are doing their parts for Dean, let them do it"

"Could get awkward. If we come downstairs for relaxing or something. They will kick in and make us all fuck, whoever is closest to Dean at the time, if the voices kick in or Hell makes an appearance. They won't care where we are when it happens." Sam mentioned and frowned.

"Fine with me, my house is yours to make love or fuck in or wherever you have to fix my son and you, Sam." He looked up at him and gave him a knowing look, "You're angry, aren't you?" He nodded inside. "At all of us for scaring and hurting Dean that way."

Sam said nothing but stared into his shake, frowning still.

"Sam.." He said with the tone that demanded his attention. Sam look up at him with glowing eyes of rage and power, and he was holding the cup like it was his only life line.

Sam said nothing still and looked back into his cup.

Dark power flowed around him. It had been for days now. It was much darker than Dean's ever dreamt of being.

"Do you hate us right now?" Bobby cringed and asked, knowing the answer.

"Sometimes, most of the time. Ah, hell, all the time lately. Every time I see him hurting or think of him hurt, or remember what you did to him, I just want to…" His power, the dark one swirled faster now and tried to spread, "to hurt you like you hurt him." Sam sighed now, "Still love you all and would die for you. Just so damn…" he stared down again, "not sure how to describe the feeling , Dad, but it's bad for your guys's health, trust me. I want to kill you."

Bobby sighed and nodded, "Let me move the dogs." He got up and moved them to the porch. Then sat down again. "Have at it, son."

Sam looked at him confused, angry but confused. "Bobby…" He looked back inside, Dean couldn't see this! 'God, can I please talk to you?' He prayed and felt his rage build again and pushed it down, it burned and hurt to do. But then he'd been doing it for days now, so he was used to it.

God was beside him now, looking worried.

Bobby jumped and looked afraid. He was partly to blame for Sam's rage and Dean's pain right now.

"Sam, you…you have taken in …so much darkness, too much. What are you doing, Sam? You can't keep this up! You will explode soon." God was worried, Sam was going dark and this wasn't good.

"I know. I need a favor." He looked at him. "I need a barrier no power can escape from and will hide what I will do all around this yard, and only you can do it. Two, make them keep making love or fucking whatever they are doing, and not notice what I am doing, Dean cannot see this! It will set him back and I won't have that. I would rather die or have you kill me than let that happen. He is finally getting better and, I will be damned if I will fuck that up for him!" God nodded and looked upstairs.

"He is healing faster than I thought he would. He is almost healed now. The touch of those in his bed and their love and their claims are healing him more than ambrosia ever could. Let them keep it up, just use your to powers on them and make them keep doing it. That will heal him more. I will do it for you, if you like." God looked at Sam and smiled.

"Do it, just do it. I will let the darkness out on this yard if I can keep Dean from knowing that I'm doing it. He doesn't remember what they did to him and so will not understand my rage." Sam bit off and stared out, resolutely refusing to be mean to Bobby, even though the urge was there. He bit his tongue and said nothing, even when blood seeped from between a lip. He just healed his tongue licked the blood away and bit the son of a bitch again.

"True." God touched Sam, took Sam's sex power, the one to create and manipulate desire and the other feelings and the powers relating to it, had time to reflect that was on heck of pleasant power to touch you, even God wasn't immune to it, wow! He threw it into the orgy upstairs and he felt them renew their efforts in fucking Dean's pain away. He even tossed in some of his own, for good measure; it would make the sex better.

He sat down by Bobby and asked, "Anymore Coffee, Bobby?"

Bobby nodded and asked, "You staying while he…" he motioned to the Yard.

God sighed, "I should. He might need a referee." As dark as Sam's power had gotten, he would definitely need a hand controlling it.

Sam growled and glowed, making coffee appear for God and smiled apologetically, his innate goodness peeking out. "Stay, it's time to start."

Both men nodded as Sam's nude form went to stand in the sun in the middle of the yard, Dean's boycott had taken his pants away again, Bobby chuckled.

"Dean boycotted their clothes, didn't he?" God said chuckling too.

"Yeah, he did. Until he's better, he wants them naked and ready for him at any time." Bobby laughed again, "He can be pretty demanding when he wants to be. They could fight it but they all love him too much to try. They just give him his way, it makes them all happy."

"He's missing a lover, Bobby." God said looking at him and waiting.

Bobby looked uncertain, "Who? Are they coming here soon?"

"To be fully healed, he needs one more to join in his bed to heal him." God said and smiled, "Don't be an 'Idjit', Bobby. You know who it is and they are already here. You are one of the smartest humans I know, don't go stupid on me now." He watched as his coffee refilled magically, Bobby's too. Sam's gift to them while he did this.

"It's me, isn't it? I'm the missing piece." Bobby said nodding and sighed. "He's my son though."

"Apparently you and your family like Dean's river a lot. You are creating the 'Elephant' here, witnessing its birth as we speak." God teased but also not teasing either. Bobby wasn't getting it, like the boys hadn't before and sometimes still didn't. Sun incident was a prime example of them failing to get this lesson down pat yet.

"He's my son!" Bobby said and then nodded getting the point. "Yeah, not by blood nor by humanity either. I'm a god now so that taboo and all the crap that applies to it is a bit like Sam and Dean resisting sex because they didn't realize by not being human anymore, as gods, that sex was okay, right?"

"Right." God said, "Still see the 'Elephant' though." God knew he was missing something else there. "Look at Sam and Ellen, she was a mother to him, not by blood or birth but still in his heart, it was there. She was also his Eternal Servant , like all of you are. She healed Sam during his power spurt with sex with her, the way a god's servants are required to , well, not always sex, it depends on the type of god they are, that dictates what services the servant will need to provide. Ellen has sex with him as his servant and still loves him. Serving your god doesn't change the nature of that love."

"So if I do my servant thing and make love to Dean, if he requires it, then he will still love me as a…father, too?" Bobby was trying to understand he really was. He didn't want to lose his son though, either of them.

"Making love to the gods, your sons as you think of them, will not change the fact that I made you their father and no amount of god crap can thwart my will once it has been done. The boys figured that out already, maybe you should too." God said firmly but not unkindly.

"So they will love me like servant, a father, and a.." Bobby licked a lip nervously and said, " a lover?" It should fell dirty and perverted to even consider but …there was no such feeling...becoming immortal servants and gods had taken that away and left him an opening to consider the ideas and find them…not unappealing. Dean was attractive, Sam , too. Just still, lovers and sons…he could if he had to and not create an 'Elephant in the Room.', he was sure of it.

"I'd start with Sam if I were you. Dean wasn't the only hurt god in this mess you all created. By the way, I have never ever ever seen as fucked up a mess in all my Existence as you all created here that night and ended with my sons taking turns in Hell balls of fire. I have to say, you Hunters make the most horrific messes of all my creations, and man that's saying something! You do it again, I will let Sam's power destroy you all!" His eyes glowed now and got sad again. "Sam is hurting and hiding it, Bobby. You need to fix him. He and everyone is so busy fixing Dean, they don't see Sam breaking. Don't let him break, Bobby, not anymore. Take him to your bed and heal him, too. Heal him first and hold him together for them, so he can hold them together, Dean and them. He can't keep doing this alone. It will break him soon for good. I will lose him to the dark, to Evil. He has no one, Bobby."

"That's not true, He has me." Bobby said stubbornly, "I will not let it have Sam, Evil doesn't get my son!" He smiled tenderly and smiled, "I can fix him and Dean; I know I can."

God touched his hand and held it making them both glow, bathing them in power and comforting both father's pain and worry for their sons who both were broken and hurt, one so full of light right now and the other so close to being swallowed whole by his own darkness; both with a gulf between them the other could never see or talk about.

"Give me the strength to do this, God." Bobby said sadly, "I'm scared of fucking up the only people I have really loved since…well, since my own family passed. Help me fix them, give me that power, please I don't know if I can do it."

"I already am, Bobby. As we speak." God said and smiled, "Even when you don't see me or feel me, I'm always with you, Bobby. I always have been. With them, too."

Now they watched as Sam broke down shouting in the yard and felt the power grow.

"Thank you, God, for everything you do for us. We really don't deserve this much forgiveness you know?" Bobby said pulling him closer; it was making him feel better now having him here, in person.

"Bobby?" God said and Bobby turned to him to see what he wanted.

God kissed him hard. Bobby felt the cups vanish and he felt desire for him. He kissed back and it felt so good to do. The swing became a bed and they were now naked, glowing still. God touched his body and worshipped it making Bobby felt so loved right then. "I do love you, Bobby. I love all my creations." God said matter of factly before taking him into his mouth and sucking him, so skilled and perfectly making Bobby moan and beg for more.

God touched his ass and it was already lubed and prepped from the one tiny touch. Bobby arched up as hours of foreplay hit him in less than one second and God thrust in and then out a bit, then deep again, and made love to Bobby, going slow and deep then hard and shallow and deep, then doing it again. Causing his pleasure to spiral and rip away all thought but the being making love to him, never wanting him to stop.

"Never stop, please don't stop!" Bobby finally managed to moan out loudly, "Feel so ..good..baby..damn! Please say you'll do this again sometime…wow, this feels so gooood..you feel ..so good inside me..ohohhoh ..ahhh!" Bobby lost all thought then and God smiled, twisting a hip and bumping the spot inside him, making him lose all thought instantly.

"I fully intend to do this to you again soon, Bobby Singer. I haven't been with anyone for eons and you are the first since then. I find I like this with you. Yes, I will make love to you again, just call and I will come, if I can." God promised going shallow and slow for a moment so Bobby could think straight, "Be my human mate, Bobby, will you?" He kept the slow pace but so wanted to go faster and deeper but had to get the man's answer. He hadn't taken a human mate for eons, and it had to be done carefully and with the human's full consent.

"Yes, God, yes, I will be your human mate. Make it so, please!" Bobby hadn't known that God had human mates but, hell, if sex with him was like this, sign him the fuck up right now! 

"Will you love me, Bobby Singer, as a man, not just as God, who I know you don't worship, that worship is for the Sex gods, I gave you all to them, too, so it's okay for that part. I will love you as a man and as God, if you will." God said lips hovering over his heart and placing a hand behind his left ear, awaiting his answer. "Will you be my 'man', for all intensive purposes?"

"Only yours, will you have others?" Did God have a harem in mind here? Did God have harems?Before today he hadn't know the guy even had sex, let alone wanted to have sex with him!

"Just you. I only take one to be mine. You will have sex with no one but me and those in their bed, and the gods of course when it happens. None other is to be with you. I am a jealous God, as you know, and will claim you now if you say yes, and these rules will apply for all Eternity."

"Yes, I will be your Immortal human mate, I want to be. Please claim me." Bobby smiled as God kissed over his heart and his hand burned his mark into his neck, like the boys had done to the right side, but with his mark rather than theirs, marking the man as belonging to him, as his mate for all time now.

Then God went all out, fucking into him harder and deeper, his control gone for the man he now loved as his human lover and essentially human mate. "My mate." He moaned into Bobby's ear, "My human mate. Mine!" He fucked him possessively now, pouring his power and protection into him and touching his Grace to Bobby's soul, binding them momentarily as they both came screaming with love and power.

God pulled his Grace back and released the binding there to Bobby's soul. He snuggled into his chest, playing with the sexy hair there and smiled as Bobby put arms around him as they watched Sam destroy the yard and everything in it but the house and the cars and the dogs' areas, and the protections on the whole place. Dark power ricocheted near Bobby and God shooed it away with a flick of power, away from his mate.

"So I'm your mate, huh? I like the sound of that. I love you so much right now, God." Bobby said as he looked down at the already younger looking man and noticed he wasn't he only one. Somewhere during the binding and the sex, Bobby had become about 25 again. He was no longer an old man. "Did you do this?" He smiled as God looked up at him nodding happily.

"A gift, for my mate. My most cherished and loved mate." He kissed Bobby's chest softly and looked up again, "You like it?"

Bobby nodded happily, "Yes, I do and I love you, too." He touched that soft golden hair, "I love being yours this way." He sighed happily and went back to watching Sam, who now kneeled in the yard and cried heart brokenly. He untangled himself from his mate and stood, staring at Sam sadly. He turned to God with tears in his eyes. "I have to go to him. Heal him."

God nodded and stood, went to stand in front of him and kissed him softly Goodbye. "Yes, Baby, You do. I will be to see you soon. Just focus on your sons right now, they need this." He backed up and smiled softly, blowing him a kiss and vanishing.

Bobby went to the sobbing Sam and pulled him to his feet, and led him to the glowing bed.

"Sam, look at me." Bobby smiled when he did and he saw that Sam's eyes red and tear filled, "I am going to make love to you and heal you. You are breaking and I can fix that. Can I make love to you?" He pressed his body into Sam's, both getting hard immediately. "It is me, Bobby Singer, just younger and well and apparently mated to God for all Eternity, Man, that guy is amazing in the sack! Fuck, we could fuck for hours and not get tired, wow! Best sex ever!"

"Mate?" Sam said grinned, "As in God's Mate, like me and Dean?" Yep, that was new and not an unpleasant thought. He could fuck Bobby right now…he saw himself doing that; it was going to happen.

"Yes, his human mate. He said he hadn't claimed one for eons actually." Bobby blushed and Sam thought it was sexy. "Kind of flattering actually, he chose me!"

"Don't you see yourself, Bobby, inside? You are the best man we have ever known. You helped inspire us to be good men and good gods. You are one fine and may I say really fuckable man, especially right now, if you'll shut up." Sam leaned in and kissed his ear, "He's not the only one going to be in that fine ass today, I get a claim too." He pushed him down on the bed, "I've never fucked a glowing man before, this is going to fun. I'm gonna fuck you for a long time, lover, gonna make you feel gooood."

He laid on top of Bobby who got hard against him immediately and kissed him for the first time, letting his mouth taste his, his tongue getting entwined with his, the kiss deepening and their bodies demanding more.

"Fuck me, Sam, please, don't suck me , don't prep me, I'm loose already! Just please fuck me." Bobby begged and rubbed his hole against Sam shaft, moaning loudly at the friction there. "Fuck! I want you inside me, Sammy!"

Sam moaned and gave in, thrusting deep and finding him ready for him, and tried for slow but failed when Bobby bit him hard and growled, "Fuck me hard and deep, damn it. Had the other already! Fuck me like a dirty whore, Sammy!" Bobby writhed beneath him and Sam lost all thought of making it special right then, he wanted to make him a whore like he asked and damn he didn't already fit the part, so fuckable that way. He could fuck this ass all day.

"Gonna fuck you all day, lover, until later, want to wear that ass out on my shaft , make you a whore for me." Sam fucked in hard and brutal a couple times and then grinned as he kept up the brutal pace he had just set for them. "Fuck you dirty, bitch."

"Yes, Sammy, fuck me dirty!" Bobby screamed and Sam did it, too. He fucked him hard and fast, rougher and talked dirtier than before. It all made them moan and claw, and cum over and over, only to suck each other hard, then kiss with bruised lips, and rubbed hard against each other until Sam fucked him again, just as hard and deep as before, only to cum screaming again, bleeding from the trails left by their teeth and nails, and repeating it over and over until sunset came and they came, then they cuddled on the bed, which didn't glow anymore and neither did the man.

"Sam, do you feel better? Lighter I mean." Bobby asked unable to move but holding close to Sam with a hard grip, not willing to let go of his lover/son yet.

"Yes, I never realized I was feeling that way until he pointed it out." He sighed happily, "Strange, I feel good again, not angry or anything, not like I have since they threatened Dean that way and hurt him so much that way. That's gone now, how did you make it go away? My heart don't hurt either, it feels happy."

"I healed you. I have the skills, baby." Bobby purred, flicking a lick around his sexy nipple so close to his mouth.

"Ohh, that feels..wow. Do that again and I will let you fuck me, pleased do that again, lover…ahh gah oooh." Sam moaned and arched as Bobby kissed and nipped at his hard nipples and his hand went to Sam's mouth, "Wet these." Sam obeyed and Bobby worked them into his ass, one at a time, Bobby already hard from the thought of being inside him.

"Gonna do you like you did me, Sammy. Make you my whore, now." He moved the fingers and carefully moved in until he was balls deep and moaned that it felt so good in that hot ass of his.

"Fuck me like your dirty whore, baby, dirty my ass for you, fill it with your cum!" Sam moaned and Bobby took him at his word, fucking him hard and deep, brutally and rough. Sam bit at him and drank blood from the broken skin, clawed his body up, came screaming and moaning, inspiring him to stay in him, working himself hard from the feel of Sam cumming hard and clenching those walls tight against him, and fucked him hard again, orgasm after orgasm, they did not stop and kept cumming from it, from how good it felt to finally be fucking each other this way.

They lay there again, happily puddling together. Neither really caring to move.

"They still fucking upstairs?" Bobby asked and Sam rolled his eyes and nodded grinning. "I could whip us up some dinner if you'll help. Bet my baby got our ambrosia downstairs by now."

"Do we have to dress to do it?" Sam asked touching that muscled body Bobby now had, he was gorgeous! "I like you naked. You are boycotted from clothes by me, lover."

"Nah, I like naked too." He chuckled and teased, "You can fuck me against counter while the food cooks or even bend me over the table while we're cooking it." He was hungry and he bet they were too. He was also horny again, fucking orbit! "Your orbit is distracting me, Sam."

"Nah, it likes you is all. Knows I like fucking you." Sam got up pulling the sexy new Bobby with him, laughing, "Feed me!" then whispered, "and if you get lucky later, you can fuck me too." Bobby shivered with instant lust from the images the words created in him.

He resolutely pulled Sam into the house and told him to get the ingredients out for the lasagna out and to cut up the salad fixings, he'd fuck him soon enough later; he was hungry!

So an hour and half later, food was almost done and sex was too. True to his word, as soon as the food was cooking, Sam ate his ass and fucked him against the counter until they came clawing and shouting, then bent him over the table and fucked Bobby again, with the same very satisfying results. Then he put Sam in a chair and sucked him hard and bent _him_ over the table also and fucked him a couple times, loving being able to fuck that hot ass of his and loving the feel and sight of cumming into it as well. He had said in awe afterward, "Damn you have one fine ass, Sammy!"

Sam had laughed and thanked him. Then he took him upstairs to meet the others and to tell them about the God Mate thing, not to mention letting them see the new and very fuckable Bobby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you are now God's, the real God's, human mate, like husband or something?" Ellen asked sitting by him touching that body and, frankly, liking it a lot! The others eyed him lustfully too. He blushed and looked away. They were making him horny again and dinner was going to burn if he gave in, which he would have if dinner wasn't almost ready. He liked that thought.

"Can I, "He stopped and motioned to Dean to come over. Dean came to his side smiing and his hand immediately went to his groin, stroking him hard. "Oohh , damn , that feels good, but no, dinner?" He tried to move away but the others got up with Ellen and headed to the kitchen.

"We got dinner, don't worry." She winked, "You need to fuck someone right now, then maybe me later, definitely me later, a whole lot of fucking is the rule here. Want to have you fuck me, Bobby."

"Oh, that's a date, wife. Gonne give it to you…oh, Dean! Wow, you're good at that, fuck!" Bobby lost his thoughts and his head went back as Dean sucked him then stopped.

"Dean?" Bobby said, "Son?"

Dean was frozen again. It happened when he wasn't having sex. The others had noticed this the past two days too. Hell did not like being ignored and the voices got louder when they weren't fucking him.

Sam went to reach for Dean but Bobby held up a hand and motioned he had this. Sam nodded and sat on his other side but let Bobby deal with it.

"Dean?" Bobby said and smacked him lightly, Dean's eyes cleared up a little.

"Look at me, Dean." Bobby ordered and Dean's eyes cleared up more.

So Bobby tried a new tactic, he reach down and pinch Dean's nipple until it bled, he cried "Ow!" but he was clear headed again.

Dean looked at him and touched his body and cried.

Bobby had never wanted to kill disembodied and imaginary voices more in his entire life!

"Talk to me, son. I'm still here." Bobby said firmly, his pay-attention! Voice.

That worked.

"You are so…hot. I want you. I want to …never mind..you won't like it." Dean said sadly and looked down.

"Well, I've been fucked senseless by God and your brother the whole time I was cooking dinner, so I think we're well past the part where I have the right to say I don't like it, don't you?" Bobby pointed out, "Turns out sex with gods and the actual God is better than anything I've ever done. Think I should have done it earlier now that I think about it." Bobby chuckled as he admitted this part.

"So you would…consider fucking with us, with me?" Dean sighed again, his thoughts muddling again, forgetting again somewhat, the fog returning. "I might not be very good at it and you are so perfect and I'm not, and surely you would rather have Sam fuck you than me." He looked sad and confused_, Father, not father?_

"Are you..Father..even though we may.." His hand waffled between his groin and the bed, Bobby got the point.

"He explained that we can fuck like bunnies as gods and servant, or lovers, and I will still be your father. You can still call me Dad. Just not in bed, there I am baby or lover, or Bobby." He leaned in and kissed him softly, using a hand to stroke his shaft. "I'll still feel like your father when we're not making love which I intend to do you right now."

"Not leaving?" He looked away and blushed, "You'd still want me..even when I'm not so..sex godish. I could be bad in bed, in fact, I'm pretty sure I..might be." He tried to get away but Bobby held him where he was by his hard shaft. "You can't want me..not really..not a..pity fuck either..!" He fought to pry his fingers off him and cried, "Let me go! I'll still love you! Just don't tease me, don't say it. You can't mean it." He struggled more as Bobby and Sam pushed him back on the bed and lubed Bobby's shaft and Dean's ass up as the voices tormented him with doubt and shame..again. "I'm sorry." He wanted to cry and said, "Shut up!" but looked at Bobby apologetically, "Not you, them. They're so strong and loud now. It's harder not to hear them now." He hung his head and cried as the voices said _you're such a girl, you know that?_ "Not being a girl, not broken, hurt, head is..fucked up, but not a girl, you sons of bitches! Shut the fuck up, I'm tired of you already." He looked at them and begged, "Make them stop!"

"Wish I could shoot your voices, son. Wish I knew a fucking exorcism to get them out of you. You are the Sex god. You are gorgeous and fucking awesome in bed. You can seduce anyone and trust me; I've witnessed it more than once with my own eyes. I have watched you have sex and you are spectacular at it! Remember the fucking Contest?" Bobby fucked him with his fingers now and Dean fucked back on them soon enough, moaning for more.

"You…aah that feels so ..gah good..won, I think?" Dean said as the memory swam into view with the lust and wanted to fucked by him right now! "Fuck me, Bobby! The voices are gone, I'm me again and I want you to fuck me right now!"

"Knew you were in there somewhere , Dean, welcome back." Bobby said giving him a deep kiss as he thrust in, "Love you as a god, lover, and , damn it, yes, even now in some really messed way, as your Dad too." Then he fucked him slow and gradually worked him to be fucked harder, then pounded him to orgasm after orgasm until Supper was cold and had to reheated…three times. He was determined heal this man if it meant fucking him until Friday nonstop, those voices were going to shut the fuck up!

They did stop however and then Dean got wonky again but with no voices or Hell yet.

"What are you feeling, Dean?" Sam said pulling him to his lap but Dean climbed out and wrapped around Bobby, smiling into his neck, purring almost.

"Better when Bobby holds me." Dean leaned back and looked confused , "You feel different. I feel calm with you, no voices or Hell in my head. Like God did something to your skin or something, made you..repel my…voices and stuff. I feel like me again when you touch me. Not horny or anything like that, well maybe a little, but safe from them, you're like a barrier against them. I can still feel them trying to get in but you are keeping them…away. Thank you, Bobby. Thank you!" He hugged him and cried now, happy tears and gradually felt sleepy, no bad dreams trying to get in. "Dad and lover, Love you, Bobby."

"Well, come downstairs and you can sit in my lap and eat. Then I was thinking that cop show you like, Forensic something, you can cuddle with me if you like then too. Maybe poker? Now that you're you again, you might like that again. You've been disconnected so much, Dean, please?" Bobby wheedled and Dean grinned and nodded happily.

"Then I can ride your shaft during commercials? Or the boring parts?" Dean asked eying him lustfully a little now. He wanted some normal but also he wanted him fucking him at some point too. "Impala Sex later? I haven't done that in a while and you are so worth it, baby."

Bobby laughed and blushed but still got up pulling him with him, pulling him out the door. "That sounds great, baby. No be good and I'll feed you your supper, too, myself. If you promise me one thing."

Dean shrugged, the old Dean shrug, the other men smiled in relief, "Anything."

"That you'll smile and have fun with us tonight. Be your usually happy self, can you do that?" Bobby said holding him close and kissing him gently, eyes full of love for him, his old Dean, not the struggling one, he had missed this guy.

"I can do that." Dean nodded and grabbed Sam's hand to pull him along too. "Come on, Sasquatch, you're invited to Dean Night, too."

Sam tried to test it further. "Hold on, why is it Dean Night? It could be Sam Night!"

Dean teased back, he knew Sam was making sure he was okay. "Nah, you're not worth a night of your own. I am!"

Sam teased back, letting Dean know he was glad he was feeling better. "And why is that?"

Dean teased, letting Sam know he loved him too. "Cause I'm the most Awwwwesome Sex god ever! And you're not. You're just my sidekick. You need tights, Sammy, Bet that shaft and ass look good in tight, showing every crease and crack, yep, you need tights."

Sam grinned happily, telling Dean he loved him again. "I'm not Robin, Jerk!"

Dean grinned back, his 'I'm so awesome' 1,000 watt grin. "You so are, bitch."

Bobby just smiled in happiness as he led the two (finally!) bickering brothers into the kitchen and pulled Dean into his lap and pinched it hard. "Like that ass, baby."

Dean smirked and purred, "I figured that out already."

Then everyone smiled in relief and ate supper as a family, for the first time in a long time. They all piled into the other room and Dean fucked onto Bobby, and came hard riding his lap, during commercials, of course.

Then they played Poker, with Dean wrapping around Bobby, working as a team against the others. The others said that was cheating but knew better. Something in Bobby was keeping Dean with them, no voices or Hell in his head, so they hoped the men would stay a team for the rest of the week. Dean ate ambrosia steady now, all the time, with whip cream, letting them all take turns licking and kissing the dessert off his fingers, lips, and wherever it went.

Then Dean dragged Bobby out for Impala sex, after apologizing profusely to her for a half hour after she zapped his ass to the ground, knocking Bobby to the ground with him. She hadn't got God's warning so she was excused from the punishment.

Then Bobby fucked him on the hood, twice, then the front seat, lost count of how many times he came that time. The back seat where Dean actually fucked him several more, losing count of the orgasms they had, and then the trunk top, where again Dean fucked him through several orgasms and then Bobby laughed and flipped them, and pounded that hot ass into the metal of the trunk lid, talking dirty and taking him over and over like he had Sam on the bed. Dean nearly lost it when his power and orbit tied them together, joined their orgasms, and then slammed those orgasms back into them over and over until they ended up happy puddles on the hood, cuddling under blankets and showing each other constellations in the night sky between kisses.

Then Dean did what he really wanted to do and cuddled into that man and fell asleep against his chest, finger curling the little bit of hair there, smiling in his sleep and for once, didn't dream of Hells or voices. Bobby drooped and slept, keeping Dean pulled tight to his chest. Sam and Ellen came out to see how they were and found them like that. They got them more blankets and gave them pillows, then joined them, Ellen cuddled into Bobby and Sam cuddled into Dean so they could be with them both. They all slept now, and when the sun came up, no one really noticed.

They were all sleeping in today. Dean was feeling more like himself and, despite the lack of clothes, which they were getting used to. They were considering making it permanent actually.

Besides they all looked so good that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	52. Dean Breaks

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: : Dean is struggling with his new and improved Hell memories, all two thousand Hells' worth, not to mention the voices that whisper in his head now as well. His and Sam's anniversary is up and Dean does a bad thing he isn't ready for yet. He ends up paying a higher price than anyone thought possible. Can he come back from this or is he too far gone?

Artemis and Haepestus visit them in the most surprising place and this strikes them as strange, but hey, as Winchesters, strange is often the norm, don't you know?

Xxxxxxxxxx

Days passed and Dean spent more time with Bobby, since being with Bobby healed him somehow, even when not having sex. Although there was a lot of that too. He also spent time with his other lovers at odd times. He seemed fine most of the time but then he would separate and try to be without them, and do normal stuff, and Hell would try to mess with him again, this time with actual flashbacks of what happened him in them, and the voices that told him _he was being such a leech to Bobby and them, that he was some kind of sex god alright, clinging and fucking just to stay sane, yeah, that was what all the strongest gods did, right…_

He still tried to do it on his own, trying to push himself to get better.

By the fourth and fifth days he was able to go for most of the day without using Bobby as a barrier against them and he didn't have to fuck half as much to keep the voices and Hell away. They still showed up occasionally but not as loud as before, they were losing their power now. His head felt less muddled and he remembered more every day.

His speaking stayed normal now even when he was having trouble with the voices and when Hell tried to steal his ability to think and steal his memories. His head was clearer most of these days, too.

He almost killed Michael on the fifth day when he remembered why they had hated Michael to begin with but Sam stopped him and made him remember the rest. Dean ended up apologizing to him and of course the voices spoke up that_ if he was any kind of man, he would have killed the guy rather than apologizing and that he was lame to be begging them to fuck the voices quiet again, that he sounded so pathetic when he did that, and they were just doing out of pity anyway, so why bother?_

Then the sixth day came and Hell broke loose, literally.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam thought Dean seemed so much better now. He wasn't fighting the voices so much and he hadn't heard a single mumbled , 'Shut up!' for several hours now. His eyes were clear now too and he seemed like his old self, if you ignored the twitch he's developed lately when the voices messed with him and he was trying to tough it out without wanting their help. At times, he had clouded and zoned but cleared his own head sometimes, so he really was doing better.

Sam should have known better. Things always fall all to crap before they get better, he knew that. He just had dared to think that they had caught a break this time.

Yeah, he should have known better. It's never that easy for a Winchester, where would be the fun in that?

Damn he hated being wrong!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't find Dean. Yeah, Dean wanted time alone and they were trying to give to him space. He was doing so well. Alone time for Dean was limited though. He had an hour to himself and they would check on him but then if he was okay, he got another one.

Sadly, this posed a problem when Dean used his power (Yeah, he knew how to use them again). They got a little…wrong sometimes.

Sam had went out initially to ask Dean to join him on a picnic. He had spent most of the morning making his favorite foods by hand not magic. He make bacon cheeseburgers and home fries, along with some Ambrosia topped with whipped cream and chocolate syrup, homemade potato salad which Sam hoped tasted good since it was his first time making it.

He also bought a dozen white roses and an amulet, one with a protection symbol of theirs on it with a diamond in the center and the flames were black obsidian chips. It was the anniversary of when they became lovers as gods. He was excited about it too.

Dean hadn't been in bed that morning when he got up. Bobby had taken him to shop for a gift for Sam that morning so he wasn't worried. Except that Bobby had come in while he was packing the blanket saying Dean wanted some time alone and that was over an hour ago. Sam fought the worry and tried to hope that maybe Dean had fallen asleep or something. He went looking anyway. The mark call wasn't working or he was annoyed Sam was checking up on him. He also had trouble transporting to him, he couldn't go to him.

Something was wrong.

He went out and the car was gone, too.

Dean hadn't driven it since before Sam had got hurt and Dean knew he wasn't up for it yet.

He raised the alarm and decided he would rather have Dean mad at him than have him hurt somehow. They all came running and immediately went to find him. They piled into the cars and looked for the Impala, while the others got Missouri and did a psychic search for him while they were gone.

It hit him hard to see the railing by the road by their house mangled and…gaping open in one section. His stomach dropped and he looked down and saw it. A black car, upside down below. It looked a lot like the Impala, too. He popped down there and he saw it was the Impala and Dean wasn't in it. "Bobby! It's the Impala but he's not here!" Sam looked down and stroked her lovingly, "Where's Dean, baby? What happened here? Show me please!"

He got images of Dean smiling as he drove her then he looked..dazed. Then he saw Dean freak out and say something about fire and not touching him, please don't touch him! He saw the wheel spinning and Dean screaming. The car was falling and spun until it landed top down. Dean was tossed as she spun . He crawled out of her towards the lake nearby or the trees there. It was an open area here for the most part and Dean wasn't here.

He saw the blood and followed it, calling the others to him through the mark and now they searched down here. Sam promised to fix her after they found him and thanked her for helping them this way. They found Dean in the trees by the road.

He was catatonic. Needless to say, they all panicked.

The angels healed his injuries but they said he was in Hell, literally, and he was screaming for them.

So Sam did the only thing he could think he could, he joined him. So did the others.

God put them there and sent them to Dean.

That was the easy part.

Now they just had to get Dean out of his own damn head and Dean could be stubborn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I remember this Hell." Sam said, they all had shared this with him when Sam had went through it.

"This is the cutting one." Gabriel said shivering, that had hurt.

"Well, let's look, he's here somewhere." Bobby said, "I'll go with Sam."

The others paired off as well.

Dean was in a far corner of it and it was not pretty. At least for the demon doing the cutting. Sam ripped the fucker apart with his bare hands. Dean saw him and still screamed, but this time it was "You're not here!"

He didn't believe it was Sam. Sam was not surprised, Hell had been like that for him too. "It's me, Dean. It's really me! Baby, please, we're here to get you out. See, Bobby's here too. He wasn't here before, was he?"

Dean looked like he was paying attention now.

'_Why wouldn't he, You love him too now. Sick freak in love with your Dad_.' Came a voice.

Both men knew this was the voice he heard and damned if it didn't sound like John's voice.

"Aren't you dead already? Go haunt a toilet, you son of bitch!"

Sam went back to Dean and tried to talk to him some more, maybe get him off that table at least. "Dean, it is me, please. I love you. This is in your head, Dean. Not real. I'm real please come back to us."

"Stop being him, please, not him, not them, don't be him! You low down fucking demon, you don't get to be him!"

"I'm really Sam, baby, please. Damn it, Dean, now is not the time to be stubborn!"

'Sounds like Sam even, damn those demons are good!' the voice said, then giggled. Sam felt his temper rise. No one laughs at Dean.

Then he had an idea.

"Bobby, you said you would exorcise Hell and the voices out of his head if you could, remember?" Sam said, eyes shining happily. They stood over Dean as he glared up at them from the table.

"Yeah." Bobby said unsure what the plan was here.

"How well do you know that exorcism?" Sam asked, he so hoped Bobby had it dedicated to memory.

"Really good, I got it memorized. Why?" Bobby was hoping this would work.

"We need to exorcise the fuckers while we're in here." Sam said, "That should shut them up." And then he thought, "We need Gabriel, too."

"There they are." Bobby said and the others hurried over. Dean just looked confused.

'_Bet you're wondering if they're real, aren't you? The perfect damsel in distress? You're missing the pink gown and cap, princess.'_

"The voices?" Dante asked, eying the air around them.

"Yep, annoying bastards aren't they?" Sam said, he sat and listened as the others stood above him, encircling Dean, they were also trying to convince Dean they were really there. He sighed and looked at Bobby who also watched them plead with him.

Bobby had the symbols drawn now.

'_Ah, they sure seem convincing, aren't they? Demons are getting smarter.'_ The voices spoke up again.

They all sighed. "He's not listening. He thinks we're demons wearing our faces."

"That's because that's the first play demons use to torture souls when they get to Hell, breaks their souls better than anything. Been to Hell before, twice. Him, too." Sam scowled his eyes glowing again. "We have to shut them up then use our trickster powers to get rid of this Hell in his head."

"But this isn't a room or a building. It's a person's head, not the same thing." Gabriel pointed out.

"Don't matter, should work the same. It's a space and I have a good feeling about this plan. Hey, you got a better idea, feel free to let me know! " Sam said and looked at Bobby now. "Hell crap or voices first?" Bobby might have an idea of which order to do this in.

"Hell crap. Dean will never listen while there's the Hell and Demon stuff going on." Bobby explained and nodded at them, "Well, get to it."

Sam looked sad now. "I've never worked the trickster stuff without Dean before, not like this level of it."

'Can we help?' Mati said, surprising them all.

"Mati, you guys can hear us?" Sam asked, wow, did they have trickster powers too?

"Of course we have trickster powers, Daddy. You had them, still do." Samae spoke up, "What's wrong with Daddy Dean?"

He turned to see Dean turning his head in several directions and talking to someone, the babies presumably. Sam waited to see if they were able to reach him.

'He doesn't know us. Says we're not real. Just more voices.' Mati said upset, 'Told us to shut up.'

"Daddy Dean is locked in his own head and Hell memories. Hell was like this for us. He thinks Hell is making this up, even your guys's voices to hurt him, so he says he don't know us. He thinks we're demons, baby girls." Sam explained sadly, "We're going to change that."

"Now about these trickster powers…how do you know how to use them?" Sam eyed Gabriel suspiciously, the angel was avoiding looking at him.

"Gabriel has been helping us train them." Denae spoke up.

"Has he?" Sam said smirking, they were gifted enough without _that _power, "Well, are you any good with them?" At least they weren't going to make the same mistakes they had when they got theirs as their fathers' had and Gabriel was teaching them now.

'Gabriel says we are better than he was with them now.' Denae said proudly, and the other babies chuckled.

'_See Dean, they laugh at you. Not real, like you said._' Came the voice.

The babies growled in fury at that voice.

'Silence that fucker, Daddy Sam!' Mati spat, 'I am so real! Don't you dare say we're not! '

'Not only that but we want our Daddy back and we are going to fry your asses to get him!' Denae yelled.

'Give me back my Daddy, or I will kill you all!' Samae screamed in the air, her normally soft chime voice ringing like bells, Hells Bells themselves.

"Calm down, darlings. We're doing this right now." Sam said and told them, "I am going to make love to him and use our mated souls to fuel the ritual, when we glow and get the power to the symbols, you guys change this place to that garden, Strathmore Garden where your Daddies went that time, remember seeing that in our heads? Well, make it that and keep the Garden spreading until there is no more Hell in here, not a single Hell memory, got it? Even if it hurts, keeps doing it! It won't kill you, I promise." He now climbed on the table and Dean whimpered in fear. Fuck, it was going to be rape. Sam cried a little.

'Not rape, Daddy Sam, making you real like he did with the shifter. You can do it.' Mati said gently, 'Make us real too, please? Hate Daddy not loving us anymore.' He heard the tears in her voice.

"No, babies, he loves you! He's just being messed with and we're going to kill what's messing with him, right now." Sam vowed, prepping Dean with fingers and lube as Dean cried, Sam stroked his face sometimes and kissed it saying, "I'm real. I have to do this to make me real, please don't hate me for too long after, God, please don't let him hate me, please let him love me, please let this work and please, I will leave if he wants me to after this, just please let this heal him!" Sam prayed tearfully and pushed in, forcing past the muscles trying to keep him out. Dean bled from this. Sam cried more but couldn't risk stopping now. He called on all his soul's power and glowed now, then used it to pass through Dean's chest to his soul as well, touching it tenderly and entwining fingers around it, letting his soul flow into his lover's now.

He did really small thrusts, trying not to move as much as was possible inside him, hating this part as it was. Dean's eyes glowed now and then his body, soon they were both glowing. Sam whispered, "Please come back to me, please, I'm here for real, not Hell. It's in your head, Dean, not real." And also , "So sorry, had to do it this way, had to make it real for you, like you did to save me all those years ago.". He whispered it into Dean's ear as he poured his power and his love through that touch on the soul and combined it with their two souls' energies, and pushed it down into the symbols drawn around them which now glowed as well.

"Now Gabriel, do the trickster thing, Mati and them know the garden you will be changing it to, get it from their heads or read my mind and see it, put us on the Impala like before. Duplicate that memory in here, take Hell away from him, please lover?" Sam pleaded and Gabriel nodded, reading his mind and firmly cementing it in his own.

Now he glowed as well, bright blue, and there were three blue women floating above him, all concentrating. One woman looked like a female version of Sam, another looked like a female Dean, and the other, well, and she looked like both of them and neither at the same time. They were the most beautiful women he had ever seen, and they were his daughters.

He stared at them in awe and reverence, and eyes full of tears of love. "You guys are…beautiful!" he said, and wished Dean could see them now too. He looked down in surprise and he saw Dean staring at them in love as well.

"Our daughter are beautiful!" Dean gasped in awe, unable to look away. He now thrust himself onto Sam to show him he knew he was real now and to get this going already. He turned to look at Sam now and smiled, "Not rape now, I know it's real now. Keep the power going and kill the voices, and Hell for me, too. Please Sammy?"

"I can stay? You won't make me leave after I…raped you here?" Sam said but still began to thrust into him slowly now, going deeper making him moan, making Dean fuck back onto him each time and reach to grab Sam's thighs as he moved inside him.

"Not rape, just helping see that you were real, like when you got back from the cage. The pain made Lucifer go away and you inside me, that really small hurt? It made the demons go away and left me with you, my love and my soul mate." Dean sighed, "Look, I want you to make love to me. Hell, I love when you make love to me, but now is not the time. Just fuck me hard and get me out of my fucking head so I can fix my baby again, I fucking wrecked her…again, damn it!"

"You do know someday we're going to have to deal with the issue of you loving a car more than me, right?" Sam teased but sped up the pace and now fucked him harder, but not roughly, he was in enough pain from before.

"Oh, yeah, baby, oooh damn that feels so.." he gasped as Sam hit his nerve cluster head on and kept doing it with an arrogant smirk, "good…damn so gooood ! Fuck me soo good!" Dean shouted.

"Gonna make you love me more than that car." Sam teased as he got lost in it too, but not before opening all control on their flowing powers and letting them run free to do their work, he trusted them to know what to do.

The place was no longer Hell, it was a garden, their garden, and they were on a blanket, on the hood of the Impala. They could sense the rest of the Hell memories in there somewhere, two thousand years' worth. "Get them all, erase them all with this, go!"

Gabriel and the girls kissed them both on the foreheads and murmured their love, and vanished to fix the rest of it.

The voices screamed in the air as Bobby read the incantation and the gods fucked hard and desperately, keeping the power going and unable to stop until they came, which was fast approaching now.

"How much…oh so good!..longer until this is …so close, so close, baby..ohhhhh. going to take? Need to cum now…" Sam asked, he was ready to cum but couldn't until the spells were done, the cumming would push the powers in for good, drive them home so to speak, like he wanted to do with Dean and cum already.

"Soon, Sam, put a ring on. This shouldn't finish until they are done with the trickster part, I tied the trickster part to this to make it permanent when we're done in here. This will stop the Hell crap and the voices forever if you can hold off until the others get back.

"Yes sir. Damn …you feel so good…never want to …oh, don't stop that upthrust hip tilt thing, Dean…do it again…Gah….so fantastic when you…..ooooohhhh fuck!...fuck yeah, do it again!" Sam put a ring on them both and now they fucked rougher, Dean tilting a hip up as he met each hard thrust of Sam's and they were moaning and breathing faster now, the orgasms tearing through them and not finding release yet. They still glowed and the power flowed like a waterfall around them off the Impala, and into the circle below them. They now fucked on a waterfall of white hot power and it left the front part of the Impala shining from the light of it. The light reflected off every bit of chrome and steel now, making her look ephemeral and angelic now, so beautiful too.

Over an hour later, the others came back, looking tired and wiped out.

"Got them all, no more Hell, just one really big ass garden of Dean's very own. How's it going here?" Gabriel knelt down and eyed the symbols and the circle in wonder.

"Done now that you are done. Just need to read this last part, oh, we need their blood splashed on it..hold on…right now as a matter of fact. Not much is needed, just the blood of the ones who are feeding it power, It requires sex, yeah, think they got that in spades right now. Wow, they look hot like that, want to fuck them now myself and hello! Houston, we have lift off." Bobby was sporting an erection now.

"Preaching to the choir there, lover." Gabriel chuckled and Bobby saw they all were the same way, wanting those Sex gods beneath them like Dean was with Sam, fucking them too.

"Anyway, we needed the power which we got, and now we need the blood to bind the spell in place, seal the voices and the hell crap away forever from him." Bobby took a ritual knife from Gabriel and he chanted some words as he cut into the hands the gods now offered him, cutting them so they bled freely onto the circle making it blaze much brighter now, blinding light driving them to their knees and making them cover their eyes, even the angels.

Sam removed the rings and they came screaming and clawing, moaning and fucking through the many orgasms that had built up inside them as they had fucked before with the rings holding them back. This sent a giant burst of power from both of them into the floor, and into the already blinding light from the circle and then it went dimmer and dimmer until the symbols and the circle were burnt forever into the ground beneath the Impala.

Gabriel spoke up in awe now, "God's Mark, Bobby, you sealed him with God's Mark…" He stroked the seal with love and reverence. The other angels came and did the same.

"God's mark, his protection mark. Bobby, you gave him God's protection mark." Castiel said in awe as well.

"Not that big a deal, we already have our ribs branded so why not more Heavenly claim marks? We've come to expect it of them." Dean shrugged and stopped. They watched as he searched his mind and they both slid down off the Impala and then smiled. "It's all gone now. It's really gone. I am whole again unto myself and I have you all to thank. You have no idea how much I love you all, yes, even you Kali, thank you for coming to help." Then he pause and looked surprised, "Artemis, Hephaestus, where did you come from? How did you get in here?"

"God, he popped us in here. We are currently sitting in a car outside your gate waiting to get in and slumping in our seats, out of our bodies like you guys are. We wanted to help. We haven't been here long, we got here after they took you into the house so we figured we'd just wait until you were up to seeing us." She blew a hair out of her eyes and sighed, "Olympus is so boring now without you two nymphos to brighten it up, so we brought it and us down to you."

"Wait, Olympus is here, on Earth?" Bobby said in surprise, "Where?"

"In your fortress of course where it belongs. Olympus belongs to the Pantheon and well, they are the Pantheon and your…home…is theirs so, Olympus is there too. It is the way it should be after all." She looked at them leering, "I am willing to fuck Dean now, Sam, will you fuck me now?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head smiling, then nodded, "Yes, Artemis, I can fuck you now." Then he had to ask, "Are you always this…blunt when you speak?" It was refreshing but different than he was used to.

"Yes." She said matter of factly and smiled a little, "Is that a problem?" She didn't see why it would be but these two were different than the other gods she had ever known, they were…more human, and human usually translated to complicated.

"Hephaestus, will you…join us in our bed?" Dean asked, damn that man was tall almost eight feet tall and very very muscled, he had muscles on top of his muscles and damn that was a lot of muscle! They also bet he had a huge shaft, too. That would fun to play with later. He wasn't as good looking at the others and did have something wrong with his leg, a pronounced limp. He looked shy and embarrassed as Dean appraised him.

"You don't want me…no one does." He said sadly, wiping a tear away. "I had a wife, given by my brother Zeus to me but she fucked everything that moved…but me. I have never been with anyone really. So you probably don't want to go with me. I can work a forge for you though! I make great weapons for gods and heroes, want to see!" he looked happy as a child right now and Dean had to smile even as his heart broke for him.

His brothers and sister looked at him in disapproval, "Now Hef, what have we said about putting yourself down like that? You know you'll find someone, so don't be so down on yourself! You are handsome and you are worth it, so stop that! Aphrodite was a stuck up and vain bitch, we rejoiced when she vanished from lack of worship so put that bitch out of your mind right now, little brother. We love you and won't have you saying that. Besides do these men look like they really care how a person looks?" Artemis chided him and nudged his shoulder, smiling up at the giant. Hephaestus grinned a little at them and nudged back, shrugging. The Sex gods noticed he has very sexy smile,too.

"No. I just figured that, well you all are so pretty and gorgeous, and I'm not, so maybe…I wasn't good enough to join. Besides you all have experience with sex and I have nothing, they are Sex gods and I have never had…sex. Isn't it a requirement or something?" He looked confused and the Sex gods laughed.

"It is so not a requirement! We would be glad to fuck you and you seem like you would have a lot of …stamina and damn you have a nice body! Hef. We should boycott your clothes too!" Sam purred stroking his ass, so muscular and toned. Sam wanted to bite that ass. Then do other things to it.

Dean followed suit exploring that body with his fingertips. "Would love to fuck that body when I'm not still in my own head." He chuckled again, "Well, the goal was to get me out of my head, so why are we still in here, seriously?"

The others laughed and he did too. Now that was the Dean they knew and loved! Pushy bottom that he was.

"Father, we're ready." Sam said and there was a glow, then they were in the house again and they were waking up in the bed.

"Father?" Dean asked confused and Sam threw him a knowing look.

"Yeah, God is our father, sort of. He created our souls for us as his sons, the angels just messed up his plans for us. That's why we get the Cosmic Plans, Bro." Sam explained and then gasped as he remembered something and jumped up, "Artemis! Hef! They're still out there by the gate, Dean."

xxxxxxxxxxx


	53. Home Sweet Olympus

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: Artemis and Hephaestus have come to join the Pantheon and they have a gift for our favorite Sex gods. Now whatever do you give the Sex gods that have everything? We'll just have to see.

Sam and Dean finally get around to celebrating that anniversary and it is way overdue.

I just have one question, sex on a cloud, anyone?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went to throw on pants then shrugged, nah, didn't want to right now. Naked felt better. So they ran down to the door and out to the gate to see an annoyed Artemis and a smiling Hephaestus leaning against a minivan. Dean eyed the van with dislike; he _hated_ minivans.

Both new gods laughed.

"It's the only one that fit him, sorry. He doesn't get any _smaller_." Artemis said smiling, teasing her brother again.

"Not even temporarily, like Sam did with the dust thing?" Dean asked and she thought about it. "Well, maybe for short time frames but not for days, hours maybe or up to one day but not much longer. Believe it or not, he has more power than all four of us Greek gods combined. He just doesn't use it much. That lightning bolt Zeus had? Hef here took from his own powers and gave to him. Zeus just took all the credit for it and Hef let him, the _doormat_ that he was." She eyed them suggestively, "I'm kind of hoping you will fix that particularly _terrible_ trait of his. He is no doormat, even though he does a great impersonation of one. Hef, I told you to stop letting people do that to you!"

"Sorry." He looked at them and felt desire, and love. Then looked down away again, unable to meet their eyes for long periods of time, or look at their bodies, especially their bodies. _Damn _they looked _good_ to him!

"You could just get taller like him when you're with him, you know. Save the trouble of shrinking the _hulking_ giant over here." Artemis said and sighed, "Can we take our marks now? I don't want to stand out here anymore and I want to destroy this van, _gah,_ it's ugly!" She smiled up at her brother, teasingly, "I don't care how big you are, gigantor. _I am never driving, riding, or having anything to do with one of these horrible chariots again. _I will find a way to _die _first, ugh! I drove a minivan, in _public!"_ She turned to them again. "I want my mark _now_." Then she sighed in resignation, "I don't have to bow to you, do I? Cause I have to tell you, I don't do bowing. That last guy I bowed to, I killed on the spot, just for making me have to do it."

"Who was that?" Dean had to ask, no bowing for this _one!_

"Hercules." Artemis said coldly, "I turned him into a…how did your gorgeous black lover put it, who I would love to fuck too, by the way. He is so hot! Oh, Yeah, a nice ink stain on the floor." She cocked her head now.

"_Well?_" She asked, intent on getting in so she could evaporate this…chariot soon.

"You will align yourself with our pantheon right? Not try to kill us later? You don't have to bow but you do have to…well, worship us but not like you're used to. More like be beloved to you or something like that without the kissing up parts; we hate those." Sam tried to explain.

"You mean love you, like the others do. You should say that, don't beat around the bushes…er bush." Artemis grinned and said, "I can see myself loving you guys, I _really_ can." Then she leered again, "Want you to fuck me into a cloud, _both_ of you."

"What cloud?" Sam had to ask. He hadn't seen a cloud here.

"You're standing on one, lover. Squinch your eyes and look with your god eyes, you'll see it. Human eyes can't see it." Artemis looked pointedly at their feet.

They looked down and look at it as gods, not men, and _damn _if they weren't stand on an orangy cloud.

They looked around at the yard and gasped in wonder, They were in _Olympus,_ and _damned it wasn't here in Bobby's yard right now, pillars and all!_ There were tons of thrones lining the outer walls of the room, all with the name of the god they belonged to in their own languages. The Sex gods and their people were in English, the Greek gods in Greek, and one for Horus, and most of the others were unmarked.

"We have never shared Olympus with so many other gods from different realms before. So each will bring some of their realm to it as they join it and sit on their thrones." She pointed to three really huge ones up at the end of the room, high on a platform. "Those are yours, and the other is for the one you call God here. He will be directing us through you, so we made him one too. In case he wants to visit us." She rubbed her neck nervously, clearly not used to the feeling and hating it. "Not used to working for God, he's usually the one we avoid, to be honest. He's the ultimate God, we're just really powerful but very close seconds to it. He's a bit scary to us but, if you serve him, then we'll serve him, too." She shrugged now, tired of waiting. "Mark?" Then rolled her eyes, "Now that we established there are clouds to fuck me on, can we get this started already? Naked here, remember? Not that I'm complaining but…" She motioned to her neck, and arched it so they would have access to her left side, then pointed impatiently, but smiled to take the edge off, "_Please?"_

"Hef, will you take our mark?" Dean thought to himself that he wanted to be bigger now and he was suddenly was. Sam followed suit. They were now as tall and wide as the giant god who blushed like a school girl and eyed their shafts hungrily with lust.

"Yes." He looked up and they saw his lust and hardened under that look. "I want you two…to take me with those…beautiful shafts of yours, too. Make me yours. I've never been loved or belonged to anyone before. I want you to love me like you love your lovers. Don't worry, I'll share you and myself, just will you love me like them…inside your hearts?" He hung his head and let a finger touch each of their shafts now shyly. "Love you already, I think."

"We love you, too, Hef. You'll belong to us, loved by us, and if anyone puts you down, we will reduce them to ink stains, we _promise_." Dean promised kissing him deeply and making him moan for more. Sam did it too and they left him standing there, needy but happy. They pressed the mark on him with their shared lips on the spot, making him moan more, get harder against Dean's hip, making him moan too.

Then they got smaller and went to Artemis and chuckled, "You don't seem very virgin goddessy, Artemis."

"That because I'm _not_. I never _was_. Humans don't like slutty hunt goddesses so I did a good PR job, whispered to a few oracles and humans, and voila! _Virgin_." Artemis smiled. It had worked and had been a great idea, even if she said so _herself_.

"You _are_ going to be a fun one." Sam laughed and they kissed the mark onto her neck.

Then they pulled them into the yard, no, Olympus actually and introduced them to others. Or would after a little cloud fucking. They had to do that again, it had been fun the first time.

"You want to move in, like your brothers did? They said you would." Dean asked and looked as she pointed to a large temple-like building floating above the yard and smiled.

"We sleep up there. Hef and I have rooms up there and they suit us. But yes, in a way we're moving in." Artemis said nodding as Sam laid her down on a particularly fluffy cloud, and then used his mouth to take her thoughts away, both on her mouth and her body. She was thinking _way_ too much and he knew how to fix that.

Hef was no better off, Dean had him pinned as well. He had gotten bigger to accommodate Hef's larger stature again. He was kissing the man and letting his hands work down his body to that majestic shaft of his that Dean had decided he had to have in him, after he cured the man's virginity issue of course.

Olympus's clouds rolled slowly around them and they got to know each other on those clouds, making love to each other and fucking hard as well. Cumming and claiming each other with shouts, moans, loud cries, and bloody clawing as they joined the others to their Pantheon with their powers, their orbit, and most of all, their bodies cumming into each other hard.

Yes, in the end, Olympus had come to them and they couldn't have been happier. The others were going to _love_ this! Their babies had to see this and they would show them. As soon as Hef could stop fucking Dean and Sam into every cloud he could throw them down onto and Artemis stopped sucking and having whoever was free fuck her senseless, over and over again.

It was a marathon sex session they weren't likely to forget soon, _especially_ in their asses. Man, Hef was huge and fucked really fantastically for a former virgin. He had been born to fuck apparently and hadn't _known_ it.

"Aphrodite was an idiot, baby. She had no idea what she was missing. Gah, love fucking you, better yet, we really love you fucking us. Love you, Hef, keeping you for all Eternity. Ours, Ours alone! We'll share you but, _damn it_, we claimed you as _ours_, ours to _love_, ours to _cherish_, and most of all, ours to _adore_ for all time. Would you like that?" Dean asked.

"Be _ours_?" Sam added and smiled happily as Hef nodded brimming with joy now.

"_Yours_!" He kissed them both and laid them down again, sore asses and all. "_Mine?_" he eyed them seriously now. _Did they really want and love him that much?_

"_Yours_." They said in unison and let him fuck their thoughts away again. The soreness blending with the intense pleasure and making them cum moaning loving words for him, and not regretting it one bit. Sure walking and sitting would be iffy until they were healed here in a moment but they lay there and enjoyed the thoroughly fucked feeling until that happened. Right now, they were rather fond of being god puddles. They would have to have him do this again soon, maybe after getting him to fuck Bobby sore and senseless too. Then chuckled, he'd like that! Because _dam_n, they sure did, fucking this guy would _definitely_ get addictive!

Eventually they sighed and got up, wrapping arms around Hef, pinning him to their sides, kissing his cheeks softly, "You're ours for the day so get used to it, baby. We're going to show you what it's like to have someone love you and work on that doormat issue you have, too. Today, we're yours, all yours." Hef blushed but hugged them tighter back.

"I'd like that, Dean." He looked at Sam and smiled too, "I really would."

"Good, cause we're doing this." Sam said and they headed into the house to introduce the new gods to the other lovers as well. However, they held Hef to themselves not willing to share him too much yet. Their day with him wasn't over yet. Hell, Eternity wasn't enough time to be with _this _guy.

Yeah, the others had lost a good guy when they had dismissed the limping god. Their loss, the gods' gain. _They were never letting him go now_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam _eventually_ got to celebrate their anniversary with Dean.

He blind folded him and took him to their own private cloud. He even managed to blush when Dean laughed and asked if Sam remembered he was afraid to fly to which Sam responded that was the reason for the blindfold. Dean teased that he had thought that Sam was being kinky again.

"Later, promise." Sam said and kissed him, handing him the gift first. "Happy late Anniversary, Dean. "

"Sammy…" Dean said softly, taking it and acting like a girl but not caring. Sam had a gift for him and damned if he was going to ruin it for him. He opened it and tears filled his eyes.

"You threw the other one away after the heaven thing. I gave you the other as a Dad and protector gift but now that we're in love and together as mates, I figured you would need a replacement to symbolize our new relationship now. It's our mark." Sam moved closer and kissed his cheek, "Do you like it? I designed it and bought it myself. No magic used at all, promise."

"I love it, Sam. Here." He handed it to Sam and asked, "Help me put it on, Baby." Sam helped hook it around his neck and kissed his neck softly, whispering, "Love you Dean."

"Love you too, Sammy." Dean kissed him softly as well, "I don't have anything for you." He might go shopping later to remedy that.

"I got you back, that's the best gift I could _ever_ ask for." Sam said smiling and then laid him down on the cloud."I also have another gift for you, Dean."

"Really? What is that?" Dean stayed where he was and did his best to look alluring. Sam got harder and looked at him with a mixture with lust, want, and love.

"You did say you wanted me to make love to you on a cloud, remember?" Sam let his hand slide slowly up Dean's thigh and cupped his balls, suckling them lovingly while looking up at him teasing him with his eyes.

"Oh, Sammy, _wow._" Dean said unable to look away from Sam this way and moaning softly at the sensations he was inspiring right now. "I remember." He grinned in his most awesome way with a leer thrown in.

"Gonna make love to you in a cloud, Dean." Sam said, leaving his balls to go up to kiss him softly, laying his body on Dean's and touching his body lovingly. "I want you to know how much I love you, baby."

"Already know that but feel free to refresh my memory, Sam." Dean said letting his hand move to Sam's ass and pulling it harder into his body, pressing Sam's groin into his own, and rubbing into it hard, making Sam moan and lose his concentration for a second. "I think I need another gift first, baby." He kissed and sucked on his ear now.

"What do you want?" Sam moaned, damn the man was sexy! If he kept this up, Sam really _was_ going to rape his ass!

"I am going to make love to you on a cloud first, is that okay? I haven't been able to do that yet and you got do it to me already." Dean said pushing him back onto the cloud instead and taking his shaft into his hand, stroking it. "Wanna know what it's like to make love to you that way. Can I? I'll make you feel so good, Sammy, please?" He took the head into his mouth and gently sucked it. "Please Baby, I need this, please, lover, let me?"

Sam sighed softly and smiled, laying back in surrender. "Take me, I'm _yours_." Dean came up and kissed him a little deeper now.

"Mine forever, no more of this leaving and pain crap. Just us, just them, it's all we need." He caressed his face with fingertips and looked a little sad now, "_Never _hurt each other _that_ way again, _promise?_ Always love you and _never _need to punish each other for _stupid_ shit again, _please_ Sammy? Can't go through this _shit _again." His eyes pleaded with Sam now and Sam pulled him up for a kiss again.

"_Never again_. Promise. I thought I lost you there for a second." Sam sighed and shook his head in shame, "We did those things when we were human and I have to wonder why we keep doing them now. Don't we _ever_ learn to leave well enough alone?" He had figured they had gotten past the _petty _shit when they became gods, _apparently _he'd been wrong. _Damn,_ they could be terribly _human_ sometimes. He reflected that sometimes that was definitely _not_ a good thing. Like lately, as a case in point.

"Yeah, I think we got it _this_ time, I _really_ do." Dean agreed, they were going to stop that self-destructive behavior _right_ now! "Not losing this again, _fuck that_!"

"No, Dean, fuck me, _remember_? _Cloud, erection, my ass_, sound _familiar_?" Sam teased, stroking his erection hard again and whispered into his ear seductively, " Want you inside me now, Dean."

"Oh, _Sammy_." Dean said moaning softly and smiled, reaching down and using magic to prep him instantly and lube them up at the same time. "You do have a way with words…"

"Ohhh Baby! What did you…._fuck that felt amazing!_ We should do that more often, _damn!_" Sam exclaimed. Instant prepping and lubing felt _fucking _amazing! They should have _already_ been doing that one, Sam could get addicted to _that_ shit! "Fuck me already…don't tease, _Dean!_" He was instantly turned on and damned if Dean hadn't gained a new power already! "You can create instant lust! _Mind-blowing-and-thought-erasing-everything-but-needing-to-be-fucked-right-now! Lust._ That's _some _new power, baby!"

"Thanks, I found out I had it last night. I figured I'd test it out on you today. Looks like it works _really _well!" Dean said lining up with his hole and lifting one leg over his shoulder and the other around his waist, "Gonna fuck you right now, baby."

"Pleeasssee baby, fuck me now." Dean's power was driving him insane with lust right now, and Sam had thought his power was great. His power paled in comparison to Dean's lust power. Sam's power inspired Love but Dean's power now inspired lust, a lust that rivaled that love of Sam's powers. Dean's was more aggressive and all-consuming but felt temporary while Sam's was gentle and took its time claiming you for itself, has already proven to be rather permanent as their new lovers were witnesses to. Sam's you could think through but Dean's, that stole all thought away but that of wanting to _fuck or die_ from not doing it _righ_t then!

Yeah, Dean's power rivaled Sam's now. He wondered why it had changed this way but he wasn't complaining as Dean fucked his ass harder now. Dean making that lust he had created in him burn more out of control now. His last coherent thought was that Dean should use this power on him more often now; he was much more potent than an incubus now, fuck if he wasn't. This level of lust could drive a person _insane!_

"Baby,…so good, fuck me _harder_!" Sam pleaded, losing it already, "Fuck, Dean, this power feels so _good!"_ Sam fucked back onto him rougher now, "I'm cumming! Fuck me, but I'm cumming _now!_"

Dean moaned and lost all thought now as well and fucked him roughly. Both were wanton now and came screaming, all coherent thought erased in that one instant. "F…_fuck!_" Sam moaned trying to phrase this but for the moment reduced to an idiot's level of speaking, "_Love _your new power, baby..gah it feels _good!_" He panted now, eyes still unfocussed.

"Sammy, you got one too." Dean tried to breathe steadier now but was still unable to, "You took my power and forced it back into me there at the end. _Fuck, _that is a potent power, too!" Sam chuckled now.

"Didn't realize I had one, sorry." Sam hadn't meant to do that. Dean's power boost must have created one in him, too. Probably happened while they were fucking and feeding power in Dean's head. It had felt different. The powers had felt different…changing as it passed through them to the circle. _Wow_, they hadn't realized that had happened.

"No, don't be sorry. I rather liked it actually. Seems to only work as a defensive power though, only kicked in when I used mine on you. Maybe that's how it works. Someone has to use power on you for the power to work, you think? A protective power, sort of?" Dean speculated and Sam sat up. He looked up at the orange tinted sky around them, the sunset almost close enough to touch. "I like Olympus! I like it a lot." Dean said and pulled Sam into his arms to cuddle.

"Me too." Sam reached over and grabbed the flowers and handed them to Dean, kissing him softly as he did. "These were for you." Dean took them and kissed him back.

"I love them, thank you." he sniffed them, "You know white means 'I'm worthy of you" right?" He rubbed his lips against Sam's hair, liking the way it tickled his face.

"Yes, that's because you are, worthy I mean." Sam smiled and cuddled in closer. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you, too." Dean said and laid the flowers down beside him.

He lay down again and leaned up on elbows and spread his legs with on leg bent with a foot flat on the cloud, looking better than a pinup in a playgirl magazine and twice as sinful. "Sammy…"

Sam crawled up to him and knelt between his legs, leaning up to kiss his neck and nip at his ear and down that expanse of neck to his chest then his abdomen, and then to his thighs then back up to his groin. "_Damn baby, you are so sexy!"_

"Mmm, I was _hoping_ you'd see that." Dean sighed happily as Sam's lips kissed up one side of it and then up the other. His head fell back in pleasure as Sam took him into his mouth and sucked on the head, taking his time to do it right. "Oh Sammy, you do that _so_ good…!"

Sam smiled around the shaft and then took him deep in his throat then worked back up, then began to bob his head slowly up and down it, letting his tongue and lips savor the taste of him this way. Dean moaned softly and his hips lifted up to meet those lips. Soon he was lying with his legs over his hips and Sam was licking and tongue fucking his hole, making him moan and writhe beneath it. "Damn Sammy, that is one _talented_ mouth you have! Fuck that is so gooood, _don't stop, please, don't stop!"_

Sam complied and kept at it until Dean was holding his own legs up and thrusting harder back onto that mouth, his only thought how good it felt and how much he needed to be fucked _now_! He was moaning and panting, eyes unfocussed and lost in lust and love, and no longer capable of doing anything but what he was doing right now. _SamSamSamSam_, echoed in his brain and he nearly shouted in ecstasy as Sam thrust in and Dean promptly wrapped those powerful legs around his waist and Sam began to make love to him, on a cloud; just like he had promised to.

Sam did slow thrusts and kept them shallow, then got them harder ,then deeper, refusing to let his desire rush it, needing this for both of them. Sam and Dean moaned softly and eventually found themselves needing to cum, an intense and powerful need that they could no longer fight. They thrust into each other one last time and Sam reached down and stroked Dean harder sending him over edge and Sam felt him get tighter and tighter around him, "Use your power, Dean, _please_ one more time, I like it when you do that!"

Dean sent that power into both of them and they came screaming and fucked over and over through the many orgasms that hit them when it did. They lay there happily twitching in each other's arms and cuddled, moaning softly but happily, totally content to stay where they were.

Then he had a thought.

"Dean, I want to mark you. Like I did with Ash. Can I? Mark you as mine, please?" Sam pleaded, touching the spot between Dean's shoulder and neck, the crook there that he liked best of all the places on his lover's body. He put his mouth there, kissing it softly, sucking on it a little. "Want to love bond with you." He so badly needed this for them that he got hard from how much he wanted it.

"I want that, too. Our final mark, our final claim. I want you to mark me one last time." Dean was hard now too. A love bond and that mark. He had wanted one of his own since Sam had done it to Ash. His soul cried out for it. "I want that love bond mark on the outside, not just on our souls, I want it for everyone to see, forever and Eternally bound to you, Sam." His mouth went to Sam's neck there too. It was his favorite place too.

"Going to make love to you, baby." Sam asked and pushed his shaft against Dean's bottom, pushing into him deeper as he moved into him until he was balls deep and ready to claim Dean properly now. "Then I'm going to mark you while we do it." He leaned up a little more and whispered, "Going to claim you, forever claim you again, not just on our souls but because we want this, our decision this time, not God's." He was thrusting slower now but working up to faster, but only enough to make it more pleasurable for them both.

"Claim me, Sammy, mark me as yours." Dean nodded, feeling the pleasure build but grateful for Sam taking his time so it didn't build too fast. There was so rush on this, they were going to make this last as long as they could.

The pace eventually built to faster, their moans and cries of pleasure driving them to move more into each other and making them lose all thought but belonging to each other now. They felt the love bond start, the warm and dizzying feeling hit them as they stared into each other's eyes as they made love.

Sam bent to the crook of Dean's neck and bit him, hard, leaving a mark, pouring a piece of his soul into it, such pure love filling him as it slid into him and hit Dean's soul. Dean bit the same spot on Sam's neck brutally, made it bleed and poured a pieced of his soul into Sam's soul. Both marks glowed and were now white hot and brighter, like it had been in Dean's head with the power thing and the spell.

They came screaming as the love bond formed and they felt it tie them together…again and again, they came harder each time it tied them deeper into the other's souls. The power of those two united souls glowing bright and filling the whole of Olympus now, bathing it in the brightest Heavenly light the gods there had ever witnessed before. The marks glowed and then got dimmer until they were almost nothing but black brands on their skins. They each kissed those marks and poured their love into them, sealing them permanently into the skin now, a smaller version of their gods' mark etched forever against their own tanned skins now.

Afterward, they cuddled some more and kissed, then moved down to kiss the marks that showed their Eternal Love Bond to each other, their eternal claim on each other's souls. "I'm yours now, more than I used to be. I feel it. It feels like we completed a connection." Dean said smiling and caressing the mark on Sam's neck, so small and yet so clearly marking him as Dean's now. The way Dean knew he had always been from the start.

"I'm yours, too, Dean. I used to feel like I belonged with you but never quite to you, you know? Now I feel like I do." Sam thought about it and smiled, "We have completed our soul-mate connection, the way we would have if we had died and went up to Heaven. We come together and become one soul made of two perfectly matched ones there. We finally completed that here and now and, Dean?, I belong to you completely now, too."

"_Your_s." Dean sighed happily, loving this new feeling inside him, the permanence of it making him feel happier than he had ever felt before.

"_Yours._" Sam said happily as well. He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy before, _ever._

"Let's stay up here tonight, Dean, and cuddle, okay?" Sam asked and nestled his head into between Dean's neck and shoulder, lips touching his collarbone. Dean's arms pulled him close and locked him there, sighing happily.

"I'd like that, too, Sammy." Dean said and smiled into Sam's hair.

"You tired?" Sam asked, not wanting to move nor was he tired either.

"No, just want to hold you all night." Dean said smiling softly.

"Me too." Sam agreed and they settled in for the night. They watched the stars above them and pointed out constellations. They watched the sun set and marveled at how beautiful it was, its soft glow illuminating them and warming them with its light. They fed each other the picnic lunch and made love again in the morning before popping back to the porch. They kissed and touched as they made their way up the stairs. They climbed into bed and held each other some more, unwilling to let go of each other yet, needing the contact. They felt hands encircle their waists, pinning them to the bed now. Neither minded this too much. It was where they wanted to be now, after all.

"Welcome back, Dean. I _missed_ you." Sam whispered into his chest again, Dean holding him the way he had been on the clouds. "I love you, Dean." His hands touched Dean's chest, making soft circles on that soft skin and those hard muscles.

"Good to be back." Dean whispered into his hair and his arms held Sam firmly to his side, like he _never _wanted to let him go again. "Love you too, Sammy." He kissed into his hair and smiled happily.

"Happy Anniversary, Baby." Sam said touching the amulet on Dean's neck, loving the sight of him wearing it, and their Love Bond marks there on each other's necks, the sight filling him with a sense of ownership and possessiveness like he had never felt before. He hadn't known he had missed Dean wearing his amulet or the need for them to have their own marks on each other until lately when it hit him how close they had come to losing each other again. He wanted Dean to have something to remind him of how much he loved him and how he would never leave them again. He would never risk losing him again. He belonged to Dean and the others and that was where he would stay.

"Happy Anniversary, Sam." Dean said softly, yawning a little, so maybe a nap _was_ in order. He was so comfortable with Sam this way. It made him want to sleep with him in his arms again like they used to. He felt Sam steady breathing and smiled, apparently Sam had the same need. So Dean leaned his cheek into his hair and closed his eyes, smiling happily, drifting off to sleep immediately.

The others were awake now and smiled at the happily sleeping and cuddling Sex gods. They settled into comfortable positions and watched them sleep, eyes full of love and tenderness. They looked so happy now and they had been through so much lately; they had earned this. The other lovers felt happiness fill them too.

They felt _whole_ again and so did their gods.

It was all they could ever have asked for. _It was all they ever wanted._

They felt _happy_ again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs in Bobby's room, God held him close as his mate slept against his chest. Both beings glowed but neither really noticed it anymore. God reflected that it felt nice to have a mate again and this time the man would never die on him, he would be with him for all Eternity. This pleased God very much and his love for Bobby filled him again.

Forever wasn't long enough to love this man.

Not _nearly_ long enough.

God stayed with him and didn't leave. He wanted to stay until Bobby woke up.

Until then, he just wanted to hold him.

His mate. His lover.

His heart.

_His_ for all Eternity.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	54. Horus Brings Company

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: Horus has brought some new additions to Olympus that one would never expect. The boys get an unexpected surprise.

Then they find lovers in unexpected places and things are changing in Hell and on Olympus.

Read on to see how.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The gods worked on the Impala. Yeah, it would have been easier to just do it by magic but they knew she liked it when they did it this way and so they did; they liked working on her.

They smiled as they felt Horace coming and turned around, there he stood with several other hunters and they all looked very annoyed with them; Horace just looked amused.

They blushed and poofed some jeans on and went to the gate.

"Hi!" they said weakly, the Hunters' eyed the yard with interest. The Sex gods felt the Hunters using powers on it.

Psychics; Fucking psychic Hunters!

They saw Olympus and they saw what they were. Several were actually gods like Horace, three of them or was it four? The rest just look…disappointed and annoyed.

"Um, it's not what you think." Dean said carefully, "You don't have to…" He stuttered awkwardly to a stop. There were several minutes of the gods holding hands in their pockets and shuffling their feet, looking down then up again, and at each other.

They had no idea of how to deal with this so they called in the expert.

"Bobby!" Sam hollered and Bobby came running, and saw the Hunters. He swore softly and now he was being awkward, too, but not as awkward as the gods.

"Let them in. We need to talk and keeping them out isn't helping right now." Bobby said and the gods sighed and approached the group.

"You aren't going to try to hurt us or anyone here, are you? Cause we may be nervous here but we'll be damned if we'll let you hurt or try to kill us or our loved ones." Sam said voice hard, "We usually don't let anyone in without a mark. That way we know they can be trusted."

Neither god had lifted the protection yet. The Hunters nodded and looked less annoyed now, they were right to be protective. That was Olympus in there!

"Tell us what you see first." Sam said. They were staring at the gate and the yard in awe. He had to know why.

"Olympus and its Golden Gate. We see Olympus!" One dark skinned hunter said, caressing the golden gate in wonder. "You all glow, well, you two more so than Bobby, so young now! You'll have to explain that, Bobby, but no, we aren't going to hurt anyone or hunt anyone, we just want to talk." He looked at the boys, "You're gods, aren't you?"

The gods just nodded unhappily. "We figured other Hunters would try to…hunt us, so we hid it. We're not like other gods. We're the head of the Pantheon, so we keep them in line, sort of, the ones we mark that is. The ones you have been hunting aren't ours. We are more than happy helping you kill them, trust me." Dean admitted.

"Good, cause we could really use a god's help killing them. Sons of Bitches are coming out of the woodwork lately! If we'd have known sooner, we'd have had you help. You should have said something! Fucking secretive Winchesters, just like your Daddy, both of you!" Another older hunter muttered, but not angrily, mostly annoyed they hadn't been honest with them.

"Not all hunters would feel that way, so we have to be careful who we tell, you understand that, right?" Dean pleaded.

"Yeah, but we've fought by your side and we've saved each other's asses more times than we can keep track of. You should have trusted us by now to not do that. Wow, you Winchesters really have some serious trust issues, paranoid much?" the older hunter said, really offended by their lack of trust.

"Letting us in soon?" A dark haired hunter spoke up. He sounded…amused?

"Have the gods step forward first." Sam said. He had to know who they were first, fuck the outing issues. He hated lifting the protective ward. He didn't feel safe without it.

A dark-haired couple stepped forward, Hunters. "I am Thoth and this is my wife, Maat. We used to be gods of the underworld in Egypt. When the gods died, we left with Horus. Became hunters and left that god life behind."

Both Sex gods half bowed in respect and the couple smiled. "You don't have to bow, boys, I guess we worship you now or something. Or you're the head of our Pantheon now." They smiled softly, "We'll take the mark now and maybe later have sex if you…well…are interested in…damn it!"

"Yes, we will sleep with you, both of you, later. We will do the mark first though." Sam said and they nodded and stepped aside.

"And you?" they turned to a dark-haired youth. He looked 18 but felt older, much older.

"I was Wepwawet, I also left with Horus. I am now Wayne, Wayne Hewitt. I was an Egyptian underworld god as well. We can discuss the rest later, right? I don't have to go into it right now, do I?" He looked at the humans in embarrassment.

"We would like to hear it actually." A blond Hunter spoke up and smiled kindly, "I still love you, baby. I would like to know." He looked at the gods and blushed, "Yeah, we're together, have been for years." The others chuckled and he saw the other hunters had known all along, they had been hiding it for years.

"You owe me $50, Dan!" Another hunter called and the man he spoke to, a red head, laughed.

"Add it to what I already owe you, Steve. Haven't got anything on me right now." The red head said.

Everyone chuckled, it was such a Hunter's statement there, always broke.

Bobby told the gods, "We should let them in. At least into the yard, you can leave it on the house."

The hunters stepped forward.

"Would you feel better if we took your mark of ownership before entering? Would you trust us then in your home?" the red head was speaking again.

Both gods shuffled nervously but nodded, "We'll lift it but…"

"You'd feel safer if we swore allegiance and took your mark. Would you own us, well, control us and stuff?" the man spoke again, sounding suspicious but curious.

"No, we don't work that way. We'd use it to keep in touch and help you on hunts. We would use it to transport to you if needed and to bring you to us, if you have to get out of some place quickly, like a nest or demon thing. That kind of thing. It's our mark of friendship and love." Sam explained and finished, "We aren't like the other gods were; we try really hard not to be. We run it like Hunters actually, not like the other gods did. No one hurts those with our marks or any innocents, we still protect others; we just can't hunt like you guys get to. Others would notice we were different…now."

"So we'd be loved like you love Bobby and the others? Friends and loved ones, like that? What about the sex thing they mentioned? Some of us don't…swing that way." The older hunter said but smiled to take the sting out of his words, "Not calling you anything bad, just being honest."

"We like honesty, so feel free to keep speaking." Sam said nodding, "Honest is best. Yes, friends and loved ones, not servants and minions or something, although, in all honesty, we do have those. We are Sex gods after all." Sam admitted, "We are actually sleeping with Bobby and them, too, though. It's a person's choice, we don't do rape. If you just want friendship then we accept that, too. As far as the other gods in the Pantheon, you don't serve them, you serve us. They serve us and they protect humanity, well, you get the point."

"So we can do that if we want to, but you don't expect it." The older hunter said and the boys nodded, they understood. "Can we feel what you're talking about? Is it an aura or an orbit or something like that?"

"We have orbits and we give off sexual energy, big time. It's our powers you see, I give off lust power and Sam gives off love power, mine is temporary while his is more…permanent." Dean explained and reassured them, "We don't use them on others who aren't willing, promise."

They still hadn't approached the Hunters. Still worried they would hate them and run, then hunt them later. Their friends would hate them. It hurt to think that way.

"We won't hate you." A blonde hunter spoke up, reading their thoughts. "We just want to know what we're getting into. We're not afraid of gods; we've been friends with Horace here for years and knew he was a god the whole time. Never hunted him, he never gave us reason to."

Sam reached for Dean's hand and they approached the group nervously, going slow.

The hunters parted a little to let the gods get in the middle of them. There were a lot of 'Wow's' and 'Damn's' and more than a few 'Fuck, that orbit feels good!'. The gods shrugged and backed out of the group.

"We're still us, just not human and…well, gods, obviously." They eyed the barrier and sighed, dreading bringing it down.

"Mark us, don't drop it. It keeps Olympus safe and the others too. We wouldn't ask you to do that." The older hunter said smiling and approaching, "We'll be your personal Hunter army or something right?" he teased but the serious looks on their faces sobered him up quick.

"Yes. You will be." Dean admitted sadly, "But it would also mean you will be our loved ones and friends we help take care of, too. Can't have one without the other."

"You can help us on hunts, if we have the mark?" The red head said, "We really could use your help. The gods are getting harder to kill, honestly."

"We'd help without the mark." Sam said and added, "But our powers would give us away, so we'd have to be careful around the other hunters. They might take us wrong and well…try to hunt us." They hadn't known the pagan gods were becoming that bad.

"Then do the mark already, we're okay with all that. Maybe a few wouldn't mind the bed thing either. We don't care if you're gods or if you have powers. It would be great if you could help us hunt down the pagan gods." The red head said and approached them then moaned, the orbit hitting him, making him horny immediately. "Kiss it in, please? Wow, I like that orbit of yours."

The boys smiled and kissed the spot together, marking him. He pulled away looking flushed and more than a little turned on. "Hold that thought, baby, after we're done here, we'll let you finish it." The man nodded and went to stand by the other gods.

The older hunter came up and arched his neck to the side, "Just touching it would be fine for me." He teased and they laughed. They put their joined hands against the spot and the mark was done.

An hour later, they had all the hunters marked, some chose the kiss and to join them for sex while others chose the touch method, all but the Egyptian gods, who stayed behind to speak with them privately. The other psychic hunters went with Bobby to tour Olympus.

"We'll do the marks but then we want to know what you were as gods." Sam smiled and said, "It makes us feel better when we know this ahead of time."

"I am Thoth, I am the god of the moon and of wisdom. I used to have the head of a bird, Ibis, for ceremonies, I shifted it there. My father was Seth. I invented most of the intellectual pursuits, astronomy, medicine, magic, music, and even writing, I wrote down the names of the dead in a scroll and looked over the scales that balanced the hearts of the deceased and then they were weighed." Thoth said and smiled, "I go by Thom now, Thom Stephens."

"I am Maat. I am the goddess of truth, harmony and justice. I am the daughter of Ra. I used to weigh the deceased heart against my peacock feather, if it was light, it was spared. If it was heavy with past sins, well, it was fed to the serpent, Ammut. I am Matty now, Matty Stephens."

"Kiss it in, would you? We'd really like that." Thoth smiled, eying their bodies and getting hard already for them. Both husband and wife bent their necks and the gods leaned in and nipped up their necks and kissing them softly, then moving to the spot behind their left ears, biting it and sucking on it, making them moan each time as they marked them.

"Stay here. Taking care of you in a minute." Sam promised and they felt his love power brush them. Damn that love shit was more potent than the lust they had felt coming off the other god! They nodded eagerly and moved to the side.

The youth circled the Sex gods now, running fingertips over their bare chests and arms, and stroking their sexy lips. He pressed himself into them and rubbed, driving them to moan at how hot he made them. He then played along their backs and let his hand firmly caress their firm asses. "I am Wapwawet. I am the 'Opener of Ways', well, teleporting souls to the underworld or to other worlds. I guided deceased souls through the underworld and I assisted in weighing their hearts." He slipped a hand in the front of their pants, no underwear, of course, and stroked a hand up each of their lengths, savoring their sizes and the hardness there, jerking them off, making them lean into him as he kept stroking them until they came hard, shouting their pleasure, into his very talented fists, leaning over to lick them clean, smiling up at them wickedly. "I am also the Guardian of gods and pharaohs and sponsor of the royal quests." He buttoned them back up and brushed against their groins, smiling seductively, "My ass is also very tight and I am very talented…in bed, too." He kissed their necks and backed up grinning. "I would love to join that bed of yours soon."

"Fuck yeah, you will!" Dean said pulling him into a hard kiss and pressing him hard to him. Their bodies rubbed into each other, and Dean vanished with all of them on the spot, Sam followed and smiled. He wanted a piece of those asses, too. Damn those gods were hot!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby stood by a pillar letting the other Hunters look around on their own but stayed where he could see them. They were reading the thrones now.

"Did you know that some of these thrones have you guys' names on them? Here's one for Robert Singer, Ellen Singer, Jo Harvelle, Ash, Dante, Victor, Kali. Wait, Kali, the goddess of destruction, she's in this Pantheon? She's real?" The older Hunter said. She was a myth, right?

"She's real. She's one of their lovers. She lives here with us in the house. Apollo and Bacchus, too." Bobby admitted, "She's not as bad as you'd think. She's great with the babies, too."

"Babies, your babies?" The blonde Hunter spoke up, "She's your nanny?" Wow, that's one way to keep the baddies away from your kids, hire the scariest nanny you can find. Leave it to the man to think of that one and actually hire the goddess of destruction to be the nanny!

"Actually, now that you're all one of us, and if you tell anyone, we'll find you and kill you, they're really the Sex gods' babies. Sam and Dean conceived them as gods and then carried them for four and a half months and Ellen carried them the other half of the pregnancy, so they could be appear to be born human and kept safe from anyone finding out their true parentage. They'd use them against the boys if they knew. The babies are gods, like their fathers." The other hunters sounded surprised and Bobby smiled, "They are the Immortal Huntresses, patron goddesses of hunters and warriors who fight evil, like you guys and angels, you know? They will be, at least, when they're grown up. Right now they are powerful gifted psychics and can speak and interact with us…well, from mid-air. They read minds and you cannot hide any thoughts from them so don't even try." He eyed the air and smiled as an invisible kiss hit his cheek.

"Mati?" Bobby asked and the other Hunters looked on confused.

'No, Samae.' Samae said, her voice like wind chimes now, tinkling softly in a summer breeze. 'Are these people Hunters like our Daddies used to be?'

"Yes, they are. Gentlemen, this is Samae, one of their triplets." Bobby eyed them coldly, "Hurt them, I'll hurt you, too."

"Not hurting them. Hi, Samae. I'm Dan Spear. Yes, I'm a Hunter like your Daddies." It was the red head speaking again.

'You are nice.' Samae said with a smile in her voice. 'You want to fuck my Daddies.'

The Hunters looked shocked a little, they hadn't expected that. Did a baby just say that?

'Yes, a 'baby' just said that.' Denae spoke up now, annoyed, 'We are the children of Sex gods, trust us, we know all about that. We were born gods, we're just really small ones right now. So please don't talk or think about us that way again, it annoys us.' She sounded annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just mortal babies aren't as advanced in knowledge as you are. Not used to it." Dan said apologizing. Damn those babies were gifted!

'Forgiven, there are no beings on Earth like us. Be civil to us and we will be civil to you. Sorry we scared you.' Mati pointed out, 'I'm Mati, by the way. We aren't used to speaking to humans. We don't know that many.' She was trying to be human-ish, she was really trying, 'Samae and Denae are better at human interaction than I am.'

"Their thrones are over here, look!" They all went over and sure enough there were three thrones of pure silver closest to the upraised ones for the Sex gods with the babies' names on them and their titles engraved on each throne. "So pretty and elegant!"

'We like them, too.' Denae said smiling. 'We get to sit in them later, when we're older.' She sounded sad about that part; she obviously wanted to sit in hers now.

"Do we get to meet you, too?" the older Hunter spoke again, "I have grandkids of my own. I would love to meet you." He chuckled, "My name is Peter Wilde. It is nice to meet you. Your voices are very beautiful."

'Thank you. As soon as Apollo gets us changed, he and Bacchus will be bringing us to meet you. We want to meet you all too.' Denae said and then chuckled, 'We're headed out now.'

Sure enough, two men were coming out of the house, one in a white toga with a gold belt and the other in a black one with a brown leather belt. Both were the sexiest things most of them had ever seen and gave off power, the one in white's aura was golden and the dark clothed one gave off an aura of dark amber.

When they got to the group, they smiled and damned if they gave even most of the straight men hard ons! "I am Apollo, Greek god." The one in the gold belt said and held out a baby to Bobby who took her and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I am Bacchus, a Greek god as well." The one in black said, he seemed very at ease around them, they both did.

"The Sun god and the Wine god." Dan gasped and they nodded, stepping forward to show them the other two babies.

"Yes, Artemis and Hephaestus are here somewhere, too. We joined the Pantheon a while ago." Bacchus said and grinned, "We're their lovers too, and trust me, you haven't been laid until you've been fucked by those gods!"

'Our Daddies are good at that part!' Denae said with pride, 'We love our Daddies.'

Bacchus chuckled and explained, "This is Denae." He nodded the baby that looked a lot like Dean, eyes, facial structure, body type, and all. "This is Mati." She looked like a mixture of them both actually.

Bobby nodded to the grinning baby in his arms. "And this is Samae." She looked just like Sam, too, hazel eyes, lips, facial features and all. Her body was longer and taller than the others too.

All the Hunters crowded around the babies, cooing at them and those babies just made them melt inside. They all got to hold them and decided they were the most beautiful babies they had ever seen.

"These are definitely a secret worth keeping." Damien said nodding. Those gods weren't just protecting the others. They were protecting these babies, too. They, as Hunters, would protect them now too. "We'll protect you now, too. No one gets to hurt you, no one!"

"That's just how we feel, too." Bobby admitted then chuckled, "How about we go inside and I'll explain everything to you there? I got beer, whiskey, and bourbon, Sam's own brand. The gods keep it flowing in there. I never run out."

"Sounds good to me." Peter said smiling and they all headed inside.

Once inside Bobby explained about the trickster thing and the Armageddon in the yard. He explained up to the where he became God's mate, and skated over Sam and Dean's thousand Hells and other parts relating to it, they didn't need to know those parts, making sure to include the parts where Ellen and the others were a part of their bed now and that the Olympian gods had brought Olympus here to Bobby's, since the head of the Pantheon belonged on Olympus and they belonged at Bobby's, Bobby's had become Olympus for them now. He told them about the angels and their other mates and let Gena tell her tale to them as well. Then they told them about Stuart's pack and how they were joined with the gods as their lovers and personal animal servants, Immortal Animal servants, 26 in all. He told them about the Kisses and the vampires they were in control of, all 30,000 of them. They explained that the gods used the others to watch crossroads for crossroad deals and demons and keeping a king of Hell from taking over Hell's throne. Those Winchesters were doing their level best to keep Hell as unpopulated as they could and to keep beings like Crowley from taking over Hell again. Lucifer was a pile of Dust.

"They use those gods, those angels, and those others to protect innocents and keep an eye out for evil. That kind of thing. They also require them to help Hunters and keep them from harm or dying." Bobby said, "Just because they aren't out there in person, don't mean they aren't still fighting all the evil they can."

"So, as theirs, we also have the aid of the…others like the wolves and the vamps? Really?" A blonde asked, Stan something, Wayne's hunting partner, and lover apparently.

"Yes, and the other gods help, too." Ellen put in, "You are never fighting alone, if you trust them."

"Wow, they really are helping. I thought they had retired." Another said, Paul Wilson.

"No, they just had to find new ways to help that left them less exposed is all. You see, their powers were growing and they couldn't hide what they were. You can't blame them for hiding it. It really isn't safe for them , or us, or the babies, if the others decide to hunt us. We aren't monsters; we're just different kind of hunters now. You can't tell anyone about us, you really can't." Bobby pleaded, they wanted to let these men and women in but they were putting themselves at great risk letting them in, too.

"We won't, honest. They own us now, remember? Pretty sure that means we are a part of it now, too." Paul chuckled, "An army of Hunters, a really small army of Hunters. Yeah, they said it and now I see what they meant. We are really outnumbered out there, Bobby." He sighed sadly, "They're killing us out there, Bobby, well, not as much since your boys have been helping with their other…troops, but still it's been hard." He sighed, "We sure could use their Hunting skills now, god powers and all. Hell, their powers would be a huge help, too."

"The others can't know what they are, so they'll have to be careful how they help. Trust me. No one wants anyone hunting us right now." Bobby said and they all nodded.

"We'll just be careful how they and their people help us." Damien said "We're psychic, too, so that will help, too."

"Oh, yeah, your psychic powers might be advanced a bit more now with the mark and that tie to them, especially if you have sex with them, it seems to enhance your powers when you do that." Ellen said smiling. Yeah, sex with the gods had some pretty terrific benefits, not to mention the multiple orgasms and really fantastic sex.

"Well," Drawled Dan, "That is fun to know, sex and a power boost. I could get used to that."

Several others cheered it as well, the rest laughed. It was obvious who would be joining their bed tonight. The living room was magically bigger now and more bedrooms appeared upstairs and downstairs. Bobby's house was now a three story; the Sex gods were making room for the others there. They all went to look and laughed again.

"Guess you're invited to stay the night." Bobby said and chuckled at their awed expressions. "Yeah, they did this."

"Wow!" One said eyes on the upstairs.

"Yep, wow is good." Bobby said and went to get some bourbon from the kitchen. The others joined him and they waited for the gods to come down. They all knew what they were doing up there and more than a few of them were eagerly anticipating doing the same things with them as well later.

The Greek gods brought the babies to them and they talked with them as well.

It was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(What happened when they vanished with the Egyptian gods to their bedroom.)

Wayne and Dean barely made it to the bed. They were already fucking so desperately into each other by now that the others were surprised one of them hadn't thrust in yet. It damn sure sounded like they had! They sat back to watch this, it was looking fun so far.

Dean pushed Wayne roughly to the bed and took him into his mouth, and sucked him hard, cheeks hollowed and eyes shut savoring the taste of the dark god. Dean also used magically lubed fingers into him and worked him open, pushing that lust power into him. Now Wayne was writhing against those fingers close to screaming for him to fuck him already but the lust stole his words and made him Dean's lust slave.

Dean thrust in and took the man hard, riding him and holding his legs around his waist, fucking into him, pounding into him as the man moaned and writhed harder and louder and he tightened around Dean's shaft, Dean magically put a ring on them both now to make it last longer. He stroked the man slowly and then gradually harder, rotating those hips of his to hit the others nerve bundle with every thrust.

Then he flipped him onto all fours and took him hard again, biting his back and neck, sucking on it, then stroking the young man hard in time with his thrusts now, rings dissolving now. They both arched and fucked harder, heads back, lost in the spiraling lust inside them, cumming with screams and moans now, shaking under the force of those orgasms.

Wayne lay there puddling while Dean crept over to the couple and Sam who had been watching them. He leaned in and kissed up Sam's neck, biting and nipping as he went up until he hit the ear and whispered, "Did you like watching me fuck him, baby?"

He knew Sam had. He had an erection now that could cut glass! Thoth wasn't any better off either. Dean eyed both erections and licked his lips, they both looked so good! He wanted to suck them both. He motioned for Sam go sit by Thoth and Sam did. Dean crawled up to them and smiled up at them. "Want to suck you both. Bet you taste good." Both men nodded and smiled widely. Dean got right to it and then started with Thoth first. He sucked the man slower and then faster, harder, deeper, and faster now, making him moan hotly and cum down that throat of his, Dean drinking it all and then pushing Thoth's legs up to his chest and lubed them up, using fingers to make him wide enough for him.

"Stroke yourself Sammy, want you to take me while I fuck him, yeah, that will feel good…" Dean said handing him the lube, "No prep, Sammy, I'm ready. Just fuck me, baby." Then Dean thrust into Thoth and Sam worked into him, the burning sensation making him feeling so good he wanted to scream.

They fucked slow and deep then fast and shallow, then harder and deeper until the god was clawing at sheets and Dean was gripping his hips bruisingly, pounding into him like he was his favorite nail and he was the hammer and Dean fucking Thoth faster as well, all becoming writhing whores for each other fucking as one unit and not able to stop. Sam pushed his power into them through Dean, whose power attached itself to Sam's and slammed into the god they were fucking, making him cum screaming and tearing at the sheets, head back and body arching, unable to stop fucking until they all had cum and separated.

The wisdom god lay there panting and they leaned in and said teasingly, "And just think, we're not even close to done yet, lover." The guy held up one finger and moaned softly, "Need a minute guys, You wore my ass out, baby. Fuck, that felt good! Love that power!"

"Actually that was both of our powers combined." Sam explained and Thoth looked at him impressed and turned on at the same time.

"So have to do that again, Sam." Thoth chuckled and Sam nodded, "Planning on it."

Now Wayne was coming over and Sam went to him. Wayne pushed him down and thrust down, after sucking him hard again and doing a fantastic job of it, onto him, sheathing onto him and fucking him deeply with his ass. They now found a rhythm and Sam thrust up into him as Wayne fucked down onto him. Sam pushed his power into the man and the god moaned, the power caressing him inside coaxing him to want him inside him forever, to be with him forever.

"Never want to stop fucking you, Sam, You feel so good! Love you inside me, fuck me, baby, oh, damn, fuck me!" Wayne begged and Sam obeyed finally, pushing him onto all fours and fucking him hard, riding his ass and just plain taking the man the way he still told him to. "Own that ass, baby, fuck me raw! Gah, such a big shaft, fuck me so good…fuck it like you own it, Sam!"

Sam now fucked him brutally now, lost in it as well, his power whipping around them, tying them together, and pouring the pleasure deeper into them both now. "Cum for me, baby. I'm so close! Cum for me, Wayne, just Cum for me!" Sam tightened his grip on the man and squeezed hard and stroked him twice as he fucked him, making him cum screaming Sam's name and Sam came inside him impaling painfully and his head back coming shouting as well, his beautiful body arching and muscles bunching as he did so, a majestic sight to watch!

"Damn baby, you look so hot cumming like that, I love watching you cum hard like that!" Dean said grinning leaning in to kiss his god-mate, who smile up at him contentedly and sated.

"You feel good cumming like that too, Sam." Wayne said unable to move but happy not to be right now. He felt so satisfied. "Wanna join that bed, lover, have you fuck me like that more often." Wayne moved to roll over to look at Sam now. "Damn you felt good, Sam. Dean, you, too."

Then they fucked Maat slow and then faster, Dean taking her with Sam fucked him then switching to Thoth, who Sam was sucked by to get hard and then fucked him while Wayne fucked Sam now, and damn they all came screaming as the powers grabbed the orbits and pulled them through the gods, all of them, delaying their pleasure and making them cum harder when it released them.

Then Sam fucked her and Dean fucked Thoth again while Wayne fucked both Sex gods in turns, fucking hard and pounding, flesh hitting flesh, and bodies lost in lust and love as their powers threaded all their orgasms together and their pleasure and made them cum then pulled back through them to the Sex gods they belonged to, making them all cum again from the pleasure from before filling them again and again, their orgasms so intense they came out as primal screams and clawing flesh.

Now they all lay puddling and moaning, too well fucked to move for a while.

"Join our lovers, all of you gods, wanna join our lovers in our bed, not just once in a while but permanently, beloved, not sometimes fucked? Be ours forever, bodies and well, you know what we mean. We want you as our lovers in our bed, babies." Sam asked and they all moaned, "Fuck yeah! " and "You even had to ask!" and "So joining this bed, damn you guys feel good!"

An hour later, they were able to move and went downstairs holding onto the Egyptian gods and kissing them at odd times as they walked down the stairs, promising they could stay with them as long as they wanted. The gods wanted to stay forever, they loved them now. However, was there room in the bed?

Both gods chuckled and said there was always room for another in their bed, they just had to make it bigger.

"You want to move into our room or have your own?" Sam asked, they didn't have to live in their room to be in their bed, some of the others didn't (Ellen, Jo, Artemis, Hef, Kali, and Bobby had their own rooms although they usually ended up in theirs, especially after sex). The gods thought about it and smiled, they wanted to move into the Sex gods' room so the Sex gods said okay and made the bed and room magically larger, kissing the gods again and telling them they loved them now too. All the Egyptian gods had to agree that Sam's love power was indeed the better and more powerful one; damn that thing tied you to them quick! They weren't complaining. It felt nice being loved by them, so they wouldn't change a damn thing!

They headed to the living room where the eyes of the Hunters saw their naked bodies and did two things: either got hard and turned on or blushed very prettily.

After a good meal and some drinking, talking and such, they ended up fucking most of the fifty except two or three of them. Between their god bodies flipping switches the Hunters hadn't known they had and the orbits and the power they gave off, most of the straight men rather suddenly discovered they were bi and demanded to be fucked too. So the Sex gods willingly agreed.

Wayne and Stan stayed with them permanently, joining their bed permanently and moving into the Sex god's bedroom; Stan joining not just to be with his lover but also falling in love with those sex gods too. Wow, Sam's power really was potent!

The other hunters they had slept with had to go on hunts but promised to return but asked if this counted as being in their beds, going away and coming back at times to fuck them there, falling in love with them already, and returning to their new lovers as often as they could manage. The Sex gods said it did and they smiled, knowing now that their bodies and souls were already owned by those gods and those Sex gods' bodies on their own.

They stayed a couple days, putting off leaving, but eventually left and hugged and kissed them bye, hard and desperate, not wanting to go but having to, words of love exchanged and the Sex gods promised to visit them if they used the mark to call them, even for making love; especially for making love.

Bobby was surprised at how those boys had claimed so many Hunters, so firmly against joining their bed, and made them their beloved lovers in two days. He couldn't argue; it had made him their lover, too.

Then their regular lovers, after being denied the privilege of their bodies for two days now, pulled them upstairs and made love with them and to them, then were reduced to fucking each other into very satisfied puddles.

That would teach those gods to deny them sex for two days! The others teased and the Sex gods took turns snuggling with them and kissing them until they were all asleep or laying contentedly in each other's arms, the Sex gods holding their three mates between them sleeping peacefully, Hef hugging Sam in his sleep and Kali cuddling into Dean, and the others cuddling into them. Wayne, Stan, Thom, and Matty there as well, Bobby cuddling up to Hephaestus and smiling in his sleep, Ellen cuddling into Bobby as well. Bacchus and Apollo cuddle into each other but also into Ellen as she slept as well. Those Sex gods were pinned in their bed by all their lovers and didn't care. The Sex gods couldn't imagine anywhere they would rather be than here with them.

It felt good having their gods back and not having to share them for a bit. They hated not having this with their gods at night. This is where they all belonged, all of them.

Things were returning to normal again.

They sure loved those gods!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They were supervising more hunts for their new Hunter army.

Those hunters they had marked were calling them for help daily now, pagan gods and other supernatural threats were getting worse, even without the demons to make it that way.

Most of their loved ones, including Jo, Dante, Henriksen, and even the angels, on top of calling in the wolves and several of the vamps they now owned, were helping keep the evil population from killing Hunters and in return, their marked Hunters would 'volunteer' to help the ones not marked and bring the help that was needed by them, hiding the powers and keeping the others from knowing what the 'help' they had called in was really capable of. The ones they called in passed as human so no one really noticed and they hunted like hunters not like gods or angels, or werewolves, or vampires; most of them had had plenty of practice over the years training with the Winchesters and Bobby, and also being Hunters themselves helped.

They were keeping the hunters safe. Not to mention, the gods, both Sex, Greek, and Egyptian were hunting down the pagan gods themselves in secret, so the humans wouldn't know, and killing them. Those sneaky bastards really were multiplying! They kept showing up in groups which the Pantheon gods easily dispatched, not leaving any stragglers to go tattle to their leaders.

In the meantime, they tried to fit in time with their lovers, god, demigod, servant, angelic, and human alike, so they didn't feel ignored and the fact that they needed to orgies to balance their powers and keep them from building up was just cake as far as their lucky lovers were concerned. They also made time to spend with their daughters, who were now being brought after hunts to visit each and every one of those lovers, reminding them of what they were really fighting for, the innocent and the Earth, and everyone on it.

The Egyptian gods monitored Hell for them and dispatched the souls drifting around there, using their underworld powers to either destroy their souls entirely or send them to Heaven, Hell would stay empty and rulerless if they had a say in it, too. This place had been beyond horrifying before, they knew this when they used their powers to see its past state. No soul deserved what souls had went through here, especially those of their lovers, the Sex gods. They had been tortured and abused, broken and killed over and over here numerous times, they saw it in their minds' eyes and it hurt their hearts that anyone could hurt them that way. Thoth smashed the throne there and placed a curse on it that it would never be occupied again, that Hell would stay empty and dormant. They would rid it of the few souls that made their way here, not let them become demons ever again.

There would be no more demons, no way, not here at least.

The ones on Earth, the vampires, and others of that sort, well, they would be hunted there but never come here. Not ever again.

This Hell was going to stay empty, they vowed this as the gods they were, a sacred vow they intended to keep. They knew there were other Hells, outside the veil of this world, next door to it like a noisy neighbor you can hear but not see. Those Hells stayed out too, Wayne would make sure of that. He may be the opener of ways but he was also the closer of ways and those ways? Well, they were staying closed!

They would protect this Earth and the people on it.

Just because evil existed didn't mean that good people wouldn't be there to fight it.

They would not be the ones to do nothing and let it thrive, not on their watch.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	55. Artemis Brings Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: Artemis is bringing friends to visit and join the Pantheon, Norse gods this time. I wonder who they'll be and will those gods ever wear clothes again? Not that I'm complaining, I like them naked, don't you?

The Sex gods get a new power boost thanks to a gift from those Norse gods and and go on a hunt. Lots of sex ensues of course, they can't help themselves! They develop a neat trait as well and a power to go with it, but you have to read on to find it, no telling!

They hunt again and help with the Pagan gods more. I have to feel a bit sorry for those pagan gods, but only a little.

Besides Christmas is coming to Olympus and it looks to be a big bash, and few new residents join Olympus. Let's welcome them, shall we? The others sure will.

**(Spoiler Alert!)**_**Also, the babies aren't babies anymore. **__**First steps**__** and **__**words **__**and **__**some power usage**__** from the kids happens here, so please read! They are so cute at that age!**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Artemis sat on the porch of the barracks, eating ambrosia and enjoying the sunset. It was early in the morning and mist still floated around the cars and the junk in the yard. She had learned to see the place with human eyes, like her gods saw it. She thought it was beautiful, too. The dogs followed her everywhere, like her own hunter dogs used to. She loved them too. She bestowed immortality on them right then, like she had with her own, binding some of them to her as her hunter dogs.

Meanwhile Magdi and Modi were staring at where Olympus used to be and groaned.

"It's not here. It couldn't just vanish. It's Olympus, Man!" Modi said confused.

"They've probably already joined the Pantheon of those Sex gods that God guy mentioned. They would have brought Olympus to them since Olympus belonged to them now, as the heads of the Pantheon there." Buri pointed out, his eyes ice blue eyes surveying the empty cloud bank now.

"We have to find them now apparently but where is the question." Idun added, her icy eyes thoughtful, "We could send Ouran, the messenger. He could find her instantly and we could meet them somewhere. They could take us there."

"So, are we going to join them, is that the plan?" Hilla, said, adjusting her Valkyrie helmet under her arm as her horse shifted a bit under her, impatient to be off.

"Yeah, I suppose, it's that or die. That God guy was very specific about that, join them or he smites us." Helena, said shoving her helmet into the saddle bag, the other Valkyries nodded as well.

Magdi summoned Ouran, their messenger owl, and attached a message for them to meet them here. The owl flew off and they waited, not patiently, but waited all the same. Ari would be here soon, they were sure of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Artemis jumped a little as a snowy white owl landed on the arm of her chair. She recognized Ouran, messenger of the Magdi and Modi. She took the message and read it. Then she headed down to see the boys.

Both gods were busy so she went to see Bobby, who was sitting in his study, organizing files for his Hunters per usual.

"What's up, Artemis? Come to help?" He asked curious, she didn't do files, she was more the 'send her out to kill the pagan god with a vengeance' type. It was more her thing.

"No, I got a message from some friends. Here, read it." She handed the message to Bobby who read it smiling.

"So I take it that you're going to be bringing them here right after you meet them there?" Bobby asked and she nodded. "Well, I better let them know. They'll want to meet them at the gate." He got up to go upstairs.

"Good, I'll be back soon." She said and vanished with a golden shimmer.

Bobby headed upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Boys?" Bobby said and smiled at the sex tousled gods cuddling his wife between them. They motioned for him to join them but he shook his head, "Damn, you look so hot like that and I would, but Artemis is going to be here soon with some Norse gods for the Pantheon. A lot of them, if she said it right. You might want to get ready."

"Norse gods? Like what Odin was?" Sam asked, not feeling bad that the god was dead, in any way.

"Just like them. He was their head god. Some survived Ragnarok and didn't fade from the worshipless thing apparently. "

They got up and the others got up too, Bobby and Ellen and the others, including several human Hunters, all looking very sexy and well fucked. "We want to come, too." Dan said holding hands with Wayne, who smiled happily.

The boys felt them arriving, they were close. So they popped out by the gate, the others following. When Artemis arrived with a large crowd of gods, the arriving gods were surprised by the large group of very attractive people waiting for them with the two most sexy and beautiful men they had ever seen in front of them, they must the Sex gods, the title sure as hell fit! Wow! They glowed with power, and they could feel it coming from them in waves, even outside the gate where they were standing.

They stepped forward and the Sex gods stepped to meet them, smiling lazily, eyeing their bodies and deciding their sexual preferences. Sam felt them out and tried to pick what they liked and how to make it that way for them. He searched for their desires and wants.

"Hello, I'm Sam Winchester, Sex god." Sam said as he approached, his body swaying naturally and with quiet seductiveness.

"I'm Dean Winchester, the other Sex god. Who are you?" Dean said and grinned as their orbits and powers hit the others, who moaned at how good they felt, pure sex and love hitting them instantly, making them want them both right then.

Dean's eyes got hard, "I really must insist on introductions. Then we can do the marks." He looked at them and smiled; His eyes were cautious.

"We are all Hunters, like the others in your group, Wayne and Maat and Thoth, and Horus. We used to be more godlike but chose to be Hunters after Ragnarok came and we were left alone on Asgard." A blond woman spoke now, "I am Idun. It's short for Iduna or Idunnor. I used to guard the Golden apples of Youth. They heal wounded gods or sick ones." She held out a basket, "These are the last of them. My gift to you."

"I am Buri, I am an Immortal Man, the first one in existence. I am Grandfather to Odin. I was forgotten once my son married a frost giant, so I left and became a Hunter instead. I was not there for Ragnarok." Another blonde god said with soft blue eyes.

"I am Magdi, son of Thor. This is my brother, Modi. That is our horse, Golden Mane. We are the Sons of Thunder; that was our titles. We also have a present for you; it belongs to you now anyway as the Ruler of the Norse gods. You have to touch it and take it at the same time, and the others will have to step back, this will be major power boost once it hits you." Both brothers explained and bowed, the Sex gods looked annoyed but Artemis held up a hand to have them wait. Both Thunder gods reached between themselves after turning to face each other, vibrating with power. A glow grew between them and took form. It became a huge Hammer, a large hammer shape.

The Sex gods watched as it floated to them and they reached for it, both hands grasping the handle at the same time. Power they had never felt before hit them and they felt like they were being fried inside. When it subsided, they found themselves more muscular and feeling a lot stronger than they ever had before. "You can also create thunder, lightning, and storms, which includes stormy weather." The Sex gods also wore iron gauntlets and a silver belt. "The hammer is Mjollnir, the Magic Hammer of Destruction, Fertility, and Resurrection, it is also called the 'Restorer of Life'. It is really a thunderbolt, shaped like a hammer and its power is harnessed by the one, or ones, that wield it. That would be you two, now."

"Is that Mjollnir? Thor's Hammer?" Bobby said reverently and the Thunder brothers nodded.

"We inherited it when our father, Thor, was killed in Ragnarok." Modi said sadly. Yeah, Ragnarok had taken most of their family from them. They had watched the others fade or just give up after that, all but them. The unlucky few.

The small group of women in the back sat on jet black horses and stood tall in their saddles now, they looked like amazons, beautiful dark and light haired Amazon's. "I am Hilla, Head of the Valkyries. These are my sisters, not related but made so in battle and in our duty."

"I am Helena." Said a dark haired one with red lips and arching brows over blue eyes.

"I am Serana." Said a light haired one, smiling friendly at them, a lighter personality than Helena, who seemed sultry and sexy. This one seemed friendly and open.

"I am Jeria." Said a red head. She smiled softly at them, sensuality filling her face, from the blue eyes and the pink full lips. Her face was heart shaped and she had a sprinkling of freckles over her nose and cheekbones.

"I am Dalia." Said another blonde one, short cut hair with red lips, round faced but blue eyes and high cheek-boned. Her eyes swept their bodies and she licked her lips. She oozed sexuality, much like Dean did as a human, hell, still did.

I am Staria." Said a brunette, her hair flowed behind her, her eyes blue and her lips pink, her face heart shaped and her mouth was like a cupid's bow, so pretty.

They all were tall and majestic. Big busted and hipped but lean and muscular at the same time. They were some of the most beautiful women either god had ever seen.

"We are the Immortal Women. We were Odin's Shield Maidens. We lived in Valhalla until Ragnarok. We gathered the slain to Valhalla, the resting place of Warriors. We served them there, or we did until the Evil ones destroyed it. We have come to join your Pantheon. Such beautiful gods you are! We also have come to serve you now as we did Odin." Hilla said and they dismounted. All of the Norse gods approached them now smiling angelically.

"They have come to take the mark and join the Pantheon. God sent them." Artemis explained smiling proudly; obviously she was friends with most of these gods. "They are our cousins, sort of. We've had the most contact with them of all the gods we've known in over two thousand years or so."

"Is that true? Are you willing to take the mark and be ours?" Dean asked and they all agreed smiling that it was true.

"We would like to join your bed, too. We heard it was amazing to be with you that way. We're most eager to try it for ourselves!" Magdi said and again they all nodded eagerly and happily at the idea. "If you'll have us, that is, Our Lords?"

"One, of course we'll have you. You are sexy as hell and we like you already. Two, there will be no 'Our Lord' crap with us. It's Sam and Dean. Or Sir. Third, no bowing. We like to punt kick the bowing people, like in football. No kissing up, we hate that! Just be yourselves and we'll get along great." Sam said and they stood up quickly, apologizing.

"Of course, there are things that will get you killed. No harming us, our loved ones, innocents, especially the humans and Hunters, no hurting our children, that will mean instant death, trust us. You help Hunters, and you fight for good, no going to the Evil side. You obey us totally, but if you have questions, you ask, we will answer. That and lots of sex, that's just a bonus." Dean said and they all watched them curiously.

"The Huntresses are here? Already born?" Idun said and the Sex gods nodded.

They all stepped forward now.

"We'll take the marks, and we'll obey your rules, they sound fair and just." Magdi said and Modi nodded showing his agreement with his brother. "We will join your bed whenever you wish us to."

"All of you feel this way I take it?" Dean said, eying the scantily clad Valkyries and lusting for them already. Sam had noticed them too. Dean had always had an amazon fetish; Sam blamed it on too much TV time when they were kids. He wanted the Thunder brothers, personally. Then maybe Buri and then the Valkyries, then Udin.

They all said yes and the gods smiled. They approached Udin first.

"We can kiss it in or just touch it, which would you prefer?" Both Sex gods smiled as she thought about it.

"Kiss it in." She smiled shyly and they chuckled. They took a side, Sam on the back and Dean on the front, they knelt down and poofed her clothes away, kissed up her front and back, hands caressing her skin, until they got to her neck, nipping and sucking up it from both sides and then kissing the mark in, making her moan loudly at how good they had made it feel. They backed off and she smiled at them with her eyes slightly unfocussed. "Wow! Could get used to that."

They moved to Buri and asked the same thing. He said to kiss it in, too, but like they did with her. So they did, and left him hard and breathless as well.

The twins wanted it kissed in like they had done with the others. They too were left hard and moaning for more.

The Valkyries lined up and they wanted it kissed in too. They did the both side thing with them, too. They were left lusting and ready as well.

The Sex gods weren't much better off. So they let them in and made love to them all on clouds and against pillars, and on the cars. Then they let them take them as well, reveling in how great it felt to be fucked by them, too. They wrapped them in their powers and they delayed their pleasure and pulled it back through them as they all came at the same time, over and over until the powers were done with them.

Then let them fuck the others in the bed, too. The Sex gods wrapped them in their powers and they delayed their pleasure and pulled it back through them as they all came at the same time, over and over until the powers were done with them like they had done when they had sex with the Sex gods themselves, they all became god puddles eventually, all owned and belonging to them now, bodies and souls.

New names appeared on thrones now and they all went to see them, marveling at their names there on them in their own languages. They marveled at how that made them feel so welcome.

"It's nice getting to stay here on Olympus. We never got to before. It was just for the Greek gods, you know." The Thunder brothers explained later as they shared a cloud with Sam, kissing him every once in a while, feeding each other bites of food, enjoying each other's company. Dean was upstairs doing a marathon session with the Valkyries, a private show so to speak.

Buri and Udin talked with Hephaestus about his forge and Bobby joined in the conversation. The human Hunters were resting still from before, all worn out and well fucked, sleeping soundly in the bedroom, magically made soundproofed from the area where Dean was debauching himself with the beautiful amazons, his lifelong fantasy come true. Ellen and the others were talking to Egyptian gods, starting a new journal that detailed all their knowledge to add to the library. The others were going to do the same for the Norse gods and Greek gods as well. It was a good idea. That knowledge would come in handy later!

Olympus had acquired some new additions as well. Egyptian silk cloth draped along the columns and in the throne area now as well. Gray stone and gold engravings of Norse battles and heroes lined the parapets and as well some Egyptian motifs.

They were all was so different from each other but they all went together, too.

Olympus no longer just belonged to the Greek gods; it belonged to all of them. It was their home now.

An Egyptian temple looking building now sat across the way from the Greek temple one where Artemis and Hephaestus slept. There was a majestic almost clear one with gray stone supports where the Norse gods would sleep now as well. Bobby's house was the Sex gods' part of Olympus and was of course the largest part of the place, since it was the home of the Head gods, the Head gods' home was always the largest part of Olympus; it was theirs' after all.

They relaxed and got to know the new gods while there was a lull in supernatural activity. They knew the fighting would start up again soon. The Pagan gods were in retreat and regroup mode now, hiding but plotting. They knew they weren't as strong as these gods they had been facing. They were minor gods, weakened also by years of not enough worship as well but not enough to die. These were major gods attacking them, finding them, killing them as only they could.

They had tried attacking the weaker ones, the humans, the Hunters who followed them and always managed to find them as well but the gods, the powerful ones were protecting them as well, kept getting in their way every time, destroying them.

Those new threats, the major gods, they were finding them and pursuing them, and killing more and more of them on a daily basis.

The Pagan gods may have numbered in the thousands but the damn major gods were less then 40, such a small number, but they were more powerful and it only took one major god to kill seven of them. They may be more numerous than their enemy but their enemy was more powerful than them.

And the major gods were winning, killing more of them now.

So they ran and tried to fight them better, and wanted to scream in impotent rage as they realized they couldn't. Win, that is.

So they retreated and hoped to find a way to defeat them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another small town, Pagan gods loved small towns. The Sex gods knew this. Sam was with Wayne and Dan, along with some human Hunters who were not marked, so they were being careful.

Couples were disappearing, a favorite treat of Pagan gods, Sam would never understand their preoccupation with killing couples; maybe it was their bonds to each other or something. Anyway, they had got there in time to poof the couple and their still working car out of there before the locals messed with it, and sent them into a trap. Also a familiar ploy, they weren't very original, those Pagan gods weren't.

Sam transformed himself into a woman and teamed up with Dan, Wayne pretending to be his brother. They were on a road trip from college to visit their folks. Sam and Dan had just got married and were going to tell them at Thanksgiving, they had stopped and picked up Wayne from his own school to go with them, on Thanksgiving break. Yep, that was their story and they were sticking to it, uh huh.

So far they were following the normal pattern.

"You all okay? How was the meal?" The friendly owner said as he came out to hover over them again. Sam's powers and orbit successfully hidden and cloaked so the man didn't feel them. No one did, he felt funny when he suppressed them in this cloak. They bit at his skin, ate at the cloaking, fought to get out continuously. Wayne had said his felt the same way when he did this. It so wasn't the same, Sam's powers were sex and love, and he had just got that power boost, and hadn't fully assimilated it into himself fully yet, so now he had to fight his powers and pretend to be human, while also using his power to appear as a human female. Quite the tightrope, Wayne and Dan had to agree; a very painful tightrope.

"It was great. We were just admiring that pie, the apple one, how much?" Dana, aka Sam, asked smiling, Wayne felt himself harden, the dimples still showed and he could see the male Sam in those dimples.

"Of course, hon, let me get you some. Ala mode?" The owner's wife asked, smiling friendly as well.

"Yes, please! Whipped cream?" Dana said and they nodded happily, heading off to get their pie, feeling not the least suspicious. The Impala was parked right outside.

Their marks showed, all of theirs showed, Sam's small on his collarbone, the other two's behind their ears, hidden by their hair. The locals assumed Sam's was a tattoo, a really small one and in a strange place, but a tattoo all the same.

That's right about when his mouth started hurting again, right in the front. He pushed magic healing to it and it eased the pain some but it didn't heal it entirely, not the way it should have. The others couldn't figure out what was causing it either but he knew now was not the time to worry about it.

"Still hurting, Dana?" Wayne asked, concerned, he had seen the god wince.

"Yeah, but I'll be okay. I've felt worse." Dana admitted, Sam had felt worse, so much worse, Dean too.

"Here you go, sweetie, with a dollop of whipped cream." Susan, or S…something with a S in it, handed him.

"Thanks, I love pie." Dana eagerly stated and admitted, it was true; Dean had taught him to like pie, that sexy sneaky bastard. He wanted to bend him over and spank him for this, then maybe…alright let's derail that thought for the moment, Sam thought, fuck he wanted to bend Dean over and spank that ass, possibly with the spoon he was eating with right now. Then…Sam groaned and excused himself to go to the bathroom, masturbating to orgasm to release the pressure those thoughts inspired in him earlier. He missed his shaft, this was awkward.

He leaned over and whispered to Wayne, "I miss my dick." And Wayne chuckled. Male deities always felt that way, never got used to shifting into women.

They ate their pie and it made Sam's mouth hurt, so he gave it to Dan, the flakes of crust were hurting him mouth, which he prayed wouldn't bleed while they were on this case. Dan happily ate it.

"Everything okay?" The concerned woman asked, the woman hadn't finished her pie.

"Just too full is all. Thought I had room." Dana, aka Sam, "It was good though." Not really, Ellen's pies were better. Hell, laying Ellen down and eating her pie, damn, even she tasted better. Fuck! He'd done it again! He couldn't stop thinking of sex. He hadn't been laid in two days, the human Hunters were always around and his powers would get out when he had sex, and so he wasn't having sex. He knew better than to do this but felt he had no choice.

They'd been down this particular road before, and ended up nearly killing hundreds of people with their leaking powers. Yeah, not a good plan.

He shot the thought to Wayne who was watching him closely and was very concerned. "You going to be okay, Dana? We can stop somewhere and…" Sam needed sex soon or he was going to shred his cloak and possibly them all. Dan agreed.

"I think so. I just need…rest." Sam said and looked up at the woman. "Is there a motel or something between here and Toronado? We might need to stop and rest eventually."

"I think so, off of exit 30. Take a left, you'll see it." The owner said and handed them a box. "A pie, your favorite, Apple, on the house. We got the bill, too. Such a nice family you have here, save your money for the road."

"Thank you!" Sam made his eyes tear up and they nodded happily, fooled.

Soon they had their car and most definitely magically switched out the gas and damages they had done to her for the premium they used in her, and she was as good as new again. "Sorry baby, we had to. We fixed it, we'll always fix you, lover. Love you, baby."

She purred happily in his head, apology accepted.

They headed to road and promptly 'broke down' where the power felt strongest. They pretended to fight and went into the grove of apple trees. Sure, it felt weird but they had to rush this, Sam's power were leaking through his shields already and they had to do something to alleviate that sex problem before his massive powers wiped them all out.

The Pagan god approached them from behind, 'sneaking' up on them. They kept pretending not to know it was there. They turned around in pretend fear and saw it. It looked like a tree, wooden bark as skin, apple blossoms around its head, eyes green, like Dean's, which made Sam horny again. Fuck! Poison ivy ringed the bottom of the tree.

It wielded a sword, a long steel one, encrusted with blood.

They checked for the human Hunters, nowhere in sight, good. Wayne got off the phone they hadn't known he was on. "I sent them to burn the tree, the sacred one. We got this guy all to ourselves."

They watched as Sam turned back into himself, nude and gorgeous, full of power again, and in pain, and horny as hell, erection prominent.

He approached the creepy god and growled, the pagan god approached growling in confusion. This was not going according to plan. It threw power at Sam and it hit him hard, making his mouth scream in pain and his already barely held in powers leaked even more, some bursting out now. Wayne and the others joined him. Lightning and god Fire flew from him on its own and Wayne joined his power to it as well. It hit the Pagan god and he exploded, leaving pieces of bloody bark littering the ground. Sam used more power to reduce this to vapor and there was now no trace of the Pagan god left.

Sam instantly put up a barrier and his power spilled out, full force and not being able to be denied anymore. He also poofed their clothes away instantly.

"Fuck me! Fuck me now or I'm going to explode!" Sam fell to his knees, clutching his head, fighting it as hard as he could. "Please!"

They pushed him the rest of the way down to the grounds, leaves and dirt pressing into his back and body, he didn't care. He could feel the power and it was everywhere. The wind whipped the trees back and forth, uprooting some, lighting flashed in the sky, thunder rolled loudly above them. They could feel the desire and lust and love pulling them in, rolling around them , all held in by the barrier.

Wayne went to prep him but Sam beat him to punch, thrusting three fingers into himself and worked himself open quickly, stroking his nerve bundle hard, and making him arch now into them, he conjured up lube and applied it even quicker, tossing it to them. Wayne lubed up and Sam motioned for Dan to come up by his head, "Hurry! I can't control these powers much longer!"

Wayne thrust in painfully hard, impaling him instantly. He fucked Sam rough but not rough enough apparently. "Harder, please! Need fucked hard, now!" Sam groaned and moaned loudly as Wayne obeyed, pounding into him, taking him violently, using all his god strength to fuck the man into the ground, losing himself in it as well. Sam ordered Dan to kneel above him and he obeyed as well.

Sam took him in his mouth and sucked him hard, hollowing out his cheeks as he did it. Dan felt that desire power slam into him and he fucked Sam's mouth harder and deeper now, losing all thought but that of Sam. They all came screaming and the storm and the power lessened but were still there. So Dan and Wayne switched places.

Dan thrust in and Sam took Wayne into his mouth. Dan fucked him roughly while he sucked Wayne hard, increasing the suction and thrusting wet fingers into Wayne's ass at the same time as he sucked him. They all came hard together again, and the powers were less but again still there, still threatening to break the barrier he had put up, the storm outside it still blowing hard but not as destructive.

So Sam pulled Wayne under him, on all fours, and thrust in slowly, working the man past the initial discomfort and into the pleasure, Wayne sucking Dan while Dan prepped himself losing himself to it, moaning and thrusting into the man's mouth, gradually deeper and harder, Sam fucking Wayne harder now, moaning and helpless to do anything but to fuck more and more. Both losing themselves in each other with every thrust, with every hit to that spot inside Wayne that made him arch beautifully under Sam, the way Sam loved him to.

Sam pulled his power through him, the one that let him manipulate desire and emotions like that, and drove the pleasure higher while at the same time holding their orgasms at bay as long as he could. Eventually the power snapped back like a rubber band and hit them hard making them cum again as it returned to Sam.

The storm still threatened outside the barrier, but was downgrading rapidly to a normal rain storm, not a monsoon. His other powers had returned now but the Norse power was still running free.

Wayne and Dan switched places, and Sam watched Wayne prep Dan for him, getting even more turned on now, feeling almost normal again. He took Dan the way he had taken Wayne, the way they had taken him, relishing the tightness of the man around him. He knew Dan rarely bottomed so he stayed so deliciously tight, the muscles pulling him even deeper inside him. He felt the desire and his power kicked in, winding through them again. His orbit now returned to him again and he relaxed at its comfortable presence around him again. He still found himself lost in the men under him, as well as, the Egyptian god being sucked hard by the man below him.

"Dan, you feel so good." Sam moaned and writhed, matching the writhing man below him, stroking him harder now, loving the feel of him on his shaft and in his hand. "So tight, baby, so good. Gonna cum soon, lover, gonna fill your ass with my cum, gonnna, gah, gonna…Dan!" He came hard, impaling himself painfully in that ass, cumming repeatedly, Dan cumming with him, and found he was still hard.

The storm still blew outside, so they fucked some more, dropping the barrier. Sam pulled Wayne onto his back and thrust in, sucking and biting his body as he fucked him, slower and less rough now, taking his time now. Dan got hard watching this and thrust into Sam, who slowed down so they could match their thrusts better, and soon were fucking at a more leisurely, less rushed pace, but knew it wouldn't stay that way, they were too turned on for that.

Then a strange thing happened.

The storm, complete with the lightning, thunder, and all, flew at them and surrounded Sam, shooting into him, making him glow effervescently, turning night into day instantly. They all came screaming as the power filled Sam again, and settled into him now, him owning it completely now, burning him up inside but not dying, feeling so good he wouldn't have minded dying this way at all.

Sam fucked him through every orgasm and came with them both. When it was over, his sex power returned to him again, and he felt like himself again but at a cost, both his sex partners were puddling below him and he felt all tingly, skin feeling electrified still, and he vibrated with power now that he had fully absorbed the Norse power now.

He chuckled as he carried them to the Impala, laying them gently down in the backseat and covering them with a blanket now. He kissed their lips softly, earning a tired smile from each one.

"You broke us, Sammy. So very happily broken. " Wayne smiled softly up at him, kissing him back gently, "You better, Sam?" His eyes swept Sam's face and body, making sure he was okay.

"I'm better, fully functional again. Sorry about almost exploding back there." Sam said embarrassed, he wasn't used to the new powers yet.

"We were glad to help. In fact, we have been waiting to fuck and be fucked by you since we started this crappy hunt." Dan reassured him, he wasn't going to stop feeling this sex for at least two weeks, his ass and body ached but in a well fucked and very satisfied way. He would have to have them do this to him again, just not anytime soon.

Wayne felt the same way but knew he would be healed in a few hours. Sam was not small, by any means. Well-endowed did not even cover Sam's shaft, not even close. He had fucked them harder and rougher than he normally did; he usually held back a little so it wouldn't hurt this way but they had no choice this time, and besides it felt so good at the time. Afterward, however, it would linger for weeks this time, not that they were complaining really.

They didn't mind, it would remind them of what they had done here, of how great the sex had been.

"You are amazing, baby. That felt…wow!" Wayne moaned softly, both lovers cuddling into each other and falling asleep. "Love you, Sam. We both do." The god purred and was asleep finally.

"Love you guys, too." Sam responded, and put the seat back, got in and drove home. He wanted to enjoy the scenery and was in no real rush to return home at the moment. He was going to get a room and fuck them both again. He wasn't nearly done fucking yet, and they were going to cum screaming his name later, they had his word on it.

They looked so innocent and angelic when asleep like this.

His mouth ached now, throbbing. He hadn't felt it hurting when he had sucked them off but now the pain was reminding him it was there, redoubling its efforts. He wished he knew why it hurt so damn much.

Then the phone rang and he didn't want to answer it, neither did the others it woke up.

But he did anyway.

"Sam here." Sam said and nodded, grabbing a notebook and jotting down the details. "Where?" He listened and moaned, "Yeah, we're a day away. If we drive nonstop that is." He listened again. "Will you be okay until then?"

The other Hunters spoke again.

"We'll try. Stay in the room and we'll see you in the morning, I'll speed if I have to." Sam reassured them, "Don't go after it on your own. I meant it!" He listened.

"Good, be there at first light. Bye." He listened and smiled into the phone, "No problem, figured you all might need the help." Then he hung up.

He eyed the sleeping men in the back seat and groaned.

"So, motel or not?" Wayne asked and Sam shook his head in resignation.

"We need to be there by first light so go back to sleep, baby." Sam said, smiling at them in the rearview mirror. "I have to drive all night and forego our fun apparently. Another Pagan god is killing people in Sacramento, California. They need us."

"Hey, Wayne, what do you think you are doing?" Sam sputtered as Wayne climbed into the front seat and slid over, undoing Sam's jeans with one hand, kissing his neck with the other.

"Making our own fun." Wayne explained and worked his shaft out into the open, freeing it of the clothes.

"Ohhh, baby…wow, make that fun!" Sam moaned softly as Wayne stroked him, playing with his balls, taking the head in his mouth. He fought to keep the car on the road and had to use his god's power to steer it while he lost all thought now.

True to his word, Wayne and Sam made their own fun while Dan went back to sleep in the backseat, ignoring the heavy moans, wet sounds, and shouts of pleasure that came from it. They had a long drive ahead of them and lots of sex to make up for.

Sacramento, here we come.

Not to mention cum, and cum, and cum.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the brightest idea doing a hunt while his powers were so unstable, or going without sex to balance it, or even using this cloak that made his powers bite his skin painfully. Not to mention, the front of his mouth hurt like crazy per usual.

People, young men mostly, around the Dean's age, were drowning on a regular basis, one every six months. Too regularly to be passed off as accidents and highly suspicious to any Hunter worth his salt. So they were now helping a couple other non-marked Hunters find and destroy it. This Pagan goddess left a mark on its victims and they were all soaked afterward. Pagan Water god, yep, they got that part good.

The problem was there were lakes everywhere here and they couldn't figure out which body of water it was in. They just had to bless the lake and it would kill the thing. This Pagan goddess was a dark one and holy water hurt it. Turned the lake into holy water would prevent her from reforming and kill her in one fell swoop. They just had to figure out which one it was.

They had another problem much more serious than that one. The humans didn't know it but the ones with the Sex gods did. Dean hadn't done nearly enough sex to maintain his powers correctly, he hadn't eaten nearly enough sweets and he wasn't using enough power, suppressing it in the cloaking, using just enough to hide his god hood.

The others sensed nothing but Gabriel and the gods did. Their Head god was vibrating in place, vibrating painfully in place actually. His powers bit at him internally as he suppressed them and the ones escaping were eating at his skin and the cloaking barrier. It was a very painful experience but he'd felt worse pain so he could take it. Gabriel wanted to strangle him.

Him and Sam had been to this rodeo, rode that particular bull before. It had kicked their ass and tried to kill them and everyone in a hundred mile or so radius. And that was without the still not completely assimilated Norse god powers they had just acquired. Yeah, an explosion was imminent and it was going to make nuclear war look like a light snowstorm if it happened. Something definitely needed to be done. So Gabriel resolved to fix it for him and he was sure the Sex god would appreciate his efforts. Oh yeah, Gabriel could fix it and make it feel good, too. Yeah, he hadn't had sex in a week either, neither had the others and damned if they all thought taking each other over tables and into walls sounded damn appealing right now!

Never mind the temptingly close beds that looked so soft they could just see themselves…No, stop that thought! Crap, they needed to get laid soon or very public sex was going to definitely going to happen or at least be on the menu!

Too bad the other Hunters were the really perceptive ones and would notice that!

Dean and Gabriel headed to the library and went into the micro fiche room and looked at the old newspapers on film. Lots of young men dying and no clue which lake they had been at when it happened. Dry land drownings.

"Hey, how old were they again?" Dean said as Gabriel sat beside him reading out of the notebook they had been using to take notes in.

"Three were 16, four were 17." Gabriel said, and Dean looked up their names. Surprise, surprise, they went to David Trout High School here in town. So they went to the school website and looked up the student's names on it. There was a picture of the swim team and look who was on it. All of the victims minus one.

"Thomas Fuller, 16. Last one left." Dean said and had an idea. He researched the swim team's history. Every year the swim team got two new members and the two they replaced had died in 'accidental drowning' incidents. Hmm, strange no one noticed that. Unless…they were in on it. Shit! "The town, it's in on it. It has to be. Two members of the swim team, the same school's swim team at that, die every year for over a century and no one notices, it can't be a coincidence. They groom those boys for 16 or 17 years then sacrifice them to the Pagan god." Wow, a new low. Kind of made them lose a little faith in humanity there.

They called the other hunters and told them.

"Yeah, we found the next victim, you could follow him to the lake. The sacrifice should be done on a quarter moon, remember? So we need to see where they take him and see about stopping it there. We just have to bless the water and it'll die. Holy water is poison to it and if we poison the water it forms its body with, we kill it. Fairly simple really." Dean listened to the hunter, "Sure, just doing a little more checking here, should be back in an hour." He listened again.

"Thomas Fuller, age 16. Hold on, getting his address." Dean looked it up and found it, "1250 Lakewood Drive." He nodded now, "Uh huh, call me when you need us. Yeah, it's your show, we'll wait. You're sure?" He looked worried now.

"No, I just think you might need us." He listened and nodded, "I agree, we'll just follow and act as backup then. No, I understand, we're not offended." He listened again. "We'll be there if you need us."

He listened and smiled, "Glad to help. Not a problem. Okay, bye."

He pocketed the phone and chewed his lip. Gabriel wanted to flick it and make him stop it. That particular habit of his annoyed Gabriel to no end. "They want us to just back them up, say they can handle it." He chewed some more and Gabriel put a flicking finger in front of it, a playful look on his face.

"Quit that, Dean, I mean it." Gabriel eyed that lip and had a better idea.

"Make me." Dean teased and Gabriel smiled, using fingers to gently pry the lip free. He leaned in and touched his gum, healing and numbing it for a bit. Dean sighed in relief. Gabriel pulled him up out of his chair and smiled.

"Send the twins the others to be backup until we get there, baby." His hand grabbed Dean's groin and rubbed into it hard, "We need a minute." Dean moaned but sent the order through the mark, and the others ran out to find and follow the others, back them up if needed.

Gabriel grabbed Dean by his shirt and shoved him across the room, moving in a blur to catch him and pin him to a far wall. He kissed the god hard and Dean melted into the kiss, switches flipping all at once inside them both and they were losing it. Dean was so horny now he was ready to cum from the kiss alone but Gabriel wasn't going to let that happen, no way. He poofed their clothes away and lifted Dean up onto his hips, thrusting in, magically lubing and prepping him at the same time, and fucked him hard, shoving his back over and over against the wall, while Dean's head fell back and he arched gracefully into the angel, moaning loudly, one hand against the wall helping him thrust back into Gabriel harder while the other clawed at Gabriel's shoulder.

His eyes clenched shut and his mouth did that sexy 'Oh' thing, and Gabriel kissed him deep and hard, Dean returning it just as hard, both moaning and fucking harder now.

"So good, Gabe, so fucking good!" Dean moaned, such deep sexy moans, husky and deep throated sounds, making Gabriel body tighten, so ready to cum at the sounds of those moans. "So close, baby."

Gabriel turned and pushed their thrusting bodies to a table and let one hand slip between them and stroked his lover harder and faster until Dean's body arched up so beautifully and gracefully and they came hard together, with loud moans and sounds that could have been the other's name. Then Dean flipped Gabriel over and sucked him hard again, then sheathed himself onto him, riding him hard, using the man's knees as supports to help him balance better. Gabriel's hand grabbed Dean's hips roughly, bruising him but neither cared, it felt too good to stop. Both men arched and writhed, fucking faster and harder again, until they both were lost in the rhythm of each other's bodies thrusting against each other.

"I'm close, Dean." Gabriel said breathlessly, "Use your lust power on us, please, let it out, free your power, remove that fucking cloak and take me as my god, please!" Dean sighed in relief and did just that, lowered his cloaking, freed him power, which didn't hurt inside or outside anymore. He thrust that lust power into both of them and they lost all control and thoughts but that of fucking and cumming for each other. Gabriel pushed him to the floor, onto all fours, and took him hard again, biting his neck and clawing Dean's back and ass as he came screaming, his power and Dean's joining and swirling around and through them both now, angelic and god, so divine, so powerful.

They fucked for another half hour, cumming another dozen times and feeling every bit of how rough the sex had really gotten. Neither would walk straight for a day or two but damn they did feel better. Dean no longer vibrated in place, well, not until he put up the cloak again.

"I hate cloaking, it hurts and it represses my powers too much." Dean groaned and Gabriel nodded, cloaking may be an important skill but damn if it wasn't a bad thing for a major god like Dean to have to do."

"You can't keep cloaking for long periods, Dean. That's the problem." Gabriel said poofing their clothes back and turning the cameras back on and resetting the library room so nothing was out of place and no one could tell that two people had just fucked each other senseless in it for almost an hour. "You're too powerful and your powers are too unpredictable. You need to keep it down to shorter durations and let them out when the other hunters aren't around. You gods can't cloak like the others can and keep it up. We'll just have to find another way of hiding it for long periods. Your powers are ultimate, Dean, you shouldn't be using cloaking. Once your Norse powers click in, cloaking won't work at all for either you or Sam."

"That's why it hurts so much when I cloak?" Dean asked, it only hurt when he cloaked, otherwise he was fine.

"Yeah, that's why. Maybe…remember the sigils? The ones they used to hide you from angels and demons?" Gabriel had an idea.

"Yes, can't really forget them. They are forever engraved on our ribs for all eternity." Dean said and started the other Impala. Yes, they had found another Impala body and put a motor in it, and fixed it up, the old fashioned way, with everyone chipping in to help. They had finally got it done and hand painted it. Now both Impala's were identical but only one felt like Home, felt like theirs. The other just felt like a car.

I can whip up a god sigil by modifying the angel one and draw it on you guys whenever you have to hide your godhood. Well, you know how the sigils keep either angels or demons out?" Gabriel asked and Dean nodded, "This sigil will keep others from sensing your godhood and powers, keep them out so to speak while still not caging your powers. What do you think?"

"Could work. How soon until we can do this?" Dean asked, knowing he had to cloak soon if they were going to the lake.

"Need a few minutes but I should be able to work out a temporary one until I can improve the design more, make it work better. It will be removable so that once you don't need it, it is removed and everyone can sense you." Gabriel said eyes glowing, fingers making light trails in the air in front of him, adjusting the symbols and rearranging and adding parts to it. Ten minutes later, he conjured up an ink bottle and a brush, temporary ink, of course. He promptly removed Dean's shirt and painted the design onto his left pectoral opposite his anti-possession tattoo. One permanent, one not. They let it dry and then Gabriel poofed his shirt back on and smiled.

"That should work. I can revise it as I go. For now, it should keep most of your power in, if not all. They shouldn't feel it at all." Gabriel said, touching Dean's gums again as he winced, healing them and numbing them again. Dean smiled and Gabriel kissed his cheek, letting Dean pull him to his side, cuddling him as they approached the lake, seeing the other gods and Peter there by the car, waiting for them. "I love you, Dean."

Dean smiled and gave him a quick but deep kiss. "Love you, too, Gabe."

They sighed. "Can you cuddle me like this when we head to the next hunt? I kind of like this. Being close to you feels really nice, Dean."

"I'd like that, too, Gabe. You cuddle with me when we leave here, promise." Dean promised, kissing him quickly then getting out of the car pulling the angel with him, his hand still holding Gabriel's. He looked at the others who looked nervous. "They in there?"

"Yeah, they took the boy in there but damned if they can't find him now. It's like he vanished." Peter said shrugging. "Modi knows where he is, well, they are, but if we go in and just tell them, they might get suspicious. So we figured to wait on you guys. The ritual has to be done at dark so we have time."

"Where are they?" Dean asked, freeing his hand now and Gabriel approached as well.

"There's a series of tunnels nearby. The openings carved into some rocks up there, they have a temple built to the thing down there. I found it by searching for traces of recent magic and there it was. He's safe but damned if he isn't scared shitless." Modi explained. "So how do we tell them without actually telling them?"

"We could put it into their minds, make them think it was their own thought. Gabriel could probably do it; angels do it when they do the mind wipe crap, rewrite memories. We just need the location inserted there, maybe a way they found it, make it an accidental discovery, so to speak." Magdi added and looked at the angel, "Wanna try, you sexy angel you?" He chuckled now, he was only kidding, flirting with the gorgeous angel was one of his favorite past-times, right next to fucking him and then him fucking them right back.

"I could try. I need to get closer to them, a few feet should work." Gabriel said and concentrated, creating a memory to suit the job and getting it ready to implant into their minds. "I got it, now point me to them."

They crept through the trees a little ways to find the hunters eying the rock formation in question. Gabriel pushed the newly created memory into their minds and they stood back to watch and see if they needed their help, guns at the ready. The Hunters followed the hidden path up to the opening and went in, the others followed, at a discreet distance.

They all were surprised to find the cavern full of townspeople, including the kid's parents, standing around a pool of black water, and chanting in latin. They all understood the words and glared. The townsfolk were summoning the Pagan god now and it was coming, all the gods and hunters could feel its insidious evil heart coming.

The other Hunters joined them now.

"We need to distract them from the pool so we can bless it and the lake outside, preferably at the same time." Steven Warren said, one of the human Hunters they were helping. Dean was pleased to notice that the guy had not felt his powers or orbit yet, so the sigil was working, good.

"Dean, you bless the lake. I'll go with you." Gabriel said nodding. "You guys distract, do anything you have to, but distract." Nothing godlike was unspoken but heard anyway. Both men nodded and made their way toward the rather large group now while the other two hunters took the other way down.

Dante and Peter went high and Magdi and Modi went low. When they were in position, Dante leaped from his perch, landing heavily against the sobbing teen as he hung from a rope above the pool and swung them both to safety, cutting the rope quickly, and rolling his body around the teen's to absorb the landing so the boy wouldn't be hurt. He forced himself to stand up and Peter joined him, both practically pulling the teen along now. The townspeople followed and screamed in rage at them. Some waving guns they had hidden in their robes.

Bullets whizzed around them but Dante put a barrier around them that deflected the bullets and they ran. Meanwhile the human Hunters' called Dean by cell and they did the water blessing at the same time, and the Pagan god flew up and dove at them before realizing it had made its body out of pure holy water. It then hit the ground with a sickening thud and smoked so much it burnt the Hunters' eyes and became nothing but a smudge on the rock floor.

The townspeople were met by Dean and Gabriel with guns aimed at their faces, both hands each holding a gun, all four guns ready to kill them if the idiots blinked wrong.

"I wouldn't go any further if I were you." Dean said coldly, as Dante pulled out a gun of his own and the teen surprised them by grabbing his other one from Dante's lower back, the guy always carried a spare on hunt, better safe than sorry. "We'll drop you where you stand."

"You don't understand! The town, it will die if we don't…" The sheriff pleaded and the gods and Hunters all smiled coldly as well at the clearly delusional townsfolk.

"Don't kill your kids? Don't groom them to die someday? Do you even love them or are they like crops, you grow them, harvest them then kill them, and plant another crop to take their place?" Dean spat, shooting right by a man who had tried to get a drop on them. "I wouldn't, I'll aim a few feet higher next time, buddy." The man gulped and lowered his gun, eyes terrified now.

"Your god is dead." The Hunter, Steven, said joining them with their guns on the crazed townsfolk, too. "We killed it. You are sick shits, you know that. Sacrificing your kids to some water thing, and for what? Prosperity, long life? Yeah, we found your charter and we know how you stay such a rich place."

"Now we are leaving and your son here is going with us. Far away from you, if he wants. We'll give him bus fare to go wherever he wants, as long as it's away from you bastards." Dean added and turned to the kid, "You okay with that?" The kid smiled gently back in relief and nodded then his face got hard and his eyes cold as he looked at the townsfolk and his own family.

"I'm fine with that." The kid said aiming at the head of his Dad. "I never knew what you all were up to but I damn sure am not going to stay now that I know what you did. Any of you, like me, who didn't know and want to leave, come with me. Please don't die with this town; that is what is going to happen, right?" He looked at the Hunters who all nodded sadly.

"Yes, with the god dead and its blessing removed, the town will die, leaving this bunch of idiots behind to mourn its sad sickening passing." Jacob, the other human hunter said and a few other teens stepped out, leaving only the adults standing there, the other teens went to him and he forgave them, their parents had forced them to come to the ritual today, it was to be their initiation into the 'cult' so to speak. They would have been killed if they had refused to come to it.

They all backed up, leaving the sobbing and terrified group standing there. They loaded the cars, let the kids get their stuff together and drove them to the bus station, buying them tickets. They all headed to other relatives now, in other states, and did not mourn leaving the town at all.

The human Hunters thanked them for their helps and left as well, happy to put this town into their rearview mirror. The others, well, they had other plans.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They all found a lake, a different lake. It would have been creepy to skinny dip in a lake previously occupied by the Water pagan god.

They all stripped down and waded in, enjoying the feel of the cool water on their skins. Peter waved them goodbye as he smiled and drove home to his family, who actually lived in the next town, strangely enough. He smiled fondly at them and kissed Dean on the cheek, paying him worship in his own way, not sexual, but not entirely platonic either. "Tell Sam I said Hi and send my love, and worship, of course." Dean hugged the man and smiled, touching his cheek.

"I wish you were interested, you are a very handsome man, Peter Wolfe." He leaned in and touched his lips softly, earning a soft smile from the sexy older hunter.

"If I ever got interested, I'd let you be my first, Dean. Promise. Love you anyway." Peter said and hesitated, grabbing Dean behind the neck and pulled him closer, kissing him harder, tongue slipping in and they kissed harder now but then stopped, "I never said I wasn't tempted, Dean, but I love my wife. I could never cheat on her, no matter how tempting you are to me. You I desire, Sam, too, but, my wife, I love her with all my heart." He eyed the man before letting him go, and backing up, "Call if you need my help again, Dean."

He pulled off and drove off smiling, glad to be returning home, but resolving not to tell her about the kiss. She bore the mark as well but he felt like it would be betrayal of their vows to give in to his desire for his gods. So he would not tell her and he would not give in to them. He would love them however, that he could do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The others pulled Dean into the water with them and he smiled at them, leering.

Dean's powers flowed freely now and he reached for the others as well, offering himself to them. They took turns kissing him and touching him, all getting hard now and desiring more. Magdi reached out and pulled him into his arms. They kissed hard now, knowing he hadn't been laid on a week making him impatient, Dean didn't mind really. Dean turned him around and worked him open with his fingers, Magdi moaning softly then louder once he was ready. Dean thrust in and started slow but got faster, starting deep and then going shallow, then deeper again, both men lost in the sex. He pushed lust into the man and Magdi lost all control. He writhed and fucked back into the god desperately now, both men so close to orgasm one touch could tip them over the edge. Dean gave that push and stroked him in time with their thrusts, and Magdi came screaming, moaning louder and louder with every orgasm that ripped through him, eventually pulling Dean with him, making the god cum with him just as hard as the Thunder god did.

Then Magdi returned the favor, letting Dean swim over to a small pier to hold on to the edge while Magdi worked him open as well, thrusting in, and taking him gentler now, making slow love to his god, kissing his neck and back, nipping at that tanned skin, sucking on it sometimes. His hands gripped Deans hips guiding him back onto him, controlling Dean's thrusts back onto him, both moaning sofly. "Magdi, so good, baby, so good." Dean moaned , arching back against him more, "Don't stop, please don't stop!"

"I can't stop, baby, can't stop." Magdi moaned, he was too close to stop, he was ready to cum now, so ready but needed Dean to cum when he did, "Love your ass, Dean, gonna cum in it." He moaned now louder, he was ready . "Cum for me, Dean, cum with me…please baby, cum with me." He reached around and stroked him hard a couple times and they both came shouting and fucking hard, impaling deep inside his god, cumming hard into him, body arching and heads back, moaning and shouting, pleasure rolling over them like the water they were making love in.

Dean stayed where he was and Modi took him as well, making love to him as well until they came shouting and moaning as well. Modi swam up to take Dean's place but lay on his back in the water. Dean worked him open that way and thrust in, Modi's legs wrapping around Dean's waist, and they started slow but ended up faster, moaning and writhing into each other, hands and lips working their bodies, the water allowing them to slide easily against each other now, lips meeting and eating at each other hungrily, bodies spiraling in pleasure and losing all thoughts as Dean's lust slipped into them of its own accord, making them cum shouting and forgetting to breathe as intense pleasure ripped them apart and put them back together over and over, leaving them soft puddles of satisfaction.

Dante swam over and kissed up his lover's back, Dean arching into each one. Dante let his power lightly brush Dean's skin, making it warm but not burn up. Dean's powers were called by his husband's Pheonix Fire and they wrapped around them now, completely filling them up with the need for each other. "I love you, Dean." He whispered and asked, "Can I make love to you?" Dante asked and kissed up that sexy neck and sucked on the ear, that oh so sensitive ear of his. "Want you, baby."

"Yes, baby, make love to me." Dean moaned softly and felt Dante enter him, wrapping his strong legs around his waist, him lying on the bank now, water brushing their bodies as they lay on the grass there. They kept their eyes locked and their hand and mouths worshipped each other's skin. Dante tasted like fire, Dean bit him repeated and sucked his blood, without realizing he was doing it but Dante did.

"Dean, what are you doing?" He pulled back to find Dean's mouth covered in his blood, and opened his mouth to check something out. Dean had fangs, long ones and sharp as needles where his canines were, they had slid down when he had bit Dante. Dante caressed those teeth remembering the feel of them sucking his neck just now and moaned, wanting more but knowing they had to be careful. "I want you drink me while I make love to you with those teeth, but I need you not to drain me, can you do that? Drink, let me heal, then drink a little more. A little at a time until I ask for more?"

Dean nodded feeling his teeth and shaking now. Dante hurried to reassure him, "It's okay, it's just a side effect from your joining with Dorian, the Triumvirant thing. You're still my husband, not a vampire, not entirely, you just inherited teeth and liking to drink blood sometimes, I'm okay with that, I really am. Just be careful doing it while we are making love, it may get out of control if we're not careful, baby." He leaned that sexy neck where Dean could reach it, the former bite gone already, "Please Dean, drink me while I make love to you, please!"

Dean leaned up and kissed along the neck, his new fangs brushing the skin hard but not biting until he found the spot almost to his jaw and sank his fangs in and drank that blood so full of fire. He liked the taste of the blood. He pulled off and let it heal, then bit again, drinking deeper but not drinking long. He kept this up and Dante lost all thought as those fangs sucked him, drank him, and he came screaming lost in the sucking of his blood and Dean's body pulling deeper, tightening and cumming with him as well.

He sat staring at Dante and blushed, trying to clean his face off, blood lightly coating that sexy neck, looking scared. Dante laughed and used the water to clean his neck and body off, but kissing Dean before he could wipe his mouth off then let him, wiping off his own. The fangs were still there and Dante smiled, thinking they looked sexy, and the glowing green iris' and pupils were such a beautiful sight to look at. "You're eyes, Dean, they're so beautiful that way." Dean conjured up a mirror and looked, smiling softly admiring them. "You're beautiful, baby! Teeth and all."

"Not afraid of me?" Dean had to be sure and Dante shook his head, smiling widely.

"Not in the least." Dean said, leaning in and kissing him, fangs and all, "I like the fangs and the eyes, I really do."

"So we can do this…" He motioned, referring obviously to what they had just done, "again sometime?"

"It's called Feeding Sex, and you do it with Dorian so yeah, I'd like to it with you now, too." Dante blushed and smiled a little shyer now, "It felt terrific when you bit me, lover."

"Then I guess I'll have to do it again later, won't I?" Dean purred, pulling the man below him and working him open as well, and thrusting in, nuzzling his neck, breathing his scent and memorizing it as his mate, and did not bite, although the urge was still there. The fire blood called but he ignored it easily. There was not bloodlust or real desire to drink it; he didn't hunger for it like vampires do. He just liked the taste of blood more, like another food he could eat if he wanted to. Weird.

He made love to his husband, taking it slow and taking his time to make him feel good, showing him he appreciated his acceptance of his new fangs and what they implied. Showing he loved him and cherished him, Dante came with one of his most intense orgasms ever and Dean came with him, declaring their love for each other and each other's names pouring from their lips, both taking their time working through their orgasms that followed, savoring every bit of pleasure and love they filled them with as a result.

"I love you, Dante." Dean said and stroked his face gently, kissing him softly now. "Forever and always."

"Me, too." Dante responded, "My mate, my husband."

Gabriel swam closer to them and coughed, "Are we done or do I get a turn?" He smiled wickedly. Dean laughed and smiled, he looked at Dante and smiled, showing his fangs a little.

"Mind if another joins us?" Dean green vampire eyes motioned to Dante and Gabriel smiled nodding eagerly. Dante and Dean swam out to him and he swam to the pier, Dante swam behind him kissing his neck softly and sucking on it, his hands firmly pressing along his body, playing with his nipples and slipping lower to stroke him hard.

"Want to fuck you, Gabe, fuck you good, both of us. Then…" Dante's hand stroked harder, and bit only the back of his shoulder and down his spine, suckling and licking that sexy back, "Damn I want you so bad, baby!" Dante was already hard and desperate to take the angel now. Dean pressed to his body into the angel's front and kissed his lips, fangs brushing his throat, that chocolate smell hitting his nose. "You smell like chocolate, baby. I never knew that before. I like it! I could eat you up. Can I drink you, lover, while we fuck you?" Dean wanted to taste him, so badly it should have scared him but it just didn't. Dean's shaft slid up against his and found friction, moving into each other and both men moaning and gasping as they rubbed into each other more and more, loving the sensation of it.

"Can I?" Dean asked as his mouth opened and hovered overly that chocolate scented skin. "Please? I won't hurt you, promise." Gabriel moaned and managed a nod as Dante thrust in after working him open up as they spoke, He thrust balls deep and fucked him slow savoring his tight ass around him, biting and kissing his neck as he fucked him. Dean moaned with a new want, the want to drink from the angel now, so hard it was making him lose focus, making him harder, making him thrust harder against the other man's shaft. "Yes…bite me please!" Gabriel pleaded, brown eye lust blown and unfocussed, head back and arching already. Dean moaned loudly and sank his teeth in, blood pouring out and over his tongue to fill his throat. He closed his eyes with the pleasure of drinking again, the angel tasted of power and was sweet, like candy on his tongue, wanting more.

Dean's hands had become claw like when he had bit him without knowing it, and Gabriel knew he would have bruises but didn't care. Fuck that bite was amazing, not painful but pleasure impersonified, overwhelming pleasure. Fuck, he could get used to that bite! "Bite lower, please!" Gabriel moaned, knowing where it would feel so much better.

"Where?" Dean managed to ask, pulling away and feeling Gabriel close to cumming now, Dante pounding into him and Dean rubbing into his throbbing shaft as well.

"Thigh, by..gah, damn , that feels so good, fuck me, Dante!" His head fell back onto Dante's shoulder and Dante kissed him now while he fucked him, both now lost in both the kiss and the spiraling pleasure pulling them apart with every thrust. Dean ducked under the water, parted his legs, sucked Gabriel hard under the water, then sucked his balls, still stroking him, found the part where his thigh met his balls and sank his teeth in there, the vein throbbing for him, drink him deep and fast cumming from drinking the angel this way.

Gabriel came screaming his pleasure with curses and loud moans, from all of it: Dante's mouth and hands on his body, his shaft pounding in and out of his ass, Dean stroking him so hard it almost hurt, just this side of too hard and Dean's fangs in his thigh, drinking him deep. It all was too much and he came shouting again, Dean's lust power filling them on its own again and then they came over and over, Dean switching sides, letting him heal, sucking him off then going to the other thigh, and sinking his fangs in and drinking him deeply again, cumming with them again as well.

The three men never noticed the water tossing and turning around them, as winds whipped the waters into frenzy that matched the frenzied sex with each other, lightning and thunder rolled and flashed and the other could only watch as the three men never let up fucking each other the whole time.

Now Dean lined up and thrust into Gabriel and Dante rubbed shafts with the angel. they got carried away by their pleasure again, and no one noticed Dean glowing and giving off sparks, like lightning, so lost in each other, lust power fueling them now, allowing no thought but that of what they were doing to each other. Dean pulled back Gabriel's hair and found the spot behind his right ear and sank his fangs in, drinking him again fucking him even harder now, the blood driving him to do it, like an aphrodisiac he had taken and wanted more of. Dante sucked him hard and stroked him while rubbing into him, they all came shouting again, the wind blew harder, the thunder boomed louder, and the lightning struck Dean as he shouted out his orgasms, one after the other, unable to stop, burning up and not caring, only wanting to claim his angel again and again. He had stopped drinking a while ago and so he bit again, and drank him again, moaning at how great he tasted, so sweet, so powerful.

Soon they were spent and Gabriel kissed Dean's blood stained mouth, loving the taste of his blood in that sexy mouth, and Dante came up and kissed Gabriel and Dean softly almost purring with satisfaction. Dean wiped his mouth clean and felt the fangs go up into his gums again and smiled, kissing them softly now, fang free.

Then he was frozen in place as the storm formed funnel and centered over him, then picked him up, surrounded him and absorbed themselves into his body until they were gone and he was floating, then falling hard into the water, and they dove to get to him worried. He was pulled up to the bank and checked over. Dean opened his green eyes with their godly glow, so different than his vampiric ones. He smiled and said, "Wow, that is power!" He cuddled into Dante's shoulder purring with intense satisfaction, and almost falling asleep, overloaded with pleasure and power. "I love fucking you guys, all of you."

Both Thunder brothers bent down and Dante sat him against his chest, propping him up.

"Drink us, too? Please? A small one, we want to know how it feels." Magdi pleaded and Modi nodded.

Dean smiled tiredly and leaned up, fangs coming down. He sank them into their necks, tasting the cold and power inside them, the desire and want, and knowing the frost giants loved him totally, he owned them and they owned him. They tasted good and like they were perfectly his!

"Mine!" He growled and his vampiric eyes glowed.

The Thunder twin nodded smiling, both feeling very unfocussed and like they were more than a little drunk right now. That bite was pure lust and pleasure. They were willing to bet Sam's would be devotion and love. His power felt that way anyway, so different from Dean's but always complimenting it, making it better when they were combined.

"Yours." They said and they all nodded, laughing, the fangs receding again, leaving perfect teeth with petal like lips framing them, completing their perfection.

They headed to the cars to return to the motel to rest, they just wanted to cuddle and fall asleep cuddling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam lay in the backseat leaning into Wayne, his fangs down now and his nose at the god's throat. He didn't remember stopping the car nor did he remember how he got there. He just knew the man smelled…too good to resist.

"Your teeth, Sam." Wayne teased, touching them, both men were naked and damned if Sam hadn't managed to thrust into his ass when he had been distracted. Having a sexy god on top of you had that effect on a guy. "Fuck me, baby. Please move!" he felt desire fill him and then Sam thrust out then thrust into hard again hitting his nerve bundle. Now he was being fucked faster and he desperately wanted to feel those fangs in him. "Your fangs, drink me while you fuck me, please!"

Sam's tongue felt the teeth and found the fangs. "You're not afraid?" Sam asked a hazel eyes glowing now with vampiric power, "I might hurt you."

"Never, baby, you'd never hurt me. Just drink me, it's okay. I replenish fast, too, like you guys do." Wayne reassured him, it was true, his blood regenerated instantly so there was never a worry of draining him dry. He was always full of blood " Wayne bent his neck and Sam leaned in, smelling his neck, feeling the power. He smelled like incense, lightly wafting incense, a god smell.

Sam opened his mouth and sank those fangs in, then drank him deep while fucking the man slow, then steady then hard, stroking him in time with his thrusts . "Mine!" Sam growled, entwining finger into his hair winding it around his hand until it was tight and Wayne's head was pulled back at a painful angle, "You're mine! Who owns you? Tell me!" Sam brushed his throat with his fangs, seeking ownership before biting, to seal him as his own.

Wayne whimpered but not in pain, the pain was so pleasurable he almost came from the hair pulling alone, he felt Sam call to own him and let it claim him, let it own him body and soul. His Sammy, owned by Sam , best idea ever! "Yours, you own me!" He meant every word, selling his soul, his body, his heart, and his godhood to the god seeking to own him so completely right now.

Sam growled and sank his fangs in, sealing the god to him completely, drinking him down deep and hard, never letting up his thirsty gulps of his blood as it now poured into his mouth, cumming deep inside him, the man cumming all over him. Sam's cumming in his ass one more time, completing his claim on him, sealing him forever as his.

He climbed over the front seat and pinned Dan down, too. Nuzzling him, licking his neck, smelling him, so human, so beautiful, so loved by him, his god. His to own and to claim. "Mine!" He pinned his head back by the hair, the red head moaning now, turned on from the rough treatment, Damn , the hunter thought, this god knew how to use pain, fuck it felt good! "Own you, who owns you? You're all mine!"

Dan knew what this would mean to him but didn't care. He would be owned by Sam, it's the only thing that made sense to him right now. "Yours, I'm yours. You own me!" Sam kissed him softly and smiled, the soft Sammy smile he loved to see, they all loved to see. Then he thrust into Dan's ass and fucked him slow, then gradually harder, stroking him in time with every thrust, then leaning down and sinking his fangs into his neck, drinking him, then stopping to fuck him while kissing him hard and deep, hands grasping and groping at his body, Dan's pulling Sam more inside him and wrapping his legs around him to fuck him deeper and harder into his ass with every thrust. Then, as he was cumming with a scream and curses, Sam sank his fangs in and drank him as they both came at the same time, eyes closed and bodies arching.

Sam cleaned the blood off of them with a cloth from under the seat and included his own face and body. He pulled them into magically enlarged back seat and pulled into his sides, magically covering them with a blanket. He decided to just pop them there in the morning, he wanted to cuddle with his lovers and damned if another hunt was going to get in the way of that!

"Mine?" He asked smiling up at each of them, happy and lovingly, owning them with the same look.

"Yours." Wayne said with adoration and love filling him he had never felt before, Sam owning him.

"Yours." Dan said with adoration and love also, full of it, knowing Sam owned him completely as well.

"Master?" Wayne said unsure. What did his most loved one desire to be called?

"Sam, Sam will do, baby. Call me Sammy." Sam said feeling completely fulfilled knowing he owned these men and they loved him, they were his.

"Sammy." Wayne said reverently, and Sam nodded, kissing him in return and holding him close.

"Sammy." Dan said the same way as Wayne, and got kissed and held as well.

"We love you, Sammy, you own us completely, you know that right?" Wayne asked, listening to his most loved ones heartbeat, sighing happily.

"Yes, are you okay with that?" Sam worried, he hadn't meant to hurt them or scare them off.

"Perfectly okay, Sammy, we want you to own us. You are our most loved one. We will never love another more." Dan said and smiled, kissing his cheek before he laid his down on his chest and fell asleep, "Sammy." Dan said softly, savoring the name and loving it more than any other name in the world.

"Sammy." Wayne said as well, and loved the sound of that most perfect name. He fell asleep as well.

Sam fell asleep between them and they smiled contentedly in their sleep, loving their god even more now.

They popped into Sacramento at first light and met the hunters, looking sex tousled but not really caring if they saw it. Hell, they wanted to shout it from the rooftops themselves! The hunters only saw three tired hunters and they let them believe it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean called shortly after and Sam answered it, smiling happily, cuddling his new loved ones to him. "Hello."

"Hey, Sammy. Figure out why my mouth hurt before. You?" Dean said. Sam was happy, very happy. Why?

"Yeah, fangs, we drink blood now. Not vampiric though." Sam said, laughing as both men reached up and kissed him, and told him they loved him. They got up to shower now, letting his gaze pour along their bodies and earning a soft smile and a heated look before heading in to shower.

"What _did _you do when yours came in?" Dean just had to ask, those two had not been _that_ in love with Sam when he had last seen them.

"Owned and claimed Wayne and Dan as Loved Ones, a sacred love thing apparently. Feels nice though." He got quiet now and sighed sadly, feeling like he was still missing his other part. "I miss you terribly though, feels like I'm missing you, here in my chest, in my heart. Wish we could have done this together." Sam cried a little now, Dean's voice laying claim to him the way it always had, the way his did to Dean as well. "Love you, baby. So much."

"Miss you, too, baby. Love you, Sammy, always!" Dean asked, "Your bite must be devotion and love. It make sense, it goes with your power, love. Mine must be pleasure and lust then, to match my power."

"You never told me what you did when yours came in." Sam pointed out, really wanting to know.

"I made love to Dante and drank him deep then we fucked Gabriel and I drank him, a lot! Drove them both insane with pleasure and lust." Dean admitted, "Think the love thing you did to them is fading?" He doubted it. Sam's powers leaned more to the permanent whereas his leaned to the temporary. Suddenly he felt sad and ashamed, he wanted permanent, too.

"Doesn't look like it." Then Sam caught Dean's thought and popped to him, not caring who saw him arrive, he would not let Dean think that way, he _was_ permanent, he was _Sam'_s! "Baby, don't be sad. Just because your power is different, doesn't make it any less terrific!" He looked him deep in the eyes and smiled, "You're my permanent, baby, you're my forever!" He sighed and smiled, "I love your power. At least it doesn't enslave people, like mine does. Traps them with us."

"That's not true. Sure, your power is the one that ties them there but it's us they love not just you, so it doesn't matter if it ties them to us, as long as they love us and decide to stay." Dean reassured him and smiled, taking his hand, "Yours gets them there, and mine pleases them once they're with us. So I suppose the temporary or permanent thing doesn't really matter, right?"

Sam shook his head, "Not really, although I like yours best, they feel so damn amazing!" He smiled at Dean now, "I love you, Dean, always will." He eyed the door of the room. "Where are the others?"

"Gone." Dean said pulling him closer and letting him feel how hard he was from him just being there. "Our people are down the street in the restaurant eating. Won't be back for a while." His hand moved lower now, his fingertip pressing circles around Sam's hole, brushing along the rim, making him moan. "Gonna own your ass, Sam. Gonna own you. Mine." He pushed the finger in and Sam moaned softly, wanting more, so ready for Dean to fuck him now.

"You own me already, Dean, but fuck me anyway. I missed you fucking me lately, been too long. Please fuck me!" Sam pleaded and Dean magically lubed them up. He laid him on his back and thrust in, taking him hard and fast making him writhe beneath, begging and moaning for him to own him. Dean fucked him harder now, leaning into that sexy neck he owned too.

"Bite me when I bite you, Sammy. Please, wanna try…damn you feel good, so tight …fuck I missed this, missed fucking you!" Dean moaned and arched into him, and neither noticed the maid that had walked in on them stare at them for a minute then run out in embarrassment, leaving the door all the way open. They fucked anyway, moaning louder and louder, crying out and bodies slamming into each other echoed around the room and out the door, they fucked harder now.

Dean sank his fangs into Sam's neck and Sam's sank his into Dean's. They felt the power in those bites hit them full force and fucked hard, Dean pulling Sam's knees over his shoulders and thrust in even deeper now, their powers activating and blowing the door shut with a loud slam! They couldn't stop. Lust wrapped itself through Sam and Love took Dean over entirely, making them crave more and more of each other and their blood, it tasted like power, like love and lust so entwined you couldn't tell where on ended and the other began, full of desire and want, and most of all, of Eternity binding them with every touch and moan.

They came screaming into each other as they drank each other even deeper now as their orgasms ripped through them and they fucked hard through every one, drinking that blood that bound them ever deeper into each other, as it always had.

They went to shower together and kissed. They washed each other and gently caress each other, knowing they would have to part soon and hating that thought, trying to delay it as much as they could. "Could we meet somewhere and trade people or …maybe one person?" Sam said quietly, the others were just as capable as them of fighting the pagan gods, why couldn't they trade?

"Who'd you have in mind?" Dean asked biting his lip, Sam pulled it out and kissing it better.

"You." Sam whispered, "I can't be without you anymore, not anymore. Please?" He put his forehead to Dean's, "I don't know if it's what we just did using our powers on each other or what, but I just…I need you with me, Dean. Please?" he cried now, "I miss you so much when you're gone."

"Yeah, We'll trade. I missed you, too. I don't want to be without you anymore either." Dean smiled now, feeling the tightness in his chest loosening now, he needed to be with Sam right now, too. "So we form one group then?"

"Yes, please." Sam sighed, "Don't want go, want to stay with you." He knew he had to but it didn't make it any harder to do.

"Be with you sooner than you think. Where are you, baby?" Dean said, not wanting him to go either. He wanted to keep him by his side forever. Never leaving it again. "Never want you to leave my side again, never leave after this. We hunt together from now on, promise?" He could let him go if it was the last time he had to.

"I want a ring." Sam said, and sighed.

"A ring?" Dean asked, and Sam sighed, nodding.

"Wedding ring from you, only you. Like we did with the others." Sam said, "It's corny I know, It's just, well, I want it."

"Then you'll get it." Dean promised and Sam smiled happily, eyes on Dean's face glowing even brighter.

"Really?" Sam said softly, he was getting a ring!

"Really. I should have put a ring on you years ago but hey, better late than never, baby." Dean said kissing his sadness away. "Give us half an hour. Where is that restaurant again?" Sam grinned happily and told him, and Dean said he'd been there soon, to wait for him there.

Sam nodded and dressed, reappearing in his own room and rushing the others, then driving to the restaurant like hell hounds were chasing him. They joined the others and saved room for the ones coming, Sam keeping the seat empty beside him and watching the door with hopeful eyes. Twenty minutes later, he was rewarded to find Dean walking through it, looking as hard for Sam as he had been looking for him. Sam ran to him and Dean met him halfway, they hugged tightly and kissed deeply, putting their souls into it. Never apart again, not again. Too hard apart.

They ignored the looks and comments and sat down, Dean claiming his rightful place at Sam's side kissing his hand and using one arm to pin him to his side while Sam did the same to him. The others watched them and smiled lovingly, their gods, their lovers. Their eyes claiming those gods for themselves as well right then.

"What'll you have?" Not one looked at her with even the faintest interest. A table of gorgeous men and not one looked at anyone but the kissing men and each other, as if no one else mattered. Which it turns was true, at least for them.

"Coffee." Came the mutual smiling reply and the waitress forgot to breath as they laughed at saying it at the same time.

"Breakfast platter you have on the board." The blonde one said, with an arm around the other playing with his friend's hair, kissing his cheek, "You want one, too?" the other nodded, smiling happily.

"Us too." Said the dark-haired youth and the red head cuddling to his side, smiling contentedly but casting loving glances at the two beautiful men in the corner, both barely sparing anyone any attention but for each other.

"Us, too." Said the handsome brunette and the totally hot dark-haired man, who also cuddled together, smiling, eyes on the men in the corner as well.

"And you?" She asked and felt dizzy when two pairs of eyes hit hers, one shining green, the other glowing hazel, both smiled at her and she realized she had never seen one, let alone two more beautifully, divinely, sinful men in her whole measly existence.

They had to repeat their order three times before she got it right. "Blueberry pancakes with whipped cream, not syrup." Then the shorter green eyed one smiled sexily, "A carafe of Orange juice too, please?"

She went to get the drinks before she hyperventilated in front of them. All the other waitresses were staring at them too!

"Wow!"was the general concensus of those men at that table. The beautiful ones slid her lustful glances and she blushed. Later they left the table and caught her by the restrooms and offered her a chance to come back to their room with them. She agreed whole heartedly.

After breakfast, she took her break and went to their room. They made love to her, they fucked her, they gave her more pleasure than she had ever felt, and then she had to return to work. They walked her to the door and kissed her goodbye smiling sinfully. She walked back dazed and feeling more than a little mellow from the afterglow of such amazing sex. With beautiful strangers as well.

The others went on and on about the pretty 'queers' from that morning and she said nothing. Those men weren't queer, sure they like men and loved each other, but damn they knew how to please a woman! Definitely not queer, bi possibly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, they all got separate rooms.

Sam and Dean lounged in theirs, sated and feeding each other sweets.

"Love you, Dean." Sam said, kissing some chocolate sauce off his jaw. "Missed you, never be apart again!"

"Never apart again." Dean agreed, licking a dollop of whip cream from Sam lip. "Missed you too much, love you, Sammy."

They cuddled happily and ate their sweets while the other hunters did research, loving that they finally were together again, for forever this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The other hunters, the unmarked ones, returned to find the matching Impalas parked in front of Sam's room and knocked. Dean answered it with a grin and wearing only a towel, explaining Sam was showering and would be out soon. He asked about the case and explained he would be hunting with Sam from now when he hunted and they accepted this, the brothers had always hunted together so they were used to it. What surprised the was the casual way they acted when Sam came out and Sam touched Dean's shoulder and asked where the duffel was with the clothes, he wanted to do some laundry.

There was more than brotherly love in the light touch Sam had given Dean's shoulder and there was something in their eyes when they eyed the messed up bed and smiled, temporarily forgetting the Hunters were there.

Yeah, those Hunters had to admit there had always been something too close about them two and now they knew what but didn't care. Sure there was more there, not mentioned but known anyway; they were still the best damn Hunters in the country and that's what mattered.

Later, Gabriel secretly painted the sigil on Sam and he could give up cloaking and relax. Cloaking made their powers hurt now, it wouldn't work for them.

They finished the hunt with minimal trouble, destroyed its tree…again a tree, really? Pagan gods weren't very bright apparently, like the Hunters wouldn't see that as a pattern! Voila, one group saved the innocents, the other fought the Pagan god, and the others burned the tree.

Afterward they headed back to Olympus and found the others all back from their hunts as well, every last one of them. They all smiled when Bobby mentioned Christmas was a week away and the ones that loved the holiday explained it to the ones that didn't know about it what it was. Invitations were sent to their marked hunters and the party was planned. Dean and Artemis got the tree for them. Everyone did their own shopping, usually in large groups. The Sex gods decorated magically again and those who cooked, cooked what they wanted to cook for the dinner. Christmas music filled the house soft but definitely clearly heard.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat at the counter and looked at the wedding bands, trying to find one he liked for his Sammy.

"Can I help you, sir?" the salesman asked and he nodded, smiling that 1,000 watt smile of his and the guy had to smile back.

"Yes, I'm looking for a man's wedding band with a diamond in it. I don't see one here. I need a set, by Christmas." Dean said and pointed to one in the corner, maybe like that one, but with a small diamond in the center, right about there. He pointed to the very front there and the man tried to tell him they couldn't have it that soon for him. Dean ignored him, made a call, and waited. He heard a familiar voice eventually and smiled up at the arriving man.

"I got this, Stephen. Go help that other customer please." Stefano said leaning in to Dean and Dean kissed him softly, both men smiled now and turned back to the rings, "Hi, Dean, so you're looking for a diamond for…"

"Sam, my Sammy." Dean said smiling fondly at the name. "He wants a ring and so do I. A set if possible."

"I can do that for you myself, is this the ring you wanted one in?" he held the one Dean had been pointing at before.

"Yes, not too big a diamond though, Sam likes understated things." Dean said and Stefano never questioned how he knew that. Stefano knew they were godmates, soulmates, and husbands in their hearts. He loved that man more than he could ever love anyone. "You coming to the party Christmas?"

"Yes, I just RSVPed yesterday." He paused here and said, "I need to ask you a question, Dean."

"Yes, you can spend the night after the party, been too long since we've been with each other." Dean teased and chuckled at his friend's blushing cheeks. "No, go ahead. Just messing with you, couldn't resist, you look so sexy when you blush that way. What's up?"

"I think we need to set up a council for the vampires. A Vampire council of people you trust implicitly." Said Stefano, "To keep us in line. Vampires get treacherous if left to their own devices. You need to make sure your rules are enforced, like that Laurie and Stuart do with the wolves. It makes sense, don't you think?"

"Yes, who did you have in mind to head this council?" Dean asked following him to the workshop and they worked on the ring together for Dean and Sam.

"Dorian, for starters, and me, then a couple gods and a couple of the Immortal servants like that psychic lady and maybe Ash. Definitely one of the Pheonixes, either one will work." Stefano suggested and smiled as Dean pressed him a corner, kissing him into a wall. "I missed you, baby."

"Missed you, too, Stef." Dean said kissing his neck and nipping down his body, his hands stroking that sexy Vampiric skin. He knelt down and went to take him into his mouth, "Missed this." He sucked him now and the vampire moaned softly and Dean magically sound proofed the room and locked the door as well. Now he smiled and sucked harder, slipping two finger into him, one at a time, taking his time doing it then adding another, scissoring him open, the man moaning louder now, thank goodness he thought to sound proof the room. He turned the man around and grabbed his hips, and pulled them to him, thrusting in slowly, working himself in until the vampire was comfortable with him there and was thrusting back onto him as well, begging with his body and words for more.

"Please, baby, fuck me already. I need you to fuck…oh, Dean!" Stefano gasped and now moaned more, his body writhing more, needing more now. Demanding more and getting it. Dean took him slow then worked up to fast, going shallow then deep, and mixing it up, and stroking him as well. Both men fucked harder now, Stefano back and Dean forward, until they were close, too close to stop or slow down. "Love you inside, baby, been too long! So close, Dean, so close, cumming, baby, cumming now!"

"Oh, Stef., coming now, such a tight ass, want to…oh fuck baby! So good, lover!" Dean was almost there but then Stefano came hard, ass clenching him painfully hard and pulling Dean over the edge with him, cumming with a shout and a loud moan and with their breathes sped up, hitching and then catching, neither caring if they ever breathed again as long as they could cum this way. Dean pulled that longer lasting power into them both, called on instant lust, and felt his fangs descend. He pulled that long hair back painfully and bared that sexy throat, and sank his fangs in, drinking his lover, as he came into him, orgasms expanding with the power in his bite and in the power he had just pushed into the writhing man pressed tightly against him now.

They lost all ability to think or talk, only able to mindlessly fuck through the other orgasms until they receded, and the power returned to Dean again, and Stefano kissed his bloody mouth happily before grabbing a towel to clean them off.

They redressed with a thought from Dean and Stefano put the rings into a black velvety box for him, and waived the offer to pay for them. "A gift to my gods, I am glad to give you these, and myself." He kissed Dean softly and Dean kissed him back, holding him gently. "Love you both, you know that, right?"

Dean nodded and smiled, "We love you too, Stef. Always will."

Stefano asked hesitantly, "I can still stay after the party, with you two, for sex, right? You were serious about that?" He wanted to stay and enjoy their bed for day, if he still meant it that was.

Dean nodded again, "Yes, don't even think of leaving. We want you to stay; we hardly ever get to see you anymore as it is." Stefano nodded as well.

"Pagan gods? Other creatures getting antsy? I heard." He touched Dean's face softly, "I worried about you guys, all of you, especially Dorian."

"We're doing good. There seems to be a lull going on right now, guess they don't like Christmas much." Dean said shrugging, pocketing the box and sighing, "I have to go, baby, the party prep and all, still not done gift shopping, and well, I wish I could stay the night here with you, let Sam join us."

"I'd like that but I know you can't right now." Stefano and Dean were in the main store right now and they held hands until they hit the door, "Come early, Christmas Eve, stay a couple days then, can you do that?" Dean asked this pulling the man closer, leaning his forehead into Stefano's, eyes gazing deeply into his.

"Yes, I'd that very much, Dean." Stefano leaned so his lips touched Dean's and gave him a soft kiss, full of love. "Be there in no time, promise. Love you so much!"

"Love you, too, Stef." Dean said touching his face one last time then jumping in surprise as Sam appeared behind him, being stealthy.

"Oh, I see what's taking so long." Sam said and approached Stefano, kissing him softly as well, "Missed you, Stef. Love you, too." He looked at Dean and asked, "He's coming early, on Christmas Eve, right? You did invite him to come early like you said you would?" Dean nodded smiling and Sam went to the vampire and asked, "You coming early then, I can't wait to show you Olympus! You're going to love it."

"I'll be there tonight if you'd let me, as soon as the store closes." Stefano nodded eagerly and both their faces lit up with a happy thought.

"Wait here after you lock up, we'll pick you up after we're done shopping." Sam said grinning now, "We'll stop at the estate, get your stuff together, and then head home, with you." he kissed him deep and hard now. "So glad you will be coming with us tonight. I want to make love to you, too."

"I want to stay with you for a few days. I missed you so much lately. We've been busy, too. Tons of nests showing up, and succubuses, and incubi, too. No demons though." Stefano said grimly, "They really hate our Pantheon, by the way."

"Good, we hate them too. Wouldn't be doing our job if they liked us, would we?" Dean said arrogantly grinned, liking they were winning and the baddies knew it.

"So, catch you in here in a couple hours, right?" Sam asked and Stefano nodded, heading back into the store now, eyes bright and happy. They leaned in and took turns kissing him gently, a promise of more to come. "Love you, baby, we both do."

"I know. I love you guys, too." Stefano responded and then smiled, "See you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon." Dean agreed and they parted ways, Stefano into the store and them to the stores, Sam tugging him eagerly along and Dean laughing at his eagerness. Sam had always loved Christmas and he was going to make sure it stayed that way, starting with the box in his jacket.

Two hours later and 7 bags of gifts later, they met Stefano as he locked up the store, and they headed to the limo, and were in the air on Stefano's private jet an hour later, his second in command left in charge in his absence now.

They made love on the plane and didn't stop until it landed, and they left the plane looking decided debauched and tousled, smiling very smugly now, really pleased with themselves now. They held his hand and tugged him to the car again, the captain bringing the bags and loading them into the trunk for them and closing it.

They drove to Bobby's, letting Dante drive while they cuddled with their vampire lover in the backseat, taking turns kissing him softly, savoring his presence there between them, where he hadn't been for a while. "We missed you, baby." Sam said laying a head on the man's shoulder, Stefano's arm pinning him there, happily holding him there.

"Missed you, too." Stefano said and smiled feeling happier than he had in weeks. Stefano had no other lovers but the gods, he wanted no one else. "I haven't been with anyone since I was with you last time. I don't love nor want anyone but you two, you see." He sighed happily, "I needed this."

Sam looked upset now, Dean, too.

"You mean all this time, you haven't even…fooled around with anyone, even casually?" They felt bad now, it had been months and they had thought he had sex with others besides them. They had abandoned the man and hadn't known it. "Just us, no one else has made love to you since we last…visited?"

"No." Stefano said rushing to ease their concern, "It's okay, I was okay. I'm just not that type. I choose a mate, or two like I have with you, and I'm only with them, you see? I was fine, really. I'm in love with you guys, you knew that. I said I wanted no one but you, and I meant it. I'm yours, you see. I have been since you claimed me all those months ago, over a year ago I believe." He tried to ease they obvious self-recrimination. "You didn't know I felt that strongly about you, it's not your fault. I wasn't hurt, I know you loved me and I knew I wasn't the only one you loved, so I shared and waited. You'd get to me eventually, I'm patient that way."

"No, we should have taken you at your word and paid you more attention. We never meant to neglect you, Stef, you should have said you needed more frequent attention, we'd have given it to you. We have been asses. We're so sorry, baby, so sorry." Dean said and kissed him again, "We won't do that again. We're going to make this up to you, baby. Promise, we love you and we're sorry we left you alone so long. So it's really just us in your bed, you lovers, no one else?" He liked that, he would be jealous of anyone being with the man besides them now. No one else touched him, kissed him, made love to him but them. They'd kill anyone who tried.

"Yes, I love you with all my heart and don't want anyone but you two, ever again." He smiled happily at them, "I'm yours for forever."

"No one gets you but us, no one, from now on." Sam said jealously, he had thought the man would find other lovers as well, and now knew he would never let anyone have him but them now, they were his life mates and they would bear no other touching him that way ever again. He was theirs.

"They haven't tried. They saw you make me yours before, that part has never changed." Stefano said contentedly and smiled into Dean's shoulder, "So sleepy, baby."

Dean helped him out of the car and carried the now almost sleeping vampire inside, gently cuddling him and laying him down by where they liked to lay so he could lay by them later when they joined him. They both kissed the vampire softly, whispered loving words and tucked him in for the night, so exhausted from the trip and lovemaking, so satisfied and happy now. They wouldn't neglect that wonderful man again.

They headed down and unpacked the trunk, bringing in the gifts to put under the third tree, the others were piled too high to hold anymore. They spent the night wrapping them themselves, shooing the others out and were surprised to see God sitting cross-legged in front of them eventually, reaching for the tape, looking young and human, barely glowing at all.

"I was waiting for you to return." God said and they shrugged.

"Sorry, we were distracted." Dean admitted, but both gods blushed furiously, God chuckled.

"I noticed." He said and smiled. "I love this holiday, you know? The children are so happy and the mortals are so full of good feelings this time of year."

"We like that part, too." Sam admitted and Dean nudged him, smiling and nodding too. "Is something wrong, Dad? Can we call you Dad? In private?"

"Yes, I'd like that. Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to see if you wouldn't mind if I spent Christmas with you, as your father. I know it's new and you have other guests and concerns but I find myself wishing to have a relationship of sorts with you, even a tenuous one would be nice. I would like to spend time with you more, both of you, my sons." God admitted and they did the most amazing thing. They leaned over to him and hugged him, kissing his cheeks, crying. They felt him hug them back and then parted when he released them as well.

"We'd like that a lot." Dean said eagerly, and added, "We love you, too."

"So I hear I have a throne here, can we go see it?" God asked and they hurried to put the gifts under the tree then tugged him along to the throne room, where he went approached his throne and marveled at it. "They did this for me? They willingly serve me, too?"

"Yes, we do." All the gods came out and shrugged nervously, Egyptian, Norse, and Greek all there. "We felt you arrive and figured we should meet. We are all that are left of the major gods in this part of the world. We're afraid of you but we love your sons dearly and are willing to serve them, and that means we serve you in a way, so we added the throne…so you would have place to sit if you decided to visit us, or attend a meeting of the gods when we have one. We wanted you to feel welcome, Olympus is yours in a way too." Artemis explained and God smiled, such a beautiful smile!

"I know. I created it long before you gods came into being, just for you. You see, I knew you would come along and would need a home and that home would someday belong to my sons, and so would you. I watched over you, each one of you, kept you alive so you could join them when the time was right, and I knew you would give it to them someday and I kept them alive long enough to claim you and their home as well, all these Millenia, waiting for this day." He sat in his throne and they all took theirs, Bobby and the others hearing the silent call to order and sitting as well. "I think now would be a good time for that meeting of the gods, don't you?"

They all nodded and they talked, discussed the Pagan god issues, the supernatural increase of population, and what they had planned to help protect the human and Hunters better. He said they were doing good but had to keep at it. Evil was growing and they would have to keep fighting it, even harder. He gave them all new powers to fight it better except for his sons, who already had enough power, the others just needed more. The angels stood beside them on the throne platform in full angel armor and swords drawn in respect, glowing softly and their wings partially unfolded, one between each throne there. They looked very somber and holy right then.

Soon they had discussed and worked out the issues to all their satisfactions. He smiled benevolently and admitted, "I like you all, love you even. You are good for this world and for my sons." They smiled in relief, "Don't be afraid, I would never harm you, I will help you from now on, all of you."

They all went to bow and he looked at them in annoyance, "You finish those bows, I will punt you across Olympus like a football." They all stood up quickly and apologized. He smiled kindly to take the sting from his words, "I get bowed to enough, I don't need you to bow too. You are my chosen, my holy generals and warriors I have chosen to help my sons protect the Earth, my greatest creation, the humans themselves. You have no need to bow but pay respect is good. You are all blessed creatures now, not pagan, not heathen, you are mine."

"Thank you, Lord." They all said and stood, awaiting orders. The meeting was still on.

"This meeting of the gods is dismissed, feel free to leave. I myself am wanting to decorate Olympus for Christmas right now, so excuse me." God left and they scattered, going back to what they were doing before, feeling better and little less nervous about God now.

God added different colors to the clouds and hung golden garland around it, decorating the throne room and the others rooms with holly and mistletoe as well. He put Christmas trees in different areas, one in each room and in the barracks for the others, complete with wrapped gifts from him under each one. He lined the Golden Gates with golden garland and clear lights, adding clear lights all around Olympus as well.

When he was done, they all smiled. They had never seen Olympus look so…Christmasy before, so bright and colorful, they liked it! He headed into the house tugging Bobby along, smiling sexily at his mate who blushed and sighed happily. The gods headed into the house and the others followed, some returning to their barracks and some just sitting on a cloud and spending time together, eating ambrosia and laughing together, feeling safer and lighter now that they knew God was no threat to them. They wanted to serve him, serve his sons.

The boys cuddled into each other and Dean bit his lip, Sam pulling it out again, kissing him.

"What is it?" Sam asked, Dean was thinking too hard again, he always bit his lip when he did that. Sam had to know why.

"I was going to wait for Christmas but I can't." He reached under his pillow and pulled out the box. He opened it and held it out to Sam, "I want you to have this now, baby. I love you, Sammy."

Sam's eyes teared up and he took the box, sitting it between them, removing Dean's ring and reached for his lover's hand, and slipped the ring onto it, wedging it right above his other wedding bands, magically welding them together instantly, joining the rings forever.

Dean reached down and got out Sam's, taking his hand, and slipping it over his long finger and welding it to Sam's wedding band also.

He tossed the box behind the bed and moved closer to Sam, and asked, "You like it?" His eyes were bright and Sam nodded, responding, "I love it!" Sam looked at Dean now and sighed, "Love you so much, Dean. Having you is the best gift ever. I don't really need anything but you, you know that right?"

"Oh, so I should take the others back and get my money back, damn, what a shame…I had some great gifts for you, too." Dean fake sighed and pretended to try to get up, Sam laughed loudly and pulled him back down, pinning him to the bed.

"No, you don't. I never said I didn't want the gifts! I just said you were my greatest gift." Sam said laughing then felt desire hit them, their bodies hardening for each other and he moaned, rubbing down against his lover's groin, making him moan, too. He leaned in and whispered into the man's sexy ear, "Fuck me, baby. I want you inside me."

Dean growled and flipped them so Sam was on his back and leveraged his legs so they were lined up, He lubed them up magically and Sam opened willingly for him to thrust in, so ready for him, so tight once he was there again. Dean fucked his lover slow then fast, Sam's hands bending the golden piping of their bed's head board and arching gloriously, muscles rolling into each other, flexing under his skin so beautifully Dean's breathe caught at the sight, eyes mesmerized by the beauty of Sam, so divine and perfect. "So beautiful like that, Sammy, my Angel, my love, so perfect, so mine…" He moaned and arched now as well, getting closer as Sam tightened around him now, Dean's hand grabbing his lover and stroking him now to match the faster and deeper thrusts.

"Beautiful, too, baby! You are!" Sam's glowing eyes met his and they came together, multiple orgasms filling them, pouring from them as their love filled their hearts once again, golden bands sparkling and winking in the light, their souls connecting and completing them, the way it always did. They cried out their love and pleasure, not even bothering with the sound proofing or barriers, the powers flowing around them, from them, through the house and all of Olympus, filling them as well, leaving them writhing and cumming in puddles wherever they fell or now lay, cumming with them, the gods orgasms becoming their own and they came repeatedly as well, bodies arching and heads going back, reducing them to boneless piles as it pulled back to its masters, and the Sex gods soon lay sleeping against each other, smiling happily and clinging tightly to each other.

Bobby and God lay there, shaking and boneless. They had been in the middle of their own multiple orgasms when the other gods' orgasms had hit them, they had arched and writhed through every one, theirs and the gods's, and had seen nothing but white light behind their eyelids the whole time, not breathing at all, cumming and the endless pleasure and the love flowing through them being all that mattered in that moment.

God cuddled Bobby to him and they lay there, Bobby sleeping peacefully in his arms. The other gods and servants headed upstairs, Artemis and Hef included, and joined the sleeping Sex gods and found the bed magically fitting them all now. They all kissed their gods goodnight and got comfortable, cuddling into each other now, and slept too.

Life on Olympus was good and would stay that way if they had any say in it. Which they most definitely did.

Evil shivered and ran, hiding from the goodness shining there.

Evil was afraid, it was losing and, from what it had just witnessed, that would not change.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	56. Vampire Council

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: Christmas Eve has come to Olympus and suddenly they are faced with dilemmas they had never foreseen coming. Needless to say, Olympus gains more denizens and Bobby might need a bigger house, no, make that a bigger yard, to fit them all.

Surely lots of sex will follow all this electrifying activity?

Yep, you can count on that!

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Members of Council: **

god's servants/gods themselves: Ash and Missouri, Clara

gods: Bacchus, Artemis, and Kali

Vampires: Dorian and Stefano

**Protectors and Enforcers:**

Magdi and Modi

Wolves from pack

Both Pheonixes, Clara and Dante

Karis and Varis

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Son of a bitch! I'm going to kill them, whoever they are, they are dead!" Dean screamed, the storm responded to his rage and matched it. Thankfully contained in a barrier over the yard, of course. "I'm going to find them and electrify their asses!"

"Now Dean…" Sam tried to reason but Dean wasn't listening.

"That's four, Sam, four! Four hunters, dead, no help, no aid like they were told to give them!" Dean growled and his thunder rumbled even louder. "Then there's the Karis situation, he's tried to kill Stefano three times now! Stefano won't let us help and the little bastard is still doing it! I would bet the Impala's last hubcap, which I love, that he's behind it!"

"You don't know that." Sam reasoned, pissed but trying to calm Dean down. Dean was wrecking Olympus, thank goodness the barracks floated. The forge's roof had blown off hours ago.

"Yes, I do!" Dean screamed in rage again and lightning struck a pile of cars, making them burn and melt instantly. All the other gods just stood on the porch and tried to stay out of the way of their very pissed Thundery Head Sex god who was definitely not listening, even to Sam. "Yes, I fucking do! He's tried to get into every last Kiss of ours and then attacked them! He attacked the Master Vampire of the Kisses! All of a sudden, Hunters are being killed in nests that were supposed to be being cleaned out and several vampires of ours are dead, too? Fuck yeah, I'm right! I'm going to squeeze his little rat bastard head until it pops like my least favorite pimple!"

"What the hell are you doing to my yard, son? That's third pile of melted scrap I got now." Bobby growled, not in least afraid of standing up to his son, he knew Dean wouldn't hurt him, he just had to calm him down or that storm was going to get worse, and crap was shaking apart from the thunder as it was. "This isn't helping!" He cringed as another car pile fell over, narrowly missing the parked cars, the Impala transformed to help keep the cars from crushing the cars below them, tossing them away easily.

"Find me Karis! Then it will!" Dean growled and the thunder echoed him. He turned dark green eyes to the others, "That's an order! Find him!" The Valkyries ran to the stables to get their horses, they would find this vamp for him. Their horses were now motorcycles and they revved out of the yard to search.

"Dean! Baby! Listen to me, we'll find him." Bobby reasoned, trying to soothe Dean's rage. Dean stayed still in his hands but also growled in fury. Then he had a thought, "We need to interrogate someone, someone who could tell us what he's up to."

"Yeah, I like the sound of that!" Dean said coldly, still furious but listening. Torturing the crap out someone sounded appealing right about now!

"I said interrogate, not torture." Bobby said unhappily, and they still needed to speak to Stefano! Two days to Christmas and this had to happen!

"That's four Hunters, Bobby, Four! Dead. Now two more, One in a coma, one turned, so yeah, not happy!" Dean called, "Dorian! Did you get to the turned one?"

"Yeah, he's human again. Turned him back already, he is in the hospital with minor injuries and blood loss but should be fine. His partner is in a coma, Michael and Castiel are healing him as best they can right now." Dorian said nodding unhappily, dreading the next question.

"Was it Karis?" Dean said softly, not calm but ready to kill, deadly quiet. This was not an improvement!

"Yes, the Hunter described him and said they went in and were confronted with 20 vamps, there shouldn't even have been two there, that nest was supposed to be wiped out!" Dorian seethed now too. "And he tried to attack Stefano again, ran off like a bitch after!"

"Fuck! All of you, find him! I mean it, go find Him!" Most popped away instantly obeying his order, Bobby and the others tried to calm down the Storm god.

"We could just ask his brother." Dorian suggested, "He's the one that kept the Hunters' safe and got them out, him and the rest of his group. Karis refused to help, said he wanted to see if the Hunters were as good as he heard."

Dean spun on his heels and looked at her, "Finally! Get him and ask then. I want answers and I need them now!"

"Son, you know destroying our home won't fix this, so why don't you try to calm down?" Bobby was furious, too. He just hid it better. Four Hunters dead , two hurt, this was not good.

"I'm okay, just hurts is all. The Dead Man's blood hurts." Stefano came out and sat by Ellen, who checked his bandages, "I shouldn't have popped back again to check on the others alone; I was just worried. Then he was there and he stabbed me, then Ellen showed up and the bastard ran off before I could snag him. Eleanor is okay though, wounded too, but okay, I'm thinking of bringing the Kiss here for safety reasons if this keeps up."

Sam considered this and conferred with Dean several minutes and whipped up several more barracks close to the house. "I'll go get them, bring them here." Dean looked worried now and Sam kissed him softly, "I'll be okay, just bringing them here until the bastard is done trying to kill them."

"Gonna fry him like bacon if he hurts you, baby. No one hurts my Sammy, no one!" Dean didn't want him to go. He could tell Sam was going to go anyway.

"Be back soon, don't worry." Sam said with Dorian at his side, and they popped out to the Kiss.

Dean now looked worried and pissed, but a little less pissed now. He really did feel better knowing the others would be here so the rat bastard couldn't attack them anymore. The jerk was fixated on Stefano's Kiss because it was special. Their joining with Stefano had made the ones they had slept with into uber vamps, able to withstand sunlight, were stronger and healed faster, their powers were stronger as well, and their skin looked more human, they passed for human now, most of them, Stefano included. The gods loved that Kiss over all the others and every other Kiss knew it, too!

He really tried to calm down before Sam got back but couldn't completely do it. He was worried now, and yet he felt bad, too. "Sorry Bobby, I didn't mean to destroy the yard, I'll fix it." With a wave of his hand, it was fine again and Bobby smiled in relief, letting the Impala angel, now small and human sized, come over and hold her charge, kissing him softly, reassuring him they were okay.

"It's okay, Dean, I wasn't hurt. The other cars are okay, too." She smiled at her metallic twin, the other Impala. Those gods would drive nothing but black Impalas, bless their hearts. She liked the 'Cuda too, it looked hot! Too bad it was just a car and not alive like her, she thought it would be a really hot angel, too! "You know, if you really loved me, you'd make that 'Cuda alive like me, the things I could do to him! Hmmmm, that is one _sexy_ car of a man."

"I'll try, just let me ask Dad how to do that." Dean agreed and she smiled.

Dean actually calmed down when she did this. He really must love that car for her to be able to do this for him, calm him down.

"Find his brother, I will try talking to him _then _interrogate him." Dean said, "Find him for me." Balthazar nodded and popped away, Gabriel following.

God stepped out onto the porch, just arriving.

"Hmmm, vamp troubles." He knew what had happened already, he'd seen his son's temper get the best of him…again, and was glad to see him calmed down. He approached the Impala angel.

"So you are the one that took care of them all their lives. It is nice to finally meet you." God said and held out a hand, she took it shyly and shook it. Power passed from him to her and she glowed then was fine again. "A reward for your faithful service, Impala." He also sent power and Grace into the 'Cuda which now glowed also but gradually dimmed.

"What? What did you do?" she said, confused. She felt different, real even. "I feel different. What did you do to that car?"

"Dad, what did you do?" Dean asked worried again, "What reward?"

"I made your Impala real, an actual angel who is also your car, with complete angel powers and a body she don't have to worry about the magic taking away eventually, did the same with Dante's car, he's an angel like her now, too. She is full of Grace now and should have wings, she is one of my archangels now. She will better protect you this way. She only had a little of Michael's before but now she has just as much as the others possess. They both will be useful angels to have around, trust me!" God explained and she hugged Dean happily.

"I'm real! Not just a car but a real angel like the others, thank you, God!" she hugged him too now and went over to the 'Cuda, speaking to him then went back to her parking space and was a car again but both cars now gave off a faint Heavenly light now of their own.

Balthazar came back with a vamp that resembled Karis and some other vamps with him.

"I am Varis, Karis's twin. Please, we helped the Hunters! It was Karis who refused to! We were not with him when the other hunters were killed. We were told we were not needed, so sorry!" Varis pleaded terrified at the furious expression on Dean's face again.

"Why did your group go after my Kisses anyway?" Dean asked and the terrified vamp went to one knee, paying penance.

"We wanted to join them, but he didn't, not really. I didn't know his true intentions until he attacked your vampire Mate. We smelled you guys on him and he attacked before we could ask to join them. We left him after that." Varis explained, in pain, the lack of mark killing him already, the others too.

Then two things happened, the vamps fell to ground moaning and Sam showed up with Dorian and the rest of the Kiss.

"Mark them, Sam, mark them now, before it kills them!" Dean said lunging to Varis's side and Sam joining him, using hands to mark him, hurrying to do the same for the others. They helped them up now and the new additions seemed much better than they were. "You okay, Varis?"

"Yeah, what happened?" He was confused, one minute he's in agony explaining himself and the next he's dying. What protections were there on this place? What was this place?

"It is set up to only allow those with our marks to enter it. It kills all others." Sam explained, "This is Olympus, home of the American Pantheon, our Pantheon. I am Sam Winchester, Sex god. That is my god Mate, Dean Winchester, Sex god, as well."

"So this mark, it means you own us or something?" Varis said and the Sex gods nodded.

"It means you're ours, yes. We're fairly easy to work with, just save innocents and protect the Hunters; it is all we really ask. Well, obedience and listening to us, is required too but you already knew that." Dean explained, the storm was gone now and Gena removed her barrier from the yard, sighing in relief.

The others returned now and looked upset.

"We can't find Karis, Dean. He isn't anywhere on Earth, we looked." Artemis said, leaning to pet her Hunter dogs that ran around her legs.

More returned with the same news.

"He mentioned the Pagan gods before, said you were being unfair to them. He could have went to them, Dean." Varis recalled, "I just thought he was speaking out of his ass again. He does that when he's mad." Varis felt sad now for his brother, "He has to die now, doesn't he?" He teared up now. Sam reached for him but Varis just looked at them.

"Yes, he does." Sam said softly, the vamp had done wrong, he had to be stopped. "I know…" Varis didn't let him finish and held up a hand, sniffling.

"He's my brother. I know he's gone evil, I know that! I know death is the only way to stop him." Varis shook his head and cried, "Doesn't mean I have to like it or watch it, I won't watch you kill my brother, Dean, I know he has to die, I knew that when he let the Hunters die and almost let the others die as well. I just can't…be there when you do it." Varis got quiet and shook off Dorian's hand on his shoulder, "I still love him, he's still my brother, evil or not."

He walked to the gate to leave, the others following. Sam spoke up, "You don't have to leave. You're a part of our Kiss now, well, Stefano's. Go to the barracks if you need to. Don't leave, it's not safe."

Varis and the others headed to a barracks instead now and went in, Varis crying, mourning his brother already. Dean sighed sadly and went to speak with him, he owed the guy that much. He loved his own brother, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I speak with him alone, please?" Dean asked quietly and the others left. Varis cried into his hands and didn't look up.

"I'm sorry, Varis." Dean said sitting down beside him, not touching him. Varis didn't want him to.

"I can't bear the thought of you killing him, even though he has to die." Varis said hoarsely and got quiet.

"There's no other choice here." Dean repeated and the vamp nodded.

He stood and went to leave the vamp alone now, feeling bad for him and what had to be done.

"I'll kill him." Varis whispered, "I will kill him, I can bear that. It's the only way to stop him. So…I'll kill him instead."

Dean's heart broke for him; he had almost had to do the same for Sam when they had been human.

"If it helps, I know exactly how you feel, Varis. I almost had to kill Sam when we were human." Dean said going to sit by him again.

"Sam, your god Mate?" Varis hadn't known that they had been brothers when they were human or that they had ever been human at all.

"Yes, we were brothers, like you two." Dean said, and explained the demon blood and Azazel and their father's promise he made Dean promise. The promise to kill Sam if he went dark-side.

"Did you…Did you ever get close to having to?" Varis asked. It did match what he and Karis were going through right now.

"No, every time he got close to it, he managed to come back before going there or I was able to stop him from going that way." Dean said and Varis nodded sadly.

"I tried, Dean, I really tried. He just got so consumed with jealousy and anger at being rejected by them time and time again, and he's always hated Hunters, so he just stopped listening and shut me out." Varis said, "He put up a wall and I haven't been able to reach him since."

Varis sighed and mumbled, "Would you have killed him, if he had…how did you put it? Went darkside?"

Dean thought about it and shook his head, "No, I couldn't have, not without a surety that I would follow him right after. If I had, I would have killed myself afterward, because life without Sam isn't life, it's my living Hell. I've been to Hell enough to know I never want to go back." Dean thought about it some more, "Don't know for sure, depends on how dark-side he went, I suppose. If he went far enough, then yeah, I probably would have had to."

"Like Karis has?" Varis asked, Dean was right, it was bad to lose your brother but to let him murder and hurt others that way and not try to stop him, it would have made Varis as bad as his brother.

"Yes, like that." Dean admitted and took the man's hand, offering comfort. The vamp sighed unhappily.

"I'll do it. I'll kill him." Varis said softly and lay down, letting go of Dean and turning away from him, silent as the dead.

"I'm sorry, Varis, I wish…" Dean reflected on the line 'If wishes were horses, everyone would have one' but added 'until that horse tried to trample the crap out of you with its hooves, then you never wanted one again.' "I wish it didn't have to be this way, I wish…" 'Wishes…' "he hadn't gone this far."

"I know, me, too." Varis said, "Can you leave now? It's just that I'm tired and well, I need to be alone right now."

"Okay, but feel free to come to me if you need to talk, I'm always there to listen." Dean said heading out the door now.

"Thanks." Varis said softly and then slept and tried to pretend he didn't have to kill his brother someday soon. Sure it was lame and but he couldn't bear the truth right now, so he settled for the lie. It made the pain better, not gone, but bearable.

Dean went to sit on the porch and Sam sat beside him. They sat in silence for the longest time and the others joined them offering silent comfort as well.

"Would you have done it to me, killed me, if I had went dark-side? Be honest, Dean. If I had went as dark as Karis, would you have done it?" Sam asked and flinched at the answer.

"Yes." Dean admitted but added, "but I would have killed myself afterward. I couldn't bear living without you. It just wouldn't have worked for me." Sam pulled Dean in and held him, Dean soaked in the love and comfort Sam gave him, holding him tightly too. "It would have hurt and would have killed me inside, but I would have had to do it. Damn my soul to Hell, but I would have done it!" Dean said softly, "You said be honest, Sammy , and I was. You're my world, my Everything, and damn it, Sam, I love you." He sighed, "There's an old saying, 'You always kill that which you love the most.' and it's true."

"And sometimes you save it too." Sam amended the saying and Dean's thought, "Sometimes you save it, you saved me, so that's good, right?" He pulled Dean's face up to look at him, Dean's eyes so full of sadness and regret now. He smiled softly now and kissed Sam softly.

"Yeah, I saved you." Dean touched his face tenderly now, "By saving you, I saved myself. Couldn't be in a world without you in it, Sammy. Still can't."

"Never have to." Sam agreed touching his as well, their foreheads touching now, leaning against each other. "But Karis can't be saved, you know that, don't you, Dean?"

"Yes. Wish it wasn't true but yeah, I know it's true." Dean said. "I wish he didn't have to do it though." Varis, Dean was referring to Varis now. "No one should have to kill their brother or any loved one, it's just wrong!"

"I know, baby, I know." Sam said kissing him gently now, wiping his tears away. There was nothing else to say and nothing they could say would change that. The others took turns touching and offering comfort to Dean and he eventually felt better. He could feel their love and then he had an idea.

He went to Varis and held him, too, the others following. They just offered comfort and Dean cuddled up to him, kissing his cheek and holding him, offering kind words and gentle touches.

Varis fought it at first but then gave in, and found that their kind gestures really did make him feel better. He fell asleep in Dean's arms, clutching him tightly, and stopped crying finally. He wished his brother could have known how good and right these gods were; he was sure Karis would never have done what he had. If only Karis had given them a chance to show him this, he would never have gone evil.

Varis liked it here, it felt like home.

"Can I stay here?" Varis whispered, tears in his eyes. It felt good here, it felt…homey.

"Yes, we'd like that." Sam said and smiled. He looked at Stefano. "We want your Kiss and you to stay too. This can be your Home, here with us, baby. If you want it to be."

"I want to stay, more than anything, I want to stay." Stefano said nodding.

"Then stay forever, baby, the entire kiss. Stay." Sam repeated and Stefano nodded happily.

"We'll stay then. Olympus will be our home now. My place will be with you in your bed, right?" Stefano pleaded, never leaving his lovers again, he like that part best. Never being hundreds of miles away from them anymore, sleeping with them every night, making love or fucking with them every night! Yeah, he wanted that with all his desperate heart.

"Yes, baby, in our bed, with us, for all eternity. Move into our bedroom, okay?" Dean asked and Stefano nodded happily.

"Yes!" He said smiling, "It's all I ever wanted!" Both boys eyed him smiling too.

"Ours, here with us. For all time." They agreed.

Dean smoothed a nightmare from Varis's brow, kissing it away, soothing him in his sleep. Sam reflected that Dean was good at that part, always had been. They all left now, except for Sam, who kissed Dean gently and placed a kiss on Varis's forehead as well, smoothing fingertips over the skin, feeling his inner turmoil raging as he slept.

"I'll be with the girls if you need me, Dean, call if you need me." Sam said getting up and leaving too.

"I will." Dean promised and watched the troubled vamp sleep, looking troubled himself.

Sam left them alone and headed to get the babies.

The members of Stefano's Kiss hugged him as he headed in the door thanking him for letting them live here now. They liked it here too. Sam smiled and welcomed them, grabbing Gabriel and Michael to help bring the babies down.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls were toddlers now, trying to walk already and almost speaking but not quite there yet. 'Daddy' and each other's names were all they said so far. Oh, they had said 'Love' yesterday. Their eyes were the same but were being to shimmer a little now, some power showing there. They levitated themselves a lot and liked flying around with their 'Angels' as they called the angels and sat on God's lap a lot, almost able to say Grandpa but not there yet. 'Pa' was as far as they had gotten so far.

Mati was holding onto the wooden railing trying to pull herself up, the others were sitting on God's lap now. She was soon up and standing, wobbly but standing. Sam yelled for Dean who came running, Bobby and Ellen came too. Mati grinned proudly and held on with one hand, waving and blowing kisses. Everyone melted into puddles at the sight of her. Denae soon stood as well, looking determined not be out done by her sister, God helping her to sit by the railing first, watching her closely. Samae was content to be held by God who let her stay where she was.

They all knew Samae was capable of doing it, she just didn't want to. She was stubborn that way. You really couldn't make Samae do anything she didn't want to, you could try but , nah, she did it when she was ready and not a moment sooner. So like Sammy, like her father/mother. It was her most endearing quality really. 'Daddies!' Mati used the railing to make her way to them, shuffling sideways, walking now! Denae followed her, eyes uncertain, Mati reaching to her, helping her walk to them, too. Both walking to them, obstinate looks on their faces as they did it themselves, like they had to or not at all. Soon they were there, standing on their own, falling a couple of times, not crying but getting up eventually, walking hesitant step at a time to their fathers, who took them in their arms crying happily, Samae slid off God's lap, held onto the chair a second, got her balance, walking along holding onto its edge then hesitantly walked to them also, not falling once. Sam picked her up proudly too.

"Show off." He whispered into her ear, the shit had been practicing! The little cheat! Samae grinned and nodded, she had been practicing. She just didn't want to walk if the others couldn't do it either. It didn't seem fair somehow to have something or be able to do something if they couldn't have it or do it too.

"Love Daddy Sam. Love Daddy Dean." Samae said, leaning into them, small hands on their faces, kissing them softly. The other two repeated this as well, kissing them, too.

"We love you girls, too. So proud of you!" The gods said and the girls smiled happily at them then reached behind them. They turned to see Ellen and Bobby approaching, pride and love shining in their eyes as well, reaching for them, too.

"Love you Mommy Ellen. Daddy Bobby." Mati said and the others nodded, the couple taking their children and hugging them, too.

"Love you girls. So proud of you girls, too!" Ellen said, Jo and Ash, and the others coming too. The girls hugged them a little too, giving kisses, talking as much as they could.

Samae wiggled out of their arms and they let her down. She headed to the barracks where Varis was sleeping. They followed curious, she seemed to know what she was doing…strange. She walked up the stairs, holding the banister for support. The other two wanted down too, so the adults let them down. They soon followed her up the same way. They all three walked quicker now and entered the building, their parents and the others watching.

Samae went up to where the crying vamp lay and pulled herself up and helped the others up, too. He rolled over in surprise as Samae soft kiss touched his cheek, her small hand brushing his hair from his face first. He looked up at them in awe. "Huntresses? Is that you?" He asked hoarsely, they were so pretty and small, so perfect.

"Pain, you…" Samae sucked her lip, like Sam did when he thought hard. "You're in pain?" This seemed to upset her. He nodded and hung his head, trying to hide it. Denae was on his other side, pulling his hair making him look at them, looking sad, too. Mati sat by Samae now. Samae touched his mark by his ear. "Ours. No ours in pain, ever."

He looked them sadly, unsure if they understood what he was going through.

"Under…" Denae paused, biting her lip, like Dean, thinking hard. "Understand why you're in pain."

They all three nodded, tapping their heads, "We know all." Mati said smiling, "Can't hide thoughts from us."

He sighed, unsure of what to say now or why they were here, in too much pain to press the issue, his pain eating him alive right now.

"Make you feel better, Varis." Samae said, speaking more fluently now, the words seeming to flow smoother. "Ease your pain, you're our warrior, we fix you."

"How?" He asked, it didn't feel fixable, it just hurt more.

"Like this." Samae put a hand on his heart, eyes glowing. Denae took his hand and her eyes glowed as well. Mati went to his head and put a hand on his forehead, her eyes glowing as well. Then they stopped glowing and still touched him though. The vamp looked better, not hurting as much now, but still hurting a little.

"What did you do?" He asked, sitting up now, they sat in his lap now, gazing somberly up at him.

"Fixed you, we eased your pain." Samae explained, "No more crying, okay?"

Her sisters nodded at him to indicate that went for them, too.

"Okay, no more crying." Varis wiped his eyes and smiled at the girls. "I do feel better, stronger now. Still hurts though but not as much."

"Heart pain." Samae said sadly, "Can't fix that, sorry. Only you can do that."

"I know." Varis said hugging her and the others, they hugged him back. They tugged him off the bed and let him help them down the stairs, tugging him into the clouds in the yard.

"Play with us?" Samae asked, giving him a much cuter and more irresistible version of Sammy eyes than his brother ever could have managed. Damn, that was a powerful look! It was felt more like a power than a look actually, really. He felt bad for anyone she gave them too; they would be helpless to say no!

"Okay, what do you want to play?" Varis said and smiled finally, they had made him smile, their sole purpose achieved. They played tag now, Varis smiling and laughing with them, enjoying himself.

They sat on the step and watched them play.

"Walking and talking." Dean said and smiled proudly, "Boy, they're starting younger than humans do."

"They will progress faster than humans, son. They're gods, of course, it's to be expected." God explained, proud of his granddaughters and the way they had helped the man.

"So that is their power, to help warriors and hunters?" Dean asked and God nodded.

"Samae will be Heart, she'll deal with matters of the heart, feelings, emotions. Denae will be the Physical, giving strength and healing their bodies. Mati will be the Mind, she will deal with the thoughts and such, strengthen their minds and spirits, heal them if necessary, like they did for that vampire." God said smiling softly, "When their gifts combine, they can heal any pain, any wound, even bring them back from death, but they can't heal Heart pain or soul pain, only the person can fix that, they can ease it though."

"Will he be okay?" Dean asked worried, the vamp had a hard choice to make, one he knew from personal experience and would never wish on his worst enemy.

"Eventually, with their help and yours." God said nodding unhappily, "It will get worse before it gets better though."

"Always does." Sam said bitterly. Life kicks you in the jewels before it kisses them better, such was their experience.

They sat in silence now and watched them play, the dogs joining in. Stefano sat by Dean, leaning into his back, wrapping arms around his waist. Dan and Wayne went by Sam, getting close leaning in and hugging him. God held Bobby with one arm and Ellen with the other by their waists. The others watched and smiled too.

"How soon until they are full grown, Dad?" Sam asked sadly, this meant something, he could tell, something they need to know.

"Ten years." God said eyes on the kids. "In ten years they will be grown up and have their full powers. They take their thrones then and not a moment sooner. Don't let them, make sure they know this. No taking the thrones early or it will end badly."

"How bad?" they looked at him now worried, how bad?

"Death." God admitted, "They take them too soon, the thrones will kill them instantly." He sighed sadly. He didn't want them to die so they had to _not_ take the thrones too early!

Later that day, they took the girls to the throne room and explained what God had said. They looked upset, but not scared.

"So, no throne sitting until ten years is up?" Mati asked and they nodded.

"We die if we take them early?" Denae asked, and she had wanted to sit in hers, too!

"Yes." God agreed.

"Okay, no thrones for ten years." Samae said in resignation and they all nodded in agreement.

"Still not fair!" Denae said and Dean picked her up chuckling, kissing her.

"Sometimes life isn't fair, baby girl, sometimes it just beats the crap out you." Dean said and she laughed, saying with conviction, surprising them all, "Then I'll just have to get up and then beat the crap out of it back."

"You do that, baby." Dean said proudly, so like him! "You fight that fight, never give up."

"Never!" Denae said nodding and the others said it as well. They would never stop fighting, never give up. "Like Family didn't!"

"Yeah, like we didn't! You always have us." Sam said and the girls smiled, reaching for him, he managed to kneel so they could reach him, they kissed him and hugged him.

"You have us, too." Samae said, climbing into his arms, tummy rumbling. "Lunch?"

"Lunch." Sam agreed, the kids trailing behind him happily. Dean and the others followed. Dean watched Sam's bare ass move and smiled. He never got tired of Sam's ass; it was one of Dean's favorite things in life, next to his lips, his body, but most of all his soul and heart, well, maybe those sexy eyes of his and that hair. Hell, he loved everything about that man!

"Daddy Dean is looking at your ass, Daddy Sam." Samae chuckled, "He's thinking of sex with you." Sam smiled and leered back at Dean.

"I sure hope so." Sam teased, "I'd hate be the only one thinking of Sex with him."

The others laughed as Dean was up even with him now, picking up Denae and Mati, holding them as well. He sent a small jolt to Sam's ass and he jumped, laughing in surprise. "Cheater." Sam said, sending a jolt at Dean's, who also jumped. Then they kept doing it to each other as they cooked lunch, pranking each other with it when the others least expected it.

Soon all the others, but Varis, were complaining about feeling unloved to which their gods said they couldn't have that and did it to them as well. They laughed and teased through lunch, showing the kids how to use the baby silverware and eat for themselves, which translated to most of it ending up on the floor but some got eaten, the bowl magically refilling until they had enough. Then the kids were tired so they were laid down for a nap, and the others let them be.

"Our girls are growing up." Sam said happy but somewhat sad too. He wanted them to grow up but it still meant they wouldn't be their babies anymore; the others understood this and felt the same.

"Don't grow up too fast, okay?" Dean whispered to the air, "Don't leave us too soon, we love you, babies!"

"We won't, don't worry." Mati whispered back, soft as a summer breeze, her voice rustling through the trees, "Never leaving you, love you, too, Daddies."

They nibbled sweets and talked, then helped the vamps move into their barracks, going back to their manor and getting their belongings and bringing them back. They helped Stefano move his stuff into their room, as well.

"My room. Our room." Stefano sighed happily and hugged them.

"Your room, too." Dean agreed.

"Welcome home, baby." Sam said, "Now you can never leave."

Stefano smiled widely now, "Never want to again."

He felt happy again, like he had come home. He hadn't felt that for a long time.

It felt nice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Varis felt his brother close by and went to the gate. There was Karis, looking at him sadly.

"Come back, brother, join me." Karis said. It hurt knowing he had lost Varis.

"You know I can't." Varis said sadly, "I joined them, their kiss. Why couldn't you?"

"Goodness was your thing, not mine." Karis said crying a little, "I always preferred the darkness more, you were always light prone."

"I don't want to have to kill you, brother." Varis pleaded, "Please don't do this. Beg forgiveness from them."

"No. Don't need forgiveness." Karis said sadly again, "I've chosen my side, opposite of yours. Just like I knew I would eventually. You were always the light to my darkness, we could never stay together long."

"Karis…" Varis said going out and embracing his brother, crying. "Still love you, Karis." He kissed him deeply, his brother, his lover, no more his now.

"Love you, too. Varis." Karis said holding him tightly, their hands, lips, and eyes searching each other's. He moaned softly, "Fuck it!" He pulled Varis into some trees and laid him down. They made love one last time and he cried into Varis's shoulder afterward. "Can't kill you, baby, can't see a world without you in it."

They got up and stood by the gate again, fingers touching, eyes meeting.

"I may even let you kill me." Karis said preparing to get into his car again, "The world would be better off without me. It needs you though, you give so much light to it; I only make it darker and bring more death." He got in and started the car, putting it into gear. "Goodbye, Varis. I will always love you. I won't let the Pagan gods hurt you either. I'll kill them or die trying if they try to. Still yours, baby, never stop being yours."

He pulled off and Varis sobbed, falling to his knees, pain filling him again. It eased a little when a hand took his, a small one, then two other pairs joined them. Little lips kissed his cheeks, tiny hands wiped his tears away, soothing him with soft sounds. He turned to his Huntresses and tried to smile.

"I'm still his too." He said sadly and they nodded, knowing this already. His pain screaming in their heads demanding they fix it but they sighed sadly, knowing they couldn't fix this, only he could, "I can't hate him. I don't even know if I can kill him if I have to."

"We know." They pulled him and he got up, following them, the sight of them making him feel better already. "Supper's ready, come eat with us. You can feed us tonight."

He smiled softly, wiping the last of his tears away, locking his breaking heart up where he could deal with it later, and let them lead him to the house, where the gods offered him their blood for food, an offer he took them up on. Then he went in the kitchen and fed the girls, them making him feel better with their smiles and voices, telling him it would be okay. When they said it would be okay, especially Samae and Mati, he just knew it would be; it felt like it just might be a power of theirs, to say it would be okay and make you believe it, just by telling you it would be.

He missed Karis. He'd always feel incomplete without him. Once he died, Varis would be forever incomplete.

He had no choice. Karis hadn't left him one.

He fought the tears and almost won. The last image of his brother smiling sadly at him lingering in his mind still.

He fell asleep with one thought in his mind.

This one act, the death of his brother, could break him. He'd do it but it would break him.

Doing the right thing always did. It was always easy to know what the right thing was. It's the one thing that hurt the most to do.

Then he had a thought. It wouldn't hurt quite as much nor would he break quite as hard…if he could die with him. Yeah, Varis thought, he liked that thought. Now he just had to find out how to do that.

He sent out power and felt it, the tool that would help him do that. It was here, on Olympus. Now he just had to find out where.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Christmas at Bobby's goes here)

It was Christmas Eve and the party was going full swing.

Bobby reflected sadly as he eyed his magically enlarged living room that he needed bigger house, a much bigger house. Even magically enhanced to fit 50 vampires, 26 vampires, 50 psychic hunters, and twenty-something gods, and that included the actual God and four Archangels were a tight fit. It wasn't cramped, the Sex gods made sure of that, but damn if it wasn't that roomy either. Yes, Bobby reflected, the house was definitely too small now. The living room could be larger, too. Maybe add a TV room or two. The porch didn't hold enough people now, and balconies would be nice. Nothing fancy, maybe a large mansion, ranch style thing?

The gods had offered to help make it larger for him, make it better for him. Hell, everyone had offered, even the human Hunters. Bobby figured he'd take them up on their offers after this, those gods just kept moving more gods and others in so it would help house them all better if the house were bigger, too.

So yeah, rebuilding the house would take priority, after Christmas, of course.

"So would it be out of order to just hold a Meeting of the Gods right here? So all of you can meet with us?" Sam asked and the others all turned to look at him, "Well?" Sam asked. He really wanted to discuss this.

"I don't see why not." God said going to his son's side, Dean joining him now.

"Sure." And "Why not?" were heard throughout the room.

"What's up, Son? What's on your mind?" Bobby spoke up, an impromptu Meeting of the Gods? Sam wouldn't have mentioned it if it weren't important, so they should hear them out.

"Stefano, baby, can you come up here?" Sam shrugged, "It was your idea, after all."

They watched in wonder as the Head gods' thrones and God's own throne appeared behind them. They sat down while the others sat wherever they could. Stefano came to stand by the Sex gods now.

"We have been considering the vampires we have joined to us, 30,000 and some change of us. Stefano had an idea of how the deal with that the other day and it was worth considering. Go ahead, Stef, tell them what you told us." Sam and Dean both encouraged the vamp now.

"I was telling them that vampires tend to go a little wild in large numbers, especially that large of a number. Trust me, you don't want to see what 30,000 some vamps can get up to unsupervised. Believe me, it won't be pretty. You think one rogue vampire is trouble, try thousands! They will wipe out anyone and everyone you love, especially those Hunters and Innocents we try so hard to protect. Them first probably, out of spite!" Stefano said sadly, feeling ashamed of his own kind now. They weren't well known for their 'heroic' behavior, it was true.

"We need supervision, we need rules, and, most of all, we need those rules enforced by beings stronger and more powerful than us. We need to fear your punishments or we won't behave or obey you. We only respect those things really; it's our base natures, you see. The more powerful you are and the more you can hurt us, the more willing we are to fall in line for you. Battle of the fittest and all; that still holds true." He continued, the others nodded in understanding the same applied to them, too. Those Sex gods may be Sex and Love personified but, in some ways, they scared the crap out of them!

"We need a governing council. A Vampire Council to set the rules and enforce them ruthlessly. It's the only way to be sure to keep us in line." Stefano said, looking to the wolves now, who nodded in agreement. "A lot like you wolves work. The Ulfric's word is law and is to be obeyed at all times or else. "You have to be as willing to hurt or kill us as you are to fuck us." He looked at the Sex gods' surprised expressions, "Sorry, Lovers, you run a tight ship here on Olympus now but you need to apply it to the vamps now, too. Before another 'Karis' shows up again."

"Who would head this council, Stefano?" Stuart asked, he agreed with Stefano's assessment of the vamp situation. They needed watched much like his wolves did. They got out of hand eventually if you didn't. "It's a good idea. Vampires are like us wolves, we need controlled or we can do serious damage."

"I was thinking the Vampire Goddess, Dorian, to lead it. It suits her powers now. Me, too. I know vamps pretty well, too. We'd need to balance it with others that our gods trust. Three gods, two immortal servants, some enforcers they'll respect, preferably one or both of the Pheonixes, a frost giant or two, Magdi or Modi would work. They demanded respect with their mere presences alone, especially from vampires. You guys scare us, to be honest. Some wolves would work sometimes, too, as a show of power, you know?" Stefano said grimly. The other kisses were not going to like this at all!

"What rules would you suggest, Sam? Dean? God?" Artemis asked, it was a good idea.

"Well, helping protect Hunter and Innocents would be the biggest one." Dean said. "No in-fighting or assassinations between kisses. They need to work together. No harming humans or killing them.  
>This attracts us Hunters and it is bad for everyone's health, especially if they hurt said Hunters. We will side with the Hunters if that happens, trust me." Dean said meaning every word. Sure he loved them but this had all started as a way to help fighting the Supernatural baddies and he would make sure that was done in the end.<p>

"We expect to be obeyed and respected. Any attacks on us or our loved ones will result in a death sentence." Sam added, a threat would keep from disobeying too much. "Same goes for the humans, the Hunters, and the innocents.

"Can you all think of anymore?" Dean asked wanting their input on this matter.

"Yeah, keep watching the crossroads, kill demons if they show up, exterminate any nests that show up in your areas. Keep the number of baddies down so the Hunters don't die so much. Let you all know if any pagan gods are around." Thoth said authoritatively, "These measures need to be kept up. They're working and working well. Any let up on them could result in disaster. We are guarding Hell, judging souls that show up, sending them to Heaven or destroying them if they are evil. It keeps them from becoming demons and keeps a king from taking over Hell again."

"Abide by our rules and we won't kill you. That's about it." Sam said coldly. He knew how easy it was to slip into darkness, hell, he'd come close to it a few times himself, and he'd even done it when he had been a human and demon hybrid, too. "I know from personal experience how tempting breaking these rules can be, so trust me when I say I understand but we will erase you from existence if you do it or go too far. We'll be the final judges on this, so don't fucking question them, they are there for a reason and we intend to keep them in place. It would be a lot worse if we didn't, you all know that! A lot of people could get killed if they weren't in place or if they were ignored." Sam was glad Dean hadn't ignored the possibility of going evil and had saved them both. They could do the same for vampires, try to keep them good, even if for their own sakes. "Any thoughts? Do you like it or not?"

"Yeah!" and "Let's do it." Were the murmured responses.

"Then we need to establish who will be on the council, besides Dorian and Stefano. You will do it, right? Both of you?" Dean looked at both of the people and they nodded. He also thought she was so pretty in her slutty 'Mrs. Claus' costume. He gave her an appreciative look and she blushed. The others chuckled at the exchange. It was not uncommon for them. Besides Dorian did look _very_ sexy this way, they had given her a few lusty looks themselves tonight.

"Sounds good to me. Uncle?" She looked at Stefano and figured it had been his idea after all. Stefano nodded again from between the gods' thrones. "Yeah, I'm good with that, too." Stefano said smiling, touching both gods shoulders lovingly as they smiled up at him waiting for his answer.

"So now we need two servants, three gods. Not us Head ones though, but the enforcers, of course." Dean said, trying to figure who'd be the best fit for it. "Dante and Clara can switch off as the Pheonixes for it, so that is already figured out. Anyone else?"

"I'll do it." Artemis raised a hand. "I am a firm mistress, ask any of the others. I would not hesitate to kill them if they break the rules. It would not faze me to do it." She would also be harder to manipulate, they would find no give in her if they tried anything.

"I'll do it." Bacchus volunteered. "I have another side to me. It is said some early vampires came from my darker rituals, from the Chaos wine actually, they got frenzied and blood thirsty, trust me. Yeah, things got a bit crazy back then. I am a god of Chaos, too, not just wine. I know how they think better than most do."

"I'll do it." Kali raised a hand and said, "I am a good listener and the goddess of Death and Destruction. They will not want to break the rules if I am on it either." Everyone nodded in agreement, clearly afraid of some of her more deadly powers, besides the angels and the head gods that is. They knew how to control her and weren't afraid to do it. Her power was dangerous if uncontrolled. The vamps all agreed all three gods scared the crap out of them, too.

"Okay, so three gods, check. Anyone else?" God spoke up now and no one volunteered. "How about Ash and Missouri? Your mind powers would make you more than able to know anything they're up to and Ash has that mystic control over all things technical and electronic. He can monitor them with his gizmos and such if needed. A security specialist, so to speak."

"Sounds good to me." Ash spoke up, grinning, "Not doing much around here right now anyway."

"Sure, I can monitor them mentally." Missouri said, her dark eyes sparkling now, such a deadly look.

"Hell, yeah, we'll do it!" Magdi said, and his brother said, "Oh, yeah!" Both were good with the whole enforcer idea. "We'd still live here, right?" They didn't want to leave the Sex gods for too long. Magdi preferred Sam while Modi did like Dean more but still loved them both, too. "We are addicted to you, it would be too hard to stay away too long."

"Yes, all of you can come back here anytime you want, just use the marks to come to us. That will always work the same way it always has." Sam reassured them smiling, Dean smiled at them, too. "Addicted to you, too, babies."

"My wolves can trade off in pairs to enforce for you." Stuart said solemnly, "It is our duty to our gods, after all."

"Stuart, if you do this, why don't you just move here, like Stefano's kiss did? It would make the switching shifts of the wolves so much easier to do and besides, we love you and miss you when you're gone, please move in here, let this be your home base now? It would be a lot safer for you, too." Sam asked and Stuart looked at Laurie who nodded happily to her husband, who turned to Sam now and nodded, "Yeah, we'll do that tonight. We can move into your room, Laurie and me, but the others could use some barracks or something, up to you." He said happily smiling wider now. This would be their new home, nowhere else.

"Well, that's it then. Our Vampire Council is set up." Dean said smiling, ready to party now, enough business! "

He watched Varis slip out sadly and head to the porch and shot Sam a look. They both watched the vamp leave and wanted to go to him.

Varis stood on the porch scanning for his item when Missouri's voice entered his head. "Try the Panic Room." She said chuckling as he jumped in surprise, "Psychic, Varis, not stupid. You're not fooling me. Just don't use it on anyone here and I won't say a word."

"Not for them." Varis thought back sadly. He'd miss them after this. "I love them. Love him more though."

"Good because he's at the gate again." She thought to him and smiled, "He misses you. Spend Christmas Eve with him, son, you belong together right now. He's alone, don't worry. Hurry, he'll leave soon."

She looked up at the gods and shrugged, realizing they had heard every thought. They ran outside to catch him. He was already running toward the gate so they lingered back to see how it played out.

Varis saw Karis leaving when he got there, heading to his car, having lost his nerve. He had a white present in his hand with gold ribbon around it. He looked broken and dejected. Varis called out in desperation, "Karis, don't go!"

Karis turned and smiled happily, returning to the gate as close as he could get, crying. "I was so worried you wouldn't…" He hung his head, "Came to beg forgiveness. You said I could. I'll let them kill me if they want to still. I just can't stay this way anymore. Not whole without you, baby, it hurts too much!"

"You really sorry?" Came a voice behind them now. Both turned to see Sex gods standing there, eyes hard and ready to kill if they had to. They didn't want Varis to have to die or kill his brother if he didn't have to. So if Karis was serious, they'd listen. Maybe forgive him even. Karis was like Sam, he had given into his darkness so maybe Varis could pull him back from it like Dean had done for Sam.

They wouldn't lose Varis, they loved him already. A good man. More importantly, their daughters loved him so they would do this for them, if not themselves, if it came down to it.

"Yes, I was arrogant and angry. I thought you would take him away from me if we joined you, make him love you more than me." Karis admitted, "I shouldn't have let the Hunters get killed or hurt. Some prejudices are hard to overcome, and Hunters were mine." He looked at Varis, "Can't let you go, I would rather die first. Can't let them hurt you, V."

He looked at the gods now, eyes hard, "I told them 'No' tonight. I said it wasn't right what they were doing but they really know why. I can't fight on opposite sides of you, V. I always fought by your side, I always got your back, baby." He smiled softly at his brother and lover, "They'll come after you, V. Just to turn me to their side. I can't let that happen." He let Varis come out and hold him. He looked into Varis's eyes now. "After we talked before, I realized it wasn't worth it, all this petty crap. You made me feel like I could be better, change if necessary to be lighter now. You always make me feel that way, baby. You make me want to be a good man, the good man you deserve. Whatever side you're on is the side I have to be on, because by your side is where I belong…or dead. My only choices really." Karis looked sadly back at the gods again, awaiting their Judgment now.

The gods approached closer now and Varis now stood in their way. "You have to kill me first if you're going to kill him."

"Move, V, I deserve this." Karis said on his knees now as he prepared to plead for forgiveness or die trying, if Varis's stubborn ass would move, that is. "He's always been like this, sorry, my Lords." He glared at his brother's back, smiling in love at him, "Move, dumb ass. Can't beg forgiveness through you, you know."

"No." Varis said, "No one kills you. Not without taking me first." He wouldn't be without him, never again. He'd die with him if it came to that, they'd be together at least.

The Sex gods smiled at the situation in front of them, eying each other with love and fondness, too.

"Remind you of someone, Dean?" Sam smirked.

"Shut up, Bitch." Dean said smiling knowing it did. Yeah, he'd do the same thing for Sam and actually had a few times, too. Dean sighed in annoyance now. "Varis, not going to kill anyone, fuck them maybe and probably will." He leered a little at the two vamps before him and let them know he desired them. "But not on Christmas Eve. " His eyes met Karis's who shrugged and glared at his brother in annoyance still. "He can't beg for forgiveness if you stand there blocking him, Varis."

Varis looked at him worried and Dean smiled, nodding and Varis finally moved but kept his eyes on them, in case they decided to kill Karis anyway.

"Please forgive me! I'll do anything, pay penance, anything. Don't kill me, so sorry. I'll do better, I'll be good! Please just don't take his love from me or him. I need him. I can't live without him anymore! If that is the punishment, just kill me already. That is the one thing I won't do, I can't do it!" Karis looked up at them with pleading eyes, "I'll prove myself, I will!"

"Okay, but you betray us, you betray him, too. It will break his heart and you could lose him forever, by your own behavior not by anything we'll have done. If this is a trick, Karis, Would you risk him that way? We'll kill you if you betray us… or him." Sam said and saw that Sam's face was full of hope and love right now; he hated the thought of that man being hurt that way by the one person he needed and loved more than anything in the world. Hell, Karis was Varis's whole world, the question was, was Varis Karis's?"

"No trick, could never betray him, never again! Please forgive me, V! You gods, too, please!" Karis pleaded.

"You're forgiven. You will still have to prove yourself though, make it up to those you hurt." Dean said this and his eyes slid to the house and to Varis. Karis cringed and nodded sadly.

"I will. I will!" Karis nodded with tears in his eyes and holding his gift to his chest, shaking.

"You'll take our mark? Be ours entirely? We aren't trying to take anyone from anyone here. In fact, we ;have several couples in our bed and, hell, they still love each other as much as they did before us, it's just that they love us now, too, that's all." Dean smiled gently, "We have several mates we feel the same as you do about Varis. We love them the same way. Hell, I love Sam that way, too!"

"But the other gods said…you separated lovers with your powers and took them as your own…" Karis sputtered in confusion and groaned. They had used his feelings for Varis to turn him to their side, those fucking Pagan Bastards! "Thought you'd…" His eyes went to Varis's, "Thought I'd lose you if we joined them." Karis hung his head in shame, feeling lied to and betrayed but also unworthy of his mate now. He didn't deserve Varis's or the god's forgiveness. Something broke inside him at this thought and he sobbed now, "Sorry, so sorry!" He practically shouted, voice so full of sorrow and regret. "Don't leave me. Kill me first yourself if you leave me, it would kill me worse than any weapon ever could if you did leave me, Varis. I know I messed up, and I'll make it up to you, please?"

The gods motioned for Varis to wait and leaned in to kiss each of Karis's tear-streaked cheeks, wiping them clean afterward. "It's okay, Karis. We know how you feel, don't cry, please. We forgive you." Sam said and Karis finally looked up. They moved the hair by his left ear now. "Kiss it in or touch it in?"

"Can they…would you mind if they kissed it in, V? It doesn't mean I don't love you any less, honest, promise." Karis said and blushed when Varis came close touching his face gently, his eyes searching Karis's face again.

"Kiss it into him." Varis said softly and smiled, kissing Karis now, both moaning from finally being together and no longer separated by pagan gods, lies, betrayal, choosing wrong sides, and their own stupid fears and miscommunications. The Sex gods kissed the mark in at the same time and popped the kissing couple back to their barracks, watching them fall onto the bed and poofed their clothes away for them. Their soul and heart pains healing with every kiss now. The Sex gods left them alone now and returned to the house, smiling happily now in relief.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their kisses were like gasoline poured onto a raging fire, their bodies burning with it, burning them up from the inside out. Karis soon moved down his lover's arching body, biting and kissing down that glorious skin he never thought he'd touch again.

"Never thought I'd get this again. Touching you." Karis moaned and his fingers splayed along Varis's body, as if memorizing it, getting to know it again. It felt like forever since he'd made love with his Mate this way, not days. "Love you, baby! Missed you, missed this!" He licked and kissed up Varis's thigh now, sucking the skin there that was so sensitive for the man.

"Switch…fuck that feels good!...move your dick over my mouth…suck it oh baby, suck me…so I can suck…don't stop, please!...just let me suck you, too!...same time. Wanna make love to you…please, K!" Varis managed to get out between moans, and Karis obliged him, never stopping sucking him but moving so he could suck Karis while Karis sucked him. This was their favorite activity actually. Favorite position, too.

Soon they were both hard and ready.

"Me, fuck me first!" Varis pleaded, working himself open quickly, using spit but not minding. He just needed to feel claimed again, to feel loved again, that Karis was his again, finally all his again! "Need this, need you, please!" Varis cried a little and moaned as Karis pushed in with one thrust, the way Varis liked it, gentle but just this side of rough getting him revved up for more. "Yes! Now fuck me, not make love, fuck me, baby! Please…" Varis insisted and Karis did, moaning louder as well.

It felt so good be inside his brother again, his lover, his mate. Karis claimed him and loved him like he had almost given up on ever doing again.

"Never lose you, never lose this! Love you, baby." Karis moaned but kept fucking Varis fast, "I'm yours, baby, always have been." He moaned again as Varis writhed desperately beneath him, crying out his pleasure repeatedly and groping madly at what he could reach, arching and head back, moaning loudly, so sexy to watch him lose control this way, Karis admitted. So beautiful in his abandon. "Are you mine, Varis, tell me. Are you still mine?" He needed to know. He needed to know he hadn't lost Varis; that the Pagan gods had been wrong.

"Yours, baby, still yours. Always, just yours! So close, K, cumming, so close! Claim me, bite me, please. Mark me as yours! Fuck…K!" Varis shouted as he came hard and Karis bit into his shoulder, drinking him, marking him as his again, Karis cumming hard inside him as well, growling deeply as he came repeatedly from it all, pulling Varis with him now, the pleasure seducing them with every silken wave that washed over them.

Soon they were laying there panting and Varis jerked himself hard. He pulled Karis to him and said, "Need you, K, need to be inside you, baby. Turn around."

Karis rotated so his ass was lined up with Varis's dick. He moaned loud when Varis worked him open and ready, and thrust in as well, balls deep. "Make love to me, please baby, slow then fast, please?" Karis asked and Varis leaned in and kissed him softly starting his slow thrusts now, shallow then deep then switching up, but only gradually speeding up as he moved inside him now.

"I love you, baby. Sorry I left you." Varis apologized and moaned, needing to say this. Sure it wasn't sexy talk but he had to tell Karis this to fix them. "Was so hurt when you let them get hurt and when I found you let those men die. I had to think, to deal. Never should have left you, baby! Should have talked to you." Karis moved a bit faster now, stroking Varis in time with his every thrust but still listened.

"No, my fault. I drove you to it. Knew it would hurt you if I did those things, didn't care. So angry, so jealous." He cried as he made love to Varis now, "Felt hurt when you left, too proud to beg you to stay!" Both writhed and moved softly against each other, feeling their bond strengthening with the words they were saying and their bodies making love to each other, taking its time and their time to enjoy every minute of it, too. "Forgive me, Varis. Never leave me. I'll be better, baby. I'll be the good man you deserve!"

They were close to cumming and it wound through them slowly, starting soft then building to harder as it went through them.

"Forgive you, need you to stay, Love me forever…Damn, I'm cumming baby! Cumming!" Varis groaned and moaned, Karis tightening around him painfully hard as his ass muscles contracted and he came moaning as well.

"Never leave again, staying forever. Love you so much, V, can't live without you, without this!" he moaned as he came again and then they collapsed into happy and reconnected puddles, holding each other now tightly, needing this closeness right now.

After making love, Karis finally gave Varis his gift. It was a picture of them kissing with a gold frame with 'I Love You Forever' in delicate lettering at the top. "I wanted you to know how much you meant to me before the shit hit the fan and splattered us and we separated before this." Karis smiled sadly, "Glad to be alive right now." Karis kissed Varis softly and Varis promptly punched him hard in the arm and looked back at him in irritation but only a little.

"You ass! You were going to die and leave me with a gift like that! It would have broken me! You're a cruel bastard sometimes, baby." Varis leaned in to kiss him forgivingly though, "Never leave me again, I mean it! I was going to kill you, K! I was going to die after you did, I'd have found a way to join you! Do you understand that, K, do you?"

"No, baby, no! Never wanted that! You couldn't have…you have to live, Varis!" Karis said in shock and sadness, Varis die? Him no, but Karis yes. Not Varis, never!

"Not worth living without you, K. Couldn't. I would have broken me to kill you, so I figured, I had to die, too." Varis said softly, taking advantage of the distraction to thrust into Karis again, eyes wet with tears now. "Love you, need you…so good to be yours again…Never leave me again." They thrust into and against each other now, moaning softly, claiming each other again.

"Never go again, never leave you, couldn't do it again…oh, baby, you feel so good, K…so close…cumming soon…love you!" Varis fought his orgasm as it approached, working Karis harder so he could cum when he did, using his hands and hips, twisting both a little, "Cum with me, Karis, please baby!"

"Cumming now! Love you!" Karis came with a cry and Varis with him, both cuddling together afterward, kissing and smiling, talking softly now.

"Missed you, K." Varis said feeling sleepy, entwining their fingers and arms, pinning Karis against him where he belonged; where he always had belonged the whole time, with him.

"Missed you, too, V." Karis said back, shifting closer now and sighing happily.

They slept peacefully now, finally the way they belonged…together.

They wanted to annihilate those pagan god bastard for using them against each other, like every other enemy ever had all their lives! No one got away with that, no one…especially fucking pagan gods! They were going to die for this. Both vamps smiled in their sleep now, these thoughts pleasing them immensely. They dreamt of killing pagan gods in several very painful ways, and smiled in their sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the house, the others breathed a sigh of relief. When God had told them Karis was at the gate and what he intended to do, they hadn't trusted Karis to stick to it. They had however waited to see what happened, just like the Sex gods had ordered them to. It was good Varis hadn't had to kill his brother after all. They hadn't wanted Varis broken that way, none of them did. No man should have to kill his own brother ever. Besides he had Intel they could use and would save countless lives and predict possible attacks in the future.

Karis knew who most of the Pagan gods were and where to find them. He also knew of their plans. He would be a good asset to their side. A really good fight too. He and his brother had been Dark Ops before being turned on a mission. They would be useful soldiers to the cause and they were good men, too.

The gods found them attractive, too. They had noticed that and were wondering if they could talk them into it. Or ask them at least if they were interested?

They went inside and were met by Tara, Peter Wolfe's wife. She took them to the side to talk and smiled at their response to her request.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The party was still going strong by morning.

God stood in the corner, considering something and then squared his shoulder and approached his Mate and his human wife. "Ellen, can I see you privately?" God asked tugging her and Bobby into the bedroom, away from the others, putting up a barrier.

"Sure. What's up?" Ellen asked and God pressed a hand to his groin and chuckled, Ellen smiled, and stroked it through the fabric now. "You want me, don't you?"

"Yes, want you to by my mate, too, along with your husband. You'll both be my mortal lovers and mates. If you say yes." God asked and Ellen nodded happily.

"Yes, fuck yes, I'll be yours like him." Ellen licked her lip nervously.

"Good, then let's get started." God said poofing their clothes away and kissing her hard, pushing her to bed and spreading her legs, and went down to his knees. His hands and mouth touched her body and she moaned, he felt so good touching her this way. Soon he was kissing her below like he had kissed her above, and she moaned and arched against him, begging for more, begging to be made his.

Begging him to make love to her.

"Be my human mate, Ellen, will you?" He entered her and thrust gently, slowly, knowing this had to be done carefully and with her full consent.

"Yes, God, I will be your human mate. Make me yours!" Ellen moan softly, thrusting back onto him desperately now, needing more. 

"Will you love me, Ellen Singer, as a man, not just as God. I will love you as mine, and as God, if you will." God said lips hovering over his heart and placing a hand behind his left ear, awaiting his answer. "Will you be mine for all eternity?"

"Only yours, just me and Bobby now?" God wanted her too? She had trouble believing someone as powerful as him could want someone like her that much.

"Just you two. I usually only take one to be mine but decided to have you both now, as my mates. You will have sex with no one but me and those in their bed, and the gods of course when it happens. None others are to be with you. I am a jealous God, as you know, and will claim you now if you say yes, and these rules will apply for all Eternity."

"Yes, I will be your Immortal human mate, I want to be yours please ." Ellen smiled as God kissed over her heart and his hand burned his mark into her sexy neck, like the boys had done to the left side, but with his mark rather than theirs, marking the woman as belonging to him as well, as his mate as well for all time now.

Then God went all out, fucking into her harder and deeper, his control gone for the woman he now loved as his other human lover and essentially human mate. "My mate." He moaned into Ellen's ear, "My human mate. Mine!" He fucked her possessively now, pouring his power and protection into her and touching his Grace to Ellen's soul, binding them momentarily as they both came screaming with love and power. God pulled his Grace back and released the binding there to Ellen's soul and the couple cuddled into his chest,

Then he reached for Bobby, making love to him the same way, claiming his body and heart as God's again, loving them now so much it hurt. Soon Bobby was lost in the feeling of God inside him and her hands working his shaft, sucking it while God fucked him and they came together.

Then God surprised him by stroking Bobby hard and saying, "Fuck me, Bobby, make love to me now."

Bobby just smiled and did as asked, working God open. He pushed in and worked him to the pleasure parts, power spilling around them now, God's power loosed a bit as he got more wanton and writhed in pleasure beneath his mate now, so lost in it, so filled with the desire for more and more. It felt so good! He hadn't been fucked before, always the one doing it. Now he knew he'd want more this way, too. Felt so good to have Bobby inside him, so heavenly almost.

"Fuck me, Baby, fuck me! So close…never done this…wow…never want you to stop fucking me now! So good inside me, yeah, that spot, hit it again!" Bobby changed angles and hit it, God arching and power swimming around the barrier around them now, filling them with it, making them arch and moan as well, close to cumming from the power as well.

They soon came screaming and clutching sheets, moaning and fucking through the multiple orgasms that tore them apart and put them back together again over and over.

"You mean…you…never…had sex …that way …before?" Bobby managed to pant out afterward and God nodded, sighing.

"No, I usually made love to them but this time I was curious what it would be like with you that way." God admitted, kissing them both in turns, hard again, ready again. He pushed these feelings into them now and soon they were ready too. "I want more, lovers. I want to you to fuck me senseless and I'll return the favor, promise."

So they did. Bobby taking him again and again, cumming repeatedly, Ellen sucking God while Bobby fucked him then doing the same when they switched positions, with Bobby in the middle now, and they came again from this. Then they fucked Ellen in the middle, God and Bobby taking turns fucking her ass and front, moaning and writhing, and clawing and arching into every thrust and every touch and every kiss, burning up for each other now.

Hours later they emerged, hair messy, bodies tired, and feeling sated and happy now, all glowing brightly. Ellen looked younger now, closer to Jo's age now. "I love you, Ellen, my Mate. Never had more than one before. I like it though!"

"I love you, too, God. Husband, Mate." Ellen responded, pulling God in for a kiss, "Thank you for letting me into your bed, baby. I like it here, too. Still with the others though, right? With Sam? I love him, too. Like Bobby, like you."

"Yes, with the others only, and especially with my son. You make him happy; I want that for you two. Just never with anyone out of their bed, understood?" God said and looked at her seriously now.

"Understood, they have the same rule actually, strangely enough. I would never be with anyone outside of you and their bed, it would feel wrong." Ellen admitted and God kissed her cheek softly. Soon they dressed and went to the porch, glowing and smiling happily, touching hands once they sat on the step. They kissed occasionally and let God pull them into his sides, cuddling them lovingly, touching their backs and hands the whole time.

"That's my girl." He said and they watched the kids play in the yard, smiling happily to themselves now. They were content to belong to each other, that was enough for them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Both gods had finally managed to get Peter away from the crowd on the pretense they wanted to talk to him. Instead they managed to pin him into a corner and rub into him, he rubbing back into them moaning as well.

"She told us it's okay, Peter. Offered to join, too." Dean purred and undid the man's pants, working his erection, making him moan softly and press harder into Dean's hand now. "She's watching over there, by the desk that we are going to fuck you over."

Peter's eyes went to her and she smiled, motioning for him to continue. "I want to watch you cum for them, honey. I know you want to, too."

Peter's eyes went dark with lust and he nodded, "I do."

Dean kissed him hard now, Sam undressing the man now, kissing each piece of bared skin lovingly, sucking his shaft softly then harder, getting him ready with his fingers, working that nice ass until the Hunter was writhing against the fingers, begging for more. Dean and Sam led him to the desk and leaned him into it, taking the time to taste his ass with their mouths, making him even more ready for them now, using fingers and fingertips circling his hole to get him ready again, then Dean lubing both of them up and pushing in slowly, working him past the burn and discomfort, until he fucked back onto Dean and moaning even louder, barrier and sound proofing in place now.

"So good, wow! Love you fucking me…Love you…feels so…fantastic. Can't believe I …oh, yeah! Hit there again…Fuck! So good there…fuck me, please just fuck me!" Peter moaned and begged, and when Dean managed to hit that spot accurately every time, Peter lost it, and arched, head buried between his wife's legs now, making her moan and claw at his head and shoulders as he worked her to orgasm as well, using his mouth and fingers. Sam worked Dean open and pushed in as well, fucking his ass as well, so tight, so _his_!

"Damn Sam, fuck me good! Feel you, stretching me so…painful but fuck! So good, ride me hard, make me your whore, baby…pound my ass…need you…rougher…Yeah, like that! Fuck me baby, please!" Dean pleaded and Sam pounded into him now, bruisingly and rougher than before. Dean now fucked Peter harder so close to cumming, too close to stop but wanting to bring him with him, all of them with him. So he pushed his lust into all the others, and they became wanton and writhing while Sam's power deflected Dean's power back into Dean and he writhed now too. All lost in lust and power. Sam threaded his power through them as well and made their desire spiral higher, and they all came screaming and moaning, mostly incoherent but for each other's names being gasped out as they worked to breathe through their multiple orgasms.

Then Peter fucked Dean, making him moan from the pleasure of it all while Sam fucked Tara, Peter's wife, making her moan and kiss him hard, writhing beneath him, so lovely and wanton, and sending Sam cumming hard inside her over and over until they could stop finally. Peter came hard into Dean who, in turn, came hard onto Peter's chest and his own torso.

They cleaned off and then Peter fucked Sam while Dean fucked Tara, savoring her body and kissing her hard. They fucked harder and faster eventually, bringing them to cum hard again, screaming this time, clawing and biting, Sam fucking Peter now and both of the Sex gods sank their fangs into their necks and drank their partners, the powers taking them in those bites, and making them theirs, like the others. They all writhed and came hard again from the bites and the bodies thrusting into theirs and onto them, skin smacking skin, flesh meeting flesh, moans and cries of pleasure filling the room as they came.

The Sex gods lay the Wolfe's in the window seat and covered them up, both falling asleep from the sex.

"Can we fuck you guys again? Would that be okay?" Dean asked. He wanted to fuck this man again, someday. His wife, too.

"Fuck yeah, we'd like that very much, baby. Damn, I can't believe I turned that down before! You guys fuck so fantastically! How about you, hon? Can they fuck you again?" Peter asked his wife who grinned lazily now and nodded eagerly, eyes unfocussed still, "Hell, yeah, they can fuck me whenever they want to. You, too. It was such a turn on watching them fuck you, Peter. I get to watch next time, too."

"Oh, we will be doing this again guys, don't you worry about that." Both gods reassured them and kissed them goodnight, leaving them to rest.

"We love you, gods, we love you more now." Peter sighed and smiled, "It feels nice."

"We love you, too, babies. Both of you." Dean said and they shut the door behind them.

"You turned that down?" His wife threw him the 'My husband is an idiot" look. "I can't believe you didn't jump at the chance to fuck them, I would have!"

"Thought you would be mad if I did." Peter explained embarrassed.

"I knew they were Sex gods when we took the marks, I expected them to fuck us eventually, especially after that last hunt you did together." Tara said and added, "Wow, you are a stubborn one, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I was a little slow on the uptake there. Should have let them fuck me before." Peter admitted, and grinned, "I have to admit, going out and dragging them back in to fuck me again sounds tempting."

"I'd like that, too. But I need a nap first then I want them to fuck you again, then me." She kissed him softly now, smiling lovingly, "I love you, Peter."

"I love you, too, Tara." Peter said and they drifted off to sleep, well fucked and sated, for now.

Both more than happy to join their bed now.

As often as they could manage.

Xxxxxxxxx

The party was in full swing again. Soon they were all forming groups and chatting while others sang carols, and other kissed and went off on their own to celebrate privately together. Serving creations served drinks and sweets to everyone in the rooms.

The Sex gods sat on the porch watching Olympus twinkle and glow, so Christmassy! They cuddled together and smiled as the amber light silhouetted their smiling faces.

They didn't see Varis and Karis approach, they were so preoccupied with the sights and each other.

"Go get something to eat or drink inside, all's forgiven." Sam offered but they shook their heads.

"No, I can't yet. Not ready to face them." Karis object sheepishly, afraid to face them still. Varis pulled him close and kissed him calmingly.

"It's okay, K." Varis said softly and Karis sighed.

Both gods moved closer and pulled one to each of their sides, baring their necks for them. "Drink." Dean said to Karis while Sam did the same for Varis. Both vamps looked confused.

"Consider this an early Christmas gift slash peace offering." Sam said smiling, pushing Varis into his neck while Dean also did the same with Karis.

"But…" Varis stuttered as their scents hit their vampire senses. Dean smelled of danger, gun oil, blood, motor oil, and rich dark chocolate, and heady lust. Sam smelled of gentleness and paper, ink, books on old dusty shelves, really great sex, and sweet white chocolate one could eat for hours, and love, such eternal love. Dean's feeling faded from their senses quickly but Sam's lingered still in their minds and bodies. Dean's was temporary, they realized, but Sam's was permanent. Dean's pulled you in and Sam's tied you to them forever. Together they bound you to them forever, a very potent and effective combination, those two. No wonder there were two of them, they were both sides of the same power and each wield a separate part of it but as a team.

Varis looked at Karis, who shrugged and sank their teeth into their necks and drank from their Sex gods who had offered themselves to them. Dean tasted spicy on the tongue while Varis noticed that Sam tasted sweet, like white chocolate really.

Soon after they let up and noticed the darkened eyes of the gods. Their unique fangs were down as soon as the others had bitten them. Both vamps admired the two very long fangs they each had. "That's different. Never saw vamp teeth like that before." Karis said curiously, reverently, impressed.

They however found themselves pinned to the porch floor by two very hungry looking gods with glowing green and hazel eyes, teeth fully extended more. "Can we…drink you, too? Want to…taste." Sam said softly, voice seductive and low, hungry and full of desire.

"Yes, please." They sighed and the gods kissed their necks reverently before sinking their fangs in and drank them deeply. They moaned with desire and rubbed into the vamps with their bodies and hands while they pushed their power into them through their teeth. Both gods and vamps got lost in the act and soon came from it, panting and still in the grip of the powers that had taken them when they had bitten them.

"How…how did you get…those fangs? So sexy…" Both vamps kissed along the gods' necks and chests now, wanting more.

"We are joined with Dorian in a triumvirate. Got some vampiric qualities out of it. The fangs and added blood to our usual eating habits. We don't crave it but we like it though. Oh, and we can scent others like you can." Sam leaned into Varis and said softly, voice harsh with need, "I smell good, don't I?" He noticed both vamps reactions to his scent earlier.

"Yeah, I mean yeah, you smell like chocolate and sex." Varis said moaning as they kissed in between words, hands working shafts as they spoke, both wanting more. Dean was working with Karis the same way. "Do you two like chocolate…and sex?" His head went back as Varis kissed down his abs now, nipping and sucking at them as he went down his god's body. Dean watched and moaned softly as Karis did the same to him.

"Fuck yes, Sam, fuck me." Varis said and took him into his mouth sucking him softly. Working him with his hand as he looked up at him, "Want to fuck you both, have you fuck us, too. Right, Karis?"

"Yes, fuck yes!" Karis said letting up on his sucking Dean long enough to answer but returning to it right after speaking.

"You're both so gorgeous!" Sam moaned again, hands on Varis's hair now, urging him deeper onto him, "Such hot mouths! Suck me, Varis, want to fuck you, baby."

"You, too, Karis. Want you!" Dean moaned as well, hands in Karis's hair as well. "Please, baby, want to be inside you!"

"Sex, cloud, Now!" Sam moaned louder and they were soon on the cloud bank, and they began in earnest to make love to each other.

Xxxxxxxxx

They pushed the vamps down beneath them and magically lubed and prepped them, thrust in and took them hard and deep, unable to go slow. All lost in love making, teeth sinking in at times from both pairs of men and bodies coming together in desperation, cumming screaming and moaning their releases with blood filling their mouths as they did.

Afterward, Sam held onto Varis, his favorite of the pair, while Dean held onto Karis, who he liked best out of the two as well. Not that they didn't like the other one, no sirree! They loved both of those brothers and had plans on showing them just how much. The brothers lay down in front of them again and the Sex gods caught their breaths.

"So beautiful! You two are so beautiful. Works of art in the flesh. Anyone ever told you that?" Sam said reverently, eyes wide with awe. "Such lovely dicks you have, such perfect asses, and your bodies, I could worship them for hours, babies."

Both brothers blushed bright red, knowing both gods meant it, their eyes shined with it as they touched and admired them, softly and reverently, as if they were precious to them, cherished.

Soon they were kissing up the vampire's bodies, Sam making Varis moan softly again with every kiss and touch; Dean doing the same for Karis.

"So you forgive me, for Kil…what I did?" Karis asked hesitantly, they were so perfect, he wanted to be theirs. "I want to be yours. Both of yours."

"We'd like that." Dean said kissing him softly, and looking at Varis, "We don't steal mates, would you be ours, too?"

"Yes, yes, I would like that. Feel so loved when we're like this with you." Varis said nodded, smiling and moaning a little as Sam slipped a finger into him, and moved it a little. Dean was doing the same to Karis as he spoke as well. They wanted to make love to these men again, add them to their lovers, and join them to their bed forever. "Feel so…oh wow, so good, Sam!...special with you guys! Damn baby, do that again, please!"

The gods added a finger or two now, sucking them gently, stroking themselves hard. The brothers noticed this and grinned. "Flip it, lover, so we can suck and prep you, too, please? We love that part!" Sam and Dean grinned and then happily obeyed, positioning themselves over the other men the way they asked them to. Now they sucked them while the Sex gods sucked them, fingers slipping in again, making each one arch helplessly and moan around each other. Soon they were ready and the vamps were on their backs still but they lifted up to give them easier access to them now. The gods pushed in slowly but the vamps were too wound up for that. They impaled themselves there and moaned as the gods now thrust in and out, going shallow at first, taking their time with them; Their orbits and powers already wrapping around them all, tying them together. Rings were magically applied and they got lost in each other.

"Feel so good, Varis. So tight, so perfect inside you this way. Love making love to you, baby…" Sam moaned and fought to stay slow but wanted to take him faster now.

"You, too, Sam!" Varis moaned then grinned wickedly at Karis, "Wanna play a game, babies?"

The Sex god kept making love to them but nodded, Karis, too.

"Switch Off, ever done that?" Varis said breathlessly and moaned loudly as an orgasm hit him and was stopped, arching a little. He eyed Dean inside Karis, both of them arching as well.

"Yeah, we like that one." Dean nodded eagerly and Sam smiled, hey, they played that game too!

"K?" Varis looked at his lover, "You wanna do it?" He waited and Sam and Dean took them harder now, unable to stop themselves. "Fuck you feel good, Sam…wanna cum baby, please let me cum!"

"Wanna switch…fuck me, damn, Dean, yeah, do that again, so close, wait for me, V, cumming, so close to cumming, too. Please let me cum!" Karis pleaded arching and writhing with his orgasm now, needing to cum desperately now.

Both gods were no better off. They were holding back their own orgasm, arching and thrusting harder and deeper, moaning louder and cries of pleasure erupting from their lips now, curses and dirty phrases threatening to come out now as well.

Rings were removed without words and they came screaming their releases, the gods into their lovers and the vamps into their waiting mouths as the gods bent down to take the heads as the vamps came as well. They rode out the orgasms then sucked them hard again, using Dean's lust power to stimulate them, and the gods rode them, sheathing and going deeper and deeper inside themselves while the vamps stroked them roughly, both cumming onto their partners and themselves over and over until they could stop and breathe again.

Then they rested and switched, Sam taking Karis and Dean taking Varis, once again sucking each other hard and the vamps riding them this time, slow and steady then faster and deeper, soon cumming as the gods leaned forward and took the heads in their mouth and drank them again as they came screaming and arching on top of them, the gods arching into them as well, skilled hands working those god bodies, rolling those nipples and clawing at those perfect chests with fingertips and splayed hands.

The gods kept sucking them and kept them hard long enough to slide beneath their lovers and sheath themselves there again, and the vamps fucked them now, making love definitely done and lust flaring through them, thanks to Dean's power again. The gods could feel their orgasms approaching and put on rings for all of them, all moaning and writhing now. The gods pulled the vamps closer and leaned up.

"Bite you, need to drink you, both of you, please want to…so close, baby, so very close. Want to drink you while we fuck you!" Dean moaned and the vamps arched sexy necks closer to them again and they sank their fangs in, sucking and drinking them deep, moaning as they found themselves unable to stop but eventually did. "Drink us, babies, when we do you, drink us." Sam moaned and the vamps smiled, eyes unfocussed with lust and thirst already then sank fangs in as well. Orgasms slammed painfully into the rings on them but they weren't done yet.

"Switch!" Dean gasped and the vamps quickly switched partners and fucked back onto the gods again. Soon they were fucking hard and fast again, moaning incoherently. Sam grabbed Varis's hair and pulled him to his mouth kissing him hard and then kissing up his neck to where Dean had bit and sank his fangs in as well. Dean had already done the same to Karis, both vamps arching and giving loud cries of pleasure, screaming their pleasure, making the clouds shake around them. Power and lust and love flowed through them and around them, all four mindless slaves to it now.

The vamps bit them now where the other had as well, and drank deep, moaning and muffled cries buried in bloody bites and blood lust they were now lost in, lust for each other, love for each other, and an addiction tying their bodies together until it became permanent inside them, forever addicted to each other, in love with each other, and needing to fuck and drink each other this way for all Eternity now. "Mine!" was growled violently between feedings and they switched again and again, until eventually they were covered in blood and sweat, not even bothering to breath too much, breaths hitching and bodies and mouths taking each other until the power dissolved the rings on its own and the gods came glowing with power and the vamps screamed theirs, and multiple orgasms shredded all thought and control in all of them, making them mindless slaves to them as well.

They all collapsed into a bloody and well fucked sweaty pile, only separating when movement was possible. Their necks looked like they had been mauled by werewolves or something but were healing fairly quickly now, the vamps too. Soon there would be no marks at all, they couldn't have that. They touched fingers to the bites when they were small enough to not look gruesome anymore and looked like the love bites they were and sealed them in, making them permanent, marking the vamps as theirs now. They touched their own and did the same, part of them wanting to belong to them now too.

Somewhere along the way, throughout all that sex and blood, they had bound themselves to the vamps without knowing it and desperately needed them to be theirs, not like the others in their beds, the shared lovers but more like Stefano and Ash, only theirs, untouchable to anyone else but them. They looked at the unconscious vamps, they had fucked them unconscious!

They kissed their sleeping faces and sighed.

Did they have the right to ask that of them? Should they even speak to them about it?

They wanted them as their own but would the vamps want that, too? They were afraid to ask. So they headed to the porch, feeling sad. What kind of relationship would the vamps want with them after this? It was a question that would have to wait until later, when they woke up then they could discuss it.

They saw bobby there and smiled softly, dressing again and sighing as the clothes rubbed into their sore places, asses aching and groins tender now, not quite healed up yet but in a few minutes they would be. So they headed to toward Bobby, who looked like he wanted to talk.

Xxxxxxxxx

They let the vamps sleep on the clouds. They looked so relaxed it was a shame to wake them. They leaned into them and kissed them, "We love you, guys. For forever and beyond." The vamps merely smiled in their sleep, so beautiful when they did that. They wanted them for themselves, it hurt to think they would have to share them. Theirs, they already considered them theirs.

Then they headed to Bobby again, and smiled softly.

"They okay?" Bobby asked as they walked up to the porch. Those vamps reminded him of Sam and Dean so damn much, soul-mates even, not as perfectly connected but still, soul-mates.

"They're fine. Karis is still afraid to face you guys." Dean admitted, taking the beer Bobby offered him. "He needs to talk to them. They need to give him a chance or he could end up dead or running off, taking Varis with him. Both would be really bad outcomes here."

"They need time to do that, Dean, he did purposely let four Hunters die and almost got two killed or worse." Bobby sighed at Dean's look he gave him, "Yeah, I know we did it for Sam. It's different this time."

"No, it's not, Bobby! We've forgiven him; we're giving him a chance. He was deceived like Sam was. We won't let them get Karis again." Dean said firmly, "If no one wants him around, we still do. We'll make them our Most Cherished Vampires like we did with Stefano, if we have to. No one is scaring either of them off! We love them and want them to stay with us!" He meant every word, just the thought of letting them go hurt to even consider so he wouldn't do that, he'd make them theirs if no one else wanted them.

"Then we should hear his side and see if that's necessary." Bobby admitted it was a long shot, but for those gods, they would try, if it was what they wanted.

"Bobby, you gave Sam a chance when this happened to him. We need you to take Karis under your wing and do the same for him. We could order it but we'd rather you chose to do it." Dean said, looking Bobby in the eye now. "We mean it, Bobby, you could help him through this. We need you to do this."

"Then he needs to talk to us." Bobby said but sighed, they were firm on this, damn!

"We know." Sam sighed, "Unfortunately he's not up to talking right now." Sam looked at Dean then Bobby, "He thinks you all hate him."

"We're just upset still. We don't hate him. It would help reassure us of his good intentions if he'd just open up to us a little." Bobby said.

"We're going to get him to come inside Christmas Day. We expect you all to be nice to him and not scare him off. We're serious here and that is an order." Dean said, his eyes serious and hard now.

"We'll be nice." Bobby said nervously. That had been an order! So they'd be good and do it. Besides the gods were right, Karis could have had a good reason for what he had done, Sam had when he'd taken up with Ruby; he'd been trying to kill Lilith when he couldn't save Dean. Not a good reason but a reason. Ruby had said she could help him kill Lilith which of course fed well into Sam's psychotic thinking and made it make perfect sense to Sam at the time. Maybe the Pagan gods had done the same to Karis, vampires weren't the most logical or sane, or even human thinking bunch to begin with and most leaned to sociopathic and/or psychotic, hell sometimes both. Even the good ones, like Stefano, while still good, just were not very human, like they had long forgotten how to be.

"We'll talk to them. Let's just let them sleep for a bit. We wore them out." Sam chuckled at the memory of the others, writhing in lust beneath them, moving works of art, and getting hard again. "Damn it!"

Dean had one now, too. He'd been reading Sam's thoughts right then, "Crap, damn you, Sam!"

Bobby didn't bat an eyelash. He just smiled and took their hands. He pulled them to his bedroom and said, "I can take care of that, too."

Both gods smiled at Bobby's words, let him lay them down on the bed and let the man work. Neither was sore or tender anymore, mostly they just wanted to fucked again by Bobby. The man had mad skills that way, damned if he didn't!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby straddled Sam first, kissing him softly and working down his neck and chest, taking the time to nip and roll his nipples, making him moan and arch up, moaning for more. "Dean, kiss Sam and stroke yourself for me, baby." Dean obeyed grinning and kissed Sam, both moaning as Dean kissed him harder now, and working himself harder, hips thrusting up as he did it.

Now Bobby took him into his mouth, sucking the head gently, using his fingers to work the man open for him to take him soon. Sam looked so hot that way, begging and writhing under his expert attention. He soon had Sam more than ready for him and hard to boot. He reached over and worked Dean open at the same time as he worked Sam open now.

"Come lay beside Sam, Dean. Gonna fuck you both in turns." Bobby said arching a sexy eyebrow at them, grinning, "Just stroke slowly for me, okay?"

"Yeah, baby, fuck us. We need fucked!" Sam moaned and cried out in intense pleasure as Bobby thrust deep into him now, losing it entirely. "Baby, so good, so awesome inside me!" Sam loved it when Bobby fucked him, he knew just how to please him and how he needed to be fucked at any certain time; he had a talent for sex that rivaled theirs even. "Bobby…yeah, right there fuck me right there!"

Bobby pulled out and chuckled, "Fuck yourself with those long fingers, lover. Be right back." Sam smiled and obeyed, using his fingers to keep up the pleasure, waiting for Bobby to take him again.

Bobby thrust into Dean now and fucked him as well, stroking him softly. "Damn, so fucking good inside me…fuck me, baby…so good…mmm…oh, damn, so hot in me!" Dean moaned louder now and gave moans now so pornographic that Bobby fucked him harder and almost lost it when the man writhed beneath him and even Sam had to stroke himself now, Dean sounded so hot that way! "Fuck me, Bobby!" Bobby grinned and did just that, and Dean came screaming, and clawing, head back and body arching so sexily, Sam had to beg, "Please Bobby, fuck me now, make me cum that way, please!"

Bobby wasn't near cumming yet and went to Sam, and fucked him now, pounding him now and making him writhe as well, he looked over to see Dean hard again from watching them fucking. He pulled Sam up on all fours and motioned for Dean to go to the front. Dean smiled and did just that, Sam happily sucking him now, harder and deeper into his throat, so close to cumming himself it wasn't funny. Soon he was thrusting back harder and faster, arching gracefully, his whole body flexing as he twisted and moaned, and Dean fucked his mouth harder and deeper now, fingers gripping Sam's hair painfully; they both came hard and Dean's head went back as he came shouting, twice.

Bobby worked himself harder and went behind Dean and smiled, thrusting in, close to cumming finally and fucked the man harder and rougher than Bobby was used to doing and Dean turned whore instantly, getting hard, and Sam turned around so he was lined up with Dean now. Bobby let up on his thrusts so Dean could enter Sam, which he did and moaned softly, thrusting until he found a fast rhythm and let Bobby get his rhythm in time with Dean's and they began to thrust together, Dean into Sam, Bobby into Dean.

Both gods felt their power pour from them now, and they let it go, the pleasure and love pulling through them now, and Bobby, and unknowingly flowed out to the others, letting them feel every bit of pleasure they were feeling now. Dean fucked Sam hard, his tight ass pulling Dean deeper into him and Bobby fucking Dean hard again now too, and feeling their power inside him, making him having trouble concentrating now, his body thrusting harder into Dean of its own accord but their pleasure entwined together inside them, forming them into one person and their pleasure into one pleasure they all experienced at the same time.

It was so intense Bobby felt himself slip out of himself, becoming Dean fucking Sam, then Sam being fucked by Dean, and himself fucking Dean, all at the same time. Dean becoming Sam writhing and moaning below him, Bobby fucking into him, and himself fucking Sam again. Sam becoming Bobby fucking Dean, Dean fucking him, and himself again being fucked by Dean. Their power blew through the room, making the bed float and spin, belongings spinning in the air around them dizzyingly now, hair blowing in the wind their power whipped up, bodies glowing with their Norse powers now, Bobby's glowing with the Divine power inside him, their powers connecting and exploding, making the house and room shake violently, power taking away all thought but that of them fucking each other, making them unable to stop now, unable to cum now, until its will was done.

It was so hard to breathe around their power, choking on it now and they pushed it outwards, out to the others, out to Olympus and into everyone in it, except their daughters now. The powers flew around them but also outward, pulling the others in as well, superimposing their fucking bodies onto whoever it hit, making their gods' pleasure, theirs as well. So when they came screaming and bleeding from the clawing and biting as Dean bent down and pulled Sam up, while fucking him, and sank those fangs in, and drank Sam down, feeling the lust in those fangs poisoning his power and Sam's, and making them cum screaming again and again, writhing in unison and forgetting to breathe as they were torn apart with every pull of power and the feeling of being each other fucking each other remained until the orgasms receded making them collapse in barely breathing heaps on top of each other, incoherent and unable to speak right now, except maybe to manage a moan every time they tried to move even a finger without the pleasure hitting them again, and making the memory of their orgasms rip through them again.

"Bobby, come here, baby. Wanna bite you. Thirsty for you, lover. Please?" His God smell was intoxicating, now that their power and pleasure had receded, their vampire-like senses were on hyper alert and they wanted Bobby. "Please, you smell so good, baby. Wanna taste you, never tasted God before." Dean begged, eyes shining green now, Sam were dark hazel, blood lust hitting them now. They crawled to him and he watched as their bodies swayed like the predators they were now, swaying seductively and with graceful movements, like large cats. He got hard from them coming at him this way and they smiled, their fangs showing now, licking their lips, and he got even harder now.

They had him pinned now, fangs at his neck, picking sides, hands stroking him hard now. "Stay there, baby, gonna rock that body again, make you cum so many times you pass out from it, gonna drink you as we fuck you, both of us, at the same time." Sam pulled Bobby to his lap, his pupils blown black with hunger and lust now, love there too. Bobby felt dizzy now, being pulled into those eyes, mesmerized by the power there and let it overtake him entirely, owning him right then. He sheathed himself onto Sam without thinking or realizing he was doing it and felt Dean rub into his ass at the same time, both dicks touching each other and him as they fucked him and against him. Both gods asked again, worried they would hurt him, "Can we drink you, baby? Both of us at the same time. Fill you with our lust and love, baby, so full of it. Never hurt you, Bobby, promise. We love you. Please. We need to drink you, baby, so thirsty!" Dean begged, fangs brushing the skin of his neck, Bobby unconsciously arching his neck back for them to do just that, wanting that too. He could cure that thirst too. They wouldn't hurt him, they were thirsty for some reason, and he couldn't wait to feel what their bites could do. He had heard it was amazing!

"Yes...babies…bite me, drink me!" He moaned as Sam pulled him closer as he leaned closer to Bobby as well, Dean leaning into him from the back, now working into him, too. Both dicks inside him at the same time. They opened those sexy mouths and sank their fangs in, the lust and love hitting him at the same time, blood pouring into their throats and mouths, bodies fucking each other as they drank him deep. Sam pulled out as he came and pulled out, letting Dean keep fucking the man, causing Bobby to rub hard into Bobby's dick now with his hand. Sam got hard again immediately and pushed in with Dean's dick again and kissed on his neck and biting again, drinking him again, lust and love flowing like a river through them now, their hunger filling Bobby as well now, he turned his head and leaned back into Sam's neck and bit Sam's shoulder hard until he bled as well, and coaxed the blood out, drinking Sam as well, all moaning and cumming harder, over and over, pleasure delayed by their lust and love, their god powers coming out again, roaring through the house and out into Olympus, stealing their minds and filling their bodies with all the others were feeling again, until they all came at the same time, the gods and Bobby, and everyone else, one orgasm forming from all of theirs combined, the power holding the memory of that and pulling it back into the gods, and making them cum again, writhing mindlessly and drinking Bobby again, moaning at his blood in their mouths, their bodies fucking into each other again, and all the orgasms carried by their power from the others now filling them as well.

They lay there panting, all bloody and sore, tired and well-fucked. Their fangs were gone and their hunger gone as well, back to wherever it came from to begin with. "You okay, Bobby? Did we hurt you?" They panicked now, he was so bloody and laying there!

Bobby moaned softly, grinning widely, eyes unfocussed, and they saw he was fine. Exhausted and puddling, but fine. "Wow!" He said, finally able to focus on them a little better now. "Fuck that felt fan-fucking-tastic! What was that?" He had never felt anything like that before.

"Feeding Sex." Sam said blushing, they had never had feeding sex before now and damn it was addictive! "Did we hurt you, baby?" He checked Bobby's pulse but was pulled in for a soft kiss for his trouble.

"I'm fine. Just worn out is all. Gotta do that again sometime, boys, damn I loved that!" Bobby swore and chuckled, rolling over to sleep now, the god cleaned themselves and him off magically now, so no blood or fluids were in the bed or on them now. "Love you boys." Bobby said, eyes on them now, smiling happily but looking tired.

They looked at him worried now. Had they taken too much blood? Would he be okay? They conjured up a plate of cookies and a large bottle of orange juice with a cup. Dean helped him sit up and they fed him the cookies and made him drink the juice until the plate was empty and the bottle was, too. Bobby grinned up at their worried faces, touching them softly with his fingertips, feeling better now but still tired.

"Did we take too much, Bobby? We're sorry." Sam pleaded and Bobby shook his head.

"Worn out from the sex, baby, not the blood loss. Recovered it as soon as you drank it, a side effect of being God's mate, instant healing and instant blood replenishing. I was hungry though and thirsty, so please don't worry, I am fine. Just need some rest is all. You guys wore me out and damn ain't I sore! Gonna feel this all next week, don't regret it though; you should do this again sometime, just not for a few days; but, wow, that was fantastic, lovers!" Bobby reassured them and grinned smugly, leering at them now, not able to move or get hard but not too tired to leer and admire the view, to lust after them again.

The gods kissed their bite marks, healing them just enough not to bleed anymore and then making them permanent now, never fading, never healing any more than they already had. Bobby groaned as he realized what they were doing, rolling his eyes but smiling proudly anyway, doing the same for his bite on Sam's shoulder, healing it with a touch, making it permanent as well, marking Sam as his. Dean leaned in and pouted, "I didn't get one." He eyed Bobby who motioned him closer and he watched as Bobby leaned up and bit hard into his shoulder as well, tearing the skin there. Dean moaned softly at how good that felt and when Bobby sucked the bite hard, pulling blood from it, Dean came with a shout, head back, the pain and pleasure of the bite hitting him again. Bobby touched that bite as well, making it permanent as well.

"Bite marks stay, they mark you as ours, baby. Might drink you another time, though. You taste good, Bobby. Makes us hungry for it, to be honest." They looked puzzled at this but let it go when Bobby chuckled, "Drink me whenever you need to, I don't mind. I like it when you drink me, babies."

"You sure, Bobby? You trust us not to hurt you?" Dean asked and Bobby nodded his head, touching their faces lovingly, touching where the fangs came out. Dean let his slip down and Sam did it, too. Bobby caressed and touched those unique fangs, lovingly touching them, marveling at their deadly beauty, addicted to them biting him now, knowing this and not caring how he came to be this way. He was addicted to their fangs in him, drinking him down.

"Addicted to you drinking me, guys. Hungry for it all the time now, like your hunger to drink me. Crave you drinking me." He admitted and felt that craving hunger hit him again but ignored it. "I'm sure I want this with you. You didn't hurt me this time, you won't hurt me later, I know that. So don't overthink it, son, you gotta stop doing that. I'm your blood slave now, you needed one. Vamps sometimes have one, it's in the journals, read for yourself. I keep your thirst at bay now; it's part of my job now."

"And mine." Ellen said from the doorway, coming to sit by her husband, pinning up her hair now. "I want to be one for you two. We love you boys, we can help you, both of us." The gods felt the hunger again, she smelled like God, too.

"You smell…like God." They pulled her to them, "Smell so good. Hungry for it again." Their eyes were vamp again, glowing like fire. Fangs down and they felt the thirst hit but fought it, "You sure you want this?"

"Yes, boys, I want this. Drink me now and shut the fuck up! You're talking too much again." Ellen said but smiled, "Please?" Both boys nodded hesitantly and let their mouth caress her neck, choosing sides. They inhaled her scent and moaned hungrily again.

"Fuck me while you drink me." Ellen said, stroking them both hard at the same time. She pushed Sam down and got onto his dick and felt Dean working her open, lubing them up and thrusting in, working her to the pleasure and fucking her hard once she was there. She was now fucking down onto Sam who thrust up into her, while Dean fucked down into her ass, both making her moan and arch, lost in the pleasure of them taking her so completely. "Drink…fuck…so good…fuck me…so good with you both inside me…so fucking good! Drink me…want you to bite me..please…before I cum!"

They did as she asked, Sam pulled her throat to him and Dean press into her body more, sandwiching her between them, pinning her there, and both biting her at the same time, pouring the power of their bites into her, and fucking her harder now, drinking her then stopping than biting her again, drinking her deeply as they came together, moaning and gulping her down hungrily.

When they were done, they magically cleaned her off and pressed kisses into their bite marks making them permanent and marking her as their blood slave as well. She felt the craving for their bites now, the hunger for them to drink her ate at her now. The addiction filling her soul and she moaned at the intensity of it. "I'm your blood slave, addicted to you drinking me, like Bobby. Yours."

"So does this mean if we get…thirsty…you will be our willing feed or something?" Dean asked and they both nodded smiling happily, cuddling, tired and sleepy now. "You are our blood slaves?"

"Yes, we are." Bobby smiled, cuddling her closer, sighing happily. "Love you, gods, both of you. Go out and join the others now, we need to rest. Us blood slaves need our rests after a good feed like that."

"We love you guys, forever and eternally, love you so much." Sam sighed and kissed them gently, knowing they would need them to help with the hunger and glad they had done this for them, loving them for doing it. "Thank you for doing this for us."

"Anything for you, both of you, it's just blood. We can spare that." Ellen reassured them and sighed as she drifted off in her husband's arms, smiling happily.

"Good night, lovers." Both gods said in turns, kissing them one last time and covering them up lovingly.

They said nothing, they were too deep asleep now to hear them but they both still smiled smugly in their sleep, very pleased with themselves, and never able to remember being so well-fucked or so sore before. Those gods may have gotten a little too enthusiastic there a few times, not to mention noisy and loud, and they weren't complaining at all. It had felt fan-fucking-tastic, fangs, biting, sex, and all of it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The others sat downstairs and grinned, all looking tousled and sated as well. The gods had fed their orgasms and sex with the others through their joined powers and pushed them through everyone on Olympus, making them feel like they were being fucked by them at the same time as the others. It was their orgasms combining with the entire current occupants of Olympus's as well, all becoming one very large, very pleasurable bout of multiple orgasms they all shared.

Translated: they had fucked all of Olympus metaphysically while they had physically fucked both Bobby and Ellen each time. Not a small feat considering how many there were in Olympus at this moment really.

"We worship you! Fuck do we worship you!" Artemis moaned and grinned up at them now, getting up to hug them now, "That was amazing, guys!"

They immediately were hugged, kissed, and happily groped, and thanked by all of them. They then popped back to the cloud to find Karis and Varis just finishing making love to each other. So they sat down and watched, enjoying the view immensely, jerking off as it had excited them, too. Then as they were ready to cum, Varis and Karis crept over and drank their releases as they came even harder from the sight and feel of their mouths on them, arching gracefully, gently clutching their hair, heads back in silent 'Oh's.

"Wow, babies, you are so amazing, too." The gods said sitting with the vamps afterward, kissing them deeply, enjoying the taste of themselves in those mouths and licking the excess cum from inside their mouths, Sam with Varis, Dean with Karis. "Think we love you guys, thanks to Sam here, I think." Karis smiled hugging Sam now, then Dean now. "I like it though."

"Me, too." Varis purred from Dean's arms now, Karis in Sam's. The Sex gods loved holding both those brothers in their arms now. Varis leaned up to kiss Sam now then back to kiss Dean, smiling happily with hooded eyes, love in their depths, in both vamps eyes actually.

"But you still love each other more though, right?" Sam asked worried they had proved Karis right and had separated the lovers like he had feared they would.

"Love you guys about the same as we love each other actually. A foursome so to speak. Will you be our Mates like that, join us as four now instead just us two? You will still have the others, of course. We'll just consider you our Mates, like we are, Karis and I. We'd only be with you two, no others, we touch no one else but you guys. We'll love and serve you forever, our Eternal Lovers and Mates as well…until someone takes our heads or something that is." Varis said solemnly. "Be ours? We'll be yours! Please say yes?" Both vamps pleaded, "We love you too much not to belong with you this way! Please don't say no? We know we're vampires and deep down you're still Hunters, but we'll be good and true, just love us, please?"

"Never die on us, either of you, ever." Both gods put hands to their chests and pulled out a good sized glowing ball of light and held it out to each vamp, Sam's to Varis, Dean's to Karis. "Take it and be truly immortal with us, our Immortal Lovers." Sam urged smiling lovingly.

The Vamps took the glowing balls and put them to their chests, pressing them in gently. They glowed now and grew black wings in the process. When the vamps dimmed, they were immortal. The vamps eyes changing colors now to hazel green/blue in the pupil and iris with a green ring around it, shimmering brightly. Their eyes glowed softly now and didn't dim so they figured it was a permanent glow but they didn't mind. The gods let their fangs down, kissing and biting their lovers, both taking each vamp so they would be bound to both of them as well, and kissing the marks, love bonding them to them, binding them tighter to each other now as well. They put this mark behind their right ears, they glowed and dimmed, leaving a tattooed mark there, marking them as theirs personally, not shared like the others. The boys let the vamps mark them the same way behind their right ears as well.

"Ours forever, yours forever, too. Both of you, us, ours. We love you, need you with us. You are our Mates now, lovers." Dean said and they took turns kissing them now. "Never leave us."

"Never, we're yours." The vamps cuddled with their gods again. Karis said this so softly they barely heard it. They sat there for a bit, so happy they could be together now. "We can share your room, right? Move in there, so we can sleep with you, like the others do?"

"Yes, babies. You move in tonight. We need you there, too." Sam said smiling and kissing them again and again, "Like kissing you guys, never want to stop ever." Dean did it as well, and they smiled at them when the kisses let up. "Me, too."

"Us, too." Both vamps said and smiled even wider, feeling like they belonged here, with these gods, with these men in their arms. Feeling no longer separated but joined forever.

"We want you to come with us. Meet the others, tell them your side. They'll listen and try to understand, they've promised us." Dean urged, "Your ours, our Mates, don't hide anymore, please Karis? Be a part of our lives."

"Okay, if you're with us." Karis sighed, his wings fluttered a little nervously. "I'm scared."

"No worries, baby. It's Christmas. This is our gift to you. Be free of your past, join our family in the present and the future. Make this your home, with all of us, not just us gods." Sam urged Karis, taking his hand, kissing him softly. Hazel meeting Hazel, both shining with power and love.

"I'd rather have sex on this cloud again." Karis stalled, still afraid to face the others.

"Nice try, Karis. It didn't work for me and it won't work for you. He's stubborn that way." Dean said fondly at Sam now, then back at Karis.

"Nope. Enough sex, now we talk." Sam said gently and took Karis's hand while Dean took Varis's. "Love your new wings, guys, they are so beautiful!"

"We kind of like them, too." Varis admitted, Karis nodded in agreement. They were like angel's wings but black as night where the angels were whiter, except for Gabriel's and Cas's, which had some black mixed in with the white there. Silver shimmered at the edge of the black feathers, reflecting in the moonlight. The Sex god's angels now, so perfectly theirs; every inch of them!

Suddenly they were on the porch and Sam was opening the door. Karis tried to leave but they pulled him inside clinging to them now, afraid. The others watched them with a mixture of surprise, awe, anger, and suspicion, too.

It was time to talk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They took Karis by the hand and pulled both vamps to the stairwell so the others could see them clearly. Then Karis froze and hung his head and thought for a moment. "I can't do this, V." Karis whispered to Varis, "I can't, V."

"Yes, you can, K. I have faith in you. Just try, for me, please?" Varis pleaded.

"Don't know where to begin…" Karis explained to them, eyes lost and scared, "They hate me!" He whispered to Varis again.

"Start at the beginning, boy!" Bobby spoke up, "We're just suspicious, we don't hate you. There's a difference."

"Speak for yourselves." Dan said now, but softened, "We'll listen though. We'll try to forgive if he proves he's genuinely changed." The other psychic Hunters nodded in agreement, eyes suspicious still.

"Okay, I'll try." Karis said taking Varis's hand, and leaning against the two gods who each put a hand on his shoulders." We were soldiers, joined around the same time, Army Intelligence. We went into Psy Ops then Black Ops, Shadow Ops as they are called. We became lovers at 18."

"We fought side by side for years for our country. Until we found an old factory that was supposedly used for Black Market arms sales." Karis sighed sadly here, Varis, too. "It wasn't. It was a trap."

"We were turned. Well, he was and then I made him turn me, so we could be together." Varis said unhappily, "Then we became nomads, always felt different than the others."

"Then the Hunters came, killing others of our kind. We learned they only saw us as evil, but none of them saw that some of us were good, too. Never hurt a human, protected them sometimes, too. We hunted nests, bastards turned us so we repaid the favor, as often as we could." Karis continued, "We learned to fear the Hunters. To hate them. Well, I did. V here held out hope to keep out of your way. I knew better, you would never let us be…"

"So we fought more, argued more, and finally heard about the Pantheon, how the gods were collecting others, making them their lovers, too. They were joining all of us Supernaturals, forming an army. Varis wanted to join you but I was not so sure." Karis looked embarrassed now. "I was always the skeptical one, V was more trusting, more intuitive. He had better instincts than me. He was the light to my darkness really. The darker I was, the lighter he became, always kept me from becoming too dark."

"They began coming to me when I was alone; whispering in my ear. How you could steal love away, take lovers from each other. I tried to ignore them but…eventually I listened. We were fighting more and had separated to give each other some space. I knew he wanted to join you all and I thought I would lose him to you for sure now." Karis said this with great regret and Sam nodded, he understood how hard it was to not listen to evil whispering to you in moments of weakness, like Ruby and Lucifer had. You can only ignore them for so long until you start listening eventually.

"So I didn't help the Hunters, even though my instincts said I should. They whispered the Hunters would hunt me if they saw me helping, so I didn't. I was afraid they'd kill me when I tried." Karis saw the suspicion in their eyes fade and regret take its place, a small nod in his direction told him that he hadn't been wrong.

"I tried to join a Kiss, to please Varis's desire to but every one of them wanted him, of course, but no one wanted me." Karis's eyes teared up a little. Dean wiped the tears away, whispering they wanted them both, him included. Hef nodded, too. No one had wanted him either, before the Sex gods that is.

"So I grew angry and jealous, Varis save some Hunters but I refused to. I was so afraid they would see him and kill him, too." Karis let Varis lean closer, taking the silent comfort he offered. "Then your Kiss, the most powerful one of all, rejected us both and I flipped out. I went crazy for a bit. Decided if we couldn't join it, we'd take it for ourselves. We were tired of wandering by then and wanted a home, you see. Something of our own." He looked at Stefano now, ashamed of his actions. "I'm sorry I did that, to all of you."

"Then Varis never came back. He just vanished and I searched for him everywhere, I panicked! I thought he was dead." Karis shuddered and cried a little at that part, "They came to me laughing and said he wasn't mine anymore and that he was here on Olympus, he was yours now. They said he no longer loved me anymore!" Varis and the gods held him and comforted him as best they could now, seeing him hurting this much, hurting them as well. "So I came to beg him to come back to me, to be mine again. To be the light to my dark but, of course, he said he loved me still, and didn't want to fight me or kill me but that he couldn't go with me either. We made love and then I left. I decided I'd let him kill me, I couldn't be without him anymore." Karis said softly, crying still.

"Then I drove around, drove off a cliff, tried to kill myself. It didn't work of course, but 'E' for effort!" He turned to see the gods and Varis's shocked and horrified expressions and shrugged, "I didn't know you then , so how could I know we'd find love this way? And, Varis, I wanted to spare you the pain of killing me yourself, I knew it would hurt you and wanted to avoid that at all costs. I also knew they would never leave me alone now, and I couldn't keep fighting them forever. You were my light, V, and without you, I wasn't strong enough to fight anymore so I tried to fix it so it would all end, at least for me. I knew you would be happy here so I wasn't worried about that part, they'd love you and you'd forget me."

"Never, never would have forgot you! It would have killed me if you died, K. How could you think so little of yourself, baby?" Varis said heartbroken now, he'd almost lost Karis, he couldn't let himself consider what he would have done if Karis had succeeded in killing himself! Sam and Dean looked at each other with pain filled eyes, too. They both had been there and it hurt to remember those times, as well as that they almost missed the chance to be with Karis this way. They pulled him close and kissed him softly, reassuring him they loved him and telling him he better not try any such stupid thing again. They 'd done it enough, no one else got to.

"You hear me! All of you! None of you get to do any such stupid thing as taking yourselves out because you think you aren't that important to us. Never think that! We love you all and it would break a part of us if you did. No one should feel that less valued by us or the others to want to do what he did! Understand?" Dean growled eyeing everyone and they all nodded in understanding.

They knew they were loved and cherished by their gods in that one moment, even if they hadn't already known it long before now.

"Go on, baby, finish it and have it over." Sam urged and Karis took a breathe and spoke again.

"Then I was depressed and despondent. They offered me a chance to join their side officially, to fight you on their side. All I could think of was that would mean I'd have to kill Varis and I remembered him saying I should ask forgiveness from you. So I said 'No' and left. " He shrugged sadly, "They didn't take it too well. Said they would kill me for my defection. That they would come after you, Varis." Karis said scared for his lover now, " I hid and then it was Christmas Eve and we'd never spent it apart before. So I came to beg forgiveness and offer my help in killing the bastards who dared threaten you, baby."

"I thought for sure you'd kill me instead of… loving me, loving both of us this way, this so perfect way! You claimed us as yours forever. Varis deserves this, your love and friendship, but not me. I'm not worth it." Karis hung his head dejectedly, his Mates soothing him with words, touches, and kisses that that was just not true!

"That's it, go ahead. Give me your best shot, go on! Just don't hurt Varis is all I ask. It wasn't his fault, it was all mine and I'd change everything if I could. I'm so sorry!" Varis held him while he cried now, too ashamed to look at the others, feeling dirty and unworthy, so unworthy.

Then there was silence, except for Karis's cries. "We'll leave if you want us, too. If you hate him still, we'll just go elsewhere." Varis's eyes were hard as he said this, scanning the crowd of sympathetic faces. "You can't just take one of us, not without taking the other, too. Like our lovers, the gods have." Both Sex gods looked heartbroken, sharing a thought. 'they can't leave us! No!'

The others in the room went over what he had said and couldn't fault him for his actions, well, most of them. They also saw how bad things would go if they rejected Karis and how it was hurting their gods to possibly lose them this way. Those gods loved those vamps now so the others would try to love them, too. They did however hate the Pagan gods for manipulating Karis the way they had!

"We forgive you." Several spoke up.

"You still have to show you've changed though, help out more with the god fighting." Bobby pointed out. Karis was so like Sam! He had helped Sam so he would help Karis now, too.

"I will, I will! I'll do whatever it takes." Karis said eagerly agreeing and happily hugging his Mates, kissing them deeply then letting them go to smile uncertainly at the others. It was such a large crowd! "So who are you all anyway?"

The next hour or so was spent mingling and introducing the vamp to the others. Dorian pulled the Sex gods aside. "Can I talk to you…alone?" They smiled and nodded, following her to the porch, where it was quieter.

"What's wrong, Dorian?" Dean asked concerned. She seemed nervous.

"I need a favor from you two, as my husbands." Dorian stated, "I want to have a baby…with you two."

"Really? With us as the fathers?" Sam was surprised, she hadn't seemed to be interested before in having children.

"Yes, I really do. I want to get pregnant…tonight." Dorian said smiling softly, "I want them to be conceived today. That's the gift I really want for Christmas."

"Okay, baby, if that's what you want, we'll do it but it's a little tricky to do." Dean explained, "You have to and we have to think that you want to get pregnant while we make love to you and think what sex we want the baby to be at the same time."

"You wear the Heart Stone necklace. If it glows once it says one of us is done and the other makes love to you then, it glows briefly again then gets brighter when you're pregnant and your stomach glows, we touch it, probably with blood and power, since it will be part vampire and part god. Not sure the balance there, not very human though, we know that much. More like the girls, probably. The pregnancy will last half the length of a human one, four and a half months at most, maybe earlier, depending on the baby's growth, every god baby's different, sometime four and half and sometimes a month or two, depends." Sam shrugged, it was the way Sabine had explained it to them. "You sure you want this? god pregnancies are tricky later, too. We have to feed it power until its born. god babies eat power, all kinds really. Probably blood if it's a vampiric child, too."

Dorian held out the heart necklace, smiling, "I took it from the study earlier, in case you said yes. Of course I want this!"

"When do you…" Dean said nervously, more kids, he hadn't expected this.

"Right now." She smiled seductively eyeing their bodies now, hardly able to wait for this part, the sex was going to be incredible!

"Right now? As in right at this minute?" Dean asked, wow, how was that for short notice!

"Right now works for me. Grab a cloud, lovers, I want some sons." Dorian smiled, kissing them softly, " I'm serious, let's do this now." They chuckled and popped to a nearby cloud bank. They were going to make a baby, or two.

"Good thinking." Dean said nodding, with a definite gleam in his eye as his glance poured down her body, taking in her 'Mrs. Clause' costume' regretting they had to remove it but poofing it back to their room anyway, she could wear it later.

"Remember, think 'I want to get pregnant', Dorian, think 'Boy'. We'll do the same thing. It has to be this way for it to take." Dean said softly, "It's complicated for us to make children but we can do it. Don't worry, we'll make it good for you, baby girl, promise!"

"I know you will." Dorian said and then kissed them hungrily. Then they got busy with lust, love and making their sons, enjoying every minute of it, in true Sex god fashion, of course!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She put on the heart stone necklace and lay down on the cloud bank, and Dean kissed down her body while Sam kissed her lips and neck, hands wandering tenderly along her body and thighs, parting them for Dean, whispering loving words into her neck and ear, worshipping her with their touches, kisses, and words.

"Remember concentrate on getting pregnant and think 'boy' while we do this. We have to do it, too. Not romantic, I know, but it will be once we get past this part, promise, baby. You ready?" Dean said then had a thought, "Drink us while we make love to you, to help the vampiric nature of the child. It may help strengthen that."

She nodded nervously, so much to remember, so much that could go wrong. She felt Dean enter her and thrust in, pleasure building already, her body filling with more as he took his time, working her body with his hands and lips while he made love to her slowly, drawing out her pleasure until they had worked their way up to harder, but not ready to cum, but enough to increase the pleasure, making sure Dorian wasn't nervous anymore.

"Still thinking 'pregnant' and 'boy', baby?" Sam asked and she closed her eyes in concentration again, moaning softly, nodding. "Bite him, baby girl, drink him as he makes love to you faster now." She nodded and smiled, her teeth dropping and making theirs drop as well, Dean leaned his head back and took her harder now, faster, moaning softly. She sank her teeth into his neck now and he growled predatorily now, his eyes vampiric as she drank him hard and deep, he took her rougher now, holding her to his neck as the pleasure of her biting him thrilled through him, his hunger building and driving him to sink fangs into her shoulder as well, drinking her just as deeply, moaning louder now, head swimming with desire for more now. They came growling, clawing at each other, and drinking each other, blood on their mouths, necks, and shoulders, heads back growling, animalistic cries pouring from them. The heart stone glowed now but briefly, signaling Sam's part of the ritual.

Dean pulled away from her, still hungry, still in the grips of his thirst, fighting it. Ellen and Bobby joined them and he growled at them, almost pure animal peeking out of those green eyes, so thirsty and dark now. Bobby pulled him to his neck and Dean sank into him hungrily, drinking him hard, pressing him painfully into the cloud, gulping him down in big drinks now, pulling away when he felt Bobby nudge him off and he let Bobby do it, going easily away and Bobby kissing him softly. Ellen took Bobby's place and he pulled her to him, painfully gripping her, and drinking her deep as well, lost in the blood, lost in the power of that blood as it filled him.

Ellen pushed him to stop and he did, but was still thirsty. He slid behind Sam, working him open as he made love to Dorian, so slow, and Dean held the hunger at bay while they were getting rougher now. Dorian drinking Sam deeply, Sam losing control and drinking her as well. Dean closed his eyes to the hunger roaring through him now at the sight of them that way.

He leaned into Sam's neck now, the side Dorian wasn't drinking from, thrust into Sam and fucked him harder and deeper, violently taking him now, making Sam thrust into her harder as well, and sank his fangs deep into that sexy neck, and drank his mate deeper than he had ever drank anyone ever before.

They felt the heart stone burn against Sam's chest searing the skin there, and opened their eyes to see Dorian's stomach glow, they place their bloody hands on her glowing stomach as it glowed and the blood absorbed through the skin and it was pulled into the skin there, then continued to pull both power and blood from them, locking their hands there until it was ready to let them go. They felt Dorian pulling blood from them as they drank it from her, not able to stop and moaned weakly as the glow receded and they were released from the power of the ritual, feeling the babies forming inside her now, two of them, boys. They felt the power in them and fed them some more of their own power as well and the babies drank that too, pulling it from them until the babies felt like they were ripping the gods apart and the gods moaned with relief when they were released for the babies' pull on their power now.

Then they passed out from the power drain, exertion, and blood loss. All three of them. They slept that way for several hours with Bobby and Ellen watching over them, cleaning them off as they slept, kissing them gently on the forehead, running gentle fingers through their hairs. Soon after that, they woke up feeling better but hungry for dinner and hugging their overjoyed wife, who kissed them enthusiastically and they caressed her stomach lovingly. "Our babies are in there, Dorian. We felt them, saw them in our minds."

"Babies? How many?" She asked grinning happily, but nervous, how many was there in her?

"Two twins and boys to boot. They took a ton of power and blood, too. So different than the girls but just as wonderful, too. Sons, our sons." Dean said proudly, kissing her softly. "Love you for doing this, baby girl. Going to be good fathers to them, promise! Be there for you, just ask and it's yours, Dorian."

"Yeah, our sons, such powerful sons too. Going to take care of them and you, baby. Going to love you all, Dorian." Sam said, kissing her stomach, a small lump forming there already. Caressing her baby bump and kissing it one more time, Dean doing the same. "Sons."

"Our boys." Dean said nodding in agreement and they both went up to kiss her one more time, "Our wife, our mate. Can they be Winchesters? Maybe Scaric-Winchester? Please, can they have our last name, too?" They pleaded with her and she nodded smiling.

"Scaric-Winchester." Dorian said.

"They told us their names, Dorian. They know their names, baby." Sam said, they had whispered them to their fathers as they pulled in their blood and power.

"Really? What are their names?" Babies choosing their own names, Dorian had never heard of that one before but then again they were gods and goddesses, things always worked differently for them anyway. Why not kids naming themselves?

"Romulus and Remus, Rommie is the one that looks more like Dean and you, Remmie is the one that looks more like you and me, Dorian. I saw them, they look like you but also like us, they have our eyes and our bodies, too. Otherwise they look like you, baby girl." Sam said proudly and Dorian sighed, so much for surprises. "We need to call Sabine. She supervised Sam's pregnancy and she knows god's pregnancies, she will be your personal physician so to speak. She's Horace's sister, a goddess herself, and a powerful one, too."

Dorian agreed she would be the best to deal with this and let them lead her down off the cloud. Then they felt funny and fell to the ground, moaning softly, whimpering in pain. Ellen, Bobby, and Dorian crowded around them as they began to shift and change, bodies morphing from humanoid to…wolf. They got up and noticed their eye line had lowered and they couldn't stand up all the way. They looked down at themselves and saw the wolf paws, large ones but wolf paws. They conjured up a lake and looked into it. Sam had hunter green and smoky gray eyes and his fur was gray with white on his face and a black streak down his back, a large wolf now, the size of a man, a six foot something man, like his height actually. Dean was jet black with smoky green/gray eyes. He was bulky and muscled where Sam was more lean and muscular now, about the same size as Sam, too. They approached Dorian and purred to her, Can wolves purr? She had to ask herself. They tugged at her now, nudging her. She felt them trying to whisper to her but it was so faint she could barely make it out. 'Change' and 'Mate' was all she caught of it.

She nodded and figured they were trying to tell her to change with them. She wondered how she would do that. She closed her eyes and thought 'Change' and, when she opened them, her eye line had shifted too. She went to the lake and looked in, and gasped in surprise. She was a wolf, too. Her eyes were honey brown and her fur was cream and white, and she was half their size.

'You are an animal shifter, Dorian, the power that changed us gave us that knowledge; our power joining just now changed us this way. We formed our fourth mark tonight. You shared your shifter power with us, gave us wolf forms apparently.' They came over and licked her face lovingly now, "Love you, baby girl. So beautiful as a wolf.'

'Do we look…good, too?" Sam asked uncertainly. Did she like their forms this way? Were they attractive to her this way, too?

She felt their worries and licked them back, smiling lovingly at her mates now, letting her admiration of them show. 'You're gorgeous wolves, both of you. So beautiful!'

Both wolves blushed and brushed into her. 'You, too. Baby, So beautiful!'

"Can you all change back?" Ellen said worried, wondering if they were stuck this way.

The wolf pack approached them now, all of them, and they sniffed them, then whuffed happily as they recognized their gods in wolf form now. The wolves tentatively sought to instigate play with them, trying to integrate them into the pack now, as their real leaders, as their gods still but as wolves now too. They were trying to make them _their_ wolves now, their wolves alone. They were Alphas with the Stuart and Laurie now.

The god wolves played with them and found it fun, promised to run with them next time, and let themselves be initiated into them again, Dorian as well.

'How do we turn back?' Dean asked Stuart and Stuart laughed gently, licking his face gently.

"Just think 'Change back to human'." Stuart said and watched as Dean went from wolf to man again in less than a minute, Sam following him back to human again. The other wolves turned human too, smiling proudly. "Now you're really one of us, babies, all ours. Part of our Pack."

"So we change with the moon?" Sam didn't want to become what he hunted, he would die first.

Stuart pointed up and they looked up, the moon was full and they were human and so was the Pack. "How?" Sam asked confused and Stuart shrugged, "Since we did the immortal Animal Servant bond, our pack has been stronger than the others, faster than the others, and the moon no longer controlled our change, we did. No longer controlled by the wolf but controlling it instead. It felt nice, you got your shifting from her so it's not true were power, its animal shifting into a specific form. We don't care if you're a true were. You are wolf, you are our gods, and you are Pack; you are our Alphas. We love you, Sam, Dean, and you, too, Dorian. You belong with us now, truly ours." He kissed them hard now and smiled lovingly at them, "Say you're ours. Please say you're ours?"

"We're yours, all three of us, your wolves, your leaders, your Alpha's. We are _Pack _now." Dean said solemnly and the wolves all bowed to them and they didn't once think about punting them anywhere, they just cried and smiled at their show of devotion and love for them. "We love you, too."

The wolves stood now and embraced their gods and their Mates. The gods smiled proudly and happily now, they felt complete now.

They belonged to the Pack.

They belonged to their friends.

They belonged to their lovers.

They belonged to each other.

They closed their eyes and smiled, knowing the complete truth.

They _belonged_.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone got gifts. All got weapons; swords, bows, shields, dagger, knives, and all got armor, not just any armor, god armor which deflects weapons of any sort and magic itself, even god fire. All the Hunters, immortal and human alike, got journals and books to help with research, some got software for their laptops they used on hunts. Some, females of course, got lingerie. Most got sex toys, those that used them that is. Families of the Hunters got toys, clothing, and other items, including the kids.

The girls walked around, playing with other kids, talking to the adults, and opened their gifts first with the other kids that had come to the party with their parents. Everyone was dressed now but would undress after the others left. The clothes felt weird and they itched in…places.

All got offers of sex with the Sex gods and with those in their bed, anyone of their choosing except for Stefano, Karis and Varis, and Ash. God, of course, kept Bobby and Ellen for himself. Then God himself had sex with some of the others in the bed as well, and found it most satisfying. His sons had chosen well in their lovers, they were great in bed!

Jewelry was given to all by Stefano and their Kiss, along with protective amulets and potions from the gods, the Greek, Norse and Egyptian ones. All got these gifts to help them on hunts, and all but those who chose not to, got sex with the Sex gods in one big orgy, the bed quadrupled and sex that went on for hours mixed in with their gods' powers and orbits. The Sex gods and Dorian drank all deeply as they fucked the others and were fucked by them.

The kiss members got to drink from the others, including the psychic Hunters, during sex as a gift as well.

The pack got to have their own orgy later that night with everyone else, going to half forms and fucking them all relentlessly, all lost in the strength and size the wolves offered in this form, especially the Sex gods, who came back for another orgy hours after that one.

Puddling was a frequent occurrence and recovery took a bit, but they managed to fuck away most of the day, cumming repeatedly and bringing pleasure and love to everyone they loved so dearly.

The kids played outside with the clouds and the dogs, and their toys when the yard became a yard at times. Everyone, but mostly the hunters not sleeping with the gods, took turns watching them play and even joining in at times.

After Supper, Sam even conjured up a roller rink, permanently in a corner of the yard, where the kids could skate and everyone else, too. Even the gods and God skated, kissing both Bobby and Ellen softly and holding their hands as he skated happily along with them. The Sex gods skated with Karis, Varis, Ash, and Stefano, teaching them to skate, especially the vamps who were new to it. Then they skated with all the others and even the Hunters that they weren't sleeping with, laughing and helping each other up to skate some more. The guys skated with their daughters, who laughed merrily and soon were skating on their own, holding hands or sticking close together talking and laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dorian threw up the next morning and smiled as she wiped off her face, after washing it off of course. She was pregnant; she really was! She caressed her stomach lovingly.

They were going to be so loved, her babies. So powerful too!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hey, stay tuned for the actual council meeting next chapter. Those vamps are going to find this council business a bit chafing but they'll come around. Right?

Not to mention some new arrivals next chapter, stay tuned…


	57. Calling The Meeting To Order Day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: Well, Dorian brings in some witches and the boys are less than thrilled with one of her choices. Not to mention they are starting the Council meetings and the Vampires are not taking the news well.

Not to mention, two new additions to their bed and the Pantheon, Felson and Behman, Holy Warriors of Light.

Let's welcome the witches and the others to the place, shall we?

With plenty of sex and orgasms, of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, this morning was not turning out well.

Everyone was clearly in agreement on this one.

Ask the wet witch who kept avoiding the lightning strikes, no one really felt sorry for him, don't get that idea! He had earned it.

How did this happen?

Well, let's go back to when Dorian came up with her 'brilliant' plan. At least, she thought so. Everyone else was not as sure about that.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They had got up early to pack to go to New Orleans. The angels, Ellen, Missouri, Jo, and some of the gods, Apollo, Artemis, Wayne, both sets of twins, and Hef had went with Stefano and most of the Kiss to prepare the lodgings for everyone there.

A knock sounded at the door and an angel came in, naked with jet black hair and bright gray eyes that shined like headlights.

"Cuda, come in. What's with the form?" Dean asked, not that it wasn't a _nice_ form. It was a nice body really. Cuda was the angel that Dante's car transformed into now, thanks to their father.

"Just trying it out. It feels weird being sentient. Not used to having a body yet. Is it okay?" Cuda spun to let them look and they took in the view. Very _muscled_ body. Hmmm.

"Nice. What's up?" Dean asked, and the Car angel shrugged.

"I'd like to go guard the gate of the manor while the others are there, the Pala too. We aren't any real use here and you don't have the protection up there yet, so maybe they might need us. I'd feel better if we were there." Cuda said nervously.

"You're right. We'd feel safer, too. You two go and stay there, even when the others come back. Just in case anyone tries to sneak in." Sam said coming up to kiss Dean good morning. "Go on, we'll let them know you're coming."

The car angel came up and hugged them awkwardly and left, smiling shyly.

"Sexy angel there." Sam said giving his brother a knowing look and a speculative one.

"Uh huh, think we can talk him into sex with us?" Dean asked curious and Sam grinned lecherously.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe get the Impala to join in, too." Sam said nodding and Dean nodded now too, excited by that prospect, too. "It's been a while since we've had her in our bed, too."

"Oh, yeah. We'll bring that up when we get there for the party." Dean agreed and they laughed.

They returned to packing for the others and everyone just shook their heads, not saying a word.

"I need to talk to you two, right now." Dorian said taking them to the side and looking worried.

So they went to the porch to talk.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I did something." She began and bit a lip. They knew this was not a good sign.

"What did you do, baby? Just say it! We don't have much time here until you leave for the manor." Sam said and she nodded.

"I have some witches coming…to join us." She said and held up a hand for them to let her finish. "We will run into witches and we will need our own to fight them off. You know break their spells and hexes and what not. Besides they are human, well, human-ish. They'll pass where we won't. They can help Bobby with the spell stuff, too. Come on, I'll take full responsibility for them myself. Or you can let Sabine be the head of the Coven, she'll keep them in line, goddess and Bruja and all that."

The gods wanted to say 'no', to say '_Hell_ no!' but they knew she had their best interests in mind so they would hear her out. 

"Fine, who did you invite?" Dean said worried, she wouldn't be this worried if they wouldn't like at least one of the witches she had in mind. They just knew it.

"Well, Manny the Leprechaun, the one that helped get your soul back, Sam." She said smiling.

They agreed he'd be an acceptable choice. They'd like to meet him and thank him.

"There's this couple, Maggie and Donald Stark, a very old set of witches, they would be a good asset to Bobby. A little fiery and temperamental but they'll be good, so that's why I picked them." She said. The boys didn't know them so she had to vouch for them; she hoped the gods would like them. They were up for the sex thing too, so that was in their favor. "They're interested in sex with you two, too."

They agreed they sounded okay, the 'fiery and temperamental' part worried them but Sabine could handle them and Dorian could help.

"Is that all?" Sam asked, they weren't bad choices, they liked them so far.

"No. But I know you will doubt my choice this time." She cringed and added, "He's powerful and old, he'll be a good asset to us…" She didn't add the 'if you don't kill him first' part. Which would be a possibility when they heard his name. "And I chose him because you know how strong in magic he is…not because I know you'll like him. Hell, I don't like him and I barely know him. I just think you need to trust me on this one."

Now they really had to know who this one was. Who would they hate that much? Not unless it was…

"No, no, not him!" Sam shouted in refusal, "Say it's not _him_!"

Sam shook his head when she cringed and said it anyway.

"Patrick O'Malley." She said but begged, "Please, he's a good candidate and easily managed. Once he accepts your authority and ours, he'll be a good asset too. Don't kill him!" She knew they were thinking it.

"Fine, we'll leave him maimed on the floor, in a lot of pain." Dean said coldly, he pictured this and smiled happily, "I'd like the first go at the torture part, Sammy." He already could picture which tools he'd use, too.

"No, I'd like first go. I've never maimed anyone before." Sam said with venom in his voice and she cringed.

"All the reason to let me go first, you can watch and learn, baby." Dean said and she sighed. She could tell they meant this part. They really wanted to hurt this guy!

"Please, babies, for me. Trust me to know what's best here, please?" Dorian pleaded, "Please let him join? I'll take full responsibility for him, promise!" Patrick was a treacherous choice but a good one, once he accepted his role here. The Sex gods were not going along with this plan at all.

"Fine, but we get to meet him first…and say our own hellos." Dean said with a sadistic gleam in his eye, the look in Sam's was just as bad…if not worse.

"What did he do that was so bad? Tell me!" Dorian asked, something about that witch pissed the gods off and she had to find out before they showed up…in five minutes.

"Well, he played people for their years and several died from it, he turned Dean and Bobby into old men and almost killed them! He gave me crabs, the bad ones! It took me weeks to cure them, the son of a bitch! As a parting gift so to speak. Wait, if we can't torture him, can we cook up a really nasty STD and give it to him as gift, too, oh, come on? Please? I was thinking crab, herpes (the incurable kind), syphilis and TB, with a side of smallpox. What do you think, Dean?" Sam smiled angelically.

Dorian cringed, that was one very _nasty_ combination of diseases and definitely would almost surely kill the man eventually.

"I like that idea, Sammy, good idea you have there, can I toss in a few, too?" Dean asked warming up to that idea already. "I'll forego maiming for that plan."

"Guys, please? Not diseases or maiming, please? Just let him join. I'll keep him in line, honest!" Dorian pleaded.

They looked at her and sighed, relenting but thought up another way of bugging the bastard. They smiled and she hated that smile but it was the best she was going to get from them for now. She just worried what the smile meant for the witch. She knew he was going to hate it, she just _knew_ it.

They 'd make sure of it, those Sex gods were petty things sometimes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon she felt them arrive and they went out to meet them. Sabine and Bobby went with them. Sabine had to come as the head of the new coven and Bobby just wanted to see what they did to that bastard Patrick. He had a few ideas of his own involving cocooning the guy in volcanic rock, after pouring the lava over him first. Maybe making the earth open beneath his feet and dropping his ass into the Earth's molten core, for instance.

The boys would have liked these ideas…a whole lot.

Soon they were standing there and sure enough, there stood Patrick, not happy to see them either, clearly afraid now. Good, they all thought and smiled coldly.

First they went to Manny, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Thanks for helping Gena save Sam's soul from the cage, Manny. I would have been lost without him, I mean that Manny! We'd love to have you join our Pantheon, if you want to, that is." Dean said and the little man grinned widely.

"I'd love to!" He gave them sneaky look, "Kiss it in…" He leered and they chuckled.

They leaned in by his ear and kissed it in. "Why, kiss the Blarney Stone, that did feel good! You were right." Manny said and looked at Dorian, "You pretty Irish lass you!" Dorian blushed and Manny grinned. He however stepped aside to let the couple approach the boys now.

Donald was tall and handsome, with a playful smile and cheerful hazel eyes. His hair was brown and short cut, slicked back a little with feathering to it. He looked sexy as hell to them, with a decent build and a feel of power coming off him that bit at their skins now.

Maggie was tall and beautiful, a dark beauty to her face. She had a great body with an hourglass figure and long hair down her back, a cross between curly and wavy. Her eyes were golden brown and held a secret light with full lips that seemed to always smile. She was sultry and promised spice and a deep-seated sexuality that could burn a person up while it thrilled their bodies to fantastic orgasm after orgasm. And they could tell the couple wanted to do just that with them. They liked this idea very much already.

"We are the Starks. I am Donald and this is Maggie. We'd very much like to join you. It would be good to be a part of something so powerful again as you guys." Donald said smiling sexily now as well, "And I would love to have sex with you two as soon as possible. I want to rock those bodies so hard!"

"Me, too. Wanna fuck you guys for hours, damn you look good! Can we go naked too?" She chuckled and leered, "I'd like that part a lot. I look good naked, it's my best side, ask Don."

"Yeah, can we go naked?" Donald asked and leered as well, "I look good naked, too."

"Yes, you can go naked, too. We would love to see you naked. So, kiss it in or touch?" Sam asked and they both smiled wolfishly.

"Kiss it in, of course, wanna join that bed of yours soon. Can we?" They had heard wondrous things about what they did in that bed with their lovers and they wanted them to do them to them too.

"Of course, lovers, we'll do that really soon, trust me, we want you too much to wait too long to fuck you guys, damn!" Dean leaned in and they kissed up their necks and pressed their bodies into them, Sam in the front and Dean on the back. They sucked and kissed the mark into each other then and smiled as the couple smiled at them, eyes blown with lust already.

"We'll finish this soon. We have some stuff to deal with but we will take care of you later. Never doubt that, go ahead in and get naked. Look around, you too, Manny. We have to deal with this…one first." Dean said frowning unhappily and the others shook their heads.

"We'll stay here; we can tell you don't like him. We want to see what you do. Bet it's a doozy!" Maggie chuckled and the boys nodded, it was going to be, too.

They stood in front of the male witch and said nothing.

They wanted to hurt him, make him suffer. But they'd promised.

"Patrick." Sam said coldly.

"Samuel." Patrick said softly and glared back, "If I said I'm sorry, would you believe me?"

"No. Not really." Sam smiled now, a cruel one.

"Not in the least." Dean said and smiled, too, "You're a lying piece of crap, Patrick."

Then they focused on a spot over his head and concentrated, their eyes glowed and Bobby and the others winced at the power they felt coming from the gods now and prayed it was never aimed at them, fuck that power was bad! A small cloud formed over his head and grew dark, raining in a downpour on his head, and _only _on his. He groaned at their cloud and sighed as he grew afraid.

"Dean, it's missing something. Don't you think?" Sam teased and eyed the man like a cockroach he'd rather squash than invite in.

"Yes, Sam, it is." Dean smiled and a bolt of lightning flew from the cloud and hit by the man's foot, making him yip in fear and cringe as another bolt narrowly missed his head.

"I'm sorry, damn it! I won't do it again, swear!" He looked up at the cloud and jumped out of the way of another bolt. "Fuck, it's not like I have a choice here! I didn't want this either, trust me! God gave me a choice, erase me from existence or join you. Please! I'll be good! Just don't kill me here!" He pleaded, "I'll do anything."

They liked the sound of that. Anything held so many possibilities.

"Fine, we like that idea. _Anything_. We can do '_anything'_." Dean said and grinned evilly.

They moved closer and eyed the man, who clearly was terrified now, of the cloud and them.

"No choice for you, Patrick, we're going to kiss it in." Dean said softly, "You are perfectly straight, right?"

"Yes…why?" Patrick asked.

"Cause this is going to be really uncomfortable then." Sam giggled, liking this part so much!

"I think a taste of lust is in order here, Dean. What do you think?" Sam added and chuckled, looking at Patrick smiling wickedly, "Man is lust incarnate. Wait until you feel it. He could make you want to fuck him in two seconds flat!"

"Um, do I have a say here?" Patrick squeaked and they shook their heads. He sighed.

"A little love, too, I think. We're going to own you, Patrick, own you the way we have to. This way we can guarantee that you don't fuck us over. You'll just want to fuck us in general. You'll be ours entirely, never dream of wanting to betray us. You'll consider doing that a personal betrayal, baby." Sam said pulling on his orbit and powers, along with lowering his fangs. Dean did the same.

"Not your 'baby'." Patrick protested but watched them approach. He tried to back up and Dorian caught him effortlessly.

"Trust me, Patrick, this is the painless way. You don't want to know what they wanted to do to you before this. I talked them out of that but not this. It will feel good, trust me. Being owned by them is definitely the better option you have." She saw he didn't believe this at all but didn't care. He sounded too dangerous not to do this, too. He had to be controlled or he'd screw them over, he was the type to do just that, too.

"Think we'll break you in early, baby, better safe than sorry." Sam said going to his back while Dean took his front. They wrapped their orbits tight around and into the man, pushed their power into him at the same time. Then they let their fangs stroke his neck, by the ear. Where they needed to put his mark. "Gonna bite you then kiss you hard, make you moan for us to take you. Then we're going to mark you and take you hard, just like you'll ask us to."

"No…I won't." Patrick gulped, his entirely being already screaming for them to do just that to him. He was already so hard for them now. He felt himself drawn to them and his eyes swept their bodies with hot desire now. "I…"

"Relax, baby, this won't hurt." Dean said softly and pulled the hair back, Sam held it so it didn't fall down while they did this, "Nothing but your pride, lover. And you had so much of it, such a shame."

Before the man could argue, they sank their fangs in and pushed their fang powers into him and drank him deep, and he felt his pride and arguments vanish, and so much love and lust filled him he wanted to beg them to take him right then, while they drank him. He could happily die from this, if they'd never stop, of course.

"Fuck!" he moaned, and he fell into their bodies, writhing with need already, "Fuck me, please. Own me, I don't care. Just need you inside me now. Make me yours, please, baby, please…want you so bad! " He moaned softly now and felt a hand undo his pants, He sighed happily as a hand pulled his shaft free of them and stroked him hard now. He felt a part of him object, a small, vague part, a dying part, he could tell. He pushed power at it and it died instantly. He wouldn't let it spoil this moment, the moment they made him theirs forever. "Love you! Never anyone but yours. Own me, just you two, no one else but yours."

"You'll be ours. Not to be shared with the others, just ours? We'd own your heart, your body, your soul, you'll be our pleasure whore, to pleasure us and to pleasure you for all eternity. We'll fuck you for eternity, baby." Sam's lips kissed down the man's neck and back, hands touching his ass inside his pants, pushing them down now, so ready to fuck him already. He'd be a hot one, this witch. Such a pleasure whore he'd be!

"Yes, your whore, you're pleasure whore! Make me your pleasure whore, right now, please!" Patrick begged, pulling Dean in for a deep kiss, making the god melt from it, wanting more now, too.

They grinned bloody smiles and popped him inside. They poofed his clothes away instantly and magically lubed his ass and their shafts in a second. They worked into his ass with fingers opening him for them quickly; the lust had done most of it for them. "Me first, okay?" Sam asked Dean and he nodded.

Dean put his shaft in front of the man and ordered, "Suck my dick, slave." Patrick took his head into his mouth, sucking it softly then working down its length, working it with his tongue and lips so good that Dean almost came from how good he was at this. "Like sucking my dick, Patrick, like to suck dick now, don't you?" Patrick looked up at him happily, nodding enthusiastically and moaning as Dean grabbed his hair and pushed him deeper now, into his throat a little, "Suck that dick, baby, gonna cum in that hot mouth of yours! Gonna fuck you later. Bet that ass is so tight. I like a tight ass, baby. You tight?"

Patrick nodded again and moaned as Sam pushed in, working himself in and taking the time to work him past the pain and the burn, then fucking him harder, once the pleasure made the man fuck back onto him uncontrollably now. Now Sam took it slow but worked up to faster, not pounding but close.

"Fuck, baby, so tight. Squeezing my dick so good…gonna fuck you so good and own you, want us to own you…" Sam moaned, man was so tight and eager, he wouldn't last long but long enough to own him completely, for all of eternity. Patrick sucked Dean harder now, and soon Dean was ready to cum. So Sam fucked him harder and pounded, ready to cum too. He leaned down and stroked Patrick as well, and soon he was ready, too. Their power formed a ribbon through them and pulled their pleasure higher and higher through them. Dean came hard at this feeling and Patrick sucked down every drop, then they leaned him so he was sandwiched between them and Sam was still fucking him, both so ready to cum and they moaned louder and louder. Patrick begged for more and more now, lost in lust and love, feeling it hit his soul, thread through it pull it through theirs and making him their slave like this forever. He let it claim him entirely now, nothing had ever felt this good for him, he wanted this, he needed this, forever and eternity, to be fucked by them this way and more. Maybe to fuck them if they wished him to. His free will was gone now, and he only sought to please them only now, no matter what it took.

They sank fangs into him again and Dean rubbed his shaft against Patrick's and Sam pounded him deeper, while he drank him down with Dean, their vampiric powers claiming the man as well. They all came together. Patrick screamed his pleasure, their names on his lips, repeating them like a prayer. They moaned their releases as Sam filled that sweet ass with his cum and Dean came all along his front.

Then they had the witch suck Dean hard then Sam hard and they switched, Sam came in his mouth, then rubbed into his front while Dean fucked his ass and found it just as tight as he'd hoped it would be. They sank fangs in again and drank him, them all cumming from it over and over as multiple orgasms slammed through them for half an hour and they felt their power return and they came from it as it returned, Dean fucking the man one more time, stroking his shaft as he did it, and they both came screaming from their pleasure once again.

They lay there bonelessly, all fucked out and none of them caring at the moment.

"Patrick?" Dean asked softly, leaning into kiss the man softly. "Love you, baby. You're ours now. All ours."

"Yes, babies, I love you guys, too. You own me, I'm your pleasure whore, here only to please you however I can, want to, your desires are mine. I love you, Sam. I love you, Dean. Did I please you?" Patrick looked upset, he had done his best, had it pleased them, did he need to do more? He would if they wanted him to!

"Yes, Patrick, you pleased us very much." Sam reassured him. Damn had he pleased them! Such a fantastic lover he made, that ass so sweet he could get addicted to fucking him this way. So talented with his body and mouth. They would be using him more, that was for sure. "Wanna fuck you again later, baby."

He moaned softly as Patrick straddled him and sheathed himself onto him quickly, "Why wait until later? Fuck me now!" Soon the man was riding Sam hard and deep, hand on his balls, rolling them in his fingers. "Feel so good…so full inside me…could fuck you for all time this way…fuck, so good!" His head went back and his body arched from the pleasure he felt from having Sam inside him and he lost all thought to the desire spiraling through them, pulling him deeper into it now.

"Damn, baby, so good…wow…love fucking me, don't you?...need me to fuck you now?...so good…ride my dick, baby…so close, so close…cum with me, Patrick, please … too close…I'm cumming, Pat, cumming inside that tight ass of yours! Love you, baby!" Sam came hard into the man and Patrick came as Sam stroked him hard and fast now, matching their thrusts now. Both men almost screaming from how good it felt.

Patrick now lay spent on the cloud and slept, kissing them goodbye happily and making them promise to do it to him again really soon. "Nah, baby, next time you fuck us, lover." Dean said softly, wanting this as well, Sam nodded eagerly; they both wanted this from the man. Patrick nodded enthusiastically at this idea and answered, "I'd love to fuck you guys, too!"

"Soon, lover, sleep now. You pleased us very well. We'd definitely love to do this with you later, promise." They kissed him goodnight and let him sleep where he lay, smiling contentedly.

They went back to join the others now, grinning widely.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The others now eyed them with a heady mixture of lust, desire, awe, respect, and a little fear now. Those gods wielded their powers too well, knew just how to use them to make you do what they wanted, if they had the urge to. Not that they didn't agree with what they had done, Patrick was untrustworthy before, a deceitful bastard who would have betrayed them, sooner _not_ later, really. Now he was neutralized and no longer a threat. They respected that and were sure they wanted them to do those things to them later, hopefully without the owning and the pleasure whore bonding thing. Not that they would argue too hard if they wanted to, that had looked like fun, not to mention mind-blowingly fantastic sex to boot!

"Don't worry, we don't ordinarily do that to others but we couldn't risk him betraying us. We know he would have if given the chance. When you are with us later, it will just be as lovers, not pleasure whores, promise! Still want to sleep with us? We'd really like it if you decided to do that. You are a very hot couple, looking forward to fucking you, both of you." Sam looked worried now, "We won't own you to the degree we own him, although there will be a bond between us after, you'll be our lovers, that is to be expected. It is kind of ownership but not with the slave parts, honest. It's just how it is to be in our bed. You keep your free will, you just well, you love us then so much you are ours in a more beloved way instead. We'd love you with all our heart and need you in our lives and our bed for all eternity."

"You won't regret joining in our bed, promise." Dean finished and the couple nodded happily.

"Well, what you did there was both the hottest thing we'd ever seen and the scariest too. We'd have used a spell to do that where your powers did it instead. It was a good decision, the best one really. We wouldn't dream of turning down a chance to be with you that way, either of you. Don't worry about that. You had to, it was better than torture and maiming the man, don't you think?" Maggie chuckled. "Yes, we read those thoughts too. It was the only alternative. Not the most humane but the one that kept him alive and relieved your hatred to him. You love him now, right? In a way?"

"Yes, no longer hate him, love him dearly, want to take care of him, cherish him, the way one does a person they love. It always happens to us when we join with you guys. You end up loving us but we also end up loving you, too. It's okay, we know it's a two edged power. We don't mind it cutting us, too, as long as you love us back. I'm glad we didn't scare you off." Dean admitted and smiled at their lecherous looks.

"So later on, you'll take us, too?" Donald asked and they nodded, the couple smiled happily now. "We can wait. Go take care of your business, we'll be fine. We would like to explore Olympus more, if it's okay?"

"Go ahead, there's a lot to explore so get to it. Need a guide?" Dean asked and they shook their heads.

"No, we'll be fine, don't worry. This is our home now, right?" Maggie asked and they nodded again. "Where will we live?" she looked at them and they smiled.

"You got your own room of course. You and your husband have one, Patrick has one, and Manny has one, we magically created them when we did the marks for you. We hope you like them." Sam said and kissed her softly, letting stay soft and smiled, touching her face gently now with fingertips, "You're so beautiful, Maggie."

"What about me?" Donald said, cuddling into Sam's side, kissing on his neck now, hands touching the god's face. Sam leaned in and kissed the man, keeping it soft as well, "You're so gorgeous, too, Don. Want you both. We'd take you now but we have to take care of this first. Wish we could though, you look gorgeous naked, I'm boycotting your clothes, for now."

"Good, because we want you to have sex with us tonight." Donald said softly and kissing them both one more time before pulling his wife to her feet. "Let's go explore." She chuckled and they wandered off now, eager to see their new home.

They headed to the house and prepared to see their lovers off to New Orleans and Manny came up behind them. "Can I go with them to New Orleans? A little magical protection couldn't hurt." He asked softly and they nodded then looked at him worried.

"You never said…do you want to have sex with us? We have no problems if you do. We just got so busy straightening out the 'Patrick' thing, we didn't get around to asking. You don't have to, Manny. You saved Sam for me; you've earned your place here with us. We just had to ask, do you?" Dean asked. It was rude of them to not ask the man, too.

"Yes, I'd like that. Whenever you want to. I got time and I'll serve you anyway I can wait until then. I don't want evil to win any more than you do. I'll fight it with you, never worry about that." Manny said then blushed, "I'd like a kiss however, from both of you, if you don't mind."

Sam leaned in and kissed the man softly but moaned when their tongues met, breaking it off after a bit, and then Dean leaned in, kissing the man as well, moaning from it, too. Apparently the man was a fantastic kisser and had some magical sex power of his own, too. They liked that in a man…especially this one.

"You join us later, with Maggie and them? Will you, we want you in our bed, too?" Sam said softly, "Yes, we want you, Manny, never doubt that, baby. We'll be in New Orleans later, so we'll make love to you then."

"I'll join you later." Manny smiled touching their faces softly, "I could love you guys. I could see myself doing that." Then he walked off smiling, "Going to explore now, too. Place looks great." He soon vanished among the clouds and the pillars, whistling an Irish tune under his breathe.

Soon the party was together. Dorian, Bacchus, Ash, Manny, and some wolves were in the room and the Sex gods sent them to the others, then found Clara and sent her, too. Dante would switch her shifts when the others arrived after the meeting was over. The ones not on the committee or enforcers came back in their places to Olympus, since they were supposed to just setup the lodgings and stuff for the others anyway.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, he found the witch asleep and nudged him awake.

"Patrick, wake up." He whispered and felt the urge to fuck the man again. It seems the bond went both ways. Each one would be drawn to fuck the others when in close proximity, like now. "Come on, baby. Let's get you to your room." He picked the man up and took him into the house. Ignoring Bobby's glare, he carried the man to his room and laid him down, covering him up softly. "Sleep well, lover." Sam said as he did this then went back down the stairs to Dean, pulling him to the bedroom and having him straddle his lap. He lubed up his lover and lay back, and Dean grinned, sheathing himself onto the man, moaning softly, "Call, call the others."

Dean sent the silent call and they came to him immediately.

"Maggie, suck Dean while I fuck him. Don, you fuck me while I fuck Dean."

Soon the others had taken their places. Maggie sucked Dean with her mouth and tongue while Don prepped Sam and pushed into his ass while Dean fucked his dick. Now they got lost in it all, as Sam fingered her and had her put herself over his face while she sucked Dean now. Soon all four got lost in it even more. Soon they came shouting and they quieted, resting, then switched.

Sam rode Dean but this time, Don fucked Dean and Maggie let him eat her. They came screaming again and then it got fun.

They let Don ride Sam and then had Maggie fuck back onto Don while Dean fucked Sam. Then they felt their fangs slip down and they were thirsty, so thirsty for these people. They sent a call to their blood slaves and their pleasure whore and they leaned into the person closest to them and asked, "Can we drink you, please?"

Both Starks shivered with pleasure at the sight of their fangs and nodded, "Yes, fuck yeah, bite us!" they thought to them since they were incapable of speech at the moment. The gods groaned in hunger and sank their fangs in and felt the power of those bites fill their lovers now, making the sex more intense and powerful. The Starks' power wound out of them and used the bites' powers to call on the gods' powers and orbits, tying them together into one ribbon and all four beings felt that ribbon tie around their very beings, filling them with that love, lust, and power, and made them never want it to end until it owned them forever.

Then they broke off the biting and fucking and switched, not even close to cumming yet but still so thirsty. Soon she rode Dean and Sam fucked him, and Don fucked Dean's mouth while they lost themselves in lust again, and more than a little love, that ribbon still tying them together, holding back their orgasms still, not letting anyone cum yet until it was done with them, which was nowhere near close yet. Soon Dean stopped sucking Don and made him back off and fuck Sam now while he pounded into Dean and they just fucked uncontrollably.

They felt the powers drawing back and Sam turned enough to bite into Don, while Dean sat up, using her hair to pull her closer and sank fangs into her neck now, both drank her and him deeper until they came screaming, the Starks that is. The gods' moaned their releases into the people's bodies as they drank them. They pulled off with glowing eyes and gazed at their lovers, and their lovers smiled, bonelessly held up by their gods now, otherwise they were going to fall over and pass out from the orgasms they had just had.

The power unspooled from them and the Starks felt so…owned …now. So that was what drove Patrick to want to be their Pleasure Whore. Wow, they could see how that would be tempting, hell, they weren't sure if the gods' hadn't done that to them a little bit, too. But they had free will but they were addicted to sex with those gods now so maybe a little.

"Does it feel like this for Patrick?" Don asked, "The pleasure, is it as strong for him? Does he ever tire from it like we do, afterward?" He'd seemed fine that way whereas Don felt sore but not too much.

"No, it's a bit like the Incubus does to it feed slave. The person's body becomes attuned to us, open and ready whenever we desire him. No soreness or tiredness from the sex of course. We don't even have to prep him too much, he's always ready to give us pleasure or to pleasure us. The pleasure is multiplied exponentially for him, cosmically intense to him. You have the will to say no and to talk more where he is only driven to have sex with us and , well, pleasure us. We have sexual power over him now whereas you are just shared lovers in our bed." Dean explained, sure they had done the Incubus thing to him but hey, they didn't hate him anymore and loved him even, plus he'd never consider betraying them or anyone with their mark now for fear of anger his loved ones, them. It would control him enough to keep him from deceiving or going after them later, which was the worry. He had been a slippery one before this, now he was more…pliant. More trustworthy.

"We wouldn't mind that. Not the sexual power over us thing, although, try it. See if it works." She said getting up and going the far wall. "Call us with your power, like you do him. See what happens." She was afraid they had done that to them somewhat, she could feel it. She had to check. They went to the outside of the door, to the step, and waited. They soon felt this pull, on their bodies and they weren't sore anymore or tired, just drawn to them and ready to please them anyway they could and wanted them fucking them so much right then. They sighed and went in. "Yes, you've done it to us, too. We are your Pleasure Whores. Why is the pleasure not as intense for us as it was for him?"

"Because we bit you separately. If we do it at the same time, it cements the bond and the pleasure becomes cosmic for you, only with us though. With others, it will be the same as usual for you. Also you will not be always thinking of only being ours, we would be able to share you. His is only for us, the bond made him our personal whore where you guys would be our shared whores. See what I mean?" Sam explained and they moved closer baring necks again.

"Do to us what you did to him but keep it shared. If we're to be Pleasure Whores, then the pleasure should be the same for us as it is for him. Please fix this. We want the bond to be complete not unfinished like it is. Own us entirely, please?" Don begged and she did, too, Both crying, "It's not fair to own us and not let it feel that way for us, too."

"But you will be like him, sort of, always ready and prepped for us to fuck you, always craving sex with us so much it's like a hunger you can never get enough of. Are you sure?" Dean asked and they nodded, moving his hand to her neck first.

"Bind us to you, please?" they begged and the gods obeyed. The others came in and they motioned for them to sit beside them in case they were needed if this got out of hand.

"Watch for us, don't let us kill them, okay? Bobby, Ellen, monitor our feeding sex, please? We're afraid it may get…bad…if you don't." Dean asked and the others nodded, seeing how that could happen easily right now.

Patrick watched them with interest, eyes on his gods, eager to be with them again.

"We got this, son. Don't worry, we'll keep it safe." Bobby said and they nodded, pulling her between them, and she rode Dean now, feeling the pleasure build in her now, from the start. Wet for them already, yes, she knew it now. They had made them their Pleasure Whores but had left it undone, it needed completion. They needed the gods to finish it. They wanted them too.

"It's our free will wanting this, so own us already!" She moaned, not feeling the least bit patient here. They were just as good as the treacherous Warlock, they had a right to be like him, too, even more really!

Both gods chuckled and kissed her softly, "We're going to love you so much, Maggie. You are going to be ours, is that okay?"

"Yes, like him, or with free will?" She had to ask, liking be just theirs, not shared, didn't want to be shared now, just for them to fuck, make love to, kiss, be theirs completely.

"Like him but with free will, but never be with anyone but each other and us. We'd still be with the others too, not monogamous to you two, can you handle that? No jealousy or anything. It doesn't mean we won't love you any less, but maybe more now than most of the others but not by much." Dean kissed her deeply, unable to keep it soft, she was fucking down onto him harder now and his hands were gripping her hips so hard they were leaving bruises but neither caring; it felt too good to stop.

"Yes, like that. Make us just yours!" She moaned and then she felt it. They bit into her again but at the same time, pushing that power into her, then their orbits joined and hit her too, filling her with themselves, then they took their powers, all of them, and poured them through her. It all filled her and she lost her sense of self, only lust and love and power mattered now, theirs. They poured it into her soul and she let it claim her totally but held to her free will, where Patrick had let his go. Their power let her keep it and took the rest, binding her to them as completely to them as they had done to Patrick.

She felt the pleasure increase to dizzying levels inside her now. She needed Sam inside her now, not just those fangs, "Fuck my ass, Sam, please! Need both of you inside me! It's ready for you, like it's supposed to be, just take me already!" she begged and fairly screamed with pleasure when Sam just thrust in without prep or lube, her ass wet for him and ready, no pain or burn ever again for his shaft inside her. Her body ready to be taken by them at any time now. They fucked her hard now, from both sides. The pleasure poured through her and she lost all thought but them, unable to cum until they did, which took a while.

Soon they stopped drinking her when Bobby nudged them to stop, offering a neck to them. Ellen taking Sam. Soon they were fucking the couple while they drank their blood slaves then going back to drink them again as they felt the orgasms hit them, and all three beings, the human included, came clawing and screaming, moaning so loud it could wake the dead.

Then they pulled the powers and biting back and let her lay down while Dean and Sam switched places. Then Don rode Sam and they did the whole thing again, with intervals of drinking from their blood slaves instead of the couple, and then cumming repeatedly once the bond was done and they were groping roughly and screaming from the cosmic pleasure of it, Don's ass open and wet for them now, ready to be taken anytime they wanted to, for all eternity now.

Both now owned completely as theirs, both their Pleasure slaves with Patrick, but none of them regretting the decision at all. "We're your Pleasure Whores now. Both of us, with him." Maggie sighed in contentment. That cosmic pleasure thing was amazing! "So glad we finished the bond. Patrick, you are so _lucky_! This is fan-fucking-tastic sex this way!"

"Yes, it is. Anytime you want us, call, we'll be there." Don agreed, not even sore or aching, just fulfilled for now but wanting more in a way that he knew would never be filled again but by their dicks and bodies on and in his own. Their own. And his wife's of course. He would always crave her; he loved her more than life itself. That had not changed.

They looked at Patrick and he came to them. They put him on all fours and he sucked Sam while Dean thrust into his ass, ready for him as it was supposed to be and they took him slow then fast, going deeper as they went. He moaned from the pleasure of it and they fucked him harder, his taking more of Sam into his throat and then they came hard, filling his mouth and body as multiple orgasms slammed through them and they felt the man shudder from the force of his own orgasms as they came as well. Soon they laid him down beside the others, kissing them all lovingly.

"We'll take care of you, all of you. Our Pleasure Whores, our loves. Only ours. We love you." Sam said and they nodded sleepily. He kissed them softly as they drifted off. Dean leaned in and did the same, reassuring them of his love, too. They smiled happily as they slept deeper now, so owned by those beautiful Sex gods and not regretting it in the least.

Then they went downstairs, dressed in Jeans and t-shirts and headed to the club and Dorian, promising to return soon. They had a party to prepare for. The Singer's marveled at what they had just witnessed. Not one but three Pleasure Whores, like an Incubus would have. Those boys' powers were growing and damned if they didn't wield them well. They had been worried about Patrick coming in, he was a tricky one but now they knew he was safe to have around. He'd never risk upsetting those gods, the Starks either. Bobby hated to admit it but he'd never trusted witches, but he trusted these, now that the gods had done this to them. They were managed now and no longer a worry. He could live with this. They were no threat to anyone in the Pantheon now.

Now he could use them to help with the spell work, he thought and smiled. Sabine came in and smiled, too. "My witches not dead up there, are they?" She could feel what the gods had done to them and approved. She could wield these powerful beings now and not worry about them getting too powerful. She liked these witches. They were good now, the evil fading from them as they slept, the love and goodness slipping in to take its place. Love for their gods and goodness that the gods required driving out the evil that once had filled them.

They were good witches now.

"Nah, just wore out. They'll be fine." Bobby reassured her and chuckled, "Those gods do have Stamina, whoo! It's like a gift or something, they just go on for hours and hours."

"Never heard you complaining, Bobby, and trust me, I've heard you all have sex plenty!" Sabine chuckled, helping with the ingredients now.

"Not complaining, complimenting. I love that stamina, trust me on that. You do, too." Bobby said chuckling now, too.

"True, very true. You need more dead man's blood, not enough for the protection spell yet. Add more of that flotsam root, too." She said stirring the pot as it boiled and they got busy getting the protections ready for the manor.

The others slept contentedly upstairs and the house was a bustle with activity, as was Olympus itself as its denizens went about their daily lives. A few went to help Hunters that called and others did research for people on phones.

The gods worked on Bobby's house now, slowly using magic to make it larger and into what he had asked for. Taking their time to get it right, one part at a time. Bobby smiled as the house creaked and grew under their power. He was finally getting a big enough house for everyone.

He was happy with this thought and smiled, continuing on with his spell work.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It all did not go as planned. Dorian and Missouri could tell by psychic scan the vampires were being rebellious about this council business and did not believed that Dorian and them were in charge of them at all. So they called together a tete before the meeting to come up with a game plan.

"They need someone, specifically you two, to tell introduce the council and make it abundantly clear that they are your representatives and are given authority over them. They also need to be shown that while the council is responsible for them, that they are merely an extension of your power, in that if they defy the council they defy you and will be held responsible by them for their actions, and by that same token, will be held responsible by you for their actions in truth. You understand? That should clear up the matter rather quickly really." Stefano explained an alternate plan. He had been right, the vampires were not taking to the Vampire Council idea well at all. They all had shown up though, Each a master of each of the other 599 kisses besides Stefano's. Several members of the pack were there, Laurie and Stuart taking first shift protecting Ash and Missouri. Karis and Varis protected Dorian. And the other gods on the council did not require protection so none was needed there. However, the Impala and the Cuda guarded the front and back gates, the only entrances to the place beside the mystically booby-trapped walls around the manor that were set to maim or kill anyone sneaking over them or trying to get through or under them, just in case. The car angels were in car form to be less conspicuous though, they could morph later if they had to.

'The others are here, from new York and Chicago, at least four kiss masters here.' The Impala sent through her mark to them.

'Three or four more here, too.' The Cuda sent.

Missouri scanned them mentally and okayed their entrance. Ash opened the gates, he was in charge of security, too. The Sex gods sighed and went to meet them, with the others to get the others to their rooms for the week. The vamps nearly ran in terror seeing their gods there but hid it well as could be expected. They were courteous when showing them to their rooms. They also informed them that a series of meeting of the Kiss masters with the council itself would be done throughout the week in smaller groups to make it easier on everyone.

Then the others arrived and they all got busy settling the vamps in before the meetings, the Sex gods greeting them every time to make their presences known. They hoped this would convince the vamps that the council indeed had their authority. For the most part, Missouri assured them that most of the vamps now saw that was indeed the case, some were holding out doubts. They sighed; they would have to show these ones they were here for just that purpose.

In between greeting and playing hosts, they also had to keep an eye on Dorian since she needed to feed the babies soon, power and blood both.

Soon most of the kiss masters were settled and the boys went to see Dorian. She greeted them sleepily from the couch.

"Babies hungry yet?" Dean asked. She hadn't done a feed all day. She had to feed them soon. They were eating her energy already, the boys could tell. They called the wolf couple to them the other gods, and Clara. They also called in Missouri and Ash. The gods and the Sex gods touched her stomach and pushed power into her, not stopping the babies from taking what they needed and eventually they let the gods go, done feeding on their powers, for now. Next came the wolves, who also touched her stomach and let the babies pull their power from them until they were full and stopped, letting them go. Clara was up next and she fed her ice power into them and they fed off of it, too. Then two angels popped in and fed power to them, too; Bobby had sent them to do it in case angelic power was needed, like Sam had needed it. Then they left again, kissing the others, especially the Sex gods' goodbye. Then Dorian drank from Missouri and Ash, and the Sex gods, then put bloody palms to her stomach where the blood was pulled from them psychically by the babies, their vampiric natures needing the blood now.

Then she laid down to rest and the others left, Karis and Varis guarding the door to her office so she could sleep.

Then the touchy vamp decided she needed to see Dorian before the meetings and decided the way to do that was to seduce Karis. Boy, was she barking up the wrong tree that time, hee hee.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The vamp wasn't taking no for an answer, Karis groaned and looked at his brother, who sighed. The vamp had been trying for several minutes to get into the office where Dorian was resting after feeding the babies power and blood from the gods. The vamp now was pressing a hand to Karis's silk shirt and moving to the…buttons?

He looked at her coldly and said, "Not interested, move the hand." He was trying to be nice but this bitch was not taking a hint. Her other hand moved to touch his crotch. He moved out of the way and she ended up grabbing the wall instead. She glared at him and growled, "No one rejects me, I have sex powers; I can make you want me."

She tried and, after a few moments, glared and growled again.

"We are lovers marked as beloved by the Sex gods. Your power has no effect on us. We've had better than you, with them it is better. Your power nowhere near touches theirs." Karis said but eyed the hand that edged toward his groin…again. "I will break the hand if you touch me again." He said this menacingly, tired of her games. "The goddess is resting; you do not get to see her until the meeting. So you need to go _now_."

She grabbed his crotch again and he growled, she misinterpreted this as interest and grabbed him harder now. "Let me in, I'll make it good for you if you will." She screamed in pain moments later as Karis pulled her hand off of him and squeezed it, breaking every bone in it with ease.

"You could never make it good enough, ma'am. Now go heal and wait for the meeting." Karis said civilly but coldly too. Never leaving his post by Dorian's door the whole time. Varis edged closer and watched with him now as well.

"Bet you're only into him, aren't you? Fucking faggots!" the vamp hissed and felt a hand on her neck. The hand turned her to him and she found herself face to face with Stefano, the Master of the Kiss and the Sex gods' Immortal Vampire servant. She froze in terror at the sight of him.

"You should have called if she was giving you trouble." Stefano said frowning, their lovers were his lovers, their mates were his mates. No one insulted the Sex gods that way and lived!

"We had it handled, no trouble really. You should tend to that hand, ma'am. It will heal badly if you don't." Varis said politely but with a definite 'get the fuck away from me!' tone to his voice.

"How's Dorian?" Stefano asked, still pinning the vamp in place with a hand, worried. She had almost passed out before.

"Sleeping. The babies were hungry and draining her. She isn't maintaining the feedings right so they are weakening her. You should speak with her about that, Master." Varis pointed out, eying the struggling vamp with revulsion again.

"Not Master, not you two. You are my lover's mates, like I am. Call me Stefano." Stefano said, touching them softly, respectfully. "I mean it, no more 'Master' crap."

"Stefano." Varis said and nodded.

"Stefano." Karis said and nodded smiling as well.

The vamp looked at them in terror. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked and Stefano smiled coldly.

"I am going to have you taken you to your room and bandage your hand. Then I am going back to getting the space set up for the meeting. If you go near them again, I will, however, make sure you get more than a broken hand out of it. In fact, I can guarantee you will get more than that if you touch them again. Also, yes, we are only lovers with the Sex gods who are indeed the most fucking beautiful men we have ever seen or been with, not to mention the most addictive and talented lovers in bed we have ever known, but that does not make us faggots, it makes us homosexual. If you use that word or any like it again, I will hurt you myself, understood?" He squeezed her broken hand hard to prove his point here. "I said, do you understand?"

"Yes, damn it, yes!" The vamp whined and he let go of her, placed a hand on her back and let the wolves approach.

"Take her to her room, and bandage her hand. Break the other one if she insults our gods again, too." He leaned in and growled, "No one disrespects our gods or our Pantheon, bitch. I will kill you myself if you do it again."

The wolves growled as well at the thought of this bloodsucker insulting their most honorable and beloved gods. They weren't very gentle as they nudged the terrified vamp to her room and fixed up her hand, wrapping it a little too tight so it hurt more than it should have. Then they left and slammed the door behind them, leaving the frightened vamp to stare at the doorway and cringe.

She would have to try to find another way to get to the goddess now. It was her job to kill the dhampire and end this council business. Her lords, the Pagan gods, feared they would be too powerful if allowed to establish power so they had sent her to infiltrate and kill the bitch and the others if she could.

She would just have to find another way of doing it. Right after letting her hand heal up, the queer bastards had broken her hand! They would die too, right after the Dhampire and the others.

They would pay for doing this to her!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of the next day, all the masters had arrived and were settled but there were also at least six assassins and three traitors in the group, according to Missouri. She had only pinpointed two or three but she was looking for them constantly now, scanning everyone for them. The vamp that Karis had injured was one of them, too. No big surprise there really.

Now the Sex gods and Dorian set up a schedule for the meetings. They figured that if she met with them three times a day for four days straight, she would only have to meet with 50 vamps at a time, a manageable number really. The Sex gods would introduce the council, let the vamps know they expected them to obey the council or they would have to answer to them, the Sex gods. Then they would give the floor to Dorian and them and let them do their stuff, maybe hurt the traitors and assassins, as well as any nay sayers, just in case this gave them ideas that this was a democracy, which it wasn't. It was more of a dictatorship with a not very forgiving set of leaders you didn't want to mess with.

Sadly, one of the assassins became not so much of a threat after going after Kali. She smiled evilly while burning the man alive for trying to stab her with an iron blade dipped in hemlock. It would have hurt a little but not killed her but she was petty that way. She just wanted to kill him for daring to try to hurt her. No one disagreed with this decision, they were afraid too. Now they just had to keep whittling down the numbers

Two went after Dorian and Bacchus as they were having sex, and Bacchus made them go into a frenzy and kill each other with a look. They hadn't even stopped fucking as he did this. They weren't worth the effort.

Karis killed the one that had tried to get Dorian before when she tried to sneak in through the window, ripping the bitch apart and burning her up instantly. Varis stayed in the room with Dorian in case the vamp got past Karis, which wasn't likely but it was a fail-safe position and they used it anyway.

Then a pair of them went after Artemis while she worked out in the exercise yard and she used their bodies for archery practice until they were dead.

One went after Missouri and she psychically ripped him apart, limb from limb after destroying his mind with her mental powers, of course.

Another went after Ash and he used a mental command to turn the automated flame thrower on it, burning it crispy in a moment, not even letting it close enough to get to hurt him.

Several enemies tried the gate and the Car Angels slaughtered them, and those were Pagan gods, too. That or the wall booby traps got them, some were unmarked vamps and other supernatural baddies. None got in though.

The gods zapped several that went after them as they were walking through the courtyard with Stefano and the vampire twins, just spending time together.

Laurie and Stuart and several members of the pack had run ins with assassins, several in fact. They shredded them to pieces and dismembered them but did not eat anyone. They weren't that kind of wolves. Only the evil ones did that, those were the ones that wolves like them usually kept under control because those kinds of wolves attracted unwanted attention and Hunters, getting innocent wolves killed for the deeds of the bad ones.

The Kiss members of Stefano's also had several attempts on them but most of those failed miserable, ripped apart as well, some got close but then died horribly anyway.

Soon everyone was tired of this crap already and decided to nip it in the bud. So they waited for the first meetings to start, doubled the guards on the council members and the weaker ones, and then bided their time, pissed beyond measure, every last one of them, including the council members themselves.

The next day they took action, and if the other kisses didn't like the Council idea, they _really_ weren't going to like this, _not even a little bit_.

They were pissed and tiring of playing Vampire Games.

It was time to play Winchester Games, they were much funner!

More painful, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The first meeting went as expected by the gods, the vamps however were blindsided and terrified. Just the way they all wanted them. They'd had enough of their fucking shit!

The gods stood by the wall and vibrated in rage, and the council came in, taking their seats, and looked pissed, too.

"We tried to be nice, we tried to understand you all are a bunch of backstabbing shits who couldn't help themselves but now we aren't trying anymore. No more nice, now we lay down the fucking law!" Dean spat and a storm brewed on the ceiling, lightning flashedand his eyes glowed, Sam's too. No one tried to stand in the way of them this time, they knew better. The vamps had asked for it. "We know you have your little games and vamp ways but we're _not _vamps, we're gods and Hunters. Hence we could care less about your vamp crap. We're trying to keep you alive here. What confuses us is that we completed Immortal Servant bonds with all of you and this should have made you unwilling to betray or question us _this _much, so we have now had to resort to more violent means of subduing you. We have had so many attempts on our lives these past two days you all are lucky to be sitting here at all! _So _tired of vamp crap! Which is why we set up this council to deal with you because , if left to us, we'd just kill you all and get it the fuck over with! So be lucky you have a council instead of us! Without them, you'd have us and we aren't as patient as them or have half as much self-control, so listen to them or else!"

"Yes, we are behind the Council and, yes, you fuck with them, you fuck with us and you really don't want to know what happens when you fuck with us! You _really _don't!" Dean shouted in rage and they all cringed.

"Now here are our rules, they have the rest so listen up! Our rules will mean your death if you cross us, and please don't think we're kidding! Not even fucking close to it!" Sam ground out and glared. There was silence in the room, terrified silence, too scared to speak really. "We don't expect you to like what we have to say but we do expect you to obey it or we'll kill you, without thought or blinking, or flinching and with a song in our cold _cold_ hearts. This is _not_ a democracy, you do not get a vote here. We are a dictatorship, we rule you, through them, and you fucking jump and that's it! We know the bad crap your kind can get up to and we are not going to let that happen to you guys. This is going to chafe and you will bitch, but please remember one thing: _we don't fucking care!_" Sam spat and Dean took over now.

"You come after our council, we'll kill you if they don't. You betray them, you betray us, we kill you. You fuck around and try any sneaky shit behind their back or ours, we'll kill you. Anything happens to our loved ones, our mates, our lovers, and especially our unborn children, we will kill you painfully and slow, and trust me, I'm very good at it so don't _dream_ of testing that theory." Dean growled and the storm over them rumbled and lightning flashed more violently now. To show you what we mean by 'kill you', we call on our own Immortal Servant, Missouri Mosely, a member of the Council." Dean pulled Missouri up closer to the frightened vamps with them, both him and Sam stepped forward now. "Are there any traitors or assassins in this group, Souri?"

"Yes, two, there by the window." She said eyes glowing. The two vamps look anxious and tried to run but Karis and Varis caught them. "Bring them up here, guys. So _sexy,_ you two." Missouri teased and the two winged vampires smiled as they approached her, kissing her cheek softly in turns, "Black goddess you." They said and she blushed now and smiled back. They let the vamps go and went back to their corners to be called again.

"These vampires belong to the Master of New York, who we had to kill last night when he tried to kill us himself in the courtyard. Should have seen you two there. Oh, well." Dean growled and said, This is what happens when you go against us!" he reached to the ceiling and twin bolts came down striking the would be assassins instantly with a blinding light and leaving a black smudge on the floor where they had once been standing. "Any questions?" Dean smiled coldly and then motioned to the Council table where Missouri had went back to sit at. Kali and Dorian whispered to each other and smiled coldly at the stains on the floor.

"Now to introduce our Vampire Council that we have put over all of you. Their authority is absolute so don't think you get any wiggle room here!" Sam went to table and started at his side. "This is Bacchus, god of Wine and Chaos. Artemis, Greek goddess of the Hunt, and Kali, goddess of Death and Destruction. These two gorgeous gods at each end of the podium are Magdi and Modi, Norse gods and the Sons of Thunder, Thor's sons. You know Stefano, Head of the New Orleans Kiss here in town. Dean?" Sam gave the floor to Dean who continued the introductions.

"This is Ash, our Mate and god of technology and stuff like that, He has a psychic control over all things technical and technology based with his mind alone. You have met Missouri Mosely, she is a psychic god and has telekinesis and the power to kill you with the power of her mind, not to mention knowing any thought you could have and she sees the past, present , and future. This is Clara, the Ice Pheonix, she is also an enforcer and body guard for our Wife, Dorian Scaric, there. She is the Vampire goddess and is pregnant with our babies, so don't fuck with her, she'll hurt you. She is the head of the Vampire Council. This is Stuart and Laurie, Ulfric and Mate. They are werewolves and will be enforcers and protectors, too. This is Dante Winchester, our husband and the Immortal Pheonix you have heard about. Yes, it is all true. Yes, he is a hunter. Yes, he can kill you with a touch and so can his cousin, Clara there. He will be switching off with Clara as protector and Enforcer. The two in the back are also our Mates, come here, babies, so we can introduce you. Stuart, Laurie, take their posts please."

Soon Karis and Varis were by their Mates, and the wolves guarded the door and the back of the room.

"This is _the _Karis that tried to kill you but we have dealt with that and we have learned how you drove him to it. Shame on you! You knew you had to take them both, not just Varis! You aren't that _stupid_. So we resolved it and they are _ours_ now, devoted to _us_. And they will hurt you if you fuck with our Council Members! They will also be our Enforcers and Protectors like the others, switching off shifts, so don't get any ideas."

"Now we will go and let the Council do their thing, any questions so far?" Sam asked and there were none, he smiled and nodded, "Good, now listen to the rules and obey them. You don't like them, tough! We'll just kill you and save you the trouble of fighting against them. See you in a bit." Then the gods left and the meeting began and now the vamps listened very attentively to the rules, afraid not to. The gods were right; they didn't like the rules but they weren't going to disobey them. There were some pretty powerful beings on that council and they looked like they would be glad to kill them before gods had a chance to.

Soon the rules were given out and no one disagreed with them, they didn't dare. So the meeting was called to an end and they all fled the room in relief, firmly resolving to obey every last one of those rules. Where did those gods find these beings? _Damn_ they were powerful!

Two meetings later, she wanted to resign and let someone else have the job. It sucked. And it was boring.

Later that night, she soaked in a hot sauna with candles with rock music playing in the background. She called in Karis and asked, "Wash my back?" He did and she sighed in relief as the stress bled out a little.

"You okay, Dorian?" Varis also approached.

"Bored, and tired of treacherous vamps plotting to overthrow me." She groaned as Karis massaged her shoulders and Varis did her feet, massaging them for her. She smiled and leaned forward so he could reach her lower back. "Any chance of the full treatment here?" She teased and they smiled.

"None." Karis said kissing her cheek softly, "Nice try, Dorian. We can however massage your stress away."

"I'll take that deal." She sighed as she felt herself relaxing into their touches. "Too bad, this could have been funner."

"Yes, it could have been. You want us to call someone in to take care of that? We're leaving for Olympus soon." Varis said running his thumb into the ball of her foot, working out that last kink there.

"No." Dorian said, "So who all is staying here tonight?" Please say not _her_. She thought. She needed a break from the vamps, missed Olympus already.

"You, and some bodyguards, of course. Manny is staying if you stay. Clara is staying, too." Karis said, helping her out of the tub and handing her a towel. Once dried off, they handed her a robe and she went to dress. Soon after that, she was packing and they showed up for the Vampire twins.

Karis and Varis went to the boys and kissed them hello, letting them wrap them tightly into their bodies as they did. They looked at her and smiled, seeing her bag in her hand. "You coming?"

"Hell, yeah! Not spending it with those vamps tonight. They hate me right now, trust me. We should set up people at the window and the door, pull the blinds, and see what they do. I'll be there and we get the assassins, works for me. Not sleeping here, no way!" Dorian said running to join them. Two wolves took the window and two vamps went to the door.

Then they were at Olympus and she headed straight to the kitchen for a beer, grabbing two just for herself. She gulped one down, threw the bottle away, then sipped the other. She headed to the porch where Dante and Victor pulled her down to sit between them, kissing her softly and asking, "Have dinner with us in town?"

"As in a date?" Dorian asked and they nodded.

"Yep, want a date with our wife, haven't got to spend much time with you lately. Missed you! Love you, Dorian." Dante said and Victor echoed the sentiment.

"A date sounds good. When do we go?" Dorian asked and laughed as they pulled her to the fake Impala.

"Have fun!" The Sex gods called, "Have her back by morning!" They pulled the Vampire twins with them, along with the witches, Magdi, Modi, Hephaestus, Wayne, Dan, Stefano, Ash, the Ulfric and his wife, some angels, and Ash upstairs for sex. Bacchus took Apollo out for a date as well, popping out of sight. Bobby and Ellen went out for a date, too. Gena and Buri double dated with Maat and Thoth also heading out then too. Cas and Gabriel went out for dinner and a date, too. Artemis and Idun borrowed some wolves and vamps for an orgy in her room. The Valkyries joined the gods upstairs, running late from a mission, wiping out close to twenty pagan gods trying to kill some humans a few states away. Town after town they went to, wiping out one at a time and hurrying back home to rest now that things had died down.

The rest just spent time on Olympus doing whatever they did. It was their down time and they were all going to enjoy it immensely, making sure the others enjoyed it as much as they did, too! Sex and blood was the coin of this realm and damn if they didn't plan on paying a lot of it tonight! Not to mention romance and dinner. After dinner, they went to movies. Then they rented the whole floor of a hotel and split the room keys, each couple getting a room of their own.

Then the games began and everyone won.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante and Victor parked in an alley behind a brick building. Victor opened the door for their wife and took her hand. Dante joined them soon after and took her other one. Both men kissed her cheeks, smiling. She just smiled and eyed the restaurant entrance curiously. "Your favorite, baby."

They headed in and the hostess smiled at them in greeting. "How many?" The girl asked, eyes on the two men holding her hands and trying to not be obvious about it.

"Three, and a bottle of wine, can we get one sent to the table? Red, please." Dante asked and the girl nodded. She led them to a table and they sat on either side of Dorian, kissing her red lips softly in turns.

"Love you, Dorian." Dante said, touching her face softly, "I missed you."

"Love you, baby." Victor said in his honey-like voice and added, "Been so busy, we missed having you around, Dorian. Missed cuddling with you at night."

"I missed you guys, too." Dorian agreed, touching their faces and hair, too. "I love you, too."

After that, after their waiter got over the shock of the lovers doing this and ignoring him of course, they ordered their appetizers and drinks. They talked about what they had been up to. Dante and Victor had taken on a hunt for a pagan god that day and found it to be Tula. They quickly got the mark off the wall and did the reversal spell with Patrick, who it turns out was more in the Sorcerer class of magic than the Witch one, which was scary unto itself. He did behave himself the whole time and actually seemed intent on being good; all evil seeming to have vanished with the Pleasure Whore thing.

They were so relieved their husbands had done that, so _very _glad!

Anyway, they had got back an hour or two before she and the others returned from New Orleans.

She, in turn, told them about the meetings, the vamps, the gods and all that had happened that day. All of which did not surprise them very much.

"So they laid down the law, well, of their own. The smiting thing, not surprised. They were pretty pissed about the attempted assassinations. We Hunters don't generally have much patience with Vamp games, as a rule , really. The boys especially. Specialized in demons as humans. Now I guess it's a more rounded band of baddies they specialize in, mostly pagan gods now though, sneaky fuckers that they are. Give me a vampire or wendigo any day. You know they were the first human hunters to kill one?" Dante said amused and proud of his husbands.

"No, really, no one else ever killed one?" Dorian had trouble believing it.

"Yeah, they were. No one had found one before, those bastards hide really well. Look at Sam's hand, one took his fingernail, it still hasn't grown back. They became immortal soon after that, it didn't have time to." Dante said and she resolved to do just that.

The food arrived and they went to eat when they heard voices calling to them and turned to see the others coming their way, all grinning. Bacchus and Apollo got a table near theirs. Bobby and Ellen, too. Gena and Buri sat a nearby table as well with Maat and Thoth. Cas and Gabriel followed, also getting a table nearby.

"Hey, guys. We should get some rooms later, maybe a floor of rooms. What do you think?" Bobby asked and they all agreed it was a good idea. There was a big hotel in the next town, they could try that one.

Then they all had their private dates with their mates and loved ones.

Dante and them finished first but settled for kissing and cuddling with Dorian, but still managed a kiss between Victor and Dante too. They loved each other, too and well, no amount of interference would keep their desire for each other at bay for long, anymore than it could with their desire for the woman between them.

A couple hours later, everyone left for the movies, a drive in, and saw a couple flicks. This of course took into account, the multiple sex encounters in the cars. They rented the entire drive in for this event, so no one would interfere with them, just in case something came up. Which it did, with their assistance was just a given really.

Ellen sucked and rode Bobby through most of the first movie. Cas and Gabriel fucked in the backseat of the Impala while Victor and Dante kissed, and the husbands took turns riding each other, and all came clawing at each other and moaned loudly as their orgasms hit them. Then they pulled Dorian to them, and laid her in the front seat and fucked her as well, their bodies arching and thrusting hard until they came again, their wife happily cumming with them now.

Maat and Thoth conjured up a blanket and made love on it through the first movie, some romantic comedy, and Buri made love to Gena through it as well. No one was into romantic comedies so this was not a problem. Then when the second one started, they all watched it intently. It was the new horror flick and this time they paid attention. Gabriel and Cas cuddled in the backseat of the Impala, spent for the moment and relaxing.

Dante and Victor cuddled Dorian between them as well, enjoying the afterglow from their sex together. All the others did the same, Bobby and Ellen cuddling in his truck as well. The four on the double date just watched nearby as well.

Soon the movies were over and they popped to the hotel, Dante pulling up in their car soon after and Bobby and some others in his truck. They then let the valet park it while they checked in. They rented the whole third floor and each got a room key, which they immediately went to, grinning like fools. Most hard for their lovers again already.

Yeah, tonight was one of those 'not getting much if any amount of sleep' ones and damn if they didn't have plans for it. But first they fed the babies in Dorian's room; the gods, Dante, the angels all fed them power until the babies let them stop, and Dorian drank from the blood slaves for the vampire blood feed part. Then they headed back to their rooms and got down to the sex part of the evening.

Dante and Victor undressed her then themselves. They each picked an end of her body and worked up or down it. Dante got the top part, kissing her deeply and kissing down her neck, touching and caressing every bit of flesh in between there. Victor kissed and touched up her legs to her thighs, which he nipped at and kissed, until he got to that velvety part of her he loved. Once there he used his mouth and fingers to make her writhe and lose all concentration, then thrusting in, he went slow and got faster, making their pleasure spiral through them and taking all thoughts but those of each other away.

She sucked Dante near the time she was ready to cum and when Victor came, pulling her with him, Dante waited and took her now, also pulling her deeper into their pleasure and removing her thoughts again, this time she felt his fire power coat all three of them, and Victor let her suck him while Dante made love to her. They moved slow then faster into each other now and came shouting as well.

Then Dante was fucked by Victor and things got rough, bodies pounding the way both men liked it. They came screaming as multiple orgasms forced them to fuck through them and all control was gone. Dante's power took a dragon form and flew around them now, fire-like feathers flowed from its back. Then Victor was fucked by Dante and the dragon pulled through them, even Dorian as Dante used his mouth and hands to pull pleasure through her as he and Dante got lost in their pleasure, too.

As they came shouting as well, the dragon joined with Dante again and they came hard, riding wave after wave of orgasms and fucking through each and every one of them, happily collapsing into spent piles of well-fucked puddles. Then they cuddled together and slept, setting the alarm for 7am so they could get to Olympus in time to get ready to head back to New Orleans for more meetings.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Ellen kissed, undressing as they backed up to the bed. Smiling they turned to see the shining man sitting on it, waiting for them with a soft smile. They went to him and sat on each side of him, God took turns kissing them and they were left making soft moans of disappointment when he let them go.

First God sucked Bobby hard and sheathed himself onto him, pushing the man back on the bed first. Ellen straddled behind God and touched his body as he and Bobby moved together, lost in each other. She reached expert fingers up to wrap around God's dick and stroked it in time with their thrusts before moving to suck it. Now God bowed and arched, head going back as a hand wrapped into her hair, pushing her back down deeper as he fucked her mouth while Bobby fucked him, Ellen moaned as well, getting turned on by it all, too.

Soon he came down her throat and Bobby came into him. Then he laid Bobby on all fours and took him now, thrusting in and making him arch so perfectly against him, his ass tightening for God already. God felt this and tried for slow but ended up faster, going deeper into his mate, both soon lost to it again. Bobby of course worked her with his mouth and touch, while Ellen sucked Bobby, For over an hour they did this, God holding their orgasms back with his power until the need to cum became painful for them and they came screaming his name and theirs, over and over as their orgasms pulled through them, God borrowing his sons' abilities and using them to form a ribbon through them and pulling their orgasms back through them again as they came and making them do it again.

As Bobby lay puddling, God thrust into her and made her spiral like never before and fucked her harder and rougher as she begged him to, and they came shouting as well, she clawed his back and bit each other to the point of drawing blood, as they worked through each one. They lay cuddling up to him and smiled happily, sighing contentedly, and murmuring 'I love you' to each other, as he watched them sleep and promised to keep them that way if he had any say in it and was very satisfied with his choice of Mates. They were eternally his, never leaving him nor dying on him, like the other had. He was glad, it hurt to lose those he loved and these two would be irreplaceable if they ever died. He never wanted anymore Mates again, he just wanted these two and no others if he ever lost them. Not that he would ever let that happen to them, they were _his _and they were going to stay with him for all Eternity!

So he watched over them and kissed them softly in their sleep, smiling contentedly as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cas and Gabriel fell to the bed, kissing hotly, bodies needy and not in the mood for making love. They'd already done that and now they just wanted it rougher. Cas sucked his lover hard and lay down in front of him, lifting his hips smiling seductively. That look, a cross between seductive and innocent, just got to his Angel mate and he used a few quick fingers to open him. Then he pushed in and Cas pushed back onto him hard, impaling himself and almost screaming in desire for more. Gabriel did not disappoint.

He thrust in and took Cas hard, Cas writhing already beneath him and hands pinned over his head by Gabriel now, held by one hand, and the other playing with his body and working down to his dick, gripping it hard and stroking him, working to the pace of him thrusting into the angel. Cas's body arched, his muscles rolling and rippling as he moved, making Gabriel stare at his body as it moved, in fascination and awe. Cas was so beautiful this way, so beautiful his heart burst that this gorgeous angel had chosen to love him, him of all beings. So imperfect and petty but making him want to be a better person, therefore helping him become one in the process. "I love you, Cas, baby…love you so fucking much!"

"Love you, too. Baby, all yours!" Cas nearly passed out as his orgasm hit him and he came hard with his body tightening around Gabriel, pulling Gabriel with him and making him shout his name as he came as well.

Then he let Gabriel suck him hard, a playful leer in his eyes as he looked at Cas while he did it, then got on all fours and wiggled his ass playfully at him, with a sexy smile. Cas smiled fondly at the man and smirked, "Smart ass."

"Well, fuck my smart ass already, you sexy angel you." Gabriel teased and Cas worked him open quickly.

"Smart ass." Cas said lovingly into Gabriel's ear, "I have a weakness for gorgeous smart asses, you know that. I love you, Gabriel. For all eternity, baby." Then he pushed in and waited for Gabriel's response. "I love you, too, Cas. Now fuck me already!" Gabriel said smiling and Cas smiled back and did as he asked. Now the angels fucked roughly and deeply, going faster and pounding into each other until they writhed together and moaned pornographically. Then came shouting eventually, getting lost again, their pleasure and love intertwining together and pulling them closer together again. They kissed after and cuddled happily, murmuring lovingly until it was time to go back, neither sleeping since they were angels and angels didn't sleep.

7pm would come soon and they wanted some time to themselves.

They didn't get it very often, not since these council meetings started.

They couldn't wait for them to finish.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cas and Gabriel fell to the bed, kissing hotly, bodies needy and not in the mood for making love. They'd already done that and now they just wanted it rougher. Cas sucked his lover hard and lay down in front of him, lifting his hips smiling seductively. That look, a cross between seductive and innocent, just got to his Angel mate and he used a few quick fingers to open him. Then he pushed in and Cas pushed back onto him hard, impaling himself and almost screaming in desire for more. Gabriel did not disappoint.

He thrust in and took Cas hard, Cas writhing already beneath him and hands pinned over his head by Gabriel now, held by one hand, and the other playing with his body and working down to his dick, gripping it hard and stroking him, working to the pace of him thrusting into the angel. Cas's body arched, his muscles rolling and rippling as he moved, making Gabriel stare at his body as it moved, in fascination and awe. Cas was so beautiful this way, so beautiful his heart burst that this gorgeous angel had chosen to love him, him of all beings. So imperfect and petty but making him want to be a better person, therefore helping him become one in the process. "I love you, Cas, baby…love you so fucking much!"

"Love you, too. Baby, all yours!" Cas nearly passed out as his orgasm hit him and he came hard with his body tightening around Gabriel, pulling Gabriel with him and making him shout his name as he came as well.

Then he let Gabriel suck him hard, a playful leer in his eyes as he looked at Cas while he did it, then got on all fours and wiggled his ass playfully at him, with a sexy smile. Cas smiled fondly at the man and smirked, "Smart ass."

"Well, fuck my smart ass already, you sexy angel you." Gabriel teased and Cas worked him open quickly.

"Smart ass." Cas said lovingly into Gabriel's ear, "I have a weakness for gorgeous smart asses, you know that. I love you, Gabriel. For all eternity, baby." Then he pushed in and waited for Gabriel's response. "I love you, too, Cas. Now fuck me already!" Gabriel said smiling and Cas smiled back and did as he asked. Now the angels fucked roughly and deeply, going faster and pounding into each other until they writhed together and moaned pornographically. Then came shouting eventually, getting lost again, their pleasure and love intertwining together and pulling them closer together again. They kissed after and cuddled happily, murmuring lovingly until it was time to go back, neither sleeping since they were angels and angels didn't sleep.

7pm would come soon and they wanted some time to themselves.

They didn't get it very often, not since these council meetings started.

They couldn't wait for them to finish.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maat and Thoth fell on the bed, smiling. Maat kissed Thoth before moving lower, grinning. Then she sucked her husband hard and straddled him, riding him slowly, rocking her hips and twisting a little, something that drove her husband crazy. Soon he was arching into her and thrusting deeper, hands guiding her hips to go faster, which she let him make them do.

Soon they were cumming, and then she got on all fours, and he did the same, but taking her ass now and then, making the sex last for hours, until they spent the rest of the time cumming together, and falling to the bed, spent and very satisfied with it all.

"Love you, Matty." Thoth said softly, kissing his god-mate.

"Love you, too, Thom." Maat said and kissed back, then settled into his arms, happy to wait there until it was time to go back home.

"Such a nice date." Thoth said and Maat nodded.

"And not one Pagan god to deal with, finally!" Maat said, they were tiring of the Pagan gods' games already and would love to put them _all_ in a room and _just smite the crap out of them already!_

"Yeah, that is a plus." Thoth agreed and they went silent now, just enjoying each other's company, before having to attend to their Hell duties and Hunting duties as well the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Gena and Buri lay on the bed, Buri already deep in her body and she arched against him. Buri liked her, she was one of his favorites in their bed. She may be quiet and low key but in bed she turned wild and wanton, graceful and sexy in a moment. Beautiful, just like his Udin. He loved this mate of the gods as well and knew her story, such a strange and sad story. Always theirs, not given a choice. Experiencing their worst moments with them, and paying a great price for saving Sam's soul from the cage. Buri kissed her scar lovingly. Other, humans and others saw them and cringed from her, saw her as disfigured and ugly, but he didn't see that. Her scars made her beautiful, they added something most women were missing and didn't know it. She had strength and character, a gently heart and spirit but a mean temper and loyal spirit. So full of love if one took the time to look past her scars, much like the forge-master Hephaestus. Loyal and kind but loved by everyone. Scars were just marks on a body, the soul of the person is all that mattered and who they were inside. Gena was beautiful inside and outside too.

Yeah, Buri _may_ have dug her scars as well. He did have a fetish for them. Hef knew this, Buri may have commented on it and asked him out, but the god only saw the Sex gods and their mates now, mostly the Sex gods though. And the Dhampire, he loved her, too. Too bad, Buri would have liked to be with the man again, like he used to before the god chose to limit his sex partners.

Anyway, Buri thought, he liked the woman he was with. So sexy and writhing beneath him, moaning and begging for more, needing more, screaming for it. So he gave it, and gave it, until she came shouting and losing all rational thought entirely in the process. Buri came with her but stayed hard, taking her again and again now, her desire spiraling endless through her and making her perfect now.

Eventually he came with her and they lay together, kissing and touching, still wound up from the sex. Neither minded really. So they talked and laughed together as the morning came, smiling happily from what they had done.

Both agreed the other person was an _extremely _sexy individuals.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Bacchus, baby, I want to play." Apollo whispered seductively to his lover. "My favorite toy."

"Mmmm, I do need played with." Bacchus agreed. "What do you want to play?"

They were in their room and sitting on the bed kissing. Both gods were so hard and ready, Bacchus was sure that if they played too much, he wouldn't last. Apollo knew a way to fix that problem. Silver rings appeared on the men now, both of them.

Cuffs appeared by the bed and a crop, along with a ball gag.

Apparently Apollo wanted to play rough. Bacchus chuckled and put his hands in the cuffs. Apollo tightened them and let him test them until he was comfortable with them. "Safe word?" He asked.

"Fellacio." Bacchus said with a leer and eyes on his lover's dick, licking his lips and smirking.

"Pervert, I have a _perverted_ lover." Apollo shook his head and laughed but leered back. "Leave it to you to pick that word as a safe word."

"I want to suck your dick." Bacchus said lustfully, "Just wrap my lips around it and…" Apollo put the ball gag in right then. Groaning now, wanting that but knowing it would have to wait. If he let Bacchus keep doing this talking, Apollo was going to let him do just that and the game would end way too soon.

"Cheater." Apollo teased and stilled kissed him around the gag, and Bacchus did his best to kiss him back. "I love you, baby."

Bacchus said, "I love you, too, Apollo." through their marks.

Yeah, Apollo had to chuckle when Bacchus cheated using the mental link of the marks. "No using marks to talk either. _Fine_ cheating bastard!"

A chuckle echoed in his head, making Apollo smile widely.

Apollo position Bacchus so his ass was perched so he could easily spank it then work him open him later. He took the crop and lightly spanks his ass, going slow then faster, getting gradually harder with each blow. Bacchus was arching into them now, as they got harder. Apollo knew how hard his lover liked to be spanked and did it that way now, a cross between too hard and almost not hard enough. A thinner line that many didn't understand, but they did. Then Apollo inserted a bullet into him and turned it to medium, putting it deep inside where it hit that nerve cluster every time now.

Bacchus moaned and writhed, and damned if that didn't just derail Apollo's plan to spank the man for hours right now. Instead he went to the front of the man and removed his gag. "Suck me!" Apollo said voice cracking with desire and want. Bacchus immediately sucked him hard and thoroughly, not stopping until Apollo quickly pulled out and went back to his ass. Then he used a couple fingers to open him easier and then thrust in, taking him slow and careful, with several deep and hard thrusts before going shallower, going faster eventually. Soon they were undoing the cuffs and Bacchus was riding him, the bullet driving the man insane now with lust. They felt each orgasm as it was stopped by the rings. So many there trying to get out, they didn't bother to count them.

Then Apollo flipped them so he was just pounding into Bacchus, who in turn was wanton now and begging to cum soon. So Apollo had mercy on them both and let them. Both men came screaming in their sound proof barrier and collapsed. When they were ready again, Bacchus put the other bullet into Apollo on low, then sucked him again, then had him suck him, getting him hard while he lubed them up. Then he worked him open the rest of the way and fucked him hard. Then he stopped, flipped the bullet to high and took him hard, so close to violent, they knew his ass would be bruised from it. He healed fast so they didn't mind this really. Soon they were fighting to cum with the rings again and half an hour later, Bacchus removed the rings and let them cum again and again, fucking Apollo until they collapsed spent to the mattress.

Now they cuddled and kissed softly, talking and spending time together. They removed the bullets and popped the toys back to their room at Olympus with the Sex gods.

"So the vamps are getting restless?" Apollo said at one point and Bacchus shook his head.

"You'd think having gods that can reduce you to a stain on the floor would be an incentive to behave, but, no, no such luck." Bacchus said softly, he was tired of vamps that couldn't understand that they couldn't use powers to _make_ the humans let them feed. Some had trouble understanding the concept of '_willing feed',_ which was _not_ using powers on them and taking blood from them when they arched a neck, in a trance. Yeah, not a willing feed. More like mind rape. "They think powers entitle them to using them to control humans so they will let them feed."

"Yeah, I could have told you that. Vampires aren't good at understanding moral wrongs." Apollo agreed, "At least the assassinations attempts have ended."

"Not really, they're just plotting new ways that won't get them caught." Bacchus said annoyed, "I hate Vampire games!"

"So you have to kill a few. At the ones left behind will be respectful." Apollo said and Bacchus nodded.

"There is that." He admitted. "Dorian is getting a stomach, isn't she?" They both had noticed the baby bump was now a small chubby stomach. "Those twins are growing fast."

"Demigods do, bet Sam got huge fast with the girls too. god babies grow so fast and they also eat more power than demigod ones. He must have made a great looking Mom." Apollo thought fondly, they both loved those Head gods very much. So much better than Zeus had been, less stuffy and less selfish, for the most part but much more practical in their approaches to dealing with threats. The Winchesters had never been big on playing games with their enemies, even when alive. If you were a threat, you were dealt with right away or killed. It was a Hunter's way of thinking and deep down, gods or not, those gods were still Hunters to the core. You fucked with them, you died. Simple, elegant, and avoided trouble in the future. Zeus had played games with offenders; these gods just killed you or enthralled you quickly. They liked the Head gods approach better. It was faster, less petty, and got better results. Plus all those affairs with mortals, the marital issues, and the thousands of children he'd made, all created a headache that none of them missed a whole lot.

These gods stayed within their established group of lovers, left mortals alone for the most part, and didn't try to repopulate the Earth with their offspring. Not exactly the models of self-control but not letting their libidos decide the fates of kingdoms, thank goodness. Plus, they loved those in their Pantheon, and didn't see them as beings they could use for power games. Being loved by these gods also entailed the most amazing sex they had ever known. So Apollo and Bacchus saw this as the better choice all around.

They sure loved those men!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean let their lovers decided who got to lay where and who got paired with whom first. Once the Valkyries joined them, Sam gave Dean a look and he smiled. Yeah, once Dean made love with Sam, his next stop would be those women. Sam in turn looked at the god twins and the vampire twins, and smiled. Both plotting naughty things.

"Love you, Sammy." Dean said as he kissed lower to suck on Sam.

"Love you, too, Dean." Sam said and moaned as Dean took him in his mouth and sucked him, magically prepping and lubing them up at the same time.

Michael and Bal grabbed a Valkyrie or three and got their own little group started. Hef just waited patiently for them with Ash and Stefano, only wanting them and no one else. Wayne and Dan watched Sam, waiting for their turns.

Laurie and Stuart got with each other, and the witches, well, the Starks, got busy with each other. Patrick waited with the others for the gods to need him, too.

Loud moans and bodies fucking filled the room and drove the lovers to do more. Dean thrust into Sam now while Sam reached behind him, thrusting fingers in and fucking his ass while he fucked him. He stroked his own dick as they moved together and put rings on everyone. Dean spiraled now, all thought gone and only feeling the pleasure this was giving him, giving it back to Sam. Hands gripped his lover painfully as they moved and they removed their rings only, cumming with shouts and incoherent moans, which joined the symphony of the other ones in the air.

Then most of them flipped partners and took each other again. Sam thrust into and sucked Dean, but this time he did so for longer before fucking into him, loving sucking Dean, and then they moved against and into each other. Trying for slow but once those fingers hit his ass; Sam lost all ability to do any of that. They fucked hard now, pounding and moaning, Sam stroking Dean and sucking his head as they came, and then they found themselves unable to stop and went on for more orgasms as well, not once wearing out or softening their dicks once.

Then they moved onto their new partners, letting the others cum now, as well and their power ribboned through them continuously now. Sam took Karis and Varis in turns, playing the switching game, then the Norse twins, switching as well. Then he succumbed to not thinking for two hours when the two sets of twins sucked and played switch with him, fucking him every way they could think of and doing it again and again as they came inside him, then he took them again, repaying the favor…again.

Dean pleasured _his_ Valkyries and they sucked him, fingering his ass and him thrusting into them, and making them wanton for him. Then making it last and cum hard for him every time.

Then they switched with Sam, letting him take the Valkyries and Dean took the twins, and they fucked for hours, and came so much they puddled for a bit before moving on. Dean took the angels and Sam took Ash, Stefano, and Patrick, pleasuring them over and over, making them cum for him Then they did the same for him and he screamed their names from it, them filling his body with their cum repeatedly. Then they switched partners with Dean and Dean pleasured their lovers as well, not Ash though, he was passed out already and not shared anyway. Jo walked in and they fucked her, too. Sam got the angels going and kept them thoughtless and moaning for the longest time, before letting them cum. Then taking Jo as she approached and leaving her spent as well.

They took turns with the Starks also and the Starks showed their appreciation by returning the favor to their lovers.

Hef pounded them into the mattress and they felt their desire and pleasure explode inside them as they came hard from the pain and pleasure of him inside them, gently then roughly working them to orgasm only to pull back then do it again. They came screaming his name every time then they took him and the man turned porn star in six seconds flat and they loved it. He rode them and they flipped him and took him on his back, and then put him on all fours and took him that way, too. Hef writhed and moaned, and screamed and cried out his pleasure then collapsed after they made his orgasms explode from him for the fifth time that night.

Sure their asses hurt and ached but it was a wonderful ache, per usual. Hef may be ginormous but he was talented and knew how to make it feel fantastic when he fucked you. Hef was a gem really, no one got him now but the gods and their mates. They were okay with this arrangement, really!

They took Laurie and Stuart together, in human form then in half-wolf form, and found themselves pleasantly sorer and spent, puddling like the oversexed gods they were.

Once they had recovered, they got hard again and eyed Wayne with interest. They pulled Wayne and Dan to them and made love to them. Then Dean grabbed some others and let the two men be with just Sam, the way they were really wanting to. He was their Most Loved One. A bond established when Sam's teeth had came in and he had tied them to him forever. Dean respected this and let them do it. Then made love to Sam by himself some more before they rested again. Sam kissed Dean softly, "You will always be my favorite, Dean." Sam said and Dean kissed him back, answering with, "You'll always be my favorite, too, Sammy. I love you, baby."

"I love you, Dean." Sam said happily, pulling their lovers between them and around them, so they could touch in their sleep now.

They also whispered their 'I love you's to all the others through the marks and the others said it back, all sighing and smiling in their sleep now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter and his wife, and some of the hunters came in later, and they fucked them, too. Peter responding passionately to every touch; the free brother taking Tara as she watch the man take her husband and making him moan and cum for him repeatedly, getting turned on by what she saw, and making her lover take her harder until she came, too. Then they switched partners and the Wolfes' became their wanton slaves, taking them at the same time eventually. Sam fucked her front while Dean took her ass. Then flipped it and Dean took her front while Sam took her ass.

Then Peter would fuck one man while the other fucked him, taking turns until Peter passed out from the pleasure and orgasms, along with Tara, cuddling on the bed. The Sex gods lay there and let the other Psychic Hunters fuck and suck them at will; the Hunters riding them over and over and cumming hard on them over and over.

By the time morning had came, they all were covered with fluids and cum, blood included. The Sex gods had gotten thirsty and drank from them all throughout most of the sex, too. They had pushed lust and love into them all from their bites, making the orgasms and powers thread through them every time and leaving them all happily broken and unable to move for a while. Even the gods slept, they were so exhausted from that night's activities.

But, before sleeping, they magically cleaned off their lovers and cuddled each other and the others did the same. The Sex gods had time to think they had never been happier, outside of belonging to each other, of course. That would always make them happiest, but this, being with their lovers, this was a very close second.

They hoped the others were okay and had fun.

_Because they sure had!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samae crept down the stairs, her sisters followed . They took it one step of a time and the Hunters watched them go, smiling fondly as they tried to be sneaky. The Hunters just let them think they were getting away with it, they'd need to learn that skill later anyway. Besides they were so cute when they did this. They crept out the front door and it didn't creak once, the Hunters were proud.

Once on the porch, they looked at each other and smiled nervously.

"Grandpa?" Samae called, "I had a vision. I need your help."

Now God appeared before her and smiled. "Yes, Samae?" He knew her vision, he'd sent it after all. Her power was kicking in and she needed one to test the new power, prophecy. Hmm.

"I need to save two knights of yours and bring them back here. I need to know how to do a portal." Samae said and smiled, "I know I have that power but I need help doing it. Can you come with me? Please Grandpa?" He looked at her and nodded, "Of course, sweetie. We should go now. You two stay here and warn them of the visitors coming. "Tell them to put mattresses down or something. I don't want to hurt my new Holy Warriors of Light."

Mati and Denae looked upset, they had never been apart from Samae before; they didn't like this.

"She'll be back in a few minutes, promise, girls." God promised hugging his grandkids and soothing them. They nodded in resignation and hugged Samae tight.

"Come back safe, okay?" Denae said eying the new marks on the floor and ceiling of the living room warily.

"I will, love you, sissies." Samae said and closed her eyes, the watched as she glowed and then the portal glowed as well and Samae and God flew through the ceiling, vanishing from sight. Bobby hugged his daughters and picked them up.

"They'll be fine, my Mate won't let anyone hurt her, trust me." Bobby promised but they still stared at the portal. Bobby sighed and sat on the couch with Ellen, holding them so they could watch the portal the whole time, worry written on the girls' faces they couldn't fix so they settled for comforting them as best as they could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The monastery was dark and lit by candles but lit up like day when they arrived, God glowed and lit the way. Samae looked around at the frozen other people and sighed. She saw the injured men and asked, "Who first?" God thought about this.

"Him. Felson. He is closer to death, let's help him first." God said taking his granddaughter's little hand and walking over to the frozen man.

"The mark?" Samae asked and God smiled, "You can do it, little one." God said and she nodded, he let her climb up into the big man's lap and touched his face, waking him up with one touch. The man looked at her in confusion and immediately looked for a way to protect her. Samae smiled at his thought, "I do not need protecting, Knight Felson. I come to offer you a reprieve from dying, your brother, too."

"Huh? How?" He looked at her confused again. Such a beautiful child, he was drawn to her, almost in worship.

"God, that's him, he's the God you worship, the one your church was supposed to follow but did not. But you did, both of you, you are blessed for your faith. You knew his will better than they did. Hence why we chose you to join us." Samae explained, kissing his cheek softly and hugging him. "You will serve God and my Daddies, the Sex gods. We protect our world in the future, with many others in our Pantheon, gods, good vampires and werewolves, good witches, and Hunters alike. " She touched his forehead and filled him with all the knowledge of their world and their Pantheon they needed to know to make the right decision. "Stay still and let it absorb. We are good beings, Felson, worship us?"

Felson sat there and felt the knowledge flow, flowing in head like in a spool of images and sounds. He sat there thinking as he reviewed what he had seen and heard, and what the beautiful child had said. "Can I worship you instead?" He asked and touched her little face with love, already worshipping her as it is.

"Silly mortal, even when you worship me, you worship them. They are the Head gods, we are secondary ones, or will be when be in ten years." She looked at God, "You'll be his, too."

"So I would be your Holy Knight or something?" Felson asked, "And work with them, can I worship her?" He looked at Samae again, "I'd like to worship you, little goddess."

"I have two sisters you'd be worshipping, too." Samae said, and he nodded. "I'd worship them, too. Is that okay, Lord?" Felson asked, wondering if that was allowed. "I worship you already, little one." He said lovingly, eyes devotedly looking at her.

"Yes, that's okay." God said, and chuckled, "Technically, even when you worship them, you'll be worshipping me, too. I am a Head God of the Pantheon, as well. So you'll join with us?"

"Yes, please, yes!" Felson said smiling as Samae hugged him, reaching behind his left ear with her little arms, he lifted her a little so she could reach better.

"You have to take our mark." Samae whispered in his ear and Felson laughed, she smiled.

"I'll take it." Felson agreed and she touched him gently behind the left ear, marking him instantly. She kissed his cheek and smiled, "Your Ours now." Felson smiled as well, picking her up in his arms and standing now, completely healed, God had healed him with a thought as soon as he had approached the man. "My brother?" He looked at Behman and Samae nodded.

"He's next." She said and they walked over to him now, Felson leaned down and let her down reluctantly. She climbed into his lap, too. God healed him immediately and Samae touched him, waking him as he unfroze now.

"What the he…hell?" Behman looked around and saw Felson, alive and well beside him. "You…you were dead." He looked at the Samae but had to smile, she was so pretty and she smiled back. "Who are you?"

"A little goddess, mortal. I mean no harm." Samae explained, "This is my Grandpa, God. Yes, that God. Your brother can explain that part. We are here to offer you a chance to fight evil in the future with us, great evil. You will serve God and my Daddies, the Sex gods. We protect our world in the future, with many others in our Pantheon, gods, good vampires and werewolves, good witches, and Hunters alike. " She touched his forehead as well and filled him with all the knowledge of their world and their Pantheon that he needed to know to make the right decision. "Stay still and let it absorb. We are good beings, Behman, worship us?"

Behman sat there and watched the knowledge as it passed into his head and liked it so far. They were warriors there, those beings, he'd like to fight with them. He sat there thinking as he reviewed what he had seen and heard, and looked at the beautiful child. So beautiful and perfect, so worth worshipping.

"Brother, what do you think?" Behman asked, and smiled. "You really are a beautiful child, little one."

"I took the mark already, I choose to worship her and her sisters, my little goddesses. We'd be worshipping them, too, those Sex gods, that sex stuff looks fun!" Felson admitted then looked at God reverently, "We'd be serving him as well. He's a Head God of their Pantheon, too. I already chose to worship them, this is your decision, brother. It's this or…well, finish dying."

Behman looked at her and said. "Such a perfect child." He looked at her and felt himself loving her already, could see worshipping her and those Sex gods. "Your fathers are sexy, would they be interested in…me?"

"Definitely." Samae agreed and Felson chuckled, "Upstairs brain, brother. Answer the question."

Behman chuckled, too. "I had to ask." Felson rolled his eyes at his brother and shrugged. "Can I worship you, too, you and your sisters?" He asked and touched her little face with love and worshipping her already, too.

"Of course, you'd be worshipping us and them, God, too, in a way." She smiled fondly at God, then looked at Behman again, "He's my grandpa, my fathers are his sons."

"Then I'll do it." Felson said, hugging her and helping boost her up higher as she reached for the spot behind his left ear. She touched behind his ear and then hugged him, kissing his cheek softly. "Now you're Ours."

She looked at God now.

"What do I do now?" She asked eyeing the others in the room, they were still frozen.

"I got this, Samae. First, take my hand, open your portal. I'll help guide you Home. You two ready?" God asked and they nodded, sheathing their swords and adjusting their armor.

"Ready." They said at the same time.

"It's going to be a strange world for you two, the others will help with that. Just ask, we'll let them know to help with the clothes and customs. Help the Hunters, like they do. That is my orders, understood?" God said eyes boring into theirs, giving them an order here, a mission.

"Yes, Lord, we will help them, serve your will for them." Behman said and Felson said, "Yes, Lord, we'll help the Hunters."

"Good, now you can return. I will see you men soon. My Knights, Holy Warriors of Light. Remember your Holy Mission, both of you." God said and Samae closed her eyes and glowed again. The men and the little girl flew through the ceiling, Felson holding her tight, trying to protect her from harm, love in his eyes as he watched her glow. Behman touched her as well. Both worried about her safety, she was so small and fragile looking, they could bear any harm to come to her!

God fixed it so the others still thought they buried their knight friends and sped up time for them, hiding what he'd done here. Then he returned to Olympus to see how the Knights were doing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Felson landed first, and rolled, using his body to shelter Samae's , as Behman landed on him as well. Behman hit his brother's hip and side as he rolled out of the way, bouncing off of him and into the couch corner, digging it into his side. Loud cursing and yelps of pain from both men and concerned questions about Samae followed their landing.

The others went to help them up and Samae's sisters ran to embrace her and checked her thoroughly for injuries. Once they were reassured she was okay, they let her lead them to the men, who watched them with awe in their eyes. "These are my sisters, Denae and Mati Winchester. Those are our Sex god fathers, Sam and Dean. That is our other parents, Bobby and Ellen Singer. Those are our stepfathers and stepmom, Dante Winchester, Victor Winchester, and Dorian Scaric. These are their lovers, and others. You have all you need to know in your memories now, you know who they are and what their relationships to each other are. You also know everything they've done and everything we know."

Dean and Sam approached the men who eyed them all with avid interest and had friendly expressions on their faces. Neither knight appeared fazed or afraid in anyway. In fact they seemed interested in them, comfortable with them already.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester, Sex god, Head god of the Pantheon, and Hunter. This is my brother, god Mate, other Sex god and Hunter, Sam Winchester. You've met our daughters. Who are you?" Dean said eyeing them curiously. Sam used his power to see into them and saw Behman's interest in them. Felson felt some pull, but not as much. Hmmm, he could feel Felson going bi as he searched him, their orbits affecting them already. Behman's stayed the same, except now he was turned on and desired them more than he had before he actually met them. Hmm, he liked this one, too.

"I'm Felson, Knight of the realm, he said we were Holy Warriors of Light and we chose to worship your daughters, and you, I suppose." He chuckled and ran ice blue eyes over their naked bodies, leering a little, "Sex gods, huh, bet you're pretty good at it, huh?" He also looked at the others and asked, "Does no one wear clothes around here?"

Everyone was naked as usual.

"Nope, most of us like it. Clothes are unnecessary here. Nudity is better, feel free to do it, too." Sam said, running fingers along Felson's body a little, "We dress outside of Olympus though, but, seriously," He leaned in and said it softly in his ear now, "I'd love to see you naked." Felson shiver as he felt the love and lust brush him, he could feel their power already. One was lust, the other love. Together they tore your defenses down and claimed you for theirs.

Wow.

He smiled and thought that was a good idea. No sooner had he thought it and he was naked. He grinned and looked at his brother.

"I'm Behman. His brother." Behman said and smiled seductively at Sam and Dean, hard for them already and not in the least ashamed of it. "I like this naked thing, brother." He leered as Sam and Dean both touched him now. "I want to fuck you guys now, it's been roughly two thousand years since I've been laid and I could really use some now. Interested?" He slid a hand to each of their dicks and ran fingers down them, playing the tips a little longer than he had to. The gods moaned softly and smiled, tugging him up the stairs now. "Felson, you coming?"

"Not right now, later, promise!" He said and meant it, he'd fuck those gorgeous gods later. Right now he had an eye on the Dhampire and the two goddesses in the corner, Dorian, he thought her name was. And the dark one, Kali and Artemis. They were sexy as hell! He approached them and smiled, "Hello, ladies. You interested in a romp?"

Not the most sexy offer but the best one he could manage for now. He had to get a handle on this new way of speaking. The women smiled anyway and nodded, tugging him up to a spare room, smiling happily. "Love one, gorgeous, hope you got stamina, big man, cause I know we do!" Dorian said and they all gave each other a knowing look and nodded. Felson grinned wider at their look and kicked the door shut behind them with a "Hell, yeah!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gods let the man push them to the bed and laughed, leering. "We like you!" they said and he grinned. Behman said, "You haven't seen anything yet." He descended on Sam first sucking him hard and then Dean as well. Then he looked around for lube, which the gods tossed him smiling. Then he worked Sam open and thrust in, taking him hard and erasing Sam's ability to think entirely, reducing him to a writhing mass of lust. "Behman! Please, fuck me!" He fairly shouted and Dean came over, kissing and touching Sam, sucking him while Behman fucked him senseless.

Sam and Dean's power threaded through them, making them unable to cum, making the pleasure last longer now, until they decided to let it end.

Behman pounded into Sam for an half hour then moved onto Dean, taking him roughly as well, his instant lust hitting Sam's True Love power and Behman felt his orgasm scream to get out now, his heart and body already tying themselves to these gods, becoming addicted to them already, as the others were as well. "Behman, so good…fuck me harder!" Dean pleaded and Behman did as he asked, Sam now kissing and working Dean as well, sucking him while Behman fucked him. "Switch!" Sam said and Behman looked at him, going to him, immediately getting the hint. They were both fucked in turns for hours by the knight and not able to cum yet. The gods felt the orgasms flowing into one tidal wave of an orgasm now, their powers intensifying it, delaying it now.

"Please, please, whatever you two are doing… please…love it…let me cum…_please!_" Behman begged, he could feel their power holding and taking his and their orgasms, storing them together to rip through them later.

"Let us fuck you first!" Dean said gritting his teeth against a moan for more, he wanted to fuck this man before they came. That body begged to fucked, that ass alone was so sexy he _had_ to fuck it!

"Damn, wow, fuck me then!" Behman said moaning as love, pleasure, and lust poured through them like water over a waterfall. "Please, fuck me?" The gods smiled and lubed up, worked him open, sucking him and stroking him, and fucked him slow and then hard, making him writhe now and beg for more also. They took turns fucking him repeated as he'd done them, sucking him to cumming and not letting him cum, nor letting him cum from fucking either. He sucked them in turns when they weren't fucking him, until the power strained and almost broke the barrier holding it in, cracking under it. The power straining to keep the orgasms and pleasure held back.

So Dean and Sam let it go, and it hit them with several tidal waves of love, lust, and pleasure, driving them to fuck and suck their way through every last orgasm, the power carrying every part of their act and every drop of pleasure and orgasms by the dozens, and spreading it through Olympus now, filling every last one of them, including the women and Felson, making them fuck more and more, cumming harder and harder, sharing every orgasm the gods had held back and were still having. No one but the girls escaped it. All collapsed on the floors, some grabbing partners to fuck while it hit them over and over, more and more grabbed partners and came screaming with their gods, enjoying every bit of it.

Then it pulled back into them winding through everyone again as it made its way back to them. Making them fuck and cum all over again, and erasing everyone's thought processes, just as it had when it passed through the first time. Everyone lay spent afterward and didn't move for over an hour, and then slowly helped each other up and panted, finding places to sit and rest. Felson came out of the girl's room and the girls followed. They went into the gods' bedroom and cuddled with them. Even Felson gave them a deep kiss and smiled, his eyes still focusing and his breath still returning to normal. His brother lay there like a limp puddle, smiling happily and spent. Both were ready to sleep now.

"Wow, _you_ did that?" Felson asked in wonder and they laughed, breathing hard and unpuddling themselves.

"Yep, we get pleasure, and we share it with all of them. Nice trick, huh?" Sam said, kissing him again and touching his ass, Dean coming to his side as well. "Want to see what else we can do?" He took a finger and circled Felson's hole and pushed one finger in, then another, and finally enough to get him open for them. The man moaned and begged them to show him what else they could do.

So they thrust in and fucked the man, his body so tight and hard around them, and took turns making him cum with them repeated. Effectively erasing all thoughts but the thought of them fucking him, then switching and having him fuck them, using their powers to make his body ready and hard for them then making him cum. Pulling them along with him, over and over. Making them all puddle again, smiling sleepily and very well satisfied with what they had just done.

"Fuck me, wow, again, and wow!" Felson moaned and lay there.

"Yeah, what he said!" Behman sighed happily and they yawned.

"You travel for two thousand years to get the best sex you ever had, was it worth it, baby?" Sam said kissing him gently and they nodded enthusiastically. "Did you really enjoy this, too, both of you?" He smiled, "We tried to please you."

"It was so worth it! You pleased us very much! Now, I'm afraid we may need a nap or two. You wore us out, all of you and that power of yours, wow! So doing this again, fuck yeah." Behman said and chuckled, "So we joining your bed or not? Be one of your lovers? The shared ones. We'd love to fuck the others, too. Especially those angels, and the others, wow, bet they're amazing, too."

The gods looked at the women, passing out on the bed. The women looked at the gods and smiled fondly at them, love in their eyes, the gods included. "They are, they all are, they really really are!" The gods said happily and the girls blushed, "So are you gods. So amazing, too. Love you, babies!" Dorian said and the two goddesses smiled, nodding, too.

The gods left the women napping and headed downstairs where they were greeted kissed by the others, at least those that could move. They went to the others and kissed them, as well. "You broke us, every last one of us, you sexy bastards!" Dante moaned and the gods laughed, indeed they all were puddling and looked extremely sated, too. They chuckled and headed to the porch, setting up tables of sweets magically along the new porch, and conjured up milkshakes, chocolate and cherry mixed together. They watched the sun set higher and smiled. Sam put his shake down and pulled Dean into his arms, kissing him softly then deeper.

He popped Dean to a cloud and made love to his mate, going slow and taking his time, savoring his body and making him cum hard for him then Dean did it for him, too. Then they returned to the porch and fixed the shakes again, cuddling Dean to him, kissing his neck and cheek softly. "Horny fucker, hours of sex and you still had to make love to me on a cloud."

"Yeah, the others are amazing but sometimes I just need time with you, baby. I love you most of all, you know that. Love you so much more than I could ever love anyone, Dean. Never love anyone more, except our girls, I love them just as much. Love the others, too. But you're number one in my heart, you know that." Sam said and Dean smiled, cuddling closer to him now.

"I need time alone with you sometime, too, Sammy. Love you and those girls most, too." He looked at Sam and they smiled into each other's eyes, "You're number one in my heart, too."

Now the girls came out and they conjured up kids sized shakes for the kids. Dean also added a shake machine to the table, two of them for the others. Soon the others came out and got some breakfast and sweets, along with shakes of their choices.

It was a beautiful morning to spend with their family, and they hugged those little girls for all they were worth, tickling and playing with them, kissing their little cheeks.

"Love you." They told their daughters as they held them and the girls echoed this back to them, holding onto them as much as the gods held onto them, as well. "We are going to do something special with you when this meeting stuff is done, so just let us know then what you want to do. We'll do whatever you want. We miss seeing you as much as we used to."

"Miss you, too, Daddies. Can we come with you today?" Mati asked and the men exchanged a look, a nervous look. They didn't like those vamps so close to their children, not at all.

"We'd rather you didn't. The vamps are…dangerous." Sam said and Mati eyed him, looking sarcastically at him, so like Dean with that look. Like he was missing something obvious here. "Yes, we know they can't hurt you, it's just that we'll worry so much. They have assassins and all, they could try to hurt you. We would have to kill them if they did that."

"So, we'll be good, spend time with Dorian, she's well-guarded. They can guard us, too. Please, Daddy?" Samae asked and they found themselves melting under the look on all their faces.

"Fine, but you stay guarded and we reserve the right to stalk you and mother hen you to our hearts content." Dean bargained with them.

"No, you can keep us guarded and can stalk us and mother hen us twice an hour." Mati countered, working to a compromise.

"No, we keep you guarded and stalk and mother hen you up to three times an hour, no going any lower on this time limit, girls." Dean stated and smiled as the girls nodded in unison.

"Fine, you keep us guarded and stalk and mother hen us up to three times an hour. No more than that. No sneaking peeks, we'll catch you." Mati agreed and her fathers nodded, shaking hands with all of them, smiling. "Deal." Dean and Sam said at the same time.

Then the girls ran out and played tag among the pillars, making their fathers smile fondly and proudly at them. Such wonderful little goddesses they were!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Well, the girls are coming with them next time. Bet the vamps underestimate their small 'demure' exteriors, don't you?

A lot happened this chapter, I know. I hope you liked it. Don't worry, the meetings are almost over.

Then we'll get them hunting those gods again, hee hee!

Please review and don't flame, it is graphic sex and I get that bothers people. It will continue, trust me, it's the way the storyline is made. Sex is their thing.

l


	58. Vampire CouncilDay 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: Well, Dorian brings in some witches and the boys are less than thrilled with one of her choices. Not to mention they are starting the Council meetings and the Vampires are not taking the news well.

Not to mention, two new additions to their bed and the Pantheon, Felson and Behman, Holy Warriors of Light.

Let's welcome the witches and the others to the place, shall we?

With plenty of sex and orgasms, of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, this morning was not turning out well.

Everyone was clearly in agreement on this one.

Ask the wet witch who kept avoiding the lightning strikes, no one really felt sorry for him, don't get that idea! He had earned it.

How did this happen?

Well, let's go back to when Dorian came up with her 'brilliant' plan. At least, she thought so. Everyone else was not as sure about that.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They had got up early to pack to go to New Orleans. The angels, Ellen, Missouri, Jo, and some of the gods, Apollo, Artemis, Wayne, both sets of twins, and Hef had went with Stefano and most of the Kiss to prepare the lodgings for everyone there.

A knock sounded at the door and an angel came in, naked with jet black hair and bright gray eyes that shined like headlights.

"Cuda, come in. What's with the form?" Dean asked, not that it wasn't a _nice_ form. It was a nice body really. Cuda was the angel that Dante's car transformed into now, thanks to their father.

"Just trying it out. It feels weird being sentient. Not used to having a body yet. Is it okay?" Cuda spun to let them look and they took in the view. Very _muscled_ body. Hmmm.

"Nice. What's up?" Dean asked, and the Car angel shrugged.

"I'd like to go guard the gate of the manor while the others are there, the Pala too. We aren't any real use here and you don't have the protection up there yet, so maybe they might need us. I'd feel better if we were there." Cuda said nervously.

"You're right. We'd feel safer, too. You two go and stay there, even when the others come back. Just in case anyone tries to sneak in." Sam said coming up to kiss Dean good morning. "Go on, we'll let them know you're coming."

The car angel came up and hugged them awkwardly and left, smiling shyly.

"Sexy angel there." Sam said giving his brother a knowing look and a speculative one.

"Uh huh, think we can talk him into sex with us?" Dean asked curious and Sam grinned lecherously.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe get the Impala to join in, too." Sam said nodding and Dean nodded now too, excited by that prospect, too. "It's been a while since we've had her in our bed, too."

"Oh, yeah. We'll bring that up when we get there for the party." Dean agreed and they laughed.

They returned to packing for the others and everyone just shook their heads, not saying a word.

"I need to talk to you two, right now." Dorian said taking them to the side and looking worried.

So they went to the porch to talk.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I did something." She began and bit a lip. They knew this was not a good sign.

"What did you do, baby? Just say it! We don't have much time here until you leave for the manor." Sam said and she nodded.

"I have some witches coming…to join us." She said and held up a hand for them to let her finish. "We will run into witches and we will need our own to fight them off. You know break their spells and hexes and what not. Besides they are human, well, human-ish. They'll pass where we won't. They can help Bobby with the spell stuff, too. Come on, I'll take full responsibility for them myself. Or you can let Sabine be the head of the Coven, she'll keep them in line, goddess and Bruja and all that."

The gods wanted to say 'no', to say '_Hell_ no!' but they knew she had their best interests in mind so they would hear her out. 

"Fine, who did you invite?" Dean said worried, she wouldn't be this worried if they wouldn't like at least one of the witches she had in mind. They just knew it.

"Well, Manny the Leprechaun, the one that helped get your soul back, Sam." She said smiling.

They agreed he'd be an acceptable choice. They'd like to meet him and thank him.

"There's this couple, Maggie and Donald Stark, a very old set of witches, they would be a good asset to Bobby. A little fiery and temperamental but they'll be good, so that's why I picked them." She said. The boys didn't know them so she had to vouch for them; she hoped the gods would like them. They were up for the sex thing too, so that was in their favor. "They're interested in sex with you two, too."

They agreed they sounded okay, the 'fiery and temperamental' part worried them but Sabine could handle them and Dorian could help.

"Is that all?" Sam asked, they weren't bad choices, they liked them so far.

"No. But I know you will doubt my choice this time." She cringed and added, "He's powerful and old, he'll be a good asset to us…" She didn't add the 'if you don't kill him first' part. Which would be a possibility when they heard his name. "And I chose him because you know how strong in magic he is…not because I know you'll like him. Hell, I don't like him and I barely know him. I just think you need to trust me on this one."

Now they really had to know who this one was. Who would they hate that much? Not unless it was…

"No, no, not him!" Sam shouted in refusal, "Say it's not _him_!"

Sam shook his head when she cringed and said it anyway.

"Patrick O'Malley." She said but begged, "Please, he's a good candidate and easily managed. Once he accepts your authority and ours, he'll be a good asset too. Don't kill him!" She knew they were thinking it.

"Fine, we'll leave him maimed on the floor, in a lot of pain." Dean said coldly, he pictured this and smiled happily, "I'd like the first go at the torture part, Sammy." He already could picture which tools he'd use, too.

"No, I'd like first go. I've never maimed anyone before." Sam said with venom in his voice and she cringed.

"All the reason to let me go first, you can watch and learn, baby." Dean said and she sighed. She could tell they meant this part. They really wanted to hurt this guy!

"Please, babies, for me. Trust me to know what's best here, please?" Dorian pleaded, "Please let him join? I'll take full responsibility for him, promise!" Patrick was a treacherous choice but a good one, once he accepted his role here. The Sex gods were not going along with this plan at all.

"Fine, but we get to meet him first…and say our own hellos." Dean said with a sadistic gleam in his eye, the look in Sam's was just as bad…if not worse.

"What did he do that was so bad? Tell me!" Dorian asked, something about that witch pissed the gods off and she had to find out before they showed up…in five minutes.

"Well, he played people for their years and several died from it, he turned Dean and Bobby into old men and almost killed them! He gave me crabs, the bad ones! It took me weeks to cure them, the son of a bitch! As a parting gift so to speak. Wait, if we can't torture him, can we cook up a really nasty STD and give it to him as gift, too, oh, come on? Please? I was thinking crab, herpes (the incurable kind), syphilis and TB, with a side of smallpox. What do you think, Dean?" Sam smiled angelically.

Dorian cringed, that was one very _nasty_ combination of diseases and definitely would almost surely kill the man eventually.

"I like that idea, Sammy, good idea you have there, can I toss in a few, too?" Dean asked warming up to that idea already. "I'll forego maiming for that plan."

"Guys, please? Not diseases or maiming, please? Just let him join. I'll keep him in line, honest!" Dorian pleaded.

They looked at her and sighed, relenting but thought up another way of bugging the bastard. They smiled and she hated that smile but it was the best she was going to get from them for now. She just worried what the smile meant for the witch. She knew he was going to hate it, she just _knew_ it.

They 'd make sure of it, those Sex gods were petty things sometimes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon she felt them arrive and they went out to meet them. Sabine and Bobby went with them. Sabine had to come as the head of the new coven and Bobby just wanted to see what they did to that bastard Patrick. He had a few ideas of his own involving cocooning the guy in volcanic rock, after pouring the lava over him first. Maybe making the earth open beneath his feet and dropping his ass into the Earth's molten core, for instance.

The boys would have liked these ideas…a whole lot.

Soon they were standing there and sure enough, there stood Patrick, not happy to see them either, clearly afraid now. Good, they all thought and smiled coldly.

First they went to Manny, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Thanks for helping Gena save Sam's soul from the cage, Manny. I would have been lost without him, I mean that Manny! We'd love to have you join our Pantheon, if you want to, that is." Dean said and the little man grinned widely.

"I'd love to!" He gave them sneaky look, "Kiss it in…" He leered and they chuckled.

They leaned in by his ear and kissed it in. "Why, kiss the Blarney Stone, that did feel good! You were right." Manny said and looked at Dorian, "You pretty Irish lass you!" Dorian blushed and Manny grinned. He however stepped aside to let the couple approach the boys now.

Donald was tall and handsome, with a playful smile and cheerful hazel eyes. His hair was brown and short cut, slicked back a little with feathering to it. He looked sexy as hell to them, with a decent build and a feel of power coming off him that bit at their skins now.

Maggie was tall and beautiful, a dark beauty to her face. She had a great body with an hourglass figure and long hair down her back, a cross between curly and wavy. Her eyes were golden brown and held a secret light with full lips that seemed to always smile. She was sultry and promised spice and a deep-seated sexuality that could burn a person up while it thrilled their bodies to fantastic orgasm after orgasm. And they could tell the couple wanted to do just that with them. They liked this idea very much already.

"We are the Starks. I am Donald and this is Maggie. We'd very much like to join you. It would be good to be a part of something so powerful again as you guys." Donald said smiling sexily now as well, "And I would love to have sex with you two as soon as possible. I want to rock those bodies so hard!"

"Me, too. Wanna fuck you guys for hours, damn you look good! Can we go naked too?" She chuckled and leered, "I'd like that part a lot. I look good naked, it's my best side, ask Don."

"Yeah, can we go naked?" Donald asked and leered as well, "I look good naked, too."

"Yes, you can go naked, too. We would love to see you naked. So, kiss it in or touch?" Sam asked and they both smiled wolfishly.

"Kiss it in, of course, wanna join that bed of yours soon. Can we?" They had heard wondrous things about what they did in that bed with their lovers and they wanted them to do them to them too.

"Of course, lovers, we'll do that really soon, trust me, we want you too much to wait too long to fuck you guys, damn!" Dean leaned in and they kissed up their necks and pressed their bodies into them, Sam in the front and Dean on the back. They sucked and kissed the mark into each other then and smiled as the couple smiled at them, eyes blown with lust already.

"We'll finish this soon. We have some stuff to deal with but we will take care of you later. Never doubt that, go ahead in and get naked. Look around, you too, Manny. We have to deal with this…one first." Dean said frowning unhappily and the others shook their heads.

"We'll stay here; we can tell you don't like him. We want to see what you do. Bet it's a doozy!" Maggie chuckled and the boys nodded, it was going to be, too.

They stood in front of the male witch and said nothing.

They wanted to hurt him, make him suffer. But they'd promised.

"Patrick." Sam said coldly.

"Samuel." Patrick said softly and glared back, "If I said I'm sorry, would you believe me?"

"No. Not really." Sam smiled now, a cruel one.

"Not in the least." Dean said and smiled, too, "You're a lying piece of crap, Patrick."

Then they focused on a spot over his head and concentrated, their eyes glowed and Bobby and the others winced at the power they felt coming from the gods now and prayed it was never aimed at them, fuck that power was bad! A small cloud formed over his head and grew dark, raining in a downpour on his head, and _only _on his. He groaned at their cloud and sighed as he grew afraid.

"Dean, it's missing something. Don't you think?" Sam teased and eyed the man like a cockroach he'd rather squash than invite in.

"Yes, Sam, it is." Dean smiled and a bolt of lightning flew from the cloud and hit by the man's foot, making him yip in fear and cringe as another bolt narrowly missed his head.

"I'm sorry, damn it! I won't do it again, swear!" He looked up at the cloud and jumped out of the way of another bolt. "Fuck, it's not like I have a choice here! I didn't want this either, trust me! God gave me a choice, erase me from existence or join you. Please! I'll be good! Just don't kill me here!" He pleaded, "I'll do anything."

They liked the sound of that. Anything held so many possibilities.

"Fine, we like that idea. _Anything_. We can do '_anything'_." Dean said and grinned evilly.

They moved closer and eyed the man, who clearly was terrified now, of the cloud and them.

"No choice for you, Patrick, we're going to kiss it in." Dean said softly, "You are perfectly straight, right?"

"Yes…why?" Patrick asked.

"Cause this is going to be really uncomfortable then." Sam giggled, liking this part so much!

"I think a taste of lust is in order here, Dean. What do you think?" Sam added and chuckled, looking at Patrick smiling wickedly, "Man is lust incarnate. Wait until you feel it. He could make you want to fuck him in two seconds flat!"

"Um, do I have a say here?" Patrick squeaked and they shook their heads. He sighed.

"A little love, too, I think. We're going to own you, Patrick, own you the way we have to. This way we can guarantee that you don't fuck us over. You'll just want to fuck us in general. You'll be ours entirely, never dream of wanting to betray us. You'll consider doing that a personal betrayal, baby." Sam said pulling on his orbit and powers, along with lowering his fangs. Dean did the same.

"Not your 'baby'." Patrick protested but watched them approach. He tried to back up and Dorian caught him effortlessly.

"Trust me, Patrick, this is the painless way. You don't want to know what they wanted to do to you before this. I talked them out of that but not this. It will feel good, trust me. Being owned by them is definitely the better option you have." She saw he didn't believe this at all but didn't care. He sounded too dangerous not to do this, too. He had to be controlled or he'd screw them over, he was the type to do just that, too.

"Think we'll break you in early, baby, better safe than sorry." Sam said going to his back while Dean took his front. They wrapped their orbits tight around and into the man, pushed their power into him at the same time. Then they let their fangs stroke his neck, by the ear. Where they needed to put his mark. "Gonna bite you then kiss you hard, make you moan for us to take you. Then we're going to mark you and take you hard, just like you'll ask us to."

"No…I won't." Patrick gulped, his entirely being already screaming for them to do just that to him. He was already so hard for them now. He felt himself drawn to them and his eyes swept their bodies with hot desire now. "I…"

"Relax, baby, this won't hurt." Dean said softly and pulled the hair back, Sam held it so it didn't fall down while they did this, "Nothing but your pride, lover. And you had so much of it, such a shame."

Before the man could argue, they sank their fangs in and pushed their fang powers into him and drank him deep, and he felt his pride and arguments vanish, and so much love and lust filled him he wanted to beg them to take him right then, while they drank him. He could happily die from this, if they'd never stop, of course.

"Fuck!" he moaned, and he fell into their bodies, writhing with need already, "Fuck me, please. Own me, I don't care. Just need you inside me now. Make me yours, please, baby, please…want you so bad! " He moaned softly now and felt a hand undo his pants, He sighed happily as a hand pulled his shaft free of them and stroked him hard now. He felt a part of him object, a small, vague part, a dying part, he could tell. He pushed power at it and it died instantly. He wouldn't let it spoil this moment, the moment they made him theirs forever. "Love you! Never anyone but yours. Own me, just you two, no one else but yours."

"You'll be ours. Not to be shared with the others, just ours? We'd own your heart, your body, your soul, you'll be our pleasure whore, to pleasure us and to pleasure you for all eternity. We'll fuck you for eternity, baby." Sam's lips kissed down the man's neck and back, hands touching his ass inside his pants, pushing them down now, so ready to fuck him already. He'd be a hot one, this witch. Such a pleasure whore he'd be!

"Yes, your whore, you're pleasure whore! Make me your pleasure whore, right now, please!" Patrick begged, pulling Dean in for a deep kiss, making the god melt from it, wanting more now, too.

They grinned bloody smiles and popped him inside. They poofed his clothes away instantly and magically lubed his ass and their shafts in a second. They worked into his ass with fingers opening him for them quickly; the lust had done most of it for them. "Me first, okay?" Sam asked Dean and he nodded.

Dean put his shaft in front of the man and ordered, "Suck my dick, slave." Patrick took his head into his mouth, sucking it softly then working down its length, working it with his tongue and lips so good that Dean almost came from how good he was at this. "Like sucking my dick, Patrick, like to suck dick now, don't you?" Patrick looked up at him happily, nodding enthusiastically and moaning as Dean grabbed his hair and pushed him deeper now, into his throat a little, "Suck that dick, baby, gonna cum in that hot mouth of yours! Gonna fuck you later. Bet that ass is so tight. I like a tight ass, baby. You tight?"

Patrick nodded again and moaned as Sam pushed in, working himself in and taking the time to work him past the pain and the burn, then fucking him harder, once the pleasure made the man fuck back onto him uncontrollably now. Now Sam took it slow but worked up to faster, not pounding but close.

"Fuck, baby, so tight. Squeezing my dick so good…gonna fuck you so good and own you, want us to own you…" Sam moaned, man was so tight and eager, he wouldn't last long but long enough to own him completely, for all of eternity. Patrick sucked Dean harder now, and soon Dean was ready to cum. So Sam fucked him harder and pounded, ready to cum too. He leaned down and stroked Patrick as well, and soon he was ready, too. Their power formed a ribbon through them and pulled their pleasure higher and higher through them. Dean came hard at this feeling and Patrick sucked down every drop, then they leaned him so he was sandwiched between them and Sam was still fucking him, both so ready to cum and they moaned louder and louder. Patrick begged for more and more now, lost in lust and love, feeling it hit his soul, thread through it pull it through theirs and making him their slave like this forever. He let it claim him entirely now, nothing had ever felt this good for him, he wanted this, he needed this, forever and eternity, to be fucked by them this way and more. Maybe to fuck them if they wished him to. His free will was gone now, and he only sought to please them only now, no matter what it took.

They sank fangs into him again and Dean rubbed his shaft against Patrick's and Sam pounded him deeper, while he drank him down with Dean, their vampiric powers claiming the man as well. They all came together. Patrick screamed his pleasure, their names on his lips, repeating them like a prayer. They moaned their releases as Sam filled that sweet ass with his cum and Dean came all along his front.

Then they had the witch suck Dean hard then Sam hard and they switched, Sam came in his mouth, then rubbed into his front while Dean fucked his ass and found it just as tight as he'd hoped it would be. They sank fangs in again and drank him, them all cumming from it over and over as multiple orgasms slammed through them for half an hour and they felt their power return and they came from it as it returned, Dean fucking the man one more time, stroking his shaft as he did it, and they both came screaming from their pleasure once again.

They lay there bonelessly, all fucked out and none of them caring at the moment.

"Patrick?" Dean asked softly, leaning into kiss the man softly. "Love you, baby. You're ours now. All ours."

"Yes, babies, I love you guys, too. You own me, I'm your pleasure whore, here only to please you however I can, want to, your desires are mine. I love you, Sam. I love you, Dean. Did I please you?" Patrick looked upset, he had done his best, had it pleased them, did he need to do more? He would if they wanted him to!

"Yes, Patrick, you pleased us very much." Sam reassured him. Damn had he pleased them! Such a fantastic lover he made, that ass so sweet he could get addicted to fucking him this way. So talented with his body and mouth. They would be using him more, that was for sure. "Wanna fuck you again later, baby."

He moaned softly as Patrick straddled him and sheathed himself onto him quickly, "Why wait until later? Fuck me now!" Soon the man was riding Sam hard and deep, hand on his balls, rolling them in his fingers. "Feel so good…so full inside me…could fuck you for all time this way…fuck, so good!" His head went back and his body arched from the pleasure he felt from having Sam inside him and he lost all thought to the desire spiraling through them, pulling him deeper into it now.

"Damn, baby, so good…wow…love fucking me, don't you?...need me to fuck you now?...so good…ride my dick, baby…so close, so close…cum with me, Patrick, please … too close…I'm cumming, Pat, cumming inside that tight ass of yours! Love you, baby!" Sam came hard into the man and Patrick came as Sam stroked him hard and fast now, matching their thrusts now. Both men almost screaming from how good it felt.

Patrick now lay spent on the cloud and slept, kissing them goodbye happily and making them promise to do it to him again really soon. "Nah, baby, next time you fuck us, lover." Dean said softly, wanting this as well, Sam nodded eagerly; they both wanted this from the man. Patrick nodded enthusiastically at this idea and answered, "I'd love to fuck you guys, too!"

"Soon, lover, sleep now. You pleased us very well. We'd definitely love to do this with you later, promise." They kissed him goodnight and let him sleep where he lay, smiling contentedly.

They went back to join the others now, grinning widely.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The others now eyed them with a heady mixture of lust, desire, awe, respect, and a little fear now. Those gods wielded their powers too well, knew just how to use them to make you do what they wanted, if they had the urge to. Not that they didn't agree with what they had done, Patrick was untrustworthy before, a deceitful bastard who would have betrayed them, sooner _not_ later, really. Now he was neutralized and no longer a threat. They respected that and were sure they wanted them to do those things to them later, hopefully without the owning and the pleasure whore bonding thing. Not that they would argue too hard if they wanted to, that had looked like fun, not to mention mind-blowingly fantastic sex to boot!

"Don't worry, we don't ordinarily do that to others but we couldn't risk him betraying us. We know he would have if given the chance. When you are with us later, it will just be as lovers, not pleasure whores, promise! Still want to sleep with us? We'd really like it if you decided to do that. You are a very hot couple, looking forward to fucking you, both of you." Sam looked worried now, "We won't own you to the degree we own him, although there will be a bond between us after, you'll be our lovers, that is to be expected. It is kind of ownership but not with the slave parts, honest. It's just how it is to be in our bed. You keep your free will, you just well, you love us then so much you are ours in a more beloved way instead. We'd love you with all our heart and need you in our lives and our bed for all eternity."

"You won't regret joining in our bed, promise." Dean finished and the couple nodded happily.

"Well, what you did there was both the hottest thing we'd ever seen and the scariest too. We'd have used a spell to do that where your powers did it instead. It was a good decision, the best one really. We wouldn't dream of turning down a chance to be with you that way, either of you. Don't worry about that. You had to, it was better than torture and maiming the man, don't you think?" Maggie chuckled. "Yes, we read those thoughts too. It was the only alternative. Not the most humane but the one that kept him alive and relieved your hatred to him. You love him now, right? In a way?"

"Yes, no longer hate him, love him dearly, want to take care of him, cherish him, the way one does a person they love. It always happens to us when we join with you guys. You end up loving us but we also end up loving you, too. It's okay, we know it's a two edged power. We don't mind it cutting us, too, as long as you love us back. I'm glad we didn't scare you off." Dean admitted and smiled at their lecherous looks.

"So later on, you'll take us, too?" Donald asked and they nodded, the couple smiled happily now. "We can wait. Go take care of your business, we'll be fine. We would like to explore Olympus more, if it's okay?"

"Go ahead, there's a lot to explore so get to it. Need a guide?" Dean asked and they shook their heads.

"No, we'll be fine, don't worry. This is our home now, right?" Maggie asked and they nodded again. "Where will we live?" she looked at them and they smiled.

"You got your own room of course. You and your husband have one, Patrick has one, and Manny has one, we magically created them when we did the marks for you. We hope you like them." Sam said and kissed her softly, letting stay soft and smiled, touching her face gently now with fingertips, "You're so beautiful, Maggie."

"What about me?" Donald said, cuddling into Sam's side, kissing on his neck now, hands touching the god's face. Sam leaned in and kissed the man, keeping it soft as well, "You're so gorgeous, too, Don. Want you both. We'd take you now but we have to take care of this first. Wish we could though, you look gorgeous naked, I'm boycotting your clothes, for now."

"Good, because we want you to have sex with us tonight." Donald said softly and kissing them both one more time before pulling his wife to her feet. "Let's go explore." She chuckled and they wandered off now, eager to see their new home.

They headed to the house and prepared to see their lovers off to New Orleans and Manny came up behind them. "Can I go with them to New Orleans? A little magical protection couldn't hurt." He asked softly and they nodded then looked at him worried.

"You never said…do you want to have sex with us? We have no problems if you do. We just got so busy straightening out the 'Patrick' thing, we didn't get around to asking. You don't have to, Manny. You saved Sam for me; you've earned your place here with us. We just had to ask, do you?" Dean asked. It was rude of them to not ask the man, too.

"Yes, I'd like that. Whenever you want to. I got time and I'll serve you anyway I can wait until then. I don't want evil to win any more than you do. I'll fight it with you, never worry about that." Manny said then blushed, "I'd like a kiss however, from both of you, if you don't mind."

Sam leaned in and kissed the man softly but moaned when their tongues met, breaking it off after a bit, and then Dean leaned in, kissing the man as well, moaning from it, too. Apparently the man was a fantastic kisser and had some magical sex power of his own, too. They liked that in a man…especially this one.

"You join us later, with Maggie and them? Will you, we want you in our bed, too?" Sam said softly, "Yes, we want you, Manny, never doubt that, baby. We'll be in New Orleans later, so we'll make love to you then."

"I'll join you later." Manny smiled touching their faces softly, "I could love you guys. I could see myself doing that." Then he walked off smiling, "Going to explore now, too. Place looks great." He soon vanished among the clouds and the pillars, whistling an Irish tune under his breathe.

Soon the party was together. Dorian, Bacchus, Ash, Manny, and some wolves were in the room and the Sex gods sent them to the others, then found Clara and sent her, too. Dante would switch her shifts when the others arrived after the meeting was over. The ones not on the committee or enforcers came back in their places to Olympus, since they were supposed to just setup the lodgings and stuff for the others anyway.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, he found the witch asleep and nudged him awake.

"Patrick, wake up." He whispered and felt the urge to fuck the man again. It seems the bond went both ways. Each one would be drawn to fuck the others when in close proximity, like now. "Come on, baby. Let's get you to your room." He picked the man up and took him into the house. Ignoring Bobby's glare, he carried the man to his room and laid him down, covering him up softly. "Sleep well, lover." Sam said as he did this then went back down the stairs to Dean, pulling him to the bedroom and having him straddle his lap. He lubed up his lover and lay back, and Dean grinned, sheathing himself onto the man, moaning softly, "Call, call the others."

Dean sent the silent call and they came to him immediately.

"Maggie, suck Dean while I fuck him. Don, you fuck me while I fuck Dean."

Soon the others had taken their places. Maggie sucked Dean with her mouth and tongue while Don prepped Sam and pushed into his ass while Dean fucked his dick. Now they got lost in it all, as Sam fingered her and had her put herself over his face while she sucked Dean now. Soon all four got lost in it even more. Soon they came shouting and they quieted, resting, then switched.

Sam rode Dean but this time, Don fucked Dean and Maggie let him eat her. They came screaming again and then it got fun.

They let Don ride Sam and then had Maggie fuck back onto Don while Dean fucked Sam. Then they felt their fangs slip down and they were thirsty, so thirsty for these people. They sent a call to their blood slaves and their pleasure whore and they leaned into the person closest to them and asked, "Can we drink you, please?"

Both Starks shivered with pleasure at the sight of their fangs and nodded, "Yes, fuck yeah, bite us!" they thought to them since they were incapable of speech at the moment. The gods groaned in hunger and sank their fangs in and felt the power of those bites fill their lovers now, making the sex more intense and powerful. The Starks' power wound out of them and used the bites' powers to call on the gods' powers and orbits, tying them together into one ribbon and all four beings felt that ribbon tie around their very beings, filling them with that love, lust, and power, and made them never want it to end until it owned them forever.

Then they broke off the biting and fucking and switched, not even close to cumming yet but still so thirsty. Soon she rode Dean and Sam fucked him, and Don fucked Dean's mouth while they lost themselves in lust again, and more than a little love, that ribbon still tying them together, holding back their orgasms still, not letting anyone cum yet until it was done with them, which was nowhere near close yet. Soon Dean stopped sucking Don and made him back off and fuck Sam now while he pounded into Dean and they just fucked uncontrollably.

They felt the powers drawing back and Sam turned enough to bite into Don, while Dean sat up, using her hair to pull her closer and sank fangs into her neck now, both drank her and him deeper until they came screaming, the Starks that is. The gods' moaned their releases into the people's bodies as they drank them. They pulled off with glowing eyes and gazed at their lovers, and their lovers smiled, bonelessly held up by their gods now, otherwise they were going to fall over and pass out from the orgasms they had just had.

The power unspooled from them and the Starks felt so…owned …now. So that was what drove Patrick to want to be their Pleasure Whore. Wow, they could see how that would be tempting, hell, they weren't sure if the gods' hadn't done that to them a little bit, too. But they had free will but they were addicted to sex with those gods now so maybe a little.

"Does it feel like this for Patrick?" Don asked, "The pleasure, is it as strong for him? Does he ever tire from it like we do, afterward?" He'd seemed fine that way whereas Don felt sore but not too much.

"No, it's a bit like the Incubus does to it feed slave. The person's body becomes attuned to us, open and ready whenever we desire him. No soreness or tiredness from the sex of course. We don't even have to prep him too much, he's always ready to give us pleasure or to pleasure us. The pleasure is multiplied exponentially for him, cosmically intense to him. You have the will to say no and to talk more where he is only driven to have sex with us and , well, pleasure us. We have sexual power over him now whereas you are just shared lovers in our bed." Dean explained, sure they had done the Incubus thing to him but hey, they didn't hate him anymore and loved him even, plus he'd never consider betraying them or anyone with their mark now for fear of anger his loved ones, them. It would control him enough to keep him from deceiving or going after them later, which was the worry. He had been a slippery one before this, now he was more…pliant. More trustworthy.

"We wouldn't mind that. Not the sexual power over us thing, although, try it. See if it works." She said getting up and going the far wall. "Call us with your power, like you do him. See what happens." She was afraid they had done that to them somewhat, she could feel it. She had to check. They went to the outside of the door, to the step, and waited. They soon felt this pull, on their bodies and they weren't sore anymore or tired, just drawn to them and ready to please them anyway they could and wanted them fucking them so much right then. They sighed and went in. "Yes, you've done it to us, too. We are your Pleasure Whores. Why is the pleasure not as intense for us as it was for him?"

"Because we bit you separately. If we do it at the same time, it cements the bond and the pleasure becomes cosmic for you, only with us though. With others, it will be the same as usual for you. Also you will not be always thinking of only being ours, we would be able to share you. His is only for us, the bond made him our personal whore where you guys would be our shared whores. See what I mean?" Sam explained and they moved closer baring necks again.

"Do to us what you did to him but keep it shared. If we're to be Pleasure Whores, then the pleasure should be the same for us as it is for him. Please fix this. We want the bond to be complete not unfinished like it is. Own us entirely, please?" Don begged and she did, too, Both crying, "It's not fair to own us and not let it feel that way for us, too."

"But you will be like him, sort of, always ready and prepped for us to fuck you, always craving sex with us so much it's like a hunger you can never get enough of. Are you sure?" Dean asked and they nodded, moving his hand to her neck first.

"Bind us to you, please?" they begged and the gods obeyed. The others came in and they motioned for them to sit beside them in case they were needed if this got out of hand.

"Watch for us, don't let us kill them, okay? Bobby, Ellen, monitor our feeding sex, please? We're afraid it may get…bad…if you don't." Dean asked and the others nodded, seeing how that could happen easily right now.

Patrick watched them with interest, eyes on his gods, eager to be with them again.

"We got this, son. Don't worry, we'll keep it safe." Bobby said and they nodded, pulling her between them, and she rode Dean now, feeling the pleasure build in her now, from the start. Wet for them already, yes, she knew it now. They had made them their Pleasure Whores but had left it undone, it needed completion. They needed the gods to finish it. They wanted them too.

"It's our free will wanting this, so own us already!" She moaned, not feeling the least bit patient here. They were just as good as the treacherous Warlock, they had a right to be like him, too, even more really!

Both gods chuckled and kissed her softly, "We're going to love you so much, Maggie. You are going to be ours, is that okay?"

"Yes, like him, or with free will?" She had to ask, liking be just theirs, not shared, didn't want to be shared now, just for them to fuck, make love to, kiss, be theirs completely.

"Like him but with free will, but never be with anyone but each other and us. We'd still be with the others too, not monogamous to you two, can you handle that? No jealousy or anything. It doesn't mean we won't love you any less, but maybe more now than most of the others but not by much." Dean kissed her deeply, unable to keep it soft, she was fucking down onto him harder now and his hands were gripping her hips so hard they were leaving bruises but neither caring; it felt too good to stop.

"Yes, like that. Make us just yours!" She moaned and then she felt it. They bit into her again but at the same time, pushing that power into her, then their orbits joined and hit her too, filling her with themselves, then they took their powers, all of them, and poured them through her. It all filled her and she lost her sense of self, only lust and love and power mattered now, theirs. They poured it into her soul and she let it claim her totally but held to her free will, where Patrick had let his go. Their power let her keep it and took the rest, binding her to them as completely to them as they had done to Patrick.

She felt the pleasure increase to dizzying levels inside her now. She needed Sam inside her now, not just those fangs, "Fuck my ass, Sam, please! Need both of you inside me! It's ready for you, like it's supposed to be, just take me already!" she begged and fairly screamed with pleasure when Sam just thrust in without prep or lube, her ass wet for him and ready, no pain or burn ever again for his shaft inside her. Her body ready to be taken by them at any time now. They fucked her hard now, from both sides. The pleasure poured through her and she lost all thought but them, unable to cum until they did, which took a while.

Soon they stopped drinking her when Bobby nudged them to stop, offering a neck to them. Ellen taking Sam. Soon they were fucking the couple while they drank their blood slaves then going back to drink them again as they felt the orgasms hit them, and all three beings, the human included, came clawing and screaming, moaning so loud it could wake the dead.

Then they pulled the powers and biting back and let her lay down while Dean and Sam switched places. Then Don rode Sam and they did the whole thing again, with intervals of drinking from their blood slaves instead of the couple, and then cumming repeatedly once the bond was done and they were groping roughly and screaming from the cosmic pleasure of it, Don's ass open and wet for them now, ready to be taken anytime they wanted to, for all eternity now.

Both now owned completely as theirs, both their Pleasure slaves with Patrick, but none of them regretting the decision at all. "We're your Pleasure Whores now. Both of us, with him." Maggie sighed in contentment. That cosmic pleasure thing was amazing! "So glad we finished the bond. Patrick, you are so _lucky_! This is fan-fucking-tastic sex this way!"

"Yes, it is. Anytime you want us, call, we'll be there." Don agreed, not even sore or aching, just fulfilled for now but wanting more in a way that he knew would never be filled again but by their dicks and bodies on and in his own. Their own. And his wife's of course. He would always crave her; he loved her more than life itself. That had not changed.

They looked at Patrick and he came to them. They put him on all fours and he sucked Sam while Dean thrust into his ass, ready for him as it was supposed to be and they took him slow then fast, going deeper as they went. He moaned from the pleasure of it and they fucked him harder, his taking more of Sam into his throat and then they came hard, filling his mouth and body as multiple orgasms slammed through them and they felt the man shudder from the force of his own orgasms as they came as well. Soon they laid him down beside the others, kissing them all lovingly.

"We'll take care of you, all of you. Our Pleasure Whores, our loves. Only ours. We love you." Sam said and they nodded sleepily. He kissed them softly as they drifted off. Dean leaned in and did the same, reassuring them of his love, too. They smiled happily as they slept deeper now, so owned by those beautiful Sex gods and not regretting it in the least.

Then they went downstairs, dressed in Jeans and t-shirts and headed to the club and Dorian, promising to return soon. They had a party to prepare for. The Singer's marveled at what they had just witnessed. Not one but three Pleasure Whores, like an Incubus would have. Those boys' powers were growing and damned if they didn't wield them well. They had been worried about Patrick coming in, he was a tricky one but now they knew he was safe to have around. He'd never risk upsetting those gods, the Starks either. Bobby hated to admit it but he'd never trusted witches, but he trusted these, now that the gods had done this to them. They were managed now and no longer a worry. He could live with this. They were no threat to anyone in the Pantheon now.

Now he could use them to help with the spell work, he thought and smiled. Sabine came in and smiled, too. "My witches not dead up there, are they?" She could feel what the gods had done to them and approved. She could wield these powerful beings now and not worry about them getting too powerful. She liked these witches. They were good now, the evil fading from them as they slept, the love and goodness slipping in to take its place. Love for their gods and goodness that the gods required driving out the evil that once had filled them.

They were good witches now.

"Nah, just wore out. They'll be fine." Bobby reassured her and chuckled, "Those gods do have Stamina, whoo! It's like a gift or something, they just go on for hours and hours."

"Never heard you complaining, Bobby, and trust me, I've heard you all have sex plenty!" Sabine chuckled, helping with the ingredients now.

"Not complaining, complimenting. I love that stamina, trust me on that. You do, too." Bobby said chuckling now, too.

"True, very true. You need more dead man's blood, not enough for the protection spell yet. Add more of that flotsam root, too." She said stirring the pot as it boiled and they got busy getting the protections ready for the manor.

The others slept contentedly upstairs and the house was a bustle with activity, as was Olympus itself as its denizens went about their daily lives. A few went to help Hunters that called and others did research for people on phones.

The gods worked on Bobby's house now, slowly using magic to make it larger and into what he had asked for. Taking their time to get it right, one part at a time. Bobby smiled as the house creaked and grew under their power. He was finally getting a big enough house for everyone.

He was happy with this thought and smiled, continuing on with his spell work.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It all did not go as planned. Dorian and Missouri could tell by psychic scan the vampires were being rebellious about this council business and did not believed that Dorian and them were in charge of them at all. So they called together a tete before the meeting to come up with a game plan.

"They need someone, specifically you two, to tell introduce the council and make it abundantly clear that they are your representatives and are given authority over them. They also need to be shown that while the council is responsible for them, that they are merely an extension of your power, in that if they defy the council they defy you and will be held responsible by them for their actions, and by that same token, will be held responsible by you for their actions in truth. You understand? That should clear up the matter rather quickly really." Stefano explained an alternate plan. He had been right, the vampires were not taking to the Vampire Council idea well at all. They all had shown up though, Each a master of each of the other 599 kisses besides Stefano's. Several members of the pack were there, Laurie and Stuart taking first shift protecting Ash and Missouri. Karis and Varis protected Dorian. And the other gods on the council did not require protection so none was needed there. However, the Impala and the Cuda guarded the front and back gates, the only entrances to the place beside the mystically booby-trapped walls around the manor that were set to maim or kill anyone sneaking over them or trying to get through or under them, just in case. The car angels were in car form to be less conspicuous though, they could morph later if they had to.

'The others are here, from new York and Chicago, at least four kiss masters here.' The Impala sent through her mark to them.

'Three or four more here, too.' The Cuda sent.

Missouri scanned them mentally and okayed their entrance. Ash opened the gates, he was in charge of security, too. The Sex gods sighed and went to meet them, with the others to get the others to their rooms for the week. The vamps nearly ran in terror seeing their gods there but hid it well as could be expected. They were courteous when showing them to their rooms. They also informed them that a series of meeting of the Kiss masters with the council itself would be done throughout the week in smaller groups to make it easier on everyone.

Then the others arrived and they all got busy settling the vamps in before the meetings, the Sex gods greeting them every time to make their presences known. They hoped this would convince the vamps that the council indeed had their authority. For the most part, Missouri assured them that most of the vamps now saw that was indeed the case, some were holding out doubts. They sighed; they would have to show these ones they were here for just that purpose.

In between greeting and playing hosts, they also had to keep an eye on Dorian since she needed to feed the babies soon, power and blood both.

Soon most of the kiss masters were settled and the boys went to see Dorian. She greeted them sleepily from the couch.

"Babies hungry yet?" Dean asked. She hadn't done a feed all day. She had to feed them soon. They were eating her energy already, the boys could tell. They called the wolf couple to them the other gods, and Clara. They also called in Missouri and Ash. The gods and the Sex gods touched her stomach and pushed power into her, not stopping the babies from taking what they needed and eventually they let the gods go, done feeding on their powers, for now. Next came the wolves, who also touched her stomach and let the babies pull their power from them until they were full and stopped, letting them go. Clara was up next and she fed her ice power into them and they fed off of it, too. Then two angels popped in and fed power to them, too; Bobby had sent them to do it in case angelic power was needed, like Sam had needed it. Then they left again, kissing the others, especially the Sex gods' goodbye. Then Dorian drank from Missouri and Ash, and the Sex gods, then put bloody palms to her stomach where the blood was pulled from them psychically by the babies, their vampiric natures needing the blood now.

Then she laid down to rest and the others left, Karis and Varis guarding the door to her office so she could sleep.

Then the touchy vamp decided she needed to see Dorian before the meetings and decided the way to do that was to seduce Karis. Boy, was she barking up the wrong tree that time, hee hee.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The vamp wasn't taking no for an answer, Karis groaned and looked at his brother, who sighed. The vamp had been trying for several minutes to get into the office where Dorian was resting after feeding the babies power and blood from the gods. The vamp now was pressing a hand to Karis's silk shirt and moving to the…buttons?

He looked at her coldly and said, "Not interested, move the hand." He was trying to be nice but this bitch was not taking a hint. Her other hand moved to touch his crotch. He moved out of the way and she ended up grabbing the wall instead. She glared at him and growled, "No one rejects me, I have sex powers; I can make you want me."

She tried and, after a few moments, glared and growled again.

"We are lovers marked as beloved by the Sex gods. Your power has no effect on us. We've had better than you, with them it is better. Your power nowhere near touches theirs." Karis said but eyed the hand that edged toward his groin…again. "I will break the hand if you touch me again." He said this menacingly, tired of her games. "The goddess is resting; you do not get to see her until the meeting. So you need to go _now_."

She grabbed his crotch again and he growled, she misinterpreted this as interest and grabbed him harder now. "Let me in, I'll make it good for you if you will." She screamed in pain moments later as Karis pulled her hand off of him and squeezed it, breaking every bone in it with ease.

"You could never make it good enough, ma'am. Now go heal and wait for the meeting." Karis said civilly but coldly too. Never leaving his post by Dorian's door the whole time. Varis edged closer and watched with him now as well.

"Bet you're only into him, aren't you? Fucking faggots!" the vamp hissed and felt a hand on her neck. The hand turned her to him and she found herself face to face with Stefano, the Master of the Kiss and the Sex gods' Immortal Vampire servant. She froze in terror at the sight of him.

"You should have called if she was giving you trouble." Stefano said frowning, their lovers were his lovers, their mates were his mates. No one insulted the Sex gods that way and lived!

"We had it handled, no trouble really. You should tend to that hand, ma'am. It will heal badly if you don't." Varis said politely but with a definite 'get the fuck away from me!' tone to his voice.

"How's Dorian?" Stefano asked, still pinning the vamp in place with a hand, worried. She had almost passed out before.

"Sleeping. The babies were hungry and draining her. She isn't maintaining the feedings right so they are weakening her. You should speak with her about that, Master." Varis pointed out, eying the struggling vamp with revulsion again.

"Not Master, not you two. You are my lover's mates, like I am. Call me Stefano." Stefano said, touching them softly, respectfully. "I mean it, no more 'Master' crap."

"Stefano." Varis said and nodded.

"Stefano." Karis said and nodded smiling as well.

The vamp looked at them in terror. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked and Stefano smiled coldly.

"I am going to have you taken you to your room and bandage your hand. Then I am going back to getting the space set up for the meeting. If you go near them again, I will, however, make sure you get more than a broken hand out of it. In fact, I can guarantee you will get more than that if you touch them again. Also, yes, we are only lovers with the Sex gods who are indeed the most fucking beautiful men we have ever seen or been with, not to mention the most addictive and talented lovers in bed we have ever known, but that does not make us faggots, it makes us homosexual. If you use that word or any like it again, I will hurt you myself, understood?" He squeezed her broken hand hard to prove his point here. "I said, do you understand?"

"Yes, damn it, yes!" The vamp whined and he let go of her, placed a hand on her back and let the wolves approach.

"Take her to her room, and bandage her hand. Break the other one if she insults our gods again, too." He leaned in and growled, "No one disrespects our gods or our Pantheon, bitch. I will kill you myself if you do it again."

The wolves growled as well at the thought of this bloodsucker insulting their most honorable and beloved gods. They weren't very gentle as they nudged the terrified vamp to her room and fixed up her hand, wrapping it a little too tight so it hurt more than it should have. Then they left and slammed the door behind them, leaving the frightened vamp to stare at the doorway and cringe.

She would have to try to find another way to get to the goddess now. It was her job to kill the dhampire and end this council business. Her lords, the Pagan gods, feared they would be too powerful if allowed to establish power so they had sent her to infiltrate and kill the bitch and the others if she could.

She would just have to find another way of doing it. Right after letting her hand heal up, the queer bastards had broken her hand! They would die too, right after the Dhampire and the others.

They would pay for doing this to her!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of the next day, all the masters had arrived and were settled but there were also at least six assassins and three traitors in the group, according to Missouri. She had only pinpointed two or three but she was looking for them constantly now, scanning everyone for them. The vamp that Karis had injured was one of them, too. No big surprise there really.

Now the Sex gods and Dorian set up a schedule for the meetings. They figured that if she met with them three times a day for four days straight, she would only have to meet with 50 vamps at a time, a manageable number really. The Sex gods would introduce the council, let the vamps know they expected them to obey the council or they would have to answer to them, the Sex gods. Then they would give the floor to Dorian and them and let them do their stuff, maybe hurt the traitors and assassins, as well as any nay sayers, just in case this gave them ideas that this was a democracy, which it wasn't. It was more of a dictatorship with a not very forgiving set of leaders you didn't want to mess with.

Sadly, one of the assassins became not so much of a threat after going after Kali. She smiled evilly while burning the man alive for trying to stab her with an iron blade dipped in hemlock. It would have hurt a little but not killed her but she was petty that way. She just wanted to kill him for daring to try to hurt her. No one disagreed with this decision, they were afraid too. Now they just had to keep whittling down the numbers

Two went after Dorian and Bacchus as they were having sex, and Bacchus made them go into a frenzy and kill each other with a look. They hadn't even stopped fucking as he did this. They weren't worth the effort.

Karis killed the one that had tried to get Dorian before when she tried to sneak in through the window, ripping the bitch apart and burning her up instantly. Varis stayed in the room with Dorian in case the vamp got past Karis, which wasn't likely but it was a fail-safe position and they used it anyway.

Then a pair of them went after Artemis while she worked out in the exercise yard and she used their bodies for archery practice until they were dead.

One went after Missouri and she psychically ripped him apart, limb from limb after destroying his mind with her mental powers, of course.

Another went after Ash and he used a mental command to turn the automated flame thrower on it, burning it crispy in a moment, not even letting it close enough to get to hurt him.

Several enemies tried the gate and the Car Angels slaughtered them, and those were Pagan gods, too. That or the wall booby traps got them, some were unmarked vamps and other supernatural baddies. None got in though.

The gods zapped several that went after them as they were walking through the courtyard with Stefano and the vampire twins, just spending time together.

Laurie and Stuart and several members of the pack had run ins with assassins, several in fact. They shredded them to pieces and dismembered them but did not eat anyone. They weren't that kind of wolves. Only the evil ones did that, those were the ones that wolves like them usually kept under control because those kinds of wolves attracted unwanted attention and Hunters, getting innocent wolves killed for the deeds of the bad ones.

The Kiss members of Stefano's also had several attempts on them but most of those failed miserable, ripped apart as well, some got close but then died horribly anyway.

Soon everyone was tired of this crap already and decided to nip it in the bud. So they waited for the first meetings to start, doubled the guards on the council members and the weaker ones, and then bided their time, pissed beyond measure, every last one of them, including the council members themselves.

The next day they took action, and if the other kisses didn't like the Council idea, they _really_ weren't going to like this, _not even a little bit_.

They were pissed and tiring of playing Vampire Games.

It was time to play Winchester Games, they were much funner!

More painful, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The first meeting went as expected by the gods, the vamps however were blindsided and terrified. Just the way they all wanted them. They'd had enough of their fucking shit!

The gods stood by the wall and vibrated in rage, and the council came in, taking their seats, and looked pissed, too.

"We tried to be nice, we tried to understand you all are a bunch of backstabbing shits who couldn't help themselves but now we aren't trying anymore. No more nice, now we lay down the fucking law!" Dean spat and a storm brewed on the ceiling, lightning flashedand his eyes glowed, Sam's too. No one tried to stand in the way of them this time, they knew better. The vamps had asked for it. "We know you have your little games and vamp ways but we're _not _vamps, we're gods and Hunters. Hence we could care less about your vamp crap. We're trying to keep you alive here. What confuses us is that we completed Immortal Servant bonds with all of you and this should have made you unwilling to betray or question us _this _much, so we have now had to resort to more violent means of subduing you. We have had so many attempts on our lives these past two days you all are lucky to be sitting here at all! _So _tired of vamp crap! Which is why we set up this council to deal with you because , if left to us, we'd just kill you all and get it the fuck over with! So be lucky you have a council instead of us! Without them, you'd have us and we aren't as patient as them or have half as much self-control, so listen to them or else!"

"Yes, we are behind the Council and, yes, you fuck with them, you fuck with us and you really don't want to know what happens when you fuck with us! You _really _don't!" Dean shouted in rage and they all cringed.

"Now here are our rules, they have the rest so listen up! Our rules will mean your death if you cross us, and please don't think we're kidding! Not even fucking close to it!" Sam ground out and glared. There was silence in the room, terrified silence, too scared to speak really. "We don't expect you to like what we have to say but we do expect you to obey it or we'll kill you, without thought or blinking, or flinching and with a song in our cold _cold_ hearts. This is _not_ a democracy, you do not get a vote here. We are a dictatorship, we rule you, through them, and you fucking jump and that's it! We know the bad crap your kind can get up to and we are not going to let that happen to you guys. This is going to chafe and you will bitch, but please remember one thing: _we don't fucking care!_" Sam spat and Dean took over now.

"You come after our council, we'll kill you if they don't. You betray them, you betray us, we kill you. You fuck around and try any sneaky shit behind their back or ours, we'll kill you. Anything happens to our loved ones, our mates, our lovers, and especially our unborn children, we will kill you painfully and slow, and trust me, I'm very good at it so don't _dream_ of testing that theory." Dean growled and the storm over them rumbled and lightning flashed more violently now. To show you what we mean by 'kill you', we call on our own Immortal Servant, Missouri Mosely, a member of the Council." Dean pulled Missouri up closer to the frightened vamps with them, both him and Sam stepped forward now. "Are there any traitors or assassins in this group, Souri?"

"Yes, two, there by the window." She said eyes glowing. The two vamps look anxious and tried to run but Karis and Varis caught them. "Bring them up here, guys. So _sexy,_ you two." Missouri teased and the two winged vampires smiled as they approached her, kissing her cheek softly in turns, "Black goddess you." They said and she blushed now and smiled back. They let the vamps go and went back to their corners to be called again.

"These vampires belong to the Master of New York, who we had to kill last night when he tried to kill us himself in the courtyard. Should have seen you two there. Oh, well." Dean growled and said, This is what happens when you go against us!" he reached to the ceiling and twin bolts came down striking the would be assassins instantly with a blinding light and leaving a black smudge on the floor where they had once been standing. "Any questions?" Dean smiled coldly and then motioned to the Council table where Missouri had went back to sit at. Kali and Dorian whispered to each other and smiled coldly at the stains on the floor.

"Now to introduce our Vampire Council that we have put over all of you. Their authority is absolute so don't think you get any wiggle room here!" Sam went to table and started at his side. "This is Bacchus, god of Wine and Chaos. Artemis, Greek goddess of the Hunt, and Kali, goddess of Death and Destruction. These two gorgeous gods at each end of the podium are Magdi and Modi, Norse gods and the Sons of Thunder, Thor's sons. You know Stefano, Head of the New Orleans Kiss here in town. Dean?" Sam gave the floor to Dean who continued the introductions.

"This is Ash, our Mate and god of technology and stuff like that, He has a psychic control over all things technical and technology based with his mind alone. You have met Missouri Mosely, she is a psychic god and has telekinesis and the power to kill you with the power of her mind, not to mention knowing any thought you could have and she sees the past, present , and future. This is Clara, the Ice Pheonix, she is also an enforcer and body guard for our Wife, Dorian Scaric, there. She is the Vampire goddess and is pregnant with our babies, so don't fuck with her, she'll hurt you. She is the head of the Vampire Council. This is Stuart and Laurie, Ulfric and Mate. They are werewolves and will be enforcers and protectors, too. This is Dante Winchester, our husband and the Immortal Pheonix you have heard about. Yes, it is all true. Yes, he is a hunter. Yes, he can kill you with a touch and so can his cousin, Clara there. He will be switching off with Clara as protector and Enforcer. The two in the back are also our Mates, come here, babies, so we can introduce you. Stuart, Laurie, take their posts please."

Soon Karis and Varis were by their Mates, and the wolves guarded the door and the back of the room.

"This is _the _Karis that tried to kill you but we have dealt with that and we have learned how you drove him to it. Shame on you! You knew you had to take them both, not just Varis! You aren't that _stupid_. So we resolved it and they are _ours_ now, devoted to _us_. And they will hurt you if you fuck with our Council Members! They will also be our Enforcers and Protectors like the others, switching off shifts, so don't get any ideas."

"Now we will go and let the Council do their thing, any questions so far?" Sam asked and there were none, he smiled and nodded, "Good, now listen to the rules and obey them. You don't like them, tough! We'll just kill you and save you the trouble of fighting against them. See you in a bit." Then the gods left and the meeting began and now the vamps listened very attentively to the rules, afraid not to. The gods were right; they didn't like the rules but they weren't going to disobey them. There were some pretty powerful beings on that council and they looked like they would be glad to kill them before gods had a chance to.

Soon the rules were given out and no one disagreed with them, they didn't dare. So the meeting was called to an end and they all fled the room in relief, firmly resolving to obey every last one of those rules. Where did those gods find these beings? _Damn_ they were powerful!

Two meetings later, she wanted to resign and let someone else have the job. It sucked. And it was boring.

Later that night, she soaked in a hot sauna with candles with rock music playing in the background. She called in Karis and asked, "Wash my back?" He did and she sighed in relief as the stress bled out a little.

"You okay, Dorian?" Varis also approached.

"Bored, and tired of treacherous vamps plotting to overthrow me." She groaned as Karis massaged her shoulders and Varis did her feet, massaging them for her. She smiled and leaned forward so he could reach her lower back. "Any chance of the full treatment here?" She teased and they smiled.

"None." Karis said kissing her cheek softly, "Nice try, Dorian. We can however massage your stress away."

"I'll take that deal." She sighed as she felt herself relaxing into their touches. "Too bad, this could have been funner."

"Yes, it could have been. You want us to call someone in to take care of that? We're leaving for Olympus soon." Varis said running his thumb into the ball of her foot, working out that last kink there.

"No." Dorian said, "So who all is staying here tonight?" Please say not _her_. She thought. She needed a break from the vamps, missed Olympus already.

"You, and some bodyguards, of course. Manny is staying if you stay. Clara is staying, too." Karis said, helping her out of the tub and handing her a towel. Once dried off, they handed her a robe and she went to dress. Soon after that, she was packing and they showed up for the Vampire twins.

Karis and Varis went to the boys and kissed them hello, letting them wrap them tightly into their bodies as they did. They looked at her and smiled, seeing her bag in her hand. "You coming?"

"Hell, yeah! Not spending it with those vamps tonight. They hate me right now, trust me. We should set up people at the window and the door, pull the blinds, and see what they do. I'll be there and we get the assassins, works for me. Not sleeping here, no way!" Dorian said running to join them. Two wolves took the window and two vamps went to the door.

Then they were at Olympus and she headed straight to the kitchen for a beer, grabbing two just for herself. She gulped one down, threw the bottle away, then sipped the other. She headed to the porch where Dante and Victor pulled her down to sit between them, kissing her softly and asking, "Have dinner with us in town?"

"As in a date?" Dorian asked and they nodded.

"Yep, want a date with our wife, haven't got to spend much time with you lately. Missed you! Love you, Dorian." Dante said and Victor echoed the sentiment.

"A date sounds good. When do we go?" Dorian asked and laughed as they pulled her to the fake Impala.

"Have fun!" The Sex gods called, "Have her back by morning!" They pulled the Vampire twins with them, along with the witches, Magdi, Modi, Hephaestus, Wayne, Dan, Stefano, Ash, the Ulfric and his wife, some angels, and Ash upstairs for sex. Bacchus took Apollo out for a date as well, popping out of sight. Bobby and Ellen went out for a date, too. Gena and Buri double dated with Maat and Thoth also heading out then too. Cas and Gabriel went out for dinner and a date, too. Artemis and Idun borrowed some wolves and vamps for an orgy in her room. The Valkyries joined the gods upstairs, running late from a mission, wiping out close to twenty pagan gods trying to kill some humans a few states away. Town after town they went to, wiping out one at a time and hurrying back home to rest now that things had died down.

The rest just spent time on Olympus doing whatever they did. It was their down time and they were all going to enjoy it immensely, making sure the others enjoyed it as much as they did, too! Sex and blood was the coin of this realm and damn if they didn't plan on paying a lot of it tonight! Not to mention romance and dinner. After dinner, they went to movies. Then they rented the whole floor of a hotel and split the room keys, each couple getting a room of their own.

Then the games began and everyone won.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante and Victor parked in an alley behind a brick building. Victor opened the door for their wife and took her hand. Dante joined them soon after and took her other one. Both men kissed her cheeks, smiling. She just smiled and eyed the restaurant entrance curiously. "Your favorite, baby."

They headed in and the hostess smiled at them in greeting. "How many?" The girl asked, eyes on the two men holding her hands and trying to not be obvious about it.

"Three, and a bottle of wine, can we get one sent to the table? Red, please." Dante asked and the girl nodded. She led them to a table and they sat on either side of Dorian, kissing her red lips softly in turns.

"Love you, Dorian." Dante said, touching her face softly, "I missed you."

"Love you, baby." Victor said in his honey-like voice and added, "Been so busy, we missed having you around, Dorian. Missed cuddling with you at night."

"I missed you guys, too." Dorian agreed, touching their faces and hair, too. "I love you, too."

After that, after their waiter got over the shock of the lovers doing this and ignoring him of course, they ordered their appetizers and drinks. They talked about what they had been up to. Dante and Victor had taken on a hunt for a pagan god that day and found it to be Tula. They quickly got the mark off the wall and did the reversal spell with Patrick, who it turns out was more in the Sorcerer class of magic than the Witch one, which was scary unto itself. He did behave himself the whole time and actually seemed intent on being good; all evil seeming to have vanished with the Pleasure Whore thing.

They were so relieved their husbands had done that, so _very _glad!

Anyway, they had got back an hour or two before she and the others returned from New Orleans.

She, in turn, told them about the meetings, the vamps, the gods and all that had happened that day. All of which did not surprise them very much.

"So they laid down the law, well, of their own. The smiting thing, not surprised. They were pretty pissed about the attempted assassinations. We Hunters don't generally have much patience with Vamp games, as a rule , really. The boys especially. Specialized in demons as humans. Now I guess it's a more rounded band of baddies they specialize in, mostly pagan gods now though, sneaky fuckers that they are. Give me a vampire or wendigo any day. You know they were the first human hunters to kill one?" Dante said amused and proud of his husbands.

"No, really, no one else ever killed one?" Dorian had trouble believing it.

"Yeah, they were. No one had found one before, those bastards hide really well. Look at Sam's hand, one took his fingernail, it still hasn't grown back. They became immortal soon after that, it didn't have time to." Dante said and she resolved to do just that.

The food arrived and they went to eat when they heard voices calling to them and turned to see the others coming their way, all grinning. Bacchus and Apollo got a table near theirs. Bobby and Ellen, too. Gena and Buri sat a nearby table as well with Maat and Thoth. Cas and Gabriel followed, also getting a table nearby.

"Hey, guys. We should get some rooms later, maybe a floor of rooms. What do you think?" Bobby asked and they all agreed it was a good idea. There was a big hotel in the next town, they could try that one.

Then they all had their private dates with their mates and loved ones.

Dante and them finished first but settled for kissing and cuddling with Dorian, but still managed a kiss between Victor and Dante too. They loved each other, too and well, no amount of interference would keep their desire for each other at bay for long, anymore than it could with their desire for the woman between them.

A couple hours later, everyone left for the movies, a drive in, and saw a couple flicks. This of course took into account, the multiple sex encounters in the cars. They rented the entire drive in for this event, so no one would interfere with them, just in case something came up. Which it did, with their assistance was just a given really.

Ellen sucked and rode Bobby through most of the first movie. Cas and Gabriel fucked in the backseat of the Impala while Victor and Dante kissed, and the husbands took turns riding each other, and all came clawing at each other and moaned loudly as their orgasms hit them. Then they pulled Dorian to them, and laid her in the front seat and fucked her as well, their bodies arching and thrusting hard until they came again, their wife happily cumming with them now.

Maat and Thoth conjured up a blanket and made love on it through the first movie, some romantic comedy, and Buri made love to Gena through it as well. No one was into romantic comedies so this was not a problem. Then when the second one started, they all watched it intently. It was the new horror flick and this time they paid attention. Gabriel and Cas cuddled in the backseat of the Impala, spent for the moment and relaxing.

Dante and Victor cuddled Dorian between them as well, enjoying the afterglow from their sex together. All the others did the same, Bobby and Ellen cuddling in his truck as well. The four on the double date just watched nearby as well.

Soon the movies were over and they popped to the hotel, Dante pulling up in their car soon after and Bobby and some others in his truck. They then let the valet park it while they checked in. They rented the whole third floor and each got a room key, which they immediately went to, grinning like fools. Most hard for their lovers again already.

Yeah, tonight was one of those 'not getting much if any amount of sleep' ones and damn if they didn't have plans for it. But first they fed the babies in Dorian's room; the gods, Dante, the angels all fed them power until the babies let them stop, and Dorian drank from the blood slaves for the vampire blood feed part. Then they headed back to their rooms and got down to the sex part of the evening.

Dante and Victor undressed her then themselves. They each picked an end of her body and worked up or down it. Dante got the top part, kissing her deeply and kissing down her neck, touching and caressing every bit of flesh in between there. Victor kissed and touched up her legs to her thighs, which he nipped at and kissed, until he got to that velvety part of her he loved. Once there he used his mouth and fingers to make her writhe and lose all concentration, then thrusting in, he went slow and got faster, making their pleasure spiral through them and taking all thoughts but those of each other away.

She sucked Dante near the time she was ready to cum and when Victor came, pulling her with him, Dante waited and took her now, also pulling her deeper into their pleasure and removing her thoughts again, this time she felt his fire power coat all three of them, and Victor let her suck him while Dante made love to her. They moved slow then faster into each other now and came shouting as well.

Then Dante was fucked by Victor and things got rough, bodies pounding the way both men liked it. They came screaming as multiple orgasms forced them to fuck through them and all control was gone. Dante's power took a dragon form and flew around them now, fire-like feathers flowed from its back. Then Victor was fucked by Dante and the dragon pulled through them, even Dorian as Dante used his mouth and hands to pull pleasure through her as he and Dante got lost in their pleasure, too.

As they came shouting as well, the dragon joined with Dante again and they came hard, riding wave after wave of orgasms and fucking through each and every one of them, happily collapsing into spent piles of well-fucked puddles. Then they cuddled together and slept, setting the alarm for 7am so they could get to Olympus in time to get ready to head back to New Orleans for more meetings.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Ellen kissed, undressing as they backed up to the bed. Smiling they turned to see the shining man sitting on it, waiting for them with a soft smile. They went to him and sat on each side of him, God took turns kissing them and they were left making soft moans of disappointment when he let them go.

First God sucked Bobby hard and sheathed himself onto him, pushing the man back on the bed first. Ellen straddled behind God and touched his body as he and Bobby moved together, lost in each other. She reached expert fingers up to wrap around God's dick and stroked it in time with their thrusts before moving to suck it. Now God bowed and arched, head going back as a hand wrapped into her hair, pushing her back down deeper as he fucked her mouth while Bobby fucked him, Ellen moaned as well, getting turned on by it all, too.

Soon he came down her throat and Bobby came into him. Then he laid Bobby on all fours and took him now, thrusting in and making him arch so perfectly against him, his ass tightening for God already. God felt this and tried for slow but ended up faster, going deeper into his mate, both soon lost to it again. Bobby of course worked her with his mouth and touch, while Ellen sucked Bobby, For over an hour they did this, God holding their orgasms back with his power until the need to cum became painful for them and they came screaming his name and theirs, over and over as their orgasms pulled through them, God borrowing his sons' abilities and using them to form a ribbon through them and pulling their orgasms back through them again as they came and making them do it again.

As Bobby lay puddling, God thrust into her and made her spiral like never before and fucked her harder and rougher as she begged him to, and they came shouting as well, she clawed his back and bit each other to the point of drawing blood, as they worked through each one. They lay cuddling up to him and smiled happily, sighing contentedly, and murmuring 'I love you' to each other, as he watched them sleep and promised to keep them that way if he had any say in it and was very satisfied with his choice of Mates. They were eternally his, never leaving him nor dying on him, like the other had. He was glad, it hurt to lose those he loved and these two would be irreplaceable if they ever died. He never wanted anymore Mates again, he just wanted these two and no others if he ever lost them. Not that he would ever let that happen to them, they were _his _and they were going to stay with him for all Eternity!

So he watched over them and kissed them softly in their sleep, smiling contentedly as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cas and Gabriel fell to the bed, kissing hotly, bodies needy and not in the mood for making love. They'd already done that and now they just wanted it rougher. Cas sucked his lover hard and lay down in front of him, lifting his hips smiling seductively. That look, a cross between seductive and innocent, just got to his Angel mate and he used a few quick fingers to open him. Then he pushed in and Cas pushed back onto him hard, impaling himself and almost screaming in desire for more. Gabriel did not disappoint.

He thrust in and took Cas hard, Cas writhing already beneath him and hands pinned over his head by Gabriel now, held by one hand, and the other playing with his body and working down to his dick, gripping it hard and stroking him, working to the pace of him thrusting into the angel. Cas's body arched, his muscles rolling and rippling as he moved, making Gabriel stare at his body as it moved, in fascination and awe. Cas was so beautiful this way, so beautiful his heart burst that this gorgeous angel had chosen to love him, him of all beings. So imperfect and petty but making him want to be a better person, therefore helping him become one in the process. "I love you, Cas, baby…love you so fucking much!"

"Love you, too. Baby, all yours!" Cas nearly passed out as his orgasm hit him and he came hard with his body tightening around Gabriel, pulling Gabriel with him and making him shout his name as he came as well.

Then he let Gabriel suck him hard, a playful leer in his eyes as he looked at Cas while he did it, then got on all fours and wiggled his ass playfully at him, with a sexy smile. Cas smiled fondly at the man and smirked, "Smart ass."

"Well, fuck my smart ass already, you sexy angel you." Gabriel teased and Cas worked him open quickly.

"Smart ass." Cas said lovingly into Gabriel's ear, "I have a weakness for gorgeous smart asses, you know that. I love you, Gabriel. For all eternity, baby." Then he pushed in and waited for Gabriel's response. "I love you, too, Cas. Now fuck me already!" Gabriel said smiling and Cas smiled back and did as he asked. Now the angels fucked roughly and deeply, going faster and pounding into each other until they writhed together and moaned pornographically. Then came shouting eventually, getting lost again, their pleasure and love intertwining together and pulling them closer together again. They kissed after and cuddled happily, murmuring lovingly until it was time to go back, neither sleeping since they were angels and angels didn't sleep.

7pm would come soon and they wanted some time to themselves.

They didn't get it very often, not since these council meetings started.

They couldn't wait for them to finish.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cas and Gabriel fell to the bed, kissing hotly, bodies needy and not in the mood for making love. They'd already done that and now they just wanted it rougher. Cas sucked his lover hard and lay down in front of him, lifting his hips smiling seductively. That look, a cross between seductive and innocent, just got to his Angel mate and he used a few quick fingers to open him. Then he pushed in and Cas pushed back onto him hard, impaling himself and almost screaming in desire for more. Gabriel did not disappoint.

He thrust in and took Cas hard, Cas writhing already beneath him and hands pinned over his head by Gabriel now, held by one hand, and the other playing with his body and working down to his dick, gripping it hard and stroking him, working to the pace of him thrusting into the angel. Cas's body arched, his muscles rolling and rippling as he moved, making Gabriel stare at his body as it moved, in fascination and awe. Cas was so beautiful this way, so beautiful his heart burst that this gorgeous angel had chosen to love him, him of all beings. So imperfect and petty but making him want to be a better person, therefore helping him become one in the process. "I love you, Cas, baby…love you so fucking much!"

"Love you, too. Baby, all yours!" Cas nearly passed out as his orgasm hit him and he came hard with his body tightening around Gabriel, pulling Gabriel with him and making him shout his name as he came as well.

Then he let Gabriel suck him hard, a playful leer in his eyes as he looked at Cas while he did it, then got on all fours and wiggled his ass playfully at him, with a sexy smile. Cas smiled fondly at the man and smirked, "Smart ass."

"Well, fuck my smart ass already, you sexy angel you." Gabriel teased and Cas worked him open quickly.

"Smart ass." Cas said lovingly into Gabriel's ear, "I have a weakness for gorgeous smart asses, you know that. I love you, Gabriel. For all eternity, baby." Then he pushed in and waited for Gabriel's response. "I love you, too, Cas. Now fuck me already!" Gabriel said smiling and Cas smiled back and did as he asked. Now the angels fucked roughly and deeply, going faster and pounding into each other until they writhed together and moaned pornographically. Then came shouting eventually, getting lost again, their pleasure and love intertwining together and pulling them closer together again. They kissed after and cuddled happily, murmuring lovingly until it was time to go back, neither sleeping since they were angels and angels didn't sleep.

7pm would come soon and they wanted some time to themselves.

They didn't get it very often, not since these council meetings started.

They couldn't wait for them to finish.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maat and Thoth fell on the bed, smiling. Maat kissed Thoth before moving lower, grinning. Then she sucked her husband hard and straddled him, riding him slowly, rocking her hips and twisting a little, something that drove her husband crazy. Soon he was arching into her and thrusting deeper, hands guiding her hips to go faster, which she let him make them do.

Soon they were cumming, and then she got on all fours, and he did the same, but taking her ass now and then, making the sex last for hours, until they spent the rest of the time cumming together, and falling to the bed, spent and very satisfied with it all.

"Love you, Matty." Thoth said softly, kissing his god-mate.

"Love you, too, Thom." Maat said and kissed back, then settled into his arms, happy to wait there until it was time to go back home.

"Such a nice date." Thoth said and Maat nodded.

"And not one Pagan god to deal with, finally!" Maat said, they were tiring of the Pagan gods' games already and would love to put them _all_ in a room and _just smite the crap out of them already!_

"Yeah, that is a plus." Thoth agreed and they went silent now, just enjoying each other's company, before having to attend to their Hell duties and Hunting duties as well the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Gena and Buri lay on the bed, Buri already deep in her body and she arched against him. Buri liked her, she was one of his favorites in their bed. She may be quiet and low key but in bed she turned wild and wanton, graceful and sexy in a moment. Beautiful, just like his Udin. He loved this mate of the gods as well and knew her story, such a strange and sad story. Always theirs, not given a choice. Experiencing their worst moments with them, and paying a great price for saving Sam's soul from the cage. Buri kissed her scar lovingly. Other, humans and others saw them and cringed from her, saw her as disfigured and ugly, but he didn't see that. Her scars made her beautiful, they added something most women were missing and didn't know it. She had strength and character, a gently heart and spirit but a mean temper and loyal spirit. So full of love if one took the time to look past her scars, much like the forge-master Hephaestus. Loyal and kind but loved by everyone. Scars were just marks on a body, the soul of the person is all that mattered and who they were inside. Gena was beautiful inside and outside too.

Yeah, Buri _may_ have dug her scars as well. He did have a fetish for them. Hef knew this, Buri may have commented on it and asked him out, but the god only saw the Sex gods and their mates now, mostly the Sex gods though. And the Dhampire, he loved her, too. Too bad, Buri would have liked to be with the man again, like he used to before the god chose to limit his sex partners.

Anyway, Buri thought, he liked the woman he was with. So sexy and writhing beneath him, moaning and begging for more, needing more, screaming for it. So he gave it, and gave it, until she came shouting and losing all rational thought entirely in the process. Buri came with her but stayed hard, taking her again and again now, her desire spiraling endless through her and making her perfect now.

Eventually he came with her and they lay together, kissing and touching, still wound up from the sex. Neither minded really. So they talked and laughed together as the morning came, smiling happily from what they had done.

Both agreed the other person was an _extremely _sexy individuals.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Bacchus, baby, I want to play." Apollo whispered seductively to his lover. "My favorite toy."

"Mmmm, I do need played with." Bacchus agreed. "What do you want to play?"

They were in their room and sitting on the bed kissing. Both gods were so hard and ready, Bacchus was sure that if they played too much, he wouldn't last. Apollo knew a way to fix that problem. Silver rings appeared on the men now, both of them.

Cuffs appeared by the bed and a crop, along with a ball gag.

Apparently Apollo wanted to play rough. Bacchus chuckled and put his hands in the cuffs. Apollo tightened them and let him test them until he was comfortable with them. "Safe word?" He asked.

"Fellacio." Bacchus said with a leer and eyes on his lover's dick, licking his lips and smirking.

"Pervert, I have a _perverted_ lover." Apollo shook his head and laughed but leered back. "Leave it to you to pick that word as a safe word."

"I want to suck your dick." Bacchus said lustfully, "Just wrap my lips around it and…" Apollo put the ball gag in right then. Groaning now, wanting that but knowing it would have to wait. If he let Bacchus keep doing this talking, Apollo was going to let him do just that and the game would end way too soon.

"Cheater." Apollo teased and stilled kissed him around the gag, and Bacchus did his best to kiss him back. "I love you, baby."

Bacchus said, "I love you, too, Apollo." through their marks.

Yeah, Apollo had to chuckle when Bacchus cheated using the mental link of the marks. "No using marks to talk either. _Fine_ cheating bastard!"

A chuckle echoed in his head, making Apollo smile widely.

Apollo position Bacchus so his ass was perched so he could easily spank it then work him open him later. He took the crop and lightly spanks his ass, going slow then faster, getting gradually harder with each blow. Bacchus was arching into them now, as they got harder. Apollo knew how hard his lover liked to be spanked and did it that way now, a cross between too hard and almost not hard enough. A thinner line that many didn't understand, but they did. Then Apollo inserted a bullet into him and turned it to medium, putting it deep inside where it hit that nerve cluster every time now.

Bacchus moaned and writhed, and damned if that didn't just derail Apollo's plan to spank the man for hours right now. Instead he went to the front of the man and removed his gag. "Suck me!" Apollo said voice cracking with desire and want. Bacchus immediately sucked him hard and thoroughly, not stopping until Apollo quickly pulled out and went back to his ass. Then he used a couple fingers to open him easier and then thrust in, taking him slow and careful, with several deep and hard thrusts before going shallower, going faster eventually. Soon they were undoing the cuffs and Bacchus was riding him, the bullet driving the man insane now with lust. They felt each orgasm as it was stopped by the rings. So many there trying to get out, they didn't bother to count them.

Then Apollo flipped them so he was just pounding into Bacchus, who in turn was wanton now and begging to cum soon. So Apollo had mercy on them both and let them. Both men came screaming in their sound proof barrier and collapsed. When they were ready again, Bacchus put the other bullet into Apollo on low, then sucked him again, then had him suck him, getting him hard while he lubed them up. Then he worked him open the rest of the way and fucked him hard. Then he stopped, flipped the bullet to high and took him hard, so close to violent, they knew his ass would be bruised from it. He healed fast so they didn't mind this really. Soon they were fighting to cum with the rings again and half an hour later, Bacchus removed the rings and let them cum again and again, fucking Apollo until they collapsed spent to the mattress.

Now they cuddled and kissed softly, talking and spending time together. They removed the bullets and popped the toys back to their room at Olympus with the Sex gods.

"So the vamps are getting restless?" Apollo said at one point and Bacchus shook his head.

"You'd think having gods that can reduce you to a stain on the floor would be an incentive to behave, but, no, no such luck." Bacchus said softly, he was tired of vamps that couldn't understand that they couldn't use powers to _make_ the humans let them feed. Some had trouble understanding the concept of '_willing feed',_ which was _not_ using powers on them and taking blood from them when they arched a neck, in a trance. Yeah, not a willing feed. More like mind rape. "They think powers entitle them to using them to control humans so they will let them feed."

"Yeah, I could have told you that. Vampires aren't good at understanding moral wrongs." Apollo agreed, "At least the assassinations attempts have ended."

"Not really, they're just plotting new ways that won't get them caught." Bacchus said annoyed, "I hate Vampire games!"

"So you have to kill a few. At the ones left behind will be respectful." Apollo said and Bacchus nodded.

"There is that." He admitted. "Dorian is getting a stomach, isn't she?" They both had noticed the baby bump was now a small chubby stomach. "Those twins are growing fast."

"Demigods do, bet Sam got huge fast with the girls too. god babies grow so fast and they also eat more power than demigod ones. He must have made a great looking Mom." Apollo thought fondly, they both loved those Head gods very much. So much better than Zeus had been, less stuffy and less selfish, for the most part but much more practical in their approaches to dealing with threats. The Winchesters had never been big on playing games with their enemies, even when alive. If you were a threat, you were dealt with right away or killed. It was a Hunter's way of thinking and deep down, gods or not, those gods were still Hunters to the core. You fucked with them, you died. Simple, elegant, and avoided trouble in the future. Zeus had played games with offenders; these gods just killed you or enthralled you quickly. They liked the Head gods approach better. It was faster, less petty, and got better results. Plus all those affairs with mortals, the marital issues, and the thousands of children he'd made, all created a headache that none of them missed a whole lot.

These gods stayed within their established group of lovers, left mortals alone for the most part, and didn't try to repopulate the Earth with their offspring. Not exactly the models of self-control but not letting their libidos decide the fates of kingdoms, thank goodness. Plus, they loved those in their Pantheon, and didn't see them as beings they could use for power games. Being loved by these gods also entailed the most amazing sex they had ever known. So Apollo and Bacchus saw this as the better choice all around.

They sure loved those men!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean let their lovers decided who got to lay where and who got paired with whom first. Once the Valkyries joined them, Sam gave Dean a look and he smiled. Yeah, once Dean made love with Sam, his next stop would be those women. Sam in turn looked at the god twins and the vampire twins, and smiled. Both plotting naughty things.

"Love you, Sammy." Dean said as he kissed lower to suck on Sam.

"Love you, too, Dean." Sam said and moaned as Dean took him in his mouth and sucked him, magically prepping and lubing them up at the same time.

Michael and Bal grabbed a Valkyrie or three and got their own little group started. Hef just waited patiently for them with Ash and Stefano, only wanting them and no one else. Wayne and Dan watched Sam, waiting for their turns.

Laurie and Stuart got with each other, and the witches, well, the Starks, got busy with each other. Patrick waited with the others for the gods to need him, too.

Loud moans and bodies fucking filled the room and drove the lovers to do more. Dean thrust into Sam now while Sam reached behind him, thrusting fingers in and fucking his ass while he fucked him. He stroked his own dick as they moved together and put rings on everyone. Dean spiraled now, all thought gone and only feeling the pleasure this was giving him, giving it back to Sam. Hands gripped his lover painfully as they moved and they removed their rings only, cumming with shouts and incoherent moans, which joined the symphony of the other ones in the air.

Then most of them flipped partners and took each other again. Sam thrust into and sucked Dean, but this time he did so for longer before fucking into him, loving sucking Dean, and then they moved against and into each other. Trying for slow but once those fingers hit his ass; Sam lost all ability to do any of that. They fucked hard now, pounding and moaning, Sam stroking Dean and sucking his head as they came, and then they found themselves unable to stop and went on for more orgasms as well, not once wearing out or softening their dicks once.

Then they moved onto their new partners, letting the others cum now, as well and their power ribboned through them continuously now. Sam took Karis and Varis in turns, playing the switching game, then the Norse twins, switching as well. Then he succumbed to not thinking for two hours when the two sets of twins sucked and played switch with him, fucking him every way they could think of and doing it again and again as they came inside him, then he took them again, repaying the favor…again.

Dean pleasured _his_ Valkyries and they sucked him, fingering his ass and him thrusting into them, and making them wanton for him. Then making it last and cum hard for him every time.

Then they switched with Sam, letting him take the Valkyries and Dean took the twins, and they fucked for hours, and came so much they puddled for a bit before moving on. Dean took the angels and Sam took Ash, Stefano, and Patrick, pleasuring them over and over, making them cum for him Then they did the same for him and he screamed their names from it, them filling his body with their cum repeatedly. Then they switched partners with Dean and Dean pleasured their lovers as well, not Ash though, he was passed out already and not shared anyway. Jo walked in and they fucked her, too. Sam got the angels going and kept them thoughtless and moaning for the longest time, before letting them cum. Then taking Jo as she approached and leaving her spent as well.

They took turns with the Starks also and the Starks showed their appreciation by returning the favor to their lovers.

Hef pounded them into the mattress and they felt their desire and pleasure explode inside them as they came hard from the pain and pleasure of him inside them, gently then roughly working them to orgasm only to pull back then do it again. They came screaming his name every time then they took him and the man turned porn star in six seconds flat and they loved it. He rode them and they flipped him and took him on his back, and then put him on all fours and took him that way, too. Hef writhed and moaned, and screamed and cried out his pleasure then collapsed after they made his orgasms explode from him for the fifth time that night.

Sure their asses hurt and ached but it was a wonderful ache, per usual. Hef may be ginormous but he was talented and knew how to make it feel fantastic when he fucked you. Hef was a gem really, no one got him now but the gods and their mates. They were okay with this arrangement, really!

They took Laurie and Stuart together, in human form then in half-wolf form, and found themselves pleasantly sorer and spent, puddling like the oversexed gods they were.

Once they had recovered, they got hard again and eyed Wayne with interest. They pulled Wayne and Dan to them and made love to them. Then Dean grabbed some others and let the two men be with just Sam, the way they were really wanting to. He was their Most Loved One. A bond established when Sam's teeth had came in and he had tied them to him forever. Dean respected this and let them do it. Then made love to Sam by himself some more before they rested again. Sam kissed Dean softly, "You will always be my favorite, Dean." Sam said and Dean kissed him back, answering with, "You'll always be my favorite, too, Sammy. I love you, baby."

"I love you, Dean." Sam said happily, pulling their lovers between them and around them, so they could touch in their sleep now.

They also whispered their 'I love you's to all the others through the marks and the others said it back, all sighing and smiling in their sleep now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter and his wife, and some of the hunters came in later, and they fucked them, too. Peter responding passionately to every touch; the free brother taking Tara as she watch the man take her husband and making him moan and cum for him repeatedly, getting turned on by what she saw, and making her lover take her harder until she came, too. Then they switched partners and the Wolfes' became their wanton slaves, taking them at the same time eventually. Sam fucked her front while Dean took her ass. Then flipped it and Dean took her front while Sam took her ass.

Then Peter would fuck one man while the other fucked him, taking turns until Peter passed out from the pleasure and orgasms, along with Tara, cuddling on the bed. The Sex gods lay there and let the other Psychic Hunters fuck and suck them at will; the Hunters riding them over and over and cumming hard on them over and over.

By the time morning had came, they all were covered with fluids and cum, blood included. The Sex gods had gotten thirsty and drank from them all throughout most of the sex, too. They had pushed lust and love into them all from their bites, making the orgasms and powers thread through them every time and leaving them all happily broken and unable to move for a while. Even the gods slept, they were so exhausted from that night's activities.

But, before sleeping, they magically cleaned off their lovers and cuddled each other and the others did the same. The Sex gods had time to think they had never been happier, outside of belonging to each other, of course. That would always make them happiest, but this, being with their lovers, this was a very close second.

They hoped the others were okay and had fun.

_Because they sure had!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samae crept down the stairs, her sisters followed . They took it one step of a time and the Hunters watched them go, smiling fondly as they tried to be sneaky. The Hunters just let them think they were getting away with it, they'd need to learn that skill later anyway. Besides they were so cute when they did this. They crept out the front door and it didn't creak once, the Hunters were proud.

Once on the porch, they looked at each other and smiled nervously.

"Grandpa?" Samae called, "I had a vision. I need your help."

Now God appeared before her and smiled. "Yes, Samae?" He knew her vision, he'd sent it after all. Her power was kicking in and she needed one to test the new power, prophecy. Hmm.

"I need to save two knights of yours and bring them back here. I need to know how to do a portal." Samae said and smiled, "I know I have that power but I need help doing it. Can you come with me? Please Grandpa?" He looked at her and nodded, "Of course, sweetie. We should go now. You two stay here and warn them of the visitors coming. "Tell them to put mattresses down or something. I don't want to hurt my new Holy Warriors of Light."

Mati and Denae looked upset, they had never been apart from Samae before; they didn't like this.

"She'll be back in a few minutes, promise, girls." God promised hugging his grandkids and soothing them. They nodded in resignation and hugged Samae tight.

"Come back safe, okay?" Denae said eying the new marks on the floor and ceiling of the living room warily.

"I will, love you, sissies." Samae said and closed her eyes, the watched as she glowed and then the portal glowed as well and Samae and God flew through the ceiling, vanishing from sight. Bobby hugged his daughters and picked them up.

"They'll be fine, my Mate won't let anyone hurt her, trust me." Bobby promised but they still stared at the portal. Bobby sighed and sat on the couch with Ellen, holding them so they could watch the portal the whole time, worry written on the girls' faces they couldn't fix so they settled for comforting them as best as they could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The monastery was dark and lit by candles but lit up like day when they arrived, God glowed and lit the way. Samae looked around at the frozen other people and sighed. She saw the injured men and asked, "Who first?" God thought about this.

"Him. Felson. He is closer to death, let's help him first." God said taking his granddaughter's little hand and walking over to the frozen man.

"The mark?" Samae asked and God smiled, "You can do it, little one." God said and she nodded, he let her climb up into the big man's lap and touched his face, waking him up with one touch. The man looked at her in confusion and immediately looked for a way to protect her. Samae smiled at his thought, "I do not need protecting, Knight Felson. I come to offer you a reprieve from dying, your brother, too."

"Huh? How?" He looked at her confused again. Such a beautiful child, he was drawn to her, almost in worship.

"God, that's him, he's the God you worship, the one your church was supposed to follow but did not. But you did, both of you, you are blessed for your faith. You knew his will better than they did. Hence why we chose you to join us." Samae explained, kissing his cheek softly and hugging him. "You will serve God and my Daddies, the Sex gods. We protect our world in the future, with many others in our Pantheon, gods, good vampires and werewolves, good witches, and Hunters alike. " She touched his forehead and filled him with all the knowledge of their world and their Pantheon they needed to know to make the right decision. "Stay still and let it absorb. We are good beings, Felson, worship us?"

Felson sat there and felt the knowledge flow, flowing in head like in a spool of images and sounds. He sat there thinking as he reviewed what he had seen and heard, and what the beautiful child had said. "Can I worship you instead?" He asked and touched her little face with love, already worshipping her as it is.

"Silly mortal, even when you worship me, you worship them. They are the Head gods, we are secondary ones, or will be when be in ten years." She looked at God, "You'll be his, too."

"So I would be your Holy Knight or something?" Felson asked, "And work with them, can I worship her?" He looked at Samae again, "I'd like to worship you, little goddess."

"I have two sisters you'd be worshipping, too." Samae said, and he nodded. "I'd worship them, too. Is that okay, Lord?" Felson asked, wondering if that was allowed. "I worship you already, little one." He said lovingly, eyes devotedly looking at her.

"Yes, that's okay." God said, and chuckled, "Technically, even when you worship them, you'll be worshipping me, too. I am a Head God of the Pantheon, as well. So you'll join with us?"

"Yes, please, yes!" Felson said smiling as Samae hugged him, reaching behind his left ear with her little arms, he lifted her a little so she could reach better.

"You have to take our mark." Samae whispered in his ear and Felson laughed, she smiled.

"I'll take it." Felson agreed and she touched him gently behind the left ear, marking him instantly. She kissed his cheek and smiled, "Your Ours now." Felson smiled as well, picking her up in his arms and standing now, completely healed, God had healed him with a thought as soon as he had approached the man. "My brother?" He looked at Behman and Samae nodded.

"He's next." She said and they walked over to him now, Felson leaned down and let her down reluctantly. She climbed into his lap, too. God healed him immediately and Samae touched him, waking him as he unfroze now.

"What the he…hell?" Behman looked around and saw Felson, alive and well beside him. "You…you were dead." He looked at the Samae but had to smile, she was so pretty and she smiled back. "Who are you?"

"A little goddess, mortal. I mean no harm." Samae explained, "This is my Grandpa, God. Yes, that God. Your brother can explain that part. We are here to offer you a chance to fight evil in the future with us, great evil. You will serve God and my Daddies, the Sex gods. We protect our world in the future, with many others in our Pantheon, gods, good vampires and werewolves, good witches, and Hunters alike. " She touched his forehead as well and filled him with all the knowledge of their world and their Pantheon that he needed to know to make the right decision. "Stay still and let it absorb. We are good beings, Behman, worship us?"

Behman sat there and watched the knowledge as it passed into his head and liked it so far. They were warriors there, those beings, he'd like to fight with them. He sat there thinking as he reviewed what he had seen and heard, and looked at the beautiful child. So beautiful and perfect, so worth worshipping.

"Brother, what do you think?" Behman asked, and smiled. "You really are a beautiful child, little one."

"I took the mark already, I choose to worship her and her sisters, my little goddesses. We'd be worshipping them, too, those Sex gods, that sex stuff looks fun!" Felson admitted then looked at God reverently, "We'd be serving him as well. He's a Head God of their Pantheon, too. I already chose to worship them, this is your decision, brother. It's this or…well, finish dying."

Behman looked at her and said. "Such a perfect child." He looked at her and felt himself loving her already, could see worshipping her and those Sex gods. "Your fathers are sexy, would they be interested in…me?"

"Definitely." Samae agreed and Felson chuckled, "Upstairs brain, brother. Answer the question."

Behman chuckled, too. "I had to ask." Felson rolled his eyes at his brother and shrugged. "Can I worship you, too, you and your sisters?" He asked and touched her little face with love and worshipping her already, too.

"Of course, you'd be worshipping us and them, God, too, in a way." She smiled fondly at God, then looked at Behman again, "He's my grandpa, my fathers are his sons."

"Then I'll do it." Felson said, hugging her and helping boost her up higher as she reached for the spot behind his left ear. She touched behind his ear and then hugged him, kissing his cheek softly. "Now you're Ours."

She looked at God now.

"What do I do now?" She asked eyeing the others in the room, they were still frozen.

"I got this, Samae. First, take my hand, open your portal. I'll help guide you Home. You two ready?" God asked and they nodded, sheathing their swords and adjusting their armor.

"Ready." They said at the same time.

"It's going to be a strange world for you two, the others will help with that. Just ask, we'll let them know to help with the clothes and customs. Help the Hunters, like they do. That is my orders, understood?" God said eyes boring into theirs, giving them an order here, a mission.

"Yes, Lord, we will help them, serve your will for them." Behman said and Felson said, "Yes, Lord, we'll help the Hunters."

"Good, now you can return. I will see you men soon. My Knights, Holy Warriors of Light. Remember your Holy Mission, both of you." God said and Samae closed her eyes and glowed again. The men and the little girl flew through the ceiling, Felson holding her tight, trying to protect her from harm, love in his eyes as he watched her glow. Behman touched her as well. Both worried about her safety, she was so small and fragile looking, they could bear any harm to come to her!

God fixed it so the others still thought they buried their knight friends and sped up time for them, hiding what he'd done here. Then he returned to Olympus to see how the Knights were doing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Felson landed first, and rolled, using his body to shelter Samae's , as Behman landed on him as well. Behman hit his brother's hip and side as he rolled out of the way, bouncing off of him and into the couch corner, digging it into his side. Loud cursing and yelps of pain from both men and concerned questions about Samae followed their landing.

The others went to help them up and Samae's sisters ran to embrace her and checked her thoroughly for injuries. Once they were reassured she was okay, they let her lead them to the men, who watched them with awe in their eyes. "These are my sisters, Denae and Mati Winchester. Those are our Sex god fathers, Sam and Dean. That is our other parents, Bobby and Ellen Singer. Those are our stepfathers and stepmom, Dante Winchester, Victor Winchester, and Dorian Scaric. These are their lovers, and others. You have all you need to know in your memories now, you know who they are and what their relationships to each other are. You also know everything they've done and everything we know."

Dean and Sam approached the men who eyed them all with avid interest and had friendly expressions on their faces. Neither knight appeared fazed or afraid in anyway. In fact they seemed interested in them, comfortable with them already.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester, Sex god, Head god of the Pantheon, and Hunter. This is my brother, god Mate, other Sex god and Hunter, Sam Winchester. You've met our daughters. Who are you?" Dean said eyeing them curiously. Sam used his power to see into them and saw Behman's interest in them. Felson felt some pull, but not as much. Hmmm, he could feel Felson going bi as he searched him, their orbits affecting them already. Behman's stayed the same, except now he was turned on and desired them more than he had before he actually met them. Hmm, he liked this one, too.

"I'm Felson, Knight of the realm, he said we were Holy Warriors of Light and we chose to worship your daughters, and you, I suppose." He chuckled and ran ice blue eyes over their naked bodies, leering a little, "Sex gods, huh, bet you're pretty good at it, huh?" He also looked at the others and asked, "Does no one wear clothes around here?"

Everyone was naked as usual.

"Nope, most of us like it. Clothes are unnecessary here. Nudity is better, feel free to do it, too." Sam said, running fingers along Felson's body a little, "We dress outside of Olympus though, but, seriously," He leaned in and said it softly in his ear now, "I'd love to see you naked." Felson shiver as he felt the love and lust brush him, he could feel their power already. One was lust, the other love. Together they tore your defenses down and claimed you for theirs.

Wow.

He smiled and thought that was a good idea. No sooner had he thought it and he was naked. He grinned and looked at his brother.

"I'm Behman. His brother." Behman said and smiled seductively at Sam and Dean, hard for them already and not in the least ashamed of it. "I like this naked thing, brother." He leered as Sam and Dean both touched him now. "I want to fuck you guys now, it's been roughly two thousand years since I've been laid and I could really use some now. Interested?" He slid a hand to each of their dicks and ran fingers down them, playing the tips a little longer than he had to. The gods moaned softly and smiled, tugging him up the stairs now. "Felson, you coming?"

"Not right now, later, promise!" He said and meant it, he'd fuck those gorgeous gods later. Right now he had an eye on the Dhampire and the two goddesses in the corner, Dorian, he thought her name was. And the dark one, Kali and Artemis. They were sexy as hell! He approached them and smiled, "Hello, ladies. You interested in a romp?"

Not the most sexy offer but the best one he could manage for now. He had to get a handle on this new way of speaking. The women smiled anyway and nodded, tugging him up to a spare room, smiling happily. "Love one, gorgeous, hope you got stamina, big man, cause I know we do!" Dorian said and they all gave each other a knowing look and nodded. Felson grinned wider at their look and kicked the door shut behind them with a "Hell, yeah!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gods let the man push them to the bed and laughed, leering. "We like you!" they said and he grinned. Behman said, "You haven't seen anything yet." He descended on Sam first sucking him hard and then Dean as well. Then he looked around for lube, which the gods tossed him smiling. Then he worked Sam open and thrust in, taking him hard and erasing Sam's ability to think entirely, reducing him to a writhing mass of lust. "Behman! Please, fuck me!" He fairly shouted and Dean came over, kissing and touching Sam, sucking him while Behman fucked him senseless.

Sam and Dean's power threaded through them, making them unable to cum, making the pleasure last longer now, until they decided to let it end.

Behman pounded into Sam for an half hour then moved onto Dean, taking him roughly as well, his instant lust hitting Sam's True Love power and Behman felt his orgasm scream to get out now, his heart and body already tying themselves to these gods, becoming addicted to them already, as the others were as well. "Behman, so good…fuck me harder!" Dean pleaded and Behman did as he asked, Sam now kissing and working Dean as well, sucking him while Behman fucked him. "Switch!" Sam said and Behman looked at him, going to him, immediately getting the hint. They were both fucked in turns for hours by the knight and not able to cum yet. The gods felt the orgasms flowing into one tidal wave of an orgasm now, their powers intensifying it, delaying it now.

"Please, please, whatever you two are doing… please…love it…let me cum…_please!_" Behman begged, he could feel their power holding and taking his and their orgasms, storing them together to rip through them later.

"Let us fuck you first!" Dean said gritting his teeth against a moan for more, he wanted to fuck this man before they came. That body begged to fucked, that ass alone was so sexy he _had_ to fuck it!

"Damn, wow, fuck me then!" Behman said moaning as love, pleasure, and lust poured through them like water over a waterfall. "Please, fuck me?" The gods smiled and lubed up, worked him open, sucking him and stroking him, and fucked him slow and then hard, making him writhe now and beg for more also. They took turns fucking him repeated as he'd done them, sucking him to cumming and not letting him cum, nor letting him cum from fucking either. He sucked them in turns when they weren't fucking him, until the power strained and almost broke the barrier holding it in, cracking under it. The power straining to keep the orgasms and pleasure held back.

So Dean and Sam let it go, and it hit them with several tidal waves of love, lust, and pleasure, driving them to fuck and suck their way through every last orgasm, the power carrying every part of their act and every drop of pleasure and orgasms by the dozens, and spreading it through Olympus now, filling every last one of them, including the women and Felson, making them fuck more and more, cumming harder and harder, sharing every orgasm the gods had held back and were still having. No one but the girls escaped it. All collapsed on the floors, some grabbing partners to fuck while it hit them over and over, more and more grabbed partners and came screaming with their gods, enjoying every bit of it.

Then it pulled back into them winding through everyone again as it made its way back to them. Making them fuck and cum all over again, and erasing everyone's thought processes, just as it had when it passed through the first time. Everyone lay spent afterward and didn't move for over an hour, and then slowly helped each other up and panted, finding places to sit and rest. Felson came out of the girl's room and the girls followed. They went into the gods' bedroom and cuddled with them. Even Felson gave them a deep kiss and smiled, his eyes still focusing and his breath still returning to normal. His brother lay there like a limp puddle, smiling happily and spent. Both were ready to sleep now.

"Wow, _you_ did that?" Felson asked in wonder and they laughed, breathing hard and unpuddling themselves.

"Yep, we get pleasure, and we share it with all of them. Nice trick, huh?" Sam said, kissing him again and touching his ass, Dean coming to his side as well. "Want to see what else we can do?" He took a finger and circled Felson's hole and pushed one finger in, then another, and finally enough to get him open for them. The man moaned and begged them to show him what else they could do.

So they thrust in and fucked the man, his body so tight and hard around them, and took turns making him cum with them repeated. Effectively erasing all thoughts but the thought of them fucking him, then switching and having him fuck them, using their powers to make his body ready and hard for them then making him cum. Pulling them along with him, over and over. Making them all puddle again, smiling sleepily and very well satisfied with what they had just done.

"Fuck me, wow, again, and wow!" Felson moaned and lay there.

"Yeah, what he said!" Behman sighed happily and they yawned.

"You travel for two thousand years to get the best sex you ever had, was it worth it, baby?" Sam said kissing him gently and they nodded enthusiastically. "Did you really enjoy this, too, both of you?" He smiled, "We tried to please you."

"It was so worth it! You pleased us very much! Now, I'm afraid we may need a nap or two. You wore us out, all of you and that power of yours, wow! So doing this again, fuck yeah." Behman said and chuckled, "So we joining your bed or not? Be one of your lovers? The shared ones. We'd love to fuck the others, too. Especially those angels, and the others, wow, bet they're amazing, too."

The gods looked at the women, passing out on the bed. The women looked at the gods and smiled fondly at them, love in their eyes, the gods included. "They are, they all are, they really really are!" The gods said happily and the girls blushed, "So are you gods. So amazing, too. Love you, babies!" Dorian said and the two goddesses smiled, nodding, too.

The gods left the women napping and headed downstairs where they were greeted kissed by the others, at least those that could move. They went to the others and kissed them, as well. "You broke us, every last one of us, you sexy bastards!" Dante moaned and the gods laughed, indeed they all were puddling and looked extremely sated, too. They chuckled and headed to the porch, setting up tables of sweets magically along the new porch, and conjured up milkshakes, chocolate and cherry mixed together. They watched the sun set higher and smiled. Sam put his shake down and pulled Dean into his arms, kissing him softly then deeper.

He popped Dean to a cloud and made love to his mate, going slow and taking his time, savoring his body and making him cum hard for him then Dean did it for him, too. Then they returned to the porch and fixed the shakes again, cuddling Dean to him, kissing his neck and cheek softly. "Horny fucker, hours of sex and you still had to make love to me on a cloud."

"Yeah, the others are amazing but sometimes I just need time with you, baby. I love you most of all, you know that. Love you so much more than I could ever love anyone, Dean. Never love anyone more, except our girls, I love them just as much. Love the others, too. But you're number one in my heart, you know that." Sam said and Dean smiled, cuddling closer to him now.

"I need time alone with you sometime, too, Sammy. Love you and those girls most, too." He looked at Sam and they smiled into each other's eyes, "You're number one in my heart, too."

Now the girls came out and they conjured up kids sized shakes for the kids. Dean also added a shake machine to the table, two of them for the others. Soon the others came out and got some breakfast and sweets, along with shakes of their choices.

It was a beautiful morning to spend with their family, and they hugged those little girls for all they were worth, tickling and playing with them, kissing their little cheeks.

"Love you." They told their daughters as they held them and the girls echoed this back to them, holding onto them as much as the gods held onto them, as well. "We are going to do something special with you when this meeting stuff is done, so just let us know then what you want to do. We'll do whatever you want. We miss seeing you as much as we used to."

"Miss you, too, Daddies. Can we come with you today?" Mati asked and the men exchanged a look, a nervous look. They didn't like those vamps so close to their children, not at all.

"We'd rather you didn't. The vamps are…dangerous." Sam said and Mati eyed him, looking sarcastically at him, so like Dean with that look. Like he was missing something obvious here. "Yes, we know they can't hurt you, it's just that we'll worry so much. They have assassins and all, they could try to hurt you. We would have to kill them if they did that."

"So, we'll be good, spend time with Dorian, she's well-guarded. They can guard us, too. Please, Daddy?" Samae asked and they found themselves melting under the look on all their faces.

"Fine, but you stay guarded and we reserve the right to stalk you and mother hen you to our hearts content." Dean bargained with them.

"No, you can keep us guarded and can stalk us and mother hen us twice an hour." Mati countered, working to a compromise.

"No, we keep you guarded and stalk and mother hen you up to three times an hour, no going any lower on this time limit, girls." Dean stated and smiled as the girls nodded in unison.

"Fine, you keep us guarded and stalk and mother hen us up to three times an hour. No more than that. No sneaking peeks, we'll catch you." Mati agreed and her fathers nodded, shaking hands with all of them, smiling. "Deal." Dean and Sam said at the same time.

Then the girls ran out and played tag among the pillars, making their fathers smile fondly and proudly at them. Such wonderful little goddesses they were!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Well, the girls are coming with them next time. Bet the vamps underestimate their small 'demure' exteriors, don't you?

A lot happened this chapter, I know. I hope you liked it. Don't worry, the meetings are almost over.

Then we'll get them hunting those gods again, hee hee!

Please review and don't flame, it is graphic sex and I get that bothers people. It will continue, trust me, it's the way the storyline is made. Sex is their thing.

l


	59. Vampire CouncilDay 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

**Plot:**

Meeting are still going and the girls go this time. The boys let them do their part in the meetings and the girls do well. Then they spend time with the girls and have some father/daughter time.

Hephaestus spends some time with Dorian and then some of the townspeople surprise the gods with a request they never expected.

And don't forget the sex, they have lots of that!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually they all got together, the little girls, and the ones going to the meetings, and, the gods bringing Dante and Victor this time, wanting to spend time with them, sending the Valkyries and the other gods, along the some of the wolves, psychic Hunters, and vampires to help the Hunters that needed help. Felson and Behman watched them do this and were impressed. They utilized every being on Olympus to help those human Hunters, even the things they usually hunted and they willingly obeyed. Every time. These gods really did protect others, whether they wanted it or not. These Hunters needed help and hunted Evil, and these beings would be seen as evil by them, being former hunters themselves they got this part, but still sought to help protect the world from Evil. Even at risk to themselves.

"Can we come, watch the meetings? We are curious what they are like." Behman asked, poofing back on his tunic and armor, his sword at his back. Felson joined him and approached the gods, both knights really wanting to go.

Sam and Dean held out hands, pulling their new lovers and warriors into the portal, smiling. Dorian taking Felson's hand, too. Victor and Dante holding their husbands, kissing their cheeks as they popped back to the manor and set up the room for meetings again.

They let the knights meet the Impala and Cuda, and the knights were impressed with them as well, said they were beautiful machines and angels, too. The car angels liked the men, too. Then they introduced the council more fully and they got to sit in on the meetings.

They learned a whole new respect for the gods and decided to never piss them off, ever! Yeesh, they were _scary!_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Smiling wickedly, after feeding the babies for Dorian, Dean tugged Felson into a room and pushed him down onto a bed. Where they kissed and Dean sucked the man, magically lubed them up and straddled his lap. Then he sheathed him into his ass, and rode him hard. Dean arched and fucked onto the knight while moaning softly at how good the knight felt inside him. "Fuck me, Felson." Dean whispered softly into his ear as he kissed the man's neck and ear, the knight moaned with him and grabbed his hips painfully hard and worked him faster and deeper onto him than before. Dean came shouting, "Felson!" and his head fell back as he came hard, pulling Felson with him, making him cum hard into the god's body as well, with a shout of his own, head in Dean's neck as he found himself thinking those gods more than earned their titles as Sex gods and damn if they didn't feel good this way!

Sam tugged Karis and Varis to a room, and they took turns fucking each other over and over, cumming with his power spooling through them for hours. They lay there spent afterward and cuddled, kissing softly and murmuring their love for each other.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The girls got to Dorian first, and she took their hands.

"Can we do the threatening thing?" Mati asked Dean who smiled and looked at Dorian.

"I'll watch them." She promised, and added, "I'll keep them with me at all times."

"Well…" Sam said thinking. "Use the god fire, since you don't have the Norse powers. Fill the ceiling with it and use it to prove a point if you sense traitors. Missouri will let you know if there is one. Introduce yourselves and be firm. Let them know you represent us. They don't believe that sometimes."

"We will, Daddy Sam. We'll be safe." Mati promised.

"Okay, go in our place." Dean said softly, hugging them. "We love you, girls!"

"We love you, too, Daddies!" They all said at once and the boys smiled fondly. They were such beautiful and smart little girls!

Turns out submersing a vampire in god fire does kill it after all, as the girls found out six tries later.

Then they introduced the council and, strangely enough, were even more afraid of the pretty little girls than they were of the Sex gods themselves. Go figure! Missouri read their thoughts and the vamps found them so scary because they were a little creepy. So sweet but so deadly, too. So innocent looking!

Four meetings later, while the girls played with weapons in the corner of her office, Dorian wanted to kill any vamp that knocked on the door of her temporary office and bitched about the rules! She settled for letting the girls go out for some time to play outside in the courtyard and tugged Felson into the room and fucking the knight for close to an hour as well, and Felson proved just how good he was in bed.

Karis and Varis kept an eye on the girls while Magdi and Modi kept an eye on Dorian.

Sam and Dean took Patrick and their husbands, Victor and Dante, and Behman, fucking them and each other, switching off and taking turns with each other making each other cum over and over. Again hours passed and eventually they were spent as well, puddling happily and feeling so wonderfully broken by their gods.

Felson left her sleeping in her room and headed to theirs, cuddling with the gods and their partners, resting as well;, the woman had worn him out. But first Sam used his power on the man and made him fuck him as well, riding him, like Dean had, and cumming hard with the knight, both enjoying the sex between them immensely. Then Felson fell into a knight puddle beside the others as the gods packed for them and prepared to leave for Olympus for the night, kissing each one appreciatively and telling them they loved them and how terrific the sex had been. The others echoed their words and actions, still unable to move.

The gods just smiled and kept packing. They'd move their lovers later.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The gods also grabbed their daughters and headed to a nearby ice cream parlor and took the Cuda there. Dean took them into order the ice cream while Sam stayed back to talk to the Cuda.

"Hey, Cuda. You are one fine angel, you know that, right?" Sam said stroking the dashboard suggestively.

"I haven't thought of it that way." The Cuda said through his radio.

"We're thinking of inviting you to an orgy with us, and the Impala angel. Would you consider, joining us?" Sam asked blushing a little. "I know you were just made an angel and all. But we are attracted to you and would like to try to be with you. If you might be interested."

"I might. Can you let me think about it? Talk to the Impala? She's my Mate, you know." The Cuda said softly. "I love her."

"Wow, she didn't tell us that. Good for you two." Sam said smiling, happy for the Impala now, she had a Mate; she was loved by him, too. She deserved it.

"I'll let you know what we decide, honest." The Cuda spoke up and Sam smiled.

"Thanks, just figured we'd ask. We are attracted to you and figured it couldn't hurt to ask." Sam admitted getting out of the car now. "Not offended?"

"No, not offended. Flattered really. Thanks for asking." Cuda said and then Sam headed back inside.

"What did he say?" Dean asked curiously. He had known Sam wanted to ask the Cuda to an orgy with them.

"He said the Impala was his Mate and he'd talk to her about it. Said he was interested though." Sam said taking a lick of his Pistachio Nut cone. "So, tell us how the meetings went, girls."

"Well, we learned the vamps are pains in our butts." Denae said softly. "And they really _really_ hate god fire."

"Yeah, it crispifies them. Ugh." Samae said laughingly, wind chimes filled the air as her laughter rose around them. Soft and beautiful, pleasing to the ears.

"They thought we were creepy." Mati said chuckling, "Perceptive things. Creepy, I like it!"

"I prefer beautiful but deadly. They thought that, too." Samae said chuckling as well.

"Me, too, Samae." Denae said smiling fondly at her sister. Of course Samae would like that part.

Then they gave them a full report of the meetings and they all laughed. Yep, the girls were good at this part. Then they headed back to the compound and went to feed theirs sons power.

Then they let them play with Apollo and Kali, their suns and fire powers amusing them for hours and scaring the hell out of the vamps watching them. The vamps ran when they were noticed and then swore to never try to cross them gods or their Pantheon. They were just plain _scary_!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, Hef approached Dorian's door with flowers and chocolates, in an Armani suit that the gods had helped him buy earlier. The flowers were her favorites as well as the chocolates. Magdi and Modi moved out of the giant god's way as he blushed and knocked softly on the door.

Dorian yanked the door open and prepared to yell at the person when she saw Hef standing there. Her angry glare turned into a big smile and she hugged him hard, kissing him passionately hello. He made a nervous noise in his throat and she blushed, letting him speak now. He handed her the flowers and chocolates, smiling a small sweet smile and asked, "Dori, will you …will you be my date to the Celebration party this week?"

Dorian teared up and nodded, "I'd love to, Hef."

"I love you, Dori." Hef said smiling shyly, blushing. To which she responded boldly, "I love you, too, Hef!" Then pulled him into the room, kissing him softly, "Make love to me, Hef, will you?"

"Yes!" Hef agreed nodding and kissed her hard, picking her up and carrying her to bed. Dorian laughed as he magically made them naked and laid her gently on the bed. Then he made love to her for over two hours, making her cum clawing, biting, drinking his blood, and screaming his name, repeatedly as he drove her to writhe wantonly and moan louder than she'd ever moaned for anyone. Sure, she was sore from it and that was nothing new, Hef was huge, much huger than Sam, hence no one left sex with Hef without walking funny and feeling a little sore, but it was _so_ worth it. Ask Dorian, and the gods.

That Hef made one hell of a lover!

Then he helped her pack and they waited for the others to show up to take them there, kissing softly and murmuring their own loving words.

You see, Hef _was _Dorian's favorite god in the Sex god' bed, after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The return to Olympus proved eventful, to say the least. As soon as they were settled in, they were confronted by Jodi Mills, smirking at their nakedness...again.

"Don't y'all own clothes?" She teased and they laughed. "Yeah, but we all look so good without them!" Dean teased back.

"Yeah, they're in our dressers, why?" Sam said coming up behind her. They all laughed. "What's up, Jodi?"

"Got the others from town with me. Want the mark, too." Jodi said and smiled at their surprised expressions. "They came to me, and it surprised me, too."

"But they know…" Dean tried to say it right.

"Everything I know. I had to tell them. They already knew most of it. They know you protect us and that you and the others aren't human. Then they saw the mark and I had to explain it was yours and what it meant. So they liked it." Jodi said.

"Do they know it means they worship us rather than our Father?" Sam said confused. "Not God but worshipping us instead?"

"Yes, but God is a Head god here, so they would still be worshipping him, too. They will just be adding two gods to it." Jodi said. "Them and their families agreed to it. Just the older ones that you saved before. The ones that know you're Hunters. Not the new ones. It's why we came at night, to be more discreet, so they wouldn't notice."

"Well, we'll talk to them. Bobby, God, you want to come with?" Sam asked as their father appeared beside them, and Bobby approached to hug him hello. God still took the time to hug and kiss Bobby hello, then whisper he loved him, then kissing him again, unable to help himself.

"Sexy man." God smiled and said, taking Bobby's hand. "Yeah, we'll go, won't we, baby?"

"Yes, we'll go." Bobby said and they followed her to the gate where almost twenty people stood and with their families and several children. They were all the people they had saved during the apocalypse and during the raising of the dead thing. And their families.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bobby?" One man said, he looked close to fifty and knew Bobby even now.

"Hey, Howie. Yeah, it's me." Bobby said shrugging.

"But you're so much…what?" Howie said in confusion. So Bobby explained the Immortal Servant deal and being God's Mate.

"So we can do that, too, right? Not just the mark, the whole Eternal Servant thing? I'll do that, too." Howie said smiling and nodding.

"Who wants to do that?" God stepped up and grinned, "Yes, I am God, the God. You serve them, and you still serve me. I would have you all do it for them if you would. If you are okay with it. It would benefit you and your town if you would. Plus you would be immortal. That is a benefit you could use, trust me." He looked at them smiling gently, "You will be owned by them, yes, heart and souls. For all Eternity but they are easy to work with and don't require too much worship. They just ask you let them protect you and watch out for the town with them. And not worship the Pagan gods, they like little towns like ours. They promise wealth if you worship and sacrifice in return for sacrifices, usually people like children and couples. We would not require such a thing, just don't worship them and let us know if something comes up. We can talk through the marks and summon us or to use it to teleport to us if there's trouble. Also you can enter Olympus, yes, the Olympus of Myth, Home of the gods, usually in Greece but once they became the Head gods it got moved here. It is wherever the Head gods are."

"So, do you still want the mark?" Sam asked and they all approached him, even the kids.

"We want the Immortal Servant thing, too." Howie said grinning.

"All of us." Another spoke up, a waitress at Gena's diner. "Us adults, and the teens. The older ones."

"We want it when we're older." A twelve year old spoke up, smiling.

All the kids agreed on this.

"Okay, when your folks agree you are old enough, we give you our god's vow to make you our Immortal Servants, all of you." Dean promised and a girl spoke up, maybe 10 years old. "Not backing out later?"

"We can't back out of a god's vow, it would kill us." Dean said solemnly. It was true, they could never break that vow.

Soon they lined up and the gods touched in the marks, then did the bonding and sacred servant vow, after letting them read it to be sure they wanted it. "Be sure you are okay with all that, this cannot be reversed, _ever_. You will de-age a bit and eventually get powers to protect us and help us as needed, and help better protect the town, too."

"We'll take it." Celeste, the waitress, said. Then the others joined them. Less than an hour later, they were marked, owned, and were Immortal Servants, them and their older children. The younger ones were marked but would be made Immortal Servants later on, in a few years.

Then they went into Olympus and looked around. The kids played with their daughters for hours in the roller rink and played tag. The teens hung out with the gods and talked cars, the Impala and Cuda in particular.

The older ones hung out with Bobby and the others and joked, and the gods whipped up buffet tables magically, with milkshake machines and tons of cups and dishes. Everyone enjoyed a good meal and then left an hour later, waving goodbye as they locked the gates behind them.

Then the boys tugged Manny upstairs kissing him senseless, after whispering, "Manny, we want you, now!" To which Manny eagerly stood up and kissed them again, smiling.

The others waited their turns and chuckled as a loud moan echoed off the top floor walls and magic poured around them like water. Then they realized what it was. Leprechaun magic, released by Manny during sex. It felt soft like petals and water, spinning around them in eddy's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They lay him down and kissed him in turns. Then he climbed them, kissing up them. He went to Dean first sucking him hard then, in the sexiest Irish brogue he'd ever heard, told Dean he wanted to fuck him.

"Yes, please." Dean answered and Manny worked him open quickly, thrusting in and moaning softly as Dean tightened around him instantly. He worked him slow and then faster, ending up taking him harder and deeper until Dean arched under his thrusts. His nails clawed at Manny's back as he leaned in and his teeth came down, the desire to drink the man hitting him hard. Manny was cumming now and tugging at Dean's dick in time with every thrust, making him cum with him. Then he bared his neck and cried out for Dean to bite him. Dean sank his fangs in and moaned in pleasure at the way the blood filling his throat. Then Bobby nudged him and had Dean drink him instead as Manny took him again and they fucked harder now, more desperately, cumming with screams and powers flowing around them like water, Manny's joining with theirs and spinning in circles and ribbons, slicing through them until the pleasure became too much , and they came again, over and over.

Then Dean pulled the leprechaun below him and took him the same way, all four feet of him. Kissing him and touching him as they moved together, cumming at the same time with power flowing from and through each other now.

Then Sam did the same and they spun and spiraled as their pleasure pulled them together. Fangs of love power sank in and completely filled Manny with their power. Love and desire filled him and sure enough their powers blended together, pulling back to their masters after they had came, over and over again. Soon Sam took the bottom, and was made love to by the man, Manny marveling at their movements and the way they made him feel inside. He loved these gods, these men. His gods, So worthy of his worship, and his love. He would give them this, it was his to give. He hadn't loved anyone for centuries, been alone for even longer. Now he wouldn't have to be, he had them.

He fell asleep in their joined arms and sighed happily as they kissed him softly to sleep, with little touches to his face. "We love you, Manny." Dean said softly. "Yes, we do." Sam agreed smiling against the man's soft cheek.

"I love you guys, too." Manny said as he drifted off to sleep, happier than he's been in years. More loved than he'd been in years.

Soon the others joined them and they had their orgy, everyone taking who they chose to. For hours their powers filled the room and cries of love and pleasure poured from the walls, like silken strands, tying them together until they all fell sated and spent to the bed, those not sleeping held those that did for the longest time, whispering words of love and kissing them to sleep.

The gods soon headed down to sit outside, dimming the lights on Olympus to darkness mentally and watched the stars overhead. Sitting on the Impala, they conjured a blanket and lay back on it cuddling as they watched the stars. They heard a sound and then turned to see the Cuda taking Angel form and approaching them.

"I'll do it, tomorrow night." The Cuda said blushing red. "My Mate and I want a private date with you first. Then we can make love. She says you are experienced with this. I know from the memory of you with my driver, Dante, that it is true. I am a virgin, so please bear with me. Does it hurt?" He asked shyly.

"A little at first. But it doesn't last long. It feels good for the most part." Sam explained, just watching the Cuda Angel think.

"I'm afraid I'll disappoint you two and you will not want me again." The Cuda said. The gods noticed the Cuda spoke his mind, much like Artemis, blunt and to the point. They liked his way of speaking already. So precise and to the point.

"Never gonna happen. We already want you and the first time is always awkward so don't worry; we'll make it good for you." Dean said and cuddled Sam closer, kissing him softly as he pointed out another constellation. "You eat food, Cuda?"

"No, but I would like a date, me and her, with you as our dates. A movie like before. It would be nice. The others got dates, right? Before sex, that is the custom?" Cuda asked awkwardly, struggling to understand human customs.

"Yes, it is the custom. You take human form and she will too. We'll take the fake Impala to the drive in and romance you two. Is that okay?" Dean asked and the Cuda nodded smiled.

"Tomorrow night then." The Cuda agreed and went back to car form, parking next to his Mate, the Impala. Then they switched cars and lay on the Cuda, stargazing and cuddling, keeping Olympus dark so the stars shone brighter now. He purred in their heads now, glad for their attentions now, having felt nervous before. They heard his happy sigh in their heads and smiled.

It was a beautiful night and they had each other, and that's all that mattered in the end.

Olympus lay dark and quiet, filled with peace and starlight.

Just the way they liked it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	60. Vampire Council Day 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys. I also do not own any characters from the 'Angel' TV show or any rights to the show; they are just a part of this story now. At least Angel and Connor are, Spike's visits will be rare, so don't worry, I won't cross the story lines too much; I'm just adding Angel and Connor to this one.

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**These gods would be so much **_**fun**_** to worship, if you catch my drift.**

**Plot:**

More people come to join Olympus and this time they are really surprised to see who it is. Angel and Connor are there and they join their marriage as lovers and Mates, not to mention going through some startling changes physically, thanks to some unforeseen events.

Meetings are still going and the girls go again. The boys let them do their part in the meetings and the girls do well and add the girls to the council permanently now. Then Sam spends time with the girls and has some father/daughter time at a theme park, not to mention the sex they have with the others as well while taking care of the kids. I sense someone getting laid…again!

Dean and some others are given a mission from God and end up in Hell doing it. The others miss them and eventually the Sex gods mess up on balancing their new power levels and piss Gabriel off…again. Here's hoping it don't hurt them more this time.

Some crossover into the L.A. of the Angel Universe but it is brief. He will be a permanent fixture along with Connor in this story now. They are lovers with the gods and their Mates so if this bothers you, please don't read it! They are bi and gay lovers and have sex in this one with both sexes. I also got angsty on this one; it couldn't be helped, sorry. There is cutesy and schmoop, too.

Not to mention they kick the Senior Partners' asses in Hell while they are there.

And don't forget the sex, they have lots of that!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian walked out to join Dean on the hood of the Impala shortly after they got back. He was reclining on a blanket and watching the stars with Olympus's lights dimmed so the stars would shine better.

"Hey, you." Dean said pulling her into his arms and cuddling her close. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and smiled. "One more day, baby, and no more meetings. Aren't you happy?" Dorian seemed stressed and he was trying to relax her some. He slipped the babies power as they lay there in silence, and Dorian shrugged.

"Not really. I want them over now." She said softly, rubbing a temple. Dean sat up and took over the rubbing, expertly erasing her headache with rubs to her temples and neck. "Can I change the schedule tomorrow?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Dean knew she was worn out from dealing with the council stuff and wanted to do what it took to make it better for her.

"We have, what? 200 vamps left to meet, right?" Dorian said and he nodded.

"About that, yeah." Dean agreed.

"Can we just do one big meeting with all of them in the afternoon and call it quits? It would make me much happier." Dorian asked, knowing she needed to get this over with, one more day and she was going to start exterminating the annoying ones on principle.

Dean felt the same and agreed it could be done. "We'd need at least two guards per 50 vamps. That would be an extra six guards. We would do the threat thing. You and the council would speak." He thought about where to have it at. "We could do it, if we used the field out back. It should fit them all."

"What about the housing arrangements? Do we let them stay or make them leave?" Dorian considered this, vamps would consider it a breach in hospitality to just kick them out but then again, they didn't trust them to behave themselves without them there. Hmm. "We could announce the meeting in the morning, give them time to pack, come back here then go later to the meeting. That way they would just leave after with less fuss."

"That'll work." Dean said knowing this was a good way to do it. It was her baby now. She got to make the choices here. "You could sleep in."

"But who makes the announcement?" Dorian said. Someone had to make it.

"We'll do that. Then one of us will shift into you, pose as you in the office there until you get there later on. That way they behave themselves better. And they respect you more that way if they think you are in charge." Dean said and liked the plan so far.

"Mmm, sleeping in does sound nice." Dorian agreed as she cuddled into Dean's side and he kissed her head softly, "I love you guys, you know that?"

"Yeah, we love you, too, baby." Dean agreed and they fell silent now. Both beings watched the stars and smiled. Quite content to stay where they were.

The others had paired up already and were enjoying each other's company for the night. God had pulled Ellen and Bobby somewhere in a portal, for a romantic thing presumably. Sam was roller skating with the girls and the witches, while Behman spent time with Dante and Victor. Felson had been kidnapped by Bacchus, Apollo, and Artemis and was currently in the Greek Barracks. The Angels were off helping some of the Hunters, and most of the vamps and wolves were out with the others on cases, helping human Hunters with the Pagan gods. The rest of the gods of Olympus were Hunting some gods in another state with the Valkyries and would be back soon as they had got them.

Olympus was quiet and peaceful and bathed in soft moonlight and lit up by flickering stars; just the way everyone liked it. Tomorrow was the last Vampire Council meeting and they were glad.

But right now they settled for being in each other's arms and watching the stars, and letting their love fill them up again.

Such a perfect night for it really.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam popped to New Orleans with Karis and Varis, letting Dean and Dorian cuddle in peace, bringing the girls with him. He told them the meeting would be at 2 pm and would be in the field behind the manor. Afterward they had an hour to leave the grounds before it was locked to them again. Then he took the kids to Dorian's office and let them play with Karis and Varis, while some wolves guarded the door. He took her form and waited for her to come in a few hours then he would return to Olympus again.

He told the wolves to not let anyone into the office. No one. They immediately bowed a little and agreed to it. Another two guarded the windows. Sam thought that maximum security prisons had less security but kept the observations to himself. He didn't want to hurt the wolves' feelings since they were only so protective because they loved and worshiped the gods so much. They did this out of love and he wouldn't hurt them by complaining.

Anyway, the girls tugged him to floor and they played dolls and tea party for a few hours, until they fell asleep on their father/mother's lap, and Sam stayed where he was so as to not disturb his daughters. They were so pretty in their sleep, little lips curving into smiles as they tugged on his shirt in their sleep.

A few hours later, Dorian peeked over his shoulder and eyed the girls sleeping there.

"They are so pretty." Dorian commented and kissed Sam softly, he smiled up at her and down at them again. "So _precious._ Thank you for letting me sleep in."

"No problem. You were worn out." Sam said and magicked a mattress and pillows beneath the girls. He stood up now and smiled, hugging her and kissing her again. "I have to go back but if you need me, call and I'll be back sooner. See you at the meeting."

"See you soon, too." Dorian said and smiled. Sam vanished on the spot and she went to the block of marble. Soon she was chipping into it and shaping it.

It was going to be a gorgeous statue when she was done!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean decided to tinker with the car and grinned as hands grabbed his ass, making him jump. Soon the hands were running up his spine and along his back muscles as he worked the torque wrench to tighten a bolt.

"Hey, sexy. I see you're working on our girl again." Sam said, kissing up his back and along his neck, sucking by his ear. "Stay that way. Gonna fuck you this way." Sam went to kiss along his ass and slipping a finger into the man, and then adding another, even though he was already open to him now.

"Let me finish this bolt first, baby…fuck, that feels _good_…_don't _stop…I'm almost done." One last turn of wrench and it was done. Dean promptly shut the hood and was pressed into it. Sam thrust in and stroked his dick as he worked in and out of him now. Dean moaned and his arms were promptly pinned over his head with one of Sam's hands while the other worked his dick. His face and chest pressed into the metal and Sam took him slow then hard, deeper then shallow, until they were crying out their pleasure and ready to cum from it. Their powers mixed again as Sam sank fangs into his shoulder and his love power met Dean's instant lust one and they spread to them both, making them lose all thought but that of each other.

Their shouts echoed through Olympus as their powers poured out now and formed a ribbon through them both, delaying the orgasms and also driving their pleasure to a fever pitch now. Soon they felt it release them and they came with screams and multiple orgasms rolling over them like a tidal wave. Then pulled back to them, making them make love again. This time Dean pinned Sam and took him the same way and came again from the pleasure echoed in that power and the orgasms already slamming into them at the same time. Two hours later, they were sated and happy, cuddling on the Impala, grinning proudly as they waited for lunch to be served.

"I love you, Sammy." Dean said kissing his god-mate softly. Sam snuggled closer and sighed happily.

"I love you, too, Dean." Sam said letting the kiss linger, not wanting to break it off yet. He liked kissing Dean, even with the others. He would always like Dean's kisses best. Dean always loved him best anyway. Sam always loved Dean best. The other's loved them and each other a lot but the gods knew they would always love each other more than anyone else. They had always known this and cherished it in their hearts. Dean had always belonged to Sam and Sam had always belonged to Dean. No matter what life threw at them or who they fell in love with; this had always been true. Bobby had known it and so had John. They had denied it and ignored it, and they had buried this knowledge so deep they never had to know it. Just like the boys had when they were human.

Sure, they had been lovers at odd times when they had been humans and had forgotten them, or magically thought them away. They knew they shouldn't have now but it wasn't possible to fix that. It was the past and so many wasted chances to have this had been lost but _not _now. They would never let each other go again. Never denying their love ever again. They knew where they belonged now.

With each other and this was the truth that bound them together again now.

They had always been extensions of each other, two sides of the same coin. The darker one got, the lighter the other one got. To balance each other out, to keep one from becoming too evil or dark, and holding the goodness between them. Squeezing out the bad with the light they created when they were together.

This was what Evil had _feared _in them _all_ their lives, what it sought to _destroy_ by _separating_ them, hoping to _weaken_ them. What it sought to _break _by sending them to hell and leaving the other behind, by feeding Sam demon blood and putting others in their paths, to _distract _them from what would make them _whole_ and _powerful._ To _keep_ them from being _together _to be _strong _again and be what they had finally become.

_One. _Though _life_ had sought to part them. Though _Hunting_ and _Hell_ and _Heaven_ itself, and even _darkness _itself sought to _part _them as well.

_They had finally found the love and connection they needed to._

They had become not two…

But _One._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam ambled inside to eat and was met by Dorian, with the girls. "Aren't you worried the vamps will riot if they find you gone?" He chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Apollo and Bacchus are keeping an eye on them for me. I'm hungry and need a shower."

"Works for me." Sam said chuckling and Dorian headed up to their room.

He headed to the kitchen for some orange juice.

Dean grabbed a cloth and waxed the Impala, stroking her lovingly, whispering love with every wipe. The Impala glowed happily at his ministration. She really liked it when Dean was so loving to her.

Dean just thought she was worth this. And so he kept doing it.

Damn he _loved _this car!

_His Impala Angel._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean heard it and couldn't believe his ears.

"Hey, _Winchester!_ Get your ass over here and let me in!" A voice shouted from the gate and Dean smiled in surprise knowing it instantly. "Hey, Dean, It's Angel!"

Dean ran to the gate and, sure enough, there stood Angel glowering at him; but smiling, too.

"Dude, _Clothes?_" Angel said eyeing the naked god now in amusement.

"Dude, _sunrise?_" Dean quipped back, pointing to the sky behind him. Sunrise was close and they both knew it.

"Dean, don't be an ass, just mark me so I can come in!" Angel said already feeling the sun coming. "Dean! Fuck this. I'm going over your head. _Sam!"_

Sam appeared beside Dean now, smirking at their old friend. Naked as well.

"Mark me and let me in. I'm going to burn here soon!" Angel demanded, smoking lightly now.

Both gods approached him and hugged him. Reluctantly he hugged them back, uncomfortable with touching them naked but doing it anyway. They shook hands and grinned. "You know you take the mark we own you and you worship us, right?"

"One, I hear being owned by you isn't like it used to be, I'm free and not a slave to you. And two, I don't do worship and from what I hear neither do you. So that is a moot point. So do the mark and let me in. You know you two are being jerks_, right?"_ Angel smoked some more and they touched his neck quickly, marking him and popping him into the house, Dean popped the car into the yard, right before the Sun came up and hit his face.

Angel had just _barely _got inside before he burned up. Dean chuckled. Then headed in to speak with their friend.

"Bobby, you remember Angel, from LA?" Dean said and Bobby shook his hand in welcome.

"Bobby?" Angel said in shock, "You're _so _much younger and _not_ human, if I'm picking up on what you are right now. None of you are. "

"Nope, we're gods, Sex gods. Heads of the Pantheon." Dean boasted grinning. "And that's just a small piece of what we are now."

"Oh." Angel said and sat down with a soft thump into a waiting chair. "Well, tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." He chuckled, "Although I'm _pretty s_ure, yours will be much more interesting than mine!"

"Probably, Vamp Man, have a beer if you want and we'll explain everything." Sam teased and Angel got him one. Then for the next two hours they explained it all and Angel got more impressed as they talked. When they were done, he just shook his head in wonder, knowing everything now.

"Wow, that's a whole lot of…well, everything. Sex, damn you have a lot of it, apparently you all really have that much sex here? Really?" Angel looked surprised again. "So you were mauled by werewolves and died, then got made tricksters gods by an angel, then you saved the world by having Armageddon in Bobby's yard, am I getting this, right?"

"Yes, go on…" Sam teased grinning.

"Who did you piss of to make the demons want to kill you _that_ badly?" Angel had to ask; _damn_ they pissed someone off but _good_ that time!

"Crowley. Miserable demon bastard found out we were gods and knew we'd come after him eventually so they attacked us first. A way to wipe us out before we could wipe him out_. Paranoid_ fucker." Dean growled then shrugged at Angel's sardonic look. "Yeah, we would have got around to him eventually."

"Figures. So you went from trickster gods to what? Sex gods? And now this place is full of gods and other beings that have sex and fight evil. Sounds like a pornographic superhero comic, dude." Angel shook his head and chuckled.

"Yep and more than you think." Dean said proudly, "We rock _worlds,_ Angel."

"I get that. Now you have how many mates?" Angel had to ask.

"Seven, counting Hef. And three daughters with Sam, he gave birth to them. They are the Huntress Goddesses, triplets. Dorian is pregnant with our twins now, too." Sam said proudly as well.

"And vamps, you got your own kiss here and you are part vamp now, too? And werewolves , a large pack of them, and you shift into wolves now, too?" Angel asked. Boy, had their lives got interesting, damn!

"Yep, they'll be back later, they are helping some of the human Hunters of ours right now. You can meet them then. The vampires live in the house here and in those barracks out there." Dean agreed.

"And gods, real gods? You have other gods here? What kinds?" Angel asked. He'd never met a real god before.

"Yep, some Egyptian, Norse, and Greek ones. You'll meet them later too." Sam agreed and chuckled. "You're perfectly safe here. They are our friends, lovers, and servants here. We love and take care of each other, don't worry. Nothing without a mark can get in without dying painfully and instantly."

"And you have your own witches, four of them? And three of them are Pleasure Whores, basically pleasure slaves. And two angels that are also your sex slaves? Really?" Angel had some trouble believing this part. Another porno scenario he had never imagined before came to mind and he shook his head in wonder at them.

"Hell, yeah! One, no way in Hell was that He-witch was coming into Olympus without being neutralized, we hated that fucker! Now we did our thing and he will do anything to please us, be good now, and seems to be a much better man now. Our powers cut us both ways, when we get one of you to love us, we end up loving you, too. We feel what we make you feel. Sex is just the way our power works, man." Dean laughed, "Besides there was no way Bobby was letting a witch into his house without us neutralizing them, no way in hell! None of us trust a witch _that_ much!"

"So all of it, everything you all just said, it's _true?"_ Angel gasped. No wonder Wolfram and Hart was so gung ho about killing them; they _were_ a powerful force against them!

Both boys caught his thought and were troubled. "Wolfram and Hart are after us? How? Why? We have enough trouble with Pagan gods; we don't need them in the mix, too_. Bastards!"_

"Yeah, you're almost as hated to them as me, except they just want to _kill _you. Me they want to turn evil so I'll bring about their apocalypse." Angel agreed.

"Yeah, Azazel tried the same shit with me, too." Sam growled angrily, "Tried to turn me into his Demon butt monkey. Thanks to Dean, that plan was shot to Hell, thank goodness. Totally get it. They wanted Dean dead, too. Seems as gods, things _still_ want us dead. We see nothing has _really_ changed there." Both gods chuckled mirthlessly; someday evil may get smart enough to leave them the fuck alone…just not anytime soon. It was never _that _smart!

"Yeah, Dean mentioned that on the last Hunt he did in LA. Proud you stood up to the bastard, didn't let him win. It wasn't all Dean, Sam, you had to have had the strength in you to stand up to him already or you never would have done it." Angel reassured his friend.

"Thanks, Angel." Sam said smiling, "We should invite them to Olympus; it would be a quick death for them for sure."

"Great idea, need some invitations though. Would love to see them die horribly when the wards kill them." Dean quipped evilly.

"Or we could just snap a finger and wipe them out all at once. I'd like that. Or use the Norse powers, they would freak out!" Sam laughed. Both gods laughed their asses off at the prospect, secretly daring Wolfram and Hart to try something. They would wipe their asses off the map and out of Hell, wherever they were. They weren't afraid of them_, they really_ _weren't._

Dorian came in now with the others, searching for breakfast.

"Angel, these are our husbands, Dante Winchester and Victor Henriksen-Winchester. And that beautiful woman there is our wife, Dorian Scaric-Winchester." Dean said taking a kiss from all of them, Sam, too. They touched and kissed her stomach too, whispering 'I love you, too, boys.' to the babies before letting her go; Angel watched this and was happy for his friends. They had an amazing family thing going on here. It would be a good atmosphere for Connor to be in. Less violence all the time, more love and family feelings here. He wondered deep down if Connor could come here and be with him. He considered asking the gods about it but decided to wait.

"Scaric, like Stefano?" Angel asked curiously.

"Yes, he's my Uncle. It's his kiss out there. He is their mate, too. Husband, of sorts." Dorian chuckled and asked, "How do you know him again?"

"We're friends. We lost touch for a bit, heard he was in New Orleans though." Angel said laughing and added, "He talked about you all the time." Man, she was a beautiful as Stefano had said she was, _wow!_ Angel thought to himself, instantly interested but hiding it. He didn't want to piss off his friends by hitting on their wife, their clearly pregnant wife at that!

"Yeah? He does seem to like me so I'm not too surprised." Dorian said and sat down to eat some buttered toast with eggs and bacon the men were cooking for everyone now.

"Don't suppose you got some pig's blood or something?" Angel said getting thirsty.

"We do drink human, god, vampire, and wolf blood here. It doesn't affect us here like it does vampires like you are, or were. We can conjure up some pig's blood though, if you prefer it." Sam explained and offered.

"Pig's blood would be great." Angel said smiling, so human blood didn't make them go insane for it or anything here, good to know.

A warm cup of pig's blood appeared in a mug in front of him. Picking it up, he tried it and laughed. It was just right. "Thanks."

"Now for your story, Angel. Give it up." Dean said and then Angel explained. When he got to why he was here they had to ask, "What about Spike? Aren't you joint champions or something there? Isn't it your job to protect LA?"

"Well, it's complicated. Me and Spike can only take each other in small doses or the urge to throttle each other gets too strong. We were protecting LA, he had half and I had half. Then we got to fighting again and it all went to pot." Angel shook his head, chuckling, "Don't get me wrong, he's a good man, and a good Champion, just as worthy as me. But we don't mix, me and him. We're friends and allies but we just can't be in the same place with rubbing each other wrong. "

"It all began when a demon came to LA, and we tortured him for information. He mentioned you boys were gods now and how you were fighting evil. Kept saying it was unfair, you being gods and all, that demons didn't have chance. Then the pagan gods kept showing up, claiming shit and killing people. Managed to rip some apart and others got away. But not before one spilled the beans about you two, what we didn't already know of course. So we got to talking, and fighting, beat the crap out of each other really bad…again. " Angel said sadly, "I decided I'd had enough and left LA to him. An oracle said if one left, the other got the human reward and I knew that. On the other hand, I couldn't stay there anymore. So I told him he could be the powers-that-be's Champion, and get the Human reward. "

"Then I came here to get your marks and help you fight the pagan gods and such. Figured I could do more good here than there." Angel finished and was surprised by a bright ball of light and a glowing man approaching him.

"Angel, Champion of Light, approach." The man said and Angel eyed him suspiciously.

"Go on, it's just God. He's a Head of the Pantheon, too. He means no harm." Dean said softly walking the vampire to him. "Bow and see what he wants, please?"

Angel shrugged and agreed.

"You are no longer the Champion of the Powers that be. You are mine now. Like Felson and Behman. My Champion of Light. No longer tied to a dirty destiny but a more powerful one now." God held out the light ball and bade the vampire to stand now. "Take this into yourself and be changed into my Champion."

Angel still seemed suspicious but less so.

"You will retain your free will, Angel, you will just be more suited to Hunting for the gods if you take it." God said gently, "No one will ever totally own you, Angel; it is your gift." Angel shrugged and touched the light and pulled it to him. It melted into his chest and he glowed, and went into a trance. Soon he stopped glowing and was changed.

He looked in a mirror and was shocked. His duster was white, not black. His hair was a lighter brown with gold highlights. His skin was human colored and warm. He was taller and more muscled. His eyes glowed a gold and brown color. He still had fangs and such but they were smaller now, sharper.

He also had white wings with gold at the ends of each feather now.

He was not a vampire anymore, he just didn't know what he was.

"You are a Pinfore. Half demon, well, vampire I suppose, and half angel, like Gabriel and the others. You are immune to everything that kills a vampire and can walk freely in the Sun. Not burn up ever again." God explained then added sadly, "You will never be with Buffy again, Angel. Her destiny was never going to end with her being with you. And don't worry about your soul; it is now sealed into you. Angelus has been erased by the grace and power. You will never lose your soul again, the gypsy curse is over. I have taken claim of your soul and returned it to you as your own forever. I'm sorry about Buffy, son, but you had your time, it is not your fate to be with her now."

"But with who then?" Angel said softly, he had so wanted to be with her someday.

"No one. She is to be the leader of the good slayers. It is her destiny. It is Spike's to stop Wolfram and Hart. And yours was always to end up here, fighting with us to save and protect the World from Evil, more evil than Wolfram and Hart. Buffy and Spike will never have to face the type of Evil we and you now do. The evil they will face is a small thing, easily destroyed by their goodness and light, but yours is harder and more plentiful. You are meant to save the World from all the Evil, not just the smaller parts. You were always meant to fight for us, not LA, not as their Champion. That was meant for Spike, not you."

"So, what about Connor? He's my son." Angel pleaded and God smiled as a light filled the room and when it dimmed a slim youth stood watching them in confusion. God touched the boy's head and he froze for a moment while the boys also marked him, too.

Soon the boy looked around and seemed fairly comfortable now. "Hey, Dad! I was looking for you."

"Connor!" Angel said hugging the boy and turning to face his friends proudly, "This is my son, Connor. These are my friends, and I guess gods, too, Dean and Sam Winchester."

"The Sex gods!" Connor gasped and shook their hands, "We were looking for you, too. For advice on the Pagan gods, they keep attacking and an oracle said you could help us with how to fight them." Connor looked at his Dad now in surprise, "Dad, you look different. What happened?"

Angel explained it all and Connor chuckled.

"So what about me? Do I go or stay?" He looked at God for this answer.

"You can do either. You are not tied to his or Spike's destiny. You can choose for yourself. You are welcome here, of course." God said smiling, liking the cocky youth already. He hoped he would choose Olympus, he would be very useful here, more than there.

"But Spike needs the help; LA is a rough place right now." Connor worried.

"Not to worry, we shall send three vampires and some wolves to help, maybe some human hunters, too." God said thinking, "You boys pick them and Connor and Angel can take them to Spike, explain and come back with the marks. See who volunteers but let them know this is a permanent change, they will live at the hotel with Spike and the others, but they can still visit here."

"Connor, stay or go?" God asked and Connor smiled.

"I want to stay here with Dad now. I would like to fight with you guys." Connor said smiling, liking it here already. "Clothes are optional or what?"

He had noticed that all but him and Angel were naked now.

"We don't dress here on Olympus. You don't have to either. Don't be lude or rude to the others though, we see it as normal and not sexual; you can't molest anyone just because they are naked." Dean said firmly. "It's just more comfortable this way for us."

"Don't worry, I get it. I'd do the naked thing if I could. Dad can do what he wants." Connor agreed.

Soon the gods went to the barracks to confer with Stefano and Laurie. Who in turn called a mass meeting of their kinds and asked for volunteers to help in LA and stay there until the conflict was done. They could return to visit at any time though.

Three vampires agreed to it, and three wolves, alphas so they wouldn't change with the moon and could shift only if they chose to. Some of the Psychic Hunters joined them as soon as they heard about it and thought they could help better there anyway. Then they joined Connor and Angel to head to LA.

The Sex gods hugged their people goodbye and saw them off, waving.

Then chuckled as they predicted Spike's reaction.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Needless to say, Spike was shocked when twelve people appeared in the lobby, with a glowing man beside them.

And a changed Angel and Connor were with them.

Spike approached and chuckled, touching the wings on his friend now.

"Stop that, Spike." Angel growled and tugged his wing from Spike's hands. "It feels funny, knock it off!"

"What are you, man? What the hell?" Spike asked, eying his friend's new appearance.

"He is a Pinfore, half-demon and half-angel, a Champion of Light now. He is mine." The glowing man said in a musical voice that Spike found soothing. "You are now the Champion the Powers that be work through, his destiny is with us now, the gods."

"And you are?" Spike asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion. God reflected on why they couldn't get along, these vampires with souls. They were too damn alike for their own good. They could never co-exist this way for long. Way to alike!

"God." God said and Spike stared at him for the longest time then fell to his knees with his head down.

Spike wasn't stupid by a long shot, no sirree! He knew God when he saw him, and knew this instantly was true. God was in front of him and he didn't want to offend the being.

"Rise, William, be Spike no more." God leaned in and kissed his forehead, leaving a glowing mark there. "You have my protection and blessings, Wolfram and Hart will not harm you or kill you. I have made you a daywalker and Immortal now. You will win this fight, just stick to your honor and goodness, have courage and you will prevail. You were always meant to be the one to destroy them anyway, not Angel."

"But they said…"Spike sputtered in confusion.

"They saw a part of my cosmic plan and came to a wrong conclusion, and l let them. See, there were two champions, that much was true. Two vampires with souls but only one was meant to fight them." God smiled at him kindly, "That one was _you,_ not him."

"So the prophecy…the human one." Spike thought out loud.

"Was twisted by them, you save the world then get to be human. Not destroy it as they showed Angel before. That was their trick to mess with his mind. You are destined to destroy them once and for all; _they _just decided it was Angel, not _me_." God smirked; how dare they assume they knew his mind, _evil bastards!_

"Then if this is my destiny and I'm the Champion, then what is Angel's?" Spike had to ask.

"Mine. He is a Pinfore, my Champion of Light. Always was meant to be. Never theirs. They just assumed he would be." God shrugged and pointed to the others in the group. They stepped forward and approached Spike now. "I have brought you help, William. They are some vampires, werewolves, and psychic hunters like the Winchester to help you. They will stay here with you and the others and fight by your sides then return when the fight is won to Olympus." He had them introduce themselves to the blonde vampire. "They are mine and theirs, constantly linked to us. We are protective of them and will be in touch at all times. You need to get a message to Angel, Connor, or us, just tell them or…" he approached the vampire and touched behind his left ear marking him, too.

"It is an Ownership Mark, you belong to us now, too. You can use it to speak mind to mind with us or come to us if you need to on Olympus. But your place is here, William, standing between the others and Wolfram and Hart's plan for this world. You will defend it and save it here in LA." God finished. "Connor and Angel will be with us on Olympus from now on. They will fight for us there."

Connor and Angel approached the Vampire, both shrugging and hugging him goodbye.

"I know you'll do good, William, I'm sorry we fought so much. You are a good guy and hero. I am proud to be your friend. Just because we fought so much doesn't mean I didn't like you, or think of you as brother. I did both. We just can't get along very well most of the time. Look, if you need me, use the mark and I'll help you. Connor, too. If you need us, we're here." Angel said shaking his friend's hand, "We're just too alike for our own goods."

"Yeah, it's true. You were always my friend and like a brother to me, too. We fought sure, but I never once thought we weren't friends. We just can't be with each other for long periods of time, we tend to get on the other's nerves, always had, even before the ensouled thing. And Connor, I'll miss you but I think you'll be a good fighter for them. You are always welcome to visit, too. That means you, too, Angel. Always welcome, tell Dean and Sam to visit soon. They become gods and now they're too good to visit, brats! No, _really_, tell them they can visit anytime. I'd like to see them again." Spike said and jumped as they appeared behind him, smirking as he jumped, laughing at him.

"Had to see you, too, William." Dean said, shaking his hand. Sam stepped up and did the same.

"Nice to see you again." Sam said and laughed. "Never pictured you doing this, but damned if you didn't become a hero after all."

They talked and joked for a few minutes then prepared to leave. The gods, God, Connor and Angel the only ones going now.

"Stay in touch!" Spike told them, waving and smiling.

"We'll try, and, William, trust the ones we gave to help, they know how to fight the Pagan gods and whatever comes your way. Use what they know and you should be fine. That's what they're here for after all." Dean said, hugging the other bye now; Sam doing the same.

"We'll miss all of you but we'll see you again, promise!" The Sex gods swore and the others nodded, waving as well. Then they vanished in a bright burst of light and Spike was left with a crowd of people, looking around the hotel now.

"Well, let's get you rooms, shall we?" Spike said and motioned to Gunn and Allyria, "Help them, would ya?" The black man and woman, blue in color, came up and talked to them, they headed up the stairs to the rooms now. Spike headed to the office to work when he was faced with a young girl, no more than twenty. "What the…" He was surprised when she glowed and grew wings, white ones and she shimmered now. "Who are you?"

"I am Reviam, Angel of the Lord. I am your Oracle now, to the Powers-that-be. God has given me the job of assisting you in the fight against Evil." She said sitting down and surveying the room, smiling. "He said the last one died and you needed another. I am sorry about your loss, William."

"Yes, her name was Cordelia. She was a good woman." Spike still hurt when he thought of her. She had been a friend to him and the others. "I miss her."

"As do the others, I can feel it. Although the blue woman seems to miss the one with glasses more." Reviam said softly, "She is in great pain. A broken goddess."

"Yes, she loved Wesley very much." Spike agreed. Allyria missed him still but hid it well.

"Wesley is watching over you. He is one of us now. Don't mourn too much, he is a guardian angel now." Reviam said smiling, liking the way he thought over what she said.

"Of who?" Spike asked. Some kid probably.

"Of you guys, all of you." Reviam said, "He is always telling us about something you did on a certain day, he is always watching over you, never leaves you ever."

"You mean he is with us now? All the time?" Spike was amazed and sat down with a soft thud.

"Yes, he is." Reviam agreed, knowing he was somewhere watching them.

"Wow, good old Wesley. We miss him." Spike said and his eyes scanned the room. "Do you see him?"

"No, one does not see guardian angels, that is a myth. We feel them and sense them, but by nature, they are invisible to all but God himself." Reviam explained, "It is a great honor to be chosen for one."

"Wow." Spike said softly and was silent now. "So you will be my guide?"

"Yes, I will be. And yes, William, Wow is a good word for all of this." She went to leave now and turned to him, smiling gently, "You were never alone in this fight, William, God was always with you. You just didn't know it." She waved to him, "I will not always be visible, I am an Angel after all, but I am always close by. I will let you know if I get a vision."

"Thank you." Spike said as she vanished and sighed happily, reinforcements, blessing, given a duty by God, and finding out he wasn't as alone as he had thought in the fight against Evil, all given in one night. He was pleased and he knew if this pleased him, it probably pissed off Wolfram and Hart more.

And, for once, he was _very_ happy about that, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It all happened very quickly, at least to the gods.

One minute they're arriving to have the meeting and the next they are watching Angel pin a vamp to the ground pounding him into it, with his Pinfore sword being drawn.

Not that they were saying he _couldn't_ kill the guy but they would like to know _why _though.

Here's how it happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been joking and talking as they got there. Angel had been amused they were playing Vampire guardians now.

"Dean, seriously, you set up a council to govern them, _not_ kill them? _Really?"_ Angel said in disbelief and surprise. They used to kill them on _sight!_

"Just the ones we turned to our cause. The others we still hunt." Dean said and watched as Angel shook his head.

"And the good vamps actually hunt down and fight the other vamps for you, destroying nests. Wait, what is the difference between a kiss and a nest exactly?" Angel thought they sounded like the same thing.

"A kiss is ruled by civilized ones, they don't do the bad stuff. They leave people alone for the most part. They fit in and live with the humans, where nests are nomadic ones that go from place to place, taking humans and turning them, taking them prisoner, sometimes using them for food. The nests spread fast and kill a lot of people. The Kisses avoid that and consider it wrong to disrespect human life that way. Nests are the real threat though. It starts with one vamp who turns others randomly and a lot of people disappear and kill others, like an infection really." Dean explained.

Angel could see why Kisses were a much safer idea for the vampires. Nests just sounded like they needed to be destroyed on sight. No wonder they focused more on Nests! He wondered if they would let him help take out a few for them now.

"Be glad to." Sam said picking up his thought. Angel would be a good one to assign Nest destruction to. He had a knack for destroying them. Both gods chuckled as Angel arrogantly smirked, then looked shocked as he dove for a Kiss Master and attacked him viciously as soon as they were visible in the manor.

_Holy Crap!_ Was their shared thought. Even Connor looked pissed. Something was up here, and they didn't like what it seemed like either, something really bad.

"_Angel!_ Angel, we told you there would be vamps here. We can't just attack them this way!" Dean tried to reason with his friend who _clearly _wasn't listening. Nor was Connor who was now helping with the beating. Clearly they had _issues _with this guy.

"We do _this _one!" Angel growled, fully vamped out and swinging harder now. "I found _you_, you son of a bitch! I said I would and I did. I found you and said I would _kill_ you! _Bastard,_ how _dare_ you touch _my _son!" The boys could see partially why Angel wanted him dead. But they wanted to know the rest. If they kept this up, the vamp would be dead soon.

They had the others pull Angel off the guy and Connor. Both had to be restrained and Angel's eyes glowed bright white now, fury in their depths.

"Angel, not saying we _won't_ let you kill him but we need to know what's going on. Calm down and trust us here. What the _hell_ is going on?" Dean said while he and Sam, and the others eyed the bloody vampire distrustfully. With a thought, some wolves restrained the vamp now, who clearly looked as terrified as the others looked pissed.

"_He_ is the Master of LA. He _works _for Wolfram and Hart. He tried to turn Connor with his blood a few weeks ago! He slipped it into his beer while he was on a date. _Bastard tried to turn my son,_ Dean! Not to mention his method of choice for turning his people. Fucker slips them blood and turns them. They have no choice but to join his kiss. It's join him or _die!_ Then Wolfram and Hart uses his vamps for their dirty work! Let me kill him! He touched my son! I had to lock him in the basement cell for a week, a _week!,_ before the blood ran its course and all week my son screamed how he hated me, and to let him go to his new _Master!_ I have been looking for the coward for _days_ now! Your kiss is mostly dead now, Marcus, I finally got one to tell me where you were. Before I _killed_ them." He turned to the gods and said, "Kill me for hurting one of your kisses, go ahead. I would do it again to find _this _bastard!"

"No, old friend, not killing you. We'd have done the same. Is he okay now? Connor, you okay? Any side effects from the blood? We'll help you if you need it, son. You okay?" Sam asked worried, knowing how demon blood had affected him, maybe vampire blood would do the same to Connor.

"No, I'm fine! It made me crave it for days before, just wanted to drink it. Especially Dad's and Spike's. Attacked them a couple times. They had to feed me small doses for days to break the craving, although…" Connor hung his head in shame, "Sometimes I still want it. It just calls to me. It's all I can do _not _to drink it. Usually once a day, maybe twice. If a vamp's around. Sorry, Dad, I should have told you. I was too ashamed to say anything." They let the boy go and he ran to his Dad, hugging him and crying on his shoulder. Angel held his son and rocked him. His eyes brown again and sad, crying as well.

"He addicted my son to blood, vampire blood. Please, please, let me kill him, _please?"_ Angel begged and the gods and Angel took him to the side, calming the boy down. "He _turned _my son!"

"Son, this addiction. Is it like you're just hungry or does it hurt you, do you feel weak without it? Be honest, Connor." Dean asked. He feared what this meant to the boy now.

"I'm hungry but it hurts, then I feel sick and pass out. I sleep a lot. Feels like dying when I don't get it. It feels physical. And I got fangs now, they slip down from the eye teeth, see?" Connor propped up a lip and expose his teeth, letting one fang slip down. It was like the gods' fangs actually. His hunger was like theirs. They could help him with this now.

"We have it too. See?" They pulled up lips and showed him theirs. "We have to feed once or twice a day, usually bigger ones but we have blood slaves to help with that. Is yours for a lot or a little?" Sam asked and caught his ashamed look that Connor gave him Dad as he glanced his way. "Be honest, we can help you."

"A little. Only a few sips works. Animal blood has no effect though, just make me thirstier. I'm sorry, Dad, I will be a good one! Not full vamp, like you, only half, the rest is human, thanks to your soul. Your soul gave me humanity, it saved me from the rest. I just…I lost some of it. He must have been slipping me blood most of the night. I was there for hours with the girl. I only felt it when you locked me in the cage and then I was already turning. I'm sorry I said those things, I heard myself saying them but I couldn't stop it. _So _sorry. I love you, Dad. This is _not_ your fault!" Connor pleaded and saw it was only making Angel angrier now.

"Let me kill the fucker, _please!_" Angel urged, sword glowing now.

"Are you thirsty now? Connor?" Sam asked worried.

"Yeah, _very,_ actually. Really tired and weak but I'm okay. _Sleepy_ though." Connor was getting paler.

"How long since you fed, Connor?" Sam asked, holding the youth up. Angel held him, too. Worry replacing anger instantly.

"2 weeks, maybe more." Connor said softly, slipping down in their arms now.

"Get _him _locked up! There is a cage in the dungeon. Guard him but don't kill him. Beat him more if he resists!" Dean ordered and they carried the crying vampire away.

They all knew what had to be done. Connor was starving himself to death.

Sam cut his neck and pulled him up, pushing his mouth to his neck. "Drink, Connor. It's okay, no shame in it. _Drink_!" He felt Connor hesitantly bite in and start to drink. Soon he was sucking harder and Sam felt dizzy. Dean cut his neck and the others had to help pull Connor off Sam to let him drink from Dean now, who also passed out beside his god mate when Dorian tugged the boy off, tearing the skin there. She pressed him to her neck and he drank some but not as hard now. Angel cut at his own throat and let Connor feed from him and then Stefano offered his neck and Connor was gently nudged by Dorian and Angel to feed from him. He took much smaller drinks now. Soon he stopped drinking and slept. Passing out in Stefano's arms.

Stefano picked the boy up and carried him to his old room, laying him down and cleaning him off.

The gods were laid by him, both out like lights and Dorian cleaned them off with a cloth, making sure their pulses were steady. They were, though they were just drained. Connor had taken more blood from them than anyone ever had before. Enough so he should be a god himself. They had barely any blood left in them. She used the mark to call for Bobby and the others, who came instantly and rushed to their bedside, worried.

"They gave all they had to Connor and barely left any for themselves. They need to feed and I've fed them already. I need you all to feed them, get them on their feet again." She saw their looks. "The master of LA turned Connor partially and he was fading. They fed him and he took all they had. Not his fault, you know them. They'd give their lives to save or help someone. Now they need all of you to feed them. Start with the gods, then the vamps, the wolves, and then you two. Wait, you first. Then the gods. You won't pass out or die if they take too much." Dorian said and watched as a worried Bobby whispered he loved them, his sons, his lovers, his beloveds, and opened a vein for Dean while Ellen did the same for Sam, whispering she loved him with all her heart. Ten minutes later they pulled them off them and the gods were responding sluggishly to being touched.

Then every other god on Olympus let them drink them deep, sitting down along the walls weakly as they finished, then doing the same to the vamps then wolves. Then some human Hunters volunteered and slid into the arms of some of the others, since the walls were all covered with bodies now.

Dorian almost cried when the girls crawled up to their fathers and offered their necks. "Drink, Daddies, this will heal you. Please drink, just a _little?_ We are potent, please wake up and drink. Let us _heal _you?"

Mati placed a hand to each one's head, and glowed. Samae did the same to their hearts. Denae took their hands sitting between them, all glowed like stars. Both Sex gods gently drank and sank fangs into their neck, barely pressing in at all then letting them sink in all the way. One small drink from Samae was first. Samae healed it instantly and seemed fine. Both gods seemed to be more cognizant now. Mati moved up and they drank her, only a little. Now they were showing signs of knowing where they were and what they were doing. Denae moved up and they fought it until she begged them to drink her, it would heal them the rest of the way, it took all three of their bloods to heal them fully, and if they loved and trusted them they would do this. The two gods did as their daughter asked, sinking fangs in softly and taking a little again.

Now all five being glowed and when it dimmed, the gods were whole and up to full power again, and their daughter were hugging them, crying in relief that their Daddies were okay. The two gods stared at their daughters in worry, looking for injuries and not finding a single mark on them. Then they bathed them in kisses and thanked them for saving them this way. Saying they loved them. The girls explained this was their job, their destiny, to help Hunters, like their Daddies.

Their blood was the most powerful in Existence, it carried instant healing and protection within it. It was what had healed them, along with their powers that had filled them momentarily.

"We do this. It is our power, Daddies. No shame in letting us heal you." Mati said hugging them in turns now. "We would have been hurt if you had rejected our gift to you."

"But…" Sam stuttered and softened at their knowing looks. He knew this was their power before this, why was he complaining now that they had used it to help them? The gods had seen them use it before, so what was the problem here? _Just because they were their children_ _was not a good enough reason!_ Samae sent to them and they both shut their mouth with a snap! And a smile. "Thank you, girls. We are very happy and proud you did this for us."

"No guilt or anything? No blaming yourselves or shame later for it?" Denae asked and they shook their heads. They would not do that, although it was unsettling how well their daughters knew them already!

"No, none of that." Dean said pulling his namesake in for a peck on the cheek and a hug. "I love you, girls!"

"We love you, too." Samae said, slipping arms around Sam's neck and kissing his cheek. Both gods pulled Mati in for a hug together and kissed her cheeks as well.

"Thank you for using your powers to heal us. We needed that." Dean said smiling and proudly looking at his wonderful children now.

"You should let Angel kill that Master, Daddy." Mati advised and Dean gave her a considering look, knowing she had a point.

"Mati, why would you let him do it? Explain." Dean said and listened.

Sam and all the others listened intently.

"Because he will just turn others the same way if we let him go. There are four other Masters here that use the same methods. We should not just focus on this one. The others should be dealt with as well. The rest used to correct method though." Mati explained somberly.

"Which ones?" Dorian asked. And they told her. The list was now complete. And they had a new rule to enforce, and punish, _simultaneously._

Goody. _Ugh!_

"We should have Mati on the Council now." Dorian suggested. "She may be small but she will be good at governing them. A civilizing influence."

"Can I?" Mati asked Dean, wanting this. "I'll try to think human and Hunterly. I'll be smart."

"How about all _three?_" Sam suggested and smiled, "You can't just have one on it; you have to take all three. You know them. They were meant to be together."

"Yeah, Daddies, Dorian, let us, please?" the girls all pleaded.

The gods looked at the others littered around the room who were now helping each other up and feeling better now.

"Raise your hands if you think they should be on the Council, don't be shy. We really want to know what you think." Dean asked and they all raised their hands, every last one of them.

"But they don't need to go with you on _every_ visit to kisses, right?" Apollo asked, eying the girls sadly. Kali looked at them the same way. Hell, _everyone _looked at them that way! "We'll miss them if they do. We really _love_ having them around…"

"No, not all the time. They don't need to go much at all!" Dorian said gently then went to hug them as well. "We all really love you girls, you know that, right?"

The girls looked at everyone lovingly and smiled, too. "We love you all, too. We don't want to go every time either. We'd miss you all too much to do that."

Soon the girls found themselves picked up and hugged and kissed by everyone in the room and they ended up taking off with Kali and Apollo to play in the garden. The Sex gods were hugged and kissed as well, relief evident in everyone's faces as they all reassured them they loved them and couldn't be without them long either. They were needed and wanted for all Eternity by everyone on Olympus.

Angel marveled as he watched his friends be shown so much love and reflected he wanted to loved that much someday, too. Sam came over and smiled, Dean followed. Both hugged him and smiled. "You're our brother now, Angel, both of you. We do love you. You are ours to love now. You are our Family, like Sam was before we fell in love. Brother and friend, Angel. Both of you."

"Can we be more?" Connor asked uncertainly, not able to express a feeling he was feeling. Desire. Love.

"Connor?" Angel asked in surprise and the gods joined him in the look.

"Since I drank their blood I feel different. I never wanted men before but…" He looked away and shook his head sadly, "Never mind." He went to move away.

They stopped him and made him look at them.

"Connor, it's okay. Tell us what you are feeling." Sam looked at Angel apologetically, "We get this a lot, sorry."

"It's okay, it's his choice. You would never hurt him. I just never knew he wanted this kind of thing." Angel said curious now, wanting to erase the sadness from his son's face. Anything to make him smile again.

"Even if it means being with us…that way eventually?" Dean asked worried, "We don't want to lose your friendship, Angel, never want to lose that."

"Never will either. Go on, son. Tell them." Angel urged, "I'll love you no matter what."

Connor relaxed visibly now. "I desire you two, sexually. Never kissed or done that but seen it done with others but never for myself. I love you now. Your blood, it did something to me, but it's okay! I like it. I still like others, girls, too. Just would like to know you guys that way, too. If you'll consider it. I am 19, so I'm not jail bait. And you really don't mind, Dad? Honest? This won't affect how you see me or treat me? Or them?"

"No, son. Nothing ever could do that. I love you no matter what. We've been through enough shit that we aren't going to let each other go that way again." Angel hugged him and kissed his forehead and chuckled, "I hear they are _really _talented in bed, son, good for you." He eyed the gods and got serious. "You'll be gentle and good to my boy, right? You won't break his heart? You do and I _will _have to kill you." He meant every word and they knew it.

"Never hurt him, we don't break hearts. We'll love him with all ours, too." Sam reassured the worried Pinfore, "We make our lovers feel good and loved, not like others would. We're not evil."

"Good, I'm okay with it then. Take care of him. He deserves to be loved, you have no idea what he's been through. He's been put through hell, boys, lost to me so many times. I just got him back!"

"Um, what happened?" Dean asked and the others listened, the boy seemed broken somehow, in need of fixing. Like someone had reached inside him and snapped a vital part of him and _left _him that way. What had happened to Connor?

Angel sighed, and sat on the bed, starting at the beginning with Darla and talked for hours, with Connor telling parts, too, and clarifying parts that he felt needed it. Eventually they ended with him being turned and everyone wanted to kill Wolfram and Hart, and Holtz, and everyone who had ever hurt them!

"Let us kill them, please? We'll kill Wolfram and Hart for you!" the gods and others urged, wanting to do this so bad they could taste it. They had to _pay _for this!

"I'd go to their Hell and kill them Senior Partners for you." Thoth said with Maat and Wayne eagerly nodding with him. They were Underworld gods they could do this easily, it wouldn't be the first time they'd done it either!

"No, it's not ours to do." Angel said sadly, wishing he could let them do it and go along to help. "It's his destiny now, not mine."

"Although the Senior Partner thing would be a good idea." A glowing man said as he approached them, looking thoughtfully at the Thoth and the others. Spike could _never _kill them. But these gods could, easily. Hmmm. Wolfram and Hart would still do its thing, still wreak evil on the world, just without its secret Senior Partners, and those contracts, they could be destroyed by these beings, made void. Many innocents would be saved if they did this. Hmmm.

They eyed him with interest, taking in every word.

"Thoth, you and the others go do that, Take Hephaestus and the Thunder Twins, with you. Destroy all the files, and the contracts with god-fire. Dean, son, you should go, too. They will need the Norse power and the Hammer, take Henriksen with you, he will be useful. Also take the four Angels with you. And Felson. Let Behman stay to take his place here. Karis and Varis will take the Thunder Twins place. I will take protection detail here as well, you may need it." God ordered and they all joined then he added, "Angel, go with them. This is your last fight with them. You do this for me."

Soon they all gathered in a glowing portal over a dark hole, with fire inside it. Thoth, Maat and Wayne held up arms and they glowed as they located the Hell where all the Senior Partners were. "There are several Hells they occupy, Lord. What would you have us do?" Wayne asked. There were many Hells they occupied; they could find them all and destroy their records and contracts as well.

"Take your time, get them all, leave nothing standing. I want them all destroyed and no trace left! Obey me on this. No trace will be found of the Senior Partners, in any world or Hell. Wipe them out of Existence." God ordered and the Angels now joined the group. Dean blew a kiss to the others and promised to be back soon. Angel hugged Connor goodbye and joined them now as well. Hef appeared instantly now and hugged God hello, getting his orders and nodding in agreement. He took Dean's hand and kissed him softly, joining him in the expanding portal as the gods located the Hells needed to go to and set them in their minds. All weapons were drawn and powers brought to force. Everyone was ready for battle now and vanished in a burst of light now. Leaving the others blinking like owls to recover from the bright spots it left in their eyes.

"When will they be back?" Sam asked, missing Dean already, and hugging Connor seeing him missing his Dad already. The girls hugged Connor and Sam, missing their Dad as well. Dorian sat by Sam and hugged them as well, missing her loved ones already. In fact everyone in the room looked like they missed them all and worried.

God just smiled as he felt the love in this room and approved. They were loved here, all of them. He liked this very much, willing to die for each other and take care of each other, too. "In a few days. There are several Hells to visit and many Senior Partners to Hunt down. A week or two would be the longest they will be gone, and all will return safe, I promise. I foresee this. All will be well for them."

He approached Connor and ran a hand through his hair. "Connor, you are okay now. They will love and take care of you. Love and trust my sons, they are good men."

"I will. You're God, aren't you?" Connor asked in awe.

"Yes, I am. God of all the Worlds and all Existence. You are unique and special, Connor. Not an abomination. No more than my son was. Tell him, Sam. Let him hear your story." God said sitting and hugged Connor to him. "He is like you, Connor. You'll see." Connor leaned into him and Dorian moved into Sam, cuddled closer to him and the girls now.

Sam told his story, about the demon dripping in his mouth as a baby, the psychic thing, the addiction to demon blood, Ruby, Meg, and all of it. "I have been where you are, Connor and it's a hard place to be. Trust me when I say I get it. I have to drink blood now, too. Dean and I both do. But still eat other stuff, too. We haven't lost anything. It's just another hunger. No shame to feel it."

"You are like me then, aren't you." Connor said softly and Sam nodded,

"I used to be worse but, yes, my lover and I are both like you." Sam said softly, touching his face gently, "Just like you."

Connor looked down and thought for the longest time. Then leaned in and kissed Sam, keeping it brief but passionate, touching him gently too. "I love you, Sam. Thank you for helping me." Then he looked at the girls and smiled, "Can I play with you guys? I got money, would you like some ice cream? I think there's an ice cream truck coming soon."

"Yes!" Samae grinned and got down taking his hand. The other two followed, and he picked Mati up, smiling at them. "Ice cream first!"

"Okay, ice cream first." Connor said indulgently. He kissed their cheeks and they giggled.

"You want to have sex with our Daddies." Samae said slyly and Connor grinned. "You love them now. Like the others do." Conner nodded.

"Yes, I do. But right now I want to spend time with you girls. So, ice cream?" He smiled at Sam shyly and blushed, Then grinned at the girls, eyes excited to be spending time with them. They left the room to get the ice cream and they sent Varis with them for protection. Sending a message to the car Angels to keep an eye on them.

Then they reluctantly set about getting the grounds set up for the meeting, and preparing to deal with the vamps that were deceptively turning people. None of them had any patience for these kinds of vampires but knew this had to be dealt with so the other kisses would never copy the behavior again.

"Think they're okay?" Sam asked, feeling like he was missing a piece of himself, his chest hurt. His arms already felt empty and Dean hadn't even been gone that long. "I feel…alone." He said sadly and Dorian took his hand knowing why. The other half of his soul was missing and he felt the loss to his core. Sam never felt whole without Dean, they all knew this. "I haven't been without him for a long time. Not like this. He's in Hell and I'm left behind…again. Feel so incomplete." Sam stared at his wedding ring and fingered Dean's love bond mark.

"I know, Baby. I know. We all know it will be harder on you than any of us. We're here if you need us. He'll be back soon. A couple weeks at most. Then he'll be back, your father said so. It's not forever. He's not being tortured or kept there. He's killing the Senior Partners and it is necessary. The others will take care of him; he'll take care of them. They are safe and whole. It's a good thing they're doing here. Sammy, you still got us. You love us, too, right?" Dante and Victor joined her touching him now, feeling his pain running under his skin already. Being without Dean broke something inside Sam. Victor and Dante already knew this. Dorian was just figuring it out. He would not be complete again until Dean got back and held him. They would just do their best to comfort him. "Dante, Victor, and I, we all love you, too. Need you. The others too. The girls most of all. Don't break on us. You're no good to anyone if you break now, least of all your children, who also miss their Daddy as much as you do."

"No, they don't." Sam cried now, shaking them off him, "It's not the same." He looked away and cried more. "I am his other half, he is mine. Without him, I can't help but be broken." Then he vanished and they watched where he had just left and mourned with him. Sam was right. Without Dean, Sam was always broken. The same applied to Dean.

If Sam was taking this as bad as this, then Dean must be breaking, too.

They felt bad for both of them.

And vowed to do what they could to make him feel whole again. As whole as they could.

Sam sat on the roof and cried, sending a message to Dean through their marks. 'I love you!' 'I miss you.' and 'Feel so incomplete without you.'

And sighed sadly at the replies.

'Miss you, too, Sammy!' 'Damn so broken without you, baby!' and 'I love you, too, be back _really _soon. Wait for me. And don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Give the girls my love, I miss them, too.' Dean responded.

'Want to touch you, baby. Can't sleep without you, how will I do that now?' Sam said crying, he hadn't slept outside of Dean's arms in a very long time. He already missed them. 'Not the same without you there now.'

'I know, baby. I feel it, too.' Dean sent and Sam felt his sadness, 'I'm here, baby, never more than a thought away. Share this with me, in your mind, I'm always there, Sammy. I'll project to you when I can. You'll see me then. Just let me know when you're home again. Don't cry, baby, I hate it when you cry. Smile for me, let me feel you smile, please?' Dean could feel Sam's brokenness and tears and did his best to ease them as they walked through Hell to where the Senior Partners were. He felt Sam give a small smile and sighed, such a _small _smile, a _really _small one. Sam never did good without him. He knew this. 'I love you, Sammy, more than I ever loved anyone or anything. My husband, my mate, my heart, and most of all, my soul-mate. I miss you, too. I'll visit you every night, astral project. Never be far, just think to me and I will be there.'

'_Okay,_ if you say so. Hurry home soon, _please?'_ Sam sighed and twisted his rings. 'Still love you more than life itself, Dean.'

'You know I do, too.' Dean swore, 'Wait for me, Sammy. Don't shut down on them or close off from them, let them in, _please_, Sammy? _Don't go Clam! _You know you do, when you get too upset. Please _don't _this time? _Please_ let them help you, okay?' He could feel Sam closing off already and tried to stop it. The others loved him and would want to help Sammy. He needed to get Sam to let them. Which was not easy with Sam's tendency to go Clam and close himself off at times like these.

Sam was silent for the longest time. Dean waited for him to respond. He could feel Sam thinking of what he had said.

A sigh whispered through his head and he heard, 'I'll try, Dean. You promise to project to me later? I can do this if you can do that.' Sam said softly, missing him still but willing to try to do as he asked, even if just because he asked him to and he loved him so damn much. 'Hate the thought of you in Hell again.'

'Hey, I chose it this time, don't worry, I'll be home soon.' Dean reassured him, and sent a mental kiss to his lover, wishing he could hold him. 'Love you, Sammy!'

'You chose it last time, _too._' Sam sounded regretful about that and Dean knew he was right. 'Love you, too, Dean.' Sam sent. 'Be safe.'

'Always.' Dean thought back cockily.

'Better be.' Sam sent and went silent. He stared at the sky and sighed.

'Sammy?' Dean sent one last time.

'Dean?' Sam responded sadly.

'You be safe, too.' Dean said.

'I will.' Sam promised.

Then they saw the giant demons and attacked. Dean got Mjollnir spinning and lightning filled the air, all the gods and angels powered up, and Angel drew his sword, grinning softly.

"Said I'd kill you fuckers someday!" Angel said and then they ran head first into battle, lightning striking the earth as Mjollnir slammed into one of them sending them flying.

"Bring it on, bitches!" Dean growled as he grew twenty feet high and his eyes filled with green fire. "Fucking Demons!"

All the gods and angels followed his lead and grew to their full heights now. Swords and power flew and, in the end, Hell shook and trembled with their wrath and the war was won. And the Senior Partners were gone from this Existence.

The bloody warriors smiled grimly as Wayne opened another door and they stepped through it.

Ready to bring on more wrath and do God's will. And a whole lot of their own, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time for the meeting and they knew they needed to deal with the vamps who had been deceiving the people and turning them unwillingly but in a way that showed the others it was so wrong they would never consider doing it again.

The sky was dark with storm clouds and lightning crackled in the sky above them.

Sam was beyond pissed.

The council was beyond pissed.

God himself was also beyond pissed.

And the vampires all knew it and cringed.

The Council and the gods came in. The council took their seats. Sam came to the staging area and eyed them furiously lightning dancing around him. The girls got settled on the laps of Kali, Bacchus and Dorian and looked worried at their father. The guards took their places and the vampires couldn't help but notice the glowing man in the corner that gave them a terrified feeling.

"I am Samuel Winchester, Sex god. I am here to inform you that I am tired of your shit! I am tired of stupid questions and the ways you keep trying to get around the rules. I do not play vampire games nor will I even try. I would sooner kill you than do so. So listen up.

One, yes, it is wrong to use powers to get a person who, would not normally let you drink from them, to get them to let you do it. It is coercion and it will mean your death!

Two, just because someone screams they want you to bite them during Sex does not mean you should. If they would not want you to outside of it normally then don't do it! It is coercion and wrong, unless they are into that kind of thing and only take a little. We will smite the hell out of you if you do this!

Three, we have come to be aware of some practices you use to build your kisses. The slipping of blood into unsuspecting humans drinks to turn them and then forcing them to join your kiss will mean an instant death sentence. A close friend of ours was recently turned that way and is now suffering for it. We do not tolerate this! You turn the willing not the unsuspecting! You ruin their lives and get them Hunted if you do this, so fucking don't do it!"

Sam motioned for them to bring to vamps in. He smiled cruelly at them, especially at the Master of LA.

"These vampires used those methods and this one, turned my friend. Slipping blood and unknowingly turning them will not be tolerated and the punishment will be death!" Sam growled and lightning hit near the vamps now, making them leap out of its way. Sam's rage built and so did the power in his bolts now. "This is what will happen if you do any of these things I have mentioned. I will not discuss them with you, will not argue the points, I do not care! We are keeping you safe and under control. We are not a democracy and we do not listen when you try to find ways around our rules. The council rules you for us and be grateful for that! I am so tired of vamp shit right now. So listen to them and do as they say because they speak for us, and their rules are our rules, _so shut the fuck up and obey them!"  
><em> 

"Yes, we expect you to help Hunters destroy nests and hunt Pagan gods. Yes, we expect you to try to keep them safe and we don't care if you don't like Hunters. We are Hunters and, trust me when I say, if it comes down to you or them, we will choose them! So if a nest shows up, kill it! If a pagan god shows up, say no, kill it; get us to help. _Simple_ really! " Sam growled and turned to face the trembling vamps lined up at the front.

"This is what happens if you break our rules or use their methods to turn people!" He looked up and with hazel fire in his eyes, five large bolts of lightning came down and hit each vamp head on and left nothing but burnt spots on the ground, not even ash remained. "Now I will introduce our Council and you better listen up, and if you try to hurt them or go around them, they can kill you or we will do it for them!"

"This is my wife, Dorian, she is pregnant with our sons so leave her alone. This is…" Sam kept introducing them but softened when it came time to introduce his daughters, smiling lovingly at them. "There is a new addition to the council, our daughters, the Huntress goddesses." Sam motioned for them to stand, the others supporting them so they didn't fall down now. "This is Mati." He said their names with reverence and love and they smiled back, loving him, too. "This is Denae." Both girls waved as their names were called and smiled. "This is Samae." He said her name fondly, and she waved as well.

"Now listen to _them _or I will make you sorry you were ever _turned!"_ Sam left abruptly and headed to the garden to wait out the meeting, wanting to leave already. To go home…where Dean wasn't. To lay down and cry in the bed they shared_…_where he also wasn't. Feeling like he was already in _Hell…_where Dean really _was…again. _Without him…_again!_

He cried softly and missed Dean so much it hurt now. His chest ached and felt like a part of him was missing…a vital part he couldn't help but feel the loss of still. Gently hands took his and kissed him softly, wiping his tears away. Dark eyes met his and Sam leaned into him and cried some more. Dante kissed him softly some more, trying to ease his husband's pain, feeling the loss of his other husbands as well, he missed them too. Hands touched him again and he looked into Dorian's brown eyes. She kissed him softly also, telling him she loved him and was there for him. That she missed her husbands' too.

Three small sets of hands and lips touched him and he hugged his daughters close. They cried now too, He heard their little voices say, "Daddy, we miss Daddy, too!" There was pain in their little voices and he rocked them trying to ease that pain. Telling them Daddy would be back soon and it was okay to miss him but he still loved them and would be back.

Somewhere along the way, they all stopped crying and held each other for comfort now.

The others approached now, looking sad, too.

"We miss him, too, Sam." Bacchus said softly and he looked up. They all had the same expressions that he did, that the others had. "We miss all of them. We're worried about them, too!" Sam sighed sadly as he realized they all felt the same.

They missed Dean. They missed Victor. They missed their Angels. And they missed the other gods, too.

"And I miss my Dad." Connor said softly, and Dorian let him slip between her and Sam now. Connor took Sam's hand and kissed him lightly, tasting his lips and savoring it when Sam kissed him back, making Connor smile softly again. "I love you, Sam. I just miss my Dad, too."

"He'll be back. God said they would be okay." Sam reassured him and smiled, his eyes meeting Connors now. "Connor, I know this is probably bad timing but…would you like to go on a date with me? Dinner? A romantic date." Sam blushed now and looked down uncertainly. Maybe he should have waited, but…

"You mean with hand holding and kisses, and _those_ kinds of things?" Connor teased, liking the idea of a date with him already. He had an urge for more though, if he could talk the god into it…

"Yes, like that. I would love you, learn to, might already even. If you gave me a chance to…" Sam said and Connor used a hand to make him look at him, Sam blushed even redder now. "I am a…fuck…this is awkward! Am I moving too fast for you?"

"No, Sam, you aren't. I would love to go on a date with you, baby, I would!" Connor said kissing him again and letting Sam deepen it a bit before breaking it off, "You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen, Sam. I want you for myself. Dean, too."

"I want you for us, too." Sam agreed and smiled, touching his face softly, "You're not so bad yourself, Connor." He touched the scar on his cheek that ran along his jaw then kissed it softly, "I like your scars, too."

"I like your marks, too." Connor said, fingering the marks on his neck, "I want a mark there on you, too."

"I'd like that." Sam said softly and sighed. If Dean was here, they could…but he wasn't. It hurt to remember that. "Dean would like you so much if he was here right now."

"I like him, too." Connor reassured him. "Love you, Sam. It's going to be okay. You said they'd be back in a couple weeks, right?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Then we'll do our date and then I'll do one with him. I'll be both of yours. It's okay to be happy, Sam." Connor said softly. Sam wouldn't break on his watch, no sirree!

'We got them. The Senior Partners in this Hell are gone. Angel said to tell Connor he got them. We're in the next Hell now. Still looking for them. We're all okay, baby. It's going well so far.' Dean sent and felt Sam's relief and smiled. Sam was worried about him in Hell; he'd known he would be. 'I'll come to you at nine tonight. Wherever you are, Sammy. I love you, baby.'

'I love you, too. Miss you lots. Everyone else misses you, too, Dean. And the others.' Sam sent back. 'Connor misses his Dad.'

'We miss them, too. Especially you all and the girls, Our husbands and wives, and kids; we miss you so much. We love you guys!' Dean sent. 'Let them know how this went.'

"Dean says they got them in this Hell and that they miss us, too. All of us." Sam turned to Connor and said, "Angel misses you, too. He says he got them. They are in another Hell now, looking for more Senior Partners there."

'I have to go now. Apparently the demons here don't like it when gods and Angels invade their Hell. I'll see you tonight. These guys are such wusses compared to the ones in our world, Sammy!' Dean said, "I love you.'

'I love you, too, Dean.' Sam said back and heard Dean laugh. Then the link shut down for now.

"So you can speak with Dean mind to mind?" Dante asked and Sam nodded.

"We are god-mates, Truly Mated souls. We are joined in a divine way. We don't need marks to speak to each other; our minds find each other and can talk that way." Sam said shrugging, feeling better now that he knew Dean was okay. "We can use the marks but don't really need to."

"I'm glad they're okay so far." Dante said and the others agreed.

They just prayed they stayed that way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy, will you take us to Kid's World? It has two worlds there for us and you. There are rides and stuff. We want to ride the rides with you, play games with you, and have some junk food. Can we go, please?" Samae asked and Sam considered it.

"Sure, I'd like to visit the Kid's Science World with you guys, if you'll do it?" Sam asked, he had always liked science and stuff; he wanted to share this with his girls. And his remaining lovers and mates. Even Connor.

Connor leaned in and kissed up to his ear, making Sam shiver with pleasure; then nipped on his ear as he said, "I want to room with you." Then he ran a tongue along the outside of it making Sam melt, "I want you to make me yours tonight. Claim me?"

"But…damn…Connor…you sure? This isn't too _fast_ for you?" Sam had to ask. He knew it was his first time.

"I'm a fast kind of guy, I go after what I want when I want it, always have." Connor kissed him softly, letting it linger until Sam lost his breath for a minute. "And what I want is you, _Sam_. You taking me, all night long. Maybe I could make love to you, too? If you're interested." Now it was Connor's turn to blush, "You don't have to let me. I just want you to take me really, if you would. I know I'm not unattractive to you; you said so yourself."

"Okay, me and you. Tonight. A date and then back to the room." Sam agreed and smiled, eyes on Connor's and feeling better already. Still missing his mates but a bit better.

Dante made up his mind then and there to organize a romantic date with Sam when they got home, it made him so happy! Dorian decided to try it, too. Maybe get him a gift. Sam seemed to like the romantic stuff and it was cheering him up!

"We'll go to Kid's World, maybe stay a couple days. The weekend is here. It would be nice to relax. They have a resort hotel in there; we could check in and stay. That way we got to see everything they have before we leave." Sam suggested and the girls all squealed happily, hugging him tightly.

"Sounds good to me!" The others agreed and then looked around.

"Think the others are gone now. Let's go." Dorian agreed and they all got up.

Connor stood watching Sam uncertainly and Sam reached back, taking his hand. Smiling softly, they walked to the cars and held hands. The others smiled at them. Connor was good for Sam right now, and Sam was good for Connor. They would squeeze in some time with the god later. They wanted to spend time with him, too.

They loaded up the Impala and Cuda, and headed to a rest area, where they waited for Bobby and those left on Olympus to join them. God popped them back and Bobby grabbed his truck and car, and Ellen and Jo got theirs. Henriksen's SUV was brought, too. Now they piled into the vehicles and headed to the place.

Soon they had rooms purchased, a whole floor of them. Then divided up the keys. Sam and Connor got their own room. Bobby and Ellen got their own. Artemis, Apollo, and Bacchus took a double one for themselves. The three witches decided to room with Kali. Wolves took one room since they were used to sleeping in one area all the time. Vamps were so many that they had split three rooms. Dorian and Dante agreed to share the girls.

It was evening when they got there so they set up an eating schedule. The ones needing food went to a restaurant in the hotel to eat. The blood drinkers went to Sam's room to feed together. Bobby and Ellen joined them just in case they were needed. Which they were for Sam's feeding. Connor fed a little and was full. Dorian fed off some vamps since the babies had to have it twice day now, and it had to be vampiric blood, no other would do.

Once they all were settled in and full, they headed down to join the others for dinner and talking, everyone not wanting to separate right now. They needed the comfort of each other's company now and were fine with watching the events around the hotel for the night. They would explore the rest later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam eyed the trolley and made sure the food was all there. He lit the candle and placed the gift on the table by Connor's plate. He arranged the flowers nervously for the tenth time and eyed the door to the bathroom, where Connor was soaking happily in the sauna in there.

He opened the wooden box he had carved himself and polished the necklace one more time. It was round piece of Silver with their god's symbol carved into it and it had come out pretty well, if Sam had to say for himself. He had carved 'Love you, Connor. From Sam and Dean W.' into the back in small letters, using magic to make them fit nicely and look good.

He adjusted his Armani suit and tie for the fifth time and checked his hair, fussing with it until it looked better then sat at the table and waited for Connor to come out. He was so nervous. He worried Connor would laugh at all his effort and he prayed he hadn't gone overboard.

Suddenly Dean was there in front of him and he stood, hugging the man tight, feeling him solid in his arms. Dean touched his suit and hair, admiring the view. "Why so dressed up, baby?" He teased.

"I have a date with Connor, he's in the sauna." Sam blushed, "Do I…look okay? Will he like it?"

"Oh, Sammy, you look stunning. If I didn't want to not mess up your suit, I'd make love to you myself right now." Dean reassured him and was rewarded by Sam poofing their clothes away and being tossed onto the bed.

"How long you got?" Sam asked stroking Dean hard and smiling, planning for a quickie but a goody.

"Fifteen minutes at most. Solid projections don't last very long." Dean said and moaned as Sam sheathed himself onto him and put up a sound barrier instantly. His hands gripped Sam and flipped him to the bottom. Once there, he took him hard and fast and Sam turned whore quickly. Dean tugged him hard and they fucked for five minutes, then he rocked to the left and twisted a hip, sending Sam cumming hard for him and pulling him along with him for the ride. Screamed "Sammy, love you!" and "Fuck, Dean, I love you, too!" rang out and they fell to the bed panting. Then Sam redressed them and stood kissing his lover until he had to go and he sighed. "I'm going to miss you."

"Gonna miss you, too." Dean replied. "Tomorrow you take me, okay? Same time?"

Sam nodded happily and watched his lover fade and vanish, his form shimmering away, leaving Sam's arms empty of the man once more. Leaving a hole in his chest…again. He sat down sadly and played with the table cloth.

'Give Connor my love, will you, Sammy? Let him make you happy while I can't tonight, please, baby?' Dean sent and heard Sam sigh, sensed him nodding.

'Still need you more than I will ever need anyone or anything, Dean. Love you with all my heart.' Sam sent and smiled softly, thinking of what they had just done, holding him, kissing him just minutes before.

'Me, too, Sammy. You are the One for me. The others will always be a far second. I love you, baby, can't wait to hold you again.' Dean said sadly as he watched the Hell fire burning nearby and felt the emptiness again, feeling the broken-in-half feeling and the ache in his chest. Missing Sammy. Missing his family. 'Goodnight, Sammy. _Love _you!'

'_Love_ you, too!' Sam sent back and the link closed again. Dean watched the fires bank around them and felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Thoth, checking on him.

"I see you got the solid projection right." Thoth said sitting beside him and taking his hand.

"Yeah, we had a few minutes but I had to go." Dean said, and sighed, "I'm incomplete now."

"Yes, you are." Thoth agreed and smiled kindly anyway. "Look, I know me and Maat don't join you much in your bed but we would very much like it if you would join us tonight." He touched Dean's thigh and ran a hand up it, kissing along his neck until he hit his ear, "Let us ease your pain, my Lord, my god, let us worship you; serve you tonight?"

Dean turned to the god and smiled gently, "I'd like that, Thoth, Thom. I need that. You are a good servant." Dean leaned in for a kiss and Thoth returned it hungrily. It had been weeks since they had been with the gods and they had _missed_ it. "I'm also an _excellent_ lover, my lord."

To which Dean replied, "I _know_." And let them have their wicked ways with him, amidst the fires of Hell and the acrid scent of Sulfur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was back to adjusting his suit again and fixing his hair some more. He sucked a lip nervously and finally heard the water draining out of the sauna. He saw some wrinkles in the table cloth and smoothed them out, pouring the wine now. He removed the lids off the food trays and pulled it closer to the table now.

Connor came out in a towel and saw the table and Sam. He smiled widely now. "Wow, Sam, you look…gorgeous!" He smiled at the table and candles, "Those for me?"

"Yep, as soon as you are ready to join me. Maybe get into something that is not a towel. Although, " Sam approached him and ran a finger up his body to his face before kissing him softly, "You look good in a towel, too."

"I have nothing to wear." Connor said shyly. Then said "Wow!" as an Armani suit appeared on him and Sam chuckled.

"You look good in Armani." Sam said smiling, pulling Connor to the table. Then Sam made their plates and cleared his throat nervously. Connor looked up at him curiously. "I got you a gift." Connor looked down and saw the box. "I made it myself."

Connor opened it and teared up. He read the inscription. "Sam…" He slipped it on and tightened the leather until it fit right, then tied it off. "I love it! Never taking it off." Sam blushed softly at this praise.

"Is the food okay?" Sam asked. "I was guessing at what you liked. I just went by what…what Dean liked. Figured you weren't the salad type, like me." He felt a pain of missing Dean now but also the thrill of knowing Connor liked his food choices when he smiled after taking a bite.

"I like the salad…type, too." Connor said moving his chair closer to Sam's and kissing him on the cheek. A hand went to his thigh and rubbed up. Sam eyed their empty plates and smiled, "What's for dessert?"

Sam was going to say cheesecake but the way Connor kissed his neck made him rethink that. "Me!" Sam moaned softly and Connor chuckled, he was not new to how to turn someone on, just with a man. He just went with what he knew. "Fuck, Connor, how do you…so good at this!...driving me crazy here." Sam moaned again and popped their clothes away with a thought. "Want you inside me." They were almost to their bed and Connor was already turning him on past all thought!

He fell back on the bed and gasped as he felt a tongue touch his hole and moaned. Connor spread his cheeks and let a finger and tongue explore it, caressing the outside, and around the rim, then into it swirling and fucking into it. Sam came from it crying out and opened for him immediately as he did so. Connor lubed up and thrust in, going deep on the first go, making Sam moan loudly, wanting more. "Please, Connor, move!" Connor went slow and nearly cried out at how good it felt to be with him, with a man he had never known he wanted to be with until a few days ago. Never considered men this way before but damn it felt _amazing_! Soon he was going faster and Sam's legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him even deeper.

Connor fought not to come right then and once he had got that control, he made love to him and claimed him over and over, not cumming until Sam did and Sam's power filled him, taking him over and removing the control that Connor had managed to pull off so far.

"Connor…fuck…can't wait…cumming…baby…gonna go soon…cum with me…please!" Sam knew he wouldn't last much longer, "Please!" Connor felt him tighten painfully around him and saw fireworks, his body exploding now, cumming hard and gripping Sam's hips hard, pinning him against him. They both came screaming now and then again as they fucked through the orgasms that followed that one. Sam's power filling them over and over again. "Fuck…Sam…that power!...fucking…wow!...can't stop fucking you…can't stop…Fuck….ohohohoh…Love you so fucking much!" Connor came and came now, and Sam followed. They fell to bed, still joined and panted. Connor slipped out now, and cuddled up to Sam, they kissed deeply now and Connor saw Sam grow hard as their bodies met and rubbed, dicks brushing and sliding against each other again.

"Sam, please, make love to me…claim me…please?" Connor moaned and sighed happily as Sam moved lower and began to work him with his mouth and fingers. "Sam…wow…don't stop!" Connor fought not to cum and lost, arching up and shouting with his head back. Then he felt Sam enter him, going in a little at a time and felt the discomfort then the burn, Sam would stop at any sign of discomfort and then continue when Connor told him to move. Soon he was all in and made really small moves until he found the spot inside him, then Connor arched and cried out in pleasure and Sam knew he had found it. He moved now and hit that spot every time. Connor got wilder and wilder as he thrust into him, he leaned down and kissed him as he stroked his dick in time with his thrusts. "Mark me, Connor. I'll mark you." Sam said offering his neck. Connor didn't argue, fangs slipped down and sank in, drinking Sam and moaning at his chocolate tasting blood; he tasted so good! Sam bit him as well, drinking also, both lost to the blood and sex between them.

They stopped drinking and each felt a piece of their souls slip into each other and join with their souls. They watched as the marks began to glow now. "I'm yours, Connor. If you'll have me. Be mine forever! Be ours!" Sam asked while they glowed, wanting to seal this with him, love bonding him to them now.

"Yes, yours, I'll always have you, always! Your, his, forever!" Connor cried out and felt the power pull through them, sealing their souls, his and Dean's to Connor's, Connor's to theirs for all Eternity. He felt so warm and loved inside, and they came together, crying out softly, words of love and forever on their lips.

Connor smiled softly as he cuddled into Sam's side and kissed him softly. "I love you, Samuel Winchester."

"Love you, too, Connor." Sam said totally happy with having this with Connor now, knowing Dean would, too. An hour later, he slipped from Connor's arms and cleaned up, setting the rest out for room service to take later. And going to the window. He looked out the window and sighed softly, all the lights were pretty but…Olympus was better. Holding Dean on a cloud watching them glow, just for them. A tear slipped out and he closed his eyes and thought of Dean for the millionth time that day.

Missing him so much it ached, so much it hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam closed his eyes and saw Hell. Literally saw Hell.

He looked around and saw the others sleeping with Hef and Victor keeping watch. Both men smiled in his direction. Damn, he must have projected. He was thinking about Dean too hard again.

The gods and angels got used to it. Sam appearing at odd times, transparent sometimes, sometimes not. Sometimes whole and there, and then gone again. Always near or in front of Dean, always reaching out to him, love in his eyes.

Dean always reached back to him, only to have his god-mate silently vanish as soon as he touched him. Only making him miss him more. Leaving a bitter taste in his mouth and heart.

Each and every time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam got all three girls first. Mati rode on his shoulders while Dorian and Dante accompanied him. Both his wife and his husband kissed him happily when they met him at the door of their room, the girls ran to him and hugged him tight. Sam smiled happily at his family, missing the rest of it terribly. Only half was here, the rest was in Hell. He wanted them here.

They went for breakfast, all of them together. The others thought Sam look drawn but otherwise in good spirits. He sometimes looked away, getting a far off expression on his face and they knew what he was seeing. Wanting Dean. Wanting his family with him again, but mostly, wanting Dean back. Victor, too. He didn't eat much breakfast, mostly picked at it and said he wasn't hungry. They wanted him to smile but it seemed to be a temporary thing. He'd smiled then hit his sadness behind it. They saw it though. Sam was trying not to close himself off but it was still happening on a smaller scale now.

They had to fix this. They had to fix Sam. And just be there for him. Sam was trying really hard to be there for them, too. They would just keep encouraging that, get him to open up for them again. No more closing off, not even a little bit more. Sammy did not get to go clam on them, no way!

So they made a plan. And started it with the girls, the closest to his heart. Then Dorian and Dante, and Connor of course.

First they got the girls and themselves their ride bracelets and then had some junk food for lunch. They let Sam have the girls for several hours. That should cheer him up!

They found the rides for the girls in a mini world, and rode some of the more innocuous ones. 'It's a topsy turvy Land' and 'the Arctic Experience'. They rode in a car and it carried them through it. That song drove the adults crazy but the girls seemed to like it. Sam closed his eyes and though of Dean now.

And saw Hell, and Dean reaching for him. As soon as he got close enough to touch, Sam lost the vision. Disappointment hit him and he sighed, then pasted a smile on again, and hugged his children.

The Arctic thing was okay. It covered the early explorers of the Arctic. Very educational, at least there wasn't an annoying song that went with it, Sam reflected. After that there was some kiddie rides and a petting zoo or two.

Then some hotdogs and cotton candy. And Sam picked at his salad, not really hungry. Discreetly dumping it in the trash and hoping the others didn't notice.

They had and worried. He was doing better but not as well as they had hoped.

Soon they split the girls. Bacchus and some others took Samae. Bobby and Ellen took Mati. The wolves and vamps took Denae. Sam said he was going back for a nap. He was feeling tired.

They knew it wasn't a tired thing, it was depression thing.

Sam was going Clam. At least partially.

Dante and Dorian followed him, making up their minds to fix this is they could.

In the meantime, he closed his eyes and saw Hell. Reached for Dean and …faded…again. He cried again. Missing his mate so much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They crept in and lay beside the crying man, holding him now. "It's okay, Sam. We miss him, too."

"Not just him. Both of them. But is mostly him though. Miss Victor, too. Keep dreaming of him, almost touching him and then…I'm back here." Sam stopped crying now. Sighed and cuddled into them now. "Wish I could join him, touch him at least."

"You probably could. Use pinpoint him with the marks so why not use the projection with the marks combined. Bet you could do it. You two are so connected and your Dad and the girls can teleport, maybe you can, too?" Dante pointed out and Sam looked at him hopefully now.

"Think I can?" Sam asked and Dante nodded. If anyone could do it, Sam could. Those gods usually got what they set their minds to eventually.

"Probably, you are a spoiled one, Sam. Usually get what you want in the end." Dante said and leaned down, brushing down to Sam's ass now, touching his hole softly, circling it and stroking it. "Speaking of ends, I want to be inside yours soon. Been missing this."

"Yes!" Sam moaned softly, rolling over on his other side and offering himself, Dante teased his hole open now, and thrust in, Sam moaned softly reaching for Dorian, who moved into him and put a leg over his and he thrust into her now. Dante and Sam worked out a rhythm and soon were going hard, fucking into each other, Dorian being filled with Sam with every thrust. She clawed at his back and shoulders, teeth coming down now, as pleasure spiraled through her. "Sam…so good…husband!" Her eyes rolled back into her head and she arched as he sucked on her nipples and up to her neck as he made love to her. Dante grabbed at his hips and sucked and bit on his shoulder and neck, sucking on the skin after biting it hard and making him bleed there.

"Damn…cumming soon!" Dante moaned, after an hour he was ready to fill his husband and claim that fine ass of his…again if he was up to it. Damn he loved Sam's ass!

"Sam, me, too…so close, fuck…cumming soon…cum with me!" Dorian shouted and felt her orgasm coming but also ready to go again, too. Her body clenched him tight and causing Sam to cum hard into her, Clenching hard onto Dante in the meantime, making him cum hard as well into Sam.

Both men stayed inside their partners, using the others body to get hard again and fucking again now, going hard and deep. Fucking for hours, until they came screaming over and over, and Sam passed out from his orgasms they had given him and they slept with him now,

Sam dreamt of Hell again and touching Dean…and this time it felt different.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had closed his eyes and saw Hell again. This time he also felt…_Dean._

He was looking around but not moving his head, someone else was. Must be Dean.

'Hey, Sammy. Visiting again?' Dean sent in an amused tone. Sam was filling his head and he liked the feeling.

'I was thinking of you and just rested my eyes for a moment.' Sam shrugged and smiled, 'I'm always thinking of you, baby.'

'I can tell, you keep popping in and vanishing! I'm always thinking of you, too. Not to worry.' Dean chuckled, 'You're filling my head with you now. We're two in one mind when you do this.' Sam could feel Dean chuckle again. 'I like it, stay a bit. I could get used to this.'

'As long as you'll have me, Dean. I'll stay as long as you'll have me.' Sam said softly and felt Dean send his love back.

'That would be forever, Sammy, I want you with me for all Eternity.' Dean reassured him and felt Sam touch his face softly with power.

'Wonder if I could…' Sam had a thought and no sooner thought than he was there, standing in front of Dean, whole and complete, happy as a clam. He immediately hugged him and pulled him into a kiss, one of the deep and desire filled _'Damn, take me now!_' kisses they sometimes shared. Everyone watched as Dean melted into it and moaned soon, touching his very naked and very hard lover again. Both men starved for the other.

The others shrugged and set up camp, as a mattress appeared and they fell onto it, Sam thrusting into Dean as soon as they hit the mattress. "Baby…fuck…yeah!" Dean moaned loudly and clawed at his back and cried out "Fuck me!"

"Dean…so good…baby….missed this…._needed_ this…fuck, you feel so _great_!..." Sam moaned and kissed him hard as they pounded into and against each other, and came screaming. Then doing it all again and again, several times until they fell spent to the bed and then cuddled happily into each other.

"Not complaining, but how are you here? This is really you this time, not a projection. How did you…" Dean had to know. Teleporting was one thing, but crossing worlds, navigating several Hells and finding him was an entirely different thing. Wow, Sammy had another power, awesome!

"I just missing you and concentrated on finding you. Then, when I did, I just decided to be here. Voila! Here I am!" Sam said happily. And was surprised when two bodies joined them and hugged him painfully hard, kissing him deeply in relief. He let them and smiled. Hef and Victor looked so happy to see him they looked like they could cry.

"Sam, Sammy, you're…you're really here! How?" Victor said but still managed to keep kissing down his body and taking him in his mouth sucking him hard now, wanting his husband so _bad_ right now.

"New power, I guess. I can travel across worlds apparently, through time, too, maybe." Sam explained and felt thought leave him for a minute as Victor made him thrust up and moan, "Fuck, baby….don't stop that…such a fucking hot mouth you have….sucking me so good!"

Victor just smiled and kept doing it, sliding Hef a look. Hef caught the hint and knelt in front of Sam's face now, so hard and gigantic for him now. "Suck me, too, Sam. Please? Please try?" Hef asked and Sam nodded, loving the god so much. He had such a good heart, such a gentle spirit. Sam had to work to manage it, had to shift his mouth bigger but eventually was sucking the god and making him take a large hand to push himself deeper into his throat now, out of control with pleasure. He had never had this done to him thinking he was too big for it, but wow it felt amazing to be sucked this way! "Never had….never been sucked before…fuck!...never stop….Sam….I'm cumming….wanna fuck that mouth….suck me so good…" Hef moaned as Sam now sucked him harder and managed to take him all into his throat now, Hef lost it and screamed in pleasure as they came, all four of them. Dean fucking into Victor the whole time he was sucking Sam and then came screaming over and over as their powers joined and flew out, seeking a target and finding…_them_. All four gods' powers became a storm and swirled around them, pinning them wherever they were. The powers of lightning and then all the elements that the Sex gods carried pulled with them. They shredded the Partners and left bloody swaths of flesh and bone scattered as they destroyed them while their masters now fucked.

The powers kept going.

Finding every Partner in this Hell. Wherever they were.

Victor fucking Sam now and they came screaming, the power got stronger with it.

Hef fucked Sam, too, and Sam begged for more, and they both gave him more and more. The power got even stronger.

Sam fucked each god, Victor and all the others now, even Thoth, Maat, and Wayne. Making them spiral in pleasure and lust, and love, while Dean took someone while Sam took them at the same time. The power just kept working harder and killing their enemies while their pleasure took them over.

Then they all fucked Sam again and he melted. Writhed and turned whore for them, need filling them all, Love filling the area, even Angel could feel it and he had to admit that it was one potent power. He also watched their powers flowing out into the Hellscape and heard the screams of rage and pain they provoked, using his Pinfore vision to see where they went. Then laughed.

They were killing their prey while they fucked each other this way, _cool!_

Thoth and the others powers joined the power of the ones already there and now they did more damage as the Partner pulled out all stops and _still_ found themselves losing against the storm that buffeted them.

The storm became a cyclone when Sam and Dean made love and ended up fucking instead. Going hard and deep and Instant lust going into Sam, hitting Dean with the love power as well, their fangs came down and they sank them into each other and drank…drank deep. Bodies writhing in the air and spinning now, the two gods levitated in mid-air, taking turns fucking and drinking each other's blood at the same time.

Angel watched the Cyclone shred the Partners to nothingness as the gods came one last time and the powers spooled back into them, passing through Angel on the way, then the others , their own powers returning as they touched their owners but still leaving them all laying on the ground cumming repeatedly as every moment of their sex and every orgasm they had gotten from it, hit them and made them feel like they were being fucked again and cumming from it all…again. Even Angel felt thoroughly fucked when the power left him and still felt shocky and spent from the orgasms he had just had, moaning softly and passing out from them all, with a surprised smile on his lips.

Even Thoth and the others passed out from the pleasure and orgasms, smiling and spent in a pile of bodies, and the Sex gods came together and fucked again through the echoes of the former sex and orgasms, having several more before collapsing, spent and grinning proudly, struggling to breathe again and lay there sated and spend in each other's arms, kissing softly and touching each other lovingly.

They looked at their unconscious lovers and spotted Angel on the ground nearby. They lifted him with power and put him on the edge of the mattress to make him more comfortable. They could see the deaths of the Partners in their minds that their powers had done while they had been having sex together and laughed. "Well, one less battle this time." Dean said happily, not wanting to let Sam go yet. Whole and warm in his arms again. His need to be with Dean creating this power in him, such a strong need it gave him a way to be with him. Sam must really need and love him to create a new power for himself out of it! "You just had to find me, eh?"

"Yes, needed to see you, touch you for real! So worried about you." Sam said nodding hard, "Dean, I'm doing what you asked, not closing off, but I still am missing a large part of me when you're not there. I had to find you, to be with you. I felt to empty without you!" He kissed Dean hard and smiled. "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Sammy. I feel like I'm missing a part of me without you, too. Not complete without you." Dean admitted and sighed happily and smiled, loving the feel of having Sam with him again but sad knowing he had to leave soon. He felt soft breath on his neck and saw Sam had fallen asleep. Smiling he used the marks to send a message to the others about where Sam was, what had happened, and that he would be back in the morning. He was spending the night here with Dean. The others responded gratefully, they had worried and had been looking for him for hours. They were relieved and said to take their time, they were just going to bed anyway. They all sent their love him and the others and missed them terribly.

The marks were shut off soon after and Dean looked over to find dark brown eyes watching him speculatively. "Is that what sex is like with you guys?" Angel asked in wonder. That had been _amazing!_

"Yes, that is exactly how sex with us is." Dean admitted. Cosmic pleasure was their gift apparently, so much better than normal sex. "Did you like it?" He knew the power had hit Angel on its way back to them. He could feel it in the power inside him now.

"Yes! Wow! Felt like you were literally…" Angel got confused here. He was straight, right? So why had he enjoyed that so much? Why did he want that again? Maybe for real.

"Fucking you? Cause that's what the power does. It takes what you were doing to create it, carries the memory of it and the orgasms you had and pulls them back through you, making you experience them for a second time. It is quite _intense,_ isn't it?" Dean said and now Sam sat up listening.

They looked at each other for a while then Angel bit a lip, thinking. Then he sighed. Then he got up and went to sit by them. They watched him curiously. He reached down and touched them. All over, then touched their lips and faces. Thinking. Then leaned down and kissed them, soft explorative kisses. Then got up and went to stand watch, watching the fires bank around him. They could tell he was still thinking.

They just watched, and gave him space. It was a big adjustment for their friend.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Angel sat watching the fires. And felt the fire begin in him. Fire…for them. Desire building and lust forming. Needing to be with them that way. A new feeling he fought and thought through. He wanted them. He was so hard for them! He stroked himself to ease the pressure and sighed. It wasn't working. He thought about it. Everything he'd felt and seen in that power as it hit him, he had enjoyed. Very _very _much. He was usually very honest with himself, even if it hurt. So he did this now.

He wanted them. He wanted them to do to him what they had done to the others. The power had let him know, feel, and experience every bit of it for himself. It had been amazing to say the least.

So he wanted them so _bad _now.

But what about what to do with them? Just the sex, or more?

He had heard they tasted of chocolate, one white chocolate, one dark. They were loving beings, giving pleasure and love in equal portions to their lovers. Their lovers gained in power, too.

They were good men and allies. Still his friends, he knew that. But what about the rest? Lovers? Just sex? Or was there love to found there?

He had never known love like that. Well, with Cordelia, yeah, almost had it. With Buffy but it was short lived. He now knew she was not meant for love, not with him. Maybe she and Spike could find each other later. His time was over with her, he'd known this for a while now. Darla had been more of a sexual thing with a lot of hate mixed in.

But these gods, they inspired it. As strong as it had been with Buffy. They would love him. Could he love them? The way they would love him? They would want _forever_, not a temporary or uncertain encounter. He didn't want to let them down. Didn't want to back out at the last minute.

Was it so _bad_ to be loved by them?

Not really. He'd still be friends with them, just lovers as well.

He could do worse, so _much _worse. Now the question was, could he love them forever?

He thought about this. He wasn't a one night stand kind of guy, not usually. He wanted a permanent love now. Had for a while now. That is what they offered him. He wasn't against the sex part nor the kissing part, nor the being close to them. But love, maybe _more?_

Yeah, he wouldn't mind it if they offered it. He had never been with a guy.

What if he was _bad_…at it? Would they change their minds?

Could he handle it if they did? This was a one-time thing, once given and _never_ able to take it back. He wanted this to be special, sounded corny but true. Once he did this, he may be theirs. Everyone that ever was with them had been and he knew it would probably do the same to him.

Would they break his heart? Would he back out and break theirs? Was it worth the _risk?_

He stared into the flames and let these thoughts ruminate in his mind.

Then made up his mind.

He had to _try_. He _always_ had to try. Angel was no coward and only cowards didn't try.

And Angel was no coward. He would not run from what he _wanted._

And he wanted _them_.

Would they still want him…_after_? Would he _be_ any good?

Only one way to find out.

Angel approached them again and stripped down, sitting between them. His hands ran up their legs, to their thighs and touched their dicks softly. "I don't want to disappoint you." Angel said softly, "I've never done this before, with a guy. I might mess up, not be very good."

"Never. You'll be fine. We'll love you if you let us." Sam said sitting up and smiling, eyes softly gazing into his. "No shame in being a virgin, Angel. We'll make it good for you."

"Can't disappoint us. Let us love you, Angel. _Love us_, it's all we ask." Dean said softly, "You are a _wonderful_ man, Angel. You could _never _mess this up. The only way you could do that is to _not _try. Is it worth losing this chance with us?"

"No." Angel answered and smiled nervously. Then asked. "Can I choose how we do this?"

He had ideas he wanted to try.

"Of course, anything you want." Sam reassured him.

"Thank you." Angel said gratefully and considered it now. He moved up to Sam's dick and stroked him now. It felt good. Now he leaned down and slowly worked his mouth onto him, which wasn't easy, Sam was _not_ small! Soon he was sucking on the head and moving down, working him up and down to get used to it, sucking him harder now. Marveling at how much this excited him. "Balls, use one hand to work them, run teeth on bottom of dick…fuck…still so good!" Sam moaned and Angel did as suggest, playing and rolling his balls, stopping to suck them too before running his teeth lightly along the bottom there, then taking him in his mouth again, squeezing and sucking him as he felt a hand grip his head and hold him, pushing him softly deeper onto Sam now.

"Damn, Angel! So good now….amazing….gonna cum soon…gonna fill that mouth with me….fuck…never gonna make you stop…uh….I'm cumming…Angel!" Sam cried out and came hard, Angel drank it and smiled, sucking in his cheeks to get it all now. Sam tasted like white chocolate; that much was _damn _true.

"Make love to me while I suck him." Angel told Sam who moved behind him now, touching his ass and magically prepping and lubing it instantly. Angel nearly came from the feeling but tried not to. He took Dean into his mouth. He found himself having to adjust to Dean now, too. Trying to fit him in his mouth like he had with Sam. Soon he was working him like he had been told to and Dean writhed beneath him. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head and he arched as he came, forcing Angel to keep him deep in his throat. Dark chocolate taste filled him mouth now and he had to agree he had _definitely_ enjoyed this.

Angel thought he wanted to see them do this more often and resolved to do it to them every chance he got now.

Sam thrust in now, and Angel moaned softly as Sam worked him through to the good parts, finding the parts that made him arch so sexily beneath the god now. "Sam…fuck me…so good!...don't stop…never felt so good…_damn!"_ Angel moaned loudly and "More…_please_…harder…_faster_…fuck _so good_!…make me _yours!"_

Sam did as asked, taking the man harder and deeper. Angel's eyes went back in his head and he came screaming Sam's name, over and over, along with "More!" Sam obliged and took him again, making him writhe and moan loudly, crying out his pleasure and cumming hard as Sam's filed him again, cumming twice as the power of love filled him and Sam sank his teeth in, drinking his lover deep. Angel bit into him as well, both letting a piece of their souls flow out and into each other. Felt it fill them as it joined with their own souls and they moaned as they drank each other the whole time they came now.

Then when they stopped, the marks glowed and became permanent, love bonding them to each other as Sam cried out, "I love you!" And Angel responded with "I love you, Sam!" Making their bond complete now. Like it had been with Connor, both love bonds marking each other for all Eternity now.

Dean went to prep him and found him open, already prepped and lubed. Marveled as he slid right in and Angel moaned softly, feeling the Mating Bond form with both gods now. A Pinfore Mating now, forever theirs now. Always their Mate now. Not Pinfores but gods. Him their Pinfore Mate for all time now.

Dean thrust in and Angel met every one with his own. Their bodies so deep into each other, physically and emotionally. "Wow, always open….why?" Dean had to ask.

"My Pinfore Mates….I am your Mate now…all yours…gods to my Pinfore….My Mates now…all I need or want now, just _you_ two!" Angel moaned and felt his orgasms cumming again, Dean's heart filled with the love in his words, and his body sought to please his Mate now. Claiming him for his, all theirs. Shared but theirs.

"Cumming for you….fill me…_claim me!"_ Angel demanded and Dean had to admit he was going to be a demanding presence in his bed, even when bottoming, their Pinfore Mate was no soft touch. He would be a _commanding _one! Dean liked this immensely. Maybe he could learn some bondage, top them? He'd be so _good_ at it! Dean came hard at these thoughts and they felt the instant lust fill them. Angel's head went back and he arched, muscles rolling together as his body clenched painfully onto his Mate now. Dean arched with him, muscles and sinew rolling into each other again.

They came screaming and power filled the air, Pouring through them until they fell spent to the bed, sighing _very_ happily now. Soon they sucked him hard. Sam being taken first, Angel making love to him and working his dick as they moved. Both men writhed and moved together again then came hard, Angel working himself hard with a grin inside him and taking him until the god passed out from it for a minute.

Then he rested and sucked Dean until fireworks filled Dean's body and head, and thrust into him as well, taking the pleasure he was already feeling and multiplying it instantly. Going slow he tried to make it feel good and then worked his god mate into spirally desire, taking him with him. They came crying out "I love you!" and each other's name over and over. "Angel, I love you. It's true now."

"Me, too, Angel. You are ours now and for all time."

They settled in and cuddled him between them, kissing him softly. "Our Mate, our Pinfore Mate. Ours. You are free to be with the others but you will always belong to us as our Mate."

"Then what about Connor? If I'm your mate and he's your mate, won't that also make you his fathers' too?" Angel asked, confused. Relationships got confusing when the gods got mixed in apparently.

"You will be our Mates, like Dorian and Dante and Victor, Stefano as well. Stefano is our Mate and only with us. Dorian is his niece but both are only Mates, nothing else to us. You are still father and son, but now our beloved Mates as well. Not son to us, just you. Still _very _loved, still _cherished_. Always _protected,_ always _ours_." Sam explained and Angel bit a lip thinking.

"Can I only be yours, not shared with the others? Just with your other husbands and wives? Not outside of our Mates, please? I don't want them…just you…and the others…Dorian will be fine, I am attracted to her, very much so! Dante and Victor would be okay, too. But that's it. Can I do that?" Angel pleaded. Not wanting the others now, just these few for himself. It felt right to him.

"Of course, just us, and them. No one else in the bed. Never kiss or touch them like you do us, is that your desire?" Dean asked, liking owning him this much, him wanting to be just theirs. Not shared. They had plenty that shared; Angel and Connor they wanted for themselves. They loved them so much now!

"Yes, only you_, just_ you guys!" Angel pleaded and smiled.

"Just us, our Mate, never shared like the others. We want you for ourselves. Only for us, too. " Sam said softly and Angel nodded happily as he drifted off. "_All yours!"_ He said happily as he slept now, holding them to him now. So good to be loved now. Not like before, nothing to take them away from them, to come between them. No curse to take them away, no Angelus to come out because he dared to be happy, _perfectly _happy!

He _got _his happily ever after, and they now held him in their arms. These men _were_ his happily ever after and he intended to keep it that way. "I'll miss you when you go back, Sam. Will you miss me?" Hazel eyes filled with want and need, the need to stay with his husbands but knowing he couldn't.

"Yes, Angel, baby, I'll miss you, too. Like I'll miss the others." Sam promised and Angel sighed contentedly in his sleep now. "Miss you already, Sammy."

"Sam, we have a problem." Dean realized something now and Sam looked concerned.

"What is it?" Sam asked, what problem?

"Angel is immortal, forever with us. But, Connor, he isn't." Dean pointed out. Sam sagged visibly as they realized they would lose Connor and so would his father if they didn't fix this and soon.

"We could do what we did for Bobby, but with more stuff in it." Sam suggested and Dean considered it.

"Part of our souls but add some of our powers, too?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, holding out a large box. The lid opened and they sat it down. Both gods pulled out two handfuls of their souls and put it in it, then reached deep and pulled some power out as well, their god powers. Pressed them in as well and formed on ball out of it all. Dean closed the box now and handed it to Sam.

"Give this to Connor, it will make him immortal, too. Give him powers. Not sure which ones but some of them will take, I'm sure of it." Dean said and stood as well now, knowing Sam had to go now. Not wanting him to _but_…still _missing_ him already. "So gonna miss you now, baby."

"I'll miss you, too." Sam said softly, holding his mate close and sighing. "I'll visit again now that I know how to do this. Never worry about that."

"I'll be here, and don't worry. I'm safe this time and so are they. I know we aren't whole this way but we will be, soon, I promise!" Dean said and shrugged, "Can't be helped, Sammy. Keep talking to me and visiting. And stop clamming up, it's not helping anyone. I know it's hard without me but they need you, too. Let them in."

"I'm trying. I really am. It's just sometimes, I miss you so much!" Sam said and Dean nodded, he felt the same way.

"Keep trying then. Just don't close off, okay?" Dean watched as Sam nodded and closed his eyes crying.

"I'll try." He promised and his last sight of Dean was of his eyes tearing up and a sad expression filling them. So sad to watch his lover leave him…_again._ "I love you, Dean, Victor, all of you! But mostly you, Dean, I'm sorry if I don't love them as much as you but I never have nor ever will be able to love anyone that much. My heart was yours first, my _First_ Love. I will love the others a close second though."

"Same goes for me." Dean said softly and Sam heard it as whisper through worlds, falling on his ear tenderly now.

Sam now found himself in their bed, Connor laying there again. He cuddled into him and the youth woke up, crying out happily. He hugged and kissed his hungrily now. He had missed the god so much! Sam kissed him back and held out the box. "This is for you, from both of us. Don't be afraid, it is freely given."

Connor opened the box and smiled, the light ball floated out and to him now. "It is a part of our souls and some of our powers. Take it inside yourself, it will make you Immortal, give you powers." Sam explained then sighed. "Go on, I have more to talk to you about. I can't do it until you do this, Connor." He had a question or two for his new lover, for their new Mate. If Connor would say yes!

Connor pressed it in and gasped as it filled him. He glowed now and Sam watched as it got dimmer eventually. Soon Connor looked normal again, more muscled, like them and feeling more powerful than before. He raised a hand and a thunderbolt appeared and clouds covered the ceiling now. Sam hugged him and the powers faded and Connor hugged him back. "So I have Norse powers now, like you and Dean, and the Thunder Brothers?"

"Apparently." Sam said and smiled. "I want to ask you something and I hope you say yes. You see your father is now our Pinfore Mate, husband of sorts. We would like it if you would consider it was well. But we were hoping you would agree to only be with us, and our Mates, not the others in the bed. Nothing against them but we love you too much to share you. Will you be just ours? We are in love with you, want you to be our husband."

"Yes, Husband. I like that. I will only be with you and Dean, and your close Mates, right? Dorian and the men, right? I don't have to share myself if I don't want to?" Connor asked, not wanting to share, flattered that Sam would want this with him. "Not son, right?"

"No, never son, our lover, Husband like the others." Sam agreed and was kissed in response, hugged tightly,

"Yes, Yes!" Connor fairly shouted and said, "What else…Sam!" He watched as a gold band appeared and floated in front of him. Sam took it and looked at Connor. Connor held out a hand and cried softly, so happy now. "With this ring, we wed you, Connor. Our husband for all Eternity now. Never take it off."

Connor did pause to read inside it and smiled, 'Eternally Yours, Sam and Dean.' Then put it on and swore to never take it off again. Never again. Then he laid his new husband down and made love to him, feeling the bond cement between them now. Between him and the others. Never one again, never alone. Husband, loved, owned now. By these gods so dear to him now.

He made love to Sam into the night, making Sam move beneath him, and rode him as well, both losing themselves in each other again and again. Never once did Sam beg him to stop fucking him, or making love to him, whichever they were doing at that time. Then having Sam do the same to him as well, neither man slept but, then again, neither wanted to. They just wanted to touch each other, kiss each other, and most of all, belong to each other fully now.

Cumming hard into and onto each other and smiling happily. Content to cuddle now and hold each other. "Husband." Sam said happily.

"Husband." Connor agreed and smiled, sleeping now, Head on Sam's chest and sighing.

Sam let him lay there and had an idea. Sending a ring to their other Mate, knowing he'd like one, too. But magically inscribing it first. Soon the ring was on its way to Angel.

He just hoped the man would wear it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The ring floated there suddenly as they headed toward the door that Wayne had created for them. Angel paused to eye it and looked at Dean. "Take it." Dean said fondly eying and smiled.

"Sam?" Angel said smiling softly. Sam wanted a ring for him. His Husband now.

"Sam." Dean said smiling fondly. His god-mate was the romantic type. 'Look inside, bet it's inscribed. Sam _loves_ to inscribe things. Always knows _just_ what to say.' Dean thought lovingly of Sam this way, "It's one of his best qualities."

"Yes, it is." Angel said and read it, tearing up. He slipped it on and smiled, admiring it. His wedding ring now, never taking it off. But first he read it and grinned, it said, 'Forever yours, Our Angel. Love, Sam and Dean' then put it on again. "He does know just what to say. Must have had to magically make it fit, too many words not to have to." Angel said and chuckled, "This means I'm yours now, both of yours? My Husbands!"

"Yes, now you're ours." Dean says.

"Yes, all yours." Angel says grinning.

All four felt very happy now.

'I love you, Angel.' Sam sent through the marks, 'My husband now. Only _ours!'_

'Just _yours_.' Angel sent back happily.

He was glad he hadn't been a coward and had done this. He never would have found this happiness now. Never have been _loved _this way.

He never would have found his heart's desire_, in these gods' arms and hearts!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam helped tuck the girls in now, kissing and hugging them. They didn't seem to want to let him go.

"We missed you today. Does Daddy Dean miss us?" Samae asked and Sam melted. He smiled gently and nodded.

"He misses you girls so much! He can't wait to see you again, he just has to deal with this first. Believe me, he'd rather be here with you." Sam said and knew Dean missed _all _of them, his _family_. But Sam knew he'd be back soon enough. Maybe they could throw them all a welcome home party on Olympus when they got back? "We go to my favorite part tomorrow, _all_ of us."

"We're going to Science Land tomorrow, right?" Samae asked and their parents nodded. They all reached up and hugged Sam again, kissing him and giggling when he rubbed a nose into theirs, the way they loved him to. "You feel better now, about Daddy Dean being gone, right, Daddy?" Worry shone in their eyes and Sam smiled softly.

"Yeah, I still miss him and feel like a piece of me is missing but I do feel less sad now. Thank you for asking, baby." Sam smiled happily down at them as they yawned sleepily now. They were so worn out and he looked forward to spending time with them tomorrow. Sam liked science and stuff so this was going to be fun to share with his girls, maybe get them to like it someday, too. They could learn things and see it could be fun, too. Not all dry and boring.

"We're coming with you, too." Dorian promised. Mati hugged her since she was closer and smiled. All the girls smiled now, yawning some more. "Good, we'd like that."

"Us, too." Dante agreed, kissing their cheeks goodnight, Dorian doing it, too. Sam now kissed his husband and wife and sighed happily as they held him close for a bit, loving having him close to them again. "We miss sleeping with you, Sammy."

"I miss that, too. Soon we'll be home and you can cuddle all you want, promise." Sam smiled and kissed them again, getting up and preparing to go. "Maybe we could squeeze in some alone time tomorrow again, like we did today. Just us three. The others can watch the girls for a bit if we did."

"They want to spend time with you, too. Don't forget that part." Dorian spoke up and Sam nodded happily.

"I know, I reserved the banquet room for all of us tomorrow night, a group date. I want a date with all of you while we're here, all at the same time so no one feels I love them any less. Got gifts for you and flowers, the whole shebang. A group orgy, too. We can take turns babysitting." Sam said and they kissed him for his thoughtfulness. "I miss sleeping with all of you guys, too. The bed feels too small this way."

"I know. We feel the same way. Bed is too _small_, not everyone that _should_ be in it is here. Miss them here." Dante said and Dorian nodded. They missed their huge bed at home, where everyone cuddled and had sex. It was only for a couple days and soon they would be home where they belonged, sleeping and cuddling in their gods' bed again. _Small beds sucked!_

Sam snuck out quietly and shut the door behind him, locking it and warding the room instantly, to protect them from any threat. That was his family in there and he damn well was going to make sure they were safe! Then he headed back to his own room and Connor, who waited for him there.

Soon they were all sound asleep and smiling, looking forward to tomorrow already.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam slipped quietly into the room and saw Connor on the bed, sleeping. He crept to bed and stripped down, then got under the covers. He pulled Connor into his arms and kissed his cheek softly. Connor's eyes opened up and looked into his now, a smile on his face.

"Faker." Sam chuckled and Connor grinned.

"Heard you in the hall, vampire hearing, remember?" Connor reminded him and Sam had to laugh.

"Cheater." Sam teased and got an idea. "You up for making love? If you're too tired, it's okay. I'd like to hold you, too."

"Can I make love to you instead? Please?" Connor asked and Sam nodded, moving down his body now. Connor was already hard but Sam just wanted to suck him for now. Make him moan for him the way Sam was going to moan for Connor here in a minute. "Sammy…" Connor sighed and moaned softly as he took the head in his mouth and lightly sucked it now, tonguing the slit there and working down his length slowly, savoring him and taking his time. "Fuck…so good…mmm…love what you're doing to me…don't stop!" Connor moaned a little louder then cried out when Sam summoned a dildo, with controls on the end to make it vibrate. He worked it easily into Connor now and continued to suck him slowly while moving the toy in his ass, vibrating on low for now.

Connor cried out at the twin pleasures Sam was giving him now. Between the erotic sucking and the feeling of being fucked with the toy, he was losing all thought and knew he wouldn't be able to control his body for much longer. This seemed to be a very happy thought right now. He looked forward to what Sam had in mind for him now. Damn this felt so damn _good!_ "Sammy!...Wow…whatever you are doing….don't _ever_ stop!" He cried out and arched as Sam cranked up the dildo to medium power now and fucked him faster now, while sucking him even harder and taking him deeper into his throat now. He let Connor writhe and cry out his name between incoherent moans now then turned it to high.

Connor exploded now, body arching and muscles moving together, his hands grabbing the sheets and pulling them hard. His head went back and went from side to side now. He bit a lip and cried out loudly and screamed his pleasure now. Sam was glad he had put up sound proof barriers on the room earlier today. Otherwise this would have woken up everyone in the hotel!

A strong hand pressed his head down, Connor's head at the bottom of his throat now, and Sam fucked him hard and deep with the toy now, and Connor screamed, "Sammy!" Cumming hard and deep into his throat, body arching off the bed and grabbing the headboard as he came now. Sam felt his breath catch and Connor lost all ability to do anything but cum for Sam now, over and over until Sam stopped fucking his ass with the toy, cumming four more times before Sam pulled it out and Connor fell to the bed panting.

"What was that you were using? It felt amazing, I have never felt so good before!" Connor said and Sam held up the dildo and smiled. "Fuck! You will do that again later, _right?_!" Connor _so_ wanted him to do that again later, not tonight but maybe at Olympus in a few days would be a _definite_ plan! "You make me cum so hard for you, Sam! _Wow!_"

"Speaking of cumming…" Sam leered and thrust his power into the man and Connor moaned and got hard again. "Make love to me, make me cum for _you_ now…You know you want to, Connor." Connor watched as Sam lay beneath him now, and lined up perfectly with him, lifting hips so he could thrust in. "Don't want prepped, already magically lubed, please just fill me with you now, _please?"_

Connor thrust in and Sam tightened onto him immediately, pulling him deeper and deeper into him, moaning softly for more. "Move…_please!_" Connor moved, starting out slow and kissing up his chest to his neck then to his lips, both let the kiss deepen and their tongues danced together now. Soon they were moving faster, Connor pumping in and out of him much faster, unable to stop it now. "Oh, so _fucking good!"_ Sam growled in pleasure, eyes vampiric and teeth down. "Drink me while I drink you, please, baby? We both need to feed and you know it!" Sam loved to do this during sex and bet Connor would to. Connor leaned down, baring his neck while his own teeth came down as well. Sam's fangs sank in and drank Connor now, Connor's sunk into his jugular and drank as well. They would stop then do it again, Sam's fang thrusting love power into him now and his god power flowed out through Connor and then wrapped through him, and kept flowing that way, making them writhe and fuck faster and harder. The bed banged into the wall and Sam arched for him, eyes going back in his head as they fed and fucked for two hours straight before the power let them cum and their screams of pleasure poured from bloody mouths, which kept feeding now, never wanting to stop drinking each other as their orgasms burned through them and they came again and again now.

Soon though they felt the pleasure let them go and they stopped feeding, and fell spent to the bed. Neither able to move or talk yet, just trying to breathe properly again. Sam got up and tugged Connor with him smiling. They were covered with cum and blood, and had to clean up. "We need a shower, baby. You got us all dirty again."

"Mmm, like you dirty though." Connor purred but let Sam start the shower and leer at him again.

"Like you dirty too." Sam said and pulled him in for a kiss with the tub ran and turned on the jets. It was one of those bigger sauna tubs that Sam liked so much. When the water was full enough, he got in and Connor joined him. He grabbed a cloth and body wash.

Now he slowly washed Connor, washing all the cum and blood off, and kissing him while he did it. A hand turned Connor over and Sam washed his back now down to his ass, where he carefully spread them and washed him gently, while tonguing and kissing that sexy hole again. Connor moaned now and begged him not to stop, cumming again from it twice before Sam _would _stop. Sam loved watching him cum, so expressive and wanton in his desire and pleasure when he did. "You're like living, moving art when you cum, baby! I l_ove _to watch you cum for me!"

"Wow, and I like cumming for you, so that makes us even, eh?" Connor said taking the cloth now. He washed Sam's front, getting him clean, too. Then he sucked his dick until he came in his mouth while Connor watched him cum for him, too. Sam was so _hot_ when he came; he loved watching him do that! Then Sam flipped over and Connor washed his back, and, when he got to his ass, he washed him and rinsed then worked his hole with his tongue and fingers the way Sam had worked him, making Sam fuck back onto his mouth and cum screaming twice as well with his head back and his body arching into that hot mouth doing that to him, undoing him so _skillfully,_ such a _talented_ mouth, like Dante and Dean. This boy really knew how to please him this way! "Damn, so _good_…eat that ass…_wow…CONNOR!"_ Sam said as he came.

Then they cuddled and let the jets massage them until they were ready to get out, kissing and smiling contentedly finally before drying off and heading to bed. "I love you, Connor." Sam said as the youth lay his head on Sam's chest and sighed happily, spent and content to stay here now. "Love you, too, Sammy." Connor said and felt tired now, very relaxed from their soak just now. "Hold me _tighter."_

Sam gladly held him tighter and smiled, kissing him softly before Connor resumed laying his head on Sam's chest again, hand on his abdomen to feel that warm body below him, so warm and perfectly _his!_ They stayed this way the rest of the night and Sam watched his lover sleep, knowing he got to do this from now on and liking that thought already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day with girls at Science land.

Science land was huge but mostly ones where the person rides through it in a car or a boat flows past stuff, all things the girls could do. Which they all were thrilled with, of course. Dorian, Dante, Connor, and Sam took the girls first.

They had a ride that was supposed to take you through the human body and the girls liked it.

"We're not human though, right?" Mati asked confused. Was there a difference between their god bodies and the human ones?

"Right, you are all god." Sam agreed, but added, "But the inside of your bodies is the same as the humans, except for the blood. Although the ritual Bobby and them did gave you the appearance of their blood if someone should look to close at it. Medically, you are human but you really aren't. You are cloaked that way."

"You all did that to protect us, right? In case someone gets suspicious and checks us out?" Samae said and Sam nodded.

"It allows you to blend in with the humans better. Doctors won't get suspicious of the DNA or blood work." Sam explained patiently and smiled as Denae noticed the liver looked like an eggplant, her least favorite veggie so far!

"So we appear human but aren't, genetically we are your children, right, Dad? You and Daddy Dean's?" Mati asked and Sam nodded, "That's right." He said and she smiled happily. "Good, we like having you as our Daddies!"

"We like having you, too." Sam said then heard a voice he knew in his head and smiled. 'Sammy, can I please see our girls? Our Mates, I feel them there. Can I use you as a conduit, baby?" Sam thought the girls would like that, the other Mates too. "Girls, all of you. Dean is going to take me over for a bit, he wants to use me as a conduit, is that okay?"

"Yes, it's great!" They all grinned happily and Sam felt Dean slip in, a soft kiss on his skin before taking him over now. Sam letting him.

"I miss you guys!" Dean said using Sam's voice, Sam's eyes shining greener as Dean spoke inside him now. "I just had to see you and spend a moment with you. Don't know how long I can project this way." He sounded sad at that prospect, wanting to see them, be with them so much now. "I love you, girls. Do you like the park so far? What have you done so far?"

The three girls crawled onto his lap now and Dean listened as they excitedly relayed every moment of their days here so far, up to and including the eggplant comment. He nodded and smiled, answering questions when they asked them. Soon the girls let the other Mates in, they all kissed him passionately and said they missed him, too. Loved him! Dean felt the connection failing now and sighed, "I have to go. My connection is fading here. I will visit as soon as I can, okay? Sam will let me do this again, okay? Don't cry! I will be home before you know it." Dean saw the girls crying, wanting him there now! "Still love you, baby girls!"

"We'll be waiting to see you again." Dorian promised, kissing him one more time, "Miss you so much, baby!" She meant it, too. She missed Dean just as much as Sam did, she also missed Victor, too. "Tell the others we miss them, too! Not the same without them or you guys here."

"I will, I will make contact again, don't worry. Love you all!" Dean said and drew back now, kissing Sam's spirit with his own deeply, sighing sadly. 'See you again, Sammy. Come to me like before when you get done with the theme park thing, okay? So I can spend time with you?'

'Yes, baby, tomorrow morning, I'll be there, wherever you are. I will find you.' Sam promised. Dean smiled softly as he returned to his body again. 'See you then, baby.' Dean responded and let the connection go entirely now. He sat up and shook off the languor in his limbs, stretching and standing now. He approached the others and smiled.

"They say they love and miss us all. Sam is coming to us tomorrow morning in their way home from the theme park. He said he would." Dean said happily, eager to see and hold Sam in his arms again. Looking forward to kissing him or even hear him talk to him in person, whole and here, with him.

"We love and miss them, too." Thoth said and everyone nodded, all missing their loved ones and their family as well. Olympus was their home and everyone there was now their loved ones and their family now. Olympus with them was where they belonged, not this Hell world that reeked of sulfur and blood.

They took them through some exhibits on mold, food creation, things like that. The flume ride through the human body was the funniest and most exhilarating part of the place so far, damn that had been fun! They all got soaked of course but no one minded

Then they let the others take turns playing games for the girls and taking them on or through rides. Sam slipped out and pulled Dante and Dorian back to their room. Giving them the time alone they had made him promise to the night before.

Sam pinned Dante to the wall, and poofed their clothes away, Dante used his upper body to lift his legs to around Sam's waist and Sam magically prepped and lubed him, then thrust deep into his body, fucking him slow and deep, hitting that spot inside him that drove that pheonix insane with pleasure. Dante hands went to Sam's shoulders and Sam's hand held him up with his hands on the man's hips, holding him up and guiding their bodies together now.

"Sammy… fuck!...so deep inside me!... ahahahah…baby… filling me so full!... needed this.. been so long since we done this…" He watched Sam's dick as he fucked him and felt it turn him on more, "Dick looks so good fucking my ass…so tight for you!" Dante's head went back and he lost all thought now as Sam pounded up into him now and they came screaming. Dante demanded more and Sam gave it to him, fucking up into him until they both gasped out their last orgasms and Sam had filled him with his cum so much he should explode from it now. Sam carried his spent lover to the bed and laid him down to rest then approached his wife.

Dorian playfully shoved him to bed and touched and kissed every inch of his sexy body then took him into her mouth and got him hard. She straddled him and lowered herself until he was deep inside her and then fucked him, riding his dick, and rocking her hips. Her nails and fingers groped at his chest as he moaned loudly and fucked back up to meet her downward movements. "Dori… baby…your body is amazing… bite me… drink me while we fuck…please!" Sam begged and leaned up to where she could reach his neck better, her nails dug into his shoulder painfully, drawing blood as pleasure and desire filled her, getting more intense with ever movement onto him now. Her teeth came down and bit him hard, blood spurted and she drank it moaning softly, his sweet chocolate taste filling her mouth and throat.

A half an hour later, Sam came with shout and Dorian's head went back as she came from feeling his warmth filling her again and again, then fell to the bed spent and happy. Then Sam sucked Dante hard and pulled him above him, "Fuck me, Dante, please me, burn me with that fire, baby!" Sam's power came out and went into Dante, seeking out his Pheonix powers. Once found it brought them out and put a barrier around them to keep it contained, and both powers surrounded them now, golden light and bright fire cocooning them as Dante thrust in and took him hard and as deep as he could. Sam writhed beneath him and scratched at his thighs and back as he kissed Sam while he fucked him now. Long marks marked his back now and Sam screamed in pleasure as he came for his husband, not once but three times, pulling his ass tight onto him everytime. Now Dante cried out as he came, filling Sam full of his cum now.

Then they fell spent on the bed and Sam chuckled as he covered them up. They fell asleep but swore to come back down to spend time with them later. Sam said he'd like that and quietly left. Then went to the others. Now the others took turns kissing Sam into corners and hidden alcoves, sometimes sucking one another or fucking each other into walls with a 'hide me barrier' over them as they hid in places. By the end of the day, everyone had a chance to spend time alone with Sam and were all happier now. They just wanted some time alone with him, he was their lover, too. They needed him, too!

And Sam knew it, smiling happily each time he came for them, or drank them as they came in his mouth, or they did it for him. Damn he loved these people, too. Just never as much as he loved Dean.

He could never love anyone as much as he loved Dean. Everyone knew this and accepted it. He was his true soul-mate and god-mate, the other half of their godly duo. Dean would always matter more, he was supposed to!

And they were okay with that, as long as they loved them in a really close second, too. Because to be honest, a really close second? It was a fucking amazing thing to be! As long as their gods loved them and needed them, they would take them any way they could get them. They loved them too much not to.

The day flew after that and soon they all were packed into the magically enhanced banquet room where a dozen of each person's favorite flower, a heart of their favorite candies, and a wrapped gift sat at each place setting. Candlelight filled the room and romantic music rose softly in the air, greeting them as they all took their seats. Sam had labeled who sat where on little place cards.

All were kissed and touched lovingly as they entered the room and Sam motioned for them to eat, magically their favorite foods appeared on their plates and they all smiled, Sam had thought of everything, down to the last detail, wonderful man that he was! Then he took turns having them open their gifts, some got jewelry, others books, some got trinkets, and everyone loved what they had gotten. They all surrounded him sighing and tearing up, taking turns kissing and thanking him, touching him every chance they got.

It was a really large group date, but no one was arguing. Not a one!

That night Sam tucked the girls in for the night and let Connor cuddle up to Dante, since he was going to Dean now and wouldn't be there to keep him company. He kissed his mates goodnight and vanished. They didn't worry now, they knew just where he was going and knew he was happy there.

So very happy to see and hold Dean again, along with his other husbands there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam closed his eyes and used all his senses to call on Dean, feeling them taking him to them now and it felt so easy to do now. Sam appeared now and saw them fighting a huge monster. The others were killing four or five others, all as large as them now. Dean shoved a fist covered in lightning into its chest and the thing exploded everywhere now. The others were thrusting god fire into theirs, and they exploded as well. Now the men picked up their weapons as they shrank down to their real sizes and cleaned them off, sheathing them.

"Exhilarating, wasn't it?" Dean chuckled magically taking the monster remains of them all, and burning up the remains with lightning and his pheonix fire. Sam sent some of his own past the gods and angels and they jumped in surprise at the force of it, knowing immediately it was his since Sam's Pheonix fire was a lot more powerful, and Sam's reduced them to vapor instantly. Surprise faces turned to see him, and ran to hug him, recognizing that fire instantly as well. Only Sam's fire burned that hot, almost as hot as Dante's. Dean's burned hot but nowhere near as hot as theirs!

"Are they all like that?" Sam asked as he motioned to where the Senior Partners had once stood. "Damn they are huge! None of the demons we ever fought was ever that huge."

"They are not true demons. These were born in Hell, spawned here. The ones you fought were humans turned demon, a weaker breed, smaller too. No power of their own." Thoth explained, he knew what Sam meant, they had not fought a real demon before this. This is what real demons looked like. Real demons had powers, really scary powers, but not nearly as scary as all of theirs combined. He had to admit that whoever had trained those angels had done a hell of a terrific job of it. Warriors of Heaven, hell, yeah, they were! Such strong fighters, so skilled! Then the others, honed to perfection, perfect killing machines.

The perfect team for this job really. God had known what he was doing when he had chosen all of them!

Sam kissed and hugged his way through them now, finding his Mates, Angel, Victor, and, best of all, Dean! All his mates were kissed hard and thoroughly, never doubting he loved them, as if they had ever thought that to begin with. Sam stood in front of Dean, touching his face reverently, love shining on his face. Dean kissed him softly now, pulling him tightly into him, deepening it until they both moaned softly from it, not wanting to break it off. Eventually Dean released him and said softly, "I missed you, Sammy!"

"I missed you, too!" Sam let Dean take his hand and lead them back to their campsite again. Demons fled from them now and they all smiled. Smart demons. Leave them alone, and they would live longer. "I came to you, like you asked. I love you."

"Oh, Sammy. I love you, too, you know that!" Dean laughed as Sam blushed and smiled. "My first and best love. That's was you were and will always be. All I ever wanted really, no girl ever touched how much I loved and needed you. Always were mine. My Sammy."

"Yours, all yours." Sam agreed and sat down on the pallet, pulling Dean with him. then he looked at the other Mates. "Come here, sit where I can touch you. I missed you, too. Love you all. All of you!" Soon he was surrounded by them all and had been thoroughly kissed by them several times while never letting go of Dean's waist one time. He didn't want to let go of him right now and they understood that.

Sam pulled Dean below him, and poofed his clothes away. Thrusting in he worked him slow and took his time, making love to him and showing Dean he loved him. Dean ended up kissing him as they made love and after an hour, they came shouting and fucked some more. Then they took turns making love to the others the same way and had them do the same to them. They all came together as one, making love and touching, kissing and bodies pressing together more, and cumming with shouts and loud cries, only to do it all again. The fires of Hell may have burned hot but their desires for each other burned even hotter.

Those fires didn't even come close to the fires that burned inside them for each other. Not even close!

Several hours later they were ready to move to the next Hell and Sam kissed them all goodbye.

"Be safe, I love you!" Sam said and kissed his mates goodbye last and looked at Dean last of all, going to him he touched his face softly, "I'll miss you most of all, baby."

"I'll miss you most of all, too." Dean said and with one last kiss, Sam vanished from sight. Sure enough he felt their shared empty places again and sighed, missing Sammy already. He'd be glad when this whole Hell thing was over and he could be with the rest of his loved ones again. It felt weird being apart from them this way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they headed home, Sam drove the Impala and Dante drove the Cuda, and Bobby took the truck and Henriksen drove his SUV. This way everyone had a way there without popping out. The girls rode in the backseat of the Impala in their car seats and Dorian rode with him. The car was full of music and sure the girls were having fun. But Sam stared straight ahead, eyes trained on the road. He didn't cuddle Dorian to him, although he would have if she asked. He smiled in the mirror at the girls at odd times and went back to staring at the road again.

They all could feel it.

Sam's Dean radar. Going out like sonar and searching for the missing piece of himself. And not finding him, Sam settled for staring at the road and wishing he could. He did not clam up, he did not close off, and he let them in as much as they wanted, but right now it would have been like holding a rag doll. Sure you could hug and touch it, but it would just lay still in your arms, missing the part that would make it alive.

Sam was missing his part, and if Sam was missing his mate this way, then the others knew Dean was missing his part as well, Sam.

"Can I cuddle with you, Sam?" Dorian asked, taking the initiative since Sam obviously wasn't going to and she knew it would make him feel better, if only a little.

"Sure." Sam gave her a smile but there was a far off look in his eyes, as if the biggest part of him was gone at the moment, somewhere else. Dorian knew if she looked closely she would see Hell's fires in his eyes and smell sulfur if she tried. Because she knew what that far off look meant, even as he hugged her to his side and kissed her softly, before staring at the road again.

Most of Sam may be here, the best part of him wasn't.

It was in Hell searching for his god-mate and needing him more than he had ever needed any of them.

Sam sighed and pulled her closer now. "Love you, Dorian." He said softly but she detected sadness, too.

"Love you, too, baby." She said and lay her head into his shoulder. She could feel his radar searching for Dean even now as she let it rest there now. And not finding him, she felt the loneliness it carried back to the man she loved so much and knew she could never fix the way he needed to be.

That person wasn't here.

He was in Hell...again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Once at home, the others popped Sam upstairs and had their wicked ways with him for two days straight. He had his with them. Everyone got a turn and it was very satisfying, even if they had to say so themselves.

Sam got up as the others lay there sleeping or recovering and stood staring. Staring at the place where Dean used to lay, where he cuddled Sam, their husbands and wife cuddling back as well. The place where Dean wasn't. Sam couldn't rest there, not without Dean. He simply couldn't rest there without him. So he stared down at their bed sadly and popped out to think. He was a god, so sleep was optional, and he was opting out of it.

He sat on the hood of the Impala and caressed her metal and sighed, "I miss him." He told their Angel. A soft hum was felt under his hand and he smiled a little, feeling her sending love his way, telling him she loved him and missed Dean, too. A pair of hands touched him. He turned to see the Cuda Angel sitting by him now, still naked but concerned for him. Dante sat on his other side, just as unhappy as him.

"Can't sleep either, baby?" Sam said and Dante nodded.

"I still can't sleep without you guys touching me. It's always been that way since I fell in love with you, hell, as soon as I met you guys in the yard that day. I just…can't." Dante said sadly as well, he looked up at the stars with Sam and sighed, "I sure miss him…wish I could be with him again."

"Me, too." Dorian said coming out to join them and sitting by Sam's feet. "Can't sleep either. Bed feels too empty now." She looked at him and smiled as the car morphed under them, leaving them to sit on a mattress that Sam summoned right then. The Pala Angel came to sit by her, too.

"We miss him, too." She said and looked sad as well.

They sat in silence watching the stars. The two angels held the gods and goddesses in their arms and wrapped wings around them, offering comfort. 'Sammy!' whispered through their heads now.

They looked around to see who spoke, and shrugged. 'Sammy!' was heard again. Sam smiled as he felt an invisible touch to his face. 'Sammy…'

"It's Dean!" He said happily and sent back, 'Dean! I miss you!'

'Come to me, all of you…most of all, you, Sammy…I miss you…Please come to me?' Dean sent sadly, feeling the sadness again. He watched the fires and thought of his home and his family. Wishing they were there.

'Yes!' Sam sent and they touched him while Sam's soul reached out for its other half and upon finding it, took them all with him, even the car angels. He ended up standing in front of Dean again and immediately pulled him up and into his arms. He kissed him hard, and buried his face in Dean's neck, breathing in his scent. He relaxed now. "Do I smell that good, baby?" Dean teased and then smiled, taking a moment to take in Sam's scent too. It relaxed him and he felt the sadness fading now.

"You always smell good to me, Dean…" Sam sighed and smiled now, moving away to let the others hug him, too. They missed you, too."

"Dean!" Dorian said happily, hugging him tightly and sighing. She kissed him deeply as well, touching his face and neck. "I missed you, honey!"

"Dean!" Dante said hugging him at the same time, kissing him in turns with Dorian, "Missed you! Can't sleep without you, you know that. Please let us visit longer, please!"

"Can I...can I stay, too?" the Cuda said softly. "I know I'm not loved like them but…I do like you guys. I can help you in your fighting…can I stay when they leave?" He held up his long black sword that seemed filled with dark light, "I can get as tall as you, too."

"Well, we were given this job by God, but…you sure you want to stay?" He looked at the angel. So like a child in some ways.

"Yes, I would like to stay." He said and sighed, "You don't want to have sex with me either, so why would you want me to fight by your side? I haven't earned that right yet, being a new Angel and all…"

They looked at him in surprise. "Didn't say…wait!" the Angel had been heading to the tent but he turned to them and the Pala Angel glared at them, holding him now.

"You don't want my Mate?" She growled and they looked afraid. Their car lover was pissed at them!

"We didn't say that! He assumed that." Dean said, rushing to reassure them of the truth. "We do desire you, we just keep getting …busy. If it wasn't for this Hell thing, we already would have made love to you. It's just that…this is important."

"So why can't I help? I am a warrior of God, of yours. I am powerful, too. Just as powerful as the other angels you fight with! Just cause I'm a new one, shouldn't matter!" The Cuda said, his feelings hurt. He looked at his Mate now, "I am a good warrior like you? You said I was."

"You are, baby, you are." She gave them a look. They knew that look. Fix it! That look screamed , 'I know all your weaknesses and I will hurt you if you don't!' , She said this now, "I'm sure they didn't say that. Why don't you let them finish talking before you assume they are saying no?"

"Okay, I'm being oversensitive again. Damn this being alive thing is hard to adjust to! So complicated." He turned to them now, "I'm sorry, please continue. I didn't mean to assume you were saying no. What were you trying to say? I won't interrupt again. I'm really trying to be more human."

"You're doing fine, Cuda. Let us explain. We were going to take you two to a movie and then make love to you afterward but I got sent on this mission and my plans got interrupted. We are going to have sex with you after a date like you asked but it may have to wait until this is done. Two, I just meant that you should talk to God and get his approval first; it's his mission and his decision who goes on it. I, for one, would like it if you got to come with us. Talk to God first though. It's his decision. We like you very much, please don't think we don't. Plan on seducing you as soon as I get back." Dean said and smiled as the Cuda Angel relaxed now and blushed.

"You already did that. The seducing part. I just meant that…well, maybe I'm not attractive enough or warrior enough. She and I spar all the time, she's very good at it, very beautiful, too! I love her very much!" The Angel blushed and Dean chuckled as the Pala Angel blushed, too. "I love you, too, Cuda!" she gushed and smiled, "Ain't he just the hunkiest thing?"

"Yeah, he is." They said looking at the naked angel and leering as they looked him over. "So need to finish that sex thing when we get this Hell crap done."

"Yes, you better." She gave them a hard look and they nodded, "Or it won't just be Sammy Sex that gets boycotted…" They sighed and leaned in and kissed her softly then him.

"Well, we are here…we could remedy it now…if you are willing to forego the movie date part for now?" they looked at her and she nodded.

"Of course, we can wait for the date; this Hell thing is more important. I _knew_ you'd see it my way." She said smugly.

They shot her a look and she gave them a look right back. "He's worth it, _so why not!_ He's my Mate and if he wants to be with you then you should be honored he even wants you that way." She kissed the other angel and smiled, "He is _so _worth it."

"Can we join you?" Dorian, Dante, Angel, and Victor asked. Well, Dorian asked but they all had the same thought.

The gods chuckled and their Mates smiled at them. "We _missed _you!" Dante said, "We would like to make love with you guys, too, _damn _it!" Dorian and Dante eyed Angel now, "We'd like to get a chance to make love with our new husband here, too."

Angel had to laugh as they leered at him and magically made him naked…again. "That would be fun, how about it, Cuda? Can we make it a group thing?"

The two car angels smiled and nodded, "I'd like _that_." The Cuda said and looked at his Mate. "You want to join us?" His eyes begged her to.

"Yes, I'll join you guys." She said and punched him, "Now knock off the eyes, you got what you wanted, you sexy angel you."

"Yes…I do." He said leaning in to kiss her, "I got you. I love you, Pala."

"Love you, too, Cuda." He said and pulled her tight to his side now. "My Mate."

"My Mate, too." She said, then she looked at them, "I do love him."

"We see that." Sam said smiling, happy she had found love with the other car angel. They wanted her happy, too. "He's a good choice, baby."

"Yes, he is." She said then asked, "So when do we do this orgy thing?"

She was impatient to have them claim her Mate; he wanted them so! It was his desire and she wanted him to have whatever he desired. It would make him happy.

"Now works. Except you all are overdressed." Sam smiled, "But I can fix _that_." He gave a thought and they all were naked now. All but the other angels and gods now. They could keep watch, well, the Egyptian gods could. Cas and Gabe had already went to their tent and were moaning already. Michael and Bal joined their Masters now. Naked as well.

"Um, can Dan come with you next time, since we're having our loved ones visit? I really miss him…he's my Mate, too, you know. We're your Beloved Lovers, Sam, and you owe us date when I get back. But can he visit sometime?" Wayne asked, he missed Dan a lot! He missed waking up in his arms in the morning, holding him as he slept. He missed kissing him at night and, in the morning. Dan always kissed him first thing in the morning. _He missed him_.

"Yes, Wayne, I'm sorry I didn't think to bring him this time. Next time I promise to bring him. I know you miss him." Sam said, pulling him to him for a kiss, feeling power pass between them thanks to their bond. A deep love was between them and they were in love with him thanks to what he had done to them when his fangs had come in. He loved them, too. "Would you like to join us tonight, too?"

"Yes!" He said softly and smiled, as Sam took his hand. "I love you, too, Wayne. I didn't mean to neglect you either. A date would be nice, baby. We could make it a regular thing."

"Thank you." Wayne said.

"Hey, we want regular dates then, too!" Dorian said as well. "I mean that!"

"Okay, who all wants regular dates?" Sam asked, All but the Pala and the Cuda raised their hands, even Thoth and Maat raised theirs. Cas and Gabe poked heads out, "We want dates, too!" They called out.

The gods shook their heads and nodded. "Okay, we'll work on it." Then he sighed and looking at Dean, "You know the others will want them now, too."

"Uh huh." Dean groaned, "We need more hours in the day." Then laughed, "And maybe some Viagra; they are going to wear us out."

"Oh, yeah. So can _we_ do regular dates? You know, romance, flowers, that kinds of things? Me and you? Not just the sex? Please, Dean?" Sam asked him and took him in his arms, "I love you most of all; I need this, too."

"Yes, I want to do that. Let me show you how much I love you." Dean said softly, melting in Sam's eyes now. He only melted into Sam this way. No one else. Sure, he loved them but he would always love his Sammy more! "You can romance me, too, baby. You're really good at that stuff."

"Yes, I'll do that. I love you, Dean. I'm trying not to close up but it hurts to be without you…I'm sorry I can't…I wish…" Sam sighed, "You're all ever wanted out of our lives together. I feel so…incomplete without you." He leaned his forehead into Dean's. "Dean…I love you…"

"Love you, too, Sammy…all I've ever wanted too." Dean said and sighed, "We'll be done soon. Wayne says only four more Hells to visit. Promise I'll be home soon, baby…don't close off _too_ much. I'm never that far away, I promise. Especially with your new power. You can do what Dad can do but without portals. You just think it and you can travel through time and space. Nice gift there!" He kissed him and pulled away, taking his hand. "Let's make love, baby."

He looked at the others and nodded, "This way." Soon they were in the tent and the orgy began. Thoth and Maat smiled. " I see we got watch duty."

"Yeah, but they missed him; let them have their moment. They sure love them gods of ours." Maat said grinning, "We'll seduce him later." She winked, and grabbed his ass, "Kind of like watching him fuck you until you scream, honey."

"Same here." Thoth smiled then added, "Would you like a romantic getaway? That spa in Theopolis, maybe? Just us two after this? I'd like some alone time with you, too."

"It would be nice to be alone sometimes, maybe do something romantic." Maat agreed, " I love you, Thoth. My Thom."

"My Matty." Thoth said taking her hand and standing closer to her now. "Love you, too."

They happily stood watch as the others had their fun and planned theirs for later.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Cuda, come here, baby." Dean said, pulling him between him and Sam. "Kiss me."

The dark haired angel kissed him softly then moaned as Dean's tongue requested entrance to his mouth and then tangled with his when it got it. Then He leaned in and kissed Sam. They lay him down now and kissed down his body, Dean took the top and Sam took the bottom. Soon Sam was sucking his dick and the angel moaned, writhing now. The Pala angel kissed by his neck as they worked his body, biting behind his ear and making him groan in lust at that bite. She knew all his weak spots, sexy car angel that she was!

Sam worked the man open as he sucked him, taking his time to make it feel best first. Then he lubed him up magically and worked in slowly, eventually getting all in now.

In the meantime, Dean thrust into the Pala angel and worked her softly, taking his time to make love to her, not being rough or fast. He didn't get to make love to her very much so he wanted to make this worth it.

Angel was inside Dorian now and Dante worked into him now, after both of them had sucked him at the same time. Then Dorian worked his dick and then Dante ate his ass and made him writhe so beautifully, so responsively that Dante just had to make him cum from it for them then used the fingers to open him.

Michael was taken by Bal now and Wayne thrust into Bal as well. They were moving together at the moment; going slow and taking their time.

Soon Sam was moving faster and stroking the angel, who moaned softly and got louder now, thrusting back more now. "My lord, feels…_so good!"_ Sam moaned and went faster since the angel seemed to be demanding it with his body, such a demanding being for having such a shy personality, damn! "More…please?"

Sam gave him more and soon felt his power slipping out and rippling out from them now. He felt the need to cum soon and moaned. Then angel moaned just as loudly. Both Dean and the Pala moaned loudly as well, making love harder and faster as well, both ready to cum also.

Dorian clawed at Angel's back and they nearly shouted as the pleasure roared through them, Dante taking their new husband deeper and harder as he begged and shouted for him to. Both wife and husband approved of their new mate and considered switching places after Dorian came. All were so close they were writhing together now.

Michael and Bal were going hard and fast as well, kissing and stroking each other's bodies, clawing and grasping hard at times as well, Wayne pumping into Bal harder and deeper as well, hands grabbing his hips roughly as they moved together.

The gods' powers caught the edge of everyone's orgasms and drove them deeper and deeper into them and soon they all came screaming , their screams of pleasure echoing through Hell and bouncing off the charred remains of the Senior Partners and their files that were now burnt to nothing, all contracts on souls voided instantly this way.

They switched now. Sam made love to the Pala angel and Dean to the Cuda, on his back this time. They thrust in and moved now, a good steady pace and kissed and made love to their lovers with their hands and mouths as they drove themselves deeper into them at the same time.

Dante lay on his back as Angel took him hard from the start while Dorian drove fingers into Angel and fucked him with them as he made love to Dante, who writhed and begged for more soon after, for him to do deeper and just fuck him harder please…that it was too much…to just take him now…hard and fast and to never stop!

Michael and Bal were fucked in turn as Wayne and Felson switched from one to the other, thrusting in and getting them to beg for more and then doing the same to one another while fingering the other to keep their pleasure spiking as they did this.

Their powers wound through them again, taking that love and lust and orgasms galore and spiking them to overwhelming levels until everyone screamed and fucked hard, blurring bodies and clawing hands and fangs sinking in, drinking their partners as they fucked, making love forgotten for more primal pleasures now.

They all came shouting and cursing, and calling each other's names.

Then switch partners with the others, except for Angel, who only slept with Victor now as Hef fucked Sam making him scratch his back and beg for more and more and to make it hurt, to take him harder and deeper please! Hef complied and Sam turned whore for him, making Hef take him more and more, neither able to cum yet, the powers not letting them. Magdi and Modi taking both Hef and Sam in turns as they switched up in turns as well.

The slaves pleasured Dean now and took him in turns, stopping and switching now, all moaning and going hard and deeper again. Angel waited his turn. Wayne did, too. They were waiting for the gods to be ready for them. Dante and Dorian waited as well.

The Pala and the Cuda made love together and were going harder and faster also soon after. The pleasure poured through them all and they moved harder and deeper until the orgasms got too much to stop and the powers released them and they came crying out in pleasure again and again now, the pleasure holding them that way until they fell panting from it.

Then Hef, Magdi, and Modi took Dean who took Dante. Sam made love to Dorian as Angel fucked him at the same time. Both gods felt their control slipping and pleasure fill them so intense they became its slave, only able to be fucked and moan for more as they fucked their lover also. They got lost as well and then kept making it so much more intense they screamed now, incoherent moans falling from their lips with every thrust and hip roll into and onto their lovers now.

The slaves took Victor now. All lost to each other now. Bodies writhing together and screaming for more. Thoughts erased and pleasure spinning them, all they could do was moan and rock together, switching when the pleasure spun them too much and doing it all again. Playing their own switch game and feeling it pull them deeper into their desires now.

The power wove through them, not done with them all by a long shot. They seemed to have a life of their own tonight and shamefully the gods knew why, they hadn't been working them the way they needed to keep them controlled and now they were out of control. Then that thought was erased by the powers themselves and the feel of the hands and bodies touching theirs.

They came screaming again hoarsely several times as the powers seemed to only be getting stronger now. Storm clouds rolled overhead and lightning arched majestically everywhere in the sky now, even hitting the ground now in places, blowing chunks of rock and fire around them. Thoth and Maat took shelter in Cas and Gabriel's tent and were pulled into their bed. "Let us fuck you, babies. That storm will pass, but our bed feels…incomplete. Let us fuck you…both of you…" They rubbed into them now and the gods moaned; these angels were taking their control away.

"But we…" Thoth moaned loudly as Cas sucked along his neck and jaw while stroking his dick, and Gabriel did the same to Maat, working her wetter and wetter now. "Have to keep watch…"

"No need for watching tonight…the storms will keep them at bay." Cas said seductively, moving his fingers and thrusting into his ass now, fucking him as they spoke, "Let me please you baby…"

Maat was no better off, already on the bed with Gabriel kissing her neck and fucking her slowly, smiling softly. "Let us please you…"

"Yesss…" Maat moaned before their desires carried them away.

"Yesss…" Thoth cried out as Cas took him deeper now, needing much more now. He didn't get loved as much as the others and knew they would be moving to the other bedroom soon. They needed more than before, and the gods would let them move into their room, like they always did. They needed more touching, love making, more of their attention now. The other's attentions as well. They were in love now, their bodies theirs. All of theirs. This was what they needed.

They made love now and the tents fluttered as the storm got worse as their pleasure went higher, the powers grew and took all control away now, making them all slaves to the pleasure now. They fucked for an hour then came crying out again, multiple orgasms for everyone now.

Most fell spent to the mattress but Angel and Victor approached their Mates kissing them now, "Make love to us…then switch…play switch with us and you, please!" Victor asked and winked at Angel now. "He really _likes_ this game! Such a sexy pinfore he is!" The gods kissed them in turns, smiling lovingly at their Mates now.

"We love you, both of you!" Dean said and Sam echoed his sentiment also. "We'll play it with you." Angel thrust into Dean now, who was on his back and Dean's hands pulled him down into him for a kiss as they moved together now, heads back and arching again. Deep moans fell from both men now. Victor thrust into Sam and cried out, "Damn, I missed _this_! You feel so good, baby…" and Sam moaned as well, "Vic, fuck me…more please!"

Gabriel and Cas switched again and soon had their god partners scratching at their angelic flesh and making it bleed for them, bodies rocking into theirs and switching from top to bottom at intervals now. Moans and cries came from them as well. "Gonna take you all night, both of you! Been too long for you, you need this!...let us please you tonight…be ours tonight…please?" They begged the gods and they nodded, agreeing immediately. The angels smiled and kissed them softly, "Don't worry, we please really _really _well…"

And then they proceeded to show them just how well they could please them, which turns out was enough to make them scream for more…_over and over again._

Wayne joined the gods and their Mates, fucking Victor as he fucked Sam but didn't touch Angel, knowing he wasn't shared and respecting that.

Soon the power made them spiral again, it carried their pleasure through them and they made love for hours now, crying out with the need to cum eventually but the power held it back. So they switched partners, Wayne being taken by Dean then Victor in turns, then Sam as Angel fucked Dean, Victor, and Sam in turns as well. Being flipped to the bottom eventually being taken by them again as well, demanding more and getting it between kisses and hard thrusts .

Maat and Thoth took the angels now and they were clawed , kissed and thrust deeper into them, Maat's strap on fucking her partner to scream and beg her for more, Thoth as well.

The power spun out of control now, caught the storm and creating a tornado of power around them now, flashing more powerfully and spinning faster until it spun over the god's tent now, ripping the canvas from it, leaving nothing but rope and the wood frame. The others woke up now and huddled together in fear as the powers spun over them, whipping the air around them wildly and then letting them go. They came screaming and arching, and the tornado descended onto them, carrying the Sex gods up into it and spinning them around before shrinking and shrinking until it was two tornadoes now. One spinning each god now.

The others could only watch at the god's powers flowed around them and back into them again as they screamed in pain. The powers were returning to them too fast, too much at one time now. The powers carried them higher now and they were left stranded in the air, unconscious , when the powers were finally back where they belonged.

Which left their gods falling rapidly from a high distance at a rate that definitely _would_ break every bone in their godly bodies and injure them severely if they hit the ground at it. Angel gave a panicked scream and flew up at supersonic speed toward their falling forms and the angels joined him. They caught them and carried them to the ground, holding them tightly. They were laid gently on the mattress now. Blood crusted their eyes, nose, mouths, and ears now and from under their nails. The others rushed to clean them off and searched for broken bones. Crying in worry, they found all were broken from the force of the spin they had been in. They slowly popped things back into place for them, washed them off, and the angels poured so much healing into them that they passed out from it, unconscious as well.

Now the others checked them over and felt nothing broken, no injuries anymore…they were just still unconscious from it. Everyone made up their minds to give them a good chewing out for not working their powers properly when they woke up and worrying them sick that way! Depending on how they felt. If they felt like shit, they wouldn't yell _too_ much. But they _would_ kiss them senseless in relief no matter what.

And make them work their powers more from now on. Or they were going to kick their sexy godly asses for them!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both gods woke up the next day, sore all over and both their heads splitting with migraines.

"What _happened?_ We were having sex, the powers were going crazy then the spinning tornadoes and then nothing but pain! Was almost as bad as when we did the barrier thing at Armageddon…" Sam groaned and blinked up at Gabriel, who glared at him.

"You did it again. I _told_ you and you didn't _listen…again!"_ He growled.

"What…what did we do again…exactly?" Dean said flinching as the others helped them sit up again. "Fuck, we _hurt!_ What's going on, Gabe?"

"You didn't work your powers…_again!_ You didn't eat the sweets…_again!_ And you didn't have _nearly _enough sex to balance them out! You may be Sex gods but they are Trickster based and need to be balanced like them still. You could have been _killed_ this time! I said I'd find a way to kick your ass but damn if I can't figure out how. So I'll do this instead, you do that shit _again_ and I will _tell_ our Father on you! Maybe he can talk some sense into you." Gabriel said angrily and worried. They _kept _on doing it, son of a bitch! Hadn't they learned from the _last_ time! "Plus, we'll boycott your asses, every _last_ one of us! See you get laid after that, you inconsiderate bastards!"

"Gabe?" Sam said and wobbled as he struggle to stand now. He fell then crawled and they had mercy on him, helping him stand. "Please…fuck me…wow, you're _spinning_…pretty lights…when did we get on a merry go round?...please forgive us…sorry…love you all…_wow!_…gonna…" With that he passed out again and fell into Gabe's arms and he barely caught him before he hit the ground. Dean wasn't much better off.

"Sammy!" He said and moaned, "Lights…spinning…_pretty_!" Right before he fell into the others' arms, "Ow…" He moaned as he passed out.

"Damn it, Bal, take them back. Pala, Cuda, you're with us. Dante, you get some of your Pheonix deities to come and help, use your sword. Dorian, go with Bal, get them home. Bal, come back when they're settled in. We're going to need you." Gabriel said and added, "Bring Kali, she'll do until he heals up. Should be up and running by one morning from now. One Hell's worth then Dean can help with other three."

"We'll stay here until you get back." Cas said and they fixed the tent for them. He looked tenderly at the gods now, leaning into kiss them, "We love you. We forgive you, just get better, babies."

The others staying behind did the same and worried. "They'll be okay, _right?_" Their eyes stayed on them. "They were _so _hurt…they could have _died!_"

"No, not died. Just get _really_ hurt and take a bit to heal up. They can't die, you know that." Gabe explained. "Listen to me, make sure they work their powers, eat their damn sweets, and seduce them, fuck them, drug them, don't care how you do it, tell the others, make them do the orgies, _damn_ it! It's _necessary!_ Don't you _get_ it? Their powers were boosted cosmically, into the damn atmosphere and beyond, what with the multiple power boosts, new powers, and the Norse god power thing! They need to do ten times what they used to just to keep that from happening again! I'm a trickster angel, damn it! I gave them the powers for a reason. Just make sure they balance them, okay?" Gabriel sighed anyway and kissed them softly. "You _stubborn _Winchesters…" He stroked their faces and kissed them again…eyes tender now. "I love you but you need to be more careful, lovers."

"They will be." Dorian swore and was going to let the others know the new regiment the gods needed now to keep this from happening to them again. They would help the gods keep their powers balanced better now. "I won't lose them."

"None of us want to! But they need to do better or…" Michael said and cried a little. "Won't lose them…"

"No, won't lose them…" the others said as well.

"We won't." Cas said softly. "We'll help them."

"We love them…" They all said as well.

"We'll take care of you." Gabe said softly, and they vanished now, leaving worried lovers in their wake. Swearing they would do what it took to fix them and keep their powers balanced. Keep them from being broken this way again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The others ran out to the house as soon as they saw the gods lying unconscious in the others' arms.

"What the hell _happened?_!" Bobby demanded taking Dean and Karis took Sam. They carried them inside and the others followed to explain. As soon as they were tucked in, they explained what had happened. If anything, Bobby only worried _more _now which in turn made him more _pissed_. "Will they wake up soon?"

"Couple days at most. You have to understand. Their powers nearly killed them. Every bone was broke and every organ was punctured; they were bleeding internally, the whole shebang. Their brains were bruised. Honestly, I don't know what would have happened if we angels hadn't poured every bit of our healing into them until we passed out. We're still weakened from it! They should be _dead_." Bal said smoothing a hand through their hairs and kissing them softly.

Then he explained what they had to make the gods do from now on; whether they liked it or not. "We'll use the Car Angels and Dante for now. Kali, we need you to cover for Dean for now. Your power is enough to compensate until he comes back. I'll be back for him in two days. Not this morning, but the next one. Bobby, make sure they rest. They're in healing comas, let them be. They'll heal faster this way and their powers will sleep while they're like this." He hugged them one last time. "We can't lose them, guys!"

"We won't." Bobby swore and ground out. "They'll balance them right from now on if we have to stuff the sweets down their throats and rape their asses. They will do it right from now or we will make them…one way or another we will not let this happen again! We won't lose them. Mark my words!" And the force of will behind the man's words made them all smile. Yeah, he meant every _word!_

"Come on, Kali, Wayne's creating the way again. We got to go." Bal said and took her hand, "Take care of our lovers."

"We will." Ellen promised as she came up to Bobby and took his hand, kissing his cheek with love. "They'll be fine, honey, don't worry." She knew him well enough to know he would. They headed back to their unconscious gods and touched them tenderly. Everyone watched them and swore to take care of them now that they knew what they needed them to do.

And swore to never let this happen again.

Or they would find a way to kill them themselves_, stupid_ idjits!

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note to self: include some scenes of other in Hell fighting and walking , maybe where Dean is missing Sam and has sex with others while there. **


	61. Hells Bells Ring For You

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys. Dorian is mine, as well. I have added characters from and crossovers through Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Blade, and Angel, I know Buffy and Angel are Joss Whedon's, but I'm not sure about Blade…I just wanted to give credit where credit was due. I am stealing some characters from them and adding them to my story and wanted you all to know who they really belonged to; Not Me! However, they will do some very hot, sexy, steamy, and naughty things in this story now. I am borrowing Buffy, Faith, some nameless slayers, Robin, Willow, Kennedy, Spike, Gunn, Illyria, Whistler, and Blade himself. Also adding Samuel Colt himself as a god on Olympus now, the gun maker, remembers?

I have also changed the rate the Olympian kids will age to speed up the storyline a bit and fit the changes I will be making for Olympus after the Meeting of the Gods they have in the next chapter.

(**Spoiler!** _**Sorry to those of you that hate that stuff! But its minor spoiler, so read on, and look for the next chapter to see what is said at the meeting and what I mean about the speeding up of the kid's aging thing.)**_

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks will show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone. Some Master/Slave, BDSM, Bondage stuff has been added. I feel they needed a bit of kink in their sex lives, lol.**

**I just like making our favorite Sex gods have lots of sex, which they keep asking me to do. I could never resist sexy Winchester begging in towels, so, yeah, I write it, and, yeah, these gods would be so much fun to worship, if you catch my drift.**

Plot: Hell battles are wrapping up and they are fighting to get home now. Once back, they find things are going to be busy. Proposing to a ton of people leads to that and sex lives get even more twisted once they get there. A wedding and a…funeral of sorts…are right up their alley now.

Olympus is changing now, but is it for the better?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kali and Dante stared up at huge demons. Assessing how to attack. "I will show my true form. I will be able to fight them better." Kali said and smiled, "And you, Dante?"

"I can't grow taller but I do have my own resources." Dante said and motioned to the air. "There are at least thirty Pheonixes here above us, ready to fight when I do. I called them, plus it's not the size that matters but the power inside it." He showed a fiery hand and grinned. "I don't need size to defeat my opponents."

"I see that." Gabriel said from behind them and they all approached now. "Those that can grow taller, grow and fight that way. The Smaller ones will fight by you. Don't step on them and help each other. Tag team the bastards." He nodded to the others and soon all were ready and the partners were approaching them ready to kill them immediately.

The Angels, Kali, and the gods were the tallest. The Car angels were nearly as tall but a foot or two short. Victor, Angel, and Dante stayed small but grinned.

"Wonder if size really matters?" Victor teased them all, joking to break the tension.

"All depends, cause, baby, you are huge if that's the case." Dante flirted and joked back then got serious. "In this case, size is _not_ a factor. You stay with me. I got three Pheonixes helping you. You will not fall in battle since it would kill us to lose you that way…_Don't _die on me." Dante worried but nodded when Victor conjured a sword from mid-air and handed it to him. The Blade was soon ten times bigger and glowed with his fire. "My Pheonix sword. I will need this; thank you." He kissed his cheek then laughed as Victor made sure all the others were armed and stepped back to let them do it.

"I am not permitted to fight, but to defend myself and you all if called for. I am Weapons Keeper. I'm sorry, Dante. I can't fight with you, not allowed. I keep God's Sword; I am not allowed to be compromised." Victor apologized, wishing he could fight but understanding the reasoning for not wanting him to. He had to stay out of it from now on and provide their weapons to them. Not to mention, keeping God's sword _and _keeping it a secret was a pain in the ass, not to mention a tricky business.

"Good, I was worried. But the Pheonixes will stay to protect you; I will feel better that way. Take cover, baby. They're almost here." Dante said giving him a soft kiss and then went to fight with the others as soon as the Partners' got there. Then Victor moved to take cover as told.

Then they met the demons halfway and the battles began with a bright burst of Pheonix Fire and the clash of steel and power. Lightning filled the air as Magdi and Modi's power came out, and their swords covered with lightning and power cut into their opponents; there must be at _least_ twenty Senior Partners here!

And they all thought this might take a while.

Kali with her six arms, was in full goddess form, a fire body and swords in each hand, twirling and spinning with deadly intent, wading into the demons with a laugh and evil growl. Every Angel and Archangel had two opponents to fight and were touching with their hands and stabbing them with their glowing swords. Angel was still small but flew up and attacked them with ferocity. His sword and touch, like the Angels, killing the bastards on contact.

The gods were using swords and power to eradicate theirs, leaving piles of dirt in their place, next to the ash that Dante was reducing his own to by now. Demons burning up as they died by god, Angel's, and Pheonix powers alike.

The demons did get blows in and some tossing happened to the smaller fighters and the larger ones took on the opponents of the smaller ones on with them and soon they were being tossed less, and they fought harder. Seeing the demons joining the fight, the gods and their allies were already covered from head to food in blood and goo, they all groaned. The demons were coming to help these guys, and there were close to a hundred or more if you counted the _other_ waves of demons seeking to surround and destroy these intruders.

"Fuck, there's _so_ many!" Even Kali swore and Hef patted her shoulder reassuringly when there was a lull in fighting.

"We can do this. Partner?" He held out a fist and she bumped it with one of her own.

Angel and Dante did the same. Everyone now took a partner and stood ready. The Senior Partners may be dead but they still had tons of demons to fight off now. They all reflected now that if they got a vacation, they might go to Alaska. It was too hot down here and they were tired of the heat.

But they still took a side and formed a circle, each taking a direction and let them come to them, and soon Hell fell upon them full force and they were fighting hard and desperately, calling upon their full powers and giving it more than they ever had before. Fire and arcs of Ice, and storms, lightning, and Angel beams flew everywhere.

For hours this continued until the last wave of Demons retreated and they were left alone. Then they destroyed the files and contracts as ordered. Many of the gods, Angels, and other beings were bruised and many shoulders were dislocated; body parts needed healed. Blood and goo coated them slickly and they wiped it from their eyes. It was quiet. They all were sore, spent, and exhausted from the battle.

The gods and Angels used power to clean them all off. Then reset the bones and healed them all. Dante's Pheonixes surrounded him and touched him, healed him completely in seconds. Then the invisible Pheonixes beings went to help the others. And now healed, the group conjured up the tent and put up protections, some standing watch, but most of them passed out exhausted. Even the ones that never slept. They needed the recharge and this was the quickest way.

Now they just needed to go get Dean tomorrow.

Two more battles to go, according to Wayne. Two more Hells to go to. And he said these Hells felt different, like they would be the worst ones of all. He had sounded worried, too. And this worried them. '_Hell was a bitch to fight this way!'_ Gabriel cursed mentally as Cas pressed his shoulder back into place and then sighed as it healed better now. "Thanks, baby. That feels better. It was setting wrong." Gabe said and Cas held him gently now; not touching or putting pressure on the newly healed arm.

"I felt that." Cas agreed, "We did good today, right? The Car Angels and Dante, and Kali? They did fantastic in battle!" He grinned proudly, "We won."

"Yes, they did perfect. So glad you weren't hurt, Cas. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…or them." Gabriel looked lost for a moment then sighed. "I'm worried about the next battle. Wayne says these next Hells feel infinitely worse than any others we faced."

"He'd know, being the keeper of Ways. We'll beat them; we have to. So smile and kiss me, I want you to fuck me soon." Cas said and stroked his lover's hardening dick. He wanted to ease his worry and tension, plus he'd rested enough. He wasn't tired.

"Aren't you tired?" Gabriel worried and Cas shook his head.

"Slept enough." Cas said and smiled as he kissed Gabe who eagerly kissed him back and who then pressed Cas to their bed, his hands pulling Cas's legs open to him. Then he kissed down his body and took the man's words away and left him only sexy moans in their place.

"You talk too much." Gabriel said and chuckled as Cas's hips lifted more as his fingers worked him open. "And you're _thinking_ too much! Just fuck me now!" Cas demanded with lust and love in his voice. And, as soon as Cas was reduced to a writhing mass of need and want, hands clutching the sheets and head back as his body arched into Gabriel's fingers hard, Gabriel thrust in and made the man scream his name over and over. And reveled in the sound of that voice calling his name and tightening around his dick until he moaned just as loudly and cried out his pleasure for more as well!

Others cries of pleasure and orgasms filled that Hell now as Dante thrust into Angel and made him cry out in need for more, and happily gave his new husband his fondest wish while Victor thrust into Dante and fucked him as well until they got so lost in each other that they couldn't talk anymore.

Hef was asleep, out cold. He'd been wiped in the battle so they hadn't woken him to join them. He needed the rest.

Magdi and Modi joined Thoth and the others for an orgy in their area and soon were wrapped in each other and lust so tightly all they could do was fuck harder, cum more intensely, and scream their orgasms after a while.

Michael and Balthazar took watch then fucked on the floor of Hell, on a large flat rock and Balthazar got lost in making Michael cum for him over and over, and Michael begged for more. Which Bal happily gave his lover and soon was fucking him hard and crying out with him. Then they switched and Michael gave Bal the same pleasure he'd gave him. And neither could find the strength to stop doing this for hours now; their love and lust making it impossible to stop.

None of them could.

And the terrified demons fled and left them alone to do it. They just wanted them gone and soon they would be, to another place. They'd had enough of these visitors and wanted to be left alone to heal their injuries. And hoped to never see those _curse_d beings _ever _again!

"Ahhh, Yessss!" Echoed from more than one being now, "More…_need_…." A hot gasp of need and desire followed and a screamed, "More _please!"_ filled the air. And no one cared to find out who said it. They were all saying it and more dirty sex followed.

They had won and were celebrating the best ways they knew. By having lots of sex and letting that lead them to multiple orgasms; like they always did.

'_It was good to win.' _They thought smugly.

To the Victors go the spoils.

And, speaking of Victor's….

"Cumming…cumming now!" Victor cried out as Angel took him for the third time and Dante took Angel, while Hef woke up and sucked Victor's dick as he was being taken hard. _"Cumming! Fuck this feels good!...Wow!"_ His screamed orgasms joined theirs and all were happy to want more.

And they all agreed it really _was _very '_Wow!_' worthy, _too!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was five am when he walked in, and blew them all away.

Joreal opened the door and walked in, eyed the interior happily. Bobby ran in from the study and stood staring at the visitor in surprise. "John?" Bobby choked out with his eyes wide.

"Yes and no. In the Angelic flesh. Where are the gods?" Joreal asked and everyone looked upstairs.

"I'll take you." Bobby said then hugged the man. Joreal gasped as he fought to breathe now. "Can't breathe…let go please? I'll explain in a minute. Just. Let. Go. _Please! _Your god strength is crushing me…" Joreal asked and Bobby let go, blushing, "Sorry, I just _missed_ you!"

"Missed you, too. Gotta do this first. Orders." Joreal said and went up the room. The others followed them curiously.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"Waking my idiot gods up. Hold on." Joreal explained. He leaned over and touched them now on their foreheads…and their eyes opened immediately. Then they stared in shock at him before hugging him tight and he fought to breathe again.

"Dad!" They cried out happily.

"Um, Let. Go. _Please? _ Your god strength is hurting me." Joreal gasped out and they let go quickly. He continued now gasping for breath, "You don't understand. I'm not your Father. I'm sorry. I'm not the same as before. I have a lot to explain. Come downstairs." They looked confused and hurt but still followed. Then sat down to listen in the meeting room.

"I was John Winchester so it's okay to call me that. But I'm not your Dad anymore. Hell used it against me for hundreds of years, until my Hell memories were tied to my Father feelings for you. When I got to Heaven, God removed them for me but had to remove the Father stuff to take the Hell away; so I lost that part of me, I'm sorry." Joreal looked at Sam and Dean sadly, "I hope you understand. I never meant to survive my sacrifice and, when I did, I ended up sacrificing the one thing that made me make the sacrifice in the first place. Ironic really, guess Hell won _anyway_…" Joreal looked upset by this but continued.

"John Winchester was my human lifetime; that ended. I am an Angel now. Just as you are not brothers because of the god stuff, I am no longer your father because of the Hell and Angel stuff. Not even related to you actually. I do still love you and remember you, but it's a confusing Love. I don't quite know how to feel it. I just know it's floating there waiting for me to figure it out. I am now Joreal, but also John, like Gabe and Cas called me when they visited Heaven. I did miss you though." Joreal sighed, "Wish I could figure this out, so _confusing_…"

"Anyway, I am your personal Angel sent by God to serve you and charged with protecting the children with my life. It is my duty. I am not nearly as powerful as the others, the Car Angels and the Archangels, but I am strong enough to do my duty." Joreal said and smiled, "I would love to meet my grandkids and my Charges sometime. I hear they are very special. Are they awake yet?" Joreal asked then blushed, "I am sorry this hurts you, Sam, Dean. I just wanted to be honest with you."

"No, but they should be up soon. Ellen is making their breakfast right now. Give it a couple hours. And don't worry about surprising them, you can't. They probably already sensed you and know you are here…and exactly why you are here. Their powers are stronger than any of ours. Well, except their Dad's. They are pretty even matched with their Dad's powers really. The rest of us are nowhere near their levels." Dorian spoke up, "You're going to love them! They are terrific kids."

"I hear you are carrying their kids, too. I can't wait to meet them." Joreal said happily, "They are being born soon; don't worry." He touched her stomach and checked on them. "They are fine."

"Thanks." Dorian said sipping a blood bag. "They need blood first thing in the morning."

"Being part vampire would make it necessary. Make sure to eat a banana or something with breakfast; they need the potassium to balance out the blood in their systems." Joreal advised and she nodded, surprised, she hadn't known that was necessary. Then wandered into the kitchen to see if they even had bananas in there. She might need a grocery run…

"So, _all_ the Fatherly feelings are gone?" Bobby asked in the other room, catching Joreal's glances as the boys sat near him and their orbits wrapped around him. They were most definitely _not_ Fatherly at _all!_

"Yes. But I still have that personality though. I'm not nearly as Angelic as I should be. I know that." Joreal admitted, "I remember Hunting. I can help with that, too! I am to serve you in any way you require me to serve you. I am not to return to Heaven after this. I am to stay here with you. I can stay, can't I?"

"Of course you can!" Dean said happily and hugged him again then noticed his erection and chuckled. Joreal caught his look and blushed red.

"Your orbits. I feel them. Sorry I can't help it. God warned me I would but…_damn!_ They are _potent!_" Joreal said and groaned. Willing it down and saw it _wasn't_ working.

"So, you would have sex with us…if you could?" Sam said surprised but not against the idea. Apparently Joreal wasn't the only one that had lost the Fatherly feelings, not that there had been many to lose before he'd died, honestly; go _figure_.

"Yes, as long as your orbits fill me with their power. Hell, maybe without their influence…It's weird and hard to explain. Yes, I do want to." Joreal said and moaned softly as the orbits kept turning him on. "I would offer myself as part of the orgy you two do need to have before you go, Dean. But you may need time to adjust to our new relationship. I don't mean to offend you." Joreal said sadly, "I know you can't want me but…I would be with you if you desired me…"

"_Oh._" Dean said confused and Joreal thought Dean wasn't interested and backed off, moving away from them. Feeling rejected.

"Oh, then I will leave you to your orgy then." Joreal said and headed out the door, "I'll be on the porch." And then he shut the door behind him quietly, leaving the gods to watch him leave with sad and confused eyes. The others went out with him and left them to think.

"He's not Dad." Dean said sadly.

"He still loves us. That's what matters." Sam said and sighed, trying to figure out how to deal with this without driving Joreal from their lives…just as he had _just_ got here. They didn't want him to leave again! "We got past the human stuff, the brother stuff. Surely we can get past the Dad stuff, too. Just let it go." Sam suggested and Dean nodded.

"He's different now. He desires us." Dean said and thought about it. It wasn't unappealing; just _new_. They had desired him the same way when they had been with him when he'd been alive… It still felt the same. They'd let it go when he'd…passed. But there had still been love for him as their Dad in there, too. They had been very confused then. Love for their Dad was changing now, as if on command, to something different. Changing to _lover_ type and desire. Love as a man but not a father. He wasn't ugly or unattractive. He was sexy and had a great body, too. Always _had_, Dean thought as he thought back to how he had looked before he died; more women had wanted Dad more than either of them. He then considered this thought further. Sons don't ordinarily consider how attractive their fathers were, not like he had. Or their brothers. Okay, so maybe he'd harbored a hidden desire for the man, a really _really_ buried _very_ deep desire he had repressed. Dean admitted it now. He had desired his Dad as a man then and just repressed it; just as he had repressed his urges toward Sam. Magically thought them away! "I desired him when he was our Dad…had fantasies about him for years. That was part of why I went off to hunt on my own. Wanted to fuck him and you, sometimes at the same time. Such _wrong _thoughts then…!" Dean said softly and blushed as Sam nodded.

Dad had been in great shape for his age before. He had been gorgeous really, so _fuckable!_ Those eyes and lips, that sexy goatee and jaw Dean had wanted to run fingers along. Wanted to trace those lips before he kissed him. That ass he had wanted to be inside of and big dick he had wanted to have inside of him; that groin he had just wanted to rub his face into, even as a teenager…and, it seems, still did! "I want to make love with him now." Dean admitted and smiled blushing.

"Me, too. More than a few fantasies of him fucking me, and you, too. Wanted you two so badly then; it's why I really was so eager to run off to Stanford. Needed to get away from the temptation. Almost gave into it there at the end…had to run away to keep from trying to fuck you guys. Still wanted to, too! Damn, we were _messed _up as humans." Sam said sadly then added. "We can sleep with him now…no wrongness to it; no need to repress or magically think it away." Sam said softly.

"We should speak with him. He thinks we have rejected him." Sam said and Dean nodded. They headed out to find him and found him on the porch step thinking. Looking very unhappy.

"I see nothing has changed." Dean spoke up amused and Joreal looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, It's so pretty here. Olympus is amazing! I like it." Joreal said nervously, afraid to look at them. "Sorry about everything." The boys felt bad but also loved him now the way he had wanted them to. "Still love you, care for you. Hell, I'd still die for you…_again_. I have to confess something. I wanted to fuck you two since you were sixteen, Dean. Sam when he hit fifteen. Was secretly glad you took off. Damn, I wanted to be with you so badly. Was in love with you by then, too. I know it was wrong. It's why I was so eager to run and leave you the way I did. You were so _sexy_…_both_ of you. Tried men that looked like you, but it never worked. I had to close my eyes and see you guys to even cum."

"I'm not your Dad now. So I just thought it would be okay now if we did it. _Please don't hate me for that? _I'm still really in love with you! There wasn't much father stuff left by the time we got back together before I died. It's part of why I was so willing to die then. I thought it would take the feelings away or punish me for them; They were so _wrong_. God said they weren't now…Said I could pursue them with you if you wanted me, too." Joreal said sadly.

"He said it would be okay with me not being your Dad anymore; you would still have him. He wants very much to be your Dad, God does, I mean. I know Bobby is your lover now and not your Father either, and I guess I hoped you would want me to be, too. I know you don't understand and I sure don't. Hundreds of years in Hell, hundreds more in Heaven, I lost stuff that was important. God said you'd understand…guess not, _huh?_ I'll leave you alone, but can't leave altogether. I don't belong to Heaven anymore, I belong to you. God gave me to you, said…" Joreal trailed off here and they could tell he was crying. So they held him now, concerned.

"Said what? What did he say?" Dean asked and pulled his face up so he had to look at him, then leaned in and kissed him deeply, letting it deepen until they both moaned for more. "Sorry we freaked. Tell us."

"Said you'd love me anyway. You would understand and want me to stay. Said you would keep me." Joreal said and felt himself harden again, cursing he covered it blushing again. "Sorry, your damn orbits, I can't fight them. I desire you more when they touch me. I'm just an Angel here…I can't help what I'm feeling."

"It's okay." Dean said and went onto his knees in front of him, love shining in his eyes. "Marry us first?"

"Huh?" Joreal said confused and they took turns kissing him with desire in each kiss.

"You are more precious and important than anyone here. If we're going to be with you, we want you to know how important you really are to us. How much we'll love you."

"You'd love me?" Joreal said surprised and happy. Finally letting himself feel the love inside him and letting it become the love they had for him now. A _lover'_s love, a _husband's_ love for his Mate. He would be theirs as a lover but also be there to love them for _Eternity_ now. He no longer had to fight to figure out how to deal with it.

"Forever if you'll have us. Once we make love, you'll be enthralled by our powers. We want you to love us first and don't want that with you." Dean said and begged, "Love us first, marry us, then be ours please? We won't enthrall you that way into it, never you! Please marry us?"

"Yes. " Joreal said happily and touched their faces tentatively, then pulled them in for a kiss each, soft but hard, too. "I'll love you forever now. You promise to love me? Not change your minds later and have another human moment like you did with Ellen, Sam? No human crap messing us up?" Joreal worried but they kissed his worry away until he smiled again, happily giving into them now.

"No. Not _ever_ doing that again! When we are with you, we'll keep you with us, _promise!_" Sam swore and Dean echoed his words, too. Both promising to not let him go if they did this.

"Then I'll marry you then. When?" Joreal asked excited now.

"Now." Dean said and then prayed, "Father, please come down? We need a favor." Soon God stood before them and grinned knowingly. "Marry us before I leave, please? We want to marry him!"

"Knew you would. That's why I sent him to you." God said with a wink. He chuckled as they all three blushed at this and motioned them closer. "Joreal, Do you take them to be your Heavenly Mates, Husbands? Will you love them for Eternity?"

"Yes, my Lord, I will." Joreal said and bowed, eyes meeting theirs with love and happiness.

"My sons, do you take this Angel to be yours to love and care for, to be there for and to keep with you for all Eternity as your Heavenly Mate? Will you love him for all of Eternity?" God asked and smiled at their happy looks.

"Yes, we will!" They exclaimed together and he saw they were eager to hug him now.

"Then I make you Heavenly Mates and wed you to each other. You may kiss your husbands." God said and hugged them, "Take care of each other." They hugged him back and said to him, "You're a great Dad, God."

"You're good sons, too." God said and went to leave, "Be careful in Hell, Dean."

"I will." Dean promised and watched his father leave.

Then they tugged Joreal upstairs where they had him first then let the others join in.

xxxxxxxxxx

They had the Angel naked by the time they reached the room and then lay him on the bed, each taking a side and leaning in to kiss and touch him. "Relax, baby. Let us do the work. This is all for _you _now, Joreal. We will call you that now. Are you happy with that?"

"Yes, I am. Not John. Not _really_. Joreal is the name God gave me." Joreal, formerly John Winchester, said and let his old life go finally, and let his new life with them begin.

"We have a confession to make, Baby. We wanted to fuck you, too! From the time we were fifteen, too. Desired you as man, So many fantasies of us fucking every night every time we closed our eyes. Most of the Father stuff was gone when we lost you to Azazel, too. All we wanted was you to be our lover before then but repressed it since it was really _really _wrong then. It's not now and we _are_ making you ours _finally!_"

"_Damn_, we all should have _just_ fucked then." Joreal moaned and gave up fighting it. "I didn't see it as wrong as I should have. You should have just seduced me like you wanted to; I'd have been yours."

"I know. We didn't see it as wrong either. Wasted so much time repressing it! Could have been making love to you already…" Dean said kissing him hard, "Making you ours now though. Should have taken and seduced you then. Thought you'd hate me if I let you see how I felt about you, Joreal."

"Me, too. Wanted your body and your dick as ours by then. Wanted you and Dean so badly! I ran to Stanford to escape you two." Sam admitted, "Making you ours now. Never running off from each other _ever_ again; _damn it!"_

"Shouldn't have run away from us, Sam. I was ready to seduce you two by then." Joreal admitted, "I was tired of fighting my feelings and wants, and thought maybe you wanted me, too. Was going to seduce you that night but… you ran off; thought you figured out I wanted you in all the _wrong_ ways and ran from me; I felt so _dirty_ for it. Then Dean separated from me right after you left and I got stuck with this lust and love I shouldn't and couldn't express to you guys." He sighed happily, "I want to be with you now. Don't regret the feelings now that we've admitted them though. Just wished we'd let it happen between us back then. We'd have been a lot _happier._" Joreal kissed them both now and moaned as they touched him again. "Make love to me! Love me like you _wanted _to back _then_…"

He moaned softly as they kissed down his body and their hands caressed his heated skin. Then moaned more when their hands stroked his thighs and balls then to his dick which they stroked together. Soon they were both sucking him and he clutched the sheets, tearing them as his cries filled the room and he came with a loud shout and then felt them enter him, Dean going in while Sam moved up to kissed him and stroked his dick. Soon it felt good and they were moving together; soft whimpers of pleasure falling from Joreal's lips as they pressed their power into him and their teeth took him at the same time. Love and lust hit him hard and took him over. Their power and orbits taking him higher and higher in ecstasy and making the room spin around them.

Dean worked him harder now as the bed now floated and spun slowly, and soon they came screaming together an hour later as the power finally let their orgasms out and they couldn't stop cumming, Joreal in Sam's mouth while Dean filled him and claimed him with each deep thrust. Soon Sam thrust in, Joreal saw the room was still consumed with their powers, and felt his Angelic power join theirs and light filled the room as Sam took him hard and he spun with love and lust again as they bit him again and the powers in the room passed through them in waves, until they were pounding into and against each other and cumming hot and fast, Sam claiming him as well.

Then Joreal kept the power flowing and made love to them, taking turns making them moan for more and felt hands on him as the free one took him again, and then kept repeating the cycle until they couldn't cum anymore and fell spent to the bed. Joreal lay there sated and tired and passed out with a smile on his face. They kissed him lovingly and waited for the others to come up, and then had the rest of their orgy and sex with them for a couple hours until they too fell spent to the bed and sighed as they caught their breaths. Then they cuddled Joreal , Connor, and Dorian between them for a bit then got up, waking them and pulling them up with them.

It was time for Dean to go. They had to say goodbye to him again.

Balthazar appeared with the 'Cuda Angel and looked at Dean. "Sorry, Master, but it's time. Welcome, Joreal. It is good to see you again." Bal said and hugged him now. "Congratulations on the marriage. Sorry to interrupt the honeymoon but…Hell awaits." He turned to look at them again. "We are keeping Dante, Kali, and the 'Pala Angel. But sent 'Cuda back in case a guardian was needed. They did really well in battle and will be needed in the new ones that are coming up. Wayne said we needed reinforcements so we will need them. We will be back in three days, by morning of that day. It's almost over, two more to go." He said and they kissed Joreal, Sam, and Dorian goodbye.

"I'll give you a real honeymoon when this is over, Joreal, I promise!" Dean swore then stepped in the glowing light.

"Be safe, come home to us!" They said and he nodded, "I will. So will the others, promise."

Then he was gone. And they were left to stare at the empty place where he had just been and hoped that he would. The others , too.

They missed them already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joreal went upstairs now, heading to his charges and accidentally ended up lost in the god's room again. He swore softly as he tried to get his bearings. They said the kids' room was off of the god's own in a hidden walkway; to protect them better. The kids' rooms were hidden beside the gods' room, there were at least seven or eight secret entrances to them but no actual doors to them; that way if something got in, they would never get to the children. There were also hidden corridors and escape routes hid everywhere and on every floor and every room had an entrance to one or two points that led to one and every one led to the kids' rooms; so they could secret them out if they had to.

Paranoia at its highest, Joreal thought appreciatively of the setup. Those kids were so protected that nothing would ever find them if they didn't want it too. Clearly these were gods with too much time on their hands, Joreal thought in annoyance as he searched for the secret panel that was programmed to accept his touch so it would open the way to the walkway to his charges' room.

Ten minutes later, he _still_ hadn't found the damn thing.

'_Second from the left, right side of the strip stage.'_ A voice like wind chimes spoke in his head, a child's voice. _'Just press some power into it, it will allow the door to open.'_

Joreal did as he was told, found one more used than the others, and pressed a touch of Angel power to it. The stage moved on its own to the left and a wall behind the stage opened on cue. It was well concealed, he noticed. A good place to hide the entrance, too. He slipped into the corridor and noticed it was climate controlled, not too cold and not too warm. The walls were warm cream colored with gold trim, and the doors were golden. There were no knobs or latches to open them with. But it seemed they opened outward. He nibbled a lip as he found a door with a tiara on it and figured that might be the door.

"Um, whoever you are, how do I open this door? Is this the right one or…" Joreal said out loud and waited.

'_It's voice activated, say your name and what you are to us."_ A more melodious voice spoke now, church bells gently swaying in the wind. '_It's the right door.'_

"I am Joreal, Angel of the Lord and Guardian of the Children of Olympus.' He stated firmly but they didn't open, creaked but didn't open.

'_What you really are to us, silly…"_ A voice that held harmony and grace within it. A clear Musical voice. '_Here's a hint, what was John to us kids?'_

"Grandpa." Joreal said chuckling.

'_Finally.'_ The chime-like voice said. '_Come in, we're waiting for you._' It felt soothing in his head and he saw the doors open smoothly and he gasped in wonder.

The room was huge, clearly magically enhanced to be bigger on the inside than the outside. One side of the room was covered with shelves with toys in them. Three desks with drawing supplies lined a wall and a series of book shelves lined the nearby walls. There were three beds side by side against the wall facing him now with soft golden bedspreads. One had a green blanket over it, one a deep blue one, and one had a kind of dark red one. The blue one had a stuffed unicorn on it and he picked it up to look at it, remembering something.

Sam. Sam had believed in unicorns until he was three. Which was when Dean took it upon himself to debunk his brother's mistaken belief in them. Sam had cried so hard that Dean had promised to let him believe in them again if he'd just stop crying, his cheeks red and embarrassed. Sam had hugged him then and smiled, telling him he loved him and he'd rather believe in Dean now anyway. Dean had blushed and said he could believe in both of them; but he was better, no damn unicorn would take him to Chuck'E'Cheese and play in a kiddie ball pen with him for two hours and then let his little brother beat him at skee-ball either! And Dean had given him all his tickets he'd won for himself to get a slingshot to let Sam get a small red plastic water gun instead. The same red water gun Sam had later wrapped in newspaper and gave to Dean for his birthday two weeks later, and smiled adoringly up his older brother the whole time he was unwrapping it. Then they _both_ decided that Sam didn't need no damn unicorn! He had Dean, and that was _more_ than enough for Sam.

"Grandpa." Came the chime voice again and he saw a brown-haired girl that looked like Sam staring up at him smiling. "You like my Chelsea?" The girl said, "Daddy Bobby gave him to me."

"Samae, right?" Joreal smiled, "You look just like your namesake; he liked unicorns, too."

"I know. That's why I wanted it." Samae said and two other girls joined her now as she led them to him; clearly the leader of the group, Joreal notice, the ease and command she carried in her gait and the way she held her head told him she also was the most powerful of them as well; but the most loved by them was obvious, too. Power he had only felt once or twice came off her in waves, power he had felt very recently, too. Once, off God his Lord. The second time from Sam and Dean as they sat by him before when he'd been sandwiched between them. She felt like them…but in a different way, like their powers were similar but also reversed in many ways, two side of the powers; one hit the heart and emotions, the other the head and the thoughts, took the very Will of the being she touched or spoke to. This girl, so dainty and frail looking, was more dangerous than anything he'd ever seen or known, as a human or Angel. Her sisters had apparently learned this and let her lead them, the leader of the Pack, so to speak. The most dangerous of them all.

The one that needed to be defeated first to conquer the others; the one most likely to stop you with ease. She would be the one they would go after and kill first if they went after the kids. Joreal hugged her tight and kissed her hair, promising himself he would not let that happen. Samae would live, and so would all the children. He'd wipe out their enemies if any tried to hurt them. and knew that any of those enemies would have to get through every being on Olympus first to even get close enough to touch them kids. And he smiled proudly. These kids would be just fine. And grow up to be very powerful gods someday and he would be there to see it!

All of them bit lips nervously. "Grandpa, Denae says there are no such things as Unicorns. Daddy Dean said there weren't to Daddy Sam, too, and…is that _true_?" Her hazel eyes shimmered with worry, hanging onto her belief with both hands bordering on delusional here. A scoff sounded behind her. "They do so exist, Dene!" Her lips twisted into a stubborn line. "Don't they, Grandpa?"

He couldn't bear to break her heart with the truth, so he said, "Yes, Samae, they do exist. In another world, they exist. The Faery Realm." He sighed, "They can't exist in this realm. They are too precious, like you girls."

"See, I told you they were real." Samae said proudly, climbing onto his lap and hugging him. "Daddy Sam looks almost like you, Grandpa. So handsome." She chuckled, "No wonder they love you so much. Are you my stepdad like the others are?"

"Yes, I suppose so. You understand that I'm not his Dad anymore, right?" Joreal worried and hugged her, "I would still be your grandpa if you want me to be…that feeling is still there."

"I want you to be Grandpa." Samae said firmly and she smiled. "Sissies…come up here…please?" They both looked at each other and then at their sister's clearly clingy behavior. Then did as she asked, sighing in resignation. Then they hugged him, too.

"Stealing all his attention, brat!" Denae teased her sister, clearly very fond of her though, a protective light there in her green eyes, eyes like Dean's, Joreal thought. She strongly resembled him. Mati looked like both of them, her eyes were both colors and her hair was a combination of blonde and brown combined in shimmers of blond mixed with a darker brown than Sam's now. "He's our Grandpa, too."

"Yes, I am. I am also your Eternal Guardian and Protector." Joreal agreed, "I lost the Father stuff for them but…it seems there is a Grandfather in here after all; just for you."

"Good, we want to hear about our Daddies, tell us more." Samae asked and laid her head on his chest. The others crept close filled his lap now, too. Joreal gasped as they all glowed now. First him and then Samae, then Mati, and, last of all, Denae. Now they all glowed as power flowed through them in a collar of sorts and locked them together forever now. He felt the connection and welcomed it. God had said it would feel this way when their Eternal connection to him clicked in place. That it would mean he now belonged to them, just as it would be with all the children on Olympus. This connection was mental now; he could find them anywhere once it kicked in with the barest of thoughts in case they got lost or hurt, or taken.

"Okay, who first?" Joreal asked, giving into their cute looks. "Sam or Dean?"

"Sam." Denae insisted.

"Okay, when he was about seven, he got it in his head there was a monster under his bed. I'd already checked and was sure there wasn't." Joreal chuckled. "We ended up putting mousetraps under his bed the whole time and then, when Dean saw what I was doing, he insisted I put them under his, too. And not once did a single trap snap. Dean teased Sam for a week about that one."

They all chuckled. "There are no monsters under our beds. If there were, we'd get rid it ourselves." Denae said laughing. The others high-fived each other with her and gave him a look, "We so _would_…"

"Yes, you would." Joreal smiled. "So now Dean?"

"Yes, please?" Mati said grinning.

"Dean went through a phase where he made me remove the closet doors of everywhere we stayed because he was sure a closet monster was stalking him." Joreal laughed. "Sam even hid in one and almost got shot for it eventually."

"Was there?" Denae said curiously.

"Yes, but I got him after the first time; the other times after that there wasn't one." Joreal laughed. "Oh, Dean once shot a crab and insisted it was a demon trying to eat his toe. He just kept saying it had black eyes."

"Sam?" Mati asked and Joreal thought for a minute. "One more, please!"

"When Sam was twelve, there was this cute little girl a few doors down from us; we were at this motel. It was Valentine's Day and he gave her a flower and we walked up on them. The girl was a guy, had an Adam's apple, but Sam insisted it was a girl. To this day, he will still insist it. It was so cute that we didn't bother to mention the erection to him. The kid had one." Joreal chuckled and shook his head. "Of course, now I see that it wouldn't have mattered if we had. Sam was Bi. It was just so cute; he was his first crush." He added, "They were great kids, those two."

"You had feelings for them like they had for each other, when they were teenagers, right?" Samae asked curiously, smiling. Joreal saw the glint in her eyes and laughed. Sex was never far from _that _girl's mind; just like her fathers.

"Yes, and not once acted on them." Joreal said then shrugged, "Knowing what I know now, I should have; they wanted me to." He was sad now.

"So, it wasn't wrong to do that." Denae asked.

"Well, to the World, yes, but, we were different, and I suppose that to us, no, it wasn't wrong. Just not the normal expected behavior." Joreal admitted and sighed.

"You were in love with them." Mati said smiling and hugged him.

"Yes, I was." Joreal said, "And they with me."

"You should have told them." Mati said sternly, chiding him.

"Yes." Joreal said then smiled, "But that was my mortal lifetime. Now I am your personal Angel and no longer their father. But I suppose I am your Dad, step anyway. But also your Grandpa, if you count the mortal link there." He hugged them back and kissed their heads, "I'm going to take _really_ great care of you no matter what I am to you now. Going to protect and love you all for Eternity." Joreal smiled at them fondly now, "You are great kids, you know that? I'm going to love you so _much!_"

"We are going to love you, too." Samae said and smiled, "Will you come skating with us?" Samae asked as they got down now and they headed out the door. Joreal nodded and let them tug him along. Gabriel watched from the shadows and shook his head.

That Angel was different than any Angel he had ever seen. Not because of the irreverent and often human way he acted. Not just because he was John Winchester in every way but in his mind; but that he was created different than any of the others. He hadn't been created to be just any Angel at all.

He'd been created just for this reason. To guard and protect all the children of Olympus.

And Gabe had a feeling he was going to be great at it, too!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Joreal entered their room later that night, creeping to the bed as they made love. Both Ellen and Bobby paused in mid-movement; then watched them in amusement. "Ah, so you decided to join us after all?" Bobby laughed.

"Yes, I _always_ want to join you, Bobby. You know that." Sam grinned but motioned to Joreal. "He wanted to be with you now, too."

Bobby gazed at Joreal with lust-filled eyes, his gaze taking in his hot body and moaned in anticipation. "I always wanted to fuck you, Jo...Joreal. As a human, only ever around men so not sure if I was bi or what but damn you turned me on as John. You were so wrapped up in your grief and then the revenge, I just didn't think you'd agree to be with me so I didn't say it." Bobby admitted, "I want you still, Joreal, _very_ much!"

"Me, too." Ellen agreed, "You are one sexy Angel. And, as John, you were one very _sexy _man!"

"You thought so?" Bobby asked in surprise.

"Yeah, after my Bill died, I mourned him but…ended up attracted to John eventually. He just ignored my interest, of course." Ellen said then smiled, spreading for Joreal. "Come and please me, Joreal."

"Sammy, I want inside that tight ass of yours; come here." Bobby ordered seductively and crooked a finger at him and Sam eagerly went to him, and kissed him. Then let Bobby put him on all fours after sucking Sam off and making him cum hard for him twice. Then lubing him up and thrusting into him lovingly. Sam pushed back onto him and moaned, "I love you, Bobby!"

"I love you, too, Sammy." Bobby purred as their bodies moved together more, and saw Joreal thrusting deep into Ellen as her nails raked his back and ass. Her mouth was on his and they were kissing passionately, moaning hotly and crying out between kisses. Their desires were out of control and, as Bobby watched them make love, he felt his lust, love, and desire for Sam grow out of control as well.

Sam's control fled as Bobby pushed his legs to his chest and impaled him deeper and harder now, and with Sam's strangled cry of desire, they were soon as lost to it as Joreal and Ellen were, fucking hard now and taking each other in every way they could.

And then hours later, as they screamed their orgasms, they switched partners and did it all again. And fucked the rest of the day away as well, and their cries of pleasure and orgasmic moans, and shouted orgasms filled the air like music, and the others just enjoyed the sounds, even God.

Then God sat considering those sounds and wondered if Sam would make the same sounds if he did that to him, too. Maybe even Dean?

He'd give it further thought, God decided. Dean returned soon; they'd discuss it then.

He figured that if worse came to worse, he'd just have to persuade them to see it his way.

With lots of persuasion of the pleasurable kind and lots of deep kisses, of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Behman walked in the front door later that day, talking and joking with Felson. As soon as he saw Sam, Behman grinned widely. Then Felson nudged him and gave him an encouraging look. "They can only say no, Brother. Though I doubt they will. You all are crazy for each other; even I can see it!" Felson reassured his brother and fellow knight.

"You really think they'll say yes?" Behman whispered, eyes on Sam still, falling into them the longer their eyes locked this way.

"Oh, yes!" Felson said seeing Sam's face flush with Love at the sight of them. He knew they preferred Behman to him lately, but was okay with that. He was considering proposing to Artemis though; he had been spending time with her lately and was falling for her hard. Her brothers were beginning to make him the feel the same way, too, but he was letting that happen on its own, falling in love took time; he knew this.

The others were great but only she made him feel like he couldn't breathe when she looked at him; his heart beat faster for her. He missed her when they were apart more now. He knew the signs of Love; he's seen them enough but had never felt them. He liked it! So he looked for her then saw her running his way. Sweeping her into his arms, he kissed her hard and deep, holding her tight. Both gasped happily when the kiss broke. "Missed you, Felson!" Artemis said passionately and hugged him hard.

"Missed you, too, baby!" Felson said happily and whispered into her ear, "I'm in love with you."

Artemis is looked thrilled and blushed, "I'm in love with you, too."

Felson grinned now, "Good, cause I got something to ask you. Come with me." He said as he tugged her to the kitchen and shut the doors behind them.

"I hope it's what I hope you're asking." Artemis said excitedly, eyes hopeful. The others chuckled. They had seen this coming. Apollo was thrilled for his sister and wondered if they married, did that mean that Felson joined their bed as their lover, since Artemis was already in their bed as their lover, his and Bacchus's…Felson _had_ been joining them for more orgies lately. He grinned. Grabbing Bacchus's hand, he tugged the man with him as they headed to the kitchen, too. They had a question of their own to ask Felson.

A question he answered moments later with a laugh and "Fuck yeah!" All decided the kitchen hadn't been christened yet with sex and immediately set about changing that fact. Moans and cries of pleasure came from inside it now and Bobby groaned, looking at Ellen, who shook her head. Both prayed they stayed off the kitchen table or they would need to get another one. It was either going to be broke or sullied with fluids; _neither_ were good for the poor table or those that would have to eat from it.

They would just get a new table, Bobby decided. _Just in case_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam ran to Behman now and kissed him hard, stealing his breath away. "I missed you, Baby Boy!" Sam said and kissed him again, never able to get enough of this man! "So glad you're safe. We were worried! Come, we have news!" He grinned, tugging Behman behind him. "This is Joreal." Sam explained everything and smiled happily, ending with "He's our husband now, too." He saw Behman's face fall and look like he was going to cry. Then Sam realized he thought Joreal was taking his place.

'_Great_ work on that proposal, champ!' Sam cursed his luck. And took a hold of his arm so Behman couldn't run off, which he looked like he was _going_ to do! "It's not…_just_ him we want to marry." Sam said softly, eyes begging him to stay. He pulled out a gold band with diamonds around it in a velvet box, holding it out to Behman now. "Marry us, Dean and I? Be our Mate, too? _Please_, Behman!" He pleaded.

He _so_ hoped he'd say yes; he'd thought the knight would _before_…

"Yes!" Behman cried out happily and his eyes swam with tears. They kissed again and this time it seemed to last for the longest time. Sam held him tight, spinning happily with the man held onto him and needing to love him more now! "I was going to propose to you guys here shortly, too. Just didn't have a ring." Behman admitted smiling, a blush on his cheeks and a soft smile on his sexy lips. Then his eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him. "How _long_ have you had _that_ ring? How _long_ have you been _waiting_ to ask me?"

Sam blushed and smiled, "Weeks now. We just got so busy with the Hell stuff and were always apart; this is the first chance we've had to be alone to ask you. Sorry we got so busy. I didn't mean to neglect you or make you worry we didn't love you." He said and sighed. _'We need to make more time for our lovers and Mates!'_ Sam thought, and swore that when Dean got back, they would do just _that._

"Hey, been doing it, too. We both did it and probably will _keep _doing it. Evil isn't going to give us a break for romantic getaways here. It's going to keep coming. I don't see it letting up anytime soon." Behman admitted, hating this part. They _needed_ more alone time but their lives as gods and Protectors didn't allow that. "We just need to find ways to make this work better. Talk through the marks more or you guys can visit when we're apart more. The others, too. I'm going to love them, too." Behman bit his lip and Sam tugged it out, sucked it softly before kissing him properly again. "Can I just be with you guys and the Mates, too? But just them and you guys for me from now on, okay?"

"That's fine with me, too." Sam smiled softly, "You can be with who you want. We would love to have you all to ourselves!"

"You all are what I want, you gods and the Mates like myself. Marry me as soon as he gets back, okay? The others, too?" Behman asked and Sam nodded grinning. He turned to Joreal now, "You'll be with me and the other Mates? You don't have to. I get that it's new with you guys. You probably don't want me or the others…"

Joreal chuckled and approached him, touching him softly, "I would be with _all_ of you, but for now…I would be with you two and those that are still here on Olympus. If you want me…" Joreal touched him now, hand slipping lower and stroking his already hard dick. "Now would be _great_." He kissed Behman now and he melted into it; Behman not being touched by them for weeks had built up his need to this degree. "I want you." Joreal whispered as he sucked on Behman's neck.

"Now, _Yes!_" Behman called through the marks for the other Mates and they popped up to the bedroom, where they were very happy to give him what he wanted. Dorian sucked him hard while Sam ate his ass and prepared to fuck him. Joreal already had him sucking his dick and was moaning at how good it was. Ash sat by and lined up with Sam, preparing to take him as he took Behman. Connor just touched them and lined up with Joreal smirking; he was going to make love to his new Mate, too.

Sam thrust in and Behman moaned happily around John. Dorian straddled him and sheathed him into her, and Ash thrust into Sam. Connor thrust into Joreal who moaned harshly, then kissed Joreal's neck and shoulders, "So tight, Joreal, so fucking tight!...gonna make you cum for me so hard!"

Joreal moaned again, "Yes!" Joreal said and his head fell back in pleasure as they were soon moving together and the powers took them, wrapped through them, making it feel all-encompassing and held their orgasms at bay, as they were trapped in their desire, love and lust. Only cumming when it let them and cumming hard over and over for over an hour when they did. All laying on the bed and gasping to breathe.

"Wow!" was the general consensus.

"You are so _claimed!_ _Both_ of you!" Sam said to Behman and Joreal now and kissed them in turns; Behman's blissed out face smiling under Sam's lips. Joreal's eagerly seeking more kisses for a minute.

"Yes, I am." Behman teased and looked up at Joreal, "So going to fuck you later, Joreal. I see where Sam got that fantastic dick from! You guys are huge! Also, you will be fucking me with that later. I _will_ rape you to make you do it, too." He pulled Joreal in for a kiss now. "Fuck, I'm gonna fall in love with you, too, Joreal."

"Me, too." Joreal said lovingly and smiled as he kissed Behman again. "Gonna love all of you."

"You better." They all said and laughed. Then Dorian, Ash, Connor, and Behman slept now; spent and very well fucked and filled, and _very _satisfied.

Sam lay there and thought of Dean; thought of how much he wished he was here. Sam still had trouble being in the bed when Dean was gone. It felt like there was this huge empty place…and it hurt to know Dean wasn't there to fill it.

His chest ached again and Joreal touched his face. Sam leaned into his shoulder and sighed. Sam sent thoughts to Dean again now. Joreal felt their connection click in place again and smiled. Such a powerful bond they had! Transcended _everything_; time _and _space! _Still_ connected even though they were Worlds apart.

'_I proposed to Behman._' Sam sent and smiled. _'He said yes. Sorry I didn't get much of a chance to discuss it with you. But I knew you were in love with him, too. Figured you wouldn't mind.'_

'_Good, I was going to anyway when I got back. We'll get Dad to do the ceremony when I get back, okay?'_ Dean sent, happy to have Behman as _his_ now_!_

'_Yes.'_ Sam agreed then felt sad to Dean. '_I miss you already. I love you. We'll see you really soon, baby!'_

'_Yes, soon. Very soon!'_ Dean agreed, '_I love and miss you, too, Sammy. Hate being apart and feeling like something is missing.'_

'_That would be me._' Sam said softly.

'_Yes, it's you. And our lovers, and our Mates, and our kids…I miss being around and spending time with our Family!'_ Dean said and sighed, _'Fuck, I know it's selfish but…I wish you were here and could stay by my side while I did this. Too far away from you this way…'_

'_I know.'_ Sam said and their sadness was palpable, even to Joreal. Who felt their loss and wished he could make it better but knew he couldn't. _'You need me to fight? I wish I could help more…just sitting here while you risk your life. I feel useless to you.'_ He sighed again.

'_Maybe Dad might let you come now…these last two are the worst and …we could use the help.'_ Dean said and sighed, too. '_Ask him, and see if you can bring Behman.'_

'_I'll ask. I fucking miss you, baby!_' Sam moaned and Dean nodded, feeling the same.

'_I miss you, too.'_ Dean sent and added, _'We'll wait here. Go ask, Sammy!'_ He was excited now. _No way_ Dad would say no _now!_

Sam kept the connection open and ran to his father. Grabbing Behman and pulling the surprised man behind him, "Sam! _Slow_ up! What's going on?" Behman asked in surprise.

"I'm going to see if he'll let us go to Hell and fight with Dean there. I want you to come with me, Baby Boy." Sam stopped to ask, "Will you go if he lets us? Come with me?"

"Yeah! I'd love to go." Behman said and now they _both_ were running to the porch.

"Can we go to Hell and help Dean, _please?_" Sam begged and God smiled, "You're here and it's _only_ three days. You can stay that long, _right?_ These last two Hells are going to be the worst and he might _need_ us…we need to help more. _Please,_ Dad?"

God searched their faces, so full of love and hope. Both so eager to be with Dean again. He could stay a few days, take over Head god duties for them. He did want to spend more time with Bobby and Ellen…had planned on a romantic dinner or two, maybe some one-on-one dates with each of them. They had been discussing it lately, and had said he didn't visit enough and they missed him more lately. He wanted to be with them more. Maybe living here and visiting Heaven was in order, he thought. Olympus was really nice and he could still monitor Heaven from here. It could be his Home now, be with his family again. Heaven was running smoothly after all…

Besides Wayne wasn't wrong. These next battles would be brutal, even with their Uber powers. It was going to be rough on them. It wouldn't be a bad idea to send reinforcements…Sam and Dean's combined Thunder god powers would be a _huge_ help. They really _were_ needed now that he considered it. "Okay, you can go. Both of you. I was considering moving to Olympus permanently anyway to be with all of you guys; the other gods and them, too. You're my family now, you know. I'd like to live here. If that's okay with you guys. Olympus is yours after all…" God asked nervously, what if they were uncomfortable with him being there full-time now?

"Dad, you mean it? You'll stay? We 'd _love _to have you here, are you _kidding?_ We'd be _thrilled _if you'd _stay! _You _sure_ you don't mind all the sex and stuff?" Sam bit a lip and hoped he didn't. They wanted their Dad around all the time but he'd never said he wanted to stay forever before…

"You are Sex gods, son. Of course, there would be sex all the time! Are you aware that the air here reeks of sex? And desire, lust, passion, love, and your damn sex powers? It is full of you guys and it should be! Olympus has the feel of its Head gods, you form the basis of it, it's very _essence_. It will feel like you guys, so yeah, I don't mind the sex. In fact, this gives me a chance to seduce my own Mates more; they've been wanting me to move in for months now. I only said no because I wasn't sure me being here wouldn't make you all feel self-conscious about the sex. You shouldn't. I like Olympus this way. It feels like Home to me now." God grinned happily now, hugging his lovers close. "I'm staying, babies!"

"God!" They said happily and hugged him tighter now, kissing him in relief. "Never leaving us for very long _ever_ again, you holy _thing!_"

"Nope, never for long. Never could bear to be away from you guys for long." God reassured them and turned to the men now. "You can go, I'm not going anywhere. Behman can go with you. I need Felson here to help with a hunt or two…" He said thoughtfully, picking up on a couple pagan gods a few towns away, and a Nest in the next state. "I need to issue some hunts now…." God waved them off as he considered who to send.

"See, I'm not leaving you this time." Behman said happily and hugged Sam and God now. "I love you. I love you so fucking _much_! Can't wait to see Dean again and meet Angel. Heard he was one sexy vampire! Hell of a fighter, too."

"Pinfore with Vampire in it now." Sam admitted, he'd been changed by Grace he'd taken in. "He is _very_ sexy. He's a lot like you knights really; you are going to get along _so_ well!"

"He does have a good reputation. The others say some good impressive things about him and his skills, too." Behman said nodding, he'd sounded impressive to say the least, and this was going to be his new Mate, cool!

The light that had taken them as soon as God spoke and had enveloped them, now faded. They had talked through the trip as God sent them exactly where he wanted them go. They had let him.

"All true." Sam said proudly, "Well, we're here. Yep, this is Hell. Where are they?" He said as they looked around now taking in their surroundings more; their noses crinkling as the sulfur smell of the place hit them. Sam saw them now, and they ran to join them, calling Dean's name happily. Dean's face lit up with a happy smile at the sight of them coming toward them. "Oh, look! There they are." Sam said as he ran.

They were soon swept up in welcoming arms, being hugged by everyone; beginning with Dean, who held them so tight they couldn't breathe for a moment then kissed them hard in welcome as his eyes glowed happily and a wide grin filled his face, love in his every expression now. "Dean, Angel, guys! We're here to stay. Dad said we could help! Behman wants to help, too. And meet you, Angel. He's going to be a husband to us, too, like you are. You two are going to get along great! He's a Knight, one of God's new warriors he picked. Just like you. When we get time, you should take watch and talk; get to know each other." Sam suggested as Angel and Behman shook hands, grinned and leered at each other. "He insisted on coming with me, stubborn _thing_…I like _that_ in a man! "

"Me, too!" Dean said kissing Sam again and laughed lecherously, then chuckled as the others echoed the same sentiment about Behman. Angel saw he was a familiar part of their bed and must be well loved to be treated so special by them. He made up his mind to love him just as much, too. He approached him now and admired the man, admitting he was impressive to say the least.

"Fuck, you are…wow, how many layers of muscles _are_ you, Behman?! You are _huge_!" Angel said surprised, eyes sweeping his body with great interest. Behman was indeed heavily muscled. Only slightly less muscled than Hef; both him and Felson were. But Angel had only heard that; He hadn't gotten a chance to meet them yet. Licking a lip, he checked out Behman's groin. Even soft his dick was huge, just as big as Sam's was! Not as big as Hef's was but not by _much_…Damn, he wanted to _play_ with _this_ man. He bet the sex would be _great!_ "I would love to hear your story, a _real_ Knight…wow."

"I want to hear yours, too." Behman said and smiled, "I met Connor. He's very handsome." And just as sexy as his father was apparently, Behman was happy to see!

"Yes, and he's your Mate, too. But he's _still_ my _son_, so he's _not_ a Mate to me. That would be weird. I'm no pervert here, he's _just _my son. We share them and you all as husbands and Mates. I'm _very _proud of him though, and happy he is with _them_. He's been through so _much_…" Angel looked troubled now, and the boys looked pissed, and so did the others. Behman wondered why.

"I want to know why you all looked like that when just now. When we discussed Connor." Behman said with a serious expression, "You're not telling me something…"

"I will, Behman. I promise." Angel said sadly, "Just believe I love that boy so fucking much I would die or kill for him, never think I wouldn't."

"I believe you." Behman said, "Your son is lucky to have a father who loves him this much. If half of what I hear about you is true, his life must have been a _nightmare_. Evil shit likes to go after Hunter's and warrior's, like we are, kids when they can't get us."

"It's true." Angel admitted.

"So, tell me about Connor, Dean. I hear he's a god like you two now. A Thunder god. How'd that happen?" Behman asked as they went through the door Wayne created.

They explained about how Angel joined them as a husband and Connor as well. About them worrying about him dying on them as human. About giving their very essence and power to him and their marriage after that.

"So you gave him Immortality and your Powers and he is now a god and as powerful as you guys are?" Behman asked and they nodded happily.

"Yeah, he is." Sam said and smiled, "He's a Norse god now."

"Wow, he didn't seem like one when I met him." Behman said in surprise again, "Damn, he hides it well."

"It's new. He's still adjusting to it." Dean admitted, grinning at the memory of some of Connor's more spectacular '_accidents_' lately. "He's still working on controlling and using them right."

"Oh." Behman said and noticed the place was full of demons looking at them in terror. "They don't like us much, do they?"

"Nope." Gabriel smirked and they saw a place up ahead, "I think I see something up ahead, guys."

They all nodded and glanced there now, too.

"So where are these Senior Partners?" Sam asked and looked around again. They looked like regular demons to him.

"Up ahead somewhere." Dean said looking as they got closer. They gasped in surprise at the sight of the demons as they saw them clearer now. They were close to thirty feet high and were gigantic multi-limbed demons. They were easily at least five times the size of the gods and angels at full size and looked twice as mean, too. Not to mention the waves of demons around them, their army to command.

They were waiting for them. Great, they were expected. How fucking hospitable of them!

"Glad you came to help now?" Dean said and cringed, only half-joking. He had a bad feeling about these guys…

"Yeah, I might die." Sam said tentatively and eyed them thinking that this was definitely going to hurt. "I'm flashing back to the hiding in the sun thing and considering that a spa next to what these guys are going to do to us."

"Yeah, me, too. But don't worry, Baby Boy, never letting you die on me, Sammy. Die with you if you did…we can do this! We can do anything when we're together." He did admit quietly, eyes never leaving the glaring demons. "But, yeah, it's going to hurt…a whole _lot_."

"Thought so." Sam said then smiled, "Not worth doing if it didn't. Cosmic shit always does, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Dean shrugged and sighed. "Us taller ones go full size and full power, take a smaller partner to work with and protect each other." The '_protect the smaller partner'_ was implied and understood then immediately agreed upon with their answering nods, and grim looks. They paired off now and prepared to fight.

Angel took his place with Dean, both growing and powering up. Sam joined with Dante and both powered up and stayed close to Dean. Behman stayed with Victor to protect him, God's weapon-keeper had to kept protected and he chose to do it. Gabriel went with Magdi, both large and ready for fight, swords blazing, Gabe's with holy fire, and Magdi was pure lightning and power now. His body becoming pure lightning and taking a form that vaguely resembled him now, smiling. Modi was the same, both glowing with light and Cas and his holy fire sword joined him, both large and ready. Kali and Balthazar prepared to fight now, taking their true forms again, ready to fight with their weapons glowing and Kali's six arms each held a flaming sword and she glowed with power, too. Bal's burned with holy fire; both beings growing to full size. Michael tugged the Pala Angel to his side, "I got you, pretty Angel. We got this." Michael grinned, "I've fought worse. These guys aren't anything we can't handle.

"Yeah, I know." She said and smiled, Michael felt his heart clutch. Damn, she was beautiful; no wonder those boys loved her so much.

Hef looked at Thoth and asked, "Will you fight with me?"

"Hell, yeah, big man. Wondered if you'd offer, you're a hell of a fighter, Man. Much better than Zeus ever was." Thoth agreed.

"You knew Zeus?" Hef asked, he hadn't known that.

"Yeah, arrogant prick. Tried to get me to join his Pantheon early on. I said no, of course. If I wanted to serve an arrogant prick like him, I'd have stayed above ground with Ra and them. I like the underworld stuff, but now, I like it above ground with them now, they are worth being around." Thoth said then saw their looks as they gave him happy looks. "Yeah, we're your mates in our minds, love you very much, Sam, Dean. We already told you that. We're yours, and want to be with you. We'll kill for you and with you, our gods."

"Us, too." Dean said, "We love you, too."

"Yeah, we know that, too." Thoth said then smiled. Eyes going to the demons again, "They are bigger than anything I've ever fought. I won't lie. Fuck, they are _huge!_ And those limbs, like Kali on steroids. Fuck, they are going to hurt us." He grinned anyway, pulling his sword out and pointing it toward them, "But they're going to hurt _more._"

"Yeah." Hef agreed and they all pulled their weapons now. Mostly swords. The boys shared the Hammer.

Maat tugged Wayne with her and chuckled, "Come on, Wayne, let's show them how the Egyptian gods do it, baby." She grinned, "We worship Death, and, trust me, we're going to worship the Hell out of _yours!_"

They all smiled and nodded, and Victor pulled out their weapons for those that didn't already have theirs. Then he and Behman stepped back again to let them fight. Behman taking watch over Victor, doing his duty.

Even if it hurt or killed him, no one got to touch Victor. He had to live. Compared to Victor's life and purpose, Behman's was disposable. God needed him more and Behman served God, was his Knight. His duty was with God's Weapon Keeper, to keep him safe.

To keep him out of the battles. And, if it took his last breath, he was damn sure going to do it right!

And when the sky filled with storm clouds and lightning and thunder boomed, they knew it was their Head gods cue. The bigger ones shot up to full size and powered up, the littler ones powered up and stood on the shoulders of the bigger ones. Weapons glowing with power. All beings taking their forms now. Dante in fire form, vaguely man shaped, and Kali glowed and was covered in flames, all her arms bearing flaming swords.

Sam and Dean were forms of lightning, with more lightning sparking around them. The Angels glowed with pure Grace. Magdi and Modi were forms of lightning, too, lightning swords in hand. The Hammer glowing and shimmering in the Sex gods' hands.

"Let's do this." Dean's voice boomed with the thunder and echoed, making the demons ahead flinch in waking fear, "Bring it on, Bitches."

And they ran toward them. The demons roared and reared back, ready to kill them, and they clashed now, powers exploding on contact. Dean grabbed one and slashed its limbs off, ducking and weaving to create holes to get close enough to. Angel cutting at the limbs as he flew around it, also easily ducking their attacks. One limb hit him and he went flying off into a cloud of demons, one of many already attacking them from every side; even as they went head to head with a single Partner. "Dean!" Angel shouted as the demons pinned him in the air, dislocating his shoulders by jerking on his arms. Dean glared and sent bolts into the group and they let him go. He fell and bounced on the ground, head thudding painfully against it. Groaning, Angel saw Gabriel sliding to him, touching him and putting his shoulders back in place. Touching him again.

"Thanks, man." Angel said then flew up again and Gabriel heading back to help Magdi. The lightning ones were holding their own but still getting tossed; only reaching their waists had drawbacks. The smaller ones were sometimes climbing the demons and refusing to be shook off, stabbing and slashing in hopes of distracting them and the bigger ones moved in and hacked their limbs off and taking their heads. Watching them fall and moving on. With at least twelve to fight, they didn't dare stay in one place for long.

"Sam!" Dean called and Sam looked his way, stabbing at his demon and shaking off a blow the demon gave him, sending him to his knees, his lightning flickering as his flesh showed. He couldn't keep the power going and Dean couldn't either. They would need to take their body forms again soon.

"Yeah?" Sam called back and watched as dozens of fiery forms swarmed the demons' heads, the demon's limbs passing ineffectively through them as it tried to swat them away. Dante had called in some Pheonixes to help them, good man!

"Come here." Dean said and nodded to the others, they doubled their efforts and watched as their gods' forms flickered out and looked human again, but stayed large. They pulled back a little and both gripped the Hammer now, both glowing so bright it blinded almost everyone. Including the demons, who ceased fighting since they couldn't see what they were fight now. The Sex gods joined powers now as all watched as demons focus on them only; watching them.

"Wanna see what Sex gods can do?" Dean taunted them. Their hands on the hammer and holding it up as lightning flew from the sky and striking the Hammer, making it spark. They called on all their powers now, every _last_ one, including the Sex ones. Powers pulled up through them, making them glow, going into Hammer itself and holding out their free hands. They became lightning and light again, blinding all but Angels, in a flash they _were_ the Lightning, hammer spinning above them, becoming the Lightning bolt it truly was. All the others could see was Lightning now as they flew at the demons at top speed, hitting three of them full force, and light exploded from them again.

When it dimmed, three of the demons were falling to the ground as ash and they are standing there grinning, still glowing and spinning the hammer, but no longer lightning itself. "Anyone else want to play?" Dean says wickedly, eyes glowing with power, Sam's too. They became lightning again as the demons lunged in fury at them, and the demons around them attacked as one. Power shot from them as they became one bolt and exploded in a thousand directions, wiping out everything they touched.

Others joined in and took the retreating ones, wiping them out and fighting them hard, terror making the demons easier to hurt now. Demons the flying heroes couldn't catch just fled and they didn't pursue them. They turned to see the power and light fading as Sam and Dean floated to the ground, the Hammer spinning above them as they stood on the ground now. Smiling smugly.

"Now _that_ is what Sex gods can do." Dean said arrogantly, kissing Sam breathless and chuckling as he stared in lust at him. "Fuck, that was _fun!_"

"Wow!" Magdi said as they ran to hug them. "Not even Thor did that."

"Yeah, We're Winchesters. We're even better than him." Dean said and they agreed it was true. Whatever they were, they did things the Storm god _never_ could. Somehow. Probably because they were God's sons; that would up their power levels for sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They moved to the tent that they had conjured up and set up mattresses and bedding for everyone in it. Then everyone paired off. Sam was, of course, carried off by Dean in a fireman's carry, laughing 'he could walk, thank you!' and Dean telling him he was sure he could, this way was much funner. Angel tugged Hef and Behman to his mattress, eying their dicks and kissing them as they walked. Maat and Thoth each grabbed Gabe and Cas, their favorite lovers next to the boys. Wayne and Kali were together first. Victor took Dante and whispered he wanted him to make him burn again. He'd felt so good last time! Magdi and Modi took a bed, preferring to start with each other then take other lovers after, their usual like the Sex gods, Dean and Sam took each other first then added others, it showed which they loved most but the others didn't mind too much.

Michael tugged the 'Pala Angel with him and whispered she was beautiful and he wanted to make love to her, love her. She smiled and nodded, eagerly following each other now. Bal joined Wayne and them when a hand tugged him along and he fell to the mattress, laughing. "We forgot you, sorry. We want you, sexy Angel. Love that accent, lover." Wayne said and they kissed now.

Angel sucked Behman first and Hef sucked him, Then he straddled Behman, lubing up instantly and ready at all times per usual, sheathed him there facing away from him as both Behman and Hef made love to him at the same time. "Behman, Hef…so good!" He moaned and fucked onto him harder, desire and need taking him, and then them.

Hef went to all fours, lubed himself and working him open, Angel pushed into him and Behman entered him again. They moved now and found a tempo they could match with each other, bodies moving in harmony as pleasure tore through them and took their control away slowly, leaving only the need for more of each other.

Sam cried out as Dean thrust in and kissed him, touching his body and marking his skin with bites and kisses. "Bite me, free my powers…" Sam cried out and moaned as his body filled with ecstasy as Dean thrust every bit of his power out and sank fangs into Sam's neck and Sam did it to him, groaning in pleasure, and his powers joined with Dean's to form the ribbons that found everyone and tied them into one pleasure and took their abilities to cum away until all came together.

They all gasped as the power stole the rest of their minds away and they moved much harder and passionately now. Wayne took Kali's ass hard and deep and she screamed for more, even as Bal took Wayne who also moaned and fucked back harder onto him and they moved in unison, need and want their Masters now. Michael worked the Pala'a body and she moaned hotly and he took her faster eventually, making love getting more intense with the power to fuel it. Thoth was taken by Gabe while Cas took Maat, both screaming and needing more, the angels more than happy to give them it, sending them spinning in lust.

Victor writhed as Dante took him and they fucked hard, love making not possible for these men. They needed it too much to let it be gentle enough for that. Needed each other, Mates in love and desire, Mates to each other, and best of all Mates to the gods themselves! The power sent their emotions to a fever pitch and then made them cum, all at the same time. Many scream s and cries, and curses filled the air, names echoing around the room as they were called out in pleasure. Then partners switched positions.

Sam took Dean, Bal took Kali as Wayne took Bal. Victor took Dante. Michael took the Pala from the back, deep inside her ass and making her moan for more. Angel made love to Behman and Hef made love to Angel, "Damn, go slow, baby, too big to go all in at once!" Angel said and Hef smiled, "I know. I'm going slow. You'll like it."

"I already do." Angel agreed and they moved now, little by little until Hef was in and they moved slow, taking it easy and moving harder eventually. Thoth took Gabe as Cas took him, and Gabe sucked and gave pleasure to Maat with his mouth, all writhed together now.

Pleasure and lust took them all and they spun fast, fucking harder and demanding more. Dirty sex and curses, foul words and loving ones took their places, names, begging and whimpers. Shouts of pleasure swelled around them and they felt the power multiply it then tear their orgasms from them then thread back through them all. Carrying the orgasms and pleasure they had given, holding them, and pulled through them all again on its way back; making them fuck and cum again as the previous pleasure echoed through them and they were lost to it.

It slammed back into the Sex gods , settling back into its owners, who also fell victim to its pleasurous assault and screamed as they came.

Then they went to Angel and tested his stretched ass, chuckling.

"Angel, we're going to fuck you again." Dean teased and healed him instantly, "We love it when he stretches you for us. You take us so tightly then."

"Yes…" Angel cried out as Dean thrust in and fucked him hard, sucking Sam's dick at the same times, so lost in his husbands he never cared to stop it. Eventually their pleasure was taken higher by their orbits wrapping around them and they came crying out and filling Angel completely with them, then switched and they took him again and the orbits carried them high and dropped them hard as they came screaming for more. This time Sam took Dean again and Angel took him and then switched when they came hard a few minutes later. Angel moved inside Dean while he was in Sam then. They fucked hard as the powers flared and the others approached, eyes full of want and need, and desire, lust, and love. And definitely ready for the orgy part of the night; all the men stroking and hard and the women wet and eager.

The three beings watched their audience pant for them and worked their bodies and came hard at the sight of it, wanting them to join them again. The mattresses became one huge bed and everyone piled on. There were no pairings now. Bodies were grabbed and willing ones shared and the not shared just did what they could or were taken again. Powers and biting following followed, Angel, and the sex gods drank blood from every partner they had and all were carried away in the pleasure as it ebbed and flowed through them. The god's powers making it more and letting them cum and then enslaving them again as they moved through all the lovers until not one hadn't been pleasured and touched completely by everyone they accepted as lovers and fell spent to the bed. Most slept but some didn't.

The not sleepy ones took watch in shifts and the others cuddled the sleeping beings and kissed them tenderly. Sam, Dean, and Hef, cuddled Angel, Dante, Victor, and Behman between them and watched over them with loving expressions. "They are so beautiful." Hef said and kissed their cheeks, "I love them."

"Can we join you, since we did say we were your Mates and you didn't say no before? Did we misunderstand?" Thoth asked, badly wanting to be held by them now. Loved like the others. Maat looked the same. "We love you. In love with you. We want to be Mates, too. Share, of course, but want to belong with you as our husbands, too. Can we? No wedding needed, honest. You accept us now and that is enough. Our wedding is you taking us with you now. Yours for Eternity, like them." Thoth sighed nervously. Maat fidgeted. The gods made room and motioned for them to take their places, kissing them as they settled in to cuddle now.

"Our Mates now, not just lovers. Ours to own and love, but share with our bedmates, we love you, too." Dean said, "No wedding for us. From now on, we're husbands to you two." Sam looked sad, "You should have said so before. Thoth, you know we love you. We'd have married you if you'd just have told us you wanted to."

"I know, we just didn't know how to go about telling you yet." Maat admitted. "We have wanted to be yours for some time now, then Hell came up and we got busy."

"Yes, we're working on fixing that issue. We're neglecting our loved ones by being _busy_. We want to make more time for them, talk more, show our love better." Sam said, "We never want any of you to think you mean any less to us because you are so many or we have stuff to do. You still mean just as much and more; we just have to figure out how to show you."

"Little dates would work, something intimate, personal. Romantic dinners, getaways to exotic places, kissing more, cuddling more, stolen moments in corners are fun, too." Thoth suggested. "Gifts are not out the question and I love flowers, so send me some. Roses, please."

"Me, too." Maat agreed, "Orchids, please."

"Roses." Dante spoke up and smiled. Wide awake and happy now.

"The star ones like from your and Dante's wedding." Victor said, "Those smelled nice and were pretty." Not sleepy anymore, Dating sounding fun!

"Roses, white ones." Angel spoke up and laughed, "So, I _might_ like flowers, who doesn't?"

"Daisies." Hef said shyly, "They are so simple and pretty."

"What about us?" The others began to ask.

"You all want flowers, too?" Dean asked as the others in the bed crowded around them.

"No. We want to be Mates, like _them!_" Gabe said, "Not just lovers in the bed, _not_ anymore. We want you as husbands and a wedding ; a big one for all of us." They all nodded and Dean looked at Sam, who nodded happily too.

"Will you all marry us?" Dean asked, "Be our wives and Husbands, not just lovers in our beds. We'll keep and cherish you but you will be all ours! We get jealous, remember that now."

"Yes!" They all cried happily, "And then dates and stuff like they want. We want romanced, too." Cas insisted.

"And you will be." Dean laughed, "Help us set up a schedule, work it out among yourselves and we'll go along with it. We are only two men, so if you want something, you have to tell us. We love you enough to go along with it."

"Even if we get kinky, you willing to go kinky along with us?" Some asked.

"Oh, very happy to go along with kinky, we're more than a little kinky ourselves." Sam said leering. "My Mates! Going to have so much more fun with you now, especially the _kinky_ ones."

"You better." Kali said and laughed, stealing a kiss from them. "I love you very much."

"Even though we hurt you before? We were so _angry_…" Dean said sadly.

"Yes, and, by the way, I enjoyed _most_ of it. I learned to like pain and anal sex and also learned tenderness, gentleness, forgiveness, and to love again. I forgot that for a long time. And you showed me how to again." Kali reassured them. Then turned to Gabriel, "I am so sorry I hurt you in the motel, and rejected you that way when you saved me. I know you hated me and I've kept my space from you and him. I'm not saying I want you to love me. I love you but I know you can't love me, but can you forgive me for it, once and for all?"

"Yes, I already have, so has he. You have shown you are worth it and are good now. I hated you for so long and it took a long time to see that the person I hated was gone and the new person in her place was worth forgiving. I love you again. Just _never_ hurt me again or I will kill you for it." Gabriel took Cas's hand and moved to her side, the others made room for them. He touched her softly as she cried, eyes afraid and scared. Love in them as well. Afraid he'd never forgive or love her. She'd done too much to him to deserve that. "We love you, Kali. Don't cry, don't be afraid. You can touch us now and we can touch you. We want you with us and we are going to be Mates to them with you after all. We want to be happy with you now. All is forgiven, baby."

"Really? Even though I don't deserve it…" Kali said softly and Gabriel pulled her close as she cried.

"You deserve it." Cas reassured her. "You do."

"Thank you." She said softly and they cuddled her between them now. "Can we…just us…may we…if you're not too tired?" She hesitated as her hand hovered over their bodies, as if touching them would make them move away and prove their words as lies. They moved closer and she touched them now, they leaned in and kissed her, moans fell from her lips as tears leaked from her closed lids. "I love you." she said softly, shyly.

"Love you, too. I forgive you." Gabriel said then the others moved out of the way. He and Cas kissed along her body, then turned her on her side, one used his mouth to pleasure her below and the other did the same to her asshole. She gripped the mattress in ecstasy and fire burned over her skin, as she writhed and moaned; their names whimpers on her lips. They thrust into her, Gabe to the front, Cas to the back, moving into her and setting up the tempo, as she lay trapped between them. Her fire took them in and coated them lightly, and a hand slid to each of the hips and asses and clawed them in passion as they took her harder and an hour passed as they kissed and bit along her front and back. Working her breasts and back and her neck and shoulders; kissing her lips in turns until they came hard and fast inside her then she sighed happily as they switched. Then Gabe took her ass and Cas took her front and they did it to her again, and they came hard once more after a long while.

Then the others decided Sex could be fun to do again.

And paired off in groups and soon they were doing it, too. And their cries and pleasure filled Hell and the demons fled from them in terror as power crackled around the campsite.

They'd had enough of those beings and they scared them shitless now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wayne opened the Way for them, the door glowing before them. "The last Hell, guys. This is going be the worst one. I sense it. I fear it." Wayne said quietly and they all shrugged.

"We knew that going into this, Wayne. It's not news to us really. We knew this was coming, it's why we got the extra people, lover." Dean said softly and got quiet.

The Hell stretched before them and they groaned. Everything was bigger here, the fires burned higher, the terrain much rougher, mountains instead of mere rock piles. This alone did not give them cause to hesitate.

The beings awaiting them a few yards away, however, were more than enough to do that for them.

It was a trap.

And they were the mice.

So like the obedient mice they were, the Hunters they all had become, they did what Hunters did when it came to traps; the only thing they knew to do.

They sprung the son of a bitch and gave the bastards what they wanted.

Knowing it would bring them one step closer to killing them all.

And finally let them return Home to Olympus, which was where they dearly wished they could be right then.

They'd had more than enough Hells and demons to last them a damn lifetime.

Fuck, a thousand lifetimes really!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demons were ten times taller than they had been last time, and even growing to full size, they were still fairly ant-sized. An advantage but also not so much. "You and Dean save your lightning thing for last, there are close to ten of them. Very large demons but still, we should form teams. The more powerful ones should number three per party, one Uber powered with them, and then each team should have at least one flying member." Gabriel suggested.

"Use powers that compliment your own together." Michael advised. "We will not leave this one unscathed I think." He cringed by stood strong, "They have powers equal to yours, my gods."

"We have faced worse." Dean said and smiled. "We have faced worse odds, Armageddon alone…ugh!" He laughed and was shocked when Victor glowed, they backed off and stared. "Surprisingly, this experience has made me like demons even _less_ than I did before. I really _really_ don't miss them, Sam. There will never be another demon in our World if I have to hunt and kill _every_ last one that dares to _try_ to exist there. I will wipe out every _last_ one of them _myself_! Those fuckers are going to _stay_ extinct!" He eyed the much larger Victor, "I don't mean to be crass but you are huge up there, Vic. Wow, how the hell did you….?" He asked in awe.

Victor smiled. "I have benefits you do not. God has granted them to me. I can only fight when I have to. And now it seems I am to fight." He sighed, "It is my God's Will." He was now as tall as the demons themselves, the only one of them able to meet the demon's heights, and his sword was much larger as well.

They chose teams as Victor towered above them, his own sword glowing with a Grace like his God's now.

Dean, Sam, Kali, Dante, Angel, and Behman, Wayne were one team.

Hef, Michael, Balthazar, Gabriel, and Pala Angel were one team.

Magdi, Modi, Thoth, Cas, and Victor were the last one.

The Seven giants watched them and grinned, eyes glowing.

"You cannot win against us, Little gods." One thundered.

"Watch us!" Dean said arrogantly, voice echoing with the thunder as the sky clouded up and lightning flashed. They grew high but still were small to them. "We've faced and killed worse than you, Demon!"

The Demon cringed as lightning struck around them and the gods smiled.

"You cannot win this!" Another said, but they noticed a nervous note in his voice.

They said nothing and waited. Powered up and ready, Lightning forms, fire forms, swords alight with power, and a black god as tall as them with a sword just as large. And they all smiled confidently even while the demons trembled.

But did not run.

The demons instead took on their full powers, something they had never done before. Never dared to embrace them before now. They knew they would need them.

These gods may be little but…the Senior Partners knew that those little gods _could_ kill them. And they would make sure that did _not_ happen.

Immortal or not, these gods would _die_!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The group watched the demons power up and held their ground.

They did _not_ tremble.

They did _not_ panic.

They did _not_ blink and they _did_ maintain eye contact.

They sure as hell did _not_ consider running.

They _did_ look at them like the scum they _were_.

They _did_ see and _feel_ their deaths in the very _depths_ of their Hunters' hearts.

And as the demons stood there sure they would kill those _little_ gods…

Those little gods stood their ground….

And smiled their most evil smiles.

And knew they would not die _this_ day…

Cause demons only got to kill them once…

And they had already killed them once before,

So that was no longer an option.

But wasting these demons that stood between them and their Home…

Well, that was _definitely_ going to happen!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Back on Olympus right at the moment)

"Bobby, come here please?" God called from the study, marking on a map, eyes glowing and brow furrowed in thought.

"What?" Bobby asked and saw the line of dots, no more than a couple miles apart. He eyed it suspiciously.

"I picked up one Nest but…it's not. Well, it is. But they are branching out. The Master sent his vamps out to set up other Nests. Here, here and these here. They all will answer to the Master, take over the state in days if they aren't stopped." God said, and sighed, "We need Angel. He's good at this stuff, the boys, too. Our best Vampire Hunters are in Hell, one here is pregnant and due to have her babies anytime now. We need stealth here and we both know that neither the wolves nor the vampires carry that off very well."

"There is one just as good as Angel and them. Remember I mentioned the man I wanted to invite here to live? His adopted son hunts them; he's really good at it, too! He's a Daywalker and he's very skilled." Bobby mentioned.

"Think he'd do it?" God asked, he focused harder at trying to track the daywalker but was only getting a blur. The Vampire was hard to track for some reason…but he was good at breaking up Nests and killing Vampires. He would work and Dorian could use her powers as Goddess to keep the damage down and control them enough to keep them from escaping to warn the others.

"Yeah, we could invite Whistler to stay when it is over. He could stay here and Blade could do his hunting like he does anyway. He'd be safer…" Bobby said and God nodded. "There are the Nightstalkers that house him; he bounces around between them anyway as it is. I'd feel better if Whistler stayed here and Blade visited him, or lived here in off times. Blade loves him the ways the boys loved me. It would kill him inside if Whistler died."

"Call him, see if he'll come." God said then shook his head. "No, take a god with you. Get them to come and pop them here." He stared into space for a moment and then sighed as Artemis appeared and smiled.

"Yes, Lord?" She asked concerned.

"Get dressed and go with Bobby, he's getting us some people. You pop them all back when they're ready and be quick. I don't want these Nests to get any bigger." God ordered and she used power to put on her toga, the long one. Bobby put on jeans and a flannel shirt over a t-shirt. Ball cap firmly in place, looking his old age before he was made younger.

"Be back soon." Bobby said and took her arm. God popped them to the father-son pair and breathed sigh of relief. Now they could stop the Nests.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They stood in an old warehouse and began to walk around. "Whistler!" Bobby called and heard a gun cock and touch his back. Turning slowly, he turned to see the face of his old friend and grinned. "I need your help."

"Bobby?" Abraham Whistler said in confusion, "How did you get here? And why aren't you on the monitors?" Bobby looked confused then realized that God had cloaked them. Now he had to explain it.

"Is Blade here? We need his help." Bobby asked and Whistler nodded and eyed Artemis.

"Who's she?" He asked.

"Artemis, goddess of the Hunt." She said and shook his hand like Bobby had, and smiled lecherously, "Do you know you are sexy for an old guy, Whistler? I'd love to…damn, the things I'd do to you! And holy hell, who is that? I want him, too! Bobby, do you know any people who aren't hot as _sin_?!" She stared at Blade as he approached and hugged Bobby.

"Hey, old man." Blade said and eyed her now, "Whose the Babe?" His eyes definitely held interest.

"Artemis, goddess of the Hunt." She grinned as she read his thoughts, "No, not a made up thing, I am really the goddess, Artemis, Blade." She motioned to Bobby, "We should tell them before they agree to help."

"Yeah, we should." Bobby said and then they headed to some chairs nearby. "Let's talk, we are short on time but we'll give you the fine strokes of it."

So they sat and talked, and half an hour later, the father-son pair sat stunned. So many hard to believe things but…"So you aren't…old?" Whistler said and Bobby shook his head.

"No, we are all ageless there. You will be, too. If you'll move in, old friend. We'd mark you and do the Eternal Servant thing; if you'll both do it. You'll be Immortal and you can be a big help to us. You have no idea what we are fighting there, you _really _don't. You see vampires and such but there are so many much worse things now. We number close to a hundred and fifty but we barely scratch the surface of it. It's an uphill battle for us. We're winning but it's a hard fight every step of the way. My sons and our best fighters are in Hell right now getting rid of some very nasty demons for us. We got most of our people hunting Eve's damn creations. Then there's the normal monsters and then there's the fucking Pagan gods; those fuckers number in the _thousands_ by the way. We are thinning them out but it's a constant war to find and kill them." Bobby sighed and took his true form now, and they were surprised. "This is how I look now. Everything I said is true, it really is. We have some Nests to destroy. A master is setting up smaller nests using his own people to start an army and our Vampire Hunters are in Hell. We need you to help us. We'll provide backup for you, Blade, got lots to help you. But you are the best at it, like Angel is. He's our Nest Exterminator but, like I said, he's fighting in Hell right now. Can you help? You can stay on Olympus with us…"

"Wait, the vampire with a soul, right? _That_ Angel?" Blade said and remembered his old friend from L.A. "Isn't he's a champion for the powers or something?"

"No, he was. He's with us now. Spike, well, William has that job now. God changed his name back. He's not that vampire anymore and, as a hero, God felt he deserved a better name now." Bobby explained, "Look, there is more and we'll tell you the rest. But, my sons are the Sex gods and Head gods there and it is the home of the gods now. We are doing what we can but we need your help with this issue. When we get there, God will fill in the details with a touch but…we _really_ need you to do this." He looked at his watch.

"I'll do it. They are okay in Hell, right? Not on racks or being hurt, like Dean was before, right?" Blade asked, worry creasing his brow for his friends there, the Winchesters and Angel. "Where's Connor?"

"He's there on Olympus. He's a god now, like them. It's complicated. You'll get all the knowledge when you get there, _promise_! But we need to go _now_." Bobby said and looked at her, "Get ready to send us back, baby. With or without them." God was anxious, Bobby could feel it.

"Pack up that stuff, burn and erase those computers, Whistler. I'll get the gear stashed." Blade said and they rushed to get it done. Bobby helped Whistler while Artemis helped Blade. He struggled to get the bike into the truck and she lifted it one handed, sliding it in easily. "Really a goddess, huh?"

"Yep." She chuckled and smacked his ass.

He laughed as he secured the door and locked it. "Got it set over here!" Blade called, "Let's roll out, old men!"

"Who you calling old?" Bobby grinned and Blade nodded. Okay, Bobby wasn't anymore but his Father was, but hopefully _not_ for long. He hoped he'd say yes to Bobby's offer. He knew Whistler would be safe there and it would be a good hidden home base for Blade, too…when he wasn't doing his part with the Nightstalkers. "Ready?"

"Ready." Artemis said and they touched the truck now, and in an instant they were on Olympus, in a special parking spot toward the back of the yard that fit the truck better. Whistler and Blade collapsed to ground dying but God appeared and touched their necks and marked them, adding in the Immortal Servant thing anyway. He'd seen it in their mind they were going to agree to it anyway. He also added all the knowledge they didn't already know, stabilizing their minds with his power so they didn't overload; he didn't have time to deal with it right now.

They stood now and smiled, "It is _pretty!_" Whistler said and asked, "I can live here?" He seemed uncertain, as if he didn't think he was good enough.

"Yes, I want you to. Got a room for you guys in the house, too. Or you can make your own place, think of it and it will appear. I wouldn't mind you living in the house, honest. I want to show it to you, Abe." Bobby gushed, and proceeded to give them the tour ending with his fancy three story house. "The entire third floor is their room; they share it with close to thirty lovers and their mates. It's in your head so feel free to see for yourself."

Whistler and Blade looked into their minds and smiled. Also seeing they were Immortal Servants, too. Well, it did save a step. Whistler thought, God was nothing if not efficient. "I'll stay." Whistler agreed and Bobby smiled widely. "Got a beer though? I'm parched."

They went in talking and God took Blade aside and explained what he needed him to do. Kissing his forehead and putting his own mark on the other side behind Blade's left ear, infusing him with his Grace and Ultimate Protection, as well. Letting him know it would protect him on and off of Olympus better since he didn't intend to live here full time like his Father would now. He wanted to be sure Blade was safe and fully protected. "I took the thirst away, too. No more need for serum." God said and Blade looked relieved.

"It wasn't working anymore. They had to keep upping the dosage. Whistler said it wasn't really working anyway. I was always thirsty before they showed, have been for days now." Blade admitted, "He was worried."

"I know, now it's gone and no more need to worry. Son, I need you to go now. The Nests are still small but there." He handed Blade the map, "I marked the Nests here, start with the one I marked in blue, and move East. It will get the bigger ones first that way." He motioned to the dark haired pregnant woman watching them; Blade had smelled her. Vampire, like him, sort of. Human and god, too. A female version of him. "Ah, Dorian. This is Blade, Dorian Scaric-Winchester, their wife and mate, but she shares." God chuckled at the lust that flared between them. "Use your senses, son. It is sex and lust and love and everything they entail everywhere here. Olympus feels like its owners, and Sex gods rule this place. So, yeah, sex is allowed. Just be sure they are interested first and available. The gods have their unshared ones, too. It's in your head, use that to guide you."

"Related to Stefano, from New Orleans?" Blade asked as he shook her hand.

"Yeah, he's my Uncle." Dorian said and nodded toward the bike, "Nice Bike." Giving the bike and its owner an especially appreciative look. She was not _just _talking about the bike, both God and Blade noticed. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he helps fund us sometimes. He here, too?" According to the knowledge in his head, Stefano was their lover and not shared. He lived here in their bedroom with them. "Glad he's happy now, that Warren guy was a real prick. Glad I beheaded him last year. I enjoyed it."

"You killed Warren…" Dorian said in surprise.

"Well, given he and his new beau were trying to kill me, yeah, I had to. Just enjoyed it more than usual. He really messed up Stef's head good there for a bit. Hated to see him so hurt." Blade said and got on his bike.

A dark haired Vampire god and a blond one approached now, pulling three motorcycles with them. Dorian magically dressed herself in leather and Blade got hard at the sight of her leather clad body straddling her Harley. Fuck, she was gorgeous! He hoped she'd share for sure now. He was willing to share, too…

"Karis." The dark haired god said and nodded to the other one. "Varis here is my lover and brother." He looked at Dorian who leered at his ass as Karis straddled his bike and his leather clung to his ass. "You were going to ask us to come with you, right? You and those babies are ours to protect, remember?" Karis sighed, "She wants to fuck me and I let her grope sometimes as a joke between us. I don't get with anyone but Varis and the Sex gods but she insists on testing it. I think she just enjoys doing it to be honest."

They started their bikes now and got their helmets fastened and jackets zipped.

"I do but…if you ever changed your mind…" She teased and grinned lecherously.

"One, not going to happen; don't do girls." Karis said before they sped off, "And, two, you should admire his ass instead, Dori, it's much nicer than mine. Trust me, I noticed." He winked at Blade then grinned. "_Sexy_ man." And sped off as they followed by two wolves and two other vampires on other bikes to help. '_Don't worry, Blade, I'm very taken. But you are fine…I'd never try anything.'_ Karis whispered in his head, '_Sorry if I embarrassed or offended you.'_

'_Nah, knew you were teasing. Got all that knowledge in there. You'd consider it cheating to sleep with me._' Blade agreed then sighed, '_You have nice ass, too, though. Yes, I'm bi, not that big a deal really.'_

'_Thanks, you should take Dorian up on her offer if she wants to sleep with you. We've seen her in action, she's very talented at it.'_ Karis sent and chuckled, Blade shivered in pleasure from it. Husky yet very smooth, such a sexy sound. The gods were lucky to have this one all to themselves. No wonder Dorian was so hot to get him into her bed! He was a sexy one, both of them brothers were. Too bad they were taken, too. It would have been a nice foursome…he groaned internally. He hadn't been laid in over a year, and, damn, he felt it now. Yep, Olympus definitely inspired lust and love, _damn it!_ He'd never shake the crap now.

'_Yes, it does…"_ Dorian purred in his head and he got hard that time, sexy as hell, the little minx, he swore!

"_Good, then we'll just have to explore it later.' _He thought.

'_You should talk to Apollo and Bacchus. They are always up for a foursome.'_ Dorian suggested, '_They are just as sexy as Karis and Varis, too.'_

'_Got anything on the map yet?'_ Varis sent and Blade stopped and scanned the map, eying the blue location.

"About fifty more miles until we hit the first one." He said over the ear piece they all wore. "God said to hit that one first." He rubbed his mark and sighed. "You really do have to fight all that shit Bobby mentioned, wow. How do you keep _up?_"

"With lots of hard work and using our powers to kill them and healing ourselves. We are all constantly monitoring for signs of them, and once we do find them, we hunt and kill them. Fuckers are hard to find and just as hard to kill for most of us." Dorian said then shrugged. "The more powerful ones like the gods and the girls, and the Angels, and God can do it with ease. The rest of us have to work at it." She stood looking over his shoulder, following a little road. "We take this, we'd save twenty miles." Blade followed her finger and agreed it was worth a try. "No one's thirsty, right?"

"I have to drink soon but I need vampire blood, so I'll just drink there. Then some human, so probably from my blood packs I brought for that one. Plus some food to balance it." Dorian agreed.

"We're good. We got blood packs, too." Karis said patting his compartment. The others did the same.

"Good, let's keep going through the night, we should hit it by daybreak." Blade advised, "They are weaker then." They mounted their bikes and headed out again and he smiled as she whispered in his head again.

'_This the one with the Master in it?'_ She asked all business now. She didn't play when it came to vampires. Blade nodded in approval, neither did he.

'_Probably, God said to hit it first. Usually that means it's the more powerful one to disable. That's the way it usually works.'_ Blade sent back and turned onto the dirt road she's shown them. Dust marked their trek now.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The first Nest was fairly easy to kill. Dorian used her control of them to contain them, the wolves freed the others in the cage, that weren't turned, they killed those easily that were. Karis and the other vamps helped behead and kill most of them. Blade used his sword to kill some and Dorian killed them just by thinking it at them. She grabbed several and drained them, for the babies. They needed vampire blood to grow right, they were half vampiric after all.

Then moved onto the next one, which was just as easy. And then the rest.

All in all, a good fight. It took several hours and bunking down in a motel for the night to recharge though. All were wound up too much to sleep but resting was necessary.

Dorian called through the mark to let them know the Nests were dead. That they were resting for the night. They sent their love and said they would see them later.

Dorian took Blade into a room, Karis and Varis guarded the doors and windows, laying wards as they'd been taught to.

The wolves did the same, laying the wards as well. Then had sex with each other on the other bed just because they wanted to stay close as well to keep an ear out for Dorian and to keep danger from her.

The vampires also did it and all felt better. They also had sex but kept an ear out for Dorian needing them, too, taking a pallet on the floor.

Dorian did what she had been wanting to do since she had first seen the man. She kissed Blade and they fell against the wall, stripping off their clothes and barely stopped the kisses enough to walk back to the bed. She fell back as he ground into her and kissed and nipped hotly at her neck, moaning and breathing harder, pulses racing. His lips made love to her body and she moved below him, moving into every touch and kiss. "Blade…more! Fuck me…" She begged breathlessly and trembled at his touches more now.

"Fuck, you are fantastic, Dorian!...going to fuck you…all night…haven't be with anyone in so damn long!" He moaned deeply as he kissed lowered until her juices flowed over his tongue and groaned and ate her again, loving to watch her cum for him this way.

And, by the time he thrust into her, she had cum twice from him tasting her and sucking on her nub and inside her lips and hole. Making her beg him to take her. Once inside her, he tried for slow but failed and they fucked hard and not too fast then eventually harder and faster as she clawed his back then they came crying out loudly, heads back and bodies still ready for each other.

"Dorian!" He cried out, "Baby!" He nearly screamed as another orgasm ripped through him and left him panting from the force of it.

"Blade, fuck me…Blade!" She screamed as well, and fell against him now as her orgasms erupted from her as well and carried her away with them! She also swore this man would fuck her more later on Olympus; he was way too talented to waste on a one-time thing. "You so need to let the gods fuck you, Blade, they are just as amazing!"

"I might do that." Blade said softly, remembering the knowledge he had of them. "They do seem sexy as hell and great at it, if the knowledge I have is correct. I am their friend but now…yeah, I'd fuck them later. I wonder if the sex is as great as I think it is with them…" He wouldn't mind finding out later for himself really.

"It is. They are fucking fantastic! You've haven't really had sex if you haven't had it with them!" She said then he nodded as he thrust into her again.

"Later, baby, for now I need to fuck you again. Go on all fours, Dorian." He said and she did. Thrusting in and taking her again as deep and hard as before and she clutched the sheet, moaning and crying out for more, which he willingly gave her, over and over, until she came screaming…_again._

They fucked all night and they sighed happily as he held her close as they napped for a couple hours then they showered and kissed, sucking and fucking again, then drying off and dressing. The others were ready to go as well. All of them were eager to return to Olympus again to see if there was another job to do.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The phone rang and Bobby answered it immediately, "Hello?"

"Bobby!" Came the desperate plea, "I got him but he didn't go down. The Rugaru…it's after me!" Diana gasped in pain, "Fuck, I'm injured here, damn it! It's got my scent, help!"

Bobby saw Blade and them walk in and motioned them over. "Need you to go bring Diana Ballard back and we'll mark her." He saw God summon a god of his own. Apollo appeared and bowed. "Yes, Lord?" He asked worried.

"Get Diana Ballard, bring her straight to me; Heal her if you can, Apollo. Dorian, you two and the Vampire twins get that Rugaru and don't let it get away!" God ordered and they vanished instantly.

A moment later, Apollo appeared with a brunette in his arms, unconscious. "I healed her but we barely got there in time. She's alive but…I think the pain and fast healing exhausted her." He waited orders and Dorian soon appeared beside him with Blade, wiping blood from a knife.

"Got it. Burned up the remains, too." Dorian said and they were relieved. Blade eyed Bobby anxiously and he motioned for him to wait.

"Get her upstairs in one of the spare rooms. Leave her a note to come down when she wakes up." Bobby said. "Dorian, Stefano was looking for you earlier, said it was important." She left to see what he wanted and Apollo popped the woman to her bed, and then left to find Bacchus in the kitchen.

"How'd the hunt go?" Bobby asked and Blade filled him in.

"The Nests are gone, we got them. The first one was definitely the biggest one, got the Master then." Blade said, he rubbed his neck and blushed, "That Rugaru was the worst though, bastard was quick!" He saw Bobby approach and got hard, then tried to ignore it. "Anything else?" He looked away nervously, licking a lip. Lust thrummed through him and he fought it.

"Eric. Yes, I said Eric, not Blade." Bobby said and led him to the window seat to talk. "Dorian do okay? Any sign of labor or anything?" He worried a lip now.

"No, she seemed fine. Exactly how close is her due date? This is not normal worry." Eric noticed.

"Anytime really. We're watching her closely. She is holding off on having them but…honestly one wrong thing could set it off. " Bobby admitted, Eric paled with worry now, too.

"I was fine! He, Karis and Varis were between us the whole time! If I had got a hit in or hurt, it would have been a damn miracle! I was buried too far behind the wall of Alpha Male Vampires to get a scratch. I am not made of glass, fuck!" She glared and they eyed her with worry. "Yes, I am close but stop treating me like some stupid china doll! I won't break and I'm not that close yet! You are going too far with this protection shit; all of you!" She growled and stalked off, "And stay the fuck away from me, I mean it!" She glared at them but Karis and Varis still followed her, apologizing profusely. Her shoulders sagged just a bit now and Bobby could tell she was weakening toward them and smiled.

"I…she…if I had known that I would never have…_damn_ it!" Eric swore and looked worried as well and embarrassed, "You should have told me!"

"She's not that close, don't worry. We're just overprotective. Those are our Grandkids in there and we're just being careful. Sex wouldn't hurt her now, and, well, she enjoys it immensely. We wouldn't have let her go if there was any risk of it hurting her pregnancy, honest!" Bobby reassured him.

"Oh." Eric said and went to back up, then decided to go forward again to apologize, and then tripped on a cord and fell forward the rest of the way, hitting Bobby who caught him and Eric blushed as he felt the man hard against him as he got his balance again, "Um…" He had no idea of what to do here. He wanted this man but…he'd never done this.

"It's not wrong to want to be with me." Bobby said touching his chest and moving his hand lower. Eric moaned as he touched him and looked dazed. "Are you bi?" Bobby asked, stroking him softly.

"Yes, I…I have done some but, not real stuff." Eric admitted.

"Do you want me? Want to try?" Bobby asked and Eric nodded mutely, hands going up to touch his face hesitantly, leaning in and brushing his lips to test Bobby's. Bobby let him and then kissed him harder and Eric melted into it. They kissed their way to the bedroom and shut the door now. Falling to the bed, Bobby flipped them so he had Eric lying beneath him and then lay beside him to talk. His fingers caressed his body, rolled a nipple until the vampire moaned again, his lips kissing along his jaw and neck. God and Ellen joined them but stayed back to let Bobby do this.

"I…please don't…I can't…" Eric said struggling to sit up and they let him. A million thoughts flew through his head. "I am bi. But…I like women but I sometimes need a man. The problem is my job and what I am. I've done the bar thing. I flirt and they …freak. They see I'm a vampire and do one of two things. Either run screaming or just want me to fuck them. They see a big dick and…that's all they want. I don't know how many times I've wanted them to take me but…they were so _insistent_. So I just learned to take others. No one wanted me this way before. I don't…I'm not sure I can do casual here, I'm sorry." Eric looked away and went to go.

"I don't do casual either." Bobby said and kissed him, pulling him back to the bed. "Olympus is not just sex, Eric. Its love, desire, want, lust, need, and everything else those gods carry in them. We all have sex here but one thing it never is, it's never just casual. I want you for you."

"Most don't. They see a weapon to kill with, point me at it and I kill it. I am a vampire to them, that's all they see." Eric admitted. "I'm part human, too, but no one sees that."

"We do, and we want you to be happy here. To feel free to not be a weapon and not just to kill, but to be human, too. Be human as you want here, Eric. You are safe to be yourself here, and you are not just a vampire to kill for us here. We will love you, take care of you, and do our best to make you happy here." Bobby kissed along his body now, and began to suck him, "So gorgeous, walking piece of art, Eric. That's what you are. So perfect!"

"You want me?" Eric said softly as he moaned under their touches and kisses now.

"Always." Bobby said and kept sucking by his hip softly, "All of Olympus will. We will all love you if you will let us show you that."

"I can't…don't do this if it's just sex, not this." Eric fought to think straight, "I don't want to be used like I was by the others. Forgotten the next day and only good for one thing…"

"You are good at and for a great many things, Eric; not just sex or making love. I don't do _just_ sex; I make love and I intend to make love to you." Bobby said and touched his body and found him tensing under that touch. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" and Eric looked away, nodding.

"No one ever wanted me that way, they saw my dick and…that was all they wanted. The rest of me didn't matter. I like women but sometimes I need a man and it's been so long since one touched me in anything by lust, and really just wanted me. Not the vampire to kill for them, not the dick to bring them, to stretch them or make them cum, but just me; the _real_ me. I learned they wouldn't want that so I hid it and gave them what they wanted. My needs didn't matter." Eric sighed and felt hands touching his body lovingly, reverently. "Make love to me? Show me I'm more than that. Please?"

"Yes, Baby, we will. Relax, let us please you." Bobby urged as his lubed finger, touched his hole and Eric tensed involuntarily. "Shhh, let me in. Breathe, relax, it will feel good soon, I promise." He sucked his dick now and the vampire moaned, the others kissed along his body and Eric moaned more. Bobby felt him relax more now and he got one finger in, then another, searching for his pleasure spot. Eric growled softly and arched up when he found it, and Bobby kept working it then adding two more fingers into him, working them in and out until the man fucked back onto them at a loud and steady rate, demanding more with his moans and cries of pleasure as he fisted the sheets harder. Bobby lubed up and lined up with him, easing in slow as Eric tensed again. Ellen sucked him now and God kissed his neck and jaw so that Eric arched his neck to give him better access. "Let me in, Baby. Let me make you feel good…" Bobby urged and Eric felt overwhelmed with pleasure again as God bit and sucked his nipples and Ellen rolled his balls between her fingers as she took him deep into her throat. His hand went to her head and urged her to suck him harder; he was so close!

Bobby worked in more now and soon had him worked past the burn and discomfort, and then began to move deeper, finding his pleasure spot again, working it with the head of his dick as he thrust in and out, Eric thrust back onto him in a matching tempo. His body bowing in pleasure. Deep growls and moans filled the room as he spun with them in it. "Harder…" He gasped in orgasm, "Faster…" He bit a lip and cried out in ecstasy, "More!" He fairly screamed and then a savage roar poured from him as he came hard and fast, Ellen drinking him while Bobby kept making love to him and not ready to cum yet.

"More, More, More!" Eric begged softly, "Take me more!" He gasped harshly as Bobby did as asked and went harder and faster as God held his dick for him to suck. They adjust positions so he was on all fours now and Bobby entered him again. God put his dick where he could suck it better.

Eric took him eagerly in his mouth and worked over the head, licking the slit and along the sides. He was familiar with this; it was another thing he was expected to do and he really liked it. So he took him harder now and then sucked the balls and back up. Licking a strip up the bottom there and taking him in his mouth again. Pleasure ripped through him as Bobby took him even harder and they moved harder and faster, deeper and a primal growl rumbled in his chest as God took his mouth harder now, too. His hand pushing him more onto him and came in his throat twice, Eric drank it easily.

Bobby took him rougher now and they switched him to his side, propping up a leg and Bobby lay behind him, hooking one leg back over Bobby's hip, they slowed them went harder again as the man worked his dick now and the others watched. Bobby kissed his shoulders and neck as they moved harder again, rougher as Bobby pounded into him now; ready to cum but holding off so Eric could cum with him. With a squeeze to his dick and balls as he impaled Eric several times, Bobby sent them cumming and Eric roared as he came and growled as more orgasms stole his mind away and Bobby fucked them through each one until they parted.

God crept to him and asked, "You too tired?" He motioned to his own erection he'd gotten from watching.

"No, I want more." Eric said smiling.

"I was hoping you'd say that." God smiled and let Bobby line up under Eric on all fours and Eric worked into him, and then God worked into Eric. Once they were situated, they began to move and soon were making love to him and crying out from it. Bobby tugged Ellen to him and pleasured her until she cried out as well, clawing his shoulders. Both God and Eric watched them and it made them move into Bobby and each other harder.

For an hour, they worked higher until they were crying out and moaning. Growls erupted again and they came, filling each other over and over and then letting Eric make love to Ellen and making her beg for more and, as he gave her what she wanted, they kissed and came together several times.

Then he lay there bonelessly as the trio held him and he began to fall asleep. "That was…amazing." He whispered hoarsely and tiredly.

"You should try the gods, they are even better. Everyone has sex here and usually with them. And each other, us included, so get used to it. Hell, participate. Just ask first and use what's in your head. Some are available and some aren't." Bobby advised.

"Like the vamp brothers, Ash, and Stefano. They are only with the gods, right?" Eric asked drifting off but trying to listen. He'd need to know this later.

"Among others, yes. Some are only with them and their Mates and others are willing to share. I recommend letting them all woo you here. We will love you as a human, too, Eric, Promise. Give them a chance, too?" Bobby asked, "Let them ask you out, take you on dates, get to know you…let them show you that you are loved here. They all will want to get to know you, and the sex is great with all of them; we should know."

"I'll do that. She said Bacchus and Apollo wouldn't mind a group sex thing, I might try that." Eric smiled sexily at the thought, thinking he'd definitely be pursuing that. The others might be fun to play with, too. Especially that Artemis lady, she had definitely been interested before…" Not slutty to sleep with them all, or…"

"Hell, no! We'd love it if you would, baby. They'll want to make love to you, too. Don't worry. No one is just a dick to fuck here. You get loved and kept here, Eric. They won't pressure you, or try to make you their Mate or anything. We don't just share our bodies here, we share our hearts. Give us a shot, okay? Stay with us?" Bobby didn't want him to leave them. Olympus could be his home if he gave them a chance. He deserved this, a real home, a safe place to count on between hunts, a place he could breathe and give himself a break when stuff got too intense. A place he could be loved and feel love for someone. He wanted to give him that; they all did!

"I'll stay, not to worry." Eric chuckled and rolled over, the sheet twisted as he shifted positions and fell off him, barely covering his hip and legs. He didn't care or mind as he slept now, hugging a pillow. "But for now, I'll settle for staying in this bed and sleeping. You all exhausted me." He smiled. "Can I spend the night with you guys? Just the night, please?"

"Yes, stay with us." God said kissing his cheek and brushing a hand along his arm. "Tonight you're ours."

"Yours, all of yours now. I like it here so far." He smiled and went silent. He was out now and they crept out and shut the door quietly.

"We're keeping you, too." Bobby whispered, "Love you, Baby Boy." And with that he left Eric to rest with a satisfied smile on his sexy black face and wondered at how stupid humans could be, how could they not want that man, that perfect ass? Bobby had always been one to appreciate the finer things in life and damn that black man was definitely one of the finer things he'd ever seen or touched; he was going to keep appreciating him in their bed tonight. That much was guaranteed.

Bacchus and Apollo reclined in the sitting area and, as they walked by, shot the group a look. "You better not have broken him. We call dibs on a date with him tomorrow!" Apollo teased but only half meant it. They were itching to get to know him better. He sounded so sexy earlier, the beast sounds and moans had been spectacular to hear! He was so sexy to look at, too. They just wanted to…well, do everything to and with that new man!

"He's fine, just sleeping; we wore him out. We claim him for the night. You get him tomorrow, if someone doesn't beat you to him, so better hurry. They all heard the sex and you know they'll want a chance at him now, too." Bobby advised, then got serious, "Be good to him. He needs love here, not a random fuck."

"We will." Bacchus promised and nodded. "He's worth that much."

"Yes, he is." Ellen agreed and they headed in for lunch. The others followed and helped get it ready as the girls ran in and climbed them in turns, demanding hugs. Joreal followed watching them fondly. "Heard the roars, got us a wild beast in the house now?" He teased and winked.

"Nah, we tamed him for now." God laughed and Bobby nudged him grinning. "We got him for the night, but pushy asses here want him tomorrow. He's our new favorite it seems. Gonna love that hot black man…" He smiled, "He's great in bed, too."

"So I heard." Joreal smiled and asked, "Could I...?"

"Sure, _after_ us." Apollo smirked and Joreal nodded.

"I wonder what kinds of food he likes?" Joreal wondered out loud and Apollo gave Bacchus a look.

"We should find that out, too, baby." Apollo said softly. "Or gifts, or flowers, or what he likes in a man or in bed? We should find out."

"Tomorrow, you horny things." Bobby teased and was proud they wanted to get to know him that way first. It would let him know he was appreciated more when they asked and showed him they were into him for more than just sex. And he slept the rest of the day away and they let him.

Then later on that night, they claimed him again and he claimed them, and they all agreed that it had been a very good night after all, and that they weren't even tired. But God still put Eric to sleep.

He had a big day tomorrow after all.

He had two gods dying to seduce him after all. He shouldn't be tired for that.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Apollo and Bacchus stood by the bedroom door and waited, bouncing in place. They came out laughing. "He's still sleeping, give him a bit." Bobby chuckled as the gods slipped past them to admire the view. They stared in awe as he lay on his side and the sheet loosely covered his hip, baring his muscled back and arm leading to a very firm but muscular ass and thighs and legs, luscious black skin they itched to lick and taste. Their eyes lit up with lust as he rolled onto his back and they saw his front. He was…magnificent! They thought, as their eyes touched his face and body, caressing his lips and neck, taking in that huge chest and eight pack abs, and those smooth hips and longs muscular legs as one lifted and he rolled to face them, still sleeping. They stared still and got hard but said nothing. They were speechless with desire and instant lust. Dean's power couldn't have done a better job of turning them on and all it took was one look at the man naked in their bed and barely covered with a sheet!

"Dibs." Apollo managed hoarsely. "We…dibs!" He got out and moaned softly as the man hardened in his sleep and his mouth watered to suck him off. To drink him when he came in his mouth. To take him and… "Wow…" Apollo said finally and sighed.

"Yeah." Bacchus said as well, just as entranced as Apollo by their future lover. "We'll take him."

"Yeah." Apollo managed and they slowly left the room and went to wait anxiously for him to wake up. They both eyed the door to the room and, when he came out rubbing his eyes, they leaped up and went to him, taking his hands and tugging him to sit between them and stared at him again, kissing a cheek each as they found themselves unable to stop themselves. "Will you go on a date with us? Me and Bacchus?" Apollo asked and worried. "We'll do whatever you want, Eric!"

"Um…sure." Eric blushed and thought they were most beautiful men he'd ever seen! And they wanted him? Uh huh, alternate universe thinking, wow! "And you are?"

"Oh, so rude to you! Don't change your mind! We're just…damn, flustered here; fuck, you are sexy! Um, I'm Apollo, Sun god." Apollo managed to blush and get out nervously.

"Bacchus, god of the vine and Wine." Bacchus said, neither had let him go yet. Nor did they intend to either! He was theirs for the day. They smiled in delight as Dorian finished breakfast with Artemis and helped make their plates, smiling at their behavior as she set their plates down for them.

"Lazy things." She teased but sat by them and smiled widely as the girls got on her lap and they got them into their chairs to feed them. She fed Mati, God fed Samae, and Bobby took Denae. Not really feeding them so much as doing their best to keep most of their food off the floor and in their mouths as they talked to them and ate together. "I had him first, so there!"

They both rolled their eyes at her and let her hug them good morning anyway. "How are you feeling?" They asked worried. Pressed power and let the babies take it for themselves until they were fed and released them from it.

"Fine, they are kicking but I like it." She smiled happily and rubbed her stomach, happiness shining in her expression and they smiled, too.

"They the goddesses?" Eric asked, entranced by the kids. "They are…beautiful!"

"Yes, they are." Dorian said lovingly and kissed Mati's cheek. "This is Mati. Bobby has Denae and God there is with Samae. They are Sam and Dean's daughters."

"Sam had them, right? Well, he carried them but you did, too. Delivered them?" Eric asked looking at Ellen.

"Yes, they are our own kids. They are their god parents, and we are their human ones. We share them." Ellen smiled as she helped them with the wet cloths to clean them off now and let them out of their chairs as Eric and the other ate their breakfasts. The three girls stared at Eric and smiled.

"Welcome, Eric." Samae said and he smiled at the pleasant voice she had.

"Thank you, Samae." Eric said taking her in. "You're very pretty."

"So are you." Samae winked and was so like Sam in that moment but then she tugged her sisters along. "See you later!" and with that they headed up the stairs with Joreal behind them, with Dorian and Ellen at their heels.

"They are…happy." Eric said and they nodded.

"And very loved." Apollo agreed, "We'd happily murder anyone who tried to hurt them or even thought about it."

"I can see why. They are sure great kids." Eric agreed. Then saw them stand with glowing eyes. "What?" He looked from one to the other god in panic.

"Found it, damn he hid well!" Apollo muttered, popping on jeans and shirt with boots, Bacchus looked like a biker now crossed with a pirate; a really sexy one! All in leather and metal. Bacchus's hair pulled back in a braid and all he needed was an eye patch and whip to complete the sexy look, in Eric's eyes! Apollo read his thoughts and wholehearted agreed. His lover could do the whip thing to Apollo later, he most definitely needed that whip. Fuck, Bacchus was sexy in leather!

"Can I come along? Help?" Eric offered, popping on his clothes and armor, holding and getting his sword sheath and sword in place, slipping his gloves on and sunglasses.

"Damn straight!" Bacchus laughed, pulling him to them. "We got a Pagan god to kill and a date to set up. You like food, right? What kinds? Gifts you want? Flowers? Places you'd like to visit? We do it all, you say the word and it's yours, baby! Well, tell us…" He asked and they vanished then, leaving the others at the table to wonder about his answers; they wanted to ask him out, too!

They'd just corner those two gods later and find out for themselves; they'd tell them. They wanted to please Eric and make him happy. Make him stay with them, too.

Bobby was very proud of them and pleased, just knowing Eric would be happy here now.

They all would make sure of it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Pagan god was a bit stupid, Eric came to this conclusion easily as he thrust the blade into its chest as it came straight for him. Apollo stood by his rock, the thing used a rock for its power source, yeah, not real bright.

A bit of oil, salt, and god fire reduced the rock to vapor instantly and the god lost his power and finally shrieked as Eric pulled the sword out and lopped it apart. They salted and burned the remains then vaporized them again, leaving no trace behind and popping back.

"Salt Lake City is clean, boss." Apollo reported to God who marked it off his list. "The Victims are safe and the town didn't summon him, a sorcerer outside of town did. He was kidnapping the people and sacrificing them. We got him first then the god. Burned the rock."

"Good." God said and motioned to Eric. "Don't you have a date to do now?"

"Yep, come on, Eric." Apollo said, changing their clothes to casual ones and tugged him outside. "Taking you out for lunch then…we'll see." He winked as Eric blushed now, kissing his cheek, "We claim you for the day, baby."

"I'm all for that." Eric agreed and let them get him into his car and drive him to town. "Can we do putt-putt golf? Lunch at that new burger place?" He chuckled, "You asked what I liked, so…" He shrugged, "I've never done putt-putt but they also have go carts and I love to race and drive!"

"We'll do that." Bacchus agreed, "And kissing and gaying you up in public, too. Going to kiss you often, Eric."

"I sure hope so." Eric smiled, "About time someone did. I have been kept a slave to three very sexy things in a bed for a whole day now…they were so selfish, too." He winked at Bobby and them and they laughed.

"But you look so good in nothing but a sheet, lover…" Bobby teased and leered at him again.

"I do, it's true." Eric laughed and waved to them. "See you later."

"Have fun!" They called as they left now. "I'll gay him up in public later." Bobby said smiling.

"Me, too." God agreed.

"I call Cloud Sex." Ellen said and sighed, "So damn sore still, you all broke me! He's right, you were such selfish things!"

"Oh, we are?" God said and they stood now and tugged her to the bedroom again, "Let us make it up to you, El."

"Oh, yeah, you should." She purred as they got ready to shut the door. Both men already hard and she was dying to taste them both, her Mates! Falling to her knees and pulling her hair out of the way, "Here is what I was thinking…" She said as she kissed up their thighs and they shut the door finally.

Moans sounded behind the door and the rest of Olympus smiled at their pleasure and then went back to talking about their plans for the day. Hunts they had found and choosing Hunter partners for the day.

And Bacchus and Apollo did indeed take Eric out and fed him fries, kissing him often and hard, and touching and cuddling him in the booth. Then headed to the putt-putt park where they played through and Apollo won, even though they said he'd cheated. "Sun was in our eyes the whole time!" Eric complained and Apollo chuckled then he kissed the god anyway. "Still sexy but…cheater."

"I had nothing to do with that." Apollo said and pretended innocence, neither man was buying it but then they didn't really care, they were enjoying their day together.

"Uh huh, Sun god, remember?" Bacchus said smacking his ass. "Gonna spank you for that later." He pinched a firm ass cheek hard and made his lover jump in surprise and grin back at him.

"Threats, just threats." Apollo teased and rubbed Bacchus's ass before pinching him back, then they kissed hard and smiled into each other's eyes, touching faces softly.

"Never a threat, always a promise." Bacchus said softly, "Love you, baby." He took Apollo's hand now and entwined fingers with him.

"Love you, too." Apollo said and leaned against him for a minute then tugged Eric in for a kiss from each of them. Then went to the go-carts and raced for hours in turns, Eric winning most of them. He wasn't kidding when he said he liked to race! Apollo thought proudly and then they headed home and to their bed. Where they pressed him to the bed and sucked him together until he arched and growled. Then let them make love to him for hours and then they were sucked by him and each other then taken hard and fast, deep and slow, as well. Then whittled the night and day away in bed, cumming and making love.

Soon Bacchus found himself sucked by both Apollo and Eric, and came for them as they drank him and said his wine tasted great! As was always the case, they all knew. And they fucked Bacchus at the same time; both dicks in him and he came screaming for more and they did it. Then did the same to Apollo who exploded with sunbeams as he came over and over under their expert touches; and came for them eagerly.

Then they decided to claim Eric again and he came roaring sexily again and it only made them take him harder and again. Over and over until he passed out from his orgasms and they let him rest in the bed; covering him up and heading downstairs.

"Don't break him!" The others shouted up at them as the pair laughed on their way down. "We want a shot!"

Everyone agreed they'd get one. He was worth sharing and loving.

Just ask his lovers he had now; they all unanimously would have agreed that he was _perfect!_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Soon after Whistler arrived he got shown his rooms, and this is how that worked out.)

Bobby was showing Whistler his room and the other areas of the house now.

"This is your room. I got you a dresser, a weapons chest, the four poster bed. Through those doors is my room; if you need to find me. You got your own suite of rooms through the doors there, a study and your own library, mostly extras of books I already have downstairs. There is a spell room through this door." Bobby led him to a small hidden door, "You touch this panel, just you; it opens only for _you_. It will be where you can prepare your potions and I included several cauldrons on the shelves, every spell ingredient you could every need and some you will never need but might. The witches will be at your disposal, Abe, so call on them if you need them." Bobby advised, "We'll take you shopping for anything else you require once this whole Hell thing is settled and the others return. We expect them tomorrow morning."

"So this, all of this, is _mine_, mine alone?" Whistler eyed the elegant rooms with awe. "I don't have to share with anyone?"

"All yours." Bobby reassured him. "We wanted you to be happy here and you deserve a nice place to live. We share the rest of the house, including the kitchen. We have several bathrooms here and another study on the second floor with a well-stocked library for us to use if we need it." Bobby said, "We are the Advisors to the gods here now; you, me, and one other being that God has not brought here yet. We will be guiding them in their hunts and in their war with the Pagan gods, hunting them down and protecting Creation and the humans from them."

"Oh." Whistler chuckled, "So the same thing I've always done with Eric."

"Yep, same shit, but different ways of doing it." Bobby agreed. "It's okay though, he gives us the power to do our jobs and the knowledge we need to do them."

"Good, I was afraid this was going to be hard." Whistler agreed and caught his reflection in the mirrors now, "What the hell?" He touched his much younger face now. He was close to twenty or so now. "What the hell is going on?"

"You are de-aged; it just took a bit to kick in. Once we do the Immortal Servant thing, we become Immortal and us older ones get younger. I chose to be close the thirty and you apparently chose to go much younger. What are you, 22 or 23?" He whistled, "You were handsome then, too. Wow."

"24." Whistler commented, "I still feel older, that's weird." His hair was a brownish blond and his face smooth and youthful again. His body all muscle and hard edges, toned and perfected with his immortality apparently. His limp was finally gone now.

"Yeah, it de-ages the outside, the inside stays the same." Bobby agreed.

"Huh, not complaining. So no clothes on Olympus?" He eyed his body as his clothes vanished again on him.

"Nope, they're boycotted. The Head gods prefer us naked, you'll get used to it. The kids do it, too. So don't worry, no one really notices the nudity. Just act normal. Well, that's not true, their lovers and most of the beings here most definitely notice Sam and Dean's nudity but I have learned to ignore their very lust-filled antics. Hell, I even participate now; you'll learn to ignore that, too. The Sex here is most definitely the high point here on Olympus, you should grab a couple willing partners and try it, too." Bobby said and tugged him out of the rooms now. "Come on, my hubby has some hunts for us to research for."

"So he's in charge…" Whistler commented.

"Yes, he's the third Head god here. The boys are the other two." Bobby said shrugging, "He's in charge when they aren't here. Which is often the case, they are often out on hunts or going after the Pagan gods, or tracking down and getting rid of yet _another_ of Eve's creations she managed to make before they killed her, so get used to it. We keep busy here."

"Business as usual for me then." Whistler said smiling and sat in Bobby's study, taking a book he offered.

"Look into Savians, they are demonic spirits of left behind evil presences. Different than poltergeists. These _eat_ you whereas the others just _kill_ you. I haven't found how to kill one yet, they heal fast and move even faster; I know that much. They are the kids of demons and pagan gods, so they are pretty unkillable but God says they can be so…our job is find out how." He started up the laptop, "Call in Ash, would ya? I need him to hit the Web for us."

"Ash!" Whistler leaned out the doors and the long-haired man came running with two vamps at his heels and a pair of werewolves, a man and a woman. "Bobby wants you. I'm Abraham Whistler, by the way." He shook their hands now, smiling at their faces as they reflected they were glad to meet him, too.

"Ash." The man grinned, sipping his beer.

"Stuart and Laurie Holsteader, we're the Alphas of the Pack here on Olympus. She's my Mate." He touched her stomach proudly, "We just got pregnant, got a pup on the way now." He kissed her cheek happily. "Our baby."

"Congratulations!" Whistler said and meant it, they seemed like the good sort of werewolf, and so friendly. "You are lovers with them, Wolf-Mates and their own personal animals to call, also their Animal Servants, Immortal like we."

"Yes, we are. We are theirs. They are members of our Pack and they own us; we worship them now." Stuart explained.

"Stefano Scaric, I'm the Master of their Kiss, they own them, too. They are my Mates and husbands." Stefano said smiling, "This is Luke, he's one of my Vampires."

"Nice to meet you." Whistler said. "You better see what he needs. He said he needs you to hit the Web for a case file, Ash." Ash rushed in to obey and help. Sitting in the window seat and getting to work on web searching now.

"What am I looking for here, boss?" Ash asked and Bobby told him.

"See what you can dig up. The M.O. is they go after kids and teens, nothing over 16. Look for missing ones, areas with more than the normal amounts and any odd coincidences that you find." Bobby advised and Ash got looking.

"Any signs they leave behind or anything…" Ash asked entering the parameters now.

"Um, black fingertips burnt in window sills, hand prints burned into it, too." Bobby said reading God's notes he'd given him.

"On it." Ash said and twirled a pencil with one hand, tapping it at times as he quickly flicked from site to site now. Eyes glowing as he read over lines of text and images. Expression rapt and engrossed now.

"Can we help?" The other said as they came to stand behind Whistler's chair now. Hopeful expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, hit the second floor study. I need James Dorf's journal and Leon Caulter's. As I recall, they had cases like this in their journals, at least the particulars were similar. Bring them down, would ya? Stefano, I need the scrying stuff, it's in the spell room off the study there." Bobby advised without looking up from his book and kept scribbling notes as he gave his orders. Bobby's eyes never left the pages, Whistler noticed and admired his skill at this. Grabbing his own notebook, he took notes now when he found some vague references to it, the name at least and descriptions of some of the things they'd done in the past. No mention of killing it though….

"They can cloak again Divination, escape detection and hide from them for short periods of time. It says here it's a temporary ability, doesn't last very long really, but it does keep a seer or…say, God, from seeing what they are up to or where they are during those times." Whistler spoke up and sighed, "No sign of how to kill them. And scrying won't work, they naturally are protected against it, some primal mystic thing they have."

"Then we'll have to catch them when they aren't cloaking against us, won't we?" God spoke up and sighed, "Their abilities will cause a glitch in my information gathering, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We're used to it, you're just new to the feeling." Bobby teased his husband. Then looked toward the others that stood listening, "Uh, still need the journals here, guys." They all flushed nervously and ran to do as they had been asked.

With the others getting his other reference materials and the scrying kit, they went into deep research mode and stayed that way the rest of the day. Whistler found himself feeling right at home, he was used to this part.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(In Hell, **Final Hell Battle**)

The fight took forever, or so it seemed.

They did not fully power up, the Sex gods didn't.

Nor did the Angels, they had a surprise for them.

A ball-buster, mega-ton bomb that would wipe out this Hell completely.

And so they smiled and bided their time.

They did what smaller ones did, they…climbed. Digging in daggers as they climbed their armored skins. Some were tossed then caught by the flying ones. Soft spots were found then stabbed with powered swords. They used their demon powers to burn some of them, Thoth and Maat caught fire and screamed in pain but were able to put it out by rolling on the ground, then stood and healed. "Do it again, that felt good." Thoth said, "Osiris burnt us often, you will have to do better than that; we do not fear fire!"

Others burned and were thrown far, and some landed in the Hell fire. Rocks exploded as they hit them and yet they stood again, and fought harder, injuries that should have brought them low were healed halfway then broken again. Loud groans sounded as they fell. They did manage to drop one of them when Dante got to one's neck then cut its throat, shoving his fiery hand into the cut and poured fire into it until he got dizzy. It exploded into ash and coated them. Wiping ash from their eyes, they saw the Angels power up and cross swords, pouring their Grace into them.

It was only them now. The gods, the Angels, Angel, Dante, and Victor and Kali. The others were too injured to move; their healing abilities exhausted and failing them. The only thing keeping them alive was their Immortalities and even those were hanging by the barest of threads. They was all barely conscious; bleeding and broken since they had given their all in battle. They lay against rocks and let the others take over.

Two demons combined power and shot it at Kali, hitting her in the chest, as her blades cut them to pieces. And they died, their power carried her into the sky and she fell to the ground too fast to slow down. The goddess bounced and the earth cracked and tremored under her more each time; her fire died out and she shrunk. Still as death itself. Broken and bloody, skin burnt all over.

She smiled.

Her nemesis had come, welcoming her now as she had dreamt he would. Death had come for her and she welcomed him.

"No, no, you don't get to…Kali…" Dean cried. "No, baby!"

"Yes, I have earned this. Do not me deny my reward." Kali said softly, coughing up blood. "I have searched for Death all my life and now I have finally found it. I have loved you very much, you and Sam. The others, too. I am happy."

"Sorry, I have no intention of allowing that, my dear. Death will just have to wait longer." Sam said and pulled light from his chest, Dean did, too. "You will live, even though you do not wish to. Hate us or not, we are _not_ losing you." And they shoved them into her and waited. Kali screamed and passed out, glowing then dimming. She took a deep breath and then growled.

"A girl can't die in peace around you two." Kali said hoarsely. But still gave them a forgiving smile and love shown in her eyes, sadness as well. Her Nemesis may never come to her again but…with them, he wouldn't ever get her so she accepted it finally. They would never let her leave them and it made her happy to be loved so much; it was a new feeling for her and she savored it, storing it in her heart.

"No, she can't. Not when we need and love her." Sam said lovingly. "Don't hate us. We just love you too much to let you die, Kali."

"I don't." She said softly, "But I still hurt like Hell here."

"Sorry, just got you alive. Didn't heal everything. We have to save the power for now, baby." Sam said and they went to fight. The others tended to her and they lay there watching.

It was just getting good!

All the swords now glowed and the power built, forming a ball around the four Angels and their joined swords, and then a beam formed from them, and it shot at the demons. One broke formation and lunged at them, as if sensing their plan for them, taking the blast in his chest and shooting one of his own at the Angels now. The black and purple beam flying past the gold one and the demon was gone in a burst of ash and black blood. Then they heard a sob and gasps. Turning now at the sounds, they saw Gabriel laying there on the ground, his chest a gaping hole with his Grace flowing out in broad beams. Cas removed his robes and pressed them against the wound to hold the Grace in but…it only contained it. It was leaking out but not as quickly. They all cried as they knew the truth here. Gabriel could not survive that wound; they were only delaying the inevitable. He would die from it and soon; no Angel or Archangel could live with such a mortal wound.

The Sex gods burned with rage and impending grief, wiping tears of rage and pain away they held the Hammer high. The gathering storm pouring its lighting into the Hammer itself and the god's powers pouring up into it as well. They turned it into mega lightning bolt, gripping the Hammer tightly; already feeling the loss of their Angel lover and despising these things for it!

They flew at the demons now, pure forms of lightning and powers. They slammed into the remaining Demons and blew them apart as the demons screamed in agony; the god's powers combined killing the demons and they blew apart. Their files and contracts burning up as they sent their powers out and Hell found its end with them, crumbling and destroying itself. This Hell was gone; it would soon not exist!

Bal grasped his last remaining Grace and prayed it was enough. Calling through the Marks to anchor them to their destination, they found themselves flying through time and space, even as Gabriel died in Cas's arms and Cas begged him to stay with him a bit longer. Pleading with him that they could heal him on Olympus…if he could just hang on…but he couldn't. And as they fell hard and fast against the ground, Gabriel exploded in brilliant light and his wings burnt into black shadows into the ground below him.

Gabriel was dead and the storm over Olympus got worse. It had come on suddenly as the portal had appeared and all had come out to see it worried. This was not the way they had planned to return. Bodies, already bloody and broken, fell to the ground, littering it as the other ran to catch them and missed some. But no one was angry at them for it.

They were too busy staring at Gabriel, laying on the ground with his burnt wings on the ground, framing the still form of their beloved one and sobbing at his loss. Such a courageous soul.

The Sex gods mourned him hard. He had saved their lives but…they had failed to save his and it was breaking them apart. They knelt by him and kissed him softly, "Gabe, come back, please, come back!" They pressed ball after ball of their power and souls into him; praying it worked. Tears coursing from their eyes as it started to hurt more to pull it out now but…it hurt more to lose him. So they kept trying.

Gabriel glowed now, a bright form of pure light and they feared he was going to dissolve on them. But they need not have. He drew breath now and trembled. They watched to glow fade and they held their breaths, wondering what would happen next.

Gabriel eyes opened and they glowed then dimmed; leaving Chocolate brown in its place. Then they covered him with kisses and told him they loved him. He extracted himself enough to be tackled to his knees by Cas, who only cried and Gabe held him; rocking his lover and soothing him. Cas had thought him dead; hell, he had thought himself dead! But…

"You kept some for yourself, didn't you?" God chuckled and they knew what he meant. "The Trickster power and Loki's god Essence."

"Yes, I hid it under the Trickster stuff I already possessed as an Angel; I figured you wouldn't sense it there." Gabriel said grinning. All god now and happy about it.

"Rebellious son!" God sighed in relief. "Sneaky."

"Now aren't you glad I did?" Gabriel laughed as God hugged him, and pressed a ball of Grace into him. "What was that?"

"To balance your powers, we don't want them to get out of hand like before." God chuckled and sighed, "So glad you're alive!" He cried but held Gabe for a minute longer. "Thought I lost you again, son."

"Never, that's why I kept some Trickster god for myself. I had a feeling that I might need it later." Gabe winked at them, "Thanks for the power and soul essence you gave me; you boosted my godhood. It was sleeping and had some trouble coming online sooner, sorry. If you hadn't given me your power and essences just now, this would have taken a lot longer, trust me!"

"Glad we could help." They said kissing him senseless, "Don't fucking die on us again, Gabe!"

"I won't. I'm a god now, like the others. Not as powerful as you, since I gave you most of it but what I kept powered me up pretty good though. I got skills again, lovers!" Gabriel said and laughed, "It is so good to be a Trickster again!"

They laughed and went to help tend the wounded. Ordering them to be taken to their bedroom to rest the bed was bigger and there was the most room in there. Then they wobbled as the power loss hit them. They'd used most of theirs up killing the demons and used up what they had left to bring Gabriel back. They were fine but…weakened considerably. The place spun and they said softly as their eyes slid shut, "Gabriel…" He grabbed them quickly and popped them to their room to lay them down. Checking them over anxiously as if afraid that they'd killed themselves saving him; that they'd given him too much of their powers, Grace, and Souls. But sounding relieved when he found them just in need of rest and recharging.

God stood over them now and golden light poured from him and covered the broken and sleeping forms of them and the others; healing them instantly and recharging them even more than needed in that moment as well. They all sat up now and sighed happily, feeling better than they had since before this whole 'Senior Partners' and 'Hell' mission had begun. Feeling lighter now that it was over and they were home again. Never to return to Hell again. All thinking that there was no wonder Dean had hated it there; they sure had, too. What an awful place it had been!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(The Next night)

The boys were just finishing up tuning up the Impala's engine when Eric approached.

Eric had never imagined them as naked mechanics before, outside of porn there really weren't any, but damn, it was a good look for them as they bent over under the hood to get the new spark plugs in. He got harder than steel as they did that and paused to take breath. It was that or just run up and start fucking their sexy asses as they…he groaned and repressed the rest of that thought but it still whispered across his mind anyway, tempting him. All smudged and greasy, spot of grease and grime here and there on their torsos, thighs, and hands, necks, and faces. Fuck, he wanted to lick that grease from their bodies with his tongue, and suck up their…ugh, Eric thought. That thought was never going to tolerate being repressed, _damn_ it!

He still moaned soundlessly and approached anyway. He saw the others on Olympus watching them in much the same state as himself, which was comforting really. He wasn't the only one being turned on beyond reason at the sight of them working on their car. Such a mundane thing reduced to so much porn in seconds! He took a deep breath, suddenly nervous and fought the urge to scream for them to fuck him, or let him fuck them, and muttered to himself, "They are still your friends, Idiot. Just go say Hello already." Eric reprimanded himself silently but squared his shoulders and jaw and resolutely approached them now; not taking the coward's way out at all.

"Hi, guys. You look better." Eric managed politely. Carefully schooling his expressions and choosing his words carefully as he took control over his raging desire for them. See, he hadn't jumped their bones after all, good for him! He praised himself. Yet, his hardening dick seemed to correct him. He, in turn, chose to ignore it.

They shook his hand and he pulled them in for a hug. "We were worried there for a minute. You all were so hurt. Gabriel was dead. It looked so bad when you all started falling from the portal that way! I tried to help catch you all but missed some, sorry." He blurted. Okay, he felt the love and lust wrap around him as they hugged him back. A feeling burned inside him like a phosphorus grenade; not a slow burn but exploding there.

Love! He'd never been in love but he thought he might be now. Somehow their orbits, the waves of power they gave off naturally, too, had made him love them. The '_honest to God, true Love!_' kind.

He touched their bodies roughly and kissed along their jaws and necks. Taking their lips with hungry desire and needy love. They eagerly touched him and kissed him back; wrapping arms around him and popping away with loud moans from all of them. All already lost in each other and only getting more lost by the second.

The three men on the porch chuckled as they watched it play out before them; none of them really surprised. The man had been struggling with his attraction to them for most of the day as it was.

"They work fast." Abraham commented from the porch as he drank his coffee with the other men.

"Yep." Bobby chuckled, they weren't ones for drawing out the attraction with others; they preferred to just get to the sex part. They had that effect on everyone; as proven by their relationship and sex with Bobby and the others. Always getting laid but then they did need it to maintain their powers; so they did have it a lot. This was good.

Whistler recalled the look on his son's face as he hugged them. Love. Eric had fallen in love with them; probably the orbits and powers taking him but….now he hoped they'd love him back and not use him or break his heart. Eric deserved to be loved and it was his first time being that way. It was really new thing for him and damn Whistler really wanted it to work out for the man. "They won't hurt him, will they?" Whistler worried.

"No, they'll love and keep him forever now. It's the way the powers work on them. When one loves them, they end up loving them back; it cuts them both ways. It's also just the way they are. Given to love and lust in equal portions really." Bobby said, "They really aren't just Sex gods; although that is in there, too. Their powers are different than they used to be; had been changing for a while now. They are god's of Love and Lust now."

"Oh." Whistler said amused, "So they'll…"

"Probably make him their Mate or Lover, move him in with them into their room now. Both maybe; wouldn't surprise me. He'll be happy now either way, Abe." Bobby reassured the man.

"Good, I was hoping they would." Whistler admitted, "He's been alone for too long. He was lonely. It hurt him, I could tell."'

"Not anymore." Bobby said smiling.

They saw the Sun hit the cars and send beams along the edge of the porch, and they relaxed now, discussing possible hunts they had found the night before. None of them slept anymore, so most nights did involve reading over papers, surfing the Web, and basically looking for anything Evil they needed to deal with at any time. They kept up with the Evil and this was their normal now. Eat, sleep, drink, fuck, work, research, then do it all again! It was good life and they all agreed they never wanted it to end for them now.

God was sure it wouldn't. They were doing great and he was very proud of all of them here on Olympus.

His home now.

Their Home now.

They'd keep it safe.

Heavy moans echoed from upstairs and they smiled.

They knew just what they were doing up there and hoped they well and truly claimed their new lover; and convinced him to stay there.

Eric needed a home, too. He had needed a real one for years, Abraham thought happily. He'd needed someone to see how great he was and want to love him. Someone who would stay by his side and love him for the rest of his life; to share his life and bed with. These men would give him those things.

Those things he'd needed for so long.

Those things his father had prayed he get someday and now wanted him to have for all Eternity.

Those things he just knew in his father's heart that this place would give him in spades!

Maybe even make an honest man of him someday…Abraham hoped.

He needed that, too. Abraham chuckled as a Vampiric growl was joined by two other ones now, and they rumbled along the walls again.

In the meantime, Blade was too wrapped up in his lovers to really care to know his father's thoughts at the moment.

He was too busy cumming and being claimed by them very thoroughly.

Xxxxxxxxxx

In the bedroom, they all had fallen to the bed and kissed even harder; words beyond them.

Eric's harsh growls and their own filled the room. Eric pushed them to bed and lubed himself up, Dean's fingers opening him easily. He mounted Sam and rocked his hips to adjust; ignoring the burn there as he fucked onto him harder. "Eric!" Sam moaned as his hands gripped his lover's hips and pulled him deeper onto him over and over, stroking his dick hard as they moved together now.

"More!" Eric cried out and his head fell back as his fangs extended further. Desire and love overwhelming his control.

Dean felt hunger grip him and he straddled Sam now and faced Eric, his own fangs down and showing. And leaned forward, pushing more lust and powers into the room, and into them. Eric's fangs bit him hard and he bit Eric hard as well. His lust power flowed from his fangs into the other man and they both moaned hard and fucked faster.

The powers threaded through everyone and they came repeatedly from it and then Dean pulled Eric onto his dick and he rode him now, and Dean drank him again, and Sam pressed against his back, hands and lips caressing their new lover's body, rubbing the skin hard and showing their desire for him as well. Sam sank fangs into Eric, and Eric's head fell back in love and submission as their twin powers claimed him as theirs, filled his soul and heart with only the need and desperate desire to belong to them now. "Yours!" He cried out and was just that.

In love and belonging with them as surely as they had married him right then. Their bodies and touches claiming him even further as they came hard after hours of fucking each other. He was able to bend them to his wants and he thrust into Sam then Dean, fucking them as well, and taking them slow then hard, shallow then deep; making their new love spiral around them and drag them more and more into it until they were pounded by Eric and came hard and fast and often for him; their love was not gentle but…love wasn't always gentle. They all knew that by now.

This love had claimed all three men instantly; violently pulling them together and taking their choices away. They were in love with this man the moment they'd hugged him and, damn, they intended to keep him. So even as he kept pounding into them after switching to Dean again, after taking Sam once more; and they pressed power into him, their souls into him, and tied him to them in the old ways. Their souls wed then and power was shared with him, giving him powers and Gifts; just as it had with Dante and the others when they had done it with them. The intimate marriage of their souls and hearts happening as Eric didn't just claim them; he also claimed their love for him as well.

And they submitted to him and let him take all he wanted from them until he fell spent to the bed and they crawled to his side. Their bodies all aching and in pain from getting too rough with each other. Rougher than they had ever been gotten with or had taken by anyone ever before. But they all knew it had been necessary.

That it fit their love with this man. He dominated them this way. His love took them over and made them submit to him. The love was rough and violent, not gentle and slow. But that was okay, too. "We don't mind the Dom stuff, if you want that with us, Eric. But we can't be your slaves all the time…" Sam admitted, "We like how we submit to you so easily but we can't be true Submissives for you."

"I know." Eric said, gently rewarding them with kisses and holding them tighter. "Sometimes though, okay? I rather liked it…I have never dominated or did anything like this with anyone. I don't know what got into me."

"That's easy, us. Our love changed you. Brought out your instincts. You can be our Dom at times, the others do it, too. We also switch so…kink is not a problem here on Olympus, baby. But if you intend to claim us as your sometimes Submissives, we need collars, baby." Dean said seriously, "You are not our Master, not really. For sex, we will allow it. But in other areas, we are your Head god and Mates. So do not attempt to punish or hurt us, or take our Wills away. We will kill you if you try."

"I won't. Just in the bedroom. We can keep the collars in the nightstand, only use them when we are having…whatever it is that we do. I would say sex but its more than that, not making love; it's too close to rape to be that either. I don't know what to call it." Eric admitted, "But, whatever it is, I want it with you two and I want us to be together this way for Eternity now. I want to be yours and for you to be mine."

"Then we are. We don't have to label our way of being together, Eric. We can just be together however we want to be." Dean said and they lay there happily now. "We are yours, too, baby. At this moment, I feel most submissive, so lay still. I could change my mind." He teased and sighed contentedly.

Sam said much the same thing now.

"Then I will keep dominating you by cuddling you here, I don't want you to change your minds either." Eric teased back then got serious. "I love you two, so in love with you now."

"We love you, too." Sam said happily and hugged him tighter. "It's the powers, they did it to us. I don't mind. They do this to us a lot. It's how we got so many lovers and Mates in the first place." He chuckled.

"Then I'm sending your powers flowers, cause I feel so loved and lucky right now; having this with you." Eric said and smiled.

"We so are." Dean agreed and they lay there in silence now.

They all felt lucky to be together forever this way now.

And Eric would stay with them; even if they had to tie him to bed and make him do it.

Speaking of which, they pulled cuffs from the dresser and smiled. Eric shrugged and grabbed the bars of the headboard. And as the cuffs covered his wrists, he smiled widely.

And downstairs the others listened as they fucked for the rest of the afternoon, not even coming down for lunch or to breathe, or to even rehydrate; those men had some…well, something, damn! Their lovers smiled as they claimed each other for the rest of the day and the Sex gods lay claim to the wonderful man they now had tied to their bed. Both sure this would convince his sexy ass he could never leave them ever again…well, for hunts and stuff, but, damn, they wanted to keep his sexy ass in their bed the rest of the time…he was meant to be there!

Not that he ever wanted to or would. He belonged with them now. And he knew it.

And they knew it, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Several day Later)

Sam and Dean had called a meeting and everyone flooded into the main courtyard of Olympus. "We are glad to be back and we missed you all very much! We all love you very much! And in that spirit, we have an announcement. We are having a wedding on Olympus! We are marrying everyone that was with us in Hell, and we also would like to propose to marry Thoth, Maat, Stuart, Laurie, Clara, and any of you that wish to marry us, too. It will be a group wedding and a Heavenly Mating; we will be your husbands and give you rings. We will be Eternal lovers and Mates if you do this. Bacchus, Apollo, would you marry us, too?" They looked around and waited eagerly to see who else wanted to be with them. Most of Olympus stepped up and surprisingly they saw Eric in the group. They made their way through to him and he shivered as their orbits hit him. "Eric, you don't have to…"

"I want to." Eric said firmly, "Your damn powers enthralled me as soon as they touched me, made me love you. Need you. And I am okay with it. I will be your husband but shared like some of the others. I want to be yours, the powers may have taken me and claimed me but I like it. I have never felt…love like this before…for anyone, man or woman alike. I want to keep feeling it. I want to try with you." Eric said, "I want to move in here, join your bed, move into your room with you all. I can't always be home and I'll be gone more than I am here at home with you, that can't be helped. But I want to be yours and I want to be their husband as well."

"Okay, we'll keep you then, and welcome you to our home, you move into our room now, baby. The wedding will be delayed since we wish to do this special for everyone. We need to get the wedding area set up, a reception area set up, and the flowers and stuff. No aisle walking, we all won't fit but…we want this to be special here. This means all other Mates we have that we already have that aren't Heavenly Mated with us will take that final step. You will join us and be our true husbands and wives now. That means Gena, Dorian, Karis, Varis, Stuart , Laurie, Angel, Connor, Hef, Bacchus, Apollo, the three Archangels, Gabriel, Manny, Dan, Wayne, Peter, Tara, Bobby, Ellen, and Clara. You all are required to join us there. As Mates, this will make it official now. You others we love dearly and would love to marry, too. Stef, honey, you, too. It will be in a week from now. Sam will do your clothes and such. Ellen, you and Jo do the flowers and such, you are good at that. Sam, you and Bacchus cover the refreshments. He is the god of Wine and you the god of All Alcohol. Well, not wine but you can do the rest." He caught Sam's annoyed expression.

"Yes, you are that god, accept it and do it. I can manipulate the alcohol that you make but you can make it out of thin air; so deal with it." Dean teased and pulled him in for a kiss, "You are the god of Love and Lightning and Storms, and also of Alcohol; you know this. So you don't drink that much, that lets you use it wisely, baby. I couldn't handle it but you could. I love you and admire your powers. So accept it, okay?" He urged.

"Okay. But Gabe can help now. He can cover the desserts, and Bobby and them can cover the real food; home cooked would be nice." Sam agreed now.

"We'll cover the chairs and stuff." Came a voice and they turned to see their Psychic Hunters, William, Buffy, and their party, Whistler, and the townspeople standing there. "We want in on this."

"And I want to marry you." Jodi stepped up and smiled. "I take it you don't mind marrying us mere humans?" She waited for their answers, her face expectant.

"Not at all, Jodi. We'd love to marry you." They said and smiled at her. "This is an Eternal thing. You sure, baby? Once you say yes, you stay ours."

"Positive. Having husbands could be great for me." She shrugged, "I love you guys, so it won't be such a bad thing really."

The Valkyries all approached them now. "We will marry Dean only." Hilla demanded. The men smiled at the forceful goddesses and nodded. They only slept with Dean anyway. He'd been their only lover for a year now; this was not a surprise really. "We do love you all but only love and desire to belong to him. No offense." They tried to soften their words now; they often forgot to treat others kindly. They were used to being warriors and only good for fighting for their gods. They weren't used to being loved or loving someone this way. "You are important to us, too. Sorry if we come off as cold and aloof to you. We do care about all of you on Olympus, we just aren't used to showing it or having a family like this. Bear with us. We're learning."

"No problem." Was the murmured responses of the others. The women were warriors, strong and proud. They expected nothing less of them really. Dean still found himself hugged and kissed passionately by each and every one of his special women and grinned happily at them. He'd missed them, too! They'd been on back to back hunts for months now as well, the way they preferred their hunts to be. Pagan gods and Eve's monsters mostly, the more powerful ones that God usually sent them after.

"I would love to marry you all! I love you, too." Dean said and they smiled back and melted into his arms as they were each kissed lovingly by him and held tight in turns. "Keeping you now."

"Bed needs to be bigger then, baby." Jeria said chuckling, "Cause we're moving in."

"Got it." Dean said and shrugged.

"Good." Serana spoke up and they all looked very happy now, staying close to him for now.

Peter and Tara hugged them now in welcome, Patrick approached with his head down. "Can I marry you, too, Masters?"

"Yes, Pat, we'd love to marry you, too." Dean reassured him and got a smile for his troubles. Man had changed a lot since he joined them and he was a wonderful man now, giving and loving, forgiving and so good inside now. So in love with them he only craved the two Sex gods now, no one else, his body only wanted them! His heart only loved them more and more!

They had seen these things and encouraged them to grow, he had needed to learn to love more and he had done well. Sabine stepped up and nodded. "I wish to marry you."

"Done." Sam said taking her hand and stealing a kiss.

"Us, too." Maggie and Don stepped up and approached, "We love you and always have since you Turned us. We are yours, just you two's now."

"So no more with the others, just me and Dean?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yes, just you two." Don said and touched his face. "We are so in love with you two it hurts sometimes."

"We'll marry you then." Sam agreed and Joreal and God approached.

They pulled Joreal to them and smiled. Behman hugged Dean's waist and kissed him, too.

"The wedding will be the morning of next Tuesday. All preparations will be done by then. For now, I have hunts for you all, come get some files. You witches especially and, Stefano, get with William about that thing." God ordered and they all nodded. "Got a case for you, too, Sam and Dean."

"Not a problem." They said grinning and sighed, "Glad we kept our tuxes now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you do realize we are marrying most of Olympus here?" Sam asked chuckling.

"Yeah but it's been a long time coming, you know that. It's been two years. They've been building up to this. I'm surprised they didn't say something sooner." Dean admitted as they approached the house.

"I know. So many husbands and wives now…" Sam said and shrugged.

"We'll make time for them, that schedule thing should work once we set it up. Work in time with them, maybe take them on hunts with us more often." He shrugged. "Small gestures, intimate stuff, I'd like to try them."

"We will then, try to be more romantic with them, too. They deserve it." Dean said and they nodded.

"Can we get married to each other?" Buffy asked as she and William waited for their response.

"Sure, he'll do it. Good for you." Sam said smiling.

"How about us?" Came a woman's voice. The two women approached and they hugged them hard.

"Nice orbits there." Willow drawled and winked at her girlfriend, "Heard there was a wedding soon, figured we'd have to crash it, you know. Since the people, a large group of sluts I hear, didn't invite certain friends to it; I won't name any names…" She smiled and hugged them.

"Congratulations!" She said and motioned behind her, "I brought the slayers. Samae and God helped pop them here from the compound; they are all marked, don't worry. Your sorry forgetful and, may I add _very_ inconsiderate asses, own us, our gods. Kind of like the idea of serving and worshipping Sex gods…it's fitting really." Willow laughed, "Such sexy gods, too." She teased and they blushed. "This is Kennedy, my fiancée. We're _gay!_" She said in a teasing conspiratorial whisper and chuckled as they raised brows to each other and laughed.

"What a coincidence, so are most of _us_…join the club." Dean said grinning.

"So I heard, you fags you." She said stealing a hug from them and smiled. "Long time no see, guys, about time we met again. Don't know how to use a phone or visit a girl, I'm hurt…" Willow joked and playfully punched them, "We've been friends since…high school, remember? Their Dad let them attend Sunnydale High with us for few months; they helped us with some of the Vampire stuff for a while. Lost touch after Graduation though."

"Hunting got rough, then…Dad died." Dean said sadly, "Also was working with Sam then and…it was a rough time there for a long time for us, could have used you in Armageddon though, sorry. It came on a bit sudden, didn't have time to call in reinforcements that time."

"Armageddon?" Willow said in surprise.

"We'll explain later, there's a lot we need to discuss, and you need to talk to Sabine, she's the head of our Coven here; we'd like it if you would join it but still do your slayer stuff for them, too. We could use the power you'd add at times." Sam suggested and hugged her now, too. Smiling widely, "Sorry we didn't invite you. We just got engaged in Hell; we haven't had time to invite anyone, we would have, promise!"

Kennedy just looked at them curiously and Willow realized she hadn't been properly introduced all the way yet.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam Winchester. That's Dean Winchester, my god-Mate. We are the Sex gods and Head gods here, you are most welcome." Sam said. Willow was clearly trying to find a way to properly introduce them and he had mercy on her, and winked at her grateful nod to him for it.

"How many are there?" Dean asked and thought up some barracks for them. Several large elegant buildings appeared to the left now.

"120, counting me." Buffy said and sighed. "We don't have dresses for it. Or tuxes, in William's or Kennedy's case."

"We'll take care of all that." Dean reassured her. "Those are your barracks and, yes, you will stay naked, so get used to it. Clothes are prohibited here, so enjoy it. No one will bother you, if you choose sex with someone, ask and see if they are interested. Don't pay attention otherwise." He smiled, "We are one very sexual nudist colony here. Feel free to partake while you are here. Sex is done on the higher cloud banks up there; down here must be free for the more normal stuff. Car Sex is allowed so we ignore that when they and we do it. We will only be dressing for the Wedding, that's it."

"Are you available? Him, too?" Some Slayers asked and blushed. Several hands shot up to show who was interested, just in case.

"Oh, yeah, we're always up for some sex." Dean said smugly. He could have sworn he heard a few fan-girl squeals and more than a few fainting ones hitting the ground. Yeah, he knew how he affected women…and men, and never tired of it. Sam smacked his arm and sighed.

"I'm sorry; you have to excuse his arrogance. But, truth be told, we are really good at sex so…" He chuckled and smiled widely, dimpling. Some more squeals and swooning bodies were heard; Buffy lowered her head in shame while also aughing under her breath. She really did laugh soon after as several slayers vanished instantly; along with the men in front of her. That didn't worry her much since she knew where they had gone anyway.

And two hours later, they all emerged grinning, rumpled and very thoroughly satisfied, especially the slayers. Sam looked at Dean and chuckled, "Wow, an army of Slayers. We just keep adding, don't we?"

"Apparently." Dean agreed and sighed, "Let's go see Dad about those cases."

In the study, they waited their turn. Most got files and some got sent to do research upstairs in the other study. Eric went with them and Angel to clear out some Nests, most of the gods got Pagan god duties, God had found lots of them and needed them taken care of now. He instructed Buffy to send slayers with each group as well, even the Angels to learn some hunting. The vampires were split with the gods to help them, the wolves, too. Even Stuart and Laurie. Psychic Hunters were sent after the more trivial monsters, mostly poltergeists, rugarus, incubi and such.

William and Buffy got a Rugaru case, and all the others in William's group were dispatched on hunts also .

God gave the Angels and Gabe the Savian to kill; he'd found a way to kill it but it wouldn't be easy. It was in the file, he said. Only their Angelic powers could do it. The godly ones weren't divine enough. Gabe's powers would pin it down but the Archangels would have to do the rest.

"Be back by Monday, the Rehearsal Barbeque is then." God ordered firmly, "When you finish your hunts, you help others on theirs if they need you. Otherwise, find some human Hunters to help. Do your duties, folks."

And with that, those that could pop away did. Those with vehicles, like the Sex gods and Angel used their cars. Dorian stayed behind. God insisted she rest now. Her time was too close; the others could fight for them for now.

Dorian grumbled but obeyed. Willow held her hand in support. Kissing her cheek. With raised eyebrows, Dorian looked at her questioningly. Willow nodded and Kennedy came over, taking her other one. Both nodded in agreement. And with that, they sprinted up the stairs and had an threesome they had been dying to have since they had laid eyes on each other for the first time.

And enjoyed it for hours.

The remaining ones, not on Hunts or working research, took care of the house and cooked for them; offered help where needed. Often helping with the girls and Joreal never left their sides now, the girls easily reaching for him every chance they got. He was their Guardian and their Grandpa, and they loved that Angel. God was pleased they had taken to him so fast since he was theirs for Eternity; so that was good thing. Their Eternal Keeper and Protector, for all the kids of Olympus really. He was to guard and tend to the children; keeping them safe and protected but also loved and helping them as needed.

There was a wedding in a week but that was no excuse to not do their jobs. To slack off.

Evil didn't let up…

And God was damn sure going to make sure they didn't either. He liked the fact that they were winning.

And he intended to keep it that way, too!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Angel's Hunt)

Angel and his crew headed in and got nothing. Looking around the place, he got a bad feeling. "Well, I smell blood. That's for sure." Angel said nervously, he motioned some vamps ahead of him. "Check the cage, I smell trap. I'll take top with you all, you three, stay with them. They're here somewhere." He smelled them, he just didn't see them.

He leaped up through the opening and landed on his feet, crouching. The others landed silently beside him, doing the same. Their eyes swept the place and drew their weapons. "The smell is stronger here." Sirus, a vamp, said from beside him, barely audible into his ear.

"I know." Angel responded just as quietly. "This place is fairly small, right? Holds maybe…" His eyes swept the building as he did the calculations. "Close to twenty vamps without turning into sardines and I only smell three. Where are the rest?" He caught a flash of light and turned quickly as a torch flew past him. "Fuck me, it is a trap! Get out!"

"The humans; they are unharmed in the cage!" Another vamp said anxiously.

"Get them out and pop them away with the marks, take them to…" Angel quickly thought. "Jodi, tell her to tend to them, and call God to mind wipe them for us. Use the marks to go straight to her, at her house. Go now!" He shouted and they jumped down to obey his orders. Angel and the others, stared down at the vamps as the fire burned brightly behind them. Getting closer. "They want us to get down there so they can kill us in one fell swoop." He said grimly, eyeing the two vamps and the slayers, "I'm down to you five. The rest are going with the humans. You might consider joining them." His lips formed a thin line as he knew what he had to do. "I have to jump here. If I pop out, they will just kill more people; I can't let that happen."

"Well, we'll stay with you. We don't run. Let's just do our best." Sirus spoke up and eyed the fire as it touched them now. "Fuck, I'm on fire!" He fell to the ground and pinwheeled his arms as he fell onto the vamps below. This set them on fire, too, and they fled and burned up fairly quickly. He rolled on the ground as he cried in agony with every roll. His skin would heal but it felt like his skin was going to melt off even as the flames died down and he passed out from it. He didn't hear Angel land beside him, or the others who growled in rage.

They waded into the twenty-some vamps and gave them no quarter, digging in, and Angel powered up, taking them out with light that shot from his hands and touching them and killing them instantly, the others covered his back and the hurt vamp, their machetes doing their work and then letting their hands do the rest when they lost them in the scuffle.

Ducking their own weapons as the enemy vamps got a hold of their machetes and the slayers and vamps had to fight them to get them back, and, once they did, they wiped them out with them. Punching and kicking ones that got in too close to drive them back to a safer distance. Soon they were alone and had to lug the corpses into the barn as it burned and let the fire hide evidence of their presence there.

Then loaded up the car and popped back to Olympus. They laid the vamp in his bed and the girls' lay with him, touching him at the same time and healing him instantly. He managed a weak smile and a whispered, "Thank you, my goddesses." Before he passed out, exhausted from the healing and the whole ordeal.

Then he gathered his men again and pulled out, to go after the other nests. He had three more to go and he was damn sure going to get them all. He hoped the next one wasn't a trap though, this one had cost him a man. He didn't want that to happen again.

And two hours later, he found the nest and it was full of them, as expected, and clearly not a trap.

And he wiped them out with his vamps and some of the slayers agian, then moved onto to the next one. Knowing they would have this done by the next day if they kept at it. Things were looking up for them, now he just hoped the wedding went this smoothly. He was really nervous about it.

(gods go after pagan gods)

The gods shot their beams and the Pagan gods either blew to chunks or fled. Some stayed to tend to the humans who had been sent as sacrifices, while others pursued the fleeing Pagan gods. Mind wiping the towns people that were taking the young people and sending them to die, and the victims were soon on their way to their destinations, not even remembering they had ever stopped in the town or had almost been killed by the Pagan god to begin with.

They kept taking out the sacred things they had claimed, too, so they would lose power as well, if any other god got stupid enough to try to lay claim to the power trapped in them. Freeing it and letting it die as it burned.

(other hunts)

The rest of the hunts went fairly smoothly, some bad wolves, some weird hybrids, and a couple covens with demon-like leaders that, if they didn't know better, really claimed they were working for demons, a lie they assumed, knowing there weren't anymore.

But the doubts still lingered. They were dead, right? They were keeping them out and keeping Demons from forming, right? They worried the witches were right and swore to talk to God when they got a chance to be sure. They had seemed so sincere…

Stuart and Laurie with their group took on a some wolves and wraiths, easily evading attacks and wiping them out fairly quickly. Then drove back home to let Laurie rest, the babies were beginning to move and she was tiring, Stuart could tell. They had tried for years to have kids and knew that this would not be an easy pregnancy for her. She'd lost the past three but had decided to try one more time.

Just one more, and, if it would have failed, they would have given up. He thanked the gods that they had got this one, and swore to do what it took to carry it full term and raise it right. To be a good wolf and not like the others. Not a killer but to be a good man, a great wolf. Maybe to take his place someday, be the Alpha for the Pack. To be worthy of them.

He really wanted that for them. For their child, and for their families.

(William and Buffy and the Rugaru Hunt)

They watched with binoculars as the man kissed his wife's neck and began to bite, getting ready to pounce. He backed off and ran out, and they breathed a sigh of relief. "Apollo, you sure you got the ritual set up right, to remove the Rugaru thing?" Buffy worried as her hazel eyes watched the man lean into the side of the house, trembling.

"Yes, get him to the garage. If he hasn't fed, this will cleanse him." Apollo agreed, "Hurry, he's heading into the house again. And he looks like he's losing control." He pointed to the man as he began to shift ever so slightly.

Buffy and William lunged and ran at him, tackling him as he struggled with them. "Have you fed?" William asked and the man looked at him in confusion, "You are craving flesh, man. Now answer the damn question! Have you fed it?"

"No…but." The man stuttered softly, "So hungry!" His head fell to the side as he clenched his jaw and eyes shut, and tensed as the hunger hit again.

"Is she pregnant? Your wife?" Buffy said hauling him up and tugging the stumbling man with her to the garage where Apollo and Bacchus stood holding the door up for her.

"Yes, she just told me." The man said, "Is the child…?" He hung his head as they nodded sadly. "Don't kill it, please!"

"We won't, we need to grab her though." Buffy said and considered how to best do it so she wouldn't fight too much.

"I'll lure her in here." He said softly. "I promise. You sure you can fix me?" He eyed them hopefully.

"Yes, but It has to be before you feed." Apollo said gently.

"I'll get her." The man said and headed in, Buffy followed discreetly to be sure he could do it. They emerged soon as the wife looked mad, apparently still confused from when he'd ran out on her. She was demanding answers when Bacchus touched her head and put her to sleep. "Take her to circle and stay there, don't move a muscle. Be very still or the magic won't work." He waited and they soon were in the circle of blood, animal they could tell. He and Apollo took separate sides of the circle, chanting and cutting their hands, both of them. Then lay them on the circle itself and pushed power into it. A hum filled the air and the people collapsed in the circle, out like lights. The others' ears hurt and bled so they crouched and covered them even as the gods kept feeding power to the circle and chanted louder. Something dark floated up from the man and the woman's stomach and then flared red and burned up in flames in mid-air.

Then they removed their hands and the ritual ended. Then touched the people's heads and smiled. "It's gone. They are human. No more Rugaru in there."

They headed in with the people as the gods used magic to remove their circle and proof they had ever done it or been there. Buffy, William, and the vamps, and others got them situated and wiped their minds, then left quickly. They would wake up not remembering anything out of the normal had even happened.

The three Witches were dealing with some covens and possible demonic activity in New Orleans and Texas. The witches tried to curse them but they just deflected them easily. They used containment spells and again wondered if the witches had lied again when they began to admit they served demons. They were puzzled by this. There weren't any demons, right?

Or so they had been told. Were their gods mistaken?

(Sam and Dean's hunt)

Sam and Dean smelled them, in Wolf form, as they stalked toward the cabins, the other wolves and vamps followed them discreetly as the Slayers took the other side of the place. Their eyes swept the place as the others stopped as well. '_The victims aren't in here, I smell nothing.'_ Dean sent to Sam and the others.

"The file said there were at least twenty here." Reagan, a slayer, spoke up, she'd studied the file just like the rest of them had. "They have to be there somewhere. Their tree is in this grove. They wouldn't just leave it unguarded.

They weren't inclined to disagree. '_Well, form groups of four, circle around, go out farther. They may have other hiding places in this place.'_ A state park wasn't exactly a small place and they felt like they were searching for a needle among needles here. _'You wolves, two per party, go!'_

They dispersed and ran in four directions.

Sam and Dean sensed it first, and turned to see the others being herded by a mixed group of baddies back toward them. They were all safe but _trapped_. He cringed at what he saw. Over a dozen Pagan gods, some Werewolves, Vamps, a couple witches and even a weird demon thing, possibly another monster hybrid. They sent a call to Olympus, and told them what was going on quickly, _"Send backup!"_ Dean ordered harshly and they took their human forms again, eyes glowing. Eric, Victor, and Dante appeared now and they were relieved. "Could use my Hammer, Vic." Dean said and Vic made it appear. Dean gripped it as Vic handed Sam his own scimitar sword that Hef had forged for him recently, it supposed focused his power to it like the Angel's did for them and killed anything, he hoped it was true. Dante's sword burned now. Victor produced weapons for the others as they were attacked and they covered him as he popped out of there, remembering that he was not to be in battle.

"These the things you said you fought now?" Eric said nervously and sighed. Fuck, they were…something. Licking a lip as a fang brushed it, and groaned, his sword held out.

"Everyone, take and fight with the slayers. Don't let them get too close to them." Sam ordered and they all nodded. "Stay close, leave no holes!" The things soon had them pinned in a circle as they were surrounded on all sides. "This is going to hurt." He said and shrugged at Dean.

"Not if we do it right." Dean said moving close to him, Eric took the other side. Three wolves, three vamps, and Dante took most of the slayers while the remaining ones formed the last group.

"Surrender and you will serve us." One god said and the smaller trapped group just laughed derisively at it.

"Not likely." Dante spat. "We will kill you first."

'_If it gets too rough, Dante, transport the slayers back to Olympus. They aren't ready for this, I mean it.'_ Dean sent and Dante nodded. The slayers _had_ to live. They were used to this shit but those girls weren't.

They were taken back when some of the baddies attacked too early and were exploded by swords and the hammer for their trouble. The monster hybrid was one of them, and Dean could have sworn it really was a demon, but how? He wondered but decided now was not the time to consider that. Two Pagan gods were down.

The boys spun the Hammer with joined hands now and it glowed as lightning struck it and the storm filled the sky overhead. Then they held the hammer out and bolts shot from it and hit several wolves, vamps, gods and a witch as she tried to curse them. The air smelled of burnt ozone now and they watched as they all attacked now. "Stay together!" They shouted and began to fight now.

Power spun around them as they used the hammer and the swords on them, sending them flying as the hammer struck them as Dean wielded it eventually and Sam slashed with his sword as it glowed, a Pagan god got a swipe in but Sam ducked it and impaled it. The Slayers took on the wolves and Dante took on the witches to keep them from cursing the girls. The good wolves tore the throats of the other vamps and wolves up and tackled the Pagan gods, and, before they could hurt the wolves, Eric and the others finished off their own opponents and jumped in and helped.

The fight seemed to take forever and it wore on, blood caked their clothes and got in their eyes, but they kept going, chasing down the ones that retreated once they saw their trap had failed.

Sam and Dean took their Wolf forms and joined their Pack members running down their prey and killing them. The slayers and Dante took theirs down with relative ease. Eric and his group ran after theirs, tackling and killing them with great pleasure, then ran back in time to see another wave of the baddies pour in; more of the same but minus the demony-looking one. They saw the others joining them again, and eyed them as they surrounded them again. "You okay? Anyone hurt?"

"A couple." A slayer said and sighed. "I sense more of them. A hell of a lot more."

"Us, too." The others agreed. Even the gods did. "Get them out of here, baby. Come back when you get them home." Dean ordered Dante and Dante, using his mark, transported the slayers away as ordered. Soon he appeared with Angel, Apollo, Bacchus, William, Buffy, Willow, Sabine, and the three witches. "Good, we needed reinforcements." Dean complimented them.

"Anytime." Angel said moving close to them, worried at the sight of the blood on them.

"Not ours; theirs." Sam pointed and sighed, "It's the second wave."

"Well, we'll take them." Apollo agreed. He laughed as Kali and the other gods appeared now, with Bobby and Ellen with them.

"We wanted to help." Kali said softly, eying the group around them. Most of the gods were here, Hef included.

"We'll need it." Dante agreed, going to her side. "Fight with me, baby girl."

"Got it." She said taking on her true form but stayed human-sized, a flaming sword in each hand, "We got a strategy here?"

A burst of light appeared and they saw God himself approaching, in a golden powered form. "Yeah, you get them and I'll get the rest." He smiled, "Most of the Pagan gods are here so when this is done, they should be down to close to a much lower amount to hunt down later. And that's the good news." He said.

"The bad news?" Blade asked nervously. When even God did good news/bad news scenarios, you knew it was bad!

"They have moved the humans again. I know where but they are scattered. I have sent the psychic hunters to get them and take them to Jodi; she is waiting them at her house now." God said and shrugged. "Get these ones, I'll smite the rest." And vanished.

They almost felt sorry for the rest of the attackers. _Almost._

As it is they decided they'd had enough and lunged at their enemy, weapons going strong and powers flaring. They had to tag team, one took another's back and defended it, leaving no holes and staying close; using their powers to shoot them and turn them to ash most of the time. The hammer and swords took out half of the baddies' group and the other half of them used that as an opportunity to get closer the good gods' group, which was when the good gods ducked at Dante's warning shout and fire shot over their heads as they turned to see Dante and Kali pouring flames from themselves at the rest of the baddies and the enemies all turned to ash and paper thin residue under their attack.

They all stood now, coated in blood and dirt, and used power to clean everyone off. God appeared now and smiled. "All gone. The people are with Jodi, they will be mind-wiped and returned to their homes soon. None were hurt; they were bait for you guys." God swore to himself and shook his head, "I should have sensed it was a trap."

"It wasn't a very obvious one, God. You couldn't have known. They planned and hid it well." Eric soothed him.

"I know." God said gently. "Okay, these are done. Come home now." He said and brushed some blood from his pants. "I'll see you there. I left the girls in charge while we came here. I must get back now." And with that, he was gone.

"The girls, our daughters?" Sam said surprised.

"Apparently." Hef said and smiled. "They are the most powerful next to you all."

"Makes sense." Dean agreed and watched as the others vanished from sight, leaving those with cars to drive like normal folks. He didn't mind; he loved driving his Impala and she him driving her. As they got in their cars, Eric asked them to follow him; he had a stop to make but then he had gifts for them.

They nodded they'd do it and told the others, who waved them bye and drove back home now.

They went to opposite way toward town and wondered what he was getting them.

He headed into the Jewelers with a credit card and came out with a good sized bag. Then a sex shop and got another decent size bag also from there. A couple hours later, they headed back to Olympus and he called them on the phone. "You want your collar ceremony public or private?" He needed to know.

"Public works. You don't mind sharing the collars, right? That way we don't end up with a drawer full of them? Others do kink with us and will want to do this with us more now that they see we're allowing you to do it to us this way." Dean said and knew it was true. Granted they had never went as far as they had with Eric but…they wouldn't mind doing it more at times with the others, too. Some of them had been hinting for more of the hard stuff with them lately…this could be a good thing, too. They'd all be happier, too, not just Eric and them gods.

"No, as long as you remember who gave them to you first, I won't object." Blade said then shrugged. _His _Collars, _damn it_! "Can't we get a spare pair? I'd rather not share the new ones I got you? Just two more?" He pleaded and they nodded. "It's just…these are mine with you…_special._" He pulled to the side of the road now and they parked by him as well now, worried about why he'd pulled off to begin with, was he going to break it off with them or mad at them? They hadn't known he'd be so upset…

"We'll stop back at that shop and get a couple plain ones." Dean agreed, "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Eric. Sorry, baby." He hugged him and Eric hugged back, nodding. He knew they hadn't meant to upset him. A plain collar would be a good shared one for the others.

Along with his other gifts, he was sure they'd like his best anyway.

He wanted to be their only Master but knew it wasn't possible. He swallowed the hurt and headed to his car; deciding to learn to live with it. They stopped him however and touched his face, wanting to wipe his hurt away. "We may do kink with them but…you will be our only Master, Eric. None of them will get us that much, not as far or as much as we'll give you; our total submission will only be yours; we swear it."

"You promise? gods' Promise?" He asked and they nodded.

"You will be our only true Master that we will fully submit to. We promise, on our honor as gods, to serve only you as true Slaves and Submissives; sometimes, don't expect it all the time." They vowed and he smiled easier now. "We can't be that to you all the time, baby, but…we want it with you only."

"Thanks, I feel better now." Eric said and sighed nervously, eyes on theirs. "I just feel so possessive of you when it comes to that."

"Like you own us when we do that for you?" Sam asked and he nodded. "Don't want anyone else owning us?" He shook his head and looked down again, toe brushing a rock along the ground, eyes downcast.

"You can't own us. Not to the degree that most Masters do their Slaves but…we'll give what we can." Dean promised. "Don't leave us if it isn't enough, okay? We love you, Eric. This won't break us, will it?" Dean worried now and Eric stared at the ground for a bit. They were afraid to touch him and feared this had pushed him away.

"I'll take what you can give." Eric said looking up at them, "I won't deny that I don't resent that they get you that way but I know it's not the same kind of stuff we'll do. They do the mild stuff, just kink for pleasure. I can live with that. I want to go deeper, learn to do it more. Be a true Master to you, at least part time. Not a harsh one but…can they not get that much, the way I would? That would be okay."

"Of course they won't go that harsh; they don't do that much honestly. Some spanking, a little bondage, that kind of stuff. We submit more to the pleasure of it then them really. We'd be submitting ourselves and our Wills to _you_ in those moments with you and we have never taken that step with anyone; so we're just being honest and careful here. We also don't know how this could affect the powers we have; they were boosted recently and we don't want to lose control of them." Sam explained and Eric nodded in agreement. "Our Master, baby; just you!"

"Good Slaves." He grinned happily now and said, "I won't push too hard with the powers, you say when it's enough and I won't go beyond that with you. Promise. We'll use safe words." He said and laughed at their amused looks. "You already have them, don't you?"

"Safe words? Of course." Dean said and they chuckled.

"Well, spill." Eric said and waited.

"Impala." Dean said and grinned, caressing her side and hood, "That's my safe word."

"Unicorn." Sam said and eyed Dean with annoyance. "Dean picked it, don't ask me."

"He loved them so much as a kid, I couldn't resist." Dean said shrugging, "Not real, Sammy."

"Are so, in the Faery Realm. That's what Dad told me." Sam teased back, John had said so when he'd went to him to verify if Dean was lying or not. As gods, he assumed there was a Faery Realm, and, while he previously _had_ stopped believing in them, he now came to the conclusion that they might exist; possibly in that Realm instead.

"There is no Faery Realm, Sam." Dean drawled and rolled his eyes.

"We have a leprechaun lover, Dean. We were attacked by Faeries that time and you were even kidnapped by them! Of course it exists! You're just in denial." Sam teased and they laughed as he ignored that part. Sam then explained the Faery thing to Eric who nodded and chuckled. "He cooked one in a microwave! I didn't see it but he said her guts were everywhere in there. To this day, he refuses to eat or drink anything that comes from a microwave. I think he's just being paranoid."

"Am not. There were guts everywhere! It was gross." Dean said smugly and shrugged, "Hate microwaves for a whole other reason, Sam. Remember the horrible microwaved swill we had to eat when we were human, ugh, it was…disappointing and unappetizing at the same time." He looked at Eric now. "For over twenty years, most of our food came from microwaves in mini-marts. Trust me, it gets old."

"I didn't eat much before, mostly just the serum and small snacks. Vampiric half was in control. I didn't start eating this way until God did the cleansing thing for me. I eat normal now so I never had to go through that. Whistler cooked for us. Didn't eat out a lot." Eric admitted. "Surely, Bobby…" His eyes were curious and concerned. Did they have no home life for that damn long?!

"Well, we didn't visit much so…not so much. But when we were with him, we always had a home cooked meal and warm bed to sleep in, and a real home; even if we couldn't stay." Dean said sadly, "We wanted to but…Evil didn't let that happen, it never did. Fucking demons seemed to hunt us as much as we hunted them. Not like it was with the other hunters either. They really had a hard on for us. Especially when Sam refused to give into Meg and Azazel, and then not taking his place as their new World leader, and then the whole Lucifer thing. There were a lot reasons they hated us more but…we hated them back so it was mutual. They killed our family; all but Sam and Bobby."

"How did you die? You said you had before becoming gods. What got you?" Eric asked and they sighed.

"Werewolves, a Pack of them. Gena's spirit kept us going and then Gabriel gave us most of his godhood. Once we became gods, the demons eventually figured it out, told the head demon; a dick named Crowley. He got spooked and attacked Bobby's yard and God sent his Angels to defend it, All the demons of Hell were there. It got nasty. We got rewarded by being made major gods then, became Sex gods as a reward for it. It got better from there. That's why we want to keep the demons extinct. They tend to go after our loved ones every chance they get when they exist." Dean bit a lip thinking, "I keep seeing them though, demon hybrids. It's odd…" He worried. "Maybe we missed one…or two, Sammy."

"We should see God about that. Michael did say they would be back." Sam admitted and cringed.

"I sure hope not, demons nearly killed everyone during the Apocalypse, tried to wipe us out. Who knows what they do next if they come back? We got so much more to lose now, Sam. So much family they take from us…" Dean said softly and Sam swore with him. "No, no more. They don't get any more of us, Sammy! They don't get to take anyone else from us, damn it, no!" His head hung now as he considered this and flinched.

"Dean, look at me. No, up here, look at me." Sam said firmly and Dean looked at him now, green eyes sad but hopeful. "Even if they come back, they do not get us nor will they get our family. We are gods now and there are more of us. We can fight back better now."

"You think so?" Dean said softly, daring to hope now. "We'll…we'll keep them safe?"

"We'll keep them safe." Sam promised.

"Yes, we can do that now." Dean said and relaxed, tears threatening and wiping his eyes, "Such a girl! Sorry, guys." He sighed. "Just fucking hate Demons so damn much!"

"We know." Eric spoke up and looked sad. "They come back, we'll help you kill them, baby. You're not alone now, you got a hell of a lot of back up now." He smiled. "We got your back now."

"Good, cause I want my collar." Dean teased and nudged his lovers' arms.

"And leashes." Sam joked and nudged back.

"Oh, you are getting them. And soon." Eric laughed and they got in their cars, "I'll do it as soon as we get back."

"Good plan, Master." Dean teased and waved. They started the cars then roared out. Making it to Olympus in three hours. Which was when they announced the collaring ceremony and everyone came out to watch, even god and the girls with Joreal. All were quiet as they did it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"These are for you to always wear. Never take them off." Eric held out two small boxes and they took them. Small lock charms with a diamond in the lock spot hung on thin silver chains. More for decoration and showing ownership discreetly. He put them on the gods and took the boxes back. He held out one for them and knelt in front of them as well. "This one is mine, I don't take it off either. " He pulled it out and they hooked it on him. It was a key, with a diamond in the handle, tiny and sparkly. The chain was thin as well.

Then he stood and pulled out two larger boxes, checking them to make sure they were his. When he was sure they were, he urged them forward.

"You swear to wear these to sometimes submit to my Will and serve me as my Submissives, to trust me to do what is best for you, give me control of you, and grant me your total trust and love, and know that I will take care of you as I deem best for you?" Eric asked and opened the boxes and waited.

"I do, Master." Sam said in a subdued voice, head and shoulder bowed to him, hands locked in cuffs behind his back and ankles locked as well.

"I do, too, Master." Dean said softly, subdued as well. His posture like Sam's, bound with cuffs like him.

Eric fastened a collar on Sam, a gold plate at the front bore 'Eric Whistler' on it, to show who owned them. Then did the same with a similar collar to Dean.

"Who am I now?" Eric asked firmly. He thought they were so gorgeous all trussed up and collared like that. He got hard at the sight.

"Master." They said in unison. "Sir."

"Who are you? Well, sometimes." Eric shrugged as they grinned a bit and he figured he'd just have to 'punish' them later for it.

"Your Submissives. Your obedient Slaves." They said again and stayed there.

The kids left now and went to skate, leaving only the adults.

Time to show the proof of Ownership for real. The funner part of the ceremony.

"Suck me hard." Eric ordered and they immediately did as told, both sucking him eagerly and expertly until he tugged them off and ordered them to the ground with their ass high for him to take.

He fucked them hard and gentle, working his pleasure and theirs until their powers flowed out and ribboned through him, swearing softly and growling he took them harder and rougher, violently until the power was burning them up inside and out, love and lust filling them as never before, and he gasped out; a roar on its heels. "Cum…cum for me!" They came each time he took turns with them and roared in pleasure over and over as he fucked them again and again and took them. Not going as rough as before but still really rough anyway. They didn't seem to mind but did enjoy it immensely.

Then he laid them down on their backs and sucked them in turns until they writhed for him and came in his throat as he drank Sam then Dean over and over until they lay there sated and spent, boneless in orgasmic afterglow.

"I own you now." He said firmly.

"You own us, Master!" They happily agreed.

He rewarded them with kisses and touches, love in his face now. "Such perfect Slaves you are." He said softly, "I love you."

"Love you, too, Master." They agreed and he cuddled them close as they popped him to their bed with them. Where they cuddled for most of the day. The other looked in the bag and pulled out the other collars now.

"Apparently those are only for him. These seem to be for us to use on them." Apollo said holding up the plain leather ones and passing them around. There were leashes at the bottom of the bag, long and small ones, dainty looking things really, and he held them up and let the others feel them.

"So normal kink for us and the heavy Master stuff with him?" Bacchus asked and they considered this.

"Clearly." Apollo agreed. "We'd never take them that far. I say we stick with our usual and let them have the Dom/Sub stuff that way."

"Agreed." They all said but still touched the collars happily. "But these will be on them when we do it with them."

"Yes, they will." All of them agreed. Smiling, they put them back and carried the bag with them. Growls greeted them and roars, and orgasmic cries met their ears, making them smile. Sounded like Eric wasn't done with them yet. _'Hopefully the Sex gods got to return the favor on Eric.'_ Apollo thought. Eying Bacchus who knew his thought. That was even funner really. They knew this.

And with that, they dispersed and relaxed, many cuddling and talking, others playing games like poker and such or working in the yard or going to spend time with other lovers alone. They all just smiled as several roars echoed through the house and harsh cries and shouts followed it.

'_It made take a bit to get there, but cumming was half the fun!'_ They knew this for a fact and laughed as they wondered if they could get the group upstairs to make the same sounds for them during sex. They really liked those sounds a lot!

(Gabe, three Angels)

The Savians were very ugly things, Gabe thought as one flew at him. The thing froze in mid-air and he conjured up a cage of god metal and put up a barrier around. Then kept capturing them, they were floating outside the old house, a mansion and a big one.

'_Got most of them out here, come on in. They won't raise the alert for you now.'_ Gabe sent, chuckling, _'They'll be too busy going after me now.'_ He headed into the building now. '_Get the ones in the cage for me first, okay?'_

'_Got it.'_ Cas sent back, '_Be careful.'_

'_I will.'_ Gabe sent and set up another cage, freezing them with his powers and sending them into it. There were seven inside and he looked desperately for any missing people, finding only bone fragments and tossed aside skin and flesh. He knelt by them and cried. They'd been too late…again. He hated it when they were late to save the innocents. This was recent death but still death. He couldn't…there were just bones here and…pieces. And as he touched each bone, he got flashes of each and every gruesome detail of the deaths that each one had suffered. He felt their pain, their terror and confusion, and eventually he and they went through their deaths, again and again. The memory lingered in him but their parts faded. He still felt their deaths, every last sensation of them, echoing in his head, their cries and screams, whimpers and…tasted every last one of their tears.

A hand touched his shoulder and he stiffened. "I was too late." He sighed. "They already ate them."

"We had trouble finding them, they evaded our radar, remember their cloaking abilities? It couldn't be helped. it wasn't your fault, Gabe." Cas said gently and pulled Gabe up to face him. "You couldn't do any more than you were already doing. They were dead long before we got here, baby." Cas sighed, "We can't save everyone, you know that."

"I tried…but…" Gabe said quietly and tenderly touched a bone, a kid's bone, no older than five. "They went younger than we thought, baby. Kids, these are all kid's bones…" He cried softly, thinking of those on Olympus. Kids like them, eaten by these…things! He threw power out in his rage at this thought and the building exploded around him as the others crouched to avoid the flying pieces of building that blew out now, strewn everywhere. Gabriel shook as he cried harder and they soothed him as best they could.

Then they popped back home and Cas ended up rocking Gabriel on the floor. The others rushed in to see what was wrong; if he was hurt again. "We couldn't save the kids. Fuckers ate kids, babies! He said they were remains of five year olds there. Fuck, they ate them all. Licked their bones clean…" Cas said quietly.

"Kids…they were just…like our kids?" Sam said softly and his heart hurt, too. They all were shocked. Not teens but…babies! "How many?" He asked, "Savians, I meant. How many kids did they…" He swallowed reflexively, "How many Savians are there?"

"_Were _there. We got them all. Hopefully there aren't more out there." Bal said sadly, the shock filling him as well. "Close to twenty Savians. Gabe? The kids?" They looked at the god who wasn't crying anymore but he was furious still, powers barely contained.

"Twelve, _twelve_ little ones. They just…tore them apart and…" Gabe said. "The thought that they were alive when they…it sickens me!" He vanished now and Apollo followed him, sad as the others. As bad as that thought was, they all hoped the same thing. Not eaten while alive but…either way they had died horribly. Those babies! So innocent, treated like…so much…

Sam and Dean vanished as well and the other followed them, joining them on the bed and holding each other for comfort, all hurting over this one. They were just babies…to lose them this way was horrible. Their parents must be heartbroken!

Gabriel spun and spun, shooting through the atmosphere and hit empty space, then headed out further, going out as far as he could until the grief collapsed in on him. He ended up on a rocky planet and sat on a mountain there, shaking with unreleased power. Then screamed out his fury as his power flew out and was freed. Destroying everything in its path. Then doing it again and again until he felt rage die and leave only regret in its place.

Apollo settled by his side now and touched his hand. Gabe took it and gripped it hard, leaning into his shoulder.

"So many powers and I couldn't…couldn't save them in time…couldn't…I failed…what good is all this power if we can't save people…can't save kids from the monsters?" Gabe whispered softly, heartbroken.

"Sam and Dean asked the same question a very long time ago." Apollo said and shrugged, "You knew the answer then and it still applies now." He said gently.

"Doesn't feel like it applies here…" Gabe said and sighed. Knowing it did.

"It does." Apollo agreed, "We all feel the same way as you do. We all wish we could have done more, even God." He sighed, "It's the kid part, the rest we're used to but when you put kids in it and what they did to them…fuck, it hurts to think…" He hung his head.

"We aren't omnipresent or omnipowerful, and God is! And even he couldn't stop this so how could we?" Gabe said gently and hugged his lover, fiancée if the truth was told. "We should have…"

"Yeah, I know." Apollo agreed. So many endings to that sentence, so many 'should have's' they were all choking on them. So many they felt them wearing them down to dust beneath the weight of them. "The parents…they'll never know what happened to their babies."

"It's better they don't. I can't get the images of those bones, those small white bones and the bits they didn't eat, out of my head…so little left of them and when I touched the bones, I saw and felt what each one felt and what they did to them, just as they did it to them. I felt their pain and terror, their blind fear and agony as they were…I can't shake it. It's rattling around my head and…." He paused here and cried, mumbling, "It's like they're haunting me for not saving them, baby. Demanding to know why I didn't do more…" He shook his head and sighed, "Like I'm being punished for not saving them…"

"Not punished, not haunted. Just a bit of psychic turmoil, more than usual but we all got it really. I don't envy you that particular gift, psychics like you have it rough. This is your turmoil, your dark regret. I can repress it for you, slip it into the shit that you don't dare to think about again category of your mind but I can't just…erase it." Apollo said gently. "Let me do that for you."

"No, I want to remember and I want to know how I failed them. And I fucking want to feel the regret and guilt so I know next time, that I will not fail this badly again. I want to know I fucked up and know I need to do better! It's a psychic nightmare up there but…it will remind me of why I fight Evil and just how much damage they can do if I don't work hard to stop them. Reminds me why I'm standing between them and the next victim, between them and Creation and know I'm just where I damn well belong, in its way!" Gabriel said vehemently. "I don't want to forget and I know it will hurt. But I need this to do better next time. Thank you for wanting to ease my pain, Apollo, but this is a pain…bad as it is…I think I need to remind me why I fight to begin with."

"It is. Our gods have many similar pains to remind them as well. And this will be a reminder to us as well of why we fight and what we need to protect better. We'll all learn from it, trust me." Apollo said softly, "We need to get back, baby. They're probably worried by now."

"Where are we now?" Gabe asked curious now, examining where he had ended up in his rage.

"Hmm, Pluto." Apollo said and smiled, "We went out pretty far, remind me never to get you angry."

Gabe chuckled at that, eyes on the stars all around them. "Go ahead back, I need some space here for a while, I'll return soon."

"Okay, I'll let them know. Come home soon, please?" Apollo said touching his face gently and kissing him lovingly, "We love you and are here for you, plus there is a wedding coming up. We don't want to be short one god…"

"I'll be home soon, don't worry. Give it an hour or so, please? Let me cool off?" Gabe asked and kissed him back as well.

"We'll be waiting." Apollo said and flew back, taking his time. The universe was breathtaking and he hadn't been out here for a while. Now he just wanted to enjoy it for a bit.

Gabriel wasn't the only one who needed a time out.

Apollo was upset, too.

He just hid it better.

Later that night, Gabe returned and was immediately cuddled between his lovers, who all sighed and held him close. They all felt their regret settle in their hearts.

And, just as they knew it would, it tasted bitter.

A bit like the poem about eating one's own heart, it may taste bitter…

But they were their own hearts, after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Saturday night)

Sam tugged Dean into the bedroom and looked at him. "Come on, try it. The sex is great with them. I did it." He urged and both Bobby and Ellen joined them. "Try, please?"

"Okay, it could be good." Dean admitted and smiled. "I'll take Bobby first."

"I'll take Ellen." Sam said and each went to their partner and began to kiss them. Sam eagerly, Dean going slow; this was new to him with them after all. He wasn't against it apparently since he let Bobby push him to the bed and suck him hard, moaning softly. Ellen did the same and Sam kissed down her body until he was able to make her arch in pleasure as he tasted her below and fingers explored her body, both parts. Deep moans fell from her lips as he thrust in and took her gently, taking his time.

Dean moaned as well as Bobby worked into him and they moved more now, desire sending him spinning again and again, and pleasure stole their thoughts. Bodies pounded and flesh slapped flesh as they were taken deeper as louder moans filled the air and cries of desire fell around them. They came hard a while later and switched as Bobby took Sam and Dean took Ellen, over and over they moved, made love for a good part of the evening to each other, and they cried out for more.

And Bobby and Ellen gave them what they wanted. More and more until they were sure that they could die happy doing this!

Xxxxxxxxx

It had all started so…well, innocently would be too strong a word…let's go with pleasurably.

A night of sex with Bobby and Ellen, and…the Sex gods firmly believed that God had started it. They blamed him for it all; that sexy bastard!

They had been having sex for a couple hours with Bobby and Ellen when God made his move and made them his Immortal Lovers and they happily let him.

See, after a couple hours of taking them, the gods decided it was Bobby's turn again and so Sam had went with him. And eventually Sam was moving inside Bobby, and it was their third orgasm of the night. That was when Sam had paused as he felt finger at his hole. Ellen was next to Bobby being taken hard so it wasn't her. Turning to see who was touching him, Sam got a surprise! God was working lubed fingers into him and smiling.

"Dad?" Sam moaned. '_Okay, he'd found that pleasure spot quick!'_ Sam thought and groaned, lust hitting him. "What….oh, that feels _good!_" He moaned again as the fingers now stroked his prostate over and over until his world spun in deeper pleasure and he cried out from it. Panting with the need for more now.

"I've been thinking, I want to be your lover. His, too. Immortal Lover and Mate to you two…and be your father." God said and began to use his tongue and fingers together now. Sam began to lose most of his reluctance now.

"Fuck…oh, God…Father…_fuck_…" Sam moaned, apparently not able to string sentences together by now but he wasn't complaining nor was God.

"Fuck what, son? What do you want me to fuck? Tell me…." God whispered.

"Me!...fuck _me!_" Sam moaned and God smiled. Removing the fingers, he lubed up and thrust in, Sam still loose from both Bobby and Dean already fucking him for the first half of the night. God moved now and soon found a tempo, pulling Sam back onto his lap more as Bobby sucked his dick and Sam got lost in it. "Yes, I'll be…Immortal Lover…Mate…but still, so good!...son!" Sam got out as pleasure thrilled through him and he cried out more as God's lips sucked behind his other ear and marked him, kissing it in. Then he felt their souls join and cried out in ecstasy and love as it happened; his body burning up from the inside.

By the time God possessively gripped him and rolled his nipples, Sam was already enthralled to his father/lover and had given up all control. God took control of it and contained the powers for him as he took Sam deeper and thrusting up harder into him until he was ready to claim his new lover then and there. "Mine!" God growled and ordered, "Come for me, My Love, Cum now!"

Sam did as ordered and his mind exploded with his body, helpless to do anything but kiss God deeply, moan loudly and cum screaming between kisses and begging him to fuck him more, claim him more, which God happily did.

In the meantime, Ellen prepped Dean, using fingers and tongue. Knowing he was next. Working under him and pushing herself to him. He took the hint and entered her, going slow to give them time to finish.

Sam fell to the bed panting and then crawled to his father, sucking him hard again, knowing what he needed him to do by instinct. Bobby entered Sam then and he moaned. God withdrew and smiled, Sam moaning again then and fucked back onto Bobby, urging him to take him more.

In the meantime, God entered Dean quickly and, again, he also had been taken by Bobby and Sam so he was looser, too. Moving slow again, God pulled Dean to his lap and Dean rode him backward now, growling in pleasure and need. "Mark me…I want to be yours…Immortal Lover, too… Son…please!" he cried out, "Make me yours, claim me!" He begged and lost all of himself as God sucked his mark in and kissed it to make it permanent, then joined their souls like he'd done with Sam's.

Desire stole his sanity and control, his powers going out and God tamed them easily, feeling their power thread through him and let it; let them enthrall him as it did all their lovers and lost his thought as well. Fucking Dean onto all fours and going harder, need overcoming gentleness, and roughness pulled them to cum screaming, "Mine!" God growled, "My Mates. My Lovers, My sons!"

"Yes!" Dean screamed as his orgasms rolled over him and took him down under their persuasive pleasure. "Yours!" Then God filled him over and over with his cum and Dean came with him every time until God was done and they lay on the bed, gasping. "I love you." Dean said hoarsely. "As both Father and Mate, and Lover."

"Me, too." Sam said as he cuddled on his other side. "Husband, right?"

"Yes, Husbands to me now, but also sons. It is okay for us. We are gods, this is our privilege and Right." God said.

"Love you, God." Dean said softly, kissing along his body now that the afterglow was fading. Desire flaring and he saw Sam's had too. "We want to claim you now, Father." Dean smiled evilly as he and Sam went to suck his dick. God melted as their tongues and lips wrapped around him, suckling his balls as well, while naughty fingers worked into him and opened him wide for them. Stroking his prostate hard and fast.

"Yes, fuck me…" God moaned and Sam nodded to Dean. Dean entered him carefully then moved slow then worked up to faster. God writhed for him as Sam sucked his dick slowly, teasing God's desire to burn hotter, while Ellen and Bobby kissed along God's neck and chest. All his lovers taking him and he let himself melt into every touch and kiss. "All mine, All my loves and Mates!"

"All yours." They agreed happily. And the boys eyed Bobby.

"You have been our lover for a while, Bobby. But still our step father of sorts, too. You know that, right?" Dean said softly. "Still our Dad, Bobby, when we're not having sex. That will never change, baby. Same with you, God. We need you as our lover and Mate but also as our Father at times, we need and love you both ways, exclusively but at the same time. You understand?" Dean waited to see their answers. Sam paused in his thrusts as well.

"Yes, we feel the same. Sons and lovers to me. I love you two. In both ways and sometimes at the same time but sometimes separate ways but still you are my sons always but also my lovers as well. I want you with me always these ways." Bobby said.

"Still sons, very loved, but also now my husbands and Mates, lovers I crave. Yours in every way." God promised.

"Yours in every way, too." Dean promised, "Both of you."

"Yours in every way, too." Sam promised and smiled. "Both of you, too."

"I love you, sons." God said softly and moaned as Dean moved again. Taking him harder and God felt the orgasms hit him. Then felt Dean push the instant lust in and sighed, chuckling then moaning hotter as it filled him with its power and they fucked hard and rough, clawing and kissing, sucking on each other's mouths and gripping each other's bodies as they came crying out, with Sam, Bobby, and Ellen helping them and kissing their bodies as well, and both men of course.

Then Sam thrust in and took him hard, patience losing to desire and need, want and love; his love power filling the man as well and taking them both over and they fucked hard, love making was not possible as their powers took them all and God sucked Bobby's dick and Bobby fucked his mouth, as Dean sucked God, too. Ellen sucked God with Dean, sitting on the other side him and moaning as God's fingers worked her body both ways.

Their lust and powers held their orgasms at bay until it hurt and then released them and they fell into them, cumming hard and fast for each other, filling mouths and bodies, and falling to bed, gasping.

Then Dean grabbed Ellen, dick already hard again. Sam grabbed Bobby, flipping both of them onto all fours and taking them hard, need and power claiming them all. Their powers filling them with lust and the need to keep fucking each other uncontrollably. God thrust into Sam first as he fucked Bobby, going hard and then working up to rough and needy. Bobby came hard and tightened on Sam, who was driven to cum by that alone and God came into Sam, as he tightened as well.

Then God stroked himself hard and thrust into Dean and did the same. Dean thrust into Ellen over and over, her body wet and hot for him, gripping him tightly, clawing and arching into him as he took her in both holes and finally took her ass roughly as he approached orgasm, hand worked her below; fingers working in her hard and rolling her nub at the same time. God fucked Dean harder and rougher and they came crying and Dean arched back into God, who impaled himself deep into him. Fucking him twice more as they came two more times and dragged Dean and Ellen into it, them cumming with him every time as their bodies moved together.

Soon they fell to the bed one last time and rested, glowing happily and spent. God cuddled them against his shoulders, their faces buried in his neck, kissing him there and then he turned his head to kiss them both tenderly, "Still your Father, too. You know that, right?"

"Yes, you are. Still your sons; just our Lover and Mate, husband, too."

"Same here, both of you." God said, "You two really are fantastic in bed, thought I should mention that."

"Yes, we are." Dean said smugly then sighed. "Our Mates are yours, I suppose, too."

"No, they are still yours, separate from us." God said and smiled. "I only Mated with you two. It is different when I do it than when you do." God explained. "Your mates are joined to each other by marrying you two. But I am only married to the ones I'm with and mark, no others. Their mates are theirs, not mine. But I'll share you and be with them. I love being with the others in your bed; they are very pleasant to be with and give me much pleasure to touch and kiss. They please me well." God said. "Not to worry, I would never restrict you from them. Just be with me, too, okay?"

"Okay. We will, and in fact, we will be wanting to have sex with you more now that we know we can." Sam pointed out.

"I hope so or I will have to seduce you more often." God threatened and kissed them hard. Bobby and Ellen lay against God's legs and lay their heads on his hips, sighing happily as well. "My Lovers." God sighed happily, content to stay this way for now.

"All yours, baby." They said and lay there quietly now.

"I'm beginning to think we are destined to fuck every Father we get, you know what I mean? First John, then Bobby, and now you. Not complaining but noticing a pattern here." Sam said in amusement, "Our fathers love to fuck us, Dean. It's fate." Then Sam laughed.

"I know. I blame them." Dean teased and chuckled as God laughed into his hair. "That tickles!"

"Oh, I blame you, you sexy things. Such desirable men you are. Couldn't resist finally being with you." God smiled, "You seem to make every father I give you fuck you eventually, even me."

"So not our faults. Yours." Dean teased and blushed, "I love you, baby."

"So is not ours, it's yours. We're not the Sex gods, inspiring very naughty and sexy thoughts; that would be you two heathen gods you." God teased then laughed at their blushing faces, "So cute when you blush, lovers!"

"Anyway, whoever's fault it is, _not ours!_, we seem to have a knack for fucking our father figures." Sam said then shrugged, "So enjoying the Incest, by the way…can we do it more later?" He grinned up at God and Bobby, who both happily nodded approval of the idea. "Want you to fuck us into corners, both of you, all day tomorrow, promise you will? We'll get Joreal to do it, too. He was our Dad, too, kind of. So all our fathers can fuck us hard and make us cum for them, screaming for more preferably. Want more of those hard dicks in us…"

"Oh, fuck yeah, so going to ride you two all day tomorrow. All three of us fathers. Such naughty sons we have. Gonna fuck you into submission." Bobby said grinning and they laughed. "Gonna suck us and drink our cum all day, too. Our Cum Slaves."

"I don't know, Slaves need something…" Sam teased.

Leather collars appeared on their throats and they grinned, "Like that?" God said and smiled.

"Yes, we'll wear them all day tomorrow! You touch them or tug us along with you by them and we're your Sex slaves. Fuck us however and whenever you want, babies." Dean promised. Sam nodded, too.

"Yeah!" God agreed and kissed them, "Such horny men!"

"Oh, yeah!" Bobby agreed and laughed as Joreal appeared by the bed.

"Oh, so going to happen!" Joreal said grinning, his dark eyes happily sparkling with sexy thoughts already, "I'm considering Impala Sex. Right on the top of her hood, with you submitting as I tie you to her and taking you hard, after spanking those fine asses first, of course."

"Oooh, spankings!" Dean grinned happily as more kinky thoughts kicked in, "We love kinky! What else, baby?"

Then Joreal lay with them now and told them all the kinky ways he was going to claim them and they agreed he should do them all. God and Bobby said they wanted to do some of them to the Sex gods as well. Joreal agreed they would, maybe even together to them at the same time and found the Sex gods getting turned on by it then popped them out and proceed to fuck them hard over the side of the car and they moaned loudly, and found themselves eventually shackled to her bumper and taken harder in turns by their fathers. Blind folds and whips drove them deeper into their pleasure as the sun rose over them. Starting the day the way they wanted it to end hopefully.

With them being thoroughly owned and fucked by their fathers as their _very _willing sex slaves. It was their day off after all and this was how they wanted to spend it. And when they'd submitted and pleasured the beings enough, they let themselves be led around by leashes attached to each father figure and smiled as the others noticed them. Shrugging, they fed their Masters for the Day and kissed them when told to. Then were fed by them as well, resting at their feet or on their laps all day when not being fucked or sucked, or sucking them on command and doing their duty as the Cum Slaves for the Day.

And not once complaining when their Masters gave them to their lovers who forced them to do the same for them as well. Well, forced would be too strong a word, they all agreed. More like they just said what they wanted and their Sex slaves happily complied, really…

After all, that's what Sex slaves were for…

And they were such _great _Slaves for the Day, so why not be their Sex slaves, too?

And the day was spent in many enjoyable ways, especially by those kinky Sex gods and their very sexy fathers.

And the rest of Olympus that found them to be most talented and accommodating Sex Slaves to their _every _want, doing and fulfilling their every wish and desire, with a happy smile and an eager moan for more. Like the slutty Sex gods they were at the moment, and not one being on Olympus complained; they were too busy fucking them to do any such thing.

Clearly this was one of _those_ days, Dorian thought as she spanked Dean and Sam with their favorite paddle and kissed her sexy husbands senseless. Then laughed.

She really enjoyed _those_ kind of days, and so did her _very _kinky husbands, apparently.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Then the next day they got a note and read it as they reclined in their bed and laughed.

'_We want our turns as Sex slaves! It looked fun. _

_Use us, lovers._

_All our love,_

_All your lovers and Mates!_

_P.S. We expect that schedule by breakfast, you kinky teases. So get busy!'_

So they sat up and got some paper and began to work on it. Their lovers were waiting for them downstairs and those sexy people were in so much trouble now.

Those gods had some definite plans for them all, and, boy, were they were going to enjoy every last one of them. And so would every being on Olympus, just like they had. As Sex gods, they really enjoyed this part of their lives, giving pleasure to those they loved.

See, those Sex gods weren't the only kinky ones on Olympus; not even close!

As was witnessed by the eager expressions of the people at the breakfast table who rushed to see when it was their turns! Their fathers' faces among them, all three of them…of course, those _kinky_ things!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Wedding is set up and they are married in this part.)

Per orders, the townspeople brought tables to use and home-cooked foods and desserts. All were in street clothes but they would change later. Sam kidnapped Jodi for fittings on her wedding dress he was making for her magically. She smiled and let him walk her to the house where the others brides waited, even the male ones. Most had tuxes, especially the men and Kennedy, who was marrying both Willow and Dorian as well, with them. They noticed bright balls around the house now and did their best to hide their annoyance. Dean flinched every time one got near him.

Obeiron had come to the wedding to show support to Manny, his brother. Turns out Manny was Obeiron's brother. Dean's eyes kept straying to the microwave in the kitchen until Obeiron took him aside and apologized for taking him before; explaining they were really sorry and that things were different now and if they ever needed him or his faeries; they only had to call for one. He asked how they had got in here and Obeiron just winked, "Everything has a backdoor, son. Even Olympus. We did take the mark to not die here but…we can find the backdoor to anyplace. You live long enough, you'll learn that, too. Little Samae will be good at finding them, I suspect. She'd have made a great faery." He chuckled as she ran over and hugged him, "Yes, Little one?" He eyed her indulgently.

"It's Samae." She huffed. But smiled, "Sit with me at the wedding, okay?" Just a question, no power behind it, Sam noticed, proud of her control. It usually wasn't that good.

"Of course and later I will see if you can come visit our realm, okay? You will like it there. Would you like to be an honorary princess?" Obeiron asked and grinned at her eager nod. "Then we'll coronate you then, give you a crown and everything. Such a perfect faery-like child, I like you." He let her take his hand and pull him to show him their bedroom now. Chatting the whole time, making him tell her all about his realm.

"Are there Unicorns there?" She asked once they hit her room, "Daddy says there are. He believes in them, too. Daddy Sam does. Daddy Dean says they don't exist."

"Would you like a Unicorn of your own, Samae?" Obeiron said smiling as she nodded excitedly, "One for your Daddy, too. And Joreal, that naughty angel, he knew where they were and just had to tell your Daddy Sam." She smiled again and he laughed, "Done."

They talked some more and he made his way to the wedding area again.

"I like your room, girls." Obeiron said and spotted God across the way. "Big G, hi! We made it." God came over and hugged the Faery King. "Nice place, you should have invited me sooner, jerk."

"Sorry, heard you had an issue there for a while, didn't want to interfere." God admitted. Evil faeries had started a rebellion but the king had quelled it eventually.

"Nah, got it under control." His shining eyes followed three faeries in particular. One went to sit on Samae's shoulder, and Samae laughed at something it said. One sat on Sam's and played with his hair, as it hid in it at the same time, a sensual one with a shy side, much like Sam was. Another kept trying to fix Dean's hair for him and he kept moving away from it in annoyance, and flinching.

"I see you assigned them each a personal faery." God commented and chuckled as Dean surrendered and let the faery gel his hair up into proper spikes again. He rolled his eyes as Sam talked and flirted with his, the little thing kissing his ear and smiling fondly up at Sam now.

Samae's was playing tag with the three girls now, fluttering here and there playfully and laughing with them.

"Each has a faery that suits their temperaments." Obeiron said and grinned. "They are fine boys, your sons. Sam, especially. He believed in Unicorns you know." He eyed Sam's ass again and considered offering himself to him. "I wouldn't mind getting to know Sam better." He licked a lip and Sam caught him doing it. They stared for a while as Sam looked thoughtful, then shrugged and nodded approval, eyeing the King as well the same way, hazel eyes seductively brushing the man's body, not missing a thing on their way up to lock eyes with him again; desire there in his eyes now, too.

"And apparently he wouldn't mind getting to know you either." God said and shrugged, "They are Sex gods, they like sex. Go for it." He wandered off to pet the unicorns as they walked among the people, letting the other kids ride them at times.

Sam was now letting his faery try a tiny cup of tequila, since they said cream was like tequila to them; he wanted the man to know how tequila actually tasted. Soon the other two had joined them and all were happily drinking themselves silly. Obeiron approached Sam who merely waited to see what the man wanted them to do now.

"Hi, I'm Obeiron." The King said holding out a hand nervously.

"Sam, Sex god." Sam said and smiled, not nervous in the least. The king was very sexy!

"Yeah…can I be with you?" Obeiron asked and Sam looked like he was considering it again.

"With me? As in…" Sam asked and got it as he saw his erection. "Sex, you want to fuck me."

"Yes, please!" Obeiron said relieved, he was very…blunt, wasn't he…damn! But then again, he liked that in a Mate…then corrected himself, Man, not Mate, _Man!_ Crap, this was weird. He thought.

Sam read his thoughts and laughed. "It's my orbit, it keeps making men and women fall in love with me. Sorry. It's nothing I can control really."

"Oh, and the powers that keep making me horny and want to hold you forever as mine?" Obeiron asked and Sam shrugged.

"Again, can't be helped. We ooze our powers. I ooze love and Dean does Lust." Sam explained and asked, "You still want…?"

"Yes!" Obeiron said and willingly let the other hit him and take a place in his heart. "Mate."

"Okay, but I won't live in the Faery Realm. I got freedom to be here and will be allowed to be with anyone I want, and no possessive shit." Sam compromised and saw the King considering it.

"It doesn't fade? The Love thing?" He asked unsure if this would stay or not between them.

"It's permanent. Mine is. His isn't." Sam admitted, "Once love hits, it stays."

"Oh." Obeiron said softly, "I accept your conditions."

"How many Mates do you have anyway?" Sam asked as the King tugged him to the house, to their room.

"33, or so. We take the first borns, they serve us or me. Some stay and be with me; not forced to either, they choose to be with me. I don't have to do that. The others we return eventually." Obeiron admitted, "We don't hurt them."

"Why?" Sam asked as they headed up the stairs.

"The price for prosperity we gave the humans." Obeiron admitted, "Not as much anymore; those are the old ways. We have been trying to find better ways since your brother taught us we need to reconsider that particular tradition. He nearly killed us with those iron bullets of his."

"So, if we do this; it's just sex or mating?" Sam asked, not against either but…wanted to be sure.

"Well, started as sex but…mating wouldn't be a bad thing either." Obeiron agreed.

"Okay, but you marry me during the Ceremony now." Sam insisted.

"And you do a ceremony in my realm with me and return here." Obeiron negotiated.

"Deal. You know, sex never used to be this complicated before the god thing for us, _ever!"_ Sam laughed and let himself be laid on the bed as his new lover stood over him hard and ready to take him.

"I know. It's the same for us faeries. So simple before but now…it's a process." Obeiron said, "As we gained powers, we found it all changing. Every part of our lives began to change. The way we did things needed to be all rethought and improved to fit that." He laughed at Sam's surprised look, "We faeries are much like you two here on Olympus; our powers are constantly in flux, changing. We must be vigilant as they change and get stronger, not able to stand idly by and let them have free reign. It is the same here for you all, I hear."

"Yes, it's the same. We try to be vigilant." Sam agreed then sighed happily as the man kissed along his jaw and neck, and down his body, as when he took him in his mouth, Sam moaned loudly, arching into his mouth now. "Obe!"

The king kept sucking him and working fingers into him, then thrust in and claimed his new Mate, knowing he hadn't set out to do it but that it was what they wanted now. Sam was his. Another Mate but one that lived in this world not the Faery one. He could visit often; he was sure they wouldn't mind. His Sammy. Shared but very loved as he felt the power fill him again and lay claim to him entirely now. And as they fucked harder and came together; he felt the love own him entirely and smiled into Sam's neck where he'd collapsed in pleasure afterward.

Then Sam thrust into him and they spun together, love claiming them both over and over until it owned them again. Then they came screaming and needing more, which they did over and over now. Then an hour and half later, they emerged, tousled and happy. Smiles a mile wide on their handsome faces; love in their eyes.

Dean and the others just shook their heads. Sam claimed another victim of love, damn he was potent! They laughed. They did look happy about it. Mated, if they weren't mistaken by look in the King's eyes. His Faery subjects surrounded them and touched them both happily. Congratulating them apparently. Bowing to Sam more than they had been before, kissing his cheeks.

Okay, Consort of the King of Faeries. A new title for Sam; just what he needed.

Soon enough they had the groups set up, woman on one side, men on the other; Obeiron among them now. They all shook his hands and welcomed him warmly, not even jealous or upset. Clearly they were used to the gods gaining lovers among them and enjoyed sharing those new men as well; several even offered to spend time with him before he left and he smiled. Saying no thanks but being kind about it. They shrugged and welcomed him anyway. He was not the only one that didn't share apparently. They explained that some of the Mates shared and others didn't, pointing out Karis and Varis, "They don't share either." Stefano said and smiled. "I don't either. Nor does Ash. He's just Sam's, just like you are. I'm with both of them, Karis and Varis, too. Eric is their Master, they are in a Master/Slave thing, and Angel and Connor are only with us Mates. You don't have to worry; we don't get jealous. You have the mark and you are allowed to touch them. No mark, hands off. It's a simple rule but it works. I'm Stefano Scaric, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Stefano. You are a male Dhampyre, right? The Master guy, too?"

"Day walker." Eric said going to speak with them, too. "Not Dhampyre."

"No, male Dhampyre. My magic says it's so. It's never wrong. You didn't know that? That is why you can walk in daylight and do what you do. You were born one, same as he and his niece were."

"Oh, well, that explains it." Eric said and shrugged, "So my kids, my blood itself, it…"

"Makes the partakers into Dhampyres, and your offspring will be Dhampyres, the male and the females." Obeiron explained. "I I intend to spend time here with Sam by his side. Where I belong when he is near." He smiled, "You are good matches for them; all of you. You will bear them powerful children and be good consorts for them."

"Um, yeah, we will." Stefano said as he tried to figure out the way the man talked and eventually got it. "We already are; we do that. It's just taken them close to two years to marry us finally." He chuckled. "We've always been theirs."

"Oh, well, then you have been good consorts to them. That is rare." Obeiron said then turned to look at the women as Sam got done with them now, too. Dorian's dramatic red dress was beautiful and…bold, like her. A corset top of red with darker red lace over it and a silk skirt that flared and hung to her ankles, with thin straps that hooked to her wrists to help her hold it up. Maat's was deep blue with real sapphires in the corset part, and it had a part down middle to the belly button and the skirt was tight to her hips and it flared along her knees and ankles, she wore a silver tiara with sapphires in it. A blue choker with a blue stone was tight on her throat. Her hair was piled up in ringlets on her head.

Jodi was in an off the shoulder cream colored dress with a brocade skirt and a cream choker at her throat with a pearl in it to match the pearl drop earrings she wore as well. Artemis wore a gold elegant gown that flowed along her legs. A gold tiara graced her blonde hair in ringlets, too. Kali wore a black strapped gown with silver woven into it and obsidian stones that was embedded in the fabric, It was a corset type top and a flowing bottom. Her neck was adorned with three chains with black stones that sparkled like dark stars with matching earrings. Her hair hung long down her back which was bare too and exposed all the way to above her butt line. Willow wore a gown of white with gold trim and small gold combs pulled her red hair up and into a river of ringlets and curls. The Valkyries were dressed in pale gold that shimmered in waves along their skins and their hair billowed in waves around their faces; they were beautiful and looked very happy. Gena and Laurie chose white long-sleeved ones with a pearl button that fastened at the throat and flowed to their ankles; their hair was bunned up with gold clips in the sides to hold it in place. Tara and Ellen wore simple white ones, off the shoulder and white pearl chokers, and their hair was braided down their backs in a simple style. Perfect and simple, suiting them perfectly. Clara's was a baby blue with silver trim and a tiara with light blue stones in it, a corset top with a long flowing skirt to it. Maggie wore a soft pink gown with straps and a silk wrap that shimmered in the sun. Her brown-blonde hair was in a bun with flower tucked into it, simple but beautifully done.

Every woman looked beyond beautiful, they were…breathtakingly exquisite!

Sam had style, they all had to admit.

Kennedy wore a female's tuxedo and they adjusted their boutonnieres. The ladies got their bouquets, and waited anxiously as Sam and Dean got dressed in the house then popped to the platform, Armani tuxes and perfectly fitting pants and jackets, combined with perfectly styled hair made their breaths all catch in their throats, their hearts beat faster, and their palms sweated that those fine men were marrying them. They were works of Art, masterpieces, and everything they had ever wanted in their lives.

God approached the group and waited. The area around them was lined with chairs, all filled. Samae and the girls walked up the three parts of the open area. Throwing white rose petals in their wake as they worked to the staging area and then returned to their seats. They all watched them and smiled fondly; such pretty flower girls they made!

The group made their way up now. Felson stood to one side, awaiting Artemis. Who stood off to one side to await their turn. The other couples would be married afterward.

"Those of you marrying the Sex god; just you. Do you take these gods to be your Mates and Husbands, to love and serve them for all Eternity, to care for each other for the rest of your Existences? Never to leave them or abandon them?" God asked and smiled as they took turns answering, 'I do's' echoing from each one until they all had agreed. Then he looked to his sons and lovers now, "Do you take them to be your husbands and Wives, to love and cherish them for all time? To provide for, take care of, and love and be by their sides for all of Eternity now?"

"We do." Sam and Dean said in unison, with happy smiles then stepped from the stage. Kennedy and Dorian went to stand with Willow. Buffy and Spike got on the stage now. Buri and Idun joined them as well. Artemis appeared beside Felson, all waiting their vows. Dean and Sam stood off to the side watching and admiring their friends; they were so happy for them.

The vows were asked; first with Kennedy, Willow, and Dorian. Dorian was asked first, saying 'I do.' Then the two women were asked to keep and love her for Eternity, offered Immortality with her now. They said, "I do." And meant every word, knowing they would love each other and Doran for Eternity now and not regretting it at all.

Artemis said, "I do." When asked then blushed when her brothers approached, taking her in their arms. "You forgot us, baby." Then they turned to God and smiled happily, "She is our wife now. I do, too." Bacchus said. "I do, too." Apollo said, too. Then vows were asked of Felson, who of course agreed to marry all three of his lover's now. "My wives and husbands. I suppose this means that I'm married to the Sex gods now?" He asked God. Who smiled and nodded. "Yes, you are. Through them." He pointed to Apollo and Bacchus, "They are your Mates now, and hers, Husbands to you all."

"Well, in that case, I really do want to marry her and them!" Felson said happily and nodded excited, married to the Sex gods. He hadn't expected that from this, but it wasn't an unwelcome surprise, he was in love with them, too. Just not as much as his brother was, and not nearly as much as he loved this goddess in his arms. "I do." Then he smiled at the Sex gods as they joined him now, kissing him, "My husbands now I see." Felson told them.

"Yes, we are." They told him grinning widely again, "You're our Mate now; just like him."

"I like that part. I really do." Felson admitted then smiled and hugged them all in turns. "Mine!" he said.

"Ours!" They said in return and stayed there to watch.

Then it was Spike and Buffy's turn.

Buffy got asked first, saying "I do." And then Spike, he happily said, "I do", too.

Idun said "I do" when she was asked then Buri responded the same.

All now Heavenly Mated and forever bound to each other for all Eternity.

Then the rings were exchanged, floating in front of the men and women they belonged to and, once on, they seared in and were no longer removable. Nothing could ever take them off them now. The mates that had married the gods, they were also married to each other now; so no further vows would be needed to be joined. Karis and Varis, Magdi and Modi. And even Bacchus and Apollo.

Then they all wandered out to be congratulated and they mingled with the guests, enjoying themselves.

Sam conjured up the Alcohol for a table nearby; all kinds in case anyone had a preference. Bacchus created canters of wine as well. Ambrosia lined the tables along with the desserts that the Sex gods and Gabriel had conjured up for everyone. Sam took the initiative and helped conjure up some other foods for the tables as well. And they got creations in tuxes to refresh their drinks and such as they sat down to eat. They talked and cut several wedding cakes and ate them, too. They ate and enjoyed their time together then dances and such. Everyone stayed the night and took beds where they could find them; some camped on the clouds under the stars and in the barracks of the others, all sharing. All the Mates of the gods, including Felson and Artemis, Willow and Kennedy, all went to the Sex god's room.

Willow and Kennedy were interested to see how this played out. Who got Dorian first?

"Can I be with them first?" Dorian asked and they hugged her, congratulating her and them.

"We are so happy for you three. If you want to join our bed but be with just her and each other first, that is fine with us. Our room is hers and her bed is ours; you may join her there." Dean said softly and hugged the girls, "Come to our room with us; stay there when you visit. She can be with you first. Then us or however you prefer. No one will touch you that you don't want to. We are respectful of other's choices."

"We'll come to your bed; hers. Thank you for inviting us. We weren't sure we were welcome there." Willow admitted.

"You are welcome there." Sam said and walked away with Dean in tow, "You're always welcome there now." He slid her a wink, "Follow us, ladies." And with that they were led to the room and were amazed. It was…house-sized inside. One side of the room was just a bed that curved along three walls and the bed was huge! Luxurious with silk and velvet and canopies hung over the bed all around it. One corner had a strip stage with a pole and another part of the room held bondage gear and items of that sort. A dungeon of sorts. BDSM stuff. Then noticed a blank space, void of anything, and the girls chuckled. "That part belongs to Dorian. It's a mind space. She thinks it and it just comes into being. It's her play place." Sam finished and headed to the bed, where Varis and Karis made room for him between them. Dorian pulled Willow and Kennedy to a spot at the end of the bed; laughing as they looked surprised at it.

"This is our spot." She said and laid them down beneath her, kissing their necks and hands stroking their bodies. The two women moaned in pleasure at their wife's touch. More moans met their ears and they turned to look. "You get used to that. I rather enjoy the sounds they make; you'll learn to like them, too. Wait until their power kicks in; you will _really_ enjoy that part."

And as Varis took Sam and Karis took Dean, their powers joined and unfurled, and they all fell into the pleasure and desire they carried. And the love they filled them with worked its way through them all and kept them spinning into everything it had to offer them. Then the real orgy began and they took each other hard for hours then came. Then they began to switch partners and got lost in each other again. And again and again, until they lost track of who ended up where and who began what with who at any given time, bodies joining and writhing together and the powers claiming them all as its prize and birthright. Then most of them ceased to care by the time Angel reached for Sam and Gabriel for Connor. And they cried out as they felt their lovers' touches steal their minds again. Then decided to just keep going. Losing their minds had _never_ felt better!

And all night long they made love to each other, every Mate taking each other as they saw fit or were wanted to, and falling deeper in love with each other. Even Obeiron and God were there and they were joined together in the powers' grip as well as the others, and let it take them as well, powerful beings that they were; even the call of that love and desire was too much for them to resist, dimly thinking the powers were something akin to evil in their ability to now take and steal the minds and bodies of anyone they wanted to, just as it meant that the gods that wielded them now had the same ability. The Sex gods power boost had changed their powers forever. They could now take and claim anyone they wanted, no matter who they wanted, no matter what sexuality they were or who they were with! They could take what and who they wanted now, with just their powers alone! This should have scared them but they knew those gods would never do any such thing, it would feel evil to them. So they let the powers do their work and even God had to admit those gods and their powers were very _very_ good at their jobs! They let it claim them and forgot to be above it. Because there was nothing above this with them. This was the Ultimate Power; this power they held.

Love. Love and Lust in the palm of their hands.

Everything anyone or any being would sell their souls to have.

And they were giving it freely to all the ones in their lives.

Even God and Obeiron had to reach for it for themselves, and would have sold their souls for it if it had been called for. This is what they wanted, these people and beings were what they wanted now; those they shared with and those they didn't; _all_ of them.

Kennedy and Willow, and the not shared ones dealt with and made love together, even as Dorian joined her Mates and Husbands and let them make love to her as she knew they would. These people were hers now; every _last_ one of them! She thought proudly as they took her with their lips, tongues, fingers and bodies, and cried out as she clawed her marks into their skins; pleasure and love stealing her heart and body away with them.

The orgy took all night and no one stopped to rest, eat, hydrate, or talk. They were too lost in each other to do any of those things. They just gave themselves wholeheartedly to each other and roared their orgasms whenever their powers let them.

Tomorrow they would deal with life outside of this. Tonight, however, was all theirs.

And they didn't intend to let anything stop them from making the most of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days were blissfully free of hunts. Couples congregated, Samae played with the faeries and Obeiron spent time with Sam as he got to know them. Dorian spent time with Willow and Kennedy, since they were due to leave that evening; Giles would be waiting for them on the other side of the portal. He needed them now and the slayers had jobs to do; much like the hunters did. Hunts of their own to deal with. Buffy would be going back with them.

Spike was sad but knew it had to be this way. So they were stealing all the time together they could.

Then as night began to fall, God and Samae glowed and opened the portal on the ground. They looked down to see Giles, Robin, and Faith waiting by the mattresses. Buffy had to ask. "Is she marked, too? With your mark?"

"Yes. I did it while you were on hunts. She had to stay to help so you could come here." God explained and smiled, "Giles and Robin, too. They all did the Eternal Servant thing so they are all ours and Immortal, too. You won't lose them."

She hugged him and thanked him, then hugged William and kissed him goodbye. "I'll visit again soon. Now that we have the mark, I can just use it to transport to you, baby. No more long waits between visits."

"I don't…this is hard." William said sadly. "I don't want to let you go again."

"It's only for now. I'll see you soon. And after you defeat Wolfram and Hart, come fight with us Slayers. I'm saving a spot for all of you there in L.A. Come help us when you are done." Buffy said and William looked a little less unhappy but still reluctant to let her go.

"Buffy, let's get going. It's time, I'm sorry." Willow said walking slowly away from Dorian, missing her already. The other slayers were already through the portal by now. Kennedy embraced Dorian one last time and joined Willow. Buffy went to them and they sighed sadly. "We'll miss you, Dori."

"I'll miss you, too. I love you both." Dorian said, missing them now and they hadn't even left yet. No wonder Sam hurt so much when Dean left him. This ache! It was so intense. Her dark eyes cried now, "Visit soon, promise!"

"We will." Both her wives promised.

"Bye, William." Buffy said then hugged Angel, Connor, and the Sex gods. "I'll miss you guys, too. Visit me, understand? Don't be strangers! Pick up a damn phone. William, I love you. I'll see you really soon. Call soon, okay?"

"Definitely." William said hugging himself to hold in his loss of her again. "I love you, too. I'll see you soon."

Then with a wave, they jumped in the portal and it closed behind them, leaving a burnt hole in the ground and a hole in William and Dorian's hearts that no one here could fill. Those that could were now locked on the other side of the World and far away from them.

Then came Obeiron and the faeries turn. They all kissed Sam and Samae goodbye, bowing to them now. Obeiron hugged Samae and the girls, shook hands in a truce with Dean and kissed Sam breathless as he discussed their visiting soon for the coronations. A sad goodbye was said to them and they left through a portal of their own making, back into a beautiful realm that they glimpsed before it closed on them, full of light, and sunlight and overflowing with beauty and magic! Bright beings fluttered everywhere and it was…beautiful! "Come see us, my love." Obeiron told Sam, eyes full of sadness at leaving him behind here and his desire to stay with him. "I'd give up all my other mates, every last one, if you could just…stay with me." He said softly, their foreheads touching now. "I've never loved anyone this much and it's like I'm being…cut in half, that portal is taking you away from me and cutting me in half and it hurts, baby. I…love you." Obeiron managed and finally pulled away. "I'll visit very, very often! Every chance I get or am allowed to. I'll visit so often you won't have a chance to miss me! I…won't leave you for long, Sammy. I…just can't; can't be without you for very long now. Don't forget me, okay?" He brushed a hair from his face, kissing him one last time. "I'll be back really soon, promise."

And with that said, he went through it and waved to them, blowing Sam a kiss before it closed, a lonely look in his eyes already. Knowing his world, his realm and his heart were already half empty now, and would not full until Sam was by his side again. In that world, Obeiron chided himself and went to greet the others and tell them the news. And Sam would not be a Consort. Not something so trivial as that, not him! Prince, no. He thought again and sighed, King. Well, co-regent, Co-King. Yes, that felt right…No, the title was wrong. King, Sam would be King! King of the Faeries, Co-Ruler with him. No more consorts. No more. The others…freed from their vows. Maybe they would like to…several _had_ expressed an interest in returning to their worlds. He could send them back, erase the memory of this place from their minds; that would work. The faery ones, and the others, Sam could share him with them…but he wasn't sure he wanted them anymore…he just wanted him; just Sam. He would free them from the vows they had made. They could find other Mates now, be loved by them more than he could now.

Or just free to be unmated, to be free to just stay single while still mated to him. But not with him anymore. None were with child and all were fairly free spirits, enjoyed their romps with others sexually. They could be with whoever they wanted now, as many as they wanted, with his blessing and best wishes for good sex. Yes, they were those kinds of being, very sexual with others as well as him. They could have their own places, no expense spared, any number of lovers they wanted for themselves.

Yes, he would do that now. Free them. Only be with Sam now, visit often as he could. Sam had said he'd visit him…he wanted that, too. It would just be him and Sam now. And felt happiness fill his heart, as it never had before.

Sam was _his_.

Sam deserved a faithful Mate, a loyal King to rule by the side of, a devoted lover willing to do what it took to show Sam that he was the only one for him now, none of the others would do for Obeiron himself anymore.

He was Sam's now, too.

And intended to show him what a good King he would be with him as well.

Xxxxxxxxx

The next day proved uneventful again and Dorian sat on a cloud relaxing as best she could. Her pregnancy wasn't allowing it but she was trying anyway.

Dorian watched the stars as she rubbed her back. It had been hurting for hours now and Sabine had told her to rest but the bed was annoying and she couldn't get comfortable. She felt pressure in her groin and moaned as liquid poured from her now. "Sabine!" She screamed and panted as labor hit her; not the slow building kind either. The sharp and '_I'm going to kill you quick kind!_' "Dean, Sam!" She screamed as the contractions hit her hard. This one was coming out hard and fast; damn it!

They were there in a second and worrying. "We need to move her!" Sam demanded.

"No, we can't. The child, he's coming now!" Sabine argued, "Get blankets and wet cloths. Now!"

Dorian gave a guttural growl as her inner vamp joined her in her agony here. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed and panted to calm her pain. Panicking would not help here, not at all. "_Fuck!"_

"Breath, baby. Sabine, how soon?" Bobby asked, rubbing her back gently. Dorian didn't have the heart to tell him '_breathe, go fucking do it yourself if you are so sure you want to breathe!_' Bobby kissed her cheek gently, reading the thought anyway. "Thank you, Dorian. I'm just trying to help."

"Push, damn you, push. Wait! He's stuck!" Sabine said and reached through to turn the child so he was facing right. "Now push."

With an unearthly howl from the baby's own lungs and several windows and pillars shattering into pieces. The sky lit with fire and brimstone filled the air. Hell fire burst to life around them and they gasped in fear as the child fell out and into his Fathers' waiting hands. Hell was alive around them as they wiped the child off and aspirated liquid from his mouth and nose. They diapered him and burnt his cord with god fire and then lovingly handed him to his mother's waiting arms. She held him close then noticed she was not in labor anymore and panicked.

"The others, are they…?" She cried now afraid for the other baby.

"They are fine. I have put them in stasis. You will lay in bed now, and wait. Labor will begin when their times come. This one is special. He has destiny I must explain." God said then did as he said, told them everything, from taking the piece from John's soul, to wrapping it in his own Grace to form the child and putting him in Dorian to be born. He told them his destiny and they paled as he spoke.

"So he's a piece of our father, the part that loved us as a father and went to Hell for me…" Dean asked shocked.

"Yes, but that has been cleansed. Also, he is not demonic. He is…John reborn. He spent longer in Hell than any soul; so he knows more about it and the pit and purgatory than any being in Existence next to me and those like me. That was why he was meant to rule there. He will be a good man with some bad in him, too. Just as he was as a human. An Impure soul; the only one in Existence. He was always meant to rule Hell; he just had to go through life as John first." God shrugged, "He will be the Ruler of Hell, the Devil as you say. He has all of Lucifer's power and Grace. I took them from Lucifer long before you killed him. To save it for John's soul as this child. Hell will be his. It actually became his the moment he was born really. Name him."

He waited again.

"So he's not my…not my son?" Dorian asked then hardened her jaw, "Don't care how I got him, he's still my son!"

"He's your son. Theirs too. I just created him. He may not be yours genetically but, in his heart and soul, you are his parents. He may be John reborn but he won't know that. There is no need for him to know it until he's older. Love him, keep him, and make him your son." God waited again, "Name?"

"Lincoln John Scaric-Winchester." Dorian said, grinning wickedly as the Hellfire brushed her fingertips as she ran fingers through it and sighed. "My son."

"Linc." Sam said gently. She gave him the baby and let them pop her to the bed. "You rest here. He's beautiful, Dorian. He'll be a good man, like his namesake, promise. Devil or no devil."

"I know." She said suddenly tired. Drifting off they kissed her forehead and cheeks and let her sleep. "Demons hated John; so they will hate him but I don't care. He's _mine!_"

"_Ours._" Dean said smiling and rocked Linc softly. "My boy, the devil." He chuckled, "You're going to be troublemaker, aren't you?"

The baby's eyes seemed to twinkle with mirth; much like their father's used to. As if to say, 'Yeah, Dad, I _really _am!' then Dean laughed and kissed the child's cheek.

"Good thing I like troublemakers. I love you, son." Dean purred happily against the baby's skin. "My son."

Both father's proudly studied the baby and went to feed him, knowing that even though he was the Devil Incarnate and going to be trouble, he would be worth it.

He was family and family always trumped _all_ of that!

Hell was gone when they got back out there, with no sign it had ever been burning out there at all. They stared in wonder at the cloudless sky and stars, the fluffy clouds and dim lights of Olympus. Linc may have brought Hell with him but…it didn't get to stay.

Lincoln John Scaric-Winchester had been born right at the last stroke of Midnight, the Witching Hour, and it suited him well.

The Devil's Hour had come at last.

Xxxxxxxxx

Romulus was born at dawn, as the sky burned gold and pink. Dorian felt the labor hit and pushed while the others got ready to receive the child. He was born with a burst of light around him that blinded them momentarily, like a ray of Sun exploding before their eyes and leaving spots in front of their eyes for a moment.

Romulus Robert Winchester was born at Dawn.

Remus was born at dusk as the sky was just turning to dark but still had some light to it. There was a dim darkness around him as he was born then it brightened and he was revealed when it returned to normal. His hazel eyes stared up at them and there was darkness in his eyes, a flickering night behind the bright hazel just as there seems to be a bright day behind Romulus's green eyes.

Remus was born at dusk, near dark, caught right at the edge of the coming darkness as it waited to claim the darkening sky.

Romulus was the god of Day. Remus the god of Night. Two sides of the same coin; just like their fathers. Both were brown haired and looked pretty alike, nearly identical but for the different noses and chins. Otherwise their lips, petal-like but thinner as well as fuller, and both also had long lashes and high cheekbones with arched brows and long legs and torsos which were the same for both of them. The olive tone to their skins completed the look, and they were beautiful. Their eyes were hazel with emerald green flecks, a pupil of hunter green not black like usual humans had.

God took them aside, just the Sex gods, Dorian, Bobby, Ellen, and Joreal.

"I have to tell you something important. It's about the kids." God said and paused.

"What?" Dorian asked worried.

"They are mated pairs." God said and added. "Not brother and sisters."

"Uh, how?" Dean asked confused. The others had the same expressions, confused.

"They will be mated; born apart but are fated to be together. Mati is to be with Lincoln. Denae with Romulus, and Samae with Remus. No need to force it, they will fall on their own. Let them do it themselves. They will find themselves pulled together, probably soon. The girls will choose a baby they like best to hold. They will be those boys, you'll see. Let it grow on its own; although Linc and Mati will love deeper much sooner and marry by sixteen, in human years. Go to Hell to take his throne and the wedding will be then. They will fight with Thoth and the Underworld gods to subdue the demons trying to get into Hell. They will live here on Olympus still, though. Linc will be full grown in two years from now. It is a necessary speeding up of the age process trust me." He sighed, "We just have to keep the demons under control that aren't breaking into Hell until then, and then he will go to Hell and take care of it for good."

"So they are going to be mated, like us?" Dorian asked and God nodded.

"Yes, and the girls will be full grown in three years instead of ten; with full powers by then. It also has become apparent I must speed up their growth since I am speeding up Mati's; it is only fair to her sisters to grow as she does." God shrugged, "Otherwise I would let them grow as normally set for them."

"So here in a few months, they will be…" Sam asked doing the math. They were six now so…

"By their next birthday, they will be fourteen. The next one they will be twenty-one." God finished so he could stop trying to figure out the aging calculations. "They will be fine, don't worry."

"Not worried, surprised." Dean said and sighed. Okay, quick childhood but then again, they were pretty grown up already. Now their bodies could catch up. He didn't feel regret or that he would miss them this way because they weren't leaving; never were really. They were just growing up and being adults like them. It was better this way, he supposed. They'd still have them to love, just in a more…grown up form.

It would be new but they would learn to live with this, too.

Those were still their kids and they would always love them.

And would accept them no matter what.

Xxxxxxxxx

Soon after the babies were born, Stefano took William aside to talk privately, letting Dorian know he would speak with her later as well. She nodded and went back to cuddling Linc in her arms, feeding him.

Stefano sat talking with William now.

"I have something for you." Stefano said quietly, "I said I had some properties you could use in L.A. but…you need something of your own to keep safe for sure." He handed him some keys and a paper in an envelope. A credit card and some other papers were in there, as William checked out the contents. "The new hotel I have there, I'm giving to you. It will provide sufficient shelter to you and yours and it has secret tunnels under it I built in that aren't in the original plans. I will provide you with a blue print of where they are. The place is going to take a few days to ward properly. We are doing every floor, warding it against everything and anything, God is doing most of the wards for you. The Sex gods are doing the rest, the Angels are doing their best. We're doing it floor by floor and the roof, too. Wolfram and Hart can't even touch that building without dying in agony as soon as they try it. We're extending them toward the sidewalk all around it; to keep them further away. No more damn flagrante spells in my hotels, got it? Have a witch do it! A psychic hunter could do it for you if you even have to. I hope the wards I am putting in will make it so there will never be the need for such spells. A god would serve the same purpose…if one would go with you and stay…you'd let one go if I talked them into it, William?" Stefano asked thinking.

"I wouldn't mind really." William agreed, "You think one would agree to it?"

"I don't know but they'd have to approve it. I could ask." Stefano agreed.

"Well, ask. If they say no, at least we tried." William said and took the keys now. The envelope was in his hand already. "We'll take it and we'll shove it down their throats!"

"That's what I thought you'd say." Stefano agreed. Getting up and heading toward the house. "I'll let you know what they say."

"Stefano?" William called after him, touched by the gesture.

"Yes?" Stefano said pausing to see what he wanted.

"Thanks. For everything you've done for us." William said. His blue/gray hazel eyes touched. "We really needed this."

"Just go easy on the credit card; there's only ten million on it. You may need it for upkeep and stuff." Stefano said smiling and watched his friend's face as he went over what the man had just said to him.

"Ten million dollars? On a card? Are you serious?!" William said surprised and speechless.

"Yes, so you don't have to worry about expenses and just concentrate on fighting Wolfram and Hart; they are more important than money troubles." Stefano said seriously. "I don't want you to worry about money, William, okay? You have bigger worries. They are going to come at you guns blazing soon, and you have to be ready. They thought they got you out of town and, when you come back, they will do their very best to kill you or turn you to their side; _starting_ with those you love. And you know who they will go after." Stefano warned. "She is at the hotel waiting for you." He looked up at him, "Her and Robin. The others must stay with the other slayers."

"Buffy?" Spike said hopefully.

"No, Faith. She will help you exterminate Wolfram and Hart. God sent her and him with you to stay until you succeed and then you all will return to Buffy for good in Europe. She brought a few slayers to help. A couple have great magic in their blood and were fully trained up by Willow herself. They will serve as witches for you and you will need them." Stefano said but not unkindly. "I'll be back soon, go get some supper and visit with friends. I believe Dean and them have a practice game going over there with guns and knives; why don't you join them? They are _expecting_ you."

And with that he headed inside to see God. He had to ask him about letting a god go stay with them in L.A.

And William joined Dean with the weapons contest; it did look fun. Dean smiled at him sympathetically and patted his shoulder supportively. "You'll see her again. Give it time. For now, see if you can beat my score with the knife throw. I just don't think you got it in you, vamp man." Dean teased and William grinned cockily.

"Not likely." William said grasping the throwing knife and balancing perfectly with his fingers. "So, what are we wagering?"

"A new car. The first one I built. That new Impala there by the fence. It's the fake one we use but we don't need it anymore, we got three more built now. So…" He shrugged, "You _want_ it?" He cocked a brow and a green eye twinkled at him now.

"Hell, _yeah!_" William said and prepared to throw it. "I need a car."

"Gotta beat us all first." Dean teased. He was going to give it to him anyway. He just thought that William would feel better if he earned it himself, hence the contest plan. No one would win but William; but _he_ didn't need to know _that._

"I'll settle for beating you first." William said cockily. Throwing it easily and hitting the target dead center.

Dean shrugged and took his turn.

And in the end, true to his aim, William left the contest with the keys to the fake Impala and its title in his name.

After all, what was a real hero without a drop dead gorgeous, kick ass, and may I add, perfect specimen of car-hood like an Impala between his legs, rumbling with power and ready to run right over every Evil thing that came his way? William was going to love that car. Dean knew he did. His Impala was the most perfect car and angel in the World. He may not be married to her but, damn, she was one fine specimen of car-hood, and the most perfect thing he'd ever seen or touched in his entire existence; next to Sam, of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"A god? You want to send a god to live with William and them?" God asked and Stefano nodded. "Not a bad idea."

"Only one or two would be needed." Stefano said respectfully. Asking God to loan out his gods was a big favor here. "If it's okay with you?" He prayed this worked, William would need the help. Things would only get worse for him from here on out. Wolfram and Hart were close to declaring war on him and his people. They knew that Olympus was sheltering them and what that meant to them. Immortality, power, divine protection; all things they didn't want the good vamp and his fighters to have. Things that could give them an advantage in their fight against them.

Wolfram and Hart were also very close to declaring war on Olympus but were scared shitless to try. And without their Senior Partners to back them up, they were even _less_ sure they should. So they'd settle for destroying William and them as their weakest link to them. But they were foolish in that belief. God knew this and chuckled, William was not the weak link, but the strongest one. And it was time he showed them that. "I'll send two with him." God said smiling.

"Thank you, Lord." Stefano bowed and worshipped him.

God chuckled and eased him up. "Relax, lover, you got your gods for William. He needs them and I was going to send help anyway." He leaned in and kissed him, pulling him close. "What you say we do a repeat of last night, eh?"

"Thought you'd never ask…"Stefano said and crawled up the bed to him now, licking his lips. "I think I should taste the goods first…I might lose interest." He teased a tongue along his God's thigh and the being moaned in pleasure.

"Never will, you sexy thing." God moaned and had one last thought before Stefano's mouth stole his thoughts away. His sons/lovers chose the best lovers and, damn, they were talented!

Then Stefano managed to transport God to Heaven without even having to leave the Earth! And as he thrust into Stefano, the vampire thought maybe, just _maybe,_ Heaven was here between his legs fucking him because, damn, he _never _wanted God to stop!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian eyed the stack of contracts and deeds. All needing her signature, all important. She let her mind wander to their conversation that had ended with her up in paperwork Hell here.

Stefano had come to her later that night. He had an announcement for her that had shocked her but she had suspected would eventually come. The vampire Master was over six hundred years old after all. So not a _huge_ shock really.

"I am giving you half ownership of all my businesses and properties, except the Scaric Towers, those I have given to William and William alone; I don't even have a share in them anymore. That is the only property I'm not giving you cause it's not mine to give now. It's in his name now." Stefano had said and sat down beside her. "I have waited years to do this. I always knew I was giving all this to you someday, Dori. You are my heart, my daughter to me, you were never my niece. I raised you as my daughter and, as that, you are my heir. I have been intending to retire for centuries now. I've just been waiting for the right time and that time, my dear, is now."

"I am happy here on Olympus. I got a family, a home, men who adore and love me and I love as well. I got everything I've ever wanted now and I always promised myself that if I found this, I'd retire and stay with the ones I love. Give up the money and prestige, everything I've built and finally give it to you." Stefano spoke softly now. "I'm done, child. I don't want it and, you, you are ready for it. Scaric Industries and Properties, the family fortune, everything I have, is now yours. I have left myself a small living allowance and given you the rest. You are a billionairess now, once you sign those papers. Please take it, you're ready for it, you will do good at it, I know it! I only ask you keep loving me and allow me to stay silent partner, that you take over running all of it as you see fit, baby. Say you'll take it, okay?"

"Yes, but on the condition that if I mess up, you will tell me or if I do something you think that will hurt the company, you will tell me." Dorian said taking his hand, "You stay on as advisor, and I up your allowance, you generous thing."

"Agreed." Stefano said and they shook on it. And with a hug, she ended up in paperwork Hell, a billionairess to a company and businesses she didn't have any clue how she was supposed to run. But with him as advisor, she might stand a chance at not bankrupting the man!

So now she pulled another contract out and signed it, initialed where it was necessary. And moved on. And on. Another paper to fill out, another to sign. She had never been one to like to do paperwork, she'd rather burn in Hell and be Lucifer's bitch then do it but…it was what Stefano wanted and, as her father figure and uncle, if it meant this much to him, she'd do what he wanted. Even if it meant a ton of paperwork to make him happy.

And, as she signed another contract and another property became hers, she began to wonder if he secretly hated her for some reason and if this was his version of _revenge_.

Then eyed the paper piles and thought they'd make a lovely campfire, if given the right bit of spark…

Even though she probably wouldn't do it.

She _dearl_y wished she _could!_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been ten days, and the place was finally as Supernaturally ready as it was going to get; warded, protected and was damn sure just as well warded as Olympus was! A fortress now that even Wolfram and Hart could never breach; just as God had intended it to be.

Faith and them stood under the portal, mattresses waiting to catch the party looking down at them from the ceiling portal. "Spike!" She called up.

"It's William, dear." God said looking down at her sternly.

"William, _fine!_ You coming or what? I'm getting a damn crick in my neck staring up at you here. Get your ass down here!" She shuffled her feet, "Been here for twelve days, and bored out of my damn mind _already!_ Damn you guys work slow."

"Being thorough." Dean said from behind her and she jumped and noticed he was naked; Sam beside him now. Naked as well.

"Fuck me, you are gorgeous! Not complaining but…_clothes?_" She quirked a brow and leered then introduced them. "Sam and Dean Winchester; the Sex gods we worship now, remember, baby?" She winked at Robin who shook their hands now and they hugged her tight; happy to see their old friend.

"You up for this? You have to stay here and fight. You can't leave until you do…" Dean said and she nodded.

"Me and B, we made our peace but…we don't get along well. We try to deal with it but…then we argue and beat the crap out of each other; then make up and work it out. Then we…_disagree _again_."_ She rubbed her neck and he read her mind.

"I wouldn't call trying to put her _through_ a column 'disagreeing', Faith." Dean said disapprovingly. "You could have killed her."

"Nah, B can take it." She said then nodded. "I lost my temper and…fuck, I love her to death but I don't do well around her. You take two Alpha Slayers and put us together and we _will_ eventually kill each other, it's…damn it, I'm sorry." She sagged now and he hugged her again, she nodded into his chest. "I'll do better. I just lose it sometimes. They don't call me the Dark Slayer for no reason. I'm trying to do better at taking orders but…when it comes to B, it makes my blood boil when she orders me around too much! I'll do better here without her being around so much. Yeah, I know she'll be coming around but…it won't be all the time like before. It's better this way, trust me." She brushed her dark hair from her face and sighed. "I can do this. Dean, have a little faith in me here. Alright that sounds vaguely kinky but it's true. Believe in me and I'll do miracles for you."

"I do believe in you, and so do we all. Just tone down that temper. It's your Achilles heel and Wolfram and Hart will use that against you. To hurt them or to turn you to serve them like Wilkins did. No, _don't _tell me how _good _a man he was! He _wasn't!_ He was a _monster _and you fell right in _line _with him and nearly killed everyone that wanted to be your friend and cared about _you!_ So _listen _for once!" Dean said harshly and she swallowed her protests. "They will poke and prod until they find your _temper_, find that spot of _pride _and lust for _violence _you carry and they _will_ use it to kill _everyone_ here! So _wise_ up and _grow_ up, and learn to _control_ that shit! Or you will get them _killed_. Better yet, just remember that if you _don't_ control it and get _close_ to killing them that way, we will kill you _ourselves_. We will _not _let you destroy all the good we've fought to _achieve_! We spent _two _weeks in several Hells killing Senior Partners and _burning_ shit, we got _injured_ and almost _died_ to make this possible for you all, so don't _waste_ our _sacrifice!_ Be _good_, fight _hard_ and remember that you _want_ to be good, Faith! You need to _work _at it and not let the worst parts of you get out of hand _again_." He and Sam hugged her one last time. "This is your second chance and we don't usually give them; _don't_ fuck it up, baby girl." She hung her head and nodded.

"I'll be good. I'll do better." She sighed, "B just drives me nuts! Something about us being in the same place together too long just makes us itch to hurt each other; a lot like Angel and Spike were. I mean William, sorry, I'll remember that better, too. I don't think two slayers were ever met to get along; maybe that's why they said there was only supposed to be one in every generation, huh?" She got sad again. "I will be good now, I promise! I'll even try really hard to get along with B when she visits, honest."

"Just try. You can do it, we know you can." Sam said softly, "I believe in you, Faith. You can beat them; just watch the darkness in you. I know how it is to fight that and it's not easy but…sometimes it just means you need to have to find something or someone to _inspire _you to be good and _stay_ that way. To _love _someone and let their light and goodness drive your darkness _away_; Dean did it for me all my life. You need to find someone to do that for you, Faith." He backed up. "Find a _reason_ to be good, and when you do find it, you _cling_ to it and _make_ it your _own_." And with that, they were gone.

"_I'll_ be your reason, Faith." Robin said turning her to look at him. "Let me do that for you. I love you, baby."

"You already do." She admitted, "I love you, too, Robin. I'll fight with them."

"You better." Robin said hugging her. "I don't want to lose you and I'm pretty sure they _weren't_ joking when they said they'd kill you if you got everyone almost killed." He sighed, "Be good, baby. Buffy may piss you off but…she _is_ your best friend. You just have personality issues but…you _have_ to learn to get along better. You need each other to win this fight, Faith. You _know_ that."

"I know. I really do." She sighed and looked up again, "You coming soon or not?"

"We're coming." William chuckled and showed her his ring. "We got married, Buffy and me."

"Congrats." Faith chuckled, "Not surprised really. You all were heading that, I just was waiting for you to do it." And with that, she found people falling through the portal finally.

They helped the blonde man and woman with him to their feet and they smiled. "Hi, I'm Buri. This is my wife, Idun. We are Norse gods. We are going to help you with the Wolf, Ram, and the Hart. We are familiar with them of Old; we are very _very_ old enemies." Buri said smiling wider now and Faith gasped as she felt their power now. Damn, _real_ gods! Wow! _Major _ones, too, not the less powerful ones _either!_

Soon the wolves followed and then the vampires; all were helping each other up. Introducing themselves to Faith and the others, including letting them know what they were and not to be afraid; they were different than the other of their kind and the good guys. The psychic hunters came next and again introductions were made. Then came the crew themselves.

Magdi and Modi kissed Illyria goodbye and she smiled at them fondly. "You are very good at sex." She complimented them and they laughed.

"You aren't so bad either. Don't be so afraid of Olympus anymore; we _are_ your friends here." Modi said hugging her one last time. "Visit again and we'll take you out on a date, blue goddess."

"A real date? Dinner and such? As humans do?" She asked and considered it. It seemed tempting. "I'd like that." She blushed.

"You got it, lover." Magdi promised and kissed her deeply and she melted into it. Everyone stared in surprise then laughed as the kiss broke and she gasped breathlessly. Smiling happily and more than a little in love, if they weren't mistaken…

"Bye." She said softly and jumped through, landing easily on the mattresses. Gunn and some of the female wolves and vamps kissed him goodbye and offered him dates as well; he promised to visit more and they said they'd take him out if he did. One offered him her necklace and he took it.

"Remember us when you wear it, okay, Gunn?" Julia asked as her wolf side purred under his touch. Wanting him as her Mate but knowing it was not to be…yet. She'd work on convincing him later when their fight was done.

"I will." Gunn promised and jumped as well. He'd miss them ladies. They had been something special.

"I'll see you later." William said as he took Reviam's hand. "Keep in touch."

"We will and don't let Buffy and Faith kill each other; we need every slayer we can get." Sam advised and William nodded.

"They'll be fine. They just need to find their own ways." William said and smiled, "They'll figure it out."

"They will." Sam agreed and with that William jumped into the hole and it closed behind him, leaving the Olympians to stare at the spot and wish him luck silently. "They got this." He told Dean and he nodded.

"Yeah, L.A. is better now with them to protect it better." Dean admitted and they headed in now to eat supper, Ellen had it ready finally.

They heard the babies crying as soon as they hit the door and the Sex gods ran up to tend to them. The rest went to eat. They were okay now. Dorian slept still and they let her be. She'd finally had her boys and they had exhausted her. Now they just had to deal with what came next.

A Meeting of the Gods was coming up. And God had called all of Olympus to join them.

Olympus was going to change now and he wanted to discuss it with them. They hoped he didn't change it too much. It was a pretty great place the way it was.

They liked it this way.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(In L.A., Wolfram and Hart offices)

Gillian Waters watched the computer screen with dread. The Scaric Towers was now the residence to the blonde vampire and his party. Not to mention the gods that had arrived with them this time! The werewolves they had to help them that were immune to everything they had thrown at them and the vampires were immune to everything, too! The damn weird Hunters that lived there always seemed to predicted their every damn move against them, and now there was Faith and _more_ slayers.

They considered this and seethed. _Faith._ The Bitch on Wheels and twice a wicked! Sent to kill Angel but ended up helping him and now she was helping Spike! _Damn it!_

They had to weed out those reinforcements _now_.

Their spy would let them know who to start with when they reported in again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(In L.A., the hotel)

Idun carried the human in by the collar and tossed him at William's feet. His blue/gray hazel eyes swept the man and growled. "He's been spying. They know all about us now. _He_ told them." She tossed William the phone and he checked the texts, with each one he only got angrier, and then Reviam whispered in his ear.

"That could work." William said and smiled cruelly at the man, holding his phone up. "Dave, I've decided to let you live." He smiled happily, very self-satisfied in a '_cat ate the canary'_ kind of way.

"What?" The man cringed at the considering look he was getting now.

"You are going to work for _us_ now, to spy on _them_." William said smiling. "You do what we say, you get to live." He held up hand and shrugged, "You betray us again and…well, I don't really have to finish that sentence, do I?" William smiled so his fangs showed and the man whimpered.

"No, no, you don't." Dave said softly. "_Please_, they said they'd hurt my family if I didn't…"

"Tell us everything." Buri said as he appeared behind the man. "We can help."

So he told them everything.

They had taken his family and hid them. Said they'd kill them if he didn't help them. He was one of the humans Gunn had trusted to help with the research for them. He'd ran when the demons had attacked before and this did not surprise them. But they could use the cowardly man; they weren't above that one.

Buri popped out, got into the records in their offices, found their location, and rescued them, and wiped out their captors. And hours later, the family lived at the hotel for safety reasons.

Later that day, Dave came in and hardened his jaw. "Let's get the bastards. What do you want me to do?" He said and glared. "I want to hurt them for this." Taking his family had nearly broken him and he wanted to punish them for that.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that." William said and eyed the group. "I just want you to do what you always do." He tossed him the phone again, "Send a text to them." He grinned wickedly.

"What do I say?" Dave asked preparing to type it in.

"Tell them Faith is scouting out their offices. To be careful and she will be trying to break in." William said smiling as the dark haired slayer laughed at his wording.

The man sent the text.

"So, what am I _really_ going to be doing?" Faith asked curiously.

"Getting in and wreaking havoc, baby. What you do best. We'll get you in and you distract them for us. We need to see what they know about us and, with you distracting them, we can search their files better." William said and looked at a psychic hunter or two that kept peeking in, listening in. "You up for a bit of sneak and peek, Joe?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll take a couple with me. We can get it done faster." Joe, a dark haired man said and chuckled. "Need more than one distraction though." He eyed the wolves and vamps now.

"Good idea. They will suspect she is a distraction. So we'll _give_ them something for her to be distracting them _from_." He considered the plan and smiled.

And an hour later, Faith slipped out and did her part; then the others followed and went to do their part, too.

Then William made a call, the last phase of his plan. The phone rang and then a voice answered.

"Bobby, get Ash, would ya?" Spike said and he heard a rustle.

"Yeah, man, what do you need?" Ash asked now and waited for his answer.

"I need you to dig out what the bastards got on us and erase it from their systems. We got the paper stuff." William said and then outlined his plan. In the end, Ash agreed to do it and got started; using his Techno god power to get in and do his part now.

And eventually they all made their way back to the hotel. Once the damage was done, of course, and no one was injured or hurt.

And waited for their enemy to see just how _much_ damage they _had_ done.

This was going to be _fun! _William thought as he watched the law offices from the hidden cameras the Hunters had installed for him. The dozens of monitors in the security offices showed every floor and the offices of the partners in the firm, along with the records rooms and lower floors. Including their 'secret' vault in the basement.

They were going to be so pissed! William thought happily and gave a sigh of regret; he'd forgot to pop popcorn for the show. A chuckled sounded beside him and he turned to see Buri and Idun sitting on either side him on his desk, and thrusting a bowl of popcorn at him.

He chuckled and watched to others come in to watch, too.

This was like Christmas morning. He reflected happily as he munched on the popcorn then passed the bowl to the others to share. So many _presents!_ And all he had to do was wait for them to be _opened!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(In L.A., Wolfram and Hart offices)

Gillian and the other associates seethed as their systems blew, and their servers crashed, and saw their files were emptied onto the floor. They eyed the unconscious men bound on the ground, compliments of Faith, and the broken glass and bent steel on the windows, courtesy of the wolves and vamps she had attempted to keep them from finding out about, and had been a distraction for.

But failed to find the god bomb that Buri had placed in the White room as it exploded and took out the top floor of their offices, rocking the place and sending a quaking through the rest of the structure. They howled in fury at it all once they found out what all they'd done to them.

They would make them _pay_, every _last _one of them, including the _gods_ they had. _Fuck _them! They were going to tear them _apart!_ Gillian growled as her fangs crushed the man's neck under her. They were going to _die _for this. She swore loudly and hard as the man screamed.

He had failed to subdue the Slayer, he _deserved_ this fate! Gillian swore with bitter satisfaction.

And drank him dry.

Swearing to do the same to their enemies.

She'd never had god blood, and she could just taste it on her tongue _already_.

She bet it tasted sweet.

Like _revenge_. Yeah, just like _that!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(In L.A., the hotel)

They watched as the female vampire and other bigwigs flipped out and died laughing; knowing they had achieved their goals.

A, Piss them off beyond all thought.

B, Once pissed, lure them into the trap.

And C, Wipe as many out as they could and do it again.

A good system and plan if they ever heard of one.

Then died laughing again as Wolfram and Hart's computers melted on them and thought they really _should _have taped it.

This was _worth_ saving for posterity!

Popcorn munched again as someone took a bite.

A chuckle and laugh here and there sounded.

Plan A was a success, now to move to plan B.

Another text. Maybe…more _bait,_ too.

No trap would be complete with it really. They all agreed.

Now they just had to find the _right_ bait…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Back on Olympus a few days later)

Samuel Colt stood in the middle of the place. It was two places at the same time, and there was a burning on his neck. A glowing man smiled at him.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Colt asked a hand scraping a grizzled jaw. He had been dead or damn close to it. He'd got the gate up and demons locked out of the portal. It was sealed but his heart wasn't as young as it used to be. He was dying in front of his gate! It was his time and so he let it happen.

He'd earned the right to die.

But hadn't, apparently. He eyed the man suspiciously.

God held the Colt now and it vanished.

"Can't be two in the same timeline, at least not _that _gun. I have sent it to who will hold it until they are supposed to get it later. It is not destroyed. Don't freak out, I'm God. Yes, the God of Heaven and Earth, and, well, Olympus now. I live here." God chuckled and laughed as the man looked around surprised. "You are alive. Well, kind of. You are a god, I made you one like my sons. I put it all in your head as I brought you here. Just let it in and you'll know everything. It's much easier than explaining it. Go ahead, Samuel." He ordered.

Samuel shrugged and did as he said, letting the knowledge in. Then gasped, He was a god. That being was God! His sons were…Sex gods! He went over it all and shook his head in wonder. "Why am I here? I was dead, right?"

"Yes, and this is your reward. You saved my World and now I give you Immortality and a chance to serve me again. You will live here and help them protect and save Creation; fight off the Evil as they are meant to." God said, "You will see many strange things here but you mustn't judge or harm anyone here on Olympus; no matter what they are or what they do. I _will _smite you for it." He warned. "They are all good here and serve us in fighting evil; give them a chance, okay?"

"Okay." Samuel agreed and saw the red haired man approaching naked, then saw God's look sweep his body to signal something, and he looked at himself as well. He was naked, too. And so was God! "Um, what's with the lack of clothes?"

"We don't wear clothes here. It's a boycott my sons set up and I have reinforced. I like the freedom this gives us. Plus, it makes having sex easier." God said and laughed, "You are welcome here, Samuel. It is okay to be yourself. I know why you were alone and never married. There are many here who would gladly be your lovers if you chose them."

"I'm into men and you don't care, not sending me to Hell for it?" Colt was surprised.

"Nah, boring as crap if I did. Hell is empty. Thoth is in charge of keeping it that way, until Linc grows up, he will rule it and protect the Pit and Purgatory. His is their father reborn, and since he knows what Hell holds; he is the only one fit to keep it the way I want it to be. He will keep the Pit and Purgatory locked; it was why I created him." God said, "Hell is empty; they killed all the demons."

"Then what do we fight?" Samuel asked.

"All manner of other things. Incubus, Succubus, Werewolves, Rugarus, Bad witches, you name it. Also we are at war with the Pagan gods and helping stop Wolfram and Hart. We are very busy and could use your help. Well, my husband can. Bobby, this is Samuel Colt." God laughed at Bobby's look. "Yes, the Samuel Colt. He is dead in the past now so he is allowed to live here and be your helper with the research and such. He is good at it and will be a great addition. He saved my Creation with his gates and dedication; died for it. So I am rewarding him. He is a god now; like my sons and the others."

"What god am I?" Samuel asked.

"Wisdom and strategy. You were always good at those. Athena is gone; she was the goddess of them before. Another was needed; so I chose you. You are the god of Wisdom and Strategy. This will let you help them. Oh, good, here they come. I want you to meet my grandkids!" God laughed as he was climbed by the girls, and knelt to give them better access to him, taking them in each arm with Samae on his back kissing his cheek. All smiling at Samuel Colt and their Grandfather and beautiful! _'Such beautiful little girls'_, Colt thought. "My Grandsons are inside sleeping, too. They were just born a few days ago. You should see them, too. They are _beautiful_ babies! So proud of them _all!_"

"Babies, there are children and babies here? Real ones?" Colt was surprised. On Olympus?

"Yes, real babies. Well, gods in kid forms, growing up like kids do but with powers but still, _yes,_ there are kids here. It is our home, why _not _have kids here?" God said happily.

For once, Samuel Colt wished he was straight. He could have had this, too. He thought sadly, "I always wanted kids. But…with my…the way I am…I couldn't get any." He said out loud, "They are beautiful. They are the gods' kids, right? Sam and Dean's? Well, Sam carried them… I am getting this right?"

"Yes, Sam carried them to term with my wife so they were human-ish. They are goddesses but their DNA will read as ours if its tested, as Human. But they aren't. It will keep them safe from nosy Hunters. The boys are the babies my sons had with Dorian, the Dhampyre. She's around here somewhere, still resting from the labor and all. Having the kids wiped her out for a while." God explained.

Samuel nodded and asked, "What are your names?"

"I'm Mati. Mati Singer-Winchester." Mati said and smiled.

"I'm Samae Singer-Winchester." Samae said and smiled also.

"I'm Denae. Denae Singer-Winchester." Denae said and grinned arrogantly.

"I'm Samuel Colt." He said and asked. "May I hold you?"

"Yes." They said smiling and went to him, hugging and climbing him now. "Did you make our Daddies' Colt gun? Are you the gun-maker?"

"Yes, I am." He grinned, "I was. I'm the god of Wisdom now. And you are the Huntress goddesses."

"Yes, we are." Mati said and laughed, "We like you, your beard tickles…"

Colt smiled and hugged them, melting. They were great kids, no wonder they were so loved!

"Now, girls, let the man go. It's time for your nap." God said and they pouted.

"Not tired, Grandpa." Samae whined. "Do we have to?"

"Yes." God said giving them a hug. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Living here now? Promise not to leave forever?" Denae asked, worried he'd move back to Heaven again.

"No, staying forever." He promised. "I want to be real family to all of you."

"Yay!" Samae said and climbed down, her sisters following her. "We'll go nap now." She took Bobby's offered hand and smiled. "Take us to bed, okay, Daddy Bobby?"

"Okay." He said and felt her power take him. Knowing her power now; also knowing it was so much worse than any of the others powers combined! She so much as thought it or suggested it and you did it, and you thought it was your idea. _Permanently!_ A defensive and offensive one and a passive yet aggressive one, too. Damn, she would be something when she grew up!

But still took them up to bed and tucked them in, giving them a kiss. "We need to talk later, okay, Samae?" He was serious; they needed to discuss her powers now before they got out of hand. That power had scared him.

"Yes, Daddy. Sorry I used them on you just now. I just thought we were going to nap anyway, so… I was just testing them. I won't do it again! I'm sorry." She said and sighed, "Still love me?"

"Yes, baby, still love you. Just don't do it to me again, okay? It scared me, the power did, but never _you_, Samae; you will never scare me." Bobby said concerned. "We'll discuss it later. Sleep, sweethearts." They all nodded, demanding kisses and one last hug each. Then he left and shut the door quietly behind him. They would work on her powers later. It wouldn't do for them to be used wrongly. Sure, her sisters had powers, mind reading and beams, among others, but hers? It was the worst of all. It took your free Will away and made it _hers_.

She needed to know not to abuse it. And how to avoid it.

God showed the babies to Samuel Colt and smiled as he held Linc, whose dark hazel eyes bore into his with so much determination, it was unnerving. God smiled. John remembered who Colt was; his gun at least, and was examining the man. Such a Hunter at heart. One Hunter meeting another. He explained that Linc was actually a piece of the sex gods' real father that God had remade with his own Grace to allow him to be reborn but, in a different way, for a _very_ different purpose. As their son but also the Ruler of Hell. Hell needed a Ruler but not until God said so. No more evil ones. No, this boy would rule wisely and with goodness, and also with a touch of darkness, like John had always held; even as a human. Light and dark inside him perfectly balanced; his soul impure but so good inside itself. Not a pure soul but so capable of goodness and love as well.

The perfect soul to rule Hell the way it needed to be ruled. Unlike how Lucifer had ruled it, which had _not_ been the way God had Willed it to be. Lucifer's purpose had gotten corrupted, by darkness, and power hungry desires; by petty jealousy and pride. He had fallen long before he had been put in the cage. And much earlier than when he'd turned Lilith just to get back at God for ordering him to bow to her. He had instead seduced her and corrupted her, showed her how much better his way was. She'd loved Lucifer then and bowed to him, like a human should; in Lucifer's eyes. Not he them!

God mourned his son, and sighed. He had been lost long before the cage, and it _still_ broke his heart to remember that. Linc would be better, God just _knew _it. John had been a good man, even when he turned demonic. He'd fled what others did and wandered through the wastelands and burned himself in the fires; hoping to end the anger and rage that ate at him. Resisting the Evil inside himself, even after he'd saved his sons from Azazel. He'd never broken. Man was made of stronger stuff than that. His desires for his sons had tempered his rage, his impure love for them kept him good and not evil as the demons had hoped. Hell may have tried to break him but…his heart…it had stayed with Sam and Dean. Hell hadn't got that.

He was neither evil nor good for those feelings; they were just there. They served a purpose and served God's Will, therefore he hadn't been judged for them; he'd put them into the man, after all; to help him avoid John's corruption; God had cheated but his Angelic sons hadn't known that little tidbit. And when he'd proven his goodness, and erased the evil by saving his sons from Azazel and risking his soul being erased for all time for his trouble. Instead God had taken him to Heaven, took the Hell part out, erased his torment and saved the piece he'd cultivated by adding the impurities and feelings to the man's makeup at his creation that he knew would turn him into the new being, Lincoln Winchester, that he would need later when it was time for Hell to have a ruler. But not yet. Not the right Ruler, just substitutes until God had formed the man. Until then he had tolerated the others as stewards and said nothing.

Linc was _that_ man. That Ruler he had waited for and created from the hardest and cruelest, and the last and most broken and darkest part of _John,_ but also the most _nobl_e piece of John Winchester; destined for a more Holy purpose and a greater fate he had ever imagined for himself. Son to gods and his sons, and ruling a Hell once so steeped in Evil but now to serve a better and higher purpose. The Pit and Purgatory his to guard and protect from all who dared to seek them and use them for their own purposes.

Hell was Linc's. The Pit was Linc's. Purgatory Linc's own. John had not known these things in life, but had learned them in Hell as a demon.

And now so would Linc. But not demonic at all; that was not his fate here.

Lincoln Winchester, born not to fight Evil but…

To be the Devil Himself. The Ruler of Hell Incarnate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Next night)

Dean and Dante wore the necklaces and they lay on a silken pallet, all of Olympus watched on. It was an honor they had all requested to see. The Creation of children with their gods; at least the sex part. It was a new thing, and the gods had agreed to their observing their sacred act tonight; albeit nervously.

So there they were, Sam, Dean, and Dante, laying on silk and getting ready to have sex in a _very_ public way. Dean and Sam would do it to Dante first. Then Sam would do it to Dean.

"Reminds me of the sex club, Dean." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, it does!" Dean said and they all laughed. The others were familiar with the story, too.

"Remember, think you want to get pregnant and, if you choose a sex for them, or it, think of the sex you wish the child or children to be." Sam reminded them.

"Any is fine for me." Dean said kissing Sam, "As long as it's yours, Sammy."

"I like the surprise part there." Sam said smiling, "You're going to be a great Mom, Dean."

"I know." Dean said then they looked at Dante. "You sure you want this?"

"Yes, I need more of my kind and I am…well, not breeding with the proper sex…and the Lord thing and being a major god as well makes it hard to be fertile…so yeah, this time and maybe one more. I want more Pheonixes in the world and this is the way; plus being a mom would be great. I always admired and envied Sam for having that privilege with the girls." Dante admitted softly. "I want _this _with you, to give you children, to give _us _children."

"Okay." Sam agreed. He motioned Bobby and Ellen over. "Start the chanting. And the ointment."

Dante found his stomach rubbed with sweet smelling oil with stuff in it and the candles were lit around the circle they lay in. Bobby and Ellen were chanting some weird thing and he was on all fours and being lubed up while Dean sucked him. Dante found the pleasure most wonderful when their powers and orbits slowly covered them and sewed them together; as surely as any seam a seamstress had ever sewed in their lives. Sam went first, slipped in carefully and moved lovingly, then took his time to do the hip thing and kissed along the back of Dante's body. Pulling him up so Dean could pleasure the front of him while Sam got the back. Dante nearly screamed in pleasure as they both stroked him at the same time and sucked on his neck and nipples, and pinched and rolled them also.

"Think 'baby', Dante… I'm so fucking close here." Sam swore as he fought his orgasm and Dante clenched his eyes shut and repeatedly the thought with great desire, 'Baby, I want to be pregnant. Give me a child of my own!' and it looped in his brain as their orgasms took them hard and fast, and they fucked one more time through the one that came after the first one. The stone glowed dimly and then Sam let Dante get off of him.

Still thinking it, Dante moaned happily as Dean slipped into him and made love to him now, pulling him up like before. Now Sam made love to his front and Dean the back. Whimpers of pleasure fell from his lips, for more and begging them to take him more, even as the power claimed their control. Begging them to give him this child! Soft kisses along his skin and on his lips, whispered love and tenderness lasted for hours, or it seemed like it did to Dante, as he felt suspended there in between the only two men that had ever had the power to undo him entirely and then put him back together. Only to do it again, remaking him every time they touched him and loved him. Eventually they were going harder, Sam sucking him hard then moving up to work his nipples and abs with his tongue and fingers, then his chest and neck and sharing hot kisses between them all. Both gods stroked his dick in time with Dean's thrusts and Sam rubbed his own dick alongside Dante's, their dicks sliding together along his stomach as they moved harder against each other. Now Dean and he moved harder and rougher together as well. They came screaming and the stone glowed brightly, and blinded them but they kept going, letting the powers and pleasure carry them where they would and not caring to ever stop it. For three more times, they fucked nonstop this way and soon fell spent to the pallet as soon as the glow died on them.

They placed their hands on his stomach, and the gods both glowed, pushing power, all of their powers, into the children and jumpstarting their godhood for them. Sealing the power into their souls and bodies so they would have them to grow into. Then stopped glowing and lay down to kiss their lover and husband softly, smiling happily. "Our kids are in there now, Dante; all of ours."

"Yes, they are going to be powerful Pheonixes. And so very loved!" Dante agreed. "I'm a Mom, wow!"

"You are going to be a beautiful Mom, Dante. If you feel insecure at all when you get bigger, and we all know you will, you just tell us and we'll make you feel better. Sam went through it and so will you. Watch your powers though, they will flare up when the hormones start working weird. They are tied to your emotions, baby. They will be more powerful while you are pregnant." Dean warned.

"I'll be careful to try to not use them a lot. I don't want anyone hurt by them when that happens. I didn't know they would do that…I wouldn't have asked if I'd known they would lose control. You aren't afraid of me now, are you?" Dante asked and they shook their heads. "All of you guys? Not afraid? I won't hurt anyone, promise!"

"Not afraid, just cautious. Watch the mood swings and the temper; you will have to control it a lot better than you already do." Dean warned again.

"Not afraid, we're here for you, Dante. Nothing you do could scare us away from you." Apollo said and they approached him, all of them helping Dante up to stand with them. "We love you."

"I love you guys, too. But I could turn into a bastard here; hormones and stuff." Dante said and they shrugged.

"We can love that part of you, too." Bacchus agreed.

Everyone smiled and kissed him in turns, or hugged him, touching his tacky stomach but didn't seem to mind that. Just showing their love and support and Dante was touched so much he teared up. "Thanks." He told them.

"We're yours if you need anything, Dante. His, too." Buri said and grinned. "Kids are great. We love those girls and the new boys are adorable. We need more kids here. It feels like…a family for us. Our family now." He laughed, "We're even considering kids of our own, who knows? They might marry our kids, that would be great, too!"

"It is your family. Your kids will be our kids, too." Sam said and approached. "Our kids are yours. We share all the children. Share the responsibility of raising them right. You are aunts and uncles, step dads and step moms if you are our mates; they are yours to love, too. To help us raise them right. To protect and cherish them, and never leave us, or them."

"Never." Apollo swore, "On my oath as a god, I will never leave them or let them be hurt!"

All the others did the same vow, vowing their love for their family now. "Ours!" They said together. Sam smiled as it echoed around Olympus. He smiled again as he saw the town's people, and the teens and kids, watching as well. Suddenly nervous, he approached them.

"We wanted to witness the Creation." Jodi said firmly. "We know its sex, gay sex, and we don't care; the kids want to stay, too. This isn't a bad thing; you are our gods. I am your wife and they are your Immortal Servants. We demand the right to be here. We deserve to witness the Creation of your kids just as much as they do!" She pointed to the gathered gods and such. "We are _all_ staying! So go screw Dean already. We already caught the show with Dante; so don't be so shocked."

Sam leaned in and kissed her cheek on impulse and she blushed, then gripped his face and kissed him properly. "You both amazing men and husbands, gorgeous. I really do want to see how you do this part."

"I love you, too, Jodi." Sam smiled and backed up. "You ever want one of your own, you just speak up, baby girl."

"I will." She grinned happily and Sam headed back to Dean.

They got in position. Dean on the bottom and the ointment spread. Then the chanting began. Sam worked into him and moved; their powers joined and all of their powers tied together. Storms clouds and lightning arced in the sky overhead as the Norse powers came online and the others stared in wonder as the pair shimmered with power and lightning sparked along their skins; every touch emitting a little spark now. Going slow and letting the power take them, they made love for a hour then panted and got harder and rougher; bodies slamming and losing control. Two bolts of lightning, large and luminous, struck them as they came and cried out repeatedly, and struck each Sex god, turning them into their powers Incarnate, lightning forms of blue and light themselves. Both gods touched Dean's stomach and let the powers flow freely into it as the heart stone glowed like a star and its light grew and grew and blinded everyone as it flew in every direction, obliterating Olympus for a minute then pulling back and into the stone and them; the god's stomach glowed brightly on its own then it dimmed and was normal.

Then fell exhausted to the pallet, smoke coming from their skins now and their eyes were glowing white and skin sparking in arcs; the powers still settling back inside them. "I think our powers just got boosted, baby." Sam gasped in laughter; he'd felt the change and it had felt stronger and new then. They felt more…power inside them; practically hummed with it! All their powers felt _different_. Exponentially more powerful than before. "We've been boosted; all of the powers feel like they've multiplied exponentially!"

"I know; I feel it, too." Dean said softly and still tingled as the power thrummed through him. They stood now and smiled as everyone cheered and then bowed in respect. They considered booting them but shrugged; they couldn't boot them all so they settled for waiting and scowling. The others stood now and smiled.

"One bow! That is _all _you get." Jodi said and the other agreed. Then ran to hug them. The gods, humans, wolves and vampires , and their mates hugged and kissed them. Kisses were stolen and bodies were touched, and happiness flowed around them.

And that night they lay with their lovers, savoring the afterglow of another orgy they had needed but also had enjoyed for most of the night. Then they lay there bathing in their afterglows and the Sex gods sighed. "We are so lucky, Dean." Sam said. "We got everything we ever wanted and then got more than we ever dared ask for."

"Yes, we did. And I will hurt anyone who tries to take any of them from us!" Dean promised and meant it.

"Me, too." Sam said and heard the others repeat it. A promise, a vow, and most of all, words that symbolized what Olympus was and would always be from now on, or may have been since the Sex gods had been given it. They weren't really sure but also didn't feel the need to question it either.

Not a place where one found the most exquisite pleasure and love, and the most amazing sex, although that was there, too. It was _more_ than that.

It was love and peace, and comfort and Home!

It was all of the things they had always craved in their lives; the gods and people alike that lived there or were tied to it through marks.

It was a _Family _now!

And everyone knew that when it came to _Winchesters_, the one thing you _never_ did was mess with their Family. Because Family meant _everything_ to them…but most especially, it meant your _death_ if you tried it!

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

Dean and Dante fled to the bathroom again, morning sickness hitting them upon waking up and hard! They froze in surprise to see Sam had beat them there.

"Sammy?" Dean asked in surprise. "Are you…"

"Yes…" Sam said hoarsely and threw up again, shock making it easier for the others to wait their turn.

"Since when?" Dean said and noticed Sam was much further along than them, his bump was nearly full-term size, it hadn't even been there last night or earlier this morning. He'd progressed quicker than usual!

"Hell, when I first visited you, remember? I bottomed most of it and I didn't mean to get pregnant, I didn't! I just had a thought that another kid would be great and I would have it if you didn't want to carry it. Then I felt funny and it was over. I didn't know I was pregnant until last week and didn't know how to tell you. I showed up later than you did, but I'm pretty sure it was that first time we made love in Hell." He got up and washed his mouth out, brushing his teeth. "In retrospect, it's my own fault, I shouldn't have thought of getting pregnant while we were having sex, I knew better…you're not upset?" He looked down worried, "It's yours; you were the only one I was with when I thought about the pregnancy thing."

Dean was thrilled with the news but certain things took precedence over it now. Namely, their morning sickness that wasn't waiting anymore. Once they shared the toilet and cleaned off, he hugged and kissed Sam hard and smiled. "Not upset, happy! We're having kids together, baby. I just don't like that you fought the last two battles while pregnant, the kids could have been…"

"They are _very_ protected, god womb, power, golden cocoon? Anything ringing bells here? Nothing could harm them, Dean. And I have shifted since then, the hunt? I didn't miscarry then either so they are going to be fine. I could say the same for you and the risks that you take on hunts." Sam said back and soothed him, "They are wrapped in god protection, baby. No harm will come to them, you know that."

Dante hugged him now and whistled. "How far along are you?" He tried to gauge it but knew that wouldn't work.

"Four months. Sabine did the magic checking thing and said so. I'm getting even bigger soon, should have them in a couple weeks, give or take." Sam said and smiled as they both kissed his belly now in love and talked to the babies softly. "I want to have them at four and half months, Dean, like you are. No need to hide behind the human genes for them. Or it. Not sure of the number here."

"More god babies for us. Didn't expect that but we'll take them. Love them silly, too." Dean agreed and they rubbed the others stomachs. "You should tell the others."

"I am now." Sam said, "I just kept putting it off. Was going to tell you this morning but I got my morning sickness kind of suddenly here but…you found out before I could tell you. I'm sorry. Be my moral support, okay?" He took Dean's hand and saw Dante flare up. Sam groaned in exasperation now; jealousy, plus mood swings, ugh! He smiled at Dante and held out a hand for him, too. "Get the knob, lover. I got my hands full of two very sexy men right now. I need your support, too, Dante." He kissed his cheek and chided him lovingly, "Jealous thing!"

Dante blushed and sighed, he knew when he was being handled, and he most definitely was being very well and expertly handled at the moment by Sam but he wasn't complaining. Sam handled his moods rather well lately, so now was no exception. But he still reached for the door hand and opened the door for them. Then they sent the call out to all of Olympus and they came to see what they needed.

"I'm pregnant! It happened in Hell apparently. One errant thought that I would get pregnant again someday and damn didn't I ever…I'm four months along so it happened when I first visited him there. I just wanted you to know." Sam told them and his two husbands had to keep hugging him as he got dizzy and wobbled rather suddenly as a dark presence touched him, making him hurt inside and want to scream, then he slouched and nearly fainted. "Dean…I…something's…spell got in…" He passed out and the others ran to check the wards and Sabine ran to check on Sam. He felt a pain in his abdomen and stomach as it tried to get to his baby and he prayed it wouldn't! Even has he blacked out and whimpered inwardly in agony from the spell as it sought to kill him. But only managed to reach out to that which he held most precious, his baby!

Sam lay still as his water broke then and poured from his dick in a thick stream.

"Crap! It's too early, far too early. They _are_ fully formed but…he _shouldn't_ be having them this _early!_" Sabine worried and God appeared looking panicked. "He's having the baby but he's out. A killing spell it feels like. It won't kill him but it could kill the babies if the god's protection cocoon has broken. And his water just broke which means…" Sabine left that sentence unfinished and cried, "The cocoon is broke!"

Dean was already cutting him open and Dante was quick to reach in and pull the baby out. They nearly cried when they saw that the baby wasn't moving! Just one baby this time, they found as they made sure before healing him back up, leaving not even a scar. Then they panicked, and pushed god power into the baby and the Angels pushed theirs in too. Dante pushed power and fire into the child, too. God pressed a ball of Grace and large ball of Godly power and his own Grace in also. Then they saw the male baby breathe. Then the baby's eyes opened glowing with power suddenly and a soundless cry came out and a humming resounded at a decibel too high to for all but God and his Angels to hear; then every being but the Angels and God held their ears as their eardrums felt like they were going to explode, and as the sound threatened to shatter their eardrums and made them bleed a little on them as they screamed from it all along with the sound. And then every window shattered around them and several pillars blew apart into tiny pieces; until the child's cry became just that, a cry from a baby.

They stared at the damage and wondered. "It is my child, right?" Dean asked God in disbelief and fear; then God nodded.

"Yes, but you just fed him raw god power, Pheonix fire, Angel Grace and power, and I gave a lot of mine. It was bound to affect the child, son." God said in amusement and cleaned the baby up magically. But noticed Sam was still unconscious. Dante took the baby to the nursery and let them deal with it; worry etched on his face for Sam. "I got him, Dante. You go take care of the child. It'll be okay."

"Tried to kill Sam, almost got our son!" Dante growled trembling, flames coming alive along his skin. The baby was bathed in them but seemed to playing with them and eating them in equal measure. The more he burned, the more the baby ate and played. The baby seemed to _love _the taste and feel of Dante's fire for some reason! Dante walked away growling but willed his power to sleep, and soon the baby was just fine and in its crib. He stayed with the child until he was able to calm down and it worked; but now he worried. Prayed Sam would wake up again.

In the meantime, they pressed healing power into him, and God sent power in to decimate the spell cells that were attacking him. Soon he felt them gone and sent healing in again. Then felt Joreal doing the same to the baby, to make sure he was okay. No spell cells had reached the baby, Joreal reported in a relieved voice. Thank goodness. They'd got to him in time.

Sam woke up groggy now and saw himself normal again and panicked, "My baby!" His eyes were shot with panic and fear, "Is it de…okay?" Dead, he had been about to say _dead!_ But damn sure was _not _going to say it! In case it cursed the baby.

"He's fine. Spell didn't touch him. Got you good though. Killing spells don't kill gods but the more powerful ones do knock them for a loop." God explained and they nodded, helping Sam to his feet as he shook off the last effects of the spell. Then let Sam go as he ran into the house to see his son.

"Name?" Dante asked as he handed Sam his son and then the Pheonix kissed the man in relief, "Was so _worried_ about you…"

"I'm fine. Apparently killing spells just hurt me but don't kill me." Sam said and hugged his husband in relief, too. "He's okay, right? _Not_ hurt?" His eyes searched his son's body, worried. "Not touched by the spell?"

"No, we got him out in time." Dante reassured the worried father/mother. "Name?"

"Gabriel Karis-Varis Winchester, Jr." Sam said happily taking the boy. "My Angelic son, part God and god, at the same time. So handsome." The child had blonde hair and green eyes, platinum blond with sunshine gold tints; real gold in it, too, shimmering in the midst of the almost white blonde hair. He was paler than them but…there was a shimmer to his skin that theirs did not possess but Angels did. His skin was soft but almost rocklike. A chiseled child with long legs and torso, like Sam's.

He looked nothing like his darker skinned and brown haired parents but his eyes were dark hunter green with a gold ring around them with gold flecks and no pupils at all. Not human eyes at all, a drawback, but Sam was sure they could handle that in the future. He was almost as powerful as God himself; not quite but really close though. A Godly soul and being, not like any god or being but the Angels or God himself here on Olympus; not even the Sex gods themselves.

Gabe was Angelic Perfection, different than any of the rest of them. Much more powerful than them. But he'd fit in just fine.

He was his son and he would love him just as much as the other kids…

Gabe was _special _somehow though. Sam could sense it easily now as he watched the boy sleep.

But he was _theirs_ and always would be…

Sam's son. _Their_ son.

Being Angelic would _never_ be able to change _that!_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Spoiler! ****Next chapter: Meeting of the Gods, Kids are grown up by end of it, more kids will come to Olympus, and their mission is revised by God. Demons are coming back and they find that the kids they have may just have destinies they never expected them to have….with each other and for the World itself. Pagan gods, not all are evil, seek peace with God and them; still have evil ones to stop but good ones want safety, not to join their brothers fight. Demons return to the Sex gods' world again and not in the smoky black cloud sort of way either!**


	62. New Conceptions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys. For this story, I have created quite a few of my own characters as well, so get to know them if you like them, too. I also added some of the 'Fast and the Furious' characters to it from this point on, with some differences for originality's sake. I do not own 'Fast and the Furious' nor any of their characters either, the movie people do. I also included Blade (Eric and Whistler) and I don't own 'Blade' or any of their characters either, I just changed them around a bit to fit the story better. I still love them though!

**Warning: Wincest but as gods no longer related, lots of PWP at times, sorry but as Sex gods, what do you expect? Angel love also, kinks may show up, lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**Hello, my faithful readers…I recently had a conversation with my inner fan-girl about a character from one of my favorite movie franchises and just had to add them. You recognize it once I mention it…just forgive me later please, she talked me into it! **

**Here's how it went down:**

**(Author has just seen Fast 6, is exiting theatre and groaning as her Inner Fan-girl begins to rant.)**

**Inner Fan-girl: **Aw, shit, they made us watch Han die again! Fix it! Please Fix it!

**Self: **I can't…I don't do straight story like that, I like my man on man sex…sorry.

**Inner Fan-girl: **Well, change it to an alternate world and make them fuck like crazed monkeys! Do it or I will haunt you, I will…you know me….

**Self: (gulps) **Yeah, I know you…fine, I'll do an alternate world for them and save Han, might take someone else though…a life for a life kind of thing….

**Inner Fan-girl: **Do it! Do it! Wait…who you killing off now? Not Dom…or Brian, I'll get you if you do…

**Self: **Just a few, um, love interests…

**Inner Fan-girl: **Not Mia, right?

**Self: **Relax, not Mia…I know she's your favorite…might get the others though…

**Inner Fan-girl:(is quiet for a minute) **Do you have to…let Letty stay at least?

**Self: **Sorry, it's Han or the love interests…can't have both. Besides I don't see them allowing them to mate to each other and have gay sex, do you?** (arches eyebrow as Fan-girl pouts then groans in surrender) **I never said I couldn't bring them back later though, sulky thing! Maybe as angels or something, Heaven would never be the same if I did…lol. That would make the story more interesting anyway…

**Inner Fan-girl: **I suppose not, as long as you bring them back I'll drop it. I get why you had to get rid of them for a little bit…yeah, they wouldn't like their men being like that. Fine, do what you have to do, save Han. Word of warning, the readers aren't going to like this or that…just a warning, you're so getting flamed! Hee hee…

**Self: **Not if I warn them first and post adequate warning…they just won't read it then, right? So no flames or offending a soul. See?

**Inner Fan-girl:** You are a sneaky bitch, aren't ya? Well, what ya waiting for? Christmas…get writing…I know your muse, she's on speed dial…don't make me get her started on your ass.

**Self: **Oh, don't do that! I'm writing, I'm writing…she's a little mad at me still for killing off some good guys in my last evil fan fic still…I'll be good! Writing, Writing!

**Inner Fan-girl: **That's a good girl…now kneel and worship me….

**Self: **Yes, ma'am.

**Well, you heard her…this is an alternate version of 'Fast and the Furious' World. As promised, I am saving Han but leading him into temptation and lots of gay sex, the other hunks, too. Matings galore to our sexy Winchester Sex gods, too…I look forward to that part most all! That and seeing our Hanny not die! I don't want to risk my muse's wrath or my Fan-girl's, they are brutal when they're pissed…that and she apparently showed me whose the Master in our relationship…mean thing.**

**So…warnings…All the guys have gay sex and straight. Baby is still alive as is Mia but not Letty or Suki…they had to die, to save Han someone had to die in his place…you heard that, right? Oh, don't look at me that way! I'm bringing them back in the next chapter…Heaven needs some racers, too, don't ya think? They'll come back to their men and then again, giving them angel powers could be fun. Imagine Letty and Suki with those kind of powers…I feel bad for those other angels, this isn't going to be pretty…hee hee.**

**There is a lot of racing and adventure though. I made them hunters and immortal, and gods, so read on if this won't offend you. **

**Remember, this is a deviance from the original 'Fast and the Furious' genre thing, not even resembling their movies now…don't read if you can't handle me doing that. Just a word of warning…there is a lot of sex and their stories aren't pretty.**

**This alternate world has not been kind to our favorite 'Fast and the Furious' guys and I had to kiss their boo-boos all better…Supernatural style, and in my favorite Winchester Wincestually kind of way. of course….**

**Plus, back to more Winchester related topics, I thought those Olympians needed to learn to get along with law better, so I decided to add some. Hope you don't mind the change up and I added more Olympian kids to this one, so get to know them, okay?**

**Olympus is changing and it's going to be even cooler now, and kinkier, too!**

**Gotta go, I have some sexy Winchester Sex gods to worship and I'm late. They might punish me if I am. Geez, I wonder if it will earn me that spanking they keep threatening me with…I can take a little longer in that case…yeah. **

**Yeah, these gods are definitely going to be so much fun to worship.**

**Plot:** Olympus is going through some changes and kids are aplenty. New threats come their way as well as new friends and allies, and old friends long forgotten. But with change comes pain and they get their share of that, too. And did I forget to mention that there are now demons on Earth again, how messed up with that?

And not always in the fun 'this is kinda kinky' kind of way either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Meeting of the gods)

Dean was in the middle of his favorite kink so far. Being bent over Eric's lap with his dick locked between his Master's thighs and getting spanked hard until his ass was red and painful, hopefully leading to him fucking him while the skin burned there!

God and Bobby stood watching and got hard from it. "Spank him _more_! He _needs_ it." God teased. Then shrugged. "We're having the Meeting of the Gods at the end of the week. I'm setting up a tent across from Olympus there by Friday to hold us all, all of Olympus, including the kids, are required to attend. Get your notes together on what you intend to discuss by then. And Dean? Make sure to address the issue of them using their powers too much on hunts around the human unmarked hunters. They are getting careless and not listening when we bring it up. It needs to be dealt with." God said frowning. The other Hunters were getting suspicious thanks to some Olympians not using the hunter ways to stop their prey and not being careful who saw them using their powers. He was getting really tired of having to mind-wipe them and it would stop or he'd do it for them!

Retraining would be in order if it was not ceased soon!

And they wouldn't like it one little bit…he'd make sure of it!

"See Sam, too. I think he mentioned some stuff he wanted to discuss the other day, too. Oh, and Wayne was looking for you earlier, he had some stuff he thought we should add to what we were going to discuss. Something about adding some human Hunters to our Marked ranks, friends and such he thought had the right to join us. He said we were discriminating against them." Dean said and Eric paused his blows, knowing this was important.

"You are." Eric said and gave Dean a knowing look. "Yes, you _are_. Don't look at me like that! You act like they all will try to kill you. Some are good men, it's not fair to lump them altogether like that…how would you like it if others did that to you…just good for sex…huh?" He saw Dean grimace in anger and nodded. "See? It's the same thing you're doing to them."

"But most Hunters kill anything even remotely _supernatural!_" Dean spat but let Eric hold him where he was.

"Um, I know at least fifty Psychic Hunter who would disagree with that thought." Bobby said and Dean got quiet. "Being psychic did not make them any less human nor any less of hunters. Wayne is right. We should at least evaluate our hunting friends and allies to see if they would fit in. It's not fair to let all the human hunters die out. Human hunters are important!" Bobby said insistently and God looked at his Mate in surprise.

"I didn't know you felt that way." God said. "Do all of you feel that way?" He seemed to be considering it.

"Most of us do. We all have friends we've known for years among them, even Maat and Thoth. We were going to bring it up later but now seemed as good a time as any to tell you I suppose." Eric admitted and shrugged. "Some or all of the Nightstalkers have already said they'd like to join us. I said I'd tell you. I just got too busy and forgot to before now."

"Dean?" God said and Dean nodded in surrender, realizing he had been wrong.

"Yeah, we should let them do that." Dean said sadly. "I was…prejudiced. At least have them check their minds to make really sure they won't be against us if we brought it up first. They pick one wrong person to bring in here and we could all end up the Hunters' next most wanted prey." Dean shrugged. "They have families and such like Dad did. We could consider offering them homes here on Olympus or in town as well… Their families would be much safer that way. Most hunters worry about their families all the time they are hunting, it distracts them from their jobs. This could help with that problem for them, too." He nodded now. "It's up to you and Sam now. I'm for it."

"I'll do that." God said and went to shut the door behind him. "Your ass has healed. He'll just have to spank it again…" He laughed. "You have two hours to finish your scene here, Eric. Us head gods have meeting in the kitchen to discuss what we need to bring up at the god Meeting this weekend. I'll have Sam bring his laptop to keep track of the topics and what we decide." God left now but added. "So going to spank you that way sometime myself; you seem to enjoy it."

"I do!" Dean agreed and poked Eric softly with a finger. "Spank me again, please, Master?"

And, as Eric spanked him again with his hand this time, Dean moaned softly and God knew he definitely would be doing it sooner rather than later. He so wanted to make him moan that way for him, too!

xxxxxxxxxx

The meeting took several hours but they did decide there were some things they needed to discuss right now with Olympus. Tonight possibly. God said that the Sex gods could do this one themselves. They agreed to do it and saved the notes to a document to go over later.

Then headed out to the courtyard to have their meeting, summoning everyone there, even the ones not currently on Olympus, including the townsfolk. Obeiron and the Faeries came to listen as well; they figured that they were part of Olympus now so that meant that it was important they know this stuff, too. Sam tugged Wayne and Eric up with him; they would bring up the Hunter idea for them.

A reaming was in order and they all were so _not_ going to like it.

As soon as they were all assembled into an ocean of beings, the Head gods used magic and power to bolster their voices so all could hear them.

"This is not a Meeting of the gods. It is however a Meeting of Olympus and we have some things to discuss with you all. Sit and listen. You kids, too, sit over there on the porch. You should hear this, too." Dean motioned to the girls and boys, who all sat listening attentively like the others. "First, we have been hearing that you have been showing your powers on hunts too much, and not hunting the way we taught you to. Yes, it is easier to just use the powers but the other Hunters will figure out what we are and most will _not_ understand! You risk our exposure every time you do this! They must _not_ find out about Olympus or us here unless…_damn_ it, just be more careful or we will require you get retrained! Don't endanger your home here, it's laziness and sheer stupidity to be so careless; so _stop_ it!" Dean turned to Wayne now and he stood up to speak.

"Besides the power issues, which I agree with, we have been discussing the other Hunters. We all have friends among them, most that we have known for years and have hunted with as well. I would like to suggest we use all our mental powers to see if they will be receptive to our cause and will accept us. And, if they are willing to, we should let them come here and know the truth. Take the mark and join us here." Wayne said and shrugged. "We were once human, some of us were. We value the humans so why should we value the human hunters any less?"

"We would give them shapeshifter powers, along with Eternal Servanthood when they take the Mark, to let them be safer and able to protect themselves better. The Mark would make them targets, like us, so be careful who you tell and be sure you are unobserved when you do. We don't want to attract unwanted attention to ourselves here." Dean said and they all nodded. Their protection at the moment was mostly due to the fact that the others didn't know they were what they _really_ were. A lie that kept their home here safe and hidden.

"Also, we pop everywhere too damn much on hunts; that is the _biggest_ issue most of us are guilty of. Hunting _isn't_ a pop in and out sport! So what you _will_ do and, I will brook _no_ arguments on _this_ point, so don't even try!, you all _will_ get your own cars, build them or buy them, and you will make them work right before you take them anywhere! All with mechanic experience will work on them with those with none, and that means we will be helping you, too. Dante, Victor, Bobby, Dorian, Angel, and most of the Psychic hunters, and Eric and Hef, too, we _all_ will be helping you with your cars every free chance we get…anyone else with experience, feel free to help, too. It is required so that we get you all cars or trucks, or motorcycles, that run and you can take to hunts! This should go a long way to reducing some of the overusage of powers on hunts." Dean said and they all stared, worried.

"What about those with hunting partners? Can't we share cars?" Dan asked and Dean nodded. "The room here isn't infinite, so how many cars will we be working on at one time? Not against it but… some of us have cars we already use. Do we have to move them to make room? Can we make garages or something to get them out of the way?" He asked, looking at Wayne fondly and smiling. Wayne was his Hunting Partner and husband; both Mates like most of them here with the gods themselves.

"Those with partners only need one vehicle, share the car or whatever vehicle you choose to have, with them. We can set up a large area over there behind the sheds to work on them. It's closer to the parts and tools you'll need, and should accommodate up to thirty vehicles at a time if we put them closer to each other and still leave room to move between them to move around them all. Set up a tent over the area to hold the snow and stuff from them…if it happens or something…We Norse gods make it rain sometimes and we can't let there be rain in the engine compartments, it would hurt them." Dean agreed. "So, start looking for bodies for your cars, get Bobby and them to help choose the right parts and engines you'll need, and see who starts theirs first and which mechanic helps you if you don't know what you are doing. Work together as much as possible, the cars will be put together and ready sooner if you do. You can park your cars and vehicles back by the theme park area to make room for the new ones. We can magically make more room for the cars and such as we need it. Olympus extends indefinitely in every direction, I'm sure we will have enough room." Dean said then had a thought. "Some of you can't drive a vehicle, no shame in it, thousands of years and you didn't have to know it, but…now you do. So, those of you who can't drive or never learned will go down to the license branch and get the handbooks, then get your learner permits. And we will teach you how and you can get your Licenses. No driving without the permits and one of us is always in the car with you when you are learning to drive! Once you pass your tests, you can drive the cars by yourselves. You can work on them even without a license so that will be required, too. Also, stay away from the Car Angels. They are not available to student drivers and they will hurt you if you try to touch them. Try it and you will never do it again, trust me. Dante knows this. Ask him. Any questions?" Dean asked and looked to see if any hands shot up. He saw none and looked at Sam, the signal for him to bring up his points.

"I would like to address the Sex and Communications issues. Yes, as the gods of Sex that may seem funny but…this is a serious security risk for us. Some of you have been careless in your conversations about Olympus around the innocents and the women you are sleeping with. Men, too. You assume cause they are asleep that they aren't _listening_ to you! If you must talk to us around them, go away and keep it private. Be careful who you choose. They may not be Incubi or Succubi but they can freak out and blab…we _don't_ need the attention! If you choose someone to marry or love, check them out first, let our psychics test them, see if they are receptive to life here before telling them about it. Do not let your penis decide this for you! It is not a brain, so do _not_ listen to it where Olympus is concerned!" Sam sighed and knew this sounded mean but it was true and needed to be talked about now! "You find someone? You court them, woo them, call them and date them, get to know them, then have them tested to see if they will accept life here. _Don't_ just think because you love them that they will! I am not being cruel here but there are kids and families at stake here, and I will _not_ allow them to be endangered because one of you mistakes infatuation with _love_!"

"Also, there _are_ Hunter bars! Be aware of when you think you might be in one. Hell, we'll come up with a list and locations of all of them for you and get it to you soon, so you won't make _that_ mistake again! Do not discuss Olympus there or anything to do with it! Watch what you say, and don't think that if you use code words, innuendo, or even vague hints that they won't figure it out, because if given enough time, they _will_. We are _all_ tired of mind wiping people that you keep getting careless around, other hunters included. We are tired of it and should _not_ have to keep doing it because you can't keep your mouths shut! And be careful with what you do with your powers. They are _not_ there to show off to the people you are _sleeping_ with or _want_ to sleep with! That is _not_ what they are _for_; so knock it off! They are to fight evil and save people, not to get a stripper to give you a freebie! Yes, I caught that. I won't say who you are but you will stop that _now_! And cut down on the popping in and out of hunts! Like Dean said earlier, Hunting is not a pop in and out sport! You drive there and you drive home! If you pop out, be more discreet. Again, the mind wipes are getting tedious and they will _end_ now!" Sam shouted and added. "You know _better_, we should not _have_ to keep doing this!"

Many nodded in agreement and looked ashamed now. The gods were pleased they were getting the message. "You keep doing this stupid shit and you won't like the punishment. I promise you that."

"When you hunt, don't use the powers so much to get your targets, use the hunter skills you have. Use Hunter weapons! Others are noticing and you are being careless! Careless and stupid will get us to kill you so quit it or we'll make you quit it, got it!" Sam spat, he'd been dealing with these slip ups for months, monitoring their marks and seeing what was going on. He'd had enough! Mind wipes were unnecessary if they were doing their jobs _right_. "If you can't do this, we will require you all retrained and you will hate it, I promise! We _will_ restrict you to Olympus, there will be no sex for you from anyone. It will be boycotted for you! We will make you take training 24/7 and you will hate us for it! We will go over everything until you get it right, understand?" Sam said then went on. "Any more stupid mistakes and using powers to hunt and not using your hunter skills," He gave them a hard look and they looked away, knowing he was right here, they were getting sloppy and it could get others killed if they kept it up. "Yes, we trained you, so we _know_ that you know how to do it right, so don't think that cuts any ice with us! It will be mandatory to be retrain. And we will enforce it, so remember that, got it?!" He sighed in frustration again and continued, knowing this was partially their own faults and admitted as much, too, with his next words. "I know we have been busy lately but now we think we need to step up and refresh most of you on how to hunt right; so let's hope we see improvement in you or that _will_ happen really damn _soon_!"

"Any questions? Am I being in any way unclear?! Basically think before you act and do it right, that's all we're saying here. Anything we need to clarify?" Sam asked and waited, dead silence met his ears. Then he smiled sarcastically, "Good then we don't need to have this conversation again, _do_ we?"

"How did you know that we doing those things?" One man asked afraid and Sam just smiled, opening his hands knowingly.

"Sex god here, remember?" Sam tapped his head now and the man nodded, "Sex and love? I know shit. We monitor you guys, to see if you need help. Unfortunately, it wasn't you needing help that we found when we did it most of the time."

"Sorry." The man said and sat again. Sam could tell he would do better now. He was one of the ones he needed to address privately. He was making too many rookie mistakes for the experienced Hunter he was, and it needed to stop.

"Well, that's it. Be more careful and do what we say. You are not _five_ years old and we do _not_ need to keep telling you this stuff. You aren't _idiots_, you already know you have to do these things but keep _not_ doing them _anyway_. Be smarter, hunt better, behave more Hunterly on hunts and. remember, we are _hidden_ here. We don't need the attention; not if we want to do our jobs right. We do not need targets on our backs now and nor do any of you. So _behave_!" Sam said and they dismissed the meeting, him and the others now discreetly talking to individuals that they felt needed more individual attention to deal with their issues.

And when they had all dispersed and were sent back to their hunts, Sam smiled as Dean leaned in and asked, "How _did_ you know they were doing all those thing? We both know you aren't that much of a god to do it like you said you could…" Dean teased and Sam shrugged, chuckling.

"I monitor them through their marks. A lot." Sam said laughing now and looking at God as he approached, nodding in approval. "Did we cover everything? Anything else you wanted us to discuss?" He asked. "I thought those were the more immediate issues to deal with right now. Hopefully this sinks in or…"

Yeah, more training sessions and those others would _not_ like them in any way; those gods would make sure of that much! No more stupid shit would be tolerated here. They needed to be more vigilant and careful and their Head gods hoped this would help it sink it better.

"No, you covered everything. You discussed what needed to be addressed and very thoroughly, too. I couldn't have done it better." God said then smiled as Dean slid him a look. "Dean? What _are_ you thinking?" Dean was _definitely_ getting a _kinky_ idea here and they couldn't wait to hear it…and do it immediately after this, too!

"You said something before about spanking me…_Us_, right?" Dean said leering at Sam's ass and God got the hint quick.

"Yeah, I did." God said and smiled, gripping their asses firmly as he pulled them close and vanished to the bedroom with them. Sam helped work Dean over God's lap, his dick tucked between God's spread legs and pressed against God's own, exciting them both even further. Adjusting him so his stomach wouldn't be bumped either.

"We've been _naughty_…" Dean teased and winked at God then leered at Sam while he licked a petal-like lip. "I sucked his dick a _lot_ today." Sam nodded as Dean said this and they ended up watching as Sam stroked himself hard to tease Dean now and it worked. The man moaned with want and desire at the sight of his lover so hard and ready for him. God, too. That was one sexy man, damned if he wasn't! They both agreed and bit back the urge to just give up the spanking and get to the fucking and sucking of Sam right then. That naughty man was just _begging_ for it!

"Yeah, that _does_ need addressed. I missed it. You are going to have to do it all over again after this. I need to see if it is worth _another_ spanking…" God said and lifted a hand, brushing his ass with it. Dean moaned as a soft blow tapped his ass and another harder one followed, and with every harder blow he moaned louder and humped up to meet each one as much as possible until God had to hold him in place. Hitting him repeatedly so that more moans and cries followed.

And, as the blows stopped, louder cries and moans followed. _Dean_, the other lovers could tell, they'd know those dulcet tones anywhere. They wondered if his ass was red now and if those gods and lovers of their Sex gods would let them do the same to them later.

They had been _bad_…their lovers thought and got hard from the sounds of sex that followed now.

Then thought those two _both_ needed to be punished, when Sam was spanked and moaned in that sexy way that only he could, over and over as it matched the loud blows they heard as well. Then the shouts and harsh cries of pleasure that flooded the house turned them on even more. Until their gods' orgasms threw the sex and pleasure wrapped in their powers through all of Olympus, making the rest of Olympus feel the spankings and the sex and cumming hard and fast with them every time now. No one had a thought of anything but sex and their orgasms for hours! Even when Dean sucked Sam eventually and God fucked Sam at the same time, spinning their powers' spells even more around Olympus and sharing their sex and orgasms with them all again. Then Sam sucked Dean while God fucked him, and it happened all over again. Leaving all of Olympus, for the most part, feeling sated, sore, and very well satisfied like they themselves had all been the ones properly spanked and punished but…they most definitely _did_ want to do it all again…really soon, _too_!

And, as the gods lay resting afterwards, their lovers and Mates joined them in the bed to show their appreciation for the sex and orgasms their powers and pleasure had given them. Including their own spankings and hard thrusts to make a point or two…

Then their orgy ended up lasting all night, which no one minded honestly. And they prayed the sun _never_ came up. They weren't even close to done punishing those sexy men in their bed yet.

They had been really _bad_…and _extended_ punishments were definitely in order _here_. And as their cries of sex and need filled the air again…the others had time to think that if this was how they treated them when they were bad…

Then they _never_ wanted those gods and their other lovers to be good. Being bad felt _way_ too good to ever let this end for any of them. In fact, as they came inside them and then they fucked the others in return now, Sam and Dean decided they needed to be _worse_…

Cause, who knows, it could lead to more _spankings_…something they _really_ enjoyed and never wanted to stop from happening to them now. Yep, they thought as they were eventually fucked again and begged for more…

More spankings were _definitely_ in order now!

Xxxxxxxxxx

The tent was ready and everyone was there, all but those in LA and the ones in Europe.

All had been called back and the human hunters were running the other's hunts now.

Thrones were erected magically for God and the Head gods, and the others as well, as the others sat on blankets and in wooden chairs. All waited for it to start.

"I have made some decisions. Olympus will be changing in some ways. And it _will_ be done, this is _not_ a discussion. It is a way for me and them to let you know what we've decided. Some points will be discussed but not many. So just listen." God said and they all nodded, listening raptly now.

"You will like these changes, don't worry. Especially you townsfolk. You have been left unprotected for too long so I am extending Olympus over the town." He smiled as the townsfolk gave a happy sound. "There will be less restrictions, of course. The clothes boycott won't be on you all, the mark protection that kills everyone without it won't apply within the town limits and the town itself. There will be tracers on all of unmarked ones already there or the ones that arrive and are new as soon as they hit town, so we can track who comes and goes. We can keep out most of the bad stuff, but with the protections being lighter things may slip in if they can pose as human well enough but you keep an eye on that stuff for us, and let us know if you suspect _anything_! Even the _littlest_ thing, you report it to us."

"We will be sending some of us to live with you all in town, in posts around town. Some hunters, some gods, some wolves and vamps. We'll be there on outer parts to guard you as best we can and be there for you if you need our protections and help. Jodi, you will be a guardian with them, your house is right at edge of town and you have the most power of the servants in town. You are in charge of the town's defense so be vigilant. You're the general there. They report to you then you report to us. It's a system, use it." God advised.

"What protections won't we have?" Jodi asked and worried. "I don't like this lesser protection stuff at all." The others agreed miserably. Not as safe as they could be so the unmarked ones wouldn't be hurt or wouldn't notice their existence there! "This sucks! We need the same protections you got here. I see your point but we don't have to like it!"

"We can't do them all without messing with or killing the unmarked ones there. You will be protected from as many monsters as we can protect you from with it. But the ones we can't will be covered by the ones we send to live among you and protect you from the rest of them since ours must live there but ward your homes against the Evil things like we showed you and it should work somewhat. The tracers will pick up on what they are and tell us immediately; so there is no real risk there. There are monsters that pass as human, Rugarus not changed, Strygas, and I know it's not enough but it's the best we can do and still make allowances for the unmarked ones…I'm sorry. That's what the others are there for, to protect you the way the wards can't." God promised and they nodded. It was a good compromise, and they would have guardians to help keep it safer.

No ghosts or demons, things of that sort. So that was okay. Their homes were already warded and the others could secretly ward the other homes of the unmarked ones without them knowing it, so that would help keep the unmarked townsfolk protected, too.

"You will be New Olympus, and here will be Olympus Central or Primary Olympus. This is how it will be referred to among us marked ones." God said and they nodded.

"I can't keep my Angels here. They don't belong in this world anymore. Olympus and the gods here were supposed to already be taking care of this world for me but…they aren't ready yet and their numbers aren't high enough, so…I had to place a time limit here. I can't keep extending my troops where they aren't even supposed to be! This isn't my world. It's theirs, my sons' World! I will be living here, ruling the other Worlds from Olympus but acting in an advisory capacity only to my sons by then. So, after twenty years, do not come to me, go to them. My angels are needed elsewhere and, for every moment they are here, they are unable to save or help someone in other worlds, and that cannot keep continuing! Your kids are the protectors here and there are not nearly enough of them to do their parts. So, there are new orders here. Mate, produce them and multiply as much as you can in twenty years, cause when that time comes, my angels are gone but the ones here that are mated with my sons! Yes, that means you need to have sex. You don't need to be with them forever, one night stands work too! Pick lovers and have them. The pregnancies will be short, three to four months. Kids will be grown up in one to three years, depending on powers and level of Immortality. They will be born to serve so keep that in mind and will have marks from birth, even you townsfolk's kids! You will get powers like Bobby and them did. So when one shows up, you come to us and we'll train it up." God said then sighed. "This world will suffer if you don't. It will die if it does not get its protectors! Gabe, Sam's son, will be the Head of all the protectors and new Earth Angels! He's in charge. Then when Cas and Gabriel have their son. Yes, Cas, you're pregnant. Congratulations, Gabriel." He laughed and shrugged. "Your son is Gabe's Mate and helper, so encourage it, then let them be Mated and marry whenever they want to. Don't interfere, he'll be needed and I will up his Powers to make him able to work with Gabe better, plus being both god and Archangel will make him a born Archangel like my babies will be with my Godmates. The same goes for Gabe, Sam. Dean. No overprotectiveness. This is necessary and you need to _allow_ it!"

"Now we _will_ have human hunters soon. Wayne and the others have been busy all week talking and feeling them out. Close to a thousand will be joining us by the end of next week. So if you see cars swarming, ignore it." God said and seemed to think now. "Most will live in town, so I need a list of properties available in town so we can buy them and get them set up for them to live in because many will choose to live there. There will be kids so prepare for that." God said then added. "For the matings and kids, you can mix any breed or species, no limits. So choose however it suits your sexual tastes. Sabine and the witches will be in charge of the births and you human doctors can work with them to ensure safe pregnancies; we _will_ be sending you to them. So be ready for it."

"You want a Mate, ask them. You both choose to, you tell us! We need to know the pairings to determine the care your children will require." God said softly and they smiled, understanding that. "We don't approve them but we need to know, so comply please! You choose one and they don't want to, or don't swing that way, don't force a fit for yourself! Find another and try again, there are plenty on Olympus that will say yes, so don't worry about that."

"Will the sex gods do it? Will _you_? Even the gods there, the mated ones?" One person asked and they nodded.

"Yes, for the most part. Some don't share outside the marriage but we do." Dean said and nodded to him and Sam.

"I'll do it if asked." God said and smiled.

All of the gods but two or three stood, and said they would, too. He was pleased with them for volunteering. "It's not a Mate thing or marriage but for the kids, but we'll do it. No commitments so don't ask. You need one first, look elsewhere. We'll do the sex. We love the sex, but don't want to be with you forever or as permanent Mates." Artemis said and they nodded. They had suspected as much.

"Your kids, most of them, will be related but…not as brothers and sisters. They will form Mated Pairs with others like the girls have with their brothers. Not always with their siblings but with the others born, probably." God looked at the Sex gods. "You Sex gods, you do not hunt anymore and you do not run them. I do that from now on. You spread love and lust to the world, pop around, spread it with those orbits and waves of hands, get the population booming like you were supposed to. Those powers are great here on Olympus but it was not why you got them! Your jobs are to spread it around to the world, so get busy! It is needed and you will do it. Just wave your hands and let it go. It will find the right targets and do its part. You will get more help with that part later as you have more kids with your lovers. They will not be your kids, they will be love gods, sex gods, and/or lust gods. So train them accordingly and let them have sex with who they like, even you guys. Not your sons or daughters. Think Cupids with more Sex god in them than usual; so they will be _very_ horny little things, just warning you. You will be in charge of them, so remember that. They will help spread your powers further without it just being you two doing it. The powers think for themselves now; though I assume you already knew that. Let them go and they will do their parts all by themselves; no need to track it and wait for it to return to you. It won't. Once gone from you, it stays with who it finds and does it work. Go from place to place and do that daily." God ordered them and they nodded.

"Sad to say, some of the unmarked human hunters will die out and that is necessary, too. Your kids will take their jobs and so will we on Olympus, and the new human ones that are coming. They will grow up knowing of us and accepting us. Then we can hunt in the open the way we need to, not in secret like evil things. It was not meant to be this way but…that can't be changed now. Save their lives, give them long ones, and when they die, they'll go to Heaven and stay there. Earth will no longer be theirs to be responsible for, that would be your jobs." God said and raised a hand. "It's cruel I know but…can't be helped. I hate it, too. That's why we are adding all the human hunters we can now, so they all don't die out and are able to keep going on."

"Also, the Pagan gods are dwindling and only a few bad ones remain. The rest are good ones and have approached me about peace talks. I have agreed. They are in charge of them from this moment on, you got Pagan god stuff to discuss, you see Sam and Dean; I got the rest of it. They own the Pagan god part, that's their baby now. Also, there will be a council to govern them of course, like we did with the vampires. Sam and Dean will head it like Dorian does the vampires. Don't groan, son, it won't stop me or change my mind! You _will_ do it and I _can_ make you; so shut up and _do_ it!" God warned Dean when he went to object and shut his mouth with a loud snap! Sam looked like he'd eaten a bad lemon but they went quiet and glared at their father. "They just want to go back to hiding and protecting nature and animals; they want nothing to do with humans so that will be an easy job. You leave them alone to do it, keep an eye out for misbehavior then deal with it; warnings then killing. I won't tolerate slaughter just cause you don't like or trust them. That doesn't matter to me as much as resolving this Pagan god shit soon as possible. There are much bigger threats to deal with now."

"What threats?" Felson asked curious. "How big is '_bigger'_?" He thought that sounded _really_ bad for them now.

"Demons. Not the smoke ones either. I have to explain how the worlds work to explain it properly. So bear with me. I created the worlds, all of them. Many of them and all beings in them were…different from each other. They all had to have demons, that was a necessity." He smiled at the Sex gods' looks and shrugged. "And, yes, some had to be bigger and meaner than others…sorry, had to be so."

They rolled their eyes at their Dad/Godmate and did their best to ignore their annoyance. "They almost killed us!" Dean grumbled and God just looked at him pointedly.

"But they _didn't_. I knew they wouldn't, that's why I let the others come help you. I knew you'd do your parts and get rid of the Senior Partners for us. Helping William in the process." God smirked but added, "Yes, demons like the smaller ones you saw in those Hells are coming here or are here already, well, ones like them; only a few got out. See, the worlds are all composed of energy, and, like energy, their energy is kinetic. It is always moving and building up until it has to be purged. All the energy in the Worlds is composed of the same elements technically. The energy is the same but what is in each world isn't. So I made vents, _really_ small ones. The vents let some energy out in slow but regular intervals. Some demons found ways out of those vents. And, like the energy that passes from one world to another, so the demons will, too. Until they get here, and may stay or may move on. There's no telling how they'll think. They too have Free Will so they are harder to predict actually, much like mortals and many beings I created are. It adds spice to it all, doesn't it?" He didn't wait for answer here.

"Yes, demons are back and coming but not to us yet. They are going to Hell, but can't get in. I've sealed it until Linc grows up and takes the thrown, then he will fight them with the others of Hell's chosen soldiers. Maat, Thoth, Wayne, Dan, and his Mate, and Mati, of course. They will make short work of it. They are there to subdue them, command their respect and make them fear their wrath but _not_ kill them; not all of them at least. Some will die but not all. Most will be trapped there eventually but will escape at times like the others used to. They will be dealt with by us or the kids. Just as before, we can handle it. They will be hunted like the old ones were and die like them but be more noticeable and blend in just as well, more or less. Some may shift, most will, and seem human so again they will be hard to find like the others were. But holy words and water will reveal them, traps will work, and all other things will be the same, Iron hurts them, too. Fight them like before but they hit harder and have more powers than the others did; so beware of that. You will need to use your powers to fight them; gods and all of you. You with the Eternal Servant bond should get powers in a couple weeks or so. Once they show, they will need to be trained up so come to us to tell us when they show. Also those in town that were too young to take the Eternal Servant thing will get it at sixteen so send them when they get that old and it won't hurt them, promise." God explained.

"Again, all are necessary so don't argue; it will do no good to try. I mean for it to be this way and this is the way it will be, I will brook no arguments on it! I am God, that's what I do." God stated very firmly and they knew it wouldn't do any good to fight against it.

"The Sex gods have finally reached full power and, even with sigils and cloaking, can never be hidden again. So again no hunting for them anymore, or Connor. The Norse powers are too strong. And the Sex ones are way too…_rampant_ to fight, for them or the ones they touch. And all are fairly lethal and very…potent would be an understatement of Cosmic proportions. They are not gods with powers now, they are the Powers Incarnate; they are Lust and Love embodied in god forms. Their very touch will set you ablaze with each power and own you now. So no hunting, no battle, not anymore. The world needs them as Love and Lust and it shall have them. You fight and they research. I run the hunts, remember that now!" God said then smiled. "You are very volatile now, lovers. Enjoy it!"

"Kids will live with their parents that bear them, or one of them if it is just a mating to just have kids. Usually the mother. You barren females can have them, too, now. Males are able to have them, too. For you gay ones, and partners, barren ones, a fertility Idol should do it, or I could do the touch thing I did for my Godmates. Or the ritual which is tedious so it should be avoided." God cringed. The ritual was very long and took forever. Shorter means were needed now. "All of Olympus will be responsible for them though, even me. There will be other Omniscient protectors like Joreal, even for the kids in town. Some will live here on Olympus, for the Olympian kids, and some in town, for the ones there. Each will protect and tend to their needs as required. Not the town itself. They are there for the kids, to protect _them_. The others are there to protect the town. Don't ask the Omniscient Protectors to." God warned and they nodded. "You will know them but do not reveal them to the unmarked ones. They must be secret." God informed them and smiled. "Some children of us Olympians will _not_ hunt. It would be too dangerous for them to do so. _Not_ to hunt: Huntress goddesses, god of night (Remmie). god of day(Rommie), Linc, the Fire Pheonix kids, the Ice Pheonix kids, but Dean's son will be Hunter King, ruler of all the Hunters of the World, guardian and king over them so they do as they should; so he _will_ Hunt and often, learn as Dean did with John!" God laughed now.

"Yes, one of these you carry now, Dean. One will be a boy and he will be the King of the Hunters." God smiled at Dean's surprised look and laughed. "Also not to hunt: Moon goddesses, most of my kids with my Godmates, they will serve much the same as the Archangels used to do before from Heaven for Creation, observing and helping only if _really_ needed. They will live on Olympus and help out here. All of the god kids will have some Trickster abilities, mostly the making of '_Creations'_ one. Shapeshifting as well. All the kids _will_ be required to attend two years of High School with the humans in town and attend two years of college at the local college as well or more, if they decide to pursue a degree beyond those two years. Some of the gods and immortals, humans and all of Olympus could attend College as well, get degrees as well but still have to make time for their duties on Olympus; that was mandatory! Education is important. Sam, you can go back to school here at the college. We'll pay for it, and get your law degree." God said and kissed him. "You finish what you started. It's safe to do that now. Okay?"

"Yes, I'll do that." Sam said grinning happily and they were proud of him for it. Dean sat thinking and made up his mind to go as well, maybe take Engineering. Automotive, of course.

"We have millions and millions of dollars. We can pay for all who wish to attend college for however long they wish to go. Two years or more is fine." God said then smiled as many got excited. "The kids' college education is paid for, not to worry. We'll take care of them if you need us to. Stay close though, it's not safe to be marked and far from Olympus right now, plus we worry. So stick close as you can to Sioux Fall's colleges please." He saw them nod and knew they would now. "The Protectors for the kids will be as such, see me after the meeting please if I call your name: Kali, Apollo, Bacchus, Magdi, Modi, Dorian, Dante, Gabriel, Cas, Sam and Dean, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Laurie, Behman and Felson, Karis and Varis, Angel, Eric, Jodi, Peter and Tara, Michael and Balthazar, Cyrus and Stefano. Those will do for now. See me soon and I will imbue you with the Power Joreal has with kids' protection and such. Any questions?"

"I won't change my mind, and I live here now, so this is my Heaven, and I will run it accordingly with them to rule with me. These are the new law and rules but if you need them explained further, tell me now. I don't want any confusion or anything unclear between us and what we expect of you. Of how you can help this World and those in it. Do your parts and the World will find peace and you all will be safe. It is all a bit strict, I am aware of that but it needs to be this way. So give it a chance. We do love you all but our mission on Olympus is more important than our feelings for you all. We will love you even more if you would please try it. We know you can do it and it is odd but you will find it no different than before. You will still exist as before, I promise, no changes will be made but your missions will be changed now. Bear with us, you will still love it with us, we swear it!" God urged and hoped they would. He knew they would adapt easily if they gave it a shot. They would still be happy here, that would not change! He knew it and hoped this didn't scare them.

But if he was leaving them in charge of this World in twenty years, these changes should start now. So they would be able to do their jobs. And save the World in the process. It wouldn't be an easy road they followed nor an easy task they had ahead of them, the evil would be greater but with these changes and such, they would succeed. He'd given them the tools and skills to use them, and the means to grow into their duties and their lives as such. They only had to grasp them and do what was required of them.

"Time has been frozen for this meeting. It has taken three days to do. But when time resumes, a minute will not have passed. I dared not risk harm to Creation to deal with these issues or this meeting. So don't freak out when it does start. Just leave and go home, you protectors join us and we will do this quickly for you." God said and smiled. "Any discussions can be done later and all we did here will be explained further at your convenience, of course. I am always here to listen and tell you these things, explain them. Don't be afraid to come to me, I need you to be clear on this and embrace these ideas. These are rules, laws, and will be obeyed and come to pass. I just need you to be willing to do so and not fight me on them." God said then waited. "Ready?" He held up a hand and then waited.

"Yes, baby, do it." Dean agreed and they all nodded.

A whip of power flared out then waned. Then God smiled again. "It is done. You may go now."

And they hugged them on the way out then left quietly, all thinking of the things they'd learned. All agreed to obey him and he nodded in love at them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Soon enough the hunters arrived, and they nervously awaited their arrival.

Sam and Dean stood at the gate, definitely waiting for an ass chewing they were sure was coming. They were willing to bet most of those hunters knew them. Sure enough, half an hour later, they were watching as most of them parked across the way and most of them were annoyed with them.

They all knew the Winchesters, and Joreal, and might possibly be annoyed at Bobby, too.

They all got out in stages, close to a thousand, give or take ten or so.

"Sam, Dean…" An older man said with a distinctly annoyed tone to his voice. "John?" He also added in disbelief.

"He's not John, well, not strictly John, that's Joreal, he's an Angel and partially John…sort of…we can explain that. Wait for the others, chew us out all at once. Let us explain first then do it, you'll see why we didn't tell you." Sam urged and the man looked amused.

"Besides the fact that you thought we were bigoted, blood thirsty people who hated anything not human and assumed we would kill you on sight if we knew?" The man said. Eyebrow raised in a sarcastic gesture Dean had only seen Sam pull off. And it made him squirm guiltily, the same as Sam's look always did, too.

"Yeah, that…Can it wait? We'll explain, we promise." Sam said and the man nodded as the others crowded behind and around them, all marked apparently or the wards would have killed them. Their Father had been a busy God apparently….they thought with amusement.

"How about we take this discussion inside?" Wayne suggested, there were a thousand men and women here; someone was bound to notice.

"Um, did you mention Olympus yet?" Dean asked Wayne.

"No…I left that out!" Wayne sneered sarcastically. "Yeah, they know all about it. Let them in, have the meeting. We're a bit exposed here."

"Sorry, no need to get snippy, lover." Sam teased but had the wards send them in. "Now, before you get mesmerized, we need to talk. And that is not John, well, it was, damn it! Can we sit somewhere to talk…"

He shifted nervously. They all knew the boys and were pissed they'd kept this from them. Fuck! Sam swore. He had to tell them _everything_.

Soon they were in the courtyard, most of Olympus with them. All had introduced themselves and made friends with the men, who found them all quite charming and nice. Again, they eyed the gods in annoyance bordering on anger and offended.

"Okay, let us talk _then_ chew us out, promise?" Dean asked softly, "We're sorry we just disappeared on you…"

"We assumed you were dead! We _mourned_ you! And you were alive and here in Paradise the whole _damn_ time! We were your _friends_, we watched you grow up, raised you, _too._ What made you think we'd judge you for this?! Most of us even attended your weddings, jerks!" Kevin Perkins said. Dean noticed that Daniel Elkins was there, too. They'd saved him from vamps a while back. He'd given them the gun and went into hiding. He looked furious. "We cared about you and you just…_lied_ to us!"

"Not lied! It's complicated." Dean began.

"Uncomplicate it!" Another spoke up.

Okay, correction! A room full of _pissed_ Hunters, and all at _them_…okay, maybe killing the gods wouldn't be because they were supernatural now, but possibly might be because they were prejudiced assholes…uh huh!

Bobby joined them and Joreal, and God. They all quieted but glared.

All listening intently though. But also notice that even their lovers looked pissed. Yeah, they had made the hunters sound like petty things. Boy, they had a _lot_ of groveling to do later…Sam thought with dread.

"Yeah, you do…" Bacchus growled and the hunter next to him patted his arm. "You said they'd try to kill us. Well, they haven't and you lied to us!"

"Didn't mean to…" Dean said softly and bit a lip, the words not coming out like he'd hoped they would.

"We were human, granted that was true. Dad did die. He is _Joreal_, John remade into an Angel. He is John kind of. Linc, the boy there by God, he's our son. He has the part of John that went to Hell in him wrapped in God's Grace, he's the Devil. He'll rule Hell but not like Lucifer did, he'll control them and work with us and Heaven to take care of creation. So please be kind, he's just a boy and he's good." Sam urged.

"Devil or not, he looks just like John." One man said and smiled. Linc went to him and climbed onto his lap. "You can sit with me, son. I got my own son. He'll like you once we move here. Once your Daddies explain why they assumed we were _evil_ men to us." Curtis said coldly. "Start at the _beginning_."

"Okay." Dean finally managed. "Dad lost Mom to the demon…" Joreal's hand on Dean's shut him up. "Let me tell my own story, son. I tell it better." Joreal urged his lover.

"Okay." Dean said then let Joreal speak.

"I lost Mary when the demon tainted Sam with Demon blood. He burned her on the ceiling. I watched her die and barely saved them from the fire. I got lost in revenge for a long time after that, left them alone a lot, was a bad father." Joreal said, leaving out the sex parts, that was their business and no one else's. "Then the demon started killing my friends and threatened my family. Elkins loaned me his gun. I…did my best to trick them but they captured me, infected me." He got quiet. "I was finally freed by the boys threatening the demon with it and then them refusing to kill me with it." He glared at them now. "I said to kill me but no! You _wouldn't_."

Calming down, Joreal continued. "We were hurt, badly injured. A rig controlled by the demon went after us and rammed the Impala, nearly killing Dean and me. Sam scared it off with the gun and we were in the hospital, Dean dying, me injured but recovering." He sighed. "I had to save him and I knew what the demon wanted. So I summoned him and offered him my soul in exchange for saving Dean. The bastard taunted me, had me give him the gun. I slipped him the fake. He never noticed it really." Joreal chuckled. "_Idiot_."

The others laughed, calming down the more they listened.

"Anyway, he let me say goodbye to twist the knife in. I gave them the real gun, and said my apologies, warned Dean he may have to kill Sam, which he didn't and I'm _so_ glad for that, and then went to die. The demon took me to hell and basically tortured and raped me for a couple thousand years or so. It was _literally_ Hell but I held onto the hope that one day I would be free, did what it took to survive, you all know that feeling." Joreal said sadly. Many nodded. It was a common concept they had all embraced from time to time. "I was the one that pushed it into their heads that Hunters only accepted humans, that everything else was fair game where being evil was concerned. I was wrong but that's how they started thinking that way, especially Dean. He took all I said to heart, like it was the gospel. Sam was less trusting, always questioning everything; such good instincts he had, so forgiving really. I tried to make them both into hunters but only got Dean that way. Sam kind of did it his own way, he had that knack really."

He nodded to Dean now.

"After he died, we got lost. Hunting and such, Me and Sam did our best to keep up the way Dad wanted us, too. But Sam was different because of the demon blood; it poisoned our lives." Dean admitted. "His powers were showing by the time we saw Dad again."

"What powers? We never knew this." Kevin said offended.

"Death visions, some telekinesis. He didn't use them but the Death Visions showed when something about the demon showed up on our radar. We'd been hunting for a year after Dad died when he was taken from a diner. The demon got him, along with other 'psychic kids' as the demon called them. That was after Gordon had went after us; Gordon had such a hard on to kill Sam, and we were _always_ running from him."

"He said Sam was the Devil, evil or something…" Gregory something said, another hunter buddy they'd known.

"He wasn't! He was tainted and it wasn't his fault. He was bled in his mouth at six months old, how could he have stopped that, tell me that much…!" Dean demanded in offense.

"He couldn't have. I didn't say he was evil, I said _Gordon_ said he was. Relax, we get it. Gordon made us look bad in your eyes. Keep going, we paid him no attention. We thought he was insane, for the record. We never saw you as anything but good men and good hunters. Go on." Gregory urged.

"Sorry, it just pissed me off that he'd judge Sam that way and that Dad dared to say I'd even _consider_ killing him. I'd _never_ have done that!" Dean said bitterly but continued. "We found him too late. He was killed so… I made a deal. Like Dad did. Yeah, we're bright bulbs, no need to say it. No deal with the demons _ever_ ends _well_." They all nodded in agreement but let him finish. "A year for his life, no welching or getting out of it in any way. That happened and Sam would die again. And I couldn't have that. Sam wasn't helping, always trying to save me from the deal but there was no way out of it and I think we both knew that." He got quiet.

"Ruby, the bitch!, a demon…wait, missing a part. I always lose my head where that bitch is concerned, sorry. Fucking _hate_ demons and they hate us, be warned. You join us and demons will hate you for even _knowing_ us! Demons hate _Winchesters_ and that will _never_ change. They have a real hard-on for us for _some_ damn _reason_! We attract them like flies and they often want us dead, so…just saying. They either want to Turn us to their cause, fuck us, or kill us and often all at the _same_ damn time! Ask Sam; its true!" Dean growled. "So I made the deal, we fought about it, avoided you guys like the damn plague, and ran for all we were worth from the inevitable. Gabriel tried to warn us but we didn't listen… I died a lot and Sam cried a lot and we both broke inside for a hundred damn _Tuesdays_, repeated over and over to teach Sam I had to die but it didn't work…he's the stubborn sort, kept trying, got me back and, well, I still died…_again_." He said sadly.

"You're not alone there. Demons hate most hunters, they love to kill us…although they do seem to hate you guys more, we've noticed…" Gregory said uncertainly and they all nodded. Yeah, something about that family just really pissed them off and made them homicidal toward anything even Winchester-like!

"That's true, demons hate all hunters, it just seemed they hated us Winchesters more for some reason. Probably because they didn't get Sam to be their boy king like they wanted him to be." Dean admitted then continued. "Well, then my deal came due and Sam was right there when they dragged me to hell. I was dragged to Hell right in front of him and, as I died, I watched it break him at the same time it broke me, too... I couldn't see it but it had come for me and I couldn't stop it. I wanted to stay but I knew I couldn't... The Hellhound…" He got quiet, his eyes lost in the memory, ghosts of the past haunting his eyes. "It tore at my chest. Killed me, stole my soul and took me to Hell. I was tortured for thirty years there, three months here on Earth. In so many ways I lost count, kept on a rack and just…I gave up. They gave me a choice, the same one _every_ night. Tortured me and gave me the damn choice that Dad refused to make. Said it would let me off the rack if I would get up and torture others. And one day, they had Sam, or a demon looking like him, torture me nearly to death over and over and rape me until I was a mass of pain and blood, and, God help me, I gave up! I couldn't take that every night! Not Sam doing that to me…demons I could handle and not lose my mind, but not _him_!" Dean swore viciously and the sky clouded up, lightning sparked and they looked at him worried.

"Son, calm down. Your powers are showing." God advised and Dean looked up and nodded, repressing his rage and the sky just stayed cloudy. The hunter shifted nervously but Dean got their looks.

"Told you that you'd hunt me if you knew what we were." He said bitterly.

"Not going to but tone it down. We trust you not to hurt us. You should have told us this! We could have helped you guys. You didn't have to bear it alone!" Kevin said softly, worried for them.

"We didn't. We had Bobby; every step of the way. At our backs and backing us up. Helping and loving us as his sons. We were happy sometimes, don't get us wrong. Bobby made our lives better, gave us a home and family we needed so much. Dante and Dorian did, too. But the deal, they couldn't have stopped so we bore it as much as we could." Dean said hugging the man in question. "You kept us sane, Bobby."

"You did the same for me. I was just an old drunk until you came along and then I had a reason to feel important, felt really needed and loved again." Bobby admitted.

"Us, too." Sam said and they nodded. "Dean died and I got lost. We're like the other's compass. One goes away and we just spin without direction. One dies and we don't function at all. We go onto autopilot and that always gets us into trouble. So codependent on each other we couldn't live without each other in their lives and not fuck it all up in the end. We know you know that and we don't regret it. We were soulmates and lovers at times, in _denial_, but we were in love and damn if we didn't ignore that as much as we could and it got us into trouble more often than not and the evil fuckers used it against us _every damn time!_ We are each other's greatest weaknesses. We were then and we still are now. It can't be helped so we accepted it." He paused here and got quiet, crying a little.

"Dean was gone and Bobby tried…but the world made no sense without him. I got drunk often, fucked around with men and women often, was into everything trying to find a way to bring him back but nothing worked." Sam said then continued wiping tears away as Dean held him close. "Go on, baby, you can do it." Dean urged him on lovingly.

"I never even told you this part." Sam admitted quietly. "Don't hate me, okay?"

"I won't. Never could." Dean promised and Sam nodded.

"There was this woman, and she was a demon; I knew that. Bitch had been coming to us for over a year while Dean was alive, hinting she could save Dean from his deal while he'd been alive. A total _lie_ of course but, stupid me, I was willing to take any leap I could in hopes of saving him. She showed up a few times and then, after he was gone, she was always there. If I'd listened to Gabriel, I could have avoided her. He'd warned me but I didn't listen." Sam said softly. "She offered me a deal. _Yes_, I was aware of how bad deals with demons got, and, yes, I _still_ managed to make the deal. We aren't a bright bunch, Winchesters, we get _that_! She said I could work my powers up, strengthen them without becoming a demon of course, and keep hunting. I was a crap hunter without him and suicidal on top of it, waiting for something to kill me once I had to accept I couldn't bring him back. I just figured that as dirty as my soul was, I'd join him in Hell if I died instead. It was better than being without him."

"Sammy!" Dean cried out softly now. "You didn't…"

"Yes, I did." Sam said nodding. "I wanted to die, Dean. Go to Hell and be with you, it's all I ever thought about for a _long_ time!" Sam admitted as he saw Dean crying a little. "Life without you had no meaning and I hated it. So I worked the powers, dirtied myself, and one night, she kissed me. I felt nothing but emptiness but she was there and I hated her, I hated life, I hated myself and, fuck, I just plain _hated_! So I fucked her and we kept fucking until you showed up and caught me doing it. I drank her and used her and didn't care! I was lost and spinning and you were gone and I just…I wasn't there anymore…" Sam sobbed now. "I'm sorry, so sorry, don't leave me! I didn't… I just…Dean, don't leave me!"

"Shhh, not leaving you. You see why hate her, don't you!" Dean hissed in fury at Sam's pain but kept his powers from responding to it. "She's gone, you're fine. I'm here. It's okay, I forgive you."

"Still love me?" Sam asked in a quiet voice.

"Always, always loved you! Never will stop either." Dean said and Sam nodded.

Wiping tears away, he sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm not a crybaby but it was a _really_ bad time for me…" Sam admitted.

"We would have helped if we could have. You _never_ told anyone, Sam. She never would have gotten that much of a hold on you if you had just come to us first! We'd have hunted with you. Hell, a few of us would have tried to help you get Dean back even!" Another man said and Sam nodded. He'd had friends but he hadn't seen them.

"I figured you'd kill me if you knew." Sam admitted.

"Yeah, and _now_ we're back to thinking you were jerks about _that_ particular _thought_…continue your story." Kevin said in annoyance again, so much shit they could have avoided if they'd just trusted them more!

"One day, there was a knock. Ruby was there, I was feeding and getting ready to…well, you know. And I opened it. There was Bobby and there was…Dean! Alive and healthy and his eyes were sparkling and his…he was _there_! I thought I was dreaming again, always happened that way. I open the door, he's there alive; every damn night like a hope of hopes I never dared think I'd get. I didn't believe it was him, thought it was a shapeshifter or he was vamp or _something_. She'd left by then and I didn't care. But there was shame in me for what I'd done. I knew he'd hate me and be disappointed in me…so I said nothing." Sam smiled softly now. "When Bobby said it was him, I just cried and hugged him tight, and never wanted to let him go. Cursing every demon we ever met while also praising whoever gave him back to me. Bobby cared but I didn't. I had what I wanted and nothing else mattered. He thought I'd sold my soul and, trust me, I _did_ try but they _weren't_ giving him up."

"Not to go off topic, but how did John, I mean _Joreal_, get to Heaven and that?" Another asked.

"He had gotten Sam back, made his deal. There was gate, the Devil's Gate, it opened with the Colt. This guy, Jake, a soldier that killed Sam and won at Cold Oak." Joreal explained about Cold Oak for them then continued when the others nodded they understood. "So he was the last one and had won. Azazel used him to open the gate with the gun he took from Sam when he'd kidnapped him, and it blew the iron apart keeping the trap locked. The demons got out and they managed to lock it again but Azazel went after the boys. I had slipped out with the other demons, it was a mass revolt so no one noticed me there. I helped stop him from killing Dean and held him while Dean shot the fucker with the gun. I watched him die and then…I faded a bit. They looked so heartbroken to see me go but I had no choice." Joreal said sadly. "I went up instead and ended up in Heaven, with Mary and my friends. God took the Hell part out of me and I was sane again. I was freaked for the first hundred years in Heaven, to be honest. Insane and chained up cause I just kept seeing Hell and feeling it; no amount of Angelic healing helped so he pulled it out of me and I was better. I lost stuff of course…all the fatherly stuff. They used Sam and Dean to…abuse me often."

"As in…" Dean asked gently.

"Beat me, tore me apart, fucked me often and in every way, and I enjoyed it. I knew it wasn't you and I knew I had to endure it. However I just thought that if I did it, even if I hated it or loved it, then I might eventually get out again. I never gave up that hope." Joreal admitted. "So Hell destroyed the father stuff. It was the first thing to go actually, then God pulled out the Hell part and I lost all the father feelings from it. So I wasn't John their father anymore, he'd died when Azazel took me to Hell. I was Joreal, living with half a soul with a woman I'd adored my whole life. Until God made me an Angel and sent me to them to watch over the kids and serve them on Olympus. Of course we fell in love and Mated pretty soon after; no father stuff to interfere with it and their powers helped a lot."

"That's…awful!" the hunter said and Joreal nodded.

"Yes, it was. But being with them made it better, worth every bit of that pain." Joreal admitted. "And having Linc and a good Hell ruler was a great outcome, too. He's a great kid, and, Devil or no Devil, I see him as my son, too, now." Joreal had a thought now. "Do you remember our time in Hell, Linc? I draw a blank when I try to remember most of it."

"I remember it. My soul does but I don't let myself feel or see it. That is a past life to me. I only need it to know about Purgatory, the Pit, and to join me to Hell. Otherwise, the stuff that was done to us, I have no wish to know it further than that." Linc admitted and they nodded to each other, smiling.

Joreal and Linc forever joined by the separated pieces of their split soul, never to be whole again. But neither hated it; they had each other and would be close for all Eternity because of it. John was his own son and Joreal was the rest of John; that was just the way it was and they knew it couldn't be changed, so neither cared to try.

"So, Dean came back. Then what?" Kevin asked, getting the conversation back on track.

"Well, I was in a tailspin already, a death spiral of sorts. Dean coming back didn't change that." Sam said bitterly. "It just slowed down my fall to rock bottom. I was addicted to demon blood and fucking a demon, and lost as a man could get without dying. Dean only saved me from the last part. The rest was still happening." He said then paused. "I'd sneak out to get my fix, work my powers, fuck her and get the blood. The blood took me over and drove me to have sex which conveniently enough, she made sure it was with her every damn time by then." Sam shrugged, not looking up. "She kept manipulating me, saying Dean wouldn't understand and I believed her. I kept drinking the blood and then, one day, Dean caught me in withdrawals. I was trying not to drink it and shook all the damn time. Every demon we fought made me want to cut it open just to drink it again! And, well, whenever it was so bad I wanted to die and thought it would kill me, she'd called. And I'd gone to her and he followed, caught us doing our thing, was disgusted with me. We fought and he said if I left that I could never come back." Sam said softly.

"I was too...addicted to care, and too angry that he didn't support me more and hated me for something I had no damn control over, at least that's how I saw it. I wasn't thinking clearly. And I hated him for stopping loving me over something like that when I needed him to hold me and talk to me and tell it would be alright!" Sam said then pushed Dean away. "You treated me like a fucking Demon! After telling me you would accept me no matter what happened. Every promise you made that you would always love and be there for me, you beat me up for it, you knocked me out, then just broke every promise you ever made to me at the same damn time, and I _hated_ you for that! Then you locked me in the Panic room and had me dry out and I fucking wanted to alternately die _and_ kill you for breaking my heart that way." He shouted angrily and God had to remind him now to watch his powers, too, as snow fell slowly over them and they looked at it in surprise.

"Dean is more lightning and rain and lately Sam is more snow and blizzard, with the cold weather. It's a new power change. Sorry, folks." God apologized. "Go on, Sam." He urged.

"Long story short, my powers tried to kill me and they had to strap me in then they died down days later and I was freed. Dean and I weren't getting along very well after that. I was always angry at him and Bobby. We separated and we both got lost again. Then we got back together when I thought he might be hurt and it got better. He was nicer and I tried to be nicer. And Bobby…there were eggshells and _really_ carefully worded sentences for a long time after that, let's leave it at that. The trust was gone between all three of us, a lot of shit we never said that we should have, and a lot more shit we said that was better left unsaid, and a boat load of emotions we never dealt with. And still haven't. But that's another 'Elephant' we'll deal with later." Sam said quietly. "Yes, we'll discuss that later but for now, let's get this long and painful conversation over with, shall we?"

"Yes, let's do it." Dean said sitting away from Sam now. He was waiting but truth was there between them and it hurt them. They could all tell.

"We didn't know who had pulled him out but…It was Cas. Heaven had '_plans'_ for us it seemed." Dean said bitterly. Then he explained the seals, the Apocalypse, the swords and vessels shit, the angels killing each other and all of that in detail then added. "In the end. Raphael failed to use Cas and Gabe, or Balthazar the way he wanted to and they became our allies and friends, very dear ones." Dean said fondly. "We love you guys, we always have."

"We love you, too." Gabriel said and they went up to comfort them while forcing them to sit closer. "You love each other, don't let the past divide you now. Stop with the fighting shit."

"Sorry." Dean said and took Sam's hand. "I'm sorry, Sam. I should have been kinder about your addiction. I was jealous of Ruby touching you and the blood thing. I hated you for going to her and doing that, and, fuck, I messed us up. I'm sorry."

"Me, too. I should have let it go after I got out of the Panic room, but I was so angry then. It took a long time to realize that they had planted the anger inside me there for a reason. I was….was stupid…again. So _easily_ led astray." Sam said softly.

"But every way you went always eventually led you back to me, so let that go, baby. I'm the end to every road or tunnel you face. I'm there to catch you, it'll always be me." Dean reassured Sam and he hugged him now. "Mine, all mine."

"Yours." Sam agreed.

"Dean, you do this part." Sam said again and Dean nodded.

"Then it became obvious that Lucifer had to go to stop the Apocalypse. So Sam came up with a plan, a really _stupid_ plan! He would open the cage, let Lucifer use him and jump in it, taking Lucifer with him." Dean rolled his eyes there, mumbling angrily. 'stupid suicidal self-sacrificing brothers!'. "He managed to convince us that he could do it then control Lucifer, which was our monumentally stupid mistake from square one."

"He said yes and Lucifer was so fucking _smooth_! He said he'd let us try it and if it worked, it worked. He knew it wouldn't work… it was damn trick and we fell for it!" Dean growled and a drizzle fell as he fought to control his powers again. "He took Sam, and Sam…seemed like he'd won at first but then he smiled and opened the cage only to lock it again. Then he said he was teasing and it was cruel, that Sam was gone. And he left. I just _broke_." Dean admitted. "Sam was gone, but _there_. Not Sam but Lucifer and I couldn't go to anyone but Bobby. I was sure you would kill Sam if you knew and I still had to find a way to save him!" He caught their looks and nodded, smiling wryly. "Yeah, we share the same 'do whatever it takes to save the other person' sickness, sue us!" He shook his head sadly now, as if clearing away cobwebs and pain. "I got lost then he was there, but soulless, I didn't know that at the time but I found out later." He explained the fight by the car, the near Apocalypse, Sam taking control, jumping in the hole. How he'd ran to drink and whoring then, then Sam was there, them hunting again, the 'finding out Sam was soulless' thing then the Alpha stuff with the Campbells, getting Sam's soul back later from the cage and being put in, the wall Death put up, Raphael breaking it, Sam falling apart then recovering. Then the werewolf attack and almost dying except for Gabriel giving them the god essences and powers. And how that led to them being the Sex gods they were now. "We stopped it…but it cost us so much…Sam, his soul, it broke us! It always breaks us…every damn time." He said with a tear in his eyes which he wiped away now, regret in his voice, clutching Sam's hand tight.

"So all the weather and the death and the horrible shit, the hunter's dying, the witnesses? Those were seals!" One asked in disbelief.

"Yes, they were. And we were the only ones that could stop them." Dean said and they looked at them in horror.

"How could you…you were only two _men_!" The hunter said and they shrugged.

"It's always our job, every fucking Cosmic plan, every time the World needs protecting, we get the damn job! Yes, we argued that, too. We're just two men but we got the same answer." Dean said softly.

"It was your job to fix it every time." The man said finishing his thought and suddenly realizing why they might not be so trusting of others. Damn, they were used a _lot_!

"Yes, we were. And, yes, it was our jobs. And it either fucking killed us or beat us up and left us for dead to stop it, too." Dean said harshly. Then sighed. "But I digress." He took a calming breath. "No good Cosmic plan worth its salt ever worked out better if one of us didn't die for it and the other got left behind to fall apart from losing the other one." He laughed bitterly. "Fucking _hate_ it."

"Me, too." Sam said quietly.

"Not anymore, no more killing you or hurting you, you got us now. We won't lose you and we'll be there fighting with you now. No more of that; that was a different life." Gabriel said.

"How is it different?" Dean fairly shouted. "We got powers, sure. But now we get to not just protect the people, the Hunters who don't or can't know us, we got everything trying to kill us personally and you guys, we got families and loved ones and we know something will come after you and maybe take you from us just to see us hurt, like all hunters deal with, I know. We got fucking Creation to save, the World to save and protect, a World that can't know we are taking care of it and have to get really creative in doing it without them knowing about us, which isn't easy, let me tell you! We got responsibilities we never knew we'd have and we're doing our best here. And all we can think of is 'What if we fuck it up? What if we just get everyone and everything we need and try to love and protect killed?' What does that make us? Heroes…or murderers?" Dean admitted. "_Never_ asked for this. Never wanted to be a god but here it is. I am, you are, and now you all sit here and see us for what we are. And all we can do is hope you'll help us, forgive us for hiding from you, and pray you can join us, because we really need you guys to help." Dean said begging them. "We'd love you and protect you and your families! We're not cruel masters. Sure, we own you and you belong to us. We own your souls now and you don't get Heaven. But this is Heaven, _too_, and _God_ is here, and _we_ are here, and it's just a good as that _other_ Heaven, don't you think? Haven't we made it nice for everyone? I know its sex and stuff but it's _more_ than that! It's safety. It's family! It's sanctuary from the evil. It's a place you can go that nothing can take what you love from you and you can relax sometimes, and get a good fuck, too! So, why not just live here with us?"

"We are Sex gods. This is our Home, it can be yours, too." Sam said, eyes hopeful. "We want it to be your Home, too."

"It will be. Tell us the rest." Kevin urged and they nodded.

"Like I just explained, I got lost, drank, whored around, hunted, almost drowned in my own pain." Dean admitted. "What Sam did but without Ruby. We killed her by the cage when we released Lucifer." Then he paled and looked at Sam. "Tell them, Sam. They have a right to know."

"We…fuck!" Sam swore. "It was our fault. We'd like to say we were manipulated the whole time but that would be lie. We just fucked up, that's what it boils down to." He saw the hunters' faces and nodded. "Yes, we were just human and we fucked up. But this wasn't a little one; it was a _huge_ one!" He sighed. "Ruby said that if I got strong enough, I could save the world, by killing Lilith. I believed her cause I had nothing else left to believe in I suppose." He nodded. "We were separated then and drifting; lost without each other, of course. I went to kill her and I didn't know that she was with Lucifer and Lilith was the last seal. The one that freed him. It was all a damn plan and I fell for it." Sam said bitterly. "Brady, my roommate, introduced me to Jessica, he was a demon, and then they killed her to Turn me darker, which worked. All the other people that were close me besides Bobby, Dean, and Dad, all demons! Hurting me so I would Turn dark and do this one thing, free Lucifer and, God help me, I did it. I didn't know she was the last seal or that she was the way to open the gate. Dean warned me about her, I didn't listen. Cas warned me, again I didn't listen but to a lying bitch, I heard every word. I hate that!" He growled, fought his powers as a blizzard threatened then died down to a soft snow again. "I killed Lilith because she was going to kill Dean. Basically, that's it. She knew he was my weakness and she threatened him, said she'd kill him and then I'd be willing to be with her, let her own me. I said no and killed her for it. Then I realized the truth when Dean burst in. Ruby was gloating that I'd done good and he was free, we'd be together now. I did my part well, great job! I hated her and there was no one to blame but myself for any of it. Dean burst in with Cas and we killed Ruby out of spite. There was this light as the cage opened and then we were on a plane. God put us there and saved us. Thanks, Dad." Dean said and God nodded.

"I wouldn't let him get you, never would!" God said.

"You let this happen to them? All of that shit, you let them go through it! What kind of God are you!" Kevin shouted angrily.

"I'm God. I wasn't there when my sons started it! But once started, I had no say in it! I had to wait to play a part that wouldn't destroy Creation and you with it! You have no idea how finely shit has to balance to keep Reality from destroying itself, and, trust me, you don't want to either. I did my best. I got Cas and Gabriel to help them and that's all I could do right then." God said and they got quiet. "Running Creation is damn hard and my sons took advantage of that fact. I wasn't in Heaven and they threw a tantrum! They wanted the Apocalypse, and they chose my sons, yes, my sons! I made them and they took them, out of their happy loop of being with each other as lovers the way they were supposed to be, and planned an apocalypse, then knowing they needed a Winchester to do it, they took my sons' souls and put them into these boys and doomed them to this! They wanted Paradise and wanted their own way! The Apocalypse, if Lucifer and Michael had fought it, would have destroyed everything, killed Sam as Lucifer by Dean's own hands and destroyed him entirely in the process, but they didn't care. They did this, not me! Creation needs balance and Cas and Gabriel gave me that balance!" God quieted now then added. "The boys here are my true sons, not created like the Angels at all. They were born when I was, out of my own Grace, those souls were born. Sam and Dean are my real sons, never doubt that I love them. I hated that they chose my sons for this terrible destiny! I watched them be hurt and hated every minute I couldn't help them!"

"Go on, Sam, finish it." God said as he watched their worried faces.

"Well, I'm really sorry I started the Apocalypse and got the gate opened, and got Mom killed and Jess, and you and Dad." Sam said softly, looking down. "It's my fault. I did it. The demons only did it to get to me…and I did it."

"Not your fault! None of this was your fault. You didn't have anything to do with Mom or Jess dying, you didn't mean for the gate to open, Jake did that. Azazel used you but he failed to make you do what he wanted you to do. I'm so proud of you for that! Then the Lucifer thing was one big trap you couldn't have avoided any more than I could have, so that was not your fault and you were manipulated, we all were! So stop that thinking right now…I love you and I could never love anyone who did those things on purpose! You are mine, you are a good man, and I adore you, and, yes, you made some really bad choices and so have we, and so have I, but nowhere in there does that translate to it being _all_ your fault! We carry the blame, too. Most of it was demons and, like I said, they either want to Turn us, fuck us, or kill us, and often at the same time, and more often they really _really_ like to do them to Sam!" Dean said addressing them briefly. Then looking at Sam again. "Not your fault, you were always a good man, always. Even with the demon blood, you were always good enough to take it and keep swinging. My Sammy was stronger than all of them and I still get to hold him in my arms to this day and know he's still here and swinging even now. Never give up, Sam. You never give up, don't start now."

"I won't. It just hurts and sometimes feels like it is my fault, even if I know it wasn't." Sam admitted. "So, I opened the gate, the angels wanted Vessels, I said yes thinking I could overpower Lucifer. Such a _stupid_ idea really." Sam continued now. "Dean showed up to save me. Tried to talk sense into me…"

"Do you still see him? Lucifer? The Hell memories?" Kevin asked worried for him. Such pain that bastard's memory must have inflicted on Sam…Dean, too!

"No, that ended when I died…after the attack. The god stuff killed it, I guess." Sam said and smiled in relief. "I had to die before it ended apparently."

The others looked sad now, he had needed help and they hadn't been able to. Their eyes accused them of leaving them out of their lives too much again now and they nodded guiltily, knowing the hunters were right.

"Then Michael tried to use me to kill Sam, during that Apocalypse battle. Then Sam jumped in and Michael made me jump in, too. The cage was a terrible place, they tortured us often and hard. Michael didn't but Lucifer…he really liked to inflict the pain on the soul, trust me." Came a voice. They turned in surprise, turning to see the only person they knew it could be. Adam ran to hug them. "You missed your visit, I was worried!" Adam said.

"We got busy, bro, sorry." Dean said conjuring a chair between them for Adam. Joreal stared at Adam with tear filled eyes and they paused to remember why. Then saw the same look in Adam's eyes. Rushing to clear up the confusion, they touched him to show him all they'd discussed already, especially the part about Joreal being part John and Linc being part John, too.

"Dad?" Adam said softly. Joreal nodded and they moved his chair by Joreal so they could hug. "Go on, guys. I'm okay…let me stay where I am…." His voice was muffled as he buried his face into Joreal's neck and cried, holding him tight. Joreal looked like he was doing the same thing, staring down at the son he had thought to never see again, and horror in his eyes along with love and all the other things he was feeling at the moment as the thought of trying so hard to keep Adam out of the demons' reaches and he got taken that way by angels. He'd thought staying away would spare him the effects of the Winchester Curse, as he thought of it, but he'd failed and his sons had all paid the price for it.

"I'm sorry, Adam. So damn sorry!" Joreal said hoarsely, squeezing him tighter. "I thought by staying away they'd leave you alone."

"They didn't, you did your best. It's fine now." Adam said and hugged him still, too. But their hugs were loosening as the tears were stopping. Joreal still kept him by his side, mostly relieved and happy to have all his sons with him again, even if two of them didn't feel like sons anymore, nor were there any son and father feeling between them. Not there had been many family feelings there between them to begin with, their love, desire, and lust for each other had pretty much killed those off around the teen years for all of them really. But his fatherly feelings for Adam had never faltered. He'd never had one wrong thought about him. Apparently he only got one son, even though he'd fathered three of them.

"Okay, we'll talk later, Adam, promise." Dean said then smiled. "That's Adam, our half-brother. He's like you, Marked, Eternal Servant, but a god like us. A god of Healing and that kind of thing. He can heal anything and even bring one back from the edge of Death but not from Death itself. Death already warned us not to let him try that. He's going to Medical School to be a surgeon! He's really great at it, too!" Dean said grinning with pride. Glowing with it actually!

"A doctor? You're going to be a doctor?" Joreal said in shock and a lot of pride, too.

"Yes, in two more years. Plus an internship for a bit here in town. It's all arranged. I go to Helsing Medical School in Helsing, New York. It's hard being away from them but it's necessary. I'll live here when it's over and help on Olympus more. Oh, damn it!" He ran for the gate, "Sam! Dean! Dad! Come quick! Please say he waited in the car!" Adam begged loudly and they ran to see.

The man stood at the wards, eying them like he could see them. Running glowing fingers along them and making them glow from his touch. "What the _hell_ are you?!" Dean demanded and yanked Adam to him hard. Adam struggled at first then rolled his eyes, going Still. Glaring impotently at his older brother's clearly overprotectiveness, per usual!

"He's my husband, you ass! We got married last week. I was bringing him to get Marked and to meet you guys. Now let me go." Adam said and they stared from him to the man, not letting go yet.

"And, again we ask, _what_ are you?" Dean demanded. Not letting his hold up that he had on his younger brother.

"Hermes?" Artemis said in surprise. "Where were you? What the hell are you doing here? Boys, meet our younger brother, and all around coward, I might add. Hermes, the Messenger god and god of Medicine." She tried to glare but ended up looking more annoyed than anything, hugging her brother anyway. "I missed you!"

"Hello, sis." Hermes said smiling. "Don't be so shocked! I know my Home when I see it." He saw them look at Adam and shook his head. "And, no, he didn't know it was me. I've been hiding among humans for centuries, and seeing as I am the messenger god, I'm a great Chameleon. I have knack for hiding my godhood. Still love me, Adam?" Hermes said. "I didn't lie but…well, we just met a few weeks ago and I was going to tell you…"

"Weeks? You met him _weeks_ ago…then just _married_ him…_really_?!" Dean said in worry and anger.

"I'm a grown man! And he's a grown…god, _okay_, I can deal with that. We fell in love, had sex, got married. Big deal." Adam said. "Mark him and let him in or else, Dean! I mean it!" Adam demanded, his older brother looking like he was going to do no such thing! "I will _leave_ if you don't…"Adam went to go then.

There was flash and they were back on Olympus then and the two Winchester brothers glared at each other, then looked away in frustration. Sam took the initiative and quickly pressed the Mark into the god, complete with the Servant vow and memory of how it was on Olympus now to help him adjust to it faster. "We need to talk! You, too, god man! This is _not_ over. But we have to finish this meeting and then we'll deal with you."

"Not likely but go for it!" Adam said standing his ground. Sam finally stopped it by hugging the man and welcoming Hermes properly.

"Go sit with your family, Hermes. They will want to see you." Sam insisted, easing Dean away in his own gentle style. "Adam, go spend time with Dad, he missed you. He thought you were dead."

Then addressed Dean. "You are being an Ass!" Sam stated simply. Dean went to speak but then he closed his mouth firmly at Sam's warning look. "I knew Apollo one minute and wanted him for myself so you can't say things can't happen that fast and you know it! We'd never have half our Husbands and wives, or lovers if we were the slow moving types. Adam found the one he loved, granted we still need to talk to the god but that just a preliminary thing, you know he can stay and so do I. Adam is not a kid and if he loves this guy, and we don't want to drive him away, maybe you ought to get your head out of your ass and accept his decision before he leaves us and doesn't come back. Cause if that happens, I will add a whole new dimension to the term 'hoarding the goodies' and 'go fuck yourself' where you are concerned!" Sam growled. "Dean, you don't want to drive Adam away and he is so happy, don't ruin it for him; for us, okay?"

"Okay, but he's so… and it's so _sudden_!" Dean said worriedly eyeing his brother who sat by his Dad, talking excitedly. Smiling like a fool…a _happy_ one…"Fine, he's happy. I'll see if he stays that way. I'll give him a chance." He looked at Sam and had to ask. "You wouldn't have done that to me, right? Not really? The 'hoarding the goodies' and 'go fuck yourself' stuff, right, baby?" He searched Sam's face for the truth.

"Yes, I would have." Sam said but kissed him to soften the blow. "But now I don't have to. Play nice, Dean."

"I will." Dean promised and they went to the crowd again. Turning to Adam, he said softly. "I'm sorry, Adam. I was just freaked by the way he was touching the wards and being a god and the sudden wedding, to which we _weren't_ invited, I might add…but that's neither here nor there. I'm happy for you, bro. I love you, you know that. I'm just a bit…" He struggled for the word.

"_Volatile? Annoying? Pushy? Pain_ in my _Ass_ for all of _Eternity_?!" Adam teased with a quirked brow over hazel eyes.

"Um, _no_! I was going to say stubborn." Dean groaned in despair as his brother hugged him now. "Such a girl. Bet you got the girl parts now, too, bro."

"Look who's talking! Yeah, I've kept in touch and know everything you've done so far here. Bobby blabs _everything_. I may seem like I should have girl parts but you actually had one, so you have no room to talk. And I want to see my nieces and nephews. You forget what birth announcements are? Little squares of decorative cardboard, with words on them…like say? 'Dean and Sam Winchester have given birth to three beautiful girls, Samae, Denae, and Mati Winchester'? Nine kids in and not one announcement yet? You want to bitch about who was more thoughtless here? I have a family to spoil and you neglected to mention them. I have to depend on Bobby for my information when my brothers should be the ones mentioning it, don't you think?" Then he grinned and whispered. "Linc is so handsome, bro. I'll meet the rest of the kids later at the shindig."

"What '_shindig'_?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"The one I'm throwing to celebrate my marriage, of course." Adam said then went back to being hugged by Joreal. "Go on, finish, I want to hear the rest."

"Well, Gena, our wife, she was trying to help us, dreaming and joining us in our bad times, psychically watching us in her sleep. Anyway, Sam and I were fighting, actually _Lucifer_ and I were, and I was trying to reach Sam and there was this light from the ash tray where we got a toy soldier stuck when we were kids. It reached Sam, he remembered our life together. Then he was able to take control. He jumped in the hole and left me there, mourning him and wishing like Hell I'd jumped in _with_ him! Adam had been pulled in, too, by Michael and they were both locked in. I fell apart, and spiraled." Dean got quiet again. "Then he came back, and he was there at my door but he was different but I didn't know it. For months he seemed off but I didn't quite know how. It was the subtle differences that I picked up on. The voice was wrong sometimes, the walk was forced at times, and he…we…we'd loved each other for years and he just…seduced me in and I gave up, and we were lovers and happy, and he was so cold to everyone else sometimes and…shit happened, the truth came out. Cas found he had no soul. So for a year and a half, we were together and he only cared about me…until we finally got his soul out of the cage with the help of Death, Manny, and Gena. Come here, honey, show them." Dean urged and she turned her back to them then shyly turned to face them again. "Lucifer did that to her when she went in human form into the cage after Manny got her in, and got Sam's soul out of it! He clawed her and Death tried to heal it but the scars were stuck there, and healed as best they could be. She did that for us and we love her for it. Sit here, honey. You do look _pretty_ tonight, let me hold you." And with a nod, she sat by him and let him cuddle her to his side.

"I was a wreck after that, my soul was badly damaged and I was trapped in Hell memories and they were killing me, both physically and mentally. I was seeing Lucifer everywhere, had my own 'Lucifer' figment talking to me all the time, until we were helped by a Cosmic Plan and leave it at that. Let's just say some supernatural help arrived and my mind got fixed. My sanity was intact, I should say. My soul was still damaged but it got better after that. Lucifer went away more often and I learned to ignore him better. The Hell stuff was there but I dealt with it better. And I could function again." Sam said, leaving out the confusing 'going back in time' trip and him saving himself as an angel in disguise. They barely understood it, and, while pertinent to the story, he had no idea how to explain it without confusing the crap out of them all. "We were better after that, the Apocalypse was averted, I was fine and then….werewolves. Not like the ones here. Evil ones. We went after them and got killed for it. Gabriel showed, healed us, gave us his Trickster powers and made us gods. We had a rocky start but got it right-ish. Tried to hunt until Armageddon happened. Needless to say, we're still working on it and haven't quite got this god shit right yet but we're pretty good at it now. The others seem happy with us and we're really trying to hunt in our own way here, since we can't hunt or help you guys like we used to. We just figured we had powers now so we should use them to help you guys still, just in secret. Just figured you wouldn't understand if you knew about us…" Dean looked away ashamed. "We should have at least told you guys, our friends. I'm sorry."

"Armageddon, it happened! Where?" The hunter asked again. He must have missed the huge ass '_battle of angels and demons'_ memo there… "We didn't fight in that!"

"Surely we'd have been called into that…right? Sam, Dean! Say you didn't _not _ask for our help again with that, too?!" Gregory said with suspicious eyes on them and they had the grace to squirm and avoid their gaze; guilt there in the movements. Even Adam eyed them that way, and Joreal.

"It was…okay, a _big_ deal. We _dealt_ with it! Well, _they_ did. Michael and the Angels, Bobby and them did, I suppose. Yeah, he was out of the cage and we freaked when we saw him, so sure he'd hurt Sam again. It scared the crap out of us to see him there! Anyway, we got a barrier up in time to keep the demons out and let the Angels in but then we tied ourselves to the damn thing and had to be beaten unconscious to avoid dying as the demons broke through it! Okay, we didn't really have time to call for help, _sheesh_! It was a surprise to us, _too_! One minute we're having kinky sex then the next 'hey, demons are coming!' Yeah, we didn't have much time to make a plan there." Sam teased then smiled. "Crowley, the King of Hell, he was the 'Moriarty' to our 'Holmes' most of that time, he heard we had powers and were gods, figured we'd come gunning for him and struck first." Sam shrugged. "He wasn't wrong, we would have…eventually…we weren't that familiar with the powers yet. We were demigods, for Olympus' Sake!" Then he chuckled. "He was pissed though, damned if he wasn't!"

"Anyway, we got knocked out by Bobby and Gabriel, beaten unconscious really, to bring down the shield. Michael freaked us out by being free of the cage, blah blah blah, Armageddon hit them head on. The Pala came alive to protect us, Bobby and them fought, Michael won, Crowley lost. Demons went bye-bye! Sam did a Pleasure Slave thing on Michael, since we apparently had gotten a Godlike power boost from Tricksters to Sex gods and Head gods, Major ones like Zeus was, for saving the World, without knowing it, _again_! God kept it in the yard and no one knew it ever happened but us." Sam said smirking. "I forgave him for the cage thing and Adam was safe by then so we were happy. Michael had gotten him out earlier and he was in Medical School. He'd forgotten us because of a spell Michael had done on him. God had gotten him out soon after he went in; he was needed in Heaven. When we Marked him, it triggered his memories again but we talked it out and he got better after that. We had Michael adjust his mind so he could deal with Hell stuff and basically helped him think normal about it all. We didn't want him going through what Sam did so we did all we could to spare him that. We didn't mean to bring his memories back, it just…happened."

"We hit a rough patch, things happened, we adjusted. Then there was Dante's wedding to Sam, and we wanted to tell you then but we were afraid you'd freak out and then the gods showed up, then the vamps and wolves. We did the hunts and then it just got bigger and bigger and Artemis brought us Olympus and we took it over as the Head gods. There was a prophecy…Bobby knows where it is and what it says. We never word it right." Dean looked at Gena, "You know it best, tell them it, please?"

"My Dad was a Hunter, like you, before he was killed. I got his journal and…the mark they give you? I was born with mine. A spirit told him I was meant to be with them as their servant, they were my lovers to come, my Mates. He wrote it, I read it, and I waited for them to come. The Sex gods I was meant for, born to be with, and serve. He had a prophecy in there that the spirit also told him. It goes, excuse me if my phrasing is off but it's bit wordy and complicated…The prophesy states that 'Sex gods will rise from those of noble blood and who made the ultimate sacrifice, whose souls remained pure though Hell itself sought to destroy them. It speaks of soul-mates born in the wrong forms and powers given in love by a Holy One. It says these beings will become the Sex gods, gods of Love of all kinds and they will carry power around them, pulling others to them with it. They will bring the good parts out of the bad ones, and protect the Warriors of Good and the Fighters of Evil. They will bring life to the Immortal Huntresses of Heart, Mind, and Soul, who will be Huntress goddesses that will become the protectors of Hunters and Warriors of God, of Innocents, guiding the souls of those who fight Evil in all its forms. They will bring together Fire and Ice and claim it as their own, uniting that which is separate and making it one through them. They will usher in the new Age of the gods, and stand between the World and Creation , and the Evil that seeks to destroy it. They will be in charge of the Earth, with Heaven at their sides." She paused here and added. "They will be fair, and of green and mixed eyes, they will come with love not force, and they will save the World. They will bear the name of a gun, the weapon they will be."

"That is the Prophecy and they are the Sex gods it predicted. And we are the good that will come to fight with them. They save the World and I trust them to do it. I love them." She said then sat by Dean again.

"Sorry we didn't trust you but…we had trust issues…Forgive us but not all hunters are understanding as you all were, and even you have to admit there are quite few we'd scare enough to try to kill us on general Principle. We have too much at stake to risk that." Dean said and they nodded but said.

"We weren't just _any_ hunters. We fought with you, helped you as kids, proved ourselves to your family…_damn_ it, you should have come to us as soon as you became gods and needed help keeping up the hunting! We wouldn't have blabbed to the ones that would have went after you." Gregory said with his feelings hurt, and not the only one they could tell. "I get that. After all that crap you were bound to have trust issues but you could have at least considered telling us weren't dead!"

"We did but…" Dean shrugged. "We were scared and new to it and were having kids and we were afraid to risk it. If it had went wrong, so much could have been lost."

"Okay, we understand that. But from now on, you trust us, _right_?" Gregory asked and they nodded, holding up hands.

"Yes, total trust." They promised.

"Fine, we forgive you. We get it and, by the way, good job on coming out of all that even partially _sane_, and _alive_…damn, that was one _shitty_ life! We can't imagine how you survived it and still keep doing it but…we'll fight for you and, yeah, our families can come see you. Not all of us will live here, but there is town so…that's an option." Kevin spoke up now. "You look happier now than you did when we knew you as humans, though. Clearly this god thing suits you well. And it is nice to see you are alive and not killed by something like we imagined you were!" The man scolded them. "It's _not_ nice to let your friends think you are _dead_!"

"Sorry, _again_. Won't do that again. We good now?" Dean offered and they nodded.

"Yeah, just a little stung you didn't trust us but we're good." One man said.

"Does he hunt?" Gregory asked, looking at Adam.

"No!" Both gods fairly shouted in firm tones.

"Oh, _that_ kind of normal. Okay." The man said then nodded.

"I could if I wanted to, Gregory. Ignore them. They seem to think I have no mouth or mind and they can speak and think for me whenever they like. All that's lacking is me on their knees and their hands up my ass. I'm not your damn puppet, guys. I can speak and act for my own damn self, thank you very much." Adam said sarcastically. "I do however feel my powers would be more useful in the healing and taking care of the Hunters and such areas though."

"No hunting." Dean growled at Adam. "Over our dead bodies."

"Haven't we already covered that?" Adam said smirking. "I choose not to hunt for my own reasons, not because my bullying brothers decided it for me, never doubt that." Then let Hermes lead him away to introduce him to his brothers and sister formally. So proud of his 'doctor' husband now!

Between his brothers treating him like a dog they could tell to 'Sit!' and Hermes showing him off like a prize poodle, Adam was sure he had suddenly grown fur, a long tail, four paws, and a lustrous coat that had just won his first place in a damn dog show somewhere! But, being used to the 'dog show' feeling by now… after all, he _was_ their new shiny trophy they showed off to everyone!, he just took it in stride and nodded…reminding himself to have them brush his lustrous coat for him later so he could win the next dog show, too!

His brothers just scowled at his current thoughts and looked even more annoyed with him then. While his husband and fellow god managed to mumble apologies for treating him like his pet to show off. Sam and Dean made no such apologies…and Adam wondered that if he was a dog, would he have peed in their slippers by now, and if his brothers knew just how irritating their habit of treating him like their prized pooch _really_ was! But then again he knew they didn't so he just sat back and relaxed anyway.

Because, besides being the most annoying brothers on the planet, they really had loved and missed him as much as he'd missed and loved them. And they were his brothers. And even that bridged any amount of annoyance with love…_eventually_.

Xxxxxxxxxx

There was champagne, and there was music. Couples dancing and people talking. There was also those looks, looks that said 'we need to talk' that his brothers gave him and his husband. Looks he was pointedly ignoring!

Hermes was getting alternately hugged, scolded, and talked to like a five year old now as well. A very _badly_ behaved one. "You knew how to find us, you could have checked in more! We thought you'd died like the others had! Why'd you let us do that? Were you that cruel?" Artemis growled in annoyance at her own brother's behavior. Hermes now intimately knew just how Adam felt about his brothers, too. Loved his family but damn they were…cute when they were annoyed with him. "You couldn't find us to tell us you had gotten married. Invited us? We'd have showed up…you ashamed of us or something?!"

"It was sudden and we'd have renewed the vows here after I met you all again! It will be an Olympian thing, I promise!" Hermes begged. "I thought I could help more if I stayed where I was guarding Adam. I was told I couldn't leave him!"

"You could have called or something! We do still have mind links, remember?" Apollo scolded him. "We were worried."

"Sorry, I should have got in touch." Hermes said embarrassed at his behavior toward them now.

"Forgiven, my wayward brother." Bacchus said laughing as Hef ran in and hugged the little god, who was clearly much tinier than he was.

"Can't breathe, you big oaf!" Hermes gasped as Hef squeezed him but loosened the hold without letting him go. He saw tears in his brother's eyes and melted though.

"I mourned you!" Hef said quietly, wiping the tears away. "You were cruel!" He said anger creeping in with sadness taking place there, too. Hermes rushed to comfort him and let him know he hadn't meant to hurt him, he was only doing what he was told. He apologized profusely now for not keeping in touch and was relieved when Hef smiled and said he would talk them more now, spend more time with them, too. Hef and Hermes had always been close that way.

Adam now faced his own dilemma. Sure, he was ignoring them in hopes they'd let it go, but, of course, ignoring looks and ignoring voices in your head demanding answers were two _very_ different things really. The command there in their voices made him mingle more, act like he hadn't heard them at all, and made him wonder if he needed to be kneeling or some shit by now. But that was not happening! They may be _bossy_ things but he was also a _stubborn_ thing, too. And, in true Winchester fashion, he was going to make them work for those answers. Just to prove a point.

And they knew it, too.

So they also mingled and glared at him, eyes telling him to go to the study. His eyes gave them the 'What did you say?' look and moved on. Hours passed and he could almost hear their teeth grating, well, Dean's. Sam seemed okay with his marriage. Dean had questions. He always had questions; it was his thing. Sam may have questions but he was subtler about it. Dean didn't do subtle, he just demanded his answers and expected them; sooner rather than later and right when he demanded them, too.

Which was why Adam was making sure he delayed their conversation as long as he could.

One, it gave him time formulate some responses that wouldn't piss off or irritate the he-man that was his older brother much more than he already had and also in an attempt to clear away the anxiety that Dean might not like his husband, even though he belonged there. Plus, he thought that it would do Dean a lot of good not to have someone jump just because he told them to! He'd been obeyed that way for far too long in Adam's opinion. He would learn that Adam didn't give a damn how loud or demanding he got; he was _not_ going to just give in easily and be his _bitch_ about it.

That and he thought Dean needed a lesson in humility and to be reminded that just because Adam was his younger brother didn't make him any less equal to him in _any_ way, Head god or no Head god! He'd obey him on orders from him as his Head god but, as his brother? Yeah, that was _not_ happening!

"_In here now!"_ Dean ordered in his head again_. "Both of you right now."_

"_As my god or my brother?"_ Adam countered.

"_Brother but I can make it a damn order if I have to. Adam, I mean it."_ Dean demanded with his tone and eyes flashing with irritation and anger.

"_Fine, bossy thing."_ Adam sent and grabbed Hermes who was edging his way anyway. Clearly Dean had been ordering him to come to him, too. Artemis and his brothers joined them now. They wanted to help explain it, too. Once there, he flopped into a chair and spread his arms in a grand gesture. "Well…I'm _here_…ask away." Adam said in a voice dripping with sarcasm, like the classic rebellious brother that he was, and rolled his eyes at Dean's look of annoyance. Not flinching or looking away as Dean tried to stare him into submission. That was _not_ going to happen and they both knew better. Then he smiled smugly when Dean looked away first, ducking his head, happy he finally saw how futile his attempt at cowling Adam was; Adam may be the younger brother but that didn't make him any less Alpha Male or not as strong or more important than Dean.

Sam sat by Adam now, patting his shoulder. "He's just worried and wants to be sure you aren't rushing into things. Talk to him. He loves you, you know how he gets." Sam said quietly and Adam nodded. Dean meant well but he sometimes barreled in without thinking sometimes, especially where his family was concerned.

"Just tell me about you and Hermes…_please?_" Dean added the 'please' as gently as he could, letting Adam know he was trying.

Adam nodded. "I was in classes and noticed him hanging around. Then in the bars I frequented, so I approached him and teased him about it. I think I accused him of stalking me…"

"You did. Your exact words were, "Are you going to keep stalking me or actually ask me out this time?" Hermes said then laughed.

"Then he said, "I might actually ask you out this time…" Adam said smiling lovingly at the god and Dean observed them looking that way, and it sunk in finally. Seeing it written all over their faces, soppiness and all around 'too lovey-dovey not to be real' love. "And he did, took me out to this Italian place and kissed me on the spot, too. Everyone stared! It was one of those very straight, '_don't be caught dead having a gay moment'_ type of places, too. He wasn't ashamed to be with me and I never really cared if others approved of my sexual preferences anyway so…I didn't care either."

"Then a few weeks later, we gave into the realization that we were in love and he proposed." Hermes said smiling. "He's such a dominant guy! I love that in a man…" He teased his husband who nodded grinning.

"You better." Adam teased back before looking at his brother again. "We made love and then got married the next day at the court house, a Justice of the Peace thing. Any _other_ questions?" He raised a brow in amusement and Dean shook his head.

"Um, you said he ran away. What happened back then, Artemis?" Sam asked and she sighed.

"Zeus had claimed me by then. I was effectively his whore and trapped there. Bacchus had gotten Apollo out. Zeus had set his sights on him by then. Apollo was _really_ good at hiding from him for days and months on end, it's one of his powers also, if you haven't figured it out yet, evading detection, like Hermes has, they share that power actually. So when it became clear they couldn't get me out without risking being grabbed themselves, I told them to run away and try to get me out when it was safer for them later." Artemis said sadly. "He tried to rape Hermes but he brained him with his Cadacus, his staff with the snake thing at the end? Well, he hit him and ran while Zeus was bleeding on the floor. Hermes may seem weak but he's got some strength behind him when he wants to have it. He ran and we haven't seen him for Millenia; until I saw him by the wards earlier. It doesn't surprise me that he's Mated with a human. He was fairly human himself from the start and he did prefer being with them to being in Olympus for the most part. That always pissed off Zeus and Hera; that he chose humans to fuck over Zeus and Hera. He offended them by doing that I think." She chuckled. "Playing second to humans bruised his ego, and Zeus had a hell of a lot of Ego to bruise really."

"I was afraid so I ran. I should have helped Apollo and them free all they could from Zeus but…I was scared and ran to where I could hide better, around the humans. I cloak well and, more often than not, feel human to others. I don't have any fire powers or anything but the god fire and mine isn't that strong actually, no more a flickering flame than fire really…I don't really have any powers except for speed and super strength, my chameleon gift, cloaking as human, shifting forms, and teleporting." Hermes said. "I had no way to defend myself against him the next time he came after me so I had to get out of there. I still don't."

"Apollo, how did you get away then? I assume he didn't just let you walk out, right?" Dean asked curious.

"He had me pinned under him, fingers in my ass, and my powers were…suppressed by god chains holding me down. A friend, Hercules, showed up and helped get me out, then I pulled out my Sun powers one last time; it was a flicker but it worked. His robe caught fire, he flailed, and Bacchus grabbed me and carried me out of there. And Hercules got left behind, covering so we could get away…see, fire from the Sun may _not_ kill him but it did _hurt_ him enough to help give Bacchus and Hercules time to get me away from there and into the catacombs under the temples. With the chains wrapped around me, I was powerless and helpless, and would never have been able to get myself out on my own. He feared our powers, us Major gods; so he cheated with the god-chains to hold us down and keep us from using them on him." Apollo said chuckling. "He tried that with Bacchus before me and Bacchus wrapped him up in vines and did the whole insanity thing he does at Bacchanals, gave him the insanity and snuck off while he was lost to it. The chains didn't get a chance to get on my Man. Bach always had great escaping skills where those perverts were concerned. They went after him often and he always managed to escape in the end. It's one of his powers, just like it's one of mine, too."

"Good. Well, we just wanted the story behind it and…we're sorry we were so harsh on you, Hermes." Dean said. "He's our little brother and we wanted to be sure he'd be okay with you. We assumed all the gods had got here before. I guess God missed you. He sent all the others though. Sorry."

"I hid well and he did come to me but told me to watch over Adam for you. I wasn't stalking you, Adam; I was assigned to you personally. I was _protecting_ you. But then I fell in love with you months before you even knew I was there. I may have been told to watch over you but I did love you by the time we spoke the first time, I really did. I promise!" Hermes said and Adam nodded. He trusted Hermes. So if he said he loved him, even though he'd been watching him from the shadows, he believed him.

Soon they headed back out but Dean caught Hermes arm and tugged him to the side, squeezing his arm painfully.

"I accept you but if you hurt him or _get_ him hurt…if you _leave_ him…Hermes, he's our brother and you are going to stay by his side now, _right_? Protect him with _all_ you got in you?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I will. I'll keep him _very_ safe, I _swear_." Hermes said as his arm ached where Dean still gripped it.

"Demons are coming to Earth again soon and, when they do, they are coming straight for him and the kids here. He is our weakness and, so help me us gods, if he gets hurt or killed because you didn't take care of him, I swear I _will_ kill you myself, _got_ it?!" Dean said coldly and the lesser god winced.

"Yes, sir. He's safe or I die, got it. I got more power now, thanks to all the Millenias passing…I can protect him better now and I adore him. I can't live without him and if any harm comes to him…I'll want to die and join him. So if it does, I'll want you to kill me anyway; just so I could die with him." Hermes promised somberly. "He's my World now. Adam is…my _Everything_!"

"Let's make sure he stays that way, too." Dean said and the god nodded to him. "Go, be with him. Stay with him at school; don't return here until he does. Never leave him unprotected there, wherever we can't protect him ourselves. Get you a place off campus together. I think that would be safer for both of you. We'll ward it for you as soon as you summon us to do so, before you move in, not after!" Dean advised. "Give us the amount, the Real Estate person and where to send it. We'll help with the place for you two." He ordered firmly. Then pulled a bit of glowing Grace from himself and some power, a good chunk of it, too, and thrust it into Hermes, who gasped as he absorbed it. "Now you have more than enough to protect him, more defensive ones like ours, use them if you have to, learn to harness them, and we'll get along just fine. He needs you powerful and this should just do it!" He smiled as the god glowed then dimmed to normal again.

"That works for us. We already got a place arranged anyway." Hermes agreed. Keeping Adam safe was his _only_ job and he intended to _keep_ doing it. Demons or no damn demons! "Thank you for the power, Dean. I will use it to protect him, with my life even, I swear!"

"Not a shithole, right?" Sam asked and the lesser god shook his head.

"It's a condo, and it's in great shape." Hermes reassured him. "I'll make sure to have you all ward it before we move in, promise."

They eyed the photo of the place Adam had really liked and smiled. Approving of it instantly, Adam had a good eye for places to live. They thought proudly. Then gave it back and Hermes left them so they could cuddle for a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they got them the information on the condo. And they set about making sure the property was theirs before they even left Olympus, come Hell or high water.

"Olivia Pratt please?" Sam said as he nibbled on a black licorice twizzler. Then smiled as the woman picked up her phone. "Yes, Is this Olivia Pratt?"

"Yes. How can I help you?" She said in an enthusiastic tone he was sure she used on everyone that she spoke to, even for sex. '_Yes, sir! I'd love to give you a blowjob!_' probably being said in the same tone and all of it rattled in his brain and he chuckled at the image of her saying that in the same scenario, too. He _hated_ cheerful people this early in the morning!

"I want to buy a property for one of your clients for him; anonymously, of course." Sam said and tapped the computer side with a pencil and Dean eyed the pencil with hatred.

"Sam…" Dean growled, eyes on the pencil as it tapped out a slow rhythm.

"Dean…" Sam teased in the same growl, just to mess with him. Tapping away in irritation as she obviously had trouble understanding his clearly spoken English!

"Stop it." Dean said and Sam smiled evilly. Tapping away still. This time on _purpose_.

Dean's fingers tapped the desktop as he pondered the evil things he could do to a pencil. Not realizing his irritating habit of drumming fingers on surfaces was just as irritating as Sam's pencil tapping habit…

"No." Sam grinned but eyed the drumming fingers and wondered if he cut them off, would god fingers grow back…

"Of course I'd be willing to help you with the purchase." The woman chirped happily and he cringed again…happily cheerful was even worse! "Client's name, address he's renting or buying?" She asked politely but still way too cheerful for his annoyance's own good. The pencil tapped faster as he spoke, so Dean shot god fire at it and it fell to the floor, where Sam stomped out the fire. Then picked up another pencil, coated it with god protection and proceeded to tap it _again_. Dean sent fire and it went out, leaving him to glare at it hatefully.

Sam was now sure that if he wanted to hypnotize Dean, all he had to do was to tap a pencil long enough. Dean's eyes didn't leave the thing the _whole_ time. Then let his mind wander to all the things he could order his lover to do then…that he already hadn't done willingly with Sam, of course.

Which made Dean falter in his annoyance at the pencil tapping for a bit, getting hard at the fantasies he saw in Sam's head and considered hypnosis unnecessary if Sam wanted to do those things with and to him _anytime_ soon!

"Herman Melville. Yeah, like the author. Uh huh." Sam said as he accessed the account information now. "The property is 786 S. Beach Boulevard, Helsing, New York. He's moving in soon with his husband." Sam added to see if it jogged her memory. "How much for it?"

"Let me check that listing…Yes, here it is. They move in on the fifth. I'd need the money by then…" She said, and if anything only got _more_ cheerful. _Ugh_! Sam was sure it was a mental illness to be that damn _cheerful_ by now!

"I can send it to you now, as a matter of fact. How much?" Sam pushed, massaging the spot between his eyes. Migraine, this woman, this little _mortal_ thing, was giving him a migraine. Even the tapping was getting more intense. Dean noticed fearfully. She was _really_ getting to the man.

Must be a morning person. He thought cheerfully. Grinning at his lover and chuckling. Sam was _not_ a morning person and becoming a god hadn't really changed that personality trait in the least. To be honest, the cheerful morning person was the worst thing he could deal with at seven am. Dean, however, found it most amusing…while also pondering how to break god protection so he could destroy the pencil again. It was tapping out a rapid beat…which may or may not have unknowingly matched his finger drumming, stroke for stroke, but he didn't notice that part. He was too focused on that damn tapping pencil to do so.

"150,000." She said nervously and Sam smiled, the cheerfulness fading for a moment in her voice. He liked that part best.

"Directly to an account okay?" Sam asked.

"We prefer a money order or bank draft but your account information would allow us to get it that way." She said and was cheerful _again_. Sam groaned internally while also rolling his eyes in sarcastic annoyance. Yes, it _was_ a mental illness, he decided! He wondered if he could cure it for her…painfully, of course. Sure there was a hidden part of the brain that housed that cheerfulness and pondered ways he could just cut that little annoying bastard out of her! Painfully slowly and with great care, of course.

"Okay, you ready for the account information then?" Sam said politely, sure that his head would explode if she said one _more_ overly cheerful word _again_!

"Of course, Sir!" She chirped and he felt a blood vessel pop in his brain at that moment. Hundreds more to go. He thought. Sure that if this kept up, she'd get them all…! "I'm ready."

So was he but not for what she _thought_ he was!

Then gave her the required information and talked to her boss to authorize the sale for the property. Nearly an hour later, the money was in their account and they were going over the deed information.

"Put it in Mr. Melville's name. Give him the deed." Sam said and they confirmed all the details of the sale with him. Then they hung up and he eyed Dean with annoyance. "Don't even think of saying it! I _mean_ it…I will _hurt_ you."

"Of course not, sir! I wouldn't dream of doing any such _thing_!" Dean chirped cheerfully in a perfect imitation of her voice and Sam lunged at him, and he avoided it…booking out the door at top god speed laughing at his annoyed lover with Sam on his tail, lightning raining at his feet as Sam barely missed it hitting them! They dashed across Olympus and the others made room laughing as they got out of their way. Sam chased him to the edges and back only to topple him with a punch and a wide leg sweep into a wall, pinning him there. Both panting and breathing hard as Sam struggled briefly in his firm hold on him while also rubbing himself in surrender against his lover's body. Dean had to admire his skill at being able to do both at the same time…Sam did have some amazing seduction skills, damn! No wonder he was the 'love' part of their powers. He really did know your desires and how to use them against you…very _very_ well, like now for instance. Dean knew he'd won, but then again…he'd also lost, a not unfamiliar feeling when it came to his relationship with Sam most of their lives, even as kids. Dean may seem to have won, when most of the time, it was Sam that was actually the true victor. Both John and Bobby had seen this pattern, but Dean, being the stubborn brain-trust that he was, clearly hadn't until now.

"Dean…" Sam warned. Heart racing from the chase and his desire stoked by it as well, his dick hard already and pressed against Dean's leg by now.

"Shut me up then." Dean said lustfully, the race had ignited his desire, too. He knew it had affected Sam the same way; always had. A chase always excited them. "Fuck me, baby boy…shut me up…" He whispered seductively into his lover's ear. And then Sam's lips claimed his in a brutal kiss as he flipped them and pressed Dean to the building then pulled Dean's legs to his waist and thrust in, taking him against the Norse barracks. Not breaking the kiss for most of it, both moaning and whimpering into each other's mouths as they fucked hard. Not caring who saw them; they were too lost in each other to care. Hands, lips, nails, and bodies rubbing desperately in their passion while they fucked hard and fast. Both cumming with shouts and shows of power coming from both of them. Then Dean returned the favor by throwing Sam into a cloud bank just as violently and pouncing on him, thrusting in as well, taking him hard and fast, impaling him deeper and rougher with every thrust into his prostrate, working his dick as he took him harder and rougher as well.

Sam got loud then and pornographic cries and moans filled the air to testify to how well Dean knew how to pleasure him, and make him his slave to his lover's pleasure in _every_ way. The others were amazed at the sounds and wondered how they could get him to make them for them. Bobby shook his head as God sucked his dick as they fucked; they'd been inspired by their sex to have some of their own.

"No one gets Sam to make those sounds but Dean…" Bobby said softly. "I've _tried_ and never got any sound _nearly_ that good out of _either_ of them."

"Me either." God admitted and shrugged. "Only Dean inspires them in him. Just as there are sounds that only Sam can inspire from Dean." They were 'It' for each other, no matter how many lovers they claimed and were claimed by. They would always be 'It' for the other man. No one touches that, no one has ever got close to how much they loved, needed, and depended on each other. They were still so twisted together that one could never tell where Dean began and where Sam ended. There was no defining point there between them. He knew that. He'd made them that way, to fit that way together all their lives. It was the way they were supposed to be. Not twisted but joined together, meant to be together in one inseparable unit for all Eternity. Eternal lovers. Eternally joined souls that only needed each other over anyone else.

So no one got those sounds because those weren't just pleasure sounds. They were their souls joining with every kiss, every touch, and burying themselves into them with every thrust they made into each other's bodies. Every cry a symphony of their love for each other that no one else could _ever_ compete with.

Not that every lover or Mate they had didn't already know that. They had just accepted it, had a long time ago. You got Dean, you had to take Sam, but you _never_ once owned either one. They always only ever belonged to one person, one soul. Each other's. Sure, they'd share and love anyone without a compunction to think they shouldn't. They may hold you and kiss you, say they adored you…and mean it, but deep down…

They were a bit selfish.

They'd only ever really loved each other that way…never anyone else that deeply. Soul deep, and cell deep, every cell needing only the other cells of the other god and man.

But they also loved their Mates and lovers deeply and obsessively so the others took what they could get. They wouldn't give them up; no matter if they loved them that deeply or not. Because the truth was, in the end, what did they get from them? It was a hell of a lot there _to_ get!

Their beloved gods were theirs to love.

They were godmates and, as godmates? That's the way they were _supposed_ to love each other.

Two side of the same coin, twin gods of Sex, Love and Lust, and basically one being if one looked at it that way. They may be two men but they were one unit of power as Head gods. And their people wouldn't have it any other way.

Separated they were powerful but weaker…but together? They were unstoppable, the way they had been in life.

The demons and evil beings had known that, too. It was why they had fought so hard to tear them apart, to break their bond to each other… because when they were apart they were weaker, easier to kill or hurt, more vulnerable. But together, they possessed a strength that made them unbreakable, hurtable still but not able to tear them apart the way the evil beings wanted them to be. They were powerful and better together, impossible to stop when they worked together for any reason and together they always won in the end.

Separately, they'd have died already and stayed that way.

So, as gods, they _needed_ to be together.

And, as their sex sounds filled the air of their Olympian Home, the denizens rejoiced to hear them. Because it meant they were happy and they were strong, and they were together the way they needed to be to take care of them the way they needed their gods to do for them.

It meant they were powerful and strong enough to kill and withstand any force that came for them. And that was all their loved ones really cared about. And needed for them to be for them really, too.

Besides still loving and needing them, too.

But, then again, that was also a given!

Xxxxxxxxx

They let the pair know about the property sale that night. Then Hermes popped there to get the key and deed for the property ahead of time. Then they got started on warding it for Adam before he even set foot in the place, putting all the wards on the place, only Marked ones allowed in after one got a few feet from the door, allowing for others to enter it if necessary.

"Thank you!" Adam said gratefully hugging his brothers. "My own home."

"No, a temporary home, very temporary! Olympus is your Home, Adam. Never forget that. You may live out there in the world, you may go to school there, and eventually work in town at the hospital there, but never doubt where you belong…here on Olympus. As a god, it is your birthright to be here. And we would love having you around more. We miss you." Dean said firmly and Adam nodded.

"I agree." Adam said nodding. Dean was right. Out there was temporary, he really belonged here but couldn't stay for the moment. In a few years, he would. He missed his Home and them, too, when he was so far away. They needed to work out a way to visit more or call or something! Popping in for visits wasn't unrealistic. He thought and nodded.

"We'll make more time for you, Adam. Sorry we neglected you." Sam said and hugged him again. Smiling fondly at him.

"Let's do that then." Adam agreed again and then tugged them along. "Now that we got that cleared up, come see which car I want." And then proceeded to show them the car body he wanted. An Impala, not just any Impala, a '69 Impala like Dean's. "I thought I'd work on it on weekends when I'd visit then paint it myself, black like yours. Shine up the chrome, new wheels and stuff. What do you think?" His eyes sparkled now.

"_Every_ weekend? You'd pop here every weekend? Visit with us until Sunday night? _Promise_?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Yes, every weekend. From now on." Adam promised.

"Good, then we'd get more time with you and Hermes gets more time with his family as well. They missed him as well." Sam said and they nodded agreement now. "We love you, Adam. Never doubt that."

"Never would or could, bro." Adam said looking at Sam. "You're my family. And family is all that really matters when it all comes down to it, at least to us Winchesters."

"Damn right." Dean said and grinned. "Let's get started on that car, shall we?" He was excited to do this with his brother, even though he didn't really need the help. John had taught him all about cars before he'd left him rather suddenly. Turns out he'd done it to keep Azazel from finding out about Adam, same reason Sam and Dean had stayed away from him as much as they could when Lucifer was after Sam. To protect him. The same way John had done for them, running from them after stashing them somewhere to keep the demon from taking Sam from him. From Dean.

Something neither the Winchester father or brothers could bear to happen. They'd been too in love with him to lose him that way! Loved and cared for him too much to let Evil get their family that way! When he'd been younger, sure, it had been purer, fatherly concern, brotherly protectiveness. Family love. But the older they got, the more that love changed, morphed into desire, lust, love, adoration, and even into obsession that had eventual driven John away from them but never Dean. Forbidden feelings and all, Dean could never leave Sam, that wasn't possible for him. He wasn't Dad; he hadn't had the strength to resist and do that, even back then, and still couldn't as his god-mate.

Then Sam had left them, left _Dean_ in a way that he couldn't understand or accept at that time. But had tried to. Losing each other was never a viable option, be it John, or Bobby, or Sam, or Dean, and, yes, Adam was included there, _too_! Losing each other was not allowed! They'd fight for Adam now. Protect him at all costs. He was their precious treasure, the one thing they adored beyond each other.

Adam.

Their weakness. Their very vulnerable but now better protected little brother.

Willing to kill to keep him safe, play dirty, cheat, be evil as they had to be, but Adam would be safe! And with them again, their family always.

And he damn well knew it, too.

And so did the damn demons.

Another reason Dean hated demons so much. They always tried, and often succeeded, to kill those he loved most. First Dad, then Sam, and now Adam. But they weren't weak humans now, they were gods and, as gods, they were now much harder to kill and much more likely to kill the Evil things going after their brother and loved ones now.

Including their kids, powerful as they were, as gods even, they would protect them for the same reason. Because, in their heart of hearts? The world would make no sense to them ever again if they lost Adam or their children, or their lovers and Mates. Olympus could spin off its axis for all they cared and blow up, and if these beings weren't in the world for them to love and take care of, it take them with it. Because they couldn't live in a world without them either. Anymore than they could if either of them weren't in it, too.

So they would fight for what they loved, kill what tried to take them from them, and make the evil scream in agony for even _considering_ hurting them!

Evil would be better off, safer even, if they just left their kids, loved ones, and little brother alone but they knew that wouldn't happen. Evil wasn't that smart!

And they all knew it, too.

Evil got stupid when it heard the name 'Winchester' and, for that stupidity, it usually died painfully. This time would be no different. No one, and that meant all manner of evil out there, got even close to their family or Olympus, or those under their protection. To do so, sealed their Death Warrants.

To cross those gods had the same result, too.

But, as we've said before, Evil wasn't smart enough to figure that out…

And run the other way, but it would learn to.

Dean was sure of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They saw him off the next day and were hugged tight for their efforts. "See you next weekend." Adam said smiling, happy to finally spend more time with them.

"We'll be expecting you." Dean said and they nodded.

"Hermes, we're so glad you're back now." Artemis said with a hug to him as well. "So good to see you again."

"I'll be back on the weekends with Adam, every one of them." Hermes promised.

"We're glad you found someone to love, bro." Apollo said. "They're much better than Zeus ever was, you'll love it here, I swear. Don't leave again for so long, okay? They won't hurt you or force you into anything, that isn't their style. They like to take care of us, love us." He smiled at them fondly as they hugged Adam nearby. "They are good men, good gods. Worth serving, you'll see that."

"I already do. They are so human sometimes though, it's scary really…" Hermes said wisely. "All those god powers, and Head gods, and yet still so human inside. Not a good mixture really."

"For them, the god tempers the human in them, while the human tempers the god as well. The human parts make them better able to deal with Creation and those in the world, and us…without it, they might just have proven to be just as bad or worse than Zeus or Hera ever were." Apollo explained. "Their humanity makes them great gods and works well with Sex powers, too."

"I see that." Hermes said. Maybe being human inside still was a good thing for these gods of theirs. If it kept them doing a good job as they were doing now, he was all for the human to stay inside them then.

Then they drove off in Adam's car and their families missed them already, or would until next weekend came. Then they would work on Adam's car. And the others would help Hermes train up his new powers for him. The gods had _really_ boosted them for him with their essences they'd shared with him. He'd need extensive training with them and they were glad to help.

As long as he stayed with them now.

Hermes stayed now.

He was family to them, too!

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Next day)

"Yes, Mr. Winchester, I can get you in touch with the owner." Ms. Pratt said cheerfully. Again it was eight am. Dean had fallen neatly into Sam's trap, of course.

First, Dean had brought up buying the buildings, something Sam had agreed to all too willingly. He should have suspected something then, he thought now in irritation. Then he had smiled, that 'cat got the cream' smile or the 'cat finally caught the canary and ate it' smile, neither boded well for him…then he had mentioned, all too casually, that whoever called this in had to talk to Ms. Cheerful. Dean had declined. But then so had Sam. So they had suggested that Bobby do it.

Bobby had flatly refused unless they let him torture her after, to see if she submitted to torture as cheerfully as she took phone calls. They had agreed right then that he was not the one to make it. Ellen had threatened the same. God, needless to say, gave them a look that pretty much said Hell no! And everyone else did the same, and that left them. And Sam had already done it…leaving _Dean_ to do it. Like he'd planned all along.

"You planned this…" Dean hissed in irritation as she chirped happily and chatted with him about how happy they were with the condo. Dean in turn took up his finger tapping habit. Sam again considered if a god could lose fingers and still grow them back. Tapping his fingers as well. Both tapping faster and getting more irritated by the second. By each other and from the sheer maddening cheerfulness of her voice alone, never wanting to meet her out of fear they would smite her on principle.

"Hold please while I get that information for you." Ms. Pratt asked and there was a click.

"One more word, just one more word, one more 'way too cheerful for this early in the morning' _fucking _word…" Dean cringed as Dorian came in to talk business with them and offered them coffee. A frothy caramel macchiato for Sam, to tease Dean with and it was his favorite. A black coffee for Dean. A frothy coffee laced with blood for her; the boys had drank their fill earlier and were well fed.

"Have you met this woman? Ugh!" He groaned and she nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she gave me shudders…I usually have one of my happier assistants that I _rarely_ deal with, mind you, deal with her for me." Dorian admitted. "She manages some of my properties."

"And she still lives…wow. I'd have smited her already, for being _way_ too cheerful." Dean said.

"I think it's a mental illness…I'd like to cure it painfully and slowly." Sam agreed. "Picture her on knees, Master before her, dick ready…" Sam visualized it and laughed and they caught his thought.

"And as he teases her with the tip, she says…" Dean hinted.

"Please, sir, I would gladly suck your dick for you!" Dorian said, mimicking the woman's cheerful voice, then they all burst out laughing. "I get it, yeah, she'd do that!" Then laughed some more.

"Told ya it would work." Sam said finally stopping laughing by the time she came back online.

"Yes?" Dean managed to say without a trace of laughter in his voice now.

"Their number is 231-555-7887. They usually keep their phone on." Ms. Pratt said.

"Thank you. I appreciate this." Dean said then hung up with her then dialed it. Then he heard it, a scary ringtone, coming from Dorian's pocket. "Dorian?"

"That's a call for me, excuse me?" Dorian said then went to answer it. "Hello, Doric Enterprises."

"Dorian?" Dean said in disbelief.

"Dean?" Dorian said equally in disbelief. Then hung up. Both of them.

"You own the condos Adam lives in?" Dean said. Eyes surprised.

"Yeah, I guess. I just to a draft of 150,000 in my account from a sale to Herman Melville… that's what I was coming in to see you about." Dorian said and asked. "Isn't that Hermes' alias?"

"Yeah, we got it in his name. So, how much for all the condos?" Dean asked. "We'd pay for them."

"Duh, you already own them. As my husbands, I gave you rights to my businesses, too. So you already owned them. You bought your own condo, congrats." Dorian teased then smiled. "I'll send the money back to you, not to worry."

"Thanks." Dean said blushing red and rubbing his neck in embarrassment. He hadn't known that. He'd just assumed what was hers, would stay hers. He didn't want to take her properties from her.

"I choose to give them to you. So take them or not, they are yours. What did you want them all for anyway? There are about twelve in that building alone, three buildings in different parts of town, all part of the same property. About thirty-six in all." Dorian said and smiled as their eyes widened.

"I was thinking of filling his building with our people, to protect him better." Dean said.

"Dean…we discussed this!" Sam hissed and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I agreed to just sending two wolves, two vamps, and two hunters to live in the condos on each side of him. And to ward the entire building our way. Only let marked ones live there, hunters on hunts, kids in college and such, that sort of thing, to give housing to us and our people when we're there in town." Dean said rolling his eyes. "Not overprotective! You know they will go after him first, I'm not being paranoid here!" He growled and they nodded, knowing he wasn't wrong.

"Good idea. Do the same with the other buildings, too. Partial wards though, no killing if not marked type of thing added. Let humans in to live there." Dorian agreed. "Ward against criminal intentions, too. I don't want my places robbed or anything."

"Sure." Dean agreed and smiled, eying Sam seeing his eyes sparkling with humor…"No, Sam, please?" Dean begged, knowing just what he was going to do.

"You did it to me…" Sam said and smiled. "Payback's a bitch." Then smiled as Dean tried to cover his ears. "I would never do that to you, Sir!" Sam said in her overly cheerful voice, and added. "But I will continue if you want to me to! May I suck your dick?" And with that he broke into a run, the door open already. Out he went at top god speed, Dean on his heels, shooting lightning at his feet, missing by inches. Dorian chuckled, she'd seen that coming!

"I'm sorry, sir, but your aim is off." Sam shouted back in an even more cheerful voice. Dean really went after him now, eyes flashing until they hit the barrier again and Sam tried to run to the left got caught then ran right and got caught again. Breathing breathlessly, he was pinned against the Greek barracks by Dean holding his arms twisted behind his back, body pressed against his, his erection hard and pressed against his own. The chase igniting their passion again! "Now that you caught me, whatever will you do with me…Master?" He leered and press his dick harder into Dean's now. Offering himself willingly to his lover's every whim and desire.

"Everything, I want to do everything!" Dean growled then flipped him to face the building. Then thrust in hard, making Sam wince and growl as the pain became his pleasure, as Dean sank fangs into him. He shouted in more pleasure and need, his own Love power coming out to play, called by his lover's taking him.

And, true to his word, he took Sam in every way a man could be taken and did it all again, making Sam get him hard each time so he could. Then Sam did the same to him, Dean submitting to Sam's every whim as well. For hours they went at it, taking each other loudly and passionately. Sharing it with all of Olympus each time, their powers filling the air around it and no one bothered to complain, and, as Dean came with a stream of obscenities and dirty words, so did everyone else. They were fucking as hard as their gods were and never wanted either to stop!

But they did and soon came down from the clouds to be greeted by their lovers and kissed soundly for it. Thanked and rewarded for what they had done to them with their powers. Plus, they promised to pay them back later; they were just too sated at the moment to get turned on enough to do so. They agreed they would let them do that later. A public orgy with them submitting to them all would be good.

Everyone agreed that would be perfect and so they agreed to it. They would send the kids to town to spend the night with Jodi and them since this was going to take all night and then some.

They had to say, that Pratt woman may be irritating but her voice did inspire a good chase and lots of sex, that they could live with! In small doses, of course.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Several days later)

Dean answered to the ringtone, the special one and got serious. "Reid? What's up?" He had a friend in the FBI and he gave them tips about cases sometimes. "Uh huh, not a serial killer, you sure? Sounds like a human…no, you're right that's not normal…sounds like vampires, yeah. You still there? Oh, I see…" Dean thought about it. "Yeah, the others agree?" he asked, "They willing to let us help, give us wiggle room? Hide us, and we get you the credit?"

He listened now, and nodded. Eying Victor especially. "Yeah, Vic's here, uh huh…oh, yeah, that could work…who else? Yeah, she's upstairs, got in last night. Oh, good idea, get them in the case and they'll be there, keep it discreet. They are consultants only…not agents here…uh huh, okay, where are you?" He asked and pointed to Vic. "Get Diana now and pack, you both are going to New York. Use a condo for the night but get ahold of Reid, he has a vampire issue. Go now. Dante can go if he wants, he could help, too. We'll call Adam to expect you." Victor ran with Dante to their room. Then Vic went to wake up Diana Ballard and Dante packed their bag for them.

"Di, sorry, got a vamp case and need a cop, that leaves me and you, babe. Dean's in a hurry, so get ready." Vic said and she scrambled up to get her bag, still packed. She'd just got back from taking back to back hunts for a month now but if Dean needed her, she'd help.

Soon they were standing there and talking to Hotch now, too. "Aaron, we're on our way, where's your room?" Vic asked as they left now, cradling his cell as he shut the front door. "Fill me in here, how many dead?" He listened and tossed Diana the keys. "We'll take your car, Di." He said then listened, then frowned. "Figured there'd be no bodies…any missing?" He asked and groaned. "That's a few, have they been seen around since…like when someone disappeared?" He listened and smiled. "Yeah, it's vampires. They were Turned. They must be the ones taking them now, vampires do that. They get you, Turn you then you take others and do the same for them…" He groaned. "They're building a damn nest, guys."

They watched his jaw twitch and knew that wasn't a good sign.

"When did you see her last?" Vic asked worried now. "No, I got it, uh huh. You work the case like usual. We'll get the vamps and rescue her, don't worry. Call us if anything else comes up. We'll be at the new condos with Adam. Yeah, he's married now. To Hermes, the Messenger god. He's happy and in Medical school here." Vic bragged and laughed as they hit the freeway. "We'll be there in the morning. You see us, ignore us. We'll do this hidden."

"No, they just took her. They usually take some blood but won't turn her yet. They like to play with their prey." He said then listened. "No, I can't say…they might do that. We'll hurry, yes. Call you soon, Aaron. Thanks for having Reid call us." They were marked so the venom wouldn't Turn Prentiss but they could hurt her anyway. All the team was marked really, had been since Sam and Dean had done it months ago when they'd saved them from some werewolves…not the serial killers they'd expected them to be at all.

They'd listened to who they were then the humans had said they'd be Marked, do the Immortal Servant vow, but keep doing their jobs. Aaron visited often with them and loved the kids especially. His son stayed with them sometimes and played with the kids, too. But not often, they were often too busy for frequent visits. They did call them in if they caught something supernatural and couldn't deal with it themselves at that time; although they'd killed their share like most hunters did under the radar.

They found a field to hide in and popped out from there instead. Too worried to go slow then popped to the condo parking lot. Running in to meet Adam and settle into their condo for the night, Vic and Diana popped right to Hotch and them, impatient to get more information.

"Where were most of the people taken from? Any barns or abandoned places large enough to hold a Nest nearby?" Vic demanded and made them all jump. He hadn't even said hello, he'd just appeared and demanded it. "Now, tell me! We don't have much time here."

"Um, a warehouse a couple blocks away, an abandoned house a block away and some empty for sale houses as well." Reid said and worried. "You got here fast!"

"We teleported, sue us. We were worried." Vic snapped then apologized. "Sorry, just stressed."

"That's okay, we're worried, too. No one knows she's missing yet." David said and they nodded approval.

"Keep it that way. We'll find her now. Morgan, Hotch, you back us up?" Diana said and they nodded, digging out the other guns and machetes. Dressing for the hunt and getting out of their suits. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Morgan said lips tight, worried about Emily.

Hotch looked tense, feeling the same.

Vic touched the marks, all had weapons ready then, and went straight to her, knowing they could be walking into a trap.

"Be ready, this could be a trap." Vic warned.

"We know." Morgan ground out and then they were there.

Vamps swarmed them and they pulled out the god powers, pouring them into the vamps and killing them quick, making a path for the others. "Check the cage, she's probably in there." Vic shouted as he shot god fire and turned a vamp to ash as one bit him and he shot it. Then cut its head off. Diana doing the same. Soon the vamps were dead, all the missing people among them but Emily. They checked to be sure and were pleased about that, even though they were pretty sure she wouldn't be.

"Guys!" Aaron shouted and saw Morgan and Hotch fighting off the Master and his Mate and doing a great job of it. Then saw Emily. Naked and hurt, unconscious on a mattress with legs spread. Diana ran to her and Vic helped them. But they didn't need him, the vamps were dead in seconds. The men were experienced hunters so it was no surprise. Diana checked her and found that she was bruised but not penetrated; but looked like they had been in the process of doing that when they'd arrived. Diana pulled her shirt off and pulled it onto her then searched for her clothes. She found her pants but they were shredded, her purse was spilled but she got it all back in it. Her shirt was torn but salvageable and her underwear were missing. So Diana pulled of her pants and covered the other woman instead; she was about her size and she knew she needed to be covered up. She'd feel better when she came to that way. Vic checked her skin and found some scratches and no bites.

Her eyes soon started to open and she almost screamed but for his hand over her mouth and him whispering, "It's Vic, Emily. You're safe now." And he saw she relaxed now, settling and shaking a little.

"They were going to…" She started to say and he hesitated.

"But they didn't, you knew they were like that…and you stayed sane, it's okay. They didn't touch you, we checked. Diana gave you her clothes to wear until you could change into your own. We got your purse here but your clothes were shredded. They almost raped you but didn't get to, you're okay." Vic reassured her.

"Thanks, I'm just shook up. They caught me in the parking lot and I didn't get a chance to fight back…or I would have. They beat me up but then I healed up faster than they assumed I would and they freaked then they rushed me and I tried to hit them with the power but they …weren't enough…my god fire isn't strong yet, mine is a more mind reading thing and ….I freaked out." She cried. "I had power and just…flaked!"

"You were scared and traumatized, it happens sometimes. You'll do better next time; it's going to be fine. We all have off hunts, and we don't hunt alone, so work in pairs so they can't do this again, okay?" Vic advised as they popped her back to her room so she could change.

Soon they were telling them bye and going back to destroy all evidence of the vampires and their nest, burning the barn with gas and matches when they turned them to ash. "We're out, guys." Vic said as he told them what they'd done. "You'll hear about the fire, thought I'd give you a heads up. Evidence of our being here is gone so our secret is safe." Then laughed. "Yeah, see you around Christmas, bye."

Then hung up and headed back to sleep before they left for home again. They sent a message to the gods through the Marks and they were relieved. And glad Emily was okay. Her powers hadn't come in all the way yet and she'd been left defenseless. Her god fire wasn't strong enough to use yet either but would be. They were sure of that. They were just glad they were okay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You okay?" Aaron asked as he and David checked her out. "You should go to the hospital. We'll think up some lie but you need a doctor."

"No, I don't. The gods said I was fine, so I'm fine!" Emily argued and suddenly felt tired. "They checked me out already. They'd have said I needed a doctor."

"Well, you need to talk?" David offered, worried about trauma.

"No, I don't need to talk, I don't need a doctor, I need to sleep and rest to face the office tomorrow. We blew our case, remember?" she said frustrated. "No answers for the reports, no victims saved, no explanation of who the Unsub was…Strauss is going to flip out on us!" she sighed. "I'd rather face that on a full night's sleep."

"Us, too, but we need a good story. Any ideas?" Hotch asked.

"We did the work, and nothing panned out. That's all there is to it. Strauss can't know about the hunting so we can't tell her about you missing, Emily." David said sadly.

"No need for anyone to know. It happens, we knew the risks when we started dealing with the supernatural shit. This was one of them. It will probably happen again and that can't be helped either. Hopefully not so bad and not on an FBI case but…we stick to the case not working out for the serial killer, couldn't find the victims, turn in our reports with the legal stuff, and act upset we failed to stop the bad guys…she'll buy that." Emily said and they all nodded.

Heading back to their rooms to rest, glad their friend and fellow demigod was okay and back with them.

Reid had called their Head gods and they'd sent help, something they were very grateful for.

Especially Emily.

Xxxxxxxx

Strauss hated how the case had worked out. She knew their cases usually went better than this!

"So…no victims found, all still missing?" She asked tensely. They shook their heads.

"No killer or suspects?" She asked in frustration now. Again they said no. "Fine, tell me what happened."

So they did, leaving out the Olympian god parts and the vamp killing, and the whole 'Emily getting taken' parts. And even Strauss agreed there was nothing they could have done. "Sounds like the killer fled town and hid the bodies well." She observed reading the reports. "I wish we could have solved this, New York does not need another cold case…especially one with as many missing as this one has, and not to mention the blood they left in some cases…no bodies but some evidence of foul play. This one was a nasty one…"

"We could look into it later." Aaron suggested. Strauss nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on the case." Strauss agreed and left now, they watched her go then breathed in relief.

"Well, we won and we lost." Aaron said then shrugged.

"The nature of Hunting." Morgan said nodding and knowing it was true. "You try to save all you can and hope you get most of them and get the bad guy. The usual."

And they all knew they would keep doing it, too.

Even if it meant their cases got screwed all to hell in the process sometimes. It was worth the price they paid to do it.

xxxxxxxxxx

(Several months later)

Dean and Dante were up to the four and a half month mark. Ready to burst. Time had passed quickly for them. Dean's daily power feedings for his babies were done by now, and he'd been assured they were ready.

Dante, however, hid on his own cloud bank and fought his powers and frustration; so he wouldn't bite anyone else's head off for the day.

"Artemis didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Dante." Dean reassured the trembling man. Not in fear but repressed power. "Let it out, light up the sky again. We don't mind. You'll feel better." Lately when Dante got to moody, a good blast of Pheonix power into the sky for several seconds tended to balance him out. It didn't bode well for him to repress it this way. "Let me see your fire." Dean urged as he kissed the man hard and left him breathless.

"Okay." Dante grumbled and called on his power, letting the excess flood his system and flow from him into the air. A pillar of gold and red flames filled the sky for miles then receded back into him. Then he sighed in much more relaxed way. "I do feel better. I just keep…losing control lately."

"It's the hormones. I keep wanting to kill the next person that hovers over me or insists on helping me down the stairs, or _anything_ else. Plus, everyone asking me how I feel or if I need anything is getting really _fucking_ annoying!" Dean growled and a storm brewed overhead as he blew off some steam himself then pulled it back. "See, not the only one with power issues. Mine got boosted and my moodiness is verging on psychotic here. Even Sam is afraid to look or speak to me most of the time. He thinks he'll just offend me again…and _again_…if he tries. He's _avoiding_ me…" Dean said sadly. He missed Sam's hovering and bugging him to eat right, and the way his hazel eyes followed him to make sure he was okay, even though he was sure it would piss Dean off if he thought Dean caught him doing it. Dean even missed the way his brown hair looked laying against his chest as they cuddled after sex, which they also hadn't done for two months, and he _really_ missed and needed to do more sex with his Sammy really _soon_; whenever he could stop himself from yelling at the man to leave him the fuck alone would be nice!

Lately Sam was staying out of his way, barely cuddling with him. But still doing romantic stuff for him or kissing him gently when he thought Dean wasn't _too_ moody. "He's not being…_Sam_." Dean wished Sam _would_ do those things again, even though they pissed Dean off. He'd driven Sam away with his temper too much lately and now Sam just…stayed away more often, watching him from a distance when he figured Dean wasn't looking; gauging what would piss him off or would make him feel better. Or if it was safe to come around him without pissing him off more than he already had that day…"I _miss_ him."

"Have you tried telling him this?" Dante asked worried. Dean and Sam not getting along? Well, they all had witnessed it a lot recently and had wanted to say something but…then they'd be loving and the others had stopped themselves from doing it, but then he'd just do it again and Sam would be hurt again and leave…And what with Dean being pregnant? They all knew this was _not_ a recipe for a good thing, _not_ at all. "Why don't you try something? Do a romantic thing for him to show him you still love him? Maybe he feels you don't want him around right now? You _have_ been telling him to get away from you more lately. Last night you even said you didn't need him and I think that hurt his feelings, Dean. He was only trying to rub your back to ease your backache. You treat him like week old crap." Sam had popped away with a broken hearted look at those comments…and hadn't returned to the bed afterward. Dean had regretted it as soon as he said it but that didn't make Sam any less absent from his side of the bed he shared with him. Per usual. They were both absolutely miserable together now and he was worried that Sam would move out of their room. He wouldn't leave for good, Dean knew that much, but…he'd leave their bed and the room to give Dean space…and Dean didn't want that. Even if he did scream it at him often enough. Dean never meant it, he just…kept losing his temper.

Dean had pushed him away one too many times. And Sam had _finally_ fled from his horrible treatment of him. Now Dean just wanted Sam back by his side. A rose appeared on his lap now, with a note tied to it. _'I love you still, I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone if you want. I'll move out until you want me back with you, if you ever do again… Love, Sam.'_ It said and Dean sighed unhappily. A gold earring hung in front of him, in midair, and he took it. Another note was attached now. '_Forgive me?'_

He knew who it was from and saw Sam sitting on a cloud nearby watching him, a careful blankness to his face. He wasn't sure what expression would please Dean now, so he wore none. His lips were carefully held together in a nervous line and his eyes looked away when Dean caught him looking at him. Then Sam popped away, leaving Dean wanting to cry…more than _usual_ anyway.

So Dean popped away, and headed to the kitchen. He cooked up Sam's favorite foods and boxed them up in the picnic basket then found a blanket to use for it. He put the earring in, they'd pierced one ear a year ago and he knew Sam had gotten the earring for him as a truce gift. He wanted to show Sam he'd accepted his truce offer.

He also conjured up some white roses and got a couple dozen put together in a fairly pretty arrangement. Then popped away, humming happily as he did. The others watched smiling, knowing what the pregnant god was up to.

To make it up to his godmate who he'd, admittedly _not_ on purpose, mind you, been treating like crap lately when he tried to take care of him. Sam had been hurt by the treatment and Dean had known it obviously. So they hoped this surprise would make them both feel better. The hormones were making Dean and Dante turn bitchy and not in the normal and easy kind of way either! The '_get the hell away from me or I'll hurt you' _kind of way was more the way it had been lately. They all hoped the babies came soon or they would be two gods _short_ here in a few days!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean nervously set up the dinner with candlelight and wine, the food was out so Sam could see it. His flowers were hid behind Dean's back and he used the mark to summon Sam to him, kneeling and bowing his head in shame to show he was sorry and waited. He sensed Sam approaching now and hoped he'd forgive him, too.

"You did nothing wrong, Sam. I'm just…being a dick." Dean said softly, tears of apology in his eyes as he looked up. Sam's face lit up in love at his godmate and he knelt by Dean, kissing him softly.

"No, not a dick…well, maybe a _little_ lately…you are just being hormonal. I just can't seem to make you happy anymore. You're _always_ mad at me or saying get away from you. I feel like you don't want me around you so…I will give you space. I didn't mean to hover or annoy you with my concerns. It's just that I love you and those are our kids in there. I want to be there for you but I don't know what you need from me anymore…" Sam said and asked. "Tell me… what do you want from me? What do you want me to do!"

"Hover and be overconcerned. Be _yourself_. Stay with me even when I'm being a jerk. I didn't mean it when I said for you to go away and I didn't want you around! It's just the hormones have me spinning but…I need you to do those things, even if they piss me off, because they remind me you love me and won't leave me; no matter how badly I act. I'll do better, baby, I will!" Dean pleaded and gave him the flowers. "These are for putting up with my temper tantrums."

"Thanks, I love them." Sam said softly and found Dante joining them.

"I'm sorry, too. Dean's not the only one treating the people that care about them like crap. I've been doing it, too. I'm so sorry." Dante said and hugged him, too. "Forgive me? Still love me?" He eyed the romantic dinner laid out and went to go. "I just wanted to say I was sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt your dinner." Two pairs of hands grabbed him and he stared in surprise as Sam and Dean held him in place, their eyes frantic and upset.

"Stay! Please?" Sam asked. "Those are my kids, too, Dante, and I think we need some romantic time; all three of us. That's probably why we've been fighting so much. We haven't been very loving to each other lately. This date is just what we've needed."

"Yes, Dante, stay. This date is with you, too. I had hoped you would show up." Dean said, kissing him softly. "I've been a jerk to you, too."

"We've both been jerks." Dante agreed and both gods conjured flowers for him and he took them. A gold earring hung in the air from them and he put it in his own ear, also pierced last year for them. "I don't mind being pregnant but…"

"The mood swings and girl parts are annoying?" Sam laughed as he pointed lower and they nodded. Both had gotten vaginas to give birth through this past week, a way to give birth better apparently. God helping them in his own way. The laughter was natural and eased the tension between them now, leaving them feeling happy and enjoying each other's company again; something none of them had felt for some time now.

"Yes!" Both Dean and Dante laughed. Then they cuddled in a group and fed each other between kisses and talking. Then made love for a few minutes, gently of course; they were due soon and Sam didn't want to risk calling their labor too soon.

Both men sighed happily against Sam's chest, sleeping now. Their powers sleeping as their babies stole their energy. Just a little but enough to exhaust their mother/fathers. A few hours later, they got up and headed back, popping to the kitchen to clean up their basket and its contents; all kissing and seeming much happier than they'd been before.

Dean and Dante were now making more efforts to be nicer to those on Olympus and the others were relieved. They didn't blame them. They knew it was just their hormones and they all knew that, but those men had been driving them nuts with the mood swings lately. They just prayed they gave birth soon. They could tell they were ready and it was close to the time for it.

A prayer that was answered the next morning when their waters broke on the bed and they screamed bloody murder; then everyone came running with worried expressions.

Dean lay beside Dante and they held hands to help each other. Panting in pain, they breathed through the contractions and fought screams. Dante's babies came first. Bobby groaned in pain as flames filled his hands and God took over. He could handle the flaming children while Bobby could be seriously hurt. Ellen kept water in a nearby basin to help keep the flames down when they fell on other surfaces but kept the water off the kids; it could kill the babies if they put their fires out now! Those fires were the deities that would be in their blood and cells once they were absorbed properly. They weren't joined to their Pheonix deities yet and, if the fires went out, the kids and the deities would die instantly from it!

God held one and handed it to Kali, who also glowed with fire, her fire touching the baby's fire and rendering it safe for her alone. Then he took the other as Dante pushed it out. "Dante, you're doing fine. Push, son, he's almost out. Push hard!" God said and Dante growled in effort as another one came out, Kali taking that one, too. Both babies cried now but still burned like little suns, blinding all but God to their true sexes now. Dante felt the contractions stop and breathed in relief as their cords burned like fuses on dynamite with the babies' own fires and God cut the cord near Dante before the fire could burn him too. Their cords nothing but ash on the floor now and God let Bobby scoop it up for spells later. The cords had held Pheonix DNA, pure and undiluted Pheonix power and all it entailed in each cord, which made those ashes, Pheonix Ash; a useful weapon against powerful Monsters like Eve herself and some of her children, too.

Then Dean shouted in pain again as his contractions got closer. Lightning and thunder clapped outside and it rained in torrents now. The sky was the color of dark slade and full of huge storm clouds, as the first baby came out and he pushed, Sam wiped his brow and kissed it. "So good, doing so good, Dean. Push, she's almost out…" Sam urged. "Got a storm goddess here! We got a squall going out there! Her power must be storms." And with a loud crack! And long peal of lightning struck a throne in the meeting area; her throne to be exact, transferring its power into that throne for the new goddess, etching her name onto its back at the same time. The baby was born and cried very loudly, with thunder booming in that voice so loud they all cringed at the sound.

Then everyone ran in shivering and shut the door, turning up the heat. Then ran out again when they were able to conjure up enough magic to give them warmth for good now. They were not used to winter here, and most had never known it, a lot of the gods especially! Then Jo made cocoa for everyone. Snow and blizzard conditions took over now as the storm vanished and inches of snow began to accumulate rather rapidly. Frost was driving them inside as temps hit _way_ below zero now! Dean pushed and gasped as his son came out. "So cold!" He cried out and he saw he was right. "I love him but damn his skin is so _damn_ cold!" Then they cleaned off the men and fixed them up, watching in wonder as their girl part vanished as if it had never been there at all. Just a dick, no vagina at all anymore. They watching as Dante's boys seemed to absorb their fire like Dante did himself usually until they were just babies now. Dark haired and golden eyed with brown pupils. The gold was a soft amber color and appeared to contain fire banking in it at all times. Pheonix eyes, god's eyes. Power and beauty in those eyes. Long limbed and looking just like their mother/father now. Skin tanned and golden in such a way that a sunbather would be jealous of them. Firm and shapely lips and nearly identical in every way.

"Castor and Pollux." Dante said taking them. "Perfect god-like names". He looked at Dean and asked, "Is that okay? Those names?" His eyes pleaded with them and they shrugged.

"Your sons, you name them, Dante. Who is who?" Dean asked. They were identical; so how could he tell?

"His brows are higher by a bit and the lips are slightly fuller. That is Castor." He showed them the one on his right arm. "His hair is laced with blonde; barely there but I can see it. That's Pollux."

They examined the kids and saw the differences; imperceptible to all but their parents and loved ones. Everyone else was going to be so confused, they chuckled. They really were identical, down the last lash and toe nail.

Dean's girl and boy were both pale blonde and their eyes were a stormy gray like those of storm clouds. Their skins were a pale Olive tone and they had bodies like Sam's mostly, but jaws and faces like Dean's. They also were identical and seemed to be perfect duplicates. "His eyes are a shade lighter at the bottom." Dean pointed out. "Her eyes are darker." He thought now, Norse names, hmmm. Norse goddess and god obviously…Olive skin, black lashes like Dean's, pink cheeks and cupid bow lips, high cheek bones…"She is the goddess of Storms, Levyna. The cold one is the god of Frost, Lorynei. He felt cold when I had him. What temp do we have now?" Dean asked concerned as Sam took his son's temperature.

"65 degrees, give or take a degree. That seems to his normal body temperature; it's not going up anymore. He was thirty-two degrees before; when he fell asleep." Sam said then rocked the cold child. Lorynei was wrapped in three blankets and it _still_ felt like Sam was cradling an ice cube. An adorable one but _still_…damn he was one _cold_ baby! He still kissed his son's little forehead and let his son's cold fingers curl around Sam's bigger one, Sam feeling himself melt under that touch. "I love you, Lorynei." He whispered as his son slept, kissing him one last time and handing him to Dean, who also melted as he held him and his sister.

"So, there they are. Our kids…storm gods, like us but different. So…_gorgeous_." Dean said happily and looked unhappy as Kali approached with a sad expression. "So _soon_?" Dean said and drooped. Not wanting to let them go. Dante was doing the same. "_No!_" Dante said firmly.

"Dean, Dante. They need to sleep in their cribs now, you know that. _Possessive_ things. They'll wake up soon enough and then you can hog them until your hearts are content, _promise!"_ Kali said. So then they shook their heads, getting up and shrugging the others away defensively.

"Fine, but we take them there. We tuck them in and we _damn_ well get to sing them their lullabies. Come on, Dante." Dean huffed sadly and they let them past. The mother/fathers not ready to let their children go quite yet. They let them do this. They had no choice _but_ to do that, really.

The others laughed as they waited and the two didn't return; Worried, they went to see what had happened. The babies were in the room with the cloud plaque, with a flame over it, on the door. Storm gods' room. Pheonix Babies' room, as well. Okay, _obvious_ clue. They looked in and smiled fondly. The babies were in their cribs, sleeping peacefully. Their parent sleeping over the backs of chairs, arms extended through the crib bars; the babies still gripping their fingers tightly. Children and parents slept so peacefully that they let them be. They looked so happy now and adorable; _even_ the men.

They shut the door quietly and figured they'd be out later. Then went to check out the weather. It was sunny out again and the snow was melting. There were still snowmen being built by the kids and adults working together; laughing and tossing the snow at each other at times. Clearly enjoying it immensely. Sam wondered if he could do that. Make it snow?

So he called on his Norse powers and reached for snow but not too much. Then a light snowfall for the others and he figured it would work for the rest of the day. They all were nude but showing no sign of cold. Magic at its finest, he thought. Not feeling the cold cause the Magic was keeping you warm, _yay_!

Sam opened his eyes as a pulse of power flew from him and hit the sky, darkening it with snow clouds again and snow fell lightly again. Everyone cheered happily and thanked him; knowing he had been doing it this time. Then returned to their winter activities, glad to have the chance to experience it here on Olympus, where the weather usually _never_ changed.

He'd lift the snow tonight, let them enjoy it today. Smiling, Sam summoned the townspeople and they appeared and looked around in confusion . "I made it snow. Would you like to join us playing in it?" He offered and they nodded. Running to play in it as well; Jodi cuddling with Sam on the porch now, kissing him happily. "Dean had our babies and so did Dante. They are sleeping in the nursery with them now. They are _so_ pretty." Sam said proudly then told her all about what happened, the kids and what they were god-wise. "Lorynei, our son, he caused a snow storm at birth, I just kept the snow falling. They were having too much fun with it that it seemed a shame to let it melt on them. The girls…they seem to _like_ it. Maybe I should make it snow more for them…once a week or something if we get the time? Everyone else, too. We don't get weather here. It stays sunny and Olympus-like. I miss storms and _rain_, and _snow_ and sleet and snowmen, and winter chills, and scorching summers and _all_ that stuff. We can't have that _here_ but…I wish we could."

"Then why don't you and your Mate make it that way? It's certainly in your power now and those new babies' powers." God said sitting beside them now with a thoughtful expression. "Make weather for us with your powers like you did just now? According to what is going on out there? Not _all_ the time, mind you, but a few times a week would be good." He nodded at Sam's surprised look.

"It won't mess up Olympus?" Sam asked worried.

"No, nothing could. But they would like the change at times and appreciate it more." God said smiling, going out to play in the snow as the three girls tugged him behind them. "Play with us, Grandpa?" Denae pleaded. "I keep messing up on the head…" She pointed to a rather pathetic looking snowman with a tiny _tiny_ head. "My hands are too _small_." She held them out to show her point and looked sad.

"Don't worry, Dene. I'll help. My hands are _really_ big, see?" God showed her his hands and she nodded serious looking, listening attentively. "We'll make him a better head together."

"Not a he, silly." Mati laughed and God turned to grin. "She's a girl like us, pretty and _proud!"_

"Yes, you are. You all are." God smiled lovingly at them. "You got three new brothers and a sister now."

"We know, mated pairs with the others but family to us." Samae said then asked. "Is Remmie mine, my Paired Mate? I _feel_ like he _is_." She said in her little voice, uncertainty creeping in. "He doesn't feel like a brother but _more_ than that…"

"Yes, he is." God said and she smiled in relief. "_Not_ your brother. But then new ones are."

"Good, I want a brother." She said.

"Well, Rommie and Linc are. Just Remmie isn't." God explained.

"Oh." Samae said and looked thoughtful now. "So they _are_ brothers but, if we find our bond forming with them, they are our paired up _Mate_? Not brothers then?" She looked to see if she had it right.

"Exactly." God said. Such a smart child. She'd be a good priestess for him. She would lead the Huntress goddesses; be their leader and general so to speak. Be in charge. The other two would be aggressive and offensive powered. Hers would be defensive and that mind control thing was more than enough reason to let her lead. She needed to no weapons or beams, no lightning or guns. Her thoughts and words would take your mind and Will from you; own you immediately. While making you think it was your own idea and you would never know the difference. Such a deadly and seductive power. She needed to learn to use it sparingly and focus on the other ones. The healing emotions and heart pain, and the portal powers. She was so _full_ of power; so much _more_ so than her sisters!

A _dangerous_ goddess if hurt or crossed. The most _lethal_ of the three really.

And in such an _innocent_ package. God thought and shrugged. Such a good child at heart, so full of love like her fathers, too. The most human of the girls and more likely to fit in with the humans better; if she could control the mind control thing, that is.

The toddlers came out now and the girls' eyes lit up with joy and love at the sight of them.

"Play?" Remmie said taking Samae's hand, tugging her and God with him to the snowman.

"Yes, play." Samae said softly, eyes never leaving the hazel eyes of her future Mate now. "Come play with us, Rem."

Rommie did the same with Denae and Linc did it with Mati. All smiled in a love struck way at the boys and let the boys help. Sure, the snowman wasn't perfect _but_…

It was built with love and that's all that mattered.

God and their parents and all of Olympus agreed with that _wholeheartedly_.

And upstairs, Dean and Dante slept touching their children and dreamt of rain, lightning, and snow; and fire filling the air and sky around them. And found these dreams to be the most pleasant dreams they had _ever_ had.

They were their children's dreams they were sharing with them through the touches.

And that suited their mother/fathers just _fine_!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Two months later)

Laurie fought the shift. Fought the wolf in her as she pushed and it hurt. The drugs wouldn't last in her system and they all knew it. The Pack gathered around her; showing their support as Olympus's residents and the townspeople watched as well. The cloud was comfy but she didn't feel it.

She was in pain and the baby was breach. The knife cut her stomach and hands dove in pulling out the kids. Two of them. Both boys. She screamed as the knife burned her and the cut healed too fast; sending her spinning in pain and almost passing out from it.

Stuart held her and helped her stay awake. "Sons, baby. We got _sons_!" He said happily, tears in his eyes.

"Can I see them?" She asked hoarsely. Soon they were handed to her and she fought off sleep until she did. "They look human…" She said in confusion.

"They will at first." Stuart explained. "They won't show wolf qualities for a few months now. God says they'll be full grown in three years. But we still have _plenty_ of time with them as kids until then…don't cry." He soothed her.

"Not crying cause of them growing up, Stu. I'm just happy! They are so beautiful." She said and sighed. "Names?" She looked to Stuart. Both kids were blonde-brown haired with brown eyes. Wolf eyes, strangely enough. Short bodies but one was skinny and the other more solid looking. "Cyril will be the skinny one. Cy for short. Stu, you name the other."

"Cedric. Ced or Rick for short." Stuart said and smiled, rocking the boys as he took them from her after she had fed them and they were cleaned up, diapered and falling asleep in his arms. "You did so good, honey!" He kissed her softly, smoothing sweaty hair from her forehead. "I love you, baby. Thank you for our sons."

"Glad they are okay. I was worried." Laurie admitted and Stuart nodded. "I need a nap. You got the nursery ready?"

"Yes, they got a room off the bedroom set up just for them." Stuart assured her. "The one with a wolf on the door with a crown over it. You want to nap in there with the babies?"

"Yes, please." Laurie said then yawned. Apollo and Bacchus eyed her fondly, kissing her tired cheeks; Sam and Dean following their leads.

"Our Mate." They said softly, all of them. "The babies are _perfect_!"

"My Mates, too. All of you. I love them but I'm so tired." She said and they nodded, popping her and the babies to the nursery. Apollo and Bacchus putting the babies in their cribs and letting her lay on the bed nearby. Stuart covered her up lovingly and kissed her goodnight.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Stuart asked and she nodded sleepily, drifting off now and smiling.

They stayed by the cribs and watched the kids sleep now, smiling as well. All kissing Stuart lovingly and murmuring how much they loved their new sons. As Mates, they viewed the babies of their other Mates as their own kids, so these were theirs, too. Sam and Dean left them to rest and went to keep an eye on the kids now and give the others a break from it. Apollo and Bacchus stood watching the kids fondly, not ready to leave yet. "New wolves." Bacchus said fondly, stroking one's cheek. "Haven't seen one in centuries…"

"We give birth all the time. You've _never_ seen one?" Stuart said in disbelief.

"Not an ordinary werewolf, Stu, these pups aren't werewolves like the others you fight." Bacchus said and explained. "They are Uber powered like you are and your wolves are. They are born with the god's mark; all the kids are. See it?" He pointed and they saw it. A small one but there on their necks; a tiny brand or tattoo in black. "Super powered and different than the others. Like real wolves _used_ to be."

"But werewolves are…" Stuart said and Bacchus shrugged.

"_Were_ very powerful, like you guys, Stuart. Until they attacked Hera when she tried to kill one for offending her. Then she cursed them all; took their power away, made them slaves to the moon, and easier to kill. Created weaknesses where they didn't have any before." Bacchus lowered his head in shame and sadness, tears in his eyes. "Then she hunted them down and killed most of them. _We_…" He motioned to Apollo and himself, "and Artemis, we hid a few. What we could save in our temples; covered them in magic. Cloaked them and she passed them over but…they were _never_ the same." He cried now. "Some were our friends and she just…_slaughtered_ them!"

"_Bitch_!" Stuart swore heatedly and hatred filled his heart for the dead goddess. "She took _joy_ in killing my kind just because…they stood up for their comrade?!"

"Yes, she was petty that way." Apollo said caress one baby's hair and face. "They got…_dark_ and began Turning others then they slowly got _evil. Y_ou and the ones here are the first good ones, _pure_ ones; ones like wolves were meant to be in centuries past." He hung his head and sighed. "They were our _friends_, the ones that turned evil…_hated_ us for not joining forces with them…" Apollo cried some now. "They _never_ forgave us, and we never forgave ourselves for not stopping her. We just…were too _afraid_ to do it. Too cowardly to die for them. She would have _easily_ killed us." He smiled at the children through teary eyes. "I'm _so_ sorry, Stuart. We should have done more. Things were _different_ with Zeus and Hera. They were cold and cruel, _evil_ beings really, and we were all so afraid of their wrath. These gods are different. Sam and Dean, God, too. They are good and kind, loving and forgiving. They are warm and caring, but also _good_ men underneath _all_ their powers, worth _loving_ and worshipping. Not making us feel afraid but loved and welcome. Zeus and Hera never made anyone feel _that_ way, _trust_ me!" He smiled now, "Forgive us?"

"Wasn't your faults! No forgiveness needed but I _am_ glad that _bitch_ is dead." Stuart said softly. "Did any of the old ones, the evil ones _live_…or?" He had to know.

"No." Bacchus said softly. "We had to avert war and so we… had to hunt down our lost friends. And when they refused to see reason, refused to make peace with us, and then tried to kill us, we…had to kill them ourselves." He still cried at the memory. "They were killing _humans_ and we…had to. But we _never_ forgave ourselves and it _tore_ us up inside to do it; still does to remember it." He and Apollo held hands now, and sighed.

"No, _don't_ feel that way. They were evil and killing _people_. You had to stop them. Friends or not, you made the _right_ choice." Stuart reassured them. "They would have destroyed everyone in their wolf rage. Trust me, I have my own. I don't know what I'd do if those gods, Sam and them, and our Family and Pack, weren't here to give me the love and strength to be _good_ and repress it." Stuart said sadly. "I'd be like the evil ones if I let that happen."

"Still hate it." Bacchus said but then lightened up some. "I don't understand why they went evil. They could have just hid for a bit and we'd have kept them alive and safe, returned them later to the world. They didn't have to get revenge or anything… killing the humans made no sense. _Why_? What harm had the humans ever done to them? Hera? Sure, she deserved it but not _them_." He shook his head. "It was a _very_ messed up and painful time for _all_ of us. Zeus and Hera fucked up _everything_ they touched! Real bastards those two! Zeus couldn't have seduced his way out of a wet paper bag! He _raped_ those women and got those kids; those women _never_ agreed to sleep with him. Writers romanticized it and, voila!, _lover_ of human women! _Rapist_ of human women was more like it. Raped a few gods and goddesses, too. Tried it with _me_ but Bacchus took off with me and we hid for a few centuries until his desire faded. He turned Artemis into the slut she was when you met her. He raped her so badly then turned her into his whore for _years_;until we finally were able to get her out and hid her with us; he nearly killed us for that _one_!" Bacchus said and shook his head angrily.

Apollo continued it now. "He did the same to the others, Demeter, Persephone; gave her to Hades as his personal whore when he got tired of her! All the goddesses of Olympus really, and most of the gods, the _male_ ones, too; he wasn't picky. He was an equal opportunity rapist bastard! Hef he threw out for being ugly, as _he_ put it, an abomination to his eyes. Hera wanted to humiliate Zeus so she brought Hef back after casting him out, hurting Hef's back and legs; you saw the scars and his _limp_? Zeus did that to him, _bastard_! Aphrodite went willingly to Zeus, she was _never_ raped or afraid; she just liked to fuck anything that _moved_ but _Hef_! She fucked Zeus and _enjoyed_ the shit! Then she'd come home to Hef and tell him that he was less than a _man_ and left him alone and crying half the time. We offered ourselves to Hef, even Artemis did but…he was too damn in heat for Aphrodite. He turned us down _flat_. We'd have made him happy, made him our Mate, and loved him, but he didn't want _us_."

"I…didn't know that." Hef said softly then blushed as he appeared suddenly in the room; he had been wanting to see the new wolflings. He had always loved werewolf pups, the kids were so special to him. He'd always been a protector of the ones the Old ones used to have; before Hera cursed them then killed most of them. "I assumed you were just pitying me." He lowered his eyes. "You really _loved_ me?"

"Yes, and we wanted you to be ours because we were in love with you." Apollo said going to his brother. "We still _are_."

"You want to make love with me? Artemis, too?" Hef asked shyly and they nodded. "You would be true Mates with me now?"

"Yes, we do and we would be if you let us be with you like the gods are." Bacchus agreed. "But…"

"I'll try it." Hef said and nodded. "Back then, I thought you loved me like a brother and you'd do anything to make it better. Even whore yourselves out to me and not mean it; not _really_." He shrugged. "I thought I was ugly and unworthy, that no one would want me for real. Aphrodite said so more than once." Hef cried now. "Said I was _nothing_, a walking _brute_, not even a _man_."

"You _are_ a great man and you were then, too. You _always_ were!" Apollo reassured him. Then leaned in and pulled his face up, and kissed him. Gently brushing lips to his and Hef moaned softly, kissing him back just as little; hesitating nervously. Hef's hands pulled Apollo to him now; kissing him with more confidence now. Bacchus came up and they kissed as well.

"Let's go see Artemis." Bacchus said softly and they all nodded, waving bye to Stuart. Stuart waved back and was happy for them.

Olympus had been such a cruel place. Stuart thought and growled. To hurt those wonderful gods and Mates of his. To kill with such _spite_ and wiping out his kind out of pettiness, too! He was _glad_ they were dead and that Sam and Dean had found them the last of the good gods to love and to live here with them.

He swore right then to make sure they _knew_ how appreciated they were by _these_ wolves! And how loved they were by them from now _on_. He and his Pack would take the place of the ones they'd lost and had to kill. They would be the wolves they had missed and needed for Millenia! Show them the _real_ Wolf was _not_ lost and out of reach but in _front_ of them and living side by _side_ with them again! Loving them with all their hearts now. And hoped Hef found happiness with his other gods, too. A happiness the remaining Greek gods had wanted to give to him for centuries; _hell_, millennia, if he had just _let_ them do it.

Stuart went to the Sex gods and explained it to them. They too were pissed at the old Olympian gods but were happy for Hef and them. They smiled as moans and cries came from the Greek Barracks and chuckled as they heard Felson in there, too. Then sipped their sodas as they listened to them making love throughout the day and most of the night. Knowing they were happy now and truly Mates with Hef like they had wanted to be for a long time. Not out of pity; never that.

But with hearts full of love for the gentle god; the loving god that was _not_ less than a man for his scars and limp. But _more_ than a man for them and the _goodness_ he held inside him that they had seen and wanted for themselves. Wanted him for themselves all those centuries ago. Now they had it and sounded happy about him being theirs _finally_!

Zeus had _earned_ his death and so had the others in their opinion; God's too.

"We'd _never_ do _any_ of that." Sam said softly and God agreed.

They were _nothing_ like those Greek gods of Old.

They were full of _love_, and lust, and light, and everything good; things the Old gods had _never_ had! These gods were not monsters who raped women and their family at will; enslaved them as whores as Zeus had done their wife, Artemis. They were _better_ than that! Sure, the thing with Kali had _seemed_ like that but…they had come to love her and she them. She'd _never_ hated them for it. Forgave them and said they _weren't_ like that and they believed her. She loved them. They also had promised to _never_ do that to anyone _ever_ again! It had been _wrong_ to do and they would _never_ do it to another being again. They would kill anyone who _ever_ did that to anyone they loved, too!

They were _good_ men, Sex and stuff aside. And well _worth_ loving all the same _for_ it!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian breathed hard and tried not to push until she was told to but it was so difficult…the babies were coming and she felt them trying to come too soon.

The moon was full and high, bathing her in its full light, and finally hands and voices said she could push.

"It's time, Dori, push." Sabine told her and smiled as she gritted her teeth and put all her concentration into it.

It hurt but she didn't care, she wanted them to be born and they would be.

The first one was out soon after that, crying loudly, lungs at full capacity. On the heels of that one, the other followed, not making a sound. Dorian looked down, worried "Why isn't it crying? It isn't…is it?" She asked worried, fearful something was wrong with her baby.

"No, she's just…quiet. She'll cry soon." Sabine said reassuring her as they cleaned their noses out and mouths, and soon a cry followed, filling her with relief. "You have two daughters, Dorian. Twin girls. Luna goddesses. Name them." The witch urged and cleaned her off while the gods stood by to write down the names.

"Cressa Winchester. For the first one. Quarta Winchester for the second, for the stages of the moon, feminized of course." Dorian said holding the blanket wrapped bundles now, feeling the healing already hit her even while she felt exhausted from her labor. "You exhausted me, didn't you?" She cooed happily into their beautiful faces and kissed them, after feeding them from bottles, not her breasts. She wasn't against breast feeding, but with her duties, it wasn't a realistic expectation; so bottle feeding it was. Their hair was a platinum blonde, so platinum it nearly glowed in the moonlight, like one of the Faery flowers, Moon Shimmers, she thought they were called. Their eyes were burgundy brown with a dash of red to them with tan skin which wasn't real dark but more of a light version of tan. They were long legged and lanky like Sam but filled out more like her. Their lips however were full and pillowy, like Dean's, both their fathers finding a place with these kids. Dorian thought happily as she let their fathers take them and pour adoration over them as well. "Quarta has a birthmark on her shoulder. Cressa doesn't." She pointed out in case they got confused.

"We know whose who, baby." Dean reassured her. "We saw them born, we just can sense it. They are perfect, honey. Such perfect babies!" He cooed at Quarta again. "Yes, we know who you are, Quarta. It's okay, pull my hair, I don't mind." He said as he cuddled her close, letting her hands play with the strands of hair along his sides of his head. She could find no hold there but he could feel her trying.

Sam yelped beside him and he guessed that Cressa had found better luck with Sam's longer hair and laughed. "That's why I keep mine cut, no hair to pull."

"Yeah, yeah, I like it longer so kiss off." Sam said, as he tried to keep his head at an angle so the hair didn't pull too much, not wanting to make her let go if she wasn't ready to yet. Rocking her at the same time. "It's okay, pull away. It doesn't hurt that much." He told the brown eyed baby. "I love you, daughters. Both of you, very much."

"Me, too." Dean told his baby and they continued to care for them until they fell asleep in their arms and they popped them to their nursery, a moon on the plaque on the door. Dorian was popped in and laid in the bed nearby, already sound asleep, exhausted from hours of labor and pain. They carefully covered the babies up and diapered them. Then made sure to set up the monitors with the sound system and video cameras that they had set up for each nursery, so they could hear and see what was going on at all times. And then tucked Dorian in to rest, kissing her and telling her they were proud of her and their kids were beautiful, just like her. She always had been to them, from the moment they met her as kids. They'd loved her even then.

Two wolf nannies took over for them and stayed in the room to care for the babies if needed, standard procedure. The wolves had asked to provide the nannies for the Lunar goddesses; they'd said they had felt they were being called to by something in the kids. Dean thought it was because of the moon aspect of them linked them closely to the wolves but wasn't sure. Either way, they were well cared for now so they left them to it. "Tell Dorian when she wakes up that if she needs fed, we'll be in our room." Sam offered and they nodded obediently. Going to the babies to check on them already, watching over Dorian as well, in case she needed anything, too. Tending to both mother and kids very lovingly; the gods thought in love for them as well. Such great wolves they had here, so good at heart. They really loved them for that especially, such good people, too.

Then they were gone to deal with other pregnancies. Everyone was having their kids and they were hopping from person to person, getting the names right, and helping with the births as needed. Trying to be there for all their kids births and keeping up really well, considering.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Soon enough it was time to move Olympus over the town, and they all were eager to begin. Dorian and the Sex gods were waiting with God to get prepared for it but knew this had to be done first. "We all must be of equal powers to contain and spread Olympus farther, Olympus obeys its Head gods and that is you two. And because of your Triumvirant with them, you, too, Dorian." God said then smiled. "I have to open the connection between you and your Triumvirant now. I have kept it locked from you but now it must flow free, then I'll lock it again. It is too dangerous for all the powers to be allowed free reign this way for long so…once it is open, you will need to be Still as you can for a few minutes to allow the powers to settle in you before moving. Do nothing and be Still. Understand?" God asked and they nodded.

He touched them all now then backed off. Dean immediately gasped as Love power filled him, Sam's power. Sam did the same as Dean's Lust hit him. Dorian nearly came on the spot and screamed as Norse, Love, and Lust Power filled her. She vibrated in place and soon felt hands on her shoulder.

She felt like lightning was filling her body, exploding inside her, while thousands of lustful needs took her over and she felt like cumming on the spot, over and over, while she felt love flooding her heart and mind, and making her also sigh happily as it pushed at her as well. "You okay? Dori?" Karis asked and demanded, "What is wrong with her!" He touched her face tenderly, worried. She was…overwhelmed and confused!

"She's fine, the powers haven't settled yet. They have taken her mind for the moment." God explained when Dorian found she could only moan…and vibrate in place.

"What do you need, baby, tell us…" Karis urged. Just because he didn't feel sexual toward her didn't mean he didn't care about her, that she wasn't his best friend, and he wouldn't kill for her or that he loved her any less than the other Mates he had in his bed did. Sex didn't figure into how he felt about her and it was such a small thing compared to way he felt for her. "Can we help her?" He asked and God nodded. "We'll do it, just tell us what to do!"

Varis stood watching, worried as well but letting Karis tend to their wife for now.

"She needs what they need to fix their powers. Sex." God said then nudged him. "Doesn't have to be intercourse, son. Just an orgasm or two should help her control them better."

Karis nodded then looked to Varis who joined him. Karis touched her below and then worked her nub now, rolling it in his fingers and using fingers to move into her. Varis pressed into her back and worked her breasts, kissing her neck. She writhed mindlessly and they kept it safe. No penetration or that would be rape without her permission. She fucked against Karis's hand and fingers then came clawing at his arms, screaming every orgasms she had then.

Still enthralled to the powers, mostly Dean's, she eyed the Lust god in disbelief. "How do you _not_ fuck everything that moves!" She cried out as lust poured into her again and bit it back. "It is so….it's all I can do not beg to be fucked and have orgasms until I die from it!"

"And, you, this Love thing, _wow_! You must be in love with everyone the way it feels and, fuck, I want it to own me, too! How do you two live with this!" She managed then gasped as an erection brushed her front, turning to see Varis staring into her eyes, his eyes full of desire and need.

"We don't usually feel them both at the same time and we've had longer to control them inside us. We know we can't act on them all the time so we've learned to deal with them. I'm sorry if they hurt you, Dorian. It's only for a few minutes and he promised to send them back to us and then you won't feel them anymore! Hang in there…what do you want? Tell us." Sam asked and she cried out, reaching for Varis in desperation now.

"Fuck me…Varis…fuck me!" She demanded and rubbed against him. A deep moan fell from both their lips and they kissed now, hard and brutal, and he pressed her to the cloud, spreading her legs and thrusting in deep and taking her. He was not gentle, he'd waited too long to be with her and he wasn't wasting this chance!

"More…please?!" She groaned and he gave her more.

"I love you, so in love with you!" Varis said softly in her ear and gasped as the powers touched him. "I'm yours, always have been…you never wanted me though!" He moaned as he felt their bodies tensing now. "Let me be with you after this, don't let this be a one-time thing, please, Dori!" He pleaded then came hard inside her as she clawed his back and came with him. Karis cuddled between Sam and Dean, they'd had sex briefly to balance having both love and lust powers while Varis and Dorian did their first bout of it and were sated for now but happy Varis finally had told her he loved her and wanted her. Karis been urging Varis to say something for months but he'd been too shy to say anything.

She'd been too busy hitting on Karis to even notice him, Varis thought bitterly as she blinked up at him now. _'Please see me, see me, not him, love me, not him, love me, please, don't let this…me, love me!'_ Varis begged internally and swore it would break his heart if this meant nothing to the woman he was in love with. He helped her sit up while withdrawing from her emotionally at the same time and ran a hand along her face. "You feel better?" Varis asked and she nodded.

"You…love me?" She asked, having heard every word he'd thought right then and savored it in her heart of hearts. "Mine?"

"Yes, since the Vampire Council meetings, as soon as I saw you, I loved you, too. But you just wanted…Karis more." Varis said sadly and she nodded. She'd been so focused on the bad boy vamp she'd totally missed the good one waiting for her to love him back. "I'm bi, so I like women, too. Well, not for a long time and it's really been me just wanting you and them, and Karis. He's gay so…he never wanted women. I wanted…" Varis said softly and held her close. "Can we make love again or is this just a one off for us?" He asked as his eyes bored into hers, praying this wasn't it for them. Varis sighed now and prepared to take any scrap of feeling she could find for him; accepting that was all he'd ever get with her now. "I love you. I'm in love with you."

"I love you, too. I was stupid but not anymore. He isn't with me. It took a bit to see that. But Karis is my best friend though but I never thought about how I felt about you before this." Dorian admitted honestly.

"You never saw me. I was beside him and you looked right through me, I wasn't there. There was Karis and a big blank spot beside him that was me. Not worth your notice." Varis said bitterly and she nodded. But kissed him anyway.

"I do now and I intend to keep seeing you, too. Forgive me for that and please let me try to make it up to you." She said and felt Sam's love power reaching out then now, easing their pain, cementing their love now. A good power, she thought, a healing power and an empowering one. Lust was there but once their sex have toned the lust, the love just wanted to find what was hurting them and fix it for them forever now. It thought they needed it, and she wasn't inclined to argue with it. If it could make her love Varis as much as he loved her then she wanted it to do it. Her love grew now and swelled, leading her to kiss him again and stroke him hard for her with her hand working him that way. "After this is done, we should do a three-way." She stated smugly and his face looked surprised.

"He doesn't do…" Varis stammered and drooped, his hopeful look falling now. Thinking she still wanted Karis, damn it!

"No, you fuck me and he…fucks you. Not lovers with me but with you and you with me, sexy thing. I get it now and I'm fine with it. He's a friend and I love him but no sex there but with you. I could see us making love all the time. So our three-way will be you with me and him with you." Dorian explained and both men nodded in approval.

"I do love you and feel you are my Mate and wife but there isn't sex there for me but there is everything else, Dorian. You're my best friend, lady." Karis said as he kissed her cheek. "I can't give you this and you clearly need it but he can. So, be with him, with us. Just don't expect me to make love to you."

"I won't." Dorian said and gasped as Varis thrust in now, fucking her again, hard and fast. They didn't have much time here and he wanted to make love to her one more time. Soon enough they were crying out and moving more then cumming. Varis driving deep inside her as she whimpered as multiple orgasms went through her and she screamed as she came from them. Feeling the powers settle in her finally and sitting up so that they could help her up the rest of the way. Ignoring the afterglow that took her over, she sighed.

"Now we can do this." God said approaching them and held a hand out to the East side of the yard. "We're expanding it that way." Then they watched as that side formed a wave, a high one like a tidal way. Then popped over to take their sides. "Turn on all the powers and let them flow free, do not harness them! Let them hold it in and let me do the rest." God said and they nodded, holding out hands to it and putting every bit of the powers against it now.

Power bit along their skins as they glowed like stars and it felt so good they moaned from it, like nothing _ever_ had before! God got the glowing wave over the town now, stretched it to match the town limits on every side then pressed his power into it, pulling on theirs at the same time. "Lock it!" He screamed in their heads. "Tie it to where it is now with power, anchor it. Picture it as a steel wall, like the one in China, and wrap your powers into it. Lock it in place and into the ground beneath it! Do it now!" He commanded and they did, Powers and Wills locking it in place on each side as they came from the power in them; then letting it go when God said, "It's done! Let it go."

And with that, Olympus covered the town and they put the wards up as best they could, feeling like it wasn't enough but knowing they had done all they could for now. The Guardians would do the rest.

He touched them again now and smiled. Sending the powers back where they belonged in each one, closing off their Triumvirant link and locking it again. Dean no longer felt the Love power, although it had felt good and comforting. Sam no longer felt the Lust one, even though he'd almost died when he couldn't get enough sex to satisfy it! And Dorian? She was just herself again, No Lust, Love, or Norse powers in her at all now and she was glad of that. Although she did have a Vampire god to talk to about a three-way and smiled about that.

Sure, Karis wasn't her lover but Varis was now, and a three-way with the Vampires she'd been lusting after for over a year was just what she needed now. Only now she had found the right Vampire to be with and could let the other go, knowing they never had that chance to begin with. But Varis could be hers, once she made it up to him. Knowing she'd ignored and looked straight through the man for a better part of a year was a lot to make up for but she was sure she could. She also knew he'd give her the chance to and smiled happily.

"So proud of you, Dorian! You handled those powers like a pro." Dean said and hugged her. "You did great!"

"And, with Varis, I'm glad you finally got his hints." Sam said and she looked at him curious.

"Hints?" She asked, she didn't remember any hints.

"The rose on your pillow last month, did you even read the note?!" Sam said and she shook her head. "He told you everything in it!"

"It said, "_To the Love of My Life._" Dorian said, "No signature. I assumed it was from you guys."

"No, the back of it?" Sam hinted and waved a hand, a paper fluttered down and she read it, feeling ashamed now.

'_I love you. If you love me, meet me at the large cloud bank by the Norse barracks. It's okay if you don't. If you don't show, I'll leave you alone and just be what we are already. I won't push you for more ever again._

_I adore you,_

_Love, _

_Varis'_

And she held it tight as she felt sadness now. He'd loved her then and she'd…left him hanging.

"He sat there for _four_ hours, waiting for you. It broke his heart when you didn't show." Dean informed her with a long-suffering tone. A tone that told her she had been an Ass back then and she wasn't inclined to disagree. "An apology would be nice…he's earned it, don't you think? If a man loves you that much, he should get one."

"I'll do that now." She said awkwardly and got on her bike, revving off to see Varis now. An apology was definitely due here. And she hoped like hell he accepted it.

Xxxxxxxx

She held out the paper and he read it. His head hung as he did so and he said nothing.

"I'm sorry! I only read the front…but not the back." Dorian said then touched his face, "If I'd read the back, I'd have joined you on the cloud bank." She sighed now. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Varis. Please forgive me?" He pulled her into his arms and smiled a small smile.

"Promise to never forget to read the back of note from me again, never look through me like I don't exist again, and, more than _anything_, never make me feel like I'm nothing but gum on your damn shoe again! I exist and it took you getting souped up on power and me forcing you to see me… for you _notice_ me!" Varis grumbled and shouted toward the end, bitterness tinging his voice but not letting her go. "I deserved better!"

"Yes, you did. And you give me a chance, and I'll give you everything I should have before." Dorian promised and looked ashamed again. "I'll do anything to get you to forgive me…you name it and I'll do it!"

He knew this took courage for her to offer, a Dommes like her didn't offer this lightly.

"Submit to me, for a week." Varis said softly. "Let me own you and keep you, and let me fully control you. Not topping from the bottom and you have to trust me not to hurt you, because I never would and you know it." He groaned then sighed. "Okay, fine, I…withdraw it, it was a stupid idea…just a date would be…"

"I'll do it." Dorian said quietly, afraid. Every instinct in her screaming against it but she'd earned her punishment and she'd meant she'd do anything. She hadn't expected this though but…she'd do it. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask. Just try, I'm not like Eric or God, or anything, I've never Dommed before but…I won't be too hard on you, promise. But if you do, maybe I can let go of this bitterness and finally let go of my fear that you'll change your mind…I love you, Dori, I really do." Varis said and held her tighter. "The safe word is "Infinite" because that is how my love is for you, infinite and overwhelming."

"Infinite" Dorian tried it and liked it. "When do you want me to start?"

"Tomorrow morning." Varis said then smiled. "Tonight we make love, do our three-way. Then cuddle. There's plenty of time for the submission thing until then." He said quietly now. "You make a list of things that scare your or you won't do by morning and give it to me in the morning. Then I promise I'll stay away from that when we do this. I'll honor your wishes, Dorian."

"Okay." Dorian agreed then asked. "Can we use leather cuffs? I really hate the steel ones but if you insist…"

"Leather works for me, too." Varis said and kissed her. "I would do nothing that hurt you."

"I know that." Dorian said then added. "Never did the bondage for myself, not full submission. It could be fun. I might like it." She groaned. "Then again…"

"Use the safe word, it stops. I still love you and we move on together. Nothing changes but the submission for us. The way I see it, if you at least try to do this with me, then that will mean a lot to me." Varis promised, glad to see her worry fading now. "Not letting you go again, no matter if it works or not, you are mine now and I'm yours. We share with them but…you're mine, too, no matter what!"

"Thanks." Dorian said softly and then they went in search of Karis. And a three-way she was sure they all would enjoy.

And then tomorrow, she'd find out what a Sub felt like. And if she could handle it or not, but she was willing to try, do her best to keep her promise to do it. Even if she hated every minute of it! She'd still do it. For Varis, because he'd been wronged by her and because she'd deserved it.

And prayed she didn't fuck this new thing between them up because she really wanted to make it work.

Xxxxxxxxx

Dorian sucked them hard, demanding this was her job. And happily they let her. Then Varis laid her beneath him and kissed her, his hands and lips working her body until she thought foreplay was seriously becoming redundant! "Please, now!" She begged as he tasted her below and she nearly came from that alone, finding he had a real talent for that! Swearing she would be asking him to do that more often now.

Soon he worked into her and paused, letting Karis work into him, letting Karis set the tempo and then making love to her accordingly. "Varis…" She moaned softly. "Baby!" Varis sensed she was close and slowed down, and felt Karis doing the same. Dorian wasn't the only one too close to orgasm to make this last apparently! Then slowed it down and worked up to fast and hard again, then both Dorian and Varis cried out in intense pleasure as Karis took Varis hard and deep with her hand creeping to Karis and squeezing and stroking him while he moved into Varis, making him do the same to Varis as he moved into her. Then they all came crying out and moaning from it.

Then did it all again and thought that this three-way thing was definitely on the list of things they would be doing again later, damn it felt good!

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dorian waited on the rug, her gear laid out for Varis to choose from. Anything and everything was on there. Varis sat reading the list of 'Do nots' she'd come up with after their sex last night. While he did that, Varis had her pick out things she was willing for him use on her and work her Submission with. She quickly thought and began to choose. Leather cuffs, hand cuffs, ball gag, blindfold, flogger, paddles, vibration clamps for various body parts, leather strings, plugs, dildos, and chains for the cuffs to use on the crosses and bed eyelets. The rest got put back. She turned to see him still reading it over and let him, knowing it was vital they both understood the Submissive/Dominant contract they were signing here. It would ensure they both knew what each expected of the other and what the limits were.

"_I, Dorian Scaric-Winchester, agree to be the Submissive to Varis Winchester for a period of seven days, starting on June 10__th__ and ending on June 18__th__. I will obey his commands and serve him in every way, submit to him and be owned by him in love during this time. My Will will be to please him alone._

_There will be restrictions to the activities we do in scenes however._

_Those restrictions will be:_

_No blows that break the skin. No using whips or intense pain on me. "Ow" does not mean hit me harder, it means that you are hurting me, so lighten up or I will hurt you for it. I can take some pain, but not to where I almost bleed._

_No passing me to others like a slave, I am yours, not theirs._

_My password will be honored as soon as it is spoken, no exceptions!_

_No humiliating me for the sake of your pleasure, but urging me to do better with subtle punishments should work well._

_No rape stuff! I do hard fucking, making love, but no taking my ass in one hard thrust! That just hurts, work it in and make it feel good, that's all I ask. If it hurts, you stop and let me recover, then I am willing to try again, but gentler next time._

_You know I love you, so I am allowed to speak sometimes beyond 'Yes, Sir' and 'Whatever is your pleasure, Sir." No withholding my ability to cum from what you're doing for more than a twenty-four hour period, I can't hold off on cumming that long, sorry._

_Other than that, I'm yours. I will wear your collar the whole time and only remove it when we end it in a week. I will kneel for you and assume the proper positions required by you but am allowed free moments of no Submission, ten to twenty minutes per three hours of punishment or play time. Meal breaks and bathroom breaks are necessary and will not be denied to me. No fluid play, golden showers or such, and no breath play, I may be immortal but I pass out, and that is never a pleasant way to bring out my Vampire Goddess powers, they will hurt you if you do it! _

_I will go on leash but not walk all the time on all fours behind you like a dog. Standing and walking behind you will work best most of the time._

_The following names will not be used, and will get you hurt for calling me them: Whore, Slut, and Bitch. But Pet, Lover, and Slave are acceptable._

_By signing this document, we agree to honor these requirements and play safe together."_

Varis read and agreed it was fair. There were two lines at the bottom labeled 'Submissive' and 'Dominant'. So he dug out a pen from a hidey-hole and signed it. Then Dorian did the same. Then he eyed the stuff and didn't see a collar there.

"They keep a play one in one of the compartments." Dorian suggested and added. "Sir." He smiled. He knew that, he played with them enough with it. Now if only he could remember which one it was in…

'_Dean, where do you keep the play collar?_' Varis sent and continued looking. Dorian helped too. Neither had much luck though, yet.

'_One at the far end, by the night stand.'_ Dean sent and they heard him laugh. '_Have fun, Dori. And try to be submissive, it isn't that hard to do.'_ Then added to Varis, '_Don't break our Wife, we need her in one piece here in a week. Until then, she's all yours, baby…but we fully intend to have our wicked ways with you and Karis later, don't forget that.'_

'_I won't, I definitely won't!'_ Varis groaned, wanting his lovers to do just that to him later, too. Already hard at the thought of their sex together later and seeing this might be a fun beginning to their Play time, too.

'_Says a true switch_.' Dorian shot back then saw Varis flush at that. Knew he thought she was hating the thought of being his Submissive already. "I'm fine with it, but go easy at first okay? I need a bit to adjust here."

"We'll go slow, Dori. Start easy." Varis promised as he pulled the collar out. Frowning he adjusted its length to fit her better and motioned her over. Once she knelt at his feet, he hesitated. "You sure you'll do this? I'll still love and forgive you even if you don't do this."

"I won't say it doesn't scare me to have no control but I'm willing to try really hard to do this for you." Dorian agreed then gulped nervously as he buckled it on her. "Just…remember the list, okay? Not a slave here, I get a say."

"Of course you do, Dori. I'd never take that from you." Varis promised and she nodded, kneeling now and keeping her eyes down. Varis had to revise this, the 'not looking at him' part was annoying him already. She wasn't broken so not looking at him was not an option here! "Look at me, lover. Never down at the floor like you are now, I don't like that." And with gentle fingers, he brought her face up to look at him. "No looking down, Dori."

"Yes, Sir." Dorian said and felt better now. Staring at the floor wasn't very exciting. It didn't turn her on at all. That and there was nothing more boring that staring at the floor for hours, fuck that! Damn, she should have put that on the list. She thought and waited for orders.

Then he ordered her to stand in one place and he circled her and caressed her skin with fingers tips as he walked around her. She stayed very Still while he did so, willing herself to submit and finding a sort of submission settling into her. Waiting for his commands while her eyes stayed on him when she could see him. "Beautiful." Varis said softly. "But then you always were."

Dorian blushed at his compliment and began to wonder if the collar had the magic power of making her to that, too. She never blushed! Must be the Submission sinking in. Yeah, she blamed the submission, even as another blush crept up her cheeks when he praised her again. The collar, it was the fault of the collar, yeah. Sometimes that cruise up the Denial got a female Dhampyre on board…uh huh.

"Suck me." Varis ordered, leaning back on the bed, still so hard from before. Dorian immediately crept over and took him in her mouth, obediently sucking him and working him with her hands. Varis moaned softly and ran fingers through her hair urging her deeper then tugged. She looked up while still sucking him softly then. "On the bed, all fours." He ordered and she did so. He got behind her and worked her open with fingers and lube, both holes. Then eased into her back onto him. "Put your hands back onto my shoulders, hold onto me, let me guide you, be Still and no cumming until I say so." Obediently she extended her arms up over her head then back to clutch behind Varis's shoulders then felt him settle deeper into her wet folds. Deep inside her body, making her moan from it.

"Ride me, a little at a time, slowly. I'll tell you when to speed up." Varis ordered softly into her ear as he kissed her neck. Dorian rode him backwards and did as told, going slow. A few minutes later, he ordered her to speed up a little, then again a few moments later, until they were going hard, fast and deep, both ready to cum.

Then he Stilled her, and switch holes, doing the same again, slow, then faster then more, and again they got close to cumming. Then repeating it a few more times until they both were mad with desire and felt the need to finally cum two hours later, bodies and minds spinning in pleasure, then came hard as Varis gasped, "Cum."

Then laying her down and making love to her for another hour after he cuffed her to the bed and put the vibrating clips on her nipples and nub, on medium, and she nearly came immediately, having to fight hard not to, moaning from it all. Her body arched as he thrust in again and again, teasing her pleasure higher until they were spinning again, then cumming when he told her to but he didn't cum with her, he waited. She writhed from it all, the clips making her gasp over and over as orgasms pulled through her, and he worked the vibrator into her holes, both of them at the same time at a hard and pounding rate, making her scream her orgasms louder until she collapsed and trembled, unable to move or cum anymore.

Then he put his dick over her mouth, and she wrapped lips around him, and he fucked her mouth, going deep into her throat and came there, repeatedly sending cum in and making her swallow every orgasms worth; three of them in fact that he'd been holding back for an hour now. Then lay with her cuddling.

Then Varis smiled and said, "You are staying cuffed to the bed with a long chain. You can reach the bathroom with it and move around. But when I'm in the room you will be on this bed, spread and ready for me to fuck you at any time." He sounded like he was enjoying this, she thought. But smiled, she was, too, so that wasn't a problem. "You will be fed by me, bathed by me. I will bind you more later for that. And when you have to go to the bathroom, tell the creation there and they will remove the bindings long enough for you to go then put them back right after. I am fucking you often today, and you will submit to my desires." He ran a hand along her perfect ass. "Ever been spanked or flogged?"

"Yes, Sir. A while ago, Sir." She said with a calm tone to her voice, a submissive and obedient one.

"Good, when I return I will do that first. Then maybe fuck you. And if you are really good, I will let you cum again. Understand, Pet?" Varis said firmly, and she nodded. Body already tense with desire from the prospect of the bondage and Submissive sex to follow it. She wanted it, she realized. Hmm, she was a switch, too. Who knew? "I'll be back. Play with yourself if you want, work your ass with fingers and lube."

And then he left her in the quiet room. Her fingers already edging to work her own body in want and need, frustrated she couldn't get it from another. Her ass eagerly taking her fingers and nearly cumming from that alone! Now she just hoped he'd come back soon to cure her horniness he'd created here. The more she submitted, the hornier she got. And, _wow_, wasn't that an unexpected realization there. Submission turned her on more than dominance did, cool! She sighed as the creation hooked the thick chain, a really long one that lay all along the floor by the bed, to her cuffs. Then hooked the other end of it to the eyelet there then went to stand by the door in case she needed anything.

Dorian waited nearly an hour and soon saw him approaching, Sam and Dean helping him carry stuff in. Curious, she stayed where she was, legs spread and ready for him like ordered while she lifted her head to see what he was doing but, as soon as she did, he ordered. "Be Still, head back down, Dori."

She obeyed and huffed but did as told. A playful tap to her thigh told her he had heard her little huff, too. She blushed and said, "Sorry, Master."

Varis nodded approval and reached for something, her sight went dark as he situated the blindfold over her eyes and she frowned in confusion. "Sit up and kneel, face the headboard, leave room for me." Varis ordered. She complied and got even more curious. She heard silver bump itself, and plates bounce as he situated something on the bed, making it dip slightly. Then a bigger dipping told her he was on the bed now.

"Thanks, guys." Varis said and she heard the others leave, waiting to see what he was up to. She smelled fruit, strawberries, and cheese, and…chocolate. Then she heard something being sat on the nightstand and wondered what it was but said nothing. He'd tell her soon enough. There was the sound of silver again and metal tapping metal. "Turn around, but stay as you are." She turned around and then something wet touched her lip. She opened her mouth, expecting his dick but…got something sweet and chocolaty. "Bite." Varis ordered, a smile in his voice. She looked so cute confused and the happy look on her face as the fruit touched her mouth was priceless.

She tentatively bit and chewed, savoring it. Strawberries and chocolate. "Fondue." Dorian said grinning.

"Yep, I want to feed you. So hands behind your back. I'll cuff them together later. Now open your mouth." Varis ordered gently. "Such a sexy mouth, wanted to kiss it for so long. And now it's all mine…" He said and kissed her, letting it briefly deepen then stopping it. "Keep the mouth open."

She did so, feeling more turned on and breathless from the kiss still. Her body was throbbing with desire, her nipples hard; not to mention, she was so wet and turned on that she knew she could cum from him speaking to her alone. One order, one harshly spoken one was all it would take. She found herself wanting him to order her around more and liked it. He pressed a vegetable with cheese on it to her lips and she ate that, too, licking his hand and fingers clean. Sucking on his fingers in turn like they were dicks in the process. A deep groan was a pleasing response from her new Master and she tried not to smile too widely at the sign of his arousal.

He gave her loving kisses between bites of food for what seemed like hours then stopped, reaching up to take her blindfold off. "Feed me now." Varis grinned up at her while leaning up on one elbow. Eagerly she took stock of what was left. Tons of fruit and chocolate, assorted bread stuff and veggies to go with the cheese fondue itself. Her eyes saw the tubes of syrup and whip cream on the nightstand and she smiled. Varis explained now. "Those are to use on us. I'm putting them on you and eating them off you slowly. Then…I'm just eating _you_." He saw her eyes light up with desire at that and nodded. "Then…you'll do the same to me." He saw she liked this, too.

"I…I would love to eat them off your gorgeous body, Sir." Dorian said eagerly, looking forward to it.

"Let's just enjoy this first. Take our time. You and I got all week off. Let's savor it." Varis said stealing a kiss and loving her startled look when he stopped…_again_. Teasing her with kisses alone, and not allowing her any other touches…yet.

"Yes, sir." Dorian said and liked the way his lips felt on her fingertips as she fed him a chocolate dipped cherry. His tongue licked her fingers clean and she moaned. Then did it again.

Varis slipped the blindfold on himself and grinned. "Feed me more." He ordered happily and she nodded.

"Yes, Sir." Dorian said and thought this was easily the best Subbing experience she'd ever seen, and she'd seen a _lot_ of them. He wasn't trying to hurt her…he was _seducing_ her with it. It was a new experience for her and she felt a warm feeling in her heart again. He may not be a true Dom, and he may not do stuff like a real Dom would, but what he was doing made her feel loved and to love him back even more; and part of her never wanted him to learn to do it the way the others did it. He was _perfect_ this way! She didn't want him hard and demanding as them. And some could be _pretty_ demanding. She loved the gentle way he just doing it his _own_ way.

For an hour or two, she fed him the food and dips until they were gone. Then set it to floor when she told him it was gone. "Lay down, Pet. On your back, hands over your head." Varis ordered and she was soon laying there, hands cuffed to the headboard, ankles cuffed to the bottom on it. Her legs was spread apart again, and pillows were situated under her bottom to put it up to a more accessible level for him. Then he took the syrups and squirted trails along her sensitive skin. Strawberry to the top parts, over her neck and breasts, chocolate on her stomach and caramel on her groin, inside her folds, and worked the caramel in with fingers that made her moan from his touch there. And more chocolate on her legs and thighs.

Whip cream was applied over the syrup and soon Varis sat back to survey his work. Smiling, he started at her legs, licking the syrup and whip cream off her until it was gone and leaving spit trails on her skin. Ignoring her caramel coated parts entirely, she noticed in frustration. He was _teasing_ her! His fingertips trailed in her folds then he sucked the caramel off his fingers, grinning wickedly. "Delicious Slave."

Dorian then moaned and smiled. Then he licked the strawberry off her neck and chest, getting every last bit of it, sucking that neck and ear, kissing her lips softly, then caressing and suckling her nipples for a bit, leaving only spit trails and no sticky residue again. Then took her stomach, making her arch in pleasure and earning a swat for it. "Be Still." Varis ordered harshly and she whimpered; both in apology and need for him. So he kissed her lips again. "Forgiven, now be Still. Don't move or cum until I say so." She said a strangled "Yes, Sir." He nodded his approval of her response and then went back to sucking and licking the chocolate from her stomach again. She didn't arch this time and was proud of her restraint.

"Good girl." Varis praised her when he saw her being Still. Impressed she was doing so well. Knowing a dominant like herself usually wouldn't be this good at submission, he was pretty sure of that. He couldn't picture Eric or God submitting this well so he was happy he was pleasing her so much that she was willing to keep trying it. "I love you." He said softly against her skin and she heard him then smiled again. She didn't care what others said. She'd never tire of him constantly telling her that and meant to encourage it further in the future. She loved him, too, and was going to make sure she had just as many opportunities in the future to tell him that, too!

"I love you, too." Dorian was pretty sure most Doms didn't go around being soppy as Varis was being but then, she thought this version of Dominance was better suited to the man above her anyway. He wasn't the stern Dom type. He'd pamper his Submissive. She wanted him to, that and punish her but _that_ would come later. She'd said take it easy at first, and he was doing just that.

He'd listened to her. An attractive quality in any man, she thought proudly of her husband.

Soon enough, he'd worked his way to her groin and thighs. Which he also thoroughly licked off until she was slick with his spit again. Then he licked the syrup off her shaved mound. Then into the folds after he sucked her nub, sucking it long after the caramel was gone from it. She tried to be Still but did move a little, but he didn't punish that. He didn't expect her to be too Still for this part. He'd have been surprised if she had!

And, as Varis licked and sucked the caramel from inside her, she felt her orgasm slipping from her control. Then just when it seemed too much for her to bear anymore and _not_ cum, he stopped altogether.

Uncuffing her wrists and helping her up, while massaging her arms and legs to make her more comfortable. Then he stood and unhooked her leash as well and the collar. Wrapping it around her wrist. "One hour. You shower, be yourself, _not_ submissive. But no cumming. That is for me to decide when to let you. No touching yourself either. Go, relax, Dorian. It's been six hours, you've earned it." And then he sat a towel by her. "You did so well, honey. You were so Still. I'm proud of you." Varis said then kissed her softly. "One hour then I'm spanking you, maybe flogging if you choose it, too. Then I'm making love to you, and fucking you; then _maybe_…I _might_ let you cum." Dorian nodded and moaned internally, already so desire ridden her eyes could cross from it and he says _that_! Mean Master! She laughed though. This was fun so far.

Then he hesitantly held out a hand and she took it, wanting to touch him, too. Then they headed to the shower, where they both quickly washed each other between kisses and rough touches. His desire driven to a keen edge from just what they'd done so far and then he backed off, drying off and smiling at her confused expression. "I don't get to cum yet either. Your hour starts _after_ you finish showering." Then he left the room and she groaned. That little passionate display was _not_ helping her sexual frustration here! The _tease_!

At least with him not cumming either, she wouldn't be alone in her frustration though…she smiled happily at this thought and leisurely took her time with the shower. It would do him good to get a bit more frustrated…he wasn't the only tease in this relationship. And she meant to show him just how much of a tease she could be if he did this to her again! Which a part of her really hoped he would, once this was over that is. The foreplay was pretty fantastic this way!

Xxxxxxxxx

She sat on Dean's lap now and they talked, Dorian kissing her Sex god husbands and the others who came in at times to see her on a break. "You okay?" Sam asked, she looked happy with it so far.

"Yes, he's doing a good job. Not as harsh as some Masters would be." Dorian said and they nodded.

"He's wooing you, Dori. Showing you he loves you. He's showing you how much you mean to him now that you have said you want to be with him, too." Sam said and she nodded. She could tell. He wasn't being a typical Dominant at all. "Plus he has his own kinks, so enjoy them."

"I can tell. He really likes the food and eating it off of me, and feeding me. I suspect he has a food fetish." Dorian laughed and they nodded.

"We already knew that." Dean said softly, chuckling. "He's loves to feed us meals while we'll bound. That and fondue stuff, and sweets off our bodies, too. He gets an erection from Lasagna and ice cream sundaes, too. As long as it's gooey and he can feel your lips and skin with it eventually; that only makes him hotter for you." Dean laughed again. "Food gives him pleasure, too, literally. He once actually came from just eating cheesecake off our abs…he really _really_ does have a thing for cheesecake, no, Dorian, it's true!" A fond smile lit his lips at the memory. "He came so hard, too!"

"Well, I didn't know that but I _really_ like it!" Dorian chuckled. No wonder he was so turned on in the shower. The food and her taste mixed with it had to have turned him on beyond thought. She loved this new kink! She was great cook and, a man with a food fetish, well, he was just _perfect_ for her!

They talked and joked after that then Varis came in. "It's time." Varis said and she stood, going to him immediately and Varis kissed her softly as he put her collar back on. They shook their heads at the pair, glad they seemed satisfied with the arrangement. So soppy though, they thought chuckling at the obvious love between them. Then again, Varis was definitely the soppy type. But, of course, they already knew that.

He led her by leash upstairs, hooking her to bed again by the long one; longer chains on her cuffs hooked her to the Spanking Bench near the foot of it now. Feet free. "Kneel, on all fours. Against the spanking bench." Where he now fastened her to rather than the bed. Wanting to try out every toy in her play room on her. He let her choose the paddle. She chose the wooden one with slots cut into it; it hurt more. And the flogger, the one with soft metal woven into the leather; she wanted to try it out on herself. The other Subs seemed to really like it….so she thought she might, too.

He patiently hand-spanked first, keeping the blows firm but only making the skin flush pink. Then used the paddle, stopping to listen for her safe word at intervals. But not getting it, he now spanked her harder. She felt the pain but waited then it morphed into pleasure she'd known would come from it eventually. It _always_ did. She _loved_ being spanked! And surprisingly, for a man that had never spanked anyone before, he was _wonderfully_ talented at it!

"More, please, Sir?" Dorian begged between deep moans and thrusting hips, wetness seeping into the leather at her feet and groin from her arousal already. "_Please_?" She begged again.

Then he did as asked, spanked her until her ass was a flaring red and painful to the touch, still she writhed into the leather of the bench. His cool touch easing the pain of her spanked flesh on contact, soothing it for a while before unfastening her from the bench. Then let her soak in the sauna for few minutes. Massaging her shoulders and legs at the same time, joining her in it. Then she headed out to dry off when he told her to.

Then fastened her to the cross, asking her how to fasten someone to it. She instructed him on how to do it while he hooked her to it in the process. Taking her instructions on the flogger, he began to flog her. Carefully, he started light and then harder, leaving her back and ass a bright red, long lines on perfect skin. He ran fingers along them and thought they were beautiful. Like her. She needed to wear them more. He thought. "I love these, you'll wear them more now. Whenever we play, I will mark you this way. I love the way your skin looks in these marks. Is that okay, Pet?" Varis asked.

"Yes, it's fine." Dorian agreed, savoring his touches on her aching skin, his kisses and the licks over every mark was turning her on even more. "Please, Master?" She begged, her body rubbing into his groin as much as her range of bondage allowed her to.

She felt lube on her ass and against her hole, easing fingers and more lube inside her, around the hole itself. Then he worked into her, going slow, easing her body into the pleasure. She moaned at finally being pleasured, at finally being allowed to pleasure her Master again! Submission stole her mind as she found no movement allowed to her but was forced to let him take her as he pleased instead, completely at his mercy; her Will dependent on her Master's wishes.

She was his to command, to control, had no say in anything now. And loved every minute of it.

Their sounds echoed in the room until with a harsh cry and impaling movement, he came deep inside her but did not tell her to cum yet.

Then unhooked her and let her soak again, soothing her sore body lovingly with creams afterward. She was a mass of need and want, intense desire filled her being with one thought. Her Master. His Will. Wanting to cum for him, at his leisure. But still she vibrated in place, skin tensing and jumping as sensations were enhanced with every touch and kiss. All making her need more, want more, love her Master more!

Then he pulled her onto his lap, sheathing into her. "Ride me, fuck me until I cum in you." And she moaned softly as she did so, hands on the side of the tub to balance her as she worked her hips and rocked them on his dick as she moved up and down, body bobbing and the water waved and sloshed around them. His hands on her hips and body, working her breasts and neck with hands and lips, until he felt his orgasm approaching. And she felt her own frustrated orgasms screaming for release by now. "Cum, Cum now!" He cried as he fucked up into her harder and she dug nails into his shoulders, head back as she screamed each orgasm, fucking him through each and every one of them, for an hour or more. They lost track of time now and when she slipped bonelessly against him, gasping in spent pleasure. He thrust up into her several times and impaled her harder each time until he came deep in her as well, multiple orgasms flowing from him, too. Fucking her through them as well then laying there with her until they could move.

Soon they soaked for a bit, her cuddling into his side until they were comfortable again. Moving to the bed, they moved together, him moving her to spoon against him into his front, holding her tightly and kissing her temple with love. "You were amazing, Pet. Never knew making love could be so…explosive!"

"Wow, me either." She said purring contentedly. "Master…I love you."

"I love you, too, Dorian." Varis said softly and she drifted off, both napping as they needed to. The intensity of their sex had wiped them both out for a bit. Then waking several hours later, and he took collar off her, put it on her wrist instead. "Two hours, baby. Then we'll do this again."

"Yes, Sir." She said hugging him and kissing him deeply. "Make love to me again, please?"

And they did, him thrusting into her and her clawing at him, bodies writhing together slowly then harder and cumming repeatedly as they freely made love, not as Dom or Sub, but as Dorian and Varis, husband and wife, and very much in love with each other. And perfectly happy together now.

"Three hours, please?" Dorian asked softly. "Please, Sir?"

"Yes, three hours, after we wash up again. We got sticky and sweaty I think." Varis said laughing. Then got serious. "Am I doing good? Am I being a good Dom so far? Do you want to call it off… you can if you want…" He looked worried. Had he hurt her too much before with spanking and flogging?

"You are doing terrific, Varis. Best Master ever! This keeps up, I might consider doing this on more frequent basis with you after the week is up. Not all the time but…more often." Dorian smiled at his hopeful look. "You make me feel so good. You take terrific care of me. So gentle and so rough, too. I love it! We do this and I'm the only one you do this bondage and stuff with, got it?" She said possessively. "My only Master for this stuff, the harder stuff. I'll do lighter stuff with them and some bondage but not this, and the same applies to you, understand?"

"I understand. No Subs for me but you. No Doms for you but me. I got it. I want this, too." Varis agreed. "So, do we wait the week to end or…"

"We don't have to." Dorian said softly. "You'll keep the breaks when we do Submission? If I do it…more often?"

"I…can I be your Master all the time…well, and you still be non-Submissive and Dominant with others but I'd still be your Master with the collar on the neck and we only do stuff when…we want to or have time to…" Varis tried to sort his thoughts and wrap his head around the new ideas.

Loving every one of them.

"Yes, my Master, all the time but no punishments, no kneeling unless I'm told to while wearing the collar properly. No honorifics unless the collar is on my neck, not my wrist. We…could redo the contract…" She gave him a worried look. "Same requirements but some revisions…"

"Yes, we should do that." Varis agreed, nodding happily. Two days gone but a lifetime of being her Master… kind of. He was thrilled at the thought.

The pair headed to the study and took the main computer now, and whispered as they worked. "Keep that, add the part about periods of non-Submission but with the condition of you being my Master and it is at your leisure when I submit to you. And not having to bow or look down when I'm submitting to you. Oh, add in there at the end for a period of Eternity itself, never to stop being owned by you, your property." She point to the specified places.

"I'll put the collar conditions in with your conditions here. Wear it to submit and when not submitting; just either on the neck for submission and on the wrist for non-submission." Varis typed in and pointed out, adding a few of his own to it. "There… I think. Read it, see if we need to change it at all, Dori." He let her have the computer and she scanned the page and half of words.

"Seems good, I'll sign it. You approve of it? It is a binding Submissive/Dominant Contract, it will last for Eternity. We will be together this way for all time." Dorian asked to be sure.

"I'll own you, you'd be my Property?" Varis asked then paused. "_Totally_ shared of course! You'd have Free Will; most of the time." He looked at her to be sure, too. "You sure you want me for your Master? I'd be okay with just being your lover."

"I'm sure. You'll still be my husband but my Master, too." Dorian said smiling, hitting the 'Print' button, and going to the printer to retrieve it. "Let's get witnesses, Vare." She grinned wider at his nod. "I also want a ceremony."

"Right after we sign this and give it to Bobby to hold for us." Varis promised and then pulled her into a kiss, "You won't regret this, Dorian. I'm going to make you very happy!"

"You already have. I want this, Vare. I really do. I'll only submit to you this much, never met anyone that made me want to call them Master before… but with you, when I think of you, I hear myself call you that in my head all the time now." Dorian promised. "In my mind, you are my Master already."

"And you are my Submissive, and the woman I worship." Varis said and love shone in his eyes. "I'm your Slave, too."

"And I, too, promise to take good care of you, just like you will of me." Dorian promised, kissing him again, never wanting to leave his arms now. One touch led to another and then another, and soon they were making love on the floor of the study and crying out and moaning sexily. Cumming hard and often. Then got up to clean off and kiss gently one last time. "I worship you, too, Vare."

Then smiling, they headed out to find their lovers, the Sex gods, God, and Karis. Once found, they joined them in the study again, watched them sign the contract with pleased smiles. "Never expected this but we're happy for you two." Sam said hugging her and him in turns, the others hugged and congratulated them, too. Signing it as witnesses and putting a seal on it to make it official. At least as official as Submissive contracts went, but this one did not need renewed yearly. When God had touched and signed it, it had become more than a normal Submissive Contract, it became an Eternal Bond between the pair. Theirs was an Eternal Contract thanks to God's signature on it.

Never to be reversed. Permanent and binding as well.

Binding her to him, Submissive to a loving Master. But kept and taken care of for all Eternity.

The way they wanted it to be between them now.

And, kneeling the courtyard, he placed her collar on her neck. Kissing her lovingly afterward. "Mine!" Varis said possessively into her lips. Eyes on hers full of joy.

"Yours." She said just as possessively. Her eyes just a happy as her lover's now!

And with that, a temporary punishment became something more.

It became the shackles that bound them together Eternally and changed their relationship forever.

But in many more exciting and new ways.

"This is going to be fun." Dorian whispered excitedly as he laid her down, after making her suck him hard, and made love to her. Hands bound over her head. Submitting fully to him finally.

"Yes, it will be!" Varis whispered back and took her deeper, both of them cumming eventually as he claimed her for himself once and for all now. Owning and keeping her as his property. But also as the woman he would never get enough of and would be willing to share as much as she wanted to be shared and with whoever she wanted to share with, while he would stay her Master and lovers/Mates with Karis and the Sex gods, too. Only with them himself.

"Forever…" They both sighed later as they rested.

And, for once, forever had never seemed or felt so _good_.

xxxxxxxxx

It was time for him to try it. They'd been working up to this for weeks with him, easing him into it with little things, cuffs, light bondage, sex play, but not the actual things. They wanted to be sure he really wanted it or not first. It was his wish they did this with him, and they didn't want him to regret his choice.

So now Connor's hands were shackled to the chains that ran from the top of the bed along the ceiling and ended in one being held by Sam and Dean. Right now he lay on his back with his hands toward the headboard, eyeing the whole thing curiously. Eric, their Master had okayed this, since they were Connor's husbands, too. He wanted to dominate Connor later, too, if he liked it and so did half of Olympus; the entire kinky half, especially Dorian, Bacchus, and Eric. They were most hopeful that Connor took to it! Maybe Angel, too…if they could talk the clearly dominant man into it. Which wasn't likely, Angel was definitely the most dominant man besides Eric they had ever met! Bottoming aside, and, hell, the man even topped from the bottom! He couldn't help himself really so they let it slide. Angel wasn't very submissive at all but they were okay with that. As a top, he gave them much more pleasure than he ever did when he bottomed anyway!

"You still want to try?" Angel asked worried. Angel was watching to make sure they didn't overdo it, worried about his son's first real foray into kink and submission. "You don't have to."

"I want to try it." Connor said to his worried father and asked the others now. "What's next?"

"We can do several things. Starting with calling us Master at all times. And obeying our every order. Can you do that?" Dean explained smiling lovingly at him. They wouldn't be too hard on him for his first time.

"I like that. I can do it. Does this involve spanking? Cause I've been spanked before." Connor took in his father's shocked look, "Hey, some girls liked to spank during sex; it was fun!" Angel just grinned and shook his head at his son's lecherous smile. The gods chuckled. He obviously hadn't been on a kinky date with Dorian. She liked to spank a lot! In fact, they had just such date with her on Tuesday, they'd have to be sure to bring the leather paddle she liked to use on them. They'd forgotten it last time.

"We could do that, then suck you and stuff, make you do us while we spank you. You up for a gag or blindfold, or a dildo up there, like Sam did in the motel room but on straps?" Dean asked, trying to figure out what to do next. It was making him hard to consider this. "Sam, would you take being submissive while he is, to show him how we do it?"

"Sure, get more chains up, with leather cuffs inside. I hate the way the steel bites into my skin." Sam said and Dean conjured up the chains the way he specified and now held two sets then had an idea. "Angel, hold Sam's chain for me, would you?" Angel could dominate Sam. they would both like it. Then he could do Dean later. Then Eric could 'punish' them for doing the sub stuff without him. He got creative with his punishments and, damn, they sure loved that black man's ideas of 'punishments' when he got _creative_! Dean hoped he threw him over his lap again and spanked him until it hurt, to be honest. So much pain, so little time…

Soon Sam was in the chains, dildo firmly strapped in, on Connor, too. Connor grinned at his husband like that and chuckled. Sam grinned back, laughing as well. Dean got the joke but had to explain about when Sam had used it on Connor and even Angel smiled, chuckling. Yeah, turnabout was fair play but it was also going to be so much fun, too!

Dean slipped a gag on Sam and a ring. Connor got one, too. Sam took a blindfold and Connor decided to try it since Sam did. Soon both were trussed up and ready. Dean conjured up two crops and gave one to Angel.

"He likes pain, so you can go pretty hard. Here, let me show you." Dean slid by Sam and got behind him to have a better view of his target areas. "You want to whip it red, where there are welts but no blood. We heal fast so you may have to do it a lot but that makes it fun. Do it in ten minute intervals or until he gets too excited, then we can take him sexually, or just keep going, depending on how we want to do it. I'd keep the gag on him if I were you when you did that; he gets porn star fast when I do this, don't you, baby?" He played a hand along that gorgeous ass of Sam's and stroked around the hole so stretched by the dildo already; not flipping it on yet. Sam nodded happily and moaned into his gag. Even Angel could tell that moan was close to pornographic, and saw Sam was so hard for it already! _'Yes! Baby, I want Angel to spank me once he learns, okay? I want him to dominate me.'_ Sam said through the marks and even Angel and Connor chuckled at the desire in his tone. Sam really _really_ wanted this.

Dean began whipping him, slow and not too hard, building up to harder. Then he flipped the dildo on low and manipulating it to hit Sam's sweet spot before beginning. Sam moaned softly and thrust back for more. "A thrust back means he wants more. When he writhes is when you fuck him. You can tell him to be silent or let him moan more, it's up to you. He's good at this part." Dean spanked him harder and saw both Angel and Connor watching him, learning.

Soon Sam was being whipped hard along his back, ass, and thighs and the dildo was on high and his pleasure soared but he couldn't cum; the ring held him back. The more he was whipped, the more he writhed. Dean knew he was ready now. He took out the dildo, set it aside and turned it off, then fucked him; taking his time but ending up being rough since Sam was _not_ patient now. Dean had wound him up too much! Dean grinned. Yeah, he may have done that on purpose to turn Sam into a slut faster. He _loved_ Sam this way.

Sam was crying out in pleasure and nearly cumming as Dean's hands gripped his bruised flesh and squeezed. "Remove the gag…Angel… get it out… want… fuck so tight!...he's so close…want to hear him!" Angel gently removed the gag from Sam's mouth and the most pornographic moan he had _ever_ heard poured out and Sam fucked back harder; demanding it rougher now. Dean obeyed this request immediately. Both gods came hard as Dean shouted for him to cum and tore the ring off, Sam bucked back onto him like a bronco now and it made them scream in pleasure again and again until their orgasms subsided.

Then Dean went back to Connor and Angel stood behind Sam again. Then Angel put Sam's dildo back in and kissed along his back. "Gonna make you feel good, baby." He promised. Sam grinned around his gag again now as Angel hooked it back on his mouth again. A blindfold was added again. Connor sat ready, choosing to take a blindfold again, too. He tensed as his sight went dark but Stilled under Dean's touch, caressing his back and body.

"It's okay, Connor, we won't hurt you. You get scared, use your safe word, 'knife'. Don't say it unless you mean for me to stop, okay? Nod twice for me to stop if you can't speak. Nod now if you agree to this." Dean demanded and Connor nodded once, already hard. Clearly he did like this part, Dean noticed and saw the others approaching to watch. So they moved to an upper cloud bank, the largest one there was. So everyone could see better.

Angel whipped Sam with the flogger, softer then hard, having to do it often since the marks kept healing after a few seconds now. Eric came up behind Angel and showed him the proper way to wield the flogger. "Tilt the handle back to you then forward when you strike the blow. Make sure the straps caress the skin not dig into it, the pain is more exquisite that way and the stinging lasts longer; Sam likes that part." Eric said and touched his Slave. "You look beautiful this way, Sam. I fully intend to take my turn doing this and more to you later."

"_Not angry or jealous we're doing this with them?"_ Sam asked mentally and Eric shook his head.

"No, this is just what I thought they'd want to do and it's not wrong since they are your Mates like I am; it's not fair to them to not let them try it with you also if they want to. I don't have exclusive rights to you like most Doms do, I know that. That and you look incredibly sexy and hot when they do the bondage and stuff with you, too." Eric leered here and chuckled. "It's such a turn on watching them dominate you two. Fuck! You are so damn fuckable that way! Besides Connor asked you to teach him this, play with him this way. Maybe if he enjoys it with you, he'll let me play with him this way another time. I'd be his Dom with him later if he wanted one…like I am yours. He _does_ seem to be turned on by being bound this way…" Eric said to Dean while he looked at Connor now and leering. "I want a turn, Slave."

"You got it, ask Connor. It's up to him. We're leaving it all up to him." Dean responded, removing Connor's ball gag so he could speak.

"Can I do this with you when they're done, a few of us are into it, too…not just them." Eric said gently, "Can I whip you and fuck you, baby?" He stole a kiss which Connor eagerly returned.

"Yes, we finish here and I'll stay bound. You whip me and then fuck me when they are done. I want to know how they feel when you dominate them." Connor said softly, blushing. "They enjoy it, I might, too."

"You'd let me do to you what I do with them, the whole submissive stuff? But…that would count as cheating on them…" Eric bit a lip, looking at Dean.

"Make him a submissive for you, too. Shared like us but…give him a collar if he wants it later…that okay with you, Connor?" Dean asked, "If you get more into this, would you consider letting him being your Master like he is for us now?"

"Yes, but let me see what I can take for now…I may not be able to take as much as you two can or need it like you do." Connor gave Eric a considering look. "Let me try this for a bit now and I…_do_ want to be your submissive but…I'm scared." He shrugged. "A few days to decide, okay? If I agree to it, I'll take a collar like they did, do the whole ceremony, I'll be all for it. I'll be yours like they are but I need time to be sure it's what I want."

"Take your time. It's not a decision you need to make now. Just let us play with you as much as you like us to." Eric said and Connor nodded. "Now, gag back in?" He offered it.

"Yes, please. Blindfold stays, just…keep touching me. It calms me. I'm not used to blindness here yet." Connor said softly and they nodded, putting the gag back in. Adjusting the blindfold again and Dean took his flogger in hand, but then reached for a paddle instead, a leather covered one. He hefted it and gently caressed Connor's ass with it. Then did short whacks and then harder, spreading them out to see what Connor liked best. He seemed to like the harder ones, thrusting back into them more. Dean noticed and chuckled. So Dean kept paddling him, then took the flogger and did tentative hits to his back and ass with it, then his legs and thighs. Connor came alive and lifted his ass eagerly and often for more now. Writhing under the onslaught of the blows and the dildo on medium stimulating his prostate as well.

Then Dean looked over to see Angel putting his paddle down and flogging Sam harder and harder as Sam writhed for him now…pain stimulating him and taking his pleasure higher. '_Fuck me, please, Angel, someone! Just fuck me!_' Sam screamed in their heads and they chuckled at the need and desire burning in every damn word! Sam was about to explode here.

"Not yet." Angel said and grinned then flipped the dildo onto high, watching Sam writhe and moan pornographically, removing the gag so he could be heard. The others watching got hard at those moans now and wanted him as well, all of them more than willing to comply with Sam's mental pleas but held back to see what Angel was doing. Both blindfolds were removed and the men blinked to focus again; needing a moment to see again.

Then they took out the dildos and worked into them, both men gasping in relief as they moved now. Both Dominants starting slow but the Subs began to move too fast to keep up that pace.

"Still them." Eric ordered, "If they are Submissives, they will need to be able to be Still on command. They need to be as Still as they can since _you_ give the orders here, _not_ them. Take your control back." He swatted Sam's ass hard and whispered harshly, "Don't shame me! You know better. Do it right!" Eric said in displeasure and Sam whimpered back in apology, lowering his head. He had displeased his Master and cried a little, he'd never meant to disappoint him!

"Sorry, Master. I'll do better." Sam said softly and Eric nodded wiping his tears away and murmuring he was not in trouble anymore; the punishment was done. Sam offered his lips for a kiss and Eric kissed him then nodded in approval of Sam's submission to him. Kissing his temple in praise to reward it and backing off to let Angel have him back under his command again.

"Now Still them…" Eric ordered.

Each one put a hand to their partners back and held it there, pressing down hard until they Stilled under the force of that touch. "Be Still, _I'll_ decide how to fuck you." Angel ordered and Sam bowed his body until his head was down on the cloud and ass perched higher. Forehead pressed to the cloud and not moving as Angel took him slowly, murmuring his pleasure and approval.

"Keep your hand there and ease up on the pressure if you want them to fuck back onto you more." Eric suggested and sat between them now. "Be Stiller, Connor. Don't top from the bottom. Let Dean decide how this goes not you. Submit, Con, let it all go and let them fuck you as they wish. Try not to move until their hand lets you up and signals you can and how much you are allowed to. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Connor said softly then took Sam's pose, Willing himself Still but trembled. "Don't hurt me…"

"We would never hurt you, baby. Do you want us to stop? Just say so." Dean reassured him. "The safe word was…"

"I remember my safe word. It's just that I _do_ want to do this but…I'm scared." Connor cut him off there and repeated. "Just bear with me. Don't stop." Connor laid his forehead on the cloud as well now. "I trust you. Fuck me as you wish." He said unhappily. But was finally Still.

"Um, we should…" Dean bit a lip as his hips stuttered to a stop and sighed. "If you aren't going to enjoy it then we should stop."

"Nothing I want matters, _remember_?" Connor said softly, anger seeping into him now and his powers spiked, shooting lightning into a pillar or two, responding to his emotions now.

"I never said that." Eric said quietly, keeping his eyes on the sky and knowing what that lightning meant. Connor was freaking out and that never went well. He had to calm him down now or someone could get hurt here. Specifically, him and/or Dean! "I said let Dean decide how to fuck you, not you how he does it. I never said your wants don't matter. He wants to please you but to do it his own way. You have to trust him to do it and trust him to make you happy; to know how to take care of you." Eric sighed softly and kissed his head. "If you trust him with your life and your heart, you should trust him with _this_…He loves you and you _know_ he wouldn't hurt you. Let him try to please you. He's a sex god; he'll figure it out pretty quick."

They sighed and Stilled again, waiting his answer.

"Yes, sir." Connor said and bowed again.

"Connor?" Dean asked softly and got no response. "Baby? Speak to me."

"I'm _really_ trying here." Connor said in a bare whisper. "I'm fucking it all _up_…!" He cried now and Dean softened inside him and pulled out, reaching to hold him now. "I…I want this…but…not good enough to…_fuck!_…_hate_ this!... and now you won't fuck me _or_ whip me cause I can't stay Still! Such an easy _fucking_ thing! Can't be Still, such a _stupid_…" He popped away now and Dean popped out to follow him. Sam awaited orders from Angel but looked like he desperately wanted to go with Dean. Angel pulled out and waved a hand. "Go see if you can help. It's okay. I'll wait here." Sam popped away now, too.

"I didn't mean to scare him. I was just teaching him." Eric said sadly, feeling guilty now.

Angel said nothing but he could tell that the Pinfore blamed him for this.

"I'm _sorry_." Eric said softly.

"Then fix it." Angel hissed. "He's been hurt _enough_! He was doing his _best_ and it is his _first_ time. He _was_ enjoying it and you _ruined_ it for him."

"I'll…fix it." Eric said and used his mark to go to them. Sitting beside a crying Connor, he watched the Sex gods try to reason with the man.

"I would _never_ hurt you." Dean said and rocked him. Kissing his cheek to show he still loved him and it would be okay.

"I didn't think you would! I just panicked." Connor said softly. "I'm fucking us up, aren't I?"

"No, _never_. Just having a bad moment. Tell me what made you so afraid, I didn't mean to scare you, honest! Tell me, Con." Dean said concerned.

"I'm not a '_Still'_ person. I don't do it well. I'm hyper and _impulsive_; I'm not like you guys. You _are_ controlled and calm, I never learned _that_! I _know_ I need to be to deal with this _crap_ and I was _trying_ but I'm a wild thing, Stillness is so…_hard_ for me to do. I feel so…_explosive_ inside all the time, so much it sometimes hurts me! I just can't…_can't_ be Still!" Connor said.

"So is a river but sometimes even a river finds a calm place." Eric said softly as he reached for him now. "Come here, let me help you understand what I meant by stillness."

Connor stood by him now. "Kneel with me." Eric said gently. And Connor did as he was asked. "Now bow." Eric told him and Connor bowed next to him and Eric bowed with him. "Rest you head on your hands, put them on top of each other and form a pillow with them. Now close your eyes, let it all go, everything churning inside you, and breathe slowly. Close your eyes, Baby." Eric said and Connor did it. "Picture a river, running fast but hitting some rocks, and slowing down gradually. Be that river, feel the flow slow down. Will your power to sleep inside you. Think of rolling it all into a white ball like clay or play-doh then lock it in a vault. Got it?"

Eric looked over and saw Connor go still now; sensing his power was quiet again. "Your power is quiet now. It was why you couldn't be Still. Their powers are the same way, _trust_ me. Must be a _Norse_ Power thing. _Now_ you can be Still. When you need to meditate or submit, just let yourself be like the river. It runs fast then slower, on and on, until it becomes a pool, and is calm." Eric closed his eyes as well and breathed easy now. "How do you feel now, Connor?"

"Calm, _Still_. Not afraid now." Connor sighed, "The _wild_ feeling in me, it's _gone_!" He said in wonder.

"Your powers were in control of you, uncontrolled and running wild inside you. You _aren't_ controlling your powers properly; they are controlling _you_. You must learn to meditate them to sleep, make them submit by submitting yourself sometimes when they get too wild. You are a wild person and so that makes your powers like you are. So… for one to be Still and go quiet, so must the other. It submits to _you_, not you to _it_. Just as _you_ need to submit when you are with Dean, not him to you." Eric explained.

"So I submit and it submits?" Connor said nervously. He hadn't realized that but, damn, it felt good to have some peace inside himself now. He had been tearing apart there for a while!

"_Exactly_. Just try this when we get back. Like we did with the river thing, focus on it." Eric explained, "Dominance is easy; it requires no effort. But Submission is infinitely _harder_. It takes more effort to Master yourself than it does to just to do whatever you want. You give your Will to others when you submit and trust them to not hurt you and to take care of you. You trust them to know or be willing to learn what would please you and to do it but when they want, which is usually when it will please you most and make you cum the hardest, or make it feel the best in the end for _you_. That is what a Master does for his Sub. He meets his needs, even when they aren't spoken." Eric looked at him now, their heads on clouds as they bowed together still. "A good Master learns what his Sub needs or feels is best for them, and, while he may stretch it out, he will give you release when it will make you feel the most pleasure from it."

"I didn't…I didn't know _that_." Connor said then sighed. "I want to try again. One more time. If I can't handle it then I won't do it again."

"Okay, let's try this." Dean said and they all popped down again. "Now, Connor, bow and be Still for me." He leaned down so only Connor could hear him. "Submit to me and I promise to _never_ hurt you beyond what you'll enjoy, baby boy. I love you."

"Okay." Connor agreed and did as he was told. "I love you, too."

They were spanked again until they writhed then were Stilled, getting into it again, and whipped some more for several minutes. Then the Dominants undid the dildos and worked into the Submissives again as they bowed lower until their asses were higher and their heads rested on clouds. The Doms' hands were firmly on their backs controlling their movements now. Just a gentle but firm touch but also a restraining one.

They fucked the men slow, feeling them Still beneath them but their bodies gripped them tight. They may be Still but, damn, their bodies were clearly excited and about to explode from it. They lightened their touch now and their Subs moved a bit more, meeting the thrusts with shallow hip movements. Fucking for bit longer and letting up on the touch eventually altogether to spank and redden their asses as they writhed for them and pounded into them over and over. The Subs screaming and moaning pornographically together but not cumming. Their 'Masters' hadn't said to do that yet. Angel and Dean came in them though and fucked them again cumming multiple times now. All cumming from it while they did it.

Then had them ride them and be Still again, easing their bodies down onto them and holding their hips now at their hold on them again. Their Masters rocked their hips and moved slow then hard, faster then slower. The Subs and Doms both biting along their necks and lips, sucking on their ears as they eased up their hands hold on their hips and pumped the Subs' hips harder. The Dominants moving deeper inside them and fucking up into them as the Subs moved onto them more desperately now. Heads falling back in total submission and surrender as their worlds faded around them now and peace took them. As they felt Sub-space fill them, and all they felt was pleasure and Stillness.

The Dominants laid them now on their backs and sucked them then fucked them easy then hard again; moving harder and deeper and rapider again now. Rings were removed now and they all came when Angel and Dean breathlessly ordered them to. And they came screaming and begging for more with their hips as their orgasms ripped them apart and put them back together into trembling and quivering messes, only to do it again until they were spent from it.

Then they returned to bowing again, awaiting orders. Dean bowed by them now and Angel joined Eric behind them. They whipped them again now and they moved and thrust back into the blows now and then. Connor following their examples now. They worked in now and took them, made their heads and pleasure spin, even as they found calm and Stillness inside themselves. Their Dominants' hands guiding them to know how much they were allowed to move and when they were expected to. Submission settled inside them as they felt their pleasure rip them apart, Angel taking Dean now and Eric taking all three in turns. Then Angel took Sam again, all of them cumming over and over as they were ordered to by each man taking them when they decided to allow them to! Then their lovers gasped as their last orgasm finished and their lovers pulled out only to fall spent to lay beside them, panting for breath. Afterglow settling in as they considered moving but weren't able to quite yet.

Connor and the gods bowed with trouble, wobbling as they tried to get back in place, but were unable to and looked at Eric with worried looks.

"Shhh, it's done. Relax and cuddle with us. Let us reward you. You did really well, all of you, especially you, Connor. Not so scared now?" Eric asked and Connor fought to move closer to him, the need to cuddle clearly written in his eyes. Eric pulled him the rest of the way in now and held him where he wanted to be when Connor was too sleepy to do it himself.

"Yes. Sir." Connor said softly and was cuddled with them all now; the other three men joining them and the Subs smiling into their chests as they rested happily in their lovers' strong arms again. The others watching them were amazed and silent but burst into applause seconds later, making the Subs blush bright red, especially Connor. They kissed his cheek and smiled lovingly at their fellow Sub, Eric joining them doing it. "So adorable when he blushes that way, isn't he?" Sam said fondly and entwined fingers with Connor now. "You did so great, Con. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, had a rough start but it felt like I did good there after a while." Connor said softly after the applause died down. "I really want this with you guys…I do want you to be my Dom and make me your Sub. _Really_ soon, I'll take the collar and everything, if you promise to love and keep me as yours forever."

"Us, too." Sam reassured him and then they were quiet. "We love you all so much."

"Us, too." Angel and Eric said kissing them all three gently. "You did so good, too. Both of you gods."

Then they popped upstairs now and cuddled under blankets to wait out their afterglow. "Can we do this again?" Dean asked Connor, referring to him and Sam doing it with him, not Eric, and he sighed. Figuring Connor might need more time to adjust now, especially taking into consideration that he'd done so well this time. Once he had understood what was asked of him.

"Yes, I'd do it again." Connor said. "Funny thing, my powers feel more…controlled now. Better than they have in days really. I feel so…calm now!"

"Like I said, they need submission to balance and, to do that, you need to submit yourself and force them to submit with you." Eric explained. "You did so well, Connor! I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, I didn't mean to mess up there at the beginning though; I just freaked out a little." Connor apologized.

"It was your first time, everyone freaks out a little their first time." Dean said softly and Connor nodded. "We did, so why shouldn't you? Keeping you now, Con. Get used to this, it's us with you like this for Eternity now." He sighed happily and smiled. "His Sub like we are now."

"His Sub, I can't wait to do the ceremony. Yours was so amazing to watch." Connor agreed. Eyes on Eric, soft with love and his total submission to him now. "I love you, Master."

"I love you, too." Eric said soothing his head down to rest again. "Sleep, lovers, we got a lot to arrange soon. Got a ceremony to set up for you, Connor. You're going to love it, baby."

"Already do." Connor agreed and drifted off to sleep while his Master and other Submissives watched him do it.

"His powers should be fine now." Dean said softly, "He needed the submission to tame them. That's why he's had so much trouble controlling them lately. They are so _strong_ in him, much wilder than ours ever were."

"We had Dad to control _us_, we had learned to be controlled and careful from childhood. It made us careful men. But he was out of control as a kid, never had what we did, not a real family to love him and teach him to be careful and to control himself. He had no one. Not your fault, Angel, we blame Holtz for that! You tried but, Holtz and them, they messed him up good and proper. He was so wild after that, such a slave to his impulses. So that when he got his powers, they were just as wild and uncontrolled as he was. Our powers were easier to control since we already were controlled and calmer, not lost to our every impulse. I'm glad he finally learned to submit, he'll feel much better now." Sam said sadly. "Angel, if he hadn't done this, his powers, as wild and powerful as they were, they would have killed him soon."

"They could have…" Angel said in shock. "How would they…?"

"They'd start with the organs, then the rest, put him into stasis then a coma and then empty him out then he'd have blown apart from them when they finished him off. The powers aren't quiet things, nor are they just mystical nothingness in us. They have forms and they are alive as we are. If we don't tame them, they _will_ slowly kill us. We must find a balance with them or die. It's how it works. Ask the others, they'll tell you it's the same for them." Sam said and nodded to the others as they listened and agreed with him.

"Is that true?" Angel asked them and they nodded.

"Yes, even as Angels we had to do this. As a Pinfore, you need to do it, too, Angel. I assume you already do or you would be dead already though; you probably do it naturally since you had to deal with the Angelus part of you for centuries. You had experience doing it all your life mostly but he hasn't had that! Power isn't some vague idea we carry in us. It's a part of us that we must master. It's alive in us and we have to make friends with it, let it out and use it. But also own it and _not_ let it own us, or like the cruel owner it is, it will _kill_ us." Gabriel said and Angel looked relieved at Eric now.

"So this Submissive thing you have with him now, it helps him?" Angel asked and Eric nodded. "You'll make him happy, right? Not just use him to please yourself? Not Enslave him but love him in return?"

"It helps him. I want to spend my life making him happy because when I please them, it pleases me. I would never just enslave a person and not _love_ them…that is cruel and wrong!" Eric reassured him.

"Then I want a picture of you guys and him, for my wallet. If I am to have in laws, I should have a picture of them with him in there. My son and the men he loves." Angel said smiling and ruffling his son's hair. "My boy, love him so much. Lost him a few times in the past, but…keeping him now."

"Yes, he's yours. And he's mine and ours now. We'll keep him with us…together, right, _Dad_?" Eric teased and they laughed.

"Yes, together. But don't call me Dad, that is just too weird." Angel teased back, knowing it wasn't going to change anything but enjoyed the banter.

"Hey, we're married to him, too. Do we need a picture with him with us for your wallet? _Dad_?" Dorian teased and they laughed again.

"Sure, as many as I can get. So proud of him. And I'm not your 'Dad'! You are sick and _twisted_ things, all of you!" Angel said and they chuckled again.

"I got some sick and twisted ideas for you, Angel." Dante and some others said as they pressed in on him now. "Submit, baby, and we'll fuck you all night. Take you every way a man can be taken and you will scream for more. Submit and let us have our Wicked ways with you…" He stroked him while he talked now, and, as Dorian took him in her mouth, he gasped out in pleasure.

And submitted as best he could, topping from the bottom at times but, hey, that was fun, too. So they let him do it and sent him reeling in so much pleasure that he was sure that they were never going to stop taking him.

And then, when they did, he did scream his orgasms and did indeed do what they said he would.

He screamed for _more_.

Xxxxxxxxx

The week passed fast for them. Eric did his best to teach Connor all he could but promised he'd teach him more once he finished their Dom/Sub course he was taking at a local BDSM place with an old hunting buddy of his. The guy was good at it and had retired to run the club here and twenty thousand was all it had cost him for a year's worth of lessons.

He now knelt in the middle of the courtyard, hands cuffed in front of him, head bowed in respect, as his Master got the boxes out for him. Gentle fingers pulled his chin up to see a silver lock on a long silver chain. "This symbolizes that you are my Sub and owned by me. It also shows I love you and you are my lover. You are never to take it off, understand?" Eric said hooking it around his neck, and allowed Connor to kiss his neck softly and whisper as he was fastening it. "I Love you, Master!"

Connor nodded and smiled now. "Yes, Master, never take it off." Then waited patiently for Eric to continue.

Smiling Eric sat back to survey his work, adjusting the chain so it was comfortable on Connor. "I love you, too, Connor. Now be quiet, Wild Child. Collar's next." Connor nodded and bowed his head again, seeking his submission and finding it, letting it Still his movements again. He was getting used to it more now and liked it a lot actually. Eric ran affectionate fingers through his hair and kissed him softly. "Good boy." Eric murmured and Connor blushed happily. Eyes on Eric's filled with love and trust.

Eric showed him a black leather collar with a placard on the front. It bore Eric's name and he smiled as Connor's eyes lit up happier at the sight of it. He placed it around Connor's neck and screwed the lock on it to secure it in the back of it. He tested it and got it to fit just right then said, "This marks you as my Submissive and Property, to do with as I please. Never take it off either, got it? Will you be my Submissive now, in every way? To obey and serve me, to trust me and love me enough to know I will take care of you and ensure you get what is best for you? To be owned by me for Eternity now?" Eric asked and Connor nodded again.

"Yes, Master, I will wear it always and trust you to own me and know you will meet my every need or provide what is required for my happiness now. I love you, Master." Connor said gently and bowed again at his feet.

"Come to me, Connor." Eric said and the man crawled to him, Eric was pleased with this and showed it by stroking his back lovingly. "Suck me hard, but do not make me cum."

Connor eagerly did as he was told, sucking his Master and taking him deep in his mouth, doing it hard the way his Master liked him to do it. Eric pulled out now and Connor waited further orders.

"On your back, legs up, show me your hole. Hands over your head and keep them there." Eric ordered and smiled as Connor did as he was told. Then he sucked his slave until he came in his mouth as a reward and reached lower to work him open to be taken. Then when Connor moaned and began to move back on his finger, he didn't Still him. He wanted his wildness tonight. Connor going wild was the sexiest thing he'd ever known, next to when the other two did it. Connor just…was wilder than anyone he'd ever touched. He loved that about the man and Connor knew that, too. Hence his nick name, 'Wild Child' from his Master.

Thrusting in, he made love to Connor for hours, stroking him as he cried out in pleasure and soft winds blew through Olympus, feeling good on their sweat soaked skins and a soft drizzle fell on them. Then he took him harder and Connor submitted while also moving more and they came again and again as Eric kept it going, rain falling on them but no one cared. Wet bodies of Slave and Master writhed in the rain, skins slick with water and pooling cum. And two hours later, they got up and Connor bowed breathlessly to his Master, barely able to kneel. He was exhausted and Eric knew it. Then he helped Connor up and took them to their bedroom, where they cuddled and Connor slept with a contented smile on his face the rest of the night. Eric smiled as well, and kissed his hair, happily letting the other Slaves join them; all wanting to be close to their Master now.

Eric was satisfied with how it had turned out. Three men in his arms who loved him and submitted to him fully.

Now he swore to learn this BDSM thing right so he could take better care of them…

They deserved that from him and more.

But for now, he settled for giving them his heart. Sure that they would take it and love him back, too. Damn he loved those men but he knew this would take time to work out for them. And he was willing to do what it took.

Starting with those classes he'd started taking a few months ago with them.

xxxxxxxxx

(Several months later)

Sam and Dean snuck jealous looks at Eric, as he whipped the other submissive and as the other Dom instructed him on how to do it. The slave's pleasure rippled through the small room and sunk into the Sex gods. '_He is getting off on it!'_ Dean seethed.

'_Not sex, Dean.'_ Sam whispered in his lover's head. '_He wants to learn to do this right. It's been months since we started doing this with him. You know it isn't sexual to him. He's only doing it so he can be a good Master and Dom to us. It isn't cheating to do this.'_

'_It is sex! It is…something and most definitely feels like cheating on us!'_ Dean spat mentally, barely holding back his powers as his jealousy raged inside him. '_Look, the sub's cumming! How is that not sexual?!'_

Sam gave a jealous look as well now and went silent. _'It's the last lesson. He promised!'_

They seemed to chanting it silently to themselves now, a mantra keeping their own tempers under control. Their eyes, though lowered, watched him surreptiously anyway, hurt and feeling cheated on, like they usually did during these training sessions they'd agreed to go with him on for a year now. But they knew it wasn't his fault, which was what actually saved Eric from their tempers; he was unaware it counted that way to them. He didn't see it as sex with the others, and therefore wasn't cheating. He wasn't touching too much, merely letting the man instruct him on how to touch the Submissives right, and he wasn't doing the sexual stuff; mostly watching the other Dom do it to his Sub. They saw him watching the man raptly now as he explained how to control the tempo and strength of the whipping he was doing; the ways he could keep it lighter without sacrificing the pleasure it would give them.

Soon enough it was done. Eric paid the man his money and took the certificate he offered him. He ruffled the Sub's head as he lay sated on his cross, "Thank you, Kale, you did well. Thank you for letting me work with you. My own subs will be pleased at what I learned from you." He kept his voice neutral but pleased, as he had been taught to when addressing a Sub. Soothing and quiet. Giving them a sense of confidence in him and peace that he would take care of them. Patience and control, taking care to give the Sub want he wants and needs in equal measures, as given by their Master, in pleasure and punishments. The Master also needs to bind and control the others, that was his pleasure as well, their needs and wants clicking with their Masters; a mutual relationship where _both_ the Master and Sub get both their desires and needs met _together_. Their Master holds the control as given to him by them. Safe words and finding what pleased them and providing it while also tempering it with letting them know they had no control over what was happening them. It was all in their Masters control and they would only desire to please him as well.

Both seeking to please each other, with the Sub getting the most pleasure out of it. While the Master merely is the tool that gave them it eventually. The sub's pleasure giving the Master his pleasure and vice versa as well.

Eric had taken a year to learn it, bringing Sam and Dean with him sometimes to show this was not sex and there was no need to be jealous. But it had backfired and, through his mark, he could tell they were pissed. Jealous as hell and spitting _mad!_ But their bodies and faces didn't show it. He gulped and approached them, urging them up by tugging softly on the leashes to take them back to dress, so they could return to Olympus. He could feel their anger from here.

"_Don't touch us!"_ Dean hissed mentally. '_That was cheating on us! I don't care what you say, you do not ever do this with anyone ever again or we will hurt them and you on principle…got it!'_

'_Yes, I got it.'_ Eric sent back and cringed at the fury there, the power biting behind the words. '_I'm sorry!'_

'_Take us home now!_' Sam spat as well, _'No touching!'_

'_I didn't mean to…it was just lessons, that's all!'_ Eric rushed to fix this between them.

And got only silence…and _anger_.

He sighed and dressed them, and they headed back through the club. Sam and Dean were submissive through it and, by the time they got to the Charger, they were vibrating in place with both rage and power screaming to get out and _hurt _someone!

Eric drove quickly home and removed the collars, putting them in the drawer. Hugging them for all he was worth and crying. "Don't leave me! I promise not to do that again with anyone but you guys. I don't want to lose you over this, I just wanted to learn how to do it right. I couldn't do it with you. Your powers are too unpredictable to risk if I messed up doing it."

They sat there in silence and considering it, no longer vibrating but still upset. "No one else? Not even here on Olympus, unless they are our Mates?"

"Just us, and our Mates, promise! I took no pleasure or enjoyment from the lessons, I swear!" Eric said gently, "I only wanted to learn to be a good Dom to you three"

"Well…" Sam said quietly, and a tear slipped out. "It felt like cheating but…_okay_." Sam gave in and took his hand. "You have to understand, we feel the pleasure and love of others, among many other feelings; all of those things that man felt when you did those things with him. And to _him_, Eric, you _were_ having sex with him."

"I didn't realize…they didn't say that part…the Sub should have told me…" Eric stammered and hung his head, "I didn't know that."

"We know." Dean said gently now as he felt his anger fade at his lover's obvious regret and saw that he hadn't known this part. "_We_ are the only ones that should be having _any _kind of sex with you, Eric."

"I know, and, from now on, you all _will _be." Eric promised, "I honestly did not realize that was cheating on you. You should have told me before; I would have stopped the lessons for you!"

"No, you needed them. We needed them. You did _great_! So sexy _and _dominant! We know it hurt us but…it was necessary; not the first time we had to endure that particular sensation really. You had to finish it and it was the last one. We just…we were tired of you having sex with the Sub _all_ the time. The pleasure you gave him was _exquisite_. He pictured you when he came each time, desiring you to take him more! We…kind of lost it there, sorry. You didn't know." Sam said softly and kissed him now. "All _ours_ now?"

"All yours." Eric reassured them between kisses and touches, and felt need grow between them, gasping in desire soon after. He flipped them onto all fours and got their collars out again, fastening them. None said a word; there was no need for them to. Cuffs covered their wrists again and they were hooked to the top of the bed. Then he took out the flogger and whipped them lightly, then harder until they moaned.

"Be Still." Eric ordered and they Stilled, willing themselves to stay that way. Then he whipped them harder and they moaned softly for more. Then found themselves hard and ready to cum already. Now Eric licked the whip marks and they purred from it and when he reached their buttocks to soothe those marks they came hard and fast, breath stopping and bodies on fire as they came over and over as he licked and soothed the marks on their buttocks and thighs, until they were done and knelt there panting in afterglow, finding sub-space inside themselves now. Peace and quiet inside themselves, they closed their eyes and let it settle into their body and minds, smiling softly from it. "You guys are all I ever need for this, all three of you. I love you."

"I love you, too." Sam said quietly then sighed in contentment.

"I love you, too, Sir." Dean said softly and smiled as well, a sense that all was right in his world filling him now. Being owned and kept, loved by his Master and that they had pleased him making Dean happier than he'd felt for a very long time!

Eric unhooked them from the cuffs but left the collars on still and stroked the necklaces lovingly. They reached out and stroked his in ownership as well. "Our Master, no one else's; you touch no other Subs but us from now on."

"Your Master only. No touching other Subs, promise." Eric said as he softly kissed them in promise now. Taking their hands, he pulled them up and kissed them softly. "You did so well just now; no power leakage or anything. The bondage and submission does seem to help calm your powers as they grow, interesting… the powers seem to need the sub stuff to tame them, we need to do this more often, guys. It really helps you a lot. You flare your powers less now, you notice that?" Eric advised, "That okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's a good idea." Dean agreed then smiled as he kissed down his body, "Eric!"

"Relax, my Slave, I want to make love to you." Eric teased and they fell back onto the bed. Sam crawled by them as well. Angel and the others joined them, watching with interest. "I'll make it feel good…" Eric purred as he eased fingers into Dean as he sucked him to cumming then thrust in with lube. Taking him slow then faster and then harder until both were moaning and writhing together as they moved more, until they came crying out in pleasure as Eric took him again and again, "Master!" Dean fairly screamed as he came continuously now and finally Eric filled him again, working his orgasm out with his head back and a deep roar coming from him. "Mine!" Eric roared and then rested. Dean then moved once it was done. Then he sucked Eric hard and Eric took Sam the same way and just as hard. Time passed as they made love hard and soft, kissing and moaning until they came as well, then stayed hard and took Sam again, over and over, Sam cumming for him repeatedly as he was taken hard and fast until Eric came as well, with a "Mine!" and Sam shouted, "Master! Sir!" as he came as well.

"Eric, we've reconsidered the Master status for you." Dean said as they cuddled then and looked at Sam who nodded.

"And?" Eric asked, afraid they'd changed their minds.

"We want you to be the Master all the time now but…the other conditions will still apply. We feel like your Subs all the time and feel owned by you but we can't be like the others…you have to let us do our jobs and be with the others freely. Let us have much more free Will than most Subs. You can't expect us to submissive and bow all the time to your wishes." Dean explained. "We want to be your Subs all the time, wear the collars for you to own us with, but we need you to understand that as our Mate and lesser god; we're Head Gods here. We can't be that way all the time, baby." Dean shrugged, "You have to serve and obey us like you always do. It is necessary. If you can't deal with these new rules, then we should stop this Master/Sub relationship now." Dean's lips thinned now as he fought for control of himself. He didn't want to end it, needed it with the man all the time now and loved him as his Master but…that was a luxury he would never have; Sam either. They did want to bow to him always, lay at his feet, soak in his touch and presence, give into his Will at all times. They just…couldn't. Their roles and positions made that impossible for them.

"Let us be close to you always without the kneeling or bowing, and we can still be with you most of the time as your subs, do the loving stuff with you, laying at your feet and such. We want to do that." Sam offered as a compromise and Eric nodded his approval of this plan now.

"I'd love to and, trust me, I'll take what I can get. So I am always your Master now, you my Subs, even if you aren't that obedient or submissive at times? You will still be mine? Can I punish you later for it each time? You do realize this means you will always be being punished, don't you?" Eric leered at their asses and grinned, "Your marks are gone. I will need to put them back…" Eric thought to himself and admitted he liked their asses and backs red and welted, hand prints on their perfect flesh; skin flushed and red! He sighed happily at the thought. They chuckled as they read his thoughts and nodded; they loved that part, too. Sadly they healed too fast to stay that way for him. He'd just have to do it to them more often to keep them there more. They were sure they could find the time…hee hee, they thought evilly, eying his hands again.

"Yeah, we do. And may we say that you can whip us as hard as you desire; we'll be earning it frequently, Master. Spankings could be fun, too." Sam reassured him and they laughed. "We love you, Sir."

"I love you, too, lovers." Eric said and kissed them deeply again. He'd never get enough of these men, _ever_! He was sure of it now. Sighing, he saw Connor and Angel creeping to him grinning and he smiled. More fun was to come apparently!

Then Connor and Angel took the Subs former place and looked up at him grinning, "Our turn." Angel said and Connor bowed to his Master. "My turn, right, Sir?" To which Eric nodded and smoothed a loving hand through his hair. "Yeah, it's your turn, Connor." He said as he kissed them both. Noticing that Angel topped from the bottom and spanked him until he stopped it and how Connor was really obedient and obeyed him perfectly; he was his lover and Sub after all. So he had been trained right, and, damn, didn't that man love his submission! Eric smiled and fucked Angel harder now, seeing that Angel had finally found his stillness and was doing as ordered better now. "Good Slave." Eric praised Angel.

"I'm trying." Angel said softly and tried harder to do better.

"I can tell." Eric said soothingly. "You're a Dominant Switch, so total submission will be harder for you. Relax. I don't expect you to be like my Subs, it's not in your nature to be that way. I'll take what submission I can get from you. No punishments if you mess up, promise."

"Make me do what they do tonight. Just tonight though. I want to do this right. Not all the time but…I wouldn't mind learning more submission…sometimes. Freelance, mind you, not with you as my Master all the time. I don't need a Master all the time. Just sometimes, is that okay?" Angel said and Eric nodded.

"Even they can't submit all the time, Olympus requires too much of them to allow us that. So, I take what they can give me and we play with the punishments. We find the punishments are often so much more fun than the actual submission, by the way." He laughed and eyed Dean being sucked by Apollo, sighing happily. "They are sexy when they don't submit to me only, too. I like their versatile natures, wouldn't change theirs or yours. Just don't top from the bottom with me. It annoys me."

"Sorry. If I do that, and I probably will more as this night wears on, just spank me or make it hurt so I know to stop. Don't let me do it then. I won't hate you for it. Make me submit when I seek to submit to you and understand I want you like a Master but not all the time." Angel agreed and they smiled, nodding in agreement now.

Then they started over and Angel soon found himself with a very sore ass after several attempts at topping from the bottom and took his punishments. He got spanked harder each time he did it and, not always with the hand either. And even though it hurt so much he cried in pain and apology, he tried to do better each time and eventually found himself rewarded with kisses and gentle touches after each whipping and finding happiness filling him when his temporary Master showed he was forgiven. His Will slowly turning to only pleasing his Master more each time, falling into and being filled with his submission the more his Will was pushed aside for Eric's over him, and soon found himself Still and doing it perfectly…_finally_. Eric forcing him to do it right, as he had asked him to. Being fucked hard again and following his cues to move then cumming when he was allowed to, crying out repeatedly as his submission seemed to drive his pleasure that much higher once he let it take him over. Then Eric took Connor, spanked and whipped him, then made love to him until he also came as told, and stayed Still as was required of him. Then cumming again as he was taken over and over until his Master was spent and so was he.

Then Sam and Dean found themselves trapped under Bacchus and Apollo, and they all four laughed. "We got all night, so don't plan on resting, lovers. You are _our_ slaves now, too." Apollo said and kissed them in turns with Bacchus. "We _all _want a turn with you." The Sex gods looked around to see who was there, and found that all of them were, even God and their other God-Mates.

"Yes, we want that, too!" They smiled and agreed together this was a fantastic way to have an orgy! Then spent the next three hours being made love to, cuffed, even totally immobilized and tied to the bed, bowing, and servicing their Mates until all had been satisfied by their now very sated and well used Slaves of sorts. Slaves that lay on the bed now, covered in sweat, cum, and bodies flushed from hours of being taken by them and given, as well as giving pleasure. "That was…_fantastic!_" Sam and Dean purred up at them as they stole kisses from them. Then allowed themselves to be carried to the sauna and sat down into it; still bound as their lovers had eventually insisted on doing to them. They let the lovers that went with them wash them and massage them as they soaked and cuddled their well-loved and adored Sex gods to them.

"We love you two, you know that. The way you just gave yourselves to us, let us know you trusted us and we…we appreciate you feeling that way. We would never do anything to make you hurt or harm you. We don't want what you and Eric have, that is too rough for us, but the sex we just had was amazing. We'd love to do that with you again that way sometime." Cas admitted and they nodded, hazel and green eyes very happy now.

"The light bondage and stuff is fun, I've never done that with anyone before. I wouldn't mind trying it, if you won't mind being the Dom, God." Bobby said now, speaking up, his eyes met God's eyes and the being nodded happily.

"We are so going to do that with you, see if we can talk Ellen into it, too." God said. "You'd look good in cuffs and tied to the bed, obeying my _every_ order…" He got hard from it and chuckled. "Fuck, I want to do that to you _now_!"

"Well, there _is_ a solution for that…" Bobby said getting out of the water with God and tugging him away to the door.

"That is?" God said happily anticipating this part and ready to do everything, including what Eric did with the Sex gods, wanting to make Bobby his Sub like they were to Eric. To own him and…wondering if his lover would like it?

"Own me then, make me like them. Make me your Sub, baby." Bobby said and smiled. "I'd wear your collar, Master. If you'd take the chance, do that course Eric did, and teach me how to be that way. I want to submit to you. I want to be taken and give you that control. I need the same conditions they have though, as Olympians, perfect submission is a luxury none of us can afford… you can't punish or hurt me too much…the spanking, flogging, could be fun…I like pain at times, I could learn to like it all the time…if you want me to take Sub lessons while you do the Dom lessons. There is that Dom that taught Eric and his sub Kale could teach me the sub stuff…I'd do the classes with you."

"Me, too." Ellen said and hugged them as she came in. "We'd never take the collars off, and want necklaces like theirs though first. A ceremony would be great, we would be proud for everyone to know you own us that much. Make us submit to you, be our Dominant, but love us and keep in mind we can't be the way most Subs are. We have responsibilities, duties, and you have them, too. So you know what we need to do here, our jobs don't allow full submission at all times, but we would be your Subs at all times inside, we just can't…can't show it. Let us be to you what they are to Eric, please!" Her eyes were wet with tears and pleading now, begging him to do this for them. "We love you! Own us, okay?"

"Yes, we'll do that." God said and hugged the happy pair. "Want to go do it in our room downstairs? I'll get us the other stuff once we pass the class but put a real collar and necklaces on you this week, do a ceremony like they did first. You're mine now, my Subs."

"Yes, we are, Sir." Bobby smiled happily as God kissed him now, pulling him close then doing the same to Ellen, both melting and moaning softly already. "Do what you want with us, Master."

"Come on." God said, hard already at the thought and popped away with them in his arms.

The others laughed then kissed their bound lovers senseless. "Love you so much!" Jo said as she broke her kiss and let the others kiss them, too.

"Impala." Dean said and Sam added, "Unicorn." Their safe words. They held up their hands and they were freed now, feet, too. Now the gods cuddled into them more and laid their heads on their lovers' shoulders each time they were pulled close again. Letting the submission settle into them again and were still against their lover as they took turns holding them. The gods sinking into the ones they were touching. Happy sounds coming from their lips and chests.

Soon they were up and moving to dry off, then headed to see their kids. They'd promised to play pony with them today, and let them play on the rides in the back of Olympus with them only. The girls and boys all wanted to have their Daddies to themselves. Without Joreal or Apollo monitoring them or following them either! Dante and Stuart then sat thinking for a moment and joined them to spend time with _their_ kids; those babies might like their attention, too.

They all watched the men smile and rush off, proud of them for being such great parents to their children. So devoted and eager to spend time with them.

Xxxxxxxx

Bobby and Ellen soon found themselves firmly cuffed to their headboards and on all fours, backs of their bodies left waiting for God to do what he wanted to them. Neither demigod thought this was a bad idea. In fact, they were incredibly turned on, to be honest! God caressed along their bodies, taking his time to touch and brush fingertips wherever his fingers landed. Gently hands brushed down their spines and ran over their bottoms, then went lower to their thighs and legs, each caress sending pleasure to their very cores now, making a soft moan escape from them.

God smiled at their reactions, their submission so far was very exciting to watch. He gave Bobby a smack, not too hard but not too soft either. "Feel good, Slave?" He asked firmly, trying to gauge what he needed from him now.

"Yes, sir…more, please?" Bobby said obediently, copying what he'd seen the others do so far when they did this, hoping it worked the same with God as it did Eric and the other Dom gods. "Harder?" He begged. God paused to think then told him. "Stay there, do not move."

"Yes, Sir." Bobby said again and waited as God popped out and back, returning with a black tote. Curiously he watched and saw his future Master pull out toys and such. Lube was applied to a vibrating dildo and Bobby sighed happily as God worked it into him, adjusting it until it found his prostate and flipped it to low. Then he put the ring on Bobby, cinching it until it fit tight but didn't hurt him. He sat a paddle and flogger by the bed and both Bobby and Ellen looked at them worried.

"I've been observing the others when they do these things, I believe I know enough now to please you this way and not hurt you." God explained and pleaded. "Trust me, okay? If it goes wrong for you, your safe words are "Cloud" and, Ellen, yours is "Saloon". I thought you'd like them." God smirked as they nodded approval and waited for further orders. "I want to offer you these." God held up the blind folds and ball gags. "Would you like to try them? They seemed interesting when Eric used them…"

Both Slaves nodded permission and he relaxed now, working the gags on to where they were comfortable with them on and tying the blindfolds on them as well. "No cumming without permission for either of you and…be still when I touch you, move when I don't." God explained. "I am not Eric. I will expect full submission from you but…I know when we have time to and when the time for us not to do it is as well. You will trust me to know the difference and come to me immediately when I summon you! I will not call you when you are doing your job or duty, nor will I punish you for doing your jobs and Olympian work here. There will be no 'punishments' for not being able to obey me, because I will only ask you to when we have enough time to be this way. You want to submit on your own, do the kneeling stuff or whatever when not collared or under orders, I will allow it and you need not ask permission. You do not have to call me 'Sir' or 'Master' when not called to submit to me. Find something else to call me then. But remember, we do this, and there is no turning back. Collar or no collar, I am your Master and you are my Submissives/Slaves. Are you okay with this?" He waited for their nods or shakes of their heads.

"We get necklaces like theirs but no collars?" Bobby asked when God removed his gag briefly for him to ask a question and Bobby waited for the answer.

"No, you _will_ have collars. I will just remove them until we are being Doms and Subs. But the necklaces stay on or I will punish you for removing them. Never take them off, understand? They mark you as mine, however discreet and innocent looking they are." God said and they nodded their eager approval. "Good, now for the rest of it." Lining up the tools he was going to use on them again. Lubing a bullet, flipping it to medium, and pushing it into Ellen's ass, and making sure it rested against her prostate then strapping a dildo into her body around the front of her hips instead of the back. This was also put on medium for her.

Then he reached to caress Bobby's ass and smiled. "Such a fine ass…going to make it red then fuck it first. Be Still, Bobby." God ordered and Bobby nodded and bowed, as God adjusted his toy for him then started spanking him slow then harder and faster, leaving time between blows for the pain to sink in then doing it again. Then flogged him gently until he writhed even more, unable to be Still and got a hard whack for it, then Bobby Stilled, whimpering in need and hurt. Apology in his eyes and every line of his body.

"Forgiven, but stay Still, I mean it." God stroked his body and kissed him softly then ordered this again. Bobby looked happier then, and he proceeded with the whipping. Then he worked the dildo out of him and worked himself into the already well lubed and stretched hole, liking how that had worked. They'd be doing that more often. God thought. Then he fucked him slow and gradually harder, Bobby being Still but his body trembling from the effort and God stroked his back lovingly in praise and Bobby was Stiller now. Bobby was trying harder, his Master thought in a pleased way. Bobby came alive though when God removed the gag and his hand, and cried out in constant pleasure now and softly begging for more. Body tense in his submission and need for more.

"Good, you feel so damn…fantastic!" Bobby cried out and fucked back onto him harder now and God let him. "It feels…fuck me, please? Fuck me harder?" Bobby asked, trying to be humble but his need was too great. God thrust in harder and deeper until they both were on the edge and tearing off Bobby's ring and ordering him to cum. Then they both jumped over it and came hard and fast together until they were exhausted from it.

Then he moved over to Ellen, spanking then flogging her, pulling out the dildo first and driving her body crazy as he thrust in and several minutes later they came hard and he entered her ass, and she cried out more and more with every thrust until she could move and was no longer ordered to be Still. Then she got desperate and they touched and kissed themselves into a frenzy until God impaled her painfully hard over and over. Then came screaming together again and again until they were done and unable to do more. Then he removed the bullet, the cuffs, and kissed them both happily. And, as they cuddled, more than a few "I love you's" slipped out and he let them take him. They were his and he loved them, and it didn't matter if others liked their new sex life. They could lump it and he could care less what those others thought either.

Afterwards they cuddled again and rested. Then God looked deep in thought then said. "They are downstairs, go get the number for the Dom, Baby. I'll call him in the morning for us to start asap." God said and Bobby headed down. "Sex with us, not the Sub, right?" Bobby asked softly, hoping he'd say just them. Hoping it felt as wrong to him as it did to them.

"Just you." God promised and he relaxed. Bobby shut the door quietly and let them cuddle while he was gone. He bet they were in the study and, sure enough, there they were. He smiled happily. Doms and Submissives, strange but perfect for the group of men before him now.

The happiness it gave them suited them, Bobby then thought; he was thinking of Eric and the boys now. But… then again…it also suited him, God, and Ellen, too!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby came into the study and saw the trio doing their diligent best at locating possible baddies they needed to find. Sam, Connor, and Dean sat at their Master's feet, in different poses. Sam lay on his stomach, feet up in the air moving back and forth like clock arms. Dean sat cross legged and leaned back between Eric's spread legs, laptop flashing across his lap there. Connor on his side, flipping pages from three books and two journals he'd found with some entries that seemed to relate to a Stryga or Wraith. Eric sat above them, legs spread on each side of Dean and also working on his laptop. All were so engrossed in their work that they didn't notice the others coming in and looked up quickly when Bobby cleared his throat.

"Oh, hi, Bobby. We're getting a head start on the hunts tomorrow." Sam said and smiled at his red haired lover. "Something wrong?" He looked curiously at Bobby now. Eric looked up now as well and Bobby shook his head.

"No, but I do need that number for that Dom you used for your classes though. God wants it. He wants start working with us. Take the short course and we figured you could show us the rest. You are our lovers anyway so it will feel less like cheating that way. Dean explained about the Sub seeing it as Sex so…" Bobby just let it go there and Eric nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, if they hated me touching the Sub, I guarantee that you will hate it when God does it, trust me." Eric agreed. "They were _pissed_!"

"Yeah, we were. Kale is a great guy but he liked what Eric was doing. However, we could have overreacted there. We get jealous easy." Dean admitted. "He was never personally interested in Eric, just the bondage and pain he was doing with him. I suppose it wasn't _really_ sex but it sure felt like it, trust me."

"Master, we have a Wraith in Texas. Says here a couple hunters noticed a pattern. Every two years, several kids go crazy and kill their parents. No, not their _parents_…oh, well, that's _worse_…" Connor said and flipped to another place in the journals. "Sam, look up Brighton Harbor, Maine. Says here there were some unexplained crazy episodes there in 1973…"

Sam did as asked and Dean looked up the other patterns he read about over Connor's shoulder.

"Uh huh. Six people went insane and killed their kids. Says it was a cult thing." Sam said then frowned, "Never says there was a Cult there though, no sign of one actually." He searched but got nothing. "No Cults mentioned in articles at that time either."

"I got six different locations, same M.O." Dean said and showed them his results. "Parents _and_ kids this time, Doers were found drained and drowned a day or two after the sprees. Murder/Suicides was what the reports said. Cops didn't look into them too closely after that."

"Yeah, I got that, too. The people drowned themselves out of guilt, it says for one location. Guilt my _ass_!" Sam said. "Master, you found it yet?"

"Yeah, maybe." Eric said concentrating. "But this isn't related to your case… I found something weird here. It looks like there is a Stryga is in New York. Fairview Town to be exact. Three kids hospitalized. Two critical. Older siblings of the three recently hospitalized. It's went through three families so far it looks like. One kid in the last family not harmed yet." He sighed. "You guys should send someone tomorrow. That kid won't be left unharmed much longer."

"Might have a werewolf issue in North Carolina though. Three deaths, hearts removed." Connor spoke up from his own laptop now, books abandoned for the moment.

"Got a freaky pattern in Lewiston Fall, Alabama, too. Teen couples, vanishing every five years. Town was a mining place and the mine shut down about then. Tons of miners out of work but the town is prospering anyway. No sign of anything that usually follows when a mine shuts down that way. No job losses or downturn of the economy there. It's not a tourist spot either… I say Pagan god, demon deal, or witchcraft. I'm going with Pagan god more though. What do you think, Eric?" Dean said and Eric took the laptop to see what he'd found then handed it back.

"I'm with you, Pagan god for me, too." Eric nodded and they looked at Bobby again now. "Anything you need us to look up for you? We're going to be here all night dealing with this stuff, go make love or something if you want. We'll let you know if something comes up to demand your attention, honest." He smiled fondly at the red haired man. "Take a break from research, let us do it for you tonight, baby. From now on, how about we take the night shift and you guys take the day shift, we can give each other breaks from doing research and protecting Olympus all the time. We don't mind, we don't sleep anyway, might as well."

"That sounds great! Could use the multiple shift thing. Maybe the others could help the same way later, once in a while, if an orgy or something comes up. Oh, I should go. I need to get this number to God anyway." Bobby agreed, happy for the break from it. "He marked?"

"No, but he's open to it. I checked mentally for them. God should mention it; in private, of course. He and Kale would fit right in here and they won't freak if we mention it. They are ex-Spooks, too. Like Karis and Varis were." Eric advised and Bobby nodded.

"I'll be sure to do just that." Bobby said and left the room now. Sure that God would want to arrange this himself once he got the number. He just hoped they did it privately. No one needed to know God had just walked into their club. Most humans would freak if they thought that had happened.

Dean thought a minute. "I know a couple Hunters out that way, they could take the Stryga for us." He said. He dialed a number on speed dial. Quarking a brow at Sam, he grinned. "They drive fast, they'll get there in _plenty_ of time…"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, they will." He nodded and waited.

Dean waited for the man to answer.

"Yo." Came the deep voice.

"It's Dean, Sex god extraordinaire." Dean teased. "Got a job that needs you now. You can travel quick and you're close to the place." Dean sighed. "It's kids, Dom. A stryga. It's got all but one kid and you know what happens if we miss it."

He listened and nodded. "Get Brian on it, too. Partner with him." He rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's an order."

He listened again and agreed with something the man said. "He'd work, too. You think he'd go for it…" Then he let man speak and then nodded. "He's off duty for a bit, on a vacation in Acapulco. He told us to call if we needed him. Yeah, he can take Brian's place." Dean took the phone Sam offered and put a number in.

"Call Luke Hobbs, have him meet Dom in Fairview Town, New York. Hold on, I'll set up the rendezvous first." Dean said as Sam got Luke on the line.

"Dom, we're popping you in, pick a motel. You know the line." Dean said and waited. "Fairview Inn, Highway 60. Got it. Wait for him then check in, get a double and watch your backs. We don't know who it is and Strygas hide well. Use your god senses to find it. Yeah, Luke is talking to Sam now. Okay, hold on." Dean waited as Dom said something now and nodded to it. "Sam, have him meet him at the Hines Diner up from the motel. Dom's hungry and wants to do some checking to see what he can find out first." Dean advised.

"Luke, yeah, use the god powers to find the Strygas. We'll pop you to Hines Diner whenever you're ready to go. Fairview Town, New York. It's got all but one kid and you know what happens if it gets to them. It runs. Uh huh, it's an order. No arresting him but work as partners, got it?" Sam listened and sighed. "Ash is on it. Dom's record should be clean soon, Brian's too. So you shouldn't have to worry about having to chase down your fellow gods soon…" He waited then motioned to Dean. "He's ready. I'll pop him in. You pop Dom in. He ready?" Sam asked and Dean spoke in the phone quietly.

"He's ready." Dean said. Then they closed their eyes and sent power to their servants. Transporting them to the diner at the same time. Then they waited for them to send they were there. "Sam, send Han, Pierce, and Tej to deal with the wolves. As gods, they have advantages the Hunters can use. They fit in with the hunters best and they are pretty close. They cleared that nest already. This should be right on their way home."

For the next hour, the Sex gods used the new gods they had made, their friends from the past. Street racers with a bit of a bad boy side but good men that had embraced hunting easily. Wanting to help. Han had been killed in Tokyo but they'd saved him at the last second. Reintroducing him to his friends had made them all very happy. Sam remembered. They'd taken the Marks, the Servant Vows, and the Olympian memories right then; all five of them, even the cop. Promised to serve them and work together. But still lead their own lives.

They still did the street racing as a cover life but they were their gods, gods of strength and skill like Hercules was. Dom and Luke were Protector gods. Tej was a trickster god like Gabriel. Han was a messenger god they used sometimes and Pierce, Brian, and Mia were Pinfores, gods of sorts like Angel was. They used their covers until the Sex gods gave them jobs then they did them. No questions asked; they knew better. When they paused to do as they were told, Innocents died and it would be their faults for not doing all they could to save them.

"Dean, we should send Peter and some of the psychic ones to deal with the Pagan gods. There aren't any hunters in that area, and they specialize in them so they should work out best there." Sam advised, adjusting the files and sending the files via email to the new gods dealing with the Stryga and the wolves. Getting on the phone again to let the hunters and gods know what they were dealing with now.

"Here's hoping they don't get there too late to save the kids." Dean worried.

"They'll get there, they always do." Sam reassured him. Dean hated Strygas. Had since one tried to kill Sam and him a couple times when they were human. He hated anything that preyed on children and wanted to protect them as much as he could, up to and including wiping any supernatural threats to them off the face of the planet, this Stryga was a prime example of that!

"They have a street race coming up in Miami again, sometime in a few months from now. They are still setting it up. It's a major race they do twice a year…so they invited the Impala and the other Car Angels to it. Us, too. Dorian, Victor and Dante might like to come…if we can get a couple days off. Dad might watch Olympus for us if we do it." Sam grinned. "The cars already said yes, so it's up to us to agree now. Tej really wants us there though…"

"Can I come with you and bring the Charger? Let Connor and Angel see how the races are done?" Eric asked and they nodded.

"Of course, they want to meet you, too." Dean reassured his Master. "You could race the charger, if you wanted to. It's only for a couple days though…"

"Sounds good to me." Eric agreed.

"You know Varis and Karis will insist on joining Dorian. They have been attached at the hip lately, Dean." Sam said then Dean nodded.

"Good, the new gods will like to meet them, too." Dean agreed. "They should meet them if they might be working with them later anyway…they'll fit into the street scene better than most of us will." Dean caught Sam's look. "I fit in, Eric might, Dorian, Dante, and Victor definitely will. But Sam, Angel and Connor, you'll stand out more. You aren't the racing types. Karis and Varis love speed so they will fit, too."

"We'll set it up." Sam agreed and smiled. "Luke is a hell of a protector, too. He's great with kids." Then laughed. "So sexy, too…" His eyes got dreamy as a fantasy spooled through his head of them in a threesome situation and Dean had to agree it looked good, too. If only he'd agree to it…

"Don't hope for the impossible, Sam…you'll never get him." Dean teased. Sam had lusted after Han, Dom, and Hobbs since he met them but only had managed to Turn them bisexual. They still hadn't…succumbed to his…er, _charms_…yet.

He was holding out hope they would. Dean chuckled. Granted, he had the same hope but he was definitely not going to admit that to Sam! He'd _never_ let him live it down after teasing him about it for so long.

Then they went back to researching and found a pattern of disappearances that corresponded with a Wendigo. Dorian's specialty. They'd send her and the two vampire gods to deal with it.

And went back to scrolling through sites again.

Their shift would be over soon enough. Then they might try talking Eric into spanking them again, and maybe, if they were _really_ naughty, he'd fuck them senseless…_again_. Eric read their thoughts and nodded. The thought may not have been very submissive but he knew they would be that way when he did it.

And that was enough for him.

Xxxxxxxx

Dom sat at his computer, reading the files the gods had sent him. Waiting for Luke Hobbs. He looked up to see the big man approaching and nodded, going back to read it again. Luke turned the computer so he could read it, too.

Then Luke ordered a coffee and sighed.

"They weren't wrong. That kid is in trouble." Luke said, jotting down the address of the family in question.

"We should check hospitals first. " Dom advised thinking. "They went to the hospital, barely sick. The next day, they were in comas. No visits but the doctors and nurses, and their parents. And it's not the parents." Dom said seriously, brow furled in worry.

"I'm betting Doctor." Luke said turning it so he could use it, too, then taking over for a minute then opening a window on the browser. "Get me those doctors' names."

They spent the next hour hacking in and getting the names, then running searches on them.

"Unless this guy is Olympian like us, it has to be him." Luke said in surprise.

It wasn't a doctor; not yet. It was an intern.

"Tom Peterson. Look, he's in this picture as a damn doctor and it is from…let me see, 1922." Dom agreed. "Yeah, he's not theirs so it's probably him."

"Got another, that's weird. They _never_ operate in pairs." Luke said puzzled. "This one _is_ a doctor, um, look, Dom, he's a tricky one…three idents."

"This one has four." Dom said. Both windows open side by side now. "Do you see what I see?" He said in shock.

"They are too similar _not_ to be related…" Luke said, working both windows now. "Let's go back as far as we can go."

Then spent the rest of the night digging into their backgrounds, searching for their faces and aliases.

Dread set in by five a.m. and by six they were _pissed_.

Father and son. A father and son killing set of Strygas!

"I'll take the son." Dom said coldly. Eyes memorizing the man's face.

"I'll take the father." Luke said just as coldly. Already searching with his power for his target. Dom doing the same. And, once found, they packed up and took off, following the trace they'd put on their targets with their Protector powers as soon as they had found them with the powers themselves. "Better than GPS…" Dom said smirking as he stalked his prey to the back of the hospital. Sending out power to check on the kids. They were okay, in comas, but okay. The other one was sleeping but recovering nicely. Luke sent that he had his prey already, sending god fire into the father Stryga and burning it to fine ash.

Dom did the same as he covered the son's mouth, silencing its scream, and letting his own god fire burn it up. Then they left, after sneaking in to check on the kids. All were waking up and groggy but alive and safe. Then they snuck out and headed to the cars. "Luke, we got a race in Miami soon. You want to come watch?" Dom offered nervously. "You are welcome if you promise its not to arrest us. Mia and Brian are going to be there…they mentioned letting you meet the baby."

"I'll be there. Alone." Luke said smiling, shaking his friend's hand. "I'd like to meet the baby."

"My nephew! He's a handsome kid. We already Marked him so he can visit the kids there on Olympus when he gets older. Or if we need a safe place to hide him if someone comes after us." Dom explained.

"Good idea. He'll be safer now." Luke agreed then they parted ways. Luke to the airport where Apollo was waiting to pop him back to Acapulco, after sending his car back to Dom's garage.

Dom headed to Miami to set up the race for Tej, who was on a wolf hunt for their Masters with Roman and Han. Then did a U-turn and headed to North Carolina instead to help his friends. Miami could wait, wolves were serious shit. They might need him for backup.

Revving his car's engine, he smiled wickedly.

He had a fast car, god powers, a ton of engine power at his fingertips, and so many speed limits to break! Speeding down the road, he laughed happily. Immortally racing and drinking in the speed…

He liked his life now…he had been lucky Dean had remembered their friendship and asked him to join Olympus with him and Sam. It had proven even better when he'd met his friends, also Dean's friends for years really, and they'd agreed to work with the gods to protect the World and Creation with them, become Hunters like their old friends, who'd they thought dead for years.

Seeing Olympus and being a part of it was just a perk really…

Although the thrill that shot through him as the speedometer hit 120 came in _really_ damn close second!

Xxxxxxxx

A week later, they were assembled and ready for the trip. And God eyed the group behind him, black bags at the ready. "You all ready? We got everyone?" God asked and they nodded. Dorian was there with Victor and Dante subbing for her. Eric had his three Subs. Bobby and Ellen. Bacchus and Apollo. Wayne and Dan. All naked until they got out the gates and then they could magically be dressed. "Kinky things!" He laughed. "This is not a school fieldtrip! It's one BDSM club and I haven't even talked to the man yet."

"Yes, but it's a BDSM club! Key word there!" Dorian teased and hugged him. "Not passing this up, haven't been to one in months! Get going, got kinks to work out and gorgeous men to abuse…" She eyed Dante and Victor who laughed. "Couldn't resist whipping you, you _sexy_ things."

"Abusive Bitch! I call Abuse!" Dante teased and she smiled. "Don't know how you talked us into this." He shook his head in wonder at how she got him into these things! She always had! She could have talked him into fucking on a pile of Hellfire and he'd probably do it! And enjoyed it, _too_.

"Oh, come one, you know you like the whip, both of you. Stop complaining. And, as I recall, _you _were the one insisted on a public three way in one of those rooms with the clear glass and cameras in the room to broadcast it through the club so that everyone in the club could watch…don't argue kinks here, you got some, too, fire man." Dorian laughed as he grinned proudly.

"Fine, but the public sex is fun, we so are going to do that! We're all too sexy together to not share with everyone, they all should see us!" Dante responded and they all chuckled at their antics.

"I just can't seem to say no to a sexy Dhampyre in tight leather." Victor said smiling. "She could get me to do anything, any day. I'm not complaining here. That and I want to plow your sexy ass, Dante…_again_." He laughed at Dante's heated look returning the look as well and they all agreed this was so much better than a school fieldtrip!

They drove out now, following the Impala with Dean at the wheel. All magically dressing on the way. Soon they were in the next town and at the club. Dean picked up the phone and gave it to Eric. Who dialed Luc.

"We're pulling in now." Eric said and they waited for his response. "Around the back, got it." Then he hung up and said, "He says to park around back. We're to be guests. He's meeting us at the front door, he's the owner. He wants to meet all of us. Got the money for the memberships, Sam?" He looked in the back seat and Sam held up the brief case.

They all got out now, leather under their normal clothes. They pulled the door open and got dizzy with pleasure. Leather, alcohol, and _sex_, along with lust, desire, and extreme pleasure filled the Sex gods' senses. Their powers responded in kind. Greeting each one with their powers own version of itself. Love and lust spread to the club now and they smiled at the effects.

"Luc, can we talk privately?" Eric said in his ear. "He's…_complicated_ to explain." The two men in Dominant gear now following them silently, both curious but willing to let Luc handle the new visitors, since he'd invited them here to begin with. He nodded, they must be security.

Luc led them to his office down a long hallway and waited. "Explain."

"I'm God." God said and Luc looked amused.

"Um, a huge dick does not make you God, I hate to tell you." Luc teased, although…the man was _really_ hung there!

"No, I'm God, the Ruler of Heaven and Earth." God said again and touched his hand. "There, look through that and see that I'm telling the truth." Placing a hand on Dorian's shoulder blade and burning her sigil in. "You were getting everyone infatuated and fascinated with you. Apparently, no hunting for you either. You are your power as well."

"Infatuation and Fascination Incarnate, ugh. I can see the terrible pickup lines already!" Dorian groaned as she buried her face in her hand. Luc seemed to be coming out of his trance now. They were proud to see it.

"Okay, say I believe you. What do you want from me? Repentence? Begging forgiveness?" Luc was at a loss here. He'd never met God face to face before. What was he supposed to say? To ask? The meaning of life? Wow, that was a lame thing to consider asking, he thought nervously now. What the hell was he supposed to say or do here? Because he really _really_ strongly suspected that the gorgeous being talking to him really was God now! Maybe bowing at his feet and impromptu praise and worship of him was called for here? Okay, Luc might not get the same feeling from it as God would but hey, that might be great, too. Or was this a BDSM thing, did he want a blowjob, cause seriously, Luc could see himself taking that tool in his mouth and sucking it for hours like his favorite lollipop, damn, fuck and _wow_! God was _magnificent_ really!

"Nothing like that. And thank you for the compliment, you are well hung, too. I may let you suck it later though, so don't give up on that thought either. However, for now I just need to take Dominant/Submission lessons like Eric did with the Sex gods, his Subs, Sam and Dean, remember?" God said and Luc looked worried. "And I need memberships to the club for some of Olympus, around 75 of them. The premium package for each of us please. There should be more than enough in there for it. If you need more, we can get it."

"They were…_gods_…oh." Luc said in shock. "Um, how much are you willing to learn?" Eyes on the men and women before him and the large briefcase they had just set on his desk.

"Short course, three months. Very little hands on with the other sub, no offense to him. But my Subs would be furious with me if I did that. I can do the rest with them, Eric, and Dorian." God said. "Oh, this is Bobby Singer and his wife, Ellen, they are my Submissives." God said and they stood to shake his hands, smiling. "This is Dorian Scaric, Dommes and sometime Submissive, as you can see from the necklace and collar. That is Dante Winchester and Victor Winchester, a couple of the Sex god's lovers and Mates. And you know Eric and his Subs I think. His Subs were the Sex gods of Lust and Love and Head gods of Olympus, Sam and Dean Winchester themselves. Say hello , lovers." They just nodded to him and smiled, him welcoming them with a smile of his own. Still a bit lost for words at the moment but recovering fairly quickly now. "That is Wayne and Dan, some more lovers and Mates of theirs." The two hunters also shook his hand and smiled, sitting again afterward. "You can meet the others later." He nodded to the Sex gods, who now smiled seductively at the man and moved closer to him, kneeling on each side of him now, seducing him with every word, movement, and look from their eyes now. He gulped as he hardened as they brushed his body now.

"Sam Winchester, Sex god. My power is Love." Sam said and shook his hand, making the man moan as the power brushed through him. Love, '_real, true, forever after and pink hearts'_ Love!

"Dean Winchester, Sex god. My power is Lust." Dean leered and shook his hand as well. Luc's knees buckled as frenzied lust hit him, getting him hard and he felt like humping something just to cum right then. Fuck, now that was _100_% Lust!

Yeah, _Sex_ gods. '_Real live, living breathing, damn I would love to fuck them!'_ Sex gods!

"That could be arranged…"Dean said reading his thoughts and purring seductively into his ear as he whispered it. "We would like that." Luc looked at them with eyes glowing with lust and desire now.

"Wow." Was all Luc could manage. But his erection filled in the rest of the sentence for him, naughty thing! "So, um…yeah, business first. Got that. Membership is $3,000 a year for the premium package and the Lessons cost 5,000 up front for three months' worth with no contact with Kale, that costs extra, and they start tomorrow night. Back room, I'll be waiting. And we'll get you membership cards in a couple days. We have to personally make them for you all. So I will need a list of who needs one, every person or being. You can bring that in tomorrow when the club is close. I could come up with some guest passes until I have the permanent cards finished for you. And, may I say, are any of you ugly or something? Cause I have to say you all are fantastically gorgeous here, every last on you, even _her_." He looked at Dorian in awe. "She's beautiful! And you two Sex gods, fucking sin on legs wrapped in a sex tortilla! And him and you and wow!" Then composed himself enough to ask. "The mark, the Immortal or Eternal Servant thing, whichever it is. I take that and can be on Olympus, right?"

"Yes, would you like to see it?" Dean leered and stroked Luc's dick. Sam joined him in doing it now. Luc nearly screamed in pleasure and Kale knelt nearby, enjoying the view. "Take the mark now and come visit later…but tonight? We could make that wish of yours come true."

"When?" Luc gasped, head spinning in lust from his touch.

"_Now_." Dean said running a tongue up his thigh.

"Take it, yeah, I'll take it!" Luc cried out as Sam took the other thigh the same way. Seconds later, they had sucked and kissed the Mark into his neck and kissed lower. The others left to explore the club and Eric watched the Sex gods seduce the Dom and smiled. Kale came over and got the mark as well then sat where he could watch as well, freeing his erection and stroking it. Eric doing the same. Luc leered at Eric's dick as well, so well-endowed and right _there_. And such a sexy ass that black man had; such a gorgeous body he was dying to touch and fuck, _too_!

"You can fuck me, too, if you want." Eric said, noticing his gaze. Reading his sensual thoughts as well.

"Yeah!" Luc said then groaned as the gods sucked him now, taking turns taking him in their mouth, licking and tasting his balls as well, letting their fingers play with his ass and perineum. "Room, need a room!" Luc gasped and tugged them from the office. Then pushed them into the nearest room available, slamming the door behind him. Then they pushed him to the bed then sucked him again. Luc gasped again as their powers filled him and he let them. Then he spread their legs, taking Dean first, and fucked him, taking him deep and hard while kissing him senseless. Sam sucked Eric while they did that and Eric took his time, savoring Sam's excellent skills. Cumming hard in his throat after a few moments then letting Luc go with Sam and making Dean suck him as well. Making it last then cumming down his Slave's throat with a satisfied moan.

"Good Boys." Eric said smiling, his eyes half-lidded with desire. Then he fucked Dean hard and deep, slow then fast until he cried out "Master!" and went still as Eric took him and came in him twice, then worked his dick until Eric told him to cum and he did so screaming.

Then did the same with Sam and he came screaming as well, writhing once Eric allowed him to move.

"You said I could fuck you, too?" Luc said as he sat at the edge of the bed. Resting and recovering. Sam and Dean sandwiched Kale between them and kissed his neck, Kale's eyes closed at their powers took him. Even while their dicks and fingers did the same to his body. Kale submitting to every bit of pleasure and sex they offered him now.

Cumming as they jerked him off and sighing happily as they thrust into him in his ass and mouth, taking him deeper and harder eventually.

Eric did 69 with Luc and both eagerly sucked each other then Eric went on all fours, and Luc thrust in. Taking his time, he worked the black Dhampyre to pleasure and made him cry out, begging for more. Then fucked him harder until he was pounding in and they spun from the ecstasy of it all. Eric offered to fuck him but Luc declined. Eric smiled and kissed him instead then, offering to let him fuck him again. And Eric was fucked again and again by Luc while Dean and Sam fucked Kale over and over as well. And they all came crying out and writhing until they were spent and lay there gasping.

"So, you like Olympus so far?" Dean teased, after kissing Luc deeply. "Us gods are flexible."

"Yeah, yah, love it so far, so flexible! Fuck me, yeah you are!" Dean said and him and Sam kissed as Eric just had to fuck Kale as well and they watched on enjoying the men they loved enjoying each other's bodies and sharing their pleasure. "He's so sexy when he fucks other people." Dean confided in a soft voice. Eric was sublime this way. A living work of art when he was lost in sexual bliss.

"Kale, too. I share him." Luc agreed, as they cuddled to his chest. Eric roared as he came and Kale cried out as well, and they crawled to lay with them now.

"That was…wow!" Kale agreed and sighed happily in Eric's arms. "_Fantastic_."

"I'm with him." Luc said sighing happily. "We are so doing this again."

"Yeah." Kale said and they laughed.

"So this is the normal, huh?" Luc asked, cause if this was normal, he was all for it!

"This is rather tame really, compared to what we usually do." Sam admitted. "We have lots of kinds of sex on Olympus, not just the Wild kind. You should visit." He smiled and sucked a nipple, nipping at it.

"Yeah, tomorrow!" Luc agreed again. "You figured out we're ex-special forces, right? With the mind reading thing?"

"Yeah." Dean said sitting up now to look down at him, listening. "You want to help us with our Evil fighting?" They would be useful…Dean thought to himself.

"Yeah, me and Kale are a team. We'd learn to hunt and be great at it." Luc said nervously. "There are others of us, I could talk to them. We had to quit the service cause of the 'Don't Ask Don't Tell' thing but with you all, that won't be a problem. There are close to thirty of us in this club alone. Hundreds of us all over the United States alone."

"Invite them then, see if they want to do it. Be discreet though. Don't choose any you don't exclusively trust." Dean warned. "We don't want exposed so make sure they don't blab or get us exposed to others trying to kill us. We got families there, our own included, and kids. We'll kill anyone who hurts them, even you." His eyes were hard and Luc flinched. He meant every word.

"Don't worry about that, we're used to the top secret stuff. You wouldn't believe the top secret crap we got locked in our heads from missions. We won't say anything. We'd like to help! We pretty much thought we would never be use our skills again once we left the service. Sure there are private corporations, security stuff, but they are…_not_ what we want. We want to fight for the good guys, not protect the greedy corporate dicks or help corrupt ones live longer so they can sell more guns or drugs to people." Luc shrugged. "We want to save people, fight the good fight, without being judged for being gay or kinky. Can you offer that?"

"Yeah, we can offer that and more. And all the sex you can handle." Sam said and kissed the mark on his neck. "Ours now."

"Yes." Luc agreed then they got up and dressed, then realized they had done it all with the glass wall facing the entire club! They'd seen it all and were smiling at them, very excited by what they'd seen and were hard. So Dean sent out lust and they all came, _every_ one of them in the club, at the _same_ time. He and Sam laughed and Luc was surprised but let it go. Membership was sure to go up now. That was for _damn_ sure! He'd have to invite them to come by more often, Luc thought greedily now. The money they'd make now, and the sex was mind-blowing with them. The powers felt great, he thought as he watched the entire club cum at once!

They headed out to find the others now. On leashes again with Eric controlling them. Luc doing the same with Kale. They found Dorian in another public room where she had whipped both Dante and Victor red and there were a ton of red marks on their backs, too. She worked into them now and fucked them with toys until they came crying out for more and calling her Mistress. Then she massaged their sore muscles and had them fuck her at the same time, one to her front, the other in her ass, fucking for an hour and being spanked by them at the same time, and then they fucked harder and came crying out as well.

God was working with Bobby and Ellen over spanking benches, and once they were red and ready to go. Then he fucked them in turns, Stilling them as he moved and cumming on and in them repeatedly in the mouth, ass, and other, anyway he could. Then whipped them like Eric had done but not as hard as Eric had done the gods though. Then fucked them again and, hours later, they all were ready to go. They told him the case had enough for memberships for all of them and he said he'd take care of it.

Bacchus and Apollo caught up soon after. The back room scene they had done had taken longer than expected. Then they pulled out after setting up a time for Luc and them to come by the next day to Olympus.

"So, hunters or…"Sam asked God.

"Nah, I'm thinking Special squad for Special…jobs and hunting at times, a special 'Demon Fighting' squad. Our own private security force with the Valkyries, too. Those ladies are great at getting to the Pagan gods but, once they're gone, I was going to make them security for us and helping with the more serious Demon threats that may come up now and these guys can aid them. Back up the other Hunters, fight when the Demons get too frisky; and we all know they will. They're used to this kind of fighting, they'll do great at it. Demon Hunters, specialists like you two were and still are." God said and smiled. "They'll be good at it, too. Just like you were, don't worry."

"Yes, that could work." Dean agreed as they entered town and saw Jodi waving them down. Pulling off to go see what she wanted and smiling as she leaned in the window to kiss him. "Yeah, baby?" He stole a kiss from their wife again, both smiling.

"Can I come with you? Spend some time with you? I've missed you lately." Jodi said and looked hopeful. Living here alone with her husbands living at Bobby's was hard on her…but she was needed here, so moving there was out of the question. Maybe they could visit more…or she could visit them more?

"Sure, get in." Dean said and Sam let her slide in beside him in the backseat. "You've seemed distracted lately, what's up?"

"Nothing, got the properties bought but some are a little slow getting the deeds to us. Not to mention, I'm worried about the town. I don't feel very safe right now, even with Olympus extended. Not protected enough. Can we get some people here to guard it with me soon?" She asked and Sam held her, kissing her softly, trying to ease her worry. Even with her powers, beams of power and super-strength, it didn't feel like it was enough.

"Got a few moving down tomorrow. Some vamps and wolves, a couple hunters, Magdi and Modi are moving to guard you as well, for now. The gods will take turns staying in town and trading shifts. One of us will do it in turns later, too, stay with you as a husband would normally while we're there, God, too." He smiled at the relieved expression her face, the hopeful look brightening to happiness now. He liked that and promised to make sure it happened more from now on. They had been neglecting their wife lately. They'd do better now. "Magdi and the other gods, us included, like the nudity but promise we'll only do it indoors until we return to Olympus again." Dean reassured her. "They said they'll be by the station for their housing orders. I think they want houses or lofts. Not apartments though, too small for our people. We're used to lots of room. We got some more human hunters taking Guardian roles also, so expect them, too."

"Good, I'll feel a lot safer when they get there." Jodi agreed. "Maybe as the unmarked ones move out, can we move the marked ones in? Then once they go, maybe put up the right protections like we're used to on Olympus?" She sighed. "Not discriminating but…we'll be safer and happier."

"What about those unmarked ones that visit? They could die." Sam pointed out.

"Fuck!" Jodi swore. "_Hate_ this."

"Yeah, we're not thrilled with it either." Dean agreed with her. Not safe enough but…the best they could do.

The drive the rest of the way there was quiet. And once there, they made love with Jodi and the others for hours then rested in the room. "We'll keep you safe, Jodi. Trust us, please!" Dean urged and she sighed.

"I'll try to trust you more but…I do trust you! I just worry about the townsfolk, we're still vulnerable this way." Jodi said softly. Dean tightened his hold on her and cuddled her closer, nuzzling at her neck.

"Not vulnerable, we got lots of help for you guys come tomorrow. You'll be safe as houses, I promise. Just be vigilant, and help us keep an eye out for bad things. We'll get rid of them with you if they show up." Sam promised.

"Thanks." Jodi said as she drifted off to sleep now. "I love you guys."

"Love you, too, Jodi." They said and swore as they watched her sleep that they would keep her safe and the town, too.

Even if it hurt them, they would do it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next afternoon, Luc and Kale stood outside the club waiting.

"Luc, we _are_ welcome to go there, _right_?" Kale asked nervously.

"Yeah, they said so…they didn't seem like the lying type." Luc said then smiled. "Nervous, Lover?"

"Aren't you? It's Olympus! Heaven on Earth and we get to be a part of it. I just feel like I don't really belong in Heaven, you _know_…"Kale said sadly and he pointed now. "There's an Impala coming this way, Luc. A beauty if I ever saw one." It was a cherry one, too. Black as night, shiny and perfect. The sun glinted off its bumpers and cast golden rays everywhere. Black perfection, right down to the hubcaps! Luc thought as he admired the car that now pulled in front of them.

"Hey, Luc. Get in." Dean said poking his head out with a grin, stroking the roof of the car lovingly, like a lover would. "This is my 'Pala' Angel. Tell him hi, lover." Dean urged.

'_Hello, Luc._' Came a female voice, sultry and sexy. Like car herself. '_Get in, ride in me.'_

"Um, did she just…" Luc said in shock.

"Yep, my girl's alive, so are several other vehicles. They are Car Angels. But she's the most beautiful of them all." Dean gushed, kissing her steering wheel. He seemed to be listening for a minute then laughed. "I love you, too, baby."

Luc got in and Kale got in the backseat.

"Hello, Luc." A voice said from the radio. It was the same voice that had spoken to him in his head, not surprisingly.

"Hello, Pala." Luc said and asked. "May I stroke the dash…or would that offend you?"" He wanted to admire her. She really was _gorgeous_ car!

"You're pretty gorgeous, too, Luc." Pala said again and he blushed at her appreciation.

"Oh, thank you." Luc said, unsure of what to say now.

"You may stroke my dash. I rather like it when they do that." Pala said happily and Luc caressed the leather there. She felt…sublime! They drove for a few minutes then parked right in front of a gate, a large gold one.

"Can others see the gate or is it just a normal gate to them? Can they see Olympus?" Luc asked in awe.

"No, they just see a green metal gate. And a salvage yard. Only Marked ones can see Olympus. It's a safety precaution." Dean explained.

"How do we get…" Luc was cut short of asking how they got in, since the gate hadn't opened yet. They were now inside, teleported there instantly.

"The Marks." Dean said and nodded as they touched theirs. "The wards sense them and bring you in."

"If you don't have one, what do they do then?" Luc asked and a hard look crossed Dean's face, mixed with a sad look, too.

"It kills you." Dean said. "Only Marked ones can get anywhere near Olympus's Wards and Gates."

"Oh." Luc said paling. He was now _very_ glad he'd taken it, damn!

He looked around now as they pulled into a parking spot and parked. Getting out, he noticed he was naked now and looked at Dean curiously. "Boycotted. We don't wear clothes here. Nudity is required. Even for the kids, no one cares really. You'll get used to it." He walked away then and they followed.

They noticed a ton of beings there, kids running everywhere playing, people working on cars or training with weapons and stuff. Others lounged and kissed on clouds, cries of pleasure echoed in the air at times. Moans and orgasms reverberated here and there. He felt their powers in the air he breathed now. He saw creatures he'd never thought existed walk by or float by. One landed on Dean's shoulder and they shared a kiss. It was a tiny man with wings surrounded by light.

Unicorns, Faeries, vampires and all kinds of people!

It was a bustle of activity and he stared in wonder, not even caring now that he was naked. Dean was right, nudity didn't really matter here. "It's a part of the way we set up Olympus now. It lets you be sexual but makes it so that you don't care about the nudity and don't touch anyone you shouldn't. It keeps you from desiring anyone that it senses won't want you or is off limits. Like the kids and lovers who don't share outside of us or each other; there are several of them. We have many families here, as you can see. Some are our own kids, too." Dean explained. "You won't be turned on by anyone, not unless they are willing to be with you. Don't worry."

"So the kids…" Luc said confused.

"Could care less if you were naked. They'd be more confused if you were dressed actually." Dean laughed as three girls and boys ran to him. Kneeling, he let them climb him and handed a couple to Luc and Kale. Eyeing them lovingly, he said smiling, "These are our kids, some of them."

"Oh!" Luc said smiling and blushed as one of the boys kissed his cheek.

"You're sexy." The boy said in a decisive tone, as if he was just announcing an obvious fact that everyone already knew. "I'm Remmie."

"Hi, Remmie." Luc said in surprise. "Thank you for the compliment."

"Not a compliment, a statement of fact. But you're welcome." The boy said and looked at his Dad. "Daddy Sam said I was grounded from the theme park. Tell him to let me go, please?"

"Rem, what did you do?" Dean asked, not surprised really. His son was very mischievous.

"I just played a few pranks, Nair and maybe hid Hef's tongs in the hot tub and Daddy Sam nearly sat on them when he went to soak in it…" Remmie said guiltily. "I didn't hurt anyone."

"Hef needs his tongs, you know not to take anything from the forge, son." Dean said sternly and Remmie nodded, head down. "We told you about that, he needs those! A prank is harmless but stealing stuff people need is wrong. You are grounded for a week."

"Dad!" Remmie whined but nodded. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to, is it?" Dean pointed out and Remmie climbed down to do as he was told. "Return the tongs yourself, apologize then."

"Can I…would he let me help in the forge as a punishment? I want to make it up to him." Remmie asked with solemn eyes.

"Sure, you can work with him, if he says it's okay, for the week of your punishment. He's in charge and stay away from the molten stuff!" Dean said and motioned for the boy to go. "I'll let Sam know what you are doing. Rem, go to the house and get the tongs first." The boy ran off naked and eager to please now. Excited at maybe being allowed to work in the forge of Olympus.

"He likes the forge, and Hef _is_ his favorite god." Dean explained like an indulgent parent. A tiny nudge reminded him that Remmie hadn't been the only kid in the area now. "Oh, sorry. This is Mati and Samae, our daughters. Say hi, girls." He urged.

"Hi." Both girls said and their hazel and hazel green eyes looked at him smiling. Luc thought they were gorgeous children; just like their fathers.

"Hi, you sure are pretty." Kale blurted out then blushed. Luc chuckled. "Yes, you are pretty." Luc added, too. The girls didn't even blush, although Samae managed a soft pink one for a minute. Such a nice look for the child, Luc thought fondly.

"This is Denae. Also our daughter, they are triplets." Dean explained. Serious green eyes met his and he let them assess him. She gazed at him for a minute then nodded.

"Hi." She said then added. "You are a Hunter."

"Um, not yet." Luc explained.

"You hunted bad men and killed them. In Afghanistan and Russia. You rescued innocents in Bolivia last year." Denae said and nodded. "That makes you a Hunter. Like our Hunters but ours go after the Supernatural things instead. You will be good at that I think."

"How did…um, we can't…" Luc stuttered and saw Kale flailing blindly to understand now, too. That was classified stuff from their heads!

"You can't hide anything from them, so don't try. They read every thought, so honesty is the standard policy with them. You lie in your thoughts, it makes them think you aren't trustworthy." Dean said and they nodded. "Classified or not, they _and_ we will know what you know if we want to."

"Okay. Um, yes, we did those things. Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Luc said fearfully, need to know was not an option here apparently. If the others knew these beings knew this stuff, they'd…no, they couldn't hurt them! Or kill them for knowing them…

"We are your gods. We're supposed to know your thoughts. We don't care for those that want this kept secret. We feel no need to tell them we know anything. We won't tell anyone. We can't even expose who we are…let alone what we know, silly man." Denae pointed out and hugged him. "They couldn't hurt or kill us anyway but…don't worry. We're safe here and so are you now."

"Thanks, but you don't know what they'd do if they knew you knew…" Luc said sadly as he caressed one of her curls. "They'd hurt you! And kill us." The thought of these kids hurt, of these gods, both hurt and broke his heart at the same time.

"We'll be fine. We don't care for the World of men's Military. Your secrets are safe with us, Luc." Denae reassured him and hugged him.

"Good." Luc said relieved. "I agree though, your way of Hunting and what we did are both very similar really."

"Yes, they are." Dean agreed then smiled as the others approached with serious expressions. "Oh, this is Linc, the one that is going to be the Devil. And Rommie, all our sons, too." He addressed the men approaching now, Eric and Sam with them. The men eyed them with an emotion close to panic in their eyes now. "What is it? What's wrong?" Dean demanded and they set the kids down. "Go play, kids." He ordered and they nodded, running off.

"It's some of the human hunters, they've been taken." Sam said and looked at Luc. "How good were you at the special forces stuff?"

"Really good, why? You need us?" Luc said, instantly ready to go, Kale at his side ready, too.

"There's a groups of six human hunters, unmarked, that were being helped by our wolves. Our wolves had to hide from the hunters but…another Pack took the men and our wolves think they might kill or Turn them. If they're still alive…and that's a big if!...and they _are_ the observant types. We need humans to go in and all the others hunters are gone right now. We could use your help, Luc. We'd send back up with you, of course." Sam said and flinched as a scream echoed through his head. "You need to go now."

"Of course." Luc said and saw a black bag in Dean's hand. Kale took it and caught some keys.

"Use the Impala, and don't scratch her! She wants to go help, too! Karis, Varis! You go with them, give them a brief tutorial on killing werewolves and how _not_ to kill ours. Then pop back Stuart and the wolf that just got mangled as soon as you get there." Dean ordered. And with that, they piled into the Impala, Karis at the wheel. Once outside the gate again, they were magically dressed and ready to go. Hiding in some trees off the road, they popped to the hunt area and found the two wounded wolves, barely hanging on.

"Laurie?" Karis asked worried. "Where's Laurie!"

"Who's…" Luc went to ask but was silenced with a harsh look from the vampire.

"She took the others after them, I told her to leave us here. One has been bitten but it can be reversed. Use the reversal potion in my Hunting bag, Karis." Stuart said wincing as the gouges in his chest pulled and bled more profusely. "Might…fuck, might pass out here." He seemed dizzy and then did just that, passing out in Karis's arms.

"I'll take them home, Vare, you lead them in. Kill all the bastards not Marked, but be sure to aim for the unmarked ones, Luc, Kale." Karis said and popped away with both wolves in his arms. Varis got the bag and ran after the trail of wolf tracks, running at top speed with the others behind him. "Use the Silver knives and the Lugers, they have the silver bullets. Aim for the head and the heart. We'll behead them later." Varis said as they ran, tossing them the weapons as they went. Both soldiers took them and kept pace with him easily.

"_They're over there, in those trees."_ Varis said pointing, whispering through the Marks to them. _"Our wolves. I told them to wait there while we go in, they'll come and join us from the rear, guard our flanks. We'll kill them all and, you humans, go get the hunters_." Varis ordered mentally now.

"_Yes, Sir."_ Luc thought back and Kale did the same.

Soon they split up, the wolves and Varis taking on the wolves and the men freeing the hunters tied to poles. Sensing a trap, they looked around and saw some wolves going for them. "Heart." Luc said coldly. "Head." Kale said and they began firing, each taking what they called. Five minutes later, the seven wolves that had went after them were dead and they untied the men. Checking them for injuries, Luc saw they all had been bitten. '_What do we do with the potions?'_ Luc asked over the Marks now.

'_Put it into six cups, they are in the bag. Add some of each man's blood to each cup with the potion, read the spell over them, and stir it while you chant the spell, then have them drink it.'_ Varis sent back.

So they gathered the cups and potion together, added the blood to each cup, said the spell as they stirred the blood in, and then had the groggy men drink it. They immediately passed out but the bites vanished, leaving only smooth skin. '_The bites are gone, is that good?_' Luc asked concerned.

'_No scars in their places?_' Varis asked.

'_No, it's just smooth skin.'_ Luc said examining them more closely.

'_It's good, no scar means the potion killed the venom in them. They are human again.'_ Varis said. '_Come back with us now. We'll bring them along ourselves soon enough so they will wake up with no memory of any of this. We'll pop them and their car back to their motel room in a second.'_

Soon they had the dead wolves burnt up in god fire and the hunters back in their rooms on the beds. Parking their cars by the room, they got into the Impala and drove off now. Luc called Dean on the phone.

"We got there in time, the wolves helped with the potion. We were able to Turn them back." Luc explained and thought this wasn't much different than their usual missions they had before. Just weirder, sure, but about the same really.

"Good, get home. We got some people for you to meet, both of you. We've been bragging all about you two and they all are eager to meet you." Dean said happily.

"We should be there soon. We're looking for a place to hide so we can pop back in a minute." Luc said and pointed to a copse of trees ahead. He didn't see any monitors or cameras around it so he motioned there. "It's unsurveilled, go in there and go back." He advised, eyes making sure no one would see them.

Varis did as advised and soon they were by the gate again, popping inside then parking. They went to the wolves that were hurt first. Seeing they were healing well, they were relieved. They were bedridden for the day but they were fine. "Hi, I'm Stuart. I'm the Alpha of the Olympian Pack." Stuart said holding out a hand. "Thanks for the help back there."

"No problem, we do that stuff all the time, or we used to." Kale said nodding.

"You'll be doing it all the time here, too. Never doubt that." Stuart said and meant it. They were good at their jobs and, with a little revision in their training, they'd be great hunters, too. Laurie came in and smiled down at him, kissing him in relief and love.

"I was worried." She admitted. "But I ruled the Pack for you like you said to."

"Good woman." Stuart said, proud of his mate. "You did good, baby."

"Thanks." Laurie said and hugged him, being careful of his stitches.

And with that, they left to meet Dean by the house. Where most of Olympus was eagerly awaiting the two newest members of it. An hour later, Luc and Kale had met everyone and found it to be a pretty great place, too!

"They are all so…stunning!" Luc whispered in lust at the men and women greeting him now.

"Yeah, they are." Dean said smugly. They had pretty good tastes in lovers. He had to admit to himself. Then he saw the Pala Angel coming with the other car Angels to meet the men, too. Some vamps and wolves with them.

Pala Angel got there first, though. "Hi, I'm the Impala Angel. This is my Angel form. It is nice to meet you in person, Luc." She grinned and he grinned back, looking her over. She was…magnificent and sexy! Her body was flawless and her blonde hair and hazel green eyes were beautiful, too. Dean was right, she really was the best looking angel here!

"Hi, it's nice to see you in person, too. It was hard to believe you were a car but, damn, it's true!" Luc admitted softly. "You are beautiful, Pala!"

"Yes, Dean always said I was and now I am." She said, leaning in to kiss her god lover then smiled wickedly. "Don't forget our date later, Dean."

"I won't." Dean promised and then she moved to let the others approach. Soon all of Olympus, well, most of it, had met the men and found they liked them.

Then that night they sat sipping beer on the porch, still a bit sore from the orgy they had joined with about thirty other beings with the Sex gods upstairs earlier. It had lasted for close to six hours and they were exhausted.

"So, you moving in or got a place?" Bobby asked and they shrugged.

"Got a loft we rent, moving here would be great. We could make our own place, right?" Luc asked. "He's my lover so we live together."

"Fine with us, find a spot you like and move there. Down here or up there." Sam said and they watched as the tired pair headed off to find a place. "They're going to fit in quite nicely I think." He said smiling.

"Yes, they are. And they fuck fantastically, too." Dean purred as he cuddled into God while Sam cuddled in between Ellen and Bobby for a bit. Still sated and blissed out from their orgy. "I like them!" He laughed and they joined in.

They liked the men, too.

Soon after, Luc found them a spot near the Faery woods and created a cottage for them there, furnishing it magically from mental images. Then falling to the bed with Kale to cuddle and sleep. They'd set up the rest of the cottage and their play room later. They were exhausted. Those gods and their lovers had worn them out, Luc fucking most of them and Kale being taken by them as well as by Luc over and over.

A rather nice welcome, they both thought now. Liking the place already!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

God shuffled nervously and sighed. Wonder why he was so damn nervous! It wasn't as if this hadn't been happening fairly often lately! Hell, even his sons/lovers had done this with Eric. Connor, too.

He had the boxes in the bag by his feet and he saw the others approaching. Ellen and Bobby were still kneeling but looking around. The 'staring at the ground' schtick got really _old_, really _fast_ for them and God had eventually said they had to stop that; it was irritating the hell out of him! They'd admitted that they had hated it then, too.

Maybe, just _maybe_…he might consider sitting down with them and working out a Submissive/Dominant Contract. To give them more say in how this Submission thing could work better, find out what they might like to get out of this relationship from him, too…Dorian had one and she and her Master seemed comfortable with it. Maybe they could peek at hers and see what they might like in one for them, too…

Bobby and Ellen deserved that, too. And Dorian could advise them, him included. She was a Dommes, too, and a _really_ great one! So she submitted at times…well, he wouldn't call what she and Varis did strictly Submission and BDSM but it _was_ a lighter version. She was very Dominant so Submission was hard for her…so light Submission appealed to her best and Varis was a light Dom so it fit them.

God wasn't sure what kind he was, but Eric was a somewhat medium one with his lovers, and God saw things in both their relationships he might want for his with his godmates; along with some things his own lovers had mentioned to him that hurt them too much to do…

Yeah, he'd do a contract, and let Dorian help work it out with them. They would get the conversation going with the Subs. He wasn't very good at compromise but they needed to do it to make this work.

He now opened the longer boxes, glad Stefano was doing these collars in batches now, personalizing them for the Olympian Dominants' tastes. His hand shook imperceptibly and he took a breath, leaning down to whisper.

"I know I've been fucking this up with us lately but I'll do better. Get Dorian to help us, work on a contract. I should have been listening to you more. I was selfish. Forgive me?" God asked. Things had been…tense with them lately. They'd been obedient enough but…they didn't feel comfortable enough to tell him what was wrong with their Sub/Dom stuff. They just said they didn't want to end it…but that he wasn't listening to them. Insisting they'd been telling him what was wrong all along and were tired of repeating themselves. But said they wanted to work it out and be his Subs anyway. So he'd promised to listen better.

Afraid of losing them and knowing if he didn't get what they'd been telling him, he'd lose this with them. The Submission he craved from them. The control they wanted to give him. He'd never had to deal with things in such a human way before and feared he was being really _horrible_ at it.

"I love you, don't leave me! We and Dorian can work out our own contract for us, okay? You tell us what you want in it and we'll do it. We'll do this together. Maybe read hers and see what we might like in it, maybe?" God asked softly and they smiled, glad he'd finally listened.

"We want a contract like hers, but also with some aspects of Eric's type and yours in it, too. We just want more say in this, some ground rules of our own. You are our Master and we want you to own us, want to belong to you more. But…some of the things we've been doing lately, we _really_ hated." Bobby admitted. "You whip us too hard, and we use safe words and you do stop but it takes hours to recover…you hit too _hard_." He lowered his eyes in Submission now; afraid he'd been to bold to speak this way but God got the point. It had taken Bobby courage to admit this to him. He couldn't punish his lover for that.

"I…I'll do better." God said softly. "Put that in the contract, and we'll abide your wishes, too. I want to know what you want from me now, I really do." He had to do better, he just _had_ to. "Will you still wear my collar or…?" He'd call the ceremony off. It didn't matter as much as they did to him. "Will you still be mine? If I've broken your trust in me or lost your love because of this…I'll stop being your Master."

"No, we want you for our Master and we do trust you! But you need to listen to us, and not _just_ when we're submitting but outside of it, too. You _don't_ listen outside of the submission. There are no safe words to tell you what is hurting our feelings outside of it and we need something so you will listen to us. You just…we just…" Bobby got quiet. "We need rules, requirements we can all agree to." He nodded. "We need that contract."

"We'll do that then." God promised.

"We'll wear your collar then." Bobby said.

"Yes, we will." Ellen agreed nodding.

God gently showed them the collars, gold and silver pleated collar, softened metal. Diamonds in each link. Cuffs to match. Both teared up at the sight of them. "I wanted to show you how much you meant to me. I figured you deserved something nice…"

"We love them." Bobby said softly. "Thanks for not…" Bobby drifted off.

"Finish your sentence, baby." God insisted.

"Thanks for not making me feel like I needed to shut up, like you didn't want to hear what I needed to tell you...you never wanted to before this." Bobby said. "When I just told you what was bothering us. Usually you silence us when we try to. It really hurt our feelings, made us feel like you only wanted us for sex, great kinky sex, but, yeah, like you didn't really want a relationship beyond the sex with us anymore. Didn't feel like your Mates at all, just your Submissives you could have sex with…"

God's heart hurt and made him feel like he was two inches high. Fuck, he hadn't realized he'd made them feel that way. He'd been…a real _Ass_!

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me? Don't call us off…" God said softly, kissing them as they nodded they did, happiness and relief on their faces now. "I'll do better, I swear."

"Us, too." Bobby promised.

And with that, they offered their necks to him. And he locked the collars on with the key, doing the same to the cuffs to their hands and ankles. Having them offer them to him to do so. Then letting them kneel again, pondering if he should make love with them or not. Looking sadly at the ground.

"Master?" Bobby said and God risked a look. His Subs had shifted positions, onto all fours, heads down on crossed arms. Letting him know in their most Submissive way they were eager to serve him still, even without a contract to help clear up their issues.

"Thank you." God whispered in their ears.

"It's okay to be weak at times. It doesn't make you a bad Master to treat us gently, or lovingly." Ellen pointed out. "We'd like more of the gentle moments, loving ones would be great, too." She nudged him lightly. "We still love you, God."

"I still love you, too." God responded, straightening slightly. Then he took his role again, but gentler, like they'd asked him to. "Suck me, both of you." Moaning softly while they sucked him at the same time, getting hard quickly from it. Then he took Bobby first, making love to him but claiming him roughly eventually, cumming hard into him and ordering him to cum as well.

Bobby writhed as his orgasm hit him with the power of an oncoming train and he came crying out loudly. Then God did the same with Ellen, pleasuring her in both ways until he came into her each way then drove her pleasure until he could tell she couldn't take anymore. Then he made love to her again in the process and finally ordered her to cum. And she did so with harsh moans and cries falling from her lips as she did it.

Her tightening around him making God cum with her again. Then making love to Bobby again, claiming and cumming him as well. Cuddling them to his side in their afterglow and giving them soft kisses. "I know this doesn't fix us but…you were both _amazing_ just now."

From the expressions on the others' faces, they'd thought so too!

He then popped them to the bedroom to snuggle some more and he enjoyed the closeness he felt with them again. Just the little bit of talking they had done tonight had helped a lot, so maybe…they'd do more and then it could be the way it used to be…before God got in over his head with this Submission stuff and started messing up.

Vowing to work on that contract tonight, as soon as they woke up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, they sat by the computer, a hard copy of Dorian's contract in their hands and Eric standing by with his Subs with a copy of it as well to help advise them, too.

"So, we like having pain limits, but we should set better ones. We don't mind whipping, flogging, or spanking and, most of the time, it feels good but…sometimes you do it too long and too hard; and it begins to really _hurt_. So put in a few minutes on the time limit for us. And moderate pain, not as hard as before. We can't take that much pain." Ellen advised, Dorian typed it in.

"The breaks thing is good." Eric mentioned. "We've begun adding our own the same way, every three hours, one free of Submission. It gives them breathing room and a chance to relax. It's okay to give them free will at times. No one wants a Sub who always saying 'yes, sir' and 'no, sir' and has no opinions or spirit of their own. It makes the sex better, too. Plus they respond much more passionately when they are allowed to know they can be free to be themselves; I respect that about them."

"You want them? Breaks?" Dorian said and they nodded. "Twenty minutes for every three hours works for us." Ellen agreed. So Dorian put that in, too.

The honorific clause was put in, too; no humiliation or Power Play was added, too. The Free Will clause was put in. Most of Dorian's were kept in and some of Eric's, too. God and his Subs put some of their own in, revising them to fit the others already in it. "Could we skip the staring down and not looking at our Master? Staring away from God and being afraid to look at him without offending him is more of fear thing that abused people do; we're not abused. Sure, we may look away in submission and respect, show you that you are our Master but we feel degraded when we can't even look at you and maybe let you see how good what you are doing pleases us, too. And our needs matter, put in that you have to listen to us, just as much as we have to listen to you." Bobby said and God nodded. That was big problem for them at the moment so maybe the clause could help prevent it from happening again later.

Dorian put that in, too.

"We wear the collars all the time but only submit like we usually do, when he knows we have time to do it right. We like that part, too." Ellen said. "And no passing us to others sexually, it's our choice to be with others not his, and no Slave stuff. We won't do that being walked like a dog thing either."

"Yeah, crawling across the floor in the bedroom may be sexy…but doing it while walking all the time and treating them like animals most of the time, that isn't so sexy at all. Sure, put in there will be crawling on all fours and on the leash but for brief moments, and _not_ all the time. Is that a good…_compromise_?" God asked them tentatively.

"We can live with that. If you find it sexy, we'll do it sometimes. You never said you liked it before. If you had, we'd have done it for you more." Ellen said and smiled, blushing. She liked creeping to him sometimes too, but the whole 'feeling like a dog' thing in public made her feel mostly humiliated and degraded.

So Dorian put that in, too. They talked and negotiated for another hour, mostly time limits on scenes and keeping the actions exciting and enjoyable but keeping them from becoming humiliating and degrading when they were done wrong or went on too long, or were forced to do them too often.

Soon it was ready, all three pages of it.

Eric raised a hand now as well. "Print two copies, we like those conditions too." Eric looked at the Submissives. "Change the pain limits for us though, to the harder kind, and reword the final vow thing to have our own names on it, like you are doing for them, too. Add one more line for a Submissive on ours. No, two more." He said as Angel walked in to see how it was going. "We are doing a Submissive/Dominant contract. Would you sign it? We do the Submission with you and I see you as my Sub and you say I am your Master…and it's only in effect when you submit to me; you would still be freelance. It just sets rules for us to follow to keeps us both safe and the play good for all of us." He bit a lip thinking now.

"I'd… take a collar all the time, if that's the condition you put in, the one Dorian has? On my wrist when not submitting and on my neck when submitting. I could have my Free Will but you'd always be my Master. I just won't do what they do all the time; I can be myself. I will kneel but only during the Submission. Otherwise I won't do it." Angel specified.

A collar might be nice. Like theirs… the cuffs…he'd wear them.

"I agree to that." Eric said shaking hands with Angel in agreement. Dorian waited until they were printed out, and gave each group their copy. They read over it again and then signed it. The Submissives signed on their lines and the Masters signed on theirs, then exchanged them so the others could sign and witness them. Both contracts now Eternal and nonrenewable like Dorian's was. Then Bobby locked them in his safe.

"So, we got that done." God began awkwardly. "Can we talk? _Privately_? I think we need to." He said eyes on Bobby and Ellen. "I'll listen…"

"Yes, we should talk. We won't leave you but we need to tell you things and you need to tell us things, and…I'd love to work this out. I want to us to be happy again." Bobby said.

And with that, they walked to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them for privacy. The others were glad they were talking now. They could tell they were having problems and were hoping they'd talk them out eventually.

They wanted them happy again, too.

And then the Subs looked up at Eric, smiling.

"Never realized a contract could make me feel so…_good_." Sam finished. "I'm glad we finally got to make one. We'd always said we would."

"Me either." Dean said.

"So we are bound to keep those rules now?" Connor asked and smiled. "I do feel better knowing the rules now."

"Me, too." Angel said nodding.

"Strangely enough, I do, too." Eric agreed, and it was true. They were fine, talked often, were always honest with each other and spoke up if anything felt wrong to them. Invoking their safe words if he got too hard with something but tried again later when he adjusted the strength of the blows. The contract helped them by setting the ground rules for their Submission/Dominance roles and what they needed from each other now.

Then went to do research again, the Subs leaning against Eric's legs, some with heads on his lap as they read their books or worked on laptops, touching him as he touched them in return, all of them loving just the contact between them for now. Sex was great. Bondage and Submission was good, too. But sometimes cuddling and gentle touches were just plain perfect also. Now was just one of those times. They didn't need sex. They needed his touch, they needed him close to them. And he needed the same from them. Angel even crept up to sit behind Eric and cuddled into his back, wrapping legs over his hips and over his Master's legs to rest his feet in the space between Eric's spread legs. Grabbing a book and journal to help as well. Eric worked a laptop with Sam and Connor on their own as well.

Dean took the stenographer role, writing down any information they found. Or the others helped by saving them into word documents to print in the morning for files they'd need to make later on when the sun rose.

"Love you guys. All of you." Eric said and smiled as they gazed back at him with equal portions Submission, happiness, and love as well.

"Love you, too." The Subs said, even Angel, who sucked a mark into his neck at his own leisurely pace, enjoying doing it. Making pleasure send shivers along Eric's body, in a most non-Submissive way. Marking him as his Master and Eric glowed with happiness at knowing just what he was doing, too. Saying he was Eric's and that Eric was his Master now. Dominant or not, he loved that Pinfore. Loved him Submissive just as much as he loved him as a Dominant, too. Angel had…something special about him. Something that made them love him no matter what he did; to need him in their lives the more he needed them, too.

Angel was a force of nature, they admitted. And, most of the time, he swept them away in his Wake. They figured that was what made him such a great leader and warrior for God, too. Eric didn't want to break that. Angel was good at his job, did his duties well, and shouldered every responsibility. He was just as much a man when kneeling and giving up control to Eric and the others as he was a man when he wrestled a vamp to the ground and chopped its head off with a machete! Nothing made him less of a man. Nothing ever had in the past, and nothing ever could now.

They loved him just the way he was.

Like now, when he offered a kiss to his Master and Eric gave him one, deepening it briefly then letting it end. "Such a man!" Eric teased the Pinfore. "Can't resist that charm, Angel."

"Neither could they." Angel pointed out, teasing the Sex gods pressing close into Eric still. A playful look in his eyes; a happy look. "When do I get a collar? I really don't need the ceremony."

"You get one." Eric said firmly. "But soon. I need to get you a collar like they have, see if Stef will let me get it on credit for now and pay it off as I go."

"He will, just ask Dorian, she runs his businesses now. She knows how important a collar is to us Submissives. She'll get it to you quicker, too." Dean said and Eric nodded.

"Still paying it off." Eric mumbled awkwardly. He hated being in anyone's debt but…for Angel, he do it just this once.

Dean thought maybe he'd pay for it for Eric and have her give it as a gift to him. So he didn't need to pay it back at all, pride be damned. Eric never refused their gifts, even if it chafed some. And he wouldn't now.

If she worded it right…

And he was sure she could, she had a way with words…and her body. Eric really liked her body, too. Maybe that particular skill would help ease him into accepting the gift more willingly, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Angel knelt for him in the middle of Olympus, smiling.

Eric had taken the gift at face value. Dorian had refused any payment for it. Dean had already paid for it so there was no need for Eric to, too. But Eric didn't need to ever know that little fact either.

Eric screwed the silver and gold braided collar on Angel, telling him it never came off. Putting the cuffs on his wrists as he held them out for him. then knelt to put them on his ankles, too. Then put him on all fours, lubed up, and took him right then.

The Pinfore gasped in pleasure but stayed still, not topping from the bottom at all with him anymore, bowing deeper to give him more room to take him better, being quieter until Eric said to speak. Crying out and moaning as the thrusts became less gentle and rougher, deeper and all about the need to claim ownership. To take Angel and make him belong to Eric, to show who he really belonged to now. Showing who was Master and who was Submissive in this relationship; and Angel reveled in it.

The sex lasting for an hour or two, until Eric stroked him, cumming into the Pinfore twice before holding off a final orgasm to work Angel almost to out of control but not quite. "Don't cum, Angel." Eric ordered and filled him harder and deeper until he was done, Then had him lay back with legs spread, awaiting his Master's pleasure patiently; eyes calm and full of love. Eric sheathed himself onto Angel riding his dick now, rocking his hips slowly. Holding a hand to his chest to make him still. Then bobbing his body harder and fucking onto Angel until the hand left Angel and he thrust up and cried out in intense pleasure with Eric. Both going harder and doing more until Eric came hard and clawed at the Pinfore's hips and torso, splaying hands there as he leaned forward and thrust back harder, cumming over and over with his head back.

Angel cried out, needing to cum but trying not to with all his remaining willpower.

Then Eric wiped him off and sucked him, hard and deeply into his throat more and more, until Angel's hand crept to his head, urging him deeper, hips fucking up into his Master's mouth; Angel groaning in ecstasy at the same time. Eric stopped sucking long enough to order, "Cum, Angel." and sucked hard again, working him in deep, readying for his cum to fill his mouth and throat. Angel's hips took his mouth more and Eric let Angel do the work. Angel's hand holding his head where it was, and impaling himself painfully into his Master's throat. Eric fighting a gag reflex as Angel came hard and fast, multiple times over and over into his mouth and throat until Angel moaned one last time…then soon passed out from his orgasms.

Eric kissed him and carried him inside, laying him on their bed to rest. Deciding when Angel woke up, Eric would reward him with anything he wanted for his obedience and for pleasing him so well. And hoped it entailed him fucking him again because he really _really_ enjoyed that Pinfore doing _that_! Such a magnificent dick he had, stretching him so full and yet…making it feel so great inside him too.

The fourth of July had nothing on the fireworks that Pinfore set off in Eric when he fucked him. Nothing did.

Then they cuddled with him and, true to that thought, Angel's reward? Well, he requested and was allowed to make them all take turns sucking him and then fucking all three men, except Connor, until they were mere puddles of godhood and Dhampyre that he'd driven that way with his pleasure he'd given them and the thrusts he made into them and the orgasms he sent crashing through them repeatedly for hours. Then he cuddled them and Connor cuddled into the Sex gods, and stayed that way until the next day, content to just hold each other and savor the way the pleasure still ate at the edges of their thinking right then, all sighing contentedly.

"I changed my mind." Angel said grinning, "I like Ceremonies. Especially those that get me to cum so hard I pass out from them." He looked at Eric and ran fingers along his muscular shoulders and back. "Thank you for the collar and the sex, Master. I loved every minute of it!"

"I wanted you to, too." Eric said. "I don't want you to regret being my Submissive, letting me be your Master. I may be hard at times but I'm gentle too, and I love you all very much and would never harm you guys. And I promise to always listen to you. In and out of bed and Submissive moments." Eric ran a hand along Angel's abs now. "I want you with me for all time, Submissive or not, _all_ of you!"

"We're with you, Master. All the way, you got us with you for Eternity now." Dean said happily then teased. "The contract _says_ so."

"Yes, it does." Eric teased back and held them tighter, looking at them with love again. "Such perfect Submissives I got, even you Angel. You are doing great at it now."

Angel just blushed slightly and nodded. The praise from Eric making him feel good inside, happy he'd pleased his Master. Then they all settled into just enjoy the moment they had now, and wanting it to last forever but knowing it wouldn't. Olympus would call on them again, and they'd do their duties to it again.

And prayed they did them right.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

God held them now, feeling good again.

They hadn't had sex. This wasn't about sex. It was about establishing their trust in him again. He'd broken it and he had to fix them. He loved them, and they loved him. And that was worth _saving_.

The talking for hours had helped. He'd apologized and listened, and he swore to do what they needed him to do; just as they promised to do what they needed to do as well. All of them feeling better now that their issues were all discussed and they were able to work on them now.

"We okay now?" God asked them, happier inside as well.

"Yes, we're okay." Ellen said, "Thanks for trying with us. I know it wasn't easy to face the things that were wrong between us and that you needed to fix them with us. We need to work on stuff, too. You weren't the only one at fault there. We were, too." Ellen shook her head sadly. "We're sorry, too."

"I wish…I wish we'd talked this out sooner, it wouldn't have hurt our relationship as much if we had." Bobby admitted. And then they admitted it, too. It had taken all three of them to get in this mess and now it would get better; they were sure of it.

Now they just had to deal with the new ways of hunting and the changing of Olympus going on around them now. Although, they were feeling less pressure now that they were taking the research and hunting files in shifts. Bobby and Whistler, with God during the day, and Eric and his Submissives taking the night shift, protecting it at night for him. Both Sex gods with God's powers as well and fully capable of doing it for them now.

Ever watchful, omnipotent, omnipresent, and omnipowerful, too. Not wanting to be God but willing to use his powers inside them to take care of Olympus and the World to the best of their responsibility now. Willing to take care of every being and mortal, and everything in between in their World as well, even though sometimes it confused them, and sometimes they didn't understand how to do it and had to work it out for themselves on how to do just that.

Those Sex gods of theirs so willing to love and keep trying, like they always had been willing to do, even when it hurt them or killed them over and over as humans and then again as gods, too. The others on Olympus found themselves inspired by them and willing to do the same as they were now. All eager and ready to die for their World, to fight for it and everything and everyone in it, too. And all willing to use their powers and skills to do their jobs, knowing their gods were willing to fight beside them if needed as well. And willing to fight just as hard as they were, not afraid to try harder and harder until it was done right.

Inspiring not just love, sex, lust, and the sexual stuff but also loyalty, confidence in them, courage, forgiveness, patience, and all the more heroic stuff, too. All the things they embodied just as much as their Sex powers and Norse powers. The heroic stuff they had inspired as humans and they had carried over into their godhood as well. Then the sex powers and Norse powers had come but had not lessened the essence of who they really were.

Not gods, though there was that. Not fantastic lovers and family members, even though they tried really hard to be that, too. No, that was the trappings around what and who they were, and, though attractive things, they weren't the things those that knew and loved those gods valued most about their Head gods.

They were _heroes_, through and through! Fighters willing to keep going, keep trying, and damn near do anything it took to keep the darkness and Evil away, to save all they could despite what it cost them, even if it cost them their own souls or lives in the process. Courage, faithfulness. Loyalty, Persistence, resourcefulness, self-sacrificing love, and deep abiding friendship and devotion to their family and friends.

That was what was valued. That was what made them heroes in their loved ones' eyes. And what would keep them by their sides. And inspire them to keep fighting and protecting a World they knew they weren't really a part of and one they had no real place in. A world that would sooner fear and kill them if they could, just for not understanding them or hating them for being more powerful and different than them in general.

But for those Sex gods, all of Olympus would do anything! Even die, live, fight, fuck, and face any trial and win it to come back to them, and to stare down the barrel of Eternity and know it held pain, and hurt, and broken spirits at times, and maybe some resourceful thing might just happen find a way to finally kill them once and for all, but they still would look down it, go down it, and stand their ground.

For the love and devotion, bordering on and surpassing the fanatical actually, of those Sex gods they couldn't bear to let down if they didn't. And also, not willing to let Evil win by doing nothing either. These emotions and actions also inspired by those gods, too.

Those gods were their worlds. And if they required them to fight and protect this World…

Well, that was what they would do!

Or die trying.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Three lessons in, and they had finally decided to work on actually using the tools and toys, work on pain levels. God had Bobby on his own cross while Kale was on the other one.

"You seem to have learned most of it already from the others, so I want to work on the basics. Pain levels. Each person's is different and you need to be sure they tell you when it is too much. This is a two sided thing. That also means you have to listen when they try to tell you it hurts too much, too, and respect that. To do that, you have to read their body language as well as hearing their words. For example, Kale can take more pain but not until it bleeds, but damn close. But… he doesn't enjoy it. It gives me pleasure to do that much but not him. He can tolerate it, but he only does it to make me happy. He hates it personally. So I have to respect that. A master does not make a submissive endure too much pain just to please himself, even if the Sub can handle it. If it does not please them, it will drive them away and break your trust with them. They won't trust you to make it good for both of you after that. They will come think it is only about your pleasure not theirs." Luc said then saw God's guilty look.

"I saw it, too. No one said anything to me. I just thought, from one Master to another, we could work on that. I just want to help you fix your relationship with them honest." Luc added.

"Thanks, I've been…wrong a lot lately." God said, hating to admit it but it was true. "I'm floundering with the Sub/Master stuff. This is new to me and I'm doing my best but…if I keep messing up, I'm going to lose this with them and none of us want that. I promised to do better and I mean to do just that." God said gently. Caressing a loving hand down Bobby's body and kissing his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I never meant to be so selfish."

"It's okay, we can learn this together." Bobby said softly. "Still my Master! You just need help to do it better, that's all. We forgive you."

God nodded now. "I kind of know his pain limits but I've pushed them so far past them and only did it for my own pleasure…I have no idea what their pain levels really are now." He hated to admit it but it was true.

"Start small then and keep checking with them until they say to stop, when it stops feeling good to them. When it becomes punishment instead of pleasure." Luc said. "You don't want to punish when you mean to make it pleasure. Punishment must only be dealt out when needed, not on a whim. For correction and then let go of, not lingering and keep making the other person feeling like crap." Luc looked to Kale, "Can I illustrate what I mean? Hurt for a moment, not a real punishment but…to show him an example. I will have to hit you too hard for a second but…" Luc bit a lip and his lover sighed.

"Just don't break the skin, Master." Kale said softly, hating that this was going to hurt. "Not too many blows, please?"

"One or two and not too much harder than you can handle, I promise. I'm sorry that this is going to hurt you, I just wanted to apologize in advance." Luc said and Kale nodded. Holding the whip, he went to make the blow. "This is one he enjoys." Luc said and let the whip hit his lover's back. Kale gasped and got hard. "I can push more but that is an example and not what we usually do, but you get the message, right?"

God nodded and looked serious. Eyes watching every reaction they made.

"This is one that hurts him." Luc said and winced as he sent a blow he knew hurt his lover but didn't harm him. Kale cried out in pain and flinched into the cross, but not too much so. Luc sighed as it hurt his heart to do it. "You see any of these reactions, you stop!"

"Sometimes they hide when it hurts but they can't hide all the signs, you must recognize them though." Luc said and asked Kale, "One more? Hide it this time, like they did."

"Well, make it two blows then. But…never mind, just do it, Sir." Kale said softly, near crying. "Just fucking do it!"

"No!" Bobby cried out, disobeying his Master in the process. "Whip me instead." He looked at Kale with mercy in his eyes. "Please, Sir, don't hurt him anymore!"

"I…" Luc said and saw his lover's pain. Looking at God, God nodded, after asking Bobby if he was sure.

"I'm sure." Bobby said then flinched as he waited for the whip to hit him.

"And this is how you know they are hiding it, they flinch. They go too still and quiet, they don't meet your eyes. They bow their heads and look sad. Sadness is _not_ submission, it shows they are only doing it make you happy." Luc said. "Which is their natural inclination, to please their master. But, that is not to be confused with unhappiness and sadness. Bowing the head to let you do more than what they can handle is not submission either. You see these signs, you stop, and you avoid what I just did to Kale." Luc said softly and undid Kale, Kale winced in reflex but stilled, letting him take him to the sauna to heal. "I'm sorry, does it hurt badly? I tried not to…" Luc pleaded with him.

"No, Sir. I know you didn't mean to punish but…" Kale said then turned to God now. "That was punishing me, whether he meant to or not. I'm not mad but they feel the way I just felt then when you do it to them. You cannot do that to them. God or not!" He groaned though. "Damn that hurt!" He said softly and shook off his Master's touch. "I got it, I'll go soak. Just show him how to do it right." He saw their concerned look and walked away stiffly. "I'm fine really. I said he could do it, I gave permission. I honor my permission. It just hurt my heart. To be punished for not doing wrong…it would break my trust in him." Kale explained and kissed his master softly. "I love you, Luc. Let me soak a bit. I'm good."

And with that he was gone.

And a creation appeared, naked and obedient. "I have instructed it to act as Kale would, it will let you do what you need to. Act as he would. I have programmed his preferences into it." Sam said from the doorway, looking sad. "God, please don't hurt Bobby. I will hurt you if I have to, to keep you from doing that or die trying. I love you, but you do not get to hurt him again." Sam said quietly, closing his eyes and there was a burst of light. They all blinked to find Bobby standing where Sam was standing before and Sam tied to the cross where Bobby had been. "Do me instead, God. Leave him be. As Head god, this is my orders. You said you would obey me and honor my orders as head god, and this is an order. Whip me in his place. I won't let you hurt him again. Practice on me instead."

Eric ran in and he looked panicked. "Master, I am not doing this as your Submissive, so you can't order me to stop it. I am doing this as Head god and command you to step down and let me do it." Sam said.

"No, not…not you…" Eric said but bowed his head anyway. "Sammy…no, _please_!"

"Then leave if you can't handle it." Sam said softly. "He won't hurt me too much, he may not at all. He loves me, he will stop if he goes too far. If he doesn't, then it is worth the pain to spare his Subs it instead."

"I won't leave you. He may do this but…I won't leave you to this alone." Eric said and removed the Creation from its post. Taking its place and holding onto the straps to keep himself there. "I will take Kale's place."

"You aren't a Submissive, Eric. You aren't used to pain." Luc said.

"Yes, I am. I've known great pain before. Just use me to show him what to do but not too hard, okay? I can pretend to be a sub, I promise. I won't let Sam go through what I will not as well." Eric said.

They nodded, seeing his sacrifice for what it was. Love. His love for Sam not letting him leave him to do this alone. Sam's orders to do it still applied.

And had to be obeyed.

Even by God. He'd promised after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Luc whipped Eric lightly at first, and Eric winced but said nothing, making no sound. But no one stopped him from doing what he meant to do here. God copied and whipped Sam the same way. Building up the blows until Sam got hard and moaned. Until Eric bit back pained cries and hid wet eyes under closed lids. Not enjoying this at all, Sam noticed, but not backing off the cross yet. For an hour, Luc illustrated the right way, and Eric laid against the cross, still and sore. Sam winced now as he felt the whip cut through his skin, unable to take it anymore. "Unicorn!" He cried out harshly and God stopped, Sam gasping in pain. Erection and pleasure all gone now. Blood trailed down his back from several blows. And God paled at what he'd done.

Eric told Luc, voice full of pain, too. "Show him the…_right_ way, Luc, please?"

Luc nodded and showed him it again and then there was another flash of light, blinding them again. Dean was on the cross now, Sam on the bed, still bleeding but healing now. "My turn, use me now." Dean demanded. "Sam does not get hurt anymore, or I will kill you for him."

Again Luc showed him the blows and Eric cried into his cross but hid it again.

Dean moaned softly at the blows but noticed they were getting lighter now, better timed and more controlled. Not as hard. But then they did get too hard and he cried out, "Impala!" and a flash of light took its place again. Eric and Dean were gone now, Connor and Angel in their places. God had Angel, Luc had Connor. "You abuse him, human, and it will be the last thing you _ever_ do in this life!" Angel growled at the Dom and he cringed at the worry there in Angel's eyes. "That is my son! You hurt him too much and I will show you _true_ pain. He wanted to do this and I couldn't let him do it by himself. I am here to help them and take care of my son, too. You hurt him and you will die painfully for it!" And they saw he meant every word, too. Angel would kill for the boy, and die for him in equal measures, too. He dearly loved his son and they all knew that.

Eric and Dean winced and nearly cried in pain as they crept up to cuddle with Sam now. Bobby and Ellen sat by them, hating that they were doing this for them.

Luc whipped Connor right, even slower this time, and God copied it. He knew Angel had never been whipped, and _hated_ pain, which was why he'd refused to submit all the time before like the others did. He'd only just agreed to be Submissive all the time but not behave that way all that time necessarily. He was natural top, a Dominant, with a submissive side, not a large amount of Submission there but… there was some. And only for Eric, his Master! And maybe his husbands, the Sex gods…that was the extent of it for him.

This was a sacrifice he was making and they respected that.

Connor nearly came from his whipping as Angel merely endured his, fighting every movement and being still as a statue as the whip welted his back and pain shot through him. God wasn't whipping him in a punishing way so he tolerated it. But did not get hard, did not get excited, and most _definitely_ got _no_ enjoyment from this Submission at all!

But did it anyway.

"Sword." He finally gasped when he couldn't take anymore and almost passed out from the pain of it. Connor came from his with a loud cry and was released. Bobby took his place again. Kale came out and took his, too.

"Now whip us." Bobby said, seeing God was doing it right now. Eric and Angel passing out from their pain now, Sam with them. Dean cleaned them with a worried expression, kissing them lovingly and murmuring to them now.

They were in pain but had done what they thought was right. No one faulted them for it. In fact, they _really_ admired them for it! Such bravery from men who didn't take any pleasure from pain at all, just to spare their loved ones the same. Even if they'd enjoy parts of it more. They wanted to make sure God knew how to whip right first before letting Bobby near him with the whip! And now he did.

God whipping Bobby and watching Luc do the same to Kale, then making love to them as they were immobilized to the cross and being still for them, the Submissives cumming repeatedly when told and then doing the same with Ellen, her back welted soon as well, then was made love to for an hour. Kale was taken and sucked in turns by his Master until they had all cum several times and found themselves all very sated.

The sore gods and Dhampyre, along with the Pinfore lay there, most of them sleeping but watched over by Bobby and Ellen, but Dean looked up as he struggled to recover from his own pain. "You know what you are doing now, right, _Father_?" Dean asked God harshly and his eyes were hard.

"Yes, lover, I do. I'm sorry I hurt them, hurt you." God said in shame.

"Then get out! I can't bear to look at you right now. You've done enough, don't you think!" Dean spat and kissed his lovers, pain on his face for theirs. "I don't blame you, it was their Wills and I can't fault that. It was ours, too. That doesn't mean we had to like it. We didn't do this for you. We did it for Bobby. We'd do _anything_ for him. We love him." Dean said bitterly as Sam snuggled into his neck, kissing it in his sleep, smiling. "You do it right from now on and we won't have to be hurt again. Promise me that you know what you're doing now, _promise_!" Dean demanded and God hung his head.

"I promise, I know what I'm doing now." God said. Eyes on the men on the bed he'd hurt, that Luc had hurt.

"Then leave _please_…I've seen and experienced enough Submission and Masochism for today, I can't take anymore. Take the crosses and whips with you." Dean said and they took them into the hall for the moment. Shutting the door quietly behind them on the way out. "I'm here, baby. I'm here." Dean reassured Sam as best he could, doing the same for the others, even though he ached and hurt, too. "Not leaving you, I'll be here when you wake up." Connor soothing them as well, Bobby and Ellen using cool cloths to ease the pain of their welted backs for them. Applying cream to each other's backs as well. Then to the others as they rested.

And he was there when they woke up. Then they soaked for hours in the Sauna and cuddled. Love healing them inside as their powers healed their outsides. All of them thinking that it had really hurt and they'd known it would, especially Eric and Angel who hated pain to begin with. But that it had led to God being able to take care of Bobby and Ellen better; and that had been why they'd done it to begin with.

But they couldn't face God or Luc right now, so they popped to a cloud bank and stayed there for a while, letting the moonlight bathe their bodies and making love for hours, holding down the Submissives and taking them in every way, crying out in desire and pleasure, and cumming for hours more and then letting the Submissives take them as well, making love for hours again, everyone but Connor and Angel, who only sucked them and fucked their lovers but not each other.

Angel was a good father to Connor, not his lover. His love not like theirs but that was okay, too. Connor felt the same for him. And, as they tag teamed the tired group, they smirked and made them cry out their names and cum for them more, loving the sounds the men made.

And, later that morning, they approached the guilty looking pair, both God and Luc not meeting their eyes. Bowing to the group and waiting. "Thank you." Dean said and they looked up surprised.

"You did what we asked, and saved Bobby and Ellen pain. You learned what you needed to learn. And we'd do it again. We ordered you to do it and you did it. Thank you for respecting our orders." Dean added and hugged them, the others doing the same.

"But we hurt you…especially you dominants…so much!" God said softly, remembering the blood on Sam's back. The pained body languages and faces of Angel and Eric, both clearly hating every moment of their whippings but taking them in silence as much as they could. Dean breaking under his whipping, even as he did his best to take what he could, too.

God not just learning how to whip right. But also how a Sub looks that is not telling him he is hurting, showing him what a Sub looked like in pain and who was being punished and abused, rather than pleasured and sharing a consensual experience with his Master. And he never wanted to see that on anyone again. He'd do better now. In fact, thanks to their help, he did know the better way and was thankful to them for showing him it.

And swore to make it up them, for all they'd endured this night at their temporary Master's hands. Things no Submissive should every have had to endure to begin with. It was never right to abuse a Sub, but they had. And forgiven or not, forgiving them or not, they all knew that, too.

"We'll never do that to you again." God promised quietly.

"We know." Sam said and stood there.

"We're sorry." Luc said.

"We know." Dean said and didn't move.

"Please, forgive us…let us touch you again. We…we love you." They said in turns. Shame still there.

"Nothing to forgive." Eric said and sighed. "Can't say I didn't hate it, because I did. But I knew I would when I volunteered for it. Nothing you did surprised me, I knew it would happen and it did. Can't forgive a wrong that isn't a wrong." He smiled. "Of course you can fuck us again, make love with us and to us."

"I…" Luc said softly. "You may take me as punishment to make up for it." Luc said softly, nervous. "I've not…I don't…I want to make it up to you guys. You may all fuck me for it as punishment. I've never been touched back there, a virgin. I never had a real urge to do it but like to fuck others though." Bowing, he knelt before them, offering his bottom to them. "I've never wanted to do that. Take me, I've earned it."

He waited with his head down and soon looked up when nothing happened for a while.

"When we 'take' you, it will _not_ be rape. It will _not_ be a punishment." Dean promised and kissed Luc's confused face softly. Working a small amount of lust in and using magically lubed fingers to fuck him with, the man moaning as the lust filled him. Then cumming as Dean thrust them in a couple more times and then removed them smiling again. "It will be because you want us to fuck you. No other reason."

And with that, they headed into the house for breakfast.

Both God and Luc watched them go in wonder. "So…we're really…" Luc said, lust still lingering, bringing back the feeling of Dean fingerfucking him again and getting hard from it.

"Forgiven? Apparently." God said then sighed. "I still want to make it up to them."

"Me, too." Luc said softly. "I've never done that…what he did just now…" Luc admitted.

"I know." God said then walked inside, too. "He's right, you know." He chuckled softly then.

"About what?" Luc asked curiously.

"You'll want him to fuck you eventually.' God said. "Men always do when his lust touches them." And, with that, he went in to join the rest of them.

And Luc knelt there, thinking. Yeah, he'd felt the lust and, hell, he had been turned on from it. But he'd never let another man have his ass that way, let alone submitted so willingly to anyone enough to let them finger him until he came from it. He didn't hate Dean for it, he'd offered and Dean had…_sort_ of took him up on it. Unsure of how this changed anything, Luc shook his head to clear it and stood again. Dusting off his knees.

He wasn't sure how it had happened, or what he was wanting, or what he _really_ wanted to happen between them now; he had no choice but admit _that. _He'd both enjoyed and had become thoroughly confused about what had just happened, and maybe, just a little bit, he wanted it to happen again. And someday, yeah, he would possibly, a slim chance of it really, consider letting the guys fuck him. Luc rationalized. Maybe someday in the future…He'd want Dean and them to fuck him that way, too. But it wasn't likely.

At least that was what he told himself as he went into the house now.

And somewhere the ticket master of that cruise up the Denial sold a certain Dominant a ticket on a Dean's cruise. And as stubborn as Luc could be, it was going to be an extended trip at that!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luc managed to catch Dorian and Dante kissing soon after, curiosity getting the best of him. Something about Bobby made them do that for him, the way they did it for each other, the self-sacrifice, what would make them do that?

"Um, can I ask you something?" he said approaching them and they looked up, listening. "Sure." Dorian laughed and motioned to the piece of cloud beside them. "You're giving us a crick in our necks, sit."

"What they did, in there, so Bobby wouldn't be hurt by the whip? Why would they do that for him? What is he to them?" Luc asked, "No one's ever done that for me. I don't understand it."

"Well, because he's _Bobby_." Dorian said like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"I don't get it. He's just a man." Luc said uncertainly, but the glaring and offended faces on the pair told him he was wrong.

"You take that _back_!" Dante hissed angrily. "Take it back about _Bobby_." He was flaming now so Luc held up hands, looking to Dorian for advice here but saw she was just as pissed.

"You heard him!" Dorian growled. 'Just a _man_, my _ass_!' she thought furiously.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to understand. I take it back, forgive me." Luc said and they relaxed a bit. "What is it about him that makes you love him so _damn_ much?" Then heard a cleared throat and saw the others joining them, Cas and Gabriel joining them to speak more.

"He's _Bobby_." Cas said softly, shrugging. Gabriel smiled and nodded, fondness in his face as well. "He made me feel human, feel welcome when I felt so scared I thought I could never be here on Earth if anyone really knew me."

"He accepted me, even with being a Trickster god and all the bad shit I've done, he loved me anyway and invited me to live here with them, when he could have just threw me out. He was good to me, was better to me than anyone ever could have been to me. He made me feel worth loving again. Worth something and showed me that maybe I could be good; that I was worth taking a chance on and worth being good to finally." Gabriel admitted lovingly. "We all love him because he is _worth_ it and has _earned_ it."

"Tell me everything." Luc asked and they began to speak.

"Bobby was abused as a child, and he swore to never put his kids through that, so he never had any of his own. Then told Karen, his wife at that time, that he couldn't have kids so she wouldn't push for them. Then she died thinking he didn't want them. A demon took her and, well, Rufus burst in and saved him, and they have been friends ever since." Dorian said but held a hand up to quiet the Dom. "It'll soon be relevant, trust me."

Luc nodded and waited. "My uncle was a friend of his, sent me to stay with him for a bit. He raised me for a few years until I returned to live with Stefano once he returned to live in America. Bobby was a fantastic father to me, he loved me very much." Dorian told him and smiled, seeing Bobby and Ellen joining them and glad they were letting them speak. "I loved him, too. Almost more than my own father."

"He saved me from Vampires that had taken me and my family from our home. They Turned my folks, and my folks then Turned my brother but when they tried to kill me, it didn't work right. It brought my Pheonix Powers out too early and I couldn't control them. I burned them up with my touch when they tore my throat out." Dante bit back tears and kept going, keeping it brief and leaving a lot out though. "I was healing but didn't know how I could. I wasn't Turned but, there was fire everywhere, in the room, in the cage I was in, and all over me." He sighed then smiled at Bobby here. "He and Rufus came in, saw me there. You see, the Pheonix deity I share my body with, it lives in the flames and, even when it first came out of me, it never once burned them. I suppose it didn't sense they were threats to me. Anyway, the fire pulled into me and I became a Pheonix, and bonded with my Powers and the Deity. Soon I was whole again, shivering on the floor. They could have killed me easily, being a Pheonix and seeing I was seen as demonic and all but they didn't."

Dante paused a minute then continued now. "I was just a kid and Bobby took me in, raised me, got me in school, took care of me, loved me like his own son. Then I was sent to live with another hunter, James Larner. He was a historian, a demonologist. He knew how to train me with my powers so Bobby had to let me go. I inherited money from my folks but… I never touch it, I still don't. I own businesses and such for income, I'm worth close to three billion, or that's what my accountant told me. I let Bobby handle my finances for me, he does it better than me anyway." Dante shrugged. "He's my Dad and lover, and I don't care what anyone says. You think he's just a man but he's so much _more_ than that." He looked down then at Bobby with a gentle smile. "You are my Dad, too. Just as much as you were to the Winchesters. Such a good man, and a loving heart."

"Now, those boys, they were messed up. Mom killed by the demon on a ceiling, Dad hunting the demon, pushing them to be hunters from the time Sam was a toddlers. John was grieving, revenge was the only thing on his mind but saving those kids from the demon was, too. So, he hid them and hunted, leaving them alone often. Too often. They came to be too close, not like brothers, but more than that, and less, too. They got twisted together from it and, well, that didn't leave room for much of anyone else in their lives. They let us in, sure. We were kids like them but, when it came to most adults, they felt the unwelcome, the '_we don't need you!_' vibe they gave off. Sam only needed Dean all his life and Dean only needed Sam, to take care of, to spend time with, to talk to about anything, and, most of all, to love. Everyone else was just…_unnecessary_ and they fled from that." Dorian explained. Leaving out the lusting for each other parts, that was none of Luc's business. They'd mention it if they wanted him to know it.

"Then one day, they came to Bobby's. He saw them boys and melted. Saw through their twisted lives, and saw they needed him and needed love and stability in their lives. So Bobby made a place for himself inside their hearts right then. His first act upon meeting them was to hug them. Not even John did that much for them, and not nearly as warmly either. Bobby ignored the _'we don't need you!_' vibe and _made_ them need him. Made them love another person more than each other. Taught them to love him, too. He saw they needed a Dad and, John was gone often, so he became that for them." Dante chimed in. He'd been there when they'd met the boys and John. "He fell for those boys, hook, line and sinker right then. And they took to him right away, too! They followed him everywhere. Damn near idolized him. John said teach them to bow hunt, Bobby took them fishing. John said to teach them fighting skills, Bobby played baseball with them. John said teach them to hunt and he did, but mostly, Bobby gave them toys and played with them, listened to them when they talked, fed them when they were hungry, hurt for them when they cried, and had a _hell_ of a time letting them go whenever John took them away from him again and again. He missed them so much he cried each time and so did they, like John was tearing their hearts to pieces just by taking them away from Bobby's and the man himself. He was their father by then, not John; He'd been replaced in their heart by Bobby from that first visit. Then they'd come back and he'd do it all again. Giving them a family, a father who just loved them! Not as hunter's kids to train to kill shit but as kids who just needed loved and needed some normalcy in their lives; kids that needed to have childhoods, not to have those childhoods taken from them in the pursuit of Hunting shit! He was their _father_, not just an instructor on how to kill things."

"Then they faced Azazel after he took John from them. Azazel killed John and took his soul in exchange for giving Dean's life back. He'd been hurt in an accident when a demon tried to kill them…_again_. Demons really hate Winchesters…you'll figure that out quick once you live around them long enough. With us. They just sense we're Winchesters by blood and just have to try to kill us! You either run as far from them as you can and be safe, or you stay with them and fight by their sides, and make targets of yourself by just being with them. Bobby did that, and so did we. Me and Dante. We are their cousins through the Campbell, Finch, and Scaric bloodlines. It's complicated, so please don't ask." Dorian said and waved a hand. "They died twice each, came back, got tortured, hurt, soulless, broken and put back together by that man more times than they could count. He tended their wounds, he sewed their stitches. He's seen their worst behaviors and, trust me there were _quite_ a few in there, and still stood by them and loved them anyway! Apocalypse, death, demons, world crashing down around their ears and each time they saved it all, they only got hurt even worse for their troubles. So you ask why Bobby is important enough to be beaten for so he wouldn't have to be?" Dorian said with hard eyes.

"He was the one that fixed them and they knew pain, and always spared him it as much as they could. So they _knew_ they could bear that pain for him, since they knew he _couldn't_. It would have killed something in Bobby to bear that pain they got by your whips. But _not_ for them to. So for their love of Bobby, they'd take it for him. They may only really need each other, much more than they could ever need us. But somehow, Bobby got in there and then…they needed him just as much as they needed as each other. I guarantee if a thing showed up here, got in and said it was them or Bobby, and had a way to kill a god with him. Those two would gladly die for him in a heartbeat. And not think twice about it in the process as they died painfully to do it." Dorian said. "He's not just a man to us four, Luc. He's our Dad, and our lover, and our Everything. We true Winchesters are really selfish things, only wanting our own things. But…Bobby? He got that and said fuck that! And bullied his way into our hearts, no matter how selfish we were. Then…with everything he did for us, all the love he showed us, for all the unselfish ways he gave us all of himself, he made us want and love him, too. Made us selfish enough to want him, too; just as much as we wanted each other in the end. We need him to be good, to be happy! To have a family because, without him, there is no home for us, no family feeling. He's our family, lover, and Dad. He's a part of us. So when you were going to hurt him, we knew we couldn't let you do that." Dorian said.

"If they hadn't stepped in and took the pain for him, we would have." Dante said somberly. "We hate that much pain, too. But for Bobby, we'd have taken all you had to dish out. Bobby stays safe, no one hurts _him_!"

"Damn, that's…" Luc wiped tears away, that was true devotion there. "Special, really _special_ and he's a lucky man to have you four love him that much." And he was going to hurt _that_ man…they'd have _killed_ him!

"Yes, we would _have_." Dante admitted reading his thought. "If you'd have harmed him, you'd be dead right now."

"Yeah, you would be." Cas spoke up coldly eying him, feeling the exact same way.

"Oh, yeah, as a doornail." Gabriel promised, making sure the man understood exactly how much that meant, too.

"Uh huh. Got that." Luc gulped nervously.

"I love you guys, too." Bobby said, wiping tears away. "I didn't get my own kids but… I got something _better_. I got you guys. You were _my_ kids and blood didn't make that so, love did!" He smiled and nodded. "As soon as I saw all of you, I knew you were _mine_; _my_ kids. So I made you mine and tried to be a good Dad to you. Because, in my mind, you already were my sons and daughters." Bobby shrugged at Joreal's sad look. "John knew it, too, and was jealous of that, kept them away more and _more._ Hoping they'd love him more than me or each other someday, but they _never_ did. He was loved but not nearly as much as he'd hoped to be. He'd messed it up by not being there for them, and I won't apologize for loving them! They needed me and I damn well needed them, too. Dante needed me, too. And so I kept him as long as I could but his powers got stronger so he had to go train them. Dorian was called back home and I wanted to make her stay here but couldn't. Missed them all when they left me and was so glad when they came back. You and Gabriel just…well, you were a surprise…but you grew on me…especially you, Gabe. I hated you at first. Cas I liked but you took some work to love, but eventually I got it and loved you, too." Bobby chuckled at the thought. "Granted Sam and Dean visited much more frequently than those others did. These others had others to be there for them, to want them, and Sam and Dean didn't have anyone but me and them. I couldn't let them be alone, I just _couldn't_." Bobby shrugged. "I hated seeing them hurt. It fucking killed me to watch God hurt them that way!" He shook his head to clear away unshed tears. "The things they do for me, I sometimes wonder if it would have been better that they had never met me. They'd never have had to feel that pain if they hadn't."

"No, Bobby. They wouldn't be." God said and held his lover, who pushed him away and flinched from him briefly. God looked hurt but understood. Bobby was angry the boys had been hurt, God got that. He had to make it up to his Subs, too. "You saved them, your love for them. It saved them in the end. I meant them to love you this way, knew they needed you to. Knew you'd love them, too. And you needed them too. They'd have been lost to the Evil by now without you to light their way by just being there for them, believe me. I've seen how bad their lives would have been if they'd never met you." God shook his head sadly. "So sorry I hurt them all upstairs. I should have done better and this would never have happened. This is my fault."

"No, it's not. You had to learn and, well, this was a bit extreme but it worked. They wanted this and ordered it. You had to obey them." Bobby said softly but God looked at him miserably anyway.

"Then why won't you guys let me touch you and why won't you look me in the eye?" God asked and they sighed.

"Because you hurt them! You made them bleed and broke them! And while we love you and need you, part of us really hates you for that fact at the moment!" Bobby nearly shouted and punched God, and he fell to the ground holding his jaw in surprise and pain. "You hurt my sons, you fucker! Command or not, you hurt them! So yeah, I'm pissed, _we're_ pissed… but not forever. Just stay down there until we leave the room, okay? We might be tempted to beat the crap out of you for it if you don't! God or no God, you hurt them that way again and we will dump you flat and leave you forever." Bobby ground out and left the room; Ellen, Dorian, Cas, Gabriel, and Dante following him glaring at God, too.

God waited until they were gone then got up. Rubbing his jaw as it healed instantly, he sighed. "Yeah, you aren't the only one in the doghouse here, Luc." God said sadly, eyes on the men heading up the stairs and the women there, too. "We…they don't hate us. They are just angry and worried for the others. When you love someone that much, it tends to make you vengeful when they get hurt, even if they ask you to." He sat down and saw several in the room angry at them, too. Then the others left to go upstairs, too.

Soon they were alone and groaned.

"We have a lot of making up to do with them, don't we?" Luc said eyeing the empty room now.

"Yep, and I'm pretty sure roses and kisses won't fix this. I foresee begging, kneeling, and lots of pleading in the near future. And gifts and dates and hopefully, sex, lots of it with us at the receiving end." God shrugged. "I love that part but…you might need to adjust to it. Trust me, the sex is fantastic but they won't rape you or force you. But you desire them already, I've sensed that. You will want to be with them as a lover in their bed soon. For now, find a nice gift for them, ask them out, romance them, show them you love them and apologize often. Groveling is called for here, and Dominant to dominant? Pride is not your friend here. You want them to forgive you? You need to let that pride go and let the love in. Pride is a cold lover, baby. I know this from experience."

And with that God popped away and Luc was left thinking.

"It's not so hard." A voice said from his shoulder. Turning to see who it was he was saw nothing. "Look down, human." It chuckled. He crooked his head and eye down to see a shining naked man sitting on his shoulder. 'A Faery, of _course_.' He thought.

"What won't be hard? And who are you?" He asked and the man laughed, a smooth smoky laugh. Very sexy, he thought.

"Thank you. You are very sexy, too." The Faery said without a single bit of modesty, flirting with him but also looking concerned for him. "Make it up to them. Just let them cool down first, that always works. I am Alabastair, a Faery. A companion Faery. I saw you and thought you might let me be yours." The Faery man said smiling. "We will be great friends and lovers, you and I."

"Lovers?" Luc asked surprised.

"Yes, we Faeries were told we were welcome to be sexual with you Olympians more now. We were told to choose partners and approach them, ask them to be lovers with us. I chose you and Kale, that is your Submissive, right? Did I get his name wrong?" Alabastar said eyes worried he'd offended the man.

"No, that's his name…" Luc said and then said, "I'm sorry but I'm in love with Kale, Alabastar."

The Faery laughed in amusement. "That's good because I'm not offering love. I'm offering sex and friendship. You humans are so _sentimental_! You build love, like you did with Kale. We don't want to build anything of the sort; most of us don't. We just want to fuck you and have you fuck us. Fight with you and talk sometimes outside of sex with you. We don't need Mates. We choose those much later if we ever do. Most Faeries don't mate with anyone but just fuck others and have them fuck us. We're rather slutty things I suppose but we like it this way." The Faery chuckled at Luc's heated look. "You game for it? I already asked Kale and he said it was up to you. He did say to tell you that it was a good idea and that he hoped you consider saying yes, though. I assumed that was Submission-Speak for 'yes, let's do this!'." Alabastar said and waited.

"It is." Luc laughed and nodded. "We'll do the sex and friendship thing with you, Alabastar." And saw the Faery smile and hold up his hands. Luc narrowed his eyes to see the tiny things better but then gasped. He wore cuffs, tiny golden cuffs!

"I'm one of the kinky Faeries, I thought I'd suit your tastes better, human." Alabastar said and stuck out a tongue. "No 'master' though. But 'sir' is fine. I have no master and if I did, it wouldn't be a human."

"What would it be?" Luc had to ask then wanted to face palm himself. Knowing the answer already by then.

"Another Faery of course. Or my Mate if I choose one. I am Submissive so I seek a Dominant lover, the dominant Faeries will seek out Submissive lovers, and so forth. You do not own us. We are not your property! But…we will loan ourselves to your kind for pleasure at times." Alabastar said flying off now.

"Where are you going?" Luc asked and saw he was hard from the Faery's words.

"To prepare to play with you, of course. We will fuck when you have made up with them. They need you more, sex with me can wait." Alabastar said waving him goodbye and floating further and further away until Luc no longer saw his Faery's flicker anymore.

Reflecting that while no sluttier than anyone else he'd met from Olympus so far, and not minding that at all, in fact he found their sexual natures very appealing really. Faeries were indeed very strange and fascinating creatures though. Wondering how many kinds of Faeries there really were out there. He smiled and headed up the stairs knowing the Faery was right. He had to make this up to them, and would start right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Sam and Dean leaned over their car, adjusting the water pump one last time. It had just went out and they had a new one from town to put in. Bobby had given the last one he'd had to another hunter and was waiting for a new shipment of car parts to come in; so they were pretty alone out here in the garage area at the moment.

A soft step came behind them and they smiled as a hand caressed their asses. "We're busy. Give us five minutes before you fuck us." Sam teased. Turning to kiss Luc as he continued to stroke their asses suggestively, curious to see what they were doing. "Hey, sexy. Thought you were getting your car body picked out."

"I did, found another Impala. Dark blue this time, really cherry. I was looking at engines, thought of you and decided to visit while Kale chose one. Need some help?" Luc asked and they shook their heads.

"It's just the water pump, we got it." Dean said taking the wrench from Sam. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd consider a…date with me? I want to…do that _thing_ with you." Luc said nervously licking a lip. Eyes flicking around trying to see if anyone was listening.

"You mean you want to make up for the earlier abuse by letting us fuck you." Dean said and gave him an amused look.

"Yes, that." Luc said shyly.

"Luc, you don't…it's okay." Dean sputtered in surprise. "We just meant you'd want to someday. You don't have to do it now, we're good. Not mad anymore. Might be avoiding crosses and whips for a while but…we're good with us just bottoming for you at the moment."

"No, I, fuck! I suck at this." Luc said softly going to leave. "I really wanted…"

"Wanted what?" Sam said stopping him with a hand to his arm.

"To go on a date with you two. I get you won't do it. It's okay. I've earned that." Luc said. "I can't stop thinking about…what we did…and how it felt when you did it."

"Um, if we're going to have sex, don't you think we should be able to say it like grownups?" Sam teased and Luc nodded, smiling more now. "Now tell us your fantasy, your dreams. What you want to do with us exactly?" Sam urged him gently. "What do you dream of us doing with you?"

"I keep dreaming and thinking of you kissing me then, as I lay you down below me, you flip us. Then you suck me hard until I cum while you finger me open, like you did before. But this time you work your…well, your dick in and then we make love and it feels great…then I wake up and it just happens again when I close them again." Luc said then sighed. "I can't stop thinking about you fucking me and wondering if it feels that good, and…you were right, I've lusted for you to fuck me since you filled me with your lust and fingered my ass…I want you and him, and if I like it, maybe your Master and the other Submissives he has, too. Like I said, I've never had sex that way before but…Kale is okay with you being my first as long as he gets to watch." Luc said. "Can we try or have I messed up my chances with you?"

"Well, we think it's a great idea." Sam said then frowned. "But Kale really should be the first one to make love to you. He's your lover and Mate. We can go second though."

Oh, he hadn't thought of that. Would Kale be upset if he did this? He hadn't sounded upset but it was possible he might have been hiding it…"Kale. I need to talk to him but, if he agrees to this, you'll still be with me, right? Not changing your minds?" He was worried they wouldn't want him after this. He _deserved_ to taken but, more importantly, he _wanted_ them to take him.

"Yes, and when you are ready, bring Kale with you. We wouldn't mind him topping us either. It'll be good reward for him, if you were so inclined…" Dean hinted. The Dom nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, I'll mention that. He hasn't topped you yet, he'd like that." Luc agreed. His Submissive hadn't been that dominant before but he could use the sex and he was a switch after all. He could be more dominant, too. Luc thought it might be sexy in his Sub. "I'll talk to him."

"Good, let us know what you decide." Dean said wiping his hands off. "And the date idea sounds great, too, so just let us know when you want to do it."

"I will." Luc said going off to talk to Kale now.

He found him by the engines, examining manifolds in earnest.

"Can we talk?" Luc asked.

"Of course, Sir. What about?" Kale asked. So Luc hesitantly told Kale what had been discussed just now and he looked down in silence, nodding. "It's up to you." Kale finally said.

Luc knew this expression. Kale was unhappy with a decision he'd made and he knew which one. "They said you'd want to be my first, since you were the man I love. Is that true?" He used a finger to edge Kale's face up to look at him now.

"Yes, Sir. But I have no right to ask." Kale said submissively.

"You do, too! You have _every_ right to ask! You are the man I love and, they're right, you should be my first lover that way, _not_ them." Luc said and kissed the man. "It's okay, I was wrong to consider anyone for my first but you. Will you be my first?"

"Yes, I'd love to." Kale said smiling finally.

"He did say you could fuck them, top them, if you wanted to." Luc said smiling and saw Kale's face light up with happiness at that thought. "I suppose if you don't want to…" He knew his lover did, he was just teasing him.

"Yes, I do!" Kale said and nodded. "I haven't topped since I got with you but…I have topped before." He blushed at his Master's look. "I thought you wouldn't want me if you knew I was a switch that way. You only seemed interested in the Submissiveness so I assumed that part didn't matter as much. I'm in love with you, have been for years ever since our first mission together. Tiberius, remember? The Dictator we took out."

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember you and I getting plastered afterward and me fucking you into a wall, then a table and then I think I fucked you over the bar. It's hard to recall it all but I remember they watched the bar thing…" Luc chuckled. The rest of the night was a blur, a really _empty_ blur. They'd woken up naked behind the bar on the floor the next morning. "Thank goodness the owner of the bar was gay-inclined or we'd have been arrested."

"Yeah, I remember that, too. Then you got kinky, and I got Submissive and we got collared. It was a fun trip and I got a Master to love." Kale agreed and smiled. "So when are we going to pop that cherry of yours, huh?" He teased back.

"Well, I've asked them out on a date with us. Then they suggested we do it with them after…want to do it then? We could do it ourselves now, if you want to." Luc agreed and said. "Call me romantic but I think a date would be a better lead in than a random fuck into an engine block though…"

"A date? But you said a Dominant doesn't 'date' his submissive, he's not his boyfriend…" Kale said surprised. "Does this mean I'm your…well, Submissive is a given but…I'm more than that? You've never told me that you loved me…you just let me say I'm in love with you and smiled but…do you? Do you love me?"

"Husband. Or will be if they marry us. But also my Submissive. I do love you, I shouldn't have stuck by the other rules when this is about us not them. I love you, Kale, have since I met you in Tiberius. I knew you were Submissive as soon as I met you. I just knew I had to have you as my Submissive after that night, I just had to claim you." Luc said. "Will you marry me first?"

"Before we…yes!" Kale said hugging his Master. "My Master!"

"Yes, yours." Luc agreed and kissed him softly. "You know, I'm not against fucking _you_ against an engine block though." He said as he turned Kale into one and bent him over it. "Are you?" He asked, stroking the man's dick as he asked. He knew Kale wasn't, he just wanted to tease him some more.

"No, Sir." Kale moaned as he fingered Kale's hole and stroked him. "Please, Sir?" He whimpered as pleasure took him.

With that, Luc worked in and took his time, making love to Kale slowly then going harder, cumming in him twice before working him the rest of the way to orgasm and saying softly into his ear. "Cum now."

And, like lightning shooting through him, Kale shook from the force of his orgasm and collapsed against his Master. Then they sat cuddled on the floor, happy and spent, until they could move properly.

Going out to let the gods know they wanted a date the next day for lunch. A picnic. Which they agreed was a nice idea.

Xxxxxxxx

The lunch proved to be a simple one. Tuna salad sandwiches, watermelon, potato salad, and soda for the drinks. Sam cuddled Kale while Dean cuddled Luc, talking and happily stealing kisses from their dates before they switched them again.

Soon, however, the kisses grew harder and they had to stop.

"Wedding?" Dean asked Luc.

"Please." Luc barely got the word out, he was too turned on to think too clearly but he remembered that much.

"Olympian okay or you'd prefer the Heavenly one? We could arrange it with God for you…" Dean asked.

"Olympian's fine and no grand ceremony is needed. Right now sounds great for it really." Luc said smiling. "I just want to marry him. I don't need an audience honestly."

"Okay, then join hands and sit facing each other." Sam advised and they did it.

"Do you…wait, what _is_ your full name, Luc? Kale?" Dean started then stopped.

"Lucas Bromwell, He's Kalen Roberts." Luc said and they nodded.

"Lucas Bromwell…." Sam began and then they said the vows, which were repeated and then they kissed happily once they both had done them. Then he offered lube to them, knowing they needed it.

Kale kissed his lover softly then sucked him until he came, working him open with fingers. "I love you, Luc. I'll be gentle." Kale promised him.

"I know, but not too gentle. I don't mind it rough, if you've forgotten." Luc teased.

"Yeah, but it wasn't your virgin ass you were fucking, was it?" Kale pointed out. Luc tensed at that. No, it hadn't been his own virgin ass he'd fucked then…what if it hurt him?

It had been Kale's and now he thought maybe they would…Oh, _fuck_! He cried out in pleasure as Kale rimmed his hole and caressed his dick, stealing his doubts away. Working fingers in then rimming him again, until he was about to explode from it. "Please?" Luc begged. "I'm ready, please fuck me…" Luc whimpered as Kale gently worked into him but slid in fairly easily, Luc making his body relax with great effort now. Wanting to fight the intrusion but knowing he couldn't. It ached some but didn't hurt. Kale had prepared him well. He thought proudly of his lover.

"Push out as I push in, it will make it easier for me to enter you, Sir." Kale said and stilled as burning settled into the muscles then he began to move a little at a time, searching for the prostate even as he tried to barely move inside him. Soon he was deep as he could go in Luc and began to thrust more, gently feeling for the knot there inside him. Luc cried out again in desire as he found it.

Kale slowed now, moving slow, working that spot and memorizing where it was. When he was sure he had it down, he moved harder, deeper, and more intensely. Fighting his own need to take him rougher and kept it as love making for a while longer.

"More!" Luc cried out hoarsely. "Now, rougher…not a damn virgin anymore…fuck me rougher!"

And, with those words to encourage him, Kale did just that. Taking him harder and roughly until he was pounding his lover and they both nearly screamed their orgasms; multiple ones flooding them thanks to the Sex gods offering them their powers inside them again. Both Master and Submissive fucking a few more times for good measure until they couldn't cum anymore and lay on the cloud, blissed out for a bit.

Then, two hours later, they stirred and sucked the Sex gods hard and made them moan for them, fingering them open now, too. Then Dean fucked Luc first and Kale fucked him, going slow and savoring the powers that flowed from the gods again and did their part to make the pleasure seem to last forever. The powers balancing them on the sharp edge of ecstasy then cut them with it. Until they came hard and deep, Dean filling Luc with his cum now and Kale filling Dean with his.

Then resting and allowing Sam to fuck Luc while Kale took him, and the powers kept spinning them, and taking their minds and bodies now. Dean slipping behind Kale to fuck him as well, all four moving together for hours and not stopping until the powers let them again. All cumming hard as they felt the powers unweave through them, back into the Sex gods where they poured the pleasure and sex they'd done with them through the gods again. Making them fuck their lovers more, both Kale and Luc on all fours in front of them, being fucked hard and often then switched and being taken by the other Sex god the same way as well.

Six hours later, they floated down. The Sex gods sated and smug, and their lovers satisfied, spent, exhausted, and very well fucked and sore; but not complaining either. They definitely wanted them to do it again later…they just needed to give them time to recover first.

Luc smiled as they kissed him goodbye and Luc and Kale went to their cottage to lay down to rest. "Can we…would you mind if we had sex with you again, Luc? We didn't ruin it for you, did we?" Sam asked uncertainly. The sex had been great for them, but had it been for Luc? He thought.

"It was fantastic and, yes, you are so fucking me, no, both of _us_, again!" Luc chuckled now. "I wouldn't mind doing what we did just now again sometimes, every last bit of it. Maybe with more of the kink of course."

"We'd have added that but…Eric said we can't do kink with anyone but him…sorry." Dean said. "We're his Subs and we wouldn't betray his trust that way."

"Of course not, I would never ask you, too." Luc said touched. Eric trusted him with his Subs, but up to a point. No kink, no bondage, not _exactly_ vanilla really, but just fantastic god-powered sex that left you aching from it afterward. He could live with that. "Eric is a good Master, he loves you two very much."

"And we love him…even with all the sex we do. It's necessary for us, trust me." Dean reassured him. "Without it, the powers don't balance and we'd explode from them and hurt you guys." He kissed them again and soon left. Sam behind him, leaving kisses as well. "You were terrific, both of you." Sam complimented them as he walked out.

"They were great lovers, I so should have done this earlier!" Luc said happily blissed out. Bottoming felt fantastic, no wonder Kale preferred it! "No hogging the bottom anymore, Kale. I want to bottom for you more now, too."

"I'd love that, if you would do it. It doesn't make you any less my Dominant or lover, or husband either. In fact, I love you more for letting me be your first lover that way…." Kale said blushing furiously. "Still your Sub! No matter what kind of sex we have."

"I know that, baby." Luc said pulling him more into his body now, yawning. Adjusting positions so their bottoms and dicks hurt a bit less finally. "I'm fucked out though, so maybe tomorrow, okay?" He really had gone a tad too far on the sex this time but it had felt so damn good doing it that he couldn't find it in himself to regret that either.

"Or the day after?" Kale whimpered as he adjusted his ass one last time.

"Yeah, that would work, too." Luc laughed and they smiled now. "But not likely, I'll want to fuck you tomorrow sometime, so expect it."

"Same here." Kale said and they nodded again. "I love you." Kale told his dozing Master.

"I love you, too." Luc said then slept finally, Kale purring his sleep now, too. Both happily spent and satisfied, and wondering if maybe, just maybe…

This was the _better_ Heaven after all!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

God made it up to them the next day while Luc and Kale got to enjoy the benefits of having a slutty Faery companion.

God stole them away to a tent, covered in silk and smelling of incense. The exotic smell gently wafting in the air. A large bed lay in the middle of it, covered in silk and sheer fabric, fine linen, flaming torches, and exotic flowers lined the walls.

The group, including Eric, Angel, and Connor, stared around them in awe. "It's a Sultan's tent, I borrowed it. Do you like it?" God asked quietly, eyes ever watchful for their approval.

"It's…gorgeous!" Connor blurted out then blushed, the others laughed but agreed with him. It _was_ very beautiful.

"I have included meals, there by the bed. Go lay down, loves, I am doing everything for you now. I am your most humble servant. Go, shoo, undress. Lay there but leave room for me by the food." God urged with a gentle kiss to each of them. They shrugged and went. All had been intimate with him before but Angel and Connor. The others thought they were in for a treat. God was amazing in bed, as they very well knew.

God soon sat by them when they were situated, taking a small plate and putting some ambrosia and fruit dipped in chocolate on it, along with some with caramel coating and cream cheese as well. Then he lovingly offered them each a piece, letting them nibble it before taking it in their mouths, sighing at how great it tasted. The tastes lingered even longer when he slipped a bit of ambrosia in as well. The smell alone was driving them mad.

Then he made sure to finish off the fruit, while letting them lick the juice from his fingers in a most seductive gesture. "Angel, Connor, would you be against sex with me? I won't force you." God offered.

"If Eric is okay with it." Both said in turns.

"I will allow it. He is allowed to be your lover." Eric said smiling. "He is mine as well, so why not?"

"Thank you, Master." They then said and bowed. Then smiled at the food. "There's more left." They smiled wickedly, pressing him to the bed. "Our turn."

"Here." Eric said smiling, slipping a broccoli dipped in cheese into his mouth. Eying the other veggies and bread. Then the others began doing the same with the bread and veggies. Allowing God to suck the juices and toppings of their fingers after each bite. Connor couldn't resist stealing a kiss after a bite of bread and broth. Then their kiss deepened until they moaned softly and let up, Angel doing the same to him after each bite as well, thinking God was an incredibly sexy being. The others did it as well, and soon after, the food was gone and wine was sipped.

Kisses grew more frequent until their desires were sufficiently stoked to a high burn.

"Lay back and enjoy…or I'll go first and you take me. Choose and I'll do whatever you say." God offered and waited for orders.

"You first, we fuck you. Then…" Eric stroked his dick, already hard from the anticipation. "Then you can fuck us."

"Yes, Sir." God teased then lay back, eager to begin. "I'm at your mercy….Master." Licking a lip in a non-submissive way that had them all smiling.

Eric spread his legs apart, and began to work him open, while Sam and Dean sucked him in turns. Angel and Connor caressed and played with his nipples, sucking and pinching them while they kissed up his body and along his neck to his lips, both kissing him in turns and getting lost in him again, this time not stopping. God cried out in pleasure as Eric worked into him and the pairs switched spots, leaving God to kiss the Sex gods while Angel and Connor sucked him and stroked him while Eric worked into him, taking him slow then hard, shallow then deep, driving his pleasure higher and higher, both of theirs really, while the others were rubbing into the bed, turned on by what they were doing already.

Then cumming hard into God, Eric roared and impaled the being, making him cum as well, crying out his release. Clutching at his shoulders in the process. Then the others took him, fucking him in turns while sucking and making love to his body at the same time, working their pleasures until the passion inside them crescendoed through them again and again. Cumming hard and deep inside him, fucking him for hours until they were sated.

God then pulled Eric below him and sucked him hard, letting him cum in his mouth before sucking him hard again. Working him hard then lubing up, thrusting in and taking the Dhampyre gently then rougher, going deep at time and shallow until he was begging the being to fuck him harder and for more, which he gave willingly, edging him along that fine line of pleasure until he was ready to beg him to cum for him. A few minutes later, Eric did so and they both came together, bliss filling them both.

God doing the same but in varying positions to the others, leaving them spent and puddling each time. Then he did it again and again, letting them do the same to him again as well. Knowing they would savor this memory and wanting to make it as enjoyable as he could. He owed them that, giving them just as much pleasure as he'd given them pain before on the crosses.

Making it up to them with every thrust, every kiss and touch, with every orgasm that surged through them and stole their sanity and minds from them. Hoping this was enough to make it up to them, he hadn't meant to hurt anyone and he had greatly hurt them, these wonderful men. He was sorry and hoped they now knew how sorry he was. Forgave him for it.

"Forgive me for hurting you now?" God asked as they cuddled afterward. "I'm really sorry I caused you that pain. I love you and should never have…I was wrong."

"Forgiven already but…the evening was wonderful, and the sex was spectacular. I can't move so don't ask me to." Eric said kissing him lovingly. "I love you, too."

"You are mine, as are they." God shrugged. "I marked you and mated to you during the sex. You didn't notice and I knew you wouldn't mind. You all are my husbands now, my God mates. With me for Eternity the way Bobby and Ellen, and the boys are." He smiled. "I'll adore you, never doubt that."

"We love you, too. We don't mind." Eric said and looked at the others, who nodded and told him the same thing, stealing kisses and cuddling against his body where they could find room to touch him, practically covering him with their bodies. A happy pile, all in all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

While they were cumming and joining, Kale and Luc were being seduced by their Faery. Alabastar sucking his dick on command, bowing eagerly to him. Kneeling in submission so perfect that Luc was in awe of him.

"Kale, lay on your back. Alabastar, ride his dick." Luc ordered. Both Subs doing as ordered instantly, much to Luc's delight. Then he worked into the Faery, too, and fucked him while Kale did the same, both inside him and taking him at the same time, the Faery moaning at the pleasure and pain he was getting from them. Masochistic to the end!

Then they fucked him hard and deep only to cum together deep inside him, then Luc let the Submissives do the same to him, stretching him so good and fucking him in a way he'd never been before, two dicks feeling much different and fuller than just one. Hurting and feeling so damn good at the same time. Cumming twice from them fucking him alone then one last time harder as they came with him, stroking his dick at the same time, each one using a hand to do so.

Then taking Kale the same way, he never having done it either and cumming explosively from it after an hour of rough sex between them. Then taking turn taking each other, in threes. Kale by his Master and Alabastar taking Luc, then switching as they came and doing it until all were taken and had cum inside each other all over again, and lay spent on the cloud bank, gasping in pleasure and exhausted.

The Faery was the first to be able to move.

"Thank you, Luc. I will do this with you two again." Alabastar said kissing them goodbye then flying off, shrinking to tiny Faery form while he got ready to. "I am going to enjoy being your companion Faery I think."

And then he was gone. Leaving the exhausted pair to cuddle and fall asleep on the cloud, smiling in the most satisfied way they could. Knowing they had been very well fucked and taken by that Faery and each other. "That was…great…we should do that again…the double dick thing was different." Luc seemed to be considering it. "I loved it."

"Me, too." Kale sighed happily, so sore but so pleased, too.

Such a perfect Submissive that Faery was, and so sexually talented, too. He hoped they could fuck more often; it would be a shame to waste such a talent! He thought as he drifted off again, smiling happily and not ready to move. "Sleep, lover. Here will do." Luc quietly ordered. "I love you, Kale."

"I love you, too, Luc." Kale said back, and slipped into silence, into his Master's arms. Knowing he would never have to leave the man, nor lose him, for all Eternity. "Mine."

"You're mine, too." Luc said smiling and slept as well. Knowing they were really going to love it here.

It was turning out much funner than they thought it would be.

Both thinking that maybe being owned by Sex gods really did suit them perfectly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Days later)

Dante sat on his cloud again, troubled. Victor sat on another, equally troubled. Both Sex gods thought they were being idiots about the whole damn thing!

"Why don't they just say it!" Dean said in frustration, eying them both.

"Baby, there is no easy way to say what they want…it's different than our relationship with Eric, you know that." Sam pointed out and Dean nodded. Dante and Victor had been…_orbiting_ around each other lately. Yeah, _that_ was the word for it.

Always touching each other, especially random ones. Always searching each other out over the others. Mostly sex with each other, some with Dorian, who Victor loved more, too, and the Sex gods. The others not so much, but they weren't upset. If they preferred each other more, then they were happy for them.

They had been doing more submission lately, Dante being the Sub while Victor played the Master for sex but they _always_ rested in a troubled afterglow. It wasn't enough for them and they saw it on their lovers' faces. Dante wanted more than Submission and so did Victor.

"We should talk to them." Dean decided. They needed a nudge. Dean thought and knew it was time to give it to them.

"Yes, they do." Sam agreed, taking his legal husband. He was legally married to Dante, paper and all, after all. Dean wandered off in search of Victor, his legal husband, license and all. Sure they could help them work up the nerve to admit to what they wanted and needed from each other if they could just get the right push in the right direction.

They found their men miserably sitting on their clouds thinking…_again_.

"Dante…why are you troubled?" Sam said, pretending he didn't know. He was trying to get the man to open up to him and this always worked.

"I'm fine." Dante said sadly and kept his gaze on the cloud he was currently plucking apart in one place with distracted fingertips.

"Yeah, we see _that_. What's bothering you, baby?" Sam said kissing his temple and pulling him close.

"Victor and me, I suppose." Dante said softly.

"What about you two?" Sam urged him to continue.

"He's asked me to be his Submissive." Dante said miserably again.

"That's good, right?" Sam said searching his expression. "Are you against it? He'd drop the issue if you said no."

"It's not that." Dante said sadly. "I'm a Pheonix, I shouldn't want…what I want and need…I must stay strong!" He shrugged and plucked the spot on the cloud harder now, eyes downcast. Sam knew he was in turmoil here. He wanted to help him through it. "I want more than Submission."

"Oh, more…like a Slave thing?" Sam said but wasn't surprised, Dante always went to extremes when it came to his temperament. He was a Pheonix and inclined to do that more than they were. He was either one way or another, there was very little _gray_ in his thinking. It was an annoying but true part of his nature they found endlessly fascinating.

"Yes." Dante said. "I turned him down and now he won't talk to me or listen long enough for me to explain _why_ I said no!" He cried some now and Sam hurt for him. "If he would just _listen_…I suppose I could leave the bed for a bit, give him some space…"

"No!" Sam fairly shouted. Dante, leaving the bed, leaving their arms and sides over this! Not acceptable! So _not_ going to happen! He stubbornly thought. They needed to fix this right now. They would not lose him there, no way in hell. "You should just tell him, Dante."

"I have _tried_ until I'm blue in the face! He's not staying still enough to listen, if you haven't _noticed! _I might go to town…I can't keep feeling this way and…he doesn't love me anymore…he said he would if I said no. But when I did, he just…shut me out." Dante cried now and went to pack. Sam panicked and told Dean what was going on over their marks.

Then went to stall Dante from leaving until Dean could talk sense into the man's Master, who clearly needed a good kick in the ass.

Xxxxxxxxx

They had been talking for a bit before Victor admitted his part in the fiasco.

"He said no, I was _sure_ we were ready for it…then he said no!" Victor said crying.

"No doesn't always mean 'no'." Dean said. "Sometimes it means _more_ is needed, not that you are being rejected! Plus, you said he could say no and you'd be with him still. Then you just turned from him and made him feel useless, like you never cared about him beyond the Submission. Did you even try to listen to his explanation or did you just leave?! Be honest, Vic." He gave him a knowing look.

"Just left." Vic admitted. "I've been avoiding him. It hurts too much to think he doesn't…I was so sure he did, too." He looked down to pluck at his cloud now and Dean saw that he and Dante had a behavior in common. Poor clouds…

"He's leaving us, thanks to you." Dean said furiously.

"Leaving? He can't leave!" Victor said. "We'd have made up eventually. He can't leave, he just _can't_!"

"He's packing right now." Dean pointed out. "You drove him away. You _happy_ now?"

"No!" Victor said and jumped down, running to the house. Dean watched him go and hoped he could make the man stay.

While back at the house, Dante packed and cried but was still preparing to leave, despite Sam's efforts to the contrary.

"Don't leave me." Victor fairly shouted now, running into the room. Gripping his lover's arms and sighing as Dante stilled under his touch. "Please don't go! Just tell me what you want and it's yours!" He pleaded softly. "Anything, I'll do _anything_!"

"I've told you what I want! You aren't listening to me." Dante insisted, beginning to move now, trying to get away. "I want more!"

"More?" Victor said confused.

"More than Submission, Sir." Dante said softly. "More than being your Submissive…"

"What? More as in…Slave?" Victor asked gently.

"Yes, as in Slave. I want to give all of myself to you, give all my decisions, well, most of them, what I can without messing up my job here. I want you to be my Master, _not_ my Dominant. I want to serve you in every way, give myself to you. I said no to being your Submissive but only because I wanted more from our relationship." Dante said quietly. Plucking at his sleeve and Sam thought it was _definitely_ one of his more annoying habits now!

"Yes." Victor said letting the man go now.

"Yes?" Dante said hopefully.

"Yes, I'll be your Master. You will be my Submissive Slave." Victor agreed then reluctantly offered, "If you still want to be…I know I made a mess of it…"

"Yes, yes!" Dante said in a very non-submissive way, as he hugged Victor tight, wiping tears away as he did so. "Yes!" He was thrilled.

"Mine!" Victor said and hugged him back, not minding the non-Submission in the least. He was going to encourage this behavior in his Slave more now. It was a very nice one, as far as non-Submission went…Victor smiled widely, using his fingers to bring Dante's lips up to kiss them. Taking them in a deep kiss that led them to moaning for more, hands suddenly all over each other and desperate pressure built between them.

"Own me!" Dante pleaded urgently against his lips now.

"I do own you." Victor agreed and nudged Dante to his knees. "Starting now."

"Yes, Master." Dante said happily and they both smiled at each other now. Eyes meeting and staring into each others'. "I love you, Victor. I am allowed to say your name, right?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes, I'd prefer it actually. I like the way you say my name." Victor agreed happiness taking him more now. "I'm sorry I didn't listen when you said what you needed."

"I'm sorry I tried to leave you, too. I'd have missed you and them so much…" Dante said, "I just…it hurt to think you didn't want this with me, too."

He looked away sadly. Victor nodded and saw he'd hurt the man, wanted to make it up to him, too.

"I need a fire proof collar for you…can't have it melting when you go Pheonix…can't have them melting on us." Victor teased, running a finger on his lover's neck, his _Slave's_ neck now, he corrected himself. "Something in God Metal, like their Dad can make in Heaven. He could help with that."

"Yes, please!" Dante agreed and smiled now, eying Victor's dick. "Got any orders for me, Master?" He said licking a lip. Topping from the bottom but…they were a little slow with the make-up sex at the moment and he was horny!

Victor flicked him playfully. "Yes, I do as a matter of fact!" He leered and ran fingers through Dante's hair. "No cumming for the day as punishment for topping from the bottom." He smiled at Dante's happy look. "You like that, don't you?"

"I like anything you choose to do to or have me do for you, Victor." Dante said softly, love in his voice. He meant it, Victor could tell. "I am yours to command, to use, and do with as you see fit."

"In that case, you will only be with me, Dorian, Sam and Dean from now on, no one else…and we're exclusive! You are the Slave _all_ the time and you _stay_ by my side most of the time, _understood_? You are my new bodyguard and assistant, God will approve it. I'm sure of it." He looked pleased with himself now. The gods noticed it, too, with much amusement.

"We'll go now. You don't leave, Dante!" Sam said and Dante shook his head.

"Not leaving now, no reason to. I have what I wanted now." Dante agreed.

"Good." Sam said, smirking at Dean. Then left quietly.

"Suck my dick." They heard Victor order and the gods smiled as they shut the door behind them. They would be fine now. The gods hadn't expected this but, hey, they wouldn't discourage their happiness either.

As long as their lovers stayed with them, they didn't care who or how they had sex with them or what relationship they wanted with each other. They just couldn't leave them. They were possessive and needy gods, whatever their lovers wanted, they would get, as long as that meant they never left them. That was one thing they could never bear to happen. They could have anything on Earth or Second Heaven they wanted and as much as they wanted, but the one thing they would never allow was for them to leave them.

They couldn't ever see themselves letting them go…for any reason.

Xxxxxxxxx

Dante sucked him softly, letting Victor's hand guide his movements. "Harder." Victor urged and Dante did it. Using his tongue and lips to work the shaft and head while his hands works his balls. It took work to get him all his mouth but he finally managed it. Victor wasn't small and neither was he. But Victor was wider so that was harder to compensate for and it made his jaw ache if he sucked him for too long.

But Victor knew that and intended to work on making him able to take him easier eventually. Dante sucked him too good to make this stop and he fully intended for him to keep doing it as often as possible. But then he tapped Dante's cheek. Dante immediately stopped sucking him and looked up at him expectantly.

"On the bed, on your back, spread for me." Victor ordered then smiled.

Dante went to the bed and lay the way he was told to. "Hands over your head. Feet apart, knees apart wide." Dante took the position and Victor propped pillows under his ass to put him at a more convenient height for his Master now. Sifting through the Play Cubbie, he found the cuffs, soft leather with the fire proof fabric inside them. He took out the play collar, too. He took out some toys, too.

Taking his time, he cuffed Dante to the headboard eyelet with chain running from cuff to cuff. Then almost added the ring, also god metal, but it would still melt if he flamed too much during sex…Victor thought worried. He needed one of God metal, he decided. Cuffs, too. Deciding to leave that off of him for now. Internal toys were allowed, but only if he got them out in time, he might melt them, too.

"You can keep your flame in, right? Not getting out here?" Victor asked.

"I'll try but I'm really excited here. So it might get out, I won't lie." Dante said softly. "Sorry, Victor." Dante admitted. "I've never want anything this much since I got with Sam…never been this happy…feels the way it did when I mated with Sam the first time. I can't control my flame around you, Victor. You make me burn inside…"

"It's okay. We'll get Pheonix proof toys and collars and cuffs for you then." Victor said, tossing the toys aside.

"Thanks." Dante said blushing.

"I am going to make love to you now but…you will be Still and you won't cum, understand?" Victor ordered.

"Yes, Victor." Dante said nodding.

And with that, Victor pressed his powers into Dante, into his body. Not lust, not love, but his ownership and took him over. Their souls tied together, Dante's Will melted as much as it could into Victor's in surrender. His mind and thoughts joined with Victor's in glorious harmony.

And his body changed in the process. His pleasure and desires tied themselves deeper to the man. His ass opened and became ready for him all the time now, eager to serve his every desire for him. His libido became his Master's in that moment, his pleasure, lust, and every other part of him at his Master's beck and call, like he was now.

Victor still lubed up and slid in him slowly. Working him to the greatest pleasure, using his control over him to make it good for the man. And, when Dante's Still form became a living flame, he fucked him deeper and harder, and found himself not burning up, but the flames filled the room as they moaned. The fire consumed nothing but just lingered in the air. Dante lost control of his fire now and it filled the house as he was fucked and taken by his Master, his Will gone entirely. His body and thoughts belonging only to Victor now.

They watched the flames lick around them, found them doing nothing but being there, warm but not burning anyone or anything.

Both men panted and groaned, and Victor let him move more. Taking him deeper, he felt his orgasms stealing his control. So he impaled the Pheonix with every thrust now, then came inside him, then fucked him again and again for a few hours until he was spent and saw Dante struggling not to cum.

Stroking his dick hard, Victor ordered. "Cum, Slave." And came one more time as Dante became a steel clamp on him and milked him for all he was worthwhile cumming hard and screaming from it. His fire filled Olympus now and hit the barriers around it, barely containing it. They all whistled in appreciation of the power as it filled the sky and spaces around them.

Then it pulled back slowly and he absorbed them again; some of them going into Victor and making him feel like he was really on fire inside. He screamed in pain from it. Then eventually it didn't hurt and he knew it had bonded to him. The power giving him control over it, too. Victor was its Master just as he was Dante's now. Most of it went back into Dante of course and always would but he knew this meant that Dante's Pheonix had Mated to him now; only him.

"Be my god-mate?" Victor asked urgently. "Now, right this minute!"

"Yes." Dante agreed. "Like the Sex gods are to each other, right? Soulmates?"

"Yes." Victor said.

"Yes!" Dante said happily. Too sated to move. "I'm yours now, Master."

"Yes, you are." Victor said, unhooking him from the bondage and helping him stand. "Let's god-mate right now."

"You just did. Didn't you feel it? My soul was tied to yours, right before we made love." Dante explained.

"Saves a step, good." Victor said then they headed downstairs. Dante let him pull him along by the hand. "Please keep your normal attitude when serving me. You are a passionate man and you are fiery like your powers. And I want you to stay that way. Submissive is fine but don't lose the way you were before we did this. That's the man I love, not the weak slave that most Masters desire."

"No, Sir. I won't do that to you." Dante agreed. "So I can be…provocative? During sex?"

"Be passionate, sexy, provocative, seductive, all those things. I like the way you are so confident during sex, Dante. It's part of why I fell in love with you in the first place. Being my Submissive Slave should not change that. Oh, and don't stare at the floor or kneel unless I tell you to. You are the Pheonix, second most powerful being in Creation, next to God himself. You are better than that. You are a god and I respect that. So cuddling is good, being close is better, but rarely bow or kneel. No safeword though, I decide everything sexual or otherwise for you. You obey me immediately. I won't tell you to do anything when I know you have other duties, so don't worry. You will be with me at all times anyways. We'll help with the research at night when the other Doms and Subs take the work and protection shifts. You only need to obey and assist me; that is your only duty now!" Victor said harshly. "I own you, Dante. You wanted to be owned and this is ownership, take it or leave it."

"I'll take it." Dante said in resignation. "I made my bed, I'll lay in it."

"Damn it, Dante, this isn't supposed to be a _damn_ punishment!" Victor growled in anger. Dante bowed his head in pain now. "You said you wanted this!"

"I do! I don't disagree with most of it but…I have other duties, Vic. The kids, the gods, the Pheonixes I rule and have to work with daily, helping on hunts if ordered to, not to mention I have to obey the Sex gods, just as much as you do!" Dante said firmly. "I didn't realize it would keep me from doing them."

"Not to worry, I got the same responsibilities. The kids are a given. We are all responsible for being their parents, too. We work daily together anyway and the hunting thing I'm used to. I get called to help in extreme cases, too. I already said I won't tell you to do anything when I know you have other duties, and I meant that. It's just that anytime you have to do anything, I'll be with you when you do it." Victor reassured him.

Dante fidgeted a little again. Victor knew he still had questions now.

"Tell me." He ordered.

"What if I ask for time for myself? To be alone or with others? I like some solitude and alone time and…it sounds like I won't get that now…" Dante asked tentatively. Biting a lip nervously.

"Just ask and I'll give you all the time you want, unless it interferes with something I want you to do. Then you will reschedule your alone time to suit _my_ needs, _not_ yours. The time with others is necessary, so I'll allow it as you need it." Victor allowed. Some concessions were called for here, even he needed alone time and personal space, and dates and time with the others, even though that had now shrunk to about four or five people and so had Dante's so it wouldn't be that hard to juggle the time for them.

"Thank you, I was worried there. We should do a contract, Master. Put these conditions in place for us, to reassure both of us. If you want us to, Sir." Dante said softly.

"Do you want one?" Victor asked gently, kissing him to encourage his confidence in the issue. It was a good idea. Victor thought.

"Yes, please." Dante said nodding.

"Well, we'll do one now." Victor said. "Wait here." Then he got his laptop from the study and went back up. They all smiled and let them settle it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So, we covered the Slave parts, the doing as we're told parts." Victor said tapping a finger on the side of the computer. "We got the you do what I say when I say it, the complete control of you, the free time for each of us. The collar and cuffs is a given. We do our jobs together as a team, by my side unless I allow you to go from it."

"No kneeling but for sex at times and then only if you and I agree to it." Dante said and Victor nodded, adding it, he'd forgotten that one. "Also in public, how do you expect me to act?"

"Like yourself. The confident and fiery person you always were, just acting as my bodyguard. That is your job now." Victor said putting it in there. "Our duties are done together unless you are helping some hunter or leaving Olympus for rescues and following their orders for you that don't include me."

"I only submit to you, nothing too kinky with anyone else, not even the bondage." Dante said. Victor nodded and added it. "Eternal Love Slave and Submissive Slave to you for Eternity."

"Love Slave…that's a bit beyond what we have now…less free will during sex and such…" Victor asked. "Are you sure? God would have to alter you a bit for that…it's beyond pleasure Whore, you know."

"I'm sure. Add it." Dante said and Victor did as asked. "No conditions on what we do, at any time. I have no say in what you require of me. I trust you."

Victor added that, and then had to admit that it took almost all of, hell, all of his Free Will really, away from Dante and basically made him his Slave and Love Slave, Submissive Slave, too. He wanted to be a good Master now. Not mistreat the gift the Pheonix was giving him. All of him, mind, body, and soul. All of him was Victor's to own, belong to and control however he wanted to. To use or abuse for Eternity and left him no say in his own existence anymore; no decisions to make for himself anymore either. Dante was essentially powerless and at Victor's mercy now. And Victor had never felt more responsible for anyone in his damn life ever before! He wanted to be good to this man, pamper him, punish him, love him beyond time and thought. Never abuse or hurt him in any way, give him whatever he desired, needed, or might ever want. He wondered if Dante would like more dates with him, and gifts; personally he'd like that.

That and the kinky stuff, bondage, and the usual pain play they enjoyed but only with each other now. They already had those limits in the contract so he felt good about that part, too. "You know what I can't take, right? The blood play stuff and humiliation, or will I get that now?" Dante asked nervously.

"I know your limits, baby boy. Not to worry, we won't do anything different than we usually do kinky wise. This just changes the way we relate to each other, changes who is the boss in it. I am. You do all I tell you to but I'll be good to you. And, of course, you will still be able to fuck me sometimes, too; I really _really_ like that part still also." Victor reassured him and Dante nodded. "You've wanted this for how long, Dante? Pet, can I call you that? I should put your title in here…" He went to type it and Dante stopped him.

"I've wanted this for several months actually." Dante said with a happy smile. "And 'Pet' or Dante would be fine. Or whatever you choose to call me. I've given you that decision, remember? Not taking it back. You speak, I obey." He eyed the contract. "I'm ready to sign it. You?"

"Pet…pet…I like it." Victor said and pulled him close. "My Pet."

"Your '_dangerous, protective, and very devoted to you'_ Pet, keep that in mind." Dante teased him. "I am your Pet then?" He was okay with that.

"Yes, my Pet." Victor said decisively. Affectionately stroking Dante's back with distracted fingers, moving lower with them until he was to his ass. "Lay down, Pet. I wish to take you again."

And with that, Dante lay down on all fours. Legs spread for his Master, propped up again. "Hold your hands to the bars up there." Victor ordered. And, once he was there, he thrust in and took his Pet again, savoring his body working only for him, for his pleasure and love only. For the moment, at least.

Hours passed and they eventually came. Victor drawing out Dante's until he whimpered in need then allowed him to. Dante nearly passed out from it as it crescendoed through him and stole his mind and breath. "Master…!" He cried as he came and Victor savored it, along with every other sex sound they had made as well; every moan, cry, and whimper included.

"Mine." Victor said harshly, impaling him one last time as he came one final time after Dante did.

"Yours." Dante smiled as he was rolled over and lay there, Victor still inside him and being held and holding onto Victor as well; regretting his Master ever had to leave his body this way. "I could live forever with your dick in me, Master. Soft or hard. Never get enough of you. Never cum enough for you and you could never cum enough to change my mind of it either. I am yours to use and find whatever pleasure you want me to do for or with you, Master."

"Such a perfect Slave, My Pet." Victor said cuddling him close. "Stay here with me."

"Yes, Victor." Dante sighed as he rested his head and arm over his Master. "I'm so happy!"

"Me, too." Victor agreed.

And they laid there for hours, the computer glowing by them.

The contract waiting to claim Dante and take his freedom away. Freedom he'd already given up, even without the contract to make it so. Owned and loved, the way he desired to be.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They signed it that night and God pressed the Love Slave part into Dante, letting it modify his thinking and body reactions to his Master. Satisfied it had taken and was done changing him, he let go. "You will like this new Love Slave thing, I think." God said to Victor. "So will he."

"I know." Victor said and smiled as Dante signed the contract. Then he signed it, too.

God witnessed it and made it Eternal. Never changeable or reversible.

Dante was locked this way to Victor. But very happily so, they all saw. Then, as they ate supper, Victor pulled Dante to his lap and got him situated comfortably for them both, then fed him while Dante's hands were held behind his back by his own hold on them. Both kissing between bites, whenever Victor wanted him to, which was very often in fact.

Neither unhappy anymore and suddenly finding their new arrangement suited them perfectly.

Dante was his. All his but shared.

Slave, Pet, godmate, and guardian/bodyguard, and also husband, friend, and lover.

His perfect Mate really.

Just as he was Dante's, he knew that, too.

Dante snuggled into his neck that evening as he researched, content to stay there wrapped around his back and touching the black man's arms and chest with playful fingers. "I love you." Dante whispered against his ear and into his neck in the back after planting a light kiss there.

"I love you, too." Victor responded and hummed with satisfaction.

Eric and the others shrugged. They were doing the same thing really. Dorian and Varis also cuddled, helping with the research. A dozen cases so far for tomorrow lay in folders nearby. They were all content with their arrangements and very sure that as far as submission went…

They'd found the right dominants to own them. The Dominants and Masters were pretty sure, too, that they had found the right Submissives and Slaves to love for Eternity.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The God metal collar lay golden on his skin as the cuffs were locked in place while all of Olympus watched on. Dante smiled at his Master as he did the last screw and felt the cuffs and collar weld themselves to his skin; never coming off or moving now.

A necklace of gold was around Victor's neck, part of a set, a diamond in the hole of the key that was on it. He fastened the matching one on Dante. A mini-collar charm with a cuffs charm.

A necklace marking him as a Slave and owned, _not_ a Submissive. A much more complicated thing.

But so simple, too. He knelt there waiting his Master's orders now.

Which it turned out, surprise, surprise, to include him sucking his dick and cumming in Dante's mouth. Then fucking him hard and deep, impaling and claiming him fully for an hour on a cloud. He did not Still him nor quiet him, so he got _loud_. And fire took his form and filled Olympus, but did no harm.

And, as it pulled back, he sighed happily into his Master shoulder. Satisfied to stay where he was until told to move. "Feeling Submissive, Dante?" Victor teased him. He always got very submissive after his orgasms, never failed. Victor loved him this way, so pliant in his arms.

"Yes, Victor." Dante said softly.

"Good." Victor said smiling. "Good Pet."

And, with that, he picked up the man, his Slave, and carried him to their bed. Where he made love to him again and they cuddled, this time staying that way. His Slave snuggled closer and he let him. Gripping him tight and pinning him to his side for the night.

Right where he intended to keep that gorgeous man from now on.

Right by his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They gathered at the gate now, protectors and Head gods at the front, the rest standing back to watch. Samae and the kids sat on the Impala for a better view and the Pala Angel smiled up at them adoringly, new masters to drive her, ride in her, and grow up with her again. Such perfect little ones. The Pala Angel revved her engine playfully and bumped her front up, bouncing a little so that they giggled and tapped her hood, begging her to do it again!

Which she gladly did.

She sure loved those kids!

Dante leaned over and asked Dean now. "He said they were coming today, right?"

"Yeah, there's a lot of them so they're probably just running late." Dean reassured him. Dante was definitely becoming guardian material, protective as hell of his Master and Olympus. He'd be a good guardian for the place…guarding the gate at times. He didn't hunt so it would suit his new temperament. Victor could do it with him; he was a good guardian type, too. Not to mention, the whole 'not leaving my Master's side' issue would be easier to solve this way.

Victor had proven to be a possessive thing. They thought in amusement. He was very possessive where Dante was concerned, always keeping him in sight, even when they had time apart or alone. He wasn't jealous per se but let an unmarked person touch him and Victor looked like he was considering breaking a hand about then. He didn't but it was a close call. Someone flirted with him and Victor made a show of making sure they knew Dante was unavailable, kissing, hugging, touching, gaying up in public was not out of the question when it came to marking his territory. His territory being Dante as point of fact!

Not that his other lovers weren't as possessive at times…but Victor seemed inclined to be trying to turn it into an art form!

Soon they heard them coming and popped out to meet them, not even bothering to dress, it was much easier this way. "Dad marked them, right? All of them?" Dean asked to be sure.

Sam thought about it. "Yeah, at the club. He met them there last night and did it. He said he got them all. They took the servant vow and have the knowledge, so they should be ready to come in."

"Once we meet them first. No one gets in without meeting us first." Dean said firmly. He saw Sam felt the same then looked at God. "We introducing them right after, right?" Everyone was here so it seemed a good time to get it over with.

"Yeah, it should do fine." God said and nodded.

Soon dozens of cars parked in the field across the way and men piled out, some women, too. They all approached, eying them appreciatively. "Hi." One woman said licking a lip and eyes sweeping the men in front of them. "I think this really is Heaven… except for the whole thing about holy virgins meeting us. We get drop dead gorgeous men…so fuckable!"

They just laughed and motioned them forward. That group of gods, especially Sam and Dean, looking sexy as sin and the new people definitely wanted to be all wrapped up in them! "So…Luc says you're gods. And I have to say, you definitely fit my idea of gods…mmm. I could worship you…hard and all night long." Another one said, a man this time, and laughed at their unfazed expressions. "You clearly don't mind us wanting to fuck you on sight." Confidence and sex exuded from their every pore. The man thought. Definitely Sex gods, _damn_!

"Nah, most do want to and we're willing to let you, too." Dean said and smiled, running a hand along a sexy hip. "But you don't own us and we get to top you sometime, with our lust and love, it just happens. Nothing wrong with a little tit for tat and we're fantastic at the 'tat' part, too…"

"I'm good with that." Another spoke up and they all laughed.

"Seriously, if you have a prejudice against it or buy the stupid idea that a Submission never tops a Dominant in bed, we will have issues. Most of us are Submissives here so…all prejudice and that shit gets left at the gate. Or you can just leave…" Sam said with his lips in a line.

"Luc explained that, we're good with it. We've all bottomed for our Subs and it felt good at times, and they enjoy it, too. So relax. Any other conditions? Sam Winchester." The man said and stepped through. Sam saw him and laughed, hugging him instantly.

"James! James Wier. What are…how?" Sam said happily, pulling him to Dean. "This is my brother, now godmate and lover, Dean Winchester. I told you about him at Stanford, remember?" Dean shook his hand. "He was my friend there."

"Nice to meet you." Dean said then smiled. "So you became a Dom…Sam never mentioned his friends…I didn't encourage it then. I was too jealous he got a normal life at college and friends and I didn't. I'm sorry, Sam. I was an Ass back then about it but…I'm not now. It's nice to meet your friend. And you, James."

"Jimmy. I'm Jimmy." The man said and nodded. "My brother's here, too. Phin. It's short for Phineaus, our folks were hippy Professors at some college. Read one too many Classics for our own good." He laughed as a darker haired man approached and kissed his brother softly, in a most non-brotherly way. "We've been lovers for a couple years now. Or is it three?" He looked at the man who shrugged.

"Four but who's counting?" Phin said taking his hand. "We have our own Subs though. Mine is a Submissive Slave but his is just a Sub. Come here, baby, bring Johnny with you." He ordered and the man nodded, and soon dragged a red haired man behind him. The red haired man went to James and the blonde one went to Phin. "This is my Slave, Trent. That is Johnny." He looked at Dante's necklace and nodded. Bowing his head in respect to the men. Their necklaces and collars marking them as Subs and Slaves, as well as Doms and Masters to them. "Nice collars."

"Thanks, we like them." Dante grinned and kept his eyes on them. Sweeping a look to the gods, so that the humans looked that way, too. Clearly they needed to be addressing the gods again and this man was letting them subtly know that fact. He wasn't very submissive but they could tell by the look on his Master's face that he liked his slave just as brash and cocky as he was now. This Master would never settle for a weaker slave; he wanted a strong man by his side, too.

"So, rules, conditions. Beside the ones he already mentioned and what we know from the mystic shit the glowing guy put in our heads, that is." Jimmy spoke up again.

"Leave the kids alone. You can be with anyone as long as they're willing. We go naked and are very sexual but the wards only let you and others respond to others if you and the person are willing to be with each other. If not, you will not be fazed by their nudity. You fight for us, use your skills to fight when we tell you to. We fight worse shit than you are used to so we'll train you for it. We make you Shifters, no longer human, to help you fight better; we'll explain that later." Dean said. "You already have the training, we just need to teach you to fight monsters and how to kill them; it won't take long. You obey us when we give orders and respect the families there. No one cares whose naked, what sexual preference you have, what you did in the past, although hiding that from us will be impossible. We read minds and you have to live with that. We don't care who you used to be, what you're hiding from, what bad shit you did to whomever. All is forgiven when you join us, clean slate for everyone! From here on out, you prove yourselves true fighters, soldiers, and friends to us and we can deal with the rest. We'll take care of you, welcome you, be your friends and lovers, or more if you find more Mates. We have a mission to make kids so…you will do that sometime. Whether it be male or female, your Sub or someone else, whatever species or race. We make kids here on top of our duties. We spread love and lust and everything in between and it permeates the air in there; so don't be surprised if your sex drives get increased. We have beings in there that are seen as evil out here, but they serve us and are special and loved by us. You harm them, we kill you for it. Are we clear? All prejudice and bigotry stops now. You don't like the way we do things, you should go. We remove your marks, wipe your minds and you are free to go."

"We won't lie, we could use you. We got so much evil shit to fight right now and Hunters depending on us, not to mention the World and Creation to protect. And Luc said you wanted to do good, not serve men who couldn't accept who you are inside. We can and we are willing to fight with you. We'll give you powers like the others to do it better. We need you but…if you can't live with our rules, it would be best if you didn't join at all." Sam said softly. Taking a breath, he added. "If you accept our conditions, come to us; stand here then we'll go in. You don't have to join us. It's fine."

Then waited. They all approached and shrugged. A few whispers among them later, some nods and murmurs and they all were on the wards then. "We're good with that. We got families, too."

"Oh, they need Marked then." Sam said and they nodded. Luc had mentioned that, too. They'd already mentioned it to them and they were willing to take it.

"What powers do we get?" James asked curiously.

"Shapeshifting. You can take any form, human or animal if you need to take it to save yourselves when you are exposed on missions. Enhanced strength, healing, speed. Some memory downloading to help you shift better but no deep stuff. You will essentially be Shapeshifters like we used to hunt, so be careful. You won't be human anymore." Sam explained.

"So, you hunt the monster Shapeshifters but you make us into them but good ones that fight to save others and the rest of it? We aren't monsters when you do that?" James asked confused.

"Not to us. To them, yes. But then again, you're Immortal and that makes you a target, too, so not accepting the powers doesn't change anything but will save your lives someday if you're careful. Plus, we see through all shifts in you so you can't hide yourselves from us, so don't try. The Marked ones can see through the powers, too. But not the unmarked ones. Be careful around them." Dean finished for them.

"We'll take them. Shit, we could use the advantage. As I dimly recall, very rarely did any mission ever go according to plan…most went to pot before they got better." Phin said shaking his head. "We could have used those powers then. Shit! Oh, yeah, I'll take them."

The others lined up as well. Any advantage they could get was a plus in their books! Great sex, lots of pleasure, fighting shit again, being appreciated finally…yeah, they could get used to this! Plus, the powers in the air were infecting them and they let them do it. This was a beautiful place, too. Golden and cloudy everywhere, glowing and there were so many different buildings there. Women, men, teens, kids, babies, Faeries, creatures they'd only seen in storybooks, vampires and werewolves somewhere, too. There were gods here, too. So many beings and cars everywhere! And a theme park?

"Yes, they are all here. You can live here or go back to your homes, up to you." Dean offered.

"You protect the town here, right?" One man said bringing a woman with him. His Submissive. They thought.

"Yes. Why?" Dean asked, sensing a good idea coming from this suggestion and welcoming it.

"If we live in different towns, can we use others from here and our powers to protect them the same way? Would you offer your protection to them, too? Without them knowing it, of course." The man said and the others, including the Olympians listened.

"I think it's a good idea." God said nodding.

"Me, too." Sam agreed.

Most of the others spoke their approval, too. Wolves and everyone else included. They wouldn't mind protecting the other places on Earth better, too.

"Yes, we protect them. And they protect themselves." Dean said thinking. "We could send a few people with you to your towns and homes, if they could stay with you for a bit. Later we'll find them homes there to stay in, switch their shifts with others of their kind at times. They wouldn't stay all the time but there would shifts they served then returned, then we'd pop the old ones back and the new ones in to replace them…avoid too much contact with them, that's not what we're there for. Protecting them comes first, our jobs are to protect them, not to live in or fit in with the community." He said and asked the others directly now. "You all good with that plan?"

The others murmured their approval. "Come over here, we'll discuss it." Dean urged and they all followed until they were in the courtyard and most were sitting to listen and make room. Making sure everyone was there, including the other Hunters, Dean asked. "We do this, there will be shifts you'll take, and you have to avoid close contact with the people there. We're secret here so keep it that way! But if you're for it, raise your hands."

Everyone's hands went up. "Okay, so…who volunteers to do it?" He asked and laughed almost all raised hands.

"We still live here, right? We just stay for a while then come back? Not permanent to stay there, right?" One man asked. It was Stuart and Dean shook his head at his lover.

"You still live here. It would just be for a while then others would take your places." Dean reassured them.

"How many towns we talking here? Where are they? Do we get a choice where to go?" Apollo asked and Dean nodded.

"Apollo, good questions. Um, how many?" Dean asked the new arrivals. After much discussion, one man came up and whispered it to him. "About twenty, all over the United States mostly. We'd only need a couple vamps, couple wolves, some human hunters and psychic ones. Your families could go with you if you want them to; think of it as a vacation or something. Homeschool the kids if they go, so they can come back without attracting too much attention though. Keep contact to a minimum. It's up to Obeiron if the Faeries go, ask him that one. A god or two could go and stay a month or two then come back. Maybe less, we still have to work out the logistics of it. But this is a good idea." Dean added. "Floors open, let's discuss this. It's your baby." He sat back now and let them work it out with the men themselves.

Three hours later, they had reached a compromise.

Small bands of Olympians, mixed like Dean had mentioned, stayed a month in properties the Sex gods owned and bought there; they'd get started on that right away. A couple houses should hold everyone, near the Doms were preferable. Then they'd stay a month, switch off. Like they did here. The gods could put a trace on the town, some wards without them knowing it so that was not a problem. Some safety measures would be in effect at least.

"How soon do we go?" Bacchus asked. "Me and Apollo would take one town first."

"Us, too." Artemis and Felson volunteered.

"Me and Laurie would do it. You could watch the pack for us, Dean." Stuart volunteered.

"I'd take one." Stefano said.

"Me, too." Sam and Dean agreed.

"Us, too." Bobby and Ellen agreed.

"Us, too." Missouri, Ash, and Jo agreed.

"If you need some Angels, we'll do it." Balthazar volunteered with Michael.

"Me, too." Cas said.

Others spoke up now and Bobby soon had a list going around. Dean nodded his approval and they waited. "Um, not to be offensive here, but do you all have sex with others or are some of you exclusive? Some Doms are only with their Subs, we know that. So…who all is interested? We wouldn't want to ask out anyone that isn't available." Apollo asked, eyeing the group.

More lustful eyes looked at the Doms and Subs who grinned back.

"I'm all for it, he is, too." Phin said.

"Us, too." James said grinning.

"Count us in." Another said and they kept volunteering. Not one said no.

"You all are coming to the mixer later." Sam insisted, hugging his friends and waving the kids over. All of them. "These are the kids of Olympus. Say hi, guys. Oh, these three girls and the boys with them are ours, so is the boy by Cas." Then he spotted Dean's twins, "And the two by Stuart are ours, too." He motioned them closer now. "The rest are mixed really, some wolf pups, some vampires, some god babies, human ones from here and town, mostly hunter's kids that came to live here. You can bring yours, too. Families can live here or in town, or wherever you live now. We won't force you to live here but you always belong to us wherever you go." Sam warned.

"You want to live here, you can get them tonight and move in. Even if you don't, why not let us pop you out to get them and let us meet them, Mark them? We'd love to meet them and the kids would love to play with them…we got plenty of guardians for them as you can see." Dean asked softly. "Can they come here? We promise not to hurt them…the same applies to us that applies to you. No one hurts the families here or kids. No one!"

"My Faeries love kids, especially babies." Obeiron approached now and introduced himself. "I'm the Faery King, soon-to-be co-ruler with Sam there. We're engaged. Nice to meet you. My Faeries want to meet you, may they?" He waved a hand for the large group of Faeries behind him to wait and they hovered there watching the humans, their little Faeries wings nervously fluttering.

"Yes…of course!" They all fairly said in surprise.

Then he motioned them forward and they approached, taking full forms to meet and talk to them. Most were the kinky ones, Sam noticed in amusement.

"We want to offer ourselves to you for sex. It is an honor we hope you will accept from us." One blonde haired one said, speaking for the group. "Some of us are Dominant, some Submissive, some vanilla but all swing both ways. No exceptions. We're pretty flexible that way." He said. "I'm Phey. Please allow us to be with you if you have an urge. We are not into relationships, so it will be casual sex but it will be great sex , too. We don't often choose Mates so that shouldn't worry you. We know most humans seek commitment but us Faeries prefer to just fuck without the strings or expectations." He backed off and let the others talk now.

Then Obeiron leaned in and whispered to Sam. "Sorry, I know you said to wait but they got impatient."

"I know. Horny things!" Sam chuckled. "Think they'll take them up on it?"

"Probably." Obeiron said grinning. "Even if only a couple of them do agree to fuck with them, at least the Faeries won't be offended."

Then they laughed, excused the meeting and went to enjoy some time together alone. Obeiron tugged Sam along, grinning seductively, Sam getting hard from the look. Eric grabbed Dean and Connor, and Angel followed to join them if they were going to have sex. Olympus returned to normal and the Faeries finally flew off, saying their goodbyes, small again. Byron and Silus flew off to join Sam and Dean.

Alabaster went to join Luc and Kale. And God stole Ellen and Bobby away for some lovemaking. Whistler and Samuel Colt went to the study to work while the rest pretty much did their normal routines again.

Most worked on cars, spent time with their families, kids played with the clouds, at the roller rink, in the theme park (where most of the others ended up going first, they were fascinated by it), and some went to the Faery woods to meet more of the Faery Folk.

All in all, it had been a nice meeting. Dean thought as Eric spanked him over his lap and lost all thoughts but those of his Master soon after.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were approached by the others soon after and decided to set up a Creation ritual for everyone that wanted to watch it. By the next night, and when everyone returned from their hunts, they got them to help set up the huge circle and borrowed the heart stones from God and the Faeries. But were one short. God said he'd do the touch thing for them in that case. They all agreed this would work. Then sent out invites to the others in town to come if they wanted to again. All the god, vamps, wolves, and Faeries came to watch, Obeiron wanted to witness the Mating ritual for himself. Sam explained it to them all and they said they understood. They would do the child creation thing one couple at a time. Karis and Varis would go first then Magdi and Modi, Artemis and Felson, Cas and Gabriel, then the Sex gods were called on to father kids with Clara, Behman, and Stefano. They were all okay with the order.

Each couple took their beds. Dean and Sam relaxed and cuddled with their three mates; happy to watch their friends and mates do their thing. Those kids that would be theirs, too. Not _just_ their parents' babies. They were their Mates, husbands and wives, and that made their kids the Sex gods' too. And all of Olympus's too. They would be well loved and protected but they would belong to the Sex gods, just as much as their daughters and Dean's kids; so would those kids be their own. They proudly watched as Karis made love to Varis. Their foreplay consisting of kissing and touching, sucking and making Varis spin with his lover until Karis thrust in and they moved together, moaning softly and kissing harder as their bodies ground together, thrusts getting harder moments later. Sam and Dean naughtily slipped a wisp of love and lust into them and they grinned as the two men fucked harder for nearly two hours and came screaming repeatedly until the stone glowed then dimmed then they kept going until they collapsed and were unable to cum or move for a while.

"Cheaters…" They both gasped when they could breathe again, wagging fingers at the gods and laughing. "Thank you, lovers." They cuddled and they blew them kisses.

"Hey, send some our way." The others demanded and chuckled. Clearly the Sex gods were _very_ popular here and everyone shouted approval as the gods blushed but did as asked, sending out as much love and lust as they could to those on Olympus and let it hang in the air.

Magdi and Modi made love now and it got intense as the powers took them, their bodies wandering from making love to hard fucking in an hour's time. Then came crying and did it again until they could stop and lay there for a while recovering, their stone already having glowed and dimmed by then.

Next came Artemis and Felson then they were surprised by Apollo and Bacchus joining them on the mattress. "We want a kid, too. Those kids could use a brother or two." Apollo teased and they kissed happily, their foursome beginning right then. Apollo made love to Bacchus, his stone glowing soon after a half hour which was when Apollo came and pulled him with him then they did it again for another hour, letting the power take them and make them its whores. Artemis and Felson got lost in the power, too, and made love for nearly two hours, cumming after the power drove their pleasure to a keening edge then cutting them with it, and they cried out sometime later then fell to the bed when they couldn't move again, trembling and cuddling, pulling the other two gods in for kisses and cuddles, promising to take them later or as soon as they recovered. They shot a look at the Sex gods and shook their heads, rolling their eyes. "Hey, you told us, too." Dean objected then they laughed together, nodding. Yeah, they had asked for it. But, damn, they were more potent than they used to be; those powers were mind blowing now!

Next came the Sex gods turn. And they were surprised that Dorian had joined them now. "Dori?" Sam asked, "You sure, baby girl?"

"Yes, it's time. God already touched me so…no need for a necklace for me. He touched Clara, too. So get busy, boys. This is going to take a while." Dorian laughed and tugged Sam to her. "You take me first, Sammy, you always were my favorite. Dean, you get Clara then switch. Then do Behman and Stefano, then switch again."

They looked at the crowd and apologized. "This is going to take a while. You can go if you want. This takes hours when it is so many of us."

"Hell, no, we're staying. Can we…participate? Help you with the foreplay parts?" They offered. Most of the townspeople were included in the offer, they noticed. "It won't interfere with the ritual, will it?" The man looked hurt they might say no. "We aren't worthy… it's god sex, right?"

Their god hearts broke at the humans' hurt looks. "No, no, please join us, it's okay…we don't mind. Just let us do the penetration parts and you do the rest; up to sucking and such we mean." Dean explained.

"Can we fuck them or you after its done? We are rather turned on here…" One man said and bit a lip. They examined the crowd and saw it was true. Their powers had turned them all on beyond thought and they sighed. They did need an orgy for the day and the next day was a free day. They were going to make it snow for them, they could spend the night with them…hmmm. There would be plenty of time for them to recover from the sex, they would be sore but they would enjoy it immensely. They loved it when they felt it for days after an orgy and this would do that…it would be so interesting if they did it, too. Deep down, desire stirred in them for it to happen, to let themselves submit and be taken by the others with no say in them stopping it. No safe words or anything. Just them serving as their whores and lovers, giving them pleasure as they took them and spun in pleasure and love from it. To lose their wills to the others, like they did with Eric. Their collars sizzling on their necks and they got turned on from it. To be taken, to submit and be used at Will, to lose their own Wills and let others take their bodies and hearts for their own. They wanted this and more. Anticipation filled them now as they accepted this fantasy now. It would happen that way; this was how they needed it to be now. Submission filled their hearts, souls, and bodies now and settled firmly inside them.

"Stay the night with us? All of you?" Dean suggested. "Tomorrows a snow day, we can spend it with you, it could be fun…a group date of sorts. We don't want just sex but time with you tomorrow, to show you how much you mean to us. Your kids could sleep in the bedroom on the second floor or share rooms with our kids; they could share their beds with them. It could be a slumber party for them! We could provide snacks and stuff! Girls, come here!" He called and they ran to him, smiling.

"Yes, Daddy? Did we do something wrong? You said we could watch the ritual…" Samae asked worried now.

"No, you aren't in trouble. We were just thinking you could have a slumber party. All the kids are here, the human ones you mentioned you wanted to have a slumber party with…would you like to have one now? They can spend the day with you all day tomorrow, too. It's a snow day, remember? Would you like to start it now?" Sam asked, pulling her up in his lap while the others approached with their kids. Even the hunters' kids were there, all of them; human and psychic alike. There had to be close to seventy of them, several bigger kids and smaller ones with eager eyes, hoping they could stay!

"Sure, yes! Can we camp out by the theme park?" Denae asked, "We could ride the little rides and roller skate. We won't ride the big ones, promise! Please, Daddy?! We'll watch them and won't let them near the big stuff. We could be watched if Joreal doesn't mind…let us supervise ourselves maybe? We'll be good, and protect them, promise! The parents could join us who don't want to participate in the orgy. If you think we need supervised…"

"Daddy, please!" Mati begged and they all melted.

"Okay, you all okay with that? The theme park is right through those pillars and if you want to ride the rides or supervise them, too, go right ahead." Dean said and several parents nodded. Then the ones supervising the kids helped carry the food baskets and camping stuff. Then the adults urged the kids back to the park where their hosts, the girls, had called up tents for everyone already. They all watched as the park rides lit up and the park music started. Then the skating rink lit up and they figured they would be all night doing it all. The parents that went with the kids made them promise to trade shifts watching the kids so they got their turns to have sex with the gods, too. They all agreed to do that for the group with the kids; it was only fair to let them get a chance. Then the girls kissed their Daddies gratefully and the men smiled indulgently at them. "We love you, kids." Sam and Dean and the others said lovingly.

"Love you all, too." Samae said and the kids took turns hugging them, the girls were now pushing all the babies in carriages so they could keep them close; they sure _loved_ those babies, too. They needed to join them instead of being cooped up in cribs! Samae thought defiantly. The others in the group carried their diaper bags and bottles along behind her. Clearly _'no child left behind'_ had taken on a whole new meaning on Olympus! They all laughed at the trundling group as they wheeled to the back of the place, chatting and talking excitedly with each other. "Rem, you should ride the tea cups with me; they spin so fast!" Samae said happily and they heard Remmie laugh happily.

Their fathers face-palmed themselves and then shook their heads. The girls may marry those boys later but…then again they may get them killed _first_! "Someone go on the teacups with Samae and the kids, she going to kill them with the spinning!" They shouted through the marks and they got laughter back, and heard an 'Already on it.' from Joreal himself, his sexy chuckle sending chills through them and making them want him to take them really soon and really hard, the way it always did to them. That angel had a wicked effect on their libidos and he damn well knew it, sexy thing! Then they shrugged and now got down to business. Their kids were well protected with their guardians around so they didn't need to worry now. They could get back to their business at hand.

"You all can come closer. Gabriel, honey, make a bigger bed please? There are close to a hundred here. That should do it. And get that sexy ass in here. Be sure to bring Cas; you others, too. You aren't exhausted anymore and we want a turn with you guys, too. Don't hog the goodies." Sam ordered and they joined them as soon as there was a bed under them; a really _long_ one and _large_, too. "We got all night and Dad is holding time back until we're done. It won't become tomorrow until we're done here. So feel free to help us and then…we want to take as many of you and have you take us as we can get." He laughed. "We're sex gods, and, trust me, we need this. And, damn, we are _so_ going to do every _last_ one of you guys and girls. Hell, take _us! _We're _more_ than happy to let you."

"We will!" Was the shouted response and they laughed. "We love you guys, too! You're so fun!" Dean laughed and they said they loved them as well.

Then they each reached for their lady, Sam with Dorian and Dean with Clara. Several townspeople moved closer and began to fondle the ladies for them and the women both moaned softly. Sex with strangers was a bit funner than usual in this _context_! Dorian and Clara mentally agreed, thrilled with this latest development! "Prep them for us but don't penetrate, suck them if you want." Dean suggested, winking at Behman and Stefano. "Just prep the men's asses for us with fingers and lube; they don't share so don't try anything beyond that. Is that okay you with you guys?"

"Yes, prep us but no sex okay?" They both said and smiled, "No sucking us or anything. No touching our dicks! We mean it. We just want to be ready for them." the others nodded respectfully and did just that, and they moaned softly as they were worked open and then were left alone, working themselves now with fingers to stay ready for them and loving it so much they had to fight not to cum early on themselves.

"Take turns with us then." Clara and Dorian suggested. "We share plenty, _trust_ me." The others nodded eagerly, even the gay ones. They spotted Colt and Whistler in the group. _'Good for you!_' The Sex gods sent. '_It's about time you came to us. Don't worry, guys, we won't disappoint you.'_

'_Thanks'_ was the joint reply they got mentally and they sensed blushing. Poor guys must be virgins or it had been a while for them. '_It's both. Whistler is an anal virgin, and I've been celibate for hundreds of years._' Colt sent.

'_We'll fix that…'_ Sam sent and the other men moaned at the implication there. God laughed in all their heads and they all chuckled with him. _'Gonna rock those sexy asses! Did we ever tell you we have a thing for older men? Older men are so fucking sexy!' _Sam sent and wolf whistled at them.

Both new gods blushed bright red then nodded, the gods nodding back in agreement. Then the Sex gods let the orgy begin.

Dorian and Clara were rolling in pleasure by now, thanks to the others touching and kissing them, and Sam entered Dorian and moved now while Dean did the same with Clara. Both couples grinding and writhing together as the gods felt hands touching their asses and they bent to let their lovers take them if they wanted to. It wouldn't hurt the ritual. Only the one actually in the person got into the baby, the rest was just sex with the one taking the person.

They felt the dicks slip into them and moaned. Their bodies finding a rhythm between the men taking them _and_ with the women they were making love to. The gods' bodies writhing as power stole their minds and hijacked their bodies, propelling their ecstasy to the stars until they had came hard inside the ladies several times. The others had taken and came in them as well. The necklaces glowed then faded and the gods and their wives kept going until they could stop. Then the gods went to the vampire master and their knight husband, easily flipped them and put them on all fours and thrust in as the men gasped in desire and need for more. Then the gods arched their bodies in offering again to the others around them and more lovers thrust in and took them; sending them spinning again. Driving their lovers into pleasure as well.

Bodies fucked each other hard and deep and hours later they came over and over into Stef and Behman as their stones glowed then dimmed, and they kept taking them until they were both spent and puddling. Then they paused Gabriel and Castiel's thrusts into them to let their now pregnant lovers go and lay on cots nearby to watch. Obeiron sat by the pregnant Behman and Stefano now and stroked himself as he watched them get taken again and writhe for their Mates and all of Olympus as each one took them repeatedly. Those Sex gods cumming with their bodies rolling and going whore for all of them. Begging for more and getting it from their very eager to please lovers.

Not able to get enough, Obeiron took himself in hand and worked himself to orgasm, wondering if their wedding night would be as hot as this and, if it was, he was so going to pass out from the pleasure alone! Then he sat on the bed where the other two lay and they let him sit and watch with them. Both happily enjoying their gods' pleasure and lust, and the love that flowed all out of them now, their powers unleashed fully now, out of their control and no one really cared. Obeiron sighed and gasped as he felt lips and touches, looking to see both Stef and Behman sucking him and leaned back as their touches stole his mind. He felt himself letting the powers weave the Sex god Powers' spell around him as well. He lay flat now and felt fingers questing toward his ass. He lifted hips and let them slip into him, gasping in pleasure as they gave him themselves now. Thrusting in and taking him as well, fucking him hard and he cried out as they took his ass rougher than he was used to. Need and desire took him as Stef fucked his body and Behman fucked his mouth. Obeiron eagerly sucked Behman once he got the hang of it. The man was really _huge_ and he did his best. Both men cried out as they fucked him and came soon after, both now going onto all fours and offering themselves to him. Obeiron didn't turn them down, knowing Sam wouldn't mind, since he had nodded at them and smiled in encouragement earlier. '_They don't ordinarily share, take the gift, my liege, and please them. Don't make them regret this offer. It's fine with us if they fuck whoever they want, as long as they're happy, that's all we ask.' _Had been Sam's soft reply to his unspoken question.

"You sure? You don't share, remember?" Obeiron said to Stefano and Behman now, uncertainly. He wanted to _but_…

"We're sure. And you don't share either, remember?" Stefano said with a chuckle. "This is a one-time offer, Faery King. You want to fuck us or not?" He shrugged and looked back at Obeiron with a serious look. "Never been taken by a Faery, heard you were good at sex…take us and cherish the gift we give to no one but those sex gods. We wish to be with you so _don't_ make us regret this offer to you…"

"Just didn't want to offend you or let it just be the power making you want this. Didn't want you hating me later for taking you when you were impaired." Obeiron said but did thrust in and begin to move inside Stefano now.

"We're used to the power doing this, baby. Don't ever worry about _that_." Behman said thrusting into Obeiron now; making him go deeper into Stefano now also. "We just find you very sexy, Obeiron. Let us please you tonight. _Please_ let us?" He pleaded even as he worked in and out of him.

"Yes, yes, fuck yes!" Obeiron cried out as Behman stretched his hole as he pressed balls deep into him and it felt so good he wanted to scream it to the heavens. "More, so huge!...give me _more_…fuck _me_!" His head fell back and their bodies took each other harder and therefore Obeiron was forced to move rougher into Stefano who cried out as well. The vampire begging them for more and _harder_, to take him deeper and _never_ stop. Obeiron cumming hard into the vampire as he also came for the Faery King.

Then doing the same with Behman and they all swore it was well worth it. Behman cumming with Obeiron an hour later and cuddling the King between them afterward with soft kisses and gentle touches. "That was _great_, Obe. Thank you."

"So, no more sex between us? None at all?" Obeiron asked just to be sure.

"Nope, that was it. We just wanted to try it. You okay with that? Not offended?" Behman asked worried they'd hurt his feelings or he wanted more from them that they didn't have to give him.

"No, I only want Sam the same way for now, it could change later, one never can tell really. This was a one-time thing for me, too. I was worried this meant more than that with you, too." Obeiron said and chuckled.

"Nah, just the spell of their power. It gave us ideas and we wanted to try it. Like we said, never been with a Faery before." Stefano said and sighed happily, cuddling into his chest now to rest.

"Was it good then? Sex with a Faery?"Obeiron had to ask, had he pleased them?

"It was perfect." They both reassured the Faery. "Better than we'd hoped it would be. Thank you for the gift of sex with us. We are very happy with all that we did tonight but it won't happen again. We'd like to be friends with you though, is that possible?" Stefano asked nervously as he worried that the sex had messed things up the way it usually did with humans.

Reading his thought, Obeiron chuckled nodding. "We Faeries have casual sex all the time so it is more than possible. We don't feel love like humans do. We see sex as a shared thing, most of us do it. Not me, I just want Sam but…yeah, most Faeries tend to be a bit slutty by human standards. We consider sex a normal activity. We often don't care who we sleep with or who fucks us." He shrugged. "My subjects fuck each other often without commitment or thought of love to it. It's just two or more of them letting off steam or just having fun. It usually means nothing or even less than nothing to us. We are a very sensual race. Sex is fun but it's not what we care about. It's how we feel about you emotionally not how much sex we have with you. It takes time but you'll understand that about us eventually. You fuck a Faery, the sex will be fantastic but it will be just sex, trust me. They won't care beyond that. You be our friends and allies, show we can trust you that way, with our lives, loved ones and our safety; that's what we care about. That's what is important." Obeiron looked at them very seriously. "You do that, and we'll follow you to the ends of the Earth and never stop fighting for you or by your sides. That is love to us, not sex! Sex means nothing without trust for us. It's just a release, but trusting those we are near. Yeah, that means so damn much you would never believe me if I told you how much trust and loyalty mean to us. Even you humans know that Sex is not that important as how you feel about the one you are with. Sex is nothing, even Dean knows that. But the rest of it, it is _everything_ to us."

"We get that here on Olympus, they taught us that. Them and those powers. But out there, we see that often. Humans mistake sex for Love, and it's not. Love is loyalty, trust, and devotion, too; not just pleasure and lust. That's why there are two Sex gods, you know? To show the two sides of sex. Dean is the Lust representation, Sam the Love part. By being separate sides of it, it enables them to embody _every_ aspect of each part. Then when they come together, they become Sex as it was meant to be; not the way others _think_ it should be. Sex is more than two bodies coming together. Although there is that and it cheapens it, we get that now." Behman said gently, pointing out the way they kissed now, the way their touches were both gentle and hard. The way they moved and it seemed graceful not slutty as they made love with everyone; letting them love them back. "Sex is more fulfilling when one cares for the other person. It doesn't have to be love but sex is all encompassing. So much so that if you include the other emotions with it, even for one night stands, it makes you feel good inside and lasts longer; not just for a moment. Sex without it only hurts others eventually. Sex with the emotions heals others." He finished smiling fondly as they cried out and came again. Then sighed happily as they were taken as they took another lover themselves, sucking others at the same time; every hole taken and happy to be taken in such a way. Their gods were kinky things, even they had to admit it was true. But they were sexy when they were kinky so…there were benefits to it, too!

"There is a difference and not many get that. You see men and women fucking our gods but we see love and Sex as it's supposed to be. Pleasure is just tip of the iceberg when you consider what they give us in return with their powers." Stefano smiled softly and shrugged, chuckling as they pointed out the Companion Faeries taking another turn with the god they were assigned to and laughing. "Greedy little Faeries, _aren't_ they? What is this…their third time with them?"

"Seventh. They are a bit _addicted_, aren't they?" Obeiron smirked and shook his head, horny Faeries must be in love; they didn't usually go back for more when they were done cumming.

Behman and Stefano watched as the Faeries were still full-sized but fucked now by their Sex god companions and seemed to explode in pleasure and need, begging for more and getting it from their gods, Sam with his and Dean with his, deep kisses shared between them now. Behman smiled then chuckled again. "Our gods give us love, all of themselves, and with that, we find happiness. Without that, it would mean nothing. Sex _can_ exist without Love and lust to give it strength and meaning but it leaves you empty. But add more to it and it fills you up more than anything ever has before. We get _all_ of that and it helps us deal with others better. We don't do random hookups now; we get that they are useless things. Empty pleasure. We're used to the real stuff and that's what we love about them most. Their hearts hold everything for us, love and more. We want that and cherish that because they give it to us freely."

"That's what I'm saying about us as Faeries. We see sex the same way as you do here. For us, sex is nothing without something behind it to give it meaning." Obeiron agreed. "We focus more on the emotional side of it. Sex in and of itself is meaningless to us. Give us the emotions and that is what we will honor. You give us sex and we'll take it, and like it; but it won't mean as much as the rest you can give. Sex is fun and we do want that but give us the rest, too. And we'll follow you to the end of the World and back."

"Wow, you'll fit in here really well then. But we love each other here and…" Behman had to try to clear up one last point.

"Not there. We do love you all, the powers made sure of it once we entered Olympus; we fell in love with you guys and were okay with it. But, in my Realm, sex doesn't mean anything. So don't expect it to here all the time. We Faeries can be selfish things that way. We can't love like humans but…we can love. I only love as deep as I do because of Sam's power over me and what it did to me." Obeiron shrugged then smiled again. "The same applies to Samae and them, they weave their powers around us and we fall for them in a harder way than we usually do. They will be devoted to her and Sam. The powers need them to because it is best for both parties so they grant them that. To everyone else, we're just friends; we love you that way, as best friends and companions. Allies and we care as much as we can for you all. But friendship and loyalty we can give but sex won't lead to anything but more orgasms and nothing else. You should recommend it to the others. The Faeries are curious about sex with them but aren't sure if you will be offended if they offered. They assume you need them to love you first and they won't, so they don't ask."

Obeiron continued then shrugged. "I should mention that to the gods when this is done, have them tell the others that the Faeries would like to have sex with them at times; no strings attached though. That wouldn't offend them all, would it? If it would, I won't say it." He bit a lip nervously and waited their answer. "We could use your advice here." The other Faeries joined him and waited as well. "It doesn't mean we don't care, it just means it's not love and just sex. We only want friendship with you and allegiance but the sex stuff is your choice. We'll be with you guys if you'd just ask us to be. We're a bit slutty, like I said. Not me, but the others would like the offers." He eyed the others fucking some more and got hard, working it out for himself this time. Cumming moments later and sighing. "They'd see it as strengthening your ties to us if you would consider them for sex at times. Show you trust and accept them more. I know for a fact that Sam's Faery fucked him tonight and is indeed very in love with him now. Dean's as well, he fucked him and both were taken by them. They love them but that is rare; the powers the gods possess did that, so it was an anomaly to us. Most of the other Faeries only want casual sex, nothing more."

"It can be arranged. We'll tell them when they are done. Tomorrow is a snow day! We love those. Snowmen and snowball fights, snow angels and all of it. Cold and chilly, cuddling and loving every second of it all. We have snowball wars with each other, dozens of us. If you join us, you are so on our team! I bet you have killer aim, Obe." Behman laughed and Obeiron nodded agreeing with a smile.

"We can take full form for that." Obeiron agreed, eager to try the human activity with his people now. "It should be fun. We don't have snow in my Realm."

"Not here usually either but they recently began manipulating the weather with their powers for us; something we are finding very enjoyable actually. They wanted to please us." Stefano said. "Non-changing weather gets boring after a bit. The changes they've made recently are really great, we like them."

"It does sound like it." Obeiron said wistfully. He wished he could stay here forever, he thought sadly. But knew he couldn't and hid that wish. No need to wish for something he could never have. So he settled for watching them have their orgy and jerked off to them doing that. Sam looked good having sex, he thought happily. His Mate was hot in the throes of passion. He should look that way more often. Obeiron thought fondly as Samuel Colt fucked Sam and Whistler took his mouth, both taking him hard and he clearly was enjoying it. They looked so happy that way, so in love with him now. That was good. Their powers would make them love those gods but also make the gods love them back just as fiercely as well. The better the bond would be with their people here on Olympus now. Obeiron agreed with their powers now. Make them loved by their gods and to love their gods just as much. A powerful bond that could never be broken. Too strong to ever be bent or taken from them now.

Their powers knew Olympus needed this now; this Love bond with their gods to survive and be as strong as it needed to be now. Evil was coming for them, the Faery Magic sensed it and trembled. This would allow them to win against it. Love and love alone would ensure their victory. A victory the Love they gave to the others assured for them now.

Darkness would not prevail against them, not with their new powers and what they could do.

Obeiron smiled and let them hug him as they watched the orgy as well. "They do look good when they get fucked, don't they?" He tilted his head to follow a position that God had put Dean into as they spoke now, curious how he did it. Wondering if Sam would like it as much as Dean seemed to.

"Yes, it's one of their best looks. You should see them when they do bondage with us and Eric; they are even sexier that way." Behman said chuckling. "They are Sex personified now. Not just doing it and pleasing others. They literally are Sex itself given human form. The sigils no longer hold their powers in so the powers or their godhoods can't be sensed. The sigils mostly just keep others from falling in love and lust with them personally but their powers can't be contained anymore. Nothing holds them in now. They are Lust and Love in person now. Walking Powers in god form. No longer just using their powers. They _are_ their powers, every _last_ one of them, and their powers are _them_." No longer separate but all one unit, Power Incarnate. Like Linc being the Devil Incarnate, they were Lust Incarnate and Love Incarnate and that was a very powerful thing; the most _powerful_ thing of all.

Before they were just gods with powers, but _now_?

They were Power _itself_ , all of their Powers _and_ so much more all at the same _time_!, Not men or gods, but Power was who and what they _were_ now. Much the way Molljner was not a Hammer but only had that form, but was a Lightning Bolt of Ultimate Norse Power! They were the Hammer of Love and Lust now, twin sides to each other's Powers. Making them more than a match for any demon or evil thing in Creation. Obeiron thought and smiled.

They would succeed _now_.

He was _sure_ of it!

In the meantime, the Sex gods made love to Apollo and Bacchus while others took them more, them all spinning and moving, never wanting it to stop either. Gabriel was already finding his control shredding and ended up coming deep into Cas who watched as the stone glowed and dimmed, then begged him to keep going and Gabriel didn't disappoint, taking Cas harder and deeper, cumming repeatedly in him until he was done then cuddling as they removed the stone. Setting it aside they kissed and cuddled, resting before joining the orgy beside them; taking their turn and telling their gods they loved them in their ears as they made love to them, like _all_ the others had.

The Sex gods may be getting fucked often now but they always could tell and know who was taking them from their kisses and words whispered into their necks and ears as well. Words of love and worship flowing over them all as they got the orgy going; now that the pregnancy stuff was done.

And then the Sex gods pulled the others beneath them, thrusting into their lovers and letting themselves be taken by more of the others that wanted them. They made sure to fuck the ones back that had fucked them. Both their lovers and those gods finding this most enjoyable and never wanting it to end. "_Fuck us, don't stop!"_ They ordered with lust and love in their voices. The new power levels inside them coming out and notching their powers into to the cosmic range; flaring their lovers' passions even higher and grinning. The Sex gods smiled happily and controlled their many lovers' pleasure now and taking control of it to their benefits and their lovers, too. Something they had never done before but found very enjoyable and used it to please their lovers and those that took them over and over; cumming with them as hard as they came for them.

Letting them cum only when they did, making their lovers and themselves hard with a thought and a burst of power. Tightening their lovers and their own bodies in lust and need at will; and sending them all spinning into falling in love with them until they all were so lost in love and lust with those Sex gods they couldn't find it in themselves to _not_ love them now. Not to be owned body and soul by those gods and their powers, loving them with all their hearts by the time they had came and been kissed by them. Each and every being that took them got this; even when they fell to the bed gasping, declaring "I love you! _Never_ leave me, never loved _this_ way before!" Then the Sex gods found themselves kissed and "We love you, too" was their reply them as they nestled happily against their lovers, and slept for the most part. All with happy smiles on their faces. Humans, hunters, vamps, and gods alike all fell under their powers' spell; those that weren't already in love and enslaved them to those Sex gods now found themselves that way with them for Eternity now. They would never be able to get enough of them, like the others who already knew that would happen to them; since it _already_ had happened to them before now.

There were worse things to be than in love with those gods and no shame in wanting to be with them. Plus they loved those they claimed back and it was a deep love they gave so it brooked no complaints. One could still love their other mates but then they just loved those gods just as much after that. So in love with them but not so they were mind controlled; they were just drawn to them more. Needed them sexually and romantically, like their Heavenly Mates did, from this point on.

Mates that didn't mind sharing their lovers, but encouraged it.

They were Sex gods after all. Sex was their power and they were really great at it. Their powers made those gods its whores but, hey, they did like it that way so no one really protested against it. Especially them gods. It was Love. It was Lust. It was everything they were and more. It was what their cells and bodies were permeated with and they knew this. It was who they were and they gave it freely to those around them; their gift to them.

In fact, as the pleasure ebbed and the last of the sex was done, all of Olympus had fallen in love with their Sex gods. Then God let Time flow for them again and the sun rose over their pile of sated bodies; hundreds of them in the bed and they were soon reaching for each other, especially those Sex gods. Every last being professing undying love to their very loved and worshipped Sex gods and their gods professing it back; letting themselves love them back.

Now not a being but the kids were in love with them and wanted to be their lovers and Mates for Eternity. Sam and Dean didn't mind at all. They were _all_ good people and beings, worth being loved and cared about. They wanted that job. To love, care about and adore them all as they adored their gods now. People deserved to be loved and cared for, and those gods wanted to do it for all of Olympus. Olympus was theirs and everyone in it. They swore in their heart of hearts now to make sure the others felt their love and knew they were theirs in every way now. That those residents knew they never need or wanted for anything because their gods would provide those things if they needed or wanted them. Forever their Keeper and Protectors, Friends, Allies and now all their Lovers, too. Mates and husbands to them all.

Olympus was theirs, _every_ millionth of _every_ acre. Every square inch of it was theirs to love and _protect_. And they would kill and destroy anyone who _dared_ try it! No one hurt those they loved and protected, _no one!_ And they now were in love and mated to everyone on it and the others there were in love with those gods, too, and that in and of itself…

Made them very dangerous gods indeed.

Cause nothing got one killed by a Winchester faster than hurting someone they loved. For that there was only one punishment.

Your _death;_ your very _slow_ and _painful_ death.

Yeah, they were all safe now.

Their Mates and Head gods would make _sure_ of it!

Xxxxxxxxxx

They kept the bed there and slept, since it fit everyone better. Behman and Stefano cuddled Obeiron between them. Most slept but the gods didn't, but soon would. The pregnancies would make them do it once the babies started eating their powers again. Along with all the other symptoms.

The unpregnant ones and the marked humans thought they'd volunteer more to help with the cooking for them this time. Stick around to help with stuff on Olympus more for them. Many knew just how pregnancy could affect people so…they'd help since they knew how to help them, too.

Men or not, these pregnant people might need their help.

The next morning, they poofed the bed away around noon, which is when everyone had begun to wake up and move around; eyes bleary and bodies and asses, and other parts sore for the most part. The gods were healed and fine but aching from their orgy. But the others without the high healing powers just hurt and ached, but didn't hate it. It felt good and they savored the thoroughly but possibly over-fucked feeling they now had. Love in their hearts and eyes as they looked upon their very sexily tousled and rumpled Sex gods who still looked like the sinful devils sent to tempt and trap them into every sin as they lay on the bed, gazing up at them with love and desire flaring in their eyes. And they all thought that if their Sex gods were those devils, they would gladly follow them into said traps and enjoy every sin they gave them to immensely! Damn they looked good in the morning after an orgy! Slow smiles and simmering desire in their eyes as they scanned the men and women slowly leaving the bed, licking lips with sheets puddling in their laps, revealing their sexy bodies and hiding nothing as they removed the sheet now. Getting up and wincing. Yeah, letting over a hundred or more beings fuck you over and over for hours left your asses and bodies more than a little sore, damn! Not that they were complaining. It had felt great and everyone seemed happy with them for it. Especially proven by several stealing kisses most of the afternoon and cuddling with them on the porch, or playing in the snow with them once they held their arms up and willed it to be winter for the day. A steady snowfall filled the air and dissipated to light flurries once there were several inches everywhere.

Then there were snowball battles, and laughter erupted more than once from a well thrown snowball hitting a head or two. Sam and Dean picked teams, dividing up Olympus as they chose willing fighters. Digging trenches, and using ambush tactics on each other. Naked but magically warm, every last one of them. The human teens, also magically warm with the others, got into the battle and it lasted for hours while the kids used sleds and built snowmen under their Guardians' vigilant gazes.

Then the fathers and mothers of young kids helped them join in, letting them chuck their own snowballs at the enemy. Many yelped as Denae threw them and used powers to guide them to their targets with deadly accuracy. Samae's often went wide but no one said anything against it; it was all in fun after all. Mati packed her balls hard and more than one being got bruises from them, ducking in fear each time Mati and Denae threw them; they had wicked aim those two toddlers did!

Sam and Dean held them and helped them make snowballs with their little hands, and held them up to throw them. Settling for helping their daughters rather than throwing their own. "Daddy?" Came a soft voice. They turned to see Gabe approaching, already the same age as the girls, the boys on his heels with the human kids. "Can we play, too?" Gabe pleaded gently, green eyes hopeful.

"Sure, son." Dean and the others said, each taking a kid, others on the other side doing the same, all helping them with the snowballs, scheming attacks, and letting the kids throw most of them now. More laughter filled the air as an "Ow!" erupted from Joreal as Denae beaned him in the chest with a particularly hard one followed by another aimed at his head by Mati. Ducking he helped Rommie make one or two and let him throw them back at the girls.

Sam sent a large bank of snow onto their heads on purpose and ducked their answering assault of their snowballs they made from it. Dean groaned as they hid from it, smiling though, "Thanks for giving them more ammo, Sammy."

"No problem." Sam teased and risked a peek and got a snowball in the face for it. Laughing he brushed it away and kissed his godmate anyway. "They should run out soon…hopefully." He sighed at Dean's look as Eric called over to them from the other side.

"Not likely, got lots of ammo, guys. You are so _toast_!" Eric shouted over.

"As if." Dean shouted back and they renewed their attacks, diving and ducking as they wove through Olympus to attack from the rear while the others drew their fire. Only to get hit with a deluge of snowballs as the others got the same idea, and dove with kids to attack them with snow for their ambushing troubles.

And somewhere along the way, they found themselves liking the family feeling this gave them.

Even though Eric had been right, they lost the snowball battle.

They didn't mind too much when it meant their kids got to smile, clap, look happy and kiss them, and tug them along to help with snowmen and make snow angels with them.

Little Gabe took Cas's hand and touched his tummy, kissing it. "Play with me, Cas?" Gabe asked shyly. His hand or eyes never leaving Cas's stomach for long, green eyes expectant on Cas's blue ones.

"Sure, Gabe." Cas said picking up the kid and holding him. He suspected why Gabe always was near him, always touching his stomach and insisting on kissing it a lot. His mate was in there. The angel/god/part God being already knew it and was waiting for him to come out to play with him, to be _his_. So Cas let Gabe have his time with him. Gabe wanted his mate but Cas would give him what he could. And with that, they set up making snowmen, dusting snow off their heads as the others dumped it on them, making them yelp in surprise.

The Porch was empty now. Cups of coffee and tea, and cocoa abandoned on railings.

They were spending time with each other, their kids, and their families at the moment. And it was a snow day.

And, as with every Snow day, they made the most of it before the gods took the spell away and the snow melted away until the next Friday. As far as magical weather went, this was by far their favorite kind. Every kid having at least two adults playing with them in the snow at all times. Romance could wait. They had families to spend time with now. And they wanted to show those kids they loved them, too.

Even Gabe, who sat by Cas, sensing his other half in the man, the baby's essence calling to his own. Touching Cas's stomach one more time, Gabe closed his eyes and sent love to the boy, and felt it sent back to him in spades. Casey! Casey sending his love to him, too! Gabe smiled happily and let the other's love bathe him in itself. Soon, soon he'd have his mate. To hold at first, take care of when they let him help. To play with and be friends with, then be lovers and Mates later. Casey was all he wanted and, eventually, he'd have him with him.

And, as snow fell slowly on them, they let themselves enjoy their Snow day.

Because in their collective minds…

There was no better day than a Snow day!

Xxxxxxxxxx

That evening, as the snow melted, both Sex gods sat on the porch again. Then felt a small weight on their shoulders. "Byron?" Dean asked as the little Faery stood up on his shoulder, on tiptoe, and lovingly brushed some remaining snow from his god's spiky hair, still wet from the snow. "You didn't join us in the snowball fight. I wanted to spend time with you."

"Sorry, had a meeting with the King and the others about the upcoming wedding." Byron said softly, his voice tiny in Dean's ear. Little hands hugging Dean's neck as much as he could as he nudged Dean to turn to look at him. And when he had, the Faery laid a gently but loving kiss on those sexy over-sized lips. "I love you, Dean. In love with you. Never leaving you."

"Love you, too, Byron." Dean said chuckling. "Ten times."

"Huh?" The little Faery asked, unsure what his new lover was referring to.

"You fucked me ten times last night, you naughty Faery you." Dean teased. "I only got you twice. So unfair." The little Faery blushed and Dean thought he was adorable when he did that.

"Make it up to me later." Byron said and nuzzled into Dean's hair and by his ear more. "My Mate, I choose you and make you my Mate."

"Your Mate, Byron. I'll be that." Dean agreed. His Mate, Byron loved him. Faeries, though slutty and sensual by nature, rarely chose Mates but, when they did, it was a permanent Mating for them. Obeiron had explained this to them this morning over breakfast, after offering the Faeries to be lovers with the Olympians since they'd asked him to mention it, thinking they weren't welcome with them that way. But Dean and Sam said it sounded good to them, too.

So now the Faeries would be with the others if they wanted them, form friendships with them, allies of a more intimate nature. Sex may be sex to them but emotions mattered to them. So Dean would not hurt the feelings of his Faery Mate by saying no. He loved him anyway, after last night; the powers had made him love the Faery and they both knew it. "I love you, too."

"Silus, you got me twelve and I only got you three, selfish thing." Sam teased his Faery.

"Yes, I know." The Faery said smiling, kissing tiny kisses along the side of Sam's ear. Little hands holding him there. Caressing. "Take me later, lover."

"I will." Sam said.

"I love you, Sam. My Mate, like he is with Dean. Staying with you now all the time." Silus said and Sam smiled, turning to look at his Faery Mate now. "Not prince or consort, but lover and Mate would be fine, if that's okay with you. The king said he was okay with it, I asked him before asking you."

"Love you, too, Silus." Sam said softly. "Stay on my shoulder if you want; I like you there."

"I'll stay here then." Silus said, wrapping Sam's long hair around him and sniffing it, sighing happily at Sam's scent all around him from his hair and skin. "It's nice up here actually. Love your scent, Sam."

"Scent away, you're very welcome to stay there." Sam said again and the Faery nodded happily. "My Mate!"

"Yes, you are. And our King's, always his, too. And theirs, we Faeries share well." Sirus said and yawned, drifting off wrapped in the crook of Sam's neck and by his ear, hugging the hair tightly like his favorite teddy bear or…the man himself whose arms both Faeries in full form had slept in all night last night; their love wrapping around them as they rested sex tousled heads on male chests for the first time in their lives. Not feeling it was just sex with the gods but Love, Eternal Love, and letting it claim them as their Lovers had earlier, with kisses and thrusting into their bodies. Their cum claiming them for themselves each time, tying them to them more each time. And, when they'd fucked their gods, they had claimed them in return and had found themselves unable to resist keeping doing it, taking turns with the others on them; just so they could make them theirs even more.

Both Faeries desperately in love with their god they had been assigned to. And never wanted to leave their shoulders or sides ever again!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean held fingers over their marks, their control god Marks, the one that controlled all the others. "You sure we shouldn't talk this over with God first?" Sam asked. This Creation thing was usually discussed first with all three of them.

"He said it was up to us, so…we have the most say here. So we should talk to them about it. God's busy anyway. He's having private time with Bobby and them." Dean said.

"We should at least see if he wants to be there when we discuss it." Sam suggested. "In case he wants to us to bring anything else up while we got everyone together."

"Good idea. I suppose we should go now, before we call the Meeting." Dean agreed. "Hope he isn't too busy fucking them or something just as interesting…" He might join them if they were…seriously, he'd be tempted to.

"Me, too. Sex fiend." Sam teased as they approached the door, opening it quietly and peeking in. Bobby was draped over his lap and get spanked, finely and properly spanked, moaning softly as God lay blow after blow on his ass and thighs. They paused in their spanking as the gods entered now. "We just wanted to…hey, that looks _fun_." Sam sighed. "We're having a discussion with Olympus about the Creation thing and were wondering if you needed or wanted to be there, maybe had things you wanted to bring up. Or wanted us to…fuck me, would you spank us…please?" Sam said, ass already tingling from anticipated blows there…dick already hard at the thought.

"After him." God promised. "The meeting can wait." Motioning them over, they sat nearby, waiting. God spanked Bobby a few more times, making his skin red and burning but sending so much more pleasure through Bobby as the endorphins took over and made him eager to be taken and to cum for his Master.

God solved his dilemma by ordering him to the bed, onto all fours, legs apart. "I have some things to discuss with you, too, after the meeting. So wait for it, this is important." God advised then returned his attention to Bobby now. Lubing up fingers to open him up, ordering him to be still, no cumming or talking but sex sounds were fine. Thrusting in, he fucked him slow then fast, hitting his prostate at times, delaying his pleasure until neither had much control left, then ordering. "Cum!" as Bobby cried out and did just that all over the bed below him, and God groaned as he came as well, a soft moan drawn out from him as he did so. Then pulling out after a bit and letting Bobby rest, laying there blissed out and sated, smiling. Cuddling him for a bit then God sat up smiling. "Your turn, Sam first, since he asked so nicely. Same rules, baby." God said and Sam came over, settling over his lap until they were comfortable.

Sam flinched at first, as one blow came but went still as more rained upon him, hitting harder each time. Sam moaned harshly. "Harder!" He begged but got whacked hard for it.

"No talking." God warned him then smiled. But did as asked, hitting him harder and harder until each ass cheek was flaming red and hurt to be touched, and Sam would have came if he had touched him, even stroked him there lightly. Harsh moans poured from him already as it was, his body burning inside with need and desire the more he was spanked.

Then God had Sam do what Bobby had, going onto all fours and thrusting into him, his body being always ready to fuck or pleasure thanks to his and Dean's joining before. Sam was too close and so was he; too wound up from the spanking to think straight, let alone beyond the need to be fucked and taken hard and rough! Sam cried out now, loud shouts of pleasure as he was taken hard and deep, and God told him he could move now. Sam writhed and fucked back onto him just as hard as God was thrusting into Sam at the same time. Both cumming fast and long as soon as God told Sam to and God filling his ass with his own moments later.

Sam lay there afterward, sated and happy, ass burning still and loving every bit of it. Dean took his place once God was ready. Spanked hard like Sam was and moaning loudly. His collar and cuffs rattling with every blow, the chains connecting his cuffs, rattling in the silence only broken by his sounds of pleasure and of hands striking flesh. Once he was ready as God thought he should be, he was fucked hard and writhed when allowed to. Crying out for more as God worked his dick at the same time as he thrust into him, losing himself to the pleasure God was giving him. Need filled him, lust permeated his being as he came hard for God only to be fucked again and again, cumming more and more each time, then finally falling to the bed sated and spent, used and used well by his lover. Just the way he liked it.

God lay between them all now, resting and recovering, smiling happily; all four of them. "That was fun, I'm glad you offered." God said kissing Sam softly. "Thank you."

"No problem. One small orgy down, several more to go." Sam said. This session would balance the powers and control them with the submission, so it was a win-win for him. Dean, too. "So what do you want to discuss? Here works for me, I'm too spent to move anyway."

"The pagan gods want to meet at the end of the week, I said we'd do it. I figured we covered them being harmless already, so we just needed to talk to them peacefully. Here on Olympus should work. Outline what is expected of them and let them know we'll keep them safe. Earn their trust. Plus the Satyrs and Centaurs have questions of what is expected of their charges." God said and shrugged, placing a kiss on each of their temples now. "Whatever you decide about the Creation stuff is fine with me."

"If we set up events, the one like we did before and more private ones with just one of us at a time, would you volunteer to do it, too? Sometimes?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'd do it. If anyone was interested in having kids with me. I'd explain the pregnancy with them first but it should work." God said nodding and going to let them up, grinning. "Get up, you sated things. You have a meeting to do."

"Sitting down is not happening. My ass still hurts. We're standing for this one." Dean said rubbing his stinging ass cheeks. "Felt great though."

"Yeah, it did." Sam agreed. "We love it when you do this, baby." Sam leaned over and kissed God bye now, Dean did the same. "You two coming to the meeting?"

"Yeah, we're coming with you." Bobby said getting up and then he and God followed them.

Pressing the Mark, the Sex gods summoned their Olympians to the courtyard. Once out there, they saw them there, sitting everywhere, sharing laps and sitting wherever there was room. He sighed as he realized Olympus was too full, so he willed it to be larger, to have more room. Soon the others noticed this and soon were seated comfortably again. Some still sat on laps though, simply because they were kinky things, were enjoying doing it, and were very touchy, too.

"Okay, we have some ideas on the baby making. We all know we need to keep doing this so that doesn't need to be mentioned. But we know some of you aren't mated and might want kids of your own with someone you're not connected to either, so we thought of some ways and want your opinions. First, the large Creation ritual we did before, we should do three times a year, and have the large orgy with us afterward like before, if you still want us that way. We loved you all taking us that way, so this isn't begging, we just thought you might like it again…maybe?" Sam said and waited nervously.

"Hell yeah, that would be fantastic! Three of them a year, make it four and you have deal and we all get to fuck you senseless again." One god said and they laughed.

"Deal, four times a year then. Okay, that will work for those of you okay with the public sex and with steady partners or partners you want to be with. Now, for you single ones. No commitment is expected, single parents are welcome. So, we thought of private sex for you. What we propose is that we make a list, you put your names on it if you are willing to father kids with others, even if you already have mates. This isn't a permanent bond with them, just fucking. We touch you or wish you able to get pregnant, yes, we have that power, shocker!, and you can be with the person of your choice." Dean said and smiled.

"We'll set up nights and rooms for each man or being, Faeries are welcome to volunteer, too. Faery babies don't mean relationships, guys, so why not let them to do it, too? They wanted more contact with Olympus, right? This would qualify…" Sam said then looked at Obeiron. "Please, come up here, I need to discuss this with you. Dean, you do the rest." Going to the side, they called the Faeries over, too.

"We have to make these babies, guys. It's our mission here. Please consider it, I'm doing it. Dean probably will, too. I won't order it but we do need to do this. It's not fair for everyone on Olympus to do it and not you guys, too. It's just getting them pregnant, that's it. Fuck them and they get pregnant, that's it. No more no less. We all care for the kids, so it's not all you. They keep the kids with them, you go on your ways." Sam said and urged. "If just a few would do it, it would help us out."

"We'll do it." Byron and Silus, Sam's Faery said.

"Me, too." Said Alabastair.

"Me, too." Said Samae's girl Faery. She'd bear a child for them.

"Us, too." Said Dorian's and the others Faeries. They would go to them later to introduce themselves as their personal Faeries later; this was more important.

"All of us will, if what you say is true. You trust us to do this, this will be a bond with you guys, a friendship thing?" One Faery asked, sex didn't mean much to them but trust and friendship did. If it was about friendship and trust, they'd all do it. Except Obeiron, he was just with Sam.

"Yes, a bond with friendship and trust. We are your friends now, you knew that already." Sam said softly and they nodded.

"We'll do it, give us that list." The Faery spoke up now. "I'm Perion, by the way."

"Nice to know your name. You shy ones hide on me, I'll never get to know you if you keep doing that, silly things." Sam teased as they blushed.

"You want to get to know us, personally, Sire?" The Faery asked in disbelief. "You'd fuck us, have sex with each of us? With permission of course from you, Sire." They said to Obeiron.

"I don't mind, sleep with all anyone you want, all of you. You want sex with Sam, just tell him. Let me watch sometimes, if you're into that kind of thing, too. I like to watch him have sex with others, it turns me on." Obeiron reassured them.

"Then it's decided. We'll do it." Another Faery said and they all nodded.

They returned to join the others now. "The Faeries will all do it, the private sessions." Sam told Dean who smiled and nodded.

"I told them about the separate rooms and they can use ours for it, too." Dean said. "How it will work is we'll set it up for twice a year, you men will sign a list every time to show you're willing. We give you assigned days and nights to accommodate the number of men. You others sign up by the person you want to get pregnant with and then when their time comes up, you go to them, take however long you want, and get pregnant. That sound okay? No jealousy, no possessiveness, no mating, just fucking. You like them, ask them out on dates later; they'll probably agree to it." Sam said and waited for their opinions on it. "Or you could just pick someone, ask then go to your own places, that works, too. Just once you are pregnant or think you might be, let us know, we'll test you and then set you up with Sabine and them, and the doctors in town we have marked for your prenatal care." He motioned to them. "Opinions, questions?"

"Do we have to? Is it required? We may want to later but do we choose when we do this?" A hunter asked nervously, hating the thought of being forced to do something as important as this.

"Yes, we have to and it is required, but you do choose when to do it. Some will just make them and others may only have them, some both. But we would never force you to do it. You can just make kids with your Mate, that's fine, too. Not always pregnant, once is fine there. No one is forced. It's your choice, always yours." Sam reassured the man.

"Oh, I was worried. I'll do it then. The making babies part, I'll do that much." The man said.

"Anything else?" Dean asked.

"Can men do it? The pregnancy thing? I'd do it, me and my man can't have our own, or didn't used to be able to but you've been pregnant. Is it a god thing or can we humans do it?" One asked, Kevin, Dean noticed.

"Yes, men can do it, too. The more the merrier." Dean said. "You'll be the mother or Raoul, Kevin? Gonna be some good-looking kids…that's for sure." He teased their friend.

"Me, I'll carry them, him, too. We want your kids. He wants Sam's and I want yours, Dean. But we're together, me and Raoul, like you and Sam are." Kevin said. "You are on the list, right?"

Others nodded and asked the same thing, clearly wanting them, too.

"Yes, we're on the list. Every time. But give others a chance, too, they need kids, too, make some with them." Dean said and the men nodded.

"We were planning on it. So when do we find out when these 'private' sessions start. The larger one, too?" Kevin said.

"Well, we were thinking next month. We'll do the larger one first for the set couples and those into it, then the private ones for the shyer ones or who are willing to wait for the person they want to be with. You want to do yours then, the private or public one?" Dean asked Kevin now. Kevin and Raoul discussed it and then turned.

"Public, like Dorian did." Kevin said. "So, next month? Can we join your bed as lovers or is that forbidden? We're in love with you, you know, and each other."

"It's not forbidden, we'd welcome any of you. We love you, too, but how is it fair to you? How do you love us, are you sure?" Sam said confused. He hadn't meant to have them feel this way.

"Don't look so distressed, Sam. The sex is great and the teens did fuck you guys before. So it's not a foreign concept, get over it. They love you. We all do, your spell did that to us last time. We'd all like to be in your bed as lovers, figuratively. We won't all fit but we are your lovers already, Mated to you by your Magic. We just want a more active sex life with you than we have now, like the others have." Raoul said smiling. "We are your husbands and wives, even our own wives love you and us. Apparently we are Bisexual now but it's nice, we like it. The teens, too. All of Olympus adores you…our Husbands, our lovers. We are in love you guys, with all our hearts."

"Okay, in that case, how about we setup dates you guys, like we do with them? To devote time to each of you individually. Use the book they use. Set up the day and time, specify what you'd like us to do with you, where to eat, that kind of thing, sexual stuff you want to do. We'll do what we can, but nothing like whippings and stuff, only Eric gets that. Bondage and Spanking is fine, regular sex is fine." Dean offered and looked at them fondly.

"We'll do that." Kevin said smiling back.

"Any other questions?" Sam asked.

No responses came so they let the meeting end. Everyone kissed them in turns, reassuring them they were sure they loved them and went inside to fill out a date in the book with them. The gods were surprised but happier now. So they loved them and were Mated to them now, they could live with that.

xxxxxxxxxxx

(The next day)

They scooped up the boys, who were already clinging to them. Linc stood tall by Mati, taking her hand and he was already their age. He would age faster than all of them, they knew this already. He was the next Ruler of Hell, and thus he would be needed sooner. So he would be full grown in three years. Much sooner than the girls or his brothers would be grown up.

But he would be taking that throne in two years' time and they feared for him. Sixteen. He would be sixteen when he took his throne and his power came into him. At eighteen, he would marry Mati. Maybe sooner if he could talk her and them into letting him do it. Which they were considering, since taking the throne was serious thing, maybe they would be ready to do the wedding then, too. Most rulers did, so why not?

Married, him and Mati, in two years. Ruling Hell but living here on Olympus.

Their kids were growing up so fast and they didn't want to miss a thing! Not one thing.

Including their first ride on the roller coaster they had insisted they add to it for them to ride eventually. The kids had been most insistent!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that week, they watched as the displeasure lit up in Eric's eyes when they couldn't come to him because they were busy working on a potion with Bobby and he had to leave to tend to his own needs now. Then they grinned happily.

"What?" Bobby asked at their sudden purr of contentment.

"Nothing, just thinking." Sam said and handed the man the wormroot. "How much of this do I need to add, Bobby?" He asked eyeing the stinking pieces of plant.

"A few small pieces of the stem there, two or three." Bobby said and let it go. Their Master had looked at them and they had not gone to him. He must be displeased; they liked him that way, naughty things! Then again the sex after they did this sounded amazing!

It was their agreement with their Master; they all knew this. They did their god stuff, hunts and such, and Eric 'punished' them for not being obedient enough to him. They seemed to enjoy it. Bobby and Ellen had a different one with God. They were free to do their jobs and only called to submit when they had time for it and were expected to fully submit when they did it. God wanted his dom/sub stuff done the more traditional way. But Eric's way worked for his Subs so that was good for them, too.

Then the Sex gods did make it up to him later that day when he was working on his car by going to their knees, and bowing to the ground and sucking him hard then letting him take them hard against his car as he pounded into them and spanked them as he fucked them until they were ready to explode for him and still they awaited his orders, even as their powers flew around them and made their Master lose control and cum hard inside them. Then ordered them to cum for him, which they shouted and did. Gasping weakly against the car since it was the only thing holding them up right then. He smiled in approval as they slipped to his feet and sat there, smiling and nuzzling his legs and ankles, and resumed working on the car as they were perfectly satisfied with just resting at his feet now. Handing him tools and such as he asked for them as he worked.

Then they worked on their own car and he helped them, seeming to be happy to just work side by side with them as they changed the oil and put in a new alternator.

"Sir, can you hand me the ¾ quarters wrench?" Dean asked quietly, respectfully. Eyes down as he waited for it.

"Sure." Eric said proudly and got it for him. Sam handed him the part. "You did well today, Slaves." He praised them and they flushed happily.

"We wanted to please you after…" Sam admitted, biting a lip, "We won't be able to make you happy all the time, Sir."

"I know that." Eric said taking the wrench to wipe it off and put back in the tool kit. "I knew you couldn't when I agreed to this. I'm never very unhappy, never will be. You're my Head gods, I don't expect you to bow or obey me all the time; that is unrealistic. Pleasing me all the time is a luxury none of us can afford and will never have. I would rather have you do what you can, take the punishments, and be able to keep fighting Evil with me than you be obedient and stop it, and Evil gets to win. I expect this now, don't worry about that."

"Thank you, Sir." Sam said happier now and got close to him, offering his face to him. To be kissed. Eric happily leaned down and pressed his lips to Sam's, using his tongue to tease them open and their tongues met, tangling and deepening the kiss for them. Sam stayed still submissively in his arms and let him do it. Kissing back with desire as well. Dean moved forward and did the same. He used his free arm to pulled Dean close as well, and kissed him as well when he offered his lips to him. Then they bowed their heads and let them rest against his chest, smiling softly as their Master's hands rubbed lovingly along their backs. Then shut the hood and leaned against him again, staying that way for most of the day, leaving his side to do what they had to and then returning to him again to do more of the same.

The others saw this and were pleased. They were good together this way, and happy.

They didn't mind it at all. They got just as much of their time so they could let them give Eric this in their time with him. They would get their chances later. They were more than willing to share their time with those gods now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The Creation Event, as they decided to call it, was in full swing later that month. The bedrooms held lovers of many species, having sex and making their babies. Some used the others' houses and barracks for others as well.

Sam and Dean rested between bouts of their own sex with the ones that wanted them to father their babies. They chuckled as others came out to rest, leaning by them sated but tired for a minute.

"I'm at thirty." Sam told them and shrugged. Dean said he was at close to that, too; they were often impregnating them together so their count would be about the same. Raoul and Kevin were joined by some Faeries and wolves, along with some vampires and gods sitting along the porch with them. Their most recent 'victims' laying upstairs napping for a while before they woke them up and had to do more.

"We're done with our list." Raoul and Kevin said relieved.

"Me, too." Eric said, he'd done his as a big orgy kind of thing so his had gone faster, too.

"Us, too." Karis and Varis said smiling.

Others said the same but the Sex gods saw themselves being motioned over and nodded. "We aren't." Dean said laughingly tugging Sam behind him, the others laughing with them. "We're really way too popular…" He groaned. "My dick is going to fall off soon from overuse; just warning you."

"No, it better not, I love your dick, baby." Sam teased him and smacked his ass as it swayed in front of him. "Your's goes, mine goes, just letting you know that."

"Then I better not let it fall off, I can't live without yours, Sammy." Dean teased him and stopped to hold him close and kiss him breathless; desire flaring between them at the barest touch, per usual. "Later, Sam. I'll make love to you when this is over, lover."

"Promise?" Sam said leaning in to hold his hand and kiss him one last time.

"When I'm recovered from this over-fucking thing, yeah, I promise." Dean said smirking and waved at the impatient group shouting at them playfully. "Our Masters have summoned us…we should go now." He seemed reluctant to part from Sam and Sam let him know with a hug and brief kiss that he felt the same. "A date, I'll take you to town and do a proper date with you tomorrow, okay?"

"Flowers and all?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah, flowers and all, and supper at any place you want to go." Dean said nodding.

"Okay, a date later, baby-making for now." Sam agreed and they ran over to their mates awaiting them.

"Made us wait! Brats." Artemis accused without a trace of anger to it. "You are so cute when you two go mushy, have we ever told you that?" She winked at them and they nodded, chuckling with their lovers.

"So we've heard…" Sam said and then headed upstairs, tugging the goddess behind him while she leered at his sexy ass the whole time. Then they started the second group of baby-making and enjoyed every moment of it.

And, when it was over, they all sat talking about the public one and planning it for a few days later.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next night, Dean found himself stuck eating at the new Red Lobster in town…and hated it. But still romanced Sam properly anyway with flowers and kisses, along with hand holding and cuddling. They ignored the looks they got but kept their mush to a minimum. It was a family place, after all.

Dean eyed the lobster that Sam had gotten for them to share and cringed. Choosing to nibble on the hushpuppies and side dishes instead; he hated fish of any kind. But he now found that he especially hated the taste of lobster. It was his first time trying it but he already knew he hated it. Sam, on the other hand, was eating it as if he was a starving man and it was his last meal. "This is so _good!_ We should get them to make this on Olympus." Sam said and Dean could tell he meant it. Dean, however, thought it was one meal there he could go without…the smell alone was disgusting.

He'd never been a big fish eater and clearly becoming a god hadn't changed that little personality flaw. Sam was though, he mostly liked fish and chicken, mostly white meat like turkey, too, and ham, but not beef and such, but he did eat it. He preferred the other flavors though over the red meat but wasn't against it the way he used to be as a human.

Dean discreetly excused himself and headed to a bathroom stall then. Conjuring up a bacon cheeseburger, he moaned as he took a big bite out of it and nodded while he chewed. "Now this is what I'm _talking_ about! Love you, baby, never meant to cheat on you with that fish thing…_honest!_" He apologized to his half-eaten burger and finished it before heading out to sit with Sam again.

On his way out he saw a guy leaning against a sink, and eying the door with dread. "Yeah, I heard that…got another of those burgers…please?" The man begged and Dean saw his dilemma. He'd seen him near their table with an attractive blond, his wife. Also having the lobster meal and not enjoying it. He had mercy on the man and slipped him a burger he conjured up in his jacket pocket, a smaller bacon cheeseburger. He gave it to the man and smiled. "Damn, love this stuff." He said taking a big bite of it and moaning happily. "Saw you before with that good-looking guy. Your boyfriend?" He asked with interest.

"Husband." Dean said proudly. "He is gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Yeah, my wife said so, too. Said she'd love to share him…damn but he and you are so sexy, such a handsome pair." The man said smiling, while he looked him over with a leer and licked a lip. "I wonder…not to offend you but…do you swing?"

"Sort of, we share with certain others, a lot of them really. Some have other mates besides us, too, and we share with them, too. We're kind of mated to them, too. Why do you ask?" Dean said leaning with him now and offering him another burger. Man seemed starved and he hated that sight; fish over burgers, a damn shame really. And damn attractive for a human, too…that wife of his as well.

"Samuel Finch, that woman I was with is my wife, Levia Scaric-Finch." The man said. "We're swingers, haven't done it in years but…we're tempted. Not many couples share these days, not like they used to. We prefer couples since it's really just sex with the others but love between us. We just enjoy adding partners sometimes to our love lives; ones that won't get attached or fall in love, you know what I mean? A little consensual sex between friends…it's our anniversary. I let her pick the place…should have known she'd pick the fish place. She loves lobster and I hate it." The man said and took a bite. "I prefer a nice burger, yeah…"

"I could talk to my husband about it if you talk to your wife about it. Here's our number, call us if she agrees to it. We'd need to talk to her to make sure but we wouldn't mind swinging with you sometime." Dean offered and wrote it down for him. "Call me."

"I will. I'll talk to Levia first but she'll probably agree to it." Samuel said as he rinsed his mouth out and hoped his wife didn't ask about the meat smell on it. Maybe she wouldn't kiss him tonight, yeah, that would work. But knew that was a vain hope, his wife loved to kiss and unfortunately, with it being their anniversary, she would be expecting to kiss him a lot. Shit, she was definitely going to catch him. Not that she wouldn't forgive him once he told her about the Winchesters…oh, yeah, she was going to love him then! "Call you tomorrow."

"Definitely." Dean said as he headed out, and also hoped Sam wouldn't notice the burger smell on his breath. But knew he probably would. He would however like the news he brought about the Finches, and wondered if they were related to Dorian or Dante. He'd have to ask them later.

Back at the table, he sat by Sam again. And true to form, one kiss gave him away. But Sam only eyed him with slight annoyance, to which he shrugged and he saw Sam letting it go already. "Hate fish…" Dean whispered where only Sam could hear it.

"I know. I forgot…I just wanted to try their lobster meal and share a romantic meal with you…I spaced it that you hated fish and…I'm sorry. You want to stop at somewhere else when I'm done here, get what you like?" Sam offered, sorry now that he'd chosen a place that he should have known that Dean would hate. Dean had done it to make Sam happy, even if it didn't make _him_ happy. So Sam wanted to repay his kind gesture.

"I'd like that…there is that new burger place on fifth." Dean said hinting. "This place is fine. I said choose any place you wanted to go and you did. I could have lived without the red pinchy thing though; I hate pinchy sea creatures! Ugh! Those claws of theirs alone…ewww! Remember that crab when we were kids? I shot him dead. Still don't regret it."

"You were ten and it was almost impossible hiding the fact that you'd snuck a gun to the beach in your swim trunks. Bobby and Dad were so pissed at us...but still, I _loved_ it! Poor crab…he didn't even get a bite in. He just barely pinched and you shot, that was so unfair." Sam said laughing and pushing the remains of his lobster away. "I'm full. Let's go and get you something to eat now."

"Hell yeah, something not fishy please." Dean said groaning and following Sam out as he paid the waiter in cash and left him a huge tip. Then they found a new place, Santori's Palace, and got Dean that double cheese burger he wanted with some fries. And a shake, the really large one. Sam owed him one for that horrible meal he'd had to endure. Dean teased his lover but kissed him anyway, ignoring the fish taste in his mouth on principle. This was Sammy, and no damn fish smell or taste could take away from the fact that he now had every right to kiss him any damn way he wanted to. He wasn't his brother now, so fuck the others if they didn't like it.

He praised all that was good that he could be with Sam this way and was grateful to Gabriel for helping them to be able to do it, too.

Without his gift of godhood, they'd never have found their ways to be in love the way they were meant to be or the way they wanted to be deep down. They'd been so unhappy before and now they weren't. So if some idiot had a problem with him kissing those sexy lips of Sam's, well, they knew what they could do with themselves…twice! And kissed Sam again, just because he wanted to.

And then whispered in his ear all the other things he was going to do to his gorgeous god-mate when he got him home, often and repeatedly. Causing tenting to occur in both their pants. So they pulled over at some point and sucked each other hotly behind some bushes; under a hide-me barrier, of course.

Then pulled into Olympus and Dean carried his Sammy up to their bed at a dead run, while their lovers laughed and got out of his way. Sam hung over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. However they reflected that most bags of potatoes didn't lube up their fingers magically and thrust fingers in your ass while they hung there either. Dean glared at his mate and still ran, while Sam humped his shoulder and worked his ass as they flew up to their room.

Then that sexy tall man cried out in bliss as Dean wasted no time flipping him to all fours and thrusting into him deep on the first thrust. Dean figured it was a fitting punishment for messing with his ass that way. Not that he was arguing with his reasoning behind it.

As witnessed when he filled Sam soon after that and felt Sam shift behind him, not to fuck him but rim him first; something he also didn't argue against. A hard dick was one thing but a talented tongue like Sam's was wasted if he didn't do this for his lover…in Dean's not so humble opinion.

"Fuck me! Please, Sammy! Fuck me now…" Dean begged when he was ready to burst from the rimming. Then groaned happily until it morphed into moan when Sam's dick took his tongue's job from it and fucked him nice and proper; making them both cry out and fuck even harder soon afterward.

Then both cuddled and reflected it had been a great date night, and resolved to make time to do it again. Maybe the next time they'd find a place they both liked to eat at and agreed on. But the sex afterward was going to happen, it so was!

Dean then decided that he'd mention their offer to Sam later. Once he was done showing him how much he loved him; in the morning, of course.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A week later, they found themselves outside of a large two-story house and knocked. "They did say they'd be here, right?" Sam asked. He'd agreed to sex with the couple and to set the date for this weekend.

The couple met them in silk robes and motioned them inside.

Dean reached for Samuel and pinned him to the wall, Samuel giving a soft whimper that went straight to his dick. Sam reached for Levia, and did the same; both instantly surrendering to the gods and loving it. Their robes were soon dealt with and cast aside while the gods just poofed their clothes away; savoring the feel and taste of their mortal skin with their teeth and lips for the moment.

"Bedroom…" Samuel moaned softly as Dean sucked on his neck harder. "Now."

"Yes." Dean said tugging him along while still sucking on his neck. Sam followed with Levia wrapped around his waist and smiled. Soon they were pressing them to the bed and kissing lower down their bodies, making the humans writhe in pleasure; tasting them and making them ready to explode.

"Take me!" Samuel moaned, pulling legs up to expose his hole, thrusting lube at Dean. "Please!"

Dean willingly working him open with skilled fingers and loving the sight of the mortal desperate for him. He drew it out longer than necessary because of that as well…then he worked his dick in and thrust in slowly; getting him used to him then moving when he was ready. Levia moaned beside them as Sam thrust in hard and made love to her with his body and kisses. She was lost in Sam at the moment, Dean thought lustfully watching them and deciding there was no better sight than Sam having sex with someone; especially where he could watch him do it.

Samuel scrabbled at Dean's back as he was now taken harder and cried out his pleasure; thrusting back onto the god forcefully. Dean could tell he was close. So he gave a few more thrusts and came with a shout, working the man furiously until he came with him. Then they lay there watching Sam finish off with Levia and Dean slipped over to her. Sam went to Samuel and kissed his lips, testing them.

Soon they had switched partners and were making love with them again, for hours they did this and, as the sun rose, they got up and showered, dressing with a thought. The pair was out. They nodded in mental agreement and left their numbers for them, with a suggestion to call to set up a date for them to talk. They wanted to tell them about themselves. See if maybe they'd be up for more sex with them later and if they'd take the mark.

But left the couple passed out and kissed them softly as they popped back to their car. Then drove to Bobby's and let the wards pull them in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got the call the next morning and smiled.

"If you are calling to make an obscene phone call, feel free to leave your message now." Dean said in a teasing voice, imitating an answering machine. "If not, why _aren't_ you?"

"I _would_ but my boss might walk in and catch me telling you the _filthiest_ things, Dean." Samuel said chuckling. "We got your message."

"So how about we meet for lunch today then?" Dean asked and motioned Sam over and put it on speaker. "We really would like to talk to you, it's important."

"Sure. How about we meet at 1 at the Loque Cirquel Restaurant?" Samuel said. "We really enjoyed last night, Dean."

"Us, too." Dean told him. "We'll be there."

Sam spoke his agreement as well and they smiled as he hung up. His boss must have walked in on him. Then picked out what to wear to the restaurant to have lunch with them. And hoped they didn't freak out about what he wanted to tell them. He'd really taken to the couple, not to mention that Dorian and Dante might want to meet some of their family members again. They'd fit right in on Olympus, they swung and so did most of the Olympians. And it was rather nice there, if they had to say so for themselves; it was a great home for them all.

And hoped the pair agreed if they could get them to come visit. The others were just as eager to meet them since they'd told them all about the couple already. Most had asked if they might be interested in playing them, too!

Now they just had to talk them into it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite its fancy name, the restaurant proved to be a Restaurant Americana type of place. And they boasted the best burger in town. So Dean took them up on it. He ordered their triple bacon cheeseburger with potato wedges and Sam got the Avocado Grilled Chicken with salad. He eyed his lover's food and rolled his eyes even as Sam eyed his and shook his head. Both were grateful there was no such thing as heart disease, diabetes, or high cholesterol in Olympians or Dean would be dead by now, Sam was sure of it!

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Samuel said taking a bite of his burger while his wife ate a chicken like Sam's. Both men noticed this and thought they were pretty alike, those mates of theirs.

"We aren't…we aren't what we seem. How open minded are you…outside of sex I mean?" Dean hesitantly asked. "Do you believe in the supernatural at all? Or that there were once gods?"

"Well, we're fairly open-minded about most things, but we've never really met a god so we can't really say they exist. But ghosts and such, probably." Levia said and shrugged. "What's this got to do with what you need to talk to us about?"

"Well, you have met some gods…" Sam started and saw their amazed looks, and pointed to him and Dean, leaning in and whispering. "We're gods, it's true! Can we explain or show you? Give us a chance." He whispered, "We're not crazy, I swear."

"Well, how could you possibly show us?" Levia said reluctantly admitting they seemed pretty sincere as it was, so why not hear them out?

"With a touch, can we?" Dean asked letting a finger hover over their hands, awaiting permission.

"Why not?" Levia said and offered her hand to him, her husband doing the same. One touch each and they caught fast flashes of memories and smiled. It was all true!

"We're the Sex gods, Norse gods, and Heads of Olympus itself. I am Dean and he's Sam, my god-mate. We just wanted to invite you to join us, meet the others and maybe we could make this swinging thing we did a more regular occurrence." Dean said.

"You want to see us again then?" Samuel said and they nodded eagerly. "So how do we join you?"

"No questions, no doubts?" Sam asked amazed at their instant acceptance of them.

"Nope, the memories gave us all we needed to know. So how do we join you guys?" Samuel asked again.

"You won't be human anymore if you do; we should let you know that…you'd be an Immortal but not gods or anything." Dean explained. "You may de-age a bit…"

"We don't mind, sure." Levia said.

"Well, then you take our Ownership Mark, the one we wear, and then you belong to us, but not as slaves or anything. We just use it to protect you better or help you find us faster, or summon us if you need us, that kind of thing. We do own your souls but we won't ask for them or anything; don't worry about that. It also allows you instant access to Olympus at any time you want to pop there." Dean said.

"Well, I'll take it." Samuel said and looked to his wife. "We aren't really that religious anyway. We're lapsed at best."

"Oh, Olympus is the second Heaven, and God does live there." Sam rushed to tell them before they got the wrong idea. "You'd belong to him, too, through the Mark, but it's not like most religions make it sound. Not for us anyway." They explained it to them now, telling them everything. Answering their questions that they did ask this time. "We're really just a big family there and we work together to protect the humans and the World from evil. And in twenty years, it will be Heaven and we will be God for this world. He's just giving us time to adjust to it and populate so he can pull his angels from here then."

"Oh, so you are God…kind of?" Levia said smirking. "We fucked God? I like the sound of that…all of a sudden I feel a little blessed here…oh, yeah."

"Yeah, you kind of did." Dean laughed and motioned their waiter over, looking at his watch. "Your lunch breaks are almost over so we have to ask for your answers here…will you do the Marks?"

"Yes, we will." Both said nodding. He discreetly reached over and touched their necks and burned their mark into their skin and souls; making them their own like they had with the others. They winced at the brief burn but managed to look relieved when it faded.

"You de-aged a lot, but you have Shapeshifting abilities. Go to the bathroom and re-age yourselves for now. You can control how old you look now; so you can hide your de-aging easily. Most of our people do around others not marked like ourselves. They don't even notice it when we do it." Sam said and they both went to the bathroom and checked for people before fixing their faces and bodies to look their ages again. "Better…you look like you should. How about you come to Olympus later at your own convenience? We don't sleep so we'll be awake. Most of us don't. And we are all naked, so don't panic if you are suddenly naked; your clothes just hide while you're there. Ask anyone and they'll point you to us."

"We'll do that." Samuel said and they got up, kissed the gods goodbye on the cheeks and left with a wave. They waved back then ordered dessert. And headed to Italy soon after to do their love and lust spreading as scheduled. Looking forward to showing them around Olympus and hoping they liked it as much as the gods thought they would.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night they watched as the new Olympians followed Bobby to them and he sat by them to talk to the pair, too. Others came up to them introduced themselves every few minutes but they noticed the pair seemed to enjoy chatting with the other Olympians and seemed very turned on by the attention and multiple offers of sex with them. "Feel free to take them up on any offers…they are very interested, like we were. Go on, Artemis and them did just offer…you don't want to offend them by backing out on them now." Dean urged them. They eyed the sixsome with interest and shrugged, letting the six lovers tug them along and grope them as they floated them up to their house in the clouds for an orgy. The gods waved them off and looked at Bobby.

"What do you think of them? They seem to really like it here." Dean said. "I know it was impulsive but something told me they should be one of us…I can't explain it."

"It's a God thing." Sam said nodding. "I had the same feeling. Besides, we don't have eyes on their town and we could always use more people watching out for us. You said so yourself." He shrugged. "You were worried and we thought about it…and ended up finding them."

"I suppose it's okay then, just make sure they understand the need for keeping it to themselves then. Make sure they don't tell anyone else and we should be fine." Bobby said with a sigh. "They do seem to fit in quite nicely, I have to agree with you about that much. The others are very eager to play with them, they told me so before. They are going to be very popular for a while. They related to Dorian or Dante? They have their last names."

"We think so. Probably the human side of the families. Dorian and Dante did say their families were divided that way. The human ones deny the supernatural side so…we'll see. We'll introduce them later." Sam said and chuckled at Samuel's moan as it floated down to them from Artemis's home above. "Yep, they are going to love it here."

"I see that." Bobby said and laughed with them again. "Have them come to house later, when they are done being corrupted by our Huntress goddess and her mates. I'll get them a good meal and get Dorian and Dante in to meet them then. No time like the present for them to meet them."

"Agreed, we'll do that." Dean said and Bobby headed off to God, who stood waiting for him and took his hand to lead him into the Faery Woods afterward. Both smiling and the gods sat there, kissing and touching for a while, before letting their jealous Master push himself between them and steal some of the romantic attention for himself. Then the Faeries, Obeiron, Angel, and Connor joined them as well. They split their attentions between them and enjoyed their company, both being pulled close by their Master to be kissed and possessed by the men they loved as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pair eventually floated down and smiled. Both looked sated and happy. "Wow, they really are very friendly here…and limber…" Samuel purred, holding his wife close as they sat by the group, eyeing them with interest as well. "So flexible, too, damn!"

"You must mean Artemis, yeah, she's pretty limber and flexible…fuck yeah." Dean said then introduced their lovers. "Oh, this is our Master, BDSM Master and Dominate, Eric. This is Angel and Connor. The Faeries here by us are Byron and Silus, our Faery Mates and Companion Faeries. This is Obeiron, the King of the Faeries. You already met Bobby. The black man you met before with the dark-haired man at the gate was Victor and his Sub Slave, Dante Finch, also our Mates. We are mated to most of Olympus and it numbers in the thousands. We all have an open relationship thing though and sleep with each other and others pretty liberally and often; so feel free to find others people to have sex with at any time. Just leave the kids alone and make sure to ask before you assume they are interested; some don't share like we do."

"We'll be careful." Levia said and her stomach growled. She looked down in embarrassment and they nodded to the house.

"Come on, Bobby has dinner waiting for you. He said to bring you along when you were done." Dean said freeing themselves from their lovers, who tagged along anyway, and led them to the house. "It's nice, isn't it? Bobby needed a bigger house once we gods began moving in more often so we had one magically made for him. This is the result."

"How many rooms does it have?" Samuel said in awe. As an architect, he had never seen anything like it! So huge but not monstrous. A ranch-style mansion of sorts…

"Infinite amount. Right now it has close to three hundred but it makes rooms as needed so it can hold any number and not get too crowded." Dean said pointing to the top floor. "The whole top floor is our room. We share a bedroom with about sixty lovers or so at any given point. Not for sleeping, since we don't sleep; as gods, we lost that ability when we lost our humanity and became gods. We mostly have sex, cuddle, and play in there; that kind of thing. We have a playroom there, too. The nurseries are hidden throughout the house and only we know where they are, so don't ask. We don't allow anyone but specified trusted individuals, mostly guardians and us, their parents, too, to know where the entrances to the halls that have the nurseries in them are or how to open them; for safety reasons. We won't allow anyone to hurt our children; we'll kill you first." He said with hard eyes and they nodded, agreeing they needed to protect their babies and kids, which they saw they did. "Each floor below ours has its own study and bathrooms, and a kitchen and main study, Bobby's; he's the boss of this house and of us, most of the time. It's on the ground floor. It also has a living room and a basement rec room if you're interested. There are at least seven floors to it now, magically added of course and we know from the outside it looks like a two story house. But it is a magical house that has as many rooms and floors as are needed at any given time. The outside will always remain the same; the inside however is constantly changing. Many live here, and as many need a place to live, they will always find a room here. Or they can make themselves a house anywhere they want to here on Olympus."

"There is also a skating rink over there, a theme park in the back, some dance clubs here and there, and even a BDSM place for us to play in if we like it over there. The Faery Woods are open for all to enter and they run along the left side of the property. We're planning on putting in a pool later. But we do have Saunas on every floor if you want to use one." Sam said.

"You can stay if you like or just visit; we won't force you to stay. But eventually you will, all of our marked ones will end up doing it. Humans will notice your aging longevity and become…suspicious…distrustful. You will have to come here someday." Dean said with a knowing shrug. "All of our people are destined to; it's just a matter of time when they do. They belong to us, with us, and to be sheltered here by us. You live out there but your true home, the one you are most loved at and welcomed to, is here with us. We love you and wait for you; we'll always be your loving and faithful family of lovers and loved ones." He smiled then. "We are your gods and we live to serve you, to do as you need of us, just as you live to serve us and meet our needs. We serve and meet each other's needs, it's a fair trade. It's what you do if you love each other, as family or otherwise. Call on us if you need us, and we'll be there. Will you stay with us or go for now, Samuel, Levia?"

"We'd like to stay where we are as long as we can manage, if you don't mind." Samuel said. "We'll come here later and live happily ever after with you guys then. For now, we have family there and want to spend time with them, too, while we can."

"Just keep your eyes open for anything supernatural happening and let us know if it does, so we can deal with it. Or just call if you are lonely and want us for sex; that works, too. Any of us that are willing, of course." Dean said and they agreed to do that. Once inside he showed them around, and up to their room, which they loved.

"Is that a stripper pole and stage?" Levia said amazed.

"A dungeon as well?" Samuel said, then blushed as he revealed how much he really did know about BDSM with just those four words. "My folks are kinky, go figure."

"Should've seen that one coming." Levia chuckled.

She eyed their bed and said nothing at first but then managed. "Never saw a bed quite so…big…before."

"Gabriel made it for us. He's a Trickster god and our husband, too, one of many. He helped us make it big enough to hold most of us on any given day or night, or what we may need for orgies." Sam said and laughed at their looks. "We need them and have at least two daily, several large ones."

"How large?" Samuel had to ask, the bed could fit at least thirty people to sixty people, and if they were as horny as they seemed, it probably held more than that…so he did the math and got a headache. So he gave up.

"Usually around fifty at a time, us fucking them, them fucking us." Dean admitted proudly. "They take hours but are worth it." Then he told them about the major one on Fridays and the Creation events they sometimes held. "We do other things more but, yes, Sex is pretty constant here in some form or another. Olympus is like it's Head gods and that's us, Sex gods. Hence the sex."

"Wow, we should get in on that action sometime." Levia said and saw her husband agreed. "This goes way beyond swinging, damn! The most we've done in an orgy with three other couples. More than that could be so fun! We never imagined there could be fifty in our bed, wow."

"Here there can be." Sam told them and took their hands. "Supper's ready, Bobby said for you to come down now." So they allowed him to lead them to the kitchen where they were met by several beings, and two looked very familiar. They also looked as if they found them familiar, too, so the pair tried desperately to remember where they knew them from. "These are a few of our people and lovers, some are not. This is Joreal, he used to be our Dad before he died. No need to go into specifics, just know that once we died to become gods, that human part died, too, so he was no longer our Dad. The rest is a really long story that the mark should tell you if you checked it. This is Gabriel, we mentioned him before. That is Michael, Balthazar, and Cas, they are Archangels. Yeah, real ones mated to us and assigned to Olympus. This is Linc, our son, he's the new Ruler of Hell. Those are his brothers, Rommie and Remmie, twins. Those are our daughters, Samae, Mati, and Denae; they are the Huntress goddesses. They and the others are still kids but will grow up to be gods like us. That happy boy in the high chair is Gabe, our other son. He's unique; the mark will explain him, too. And this is Bobby, you met him already. And this is another of our mates, our and his Mate, Ellen." He soon was in front of Dante and Dorian and took a breath to see how they looked at their family members. They were curious and puzzled; which he took as a good sign. "These are our other mates as well, Dorian Scaric and Dante Finch. Your relatives. We suspect they might be relatives of you two…"

"Dante…was your father David? You were little when I saw you last, around five…I remember you were a rambunctious child. We used to play together all the time and had sleepovers…but then you were gone and we didn't see you or your folks again. I was little myself and missed you but my folks refused to speak of you. I looked you up but no one would tell me anything." Samuel said holding out a hand to his cousin. "It is nice to see you again, Dante."

"Same here. Yes, David was my father. We lived a normal life until my Pheonix showed and everyone freaked out. Then we had to watch you guys go away and not want to acknowledge us again, because of me. Your side of the family aren't very supportive of the supernatural side of it; they pretty much disowned us." Dante admitted.

"Yeah, they did the same when we came out as swingers and bi-sexual. They aren't very supportive of anyone different than them in _any_ way, trust me." Samuel said. "We have my brothers and their families still a big chunk of the human ones won't even look at me or her. I'm lucky my brothers and parents were so supportive or we'd be out in the cold, too."

"Was your mother named Agnes?" Dorian asked Levia trying to place her still; she was familiar in her face and hair but she didn't remember her otherwise.

"No, she was Marianne. My Grandmother _was_ Agnes. I haven't seen my Grandmother in years since…she went away. See, she was normal enough for years! Then suddenly started getting a little…" Levia thought of how to phrase it. "_Odd_ around forty. Bullying her family then eventually grew fangs and tried to drink their blood, or so she _said_ she was going to. My Grandfather had to lock her up in the basement but then some men came in weird black robes and took her away. He said something about getting her help at some institution but wouldn't say where when we asked later on. He just said she was being cured and she needed time. I was six when they took her away. Never saw her again…what happened to her?" Levia asked. "She didn't 'get help', did she?" She looked sad at that thought.

"We are Dhampyres, yes, even you two, even the more human side of the family are; the human side just stays active and the vampire part remains mostly dormant in them. We are all part human and part vampire. But, as we get older, those like me, Stefano, and some others, in us it happens differently; the vampire begins to overwhelm the human side. We go mad eventually and have to be put down. It's a genetic defect that only hits some of us, and leaves others like you and your mother alone. I didn't go mad because I became a god and it fixed that glitch but the others aren't so lucky. I've been reaching out to the others in a few of our Medical Research facilities trying to fix it and they have agreed to let them try taking the mark and becoming gods to see if it helps. I loaned them some of my new DNA recently to see if they could work a cure that way but they aren't sure if it will work without the marks to influence the DNA itself. So far they got nothing. It's not reacting with the god part of my blood; the god part of the blood is just sitting there; not blending with the other DNA at all. It must need the power in the Mark to cause it to merge properly…oh, well."

"So am I a Dhampyre or…is my gene still dormant?" Levia asked nervously, she didn't want to go mad!

"It would have shown already. Like I said before…the human side has it but its dormant and small in quantity. You normally won't ever show it. Well, they won't. Apparently the marks activated yours. You became one like me as soon as you took the marks and entered Olympus, sorry." Dorian explained. "You Turned, you just didn't feel it. You should Turn him, so you can be mated and control that thirst you will get later. If you mate, you won't crave anyone else's but his blood so intensely. You will want it but it won't be anything you can't resist and will only need small feeds once or twice a day. I use blood bags of blood substitute; we don't drink humans."

Levia tested her mouth and felt nothing different, looked but saw nothing different but some red being added to her brown eyes, which matched Dorian's now. She was more muscled and stronger though. She flexed her shoulders and test it, finding it was true. "You are two inches taller; you just can't tell yet." Dorian pointed out. "You should mate to him again as a Dhampyre and turn him. Turn him first, I'll supervise."

"Samuel, will you?" Levia asked.

"Let me test something first. If he has my genetics he can't be Turned." Dante said then cut his finger, tasting his blood then nodding. "He can't be Turned. He has a Pheonix in him. It's active now that he came here and got marked, sorry. But he will be human looking like me and them; just with fire powers he will need to work on and train up when they show. They should show soon, so watch the emotions; emotions fuel them. Strong ones bring them out faster at first until you get them under control and manage the powers better; just warning you."

"You guys will be like us, Pheonix mated with Dhampyre, good for you!" Dorian said hugging them both tight. "Our real family, our blood. Come meet Stefano, he's my uncle." She tugged them out now.

"Wait, we knew him. He took off a couple years back…no one says where. They just figured he became a recluse or something. Goodness knows he had every reason to, what with his relatives always trying to impress him and pushing him to make them his heir. He always said no, he had one in mind already. They never took 'no' for an answer though. It's no wonder he went into hiding, I sure would have!" Samuel said shaking his head. "Such a greedy family! We never wanted his money; so he liked us more, me and Levy. We worried when he went missing but figured he deserved his privacy."

"He is here, been here since he moved his Kiss here a couple years ago or so. That's where he went. I'm his heir, he gave me everything months ago. He kept a small allowance and an advisory position for himself but I got the rest. I run Scaric Enterprises now." Dorian said reassuring them. "He mentioned a Samuel and Levy a few times; that must have been you guys. He speaks of you as friends, come see him." She turned to the others and smiled. "I'll get them back soon. Stef has a right to meet them, too. I'll call Viktor and Vincent later; they would like to see them again as well."

"Fine with us, tell them to come visit us here. Viktor hasn't visited since we marked him and Vincent had God's mark already, we just updated it. Tell them to bring the wives and we'll have party or something. Just tell us when they're coming and we'll get it set up for them." Sam offered and Dorian nodded again.

"I'll invite them and let you know when they will be coming then." Dorian said and they headed out, vowing to be back to eat in a few minutes. Then returned with a happy Stefano moments later who shared the meal with them, sipping on Sam instead of the food but they still counted it as food.

"He's drinking him…what about the blood packs?" Levia said pointed to them.

"We're gods, so our blood isn't human; so there is no taboo to it. We willingly share it at times with our mates and lovers; they don't take much. They do use the blood packs more, so that's okay, too." Sam pointed out.

"Would you feed me sometimes?" Levia asked shyly.

"Sure, just ask. Sip though, our blood is potent." Dean said and she looked relieved as she took a bite of her rare steak, savoring it.

"This is good!" Levia said moaning. "Got more?"

"Yes, lots more." Bobby reassured her and eyed the desserts that Gabriel summoned to the counter for everyone. "And Gabe has made dessert apparently…here put my peach cobbler with them, would you, Gabe? I made it just for them."

"I want some." Gabe said smelling it and found it divine. "I can never make good peach cobbler for some reason…it's the one dessert I suck at magic-wise. It always ends up broken too much and the crust is always dry."

"That's because peach cobbler is meant to be prepared and baked, not conjured by magic!" Bobby teased him. "I'll teach you how to cook it later."

"By hand?" Gabe said in shock. "I don't know how to cook, I never have!"

"Well, it's high time you learned then, isn't it?" Bobby said kissing his cheek. "For now, just get you a piece and enjoy it."

"I'll learn to cook it." Gabe said in a long-suffering tone. "Just cobbler though."

"We'll see about that." Bobby said sure he could convince him to cook other things, too, once they managed to make a peach cobbler, that is. Gabe would be a natural at cooking; if he could bring himself to pick up a pan, of course.

And Bobby was just the god to get him to do just that, with some sexual persuasion and pushiness helping out with that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later the next morning they looked sad but hugged their family and the gods goodbye. "We'll call you soon. Stay in touch." Levia told Sam, who hugged her tight. "Going to miss all of you."

"Come visit soon then you won't miss us at all…" Sam hinted to her.

"We'll do that, baby." Levia told the Love god and they prepared to go. "Bye!"

"Bye." They all said as they popped away and were gone. The others vowing to visit them more now, too. The new relationship went both ways so it was only fair they visit, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They called then next day for Dorian and Dante, with a strange request.

"We have a reunion coming up and the human side is coming this time…Viktor's orders. We usually don't. Would you go with us, you, Dante, and Stefano?" Levia asked. "We'd feel better going with someone that accepts us as we are now. Since we're not human or like we used to be, and once they figure it out, well, we could use the moral support when we tell them."

"We usually avoid the reunions but, for you, sure. We'll go with you. You telling them about what you are now?" Dorian asked.

"We have to. They aren't stupid. We could just say we changed suddenly; we don't even have to mention Olympus…promise." Levia said uncertainly. "Not that we're ashamed of you guys but…we know you are keeping Olympus a secret of sorts and you are gods…we just want to protect it, too, and you guys."

"No one needs to know but who already knows." Dorian said. "If some are open to it, we'll tell them. If not, we won't say a word. We'll tell them in stages. Believe me, our family is so divided; it won't be hard to get groups set aside to do it."

"How divided?" Sam said already feeling sad for her. He hadn't known that their family was so…broken!

"Like Dante's. There are the kinky ones, the supernatural ones, and the human ones. The kinky ones aren't against us, so they get along fairly well with supernatural ones. The human ones avoid both the kinky and supernatural ones; they don't even talk about or acknowledge them. The kinky ones may be receptive but I can practically guarantee the human ones won't be." Dorian said. "There's too much of a rift there."

"You can't judge them that way. Not all of them have to think the same way. You're not being fair to them, Dorian." Sam said. "Sure, some might but not all of them have to feel that way."

"I don't…it's just always been that way. That's why I avoided them, why Stefano avoided them, and only associated with the kinky or supernatural ones. They always said we were abominations, even though they have the same gene I do. It's just dormant and so small in amount that it never shows in them." Dorian said.

"Have you told them that? Do they know?" Dean asked. It was a rather illustrious genetic trait, how could they not know they carried it?

"No, they'd never believe us." Dorian admitted wryly.

"How do you know they all have it?" Sam said curious.

"We all get tested at birth, genetically. It's required. And each time the vampire gene shows up. They have less than 1 to 2% in them, while others like me and Uncle Stefano have more like 60%." Dorian said.

"When they go mad, you said it's because the vampire takes over their human cells and…they can't handle it. It drives them to be feral and too thirsty. So much so that they lose control and feed, or try to at first. I control my vampire but…it goes like this. See, their vampire cells eat and take over the human ones, like when one normally Turns but at a faster rate, a _much_ faster rate. So 50% become 60, 60 becomes 80, and you go past 90% and you get almost pure revenant vampire; a mindless killing machine. We catch it usually and capture them before then. We put them in a private institution we own and try to use human genetic therapy to balance them again. If that fails, we have to put them out of their misery. It sometimes works but more often than not, like with Agnes, we end up having to kill them. If they go mindless then we have no choice." Dorian said. "Me and Stefano got lucky with the god thing but the others aren't usually so lucky…after about fifty years or so they go revenant. The only way to fix it seems to be the only way that also Turns them to be more like me. They take the mark and come to Olympus; take the Immortal Servant part of the mark."

"We would be willing to balance them, if they wanted us to. Make them like you." Sam offered.

"They might do it. The kinky ones might go for it. The supernatural ones all fear the madness, so they would, too. The human ones are safe though; their percentage of vampire genes is too small to ever activate unless they come here and take the mark." Dorian said considering it. "We could mention it to them, and not talk about it with the humans until we see if there are any of them are willing to get along with us more now. They usually shun us, so don't be surprised by it when they do it at the reunion."

"Well, how long will this take?" Sam asked, reunions took days normally…

"Two to three days." Levia said. "The first day we meet up someplace nice and big for mingling and talking, the next day we have a buffet kind of meal and hang out, sightsee or do fun stuff. Then we spend the third day sightseeing some more and such, have a huge 'goodbye' buffet meal before we part ways. We haven't seen the human side of the family there in years. This would be the first one in over ten years they've been to…this is going to be fun. In the 'gee, I almost forgot to get that enema, oh, wait, no, here it is!' kind of way…ugh."

"It should be fine." Dorian reassured her and even she heard the lie in the words. This was a disaster waiting to happen. Then had to wonder what her uncle was up to by telling them they had to be there…he usually avoided them, too.

The Supernatural would probably go ahead and agree to get the Mark. To come here so it could cure their risk of the madness, the witches and wolf/vampire hybrids like Viktor included. She wasn't worried about that part. Now she just needed to check out the kinky ones and see if they were up for it…and some of the human ones, although she doubted they'd be open to anything supernatural. They usually weren't but Sam had a point, she might be judging them prematurely.

She'd just say nothing if they weren't open to it and no harm would be done. They could do the marks in private on the second day or something. Summon one of the Head gods there to do it quickly for them.

Now she just had to get used to being around her family again. Something she wasn't used to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They saw the trio off and kissed them goodbye, making them promise to call them when it came time to mark them. They also made them promise to keep in touch, they'd miss them. Vic insisted on going with Dante but God had vetoed it saying he was needed here, as his Weapon's Master. Vic had hated it but agreed to do his Will, but was happy to hear he could go to see him later that night for a few hours. Then would be allowed to visit again the next night to make up for not being able to see him during the day; to make their separation more tolerable.

He kissed Dante goodbye and held him tight. "I'll see you at eight. Then we'll have dinner then make love, I have to be out by morning…" He eyed Dante with sad eyes. Dante eyed him the same way. "I hate being away from you."

"It's only for a few days, three at most." Dante soothed him by running a hand up and down his Master's arm. "And we have the nights all to ourselves. I have to deal with the family drama all day so being with you will be a welcome escape from it, trust me. Scarics are…well, a headache is a tickle compared to the migraine I probably will have by the time I leave them. Dorian and Stefano were really the only ones I could really get along with; her uncles, too, but the rest I mostly stayed away from. They could get…annoying in large groups. Like during reunions, which is why I avoid all things reunion-like to this day. I'm only doing this because Dorian talked me into it…she talks me into the most horrible things! I don't know how but she does."

"It's a power. She knows you way to well and how to appeal to you so you always say yes to whatever she asks. She seems to have you under her spell…" Sam teased him. "You love her, that's why you give into whatever she wants of you; it's not that much of a secret. We do the same thing for her because we love her, too. Just keep doing it like we will; we like to keep her happy."

"She's the Queen Bee, isn't she? You may be in charge but your wife, Dorian, has power, too. Through you. She's the Queen Bee that gets what she wants, when she wants it. She's over all the others, and we all know it." Dante pointed out.

"It's true. Dorian is one force of nature no one can control." Dean admitted. "Has been since we first met her again and were with her. Started falling in love with her right then. She just…has this pull to her. She pulls us to her and we'd do anything to stay with her once we're there."

"I know. She does the same thing to me and Vic, and Varis and Karis, and Willow and Kennedy. And all the others she's mated to…and we are the same to her; we pull to each other." Dante pointed out. "I don't mind really, she's worth whatever sacrifice it takes to make her happy. She does the same thing to make us happy, so it's a good trade off."

"That's a given, babe." Vic teased them. "Gotta love our vampire girl though, she has style…"

"That she does." Dean agreed, remembering her 'style' quite fondly.

The others seemed to be doing the same and chuckled when she walked in with a smirk. "Yeah, our baby has style…" Sam said eying her lovingly with them. "Do anything for her."

"You better." Dorian teased but softened under their loving looks. "Oh, guys…I'm going to miss you all, too. I can't wait to see you at night, right? You will visit?" She looked sad at the thought they wouldn't.

"Every night. We'll visit every night." Dean promised and she seemed happier. He was glad he'd made her smile again; he hated to see that woman sad. He'd do anything to keep her from ever being unhappy; even if it meant sneaking in and out like secret lovers. They weren't used to it but they'd do it…for her, they'd do it and more if asked to.

Just as they would for each other and any of their loved ones and mates. They do whatever it took to make them happy and take care of them. Even die for them if they had to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian nodded as they entered the large ballroom, and suddenly had flashbacks to high school again…or would that be middle school?

"I'm having a 'High School Dance' moment." Dorian drawled. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah, from 'Carrie'." Dante responded, eying the two groups on each side of the room. "I keep thinking I should ask some poor wallflower to dance…"

"Catarina would like that." Dorian teased. "She's been trying to grope you for years, baby."

"I'd probably let her now…she is sexy, isn't she?" Dante leered and she leered back. "Maybe it's time I reconsidered that whole 'no threesomes with your aunt and uncle' rule…"

"You do that and I'll go greet his 'highness'." Dorian said with dread and headed over to Viktor, Dante shrugging and following her, the way he always did. "Uncle, we're here."

"I am glad you could make it." Viktor said and chuckled at Dante's look. "You are a surprise, did not expect you to come, but you are welcome."

"I came for moral support for Samuel and Levia. They have some news for the family and are nervous about it so they asked us to come with them. Plus, Stefano had an announcement. And I am married to Dorian now, so I should be here." Dante said.

"We heard! Congratulations. Where are our illustrious gods, may I ask?" Viktor asked looking behind them. "I do believe I invited them as well…"

"They will be by later. They thought it would create too much of stir if they showed with everyone here. They promised to visit the suite later to meet you again, and spend time with me in private." Dorian said as she saw Catarina being tugged out to dance by Dante. She looked like she loved to grope him but then again…Dante didn't look like he'd say no if she did.

"Good. Then let's go greet our wayward family." Viktor said and they headed to the humans. Who seemed to back up but were immediately replaced by some younger ones as they escaped their parent's holds on them and rushed to greet the others.

"I'm Paul, please ignore my mother. It is so nice to finally meet you guys. I was told we were all that was left of the family. Don't know why they lied but it's really nice to meet you guys, Dorian." Paul said and they saw many coming forward to greet them; the older ones backing up and glaring in disapproval. The younger ones eying their families with regret and amusement. Then leaned in and whispered, "Catarina talked to us before, about the Marks…we'll take them, but can we wait to come to Olympus? She warned us about the Marks and the vow. She said that if we went to Olympus that it would Turn us into Dhampyres, and we don't mind that…but we just aren't really ready for it yet. Can it wait or do we have to do it?" Paul said and she saw the others already nodding as they listened in; imperceptibly but enough for her to know who wanted to do it and take the basic Mark but without the Immortal Servant vow. So they wouldn't be immortal and they would still not be allowed go to Olympus. They just had a way to communicate with each other and her better this way, and she could watch over them through their new Marks, so it would be fine for now.

She sent that thought to the Head gods mentally and got back a response they would Mark them later that night in private with the others. Then she shrugged and let her uncle take her to the dance floor and danced while they caught up on what the other had been up to. And, true to form, Catarina snuck up on Dante and groped him. Then he pulled her close to dance with her as well, talking about what they each had been up to as well.

"So…does this mean you are part of the Olympian Coven, since you have the mark?" Dante asked her quietly.

"Yeah, a distant part. Some others here, all the witches in our family, have joined it as well. We work for them from a distance." Catarina said. "So you are thinking of sex with me and Viktor, eh? Yes, I heard that thought and think it's about time you did it."

"I'm all for it, whenever you are. I'm here for the next three days so whenever you want me and if my Master isn't busy with me, sure." Dante said. "I asked his permission to have sex with you guys and he said I could. He usually doesn't tolerate others touching me, but this is a special request. I'm not allowed to do it again. It's a one off thing."

"Tell him we said thank you then." Catarina purred and cupped his groin discreetly, seeing that he was hard already. "So big…"

"Thanks." Dante said and groaned as she squeezed him. "Stop that, it's not time for that yet."

Catarina laughed but let go then, her eyes promising there would be time for it later for sure. "Ah, our two changed ones are announcing now. You should go join them for support." She let go and Dante went to the pair, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"You can do it. Tell them." Dante whispered to Samuel, who smiled weakly but calmed somewhat. Dorian joined them now and they awaited their news.

"We have changed…for the better, we think." Samuel said. Then explained the genetics, how some had Pheonix genes and the rest had some level of Dhampyre ones, then told them about themselves and how they got that way; leaving out Olympus and the marks of course. The genes kicked in, that was their reason. "We aren't human anymore but we are happy and she is a Dhampyre and I'm a Pheonix. Like Dorian and Dante are. You all have the genes, too, so why are you so sure that you're better than us?"

"Because we are! We're human, you are abominations." One cursed at them.

"No, you aren't! You have the same genes we had, so fuck you! You have Dhampyre in you, too. Just because it's very little and is dormant does not make you better than anyone else in this family! It's time you learned that." Samuel said angrily. "We're all supernatural, even you guys."

"No, we aren't. We refuse to acknowledge something we never need to. Blood is blood but, like you said, it lets us be human." The same man spat. Then they all eyed the younger ones with shock as they stepped forward and away from them, going to stand by the others on the other side of the room.

"We don't care who is what and what the blood is like." Paul said stubbornly. "It's bullshit you treat family this way. For years, _years!_, you told us we were the only ones in this family left. But there were hundreds of us and you lied to us about it. But now that we know who they are, we want to be family to them, too. We love you guys but you will not dictate who we love and who we can call 'family'. That is not your decision, it's ours!"

"We won't allow it!" Another said, it was Paul's Dad. "You will stay away from them."

"No, we won't." Paul said and looked to the others, who nodded hard, all agreeing they would do no such thing either. "It's up to us, not you. And we say we stay with them. You can go if you don't like it."

"This is why I called you here." Viktor said standing now and they all turned to look at him. "It is time we were a family, not divided. It's beyond time to fix this. I had hoped you'd see sense over the years but I see now you will never see it that way. So you can leave, I won't be angry. But those that wish to stay can, the rest of you can leave and sight see or something while we meet together. The younger ones can stay and we'll keep them safe."

"You will corrupt them!" Another parent said while trying to grab their kids to go with them but their kids squirmed away; even the younger ones. "You come with us."

"No, we're staying with Bubby!" One younger kid said crying, "Not fair! Family. We don't want to leave!"

"They stay." Viktor growled and they backed off. "You go."

"When is it over?" The crying boy's mother said as she glared at Viktor. The boy's big brother soothed him and glared at their parents in return. "Bubby, I stay with you? You will always take care of me, right?" He blubbered tearfully eying the teen.

"Yes, bro, you stay with me. We older kids can watch you younger ones." His brother said smiling and ruffling his hair as the kid wiped his eyes off, smiling more now. "Go dance, bro, show off your moves." He whispered to the kid then. "Get the others involved, okay? They need to have fun, too." He saw the other brothers and sisters doing the same, and their siblings tugged the rest of them to the dance floor to dance and play. Some of the older ones joining them and having fun finally as the rest of the humans stomped out of the door, furious and fuming.

They all took them aside and explained the Marks, and they admitted they'd take them. Dorian summoned Sam into a side room and had him do them for the kids and teens, the over 18's as well. Then they headed back out to have fun with their new family members. The kinky ones being taken into the room as well and Marked with the full vow; only the humans took the Marks without the servant vow as well but with the knowledge of it so they could understand it better.

They also said they'd wait to enter Olympus and take the servant vow after they had lived their human lives out first, Sam agreed that would be best, too.

Then they did the supernatural ones not marked and Sam left, and they resumed the party and talking among themselves. This time the human ones were mingling with the kinky and supernatural ones comfortably. Laughing and talking as they went; the atmosphere much friendlier without the prejudice to muck it up.

It felt like a real family reunion this time. Viktor thought as he danced with Catarina for a slow dance. The kids playing tag with each other, and the supernatural, kinky, and human kids were all included. Then Viktor reflected things were going better than he'd expected them to and thought that was a good thing, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

That night ended on a high note, as expected. The older kids carried their younger siblings to cars and headed to motels where their families put them to bed. They were still furious and wanted to leave. Their kids refused to go and they had to eventually give up and agree to do other things while the younger ones went to the reunion and were picked up the next morning at 8 for a personally chaperoned day of sightseeing and fun with their new family members.

That didn't stop them from following them the next day as they did so, just to be sure they didn't hurt them. Dorian saw their looks and thought with amusement that it was like they expected them to use the kids for human sacrifices or something the moment they were alone with them. "Aunt Cat, I get the feeling we are Satanists and _they_ are our human sacrifices…" Dorian teased and explained to her puzzled aunt about what she was referring to, motioning to the following parents behind them. "If we are, I want my kid flesh really blessed by our Dark lord, okay?" She laughed then and Catarina teased back.

"Not me, I like mine _barely_ blessed…I don't want my Dark lord _too_ pleased with me…" Catarina chuckled.

"I want _mine_ well blessed, too." Viktor added. "I'm such a kiss up that I want my Dark lord very pleased with me before I give him that blowjob."

"Wait, that was _my_ job. Now I'll have to give him my ass instead, damn it, and he always goes too rough…but then again, I kinda like it that way." Dante pouted then they all chuckled, and saw the others laughing, too. "No, we're not Satanists. They just make us feel like we're out to abuse or sacrifice you to the gods or something. They don't trust us. We're just teasing, honest."

"We know." One little girl said going to sit by her. "I like you."

"I like you, too, Sera." Dorian said and let her hold her hand as they rode to the next sight on the list. She then decided it would be best to just ignore the cars following them. But then noticed some weren't parents. Seeing their true faces and cringing; calling Viktor and the others over and mentally pointing out the demons behind them in the SUVs. "You get them to the sights; we'll take care of the demons." Dorian said coldly. Catarina looked to Viktor and he nodded. "Dante, call Vic for back up. I got at least six demons on our tail."

"I will help." Viktor growled. Stefano nodded he was coming, too. Half the Supernatural members went with them and part of the kinky ones, the ones with military experience.

"We're ready." One man said, an ex-soldier but kinky. "I was special ops, what do you need?" He eyed the demons now that she pointed them out and saw their true faces and cringed. "Ugly fuckers!"

"Yeah, they are." Dorian agreed. "We have to go cloaked here. Only me and Dante can do it. You can't yet, that power won't kick in that quick…so me and Dante will go with Viktor. I assume he can cloak, too, then you guys stop at the next block and circle around while we get them away from the population and keep them occupied. You watch the kids, keep them safe."

"On it." The rest said and acted natural. Dorian, Dante, and Viktor cloaked while Vincent and Flora, his mate, joined hands and used their holy power to put up a barrier around the bus and the families that no demon could enter if they tried. Dorian and the other two leaped over the side of the bus as it drove on at full speed and landed on their feet; going to a dead run straight at the demons to get their attention. Once they had it, they ducked their attacks and ran on top of cars, and around them; weaving their way through the crowded traffic and running at god speed. But not so fast the demons couldn't keep up with them on their heels. The demons kept going for them, leaving deep marks carved by demon claws digging into the mangled metal of the hoods and roofs of the parked cars they dodged around them.

Finding an abandoned warehouse, they ran in at top speed, Vic, Karis, Varis, Dean, Artemis, Felson, and Behman joining them halfway there, running with them; Angel and Connor running flank with Eric. "They're right behind us!" Dorian shouted to the reinforcements. They all ran in and powered up and got their weapons handy. Dean had his hammer in the form of a sword ready. Dante had his Pheonix sword glowing with roaring flames in hand. Dorian and the others had their swords ready, too. Viktor held his sword, the Hell Blade, Dante recognized it from a mythology book Bobby had. Only the Beast could wield it, strangely enough.

He was too busy to really think about it anymore when ten demons ran in and they were over eight feet high with glowing eyes and dark leathery wings. Two had four arms and glowing hand! These demons would _not_ be easy to kill. The demons lunged for them and they lunged back at the demons, ready to kill them for coming near their family that way!

The fight got gruesome. Viktor took half-wolf and half-vamp form after getting tossed against a wall and wrenching his arm hard against it. Then he joined the fray and twisted one's head clean off in his rage. Victor and Dante fought as a unit taking out two at a time as reinforcements arrive. Another dozen demons, they thought, fan-fucking-tastic!

"Sorry, Uncle. I had no idea I'd lead them to you guys." Dorian apologized as she fought with Varis and Karis in a tight group. "If I'd known my coming here would lead these bastards to my family…I'd never have came."

"Don't flatter yourself, Dorian. This is not your fault! We're used do to dealing with them. We are Demon-Killers; all of our bloodline are. We attract them for some odd reason…demons come after us all the time and we do fine without your help. We too are cursed like Sam and them are to attract them. They fear us; the power in us, and so they often come after us." Viktor reassured him between thrusts of his blade, killing demons as he went as he fought by them. "This is not a new experience for me, Niece. And it is nice meeting your two mates and fellow vampire gods though. Not the best circumstances but…while nothing is ever perfect for our family; timing in not so good. You must be Karis and Varis, and Vic; she has told me all about you. Congratulations as well. You should visit when we're not in the middle of a battle."

"We will." Varis promised, his long blond hair flying back as he bent backward to avoid a demon blade and uprighted instantly to take its head. "Is this all of them!" He shouted up to the ceiling and they saw some Faeries floating overhead, watching their backs for them; being lookouts.

"Yes, there are no more." One Faery said and they watched the remaining demons fall to their swords as Dante motioned them back. He sent fire out and the bodies burned to ash quickly; filling the air with gray particles. A strong wind blew through the place and the ashes were gone, no trace anything had happened. Viktor sent silent thanks to his wife for her help and then they headed out; after Vic magically cleaned their clothes and popped them back to their bus. The rest of them headed back but promised to visit in stages later. Dean shook Viktor's hand and hugged his other mates, kissing them softly, before leaving himself.

"Thank you." Viktor said and smiled.

"No problem." Dean said and nodded to his sword. "I like the sword."

"I like your 'Hammer', too." Viktor said sounding impressed. He's seen it transform from a hammer to a sword and figured that was Mollnjer.

"Thanks." Dean said then popped away. Then Dorian resumed her seat by the little girl and held her close; grateful they'd saved their family this time. Then watched the traffic behind them to make sure more didn't get stupid and attack them again. If they did, they were going to regret fucking with her again!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

That night they had food ordered up and the immediate family came up to wait for them. Catarina, Viktor, Flora, Vincent, Stefano, Levia, and Samuel. A few others came in as well; mostly supernatural ones that were close to Dorian and wanting to meet some of her mates.

Sam and Dean got there first, popping in and moving back. Vic showed next and went to hold Dante, kissing him in welcome then her. Karis and Varis followed. "I also have two female mates but they are in Europe with Buffy; she's the Leader of the slayers there." Dorian chuckled. "I'm also mated to several, hell, hundreds more on Olympus. We should organize a party, so all of you guys, my family and all who can come, can meet them all. We can get it together later, invite you all then, even the kids and human family members that accept us."

Viktor hugged them and shook hands, grinning widely and offering them drinks. He spoke to Sam and Dean first. "It is nice to see you again. Both of you." He said. "Sexy things…Dorian always let you in. Most others…she didn't give a shit about, but you three…she loved. Even as kids, she had to be a part of you, doing all she could to get back to you. Be it getting kicked out of every boarding school or convent we sent her to, or you and you folks coming to get her out of them; breaking her out every damn time. She somehow belonged with you even then. So human but…she loved you. She'd kill for you. Bobby…her father hated him. She did anything to get back to Bobby but was always running from her own father. He was a cold bastard anyway. Went crazy years ago from the vampire genes; we had to put him down. He never cared about her, but…me and my brothers, we loved that girl to pieces. I remember one time when John stormed into this convent my brother sent her to, hid her well, but you all found her. I bet Bobby had something to do with that. He always had a knack for finding shit he was looking for; especially you all when you needed him most, and she did need him."

"Tell us." Levia said.

"Sit then. I will tell." Viktor said and they got comfortable. "It all started when she was five, and her father was hurt in an attempted assignation. We needed a safe place to hide her and I knew of an old hunter who had saved my life a few times, I trusted him. So I took her to him, it was Bobby. Dante was there already and he immediately took to her, she to him. He kissed her the first time he saw her. A peck on the lips, that was all. But she punched him for it and he just looked up at her from the ground at her feet, then smiled, blood on his lip…so handsome of a boy, and you know what he said? He said "I like you! I'm going to keep you." And we told him they were cousins of sorts and he just nodded, she helped him up and he wiped his lip off, still smiling mind you, and laughed. He just…he said, "Of course we are. We're so alike." And he was right. She's the dark half of him, and he's the light half of her, always was. Her father hated how she refused to drop her friendship with Dante and you guys; refusing to let go of her love for Bobby and John, hell, us! He wanted her in lace and curtseying, and she wanted…well, she wanted leather, guns, knives, blood, and, of course, lots of men and girls for sex. He was pissed when he found her in bed with some girl when he visited her dorm at a boarding school, boy, was he ever." Viktor smiled fondly at that. "She was born to hunt, our princess was. She just had that in borne need to fight and kill, so beautiful but so deadly, too. But only to those that pissed her off; never you guys or your folks…you she loved and fought to get back to every damn time he dragged her away from you. Even if it took years at times. She always found her way back to you."

"The convent…John?" Samuel asked.

"Ah, one of many adventures…he had made her leave Bobby's again, for the third or fourth time…Dean was twelve I think, Sam was eight. Dante was 13." Viktor said. "He's put her in this convent in Italy for safe keeping and to teach her to be more ladylike; the nuns promised to do it for him. One week into it, John shoots the lock off the gate, kicks in the front door and stalks in with the boys and Dante in tow, heads down this long hall until he finds her room. She was locked in of course. He shot the lock and she ran to him; he held her and then they walked out. Then there was this boarding school in Sweden, Dante and the boys snuck in. Sam dressed as a girl and Dean posing as 'her' cousin. They let Dante in the back door and found Dorian in a compromising position with two teachers…" He chuckled at Dorian's proud look and smile.

"Compromising position?" Dorian teased. "Say it plain, Uncle. I was being fucked by them, front and back; they were so talented that way…" She said wistfully. "I was taping it to show father later. So he'd see me getting kicked out again and send me to Viktor who would of course send me to Bobby again. It's how it worked." She said smiling. "We had a system. I messed up, got sent to Viktor for punishment, or Vincent, or Stefano, and invariably ended up at Bobby's again when they sent me to him for 'training' and because they thought I behaved better for Bobby anyway." She shrugged at that. "I did, but I wasn't telling father that."

"Yeah, he'd have had chicks if he known it." Catarina said chuckling as well. Sam situating her on his lap to lean in and kiss on her exposed shoulders. Her top was strapless and gave him plenty of room to play, then turned with a laugh to see Dean sliding her onto his lap partially as well, and doing the same to the other shoulder. "Naughty men, I think you are trying to seduce me…" She said sliding lustful eyes to each of them in turn.

"We are…is it working?" Sam said smiling as he nipped up her neck.

"Not sure, keep doing what you're doing and we'll see how it goes." Catarina said moaning softly as Sam bit her ear and sucked on the shell of it. "Yeah, it might be working…" Her hands went under her and they knew just what she was reaching for when both Sex gods moaned as well and sighed. Yeah, it was working!

"So…You are Victor Henriksen, her mate as well?" Vincent asked offering his hand. "I am pleased to finally meet you."

Vic took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you, too. God said you had a special blessing on you, and now I see it's true." He motioned around him and his mate. "You both…glow."

"Yes, he blessed us centuries ago." Vincent admitted. "You are blessed as well, and glow. Weapon's Master? You keep their most prized weapons safe for them and get them to their owners when needed. You are also a guardian with Dante?"

"Yes, I am." Vic said smiling. "He's my mate and Submissive Slave; I am his mate and Master."

"Of course you are, he is your Protector. A powerful one. To have the one and only Lord of the Pheonixes as your Protector is a great blessing, Victor. You should give praise for it." Vincent said reverently eying the cuddling pair as Dante sat on Vic's lap; resting against his shoulder peacefully with their hands entwined and both men smiling contentedly at the arrangement of their bodies that way.

"I do. I am grateful for everyday that I have with Dante. And the others I am with." Vic said then kissed Dante's temple, making him sigh happily for him. "He's so…perfect."

"I agree." Catarina said leering. "We will get together soon, no?" She said. "You said we could, he'd allow it."

"I will be joining you two, of course." Vic said with confidence. "He is always with me, hence if he's with you, I am with him and you. The sex will be with both of us, Catarina. Is that okay?" Vic said awaiting her decision, in case she changed her mind.

"It is more than okay. Tomorrow night we will…play. Viktor with join us then, if you do. Is that okay with you?" Catarina said checking as well.

"It is fine. I look forward to it." Vic agreed then went back to kissing Dante's shoulder and lips again, between greeting the others and shaking hands with them.

"I'm Varis. He's Karis. We were brothers and lovers, then got Turned by vampires on a Wet Op. They set a trap for us and when they Turned us, we killed them for it. Then took what work we could and hid what we were, hunting down Nests between jobs for the government." Varis said then got quiet. "I lost him for a bit but then found him again. Pagan gods Turned him to their cause, saying the Sex gods would steal my love away from him…total crap but he believed it. He was lost and we were fighting; mostly about how dark he was getting. The Pagan gods were whispering to him and I didn't know it. Putting doubts in his head about them and me…we had a blow out and I left. I said I couldn't stay with him if he was going to stay on the path he was on; if he wouldn't listen to me."

"I tried to kill Stefano." Karis admitting, cringing from the anger rising in Viktor's eyes but added. "I failed and they brought me to Olympus. They were mad but listened, and I…" He lowered his eyes. "They wanted me to fight for them, to join them. Said they'd kill Varis if I didn't. I flipped out. I went to him and I saw how hurt he was by what I was doing; by the fact he'd have to kill me someday… and it broke my heart. I made love to him one last time and left." He shook his head. "But I couldn't kill him…I couldn't fight on the side opposite of his side, I wouldn't! I rather he killed me first." He shrugged. "So I went to Olympus and confronted them; expecting them to kill me. But they didn't, they forgave me and listened, and we mated. They gave us some of their god essences and powers and we became Vampire gods instantly, and were only with them. Until we met Dorian."

"I fell in love with her at first sight, so beautiful but so…sweet, too. Especially with the kids and Hef…I fell for her gentle side; the side she never showed much of. The love I saw in her and wanted her to feel it for me, too…me and Karis were mates, but he's gay and only has real sex with men. I however am bisexual but hadn't found a woman I'd wanted for years, but I wanted her from the first time I saw and scented her. Smelled she was my Mate instantly but she didn't…so I waited for her to see it. And she eventually did and we mated her to us as our Third." Varis said.

"But he doesn't do women, how is he mated to her?" Catarina asked curiously.

"I'm in love with her, too." Karis admitted. "I adore her." He shrugged. "I do all but the penetration stuff; no actual sex or blowjobs for me. I like men to do that. Well, Varis, Sam, and Dean, to be precise; just them. But I do the rest with her, we kiss and stuff. I pleasure her in all but those one or two ways."

"So you are husband but not fully lover…that's new." Catarina admitted.

"Exactly." Karis said.

"Your wives are Willow and Kennedy, I know of them. One is a witch, a white one that works with the slayers and William in Europe. I've visited them and helped them some, too. Kennedy is a slayer, her second in command, I think. She is very skilled fighter." Catarina said nodding, recalling them. "Lesbians. So they married you? Good for them and you. I will have to drop in and congratulate them later."

"We will." Viktor amended.

"Yes, we will." Catarina said and sighed and they pressed hands up her thighs to touch her wet folds; caressing them through her panties. "We should retire now…I can't wait anymore." She edged their hands away and got up, leading the Sex gods to her bedroom; Viktor trailing along admiring their bodies as they moved ahead of him. The way their jeans hugged their legs and hips so well. The way the fabric fit what seemed to be perfect asses…ones he wanted to see bare and on his dick soon. Maybe while they fucked his beautiful wife for him…

Vic led Dante to their room and they kissed against the door once it shut behind them.

Dorian popped Karis and Varis to their room next door and stripped them naked while kissing and touching them both. Then watched as Varis sucked Karis off in front of her; slipping fingers into his own ass to prepare it for his lover. Dorian got the lube for them and did it for him soon after while Varis slipped a lubed plug into Karis to prepare him for him later on.

No one was getting out of this without being taken and fucked hard and often in process. And as Varis thrust into her wet mound, Karis thrust into him and they began to their dance. Crying out in pleasure immediately and not stopping for the rest of the night.

The rest left them to it and said they'd see them later.

Sam proceeded to pleasure Catarina with his mouth while Viktor fucked him slow then hard and fast; filling him with in half-form and Sam moaning as he made Catarina claw at his shoulders and whimper in pleasure as well. Dean fucked Viktor as he took Sam; Viktor crying out and reaching back to claw at Dean's ass as they fucked. Then switching up as they came and did more; making sure all were satisfied and filled to all their satisfactions.

Tomorrow was going to be even better. Dorian thought later that night as she cuddled with her lovers and smiled. Sleep wasn't something she had the luxury of anymore as a god but cuddling with the two sexiest vampires she'd ever met was, and she fully intended to take advantage of their time together before they left again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They got up around 10 in the morning, got ready and called the place to confirm their reservations. Then they headed out to collect the others that would be joining them.

"Where are you taking them?" George, Sera's Dad, asked, hating them take his kids with them again. Hoping it was somewhere they could follow them.

"Stuckey's Go-Carts and Funland, near here." Dorian said holding the girl's hand. The girl looked up at her with a happy smile. "They have games there, go-cart tracks, and two putt-putt courses; 18 holes worth each. And a restaurant nearby with a snack place inside the main building in case you get hungry. We reserved it for the whole day. That should be long enough for everyone to do something…we got Olympian security all over it already; they're on their way there now. Olympus is sending teams of hunters and other gods and beings to guard you and the family while we're there…you can come if you like."

"We…what's Olympus?" George asked puzzled.

"Can't tell you that. Just that it's a good place that offers good security for us. And don't ask about the god thing or hunters; I can't answer that either. We're the good guys, so relax. Do you want to go have fun with you kids or be assholes the whole time and make them think you are jerks? I'd rather spend time with the kids if I were their parents, but that's up to you. But no keeping them from being around us others or you can't come. We just want them to have fun." Dorian said tensely.

"We'll come." Another parent said and the others said they would, too. It sounded like a safe enough place.

"And we promise not to go to the Dark Lord if he summons us." Sera said in mock-fear. Then laughed with Dorian at the joke and left her parents looking at them suspiciously.

"Dark Lord?" The parent asked worried.

"It's a joke…she's kidding. Get ready if you're coming, we leave in an hour." Dorian said letting the kids follow her and the others down to the hotel restaurant for some breakfast. The parents joined them soon after and had breakfast with their kids, putting aside their prejudice for now in favor of planning with their kids about what they wanted to do together once they got there.

'_It's ready, security's in place. It's Fort Knox and if a demon or evil thing gets in there, I will eat my hat.' _Bobby sent to Dorian an hour later. '_Have fun, guys!'_

'_We will.'_ Dorian sent back. '_Thank you, Bobby. Are you there?'_

'_Yes, I will be. I'm roaming security, so I'll be moving around with Sam watching the place among you. I want to say hi to your other uncles anyway.'_ Bobby sent back.

'_See you then.'_ Dorian sent then let her uncles know what was going on mentally as well and they nodded. Then they rounded up everyone into the limos and buses, and headed to the go-cart place; hoping the humans behaved this time.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Viktor and his wife felt the wards around the place first and were impressed. They should keep the demons away just fine. They sent their heads buzzing, a low level of static running under their skins. They were boosted to protect them better.

Bobby let them in and immediately was bear-hugged by Viktor. "Bobby! Good to see you, they said you'd be here. What security do we have?" Viktor said getting down to business right away.

"First, I want to apologize. I had no idea the demons would come after you guys or your families; we tried to sneak in discreetly. I hate that they were going after your families, sorry. Second, we have three layers of it. Some of us are lining the rooftop, see them there at the corners? And outside the doors at every entrance. Inside we have people posted by each door and in major areas you will be most likely to be headed to in large groups…like the go-carts, the putt-putt course, and the video games and rides for the kids, and at the eating places throughout here. The Playground thing over there included. We're providing chaperones if needed, too. Me and some others are doing floating security, mingling in groups and moving among you in case we're needed. We should be well protected this time." Bobby said pointing out the guards for them. "Go on in. Dante, Vic asked that you take guard duty with him, floating of course…so you can still hang out with the family, too. But we need you on security, sorry."

"I don't mind, I'm glad to help." Dante said kissing Dorian's cheek as he got up. "See you around, beautiful. Duty calls."

"That's cool, just see to the family members sometimes; they like you. Spend time with them if you can." Dorian reminded him.

"I will." Dante said and headed through the crowd to Vic who waved him over and took his hand, pecking his cheek as soon as he reached his side.

Then they all headed in and felt much safer now that Olympus was watching over them. The last time had been too close for their comfort.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The parents of the humans were being much nicer now, they noticed with relief. Willing sharing in activities with them, go-carting and doing rounds of Putt-Putt along with many of the kinds set up for smaller kids like the ball pits and skee-ball.

"It's kind of fun." One admitted while sharing some nachos with his little son. "Cale here beat me that last round of gold, I never knew he had such a knack with golf…maybe we could golf together when he's older. I'd like to have a golfing partner then. Ellie here isn't into golf and I'm a big player." He ruffled his son's hair and he smiled up at his father with a proud look. Soaking in his praise. "That hole in one was a beautiful sight, Cale!"

"Thanks, I've been practicing…the other clubs you have at home are too big and heavy for me, so I keep messing up there." Cale said softly, cheeks tinting pink as he remembered how badly he'd played when he'd done it last time in the backyard.

"We'll buy you some smaller clubs when we get home, mine are grown up clubs. They sell them at the golf store there in town." His father promised then smiled. "What do you want to do now?"

"Ball pit?" Cale asked.

"Fine with me, as long as you're chaperoned." His father agreed to it and watched him run to join some other kids his own age nearby. "Meet here in two hours! We have to go then."

"Yes, Daddy." Cale said smiling and waved as the kids ran off, waving to their folks as well, a young man joining them they didn't know but knew he was one of the Olympian guardians along with Dante to assist him. Victor followed them at the rear in case any straggled behind.

Some older kids took breaks from video games to get snacks from the snack places as well, then went to play some other games again. Others went to drive in races at the various go-cart tracks around the place, Dorian and her uncles joining them, since racing did seem appealing right then.

On a break between activities, Stefano finally made his announcement. "Everyone, I need your attention briefly. I have an announcement to make."

Everyone turned to listen, curious as to what he had to say. They'd heard he was making an announcement about his businesses and was wondering if he was naming that heir finally! They all hoped it was them. All but Viktor and his brothers, and the Olympians, they already knew.

"This won't take long." Stefano said smiling. "I have named my heir…and she has been running the businesses for me for over a year now. My heir is Dorian Scaric, and she now owns my Enterprises, all of Scaric Enterprises properties and assets are hers. I just wanted to make an official announcement since we all are here anyway."

Most of them were unfazed by the announcement, they'd seen this coming years ago! She's the only one he took the time out to groom or pay too much attention to. Why the others were so shocked was a surprise to them. They must be really deluding themselves to think that they had stood a chance to be his heir when it was blatantly obvious that Dorian had been the heir for years; only a blind idiot could have missed something like that. Clearly those that didn't see this coming fell into that 'blind idiot' category, or maybe a lower 'deluding themselves' one instead…they thought with amusement.

Some of them sputtered in disbelief but otherwise the group didn't say a word. There was no need to. "Well, if that's all, I'll let you go. You have any business concerns, please call her; she'll be dealing with that kind of stuff from now on." Stefano said then laughed. "Don't look so surprised! I never made it a secret she was my favorite."

They blanched and nodded, but otherwise kept quiet from that point on. It was true, she'd always been his little 'Princess', his favorite. They'd always been jealous of that, had been for years. They should have known he'd pick her for his heir; the little conniving bitch!

Dorian ignored their jealous thoughts on principle then smiled as she saw the group disperse, going to do stuff again. Doing the same as well. Possibly the go-carts again, Dante needed his ass beat again and she was just the Dhampyre to do it.

They played for hours after that, all enjoying themselves until it was time to go. They all regretted that the day had to end but knew it did. They wished that they had longer to stay together but knew better. It was over and so they resigned themselves to it.

Then, as the sun went down, they started to leave in stages. Those with younger children first; their little ones cradled in their arms and sleeping against their shoulders. Then the teenagers and their folks; with their families, and lastly the adults without them. The road was packed so it was slow going but not impassible. Dozens upon dozens of cars and trucks, and buses and vans jammed them. A hour or two later, the place was empty and they all went to their motels to rest. Swearing to meet up later the next morning to say goodbye to all the others.

Dorian smiled in relief as she drove back behind her uncles; Dean sitting with her this time. Sam still on Olympus in case he was needed. Victor and Dante rode in the backseat and relaxed, having enjoyed their day despite their misgivings that the humans couldn't get along with the other ones again. They'd gotten along with them much better this time and enjoyed themselves as a family with the others. So maybe there was a chance they'd get along better with them from now on; not be so divided as before. It would be nice to be a whole family again. The divide between them had done more harm to them than good and they all were hopeful and grateful that they'd been able to partially mend some of their fences; the rest would mend themselves in time as they learned to accept each other even more.

And value those differences rather than use them as reasons to push each other away.

Xxxxxxxxx

Dorian smiled as they sat going through the photos she'd brought with them. "And that is Linc, doesn't he look like a younger John? He's the spitting image…and that is Rommie and Remmie, his brothers…I had them with Dean and Sam. These girls with them are their daughters, Sam had them…that's Samae, Denae, and Mati. They're around seven now, they'll be 18 in six months. They are pair bonded so they won't leave their sides. These babies are Levyna and Lorynei, Dean's son's with Sam. These twins here are Dante's with Dean and Sam…yeah, they've made quite a few babies. But they are so adorable…don't you think?" Dorian said and they ended up going over the other babies of the other Olympians as well for a while. "You could always visit this weekend. It's their daughters' fifteenth birthday and we're having a party for them. They just hit fifteen and they asked for one…we indulge them, so why not do it?"

"I'll be there. I've yet to meet Adam and Hermes anyway, heard he was going to be a surgeon. Impressive." Viktor said smiling. "Joreal speaks of him all the time, we talk often and he keeps me updated. I liked John and as Joreal, I like him, too. He's still so like John, even without half his soul. Still a hunter at heart, that man is…" Viktor said fondly. He'd always admired John and how he took care of his family; how hard he always tried and never gave up. Even when his own sons fought him on it. He'd loved them so much and apparently still did.

"It's a date then, we'll be expecting you…you guys can spoil them to your heart's content then." Dorian said hugging them. "It really was great spending time with you guys; I really missed you. Didn't realize it until I saw you all standing there in that bar then it hit me…I had missed my family. We should stay in touch more now, spend more time together now. Visit when we can…want to try it?"

"Russia is far away." Viktor teased her.

"I can get popped there, not a problem." Dorian teased back. "There is no place you can go that I can't find you…the mark is like a GPS. I can find you anywhere."

"I like that thought, that means we can find you anywhere, too, right?" Viktor said and she got his point and groaned.

"Yeah, there is that." Dorian said grimly. "Oh, well, at least you never need to worry about finding me if you need me."

"True, niece, very true. It also means I can pop in on Stefano anytime I want…for no reason if I like…I do that often anyway, he hates that. Now I can literally just go to him then just pop away before he tries to kill me for it. He always misses but still…he tried to shoot me last time. Man is a poor marksman, he should hit the range more. He used knives before, then throwing stars, and even poisoned darts…I'm beginning to think he doesn't enjoy my visits as much as I do…pity that." Viktor mused then chuckled. "He is a cranky man."

"I would be, too…" Dorian shivered. "You pop in on me and I will just keep doing what I'm doing, just a word of warning…so if you think you can interrupt us during sex, you have another thing coming. You'll just have to watch and wait until we're done and that may take a while; we don't do quickies."

"I wouldn't think you would." Viktor laughed and they headed in for one last drink before they left. "I will miss you, niece. You are the most entertaining of your siblings."

"I know. How are they anyway? Have you heard about Dad yet?" Dorian asked worried.

"They are fine, Tasha and Zane are in Siberia helping me run a Kiss I just…obtained. Jack and Lane are dealing with some wolves that are joining my Pack; they are currently in Zurich. And Greta, Lilia, and Katya are married to some wolves in my Pack now…very happily. Your Dad is still missing after trying to kill you guys; no word of his whereabouts. Once we find him, we will call you and let you know where he is; we know you are the one to kill him for that once we do. You made a blood promise on it." Viktor said as they headed in. "It is a sad business…to kill your own family. I will never understand his reasoning."

"Me either…so we're adding the kids, at least mine, to the Family Archives then, like required…" Dorian said to be sure.

"And all other kids you guys have; all Olympian kids will join our Archives…they are family now that you've mated to them. So they join us. Keep us updated, that's all I ask." Viktor said.

"I'll do that." Dorian said. "They'd like that."

Then they talked for a bit more and parted ways to pack up before the goodbye meeting and buffet meal. They were glad to be heading home but they sure were going to miss their family more now as well. And be keeping a closer eye on them, what with the demons showing up to hurt them before. There was no telling when they'd come after them again since they couldn't get to Olympians. They seemed to have settled for going after their families and them when they weren't on Olympus.

And they really wanted to prevent them from hurting their families…human or otherwise they were theirs and they meant to keep them around as long as they could. They needed their families and their families needed them just as much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(A month later)

Sam and Samae were in their finest robes, bowing before Obeiron. Who looked down at them fondly. "Get them in here, those without wings or Faery forms. We'll have to do it for most of them but only give them their Faery forms and their own wings, honorary Faeries with us now. You two will of course be given full Faery gifts and powers, characteristics, both wings for your full form even as gods and a smaller Faery form where you look like we ordinarily do, naked and covered in light with delicate wings. You will be full Faeries like us but also gods and whatever you are now. Faery will just be a part of who you are now."

He sighed, "I need to do the forms early for you two so you can move around the Realm better. The wedding isn't until tomorrow…hmm." He thought now. "I can give the wings to them now; Faery forms, too." He motioned to the other Faeries carrying large chests in groups, having them set them up in a row, a few feet apart. "Open those when I say so, Chesel." He told a blond Faery man who bowed. The others bowed as well. "You will also be able to read, speak, and understand all Faery languages once you get your wings and Faery forms. Honorary Faeries always get those gifts; it helps them fit in better."

"I'll give you yours first myself." Obeiron said gently and touched them, pouring a generous amount of Faery power into them, allowing them to get most of their Faery gifts early. The coronation would finish the transformation for them later. He removed his hands and took a chest of his own to place at his feet. They smiled and hugged him in thanks now. "Go get the others. Tell them to come to me. I know they are all here for the wedding and coronations. Sam, you will receive powers like I have when we marry and you put on your crown."

"Where are the other Mates? I was hoping…" Sam asked curiously, he'd wanted to meet them today. Where were they? "You said there were thirty or so, right?"

"No, not anymore." Obeiron admitting blushing as he met Sam's eyes, love shining in them. "I sent the human ones back and they remember nothing. I have freed the others from their vows. They are free to be with who they want, like they wanted. I provide for them and they are free to be with who they want. They don't want mated anymore with anyone but they do however enjoy sex with other Faeries without mating being the ultimate goal. So they kept the title of consorts, to keep from being forced to mate or marry anyone, and want to live as free spirits now. Not my mates anymore, not really. No more consorts, my love. Just me and my King. I will be King of the Faeries and so will you. Equal in power and position to me. You will be the King of the Faeries, Sam, once we marry. You will rule here as well. Well, from Olympus but I'll rule here and you rule from there unless you are visiting or I'm visiting you. We'll keep doing that. I just wanted to show you I'm serious about this Mating with you. I only want you now, not them. I…love you too much to be that way anymore. I wanted to prove I would be a good king and Co-ruler with me. Husband and Mate not just consort or anything as minor as that…you mean more to me than all that." He sighed and smiled softly into Sam's eyes kissing him softly. "I wanted to show you that you are the only one for me now. I only want you, Sam."

"So you'll stay there _alone_ until I'm back with you?" Sam asked sadly.

"Yes. But I keep busy and it's worth waiting for you. You are worth the wait, Sammy." Obeiron said softly. "We'll be together so often neither of us will have the chance to miss the other, believe me."

"I'll hold you to that. I'm not…I can't drop my other Mates like that. I love them, too, like I love you, do you understand that? I won't let them go like you did yours. You still want to marry me?" Sam asked worried but was sure this was the case.

"Yes, I didn't expect you to reciprocate the gesture. It's a personal choice I made. I like your other Mates. You love and need them. They are good for you. Add who you want to your love life, just make time for me and my Realm. Once we marry, you will be responsible for it and its subjects. You will have to actively rule the Faery Realm as you rule here. It is a serious and sacred trust you're making here. You will be required to be a true King not a figure head there…" Obeiron thought to himself. "We could move the Realm closer to Olympus…its outside of time like Olympus was; it can exist anywhere. I just need to move it and the portal to it here but where?"

"There are the woods by the yard. We bought the land a year ago and no one goes there. It is warded and guarded by the Olympian Gates and Wards like the yard itself is. You can move the Faery Realm there. Make changes you need to make to the landscape, add all the magic you need for it to function right. Make it a permanent part of Olympus and protected by it now as well with your own Magical Protections. That way we're together always and I can rule it all the time with you. I want to be there for them but I can't ignore my responsibilities to Olympus and the Pantheon here either. I could do both if you move it here…" Sam suggested and Obeiron nodded agreeing.

"So…the Realm moves here?" Obeiron asked, seeing what Sam wanted to do here. Sam appeared to be thinking. "As king, I leave it up to you. You say you want it and it will happen. Your first act as king, Sam. Do we move the Faery Realm to Olympus or not?" He waited and Dean and God appeared.

"I contacted them with the offer; they have to vote with me. They are the Head Gods with me; we make these decisions together. Guys? Do we move it here?" Sam asked and waited.

"I'm for it. We can protect them, too. They would be safer here and you can rule the way you need to if they are here. So I vote yes." God said and looked at Dean.

"I'm still not always comfortable with Faeries but…I'm getting used them, thanks to Byron. He's been helping me get along and understand Faeries better. Plus this is important to Sam and it will be safer for you guys, too; so okay, I vote yes. Just don't mess with me too much. I need some more time adjusting to glowing balls _not_ trying to kidnap or kill me." Dean said and groaned. "They are going to be flying all around Olympus now, right? Little balls of light everywhere?" He put his face in his hands and shook his head. "I'm _so_ going to regret this…"

Obeiron hugged the god and chuckled. "We're your allies now and we'll go easy on you, Dean. But yes, we will be flying everywhere on Olympus. We'll give you space; don't worry. Take your time." Dean nodded then asked.

"Do you have wings? Do the small form thing?" Dean asked looking and not seeing a trace of wings. Obeiron showed him multicolored wing tattoos on his back, on the shoulder blades.

"They look like this, as will yours, when not out showing. That is for when one is full sized like we are now. When you want to show them, you just free them with your mind and…" He closed his eyes and a set of blue and gold wings appeared, oval ones that came from his shoulder blades and overlapped where they met in the middle on each side, all the size of the length of his body. They pointed to in opposite directions but touched together in the middle where each top wing met the lower one. They were transparent and sparkly, shimmering in the sun now. "In small form, I look like them. Same wings but smaller ones and surrounded by my Faery light. The light protects us and we tend to look like fireflies to humans that way. Camouflaged, so to speak."

He went small now and became a ball of light, and they looked closer, barely making him out in the glow. Then he became big again. Smiling slyly at Sam. "He'll do that, too." Then pointed at them. "You all will have these wings and forms, too, once you take the blessing into yourself. It will bind itself to you and you will still be what you are now but also Faery as well. With wings and Faery form only. Sam and Samae will have Faery power; maybe Dean if he takes half to help Sam with his. God doesn't need them or the Faery powers; he visited all the time, he doesn't need them." Obeiron said smiling at his old friend. "You'd think they already knew that, being your sons and God-mates and all."

"You'd think." God said laughing as he winked at them.

"You think maybe you could have one with me sometime, Sam? An heir? Sometime, would you consider it? I could…I want to carry it. Let me?" Obeiron said and Sam nodded.

"Our wedding night, Obe. I'll give you that heir. You sure you don't want to wait and I can carry it later?" Sam offered." Sam laughed.

"So how do we do this? Bring the place here now then the wedding or afterward?" He motioned to the woods. "How long would it take to get it settled the way you need it to be?" Dean said. He looked at God and Obeiron for guidance on this one.

"Well, we'll take a few minutes, get you all your wings and such. Then us Faeries, that means you two, Sam and Samae, will use all our power and pull the realm through the portal I'll create and send it to the place where we want it to be. We'll get it powered up and cemented there then we can have the wedding there soon after. Is everyone here? Everyone?" Obeiron explained and looked around. There were close to a thousand beings here, human and otherwise. He went ahead and pressed half powers into Dean like he'd promised before and Dean's eyes now held gold flecks in their midst. Then Dean glowed and showed his wings. They were translucent green with gold threaded through it, delicate and lovely as the sun lit upon them, leaving a green shimmer around him as he had admired them. His hair held strips of green that matched his wings, only a few, but they would be permanent. "There you go, and you are very handsome, Dean. You'd have made a great Faery, too, just like your daughter." He looked to God again, "Ready?" He eyed the large group of people and waited patiently.

"We're all here. We pulled Buri and Idun back for this and Spike and them are here, too. Giles and his group, all of the ones from Europe, are over there. They all get the wings and forms. The human and psychic hunters are over by the house and the rest of us are nearby the building over there. The townspeople are there by the cars and the car Angels are in full form by the gods over there. I believe we're all here. Do Spike and Giles groups first? They have to get back first and quicker than the others. The others we can take our time with." God advised and they backed up now.

"All right, Spike, bring your group and head to lines on the left. Giles, you and your group take right. Put your hand in the box, get a ball of light out and push it into your chests, then let the next one take theirs; you can change away from the others while they get theirs. Hop to it, your portals won't stay open forever here." Obeiron ordered and they lined up. Spike and Buffy took their lights and pushed them in, walked away glowing then dimmed. Faith and Giles were next. Then Robin and Willow, then Kennedy and the slayers took theirs in turns. Illyria and Gun got theirs and Obeiron took Illyria to the side and gave her full Faery powers, whispering, "No longer powerless, a full Faery like us now; be careful how you use them, dear. You earned them. You are good now, stay that way, okay?"

"I will. Thank you, Sire." Illyria promised quietly, happier now. Swearing to do even more good now, something worthy of her Faery gift. Then she moved to join the others to wait to return, smiling now.

Then Buri and Idun took theirs as well; all glowed then dimmed. Then the groups hugged those on Olympus and the other group, saying goodbye to each other and leaped through their perspective portals; two separate ones this time. God held one and Samae held the other. Their powers combined making everyone's hair stand up on their arms as they touched them. They felt hot and scolding against their skin but they ignored that and waved bye, thanking them. Once every one of them were through, they closed the portals and resumed watching again.

Stefano and the vamps were next, bowing to Obeiron respectfully each time and taking their light. Pushing it in and stepping aside to glow then let it fade out. The wolves did the same, bowing and then taking their light in and glowing like the others. The other Mates of Sam and Dean's stepped forward, including the witches, since they were all married to them now, all bowed then took theirs, glowed then dimmed each time. All the gods, including the car Angels, the gods themselves, and the Immortal Servants that had become them by gaining powers were in this group. Then came the Hunters, bowing respectfully, taking their balls of light, glowing then dimming. The Townspeople with marks were next, taking the ball of light into themselves after bowing to Obeiron. "Is that everyone?" God asked and they all nodded, wings showing on everyone. "Go on, Obeiron. Let's move the realm now and you get busy getting it permanently situated by tomorrow."

The Faeries and Obeiron, with Sam and Samae, vanished into his portal and they went to work, pushing power into a bubble around the whole place, making the portal wide and long, both kings using their hand motions to guide the powered bubble holding the entire Faery Realm through it, floating the almost thousand acre realm deep into the woods and vanishing with it. The rest headed inside and God vanished the empty chests to their attic for safe keeping. Then God and Dean headed over to the tables of food and made plates for themselves, joining Ellen and Bobby on a cloud to chat. Dorian and Dante joined them, laughing at a joke or two. People grouped up and hung out together then settled in for the night; the hunters joining them at times to say hello and get to know them better. The townspeople also managed to mingle among the groups to talk, too. The kids ran around and the older ones oversaw their favorites. Samae watched Remmie closely, Denae watched and played with Rommie, and Mati and Linc played cards on the porch, matching since he was still learning colors and shapes, then some numbers and letters. Mati patiently explaining what each was to him with love in her eyes for the Devil she loved.

They saw this and smiled, sharing food and making sure the kids ate enough.

"Hey, can our families come here and live?" One human hunter asked. "We don't mind the nudity or the sex. Hell, if it's a trade-off for this stuff for their safety and care, we'll gladly make it!" He said and they all nodded, approaching as a group, going to God and the Sex gods. "We are aware of what goes on here and we are okay with it. Our families are, too. The sex powers, the no clothes issue, the near constant sex. It's fine with us. Hell, some of us wouldn't mind being invited into it. It's not a private thing, is it? You can share with us? Our Mates and us have already agreed it would be good to move here and our kids would love to meet yours. Some of us could live in town even, now that Olympus is extended over it." Another hunter spoke up. His eyes on the kids playing and doing the card things. Wishing his kids could do that with them, be friends with these kids, too. "They'd really like being around the kids and it really is very family friendly here. And you know we love you now, we're your mates now, after the other night…can our families join us here?" The man really wanted his family here to know these gods, these people, too…they'd love it here. And be much safer here than out there. He knew as well as they did that sometimes the evil things followed you home and went after those you loved most; but they couldn't do that here.

"Sure, move in but not unless you can live with the way we are. We don't tone it down for anyone, this is the way it is here now. Take it or leave it. You move in, and you accept what is here." Dean said firmly. "No prudishness or judgments and no bigotry or prejudice. We have vampires here, and wolves, but they are good beings and no threat to you. They protect others and hunt with us to save others. We also have gods here, and we don't need anyone provoking anyone or hurting their feelings because you only see them as evil things. You feel that way, you need to leave now! Not to mention that if you take the sex and everything, you have to adjust to it or leave. This is what our powers do and the way it is here. We are still good hunters here, we just do it different then we used to. We don't want to hear you say a damn word against it all; If you don't like it, you can move to town. They wear clothes there and there is no constant sex or god sex powers floated around it. But there will be gods, vamps, and wolves there living around you. They are there to help protect the town and its people, like you will be expected to if you agree to it."

Dean also sighed and then added, "Our son is the Devil Incarnate, the new Ruler of Hell, so there will be Hellhounds here someday but they also are not a threat to you. He is a good ruler, not like the others; He'll be keeping the demons under control. You move against him or against any of our family, and we will kill you; mark our words. We are not evil here, though we seem like evil things by what you were taught as Hunters. We hunt a new way. If you want to hunt with us, you accept this and live in peace with us. God rules here with us, he is our father and lover along with most of the beings here. We will suffer no insult to them and, if you join us, we will suffer no insult to you nor would we let any harm come to your loved ones. We protect and love what is ours and, if you do this, you become ours in every way. We've owned you since you took the mark to enter Olympus but now you will worship us and God only, none others, but…we are good men still and will take care of you and consider you our family once you join us here. You understand? Mates or not, we will hurt you for any move against us. We'll love and will be with you as Mates but we won't tolerate disrespect to our people here! You get what it means to live here with us?"

"Got it." The hunter said. And the hunters moved to talk together then came back. "We'll need places to live." He said smiling. "If we're going to move in by the end of the week, and you all don't mind moving trucks from hell lining your driveway and some of us popping in the families. You all can help unload the trucks and situate the furniture with us. Do the same for us that move into town." The man held out a hand. "Daniel Waters, single father."

"Nice to meet you again, Daniel." Dean said and shook his hand. The others joined him in welcoming them.

"Can our families come to the wedding?" Daniel asked smiling, "They've never seen Faeries before…"

"Sure, how about we pop you all to your families and they meet us at the gate, outside the wards. Then we can get them marked, too, then they can come in here, too? You can think up houses or whatever to stay in and we can conjure up beds and stuff until your furniture comes. Move in tonight, those that want to live here. The rest can house with the marked townspeople until you get homes situated. We got the cash for when you want to buy houses. You tell us the amount and we'll authorize the cash transaction so you can move in sooner." Dean encouraged, and sent a silent call to the others. They all surrounded them now. "You that can teleport, yes, you kids, too, Samae, you girls, Linc, you gods who can. We will help, too, God, you help, too. Pop them to their families then let them pack some stuff and pop them back when they are ready. You townspeople, go set up your spare rooms for them now. We'll set up cabins for them for temporary housing. Who has families here?" Dean asked and several hands shot up, more than half. "Ash, Ellen, Bobby, get a list circulated quick. Get the family stats, how many, how old, any special needs, ramps and such. Jo, you get with the others and get a food list made, see what they eat and we'll conjure a meal up for them. Go, get busy!" He ordered and they rushed a list through. Then, as they filled it out, when they were done, they were popped away. Then on and on until they all were gone. The townspeople rushed to prepare living quarters for the arrivals while the remaining gods summoned up cabins for the families and dorms for the single men. Furnishing them lavishly and comfortably, summoning up beds and dressers, and other stuff they'd need. Even toys the littler kids might want to play with and computer games for the older ones.

Jo had the list ready and they got a meal ready in record time. Then the people began show up and formed crowds at the Gates, where they were touched and marked immediately then let into Olympus. Straight couples, gay couples, single parents, single men and women, and many with kids and babies. All took the free meal and talked with the Sex gods, expressing their wishes of where to stay. Most of the ones with younger kids moved to town but still agreed it wasn't because of the sex and stuff; they just wanted to be closer to the schools they needed to get the kids enrolled in soon. Some with kids even agreed to live on Olympus. Letting their kids play with the girls and their son, Linc, even when they found out his destiny as the Devil. They agreed if the gods trusted him to be good, they may as well, too. Besides, he was a nice kid. He deserved a chance at friends just as much as the others. Dean found himself taken to the side and told by several parents, three or four, that their sons or daughters were infected like Sam had been with the demon blood. Azazel's other generations he had mentioned to Sam before at Cold Oak. They had no powers but they wondered if God would consider cleansing them of it. They hadn't drank demon blood or anything so they were fine. The littler ones ran around, laughing and playing; mostly tag and stuff. Dean agreed he would and they were relieved he would help and that they would let them stay with them even knowing such a dark evil thing. The kids were not evil but…the blood was that was still in them.

No one minded the nudity or sex. In fact, they seemed unfazed by it, even the ones that had moved to town. Several even offered themselves to many of the Olympians, especially the Sex gods, at a later date, to join some on Olympus for sex again. So they agreed to let them stay in their '_dates' _rooms with them during those times. Even the vamps and wolves got offers, surprisingly enough! Everyone was eager to attend the wedding the next day and see the Faery Realm for themselves. They all stayed to eat dessert with them and talk for a bit and socialize. No one was eager to leave for now so they let them stay longer. The Sex gods only leaving to have their second orgy, dragging Gabriel with them, for the night in their room in the house; giving the others time to get to know each other and get comfortable with each other. They had lovers to seduce and satisfy…for a few _hours._

Then, as the sun rose over the clouds, they all headed in to sleep and nap. By then, Sam had returned and was surprised by the others there. Dean explained what they had decided and Sam agreed it was a good idea. They were welcome and they would be safer here. And the kids would have playmates now; be able to make friends. Have normal friendships now with humans. It would help them get along with them more later on when they had to move around them.

All had been given marks immediately on arrival so they were also asked for the Immortal servant thing like their lovers and mates had agreed to, even the older kids. All agreed and took the vow, becoming Immortal but themselves. Then God touched their foreheads and gave them knowledge of all that was going on and who was who on Olympus; even the ones that moved to town. They saw them off and they promised to come back by noon. The wedding was that afternoon and they needed to get their wings and full Faery forms still.

A couple hours later, they showed up and waited in lines, taking their new wings and full Faery forms then left to finish napping and get ready for the ceremony. Sam dressed those that wanted it while others chose their own outfits, and snacked as they waited. Sam and Samae left with Obeiron to get their royal robes on and unicorns and other creatures roamed around letting the others pet and ride them; strange creatures never seen by humans before, as well. All harmless and well behaved. Eager to meet them all, too! This was their home now so they would be doing this all the time now so the creatures wanted to get used to it and get the people and beings used to them being there.

All in all, they agreed Olympus wasn't a bad place at all. In fact, it was a rather _great_ place.

A horn sounded, a long drawn out ringing sound. Filling the air with magic and light. The sky over Olympus went dark and a full moon shown then, illuminating it all with pale light. Immediately they were in the Faery Realm where they saw many taking their smaller Faery forms and others just taking their wings out, showing them off. There were dozens of floating Faeries everywhere. Incandescent lighting lit the place, of all colors, and there were mushrooms and trees, and other strange sights. Little cottages and houses, with flowers never seen before and streams and lakes were outlined by mini-forests and soft green grass, along with grass of many colors, ranging from blue to even violet.

Unicorns wandered here as well and the place held the visitors in thrall; its beauty and oddity fascinating them. They watched as the King sat on his throne, his blonde/white hair flowing down his back to his thighs and wavy, shining in the moonlight, and his midnight blue eyes with their gold ring around the pupils glowing with light and power. His gown a royal white and gold and it flowed to his feet which wore golden sandals. His crown was golden and flattened into a circlet embedded with clear crystals of quartz. There were two more crowns on cushions by the thrones. A smaller silver one with pink stones. Another like the king's own but with sapphires and emeralds in it. Sam and Dean's colors.

The king stood as the soft lilting song began to play. He bit a lip nervously and smiled in relief as Sam walked up the aisle, carrying a bouquet of red and purple flowers that looked like a cross between roses and lilies with a dash of tulip thrown in. A hybrid Faery flower they had seen blooming earlier. Sam smiled lovingly up at his King and walked slow up to him. Then he bowed to the king and stood in front of him.

"Do you take me to be your king and co-ruler of the Faery Realm, to care for them and protect them as I do? To love and cherish me for Eternity as your lover and equal?" Obeiron asked and Sam smiled wider.

"I do." Sam agreed blushing. "Do you take me to be your king and Co-ruler of the Faery Realm, to care for them with me and allow me to protect them with you? Will you love me only for all of Eternity, be my lover and Mate; be by my side as I go through Eternity and devote myself to you and this Realm, and to Olympus and the beings there I love and care for? Will you protect them as well, and take care of them as we do here? To help protect Olympus _and_ the Faery Realm _with_ me; _not _just the Faery Realm alone? To join our kingdoms and unite them as we are united together as Kings and Lovers for all Eternity now?" Sam asked, adding in a few requests of his own. "You can always say no, it's okay, Obe. We need you and your people here on Olympus. We'll join our forces to yours and you can add yours to ours. We can do this together now, me and you, baby… I love you but…join our realms, can we?"

"I do agree to all those things and…we will join our realms now, into one, working together for the good of both of them now. Olympus and the Faery Realm, separate still, but joined now in proximity and purpose. Both yours and ours to serve and protect now. You will be my husband and lover, my King and man I love for all time now. Even after it all ends." Obeiron agreed. "I will join your bed in the house now, but be just yours until I find others appealing that way. Never shared with others but only you but you can be with others; all you want…just love me also and let me hold you and make love to you like you do with them."

"Can we spend tonight in your palace? So we can do the…thing? Can we make a baby, would you still be the mother of our heir?" Sam asked kissing him gently.

"Yes, my palace tonight. I will conceive for you." Obeiron agreed and nodded, happy and even more in love now. A heir for the throne, a husband he adored and worshipped. Kept and needed by this god for Eternity. Obeiron had never been happier! So he picked up the crown and placed it on Sam's head, whispering into his ear. "Hold onto your hat, Sammy! Huge power boost coming up."

Sam nodded as he braced for it. And, as soon as the crown was on his head, he felt like a nuclear bomb had gone off inside him. His skin went powder blue then gold, beams shot from him and he glowed like a sun for a while then his wings got larger and gold was added to the blue and green in them. Silver laced softly around the edges of them now. His body shook as the power took him and ripped him apart; freezing him in place then putting him back together as he arched and moaned under its spell. Then it was gone and he stood there normal as he was before; but still changed in many ways. His nails and lips took on a faint blue color but it was powdery and translucent, shimmering, and barely visible. His ears were like before but a small point was there now; again, barely noticeable unless you looked for it. Light blue flecks peppered his hazel and green eyes now with gold ringing them faintly. His lashes were blacker now but glowed silver when the moonlight hit them. His hair was the more noticeable though; there were now light and dark blue streaks mixed in with the brown in thick streaks, the way a punk rocker might do it; but these were permanent. His skin looked normal enough but shimmered a faint sparkly blue when the light hit it; like he was dusted with moonlight and blue stardust.

They kissed now and then Obeiron bowed to Sam and so did every Faery there. Dean and the mates bowed in respect as well; overwhelmed at the beautiful sight of him so changed. But still so gorgeous. The blue fit him and Dean couldn't wait to touch him that way. That blue but tan skin shimmering in the moonlight as he caressed it, those blue tinged lips under his and those hands with blue nails gripping him. Those new eyes stealing his breath away until he came for the man. His Mate was even more beautiful now, and he looked into the others minds and saw they felt the same. Sam was transformed anew now but still theirs. Full Faery King, full Sex god, and everything else he had been before.

A new man but still the same Sammy to them. The man they still loved beyond thought and reason.

Shared with Obeiron and still with them for Eternity so they could live with that. Sam was happy with the King; so they were happy for both of them.

Samae's coronation was next. She walked up the aisle in a soft pink dress with pretty roses braided into her plaited braid. Her eyes shined with wonder and love for her Daddy and his new husband. She bowed to them both and stood again as they pulled her up to stand with them.

"Do you agree to be our princess, to protect and love Olympus and the Faery Realm as needed, to be Faery with us, and serve with us as we do our duty to our Realms?" Sam asked and she said, "I do, Daddy." Then Sam put her crown on her. Kissing her cheek proudly. "My little Faery Princess." He said softly and hugged her tight. "I love you, Samae."

"I love you, too, Daddy." She said and smiled as the power flooded her. She glowed and arched under it then tinged pink, not blue; pink in her lips, hair, and nails now. Some in her eyes with silver lacing them as well, and silver added to her wings, too. A soft pink with silver entwined in her wings now. She stepped back and stood between them, taking both their hands and looking excited now as her Faery settle on her shoulder. The little glowing woman kissed her cheek in support and comfort. Her little Faery face smiling up at Samae as Samae smiled down at her. Easy friendship and camaraderie in their expression, the others notice proudly; they were friends, she and her Faery companion now.

"Your new King and Co-ruler, Samuel Winchester, Sex god and Norse Lord, and now your Faery King." He motioned to Sam and they all bowed to him again, making him blush in embarrassment. "Worship and obey him as you would me." They nodded in assent and stood again. The Faeries, of course. The rest had just watched the show by then. "Your new Faery Princess, Samae Singer-Winchester. Huntress Goddess and Holy priestess of God himself, now also your Princess. Bow and worship her as well." Obeiron ordered and they did, smiling at the beautiful girl and seeing she was indeed worthy to be theirs.

"Now rise and join us on Olympus for a wedding feast." Oberion invited and the Faeries now stood, all stood, flying up in small Faery forms again, mostly hanging with the kids and the girls, along with the babies and littler kids that Bobby and them had brought with them. He slipped a ball of light into them and they now had wings and Faery forms, since they couldn't come to the ceremonies before. He kissed their foreheads, giving them his protection, protection of the Faery king himself and all it entailed. Smoothing finger along their happy faces as they reached for his shimmering fingers as the moonlight shone on them.

He lingered especially over Gabriel and Lincoln, "A perfect Angel and a perfect Devil, you will be close and never enemies, brothers and allies. So powerful and special…your duties will be great but if you need me, you just call on me, little ones, and I will lend you my service." He promised, a Faery Promise he sealed with a soft kiss to their lips and let up quickly, a brief platonic kiss of power he slipped into their minds and souls. Then he smiled, "Such blessed children you have, Sam and Dean, Dorian. They are so precious!"

"Yes, they are." Dorian said and marveled. A Faery Blessing, a rare thing, not lightly given, especially by the Faery King himself who had _never_ given it before. A blessing that bound him to them and forced him to do what they needed him to do for them later if they called on him. He would have no choice but to do as they asked. But only called on in emergencies or great need, only then could he come; no other time. Her sons, gods of day and night, an Angel/god/God being and a Devil Incarnate, the Ruler of Hell itself. Twin Pheonixes, powerful beings, even more powerful than Obeiron himself and who would be near in power to the gods, their fathers themselves. And three really powerful girls to love. The twins Dean had given birth to lay in his arms as Obeiron blessed them, too. Blonde and grey eyed, a strange eye color. The color of the storms they created. Clouding with Norse power as they looked around them. Hair was more pale blond mixed with platinum but they were olive skinned with inky black long lashes that fanned their cheeks. Pink cheeks and cupid bow lips with high cheekbones. Their bodies were compact like their Mother's and they looked more like Dean than Sam, but they didn't mind too much. They were their babies, it didn't matter who they looked more like. They would love them no matter what.

Two new Norse god and goddess, goddess of storms, Levyna, and the god of Frost, Lorynei. Dean's kids. Lorynei had a cold body temperature, close to 65 degrees when normal, but closer to thirty something when he slept or used his power. Storms had filled the sky when Levyna was born and it had snowed on Olympus when Lorynei was born seconds later. And the babies slept now. Rocked to sleep in their Mother/Father's arms, who hummed a soft lullaby to them, eyes adoring them as he did so. Sam came over and held them now, too. Kissing their cheeks softly and smiling at their sleeping faces. "So beautiful, Dean. Our kids are so beautiful." Sam sighed. "Norse goddess and god." He said smiling, loving them completely.

Dean smiled and added. "More Norse gods, cool. Magdi and Modi and the other Norse gods are thrilled. They can't wait to help them when their powers show up. They were afraid they were the last. I just think they're relieved honestly. So happy, too."

"They're right, there needs to be more of them. Of all of them honestly. Full pantheons down to just four or five; I'm not surprised they are being replenished. They needed to be." Sam said thoughtfully.

Obeiron took a turn holding the babies with them and rocked them as he spoke now. "What are we discussing here?" He asked.

"The babies, our Norse ones. We were saying that it seemed like the Pantheons were being refilled. The girls for the Greek one, these two for the Norse one, and Dorian's boys for the Egyptian one." Sam said and God nodded.

"It's true, they are being replenished. Baby Gabe will replenish the Angels of Heaven, start a new Angelic race. Linc with do the same, darker Angels but still, Angels all the same. Some with darker looks and powers than the others, but both kinds good and righteous. Just different in temperaments and powers they would have but still good men and Angels. Just two different kinds of them. It was new way of doing it but it would add variety to the new Angels to come." God explained. "Your kids and theirs, when you have them, will be doing that part. I can't tell which Pantheon they will fit in, yours or one of theirs but they will fit in one." God smiled at Obeiron, taking the kids from him to lay them down in their cribs. "You two have a wedding night to get to. Go, we got this." He urged and Sam laughed as Obeiron tugged carried him off over his shoulder after letting him kiss both God and Dean passionately goodnight.

"I love you!" Sam called back to them and said, "Hey, pushy thing! I can walk, you know. Are you really _that_ horny?" He asked Obeiron and they laughed again.

"Yes, he is." Dean whispered conspiratorially and laughed, "I shoved an extra dose of lust into him. Sam should _really_ enjoy _this_ wedding night!" He chuckled. "I wanted to give him a gift."

"Well, it's a gift all right." God laughed and they headed in to lay the Pheonix babies and the god babies down into their own rooms, the kids following them on command since it was time for their naps. The sky lightened now and was blue again and the moon was gone, replaced by the sun again. And just like that, night was gone and seemed like it never had been there to begin with. The others stayed a while then left at nightfall to head to town with the townspeople again. Others headed to their lodgings to sleep, most carrying their sleepy children in their arms and the older kids trudging along behind them.

Most of Olympus didn't sleep so they did other things. Hanging out, playing games, making love on the upper cloud banks. Some joined the humans for sex and orgies, as well as, heading in with Dean and joining their bed for sex as well.

So far so good. God thought as he thrust into Dean and spun him in pleasure as Dante sucked Dean and Victor got Dean to suck him. The new Olympus seemed to be working smoothly; he just hoped it stayed that way.

In the meantime, he took Dean harder and deeper a few minutes later, and Dean's powers flooded the room with hot lust, and only made them fuck harder and demand more; Dean included. And, as he came inside the man, God cried out as well and then let Dante take Dean as well, and he settled for kissing and working Dean's body as he writhed in pleasure again. God's kisses driving them all deeper into their love making. Dean cumming with them over and over, even as Victor took him as well. Until he came and Dean took them and they took each other, then switched partners, and then did it all again with the others until night fell then morning came and the morning sun flooded the room and lit their very sated and happy bodies. Bathing them in light.

Back at the Faery Palace, the Kings also made love. And made a baby, an heir for the Faery throne and their own child.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Obe, Obe!" Sam cried out as Obeiron thrust into him over and over, kissing his neck and chest, working his chest and stroking him hard as he matched his own strokes. "So close, _please!_" He moaned desperately, reaching for his king and lover to touch and grip more. Obeiron was close, too. His control slipping with every thrust back that his Mate made. "Cumming, I'm…_Obe!_!" Sam cried out now, his orgasm searing through him and he arched, pulling Obeiron to impale him and cum as well. "Sam!" He cried out, too. Then lay beside him panting after they worked themselves onto their sides without separating yet.

Then, once parted, they cuddled and kissed, murmuring love and forever with every touch and word.

A few minutes later, Obeiron surprised Sam by sucking him to orgasm then making him hard again, murmuring, "White Chocolate and Bourbon, baby. You taste so good!" Obeiron smiled and pulled Sam back onto him now. "I'm thinking I want to get _pregnant_…" He hinted and slipped on the heart stone. The Faeries had actually owned their own for centuries, and so he wore one now. "Fuck me, Sam. Take me …I need to feel you inside me _now_." Obeiron moaned softly as Sam sucked him hard and he came while fingers worked him open again. Then Sam worked in and made love to him, going deep then pulling out, only to thrust in again, going slow and easy; trying to make it last for them both.

Obeiron lost himself to feel of Sam taking him this way and the fact that Sam was finally _his._ So he gave it his all and Sam's power slipped out taking them both higher and higher until they moved from slow to faster. Easy forgotten in favor of hard and needy touches and kisses, and bodies grinding as they rolled together and Sam took him deep, until they came hard and fast once more. Their breaths catching and love driving them to keep going; even when the stone glowed over and over, getting brighter and brighter until it dimmed. Then they just gave into the desire and lust, the love and everything they were feeling flooding them and driving them to do more and more; to cum and writhe together and flipping each other now.

Then Obeiron took Sam again and it all hit them again. "I love you!" Obeiron cried out as he filled Sam again and again, as orgasms tore through them repeatedly after Sam's hit him first, of course. Pulling the king deeper into Sam's body and heart; driving Sam deeper into his own and not regretting it at all. "Love you, love you, fuck… I love you!" Sam screamed as he came and then moaned and groaned, soft grunts and gasps spilling from them both as they moved again and got hard for each other as if their bodies never wanted to stop this feeling between them at the moment. Harsh but porn worthy cries and moans came from both men as they got lost in each other now.

So that when the sun flooded the palaces windows, it found them also cuddling happily and not wanting to leave the bed yet or each other's arms. "I love you, Obe." Sam said perfectly content to stay where he was, cuddled into Obeiron's chest; not sleepy at all. "My King."

"Love you, too, Sam." Obeiron said back and kissed his head, loving the feel of him in his arms, like Sam was just where he belonged now. With him and so loved by him. He knew Sam wasn't just his but he'd take what he could get. He'd share their bed now; be with Sam all the time now. No more visits, no more leaving Sam and feeling the emptiness in his heart and bed where Sam belonged and wasn't anymore.

Sam was a part of Olympus, belonged to his other Mates as well. Besides, watching Dean and God kiss Sam had excited him. He thought the sex between them must be hot! He had been turned on by their kisses, imagined how watching them fuck Sam or Sam fucking them would make Obeiron feel. He found himself liking the thought of watching the others with Sam; found it making him hard and horny again. So he followed that thought and took Sam again, making them fuck roughly then cumming together hard hours later and then pictured it again as Sam took him now; exploding with desire and want to see that for himself. "I want…I want to see you with the others, sucking them, fucking them; the other mates taking you and making you cum for them. The others giving you pleasure, buried inside you as you move and take their bodies as they pound into your ass. I want to see you taken by them…"

Obeiron moaned hard and kept going. "I want to see you take them…it makes me so turned on at the thought of someone else _fucking_ you, Sam! Sam…yes, _Sam!_" Obeiron moaned and cried out again and again then came once more when Sam said, "Yeah, baby, I want to let you watch that, see them take my tight ass and fuck it hard. Suck me and then I can take them deeper the way I want to take you! I'm…gah…I'm cumming…please!" Sam screamed as he came again and then Obeiron screamed with him until they collapsed on top of each other. Panting for breath. Then Sam asked, "You really want to see me have sex with them?" He liked the thought of Obeiron watching, stroking himself while Sam joined his lovers in making love. "Would you stroke and touch yourself, Obe?"

"Yes! I want to watch you move for them, see them sink into you and see you move for them in pleasure. Then see you take them like the king you are to me." Obeiron admitted. "I would cum from just watching you, Sam."

"Then you'll be cumming a lot; we have sex a lot there." Sam chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, cuddling in again; resting this time, exhausted. "I'm done. You want more, just take it. I'm spent! You _sexy_ thing, you exhausted me. It's time we stopped, Obe." He laughed. "I thought _we_ had stamina but, _damn_, you beat mine last night…"

"You inspired me, Sam. That and I think Dean slipped a lot of lust in on me when I shook his hand, the mean thing. Blame _him_." Obeiron laughed and saw Sam nod, not surprised.

"His wedding gift, I think." Sam said getting up on one elbow to look down at Obeiron lovingly. "I'll have to thank him later; I liked that gift." Sam ran fingers along his lover's body, neck, and face. "You are so…_magnificent_, Obe. I'm so lucky to have you love me. Feels weird being a Faery now, I'm so full of …so much nervous energy that I could vibrate in place from it!"

"It's always like that when you first get changed. It tones down eventually. For now it will spike and lull for a while, so be careful with the power usage until it adjusts to fit you better. One power will drive the other. The Love one that comes out during sex won't encourage it at all but the Norse ones will, so give it a week of not using them before daring to. It balances by then; only a day or two more over that may be needed at the most." Obeiron reassured him and Sam was relieved. The Norse stuff was barely used but the sex god stuff was always active and moving around in him. He was glad it wouldn't mess up the new Faery ones.

"They bond with the others or stay separate. My Norse ones are separate from the sex ones. Will these work that way, too?" Sam asked trying to get a handle on how to deal with his powers and what to expect from them.

"Yes, the Faery ones will go quiet soon and only come out when you call on them. Not tying themselves to your other ones. When more than one kind of power is present, the powers won't blend if they are too different from each other. The Faery powers have nothing in common with the Norse or Sex god ones, so they won't blend. If there were commonalities, they would have already." Obeiron said and nudged Sam. "Get up, lazy _thing_. I'm hungry."

"Um, the pregnancy? What should we expect? Length? Specific needs? Morning sickness? You need to speak with Sabine; she's our midwife here. She and the witches Coven we have here will handle that stuff and they'll need to know it." Sam asked and Obeiron answered his questions as they headed to the shower; washing each other when they got under the water.

"Well, Faery pregnancies last typically about three months to four. I should show in three weeks; bumps like yours but that's it. We need mystical stuff for our nutritional needs, mushrooms from the Faery Realm, herbs and vegetables. No meat though, it poisons the baby. Only all natural foods like veggies and fruit, that kind of stuff. I will have my sickness at night; all Faeries do. We are night creatures so our sickness and symptoms will be stronger then." Obeiron admitted kissing Sam into the wall again and Sam pulling him closer, deepening the kiss so they both got lost in it together. Then he worked them apart reluctantly and stroked Sam face and chest. "Can't stay in here forever, Sam. We should go eat and join the others. They will miss you there, plus God might want to see you about a something. I have to go see this 'Sabine' about this pregnancy; so she can do her job and be my doctor. Come on, gorgeous. Let's get home."

"Fine, spoil sport." Sam pouted and eyed his erection, stroking it. "Look what you did to me." He leered as he did this.

"Can't have that." Obeiron said, going to his knees in front of him, taking him in his mouth again. Sucking him slow then hard and watching Sam melt then thrust deeper into his mouth and throat. Sam's hands gripped his head tight and pushed him deeper in as he fucked his mouth hard and Obeiron let him. Obeiron stroking himself as he did it. Sam cried out softly as he came and shot himself into his lover's mouth who drank every bit of it then came with Sam. His hand working himself there and he arched up into it. Then they cuddled against the wall and got out when they could move again. Pleasure and afterglow making them feel languid and relaxed.

Then popped to Olympus to get a bite of lunch and to socialize.

Then Sam took off with Dean to deal with their duties now while God introduced Obeiron to Sabine. Others left as well to deal with their own cases and said they'd be back; even the hunters, both human _and_ psychic alike. The ones from town joined the ones leaving and they were soon going in all directions. The gods popped away to deal with more enemy Pagan gods and Eve's creation with some wolves and vamps joining them.

Evil never slept, they knew this. But, lucky for the World, neither did Olympus. They almost felt sorry for the evil things out there…_almost_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric pulled them into their bedroom a couple days later, excited and nervous. Both gods thought this was an adorable look for the male Dhampyre, so much so they just had to kiss him senseless for being that way right then. Eric ended up laughing as he handed them each a box that said, 'Scaric Jewelers' on them. Medium sized ones. Both gods so excited now that they found themselves opening them quickly as well.

The boxes contained two sets of shackles but they were nothing like any of the ones they'd ever seen. These were made of two thick cables of silver and one thick cable of gold braided together with a key in each box, and they resembled bracelets they had seen models wear on television. Normal looking enough, they thought. Examining the latch and finding a lock on them like the ones on their collars they wore now and which Eric removed deftly and replaced with matching collars that were just like the shackles. He screwed them on and smiled. "Happy Anniversary, lovers." He touched them lovingly. "I thought you deserved something better than leather now that I had enough saved up to buy you the collars I wanted to give you. These were pricey but I made payments to Stef until they were paid off and he tossed in the shackle cuffs for free, said it was a gift set. Do you like them?" Eric asked nervously and they looked in the mirror after Eric screwed the shackle bracelets on each wrist for them now. "There's a little hook here on the right one, behind the tag with my name on it, it hooks to that small one on the left shackle that folds up or down to hide it. It lets me hook them together or separately to other hooks and chains we use. But to others they will just be expensive bracelets and a matching braided necklace, a loose choker one but _still_, surfers wear them so they are popular right now. Stefano assured me that they would just be seen as jewelry except to another Dom or Master who does the Sub stuff with his own Subs. It will say you have a Master. There's a small tag there on the collars, too, with my name on it, too. None of these come off ever again, understand?" Eric demanded and they said, "No, Sir, they never come off."

Then hugged him tight to thank him for the gifts and knelt at his feet again, nuzzling his legs and thighs with their cheeks, causing him to smile down at them and felt a warm feeling in his chest again. He stroked the new sigils on their shoulder blades. "These don't keep the powers in, right? God said they didn't anymore…" His fingers traced the sigil that Gabriel had started and God had modified to fit their purposes now. They had been branded onto them yesterday by God himself.

"No, but they do keep the others we touch or go near from falling love or lust with us personally. They'll still get the love or lust by being near us or touching us but not with us as individuals. He said it would keep us from attracting more Mates and such. I'm glad. It was getting tiresome having people fall for us all the time. The bed cannot get any bigger to fit them; we've tried, trust me!" Dean said groaning as Eric now traced the tattooed sigil with a tongue that was driving him crazy at the moment. "You keep that up and we are going to need you to try out the cuffs on the new crosses and use that new whip we got you for your birthday, you tease!" Dean moaned now and nearly came as Eric licked the tattoo around his neck that ran in a thick strip from the God mark that God put on them to around their necks now, where it ran up and around their own marks and magically reconnected to itself in a collar-like tattoo of lines around their necks. It had changed when they'd gotten pregnant with him so they figured he'd done it on purpose. Besides, they thought happily, it looked pretty cool, too. A tattoo collar, they loved it!

"Whose teasing, Slaves? Get on the crosses." Eric ordered and they complied, Eric fastening them to the two crosses in the corner.

They chuckled as Connor and Angel came in to watch. Then God and his lovers also came in with Dorian and Apollo and Bacchus on her heels. "Welcome, we've not started the scene yet but…" Sam finished grinning widely. Eager to begin any time now!

"We just wanted to watch, heard you were doing a scene. Figured I could learn about this part of it if I watched you do it." Connor said and nodded. "I don't do pain but, if you like this, I might try it later."

"We like Pain and Eric knows our limits. He just has to learn yours and push them as far as he can and not harm you in the process. We like pain, it is pleasure to us now; he's helped us find that out. He will be gentle with you if you do this, Connor. We like the whip, it pleases us. It may scare you though…" Sam said worried for their fellow Submissive now.

"Does it hurt? I mean does he harm you or hurt you too much?" Connor asked and bit a lip.

"No, I mean _yes_, _but_ we like it. But he doesn't harm us in any way; he'd never do that, Con." Dean reassured the man who nodded.

"_Silence_." Eric ordered then looked at Connor. "I would never harm you, baby. Never think that. This is pain sure but it's to give pleasure, not to hurt them in a bad way."

"I wouldn't mind learning to do this, too." God said and looked at Bobby and Ellen. "They might like to do it, too. Thought you could teach me this if I watched you more."

"I'd do it." Bobby said. Ellen nodded but said nothing. They all seemed excited to watch them now. So they began the scene. "We're just the kinkiest things, too."

"Ready?" Eric asked them and they nodded, awaiting their Master's Will for them now, eyes patiently on him. "Be still and don't speak." Eric ordered his Submissives sternly.

"Yes, Sir." They said then laid their heads against the leather padded wood there and waited for their whippings.

"Count them out for me." Eric ordered and began to whip them.

"One, Sir." Sam said and gasped at the first blow. Then the next one, and the next one, on and on until he'd been whipped thirty times then moaned loudly and cried out in pleasure again, like he had since the twentieth blow had hit him, getting harder and the Submissives soon were more filled with pleasure and desire from the blows as they bit into his back and legs more each time by then. Red lines crisscrossed his back from shoulder to ankle and were staying longer thanks to their power letting them make them do so. Pain burned along his skin in sweet agony and he fought to be still from just humping hotly into the cross itself for some relief from his need and pleasure at the moment.

Cool liquid touched his hole, but no foreplay was needed, he was open at all times now, thanks to his bonding with his lovers. Eric thrust in and dug his hands into the whipped flesh. Fucking him slow and deep and moaning in pleasure himself. "Speak, Slave, I want to hear how much you enjoy this."

And with that, Sam moaned so pornographically and loudly that it made the windows shake and kept doing it louder and more often as he was soon taken harder and his dick was worked until his Master had cum three times in him and finally let him cum when he was soaring and mindless in halted orgasms. "Cum, please Cum!" Eric whispered as he got ready to cum for the fourth time and Sam did as told, arching and cumming hard against the cross while he was stroked and screaming in power making the windows crack from the force of it hitting them. Bobby cringed and thought that if they kept it up with those power levels, they were going to _destroy_ his house!

Then, as Eric worked Sam out of the pain of his stiff muscles from being in that position too long, he unhooked his new shackles from the hook over the cross where he'd hooked his wrists together with the hook on the cuffs and strung them from the ceiling. Then he told Sam to pop himself to the sauna that was hot and swirling by now, and Sam did so, nodding as his Master kissed him and told him he'd done well. Smiling proudly but feeling very tired, he popped away and soon found himself in sauna heaven as it soaked his sore muscles away and left him relaxed.

Then Eric whipped Dean the same way but harder, Dean liked it harder than Sam did. And the whip broke skin now and Dean cried out in pleasure and screamed his numbers as he was whipped. At forty, with his back still torn up and bleeding, Eric fucked him as well, working him until he'd cum three times and was close to a fourth before telling Dean to cum for him as well, which he did and the poor broken windows all shattered in pieces and fell to the floor, and his orgasmic cries filled the house as Dean came several times and trembled as mini-orgasms ran through him and left him shaking from them.

Then popped to join Sam when ordered to by their Master and let themselves heal instantly now, releasing the power keeping the marks there to please Eric before.

Eric cleaned the leather and the straps with disinfectant now and pushed the crossed against the wall. "Well, Connor, did it scare you? Any questions, any of you?" He asked and they nodded enthusiastically.

"So I decide what pain level I can take?" Connor asked nervously. Dean and Sam had different ones so…

"No, I do. But I do test you and then work yours up to where it hurts but still feels good and excites you. You give me that power when you submit to me, and I take care of you. As a submissive, It's up to me where and what we do in a scene but a dominant needs to know how to work his sub so he doesn't hurt him too much and shows the Sub what he didn't realize he liked in pain. I would never harm you but it will hurt and you will get pleasure from it." Eric said and Connor.

"If I say my safe word?" Connor asked.

"Then it stops and you are released." Eric said. "The safe word stops the scene and tells me you can't take any more right then."

"But doesn't end our relationship, right?" Connor worried, he didn't want to end this with his Master, he was in love with him! "I'm…I'm in love with you three and I don't want to lose you…"

"No, baby, doesn't end us. We're yours for Eternity." Eric reassured him. "It just stops the scene until we try again another time. Safe words protect you. They don't end your relationship with us at all. We're still yours." Then he had a thought and remembered something, digging in the bag again. "Come here, Connor."

Connor went to him curious now. "Kneel." Eric ordered. And he did. Eric took off his collar and put the gold and silver braided collar on him. "Hands now." Eric ordered and Connor held them out. He screwed the matching shackle bracelets on him, too. "These stay on, got it?" He held Connor's eyes and Connor nodded happily. Then hugged him when he let go of his hands.

"Thank you! They're beautiful." Connor said admiring them and reading the tags. "The tag is on the collar, too, right?" He liked this new collar a lot!

"Yes, my name in on each tag. They pass for jewelry but any kink person will know what they mean." Eric said and cuddled Connor to him as they sat on the bed now, stealing kisses and Eric smiling down at the brown haired man. "I bought them for you guys, you deserved something expensive, not just leather collars. Stef gave me the cuffs for free, said they were a set." He smiled into Connor's lips and sighed happily, "I hoped you'd like them. I love you, Connor, and them."

"Love you, too, Eric, Master. I'm yours, too, Sir." Connor said and hugged him again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obeiron knew his time was close as he bit back another contraction but noticed no water fell out. Okay, it was labor, it was just delayed labor…that was worse…he sighed as he set the stones aside, closing the lock box and locking the vault behind him again. The treasure room gleamed in rainbows of color around him. He held up three gems, ones that had called to him that day. They were for their children, the ones he carried. One was a gorgeous sapphire, one was a pink diamond, the other a diamond with many facets. He just needed to get those rings made for them now, or maybe pendants…he thought. As heirs they got rings, and only kings got Faery stones, so he had to find other stones to suit them.

He sat them into his jewelry box in the main bedroom with a sigh as another contraction hit, almost doubling him over. Yeah, he was being stubborn about this but damned if he looked forward to lying down and pushing out the babies before he absolutely had to. He'd been in labor most of the morning and was tracking his contraction. They were far apart still and according to Sabine, that meant it was just starting.

He then popped to house and sat by them on the porch, taking the Faery cider they offered him. He sipped it and winced as another contraction hit. He brushed their concern aside and sighed. "They're five minutes apart and my water hasn't broke. I'm fine and here, just keep me company through the contractions and I'll go in when its time." Obeiron said leaning onto Sam, exhausted.

"You not getting much sleep?" Sam asked worried now as he watched Obeiron's eyes drift close.

"They didn't let me sleep much, back hurt all night." Obeiron said softly. "I'm so tired."

"Then rest, we'll deal with your labor later." Sam said laying him down on the swing to rest his head on his leg, and smiled as Obeiron went straight to sleep. "Poor baby, he's so worn out."

"Not for long…his labor is going on, might take hours. Once that water breaks, we can help him get them out." Sabine said testing his forehead. It was clammy but not hot. "He's fine, let him rest for now."

Sam rubbed his back for him though. Gently caressing and massaging up and down it, feeling the knots ease as he worked the resting man's stress out. Obeiron smiled in his sleep then and moaned happily. Clearly he was liking the back rub so Sam kept working on it. His breaths went into a relaxed rhythm then and they let him be.

Hours later, he woke up with a shout and water poured from his lady part. "It's time." He managed as calmly as he could before a shout followed, a contraction ripped through him. A very painful one. They popped him to the front room and to the pallet they'd made for him. "Can I push?" He asked, gritting his teeth against the onslaught of contractions that were hitting him. "Fuck, this hurts!"

"Push, go ahead." Sabine said as she pressed on his stomach lightly. "I'm ready."

Then it got worse. Contraction after contraction took him, he breathed and pushed. And it hurt more than before and more often, too. He had to admit to himself that his former consorts deserved a damn medal for going through this for him, hell, all of Olympus did! He's send them flowers later and praise them, but for now he barely kept the shouts of pain at bay.

First was a blue ball of light, which God took until it dimmed and cried, Sapphire and silver eyes met his and he smiled. Electric blue hair with light blue streaks like Sam's streaks, but his eyes held no flecks, just shining gemstone facets…beautiful blue child, his mother thought.

Next came two pink balls of light, one dark pink, and one hot pink. Both balls dimmed to reveal girls, one with dark pink with hot pink highlights and the other had hot pink hair with dark pink highlights. The hot pink one had dark violet eyes. The dark pink one had hot pink eyes but both had silver rings around them and both had opposite flecks in them like their hair did. They were built like Obeiron whereas the blue boy had a body similar to Sam's type.

He smiled softly as he got to feed them, water from the Faery lake, required for all babies at birth. Then Faery milk from some animals in the woods, not natural foods allowed, not even the milk for the babies. Not for any of their lives. The girls at least, the boy was full Faery and full god as well, he showed the Faery but not the god part, so they weren't sure if he'd eat the human food or not. They wouldn't risk it so they'd just keep with the Faery diet of foods until he was older and could know for sure.

"Samuel Francis Winchester, the second." Obeiron cooed to his son. Sam smiled widely at his namesake. "Caryna Winchester and Sartra Winchester, Caryna has dark pink hair and Sartra has the hot pink hair." He felt their auras out then nodded. "Caryna is a lust cupid, Sartra is a love one."

Two more cupids, Dean groaned. Just what they needed. They already had hundreds! How many did they actually need, honestly! Thank goodness they weren't babies in diapers flying around on wings, that would just be…weirder, and very _very_ crowded. The bow and little arrows alone might be annoying but comical…he chuckled. Cupids, cupids everywhere and not a one that wouldn't do the dishes without being bullied into it…how fair was that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Several months later.)

"Eric? Can you hear me, Eric?" A voice whispered in his ear. Then he heard another person talking to the one that had just addressed him.

"Is it one of the others? Maybe the other one there? Are you sure it's him?" He heard and chuckled internally as he felt little hands touch his neck. A small weight there on his shoulder. A Faery, it was a Faery.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. I knew I wanted him the moment I saw the gods submitting to him." The first voice said shyly. "He's the one I want to submit to, the Master I want."

"Brother…you barely know him." The other voice said concerned. "You sure? You can't just jump into this kind of thing with humans. They don't understand how different Faery Submission is than the human version…it takes time for that."

Eric wondered just how different they could really be but laid still, eavesdropping; this was getting interesting.

"I'm sure but if he is against it, I'll just play with him like the others do. If he doesn't want me, I suppose…I could find another Master…don't really want to." The first voice said and sounded sad.

"Well, let's be sure it's him first." The second voice said as worried tinged to his voice. He also sounded sorry he'd upset the other Faery and willing to give into his decision to make him happy though. Eric thought that was good; he hated hearing the other Faery sounding so sad. He bet the Faery was very beautiful; he sounded that way at least. "He's handsome enough."

"Yes, he is. I've been watching him for a while. He's really good to them, even when they submit to him! He's so loving…and I…" The first voice faltered here, removing its touch from him. Eric missed the touch as soon as it was pulled away. He immediately wanted to demand he touch him again and not stop until he ordered him to!

"You're in love." The other Faery said softly, as if just figuring it out. Eric already had from what he'd heard so far.

"Yes…I hope he wants me." The first voice said sadly and nudged him again. "Eric, please! Wake up…"

"I still say you have the wrong man here…I think the one over there with the spiky dark hair is him." The other Faery said softly, wondering if the other Faery might still be mistaken.

Before the other Faery could protest again, Eric spoke up, cutting him off before he could say anything else to upset his little Faery. Eric realized he'd had enough of the eavesdropping on their conversation and had to intervene before his new Submissive Faery got anymore upset than he already seemed to be.

"I'm Eric." He said softly, making the tiny person jump. "I can't see you, little ones. Come where I can see you please?"

A pair of Faeries glowed before him now and one dimmed enough for him to see him better. He was golden haired and had glowing blue eyes, and he wore cuffs and a collar. Eric arched a brow at the sight of the collar and noted he was one of the kinky ones. And very pretty, too. He couldn't tell what the other one looked like; he was glowing too brightly to tell.

"I'm Ceran. Your companion Faery, Sir." The Faery said nervously, eyes shifting to the other Faery in panic. "I wish…I want…Can I be your Submissive, Sir? _Please_?"

Eric frowned at the sight of his collar. That was _not_ Eric's collar. He found it offensive to offer one's self to submit in such a way and wear another's collar while doing it.

Apparently, like any good Submissive, he quickly picked up on what was bothering Eric. Touching his collar, he shrugged and explained. "Oh, this is my Faery Collar. Once we talk and decide if you'll accept me as your Submissive. You merely touch it and it becomes your collar on me. I've worn this for over six hundred years. All kinky Faeries are required to wear one. It doesn't come off just like all Faery Collars don't, sorry. But, once you claim me, it takes on your ownership and is your collar for me." The little man smiled at him. Eric thought that even if it had been assigned to him six hundred years ago, he still didn't like the fact that he had come to him wearing that collar! But held his tongue, knowing the Faery wouldn't understand what he had done to offend him and didn't want to scare the little man off.

"They are Submissive Slaves not just Submissives, little one. Is that what you want or just submission?" Eric asked, he could do both for the perfect little Faery.

"I want to be a Submissive Slave like them, if you don't mind." Ceran said looking down, blushing. While the other Faery looked serious and anxiously between them, making sure things were going well for his brother Faery. Eric approved of his protecting him. But thought it was time he let Eric take over that job now, if he was to be his like the little Faery was going to be.

"Since you both seem agreeable to the proposal, I am now required by our Kings to ask you both if you accept this arrangement, and realize what it entails for you." The other Faery spoke and Eric looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"This is _not_ a Human Submission agreement." The Faery stated firmly. "It is a Faery one, and, as thus, there are different rules and expectations the Faery Kings require of all Faeries and their new Masters that wish to join into it before they will permit it to happen."

"Okay, what are they?" Eric said sitting up and the others sat up to listen as well.

"One, as a Faery Submissive, even a Slave one, if you agree to take him as yours and want to claim him by touching the collar, you should know it is not a temporary arrangement. You cannot get out of it later. This is a Faery Contract you make as soon as you touch that collar and, as such, becomes permanently binding once you do so. There is no reversing your decisions or changing your minds! This is Eternal and it is a Mating or Marriage between you if you do it. And that collar does not come off, you will wear a matching Faery Collar matching his on your wrist or neck to show your Union; like a wedding ring of sorts like you humans are so fond of giving to each other. It is required so it will be given to you later; probably tomorrow by one of our Kings when you present yourselves to them as is also required at the place of their choosing. Once you inform them of your Union, of course. So they can bless it further for you. Just state if you agree to these terms." The other Faery said and waited. "You _are_ required to answer this one."

"I agree to it." Ceran said meeting Eric's eyes solemnly.

"I…this is a Mating, a marriage? If I take him, it's for Eternity, as my _husband_?" Eric asked. He hadn't realized this was what it meant.

"Yes, that is exactly what it is." The Faery said nodding.

Eric considered it and saw Ceran looking sadder at the prospect of him saying no; looking away and clearly worried. "I agree to it, too." Eric said meeting Ceran's eyes and smiling, seeing an answering smile on the Faery's face seemed to ease some of the tension Eric hadn't realized he'd been holding there since this whole conversation began. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a sarcastic voice muttered it could have at least waited until he'd had a couple cups of coffee first, geez! You wake up and suddenly you're marrying a Faery… boy, _that_ was a shot out of the blue!

"Good, you won't regret it. He's a good Submissive and Faery. We're part of the royal guards who guard the Faery Realm and now Olympus itself, you know…he is our General so be honored he wants this with you." The other Faery said eying his brother with pride.

"Oh, does he still have that duty?" Eric asked, he'd let him do it, he just needed to know how to work out the timing for their scenes together to accommodate his duties; like he did for the Sex gods.

"Yes, he does. Obeiron said to stress that he will have to keep doing his duty. He is yours to love and be with but his duty and life is devoted to Olympus and the Faery Realm. As are the lives of the other Royal Faery Guard here on Olympus now, as they have been since the Realms joined. So that is a given." The little man said and Eric nodded for him to continue. "Three, you can punish him but…there is a limit to what Obeiron will tolerate as 'punishment' to his people, up to and including his Submissive Faeries."

"What is that limit?" Eric asked. If the Faery King set that limit, there had to be a reason. He knew the Faery kings well enough to know they did not make rules to be mean, so they were trying to protect their people as they ventured into new territory. He'd respect the limits.

"No whipping to harm them or to punish them with great pain. Whipping is only allowed if it pleases both of you; not just you! And not under any circumstances to be used as a punishment in any way! No flogging them as a punishment either; only for your shared pleasures! No drawing of Faery blood or breaking their bones is ever allowed; even if one of you enjoys the blood stuff. It's not safe and is not allowed! This is considered a violation of our treaty with you as a person and will result in repercussions you will _not_ like." The little man looked sterner now. "Not that you will _live_ long enough to not like them very long anyway…" The Faery chuckled evilly at this and Eric cringed, sensing that possibly meant something far worse than just a mere punishment to the offenders.

"What '_repercussions'_?" Eric asked gulping, knowing that sounded rather ominous.

"Well, he may make you go through the same punishment as they suffered, if he is feeling lenient. Or worse." The Faery reluctantly explained.

"Worse?" Eric asked, thinking this was a bit like pulling teeth. And _worse_ could involve so many more agonizing prospects he was _not_ looking forward to. Faeries could get _really_ creative with their punishments, he knew that much!

"He'll kill you. And not blink when he does it. It counts as crossing us to harm one of us in that way." The Faery said quietly. "Ceran is my friend and I promise you that Obeiron won't get a chance to kill you if you harm him that way. I'll get there first and I will make it hurt, and you will die very very _slowly_. I love him and am willing to give you a chance. But you hurt him and you will rue the day you ever heard his voice! I promise you that on pain of death; my own." The Faery gave him a fierce look and Eric nodded, getting the point. Then got the other part he was leaving out, too, the one he wasn't saying.

"You were lovers…you're in love with him." Eric said quietly. Seeing the hurt flaring in the speaking Faery's eyes telling the story all too well.

"Yes, until…he saw _you!_ Then he dropped _me_. Yes, I _love_ him, but I want him happy and that is with you… so I will accept his decision and get over it." The other Faery said quietly, not meeting his friend's eyes anymore.

"Do you love him, Ceran?" Eric asked and the little Faery nodded, not looking at his friend either.

"I love you both, and had to choose…" Ceran said sadly, a tear leaking out.

The other Faery jerked at his words and went to fly off but Eric stopped the little Faery by grabbing gently at his little arm with fingertips to ask. "Do _you_ have a Companion?" He held onto him so the Faery couldn't fly off without answering the question.

"No…I haven't chosen…a _human_ one." The Faery said not meeting any eyes now and Eric realized what he was saying.

"You chose him as your Mate, haven't you?" Eric said then added, "Is it consummated?" He was stealing the other Faery's lover. Now he felt a bit lower than dirt here…poaching another man's Mate.

"Yes, I chose him and we've had sex before, a lot. To me it is consummated but he doesn't see it that way, so…I'm willing let it go." The Faery said trying to wiggle from his grasp. He sounded like he was crying but Eric couldn't see his face to be sure. Like his still beating heart was being ripped out of his chest and stomped on by having to give the one he loved as his Mate away to another being. And Eric could see how it would feel that way and hated he'd caused the other Faery that pain. And was disappointed in Ceran for doing that to his lover this way…like he didn't matter as much as the one he was being thrown aside for; like he wasn't just as important…like his love for the Faery didn't matter anymore! Eric wouldn't do that to the Faery and did his best to fix his pain. Pain he understood and wanted to make go away now. Compassion filled him for the Faery and he smiled softly at him, pulling him to where he could squint to see into his glowing to see his face better.

"Then will you Mate to me, too, both of you? You can be together that way, and you don't have to choose. I won't steal your lover but…I'd add you to mine with him. I don't love you yet but I will. It happens and I know it will for us. Please, don't torture yourselves…both of you can be mine, okay?" Eric said and saw Ceran eying the other Faery with something like hope and…love.

Eric now saw he had made the right decision. It would have broken their hearts to be separated that way.

"But I'm…also a Submissive…you can't possibly want two of us." The other Faery said wringing his hands. Eyes going to Ceran's and staying there, love showing in his own as well, a bit of hope, too. Need and faint desire awakening in them, too.

"Why not? I already have five of them, why not two more? Dim it down so I can see you, baby." Eric urged and saw the Faery dimming so a replica of Ceran floated there with flame-like hair that floated upward of its own accord; flame shaped as well, with delicate features, gold flecked glitter all over his nude form. Orange, red, and yellow mixed hair; the colors moving together in such a way that it looked like living flames and his eyes were a beautiful orange/yellow just like his hair. But otherwise he strongly resembled his brother. Except Ceran seemed sprinkled in silver rather than gold. "You are…beautiful, too."

"Thank you." The Faery said blushing. Then licked a lip nervously, suddenly shy. And Eric suddenly thought he had a better uses for that tongue than just licking a lip. _Much_ better uses…getting hard at _that_ thought immediately. "You _really_ want us both? I mean there's no rule against it but the same rules do stand for both of us." He said and looked down as Ceran hugged him to soothe him.

"Yes, I want you both." Eric said. Reaching for them and touching them, but finding their small size and his larger size getting annoying here. He wanted to press them to him and kiss them but they were too damn _small_! "Can you go bigger?"

"Not yet. Every few hours we can, but only for brief periods. It hurts if we go big too much or for too long. We had to get big for guard duty before this so we won't be able to go bigger for another hour or two." Ceran said sadly then whispered to his brother, smiling wickedly. "You will Mate with us later, right? Claim our collars?" He said and began to float down.

"Yes, I will, as soon as possible." Eric said dying to claim his new Submissives but having no idea how to claim something so tiny. "Both as Submissive Slaves or…" He asked to be sure, he'd take what they could offer.

"Yes, Submissive Slaves. What you do to him, I want you to do to me. It's only fair." The other Faery said firmly, stopping in mid-float.

"Then that is what you will be. As soon as I figure out how to do it…" Eric said thinking hard, this was a new situation for him and it was turning him on beyond thought. He now had two sexy subs to claim for himself and no idea how he was supposed to do it… and he was _not_ going to wait for _hours_ to do it either! Right now was more what he needed here!

"We can help with that part." Ceran said smiling, flying lower and Eric watched them fly closer to him, floating down his skin. Eric jumped a little as he felt little hands touching him again, little wet touches to his skin. He realized the Faeries were kissing down his body and chuckled again as he felt a wet touch to the head of his dick, little hands caressing him, worshiping him there.

The Faeries had just kissed his dick. They were currently hugging it and kissing it all over with tiny mouths and little hands caressing it and doing the same to his balls as they floated between them taking turns making their new Master moan for more. Taking charge of the situation, he asked the Faeries. "What do you want from me, Little ones? How can I do this with you? Tell me what you want from me, from us now. Please! I need to be with you now, please!"

"To submit to you like they do. Not just for playing. We want you to be our Master, like we said before." Ceran said shyly, looking up at him through his lashes. Such a sexy look, Eric thought and got aroused. Both of them did the lash thing and he nearly screamed in frustrated desire. "We are here to serve you. If you want us to, that is…" Both little men bit a lip but stayed kneeling, heads bowing again. "We are yours, Master. We are offering to submit to you in any way you wish us to. I have been watching you with them and seen how they are with you. I want to be like them." Ceran said then smiled. "They seem so happy that way. Same rules apply to us as them, right?"

"Yes, they do and I can do that." Eric agreed and smiled, going small and taking his own small Faery form like them now that the thought had _finally_ occurred to him! He had a moment to think that sometimes he could be such an idiot not to have considered that before now! But he let that go as he gently floated down to join them and soon he found himself on the bedspread. "Do you understand what you are offering to me? Do you really?" He asked and waited, needing them to be sure. This was a big step for all of them; a really big '_Eternal'_ step!

"Yes, Sir. My total Submission to you. Turning myself over to you, to your control, Sir." Ceran stated and he nodded. The other Faery stated the same thing.

"What is your name?" Eric asked the other Faery, touching his face softly and getting a small smile for his trouble from the nervous Faery, seeing some of the tension in the little Faery subside, happy he'd made it that way for the beautiful man.

"Priux, my friends call my Pree for short." The flame haired one smiled and said. Eyes getting caught in Eric's and he could feel his desire for him already; not that he didn't return the sentiment really. Needing to be buried balls deep in both of them and claiming them warring inside him already!

"You both understand what that means? And you will agree to it all?" Eric asked the kneeling men before him, gazing over them and circling them; letting his fingers touch them both seductively in turns as he did so. The Faeries was stunning, so very beautiful. And also so very much _his_! A possessive part of him purred happily at the sight of them clearly submitting to him the way he wanted them to.

"I agree to it, Sir. I want this with you, Sir." Ceran agreed and waited orders.

"You must touch the collars first, Sir. It starts the Mating Ceremony then we are claimed and consummated to you. Obeiron said to be sure you knew how it was to be done to be a valid and recognized Submissive/ Master Mating Bond. Otherwise he won't be able to sanction our Union, Sir." Priux spoke up softly.

Eric nodded, and touched each collar in turn. They glowed then, making his fingers tingle but not hurt or burn. When the fingers were gone, the collars dimmed and were just gold again. "Will this punish if you disobey me?" Eric asked and Ceran nodded.

"Yes, Sir. They are Slave collars now and you are our Master." Ceran said and waited.

"I will ask Sam to modify that, I don't want anyone or anything else to punish you guys but me." Eric said jealously. Plus he was worried it would hurt the Faeries and hated that thought.

"Yes, Sir. He can fix it." Ceran said. "I love you, Sir."

"Yes, Sir." Priux said. "I love you, too, Sir."

"I love you both, too." Eric said. Resolving to see what this training entailed for his Faery Mates. Jealous that another had been with them this way.

Then Eric gently nudged their lips to his dick again, both Faeries quickly getting what he wanted them do and made them all smile as they obeyed his unspoken order; like the perfect Submissives they were. Gently lapping at the head, then around it. Ceran taking him in his mouth and let Eric's hand guide him to pleasure him the way that his Master liked best. Pree taking his balls and doing the same to them, suckling and making their Master sigh happily as they worked together to please him together. Eric had to admire their technique and wondered how they were trained. Tapping their heads, the Faeries looked up at him curiously, his dick and balls still in their mouths. "Someday soon you _will_ tell me how you kinky ones are trained. You do seem to know what you are doing far too well for my liking…"

The Faeries nodded apprehensively but Eric smiled at them again and the pair of Submissives breathed a sigh of relief. Going back to sucking him again. A nudge made them stop. "On all fours. Now." He ordered and the Faeries both did so. Using his hand, he spanked them in turns; one cheek then the other, a little harder each time. Until they was struggling to stay still as they assumed Eric wanted them to. They took the spanking well and soon Eric was working Ceran open first, lubed fingers working inside him, and the Faery moaned softly and thrust back more and more on the fingers taking him now. Pree staying as he was until ordered to move.

Unable to hold off claiming his first lover/Submissive, Eric worked his way into the Faery and then began to move in increments; pulling out then pushing in hard at times. Until they found a harder rhythm and watched his Faery Submissive cry out in his pleasure and do his best to be Still but he forgave the Faery that, he was doing his best. Which was too damn good as well. He thought jealously. Slutty or not, these were _his_ Submissive Slaves, and no one got to touch them that way again. No more kink with anyone but him now, and he was going to be sure they both damn well knew it, too.

Were they made whores before this, is that what training was for these kinky Faeries? Were they forced? This left a bitter taste in his mouth. He hated those thoughts. Hated that those things could happen to his Submissives.

"Please, Sir, may I cum please?" Ceran begged, his own orgasm imminent as Eric came inside him and continued to fuck the man since he was still hard.

"Yes." Eric said. "Cum for me, baby…" The Faery moaned as his orgasm came closer and closer. Then Eric felt a warmth in his chest, saw light flowing from the Faery and into him, into his chest, as Ceran moaned his pleasure again.

"Harder, more, please, Sir?" Ceran begged. He was close and cumming with him would cement their bond. Then smiled as he let all he had in him go, and watched as it flowed into Eric emptying Ceran out and filling up his Master instead then only returning once it had given him his Will and control over him like he wanted it to. Hot coals seemed to settle inside them now, as they shared essences as well. Both glowing as they fucked harder and came with screams of joy and bliss. Both collapsing onto each other so Eric rolled off him to keep from pinning him below his larger body.

Then felt himself touched again by magic, finding himself hard again and moaning as Priux straddled his gasping form, and rode him. Eric found himself getting into it and thrusting up into the Faery; until the hot coals feeling settled into his chest again and they both glowed as well. Then they both came with more cries of pleasure and bliss; overwhelmed by that warmth once again he didn't understand. Crying out as he came again from the Faery cumming once more; pulling another orgasm out of both of them while Eric was still hard. And smiled happily down at his Master as he softened inside him then gingerly worked off him to lie on his other side to cuddle across from where Eric cuddled Ceran to his side as well.

"What was _that_?!" Eric gasped in surprise. He'd never felt anything like it before.

"We have given our Wills to you. You command and control us now in every way. We are truly your Submissives and Slaves now, Master. We will do whatever you say, whenever you say to do it. Our Will is not important now, we have none; but we know we will do our duties to our realms, guard them still. Don't worry about that. It is different than what we do with you, separate from it. Our Wills are now to serve you as our true Master and to obey whatever your Will is for us to do for you at any given moment, Sir." Ceran sighed happily as both Slaves began to drift off to sleep; cuddling tighter into Eric.

"You enslaved yourself to me…that's _not_ the same thing as Submissive Slave…" Eric protested. He hadn't asked for them to be his Slaves that way! Not real Slaves!

"No, it's not, but it's the way we want to be with you; so we made it that way. It is our last decision we will ever make for ourselves; aside from those we need to make as Royal Guards of course. We chose to give you all of us; to give you ownership of us. We will make you happy, Master. Reward you always for loving us. We are completely yours, Sir." Ceran said sleepily.

A stunned Eric held them as they slept now and waited for later to discuss it further. Real Faery Slaves…that sounded just plain…wrong! But right, too. It felt right to have them with him; no matter how they needed him to be with them. If they needed a real Master, to be real Slaves to him, then he'd be whatever they wanted him to be to make them happy. And he knew that no matter what their relationship with him now…

He was going to love them for Eternity now, and keep them as _His_ for even longer!

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So what does your training involve?" Eric insisted later that afternoon as they finally stirred and they all were able to go bigger; them hiding their wings in the tattoos on their backs like they all did when they chose to, but still looked like bigger forms of the way they had looked as tinier Faeries. All the others sat by them as they were sat on each side of him, the Faeries awaiting their Master's questions. "Are you forced to submit or…?"

"No, you see, Obeiron wants us to be sure we want this. So he has us go to the 'BDSM' clubs as you call them. We take big forms and are chaperoned by Protector Dominants and required to observe what the humans do there. We do this several times and, if we show the urges for kink, we tell our king and are assigned a temporary Dominant. Then they teach us about what to do, and the basics of how to please a Master, and when we pass the training, they let us go. We can back out of it at any time. We don't though, we enjoy it, trust me. We aren't forced to submit. They don't hurt us and we have safe words, though we don't use them. It's just another form of sex to us Faeries really." Ceran reassured his Master.

"So they fuck you…" Eric asked, not liking that part at all.

"The ones that take us to the clubs, no, they don't. Contact is forbidden. They merely pose as our Dominants and keep us on leashes to keep others from harassing us as we study the humans there. But, of course, the assigned Masters do. We like it, all of it. We need to learn all the facets of Submissiveness, including the sex, so we don't see it as wrong. They do the kink and we both get turned on then have sex. It's the way we both choose it to be, not just the Dominant, but it was required. We are given to new Dominants every fifty years to keep from forming attachments. If one forms, we can Mate to them if we choose to after our time of training is up. Although it's not forbidden but is frowned upon most of the time. We enjoy the kink and sex with each Dominant as they teach us more and more about what to do. It's just sex after all. Don't worry, I'm only with you now, I promise." Ceran said and bowed to his Master. "How can I reassure you I am only with you now, Master?" Gazing up through his lashes, his look getting to Eric immediately. His submission was so tempting that he couldn't resist its allure.

"So for two hundred years you are basically forced to be Submissives! That is…that is…barbaric!" Eric growled. That was wrong!

"Not forced; trained in it fully. Not the same thing! We Faeries don't see it that way, but Sam does; so as our King, he has ordered Obeiron to find a different way of training us Submissives. We'll do the club visits or observe the others doing kink here on Olympus as well to see if it appeals to us first then we are required to find a suitable dominant we want at the time to train us and ask them to do it, while letting them know it isn't permanent relationship. No touching the collar is allowed during training. No claiming us while we train is allowed either and the sex has to be requested, not expected. And, for your information, I rather _enjoyed_ my two hundred years of training really. It was the most amazing and pleasurable two years I've ever spent!" Ceran admitted and looked to his brother. "Pree?"

"Same for me, too, Master. For the other Faeries, too. Our Dominants know instinctively how Faery Submission works and what we enjoy with them, and usually follow that protocol. So they don't force us to do anything we won't learn from or find pleasure in eventually." Priux said smiling. "But you are the only one we want now; so you don't need to be upset. We really are yours, Sir…please tell us what will please you again. Don't be angry with us please, Sir? We Faeries don't think like you humans do so it can't be helped…please don't hate us for that. If you can't understand that and aren't willing to try to get to know how we think then we are going to be so unhappy in our Unions now…" He gazed down sadly, tensing as Eric brushed fingers under his chin to make him look at him again; knowing he needed to address the issue.

"Not going to let that happen! I will try really hard to understand you Faeries better, especially you two, since I love you and want to learn more about the new men in my life. So I expect many more discussions between us like this one. I get that you enjoyed it but you didn't know any better! Most humans…" He sighed and had to end that sentence, catching the hurt look in his Faery slaves' eyes. They weren't human and they were happy about their training experience. They had loved it immensely, and since they weren't human, they could never be expected to feel the way humans did about things. He sighed as he nodded and let it go. Telling himself this Faery stuff was confusing and would take him a while to adjust to. "I get it, I just need time to adjust and learn to stop comparing the way Faeries see and feel things to how us humans do, since they aren't similar in anyway. I'm sorry if it seemed as if I was rejecting or judging you. I want to learn more about your culture and will respect it, even if it confuses me at first. I want you to teach me more about yourselves and how Faeries are. I really do." He caught their eyes and smiled, kissing them loving each to show them he loved them still and no service was required right then for him to know they were truly his and that he wasn't displeased with them at all. "Your culture matters to me…you guys matter to me."

"Thank you, Sir." Pree said and smiled as the other Submissives held them each as well; kissing and welcoming them to their bed with hugs full of love and acceptance. "Sam, can you call Obeiron and set up the Blessing Ceremony, so he can get his Faery Collar on his wrist to show his joining to his Faery Slaves and get our union properly blessed? It is required and we are willing to do it whenever you two agree to do it?"

Sam immediately sent the message to his Mate and the King sent back he wanted it to be the first public wedding of sorts; so the others like them would know what was expected of them if they chose Faeries as their Mates. Especially the Submissive ones. He also informed Sam to make sure that he and Dean brought their Faeries with them as well. It was required to get their Unions blessed as well and to get matching collars on their wrists to go with collars to be put on their Faery Mates wrists as well. They were all the first to be Mated to Faeries (not on the necks since they weren't Submissives, just lovers with them) and it would be a good show of how it would work for them now, and let Obeiron explain the rules to them as well. Rules Sam mostly agreed with, but Obeiron wasn't bending on the whole 'killing' part of them so he would just have to caution them to be careful and obey the rules to avoid that part.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Obeiron stood in front of the three couples and contemplated how to do it. Explain the rules or do the ceremony first? Then decided the ceremony should go first, bringing out three boxes and handing them to the pairs, or threesome as was Eric and his Submissive Slaves' case. He didn't approve of the 'Slave' thing they had done but had no say now that it was done so he waited to discuss it with them privately, needing a word with their 'Master' to make sure he understood what would happen to him if he abused their 'Slave' roles to him.

For now, he saw they looked very in love and happy and saw that Eric would treat them well, and thought that maybe it would work out for them; but he did need to have the 'talk', just to be sure.

"We are here to bless the unions of Faery to Man, from one to another. Eric, come forward. You two come as well." Obeiron requested and took out the golden collar, giving Eric a stern look. "I do not approve of you having them as slaves but it was their choice and I can't begrudge that. But I have an order to make sure you do them right, and you won't like it, and I don't care. I won't bless your union if you don't do it. Will you listen?" He asked, deciding no 'talk' would be needed. "This will reassure me you will do right by them so are you willing to do whatever I ask to have them?"

Eric paused to consider his wording but saw no give in the King, nodding in resignation. He loved them and wasn't letting them go. And if he had to endure something to have them, he'd do anything required of him. "Yes, Sire. I will do anything to have them. I love them."

"Then here is my proposition. You wear it as a collar, on your neck, like they do. But yours keeps the Slave thing on it. You can be with them but you harm them and it will hurt you in many painful and agonizing ways." Obeiron said and waited.

"Define 'Harm'." Eric said afraid now, eying the collar with fear.

"Just abide the rules Priux laid out and nothing will happen to you." Obeiron said and saw the man relax. "That is how I define 'Harm' and will not tolerate that harm to happen to my people. It won't kill you, don't worry about that. I wouldn't upset them that way. But it will hurt you really fucking badly if you do any of the forbidden things to punish them. It will allow you be punished just as bad, if not worse than they could be if you did. I won't risk them that pain so it's wear the collar or they are not yours. I can and will annul your claim to them as well; so I'd consider this hard if I were you! I dislike the thought my people as slaves, even when they choose it."

"Will all who have them as Submissive Faery Slaves like I do be forced to wear it and bear this threat to them as well? Am I to be the _only_ one?" Eric asked, not against it. Okay, he was, but it did no good to bitch and fight it. However, he resented being the only example set here!

"No, _not_ the only one. Any who become true Masters with them as your real Slaves, and _not_ in the Submissive way only either, will be ordered to wear the collar and be controlled against pushing them too far that way. You love them, do the Submission, but do no harm, and you will all be fine." Obeiron said with hard flinty eyes that surveyed the others watching as well. "They give you their Wills and control over them, _complete_ control! It's not like it is with humans, Eric. A human gives control and can take it back, keep some free will, but, Faeries, they don't. They literally become helpless to you; totally bound to obey any order you give them. They are driven to do anything you say and never once will they stop to think that they should say no to any of it! When you own a Faery Slave, you don't just own their bodies, like a Master Dominant does. You quite literally own their souls, their Wills, their Powers, and they have no way of fighting you back if you hurt them! That is why the collar is there, to let you know when you hurting them and tells you when to back off. A failsafe to make sure they are not harmed since they can't say no to anything you want now." He sighed unhappily now. "You hold their very lives in the palm of your hands for all Eternity now, Eric. You understand now?"

Eric eyed them with worry, scared he'd fuck this up but knew he'd do it. He loved them too much not to do it. Tears in his eyes as he found himself forced to do the most hateful thing he'd ever done and hating the man doing it to him. But he still bowed his head as he let the King put the fucking collar on him and lock it on him with Faery power.

Unable to look at anyone now, so fucking ashamed and angry with himself for all of it, he bit out hatefully, unable to keep his fury out of his voice. "Please remove the controls from their collars, please, _Sire_? I don't want them hurt unintentionally by them if they mess up as all Subs do eventually. And I would never have hurt them, damn you! And I was an example, despite what you said. And I will do as you say but I will fucking hate it every step of the damn way!" He even managed halfway civil. "_Sir_." At the end.

They all knew he was deeply hurt by this and had no idea of how to fix it.

He was being punished for something that wasn't his fault so it wasn't really unexpected of the strong man he really was to be so upset about the whole thing.

Obeiron looked at him sadly then nodded. "I'm very sorry, Eric, for all of this. But it is necessary and I hope you'll forgive me for this someday."

"Not likely, but keep dreaming, Asshole. And, no, I don't really care if it offends you either. You didn't care if what you did to me offended me, now did you?! So stick your apology up your ass and get this fiasco over with, shall we?" He glared defiantly at the King, daring him to kill him for insolence, not caring if he did. Fuck him! Eric swore inside and saw his Slaves moving away from him looking like they wanted to cry. Remembering this was supposed to be the happiest moment of their lives and he was ruining it by being an angry jerk. He tried to calm down enough to soothe them and said to them. "I'm sorry, I still love you but you don't understand how this makes me feel so don't look at me that way. How would you feel if you were forced to take a punishment for something that wasn't your fault?" He saw them hesitate then sighed. "Just answer honestly, that's all I ask."

"I'd hate it and fight against it, like you are." Ceran admitted and edged closer, daring to brush a finger against his Master's hand. Eric couldn't find it in himself to reject such a blatant request for reassurance from someone he loved. So he took it and then felt Priux doing the same, taking his hand, too. Still fighting back his anger and hating the collar with every fiber of his being still. "Still love us, Master? Not leaving us, right?" His blue eyes pled with his Master's and Eric groaned.

"No, not going anywhere, still love you, just…this was not what we discussed, damn it!" He swore and saw Obeiron's worried look and pointedly ignored it on principle. The principle being he would be driven to kill the man if he did or die trying! And knew it would upset his lovers too much to kill the asshole in front of them. "You better make sure they wear one, too!" He turned to the Doms watching them and growled, making the other Doms cringe from him in his full fury. "I am _not_ going to be the only _example_ here, nor will _I_ be the _last_! You _dare_ to judge me for this and I _will_ hurt you! Wards or no wards, you have to leave them some time. You take them as a Slave and I will be there holding you in place while you take your own fucking collar, too! Dominant or not. I am just as Dominant as you and I had to do it; so will you! I hate this shit but I did it for them and their love; and you fuckers better be willing to do the same or I'll damn sure _make_ you do it!" He said coldly now, tightly containing his fury again. Staying away from any of his lovers when he was this angry on purpose; making his Slaves back off and give him space to cool off. "I need space here, go away for a bit please…just stay over there." He nearly failed at civility when he said the last part. "Well, go bless their union…I'm sure they won't get a collar or be punished, so get on with it. Let there be _some_ happy couples here. Because we sure _aren't_, I can tell you that much…_Sir_." He bit out coldly and Obeiron glared back, but soon saw Eric was more hurt that he didn't trust him than he was angry; realizing he didn't have any reason to blame the man. He was a good man and he'd basically just treated him like an evil thing and lower than dirt; like he didn't trust him at all. He'd broken what trust they had when he'd forced him into this, and, yes, made him an example despite his words to the contrary.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to say I didn't trust you. I overreacted, and I can't change it. The collar, it takes the Spell's orders and keeps them when we do this. I'm sorry, Eric. Don't hate me. I count you as my friend, and I realize I just betrayed you and broke our trust, but I hope not our friendship…please don't hate me…" Obeiron begged after doing as he said and they were surprised when both Sex gods, in a show of love for their Master, ordered him to collar them, too, to add the collar to their own from Eric, and give them the same punishment as Eric's collar had on it. Obeiron went to protest but both gods looked so furiously at him, he didn't dare to say a word. He eyed the monsoon blowing around them blowing baseball size hale around as well; their tempers showing in the storm they conjured up. That and the angrily shouted, "Just do it!" they'd told him with booming voices that mixed with the storm their fury had called up, almost out of control as well, told him he had fucked up badly this time.

"And cut the fucking sorries, we aren't listening and don't want to hear them anymore!" Dean growled and Obeiron nodded, doing as he was told and doing the collars with the same conditions on them as Eric's had. Seeing Eric's eyes light up with pain at seeing them do so. But saw some of his anger dissipating at them doing that to show they were with him, and not Obeiron with this messed up decision. All looked unhappy as they ended the ceremony and went their separate ways. Looking angry, hurt, and more upset, with the Faery Slaves keeping their distance from their Master and shuffling behind him just as miserable as he was! Sam and Dean looked upset and angry, but were cooling off while Byron and Silus did their best to reassure the Faery Slaves they were still wanted and this didn't mean Eric didn't love them anymore.

Eric headed to the study and immersed himself in lore, letting his lovers join him; all kissing him when they could get him to look up to do so. Seeing the pain and disappointment still in his eyes, they soon held him between them as he let them soothe his pain and anger; and they all raged at Obeiron for doing this to their normally strong Master. Even the Faery Slaves, who ran away when the others were distracted. Both blaming themselves for this and thinking he'd end up hating them for it someday so they were best served being gone. Vanishing to hide and to punish themselves for this… and crying themselves over losing such a wonderful Master. All they'd wanted to do was be his completely and it all had went so wrong! And it was all their faults, both Slaves thought now. Seeking out a place they could be alone and punished for it, because that was what they deserved for this; to be alone and lonely without the people they loved as punishment for what they had done to Eric.

The other Faery Mates were the first to notice their absences.

"Sir, I don't want to offend anyone…but where are Ceran and Priux? They were just here…" Byron said and they all broke apart worried now. Running through the house searching for them; everyone joining them and finding them nowhere.

"Where…where could they be?" Eric said in a panic, no longer caring about the collar. The part about him holding their lives in the palm of his hand kept coming back to him and scared him all the more. "Byron, Silus, Get Obeiron to search the Faery Realm from top to bottom, maybe they went there to think?"

Both Faeries and all the Faeries on Olympus took off to look, worried about their brethren and hurried to summon their king to help, Sam going small and joining them. Then they began to search for them again.

Two hours later, they still hadn't found them and they were frantic!

"I'm sorry, I do hate the collar but I love them more, please find them, please!" He begged the King and Obeiron caved under his pain and worry. "I love them and could never bear to see them harmed, I promise!"

"We'll find them, and I'll make this up to you somehow, I promise you that in return. I will mend our friendship and earn your trust back." Obeiron said softly stroking his collar but found himself unable to recall the spell from it. Sighing he hung his head. "I tried! The spell, it won't lift!"

"Never mind that, I would never do anything to hurt them so the spell won't hurt me, I know that now! Please just find them….I'm still your friend, and I get why you did it now. I'll forgive anything if I could just have them back! They must blame themselves for this and have run away to punish themselves…we have to find them!" Eric pleaded and the Kings nodded, casting their spell out to find their errant lovers but were interrupted by a phone ringing. Rushing to answer it, Eric nearly crushed the receiver in his haste to answer it. "Hello!"

"It's me, Jodi…you missing some Faeries up there? Because, as pretty as they are, I've found a couple in my jail and it is causing quite a _stir_. You'd think a person never saw a pair of six foot tall naked men emerge from a glowing ball of light before…geez!" She said something off speaker and heard the clink of cuffs. "Had to handcuff them with some iron cuffs I found but they aren't going anywhere." Then said off speaker, rather sadly. "Don't cry, it's for your own good. They love you and are looking everywhere to find you."

Then they heard the pair say that wasn't true, and even if it was, they didn't deserve it after what they'd done to Eric, their Master. Saying they'd only done the Slave thing because they loved him so much and wanted to show they trusted him with all of themselves like the Sex gods did. They were happy as his Slaves but had only hurt him by doing it. They deserved to rot in jail for it.

They hated to hear those words but knew only one man could fix it and he was just as sad and unhappy as they were. Which was helping nothing really.

"Eric, let it go. It's just a collar. You won't do anything to set it off anyway. Sure, Obe acted badly when he decided to put it on you but his heart was with his people's safety; only on them and his love for them. He didn't do it to punish you but to protect them. It wasn't about not trusting you in any way! We aren't condoning what he did but just saying his heart was in the right place but he did the wrong thing. Haven't you ever done that? Done something you can never take back in one rash moment?" Sam asked him gently and Eric sighed.

No, he'd never do those things and sure the King doing this had hurt him but…it was mostly his pride; which he apparently had a lot of and seemed to need to lose some of before he behaved like a jerk to his loved ones again. Obeiron hadn't meant it to hurt him…and he'd said he was sorry and said just that when he'd put it on him; Eric had just been too angry to listen to the man. He'd cared more for his people than Eric's feelings and again Eric couldn't fault him for that. He was a King after all and it was in his job description to take care of his subjects despite how he cared for the person it hurt to make sure they were safe and loved. Eric thought this now and nodded, calming instantly, looking at Obeiron and choosing his words carefully as he spoke. "I get where you were coming from and, if I were in your shoes, I'd have done it, too. Your people come first, as they should, even before your friend's feelings And you were right, this will warn the next person who ends up with a Faery as a Slave against harming them in any way. I approve of that part but wouldn't have minded being warned about this first instead it hitting me out of the blue and definitely _not_ being the first to show it though. Hate being made an example of but I understand why you did it." He sighed at the other's looks and nodded again. "I lost my temper and overreacted, I'm sorry, too. For the record, the collar was the right deterrent for the others to behave with their Slaves if they get some, but I still hate it. But I will wear it. And not be a jerk or big angry damn baby about it anymore. Can't promise a pout or sulk won't happen occasionally but I'll get over it. Yes, I've done my share of having my heart in the right place and ending up doing the wrong thing…and never being able to take it back or making it up to them when I did it." Eric admitted sadly. He'd done it on several occasions. He wasn't perfect and it appears neither was Obeiron. "I'm not perfect and I see that now you aren't either. I once thought you above reproach and now I see you are just as fallible as the rest of us humans; it's a good look on you, Sire." Eric chuckled as Obeiron blushed at the hidden compliment there and the fact that he hadn't lost his friend over his actions after all.

"Surprised me, too." Obeiron admitted. "I think Sam's innate humanity is infecting me. I just keep messing up lately. I didn't start doing that until I met him. Now I can't seem to stop. I don't mind being human-like at times but this isn't one of them…I'm really sorry I hurt you, Eric. And I will make it up to you."

"Give me a piece of that sweet ass of yours and we'll call it square…" Eric teased and nearly fainted when the answer to his teasing remark was nothing like the one he'd imagined he'd hear.

"Then I will allow that, in public view of course. To show I'm really sorry." Obeiron agreed and laughed at his friend's shocked expression. "Plus I promise to submit to you as long as you want me to there, and I might even enjoy it…" He smiled and winked at Eric, who still didn't seem to be able to do anything but do his open mouthed fish impersonation. All agreed, while it _was_ nice to see him so humbled for once, that it was a really _bad_ look on the Dhampyre and he needed to stop it _really_ soon.

"Nothing you say will change my mind, so stop thinking of ways you can. Cause you can't and we both know that. Yes, I read your mind, shoot me!" Obeiron laughed at his long-suffering look. "And, yes, I am a most annoyingly stubborn man, we are all aware of that…Master…" He teased and walked out of the room. "But for now, you have some wayward Subs to bring home, don't you agree?" He said over his shoulder and went to plan a proper apology for his friend. Who would take the apology if he had to rape the black man and make him do it, like he'd said so eloquently earlier about making the others take the same punishment he had. One apology coming up that he'd earned and Obeiron wanted to show he cared about him still; even after being a royal ass, _literally_, to him then as well.

"I know. I'll go get them." Eric said with dread. "You know, I don't get how one damn Blessing ceremony could have went so damn badly…can we try again later? I know we already have to collars but could we do the love stuff instead? So our Faeries know we love them and want to be with them instead of making it the worst day of their lives? It was a wedding and I messed it all up for them. I want to make it up to them, too. Can we do a do-over?" He asked then nodded. "After I talk them into coming back to me, of course. Without ordering it, I promise, I'll give them the choice. I just hope they'll forgive me for being an idiot about this." Then headed to his car, dressing outside the gate and going to town to claim his lovers again and this time he swore not to fuck it up with his temper again. He had a bad tendency to speak first and hate himself for what he said later…like now, for instance. Just needing them back so bad he could taste it was enough to make him speed to them faster; the need for them to be back by his side and safe and adored under his protection once again overwhelming any lingering anger or regrets he had about a collar or anything really…

He just wanted them back and to show he loved them still…he'd screwed up and it was human thing to do, he knew that. And despite their arguments that Faeries were different than humans, he was finding out that while that may be true in some instance; specifically the views on sex that he may never fully understand. It was also not so true in others; like now when they all three had ran from each other when they should have been trying to get closer and he was going to make sure they knew how important getting closer was to him and them…

Since love made you feel that way…especially when it was with such great Faery lovers and Slaves as those two were to him.

Xxxxxxxxx

He eyed them with a reserved look and internally found them adorable that way; cuffed to the bars of a cell and looking so nervous he was reminded of that morning all over again. Uncertainty was good look on them, he decided happily. "I'm sorry."

"Um, Master?" Ceran said hesitantly, apparently the only one of the pair to find the ability to speak so far. Another really adorable trait, Eric thought and groaned internally. He must be in love with them; only love had the ability to make him spontaneously turn into a girl this way!

"I was pissed and hurt and it wasn't your fault, or your King's; it was mine. I got my Dominant pride hurt over wearing a collar, I have a lot of that, I'm finding out, an unending supply really…" He trailed off and smiled bitterly at his actions before. "I never blamed you and I love that you gave me yourself to me that way; that you trusted me that much." He admitted and nodded. "I didn't even blame Obeiron. I just lashed out and I'm sorry I made you feel like you were at fault when you weren't."

"Then why did you do it?" Priux said confused.

"I was an idiot…us humans tend to do that sometimes. You'll learn that eventually, too." Eric said undoing their cuffs and massaging the feeling back into their wrists then sitting on the floor with them and cuddling them close to him finally; like he'd wanted to since he'd entered the room. Another girly moment inspired by love apparently. He groaned as he growled inside at how much he was _not_ enjoying his girliness at the moment while also savoring the fact that the chance to hold them again did feel good, so he let it continue; 'girly' or not. "And it seems that sometimes even Faeries do it, too…" He gave them a look and they nodded in agreement, knowing he was right. "Which is a wonderful thing in my eyes, since being human at times is really _adorable_ on you two."

"Really? You mean that? You aren't angry we ran away…" Ceran worried and Eric shook his head, chuckling, rolling his eyes at his lover's doubts.

"Not in the least… and you are being way to adorable again, baby." Eric said kissing the Faery to reassure him that he wasn't mad then saw Priux offering to be kissed as well, and kissed him, too, smiling down at the smiling pair now. "Idiots…we're _all_ idiots." He sighed happily, pulling them closer. "I do like the collar on me more now. It adds a little…_something_."

"Makes you look dangerous, Sir." Priux agreed. "And very sexy, too. I like men in collars, but you already knew that since I love Ceran."

"Dangerous…yeah, I like that." Eric thought now and laughed, not minding it at all now. He was quickly finding that it, in fact, was slowly growing on him. He loved it now…it was sexy on him after all and they liked it on him. "So you like me in the collar, still sexy to you, right?" He asked and they nodded with shared lustful smiles.

"Even more sexy than we thought you were before. It's very beautiful on your neck that way, too, Sir." Ceran said and was kissed for his compliment. Then Eric let them go and helped them free of the cuffs; handing them back to Jodi. "Let's go home…where we belong."

"Yes, Sir!" Both lovers agreed in near happy shouts. Cuddling closer and soon were at the car, heading home again.

Then Jodi, wishing they'd mind wiped before they left that way, headed back to check on the other prisoners and found them remembering nothing of the naked men who had miraculously appeared in their midst moments before. She had to laugh at their efficiency and thought to herself how cute those three men were together and that a wedding gift might be in order. She'd pick one up on her way home and drop it off; maybe spend the night if someone would take watch at her house for the night so she could spend more time with her husbands. And thought that three nights a week spent at her house wasn't enough but knew it couldn't be helped. Soon enough others would see her not aging and she could retire to Olympus. That time wasn't near yet however, so she took what she could get.

Knowing that what she could get was more than most women got from their marriages. She may not see them as much as other couples did but she was much happier with them than most couples were as well and that alone was worth the wait to see and touch them again. Not to mention the snow days she got to spend with them on the weekends, and the orgies on Friday were fantastic!

Then she saw Dean on her porch waiting for her with a huge grin on his face that evening and knew she was _really_ lucky. And when he carried her up the stairs and poofed her clothes away with his own, she thought she was _blessed_.

But when he kissed down her body in the attempt to show her how much she was loved by them, she couldn't help but think that not only was she lucky and blessed…she also now thought that she may have found heaven with these men… _especially_ the one between her legs at that moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things settled down quickly once they returned and then the runaway Faeries were promptly told they didn't get to run away again or Eric wouldn't be the only one fetching them; all of Olympus would be with him. They'd been worried about them, too. The Olympians telling them that they could have been hurt! Both Subs nodded in apology and then were hugged by everyone and told they were happy for them with Eric and they were loved by them as well.

Then Obeiron did the ceremony again, but this time with three _happy_ couples instead of one very _miserable_ threesome and two equally _pissed_ ones to join them. Then dinner was served and a wedding reception was setup by Gabriel and the trickster gods like him; with the food cooked by Ellen and the others, with alcohol provided by Bacchus and Sam. They even managed some gifts being set up on a nearby table on the porch which were opened by the Slaves and both Faeries; all of whom were promptly photographed from every angle for their troubles. Although Eric has a niggling suspicion that several of those photos were not taken so much so they could have them for memory reasons but just so that they could ogle the unavailable pair later in private… And he had to laugh at that, and admit they _were_ pretty damn beautiful men and all _his_, too.

Let them ogle some photos, he thought. He got the real thing and he was very satisfied with _that_ fact. No photo could match the actual Faeries in his arms and his bed, and no amount of photography could show how much he loved them and never wanted to lose them ever again.

Not now that he was beginning to realize that even though a collar _could_ hurt you…

There were so many _more_ things in life that could hurt you so much more than any magical collar _ever_ could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Eric was surprised to find Obeiron in a bed in the courtyard; cuffed to headboard and kneeling in perfect Submission. Not even looking up to see Eric as he approached him in confusion. "Sire, you don't really need to do this…I forgave you already, remember…?" Eric said and saw the man smile but not moving a muscle.

"And I said I was doing it and meant that, too." Obeiron said and Eric face palmed himself. Yeah, he'd said that… but Eric had hoped he'd change his mind overnight. Apparently he hadn't. Damn stubborn Faery! He swore even while the sight of him that way got him hard immediately, like true Submission did every time. "Your mouth may be saying no but I'm seeing a part of you that is definitely for this…_Sir_." He teased as his blue eyes leered at Eric's rock hard dick already.

"Stop topping from the bottom, you sexy thing!" Eric teased then sighed. "You sure you want this, Obe? I know you aren't a Submissive."

"I can be…haven't done it in over a thousand years though. I may be a little rusty so bear with me. Be careful with the collar, Eric…it will hurt you if you hurt me. I am still a Faery, you know." Obeiron said sadly. "Let me make it up to you…in ten minutes. The others aren't here to witness it yet. Once we start, I am entirely at your mercy. Use me as much as you like." He smiled now and licked a lip, hinting at what he wanted to do first and Eric laughed; caressing his ass and inspecting him now, like the good Dominant he was. Pleased to find him already lubed and opened for Eric. He questioning look got a smirk in return. "Sam did it for me. I wanted to be ready for whatever you might want to do."

"Time limit? Safe word? Any conditions?" Eric enquired, kneeling behind him to examine his legs, thighs, hips, and whole body while also rubbing into his ass at time ever so gently; unable to stop himself from that much contact. Finding he really did want to fuck the Faery rather badly really. Probably always had, now that he thought about it more; most of Olympus did and Obeiron so rarely shared this way…

"Up to four hours, my safe word is Red, a common one most of you dominant ones recognize, oh, and no whipping or flogging or paddles, but spanking by hand is fine and cuffs are okay for my feet and wrists if you want. I don't do a lot of pain so don't try too much, but some spanking does turn me on, make me blush a dark pink before fucking me, and a good blowjob to either of us really excites me." Obeiron said calmly, watching the yard fill up now. "I just think you should know that I suck a mean dick. Ask Sam, it's true. And my ass is very tight so you will like it I think. Cum in me all you want."

"Okay, one last question…is this a one-time thing or a more often thing we're doing here?" Eric asked and saw the king consider it carefully.

"One time thing for now, like usual. I'm with Sam mostly but some sex with you may happen again, maybe. I'm never sure when I do this, it just happens." Obeiron said.

"I'm fine with that." Eric said, not surprised. Obeiron wasn't monogamous but he didn't fool around often; so when he did, he always chose specific ones and for good reasons when he did. And always ones he trusted explicitly for it. And apparently he was one of the chosen ones and he had a wonderful reason for doing it. And he trusted him with his body this way; to this extent to give up this much control of himself over to him. And Eric now badly wanted him to, too!

"Now, Eric. It's time to start." Obeiron said and waited for orders now. Then was laid back as Eric kissed up his thighs, caressing every inch of him on the way up. He had to admit Eric was pretty great at this sex thing, and swore that, damn, that felt _good_!

"No moving without permission and no cumming without permission and I want total Submission. No topping from the bottom or the punishment will be that I _will_ call this damn thing off right then, understood?" Eric told him as he worked his ass with fingers while suckling his head lightly. Leaving him just enough sanity to think but not to even consider backing out of it now.

"Yes, Sir." Obeiron said gasping as he found his prostate and worked it with a finger. "Feel so good, Sir…" He moaned now as Eric worked his mouth onto him and sucked him hard now. The fingers driving the king's pleasure higher but he fought not to cum but then felt something on his dick he wasn't used to. Peeking up, he saw it was a cock ring and sighed. Now he didn't have to fight so hard not to cum; the ring would help with that part. Moaning more as Eric took the time to suck him slow but take him to the root then up again, bobbing his head ever so teasingly to make it feel good but yet make the king's body scream for more. Edging him along with pleasure the way a surfer rode a wave; taking it smoothly but right to the edge without falling off into orgasm.

By now, the king was moaning incessantly, barely holding still, and body flushed with need; so much so that Eric lifted his hips onto pillows until he had him at a good accessibility level then thrust in slow. Always keeping in mind how he said he was tight back there. Moaning to himself when he found the king had not been lying! He was soon allowed to work in rather quickly but once in, those muscles clamped on so tightly that he too had to fight not to cum either!

Retaining his control, he moved out of him now then in until he had to move harder and faster, and felt the king trembling as he restrained his writhing body in his efforts to be still. Head back in pleasure as it cascaded through him like a waterfall and threatened to drown him over and over until he was sure it would. Then he screamed Eric's name in bliss as he stroked him while fucking him roughly; his own cum filling that sweet ass he'd always wanted to be in, and never had to courage to ask for fear the king would say no.

Then Eric promptly pulled out before the king could cum on his own since no permission had been given yet, and put him on all fours, thrusting in again, going slow then hard and rough then getting him to edge while cumming into him once more only to pull the king onto him and telling him to ride him. The king eagerly doing so until he spun and only went harder and faster; exploding inside but not cumming, thanks to the ring. Which Eric ripped off and shouted for him to cum finally as he impaled up into him and shot his load deep into man. The king covering his lover's chest in white ribbons.

"Lick it off." Eric ordered as they finally caught their breaths, not even done with that king as he pressed his lips to his torso to suck and lick the cum off his torso, which the man eagerly did, swallowing and eating every last bit off him until he was pressed down to his dick with a moan and soon was showing him how great he was at sucking a dick. Earning him several orgasms worth of cum nearly an hour later and then found Eric kneeling behind him, and made to straddle his lap backward, arms around his neck holding him in place, and then he rode the man as the others watched in lust as every thrust into him was shown to the best viewing and he was ordered to stroke himself. Eric sucked and kissed his shoulder and neck while running hands over every bit of his body so everyone could see what a fantastic fuck he was. Showing them how perfect he was in his submission, and most of all, showing that Eric got what they didn't and rubbed it in good as he came with roars several times before rolling a nipple and pinching it; and moving lower to stroke him with his hand as well. Ordering him to tell them what a good fuck he was and how great his dick felt, to tell them what he was feeling then.

"So good, so big, filling me so full with his dick…want more, need him to fuck me…more! I need you, Sir…please, more!" He begged as ordered and soon a litany of 'fuck me!' poured from his mouth as Eric did as asked and gave him much more; even rougher than before until they came screaming together several times. Soon both were unable to do anymore and fell spent to the bed. Cuddling and kissing as their afterglow claimed them for the next hour and they could move again; now all healed and happy they'd done it.

"You really are amazing in bed, Obe. No wonder Sam is so addicted to you. He is one lucky man to get to be the only one to fuck you this way as often as he does." Eric sighed and ran a hand along the King's jaw as he stole a kiss and it was returned with equal fervor. "You submit so well…"

"I know, I rarely do and only when I find a good dominant to trust enough to do it. Like I said, it's been centuries since I've done it." Obeiron said smiling and laughed. "Was I too rusty?" He teased playfully while letting his hands play with Eric's chest and nipples; making them marble under his touch. Making Eric chuckled softly when he found he wanted to get hard but couldn't.

"Not rusty at all! You fuck divinely, Sire. It was worth it." Eric agreed. Obeiron reached up and touched his collar and kissed it, leaving a glowing lip print on it for a moment before it was absorbed. Eric eyed him curiously. "It's a love blessing, Eric. A promise of Eternal Friendship and my personal bond to you now, as my friend and one of the best beings I have ever met."

Eric tried to thank him but lost his words, settling for hugging him tight to thank him instead.

"So my apology is accepted then?" Obeiron asked and waited tensely for his answer, thinking he was but he wasn't sure.

"Yes, but you didn't only do it for just an apology, did you?" Eric asked. He didn't like using the man; even for something like this.

"No, I wanted to, too." Obeiron reassured him and got up. Eric stood up, too. The bed vanished from sight as they hugged and kissed one last time.

"Let me know if you want to do this again. I would love to just make love with you again. Submission isn't required, I promise." Eric asked, offering in case the king thought he might not be interested in doing it again with him if he wanted to.

"I know that, and I will let you know if that comes up and the submission thing is fun sometimes. I'd forgotten how enjoyable I found it. It's been so long since I've done it. I might consider doing it again…if you don't mind playing the Dom for me sometimes?" Obeiron offered shyly. "Not all the time and probably rarely and far apart, but still, I would like it if you would play my Dom then. Just you though, only you. I don't jump from one Dom to another, I find one and settle on him alone; I hope that's okay with you."

"Then when you want it, just ask. I'm your Dom and Master when and if you want me." Eric offered in return. "Just sex is just as good, too."

"I think so, too." Obeiron agreed, and they shook on it. A truce shake but so much more the others didn't know and Eric wouldn't tell them. A shake to say that we will play together later, both kinky and straight sex, but not often. Just enough to scratch a king-sized itch…

Like only a man like Eric ever could.

Like a Faery like Obeiron might need him to….

And both agreed it was a most beneficial arrangement. No matter how often he was called upon to service that King of the Faeries. Eric found himself thinking that being in service to the king of the Faeries was turning out to be not as bad as the boys had once thought. In fact…he kind of hoped to be called into service to that gorgeous king once again, and really soon, too! This was one duty to his king he could really see himself getting into and addicted to!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later, it happened.

A Faery arrived while he was in the shower. Dripping, he listened.

"Our king requires you to fulfill your bargain with him. He awaits you in the Palace's new Playroom. He told me to tell you he is ready to serve you and said to call you 'Master' for him. He needs you now." The Faery said with a little bow and flew off.

Eric smiled and toweled off, brushing through his hair quickly. Then headed out, the others watching as he headed into the Faery Woods smiling like a fool. If they didn't know better, they'd have said he was going to get laid. Which wasn't possible unless he had a Faery hook up of some sort.

Sam just smiled and kept his mouth shut. Obeiron had asked him to keep it a secret and he had promised to. Obe wanted a true Master, to be Dominated sometimes now, and he wanted it to be Eric. Who Sam suspected he was falling in love with and might offer to be his real Submissive to soon; maybe even a Mate to him. And Sam was fine with that. Seeing Obeiron open up to his kinky side was a pleasing thought. He was feeling more comfortable with his life here now and this helped him let himself want new things with them. And Submission did suit his Faery King Mate. So he wished them every happiness. And hoped that maybe he'd be comfortable with it soon enough to offer to let him watch him do it…the thought of him looking that way was turning Sam on uncontrollably at the moment.

So much so he flipped Dean over one shoulder and order the other Subs to follow; he wanted kinky sex and demanded it now in no uncertain terms! Luc and Kale trailed along in case he might include them. Soon the sound of the flogger lit the air downstairs and they smiled as a moan followed it, and knew he hadn't been kidding. Sam wanted to Dom big time and it had something to do with what Eric was doing….hmmm. They let it go, they'd find out soon enough. Olympus didn't hide secrets well and they eventually came out. So they'd find out what it was when it did. And it was going to be a doozy.

They could just tell!

Xxxxxxxxx

Eric wielded the whip, leaving read stripes down that sexy back, letting the pain settle then doing it again…"Thank you, Master." Obeiron gasped as pleasure flooded his system on the tenth blow and moaned again as he was undone from the wall to be laid on the bed, ass up. They came together with one hard thrust, making him tremble. "More please, Master?" He begged and soon Eric was moving, taking him hard and too turned on for slow; both cumming soon after with shouts and Eric's name bouncing off the walls repeatedly.

Afterward they lay there resting and Obeiron said. "Eric…I…" Then bit a lip. Taking a deep breath, he continued quietly. "I respectfully ask that we make this a more frequent thing, Master."

"You mean to submit to me more…frequently?" Eric asked.

"Yes, more often." Obeiron said. "And, maybe once we get to know each other better, to make it permanent."

"As in you'd be my Submissive in secret?" Eric asked, not liking that thought.

"No, we'd be open about it but…I want to explore working our way to a more permanent relationship with you, as my Dominant." Obeiron said. "If you are willing to go along with that, of course." He cleared his throat. "I'm in love with you, Eric. I am drawn to you. I want regular sex with you, too. You are the best Dom here, and I choose you for the one I would submit to…when I'm ready to go that far. I want to get to know you, and ask that you…court me. Whenever you want to start…if you agree to do it." He looked down shyly. "I love you, Eric."

"I…that's a lot to learn…I didn't even know you desired me but…I'd be willing to explore a Dom/ Sub relationship with you, Obe. It is a mating one, right?" He asked. It was with Ceran and Priux.

"Yes, it will be once we agree to it. You would be my Mate and I'd wear your Faery collar. I will get one now, if you want to start. Sam would have to put it on me for you…only a Faery King can put one on anyone and seal it on them. You could add conditions to it…" Obeiron said, relieved they were discussing it. "I started falling in love with you during the 'apology', Eric. It just kind of snowballed. Sam knows how I feel about you and is supportive. I told him everything and got his approval. I didn't want him to think I was cheating on him. He just told me to be honest with you and ask when I was ready. I'm ready and I'm asking…will you try with me, let us be Dom/Sub now but more permanent once you and I are sure we want to be Sub and Dom forever? When you can love me back and want that with me, too? When I'm ready to do that with you?"

"I think if I did, I'd require that collar, Obe. One does not submit without one if they mean to be more serious about it like you say you do. So, yeah, Sam should collar you for me." Eric said. "Privately is fine I suppose…at first." He said quietly, hurt Obe might want to hide it, like he was ashamed of Eric and him somehow…

"It would be public, Eric. I'll have him do it tonight. What about the conditions? Do you have any?" Obe asked curiously and smiled, offering a kiss that Eric took and nodded to in approval. "I'm your Sub then? We'll do this?"

"Yes, temporarily for now but permanent later." Eric promised. Caressing the King's wrists. "Get the cuffs on your feet and wrists, too, okay? There will be no conditions on the collar though; only I get the right to punish you if I think you deserve it, not a collar."

"Okay, I was going to. All kinky Faeries are required to wear them and I am one now so I have to, too, anyway." Obeiron admitted but added. "I will have Hef forge a Faery tag for the collar with your name on it to attach; you can do that one. To show I belong to you from the start. My gift of love to you to show my dedication to the path we want to go on toward me belonging to you eventually, Eric."

"Will you marry me?" Eric asked, then knew he'd spoken right. "Once we decide all this, will you do a wedding in front of the Faeries like you did with Sam…with me? I'm going to be your Mate after all and Kings do ceremonies when they do Matings; and it won't take long to fall in love with you. You're a perfect Submissive, Obeiron, and you are so easy to love, too. I think I'm already halfway there but let's court properly while you submit sometimes, too. Then do a real ceremony to make us husbands and invite everyone." He asked again. "Obeiron, King of the Faeries, will you marry me? Do the honor of being my Mate and husband?"

Going to one knee and feeling foolish for having no ring to give the man. He went to get up and look for one first but Obeiron stopped him with a touch. "Your collar will be your engagement ring to me. And I'll take a gold band like you Olympians wear later at the ceremony; in front of all Faery land and Olympus, too. And, if you missed it, I just agreed to love and to marry you. We are engaged now and should announce it. Then get me collared so I can wear your ring properly…make love then, too? I don't mind if they watch." Obeiron offered and pressed himself to him. Hands working him hard again. "Now fuck me hard again and claim me as yours, which you did just now by proposing, you big oaf! Claim your Mate, Eric. Claim me!" Obeiron urged and lay back, Eric obliging by slipping into him and moaned as he was gripped tight again.

"Damn, but you are still so damn tight!" Eric groaned but moved once the pressure let up and going slow now then deep, and fast and hard until he was impaling the King as far as he could go a few times then came hard; making them both glow but it faded. There was no hot coal feeling so he was grateful for that! "Going to love you so much, baby." He gasped as he stayed hard and took him again then found that his body burned inside like fire and fucking this Faery seemed to be the only way to fix it as he moaned.

"Mate with me, I'm…more!" The king joined him. "It's the Mating frenzy, a true joining creates it and it doesn't let up until it binds us the way it needs to. We can't stop touching or making love, either of us, until it is done, Eric. Sam and I did it and now me and you need to. You did it with your Faeries, too, just not for as long as we need to; you just didn't know it. Most don't but you are too dominant and in control not to know it and I had to tell you. The desire will drive us mad…unless we sate it." Obeiron cried out as Eric seemed to get the point. Soon they were lost to it again; all thoughts fleeing but the burning inside them and need taking them over. "I need you! Take me…" And cried out even more in joy and bliss as Eric granted him his fondest wish right at that moment; making him fairly scream out his name as he came with him only to do it again!

The next morning they emerged and sighed happily, their bond already forming but sated for a moment while the desire bubbled ever just below the surface; brought forward by the lightest touch or thought. Unable to stop touching each other enough to unentwine fingers yet. "Spend the day with me, baby…let's tell everyone right now, please?" Eric asked. "I don't want to be away from you yet…even for a day."

"It's the Mating Frenzy and bond; it's really intense at first. It dies down to more manageable level in a day or two." Obeiron told him then smiled, tugging him along happily. "Call them, I'll call the Faeries. I'm so proud. I want to announce it. You make me very happy, Eric." He nodded as the Faeries now all joined them. "You're right, we should tell them."

"Good, now let's go." Eric said then headed to the courtyard. "I want to show you off."

"You better." Obeiron said laughing.

Soon Olympus was full and the Faeries were all there, too, and Eric and Obeiron stood before them, holding hands. "We have an announcement. We have agreed to try him being my Submissive with the plan being that we make him my real Submissive later and I'll be his Dominant once we decide to make it more permanent. I also proposed to him…to marry once we do it, and he said yes. We just wanted you to know and to let you know we'll be doing a collaring ceremony for him later today." Eric said and waited for their response; which turned out to be deafening applause and to be hugged by nearly everyone that got near them at any given time. The Faeries bowed respectfully and smiled in approval.

Sam and Dean, along with his other Subs joined them in hugging the men, both of them, and demanded a party to celebrate. After the collaring, of course.

Obeiron took off with Hef to get the tag made, and knew he had to get a collar out for himself, too.

"You be good to him, Eric." Sam reminded his Master. "He's a good Faery, a loving man."

"I will, Sam. I already half in love with him. It won't take me long to fall the rest of the way…trust me on that one. He's perfect." Eric admitted. "I have to admit though…when we were doing the sex for the apology, I did think you were one lucky man to have him all to yourself that way; always being able to make love with him and the submission he does is so…wonderful!"

"Then, soon, you will be a lucky man, too. Because you now can be with him like I am." Sam said happily and pulling him in for a kiss. "Thank you for loving him back, Eric. He told me he loved you and I just knew you would love him, too, someday. He's never had a permanent Dom before so go easy on him. He's no novice but he's new to being with anyone in a permanent way like that."

Then Eric had a horrible thought and ran to find Obeiron; Sam and Dean running to catch him. He looked pissed and they had to see why. And he'd just been so happy, too…

Gripping the king by the forge, he was pressed hard to a wall. "Did you…did you have to do what…the other kinky Faeries did? The training!"

"Yes, I did. I realized when I hit puberty that I wanted to be kinky. I had to do the club thing like every Faery does and I was attracted to it. My father made me start training younger than anyone else had. I was to take the throne in three hundred years so I didn't have much time for the training. So I was given to a dominant to train." Obeiron admitted.

"You were 13! Way too young for it, damn it!" Eric growled. "That is way too young to do kink with anyone!"

"All kinky Faeries have to go through it, or used to. I was no different; I just had to do it sooner because of my royal responsibilities. I enjoyed it a little, not as much as the others did, of course, but once I agreed to take a Dom, I had no choice but to keep doing it. So I tried to enjoy it more…but it did feel more…pleasant than before that…after my first time. I hated that part but it got better." Obeiron admitted wryly.

"Got better?! They hurt you!" Eric said furiously.

"No, I wasn't ready for the sex but…I said no, then father urged me to keep trying and promised if I still hated it then he'd let me out of it. So I tried it." Obeiron said then sighed. "He spanked me, I enjoyed it. Then I got turned on and we tried the sex…but he didn't…_fit_." Obeiron sighed. "He had to force himself in and it hurt but I endured it until I got used to it and got looser after it happened more often. Then it felt good. I did want it but I had to get to where I could accommodate a dick better inside me…I didn't get the time to wait until I was older like the others. I was the royal heir so I didn't get that option…it was do it now or not at all…and not at all was not an option for me. I wanted the kinky stuff too badly. If I'd said no at that point, I'd never be allowed to do kink later, you see. And, even though it wasn't as pleasant a feeling as those in the clubs seemed to get from it, nor did I enjoy it nearly as much as most of the other Faeries, it was do the training or…never do it again."

"That stops now, no more of that 'Training' shit! You were hurt and, despite what they may say, they were hurt, too. It is wrong to force anyone to do kink until they are ready. Requiring them to learn it is wrong! Saying that you take the training or not be allowed to do it again is a load of bullshit! That's not how kink is supposed to work. Some even leave it for a while then come back to it. It's not one way or the other!" Eric said. "The sex alone should have been a choice!"

"It wasn't…not really. That was long before I met you, Sam, and that was the old way. We're doing it differently now, I promise." Obeiron swore then was kissed frantically by Eric who then held him close. Yeah, he'd hated how his training began, but that was over and he'd come to enjoy it. He wasn't sorry he'd done it; it was just sex after all. They would never get how the Faeries saw it that way and Obeiron let it go. He just wanted things to be good between him and Eric again.

"I'm sorry I don't get how you Faeries see sex and I'm beginning to think I never will, but…you were hurt, and that was rape and molestation! I hate it! I hate that your father agreed to it and talked you into it once you wanted it to end. I especially hate that you were taught that all of these things were okay! They weren't, and you were too fucking young to do those things…fuck!" He growled but hugged him close anyway. "I love you, I do. But if anyone touches my kids that way, or any of the kids here on Olympus or anywhere else like that, I will tear them limb from limb and start with their dicks when I do it!"

"It won't happen anymore, I promise. They just watch the kink whenever they feel ready to or want to see if they like it and choose a Dom to teach them without the sex, and can say no if they don't want it. There are no requirements at all." Obeiron said and kissed his shoulder. "I'm okay now, I really am."

"You shouldn't…I…sometimes I think that I will never understand some of the Faery ways." Eric said in surrender. Then felt his desire flare and backed off. "Sorry, the Mating thing is messing with me. I hate that my Faery Subs went through it and that you had to, too. It wasn't fair to you." Still finding himself running fingertips along Obeiron's arms, he forced himself to stop. "I need some space here. Because if we have sex right now, it will be angry sex. I don't and won't do angry sex. I'll hurt you if we do it and ….I'm going to town…be back later for the ceremony…around six." And with that, he turned on his heels and headed into the house.

Obeiron ran to follow with the others.

He was throwing clothes in the bag, swearing furiously, cursing Dean for the fucking boycott, and then went to go past his lovers. "Eric, don't go…" Obeiron pleaded.

"I'll be back. I just need to cool off and you can't be there when I do. I want to marry you. I want to be your master. I do. And I will be; I'm not changing my mind." He kept walking still though, much to their chagrin. "But I don't get how you can see how it's okay to be raped and see it as 'sex'. Because, stupid human that I am…I don't see it that way." And shut the door behind him, and soon was heard pulling out of the yard at top speed; obviously well and thoroughly pissed.

Obeiron eyed the ground, hurt and confused. Tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to do anything wrong." He said. "Maybe this all was a mistake…"

"Not a mistake. But he's right. Rape is _not_ sex, and we humans know that. I thought the Faeries did, too…until now. We need to work on fixing this for our people, and you need to fix this with me, too, Obe. It has to stop now!" Sam said firmly. "You were raped, Obe. That was not sex and that is what upsets him. He hates that you were hurt that way, that's all. He loves you and, if you love someone, and they get hurt, you get mad. He'll be back; just give it time."

"It stops, it all stops." Obeiron said nodding, not looking up. "No more training or tours of kinky places. No more." He said crying, "I'm sorry he…I have to go." He popped away and Sam felt him in the palace, crying.

Sam sighed and popped to follow him.

Dean was left wondering why shit that always started so happily kept going so damn _wrong!_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Shh, it's okay. Why are you crying?" Sam asked as he pulled Obeiron into his arms to cry there.

"I hurt him. I can't help how we Faeries think…I can't! We're not human, you know." Obeiron sobbed. "He could change his mind…about us."

"He won't. He just has a temper and needs some time to calm down. He loves you. He won't leave you, not for long. He's not that kind of guy, Obe." Sam reassured him.

"Did I hurt the other Faeries by making them do the training? Did I do to them what was done to me?" Obeiron asked in despair. Hating that he could have done that to his subjects; the people he loved and had sworn to protect and take care of. Had he done that to them? He worried and felt so guilty at the thought that he had…

"I can't answer that. I don't know. They all say you didn't. But they were old enough to do it, and you weren't. That's the difference here." Sam explained. Running a soothing hand on Obe's back.

"I burn for him, I crave him! I'm in physical pain here without him…our Mating bond is strained and, our Mating Frenzy, it not over and it _hurts_ me! We thought it might be ending sooner than normal and finished but it was only pausing to give us room to breathe. It's the frenzy and I still feel it! I can't stop feeling…needing…him only." Obeiron groaned, pressing down on his erection and trying to steady his breathing. "I'm a mess…the frenzy and bond is too _intense_…sorry. And, on top of that, we just had our first big fight. So I'm not dealing with it all very well at the moment, so sue me."

"Neither is he then." Sam agreed. "Give it time, take a nap. He'll be home soon." Sam chuckled at his thought. "If he's in as bad shape with the Frenzy and bonding as you are, he'll be back _really_ soon. The frenzy won't let him stay gone then."

"I hope so." Obeiron said sadly and flinched as the pain and need hit him again. Sam eyed him sympathetically. "I don't think I can it much longer…without him either sating it or killing me; either way it has to end or I'll do it for him."

Sam heard his words and sighed, but knew Eric wouldn't leave him for very long…his Master and lover was a good man.

And he'd never leave him that way for long.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Eric's hand shook so hard he had to set down the coffee; groaning as his body ached with need and other things he was trying to fight. And hard pain ran through him at times; making him fight it hard not to scream from it! He was angry but he was also burning inside again and his bones hurt. He felt pulled home and knew he shouldn't be there yet.

Not when he was this upset.

His thinking was muddled and it was clouding up more by the minute. Gena saw him shaking and sent a message to the gods. _'He's here in the banquet room of my diner, in bad shape. I'll try to talk to him, send Obeiron here in ten minutes. They need to fix this and I'll lock the place up to give them some privacy.'_

'_Thank you, Gena. We'll let Obe know the plan.'_ Sam sent back and she smiled as a psychic kiss touched her lips. _'Love you.'_

'_Love you, too._' Gena sent then went to talk to Eric; seeing him try to pick it up again and it almost shattered as it bounced from his hands to the table again. "I'll take that." She smiled and took it. Setting it aside and taking the seat in front of him. "I heard what happened. Want to talk about it?" She asked concerned and he shook his head.

"We had a fight. I needed some fresh air." Eric said and whimpered again in pain and frustrated pleasure. "I don't _get_ it, I just _don't_."

"It's your first big fight, it's to be expected. All couples have them. My folks did, the Sex gods did." Gena soothed him. "It happens and you make up."

"How can he say he's fine with it?! Fine with rape and call it sex! He's okay with it and I hate it. How can he think that way!" Eric sighed unhappily.

"Well, he's not human, is he? When you're hunting a vamp, do you stop to consider they are just people? Answer me and you'll see the point eventually." Gena said.

"No, they were evil and vamps." Eric said slowly.

"When you killed the familiars, did you see them as misguided like most humans would have?" Gena asked and he thought about it.

"No, they gave themselves to the vamps, they weren't misguided." Eric said firmly, knowing it was true.

"But, as humans think, and the vampires themselves, they'd see it in such a way that the vamps would be seen as hunted and you were being unfair to them. Not to mention, that the familiars would be seen as making a wrong decision; nothing they couldn't reverse later, in the human's and Vampire's minds…does that make them wrong…or just thinking differently than you?" Gena asked and he sighed getting her point.

"So, in the Faeries eyes, sex is just that; no matter what form it happens in…even rape?" Eric said sadly.

"I have been studying up with Bobby and Obeiron on them, and have learned that there is rape but it involves violence. What Obeiron did didn't involve violent assault so he can't see it as rape. Rape exists for Faeries but not the way it does in our thinking. Does that make him wrong for thinking like a Faery? It's all he's ever known, Eric, or does that make you both right? If you take into account that you both were raised to see things each way and know no better?" Gena said gently, sensing the others outside the door.

"I…I…I suppose he's right then but so am I…how do I know others won't be taught that way now? We have kids there and they are into kink; some will have Faery parentage, too. Will they be forced into it? I know they don't see it that way but is it fair to the kids to allow it to happen to them? Just because they see it that way, and I understand it, doesn't make it any less harmful to the kids." Eric explained.

"Ah, such a protector you are! You'd make a fine Protection god for children, Eric. I know you haven't chosen which god you want to be yet but I'd consider that one. Anyway, Obeiron loves the kids and he's stopped the training entirely… so the kids will be fine. You just have to consider if you can accept the differences in how you think differently about his training and the Faeries' version of kinky sex training they went through. They enjoyed it, all but Obeiron; you can't punish them for that. They will never understand that and will be offended when you try to tell them so. They will never get why you would see it as wrong and you will never see how they can view some of the things we as humans do as wrong either. If you can't accept this then maybe you should reconsider being with a Faery; it will only keep making you fight and hurt each other more." Gena warned, knowing both parties were listening.

Obeiron's blue eyes lit up with hope when Eric moaned and nodded.

"I accept it, as long as the kids are safe and it ends now." Eric agreed. "I will still see him as being raped and do my best to make it better for him now. Despite how he may think he doesn't need me to, he does; but he will come to understand it eventually. I love him too much to not be able to show him it now."

"Then why not finish your Mating Frenzy and Bond? It's still happening and it's hurting you both. Take whatever time you need to do it. Stick close for a few days until the need for it ebbs more. Be together and end your torments here. He needs you, Eric, you are causing him pain by not being with him right now, too, and that isn't fair to either of you. Not if you love each other, it shouldn't be." Gena urged him while going to the door.

"I'll go to him now. I'm sorry I was…I was an ass." Eric said quietly, going to join her at the door.

"Not an ass. A good man who saw a wrong and couldn't ignore it. That is good and to be encouraged. Keep that up and you'll be a fine god someday." Gena said kissing his cheek. "You have a _guest_…"

And with that Obeiron was let in, and launched himself at Eric; who caught him easily and they fell to the floor. The others backed out and slid the doors shut. Then left a set of keys there by the doors to lock up with when they were done. Gena used her spare keys to lock the front door to keep any surprises out.

And knew they'd be better now.

But hoped they were careful with the furniture…she'd just redecorated in there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry, so sorry…" Eric said gasping as he tore Obe's clothes off; desperate to be skin to skin again. The Mating Frenzy and bond stealing his thoughts and setting him to burn hotter once more. Obeiron poofed his clothes away and soon was sheathed onto him, both lost in pleasure and need and Mating as they moved together now. "Never stop, need more…" Eric whimpered then growled as he sank teeth into Obeiron's neck, love bonding to him out of some deep instinct he never knew he'd possessed before and being surprised when the collar didn't shock him for doing it, so it must have been allowed for Mating purposes. Flipping them and taking the King hard while taking drinks from him at times as well, both men crying out in their pleasure once more; finger bruises and rough kisses punctuating every thrust and movement now.

Cumming with growls and shouts being roared by Eric and shouted by Obeiron. Power flowing through the room as Obeiron lost control of his own Faery powers as his head fell back; helpless against it all claiming him as Eric did the same. The Frenzy and bonding filling them both with undeniable need and want; and love and all that it entailed.

Then Obeiron took Eric, doing the same to him for hours and hours.

The diner stayed shut down for days; three days in fact. Steady Mating and Bonding taking place the whole time. Apparently Faery King Mating Bondings took a while. Eric thought at the end of the third day and sighed happily. Noticing that the shaking and side effects of the Mating Frenzy were gone. The need to touch was still there but they could just stay close for a few days until that lightened up.

"I missed collaring you." Eric teased. Kissing the love bites; the vampire ones on his lover's neck. Scars that would never fade now. He saw that much. "Sorry about the biting, and the blood sucking, I don't know what came over me. I'm surprised the collar allowed that."

"Well, one, you're a vampire, a Dhampyre. I researched it while you gone, the lore says you bite and need blood when you Mate this way. So I expected it and, as long as it was a Mate thing, the collar wouldn't hurt you for it; only if I didn't want you to, which I did, so it allows that between us apparently. As far as the scars, they are small, and the collar should cover them. And, for your information, I think you should know that I am pregnant now. Happened soon after we got together on the floor. I suspect Sam wished it on us." Obeiron announced then smiled happily as he went to look down at his lover as they cuddled on the floor. "We're going to have kids of our own now, Eric…yours and mine."

"Obe!" Eric said loudly, standing and carrying Obeiron up with him to hug him tight. "Babies, we're having babies, us!"

"Yes!" Obe grinned happily. "Part Dhampyre, part Faery. Like us. A whole new species of Faery, like with Sam's kids. I like the diversity, I do." Obeiron said then rubbed his bump happily. He looked about three months pregnant, and it had only been three days since he had gotten that way. "Eight babies. I feel them in there, small but there."

"Eight?" Eric said in surprise, kneeling to caress his stomach which was now getting larger before their eyes. He looked six months now. "Did you just…"

"Yes, my pregnancies go for less time now. So I get bigger faster. And the more you carry, the sooner you get bigger. Hence the eight kids scenario." Obeiron said, motioning to his now very pregnant body.

"What do I…How do I…" Eric stammered. "What do you need me to do? To help with the pregnancy?" He finally managed, worried for the kids.

"Well, they need blood, obviously. Vampire blood, so…I will need to drink some each day for them. I can only eat Faery foods for the entire length of the pregnancy; And cum doesn't count, you horny man…." Obeiron teased then got thoughtful. "The cum would help though. It holds your genetics and your Dhampyre qualities…I could do no better than to use your blood _and_ cum for that purpose. Not from any others for this pregnancy, to be honest. Do you mind? I know it's a big order but they need it and, with it being yours, as their father, _would_ help them develop _better_…"

"Anything they need, cum and blood, and power, whatever I can do. I won't leave your side now; not until they're born." Eric promised, feeling protective now of his first brood of unborn children. Now he got how the others felt when their mates were pregnant.

"That isn't necessary. I just need to feed them six to eight times a day, that's all, with your fluids and my Faery food. You should be able to behave as you usually do, but more attention to me would make _me_ happy…if you could arrange it between your normal duties." Obeiron hinted. "More sex could be great, I'd like that, too. More frequent, too. I wouldn't object…"

"Then I'll do that, all of that, anything you need." Eric said happily.

"Just you, Eric. All I need is you to help me with it. I need you in my life, and in theirs. I'm with Sam and you only for now. I'll tell you if I get interested in others. Like I do with Sam. And you can be with whoever you want, especially your own lovers and Submissives. I like to watch and I share in the bedroom…so the sex should be more often. You and your Subs have sex and kink like Bunnies, and now I can join you when you do it with them; just include me in your activities, I'd like that." Obeiron added and Eric nodded happily.

"We should marry sooner before the babies are born. I'd feel better if we were married while you were pregnant…I'm a bit old fashioned that way." Eric said softly. "Be my Submissive early, from the start. I'm sure we're compatible, I can just tell. I'll go easy…I can court you for a couple weeks, while they set up the ceremony for us…then we get married, voila!"

"That could work, and I have a say in what we do, the kink stuff?" Obeiron said nervously. "I'll obey you, obey your orders, but if it hurts me or I'm not sure about something….I say my safe word?"

"No, you say stop and I stop, we talk then continue…the safe word is only for if you want to stop altogether with the kink we're doing at that time. But discussing it then doing it again requires no safe word. Just object, I'll see your distress and stop to see what's wrong." Eric reassured him.

"Okay, so what is my safe word?" Obeiron said, watching as Eric locked the door then turned to go to the car with him.

"You pick that." Eric said and started the car after pulling Obeiron to cuddle next to him. Both smiling like fools and relieved the frenzy had finally ended. "We may need to help repair Gena's banquet room…I had no idea her tables wouldn't be able to hold our weight that way. And _you_ threw that chair yesterday…"

"It was in my way." Obeiron said smugly, fondly recalling every moment of their Mating sex and loving all of it. "I think 'Chair' should be my safe word." He chuckled with Eric as they got the joke…Obe had thrown it against a wall when it was in his way of throwing Eric to a bench to thrust into him again. It had shattered into pieces and now they owed Gena a chair, or two...they may have damaged the room a little. They would enjoy helping her redecorate it entirely…and remember every bit of their lovemaking while they did it; each surface in that room an individually perfect memory in and of itself.

"You would choose that one." Eric laughed and they were brought into the yard by the wards. Then, upon leaving the car, were hugged by all of them there, including Sam and them who noticed Obe's pregnancy and had to touch his stomach with love. "Yeah, I knocked him up…really _quickly_. We blame you two, too. You did your thing on us and now he's pregnant. It's all your fault, not ours; we're just innocents here. It's all _your_ fault!" He teased the Sex gods and they gave him an amused look.

"I see that." Sam chuckled and stole a kiss from his Faery Mate. "Fuck, I missed you!"

"I was busy being ravished by a vampire, sorry." Obe teased and winked at Eric who grinned proudly back at him from the middle of his own group of lovers welcoming him back. His Faery Slaves going full sized to hug him as well. "He was _very_ thorough." He caught Eric's eye and nodded to the house, licking a lip and eying him with desire again.

Eric nodded and then they all made their way into the house, kissing the others up the stairs and moaning in anticipation; along with the love and lust power of the Sex gods running through them like ribbons already.

And, as he fastened his lovers to crosses and benches, attached clamps and toys to them, and inserted bullets and plugs into them in turns; digging them out of the Play bins along the bed as he went to make sure he had enough for all of them. And putting the other Submissives and Slaves onto all fours to use later… Eric began to show them just how much he'd missed them, too. And gave them pain with their pleasure until they all came screaming from it, but only when he _allowed_ them to, that is.

For hours, they were all his and they served him very _very_ well…leaving no doubt to all involved who was the Master here and who were the ones serving him, and him alone!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

All the others took their own parties, then headed off to have their own fun soon after the group went inside. Luc and Kale headed to their house, and, the ones that shared rooms in the house, went to use what toys and tools that were free in the Playrooms in the house…there were _five_ now. Too many kinky people called for it and so there were now five of them for the others to use outside of the one in the gods' bedroom. Dorian pulling a willing Varis and her pair bonds along with her, Karis going along to watch and help maybe to have a go at Varis while he was at it.

Groups formed for other things as well. Some were sent on Hunts while some played sports. Some sat talking and others did research in the Studies and found cases for them.

Life resumed on Olympus, much like it usually did.

They all knew it had to. Sex may be frequent and necessary for most there, but going about their Olympian duties always came first. And they were willing to do it.

Shifts were changed in town and in the other towns in the United States to assist the Hunters in the other ones; like they'd promised to, sometimes doubling the guardians if they were needed.

"Boise is having a zombie outbreak." God advised, sending extra wolves and vamps, with an extra god to help right then. "Newport has a wraith and a ghoul thing coming up; some of you others go help. You can stay and guard it for few days with the Head Hunter there with them or come back; either is fine with me."

"Double the guardians in Detroit and…Oklahoma…yes, some rogue fallen Angels have found their Graces and, while inevitable, have unwisely chosen to start an Apocalypse on me again. Thwart them and stop it. It won't take long. Don't let them break that first Seal! Look for a blessed church…they are planning to force a good man to kill another innocent one on the Altar there in Detroit in one. Some are working to open the gate by using a deceived human to open the gate again; needless to say there is no key since it's here. Colt, you go with them, it's your Gate still, go guard it. I do believe they mean to pry it open or blow it up trying." He chuckled. "Idiots…go save them from themselves, guys."

"We will, Sir." Kevin said taking Raoul's hand. Both were pregnant, one by each Sex god but they'd be okay. They were just back up; Apollo and Bacchus were going with them to be sure of it. Along with ten vamps and ten wolves, Laurie going this time, Stuart watching the Pack. Several more gods going, Artemis, Felson, Behman as well.

"Stop it, that's an order. There will be no Apocalypse! This does not get to happen again." God ordered harshly, eyes flashing. "I'm here now and there's no Cosmic Plan to keep me out of it this time. I will show up in person if they get too antsy, tell them that!"

"Yes, Sir." Apollo said bowing respectfully, the others followed suit as well, then headed out to cars and vehicles; a parade of them heading down the road soon after that. The large group splitting up at the highway and promising to keep in touch and to be careful as more of them drove off to their own towns to guard. The ones being relieved would be either driving back or popping back; however they preferred it.

The World had called for their help again and they went.

God smiled proudly as they did so. Such good troops he had this time. He could see them doing well. Then headed in to help Bobby make supper for the kids and smiled fondly up at them as the lovers came down from their rooms now, talking and teasing each other; their smiles and banter contagious as they entered the kitchen. He hugged Obeiron and pressed some Grace into his stomach. "They're going to need that." He chuckled afterward as the parents eyed him with curiosity. "They are going to be a powerful but volatile combination, trust me. But a good one. The Dhampyre line will be stronger for them. You'll see. The more different the bloods we infuse into the Dhampyre bloodlines, the more the madness that eventually kills them is destroyed. Dhampyres won't be killed off by their own insanity anymore. That's why I had us infuse it with Faery, god, and eventually my own blood. To contain and destroy the madness gene that apparently drives them to insanity after close to hundred years. You three are the only Dhampyres I've seen resistant to the Madness gene. I suspect it's because you are gods of sorts; that usually kills of all corrupt parts in the persons it takes over, thank goodness." Then he looked at Eric. "You chose a godhood, I sense it."

"Gena helped me decide. She suggested it when I mentioned how I wanted the kids safe from the Kink training. I just agreed she was right." Eric said, eying Gena proudly as well. "I want to be a god of Protection for children and older kids, too, teens, you know, that kind of thing. Not like Joreal and them; a god like the others instead." He looked down in embarrassment here. "Gena, baby, we wrecked your new room, I'm sorry. We'll pay to have it redone for you, furniture and all. We'll clean it up for you later, we promise."

"Figured you might. You were a bit violent there at the beginning." Gena said with a long-suffering sigh. "Thanks for repairing it."

"No problem." Eric said hugging her, "Thanks for the talk and showing me what I needed to do. You are a really smart woman, you know that?"

"Yeah, they tell me that all the time." Gena said as Sam and Dean hugged her from behind, and kissed her neck playfully. "Love you guys, too."

"So, we're doing our Love and Lust thing, Eric. You want to come still?" Dean asked, he usually insisted.

"No, I'll stay here for now. You go, but be careful." Eric said, going to them and kissing them goodbye.

"Join us in Paris for lunch, two sharp! Eric, bring the other Subs with you, please? A romantic date for all of us is in order; maybe pop over to Italy, do some horseback riding and sightseeing…I've never seen a vineyard; that might be good." Sam offered and they all agreed to be there. "The La Fleur Café off Chermain Lane. Angel knows where it is; we took him there on our last date with him. See you soon!" The pair said then popped away.

"_Bring Obeiron…he's never seen Paris or Italy; we want to pamper him, too, Eric."_ Dean whispered in his head and Eric smiled. He saw Obeiron's puzzled look then explained.

"They want you to come with us." Eric said and Obeiron smiled happily at being included in their relationship this way, welcomed so warmly. God stole a kiss from Eric that took his breath away then proceeded to drag him off to his and Bobby's bedroom. "I'll be back! God, I'm aware I was gone for a few days but, damn! Impatient, aren't we?!" He teased then yelped as he was pushed onto the bed and the door shut behind them with a slam.

"Hey, a little…!" Was heard from Eric then a moan, then a wicked chuckle from God.

"Lay back and enjoy it, Eric. I'm topping the fuck out of you now." God teased through the door and soon more sounds of pleasure were heard to indicate that Eric didn't disagree with that concept at all. They all just went on with their duties and such after that, chuckling and laughing as they went. All heading out to where they needed to go to, too. Dorian headed to the school to help in the library while Obeiron headed to the Faery Woods to assign more companion Faeries; more were offering and he had to see what they were looking for in Companions. Joreal and some other Protectors went to help Dorian at the school.

Dante and Vic took Gate duty, watching the wards for disturbances; even the ones around the town. Keeping an eye out for visitors as well. Kissing at times and cuddling. Some sex happened but that was their norm, but always they guarded the Gate and Olympus with their lives; even if it happened with moans and cries of Dante and Vic's pleasure as Dante was pressed to trees and walls, and taken hard at times by his Master. Or he was found to be kneeling to suck him or serve him however he was told to.

Karis and Varis went with some gods to hunt a Pagan god they'd found in hiding again, sneaky thing had thought it was slick but they'd got him eventually. The remaining ones were running scared and hiding; so they were constantly hunting them down lately.

The three Archangels were sent to Heaven to help with training the new Angels God had formed earlier in the week. Gabriel, even while being a god, and therefore not an angel anymore, still was required to train some of the Angels there on Olympus for him; the ones with trickster powers on how to use them right. He found this just as ironic and weird as everyone else did but figured if Dad asked him to do it, he had his reasons. So he did as he was told to.

The rest were busy with training sessions and the new fighting classes. Sam was the instructor today so hand to hand training was on the agenda.

The ones not doing those things just lounged around, waiting to see if they would be sent anywhere; waiting to be called into service at a moment's notice.

The World and Creation were very big places, and they knew they'd be needed one way or another, and that was what they were waiting to do.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Later that morning, Adam arrived early. He had some days off for holiday and he and Hermes were coming to visit.

Then, after school got out, Lucas and the shifters who liked the marine shifting were soon playing a relay game in the Olympian pool they had put in by the skating rink last month; as soon as he and some of the others had made the swim team so they had someplace to practice at. Others would ride the others in shifted mode and pass and race with a tube in their hands, passing it around. Sam laughed as a whale spouting off water sounded from there along with laughter and a 'You just soaked me, you ass!' from one of the girls, who also laughed as well; playing again, he assumed.

"We're doing the collaring ceremony for Obeiron first then sending the kids to town and to the back for sleepovers; popping some to other towns to sleep over there with the other kids of the Hunters we have in those places. We'll pop them back in the morning. The ones not too little are going to the Fun park and skating, or camping in the Faery Woods. The Faeries are offering a magic show and a bonfire for any who wanted to visit them; they really are wanting to get to know us Olympians and this will allow them get to know the kids more now, too. Some of the Storm ones and such, are joining the flying ones playing Cloud Games, as they call them, they're safe enough, trust me." Sam smiled at that thought. "We'll be doing the orgy in stages. Some will have sex or make love to us and then we will do the same to them. Then they'll leave and relieve others so they can be with us, too. Then switch out until all have had turns and we rest. We take breaks every three hours, get something to drink and eat, then return to the bed to do it again. Any who want to join us in doing it just get on the bed. It's a large one, and they get taken by the other Olympians as well and then get to fuck the Olympians that take them in return, reciprocate their pleasure with them."

"All in _one_ night?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"No, three days. We just do a fold in time, freeze it then fix it in the morning. That way Time and your duties aren't affected." Dean explained.

"Then Saturday and Sunday are snow days?" Adam asked to be sure.

"Yes, Sam makes it snow on the first day, and Lorynei the second. Get inside, guys!" Dean called out to all of Olympus. "Levyna wants to work her powers and it's going to pour. So if you don't want to get wet, get under cover!"

Some went to porches while others stayed out, as Levyna came out and soon a storm brewed overhead as she gazed up at the sky, eyes glowing. Then the rain came down in sheets and lightning arced in places. The sky was a near inky black but still they ran out and played in the rain anyway; getting drenched in the process. Sam and Dean went out to play in it their kids, laughing as they did so with them. Levyna took Adam's hand, surprising him into looking down at the girl. "Come play with me?" She begged, and Adam caved, nodding. His niece really was so beautiful, he could see Dean clearly in those features; she looked just like her mother.

Soon he was carrying her on his shoulders and running like a horse for her in the rain. Then, a couple hours later, she ended her storm and it left pools of water behind for the kids to stomp in until it was time to go.

The kids left first. Chattering happily, heading in all directions, herded to where they were going and popped away in most cases. The Faeries floated near the woods and waved them to follow; the kids and adults went with them following the little bobbing lights before them, their light Faery laughter tinkling like little bells all around them as they entered the woods and were gone from the others' sight. Others headed to the other activities, including making clouds to fly up to play with their friends, the winged ones accompanying them to make sure they got there safely of course. Some popping out to other towns to spend the evenings with other hunters and Olympians there; them being expected already. Places all prepared just for them. And hugs were given and all were kissed goodbye with promises to see them in the morning. "Love you guys." Sam and Dean told their kids each time; Adam following suit with Hermes, before some of the kids headed to a town in Massachusetts; where a Hunter and his three kids were waiting for them to arrive for a sleepover. All the Hunter's kids so excited to meet the new friends that their Daddy had mentioned were coming.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Are they gods?" One boy had asked, his green eyes and red curls alight with curiosity.

"Yes, but they are kids just like you three, too." Paul had told them. Erica, their Mom, reassuring them they would like them. The three kids now sat anxiously on the couch awaiting the pair, eagerly looking forward to meeting their playmates for the night. Real gods! Julius thought happily. One did rain, one snow; making him wonder if his Dad would object to some snow in his bedroom then pouted when his Dad read his thoughts and nodded. Letting him know in no uncertain terms that, yes, he'd disapprove. Julius shrugged. It was just an idea, a _little_ snow! Boy, Dad was a spoilsport.

Sam sent them on their way, reminding them not to use their powers there at all, as he'd made all the other's promise as well as they went on their way, and both promised not to. Paul hugged them when they got there. Then teased them when Lorynei was cold to the touch. "You must the Winter one." He said picking the boy up and hugging him anyway. "You sure are handsome, just like your Dads."

Julius was too busy taking Levyna's bag for her to his sister's room to pay them much attention; unable to take his eyes off her now. His heart thrilled strangely at the sight of her and hers did the same thing at the sight of him. Erica did not miss this interaction and knew why. They were a pair bond, those two kids. Or would be when they were older. She promised herself to tell Paul later tonight when they had a moment alone to talk.

"You're…really _pretty_." Julius stammered out, eyes locked on her as she unpacked her little bag. "I'm Julius. Julius MacRoy." He thought her pale blond hair was pretty and her strange stormy grey eyes were very unusual and the most entrancing things he'd ever seen in his little life so far! Her olive skin shone in the lamp light and he thought she was beautiful.

"Levyna Winchester." Levyna said blushing, eyes on his as well. "I like your hair; it's so bright! It reminds me of fire burning brightly…so beautiful, too!" A bright red/orange, like blood mixed in with flames. It fairly glowed with its own light. She thought admiring his soft curly hair and bright green eyes, like the grass outside. She noticed. His jaw was already getting that chiseled look. He was going to be the 'ruggedly handsome cowboy' looking type; like his Dad, Paul, was. And she found him to be breathtaking, too. The freckles on his cheeks and nose just made her want to touch them to see if they were as soft to the touch as they looked to be. A pale brown color. She'd always liked freckles but hadn't been born with any; so she envied him his thick smattering of them on his face and arms. "I like your freckles…and eyes, and _stuff_…" She said shyly. "You are very handsome, Julius."

"I'm Irish, like my Mom. Go figure." Julius said sitting on the bed and she sat by him. Then they got so busy talking that their folks had to come get them for supper. Both not missing how they now held hands and she tugged him along like her favorite person in the world. "Be my girlfriend, okay?" He said as he tugged her back to talk privately for a minute, slipping off his decoder ring he'd just gotten from the cereal box that morning. "For you?" He held it out to her.

"Sure, I'd like that." Levyna agreed. Then took it, slipping it on, then kissed his cheek while they both blushed scarlet and put space between them; trying to figure out what to say now.

Paul saw it, too. A pair bond. His son was her pair bond and he thought they were so adorable together. He looked forward to their wedding someday and maybe the kids they'd have; they were going to be some really cute redheads if the Irish genes carried over to them. Red hair and all. In the meantime, he put in a video for them and sat behind them on the couch with his wife to watch it with the kids on the floor; them laying on their sleeping bags. Eyes enraptured as Bambi showed on the screen. But with Levyna and Julius sharing a sleeping bag and pillow; heads touching as they watched the movie together.

Again they thought they were cute and let them be to do as they saw fit; like they'd been ordered to if a pair bond began to develop. It would work itself out now that it had begun and they would just be there if they needed them. Then picked up the other movie about the cute red-haired girl and her teacher. And smiled, thinking they'd like it, too, since it had magic in it after all; just like them.

They were five after all and this movie suited little ones like them better.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(After sending the kids off, they do the ceremony for Obeiron's collar)

The ceremony was done under the full moon, and it lent power to the Faeries' magic.

Obeiron knelt before Eric, head down in submission. Hands behind his back. Sam smiled at his lover's pose and thought he was so tempting that way; his own Dom side tempted as well. He put it on Obeiron and locked it on him. Putting the Submission spell on it, so that when Eric touched it, he would make the collar his own on him. He would be his Submissive then. The collar would be Eric's.

Quiet fell over the crowd as Eric touched the collar, making his fingers tingle again. Obeiron sighed happily then. Eric knew the next step well; he'd done it with his other Faeries.

"Suck me." He ordered firmly, and Obeiron did as he was told, suckling the head and then moving lower, and then being tapped. He looked up expectantly at the touch. "On all fours, lover."

Obeiron immediately got on all fours and lowered his head, perching his ass higher for his Master. Eric lined up behind him and lubed up fingers, working him open. "Don't cum without permission, and be still until I say you can move." Eric ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Obeiron said and stayed still as Eric now thrust into him; going deep on the first thrust. Obeiron tightening on him immediately, as usual. Soon they were going at it hard, Eric getting lost in their pleasure and taking him rougher eventually. Then pinning him below him as he took him even deeper as they cried out together.

"Sir, so good…Sir, more!" Obeiron pleaded then his head fell down again as pleasure took him and his power flared out; cumming hard into him repeatedly and fucking him more until he worked his dick and ordered him to cum. Obeiron exploded and came hard; his head falling back as he tightened on Eric so much he came with him.

Both laying on the ground and panting afterward, smiling like fools and Eric cuddling Obeiron to him. Eric vanished to the bed to rest. "That was…wow!" Obeiron said and Eric nodded in approval. Then settled for cuddling and resting until later which was when the orgy would take place.

Both now very sure they had made the right choices now. Obeiron to be his Submissive and Mate, and Eric to be his Master, Master to the Faery King, and Mate over his heart. "Thank you, Obe." Eric said. "You'll never regret this with me. I'll be good to you. You do your duty as King as you always do…but try to make time for us, too, like you do with Sam. That's all I ask, and I'll make time for you. We'll make this work. I know you're a king, and you are busy. So are Sam and them. As gods we make time for each other and I don't require total obedience. Since it's not very realistic to think they have the time to devote to being some constantly serving and kneeling Submissives to me; they have responsibilities to Olympus and I honor those. But I will expect you to serve me at times; I won't let it interfere with any of our jobs." Eric paused here to add. "I want you to know I'll always love you. I'm glad you chose me over all the others, Obe."

"I chose you because…something pulled me toward you. I've never considered it permanently…the experience was so unpleasant before. I suppose that's why I didn't consider anyone after that. After I was freed from my training, I was just not as interested as I had been before…so I didn't do it again; just quit doing it. Eventually Father let me out of finding a Dom and I…never wanted one again. Until I…let you do it. No one had touched me that way for a thousand years. Then it was different and felt good…and was nothing like what I went through. It was exciting and felt wonderful, and this time…I wanted to submit to you. I didn't feel obligated to…you know what I mean?" Obeiron said looking down in shame. "When I was with the other Dom, it felt wrong and off, and didn't feel like I thought it would in my head. It felt forced, like I was just going through the motions. I couldn't wait for it to end; I hated it. But with you, it was perfect, and pleasurable, and all I dreamt it should have been the first time…that's when I knew it was you I should have been with. You that I should have had that first Sub experience with. It was _you_ I was getting ready for; the one I was waiting for all my long life to be my real Master. Not _that_ guy!" Obeiron said sadly. "Yeah, it really was the worst experience in my life. It was painful and barely pleasurable, and hurt! I only kept going with it because…my Father said I should." He sighed. "That's why I quit doing it after I was freed from my obligation after two hundred years…I was sure it was supposed to be that unpleasant. Until I found you guys and learned what Submission was supposed to be like. I just thought that only the Dom enjoyed it, not me. Now I know it's supposed to be enjoyable for both; it wasn't like that for me. You gave me that gift, so thank you, Eric." Obeiron said smiling. "You were the first one to make me feel good doing submission and want more. That's why I really chose you, Eric."

"Submission isn't…you let him rape you because you felt obligated to let him keep doing it?!" Eric said outraged. "You hated the Dom /Sub things but just kept doing it for two hundred years because of your Father's wishes?"

"I…it wasn't…no…" Obeiron got quiet and began to cry a little. "Yeah, yeah, I think I did. I liked it still but…"

"Not with him." Eric finished for him.

"No…not with him. I hated it with him." Obeiron said quietly; ashamed of himself now. The worst experience of his life, being trapped as a submissive that way and it was all his own fault. "It was my own fault I stayed in it. Shit, you were right…it _was_ a human thing…I'm such an idiot."

"No, _not_ an idiot! You just weren't taught any better, like I said before. You didn't know any better because your people weren't shown it could be wrong if done that way; the way it was done to you. Sex is fine and great but…what he did to you was not sex; that was…beyond rape. And I hate that your Father expected you to go through with it." Eric said.

"He didn't but…I felt I'd be letting him down if I told him I wanted to end it. I know it's not realistic for you humans but…I made the deal with the Dom; I had to go through with it. I had to. I keep my word, you saw that." Obeiron said. "If I hadn't kept my word, I would never have ended up on that bed with you. And we never would have been in love, or lovers, or even Sub and Dom, or anything…so it worked out for the best in the end I suppose."

"I suppose so. I just hate that what you went through had to be a part of you 'keeping your word'." Eric said gently. "Now you see why I disagree with the old way you used to train your kinky Faeries. Do you see why it was wrong now? The fact that they enjoyed it wasn't the wrong part; I wasn't saying that. But the way they were trained and expected to be trained was the part that was wrong…you just got lucky they enjoyed it; they could have been seriously hurt."

"I get it now." Obeiron said. "Won't happen anymore. Never again!"

"Good, now…I do believe you said something about sucking something…" Eric hinted and lay back. Obeiron took the hint and crawled to his groin. "Yeah, you got it now…"

"Well, I am your Submissive now…so I really should know what I'm doing, right?" Obeiron teased as he began to suck the head and Eric laughed then moaned.

"Yeah, yeah, you should…." Eric managed before he lost his mind to what his lover was doing to him. And then decided that he really didn't need his mind so much anymore; not if Obe kept doing that thing with his tongue….

Xxxxxxxxxx

(The next week)

Levyna shifted nervously. Sam and Dean eyed her with amusement.

"He loves you already, baby. They already know about us, so it'll be okay." Sam reassured them.

"We know but…" Levyna said. "Be _nice_, Daddy."

"I'm _always_ nice." Sam said. "We know them already. Not the kids but…they sound great." He nudged their shoulders.

"I might have to inquire to his intentions toward our daughter…" Sam teased.

"Dad!" Levyna begged. "No, please?"

"Of course not, what do you think I am…" Sam laughed at his daughter's worried expression. "I won't embarrass you, I was just kidding!"

"Not funny, Dad." Levyna drawled, sounding so like Dean that it made Sam throw him a look. Then chuckled at Dean's proud look. His little girl was growing up and dating, how proud he was! "Not a date, Dad. Just letting you meet him and spending time with him. It's not a date!"

"Yeah…I hate to mention this but… that is the very _definition_ of a date, Dear." Dean teased and she blushed. "He sounds adorable…it'll be nice having a red head in the family. Besides Bobby, that is."

"Levyna!" Came an excited squeal, and they looked up grinning, all three of them.

"Jules!" Levyna said and hugged him as he ran into her. "I missed you."

"Me, too." Julius said, his green eyes already locked with hers and an adoring gaze on both their faces.

"And that is love…" Sam teased Dean and they chuckled. The pair continued to stare and they waited.

Julius blinked finally and looked at them blushing. "Sorry…she just…I get distracted…" Julius blushed again and sighed. "Hi, I'm Julius MacRoy."

"Sam Winchester." Sam said and shook his little hand gently and smiled at how formal he was. He really was trying to make a good impression on them, and that impressed him the most. Such a thoughtful boy. Sam thought now.

"Dean Winchester, the Mom." Dean said and shrugged. Yeah, he had a kid or two, and knew there was no shame in it. He smiled proudly at her. "She's a great daughter, cherish her or else…that's all I'm saying."

"I already do…Oh, these are my sisters, Lenore and Janet. " Julius said and waved by to his folks as they walked off to explore Olympus.

"Nice to meet you." Dean said, and they smiled. Their longer red hair was pulled up in ponytails but their green eyes sparkled with mirth. Chuckling to himself when he realized that green eyes and red hair really did run rampant in that particular family, and such pretty shades of them as well…they really were striking.

"Hi." They said back in unison; both clearly very nervous.

"Well, it was nice meeting you but…why don't you go meet some of the other kids like yourselves; get acquainted. Levy, introduce him to the rest of the family for us? You know your way around here; just keep in mind that supper's at seven, remember? The thing is at eight. You all should see where you want to go before it starts, you know the options." Dean reminded her and she nodded.

"I'll mention them, don't worry." Levyna said tugging him away, his sisters following him. "See you at supper, Dad."

"Bye, Levy, have fun!" Sam encouraged her as she ran off laughing at something he said. So in love already, they could tell. "I like him, he's cute. Going to be so handsome, too…she's a lucky girl. Did you see that jaw on him?"

"Oh, you mean like mine?" Dean hinted, and leaned in for a kiss. Sam caressed his jaw as he kissed him then.

"Yeah, we Winchesters love us a rugged jaw, uh huh…I love yours especially." Sam teased and kissed him again heatedly. "Come along, lover, let me show you how much…"

"Why, Mr. Winchester, I do believe you're trying to seduce me with your wicked ways…" Dean said, his voice going husky with desire already; eager to be seduced, as always where Sam was concerned.

"Nah, baby, just a blowjob and maybe, if you're _really_ good…you can fuck me into a wall somewhere." Sam said then grinned, tugging his lover along. "Now my only question is…is that a banana in your pocket or are you just really happy to see me…?"

"Oh, it's not a banana and I'm _definitely_ really _really_ happy to see you…" Dean said and pressed him to a tree hidden deep in the Faery woods. "Why don't you say hello to it? It's only polite to. Since it's all yours, baby boy."

"Oh, I think I will." Sam said, kneeling in front of him, taking his dick in hand. Then got to sucking him, Dean's head fell down as he watched him do it. He loved to watch Sam suck him off; it was a turn-on that the others shared with him.

And, when he managed to tug Sam up by his collar and pressed him to a tree, he thrust in and took his ass immediately. Sam had wound him up and this was his reward; as if Sam hadn't known it would end this way.

And, as they fucked, their sex sounds joined the other ones, adding their pleasure to the symphony already filling the air around Olympus.

"Dean, cumming, harder…fuck me!" Sam moaned and soon they were cumming hard and he thrust Dean to the ground and took him as well. Taking him deep and hard, and never letting up on him until they both screamed their orgasms and fell to the ground panting. "Well, I do believe I finally seduced you…"

"Yeah, you did, baby…feeling very _seduced_ here." Dean chuckled and they helped each other up. Then he pulled Sam in for a kiss. "Definitely enjoyed it. I'm thoroughly corrupted now. I blame you."

"Yep, I'll take the credit." Sam said proudly and took Dean's hand. Then they headed out to help with supper. And to get the tables set up; they would need quite a few. They watched in amusement as Levyna introduced the three kids to the others and saw them being approached by several of the younger ones for a kickball game.

Two boys nearly collided in a nearby game of basketball because they were staring at the trio; the girls specifically. Both landed on their bottoms and rubbed their heads where they'd collided and groaned. Then managed to help each other up and brushed off the offers for help from their other family members and friends. Then they headed straight for the trio and stopped before the girls; holding out the ball. "Would you….would you like to play with us? Um, I mean, basketball. Not with me, I didn't mean to insinuate…you are younger…I would never…Uh…" Parik got out, a Faery and wolf mixed boy. His twin, Jarin, was the one holding out the ball. "We'd teach you how to shoot the ball, if you like…" He sighed. "I'm Jarin, I'm 16. What's your name?" He reached a hand out to Janet and smiled.

"I'm Parik, I'm his twin. What's your name?" He also reached for a girl's hand and smiled, Lenore's.

"Lenore. I'm 15." The girl answered blushing.

"Janet. I'm 16, like you." Janet said and blushed, too. Then took the ball with a smile, "I'd love to play ball with you, Jarin."

"Me, too, Parik." Lenore said and took his hand.

They went to play basketball with the boys and meet their other family and friends they were playing with.

Levyna led Julius to the Faery Woods and proceeded to show him some of the plant life there and let him meet some of her Faery friends there. The first stop on her tour; the Fun Park was next. His eyes scanned the woods around him in wonder and awe as she led him deeper into them; following the well-worn path.

"Wow." Julius gasped as a flower reached out to touch him, and he saw it was alive; a living flower! Like most of the plants there, the living ones were to be cherished. The non-living ones, at least most of the vegetable ones, were to be eaten. You always had to be sure to check first if they were alive before picking them; that was the rule. You could harm the living ones if you plucked them from the earth there.

Levyna smiled proudly at his rapt expression as he gazed around him in reverence. She'd chosen the right place to start her tour at and had an idea of where they'd spend their night tonight.

Here with the Faeries, camping out. Yeah, she thought happily, Julius would love that!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their parents, all four of them smiled and thought that was a lot of blushing to be happening to just be asking someone to join a game….yeah, right. Pair bonding; that was what that was! The boys' mother nibbled kissed along the back of Paul's neck, and he moved his head to allow her to do it. Their father was already caressing along the girl's mother's ass suggestively. "You said you swung, right?" Lillian, Jarin's mom asked.

"Yeah, we do." Paul agreed and moved into her touch more.

"Ever tried kink?" Lillian asked them, "You know, bondage, spanking, that kind of thing, taking orders and letting someone dominate you?" She was the Dom in their relationship, her husband the Sub, but they switched; and these two could play Sub for the night for them. If they were open to it, otherwise it could be just sex; they were okay with that, too.

"Not really, we're aware of it but have never done it." Paul said then looked at his wife, "Want to try it, hon?" She turned to cup Jared, the Faery part of the other couple's relationship. Lillian was the wolf, she could tell already. Full Faery and well hung, she thought as she pictured sucking it and licking a lip at that thought. "Are we to play the Dom or the Sub parts?" He asked the other couple.

"Subs. We won't hurt you, we promise…we'll set limits for you. Make it feel good…we know what we're doing." Lillian reassured them.

"Oh, you're one of the kinky Faeries and you are a kinky wolf, I get it…well, we're just new hunters but…yeah, we'll try it. I'm not against trying new things; that's all a part of swinging. Kink happens sometimes, we've seen it happen that way. We'd love to do this with you." Erica said and smiled, "So…are we doing this in public or in there? We're not against public, we're exhibitionists so…"

"Inside first, then outside while they do their orgy…we'll do our own, okay?" Lillian suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I take it that the orgy is a voluntary thing? Not all of you choose to participate? I thought…" Paul said in confusion. If all of Olympus was their Mates, then why would they…

"We are their Mates, the power did that, but we don't have to join the orgy to show them we love them; they already know it. Sometimes we do, we admit that. Sometimes we play together instead; it's up to us. They don't love us any less no matter what we choose to do." Lillian said smiling. "We love them still; we don't have to fuck them to prove it."

"Wow, that's…love alright." Erica said smiling. "Okay, so let's go inside and you tell us what to do."

Then they headed in to see what they were going to do.

A minute later they were kneeling and getting a collar each, a play one. Cuffs were put on them.

"We're doing both of you, we're bi. Is that okay?" Jared asked.

"I'm bi, too, never been with a guy but I'll try it." Paul said.

"Me, too, I've been with girls in college but not lately. I'll try you, too, Lillian." Erica agreed.

Licking a lip, the other pair conferred and then addressed them. "There are rules. Ready to hear them? Are you sure that the collar and cuffs aren't too tight?" Lillian doubled checked them to be sure.

"No, they feel great; not cutting in or anything." The couple said, "So…what are the rules?"

"First, your safe word is 'cougar'; both of you have that word. You say it and we back off and try something else. If it hurts too much or you're uncomfortable with anything to the point you need us to stop and let you breathe or relax, you say that word. To stop altogether, just tell us 'Red' and we stop everything and go back to regular sex. Or you can go home; we won't make you stay or do anything you aren't comfortable with." Lillian said. "Do you agree to these terms?"

"We do." The couple said and bowed their heads. Awaiting orders and looking forward to learning some kink with the pair, that and getting laid; they wanted that, too.

Then they were led to bed and told to kneel on it. And the fun began from there.

Then, nearly two hours later, the four people came out and cuddled on the porch; Paul and Erica keeping their collars on for the night. The spankings had been fun. The pain had hurt at first and they had been tempted to say their safeword. But then it became something more; the lingering pleasure that followed left them wanting them to do more of it. Then, when they were red enough, they were fucked, and taken by both the Faery and the wolf; the women with each other. The men having sex with each other as well. All enjoying each other's bodies thoroughly, being bound to the bed immobile while they did most of it had only made the Immortal Hunter and his wife hotter for it.

The cuddling and kisses were just as great. Paul thought as Jared adjusted him on his lap to sit more comfortably. Laying his head on the man's shoulder while playing footsie with his wife's feet as they touched his and feeling Lillian's hand stroking along his ankle, he sighed. Both already thinking that Kink was good so far. They were thinking of letting them train them at it more often; maybe visit more and be a foursome thing someday. Not an exclusive arrangement, as swingers, since they liked variety and so did the other couple but he could see loving them someday. "Not to be a buzzkill, but…we live a long way from here…could we visit again and do this with you then, or is this a one-time thing?" Paul asked.

"I could see us playing with you more." Lillian admitted, not exclusively but a foursome thing sometimes with them would be good.

"I could see loving you guys, not now but later on. I want to Submit more, I know that much. You are great Doms." Erica said, as if reading her husband's unspoken thoughts. "He thinks so, too."

"We'll get there, babies. We'll visit each other and play more. Then we'll teach you more about Submission, too. We'd be your only Doms, right? No doing submission with anyone but us. We may not want a commitment from you but we don't like thought of you doing kink like we do with you with someone else. We could never accept that." Jared said with a troubled expression.

"Only submit to you, can only trust you to do it." Paul agreed. "So Submission is more of a commitment than just dating?" He hadn't known that.

"Yes, Submission is kind of like…well, more like Mating of sorts and a commitment between the Dom and Sub. Submission isn't just sex…it's more _involved_. More intimate and therefore not something to share. Doms, like us at least, are possessive things… we don't share our Subs with others and we don't like them to play with others. If we take you on as permanent Submissives someday, you will only serve us. No one else. Not even for sex. We dominants are possessive things, remember? If one becomes our real Sub, they belong with us only when we do the kinky stuff; they are ours only for that." Jared explained.

"We could see that for us later." The couple agreed. "So would that mean we couldn't swing with other couples anymore?"

"No, I mean, we swing, too, but we don't swing as freely as you guys I guess…we'd hope you'd choose to swing with just us. We'd make it worth you being with us. We're very sexual, you see. Someday we'll be more…Mated. We do swing with the other Olympians. We have sex with them all the time but that isn't the same as swinging with humans; not human couples at least. We don't sleep with humans when it comes to sex anyway. Any sex with humans is…well, they get suspicious and we have to hide so much that it makes it not worth it. So we sleep with those with the mark only, only Olympians. You can, too…that won't count against you swinging with others; it really wouldn't." Jared said. "There are thousands here and out there in different parts of town; so you should have plenty of lovers anyway."

"But do we submit to them or just you two, even the Olympians?" Erica asked.

"Just us, not even other Olympians." Jared said and they nodded, finally understanding it.

"So…we submit to you only, can only swing and have sex with Olympians, marked ones, and belong to you if we become a foursome? Is that right?" Erica asked.

"Yes, that's right." Lillian said. "Think you might like that with us someday?"

"Yes, someday soon." Erica agreed and saw her husband did, too. "In the meantime, we have a date tonight, right? Public kinky sex with us as your Subs, serving you sexually, like we did this time…maybe switch off on the Dom stuff, let us do it to you some other time; once we get the hang of it…if you don't mind. We go both ways, too." Then she added. "I didn't mean for us to dominate you tonight, but sometime later; once we are yours, sorry."

"Yes, you will service us. Do whatever we say, whenever we say to do it. You are our first Subs we've ever had, you know. I usually Sub for her, but having you Sub for us has been…well, we want to keep you. As our Subs now… but we can wait for you to want it more." Jared said. "We're not against Subbing for you sometime, too. Just for play, you know."

"We want to be kept by you…not right now but some time to decide would be good, please?" Paul asked and they nodded, kissing them softly in turns.

"Take your time. We're here if you need us, or want us…should we wait to visit you until you're sure? Do you want to wait to date us, swing with us again?" Lillian asked worried, she thought they were wanting to but now, with all they learned, they looked unsure.

"No, visit us, swing with us. We'll Sub for you, that won't stop…just…can we wait for the permanent kind? A week or two to decide?" Paul asked. "A week or two would be great to decide. We're almost sure, might decide before we leave here on Sunday. Not sure but we do want it; we need more time to commit to a permanent Sub/Dom relationship with you, that's all."

"A week or two would be fine." Jared said and smiled. "We were afraid you changed your mind about us being with you."

"No, we haven't. But if we do this, we'll need to move closer to you guys…maybe here in town." Paul suggested and he and his wife thought about it.

"Or here on Olympus…it's _really_ nice here." Lillian suggested.

"Well, we could make a bigger house this way, and the kids could be closer to each other now that they're bonding…I wouldn't mind moving, selling the house." Erica agreed. "Can I decorate this one? The other house came that way… I want to make this one my way."

"Sure, we all do that." Lillian laughed, "One of the hunters did his bungalow style, complete with sand around it even. It's so pretty. You should see it."

"I wouldn't mind a beach type thing…" Paul suggested.

"I was thinking a two story with balconies on both floors, the wrap-around kind, a Victorian thing. A pretty blue and white deal with shutters…dark wood for the porch and steps, and the front door. A nice porch swing and flowers around the house and lining the walkways. Rose bushes of all kinds around the back. I love roses so much…I'd like to furnish it with antiques…the magic could make what I need; I know that…" Erica said and asked. "You could make a work place in the back like the beach house thing, if you want. Make it your way…Hunters need one, you know that. A …not a man-cave…a man-bungalow?"

"I like it, man-bungalow…uh huh!" Paul said his eyes bright with ideas, Erica's just as bright. Stereo system, weapon making equipment, several chests and vaults for hex items, TV and sitting area for football games…a nice playroom for them to do stuff in with the other couple when they came over…that was a must. Their Doms would need a playroom at their house when they came over!

The other couple read that thought and got happy. They already considered them their Doms, good. Plus they'd be here on Olympus, so they could be with them more. They loved that part of it best. They were going to keep encouraging this thinking!

"We still need to sell the house…" Erica said and Paul got an idea.

"How about we give it to Dorian? She can set it up as an outpost for some of the guardians there in town. She's in charge of all the Olympian properties anyway. She makes all the real estate deals for them from what I heard and most of the properties are in her name. She manages the real estate issues for them so maybe we should just sign it over to her and move in now…move in later this week…what do you think? The hunters and them could use the house." Paul said.

"That's good. We should donate it to Olympus and they can use it for the others." Erica said smiling. "You don't mind us staying with you until our house is done, do you? It might take a few days to think up and get it together, what with all we need for it and the one he wants to make…we would like to spend more time with you guys; non-kinky time. Dates and swinging normally could be fun. We could invite others in then, have a swingers party? As a 'we're moving in' kind of thing?"

"Yes, you can stay, the party sounds great. We'd need to have it outside; everyone will want to be there…you're _really_ moving in, right?" Jared asked, not wanting them to change their minds if he sounded too optimistic here.

"Well, moving in while we wait to form and get our new home ready, yes. But we'll have our own place soon enough. We'll just be staying with you guys for a few days until we can move into it…we like our freedom and we'll be nearby…promise." Paul said and breathed a sigh of relief when they happily nodded their approval of his plan. "Guess we could go get some stuff and start getting here…what we may need for a few days…the kids can stay here, they'll be fine. I need some things if we're moving in tonight and time to pack up some things." He said quietly.

"They can pop you there and back!" Lillian said excitedly. "We'll go help you. If you don't mind?"

They didn't want to let them go yet. Besides the more that went, the sooner they got back in time for a date and some more kinky sex…they wanted that part even more now. Just mentioning it was getting them all horny already.

"Sure, it's just some things for the kids and us, my computer, some books I like, bath stuff. No clothes since they aren't worn here though. Photo albums and pictures, one or two. We have some photo albums we and the kids can share with each other, with you guys, too; that kind of thing." Erica thought out loud now. "Can't believe we're moving here."

"Well, we are." Paul said and laughed. "I don't think the kids will be objecting either, especially Julius."

"I suspect not." Lillian laughed as she saw him slip a kiss to Levyna's cheek and blush red again. "I think he'll be much happier when he finds out he doesn't have to leave her."

They chuckled as Levyna kissed him back, this time on the lips quickly then blushed as well but smiled happily at him anyway. Unable to look away and they knew they'd made the right decision. The kids needed to stay with their pair bonds and they needed to stay closer to this couple; a couple they found themselves almost falling in love with already.

No, leaving them had never been an option, from the moment they'd met them; they hadn't had a choice. Leaving them ceased to be an option the moment they had touched them and had made them want to stay from that point on; they just hadn't realized it until now. They belonged here on Olympus, they realized that now.

Then realized they needed to get the girls registered for school soon. They would both be 16 in a couple weeks; thanks to the Olympian aging spell on them. The high school seemed nice and they already had boyfriends and friends; so they would enjoy it there, too.

Julius would do the home-schooling but go in a few months; he was aging rapidly now, he would be 17 in no time.

They were going to be busy for a week or two but they'd get it done. That and they really were looking forward to spending time with their new lovers and Doms now. It was going to much funner here than it was where they used to live. They had people they swung with, had sex with, but, aside from the other guardians, they had no real friends. They had never been good at that part. Their lifestyle was a bit shady by suburban standards so they had to hide it and thus hide a large part of themselves. No one in suburbia wanted a 'swinging' or 'kinky' friend, and they were bad at hiding it; so they just stayed away from those that didn't fit in with them.

They had friends here and lovers who accepted them for who and what they were, so they would be less isolated and lonely here.

And much happier, too.

And, as their lovers pulled them to some gods to help them pop home, they had to smile.

They finally had a 'forever' home.

One they'd always dreamt of but never dared to have for themselves. One where they could be happy and stay for Eternity. Olympus would be their home now.

Their very busy but very _perfect_ home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The kids were gone, the bed ready. They summoned the juice, drinks, and booze, and the food was brought out. Darkness came on and they got on the bed, on all fours until repositioned for their lover's pleasure. They smiled as most of the Incubi, Succubi, Cupids (of both kinds), and some others got on as well. Lube and condoms were in boxes by each person if needed.

"It's time." Sam called and they lined up. The first shift of lovers already behind them and smiling; stroking loving hands along their gods' and the others' bodies and asses. Fingers running seductive over their entrances in circles, teasing them already. "Fuck, that feels good, baby…" He moaned and sighed as the pleasure broke around them. Dante took Dean and Bobby took Sam first, and they chuckled as they pressed themselves eagerly onto their waiting dicks from the start.

"Pushy things, aren't you?" Dom teased.

"Just fuck us, need you to fuck us!" Dean pleaded and moved until Dom took the hint and did as he asked. Sam doing the same. Halfway through both men agreed that they would have to do this orgy thing more often, it was fantastic!

For hours they fucked and were taken, then took the others who took them in turns as well. Even the teen girls and boys got laid, the 18 year olds at least. Some 17 year olds, too. Men and women alike came to them and took pleasure from them as they saw fit and those on the bed let them use them for days.

Only stopping to eat and drink, rest and refresh, then do it all again. Adam managed to fuck all but his brothers, even Bobby and Joreal. He knew Joreal wasn't his Dad, even if he looked like him so the sex wasn't wrong with him. So he tried it and found it strangely most addictive; wondering secretly if he could do it with him again, outside of the orgies of course…to which Joreal nodded he could, reading his thoughts easily. Making Adam feel more love for the man and agreeing it would happen later; he'd make sure of it. Hermes managed to fuck everyone, including the Sex gods. The Faery companions took a turn as well on them and pleasure filled the air; their powers of love and lust taking everyone and no one minded. Orgasms built the powers and Olympus pulled some of that pleasure and power in for itself; making it stronger and keeping it powered up. Its gods powered it with their lust, love, and all their powers as they worked them.

Olympus was alive like them, and Creation and the World relied on Olympus to keep going. The gods were going to make sure it did, they loved their home now. Olympus was theirs and it would be fine.

And, as the sun rose on the third day, they sleepily released their Time Fold and fixed Time so it all had only shown as one night, and collapsed exhausted to the mattress. Their lovers cuddling and covering them in every way they could, craving their touch. Eric held his Subs, his Subs practically covering the man as they slept together now, pinning him in place without meaning to. He didn't mind. He slept better when they all slept in their pile with him this way anyway. The Faeries small and dim as they slept cuddled into their human or gods, or other being's necks, and using their hair when possible to cover themselves, sighing contentedly.

Sam got up a couple hours later, and saw many getting up as well. Making their way to showers to clean up. All looked sated and thoroughly fucked; sexed up was a proper description here. This was no walk of shame moment for any of them though. They all wore proud looks and smiles as they waved to the gods and blew them kisses. "Thank you, I love you!" was called often as they grabbed their other lovers they lived with and headed in with them to clean up as well.

Dante and Vic headed off together. Dorian tugged her lovers, Varis and Karis to their one level home. Most of the teens headed off with their other pair bonds to rest and get ready to start their day.

The bed vanished as the last of them left it and Sam called. "It snows at noon! Be ready."

"Got it, baby." Luc called back, Kale stumbling behind him, walking funny. They'd been on the bed when the orgy had been going on. Which meant that most of Olympus had fucked them so they were feeling it for the moment. They'd be fine soon enough, he thought. They didn't regret joining the bed. Hell, they wanted to do it next Friday but damn they were tired. Three days of straight sex; damn that was the record for them! "You did so well, Kale. Did you like doing it? Want to do it again next week?" Luc asked and Kale nodded, Alabastar peeking sleepily from behind a curtain of hair on his neck. Waving to them, he disappeared into his neck again to sleep in more. They let him be, poor Faery had joined in the orgy with them, so he was spent, too. It was his first time joining them in it, and he'd loved it; they could tell.

Luc fingered his collar, like Eric's with the same conditions, smiling as Kale did the same to his own. They'd taken them not because Alabastar was his slave but because they wanted to show their sometime Submissive they wouldn't hurt him and that he could trust them. So it was a collar, he could live with that. Alabastar kissed their collars often, told him he loved that they was doing this for him and that they were willing to wear it for him. He promised someday to maybe consider making them his Masters. He was still looking for a Faery one but, more often than not, he found himself only playing with Luc and Kale.

Luc suspected he was nervous about taking a human Master, so he was giving him time. He wanted him to be his Submissive but didn't want to push the reluctant Faery away by urging him to be his like Kale was, even though he wanted him to be; Kale wanted a more dominant role with their Faery companion as well but also knew it wasn't his decision either. Alabastar had to decide that for himself, not Luc or Kale. A coerced decision was not an option for a Faery; they had to want it for the Faery Submission deal to work right for them both.

He only hoped that Alabastar stayed with them until he made up his mind. They loved that Faery and needed him around now. Even if they did have share him with other Faery Doms, and he _hated_ that part but knew he had no say, not _yet_ at least.

"Alabastar?" Luc asked tentatively as they dried off from a shower he and Kale had shared.

"Yes, Luc." Alabastar said from the bed in full form, reclining against pillows, looking absolutely fuckable and tempting as homemade sin. Luc was tempted to join him and get dirty again, but had to ask.

"Are you doing the Submission with other Doms, the Faery ones?" Luc asked unhappily and Alabastar got quiet.

"No. But I was…until I gave up on finding a Faery Dom." Alabastar admitted.

"Would you consider letting me be your Dominant then, or both of us, someday maybe." Luc said. "I, no, we lo…have feelings for you, Alabastar." He'd almost said he loved him, almost. Barely stopped himself from saying it.

"Yes, I'm already considering it. I'm still unsure but I have feelings for you, too. I trust you more than any other man here on Olympus. So I probably will ask you to be…I just need more time." Alabastar pleaded.

"Okay, take your time. I'm here when you are ready." Luc said softly, disappointed he had to think about it. He was sure he'd proven himself already. "I should go help get the breakfast areas set up for them like I promised I would." He said and left, sadness on his face even though he tried to hide it.

"If it helps, I'm really close to saying yes, Luc. Don't give up on me, okay? I've never committed to anyone before. Pretty much went from one lover to the next all my life for hundreds of years now. You are the first ones I've ever wanted to…_stay_ with." Alabastar said and went to grab his wrist so he couldn't leave him so unhappy; he couldn't bear that pain on his lover's face. "I never loved anyone before, but… I think I'm falling in love with you, both of you…"

"You are? So why are you waiting to be ours?" Luc said confused, but gripped him as well, pulling him close. "I love you, Alabastar. What do I need to do to show you that you belong with us now? I'm already doing all I can."

"You haven't done _some_ things…" Alabastar pointed out.

"What else can I do?" Luc asked, willing to do anything.

"You haven't asked. And you haven't proposed either. That is what humans in love do, isn't it?" Alabastar said then sighed. "Don't do it yet but I want you to soon. I'm just so scared…this human/Faery thing is complicated. And if we do this, and you leave me because I mess up, which I will…I don't do monogamy well, it will break my heart."

"So it's not that you're afraid to submit to me forever but that you're afraid to love me, to love _us?_" Luc said finally figuring out what Alabastar was saying.

"Yes, it terrifies me. Obeiron says I'm being a fool but…loving you as deeply as I do terrifies me." Alabastar said.

"It's okay to be afraid to love, baby. Just don't let it keep you from taking a chance at the best thing that ever happened to you. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you do." Luc told him.

"I know. I already did that." Alabastar said and a tear slipped out.

"What happened to them?" Luc said.

"He died." Alabastar said and pulled away abruptly.

"What!" Luc said, he was afraid because his lover had died! Damn, Luc thought. He should have seen it. "Come here." He said as he tugged him to the bed to talk. "What happened?"

"It's not important." Alabastar said looking away to hide his pain again. Luc forced him to look at him anyway.

"It is important! I love you and this hurts you, so spill." Luc insisted.

"He was one of the Faeries that the dragons…didn't mean to kill. I was planning on proposing to him after he got back from guarding the Prince on that diplomatic mission he'd been on. But then they took him and then…he was dead. I was in love with him, and I'd pushed him away… I was going to say I was sorry and tell him I loved him, and ask him to be my Mate. Had a whole speech planned even. But…then the King said they were dead and the demons had caused his death…I wanted revenge but he insisted we stay away from them. They had enslaved the dragons. I didn't know the dragons had killed him until…they confessed it before." He cried a little. "You are the first men or lovers I've taken or loved since him. And that fact alone terrifies me. I can't lose my lover again. It will kill me this time; I barely survived it before. It was easier being slutty and not caring who I was with than letting myself get close enough to another to maybe love them. I wasn't ready, I see that now. With you two, I am but still…" He played with the blanket and sighed now. Eyes downcast.

"You're scared to love us fully because you're afraid something will take us from you, too." Luc finished for him. "Not going to happen; immortal here, remember? Like you? We're not leaving you or giving up on you, and sure as hell aren't going anywhere on you! So give up that thought. You take your time and, when you're ready, you tell us. But play with us, stay with us, and love us all you can until you're ready to commit. We're patient. We'll wait for you. You're worth it, baby." Luc said and kissed him softly. "I do love you though. I want you to know that. Kale does, too. We love you already. We're just waiting for you to love us, too."

"It could be a long wait…" Alabastar said sadly, fear in his voice.

"Still waiting." Luc said stubbornly and got up; Kale following him up and to the door. "Not letting you go; waiting as long as it takes for you, Alabastar. Take your time, be sure you're ready and when you are, then let me know. We'll propose and offer to be your Doms and lovers; after you offer your Submission to us. We love you too much not to wait for you."

"I'll tell you, I promise. But…I love you guys, too." Alabastar told them and lay down to rest now; going small when he found he'd stayed big too long. "Come back soon, okay?" He pleaded.

"Really soon, just got stuff to do, baby. You rest. It's okay. You earned it." Luc said and left with Kale finally; leaving the Faery to sleep and reflected that it was really nice to hear he loved them…even if he was too scared to commit to them yet…they'd wait.

He was nothing if not patient.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean moaned softly as he felt hands on his thighs and kisses trailing up his body as well. He looked down to see who it was. He was guessing Sam.

He was wrong, he thought in surprise. It was Obeiron and his eyes held desire Dean had never thought to see aimed at him but had hoped to have someday. "Obe?" Dean said curiously, head cocked down at him. He didn't tell him to stop or move but he had to ask.

"Dean, let me…please…I want to fuck you, baby. Please?" Obeiron asked gently. "I want you, Dean. I want you so badly."

"Can I make love to you? Or do you just prefer to do me?" Dean asked and Obe smiled.

"I want you to take me, too, but I want to be inside you first." Obeiron said and Dean nodded. He sighed in pleasure as Obeiron took him in his mouth while thrusting lubed fingers into him. He cried out as he breached him and found his prostate easily, moving back onto the fingers more as they worked him harder and he groaned as they left. Then Dean felt a dick at his entrance and opened for it at will. "Fuck, I love how you guys can do that!" Obeiron said and moaned as well, Sam was rubbing into his ass and he chuckled. "Yes, Sam, you should take my ass while I take his; thanks for asking so nicely there."

"I was asking…" Sam purred seductively, fingers tapping his hole, and working into him. "Open Sesame, let me in…then fuck my lover, Obe…fuck him hard…"

Obeiron seemed to agree with his suggestion as he proceeded to take Dean harder and he cried out in streams of curses, dirty talk, and moans now. Practically writhing under the impaling thrusts. Dean liked a hard fucking sometimes and this appeared to be one of them.

Once Sam felt him open enough, he thrust in and waited for him to adjust to him. Obeiron's thrusts into Dean faltering as Sam sought a matching tempo to what he was doing then once found, the three moved fluidly together and fucking in harmony. Their sex sounds and cries of pleasure joining the other ones swirling around them, along with the powers the gods had let claim them all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean lay gasping in between bouts and finally managed to pull Obeiron to rest between him and Sam to rest for a minute.

"Obe, I know you may take this wrong but I have to ask…will you Mate to me? Marry me? I know you're with Sam and Eric but…you did just make love to me and that means something to me, and I know it must to you for you to want to do this with me. I just…I'm in love with you, have been since…well, you got with Sam. I didn't say anything because you said you were just with him. But then you were with the others, then I thought it was just a casual thing. So I didn't say anything…but then you Mated to Eric and I thought maybe you might be more open to my offer but I waited and then you just…we just…made love and now I'm confused. Does this mean you would be willing to Mate to me or is this a one-off kind of thing?" Dean said with hurt and confused eyes. "I'm in love with you, Obe. I love you. What we did, to me at least, that was…lovemaking and lovemaking to me means you might love me, too…am I wrong here?" He sighed. "Forget I said anything; I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have said anything sorry."

He went to pull away and Obeiron pulled him back, pulling him in for a deep reassuring kiss. "Yes, I love you, Dean. That's why I came onto you. I was going to propose later to you and offer to do a double wedding with you and Eric here in a week but you beat me to it. I was going to surprise you." Obeiron said and pressed a Faery mark on his chest, over his heart. "To always guard your heart for me while I'm not around to do it myself. To show my love for you, my engagement ring so to speak." He said and saw Eric eyeing the mark on his own chest and Dean's; he'd marked Eric when they'd been mating.

"So you will marry him, too?" Eric said. "He's been in love with you for a year, Obe. I'm surprised you missed it." Dean had been watching Obeiron with love in his eyes for a while now; it was about time the Faery noticed it.

"Yes, I will marry him and you next week. I got the whole ceremony almost set up. Like I did with Sam." Obeiron said and kissed his happy fiancées' lips. "I love you both so much. You make me feel so good inside."

"You make us feel the same way." Dean told him. "I adore you, Obe."

"Me, too." Eric agreed.

"I feel the same way. Wish I'd proposed sooner now…sorry, Dean." Obeiron said. He'd been eying Dean, too, for nearly a year now. If he'd seen his loving looks, he might have said it. He had noticed that Dean was looking away from him a lot though; so he must have been just missing his looks. Boy, had he been dense! Dean had been spending more time with him for a while now…that explained why.

Dean reached for him and he hesitated. "Dean, you just proposed and claimed me verbally…we touch sexually and there will be a mating frenzy. I'm not sure I can guarantee it won't happen and it will last for days, baby." He sighed. "Maybe we should wait."

"No, I want it. I'm fine with the frenzy thing. I fuck for days a lot anyway, so this won't be _that_ odd. Besides, I could get pregnant like you did, if you take me…" Dean said then blushed. "I know we said we would but why wait? If the frenzy happens, I don't see a better time to do it than during that."

"Me, too. You get him pregnant, do me, too. So we can be pregnant together. We like to share pregnancies, please?" Sam asked and Obeiron nodded, chuckling.

"You two don't do anything half measures, do you? Damn! Okay, we'll do this together but if the frenzy hits, I can't stop to do you, Sam. You know how it works." Obeiron said thinking.

"Do him first." Dean said. "Then me. That way he's pregnant first and we can fuck for days."

"Okay, we'll do that then. Sam, suck me hard." Obeiron ordered and Sam obeyed, kneeling before him and sucking him. He groaned at how great he was at this and bemoaned the fact that he couldn't come in his mouth right now; he was so tempted to…"Sam, stop or I'm going to go…pick a position, baby."

Sam lay on his back and pulled his legs up, exposing himself completely. Obeiron's mouth watered at the view. But he put his dick to his entrance and Sam immediately let him in. He loved that part; the way their bodies welcomed their lovers so easily and it was a marvel, probably an extension of their powers. He realized, Or that they had sex too much for them to be tight like some were. Both were probably true, he suspected.

He made love to Sam for nearly an hour with Dean sucking him while Obeiron took him and he came several times loudly and then Obeiron pulled out, and Sam lay there spent for a minute.

Then Dean spread for him and he thrust in again, going slow this time and felt it coming; the need to Mate to him and he soon was fucking him hard. Dean felt the burning inside him, the need fill him. His mind focused to one point. Obeiron, he needed Obeiron! His body screamed his need and, as he was taken harder, he burned hotter for the Faery. "Take me, Claim me!" He fairly whimpered and Obeiron obeyed. Even as he came inside him, Dean felt the pregnancy take root but didn't stop moving against him. Every thrust made him want more, need more, and he was lost in need and love, Mating to his Mate called to his every cell now and he obeyed their call. "I'm yours! My Mate!" He cried out and moaned as his lover drove himself deeper into him.

Hours passed and it only got stronger, and soon neither man noticed anything but each other's thrusts and need.

The others watched them in wonder and shrugged; partnering off to play with their other lovers while the pair were lost in their frenzy. Obeiron's power joined theirs and now played out in ribbons to Olympus as well and they let it; knowing it was making them all feel good.

God smiled as his glowing eyes stared up at their room still.

He wasn't nearly done with them yet, not by a long shot!

Bobby watched him suspiciously and saw his lover was up to something sneaky with the group.

And had to laugh if what he suspected was true.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric first took Angel, his massive body pinned below his and being Still; his Master taking him hard and they soon were moving together. Desire driven higher by his Submission and he cried out as he came inside the Pinfore and then told him to come with him. Angel's head fell down as a deep moan came and he released onto the sheets. Connor took his position and soon Eric took him as well after Angel sucked him hard again, and he brushed his hands through his soft spikes as he pushed him down on him more.

"Yeah, you're …oh, gods, gonna….!" Eric cried out as he came in his throat and then felt him sucking him hard again and Eric moaned. Angel knew how to work his pleasure, damned if he didn't. Submissive or not, that man knew his pleasure!

Then he made love to Connor and he was Still, taking a spanking and then a rougher fucking, and eventually succumbing to multiple orgasms pressed through him as his Master came in him twice and then told him to cum; his body on overload and he screamed every orgasm eventually. Pleasure stealing his control.

He heard soft moans and saw his tiny Faeries fucking each other, too, and smiled. Even small they were sexy, he thought. They could go big soon; he could wait to fuck them until then.

In the meantime, he position Lucas before him and flogged him and then fucked him. "Master! Master!" Lucas cried out in pleasure as he fucked him and worked him hard; his head back on Eric's shoulder as he rode him backward. His body taking every hard thrust up into him and sending him into the stratosphere in pleasure and love. Cumming hard with his Master each time he repositioned him and then whipped him and took him again.

The Faeries soon took full size again and they saw Lucas collapse to the bed in a happily whipped and thoroughly fucked puddle.

Minutes later, they climbed their Master's body at his command and sucked him; then moved to the nightstand and offered the knife to him. He looked panicked at them. He knew what would happen if he even thought of touching them with it, and so did they!

"No, you cut yourself and we taste your blood…not you us. That much is allowed, we checked. Although you did drink from our King without repercussions, but that was probably because you were Mating to him…" Ceran told him. "You can't be punished for that." He'd researched it thoroughly and asked first, so he was sure it would be okay. "We checked, Master. We just want to taste you…"

"Okay, but…come up here and Ceran, ride my dick and lean closer. Pree, come up here and kiss me." Eric ordered and they did so. Ceran smoothly sheathing onto him; he'd just been fucked so he was loose enough to do it. Eagerly he rode his Master and leaned toward him; then felt fangs on his neck and waited. Gently they touched him and cut in, the Faery drinking from the cut as well; a little sip stole his mind and he found himself lost. No pain came but such intense pleasure hit him as Eric drank him deeper as they moved. Then sucked a mark onto his neck near his bite, and came with Ceran as he cried out his pleasure to the ceiling. Blood lightly pooling where the bite was healing; his Master tasting him, too. He thought with a smile.

Then Eric pressed Pree below him and thrust in, and cut on his shoulder. "Ceran, drink from there."

Then he pushed fangs into Pree's neck as they moved deeper into the love making and tasted him as well, shallow then deeper. Their blood was pure, like spun candy! Shit, they tasted great… he sighed and cut on his chest. "Pree, drink from there." And as they both sucked at the cuts again, Ceran thrust into him and fucked him as well. They soon were moving as a unit and making love as long as they could. Soon he felt fangs in him and looked down to see redder eyes gazing up at him with bloody lips smiling at him. Tiny fangs slipped down from their canines he saw and nodded permission; Pree lunged for his neck now and sank them in, drinking him deep now. Then he felt the other teeth enter the other side of his neck and drink him just as deep. Then pleasure stole his mind, body, and soul, hijacking it and all his thoughts and control, and giving it over to his Faeries, making him their slave; both fucking him mindlessly and violently deep and hard for hours later. Moans and hungry growls erupting from them now and they didn't care what others thought. They only needed…wanted….and cared for the blood in their mouths and throats. That and the cum they filled him with as they soon urged his obedient body to ride Pree and Ceran slipped himself in with Pree and they fucked him at the same time; stretching him wide and he whimpered in helpless bliss as they did it. Again and again fucking and cumming inside him as they also drank him deep; never letting up on their blood drinking either.

Halfway through, he realized what had happened. His Faery Subs had gotten vampire powers in their bite and in their gazes, and had Turned him into their whore and slave in that moment and from that moment on. He was their Feed now; their vampiric feed, whore, and helpless, mindless, and devoted Slave. He their whore whenever they wanted him to be. They would hold a piece of him that would call him to them and make him come to them as they commanded and do whatever they wanted. Should they choose to use it on him, of course.

He knew it should scare him but it didn't. He accepted it. It was only sometimes and when they wanted it…he'd work out the details with them later. He couldn't do the Feed thing, Whore thing, be the Master to them all, and do his duties he had all at the same time. He would have to set up times and agreements between them. Maybe a Vampire Feed and Whore contract so they were clear on what was expected of them. Their Faery powers had blended with the new vampiric ones to give them this new power over him…he'd have to find a way to limit it to just him; he didn't want to risk it being used on anyone else…maybe a condition on their collars now? Obeiron would want that, he was sure of it. Like they had done to the Incubi and Succubi. But this would only let the power work on Eric, no one else!

"We'll do it, Eric." Ceran whispered as he thrust in and kissed him, taking the power off him for a moment. "We'll do the contract and take the condition on the collars." Priux swore the same thing.

"Tomorrow." Eric said smiling and was proud they understood the responsibility their new power gave them. "I am your Whore and Feed sometimes…not all the time. I will serve you sexually that way at times. But I will always be your Master and you my Submissive Slave still, you know that…this doesn't change that, it just allows for me be Submissive to you sometimes but always to still be your Master, right?"

"Yes, you are. We submit to you always, Master. This was not what we had planned when we tasted you; we just wanted to try it. But, now that it has happened, we will be good Masters to you when feeding us and being the slave to our desires. We know it makes you go mindless and wanton, takes your mind until we are finished with you; so we will be careful and loving with you even then. You can trust us." Priux said sighing. "We love you, Master."

"I love you, too. Now make me your whore again and see how many times you can make me cum screaming your names, shall we?" Eric teased and felt the power taking him again as their red eyes glowed at him, taking his mind away even as their fangs sank into him again; those gazes hypnotizing him and making his mind go blank but for the need to please his Vampire Masters as much as they wished him to and in any way they wanted him to, too. crying out in bliss and moaning loudly as they took him higher and higher in his addiction to them, even as he dragged them deeper and deeper into their growing addiction to him, his body, and his blood as well. Their growls bounced off the walls, along with their cries of passion, then the rougher and more pounding sex began in earnest. He clung to them helplessly and mindlessly with glowing empty eyes as they came inside him, and on him, and in every way made him their slave; until their power allowed him to cum and he came screaming their names and doing more and more of it… until they found themselves spent from it and their power went back inside them again. And lay on top of the limp form of their Master, who'd yet to recover his mind from them yet. They wondered why then figured out that as long as their fangs were in him that he would stay enthralled to them. They had to smile and think he was a very sexy and willing slave this way; so perfectly gorgeous in his abandon.

So they careful got off of him and let him go. Taking their fangs out; so new but so sharp, too. And he fell to bed, his mind and freewill slowly coming back to him. Then lay there panting as cum leaked from his loose ass and from all over his body where they'd gotten it in the process of fucking him. His eyes struggled to focus again. He lay there and shook his head, trying to think past the pleasure dimming the edge of his thinking. They had bit him but…had claimed him, Turned him into their whore and wanton slave with just a bite. And he smiled. Admitting that while he wasn't used to it, it had felt good though; that they were good at that. He had lost control and become their mindless fuck slave but it wouldn't be the first time; their Sex god powers did the same thing to him, too, actually.

He realized their power was tied to their bites. Once they bit you, they owned you until they removed their fangs from you. Even with the rest of the power gone, the fangs enslaved you merely by biting you and still owned you when they were removed from your flesh; you'd always crave their bite and bodies after just one bite. They'd own you as they now practically owned him. A deadly power and gift. He thought. It would only be used on him, no one else. He loved it but was sure it would be wrong to use on anyone else.

But…they had fangs and red eyes…he'd Turned them! He hadn't meant to.

"Not Turned, Master! See, our eyes are the same again! We will only get red eyes when we are thirsty from now on. We absorbed your vampire venom; it merely made us like you but also like Incubi somewhat. That's all. We are slightly vampiric Faeries now. A lot like the Sidhe Faeries were actually; they actually possessed similar traits to the ones we now share with you. The dark ones we fought before, Sidhe Faeries were vampiric Faeries, you see…but not entirely. We're both kinds of Faeries now at the same time. Master, don't worry. We wanted this, to be like you but still like Faeries. We're fine this way. You can feed us later on if we get thirsty…the sex was fantastic this way, you were…there's no word for it except exquisite, beautiful, and Perfect in your Slavery to us..." Ceran reassured him. "We like us this way, you did nothing wrong, Master…"

"No harming humans or Faeries, or anyone else. You get thirsty, you find a willing Feed. No, change that! No other people! I'd prefer it be me. And the sex slave thing would just happen, it's the way the powers work. It's forbidden to feed from unwilling people!" Eric said sternly. "It's okay to drink it. We got blood substitute packs, too, Dorian has them for us. I love you anyway, you're even beautiful with vampire fangs and red eyes, I promise. I'd just prefer if you'd just fed from me; I suddenly feel jealous of anyone you may feed from but me; like a real Feed and Master relationship would feel between normal vampires. You look like yourselves again, good. I was afraid I'd permanently changed you over. Just try to only show that look to me; you may scare others if they see it. Now let me see just what changes you've gone through; show me the other side of yourselves, go on. I just won't meet your eyes."

"Like this?" Priux said and Eric nodded as his eyes bled to red and his teeth came down, small fangs but sharp, not too bad. He realized he'd only changed them slightly, they were still mostly Faery. "Sidhe, the dark ones, they had fangs and were vampiric like us. But they didn't drink blood and theirs didn't go back up; they just stayed down." He explained. "We're still good Faeries, just two unique ones now." He fingered the healing bite marks as they were healing but leaving scars where he'd bit them, but also saw that they eyed their love bites on his neck lovingly, too. "You Marked us. We have permanent and Soul Love Bites on us. Our souls are joined now but we did the same to you, are you angry?"

"No, I like it. One for each of you, I was surprised at all this but it's okay now; we'll be fine." Eric said and sighed. "You look normal again. Mine don't go up, they stay down. My fangs."

"Your eyes, do they change?" Priux said and gazed into them and he smiled.

"No, you curious thing! They stay the same, I just…well, growl a lot and show my fangs more when I'm thirsty." Eric said and shrugged.

"Oh, so you're different, too…how did you…is it okay to ask, Sir, how you got this way?" Ceran asked uncertainly.

"I was born this way. A vamp bit my mother while she was pregnant, Turned her and caused me to be…a Daywalker…a Dhampyre as Dorian calls it." Eric said.

"Tell us?" Ceran said going small to conserve magic; so maybe he could go big again sooner. Priux doing the same. Eric shrunk down and sat by them.

"Okay, I was born…" He began then told them the rest. Occasionally they asked questions and he clarified something but otherwise they let him talk. And at the end, they had to smile.

"And now you're here and free to be yourself…I bet you're happy." Ceran said and Eric smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I am. I always thought I'd end up alone or dead, you know? Like they used to." Eric said sadly. "Never expected to find love this way, got lucky really. Love found me before Death did."

"Then you found them then us…we got lucky, too, Master." Ceran said shyly, blushing. Eric just had to kiss him for it. He was so pretty when he smiled that way and blushed!

"Yes, I did." Eric agreed and eyed his many lovers.

Yeah, he really had gotten lucky when he came to Olympus….he really had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As the others made love and talked, Angel suddenly had an urge, one he wasn't familiar with but felt the crazy need to obey. He pressed Connor's legs apart and began sucking his dick and balls, lavishing them with attention. Connor gazed down at him with desire and confusion, but the same urge lurked in the depths of his dark blue eyes. They stared at each other for the longest time, not speaking, while Angel kept sucking him at the same time. Connor soon felt his body burning hot and an orgasm steal his breath and watched in wonder as Angel eagerly drank him. And worked him open, working one finger in to work his body, then adding another.

Neither could find the words to express how much this enthralled them and scared them shitless at the same time. But the pair bond that was claiming them wouldn't allow them to stop and they both were its slaves. Heavy moans and pants came from Connor as Angel worked his dick in now and Connor's head fell back as bliss filled him. And, as the thrusts took them over and love filled them and changed their feelings for each other, they gave themselves over to it and let it do it.

"Angel…my Angel!" Connor cried out in pleasure.

"My boy…mine!" Angel moaned as they made love now, slow then hard then taking their time to make their pleasure last. Only cumming when they had no choice, then Angel lay back and Connor thrust into him and made love to him. He reached for the man and their lips met for their first kiss and their passion exploded between them again as their tongues wrapped around each other and their bodies did the same. Desire and love claiming them again and they felt their pair-bond click in place and they came as it did and continued to make love.

This time Angel took Connor again and Connor moaned out. "Let me…make me…I want your child now." He panted as Angel paused his thrusts. "Please, we're bonded now and we're safe here…no threats like wolfram and Hart or Holtz here. We can raise them now, the _right_ way. No one can hurt them…or take them from us…I want to be their Mom, you can be their Dad. Please, not my Dad now, my lover, my Mate, please…let me bear your kids…it's okay now, please!" Connor begged.

"Yes, you can, we'll do this. Think you want to get pregnant, and I'll think I want to get you that way." Angel said and pride filled him. Kids, he got to have more kids! This made his chest feel warm and tight at the same time. They'd be safer this time…no one got to break his heart and steal them from him this time; he'd kill them first…like he should have killed Holtz the moment he met the asshole! "I'll kill anyone who even considers doing to them what they did with you, Connor. I mean it!" His eyes glowed at this thought, that another could take them from him again…he'd lost Connor so many times and it had killed him inside each time. A piece of him had died each time he lost him. And when Connor had betrayed him again and again, he'd blamed himself for it each time. He'd failed his son, his pair-bonded lover now, and he didn't want to fail his new kids…"What if…" He began and almost cried, as doubts ate at him. "What if I can't protect them? I couldn't protect you…" He sighed. "I failed you, Connor…so many times."

"No, no, never failed me! You had no control of what Holtz did! You wanted to raise me right, Angel, I know that. Holtz twisted my mind there for a long time and, damn it, I let him. You never failed me. You always tried to save me and never gave up on me; I gave up on you…I failed you." Connor said and moved off his dick and they just each other as they cried. He recalled all the times he'd hurt the man in his arms and regretted every last one of them. Angel had given all of himself to save him time and time again, even from himself, even when he hadn't realized he was doing it. Always had his best interests at heart even when he'd stolen Cordelia from him; breaking his heart in the process. When he'd tried to blow them all up, Angel had signed his only chance at being human again away; sacrificed it to give him a second chance at a better life. Even if it had to be one without him in it, one where he didn't know he was his son. He was willing to give him up to make him happy and fix his broken mind…Angel had never failed to try to be his father…Connor just hadn't wanted him to be. He had been so confused for so long…but not now.

Angel was here and not his Dad. He was his Mate and lover and he wanted to make a happier life for them both now, and that life included their own kids. With each other. "Make me a mother, Angel, I'm ready." He smiled and kissed the man, wiping his tears away. "No more blaming each other or anyone else for anything. No more regrets. Just let the past go, I have. I'm happy now and with you, My Angel. I love you differently now and I want a family with you. I will fight side by side with you now to protect them and raise them; never you worry about that. You were alone before when you did it, but not now, you got me. I'm not letting anything happen to them either. I'll kill them first."

"Me, too." Dean said eyes dark with fury and determination.

"Me, too." Eric said and kissed them both. "You make those kids and we'll all keep them safe. No one touches them or takes them from us…yes, I said us. We're all a couple now, and those kids will be all of ours to love and care for…anyone fucks with them wrong, we'll kill them, too." He swore bitterly.

"Me, too." Sam said and so did the Faeries, Lucas, and Obeiron. "You got us now, they'll be fine."

"Okay, in that case, let's make that baby, Connor." Angel said shrugging it off. "You'll protect them with us, so no one…" He couldn't finish it. Coward that he was…it stuck in his throat and opened him up, made him feel raw…they knew what he was afraid of. "I can't lose my family again…" He cried a little at the thought. Holtz had taken Connor, and he'd lost his son before he had a chance to get to know him and show him how much he loved him, and Connor had ended up hating him…he didn't want that with these kids!

"Won't happen again!" Connor growled and heard it echoed as they held their lover close and soothed his fears. "Not fucking up my family again!"

"Never again." The others said. "Don't be afraid, have that family again, baby."

"I'll try, you promise to…" Angel cut off at their determined looks. "Okay. No one touches them. No one takes them from m…us. From us. We'll all raise them. Not just me and Connor; I get that now."

"Damn straight, Angel. No one touches any of the kids here, we kill anyone who tries." Dean said.

"Good." Angel said and began to kiss up Connor's thigh again, Connor moaned in return and spread wider to allow Eric to join him in doing it, while the others touched and worked the rest of his body with their hands and kisses, all stealing deep kisses from him in turns. Thrusting in, Angel took him again, and this time they thought about getting pregnant and Sam touched his stomach to make sure it happened.

Connor's hand caressed Dean's bump now and smiled. Soon he'd have his own. He didn't care how many he had, as long as he had some. He wanted kids and wanted to know he had his own. Angel may have been an unexpected pair-bond but he wasn't fighting it. He was in love with him now thanks to their bonding and he wanted to try giving him kids now; ones no one took from him and made hate him and break his heart like Connor had done to Angel after Holtz had taken him. He regretted that and resolved to never let him know that pain again. He'll make sure Angel never knew that kind of heart break again!

Their lovemaking quickly escalated to fucking, hard fucking as their other lovers pleasured them at the same time; often fucking Angel as he made love Connor again and again. Stopping only to suck one another in turns and do it to him again. And by the end of the night, they felt it, the feeling that he was with child. Connor felt and the bump was there. So he stroked it lovingly as they rested in their afterglow, and smiled in between kisses. The other lovers kissing and touching Dean's, Sam's, and Connor's bumps as well.

"Master?" Ceran asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Ceran?" Eric asked as they cuddled against him, their favorite thing to do during sex really. As Faeries in love, they liked the cuddling and closeness much more than the sex; not that they didn't like that, too. No, they loved it almost as much. But nothing made them feel as loved as when their lover held them close and smiled at them in that pleased way. It told them he loved them better than any words could.

"Speaking of babies, can we make one with you? Like you did with our king?" Ceran hesitantly asked, eyes on his Mate worried, he saw that Priux felt the same way.

"Yes, when?" Eric asked and they smiled.

"Now." Ceran requested politely as he could.

"Sure." Eric said and groaned, eying the soon to be pregnant and the pregnant lovers in his bed. They all would be pregnant but him and Lucas, damn! Oh, well. He didn't mind, he liked kids. It wouldn't be that bad. He'd be a busy Dad but, hey, he wouldn't be the only in the group; they would be busy doing the same thing.

Then he gently lay Ceran on all fours and worked into him again and they thought to get pregnant, making love and then only fucking when they couldn't fight the need to do so anymore. And he came into the man repeatedly as he shouted his orgasms with Eric and they didn't stop for an hour then he did the same with Priux and soon they fell spent to the bed, too. Then he smirked as the Faeries made love to each other in turns in hopes of putting one from each other into their wombs as well; so they could have their own kids as well.

He wondered where all the baby making fever for them had come from but he wasn't arguing with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

God's eyes stared upstairs glowing and he smiled as he stared. "What are you up to, God?" Bobby asked suspiciously, eyes drifting up to see where he was looking and knowing just where he was looking, too. Feeling bad for the eight lovers upstairs.

"Just helping them along…" God said vaguely and Bobby had an idea they were going to be surprised at what he had done. But would enjoy it, too. He would never harm them but make them fuck for hours? Yeah, he'd do that…"Keeping things on schedule that's all…" He'd just gotten two stubborn souls to pair-bond and encouraged reluctant lovers to find each other. And gave them a chance to be parents again to more kids; to be parents together and have their own family. They were close enough now; it was time they did so. He wanted them to do this…and as he always said.

His Will be done. Always his Will must be done.

Okay, some parts of the Cosmic plan were still in play but he was sure they'd enjoy them. The rest was all love and peace for them, mostly. And having their own even larger family was a part of that. Plus, Angel and Connor needed to heal from their past and their fears, and the pair bond and the kids between them would achieve that. "And fixing some issues for them." He said thoughtfully and let his power go back into him. His creation and love power fulfilling its purpose now that he had thrust it into them; making them do as he wanted them to.

To make them happy, to heal them, and to give them their heart's desires.

Those wonderful God-Mates of his…they deserved this happiness he meant to give them…the blessings he had given them.

And, as their pleasure, love, and lust was carried out to Olympus and its denizens, and they all began to have sex and it took them over; most of them anyway. Their cries of love and pleasure filled the house again.

The kids watched their older friends and family kiss and go to find places to have sex. They watched the golden ribbons flow in the air around them and smiled.

"What are they?" Julius asked as he and Levyna sat on the hood of the Impala and let them float around them, their golden glow shimmering like a million stars in each ribbon. Touching one and letting it flow through their hands, they felt the pleasure and love in it and smiled.

"Their powers. My Dads' Powers, love and lust. They have sex and the powers come out and carry their love and lust and all they are feeling out to the others; infect them and they are driven to do it, too." She shrugged and laughed as one tickled her cheek playfully. "That and the powers play with us while they do it. Come on, let's chase that one. It wants to play with us. Come on, Jules, it will get away!" She laughed as it seemed to stop and wave them on, then flowed away ahead of them, and they saw other kids, little ones like them, chasing others and being tickled by them as they caught their little one; laughing and fit to split and gripping it tightly as it played with them very innocently.

"If they are love and lust, then how can they play so normally with us?" Julius asked. He didn't want to have sex when it touched him. This confused him.

"Because they are also love and part of that love is love for us kids; that is carried on them, too. They are alive when they are out like this, and they love us. Just not sexually. Play with that one, it's trying to get your attention. Here's a tip…don't ignore the ribbon; you'll hurt its feelings…it likes you." Levyna encouraged Julius as one particular ribbon shyly tapped his arm repeatedly. "It's shy, like you, how nice. Play with it, babe."

"You want to play with me?" He asked it and it seemed to nod. "Okay. Let's play then." He said and laughed as it wrapped around him and carried him off to the woods.

"Have fun!" She called and he said he would as he disappeared from view. Some ribbons were more playful than others. She saw that every kid got his own ribbon. The powers giving them all ribbons, no matter how many were needed. It just created more as it needed them. Their powers loved those little kids, too. And they loved it when their parents let them out to play with them, too. During each bout of sex, they got to play with the ribbons. It was the best part of their parents' orgies.

Those little ribbons.

Their little friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her own ribbon touched her and motioned upward and she nodded, taking hold of it and summoning a cloud and sitting on it and floating up into the sky with the ribbon wrapping around her to hug her. She stopped as she got above the clouds and watched the moon over the clouds, making them ephemeral in its light.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said and she turned to see a blond child flying up to her on white wings. It was Eleanor, one of the Angel kids. She smiled. "The others are flying over there." Eleanor's diamond eyes with gold rings around them were gorgeous, she thought. Lucky girl. She got gray ones.

Levyna wanted eyes like hers. But liked her own, too. Hers moved constantly, they said they could see storms swirling in them, literally; they were always moving. "I like your eyes. I wish mine were like yours." Levyna said wistfully and looked at the other Angel kids as they played air tag. She spotted some on clouds like her, and smiled as well. Storm gods and goddesses, they were all here, and all had their own ribbon touching them, playing with them; even the Angel kids. "Why do they do this? The ribbons? They act like we're their friends or something, like they love us."

"Because they are the grownups' love for us manifested. Those gods love us so much that it is carried over in their powers. So their powers love us as much as they do. I suspect if something tried to hurt us, the powers would protect us, too. The ribbons are so beautiful, too. I meant the moon on the clouds, I love being up here, day or night. I've never seen Heaven itself, but …I've dreamt of it, I dream of it every night. As an angel that is natural, you see. This is how Heaven looks you know, clouds and light." Eleanor said. "I'd like to visit it someday. God said us Angel kids could go there for visits someday…when we're older. He says we'll serve Heaven like the Angels already there do but down here…I can't wait."

"Can I go?" Levyna asked hopefully. Heaven sounded pretty.

"No, I don't think so. You are a god, and gods aren't allowed there. Our Moms, Sam and Dean, they can't go there either, for the same reason." Eleanor said. "Olympus is the Second Heaven, so enjoy it. It's just as good here, too. I like both places. I want to visit Heaven, but…I want to stay and live on Olympus, you know what I mean?" Eleanor said sighing. "It's going to be a full moon soon. The wolves and Faeries will like it."

"I get the wolves like the moon. But why? And the Faeries, they seem to …need it." Levyna asked curious now.

"Wolves feel the moon in their souls, they are tied to it; lunar or not. They just don't transform because of it. Ours don't at least." Eleanor explained then smiled. "The Faery powers are moon-based. They are strongest under the light of the moon, but still work. It seems to charge them…Faeries need moonlight to charge their powers up and they are most powerful when the moon is up. The fuller the moon, the stronger their powers. The smaller or no moon, the weaker their powers can be." Then she took a hold of her own ribbon and flew off. "Come join us, we're playing Moon games!"

And she flew toward them; her cloud easily keeping up with Eleanor now.

Then they began a game of Red Rover and laughed as a ribbon pulled its playmate into a cloudbank and got her a face full of cold cloud.

Levyna busted through the line on her first try and they said she cheated. Teasing, of course.

She just joined their side and waited for the next one to try and break through, the golden ribbon tickling her as she did so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean, leave him be and come help me." Sam said and saw Obeiron's grateful glance. Eric was on a hunt, one that would give him some space as well. They had been clinging around him a lot lately; having sex often with the Faery king. Obeiron loved them but even Sam knew that sometimes when you had more than one lover clamoring for your constant touch and attention that you needed a break. "I can't get this part on right."

It wasn't the right part, he knew that. He was creating a diversion and smiled as Dean ran to help him. Obeiron fled to the Faery woods to hide for a while and plan the wedding. It was a surprise. And having the mates with him that he wanted to surprise made planning the surprise part infinitely more…difficult.

"Dean, you guys need to let him breathe, baby. He's planning the wedding but you aren't giving him time to do it." Sam told him once he grabbed the correct part and began to ratchet it on.

"I know. But it's so hard to stay away. I crave his touch so badly right now, so does Eric." Dean said then caught Sam's look. "Okay, I'll try to back off. Might get moody though."

"Moody? We're all _moody_…pregnant here, remember?" Sam pointed out. Their bellies were huge, at least six to eight babies were in there. He was sure of it. Or there should be, they were kickers! "I'm used to moody. But Obe's trying to get it ready in time. Be close during your honeymoon; this clinginess is pure pregnancy. You can control that, Dean. You have before."

"Eric…" Dean began then saw Sam's look. "Yeah, he's trying to give him space, too. I know that. It's just so hard, craving his touch so much."

"It fades. I went through it, still am. I am resisting it as much as I can, too. The babies seem to need to be around him, so…we do dates at night, picnics, things like that. Try that, it should ease the need a bit to where you can handle it better. I've been mated to him longer so I've adjusted to it more than you have." Sam pointed out.

"How long does this last? Because it's driving me crazy…and I owe him an apology…shit." Dean said and Sam laughed.

"He understands, all Faery mates go through it. It only lasts a week or two then becomes less intense. You'll be able to function more normally while also needing more time with us, which we try to arrange. The addiction fades and the craving gets much less then. The need becomes a mating need, what one usually finds in a mate soon after that. No more clinging hopefully. The babies crave their father and his power…how about he donate power twice a day? It might ease their need for it and leave you feeling more normal." Sam added, sure it was true and hoping it helped.

"I'll try that. Eric is less compelled but still needs him, why is that?" Dean asked, Eric's was less than his but still almost as bad.

"He's nearly out of the cycle. He'll be fine after the wedding. Obeiron was more worried about us. Hey, why don't you join us for our date tonight? He's taking us to a spot in the woods there; he's packed a basket of Faery foods and everything…" Sam offered. "You can bring up the power thing then."

"I'd like that. I miss human food, or god food, or any food that is _not_ grown naturally in the Faery Woods; so tired of veggies!" Dean groaned. It had been a week and only being allowed Faery crap was leaving him…hungry. Not starving but…damn he missed meat and foods that weren't Faery of any sort!

"It's only for a couple months, Dean. And I'm on that diet, too. I've grown to like meat just as much as you. I'm fine with the Faery foods. Stop whining. It's for the kids, not us. Plus the Faery Cider is fantastic, and the water from their streams taste wonderful." Sam told him.

"I do like the cider…the water is good, too. But I swear when I have my babies, I am going to eat so many burgers and fries in a week, I will become one from it. Become what I eat…hmmm…I will be a burger!" Dean laughed then nodded. "I'll try to be nicer about the food; I get why it's important. They can only take Faery foods right now; anything else could kill them. And me. I was just saying." He smiled as Sam kissed him. "I'll go ask to join you later."

"No, stay here, he's busy. Just come with me, he won't mind if you join us." Sam said, knowing the woods weren't ready all the way for the wedding yet and he didn't want to spoil the surprise.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A week later, they were amazed at how different the woods looked. They were draped with what looked like fabric, but saw it was transparent with small sparkles in them, bit of glitter, too. The moonlight showed in spots; the trees filtering it out and into smaller beams already that hit every draped piece of Faery Fabric unerringly. The paths were decorated with their favorite flowers on each side. Two paths, separated by another yard of fabric draped between them as well.

Faery music and singing echoed in harmony around them, the melody romantic and soft.

The other Faeries lined the aisles; some small, some fuller sized, but all bowing to their new King's Consorts already, showing them due respect. Olympus watched as well, crowded around them as much as they could, too. God led Dean and Eric to the altar, giving them away with a happy smile. They were so handsome in their gold and white robes; long and flowing but not oversized on them. But just barely brushing their bodies with a loosened gold belt at the waists as well; their stomachs comfortably draped but not pressed on by their robes.

The pair nervously followed their Paths and smiled as Obeiron and Sam beamed back at them from the podium outside the Palace there. Sam stepped to the side and took his throne, while Obeiron moved to a flat part on the stairs to wait for them. Soon they were with him and he took a hand from each of them to hold.

"Ready?" Obeiron whispered, feeling their nervous tremors through their fingers already. "I love you, this is just a formality…relax. You both are so handsome in your Royal robes…so perfect. I even made you thrones, see?" He pointed to the ones on each side of his and Sam's thrones. Dean's was by Sam, and Eric's was by his. "You will be Kings, too. Like us, with full Faery king powers; we discussed it last night and decided it was only fair, since I'd done it with Sam." Obeiron told them and they looked very surprised. "That was why I was avoiding you. I was setting this up for you and getting the thrones ready for you; it would have spoiled the surprise if you'd seen them before now…not that hiding it from you was easy…you were very persistent things."

"So you weren't upset with us for bothering you too much, being too clingy? You didn't need space…from the Mating clinginess?" Dean asked uncertainly.

"No, I love that you need me that way. I knew you would be when you got Mated to me and pregnant…I expected it…it's just with the wedding surprise, I had to pretend it was bothering me so you'd leave me alone to do this for you. I need you just as much as you need me right now. It was hard on me staying away from you, too…trust me." Obeiron reassured them. "I want to be around you while you're pregnant, I really do, Dean. The babies need me to be, too. And I am just as driven to be around Eric, what with being pregnant with his babies, too…so we can be close again, now that the surprise is done. Do you like them, the thrones?" He asked, hoping they did, he had taken great care to make them each just for their new king that would own them. He'd even personalized them to suit their individual tastes…he'd wanted to them to love them.

Just as much as he loved those gods, too.

"I love mine." Dean told him and admired his. It was a soft white gold with silver trim, a silver cushion at the back and to sit on, with Victorian style arms and legs. So beautiful! He could tell his lover had taken great care in creating it just for him, and that made him love even more as well. "It's beautiful, Obe. Thank you."

"I love mine, too." Eric said staring at his. It was a darker color, a soft grey, with obsidian stone around the back and at the top of it. Silver lined the cushions which were a really pale silver color. The legs and arms were gothic styled and it was wider than the others; to allow him more sitting room. "It's so…unique and beautiful, too. Thank you."

"Okay, let's do the vows then you take the crowns and we go from there, ready?" Obe asked them and they nodded, and he motioned for the others to pay attention more now. "It's time." He told them all.

Silence allowed the music to swell gently around them again, soothing them.

Obeiron recited the vows and they knelt, bowing to him, but saying they did. He watched as Samae brought Dean's crown to him and Sam brought Eric's to him. Dean's crown held an Emerald but it was more intense than any emerald he'd ever seen before; it glowed! It was set in gold and shone like a green flare around him, bathing him in green light. Eric's was an opal, white with many colors contained in it. His crown was silver and more intricately woven than Dean's. White glittery light covered him as well.

When it lifted, they found themselves greatly changed.

Dean's hair had hunter green larger streaks with smaller lighter green ones, his skin shimmered green in the moonlight, the same thing had happened with his nails. Eric had purple highlights and his grew longer into long braids to his shoulders and the braids were threaded with silver and dark purple now. Both of their eyes gained silver rings around the outside of them. Eric's skin shimmered purple and his nails gained a purple shimmer as well. Both got a bit a point to their ears as well, like Sam and Samae had. Discreet and tiny, their ears are a little differently shaped, more Faery like but still human looking.

Dean's eyes gained green glittery shimmer to them as well; they glowed more now with both Faery and his god power, making them shine some. A little more than before. Eric's had a dark purple shimmery tint as well, no longer almost black; they glowed dimly as well. Faery power and his new god power glowed in them. They both felt the Faery powers fill them and their heads fell back as the powers lifted them up off the ground and overwhelmed them as it bonded to them fully. Transforming them from mere gods to being both full Faery and full god at the same time; full of the same power as Obeiron had, and smiled at how it felt…so much power! They'd never suspected it felt this way for him and Sam. Then had to wonder how did they handled it? Damn!

Soon enough they were dimming and stood bathed in moonlight; the powers fully absorbed finally.

Then Obeiron took silver rings that were on a nearby pillow and held Eric's out first. The silver band slipped easily on his finger, then seemed to weld it to his Olympian Wedding band. Then Dean got his on and it did the same thing. The gold and silver bands entwining together magically somehow before their eyes to form one bigger rings they would wear now, one Faery silver, one human gold, and the stone in the Faery ring slipped into a groove they formed between them in the middle of it. It was a strange stone they'd never seen before, except on Sam's wedding ring and on the ring Obeiron always wore.

"It's a Faery Stone. Those rings are Faery Rings I gave you, only Faery kings wear them. Stone's colors are too many to count but will swirl constantly; change colors and they will blend at times. They are magic and as such will never stay the same color for very long. They will glow however when your powers are being used. See, they are actually living stones we have here in the woods, hidden and treasured; carefully hoarded until they are needed. They will never come off you either; they are welded to your fingers now, as is Sam's. They will pull your powers in and join them with it, along with the Faery powers they already hold, which will connect to the ones you wield now as well; multiplying and making them far stronger than they used to be…give them a boost, both powers, not just the Faery ones. So you, Dean and Sam, need to be careful how you use your god powers now. The ring has affected them as well." Obeiron said then smiled. "You should feel its power settling into you by now."

"We do." Dean said and felt it out, having to contain the power quickly and deciding that he really would need to be careful how much power he let out…the ring and stone had made his powers more potent; much more volatile. He'd have to work on training them again; they were boosted more than he'd thought they'd be! Eric nodded as he found his doing the same thing…but accepted it. He'd just need to work on using them again, before even considering using them in any other way; even for missions.

He held out a gold band and slipped it on Obeiron, with Eric holding it at the same time. He watched as it did the same as it had done with their rings and nodded. He'd expected that. Then let Obeiron lead them to their thrones and they sat on them, taking turns to do it. Then they sat together and watched their audience all bow to them in reverence. Smiling in approval, they allowed it for now. It was a royal Faery thing after all, and those always called for bowing; so they were used to that.

Just not to the gods of Olympus, they hated that there.

Then they took their fellow Kings' hands and led them to the reception they were holding for them in Olympus's courtyard. Gabe doing the desserts, the others furnishing the food, and Sam and Bacchus furnishing the drinks. Dean helping with creations to serve it all to them. He was better at it than Sam so he let Dean do that. Dean always made better creations anymore, Sam had begun to notice and was proud of his godmate for that gift he had.

All thrilled with the new way they were and took every opportunity to hold each other as much as they could finally. They'd missed and needed the contact. And Obeiron and Eric were more than happy to give them it again. This time they'd let them cling until the urge to had passed, as it would in a week or two, at least according to Sam it would. They hoped so. They felt like they were Turning into girls here and not in a good 'hey, that's a funny prank!' kind of way either…they really hated being so needy but couldn't stop themselves from doing it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(The next day)

Eric moaned as he spun in pleasure, as his three Faery Mates/lovers fed from him until they were sated. First taking turns sucking him until he came in their mouths then sucked hard again. Ceran, Priux, and Obeiron needing his fluids for their babies they carried for him. Ceran and Priux could take blood and semen, whereas Obeiron could only take in the semen. He'd seen what the Vampire blood had done to Priux and Ceran and didn't want to risk it Turning him, too. So he'd just take the semen, thank you very much. Two vampiric Faeries on Olympus were more than enough in his opinion, not that he begrudged them that. He'd only placed the condition on them, Eric, and their collars that they only fed off Eric and blood packs from now; never anyone else and no blood donation to anyone else either! Those fangs would stay sheathed unless they were using them on Eric; that was his rule here and theirs.

They'd agreed to it and said they were going to do that anyway; Eric had insisted on it already. He would be their Feed and no one else; no one else could be touched by their fangs or powers. It would be safer all around and he knew the pleasure their powers held; he coveted it and wanted it all for himself. If anyone got to be their whore, it only got to be him! Eric was most insistent on that one. And they were more than a little inclined to agree with him; seeing as how they were totally and mindlessly devoted to him, too. He was their Master and lover, and they'd do anything for that dark skinned beautiful man. Just as he'd do anything for them; the world and all in it be damned!

Each going to all fours and waiting him for him to take them, which he did and then the two Faery companions licked at his neck where their love soul bites were, where they'd drink blood from him later. He felt pleasure shiver through him as they licked them, too. They then stopped and moved to lay on their backs instead to taken. The Vampiric Faeries drinking his blood while they were at it, hungrily biting him again at brief interludes so he wouldn't stay enslaved like during a full Feed; the Faeries and his Submissives begging their Master for more. So he took them harder and deeper, cumming inside them until they leaked it. Then lay back as the insatiable things sucked him again and soon had him spinning again; Dean taking them as well. The fluids lubing them up, fucking them as well and they all came shouting over and over. Multiple orgasms stealing Eric's mind as Dean pressed Instant Lust into him and the three Faeries drank semen until they were sated from it. Then Dean released Eric from his power to let him stop cumming. Leaving the man trying to glare at them but failing to do anything but smile in that overly satisfied way they loved to see on his face. Soon he gave up on trying to be upset and let himself enjoy the afterglow entirely.

"That was perfect…" He purred happily. Sounding high as a kite and they figured he was, high on spent lust and pleasure, like a Cheshire cat that had ate all his cream. "Didn't know your power could control my orgasms like that, that was…sublime…"

"Like I said, Sam creates the feelings and starts the sex with his, creates the feelings, the sensations you feel, I just make them last longer with mine, our powers complement each other, you knew that." Dean pointed out.

"But you never kept me cumming that way before and you literally made me cum harder on command…wow!" Eric explained, still blissed out.

"Yeah, that's new…my Instant Lust thing does that if I use it while someone is cumming, I can take over your orgasms and control how long they last and how intense they will be…It's my new improved addition to my Instant Lust gift. I'm glad you liked it. I was afraid you'd accuse me of forcing you to do it and be angry at me, Master." Dean said sadly.

"Not angry, want you to do it at each feeding for them, it helps, it really does. I couldn't cum enough to feed them properly if you didn't do it, trust me. Their need for my fluids is…insatiable. Or was until you did that. You should do that each time, I need you to help me so I can feed them right." Eric insisted, an order built into it and Dean bowed to that order.

"Yes, Sir, I'll do it every time for you guys." Dean said softly, bowing his head in respect to Eric, Eric watching him pleased with his actions, such a perfect Submissive he was, Eric thought. And he was his. All his.

"Good boy." Eric said and pulled him in for a kiss, then proceeded to make love to him now that he'd rested for a while, and as they came, had to wonder how he got so lucky to have found such perfect lovers, when he'd been just another Vampire Hunter who was constantly a day away from dying. And thanked God he'd let him find them to love, and that they had loved him in return.

He hadn't expected it and he hadn't deserved it, but…

He fully intended to keep them anyway!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam eyed the spread, but Dean had reservations…it was all veggies and fruit, yet again. He was rapidly tiring of this. He saw a new plate of food now, white squares. He got curious…it couldn't be Tofu; he wasn't allowed to eat that. It wasn't a Faery food. Was it some other fresh kind of veggie his lover had found? He smiled as Obeiron offered him a bite while explaining, "I know you miss meat and I have something that might help with that." He pointed to the white cubes. "They are Tali, and my former consorts used to eat them. The human ones…they needed meat, too; and with their pregnancies, they couldn't eat it so this replaced it. That and there is no killing of the animals in the Faery woods, so this was what they had to eat instead of meat anyway. It grows in a garden behind my palace. My Father grew it and his father before him. We just kept the garden for our lovers…we grow all kinds of Faery herbs and such there…we use them in protection spells and some other potions as well. Now let me explain what Tali is."

Dean tried it and his eyes closed in bliss; a moan of love slipped out and they had to smile. He usually only made that sound during sex, wow! "This is…mmmm! It tastes like a cheeseburger…with bacon, cool!"

"Sam, you try it now…Dean, watch and then I'll explain." Obeiron said and Sam tried it, and he too moaned and loved it. Those moans did give him ideas though, but he ignored that for the moment.

"Grilled chicken! It tastes great! What is it? It's not meat, right?" Sam had to ask.

"It's a plant. But not just a plant…it's…well, it's not _anything_ really. As far as I've ever known it's not a veggie or a fruit…it grows in the ground like a potato but it's not. It's what we call the 'Chameleon' plant. It's whatever the person eating it is craving…be it meat, veggie, or fruit…I don't know how or why but it does. All my other lovers ate it instead of meat so I thought I'd surprise you. I know it's been hard these past few months with the babies and all…but I do appreciate what you're going through and love you. Both of you. And I want to make you happy." Obeiron said kissing them in turns. "Eat all you want, and I'll show you the garden later; it's yours to tend to now so you might as well know where it is."

"Won't it run out if we eat it too much?" Dean asked. He didn't want to run out of this stuff! At least not for another month…

"No, have you ever noticed how lush the woods stay here? The woods here are magical, the soil itself is, and the water is…it's all blessed. Nothing dies, nothing breaks, and nothing runs out. You pick something, it grows right back. You cut something or break it, it regenerates instantly. Granted some things are alive while others aren't, so you have to make sure it's not alive before you touch it but even those things regenerate. Our animals don't die, they heal instantly as well. They are protected just as the plants are, just as we Faery are. So you could pick it for hours and still always have what you need." Obeiron pointed out.

"We could plant our own garden here…with normal stuff, human stuff." Dean suggested. "Or would that not work? Can only Faery foods grow here?"

"You can grow anything here, so go ahead and expand the garden all you like. It's yours now so plant some of the spell ingredients you need, too. There's plenty of room." Obeiron offered. He held out a plastic container and smiled as Dean eyed it happily. "I picked some earlier and cut it up for you. I figured you'd want some to eat while you were at the house. There's enough for you, Eric, and Sam here…you only need one or two cubes at a time, too much could make you sick…so be careful with it. It's very filling and rich, trust me on that."

"Got it." Dean said and set it aside, then leaned in to kiss and thank the man. "I love it, thank you."

"I thought you might." Obeiron chuckled and they got talking after that, eventually laying back on the blanket with them as they leaned on elbows and chatted. He ended up cuddling them eventually but didn't mind.

"I think I'm full…" Dean said rubbing his stomach. "Damn that was good."

"Yeah, know the feeling." Sam said doing the same. Both chuckled and leaned up to kiss along Obeiron's shoulders. "Now for dessert…" Their hands now wandered on ahead of them, blazing a trail of passion down the man's body, leading the way to where they wanted to go.

"Dessert…what kind of dessert?" Obeiron said laying back on the blanket and letting them have their way. Not being the stupid sort, he knew full well what kind of dessert they had in mind. Feigning ignorance was part of their game.

"Why you of course…" Dean said against his neck, nuzzling a little as he talked then licking his way down. Sam doing the same. "Now stay still so we can enjoy our dessert."

"Yes, Sir." Obeiron chuckled then moaned as they found his nipples. "Oh, yeah, staying still…"

And with that, they proceeded to ravish that Faery king for hours and, not surprisingly, he didn't utter one word of complaint. He did however manage a few moans that soon mingled with theirs and cries of passion. They were Sex gods after all…

And damn but the sex was good!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric let the pair talk him into a picnic the next day. They were so adorable when they asked him out he couldn't say no. They brought out the food and he looked at the cubes on the tray, a small pile of them. "What is that?" Eric asked and they tore one in half and handed it to him.

"Try it, its Tali." Dean said grinning and making the rest of their plates. Faery food for them and some baked beans and potato salad, the mustard kind, for Eric. They'd made them for him themselves and hoped they got it right. There were also a couple six inch subs with salami and pepperoni with Muenster cheese and mustard and mayo on them, no veggies. He hated condiments on his sandwiches, they knew that.

He reluctantly tried it then moaned. "Wow, its steak…" He said eyeing it curiously. He took his plate and saw their hopeful looks. "I know, you made it for me yourself." He tried the food and sighed. He smiled and nodded then. "It's great, just the way I like it. You're pretty good cooks, for hunters who didn't use to cook very much." He complimented them and took an even bigger bite of it then. "Hey, that Tali isn't bad…what is it?" He asked.

They explained about it being the 'Chameleon' plant and what that meant. "We can eat this while we're pregnant, since it tastes like meat to us." Dean finished.

The meal went well. Then they lay back on the blanket to let their meal settle. "Eric, we could play…" Dean hinted, caressing his collar.

"Yes, we could." Eric agreed and smiled up at them. "Work off some of this food." He sat up then and motioned for Dean to come to him. "You ride me. Sam, straddle my face, I want to suck you while he does it." He ordered and they nodded.

"Yes, Sir." They said and did as they were told. Dean carefully sliding onto him while Sam settled before him, straddling his Master.

"Good boys." Eric praised them and then proceeded to pull Sam to his lips to lick his cock's head. Dean picked up a steady rhythm, Eric's hand on his hip guiding him to a pace his Master preferred right then.

And they managed to play this way for a couple hours before returning back to Olympus, all looking very debauched and sated. Something their Mates and friends noticed with much amusement. And thought that picnics did seem much funner than they had formerly thought they were. Surely they could find someone to go on a picnic with them sometime, too…their mates just nodded their approval of that plan and they laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian sat savoring her cider when she felt it…her water had broken. Next to her, on a picnic with her, Varis winced as his broke soon after. Then the contractions kicked in. "Shit, we need to get back to the house." Dorian said and they headed that way. Several cries followed and they saw Cas, and the others following as well. Behman, Modi, Stefano, Clara, Artemis, and Bacchus with them.

Each one was aided by their mates, and by a doctor of their own. Bassinettes lined a wall and they were soon filled. Dorian's triplets came first, Varis's next, but his were all boys…he eyed them sadly. He'd been hoping for a girl but would love them all the same. "It's okay, baby…we'll try again…as soon as you're ready." Karis promised him.

"Soon as I heal this, I want to do it again." Varis said firmly, meaning every word. Back to back pregnancies weren't anything new among Olympians so this was normal enough.

"Sure, we'll do it." Karis promised.

Cas was next. First came Casey, brown blonde hair and golden brown eyes with gold around the pupil that shown like the sun as the candlelight hit it. Gold flecks peppered the brown in them as well, beautiful angel eyes. Gabe thought, he pushed his way through to stand by his newborn lover's bassinette and eyed him with adoring eyes. "You're here, you're finally here, my love…I've waited for you." He whispered to the child who looked up at him with a smile, love shining in his eyes as well. "I love you, Casey." Casey's sisters soon followed and were laid by him. Both looked more like Cas though, black hair and blue eyes met Gabe's, Cas's clones, but their bodies were a bit longer, more like Gabriel's. Another boy followed, looking like Cas as well, matching the girls perfectly. Clara had two boys and one girl, one boy had platinum blond hair like her with pale blue ice-colored eyes, but the others had light brown hair with natural pale blond highlights in it and olive/blue hazel eyes. A new but interesting eye color, she had to admit.

Modi had girls, too. Two of them and two boys. Artemis had four, two boys, two girls. Bacchus had four boys. He now asked to do it again as well, he wanted some girls, too. The others offered to try with him when Apollo did it again. He agreed of course. Stefano had two boys and a girl, all with reddish brown eyes and dark hair, but straight black with a little dark brown in it in places. No color like Dorian was born with, he noticed. More like his own. They immediately were put to his chest and neck to drink as they needed to, since all Dhampyre babies required an immediate blood feeding as soon as they were born to grow and strengthen their vampire sides. The human side would be fed later with formula and breast milk.

Behman had three girls, brunettes but one had hazel eyes, one with green, and one with a dark hazel/brown like his own. Other than that they were identical.

Then came the naming. Plates were prepared and they awaited names for them to put on the bassinettes.

Dorian named hers first. Justine, after an old hunter she once knew, Lyra, and Jacob. Varis named his Bryce, Valin, Kalin, and Julian, after an old teammate of theirs from before. He'd been a good friend but died while on a mission saving him.

Cas named his kids after that. Cassius, Gabe's Casey, Grace, and Hope.

Modi named his girls, Leesa and Periel, both blond and blue-eyed like him and Magdi. The boys were named Kallen and Loki, again blue eyed and blond.

Behman named his Helen, Jaleen, and Danielle. Stefano named his Armand, Finneus, or Finn for short, and Layla.

Clara named hers Sebastian, he had the pale blond hair and icy eyes, Antonio, and Layla. They resembled their fathers but had light brown hair with natural pale blond highlights in it and olive/blue hazel eyes. A new shade but beautifully blended, neither color matched their parents' colors. Apparently their DNA had mutated to make its own designs in them, and they were happy about that. More variety among them was happening now. No more clones of their parents, new hair colors, new facial and body features, and new eye colors, among other things. Their genetics were changing and it was expected, it was inevitable. Nothing stayed the same…especially DNA. They all knew that and welcomed it among them.

Once the plates were carved and put on the bassinettes, they were wheeled to their nurseries and their parents followed. Their Mothers laying down on beds near their cribs to tend to them if needed. Exhausted from their labors, they soon slept dreamlessly and smiled. Both relieved that it was over and that their kids were finally with them so they could raise them now. To see them rather than just feel them inside them. They loved those babies dearly though, and swore to kill any who dared to touch them wrong; despite that pesky oath to never harm another that way. They would if they had to, and fuck the consequences!

Gabe snuck in and pulled up a rocking chair. He then floated Casey to him and held him as he sat in it and rocked his mate as they stared at each other for what felt like hours before his brown eyes slid shut, his hand wound through Gabe's hair; tightly holding it. Holding on to what he could hold of his mate, as if he knew just who he was. And Gabe thought he just might. "I love you, darling…can't wait to see you grow up and be mine. Someday we'll mate and marry, then we'll…." He kept talking to the child then told him of all his hopes for them someday. Of standing by his side and watching over the others, of walking together through the woods and having picnics, and talking on clouds at sunset, bathed in the sun's golden light. Of love he'd awaited since he'd known he had a mate and of knowing just who he belonged to someday… of knowing all he needed to know in finding out he had a mate to stand with and work side by side with for all Eternity now…of having Casey and how he'd never let him go once he had him.

And told him of how much he loved him, even down to barest part of his soul. He was Casey's now…he just awaited his claiming and his love. But would take care of him until he was old enough and wanted him that way. He'd be his caretaker now, his friend, and later his lover, in the course of time. He had Casey now, that's all he needed to know really.

The rest could wait until later.

Casey was all that mattered, nothing else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A month later, give or take a day)

Eric's came first. Four boys and four girls. All were mixed with beautiful mocha skin and dark multicolored eyes like the Faery stones they wore, multifaceted gems for eyes with no pupils at all. Their hair was silky though with traces of color to it, a rainbow of color between them all. They were all built like Eric but two girls, who took after Obeiron in that way. But they all showed their mixed heritage.

Dean and Sam had theirs at the same time. Dean had two boys and one girl. One was blond with eyes like Obeiron, with his build as well. The boy had red hair, like blood, and Dean's green/hazel eyes. The other boy had blond hair and hazel eyes, a mix of them both. Sam had two boys and a girl as well; all were brunette with blue eyes like Obeiron's, identical triplets.

Priux had two girls and one boy, two looked like him but with silver shimmery skin and eyes a mix of his and Ceran's eyes while the boy looked more like Eric, not shimmery at all but very human looking, dark caramel skin with fire eyes like his, orange and yellow irises, built like him though not Eric. Ceran had three girls, all had Ceran's skin but gold sparkles to it, like Priux's not his. One shimmered silvery while the other shimmered golden.

Connor had three boys and one girl. They all had dark brown hair with hazel and brown mixed eyes, with fangs like Angel's but they were tall and leaner like Connor. All weren't identical but damn close though. There were small differences between them. One had copper highlights. One had gold chunks in his hair, and one had straight brown with no highlights at all with Angel's nose and cheekbones, his lips, too but with Connor's eyes shape and lashes and face shape. The others had Angel's face shape with Connor's cheekbones and nose, and lips.

Once they had drank the Faery water and taken the blood from Eric and their parents, and got their formula, they were burped and put to rest in their bassinettes. All labeled as they got the names magically.

Sam named his Theodore, Timothy, and Tatianna. Dean named his Dorina, James, Catrese. Eric named his Lionel, Nia, Tracy, Tyrese, Liola, Natin, a boy, Catrina, and Daniel, Dane for short. Priux named his Dalia, Danielle, Dana for short, and Cerux, a combination of his name and Ceran's. Ceran named his Parix, a combination of his name and Priux's, Lenise, and Tantia, Tia for short.

Connor leaned into Angel's arms and looked exhausted but named his then. "Darla, for my Mom, Wesley and Doyle for the friends we lost to Wolfram and Hart, and Charles, for Gunn, he deserves to get a namesake as well.

Then smiled and he drifted off. "Stay here, big guy. You're comfy." He teased then slept, Angel just held him and let him lay where he was; brushing sweat soaked hair from his face.

"Not going anywhere, every again." Angel promised him and didn't just mean right then. He meant for the rest of their lives. He'd never be parted from Connor by anything again, if they tried it, he'd kill them first. Connor murmured happily in his sleep then and Angel knew what he'd said. "I love you, too, Con."

The others let themselves be popped to their babies' Nurseries to rest on beds they had there. Their loved ones cleaned up the bed manually and had creations come help change the sheets, once they magically cleaned the mattresses up, of course. Then they went downstairs to wait until they woke up.

That had been a large infusion of babies. Sabine thought tiredly. Twenty-four births in less than two hours, a record so far. And just like all those father/mothers, their loved ones and doctors were wiped from the labor, too.

They were all just grateful that all the waiting and preparations were over with. That and their lovers would be much less 'cranky' and much more bearable now.

And later they would be fucking them all stupid and blind to make up for the weeks of no sex; something previously unheard of for Sex gods to even be able to do. They were very sexual beings and this had been hard on them; surely the least they could do was make it up to those wonderful gods of theirs.

Along with all the love they could show them…and those beautiful new babies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Days Later)

They had just finished sex on their favorite cloud and were cuddling when they looked at their watches. It was time for the meeting. "We'll go on a date later, if we have the time. Or how about a breakfast or lunch one? Just in case…" Sam offered. "A casual, romantic sort of thing. I love you and sex is great but I want some romance, just like everyone else." He shrugged, "Is that okay?" Hazel eyes met green now, blue flecks dancing in them. The gold ring shining. Dean ran fingers along his hair, playing with the blue there. Fingers caressing blue skin and lips. Lashes glowing in the sunlight. Sam was breathtaking! Dean thought, running fingers along an ear now, playing with the tip there.

"My Faery god…so beautiful…so blue…my favorite color really. Of course, a public date would be fantastic. We haven't done that in weeks." Dean said softly. A public date, a little kissing, a little gaying up in public there might be a nice change…he needed to get him a gift first. He liked to give Sam gifts when they had dates. "So if we get busy tonight, the next afternoon would be fine. Gives me time to get you a gift, too."

"Dean, I don't need a gift. It's not necessary." Sam protested. Dean always bought him gifts for dates; it was his compulsion really. "And I like the green in your hair and eyes now, my Faery mate…so beautiful, too. You really don't have to give me gifts all the time, I don't always expect them; honest I don't!"

"Yes, I do. You deserve to be showered with them. Just be glad that I keep the gifts down to just when we have dates. Otherwise I'd give you one every day." Dean said indulgently. "You are worth gifts, Sammy. I like giving them to you!"

"I've noticed, you soppy man. You are such a girl sometimes." Sam teased.

"So you don't want the gifts…okay, I'll stop." Dean teased back, having no such intention of doing any such thing!

Sam laughed. "Brat, of course I want them. I was just saying…oh, fine, gift away." Sam smiled and kissed him one last time. "I love you, Dean. Soppy romantic thing that you are."

"Yes, I will do just that. I love you, too, Sammy." Dean said and kissed him back. "Mine to spoil as much as I want to. All mine…but shared. I'll get flowers for you, too. I know you like the white roses."

"Okay, I'll give up. Flowers are nice." Sam said chuckling.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A more days later, God sat monitoring LA like usual and growled, "Well, smart bastards, aren't they?" He was pissed. "Come to Olympus Central Courtyard, all of you now!" He shouted through the Marks and heard obedient replies, smiling a little easier now. He may have said no hunting but…this wasn't hunting, it was self-defense!

Soon they had all assembled and he eyed the panicked group. "What's wrong?" Dean asked running to God now.

"It's William. Wolfram and Hart have gotten smart. They sent everyone against him and he may need us. I didn't expect this. We have to help him." God said then eyed them again. "Behman and Felson, Artemis, Apollo, Bacchus, Angel, Connor, Eric, Dorian, Sam, Dean, and Stuart, grab some wolves. Stefano, give Dorian some of the vamps, witches, all of you are going, too. Yes, Sandy, that means you, too, dear. Special Demon teams, you are going, all of you. Dante, Victor, you are fighting, my servant; be ready. Kali, Magdi, Modi, half of you psychic ones, about twenty of the human ones, the ones with partners take them with you. We need you to go now. They are woefully outnumbered and William is the general here, not us. Obey him. He knows what he is doing. Obeiron, will you send some Faeries please? They could use the help here, okay?" God asked and Obeiron nodded. Silus and Byron stood by their god-Faery Mates now along with close to thirty Faeries in full and half sizes. "Go." God ordered and opened the portal to LA.

William was surrounded by thousands of demons, witches, monsters, and many evil things they had never thought to ever see. Wolfram and Hart had trapped them outside the Scaric Towers, or they had gone to fight them; no one knew for sure but God and he didn't have time to explain. "I'll freeze time there. You go and I'll start it up for you again. That is all of Wolfram and Hart. Apparently they are laying siege on our people. Go assist them but let them fight for themselves. Don't worry, they can't die but they can be hurt. They need us to win. I didn't expect this but now it must be dealt with." God said, "Apparently we were meant to join this fight, oh, well." There were only fifteen of them against the thousands. He thought. He had to intervene. Wolfram and Hart had used their Free Will and now…Extreme measures were called for.

Olympus was going to war. And Wolfram and Hart would now know the power it wielded against them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William eyed the army around them. Buri stood by him and Faith took the other side. The slayers, wolves, and vamps had fanned out to fight with the rest of the Champions. Idun stood with Gunn and they felt dread.

"There's too many." William said softly. "I can't…how am I expected to fight them all?!" He sighed. God said it was his battle but fuck there were so _many!_ "What do I do?" He looked at the building. "Buri?"

"They are all here. I sense no more in the world. They have come at us full force. We must fight them." Buri said then grinned as the sky lit up with lightning and power, and suddenly Dean, Sam, and Connor landed on their feet and stood in front of them; Sam and Dean held the Hammer between them. Landing on their feet, and bending knees as they landed, then standing again, eyes on the sky. Many others came down to land around him now. William saw them and breathed in relief. Vampires, wolves, Faeries, hunters of both kinds, and gods, several of them. Some flew down with others in their arms and he saw Angel with them. "Wow, that was…a grand entrance!" William said chuckling, as the others now stood behind him and his fighters; powered up and weapons ready. They were close to a hundred in numbers now but it was better than fifteen. "Not complaining but…what are you doing here?" He asked Angel and the Sex gods. All who hugged him welcome and grinned.

"God sent us, said to back you up. You are the general here, William. Lead us." Dean said grinning at the startled faces of the enemy, seeing some trying to flee. Leaning in, he whispered. "I'd recommend stopping the ones that are fleeing first. No one should survive this or they will form again, William." His eyes swept the ones running away. Tracking their movements. "I'll take them if you want me to." He offered while holding out the hammer in their general direction.

"Do it, get the runaways. You others wait for their attack; this may be a distraction." William said and nodded. Dean let the hammer gain power and shot out lightning at the runners; hitting them all in the chests and killing them instantly. Hitting every last one with the separate beams shooting from it. "Wow." William said speechless.

"What now?" Dean said. Awaiting orders. No one had moved.

"Dorian, get some people, make sure they aren't being sneaky and going after the building. Stop them if they are." William ordered. He'd promised Stefano to keep his building safe for him. Dorian and some vamps, Faeries and wolves, along with Karis went to check with Varis flying up to keep lookout. Some were putting explosives to the building but that was soon stopped; the beings doing it killed instantly. The explosives disarmed and removed by the Special team members in the group. They knew how to do this part easily and well.

The enemy looked panicked and pissed. They had meant to distract but now there was no distraction. Just them facing off against Olympians with no clue of how to fight them. Locked here, since fleeing got you killed like the others. Clearly this was meant to be the end of them and those in the Vampire's group were making sure they all died this night.

It wouldn't be like the alley had been; with Wolfram and Hart in full numbers while Angel and the others were all _very_ outnumbered. No, this was more like a battle they hadn't expected. A fair one with power on both sides; although the Norse gods and the Faeries would be harder to fight. The Olympian Coven stepped forward and waited now. Then Wolfram and Hart watched them with worried eyes. Power came off them in waves and they cringed. More slayers, wolves, and vampires were here now. More gods as well. Angel and Connor were here, too; they hadn't expected that. More hunters, too.

They had to figure this out or these ones could kill them.

Then they got stupid.

Counting on their numbers to win. The only alternative left to them now. Then Wolfram and Hart sent the command and all attacked at once. William's group powered up and got ready to fight. Sure that they could win it and damn ready to do what it took to make sure that happened.

This was war, and Wolfram and Hart had _badly_ underestimated their enemy.

Ignoring the wisest saying of all, John's own. It didn't matter how many you were in number, it only mattered how many Winchesters you had standing in your way. And these beings? They were facing close to ten of them, plus their lovers and fellow Olympians. That would be plenty. Dean thought smiling in amusement while using the hammer with Sam to form themselves into the lightning form they made together and flying out to attack. Dorian and the vamp gods fought as a unit, using powers and swords to hack at them, killing them. Dorian calling the shadows to come and fight; the shadows killing many more, too. The Faeries took full forms and used powers, spells, and swords as well; flitting quickly and agilely out of the way of each attack and killing their own attackers. The wolves took Wolf Forms and fought as wolves, while the Vamps took forms and fought as well; swords cutting and stabbing.

William and the Slayers fought with their own swords and got hurt but got up and kept fighting until they gained ground and killed their attackers, too. Behman and Felson fought with swords and easily fought off the weird three headed thing. "Hydra, lovers. That is a _hydra_." Apollo said joining them. "And avoid cutting off the heads; they only multiply when you do it."

"Then how do we do it?" Felson asked, barely avoiding being toasted by one's breath.

"Crush them all at once." Apollo said then frowned. "Or…find its heart, it only has one. We push enough swords and god fire into it, the fucker will die. You in?" He asked, eyes on the monster he'd long thought extinct.

"We're in." Behman agreed and soon they were climbing the thing, attacking it until they found the heart. Then driving swords in and the gods sent god fire into it. Causing it to explode into chunks. Seeing a Chimera and other monsters, they nodded in that direction. The knights nodded and followed them; doing the same to those monsters, too.

Dorian faced Ms. Waters now with her own group of fighters and smiled coldly. "You bitch!" Geraldine spat and threw a killing spell at her, which Dorian easily avoided. "How dare you interfere."

"Ah, there you go. Making me feel unwelcome…tsk tsk. Though you lawyers were polite and all." Dorian grinned with red eyes as Faith joined her; killing two henchman easily who were preparing to jump the Dhampyre from behind. "Thanks, Faith, I _almost_ missed them." She laughed. "Gerry, Gerry baby, no fair sending idiots to stab me in the back. One would think you didn't like me."

"Faith!" The woman hissed in rage.

"Hi, Gerry, sorry about your building. It went boom! Didn't it?" Faith said coldly and caught Dorian's bemused look and returned her own similar look but hers was mixed with pride. "Might have used a smidge too much Faery power on it but…oh, well." She looked at Dorian and shrugged. "We didn't mean to blow up the building, but Illyria…got carried away; being full Faery and full of their power made her magic…unpredictable."

"She blew up our bloody building!" Geraldine growled in fury. "_Unpredictable_! That is _not_ what she is. A bloody _menace_ is what she is!"

They saw Illyria and Gunn taking Faery forms and helping some Faeries wipe out what looked like a demon/gremlin kind of monster or two. They seemed to be faring well. The women thought as one fell down dead and three more lunged at them only to be burned up with a beam of Faery light hitting one more of them from the Faeries themselves; their enemies' attacks on them were faltering now.

Geraldine grew huge now, almost the size of the hotel. They stared up at her and began to do what they knew would work. They climbed the bitch and used swords and knives to help them hold onto her as she tried to buck and throw them off since flying up to her would make them too easy targets for the bitch. Which failed and only ended up making her fall backwards onto her back as she lost her balance from doing it too much. Which was when Dorian and Faith drove their blades in the middle of her neck and sliced in opposite directions, and soon had her beheaded. She flailed a bit, like a headless chicken would, but then went still.

Julia, a werewolf Gunn had slept with before, was fighting with Gunn and desperately trying to help him. Gunn looked at her surprised at her behavior. She shook off his look and smiled. "I'll explain later." She promised. Gunn nodded and went back to fighting, but noticed she never stopped standing in front of him and taking many injuries meant for him for it. He tried to help but it failed, too. She just wouldn't leave him to be hurt!

Julia fell to her knees as claws raked her chest open but then she saw the demon going after Gunn. "No!" She screamed and took wolf form, fur and teeth tearing into the demons going for her beloved and ripping them apart. Gunn cut the ones going after the Faeries and Illyria to shreds; the ones that got past the magic, of course. By now, Julia was on her feet, in Wolf form, beside Gunn, slashing with him, using teeth and strength to fight off the fresh attacks. "Mine!" She growled dangerously at a dragon that seemed to be entranced.

"Yours." The dragon spoke in a gentle voice. Another dragon joining it. "We were enslaved to the one you just killed, my Dear. We are grateful to you. We will not harm your mate. What do you need us to do to repay you?" Both dragons floated before them, bodies long, feet with claws like huge swords, and tails waving in the air behind them. Teeth like knives and eyes that glowed with light. Incandescent green bodies of shiny scales that shone in the moonlight.

"Kill those that told it to imprison you." The Wolf woman said coldly. Pointing around them to the Wolfram and Hart army. "Them. Wolfram and Hart."

"Yes, we would do that. But that will not be the favor we owe. We were going to do that anyway." The dragon said again.

"Then give us your allegiance. Ally yourself with Olympus." Julia said softly.

"Silly wolf, we already are." The dragon said and laughed. "We serve Obeiron. Or did until the evil ones enslaved us. Now we are free to do so again."

"Then be my friend." Julia requested, wolf eyes on the dragons taking humanoid form to approach her now, leaning in to pet her fur.

"Given, friendship granted, young one." The dragon woman said smiling and hugged her. "Such a beautiful wolf, the cream color suits you." She said then leaped up into the air with her Dragon Mate, taking dragon form again; bodies shimmering in a fluid blur and leaving the dragons fully transformed again.

And flew off, sending fire into the army and burning them up into screaming masses of ash in the process.

Dante used Pheonix fire on them and they burned to ash as well, while Victor took full size and fought the larger ones in hand to hand battle and won each time. Eric, Angel, and Connor took on the vampires in the ranks, and some weird monsters as well, using powers, swords, and teamwork to make short work of them as they attacked.

Kali, using all her limbs with flaming swords, burned and slashed as well at them, killing any she fought. Magdi and Modi with the rest of the gods, and Sam and Dean, ran through the army, fighting them and killing them; easily evading their attacks with speed and agility while using their god powers to kill them into ash. Karis and Varis did the same, hacking and slashing through them.

Hours later, they finally felt it. The end of it.

Looking around to see the others finishing off their own opponents and sighing in relief. Then dread.

LA, or this part of it around them, was destroyed. Buildings destroyed, cars and vehicles smashed, people screaming and running for their lives. No one dead but…yeah, a disaster of _epic_ proportions.

The only building still standing around them was the Scaric Towers, their headquarters.

"Damn, this is _bad_." Dorian sighed, "There is no rational explanation to explain this away, even with the mind-wipes."

"No need to, lover." Sam said coming to stand beside her and he closed his eyes. Then it all got so bright that they had to cover their eyes from it. And when it faded, they gasped in relief and awe. "We have God's powers, remember? I just fixed the buildings and cars, mind-wiped them and fine-tuned Time. Wolfram and Hart is dead, gone. Forgotten by them all, but us. LA is monster-free, too; I erased them when I used the powers."

LA was…well, normal again. It looked like no battles had happened at all, no blood or corpses, no monsters to be seen. No sign of the war they'd just fought.

"Um, thanks for…we really…you saved our hides, guys." William finally got out and flushed.

"No problem, William. God said you'd need us. We were glad to help you." Dean said taking his hand and shaking it.

The dragons approached Sam and bowed. He allowed it since he figured that their not being offended at him for refusing their respect was more important than the 'no bowing' rule of Olympus. There was no way he could punt them _anywhere_; they _were_ dragons after all. "Our king. We were glad to serve you again."

"I'm not Obeiron." Sam got out and tried to be nice.

"No, but you are his fellow king, which makes you _our_ Faery King. We serve you, too, Sam." The woman spoke. "He is mute. One of our enemies stole his tongue centuries ago in when he had taken human form. He can talk telepathically to me so only we can communicate with each other." She spoke up again. "I am called Elledryl, this is my husband, Kalledron. We used to rule the dragons but…we came from our world and got stuck here. We are the only dragons here in this world as far as we know and Obeiron took us in. We have not seen our home much and we miss it." She said sadly.

"Home?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"Yes, the Faery Realm. It is our home, has been for centuries." Elledryl said smiling. "How else may we serve you, my liege?" Elledryl said licking a lip. Eying his body and offering herself in that one look; Kalledron seemed to be doing it, too. "We long have occasionally enjoyed the honor of joining the King for the Sacred Time of Pleasure in his bed. We would ask if you are still allowing us our Sacred Time with you there?" Her eyes were uncertain, and almost scared.

Had they lost their place of Love with the kings, now that they had served the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart for centuries now? Served as their playthings and slaves?

Sam read these thoughts and sighed, hurting for them. "No, I am not denying you your Sacred Time with me. But I do want to know what happened to you. All of it first." He said softly but firmly, "I would know what you have been through."

"Yes, Sire." Elledryl said and took them inside where they sat in the conference room and the Olympians listened intently.

In the meantime, a certain wolf girl took her human form again and ran inside for a robe; although Gunn thought that naked was good look for the woman. It had been when he'd visited before, too.

"Mate?" Gunn asked confused as he followed her inside to talk further.

"Yes, I love you. I have for a while. Wanted you for my Mate before but…you had this mission and ….I thought you might freak out to find a werewolf wooing you to be her Mate; it is usually done the other way, the male seeking out his female Mate but...at times a female must take the initiative with a particularly stubborn male Mate to claim him instead." Julia said blushing furiously. "In my head and heart, you always have been my future Mate since we made love. So even if you leave me now, that feeling in me won't ever change. Wolves mate for life. We choose one mate. And I've chosen you." Julia said quietly. "You are mine, I am yours. Even if you never admit it or give into it; it doesn't change anything. We are mates now, I can live with what you can give me; I'll take that much. I love you, Charles."

"But I'm…human." Gunn said and she smiled.

"That is not a hindrance." Julia said softly. "Many of us are with all kinds of species, human as well. Some have human Mates now, some gods, some vamps; there is no right species to be with."

"But I don't love you…" Gunn protested feeling bad but a small part of him called him a liar, a small liar. Some part of him did love her. He'd missed her after all.

"You do. Not admitting it doesn't make it any less true. You will someday, I'm sure of it." Julia said then tugged him in for a kiss. "My time is short here and I want to mate with you again. Come upstairs." She said after the kiss broke and she felt him hard against her leg, a soft moan on his lips and her own. "Make love to me again, claim me."

"It's not fair to you…" Gunn said softly but still headed to the elevator and pushed the button to his floor. "I'm not…"

"Life is not fair. In a fair world, you would be a street thug and I'd be a receptionist with three kids and boring husband. Definitely not a heroic demon fighter and a woman bit when she was twelve on a camping trip with her folks and later Turned into a wolf. Running away at thirteen to hide it and keep from killing them until a kind wolf found her and added her to his Pack. So, no, life isn't fair. Our lives are not normal, and I would never want those lives anyway. I want one with you, like this, the way we are. And so do you, whether you admit it or not. I can live with that. Now, take me to your bed, lover. I've waited for you." Julia said and kissed him as they opened the door and shut it behind them. "Mine!" She whispered as she kissed him again possessively.

"Julia…" Gunn moaned as she moved away to undress then pushed him to the bed, then kneeling between his legs to suck his dick. "Baby…"

"Want me to stop?" Julia asked, lips licking his head now.

"No. Just…I hate using you." Gunn said sadly.

"You don't get it…but you will." Julia smiled knowingly. "You love me, so it's not using me. I am your Mate, your only one. You will see it someday and, when you do, I'll be waiting for you." She smiled and sucked him a bit then added. "It will happen."

"Julia…" Gunn moaned but she didn't stop and she didn't listen. She kept sucking him until his hips fucked her mouth and his hand pressed her down deeper onto him. She kept sucking him until he came in her mouth then she sucked again until he was hard again. Then he gripped her and pushed her onto the bed and thrust into her unthinking; only knowing he needed to be inside her or die without her; the need to mate with her and claim her too strong to fight anymore!

Then he made love to her, going hard but it still was love and they both knew it. He soared on pleasure and she scraped his skin with her claws; going half-form when the pleasure drove her to it. Gunn was surprised to find that the fur under his hands was soft and silky.

He caressed and gripped the long fur of his lover and thrust in more, kissing her through teeth and muzzle, lips still soft and part human; not caring if the wolf showed in her. Fucking her and claiming her in a primal way he hadn't thought he'd needed to until now. And when they came, she clawed marks along his back over and over; not too deep but lightly scratched in. Sucking marks on his neck and shoulders and sinking teeth lightly in to mark him with her Love Bond, making him hers, even if he didn't bite her back but she didn't care; she knew he would someday.

She gasped as teeth bit her neck then, breaking skin and she smiled. His Love Bite. He'd bitten her back! He was hers now completely. Their Love Bond completed with that one bite. Arching, they fucked again as the bond's power took them and sealed them, took their souls and joined them, human to wolf, lover to Mate. Belonging to each other now and no one else ever again.

A howl broke her lips as she came again and a cry of her name broke his. And then they collapsed to the bed, bed frame shattered. Thankfully enough, the bed had already been resting on bare carpet. They didn't remember it breaking or hearing it do it but didn't care either.

"Mine." Gunn whispered into her shoulder as he dozed there happily, her fur receding already. He noticed, leaving the beautiful woman in his arms all human again. "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too." Julia said sleepy now as well. "Mine, too. I'm yours."

And then they slept with smiles and knew they had done the right thing.

He was her Mate now. He would come to Olympus and make a home with her. He would make pups with her and stand by her side at all times now. Gunn would be in her bed and arms where he belonged, where she belonged with him. He would be a good Mate, a good man to her, to the others there if he chose to fuck them. She would allow it. She did it and so would he. He should enjoy all Olympus offered, everyone should. She thought smiling. The sex was amazing, pretty much mandatory once it sunk into you and took you for itself. But then again, threesomes and such could be fun…she thought.

And sighed happily. Then Gunn cuddled her closer and touched her hand. She took it and let him hold her tighter.

This was where she belonged. Julia thought as she drifted off. Right where she'd _always_ belonged.

With her Mate.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They sat in the gods' room and talking on the bed, holding the dragons to give them comfort as they told their stories. They seemed so defeated right now and all those gods wanted to do was take that defeat from them; show them that they were not defeated but loved and still welcome among them! Sam stroked and pulled Kalledron close, smoothing his hair, caressing his back, and kissing his temple to show it while Dean did the same with his Dragon Mate.

"We were on a mission for Obeiron. Some Faeries were taken by an ancient enemy. The Wolf, the Ram, the Hart. We were supposed to rescue them. But things didn't go as planned." Elledryl said looking down and Kalledron nodded. Nudging her and seeming to be speaking to her mentally for a bit. They wished they could hear him speak and tried telepathy to pick up on the conversation the couple seemed to be having. Sam soon caught a male voice, caught a few quick phrases. _'Not a…are forgiven…'_ and '_Tell…'_

"Try talking to us, Kalledron. We are telepathic gods; we are hearing parts of your thoughts. Please try it?" Sam urged gently and the dragons looked at each other. Nodding finally, he looked at Sam and tried to send thoughts.

'_My liege…' and 'Can….hear me?'_ was what he got now.

"More, push harder." Sam urged. "Send the same thought. I got more that time."

Kalledron nodded and his brow wrinkled in effort.

"_My liege, it is good to be free again. Can you hear me?"_ Kalledron sent and Sam nodded.

"Every word. Got it all that time. Apparently a powerful telelpath can hear you, Kalledron." Sam said smiling. "You have a lovely voice."

'_Thank you.'_ Came the male dragon's reply.

"Try it with Dean." Sam suggested.

He stared at Dean now and concentrated, both caught the thought now.

'_I am Kalledron. It is an honor to meet you, Dean Winchester.'_ The man sent and Dean nodded.

"Loud and clear, got it all, Kalledron." Dean said smiling. Then got serious. "Who took your tongue? If you don't mind me asking."

'_A sorcerer. He put a spell on me when I had taken human form for a bit. We are vulnerable to magic when we are human-like. He bound me and…cut out my tongue for a potion he was making. She found me and rescued me, but I couldn't get my tongue back. So I was mute but for my Mate being able to hear my thoughts.'_ Kalledron explained. _'Until now.'_ He smiled happily. _'It is good to talk to others again._ _Thank you for helping me, Sam.'_

"No problem. So, you were trying to save the Faeries. Then what happened?" Dean asked and knew the rest couldn't be good.

"We got to this building, a large manor where we had sensed them. We sensed they were watching for Dragons, so we took human forms and snuck in. But they were waiting for us. They hit us with an enslavement spell, and a demon appeared. We should have been more careful; we see that now. We were locked inside ourselves. No control over anything. They spoke and we obeyed." Elledryn said sadly and said no more.

"What did they make you do?" Dean asked and hugged the woman tighter as she leaned into the comfort and love he offered her; the power in him easing her pain the way it was meant to.

"We…killed the Faeries on command; the ones we were sent to rescue." Elledryn said crying in sobs now. "And became…their whores. They said to…do anything and we…did it. They said we'd enjoy it and we did. We tried to fight it but our souls were caged in us, tied to the demon Master that cast the spell on us. We did unspeakable things with them and for them, we tried…tried to kill Angel and the others. We had no choice." She said and cringed from the kind touches of the gods. "We killed the ones we were supposed to protect, how can you…?" Her eyes were pain filled and lost now. "We…the demon had us bow to him, suck him, then he…fucked us. Over and over. We were used to kill others for him and were fucked by him and others; serving them in every way while we screamed inside and swore to kill them for doing this to us. Our bodies did as they were told but our Wills, Souls, and all that we were was locked inside to watch us do the things we hated most. We didn't feel our bodies taken for their pleasure but we saw it. We didn't feel the Faeries as we ripped them apart by our hands alone but…we watched ourselves do it. And we weren't ourselves again until the demon Master was dead, and the spell was broken. Obeiron will kill us for this. We should stay away now." Elledryn said softly, trying to ease away. "We are sorry. We _never_ wanted to do any of those things, we didn't!"

"Not your fault. You were locked inside yourselves. _You_ weren't doing anything; they were using your bodies to do it. You had no part in it. No one will blame you. Explain it to Obeiron, he'll understand. I promise you Olympus's goodwill and protection if he doesn't. I'll go with you, support you, I'll keep him from harming you, I promise. I will stand up for you." Sam said and hugged them each on turn. "It'll be okay, don't cry."

"Please, can we…can we renew our Sacred Bond with you now? It will heal us and …please?" Elledryn begged softly into his skin and trembled.

"Yes, we'll renew it now and it will never break again; if it ever did. You are ours again, you belong to us Faeries now…again." Sam promised and kissed her, she moaned softly, sounding so broken and crying into the kiss but kissing back passionately. Then he leaned in and kissed Kalledron, too. He also tried to moan but Sam heard him mentally and smiled. "I hear you, use the mind talk, baby. I'm listening for you."

Soft moans echoed in his head now and he sighed. Turning to see Dean kissing Elledryn as well, she falling into his kiss also. It was time to bond with them and heal the broken beings in their arms.

One kiss and touch at a time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clothes were soon gone, vanishing as if by magic. Sam lay Kalledron down and stopped kissing him long enough to move further down his body. He could feel the dragon's energy joining with his already; it didn't hurt but it did feel good, peaceful. His sexual energy tied itself to the dragon's peaceful one, and damn he could have just cum right them from the surge of power it gave him.

'_It's the Sacred Bond.'_ Kalledron sent. '_We are bonded with you now, as we are with Obeiron; this bond will never break between us. Trust me, the demon tried. Pissed him off so bad that he beat us for days when it didn't work! It hurt like hell but was satisfying to know there was one thing the son of a bitch didn't get to take from us! He didn't get to take us from our king. Such a little thing to keep…after all we'd done…' _He seemed to be crying but Sam heard the sobs in his mind.

"You are ours. It shouldn't break, damn it! It's okay, don't cry." Sam said and rocked the man instead of sucking him, though both were still hard, they noticed. Then the man edged Sam back, pressed him to lay back down all the way with his knees up and his feet flat. Then lubed up Sam and lowered himself slowly onto him. Moaning softly, he soon was seated on him securely and then moved up for more. Sam's hands were on his hips, and Kalledron's were on his knees for leverage, rocking his ass and angling himself with every slide along Sam's dick. Then he rode him hard, head back as pleasure poured through them. _'More! Been so long! Needed…more!'_ echoed through his head filled with deep moans took their place as Sam gave him more, and harder, thrust up into him deeper and rougher as the dragon did the same onto him.

Hours later, after riding each other this way, they came fast and deep; Kalledron onto Sam's chest and neck and Sam deep into him. Then switched and Kalledron pressed Sam onto all fours and fucked him the same way. Pleasure theirs now and their bodies lost in it for hours again. "So good, feel so good!" Sam screamed as _he_ was fucked now; no longer slow or careful, but hard and rough, needy and urgent, exploding inside as his orgasm ripped through him and they came together. Loud moans and cries filling the room again and again as they fucked this way all night.

Dean was doing the same with his deep thrusts up into the dragon woman and driving them to cum hard over and over; pleasure stealing their minds as their bond also locked in place. Then they switched, and she was taken by Sam and made love to as their Sacred Bond locked as well. Dean and Kalledron's did the same as he took the dragon on all fours; fucking him slow and easy. Pleasure and need filling all of them.

Hours of pleasure filling their time together; bonding done already and this was just making love and showing their love for each other as long as they could. The gods and the dragons cuddling afterward in human form still but knowing they needed to transform again soon. It was already an ache they knew it would be pain soon.

"I love you two." Sam said and Dean echoed his sentiment.

'_I love you, too, both of you. Especially you, Sire.'_ Kalledron sent and looked at Sam. '_I love you best of all.'_

"Most do, it's a 'Sam' thing." Dean said chuckling. "Why, Sam? Am I not special?" He teased. The others looked worried but Sam waved a hand.

"He's teasing me." Sam reassured them. To Dean he said. "I'll always love you best, Dean. You're my reason for existing."

"And you're mine." Dean said back, kissing him softly. "No matter who we love or are with, you are the One for me."

"Yes, I am." Sam said and smiled. Their eyes locking momentarily, love shining there.

"I love you both, too." Elledryl said then winked. "But I like Dean best."

"Finally I am liked best." Dean teased them. "See, I _am_ special after all!" He kissed her lovingly and grinned. "You both are amazing lovers, I have to say!"

"You always were special, Dean. You just didn't see it most of your life, but I saw it. I think you are the most special thing in this whole damn world, Baby." Sam said holding him close now. "I need you."

"Oh, Sammy, I know you thought you weren't as good as me, not as special, but you were. You always were to me, too. I need you, too." Dean said and settled Sam's back to his chest and they spooned together as they cuddled now. "My Sammy!"

"My Dean." Sam said smiling happily. "We do love you both, too. Trust me, it's just we're…" He waved back over them.

"Godmates, and Soulmates, if we're reading your energies right. This is to be expected." Elledryl said. "He's mine, so I can understand." She cuddled with Kalledron the same way now, spooned to her husband's body the way Sam was to Dean's.

xxxxxxxx

"So who is going where?" Sam asked the people before him, preparing portals for most of them. Spike was going to Buffy of course, along with Reviam, Buri, and Idun; they wanted to stay with William. He was their teammate now and wanted to keep helping him. He was their loyal friend now. Reviam was fond of her charge and insisted he might still need her to help with visions. Sam allowed this and kissed them bye.

Illyria wanted to learn more about how to be a Faery so she wanted to go stay in the Faery Realm with them. To live there now. Not in the World, she thought, not right now. She needed this. That and she wanted to be with Magdi and Modi again, felt a warm feeling for them; she suspected it could be what humans called love. And wondered if they might, if it were true and followed what usually happened when love hit a person on Olympus…if they might wish to Mate with her. Be her Mates and husbands…lovers if they didn't want it that far with her. She didn't blame them; she had done unspeakable things before. She was different now but she had been an evil and cruel Chaos goddess before. She didn't see how they could love someone like that; someone like her.

Gunn held hands with Julia, who he obviously wanted to live with there. He felt like Wolf now. The gods saw this and saw that she must have Turned him this morning; good for them. Sam thought. He'd like being a Wolf. He'd always been like one in personality. Fiercely loyal, underlying power he barely tapped into; always carried himself with a swagger but also a certain amount of quiet strength. Like their Wolves all had.

"We want to go with William." A large Wolfman said, stepping out of the groups remaining; all the wolves and vamps. "They may need us more than you do. You got tons and they are so few; they might be able to use us to help fight more."

"That should work. Buffy would appreciate the help." Dean agreed, touched they took the initiative. He was going to send them anyway, Buffy would still need them. "Keep in touch though…you are still ours and we do miss and love you still."

"We will. We'll call more, maybe visit. Now that we can leave and come back sometimes. Being stuck here in LA sucked." A vamp piped up and said. "Hate LA!" The others nodded. They'd all clearly hated being stuck in LA without being able to come back to Olympus for even short visits. They'd missed the place and their friends and lovers there!

"Me and B. may be getting along but I don't think we can handle being around each other 24/7 again. We'd end up fighting again. It's just the way we rub each other. We get along fine then we clash, then we're at war again. I love the girl but, fuck, she and I just can't stay civil for too long! Besides Olympus might need a few slayers; you don't have anyone like us there yet." She smiled and they nodded.

"You are more than welcome. We could definitely use more slayers. And you will be a great addition to it, too, both of you." Dean said smiling, liking her being there already. She'd fit in just fine. She'd be their Slayer and Buffy could be 'the' Slayer again. "You are our Slayer now. She can have the 'Slayer' position. You are 'Olympus's Slayer' now. You belong with us, not the others anymore. You are our Warrior now." He grinned at her surprised look and chuckled. "You belong to us now, bitch. All of you do!" He teased and she punched his arm, laughing.

"Always have since you Marked us." Robin said smiling.

"Okay, William, you get to your car. It's parked out front." Sam said looking at Dean who nodded. "We already told Buffy you others are coming. So when the portal opens, jump in. William, you will get in the car with the others and we'll pop you to her in it. You'll need your car there in Europe."

Another portal opened, this time to Olympus by Dean. "Pick your portal, folks. Dean's goes to Olympus. Mine goes to Europe." They waited now.

One person or being after the other leaped into their portals now, and William, Reviam, Buri and Idun got in the car and Sam waved them bye before popping them to Europe, where Buffy was waiting for them. He could tell William was eager to go and be with his wife again.

Then they locked the building up and set the alarms for it. And popped home where the others waited to greet them all and meet the new residents of Olympus.

And to see a new god being made.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Once there, they were all welcomed heartily. "Faith, come here." Dean said and she went to him. Everyone waited eagerly to see this happen.

"You have served us well, and we have a reward for you." Dean said then smiled, pulling out a ball of essence from himself, pure Lust itself. "This is for you."

"What is it?" She asked surprised.

"Just take it. It's a surprise." Dena said rolling his eyes and she shrugged. Pushing it in, she gasped as she began to glow. Then dimmed and was normal again. But felt powerful and different.

"You are now my first Lust goddess." Dean said proudly. "Almost as powerful in Lust as me."

"I'm a goddess?!" Faith said in shock but happy about it. She tested her body and found it different. "I feel horny as fuck, what did you do? Do you always feel this way yourself? Damn!" She moaned as lust shot through her again and she gasped in need.

"Yes, you'll get used to it. Just fuck a lot; that usually fixes it. We have orgies every few hours, join us. It helps." Dean offered. He'd felt the same once his power boost had kicked in. He'd gotten used to it. Plus with sixty husbands and wives, sex was always happening anyway. So it was a win-win in his eyes!

"I will, that does sound great. I heard your bed _is_ quite _full_…" She leered at them now; desire rising in her eyes. Licking her lips in Lust already.

"Sex now would be good…" Dean said taking her hand and Sam's. "To take the edge off."

"Yeah, that would be _great_." Faith said in frustrated desire, helpless to the stream of lust that filled her at their touch now.

And with that they popped off to the bedroom, others running to join them, knowing they were always welcome there. Julia pulled Gunn off to meet Stuart and join the Pack as her Mate now that he was with her finally. Illyria headed to the woods and the barrier where Magdi and Modi stood waiting to go with her to see Obeiron before they headed to their quarters to make love again; they had missed her, too!

Sam followed with the dragons to see Obeiron. He was there helping the Faeries with something so he would just go to him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"He's at the Palace." Sam said and hugged the dragons again. "He's waiting for us. Don't panic, he was just very worried about you two." He smiled gently at their uncertain expression, twinned and painful to see. "He loves you still, it's okay. He doesn't hate you."

"He will once he knows what we did." Elledryl said and Sam shook his head.

"He already knows and doesn't blame you." Sam reassured them.

They were in the Palace now, Dean holding Kalledron's hand to offer support and he clung to Dean's hand hard. "It's okay, Kal. He's forgiven you, don't worry. We're right here with you, every step of the way. I promise."

'But we killed…' Kalledron spoke and heard a voice finish his thought and trembled; barely staying up but for Dean holding him that way. Whimpering in fear.

"My son. I sent you to save him but you tore him apart. I already knew that. I felt his death. I saw it through his eyes as you did it. I also felt you weren't the one in charge of yourselves when it happened. I felt his spell on you and was powerless to stop it. I'm sorry the demon hurt you but…I did want to send a rescue team but…the demon would have captured them with his barrier and got them killed as well. Yes, you were their guardians and protectors; that was why I sent you to save them. But you weren't the ones that killed them, the demon was. It isn't your fault, no one blames you." Obeiron said gently then sighed. "But if you need a formal decree….I forgive you and welcome you back to the Faery Realm. You are now cleared of all wrongdoing."

The dragons ran to hug the king and sobbed in his arms, his own eyes wet with tears and concern for them, love, as well. "It's okay, It's over. You are here now, all I ever wanted from you. To be safe and with us again. No demon or spell could ever change our love for you. It's done and you are home again."

"But the sacred Bond, our love bond…is it broken?" Elledryl finally asked softly, not daring to believe Obeiron would still allow them in his bed, let alone his lands.

"No, not broken. It never was." Obeiron reassured them.

"May we…" Elledryl said nervously, darting anxious eyes to Sam who nodded, encouraging her to continue with a smile, so she did. "May we be with you again? We would be much more reassured if you would."

"I would. I'm only with Sam but…if you join us, I will be honored to be with you two and Sam, too." Obeiron said hugging them tight. "You are most welcome in our lives and our bed, both of you."

"We would do it now, if that's okay…we need to take dragon forms soon before it hurts more than it does already…is that allowed?" Elledryl said and they nodded.

And soon were taken to the bedchamber. Where they were soon made love to and their souls connected to Obeiron's again. Re-securing their bond which had in fact frayed despite Obeiron's reassurances that it hadn't and soon as their ecstasy claimed them. Their orgasms stole their minds and hearts, they found themselves belonging not just to the Faery Realm again but also to Olympus; just the way they needed and wanted to be. Sam got a funny feeling from them though, like they weren't just enjoying sex with them; they were falling in love with them, Sam and Dean, that was. That and they were definitely addicted to the sex with them, especially with Sam…but no one cared, as long as they were happy. They were willing to love them back and be addicted to them as well; the way their lovers always ended up being. They weren't surprised; just very flattered they'd chosen them to be Mated with.

Another bout of sex between just the sex gods and the dragons cemented this and once they admitted it, smiling while blushing, and the gods proposed to them.

Doing an impromptu Olympus Mating Ceremony with them then and there, an Eternal Marriage of sorts, making them their Mates; their wife and husband essentially. Then consummating it and declaring their love for them over and over until they were spent and lay cuddling for a minute or two to catch their breaths; their hearts already caught by each other's. Obeiron simply hugged them and congratulated them, told them he was only happy for them all, not jealous or upset. But saying they were still his lovers; so don't leave him out.

The dragons and gods quickly letting him know that was just not possible, that he was loved, too. The dragons only flying off in their dragon forms when all had been satisfied and shown they were loved; despite their former beliefs that they weren't worth loving.

Then Sam and Dean headed back to see how the others were doing, seeing Illyria fly by in small form and accompanied by two male Faeries and Magdi and Modi in Faery form flying right alongside her, too; a lecherous look on all their faces. They didn't need an explanation; they already knew what that group was up to. And heartily agreed with them on it, too.

Then sought out the others to see how they were fitting in.

Gunn and Julia had their own cabin now; decorated magically to suit both their tastes. Gunn was one of their Wolves now; no surprise there really and they thought he'd be a great addition to their Pack. A great Black wolf if their minds got it right. Stuart was sitting on their porch with them and Laurie talking, getting along so they left them to it. He could meet their rest of their Packmates later; Sam and Dean, and Dorian included as well.

Faith and Robyn had nice two story place, a house. Decorated and already moved in. They went to knock and say hi but heard moans float down from the upstairs window and decided that now might not be the best time for it. Instead conjured up a notice for a welcoming Party that night for them once they were all situated and ready to go to it, of course. So the others could meet and greet them better. Ash and some others were already getting the music and party area set up with lights and streamers for them.

The Sex gods sent loving thoughts to Buri and the others, whom they missed and they felt those feeling returned through the marks as well. '_We miss you, too. We'll visit, don't worry, lovers. You'll never have to miss us for long. We'll make time to pop to you from time to time. We're still yours, always yours!'_ Was the words they sent back.

"_We love you, too."_ The Sex gods sent to them.

'_Love you, too.'_ Was the response.

"_Be safe, take care of each other, and come back to us safe, please?"_ Sam sent and smiled as a psychic hand touched his cheek and ghost lips kissed his own.

'_We will, we'll take care of each other, just as you would if you were here.' _was sent back to the gods now and they smiled. _'Visit us when you're around, okay?'_

"_We'll visit often."_ Dean sent and got touched and kissed as well.

'_You better!' _Came a happy reply and then was gone, the connection fading for a while.

"They'll be okay. We'll be sure to stop by and say hi tomorrow." Sam said and nodded.

"Yes, we will." Dean agreed and then they headed inside to eat with the others and plan the party with them; which everyone was looking forward to. And all wanted to help with it so they looked forward to that, too.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Faith moaned softly as Dean worked her body. His mouth and hands tasting and touching her below in ways no one had ever done before. Well, they had. She thought happily. But it hadn't felt this great before; except with Robin of course. Robin should live between her legs; he was _that_ good at it! It was his favorite thing to do to her really, next to kissing her.

Something she really loved about him! She'd always thought that being able to do fantastic oral sex was the most attractive trait in a man. It was more of a requirement in her eyes really!

"Ready, Faith?" Dean asked wicked, lining up with her now, rubbing against her and teasing her at the same time.

"Ready! Just fuck me already, geez!" She said in annoyance. Not the most patient lover under normal circumstances, her need this time was making her even _crankier_! "Now!"

"Yes, ma'am! You and Sam will get along fine. He's a really pushy bottom, too. In every way…" Dean said and chuckled. "So forceful…" He thrust in though and fucked her now, taking his time. She needed to balance the Lust in her now and it was a bit overwhelming at first. He had fucked for days straight, orgies at that, when he'd first gotten his powers. Sam, too.

"About time." She grumbled then moaned as he thrust deeper and she just lost her thoughts for a bit. Damn, but he was good at this! It was her last thought however as she came hard and he kept fucking her, of course.

"So pushy!" Dean chuckled and kissed her now.

She kissed him back and the sex got much hotter after that.

Robin was sucked by Sam at first, and moaned, realizing he hadn't really done this before and thought that he really should have! Fucking up into his lover's mouth, he nearly screamed as his orgasm slipped out of him and he melted inside from it. Sam used some seed from his mouth to lube Robin up and found him sealed. Swallowing the cum now, he spoke. "You're a virgin." He backed off a little and settled for rubbing it and making Robin press himself against that touch, trying to force him to go inside him now.

"You want me to do this? I didn't know you were a virgin. Sorry." Sam said. "Do you want to have sex with me that way still? I'll just suck you if you like. You can fuck me…"

"I want you to…please?" Robin said blushing. "I want you, I do!"

"Let's do it my way first." Sam said digging out a plug, a long one like him. Lubing it up, he worked it into the man gently; taking his time to make sure it didn't hurt him. "This will stretch you for me. It will make it less painful for you. It feel okay now?" He ran a hand along his lover's ass to soothe him now.

"Burns and I'm stretched but it feels fine." Robin agreed and sighed at his touch. "Let me fuck you first, Sam. I want you."

"Just do what I did with the plug to me. It should be fine if you haven't done this before." Sam offered. Unsure how much experience the man had with this kind of thing.

"Oh, I've done anal. Faith loves anal, too. She taught me how to already." Robin reassured him.

"Surprised she didn't take your cherry yet." Sam said in amusement. "Such a fine ass! How could she resist it?" That was most unlike her.

"She asked but I wasn't ready. So she said she'd wait." Robin said blushing again.

"Faith, can I take his cherry? Do you want to?" Sam asked the woman who shrugged.

"Nah, go ahead. A man should do it anyway. It's not taking a cherry if you do it with a toy. At least that's the way I see it. I was going to find him a man to do it if I had done it anyway." She grinned at her eager husband now. "I want to watch though. He'd be so hot with a dick in his ass; that would only turn me on more."

"Kinky thing." Sam teased then positioned himself in front of him. Ass up, head down. His favorite position since Eric showed him it.

Robin lubed up and worked into him, Sam opening for him readily now. Then thrust in more and moved now. "You feel so good. Never fucked a man before, it feels different, doesn't it? Damn this feels fantastic!" He moved harder now, unable to stop himself. Sam wasn't complaining. He really was enjoying the treatment, moans slipping through his lips already. Robin moaned as well, feeling his orgasms coming closer. "I'm close…"

"Jerk me off…while you fuck me…I love it." Sam gasped as Robin pinged his prostate hard again and again now; throwing him into the abyss of his own orgasm he was ready to pitch head first into anyway! Robin's hand encircle his lover's hard dick and squeezed, jerking him harder until Sam moaned helplessly and his head fell back in surrender, and stroked him hard as they both came crying out at the same time; hips punching into each other a couple times before collapsing on top of each other.

Robin kissed Sam's shoulder as he withdrew. "That was amazing." He said with a happy sigh. Heart beating fast.

"Wait until I fuck you, it just gets better." Sam teased playfully, pulling the man into a deep kiss and Robin melted into it; letting it linger as long as Sam wanted it to. He really did love kissing a man apparently! Both men thought and chuckled as the kiss broke. "Bi, you are definitely now bisexual…wow, you are hung, too. Gonna love you fucking me more from now on."

"Back at you." Robin breathed deeply now then added. "Do you know you smell like white chocolate and bourbon? Even your sweat. You smell good, Sam." He took a whiff again and licked his shoulder. "You taste like it, too. Wow."

"God of Love, Sex, and all alcohol but Wine. That's me, I smell and taste like my powers." Sam grinned at his lover's surprised expression. "That's not all, he tastes like Whiskey and Dark Chocolate." He pointed out Dean now. Faith took a whiff and sucked his skin on his neck then nodded.

"Yeah, he does. I love it!" She laughed then moaned as they came together and she sucked his neck again and bit him hard in the process. Dean's hips stuttered then impaled her over and over until they both were done then lay there resting as well.

"Her two favorite things. She's really going to like you, Dean." Robyn teased then kissed Sam. "I think I'm going to prefer Sam more, too."

"Most do but I love him best." Dean said smugly. "Mine…" He said leering at Sam possessively for a second.

"You're mine, too." Sam agreed then they laughed, knowing how they felt and that they would always belong to each other; love each other more than they could ever love anyone else. Faith and Robyn felt that way about each other, too. Possessive but willing to share but only if the other wanted it. Both liked sharing now; with everyone they could now. Olympus really did have the most gorgeous and fuckable people around them that either of them had ever seen in their whole lives!

Soon enough, they were recovered and Sam worked the plug out of Robin and Dean and Faith watched now, not doing anything. Faith wanted to see this for herself. Dean just wanted to fuck Sam while he fucked Robyn. Both smiled and nodded to each other knowing it would happen and soon. Dean lubed up while he waited.

"That for me?" Faith asked curiously.

"No, Sam. He's going to fuck Robyn and I'm going to fuck him, you don't mind? You could always suck Robyn while Sam fucked him…join us?" Dean asked.

"Fuck, that's going to be…" She pictured it and moaned, nearly having another orgasm from the images it called up alone! "So fucking hot!" Her eyes darkened with lust. "I want to see that. Bang my baby, bang him hard."

"Yeah, gonna do that." Sam groaned as he worked into him now, easing in fairly easily; slowly going in until he was fully seated inside. Then moving, going for the prostate until he found it. Then slowed to allow Dean to thrust into him on the first move. Dean got his motion going, slow and deep, then Sam copied it into Robyn, then they sped up gradually. Both worked the man's dick for him as Faith sucked him, as they all effectively fucked him with fucking each other.

Robyn cried out in pleasure now, head back as he fought to breathe through the waves of it that passed through him now. Dean's power came out and met Sam's love one, then hit Faith's new powers sending them out, too. Spooling it through them like a needle and thread through fabric and sewing them together in ecstasy. Faith crept to Robyn's head and offered herself to him, legs spread on each side of his elbows and he buried his mouth into her and she cried out as well now; their powers becoming one power and stealing their souls with it.

"Fuck, so good. We're yours! We're yours! Yes!" She growled as bliss filled her and her mind and rational thought fled from her. Knowing just them, their bodies and hearts joining with her and Robyn's were all that mattered now. Their passions soared then reached a keening edge as the orbits did their work, absorbing into both of their lovers now and they let them claim now; not for a bit but permanently tying them to those gods in very eternal way. "Love you, love you, love you!" She felt her orgasms hit a barrier and realized what their powers were doing.

Making them fuck harder and keeping them from cumming until they wanted their owners to cum, and not one moment until then!

Soon the power let up enough to let them cum hard and fast into and onto each other and onto the bed itself. Not a new thing really; they came on the bed often. It was just magically cleaned anyway afterward; so that was not a big deal.

Sam stroked Robyn through his orgasms until the man could barely stay on all fours. Sam pulled out and then Dean thrust in, fucking the man just as hard as Sam had. Sam grabbed Faith and thrust in and she moaned as he stretched her and put her on all fours; their powers claiming them again and nowhere near done with them yet!

"I love you, Faith. Robyn, too. The powers cut both ways; so be careful with yours. What you do to others, hits you the same way." Sam gasped as he fucked her harder and found his orgasms blocked. Then lubed her ass and fucked it, too. She was fairly easy to enter so he figured she liked this, too. Fucking that sexy ass as her hard body writhed under him. "Baby…so good!"

"Harder…slayer/god here…not made of glass! I like it rough, make it hurt, Sam! I like pain, baby…don't you know that yet?" Faith cried out and he did so. Taking her harder, deeper, and letting it ease close to rape but not quite. Faith screamed her pleasure now and fucked back harder again. Pushing it on into rape and beyond. Both fucking harder than they ever had before and not getting enough of it anytime soon. "I love you, too!" She screamed again and her heart melted now while her body and control did the same. "Yours!"

"Mine!" Sam growled as he fucked her and knew it was true. Their powers had claimed their lovers and now there was no going back. "Ours now. Shared but our Mates now."

"Your Mates, yes! Marry us!" Faith cried out and heard what she had said but found she meant it.

"Yes!" Robyn moaned as Dean fucked him just as hard. "Marry us! Your Mates now!" He cried out again as Dean did the same.

"Love you." Dean moaned hard and loud as he got close to cumming as well. Then on cue, as if premeditated, they came at the same time, all four of them and came hard into each other again for an hour before they could stop then collapsed one final time; once the bed was magically cleaned again. "Ours now, sexy things."

"Yep, you did it to us. Evil powers, bad _bad_ powers…" Faith teased then laughed at their amused expressions.

"Yours did this, too. So…" Dean said pressing a kiss on her lips after Robyn did.

"Yep, like I said, Evil. I'm an Evil woman, you knew that…" Faith said then kissed Sam as he pressed one on her, too. "So marrying us…sexy gods you."

"We could do that now." Sam said kissing Robyn's neck. Making the man melt under his touch. Smiling with half-lidded eyes and a sated smile on his sex lips.

"Okay." Robyn said, not wanting to move yet. He was sore but it was worth it. He was theirs and he had been very well fucked, even if he'd feel it for days. He'd enjoyed every minute of it.

"Do you, Faith and Robyn, take us to be your husbands and Mates for Eternity? To love and work together to make our relationship last and work?" Sam asked and the pair smiled.

"We do." Faith said.

"I do." Robyn said nodding.

"We take you as our husband and wife, our Mates for Eternity, shared but ours for all time now. We will love and do all we can to make this work between us and to make you as happy as we can for that time, too." Sam said.

"Me, too." Dean said nodding. "I now pronounce us husbands and Mates to you and you to us. We love you guys." He chuckled. "That is an Olympian Mating. We're married now. Brief and to point, what do you think?" He asked them and they laughed.

"I like it." Faith said. "Much less stuffy than I thought it would be. I'm going to be one of the well fucked wives, aren't I?"

"They're never going to stop fucking us now, lover." Robyn said then kissed them again in turns. "Husbands, I like it." He gasped as gold rings floated down from mid-air to each of them. "Ours?"

"Yep, you married us, so you get rings. Put them on. They won't come off no matter what you do once you put them on, trust me. They are sealed on you then, just warning you." Dean said eyes sparkling happily as they slipped them on; finding they fit perfectly and trying them to see if it worked. Sure enough, nothing worked to remove them. They seemed to be welded to their skin now!

"Taken, but we can still have sex with others, right?" Faith asked. "I don't do monogamy…thought you should know. I'm a bit slutty; marriage didn't change that."

"We know that. Fuck all you want but only marked ones; none outside of that. We are possessive things. You are our lovers, us Marked ones, not theirs. Unmarked means they are off-limits!" Dean said and she nodded.

"You got thousands of people here; pretty sure that won't be necessary, lover." She drawled and he laughed. It was true. No need to cheat when you had all you needed here on Olympus.

"It won't, trust me. They all want to fuck you guys, too. You should let them; they are fantastic at it. They fuck us often, too." Sam said and they chuckled.

"Such happy bottoms…" Faith said and they nodded.

"Bottom is our norm now but we top, too. We need you to remember that we love you and we'll be nice to you but we are the Head gods here. You will obey us. You do still serve and work for us when hunts come up. We expect obedience there but not in bed. You aren't those kind of lovers. We are Subs for Eric. And so are several in our bed. No kinky stuff with us, only Eric gets that. Light bondage and spanking is fine; nothing else is allowed." Sam explained.

"I get that, he's a dominant. They get possessive about that. I won't offend him. I'll take the bondage and spanking sometime though, I like that. Spanking is fun." Faith said and nodded. "Yeah, I like kink. I'm more of a dominant though, with a little bit of Sub in there but not much. I like being in charge. So does Robyn but he does Sub for me sometimes; the light stuff mostly."

"Be sure to ask if they are Subs or are in a dom/sub or slave/master thing before you suggest kink. Some Masters don't share some parts of their stuff like that either. We have lots of them here." Sam warned. Some Masters might take offense if she did that without permission with their Subs. "Ask first, ask what they allow you to do with their Subs first. Most do the vanilla stuff so that won't be a problem."

"Oh, who here is into that?" Faith asked and they headed downstairs again talking as they went.

"Well, Eric is Master to me, Dean, Connor, and Angel. God is Master to Ellen and Bobby. Varis is Master to Dorian, our wife, who is also their Third, with our other lover/husband, Karis; both are our Mates and are only with us. Um, Luc is with Kale, Kale's his Submissive. The special teams are composed of Doms and Subs, Masters and Slaves; they came to us from the BDSM club that Luc owns and work for us now hunting down Pagan gods and Eve's Monster's offspring right now. Soon they'll be fighting Demons so we're training them on that one still. But the kinky ones might have limits with each other; so be careful with them." Sam said thinking of those he knew of. He suspected there were more but had lost track of them all weeks ago! "Three quarters of us are into BDSM; so checking would be a good rule there when looking to fuck one of us. Most won't care though, so don't worry there. We love lust here and you are pure lust; so they're going to love you!" He grinned at her now then saw her look.

"Angel and Connor are here? Now? Where?" Faith said getting up to go. "Where are they? I didn't see them when I got here…" Eager to see her friends again, she merely waited for the answer. She'd been too busy in the battle before to notice them, so she wanted to see them now.

"On a hunt. We got everyone out killing the Pagan gods right now. But they'll be back soon." Dean reassured her. "We saved the good ones, so now we're just weeding out the last of the bad ones left."

"Eve? The Mother bitch…She's dead, right? Heard you killed her." Robyn said uncertainly. They had fought her and nearly lost. She'd hated Faith whose smart mouth had pissed her off enough to attack without thinking and she'd gotten her demon ass kicked for her trouble. Faith was not happy with her for trying to Turn Robyn…who'd she kept her from touching. Her Slayer gifts, or the Head slayer ones made her immune to the bitch's powers and that had _really_ pissed off the bitch. "We heard you all killed her before."

"We did." Sam said nodding. "So you fought her before?" He was curious. He heard she could Turn anyone…

"Yeah, in Italy, when I was helping Buffy. The bitch was Turning people by the dozens in small towns there. We split the girls and took our teams each way. Taking each town and killing the things for days until Eve found and went up against me. Apparently I was more of a threat to her than Buffy was. Lucky me! So she tried to touch Robyn but I got in the way and, when her touch didn't Turn me, she tried to kill me instead. Got three of her dragon things and then her…Bitch left limping. She may cheat but I cheat better. Buffy fights fair, has a sense of fair play, respects her enemies. I blame Giles for that; he drilled it into her." Faith said dryly and shrugged now. "I got no such qualms. I'd sooner kill you than look at you. I do what I have to kill it and I don't ask it nice questions first. Fuck fair play and respecting them! I had no watcher, not really. I love the violence of Slaying, and the saving people part, and the sex parts and every bit of it. I may be good but I am the Darker slayer to Buffy's Lighter one. That's probably why we don't mesh very well I guess. You fuck with me, I'll kill you dead. Buffy listens to you; I just don't see why I should so I don't."

"We get that. Most evil shit we face needs killed; not worked with. Some are good though, so try to listen to them. Bring the good ones here to us; we'll judge their merit. Don't kill the good ones…yes, there are still good ones out there." Sam advised firmly, seeing her point of view but needing to adjust it a little. Faith had grown up with no one to temper her soul from darkening; so she was darker than most slayers but that wasn't her fault. They didn't blame her for it. Angel had tempered it, lightened it before when he knew her in L.A., and he could do that again. Faith was good and had light; it was all just hidden behind a darkness she carried inside her. A darkness she could never lose. It was part of her now; part of her power and her soul. A dark soul but a good one. Not evil but not pure either. Buffy was a light soul; purely good. Not dark at all. They really are two sides of one Slayer whole; much like Sam and Dean were twin sides of the Sex coin, Love and Lust. Both were needed to make it right. So Buffy and Faith were both sides of the Slayer powers; not evil, but just opposite sides of each other. No wonder they couldn't get along very well. Light and Dark clashed and, more often than not, Buffy's light drove Faith away; her being so dark and all.

She hadn't belonged in Europe, never had. She had been meant to join Olympus, they were sure of it.

"She was. There weren't supposed to be two slayers at all; not powerful ones like you and Buffy. When you were called and Buffy came back from the dead, I destined you to be the Olympian one. Buffy was always the Slayer, no matter what she did with her scythe. You were ours from the start; you just didn't know it." God said hugging the woman. "You are our Slayer. I claimed you later, of course."

"Well, wished you'd done it sooner. Would have saved some walls from us trying to kill each other into them." Faith said then chuckled. "I always had a feeling there was something wrong about having two slayers. Just couldn't figure out how come I didn't fit with the other slayers, especially Buffy. The Scooby gang never welcomed me very warmly. I always felt left out, you know? She had a family and friends and I had no one."

"You had friends, Faith. You just didn't see them until it was too late." God pointed out.

"Yeah, I did." Faith drooped now in shame. Robyn held her and kissed her hair to soothe her now. "Not until Angel talked to me and helped me. After that, I saw I was wrong but it took a long time to make it up to them. They eventually forgave me and trusted me again. I tried to kill Angel but, the truth is, I just needed him to listen to me and see the good in me. No one ever had before; not without wanting something in return. He didn't. He just wanted to help me. That's what really turned my life around. I try to kill him and he believes in me and helps me instead. It made me want to make him proud of me and show him I could be as good as he thought I could be. Hated Angelus though; sexy as hell but a total dick!"

"You can fuck him now, if you like, and Connor, too. Both are shared with us but if you want to…" Sam offered, she was his friend after all and they were close. Plus, she was their wife now, so why not be with Angel if they wanted to be lovers. Not to mention, Connor had been attracted to her…"You should try to ask them."

"I will. If they want me." Faith agreed. "Still his friend but…wouldn't mind taking it further now that the options there."

"We'd like that." A voice said coming from beside the porch and she jumped up to hug the man. "You're our friend, too. Wife and husband, too, by the look of it, too." Angel said as he spun her around and she hugged him tightly, both of them smiling with glee. Then Angel reached for her lips with his own, kissing her softly, trying it. Falling into the kiss and moaning. "Yep, lovers will work. You are so sexy, Faith!"

"How about me?" Connor said teasing. "I still like older women…" He leered at her and she went hug him, too. "Hi, Faith. Good to see you again, too." Kissing her, too, and they moaned as well. Connor hard for her already. She laughed at his reaction. "Yeah, I want to fuck you still, always did." He laughed, too, now. Then took turns hugging Robyn and kissing him to test it as well. Both loved kissing him, too!

"Later, I promise." Faith said and nudged the Sex gods. "They fucked us already and tired us out. Give it an hour or two and we're yours for the night."

"Figured they would." Angel laughed as Sam and Dean hugged him hello, stealing deep kisses from him and he fell into them, like he always did, Connor, too. "Love you, missed you!"

"Love you, too, baby. Missed you. How'd it go?" Sam asked and sat them between to cuddle the pair on their laps, kissing them at times and holding them tightly there.

Then he told them about the ones they'd found and saving the town before it made the deal with the thing. Then killing it then doing the same to two others doing the same to other towns, too. "Didn't mean to take so long; we just figure we'd take them all out then come home. We didn't need back up, we had it."

"We're just glad you're home, both of you." Sam said then told them about the Dragons. "I'm introducing them as soon as the Faery meeting is over. I think it's about Allyria. They want to welcome her with a Faery party there at the palace. I said they'd plan it and I'd help decorate and be there for it."

"Where are the others anyway?" Robyn asked since he hadn't seen them since they got here. "Oh, we want to move into your room now, lovers. No other house for us."

"Fine with us." Sam said. Liking that idea very much. The bed was barely used since they didn't sleep much so a few more to it wouldn't kill anything. "You live in our room now. So enjoy all it has to offer."

"Gunn is with Julia, having sex or meeting with Stuart at the moment. We will join them later. We are Pack, too, being part wolf shifter now." Dean saw their look and chuckled. "Yeah, it's a Triumvirant thing. We only do wolf though, and it's not a were thing; just a shift we do now. We're not true werewolves in any sense of the word but they let us rule them and still be a part of the Pack as members." He motioned to the upper cloud bank and chuckled. "Illyria is currently being 'entertained' by some of the other Faeries and her new god-mates at the moment." A deep moan came from above. "Make that '_very_ entertained'!" Dean said grinning, shaking his head as more sex cries came from above there.

"Entertained as in fucked like crazy?" Faith said laughing.

"Yep, that's it." Dean said and shrugged. "They love her, why not fuck her? Faeries are slutty things like us so we get along just fine with them." He nodded and went back to kissing his lovers again.

The kids came out and they smiled, introducing them all now and sending them down to allow more through. Samae and the girls came out with the babies and toddlers with them, taking them all for a walk apparently. They were very attentive to all the babies actually; not leaving any of them out of their love in anyway. Dante came out with his sons in his arms, rocking them to laugh now.

The hunter's kids and town kids came up to meet them, too. She was amazed at the sheer numbers of children they had here. "That is a lot of kids!" She said in disbelief.

"There will be more. The mark told you we need close to a thousand of them in twenty years, remember? We got several pregnancies going on right now anyway, so more will be here." Sam said as Samae climbed up to sit on Connor's lap and his and the Denae did the same with Angel and Dean, Mati squeezed between them and they let the boys sit there now, too. Gabe sitting by them on the bannister; green eyes intense on hers in a way that was unnerving.

Dean explained what Gabe was and she nodded, getting it now. Gabe was reading her to make sure she was safe to be around the kids, protecting them already, like the Guardian and General he was. Then he got down and sat on her lap, touching her chest. "You have evil in there. The bad man put it there." He said matter-of-factly. "The _Snake_ man."

"Wilkins." Faith said sadly. "He…I loved him but, yeah, I listened."

"He loved you, too, evil or not. But you let yourself Turn evil." Gabe said coldly. "You Turn evil here; I will smite you where you stand. Be good, and I will love you. But hurt those kids or anyone here I care about, especially Cas or Casey, and you will feel my wrath."

"Who are they?" Faith said and he smiled pointing at the god and Angel as they reclined on a cloud nearby. "The brunette is Casey?" She asked, sensing godhood in him, too.

"No, silly, the dark haired one is Cas; the brunette is Gabriel, his lover and main Trickster god of Olympus. The child he carries is my Pair Bonded Mate, Casey. We will Mate and marry when he's grown up enough. You harm him or them and I will make you hurt. No one hurts my Casey!" The boy hissed possessively, eyes on that stomach, sending thoughts to him. '_Miss you, love you, can't wait to see you!'_

'_Waiting for you, too, baby.'_ Casey's voice said back in his head, sexy and smooth, confident and strong, making Gabe melt inside from just the sound of his voice. _'You melt me, too, lover.'_ The baby sent back to him. _'I love you, my Mate.'_ Then added quietly but possessively. _'My Gabe, too!'_

"Won't hurt anyone." She promised vehemently. He'd scared her and she jerked violently away in fear with terror in her eyes; tears on her face as she tried to flee from him now as she accidentally dumped him off her lap onto the ground and nearly screamed again as he touched her face and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, so sorry…! Please don't hurt me!" She pleaded, sheer terror in her eyes making him ashamed of himself now; he hadn't meant to scare her, just warn her away from his unborn pair bond.

"Don't fear me, please? I'm just protective…didn't mean to scare you, Faith. I'm sorry." He said and looked up at her sadly. "I just felt your darkness and it's so great! I had to warn you off. I guess I forgot you now have just as much goodness to balance it out, too. Just don't test me on this. I love them too much to risk them hurt, okay?" He begged with green eyes on her again. This time she relaxed and nodded, still afraid to touch him or be close to him again.

"Okay…" She said softly and backed off from him even further; as much as her lovers would allow her to while clutching her in their arms to keep her from running away from the child. His hand went to touch her again and she flew away from it hard. "Don't touch me…! I'll leave you alone and them! I promised! Please!"

"I scared you too much…I'll have to make it up to you, show you I'm not evil, too…" Gabe said thinking. Eyes soft and innocent on hers again; his apology clearly written there on his face and she realized he really hadn't meant to scare her that much, and thought maybe she'd overreacted as well. "I will, you'll like me again someday." He got sad now then she sighed, caving now, very slowly forcing herself to do it and reaching out to hold him tentatively. He climbed up and she held him briefly. "I really am sorry." He said softly, laying a head to her chest. "So much darkness in you though…"

"I know. It's part of my Dark Slayer thing." She admitted and rocked him lovingly and he smiled sadly up at her still and she saw him shake his head.

"Not all of it is…you should let that go. Darkness is bad." Gabe pointed out, tracing runes onto her chest and she watched as they burnt into her skin and she yelp at the pain but let him do it. "I'll help you."

"How do I get rid of something that's built into me?" She asked.

"Not _'built'_ into you! I said he _put_ it there. You're the one that chose to keep it and let it be a part of you. Buffy tried to remove it with her friendship but…you wouldn't let her..." He shook his head again. "You can't remove your own darkness, Faith."

"Who can?" She asked then knew the answer.

"I can." Gabe said pressing a hand to her chest between the symbols. Light flowed from him into his hand while dark stuff flowed from her into the air and vanished, the light going in as the dark left her. She gritted her teeth against screams as it was agonizing for a bit. Then it faded to a dull ache as the flow slowed down and then ended. "I got most of it; gave you some of my light. I left some darkness there though; it _is_ a part of your power so I had to let it stay. It's much less now, barely any there. Don't let it grow again." He advised then climbed down and ran to Cas and Gabriel who welcomed with him laughter and love; letting him kiss and rub on Cas's stomach, telling Casey he was here now.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy watched the gate to the mansion, bouncing in place. "He's really coming? No more Wolfram and Hart…he's staying here, right?" She asked the vampire next to her, Simeon or something. She was having trouble with his name. But that was probably because she had just heard a bit ago that William and the others were on their way to stay with them and she couldn't wait!

She'd been praying for this day for weeks now and now that it was here it felt like a dream.

"Buffy, it's good. He's coming…I feel it." Willow said eyes glowing white. "The boys have sent him and the others in the car. He just hit town. He's driving here now." They watched the gate and the road until they heard it. The roaring of that engine, the Impala engine.

Buffy ran to open the gate and the others followed, happy for the Slayer Queen and eager to see their friends again, too.

The black Impala pulled in and parked by some trees. William got out and shut his door with a foot. Then hugged her as she flew into his arms, a big grin on both their faces now. "I'm staying! They said we can to help you now, all of us that came. Oh, and if you need them, to call through the marks; they'll help you. They said that you have Olympus at your back now, supporting you. Olympus is with you and the others here." He shrugged and laughed. "Guess that means they will help if you need it."

"They will, I never doubted it." Buffy said then tugged him to the house. "Husband, we have sex to make up for. I'm way behind on my orgasms…"

"Yes, ma'am. I'd hate to get more behind in those sex payments." William teased and she laughed. And, when she thought he was going too slow, she hauled his very manly form over one shoulder and ran in the house with him that way; not ready to go slow with him quite yet. Indignant and surprised, William let her do it since he got to admire her butt on the way in and grope it a bit in the process; making her give him annoyed looks. The others laughed and let them be; the Olympians going to mingle with the Slayers and the witches, then Giles and the others, who were glad to see them.

Giles had some ideas for dealing with the baddies here and the Olympians were more than ready to offer their advice and input. Not to mention, Idun wanted to try to talk Giles into a threesome with her and Buri. He seemed too repressed to not be holding a nice bi-man hostage in there somewhere. They just needed to break that bisexual piece out and convince the Englishman that a dick up his ass was just what was needed there.

And from the looks they got when they approached him, they thought the plan had merit. His eyes lit up with hesitant attraction to them and he stared for a minute before catching himself doing it; the smooth façade of calm taking its place as soon as he'd noticed them noticing his interest.

But not for long, if Buri and Idun had their way…which they did with him later. And when they found that bisexual part and they freed it by having both of them go down on him until he came and whimpered for more. Then Buri prepped him gently and worked into him, fucking him slow then hard, taking his time to make it good, wanting to keep this man tied to them now…maybe add a Third to their relationship…if the Englishman could see fit to fall in love with them someday. But settled for making him moan and cry out in pleasure for the moment, then cum for and with them for hours. Giles also fucking both of them in return.

And, as they cuddled later, Giles asked if they would share his room, space was limited here…a lie, of course, but he really needed them with him now for some odd reason; a feeling in his chest he wouldn't admit to yet. Not love, surely not that. He told himself.

A lie he'd figure out later. The gods thought happily as they felt him fall asleep between them in their now shared bed. Listening to the house as sounds of pleasure filled it. Buffy and Spike, the wolves and vamps with the slayers and each other, and Willow and Kennedy; all clearly wrapped up in their own loves and pleasures, too, with each other.

So the gods took watch and warded it for them; placing protections with a thought everywhere they were needed and locking all evil out of their home now. Buffy's lands and mansion. They were safe now. They kept watch though and knew they could do this. That and convince the sleeping man between them to marry and mate to them someday; to get him to love them just as much as they already loved him.

Yeah, they'd marry this man once that happened, and make him the most loved man in the history of men! The most pampered and spoiled one, too. They were just the sort of gods to do anything it took to make their Immortal man/lover happy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month later and their patience was rewarded.

"I love you." Giles said softly, as they read over the lore for him on a serpent thing they were currently tracking in a town nearby. "I'm in love with you two. I thought you should know." He didn't dare look up but did feel like they had a right to know. "I never got to tell Jenny, a woman I loved. Angelus…I mean someone…they killed her before I got to. We fought so much and got so far apart that by the time we found our ways back to each other, we never got to tell each other…I didn't want to risk that with you. So…I'm telling you now." He blushed and smiled. "I really like the sex, by the way. Never been with a man before Buri or in a threesome thing like we got now but I like it…no, I love it!"

"Then marry us…Be our Mate when we can get the Sex gods here to perform it, okay?" Buri asked putting the book down to go to one knee, a gold band with a diamond in it sparkled up at the man in question.

"Yes!" Giles said and let him put it on him, kissing and hugging them both joyfully. "I know I'm out of character here but…I want this! I've wanted it since…well, forever since you walked up to me when you moved here. Didn't realize I liked you or was attracted to you before then. Must have started on Olympus but I don't care how it started. I just know I want it to work with us." Giles said and they nodded, kissing his neck and shoulders happily as well, then his lips until they were breathless from their kisses and ready to go.

Buri rushed to lock the door to the den and then stripped. Giles and Idun did the same thing.

Then they made love in front of the fire for hours and cuddled afterward, admiring the way the fire reflected off Giles's ring. "My Mate." Buri growled. "Ring or no ring, Giles, you are ours already."

"I am but I want that wedding." Giles said and they smiled, kissing him again, getting hard already. Even so soon after the rather vigorous sex they'd just had.

"You got it, baby. A wedding will happen." Idun reassured him as he slipped a hand along her thigh and upward. "Stop that unless you want me to make you fuck me again…"

"Oh, really?" Giles teased and was soon pressed back with Idun sheathing him inside her again and fucking up onto him then down again, making him moan for her while still pulling her in for a kiss.

"Yeah, really…said you would have to…" She teased him happily then moved more, rocking her hips until his head fell back in pleasure. "Going to do this all night."

"Yes!" Came the deep moan from behind the doors as Buffy went to check on what they found out. But left quickly, suspecting they had it well in hand…well, they had _him_ well in hand! Buffy chuckled at their new relationship with her Watcher. Giles had never seemed quite so happy before they came along and now she never wanted them to leave either. She wanted Giles happy, happy as he'd been with Jenny before Angelus had killed her and left her dead in his bed for him find; such a cruel being Angelus had been! She frowned but was glad that God had purged Angelus from Angel already and left the good Angel behind in him.

Now if only they were just as good at finding out how to kill the snake thing as they were at fucking each other; then she'd be even happier.

But walked off chuckling, knowing this could take hours.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The 'snake thing' was a Hindu demon with some name she couldn't pronounce; let alone remember to save her own life. Thank goodness Giles didn't require pop quizzes on the names or she'd fail it horribly. she thought with amusement.

"Buffy, are you listening to me?" Giles said in annoyance. He'd noticed the glazing of her eyes already and knew the look far too well.

"Yes, we find the snake thing and kill it with an iron dagger, blessed by a dozen blind Tibetan monks, got it, Professor…" She drawled to annoy him.

"It's a Lachechi. A Hindu demon." Giles growled and sighed. She'd never retained most of the names of things in school. Let alone the things she hunted down now, so he wasn't too surprised she didn't remember what it was called. But remembering how to kill it fit her way of thinking perfectly, so he considered that a good thing. Knowing how to kill something was far more important than what to call the damn thing in his book any day!

"Like I said, 'snake thing'." Buffy smiled and got up to go. "Well, I'll go kill it. I'll take some slayers with me; they could use the field trip."

"Buffy, must I remind you this is not fun and games; that this is a creature killing innocent people? I hardly think it is appropriate to call it a 'field trip'." Giles reminded her reprovingly.

"Uh huh, and I think it is entirely appropriate…go figure." Buffy said rolling her eyes at his 'oh-so-proper' tone there. "I would have thought Buri and Idun had fucked the 'proper' right out of you already, as much as you spend time doing it with them…but apparently not." She teased and watched him blush a scarlet red at her words nor did she miss the erection he suddenly seemed to have grown from them either. "How about you go see them about remedying that while I go kill this bitch?"

"I don't see how my sex life or lack of it is a proper topic of discussion between a Slayer and her watcher." Giles said disapprovingly. He was clearly uncomfortable with discussing sex with the girl he considered his daughter. A normal fatherly reaction, Buffy fondly thought.

"I wasn't speaking as your Slayer." Buffy said gently, "I was speaking as your friend. We've earned that much after all these years and all we've been through. I'm a bit old for a watcher but an advisor and friend I'm sure I could use now."

"Friend, advisor…and father of sorts?" Giles asked hesitantly. "I always saw you as my daughter kind of, did my best to take care of you. They were right when they tried to take me from you; I had gotten too close. It's just…it wasn't hard to love you, Buffy. To see you as the daughter I'd never had and love you so much…the thought of losing you was killing me there for a long time, and I still can't bear the thought of that happening to us." Giles admitted softly, letting his defenses down for a bit. "You are my daughter to me. I'm your family. You're mine. I'll never see you as anything less than that; never love you any less than that." He sighed. "I love you, Buffy. Be careful."

"Dad, I like that. But…are they good to you, Buri and them I mean? It's not just sex…is it?" She said worried he'd get his hopes up and his heart broke again like it had been with Jenny's death. "I see you in love with them and worry…well, you know."

"They are very good to me, and we are Mated. We're getting married when we go to Olympus for this year's Christmas party there. They proposed before, see?" He said and showed her the ring and she cried out happily and hugged him tight.

"Congratulations!" Buffy said and smiled. "You take care of each other and I won't have to kick some god asses, got it?" She said with mock sternness but ended up smiling at him proudly again. So happy and proud that he had found love again and finally wouldn't lose it.

"Got it. I'm sure they're suitably afraid of your wrath, Buffy dear." Giles teased then laughed. "Thank you. I wanted to tell you first anyway. I want you to give me away at the wedding you see…if you would."

"I will do that." Buffy said and nodded. "A wedding, who knew we got this? A home, loved ones, and long lives, not to mention, kids?" She shyly touched her stomach and he got it, gasping in surprise. "Yes, I'm pregnant, a few weeks now. If the Olympian time thing is right and I got pregnant two days ago…I'll deliver in one to two months and the children will be full grown in a year. You up for being 'Grandpa'?"

"Very up for it!" Giles said hugging her happily. "It will be part Vampire god like William…and part Slayer, the first of its kind…it's going to be a challenge and you'll have to let them go to school by Olympus. You know they'll require it; it's safer at the school there. They're right about that much. Speaking of which, how're Dawn's classes coming along at the Art school here? We haven't seen her since the last break she had and she got marked for Olympus." He missed the girl but knew she was grown and in college now. So he settled for giving her space and waiting to see her again. "I want her at the wedding, and she'll want to hear all our news…"

"I'll call her tonight with the details. I was going to tell her, pushy ass!" Buffy said then laughed as the thought struck her. "She should be maid of honor there, bet she has a pair bond…don't you?"

"Yeah, I bet she does, too." Giles laughed. Buffy was always looking for a good boy or girl for her sister; someone not like the last loser she'd met that the girl was currently dating. He was dumb as a Lego log and twice as brainless, ugh! Giles couldn't fault her for wanting to see if she had a pair bond; at least with this guy or girl Buffy would never judge her sister so harshly. She'd be with a person that deserved her finally; not some idiot with only one thing on their minds. She'd have someone that loved her completely; it was Buffy's fondest wish for her very loved little sister.

She knew for a fact her sister was still a virgin. They'd discussed it at length before she left for school and Dawn had blushed then admitted she was one, and that she would never just spread for anyone; she was looking for just the right man first. She wouldn't pick just anyone to have sex with, no matter how attracted she was to them. She'd promised Buffy in secret and Buffy had told her waiting wasn't necessary but be sure he was the right one first; you were only a virgin once.

Dawn had teared up and agreed to wait.

So that's how she knew she was a virgin and now she hoped she'd find a pair bond in December or sooner if she visited there again sooner than that. She wanted her sister happy and she'd hadn't really been happy with that last idiot Buffy had met with her; so she hoped Dawn found someone better.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, they decided to throw a party. Just to help with some of the tension that had been building up with all the new intensive training, plentiful hunts overwhelming them half the time, and the stress of parenthood and such; people were getting frazzled and they wanted to make them happier.

So they scheduled a party and hoped they'd come, then maybe relax and let go of some of their moodiness and stress for a while. It would still be there but it didn't have to be so crazy all the time; a little fun was called for!

So they sat at the gates and waited for their guests to show up and hoped they liked their little surprise party they had set up just for them.

Hundreds of beings soon arrived, surprising them with their quick arrival, and Dean pointed to a group of strange beings, not entering yet. Not familiar either…so they approached them and saw they were already marked.

"God said we could come to your party." A man said stepping out to speak for the group. His skin was like…_tree bark_?

"You are the Pagan gods, the good ones." Sam realized. The ones they were meeting with soon.

"We are lonely, thought maybe a bit of fun might be allowed…" A woman spoke up and took the man's hand, her skin also like tree bark. "I am Seva, this is my husband, Cava. We are woodland gods. We've been hiding for years. We don't have to hide tonight, if we can join you all for the party…can we? We are all here, all us good ones. We brought the Satyrs and Centaurs, too. They protect us." The woman said shyly, eyes looking down again. "We thought this would be a way we could get to know each other without pressure or ceremony to make it so awkward. Show each other we were…friendly."

She bit a lip and sighed. The large group covered all the way into the yard across the way where the tent sometimes stood. Close to two hundred, counting the many Satyrs and Centaurs. Men and women with torsos like humans and lower bodies like horses. Men with the bodies of men and goats as well. "Come in, you are welcome. Mingle. We are having it all over Olympus; so there will be plenty of room for you all. We'd love to socialize with you."

They bowed to Sam on the way by them. "My King." Was often repeated and Dean had to stop one to ask. "Why do you call my Mate your king?" He was confused.

"You are a Faery King, Sam, and we are all your subjects, my liege. We have long belonged to the Faery Realm and to this World. We are answerable in all ways to the Faery King, though we do not see him much. We haven't seen our home Realm in centuries, and then the hiding kept us away longer. We long to see it once again. We heard it is here somewhere?" The man said with expectant eyes.

"Yes, in the woods there. Those are the Faery Woods now." Sam admitted and smiled. "Obeiron and the Faeries are already at the party, go see them. They probably would like to see you again, too. I'm sure they missed you."

"We hope so." The man said then headed in. The gods watched the procession enter and, when they were all through, the gods followed them in. They watched them go and shook their heads. They hadn't expected to have to meet them so soon but… they seemed nice. Peaceful, too. And so innocent. No wonder they needed protection, they had very little defense against the outside world. So sheltered… and were sure to need to be kept that way, too; by the gods of Olympus and the others, the Satyrs and Centaurs.

Such a good people and so vulnerable.

So in need of them now, too.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Time passed and then it was time for the Pantheon meeting and for the meeting of the Pagan gods; so they got up and headed to wait by the Gate for the others to come in. They stood at the gate and welcomed everyone. Bowing their heads to the Nature gods in respect to them as they approached. Then noticed the other gods approaching with God at their sides.

"These are the gods from the other Pantheons around the world, well, representatives of them. Just a few from each one. They wish to propose an Alliance of all the Pantheons, with you in charge. But they all would have equal say. We'll discuss that later. First they want to observe the meeting with the others first, to see how you deal with others. They agreed to let you do this first and then do the meeting with them." God said smiling at their surprised expressions. "You didn't really think you'd be doing this World Protection thing alone did you?"

From their expressions, he saw they had thought just that. "Silly boys, we split it into sections and we each get a section and help each other where needed. Only the Greek, Norse, and Egyptians lost gods over time; these Pantheons stayed full. They didn't depend on worship at all. Sure, it was offered but they didn't need it to live or be strong. They just took care of their people and the humans, that's all they wanted to do. So…none of their gods died. I've been talking to them about you guys, and what we could do if we worked together more. You have my powers so you must be in charge as I am now. They will be gods under you; at least in your territories. You will be gods under them when you are in theirs; just to keep you all even. Power isn't everything; respect and the Alliance come first. They are not as powerful as me or you but they know you would never push that advantage or use it against them. I assured them you were peaceful and wanted to be friends and allies. Let's go talk to the others first and we'll discuss it further then." God added and saw their relief. "I meant this Cosmic plan to be as painless as possible. Not all plans are painful, lovers."

"It's a first, I'll give you that." Dean said grinning. "You are most welcome! Come on in." He shook their hands as they popped in through the Mark now. "You'll like it here. Sorry about the sex in the air, it's our powers, they permeate the air. Ignore it or not. And, yes, you will stay naked until you leave. No clothes are allowed in here." He laughed as they now noticed their nudity. Most didn't care, a few looked disapproving and others just looked embarrassed but like they were dealing with it better. "We're meeting over in the courtyard. You are welcome to join the others. Most of Olympus is here so mingle if you like." With a wave of a hand, tables of food, sweets, and drinks appeared around the courtyard area. "We have drinks and food if you eat or are thirsty, take what you like."

"So Sex is…" One man asked, a young Japanese man. Dean thought he was very attractive and smiled back at him. They both looked at each other with lust. He tasted lust in the man, like him!

"Very allowed and expected but optional. Even with us, hell, especially with us if you want us. However you want it, we're game. But the kinky stuff, our Master only does that. But bondage and spanking is not out of the question." Dean teased the men and women before him. Then held up a hand to explain. "As Sex gods, we need the sex to balance our powers so…it is done. We fight evil though, that is our real work here; and it keeps us very busy, too. We are gods who once hunted as humans and now we protect the World as best we can with those we love. Most of Olympus is married and Mated to us, so never mind that question. I saw it in your minds so deal with it. Yes, to most monogamous types, we are sluts. But sex is necessary and fun here. It is our powers and since Olympus feels like its Head gods, Olympus feels like Sex, Lust, and Love; so that is why it feels this way." He motioned up ahead of them. "Let's get this meeting done. We want to know about this 'sectioning' thing."

"You got it, highness." One man said bowing a little in respect. "We will observe your meeting."

"Fine with me." Dean agreed and then took his seat on a throne that appeared, Sam took his. God stood with the others and watched, leaving this up to them; proud they were doing so well. "Welcome friends. This won't take long. First, can you gods approach? I have a gift for you." The pagan gods approached now and he waved a hand as power flowed from him, covering them with it. Soon it receded back to him and they were amazed now. No more were they disfigured. They had their former bodies again!

Long-limbed woman and men with flowing bodies. Dryads, Dean thought. Along with darker haired ones with golden tanned skin and shining eyes. Nymphs. He thought then. Dryads lived in streams, rivers, and oceans. Nymphs lived among nature. Naiads, a form of nymphs stood by them. Skin smooth and pale but eyes that glowed, too. Naiads were mostly woodland and fauna gods, but some lived in water if they chose to. All were beautiful again. The damage done by hiding and not using their powers for Millenia gone from their forms finally, Dean's gift to them. The Satyrs and Centaurs hugged their charges in congratulations and said they were beautiful! Laying fond kisses on their cheeks as they did so. Love among each other apparent. Millenias together had forged that bond between them and he approved of it wholeheartedly.

"Now for the rules. You do your parts for nature and we protect you along with your Protectors there if you need us. You stay away from humans and do not seek the power like the others did from the humans. We will be your friends and take care of you. We only ask you also stay away from the evil pagan gods; since we intend to kill them and don't want you hurt in the crossfire. Any questions?" Dean asked not unkindly. They were nice people; he hadn't meant to be too harsh with them.

"No, sir. We'll abide those rules." Cava, a tree god said. A Naiad. Dean realized. His wife, too.

"Fine, well, that's about it…I also wanted to …" He sighed as his phone rang nearby and he went to answer it after it rang for the millionth time straight. Someone really wanted to reach him so he figured it was a hunter or something. "Sam, can you end the meeting for me?"

"Sure. Take that call." Sam said then began to speak as Dean ran to answer it.

What Dean heard made his blood run cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The call wasn't on his normal phone so he followed it as it rang once again. Turns out, it was his old phone, hmmm. Sam told them to mingle now. They were friends and allies now so they were safe to return to their duties as soon as they were ready to. Some spoke up and called him their king and he got confused.

Turns out that all those nature gods were protected and considered part of the Faery and Heavenly Realms. Which made Sam their king, along with Obeiron; he hadn't known that.

Others asked to belong to Olympus that way, too, so Sam agreed to that, too. A covenant with them was made then. And he excused the meeting once there was no more discussion needed. Then Sam and Bobby looked at Dean to see if he wanted them join him.

"Excuse me. Bobby, Sam, come with me." Dean ordered tersely and they followed a few feet away with him now and the other gods surrounded them, worried about the look on Dean's face as he talked to the caller now. Dean looked panicked, so naturally the others wondered why.

"Dean Winchester? Please be you!" The woman on the phone said sounding afraid and crying.

"Yes, calm down, don't cry. Who is this?" Dean said, getting a bad feeling about this already.

"It's Andrea. You saved my son and me from a boy ghost in a lake that our father killed a few years ago. Please remember me, oh, God, please remember!" Andrea said upset.

"I remember you. What's wrong? Andrea? Is it Lucas?" Dean said, explaining to the others the problem so far. Now they looked worried, too.

"He's…they…fuck…they _took_ him, beat me nearly to death and left me for dead in our house as it burned down around me! I got…he had a vision, always did. The gift never left him, usually small stuff that he tried to fix for others; sometimes going to hunt and help them against what was going after them. He got that from you…I didn't mind that. But someone _took_ him this time and I grabbed his last vision picture. I'm scanning it in, watching for nurses…I had to hide from the last one. He was acting weird and I didn't trust him; he gave me a bad feeling." Andrea burst out. "I'm in the hospital, badly burned but…I have to save him! Please he …he looks up to you and he…always has! Please…help him." She sobbed in pain now.

"Andrea, oh no…we…we can't explain but we're going to come get you now. Right now. Get ready. Don't freak!" Dean said and she sighed.

"I won't…I can't get past the feeling they're still after me…watching me…" Andrea said eying the door uncertainly.

"Stay there, I'm going to appear suddenly but I won't hurt you." Dean reassured her.

"I know, please help us." Andrea said quietly, her gut twisted again. "I think…they're here…demons…or something…I feel them!"

"I'm on my way now. Be ready to go!" Dean said and heard her cry out in terror.

"Now!" He shouted as she cried out as the door swung open and someone came in, but their eyes were off, black pupils but whites, not black colored but like they had no iris just pupils. As they reached for her, strong arms grabbed her and pulled her close. White light came from behind her and she passed out; pain overwhelming her and darkness filling her sight…sinking into the pain and thinking at least Lucas would be safe now. Dean was here, she didn't care how he got here so suddenly. But he was here and Lucas would be taken care of; he'd be saved like before. She trusted Dean, no matter what.

Dean popped back as soon as he had popped out, carrying her and laying her down to mark her. Giving her the vow and the memories. Worrying over her burned body, almost all of her was burned. He pressed hands to her, pushed healing into her as she died. God did the same.

Light covered her and she arched, her breath returning to her body and she gasped. Her skin healing instantly and peace filled her. The glow faded and they held their breaths, hoping they got to her in time.

Dean plucked the drawing from her hand, frowning at it. "Apollo, this thing was in your journal. What is it?"

Apollo took it and looked, "Not sure, I just called it a Prien. They traveled in groups, preyed on psychic energy, divine energy, that kind of thing."

"What killed it?" Dean asked, sure it said he had killed one.

"Lightning, Hef killed it." Apollo admitted. "While he was on Earth. They went after him after Hera threw him out. Zeus helped her, bastard. They swarmed him and he used his lightning powers, we told you that he was the one with the power not Zeus. Zeus just took the credit and abused him…well, he used it and damn they just exploded! Turns out only lightning could kill them. They flinched when he flexed the power. So he figured they were afraid of it, so he tried it. Hef was smart that way." Apollo said, eying the picture. "I can find it."

"Be quick, he's feeding off Lucas!" Dean growled and sighed. Sam carried her to a room to rest as she slipped into a deep sleep. She must be exhausted. Sam thought, brushing hair from her face. Pressing in some love, just a gentle brush to soothe her battered mind and soul. Not enough to fall in love or feel sexual about it.

"Sleep, we got this now." Sam said softly as he kissed her forehead, giving his blessing to her. A heart appeared on her forehead then faded. "I'm your guardian now, Andrea, we both are. No one harms you again…ever again. We won't let them."

He looked up at Dean with hard eyes now. "Find Lucas, I want to kill this thing."

"Me, too." Dean said, eyes are just as hard as Sam's.

First tons of Eve's creations, then demons and now this thing! "Where did it come from?" Sam asked thinking.

"Eve. We knew her before you did. She was put in Purgatory then we didn't see her again for Millenia. Then she reappeared and you killed her almost as soon as she appeared or we would have helped with her." Artemis said bitterly. "She created them."

"Think she made more, bitch!" Dean growled.

"So you fought Eve, too?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she was tough but we got her on the run most of the time. Probably why she went after Hef. He was the weakest of us at that moment." Artemis said, hugging the gentle giant. "She was never very smart. She was wrong, baby. She lied, we know better, right?"

"Yeah, well, I found him." Apollo said. "They have a nest near where they lived." He said. "I'm going."

"I'm going. It's not a hunt, it's a rescue!" Dean said defiantly to God's amused look.

"I didn't say a word." God smirked. Dean liked that kid; he knew he'd demand to help in the hunt.

"Let's go, we're popping there." Dean said and they crowded around him. "Sam, take care of her."

"I will, be careful." Sam said. "You have Divine Energy, too, remember?" He was worried since he knew they'd go straight for the gods.

"I'll cloak. Don't worry, baby. I'll be okay." Dean said to reassure him.

"You better be, bring him back here. Save him." Sam ordered lovingly.

"I will." Dean said then let Apollo guide them to where they needed to go; using his power with Dean's to lead them there.

Praying they saved the kid in time.

Lucas was the strongest psychic he'd ever created next to Missouri. He was also meant to meet those gods and serve them as a seer, their personal seer. To appear when he was destined to in their lives; there had been no set time really. It just said he would do it; Apollo had no idea this would happen! He didn't want this to be how he joined them at all!

Damn, they were going to be pissed when he told them. And he'd have to before they picked it from his head because they they'd be even more angry if they had to do that and he didn't tell them up front. They'd want it to be from his own lips not hidden in his head like a secret that had nearly killed the kid that he suspected that Dean had loved from the moment he'd met him.

A kid he'd loved as much as he had loved Sam at that age.

Fuck. Apollo thought fearfully. They were going to kill him for this! Unforeseen or not, they'd blame him for this, he was sure of it! But, still, he'd fight with them. He was their subject, their lover, and he prayed that they'd forgive him for this later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas watched them approach again, lying naked on the tablet, letting them do their thing.

He'd given up. He felt so weak now, could barely move.

It was the same as before. They worked his body hard, worked him open, and then fucked him. Then fed off his psychic energy while they did it. He let himself drift off again. Rough hands touched him but he didn't feel them.

For days, they'd fed this way. He was losing his gift, losing himself.

His body came as they worked it and pleasure and pain filled him. Grief filled him, took his own pain away. Mom. Gone. The fire before him as they carried him off. She couldn't have survived that. He sobbed. No one could have.

"Let me die…" He begged. "Please…"

They just laughed.

"No, you seem to have an unlimited supply of Psychic Energy. We think we'll keep you. Plus you are a great sex slave. You will serve us for years." One monster said, easing him to all fours. "Suck me."

He did as told, used to it by now. Hating this, not knowing what else to do though. He had to get to Dean. If only he didn't feel so weak and used up…crying as they fucked him again, while he sucked the thing off. The better he pleased them, the better the feed, the sooner he was returned to his table and left alone to sleep and forget this was even happening.

Not beaten or hurt. As long as he pleased them, let them feed off his energy, which never waned. But still, he let himself respond then let his mind wander off; searching for escape when his body couldn't dare to hope for it for itself.

A flash of light filled the room, cries sounded and the monsters left him alone. On all fours still, he dared to look up at the being, the naked one, standing before him. Into a face he dreamt of for days, visions saying he was coming to him; to save and claim him finally. "Dean!" He gasped in love into angry green eyes. He didn't care if Dean felt different! If he didn't sense any humanity in him. He was here, he had come for him! Finally! "I saw you coming for me."

"I'm here, Lucas. Come with me." Dean said and picked him up. Lucas looked away in shame. "Don't be ashamed, this wasn't your fault."

"It's mine, let me have him. I can heal him." Apollo said in regret.

"Well, you will explain later!" Dean growled at Apollo's admission of guilt. "If you meant for this to happen, I will kill you!"

"I didn't! He was just meant to join you as your Seer. I never set up for sure how he joined you! I figured later that he'd just joined you the way we did! Never like this!" Apollo cried out. "I love you, I'm sorry! If I had seen this happening, I'd have fixed it earlier."

"Don't blame you." Lucas said softly. "I am glad to serve him, them, and you didn't know this would happen; you couldn't have. They didn't show up in visions very clearly. I never once sensed them when they came after us, and I usually sense this kind of thing." He looked at Dean now. "It's not his fault. He just feels guilty. He couldn't have known this would happen to me. Please forgive him, he loves you so."

"Well, I suppose so. You could have set this up, destined this like you did us meeting him before…but you aren't to blame…they are." Dean said bitterly. "Get him out of here. I'll take care this. Wait outside for me."

"Yes, sir." Apollo said, popping them away to the alley to wait.

Dean turned to the monsters, hammer ready. Lightning shot from the others' hands, killing their opponents. Dean and the other gods covered Lucas's escape, firing lightning from the hammer at any who approached who tried to escape. The others fighting in their own ways to kill the dozens of Priens around them as well. Soon all were dead and the gods were covered in blood and chunks of flesh from the exploded enemies. Magically cleaning themselves off, they popped out with him to join Apollo.

Dean took ahold of Lucas and helped him stand, seeing him healed and healthy again. "You okay?" He said hugging the boy tight.

"I am now." Lucas said crying into his shoulder a little. "My Mom…"

"Is alive. Where we live." Dean said then smiled at the response.

"She's alive! But I saw her… And you live on Olympus, you and Sam are gods there. I saw it and drew it before." Lucas said. "The visions said you'd find me. Claim me."

"Claim?" Dean said confused.

"Claim." Lucas restated.

"As in…" Dean asked as they popped back.

"I'm yours…to serve you as you wish me to. I am meant to be your Seer, you Sex gods' own." Lucas explained. Seeing the question in his mind. "Not as a whore, like they used me for. But to help you with Creation and the World. And however you need me to. Yes, sexual is not out of the question, in answer to your question. Sex with you would not be like with them. They may have broken me to this slave thing, and I suppose I am one now and I may need a Master; I choose you by the way. But, if you don't want me as your Slave, give me to someone else. I'll serve them as well." Lucas sighed. "I live to serve you, my god."

"Lucas, no! Not…I can't be your Master… I'm not like them." Dean said warily, in shock as they popped immediately back to Olympus and they left to talk. Him and Lucas sat on a cloud to talk now. Sam joining them.

"Then give me to Sam. I will serve him." Lucas said. "I love you both, but, honestly, I do love you more."

"No…" Dean said. Sam echoed the thought.

"I only serve you. I choose you as Master. That is my choice! You do not get to take it from me. They did! You don't!" Lucas said angrily, eyes wet with tears. "Am I not attractive? Don't you want me or am I too damaged to want?! Must they stay my Masters even as they lay dead at my feet?" Lucas cried and held him tight. "Until you own me, they always will."

"Not a slave." Dean said softly, his heart aching for the kid.

"Yes, I am, but a good one. Not a sex slave. More like a real slave. And also so much more than that. A true servant to you, unlike any before me. Meant to be yours, and yours only. Them taking it didn't make that less true." Lucas said. "The visions told me so as I slept. I was destined to serve you, but they made me a slave of sorts, and that is what I became now. I am not ashamed of it. Not if I was yours. I would be happy and secure in myself if I was yours." Lucas said.

"Would you be 'ours'? Mine and his? We'd make you and your mom our personal charges." Sam offered.

"And I can be your slave, serve you as a lover and servant, sort of?" Lucas said afraid they'd say no.

"Yes, you can be ours that way, if you insist. It's unusual but if it erases their memories from you, we'll take you for ourselves and do that." Sam said approaching him closer.

The boy shrugged off the blanket and lay back, spreading his legs then, dick already hard. "Then claim what is yours." He smiled gently, eyes scared they'd leave him humiliated this way. "I want this, never doubt that."

Gently they pressed their orbits around him, pressed power into him, and then when he seemed more at ease, worked him open while one sucked him; Sam taking him to the root and sucking softly. Lucas moving up to fuck his mouth while Dean opened him with fingers. Then thrust in, and moved slow; Lucas moving more now, back onto Dean while also moving up into Sam's mouth. "Never felt…nothing so good before. Always imagined it would feel this way…more, please, sir?" Lucas begged in pleasure and lust; love for his Masters filling him fully. "I love you, Masters!" He moaned, as Dean worked him harder, then waited; making himself hold off on orgasm the way the bastards had taught him to. It poured through him, the need, the need to be loved for Eternity, owned for Eternity by them! "Own me, your slave!"

"We do own you now." Dean moaned with resignation tinged the pleasure. "Our slave and lover now. We love you!" And then came, ordering the boy to cum with him. Lucas cumming hard and crying as he did it, in happiness. Dean read in his head. "That's it, be happy…we're here…no one touches you but us, understand? You are ours alone!" He felt possessive over his Slave now, his to keep and protect! His lover with Sam only!

Then they put him to all fours and Dean crawled below him and Sam made love to him with Dean who sucked Lucas hard, and he sucked Dean, all fucking for hours, as they claimed him over and over. Him moaning and crying out in intense pleasure he had never known; love filling him even as they did so. Pressing their Master bond into him, claiming his Will for themselves, but leaving him his own, too, to a degree; just the way he wanted them to. Owning him in every way with every thrust that they gave into the man now. A man…not a boy anymore. Theirs in every way!

Over and over they took him and he begged them for more!

"No one but you two!" Lucas gasped afterward as he smiled into their arms. "I only knew fear before; pleasure inspired by pain. But…with you, I feel good not dirty…you cleansed me of them…with you it feels right, destined…like I was meant to be yours for Eternity. Not just as Seer, not just as my Masters, but as the men I loved." He sighed happily. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed. We do love you." Sam said kissing him lovingly, stroking around his neck. "You need a collar, Lucas." He chuckled then. "And a Slave necklace, and cuffs."

"Yes, Master." Lucas nodded happily. So they popped to the club, adding clothes to themselves but not to Lucas. They preferred him naked; fucking him anytime they wanted was made easier that way. And went to Luc through the crowd with their naked new lover. Others stared at them but they ignored their looks. They found Luc by the office.

"We need stuff." Dean said hugging Lucas to him. Then explained what had happened. Then asked. "We need a collar and cuffs for him."

"This way." Luc said smiling. "Nice to meet you, Lucas, you'll like them. They are really good men."

"I knew that already." Lucas smiled up at them. Taking their hands and feeling them hold his just as tightly.

"I see that." Luc grinned and led them to the back of the club to a room. Unlocking it, he gave the key to them. "Collars, tags, and cuffs are in there. Lock it when you're done." Luc said. "He into our scene here?" They'd said slave but that could mean a lot of things…

"Not that kind of Slave." Lucas spoke up. "I might like the bondage and spanking, sexual submission during sex but not a Submissive one outside of it, more like a real Slave. They own me!"

Luc looked at him surprised then them. "We explained this, Luc."

"Yeah, but…" Luc said in shock. Slave as in…real Slave, not in a kinky way…was that even done anymore?

"Apparently. He said they'd owned him by then and he wanted us to take that ownership from them and claim our own over him. We had no choice really. He needed this." Dean said. "We don't see it the way he does but…that's okay, too. As long as he loves us and needs it, we'll make sure he has it."

"Good for you, spoken like a true Master." Luc said and nodded in approval. They would meet his needs. He needed a good Master so they would be that for him. If he wanted to be a real Slave to them, Luc knew the gods would do it; just to make the boy happy.

They dug through boxes, choosing one several inches wide and thick; a pretty gold one with nice links, not too large or small. Sam chose matching cuffs that looked like bracelets and a gold tag to match for the collar. Magically engraving it with his name on the front and theirs on the back the way it was normally done, adding a Slave Tag as well to show him as their Slave as well. Then carefully hooked the latches on them and hooked them to the collar as Dean held it out. Then they looked at Lucas, who knelt by their feet, offering his neck and wrists. Dean hooked the collar on by a padlock on the back, a small gold one. The cuffs hooked the same way. Sam did his wrists and ankles. Both made sure the fit was right and stood, pulling him up with them. "_Now_ you're ours." Dean said and kissed the boy.

"Would you like to do anything with me while we're here? I'd like to serve you again…" Lucas offered, they saw he was hard now. Okay, so maybe there was a Submissive in there after all, surprise!

"Bondage?" Dean offered. "Spanking?" Some rooms had spanking benches…

"Yes, Sir. However you want me to." Lucas said enthusiastically.

"Come, stay with us." Dean ordered and they walked to a room, they heard hurrying steps behind them and knew Lucas was right there; and it pleased him in a new way. Pride in his lover filled him. His Submission to them was intoxicating! Once in the room, they took him to bench. "Kneel into it. Hands under the bench. Lay on it." He ordered gently. Easing him into position and fastening him in. Sam selected the paddle; a leather covered one. Once he was secured, they contemplated how to teach him this.

"This may hurt a little but it will feel good. Your safe word is 'Star'. Say it if it hurts too much. Or you are scared too much, okay?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sir." Lucas said laying his head on the leather pillow there. Hands hooked together by a hook on one cuff to the other, legs spread and locked that way, ass perched up for optimum hitting, and taking as his Masters wished. He sighed happily and waited.

Sam used his hand first, one blow light per cheek. Then a little harder until they were pink and he moaned. "More?" Dean asked.

"Yes, please, Sir…" Lucas gasped.

Then Dean used his hand, making his ass blush redder. Checking again to only hear him ask for more in a needy voice. Then used the paddle until it flamed red and he was practically crying out more then, humping the bench as best he could, needing release. Dean worked his dick until he came crying out for them, bonelessly slumping to the bench. Then they put the paddle down.

Then Dean put his dick in front of him and Sam lined up with Lucas's hole, lubing up him and Lucas, working in while Dean took his mouth, both craving and desiring more of Lucas's body now. Easily becoming addicted to him now. His Submission and pleasure spurred them on and they ended up fucking him from both ends now, harder and deeper than before.

Moans of pleasure from all of them filled the room and slapping flesh echoed louder as he was taken rougher, then they filled him with their cum, then switched, him hard again by then. Dean fucking him while working him while Sam fucked his mouth and Lucas eagerly sucked him. An hour later, both felt their orgasms coming and urged him to cum, too, Hands working his body and dick while taking him. "Feel so good, lover…so good!" Sam moaned. "So close…Dean…too close!"

"Yeah, I'm close…baby, you feel so good on my dick…wanna fuck you more, all night, hell, day, too. More…so close, too!" Dean cried out unable to stop himself. "Cum with me!" And with that order, they all did just that, cumming over and over until they were spent.

Then undid Lucas and laid him on the bed, cuddling him close and peppering his tired faces with kisses and telling him they loved him and he'd done so well. Slipping the Immortal Servant vow in to make him immortal now; theirs for Eternity for real now. Just as in love with him now as he was in love with them.

They finally got the message they had been waiting for through the marks and shook their sleepy slave awake. "Come, lover, your Mom's waking up now, and we should tell everyone about you. They're going to love you, too." Dean reassured him.

"I hope so." Lucas said nervously but eager to see his Mom, too. "I can't wait to see her!"

"She misses you, too." Sam reassured him.

Then they headed to Olympus, popping away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas ran up to see her, seeing her lying against pillows and leaped onto the bed to hug her. "I thought…they said you were…" He said softly, rushing to her side with tears in his eyes. Hugging her tightly until she made him let go; he was smothering her there for a minute.

"I almost did but then the firemen came. I was in the hospital when I called Dean. Sorry it took me so long to do it. I was out for a while, but as soon as I woke up, I called him." Andrea said happily. "Um, is someone going to explain the collar? And why he's looking at you guys that way?" Her eyes were suspicious now.

Apollo started first, explaining his part softly, feeling guilty even while Lucas patted his arm to show he shouldn't be. Then Lucas explained his ordeal and Dean coming to save him. Dean explained the rest. She seemed to consider it then asked, "Are you happy, son?" Her eyes searched his.

"Yes, this is what I want. I'm very happy." Lucas said nodding. "I'm theirs now, and your son still. You still love me, right?" He looked down afraid again and the gods just wanted to soothe that fear away for him. Approaching him and sitting on either side of him. Taking a hand each and cuddling him between them. "I love them, Mom."

"It's okay. I still love you. If they make you happy, I'm happy for you, too. They're good gods; they'll take great care of you." Andrea said smiling. Then drooped. "I'm hungry. Can I join you for supper?"

"No, bed rest until Doc says differently. We'll bring the food up to you. Dorian's cooking tonight. Lasagna, salad, and cheesecake for dessert. We suspect she's tormenting Varis with his food fetish again…" Sam said then chuckled. "She is so becoming his sex slave tonight for this! And I think she's doing it on purpose so she will be. Such a slut, that's our wife!" He laughed again.

"She really does love messing with that food fetish. I suspect she has a cooking fetish and a 'tormenting her Master' fetish that is directly linked to the former fetish. She plays submissive to him more now." Dean added then explained to the confused pair about them.

"Food really excites him that much?!" Andrea said laughing then stopped to stare as Stuart came in, going quiet. Stuart appeared to lose his smile and did the same. Finding her words again but not the ability to look away, she spoke again, blushing. "Hi. I'm Andrea."

"Stuart." Stuart said breathlessly. "Um, I…"

"Yeah, I…" Andrea sputtered then went quiet again.

"Dean, God wants you downstairs. He sent me to get you. Alone…he specified." Stuart said then they all left but Lucas, who sat beside her.

"I'll eat with you, Mom. I want to spend time with you anyway." Lucas said then smiled. "I'm Lucas, her son."

"Nice to meet you, Lucas…um, I have to go but I'll be back…I have to…do something." Stuart stuttered out then left feeling confused. He could feel a connection forming between them. He suspected a Pair Bond. He had to speak with Laurie. Now.

Foregoing supper, he went to see her. They had to discuss this and now!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

He told her everything, expecting her to be upset or jealous. She was neither. She was open to it, surprising enough.

"So…we tell her about the bond and invite her to be our Third, what's the problem, honey?" Laurie said smiling. At her husband's surprised look, she smiled. "We knew about the Pair Bonds so I'm not surprised we got one. I bet I have one with her, too, if you do. I should meet her." Laurie loved his blush as he nodded in agreement with her. "She sounds nice. The gods said she was a really nice person."

"She seems like it." Stuart admitted.

"After supper though, I'm hungry." Laurie said and headed in.

He stopped her briefly. "Are you sure we should invite her into our marriage?" Stuart asked to be sure.

"Positive. Your Pair Bonding is important to us, to you. I would never deny you a Pair Bonded Mate. I hope she likes women. I could go for a little girl on girl action…it's been a while and you like it, too; don't deny it!" She nudged him and he laughed, nodding again.

"I do, I love watching a girl go down on you, or you on her, or kissing, anything works." He admitted chuckling.

"I knew it." Laurie said smirking. "We should tell them in there now. They might have advice on how to deal with it; she doesn't really know us so…"

"I'll tell them, get their advice on how to show her she belongs with us now." Stuart agreed and hugged her gratefully. "Thanks for being supportive here."

"No problem, I can't wait to meet her. I'll play nurse and get to know her." Laurie patted his arm. "We're going to be great friends, me and her."

"Me, too." Stuart said smiling. "A Pair Bond, I have a Pair Bond." He said happily.

"You have one?" Sam said with Dean coming out behind him, beers in hand. "With who?"

"Andrea. I have it but Laurie is willing to make her our Third. We just don't know how to approach her. She felt it, too. I knew that part but…how do I go about this?" Stuart asked.

"Well, tell her first. Then offer to go slow and go on dates with her. Go at her pace." Dean advised, thinking their Mate was so cute when he was insecure! "Let the Bond grow on its own. Start by being nurses and spend time with her; talk to her, but be honest. It's how the others dealt with it."

"We will." Stuart said smiling. "She's really pretty, too. You'll love her, Laurie!"

"I already do. If you love her, then I do, too." Laurie said kissing him softly.

Stuart realized then his half of the bond had kicked in, joined with his Wolf-Mate bond, and had clicked in place. He loved her. Fuck him! "I do love her…my Wolf…he loves her wants her for our Mate; yours and mine…damn, that was…fast." He whispered softly, sitting down in shock.

Then headed in the kitchen to laugh at Dorian and Varis as he melted when she licked cheesecake off a finger. Such an easy mark! They thought as she grinned wickedly then did the same with some sauce from the lasagna, and he nearly came under the table! "How's dinner, Vare?" She asked faking innocence.

"Going to rape you later, sexy bitch!" He mumbled around a bite of food, eyes hot with lust already. "Gonna submit tonight."

"Yeah." She said and laughed. "Yes, I am. Or hope to." Visions of bondage and spankings came to mind, and Varis laughed as he read those thoughts. "Yeah, gonna do that." He told her and kissed the cheesecake from her lips. "And soon!"

"Not now!" She teased.

And with that, chairs were pulled back and she was flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She had him back up to let her grab two small bowls from the counter; one with lasagna sauce and the other with cheesecake in it. Just for him to eat off her and she off him. She'd set them aside earlier just for this occasion.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They then headed upstairs to get Andrea's tray from her and talk to her about the Pair Bond they now had with her.

"Andrea, It's Stuart. You done with your food?" He asked and she stared again but forced herself to look away.

"Yes, thank you.' She said and saw Laurie. Going red, she shifted in place.

"I'll…I'll take this downstairs." Lucas said fleeing the room to let them talk; seeing something was going on. A Pair Bond, if the memories were right. At least they would be if they worked it out between them. A Dad would be nice. Even this late in his life. Seventeen wasn't that old, he supposed. Eternally seventeen, which he was essentially now. Now he had to finish High School. He was sure they would make him do that. They may be sexy and fantastic lovers and Masters but they were sticklers for education. They would be just demanding and responsible enough to make him do it!

They were such old men sometimes!

"We are not _'old men'_." Dean said appearing behind him then groping his ass and making him lean into the touch; his body already craving more at the simple touch. "Come, Slave. And I do mean that literally tonight…we have to show you how we are not old men."

Then pulled their willing Slave to their bedroom and made him kneel to suck them hard. "Gonna make you beg, baby." Sam moaned softly as Lucas's hot mouth sucked him deep and well. Such a talented tongue! Sam thought in pleasure. Then came there. His first cum duty for the night. And not the first hole they meant to deposit it in either! Then Lucas did the same for Dean, grinning around his dick as he worked his own.

Both gods smiled back and were sure they were in for a very long night; with him as the starring attraction.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been talking for an hour then stopped to think.

"So this is a Pair Bond? What we feel? Or is it just us? Do you feel it, too, Laurie?" Andrea asked. "I'm bisexual so this doesn't bother me but…are you sure, I just got here."

"I didn't until I saw you but then, yeah, I did." Laurie said and groaned. "The urge to Mate with you…fuck, it's killing me here!"

"So it's a Wolf thing, too?" Andrea said curiously.

"Yes, it's tied itself to our Wolves and that makes us drawn to you as our Mate; like me and Stuart were. We need you to be our Third; thanks to the Pair Bond thing. So…if we give you time, and date you for a bit…would you consider being ours sometime? It's not just sexual, it's also emotional and I need you to understand that our Bond isn't able to be broken; it's not reversible." He sighed and plucked at a loose string on the bedspread. "We… fucking need you and we know it's too soon, and this probably scared you off, and if you go, the bond… I mean we…our hearts ….they'd be half full without you."

"Um, I don't really need time. I've been alone since…my husband was killed and I'm lonely but…dating could be fun first before we bond. I figure that means that we have sex, right?" Andrea said nervously, eyeing their bodies hungrily. "We couldn't just have sex without being bonded?" She adjusted the sheet shyly over her nude body, biting a lip. Which they found very sexy.

"Nope. We could bond then date, there's no rule against it. In fact, most of the others are doing it, too." Stuart said crawling up the bed to her, Laurie doing it to the other side of her.

"That could work." Andrea said smiling, fingers loosening on the sheet a little. "It's okay if I'm not a wolf, right?"

"You could be…if you wanted to." Stuart said nervously.

"I could Turn?" Andrea considered it. "It could be a good thing. You'd consider it?"

"Are you considering it?" Laurie asked.

"Yes, I am now." Andrea said softly.

"Okay, Turning is fine, but the sex is bonding so you need to be sure you want both or one of them. We'll take you as human though; we're great with that." Stuart said.

"I need to think." Andrea said but added. "I need a kiss though, a kiss isn't bonding. We could do that and dinner would be nice tomorrow, too. I like Chinese."

"A kiss, kissing would be good." Stuart said, lips coming closer, hands caressing her cheek. Then let them meet and linger, letting his tongue trace her lips then she opened them; kissing him back and moaning softly as they kissed. The bond taking her thoughts away. Stuart fought the power and stopped it; leaving them both gasping. Then she pulled Laurie close and kissed her soft lips, the bond pulling at them, too.

Breathing hard, they backed off, while desperately wanting to finish their bond at the same time. She looked hurt that they were leaving but said nothing, knowing they were right to wait. Not wanting her first time with them to be under the influence of magic.

"See you tomorrow, baby." They told her, love in their eyes, denied need thrumming through them and making them ache from it.

"Tomorrow." Andrea agreed. Fighting the urge to beg them to come back and be with her. But she knew one touch would undo her fragile control and theirs. Tears pricked her eyes as she watched them stare back at her. "Don't leave…you should…I…" She whispered, biting back the end of every phrase and looking down sadly.

Helplessly, they hovered in the doorway then left, regret in their hearts.

Regret in hers. Tasting the ash of her love for them filling her mouth. All the words she should have said but didn't. Crying into her pillow and calling herself an idiot. Idiot to love them. But wishing she'd followed them. At least said she loved them already.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"You guys are idjits." Bobby said grumpily, joining them on the porch of their cottage. "You two really are too smart to be such idjits."

"Huh?" Stuart said confused by his words. Both had been unable to sleep and so had settled for staring up at her window in the house; feeling like they'd done the wrong thing.

"She's crying, not sleeping, and you two are doing the same thing." Bobby said then added. "Like I said, Idjits."

"But she needs time." Laurie said sadly, while every urge in her body wanted to run in and wipe their Mate's tears away and comfort her.

"No, she needs you two. And you all know it. Your wolf won't let you be until you claim her as your Mate. I know this, been around wolves enough to know that much. Once it kicks in, wolves usually mate pretty fast after it hits for a reason. It's an instant bond you wolves have." Bobby said. "Most of the time. At least yours is like that."

They watched Andrea's lighted window with need, desire, and love.

"Tomorrow. This is a big decision, Bobby. She wants Turned. Becoming Wolf is a big change for a person. We need her to be sure." Stuart said and Bobby looked surprised.

"As in become a werewolf, like you two. Be your Wolf-Mate?" Bobby said and they nodded. "Well, a night to consider it is a good idea then. You could at least be with her and cuddle, she needs you. Don't have to have sex, you know."

"Every time we touch her, it's so hard to stop. It keeps making our bond flare. We just thought it would be best to put space there. We will bond tomorrow, Turn her, too, if she still wants to. We just feel like someone's missing in our relationship now; we'll be okay. Will she?" Laurie asked worried about Andrea.

"She'll be fine. I'll talk to her, too. She misses you two already." Bobby said getting up. "I was wrong. You aren't being idjits. You're doing the right thing here, for all of you."

"Feel like idjits though. We need her." Stuart agreed. "Thanks, we're trying to be good here, for us and her. We love her."

"And she loves you. Not being idjits. Wait for her." Bobby agreed and walked off now.

Then they stared at the window some more and contemplated their date the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they buzzed with excitement. The Sex gods agreed to supervise the Turning for them, if she still wanted it. The bonding kept tugging at them, and their eyes barely left her most of the day. She and Lucas were spending the day together so it freed them up to get ready for their date.

Chinese would come from town. They'd order it early and pick it up. Flowers and gifts were bought already. The Faery Woods would be the perfect place. A little nature walk, dinner, turning, then bonding was the plan but they suspected it could go wrong so they were currently planning for problems. Both suddenly nervous she hated them for leaving her alone last night. Sitting for hours in Gena's avoiding Olympus; afraid to face her until the date. Praying she hadn't changed her mind about them.

There was no breaking the Pair Bond or the Wolf-Mating. They'd chosen her for their Mate by the Pair Bond kicking in. They had no choice in either of these things. Neither did she. They only wished they hadn't left her last night…

Even if it had been the right thing to do. Fuck, they hated doing the right thing!

But, like their gods said, only the right thing felt like it was tearing you apart! That's how you knew it was the right thing actually. If it hurt like hell, then it was what you should be doing. If you chose to. Which was why so many people probably did the wrong thing in the first place, it hurt less!

Xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, they stood on the porch, flowers in hand. "Ready?" Stuart asked Laurie.

"Ready." Laurie said and knocked.

Bobby answered looking amused. "So…you forget you live here now, too, not just in that cottage of yours?" He teased.

Both blushed and he laughed. "We're here to pick up Andrea for the date. Can you get her please?"

"Sure, and may I say, '_High School Awkward'_ is adorable on you two." Bobby said then went to get her.

They stepped inside and eyed the gods for approval. They smiled and gave them a thumbs up. Approving. They waited for her now, eyes on the stairs, sweating bullets and hiding their panic. They saw her come down, her hair fixed and make up perfect, body perfect. They got aroused instantly; they hadn't seen it last night. Damn. If they had, they definitely wouldn't have left her then!

Momentarily managing to finally to take control of their higher brain functions, they held out the flowers with trembling fingers. Definitely feeling like high schoolers here and so in love it scared them.

"You look really beautiful." Laurie said staring again. Stuart speechless and doing the same. Erection flourishing despite his shyness.

"So do you." Andrea said shyly. Eyes on them both, hungry for them and loving them at the same time.

"Not mad we left, right? Still want us?" Stuart finally managed. "Sorry we made you cry."

"It's okay, I…it was hell without you two." Andrea admitted softly, blushing at her admission. There was nothing else she could say, to be honest.

"Hell without you, too." Stuart said.

"Still want Turned? You don't have to be." Laurie pushed herself to finally say, needing to know for sure.

"I want Turned. I'll learn to be Wolf with you two and them." Andrea agreed, taking their hands, and heading out to their date area. Smiling in relief that they were still with her. She'd been so afraid they'd change their minds after last night.

"It's this way. You'll love it." Stuart said and put a blindfold over her eyes. "Relax, we aren't leaving you again. We can't."

"Good." Andrea said and relaxed.

They walked her into the woods, going through the barrier into the woods. Then waited until they found their blanket and smiled, removing her blindfold. She gasped in surprise at the sight around her. Multicolored plants and flowers were everywhere and a soft violet ephemeral glow filled the air, like a magical mist. Soft breezes blew along the lavender leaves of some trees. It was beautiful. "It's beautiful! Where are we?" Andrea asked bending to look at some fauna.

"The Faery Woods. Obeiron's place, the Faery Realm." Stuart said, liking her approval of their spot. "It's joined with Olympus now, remember?" He tugged her up gently. "Come, let us show you more." He smiled at her awed gaze. "You'll love it here!"

"I already do." Andrea said nodding. But let them lead her along a path, them showing her stuff on the way and explaining what some things were. After a few minutes, Stuart excused himself and left. Going to town to get the food then returning, seeing the ladies kissing against a tree and getting aroused again. Letting them finish their kiss while he got the food spread out on plates and lighting the candles; peeking as he laid her gift nearby where she would see it.

Soon they were sitting down and Andrea's eyes lit up happily at the sight before her. Stuart stole a kiss despite his best intentions to wait on that. But kept it brief but deep. "Let's eat, okay? I can explain how this works while we eat."

"Okay." Andrea said and cuddled between them, enjoying the Lo Mein and Beef immensely. Sipping the fruit tea from the thermos. "So, how do we do this?"

"Well, we eat and spend time together. The gods will be here in a minute. We'll bite and Turn you first. Once Turned, then we'll make love and bond. It's best that way if you're going to be Wolf Mates with us." Stuart explained. Then minutes later they were done and boxed up their stuff in the bag they'd left there earlier. Sam and Dean approached now and the wolves each kissed her lovingly. "You will be Wolf with us, right?" He asked to be sure.

"Yes, Wolf with you." Andrea agreed, letting Stuart lay her back, spreading her legs to crawl up between them to press a soft kiss to her thigh. The gods knelt there waiting as Laurie sat holding her hand.

"This will hurt a little but I'll be careful." Stuart said then pressed his lips to her thigh. "The bite scar is better hid here than on the neck."

Spreading her legs wider to give him room, he gasped at the view, hard as stone from it. Resisting his impulses to fuck her this way, he pressed lips to kiss her inner thigh by her groin instead. Letting his teeth change to wolf ones and going full form for the venom to work better. He bit there, Andrea crying out in pain as he bit deeper then did it again. Then he transformed back to watch the bites. She whimpered as the change hit her; her body changing and growing, face and features shifting. Powers growing inside her to match her Alpha's. The way the change worked when done right. The bites were light scars now and he moved up to lean over her to watch with reverence as she became like them.

It was only the second time he'd ever changed someone personally. The last one had been Laurie, who'd also asked him to be this way when they'd went to Mate as Wolves. Demanding to be like him first. She turned to wolf form below him then human again; the full moon above them affecting her immediately. Sooner than expected but they always showed on the first full moon, hence the one overhead, as he'd planned it would. To make it easier for her later.

The boys nodded, eying the moon. They'd done it as well when they first took on wolf forms after becoming wolf themselves. They'd run with the Pack those nights though. But tonight would be different. They would Bond tonight. Both as Wolves and a Mated Threesome. So they left immediately so the lovers could do so.

Thinking they'd maybe like an Olympian Mating, same as a Heavenly Mating, but the Sex gods would do it rather than God. If they mentioned it to the threesome later, that is. They could talk them into it.

Pleased with their new plan, the Sex gods went to have their orgy. They had a bed full of lovers waiting for them. And knew it was bad manners to keep such gorgeous men and women waiting; so they now ran to get there. They were horny as hell and they needed this one.

Their lovers were all going to be exhausted by morning. They'd make sure of it.

Back at the blanket, he thrust into her as she wrapped legs around him, going deep and making them both cry out. Pleasure sounds came from her that made Stuart's head spin. Desire pierced him, making him take her harder, the need to claim overcoming sensitive love making. Together they fucked now; rough and needy becoming urgent and 'I can't get enough! Do more!'. Both cumming hard and crying out while their bodies arched when the Mating bond/Pair bond locked them together for Eternity in their hearts.

Then Laurie covered her with her body and they kissed again, bodies rubbing and desire burning through them. Kissing down her neck, making her whimper with need and want. Laurie sucked and bit a mark into her other thigh; making her arch in pleasure and offering more of herself to her exploring fingers. Suckling and caressing each breast making Andrea's pleasure hit a fever pitch. Then moving lower and kissing down her stomach to her thighs. Taking the time to kiss up and down her thighs while slipping fingers into her and moving them in and out until Andrea moaned louder and fucked herself onto them. Then licking and kissing inside her wet folds then sucking and rubbing her nub until she cried out in helpless bliss. Then moved lower while working her nub, and used her tongue and mouth on her wet hole and Andrea came hard and fast, screaming for more. Begging to suck Stuart at the same time, who was more than willing to let her do so.

He pressed his hard dick into her mouth and she sucked him in deeper, tongue and suction making him fuck her mouth harder and deeper while Laurie ate her below more and more, as orgasms poured through her like lava; their bond locking in place as they came together. Not just for her and him but with Andrea to both Laurie and Stuart. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She screamed as she half wolfed and came over and over; body locked in power, need, and love for the pair of lovers she had found now. No longer alone, no longer just a human struggling to raise a kid by herself. An Immortal Wolf with a Seer for a son, who would live for Eternity with her son and with lovers who'd love and be with her for just as long.

Sighing happily, she asked. "Can I move in with you now?" She smiled up at their happy nods and they leaned over her, kissing her softly with love. "I love you guys."

"We love you, too. Our Wolf-Mate." Stuart said then Laurie said it, too. "You will live with us for all time now. Lucas is our son now, too. If that's okay?"

"It's fine. He always needed a dad." Andrea admitted. "Although I never saw the lovers and slave thing happening before this, I'm glad he's happy with them. They'll take great care of him. Those fuckers made him a slave and now he needs to be one for the gods instead but they'll be that for him if he wants it. They are great men, still are, even as gods. I'm glad they helped him. I almost lost him…" She looked so sad at this thought that they had to kiss her pain away right then. They had the right to now.

She was theirs now. And they loved her very much.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, they caved when the gods asked them to let them do the ceremony for them. First the Holsteaders said their vows and 'I do's'. Then Andrea said it back to them. Rings of gold were given to them, which they added to their right hands, since they already had one on their other hand and now wore three gold wedding bands. But they watched in wonder as all three became one band; a bit wider but not much. They saw that the band could now hold infinite Matings and still signify them all. It was much easier than three rings. They thought and agreed. And Andrea wore hers on her left hand, eyeing it happily and kissing them afterward; all breathless when their kisses broke off.

A large BBQ and reception was held after it and all of Olympus and the visiting gods congratulated them and hugged her in welcome.

Then the Sex gods introduced Lucas as their lover and Slave, by his own request. Explaining what happened to them and leaving nothing out. So they'd understand why they'd done this. "He's our Seer, so protect him with your lives. His job is to guide us with his visions. When he starts school, your kids will be responsible to help protect him there. He must live since he is vital to our success in the future." Dean said, hugging the boy. "I love you, Lucas."

"Me, too." Sam said softly. "All ours, no one else's. Remember that."

"Just yours." Lucas said back, eyes shining back into theirs full of love. "My Masters! I love you, too."

"Yes, you do." Sam said and whispered. "Go socialize, baby. They're really supportive. They are our Mates, too. Go say hi, just no sex with them."

"Yes, Sir." Lucas said obediently, bowing a little then going out to meet them.

Tables with drinks and food appeared with creations to serve them. Music came from hidden speakers and Dorian ran the music booth; mostly BDSM music and dance stuff. Some pop and hip hop, too. Stuff Andrea had said that her son liked best. Trying to welcome him properly.

Everyone wanted to meet him and discuss the case where they met the boys which he told them as they sat and listened to him raptly eventually. The music playing lower in the background at that time so they could hear him, and even Bobby and Dorian listened now.

"So they jumped in and just saved you and the kid took your grandfather instead?" Bobby asked sad for him. "Your whole family is dead?"

"Yes, all but my Mom. If Dean and Sam hadn't showed, he would have got my Mom and me eventually." Lucas said sadly, still missing his family. "I started the visions after my Dad drowned in front of me. The kid in the lake was using my gift to manipulate me to drown myself, and sent visions through me at the same time; while I was also still getting my own visions about him. I used them to help the guys save my family after Dean talked to me about almost losing Sam and losing his Dad, too. And losing his Mom. He was so sincere and caring, so like a Dad, you know, or a big brother? Such a good man and he really cared about me; He wasn't just putting on an act just to get into my Mom's pants. He really seemed to care about me and my safety. He was always trying to make me feel better and supported me when I couldn't even speak for myself. I was mute for a while, unable to talk and had retreated into myself after my Dad died. I…could only communicate with my pictures and he got that. He gave me one of his family and… I gave him one of mine. We bonded but then he had to go away, him and Sam. We missed him but knew he had to go." Lucas said then got happier. "You know the rest, Dean told you it earlier. They were really great hunters so…when I was old enough, and when a vision hit, I took off to help the person in it and I was able to save some of them. I hated losing some of them though. Mostly the kids." Lucas cried a little here. "Lost some kids a while back to a stryga. I didn't get there in time."

"So you've hunted?" Dean asked going to sit by him now. Surprised and worried for him.

"Yeah, just from the visions though; never looking for my own hunts like you did. I just got the details I needed then helped where I could. It seemed to be my responsibility." Lucas said shrugging. He hadn't minded the hunting part and he didn't get that many visions after all; not that he couldn't deal with on his own. "The visions always gave me everything I needed to know, including how to fight it and kill it, and how to save the victim. I'm a Seer after all, not just any psychic. I never got partial visions. Mine are fully detailed; complete with locations, names, how to kill it and where to find it and exactly when it was going to happen. Everything needed to stop it from happening." Lucas said proudly.

"You get all those things, every time?" Dean said in shock. That was…_incredible_! Damn that gift needed protecting. The man, too.

"Yes, everytime." Lucas said. Dean looked at Apollo who nodded.

"He is the most powerful psychic Seer I ever gifted. His gift is the Ultimate vision gift. His visions leave nothing to question. They have all you need to know to stop them from happening. He just uses pictures and notes to provide all the details. Missouri is the mental psychic, the most powerful mind reader in existence; not a Seer. Although Samae will be one, too. He'll just be your main Seer who you needed now." Apollo said smiling then frowned. "I couldn't set your destiny beyond meeting each other. There was too much left to chance. If I'd set it up and even one thing changed…it would have all blown his future apart. I couldn't risk that. Free Will had to be taken into account. But never in a million years did I ever foresee he'd be taken and raped that way. I'm not omniscient and all powerful like God. I don't get to see as far in the future as far as God can. I can't set the future like he can; not as far in advance as he can." Apollo admitted. "My oracle abilities are limited that way."

"I know that now. I'm sorry I got so mad before." Dean said. "I should have known he'd restrict you that way."

"Yeah, we may have been Major gods but, next to him, we were as low as demigods are to us. We're not as powerful; we weren't meant to be like him or able to be as powerful as him. He's God, big 'G'; we're just the little 'g' gods. You two are big 'G' Gods but we do our best for you. We love you and I'm really sorry I didn't …I should have seen that happening eventually, I don't get why there was a blind spot in my sight where you were concerned…" Apollo looked perplexed now.

"Because I put it there." God said approaching. "You would have interfered with his destiny. The rape thing was unplanned but, like you, I had to allow wiggle room in his destiny, too. You knowing it as it went would have fucked with that part." God sighed. "I saw it happening right before it happened; that's why I saved Andrea from dying in the fire when she should have. I needed her to call Dean in to meet him again. And for her to come here soon after since she had a role to play, too." God smiled at her kindly, seeing her cuddled between Stuart and Laurie; neither ready to let her go yet so soon after their Mating. "She will be a goddess, like you Major ones. She just hasn't chosen the goddess she wanted to be yet."

"Any ideas, Mom?" Lucas asked smiling. She was a great Mom; she deserved to be a goddess!

"Something to do with kids would be nice." Andrea suggested. Hopefulness in her expression.

"Childbirth and fertility. Would that be okay?" God asked and she considered it.

"I'd like that." Andrea agreed. "Childbirth and Fertility works for me."

"Come on up then. I'll take care of that now." God said then she approached, bowing. He pressed power into her and she glowed. She grew taller and more muscled, like Artemis was and Dorian. Her eyes glowed and her face changed slightly; becoming more resplendent as each moment passed. She was now as gorgeous as the first sunset and twice as spectacular. Her hair now held gold in it in streaks among the brown and her lips were a bit fuller; her cheekbones and face were fuller now, too.

The change was done soon after that and she went to stand with her lovers again; needing their touch. Not ready to be apart from them yet; just as they felt for her, too. Their goddess, their love, and their Third.

And another son that they would love as their own now. Lucas was a great man; they'd love him a lot, too. And she thought Stuart would be a great stepdad for her son, too.

In the meantime, the other pantheons left and said it was okay. They were busy dealing with Prien thing and all, they could always meet later officially. They also hugged them goodbye or shook hands, and promised to keep in touch. Maybe get to know each other that way first so it wouldn't be so formal next time they met. An informal meeting suited them more anyway.

Dean and them agreed to it and waved them off as they popped away then headed in to speak with the wolves about upping patrols in some areas that were having squabbles and seeing if they'd be okay with setting up a Wolf council to settle the disputes. There had been too many pack issues with the good packs that they knew about and it was time to fix that. Maybe give them someone to help them stop doing it so much, make some rules and form a stronger alliance with them. Along with some rules that might help achieve that goal.

They were friends with most of the packs though, so they were sure that Stuart would agree to it. The packs just needed some guidance and the Olympian wolves were the best choice to give them it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(A month later)

The time finally came for Eric and his group to have their babies. And, true to form, they all ended up going into labor right around the same time. Sending Olympus into chaos as they rushed get their supplies they needed and the doctors read to help them. That and to get the milk and blood they'd need as well ready, Dorian supervised that with some of the Faeries, since some of these were Faery births.

Eric's came first. Four boys and four girls. All were mixed with beautiful mocha skin and dark multicolored eyes like the Faery stones they wore, multifaceted gems for eyes with no pupils at all. Their hair was silky though with traces of color to it; a rainbow of color between them all. They were all built like Eric but two girls, who took after Obeiron in that way. But they all showed their mixed heritage.

Dean and Sam had theirs at the same time. Dean had two boys and one girl. One was blond with eyes like Obeiron, with his build as well. The boy had red hair, like blood, and Dean's green/hazel eyes. The other boy had blond hair and hazel eyes, a mix of them both. Sam had two boys and a girl as well; all were brunette with blue eyes like Obeiron's, identical triplets.

Priux had two girls and one boy, two looked like him but with silver shimmery skin and eyes a mix of his and Ceran's eyes while the boy looked more like Eric, not shimmery at all but very human looking, dark caramel skin with fire eyes like his, orange and yellow irises, built like him though not Eric. Ceran had three girls, all had Ceran's skin but gold sparkles to it, like Priux's not his. One shimmered silvery while the other shimmered golden.

Connor had three boys and one girl. They all had dark brown hair with hazel and brown mixed eyes, with fangs like Angel's but they were tall and leaner like Connor. All weren't identical but damn close though. There were small differences between them. One had copper highlights. One had gold chunks in his hair, and one had straight brown with no highlights at all with Angel's nose and cheekbones, his lips, too but with Connor's eyes shape and lashes and face shape. The others had Angel's face shape with Connor's cheekbones and nose, and lips.

Once they had drank the Faery water and taken the blood from Eric and their parents, and got their formula, they were burped and put to rest in their bassinettes. All labeled as they got the names magically.

Sam named his Theodore, Timothy, and Tatianna. Dean named his Dorina, James, Catrese. Eric named his Lionel, Nia, Tracy, Tyrese, Liola, Natin, a boy, Catrina, and Daniel, Dane for short. Priux named his Dalia, Danielle, Dana for short, and Cerux, a combination of his name and Ceran's. Ceran named his Parix, a combination of his name and Priux's, Lenise, and Tantia, Tia for short.

Connor leaned into Angel's arms and looked exhausted but named his then. "Darla, for my Mom, Wesley and Doyle for the friends we lost to Wolfram and Hart, and Charles, for Gunn, he deserves to get a namesake as well.

Then smiled and he drifted off. "Stay here, big guy. You're comfy." He teased then slept, Angel just held him and let him lay where he was; brushing sweat soaked hair from his face.

"Not going anywhere, every again." Angel promised him and didn't just mean right then. He meant for the rest of their lives. He'd never be parted from Connor by anything again, if they tried it, he'd kill them first. Connor murmured happily in his sleep then and Angel knew what he'd said. "I love you, too, Con."

The others let themselves be popped to their babies' Nurseries to rest on beds they had there. Their loved ones cleaned up the bed manually and had creations come help change the sheets, once they magically cleaned the mattresses up, of course. Then they went downstairs to wait until they woke up.

That had been a large infusion of babies. Sabine thought tiredly. Twenty-four births in less than two hours, a record so far. And just like all those father/mothers, their loved ones and doctors were wiped from the labor, too.

They were all just grateful that all the waiting and preparations were over with. That and their lovers would be much less 'cranky' and much more bearable now.

And later they would be fucking them all stupid and blind to make up for the weeks of no sex; something previously unheard of for Sex gods to even be able to do. They were very sexual beings and this had been hard on them; surely the least they could do was make it up to those wonderful gods of theirs.

Along with all the love they could show them…and those beautiful new babies.

xxxxxxxxxxx

(Several months later)

Time passed and things came up to delay his best laid plans. Tej was grateful they were finally able to have their race. Murphy had it right. Shit didn't just go wrong in ones, sometimes it all went wrong at the same damn time!

First he had to postpone the race because the cops were cracking down on the racing and he had to find a new location…six damn times. He swore there was a tattle-tale in there somewhere and if he ever found the bastard, he'd bleed them six shades of damn red for this! Then their Hunter friends and gods kept getting stuck on hunts. Well, those not restricted to Olympus for one reason or another…damn pregnancies! Dorian, Eric, all who could hunt, were hunting, and back to back ones, too. Even they'd been called in a few times. Eve's little hybrids, the newly bred and mixed ones, and, yes, more than few demons of the more exotic variety had kept springing up, too.

He could have sworn they knew he wanted this race to happen and were deliberately sabotaging him…but how or why the Evil shit could know that or would want to was beyond him. It was some freaky coincidence, he told himself in annoyance; but then smiled at the sounds of the music, talking, and cars revving around him.

He was very relieved it was _finally_ happening and that all of his guests were on their way.

Hunting…fuck! Hunting was proving to be more trouble than it was worth…damn it.

That and he missed his friends. He was so used to being around them but, what with them hunting more now, them being around as much as before wasn't a realistic hope. So he settled for stealing what time he could with them and was grateful they were there.

And that they finally got to race together again.

It was time for them to get to Miami for the races, and they were excited; their cars ready, tuned up and shining to perfection. Most had never been to one, others hadn't been racing for a while, but all were looking forward to being there. And once they got there, they would not be disappointed if he had a say in it; he was doing his best to make sure that didn't happen.

When they pulled in, Tej was on the computer. He looked busy when they psychically peeked in on him so they took their time driving in. To give him time to finish whatever he was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tej spotted them coming soon after that and smiled widely. Excited, he ran out to meet them.

And, as the sounds blended into a welcome blur around him, he held up a hand to signal for some of the cars to move out of the way. More were waiting and he had to make room for the new arrivals. It was going to be crowded, and crowded was good. It was going to be wild night and he was looking forward to every damn minute of it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The place was crowded and loud. Just as they had expected it to be.

But that didn't last long, soon sounds of reverent car worship went up and the Car-racing gods all ran to greet their guests as one group; all smiling happily at the sight of their lovers and friends, and the sight of all that chrome and steel, and sheer power they possessed, both godlike and pure muscle kinds; they could have sworn the engines of those car angels roared and swelled off every wall and silenced all others in their wake as they passed them. The whoosh of air and pounding music dimmed in respect to the parade of muscle as it passed them. Pure adulterated American Muscle ran through them like a snake, not announced by hisses of steam but the growl of power and revving of motors. And miles upon miles of beautiful shining steel and chrome as well.

They all smiled happily as the first car showed itself and everyone made room for them. The Impala, shiny and gorgeous, beautiful and growling, strutting her power and beauty for them, Sam and Dean behind her wheel, Lucas in the back, letting her do the driving. Then came the Cuda, also shining and perfect, all lines and muscle, Dante at his wheel and Vic riding at his side. The Mustang came next, blood red and driven by Dorian and Karis and Varis rode in him, letting him show off with his growls of power as well, proud of their baby, their Car Angel. "Show them those sexy lines, lover…" Dorian purred and kissed his wheel and he did just that. Next came the charger, Eric at the wheel. Angel and Connor with him. Shined up and painted to perfection. Revving with power, alive now thanks to God's blessings. The SUV followed, Victor at his wheel, gorgeous and ready to show off. The surprise was the muscle truck that followed. Bobby's boy, as he called him, power growling in waves from him, drove up and eventually parked by the others. He eyed the glove box, the black box waiting for him to give to Brian's son, Jack. A gift from him and God, powers and godhood. Their growls of power drowning out all of the whooshes and thumping music around them, leaving all in awe of those perfect Car Angels.

They were going to make him the second Techno god in Existence, like Ash, but with control over all Mechanical things and a lot of Telekinesis, too. A gift that was needed. Ash was getting frazzled, dealing with it all by himself. So they'd thought the boy, a racer like his father and uncle would be good to add to their Pantheon; the Winchester one, ones like Sam and Dean, not the Norse ones or the others. Ash could keep up his work on Olympus and the boy could stay mobile while he raced and deal with the ones he couldn't travel to…help each other out that way.

The cars were now opened and the hoods raised, showing off their motors and gear. The racing kind at least; the trunks stayed firmly closed though. The gods greeted their Master gods happily patting them on the back and hugging them. "Good to see you, guys." Tej said with a smile. "I see we got two new Angels…"

"Yeah, the Charger and Bobby's truck. It was in inevitable really. Come say hi, the Cars want to meet you again. They missed you guys!" Sam said tugging him along, Tej leering as his ass in his tight jeans; laughing together when he caught him doing it. "Horny thing!" But still wiggled his ass sexily for Tej and moved it closer to his hand for him to discreetly play with it. Enjoying the attention.

"I am your Mate, after all, and you are _very_ sexy." Tej teased him and Sam laughed at his remarks.

'_Hi, Tej.'_ The Impala whispered in his head.

"Hi, Pala, good to see you again." Tej said stroking her hood. "You are such a beautiful girl."

"_Flatterer.'_ The Pala said then smiled inside. _"Thank you."_

"Just telling the truth, you racing, baby?" He asked her quietly.

"_Yeah, for cash only, no Pinks. Dean wants to work on funds for Olympus's Hunter Fund. We figured we'd make a good chunk here after a couple days."_ The Pala said then purred. _'Surprise us, Tej.'_

"Always do." He said then chuckled as electric touched his ass softly and knew she was stroking his ass with her power. "Stop that, you get me all turned on when you do that…"

"_Good, then my evil plan to seduce your sweet ass is working."_ She said and they laughed. "_Fuck me later, okay?"_

"Sure thing, you beautiful Car you." Tej agreed then moved on to see the other Car Angels. "Cuda, so sexy! Glad you came."

"_Wouldn't miss it, Tej."_ The smooth voice of the Cuda said. So like his owner, Tej thought. Watching Dante lean into Victor for a kiss then be held around the waist as others inspected the cars. "He with Vic now?" Tej asked, they looked…close.

"_He's his Submissive Slave now, and lover, but still like he was. Vic's good for him."_ The Cuda explained then smiled. _"Sit on me, baby. Let me feel your ass on me. Such a sexy ass you have."_

So he did that, sitting on the hood and letting the car feel him there. Then laughing with him and moving onto the SUV. Eying his friend's new collar and whistling, thinking to himself that that thing must have set them back a pretty penny! Collars and cuffs like those weren't cheap. He was loved and meant to be kept, that was for sure. "When am I going to get my hands on the tight chassis of yours, baby boy?" Tej teased the Car.

"_As soon as I get mine on that nice hard gear shaft of yours…"_ The Cuda teased back, and Tej heard him purr with a sexy growl of his engine below him. _"I'd love to suck it, I really would…then maybe you can get up under my chassis, lover."_

"Oh, yeah, that's happening." Tej promised in a whisper and the Cuda sent a shock along his ass again, making it tingle. It was playing with his ass again, and his dick, he noticed as electric brushed it as well.

"Hi, Dante, Vic, good to see you again!" He said greeting them. "The SUV looks good, racing it?"

"No, just here to visit and spend time with Dante." Vic said but offered no other reply as he shooed some skanks away from Dante. "Wrong team, ladies! Move along…" He said jealously and pulled Dante into his lap. Clearly he feeling that needed to mark and jealously guard his territory. Dante had a thought that if this kept up he'd fuck him on the hood if he had to, if that's what it took to make them leave his property alone! Possessively holding him tighter.

"Baby, ignore them, it's what they do. They look then move on, stop worrying." Dante tried to reassure his jealous Master but saw it failing badly. "Fine, anything but public sex." Dante caved, knowing Vic was considering it and cringed. Gaying up in public would gain all new meaning if this kept up. Vic was one of those 'I _will_ shoot you if you so much as look at my lover' kind of guys and, while he liked it usually, this time it was getting on his nerves. But, as a Slave to him that way, he had no say so he had to let it go. His Master felt like gaying him up in public because he didn't trust him to be faithful, he had no say in it nor was he allowed to object.

Vic caught his thought then sighed. Trying to relax more now, letting him go to stand by him again, settling for holding his hand. "Sorry, I'll try to be less…possessive." Victor said quietly and Dante sighed, too.

"It's okay, but I love you and I'm with you, not them. I just feel like you don't trust me right now to say no for myself, like I'd jump for one if they came onto me. I used to be like that, sure, but I really am different now…not a manwhore anymore…I wish you could trust me more." Dante said softly, his feelings hurt.

"I know you aren't and I do trust you." Vic said, making an effort to not be so controlling right now…it wasn't easy. "Make you a deal, you keep saying no and let me hold your hand. And I'll mark my territory less often but still do it with subtle things, not the huge act, and I'll give you more freedom around the whores here. Just leave them alone and we won't have problems…" Vic said harshly and Dante nodded, leaning into him still. Needing his Master's touch, it was how they worked now.

"I'll stay here and lean against you, but don't be so pushy about it. I like the gaying up part but…let it be because you want to show you love me and less because you need to show I'm yours. Just tie me to a light post and then piss on me like a dog if you feel that way; it would save time." Dante said then chuckled as Vic pretended to consider it. "Hey! No way, no peeing, I was merely using that an example."

"I suppose so." Victor teased back then stole a kiss, just because he wanted one and Dante always gave him what he wanted; like the good Slave he was. "I love you, so I'll just gay you up like this. Is this okay?" Vic asked and Dante nodded, pressing back against him more now, loving the feel of his arms around him this way. "You racing, baby?" He asked Dante worried.

"The Cuda is, I'm just going to pretend to be driving him for the races, so no one knows the truth. The others are doing the same." Dante reassured him. "For Cash, not pink slips. The Cuda would kill me if I tried that, the Pala, too."

"I can't wait to see that." Vic agreed and smiled. "I'm riding with you."

"Fine with me, you belong with me anyway. Not leaving my side, remember? All part of the job description." Dante said then smiled. "I want you with me, Vic. Please ride with me…"

"Riding with you all the time, going to stay at your side until you need alone time, and _not_ here either. Too many whores to get touchy with you…_again_!" Vic said then sighed. "Tej, will the cars be okay if I go with him? No one will mess with them, right?"

"Nah, they'll be fine by the garage here. This is the place of honor now, to honor you guys." Tej said then smiled. "No one messes with the cars by the garage. That's Sacred territory. You get shot for going here without permission first. Only me and the garage crew, and you all have access here."

He saw Victor shoo some skanks away from Dante again and groaned now. Vic was going to be a busy Master if he kept that up. Dante was much too good-looking to hide! That and the fact that the women wouldn't be able to resist a hit or two on him but knew the gaying up parts _would_ scare most of them off. However, they just had to worry about the gay ones here once that part worked since they would be attracted to them more as the evening went on.

"Vic, I hate to mess up a fine plan, and it really was a good plan…but…there are more than just straight skanks here…" Tej hinted and pointed at a pair of men across the way, looking them over in a decidedly sexual way. "Not every racer is straight, you know. We do have some _gay_ ones."

"Well, they will be…not touching him either." Vic said going from a jealous growl to a civil tone in seconds, Dante's eyes on him again. "I'll be good if they don't get touchy, fine."

"Nah, they'll flirt, you do what you're doing, and they'll move on." Tej said shrugging. "They are no different than the girls here, just a different gender really, but the same hormones."

Then they watched as the pair began to come over, interest showing in their eyes. '_Please, oh, please let them decide to go flirt with someone else's boyfriend, please!'_ Victor prayed to himself. '_Flirt with me not him. I'll say no and you can go. Don't flirt with Dante, don't flirt with Dante…'_ The last part began to loop in his brain and Dante tossed him an amused look, clearly picking up on that vain prayer, as the men approached and smiled up at him. Dante flinched at the jealous look that Victor was trying really hard to repress at the moment and failing at horribly.

"Hi, sexy…nice car. Up for a foursome?" The blonde one asked, winking. Dante felt his lover's hand squeeze his in a way that hurt and saw Victor's eyes shut, he looked in his head. He was counting to a hundred in an attempt to drive off his jealous fit and fighting the urge to just tell them to fuck off. Dante was off limits and so was he! He was trying so hard to be good but he was one of those possessive men and had a jealous streak a mile wide. And Dante knew he was fighting his own nature now, and that was a fight you hardly ever won; if ever at all.

"No thanks, two's just fine." Dante said pressing closer to Vic and kissing his cheek. Vic giving him a considering look. "We don't share but thanks for the offer."

"That's a shame, you both are so sexy, too…you change your minds, we'll be around…" The brunette with him offered and they headed off to bug Sam and them; Dean pulling the jealous thing, too. Vic and Dean nodding to each other in acknowledgment. Both were on the same maddeningly jealous and possessive page apparently, Sam and Dante thought to each other and rolled their eyes as their lovers kissed them again.

"My Sammy!" Dean growled. "No skanks, Sam. Not a one, not even one of the gay ones." He warned. Sam shrugged and nodded in agreement. Dean may not always be the jealous sort but, when he was, he put Vic to shame really. Sam was used to that, so he let it go. Besides it would do him good to see that someone else might want Sam, help him keep appreciating what a good thing he had in him. "I do appreciate that, you smug thing. I'll always appreciate you, baby, always. Never leaving me again; never, ever!"

"Never again." Sam agreed and leaned in to kiss him, leaving Dean breathless and his eyes bright with desire from it. "Later you can show me just how appreciated I am...again."

"I most definitely will, damn your sexy lips…bastard." Dean hissed as he adjust his erection now, hiding it under Sam as he pulled him down to his lap to rest there until it went down…which having Sam ever so subtly wiggling along it wasn't helping it do any such thing really…. "Keep that up and we will find out how you like being fucked into Tej's garage wall."

Sam just wiggled more for that comment. Dean groaned in surrender as he tugged a smiling Sam into the back of the garage. Where he tugged his pants off, undid his own as Sam helped push them down, and Dean picked him up, sliding him onto him with his legs around his waist with a loud moan, and proceeded to fuck him hard as he held onto an overhead chain to stay where he was. Dean bit his neck and kissed him, both not caring who caught them doing this; just wanting each other all the more for it.

After a hard fucking, Dean let Sam off him and helped him stand until his legs got strong again and the pleasure fog cleared from their heads again. Then Sam grabbed a cloth and they cleaned off to dress again. "I blame you, anyone could have seen us…" Dean said in complaint but Sam saw he was teasing.

"Yes, I take that blame and up it to me fucking you in the same way in two hours…harder and harder, and deeper and making you beg for more…then I might give it to you…or might not." Sam teased and saw Dean's face light up with lust again and knew if he could have gotten hard again right then, he would have. He wholeheartedly supported Sam's latest Sex-Dean-Up plan. He had so many of them, and, so far, Dean had loved every one of them; so this one was no different. "Besides, if they caught us, they'd see a great show…we look so good fucking each other. We're both really hot men, don't you think?" Sam teased then said seriously, love in his eyes. "You are so gorgeous, Dean. I love you so much."

"So are you, Sam." Dean said and pulled him closer. "Love you, too. In two hours, we'll meet back here again then."

"Yes, I thought you'd like that." Sam said smiling, running fingers along his jaw. "So sexy, lover."

"Thanks." Dean said and blushed a little. "Let's go, our time is coming up to race. Tej is waiting for us." Then they headed back to the car, looking sex-tousled and not caring if anyone saw it. They were proud even as they leaned on the car again; Dean pulling Sam in his arms to hold him close the rest of the time. Not out of jealousy but out of the need to share their afterglows together at the moment.

"You didn't break anything in my garage, did you?" Tej teased, figuring they hadn't. But the sex had sounded so fantastic that he kind of hoped they might invite him along in a couple hours to join them; he wouldn't mind a quick fuck either…especially from one or both of them.

"Nah, just Sammy." Dean teased a smiling Sam who nodded happily but said nothing else as he rested his head against Dean's shoulder again. "And, yeah, you can join us in a couple hours; we'd love to take turns fucking your sexy ass…"

"I'll look forward to that…you can break me anytime, guys." Tej flirted and they grinned, nodding approval of his plan already. Then he moved on and missed Dante and Victor sneaking back where the gods had went to fool around themselves. If garage sex was on the menu, they wanted to do it, too. Finding the back room and hooking Dante's cuffs to the chain, Vic turned him to the wall, worked his pants down and lubed them up. Then got him open quickly, thrusting in and fucked him hard for a few minutes before he came and stroked Dante as he ordered him to cum, too.

Dante came hard against the wall with a muffled shout and gasped. Victor cleaned them off and they dressed again after he unhooked Dante and they headed out holding hands and smiling, cuddling closer now, and Dante didn't argue at the gaying up now. He really needed his Master's touch and, truth be told, Victor needed his Slave's body pressed to his right now, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stroked the Impala's dash as she blew far ahead of the tiny Porsche, both smirking proudly. He rounded the bend and took off again; this time seeing the other car slam into a barrier they'd set up. He smiled as he came to a stop in front of the garage again. He let his girl park herself and he and Sam got out; both caressing her hood and making her purr for them in pleasure. "Good girl, you are amazing!"

"_Yeah, I am."_ She teased then smiled in their heads. "_My Mate goes next, he's gonna smoke'em!"_

"Oh, look…he's racing that girly car. Awww, ain't it cute?" Dean said and Sam shook his head but had to agree that car did not have the engine power to beat the Cuda; not in a million years of fond dreams!

Dante and Vic sat in their car and waited as they cued them up. Tej winked at them as they handed him their cash smiling while their opponents did the same wincing. Fifty grand was a bit more than he could afford but he couldn't afford to lose face with the other racers, let alone Tej. He'd never let him race with his crew again if he welched now.

The race was a blur and they won by a mile; the other car following behind them with a blown engine. They'd pushed the NOS too hard and too soon and the car had broken. Dante grinned proudly while stroking his Car Angel's Dash.

Dorian's Mustang raced another muscle car, a Charger but light blue. Again the Car Angel had outran him and performed better, strutting as it drove to its spot by the garage. The Charger easily defeating its opponent as well; each race worth 50, 000 or higher each time. And more lined up to race them.

Their lovers happily caressed their hoods and awaited their races now. All the cars were booked for single races and team ones…and even let their drivers drive at times now; all enjoying the freedom that racing gave them! Soon enough though, they headed in to take a break for garage sex with Tej, like they'd promised.

First Sam had bound Dean to the chain and sucked him, then fucked him until he begged and came hard for him. Then had pressed Tej on all fours, each god taking his mouth and ass at the same time, then switching until their Mate came with them; pleasured cries and whimpers sounding around their dicks the whole time while their own joined the chorus. All ending in screamed orgasms as their powers took them briefly and they fell panting to the tarp below them.

"That was…wow, I love it when we do that." Tej sighed happily. "We are so doing that again later."

"Yeah, we are." Dean said and kissed them both very passionately. "I love you, guys."

"Love you, too." Was breathily replied by both the lovers in question and they chuckled, then helped each other up. "Come on, we got a race coming up for you, Dean. We can play tomorrow or later tonight."

"Damn right." Dean said grinning and they dressed quickly as their race was called. Running to their Car Angel to be sure to be ready in time, they had to laugh. "I love this garage of yours, baby…especially that chain there."

"I saw that." Sam said and smiled. "It is a _useful_ thing… isn't it?"

"Yep." Dean said and smiled as Eric came in and eyed it, too.

"Gonna play with you on it later, lovers." Eric said with a wicked gleam in his dark eyes, a very dominant one. They got the point. They were going to be hooked to it later and probably whipped then fucked hard; all of which they agreed they had coming to them…much to their own and their Master's pleasure.

Among other things they had in mind for the night…there were many things they had planned for this night. Sex was on the menu and they were going to do lots of it. Or die cumming as they tried to do it.

xxxxxxxxx

The races went on for hours and eventually ended. Then most of the racers left for the night and finally left them alone.

"Dean, can I go talk to Han?" Lucas said and eyed the gorgeous Asian. "I mentioned I was interested in having sex with him before…you said I could."

"Go ask, see if he's interested." Sam offered, knowing he might be. Lucas was filling out nicely and getting to be a much bigger built man. He was taller now, too. He was lean but muscled; thanks to the swimming and his spot on the Swim team. He put work and lots of practice into his swimming, and it showed in his very chiseled and sculpted body. Man would be a fool to turn him down. They sure couldn't resist him; that was for sure. "I have an offer or two of my own to make, too." He wandered over to where Luke and Dom sat leaning against Luke's truck and eyed him with a mixture of lust and concern after a few seconds of talking. They looked at him then away then did it again. He got the feeling they might be interested in them finally and had to know for sure.

Dean chuckled then laughed as he was tugged by Eric into the garage and hooked so he dangled from the chain he'd used with Sam before; a whip trailing from his Master's hand and a happy smile on the man's face. Dean lowered his head and awaited his Master's pleasure. He'd do the same with Sam later.

The Cuda and Pala Angel's grabbed Tej and pulled him up the stairs to join them for a private sex session. Dorian and her Mustang in Angel-form grabbed Roman and Brian, and Mia joined them eying Dorian suggestively as Dorian eyed her the same way.

Bobby ended up with Angel and Connor, with Eric and the Charger Angel; he was a virgin after all and had asked to have Eric be his first. They all joined him upstairs in his own room for a nightly orgy. He then went after Angel as Eric went after Connor. They pinned them below them, working them open and sucking them at the same time. Then thrusting in and then claiming their lover for most of the night then switching up frequently until all had been very well satisfied and taken every way they could manage since none of them really needed to sleep and they had to do something; thinking that it might as well be each other.

The way they preferred to do it anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Han, can I talk to you?" Lucas said cautiously, not daring to think the Asian could possibly want him if he offered but he was trying to be more free willed like his Masters had encouraged him to be…and it had taken a lot of nerve and pushing himself to even get this far. He wasn't going to back out now.

"Sure, Lucas, what's up?" Han said, putting down the cloth he was buffing out some blemishes from his car's hood.

"I am…you can always say no and I'll understand, I promise! I just wanted to offer to have sex with you. I know I sound like an idiot here but I've only been with them, and they are encouraging me to be with others if I want…and you were the first one that I saw I liked or considered it with. I was hoping you'd say yes. I'll even take bottom, you don't have to. I just want to be with someone else…would you do it?" Lucas said blushing furiously and, when he thought maybe Han was taking too long to answer he assumed he was trying to find a way to politely turn him down, so he added. "That's okay, I just thought I should ask…I worked up the nerve to approach you. I just had to follow it through. Thank you for giving me that courage, Han." He went to walk away, feeling foolish for thinking the man could ever want him when they had the choice of him or his masters…they all knew his Masters were the clear winner in this decision. "It's them or me, I get it. I don't measure up to them. My Masters are better looking, I know that."

"Your Masters?" Han asked curiously. "And it's not a 'no', it's a 'yes'. But explain."

Lucas took his offered hand and he pulled him close, holding him to his side. Lucas then nodded, and explained everything, smiling softly as Han entwined fingers with his. Han smiled at him seductively and openly inviting him to do all he wanted to with him. To be honest with him and that he'd listen.

"So they saved you and you had to find a new Master; you needed one and you chose them. They were your Masters out of necessity but your lovers out of love for you?" Han said thinking that was what he meant. "They said they'd be whatever you needed them to be, right? And you needed a Master, so they became your Masters…"

"Yes, they love me and have always encouraged me to go for it if I wanted to be with others beside them, and I have tried. But then I saw you, and…" Lucas got quiet now. "I wanted you from the moment I saw you, and you are is so fucking sexy. I don't mind being on the bottom, I really don't…although I'd love to be top with you, too. But I'm okay with not doing that part, as long as we can have sex."

"We'll take turns." Han said and stroked his chiseled jaw, and thought he was a magnificent looking man; just as handsome as his Masters. Lucas needed to work on that confidence and Han thought he could help with that…that and he couldn't wait to run his hands and lips over that hot body of his until he cried out in pleasure then he fucked him hard…yeah, he wanted Lucas, that was no lie! "Let's get started on that, shall we?"

"Okay." Lucas said. "Our room is downstairs. They will join us later. Sam is talking with Luke and Dom now; he thinks they might want to fuck him finally. Apparently he's been attracted to them for years." Lucas chuckled. Then they headed down to their room to get to know each other better. Once there, the conversation resumed while they considered each other with lust-filled eyes.

"They want them both. They told us so while they were racing. Tej and I have been telling them what sex with them is like, encouraging them to tell them so. We told them Sam was interested and they said they'd consider asking them to have sex with them. I hope they don't chicken out, the sex is fantastic." Han said as he undressed. Lucas following suit.

"So you are…" Lucas had to know.

"I'm mated to them already, have been for over a year, since they gave me my godhood." Han admitted. He smiled fondly at the memory of his first time with them. "It was worth it. I'm sure they will agree."

They smiled as Han worked him open, and Lucas sucked him. Then Lucas stayed Still as he could until he could feel how full he was of Han's dick. Then Han moved slowly then harder, Lucas gasping at how good he made him feel. "Yes, please, yes…" Lucas moaned as Han kissed along his shoulder and back, roughly grasping his hips as he solidified his tempo and got Lucas locked in place so he could go harder without knocking him off the bed. Nor could he slip out of his grasp, no matter how sweaty he was.

Sam and Dean came in, smiling as Lucas was thoroughly fucked by Han and nodded. "I told him you'd say yes." Sam said smugly and began to undress, Dean doing the same. Dom and Luke shrugged and did the same. "You remember the agreement, you choose your favorites first then we switch. We take each other and if we Mate, we Mate. It always happens but you could be different." Sam said and they laughed.

"We don't mind the Mating thing with you or each other, or even with him…can we be with him, Lucas we mean? We've been with Han and mated with him a few weeks ago. We were going to tell you but forgot to…we got busy, sorry." Dom said. Luke agreed and smiled. He grabbed Sam and Dom grabbed Dean, both smiling wickedly.

Neither had been virgins after mating with Han, and soon found pleasure with each other as well. It was love and they knew it when they felt it. And they loved each other and Han, they were sure of it.

Luke took top first, and lubed up, condom in place. Sam went on all fours and spread widely for him. He worked in carefully then moved more confidently as well. "Fuck, I knew you'd feel good fucking me…" Sam said and moaned again, as Luke took the hint to spank him while fucking him harder, Sam exploding from it and writhing against him, stealing his control in the process. "More, harder…more!"

"Yeah, more is what I'm going to give you…yeah!" Luke growled and fucked him even harder, letting up on the spanking entirely in favor of giving them both the fucking of their lives. He wanted Sam to remember his time with him. "Fuck, Sam…love it, love it!"

"Fuck me again, when we cum, fuck me again…" Sam begged as his orgasms pulled at his powers. "I'm going to…my power…will you mate with me willingly? Without the power making it so? It will, I know it but…will you? My control, it's slipping…hurry…when I cum, it will claim us both…" He clenched his teeth in an attempt to get an answer first.

"Yes, I will, since I know it makes you love me, too." Luke said then gasped as Sam got too hard and nearly undid him. "Now…cum now! Let it out…"

"I'll do it, too." Dom ground out as he did the same with Dean, Dean already asking as well, neither god wanting to force them into it. They'd desired them for too long to do that to them. They loved them already; the power would just bind them to the pair. "Fuck, Dean, cum…I can't fight it anymore…let the power out!"

And, with screamed orgasms all around, the power flared between and around them. Love and lust stealing their minds and causing them to fuck furiously then switch and let their lovers take them in return; also begging and cumming hard for Sam and Dean as well.

Han came as well, filling Lucas for the fifth time; his own ass leaking from Lucas's cum also. Lucas had claimed him already, too, then switched and enjoyed another fucking from him now.

Then, as the night wore on, and soon Sam and Dean smiled as Han and Lucas joined them, and soon were taken on the bottom. Dom taking Lucas while Luke took Han, while Sam took Dom at the same time and Dean took Luke while he took Han. And, an hour later, they came shouting and switched, the power leaving them no choice but to do so. Luke took Dean and Lucas took him, while Dom took Sam and Han took him, and they all got out of control for real by that point and found they didn't mind it all.

And later, as they lay resting on the bed, they smiled as they watched the three racers whisper to Lucas and saw him nod, smiling softly. Whispering back to them, pointing to Dean and Sam. They then approached the Sex gods and leaned in to hesitantly ask. "May we Mate to him, too? You can still be his Masters, just let us Mate and be his Mates and husbands, too?" Dom asked. "He said you had to approve it. Do you?"

"Yes, we do. Lucas?" Sam said nudging the sleepy man, keeping him awake long enough to answer them. "Will you? Do you want to?"

"I do." Lucas said. "I'll be their Mate and husband, fight by their sides, support them if needed. I promise to love them for Eternity and be theirs." He smiled. "Now do their vows, you all exhausted me…In my opinion, we're mated now…do their vows, too. Goodnight, Dean, Sam. You guys, too, goodnight. Love you."

"Goodnight, baby." Dean said and let Han cuddle him while they did as asked; doing their side of the vows and them all kissing his sleeping cheeks as well. All thinking he was the most beautiful man they'd ever seen, along with his Masters of course, and each other. "He really doesn't know how beautiful he is. He just don't get it. Boys and girls have crushes on him at school, hell, even on Olympus, but he only chooses us and now you guys. He also is with Luc and Kale but that's it…he isn't into humans; he sees it as too risky to do that. To get close to them." Dean said shaking his head sadly. "He doesn't see himself the way we do. Someday he will, he just needs time."

"He's not wrong. They'd figure it out quick if we spent too much time around them." Dom agreed. "I keep my distance for the same reason, we all do. It's not so bad if they don't mind the immortal thing, but most aren't really that comfortable with it. So we have to be careful who we let close enough to possibly figure it out…we never tell them. They mostly figure it out on their own."

"Who all else knows?" Dean asked worried now.

"A deputy in Brazil, an agent in the customs service, and Brian's old supervisor when we were with the FBI the first time, Bilkins I think. They help us on cases sometimes, with information if it relates to our cases. They let us know if theirs and ours will collide and we work to keep us out of it. They are good humans, very reliable. They want to meet you, by the way, but stay human and keep helping us. They also help keep us from being arrested, so that's a plus." Dom said. "I dated the deputy for a while, before she went back to work and I moved away. I loved her but it wouldn't have worked. I found Letty again and we wanted to try to make it work between us. Brian went through same thing with the customs service woman, he ended up taking off and she had cases…they were always apart so they agreed it wouldn't work much longer. Mia came back, too, so…yeah. Bilkins saw us on a hunt and approached us then we had to admit we were hunting but didn't mention the Immortal god parts. When we got wounded and he tried to save us but then he saw we were healing too quickly. He figured it out then told us to be honest. He wasn't trying to arrest us. He saw we were doing good and saved people. We saved him from vamps and in return he joined us as a source of information. We gave him Bobby's number, the ladies, too…he said he'd call, he should have called by now…we'll have to check with him and see what's happened to stop him from doing it." Dom looked puzzled.

Dean texted Bobby now and asked if he'd been called by the others. They waited nervously, wondering if they had gotten killed because of them. Dean smiled as he got the text back. "They called last week. Bobby said they are currently helping him with information, too. They are fine, you didn't get them hurt." He'd read their thoughts and knew their worries well; all hunters worried if just knowing about them got them hurt. They all knew that sometimes knowing a hunter and helping them could be really bad for your health! Once the evil things figured it out. That or they thought they could use you against their friends and loved ones that happened to be hunters. So it wasn't an unrealistic worry. It happened but they tried to keep them safe as they could anyway.

Then went back to kissing and cuddling and decided that more sex might be called for.

And proceeded to do just that.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dorian had a firm grasp on Roman and Brian's shirt collars dragging them along, whether they liked it or not. Both pretended to object but their eager smiles gave them away. They were just as hot to fuck her as she was for them to do it as well. Mia followed them as well, her eyes roving Dorian's body as well, all three had plans for their Mistress, once they had her tied up and at their mercy of course. They had so many wonderful plans for her. The Mustang Angel followed behind, and grinned as he eyed them; fully intending on fucking them all as well. He looked at Dorian and gave her a wink. Dorian's eyes sparkled with a million ideas she had for them as well, once they were done with her. She and her Mustang Angel would break them in gently, and ride them all night long, even Mia.

Dorian was really looking forward to that part.

She could tell that Mustang had his sights set on taking the other two when she was done with them. Just as Mia would be her favorite for the night, Brian and Roman were destined to be the Mustang's as well.

And figured they could talk them into it later.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

And the next afternoon they all managed to make it to a big lunch at the garage again, and all were very satisfied and cuddling with their Mates again. Joking and laughing about the next night's races.

"You all are going to be popular again." Tej pointed out whacking Dom's hand with a fork. "Hey, get your own fries!" He growled and laughed as he stole from Luke instead. And Luke stole his, earning them both an eyeroll. "I need a surprise ending…got any ideas?"

They soon were talking strategy and helping him set up the rest of the races for the night.

When they were done, Bobby said, "I have a gift for your son later, Brian. God sent it with me." He sighed. "It's for Jack especially."

"Before you go give it to little Jack." Brian agreed and peeked in the box Bobby handed them. Both saw inside it and nodded. "What is it?"

"It's godhood. He'll be a techno and mechanical god, like Ash but with control over all things technical _and_ Mechanical. He'll be able to manipulate energy directed at him as well. He'll be more powerful than Ash actually. He'll do barriers as well. I suspect he could fix or control cars with a thought also." Bobby said. "We need another Techno god. Ash is getting overloaded as it is. You guys can train him as well, since he'll be nomadic not a homebody like Ash; so racing will happen for him like it has for you guys. We'll help with some of his abilities as well. He won't be called into help until he's eighteen or so. He'll age like the others, you already knew that, but he will need to stay with us during the school year until he graduates from the high school in town there. It's safer for him there. He'll be able hide better with us at the school in town; we warded it and everything just for that purpose. So our teens would be safer when they went to high school."

"Cool, we can help with that. And that also will let him have some normal time with other kids. He misses that I think…we're considering sending him to stay with you guys once he's old enough. We hunt so much and it can't be good for him to be exposed to this much evil shit right now…I wish we had another option." Brian said sadly. "But evil shit keeps finding us and they keep going after him! The last one was a hybrid thing that tried to tear him away from Mia. The threats keep getting worse and they keep getting closer to him as well." He said sadly then looked down in regret. "Sometimes I think of sending him to you guys but we wouldn't be able spend time with him or see him as much as we do now if that happened. What do we do? It's getting less safe for him the more we hunt with him and we don't want to make him feel the way John did with Dean and Sam…we don't want to be bad parents."

"You're not. You're hunters, you hunt. That doesn't make you bad parents, just makes it more complicated when it comes to raising kids." Bobby pointed out. "How about you two move to Olympus and hunt from there? That way he can spend time with the kids and live with you…and you get to be with him all the time. And nothing evil gets anywhere near him anymore. You know how safe Olympus is."

"That would work." Mia said and turned to Brian. "We'd still have to hunt but only a few days at a time. We already lost the old house a year ago, Demons burned it down around us…and we'd have a home again, and a place for him to come home to that no evil can get into. We could do it at least until he's grown up and Mated with his own pair bond. I say we do it. It's the perfect solution to our problem. Plus we'd be around friends more and not be so alone all the time. I miss being with them, don't you?"

"I do. And it is a good idea. You sure you don't mind us joining you guys, living there?" Brian asked and Bobby laughed.

"I definitely think we won't mind. There's sex and stuff in the air but there's love and family, too…can you live with that?" Sam asked. Wanting them there. "We want you there, we do. But we don't want to offend you. We love you guys and miss having you around…would you guys, Dom, Luke, Han, you, too, Tej…would you move there as well? You could hunt all you need to, be gone all you want to, sleep with who you want to, just live there with it as your home base? You could have your own homes. You don't have to live in our house to be our Mates, to be ours still." He looked at them and looked scared. "Please join us, live by us on Olympus, and stay with us when you can, that's all we need. We won't ask much, we try not to."

"I'm for it." Dom said. He'd been homeless since their home had been burned and they'd been forced to separate, them taking another place and him mostly staying with Tej, in motels, or at friends' homes. So a home of his own for him, Luke, and Han would be nice. "Luke, Han, we could live together there…if you like."

"Oh, that sounds great." Luke said and looked at Han.

"I'd love that, living with you guys would be fantastic." Han agreed.

"I see us having an actual house, one story of course. I always wanted one." Luke said. "All I had was a piece of shit apartment most of my life."

"An actual house would be nice to have again…not as many motel rooms and dives to stay in." Dom agreed.

Han nodded and chuckled. "I'll take what you choose but a house sounds great to me as well."

"Us, too." Mia and Brian said.

"So when we go, you'll leave with us?" Dean asked, getting excited by that prospect. Having them living closer would be great; seeing and spending more time with them would be fantastic. More than he'd hoped for actually, or dared to. It wasn't easy being in love or mated to a nomadic man; you hardly ever saw them…and that was often not enough. Plus they are were good people that deserved a real home again and they were more than willing to give them one. They were family after all…

"Yep, we'll be like puppies and follow you home, you sexy things." Han teased and they laughed.

"So…I was thinking we set up a drift track, like you had in Tokyo, in a Parking garage, the abandoned one outside of town. There are no cameras there and it's reinforced. It's not as structurally unsound as they said it was, don't know why they said that. But we checked it out on a hunch and it's very sound…we're considering setting up strobe lights, too. And it would look so cool…" Dean suggested. "I'd love to make it a more drifting contest than strictly racing. What do you think?"

"Maybe add in a secondary track just for racing…" Dante asked. "The Cuda doesn't drift well. It's a balance thing, and I don't know how…"

"That sounds great!" Tej said eyes bright. "The old warehouse section of town! We could set up another race area, really give them a track to run on…that area loops, twists, and goes on for miles…"

"We could." Dante agreed.

"I'd need someone to run those races while I run the drifting ones, or vice versa…Han could cover the Drifting track and I could take the racing one…that could work." Tej thought out loud.

"I'd have to do the racing one. I don't drift." Dean said.

"I do, I drift perfectly." Dorian said proudly, she was sure the Mustang did, too. She'd been working with him on that especially at Olympus as a matter of fact and he was good at it, too. "I'd love a drifting contest, honestly. Han should do it in turns, too."

Victor smiled and said. "I'm with Dante, wherever he goes." Victor pulled Dante close and held him, his possessive streak showing already, earning him a few eyerolls…which he ignored on principle.

"I drift, but I don't have car…" Sam said, Dorian had been teaching him for over a year and had said he was good at it. He was dying to show off his skills. "I could borrow Han's car, if he doesn't mind. I won't wreck it, I promise." He shrugged. "I don't mind doing that first then heading over to watch Dean race; if I knew about when he was doing it."

"Bobby?" Tej asked.

"I'll watch the drifting. It looks fascinating when Dorian does it." Bobby said.

"We'll do a Team Drifting." Brian said, motioning to Roman.

"I'll do the racing." Mia said. "Jack can come with me."

Jack was their son, and very interested in racing. He raced with his parents as often as he could, seat-belted of course.

"I'll race." Luke said.

"I'll drift." Dom said, he was good at drifting, too.

Then they discussed how to set up the tracks and headed out to ready the sites for the races. And figured it should raise a lot of money for the Hunter's fund and the Olympian one, both the same really. It was always being added to, by the gambling, the hustling the hunters did, the races they did several times a month and even the richer of the group donated their money to it. Working together for the common good. They used the money to care for the hunters' expenses and to cover the kids' stuff they needed. Among other things not magically covered, where most stuff was. They rarely went grocery shopping, often conjuring ingredients to cook with. Clothes shopping was strictly for school and other occasions celebrated outside of Olympus, or to be worn if needed outside of it. They already had lots of clothes for that so their clothing expenditures were few. Gas for the cars was also redundant, car angels barely used any, they ran on Angel power mostly, and the Grace that God had given them. They only used gas when on hunts and only enough to maintain appearances.

The barest amount a car would need was all they required even then.

So the money was saved for when it might be needed most. Not touched very often at all, but would help where it could do the most for whoever needed it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, they got busy racing and keeping it organized.

The crowds were crazy and again they got hit on by men and women alike, eyes roving over them as they passed by. They merely ignored them and stayed with their mates. Luke held Dean possessively while Dom held Sam possessively in turns. Han kept Lucas with him and kissed him often, earning a more confident smile each time. "They're doing good. You should learn to drift, Lucas…it's not that hard, I could teach you on Olympus. Dean already has them getting a Drift track and a racing track built for us before we get there…since we need to keep our skills up and it's fun. We're considering offering lessons to others there, teaching them, too, in our spare time. Can I teach you, babe?" Han offered and pleaded with his eyes, melting the man and he nodded, surrendering already.

"Yes, you can teach…it does look fun." Lucas agreed, and watched Sam easily slide around his opponent and Dorian slid past him, side by side. Choreographing each movement so they practically danced together around turns and passing their opponents easily. Dorian chuckled as one slid into some water barrels. "She did that on purpose! She can be such a bitch when competing…always going for the throat. Sam's keeping up with her really well, I'm surprised."

"Don't be. She's been teaching him for a year now; he's pretty much a pro by now." Han said. Then laughed and a hand went up to hide his chuckles. An arrogant brow rose and he pointed, "The other one is out, too…and that is some _major_ damage, shit!"

Sam and Dorian pulled up and got out, bowing. Then high-fived, smiling widely. Both men were soon towed to the garage and paid them 50,000 each man. "That was amazing racing!" One said and shrugged, the other just scowled and looked pissed.

"Don't pout, you were doomed to fail…we are the best, next to Han here." Dorian pointed out and the other racers looked at Han expectantly.

"Sorry, not racing tonight. Move along." Han said and shooed them away. Lucas just shrugged as the men looked at him and let it go; he could care less what they wanted. He didn't know how to race so why bother even listening to the guys? Han smiled in approval and chuckled. "You really don't react too much when you're with someone, do you? Does anything faze you?"

"Not really. I deal with what I have to and leave the rest to those that are supposed to deal with it. I know my place and it is not to deal with other's people's jobs. I have enough problems; I don't need theirs, too." Lucas said but added. "But if it means pleasing my Mates or my Masters, or saving someone or doing a mission for Olympus…then I do care and react to that. But dealing with jealous racers with very little driving skills, not enough sense to know when to quit while they're ahead, and too much money and no idea how to spend it? Yeah, I don't feel the need or want to deal with those idiots. Nope, I don't." Lucas laughed with the other two at this and they nodded, agreeing with him entirely.

Boy had good sense, good instincts, there was no denying that. Dealing with stupid losers that thought it was your job to baby them when they were dumb enough to race someone clearly more talented and better than them wasn't his job…hell, they wished it weren't theirs. Then struck upon an idea. Let's _not_ deal with them, and ignore them entirely like he was…yeah, that would work!

Then agreed mentally that Lucas knew just how to deal with racers on the scene and would fit in just fine here. He knew just how to deal with the idiots and they knew they should follow his lead on that one.

That and beat them out of their money as often as they could…they really were going to do that and do it often; since this was their last night here with these races. They just wanted to enjoy it as much as they could.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam watched Dean take the curves, the Impala smoothly passing her opponent; not even using NOS or Angel power to do it either. And several minutes later Dean shot past the finish line and they waited for the little red civic to come limping in with its burnt out motor.

"Hey, Tej, could I use your garage?" The man driving asked but still smiled as he shook Dean's hand. "Good race, Dean. You, too, Pala…good one!" He chuckled when Dean rolled his eyes at something his car said to him in his head. Lance was an old friend of Dean's from Sioux Falls. He'd moved away a year ago to go to college. And, though still unmarked, he knew who and what they were and had said he'd join them later. Dean had said he'd be friends and they'd become good friends since. "How's Bobby? How's my Mom?"

"She's fine, misses you. Says you don't visit enough…college must be keeping you busy." Dean told him as they walked off after parking and getting his car towed into the garage by a truck nearby. "How's the scholarship doing? Jamie mentioned you were having problems with it." He then eyed the piece of shit Civic he was driving and added. "You need a better car…a much better car. We'll see about getting you one built before you visit again. Can't bring shame upon ourselves by driving that little death trap. We do have a reputation to uphold after all." Dean teased but still spat in the direction of the car itself. "You should just junk that thing and get your fifty-cents for it. Recycle that bitch!"

"Yeah, it is lame but it's all I could afford." Lance grimaced. "I saved up to come to these races as it was…can't afford much more without breaking into my Nest egg."

"We'll do it for free, don't worry. Just do us a favor and scrap that thing. You need a better car…maybe a muscle car like we have…" Dean suggested. "Now…about that scholarship thing? Were you even going to mention it or ask for help?"

Jamie was Lance's sister and one of Denae's friends; she'd taken the mark along with their Mom. Lance was the only hold out in that family.

"She blabs too much! Damn…look, I got a job working at this model place. They do the male nudes on book covers and such, magazines, some skin mag stuff, that's it. I just do a shoot every two days, two hours a day, make 2,000 each time. I usually make close to four thousand a week, put it in the bank, and I'm starting gay porn next week." Lance said. "Don't tell Mom! I'll do that myself when I visit next week or the one after, depending on when we finish filming."

"But porn?" Dean asked worried. "You sure that's safe? The picture thing seems nocuous enough…but porn?" Lance was a grown man but still…

"Well, I love four things. All of which make porn and the photography perfect for me….one, I love showing off on camera, naked and stroking off, fucking, doesn't matter. Camera or on film, the more that watch me do it, the more it turns me on. It's a fetish and kink, I'm both an exhibitionist and a voyeur so...yeah. Two, I love sex, need it often and three times a day at least. And gay porn is really safe. Testing every week to two weeks, always use condoms, and it's really clean. They don't allow cumming in anyone, money shots only. Three, I love fucking men, of all sizes, color, and body type, and porn offers all that. And no commitment after a shoot…I like that part, too. And four, it's good money and I love to do what they say I need to do, so why not do it?" Lance explained. "It's my life and this is how I want to live it. Mom knows how I am; she used to predict I'd end up in porn if I didn't behave better and damn if she wasn't right. I already told her years ago what I wanted to do when I grew up, so it's not going to be a surprise really."

"So you told her you wanted to do porn and nude photography?" Dean had to ask and the other man nodded.

"At 13, yep, I did. She said explore other options, too, that's all she'd ask. So I did, and found I still wanted to do porn." Lance said.

"Still staying in school though?" Dean asked worried he'd quit in favor of the other stuff now.

"Yeah, got a bit more to go and I got a lot saved up. And the porn company and the photo agency, they have scholarships for employees that go to school like I do. They each promised to get me one each by next month. I got enough to cover until then." Lance reassured him. "They have several college kids that work for them that I have classes with, so I know they're legit. I spoke to them already and found that they really do take care of their stars. They get them scholarships and the kids keep their paychecks, don't pay back a thing. There's no pressure or any harassment about it at all, all of it is up and above board."

"Scaric Enterprises owns some porn and photography places like that. We offer those benefits, too, that and an excellent Health plan…wonder if you work for us? I'll have to check that out." Dorian said nodding and deciding to do that later when she got a chance. She was willing to bet he worked for one of them. Other porn places didn't offer those kinds of benefits usually; Scaric companies were pretty much the only ones that did. He was in good hands if he did. They read her thoughts and agreed, hoping he did or she could woo him away from the porn studio he was working for to work for one of theirs instead if he didn't. She mentally said she'd do that. She'd feel safer about the boy's life choices then, too.

"You need anything, call us. We'll help. How about we pay for this month's expenses for you?" Dean offered. "College stuff, books, supplies, school bills, you behind at all?"

"I'm making payments on what I owe, almost got it paid off. Relax, I'll call if I need it. I promise." Lance said and saw Dean cast him a worried look again. "What! Out with it."

"They don't force you to do anything you don't want to do, I mean the photo stuff and the porn, you get a say in who you have sex with, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes, full consent is always required. They hear me say no, they stop it and we try something else. And the same goes for the other actors…no one is forced to do anything; we do it because we enjoy it and want to." Lance said and Dean just shook his head, saying nothing, but smiled a little anyway. Amused now, Lance noticed and smiled back at him, getting it, too.

"So, a budding Porn Star in our midst…hmmm, we might require copies of all your films then…to see how you're doing…of course. Not to watch and jack off to, nuh uh." Dean teased him and the man chuckled.

"I'll make sure to send you a copy of every one I do, and some of my photos, too. Some are really great. If I may say so myself…I look pretty damn sexy! I don't always have a head or legs, but I look good anyway. And this is my first film coming up, so wish me luck. I want to do good in it. This is my dream job after all." Lance said happily. Wanting to show off himself now that he saw Dean accepting his decisions now. "I want to show off."

"You do that, Lance." Dean said nodding and soon they were heading in to tell the others the good news. Sam popped back to Dorian after kissing him goodbye and joined her drifting against the others there. "Hey, Sam's Drifting now, you want to go watch?" He offered moments later, the idea just occurring to him.

"Sure, but…what's 'Drifting'?" Lance asked and let Dean pop him and the others to the Drifters, who were almost done. There were just a couple more races to go, these with Sam and Dorian in them. The first they'd be competing against each other and the second they would be doing as a team against another team; for double the money of course.

Dean explained it quickly then joined Han as he watched the first race. Dorian was a little ahead of Sam and a couple girly girls but Sam was catching up, easily drifting around turns, eyes locked on the road; hands shifting and driving effortless. His eyes focused and concentrating as he shifted gears and barely missed one of the other cars trying to ram him into the wall. He slid past them, leaving them to run into it instead, making Dorian and the others smile in pride at him for that.

Dorian got rid of hers easily and soon it was just her and Sam; and they were close. Dorian barely slid in an inch ahead of him across the line and they got out laughing. "You did good, Sam. Damn that wall thing was close though."

"Yeah, he bumped me as I was shifting gears. I just got lucky that the gear caught in time or he'd have wrecked me for sure. I was trying not to damage the Mona 2. Han loaned her to me. I said I'd take care of her. I don't need him pissed at me for damaging her now that he finally got her rebuilt." Sam said and looked at Han. "I'm trying not to hurt your car, baby."

"Take care of yourself first, Sam. I can fix a car, I've done that before. I can't lose you and don't want to see you hurt. Don't worry about the car, worry about yourself. I do love you, you know." Han reassured him and kissed him gently as they got the next racers lined up, Sam going to join them. "He is so worried about that car and all I'm worried about is he'll get hurt. I care a hell of a lot more about him than any damn car."

"He knows that. He just doesn't want to disappoint you, Han. You showed a lot of trust loaning him your baby; he's just trying not to betray that trust, that's all. He knows you love him more; he just wants you to be proud of him." Dean said and smiled as Dorian and Sam waved at them as they took off. They waved back and watched them go.

"But I am proud of him already, and wrecking that car isn't betraying my trust. I knew there was a chance of it getting broke when I loaned him it; so there's no broken trust to be had, honest. Wouldn't be the first time a rookie wrecked her, it's happened before. I care more about the driver than the car. That's how she got wrecked the first time. I loaned her to this young guy with promise, he drove her and ended up wrecking her. We were great friends, still are. He's one of my most trusted friends now. You remember the kids from Tokyo, right? The one I trained." Han reassured him. "Sam could never disappoint me. Why he would even think that is beyond me! He seems so _human_…you both do. How can you be gods and still be so…_human_?" Both Sex gods seemed so human, most of the time, despite being gods. "You both do that. How can you stay so human but not _be_ human? I don't get it."

"Just never lost it." Dean said and shrugged. "We were made gods but…the human stuff left and stayed at the same time. We do it the god way, too. We've learned sometimes that way is best but…we need the human in us to do our jobs; to relate to you all and people in general better. We need our humanity, such as it is, to deal with and protect Creation and the World without getting selfish about it. It keeps us humble and reminds us that, while we are _gods_, we do _still_ have flaws, faults, weaknesses, and short falls, too. And, despite those things being supposedly signs of our limitations and chinks in our armor, they also make us much stronger and better at our jobs and responsibilities, too. We aren't Zeus and refuse to turn into a god like him! He had no such limitations and see what he ended up like. We don't want to be him, so we embrace what humanity we have left and cling to it, so we don't end up that way. We want to be fair to you guys; not cruel, cold, and selfish. He didn't love anyone, and we love all of you with all our hearts…so if it takes us being human to do that, we'll take human over being godlike any day." Dean said and Han nodded, when put like that, they being so human sounded like a really great thing after all and made perfect sense, too! "It's a mutually beneficial bond we have with all of you…you do serve us and belong to us, but we also serve you and belong to you, too. We are equals, not slaves and masters to each other. We refuse to treat you that way! Zeus did that and destroyed so many lives, and we won't let ourselves do that to you…any of you."

All the time they were talking, they were watching their pair of lovers drift in sync and the other two cars fall behind when one hit a water barrel and the other hit a barrier; both stuck and unable to move at all now. The tow trucks got ready to tow them out of there as the lovers pulled up soon after that.

Dorian and Sam finished the race, taking their time to enjoy it, and soon careened in by them and got out grinning. "Like dancing, Baby Girl. We were dancing." Sam told her as he pulled her in for a kiss. "I love racing with you, Dori…you are so good at it."

"So are you." Dorian told him and laughed as he grabbed her butt playfully. "Hey! Horny thing…"

"Always, it's a perpetual state really." Sam agreed then went to Dean, who pulled him close and kissed him as well, smiling proudly at both him and Dorian.

"You looked so good out there." Dean complimented them. Dean saw Sam hand Han his keys back and was surprised by what he did next.

Han pushed the keys back in his hand, Sam looking at him in confusion. "Keep her, you drive her better than me anyway…consider it a gift, Sam." Han told him and Sam sputtered, unsure what to say. "I believe the phrase you're looking for is 'Thank You, Darling. I love it!'." Han drawled teasingly.

"Um…thank you, Darling. I love it." Sam obediently repeated but still asked. "Are you sure? You just rebuilt her and …"

"I got other cars, Sam. I can build another. And you will need a good car to beat me on the Olympus tracks in, so Mona will do that. And I won't make it easy on you either. I play to win, baby." Han told him and chuckled as Sam hugged him tight in thanks and kissed him passionately. "And some sex later to thank me wouldn't be out of line really…" He hinted. Sam nodded and then began to talk to Lance with Dorian, who found himself telling him what he'd told Dean and they beamed proudly at him.

"Good for you, Lance. You're going to be great at it, I'm sure of it." Dorian told him and they all agreed. Then emptied that track and left, heading back to Tej's for night. "Hey, Dean, Sam? Could we do just a big orgy tonight, invite everyone…Lance, you can join us if you like, too. You're one of us to us, mark or no mark, you belong with us, too…"

"Sounds good to me, the Car Angels should join us. We'll just make the bed bigger." Dean said and they all began to talk excitedly about it, the others running up and being told as well, then agreeing the orgy did sound great. Soon they ran upstairs and got naked, grabbing lovers once they were on the bed again, and resolving to take them as much as they could, Lance included. He was pretty sexy for a human after all, and he was getting ready to do porn…they would give him some practice…yeah, lots and lots of practice!

Lance of course agreeing to their plan completely and offering himself to whoever wanted him first. Which turned out to be Dean and Dorian, wanting to do a threesome first. The others paired off with each other.

And when the sun rose the next morning, it bathed their tired but sated bodies with dim light. They cuddled most of the morning, and let the sleeping ones sleep in. The ones not sleeping watched over them all.

First thing Bobby did was push the Grace and Power into the child, making it giggle and glow but then return to normal, leaving its parents to stare at the boy in happiness and wonder, but nod in approval. They talked briefly alone to the side and soon joined the group again, getting ready to go finally.

"So, Tej…who's taking over this garage?" Dean had to ask, they had one just as big, if not bigger, waiting for him now on Olympus, along with the two new tracks that were nearly ready by now. Their 'Welcome to Olympus' gifts for their lovers and dearest friends.

"Jimmy and the others. They may be Olympian but they like it here best. So I'm signing it over to Jimmy before I go. I'll just own the one on Olympus, that makes the most sense really." Tej told him as he packed his stuff as best he could into his trunk then locked it later that afternoon.

"What about your garage in Malibu? The one in California?" Dean asked curiously but still added, "Jimmy is a good choice to take over here though. He's good with cars and tools, so that would work." Dean agreed and saw the others approaching, ready to go already.

"It burned down." Tej said quietly, repressing his pain and Dean saw there was more to this than he was saying, but figured they could discuss that later. Suki had last been with him in Malibu, so it might relate to what had happened to her. Tej refused to speak of it, still did. But they were determined to get to the truth here. They could tell it was haunting him and wanted to heal that pain within him.

"Sam's driving Mona, Han has his other car, Tej has the SUV, as does Victor. Dante has the Cuda, Bobby has his truck, and Dorian has the Mustang. Eric has the Charger. Those not driving, pick a person to ride with. Then we'll pop outside of town and drive in. Any questions?" Dean asked.

No one said a word. Dom and Luke drove their own cars and trucks, as did Rome and Brian. Mia and Jack rode with Brian. Lucas got in with Han and cuddled close, the Sex gods said nothing, secretly happy for them and let him; not jealous in the least but happy for their men. They'd get his attention later, he was still enjoying being newly Mated to Han at this moment. And they didn't want to mess with that, they knew the feeling after all, many times over.

Jimmy and the crew waved them off then headed into work on cars and such, to get the garage ready for the day. No racing now, just working the garage until it was time for racing again. Sure it would happen but not right now. They had a business to run after all and customers would be coming in soon, so they needed to get ready for them.

And the others headed off toward home.

A home they knew they'd never want to leave once they got there.

And, knew with happy hearts, that they never would need to again. Because they were finally just where they belonged, with the others on Olympus. No longer nomadic and homeless, they had an Eternal home now.

Xxxxxxx

They arrived by the next afternoon, tired from the long drive but happy to be there finally.

The cars were instantly let in and they were greeted by the other Olympians. Many said they had been waiting for them to move in someday, they'd missed them being gone so much. Others suggested a 'get to know you' party, with a bonfire and cookout, and everyone could come. They agreed it would be nice to have some fun with them. But first they wanted to get settled. And get their gifts, they'd been told about them and were excited to see them . The tracks had been set up to honor them but to be shared by all of Olympus and used by all the others, too; something they wouldn't be against.

First, they created a house, furnishing it with all three men deciding on the décor. Magic making it so. And when they were satisfied with it, they let the gods lead them to Tej's garage. He wanted to show it off. He even had an apartment above it to live in, like he used to at his old garage!

"What do you think?" Tej said coming out excitedly, pulling them around to look at it. Dean chuckled as he pointed out the hanging chains in one corner. He'd left those in the area where they'd all had sex before, but added more toys along a wall on hooks, and devices here and there to play on. They'd made him a garage playroom; improved on the play space for them. "We're going to be playing here a lot, aren't we?" He said grinning, then laughed. "So going to happen, yeah!"

He eyed the toys and his eyes lit up, "Wouldn't mind playing with some myself, saw a few that don't look painful…"

"Not all are for masochism, Tej. Some are just sex toys. Some are for us to use on each other, those of us into pain. We fully intend to share your garage there, baby. Eric and the other Dominants insisted. They never had sex in a garage either…most of them at least. Garage sex was too fun to stop so we set up a space in here just for us to play in; not to work on cars in. We hid the other devices behind that backdrop over there." Sam said and proceeded to show him which ones on the wall and behind the backdrop. Then explained how the devices worked. He agreed to try them, but without the whippings and such, but just bondage and sex could be fun. They agreed to do just that.

Then the gods led them to the tracks and showed them the blue prints of them, and they were thrilled.

"This one is for street racing, as you can see, we've added 12 streets, some places where you can play with diversions here and there, special things you can do for the races. The street interweave a lot so you can make a new track each time, and if you get bored with the track as it is, you can change it at Will with just a thought and make a new one any way you want. It's tied to your guys' thoughts; you, Luke, Dom and thems'. It reacts to your desires. The same goes for the Drift one. That is Han's track, but works the same way. What do you think? Do you like them?" Dean asked anxiously, hoping they did. They'd tried to suit them to their tastes; to show them they were welcome here now.

"I…I love it!" Dom said and hugged him. Then pulled him in for a soul-searing kiss and dipped him, making them both chuckle as the kiss broke and left them hard and breathless, "Yeah, we're going to continue this later…have to break in our new bed, don't we? How about you two join us?" He suggested grabbing Dean's ass as they stood again and moved apart. "I love you."

"Love you, too. Baby." Dean said. Holding him close for a second, enjoying him holding him right then. "Welcome home, guys. All of you."

"Yeah, we'll join you." Sam said leering at them, totally agreeing with that offer already. "We wanted you to be happy; this is your home now. We want you to feel comfortable here."

Then they saw the Drift Track and Han did the same to both of them, kissing them until they were hard and breathless, and glad they liked the gifts; gifts that suited them well.

"Now…to show our appreciation…" Han said, grabbing Lucas as well. Dom grabbed Tej and they all headed to their house to make love and show them just how much they appreciated the gifts; with gifts of their own. Ones they were sure they were going to enjoy immensely and would be given again later and much more frequently…now that they lived there with them.

Brian and Mia headed to their own area, and created their own home… a nice beach house like they used to have, complete with a beach and a newly created portion of ocean attached to it; a magically created one. They sat on the beach and watched as the other Olympians came to see their 'ocean' and beach and asked if they could swim in it, use the beach? Mia just nodded and said that was what it was for. Then made the ocean portion bigger to fit everyone; the beach extended both ways so they had a lot of room to fit them as well. More than willing to share their little bit of beach life with their new friends and loved ones. Jack ran to play with some other little ones that ran by and they waved him off when he asked if it was okay if he ran to play with them…they saw he really wanted to and agreed.

They reflected that while they did travel a lot, the boy did need a home of his own, and friends…and those kids would be great friends to him. Then saw some of the older ones come up the little ones and join them, playing as well, taking them to play and swim in the water with them, to chaperone. They looked up to see Sam approaching and motioned to the kids in the water. "That your doing?" Brian asked. They were all parents and very protective of the kids, so they took care of them and kept them safe. He was relieved they all worked together that way for the kids, he felt reassured at that fact; more so now that he'd seen their efforts for himself. He saw that Mia felt the same way and they smiled up at the happy god.

"Yeah, they wanted to swim and it's not safe for them to go alone. So I sent some of the older ones to watch over them and take them out; they'll be safer with them." Sam said and laughed as they remarked on his sex-tousled state. "Yeah, we just got through playing with Dom and them…to thank us for the tracks and the garage. That and I think they just wanted us, never could be sure." He chuckled now as Dom kissed his ear and hugged Mia. "They done yet?" He asked, knowing they weren't.

"Nah, you snuck off so I figured I'd follow you. Dean and Lucas are still being played with. They won't be done for hours. I see you redid the beach house…nice beach." Dom noted it was just like the one they used to live by, but bigger, and the ocean looked great…then decided he needed a dip as well. Taking Sam's hand, he tugged him with him and they went to kiss and swim together as well. Mia and Brian shrugged then joined them; the water did look very tempting after all.

That night they all sat by a roaring bonfire, one of many set up all over Olympus. There were too many of them to just fit around one.

The racers and the sex gods, along with some of their other lovers sat with them, including Bobby and God, and Ellen. Eric, Angel, and Connor had joined them. Obeiron and Lucas as well as Dante, Vic, Trace, Adam, and Hermes.

"So, you said you'd tell us what happened to Suki and Letty? You said they were gone but not how. What happened?" Dean asked.

"Demons, fucking demons, of course!" Tej said bitterly. "We discussed it and decided to do it. To take the Mark and Servant thing, become gods like you offered. We had made love and were hungry. So I went out for Chinese. And came back to see her standing in the middle of the floor, bleeding from cuts to her torso, just like you said happened with Jess. Then she began to spin, standing there in place like a damn top! Then she just burst into flames, bright blue ones, and…she looked like she was screaming but I couldn't hear it, but then…I could and she didn't stop…not even when the place caught fire itself and Jimmy and Dom pulled me out of the room, and…it all burned in front of me…taking her with it." He sobbed and Dom rocked him, hating his pain. Sam looked horrified with Dean and they all were sad for them.

"Letty and I were going to quit, say no. I know you meant to help us, but we were sure we wanted a normal life then. No more crime or fast cars, just us and maybe some kids…we wanted some of our own. So we were going to retire, maybe stay at the house and help with research and stuff from there for Bobby…but we didn't get that." Dom said staring at the ground at his feet now. Tej and Dean held him as he talked, breaking more as he spoke. "We had taken a break from it all, went on vacation. We fell asleep after making love then I woke up alone. I went to look for her, thinking she was just on the porch having a beer or something. I was going to join her but she was just sitting on the step, staring out at the water. We'd rented this little beach cottage, like Brian had. Just for a few weeks, we were going to do a race or two after that…" He cried a little now. "She didn't react to me, to my touch or voice. She just sat there! Her eyes were empty, no emotion to them."

"She was catatonic." Dean said.

"Yeah, but it was worse. She was gone, not even in there anymore…I found that out soon after." Dom answered. "This demon just appeared in front of us, and told her to come to him…and she did. He'd done something to her. He said he knew what we were up to and this would teach us to even consider joining you…then he threatened Mia, said she was next if I said yes. I lunged at him and he lunged at me, said he'd kill me, and right then I wanted him to…but then Brian was there and had Letty, and then went for the demon with me and we fought him off. He just laughed and said he'd be back for Mia…"

"Letty was gone. He'd wiped her mind, melted it; her soul was gone she was just a shell now. However or whatever he did, he'd killed her or locked her inside herself somehow but left her body alive. I assume he meant to make her his zombie slave or something. I couldn't leave her like that, so I killed her, put her out of her misery. Then I went to Dean with Brian and them, took the Mark and godhood, then went hunting…" Dom said sadly. "Never found it, found others who mentioned him but could never find him. He killed my Letty and just got away with it…I wished I'd just killed him back then! I should have. It may have killed me, too, but he'd be dead then at least."

"How long? I mean how long did you hunt on your own?" Sam asked, "You should never hunt demons alone, you need a partner or they kill you quick! How could you think you dying would make it any better? Our Dad did that, and he would have just left us alone. You would have left that nephew of yours, just like you promised you would never do to your own family and kids; that isn't heroic or selfless, that was selfish of you! You thought we wouldn't have helped you, really? They would have, if you didn't want us to; you didn't have to do it alone! Damn it, Dom, you could have been killed! Did you even stop to consider how it would make Mia feel to know you were dead, huh?"

"I was trying to save her…" Dom said weakly and even he heard the lie in there, it was only a partial truth. And they all knew it.

"But most revenge, right? Yeah, we know that reasoning, both Sam and Dad went out to do the same damn thing! Nearly got them killed, too. Got Dad killed anyway…" Dean said sadly. "Leaving your loved ones to get the satisfaction of exacting revenge on someone or something is no comfort when you don't come back! Damn you, how selfish could you be. Don't you realize they need you and they're still here. And you'd just leave them and cause them that much more pain? Suicide…it's suicide. Death by hunting is still suicide; just a Hunter's version of it. It's selfish and only causes more pain. The only one that it helps relieve the pain of is you; the rest of us are left behind to deal with it still."

"I realized that after I reluctantly agreed to help some guy who had a poltergeist that was trying to kill him. Then a kid that was being chased by a werewolf, he was a little thing, an Alpha's son who'd been killed by another Pack and their lands taken. They were hunting him down to kill him too when we found him. We ended up killing the wolves after him and found him a home with another Pack we knew of, a good one like Stuart's. They happily took him as their own, Alpha or no Alpha's son. He's grown now, in line to be Alpha of the Pack. The Alpha there was gay, part of an Alpha pairing. They couldn't have kids, so he was a welcome addition to their family; he adopted the boy instantly. He's a great Dad to him; was from the start. Anyway, I found myself doing smaller hunts and soon was hunting the demon less. And when Tej asked for help with a race, I finally agreed to join him to do it. They talked to me and I stopped hunting for it then; still looked for it but never do…"

"We killed them all at Armageddon. If he was a demon, then he probably died then." Dean reassured him.

"Good, I hated his smarmy accent, too. It was cockney thing, Scottish and English, British. Taunted me in that voice, so smooth and slick. Like he was some kind of kingshit or something." Dom growled angrily, recalling him again.

"Sounds like Crowley…yeah, he was an asshole, trust me, he messed with us enough." Sam said then had a thought. "Wait, we came to you after Armageddon, you sure of the voice, Dom?" He was troubled by the implications here. Then called up a creation and had it use Crowley's voice to test him.

"Yeah, that's the voice. I remember it. I'll never forget it as long as I live." Dom said bitterly. "Why? What's wrong, Sam?" He looked worried now.

"He died! We killed him…the barrier…he couldn't be…unless…" Sam said getting flustered more as he thought. "He'd gone, right?" He looked at God who shook his head. "But how!"

"He could have just ran away and left them to die, used a decoy and left, a clone of sorts. There's also the Traveler thing." God said. "There are many ways he could have gotten out of it. He hasn't bothered Linc though; at least he's smart enough to know not to do that much…revealing himself. He's a smart one; he'd know it's not time to do it yet. He's yours to deal with, boys. Yours alone. It's not time to deal with him yet. I know that much. It will come later, Sam will know, trust me."

"So Crowley's alive? Boy, we do need to find him." Dean growled.

"Not yet, you'll find him when the time is right, don't rush it." God told them. "He also killed Letty, so don't go off the deep end. And destroyed Brian's home. Trying to kill them, too. He botched it but he tried. He also tried to kill Dom by burning his old house up around him when he took shelter in it one night. Dom got out but the house was gone. He was hiding with Brian and them, but they weren't there when it burned."

"Destroyed your home?" Dean asked Brian.

"Yeah, it's why we got back into racing. We had just had the baby and just were helping you where we could from home; trying for some kind of normal lives." Brian said. "We were still discussing it when…we saw the fire and knew it had to be our home. So we rushed there and watched our home burn in front of us. Then a few weeks later we drove to Dom's to join him on his vacation; he'd invited us down and it had sounded nice. We had found a nice beach home by then and were renting it. We found him fighting a demon and Letty staring into space. You know the rest. No one actually tried to kill us the way they went after Dom and Letty. Once I found out that he'd threatened Mia, we ran and gave up our home again. We roamed after that, ran from any sign he might be around…paid attention to omens and signs he set off in an area then just ran…got so tired of running." He looked sad as he spoke. "He won't get Mia now, she's safe here. And as a god, she's even safer. Thank you for the Mark, you really saved our asses with your offer."

"I don't get it. I know he's always been fixated on us somewhat but to be so obsessed; that's really unlike him. What could make him behave so stupidly? Going after you doesn't make sense. You weren't in his way. It wasn't like we didn't already have other gods we made, you weren't that special. You were but not enough to merit that much notice! We had hundreds of gods by then. A few more shouldn't have mattered! Going after us, sure, but not you guys…I have to wonder if there was more to it." Sam reasoned. It just made no sense for Crowley to do something so foolish. He was usually much smarter than that.

"There's more but it's something we should discuss later. Sam, think on it, you'll see why he did it." God said, "You don't need me to tell you; it will come to you."

"Okay." Sam said confused but did as he said. "It's better now but if you need to talk at any time or have trouble dealing with it, just catch any one of us and tell us. We're here for you. We know what it's like to have a demon try to kill you, to kill your loved ones on you. To follow you around and hunt you down like a dog. Azazel did that to us so we can relate." Then he smiled. "The foods ready, let's eat and try to relax now. Let the past be for a while, it'll be there later when we want to deal with it again. For now, let's try to have some fun."

"Sure." The others answered. All more than ready to let the past go for a while, to feel happy again with their loved ones they still had. To feel alive again and let the ghosts go. They'd always be there but they were ghosts, painful ghosts but still…they were ghosts. They may linger but they faded from time to time. It was time to let them fade again and feel alive, they would have wanted that.

Alcohol soon flowed and laughter rang out when they got to joking. Stories of childhood and racing were exchanged, as well as tales of things that had happened after they became gods as well. Then headed over to eat and then swim some more.

Then they took turns on tracks, racing on both of them and then settling into Tej's garage to take care of them some more. And eventually went to find some of their lovers; thinking of a little moonlight delight of their own. Tugging a few lovers along with them to join them.

And, as the sun rose the next day, they found themselves comfortably ensconced in their own bed, in their own new homes, surrounded by the glory of Olympus, and knew they had made the right decision.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean were treating their favorite Car-Angel to a spa treatment, as they saw it. A nice hand washing then a drying, then a nice shine and buffing; all the way down to her beautiful rims. She practically purred as they ran the cloth over her grill as they began to suds her up. The other Car-Angels getting the same treatment by their owners, Dorian doing her Mustang, Dante doing the Cuda, Eric doing the Charger, Bobby doing his truck, and so on.

They heard the drone of engines a ways off and shook their heads, wishing they'd held off on their 'Spa Treatment' long enough to join them racing today. But it had been a surprise things the kids had brought up, and since they had their own cars now, they had decided to take advantage of the tracks. They'd just use them later when they were done.

The Drifting Track and the Street Racing area they'd set up were being used by several of the Olympians; some younger, others older, at the moment. All the racers were already there enjoying the racing against their fellow Olympians as well. The wagers were a bit tamer than they were used to though; mostly sexual favors and such, trading Mechanical favors on their cars as well. Tej was busy with some others working on cars in his garage; keeping busier than he'd ever been before he'd came here. But also much happier than he'd been before doing it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few months later and the other Pantheon's had come to meet them. They decided to keep it pretty informal, since they had gotten along so well before and they already had come to see them as friends. They'd been in touch off and on for months, talking often and finding they liked them already; they weren't bad at all for gods. Not like the ones they'd met as humans that one time at all! So now they sat on the couches in the Rec room and talked easily, catching up on what they'd all been up to relaxing with the other gods that were visiting along with some people they'd brought with them.

"Well, I think we can forego the awkward introductions since we have become friends over these past few months. We missed some of the names before. So let's just cut to chase…what Pantheons are you from?" Dean asked curiously. Eyes scanning the room. "And we'd like to meet the guests you brought."

"We are the Asian Pantheon, or we represent them, I mean. I'm Zien. That is Zan. The young god there is Shang. The woman next to him is Pei, his sister. Then the other man is Ling. We have decided to leave Ambassadors with you and switch them out every few human months. So we can have contact with you more, since you will be in charge of this new Alliance of Pantheons. The Ambassadors will be living with you, doing as you do, helping with hunts and such. But they cannot take your Immortal Servant vow but the memories are fine; we already have them thanks to God there. I will be one Ambassador. I am the god of Wisdom, well, one of them, we have several. Shang is the other one; he's one of our Lust gods. Like Dean was before, and still is, but not nearly as powerful as you are now, of course." Zien said. "We chose volunteers we saw as compatible with Olympus and the sex here and the rest of it. We are open to sex with you all. I like older men and Shang is more into younger ones. We'd both have sex with you sometime if you are interested." The man sat down then looked over at the others, waiting for their introductions.

"I am Lenore. These are my sisters and gods, Moira, Deanal, Pael. The other woman on the end is Samane." The red-haired beauty spoke up. "Moira and Samane wish to stay as Ambassadors. Both are sex gods who don't mind the feel of Olympus. So we said they could take first shift." Her lilting brogue was soothing and sexy and she blushed at their thought. "Thank you. I like your American ones, too. So brash and bold. They have said they are open to sex with you guys here…so let them ask who they like, please?" Lenore said, her green eyes like shamrocks, serious now.

"Not a problem. It's always your choice. We don't need to force anyone here. Sex is optional but fantastic." Sam said. They grinned wickedly back at them now and nodded, both Moira and Samane. Although Samane did seem older but still very attractive. "What kind of gods are you two, by the way?" He asked curiously.

"I am a god of protection." Samane said softly, her accent was softer but no less lilting than Lenore's was. Sam thought it the most lovely accent he'd ever heard. She read his thoughts and smiled. "He really likes accents, doesn't he?" She asked Dean chuckling.

"Yes, the horny thing finds them arousing." Dean teased but added. "It's true though, my Sammy is a sucker for an accent. Just ask Balthazar and Patrick. He adores theirs."

"I will meet them later." Samane promised nodding.

"I am a love god of the Celtic Pantheon. We have several, like yours will someday. In any Pantheon, there should be hundreds of the Love and Lust ones. These make their jobs of populating the Creation much easier. They find the right Mates and put them together. It is a delicate thing we do. We have to read their souls to see if they are compatible or have soulmates. If they have soulmates, we lead them to their other halves; like you two did. Your cupids must have been frazzled by the time they finally got you two together. You were stubborn things." She chuckled and nodded. "And, yes, I read your thoughts there…and I would love to have sex with you, her, too. Thank you for the offer."

"We'll be glad to do that. But let's finish this and then join the mixer outside first." Dean reassured the god then looked to the others, the only group left.

"Not a problem, we can wait." Moira said lounging back now. Also waiting for the others to speak now.

"I'm Ceren, an Indian goddess of Protection. This is my godmate Baril. The blonde is Leara and the one next to her is her sister and godmate, like you two are, Dara. The male there is Borin. Leara and Dara are Hunter goddesses with lust and love powers each, one for each one. Two of many we have there. Baril is a god of wisdom. Dara and Leara will be our Ambassadors." Ceren said, a dark haired beauty that had Indian accent that also was very musical in tone. Sam loved hers, too. She nodded to him in pleasure now. "I appreciate your compliment, Sam. It is rare when one appreciates one's voice over one's body. You are a rare one, Sam Winchester." She said with a smile.

"One of a kind." Dean reassured her. "There is no one else like my Sammy." He kissed him softly then smiled up at him. "I love him. Sorry for the mushiness, he just inspires it; especially when that dimple shows up." Dean admitted. That dimple was his weakness; so sexy to behold!

"It is attractive." Both Ambassadors agreed, lust in their eyes already. Both seemed a bit brash and lecherous like Dean but seductive at the same time like Sam. They saw how they had powers like theirs and were appreciative. "Your dimples are quite attractive, too, Dean…"

Both gods grinned back and returned their looks to the Sex gods, both licking lips in anticipation. "We would like join you in bed tonight also, if you like." Dara said eyes dancing with her desire already. Dean saw she was love. That meant Leara must be Lust. "We do need to balance our powers anyway, so it would do that for us, as it does it for you."

"Good. Now what is your proposal here? How would we form this Alliance? What 'Sections' would be ours and yours to protect and care for?" Dean asked, getting back to business. They all nodded approval of this. He was Lust but also in charge and a strong leader, a good man, among other things; not just his power. Interesting. The others thought. Admiring them already. Such strong minded men!

"Merely what you already asked of the others. To be friends and allies. We'd form an Alliance between us. We stay in touch, visit and talk, ask for help and ask for backup if need from each other. That kind of thing. We'd be united this way. Better able to fight evil in each of our territories." Zien said shrugging.

"Given. We'd be glad to be friends with you guys. We want this work with you, too." Sam said and they all nodded. "You mentioned that we each had areas we were in charge of before?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we all have areas we are responsible for. To spread the work out evenly so as to not overwhelm ourselves." Zien said unrolling a large map and magically spreading it along the wall nearby where they could all see it. Each section was colored differently.

Carefully explaining each section to them. The Asian Pantheon had the Asian areas and countries surrounding them, around Japan and China. Celtic had Ireland and Scotland including surrounding areas. Indian had India and relating areas. Sex gods would be in charge of United States, Canada, and areas around them. The Sex gods also got Egypt, the Norselands, Greece, and Italy. And Europe. All because of the Kisses all through Europe giving them claim over it. The others because they took in and added those Pantheons to theirs and now ruled them; therefore making them all lands they protected. Their Head gods' job to do the same for those areas as well. They were theirs by Rightful Claim also.

The Sex gods groaned at how much they did have to cover but were grateful it wasn't the whole damn thing. Some was better than all. So they kept their traps shut before someone gave them more lands to take care of on the principle they were complaining too much!

"Okay, we get that. That seems much smaller than we'd thought we end up with honestly. But what about that white area. Do they just have no gods or something?" Sam asked curious eying the rather large white area.

"Those are mine to protect and care for, always have been." God said smiling. "They are Israel, Palestine, all those places around them. Those are my sacred places and have been from the most Ancient of times. They are mine to protect and are special to me, to you, too. Did you really assume you were responsible for Creation all by yourselves?" He asked and they looked guilty.

God felt bad now as he read their thoughts. Sure they had, they always used to be. Hurt and killed saving it every time! They'd just figured it would be the same again. That was his fault. They always took the brunt of it but not anymore! They needed the others for them to do their job later as part of Creations Guardians and Protectors. They couldn't win this alone.

"We usually do, so we figured…" Sam began and shrugged again. Hands showing his meaning and finishing the sentence for him so eloquently as they waved; palms up to signify surrender and holding the world in their hands again.

"Not again, you got us now. We'll work together and do it as a team." Moira said. "Creation can be kept safe if we do it this way."

"I agree." Shang spoke up, the others nodding in approval, too.

"We have a request." Zien spoke up now.

"Anything, you name it." Dean said.

"You protect mythical creatures here so, as a show of trust, we brought others to see you and they want to live here with your permission. Come here, Jax." Shang said and two being came forward, wincing as they walked stiffly toward them." He motioned to the pair of beings with brown hair and green eyes and saw they both were fairly tall. About Sam's height and slender, bordering on willow. So gentle looking. "These are our friends and those we protect. Jax, short for Jackson, and Sirene, his god-mate. They are Lamias. A Pair Bonded set." He smiled as the dragons came in to see them, wanting to meet them, too. "Dragons!" He said in surprise. Bowing. All the Asian ones did while everyone else just got confused.

"They revere us." Elledryl said blushing. Kalledron looked amused but sent no mental thoughts of his own. "Please stop, we just want to meet with you, maybe talk to you…please?" She begged.

They sat up again then smiled, admiring them. The Sex gods let them sit with them to listen to the Lamias speak. It was part of why they had come in anyway. They were curious about them. Both Dragons wondered if they could blend their species with theirs. Mating to have eggs with them; that could be a good change now in the species, a new one. They'd come in to see if they might want to ask them about doing that. It had been Millenia. Enough time had passed to call for evolution; so this could be the next step they were looking for in both of their species really…

They may not be able to mate and have kids with the others but with these two, they could!

"We are pair bonded, were from birth. Born as siblings by the same parents but not to be so. We were born mated to each other, just as some of your own kids are. Just as you and Sam were, Dean." Sirene said and they nodded. They got that now. "You were born Pair Bonded but without anyone to tell you. It took a while to kick in. But when it did, you ignored and let it slip away. Pair bonds are not escapable, you should have known that. They catch you eventually; it is their nature to claim you." Sirene said. "Others didn't see it the way our folks did. They were forced to send us away to a Monastery where we were kept apart and it hurt us so much then. We'd already mated and had taken our true forms at fourteen. We were sent away at fifteen for our safety. We never saw our parents again." She cried a little now.

"May we take our true forms, Master?" Jax asked Shang.

"If you live here for good, they are your Masters now, not us." Shang replied. "To deny them ownership would be a dishonor to them, Dean. Do not offend them, please? It's a 'kinky' thing…it's much the way it is with your own slave, Lucas. Not as Submissive Slaves, real ones. They need protected. They have no defenses. So they prefer Masters to do that for them, much like Lucas requires from you for now; but unlike him, they will need it for the rest of their lives but he won't. Sex is not necessary. But if they ask, do not deny them. They only ask for what they need, it is their way." He added and they nodded.

"May we take our true forms, Masters?" Jax asked them now. Eyes pleading. "This form…we've been in it too long. It hurts us!" He added. "We'll explain more but let us change first, please? These human ones were only meant to be temporary. Too long in human form and it suppresses our powers and forms; and it really hurts." He explained. Clearly in pain now.

Sam was worried now when he realized that they had been in pain this whole time. "It's okay, we're sorry. You should have said so. We don't care how you look. Change if you need to. We've seen many…exotic…sights, trust me. You won't be the most exotic by a long shot." He grinned. "I would be honored to see your true forms personally. I think they will be beautiful. You can't not be. I can tell these things. So change already." He said and they nodded. The Lamia took their true forms then. And Sam found he was right; they were beautiful! They had snake bodies with human-like arms and heads but with snake hoods rather than hair. Apparently they only had hair in their human forms. They had green bodies and emeralds embedded in their foreheads. They also had smooth scales, too, with smooth bottoms to them, exactly like snakes were; complete with long tails that extended a few feet behind them. They glided like snakes did, too. Their eyes were pupilless and glowed soft green, like grass. Their bodies were an Emerald green at top and a darker green from the waist down. No sex parts showed though. Prompting Dean to ask…

"Are you sexless, one or the other, or both? I see no sex organs so I can't tell. Do they only come out when you Mate or have sex?" Dean asked and they shook their heads. Both smiled as they realized they really should have expected that question from a Sex god!

"They only show when we're sexually interested, otherwise they hide under our smooth underbelly." Jax explained using his hands to show them the skin flap that hid their sex parts. "See? I have all the normal parts, so does she."

Sex gods were amazed by this, that flap made them totally look sexless! "Amazing!" Dean exclaimed. "You'd never know the parts were there if you didn't know where to look. Why do you hide them?" Dean asked.

"It's easier to move as a snake with them hid this way." Jax said shrugging. "I don't get how you could have resisted being with him sexually. The Mating drive should have overcome that fear of yours easily. It always has been so. At least for our kind." He said. "You were meant to be Eternally bound as Soul mates and Pair Bonded. It was stupid to deny such a gift."

"Yes, it was." Dean agreed. "I've loved Sam since we were teens." He admitted willingly now.

"It usually kicks in at sixteen, so that makes sense." Jax agreed. "Did you ever have sex or did you wait until godhood?" He was shocked they'd resisted the pull to each other for that long. He'd been with Sirene as soon as theirs had kicked in! "Sometimes younger but not by much."

"Sometimes we were. Once in a club for a few days, then when he lost his soul. For a year and half we were lovers then just lost it. He got his soul back and a petty old god, Death actually, hid the memory from us. He was a prude and I guess it offended him. We got it back later but not soon enough to be lovers again before becoming gods. I just figured he didn't want me anymore or was ashamed of us so I let it go. I took what he could give me. That's all I ever needed really." Dean admitted now.

The Lamias liked these men more now. They could see they were still very human; although they clearly had embraced their godhoods and were gods, too. Such good men and good gods; they could see being happy here with them and the others finally.

"Lamias are sacred animals and, by letting them stay on Olympus, you are taking on protection of them. You will be held responsible for keeping them safe and happy. They are pampered creatures, blessed with Eternal Life; they will never to die or age. Not to mention, inspiring love in those around them. The gentle kind, not all kinds of it like Sam does. Affection is more their power really." Shang explained for them. "They will inspire protectiveness as well, and radiate goodness."

"Oh, then you should stay here. Inside of Olympus, and only go into the Faery Woods. We can keep you safer here." Sam said and they nodded.

"We'll stay in here. It is a sanctuary for our kind." Jax agreed. Feeling safe here. Sex didn't matter as much as safety to him and his Mate. Olympus would provide that. "Thank you for letting us join them, Shang."

"It was your choice, old friend. We'll visit you, not to worry. You won't miss us that much." Shang reassured the grateful pair. "Elledryl, why does your Mate not speak?" He asked, eyes suspicious.

"An enemy trapped him in human form Millenias ago and cut out his tongue. We have no powers in this form. So a sorcerer trapped him and tortured him, cut his tongue out. We've talked via the mind since. He speaks mentally. They said a telepath, a powerful one, could pick his words out if they listened to him for a bit. Sam can and Dean can, too." Elledryl said and smiled.

"Sacrilege!" Zien said furiously, shaking in rage. "To do that to a dragon! He should die for that." He said and asked. "Is he dead? If not, I will avenge you, Sacred One!" Elledryl shook her head.

"He is dead." She said but didn't explain. He didn't need to know everything.

"Are our dragons we have like you?" Zan asked now, eyes curious, too.

"Yes." Elledryl said nodding. "We are the King and Queen of all Dragons. We can explain. Sit back and listen." She said and they did. Explaining that they were their subjects that had left their world to explore this one. That it was a custom for young dragons to go off on their own for a few hundred years to learn independence. "Only we can open the portal. Only the king and queen can open portals between worlds, or used to before we lost the power to. We're not sure why but it was gone soon after we got here. It was all very mysterious. We suspect someone messed that up for us on purpose; not sure who but they must have been very powerful though! No ordinary being could do that. It was our weakest power really anyway, the most trivial. Which also made it the most vulnerable and easiest to lose." Elledryl said sadly. Then explained they had come here to explore for themselves but had found themselves trapped here. That it was their own faults for coming here to see this world for themselves. Their curiosity doomed them to be here, in their eyes. No one was to blame, they were past it.

"So if you are here, who is ruling there?" Sam asked and they smiled, knowing that was coming. He'd picked up on that easily, such a smart man their lover was!

"Why our kids of course. We left them in charge. The Prince and Princess are our children. Second in power to us. We'd never leave our home unguarded that way." Elledryl said.

"So they are King and Queen now, with you not coming back and all, right?" Sam asked.

'_No, that is not how the Dragon Realm works.'_ Kalledron sent in their heads, they all nodded they heard him and to continue. '_Once king and queen, always king and queen; so same applies to the Prince and Princess; no matter if we never come back. We'd have to die before full king and queen powers pass to the Prince and Princess, and dragons rarely die. We are the oldest of our kind, true dragons; the first ones. All others came from us and interbred until we had a full kingdom. We established the Dragon Realm as soon as we awakened, took consciousness. We were born of dying stars and floated through space and time for centuries before that happened, of course. Thousands of dragons live there now. Of lesser power than us royal ones, of course.'_ Kalledron said sadly.

"How do you reproduce?" Dean asked and they chuckled.

"Like you do but we lay eggs to hatch outside our bodies. We don't carry them inside us." Elledryl said softly. "We warm them with fire to keep them hot and our fire does it best. The eggs cool and they could die before being able to finally be born. We need heat to live as babies that way; it is how most of our kids died at first. We learned that lesson the hard way." She got quiet now, eyes haunted. Kalledron hugged her close to soothe her.

'_It's okay, El. We made mistakes, we had more. It's not your fault. There was no way we could have known the cold would kill them in their eggs that way.'_ He said to her in their minds. _'Three died before we got heat thing right. Stillborn in their eggs. We had to destroy them, it nearly killed us to do it…'_

"I'm sorry, I never meant to bring you pain." Sam apologized.

"_It's an old pain, it never goes away. You know the kind we mean.'_ Kalledron sent then sighed inside their heads sadly.

They all nodded. Yes, they all knew the feeling. Old pain stuck around. Dealt with but lingering sometimes. It was to be expected.

'_The eggs hatch, and they are born human looking then transform around three years old to dragons like us but smaller; think toddler sized. But they can take human forms briefly. It's more painful for them to stay in human form though, so they take human form for no more than a few minutes then they have to change back or its agony for them until they are adults. Once adults, it's just pain, not agony, to stay in human form longer; like we did this time. We've taken human form for today for nearly six hours now.'_ Kalledron said smiling. '_We need to transform soon though.'_

"As kids, do they have powers in human form or are they powerless, too?" Zan asked. "Our dragons have bred successfully. Their eggs will hatch soon. It's our first successful birthing in Millenia." He said proudly. "Three eggs! More dragons! We only have around four at the moment."

"No, not even as kids do they have powers in human form, never in that form! It is our only weakness, and, like the Wolf, Ram, and Hart did, is easily exploited once a dragon is forced to take human form; which is why most Dragons prefer not to take human form around others they don't trust or know well. Most only keep dragon form around others. They are more protected and powerful that way; impossible to defeat. Not vulnerable to magic or other powers in dragon form but, as humans, they are susceptible as hell, as the demon used against us. Although how he figured it out is still a mystery to us. No one was supposed to know that…It was a sacred secret that only the Faeries knew. The Faeries they had captured must have been forced to tell them. We're not mad. We just feel shame and mourn them now. Do feel like murderers again." Elledryl said crying a little now. Then smiled a little, eying the other gods with hopeful eyes. "We would most like to see them…maybe warm them for you with our fire? When their parents are busy?" The other gods nodded, letting them know that would be a great idea. And that they'd work it out with them and Sam later.

"Not murderers, not your faults. We told you that, remember?" Sam said holding her while Dean held her husband as they both mourned their little charges they were forced to kill by the demon. Not their fault or not, they'd done it and would be haunted by it for the rest of their very long existences.

"What do they mean murdered? What happened to them?" Zien spoke up now, seeing them in pain this way was hurting the other gods who ordinarily worshipped them. Such sacred ones should not be made to weep so much! They should be pampered and worshipped!

So Sam took the time to explain to other gods what happened and include the LA Battle. "It wasn't their faults. It was a spell and, in human form, they can't fight off spells! They were locked inside themselves. They were not there when it was done; it was demon using their bodies to do it, and using them sexually! They were abused. You can't blame them! If you do, you should leave now!" Sam said holding her closer and rocking her as she sobbed. "No one hurts them again."

"No, we don't…you misunderstand us. Spells affect them, we get that. Evil is sneaky in any form!" Moira spoke up bitterly, anger tinging her words now. "It really wasn't your fault."

"You didn't see the betrayal in their little eyes as the hope died, right before we…oh, god, I can't say it, can't do it…" Elledryl said and shook her head. "We did a horrific thing, watching their hope, love and trust become betrayal in such little lovely eyes as we…hurt them in the worst way." She trailed off here. "Tell them, Sam. They should know."

"They were forced to rip apart and murder the ones they were sent to rescue then Turned into their whores for Millenia until a wolf killed the demon enslaving them recently and freed them from the spell with his death." Dean said bitterly. "They need love now, support and forgiveness."

The other gods hugged them now, holding them a little as the gods held them, and they let them, grateful for forgiveness. '_Still really ashamed and sorry it ever happened. Hate demons like them!'_ Kalledron swore furiously in their head, pain in his voice still. _'Didn't want to hurt them! We love Faeries. We were protectors of them and we betrayed their trust in us.'_

"No you didn't! We see that but you don't. You didn't betray them, a spell did!" Dean said softly, kissing them softly and making them sigh unhappily but stopped crying; so the Sex gods counted that as a plus in their minds. "The priests that Eve had, they were dragons. Were they like you?"

"No! They were abominations! She created them from mortal men and cursed them to be dragons. Dragons are not like that! We would never work for that bitch anyway, no matter what she did to us. Used spells or something on real men ages ago to do it probably. Not real dragons. They were in human form more than dragon, and a real dragon would have been driven to dragon form long before then. Besides, they _never_ transformed except to grab virgins! Real dragons have to transform often and for long periods of time to stay healthy and strong, and sane! Only an insane dragon addicted to an agonized existence would never transform; it isn't possible to _not_ transform…so they weren't real dragon at all. Just wanna-bes." Elledryl said with a scowl. "Those ones were monsters, demonlike. Real Dragons are _not_ monsters. We don't kill or hurt others on purpose that way. We would never serve that bitch! We are Celestial beings formed in the Heavens from stars and such there. Once a star dies, it actually becomes a dragon. A star is merely a dragon waiting to be born in the Heavens." She said chuckling at their stunned faces. "The new dragon is drawn to the Dragon Realm where it stays once it gets there." Elledryl explained some more.

Dean said, having to ask but thought maybe he shouldn't. "So you knew her? Eve?" He didn't doubt their rage against her but… how old was the bitch! Damn!

Both Dragons laughed bitterly now. "Yeah, we knew her, who do you think helped God get the bitch locked into Purgatory in the first place? _Lucifer_? Not likely! _We_ fought her until she was weakest then God shoved her into a cell since it wasn't his destiny to kill her for good. It was Sam and Dean's and they weren't born yet. So she was to be kept there until the time for her to go to them to die at their hands arrived. It was destined they would kill her. It was why she tried to kill them so much; she was trying to keep them from killing her first." She caught their look and nodded. "Yes, just like Crowley and the others. Demons really hate you guys, it's almost an obsession with them really…wow!"

"We know. We hate them, too. It's mutual really." Dean bit out. "You think they'd learn."

"Although, I have to say, we're not saying we won't do the Cosmic plans…but an illusion that we had choice in it would have been nice." Sam said wryly. "This whole time, growing up and all the shit before the 'Becoming gods' moment, and even now, we really had no choice. Others got choices but we didn't. It feels unfair."

"It was unfair but you are my sons and as so, you are the most powerful of all besides me. So you get the jobs. It can't be helped; it comes with the power." God said sadly and they nodded. "I didn't get a choice either you know."

"We do our best." Dean said quietly.

"I know you do and I'm proud of you for that." God said. Hating it was so but knew there was no way out of it.

"We had the same experience." Zien said. They looked at him in surprise. "Yes, we are born and then we just get handed this godhood and are told to do our part; we get no choice. Humans do, us gods and such, not so much." He shrugged. "It's what makes us gods I guess. We are born without those kinds of choices and just do what we are supposed to."

"So all gods are doomed to do whatever they were destined to do, to be what we are meant to become. We have as much say as Angels have?" Sam said sad now.

"Exactly." Shang said and they all nodded. "But we do our parts and we achieve great acts of goodness, so it is rewarded." He then had a thought and frowned. "All but Zeus and his little helpers, they got their godhood and went…odd. It was a shame, too. They could have helped the world so much and yet they just managed to hurt all that they were meant to protect and care for."

"There is that." Sam said shrugging then saw the dragons leaving with the Lamias, looking sore and they waved, and then the gods went to hug them, whispering. "Come see us when you take human form again, okay? I want to make love with you again. Please?" He offered with loving eyes, kissing them softly as they did the same to him. The others bowed to them as they went to leave.

"Yes, Sam, we'll do that." Elledryl said smiling. Then addressed the others. "We will be back. We must shift now but we will spend time with you all during the snow day tomorrow."

"Um, snow day?" Zien asked surprised.

"Sam makes it snow for us. We sled, make snow men, do snow angels, and have snowball battles with the kids and all of us, even the townspeople we marked." Dean explained and smiled. "We'd love to let you join us for the snowball battles. All the kids join us and you can meet them, please consider it?" He asked.

"We'd be honored." Shang said chuckling.

"Beware of Mati and Denae's aim, they have wicked aim and perfect shots so it hurts when they hit you with their snowballs, I suspect it's a power of theirs." Sam warned them, chuckling, recalling the bruises he had the next day after the previous battles. Denae's alone were formidable! "And, if you would allow us the honor of your company, we would like to offer you our hospitality. And to extend the offer to you of sex with us. You can choose who you desire and ask them to be with you…most will agree to it and some won't; just ask anyway but be respectful. Someone will say yes, trust me."

"Will you two?" Shang asked licking a sexy lip, lust in his eyes.

"Hell, yeah! That's a given! Anyone interested in sex with us can just follow us inside. You others look for partners. We all want you guys so why not take us up on it? We're really good at the sex, trust me." Dean leered and nodded. Taking Shang's hand and tugging him along. "You're a given, too, sugar."

"Yeah, I am." Shang laughed and they tugged him toward the stairs.

The group dispersed now and began to mingle. The ones not into sex found ones willing to just talk and hang out, trying to learn more about Olympus and those young gods of theirs. They seemed like good gods and so powerful, like their father.

Zien found Whistler, Bobby, God, and Colt then he and Zan decided to ask them for an orgy. Which they happily agreed to and joined them in the Sex god's room; using a part of their bed since it did take up most the room.

The rest of them, mostly the Celtic ones and them, joined the Sex gods and Shang, and had sex with them all. Shang soon learned a new form of inter-Pantheon relations when three of the Celtic sisters pinned him to bed and cuffed him there, and proceeded to pleasure him as they saw fit. Shang, not being the stupid type, lay back and let them have their way with him. And those women all thought he was a really good boy for letting them do that; such a smart little godman.

Rewarding him with sex with them and multiple orgasms for everyone; something they were sure they should do more of soon. Shang was their new favorite toy and they really found themselves addicted to playing with him; promising they would be doing this to and with him the rest of their time here, along with other times as well over the years to come. They had an Eternity to play with their little godman sex toy after all. He happily agreed to their orders and agreed to do anything they wanted to. And the four beings got lost in sex and lust with each other as their powers came out and stole their minds…for the rest of the night.

The Sex gods were too busy to really notice the loss of the three women, since several men and women had cuffed them, too, and were currently making good use of them as well. One fucked them, two sucked them, then one rode them and then the males and females had them use their mouths for their every pleasure. All writhing and fucking hard, switching and taking them again; the Sex gods not complaining and letting their powers out now, too. Carrying their sex and pleasure out to all of Olympus most of the night and enthralling them to it; making them writhe and feel all they were feeling. Then making them all cum as often as they were doing.

And, when morning came, Sam was uncuffed first and all washed up. All were unhooked and then Sam got Lorynei who smiled up at him and Sam laughed. "Make it snow with me, son?"

'_Yes, Daddy!'_ Lorynei sent and soon they were on the porch, Olympians and Nature and visiting gods alike waiting for him.

"Eager things." Sam teased then added. "This is Lorynei, he's a Winter god, like I am now. No longer the rain kind or sun; I do the Fall weather and cold. I can do lightning and such but not the rain or sunny weather as much as I used to anymore, Dean does that now. But Lorynei is all cold; pure Winter and Fall. We are training his powers. So…get ready. Remember it will be blizzard conditions then dwindle to a soft snowfall; that lets the snow build up enough for the activities. We'll make it snow harder at odd times to keep the snow going as we want it. Everyone got the warm spell done for yourselves yet?" Sam asked and a couple blushed, doing it quickly while the others nodded.

"Lorynei, call your storm, son." Sam asked lovingly and kissed his cold cheek and looked up with glowing eyes to form more clouds to join his son's. Soon the blizzard hit, winds blew hard, and snow blindness kicked in as walls of snow fell, and the others huddled in cars, in homes and such, and on porches, until it died down a couple hours later to a heavy snow fall with less wind, then gradually less until it was the lighter snowfall they'd been promised. Lorynei was sat down and he stood, no more than a year old but standing and wobbling, his blond hair and gray eyes happily taking in his storm, holding out a hand to feel his snow and looked so proud that Sam and Dean had to pick him up so they could kiss and hug him. "Yes, you did that, son. Isn't it pretty? You are so powerful. Going to be such a great Winter god!" Dean said proudly and helped him down again. Then let his sister join them to play in the snow; both wanting to make their first snowmen. The kids poured through the gate and out of homes now, ready to play. Everyone else watched as parents and guardians were tugged along to play with them.

The visiting gods approved. Such a family place and the families seemed so close and in love with each other. Supportive of each other. All kinds of Love lived here; they saw that now. Just not all at the same times. Sex was put aside for family time then family time for friendship and eventually friendship and sex took place while family never left. Olympus didn't feel like just lust or sex anymore; it felt like love of all sorts now, too.

And the gods suspected the Olympians already knew that. Even as Whistler and Colt tugged Zien and Zan along to join them in a snowball battle and the Celtic sisters claimed Shang to join them for it, too. The kids all picked teams and dragged one Sex god each along with them to join, too. The parents following and knowing they were expected to as well, and were glad to do it.

Eric sided with Dean and Angel took Sam's team. Connor went with Eric. Ellen and Bobby went with Sam while God went with Dean's team. Wolves and vamps were chosen for teams. Then the gods and hunters, all kinds, and the townspeople and their kids, too. The Lamias sat nearby watching and chuckling. The dragons floated overhead and observed as Olympus became a snowball battlefield, all of it participating. Denae was grabbed by Dean with a "You are so on my team!" And she laughed with him but went to his side. Mati was grabbed by Sam and he whispered. "Aim for the big ones, baby girl." And she nodded, eying her Daddy Dean and knowing just who her first target would be. Denae doing the same to her Daddy Sam but both parents fine with the bruises they'd wear with pride later on that day.

Linc, Rommie, and Samae soon sat by God, eager to fight with him. Rommie went to Dean's free side and wanted to throw snowballs with him while Remmie did the same with Sam. Lorynei went with Dean and Gabe went with Sam, per usual, plus it evenly distributed the Winter gods among the teams; so no one had an unfair advantage if they used their powers. Which they probably would.

One went flying, hitting Dean in the chest and knocking the air out of him. Another hit Sam there, too, doing the same thing. Bruises already forming then, and with the opening volleys out of the way, the snowballs were soon flying hard and fast. Everyone making them and some throwing them, taking turns with it.

Hoping to make it last and they did; it lasted for hours.

Then Dean's team got sneaky, sent an ambush after them, and soon had them covered in a flurry of snowballs they had to surrender to. Then the rest of the other team were merciless, hitting them with snow, too, and Lorynei dumped a snow drift onto them; causing them all to give up, too, so they could dry off and do other things.

Then another orgy was called for. Some went in to do it while others stayed out and played while tables of food were laid out magically; complete with light snacks, sandwiches, salads and dressings, and sodas, juice and koolaid. No alcohol around the kids. The visiting gods noticed and approved, also seeing veggies and dips appearing now but no snack cakes or sweet stuff but some sodas of choice yet.

They made them eat healthy, like good parents. Good for them.

Then figured they may be Sex gods and the place may be their powers but….this showed they weren't just that…

They were good family men, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The Dragons and Lamias had brought up the mixing of the species. And knew it could get tricky but figured that with them all staying there to watch over the eggs, they could handle it.

"I'm fine with it." Jax said and eyed Elledryl, "When do we do it?"

"Me, too." Was the response from the others.

Kallendon cast a worried look to his Mate, who mentally got his point. "They don't need kissing, baby. It's okay."

'_But I want to make love, to kiss!'_ Kallendon sent back. The Lamias easily read his thought.

"Come here, Kal." Sirene said and the dragon slowly approached her with scared eyes. Afraid she wouldn't want him now. She slipped arms around him and pulled him close. "Open your mouth, Kal, let me in. I'll show you how I can help, why it doesn't matter."

Kal shot his Mate a look and she watched curiously, but was turned on at the thought of seeing him have sex with someone else, too. She saw that Jax was the same way, already hard from it as well. He leaned in as if kissing and opened as she said. She snaked her long tongue in and found the nub where his tongue once was and rubbed it, stroked it with her own. He moaned softly, the feeling encompassing all he'd ever known! Elledryl broke in and asked, "How do you kiss him? I can't figure out how to tongue kiss him…though he really used to love to, still does." She said then waited, watching as they kissed then finally stopped.

"You brush the nub where the tongue once was with your long dragon tongue, like when you kissed before but you do all the work with your own tongue. It's not hard to do." Sirene said and urged her forward. "Try it, El."

She did and soon found him moaning more, melting more. Getting lost in her again, his Mate finally able to kiss him again! And his heart soared_. 'I love you!'_ He sent and she smiled as they broke the kiss reluctantly.

"I love you, too, Kal." She told him and hugged him as he cried happily. Then motioned to Sirene. "I want to watch you have sex. It excites me."

"Him, too." Sirene told her and took her place. Elledryl stepped back until she knelt in front of Jax now, and saw Sirene doing the same to Kal. They soon turned so they could watch each other have sex and smiled, all nodding they were ready.

Sirene took Kal in her mouth and soon was sucking him eagerly. Kal's hands entwining in her hair while watching Elledryl, now doing the same to Jax, who also did as Kal was doing it to Sirene. Their eyes locked and his mouth went dry. A desirous look in Jax's eyes told him that he wanted him, too. Kal nodded, letting him know he wanted him as well. Both knew it would happen after the eggs were made; not before.

Then thought maybe the ladies would like to take each other, too. They let the women read their thoughts and saw them nod eagerly to each other as well; all in agreement it would happen already.

Soon they saw their women lay before them, spread wide to take what pleasure they could get. The men did not disappoint. They thrust in easily, the women wet and eager for them. Their eyes closed in pleasure as they kissed again; Kal getting lost in Sirene's hungry assault on his mouth and fucked her harder finally. Gripping her hair to keep it going as his hips took her deeper and deeper. Her loud moans carrying and gasps of pleasure swallowed by their kiss.

El and Jax watched them go at it, and soon got so turned on that they too were going at it just as hard and soon all were cumming; arching and screaming, clawing and letting every orgasm only encourage them to ride it out. Fucking through multiple orgasms; multiple times and more pleasure than they'd expected. Bodies bucked and writhed, rocked and thrust at each other for nearly two hours before they could stop. But when they did, the men looked to the women curiously.

"We're pregnant, I feel it. The eggs need time to be ready to come out of us though…I feel more than one." Elledryl said and chuckled. "Clearly the multiple birth rule here now applies to us…I usually only lay one." She said in happy surprise.

"Us, too." Sirene admitted and returned to her Mate to cuddle. Elledryl lay by Kal again and smiled as well. Happy to cuddle and kiss him again, tongue doing as the other woman's had done and rejoicing at how happy it made her Mate.

"I love you, Kal. This will be good for us…we could make our own after I lay them…we can give birth over and over, back to back. Can you?" She looked at Sirene, who nodded. "Why don't you do that, too? Have more dragons and lamias as well, couldn't hurt."

"We should." She agreed with her new friend and they waited. Soon the ladies grew a bit bigger and knew it was time. Elledryl sent a call to the gods and they came running, eager to see the egg laying. Flaps opened near their stomachs, exactly between their other flap that hid their sex organs and their true stomach. Then the men carefully helped them push and carry the eggs out, laying them gently on the cloud nest they had set up for them already. The gods noticed there was no pain, no birth or labor ones at all. She laughed at their surprised but awed looks. "We lay eggs; that does not entail childbirth. So no pain is involved." She saw them nod then said. "They should hatch in a few weeks; we just need to keep them hot and very toasty. Don't worry, snow days won't hurt them, between us and Dante, and the other Pheonixes, we should be able to cover them with fire you can't put out and that won't harm them, but will keep them hot enough to grow properly. We are used to taking care of the eggs, even in the coldest temperatures. Trust me, we know what we're doing. You're worrying for nothing."

Then they watched as they reached for their Mates and made love again, settling in to watch just because they were allowed to. Soon enough they came and did it again and again…until hours had passed and they lay cuddling again, kissing. Then laid the eggs again. Elledryl and Sirene silently communicated with looks then nodded, approaching the gods. "May we try with you? Do a mass egg thing? It couldn't hurt to try…" Elledryl asked.

"We'll try." Sam said and reached for the Lamia. "We switch after a while; we can sense when we have made the children…so we'll switch then, okay?"

Dean held Elledryl now and they nodded.

Soon they were going at it as well, then switching and doing it again and again, switching off easily. All cumming and sucking them hard and doing it again; until they lay resting once more. "You sure multiple births won't hurt you?" Dean asked, thinking they really should have asked that question already, boy, he could be a bit dense.

"No, it won't. We used to do multiple births a long time ago…before I didn't keep them warm enough and they died in their eggs." Elledryl said a tear slipping out at the memory. "So many died."

"It won't happen again. We'll keep them warm. We do fire, too. We control all the elements, too…let us help?" Dean urged her worried as well.

"We'd like that." Elledryl said and smiled as they watched Kal go on all fours and moan as Jax entered him. Going slow then fast, easily working their pleasure up then low. Keeping it going for a while before cumming together and crying out; their pleasure urging the other pair of men to join them. Finishing with each lady before taking each other as well; unable to resist doing it, too. It looked too good not to copy.

Eagerly they took each other and switched off. Sam taking Dean, Dean taking Sam, then Jax eventually being taken by Kal as well, all kissing and fucking for what seemed like forever and cumming like fountains in the rain. Then rested and went to help the ladies lay eggs again. Laying the eggs with the others; close together so they'd stay warm better, hold heat the closer they were. Seven eggs for each lady from their gods and this made them smile. A bigger batch of eggs than they had planned but they weren't arguing. More babies were a blessing, especially since they hadn't given birth in Millenia and had so wanted some of their own again.

"We'll share the kids, right? Us lamias and dragons, raise them together, okay?" Jax asked worried they'd parcel them up after they were born like most dragons and lamias did…he wanted to be a part of all their babies lives; not just those he'd made with his Mate.

This was not a surrogate deal and he wouldn't let it become one either!

They would be their parents; all of them would.

"Yes, we'll raise them together." The others agreed. The other way was fine for those of their species outside of Olympus they supposed, although they didn't understand why they would do that and miss this opportunity to share the raising and loving of their kids; but not these Olympian babies! They needed them all and they would be sure they all played their parts.

Speaking of parts, they thought with careful consideration. The dragons soon rushed away and got the others to set up a bonfire over all the eggs and made sure it would burn for a long time and white hot; burying the eggs under it for best heating. Then took true forms and flew closely over it; the others backing away quickly and the dragons blew fire on it. The bonfire blaze touched the sky now and they smiled, knowing it would be hot enough now. They would need to keep the bonfire replenished and set to always burn but it would work. They all could do it.

Satisfied they had it in hand, the Lamias wandered off to mingle again. The gods went to talk with the others once more; to offer to help with the cars and explore Olympus more. More cars were being started and they suspected quite a few had no clue what they were doing already. It was better to help them than to let them stumble through it; it took much less time that way.

And smiled as they looked back at the raging fire, found themselves eager to see their children it would bring forth, and the lamia/dragon mixed ones, and the pure ones. Then swore that they all would grow up together, accepting of each other and seeing each other a family; not different than them and to be seen as less than them for their inherent differences.

Such an amazing opportunity, more beings, new and different species, on Olympus again…this excited them.

Those kids were going to be so loved!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A week or two before Christmas.)

Varis disappeared with Stefano and Sam a few days later and Dorian got curious but said nothing. She just figured he was setting up a surprise for her and needed some time to do it. She just smiled and got excited about what he could possibly be doing for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Christmas Eve Morning)

He vanished again with them days after that, kissing her lovingly, and saying he had some gifts for her and they'd be having a dinner later; just the two of them. Then he'd winked and she got the point. Not 'dinner' so much as eating it off each other and feeding it to each other…she nodded enthusiastically at that plan; fingering the collar on her wrist. "Yes, this counts as submitting so get ready, Pet. This is going to be good for you, trust me." Varis said then and kissed her bye. Vanishing with the others after blowing her a kiss.

She was definitely looking forward to tonight!

Xxxxxxxxx

(Later that afternoon)

Varis had a big black bag with "Scaric Jewelers" on the side in his hand when he got back. But he stashed it in the nightstand and forbade her to touch it. "For later." He said smiling. "Bacchus and Apollo have a date with you in an hour, right?" He smiled and she nodded.

"I'll cancel if you…" She began to offer.

"Nah, got an orgy with the gods and Karis in a few, too." He said touching his bump. "Will you still love me when I'm…showing more?" He bit a lip worried. He was going to be huge and the cravings…he didn't envy anyone them!

"Of course, I was beautiful when I showed, right? I'm pregnant here, too. Will I be attractive to you?" She asked and both shook their heads at each other's insecurities.

"Yes, you were gorgeous. I even wished they were mine…" Varis said softly, eyes not meeting hers. Playing with the blanket they were sitting on. "I used to daydream you loved me and were pregnant with my kids…we'd have such beautiful vampire babies."

"How about after this one? I have these then we do that, have our own kids? Me and you?" She asked and he looked up in surprise but his eyes shimmered with tears, hope and happiness there, too.

"Really?" He dared to hope she meant it and couldn't keep that hope from his face.

"Really." She smiled nodding. Touching his face lovingly. "I want our own kids, Vare."

"Me, too." He said softly then insisted firmly, "I'll be good Dad, promise!"

"I know that." She said and hugged him close, him holding her, too. "One more pregnancy or two. God is talking about putting God powers into the Dhampyre bloodline sometime, I already agreed to it. So after our babies, I'm having his but…then I'm done." Dorian smiled though. "Dhampyre is bad enough without God in there too."

"He's doing it with the wolves, too. At least three have agreed to it, Laurie included. Artemis and Maat, too. Infusing God powers into the god bloodlines and wolf bloodlines, too. We suggested you to him for the Dhampyre one. The stronger we are later, the better we can protect the World in the future later. I volunteered to get pregnant when you did. I wanted to surprise you with that tidbit but…" Varis blushed. "It's for procreation, not Mating. I got that with you and them. It's just sex with him, he knows that. He promised not to push for more from me, Karis said he'd do it if God would use the same rules with him, too. We all could have sex with him together…at the same time?" Varis offered, looking away embarrassed. She'd say no, he and Karis had already agreed to do it together with him…"Will you be our Third?" He blurted and groaned. He hadn't meant to say that!

"Third?" She asked confused. Third what?

"Mate, wife. With me and Karis as your…heavenly Mated husbands…" Varis said then explained better. "Me and Karis are a couple, right?"

"Yes." Dorian said listening.

"Sam and Dean are a couple, outside of the others, right? Individually?" Varis said and she nodded again.

"Yes. They are god-Mates. Primary Mates to each other over anyone else. We are just Mates to them." Dorian said thinking she was getting the picture and hoping it was what she thought he was asking!

"Well, me and Karis want you to be real Vampire god-Mates with us, like they are with each other, like we are to each other, me and Karis. It wouldn't be just us anymore. It would be…you, me, _and_ Karis. But not the sex part with Karis, but he adores you as a Third. He's agreed to pleasure you otherwise without the…intercourse…if you'd agree to it. We really want this with you." Varis said and blushed. "I get it, we're already Mates but…this would be more personal to us. You'd be ours in a way no one else is. Not even the Sex gods themselves. We just want you this way."

"Yes, yes! I'll be your Third! So…a wedding or…" She nearly knocked him over with the hug she gave him now! Theirs, especially just theirs in this way; belonging with them like no one else did. She wanted this!

"God agreed to do it tomorrow…after I proposed. Which, technically we haven't yet. Karis isn't here and it's not a real proposal if he's not here but…at dinner in a few hours, okay?" Varis offered nervously. "I can't take your answer until then, sorry. Karis…"

"I can answer later. The answer won't change, baby. Don't worry about that." Dorian reassured him. "I'll be your Third and bear your kids, Varis. Then God's. He'll wait for them."

"Good, so in six hours, meet us on the big cloud bank. We reserved it especially for us tonight. Before the party of course." Varis said and kissed her before leaving. "I love you."

"Love you, too." She said, leaving with him, eyes on the black bag, eager to get her gifts now. Hoping one was a wedding gift!

"We are going to be beautiful mothers and we'll do this pregnant thing together, me and you. Okay, you need me to reassure you that you are still attractive and I need you for it, too. We both get cravings and the sex drive will get more intense, then there's the 'huge as houses' issue. But if you hang in there with me, I'll hang in there with you." Varis said. "I'm going to need you for this one; I've never been pregnant before. I'm afraid I might…lose them because of a hunt or something. I don't have a god-cocoon for my babies…" He stroked his bump with worried eyes on it.

"We'll keep them safe, all of us." Dorian reassured the vampire.

"Okay." Varis said feeling a bit better. "Might stop hunting until they are born, just help out here for a while."

"I have to, so join me. Bobby could use our help, that's for sure. Research is only getting more and more of a chore to keep up with, given the new monsters and stuff. You'd think Eve's monster creations were sterile or something…no! They had to go out and fucking multiply! There is twice as many as there used to be to deal with and they keep bringing more into it. Bobby and them are seriously regretting not killing her earlier!" Dorian said shaking her head. "Those of us not hunting will be required to help get research for those that do have missions and hunt. So we won't be idle, trust me. Even Abe and Samuel are getting overwhelmed. I think they are looking forward to us being trapped here pregnant." She laughed as she saw them approaching. "Speak of the sexy devils…what's up, Abe?" She grinned and knew it had to be important for them to seek them out this way.

"We know you two are pregnant but…we need back up for some hunters taking out a series of nests. Could you do it? Safely and not hurting the babies?" Whistler asked and shrugged. "Eric and Angel are already out on a hunt and Karis is in conference with God and the boys about the Party…we don't want to bother them. They are marked, so you can just pop there…" Abe continued and Samuel Colt shrugged.

"It won't take long. Just to control them enough to let the others rescue the human hunters, unmarked of course, that were kidnapped earlier." Colt said.

"We'll do it." Dorian said after consulting with Varis. "Send us there then we'll use the marks to come back later." And Samuel did that, them vanishing instantly.

"Let's hope they get there in time." Abe worried.

"I'm sure they will." Samuel soothed him with a touch on his arm, taking his hand. "Got a gift for you later, baby." They'd been dating for a month now but it still felt new to them. That and more sex with the Sex gods was their new thing but they weren't complaining about that either. They were fantastic at the sex stuff!

"Aren't we opening gifts tomorrow?" Abe asked curious. Eyes sweeping the room, there were gift bags stuffed everywhere in here; most from the jewelry store of Stefano's and Dorian's. He briefly wondered which one was his, or was there more than one? He knew the Sex gods had gotten them all gifts this year, joint gifts to each Mate. Some for the others, too, the kids included. There were already ten trees around the house and all were filled to gills with gifts as it was.

So some gifts were given on Christmas Eve, at the party they were having for everyone later. To clear up some of the gifts that didn't fit under the trees; not just the ones that hadn't fit into this bedroom!

"Yes, but these are for just us…I wanted a private moment to give them to you." Samuel said blushing and smiling, too.

"Okay, when?" Abe asked, suddenly eager to get the gift his lover had for him now.

"In a couple hours, I want to make dinner for you. I, too, have reserved a spot for us. In the Faery Woods. It's so peaceful there and pretty." Samuel admitted. "We got a three hour window to play with once we get there. It's reserved after that."

"I'll let you take me there." Abe said and they kissed softly, happy. Then they headed downstairs and waited for their date, and Samuel headed to the kitchen to start their dinner. Abe left him to it and went to help decorate the house and the courtyard with the others. All had a free day, no hunts or missions for a couple days. Even the Valkyries and all the others, including the townspeople, the special teams, human hunters and their families, and the psychic ones were there to celebrate with them!

Christmas was coming, and almost everyone wanted to give their own gifts privately tonight, before the party of course.

Which was going to be a blowout. Everyone was coming, even those in Europe were coming for a few hours, well, until Christmas night itself, giving them a whole day to celebrate with them. God had invited them and they all were eager to be there. Spike and Buffy were looking forward to celebrating Christmas with them all, especially Faith and Robyn and the Olympian Slayers they had here; some of which that wanted to get married that day, too. God had said they would be. They all would go back after sunrise. God protecting their territories with Angels until they got back. So they wouldn't lose ground in their battles just because of the holiday festivities.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian sat facing them on the cloud now, eyeing her bag, and saw another two, one for each of them from each other, too. They had been thorough. Karis kissed her cheek and Varis kissed her mouth softly. Each showing their deep love for her in their own way. Just because of the no sex between them, it didn't mean Karis didn't love her less than Varis. He just loved her without the sex.

And she was happy about that fact, too.

First they knelt in front of her, each taking a hand.

"We love you very much, Dori. And because of that, we…want you to be our Third. Our Mate, like he is to me, so you will be to _both_ of us now." Varis said and waited for the answer he knew was coming. Karis looked panicked but Varis knew he didn't need to be.

"Yes, I'll be your Third. I love you both, too." Dorian said nodding and Varis looked at Karis. Karis drew out a box. She took it and opened it. It was a charm, a gold one attached to an ear clip attached to a ruby stud earring. A delicate thing, she thought. A wedding ring-look to the ear clip though…she examined it closer now. Yes, it was a wedding band but made into an earclip, well, part of one at least. "Help me put it in, would you?" She asked and Varis put the clip in first, fastening it through the hole and to the back hook on the other end then putting in the ruby stud in a lower hole and putting the back on it. Securing it so it would stay on.

Taking out one for each of them and she helped them put theirs on themselves, too. Identical ear clips and earrings with the small tag. With all their names etched on each tag, the tag was less than the size of the upraised portion of their fingerpads, a tiny thing really. But it was their tag to show they were a threesome now.

Then Varis took her collar and cuffs off her. She waited for him to put them back onto her but he didn't. He set it aside and reached into the bag. "Come here." Varis said then motioned for her to bow. "Please?" He pleaded and she shrugged, letting him make her do this it just this once.

He took out a long box and opened it, showing it to her. It was a silver collar. It was made of softened silver, sterling if she wasn't mistaken, and intricate pieces were plaited together into a soft collar of silver with hooks at each end and a disk to attach them too. "You can wear this all the time and it will pass for a necklace or…on your wrist as a bracelet. Up to you."

"Neck, all the time. It's pretty." She said and offered her neck. "I won't take it off but I don't have to submit the whole time. The contract still holds true. Don't push it, Vare." She waited for his response now.

"I'll abide it, a necklace unless I want your submission. I'll take what I can get. I love you too much to let you go now." Varis agreed with a crooked smile. "I'd never push you too hard, Dori. Submission isn't the only part of you I love. I find you sexy when you're being dominant or confident, too. When you are being essentially yourself. You have no idea how magnificent you are, Dorian, in every aspect of yourself."

"You…" She said being struck speechless now. She'd known that he thought that highly of her…yet she hadn't known how highly but, _wow_, that was one _high_ pedestal. She prayed she didn't hurt him too much when she fell from it; she always did. No one could live on a pedestal and not fall from it eventually. The only thing she wondered was if he'd still love her the same when it happened. "Don't put me on a pedestal, Vare. I always fall off and end up disappointing the one who does it." She said this sadly. Perfection rarely lasted long and she was far from perfect. "Love me despite my flaws, which are many, trust me."

"I've seen your flaws. I love you despite them. Hell, I love you because of them. I've never liked perfection either. But imperfection? I adore it. Especially in you, Dori. You're not on a Pedestal; I just hold you in higher esteem than any woman I've ever known. Which is why you were my first woman to be with sexually." His eyes sought hers and watched the realization hit her.

"You were a…" She stuttered.

"Well, not strictly…we'd been lovers for years, Karis and I, but you were the first woman I was ever with; the first one I wanted to be with. First one that ever stirred my blood and desire; made me love her enough to want to be with her the way I was with you." Varis admitted blushing. "The only woman I even loved and wanted for myself."

"I am yours and I'm glad you chose me to for your first…and, mind you, the _last_ woman you'll ever touch, got that! No other women but me, I'll kill them first." Dorian said jealously. "Not even Artemis, or any here. You are all _mine_ now!" A woman _virgin_ and he gave himself to her…it stirred her inside and made her want to claim him in more vital way now; touched her heart in a _different_ way.

She'd never been that special to anyone before. And she wanted to keep him as hers only; untouched by any woman but _her_ now! _Hers_! Men he could have but not women. There would only be her now. She'd brand her name on his forehead if she had to, just to make sure the other bitches knew it now, too. "_Mine!"_ She said possessively touching his face, eyes hard on his.

"Yours, always only yours." Varis swore and meant it. Just hers, but never another woman. He'd never wanted them before or after her anyway. She'd been…special to him. "Will you wear it? The collar?"

He hesitated to put it on her. Unsure if she'd take it now that she knew it wouldn't come off, afraid she'd change her mind.

"I'll wear it." She said happily and he fastened it around her neck with the disk to lock the two ends together. He offered her another box, and it held cuffs, matching the collar. She offered her hands and he put them on her, using their disks to lock them on her, too. Then her ankles the same way. They didn't look like a collar and cuffs, they looked like a necklace and bracelets.

Then he pulled out one last box, and it held two necklaces, fragile looking things. Slim silver chains, with charms on them. One had a key with a ruby in the hole of the key handle, the other had a small loop with two charms on it; one a key matching the other one on the other necklace and a lock charm, with a ruby in the keyhole. Varis took out the one with the two charms on it, and offered it to her. "This doesn't come off either. It symbolizes you are Submissive to someone but still a Dominant, too. I love both sides of you, my Love. I value them both and love you for being both, too. I want to show how proud I am of you; so you knew how much I accepted you and what you are inside…not just Sub but other's Master, too. It is an intriguing combination and it makes me love you more for it." Dorian let him fasten the delicate clasp to her then took the other out.

"This shows you are my Master, right?" Dorian said and Varis nodded. She fastened it on him then smiled. "It doesn't come off you either."

"No, it won't." Varis promised then kissed her, and then turned to Karis.

He gave Karis a silver cuff bracelet with a moon on it, and his name inside it. "I thought it suited you, K."

"It does." Karis agreed and kissed him, offering his own gift to him.

It was a silver and gold braided chain, and he fastened it on his lover now. "This suited you, too, V."

"I love it, thank you." Varis said and hugged him.

Then they ate together and talked, cuddling all together peacefully until they saw the sex gods approaching. Then sighed as they packed up and went to leave. But saw only Dorian going. Apparently, the Sex gods had gifts for the Vampires, too. Kissing her Mates goodbye, she said, "See you soon, Apollo is waiting for me anyway."

"Save a dance for us, lover." Varis said smiling and kissing her one final time.

"Always." She promised and floated down.

Apollo and Bacchus joined her in the bedroom then, making love and kissing her, and they gave into their Christmas pleasure; their gifts to each other now. Apollo and Bacchus already exchanged theirs hours ago; gold and diamond matching earrings for each of them. And coupons for sexual favors from each other which they were sure they would enjoy later.

She gave them new journals for anything they wanted to document now that their other ones had gotten filled up. They'd turned them into Bobby a week ago and it seemed like the perfect gift for them both. One with a Sun on the front and the other with a goblet. They loved them and made love to her again in thanks for the gifts, too. Her gold earring they'd given her in one ear now. Their gift to her.

Sam and Dean gave each other a tattoo, a round gold crown over each of their left muscled upper arms; a rather large one. The others stealing their moments as well, doing their gift giving as well.

Samuel presented Abe with a wedding band, asking him to marry him. Saying they could marry tomorrow, if Abe didn't mind. God was marrying some others so he wouldn't mind. Abe kissing his lover senseless and practically screaming his 'Yes!' Both making love for a couple hours before heading back to tell the others their news at the party.

God giving his lovers a wish, anything they wanted and he'd give it to them. They asked for a weekend in the country, just the three of them. Fishing, swimming, hiking, and all the nature activities they could ask for, a second honeymoon. They wanted to spend more alone time with him. God agreed and said after Christmas they'd go and leave the Sex gods in charge with Whistler and Colt advising them.

Then they also made love and did some submission; both Submissives kneeling and sucking their Master, drinking him as he came in their mouths. Him making love to them as they Stilled for him, and eventually letting them cum after sucking and taking them in every way he could. Them moaning and begging for more and he eagerly granting them it now. Then, when they were spent, they cuddled and waited.

Then they went to open the portals, letting the others in Europe to come through now. It was nearly eight'o'clock now and the party started at eight thirty. Sam and Dean let the townsfolk and their guardians in. All the Special team members and hunters, human and psychic alike, drove in and parked in the far places of Olympus. All the wolves and Vampires would be here soon, too. They were just finishing off missions and heading back in a few minutes themselves. All the gods that were out hunting with them also returning to celebrate.

They sat by the gate as they awaited the others and reflected on all that they had to protect now, and how much they had to lose…what with the new Nature gods, the new beings and babies, their mates and many kids, along with a good chunk of the world….they were unsure that, even with their swelling numbers in twenty years, they were still a little unsure that they would be able to protect and care for at all. It was too vast and they feared they'd mess it up and doom the whole thing. And those in it they were sworn to protect and serve. Those they couldn't afford to let down. Like they couldn't afford not to fight against Lucifer and the Angel's Apocalypse, they couldn't fail to save this World or Creation here. They had to find a way to make it work.

They just weren't sure how they were going to do that. In charge of their parts of the world, they felt small compared to their destinies now. Like they always had. Like they had when stopping Azazel, like when they stopped the Gate from opening. Like they had when Sam opened the convent seal unknowingly, thanks to that Ruby bitch! Like they had when the seals were breaking and Angels said they had to stop them, and when Lucifer was after Sam, and the damn Apocalypse…it took Sam away from him, into the cage, and Dean got back a shell of him. A cold shell that learned to love Dean but it hadn't…it wasn't _Sam_, not the man he loved; not the brother he'd needed. Manny and Gena, and Death had got Sam back to him. Like they had felt when Raphael broke Sam and went after Purgatory and only they could stop him; with the angels help of course and Cas's help.

So many things they'd had to do, and always they made them feel small in comparison, so human, so frail compared to them. How could they possibly win each time?! But they had and, even as gods, they still felt small compared to their destinies, their duties, and their responsibilities. Even with all the help they had now, they knew it all fell on them to hold it together, to lead them to victory. And that, in of itself, scared the hell out of them.

Always doomed to save the world, to do the impossible. All because of who and what they were.

God's sons. John's sons. _Winchesters_.

All were things dooming them to this fate. And, even as gods, they thought of what the Bible said that Jesus had said. And did what he had done as well…

Asked that their cup be taken from them.

And got the same answer, too.

_No_.

It was their cup and, bitter as it may be, and, much like the poem of the man eating his own heart as well, they knew what they would do with it.

They'd drink it down in huge gulps and eat the hell out of their own hearts…

Because it was what they did, as much as they hated it and railed against it, it was what they _always_ did.

They'd do it.

Because, honestly, they _usually_ were and _really_ were the only ones that _could_.

And the thought lingered as a tear slipped from their eyes and their hearts ached for a reprieve from it.

It wasn't fair.

But then, life was never fair, as they had found out time and time again, as it killed them repeatedly, and took away those they loved most. Dad, Mom, Jess, all their friends, and every chance they'd ever had at a _normal_ lives. Even though every chance had been a lie. A pretty and _attractive_ lie…but a lie all the same.

They'd _never_ had chance at normal. And, though they loved their lives now, they couldn't help but taste the bitter taste from that cup, the bitter taste of their own hearts on their tongues and souls…and wish they had had a chance. Even a small one would have been nice. A say in how their lives turned out.

And a lie that had held a bit of truth would have been nice, too.

But, again, they never had that.

And, damn, didn't they mourn that fact.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bobby found them by the gate, deep in thought, and read their minds. And what he read there broke his heart for them.

"I'm sorry, boys. I'd fix it all for you if I could." Bobby said sadly and their eyes fell on him. And just like he had when he first met them when they were just little kids, he knelt down in front of them and hugged them close…and this time, instead of smiles like before…

They both cried into his shoulders and he didn't blame them.

It wasn't fair and he hated it too.

But life wasn't fair.

Especially when you had Winchester Luck.

Winchester Luck had always be the worst luck he'd ever seen in his damn life!

And those gods? Those lovers of his? His fellow godmates?

They had it in _spades_.

But this time they had something they hadn't had before, not back then.

They had him, by their sides and fighting with them. The rest of Olympus, too. They weren't alone in this fight and they wouldn't have to suffer now. They could win this time.

Sure, it wasn't the normal they had hoped to have before this but…

It was _better_ than that. It wasn't normal but, then again, normal was overrated. The others who loved and cared for those Winchesters were quite happy with it this way. Where they got to live with them, love them, have lots of sex and family love, and join them in their fight. So, no, they weren't alone in it this time. They had all of Olympus at their backs, and at their sides, and, best of all, in their very _very_ and really _very_ large bed! Bobby thought this with relief now.

Knowing it would be _more_ than enough for them.

Because everyone knew they would need them.

Because another facet of the bad Winchester luck was the strange attraction that drew demons to them like moths to a flame. They were truly demon magnets! Gods or not. Bobby thought with a mirthless chuckle. Like someone had known this would happen. From birth, they'd attracted demons to them; either to Turn them, fuck them, or to kill them! Sometimes more than one option at the same time, too.

Azazel, Meg, Ruby, and especially Crowley…for example.

Yeah. Bobby thought with dread. When those demons got through in Hell and managed to make their ways to Earth…they were going to go straight for those Sex gods! And find a wall of gods, vampires, wolves, and humans, and Faeries standing in their way.

No one got their gods, and that also included fucking demons! They didn't get to abuse or hurt them again, _never_ again. They would be the strong, powerful, and proud gods they really were and they would have them fighting by them this time. Nope. Bobby thought happily as they headed back to the party. Demons didn't stand a chance, didn't get to do what they'd done before. Not to Creation, not to the humans, and not to anyone they loved…

But most importantly, they didn't get to do anything to their Head gods, whom they all loved and would do what it took to take care of. Even if that meant killing every _last_ demon that dared to set foot outside of Hell and tried to do any of those things to them. The demons who did so would all die.

And they would be standing with the Winchesters when they killed them!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obeiron greeted the Pagan gods with hugs and kisses of welcome, excited to see them again, which made them blush but smile. Then he led them into the woods to let them see it again. He'd known they'd missed it. Karis and Varis were chatting with some of newer Kinky Special Team members, apparently they knew each other. Dean noticed but figured it made sense; they were in the same field of work there for a while. He and Sam noticed that the Slayers and Buffy and them, along with Willow and Kennedy, were mingling more finally.

Angel and his former cohorts were all reunited for the evening and soon were engrossed in getting to know what they had been up to since separating and were amazed by the changes. Not only was Gunn a werewolf and soon-to-be father with Julia, but Faith was Lust Goddess like Dean and Robyn was a Healing god; they'd needed one and he'd volunteered for it to help out more. Buffy and Spike even joined the conversation along with Giles and the gods he was with now, surprising them all with the news they were already pregnant. Which got them all hugged and congratulated.

Angel tugged Eric over to introduce his Master to his friends, proud as hell of him and Eric smiled back at him just as happily. Glad Angel wasn't hiding his kinky status like most did from their friends and loving him more and more for how open he was about them. How honest he was with his loved ones, trusting them implicitly.

Willow and Kennedy were holding Dorian close the whole time, laying claim to her and tugging her along with them everywhere they went, and she smiled, then let them do it. They had missed her and wanted to make the best of their time together this evening.

Giles caught them soon after and blushed furiously as he asked them to marry him to Buri and Idun that night. They gathered the three around them, and noticed all their friends crowding around to attend their ceremony. Smiling, Dean offered the vows, to which they all agreed and said 'I Do!' and kissed passionately afterward.

"Congratulations, Giles." Buffy said smiling and hugging him. "I'm glad you found someone to love finally; I was worried there for a while. You'd always be alone. And I never wanted that for you. You're much more than my Watcher, Giles…you're as close to a father as I ever got since moving to Sunnydale. I love you."

"Love you, too, Buffy." Giles told her. "I fought for you so hard, even against the council because of that fact, too. Quit the council for the same reason, too. You weren't a commodity to use and wait until she died so another Slayer could be called…you were Buffy and you were this beautiful, strong, and independent girl that deserved better than that. It was like you were more of a Slayer than any that came before you. You and Faith, you just seemed to hold something more inside you than they did, more of yourself. You knew who you were and what you wanted, you thought for yourselves, which is a helluva lot more than most of the slayers that were called did. They were 'yes, sir' and 'no, sir' and gave no damn thought to question a single bloody order they were given… but you two did and it made you much smarter and stronger for that trait. Hell, you lived much longer than any Slayer ever thought to be able to because of it. I always admired that trait, the strength you carried that kept you from breaking and being some obedient slave to the council's wishes. I was very proud of you for that, by the way." He smiled gently and kissed her forehead now, brushing finger through her hair there. "So beautiful, so strong, and such a perfect daughter…you always were to me, whether I ever told you or not. You always were; that's why I always found my way back to you. You never really needed me as your Watcher, not very much, but you always needed me as a Father. I saw that and tried to give you that much; even when we fought." He sighed as he let her go and was soon hugged by Faith as well. "I never loved anyone the way I loved you two, especially you, Buffy. And you, too, Faith. You always seemed so lost and tried to hide it all the damn time. Playing the whore, or the tough girl, but never allowing your real self to show through; until you let me and Robyn in. You were always like her, so lovable but you were…more lost and hurt by life than any person I ever met. I just wanted to fix you, show you your way out of that, that's all. I loved you, too, Faith."

"Even when I tried to kill all of you, even you, Giles?" Faith asked uncertainly, shame in her eyes and lowering them instinctively as if thinking she wasn't good enough to look at him now. Less than she was for what she'd done in the past. "I'm so sorry for all that I did…so sorry."

"I know that. I knew you were sorry even as you did the things you did…you never would have really killed me or him. It wasn't in you. It was the darkness in you. You always held more than she did. You were right when you said she was the light slayer and you the dark one. She obeyed the rules, stayed good, and you got dark and broke every last one of them. But it wasn't important how you did it, or she did it, because it got you both to the same place; two different paths you were destined to take. Two slayers could never take the same path to the same place. You each had your own way of thinking and reacting, and feeling and the way you dealt with life. So you weren't like her, you weren't supposed to be!" Giles reassured the dark haired slayer, kissing her as well. Not feeling a bit of lust for her strangely enough; he'd always been too much of a father to her for that to work on him. "You both found the strength and Will to keep living far beyond what most Slayers ever did. You found your ways to Love and friends, and a life with more meaning than the fact that you could kill something! That's all I ever wanted you to learn. Killing comes easy for a Slayer, yes, even you and yours, Buffy, but finding Peace and love…that's always been infinitely harder to do. And you eventually did it, both of you. Buffy had me, Faith had you, Angel, but we both helped them find what they needed. That's all there was to it. There's no need to be ashamed, Faith. Your paths were hard, as are all paths that real heroes must tread; but you did it and found the reward at the end of them both. Maybe you can be better friends now. Although you do both bring out the worst in each other eventually…for some odd reason." Giles chuckled in amazement.

"We're just too alike." Buffy agreed and shook Faith's hand and pulled her in for a hug.

"We're friends, don't worry, Giles. We just can't get along all the time. I think it's a slayer thing. Nothing against your lovey-dovey logic…Dad." Faith teased Giles and smiled to let him know she was only teasing him. "But B and me know why we fight; you can never understand it, not really."

"I suppose not, as long as you try to get along, I'm fine with it." Giles said in surrender and Buffy and Faith nodded in approval, then laughed.

"Our turn." Dorian said pulling Karis and Varis along behind her. More people joined them to watch. Sam did it this time, asking the vows and getting 'I Do's' from them all. Then smiled as they shared balls of essences between them to make the godmate bond to each other. Then saw Buri and Idun do the same with Giles. Then thought they looked so happy and hugged them when they stopped glowing.

"Come celebrate with us. We'll be in shortly." Sam told them and smiled. "I need to make it snow again. Move to the porch at first please. A white Christmas is called for here, remember?"

"I remember." Faith teased him and kissed him breathless then whispered in his ear. "Still waiting for that present from you guys…"

"What present? It's under the tree." Sam teased, knowing just what gift she was talking about.

"Not that gift, silly." She said in a sultry voice and cupped his dick, rubbing it suggestively. "This gift, baby."

"After the snow, go upstairs, we'll join you shortly. Grab Robyn, I want a piece of that fine ass again, too." Sam told her and kissed her passionately as well. "Hold on. This won't take long."

They stepped back as he built up power and released it with glowing eyes into clouds that formed now. A hard snow fell now and he smiled, heading upstairs with Faith and Robyn; Dean trailing along with some others eager to do them, too. Buffy and Spike shrugged and joined them, thinking that playing with those lovers might be a good present for them, too.

And the sounds of their sex followed, ringing on through night and spreading to the others, causing them to feel all the pleasure they were feeling. And as the snow lightened to a light snowfall, Sam found him being rode by the dark slayer while the light one kissed him hard, both of their hands touching him in love and lust.

Dean being taken by Spike and Giles, Buri and Idun and the others taking part as well, with them and each other for most of the night.

And the party continued through Olympus as they each celebrated in their own ways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Eight months later)

Eric and some of the Subs were reclining at their usual table, watching the act on stage. Sam and Dean knelt on each side of their Master while Angel and Connor decided to take a chair, clearly not feeling that Submissive at that moment, and shot Eric an eye roll. Eric shrugged, silent permission for them to do so given. Obeiron and the other Faery ones weren't there, simply because Obeiron, as King of the Faeries, had forbidden any of his Faeries from going to the Human Kink clubs ever again. They weren't allowed to come into Luc's or anyone's Leather club. The small group were now enjoying the soothing harmony of the emotions in the club itself; the love, lust, pain, and pleasure. A swirling symphony of emotions they were used to and thus it made them feel comfortable here; it had the feel Olympus in here and they savored that as well.

It was their second favorite place to go, so they came here often to relax, or as much as their jobs allowed them to.

Tonight was different however. It was their Date night with their Master and each other and they'd decided to spend it at Luc's club. With each other but just talking, enjoying each other's company, and watching the sex acts on stage and enjoying drinks with each other. That and enjoying stealing kisses and indulging their Submissive kinks with their very loved, but very dominant Master later in one of the rooms they'd reserved for a time later that night.

Suddenly Sam and Dean shot up, ran to the back rooms, and they ran after them. Dean mentally calling for Luc and saying someone was being abused in his club. The gods cringed as they heard the human Submissive's cry of pain and then his soft whimpers; not whimpers of Submissive apology either. A whimper of terror, 'abject and totally terrified' fear! They followed the sound of the resounding blow they heard so clearly again in their mind's eyes and kicked in the door; arriving just in time to see a young black man cringing behind upraised hands, blood leaking from his lip and a black eye swelling and already beginning to close up on him.

The Dom had his fist raised to strike the man again and Dean growled, reacting instinctively.

Dean ripped the Dom away from the trembling Sub; the Sub in question already pressing himself so far into the corner that if he could have, he'd already have become one with the plaster itself. Tears coursing from big brown eyes lined with thick but long black lashes; such beautiful and expressive eyes, they observed. They reflected his terror at this moment and that fact alone was enough to inflame their tempers; eyes like that should not bear that much pain and fear. Other emotions yes, but never those! His arms hugged his legs and curled the man into a rather compact and smaller tight ball now and he watched them with uncertainty. Eric and Sam tended to his wounds as best they could by human means as soon as they could soothe him enough to let them touch him; seeing as he was terrified and hating that most of all. Dean made the Dom sit on the bed and stood over him glowering, daring him to stand. He'd beat him as bloody as the Sub if he tried it.

"Stay." Dean growled the word.

"I don't take orders from Subs." The Dom sneered.

"Then I guess you're going to see how bad a Sub can kick your ass, won't you?" Dean sneered derisively.

"You wouldn't dare…" The Dom said with narrowed eyes. "Your Master hasn't given you permission to…has he?"

"His Master would _let_ him, don't you worry about that." Eric said approaching the man and glaring. "I might even help."

"Um…" The Dom stuttered into silent self-pity, like a petulant child that just had his favorite toy taken away from him by an overbearing parent for something he thought he hadn't done wrong…they could feel it coming off the man in waves and smiled at him down at him coldly.

"Jason, is it?" Sam asked, reading it in his mind. The Submissive man nodded and Sam smiled. "Good, now Jason, look at me, here at me. Not at him, at me…good boy…now answer me, do you believe in magic?" Sam asked, badly needing to help the man, sensing he had more internal injuries that he was hiding, recent ones, too, that would kill him soon if not dealt with. Hazel eyes filled with concern. "Can I show you a trick?" He knew Adam would be better at this part, the healing, but he was at school at the moment, and it was up to them. He reflected that they badly needed more healing gods for Olympus and resolved to find some if any showed up that had the inclination toward the medical stuff.

"Magic?" The Sub said uncertainly but seemed to relax. "Real Magic?" He asked again. "Like a magician does?"

"Magicians don't do real magic…but I can…do you want to see me do it?" Sam asked, trying a touch to his chest, feeling the ribs there as he ghosted fingers over them. Sam hated how the man cringed in pain from his touch but then stilled. Bitterly wondering how one person could treat another so terribly, it was wrong!

"Yes, I do…" The man said in a scared voice.

"Close your eyes, beautiful man. Let me fix you then." Sam urged, kissing his cheek, giving him his god protection in that one touch, he deserved it. He watched as the man's eyes slid shut, and touched him ever so lightly, pressing healing into him. He guided it through the man and made it heal him inside; getting every broken rib, punctured lung, and bruised bone, and torn tissue he could get in the brief time he had to do this. Stopping the internal bleeding that would have killed him if it hadn't been dealt with. Someone had deliberately almost beaten him to death. One more day of not getting his wounds tended to and he would have been, Sam saw now. "Shhh, it's better now…it's okay, baby…shhh, we're here." He smoothed a hand over the man's tight curls. The man curled into his arms easily now, crying.

Sam shot Luc a look and he approached nodding. Anger and outrage was in that look and a clear order for him to deal with it or they would; and their way would not end well for the Dom! Luc's way might leave the guy breathing another day, whereas their way definitely wouldn't.

"Do you want to press charges, Jason?" Luc asked gently.

"The club could be exposed…" Jason said softly, sniffling.

"It's in the paper and advertised on TV on late nights, we're already exposed. We don't hide what we are, son. I don't like cops in here in that capacity but if it has to be, it has to be. The question is, are you out to others? Are you okay with them knowing you are kinky?" Luc asked him.

"I'm out and I don't mind anyone knowing I'm kinky." Jason said then thought about it, eying the Dom fearfully.

"He won't stop hurting you until you do something about it. Show him that he can't hurt you anymore and you won't take it anymore." Sam advised. "I get that you are afraid and traumatized but you have a right to be protected, kinky or not. And he deserves to be arrested for assaulting you."

"I want to call the cops, I want him to pay for this…but I want you to stay with me, magic man. I'm scared and somehow you are making me feel…calmer, less afraid…more loved than I've ever been loved before…I think that's part of the magic you mentioned before, isn't it? Love?" Jason said softly and Sam nodded.

"It is, and my name is Sam. That is my lover, Dean. That is my Master, Eric. Those others are my fellow Submissives to him. There are four more at home that couldn't come; he loves and cares for us, don't worry. He'd never hurt us or treat us as whores." Sam hugged him gently now. "It is very nice to meet you, Jason."

"You have eight Submissives?" Jason asked Eric curiously. He'd never heard of a Dom having that many Subs before, it was like a harem. "You sure you don't pimp them out or…that kind of thing, right?" They seemed happy and not like he did that to them when they were around him…they appeared to love and trust him completely. They also seemed to eye Jason with a mixture of concern and worry, and the Dom that hurt him with anger and hatred, protectiveness in their gazes. They all seemed to genuinely care about him and they didn't even know him. It touched his heart to realize that someone did care about him that much, no one had in so long…

"No, and if anyone tried it, then I'd have to hurt them for even trying to touch them." Eric reassured him, knowing what they had was unusual by human standards, but not Olympian ones. So he let it slide since it was a legitimate concern for the abused man to have. And he hadn't meant to offend them, he'd been worried about the Submissives, someone beside himself. It showed he wasn't too far gone to care, a good sign he might overcome this eventually.

"Good, cause Sam seems too nice to be hurt that way." Jason said eying his savior with worship in his eyes. His hero.

"I'd never hurt him that way." Eric promised and Sam smiled back at his Master. Jason saw the love in their eyes and nodded.

Luc came back in and said, "I've called a cop that comes here as a client, he'll make sure it gets handled gently. He's a Dom here, so he gets how to deal with Subs who are traumatized; he specializes in them. He's part of the Special Victims squad of the force here in town. He'll be gentle with him, don't worry." Luc caught them mental worrying and nodded. "He's one of the good Doms, one of the better ones I have here. He'll help him."

"Good." Sam said in relief and they waited, keeping the Dom on the bed but making them get dressed before the cops got there.

"Just tell the truth, Jason. That's all you have to do. Just don't mention the magic thing I did, or what I told you, please?" Sam asked.

"I won't." Jason said, realizing his hero held a secret, a big one, but was too upset to inquire into it further at the moment.

The club emptied quickly and soon they were the only ones there, and they dressed quickly as well, knowing the cops would not understand the room full of naked men; let alone a room full of naked, mostly kinky leather-clad gay men!

Xxxxxxxxxx

Detective Frank Ross was good-looking, around thirty and exuded that Dominant vibe like a cologne, a really strong one! He was latino looking and reminded them of a popular singer they liked, Enrique Colderas. A very gorgeous man.

And a very concerned one, too.

He shooed them out after taking their statements and they gave Bobby's house as their address and gave him their cell numbers if he needed them to come in and answer any more questions. Their records were gone and they knew they'd show up as not being in the system if anyone checked their prints and backgrounds now. Ash had thoroughly scrubbed their bad records away until they were clean as lambs again.

Thank goodness.

Sam stayed however, Eric with him, and, as owner of the club, of course, Luc stayed as well. The others headed back to Olympus to wait for them and let Bobby and them know what was going on.

"So, tell me what happened from the start. How do you know that man again?" Frank asked the pretty black man, attracted to him instantly but keeping it professional. The guy was abused and the last thing he needed was some cop trying to pick him up for a date…or a scene or two as Dom and Sub, which Frank found himself picturing at the moment. An uncharacteristic thing for him to do, too…he was usually much more professional than to allow that to enter his thoughts about witnesses or victims of crimes he investigated, and now…for some odd reason, he couldn't stop himself from thinking it.

"He's my Ma…boyfriend, or was. I left him two days ago. He followed me here and I tried to run, and he caught me in this room hiding. Then he proceeded to beat me and tell me he forgave me for leaving him but had to punish me for it anyway." Jason said and they had to shake their heads.

"Jason, this is my partner, Perry. He knows I'm into kink, and I come here to play. Therefore, he knows you are, too. He doesn't judge me nor will he judge you. So you can be honest with me here, and put the rest of that truth back into those sentences, okay?" Frank said and nodded to the taller man with him, who looked amused at his phrasing there.

"I'm also married with three kids, and not the least bit interested in kink but it doesn't offend me. It's just not something me and my wife like." Perry said and smiled. "I'm his friend and I want to hear the truth. There is no shame in liking Submission, I've never thought so. My parents are kinky…" He shot them an amused look and wink. "And they are a gay couple, so there are no judgments here. Put the kink back in that explanation, we need the truth to get him for this, son."

"He was my Dominant, for two years. We were fine at first, stuck to the light stuff, sex was great, and we were in love. Then he lost his job in his company and had to take a lower paying one at another company, and began to change. Our playtime got rougher but not so rough I didn't like it…at first." He said then got quiet. "He began to get to where he sometimes hit me with the whip and stuff too hard, ignored my safe word, said he was sorry, didn't mean it. That it was an accident. I believed him and he seemed so loving afterward….like maybe he hadn't meant to hurt me, so I forgave him." Jason said then a tear slid out.

"Then he got to where he was drinking a lot and yelling, and…wanting me to do things that weren't in our contract…and I said no. But he redid the contract, beat me to where I could barely move then said he'd do it again if I didn't sign it. I read it and saw he put an unlimited clause in it. Made it a slave one, and I had no say whatsoever…I was afraid and said no again. He beat me again and this time, before I passed out bleeding on the floor, I signed it and he ruffled my hair. Said I was a good boy…and I don't remember much after that but waking up several days later to breakfast in bed and him being nice to me." Jason said squeezing Sam's hand harder and he let him. The detective's eyes were pissed, and so were his partner's. But he stayed composed, and let Jason speak at his own pace.

"Things were better after that. The too-hard blows stopped, the sex was gentler, and he gave me gifts, and didn't hurt me anymore. This went on for months. Then last month, he was laid off. We had to move to a smaller house in a not as nice neighborhood; he had to work fast food. I tried to work again; he'd made me quit as soon as we got together. And I couldn't even call my family to help us; he'd made it so we didn't talk anymore either, and I had no friends. It was just us and no one else. Then he started hitting me too hard again and, more often than not, the sex was too rough. Honestly, I bled a lot from it most of the time. He had begun to give me to his friends in return for cash to pay our bills and rent shortly after the abuse started getting too bad. So…I was too afraid to say no. That's why I asked your Master, Sam, if he did that to you. I hated the idea of him doing that to you. Or the others." He cried now but kept talking, even as the silent tears coursed down his cheeks; making all their hearts hurt for him.

"He refused to let me work again, kept me in the house like he had done for months by then. He didn't stop the hard blows this time. They just got more frequent and eventually were all he did to me by then. I had no safe word thanks to the contract, no say at all really in what he did to me. The sex…hurt. And more often it was bordering on rape or actually was. Either way he enjoyed it and I hated it... I wasn't allowed to say no to it. I did what I could to please him so he'd be nicer to me, but, more often than not, I simply prayed he pass out before he touched me. Which he usually did. Drunk kink hurt more and sober kink was at least tolerable by then. Until he gave me to some men who…" Jason shook his head and buried it in Sam's shoulder sobbing.

They watched as Sam soothed him and encouraged him to finish. The Dom was gone by then to another room and Frank said he couldn't hear him, not to be afraid; they wouldn't let him touch him again. They promised. Jason nodded and said, "That's not it."

"Then tell us, we've heard worse, trust me." Frank said and took Jason's hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze; Sam silently encouraging him to continue touching the Sub now with his eyes and body language. Jason was trusting him now and Sam was encouraging their bonding. Frank was grateful for his help and glad he was there to guide the man to trust him more finally.

"I thought it was just one guy, I could handle that. I was used to that." Jason said then cringed. "It wasn't one guy. It wasn't even three, it was ten." He sighed. "I serviced three of them but could do no more, I was tired, dirty, covered in cum and their fingerprint bruises. I was leaking it out of my sore ass and body. My jaw hurt from sucking them off for too long and too hard. But they…bound me to a bed and forced me to do more anyway, until I lost count of how many took me and how much they did to me…I can honestly say it was for the best really when I passed out. It made it much easier to deal, trust me." He cried again and looked ashamed again; making the others hate the Dom for making him feel that way even more! "I woke to my Master drunkenly taking a turn while they cheered him on and passing out on top of me. One of them unbound me when I asked him to, said I was great in bed…like _that_ was a _compliment_; it _wasn't_. So, I worked out from under him, grabbed his wallet, and took his money, and ran. They let me go and that was when I found the hostel. I had found some clothes drying on a line nearby that someone had forgot to bring in for the night. So I was at least able to get dressed; they were a bit large but they worked to cover me." He sighed then nodded. "I got a bite to eat and stayed there last night. I was going to ask the owner of this club to hide me from my Master. I had heard he was a good guy and did that sometimes for us abused Subs…but my Master…I mean Larry…sorry, not used to him being an Ex yet…found me, and I ran to hide. He found me and was beating me up when Sam and them found me, saved me." Jason finished. "He won't be able hurt me anymore, will he? He can't get to me now, right? I'm safe now?" His eyes flicked between them, seeking reassurance. Frank saw his fear and faint hope and had the mad urge to hold him close and soothe him with gentle touches and kisses to his temple. To run fingers in his hair and tell him he was safe, and under his protection, where that man could and never would hurt him ever again! He repressed it to consider for later and rubbed his hand in a comforting way; the only touch he could safely do without pulling him into his arms to protect him from any more harm and knew that was a blessing, too.

"You're safe." Frank said and entwined fingers with the Sub anyway, smiling as the Sub wrapped his hand around his, too. A soft feeling hit his chest and he found himself getting lost in the man's brown eyes. Striving for a more professional tone he added. "Luc, can he stay here? I know this is a safe place for abused victims, so…"

"I got a room he can stay in for a bit." Luc agreed. Then made a mental note to stay as well, to keep an eye on the man. In case he needed anything. "I have some clothes in the closets there in the rooms that might fit him better, too. You hungry, Jason?" Luc asked.

"Yes, Sir." Jason said with lowered eyes, afraid of betraying how relieved he felt now, how good it felt to be with people that didn't want to hurt him or fuck him. That were treating him like friends, rather than their servant of sorts. Not treating him like a whore.

"Not 'Sir'. You aren't my Submissive. I'm Luc. He's Frank. And we aren't trying to use you for kink. We're trying to take care of your needs. Like food and clothing, and safe place to sleep. So, my name is Luc. Now, what would you like to eat, Jason?" Luc asked and he seemed to be thinking.

"A sub sandwich would be nice, meatball. Maybe some chips?" Jason said in a hopeful tone.

"You got it, we'll order in." Luc said and sent Kale off to order them some food. "You staying, Frank? I got a free room for you, too, if you want it to keep an eye on him…" Luc saw the Sub and Dom look at each other questioningly before Frank looked back at him and answered.

"I'd like that, thanks, Luc. I'll take what he's having." Frank said and then said. "I need to check in at the station, get my report in first but…I'll come back soon, is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I need to make some calls anyway." Luc said and shook his hand. "Thanks for taking this case, Frank. I was afraid another detective might freak him out. He needs a Dominant one that he can relate to better at the moment. He was afraid they'd judge him. Blame him and say it was his lifestyle and that it wasn't abuse at all."

"We in our unit aren't like that; we all get the alternate lifestyles and would never blame a BDSM Sub for his Master harming him. We know better. It's part of our training now, including what is safe kink and what isn't and to know what is abuse and how to deal with the victims of it. I lead the seminars most of the time; so I know no one would have judged him. We understand now and are working to be better at dealing with cases like his. There are a lot of them we end up looking into and it helps to see that it's no different than a normal lifestyle; just with more interesting ways of finding their pleasure. It didn't use to be like that but…with the rise of more abuse occurring between Doms and Subs anymore, we had to progress with the times and learn to recognize the problem. And learn how to help the Subs more. Not think that their abuse had anything to do with their lifestyles, because it doesn't! It's no different than Domestic Violence between any other couple and we know that now." Frank explained then shrugged. "He did trust me more because of the Dom thing, so thanks for calling me first but, next time, it's okay just to call one of the others in; they will be good to them, too."

"I'll keep that in mind." Luc said ashamed now. "I'm sorry I was prejudiced. I'm not used to cops being so nice to subs. They used to just ignore their complaints and say they brought it on themselves by being into BDSM."

"Not anymore. A couple Subs died from them doing that a while ago and we were sued for it. Now they are trying to not let that happen again. They don't want to be negligent in another Dom/Sub murder again." Frank admitted and felt sad that it took two men dying and the department being sued and losing millions before they wised up and got smart about the real problems the Subs were facing. It was a shame they let it go that far but at least they were trying now. They were even being much nicer about the whole 'gay' issue with their officers. It was okay to be openly gay now on the force so he was grateful for that. The 'going back to hiding in the closet' thing after stepping out of it in high school had really been bothering him by that point.

Not to mention, the discrimination factor alone!

"I'll wait until you get back to go get the food, so you two can talk more." Luc said, not missing how they seemed to be looking at each other more. And how Jason seemed to gazing at the Dom with a curious look whenever their eyes met. A small smile on his lips as he did it, like he was wanting to talk to him more. The Dom seemed to be doing the same thing, so he figured they could use some privacy to do just that.

Sam's little bit of Love he'd given them had worked; now they just had to let it grow. And encourage it to bloom.

"Sounds good to me. Be back in an hour." Frank said heading out. And with one last look, he gazed at the Sub, who stared at him with hopeful eyes as he left. "I'll be back soon, Jason, I promise." He smiled at the man and Jason blushed and lowered his eyes, then shyly gazed up through his lashes at the man, making them both get hard. Something no one in the room failed to notice either.

"Soon." Jason agreed with a smile. "I'll be waiting, maybe we can eat together…in my room, alone? I'm not looking for hook up, honest."

"I get that." Frank agreed, approving of his waiting for that. "You are a victim here, and the last thing you need is another man demanding sex from you, or anything kinky. We could just talk, about ourselves. I'd like to get to know you better, to talk to you. You seem to be a very interesting man, Jason."

"So are you, Sir." Jason said nodding. Liking the idea of talking to the man, too. Not that he wasn't sexy but he wasn't up for that yet. But to have someone to talk to without expectations, maybe to hold him while he slept, to keep the nightmares at bay. He hadn't slept much the night before, or for nearly a year and a half. He had flashbacks and nightmares all night and eventually settled for staring at the ceiling and waiting for the morning to come again. Sleep eluding him again and again.

He suspected that if this man held him while they slept, he wouldn't have any bad dreams at all…and maybe he'd get a kiss to his temple…something sweet like that…something he hadn't known for a very long time now. Sweet and loving were things he'd long forgotten what they felt like…since they were ways no one had touched in him since…well, since he and Larry had first gotten together. Before it all had blew up in his face and he'd gotten lost in the abuse soon after that.

That earned him a hug and that kiss he'd been hoping for to his temple, which Perry rolled his eyes at and waited for his partner to join him at the door again. "I'll be back, don't worry, baby. I like you, you know." Frank said before he gently brushed his lips to the man's cheek, making him blush again. "I'm here for you, by your side if you need me, I promise."

"Thank you, Sir." Jason said with tears shimmering in his eyes. "I… need you, Sir…" He barely whispered and Frank almost missed it, but didn't.

"I need you, too, Jason." Frank said lovingly, brushing a knuckle along his stubbled jaw. "Soon, baby. I'll be back soon."

"Thank you, Sir." Jason said then watched him go.

"He likes you." Luc said chuckling. Then helped him up, wiping his face off with a wet cloth that the Olympian pair gave him.

"I like him, too." Jason said smiling softly. "He's not like…_him_."

"No, he's not." Luc agreed, making sure to make a mental note to get him barred from all the clubs in the state; so he could never hurt another Sub again. If he got out, that is. "Let's get you settled in while he's gone. The room's this way." Luc said and guided him back to a stairway leading up. "Sam, lock the club up for me, would you?" He tossed him the keys and was soon gone with Jason.

Eric and Sam locked up the club and cleaned it for him with power. "You did your love thing, didn't you?" Eric said shaking his head at his lover's actions, man just couldn't help himself, damn!

"Yes, there was a spark there between them; I just fanned it for them. It will grow at a good and steady rate; they'll be happy now. Frank will heal Jason now, like he needs him to. And Frank will be able to love someone finally, like he's been praying to." Sam said shrugging.

"Praying?" Eric asked.

"Yes, we get God's prayers now. This was an answer to both of theirs. They'd been praying for this for weeks…Frank for years. I just did my part. Plus, a little Love was just what they needed to get the nudge toward each other they were waiting for. I just helped, that's all." Sam said then laughed. "I'm so much better than Aphrodite ever was, that selfish bitch. Call me Cupid, baby."

"Well…Cupid _will_ be pleasuring me soon or he won't get to cum tonight, keep that in mind, Sam." Eric said and eyed his own tenting pants. Sam saw it and licked a lip.

"Yes, Sir, I'd recommend me doing that soon, too. Or I might kneel right here and do just that." Sam teased and knelt right then anyway, and nuzzled his erection through the leather; making his Master sigh happily. "I did it to help them and I like the guy. He's worth a good master that will really love him, like you do us. I hope you understand that, Sir." Sam said and looked sad as he thought of what the Sub had went through. "Such a horrible life he's had."

"It will be better now, with Frank to help him." Eric said nodding. "You did a good thing for him, Sam. You have such a good heart." He pulled him up for a kiss by his collar and smiled into his lips afterward. "I am very pleased with you, Slave."

"Pleased enough to let me cum tonight?" Sam teased then waited for his answer.

"Don't push it." Eric said laughing at him and then took his hand, going to tell Luc goodbye and that they had to go back now that it was over. But, as he eyed Sam's eager looks at his erection and ass, he began to think that, yes, he might even let the man cum tonight…after hours of sex with Sam at the bottom of it; completely Submissive of course…the way he looked the most sexy. "I love you, Sam. I want you to know that I would never harm you the way that Dom did to Jason, I promise. " He got serious now and kissed his cheek lovingly. "A good Dom doesn't hurt his Sub, outside of for their shared pleasures, and certainly not to force them to sign a contract they don't want to either. A Sub is to love, not to abuse."

"So is a Master, Sir." Sam said serious, too, eyes on Eric's. "A Master is to serve, obey, love, and respect, too." He sighed and nodded. "I love you, too, Eric."

"Mine." Eric said possessively, tugging Sam closer to hug his waist as they headed upstairs now.

"Yours." Sam said lovingly, and kissed his Master's cheek. "You're mine, too."

"Damn straight." Eric agreed and smiled.

He also agreed that Sam needed rewarded for his actions and the way he'd helped these men. And thought a nice spanking, a red flaming ass, and lots of making love should just cover what he would enjoy the most. And, from the look on Sam's face, and the desire that lit his eyes as he read that thought in his head, he could tell he was right, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, tell me about yourself." Frank encouraged Jason later as they sat on a blanket on his floor, so as to not get crumbs in his bed.

"Only if you tell me stuff about you in between." Jason countered.

"I'd like that." Franks said nodding. "You first."

"Well, I'm a lapsed Catholic, I'm 22 years old. I'm an engineer by trade. I have two sisters, five brothers, and my folks, my Mom and Dad, support my decision to be gay and kinky. I just told them to stay away in case Larry got violent with them." Jason said sadly. "He beat up our neighbor once for helping me with the groceries, said he was hitting on me. He just carried the bag to the porch for me. He wasn't even interested in me in the least. No cops were called, no charges pressed. The man just moved out the next month, Larry scared him off. He was just being nice to me. He was straight. I have good gaydar and he didn't hit it as gay. I was afraid that if my folks saw what I looked like, all bruised and stuff, they'd try to save me and he'd kill them this time for it. My Dad is an ex-marine so he'd do it, too." He said this proudly.

"Tell me about them, your family." Frank said. "They sound nice."

"They are!" Jason laughed and Frank thought he had gorgeous smile, making a mental note to make him do that more often. "Mom's a homemaker that runs a Web business from home. I think she sells crafts and books. My Dad was in the Army for twenty years, retired ten years ago honorably to help raise us kids and be more of a part of our lives." Jason said then got thoughtful. "Do you know what he said, when I told him at fifteen that I was gay?"

"No, what?" Frank said. Seeing it wasn't anything bad apparently.

"He said to pick a good guy to date. Don't go for the twinks, go for the ones with character to them, with good hearts. Don't fall for a guy because he's good in bed but to make sure he was good outside of it, too. Then I found out I was kinky at sixteen from websites and you know what he did? He sat down and watched it with me. Asked me if this was what I was sure I wanted." Jason laughed at Frank's surprised look and shrugged. "I said yes and he took me to a club at eighteen to chaperone me, while I picked up a Dom and ended up doing a scene in room with him, nothing bad, just a spanking and some fucking. Dad stood in the corner ready to hurt him if he hurt me. The guy actually asked him what he was doing there and Dad, being Dad, just smiled in that way usually cowled us kids when we did bad when we were growing up. Then told him making sure his son wasn't hurt at his first time doing kink. The man shut up after that but didn't hurt me. Beyond what I asked for anyway." Jason shrugged then added. "He's really supportive of me and how I am. He watches all the kink stuff to be sure he can relate to me better and know what is safe for me and what isn't." Jason sighed. "I introduced Larry to him at first and he hated Larry on sight. Larry was very…over friendly, Dad didn't buy it. He could always read people well and he told me Larry wasn't what he seemed but I said he was just nervous. Dad has that effect on people." Jason chuckled. "He can be a bit intimidating at first but he's a big teddy bear once you get to know him."

"So, he didn't like him?" Frank asked, liking his Dad already. He had a good eye for people's true natures. He should have been a cop. "What does he do for a living?"

"Runs a private security firm, like the military uses overseas to protect and guard diplomats and stuff, does work here in the country, too. But they mostly ended up taking care of rich people with too much money and with an over developed sense of paranoia. He ran a check on Larry but it came back clean…I see now he just covered his tracks well." Jason said. "I was an idiot for falling in love with him, for falling for his charm that way." He cried a little now. "I should have listened to Dad."

"You couldn't have known he was a bad guy, he put a good front. The best abusers do at first. And, yes, you should have listened to your Dad, but that's done now. You should call them later, have them over to my house for dinner, let them meet me. I'd like to meet him, he sounds great." Frank said then saw Jason look up at him in confusion. "Not pushing you, but I got a spare room you can stay in… no expectations, no sexual favors, no strings attached. And I would love to be your Dominant later, your Master. I'm a good one, you can ask anyone! I promise I'll never be like Larry, and will honor all your limits, even those you discover later. Do a new contract with you. Not now but later maybe…once you get used to me, more comfortable with me." Frank then added to clarify. "But if you decide not be my Submissive, you can stay anyway. I'm not a bad roommate. I even know a few people that might be hiring an engineer, so you can get back on your feet again. Nothing is asked in return, I swear. But the more you try to find a normal balance in your life again, the better you'll feel, Jason. I know that much." Frank said, "You mentioned sisters and brothers?"

"My sisters are pistols! One is a data specialist. She's married to a man and has two girls, lives in Dallas at the moment or did when I was in touch before. My nieces are the most beautiful girls, I told her to stay away. I didn't want them anywhere near Larry, just in case. He hated kids." Jason admitted sadly. "I love kids but…" He sighed then continued at Frank's look, nodding. "My other sister is a lesbian, she married her girlfriend last month in a civil thing; Larry wouldn't let me attend. I had to miss it and say I was too busy at work to make it. I hated missing it! It hurt her feelings when I didn't come, she wanted me to give her away; I always were her favorite and I'd promised to do that for her when she found the right girl. It broke her heart when I had to tell her I couldn't go. She even volunteered to come get me herself if It was about not having transportation; she really wanted me there, you see…I hope she forgives me when I explain why I really didn't go now."

"She will, just be honest with them. Now, your brothers." Frank said and Jason took the order as such, Frank saw this and was pleased. He needed a gentle hand, not a firm one. Any good Dom should have seen that from the start! Larry had been a fool to do what he did and an idiot to boot!

"Two of them work with Dad, left the service last year, didn't re-up. They are a part of his protection detail he uses for dignitaries. They're good at their jobs." Jason said. "The two that work with Dad are twins, Mom's first born…Mercutio and Peter. The one sister in Dallas is one year younger than me, her name is Amy. The lesbian one is Juliet, my Mom named her. My Mom, see, she just loves Shakespeare! _Especially_ Romeo and Juliet. My brothers are younger than me by two years. They are a year apart. Steven is the oldest of them. He's twenty, gay like me and kinky. He's a Wedding Planner in Jersey and lives with his life partner, Joe. Joe is a hoot, pretends to be one of the flowery gays but he's more of a gruff and rough one, _very_ manly. And Steven flames so hot he should set things on fire. Dad is always teasing him that way and they enjoy the joke. But Dad likes Joe so it works for them. Rome, short for Romeo, see, I said she liked Shakespeare, is a Sprint car racer. Very famous. He's the one that won that race in Southport last month. Rome Pearson." Jason said. "He loves race cars and speed, and fast women and men. He keeps the men part from the public but not us. He's bi, you see. He's not a drinker though, just a bit of a manwhore. Dad says he needs to settle down but he hasn't yet. He's 18. His twin, Tibalt…yeah, he got teased a lot growing up but didn't mind too much. We call him Balt for short. He's straight, engaged to this great girl, Teresa. She runs an accounting firm in New York. He moved there in June to be with her. He was so happy when he brought her by to meet me, when Larry wasn't around of course. He was worried about me but I blew him off. He left worried but he let it be."

"They should have tried harder to help you, to see you were being abused!" Frank said harshly, wondering how they couldn't have known!

"I said Larry was possessive and we were getting to having some troubles and working them out, hit a bad patch, and asked for space to do it. Said they'd scare him off. They didn't like it but let me work it out with him. I hated lying to them, I really did. I just wanted to beg them to just grab me and take me with them, away from him. But I was afraid he'd hurt them. Larry had said he would if I left him and went home to them. I saw he meant it, he looked so murderous! I had to agree to stay away from them, not to even take their calls. He wasn't sane by then, trust me." Jason said.

"So why not run to a shelter, to the cops?" Frank asked confused. But knew the answer.

"He drummed it into my head that cops would just see mine and his lifestyle and say it was my fault; not take me seriously, see me as freak for liking kink. I believed him since I'd seen their prejudice enough when some friends were assaulted and the cops just said they had no case; they were the ones into 'that freaky shit' and gay, so… they had to enjoy being fucked and tied up in alleys, right?" Jason laughed bitterly at that. "They didn't even listen when I tried to tell them what had really happened; I'd seen most of it and was willing to be a witness; but they blew me off, called me a liar. They told me to go back to my pimp. They just assumed I was turning tricks!" Jason looked sad at that memory. "If they wouldn't help them, why would they consider helping me, honestly?"

"I would have." Frank said holding out his arms, and Jason went to him, hugging him tight.

"I thought no one cared if I hurt or not, if I was raped or not, and, most of all, not if I died even…not after I pushed them all away so much, and the cops all but said I didn't matter…" Jason said softly, pushing his food away without taking a single bite, and sighed. "I felt so worthless."

"It's okay. He trained you to feel that way. It's what abusers do to control their victims better. They take their self-esteem away and then they can get them thinking no one cares for them but the abuser." Frank said. "They don't hate you or want to see you dead. They sound like they love you very much. And the cops are different now; at least the ones I work with." Then Frank nudged Jason to look up at him again, a knuckle under his chin to gently make him do so. "And, more importantly, I care if you are hurt or raped and especially if you die….so stop thinking that right now. I care about you and so do they. You aren't worthless, you never were. You are so very valuable, baby. You just don't know it!"

"I'm learning that." Jason said and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being so nice to me. I don't deserve it but I really like your company, Sir." He smiled up at the Dom and smiled. "I like you, too."

"Good, but you do deserve this and more, and I intend to make sure you learn that, too." Frank promised him. "Now eat something, you're way to thin as it is." He smiled fondly at the man as Jason began to take tentative bites while casting him glances, as if to make sure he wasn't trying to leave him yet. Like he expected him to at any moment. Frank thought sadly. As if he would do something so cruel to the handsome and gentle man beside him. He never would, if anything he never wanted to let him go ever again! Jason was something special and he found himself wanting to be the one he gave himself to; the one that showed him just how special he really was.

After they finally finished most of their supper, they bagged up their wrappers and cleaned off the floor. Then Jason smiled a little as he tentatively moved closer to Frank's side and took his hand, entwining his fingers hesitantly with his. Frank merely let his own hand wrap more firmly around the man's hand, earning him a happy sigh from the Submissive.

"So…what about you?" Jason said cuddling back into Frank, and settled into his lap without permission. Frank opening his legs more to allow him to get comfortable before wrapping his arms around him and kissing his temple with love. "This feels good, never been cuddled before…Larry said only an idiot treated a Submissive like he was special; it caused us to think we were in charge and the Dom was soft. It made the Dom into a Submissive. He wouldn't have that…"

"I like to cuddle so it will be happening more often then." Frank said. "And I'm just as Dominant cuddling you and letting you be in charge sometimes as I am when I'm in charge; Submission and Dominance isn't about whose in charge, it's about who likes to give control over to someone for a while and who likes to be in charge and will treat the other person with just as much respect even if they choose to kneel to them or if they choose to be the one that is knelt to. It's about satisfying a need inside of each other and loving each other while they do it. Not about abusing the person for being Submissive. That doesn't make you a Dominant; that just makes a bully and you aren't worth the title of Dominant if you think you can treat another person that way and still be worthy of their sacrifice and Submission. Any Dominant worth their salt doesn't mind letting the Submissive have some freedom. Submission is about the freedom you feel from giving yourself completely to another. And I think feeling free to cuddle with the man you let dominate you is something every Submissive should have the right to feel. Especially someone as great as you, Jason." Frank kissed his temple again and earned a big smile for it. His pretty dark eyes sparkled at him and Frank could have swore his heart stopped and he forgot to breathe at the growing love and happiness in that look.

"I'd like that." Jason said softly. Then added. "You really want me for your Sub…I mean I'm damaged goods but…?"

"Yes, I do. And you aren't damaged goods; you were just abused. That does not make you damaged. Just more in need of someone to really love you the way you deserved to be in the first place. Larry was an idiot to treat you that way. I would never treat you the way he did, Jason. I hope you know that." Frank said but added. "It can wait though."

"I'd like it if you were. After we talk some more though." Jason said tentatively. "Give me more time to decide?"

"Take all the time you want, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." Frank said smiling. "You smell nice, like peaches."

"Luc's shampoo. He let me use the shower in his office. It was the only shampoo in there." Jason said then asked. "What about you, Sir? Your life? Your family?"

"Mine are all cops, all but a few." Frank said and smiled. "There's been a Ross in the department since it began. I just followed in their footsteps. I'm thirty, I'll be thirty-one in a month. I'm single and looking. I am into kink and…_you_, Jason, very into _you_." He smiled at his lover's blush and kissed his temple again. "I like to read fiction but nonfiction bores me. I don't drink or do drugs. I own a house near here and I am a bit of a neat freak."

"Me, too. I hate messes, and I like to clean, surprisingly enough. Larry said…_he_ said, sorry. Said I should have been born a woman; I was just like one. Except for the clothes, I've never dressed like a girl…ever! But I've always been more than a little effeminate, never cared for sports or that kind of thing. I liked poetry, flowers, and romance…loved the whole Camelot thing…I always preferred _softer_ things." Jason sighed then added softly. "Don't mean to keep bringing him up. I'm sorry!"

"That's normal, it's fine. Besides, it helps you be stronger to mention him. Be honest about what he did to you. So it's okay. There's nothing wrong with liking the softer things, and I don't mind that you aren't all masculine and gruff; that's not my type…you are, just the way you are. And liking the feminine side of romance does not make you a girl; there's nothing feminine about you, trust me…you're all man to me." Frank said then went on. "My Dad is retired. Lives with my other Dad in Florida, they flame but in an adorable way. He was so butch as a cop but he was gay, yes, he was. I have three brothers. One is the Police Commissioner here. He's so bossy it's not funny but he's a year younger than me and I love him. He's married with a kid, to a woman named Stephanie. My other brother is gay but hides it; he's in the military. He lets himself be gay around us though; we love and accept him that way. My Dads do what yours did, watches the kink videos to see what I do and don't judge me for it. They do however insist on calling me at all hours to explain a position or something they see on the sites to them. It's rather funny really, teaching them kink and they aren't even remotely kinky."

"Or maybe they just never told you they were." Jason said knowingly. "No one asks that many questions specifically about kink if they aren't interested in doing it."

"But your Dad…" Frank began.

"My Dad _watches_ it; we don't _discuss_ it. Not in depth anyway. Not beyond 'am I doing that kind of thing' and 'am I being safe like the video says to be'. That kind of thing. He never once asks what or how they are doing something." Jason explained.

"Well, I never thought so… but they might be. I should ask. If anything, my Dad seems like the bottom in that relationship, if that's the case. He plays the man in the relationship but I can tell he's not. He does anything Zane asks and seems to take orders, well, _requests_ well." Frank said then chuckled. "Zane would sooner die than hurt Dad, I know that much."

"How did they meet? Your Dad and Zane?" Jason asked curiously.

"He arrested him at a gay pride rally that got violent…not surprisingly. One armlock and pair of baby blues staring back at him, and he was in love. They started dating soon after that, in secret of course." Frank said laughing. "They have Zane's mug shot framed on the wall of their living room. Says it's their favorite photo!"

"Last question, well, next to last question, sorry." Jason said yawning, he was exhausted now that he'd ate and it was over.

"Shoot, baby." Frank said as they headed to the bed to lay down, after stripping down first. Both preferred to sleep naked of course, which did nothing to hide their erections after ogling each other for a few minutes. Nor did it hide the bruises mottling the Sub's skin, barely a spot was unmarked. "Baby, damn! You are so…hurt."

Jason rushed to cover up but Frank motioned for him to stop it and had to grab his hands to prevent him from doing it. Jason looked down in shame and it broke Frank's heart to see. "It's okay, Jason. I am attracted to your body, bruises and all… yes, I still am, but I like your personality and mind, too. You are so smart and nice, and funny. I like your sense of humor, too. No bruises can change that about you. I don't care about that. I just want to hold you tonight, that's all. Take care of you the way you deserve to be. You deserve to be loved and pampered and I fully intend to do just that, as soon as I drag you home with me…tomorrow." Frank said and crawled under the covers, holding up an arm for him to crawl under to join him.

Jason slowly nodded and then carefully crept to him, allowing him to cuddle him close and kiss him softly a few times, keeping it brief but tongues were involved. 'It feels like coming Home.' Jason thought smiling as he lay his head on the man's shoulder and holding him tightly back. Breathing a sigh of happiness as he settled in comfortably where he was. One hand trailed paths along the other man's chest and abs, exploring every inch of skin they could reach with curiosity, liking how they felt under his fingertips already.

"Questions?" Frank said , restraining himself. Those touches were so erotic but he didn't dare stop him, he needed to do this. To be more comfortable with him, to trust him more, and to see he was welcome to touch him anytime he wanted to. Frank wasn't a 'don't touch me without permission' kind of Dom; he liked touchy Subs so Jason was perfect for him.

"Your skin… it's so soft and the muscles under your skin…they feel nice to touch…does this bother you? You want me to stop it?" Jason asked worried now, hesitating in his touches. A hand moved up to make him continue so he did it.

"No. If I'm ever against your touching me, I'd tell you to stop. You can touch all you want until I do, I promise. If I ever object to anything you do, I'll let you know gently. I won't be mean and a bully about it, I swear. I'm not the strict kind of Dom, so relax. I like to have fun and romance with my Submissive; I want to love the Submissive I'm with, or at least have some kind of affection for him. I don't do casual hookups, baby. You are not casual in any way, Jason. If you'd let me someday, I'll like to keep you and love you forever." Frank said smiling. But didn't add the rest_. Don't stop touching me…I want you to do more of it_. Was the rest of it. _Lower please, _fit too. Jason wasn't his, he didn't need sex right now and Frank was not going to push him into anything; not like that other bastard had. This was all up to Jason now, not him, where they went now. It had to be or he'd never be strong enough to get past his abuse to be loved the right way. "Don't stop, I don't mind it. It feels nice. Now ask your questions."

"Yes, Sir." Jason said obediently and again Frank didn't correct his honorific there. He rather enjoyed the way he said it as a matter of fact. "When did you start to fall in love with me?" He got quiet here. "I felt it…too. Just wanted to know if I was the only one…" He said nothing for a moment now. "You don't have to answer it, Sir. It's okay to say you didn't do any such thing, I won't be upset. I had no right to ask you that. Sorry!"

"As soon as I saw you." Frank answered him smiling. "Did you feel the same, Jason?"

"Yes, Sir." Jason said. "I saw you come in and I hoped you were the one I got to talk to. I thought you were just the kind of man that I could love someday and call Master; even if you probably wouldn't be able to love a whore like me…like I was. I thought you probably already had a Sub and I had no right to say anything. I forgot to breathe when you came in, like there was no oxygen left for me in the room; you took it all away once you entered it. I just knew you were a Dominant and that you…were the One for me…silly, I know. A stupid romantic dream I thought…I'm pathetic."

"It's only pathetic if you were the only one that felt that way, Sweetheart. You weren't, trust me. Love works like that sometimes. It did for my Dad and apparently with you, too." Frank admitted. "But I'm not starting to fall in love with you, Jason."

"You're not…but you just said…" Jason asked in confusion. His chest began to ache at his words and a voice, sounding distinctly like his ex, told him he was stupid and this was sure to chase the man off. No one wanted a sappy Sub, only losers did that!

"I'm not starting to do anything…" Frank explained. "I already am in love with you. I never started to fall in love with you at all. I fell in love as soon as I saw you and wanted you for myself. I just had to be professional about it, or the case would fall apart on me and that bastard could go free. I didn't want that." He tugged him to look at him now and smiled. "Just because I admitted that I love you doesn't entail any return actions on your part. I was just answering your question." Then he reminded the man. "You had a last question?"

"Yes, I did, two in one I suppose, both were dependent on your answer to my other question really." Jason said blushing, looking him in the eye since he really had no choice. "Will you be my Master then? Can I keep you?"

"Yes, darling, you can keep me. And I'll be your Master…we'll just cuddle for now. The rest can wait. Live with me then? I hear that hostel won't let me stay there with you and I don't intend for you to be without me now, so…" Frank said and smiled as Jason blushed red at his words.

"I'll…I'll live with you." Jason said then added. "Can I visit Sam and tell him about us now? I like him as a friend, just that, honest! Not like I love you, I swear. I want to be his friend. I haven't had one in so long…he drove any friends I might have had a chance of making away…and Sam seemed so nice. I want to have friends now, is that okay?"

"Sure, make all the friends you want! I want you to have them, you need them. Not just me. I want you to have all you need, Baby. And that includes friends, and a job to get you your independence back. Build your confidence back up, don't give up. You deserve to have it all, a full life. And I fully intend for you to have just that, all of it. Look, I'll ask Luc how to get to his house. He and Dean seem like good men. Their Master seemed like a good man, too. I could be their friend as well. I liked them, too. I have lots of friends, I could always use another; as can you." Frank said then smiled. "Then we're calling your family and inviting them over for dinner. I want to meet them."

"Yes, Sir!" Jason said happily, hugging him tightly around the neck and kissing him harder than before, until they parted breathlessly and panted from it. "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Jason." Frank said and thought he'd never heard better words from any man. And thought he'd like Sam, too, and the others. He owed them a thank you, for watching over and saving his lover that way. Such good men. "I'll ask Luc in the morning for his address again. And you don't leave my side until he is convicted, just in case. I'll take some time off to be with you for now, not to control who you see, Baby. I'm not saying that. I want to protect you just in case he tries to hurt you again…okay? If the case goes bad, and he gets free on bail or something, he might try to and I want to be the one standing between you and him if he does. He won't get through me, I swear on my soul he won't get a chance to touch you…I'll kill him first. Don't worry, I'm sure my captain will understand once I explain it to her. I'll just take that vacation time she keeps telling me I need to take before it expires. I got a couple weeks' worth coming."

"Thank you, Sir." Jason said and slept now, his breathing evening out. The dreams staying away like he'd hoped they would; chased away by his Master's presence, like specters of a life once lived, that didn't matter anymore. They would die out soon enough once Time stole its power over him away. And he was sure that Frank could help with that, too.

Frank slept with him now and both were finally happy. And were sure they'd stay that way if this 'loving' thing kept up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luc summoned the Sex gods the next morning and they were surprised at his request.

"He wants to visit us? To thank us?" Dean asked then looked at Sam. "At Olympus?"

"He doesn't know it's Olympus and I was hoping you'd let them in to see it, to know the truth about you guys. He'd be a good addition to it, both him and Frank…" Luc suggested, sounding as respectful as he could manage. They were gods after all and he knew they didn't take orders that well, not as gods at least. But requests they listened to, so he tried that approach. "You could just mark them, let them in, give them the memories. Then talk to them, that's all. And if they don't take it well, erase the memories and mind wipe them to think that they were never there. Please let them try?" Luc asked, Frank had been most insistent about finding them… and it wouldn't do to have them killed on the wards accidentally.

He liked the couple and he knew Sam did, too. That meddlesome, matchmaking Love god that he was! Luc knew what he'd done, slipped that love in on them before…sneaky thing…so sexy, too…he thought and wondered if afternoon delight might be allowed later in the afternoon. He'd ask him later.

"I don't think it could hurt." Sam said after careful thought. "To talk to him. To them."

"Okay, Sam. You want to try it?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. "Then we'll do it. When is he coming again?"

"After breakfast, they went to get it for us." Luc said, "I said I wanted to tag along, show him where the place was. They've never been to Sioux Falls, so…I thought a guide might be in order."

"How thoughtful of you…" Sam teased then chuckled. "We'll keep an eye out for you then. Club's closed today, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Luc asked suspiciously.

"I was thinking of a little afternoon delight, complete with spankings and sex…if you're still interested. Yeah, I read your thoughts, you horny thing. And I'm more than happy to oblige you. I might even be able to talk Dean into joining us, what do you say?" Sam offered and Dean nodded, laughing at him.

"I'd love that." Luc said chuckling and eyed them both with love and desire. "I never tire of sex with you two, never do."

"That's because we can go hours and hours…and _never_ stop, baby." Sam teased, kissing him senseless to punctuate his point. "I love you, Luc."

"Love you guys, too." Luc said back and sighed. "You should go, the diner isn't that far away."

"Got it, see you soon." Sam said and smiled. "Still sexy, baby."

"You, too, Sammy." Luc said as they popped away and headed to his office, wondering what was taking so long.

Xxxxxxxxxx

What was taking so long was that they had gotten their food quickly, the place had been dead, and had got back in time to see the pair of men appear out of nowhere. Then hid to listen in and, while Frank looked worried, Jason looked happy and smug. "Told you he was a magic man." He nudged his Master. "They seem nice and not against letting us see them there, on Olympus…I wonder if it's like that place in the Mythology books…they did just appear and vanish. And did say they'd tell us everything. Can we try, Sir? Sam isn't evil, I can tell! Dean saved me, too…I bet they're gods, like in the stories. They protected me, so they must be good gods, right?"

"I don't know." Frank said then sighed. "Sam did seem good so…we'll try, but only because I'm curious, too." He nodded to Luc's office. "Play along, I want to wait to meet them before revealing we already know about them."

"Yes, Sir." Jason said and did a lip zipping action and smiled. He hoped they were gods; he really wanted to see Olympus!

Then headed into his office to see Luc eying a video screen with a grin. "Spying is wrong, you naughty things…" He said pointing to a camera feed that showed where they'd been hiding. "So…you heard, you saw. Got any questions?"

He motioned for them to sit down and reached for his toast and coffee.

"Are they gods? Is that Olympus the place from the books? Are you a god? Can we really visit there?" Jason said in a rush and Luc motioned for him to slow down so he could consider his questions better.

They were meeting them later and a little honesty would set the cop's mind at ease…so he settled for the truth.

"Yes, they are gods, Sex gods to be exact. Sam is Love and Dean is Lust, but both are good gods, don't worry. Among other things, they protect us, the World and Creation, all the humans and animals, too. God lives there and they are his sons, and they are God like him, too. Same powers and everything, the Ultimate God, creator of the Universe and all in it. That God, they are like that. Olympus is real and beautiful, and large! I live there with my Submissive, Kale. You'll like it there, too. Um, I'm not a god but I am Immortal, an Immortal man, Servant actually. But I'm married to them, too, like most of Olympus is. We have sex a lot, us Olympians. The place feels like Sex, lust, desire, and more, but especially love. It feels like its Head gods and that's them. The Sex gods. You'll like them, they are a lot like you are, Frank, strong and protective, Protectors, you see. And, as soon as we finish here, they are waiting to meet you. Sam can't wait to see you again, Jason. He is worried about you." Luc said smiling. "There is a lot more but…the memories they give you will fill in the rest. So eat up and we'll go." He gave Frank a stern look. "You can't say anything to anyone about Olympus or them being gods; it's a secret and it must be kept. You intend to blab and I will summon them right now to mind wipe you, I swear I will!"

"I won't tell anyone. I want to meet them there, to see it for myself. They sound like good people and Olympus sounds like my kind of place, too. Thanks for getting us in. We'll be good, I promise." Frank said and Luc read him, and saw he meant it, was being honest. Then he nodded.

"Hurry up then, Olympus awaits." Luc said tossing his paper and cup away. All ready to go. He missed Kale and Olympus and was eager to go home.

They followed suit and he explained some of their more confusing customs so they wouldn't be confused. "Be honest with them. They read minds, so you can't hide things and if they see you trying to, they won't trust you, so honesty is the best policy there. Plus, we go naked. It's not some perverted kind of thing, Dean has just boycotted clothes for years now so they're used to it, so we go on with our lives, we just do it naked. But most don't notice, they don't care, and the wards don't let you notice anyone who won't be interested in you so there's no risk there. There are kids there and families but lots of stuff, like training, and family stuff, and car repairs, and sex, lots of that. Most do it and keep it out of sight of the kids, but you can hear it. Don't pay it too much attention; it's not even the most important part of Olympus really." Luc explained.

"What is then?" Frank asked.

"Love." Luc said with a smile. "We love each other there and will die for each other and that's more important than sex to us any day."

"I agree." Frank said, pulling Jason to cuddle with him in the back seat as they drove there. "Love is important."

"Yes, it is." Luc said then had to laugh at their next question.

"The sex with them? Is it good?" Jason asked curiously.

"Yes, it's fantastic!" Luc said grinning happily at the memory of Sam's afternoon delight 'date' with him and Kale. "But they are Sex gods, so it doesn't surprise me."

They laughed and then drove on, Frank feeling a little better about it all now. The look on Luc's face alone was enough to convince him. Love and devotion, not to mention a good bit of lust and desire in there, too. Surely if it inspired those things, it couldn't be that bad of a place!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

All he saw was a green privacy fence with Sam and them in front of it. This was Olympus, he thought…it was a bit of a…let down.

"It's warded. It's cloaked from unmarked people. You have to have their mark to see it, like mine." Luc said tapping the tat on his neck they'd noticed before. Kale and some of the men in the club had it, too. They must be Olympians, too. Curious. Frank thought. "Take the Mark when they offer it, it's worth it."

"But they will own us…" Frank protested. He didn't like being owned by anyone.

"Not like a Master does it, we're not slaves. They don't require worship, or sex, or much from us. Just to keep the secret, protect others, and they protect us if we need it. We are free people, they just own our souls so they can protect them and us; we get certain protections when we do. They'll explain them later if you take it. We are their Immortal servants, but only so we can be Immortal though. They use us to fight evil with them, like that Dom and monsters." Luc explained then sighed. "They're waiting, guys, so let's go. They are my Masters, soon to be yours. I don't like to keep my Masters waiting." And with that, he got out and they followed suit then he stopped them at a spot a few feet from the gate. "Go no further. You do and the wards will kill you. They extend to there, the gates themselves are here. They are beautiful and golden…glorious and tall, they reach to the Heavens…" Luc said in reverence as he caressed the gate, green not golden to their eyes. "Don't worry, no one accidentally crosses them. They have a protection on them. It makes anyone that even considers crossing them to reconsider it and sends them off in another direction; away from them. They've never killed anyone. I promise."

"Kill us? How?" Frank demanded, looking to see the 'wards' but saw nothing but dirt.

"They kill and keep out all unmarked persons, monsters and such. You die as soon you get on them." Luc said. "It's a protection thing, don't worry. The mark is required but it doesn't change you much. You do get gifts when you take it; they'll explain that part."

"Okay, we'll do it." Frank said and held onto Jason's hand firmly, worried for him.

"Jason, how are you? You feeling better at all?" Sam said approaching now, and hugging the littler man. "I was worried. Did they do anything with him yet?" He glared at this fact, obviously meaning the Dom, and refused to let go of Jason. Hugging him close and smiling down at him as Jason smiled back up at him happily, with trust in his eyes. A bit of hero-worship, too.

"He's being held without bail, and we're going to the station to make a formal statement later." Frank told him, liking the man again. He was protective, like a god should be. "He's not taking the questioning well or the holding cells; so we're pretty sure he'll take a plea bargain. That way Jason may not have to testify; he's so scared still and that would only make it worse for him."

"Good, good. Now…you obviously know about us and Luc knows you spied on our meeting…not mad, it saves time. Hmm…we'll give you the memories and then you can decide." Sam agreed as he and Dean conferred about it mentally.

"I want the mark now and I'll take the memories." Jason said firmly, stepping up to Sam with a trusting look and smile. Eyes on his and nodding.

"Jay…" Frank whispered but saw no give there. His Sub was not listening, and he sighed. "Fine, I'll take it, too. I won't let him take this alone."

"Umm, this isn't a punishment, you have to do it willingly…it won't work if you don't. We're not some evil devils or anything trying to steal your souls, we promise…" Sam said uncertainly. "We gain no power from your souls or anything…we don't do it because of that."

"I know that, but I'm not much of a 'servant' and being owned makes me twitchy. But for Jason, I'll do it." Frank said.

"It's not that kind of ownership." Dean said gently. "We'll love you and be your friends. Here, let us show you." He touched their heads and gave them the memories, both of their eyes lit up when they saw the truth.

"You use them to help us, to know when we need you, so we can find you later anywhere, and for communication mind to mind. And the owning of our souls keeps anyone else from poisoning, owning, or hurting us the way most supernatural monsters would. The ownership is just a small part of it…I get that now." Frank said looking relieved.

"Yes, that's why we do it. They just insist on calling us 'Master', when it's not like that to us at all, but they all do it so we ignore it." Dean teased Luc who blushed. "Although that 'Afternoon delight' could be fun really soon, baby. Gonna burrow into that ass so deep, you'll scream for more…"

"Yes, please." Luc teased back and eyed theirs. "Gonna be in yours, too, you kinky things."

"Oh, yeah." Dean laughed and smiled, "Come on, let's get this over with. The others are waiting for us." He motioned them on then touched by their ears and a small burning feeling hit them there then was gone. They felt the upraised tattoo on them now and admired the feeling of it there. Luc drove the car to the wards with them and they were soon transported in.

And both of the new people were shocked breathless at the sight of Olympus, sprawling out around them, glorious, huge, and glowing gold and orange around them. Walking on clouds, soft but solid, like the most expensive carpeting, and they found it to be breathtaking.

"Welcome to Olympus. This is our Home and his. Yours, too. You don't have to live here to belong here; so it's your home whether you live here or not." Dean said grinning. "You'll like it here. Jason, Sabine, our doctor here, insists on checking you out medically, you should go see her now. Frank, Bobby insists on speaking with you. He's our Dad of sorts and our lover, and our most trusted Advisor. He's just a bit paranoid though. He heard you were a detective and insisted on speaking with you privately as soon as you got here. He won't hurt you, he's a bit grumpy and gruff sometimes but he's a good man and he's got our best interests in heart. He's also a big old busybody and a meddler of the highest rank; so bear with him and be honest about what he wants you to tell him. He's doing his job, watching over us. We may be the Head gods here but we listen to him more than we do ourselves sometimes. Go on, both of you; they're waiting for you." Dean said shooing them into the house. "She's in that room there, Jason. Bobby's in the study through those doors over there." Dean said pointing the closed study doors. "Give them a minute though. His Master is servicing himself right now with Bobby. Have a seat, they'll be out when he's done." He went to get them a beer which Frank took gratefully.

"Whose his Master?" Frank asked curiously, a man like Bobby didn't seem like he would have a Master; should be a Dom, but then again, so did Sam and Dean.

"We switch here, we're both. Most of us on Olympus are. Sub, Slave, Dom, Master, we got them all and we co-exist rather well this way." Dean said. "God is his Master…him and wife's Master. Ours' sometimes, too; up to a point. Eric has things we can do only with him but things we can do when we play with others kinky-wise. It works for us. We play with them, too. And him. He's a good Master…"

"God, the God, the Universe guy! Oh, wow." Frank said and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, that God. He's our Dad, too. We're God like him, both of us. It's in the memories we gave you. Explore them to see for yourself or anything else you might need to know." Dean said and soon saw a sex tousled Bobby grinning as God walked out with him and pulled him close then kissed him and the doors slid open the rest of the way. Then he waved Frank in. "You're up, go talk to him. I'll be around if you need me. And, just food for thought here, if you ever want to have sex with us, too, we'll love to play with you, Frank. Just wanted to offer, you can say no. We got Eternity to play with each other, so there's no rush. You're very sexy. Very…latino lover-like, haven't had many of those…so damn sexy, baby. See you later, go on in. He's not the most patient sort, we should know…he raised us, didn't he?" Then he winked and smiled as the nervous man walked to the study. He sympathized with the man since he knew the feeling; Bobby could be a bit…intimidating.

And with that, Frank headed into the study to face the smiling Sub and his Master, and Dean headed out to see the others about the training they were doing at that moment. He had some ideas on making it more interesting for them. He suspected they'd find it more challenging if he added them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Sit, Detective, we should talk." Bobby said getting serious now. "I know you're a cop, and inviting law enforcement to join us, while being incredibly fair-minded of my lovers, does present a serious risk to our safety here. So I'm just trying to make things clear between us. Sit…I _insist_." Bobby said sternly and the other man gulped, but did as he was told; all like a good Sub and he didn't miss the irony of the situation. Then reflected that, yes, Bobby would have made a hell of a great Dom if he set his mind to it! Not that the way he made those gods jump at his commands didn't already hint that he wasn't actually a Dom in a lot of ways already. They were like well-trained Subs…he said Jump and they asked him how high; damn but that man had talent in the Dominance department!

"I won't tell them anything, I swear." Frank said, he knew his concerns.

"Well, you say that now, but…being a cop, you sometimes have to blab shit to your superiors, to save your job. That will _not_ happen in this case. You keep your mouth shut and keep it that way about Olympus until you have our permission to say a single ward about it, got that?! We have families here, kids and homes, and, while it is a very….unique place…it is also our home and our sanctuary; we cannot do our jobs if cops are running around it, searching everything, taking our little ones away from us because they don't understand us. So you will keep the secret, or I will get curse put on you so you can't say anything about it, I mean it. Our Witches are very good at their jobs and will do it. Am I being in anyway unclear here?" Bobby threatened quietly. "We'll be your friends, your companions, and even your lovers. You're sexy enough, someone will hit on you, trust me. But you expose us and I will become your murderer, too. I will not allow you to put our home and lives in danger. I don't want to hurt anyone or kill. I'm a peaceful man, but, for them, I will make an exception. For them, I will both die and/or kill, in equal measures. I love them that much."

"Now I will, too. And, yes, Dean already has propositioned me. I definitely got the feeling he was interested." Frank said with a chuckle. "I'm not mad. I get it and agree with you but…my people are good people, they would never have said anything if I had told them. I promise you that much."

"Well, you do have a psychic gift now, I'd …shit, I know I'm going to regret this…shit again! Fine, check their minds and see if they'd be receptive…if they are, you can tell them…let them meet us. If not, don't say a word…be _really_ sure before you do it. If not, they could freak out and we can't risk that." Bobby caved and Frank nodded.

"I'll be sure, I promise." Frank vowed then looked to the room where Sabine was checking Jason. "What is she looking for? Sam healed him already."

"He _partially_ healed him. He was badly injured and it was a public place. He could only heal him as much as he could in what little time he had, that's it. He needed much more healing than the timing allowed, his injuries were too great to heal so quickly. He got the worst injuries, those that would have killed him sooner, but there were more." Bobby said carefully wording his sentences.

"More, how much is 'more'?" Frank said worried now.

"He was raped and abused repeatedly. He had multiple internal injuries…inside." Bobby said then sighed. "He was torn up inside his anal passage. His muscles were shredded and he was bleeding internally…down there; there was severe damage. His Ex ripped him apart, along with the ones that took him before then. This was systematic, and none of his injuries were allowed to fully heal before he tore Jason up again. Sam healed the worst of it but he needed more than what he could do right then. Sam got the muscles healed up, the torn rim, and there was less internal bleeding. But Sabine and the witches, they can do the rest; help him finish healing with their magic. He'll be fine after this. Plus she's a worry wart, and just wanted to take care of him, check him out; see if he was okay." Bobby smiled. "She's a good doctor to us, he's in good hands."

"Thanks, he going to be out soon?" Frank said sadly.

"They are doing a healing ritual, it takes about an hour to finish so be patient. I do have a request, a favor to ask." Bobby said then sighed.

"Okay, what favor?" Frank said and got the distinct feeling that he didn't ask for favors much, so this must be important.

"I know that the pair bonding is intense, and that is what is pulling you together so quickly; if you haven't figured that out yet. It will make you feel the need to complete it right away. I also know how Doms feel the need to claim their Subs and…while that is not a bad thing in and of itself, it is however bad for _him_. So I have to ask that you refrain from sexual activities with Jason for a couple weeks; just until he's completely healed. He isn't in either the mental shape or the physical shape for sex right now. He needs more time to recover from the abuse. So I just wanted to ask that you hold off on claiming him until then. Not ordering you to, I know that I don't have that right, but I do feel that he needs you and loves you, and, while he _thinks_ he may be ready to mate with you…his mind and body are nowhere near ready to, and you need to remember that. If you love him, it won't hurt you to wait for him to be yours." Bobby said and then looked at God. "What do you think?"

"Give it a week before you do any kink, some spanking and light bondage won't hurt him at that point. And it will relieve his need to submit to you and give him some sexual release; if you stroke him off but no other sex. He'll beg for it, be ready for him saying it; but he won't be, not really." God said. Then smiled, "But then again, sometimes a light spanking can be quite pleasurable in and of itself, right, baby?"

"Very." Bobby agreed and stood up now. "That's all I had to say. Why not go get you a drink and wait out there?" Then, as Frank headed out of the room, he watched as Bobby went to lay across God's lap. Frank laughed and gave them privacy. Apparently, Bobby's Master wanted to play with him again. Good for him. Frank thought.

Then groaned. They wouldn't be playing anytime soon though, and while his head agreed with that, his dick was currently staging a protest; complete with plans for a picket sign and rally planned against it later. Probably in two days right at bedtime. Already getting half hard at the thought of doing those things with Jason. That and his heart ached to own his lover, to make him his. But he knew it had to wait so he would. Now he just had to convince his dick to agree with that decision…

Xxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Frank was thinking that maybe, just maybe, he was in Hell. And the way his Sub kept rubbing against him in his sleep should be illegal, or at least merit him being able to fuck him finally! Either way, he was burning with desire but being good, and the sexy man kept rubbing his ass against his Morning Wood.

It should be an arrestable offense. He should be able to lock him in cuffs and haul him off to jail, lock him in a cell and ….bend him over the cot and ….Frank groaned and shut that thought off quick. Liking where that fantasy was going, just as he liked where every single fantasy he kept having about fucking his Submissive kept going to for over a week now! And his rubbing against him while he was having them was not helping in the _least_ to discourage such fantasies.

He was not a man; no, Jason was _not_ a man! He was an Imp, sent straight from Hell to personally turn on and drive him mad with desire…and torment the living crap out of him in the process! He felt him stop moving then hesitate, knowing he was waking up finally. He smiled down at his sheepish looking Sub as he moved away and looked down at what he'd done to his Master…and promptly blushed so prettily that Frank forgot to be annoyed with him at all.

His dick however thought it merited a personal greeting, a rock hard, 'Please sit on me and ride me for miles' kind of greeting!

"Sorry…I…" Jason struggled to apologize for his actions and was stopped with a finger over his sexy lips. Frank then ran his fingertip over them and smiled. Loving how soft they were to the touch, imagining them wrapped around his dick in a thin pink line, sucking him hard, his cheeks sunken as he increased suction…his dick twitched as if it was an inch from cumming and he felt a soft touch on it, and exploded as the hand stroked him through a surprise orgasm. His Submissive looking down at him while doing it, Frank thought, with rapt attention, so serious looking. "Feel better, Master?"

"Yeah…oh, yeah…" Frank sighed and cuddled him closer again. "You just wiggle too much. But if you remedy it that way every morning, I personally won't mind you doing it more."

"I do…want you but…it's mutual, it really is." Jason said with pleading eyes. "I want you to claim me, make love to me but you said to wait…I'm trying to obey you, Sir."

"You're doing fine, and obeying that order really well. And I have a happy news for you." Frank said and grinned. A wicked look in his eyes.

"Oh, what news?" Jason said with a hopeful look. He'd been practically untouched sexually for a week now, ever since the Healing ritual at Bobby's, and felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get touched sexually, kinkily, or any other way but cuddling and kissing, and really _really_ needed to cum soon or he really might just die soon! He knew the spell needed the two weeks to finish its work in him but, damn, was one orgasm too much to ask for, damn it!

Just a tiny miniscule, little bitty moment to cum…that's all he wanted…

A spanking or two would be nice…an ass red from a flogger….a hand stroking him while he rode out the pleasure from either spanking or flogging…yeah…that's all he really wanted…

"I can play with you now…and some sex…blow job or stroking you off, that's it…but it's better than nothing…if you're ready at least…want to try?" Frank offered. "I know this is our first time doing this, so if you are unsure of me still, it's okay to say so…I won't touch you yet if you don't want me to."

"I want to, I want to!" Jason said happily hugging him. "I can submit to you now, I really can? But no real sex like anal, right?"

"No, not for another week." Frank agreed. The spell had to finish or it would all be undone, and all his healing would be reversed…then he might die and Frank wouldn't risk that; not for something stupid and selfish like needing to claim his lover, no way! "Want to try? You can pick your own safe word…I'll honor it."

He knew his old one and hated it, so he thought of a new one. Something memorable…"What's your middle name, Sir?" Jason asked, quirking a brow playfully.

"James." Frank said and gave him a teasing look. "Why?"

"My safe word is 'James'." Jason smiled. "I can't bring myself to use your first name, and you are the most memorable thing in my life, so I'll use your middle one…I love you. Can I use your name, Sir, for my safe word?"

"Yes, you can. 'James' is your safe word then. You want to do a spanking, go easy then maybe…I can suck you off or stroke you; if you need it either way…I'll let you decide now. Because, after that, I'm in control. So speak now or I get all the say here." Frank offered and waited for a moment.

"Spanking, moderately hard, not easy, and you suck me off, please?" Jason asked softly. Desire in his eyes. "I've been dying for your touch, anything beyond the platonic stuff so far. Any sexual touch would be great from you, Sir!"

"I've been wanting yours, too." Frank said nodding in approval. Then sat up. And, with his legs laid out in front of him, he leaned back against the head board. "Come here, lay across my lap."

"Yes, Sir." Jason said and did as told, wiggling until he was situated both comfortably and in a way that seemed to please his Master finally. Being adjusted by him manually until he was positioned the way his Master preferred him to be.

"No moving, no talking beyond sounds, and no cumming without permission." Frank said and waited, running a hand along that perfect black ass he was finally be able to touch and make blush so prettily; just the way he'd been fantasizing about doing for days now.

"Yes, Sir." Jason moaned at his touch and nodded, meeting his eyes and smiling.

"What is your safe word? Say it one time." Frank ordered.

"James." Jason repeated obediently.

"Say that if you get scared or I hurt you, understood? Don't endure it if it bothers you. Tell me to stop with that word and I will stop until you are ready again, understand?" Frank said. "If we both don't enjoy it, we shouldn't be doing it. I won't do that to you, Jason. I'm not him."

"I know that, and I will enjoy it with you. I'll say my word if I get scared, I promise." Jason reassured him. "I know you love me, would never hurt me. I trust you, Sir."

"You should, I'll never let you be harmed again, I swear it on my life." Frank promised and meant every word.

"I do." Jason said then lowered his legs and arms to the bed as best he could, pressing them flat against it, putting his head down on them and the blanket to rest on it. Frank put his arms over head instead and then pressed them flat on the bed again now.

"Count them out, up the ten." Frank said.

"Yes, Sir." Jason said and eagerly waited for his blows; already hard against his Master's thigh. So ready to submit to the right man finally. A man that was nothing like his ex, one who would never harm him and would always love him now. A Master he adored and was already deeply in love with, and who was in love with him, too.

A blow fell, soft at first, he sighed happily then said, "One, Sir." Then a palm caressed his ass, then another blow fell on the other one, again he said it, "Two, Sir."

And on and on until the seventh blow, which was when he got so ready to cum he could have screamed but managed to get to ten without disobeying his Master, but barely doing so; his erection rubbing into his Master's leg rapidly now. Then, just when he thought he might shatter in pieces and scream from frustrated need, he was jerked hard by a warm hand and told. "Cum, darling." And he did, screaming and shattering but finding himself lost in orgasmic delight and head back as he practically shouted his Master's name.

Then was laid down on the bed to recover as his Master lay down behind him to spoon into him again, kissing his temple lovingly and holding him tight again. "Was that good, Jason?" Frank asked, needing to know if he was having any ill effects or bad memories from what they had just done. "Tell me, I need to know this."

"I'm fine, good even. I'm floating happily here." Jason sighed, and felt just like he was doing just that. "So happy, Sir!"

"Good, I thought you might enjoy that." Frank chuckled then moved away. "I have get ready to go to work now, but I will be back tonight." He smiled down at the lazy Submissive in his bed, his ass blushing a purple against his ebony skin, a light blush on it, and had the mad desire to call in sick and join him there again; to make it burn red this time then maybe to suck the other man's dick like they'd discussed before…but didn't give into it. "Oh, a man is coming by. Paul Harker. He's the one that has that job opening. He wants to interview you and says he'll do it here. He liked your resume though and is excited to hire you and told me this was mostly a formality that the Human Resources at his firm requires. He'll be here around two. And you have the therapy at Olympus at four. Just use the Mark to go there from here and I'll be by to pick you up from there later. They will have a good meal there for you, so eat while you're there." Frank told him. "Your new suit is in the closet in the blue dry cleaning bag, wear it for the interview."

"I will, Sir." Jason said, suddenly missing his Master's warmth against him in the bed. "I'll miss you, Sir."

"I'll miss you, too." Frank said going to kiss him as he dressed. "It's only 5:30 am, sleep some more. I set our alarm for eight. That should give you plenty of rest. Go online, watch television, make you some breakfast, whatever you want to do. Get comfortable and try to think of this as your home now. It is, you know. It's our Home now, so make it yourself at home."

"Clothes, Sir? I don't have many, and…" Jason hesitantly asked, hating to borrow money for them but he did need some more.

"We're going shopping on Saturday with the Olympians. They are going clothes shopping for the kids and teens, who will be with us. They offered to let us go with them. That way we can get to know them more and you can make friends with the teens and them. They are looking forward to meeting you, Jay." Frank said and Jason grinned.

"Can't wait to see the kids, too. Didn't see them much when I was there before, will they be there?" Jason asked as he went to go.

"Yes, the little ones at least, so they can see what fits them best. The babies will stay on Olympus, no need for them to come out yet." Frank said and agreed with Bobby on that one; less exposure was best for the Olympian kids until they were teens and grown. There was less chance an observant person would notice their aging issues.

"I'm looking forward to that then." Jason said and nodded.

Frank knew that the 'therapy' was Samae mentally helping him get over his abusive memories and the pain they caused him; little by little modifying them so he could heal mentally better, too. Her mind control gift helping him, not hurting him or anyone else. He approved of that fact. In fact he had a few victims he was thinking of asking her to do the same for later. They had been badly abused and were traumatized so badly that touch was painful for them…he suspected she could help ease that pain for them, too. Her gift could help that way, if she kept using it that way to help people.

She was going to go to college for Rape and Abuse Counseling and Therapy, preferably for adult and kids of abuse, and to maybe assist Law Enforcement Professionals in dealing with cases that dealt with such victims; a field he suspected she'd excel at. She had such a great talent and power for it and would be a natural at it. She wanted to work with people who'd been abused sexually. Rape survivors, abused children, adults and others that were abused, raped, and/or beaten up, too. She felt called to help them and the God powers agreed with her. They knew she was destined to do that with her life and were willing to guide her in it. That and her powers would work well with such a career. With the barest push of power, she could help ease their fear and pain; if only a little at a time. To help them cope with it better and adjust better to life after their abuse. Like Jason needed. Like Frank had asked her to do for him; without his lover knowing he'd done it. He wanted him happy and able to deal with it better.

He also wanted to let her help victims in cases he was currently, or his department, was dealing with as well. He suspected once the others joined Olympus, they could be sure to sneak her into see some of the victims that needed her type of help. She could do great work if it was handled right…secretly and discreetly of course.

She might be just what his most recent victim of rape needed. She was lost in her pain and so afraid to touch anyone. Too locked in herself to deal with or speak of her assault. She needed to open up but was too scared to. Samae could make the girl a little more confident and a little less lost; help her take back what her rapist had claimed from her. Take back the piece of her soul he'd taken when he'd raped her in that alley! The bastard had hurt her and Frank wanted to help the girl.

Samae could visit her at the hospital, be one of those volunteers that visited patients. He could get her in and she could at least try to talk to her; slip in a suggestion that she would feel better if she tried to talk about it. A bit of power to encourage that and to ease her fear a little. Not control her mind, but help her heart heal better; give her more of herself back that the selfish bastard had taken from her!

He'd mention Aliya to her later when he went to pick up Jason from Olympus; see if she would be willing to try to help her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So, they are gods and Olympus is in a scrap yard?" Adina Dearling said in a whisper. Her and the others in his squad sat in the briefing room, with their captain, talking about Olympus. Frank had read them and saw they'd be open to it, they wouldn't blab. So he had asked them to come into the room to talk privately and asked them to listen with open minds.

God stood by cloaked, waiting to mind wipe them if they were against it, to keep the secret safe.

"Yes, but they help people, like we do, and they save people like Jason, the victim I'm living with now. They really are good and I would never have told you but I thought you could use their help; that we could, and would be open to at least meeting them…like I was." Frank said. Taking a deep breath and looking hopeful.

"It would be a secret though, we'd have to keep it to ourselves…" Captain Riccets said and Frank nodded.

"There are families there, kids, and they would be exposed, in danger if anyone knew. Evil would love to find Olympus and when it did, when they did, so many could be killed, or hurt…" Frank pleaded. "We could use their help, and they were doing our jobs half the time anyway, and it couldn't hurt to just meet them, could it? I did, I'm Marked and I'm okay…" Frank said. "Please, I wouldn't have mentioned it but I thought you would listen to me…it's all true, I promise."

"Tell us about your experience with them, and we might consider it." Joan, the captain said. "Be honest."

So he told them everything, even described Olympus to them, told them all he knew about the gods there, their missions, and their lives. After an hour, he got quiet. They looked at him with a cross between wonder and shock, but not disbelief, he noticed with relief.

"So, they saved that man, the victim?" Adina asked.

"Yes, and were protective of him. They told me everything and now I'm one of them. I'm Immortal but still human, too. I have powers, telepathy actually. I can shift into other people or animals, but that's not the point here. They are good and can help us." Frank explained.

"So the whole police department there in Sioux Falls, is Olympian, Immortal like you?" Straker said and shook his head in surprise. "No wonder they have such a low crime rate, damn!"

"Most of them are. The sheriff is, some of the deputies, a few detectives. Lance, the one that helped us with that stalker case last month? He's one of them, too." Frank admitted. "They hide well and only want to help; even if they have to hide to do it. I suggested I could talk to you, said you wouldn't be prejudiced against them. They said I could invite you there, if you wanted to come meet them. They have some people that could help us counsel the victims better, too…some are going into law enforcement after they graduate from high school, too…we could recruit them to join us later." He nodded his head thoughtfully. "They could be useful."

"I believe you. I'll meet them." Adina said and shrugged, "It couldn't hurt to talk to them."

"Me, too." Joan agreed and looked to the others. "You guys?"

All said they'd meet them. In public, of course.

"They have a café in town there so how about tonight for supper? We could have drinks and talk; they could give you the knowledge of Olympus, let you know what I know. So you could make an informed decision?" Frank said hesitantly. "One brief touch, no close contact. They aren't violent, they're pretty peaceful."

"Fine with me." Adina agreed again and the others did the same.

"Okay, meet us there at…seven tonight. I'll make the arrangements for us." Frank said and read them to be sure this wasn't a setup and saw they were open to what the gods had to say for themselves. Honest interest lay there, and there was no malice in them.

"That'll work. But now we have work to do. And since we're in here, let's discuss the cases. Straker, you got anything on that assault at the department store?" Joan asked as they sat down to talk shop.

"We got some suspects. The manager was the last one in the store and he seems to be clamming up, but I get the feeling he's in on what happened." The man in question said and nodded.

"What's your feeling here?" Joan asked again.

"I think he was in on it. We're checking the DNA we found in the guy; it was a group assault, so…Doc said the results should be ready by morning. He'll put in overtime to get the testing done on the semen we found. He says he's managed to isolate at least three different mens' but says there may be more." Straker said cringing in disgust. "He was just stocking shelves for them. I know they set him for it, I just know it."

"Keep pushing the Manager then. Check out the others and see if they noticed him being chummy with anyone. If he showed any interest in the man before this, or if anyone else had. That should yield a few suspects, narrow down who might have helped him." Joan advised then looked to Adina. "That girl that came in before with the list of names of some women her abusive boyfriend said he got rid of before her, how did that pan out?"

"They all said he beat them up and threatened to kill them frequently after he did so. Three agreed to testify he assaulted them sexually. Including the girl that came in; we have her in a safe house in case he comes after her. She broke up with him but that usually just enrages them, so…we're being safe here." Adina said. "They are arresting him as we speak. He hasn't killed yet but we all know he'll get there, they always do. We stopped it in time, at least this time."

"Frank, that Dom, how's that going?" Adina asked curiously. He was discreetly handling the case with Roland and Perry, keeping his distance for now; since he was personally involved with the victim now. Jason sounded like he was good for the man; Frank appeared to love him already.

"Perry is testifying at the courthouse right now about what we saw, excluding the god's of course. I have heard they are considering a plea bargain with him though. So it may not get that far." Frank said then turned to look at Perry and Roland as they entered the room now.

"He took a plea bargain. Ten years for the Domestic assaults, four of them. No chance of parole. It was that or have himself outed as kinky, and he was terrified of that." Perry said grinning happily. "I assume you informed them about Olympus?"

Frank nodded then looked at Roland, and Perry nodded.

"I told him, I also told him I'm taking my Mark tonight with my family. He wants to come with me. What did they say?" Perry asked.

"We're going to meet for coffee and supper with them tonight so we all can meet them, get to know them better." Frank said and looked at Roland.

"I'll do the supper thing. I'd like to meet them." Roland said and offered a file to the captain. "I got the report on the case done, here."

She took it and read over it, nodding. "Good, seems in order…" Then motioned outside the doors. "Get to work. I got some more police reports I need to deal with in my office."

Soon she had all of them assigned to other cases and sat down to go over the reports she already had gotten from them so she could sign off on them. Adina's was still in the works and so was Straker's, but Roland had an assault case in New Finley to check out and Frank and them were called in on a Domestic assault that had turned nasty; really nasty if the call was right that had just came in.

But she still managed to call Bobby and grin into the phone as he moaned between words. "Yeah, Frank talked to them. We're meeting you guys for supper tonight. Around seven, they were open to it…no, I didn't say I was already Marked…retired Hunter, remember? I had to be sure before I said something. No, you all said to not say anything, so I didn't." Joan said then laughed. "Perry and Roland are joining us, and I suspect that Adina and Straker will be joining them in that decision later tonight. It wasn't a bad idea inviting us in. We'd be good working with you and you can help us, too."

Then she listened and nodded, being quiet as Bobby talked for a few minutes then said, "Yeah, I get that. It will stay a secret, you know that…I'd never let anyone near our home there." She lived there on Olympus but they didn't know that; they'd find out now but she'd kept it quiet. "How's Gilly?" She asked. Gilly was her daughter with a wolf there, one of the Pack. They'd been married six months now. Mated soon after she'd joined them there. They were hovering over having kids but she was still hesitant about mixing the job and an Olympian pregnancy. She'd have to take a leave of absence and wasn't savoring that prospect if she had to do that.

Gilly was the child of her former marriage. Her ex left her a year after Gilly was born, married his secretary. She wasn't bitter about it, she'd seen it coming. He'd hated her job and the long hours, and had sought out other company. She'd been hurt at first but gradually she'd adjusted and moved on; then resigned herself to raising her daughter alone. He wanted nothing to do with her after he'd left. He paid child support but pretty much gave up all rights to her last month when he'd signed them away in court. Allen, her wolf mate, was in the process of adopting Gilly as his own daughter at the moment; they were just waiting for the paperwork to go through. Bobby had said the lawyers would have them by the end of the week and then Gilly would be Allen's daughter which thrilled him to no end! She already was calling him Daddy so that was a plus.

"Frank said he'd make the arrangements with you guys. He should be calling you soon." She added and nodded. "Yeah, see you then." Hanging up right before the Assistant DA stormed in.

"What the hell were you doing…trying to blow my case! You never told me Detective Ross was sleeping with the victim; that could have been seen as personal bias on his part. Damn it!" Josh Pritchet growled, slamming the door as he came in.

"And hello to you, too." Joan said then smiled. "So much for the pleasantries, I see." She motioned for him to sit. He did so. "One, he wasn't involved. The guy was just staying in a room at his house since he was homeless after leaving the guy. He's not having sex with him, but they are in love. And he backed away from the case as soon as they got close. Perry and Roland ran the case, not him. Your case would have been fine; you're overreacting again."

"Not…you sure he was leaving the case be?" Josh said quietly, thinking he really had put his foot in it this time. And she looked like she was inclined to agree with him so he was being respectful now.

"Yes, he was helping Adina with her witness interviews and then he took a week off. So no involvement at all." Joan said then sighed. "What's really your problem, Josh? And don't tell me this is about him fucking anyone…I know better."

"He's…shit, we all know the problem here!" Josh growled. "He's gay and he's into _that_ lifestyle! It's a lawsuit just waiting to happen."

"I don't see it that way. The police commissioner doesn't either. Nor do his coworkers. He's never lied about his preferences and we respect that. We like working with him. He's a good detective and professional at all times. His sexual preferences have yet to influence any case he's worked on. The only person that seems to be upset by either preference is you personally. So again I say, what is your problem?" She said and he got red in the face as he tried to argue with her. "He has a perfect conviction rate and he's good with the witnesses; better than anyone else in the department and you know that, too. And, unless you want that lawsuit leveled at you alone, I recommend you stick your homophobic and bigoted opinions up your ass and get over it!"

"If he steps one foot out of line, comes onto or messes with one of the victims again, and it messes up my case, I can promise you he'll be booted out of here on his faggoty ass so fast his head will spin! I'll make sure of it!" Josh said standing up.

"And I will thank you to refrain from talking about my people that way or I will have you up on charges myself, right the fuck now. I get that you are blinded by homophobia. Some are, but at least they have the sense to hide it! You leave him alone or else he will not be the one booted out, you will." Joan threatened. "You need to get out of office if you can't handle who you have to work with, and that's the truth, too. You know you don't get to judge that way; you don't have the luxury. And if you can't see past the fact that he likes men over women, to see what a good cop he is, then maybe we will have new Assistant DA next term. I can call in a few favors if you push me any farther, Mr. Pritchet." Joan shouted back.

"You can't do that." Josh said glowering…and sulking, knowing he'd lost this battle already.

"I can and will, and you leave my people alone or you will rue the day you fucked with me." Joan growled and he glared impotently at her. "Now get out of my office! I don't have time for your stupid shit right now. I have work to do. And you say one word, give him one look on your way out, and I will call your Boss on you about how you've been treating him, and you won't have job; you know how he is."

"He's a fag, too!" Josh hissed, "Why shouldn't he see it that way?"

"Get out!" Joan shouted. "Or I will have you up on discrimination charges, so help me!"

"You haven't heard the last from me, and you know it. I will see him out of here, I will!" Josh shouted as he left.

Joan shook with rage as he left and picked up the phone, eying Josh's retreating back hatefully. She listened to it ring and then…ever so slowly…began to smile. A woman answered and she said. "Andrew Tolferd please, tell him it's Joan Riccets." She smiled and waited then spoke when the Head DA got on the phone. "I want to press charges against Josh Pritchet." She listened to his question. "For discrimination. He just threatened the job of one of my men because he hates him being gay and kinky. Yes, I said kinky. It has nothing to do with his job, fuck! You're kinky, too, so you should know that." She listened then explained. "He came in my office and accused him of being a pending lawsuit because of his sexual preferences; all of which he leaves at the door and does his damn job, and does it well."

She listened again and explained what she'd told him about Jason and Frank now. "He wasn't even on the case." Then told him all he'd said before he left. "He's out to ruin the career of a good cop and I won't allow it. I want him dealt with now or I will call your boss, too." She nodded. "Yes, print up the complaint and I'll sign it. And, Andrew, don't leave a word he said out, especially the 'Faggoty' one. I want them to all know how he thinks. He comes near my officer again and not only with he be out of a job, I'll be sure you get looked into for shoving it under the carpet. You cover this up and I will have you up on charges, too." She nodded. "Glad we understand each other and be careful; he really hates homosexuals for some reason. Despite you being his boss, you're one, too. He's missing a screw, I'm telling you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I lost my temper there, too. But you know Detective Ross is the best we got and he doesn't deserve to be treated that way." Joan said then sighed. "He's got a vendetta against him, always has since he came out. It's no one's business what he does for sex, or who he does it with, you know that." She nodded at what he said now. "He sees Frank like some enemy here, and he's never done a thing to him. He's barely passed a word with him in a hallway! Let alone done anything to earn his attention beside being gay and have an alternate lifestyle."

They discussed what the complaint would say for a bit now then hung up. Frank knocked an hour later and she smiled at him. "Yes?"

"I have to go, my shift is over and I have to pick up Jason from therapy now." Frank said then asked. "What's up with the DA? He gave me such a dirty look earlier."

"He's worried you'll fuck up his case, what with you and Jason being together. I told him you got off the case as soon as you got with him and he backed off." Joan said, leaving out the rest.

"I got a lot more than that from his head." Frank said worried. "He isn't getting me fired, right?"

"No, don't worry. I filed a complaint in your name and mine with his boss. A formal one. He'll be dealt with and leave you alone soon." Joan reassured him. "You are fine as you are, the problem lies in him being a bigoted asshole. His harassment stops now."

"I hope so, I like my job." Frank admitted then frowned as his phone vibrated. "I have to go."

"Go, we'll see you at dinner." Joan said with a reassuring smile. "Tell Jason I said hi."

"I will." Frank said smiling now, too. "He's doing so well, Cap."

"I'm glad, he'd been through hell. He needs a good man and you seem to be doing fine, keep it up." Joan encouraged him and he nodded as he left. She smiled as she read the email the DA sent her right then. The report was official. See the asshole squirm out of that one!

She'd have his job if he messed with her officer one more time, she wasn't kidding!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting went well. The touches helped and her revealing she was Olympian already cinched it for them. "It's nice there, it really is. I live there and I'm marrying a werewolf. He's a great guy. I love him and he's a great Dad to Gilly." She said happily.

"So we like the idea so far. We just take the Mark, which includes the vow that makes us your Immortal Servants or something like that?" Adina said and they nodded.

"Not servants, people we work with, we team up with and work through. We do own your souls but only to tie you to Olympus and give you natural protection from all poisons, venoms, and other things evil will use against or try to harm you with. You even get shifting powers from it automatically. But we're not Masters in the strictest sense, or are even really Slave-masters to you; you are free people otherwise, not slaves at all." Dean explained.

"I'm already doing the mark with them." Perry said, motioning to his family eating at a table across the room; his daughters and son sitting with his wife, the teens talking excitedly to her.

"I'm single but I'm doing it." Roland agreed.

"I'll take it and we could use your help. Some of our cases get foggy… we could use some magical advice sometimes. The victims alone could really use that therapy you offer, too, discreetly of course." Adina agreed. "Aliya especially."

"I told them already. Samae's at the hospital with her now, I hope it helps her, she needs it." Frank said and nodded to Sam. "Sam sent a little healing love to her, too. She needs that."

Sam had attached it to Samae, who would then pass it to Aliya. He knew it would help her heart heal even better on top of the way Samae was helping her, too.

"Questions?" Sam asked now and they began to talk, and did so for an hour before they agreed to do the marks. Driving back to Olympus, they marked them once they got to the gate and then let them in. Then helped Straker find a home there while Adina stayed in town. Roland stayed in town there, too. Perry and Frank were staying in their own house in town as well. They all lived in town there and were relieved to hear that others were already watching over it, and the wards were in place.

"They won't interfere with the human cases then?" Adina asked worried.

"No, not at all. We deal with the Supernatural if they come to town. We don't touch or harm humans. If a case turns out to be a human, no matter what he or she is doing, we get the cops involved and leave it alone. We hunters don't mess with you guys, we know better." Dean reassured her. "If it's supernatural, we tell you. We deal with it and you stay out of it, that's all we expect of you."

"If you guys ever…ever needed us…were you ever raped or assaulted? The memories don't mention that but I get the feeling you hunters don't report things. You said you shy away from us, does that mean you don't report if you are hurt either?" Straker said and they looked down sadly, he saw the answer already.

"We…deal with it." Sam said quietly. "We can't go to you guys."

"What the hell? Why not!" Adina growled.

"We have to do what we have to do. And sometimes we get hurt doing it. We have to take shit down and we sometimes have to …you know." Sam said and the vaguer he got, the more pissed they got.

"No, we don't know, since you guys don't bother to tell us! So…tell us now." Frank demanded angrily.

"There are factors that…we can't …it's not like with normal people. They can go to the cops, say hey I was raped! We sometimes have to take a rape to get close to thing raping us just to kill it! It's not that cut and dried for us." Dean explained. "It's not fair, not right, and we hate it, too, but it's just the way it is. It haunts us but to do what we do; that's the price we pay. We get hurt, beaten, raped, maimed, killed, and it's all a part of how we do the job. It's dangerous sure, but it saves lives and, if it hurts us to do it, we're willing to pay that price."

"Your jobs end at some point. You go home and sleep; you have a life. Ours doesn't; we hunt all the time. Whether we're on a hunt or not, we're always hunters! We have no homes while we're on the road, just Olympus to return to. Our lives revolve around fighting shit so it doesn't kill good people, and the only way we get out of this life is on a pyre, burning up into ash. A hunter's pyre is all we get, not a damn gold watch and a pension." Dean said bitterly. "You get shot, sure. But a human pulls a trigger, stabs with a knife, uses their hands…monsters aren't that nice. They have claws, and teeth, and poison, and a million other weapons that you can't fight, and one day, they usually find a way to kill us with them. Or used to, not now that we're Immortal Shifters, but it used to be more like that."

"But you have a right to have someone to go to for help!" Frank said in dismay.

"We did, we do. We have other hunters. We had Bobby, others had whoever they had. We go to our people…just _not_ the cops." Dean said.

"Not anymore." Frank said and saw their shared looks they gave each other, along with sad shakes of their heads. "Why not?"

"Because then we would have to explain the rest of it and we can't tell cops those parts; since they mostly are illegal." Bobby explained, adding in his part finally. "We lie, cheat, chew, and claw our way to our kills and we can't tell you those things. What we leave behind would get us charged with murder. Or worse. Take a werewolf, they look human enough, right? As wolves they are monstrously large, clawed and vicious but when they die, they go human-looking. You'd see a human with bullet wounds; we see a wolf that reverted to their human forms. Same with vamps, they die human, too. Their teeth go into their gums and you see a murder victim who isn't one." Bobby said then sighed. "We get assaulted all the time, sometimes raped. Hell, you get a good lust spell on you and you'll fuck anything for days, or get fucked for days and often it's your own hunting partner; usually a very straight and normal guy or woman otherwise But, while under that the spell, it isn't really them that's doing it to you. It's not them doing it, it's not them in charge; it's a damn spell and it carries you away with it and lets you go only when it's damn good and ready for it to! Then you both wake up in shame and move on. There's the other Succubi and Incubi poisons…they Turn you into whores as they feed, what are we going to say? A monster bit me, I was infected with a poison that caused me to be their whore, please arrest them so I can press charges? Not likely."

"Then there's the witches and human crazies, cannibals and such. You can't touch them because they'll kill you. We have to do that. They sometimes beat us senseless, hunt us down and kill us, eat us even…like steak! Hell, sometimes they may even try to rape us, or worse…and if we have to kill it to get away, we will!" Sam said succinctly. "We don't get the right to call you in; we can't."

"But…shit….okay, I…we wouldn't…this is screwed up!" Frank sputtered. "Wait, I got a plan. How to deal with that."

"We're all ears. It hasn't changed in a hundred years or so, but feel free to try…we're listening." Bobby said.

"Set up people to deal with the hunters who get hurt that way, to give them therapy. Tell us if there's something doing that in our town; come to us to talk without us reporting it. If it turns out that you are assaulted by a human…it can happen, don't look at us like that! Yes, if it happens, tell us whose doing it. They won't stop at one human, trust me, hunter or not! They will go after another and the next one may not be so lucky! So tell us if a human does it so we can find him and track him, so if and when he comes after another person, we have a heads up about it. I can live with cold cases, but knowing my friends and loved ones, which is what you all are now, are going through all that or worse, and have no one to turn to, is wrong. That you just have to deal with it alone is unacceptable and selfish! We are yours, we are like you now. Come to us. We may not be able to do our '_cop_' thing but we damn sure can do our '_taking care of you'_ thing! At least tell us when you're hurt. Shit, we deserve that much." Adina fairly shouted.

"We could do that." Bobby admitted quietly. "Thanks."

"No problem." Joan said sadly. "No one deserves to suffer through that alone, even if you are Hunters or whatever."

"We'll get a therapy and counseling team set up." Dean said. "And we'll talk to you all if someone gets hurt that way."

"Good, that's all we ask. So, when you end up fighting a human, how do you…" Frank had to ask.

"That's the thing…we don't and won't fight them, no matter what. And Cannibals don't count; they are monsters, not human anymore, period!" Bobby said. "Everyone else, we'd punch them with human strength and leave. We don't beat them up, we don't harm them; we just contain our powers and strength and get the fuck away from them. We, as hunters, go after monsters, not humans, and thus the humans are off limits. We don't fuck them, we don't hurt them or do kink with them, we don't fight with them, and we would rather die ourselves than kill or cause them harm in anyway, and harm anyone else who did do that to them. Hurting or touching humans that way is forbidden to us, and we honor that rule; it's been that way centuries." Bobby explained. "We can't touch them, so…we save them and leave them alone."

"So basically you leave them alone as much as you can manage and they leave you alone?" Straker said then shrugged. "That's a nice fantasy, but that's not how life works, not realistically anyway."

"We know that. We just try to do our best to leave them alone. We don't always succeed but we really try to." Dean said. "Doesn't always work, to be honest here…that's how we get into trouble eventually." He smiled awkwardly here and held up his hands in vague way. "Things go pear shaped when that happens…"

"We get that. It happens that way for us, too." Frank admitted. Cops had those moments, too. Unfortunately an obscene amount of paperwork followed their blunders whereas the hunter had to luxury of driving out of town! Suddenly retiring to be a hunter sounded kind of attractive…no paperwork!

"So we've heard." Sam admitted. Joan had those problems a lot, and they had no clue how to help her with them. They usually left her alone to deal with it and offered moral support when she needed it. That was cop business and they had no way of helping with that kind of business.

"So we work together now, with you guys, that kind of thing?" Straker said and they nodded, shaking hands in agreement. "Partners now, not doing shit alone anymore."

"Not as much, not anymore." Bobby agreed, liking the cops already. "So whose staying and who goes?"

"I'm staying." Straker said. "I live in a small apartment so this could be a nicer place to live." He looked at the others now. "You guys?"

"Got my own home, going back." Adina said. "I'll bring my husband by later to be marked."

"Good." Bobby agreed.

"Going back, I have a loft I live in there in town." Roland said. "I'll probably move once my lease is up but I'd lose money if I broke my lease now, sorry."

"Move in when you like, anytime is fine." Sam said. "Perry?"

"Got my own home, too. Going back, we'll visit though. They marked yet? It's almost the kids' bedtimes…" Perry said and smiled as some kids trailed along behind his own kids and looked shyly up at him; a sea of little faces staring and pleading in their god father's ears for something.

"Yeah, we got all of them already." Then leaned down to listen to the kids whispering to him again. "I'll ask, hold on…you all can't go." Dean said then sighed as they looked dejected. "Fine, I'll ask for all of you, you happy now?"

"Yes!" One girl said, a vamp one, they saw; her brown eyes bright.

The other children nodded, too. "They want to go with you guys, especially you, Perry, to spend the night; to spend some time with your own children, they want to make friends with them and you. It's okay to say no, it can wait until you're more comfortable around us… we get that we're different here…" Dean said nervously, hating they might say no; hating to think that their feelings could be hurt but knew it was the other's choice not the kids'.

"Can they spend the night with us without kids and spouses? I'd like to have some visit us…my folks are coming by later. I need to tell them about you guys anyway, to be marked, and they'd love to meet the kids." Jason offered as well. "Can they come with me? I mean if they want to…" He looked on as several ran toward him to hug him and nodded. Almost a dozen, Frank noticed in amusement. Good thing he loved kids or this could have been a problem. Boy, that was a lot of kids! He sighed in resignation as another dozen joined them and Frank laughed, then smiled and nodded at Jason, who glowed happily under his approving look now.

"Sure, Jason, Frank, it's fine with us. You can handle them? They can be handful." Dean offered, seeing Jason nod and look happier made him feel good. This could help him heal better, he was sure of it.

"Sure, I love kids, have nieces near their ages, they'll be there, too. Bet they'd like to play with them." Jason said and Frank chuckled as one tugged on his pants to get his attention; a wolf one if he wasn't mistaken. The child's eyes glowing gold and brown, animal-like and not human. He had brown hair and a strange coloring to his skin, a smoky brown. Like the muted gold in sunsets. His hair brushed Frank's chin as he picked the child up and hugged him, realizing his hair was silky, not rough like wolf hair usually was.

"My father was a wolf, my mother a vamp, hence the silky hair and fangs." The child told him and smiled. "I read minds, too. Don't be so shocked, Frank." Then laughed as Frank chose right then to hoist him onto his shoulders playfully. "You have any kids in your family? Can I play with them? Have a sleepover with them sometime?"

"Sure, got several nieces and nephews; they'll be by later in the week to meet Jason. You can come visit again then, too. They'll like you." Frank agreed. "What's your name?"

"Tremain, I like being called Trey." The child told him and hugged his neck to stay where he was.

"Your parents are…" Frank cast around a look to see a pair of frantic eyes on him. That must be them. Going over, he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Frank Ross. I'm new here. Can he come spend the night with us? I promise we won't hurt him."

"It's not that…he's…it's complicated…he's still in the 'need to feed' stage. I'm not sure it's safe for him yet." The mom said and bit a lip, casting an anxious glance to her husband.

"Need to feed?" Frank asked confused.

"He needs a little blood in the morning and again before bedtime…he's part vamp, remember?" She offered then sighed. "Maybe it's best he not go out with anyone yet…"

"How much blood? Does he carry diseases? Will it Turn us if we…?" Frank asked, hating to see the hurt and rejected look on the kid's face at the moment. Deciding right then that a little blood donation on his part wouldn't kill him if it would erase that look from that child's sweet face and eyes.

"A little drink, he sinks the fangs in, sips a couple times, closes it with his saliva, and that's it. We don't get or carry diseases, and won't Turn anyone with just a bite. That needs a sharing of blood, not a bite. Our vamp gifts doesn't work like other vamps do, we…our vampirism works differently than theirs does." She explained. "It doesn't hurt and feels good actually. Like a touch of pleasure while he does it. I am part Succubi so his bite holds sex and pleasure in it; but he's mostly wolf and a little bit vamp and Succubi, not much really. It just makes his bite not hurt when he feeds, that's all."

"I could feed him." Frank offered and she smiled. "A few sips and that's it, right?"

"That's it, right before bed time and when he wakes up, but it's a really brief feeding." She explained then sighed. "There are others in your group like him…you could help them; they won't take much. And they were taught their way of feeding is safer and they only feed off willing people like us Olympians…" She eyed the group of kids coming up now.

"Which ones?" Frank asked curiously. She pointed to three girls and four boys; all clearly vampiric and wolf now that he looked closer at them. They hid their mixed species well, looked pretty human unless you looked closely. "I can feed you guys, but keep it brief. Just a few sips each and only while I'm tucking you in tonight and in the morning."

"Me, too." Jason said following the last of the kids to him. "It's a few sips, I can do that much." He sighed at their happy faces as they realized they were still welcome with them still; even being blood drinkers. "You all really are very adorable, like I picture my kids someday." Then chuckled at his Master's surprised look. "They said I could have kids of my own someday; that men have them here all the time. They carry them like women do."

"Is that true?" Frank asked them.

"Yes, even our gods had kids, those girls on the porch and the dark haired boy on that car over there are theirs. Lorynei, that boy you met before, he's Dean's son with Sam." Janna, the mom said grinning.

"So we could be…be parents here?" Frank said with tears in his eyes at the thought of his own kids with Jason. He'd love that, and so would both their folks! They were trying to mention Olympus to their families, mention the marks; see if they would do it. Then maybe mention the pregnancy thing. He was sure his folks would go along with it, and meet them, take the mark. Jason already had told his and they were getting marked; even without meeting the gods first. Their video chat had taken hours but they'd been impressed at how helpful the gods were for him. So they had figured they could be a part of something like that. Maybe get them to help them with the evil shit from time to time between jobs they took for the security firm. They were soldiers in their own ways, so why not help the other soldiers working for them? Maybe they could even borrow or hire some from them for their firm…Dean and Sam wouldn't mind, if they were returned to still hunt for them, too…

"Yes, but there are rules to it, conditions. They are in your new memories you got. But we have them all the time, so can you." Tanner said. The father. Frank thought.

"I'd love to mother your kids someday, Frank." Jason said softly and blushed.

"I'd like that, too." Frank said smiling back then added. "But first we need to figure out how to get these tykes there; my car won't hold you all."

In the meantime, Dean was talking to Perry and his wife about the kids coming with them; both seemed eager for them to visit.

"Fine with me, I got some of my own...so what's a few more? Honey? You okay with that?" Perry asked his wife, a pretty woman with black hair and dark eyes. She was of Native American descent, Bobby noticed, very beautiful. All of Perry's kids showed their mixed heritage and were little darlings.

"They can come…can't take them all though." She said then sighed, the house was big…oh, well. "Sure, they all can come, how many are there here?"

"Twenty five." Dean said smiling. "The rest are over there bugging Adina."

They saw about another two dozen whispering to Adina and laughed. She was nodding though, so they took it as a good sign. Then smiled fondly. "There are others…but they are pair-bonded and don't want to leave their future mates, so they won't be going with you. Those girls and boys over there, for example. That's Levyna and Julius, her pair bond, and his sisters, Janet and Lenore, they are with those two boys there beside them. They are in love and it's a bit intense right now. You can meet them later if you like, maybe invite them personally to spend the night or something if you want to get to know them. I'm sure they would say yes if you asked nicely, and invited their mates along. They'll like you, too; I'm sure of it. They're just a bit…preoccupied right now…you know how it is when you're newly in love."

"Yes, I do dimly recall… that was before I married this old crone here, she beats me daily, it's horrible!" Perry teased his wife who playfully smacked his arm then was pulled in for a kiss. "Damn, I love this woman! I'm her willing slave, you know…she abuses me in the worst ways…makes me do dishes…" He knelt and told the kids, pretending to be scared, like doing dishes was some terrible punishment.

"Dishes?" One boy said worried. Looking up at his father and looking scared.

"He's kidding." Dean reassured his son. "Thomas, he's in love and teasing his wife. You've seen us do dishes, it's not a punishment." He smirked at the detective, pretending to disapprove. "Great, now they will forever consider chores evil, thank you for that."

"Oh, they already think that." Bobby laughed as he approached. "They just don't say it to your faces." He laughed again as Lorynei reached for him and he picked the boy up to hug him. "Hi, Lor, how are you, son?"

"Good, we're going to a sleepover, Daddy Dean said we could." Lorynei said as he hugged the older hunter. "Bobby…" He sighed happily, hugging his other father in his eyes. "Will you miss me? Can we study the journals some more when I get back, please!" He pleaded then eyed them proud of himself. "I'm up to Rokshaks, no, that's not it…um, Rackshas, um…can't say that word yet."

"Rokshasas?" Bobby hinted, helping his current favorite kid out and grinned at him, kissing his cheek. "Finish the sentence, just sound out the words more…go on."

"Rok…sha…sas. Rokshasas…they are Hindu demons that…hold on, I remember…don't tell me again, Uncle Bobby! I can do it…!" Lorynei bit a lip and fought tears. "Not stupid! Uh…oh, yeah, they take forms and kill people. Use kids to let them in, usually as something harmless like clowns, and then kill the parents. They don't kill the kids though…do they? I forgot that part…I do know brass kills them though."

"No, they don't kill the kids." Bobby reassured him. "You got it, good. We'll cover Wendigos next, they are nasty buggers, damned if they aren't."

"What are they?" Frank said and eyed the others, all thinking that maybe Lorynei shouldn't be the only one studying the journals; they were feeling a little stupid themselves here. "We should study with him, we need to know this stuff, too, can we? In our free time?"

They all said they wanted to do that, too.

So Bobby explained Wendigos then caught their looks. "What?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously at their worried looks.

"We might have one… the Rok thing…Rokshasa, yeah. We got three murders like that, no suspects…kids said, well, they think they were just overstressed by losing their folks…but they say they let them in and evidence proves it but the rest is a jumble." Frank admitted.

"What did they let in?" Bobby asked. "Tell me everything."

So they did, telling all then ending with "They said it was a…well, a clown." Frank said and shrugged. "Not sure where it came from, there are no circuses in town or carnivals. Wait, there is that show thing, 'The Cirquan Theatre'. I heard they had clowns and kids do go there a lot. They get in free on certain nights, you see. Usually when they are showing….fuck me…clown acts! We questioned all of them thoroughly though, even searched their quarters. We found nothing."

"It's possible they saw the creature there, it followed them home then they let it in…" Dean said then sighed. "You got hunters there with you guarding the town. Just tell them what you told us, they can check it out. Okay, what is it? You're hedging again!"

"We lost six campers at the state park last winter and three this one. They were never found, we assumed they took off but there was some damn weird trace evidence and they left their campsites intact…they're cold cases." Perry mentioned worried still. "There are some natural cave formations nearby that head underground to a stream there, and there are some hidden caves under there, too…could it hide there?"

"They would hide well down there." Sam agreed, "Get them to check that out, too. It's their jobs. Also come by and let him teach you about what we fight sometimes; it's a lot so it will take a while."

"We'll do that then. So, we have no way of getting them all in our cars. Not that they can't visit us, but how do we get them to our houses?" Adina asked eying the kids.

"You go, then tell us through the marks you are home and ready for them, and we'll pop them to you." Dean said and they nodded, heading to their cars, promising to call as soon as they were home. An hour later, they sent they were ready. The kids all carried their own sleeping stuff in their arms, complete with a pillow and sleeping bag each. And were hugged and kissed goodbye. "Be good, kids!" The gods told them between hugs. All the kids nodding and smiling, saying they would be and wouldn't use their powers there outside of Olympus. The gods nodded their approval at their obedience. Some powers were too dangerous outside of Olympus so no powers would be allowed there for the kids. It was a safety precaution for everyone involved.

Once they were gone for the night the gods shrugged, letting the others divide into groups, some taking babysitting duty in the nurseries while others got the area set up for the orgy. And once they was done, the Sex gods and whoever wanted to bottom got on the bed, laying there for their lovers and then let the orgy begin. Doing the fold first to hide the three days this usually took, then sighing happily as they were laid on their back and their dicks promptly sucked as they were opened with probing fingers by God and Bobby first. "Just had to be first, naughty things…" Sam teased his lovers.

"Yep." God said smugly, then worked into Dean while Bobby worked into Sam, they looked over at high moaning and saw the others in various positions being fucked, too, mostly cupids and incubi, some gods they thought laughing, too. Horny things. They thought then lost all thought and control of their powers as they were soon being taken hard and lost in the sea of lovers around them; not fighting them but encouraging them to fuck them more…their mates and lovers more than happy to oblige them, too!

Like the good whores they were all being at that moment, and even Straker got in on it, fucking them as well and finding it so pleasurable that when they'd rested and drank to refresh themselves, he got back in position to fuck them again. And he just had to take all of them again, especially the Sex gods! Finding that they really were great in bed and then, when they pinned him under them to fuck him in return, he gasped at how wonderful that felt and soon after lay by them so others could fuck him, too, like they were the others. And they all got lost in thrusts and kisses; and the many wonderful sensations they were experiencing at any given moment. Their lovers working to make it feel as good for them as they could each time. Treating them gently then rougher until they came over and over, and leaked the evidence of how loved they were by all of them. Shift after shift of lovers taking them and being taken. This lasted, off and on, for three days then as the sun rose on the third day, they lay there sated and spent, sweaty and very well fucked; not to mention more than a little sore, but happily so.

They hugged and kissed Straker especially, attending to him tenderly in the sauna, thanking him for letting them make love to him and promising it was worth it then let him know that they hoped he'd volunteer for it again. He immediately agreed to it and smiled as Sam and Dean cuddled him between them and kissed him in turns, telling him they loved him now and showed him that he was truly theirs, and they had enjoyed him with them, too. The man telling them the same things in return and finding himself surprised that he meant every word. He loved them, was in love with them, and realized their magic and powers had claimed him; mated him to them. And smiled as he sunk into their embrace. Finding that, despite being afraid of commitment before, he now was happy to be mated and husband to the gorgeous gods on each side of him. Looking forward to exploring this relationship more, in his free time and theirs, of course. Both were busy beings but they'd make time for it, he was sure of it; they were good Mates that way.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Perry and his wife listened raptly as the kids explained their lives on Olympus, and even explained the monsters their loved ones fought. In great detail, Perry found out much to his surprise. Troubled, he took it all in and resolved to write down these monster facts for later use; in case one showed up in his town. Lorynei climbed onto his lap and cuddled close, and despite him being so cold to the touch, Perry hugged him back, grateful for the thick blanket around him for once but also thinking he was a great kid. So he was cold, he was a Winter god after all, it was to be expected. Two other kids sat on her lap, Dean's kids with Stuart and Laurie, He thought. They showed the wolf more but the god powers showed in their eyes as they laughed as she tickled them briefly until they fell gasping to the floor, happy as kids should be. The magic in their eyes was darker than that in Lorynei's. but not as bright as the magic in the eyes of the twins playing the board game with his daughter. Both boys' eyes carried golden power in them. Lorynei's was more white light. And the Wolf pair had eyes of darker power, Egyptian, Perry thought. They were a part of the Egyptian Pantheon. The ones with gold light in their eyes were with the Greek one. And Lorynei, with the white light in his eyes, was with the Norse one. He got it now. Each of these kids held powers and each belonged to a Pantheon of Olympus; they were replenishing them! Each held their own gifts and as such were unique in every way.

Such fantastic kids. He thought and smiled at his wife as a blond head pressed into her shoulder and yawned with a cupid bow lip pooking out. Long lashes fanned out onto pink cheeks as green eyes slid shut now. Asleep. The little girl was asleep in his wife's lap, like their girls used to do. Then smiled as they stood to herd them to their beds for the night, his wife carrying the sleeping girl in her arms and laying her down personally. Covering her up lovingly and kissing her goodnight. The other kids saw it and demanded one the same treatment, so they did the same for them. "Sleep well, guys. We got pancakes for breakfast tomorrow and then we head back when they send for you. I hear it's a snow day." Perry said.

"Yes, Daddy Sam is making it snow tomorrow but I get to do it Sunday." Lorynei said grinning proudly then sighed.

"Can you really make it snow?" Perry asked curiously. He was a cold one, but could he really make it snow from nothing?

"Hold out your hand, Perry." Lorynei said and he did. Lorynei held one of his own a couple inches over Perry's hand and Perry gasped as something cold touched it, looking to see what it was, he smiled. Snowflakes, little snowflakes gently snowed from the boy's hand to his own, and he licked it and laughed. It was snow, like from the first snow fall, fresh and clean tasting like he remembered snow tasting. "I can make any kind of winter weather; I just prefer snow over the others. It's prettier."

"I always thought so, too." Perry said nodding and smiled as the boy's hand moved away to rest on his blanket, falling asleep now. He eyed the sleeping boy and sighed. So cold but with such a warm heart. He was going to be such a good man later, he thought proudly. Such a good god he was going to be; that they all were going to be. Those god parents of theirs were raising them right and then thought that maybe they'd let them help with it, too, starting with letting them spend the night with them more often since they really did enjoy having them here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxs

Jason moaned softly as the boys and girls drank from him for the night and then felt them stop; and sighed in disappointment but was glad they were fed. Then fed the other two, and soon had shooed them off to bed. He turned to see Frank moaning as well, as the other three fed from him in turns; sipping then stopping to let it heal up. Dazed for a moment, the man looked at them and then joined Jason in tucking them in; kissing them goodnight on cheeks and foreheads as they tucked them in.

"Did we hurt you?" The wolf boy asked with serious eyes.

"No." Frank said. "Why?"

"You moaned." The boy said in confusion.

"Well, your bite holds pleasure in it, and when you bit me, it felt like good. And humans moan when something is pleasurable. You didn't hurt me or him, and we have no urges toward you, so don't worry. They warned us about this and we accepted it when we offered to feed you for now." Frank reassured him. "You didn't hurt me, I promise."

"Pleasure like we hear the others moan to on Olympus? When they have sex?" The boy asked curious, he knew what sex was. They all did, they were Olympians after all and sex permeated it there.

"Like that." Frank agreed then vowed. "I'd never touch you inappropriately, never!"

"Good, I knew you wouldn't." Trey said. "You wouldn't like what I did if you did that."

"What would you do, any of you do, if that happened?" Frank worried, what if their powers attracted people like that! He hated this thought and it twisted his gut in knots to think it could happen to them.

"We'd kill you first, of course." The boy said rolling over to sleep now and spoke in a cold voice, and Frank heard death in that voice. It scared him. "No one hurts us without us enjoying it, and we don't enjoy perverts touching us, trust me."

They stood watching them as they slept now and cringed, their words looping in their heads now.

They'd kill anyone that hurt them, and that was it…

No warning, no running for help.

They'd just be dead for it.

There was something so pure in that logic that even Frank couldn't deny that made sense to him.

They'd love you like crazy, be adorable and melt your heart… but if you hurt them or crossed them…

They'd make sure you never hurt or crossed anyone ever again. And, though it scared them, the finality of the way they thought, those kids not thinking like normal kids at all, they found themselves praying that no one tried it.

They'd hate to add another cold case to their files.

Because those cases would never be solved if someone was stupid enough to mess with an Olympian kid, and pitied them a little. Knowing they'd be perfectly safe from it now and were relieved, but terrified, too.

They wouldn't hesitate to kill if they had to, if it called for it.

But, then again, the men smiled as that also meant something else…

They wouldn't hesitate to love you as well, and that was infinitely better!

xxxxxxxxxxx

They barely had gotten to settle the kids into their sleep-over the next night, they'd managed to talk their parents into letting them spend the night again, no surprise there really, when knocks came to the door. "Jase, your folks are here!" Frank said as Jason ran to see what he needed, at least three kids trailing behind him, and two in his arms, happy to cling to his back and front with their arms around his neck and shoulders, him not minding in the least, smiling right along with them. Frank thought he was most adorable that way, wrapped up in the kids. Suddenly the thought of having a few of their own doing the same thing to the man came to him and he found it even more appealing. Having kids of their own, he thought, might not be so bad. Jason would make such a great parent…he sighed fondly at the thought for a moment before saying, "Take the kids. I'll go let them in."

"On it. This way, Trey." Jason said, helping him find a seat at the makeshift table they'd set up for them. Most were sitting on sleeping bags in the living room; others would be sleeping in his makeshift study. A few had taken the furniture. Theirs was a large luxury-sized two bedroom apartment, so they were taking the living room with them; sleeping on the floor so that his family could use their rooms. He opened the door to a crowd of people, laughing and urging them to come in. The group eyed the kids that had come out to see them as well, and smiled fondly at their various faces.

"Wow, that's a lot of kids…" Jameson, Jason's Dad, said chuckling.

"They are some of the Olympian kids. They wanted to spend the night again and we didn't have the heart to say no to them." Frank said then eyed Jason who came by his side to hug his Dad. Whose eyes watered at the sight of him again. Crying softly as he held him tightly in the hug, sniffling. "He talked me into it. I blame him." He smiled fondly at the man who didn't notice, he was too busy crying, too.

"I'm sorry, I was afraid for you…he might have hurt you. He said he would…if I got in touch with you guys again…" Jason said. "He knew you didn't like him from when you first met him. Now I see he was just afraid you'd save me from him; I was such a fool."

"Not a fool, you were abused but never a fool. And as far as that asshole is concerned, he dead yet?" Jameson demanded bitterly, eyes hard. "Cause, seriously, we'd do it for free, just say the word."

"No, but he is in prison. He was convicted and it turned out that Jason wasn't the first one he abused. He'll be nice and old, and gray when he gets out, if he ever does." Frank said with venomous satisfaction. "I should introduce you guys…this is Trey and Shelley. That is …." And it took a while but he finally got them all introduced and the visitors took to them immediately, offering to help chaperone for them right away, even proposing games for them to play. Jason's nieces, Dione and Lillia, playing happily with them now, but stayed close to Trey and another one like him, Johnny. Named in honor of John Winchester by his father, a hunter friend of the man himself, despite being a vampire.

They pointed this out in private and thought a pair bond might be happening then explained what that meant, then saw that Jason's family were okay with it. Those boys would never hurt those girls and they knew that, too. Kiss them senseless someday…but never let harm come to them.

"So, tell us. We have that right…you hid it long enough. You left shit out before." Rome demanded, holding a god girl on his lap along with her brother, and letting them play with his long hair, braiding it if he wasn't mistaken. Tiny ones, he just figured he'd pick them out later. Having the kids around was nice, made it feel homey. Then saw Jason eye Frank while picking up one of his own and thought he saw a message in his eyes. Yeah, they'd have their own kids someday…maybe several, then thought that might be nice, too.

"I was just out of school, college, had a nice job, I was interested in BDSM and had went to this Leather bar…" Jason said then spent nearly two hours, while also taking care of stuff with the others for the kids. Getting a movie in for them in the other room and going to the study to talk privately soon after he began. They didn't need to hear it, but his family did. Then told them everything. Then ended with. "He found out the neighbor helped me with the groceries and beat him up! So I just figured if he thought you might help me he might hurt you, too, and them, the girls." He looked down now, "I was so under his thumb by then I actually believed that…sorry."

He shook his head and they sighed. He had been trying to protect them; no matter how misguided he'd been. They would have saved him, beat the asshole down first, but saved him. It was their jobs after all. They dealt with abused hostages all the time on the foreign jobs. "Your injuries, they had to have been bad…what happened?" Maggie said, his mom, and looked worried.

"I was bleeding internally, injured inside from the repeated abuse. I was a walking bruise, ribs cracked and I was bleeding to death inside." Jason said but rushed to explain more. "But Sam healed most of it, then their coven fixed the rest with a ritual to heal me. We can't have sex or anything yet because if we did, it would undo all of spell's work. But we're waiting for it, and are happy this way, too. And they said we could have our own kids someday. Well, I would…I could carry and have my own…men do it there all the time…later of course."

"You can?" Juliet asked in surprise. "Could I?" She said and looked at her wife. "With her. Not someone else."

"Yes, there are several babies there from lesbians, too. Both women make the baby, the gods just add some extra magic to it and they are the parents." Jason said smiling and nodding. "It's more complicated than that and I'm not that sure how they do it exactly…but, yeah, you can."

"Sara? Can we try?" Juliet asked her lover and got held close for it. "Our own baby? Wait, it would be Olympian though, grow faster like they will?" She seemed to think about that. "People would notice…we could move there. I can work from home, so can you."

"That would work." Sara, a beautiful blond, said smiling. "Our own baby, sweetheart, I like that."

"Won't be human, not strictly." Jason told her.

"I know but…it would be ours." Sara said. "We'd love it so much."

"Good." Jason said. "Um, Frank, the men he…gave me to…I snuck a peek at that file you had…sorry, I know you said not to but…I saw your board you have set up…I…slept with them, those men on it. I was one of the Submissives you mentioned in the report…I'm one of the ones that weren't killed…I'm the last one you couldn't figure out who they were; the only one they didn't get to kill." Jason said edging away. Then sighed. "Please…don't make me testify…!"

"Wait, you knew them?" Frank said anxiously, his family crowding in as well. All a cross between being pissed at the men that touched him and worried about him. "Tell me everything…"

"I didn't find out until later…" Jason said eyes downcast. "They are part of this organization…its worldwide. They go to Leather clubs and wait, then find guys like me, easy and new to it, and then seduce and subdue us…work us in slow then…"

"Then what?" Frank asked sadly.

"Once we're properly 'trained', that's what they called it, they used us as they saw fit. As whores and property, not Submissives or anything like you do with me. Passed us around, mostly for collateral for loans and such. If they needed money or something…they just give us to each other and the others give them the money for a certain amount of time…then when they feel we've worked out our Master's debt, they give us back. It's how we paid the bills and rent when he got low on money; when he lost his job. They were the men I ran from when I escaped my Ex before Luc and them found me. Larry was trying to make me come back, saying he'd kill me if I didn't; I was nothing to him or them. Just another scared submissive he'd used." Jason said crying.

"We found three Submissives dead, are there more?" Frank said.

"You can't make him testify, they'll kill him! Or try, trust me." Jameson said sadly.

"There are twelve members I know of, That I met." Jason said softly, "I met those subs that were killed, too. We were used at the same times, several times actually." He nodded to himself. "There were fifteen of us; they killed them I guess. I'm the last one, or I think I am."

"Did you know their names? The Doms or Subs?" Frank said knowing this was the lead he'd been waiting for but now didn't want…shit! He knew too much…

The gods should be here…so he called them through his mark and they came worried as well.

"All of them." Jason said. "Some were my friends…but I only know their names because…" Jason paused then sighed at their looks.

"How do you know their names?" Dean said.

"My Ex-Master, he kept a notebook; several in fact. He recorded everything. Names of every member, their Submissives, detailed every detail of what happened to them and between them, meeting minutes, details of everything they did, all of it. I read them…he didn't know I did but…I had to know what was going on. That's why I kept you away, Dad…they'd have killed you guys. And I'd rather be their whore and slave than see you dead. I had to do it." Jason said. "They said something about cleaning up…before they let me go that last time…not sure why."

"I have to tell Joan, you know that." Frank said and bit a lip. He looked at the gods who eyed him soberly. "Go back with the kids tomorrow, hide on Olympus. It's the safest place on Earth, trust me, baby. I'll tell Joan what you said." He hesitated here then asked. "You willing to tell her what you told me?"

"Okay, but…I can't testify, Frank. I can't!" Jason said. "It's a big risk for me, for them, too." He looked at the gods when he said this and Frank agreed it could expose them.

"Well, do you know where the notebooks are?" Frank asked then risked a last question. "Who is the CEO? That's all they told us when they got caught; they never talked. Just said the CEO wouldn't allow them to live if they did. He didn't let them anyway. They died soon after; they were all killed while in jail. Paid hits disguised as deaths by fighting with other inmates. We weren't able to prove anything but…it happened too frequently for it to be a coincidence. Someone killed them before they could talk." Frank said thinking now. "If we had his notebooks, we wouldn't need you." He looked at Jason now and Jason smiled.

"They are in his hidden safe, in his desk. The combination is 3-6-23-26-7. It's some number pad deal. I have a photographic memory. I saw him put the combination in once. It's well hidden, trust me. Behind the left drawer, the lower bigger one he uses for files." Jason said.

"Why didn't you grab them?" Dean asked.

"He said he'd kill me if I touched them, let alone told anyone about them." Jason said. "I was terrified of him by then so, yeah, I stayed away from them. I only peeked at them once. That's it."

"Let me call Joan, see if we can get in his place…might need to give a reason that we know where they are or that they exist." Frank said. "I'm trying to keep you out of it."

"Get him to give you them." Sam said smiling.

"Oh, that could work…" Frank said and looked at Jameson. "We could just manipulate him into doing it…offer him a deal…"

"He'd take it." Merc said, one of the brothers that worked with his Dad.

Mercutio was a bad name to have, he sighed and smiled anyway. So he'd…shortened it. Damn Romeo and Juliet!

"Yeah, if we make the right offer." Frank said thinking. His captain could work out something with the DA…hopefully not something that set the asshole free.

And, as if sensing his thinking, Jameson spoke up. "What if it gets him out of jail? He'd come after Jason!" He demanded.

"Not if we modify his thinking a little bit…take away his urge to own him, to hurt him…make him forget Jason enough to leave him be." Dean said thoughtfully.

"Or just kill him." Merc said coldly. "I'd do it…for free."

"Let's just try it the legal way. Shall we?" Frank said confidently. "He goes with the kids tomorrow, and keep him there; no leaving it until this mess is cleared up. I will get a hold of his boss, explain the situation. He's a friend of mine, he'll give him time off, or let him work from there on the computer…would that okay?"

"It's fine." Dean said. Lots of their people did that, so he wouldn't be the first. Magically enhanced internet connections worked faster, too!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came too soon and Jason reluctantly packed his stuff and went with them. "It won't be for long, baby…promise! Just until I'm sure you'll be safe…that's all." He kissed him deeply until they both moaned then let him just rest in his arms after breaking the kiss. "I love you, Jase. Remember that. And I will be by every night, stay there with you, too. I'll work then come home here, then use the mark to go to you. I won't be away from you for too long that way."

"Good, I was worried." Jason admitted. "Mention… what was that name? Chance, Chase, Chaz, oh, Chatswin. He used to be one of them…he might buy that he ratted him out. He was his lover for a while, too, and knew about the books and the safe…that might work, right?"

"What happened to him?" Frank said puzzled. "They just let him go?" It didn't sound likely.

"Yes, he was a Dom, and they let the Doms go if they wanted to eventually. They had too much on them for them to be really free of their reach but the Submissives and slaves, we were never freed. They told us so." Jason said quietly. "They were real bastards about that, too."

"We'll try it." Frank said then let him go, and watched the man he loved vanish before his eyes, heart aching for him already. '_He'll be fine_.' Whispered through his head and he sighed, it sounded like Dean. '_We'll protect him with our lives, Frank. Just as we'll protect you guys, too.'_

"I sure hope so." Frank said dialing Joan's number and asking for an early meeting of their unit, and the DA, but not Pritchet, his boss. This needed to be done, and that asshole would only fuck it up if he got involved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joan listened to him and then nodded. "Yes, we hid him. I know where to find him. Andrew, we could use him…use that Chatswin guy as leverage to get the books, get all of them." She said and shrugged. "It would be the biggest case you ever had, and you know it. It could make your career!"

"But Josh is our best." Andrew argued. He didn't like the guy at the moment but he was the best they had.

"He'd blow it because of the sexuality and kink factor alone, and we both know it!" Joan argued back and he saw her point. "There are at least twelve more bodies, and we have to know who they are. Their families need to know."

"I know that!" Andrew Tolferd groaned but agreed. "I'll talk to him, mention this Chatswin guy. Say I have him in custody and he's talking, and mentioned the books…he might fold if I do." He then thought and added, "Find Chatswin, we could use a witness, especially if you insist on your lover not testifying."

"I will." Frank promised but smiled anyway. He hadn't specified on how he was supposed to find him. He had some ideas…one of the protector gods could find him easily. Then Frank could just swoop in and arrest him, and get him to talk fairly easily.

"No, you won't." Joan said reading his mind easily and Frank glared back at her. "I get it's your case but…you are gay and kinky, and this case intimately involves your lover, all biases the court could use to blow our case apart and you know it. So I'll just get Roland and Perry on it. It's their case, too, anyway. Since it is linked to Jason and he was their case."

"Fine, just don't let him go. And ask him about the deaths of our suspects in jail…I'm sure he had something to do with it. He was the CEO after all." Frank grumbled.

"I will, that might just keep him in jail. Offer a deal for life in prison rather than the death penalty…leverage is leverage after all." Andrew said thinking again, and thinking it might just work.

And then they went about getting a file together to take with them…to prove they had a case, complete with photos and reports. Some phony, of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The god easily found Chatswin, hiding in the Bahamas and popped him back to their town, wiped his mind and got Perry and them to watch him as he popped away. Luke was pleased to have caught the man; he was one disgusting and creepy guy.

He never once gave off a single emotion or expression in his eyes, and it made him wonder why anyone would want to be around him; let alone fuck the cold man. Lorynei may be cold in temperature but he was loving, human enough. This guy was just…cold and empty, no human emotions at all! Eyes like a shark, too.

But he did talk for a deal, a practical man though. And mentioned the notebooks as proof. Which he jumped on and got his warrant, finding them easily. Chatswin gave him the combination as well, handily enough.

And mentioned that the CEO was in charge of those leaving or to deal with traitors…which meant Larry had ordered the death of their suspects, making him culpable in their murders. And named where some bodies were; some of the missing Submissives.

Once they had the notebooks, they had the ammo against Larry and let him have it. He crumbled soon after that. Turns out he knew of where all the bodies were and filled them in on it. And he named names…lots of names. All a part of his group, the 'Golden Rainbow Lovers' Group'. A fairly stupid name in their opinions! Like a reject name from Sesame Street, creepily enough…

Months passed as the case was presented, and each day meant more time where Jason had to stay on Olympus but was able to keep working online from there, much to his relief. He loved his job and was glad to be able to keep doing it. Frank stayed there with him every free moment he had and both prayed the case would wrap up soon…so they could return to their home again. Olympus was nice, but they missed their apartment. And time for them to be alone.

Until they got the verdict.

And rejoiced.

"Both got life in prison!" Frank said proudly as he hugged his lover tight. "Thanks to you, he'll never be a free man again."

"Did he…did you find the bodies?" Jason said sadly, tears in his eyes. His friends were all dead and the bastards had done that to them!

"Yes, all of them, and we have linked their dominants to them and they are being arrested now as well." Joan said happily. It was happening all over the world; every member being taken into custody; their newest victims/lovers freed, and often testifying against them. Interpol and other International Police agencies all getting involved. Not many Dominants had to though; the notebooks they all were dumb enough to keep damned them easily enough. "Over a hundred arrests in two days. A Record."

"So I'm free?" Jason asked hesitantly, afraid to hope he would be. His family had all stayed there on Olympus with him, taking care of him with the gods. They trusted them but had wanted more time with their family member so they'd taken their mark and most had moved in until the case was over. "He'll never get out to come after me?"

"Nope, he won't." Frank told the happy man. "We can go home now."

"I'm so glad!" Jason said then smiled at their expressions. "Olympus is great and all…but it's not where I want to live for a while…I have a home. Our apartment…with Frank, my Master. That's my real home."

"Yes, it is." Frank said kissing him and leading him to their car. "Let's go home and make up for lost time, Jay."

"Yes, Sir!" Jason said practically yelping as they roared toward the wards and vanished out the other side of the gate. They all just laughed and smiled at their happiness now.

His family left soon afterward, his sister pregnant already. Sam had done it for her soon after she moved in. Her and her wife were staying now. She would just work from there now; she could do it either way with her job.

"Well, gives us a reason to visit more." Jameson said smiling as he hugged them goodbye. "Can't wait to meet my grandkids."

"Us, too." Tibalt said as they got in their cars as well.

"Still letting some of them work for us?" Jameson asked to be sure. "They would still hunt but…we could use some good men to help out sometimes…"

"They can help. If they want to. No bribery. Just ask around, see who won't mind working for you temporarily." Dean said and they shook on it. Then drove off and all vanished out of Olympus.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Frank groaned as he got ready to open the door. It had been months. He'd put them off because of the case, but now that it was over, they could come. And they had…all of them. "Hi, I'm his Dad, Aaron, this is my Partner, Zane." The first pair of men said, offering their hands. Aaron's eyes swept Jason's frame in approval and then smiled. "You're yummy, Frank chose well…" He let his voice go soft with lust and Jason could see the flaming already beginning. Clearly he didn't do the 'straight and normal' kind of gay very well for long. Flaming was his natural state and Jason thought it suited him. Zane flamed slightly but was more manly about it, more butch. He merely admired his body and face then stopped there.

"Nice to meet, Jason. He is a good-looking man. Aaron, stop ogling, I mean it." He ordered ever so subtly. Aaron immediately stopped and mumbled 'I'm sorry.' Where he hoped that his lover could hear it. "That's okay, baby. You just went too far. He's handsome enough, I'll give you that one."

Both saw that Aaron looked relieved at the man's response, and then noticed the gold necklace, a collar if they weren't mistaken…so they were kinky after all, good for them! Frank thought. "Nice collar." He complimented the man.

"Thanks, just got it. Jason's is pretty, too." Aaron said, returning the compliment.

"Not to be nosy, but Sub or Slave?" Frank asked.

"Submissive." Zane said for the man. "Jason?" His eyes took in the man's blushing face.

"Submissive." Frank said then smiled proudly. "Going to marry him someday."

"I already did." Zane said with a chuckle.

"Good for you!" Frank said hugging both men. Then saw his brother's annoyed look. "Jase, this is Cameron, the commissioner I mentioned, and my younger brother. Darius, he's the one in the Military. And Wyley, he's a dancer at a club, an exotic one. I'd say stripper but…he made me promise not to use _that_ word anymore." He winked at the handsomest of the group and they both chuckled at the joke.

"Yeah, exotic dancer, not a stripper. I don't let them touch…even a gay club _must_ have _standards_." Wyley said then nodded as the kids came in, all two dozen of them, and all eager to be introduced. "I would ask are they all yours but…" He eyed them with amusement.

"Olympian kids, not ours. Though we'll have our own someday. We can explain later, let's introduce them first." Jason said and they all nodded, going down to their levels to show they were friendly. "This is Trey, that's his brother…" And on and on, until all had met them and gotten them situated where they were preoccupied. Then went to talk to them privately.

"What are Olympians?" Aaron asked curiously.

So they explained it and more, until they stared in amazement at them. "So basically…you took the mark, became their servants, or rather they use it to protect and help you out better. You aren't human anymore and Jason is a Healing god now, and those are kids of the beings that live there?" Aaron asked in shock.

"Yes, all true." Frank said. "I wanted to tell you so I could see if you'd take the mark and…maybe then you could visit them with us. Meet them. They are good people, they protect the world…and help us with cases sometimes."

"I'd do it." Aaron said and saw Zane agreeing as well.

"Us, too." Cameron said for his family. "Having those kids around might be nice, too."

"They grow quick so they'll be full grown in a few months, but they already have more babies…so there will always be more kids to see…not always just these ones." Frank explained.

"You said you could have your own, how would that work? Do you adopt one?" Zane asked in surprise, he'd always wanted kids with Aaron.

"They touch your stomach, you have sex with your mate, and you are pregnant. Then they help you give birth. Pregnancies are shorter, three months long, and they will grow fast as well; the kids will be full grown in a year. But still be yours." Jason said. "Not human though, they'll be Olympians like them."

"I could live with that." Frank's Dads agreed.

As did his brothers, the other two. Cameron already had kids with Stephanie, so he didn't need the help. But had to ask. "Did they help with Aliya, the girl you mentioned before? She seemed to heal a lot faster than I thought she would."

"Yes, one of them did. She helps with the abused victims a lot. She has mental powers." Frank said and told them about Samae and her powers. They nodded when he explained how she used them to help. "Only to ease their pain, help them be ready to heal better. The victims still have to do that part by themselves."

"Good work she does then. I'm glad she's helping." Cameron said. "Keep her under the radar."

"We are. She's just a kid so we are keeping her a secret." Frank said. "Albeit a very powerful kid…yeah, damn!"

"She can do anything to our minds?" Wyley asked worried.

"Yes, but she won't. She respects humans far too much. It's against Olympian rules anyway. She'd never break the rules that way. Humans are off limits." Frank reassured him. "She's a wonderful girl, I like her."

"She sounds like it." Wyley said. "Sorry I presumed but I had to check. Her powers could be deadly if used wrong."

"She knows that and so do we. We'd never put her in a situation where she had to use them that way." Frank said.

"I would like to meet her." Cameron said. To be sure.

"You will, when you take the mark. She lives there on Olympus. The kids all are hidden and homeschooled until they reach 16, then they go to the high school as Juniors. It's warded and protected by the gods there as well; they have people planted at the school to watch over it and the kids." Jason said. "The town is warded as well, part of Olympus itself."

"Wow, so…our town is…" Cameron asked uncertainly, what protections did they have? Were theirs like the ones there at Sioux Falls?

"Protected but not like their town. It's special that way. We did ward it and have Olympians living here in shifts, protecting it. Only against the Supernatural, not the humans; that's still our jobs. My whole unit has taken the marks; our captain lives there as a matter of fact. They…assist us sometimes. Discreetly, of course." Frank smirked at his brother's surprised look. "Don't be so surprised. They are a valuable resource; they are really careful when they do it. Don't worry, they aren't the sloppy sorts, trust me. They know what they are doing."

"When they help, you tell me first. They can still help…just let me in on it." Cameron groaned but accepted that fact. "As long as they stay out of the cases, I'm good."

"They will, they insist on it in fact." Frank said then nodded

"So we meet them, take the marks, then just go from there…that's it?" Cameron said.

"That's it for now. There's more but not much more." Frank said smiling. "We have a mission of course but if we keep doing our jobs the way we have been, we're doing our parts already. We take care of the human evil beings, they take care of the Supernatural ones. It's our agreement and it works just fine for us. We all help in our own ways."

"In that case, we should go back when the kids do. They could mark you then and you could stay for supper…socialize a bit, get to know them. It's Saturday, so it's a snow day, you are in luck…that's the best kind of day they can have there!" Jason said excitedly.

"Snow day? It's the middle of July…" Cameron said.

"They don't have weather there, well, they didn't use to. And they once were human…therefore they missed it and they had weather gods there, so…they decided to change that. They made it snow on certain days, rain on others, things like that…" Jason said. "We have puddles, mud puddles, make mud pies with the kids, play in the rain, on the rainy ones. Then on days they make it snow, we have snowball fights, snow wars; those are great, such battles! Especially with a snow god or two on your side, it's even funner! Snow angels, and snow men, all the stuff we did as kids; we do it there, with them, and their kids…we're not their subjects to them, Dad, bros; we're a family. We do stuff as a family. Even silly things like making snow men. And having sex, that's just a perk really."

"Sex?" Cameron asked suspiciously.

"Sex!" Zane said smirking. "Any kinky kind?"

"Lots of it, all kinds really." Frank said. "And they all are really friendly and nice, too. Unless you piss them off…or threaten anyone they protect, specifically the mortals and their people. Otherwise they are easy to get along with."

"I'm looking forward to meeting them then…and I'll take the Mark. They don't sound too bad…I thought for sure…never mind. If they were good enough to help you guys the way they did, then….we could probably use their help, too. I hate that we can't help the victims more…they do help with that part, too…right?" Cameron said. "We get the human bad guys, they get the non-human ones?"

"It's not that simple…see, all supernatural baddies started out as human, most evil beings do really…shocking but true. So when they die, they go back to looking human again…they die human, so to speak. So…when the supernatural things die, we see them as human corpses…when they aren't." Frank said sadly then explained what they'd been told. All of it. It took a while but he finally got it out, including the part where they have no one to help them the way humans do; even if they are raped by the monsters or something. "They are seen as murderers but they weren't human when they killed them; they just died that way. They were evil monsters before they died, remember I told you that? No court or cop would understand that. It's not like they can tape it and say, "Hey, here's the monster! See me kill it…oh, look, it Turned human when it died, see?" Yeah, like that's going to happen…you know they can't do that."

"I get that." Cameron said. "We'd get in their way, they'd get in ours. No wonder they stay away from humans that way; we couldn't deal with the monsters the way they do and they could never deal with the humans the way we do. It's fair and keeps the peace, minus a few confusing bodies between us…sure, that won't get complicated." He groaned but nodded. "Not changing my mind. Just saying."

"Hunters and hunting itself…it is very complicated. Once they trust you and you trust them, it gets much easier." Frank said smiling. Then explained his unit already were Marked. And they were fair people, not crazy or murderers. Just the real things and they take care of us as best they can…and we take care of our kind as well, and sometime them, too." Frank said. "Just not the way most humans do."

"So, what's your guys' story? Tell us." His Dad asked.

"Oh, that's very…_complicated_, but it does help lead into us meeting them." Jason said. "You or me first?" He asked Frank.

"You, I'll interrupt when I have something to say." Frank said.

"It started when I went to a Leather bar at 18. I was legal age. I was looking for someone to be with for the first time, and be kinky with me at the same time…so to speak…I'd been looking into it online for a while, jacked off to the kinky stuff, spanking being done to me, that kind of thing. Nothing too intense, a light spanking kind of thing…but then I met Larry…" Jason said softly, looking sad and going quiet, eyes haunted. They saw his look and got worried now.

"Larry? What did he do? He hurt you, right? Look, you don't have to go on if it makes you uncomfortable…" Cameron said, the rest of them going on alert right then; he'd been abused!

"He was great at first. Some spanking, fucking, then dating of sorts. We'd meet at the club at the end of each week for nearly two months. He'd be my Dom and we got along great…then I fell in love and he said he had, too. I asked him to be my Dominant, my Master, and we moved in together…then it gradually changed. He was loving at first but controlling. I thought that was how it was supposed to be with a Dom…he was my first, you see. I didn't know any better. And I'd never really been with anyone else…so I was stupid to fall so fast…I know that now." Jason said looking down, feeling foolish.

"Jase, we talked about this. It wasn't your fault! He seduced you, abusers do that! They lure you in then abuse you; it's the way they are. It's not the victim's fault, therefore it's not yours either. You're still dealing with this…they don't need to know everything." Frank said gently, hating how it hurt Jason to do this. "Stop, please?"

"It's okay…Samae says I should talk about it, not be afraid to face what he did to me. I…it hurts to admit it…but she's right. So…I'll finish. I can do this…" Jason said taking a deep breath. "He got more controlling and too hard and rough sometimes then got better, then worse again." Jason then explained how he'd lost his job and had to take a lower paying position, and the abuse had gotten worse. "We needed to pay bills and rent, and often fell short on money…so he began giving me to others…I was so afraid by then. He promised to be nicer if I would do it, said we had to have it…and I caved. I backed out the first time, but…" He looked down again and Frank frowned, he hadn't told him this before.

"What happened?" Frank said.

"The guy grabbed me when I tried to dress and get away. Tied me to the bed and…whipped me and…raped me while I fought him. He kept me that way for a month…then gave me back. He hurt me often during that time and, by the time I got back to my Ma…I mean Larry, I was broken in and terrified. Then I just did what he said, in hopes he'd never give me away again. But the next month…he did it again several times; for the electric bill and then the phone bill, the other bills, then rent again…and on and on…I was given to others at least three to four times a month. Three days usually for the electric and bills, since they were small amounts but the rent…that got me kept for two weeks to a month, depending on how much I fought them…I learned not to and it would go faster. Then they started adding more men to the visits when I was given to someone and soon it was…overwhelming." Jason said. "I just…just gave up. Got drunk a lot so it hurt less, took pills when I could steal them. It didn't help. He just got worse. I had no name by then. I was 'whore' or 'slave', or whatever they chose to call me during any number of sex moments…not a person, just a hole to fuck, a mouth to suck…no one cared. I wished for death, wished they'd kill me, but they didn't; they just took me more." Jason said sadly, crying. "Then, the last time, I was put with more men than I could take and then he showed up and joined in, and I just found that I had to get away. I was so…not sure why I was able to, I just was. I found the last bit of me that they hadn't broken yet apparently."

He then told how he ran away after robbing Larry and staying in the hostel, and Larry finding him at the club when he went to Luc for shelter and help. Then about Sam and Dean saving him from being beaten, meeting Frank when Luc called him, and led up to helping them catch Larry and the others who'd done the same to other subs and killed them. About exposing their organization and the arrests. And how they'd protected him on Olympus until it was over and he'd be safe. "Then we ended up taking the kids here for the night and meeting my folks. They will like you guys, they like Frank a lot, too. Then you guys this weekend…I'm getting better now but it's going slow, even with Samae's mental therapy; she's using her powers to lessen my reluctance to talking about my…experience. See, the truth is, I hate talking about it, I hate thinking about it, and I hate that he still can get to me with one damn thought! I hate that I let him do this to me in first place, and I'm so tired of blaming myself. Even when I know it's not my fault, I still feel like it is and that sometimes he's still in my head telling me how worthless I am…I often wish Samae could remove his voice from my head…but she said she couldn't; that would be going too far with her gift. I have to deal with it myself, said it's not him. It's my guilt and subconscious, and only I can deal with that; only I can heal this in me…no one else." He looked down. "I know I'm not worthy of your son. But I love him and I hope to be worthy of him someday…worthy of the love he seems to give me so freely."

"You are. It's not a question of worth, it's a matter of love, and he loves you…and we see why. You are a fantastic guy, a sweet person with a kind and giving spirit. Larry took advantage of that. But we never will, Frank never will. He'll cherish that part of you, love you for it. So you're already worthy, Jason. Don't let that asshole take that from you, too. The ability to love is important, far too important to let him take that ability from you; it's a gift, not something anyone can take from you. Only you can give that to them, not the other way around." Aaron said softly but firmly. "What _he_ did to you! I didn't say what you let him do. No, it doesn't work that way, you just think it did! What he did to you was horrible but the worst shame would be for you to keep letting him do it to you…don't let that happen. And thank you for telling us the truth…we know it took a lot of courage to do."

"How do you feel? Okay?" Frank said worried and holding him close.

"Better…surprisingly." Jason said smiling a little. Finding himself feeling a little lighter now. "She was right, talking does help."

"Jason, we heard…" Trey said coming in and sitting on his lap. The other kids flooding in and joining the adults there, sitting by them or on them. Trey hugged him and kissed his cheek lightly. "We knew what you were talking about and wanted to know, too. You really okay?" He looked skeptical as he read his mind and shook his head. "I sense…cobwebs…and nasty spiders that keep weaving them in there…"

"Well, not okay, but getting better. Cobwebs…it feels like that. Everytime I seem to get rid of one fear or pain from that time, more appear…spiders are nastily persistent things…memories, memories are spiders." He said in a troubled voice. "I hate them." He leaned his head on the boy's shoulder and little arms held him, and finally he gave into the nagging need inside him and began to cry. "Not okay, not okay…better…want to be better…" He said over and over.

"You will be, Jason. You will be." Trey said and hugged him, refusing to let the others get him away from him. "I got him, let it be." Sam's voice now boomed from his lips. His eyes glowed and Sam's voice came through, making them flinch back. "I am Sam Winchester, Head god of Olympus there with my god-mate. I wish to comfort him, he is my friend. Let me help him."

"Yes, sir." Frank said. "Help him, Sam. Please?"

"I'm trying." Sam said and sent a bit of love into Jason's heart, and kissed his temple. "Jason, it will be okay. It will get better and we love you, baby…remember that."

"I'm…I will." Jason sniffled. "Love you, Sam."

"Love you, too, Jason." Sam said through Trey's mouth and soon his eyes were normal. The glow gone. "I'm me again, Sam just was listening in and wanted to help him briefly, show he was loved." Trey said now. "It didn't bother me, what Sam did; it's fine. He's our god, he and they do that sometimes. It's not a permanent possession; they just speak through us sometimes when they have to. It doesn't hurt us." He laughed. "It's the part of them owning us that we get used to. It gives them the right to do it as soon as we take their ownership mark. They do it but not often. It feels good having them in us sometimes, so warm and comforting. We feel their love for us more intimately that way than when they just tell us it. We like it."

"We just…okay, we were freaked but we understand now." Aaron said. "They are gods, I suppose that's standard SOP for gods sometimes." He sighed. "Still taking the Mark, and if they possess me sometimes to talk. I suppose I can tolerate it; if it doesn't hurt like you said."

"They do it rarely, not to worry." Trey said and the kids eyed Jason sadly. "I'm sorry he hurt you."

"Me, too." Jason said hugging the boy then Frank when he reached for him. "I love you!"

"Love you, too." Frank told him. "No one hurts you again…I'll kill them first."

They didn't notice that the kids were gone by then. But then again, they weren't looking either.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is the case closed?" Trey hissed furiously, hating the man that had hurt Jason that way. Made him cry that way! Fully intending on doing something about him, too.

"Yes, he's in prison, the case is closed. His testimony is no longer needed. Why?" Angelique, a psychic Archangel kid said, eyes glowing as well, gleaning what she needed from some agents' minds in DC. A long distance but she was more than capable of it. Being god, archangel, and vampire had its perks.

"I want him to pay." Trey said coldly. "I want him to hurt the way Jason did. Then…I want him to die for it."

"We can do that." Angelique said quietly, checking to see if they'd be missed. When she was sure they wouldn't, they popped out and to the man that had caused that man such pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small group of kids, nearly eight of them and all of them no more than six years old in appearance, crept by the railing by the cells staying dim so no one could see them. "Derek, take the alarm on the door. You're techno, get it." Trey whispered. "Get the cameras, too. I'm sure he has some on him."

"There are guards…" One kid, a wolf pup, said, scenting the air. "Human, if I'm not mistaken. Two or three nearby, the rest are farther away."

"Angelique…" Trey said. "Sleep, please?"

Soon the guards were out and the technology guarding the man was offline, all of it. Then they took the cell door and used an electronic lock to pick the lock on it; a skill they were born knowing. Along with every Hunter skill known to man or god. The Hunter gods that is, for that's what a couple of them were. Immortally born Hunters and they were good at it already. Carefully sneaking up to him. "He's over there, first bunk on the bottom, on the left." Angelique said whispered coldly. "Don't use powers to kill him…mind the rules." They noticed his cell was empty but for him; the other three bunks rolled up and unused. He was the only one in here. Good, they thought. Much more private that way.

"A knife will do fine." Trey said pulling one out. He'd kept it for protection but now he had other uses for it. "Cloak everyone." And they called on that power they all carried as Olympians then cloaked this time; not just going dim like they had been doing, but vanishing entirely now. Invisibly working their way to his bedside, where he slept. Trey brushed the knife against his cheek softly then tapped it gently there to get his attention, and soon the man woke up scared, unable to see who was touching him. "Larry, wake up…it's time to pay for what you did…_you_ hurt our _friend_, so now _we_ hurt _you_. Wake up, that's right… This is for Jason, and all those men you and your friends hurt and killed." He hissed in the man's ear. And Angelique sent the memories of Jason's ordeal, the pain of them, but with the man being Jason in them, right into his brain, pumping them all in until the man screamed and held his head. Then Trey cut his throat, deep and hard, to the bone, and from ear to ear.

Then whispered. "Tell Linc when you see him, that you're a gift from us. Tell him you are the payment for what you did to Jason. Pay your price, Larry. For Jason, for those young men you and your buddies abused then killed when they were no longer of use to you. People are not collateral…they are precious. We aren't supposed to harm humans…but…for you…we'll make an exception." And smiled coldly with the others as the man's eyes went empty, terror finally leaving them. Finally dead as his life pumped out of him onto the cold cement floor, soaking his pillow and mattress through already.

Then the kids popped back and resumed playing the matching game they'd been playing on the computer; they'd paused it to check on Jason before. "You kids okay in here?" Jason said checking on them now that they were done talking.

"Yes, I'm winning!" Trey said with a smile, not just talking about the game either.

"Start your baths, take turns. Brush your teeth. Bedtime is in two hours." He said and left. "When you get ready to go to bed, Trey, you others like him, too, we'll feed you the blood then."

"Yes, Jason." Trey said looking at the others and nodding. "I'll get the first one."

"No, I'm a girl. Ladies first. I bath first, then the other girls. You boys are _last_." Angelique teased him.

"So doesn't count…stupid girls!" Trey muttered but shrugged. "Go ahead…I'm going to play again anyway."

"Fine, such a little gentleman you are." She teased but went.

"Brat." He mumbled under his breath in annoyance, and thought that sometimes girls could be such a pain in the ass. But admitted he wouldn't change her if he could. Bratty as she may be…she was still his best friend. And they did _everything_ together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were at Olympus, enjoying the snow day snowball fight when they got the call the next day. All were marked and enjoying getting to spend the day with the beings there. Larry was dead. He'd been killed in his sleep. A strange coincidence was that all electronic had failed during his killing. And the guards had heard nothing. Not even his scream as he died. His throat was cut wide open, ear to ear in one hard stroke. They'd say it was impossible to do but they knew they might be wrong about that. His eyes were wide with terror and his mouth open in a soundless scream. It was a strange death, all agreed but no one really mourned his loss.

They had their suspicions when Trey came in and hugged Jason goodnight, kissing his cheek and saying it would be okay for him now. But they said nothing.

All realizing that some things were better left unknown. And that pissing off an Olympian kid, or hurting one of their loved ones and friends, could be detrimental to your health and greatly shorten your life span. Resolving then and there to do neither of things in the future either…such deadly children that they were.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sterling was at a gay bar and looking to pick up someone. Sure, being marked meant that he could go to Olympus for that but he wanted a human for now. So he sipped his drink and looked for a likely man that might want to be with for the night. Or maybe be interested in being with him longer. He sighed at that thought…being lonely sucked! He had kind of hoped this might fix that issue but it wasn't likely, at least not so far…

Then he saw him, gorgeous and dark, and so perfect. And, of course, everyone saw him, too, and probably thought the same thing. Sterling knew he was pretty average looking. Strong built, toned but not overly muscled; he had a swimmer's body but not a weight lifters or anything bigger like that. He mostly built down rather than up; filled out but not like the others around him usually were. He hit the gym twice week, did free weights and body stuff for an hour in the morning before going to work, did cardio, endurance stuff, swam a lot…he was in shape. He just wasn't bulked or ripped, or whatever every other guy in this place was looking for apparently.

Not one had bought him a drink. Not one had come onto him. And not one had given him more than a cursory glance mixed with interest then boredom.

He was going home alone…_again_.

Sterling was tired of being alone, tired of being chosen _last_, and so tired of not being '_pretty'_ enough or young enough for sex. Yeah, he was fifty, but he'd de-aged a lot. He was closer to thirty or so but still had some gray. He was distinguished looking as one lover had once told him…that couldn't be helped, gray ran in his family and he was just grateful his hair hadn't turned that ghastly white gray that mostly everyone else's in the family had. His cupid bow lips sucked at the rim of his beer as his blue eyes swept the room again thoughtfully. Taking another drink of it, he pondered his options again…he _could_ go to Olympus Central…pick up a date there. They were always up for it. The Sex gods were willing enough. He'd fucked them a few times. The sex was amazing! But he wanted…_more_. That or he could just go home. Alone…not a welcoming prospect in the least really…

Eternal Servitude made suicide not an option, although he'd often considered it lately. His depression settled even further into his chest again and he sighed at the feeling, that oh-so-familiar feeling of late, and hated it even more than before. Hated what his life had become…one long lonely day repeating itself without a single person to love him and want to mate to him in sight.

His power brushed him to comfort him. Soothing him with its light touch. He could soothe and heal with a touch, mostly emotions and heart stuff. But never his _own,_ at least not much anyway. And he felt so _alone_…

So unwanted.

Unlovable.

He _craved_ to be loved.

Not just fucked and sucked, and taken, or only given pleasure to. Honest to goodness, _'I want to keep you and be with you for the rest of my life'_ kind of love. His bed had been empty for years; only sometimes had someone else been in it and they never stayed long.

No one ever saw him as worth staying with.

Or wanted to be with him for more than one night, maybe two.

A tear slid down his cheek at this realization as he hung his head now and he felt a finger wipe it away. Looking up in surprise, he saw it was the gorgeous guy from earlier and he lost the ability to do anything but stare for a minute in mute disbelief.

"Hi, I'm Steven." The man said in a cultured voice. English, Sterling thought. Like him.

"I'm Sterling." Sterling finally managed and was relieved he didn't sound like a stupid idiot who'd just been caught crying in a gay bar which was just what _had_ happened.

"May I buy you a drink and can we sit where we could talk in private? No one as beautiful as you should be so sad, Sterling. Let me make you happy. Come talk with me, baby…" Steven said gently and Sterling's chest ached at his words.

_Happy_. He hadn't been happy for a very long time. He _wanted_ to be happy.

"Yes." Sterling whispered and looked down; hiding his desire for that, for _more_ if the man offered it. Willing to give him anything if he'd just…_touch_ him. Maybe…_more_? Was it too soon to want more? He thought numbly as he let the man lead him to a dark corner; so others wouldn't bother them.

Not that they would. No one wanted an older man. Thirty was old by gay standards, even an old fool like him knew that.

They talked for hours and Sterling found himself relaxing with this man. The flow between them felt nice for once. Without sexual expectations, the conversation was easy and good. Still sipping his first drink, he told Steven about his life, or what he _could_ of it. He was principal of a school a few towns over, he was single, and he had hobbies. He told him what they were and the man nodded, smiling. Sterling was glad he hadn't scared him away with his boring life. It sounded boring when he had to leave out the Olympian parts, he knew that.

The man said he was a stock broker in town for a seminar. He also had a hard time getting dates. Fucking, yeah, he had no lack of partners, but most couldn't have carried a conversation with him if their lives depended on it. Sterling got that, too. Conversations were important. Sex was…sex. Conversations were what told how compatible you were with another man.

Except most didn't want to converse with older men…or to fuck them.

"Take me home." Sterling said softly when the conversation lulled into a comfortable silence.

"Oh." Steven said, looking unhappy. Clearly he thought Sterling wanted to be away from him now.

"No, I meant take me to your home and….have sex with me? Maybe?" Sterling risked and Steven smiled in relief. "I'll do anything you want…I'll make you feel good. I'm good at it…please?" He didn't care if it made him sound like a whore or a slut. He needed this and, if Steven was up for it, he was willing to do anything to have it! Even if it was for just one night…like usual.

"Yes." Steven said and then they left, both relieved they'd hooked up after all.

But one was _lying_.

And it _wasn't_ Sterling.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sterling moaned as the man sucked his dick then worked his hole with expert fingers, lubed and ready to take him the way he kept begging him to.

Then Steven changed as he thrust in. He became huge inside Sterling and it tore him, and _hurt_! Sterling saw the man was no longer a man. He was a thing with smooth somewhat silky and lightly furred skin of a gold tint and leathery wings of a cream color. His eyes glowed amber and he had sharp teeth; fangs to be precise.

"Please, no…" Sterling whimpered in fear of the creature. Trying to get away but was being held in place.

"I love you." The thing whispered tenderly, love lingering in the golden depths of his beautiful amber eyes. "Be mine?" His voice was like silk, slipping over Sterling and melting some of his need to fight it off; made him want to hear him talk to him more…

"Uh…" Sterling said confused by the need in its voice and relaxed around Steven, feeling him thrust in and it feeling good once he relaxed. It felt amazing to have that much larger dick inside him, pounding his prostate the way he was now. To hear that soft sexy voice caress his ear and call him 'baby', something he wished it would do more of now. Fight or Flight was clearly canceled now, he realized with shock and desire took its place. The desire to have what this creature offered him, something no one else had ever offered him before…something he needed so badly!

"Be my Feed, my lover…" It begged and he found himself wanting to believe it really could love him, even if the 'Feed' option wasn't really possible but there was no need to tell him that…

"Will you love me forever if I do?" Sterling asked hesitantly. If it could love him…was it worth that risk? He thought sadly. Could he risk it? Would his Masters mind if he did? He didn't want to offend his gods…but he also wanted what the creature offered him so desperately…surely they'd understand later. He thought now, daring to hope, to reach for a love he knew he had no right to want or to keep…

Love, _forever_ love. The kind he had always dreamt of but never found. He'd risk it all for _that_ kind of love.

"Yes, for all Eternity." The thing said lovingly, eyes still glowing.

Hungry and needy. They both were. In need of someone to love.

"Yes, I'll be yours." Sterling said and then felt it bite him, fangs sinking in as he fucked him. Ecstasy rolling through him as it never had before. Ownership trying to steal his Free Will away but failing. He was already owned, he knew that. He was owned by the Sex gods and by God himself through his Eternal Servant vow. But still the thing's power stole his thoughts and control of his body from him. And he let it.

It fucked into the man for hours and both demanded more in return. Sam monitored its progress and saw a possibility here. Considering it, he nodded and sent a large dose of love through the mark and into the thing, using its own connection to Sterling to do so. Neither felt it and Sam hid it until he could call it out later in the thing. He could use this creature and more like him for Olympus. He sensed it wasn't evil at all; it was good and just a little misguided in how it found love. There was no crime there; Sam could forgive that. He only hoped Sterling could when he found what he'd gotten himself into with Steven. He hoped they'd love each other enough to work out the fallout from what the thing had done to him.

Hours later, Sterling woke up feeling sated and confused. In love, of course, but _confused_.

The man lay next to him and he had trouble getting the image of being claimed by a creature and seeing it as this man.

He must have imagined it…

"No, I am an Incubus. You are my Feed now. You belong to me." Steven said smiling as he woke up then and saw Sterling getting his clothes together. "I love you. I meant that."

"I love you, too." Sterling said but stood up to dress. "But I don't belong to you alone. I belong to Olympus and the gods there." He sighed. "I shouldn't tell you this but…you are like them so…I already am owned. I am not yours in that way."

"Come to bed and let me prove that." Steven said and Sterling moaned as his body filled with his lover's desire and his heart and mind was filled with the need to fulfill it, clouding up mentally but not beyond where he could think around it now.

"No." Sterling said wanting to cry. One man to love, was it so much to ask? One night and enslaved to an Incubus…fuck, he had bad luck! "I'll be yours. I'll love you and be your Feed but I can't be your slave. I have owners already and I like them. I love you more but their claim on me is stronger." He went to leave.

"Then I will free you." Steven said and Sterling gave him a pitying look. "I _will_ do it."

Sterling said nothing but left him with a kiss. "I love you, too, Steven."

Steven, aka Sceven, his true Incubus name, now dressed. He had gods to kill and free his beloved.

It couldn't be that hard to kill them. He reasoned and began to plot.

Sam and Dean monitored his thoughts and laughed. Foolish monster, they always assumed they had the upper hand…what a _stupid_ supposition.

Then set up their trap to get them what they were after.

A scheming but besotted Incubus. The perfect addition to Olympus, in Sam's opinion. Dean however had reservations about his godmate's latest hair brain scheme.

He only hoped it worked out the way Sam wanted it to.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steven met Sterling at the door, tugging him down the steps. He was resolute about how he was going to do this.

"Steven!" Sterling objected but sighed in resignation when he was pushed into the passenger side of a car. He saw the stake in the backseat and groaned. "That won't kill them, even _if_ you got that close."

"We'll see." Steven said with ground teeth. Sterling was _his_, so they had to go!

Sterling still spent the rest of the drive trying to talk him out of it, to no avail. That jealous monster was a _stubborn_ thing. He'd be lucky if the gods didn't kill him for this, Sterling thought sadly. He was going to lose Steven over this, he didn't want that! "Please, baby…_don't_!" He begged in tears. But again, he was ignored. "It's not what you think it is!" He pleaded…but to no avail, Steven was not listening!

Soon they stopped at a field across from the salvage yard and Steven looked surprised. "That is Olympus? Looks like a scrap yard." Steven said for a minute surveying the large trash piles and scrap there.

"It's cloaked. Only us Marked one can see it." Sterling explained. "It's really very beautiful and vast. It's like…Heaven but with lots of sex and naked people."

"I don't care." Steven said firmly, eyes on the men adjusting a tent line on the property across from it. "That them? Your Masters!" Steven asked, eying them furiously. Sterling nodded then began to talk again but Steven just picked up the stake and got out. Sterling gripped his arm and pulled him back. Like it did him any good.

"Please, it's not like you think it is. You're wrong about all of this. We should _go_." Sterling said trying even harder to stop him by now but failing. Steven approached them now with the stake and hesitated when they looked at him in amusement rather than fear. Both were clearly very large.

"Steven, whatever are you going to do with _that_?" Sam said smiling, eyes on the stake.

"I'm going to free him. You have enslaved him!" Steven said angrily. Then yelped in pain as he followed Sam's eyes up to the clouds then down to the stake in time to see a burst of lightning hit it then made it burn up. The Incubus dropped it quickly then. Sam's eyes followed the hand from the stake to the man and chuckled.

"That would _never_ have worked _anyway_. We're not _those_ kinds of gods, silly man." Sam said laughing and motioned to a chair he had created for them to sit in with the gods now. "Sit, let's talk." Sam waved a hand and Steven found himself sitting in a chair without realizing he'd actually sat down. "Now, what exactly do you think us owning him means?"

"You are his masters! He is your property." Steven spat then faltered as they shook their heads in denial but didn't seem fazed by his temper so he decided to calm down and listen. Maybe Sterling had a point before; maybe he _shouldn't_ have done this. "He's not a slave, he's a man and he's _mine_! My Mate and Feed."

"What exactly do you think we do with him? Oh, and he's not a slave here, honest." Dean said grinning and leaning back to recline in his chair. "Now tell us."

"You fuck him. He services you on command." Steven said coldly, hating the image that called up.

"Yes, we have sex with him but only if he asks us too, and we don't order him to, unless he's into that kind of thing. And, no, he doesn't service us on command, that would make him a whore and we don't make our servants whores." Sam said. "What else do you think we do?"

"He is your slave. He kneels for you and submits to you." Steven said feeling slightly less sure of himself now but still pushed for answers here.

"Um, _no_, our Master would punish us severely if we did that." Sam said. "Eric would freak if we had every person that joined Olympus become our Submissive. We're Submissives ourselves and have our own Master, thank you! And _that_ is forbidden. You know that. Next?"

"But you own him." Steven said softly.

"Yes, we do. But I suppose you have an idea of what that means. But you're wrong, as Sterling has told you frequently already." Dean laughed. "Yeah, we heard that. We keep an eye on our servants."

"So…what do you think we see as ownership?" Sam asked chuckling.

"You are his Masters, he does whatever you say. You use him sexually and he is expected to obey you completely and bow to you." Steven said. "You own him mind, body and soul. I want him as mine and can't have him if you have him already!"

"Okay, partially true but…" Sam sputtered then breathed deeply. "First, we aren't his Masters. He just sees it that way. He does do what we say but we don't tell him to do much so that barely counts. We don't '_use'_ anyone sexually. They want it and we give it, we _never_ demand it. We don't have to. We're Sex gods, so that's unnecessary. We do own him though. But he thinks for himself. He has Free Will but up to a point. We make sure he doesn't expose us and Olympus by the things he says and does. We do expect him to protect and care for the kids in town and his school, watch over them for us. We do expect him to keep an eye out for evil that gets past our wards on the town. And we don't '_have_' him. Our mark makes sure that no one '_has'_ our people; it actually guarantees their freedom. It cancels out their venom and efforts for Turning or changing them into monsters, or enslaving them, as you wished to. Our god claim on them keeps them safe and keeps asses like you from Turning them into Incubus Sex Slave or Feeds, or anything like that. Say thank you, Sterling." Sam teased the annoyed man and Sterling blushed.

"Thanks." Sterling said embarrassed. "I know I didn't know what he was when we went off together but…it was like…it was…" He tried to find the words.

"I fell in love with him as soon as I saw him in the bar." Steven said smiling at his lover. "He seemed so sad that I totally forgot to be hungry. I just wanted to…make it better for him. He looked _so_ unhappy and lonely. That's when I figured, I was lonely and wanting someone to love and he obviously did to, so…I just thought the Feed thing would be a good Mating match for us."

"You did?" Sterling said happily. "I did, too. I saw you but really quick! I just figured you weren't interested though. Then I was going to leave and come see if anyone was interested here on Olympus in a hookup with me and I was sad, and realized I…then you were there, touching me, and I looked up. There you were and it felt so nice to be…touched. I looked at you and just fell in love, too."

Steven stared at the ground as the words struck home. And what they meant. And how _wrong_ he'd been.

"Hookup? You mean…" Steven said stuttering. "Hookup how?"

"I come here and go in. Then I see if anyone is looking my way and, if they are, I ask if they might like to have sex. Pretty much the way it works." Sterling grinned. "Someone _always_ says yes. They are very sexual there. And the sex is _fantastic_. And I am _not_ a slave, I think for myself, and I choose to fuck them or have them fuck me. It's _my_ choice. The mark and ownership just protects me from others that would hurt me." Sterling did manage to look annoyed at his lover, too. "You had _no_ right to try to enslave me! I wanted to love you, not be your damn _mindless_ Feed."

"I'm sorry, I'm an Incubus. It's how we mate with…_we_…okay, I'm really _very_ sorry." Steven said. "You want to…you need me to feed off you to live now though, just as I do."

"No, I _don't_." Sterling smirked. "I'm an Immortal man. All you did was remove my ability to eat and drink. I don't need you to feed off of me so I can live. You do need me to feed _you_ to live however. So keep that in mind next time we argue." The man smirked at his Mate now, teasing him just a little. "The Mark kept you from Turning me too much. I feel the power and it claims me, sure. But it doesn't keep me alive. I'd stay alive anyway, you wouldn't. So we're not symbiotic at all." He gave him an amused look. "I don't mind feeding you, and the Web and enthrallment? I am addicted to it and you and the sex with you but that's as far it goes. I am in love with you and I need you. But our relationship will be an equal one. You do _not_ and will not own me. They do but not the way a man owns another man and makes them serve the other the way you think they do."

"So…I'm still your Incubus Master." Steven hazarded, trying to figure out how to make their relationship work. This was _not_ how it was supposed to work!

"Yes, but I'm not your Eternal Feed. I was already Immortal, silly thing. I'm your Incubus Feed and lover though; Mate if you might want to…you know, do the Mating Ceremony thing with me….I suppose you could refuse the Mark and we'd have to break up and…I could live without feeding you." Sterling said then waited for what he asked to sink in.

"My Feed. And wait! Did you say _Mating_ Ceremony?!" Steven said in shock. "You mean you would still be with me, even after I fucked _everything_ up?"

"Yes, I said Mating Ceremony. And yes, this whole situation _is_ all pear-shaped and you _did_ fuck it all up; _every_ bit of it! But not the part where we met, not the part where you made me feel better and fall in love with you, and, most definitely, _not_ the part where you made love to me and used your powers to make me feel better than I have in years. And not the part where you loved me enough to make me your Mate by making me your Feed. Yes, they taught us _all_ about your _kind_ and I really don't mind being part incubi; it makes me like you and we can be Incubi together. I love that I can share this with you but…I don't want to be your slave." Sterling said. "And, yes, since you totally _missed_ the other thing I said, I did just propose to you."

"You mean…you'd marry me? After what I did to you?" Steven said in disbelief.

"Yes, I would. I'm fine this way and I'm with you all the way, Incubi to Incubi, husband to husband." Sterling said softly. "I want this, baby. And I want it with you. Not them." He gave them a look. "I don't care what he is, I just…I just love and need him."

"Marking an Incubi is more complicated than a human…" Sam said with a serious expression. "There will be a sacrifice of some powers of yours before we let you anywhere near our loved ones on Olympus."

"I'll…yes, I'll marry you, I love you." Steven said to Sterling then looked at them. "I'll do whatever it takes to be Marked and live with him there. I don't really need to use my powers now except to feed anyway. He's all I've ever been looking forward to or wanted to. As long as I can still feed. I'll die if I don't." Steven said biting a lip. "What do I have to do?"

"I have conditions." Sterling said suddenly, ideas occurring to him now they really needed to agree on first. "Ready?" He eyed his lover with amusement now. Eyes dancing with ideas that he was sure the Incubus would love, if he'd be willing to try them!

"Okay, what conditions?" Steven said and the gods read Sterling's mind then chuckled, nodding. He nodded back then continued with their approval.

"I am free to be sexual with others. With the Sex gods, God, and anyone I choose. And so are _you_. I fuck whoever else I want and you can feed off anyone else, too, as long as they approve of you doing it, of course, or just have sex with them. I'd like to watch and participate, and particularly enjoy the orgies, and so will you, so…that suits me fine. No jealousy! It's just sex. I adore you and am in love with you. You have my heart. They don't. If you can't handle that, maybe we should call this off." Sterling said then grinned. "We will have kids someday. I would love to have Incubi kids with you eventually. You or I could carry them. Men have kids here and God did say we could mate with any species…I choose yours. What do you say?"

"Yes! Fuck _yes_! We are free to be with others sexually but only love each other this way. I feed off you as often as I want or need to, fuck you whenever I call you to me with my desire or if we just want to make love. I need to feed every three to four hours and really enjoy sex with you, darling. I don't mind you having sex with them or the others. I want to do it, too. You sleep with me at night in our _own_ place not theirs!, that I set up for us here, _not_ in town! I can't hide what I am there and I need to keep this a secret. You do, too. Oh, you need to learn to pretend to eat and drink and, though you don't need to feed me to live, you do need my power to eat and not Turn into a mummified and, may I say, very _hungry_, husk of a being. I feed, leave you the rest, you absorb it, it feeds you, too. It serves as food for you. It doesn't keep you alive, as it would otherwise but we need the combined pleasure feed for it be a complete one, and pleasure is your food now, so deal with it." Steven agreed. "I would love to have kids with you someday, so that's not a problem. A baby Incubi would be great." He looked at him now and bit a lip with a fang. "So…we getting married or not? I agree to all the conditions by the way."

"Yes, we get married. Can we?" Sterling asked.

"Well, first we contain that power, limit it. We mark him then he enters Olympus. We can't get him into a Heavenly Mating but we _can_ do an Olympian one." Sam said smiling. "Dean and I could do it for you later; once you're settled in, of course. You serve Olympus as he does, help us save Creation and protect the World from Evil. And you train to Hunt and you may have to hunt or help him guard the school and the town. We're new to the whole Incubus fighting for good thing but…we'll figure it out. Hell, we got vampires fighting for good, so why not you?"

"Okay, I'll fight with you guys, help him with the kids and the town. Or whatever you want me to do. I pass for human so…" Steven agreed, risking a look at Sterling. "I want to make him proud of me…not ashamed he chose to love me, even if I did an evil thing to him. I don't deserve you and I want to make you happy."

"You already have." Sterling said. "Will you take the mark? We can't live there if you don't."

"I'll take it. What do I have to do?" Steven said and looked at them.

"Kneel. Right there, yes." Sam instructed, pulling out a bag from under his chair. "Obeiron told us a way to make you safe but still able to use your powers. It won't shut them off so they don't work at all. It will keep the powers able to only work on one person, the one they have already worked on, and no one else, unless we allow it. Then they will work on others and us gods but only temporarily, only long enough to enthrall the one that lets you do it, let's you feed the way you need to, then it returns the power to you. You don't own them and the powers do nothing but make the pleasure take them and lets you feed. Nothing permanent happens to them in any way." He pulled out a box, and showed him what it contained.

"A slave collar!" Steven said offended and going to get up.

"No, a _Faery_ collar. Totally different concept actually. It has specific spells and conditions on it." Sam said calmly. "It lets the powers work up to a point and no further. Doesn't let them hurt others or they will hurt you in ways you _never_ imagined anything could hurt you _before_!"

"But I behave and it doesn't do anything?" Steven said. "You can't get mad and make it kill me or hurt me, just because you're say…_mad_ at me…or just decide you don't want me alive anymore."

"No, it only hurts you if you hurt someone else. We promise. If we wanted you hurt or dead, we'd just do it ourselves. And to your face and not in a sneaky way either in the back either or make a damn collar do it for us! If we wanted you dead or hurt, we are very hands on, _trust_ me!" Dean growled. Obviously offended that they went out their way to be fair to the being and he thinks they'd treat him that way! Jerk!

"Sorry, not used to trusting Hunters." Steven mumbled, very aware that he had just offended the crap out of at least one of a set of very powerful, not to mention very important, gods right then. "I'm sorry."

"You can trust us. We're not _Hunters_, Steven. Not anymore, haven't been for a long time. We're _protectors_. Hunters track and kill things. We watch over others and keep the evil from hurting them, Sometimes we do it offensively, we do have hunters that do the hunting thing for us, that's true. And sometimes defensively. You know with powers, barriers, wards, spells, sometimes following them or just killing the thing that's trying to kill them. That kind of thing." Dean explained. "We do expect you to do the same, just as we do expect the others to, too; Sterling included."

"It doesn't come off, does it…" Steven said in dismay. "_Ever_?"

"Nope, never." Sam said swinging it on a finger. "There are cuffs to match."

"Sterling…" Steven said sadly and he saw his lover look at him with regret.

"It's necessary. I'll wear one, too. If they want." Sterling said and went to bow at his side.

"No, I'll wear it myself. You are safe." Steven said. "I'll still be me?"

"Yes, just not capable of harming those in Olympus or anyone else." Sam reassured him.

"I'll take it." Steven said and flinched as the collar touched his skin. Dean put the cuffs on him.

"We got some for the ankles but the wrist ones should be enough extra power…how powerful are you? Strength? Mentally?" Sam asked consideringly.

"No mental powers, though I can read some emotions enough to know if I can feed on them or not but that's it. Um, superstrength but not Uber. The usual amount that most minor Incubus have actually. My power pretty much is the pleasure my feed carries. It's a tradeoff. If an Incubus, or Succubus, has greater strength and/or mental gifts, then the power in their bite or feed is…diminished somewhat. Still strong but not _as_ strong. You got it?" Steven asked.

"Yes, god powers are the same way, vamp and wolf ones, too. It's a common problem." Dean said listening. Bobby would want to know this. Steven would need to do a journal for him. Bobby would insist on it. "What if the strength and mental powers are less, like yours are?"

"The powers of my feed, the Web, sex, desire and stuff will be more intense, steals more of my feed's mind away and increase their body's reactions to it. I'd be more addictive and the pleasure in my power and the bond it creates would be more intense." Steven admitted. "Like mine was with Sterling. Mine is especially powerful since the other gifts are pretty much nil in me, well, compared to most Incubi or Succubi. I would be easily killed if I lived among others of my kind. I'm weaker than them, you see. They value the gifts over what the bite offers, and I…well, I don't have nearly enough powers to really protect myself from them that way." Steven nodded. "I'm only close to a thousand years old and have never fed off a human before the way I did Sterling. I usually just have sex, take what pleasure I can from just normal sex then leave it at that. It's a snack but…it keeps me alive. But _barely_. I've never fully fed until I met Sterling and that was only to make him my Mate, I promise." Steven looked sad. "If I fed fully everytime, used my powers the way the others did everytime, and fed more often than I usually do, then I'd have more enhanced gifts like theirs but since I'm basically what amounts to a wuss to them; I don't have that great a gifts really."

"Well, a wuss to them seems like a good thing to us then. We kill the ones that do it right." Sam said smiling. "So just the cuffs on the wrists but not on the ankles then." He put the other cuffs back in the box then put it in the bag. Now, the Mark. Kiss it in or touch?" He offered, suspecting touch but not sure. Joining an Incubi to Olympus was turning out to be more complicated than he had originally thought it would be…

"Kiss, I would like to feel your powers. The Eternal Servant thing, too. I'll do it." Steven admitted. "I want to try."

"Good for you." Sam said with a wink. "I suspected it when I caught you Turning him. I figured you might be of use here and…I heard your declarations of love so and got a good vibe from you. Plus, we got all kinds of beings here. You see, we have a strategy. We take some of each monster, the good ones, recruit them. Then they help us understand, learn more about their species, and help us fight the bad ones of their own kinds, since they understand them best. It's worked so far. And when you seduced him, I thought it would work to add you to help with the Incubus and Succubus the same way." Sam shrugged.

"A good strategy really. Not all of us are bad. You could find the other good ones and get them on your side. There are many of us weaker ones out there, that don't feed off humans and therefore don't have very high power levels. We'd join you in exchange for protection and help fight the others; the bad ones as you call them. You can fight the evil ones better. I like it. Very simple. Very practical. I'm in." Steven said and nodded. "I'm not the only good one, so if I'm fight one, do I have to kill or stop the good ones like me? Am I the only one allowed here?" He looked anxious. Surely they weren't that cruel! "I don't mind killing the bad ones but…I don't want to hurt the good ones." Steven said nervously. Eyes down. Not the ones like himself…surely they wouldn't ask him to do that!

"Of course not! We don't hurt the good ones. They can join us if they agree to the same conditions you just did. You explain the rules and conditions to them. Then if they agree and show they understand them, and will abide by them, they take the collar. Yes, it is mandatory and, once you get in there, you'll see why. They get the mark and Eternal Servant vow like you will, and they work for us and we'll let them live with us here." Sam said and Steven nodded.

"That's fair." Steven admitted. "Okay, let's do this." He laughed and shook his head. "I can't believe how this worked out. I come here to kill you and free Sterling to be mine and end up as yours, too. I don't know how you did it but, damn, it's effective!"

"Sam made a plan. That's all. It's a gift he has. He comes up with crazy plans and they just…work out. Despite all odds, Sam's plans always work out…I don't understand it. Mine go pear shaped and his just…work! He's got a gift I think." Dean said proudly, kissing his godmate's cheek. "I know I said this was hair brained and I doubted it would work but…_damn_, it did. So smart, Sammy!"

Sam chuckled and pulled him close for a kiss. When it broke they were both breathless but happy. "You always doubt my plans; I'd have thought you'd have learned better by now."

"I will. Someday…I will." Dean teased then they approached Steven. "He's my godmate."

"I see that." Steven grinned. Offering his neck.

Both gods pulled their powers around him, let them linger, then kissed and sucked the mark in. The Incubus moaned and got hard. The gods smiled over his head at each other and let the pleasure linger a bit. The Incubus stared at them in fear and awe after it faded. They read his thoughts and grinned proudly. "Yeah, your feeding power is _great_ but…" They let their orbits touch and fill him again, linger then fade. "Ours are _better_."

The Incubi could only nod dumbly, still battling the love and lust inside him from the orbits and their powers. They could be the Kings of the Incubi and Succubi with those powers…hmmm, he thought, it wasn't a bad idea really…a king or two to rule them and keep them out of trouble might be a good idea. Gather the good ones and then…make them their kings. He should mention this to them later, he thought as he drowned in their Pleasure powers. Tell the others he brings to them to join Olympus. He could talk the gods into it, he was sure of it! They read his thought and laughed, not disagreeing with the thought really. Then they let them fade from him and helped him up. Sterling took his hand and smiled at him. "Thank you." Sterling whispered to his lover.

"Anything for you, Sterling. Anything." Steven promised. "Besides, Olympus could be…fun."

"It is. It _really_ is." Sterling reassured him. And with a wicked grin, he tugged the Incubus to the mark and they were magically transported into Olympus. Where Steven nearly simultaneously passed out and came from the sex and power in the air of Olympus itself!

"Wow…" Steven said in a bare whisper when he could breathe through the air again. "It's…can you feel it! I can sense it so…it's overwhelming!"

"Yes, I assumed you Incubi and Succubi would be very sensitive to our powers. You really are, aren't you? The love and lust, the sex?" Dean asked and Steven nodded, fighting to resist the pleasure in the air itself.

"Pleasure! Love! Lust! Sex! And so much more! It's…I can't fight it!" He gasped and they held him up as he fell to his knees. Weak all over from it all and barely fighting the urge to cum on the spot at the same time again!

"Shhh, it'll be okay. Let it settle in you, it will get less intense. When you're as attuned to all pleasure as your species is, it is to be expected. Come inside, rest. Give it a few hours, have sex with your lover or someone else. Work it off or just rest. Whatever you prefer. You will be normal again by then. You'll feel the pleasure but it won't overwhelm you. You may need to feed more often though…" Sam seemed to think now. "If you do then feed. We're all a bit slutty here so when we introduce you later, we'll get you some donors."

"Oh, they will volunteer to feed me?" Steven asked in surprise. He just assumed he'd be expected to feed off Sterling until they trusted him at first…

"Yeah, it's sex and pleasure, and most of us are more than willing to do it. Just ask one of the volunteers we find and ask them to feed you. They'll do it. They wouldn't offer if they didn't want to do it. It won't be what the others do to the humans out there. This would be a willing feed. We have to do feeds, too. So it's okay here." Sam reassured him and Steven had to ask.

"What do you feed on?" Steven asked curiously.

"Blood." Dean said matter-of-factly. "We are part vampire now, thanks to our Triumvirant with a Dhampyre; we have inherited Vampiric qualities. More precisely, the need to feed off of blood a few times a day. Two or three times daily if we do small ones during sex. We need two orgies, big ones, a day, sometimes three. So we feed from pleasure at times, too. It helps our powers balanced. We also eat sweets, a lot! To fuel them. Then the fairly constant power usage keeps the powers working right. We have Trickster powers so feedings for us are just as necessary as feedings are for you."

"Do you need to…feed now?" Steven asked as his desire overwhelmed him again.

"We could. What you want to do?" Sam asked, pressing himself to the man's body.

"Sex, I want to fuck and feed from you both…and him." Steven said then got shy, remembering just who he was asking this of. "Please?"

"Yes. Come upstairs. We can feed in private there." Dean said and they led him up to their room.

Where they let him lay them down, bite them, and pour his power through them, then let the feeding commence. And unknown to the Incubus, Sam and Dean let their powers free and they also fed from the Incubus as well, the sneaky things. Since pleasure was in abundance at the moment, they didn't see anything wrong with stealing their share of it, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam moaned softly as the Incubus powers brushed his skin, asking to be let in. His own power keeping it out as he knew it would. He needed to let it in for it work in him. With a sigh, he opened himself to them and felt pleasure and desire steal through him, making him cry out and move more. When it hit his mind, after paralyzing his body with the many sensations he either couldn't understand feeling all at the same time or didn't have the Will to even try to. Either way, they stole his thoughts and mind for a while.

And, for once, losing himself had never felt quite so _good_ before! He had time to realize that it was the same feeling he felt and the others did when their powers did the same thing to them, too. So the Incubi and Succubi powers were basically the same as theirs were. He had never saw it that way before but now that he had, it didn't overly surprise him that much really.

A couple hours later, Steven came in him again and was able to release him from the Web. Slowly he pulled it back a bit, letting Sam's power settle in him again so he wouldn't be volatile without the control over it then gave his pleasure back that he had fed from the god and hadn't absorbed for himself.

Then went to Dean, doing the same. But Dean's lust proved more…explosive…than Sam's love. Once the god let Steven's power in him as he bit him, Dean's lust took Steven over just as Steven's took Dean over, leaving both god and Incubi too overwhelmed by each other's powers to think or do anything but fuck for hours and lose themselves to their powers.

But neither would have changed it if they could have. It was too great a feeling and both really _really_ loved the pleasure and the sex. But especially the _sex_! It was Dean's favorite hobby after all, and apparently, Steven's, too!

Then after several orgasms and intense feeding from each of them, along with some deep drinks from the Incubus by Dean sinking his teeth in at the being's neck, they parted and lay there panting. Dean let himself come down slowly from the pleasure he'd just done and smiled in total satisfaction.

Then the Incubi went to his lover, wove his Web through him and around them both, pushed his power into him and, when Sterling writhed mindlessly from it, he thrust in and slowly and deeply made love to him, claiming him again and again, getting faster and harder. Then cumming again and again, then feeding a little. Keeping him enthralled then did it all over again. Cries and moans, whimpers and groans, and finally shouts and screams filled the air as the Incubus finally took his true form and fucked his Feed hard, pounding in and taking more than before. Until one final orgasm stole their minds and raped their bodies of all their energy at the same time.

Steven pulled his Web tight around his Feed, let the pleasure infuse it, then pulled that pleasure back into himself. Both gods crept up and gasped. They could _see_ the Web! Tiny lines formed a spider web net over them, pretty golden threads. They thought as they touched one and heard them both groan. Wicked smiles lit their eyes and lips as they decided to make it better for them.

Letting their powers call forth Love and Lust to the surface, and touching it again. Watching as the Web pulled the Love and Lust into the Incubus, too. Smiling, they waited for him to absorb it then watched as some of it switched directions and went into Sterling, too, who also moaned and came arching from it as well. Then the Web seemed to be pulled against their skins now and got paler, like sunlight filtering through a curtain. Then the strands parted where the pair connected, separated altogether, and unwound itself into individual threads that pulled back into each man.

They smiled as they understood now. When the feed began, the Web came up from each of them and formed the net, or Web as they called it. Then the Webs connected to each other, bound them together and they fed and had sex. Then when it ended the Webs separated, unwound, and returned to each of them again. The Web held the pleasure for the Incubus and his Feed to feed from and fed them through it.

Fascinating, Dean thought. And so beautiful to see, too.

They cuddled up to the snuggling pair and held them between them for the next few hours. Then waited until Steven sat up, looking much better than he had before.

"You in control now? Pleasure regulated?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yes, I've adjusted now. Thank you for helping me with that." Steven said happily.

"It was our pleasure." Dean said grinning and Steven grinned back, getting the joke.

"Yes, it was." Steven said stroking his muscled arm. "It really _was_…" Then added. "We are doing this again sometime. I see why he likes to have sex with you two so much."

"Yeah, we can do it again." Dean smiled. "We are going to be great friends…and lovers, too. Sometimes if you want to feed, that is."

"You got it." Steven said tugging his lover up now. "Come on, lazy bones, show me Olympus. I got to think us up our own place, baby." He nudged Sterling now and kissed him softly. "You were amazing, Sterling."

"So were you, like always. I'm getting used to that enthralled thing. It just keeps getting better and better!" Sterling said and hugged him around the waist. And with that, they went about getting the Incubus familiar with his new home.

Starting with meeting Bobby, Ellen, and God.

Then making the announcement. So they could find volunteers to feed him later.

But first, Steven had to ask them something and he hoped they liked what he had to say.

"Sam, Dean, I have a proposition for you two." Steven said sitting up and figured now was as good a time as any to bring it up. "You ever considered how similar your powers are to us Incubi and Succubi's?"

"Yeah, all the time. They affect others the same as yours do but not as intensely most of the time. We had the same thought when we first got our powers, too. Why?" Sam asked.

"You do realize that you feed like we do when you use them, whenever they pull back into you? You take the powers and pleasure into yourselves and feed, like we do." Steven pointed out and they nodded.

"We recently figured that out, yes." Dean agreed. It had been creepy to realize they had been feeding off their lovers for this long but when they'd discussed a few days ago, they hadn't been mad. They'd already figured it out for themselves anyway. They expected it to continue, too. They also accused their gods of being a bit slow on the uptake there, to which both gods had blushed and nodded in agreement. So, yeah, they knew it and were fine with it. "We feed from the pleasure we give others. Well, the powers do, we don't get any of it. It balances the powers out apparently, they need it to function right. That's why we need so much sex actually. The more powers we get, the more the powers need the pleasure to balance them. So the more sex we have…it's a logical step really."

"Your powers eclipse ours, too…" Steven hinted and they looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, we knew that already…where is this going, Steven?" Sam asked curious now.

"Be our Kings, like the Faeries have." Steven said grinning. "Us good ones that is. It would keep us in line and we'd be much more obedient…plus you would end up doing it anyway as gods so why not use that to your advantage? You feed like us, your powers are like ours, and, well, we'd obey you much better if you were our kings…like the Faeries do for Sam and Obeiron." He laughed now. "Yes, I looked into the memories and saw that. You should do it. I'd be your subject…my Lieges…" He chuckled at their amused expressions. "I mean it. I would bow to you and so would they." He looked serious now. "Well? You have to admit the idea doesn't suck."

"No, it doesn't." Dean said thinking about it. "We could mention it to God…" He looked at Sam who also seemed to be considering it. "It would give us better control of them, while giving them freedom, too."

"We _are_ immune to them unless we don't want to be." Sam agreed then sighed. Sending a thought and smiling as God appeared at the foot of the bed. Looking at them with polite interest. They knew that look and groaned, he already knew what they were discussing! Why did he even _bother_ letting them think any of this was their own idea really? Omniscience was _annoying_ as hell sometimes! "Okay, _okay_, you already _know_ what we're going to say, we get _it_! Damn, do we have any ideas that you don't pick up on or predict first?! _Really_!" Then he felt his annoyance fade and moaned as God kissed his ear and neck and chuckled as God whispered into it.

"No." God simply said smiling and sat down by them to cuddle them to his sides now, one on each side of his lap and they let him do it. Steven nodded as he saw how it was with them. Mated. They were God's Mates, husbands, too. Damn but they had a lot of lovers and Mates, and powerful ones, too, Wow! It was a bit intimidating really…Steven thought humbly. "I think it's a great idea. Of course, you have to agree to it and I have to adjust your powers to include mind control and such over the beings like him more but…it would be a small adjustment really. You should do it. They will need to be ruled. Kings or Rulers should keep them from getting out of hand, honestly." God agreed now. "Let me know if you decide to do it. I vote for it, if that's why you called this meeting, by the way." And then he popped away and they shrugged.

"Okay, we'll do it." Dean said and nodded in resignation. "Gabriel is _so_ going to tease us for this one….remember we said we feel vaguely like Incubus before…now it's true…he's never going to let us live this down…" He buried his face in his hands with a groan.

"We are so screwed here." Sam said in resignation, too. Then explained to the Incubi pair why they said this and they laughed.

"So he gave you these powers to begin with? This '_Gabriel_'? Is he a Sex god, too?" Steven said in confusion. He'd heard there were only two…

"No, even though he is pretty great at it though! Damn that man has a talented tongue and dick…_wow_! No, he's the Trickster god. It's complicated. Let's just leave it at that, shall we? He's…he's just…well…" Sam tried to sum the Trickster god up into words and ended up smiling fondly to himself instead, love in his eyes. He really loved that god; they _all_ did! "He's Gabriel, he's one of a kind, and so perfectly…Gabriel-like, I suppose. He's _amazing_ really! He's funny, addictive, sexy, and really _really_ gorgeous! There are no words to fully describe him, you have to meet him to know what we mean."

Dean nodded a dreamy agreement with a fond smile on his face as well. "He's our husband, too, if you're curious. Most of Olympus is our Mates or in love with us…we're in love with them, too, so…it's mutual. It's why we fight so hard to protect everyone here. They are all precious to us. Especially the kids, they are…terrific kids!" Dean said.

"Where are they anyway? I've never seen god kids before." Steven said and they smiled happily.

"They are at the theme park. It's a half-day and they are free from the homeschooling for the day. That or they are at the skating rink or the pool. They're at the back of Olympus. You can see them from the porch there." Sam said, motioning outward.

"Oh." Steven said smiling. "Can we…now…the Incubi kid thing? Do we need our king's order first or approval, or…?" He trailed off then waited, "Would you like me to carry it, Sterling? I know I'm not the most gifted of Incubi…not worthy… but…" He mumbled sadly. "Not even powerful enough to even read _one_ mind really…"

"Yes!" Sterling said grinning. Looking at the gods again. "Okay, here's the deal. As of now, to me and him, you are our Kings or Rulers. We see you that way, with or without the power adjustments and such. How do we do this? I want to do it now. Do you, Steven?" He looked to his Mate who nodded eagerly.

"We just touch your stomach, Steven. But he has to cum in you and well, the feeding thing kind of stops him from cumming if he isn't in _you_…right?" Dean asked Sterling.

"No, it doesn't." Sterling said. "The Mark with you guys kept it from doing that with us. I can cum in him just as easily as he can cum in me. I don't understand how it did it but it did."

"Oh, well, that's good." Sam said then motioned to the bed. "Lay down, Steven."

The Incubi lay down and Sterling moved in position over him, Steven's legs spread and waiting for Sterling. Then Steven shuffled nervously to adjust his position to suit his lover's own position now. Lining them up perfectly. Sam touched his stomach lightly and it glowed then dimmed. "Now make love to him and, when you cum in him, he should get pregnant. It will be twins or more, I should warn you. God made it that way so we could populate Olympus better…"

"That's fine, more to love then." Steven said smiling. "Go on, darling. Make me a mother." Sterling smiled and kissed him softly.

"Going to be such great parents…" Sterling said and they nodded. He lubed up and worked into the Incubus now, going slow and letting their pleasure build. Making the creature move and rock his hips to meet his own thrusts into it. Gripping Steven's hips as the pleasure built between them.

Sam and Dean added their own love and lust to their lovemaking to make it more interesting for them now and the pair got frantic, harder and harder they moved. Sterling moaned harsher as his thrusts now impaled his lover and his lover screamed his pleasure as he soared on their powers taking his mind and Sterling's as well. Mindlessly moving together finally and the gods monitored it to make sure it didn't adversely affect them. They were unsure how the mixing of their powers with the Incubi ones would affect the pair.

Hour or two later, they came screaming for the fourth time and the Sex gods pulled their powers from them, leaving them to collapse in heaps onto the bed and stay that way for a while. "Our Kings, told ya!" Steven gasped out then lay his head back in exhaustion.

Both still smiled though.

"So, how does this birth thing work?" Steven finally asked and they shrugged.

"Ask God, he'd know." Sam suggested.

So they made their way to the study and asked him, once they were able to move the Incubi again.

"You exhausted us, you mean things." Steven accused then hugged them. "Thank you for feeding me and helping with the Baby thing."

"No problem. Let us know if you want to feed off us again sometime. We didn't mind it really." Dean said and then they went in to ask God about the pregnancy.

A few minutes later, they knew it.

A fairly simple pregnancy really. Considering this would be the first ever Incubi baby in Millenias! Four months long, like Faery births. The mother had to feed off sex three times a day to feed the babies right, full feeds; not half ones. The mother would have more intense powers during the pregnancy and the birth would be Cesarean, of course. What with them being men not women ones.

The babies wouldn't even show Incubi traits until their teens, which, given the Olympian rate of growth, would mean a year and half from when they were delivered. But the powers would be muted by collars they would wear when they showed up and by appropriate training by the other Incubi and Succubi on how to feed without doing it the way the bad ones did it. They would have the powers of their parents of course, no more no less but be good not evil, so that was a plus. They would be born marked like all the kids of Olympus were; the god mark under their ear where all the marks were put.

They'd appear human but have hidden Incubi or Succubi forms later they would be able to take as well.

They'd be loved by everyone, just like the kids here were already, the Sex gods reassured the worried parents-to-be. "How about we get that place made for you two to live, shall we?" Dean asked and they nodded, letting the worries go for now. "Don't worry, we love kids here, we don't care what species they are."

He chuckled as Samae appeared with a green skinned boy in tow. "Claus wants to ride the new coaster, Daddy. Can you take us on it?" She asked, her hazel green eyes glowing with mirth. "Oh, the Incubi have arrived finally. I saw you coming earlier…hmmm. Visions are still a bit off apparently…oh, well, congratulations! I can't wait to see the babies you're having!" She grinned at them and winked. "I'm part seer; you'll get used to it."

Then she dragged Dean out with her and left them grinning at her in wonder. "Oh, Claus, he's another Lamia from India. He moved here recently with his parents, they're Lamias, too. Grandpa brought them here, said they were friends of his that needed a safe place to live now. Now we have five of them!" She shrugged. "Come on, Daddy!" She said smiling as they left.

"She's my High Priestess, you know." God said smiling and Sam looked at him in surprise. "Yes, Sam, she will be one of your Seers for Olympus when she is older. So start listening to her. She is very powerful."

"I will." Sam said in surprise then shook his head. Why was he so surprised? Her mind powers were…cosmic! She made her first portal at three years old and she read minds from birth! Seer was the logical conclusion here and they all knew it.

"Denae and Mati will be her assistants. Mati is the Seer for Hell, too. Hell needs one and she is going to Rule it with Linc, so it was a logical step for her, too." God said matter-of-factly.

"Of course." Sam said in resignation then laughed. "I'm not telling them. You are!"

"They already know." God said leading the way out and grabbing the Incubi to drag them with him. "Come meet my Grandkids! They are so _adorable_!" He said like the proud grandfather he was.

They all just nodded and let him pop them to where the kids were.

Where they were amazed at the sheer number of them.

"The three older girls that look most like the Sex gods are their girls, the Immortal Huntresses. The one you met was Samae. Kids! Come here and meet our new arrivals!" God called and they came running.

"You're an Incubus, he's your Feed." Samae said and smiled, not a bit of prejudice in her voice and welcome in her eyes. "Welcome!" Then hugged the Incubus, surprising him. "Don't worry, we welcome you here. You are a good one." She winked at him and then motioned to two other girls who were breathtakingly beautiful like her, trailed by three littler boys whose eyes followed each girl like they were stars for them. Samae reached for a slimmer boy's hand and tugged him to her side, not letting go of his hand even then. A brown/blonde haired one with green eyes tugged a similar boy, but the boy had a hint of a bulkier build, to her. The blonder of the three with green hazel eyes tugged a dark haired boy to her and they all smiled up at the Incubi. "Oh, this is my Pair Bond Mate and brother, Remmie. He's mine."

"Hi." Remmie said leering, "You're very sexy, too. I like sexy men…"

"Remmie! Shame on you." Samae said then looked annoyed and jealous, and gradually relaxed and smiled easier when Remmie kissed her cheek and took her hand again. Love in his eyes as he gazed up into hers. "Excuse him, he's a…horny thing." She sent him a reproving glance and Remmie nodded, looking apologetically to her now.

"I'm Denae. This is Rommie. He's my Pair Mate and brother." Denae said then nudged the boy at her side, his own green eyes on the creature glittering with suspicion. "He thinks you might hurt me, protective thing! As if you could." She laughed and they heard her power in the bell like voice, musical and soothing.

"Hi." Rommie said with an uncertain look at the girl but held out a hand for the man to shake anyway. "You won't hurt us, right?"

"No, little one, not hurting anyone." Steven said trying to ease his fears. He now saw why they were so restrictive on who entered here. These kids needed protection and love, and they were making sure they were safe from any threats. They were great kids and he knew he'd protect them now, too.

"Okay." Rommie said retreating to his girl and staying there. But looked a little less suspicious now.

"I'm Mati. This is Linc, he's the Devil Incarnate. We're pair bonded and will rule Hell together someday." Mati said easily, not the least nervous or scared of him. "You hurt anyone, and we'll make a special place for you there, maybe even in the cages in Purgatory…"

"I'll…be good." Steven said gulping fearfully. Fuck, she was scary! And the boy looked like he agreed with her, too. The Devil! Ruler of Hell! This little boy was the Ruler of Hell, already ruled it. Damn, he'd be good. He didn't want to earn a special place in Hell for himself, fuck that!

"Good, as long as we have an understanding." Mati said with a satisfied nod. "In that case, we like you then."

"I…I like you, too." Steven said and she smiled coolly. Linc seemed to linger back and consider him with dark eyes. Almost blood red, Steven saw.

Linc touched him curiously, and Steven gasped as his true Incubus form just came out of him, and he looked at Linc in fear again. "I want to see your form, Demon." Linc said commandingly.

"Yes…yes, sir." Steven said gulping and let the Devil boy do what he wanted. Little hands wandered over his smooth skin with some fur on it, nose to it sniffing at times. He stroked the claws and then moved to the wings, running fingers and palms over the leathery surface of them, touching the claw at the tip at the top.

"Are they sensitive like Faery wings are?" Linc asked and Steven shook his head.

"No, they are just wings." Steven said.

"Can they fly?" Linc asked, unfurling one manually to check its width. Steven trembled and let him do it. Eyes never leaving the boy though.

"Yes." Steven said.

"I know you give pleasure with your bite but does it work with touch, too?" Linc asked calmly by clucked a tongue when the Incubus tried to pull his wings in. "Leave them, I'm still looking at them."

So he did and waited. A Demon lord, a demon king. This kid was the Demon King! He gasped in fear at the thought. He could control them! Kill them by barely thinking it! He wasn't a myth, he was here and he was _real_!

"Myth?" Linc asked curiously, picking out the thought with ease. "Tell me my myth, Demon."

The others listened now, the Sex gods and God included.

"The Myth says that…well, it's a prophecy I suppose but… it says one will come, not Lucifer, he never controlled us, we were just afraid of him. One will come in the days of peace and he will have power over us. We would follow him and be his warriors. He would be a force for good and Hell would serve Heaven when he has claimed it and us." He looked at Linc with something akin to terror again. "It's _him_! It's _really_ him!"

"Yes, it is. The true ruler of Hell, destined to do so by me." God said nodding. "That prophecy will come true. You serve him already." He nodded at the boy who was climbing the creature's back to rest between his wings.

"I have flown with Angels. I would fly with a demon now. Fly me high, Demon." Linc ordered and Steven gulped then nodded, letting his wings go and soaring up into the air. Steven took him high into the clouds and let the boy admire the view.

"Linc?" Steven dared to ask now.

"Yes?" the boy responded.

"Can you not call me '_Demon'_? I'll be good but…I feel dirty inside when you say that." Steven said and flushed. "I'm afraid of you. So afraid." He admitted now, trembling again.

"Don't be afraid. I was a bit too…_cold_. I am working on that, my Hell powers are coming in, you see, and I tend to let them overwhelm me at times. I do rule demons but…you aren't one to me. I'm sorry I frightened you. I won't call you that anymore, you or Sterling, or the others that will come. I'll try to be nicer." Linc said softly, taking in the clouds as the sun lit them up with gold and pink colors now. "They are beautiful. The Clouds, I mean, they are beautiful, aren't they?" He said as he touched one softly, bits of cloud lingering in his hand now. "So cold, too."

"Yes, they are. I don't go into the clouds very much for that reason." Steven admitted. "Don't you…have wings? The Demon King, he is drawn with them…they have feathers though, black as night and ebony claws."

"No, but I might someday." Linc admitted. "Then I will fly on my own." He gave the Incubus a look, a sad one. "I do get wings, right?"

"And a Demon-form of sorts…the prophecy said so, plus you are always drawn that way." Steven admitted, his Sire had a book that had it in it, along with illustrations…he had it in his stuff somewhere…"Once we move here, I have a book of prophecies my Sire gave me…I'll give it to God and you can read it for yourself. Would you like that?" He gave the boy a look and he smiled. Linc definitely looked happier now.

"Yes, thank you." Linc said and asked. "Can we be friends, Steven?"

"Yes, we can." Steven said relieved. He had been worried there for a second!

"Good, take me back down. My Mate is worried about me." Linc said and they flew down until he landed easily then sat the boy down with a smiled.

"Such a good boy." Steven said nodding at the Devil boy now.

"I like him." Linc said simply then let Mati walk off with him. "He can stay."

They just shook their heads at him then nodded. Apparently all demons had to meet his approval, who knew?

Soon they had found their spot for the home, on a cloud above Olympus. Together they called for a small two bedroom cottage of blue and white with white fences and an arch at the gate, with roses growing on the trellis over it. White, red, peach, and pink ones to be precise. They just shrugged at the look the others gave them over the colors then moved inside to decorate it according to their wishes. Once that was done, they got his stuff from his motel room, including the book of Prophecies.

This he gave to God and bowed. God stroked it lovingly and nodded. "I hid this with a friend of mine Millenia ago, is he still alive?" He asked Steven concerned. He found it harder to track Incubi and Succubi than most other creatures; besides Dhampyres, they were a blur, too. And practically impossible to track.

"Yes, he's out there somewhere. He gave it to me to protect when he left. He wanted to see the world anew a few years ago. Said he was looking for God and now I see he meant you." Steven admitted. "I haven't heard from him since but I assume he is fine."

"I'll find him then." God said then heard their questions. "He's Heaven's record keeper, of course I trusted him with it! Not all Incubi are evil, you know! He's the first one ever created, so I took him to Heaven to work for me. He came down Millenia ago to gather more information on how Creation had changed and how the humans were progressing. He's an extremely smart man, powerful, too." He looked at Steven now. "Why did he Turn you?"

"I was dying. He had taken me in as a human child. I was wounded by another of our kind when they came after him. My fault really, he said hide and I tried to…defend him instead, foolish of me, I know." Steven said sadly. "I was dying from the wound and he killed the thing, took me to my room, bit me. Then let me Turn, taught me to be good like him then raised me. I was with him as his lover for Millenia. He said not to touch any humans unless I found a mate to love and it had to be consensual. I messed up there but…Sterling forgave me, thank goodness. He also said I could do it while just having sex with the humans, feed in stages as we came without betraying my true form. It's a bit like eating one tiny skittle after starving yourself for a month then doing it again but…it kept me alive." He shrugged. "You don't die but you damn sure stay _hungry_ as hell. And your powers don't grow. They tend to diminish more when you feed that way. That's why my powers aren't very strong. I didn't do things the other Incubi way. I did them the human way. Until I met Sterling then it all changed for me." Steven said looking at Sterling, clearly in love with each other. "I fell in love with him the moment I saw him."

"Me, too." Sterling agreed, hugging his beau. "And now we're having our own kids."

"Yep, two or more. You ready for that, Sterling?" Steven said smiling and Sterling nodded.

"Always wanted kids. " Sterling agreed. "I just figured that I was past the age I could have one. I was fifty-six when I took the vow for them and the mark. It de-aged me to Thirty; I guess I didn't de-age as much as some of them did but I like it."

"Me, too." Steven said kissing him again. "You look good for your age, Lover. I always did like older men."

"Me, too. You look good for your age, too." Sterling teased and hugged him by the waist. "You may look about 18, but I know better, don't worry. I like it."

God took the book and said, "Thank you for this, I will put it in the study now. It belongs there again. This is my Heaven now, so you did the right thing returning it here."

"God, can you find my father?" Steven asked worried. Meaning his Sire but God knew that.

"Yes, I'll find him and bring him here to you. It's time he found you now." God said with confidence and floated down. The others joined him and then Sterling grabbed Steven and pulled him into the house.

"You look _hungry_." Sterling teased, rubbing a hand along the creature's dick seductively.

"Mmmm…_famished_." Steven said smiling, letting him stir his lust and powers again. Then they fell to the bed and he stole Sterling's mind and control of his body away from him for a while. Just the way his Feed had wanted him to. Both happy that Steven had taken the time to notice the sad man at the bar and dared to love him from that moment on. Bite or no bite, they had never been happier, either of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks later, the new Olympians and the new law enforcement officers found themselves learning more about Monsters than they had ever planned to at yet another study session with the Olympians there on Olympus. They were interested in knowing more about the evil they fought and faced. Evil that threatened their own towns and homes as well.

"So all these monsters, these beings, they once were human…they even die that way?" Jameson asked, then thought it explained a lot of his cold cases he used to have when he was on the force. Hunters killed something, these monsters, that seemed to be doing human killings, and killers never got caught…huh, funny how that worked out…yeah. And he knew a jail wouldn't have held them. And the humans wouldn't have understood what they really were…damn but his life had just got more complicated. He looked at Frank and Cameron especially as they read the thought, then groaned right along with him.

Yeah, these new monsters definitely were going to make their work lives much more interesting now.

"Yes, most do, some don't." Bobby said showing them examples. "Vamps are mostly Turned humans; very few are actually born that way, that makes them what we call Pure Bloods like Dorian and Stefano are. Those kind are good ones, they usually fit in with the humans and hide among them; they don't bring attention to themselves. Unlike the Turned ones; they usually can't help themselves, so it's not all their fault I suppose...see, they drink the vampire's blood and are Turned. Werewolves are actually mostly humans bit by other werewolves before Turning from human to werewolf. Again some are born as wolves and they hide well; the Turned ones are the ones that usually lose control more often than not. Incubi and Succubi, we're still not sure. Usually are Turned by biting then sex with their victims; as far as most hunters know; again, not all are. Some are born that way and hide well, they behave themselves; the Turned ones don't usually do that. Most just use their venom to incapacitate them with lust, take them over with it, fuck them and, well, mostly suck them dry, blood and such, sometimes fluids. Some just suck their essence out and leave husks. It's kind of gross really…we suspect they are sort of vampiric in nature because of that. There just isn't much about them before the 15th century, so we can't be sure."

"So, yeah, most monsters began as humans. They start human, that much we know for sure. Most do. Somehow they are changed, be it blood, spell, venom, or idol, just to name a few ways. Then they are monsters until they die, not all I suppose. Wolves are fine for the most part; until they start eating human hearts and get the taste for blood. Then they go feral, crave the blood more, then go evil and hunt the humans. Most wolves avoid them and us hunters, they hide really well. Since they look human when not being wolves. The moon Turns them or the non-lunar ones just choose to change at Will, like ours do." Dean pointed out. "Not all vamps go evil either. Some only do animal blood, hide that way better. The ones that drink humans get out of control and hunters show up. Most vampires hide, they are almost extinct after all because of that nasty human blood habit; it gets out of control in them and they begin hunting humans, like wolves do."

"Women in White, demons, even Rugarus, all were human before they changed or died, became monsters then." Bobby explained. "They seem to find their humanity when they die. It's the cycle you see. Start human, evil takes over, then they die and evil leaves them…" Then he held up a finger when they looked like they were going to speak. "They only _seem_ to be human, they really aren't…not once they Turn evil, trust me…you let your guard down and they will kill you quick. Very few are good, believe me. You can't let your guard down around them; if you do they will kill you for it, that's what they count on actually."

"Rugaru…I read that somewhere, oh, here in John's journal…wow, that's your Dad, I mean Joreal and Linc's shared soul, right? Him split between them into two people? So who got the hunter knowledge he had anyway, bet he had a lot, too…" Zane asked reading over what was written there.

"They both have it. It's in them both. Yes, John used to be our Dad. He was a good one, too." Sam explained, "The hunter stuff never leaves us. It's a part of us, part of our blood and cells eventually. We never really forget what we learn, we just…get careless and stuff kills us because of it. We try to train our Olympians to not do that anymore; it's too risky now with them being so needed for this world. We don't want them hurt. They can't be killed of course but they can be maimed or something; that's always possible." He shrugged. "Rugarus are different than the usual monsters…they aren't technically monsters at all…it's a genetic defect. Like Polio and that kind of thing."

"Defect, that's one hell of a defect!" Frank said reading over the information. "So the evil is in their genes?"

"We think it began when a demon mated with a human and their kid seemed human, but had the dormant version of the gene. Like our god gene does, at least its carried the same way. Then bloodlines shot out and it spread, the defect I mean. It only hits along bloodlines, in the blood and for some reason only on the male side of it. From grandfather, father, and then to the son. All end up Turning if it's not stopped or the person takes preventive measures to contain it. Once they Turn into the Rugaru, they usually kill their families first. Most Rugaru genes rarely ever make it from one generation to another…we're not sure how it continues. Some don't Turn. We have a few here that were cured of theirs with a potion we have to do that now; our witches are very smart and knowledgeable you see. It's all in the diet really and if they maintain the self-control and don't give into the temptation the hunger brings; the better they eat and the better they fight the gene's influence, the better the chance they get to live human lives and die that way. Not as a monster but a human…they stay human if they avoid meat and blood from it. Those that go vegetarian don't turn at all, but…they can't have kids. Like we said, if or when they have babies, those babies will have the Rugaru gene. Then they will Turn if it's not stopped. By us or change in diet, personality, and lifestyle. The one that Turns becomes some kind of demonic thing, kills everyone around them, even their families. They have superstrength, superspeed, and are very violent and out of control. They become mindless killing monsters." Dean said. "We now have a potion and ritual to reverse the genetics, but it only works if they haven't tasted raw meat or human blood yet. It even works on the unborn ones. They go human after that, the monster genes are taken out magically. We didn't used to have one, trust me. It got really nasty back then…"

"What about…let me see here…" Frank said flipping through his notes he'd taken. "Shapeshifters, your journal mentioned one, said they were human…how does that work?"

"They are…mutations. A subspecies if you ask one. They are born from human parents but their genetics get changed; the easiest way to describe it is that they evolve, a lot like the mutants you see in movies. They come out with the ability to change forms, usually uncontrollable at first. They shift at the slightest whim…into babies from boxes, pictures on TV, in magazines, even kids around them, that kind of thing. As they get older they need more stimuli. They need to touch to absorb the memories they need to become who they want to become. Surface memories mostly, some deeper ones if necessary. They have a psychic touch thing they do before they change. Which is good for us, since they need their victims alive, so we know they have them stashed somewhere. All we have to do is kill them then find out where they were hiding them; free them and hope for the best. They use others' identities to do stuff, more often than not. They usually tend to have some kind of condition; mostly some mental illness brought on by abuse as kids because of their shifting abilities or carry the 'bat-shit crazy' gene from birth; trust me, it happens…even among humans, you know that. It ranges from being treated as lepers for it to just being taunted or beaten for being different. Their families reject them and they tend to be abused more often than not, which leads to them being psychotic or sociopathic eventually. Leads to feeling of rage, hatred, of being unloved and tainted, impure and unlovable; thanks to what others made them feel like growing up the way they were. They see themselves as outcasts and strike back at the normal ones. More often than not that means beating, maiming, and/or killing people as someone else, to set them up for the crime…they get a thrill from it; they tend to lean to the more murderous side of the spectrum though. We found some good ones and brought them here, a couple but most of them we have here are hunters that we gave Shapeshifting abilities; effectively also making them a new kind of Shapeshifter. A better kind without the 'crazy' to make them go evil."

"The regular Shapeshifters also die as the person they became, stuck as them. I went through it. The one I wrote about, he used my face to go after a friend of Sam's, then went after Sam as me. Tried to set me up for it, too. Cops shot at him but he got away…as me, of course. Had me tied up in the sewer while he was doing it, too. Her as well." Dean said then sighed. "I got free, barely got there in time to save Sam by killing the prick as he tried to kill Sam then, too. Evil shit loves to try to kill Sam for some reason, never understood why…he's my weakness. Bobby was, too, but Sam is my life, I couldn't live without him, so yeah evil shit loves to target him for that reason. I may seem stronger than him but I'm only more aggressive. He's quieter, more reserved. I got for the throat, go for the kill more often than not. Sammy, he…thinks more, he plans more, and he waits. We're Winchesters, he and I. We are like the gun itself…he loads the bullets and shoots the gun. He's the gun, I'm the bullet." He chuckled. "Sam plans, I help, but when the action goes down…we kill you either way. I killed the beast but he looked like me down the last eyelash…I was presumed dead for months before some sheriff found out and we had to hunt down some cannibals that took Sam. Not before they killed her brother though. She didn't turn us in, she understood I was innocent of those charges. Vic was the one that figured out I wasn't really dead."

"When they die, if they are that person, how do we know they aren't?" Frank said concerned.

"They have…okay, think stripper clothes. The identity they take on is like a suit. It peels off of them, leaving a pile of goo and skin behind, the person they were. That's if they willingly change first. If they die in the other person's form, they look like them but hunters know the signs…little marks, tiny pinched skin folds that help it peel off better. On the neck, along the shoulders, on the sides, at the top of the hips, behind the knees, at the ankles, along the sides of the feet, all places they can easily hide. Every shifter we ever examined had them, trust me." Dean said.

"Any sign the others aren't human after death?" Frank asked again, taking notes and they eyed those taking notes and wished they had thought of that themselves, then promised themselves that they'd get a notebook of their own for next time. But listened anyway.

"Well, vamps have teeth that come down from under a strip of skin over their top front ones, at the gum; they slide down when they feed. Just press and they show up. Stef, babe, show them." Sam said and Stefano illustrated it with his teeth. "Ours are different, we have fangs that come down over our canines. Our kids have the same ones if they are vampiric, see?" He showed them his vampiric fangs. "We got them when we joined with Dorian. It altered our genetics, gave us some vampiric qualities…added the need for blood at times to our diet mostly. Our bites are immediately addictive and tie you to us if we do it, can enslave you but we don't really bite others much…we have Feeds for that already."

"Oh, your bites…" Jason said surprised. "They are like your powers, right?"

"Yeah, his creates lust, overwhelming, mind-numbing, '_fuck me now and never stop!_' lust. Mine is love, true love, totally devoted and '_I'm yours for all time'_ love. Separately…his fades, like lust does. Mine is permanent. I bite, you fall in love, and you stay that way. Our Feeds…first, well…" Sam said then thought how to phrase it. "Separately, they aren't that special…but we both bite you at the same time, especially during sex, and you become a Pleasure Whore for us. We have three that are that serve us that way; both for pleasure and blood. Like an Incubi Feed is. We can call them to us by just desiring them. They feel it, it summons them to us, and we feed and fuck them. The Starks and Patrick are the three in question. They are our mates and witches in our Coven here. Patrick is just ours, the Starks used to be with others but now are just with us, too. They are Blood Slaves and Pleasure Whores in the bedroom when we need them. But outside of it, they have full autonomy, Free Will, and act normal…just until we need them and they are ours again. We do love them, they love us. Bobby and Ellen are Blood Feeds for us, too. And Dorian. That's it. Just those five. They pretty much are all we need. We only feed once or twice a day now; used to be more but that's changed in the past year."

"Wolves usually die human, that much is true." Stuart said coming in and sitting down now. Others following to see if they could help explain more, including the three Blood Feeds in question. "But the level of humanity depends on how fast they die. Slow death means full human. Quick one…no fur but some signs like nails longer than usual, more pointed, some fangs show, eyes look like wolf eyes, all depends. One or two signs, nothing obvious. Hunters would see it though pretty easily, cops and civilians, not so much. They just don't look that close."

"Vampires and Rugaru's, they leave a sign, too…fangs when they die, eyes not quite right, they decompose faster, too. Their bodies break down at an accelerated rate. In a week, they are nothing but goo and bone, trust me." Stefano said cringing. "It's the price we pay for losing our humanity. Weaker body tissues kept alive by the vampiric virus in us and borrowed blood. No blood, the virus is dead in us, too…and we dissolve fairly quickly…gross, I know."

"Incubi and Succubi have marks on their back, wing tattoos on the shoulder blades." Steven said showing his. "We also keep our fangs, even in death."

"Incubi like you, what makes you different than the others?" Merc said honestly curious about it.

"I'm weaker. We're weaker than them physically and we have less powers than them. But that's the price we pay for not feeding off the humans the way they do; the way we're supposed to. See…the way you feed shapes what types of powers you have and the level you have of them. Ones like us, we have normal sex with the humans, the sexual pleasure is captured in a net of ours, a temporary one, and we feed off it. Just a little is released during sex with humans, so it's a lot like starving for steak but settling for a box of raisins…you feed but not enough. It keeps you alive and from starving to death but doesn't help your powers any. It just sustains your body, that's it. So we have more pleasure we can create in others when we feed with our bites and touch, sometimes more mind powers…depends on how often you have the sex really. I feed twice a day fully from Sterling, my Feed and lover…so I only get the pleasure benefit and barely any mental gifts. I can read a person's feeling and desires though…all of our kind can; we're born with that one. But the way you feed determines how strong it is in you. You feed only off sex, don't increase the other powers…then that Pleasure ability is drastically improved. But the others they feed fully everytime, take all the person has, and drain them. We just fuck and feed off what scraps that gives us. They get the whole steak dinner! With dessert…so they get to be faster than us, stronger than us, and, well, more mental powers than us…we're weaker that way. But the pleasure in their touch or bite is much diminished compared to ours. The stronger the other powers, the weaker the pleasure of your bite is; it's a tradeoff. You can't have both benefits, it's one or the other. But it does involve humans, and anything involving us feeding off humans is definitely addictive…you have no idea how much. You may be the lowest part of the food chain but you are the most delectable and desired food of all to us evil things...which is why they get addicted and need more of it more often…whereas we, ones that don't feed that way, aren't that hungry most of the time, and need it less. We aren't addicted to it and the need for it doesn't hound us like it does them. They end up needing to feed and kill each time just to meet their addiction. We just function normally, have sex then feed a little bit, not much really, and that is all we do. If we were around them though, they could kill us easily…not us Olympian ones but ones like I was before, like my Sire was. The ones we feed from usually never even knew we were doing it and had no ill effects. The others usually leave husks, dead bodies, or enslaved people they have to save from them. They mostly end up murdering their Feeds; they are random after all. We don't."

"Sire?" Tibalt had to ask.

"Sire is the title of the one that Turns us, be it vampire or Incubi. They make us this way, usually through a bite that has venom that infects us then changes us." Steven said.

"The collars and cuffs, you all wear them all the time…they don't come off?" Aaron said eying Stephen's, he'd noticed a lot of them around.

"Yes, they are Faery collars and cuffs. They contain our powers so that we can't hurt others here on Olympus or elsewhere. They only let us feed off those that are willing to. We try it otherwise and they shock the crap out of us! They hurt us if we try it. They suppress all powers but some mental ones and our ability to feed when we need to. Keeps it temporary without taking you for good, like it usually would. We also can't Turn others without permission. Our bites usually Turn you but the collars suppress that, too. Basically we can just feed and that's it, it's temporary. We fuck you and you enjoy it, our net traps the pleasure, what little there is. We feed off it through the net then pull it back into us, and our Feeds go on their way. Sated but that's it. They don't feel any urge to be ours in the end. It's a good precaution and we don't mind taking the collars." He said and stroked his lovingly. "It's very sexy, you know. I like mine."

"But Sterling is part Incubi now." Frank pointed out. He knew this for a fact. "And he's your Feed, partially enslaved to you permanently."

"That was because I Turned him before I took the collar." Steven said. Then explained how they met and what led up to this now. "We only do that, Turn them, ones like me that is, when we mate to someone. We choose an Eternal Feed and mate, to us they are one and the same. Incubi and Succubi usually don't make Eternal Feeds; they just use different victims to do it. Us less powerful ones feel the need for more loving bonds with one Feed; we are capable of control and emotions like love and devotion, that kind of thing. The others aren't, they just move from kill to kill to find their fix…leaving bodies in their wake. My kind hunt them down for it and stop them; save ones like us, kill the bad ones. We know how to find our own kind best, so they let us do it for the most part." He shrugged.

"So you kill others like you?" Frank said in dismay.

"No, I kill those that feed wrong and kill people. Those like me don't feed that way nor do we kill others, so, no, I don't kill ones like me, good ones. I just kill the bad ones." Steven said offended. "Do you arrest innocent people? Shoot them?"

"No…just bad guys." Frank said then saw his point now.

"That's what we do. The bad ones are criminals, the good ones like us police them, keep the humans safe." Steven said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lumped you in with them that way." Frank said liking the man immediately. "Friends? I won't insult you that way again, I promise."

"Forgiven, it's a natural mistake. Surprisingly, most hunters used to make the same mistake, too, believe it or not. Just killed us without thinking we could be good or bad…'the only good Incubi or Succubi is a dead one, we're all evil', that kind of thinking…natural enough a thought but wrong." Steven said and shook his hand anyway. "My kind just want left alone, keep attention from us. The other kind…are obvious, showy, draw attention…they are foolish…Friends. We're friends then." He said smiling at the detective and they both nodded before facing the others again.

"So while they all die human, all go monster after being human…some aren't really evil?" Aaron said and they nodded in agreement.

"Mostly those born that way, or genetically predisposed to the Rugaru thing, but yeah, not all are monsters, some are just humans with defects in their DNA." Dean said getting back to the point and seeing they understood better now. "Especially the Rugaru." 

"So they _aren't_ evil?" Cameron asked surprised.

"No, their genes are. It can be cured by magical gene therapy. Those with the Rugaru gene in them can change themselves; it's not that hard to really. It's like any other addiction, even the genetic ones. It can be stopped by changing their eating and lifestyle choices, or the ritual…It's not that easy to fight it, you see. It's just like with drugs or alcohol, or anything else. It's the desire for blood that does them in. The monster in them wakes up and makes them want to have it like an insatiable need. They resist it, they stay human. They give into it, they become the monster inside them." Dean said. "We found one before when we were younger, soon after we got hunting together again. We had went to help another hunter, you see. Never heard of a Rugaru before but…he said he'd let the baby live when he'd killed his Dad; he'd Turned, you see…we saw the man being good, was aware of his condition and trying to fight it, was going to beat it…but the hunter jumped the gun. He was too prejudiced to give the man a chance!" Dean said and teared up, regret lacing his words more now. "We almost had him stopped…he was going to be good, he was fighting it…until the hunter attacked him while trying to protect his pregnant wife. The guy flipped out, the genes took over. He lost control and bit him…and got blood in his mouth. He bit him and just fucking Turned! We ended up having to fight him off when he tried to kill us after killing the hunter he had bitten…it nearly broke us to see it go pear-shaped that way." Dean said sadly, eyes filled with regret for what he'd done. "We had him, he was being good, but then…we had to kill him. It hurts. It wasn't his fault."

"The hunter just tried to kill him, he didn't give him a chance?" Cameron asked in shock.

"No, he was obsessed, said there was no way he wouldn't Turn, and with his wife pregnant he saw no way that he could live…or the baby." Sam said sadly as well. "He didn't know about the spell. We didn't either until we met Sabine and she told us it. But he could have let him live…he didn't have to attack him. That's why we talk to them now, try to cleanse them first…it's the closest thing to killing a human that we get, and it hurts like hell when we have to do it."

"Have you saved many?" Cameron asked concerned, hating those men hurt that way. It wasn't their faults, it was genetics…they were doomed for what they had no control over.

"A few, got to them in time. Thanks to the God gifts, we usually save them now. We didn't use to. Now we just find them, do the ritual for them or their kids and they are human again. We save them more now. We have several survivors of it here on Olympus as a matter of fact; we Mark them and they are free. Our Marks protect them from the genes reactivating, if we missed any with the ritual, of course. We get them all but we do it just to be sure." Dean said smiling.

"What all does the Mark protect us from?" Frank asked.

"Everything." Dean said and chuckled, "No venom, spell, magic, nothing touches you that way. See, our Mark makes us your Masters, we own you literally body and soul. So another person or thing never will. Our claim will always be stronger than any others could ever be. As long as we own your soul, we own your body and all that it contains. And as long as we do that, nothing else can own you…it protects you. Sure you don't own your soul anymore, nor your body, but we won't ever ask to claim you that way. We just want to protect you. Take care of you. You never age again, you go to the age you want to stay at, that you wish to, and become immortal, too. Like us."

"So we're not free anymore, you are our…Masters? Literally…" Frank said in disbelief.

"No, well, kind of, it seems that way but…it's how one perceives it, chooses how to use that knowledge…to us, you are free, we don't want to own you that way. See, as long as we own you, no one else can. No one can harm your body too much nor can they take or touch your soul in anyway…no one touches what is ours. That is the protection part." Sam said gently. "We love you guys, this is only to keep you safe. Evil wants to own you, Turn you to its Will…with us already owning you, it can't…that's all."

"And if someone comes along more powerful?" Cameron said worried. "The wife, his baby, did you let them live?"

"One, there isn't anyone more powerful than us. And two? They do, they take Olympus from us and you all are at their mercy…so that won't happen, we won't allow it." Dean said confidently, and they found themselves feeling reassured and safer now, owned but safer. "And, yes, we let her live. We monitor them now constantly, but so far the boy seems normal enough. We'll do the ritual for him later."

"You won't ask us to serve you that way…like a slave, will you?" Jason asked uncertainly.

"Of course not!" Dean said offended. "Never. That would be…ugh, wrong! You are not slaves, not to us. We don't see it that way, we don't use the bond that way…other gods did, I know that. They'd find people, beings, mark them and enslave to serve their petty whims…Zeus for one did it, so did some others, gods did it all the time to people, hell, even demons do it. But not us…that's not what we want our marks to do for you. We want you to be free, have free will, but to protect you, too. And we can watch over and communicate with you mentally when we use the marks. It's much easier to communicate that way. Humans never notice it when we do, so we use it for relaying important information." Then he added with a naughty smile. "Unless you are kinky and into that kind of thing, then it's a whole other animal…we'll play with you that way…slave and master play can be fun…you know?"

"And what about Linc's rank? The Demon King thing, and your guys' roles as Alphas in the Pack, Heads of the Kisses, Just to name a few things we never knew about you guys that we really should have been told about…you two are the Kings of the Incubi and Succubi…you didn't relay _that_." Frank said but smiled anyway, showing he wasn't scared, just relaying what he'd found out from his knowledge of Olympus he'd gotten already. "You weren't going to tell us that?"

"The vow tells you all that…we don't have to that way, you already know then." Sam explained. "We wanted to get more familiar with you guys first, get you to trust us more before we did the Marks and vows on you. We respect what you do, we didn't…didn't want to offend you."

"Oh, we haven't…um, go ahead then, do it. We'll do it." Frank said and Jason nodded as well. The others murmuring they wanted it, too. All the knowledge would be theirs if they did.

"You get gifts and powers with it." Dean warned them, "And you become even more Immortally bound to us."

"Oh, well. We trust you, we know you wouldn't use it against us, we know that." Cameron said and waited.

The gods nodded and pulled out Grace from themselves, putting it into them and gave them the vow to read, and they agreed to it. And when they dimmed, they sighed and touched themselves, finding nothing out of place or changed. "We just made you ours totally, that's all. You will have all of Olympus's knowledge, and belong to us now, more than before. But we'd never take advantage of that. I promise." Dean said gently. "We love you and we'd never harm you."

"But Sterling…he got Turned." Jason pointed out. He knew the man, and liked him. But that was what he was now, Immortal man and Incubus, thanks to Steven's Turning him with his bite and the sex. He didn't eat or drink but did feed off pleasure when his Master, Steven, fed off him. He was his Feed. But they were equals, not enslaved the way most Incubi Feeds ended up. Mindless to their Master's control over them, enslaved for all time and Eternity; a Feed and sex slave…Sterling's belonging to them had stopped that from happening.

"You can only Turn if you want to. Sterling allowed it because he loved Steven on sight. But only his body was changed. He kept his Free Will because we already owned the rest of it. His body was his choice but not his soul or mind; those became ours when he took our Mark and the Vow. Steven's venom and powers weren't as strong as our claim on him which is what kept him from being enslaved or enthralled by him. Just as it will you if anything tries to turn you. You have to choose to let it Turn you, and it will only affect your body as much as you want it to and then only so far. It never gets to take you from us; no way." Dean said.

"So if I'm bitten or bled by a vampire, or a spell hits me, or something tries to Turn me with venom…nothing happens without my permission? Not to the body? But not my soul or mind either?" Frank said curiously. "I have to let it in to do it?"

"Exactly! Nothing will happen to you, and you will never lose your Free Will. Only we can take that from you; we would never do that." Dean said happily. "You choose not to keep it out, to change into whatever it is, only then will it happen to your body but nothing else."

"Well, if that's the case…I'm going to love this being owned thing." Frank said, "But some sexual enslavement could be fun…if you're interested." He leered and chuckled. "I promised Jason I'd ask. He said he was interested when I mentioned you offering yourself that first day we met, remember? He asked if I'd consider taking you up on it and I said I'd do it. And I have. I'd like to try it with you guys. Later, of course." He chuckled at their lecherous looks. "Yeah, that includes you, too, Sam."

"I don't get it. You are family men, but yet Olympus feels like…sex." Cameron said confused. "If there are all kinds of love there, why does it mostly seem to feel like love and lust?"

"Because those are our powers, me and Sam's. He's Love imperonsified, and I'm Lust. We are mated, so that makes our powers mated. Olympus feels like it's Masters and that's us. The more we make love, touch, get obsessed with each other; the more we love each other, the more it strengthens Olympus. So the sex we have, the love we feel, it powers Olympus. And Sex balances our powers with sweets of course, and Olympus takes on the feel of Sex because of us…we are Sex gods after all." Sam said shrugging.

"So you will always love and lust after each other more than anyone else, and that will keep Olympus alive?" Jason asked, getting it now. "Your feelings for each other connect you to Olympus, which in turn connects you to those you sleep with and love; and that connects us to Olympus as well. Which means that not only do you guys power Olympus, we all do, too, by loving you the way we do?"

"Yes, and that keeps Olympus existing and belonging to us." Dean said smiling. "We are also God to this world now. Sam and I. Like God there, we're him now." He then added. "We are One with Olympus and it with us. We are One with you and then you are One with us, which makes you One with Olympus, too…we are Olympus, each and every one of us. It's the way it works with us, and you when you join us. Olympus isn't just us, it needs you all too to continue to exist. We are all interconnected and it makes us and Olympus unbeatable."

"So you are God, and Olympus is Heaven?" Aaron said in amazement.

"Yes, we are, well, mostly Sam is, he got most of the God powers, was born to be God now. I just share his powers because he chooses to include me; I'm his second-in-command so to speak but with equal authority as he has. Olympus is Heaven on Earth, the Second Heaven, not the real one. That's up there somewhere, where it belongs." Dean said motioning upward and they got the point. "God created Olympus to be our Heaven for when we came into our God powers. He always meant for us to run this world for him someday. He thought we could handle it. Since we can never go to Heaven…we're gods so we're never allowed there again." Dean said sadly. He had looked forward to seeing it but had long given up on that already. "I'm sure it's not that big of a deal anyway; I'd never have been able to play a harp right anyway." He tried a joke but it fell flat as he got sad and Sam hugged him; Bobby going to do the same. "Thought I'd spend Eternity with Sam there though…but we don't get that. No one that joins us goes there…sorry."

"You're locked out of Heaven? How is that fair?! You two save the world and get locked out of paradise, that sucks!" Frank said offended for them. He didn't want to go someplace that did that to beings like those two then, fuck that! They didn't deserve that.

"It's not like that." God said coming in and sighed. "This is paradise, the paradise I predicted would come. Olympus and them is that paradise. Olympus needs them, the world needs them. Creation itself relies on them being here on Olympus and the Earth. Yes, Heaven won't let them in because they are gods, that can't be helped, but…I choose to be here on Olympus with them. So this Heaven is better. In my not so humble opinion…guys, Heaven is…well, full of angels and music, and thousands upon thousands of Heavens of others there…there are no families, no kids or babies, no other beings to talk to and socialize with, no lovers to hold or touch, to say they love you like you guys do. I need those things now, maybe always have…Olympus is…its Everything to me, it's my home now…surely that counts for something, right? I'm not in Heaven up there, I want to be with you guys here…can't that be enough? Surely not going to Heaven is worth being on Olympus with me personally? Can't my love for you be better than Heaven?" He said sadly then looked down. "I love it here, I love you guys…Heaven isn't Heaven to me without you there…this is my Heaven, can that be enough for us?"

"It's enough for us." Dean said pulling the being in for a kiss and settling him between him, Bobby and Sam then proceeded to cuddle him close. "I'm sorry we hurt your feelings…we do miss not getting to Heaven but being with you is worth more…I never meant to demean your love for us, baby. Heaven is here with you for us, too. Not up there."

"This thing you have with him and them, this proves it." Frank said and eyed their joined families. "This Heaven is definitely better, sex and all."

"I agree." Aaron said and smiled. "Olympus is our home and Heaven; I never really pictured Heaven as that fun anyway."

"Me either." The others agreed and smiled.

"And the offer you made, Frank?" Dean said smiling and nodding his way now. "We accept. We'll have sex later with you guys, you and Jason. Sam, me, God, Bobby, maybe even Eric, Connor, and Angel, too, if I can talk them into it…seeing as they've been attracted to you guys, too, I don't see them saying no, do you? You don't mind the orgy, do you? We'll make you feel good…wait, you ever bottomed?" Dean said thinking.

"Well, no." Frank said blushing.

"Then let Jason make love to you first. It's not right for us to take you before your Mate does. It's their right to be with you first so…if we do this, we will fuck you. But first, you have to let Jason do it to you and claim you, too. As you claimed him." Dean said firmly.

"I'll do that tonight." Frank said and hugged Jason. "You get my cherry, you sexy black thing…make it good…" He teased the blushing man and kissed him lovingly now. "You'll be my first that way."

"I do like that idea." Jason teased back then let him pull him close. "Then we can have sex with them, right?" He looked hopeful at that and Frank nodded. "Good, besides they're right, I'm your mate, so I should be your first. Just as you are mine. "

"What was I the first to do?" Frank asked curiously.

"You were the first to really love me, to need me to stay with them without abusing me to make me do it…to not use me but love me instead…before you, no one loved me before. Just my family, never a man I chose to be my Master." Jason said and was pulled in closer, Frank's eyes sad as they eyed him.

"Larry doesn't count…I was your first Master. You had no others. Got that?" Frank told him looking him in the eyes, "No one counted but me!"

"No…they didn't. Only you count." Jason said smiling and offering a kiss, which Frank took and deepened immediately. "We spend the night here, right?"

"We do." Frank agreed and ran fingers through his braided hair, dark eyes bright with love gazing back at him. His sexy black Submissive, all his! Screw Larry and his friends…in his eyes, he was Jason's first! They didn't count. He meant what he had said, and in his eyes, Larry was no Dom, he was just a wanna be and an abuser, not worth the title of 'Master'. A bastard like that didn't deserve a great Sub like Jason, and he'd be damned if he had some hold over the man. "Larry doesn't count, I do! You are mine, not his! You never were." He kissed his temple harshly and hugged him tighter, possessiveness showing and the others nodded in approval of his actions and words. "Mine!" He whispered lovingly.

"Yours." Jason said flushing red and nodding. "Larry never mattered…only you did. You are and have always been my first and only Master in that case. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jase." Frank said and kept holding him. Thinking that there was no better or safer place for his man than in his arms this way; not even on Olympus. Jason belonged in his arms, in his home, in their bed, nowhere else. And most of all, he belonged in his heart, where he already was. He'd conquered Frank the moment their eyes have met at the club, he just hadn't realized it. Just as Jason was his, he was Jason's, and that's all he cared about. "Mine." He said nuzzling his cheek and neck, as though marking him as his own, they all admired this and agreed he'd earned this right with the man.

"Mine." Jason said nuzzling back. Marking him as well. "Forever yours, too." He said contentedly. Sure he was owned by those gods, but in his heart…Frank would always have a prior claim to him and own him more. Just like he owned Frank.

And he was sure that Frank felt the same way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank lay back and let Jason lead this time. Jason hesitated at first, no one had let him lead before, he'd never been allowed that privilege before and was nervous. He'd never topped before but wanted to. "I'll do my best…I hope I don't disappoint you, Sir." Jason said then bit a lip nervously as he let his hands and fingertips caress all over Frank's body. "What if I don't please you? Will you still love me?"

"You'll please me, Pet." Frank said with a smile, not moving and thinking those fingers were going to drive him insane before he even got fucked…but knew why he did it. "Would you prefer instructions or do it on your own?"

"I can do it, I promise…no instructions." Jason said softly, kissing up his thigh now, making Frank moan softly.

"Baby…more." Frank moaned again. "You're doing so good!"

"Thanks." Jason said before sucking him now, starting with balls then working up, then going lower, to rim him until he was quivering and pulsing for him, crying out to be filled. Jason didn't stop until demands became begging, and begging became whimpering and more moans, and Frank was lost in the sensations, mindless in his desire. Which is when he slowly worked one finger in, stroking him to relax his tightening hole again and inserting another then another until he was ready.

Then he lubed up and worked into him carefully, making sure he took it all but was ready for it, then began to move, slow at first, pulling out then pushing in hard to begin with then going rougher as their passion burned brighter between them. Frank's cries joined his lover's, his hands held his legs up to his chest to get him spread wide and offer more of himself to Jason.

"Jason, yes…more…yes, fuck me harder! I'm gonna cum…more!" Frank groaned as he fought his orgasm, and felt Jason fill him as he cried out Frank's name repeatedly and panted, his thrusts stuttering, his hand working him harder as he came, pulling Frank to cum as well, a shout coming out as well. Both collapsing on the bed for a bit before the gods and the lovers came in, and they welcomed them, chuckling as they separated and taken by them in turns.

Sam, Dean, God, and Bobby took Frank first, by mouth and body, the free one sucking him as the others took him in every way they could. Eric, Angel, Connor took Jason, both men crying out and moaning as they surrendered their bodies to them for their pleasure, submitting to their control and love completely as they found themselves falling deeper in love with them thanks to their powers threading through their hearts and souls and letting it mate them to those gods already, loving them more as they were wrapped in the powers and their lovers' arms and bodies. "Love you!" Frank gasped out as he came for the sixth time as Bobby took him and he sucked God, and the gods thrust into God and Bobby as they took him.

Erick took Jason hard and he shouted in bliss around Angel's dick, and Connor sucked him while he was taken. Then they switched when he came for them, and soon all three had filled him both ways and he loved it.

Then they took the ones taking them in turns and switched groups and did it all night long again and again, until the sun lit their spent and very well pleasured bodies and hearts, Jason and Frank loving them with all their hearts by then and not caring to ever stop. "Mate to us?" Jason offered.

"Of course, darling." Sam said and they did the vows, both men said they did and soon rings appeared to them, and they put them on, explaining they would morph into rings that suited them better outside of Olympus; not look like gold bands if they didn't want them to. Then smiled as they made love with them one more time before getting up to shower. "Stay the weekend with us? Please? The orgy is tonight, please, join us until Sunday…we know you're off all weekend, Joan said so the other day…come on, spend it with us? We'd love to spend it with you, too…"

"We'll stay, and enjoy that orgy, too. Never done that with you before, but it sounds like fun." Frank said and pulled Jason in his arms.

"I need my patient, you horny things." Samae said peeking in and leering at their nude bodies. "I'm joining that orgy, babies, not to worry. You are going to fuck me hard and often, I promise you that. But for now I need Jason, we need to do some therapy right now. I assume you're through corrupting and Mating to the poor guy?" She teased him. They just cuddled them for a minute and stole kisses from them then let Jason slip out of their arms.

Then the rest of them got up and went to start their day, while Frank napped on the bed still; resolving to shower later with Jason when he was done with his therapy session, and after they possibly had some kinky cloud sex this afternoon. They hadn't done that here but it did sound like fun when the others did it, so Frank wanted to try it. He knew Jason would agree to it and enjoy it as much as he would, kinky little Sub that he was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, they sought out the gods and had some questions. The gods let them corner them by the corner of the porch, where they were painting the new porch rails for Bobby; the little ones had scuffed them up and he'd asked them to help fix up the porch for him. So, paint spackled and smelling of the white paint they wore a lot of, they looked to the pair and awaited their questions. Already knowing what they were going to ask but letting them ask for themselves, to just point out the obvious was just annoying…they'd learned that quickly from their other lovers already.

"Well?" Dean said smiling up at them. "We just started here, so if you're waiting for us to take a break from it, you're going to be waiting awhile."

"Why not just do it magically?" Jason asked, thinking that would be much faster.

"We like doing things the human way…besides we do a better job when we do it ourselves I think." Dean said. "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I do." Frank said admiring their spirit. Preferring the human way over the magic way was most ungodlike but also so like them. He liked doing things the human way, too. "We have a question."

"Ask." Sam said brushing some paint on as he waited.

"We…we were wondering how we had children. We've been discussing it but we can't figure out how we could possibly do what you did." Jason asked for them.

"You didn't ask the others?" Dean asked amused.

"No, we thought we should ask you first." Frank said.

"We touch you and you have sex, one on the bottom gets the baby. Simple really." Dean said then picked up on their next one. "When it's time for them to be born, you get a female part, the babies come out of it. It disappears once the birth is over. Any other questions?" He smirked and they shook their heads. "Good, then we have something to tell you, too."

"What is it?" Frank asked curiously, they looked very serious now and that never boded well for anyone. They'd learned that much already in their short time with them.

"Frank, we want you to do something for us, both you and Jason. You won't mind it, but still…we need you to do something for us." Sam said looking at him sternly, authority in his voice. This clearly was an order and he was clearly expected them to do it. So they shrugged and nodded. "You will become a Protector god. And you will be assigned to Jason. I'm sure you heard that we've decided that all Healing gods, since they possess no defensive powers and they only have healing powers, that they need protectors to watch over them…much like Seraphims need the MetaSeraphim to do for them as well. Heaven assigns the MetaSeraphims each a Seraphim to protect, since they too are pretty helpless as well." Sam said and explained that Seraphim were Healing beings in Heaven, they could only heal, save others but not themselves…they had no protective powers of their own beyond Immortality and some extraordinary healing powers that allowed them to heal themselves better than all the other Angelic beings; but no defensive powers at all. So the MetaSeraphim held battle skills, protection powers, were the most powerful choir of beings in heaven, not to mention much more powerful, stronger, faster, and better than over twenty Archangels like Michael combined. "They, all the Healing gods, all get a protector god that won't leave them or their side. Just in case. Adam has Hermes, Jason should have you. Samae, Mati, and Denae have Linc and them, and so on. Others close to the healing gods we do have already been assigned protectors as well. We are choosing their Mates or one of their mates for the job, giving them the power equal to the MetaSeraphim to do so; God has given that right now but just for the Protection gods, no one else. It's for their own safety. What with the demons being more powerful now and Eve's Creations making hybrids…and all the other shit gunning for us Olympians, yeah, they will be needed and they will be the first ones the bastards will go after, too. They know they are the most important gods we have, and they will want to take them out. Jason is not safe, he needs more protection! And with you as his Protector god, he will be perfectly safe."

"Wait, I'll be as powerful as the MetaSeraphim?" Frank asked curious, hoping he would. Jason needed him to be.

"Yes, you will possess all their powers and gifts at the same levels, too, but in Olympian god form. You will have more than enough power to protect him…just as they will and most do. God gave us special permission to make you guys that way; we had to get his permission first. Will you do it?" Dean said. "We should warn you that we will make you to do it anyway even if you say no, but we don't see why you would…you love him as much as we do. We're sure you don't want him hurt any more than we do."

"Of course I will." Frank said immediately, he couldn't see a life without Jason, couldn't bear the thought of him hurt…so he'd damn well insist on them doing it to him!

"Good." Dean said then wiped his brow, leaving behind a white swipe in its wake, making them smile at him and thinking he made a very sexy handyman. He read their thoughts and winked, chuckling. "Go on, you horny things. We have to get this done, Bobby expects it done by tonight. We'll announce it later then do the change for you, Frank."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." Frank said then thought about something. "Did you ever notice your 'orders' tend to be things we'd do willingly, if they'd occurred to us first?"

"Yeah, I did." Dean said laughing a little. "Shit, I'm out of paint again…Jase, will you tell Bobby we need more, please?"

"Yeah, and I'll grab a brush. I haven't painted anything since I was a kid, might be fun." Jason said and they went in to get it. Then came out and took the other side of the porch with Frank to help them get it done faster. Sure that if they worked together they could get it done much faster. "Frank?" He bit a lip nervously as he tried to word his comment so that his Master didn't think he doubted him.

"Yeah, baby?" Frank said looking at him now, smiling.

"You really would have asked to protect me that way, if you'd known?" Jason said hesitantly. "Not just saying that to make them happy, right?"

"Definitely not. Of course I'd do it anyway. I'd do anything for you, Jason, you know that. You need me to be a Protector god for you, I will be. I love you, so of course I'd do it in a heartbeat for you. As my Submissive, you were always under my protection anyway; now it just official." Frank said. "I'm not Larry, I adore you. And I'd do whatever it takes to keep you safe, happy, and alive, and with me for all Eternity."

"I love you, too." Jason said blushing under his look and smiled softly. "No one's ever loved me the way you do…I'm so grateful for that. For you."

"And no one's ever loved me like you do either…so completely." Frank told him. "You're my World, Jase, my whole, entire World…without you, I don't see a reason to go on…so I'm grateful for you in my life, too." He paused here and said with heartfelt love in his voice, "The best day of my life was the day I walked into Luc's and saw you. And even beaten and bloody, you still were the most perfect man I'd ever seen and…I loved you as soon as I saw you. I just wanted to hold you and take all your pain away."

"You did?" Jason in reverently, eyes misting up and meeting his, Frank nodded it was true. "Well, I think I fell for you right then, too…felt the same way…you were so perfect."

"Well, guess that means we'll be 'perfect' together, won't we?" Frank said and leaned in for a kiss. Earning him a soft happy moan from Jason and a larger smile full of more love than before.

"Yes, we will be." Jason said blushing again and then looking at the rail he was painting. "We really will be."

Then they began painting again and knew they would be fine this way, too. As gods, humans, or otherwise…they'd be fine as long as they had each other and if the gods were right, they had that for all Eternity now.

Sam nudged Dean and gave him an 'I told you so' knowing look. "Cosmic plan…yeah, yeah…" Dean said rolling his eyes and chuckling at his lover's sneaky ways. Yeah, it had been a Cosmic plan for those two, a small one. Sam had foresaw that they'd need each other, so they'd found each other, just the way he meant them to. From the moment he made them finish falling in love that day at the club…he knew he wanted this for them and that they would want it, too.

Such a perfect love god he was. Dean thought and shrugged. Glad that not all Cosmic plans had to hurt you, and wished they'd had a benevolent god to make theirs a little less painful for them before, too, a little envious of the pair. But knew their plan had to happen the way it did, and was glad that it had. Their lives were perfect now and they wouldn't trade them for anything…they'd go through it all again to have this now if they had to…a home, family, and more loved ones than they ever hoped to have.

They'd assumed they'd die horribly on a hunt, like their friends had. Other hunters did…die young and fight hard, and hope evil died with you when you went…but to have this wonderful world they had now, the kids and lovers, the friends and everyone they cared about around them and safe from harm…well, this was what they'd always dreamt of having but never dared to hope to get.

Gabriel had given them this, that perfect and naughty angel/god of theirs. The moment he'd made them Trickster gods and saved their lives in the process, he'd made it possible for them to have this and they were so very grateful to the man for that and more. Sure, he was impulsive and had a bit of cruel twist to his sense of humor, but he had a good heart that dared to love them and they loved him more every day for that, too. His gift was not the godhood he'd given them…it was the loving and loyal heart he'd given them. And they had given him theirs in return…him and Cas. Even way back then, they had loved them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone, come close….!" Dean called, after summoning them all to him, letting them get settled and calling their thrones to them and sitting in them, God joining them as well, growing larger to fit in them. Their smaller forms were too small for them, so they always had to go larger to fit them when they did this. The ones who'd never seen them do this eyed them in awe and they shrugged, knowing they'd get over that eventually. "We need all the Healing gods to come forward, yes, all of you, even the little ones…come on."

Nearly two dozen came forward, some no more than six years old in appearance, some grown up, and in between ages, too. He nodded when he saw they were all there. "Now, you that are their mates or pair bonds, come forward and stand by them, quickly."

All of the older ones and teens had people come stand by them, some male, some female, a few younger ones going to stand by the littler kids…future pair bonds, Dean saw and approved. The little ones smiled up at their future mates and held their hands now. Some were alone so he groaned and said. "You others have pair bonds, too. Don't be sad…we know who you are meant for. We're not supposed to interfere but this is an urgent matter…so we'll do it." Dean then called some names and they came up puzzled looking, unsure of what was going on.

"Trey, you are Lillia's Pair bond…so you will be her Protector god. Johnny, you will be Dione's, since you are her pair bond." Dean said then told the others where to go, and they joined their surprised pair bonds but didn't look too upset about it…he'd done it early on them but he had to make sure they were protected early, too. "These are our Healing gods. Those with them will be their Protector gods and their mates. Samae, Denae, Mati, your First-Chosen Mates will be yours. Linc, you will be with Mati, Rommie, you got Denae, and Remmie, you have Samae. As expected. Not all need the powers. Linc, you won't be getting them. Levyna, you either. You major gods, yes, you two, you won't need them either, your powers will be enough. The rest of you, approach the thrones and kneel, and we'll get you those powers and godhoods now." Dean said then explained the Seraphim and MetaSeraphim thing he'd told Frank before, and most of them nodded, agreeing with him. He saw a few were confused and tempted to argue they weren't ready so he decided to nip that in the bud right then! "You don't get the choice to refuse our orders here, so don't try. Just take the godhood and be quiet!"

"Yes, Sir." They all said in turns and soon knelt in front of them with worried looks, trusting them still. Dean was pleased and he, God, and Sam got the godhoods and MetaSeraphim level powers in, let them glow for a bit and waited for them to dim again. Then let them go to their Healing charges. Then they bound them all with vows as they both knelt before them and tied them together so they couldn't be apart without feeling the loss and need to be with them again. They also tied their feeling, thoughts, and emotions, and bodies together so they would always be able to feel, see, and know what the other was thinking or feeling. Be able to find them wherever they went; always able to track their Healing god and never be able to resist the craving to be at their side and be with them all the time now. Where they were meant to be from now on.

"We are done. From this point on, any Healing gods that are made or are born will be assigned Protector gods, usually their pair bonds or someone they find appealing. It will be a mutual agreement though and we will have to approve them first. We tie you to your Healing god and vice versa, no questioning this rule will be allowed. We will hold you Protector gods fully responsible for them, and expect you to protect them with your very lives and dying breathes, are we clear?! You let them be harmed or almost killed and we will make you feel our full wrath, understand that! They are more important than you are now. If it's a choice between your life or theirs, be damn sure it better be yours!" Sam growled and they cringed at his look. "They must live! They are not to get hurt or harmed, you take their hurts and the harm intended for them if you have to, or so help you us, we will punish every cowardly one of you that dare to let that happen to them to save your own asses! We will not tolerate cowardice in this matter, trust me! They are the most important gods we have, you are not…keep that in mind."

"Yes, we understand and agree, Sir." Frank said and they all said the same thing. Knowing they meant every word. Knowing they were right, the Healing gods would be needed and they would need to keep them safe for when they were needed. It was a sacred duty, and they all would honor that duty with their very lives and last breaths. These people were too necessary and precious to them now. They wanted to make sure they stayed safe; they now wore very large targets on their backs and that was never a good thing.

They all wore the same targets and had to agree that it really sucked. But at least they knew what the Winchesters felt like most of their lives, and were happy they could protect them this way better and share their fates as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

God left soon after, pulling Bobby and Ellen with him. "You're in charge. We have plans. I promised them a couple days in the country with me. We are going to do some hiking, fishing, that sort of thing…it sounds fun. I look forward to spending time enjoying the beauty of my Creation, my World. It's so very precious to me, you know." He eyed the happy pair. "This will make up for what I did, right?" He bit a lip and hoped so. He'd hurt them by hurting the boys and their lovers, too. That and hurting them personally before learning to use pain correctly on them and ignoring their feelings despite his efforts not to. He'd messed up and could have lost them as Submissives and Mates so he wanted to make that up to them, too.

"It does." Bobby agreed, kissing him. "You'll enjoy it, don't worry."

"I will, as long as I have you." God said softly, happy to have this time with them. "See you in two days."

"Bye, have fun." Dean said and they hugged him. "We'll be good, we promise. You won't regret trusting us with this." He nodded solemnly. "It means a lot that you trust us."

"You are God-like now, use it wisely." God advised as their portal opened up.

"We want details when you get back." Sam warned playfully. "Every little or huge detail!"

"You got it, baby." God teased then they were gone, into the portal and he saw the pair pull God into the house; a decidedly lustful look on their faces.

"So…fucking first apparently. My favorite outdoorsy experience as well." Dean said smiling. Eying Sam's ass with the same look. "Come here, Sammy." He said stroking himself and lubing up. Eyes hot.

Sam willingly went to straddle his lap and sheathed onto him, going slow and letting Dean guide their lovemaking, eager to be taken by him again.

"_My_ God-Mate." Dean said leaning in for a kiss, unable to resist those sexy full lips…

"My God- Mate, too." Sam said and then they got lost, kisses claiming them, their bodies getting needier and more desperate for each other. And neither fought it. The way they liked it. "All yours…" He moaned deeply into the kisses. Dean's answering his own with every thrust and touch.

The others just watched them make love and reflected they could make love to them later. They were happy just enjoying the view for the moment. That and the sounds they made…those inspired them, too!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valentine's Day soon came. And they decided a Valentine's Party was in order. So the night before they got the party set up and let it be.

Dean and Sam headed off to spend some time with their other lovers, while promising to spend the next day with Eric and their lovers with him. Eric didn't get much of a chance to object, due to Angel becoming pushy about his own sex with him.

Angel merely smiled wickedly, then followed Bobby and the others that had headed in for their nights of pleasure as well. He just thought that sounded like a great idea and trailed along behind them with Connor and took Eric's hands as he headed in, too, but this time to their own playroom. One of other ones with toys and devices he could play with them on. He felt like dominating and it was about time that Eric learned the joy of Submission. He was going to be sure he enjoyed every second of it, too. Eric read his thought and shrugged, silently agreeing to do his best. Angel nodded back, acknowledging he would take what he could do, that would be enough. Then once agreed, they smiled and went into do it.

And Eric soon found out that he was right…he didn't mind at all. In fact, he thought it was the best Valentine present he'd ever gotten….Angel pressing him to bed and tying him up….then having his wicked ways with him while he submitted fully to everything that Angel wanted to do to him. And came on command, despite his former objection to doing any such thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then next day gifts were exchanged and everyone got several. Tables lined the walls with breakfast and coffee, juice and milk.

"Dean, I want you to know…I submitted to Angel last night." Eric said taking them to the side, him, Sam, and Obeiron. "I know we agreed to be honest and I thought you'd be upset if you found out. I know you don't mind but…I did Submit, and felt you were owed the same opportunity. I didn't want you to feel I was being unfair to you. Or them. I know it isn't cheating but I thought you'd feel like I gave him something I wouldn't give you and I'd never do that."

"Oh." Dean said in surprise. Licking a lip, he tried to think of how to respond. Eric never submitted, never! He did feel left out. So did they. He read this fact in their minds. "We…okay, does this mean it's one time for just him or…"

"It's not, I enjoyed it. Now I want to do it some more at times, not all the time mind you but sometimes would be nice. So…I would Submit to you guys, but just you. I'm still not that used to it yet. But I might like it at times. I'll still be your Master if we do this, that will never change. What has changed is me, I feel like I want to submit sometimes, and when I do…I'd like you guys to be the ones I do it with." Eric said. "You weren't left out, you were just busy and Angel was so demanding…I wasn't even sure I'd like it."

"But once you found out what it was like you did?" Sam asked. "I'm not jealous, honest. You sure you want this? What happened, tell us, we just want to know. Your first time Submitting is special, Eric…share it with us please?"

"I did, and I wanted to do it again." Eric said blushing. A happy smile lit his face. "I want this with you guys, an equal relationship with you, we both dominate each other and submit to each other, too. I want to add this to us." Eric saw them nod and something in him eased. "It all began with him…" Eric went on to describe it to them and God listened, reading them as they talked. Eric went onto say he let himself be flogged and then worked with dildo and clamps, Angel was great with those clamps and such. He was a pro, for a Submissive. Of all of their group, he was still more Dominate than Submissive. After all this time he had never lost that in himself. Dean, Sam, and Connor had gotten more Submissive, dominated less now. But it was a natural progression so they were fine with this. They discussed this as well. Then mentioned possibly expanding their love lives with their other mates.

"Not saying no, but how far do you want to go with them?" Eric asked, they were their lovers, they adored them. Olympus was very kinky now, so there was no reason they wouldn't begin to crave more from their Sex god lovers. He could do some with them as well, maybe…if they were gentle. He wasn't as used to it as they were, him and Angel were still at the lower things they did as Submissives. Neither tolerated a whip, and pain and bondage only got them off so much. Connor, Sam, Dean, Priux, Ceran, Lucas, and Obeiron craved more whippings and such, pain turned them on. They had a higher pain/pleasure threshold than him and Angel. And bondage sent them soaring in pleasure but not Eric or Angel. Hell, even Lucas was becoming more Dominate now, less Submissive. He was a hell of a Dominate as well as a Submissive, but more often he was taking to the Dominate end of the spectrum lately…a change but a good one in their eyes. He was much happier now and if he chose to be a more Dominate Switch, that was fine with them.

"Bondage, restraining us physically without bonds, spankings. Not the flogger and whip. No clamps and clips, no other toys. A dildo would be fine, natural really." Sam suggested. "No blood play and we don't call them Master, just 'Sir' or their names. We don't do anything to make us feel Slavish to them. You know the harder stuff does that to us." He blushed red at this and Eric nodded. It was true, the worse the pain, the more they craved their Master's attention and touch. They turned to malleable good after a whipping and pain play. The more intense the pain and pleasure, the more they clung to their Master, melted to his Will and called him 'Master' in that adoring way he loved making them do. His presence was so… necessary at those times. "The lesser stuff would make us affectionate as we usually are with them but not like the pain you give us, that melts us. With them we'd have to go more careful, so we don't end up going all 'owned' like we do with you; we'd just play with them a little differently. Whatever you will allow, Master…tell us what you feel comfortable with us doing with them Dominating us, or us Dominating them…we'll do as you say." They eyed him expectantly and he nodded his approval. As their Master, these decisions should be up to him, not them anyway.

"Well, bondage or the Physical restraining…choose one." Eric said thinking. "Restraining and immobilization excites you more…"

"But if we did the bondage, would that mean you will stop doing it with us? We rather like it when you do that, too." Sam asked nervously.

"Of course I would, baby boy. They'd be doing it with me, too. I want you to do all of it with me. Well, what feels good and we'll use safe words, so we'll know. We also should restrict which toy and tools they could use on you and me. Some enslave you more than others, you know that." Eric reassured them. "Submissives, we'd be Submissives. Not Slaves as you are with me, I mean it. No slave contact! That belongs to me." he said firmly.

"Agreed, light or hard spanking. They don't get to punish us. It is only kinky play, not real Sub/Dom things. They aren't our Masters. You are. Light play toys, dildos, plugs but not clamps or Sounds, nothing beyond normal sex toys. No ballgags or anything like that…also, we do the bondage with cuffs but not immobilization or restraining. They can control our orgasms for a bit but not for more than two hours, not like you can, and we use safe words with them, not with you." He kissed his Master now and nuzzled his chest lovingly and heard his Master purr happily at the gesture, happy that he'd pleased his Master. "You still don't need one. We are your Submissive Slaves, so there are no rules for you to use on us. For them we will have rules." Dean agreed.

"We need to do contracts for them, if we are serious about this." Angel spoke up. "We need to be clear about it." They all nodded, knowing he was right.

So Sam got out the laptop they kept in the bedroom, his new one they'd all chipped in and bought him for Christmas. He loved that thing, Eric noticed in amusement. It was already decorated with white background and four devil traps on the back with little god marks in each corner of it. Little gold circles with each of his Submissive mates and Master's initials inside them lined the bottom of the keyboard.

It was his and he'd made it his own, they thought as they admired his decorations on it. "I like the way you decorated your laptop. When did you get them on it?" Connor asked, tracing the small godmarks there. They were so precise, so detailed!

"I did it the other night. Nice, huh?" Sam said proudly. "Painted them on myself."

"Nice." They said then he smiled as he typed up their contract, putting in the conditions they had outlined.

"Got it, come see if it's okay." Sam told them and turned it around so they could read it. He'd put everything in, they noted. "You didn't give me a time limit, Master. Did you have one in mind?"

"There isn't one, make it Eternal but we volunteer or agree to serve them first. We have the right to refuse anyone, refuse to do whatever we choose to. And they agree that, at some point when they are comfortable enough with us, they will Submit to us at times as well, if we agree to Submit to them. To make us equals in it, not make it one-sided for either of us." Eric said, those were the only things missing.

"Sorry, I'll get that in." Sam said and got it typed in and showed it again. They all agreed it was right this time. "We need copies." He said.

"Magically would be best, we need close to a thousand. Or…" Eric thought about it. "How about making it magical so that if they want to sign it, it will appear to them and they can sign it? We don't have to worry about the number of copies that way. Also make sure a spell tells them what the others and each of them can handle and allow, make it punish them, too, lightly at first but not kill them, but maybe knock them out before they can hurt someone. Kink gets dangerous, if there aren't limits and neither party understands the others limit. We're taking a big risk having so many BDSM People here and not having some failsafe set up so things might not go wrong. We've been so lucky so far that no one got too hurt; we were pushing out luck anyway!" Eric said worried. "It's time we revised the rules of Olympus, Dean. Kinky is fine and all but someone could get really hurt if we don't start making stricter rules for those like kinky like us. The spell would help prevent that, you know."

"A spell for everyone, that tells them what their prospective partners would enjoy and they can decide if that suits their needs as well…that would be necessary. And it will keep them from going too far with their Submissive and keep them from being abused like Jason was." Dean agreed. There were too many here on Olympus to leave them unprotected now. Close to a thousand, maybe more. Someone was bound to get hurt if he didn't do something. "Eric is right, we need to do something. And not just make sure we have our own contracts with them."

"So make a rule then." Angel said. "God said this stuff is up to you."

"Okay, first we need to print that out and do the magic to it. A 'copying' one for those desiring to have one and to play with us that way." Sam agreed. "Then we do the spell and make sure all of Olympus gets it."

"Agreed." Dean said and they headed downstairs to print it out.

Bobby eyed them as they worked in the study, amused and curious. "What are you up to? You look way to happy about this thing you're doing…" He teased them.

"We're doing contracts so that maybe our other lovers can be somewhat kinkier with us, just not as much as what we do with Eric but some of it." Dean told him smiling. "We're doing a meeting with them in a bit, you coming? It's not required if you aren't into the BDSM stuff but we'd like you all to be there. So you can maybe choose to do that with us, if you'd like to."

"I'll be there, I'll get the others ready for it, okay?" Bobby said and they nodded, he ran out to get Olympus ready to talk to them about it. "The spell is a good idea, too. Yeah, I read your minds, but it's a good idea. We need a failsafe here, I was worried about someone getting hurt or careless. I was going to come speak with you about that later but you clearly beat me to it; I'm relieved."

Then he was gone. They used magic to sign the original one, knowing the signatures would be on the ones they gave the others after this already and that it would save time later for everyone.

"Ready?" Eric asked then sighed. "I know I agreed to Submit to you but let's do this first then we can do that, okay?" They nodded their approval of this plan then and headed out to find a large ocean of beings watching them go to the porch. Sam nodded and called up their thrones, and the other's as well, and once all were seated, they began to talk.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"We have an offer for you all. It's up to you to take us up on it." Sam began.

"We would like to add more to our sex with you." Dean said continuing Sam's line of thought, their usual way of speaking, one finishing the other's thought. "Add spanking and bondage, have safe words. No Slave stuff. That means no flogging, whipping, restraining, immobilizing, not toys beyond dildos, no tying us to anything like a cross but a headboard is fine or an eyelet. Light to hard spankings, for pleasure, no punishing us. We don't have to obey your every order either, we have a say in all we do. No pain or blood play, nothing violent. You keep the harder stuff for your own Submissives and such, that belongs between true Masters and Doms and their Subs and Slaves. We won't interfere with that. You both must agree to play with us this way, not one or the other; we won't cause fights between you guys. It must be allowed by all parties in your relationship before we play with you that way. Kinky sex involves a more possessive quality, a more intimate trust between you than normal lovers have. So we want to preserve that. Our Master feels the same way about us, and we won't lose him over this, so neither will you." Then added. "A part of the Contract will be that if we agree to Submit to you, you will eventually be expected to Submit to us as well and with the same conditions. It can wait but it's not fair for you to dominate us and we can't dominate you at some point; a little tit for tat never hurt anyone. And the moment you joined Olympus, you became Switches, it's part of the change the vow makes in you. So the Submissive side of you is there, some of you just haven't explored it or realized it's there yet. Trust me when I tell you that it is and it's time you all embraced that side of you now. However, if you don't feel comfortable with a contract, or this one, we could just have sex without the kink like we usually do with you, that won't ever change; contract or not."

"Will he be doing it, too? Eric I mean?" Luc asked and smiled. "We know he played Submissive last night to Angel. Will he do that with us?"

"If you go easy on me, yeah." Eric agreed. "I'm still new to it and I'm like Angel, I only do the light stuff and some bondage as it is, I don't like pain and it doesn't do much for me like it does a masochist. Spanking is fine, but not hard. I like the toys though, some of them used for just sex was fun so I think I'd like those. No clamps or anything, they just hurt. I didn't enjoy that at all!"

"We will go easy on you, Eric. I understand the need to go light on the kink with a new partner. Me and Kale have been experimenting with me as his Submissive and I don't like the painful or bondage stuff much either. Well, light bondage where I can break free at any time was fine, but the restraining ones I couldn't get free of just pissed me off." Luc said then nodded. "I'm not against light Dominance like Varis does with Dorian though, it's fun and pleasurable; that kind would be nice." Kale gave him a look as if to ask is that what he liked and Luc shrugged then nodded, kissing him though to let him know he didn't hold it against him; they were both working on a new way of kink the Dom might like, there was no right and wrong way of doing it, they knew that, just what they both could enjoy. Luc hadn't enjoyed most of their sessions so maybe if he talked to Varis and tried it with Luc that way, he might enjoy it more. He made up his mind to meet with Varis later to discuss it, maybe bring Dorian and Luc with them to discuss the ways they could work that kind of Dominance and Submission into their sex play instead so Luc would enjoy it more.

Several of the other Doms looked to Dorian and her husbands now. "You'd let us talk to you about it, too?" One Dom said. "I'm still getting used Submitting to Jamie and we haven't fully worked out some ways so I could enjoy it as much as he does. He's not doing it wrong, it's just that I don't find enjoyment in the same things he does. I might like some of the ways you do it with Varis, too." He looked to the others. "A lot of us Doms could learn from you guys, how about we talk and see if it works for us, too? We'd all love your help here."

"I'd love to help you. Just let us know when you want to meet up." Dorian said smiling, glad they could help them find a way to submit to their own Submissives better, like she and Varis had. Sure, it wasn't strictly Submission and more playing together and showing each other love, but it suited them. So maybe they could help some of the other Doms find ways that suited them as well. "Dean, I was wondering…I heard what happened with that Dom earlier. Will there be a way to help stop that from happening again? I was worried when I heard what he did to his Submissive." She said and Dean nodded, knowing she'd read his thoughts and approved of his plan so far.

"Yes, I have come up with a way…rather the witches and we Head gods have. From now on, there will be a spell in place as of today. It will not make you do anything. It merely does what Sam's power does but in a kinkier way. It reads what kink you can tolerate, enjoy, and allow then lets your future lovers know them. They push them, they get lightly hurt. They keep trying to hurt you beyond what you like and find consensual and safe, it will knock them out before you can be harmed by them further. It won't kill you but it will make you respect their limits and they yours." Dean said. "There is too much kink here on Olympus for us not to have to do something like this to control it. Too big a risk for someone to get hurt again." He sighed at their hurt looks. They felt like he didn't trust them, he read in their minds. "It's not that I don't trust you! It's just…there's always one stupid person that shows up. We've already had to deal with two cases of a Dom going too far…we don't want any more like that happening. We forgave them but…we can't risk it happening again. We're trying to prevent that. We have more and more kinky and other people coming here daily. It's not unreasonable supposition that one might fuck up again. We're just trying to prevent that. The last one was seriously injured…we can't ignore that!" Dean growled angrily.

"We agree." Kevin said moving to the front through the crowd. "He has lost permission to have a Submissive of any sort now."

"You watch him, he's here?" Dean asked annoyed at the man and still more than a little pissed at him, too.

"No, at his cabin, pouting. He says he didn't do anything wrong." Kevin said angrily. This earned an angry rumble from the crowd. Clearly they all agreed he'd been wrong to do what he did; he was the only one that thought he hadn't.

"Reversal spell could fix that." Sabine spoke up. "It wouldn't harm him, he'd just relive everything he did to his Submissive and feel like it was happening to him instead. That is if he'd agree to it to make up for what he did and us not being upset at him anymore. It's a fair trade."

"But it's torture." Luc objected. "Why not make him serve the one that he hurt? Make it up to him?"

"With the Faery collar." Dean said.

"Yes, same conditions. But to protect him from harming him too much." Luc said. "It would heal the Sub he hurt as well, they could heal each other."

"We'll do that. But if he hurts him again, I will make sure he gets the Reversal Spell on him and he will not enjoy it." Dean agreed it could work. But he wasn't taking any chances. That bastard hurt that man again and he would feel every last drop of his pain, and he'd intensify it by ten when he did it, too!

"First, the contract. You want play with us that way, then you sign a contract, Eric included." Sam said. "Then we'll deal with Vance."

"When do we get it?" One asked. "The contract? So you really wouldn't be against one where we do the same for you, Submit to you if we choose to…same conditions of course."

"You'd submit to us, to Eric, too?" Sam asked, "Eric, would you be jealous?"

"As long as it stayed with spankings and light bondage, no." Eric said. "Tit for tat, it's only fair. Won't be jealous."

"Good, we'll be glad to sign those contracts with you then." Kevin said and they soon saw contracts appear to them, all of those that wanted more kink with their gods. Soon all were signed and then vanished to appear in an organized pile on Bobby's desk. Then they headed to the cabin to talk to the punished Dom and see how they could work out a punishment for him that would teach him a lesson that wouldn't be torture. They wouldn't be against the Reversal Spell if he refused their offer.

That may hurt him more, but it would have the same effect. Dorian was sure it would.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Vance sat on his bed and looked up as they walked in. They all knew why they were there so they saw no reason to not get to the point. "Sam, get the collar and cuffs, have Obeiron do the spell on them. Minus the…shit, he's a healing god…oh, well, can't be helped…yeah, the godhood removal, too. God, get Tyler. This involves him, too." Dean ordered and they went to do it.

"What is going on?" Vance said nervously eyeing them.

"We should kill you for what you did." Dean said calmly. "You knew how we felt about people being abused here on Olympus and did it anyway. For that you should die but we've been talking and came up with a better way of fixing this. I'm all for killing you so I recommend you take this offer, otherwise I might get my wish…"

"Please don't…" Vance said then realized he might just deserve that. "I know I deserve to be punished. I'll do anything…just don't kill me."

"That's what I came to discuss with you. I don't want to kill you...yet. I do however want you to learn to respect Subs and their limits. I want you to be a good Dom, not to harm those you are supposed to protect and take care of…and you don't know that yet…so I have a plan." Dean said, sounding much calmer than he felt. "You have two choices but at the end of each, you will be forgiven then retrained in Domming by one of the Dom's I select to train you, and once they say you are properly able to do it without hurting anyone, and can do it with love and respect, then you may have a Submissive again, and not a moment sooner."

"What are the choices?" Vance said then eyed Tyler when he came in. Tyler, for the most part, just kept eying him nervously, edging to the other side of the room as far away from the Dom as he could go.

"One, we do a reversal spell, and you go through everything he did, the pain and all of it." Dean said.

"And the other one?" Vance said terrified.

"You can be his Submissive Slave, he your Master, like we are to Eric. But all the time, for a few months." Dean said then explained how the collar would make him mindlessly Submissive to him. "Like that."

"So no free will, I'd be his totally obedient mindless slave…my godhood taken away, I'd totally human again until you see I've changed my behavior toward Submissives?" Vance asked not liking this plan at all.

"Your attitude. Not behavior. The attitude change would change your behavior though and you would be helping to heal Tyler as well. He is still hurting from what you did to him. As you can see for yourself, he doesn't trust you at all. He's scared to submit and of you. We can't have that. So this would help you both and you may both end up happy about it." Dean said albeit reluctantly. "You can heal each other."

"How many months?" Vance said, seeing he wouldn't get much more chances at this. So he'd probably take it. The other Dom that had harmed his new Submissive, Leonard was his name, functioned well for all he'd went through. He'd even married the girl he'd wronged. And was Submissive to her still and somewhat Dominant still. But they were happy and he did treat others much better. That and Leonard was still alive…more important than all of it, he was alive and not hurting from a reversal spell. Something Vance was desperate to avoid.

"Three." Dean said, "Or until we think you've learned your lesson. Then you can train up to where you are seen as not a being a danger to a Submissive again." Dean said.

"I don't like it." Vance said. But drooped in surrender. "But I'll do it. The enslavement thing."

"And the training?" Dean said.

"I'll do that, too." Vance said then looked at Tyler. "I'm sorry. I liked you, I was attracted to you and I wanted to do the kink with you. I just…I was cocky and new to it and went overboard and hurt you, and I'm sorry I did that. I want to make it up to you…will you try to forgive me? I won't hurt you ever again, Ty, I'll serve you faithfully during this time. You could use me as you need to, maybe use it to let me make it up to you…I really do want to show I want to do better. I hate that you're so afraid." He looked down in shame. "I was cruel to you and you didn't deserve that."

"I should hurt you back." Ty said sadly. "And believe me, I want to!"

"You can't. The Spell nor the collar will allow that. He is yours to protect and care for, abuse is not allowed. You can do anything to him but harm him or abuse him. But we hope you'll try to be gentle. It will heal you better, Tyler, if you did it that way." Dean explained as he eyed the collar and cuffs Sam handed him. "Start slow, teach him the way that you'd want a Dom to treat you. You may both learn something from this, Tyler."

"Okay, we could do this." Tyler agreed to it now, the learning thing did sound good. He still didn't trust him and he was still kind of afraid of him…but if Dean said he'd get past it if he went along with this, he'd do it. Dean would never let him get hurt again.

"I'll do it." Vance said and looked at Tyler, who looked away quickly, unsure of how to act now.

"Come on, let's get it over with." Dean said and they followed him out.

Obeiron nodded to Dean as he took the cuffs and collar from him, Dean eyed the pair uncertainly but let it go. And prayed it would work out for them. They both had a chance this way.

Obeiron pulled out his godhood now and Vance stumbled to his knees, weakness hitting him. "You are human now…again. You get it back when this is over. Now for the collar. It doesn't come off. Nor does the cuffs. Someone tries, they die. Their power is absolute so don't think you can fight it, Vance. Anything you want to say before I put it on you, your ability to think for yourself ends once it hits your skin."

"Tyler, please forgive me…please let me try to make it up to you…please let this show you how sorry I really am. Maybe once this is done, maybe…you won't hate me so much. You won't be afraid of me anymore…" Vance said and Tyler sighed.

"I'll try." Tyler said reluctantly agreeing to it.

"Thank you, Tyler." Vance said and closed his eyes, offering his neck by lifting his chin. Obeiron put it on him then fastened it with a touch of power. Vance's eyes clouded over and he lowered his head now.

"Tyler, come here." Obeiron said and he went, eying the entranced Vance kneeling there. "Fuck him, make him yours. Claim him."

"Right here, in front of…" Tyler hesitated and sighed as Vance looked up at him with sightless eyes.

"Kiss him at least, tug on the collar so it imprints you on him as his Master. Touch is necessary. He's waiting to be claimed, Tyler." Obeiron explained.

Tyler remembered his first kiss with Vance, it had been like Electric shot through him and the more they had touched from that point on merely had made him burn for the man more. He hoped it was like that.

He gently touched his jaw, caressing it, running fingertips over the collar and feeling a jolt hit him. Then leaned in and kissed him. Vance was Still but then kissed back. Letting him lead the kiss and he found himself liking it, there was that electric again, too, but not as intense. Not like when the man was dominating him. It was better when he'd started doing that…until he beat him too hard, hit him too long, and it had hurt.

He remembered every bit of pain he'd caused him. And hated him for that. But liked him still, too. This way at least.

"Master?" Vance moaned and looked at him in puzzlement. Waiting orders. Brow wrinkled as he tried to work out how he'd displeased him.

"Get up. I…want to go to my room, come with me." Tyler said then sighed as the man got up and obediently followed at his heels.

And once there, he gave into his needs and made love to him, spanking him the way he'd spanked him first. Then cuddled the sleeping man to him, trying desperately to reconcile this gentle Submissive man to the cruel one that had hurt him, reconcile the sexy and strong Dom that he'd been so attracted to against this Submissive in front of him. His eyes curiously swept over him and he tried to understand…and failed.

But promised to try to make it work. He had three months with him this way. Vance earning his forgiveness; Tyler learning to forgive him. "We can do this, pet. I know we can." Tyler said softly. "I'll forgive you, give me time."

A soft sigh met his ears as the man made a noise in his sleep. He just settled for holding him and prayed they could do this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean kept vigil over them psychically. And smiled as he got visions of them mating later. "They will be fine." He told Eric. Sam nodded as he saw the same vision. "This heals them and they fall in love. It works better than I ever expected."

"And I didn't even have to use my powers." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Well, you can next time." Dean teased him and they headed into the orgy to get ready to be taken.

Sure that this was the best idea he'd ever agreed to. Luc was really smart, he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was three months later, and Tyler was eager to have it over with. And hoping Vance meant what he said when he'd agreed to be his Dom, after training of course, after the collar came off. Fairly bouncing in place, he watched as the collar came off then the cuffs, and were set aside. Then the ball of godhood was put back in.

They'd done it all, every bit of kink Tyler could think of. And he'd gotten ideas from the others while he was it, too.

"Do these things with me, baby. Okay, when this is over tomorrow, please?" He had begged. He wanted his Dom, this man, back and he wanted him to do these things with him instead just him doing them to him. "Can we switch? Let me do this with you again later?"

"Yes!" Vance had agreed. "I want to do this with you, too." He had seemed so sad that Tyler had to kiss him. Just to see him smile at him, seeing that he'd pleased his Master made him happy. "I love you, Ty."

"Tomorrow." He'd said. "And…if you still want to and finish the training…I want you for my Dominant, Vance. I know you'll do better now. Be my Master? I love you, too, Vance."

"I will." Vance said but had rolled under him, head down and ass up, legs spread. "Please, Master?"

He'd immediately lubed up and worked into him then, moving carefully so it could last. "What do you want me to do, Pet?" Tyler asked as he worked up his tempo slowly, trying to make it good for them both as well.

"Love me?" Vance had pleaded then moaned as he took him faster now, pumping his dick as well now and he knew he couldn't last as his Master rode him along that crest of pleasure he knew so well.

"Always, Vance. From now on, I always will." Tyler had promised.

And they had spent the rest of the night making love, even letting Vance make love to him on command, and only cumming when told; something Tyler was rapidly finding addictive. Maybe after this, they both could cum at the other's command; mix a bit of shared Submission and Dominance in their normal sex…he'd like that.

And hoped his new Master would like that idea, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He knew they'd forgiven each other, but he wasn't sure if his Master getting his Dominance back would mean he'd still want him now. So he waited. Soon the man's eyes were clear again and looked around as if just waking up. Tyler held his breath and dared not hope he could love him still, too.

Might want to be his Master and treat him right now…now that he knew how he loved to be touched and treated…

"Ty?" Vance said as he stood and immediately the kneeling man clenched his eyes in prayer. Tears sprinkled his lashes already. "Baby?" He asked worried.

"I…I love you." Tyler managed, but got quiet, unable to say more.

"I love you, too." Vance said and Tyler risked a look. His Master was smiling and that made him feel more hopeful now.

"Did you mean…will we do what we said we'd do last night?" He asked softly, eyes locked on Vance's. Love in them as well.

"Yes, I'll be your Master, Pet." Vance said going to kneel by him as well. "And I want to switch up the way we discussed, too. Mix it up. I promise I will never harm you again. I know how to treat you now and intend to never treat you differently again!"

"Master!" Tyler said throwing his arms around his neck in happiness, "Never let me go."

"Never!" Vance vowed. "I only want you, Tyler, just you. My Submissive, my lover. Mine!"

"Yours." Tyler sighed then parted. "We have to wait though…until you are trained, remember?" He didn't want to wait, he wanted this man to claim him; dominate him the way he'd dreamt he would for three months now!

"I remember. You can still be mine, I'll still be your Master; we just have to wait on the kinkier stuff. We can do other sex. I can still claim you." Vance said trying to ease his sadness.

"Okay, but do good so we can be together properly again…please, Sir?" Tyler begged.

"He's already halfway there; we just need to be sure. We'll just test you and see where you need work, and work on what you don't already know, okay?" Dean told him. "We're not mad anymore. You've proven yourself trustworthy with him. You can move in with him now, Tyler. We won't object, it's safe now."

"Thank you, Dean. I want that very much. I just want him now." Tyler said and hugged his lover, who held him just as tight. "Love him so much!"

"Same here." Vance said running lips over his temple. "Come walk with me, Ty. I have a question for you."

"Yes, Sir." Tyler said and they headed off, happily entwined. Making Dean smile again.

"Told you it would work." Dean said smugly. "Retraining won't take long…Luc, you voted to give him this chance, so you do the training. This was your idea."

"Thanks for listening to me." Luc said and nodded. "He's doing good now."

"I'm proud of him." Dean said. "You were right to ask to give him a second chance."

"He was pouting and feeling regret, that told me he wasn't too far gone that he didn't realize he'd messed up. He's not the first Dom that I've met that screwed up with his first Submissive. It happens. Sometimes they just need a more experienced Dom to work with them to fix their way of doing it." Luc said. "It happens a lot at the club with new Doms like him."

"Good to know." Dean said offering him a beer and they sat talking on the porch for a while, seeing that Lorynei and the others were playing in the rain and playing puddle tag with the little kids, helping them up when they fell. All laughing as the rain fell on them. Levyna tugged her boyfriend along to swim in the Faery Pond, dragging him along behind her into the woods. She's done her part and made it rain. She was now free to have some fun with Julius.

They were seventeen now, so she felt that it was time they bonded finally, preferably while they both were wet and slippery, and skinny dipping in the pond. Sex was much funner when you added those things in.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A couple months later, he'd finally passed Luc's inspection and they were allowed to be Master and Submissive. They'd even agreed to let him become a Healing god and Vance to be his Protector god, they'd be doing it when they did their ceremonies later.

The ceremonies were thankfully brief, but joined. Vance hooked Tyler's collar on him, a nice silver one with a tag that had his name on it and a tag that showed him as his Submissive. Then they did the vows and married in an Olympian Mating ceremony right after that and kissed happily; while also having Sam do make Tyler a Healing god and turning Vance into a Protector god as they did the marriage vows to save time.

And went back to their house. It was no longer a little cabin since Vance wanted him to have a better and bigger place to live with him. Like he felt that Tyler deserved for forgiving him for what he'd done before and for taking a chance on him again. And for daring to love a loser like him. "I think it's time we claimed each other properly, darling. Kinky style, of course. For me to make me your Master finally, would you like that?" Vance said, hooking him to leather cuffs on the bed, then hooking his ankles, face down on the bed as well, Tyler sighed as he waited for the claiming he'd been waiting for. "Now, what do you want me to do? This isn't just your claiming, you know. It's mine by you in a way, too. Tell me what you'd like us to do and I'll decide a part of it, too, how does that sound? We'll do this together…" Vance asked running a hand along his thighs, caressing that perfect ass that his Mate had; the ass that belonged to him now.

No one else.

"Fuck me after spanking me, maybe flogging later…make love to me…never let me go." Tyler said with a smile.

"As you wish, Pet." Vance said happily as he warmed his hand over a butt cheek. "And I love you, Ty. So I can promise you that I will never let you go. Haven't been able to from the moment I met you. Fell in love with you right then, I was just too foolish to see you for the treasure you really were. I see it now and have intention of showing you how much I love and appreciate having you in my life still; especially after we had such a rough start and I almost lost you before we even had a chance to begin it."

Then proceeded to give Tyler what he wanted.

The way he intended to from now on. Tyler may be his Submissive. But…he was also his Master, too.

The Master of his heart and that was much more than the Master anyone could be to anyone else; let alone a wonderful Submissive that was willing to love a man like him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

(Several months later)

Sam and Dean pulled God to the bedroom, Bobby and Ellen followed, knowing what they wanted and agreeing it was time for it.

"We want to get pregnant with your children, Father. Ellen, too. We are having a lull for now with the Pagan gods wanting peace now so we thought now would be the best time to do it. Can we do it now?" Dean asked and God considered it then nodded.

"Now _is_ a peaceful time, for the most part. You ready for this? It will be a different pregnancy than you've ever known…" God explained and they nodded.

"We know and we still want it." Sam said and God nodded. Now he pulled them to the bed and told them how he would do it.

"I will touch your stomach, then we'll make love, then you'll get pregnant. Twin or triplets, no singlets. Understand?" God said gently and they nodded. "Ellen, you first. Then Dean then Sam. No need to think 'Get pregnant' with me'; just open your Wills to mine and I'll make you able to get that way. But think of it like we usually do, and enjoy it. Don't stress, okay?" He leaned in and kissed them with a smile. "Gonna make you scream, babies."

"Mmmm, we were hoping you'd say that." Dean said and they laughed, kissing him in turns.

God pulled Ellen to him, touching her stomach with a hand and she moaned at the new feeling inside her. "I love you, El." God said and kissed her softly. "You will be a gorgeous Mom." He said and she blushed, nodding. Then he grinned and began to kiss on her neck, the others joining them, pleasuring her and God as much as they were needed to. Ellen moaned softly as the boys took her nipples and Bobby kissed her while God worked her below with his mouth and fingers until she exploded and came hard from it, then God worked into her and moved slow, not rushing it and enjoying the sight of his lovers touching each other that way. He took her harder now and they looked at him winking, Dean going behind him and working God open as well.

God stilled his movements and let Dean work into him and work up a tempo, matched it, and now they made love to Ellen together as Dean took God. They moaned softly then louder as they moved together harder and deeper until Ellen tightened even more and drawing them in with her. Then God felt his own orgasms hitting him and Dean was pulled into his lover's pleasure. They came screaming, all three of them. And, when they found more orgasms pouring through them, they just kept making love until they had eventually came another three times and lay spent on the bed.

Then God pulled Dean down, touching his stomach, and sucked him with Bobby, dark chocolate and whiskey was his taste, they noticed now; it was a new flavor to their lover's skin and cum now. Fingers worked him open and God made love to him while he sucked Sam and Bobby fucked God. Then Sam took over when God took longer and delayed their pleasure as the Sex god powers stole their minds and held their orgasms at bay until Sam had came as well into God. Both Bobby and Sam were taking Ellen as they lay beside Dean and God; Bobby being ridden by her while Sam took her ass and they spun in ecstasy together over and over. Then the power released them and they all came at the same time; multiple times until they had to rest again.

Next was Sam, touching his stomach, God and Bobby sucked him while Ellen and Dean kissed him from his lips to his chest and back up again, hands touching him until he arched and cried out from it all. God thrusting in as he came and their powers shot out from them again; taking control of everything they felt and drove it to greater height then gathered it all in it and carried them away on it. Until they all cried out and Dean took Bobby as he took Ellen. Then the powers dropped them and their orgasms stole their minds for a while and they came shouting again and again; not able to stop until the powers let their orgasms end and they collapsed on the bed, gasping for breath.

They panted and smiled happily, sighing and chuckling with their heads back; their afterglow turning them into happy god puddles.

"So…think it worked?" Dean finally managed. "That was great! We should do it again. Give it a minute but…I so would love to do that _again_!" He laughed as they crawled to him, their passions already renewed and ready, and licked lips, eyes dancing with naughty thoughts. "Wait, I said in a minute…!" He burst out laughing as they flicked a nipple and bit each one fairly hard. "Nympho bastards, pregnant man here! Go easy on me!" But he still moved so they could kiss his neck and lips and lifted his hips so Bobby could take him, a soft moan escaped him.

"Not the only pregnant one here, lover. Gonna have to come up with a better excuse than that to stop us from ravishing you." Sam teased as he bit a nipple again and sucked on it hard this time; making Dean cry out in lust even louder and making more need, lust, and desire flood his system, making him writhe already.

"You all are so _next_, gonna fuck you all now!" Dean warned moaning and they nodded, clearly hoping he would and they all would, too. Then he cried out harshly as they pleasured him more and he had time to reflect that sometimes repeat performances really _were_ the _best_ things in life.

Especially when it included four of the sexiest lovers on Earth having their wicked ways with you and not really giving you much choice but take every bit of love and desire they had for you and making you cum from it loudly and repetitively until you begged them to stop…

Which, of course, he _never_ would.

Just the way they hoped he wouldn't. They weren't nearly done with each other yet. An orgy should take all night, after all. And they only had been making love for six hours; that left another four hours.

Plenty of time to satisfy their every desire for the night.

Like the horny things they really were right then. So, of course, they blamed Dean and their powers for it all. _Dean_. Who just smirked and nodded, taking all the blame. This much sex was something to be proud of so he'd take that credit. He was a Sex god after all. And, honestly, the sex really was some of the best he'd ever had; but then again, it was some of the best the others had done as well.

As witnessed by the multiple orgasms they shared and the way that no one left that room without being taken every way a man or woman could be. Just the way they liked to be taken.

Those sexy and _very_ oversexed things!

Xxxxxxxxxx

Yep, I know…left a few loose ends. Still gotta figure out how to bring Letty and them back. That and they still have a few old enemies to kill off before they can live happily ever after. Gotta go out with a bang after all.

Crowley's out there and so is one other enemy they never expected or knew they had. Let's wait and see just who that will be and who he targets. Our Winchester gods may be powerful and Olympus might be strong, but this enemy could have the power to tear it down around their ears.

Too bad they didn't see this one coming, even with that God-vision…

Don't worry, I'm sure they can get the bastard; they always do, don't they?


End file.
